A Destiny Altered
by An Origami Fish
Summary: In corrupting a regret-filled Tahiri, Darth Caedus makes one crucial mistake. It is not he who controls the past, present, or the future, but the Force. How much difference can one kiss make? An AU story on what happens if Anakin survived Myrkr.
1. Star By Star

A Destiny Altered

_Always in motion, the future is, the past, impossible to change. Be mindful of the present_

[+] [+]

Anakin Solo knew he was in trouble, knew that Myrkr would most likely be his grave. His insides burned with every breath he took. The stitches applied by Tekli, tearing once more as he rushed to help a fallen member of his team. He clenched his fist as he struggled to maintain control of both the dwindling members of the strike force and his own pain. With nearly half his team dead, the voxyn queen still beyond their reach, and an entire battalion of Yuuzhan Vong warriors surrounding them, he could list on one hand the number of positive things about the mission. Namely, the fact that his siblings were alive, Tahiri was still alive, as was Lowie, and Tenel Ka.

_For now_, he thought morbidly.

The entire mission was fast turning out to be a disaster. Scratch that, it started out as a disaster and had now degraded into whatever was worse.

Then again, he mused, oblivious to the explosion caused by a nearby Yuuzhan Vong magma spitter, the analysts _had_ predicted a not so favorable success rate to begin with. With statistics such as a ninety percent casualty rate and a less than fifty percent success rate…it was hard not to get rid of his 'negatude'. The fact that a member of his team had given her life just to make the success rate as high as it was left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Whatever possessed him to think that he could pull this off? Though he didn't see eye to eye with his older brother, Jacen, it was times like this when Anakin wondered if Jacen had been right all along.

Another explosion, and the ground shook. His own ragged breathing loud to his ears.

Not so favorable odds indeed. Where was a Corellian when you needed one?

Through the Force-Meld he felt a surge of panic and quickly spun around towards the source. Despite the flare of pain that erupted from the action, the sight of Tahiri flying through the air from a magma blast temporarily numbed his mind. By the time he managed to shake himself and start towards her, she was already up and heading towards them.

"Magma spitters! We're cut off."

He could feel her concern for him, but they both knew little could be done. "Tekli?"

He followed Tahiri's gesture, and swallowed. Another member of his strike team was down. There was no way he would lose any more people. Not while he was the leader.

"Take him…" Anakin inhaled sharply, a hand instinctively reaching for his wound, but his other motioned towards the unconscious Barabel. "Take him and go. You may need to cut your way out."

Anakin immediately felt a wave of incredulity and disbelief at his words. "'You'? I'm not going—"

"Do it!" Anakin almost snarled, the combination of the pain in his side and the stress of the situation making him sound more forceful than he actually intended. "You need…to help Tekli. I'll be along."

Another flare of agony drowned out whatever Tekli was saying, but from Tahiri's reaction, the Chadra-Fan seemed to realize what he had planned. He saw a tear threaten to leave Tahiri's eye, and tried to smile reassuringly. In his state, he didn't trust what might leak through if he tried to comfort her through the Force. Not that he ever had much success in hiding his feelings from her anyways.

Tahiri's knowing, stricken gaze nearly made him change his mind, and he reflexively bent down as she stretched up to kiss him. But just before their lips met, she suddenly pulled back and started to shake her head. As she opened her mouth to speak, a massive explosion nearby caused the ground beneath them to tremble violently.

Whether or not that was the cause, she staggered into Anakin.

She barely had time to register his arms around her when she suddenly realized that she was kissing him. Or rather, he was kissing her. The wordless cry of surprise died on her lips as she simply closed her eyes and returned the kiss with everything she had.

Anakin felt Tahiri relax against him, molding herself to his body as he temporarily let all of his barriers drop. He knew that this would be the last chance they would have together. His dying would hurt her, yes, but at the same time, he would be saving her and everyone else.

Yet, he couldn't ignore the turmoil within himself as he held her in his arms. As if sensing it, Tahiri only pressed herself harder against him, her hands reaching up to hold his face as they had done during their first kiss. Their Force bond flared in the meld, feelings intense, raw, uninhibited by the chaos around them.

The other Force-sensitives in the region felt only heart-wrenching pain for the two, realizing what could have been, and knowing what was going to be.

Anakin had no idea how long the kiss lasted. It felt like an eternity to him, and he was grateful to the Force for giving him this one last opportunity. He focused on her, on his feelings for the smaller teen in his arms, the feel of her dry lips pressed against his. The way she fit so perfectly against him. The warmth of her body through the, thin, singed clothing they both wore. He reached a hand up to caress her check, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. It was then that realization struck him like blaster fire.

He truly loved her. He truly did. Be it as both a best friend and something much more. With that epiphany, he renewed his resolve. He would give anything, even his life, to see that she made it off this planet. He closed his own eyes, suddenly regretting that the Force was going to separate them so soon. So soon, when they still had so much to discover with each other.

Slowly, they parted, Tahiri's eyes half-lidded as she gazed up at him. One of her hands still cupped his cheek, while a single tear escaped, unchecked, down her cheek. "You have to come back, Anakin. I….I…just come back."

Anakin offered the best Solo-smile he could manage, her own feelings pulsating loudly in the Force. "I'll see you soon, then, yeah?"

"Yeah," Tahiri repeated hoarsely, letting her hand fall to her side as she stepped back. "May the Force be with you."

Committing every detail of the beautiful young woman in front of him to memory, Anakin nodded and took a step back as well. Before his strength completely failed him, he turned away and limped towards the doorway. From the magma spitters to the hoard of warriors swarming the area, Anakin briefly wondered if the Force had a sense of humor. His first kiss was on an airless space-station, and his last was in a crumbling grotto on a war-torn, Sith-incarnate planet. Behind him, he could feel Tahiri smile sadly and knew that their minds were linked.

Closing his eyes, he gently nudged her out of his head, least he lose his resolve. What he had planned was becoming a lot harder to commit to. Yet, he sighed, he had to do it or everyone would die. And they would die because he had tried to be someone he wasn't, a hero.

Exhaling shakily and not looking back, Anakin began to run the fastest he could manage.

His lambent pulsed, informing him of a warrior to his left. Anakin ducked under the amphistaff, tearing the last of his stitches as he did. The warrior renewed his attack, only to promptly lose both arms, then its head. A magma missile erupted behind him, spraying the air with superheated debris.

Anakin continued forward.

Another warrior, more pain as the butt of an amphistaff slammed into his side. Anakin just barely managed to raise his blaster in time, dropping the warrior a split second before a follow-up attack would have skewered him. Rising, Anakin vomited up blood, giving thanks to both his siblings as he felt them reach out and reinforce his failing strength.

The rest of the battle passed him in a dizzying blur. He vaguely recalled shouting about an imposter, with the hope that the others had heard him, but even that seemed like a long while ago. Warriors were pouring in from everywhere, and Anakin could do little to stem the tide.

Slash

Leap

Blaster fire

The burn of amphistaff venom

He sliced into one warrior, dodging another. His blaster was knocked from his hand after ending the life of a heavily-scarred squad leader. An amphistaff scored another hit, but he didn't feel it. The Force was now coursing through his body like never before.

He could hear his sister scream his name, see the voxyn queen escaping. He could do little but call out through the Force. Another amphistaff pierced him, and Anakin felled another warrior.

A longblaster sounded.

His heart beat loudly in his ears.

More Yuuzhan Vong surrounded him. He had to get clear. Had to clear the way for the others. His body continued to burn with the Force, a glowing nimbus in the flaming battlefield.

He could see the tissue sample Nom Anor was trying to salvage.

Heartbeats….his brother and sisters crying as they looked on with wide eyes.

The roar of a warrior as the scarred fighter scored another hit on the infamous _Jeedai_.

Distant screams, yells, deafening roar of a blaster.

_Go now!_

Anakin held up the detonator in his hand so the others could see it. _Thirty seconds._The whine of the detonator as he armed it was oddly loud as the Force whipped around him. _Take her Jacen. Tell Tahiri I love her._

"Tell me yourself, you big, stupid gundark!"

Anakin's blue eyes widened at the sound of her voice and looked over his shoulder. Tahiri was there, behind him, her green eyes chlorine ice as she focused on the warriors in front of her. She was, however, not without wounds of her own. In fact, the Force was likewise swirling around her, streaming from the various amphistaff-inflicted injuries on her body. The detonator in his hand began to count down.

"Well? Throw it, or do you want to blow the both of us up?" Tahiri yelled, slipping beneath three amphistaffs and jamming her blue saber under the armor of one of the assailants. Seeing Anakin's stunned expression, Tahiri rolled her eyes and held out her own hand. The Force sent the about-to-detonate explosive flying from his grip and into the middle of the voxyn tissue samples. Nom Anor dove out of the way, and a split second later, the detonator went off.

The explosion rippled in the background, framing the golden-haired teen. Tahiri offered him a faint grin as another amphistaff scored a hit, her body fast reaching its own burnout point. _You don't let a girl know you love her and expect her to just watch you die afterwards._

Anakin closed his eyes, a myriad of emotions rushing through him. When they shared that kiss, their barriers had been down completely. Neither had any secrets from each other, each could see what the other was thinking. His feelings for her had been at the forefront of his thoughts, and she no doubt felt every iota. She must have wracked both their brains for some way to save him, to help him. When no way presented itself, she decided to choose the next best option. Anakin opened his eyes and managed a faint, sad smile. _Together then, huh?_

_Of course together, how else?_ Tahiri sent back, the glow of Force energy slowly consuming her as well.

The two closed their eyes and their bond, now no longer restricted by the confines of their bodies, ignited in a blinding brilliance. A wave of Force erupted out from the two of them, leveling the warriors closest to them, and the two became whirling dealers of death. Their very life-forces seem to merge, neither weaker than the other. Memories of when they were children flashed through their minds, plummeting from great heights but each trusting the other to slow their own fall.

Just as they had done so on Yavin Four, on Yavin Eight, on Tatooine, and on Vjun, the two fought at the other's side. Bodies piled up around them, their feet gliding across the blood-slickened ground, their own wounds no longer registering. Time stretched on and on. Still they fought.

_Together_. The word echoed in the Force for all to hear. Both were in complete sync with the other, blue and purple blades slicing away the darkness around them.

Long when their individual presences in the Force should have gone out, the two swirled around. The Force burning away amphistaff venom, repairing wounds, enhancing their every movement. They jointly held out their hands, and a wave of Force energy ripped the ground apart beneath the feet of their attackers. Another gesture and handfuls of warriors were sent flying high into the air. The two were glowing, their faces showing nothing but peaceful acceptance as they fought for those they cared for.

Together, they were stronger than the sum of their parts.

Even then, the power they wielded was not infinite. The glow around the two began to dissipate, but still they moved. Together, protecting the other as best as their dying bodies would let them. Panting heavily, they both exchanged one last wry grin.

_Any regrets, Solo?_

_Only that we didn't have longer_

_Can't have everything_

_True, doesn't hurt to wish though_

The two forced the last of their energies into their tired arms and raised their lightsabers once more. The glow of the flames behind them kept their blood-splattered, weary forms illuminated. The two were a frightening sight to those who viewed them. The Force had healed their wounds as they had received them, leaving them bloodied, but unblemished as they stood atop a mountain of dead warriors, staring down those still remaining. The warriors below seemed almost afraid to approach, as if they were in the presence of a greater power. With a crackling laughter, Tahiri called out to these warriors goadingly.

"_Tchurokk! Nikk'o Yun-Ne'Shel kash Yun-Shuno, tor'dak prat yam kalhnaz tur zhaelor."_

_Behold, we are Yun-Ne'Shel and Yun-Shuno, attack us if you deny this truth._

Initially, the warriors all stared up at the glowing Jedi, waiting for someone else to make the first move. But as Anakin and Tahiri's presence in the Force gradually disappeared, so too did the golden nimbus that surrounded them. Their strength leaving them, the two began to sag. The slight slump in the two Jedi's posture was all the warriors needed. With a victorious battle cry, they charged up the mountain of their dead comrades.

A longblaster screeched, and the first warrior up the pile tumbled back downwards, headless. More blaster fire followed, quickly accompanied by a flying blade of vibrant light. The thrown lightsaber buried itself in the skull of a heavily scarred warrior, before flying back to its owner. As one, the Yuuzhan Vong whirled to face the new threat. As one, they were promptly cut down.

Anakin watched with an odd detachment as his sister, tears streaming from her eyes, recklessly charged into the outstretched amphistaffs. Her intention shone brightly in the Force, she was _not_ going to lose her little brother.

Zekk was right behind her, obviously having chased after her just to keep _her_ from being killed. Tenel Ka, Tesar Sebatyne, Alema Rar, Lowbacca all plunged into the fray only a split second later, routing what was left of the already stunned Yuuzhan Vong warriors. What had been a skillfully planned ambushed quickly devolved into a free-for-all brawl. And through it all, Anakin looked on, impassively. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he could feel the Force tugging on both himself and Tahiri, urging them to leave their bodies. Both were now lying on the top of the mountain of corpses, their vision swimming as they heard and saw everything through a heavy veil of darkness.

Then, new strength coursed through both himself and Tahiri. The team's Chadra-Fan healer was crouched between both his own fallen form and Tahiri's, her hands working at rapid speeds, her Force presence infusing them as she worked.

"I need more assistance!" Tekli called out. "I can repair what's left of the damage to their bodies, but they're rapidly becoming one with the Force!"

A curse. Anakin saw Zekk cover Jaina as she leaped to the top of the pile of bodies. His eyes fluttered close. His sister's heavy breathing was oddly loud to his ears. Why was she still here when he had told her to go? Hadn't anyone listened to him?

Anxiously, Jaina crouched down next to the healer. "What do I need to do?"

"Send your strength into either Anakin or Tahiri," Tekli said quickly, sewing up another wound. "Their bond is using whatever energy they receive to keep _both_ of them alive, and because of that, they need twice the energy to stay living. I simply don't have enough."

A razor bug hissed through the air, but the snap hiss of Jaina's lightsaber vaporized it before it made impact.

"Zekk!"

"Sorry, that one got by me!"

Tears still flowing unchecked, Jaina knelt between to two fallen Jedi. Tightly gripping one of Anakin's icy cold hands in one hand, and one of Tahiri's blood-crusted hands in the other, Jaina began to pour everything she had into their fading life forces. She wouldn't fail them. She couldn't. Panting fearfully, she tuned out the world around her, trying to will Anakin and Tahiri back to health.

As if responding to her resolve, they both stirred.

"Jaina?" Anakin murmured, confused.

"I'm not losing you, little brother," Jaina whispered hoarsely looking onto the two. "And don't think you're not important either, Tahiri. The both of you have to live…please. I _need_ both of you to live."

As she said those words, a small light shone from both Anakin and Tahiri. Their chests began to resume a normal rise and fall pattern, and their hands reflexively squeezed Jaina's in turn.

"The queen?" Anakin murmured.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Always about the mission. That's what got you into this state in the first place, idiot. Jacen and Ganner are on it, now shut up and let Tekli and I heal the two of you."

Anakin weakly nodded, then, to Jaina's alarm, his eyes fluttered shut and his Force presence dimmed considerably. Seconds later, Tahiri's presence followed.

"Anakin? Tahiri?" Jaina whispered in wide-eyed panic. She ignored the beads of sweat that rolled down her forehead as she tightly grasped both Tahiri and Anakin's hands and began to call on whatever strength she had in reserve. "Come on! Don't do this to me! Don't do this, you two!"

**[+] [+]**

The holographic projections of Borleias, complete with possible hyperspace routes to and from the Yuuzhan Vong staging ground, and Coruscant filled the dimmed war room of the Eclipse. Surrounding the projection were the best tacticians and strategists the Jedi had to offer.

"We've already ruled out an attack on the Eclipse," Kenth Hamner, the official liaison between the Jedi and New Republic, motioned. "At least an attack in the near future. Even if they did have the ships to spare, they'd need at least a standard year to get from Borleias to here."

"The question still remains then," Kam Solusar, with his wife at his side, spoke up. "Where is that fleet going to go?"

Corran Horn minimized the Borleias map and brought up the map of Coruscant. In addition to the image of the planet, the holographic projection also revealed small clusters of comets within the planet's system. "Coruscant is the most likely target."

Luke looked the Kenth. "The uncharted asteroids orbiting with the OboRins?"

"We're aware of them," Kenth said. "We can take them out any time."

Ever since Corran had discovered that the Yuuzhan Vong employed space rock as cover, no one doubted that these comets were anything else other than reconnaissance vessels. The sheer number sitting in-system was indicative enough of a large scale invasion. One didn't send nor need several dozen scouts for a minor attack.

"We already know that they have been pulling their forces from battlefronts across the galaxy," Mara added. "If they're willing to lose ground in whatever offensive they're planning, Coruscant is a worthy target."

"Not only would they be striking a political and strategic blow, morale would definitely suffer if Coruscant falls," Corran nodded.

"This is it then," Luke pushed away from the projector, then, when his connection to his nephew flared to new heights, froze. Inhaling sharply, Luke suddenly saw a Yuuzhan Vong warrior charging past a tangle of burning vines. A purple blade, swirling amidst a golden light in a dark place. He could feel that his nephew was focused, though regretful. Calm, yet tinged with sadness. In harmony with the Force and himself and…

Distantly, Luke heard Tionne emit a small cry, a hand flying to her mouth. Kam quickly gathered his wife into a protective hug, as if trying to shield her from what they were feeling, what they believed would soon come. Though they were not Tahiri's biological parents, they had always been close to their former student, likening her to an adoptive daughter. It also didn't hurt that whenever Tahiri was with Anakin, her presence in the Force became amplified. But now, now her presence was disappearing completely.

The powerful tremor in the Force had started off strong, with both Anakin and Tahiri fighting fiercely at each other's side, glowing brightly and in sync with each other and the Force. But then, their presences gradually began to fade, weakening until they were almost distant echoes. Tionne closed her silver eyes, fresh tears escaping as she bit her lower lip and clung to Kam. Luke, for his part, simply turned away from the others, his hands shaking.

He knew that Saba Sebatyne had felt the death of the Hara sisters, and that others too had perished. The exact identity of the fallen was not known by Luke, but it was clear from the growing absence in the Force that the mission on Myrkr was exacting its toll on the younger Jedi. Luke inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Now the team was losing Anakin and, if Kam and Tionne's reaction was anything to go by, Tahiri as well. What was worse, in Luke's mind, was that he had sent them _all_.

"Luke?" He was vaguely aware as Mara took his hand, brushing her shoulder against his in support. But he focused his attention instead on Jacen and Jaina. Jacen was eerily calm, his worry pushed to the back of his mind as he continued onwards. It was almost as if he had accepted his brother's sacrifice and was trying to make the most of it. More alarming was Jaina, whose own Force presence had flared incandescently. For a brief moment of fear, Luke was afraid that the strike team was losing her too. When Luke realized what she was trying to do, his shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. He could only hope that it wouldn't end as he feared. Being so far from them, unable to help them, it was all he could do.

"Master Skywalker?" Corran asked, his voice subdued, as if he realized what was happening.

Luke steeled himself for the inevitable, doing his best to cut his connections with everyone so his emotional overflow wouldn't affect them. Yet, the end he feared, never came. Blue eyes wide in wonder, Luke took in several gasps of relief. He could feel his youngest nephew, just barely clinging to life. A fragile wisp in the overall flow of the Force.

Exhaling loud, shaky breaths, Luke uncurled his fists and bowed his head, tears swimming in his eyes. Jaina had somehow succeeded. Anakin was alive. Albeit, barely present in the Force, but still there. Luke vented his pent up fear, guilt, and frustration by pounding the holo-projector with one hand, earning shouts of alarm and surprise from the others in the room.

Mara likewise seemed to slump in relief, leaning against Luke for a moment before smiling tiredly at the others, all of whom were anxiously awaiting an explanation.

"It's Anakin," Mara said, her smile surprising the others.

"Anakin?" Corran said, unsure what exactly had just occurred. If Mara was smiling, the news couldn't be bad, could it?

Mara nodded. "That little brat and Tahiri decided to give us old people a heart-attack."

"It seems to be what he and Tahiri are best at," Kam agreed, sounding stronger than he looked as he rubbed Tionne's back. The white-haired historian could only press her head against Kam's chest, weakly laughing as she wiped away her tears.

As the tension in the room subsided, and everyone let out chuckles of relief, Corran looked back to Luke. "Master Skywalker, what should we do now?"

He closed his eyes and drawing on Mara's presence to help steady himself. With his heart returning to its normal rate, Luke looked to his expectant audience. "We need to prepare our battle wings and coordinate defensive plans with Admiral Sovv. If the Yuuzhan Vong hit us with everything they have at Borleias, then we should probably focus on evacuating Coruscant."

"That's going to be impossible," Kenth said with a shake of his head. "There are billions of people there, so evacuation just isn't feasible. Not to mention it's the seat of our political and military councils. Just mentioning the word will make Chief of State Fey'lya think that we have already given the planet up for loss."

"We're going to have to make it happen anyways," Mara said. "Luke is right. With our own fleets stretched thin, it will be equally impossible to get enough ships in place before the Vong strike."  
>Kenth's lips thinned, but he nodded. "I'll see what I can do. But no promises."<p>

"That's all we can ask."

**[+] [+]**

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jacen murmured, glancing behind him at Ganner as they crawled through a Yuuzhan Vong-made tunnel. He could feel the voxyn queen not far ahead, but from what the creature was perceiving, there were also others close by. But apart from the warriors and shapers at its side, Jacen could feel another disturbance. What it was, however, he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"We're on a planet full of Vong, chasing after a creature created to kill Jedi, and we have absolutely no idea where we're going. What's there to feel good about it?" Ganner said wryly. "Speaking of which, are we getting any closer?"

Jacen closed his eyes. The queen's agitation from being moved, the fear that it was being hunted, and its reaction to his Force probe was all Jacen needed. "Another couple meters straight, than a left."

"And your brother?"

Jacen allowed himself to chuckle, and he could feel Ganner's confusion. "He's alive, somehow."

Ganner whistled, then made a face as his hand slid across some type of gooey organic material. "Takes a lot to kill one of you Solos, doesn't it?"

"No," Jacen shook his head and sighed. "Anakin just got lucky. One of these days, that luck's going to run out and he's going to get himself, or others, killed."

"We made it this far with him as the leader," Ganner pointed out.

"Not all of us."

"Come on, Jacen," Ganner said. "We all knew that this was likely going to be a suicide mission. As cool as your brother is, he isn't all knowing."

Jacen shook his head. "Please tell him that next time. It was his heroics that have split the group."

"And you not wanting your brother to die doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you ordered your sister to save him?"

"Apart from that, if he died, Jaina would have been distracted. That distraction would have gotten more of us killed. At least, this way, she has a purpose and we can still get the mission done. It was the best choice available for everyone."

"You know, that sounds a lot like what Anakin would have said," Ganner commented mildly. "You two are more alike than you think."

"Apparently," Jacen conceded, unwilling to argue in their situation. He pulled out his lightsaber and cut away the membrane at their feet. The door opened quickly, and the two Jedi dropped through the opening. "The queen is nearby."

"Yes, she is."

Both Jedi spun to see the bird-like Vergere emerge from the shadows of the room.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Jacen?"

"Vergere?"

"Hmm?"

"What?" Ganner blinked, his lightsaber still active.

Jacen held out a staying hand as he deactivated his own blade. "If she wanted to hurt us, she would have already done so."

"Indeed," Vergere's head bobbed. "If you wish, I can lead you to the queen."

"Why should we trust you?" Ganner asked with raised eyebrows. "You don't exactly keep the best of company."

"You can always try to find your own way of course." Vergere shrugged and began to walk to another membrane-door. "But this is the breeding grounds. One wrong step and you will find yourself confronted by voxyn, or worse."

Ganner blinked. "There are worse things here than voxyn?"

"I just said so, did I not?"

"Enough," Jacen said sharply. "If you want to lead us to the queen, do so already. Ganner and I still need to secure a way off this place for the others, and we don't have much time."

"How fortunate is it then that the queen and your way off are in the same place?" Vergere said, chortling. "I assume that you two Jedi aren't opposed to spilling a little more blood?"

Both men gave each other questioning looks, before nodding. "If this is some sort of trap…" Jacen let the threat hang.

"You'll kill me, of course. I have no intention of getting on the wrong side of two Jedi such as yourselves."

Jacen nodded once more to Ganner, who reluctantly shut off his lightsaber. With a snap-hiss, the room was plunged into darkness once more.

"Which way?"

The two traveled in near-darkness through a series of corridors and rooms, their elevation gradually rising. Just when Jacen began to doubt the trust he had placed on the odd Fosh creature, they paused at one final door.

"Jacen Solo, you can feel her, can you not?"

Jacen exhaled and reached out with the Force. "Yeah, she's out there."

"Are you prepared to sacrifice everything to destroy her?"

"It's what we came here to do," Jacen nodded again.

"Then, for whatever it is worth, may the Force be with the two of you." Vergere pressed another pad by the doorway, and it silently slid open.

A sliver of blue light from Myrkr's sun blazed out from behind Myrkr's rising disks. The pale sapphire light, splintered and distorted by the million columns of the serpentine room, drew out long, murky shadows against the wall and floor. The far air-lock door was open, the much smaller silhouettes of Yuuzhan Vong dwarfed by the towering columns around them. Between the warriors, however, both Jedi could see the voxyn queen. The three Force-users quickly pressed themselves behind the nearest columns, chancing glances at the distant group.

"The queen is there," Vergere motioned unnecessarily, her voice barely a whisper. "And the vessel you will need is over there." She motioned to a side door in the room. It was open, and through it, they could see two warriors guarding a medium-sized Yuuzhan Vong vessel. The door itself was still far away from the queen and those protecting her.

"That group is coming this way," Ganner murmured, a hand drifting back to his lightsaber. "They're probably heading for the ship."

"There are only eight guards in the group. Another two by the ship," Vergere commented mildly. "What will you do, Jacen Solo?"

Jacen reached out to the mind of the voxyn queen. He could already feel its agitation and it took little effort on his part to push it over the edge. He filled its mind with fear and suspicion and the creature lashed out in an instant. Its barbed tail swung around and slammed into the nearest warrior's face. Two others rushed forward and were suddenly covered in corrosive acid. Immediately, the shaper in the group barked orders to the others, and Jacen withdrew from the queen's mind as the warriors gripped its restraints. This did not stop a fourth warrior from succumbing to his wounds.

"Only four left," Vergere said, bowing her head in respect. "Good job."

Jacen ignored the odd creature, not proud nor sickened by his manipulation of the voxyn queen. He really had no desire to kill her, yet if he didn't, the sacrifices of the others would have been for naught. The remaining warriors and the creature's handlers regained some semblance of order and continued forward, leaving the fallen where they lay.

"Ganner."

"Jacen?"

"Think you can take the two by the ship and start it up?"

"You have the queen?"

"Yeah."

"What about this one?" Ganner motioned to Vergere.

"She'll stay with me," Jacen replied. "If I miss this chance, I'll need her to guide me through this building."

Vergere tilted her head to the side. "As you wish."

Ganner stared at Jacen long and hard. Finally, the older Jedi nodded. "You really are like your brother."

Jacen closed his eyes. "Let's hope I have his luck, then."

_Now!_

Ganner burst into action and sprinted towards the docked vessel, drawing the attention and the alarm of the Yuuzhan Vong. Several guttural cries were emitted, and the air was suddenly saturated with thud bugs. The deadly projectiles tore away chunks of the organic columns in the room, embedding themselves in the wall or ground. Ganner continued his sprint, activating his lightsaber only when he passed the threshold of the side door. The two warriors were on him, but one was immediately sliced across the midsection and crumpled. The other lashed out with his amphistaff, but Ganner rolled to the side and scored a glancing blow.

In the meantime, Jacen traversed the greater distance across the room. He emerged from the shadows in time to see the shaper's eyes widen in surprise. Before Jacen's lightsaber landed, however, the surviving warriors rushed to the shaper's aid.

"_Jeedai!"_ One cursed, thrusting his amphistaff forward.

Another warrior swept the organic weapon at Jacen's head, but the Jedi had already leaped back into the shadows. The warriors quickly formed a protective screen in front of the voxyn queen and where they last saw Jacen. They didn't expect, however, the queen to once again lash out. Unprotected, two warriors fell before they even realized what had hit them. The remaining warriors and shaper spun around, only to hear the dreaded hiss of a lightsaber.

Despite Ganner and Jacen's early success, the alarm had been sounded. Warriors began streaming in from many different entryways, their sapphire-lit forms swarming towards the lone lightsaber.

"Ganner, take off!" Jacen yelled, ending the life of the shaper. "Take off, get everyone else out of here!"

More warriors, some heading for the ship.

_Go!_

Jacen released the breath he had been holding as the ship shot away from its berth. Once it was gone, Jacen knelt by the voxyn queen. Sending calming thoughts, he held out a hand.

"Forgive me," Jacen murmured. In one quick motion, he ended the creature's life. He set a thermal detonator and placed it into its lifeless mouth. Using the force to push the creature high into the air, he waited the longest three seconds of his life. One. Two. Three. A fiery explosion engulfed the body, completely obliterating it and any possible chance of recovering a tissue sample.

Once his job was done, Jacen deactivated his lightsaber and placed it on the ground. He sat down behind it, releasing a deep breath and running his mind through several calming techniques. He had done it, and Ganner would now save the others. He had completed what he had set out to do. But, unlike Anakin, he was not stupid enough to go out fighting. He had won his battle, now he would pay his price. He could hear the pounding footsteps of the approaching warriors.

Out of curiosity, he glanced towards Vergere. She had always been a mystery. Why had she helped him? What would she do now? But when he saw her, he felt a small amount of shock race through him.

"Vergere….are you…?"

"Yes," Vergere said softly, a feathery hand lightly caressing Jacen's cheek. "I am crying for you, Jacen."

**[+] [+]**

Though the remaining members of the strike team were recovered by Ganner's stolen Yuuzhan Vong frigate, the Jedi were not home free just yet. When the Jedi had boarded, Jacen's absence had been glaringly obvious. Ganner had managed to hold off the questions until he had safely hidden the ship at the bottom of a deep gorge. But upon revealing what had transpired, already frayed nerves were pushed to their breaking point.

"You left him?" Jaina yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously as she slammed Ganner against the far cabin wall.

"He told me to!" Ganner managed to get out. Talking with a forearm to one's throat was a challenge, even for a Jedi of Ganner's caliber. "I saw it from above, Nom Anor was surrounding you guys again! If I hadn't gone, none of us would have a ride off this planet!"

"But you left him!" Jaina hissed, only releasing Ganner when Zekk put a restraining hand on her shoulder. She instead turned on him. "Don't touch me, Zekk!"

"Jaina…"

Jaina's glare silenced him. "We're going back!"

"Even if we do go back, it's doubtful if Jacen will still be there!" Zekk argued. "Besides, Anakin and Tahiri are in critical condition, and we have an entire Vong fleet searching for us!"

"Anakin and Tahiri can survive the five minutes it will take to rescue Jacen," Jaina clenched her jaw stubbornly. "Do you really think I'll abandon my twin to the Vong!"

"Jaina, I too agree with Ganner and Zekk," Tenel Ka's voice cut into the argument, drawing everyone's attention. "Jacen would not want us to waste his sacrifice by dying as well."

"Stay out of this, Tenel Ka!" Jaina snapped. "I don't need to hear the opinion of someone who has the emotional depth of a ronto."

With a speed that surprised both Ganner and Zekk, Tenel Ka stepped around the chairs in the cockpit and stood toe-to-toe with Jaina. The motion was so fast that the two men thought, for one ridiculous moment, that she would slap Jaina. Instead, Tenel Ka pinned Jaina under a glare so fierce, that Jaina eventually swallowed and looked away.

When she did so, Tenel Ka spoke. "He may not be my brother, but I care greatly for Jacen, Jaina. If we did not have other responsibilities, I would be the first to assist you in his rescue. But this is not the time, nor the place. You _will_ see him again, that is a fact."

Tenel Ka's gaze contained only understanding as she held out her good hand disarmingly. Jaina replied to Tenel Ka's words by silently moving to the nearest bulkhead and resting against it. The exhausted brown-haired Jedi slid down into a seated position, her knees pulled to her chest and head bowed. Neither said another word, and silence filled the ship. In another place, another time, the silence might have been uncomfortable, but Tenel Ka's words were neither accusatory nor biting. Even Jaina's hostility began to fade as she got over the initial shock.

She knew that if they went after Jacen they'd be jeopardizing everything. Yet, Jaina couldn't help but feel that she had traded one brother for another. If she and the others had gone with Jacen when Anakin and Tahiri were buying them the much needed time…she shut off that line of thought. Anakin and Tahiri would have died. She was as sure of that. Jaina absently reached through the Force for her twin, Jacen was still alive. He still lived. It was that one fact that kept a spark of hope glowing within her.

"I'm sorry," Jaina finally allowed.

"We are all worried," Tenel Ka nodded once, then turned to the two men. "Friend Zekk, are you capable of piloting this ship?"

Zekk gave the helm a once-over, then slid into the pilot's chair. "It looks like a standard set-up. If Ganner could fly it, I should have no problem."

Ganner made a face. "Hey, nearly crashing the ship isn't as bad as actually crashing it! I got us here in one piece, didn't I?"

"If I recall, it was a crash landing," Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow.

"The ground came out of nowhere."

"Yes, even the ground is plotting against you," Zekk said dryly. Then, with more confidence than before, he looked towards Jaina. "I can pilot this bucket."

"We still have the little issue of a Yuuzhan Vong battle fleet orbiting this place," Ganner pointed out, taking the co-pilot chair. "Where are we going to go from here?"

"Anakin and Tahiri both need bacta treatment, so it has to be somewhere with a medical facility. "Zekk began a pre-flight sequence.

"That narrows down the field," Ganner responded to Jaina. "Coruscant then?"

"The Hapes Cluster is closer," Tenel Ka voiced. "They also have capable enough defenses."

"Yeah…but we're in a Vong ship," Zekk motioned to the control nodule in front of him. "We fly in, we might become victims of those defenses."

"We will deal with that problem when we get to it," Jaina finally spoke, getting to her feet. "But we should start heading there anyways. The sooner we get Anakin and Tahiri to a medical center, the better."

"The Hapes Cluster it is," Zekk sighed, starting up the ship again.

Jaina moved to Ganner's chair. "Get out."

"Jaina?"

"We're about to blast our way through who knows how many Vong ships. Do you really want to be driving a ship you just barely managed to get off the ground?"

"Point taken."

"So," Zekk managed with a ghost of a smirk. "I guess you're my co-pilot again, Solo."

Despite everything, Jaina also smiled faintly. "I guess so. Let's burn fuel and kick some Vong butt."

**[+] [+]**

After conquering the galaxy star by star, the Yuuzhan Vong were now washing upon the heart of the New Republic in an unrelenting tide. The skies above Coruscant burned with flame, the air choked with smoke, as Yuuzhan Vong drop fleets rained down. The hardy, shell-like pods smashed through buildings, tearing great gouges in the durasteel, leaving only red-hot trails in their wake. To the terror of its residents, the planet was bathed in darkness from the destruction of the mirror stations. The only sources of light were from the planetary defense stations, as beams of red and green light filled the air. In the far distance, an occasional vessel erupted in balls of flame, its skeleton visible until the fire had burned out in the vacuum of space.

But there were more ships in the air, far more than the planet's turbolasers could destroy. Waves of coralskippers and skiffs flew at low altitudes, pinpointing weapon batteries and obliterating them with volleys of lethal plasma. These fighters were soon met by a swarm of New Republic craft, though it was obvious that the defenders were overmatched and outnumbered. One by one, these fighters also erupted into spouts of flame, debris raining down onto the city below. Other weapon stations were overwhelmed as the landed warriors stormed the crew, killing all without mercy. Buildings that had the fortune to be shielded, lasted the first, and maybe the second attacks before crumbling under the relentless onslaught of the invaders. As the amount of fire from the surface began to dwindle, larger landing craft began to descend.

Standing speechless in the open cannon turret atop Fey'lya's office, Leia looked on. There was a strange beauty in the meteoric fall of the drop fleets, a primal rhythm to the pulsing of the turbolasers. Magma and plasma rained down on the planet indiscriminately, giving everything a deep red hue. Coruscant was burning, dying, right before her eyes. Leia felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she looked over her shoulder wanly.

"The end of the world," Han quipped, a helmet, equipped with a military comlink, in his grasp. "Who would have thought we'd live to see it?"

"They'll be other worlds, Han." Leia made no effort to put on the helmet as the devastation reflected off her brown irises. "Besides, we still have something much more important."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Our children, Han," Leia shook her head. She found it odd, though a world was burning in front of her, she was comforted by the fact that all of her children were still alive. That one, brief moment, when Anakin had stood out in the Force like a super nova had nearly shut her mind down in fear. But when he had come through, Leia found herself looking at the galaxy through a new perspective. Finally, she reached for the helmet her husband was holding and began to put it on. "We may have lost this world, but there'll always be others. There was after Alderaan. Our children, however, nothing will ever be able to replace them."

Han's expression softened. "You got that right, Princess. Are you sure Anakin's…?"

"He's alive," Leia whispered. "That's really all that matters, doesn't it?"

Han gave Leia his usual, crooked smile. "Yeah, that kid will pull through. He has your stubbornness after all."

"Says the man who refuses to trade in the Falcon for a more advanced ship," Leia couldn't help but smile at Han's affronted expression.

Any further conversation was cut off as General Rieekan's voice crackled over the comlink. "All units, open fire."

Across the planet, turbolaser batteries that had been hidden in the darkness suddenly blared to life. Han squeezed the trigger of the turret before him, and the air filled with a deafening crackle of discharging actuators. The deadly red jewel lanced up into the air and took the first lander by surprise, punching straight through the middle of the vessel, splitting it in two. Bodies fell out the opening as both halves of the craft spun apart in different directions. But with the element of surprise now spent, shielding crews onboard the other crafts made shooting them down much more difficult. Han and Leia stitched their fire in different directions, taking down as many as they could. But it was not enough. Still coralskippers and airskiffs filled the sky, soon accompanied by blast boulders. A group of them joined together in formation and began to barrel down on Fey'lya's office.

It was at that moment that the doors to the turbolift opened, and Borsk Fey'lya, accompanied by two Orbital Defense soldiers, strode in. The pair were so much alike that they could even have passed as twins. Just thinking that thought, Leia once again thanked the Force for keeping her children alive. Her introspection, however, caused her to realize something else about both soldiers.

"Han," Leia said lightly, her fingers absently tapping her lightsaber.

Before Han could reply, Fey'lya called out. "Leia, you have a comm-message. Feel free to use my desk."

Leia ignored him. "Han!"

"A little busy here!" Han called out, attempting to take down a blastboulder.

"We have _friends_ with us," Leia stressed.

Han finally looked to Leia, and she turned, using her body to shield her lightsaber from view of the newcomers. Eyes widening in understanding, Han swiftly drew his blaster. The two Orbital Defense soldiers, who had not even made their way across the room, were felled in a hail of blaster fire.

"Have you lost your minds!" Fey'lya cried out. His jaw snapped shut, however, when the ooglith masquers peeled away from the faces of the corpses. "In my own office!"

"Now would be a good time to destroy those data towers, Chief of State," Leia said.

Fey'lya eyes flashed, but any reply was cut off when the wall beside him erupted in a storm of flame and shrapnel. The Chief of State was lifted off the ground by the force of the blast and slammed into the opposite wall with a sickening crunch as a blast boulder broke through. The ship didn't withdraw, but instead forced its weapons into the newly made hole and opened fire. Whatever plans or schemes Fey'lya had been saving, however he had planned to go out, ended right then and there.

Both Leia and Han dove behind Fey'lya's desk as a plasma missile flew out of the ship and impacted with an eardrum-shattering roar. Gouts of flame filled the office, superheating the air and blowing a hole through the opposite wall. In a split second, Borsk Fey'lya, seasoned politician and the Chief of State of the New Republic, ceased to exist.

**[+] [+]**

"We've just got word, people!" The captain's voice strained as he struggled to compete with the roaring of the turbolaser battery. "The Chief of State's office has just been hit, but this is no time to worry about politicians. We have a second wave coming through, so snap to it!"

Luke felt the entire turret housing rumble, making the captain's words unnecessary. The bright sheet of flames crackling down from above was evidence enough that this wave would be larger than the first. An attack that had already destroyed most of Coruscant's turrets. What Luke was alarmed by, however, was the first part of the captain's announcement.

"Han and Leia will make it," Mara said firmly, not needing to sense Luke's thoughts. "We'll feel it if anything happens to them."

"That's if they can make it through this wave."

"That's if _we_ can make it through this wave," Mara pointed out. "The first one was to soften us up. It looks like they're serious this time around."

Despite Mara's attempt to put up a strong front, he could feel her uncertainty towards their only child, they mirrored his own. They had left Ben with Leia and Han, and the Force only knew how the two would make it out of this chaos. Luke did not even want to consider a negative outcome. He had already come too close to one as it was with his nephew. Mara, though she disliked having to rely on anyone else, was oddly upbeat about the situation. Her confidence in Leia and Han bolstered his own, and, in the end, he simply decided to trust his sister and the Force.

**[+] [+]**

Normally, when one has a near-death experience, one would expect something out of the ordinary to occur. Maybe a meeting with deceased ancestors, a trip down memory lane, an out-of-body experience, or at least something to use in a conversation. Something along the lines of, 'So I nearly died, but I at least got to meet Mr. Famous So-and-So.' This expectation is only increased when one is a Jedi. Not so with Anakin Solo. He currently found himself in a grey void, simply floating, body-less and unaware of where he was.

_Great, I really must have screwed up in a past life. Not only can I not die when I plan to, I can't even have a normal near-death experience._

_What'd you expect, Hero Boy? A parade of departed Jedi Masters coming to scold you for doing something so stupid? That's my job._

_Tahiri?_

_No, I'm a talking bantha!_

_That'd be an improvement._

_When we wake up, I am so kicking you._

_For what? That was tame by comparison!_

_The kick is for you running off and doing that…that stupid, heroic, solo act of yours._

_Very nice, did it take a while for you to come up with that?_

_Anakin!_

_What?_Despite not having any corporeal body, or even seeing her, Anakin could easily imagine her glare.

_Were you really going to sacrifice…never mind, I know the answer already. Throughout the entire mission, you never ever thought about yourself. Your pain, your frustration with yourself every time we lost members of the strike team, I felt it all even when you were trying to block me out._

Anakin flinched at the biting tone in her voice.

_I saw you analyzing our situation again and again, constantly blaming yourself. Even when you were badly injured, all you thought about was completing the mission and getting the rest of us out of there. Keeping up that insane pace, not even stopping for a moment's rest. In fact, to anyone else, it was like you were doing your best to__get__yourself killed. Funny, isn't it? Good thing I know you better than that._

_Tahiri…_

_You big dummy! Did you even stop to think about what would happen after you died?_

_Of course!_ Anakin protested._Though, like the rest of my plans this mission, that didn't work out either. You and the others would have gotten away, killed the queen, flown off and ended the war._

_And then what?_

_After the war?_

_Yeah?_

Anakin wasn't sure what Tahiri was trying to tell him. _Well, after the war, I guess you and the others would live long, happy lives. Or at least I would hope they are long and happy._

_Anakin, do you really see me capable of living a long happy life if you're not in it?_

_Why not?_

In answer to his question, there was a distinctly exasperated sigh._I don't know if you still haven't realized it yet, but you're probably the only person that actually cares what happens to me. My only family. Although, judging by your little bit of heroics, you occasionally have lapses in memory._

_That's not true, Kam and Tionne care for you too, and my family…_

_Your family only lets me hang around because of you, Anakin. If you're gone, they won't really have a reason to look after me. Besides pity of course._There was no accusatory or bitterness in her voice. It was as if Tahiri was simply stating facts. _I'm 'Vong Girl,' remember? The orphan from Tatooine, the one who really only has one best friend in the entire galaxy. I've had enough traumatic experiences to last me a lifetime, and I don't want to add 'losing you' to that list if I can help it. If anyone has any chance of understanding me, it's you, not Kam, or Tionne, or anyone else, no matter how nice they might be. You've been my only family since we first met, remember?_

_Like I could forget_, Anakin replied softly. The image of a nine year old, barefooted Tahiri flashed through his mind.

_So now that you know that. Tell me, Anakin, as strong as our bond is, what exactly would I have felt if I had just let you do what you had planned? If I had let you die for all of us, how would that have made__**me**__feel?_

_Tahiri…_ Though Anakin did not have any physical form he was aware of, he still closed his eyes. In the world they were in, her feelings were coming in loud and clear over their bond. She was deliberately opening herself up to the pain and fear that had consumed her in her mad dash to catch up.

Fear that she wouldn't reach him in time, regret that she never told him her true feelings.

Physical pain just from the very idea of losing him.

Terror and desperation unlike any she had experienced before.

Heart clenching, breathing short, nothing else but a dark, loneliness.

_That's just what I felt when I thought I was going to lose you._Tahiri sent in a soft rebuke. _I would rather be Shaped again, than endure the pain your death would have caused me. The Yuuzhan Vong made me able to absorb and use my pain, but even then, I have my limits._

Anakin felt a shudder travel across their bond, and he absently reached out towards her general direction in an effort to comfort her. He knew how badly her Shaping had affected her. How she was still suffering from the after-effects of whatever the shapers had done.

He would often find himself lying awake in bed for hours at a time as Tahiri's pain and nightmares bled over. When she would awake, she would spend whatever was left of the night mentally chatting with him, brushing her mind with his as she rebuilt her emotional barriers. There were also the more serious moments, when she would sort through her memories and feelings. For the most part, she would use her own strength to get through it.

There were a few occasions, however, when she actually needed to rely on his own power, in addition to hers, to get past a particularly painful memory. The closeness they shared never really alarmed Anakin. To him, it was a natural thing, something that had existed ever since they had first met. As they grew older, they only became closer.

He couldn't help but smile as he recalled that kiss on the airless space station. It seemed so long ago. Yet, it paled in comparison to his most recent kiss. One where neither had been afraid to hide their emotions from the other.

_When we shared that kiss…_Tahiri trailed off. The atmosphere between the two of them changed. Her embarrassment, tinged with a hint of wonder, came through their bond. _When we shared that kiss, did you really mean it…what you were feeling?_

_You were in my head._

_But still…a scarred up girl like me, how could you…_ Tahiri trailed off again, but for a different reason this time. Anakin was firmly recalling the kiss and every bit of emotion that had passed through them in that moment in eternity. _Oh._

_Would now be a good time to tell you that really I love you, Tahiri?_

_Great, wait until we're practically dead to tell me you love me. You really, really need to work on your timing, Solo._Despite her words, Tahiri's warmth and happiness infused every aspect of Anakin's being.

_I'll get right on it._

_You do that. Now I believe you were going to tell me something._

Anakin chuckled softly and smiled his lopsided grin. _I love you, Tahiri_

_Love you too._

_That's a relief._

_I really don't really know why I love you, though._

_That hurt._

_You'll live…or…you better._

_I will._

_When we get out of wherever this is, we're going to have to talk about this, you know._

_Let me guess, you're not the type of girl who confesses her love on her death bed?_

_Knew you'd understand. Now, where are we anyways and what's with all this greyness? We're not dead, are we? I mean we're still talking and stuff, right, so how can we be dead?_

_You're just realizing this now? We've been in this place since…oh, a while._

_More important things were on my mind._

_And now?_

_It's kinda feeling warm and mushy, hard to think, and it's all your fault._

_My fault?_

_You did say you love me._

Anakin chuckled softly. _I did, didn't I?_

Tahiri went quiet for a moment. _Any regrets?_

_None,_Anakin replied firmly.

_Good, now that we got that settled, since you avoided my question, I take it you don't know where we are either?_

_Worried?_

_You're here too, aren't you?_

_It seems like it._

_Then no._

**[+] [+]**

Jaina sat back in the pilot's chair, of Nom Anor's personal craft, exhausted physically and mentally. The escape from Myrkr had been harrowing. Without Tahiri, they had had no access to the ship's weaponry or sensors. As such, they had been forced to rely on both her and Zekk's piloting skills to get through an entire fleet of Vong vessel, while visually confirming everything and dealing with an extremely reluctant ship.

Though normally piloted by a cognition hood, a ship the size of Nom Anor's personal vessel also had a rudimentary yoke, which responded to the touch and pressure of the user. It had taken some trial and error to get the hang of the ship's workings. But of it weren't for this 'manual' control, they never would have made it off planet.

Needless to say, their ship didn't survive the encounter wholly intact. After somehow jumping to lightspeed, Lowbacca reported that the ship was repairing itself, but at a very slow rate. They would be lucky if it even held up until they reached Hapes.

Hapes, and hopefully safety.

Jaina closed her eyes as her mind whirled with various thoughts. As tired as she was, she just couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. Not with everything that had just happened within the past few days. She knew that she should be feeling _something_ about the Jedi who had died on the mission, Jedi with whom she had only been smiling and conversing with barely a week ago. But for some reason, she didn't. She had lost friends before, Anni Capstan and Chewbacca to name a few, but never before has she been so unnerved, so scared over _nearly_ losing someone. She had abandoned one brother and nearly lost another.

That thought alone caused her heart to skip a beat.

Seeing Anakin charge into the heart of the Yuuzhan Vong formation, sacrificing himself so they could live, had paralyzed her with fear. To heck with the 'he was becoming One with the Force' business, Jaina thought to herself. No matter how you put it, dead was dead. The thought circled in her mind like an unwanted mynok.

She had nearly lost her little brother. _She_ was supposed to be the one to protect him, not the other way around. Jaina felt a twinge of guilt. If it hadn't been for Tahiri, Anakin wouldn't be with them now. Jaina would rather have a battered Tahiri, near death, than no brother. She was eternally grateful that the younger teen's feelings for Anakin had caused her to do something so…Solo-like.

Anakin and Tahiri. Jaina felt some part of her tired mind jolt as if hit by the energy from an overloaded power coupling. The very idea was strange, yet, in many ways, it made sense. It just seemed, right, perfect, that the two were together.

She had heard from Tekli how Anakin and Tahiri had shared that final kiss. How, as soon as Tesar had awoken, the young blond girl had sprinted after Anakin as if her very existence depended on it. She knew the two were best friends, fast becoming something more, and she shuddered to think what would happen if that kiss hadn't been shared. If the two hadn't been given that push to be together one final time so that their relationship could change once more. Without a doubt, it was that kiss that had convinced Tahiri to abandon any sense of self-preservation and charge after Anakin.

Jaina clearly recalled the mixture of terror, but also relief, when she saw Tahiri rushing to Anakin's side. Though it had been obvious that both were most likely going to die, the fact that they were doing so together, had given Jaina a strange feeling of comfort.

"You need me to take over?" Zekk's voice startled Jaina.

"Could use someone to help keep me awake," Jaina shrugged.

"You could probably use some sleep more," Zekk replied dryly, sliding into the co-pilot seat.

"Can't," Jaina said simply.

Zekk glanced at her. "Jaina."

"How's Anakin and Tahiri?"

Recognizing her desire to switch the conversation away from her, Zekk sighed. "They're still holding on, somehow. Tekli put the both of them in some type of Force healing coma a while ago, so they'll both be out of it for some time. Alema and Tesar are currently with them while Tekli is getting some rest."

Jaina took the news in stride. "That's good."

"We're still on course for Hapes?"

"We'll get there in another day."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

An uneasy silence filled the cockpit.

"I've talked with Ganner," Zekk ventured.

"Good for you."

"Jaina…"

"Look Zekk, you and the others have made it clear. I can't do anything for Jacen. What I will do, however, is to make damned sure that Anakin and Tahiri live. So don't mention it again, clear?"

"Clear," Zekk said. He could clearly feel the fear she was trying to bottle up and knew that nothing good would occur should the worst happen. An awkward silence stretched through the cockpit. He and Jaina had used to be so close, but with the war the distance between them seemed to have increased exponentially.

"Is it a bad thing?" Jaina began in a voice so small that Zekk nearly missed it.

"Jaina?"

"Is it a bad thing that I'm relieved that it was Jacen who was taken and not Anakin?"

Zekk, startled by her question, quickly searched for an answer. "Of course not, Jaina. Anakin is your little brother after all."

Jaina swallowed. "No, I'm not relieved because of that."

"You're not?"

"It's like this," Jaina murmured, her hair cascading around her face as she hung her head. "For the past two years, I've listened to Anakin and Jacen debate the role of Jedi and our relationship to the Force."

Zekk opened his mouth to respond, but Jaina quickly shook her head to silence him. "Anakin is just beginning to figure it out. After he rescued Tahiri on Yavin Four, I sensed something different about him. He learned something there, something the rest of us don't know but should. So I'm relieved not only because he is my brother, but because whatever he had learned won't end with him. He has always been different. Special."

"And Jacen?

Jaina unconsciously reached out through the Force for her twin, before quickly abandoning her attempt. The last thing she wanted to do was feel any of his pain. "Jacen…he's just Jacen, my twin. My brother. You saw him this mission, he was always second guessing Anakin, obsessing over his motives and methods. Jacen tried to make Anakin question everything he believed in because he didn't agree with him. You saw what happened every time that happened. It tore the group apart, bit by bit. People died because even Anakin began to lose faith in himself. Jacen fears the dark side to such an extent that he would rather the Jedi quibble about the how's and whys of their actions than actually doing something about it. At least Anakin was willing to do _something_ in this war."

Zekk was about to respond, when he felt stray bits of emotion come across their bond. Incredulous at what he was sensing, he turned his full attention to Jaina. "You blame Jacen for Anakin's injuries?"

Jaina was too tired to even try to keep her feelings and memories from leaking to her childhood acquaintance. "A little."

"You can't blame yourself for Anakin's condition any more than you can blame you can blame Jacen." Zekk protested. "Sure Jacen may have caused Anakin to doubt himself, but Jacen did so to keep Anakin from making any rash decisions. To make sure that Anakin wasn't going to sacrifice everything, even his own morals, for the sake of the mission. It was Anakin's own recklessness that nearly got him killed. His own confidence in himself that caused the mission to dissolve as fast as it did. I'm not saying Anakin is at fault for everything, but had he taken the time to think about his actions, the mission may have turned out better."

Jaina's brandy brown eyes held no warmth as they met Zekk's, letting the other know that he was fast losing whatever friendship they might have still had. "He nearly died because the rest of us were too thickheaded too see that he was suffering the most out of all of us. Anakin was injured because he was trying to protect me. His situation deteriorated because he was trying to keep the rest of us alive; and he almost died because he was trying to redeem himself in Jacen's eyes, his big brother. For Sith's sake, he thought it would make the situation better if he gave his life so that all of us could get away! Anakin believed, just as you do, that he was responsible for getting us into this mess, and that it was _he_ who needed to get us out of it. The fact that we all thought the same just goes to show how stupid we really are!

You even said it yourself, he was the leader, it was _his_mission, _his_responsibility to get us off that planet. Never once did we stop to think that he was something more than the ideal figurehead everyone's trying to make him out to be. It took me, seeing him rush into that crowd of Vong, to remind me of one painful fact. He's just a seventeen year old kid. A kid everyone in this galaxy has decided to look to because they can't solve their own _kriffing_ problems!"

Zekk answered in subdued tones, hanging his head sadly as he felt the raw emotion now pouring from Jaina's non-existent mental barriers. "As much as you think that, Jaina, you won't be able to change anyone else's minds. Sure his near death may have reminded everyone here that he's only human, but do you really think anyone else will care? You already know it, don't you? That the minute we return to New Republic space, he'll be treated as a hero once more. Never mind that he nearly died and that we've lost several good friends in the process.

All the politicians, even the older Jedi, will see Anakin as nothing more than a pawn to advance their own plans. At the same time though, you know as well as I do that Anakin's own thoughts and feelings on the matter will be ignored. Borsk Fey'lya will probably even pin a medal to Anakin's jumpsuit while Anakin's still floating in bacta. Even Jacen will become a hero. The spin-machines will turn his capture into some heroic sacrifice on par with the actions of Anakin and Tahiri. The others who died will be given a token ceremony and then forgotten. As far as anyone will be concerned, this mission was a great success. Not only were the mission objectives accomplished, but the galaxy gets two of the three Solo's back again."

Jaina's head was bowed and she remained silent, so Zekk continued. "Once all that occurs, do you really expect to see the younger Jedi treat Anakin the same? They barely know Anakin, but here is he, marching us into a suicide mission and bringing us back out. Anakin's fast becoming a symbol for the Jedi Order, their hope. He _has_to be better than the average Jedi. He _has_to think about the consequences of his actions. You heard Master Horn last time, half the older Jedi already see him succeeding Master Skywalker as the next Jedi Grandmaster, the others don't even plan to protest it should that time come. It doesn't matter that Anakin is only a seventeen year old kid at heart, because he's going to have to grow up a whole lot faster. After this mission, he'll be facing responsibilities that would destroy people much greater than him."

"He won't be the only one facing those responsibilities," Jaina murmured, her fists clenching as she, even though she hated to do so, conceded Zekk's point. "If I know her like I think I do, Tahiri will be there at his side all the way. I will be too. All of us who truly know him, trust and love him, we'll be right there with him. If there is such thing as destiny, then I believe that Anakin was destined to reshape this Order, to give it something that they lost a very long time ago. I'll be damned if I let my brother try something as crazy as this without me."

Jaina's message was clear as starred down her childhood friend. He would either be helping her protect Anakin, or walk a different path that practically guaranteed the ending of whatever relationship they had left.

Her face was impassive as Zekk took a deep breath. "We may not always see eye to eye on things, Jaina, and I know that we haven't exactly been the closest of friends recently. Even then, I still consider Anakin my friend. His survival shows that, no matter what the galaxy will throw at us, at the very least we'll still be able to trust in the Force, right?"

At his words, Jaina couldn't help but feel a small amount of disappointment. He was as good as saying that there were limits to how far he was willing to go for them. Then again, even though he hadn't said anything she didn't already know, Jaina was once again reminded of how different their opinions had become. Zekk's cautiousness of the dark side mirrored Jacen's. She still hadn't forgotten that he, along with Jacen, had been among those who had voted _against_ going after the voxyn queen. Unwilling to continue the conversation for fear of revealing just _how_ different their views had become, Jaina stood.

"You know, I think I'll go into a healing trance after all. We still have a while until Hapes, anyways."

Zekk watched her retreating form with some amount of trepidation, but also a hint of nostalgia. The war really was changing Jaina, shaping her into someone he could no longer recognize. He clearly remembered the fun times they had as youth, going up against bounty hunters and the random criminal organization.

It had been Jaina who had been willing to risk her life to redeem him. Jaina who had pulled him back into the light side. But now, now he didn't quite know what to think. She wasn't falling to the dark side, that much he was sure. Her brothers were too important to her for that. She put a strong front to everyone now, but deep down, Zekk knew that some remnant of the hopeful teen who had saved him, survived. It wasn't that she didn't care, but that she cared too much.

Jaina may have recognized the pressures everyone was placing on Anakin, but Zekk wondered if she recognized the pressures she was placing on herself. This was on top of the fame she already had by being a child of Han and Leia Solo, a Jedi, and one of the best, youngest pilots in Rogue Squadron. Though Jaina wanted to watch out for her younger brother, who was watching out for her? It was as if she stopped caring about what would happen to herself.

Zekk shuddered as a Force vision momentarily flashed through his mind. That was it. Jaina was slowly turning herself into a weapon. If Anakin was to be the Jedi Order's heart, than Jaina was turning into its sword. Hardening, sharpening herself to protect those she cared for. But weapons were not indestructible, and Zekk swore to himself to be there for her when the time came. When the Sword of the Jedi finally broke.

**[+][+] [+][+]**

A/N: Welcome to the beginning of a very long ride. This AU story will follow aspects of the EU canon from the New Jedi Order series with many plot twists and tweaks to the story arcs. A sequel is in the works as well, covering post-NJO era, to be posted in the far future.

7/7/12: Edited for minor grammar, spelling and wording errors. As of this edit, I am currently half way through my version of Final Prophecy.


	2. Dark Journey

**Two**

***I* *I***

The inhuman wail that swept through the small ship was heard by all, and the despair that accompanied it was just as crippling. Almost simultaneously, an equally distraught cry rang out. The already exhausted strike team couldn't help but mirror Jaina and Tenel Ka's sorrows as Jacen's death swept over them like an unexpected tidal wave.

Ganner, who was at the cockpit, simply stared out into the vast expanse of space, his eyes dull. It had been his decision to leave Jacen behind, and though he knew that it had been the right one, it didn't make Jacen's death any easier to bear. The two may not have been close, but Ganner's stomach couldn't help but churn with guilt. Again, he had to leave someone behind to die. Again, someone else lived and he didn't. The anguish overflowing from two of the strongest women he knew only added to his own.

Next to him, Zekk bowed his head, obviously trying to control his own emotions as unshed tears shone in his eyes. Ganner could only imagine what it was like for the younger man. It was common knowledge, almost to the point of infamy, that the Solo twins, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, and Zekk had seen their fair share of trouble in their earlier years. Their tightly knit group and the trust that they had with each other had been evident by the way they reacted on Myrkr. Ganner couldn't fathom what it would be like to lose someone of that importance.

"Zekk," Ganner swallowed. "Go check on Jaina. I've got everything under control up here."

To Ganner's surprise, Zekk shook his head ruefully. "I'll probably be the last person she wants to see now. We had a…disagreement earlier on"

"Disagree…" Ganner's question was interrupted when the ship jolted to a stop. "Sithspit!"

Zekk quickly glanced out of the viewport. The hulking mass of a dovin basal mine, a Yuuzhan Vong weapon capable of producing enough gravimetric force to pull a ship out of hyperspace, was floating in front of them. Only a second later, an explosion rocked the ship violently.

"The Vong have found us!" Zekk yelled back over his shoulder as he gripped the yoke of the ship.

Their stolen Yuuzhan Vong vessel lurched back into motion, narrowly avoiding a wave of plasma missiles.

"It's a mine field," Zekk called out, his eyes scanning the space. "Head hard to port, we'll take cover in that asteroid field nearby."

"Great, all we have to do is fly through an asteroid field and we're clear," Ganner said. "No big deal."

"You got a better idea?"

_"Jeedai, this is Harrar, priest of Yun-Harla, you are surrounded. Surrender the Ksstarr now and I will grant you a swift death."_

Both Jedi looked to the villip, then at each other.

_"Stroke the inverted villip, Jeedai, if you wish to beg for mercy."_

Before either male could reach for the device, Jaina's hand beat them to it. "This is Jaina Solo, it will be a warm day on Hoth before we surrender _our_ ship to you."

_"It is not your vessel!"_

"It is, and you know what? I think the Trickster is the perfect name for it, thanks for the idea."

_"Blasphemer! At this moment my yammosk is making contact with your ship's dovin basal. Any minor control that you have over the Ksstarr… "_

"The Trickster."

_"Will be superseded,"_Harrar continued through her interruption._"I will take great joy in sacrificing you to the goddess!_

"You're forgetting one thing," Jaina said, a dark glint in her eyes as she glared at the Vong priest.

_"What?"_

"I _am_ Yun-Harla," Jaina remarked, cutting the transmission.

"Ummm, Jaina? You do know we don't have any weapons or sensors?" Zekk said hesitantly.

Jaina, however, ignored him, displacing Ganner and taking control of the ship's helm. The ship abruptly reversed course and began a slow fly-by along the line of laid out dovin basal mines.

Both Zekk and Ganner stared at Jaina incomprehensibly when they realized that the Yuuzhan Vong were not pursuing. The ship shook several times, but it was from the gravimetric effects of the mines and not the plasma weaponry of the Vong fleet.

Occasionally, Jaina would stop the _Trickster_ and hover, continuing on only when she received a single click over her comlink. It was Zekk who finally managed to voice his confusion.

"Jaina?"

"Lowbacca and Tesar have been playing with the ship sensors. We can receive but we don't transmit. Not that that does us any good."

"What?"

"Besides, a goddess doesn't need weapons or sensors," Jaina suddenly sent the ship barreling towards the asteroid field as Alema emerged into the cockpit.

Zekk sent a cautious glance at his co-pilot. "Jaina, care to share your plan?"

"You really have to ask that, Zekk? I'm going to kill every last member of Harrar's fleet. Then I'll let Tenel Ka handle him personally."

"That's…"

"Zekk, don't lecture me about vengeance or the dark side! I'm fed up with all these squabbles about the Force. They nearly got Anakin and Tahiri killed. It _just_ got Jacen killed! No more! If we continue to dither, the Jedi are all but dead. Besides, you _know_ that they will attack Hapes eventually, it's a foregone conclusion. You can consider this as a thinning of their ranks."

Zekk exhaled shakily as he locked onto her glacial gaze. Any grief she may have been feeling from her brother's death was locked away so tightly that he couldn't even get a whiff of it. "Fine, but I'm doing this to protect the people of Hapes."

"Justify it however you want," Jaina muttered, clicking her comlink. "All ready Lowbacca, drop the jamming for only a little bit, we want them following us into the asteroid field. Tesar, you got the voids back up?"

"Thiss one is good to go," Tesar replied after Lowbacca's warbling affirmative.

In another instant, the ship began to rock again as Harrar's coralskippers renewed their pursuit. Using the Force to guide her, Jaina entered the asteroid field at full speed. Attempting to follow her, three of the coralskippers were immediately smashed to pieces as they misjudged the trajectory of the large space rocks. Another two ended up colliding, leaving only five pursuit fighters left. In the meantime, Harrar's clustership and his three Yuuzhan Vong corvette-escorts cautiously approached the edge of the asteroid field. Another two squadrons of coralskippers awaited on stand-by as the honor of the hunt fell to their first comrades.

After only three, long, stressful minutes, the creatures representing the five fighters crawled off the Yuuzhan Vong's sensor net, no longest registering.

Almost immediately, the remaining twenty-four fighters flew into the asteroid field. Though they were more careful than their predecessors, they still suffered casualties from the space-rocks as they approached the _Ksstarr's_ position. They were fortunate. If it hadn't been for Harrar's yammosk tracking the _Ksstarr's_ every move, visually sighting a Yuuzhan Vong vessel in an asteroid field would have been near impossible.

Just as the fighters began approaching the massive asteroid the _Ksstarr_ was using as cover, disaster struck. The rock exploded violently, instantly shredding the nearest fighters and gunboats before they even realized what had happened. Others tried to maneuver out of the way, only to crash into other asteroids or each other. By the time those in the corvettes outside the asteroid field registered what had happened, they no longer had a fighter escort. Only seconds later, the _Ksstarr_ blinked off their sensor grids once more. To the frustration of the Yuuzhan Vong crew, thought, they knew it was still out there.

Harrar snarled at the sight, pounding a fist on the arm of his chair. "Send in the others, they are to bring those _Jeedai_ to me!"

With the message relayed, the three corvettes began to blast their way into the asteroid field, their plasma weaponry blazing.

Affixed to a nearby asteroid, the Jedi looked on.

"Having the villip mimic our ship was a neat trick," Ganner said with a chuckle, glancing back to the floating coralskipper hulks. "But we only had one. How are we going to get rid of these three, Goddess?"

Jaina rewarded him with a smirk that was borderline feral. "Watch and learn. Lowbacca, Tesar, dump our cargo and let them wake up when they reach their targets."

"Cargo?" Zekk blinked as the two responded with affirmative clicks.

"You didn't think I went by those mines because it was the scenic route, did you?"

"You didn't," Alema whispered, a grin appearing on her face.

Jaina tilted her head with a matching grin. "I did."

Unbeknown to the crews of the three corvettes below, six, large dovin basal mines floated down towards them, powered only by their initial momentum. Though one was destroyed by a passing asteroid, the others bypassed the oblivious shielding crews. Suddenly, the _Ksstarr_ reappeared on everyone's sensors, and the corvettes banked hard as they sped up to chase the ship. The actual sight of the stolen vessel, weaving in and out of the asteroid field, seemed to invigorate the warriors as the gun crews opened fire. But just as the _Ksstarr_ passed by a series of larger rocks, the dovin basal mines woke from their Jedi-induced slumber.

The corvettes _own_ dovin basals were thrown off by the sudden appearance of another gravimetric force and tried to correct the situation with jarring results. At the same time, the pull produced by the mines drew in the larger space rocks like a magnet. One of the corvettes sustained heavy damage, and the attached dovin basal mine tore a gaping hole in the weakened structure. Bodies flew out into space as the dying ship careened into another asteroid.

Another of the corvettes had an even worse time, falling prey to two mines instead of one. The gravimetric forces of the two mines wreaked havoc with its dovin basal, yanking the crew violently to one side of the ship, and then back the other way as the ship attempted to compensate. The members of the crew who had managed to avoid getting plastered into the cabin walls, could only stare in defeat as a dagger-sized asteroid flew towards the bridge of their doomed vessel. In seconds, the ship itself was consumed in a giant fireball.

The last vessel was the only one to survive Jaina's latest trap. By the time the crew managed to recover, however, the _Ksstarr_had once again disappeared. Cautiously, the captain ordered his crew to withdraw. Having already lost their sister-ships, the scarred warrior had no desire to further involve himself in the Harrar's priestly troubles.

Not that it meant anything to the Jedi.

As the ship tried to reverse its course, large asteroid slabs seemed to maneuver themselves directly in its path. The Yuuzhan Vong corvette opened fire, obliterating the obstruction, only to have more of the asteroids float in its way.

"_Jeedai_ tricks!" The captain yelled in alarm.

The space-rocks, which had only been blocking the ship's passage, suddenly accelerated towards the corvette. Try as the shielding crews might, the mini-singularities were no match for the tons of space-rock sent flying at the vessel. Like debris caught in a garbage compactor, the last of the corvettes was crushed between two massive slabs of rock. No one survived.

Back onboard the Yuuzhan Vong clustership, various voices were crying out in alarm. "Your Eminence, the _Ksstarr_ has reappeared! It heads straight for us!"

"They do not have weapons' control, what does the _Jeedai_ plan to do now?"

"Perhaps they mean to take us with them." The sensor officer said.

"Nonsense," Khalee Lah dismissed. "Though their ramming us would cause damage, this ship would survive. They would be killing themselves needlessly."

Through the viewport, the Yuuzhan Vong watched in bemusement as the _Ksstarr_ braved the multitude of weaponry and continued its forward charge. Just when it looked like they'd collide with the bridge, however, it banked at the last moment and disappeared from view.

"Well?" Harrar looked to his yammosk keeper. "Are the _Jeedai_ attempting to flee?"

"Unknown sir, we are no longer picking them up."

Harrar clenched his jaw and looked to his warrior counterpart. "Each of her tricks are becoming more costly than the last, Khalee Lah."

"She is a _Jeedai_ and a twin," the warrior allowed. "But be cautious your Eminence, do not subscribe to the heresy that attributes power to this _Jeedai._She is not even a pale shadow of Yun-Harla."

Harrar eyed Khalee Lah as he nodded noncommittally. "Of course. Yet thrice now she has deceived us. Jamming our yammosk, destroying our fighters, destroying our escorts, all without firing a single weapon. It will be hard to silence the rumors that will come out of this."

"Mouths are easily silenced, your Eminence. Once we have captured Jaina Solo, she will die a long painful death after renouncing her heresies."

"We have to find her first, Khalee Lah," Harrar motioned to the vastness of space. The _Ksstarr_ was nowhere in sight.

As Khalee Lah opened his mouth to respond, a commotion occurred within the villip clusters.

"We have _Jeedai_ on board!" Another crew member said in alarm, holding up a smaller villip. "The warriors are reporting four _Jeedai!_ Jaina Solo is among them!"

"What? How!"

"They must have landed on our vessel and are using some trick to stay hidden."

"They've broken through!" Another voice on the bridge called out, nearing panic.

"Are you telling me that the hundreds of warriors on board cannot contain _four_ _Jeedai?"_ Harrar hissed in disbelief.

"No…yes…well…the warriors are reporting that the four are very formidable. A quarter of their number have already fallen."

"Where are the _Jeedai_ headed?"

The officer double-checked with the villip, then swallowed. "Here, your Eminence."

Taking a step back in shock, but also slightly in fear, Harrar's eyes darted about the bridge. There were only a dozen warriors and a couple of shapers. If the stories about the _Jeedai_ were even half true, then this token force wouldn't even stand a chance. Baring his teeth in a frustrated snarl, Harrar turned to his communication's officer.

"Contact those of Yun-Yammka, have them emerge from behind the sun and fire on our vessel."

"What?" Khalee Lah stepped forward in protest. "Have you lost your mind?"

"We have vowed to bring in or kill Jaina Solo," the priest said calmly. "She is heading here and we will die with them in the service to Yun-Harla. That is, unless, you believe you can stop her?"

With his pride as a warrior questioned, Khalee Lah stiffened. "Those of Domain Lah will never back away from a _Jeedai_."

"Then by all means," Harrar motioned to the bridge doorway. "If you and your warriors can stop the _Jeedai_ it is more glory to you. If not, then we will die anyways, but at least we will take them with us."

His scarred face darkening at the prospect, Khalee looked to the yammosk operator. "The _Jeedai_ have docked their vessel to this ship. If you want to live past today, you will find it and order the remaining warriors to kill any who have been left inside."

The technician nodded.

Khalee then looked to the warriors in the bridge. "Today we kill _Jeedai_! _Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!_" The warriors shouted in return, unwinding their amphistaffs.

***I* *I***

A storm of razor and thud bugs greeted Jaina, Tenel Ka, Zekk, and Alema as they rounded the corner. Vivid blades of light swept through the air and effortlessly cut a swath through the projectiles as the Jedi advanced. The narrow passageways prevented the warriors from overwhelming them with their numbers, no matter how many there were. Slowly at first, then with quickening steps, the Jedi broke into a light sprint as they barreled down the hallway.

The warriors met their challenge with guttural yells and charged as well. All were dispatched with lethal efficiency.

Despite this, no emotion could be felt from Tenel Ka. She was almost mechanical as she decapitated another warrior, before slicing the armor of another. Her braids whipped around as she focused on her new target, relentlessly battering the warrior until he fell under the onslaught of her blade. She was no longer human, she couldn't afford to be at the moment, but a whirlwind of death. Set forth not on vengeance, as she was well aware that vengeance couldn't bring Jacen back, but on the sole purpose of killing as many Yuuzhan Vong as she could. She would not allow them to inflict pain on anyone else.

Next to her was Jaina, a silent fury eradiating from the brown-haired young woman, growing with every warrior that fell. Jaina was beyond caring about the consequences. The war, which had cost her so much, had finally managed to take away a part of her family. Her twin. Her relief that it had been Anakin who had been saved over Jacen, was fast turning into a guilt that gnawed at her. There was no way around it in her mind. She truly had traded one brother for the other. At that thought, Jaina viciously maimed another warrior before jamming her lightsaber into his scarred face. These were the creatures who had killed her brother. It was only fair that she returned the favor.

Alema was a mixture of the two, with every Vong falling to her blade or blaster a victory for herself and her sister. She would honor Numa by killing Vong. It was the only solution that made sense to the Twi'lek. With cool, almost apathetic logic and a burning inferno of anger fighting on either side of her, Alema's own frustrations poured forth. She was no longer constricted by any regulations or laws. No longer had to hide or run. She would take the war to the Vong, kill every last one if she had to. Dark situations called for dark solutions. With every stroke of her own blade, she was reminded of the absence of her sister's blade. Numa, who had fought and died alongside her. Now, now Alema had to kill Numa's share of Vong too. After all, they always looked after each other, always shared their burdens. Now that Numa was gone, taken from her, Alema had to bear that burden alone. Alone, just like she would now always be because of the Vong.

Zekk, in the meantime, grew increasingly worried about his companions as the fight intensified. Both Tenel Ka and Jaina had become near-impossible to read, their emotions completely bottled up. What did manage to leak through, however, was hardly reassuring. The two were also complete opposites. Where Tenel Ka was doing her best to kill any hint of emotion, Jaina was more or less drowning in hers. Alema was like a sponge, taking in the worst of both, and diving with glee into the sorrows and guilt of the others. All too quickly, the warriors fell back. Neither Tenel Ka nor Jaina nor Alema allowed them to do so without inflicting several more casualties.

Silence fell, and the deck in front of them was clear. The only sound that could be heard was the loud panting of the three women.

"Well, aren't we going to chase them?" Alema asked impatiently.

"The bridge is just one more deck up," Jaina said stonily. "We can take a short cut."

With that, she literally cut a hole in the ceiling membrane and leaped through it. The others had no choice but to follow suit. They appeared just as the warriors who had been retreating, emerged into view.

"Miss us?" Jaina hissed with a dark glee, drawing her blaster with her off-hand and stitching the tightly clustered formation with ruby-red bolts of energy. Once the energy clip was out, she hurled the weapon at the lead warrior and launched herself towards him.

With Tenel Ka, Alema, and Zekk joining the battle, the fight was quick.

No sooner had the last warrior fallen, than the large membrane-like door that led to the bridge behind them, opened. Out came another dozen warriors, all much more heavily scarred than the ones who now lay dead on the ground. With these warriors, four shapers also emerged, the bulbous attachments to their eyes and arms pulsating disturbingly.

"Great, a real challenge," Alema said with a toothy grin. "I was beginning to worry."

"Any Vong is a dead Vong," Jaina quipped. "That's all that matters. Oh, look, a volunteer."

"Jaina Solo." Khalee Lah said as he stepped forward. "You are to surrender to me, Khalee Lah, or…"

"You know as well as I do that I won't surrender, Khalee Lah. But I will offer you the same courtesy, even if it's more than you deserve."

Khalee Lah's eyes narrowed. "At this moment, my men are searching for the _Ksstarr_. We know you are docked to this ship. It is only a matter of time before we find it and kill all inside."

"Another fool, another idiot soon to be dead," Jaina replied mildly, receiving a nod of agreement from Alema. "Why did I even bother to try?"

Khalee smiled darkly. "You will regret your insolence. Perhaps you will not be so cocky when we torture to death Anakin Solo in front of your very eyes. You were kind enough to leave your other brother for us so…"

Khalee Lah had no chance to finish his sentence as a stream of purple lightning forked out from Jaina's fingertips and struck him square in the chest. He was sent flying backwards into his men, twitching as the deadly electricity overwhelmed his nervous system.

"You were saying?" Jaina hissed, as the stream of lightning continued to pour out, unrelentingly from her fingertips.

"Jaina!" Zekk shouted in alarm.

But it was a full five seconds later before Jaina relented. By then, Khalee was a convulsing wreck on the ground, blood trickling out of his nose and ears.

"That felt better than I thought it would," Jaina said in a low voice, flexing her fingers.

In the span of another heartbeat, the remaining warriors and the shapers launched an all-out attack. The shapers were the first to act. The fleshy sacks attached to their arms peeling back and released a spray of needles, too numerous and small to block completely. Fortunately, the Jedi were already moving, dropping back down the hole in the floor Jaina had created. Before Jaina followed the others down, however, she hurled a belt, laden with the team's remaining thermal detonators at the warriors.

The explosives activated with a deafening roar. By then, Jaina had already dropped down to the lower level. The four Jedi, breathing heavily, saw and felt the detonation as a geyser of flame belched through the hole in the ceiling. The entire ship shuddered.

Wasting no time, Jaina leaped back to the upper level. Only the charred bodies of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors and shapers remained, some having been thrown into the bridge itself by the strength of the blast. She was soon joined by the others. Zekk gave a her worried look, but she ignored him.

"Let's finish this," Jaina said, her voice even as she strode towards the bridge.

"Yes, lets," Alema agreed almost eagerly.

"Tenel Ka, you can have Harrar," Jaina continued. "He's not worthy enough to challenge his goddess in combat."

***I* *I***

Harrar said nothing as he heard the four _Jeedai_ step into view. Staring out into the asteroid field where the ruined remains of his escort floated about, he once again wondered whether or not the heresies could hold a hint of truth. If Yun-Harla truly wished Jaina Solo dead, then why had she survived for so long? Why, after saying that _she_ was the goddess-personified, was Jaina Solo still breathing? Where the gods testing his faith, seeing how he would defend their name?

"Harrar, I presume." The one called Jaina Solo said poisonously.

Harrar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Jaina Solo, you are very bold or very ignorant. This vessel is the sacred ground of Yun-Harla herself. You cannot possible hope to live after such a transgression."

Jaina looked around casually. "Well, I'm waiting. When is your goddess going to strike me down?"

Harrar calmly turned to face Jaina, his face betraying nothing. "At this very moment, the fleet of Yun-Yammka forms up and will fire on this vessel. We will die a death befitting of our natures. Then, we will see if your blasphemy holds true."

"You'll die first." Jaina nodded to a one-armed _Jeedai_, who activated her lightsaber in response.

Harrar unwound his tsaisi and at the same time also pulled out a coufee that was longer than most. Instead of it being dagger-sized, the blade was more the length of a small sword. "If I do die, it will be in the service of my goddess. What will _you_ being dying for?"

Without a word, the red-haired _Jeedai_ advanced with frightening speed. Harrar's tsaisi spat out a spray of venom, but she leaped over it and landed on the other side of the high priest. He was ready, though her flurry of strikes caused him to step back several times. The _Jeedai_ was fast, nimble. Every time he struck out, she was already in another location. But, he could tell that something was driving this _Jeedai_ beyond the usual bloodlust.

He recognized it clearly in the way she seemed to systematically attack him again and again. Younger warriors were often victims of their own rage and grief at the loss of a crèche-mate. Humans were even weaker than the Yuuzhan Vong, their emotions more pronounced. The frustrated snarl the _Jeedai_ emitted as her blade narrowly missed his neck was all the evidence Harrar needed. As the fleet of Yun-Yammka gathered in the distance, he resolved to kill at least this _Jeedai_ before he died.

Aiming to take advantage of her one-armed nature by striking with both his coufee and his amphistaff-like weapon, Harrar moved into the _Jeedai's_ reach with a sudden burst of speed. His movement caused the _Jeedai_ to rock backwards reflexively. At the same time, Harrar thrust his tsaisi forward, forcing her to defend herself or be then swung his coufee at her neck in a downward slash, thinking her defenseless.

To his alarm, the _Jeedai_ allowed her momentum to continue to carry her backwards with the first attack. She bent over, her hand touching the deck as she did, causing his tsaisi to cut through the air above her body. Already committed to his follow-up attack, it was now Harrar who was the defenseless one as his second attack left him off-balance.

Shifting her weight to one side, the red-haired woman swept Harrar's legs out from under him, unceremoniously dropping the scarred priest to the deck, face first. Though winded, he quickly rolled away as a heel of one of the _Jeedai_'s booted feet slammed into the deck where his head had just been. The red-haired _Jeedai_ rose from her crouched position, her face impassive.

Her lightsaber reactivated, but she made no move to approach him, allowing him to return to his feet. Harrar grimaced, he had underestimated her and it had nearly cost him his life. They were not predator and prey, but two hunters squaring off against the other. With renewed respect, he and the woman circled each other, her emotionless grey eyes unnerving Harrar.

No warning was given as they both leaped towards each other at the same time.

Overhand, underhand, coufee to lightsaber, tsaisi to lightsaber. Harrar pressed on in a furious attack, intending to overwhelm his smaller opponent. Yet, the _Jeedai_ matched strike for strike, showing no signs of tiring despite the onslaught.

Suddenly, the _Jeedai_ stumbled on an uneven portion of the deck floor, and her lightsaber fell from her hands.

With a victorious laugh, Harrar swung his tsaisi and coufee at the same time for the killing blow. There was a snap hiss as the lightsaber reactivated, and a blinding wave of pain. Harrar blinked in confusion. What had just occurred? He looked to his opponent. For some reason she was towering over him, her eyes flashing with contempt.

Then, understanding came to him. She must have deliberately dropped her lightsaber, only to summon it with her _Jeedai_ powers when he committed to his attack. But afterwards, what had happened? As his vision dimmed, he looked around and saw both his arms lying on the ground in front of him. Both his arms and the lower half of his body. Harrar looked to Jaina, even as he found breathing near impossible.

So, it looked as if Yun-Harla truly did favor this woman. A feeling of despair overcame him and he emitted one last, gargling yell before the red-haired _Jeedai'_s blade swung down and removed his head.

***I* *I***

The sight of their leader being maimed, before he was cut in two and then decapitated, had a silencing effect on the bridge. The remaining Yuuzhan Vong were not strong warriors and had no desire to fight the ones who had just bested their leaders. Fortunately for them, the four Jedi couldn't care less about them.

"Great," Zekk said softly. "But we should get out of here, that other Vong fleet will probably open fire soon."

As he spoke, flares of light appeared off in the distance, and the ship shook shortly after.

"Too bad," Jaina looked about the bridge. "I guess I'll have to settle for the Trickster after all."

"What are we going to do with the rest of these guys?" Alema motioned to the crew.

"Let 'em burn with the ship," Jaina shrugged, pulling out her comlink. "Ganner, do you copy?"

"_Here._"

"Any trouble on your end?"

_"Nothing Tesar, Lowbacca, and I couldn't handle."_

The ship rocked again, and something exploded.

_"I suggest you guys get back here though, real fast."_

"We're on it," Jaina said, glancing at the other three. As one, they began to run.

Ganner's next comment surprised them all. _"Oh, and by the way, we've picked up several additional crewmembers."_

"Oh?"

_"Yeah, a couple of Shamed Ones. They appeared when they heard Little Brother was aboard, I think. We're kind of running into a language barrier but I definitely recognized the word 'Anakin Solo' once or twice."_

Jaina swallowed heavily. Anakin had mentioned the cult-like status he and Tahiri had developed due to their exploits on Yavin Four. Then again, these _were_ Vong. "Are you sure they're safe?"

_"I'm pretty sure they are. The warriors who boarded tried to kill them the moment they saw them. Why?"_

"We _are_ on the flagship of the head priest of Yun-Harla."

_"Tesar is keeping an eye on them for now. You can question them yourself when you get back. Which I hope is soon."_

A massive explosion rocked the entire ship.

"We'll be there in two," Jaina ended communications.

As the ship began to die all around them, Jaina, Zekk, Alema, and Tenel Ka felt a popping noise in their ears as the ship started to depressurize. Another explosion took out the ship's dovin basal, and along with it, the artificial gravity. Using the Force to sustain themselves, the four pulled themselves along the deck, occasionally propelling themselves through an open passageway. They just barely managed to reach the Trickster in time. One last hit caused a chain-reaction that buckled the rest of the clustership.

"Cut it a little close didn't you?" Ganner managed, his relief obvious as he helped them through what passed as an airlock.

"We made it, that's all that matters," Jaina replied quickly, sprinting to the cockpit. She and Zekk quickly slid into their seats and piloted the Trickster off the wreck of Harrar's vessel. A final volley from the other Vong fleet annihilated the clustership in a brilliant fireball.

"We've got skip's inbound," Zekk called out. "They'll get to us before we can reach the asteroid field."

"Ganner," Jaina called out, sending the Trickster into a spin. "Get one of our new Vong friends into the cognition hood. If they're here we might as well put them to some use."

"You're not planning to fight off the entire Vong fleet, do you?" Zekk said incredulously.

"If we're going down, we're going down fighting," Jaina retorted. "Maybe we can take another priest with us."

Meanwhile Ganner emerged with a smallish-looking Yuuzhan Vong female, her scar-less features a clear indication of her caste. Her lack of battle experience was clear at the complete terror she showed at the sight of the many coralskippers firing on them. Ganner pointed to the cognition hood, and the Shamed One's eyes bulged in disbelief. She yammered off a series of frantic sentences, shaking her head.

"Uh…I don't think it's going to work," Ganner said hesitantly.

Jaina clenched her jaw. "Well, somehow get the message across that if she doesn't use the blasted thing, we're all going to die a lot sooner than we want to."

Ganner blinked, then emitted a resigned sigh. Pointing to the Shamed One, then to the cognition hood again, he mimicked a starship exploding. "You don't put on, we go boom."

The Trickster jerked again as if to emphasize his point, the ship's damaged nature making it harder for it to compensate for the mind-bending turns Jaina was making.

The Shamed One repeated her string of sentences, looking pleadingly at Ganner. Ganner, for his part, couldn't help but shrug.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy! Don't look at me like that! Jaina Solo is the one giving me orders. So-lo, do you understand?"

At the mention of the name Solo, the Shamed One glanced at Jaina with an intake of breath. She looked back to Ganner and rattled off, even faster if that was possible, another series of words.

"Ganner!" Jaina yelled, cursing when a plasma blast sent the ship spinning.

"It's not going to work!"

Just when Jaina thought her life would come to an end, multiple Force presences suddenly popped up all around them.

"What?" The Jedi all gaped in shock.

A coralskipper, burning apart from a direct hit of laser fire, swirled past the viewport before them. More explosions, but this time not from the Trickster.

"Kyp," Jaina exhaled.

"Durron?" Zekk said in surprise, likewise feeling the older Jedi.

Jaina's comlink crackled. _"You don't know how happy I am to see you guys. Hang tight for a bit and let my Dozen take care of things."_

"Kyp? What are you doing here?"

_"You're kidding, right? Nearly everyone is awaiting your return."_

Kyp's Dozen made short work of the remaining coralskippers, though one had fallen victim to a plasma burst. That didn't stop the others, however, from reforming and barrel towards the capital ships in the distance. Shadow bombs were released towards the largest of the ships, creating plumes of flame and debris as they detonated. The X-wings then closed in, quick and nimble. They fired burst after burst of lasers from their quad-cannons, sending chunks of coral flying off into space. A moment later, however, one of the Dozen disappeared in a ball of flame.

_"So they still had grutchin in reserve,"_ Kyp remarked over the com-line, sounding mildly annoyed. _"Alright Dozen, let's finish downing the big one. Launch the rest of your payload whenever you can and fall back to Stick's position."_

More shadow bombs were released, and the massive Yuuzhan Vong cruiser shuddered violently under the new onslaught. Though it wasn't dead, as Kyp had hoped, it was badly damaged enough that it began to withdraw behind its escorts. The remaining nine pilots of Kyp's Dozen regrouped around the damaged Trickster while the remaining Vong vessels continued to pull back.

_"Jaina, is your ship still hyperspace capable?"_

"Give me a moment," Jaina replied. She then switched frequencies. "Lowbacca, can this ship make the jump to lightspeed?"

Receiving an affirmative roar, Jaina switched back to Kyp's channel. "Yes. We're on course for Hapes. Both Anakin and Tahiri are badly hurt."

There was a moment's pause as Kyp digested the news. _"Care for an escort?"_

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but when'd you start working with other Jedi?"

To Jaina's surprise, Kyp replied with a laugh. _"Since your dad beat me over the head with my limbs and told me to grow up."_

"At least he partially got through to you," Jaina remarked dryly. "Setting course to Hapes, we'll jump on your signal."

_"Understood," _Kyp replied. _"See you planet-side, Solo."_

***I* *I***

"Your highness, Ta'a Chume.'

"What is it, Captain Livette?" The Hapan matriarch, exceedingly wealthy and powerful, eyed the younger female with barely veiled impatience. Ta'a Chume already had enough on her plate with her useless daughter-in-law and she was not in the mood for any more complications.

"We are receiving a message from the daughter of the Queen Mother. She and her Jedi companions are requesting asylum and immediate medical aid."

"Jedi companions?"

"Yes, we requested their identifications," Livette hesitated for a moment, but quickly continued. One did not waste Ta'a Chume's time. "Of the two that need immediate aid, one is Anakin Solo."

"Anakin Solo," Ta'a Chume said slowly. "The boy was at Centerpoint during the battle at Fondor, was he not?"

"Yes, he is the one."

"If my daughter-in-law does not grant them permission to approach, then do so. The arrival of these Jedi is a most fortuitous event."

"Yes, your highness."

Ta'a Chume waited until Livette had left before whirling to her favorite, Trisdin, who had been quiet throughout the entire exchange. Now that the Hapan Navy officer was gone, he straightened as Ta'a Chume approached him with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Trisdin, judging from the fear you stink of, I assume the issue of succession has yet to be resolved."

"It is a shame your royal consort was only capable of fathering sons," Trisdin inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Your daughters would have made the most excellent of queens. Then again, you are still young and…"

Ta'a Chume let out a bark of laughter and patted his shoulder patronizingly. "You are an ambitious one, flattering me as you do. Just remember to keep your praise within the bounds of possibility. I have no desire to take another royal consort."

Trisdin shrugged, accustomed to such treatment. "It's a pity Isolder's daughter inherited her mother's temperament and culture."

"You give the Dathomiri too much honor calling what they have a culture," Ta'a Chume said with a dry laugh. "But still, Tenel Ka remains the best choice to succeed her mother."

"But she has no sense of duty! She refuses to serve Hapes, as you have done and continued to do. Her loyalty is towards the Jedi, not those who would be her subjects."

"There is the added difficultly, of course, of Teneniel wishing to give her daughter free choice. If the whispers are to be believed, this is quite a contentious point between her and my son."

"Then will it not be better to find Isolder a more fitting wife?" Though the words were treason, punishable by a quick and certain death, Ta'a Chume shook her head.

"The return of Tenel Ka and her Jedi companions make that unnecessary for now. Hapes needs a warrior queen, an image both she and her mother fulfill."

"But you just said…"

"Trisdin, you do amuse me so. Do you really expect me to bend to that witch's wishes and give her daughter a choice? I will not let this royal house fall due to the incompetence of some outsider."

"Teneniel _is_ the Queen Mother."

"Yes, but even the Queen Mother is not all powerful. Now run along and prepare yourself for this evening's festivities."

Ever the pawn, Trisdin sauntered off under Ta'a Chume's watchful eye. He might have been her favorite, yet he was hardly necessary in the long run. Ta'a Chume was no longer the queen, true, but she was far from powerless. She had her own forces available to her, wielded enough political clout to force her weak-willed son to do as she pleased, and could even influence the Hapan law courts. Her allies did not come without a price, however. The large and very powerful anti-Jedi group started by her mother was gaining strength and popularity by the day.

The arrival of her granddaughter was much more of a relief to Ta'a Chume than she had let on. Ta'a Chume was fast approaching the time when she needed to reward the group or lose their support. The latter option was unacceptable, yet they were too large for her to destroy on her own. She disliked being at a disadvantage, so it was with a twisted grin that Ta'a Chume looked up into the sky at the descending Yuuzhan Vong craft. Her granddaughter's ties to the Jedi just might come in handy after all.

***I* *I***

Whether it was a relief or not, the remaining trip to Hapes was uneventful. Though the Hapan Navy had initially been reluctant to let a Yuuzhan Vong ship through, Kyp's presence, and whatever powers that be, eased their passage greatly. Jaina couldn't help but sigh as the Trickster finally touched down.

"We've made it." Jaina slid out of the pilot's chair and stretched her arms.

"What are we going to do with the two Vong on board?" Alema bared her teeth slightly as she jerked a thumb towards the back of the ship.

"We'll worry about that later," Jaina shrugged. "I'm going to go check on Anakin."

"I'll make sure the Hapans have a couple of bacta tanks ready," Zekk called out after her.

When Jaina entered the room Anakin and Tahiri were being kept, a haggard and exhausted looking Chadra-Fan looked up in greeting.

"Tekli?" Jaina knelt by her brother's unconscious form and took one his hands in both her own. "How are they doing?"

Tekli rubbed at her eyes. What little rest the small healer had managed to get had been negated during the ship's encounter with Harrar and his people. "They should probably get into bacta as soon as possible. Anakin has several organs nearing failure due to his Force burn out, and I've managed to stitch up most of the wounds that weren't taken care of by the Force. Tahiri is in a similar, though less serious state. Fortunately, both will survive. Though, I'd advise against any more jostling before they get into bacta. Their lives at the moment are literally held together by medical thread and the Force."

Jaina exhaled. "But you said they'd live, right?"

Tekli smiled sympathetically. "Yes, thank the Force."

"Yes," Jaina said softly, concentrating on Anakin as she ran a hand through his hair. "And thank you, Tekli. They wouldn't have made it without you."

"There were so many others I could not save, I did not want to lose them too."

Jaina heard her own feelings reflected in the healer's words and bowed her head as she nodded in understanding.

"Jai-na," Tahiri's weak voice caused both women to look to her.

"Tahiri," Jaina quickly shifted her weight and bent over the smaller girl. "Don't try to move, you're badly hurt."

"A-a-nakin?"

"He's alive," Jaina moved to the side and motioned with her head. Tahiri weakly looked over, then seeing her best friend, let out a shaky breath of relief.

Three other figures appeared in the doorway to the room, Ganner and the two Shamed Ones who had left Harrar's ship.

Jaina arched an eyebrow. "Ganner?"

"Sorry, they wanted to talk with you," Ganner shrugged. "I'm not sure how much Basic they know, but I'm not getting through to them no matter what I say."

Jaina raised an eyebrow. "That's funny, that's what I feel like whenever I talk with you."

"Ouch, my ego just got…" Ganner trailed off when the female Shamed One behind him let out a gasp. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she was staring at Anakin and Tahiri. Then, as if remembering something, the Shamed One immediately turned her head away and closed her eyes. "Ummm…okay."

Tahiri, though barely conscious, saw the Shamed One and weakly let out a string of Yuuzhan Vong words.

"Tahiri," Jaina said anxiously. "Are you sure you're strong enough?"

Tahiri emitted a ghost of a smile. "I…I'll probably regret….regret it later. But knowing…you bunch…you've probably…scared those two silly."

Tahiri craned her head back to the Shamed One and repeated her sentence. On shaking legs, the small, scar-less woman approached. Tahiri called out to the other Shamed One, still behind Ganner, and soon both were kneeling before her with wide-eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling they see you as some sort of goddess?" Jaina asked, noting the almost reverent expressions on both Vong.

Tahiri conversed softly with both, who appeared to need a little bit of coaxing to answer. At the end of the conversation, Tahiri let her eyes fall shut, but she was grinning broadly.

"Tahiri?"

"That's because they do," Tahiri got out in one breath, flushing slightly in embarrassment. "The girl, Shaeri, is a novice of the 'scarred-Jedi' goddess cult of Yun-Shuno. The other is… Kadat, a seer of the 'bringer-of-life' divine cult of Yun-Ne'Shel. Apparently, the…the stories of Yavin Four, Yag'Dhul, and now Myrkr…are spreading rapidly. The fact that I…I identified…Anakin and myself with two of their deities on Myrkr…only amplified our status and made it easier for us to be accepted into their belief system."

"Wow," Ganner whistled, grinning at Jaina, Tahiri, and an unconscious Anakin. "Only teenagers and the three of you are already being worshipped. Keep it up and soon you'll be as popular as me."

Jaina looked nonplussed both at Tahiri's story and the recovery of Ganner's ego. Tahiri, in turn, let out a small laugh, though the blond girl immediately reached at her side in pain. While Jaina and Tekli fussed over her, Tahiri resumed her conversation with both Shamed Ones with halting breaths.

"Enough Tahiri," Tekli said sternly, shooting an evil glare at Ganner. "We didn't make it all the way to Hapes just to have you die of laughter."

"Just…just another minute," Tahiri martialed what little strength she had managed to build up. "Jaina… protect them. They chose to leave their people, knowing that they would be suspected by all, to be at our sides. They're completely devoted to serving Anakin and I because….because they see us as the…the salvation of their caste. I told…them to stay on the ship for now. It's the best way to…to keep them safe."

"Tahiri," Jaina said gently. "They could be lying. We did find them on the ship of Yun-Harla after all."

"Trust me…on this, Jaina." Tahiri murmured, feeling her consciousness leave her. "They…won't hurt…hurt…any…bo…dy."

"Tahiri?" Jaina said anxiously. "Tekli!"

The Chadra-Fan quickly looked over the young blond teen. After a few seconds, she straightened. "It's okay, she just pushed herself more than she should have," Tekli looked to Ganner. "Please see if there are bacta tanks ready. We need to transfer both her and Anakin as soon as possible."

Ganner nodded and left the room. Meanwhile Jaina evaluated both scar-less Vong before her. Both were knelt before and now facing their perspective 'cult deity' with reverence. Their heads were bowed and their hands out with their palms up as their mouths moved in silent prayer. Now that she could get a good look at the two of them, Jaina was shocked at how young they were. Kadat appeared barely older than herself, while Shaeri looked to be about Tahiri's age, their lanky forms thin from malnutrition and abuse. The one scar on Kadat's body was on the side of his face, and it looked suspiciously like a burn left behind by a lightsaber. Though Shaeri had no scars or implants, a metal diadem-like headband stretched across her forehead, with three wavy, lines carved into the center of the material. Jaina shook her head, unable to believe that she was about to trust a Vong, let alone two.

"We have two bacta tanks waiting outside the ship," Zekk's voice interrupting her thoughts.

"We'll be right there."

Using the Force, both Jaina and Tekli carefully levitated Anakin and Tahiri out of the Trickster. Alema, Tesar, Tenel Ka, and Ganner formed an honor guard behind them, while Zekk and Lowbacca ensured that the portable bacta tanks were in functioning order.

As they emerged into the morning light of Hapes' sun, the four columns of Hapan Royal Guardsmen sent out to greet them snapped to attention in respect, rotating on their heels to face the Jedi as one. While Anakin and Tahiri were quickly placed into the bacta tanks, a blond, Hapan nobleman, with a guard escort of his own, approached.

Tenel Ka stepped away from her friends and bowed her head politely. "Father."

Isolder's return smile did not quite reach his eyes as stopped in front of her. "Tenel Ka, this is a pleasurable surprise."

"My friends were injured, Hapes was the closest."

"Closest but not the best choice," Isolder responded in a low voice, embracing his daughter. "You should not have come here. Your grandmother is scheming again."

Tenel Ka took a step back. "Let her scheme. She knows full well the consequences if she attempts to harm my friends."

"It is you I am worried about, Tenel Ka," Isolder said. "There are whispers in the court that Ta'a Chume is preparing to make you the next Queen Mother."

"I have no intention of letting that woman dictate my future," Tenel Ka replied shortly.

"You may not have a choice," Isolder shook his head at her stubbornness. "I am giving you this warning daughter so you can _avoid_ future troubles. If you would just accept your lineage and become Queen Mother, her planning will be for naught."

"I _have_ accepted my lineage, father," Tenel Ka retorted. "I am a Jedi."

Isolder looked away sorrowfully, as if he had expected such a response. "So you are. Pray that your Jedi ways do not destroy you as it has done your mother."

Tenel Ka narrowed her eyes. "And how is my mother?"

"You would learn more if you spoke with her yourself. Perhaps, after seeing her, you will reconsider my proposal."

"Perhaps," Tenel Ka noted noncommittally.

Isolder patted her shoulder once, before walking past her and stopping at Jaina. "Jaina Solo, it is with great honor that I welcome you and your friends to Hapes."

"Thank you," Jaina inclined her head diplomatically. "And I thank you for providing the necessary equipment to save Anakin and Tahiri."

"It is the least we can do in our war against the Yuuzhan Vong," Isolder motioned and they began to follow the bacta tanks into the palace. "We received word only a short while ago that your parents and Master Skywalker are on their way to Hapes. In honor of their arrival, we are hosting a state dinner later tonight. I hope by then you and your friends will have had a sufficient enough rest and grace us with your presences."

"Of course."

"One thing, Jedi Solo. I already warned my daughter, but please be aware. Your arrival was welcomed all too warmly by Ta'a Chume."

"Hapan politics," Jaina summed up wryly.

Isolder gave her a knowing glance and nodded. "Hapan politics."

"What Solo trip to Hapes wouldn't be complete without it?"

***I* *I***

Tenel Ka wasn't sure what to expect as she opened the door to her mother's chambers. The sight of her mother, thin and frail, a far cry from the fearsome Dathomiri warrior she had once been, made the young woman's chest contract painfully. After her father's words, Tenel Ka hadn't really known what to expect. But seeing her mother in such a state caused her breath to catch in her chest.

Fortunately or not, Teneniel Djo was not alone. Though two of her relatives were caring for her, this wasn't necessarily reassuring. Tenel Ka wouldn't put it past her uncles and aunts to use ten, almost eleven, year old girls in the usual Hapan court intrigue.

"Taryn, Trista."

Both girls looked up as one, then bowed their heads politely. "Princess."

"How does my mother fare?"

"She's better now that your grandmother has abandoned her attempts to kill her."

"Taryn!" One of the girls hastily chastised the other.

"What Trista? It's true."

"It doesn't matter. Ta'a Chume is the former Queen Mother, and you're addressing her granddaughter!"

As if remembering this, Taryn bowed fully. "I apologize for my rudeness, Princess."

Ignoring the bickering, Tenel Ka focused on Taryn's words. "Grandmother has stopped trying to kill my mother?"

Looking guilty, both Trista and Taryn nodded.

"Do you know why?"

When both shook their heads, Tenel Ka glanced meaningfully at her ailing mother. "Please leave us then."

"As you command."

As the twin sisters closed the door behind them, Tenel Ka couldn't help but feel worried. Ta'a Chume didn't do things without a reason. Sadly, her abandoning of her assassination attempts was far more worrying than if she had continued them. It meant that Ta'a Chume already found a way to circumvent Isolder and Teneniel. Slowly, Tenel Ka approached her mother.

"It has been awhile," Teneniel said unexpectedly, though her gaze was still directed towards the open window.

Tenel Ka bowed her head as fresh tears formed but failed to fall. "It has been too long."

"You have lost the one you loved?"

At her mother's perceptiveness, Tenel Ka felt the tears finally free themselves. She weakly choked out a response. "That is a fact."

"This war has taken much from us," Teneniel's voice was distant, a hand absently touching her own stomach.

"Mother…" Tenel Ka took the final step to her mother's bedside in one long stride.

"You must be strong, Tenel Ka," Teneniel said softly, turning and gripping Tenel Ka's hand with a frail grip. She pressed an emerald ring into her daughter's hand, before letting her own hands fall limply in front of her. "Stronger than I was, if you are to survive this. Much stronger. You will lose more, a sad future. Forgive me, I cannot protect you from it. Please, give this to the next Queen Mother, I…I no longer can bear its weight."

"Mother," Tenel Ka said hoarsely, absently pocketing the ring as she rested her head on her mother's lap. Teneniel, however, made no move to comfort her daughter. The Queen Mother's expression was vacant, containing no hint of life. Her small form almost dwarfed by the blankets that shrouded her. Closing her eyes, Tenel Ka swallowed as she tried, and failed, to fight back her tears. "You have always been strong in my eyes, even now."

"You will lose much, as I have," Teneniel continued, not hearing her daughter.

With a sniffle, Tenel Ka gripped one of her mother's frail hands in her own and pressed it to her tear-dampened cheek. "I will not let you lose anything more, mother."

But Teneniel had fallen silent, her vacant gaze staring out the window. Tenel Ka made no effort to move. In the privacy of her mother's quarters, in the protection of her mother's lap, she had no desire to. As cruel and as harsh as the galaxy was, Tenel Ka at least found some solace from it all.

Holding her mother's hand against her face, Tenel Ka rose and gently kissed her mother's cheek. If she could, Tenel Ka would banish her mother's pain with as many kisses as needed. But even the young Dathomiri warrior woman was not strong enough against her mother's grief. Instead, Tenel Ka rested her head back on her mother's lap and let her tears flow.

***I* *I***

Alema Rar was restless. It's not that she didn't appreciate the silken sheets and the actual water shower just off her quarters, but neither were really to her tastes. She didn't outlive her sister to enjoy such luxuries, not when there were still Vong to be killed. Her lekku twitched in agitation while the blue Twi'lek abandoned her mediation attempts and stood. Pulling on a black vest and fitting both a blaster and her lightsaber to her utility belt, Alema left her room. The past few days had been eye-opening for her. A man she had once thought invincible, had nearly been cut down. His friend, whom she had dismissed as a little girl, had nearly gotten herself killed right along his side.

Alema shivered, remembering the abject disbelief she felt watching Tahiri's near-suicidal sprint to be at Anakin's side. Anakin's actions had been understandable. He had been mortally wounded and was sacrificing his life so that they might live. Tahiri, however, had had no such reasons apart from her feelings for Anakin. Feelings that Alema had always thought amounted to little more than a teenage-crush. But in that one moment, in her mad dash to save Anakin, Tahiri's raw emotions had shone far and wide in the Force.

Alema couldn't help but feel envious towards the younger teen, and a little guilty. Looking back on that moment, Alema knew that she would have ran, ran to let Anakin sacrifice himself. It wasn't that Alema was afraid of death, she had stopped being afraid of it since the death of her sister. Anakin's death would have simply been one more name for her to avenge, one more reason why she had to continue to live. She had already lost her master, her sister, what was one more name? It had been that moment when Alema had realized that the depth of Tahiri's feelings for the handsome, blue-eyed Jedi far surpassed her own.

Not that Alema had been under any delusion that she could ever steal him from Tahiri in the first place. The younger teen's barely concealed jealousy and annoyance had been Alema's constant source of amusement, as was Anakin's complete cluelessness to their private war. _Guess he can't be a know-it-all about everything._Then again, Alema sighed, now that Tahiri was fully aware of Anakin's feelings for her, it would make baiting her a whole lot harder.

Despite her light-hearted thoughts, reflecting on the full extent of Tahiri's feelings brought up a sobering reality for the young Twi'lek, she was truly alone. Even Tahiri, who was an orphan and had been shaped by the Vong, still had Anakin. Still had the love of his family.

_It would have been better if he hadn't made it,_ Alema thought before she could stop herself. She frowned at that. It was true, though, wasn't it? At least that way she and the others could at least be united in their grief. At least Tahiri would be like herself, without anyone. But, it hadn't happened that way, Anakin had lived. Jaina had her brother, Zekk had his friend, and Tahiri had the one she loved. _But what do I have_? _What am I living for_?

Alema took a deep breath and looked around. She found herself at a lakeside, in the shade of an old tree. The smell of fresh grass blew through the light breeze, while water fowl created paths along the surface of the rippling lake. In the back, the steady trickle of a small waterfall provided a soothing rhythm. Yet, this idyllic scene was far from calming for Alema.

Sure she existed to slay Vong, but once they were gone, what was next? Her life was an empty one, and she had no desire to make it any fuller. That all ended with the death of her sister.

Alema felt a tickling sensation at the back of her mind and drew and activated her lightsaber in a single motion.

"Really, sister, is that anyway to greet me?"

Alema spun around, her jaw dropping at the image of her sister just above the waters of the lake.

"Numa?" Alema said hoarsely, her lightsaber dropped from her hands.

"Yup," the image of Numa nodded.

"But…how…why…?"

"I know you, 'lema," Numa said with a sly smile. "You're not going to give up are you? Avenging me? Making the Vong pay for what they did at New Plympto?"

"Of course not!" Alema nearly shouted. "They'll regret it, all of them!"

Numa nodded approvingly. "Now that sounds more like you. Those kiffin' monsters took everything from us. It's only fair we return the favor."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down."

"And what about after?"

"After? You know, when the last Vong falls to your blade?"

"I was wondering about that myself."

"Come on, sis. By then, you'll be that powerful Jedi we both wanted to be. Even Master Skywalker will have to acknowledge you. We both know that Anakin would never have made it back if you weren't one of the people covering the rear."

"So what? I'll just be a good little Jedi?"

"I'm just telling you to plan for the future, you know. You have to live both our lives now."

"But what if I don't…"

"Alema, I died. It would be completely pointless of you if you die too. You always were the stronger one, always had more potential than me. Now prove that the Force was right in taking my life and not yours."

Alema looked at the specter of her sister and swallowed. "I will."

"Good," Numa grinned. Her image began to fade.

"Wait!" Alema reached out towards her, taking a few, frantic steps into the lake.

"You'll be fine, sis. Make me proud."

"Numa!" Alema cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks as her sister disappeared once more. She sank to her knees, uncaring that the water was now soaking her clothing. "Numa." Alema whispered, head bowed.

After several long minutes past, Alema realized that someone was calling out to her. "Are you okay, Ms. Jedi?"

The grieving Twi'lek weakly turned her head in the direction of the voice. A woman wearing some sort of black armor with a light brown cape was standing on the lake's edge. Though she wore an odd, triangular headdress, a few strands of red hair fluttered free. From the color of her hair, Alema deduced that the woman was probably connected to the royal family in some way.

Alema worked her mouth several times and forced a smile. "I'll be okay. Just felt like cooling off."

"Is this yours?" The woman held up Alema's lightsaber.

"It is. Didn't want it to get wet, you know." Alema trudged out of the water with a heavy heart and soaked clothes.

"Weapons like these are beautiful, in their own deadly way."

"I wouldn't know," Alema shrugged, taking the weapon and glancing at it. "It's just a tool to kill Vong for me."

"We are fortunate to have people such as yourself, looking out for those unable to protect themselves, young Jedi."

"My name's Alema, Alema Rar."

"And my own is Brisha Syo," The woman said with a coy smile, the vertical scar over her right eye crinkling. "It is an honor to meet a Jedi of your caliber."

"There's nothing special about me," Alema said, clipping her lightsaber back to her belt. "The Force just didn't let me die when my sister did."

"But you can at least wield the Force," Brisha pointed out. "I have heard stories about it. Is it true you could crush the life out of your enemies with but a thought?"

Alema cocked her head to the side. "If the situation called for it, yes."

"Truly?" Brisha raised an eyebrow. "You are not afraid of the dark side?"

"If it helps me complete my task, allows me to save someone a second earlier, why hold back?" Alema shrugged.

"Why indeed. If I am not prying too much, who were you calling out to?"

"Just my sister."

"You still mourn her passing?"

Alema's smile turned bitter. "I never really got the chance to mourn. The Vong just aren't considerate at all."

"My condolences"

"Thank you, and thanks for picking up my lightsaber."

"It is not a problem, Jedi Rar." Brisha began to walk away.

"Wait, will I see you at tonight's dinner?"

The red-haired woman tilted her head to the side in thought before answering. "Yes, perhaps you will. I have a feeling things will become very interesting in the coming days."

***I* *I***

Jaina swallowed a lump in her throat, the soft, teal glow of the landing platform's lights making her appear paler than usual as her parents emerge from the Falcon. The arrival of her parents was no reprieve, though. It only served to remind her that she had failed her twin. That she hadn't brought both Anakin and Jacen back with her. Just facing them was hard enough. It had taken the combined efforts of Zekk, Lowbacca, and Tenel Ka to convince her to meet her parents. The final straw had been when Jagged Fel joined their ranks, insisting that she should treasure the family still alive and not the one she had lost.

The Clawcraft pilot had arrived a little while earlier with news of her parents' impending arrival and the fall of Coruscant. To say that the team of young Jedi had been shocked had been an understatement. The startled outcries and silent acceptance gave way to a wave of tangible relief with the knowledge that the Skywalker and Solo families had safely made it out. Yet the relief Jaina had felt upon learning of her parents' escape had only been fleeting. She now stared stone-faced at the ship. There was a hiss as the _Falcon_'s hydraulic pumps activated and lowered the landing ramp. In response, Jaina closed her eyes and tried to reign in the multitude of feelings swirling in her chest; lest the other Force-sensitives next to her pick up on it.

"Jaina?"

She opened her eyes and saw her mom standing in front of her. "Mo…ther."

Leia wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Jacen will be alright, Jaina."

Jaina stiffened in anger and abruptly stepped out of her mother's arms. "How can he be? He's dead!"

"That's enough," Han said sternly. "Your mother says he's still alive, and I believe her."

Jaina turned towards her father. "I _felt_ him die. My own twin."

"Who also happens to be my son," Leia gently reminded her. "I felt it when Anakin was near death, disappearing back into the Force. I can still feel Jacen, Jaina. Both of your brothers are still alive."

Jaina rocked backwards as if she had just been struck. Hope began to well up in her chest. But as quick as it arrived, she pushed it aside. "Are you sure you aren't imagining things? How come I can't feel him at all?"

"How come _we_ can't feel him, Ambassador Solo," Tenel Ka added almost plaintively, her voice a soft whisper. Though her face was still emotionless, it was clear Leia's words had buoyed her spirit.

At this question, Leia's face fell slightly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the answer to that. I only know that he is alive. With the war going on, that's enough for me."

"Try not to worry too much," Han forced a roguish smile towards the young Jedi. "He may have inherited Leia's brains, but he's got my stubbornness and will to survive. If you haven't figured it out already with Anakin's little stunt, us Solos are pretty tough."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Solo-toughness. How are Anakin and Tahiri doing?"

Seeing Jaina still struggling to come to grips with her feelings, Zekk spoke for her. "Before Tekli took off for a much needed sleep, she said Anakin will have to be in bacta for at least another four days if we want all his wounds to heal. Tahiri's a little less roughed up so she can be out in two and a half depending on how things go."

Han's shoulders slumped as he exhaled. "And the other survivors? Alema and Ganner, right? They sleeping too?"

Zekk nodded once. "Well, Alema's sleeping anyways. Ganner said he was going to keep watch over Anakin, just in case. Isolder warned us that Tenel Ka's grandmother was plotting something."

Now it was Han's turn to roll his eyes. "You know, the charm of Hapan politics kind of wears off after the first visit or two."

Lowbacca emitted a small rumble, to which Han shook his head in amusement. "Or in his case, the first ten minutes. Leave it to our kids to come to a place where the politics are scarier than a galactic war."

Leia tugged on her husband's arm. "Well if you're done insulting the royal family, Han, we do have a son we should probably be seeing. Jaina, will you and the others accompany us? Luke won't be here until tomorrow morning."

Jaina shrugged. "Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do."

***I* *I***

Tenel Ka was perched on the rooftop, lost in her thoughts and memories. The sound of revelry wafted up from the ballroom below, evidence that her grandmother's 'welcoming' party was going well. Absently stretching her remaining hand up towards the sky, Tenel Ka searched through the Force whimsically. Jacen was still nowhere to be found. The place he normally filled within her heart still achingly empty. Yet, Tenel Ka could not discount Ambassador Solo's words. If his own mother believed him to be alive, then surely she could not be wrong. There was no greater bond in the Force than one between a parent and his or her child.

At that thought, Tenel Ka lowered her hand and cast her attention to the opposite side of the palace, to her mother. What she felt was unsettling. Teneniel's presence was little more than an echo, as if the once proud woman had become a void in the Force. Tenel Ka could only imagine the pain caused by the loss of so many in so short a time. The red-haired young woman let out a soft sigh. Her mother was in no condition to rule Hapes, that much was clear. The added threat of an imminent Yuuzhan Vong invasion only made the situation all the more dire. But, to become Queen Mother? To abandon her friends for a joyless life of politics?

At her latest musings, Tenel Ka's sense of danger spiked. With a whirl, she snapped on her lightsaber and deflected three blaster bolts in quick succession. A single, cloaked figure sprinted along the rooftop, dual blasters in hand. More red darts flew through the air, the blasters' suppression systems muting the sound. Tenel Ka blocked each of the bolts, then sent two of them back at her attacker.

Obviously surprised, her attacker lost his footing and began a deadly slide off the slanted roof. Both blasters were discarded as he frantically clawed at the tiles. Just as Tenel Ka's assailant was about to fly over the edge, however, he found himself being plucked out and suspended in mid-air. That was when Tenel Ka's assailant's hood fell off to reveal that he was actually a she. In the pale light of the moon, Tenel Ka looked emotionlessly at her attacker.

"Hello cousin," Tenel Ka said mildly, keeping the other woman suspended over the edge of the building. "My aunt must really be desperate if she's willing to risk the life of her only daughter."

Despite the situation she was in, Tenel Ka's cousin reached for a holdout blaster and brought it to bear. The blaster, however, flew out of her hand and into Tenel Ka's. Tenel Ka simply regarded her relative with a raised eyebrow and discarded the weapon. Said relative snarled and reached inside her cloak yet again. The bright glow from Tenel Ka's lightsaber put a halt to her actions. Not many people would move with the point of the deadly blade hovering between one's eyes.

"I assume you are trying to kill me, and not my mother or father, because Ta'a Chume has spread the word that I will be the next Queen Mother?"

She nodded, and Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed.

"Then, the question is, what do I do with you?"

The suspended cousin looked at Tenel Ka in confusion.

"Normally, attempting to kill a member of the royal family is punishable by death. But I received some good news earlier, so I am feeling charitable at the moment. Tell me, do you want to die?" Tenel Ka applied the slightest use of the Force to compel her cousin to speak.

"No."

"Should you return without killing me, will my aunt kill you herself?" Tenel Ka asked, though she had already deduced the answer by the almost desperate way the younger woman had tried to kill her.

"That is how things are on Hapes."

"If I should let you live, will you try to kill me again?"

"I have no other alternative, princess."

"And if I were to give you one?"

"Princess?"

"At the moment, I have no intention of becoming Queen Mother. However, I will not put it past my grandmother to use my own mother as leverage to force me to take the throne. If I were to let you live, you would spend the rest of your days protecting my mother with your life."

"And what of my own mother, princess? She will not give up so easily."

"She was perfectly willing to throw away your life on a fool's mission. Should you take care of my mother, I will take care of yours."

"I…I accept then, thank you… cousin."

Tenel Ka deactivated her lightsaber. "I am not doing this entirely out of charity. Should any harm come to my mother while you live, you will wish that I had let you fall of this rooftop."

"Understood."

Tenel Ka guided her cousin back to the surface of the roof. "Good, after today, I don't ever want to see you unless my mother is at your side."

"Thank you." The younger woman bowed lowly, then drew her hood back up and scampered away.

Watching her cousin disappear, Tenel Ka clenched her fists. Ta'a Chume's machinations were slowly underway. What they were exactly, Tenel Ka did not know. She only hoped that she would discover what they were. Preferably sooner, rather than later.

***I* Chapter End *I***

A/N: So begins my version of Dark Journey. It will drastically differ from the book very shortly, as Anakin's survival has changed many things. Hope you enjoyed it.

7/7/12: Minor edits, word-choice adjustments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

***I**I***

The Force had a sense of humor. Of that, Jaina was more than certain. It was a cruel, twisted sense of humor, but humor nonetheless. That could be the only explanation for her current situation.

Attending the diplomatic banquet put on by Ta'a Chume in a clinging, sleeveless, crimson gown that showed enough skin to make her father wince, was one thing. She preferred her flightsuit anyways.

But it was her seating arrangement that currently had her shifting uncomfortably.

Whoever decided to place her with Kyp Durron, Zekk, and Jag all at the same table needed to get spaced. Even with the Hapan Royal Orchestra playing soothing music in the background, the atmosphere at the table was extremely oppressive.

Maybe it was because there were so many couples happily dancing on the dance floor.

Or the fact that she could more or less feel the underlying emotions of the others at the table.

As one, all three Force-sensitives present opened their mouth to break the silence. As one, they closed it, looking at and encouraging the other to go first.

In that brief lapse, the non-Force sensitive took the initiative instead. "You look lovely, Jaina."

The object of his comment blushed, while the other two men raised their eyebrows.

"I'd feel better if I were in my flightsuit in the cockpit of an X-wing," Jaina replied, mostly to keep the awkward silence from returning, but also to cover the fact that she was desperately trying to control her flaming cheeks. Especially in front of the three of them.

"No doubt," Jag smirked knowingly, furthering Jaina's blush.

How he managed to catch her so off-guard, even without the Force, Jaina had no idea. She hated it, though it gave her a warm feeling she couldn't get rid of, even with her Jedi calming techniques.

Breaking eye-contact, Jaina glanced over towards the dance floor. Tenel Ka was dancing with another noble, and it was quite obvious the man was unable to match the warrior-princess' grace or fierce concentration. In the end, a misstep had him unintentionally stepping on Tenel Ka's toes. All it took was a single, raised, copper eyebrow from the Hapan princess, and the noble looked as if he would die from humiliation. Quickly excusing himself with an almost frantic bow, the noble beat a hasty retreat. To the surprise of those at the table, however, another nobleman eagerly stepped forward.

"You know, I think she's dancing that fast on purpose," Zekk commented after the new suitor literally stumbled to the ground after his fourth step.

"No, she tripped him that time," Jaina chuckled. "Probably didn't even want to wait for him to misstep."

"You think they'll start a support group?" Zekk joked, as yet another noble man became a victim of Tenel Ka's flawless grace.

Enjoying the lighthearted banter that reminded her of brighter times, Jaina nodded with a smile. "I can see that happening."

"This definitely takes me back to our adventures when we were younger."

"Really? What part?"

Zekk shrugged, suddenly looking embarrassed. "You know, just talking like this about one of our friends. Not having to worry about…well… you know."

Jaina's face went through a myriad of expressions. "Yeah."

The sound of a chair scraping the floor caused Jaina to glance back over her shoulder. "Kyp?"

"How 'bout a dance, Jaina?" Kyp said with a disarming grin. "For old time's sake. I used to be your master after all."

"Key words are 'used to be,' _Master_ Durron," Jaina replied dryly. "But for old time's sake, why not?"

Accepting his hand, Jaina allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. Had she looked back at Zekk and Jag, she would have seen the both of them down the remainder of the wine in their glasses in one swig and promptly order refills.

"So, Kyp, what'd you want to talk about?" Jaina said matter-of-factly, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Can't I just ask a pretty woman to dance without having any ulterior motives?"

"Kyp."

"Fine, all work and no play for Jaina," Kyp shrugged, swaying with the music. "Rumor has it that you'll be hunting down Vong after Anakin recovers."

"Isn't that the job of Jedi this day and age?"

"True. But if you return to Rogue Squadron, you won't be given free reign."

"You want me to join the Dozen." Jaina stated, without question.

"I want you to join the Dozen." Kyp nodded. "And before you refuse me, think about what you can accomplish. What we can accomplish. I may have agreed to work with your uncle, but that doesn't mean I'll be at his beck and call. Someone has to do something about the Vong, and Master Skywalker is too bogged down in politics to act effectively. Join the Dozen and I'll also take you on as my apprentice."

Jaina regarded him with an unreadable expression, allowing him to spin her. "I'll consider it."

"You have other options?"

Jaina tilted her head. "If my mother is right about Jacen, then the Vong have him. I intend to get him back."

"You and what army?" Kyp remarked, dipping her and drawing her back up. The darkness shimmering in her eyes when their gazes met caused Kyp to shift his grip unconsciously.

"Me and whoever else ever considered Jacen their friend." The unasked question in her voice clear.

"So you're going to take Anakin and everyone else back into Vong space? Sounds like a challenge."

"Do or do not, there is no try," Jaina quipped.

"You would need support, a distraction, if you don't want the entire Vong fleet after you."

Jaina smirked and leaned forward so that her forehead was touching his. "You offering, Durron?"

"You want me, Solo?" Kyp returned her arched eyebrow, holding her gaze.

The music ended, and Jaina blinked first. She released his hand and took a step back.

"Think about it," Kyp said with a brief nod of his head.

As Kyp disappeared into the crowd, Jaina felt Tenel Ka approach silently from behind. "You seem pensive, Jaina."

Jaina turned to her friend and cocked an eyebrow. "And you seem beat. Although, those guys look like they've seen a couple of rounds with a rancor."

Tenel Ka glanced mildly at the group of thirty or so Hapan noblemen behind her, all looking rather worn down and haggard. Some were favoring one leg or another, while others were busy wiping the beads of sweat that ran down their faces in rivulets. At her narrow-eyed assessment, most lowered their gaze, while others suddenly found something else to do. "That is a fact."

"And you let them live?"

"The state of politics on Hapes is still aggravating," the red-haired princess admitted, leading them out of the main hall and into one of the palace's many gardens. "But, contrary to popular belief, I do not have a trophy room full of the heads of spurned suitors. If that was so, I would need more than one room."

Jaina halted in her tracks and blinked.

Tenel Ka wryly looked at her over her shoulder. "That was a joke."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get use to your sense of humor," Jaina said with a shake of her head.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Tenel Ka's face. "What is bothering you, friend Jaina?"

"Nothing much," Jaina said, with a shrug. "Just trying to figure out how to make it through the next day, like everyone else, I guess."

A silence settled between the two of them. Both still trying to regain their bearings after everything they had been through.

Tenel Ka was the first to speak again. "I…I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Do you believe your mother when she says that Jacen lives?"

Jaina, who had been in the process of sitting down on a stone bench, nearly missed her target. "Tenel Ka?"

"Do believe Jacen is alive?" Tenel Ka repeated softly.

"Why…why are you asking me?" Jaina swallowed.

"Ta'a Chume wishes me to become the next Queen Mother," Tenel Ka replied, stiffly staring out into the sky. Tears, unshed, caused her grey eyes to glisten in the faint light from the palace; the only indicator of the turmoil the strong warrior woman was feeling. "Before I can even consider taking it, I…I have to know."

Jaina focused her gaze on the flame of a nearby lantern, fighting back a swell of emotion. "I'm not the best person to ask, Tenel Ka. What if he is?"

"I would find and bring him back," Tenel Ka whispered hoarsely. "I would bring him back and never let him out of my sight again."

Jaina whipped her head around to look at her friend in shock. Though she had been aware of Tenel Ka's feelings for Jacen, actually feeling the extent of it through the Force was startling. "You love my brother."

Tenel Ka's grey eyes widened, as if she suddenly realized just how low her defenses had become. Working to wet her dry mouth, Tenel Ka nodded once. "I…I have always loved him."

"Always, huh?" Jaina smiled gently.

"Even if he does not feel the same way," Tenel Ka closed her eyes at the thought. "I cannot take the Hapan throne if he is in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. How could I? Anchor myself here while he is in torment?"

Jaina looked down at her own clasped hands and swallowed. "I may not be able to feel Jacen anymore, but I have to believe in my mom. If she says he's still alive, then he is."

Tenel Ka exhaled shakily. "Thank you, Jaina."

Jaina simply shook her head and sighed. "What is it with my brothers? Anakin has Tahiri so in love with him that she's willing to sacrifice herself with him. And here you are, willing to give being queen of sixty plus star systems to go after Jacen."

Tenel Ka emitted a rough laugh, her features not as tense as they had been only seconds ago. "And you, Jaina Solo. Do not think that I failed to notice the affections that Zekk, the lead Clawcraft pilot, and Master Durron were showering you with, tonight."

"What? They were not!" Jaina stammered, her cheeks glowing despite her denial.

"Not every woman can say that they have two Jedi and a descendant of the Fel family line at her beck and call."

"Tenel Ka! It's _not_ like that!" Jaina managed to hiss out between clenched teeth.

"If you insist."

Jaina groaned "Zekk is just a longtime friend, Kyp is just my former master, and Jagged, is, well…Jagged."

"It is as you say," Tenel Ka allowed with a knowing smile. "Now come, we must return to the main ballroom before we are missed."

"You're that eager to return to your prospective suitors?"

"I will simply tell them that I have no intention of taking the throne until I've rescued the man I love from the clutches of the Yuuzhan Vong. That should make my grandmother happy."

"You could always make it a competition," Jaina pointed out.

Tenel Ka looked at Jaina in confusion.

"You know, like a reverse of those damsel-in-distress holo-vids. The man who successfully rescues Jacen from the Vong can have an opportunity to become the future prince-consort. You help Hapes trim down on the number of nobles, and increase the chance of Jacen being rescued in the process."

Tenel Ka's eyes were alight with amusement. "If they continue to believe the stories Ta'a Chume concocts, then I just might."

***I* *I***

High Priest Naazar stood aboard the flagship of Yun-Yammka, the _Warrior's Calling,_ lost in thought as he stared at his assembling fleet. With the failure of the priests of Yun-Harla, the mission to capture and kill the _Jeedai_ Jaina Solo and her younger brother now fell upon his shoulders. Though he should have been delighted that he now had the honor to capture those who blasphemed the names of the gods, the fact that Yun Harla had chosen the _Jeedai_Solo over her own high priest troubled him greatly. Out of all the _Jeedai_, it was the Solo children who were most vexing. Why did the gods continue to allow them to live?

"Your Eminence," the voice of the commander of his warriors, Khadal Lah, interrupted him from his musing.

"What is it?"

"Are you certain you need this many ships to deal with the _Jeedai?_ The Hapan people have no fleet, and the nearest infidel forces will never be able to arrive in time to aid them." As the warrior spoke, more ships emerged from hyperspace, joining the already impressive gathering of ships around the _Warrior's Calling_.

"Tell me, Khadal," Naazar said casually. "When tracking dangerous prey, do you approach it with only your hands, or do you bring with you a true weapon?"

"I do not see the relevance."

"Neither did Harrar or your cousin," Naazar said, his massive, scarred form making Khadal look nothing more than a child who had yet to undergo any initiations. "I am of the sect of the warrior god, Yun-Yammka. Where those of the Deception sect relied on trickery and clever minds, we take pride in our skills in direct combat. The skills of no warrior can match up against our people. Even the Supreme Overlord himself uses those of our sect as his personal bodyguards. The _Jeedai_ have made a mockery of the names of Yun-Harla, of Yun-Ne'Shel, of Yun-Shuno, and they _will _be made examples of. If I have to use the firepower of this entire fleet to turn the Hapes home-world into a ball of ash, then so be it."

"Still, the fleet already at your disposal is nearly half of what we brought to bear at the infidel capital. Surely you are aware of the stories already being spoken about you and the gods?"

"Stories?"

Not recognizing the note of danger in the high priest's voice, the warrior continued. "Yes, your Eminence, the stories speak of how you fear the Solo children. How, even though the enemy is small, you ruin the name of your sect, of your god, by ensuring such an overwhelming victory for yourself. We are Yuuzhan Vong, warriors until the end. Not some cowering politician or shaper fearful of defeat!"

"You are fortunate, Khadal, that you are your uncle's favorite," Naazar said with a deathly calm. "Just because we are Yuuzhan Vong does not mean the gods will smile upon us if we needlessly throw our lives away due to our arrogance or pride. I will take no chances when it comes to the _Jeedai_. When the Solo children are in our grasp, begging for death, those who spread such tales will then feel the bite of my amphistaff. Now go and await the remainder my reinforcements. When they arrive, we will begin our invasion and the destruction of the star cluster these infidels call Hapes."

"As you command."

Naazar could see the sneer the warrior had failed to keep hidden, but did not comment on it. He had enough problems already without worrying about the leash placed on him by Tsavong Lah. Turning to resume his study of the stars and the ships outside the viewing port, Naazar's thoughts once again took him to the _Jeedai_. Everything he had learned since emerging from the crèche was challenged by their mere existence. Though he despised the stories that bit at his name, he was not so arrogant that he did not recognize the truth in them.

His hand tightly gripped the railing in front of him. He _was_ afraid. That was a feeling no priest who serves Yun-Yammka, should ever know.

One by one, more ships arrived.

He would flood the Hapes cluster with them. Drown the _Jeedai_ in his power. They shouldn't exist, couldn't exist, if everything he learned about the gods was true. If everything in his sixty years of life had not been a lie, he had to erase them. As he clenched his fists and jaw in frustration, he was unaware of the lone warrior standing in the doorway behind him.

Khadal scowled at the cowardly High Priest; his own hands clenched, but for an entirely different reason. The warrior was unable to believe that his uncle would leave such an important task to someone who was obviously so weak. With Naazar's reluctance, it was apparent that he would most likely end up taking matters into his own hands. In doing so, he, Khadal Lah, would bring himself, and the Yuuzhan Vong people as a whole, great honor.

Smirking, the warrior silently left the room. Yes, he could see it already. All the accolades. Even a meeting with the Supreme Overlord himself. He would do what countless Yuuzhan Vong commanders had failed to do, and once again remind the galaxy of the fearsome name of Domain Lah.

***I* *I***

Blinking several times, Anakin looks about as he finds himself on a strange world. It is Coruscant, but it isn't. A Yuuzhan Vong World Ship is high in the sky like an omnipotent moon, and the towering, burnt out skyscrapers are covered in some sort of biological material. Animals not native to the metropolitan planet scurry about. While Yuuzhan Vong warriors sit around campfires throughout the skyways.

For several tense moments, a warriors walks directly towards Anakin; but when the warrior gives no indication that he even sees the young Jedi, Anakin relaxes. Then he blinks again. The hand he had instinctively held up to ward off the warrior's advance was pale blue and definitely translucent. A quick check of the rest of himself reveals that his entire body is in a similar state.

"Okay," Anakin mutters, examining his hand again. "I'm either dead or the Force is doing something weird again. Let's vote for number two and hope for the best."

A scream of pain echoes from a nearby passageway. It is a voice Anakin recognizes all too well.

"Jacen?"

The screams continue, and Anakin sets off in a sprint down the ramshackle corridor. The path twists and turns several times, taking him deeper and deeper towards the depths of Coruscant. Organic debris coating the ground makes the durasteel floors slick, but it does little to impede him. It is as if he has no physical presence. As if he truly is a ghost. The screams stop, and for several heart clenching moments, Anakin fears that he is too late.

Not even winded after his marathon sprint, Anakin looks wildly at the several possible pathways available to him. Trusting the Force, he chooses a path that takes him even further down into Coruscant, towards its very center.

The screams resume, and Anakin runs and runs.

Finally, the pathway opens up to a balcony of sorts, overlooking a deep pit. Peering over the ledge, Anakin sees his brother strapped down to a Yuuzhan Vong device of some sorts that is connected to a floor matted with organic material. The very walls of the pit writhe as if they were alive, while Jacen thrashes in his restraints. There are two other figures present, Nom Anor and the strange Fosh creature Vergere.

"Enough, he is ready," Vergere says softly.

Nom Anor inclines his head and deactivates the device that holds Jacen. Weakened, the young man falls to the organic mat on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Leave us," Vergere orders the Executor. "I will summon you when I am done with this one."

"As you wish," Nom Anor bows his head.

Once he is gone, Vergere kneels by Jacen's curled up form.

"Do you see now?" Vergere croons. "There is no good or evil. No dark or light. There is simply the Force. What you did on the seedship is proof that your mind is beginning to understand this. The pain you just felt is nothing compared to the pain of an entire galaxy, is it?"

"I…I am a Jedi…my name…is Jacen Solo."

"Jedi, Sith, they are only titles given by those who truly do not understand the Force," Vergere mutters into his ear. "People who fear its full power, its potential. But you, you do not have to be afraid. I am with you. I can make your pain go away. I can chase away your fears. You can be so much more than you are now, if only you open yourself up to the possibility of a unified Force. Only then can you truly do the things you wish you could do. Only then can you continue to protect your family."

"My family," Jacen rasps, gripping Vergere's arm as he staggers to his feet.

"Yes, you couldn't protect your brother and sister using only your 'Jedi' powers could you? You ended up here, in the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong army."

"I…I…"

"Shhh…I know," Vergere whispers soothingly. "And I promised to help you. The remains of the Jedi Temple are nearby, perhaps, if you truly want answers, you should start your quest there."

"But the Vong…"

"They will be of no consequence. Now come, Jacen Solo. Let us see if you still claim to be who you are once we are done."

The scene before Anakin becomes blurry, fading away like an image from a bad holo-transmitter. Wide-eyed, Anakin reaches out towards his brother, but to no avail.

Everything was gone and Anakin was once more back in whatever grey-black realm he had started out in.

_Anakin!_

_Tahiri?_

_You stupid gundark! Where did you go! One moment I can feel you here and the next you're gone!_

_Sorry, I think I was on Coruscant._

_Coruscant?_

_Yeah, but it was all Vongformed. I saw Jacen there._

_Your brother?_

_Yeah, he was with Vergere and Nom Anor. I think they had him in an Embrace of Pain._

_Ouch_

_We have to save him._

_We have a little problem of being almost dead._

_A minor problem. I'm Anakin Solo, even being almost dead won't stop me._

_I knew we should have kept you away from the younger Jedi. All of their hero worshipping went straight to your head._

_I am serious though, I think the Force was warning me, us._

_Warning you? What? Why?_

_If we don't get to Jacen soon…I think the entire galaxy will come to regret it._

***I* *I***

Though she and the others had been discussing plans to rescue Jacen, even if they currently had no idea where he was, Jaina Solo frowned as she suddenly felt her mother's disquiet; loud and clear through the Force. After everything they'd been through, it was hard to imagine what could unnerve the former senator and survivor of countless near-death experiences so early in the morning. The only things that immediately came to Jaina's mind had to do with the wellbeing of family or friends. A quick check on her brother, and then Tahiri, revealed that neither were in any trouble. In fact, it felt as if the two were on the verge of regaining consciousness. She could also feel her uncle approaching the planet, unharmed.

The fact that Jaina was with her Force-sensitive friends meant that her own unease did not go unnoticed. Ignoring the questioning gazes she was receiving from the others, she stood. Then paused. Whatever had surprised Leia was now causing anger and disbelief.

"Jaina, what's wrong?" Zekk frowned, rising along with Tenel Ka.

Jaina shook her head. "Not sure. Just a bad feeling. Where are the others at the moment?"

"Ganner should still be sleeping, and Tekli iz with Tahiri," Tesar responded, still seated but tilting his head curiously. "Thiz one would like to repeat Zekk's question."

Jaina didn't respond, choosing instead to turn around and walk briskly in her mother's direction. She heard the others follow, but ignored them. Following her mother's presence, Jaina found herself in front of a rather large conference room. Several raised voices could be head through the closed doors.

"I don't care if you second rate politicians see this as a 'just' thing, my boy's not even out of his bacta tank yet!" Shouted a voice that Jaina recognized as her father's.

"Nevertheless, sir, his participation in the destruction of our fleet at Fondor is undeniable."

"He didn't even fire that blasted thing!"

"But he was instrumental in its activation."

"Trisdin, surely you can understand our concern," Leia's voice, slightly raised, took over. "Our son nearly died destroying a Yuuzhan Vong weapon that may have turned the tide of the war."

"If my understanding of the mission is correct, this 'weapon' would have only targeted Jedi. The only thing your son was doing was saving himself and his follow Jedi at the expense of the safety of the commoners. Surely _you_can see the consequence of his actions? We have more refugees than ever, and the economy of Hapes is at its breaking point because the Queen Mother refuses to stem the tide. His mere presence on Hapes endangers us to no end because we lack an actual fleet to protect ourselves."

"So what? Putting him on trial is going to make everything better?"

"It will buy us some time at least."

"Time, time for what? To sell out your people and make them slaves to the Vong?"

"At the very least, it will show the Vong that not everyone will bend over backwards for an Order whose presence has only exacerbated this war. If it were not for your son, hundreds of thousands of Hapans would not have needlessly lost their loved ones."

"And what does the Queen Mother have to say about this?" Leia spoke up once more.

"The Queen Mother is currently in no state to contest this. Her own support and popularity is low enough as it is. Coupled with the fact that no one knows of her diminished mental state due to Ta'a Chume's intervention, it would be most unwise of her to do anything else _but_ support this trial."

At that, Jaina finally had had enough and used the Force to wrench the doors to the room open with a resounding crunch. All eyes in the room turned to her. Breathing heavily, Jaina glared and took in the scene before her. Standing on one side of the room was Ta'a Chume, a pompous looking man Jaina assumed was Trisdin, and several Hapan Royal guardsmen in red outfits. Jaina's own parents were on the opposite side, both with their jaws set and their eyes blazing.

Tenel Ka leveled a glare at Ta'a Chume. "What is going on, _grandmother_?"

"Politics as usual, _granddaughter_," Ta'a Chume said, with a hint of aloofness. "There is a very vocal section of Hapan nobility that is furious with the fact that our limited medical facilities are being used to heal the Jedi, Anakin Solo. Coupled with the fact that our intelligence reports a massing Yuuzhan Vong fleet at Obroa-Skai, well, I do not have to explain any more, do I?"

"No, Ta'a Chume, you do not," Tenel Ka's voice was positively glacial.

Then, as if in an afterthought, Ta'a Chume held up a finger. "I understand that you and your friends wish to search for that missing Jedi. What was his name? Oh yes, Jacen Solo. Am I wrong?"

Tenel Ka's hands clenched tightly, the only outward sign of emotion of her otherwise stoic demeanor. "You are not wrong."

"Well then, if he is indeed alive, you had best hurry. After all, the Yuuzhan Vong are known for experimenting on their prisoners, are they not?"

Both Jaina and Tenel Ka sucked in a sharp breath, and Tenel Ka took a step forward. Before she could say anything, however, Leia moved between the two women.

"That's enough," Leia said with a deathly calm. "I understand that there are certain laws and procedures that must be followed on Hapes. If you wish to put my son on trial, know that we will use every resource and connection we have to defend him."

"Thank you for respecting the laws of Hapes, Ambassador Solo," Ta'a Chume inclined her head. "It is unfortunate that the Queen Mother is currently in ill health. If she were in her prime, surely she would have been able to put a step to this senseless move by a small group of scared nobles."

"Yes, it is unfortunate indeed," Leia said darkly.

Trisdin stepped forward. "It is truly regrettable, but we also have to detain the Jedi Tahiri Veila as well."

This time it was Jaina who voiced her objections. "What? Why?"

"It has come to our attention that she had been captured and changed by the Vong, and that no long term study or comprehensive medical examination of her has been conducted since then. Her detainment will be as much for her safety as it is for our own. Additionally, she will also be used as evidence in the trial of your brother."

"Evidence?"

"Yes. In addition to the deaths he caused at Fondor, he is being charged with collaborating with an enemy of the Hapan state."

"That….that…that's just plain ridiculous!" Jaina snarled. "Which enemy?"

"Why, the Yuuzhan Vong, of course," Trisdin replied looking down at a datapad. "Not only does he make alliances with their soldiers, if our information is correct, he has also started up a cult-like following within their ranks. He has even gone so far as to overlook the adjustments they made to the Jedi Tahiri, ignoring the fact that she now thinks and can speak in their language."

The silence was deafening as Trisdin, Ta'a Chume, and the royal guards filed out of the room. But as their words caught up to her, Jaina's eyes flashed dangerously. Tenel Ka reacted quicker. Bypassing a startled Trisdin, Tenel Ka strode directly in front of Ta'a Chume, stopping the former Queen Mother in her tracks. Standing toe-to-toe, Tenel Ka's stormy grey eyes burned into Ta'a Chume's equally flinty gaze. "You will regret bringing my friends into this, Ta'a Chume."

"You mistake me, granddaughter," Ta'a Chume replied evenly. "I have done nothing of the sort. Now, do you not have another Jedi that you wish to save?"

The dismissal in Ta'a Chume's voice was clear, but Tenel Ka did not back down. In an even softer voice, the Hapan princess hissed out a warning. "I will _not_ let you use my friends to dictate my future."

"That is not a choice you have, Tenel Ka. What I do is for the good of Hapes," Ta'a Chume replied in an equally venomous whisper. "If I must sacrifice a life or two so that Hapes remains strong, then so be it. But, do not think for one moment, Tenel Ka; that my plans revolve solely around you. If _you_ do not grow up and become the Queen Mother we both know you will be, then I will simply have another. Hapes needs a warrior queen, and your friend Jaina Solo is suitable enough."

Tenel Ka took a step back in shock. "She is not of royal blood."

"But your father is," Ta'a Chume said. "And your mother is in such ill health recently that her death, should it occur, will not come as a surprise to anyone. The only option you truly have, granddaughter, is who lives and who dies before you take the throne. Will you forfeit the life of your mother and let Jaina Solo take the throne, all for your foolish pride? She no doubt will, in order to save the life of her brother. Or will you forfeit your life as a Jedi and that inconsequential Jedi boy, saving your other friends, your mother, and all of Hapes? The answer is rather obvious, don't you think?"

***I* *I***

"Got all of that, fearless leader?" Alema said wryly, holding up her comlink for Anakin to see. Jaina's message would have stunned Alema, had the Twi'lek not already been in a state of shock from Anakin's unexpected return to the waking world.

"Maybe I should have stayed unconscious?" Anakin's voice came through the bacta tank's comm-system with a metallic tint.

"Too late for that," Alema said, her lekku twitching negatively. "So, you have a plan?"

"Alema, I just woke up five minutes ago."

"And your point?"

"That's not good enough?"

"Solo, you got me and the others out of Myrkr while dying, so my expectations are kind of high at the moment. How's your other half?"

"My what?"

"Blond, possessive, speaks Vong every so often?"

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, then winced. "She's awake as well. Apparently, she heard Jaina give the same message to Tekli."

"And she's not tearing down walls to get to here?"

Anakin shook his head. "I guess her med-center is closer than this one. They already have guards posted. Oh, and they just brought in a ysalamir"

"You could sense it?"

"More like the absence it created, Vongsense is useful."

Alema shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well, if they have guards there, they'll probably have them here too. So, you have a plan yet?"

"Jaina said that they'll be using Tahiri as evidence against me?"

"Yes," Alema said slowly.

"Okay…" Anakin said, almost reluctantly.

"Solo?"

"I have a plan, but you'll be taking a huge risk, and pretty much everyone will hate you or think you've gone dark."

Alema blinked. "And this is Plan A?"

"You wanted a plan," Anakin smiled faintly. "It's the best I could come up with in the minute or so since you've asked for one. Since I'm stuck in this tank for the next couple of days, most of it will be up to you."

"So what do I have to do?"

Anakin told her what he had in mind, and Alema stared at him blankly. "You do know that your sister recently fried a Vong with lightning?"

"She did?"

"Yes," Alema nodded. "And Warrior Girl split a Vong high priest into quarters."

"Oh?"

"Not to mention you're friends with a Wookie and a certain blond teen who would kill me if I did what you planned."

"Hence huge risk to yourself."

"You sure about this?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, especially the first bit, but..."

"No, it's okay," Alema's expression became unreadable as she smiled mysteriously at him. "This isn't like that time on Myrkr, this is something I can do."

"Alema," Anakin blinked.

"Take care of yourself, Anakin," Alema said, winking before she turned and sauntered to the door. "I'll need you to fend off our friends when this is all over."

***I* *I***

Before the _Lady Luck_even touched down, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker, could feel the anger and frustration irradiating from his niece, sister, and nearly all the other Jedi on Hapes. If that wasn't a concern enough, the darkness emanating from Jaina definitely worried him. She hadn't gone completely dark yet, he was sure of it, but it was clear she was flirting along the fine line between dark and light.

"Something wrong, Luke?" Lando asked, noting the slight tension in Luke's facial features.

"Probably," Luke muttered.

"You know, old buddy. Trouble seems to follow your family no matter where they go."

"I can vouch for that," the voice of Lando's co-pilot added. "Ord Mantell, Bespin, and Mon Cal were enough trouble to last me a lifetime."

"Yet, you wanted to come along on this trip," Luke said lightly, forcing his concerns to the back of his mind.

The co-pilot, however, shook her head. "No offense to your family, Master Skywalker, but I came because Tendra was willing to let me pilot the _Lady_ for once and I wasn't going to pass it up. How many people can make the claim that they've piloted one of the most infamous ships in the New Republic?"

"A résumé builder then?"

The young woman at the helm nodded. "If there's one thing working for Lando has taught me, is that I should take any opportunity that comes my way because I never know where it might lead. The fact that I get to see the Solos again is just a bonus."

"Lando," Mara Jade Skywalker dry voice caused the smuggler to wince.

"Yes, my dear?"

"You _are_ teaching your employees ethics, in addition to business, right?"

"Of course," Lando said with a nervous, disarming smile. "Tendra would have my head if I did anything to the contrary."

"Right," Mara said with a shake of her head. She looked to Lando's co-pilot. "Just remember, Anja, Lando's business advice doesn't always work out."

Anja Gallandro, Lando's protégé, grimaced and nodded. "Don't I know it. I can't even count how many scrapes Lilmit and I got into following his advice. Kept life interesting though."

"I'm sure," Luke deadpanned.

"Oh, one moment. Hapan Palace Control, this is the _Lady Luck_ on final approach to docking berth three."

_"This is Hapan Palace Control, you are clear to dock. For security purposes, how many Jedi are aboard?"_

Everyone in the cockpit raised their eyebrows.

"For security purposes, Palace Control?"

_"Affirmative, anti-Jedi sentiment has increased within the past hour, safety of large parties of Jedi cannot be guaranteed."_

Lando flicked the com-system over to his head-set. "Palace Control, this is the captain of the _Lady Luck_. We have three Jedi Masters onboard, the Skywalkers and their personal healer."

_"Only three Jedi, Lady Luck?"_

"Correct," Lando replied.

_"Very well, welcome to Hapes."_

The connection ended, resulting in a heavy silence as Lando's co-pilot navigated the ship around the towering spires of the Hapan palace.

Mara was the first to speak. "Anti-Jedi sentiment?"

Lando let out a small scoff. "As if the situation wasn't bad enough."

"What could have happened within the past hour, though?" Luke frowned.

"Master Skywalker," Anja touched a hand to her headset. "I've patched into the local HoloNet streams. Here, I'll put it on speaker."

_"…and Bran'ke Vas, the prosecutor in the case, has expressed her confidence in a conviction. She is quoted as saying: 'The Jedi believe that they can use Hapes as they see fit. That we will simply lie down and do as they wish. The loyal followers of the late Queen Mother, Ni'Korish, will not tolerate this anymore. How can the rest of Hapes do the same? It was Anakin Solo who massacred our beloved family members at Fondor, brought death to our very doorstep! Yet, even now, we give him medical attention and treat him as an honored guest at the palace! I intend to bring the full might of the Hapan legal code down upon Anakin Solo to show that murderers, no matter how famous they are, are simply murderers in the end. This trial will take precedence over all others, and will begin later this afternoon. People of Hapes, the refugees who have been forced to flee from their homes because the Jedi refused to surrender, I swear to you that you will all get the justice you deserve. That is all.'"_

"Great, a Peace Brigade affiliate is moving out in the open, with no repercussions," Lando said with a shake of his head. "It looks like our work's going to be cut out for us, eh, Luke?"

"It's probably why my sister and Jaina are beyond angry at the moment," Luke motioned through the cockpit window at the gathered individuals by the landing platform. "The fact that the Ni'Korish can move so openly means that Ta'a Chume must have given them her implicit support."

"So instead of a family visit, this is turning into a rescue mission?"

"No," Mara shook her head at Anja's question. "We don't have enough information about the situation. It may eventually come down to that, but we can't afford to be reckless in this politically charged atmosphere. Whether Hapes remains an ally of the New Republic may depend on what happens."

"What happened to the good old days when all you had to do was take out the bad guy leader and mop up their forces?"

"That's what you get for growing up too quickly, young lady," Lando chuckled. "Heck, even going up against the Death Star seems preferable to the events nowadays."

"Please, boss. No more war stories, you're not that old yet."

"Why thank you, young lady," Lando replied, flicking a few switches as the ship touched down.

"Though you're probably older than my father would be. You got a bit of grey along the sides."

"It makes me distinguished," Lando protested.

Mara and Luke smiled and shook their head at the banter. Lando could always be relied upon for lightening the mood. Seeing Anja had been a pleasant surprise for Luke as well. He was glad that she had managed to survive the war so far, and could only hope that her presence would help his niece and not bring up any painful memories. As the landing ramp went through its decompression cycle, the Mon Calamari healer, Cilghal, joined the group.

"Thank you for coming, Cilghal," Luke said.

"We are long past favors, Master Skywalker. Though I have every bit of confidence in Tekli, if _both_ Anakin and Tahiri are injured, it may be just a little too much for her."

"To hear Corran speak, the two of them will be just a little too much for anyone," Mara said wryly.

"Let's hope the Ni'Korish make the mistake of underestimating them, then," Lando added lightly. "Force knows we're going to need all the help we can get."

***I* *I***

Alema strode into the guarded room containing Tahiri's bacta tank without any hesitation, winking at the nearest guardsman. It would have been a standard medical center if not for the addition of twelve heavily armed guards and two ysalamiri. The said guardsmen looked at the new arrival warily, but made no effort to stop her. It was obvious they were confident in their numbers and the ysalamiri by Tahiri's bacta tank. All twelve of them were the muscular sort, armed with both guns and blades, and Alema didn't blame them for their confidence. From their casual, yet ready stances, they would have been trouble against any opponent.

Their charge, at the moment, was floating in a drug induced slumber, unaware of the world around her. Off to the side, a disgruntled Tekli was preparing various medicines as her snout twitched in agitation. Upon seeing the Twi'lek, the Chadra-Fan healer sighed resignedly.

"Alema?"

"Tekli," Alema said airily.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Alema shook her head, sending a flirtatious wink at another guard. "Just had some time on my hands now that Master Skywalker and the others are over with Anakin. By the way, what's with these tall, dark and silent types?"

"Jaina didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? I've had my comm off since this morning."

"Anakin is being charged with murder, and the others can't do anything about it."

"So what does this have to do with Vong Girl?"

"She's state's evidence," the leader of the guardsmen answered, stepping forward. "Jedi, I am Lieutenant Dalian, and this one is proof that Solo's judgment is impaired. Since this Jedi was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and shaped to their will, there is no telling whether the Vong have implanted hidden commands within her mind."

Alema blinked in an apparent attempt to digest the information. Any hesitation, however, was hidden with a flirtatious grin directed at the lieutenant. "So you're really getting this girl out of our hair. Thank the Force!"

The guards, who had been tensing in preparation for a confrontation, all looked at the Twi'lek in confusion. Some still stayed suspicious, expecting a trick, but Alema smiled both outwardly and inwardly.

Alema let out a chuckle and slinked over to the leading officer with the grace of a dancer. "You see, Lieutenant. You were right about this girl. She is a threat."

"Explain."

Alema splayed a hand across the man's chest, 'accidently' brushing her lekku against his arm as she circled him. "I've tried several times to have that little girl removed from our missions because her mind is part Vong now. But because her boyfriend's that Solo child, nothing ever came of it. Not only does she know the Vong language, she even thinks like they do, and can actually interact with their ships. For all we know, the casualties we took on our recent mission were because she was selling us out."

"I take it your views are a minority," the lieutenant said with a raised eyebrow of disbelief.

"When else could I have spoken them? As I said, her boyfriend's the 'famous Anakin Solo'," Alema said mockingly. "The guy's uncle is the Grandmaster with the flaw of giving everyone a second and third chance. I'd have to be stupid to openly criticize them."

"And yet you do so now, in front of one of your own," Lieutenant Dalian motioned to Tekli, whose mouth was opening and closing speechlessly.

"Who? Her? She's not one of my own, she's just a healer," Alema shrugged giving Tekli a look of distain. "Useless in just about every other field besides that."

Deciding to call her bluff, the lieutenant narrowed his eyes. "Will you be willing to testify your beliefs in a Hapan court?"

The sudden intake of breath from the Chadra-Fan healer behind her caused Alema to look back at her with thinly veiled disgust. Before Tekli could say anything, however, the Twi'lek chose that moment to wrap her arms around the lieutenant's waist and rest her chin on his shoulder. When the man turned his head to questioningly glance at her, Alema's face was glowing with delight. With a deep, seductive chuckle, she nodded and whispered silkily into his ear. "Absolutely. Ever since Anakin got my master killed, I've wanted to find some sort of justice. If it wasn't for him, both my master and sister would still be alive. If it wasn't for him, I'd still have a family. I'm sure you can relate to that, lieutenant?"

"Indeed," the man's face darkened. "I lost my wife and children at Fondor. Anakin Solo should rot."

"Yes he should," Alema nodded. Disengaging herself from the officer, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let me know the time and place, and I'll be sure to be there."

Tekli managed to find her voice again before Alema left the room. "Alema! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alema replied acidly. "Anakin has constantly destroyed families with his egotistical attitude towards life. My own and those at Fondor were not the only ones he ruined. Tesar lost both his sisters on Myrkr. He even got his dad's best friend killed. It's time someone stopped him before he ruins the Jedi Order."

"I…I…I don't believe it, that you would…"

"I would. For once, I feel that what I'm doing is right." The Twi'lek glanced sharply back at the lieutenant and flashed him a soft grin. "Keep in touch, soldier boy."

Leaving a stunned audience in her wake, Alema left the room with an accomplished, predatory grin. She was fortunate, she mused, that the guards were using ysalamiri. Deception was something that was all but impossible with a Jedi, especially the more empathic ones, such as Tekli. Though the shock of her words alone might have stunned the Chadra-Fan into compliance, the ysalamiri definitely helped. As the doors slid shut behind her, Alema let her smile fall from her face and took a deep, steadying breath.

For the hundredth time since leaving his room, she questioned Anakin's sanity. His plan couldn't possibly make things any better. In fact, he might as well be giving the Hapans his head on a golden platter.

Yet, she would do as he asked. It was as simple as that. Her introspection after seeing her sister's ghost had caused Alema to realize something else about Anakin. She loved him. It was different than Tahiri's love, however. Anakin had given her a purpose on Myrkr, a fact Alema was only just now beginning to understand. She would follow him now, because he had once again given her a purpose. A meaning, a reason to continue living on. She may just be an asteroid, orbiting a blazing sun, but it was from that sun from which she drew her warmth, her direction. She knew he would somehow make it out of the mess he was in.

He was Anakin Solo, there was nothing else to it.

As the others rounded the corner on their way to visit Tahiri, Alema offered Luke a respectful bow and Jaina a perky wave, and then hurriedly left the area. She did _not_ want to be anywhere near the room when Tekli relayed what had just occurred. Despite her renewed faith in Anakin, Alema doubted that even _he_ would be able to get her out of that mess alive.

***I* *I***

"Circuitry Girl to lead, another couple Vong corvettes just arrived. Markings suggest priest caste. From the way the other ships are forming up, it looks like those were the last."

"Return to base then, we know where they're headed so there's no sense hanging around."

"Roger that, returning to base."

Garik 'Face' Loran acknowledged the response with a single click, and then turned back to the others. "Any sign that the New Republic is at least _trying_ to counter this offensive?"

Wraith Squadron's communication's expert, Rani D'ne shook her head. "The new Chief of State, Pwoe, has repositioned Fleet Groups Two and Three around Kuat and Mon Calamari. Even if they were to head to Hapes now, they'd never make it in time."

"What about Fleet Group One?" Voort 'Piggy' saBinring, asked.

"They're covering the evacuation of the remaining senators and other important politicians from outlying settlements near Coruscant. So no good either," The pink-haired Zeltron replied with an apologetic tilt of her head.

Elassar Targon, the team's Devorian medic, raised a hand. "Can we not just handle this ourselves? As Elassar Targon, master of the universe, I am willing to lead us all in one last glorious fight."

"Yes!" Kell Tainer said, an excited smile coming to his face. "We can make many ships blow up!"

"Suicide missions are not allowed at this point in time," Face deadpanned, shaking his head at his squad mates.

"Will they be allowed after lunch?" Elassar said.

"Elassar."

"Yes?"

"I'm demoting you to: junior master of the universe."

"I have shamed myself. Please, end my suffering now."

"You'd think I'd be used to this after three weeks," Rani said, the corner of her mouth twitching as she fought back a smile.

"It's not so bad," Sharr Latt chuckled, then, leaning back in his chair, he looked over to Elassar. "And don't worry, the commander doesn't have the authority to demote the master of the universe."

"I can assign refresher cleaning duty," Face said dryly.

"Never mind, the commander has all the power in the galaxy."

The chime to the door rang, and the members of Wraith Squadron looked up.

"Come in," Face called out.

The doors hissed open to reveal Booster Terrik, the owner and captain of the _Errant Venture—_the only privately owned Star Destroyer in the galaxy, and current base of operations for Wraith Squadron. The large man glanced about the lounge, where the various members of the covert intelligence squad were sprawled about. "Interrupting anything?"

Face smiled and waved the man in. "Nothing important."

"Elassar's no longer the master of the universe," Kell Tainer said sadly.

Booster rolled his eyes and deadpanned. "What a loss."

"Exactly," Elassar nodded remorsefully.

"What do you need, Mr. Terrik?" Face chuckled.

"Just wanted to let you know that we've got a couple of new crew members on board, as well as the ship they came in. 'Parently they were fighting slavers out of Ryloth. Chased a slave ship and ran smack into a Vong frigate."

"So they're here for repairs?" Baljos Arnjak asked.

"Yeah, but when I told them you guys were here, their leader wanted to meet up with you."

The Wraiths all straightened, and Face frowned. He knew that Booster wouldn't just tell anyone about their presence on board his ship. "Their leader?"

"He means me, Face," a feminine voice came from the doorway.

All eyes turned in the direction, and Face was on his feet in a heartbeat looking as if he had just stuck his hand into a power coupling. Both Kell and Elassar's jaws dropped, before they recovered and smiled broadly.

"Long time no see. Kell, Elassar, are you both doing well?" A green-skinned Twi'lek greeted fondly, striding slowly through the room.

"Dia?" Face said hoarsely, a look of wonder on his face as he reached out a shaking hand.

Dia gently took it in both of hers and brought their joint hands to her chest. "It's me."

As the two embraced, the newer members of Wraith Squadron looked on in complete confusion at the raw emotions playing across the face of their commander. Booster, in the meanwhile, leaned against the door jamb, with his arms folded smugly in front of his chest.

"Her and her crew aren't the only new guests," Booster added, once Face and Dia had retreated to one of the couches. "I swear, the way you all show up, you intelligence folks are really creepy sometimes."

The Wraiths looked to Booster once more, and the burly man stepped aside. Shortly after, a much younger voice cried out in a happy greeting. "Dad!"

This time it was Kell who was stunned into silence, blinking wildly as his son darted into the room and tackled him off the side of the couch in an enthusiastic hug. "Doran! Wha-? How?"

"Mom said something about the Force guiding us here," Doran beamed, then seemed to realize there were others in the room and quickly composed himself.

"What about your Jedi training?"

"We can still train and be around you, I hope," Tyria Sarkin-Tainer replied for her son, her eyes twinkling.

Kell's head whipped up so quickly it was a surprised he didn't injure himself. After only a dazed moment, he quickly got to his feet and pulled his wife into his arms with a speed that defied his large form. With Tyria quirking an eyebrow upwards in a challenge, he bent down and proceeded to welcome her back.

"Dad!"

Booster chuckled and placed a hand on the young teen's shoulder. "Boy, when you find someone like that, I doubt you'll be complaining."

"But they don't have to do it right in front of me! Force sensitive you know!"

"I can see how that might be traumatizing for someone your age," Baljos said with mock sympathy.

When the kiss ended, the two stayed where they were, their foreheads touching. Tyria's cheeks were flushed and she made no effort to look anywhere but into the eyes of her husband.

"Welcome back," Kell breathed.

"Good to be back. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying alive."

"As a mere mortal, I do my best," Kell quipped, finally drawing back.

Tyria likewise stepped away and smiled at her former squad-mates. "Nice to see you all again."

Dia, with one of Face's arms wrapped around her waist and one of her lekku draped across his shoulders, nodded. "And you as well."

"Wraith Squadron graduates?" Baljos guessed.

"They were part of the initial squadron," Face nodded. "Baljos, Sharr, Rani, meet Tyria Sarkin-Tainer and Dia Passik. Dia, Tyria, Baljos Arnjak, Rani D'ne, and Sharr Latt."

"This almost makes me feel like having a twenty-fifth reunion party somewhere down the line," Kell said brightly. "Just imagine, all the members of Wraith Squadron, past and present, sharing their tales of daring and adventure."

"Shhhh…" Elassar suddenly blurted, eyes wide. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Our great founder and former leader, Wedge Antilles is crying."

"Glad to see that the two of you haven't changed," Dia said.

"Or grown," Face added. "So how long will the two of you be staying?"

Dia's face became apologetic. "Only as long as it takes to repair my ship. We were tracking a band of slavers selling my people to the Vong and we almost had their leader."

"And how long is that?"

Booster cleared his throat and responded before Dia could. "At least a month. Her ship is made out of some really rare parts. You just can't easily find them on any market, legal or not."

"A month?" Dia repeated. "But my ship is a standard mod…"

"Anyways," Booster continued loudly. "Don't worry about your slavers. Apparently they did something to tick off Karrde and he's going after them now."

At this, every single pair of eyes in the room turned to Booster. The Star Destroyer's owner met all their gazes unflinchingly, betraying nothing.

Face was the first to break the stunned silence. "So, I guess you'll be stuck with us old folks for a month."

"Don't worry, Doran and I will be around to keep her company," Tyria said, nodding briefly to her husband. "We'll be here until the matter on Hapes is settled."

"You know about Hapes?" Kell blinked.

"Scary Jedi powers, dear," Tyria replied, without missing a beat.

Kell fell to his knees before her. "Right, forgive me oh goddess, a mere mortal like me is prone to lapses in my memory."

"You're forgiven, for now," Tyria patted his head affectionately. "You can make it up to me later."

"Captain Terrik," Doran said quickly.

"I've told you before, it's just Booster. What do you want?"

"Do you think you can let me bunk at the opposite side of the ship? As far away from my dad's quarters as possible."

"Why?"

Doran's face twisted in a pained expression as he colored a bright red and motioned to his parents, who had yet to look away from one and other. "Scary Jedi powers."

With a Force sensitive son-in-law, and more life-experience than he would have preferred, Booster quickly understood. "The viewing port on the nose cone sound good?"

"Thank you," Doran said in relief.

"For those of us who aren't as gifted; what about Hapes?" Dia asked, steering the conversation in the room back on track.

"They're a couple days away from playing host to the largest Vong fleet since Coruscant." Face answered. "And the New Republic is in no position to stop them."

"What? Why Hapes?"

"Currently, the Solos, Skywalkers, and several of the younger Jedi are there. Last I heard, Anakin Solo and his brother and sister did something to really make the Vong angry."

"So the Vong are sending a whole fleet to capture them? Isn't that a little overkill?"

"They made them really, really, really angry," Sharr amended. "Details are sketchy at the moment, but the Solo siblings may have insulted the entire religious structure with which the Yuuzhan Vong built their society upon."

"Wow, that family never does anything on a small scale," Tyria whistled.

Face looked to her questioningly. "I thought you knew everything?"

Tyria shook her head. "I only knew that I had to get to Hapes, and that it was in danger. The finer details aren't necessarily revealed through the Force. Or at least not to someone on my level. So, what are you flyboys and girls going to do about Hapes?"

"At the moment, we haven't received any orders from New Republic Intelligence," Rani answered. "They're probably still re-organizing after losing Coruscant."

"Hapes won't be high on their priorities either," Sharr agreed. "Given his personality, Chief of State Pwoe will more than likely try to sue for peace. He won't want to risk provoking the Vong any further by sending aid to Hapes."

"What? Even if the Skywalkers and Solos are there?" Tyria frowned.

"Especially because they are there," Sharr said dryly. "What better way to say 'We surrender' than to give up the very people that disrupt the entire Vong belief system?"

"Then there's nothing we can do?" Dia said, tilting her head. "Did Wraith Squadron really change so much since I've been gone?"

Face lightly patted her shoulder and held up two fingers. "One, I didn't say that we weren't going to do anything, and two, yes, Wraith Squadron's actually changed quite a bit since you've left."

"We've gotten even crazier," Kell nodded. "In fact, Rani is the first normal person who's joined in the last decade."

"Normal?" Both Dia and Tyria looked at the pink-skinned woman.

The Zeltron smirked. "My background is much more akin to that of the first generation of Wraiths. Who knew that seducing a superior officer was frowned upon?"

"Circuitry Girl, Doc-boy, and Sharr all have sparkly clean slates." Kell added. "They have to be crazier than the rest of us to have voluntarily joined Wraith Squadron."

"Yes, we are a shame to the squadron's tradition," Baljos sighed. "But that's why Elassar is still a Wraith. We let him have all our shame and he goes and puts it in a nice little jar for later."

"Speaking of plans, this is the first time you're mentioning one, boss," Sharr said lightly. "I thought suicide missions were out?"

"They still are," Face nodded. The former child-actor lazily looked over to where Booster was still standing and offered the man a game smile. "Booster, you wouldn't mind if New Republic Intelligence temporarily commandeers this Star Destroyer, would you?"

"Like Mynok-dung!" Booster thundered.

"New Rep Intel will pay for any damages."

"Money's not going to do any good if you get my ship destroyed."

"We'll have them install a couple of the latest, military grade turbolaser and ion batteries. You know, to replace the ones you had to give up when you took over this ship?"

"They'll let me keep them afterwards?" Booster hedged.

Face nodded. "I'm sure I can arrange it."

Booster thought it over for a moment, then shook his head. "Then again, we are rushing into a fleet half the size of the one that took Coruscant. More than likely I'll lose those guns in the battle anyways."

"Think of how famous you'll be on Hapes," Sharr added. "You know, the _Errant Venture_ piercing out of the stars in the heat of battle, a red blade slicing through the Vong formations and saving the day?"

Booster shook his head with a wry smirk. "Nice try kid. But Booster Terrik doesn't need to become any more famous than he already is."

Just then, one of Booster's men came running into the room. "Sir! Sir! A message from your daughter!"

"Mirax?" Booster looked at the out-of-breath man.

"Yes, sir," the man panted.

"Well? Out with it."

"Yes, sir, sorry sir. She wanted me to tell you that she and Jedi Horn are heading to Hapes in order to reinforce the Jedi already there. Apparently Hapes has put Anakin Solo on trial and are broadcasting it HoloNet."

"Solo's kid on trial…" Booster said slowly. Then the first part of the messengers' message sunk in. "What! That blasted Jedi is taking my daughter to Hapes!"

"Yes, sir," the man flinched, then held out a datapad on trembling hand. "She…she had me record the last part of her message so…so you could hear it from her."

Fuming, Booster snatched the device from the man's hand and activated it. In another moment, a small holo-image of his daughter appeared.

_"Hi daddy! I hope you weren't too hard on Kovin. He's only the messenger you know. Anyways, Corran and I are headed to Hapes. Mainly to help the refugees there, but also to support Master Skywalker and the others. I know it's probably already too late and your face is as red as the sands of Kessel, but this isn't Corran's fault! We were already assisting the refugees leaving Coruscant and this opportunity just popped up. Love ya!"_

The room went silent as Booster glared at the datapad. Eventually, he shoved the device back into the hands of his subordinate and stomped to the door, shaking his head. Before he left the room, he pinned the leader of Wraith Squadron with a glare, as if the entire message had been his fault. "Loran, you better have those guns ready for my ship!"

***I* End of Chapter *I***

A/N: So, things are gearing up for one fun show down.

To anyone who cares, I've paired Jaina with someone...it's only taken 18 chapters, but I finally made up my mind. If this pairing is absolutely essential to your enjoyment of this fic and you don't want to wait until chapter 18, PM me and I'll let you know who it is.

7/7/12 Edited for minor grammar and wording errors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

***I**I***

Holocams hovered all around the packed courtroom as burly guards did their best to keep the extra reporters and refugees out of the bulging doors. The lucky few who managed to get seats all awaited the beginning of the trial with baited breath, comparing notes, researching Anakin's history, or looking up the past of one, Alema Rar.

The Twi'lek's very public defection only an hour after the trial was announced had whipped the media into a frenzy. Alema not only criticized Anakin Solo, but also accused the current make-up of the Jedi Order for allowing Anakin's actions. With tears glistening in her eyes, the blue-skinned Twi'lek recalled her past in graphic detail, the loss of her mentor, the events on New Plympto, the loss of her sister, everything.

One of the reporters opened up a holo-recording of Alema's story and her faint voice combined with the din that filled the courtroom.

"_And it's not just my family either. The Jedi Order under Master Skywalker has become inefficient and broken. There have been countless Jedi such as Numa who have lost their lives protecting refugees while Skywalker and the other masters hide in secret bases or embed themselves in Republic fleets. They are the true heroes, not the nephew of Master Skywalker. I have already listed the names of some of those who fell protecting the innocent. Fell because Master Skywalker was frozen into inaction. There are more, much more. We may all call ourselves Jedi, but because Master Skywalker cannot get his house into order, not all of us are proud to do so."_

Jaina, hearing the recording, clenched her fist on the banister in front of her. Never did she imagine that the Jedi would be betrayed by one of their own. That Alema would even go so far as to criticize Master Skywalker was definitely unexpected. But if even other Jedi testified against Anakin, what chance did he have of any sort of fair verdict? It did not help that the room was lined with several ysalamir, preventing her from using any Jedi calming techniques. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and for a fraction of a second Jaina thought about lashing out. As quick as that thought came, it left her, and she took several deep breaths before looking for the hand's owner. It was her uncle, who was watching her with a knowing gaze. With a huff of annoyance, Jaina tore her gaze away and focused on the Hapan family crest that rested above the magistrate's chair.

The crash of a loud gong rang through the room, ushered in an excited silence.

"Bring in the accused!" A court official called out.

Brought in on a hover cart, Anakin Solo, still in his bacta tank, was guided into position. A metal shield had been erected around the tank for his privacy, allowing only his head to be seen. While the technicians checked his communication's system, heated whispers filled the room. Shortly after, the three magistrates presiding over the case, as well as a jury of six others, entered and seated themselves. Another crash of the gong, and a dead silence filled the room.

A lone magistrate rose and inclined her head towards the prosecution's table. "Though the Queen Mother will normally preside over trials of this level of importance, her recent illness has prevented her from doing so. As such, the venerable Ta'a Chume has appointed us in the Queen Mother's place. We will now begin opening statements, counselor, the floor is yours."

The prosecutor, Bran'ke Vas, moved out of her chair in a single, fluid motion. "Thank you, your grace. Anakin Solo is a murderer. It is as simple as that. I will prove to everyone that he knowingly allowed the murder of two hundred and fifty-four thousand, seventy hundred and eighty six Hapans at Fondor. That in doing so, he caused great harm to our beloved Queen Mother and forever damaged the relationship between Hapes and the New Republic. Why would he do this? How was it possible? After consulting with two Jedi who know him, they make it clear that this was a result of systematic nepotism within the Jedi Order itself. His recklessness has not only endangered and killed those closest to him, but has resulted in the galaxy-wide suffering of trillions. At the end of this trial, all of Hapes, all of the galaxy, will see Anakin Solo for who he truly is: A spoiled child who thinks that his status will allow him to get away with murder."

When the slender woman took her seat, silence filled the pro-Anakin portion of the courtroom. Even as the defense counsel began her own opening statement, hesitant glances were exchanged among the Jedi present. No one had missed the fact that Bran'ke Vas had indicated that there were two Jedi against Anakin. Alema was a given, yet who was the second?

"This isn't good," muttered Lando, gazing about the crowd and the judges.

"You're assuming that the trial was going to be a fair one in the first place," Han retorted darkly.

"It's worse than that, old buddy," Lando continued in a low whisper. "If you have Jedi speaking out against your boy, it will also reflect badly on the Jedi Order itself. Depending on what Alema and our mystery Jedi say, this could very well splinter the entire Order irreparably."

The gong sounded, marking the end of the opening statements, and the head magistrate stood once more. "As is our custom, the accused has the right to face those who will speak against him. Does the accused wish to invoke this right?"

"I do, your grace," Anakin replied. "I wish to face the two Jedi who would speak against me."

"Very well," the magistrate nodded. "Prosecutor, bring in the first Jedi."

Bran'ke Vas inclined her head and motioned to her aide. In another moment, the doors to the courtroom entered, and a somber-faced Alema respectfully entered. Heads turned to get a look, while holocams fluttered about at various angles. Alema seemed to give Anakin a hated glare as she looked in his direction, putting more purpose into her last few steps.

"Jedi Alema Rar is being used to show the accused's character and establish his past habits, your grace," Bran'ke Vas introduced.

"Step forward, Jedi Rar," the magistrate acknowledged. "The accused has chosen to confront you. He will be given a limit of twelve minutes. As a reminder, this portion is still part of the trial so anything you or he says will be on record and can be used during the main examinations."

"I understand, your grace," Alema replied.

"You may begin, Anakin Solo."

Anakin gazed evenly at Alema, his face betraying no emotion. "Why are you doing this, Alema? Are you not a Jedi like myself?"

Alema scoffed. "A Jedi like yourself? We have very different views of what makes one a Jedi, _Solo_. There are the followers of Master Skywalker, like yourself, who think you should take the war to the Vong, regardless of the consequences. Then there are others like my master and my sister who died protecting the people, victims of Vong aggression instigated by Skywalker's plans. It's a never ending cycle. The more _Jedi,_ like yourself, attack the Vong, the more Jedi like Numa die because of it. It is because of Master Skywalker that good people are dying. He says he's helping, but his little assaults against Vong positions are only angering the Vong, and countless others are suffering because of it."

"So you're saying we should always be on the defensive?" Anakin pressed, sounding incredulous. "Alema, why should we wait for the Vong to attack us? Wait until they're in the skies above a planet before we do anything? Until their on the ground killing everyone? When do we intervene? As Jedi, we're sworn to protect."

"Exactly!" Alema said heatedly. "You speak as if we should abandon the planets that already have Vong fleets above them? That the people there are no longer worth the risk to save. Just _who_ are we protecting? Ourselves? The political power the name 'Jedi' carries? You certainly didn't launch the Myrkr mission because you wanted to protect the civilians. Master Skywalker is afraid that the Jedi will become unimportant in the grand scheme of things, isn't he? All you're doing is going along with his views like a good little nephew. We're only several hundred strong, not nearly numerous enough to effectively fight an offensive war. Leave that to the New Republic fleets. Isn't the Jedi way to be on the defensive, to not stir up more trouble?"

"If we fear the dark side so much that we don't do anything to stop the attacks, aren't we letting the people die by default? If the Jedi only intervene when we have to save a planet, isn't it already too late? If we can stop the Vong from building up their forces, not only can more Jedi be saved, but many civilians as well."

"The Jedi are not soldiers! We're not a special-forces unit like those in the military. The Myrkr mission proves it. We lost almost half of our strike team!" Alema snapped back. "We lost your brother! No matter what you, Master Skywalker, and whoever else thinks, the Jedi Order and its leadership simply do not have the numbers, the capabilities, or the experience in fighting a war on this scale. What we Jedi do know how to do, however, is protect those with us. We should be using our power, not to antagonize the Vong, but to protect the countless refugees this war has created."

In the gallery, Lando's eyes narrowed at the direction the conversation was heading. Though the others were currently staring at Alema as if she had grown a second head, Lando had the luxury of being less emotionally invested in the issue and could read between the lines. Alema continued to voice her stance for a purely defensive war, while Anakin advocated a more pre-emptive fight. Both picked apart each other's arguments, but at the same time underscored the loss of life created by either choice. They also made it clear that not all Jedi followed Master Skywalker for the very reasons they were mentioning. The two gradually wrapped up their arguments and Lando let out a low whistle as he shook his head.

"What is it?" Anja whispered, having watched the change in her boss's reaction.

"Later," Lando said with a brief shake of his head. "But if what's happening is what I think is happening, then Solo's kid is crazier than I thought."

"Prosecutor, bring in the second Jedi," the magistrate called out, as Alema took a seat.

Silence reigned once more as everyone turned towards the doorway, anxious to see the second Jedi turncoat. When the doors opened again, the photogenic Ganner Rhysode swaggered in. His appearance caused Jaina to leap to her feet, eyes blazing. It took a combined effort of Kyp, Zekk, Han, and Mara to keep her from vaulting over the chairs and slugging the man.

"You bastard!" Jaina yelled, struggling against her friends and family. "You already took away one brother from me and now you want to take away Anakin too!"

Ganner walked past her without comment and stood before the prosecutor without ever looking back. The formalities were quickly taken care of, and Anakin opened his confrontation of Ganner with the exact same questions.

"Ganner? I always knew you wanted to be the leader. So why are you doing this to a fellow Jedi?"

"Like Alema said, we have very different ideas of what it means to be a Jedi." Ganner said lightly, but with a hint of venom in his voice. "But where Master Skywalker and you see yourselves as taking the war to the Vong, I see cowards who hides behind fleets and secret bases. You go on enough missions to satisfy your supporters in the New Republic as well as your own conscious, but stop short of actually committing to the war. If you were a true Jedi, you wouldn't be so half-assed about it. There are groups of Jedi who have spent most of this war in the frontlines, fighting with the various resistance groups, attacking Vong supply-lines and bases. You, just like your uncle, only act if something threatens a fellow Jedi then slink off back to the homebase. It was true on Yavin Four, just like it was true on Myrkr."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Blindly rushing into the Yuuzhan Vong without a clear plan of attack is pointless. At best you blow up a few ships, at worse, you get your companions killed and endanger others. The Vong are not stupid. If you keep attacking them, eventually they'll learn from you, learn your tricks and the way you think. This will not only make them stronger against you, but against any others they'll face in the future. We have to use what we have with surgical precision, attacking not the body, but the heart and mind of the Vong. Your idea of taking the war to the Vong will scar their body and leave a few pinpricks, but in a war of attrition, you'll lose. Especially if you have to protect non-Jedi in the process. If the Vong expect constant attacks, they will be that much hard to defeat."

Ganner pounded the desk in front of him theatrically. "And darting in and out is any better? You can kill a leader, destroy their secret weapon, but they'll still come. As Jedi, we are defenders of the galaxy. We're supposed to be saving people on a continuous basis, not acting only when we feel like it. Groups like Kyp's Dozen have lost many members over time trying to stem back the advancement of the Vong. Does your Master Skywalker acknowledge them? No. He instead criticizes them for being too reckless, aggressive. But if it weren't for the Dozen harassing the Vong's ship-ports and supply lines, many others would have died. This is a war against a warrior race. The only thing the Vong will respect is brute force. The only thing they will respond to is constant aggression. A part of the reason why they are so infuriated with Master Skywalker's Jedi is because they continue to deny the warriors the fight they want. A frustrated Vong is a Vong that then takes his anger out on the population. If we become an opponent the Vong can truly respect, we can not only save lives, but help end the war a whole lot sooner. Your actions are just like that of your uncle. At best he's ineffective, at worse, he's prolonging this war."

While the audience murmured at Ganner's outburst, Lando reclined in his chair, shaking his head. To those watching, it may have looked like an action of disgust or disbelief, but in actuality Lando was thoroughly impressed. He still wasn't sure what the bigger picture was, but he now had an idea.

Ganner and Anakin, in the meantime, wrapped up their own arguments, and the magistrate announced a recess until the following morning.

As the crowd began to stream from the courtroom, Jaina started to move towards Alema and Ganner. Prosecutor Bran'ke Vas, however, placed herself between them.

"Ms. Solo, I am sorry, but I will not allow you to intimidate my witnesses. They are helping Hapes of their own free will and it will be a crime if you attempt to corrupt their testimony."

"Hapan Law is what got my brother into this mess in the first place," Jaina said darkly, sending a heated glare towards the other two. "It's a shame Hapan Law won't protect them once we leave this planet."

She whirled away and stormed off.

With the others out of the courtroom, Ganner exhaled slowly. "This is just the beginning."

"Uh huh," Alema said. "Any regrets?"

"Hey, I have a chance to have my handsome mug splashed across every major HoloNet feed out there. Why would I regret it? You?"

"No, this is kind of fun, isn't it?"

"Aside from the whole being ostracized from everyone bit, yeah."

"We're crazy aren't we?"

Ganner smirked at the Twi'lek Jedi and patted her arm. "Crazy is a good thing. I'm only worried about happens next."

***I* *I***

Tenel Ka believed in the Force. That was a fact. It was hard not to when one was a Jedi. She also believed that everything occurred for a reason, be it good or bad. It was why she now puzzled over Anakin's request to see her at such a late hour. The trial came to the forefront of her thoughts. The Hapan princess wondered what Ta'a Chume had done to get both Ganner and Alema to betray Anakin. There could be no other explanation as to their actions. Why they would openly denounce Master Skywalker and attack Anakin at such a place and time was beyond Tenel Ka. Neither may have been as close to Anakin as some of the others, but Tenel Ka could never have believed that they would betray him.

Tenel Ka mildly took note of the armed guards outside Anakin and Tahiri's secure medical facility as she passed by them. Then as her senses caught up to her, she stopped in her tracks. Resuming her walk, though at a much slower pace, she subtly evaluated the nearest guards. The red flight-suits and slightly modified crest of the Hapan Royal Family were a clear indicator as to the loyalties of these guards. Her grey eyes hardened and her jaw clenched. That Ta'a Chume would dare use the Ni'Korish faction to guard her friends was the last straw. Taking great care not to let her anger show, Tenel Ka stiffly walked by the last of the guard and into the medical bay.

She exhaled sharply as her access to the Force was shut off. It was hard not to notice the several ysalamir-holding cages lining the room. The only illumination came from the two bacta tanks at the far end of the room; both Anakin and Tahiri had been moved together earlier that day so security could be concentrated on one instead of two places. Tahiri appeared to be unconscious, but Anakin was wide awake and waiting.

"You got my message," Anakin said lightly.

"I did, my friend."

Anakin smiled weakly. "Good."

"Is there a reason you wished to speak to me at this late an hour? Should you not be resting?"

"Yes to both questions. I actually have a very big favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

"Yes," Anakin nodded once. "It's a big one. When the Vong enter the Hapes cluster, announce that you are assuming your mother's throne."

Tenel Ka pinned Anakin with an inquisitive stare. "'When the Vong arrive?' Why not tomorrow? Why at all?"

Anakin swallowed visibly. "It's because, when the trial is over, I want you to personally hand me over to the Vong."

Tenel Ka was silent for a moment, then cocked her head in concern. "My friend, are you sure you have recovered sufficiently? What you ask…"

"Is a lot, I know."

"If I were to take the throne tomorrow, I could put an end to the trial or exonerate you."

"You could do that, yeah," Anakin said. "And you would screw up a very delicate plan, not to mention the biggest gamble I'll probably make in a while. It's why I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow's, errr, today's trial."

"Then again, I would have to ask why you wish me to do as you have asked."

"It's for the good of Hapes?"

"You dying at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong is _not_ for the good of Hapes or your friends and family."

"The Vong won't kill me right away," Anakin said softly. "Knowing them, they'll first try to turn me to their way of thinking. If that fails, they'll take me to their leader so he can have the honor of killing a Solo."

"That does not make your case any stronger. Why have me take the throne, only to have me turn you over to the Vong? The truth, my friend."

Anakin went silent, his eyes darting to the side as he was weighed the consequences. Finally, he met Tenel Ka's piercing gaze with steady blue. "You have to keep this a secret and you have to promise me you won't do anything after I tell you."

"I will not betray you."

"Jacen's on Coruscant."

The young Jedi woman felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her as she rocked back on her heels. "Jacen is on…"

"Coruscant, yeah," Anakin said. "And so is the Vong Supreme Overlord. When the Yuuzhan Vong fleet arrives, you will turn me over to them, buying your people some time. Their fleet commander will then take me to Coruscant. To Jacen. So, will you do it? If I promise to rescue my brother, will you become the Queen Mother of Hapes?"

The Dathomiri Jedi woman held a hand up to her chest as her heart raced, her mind lost in thought at the possibility of reuniting with Jacen. Taking several deep breaths, Tenel Ka glanced back up at the younger Solo. "I am strongly inclined to agree, but how will you get him out? You are only one person."

"Can I just have you trust me on this?"

"Does Jaina or Tahiri know that you are doing this?"

Anakin cast a sidelong glance at the nearby bacta tank. "Do you think they would let me do this if they knew?"

Tenel Ka looked a way for a moment. On one hand, she wanted Jacen safe and sound, more than anything. Yet, on the other, she could not ask Anakin to do this, to risk his life and the heartbreak of his family. Then again, Jacen was Anakin's brother. Would she deny Anakin the chance to save his family member, even if the risk was great? Could she place all her hopes, her future, into the hands of the younger Jedi? She tested the waters. "You can get him back?"

"That's the general idea."

The Hapan princess shook her head, silently cursing herself as she gave in. "Promise me. If you promise to bring him back safely, I will agree to your plan."

Anakin's expression softened at the pain in the older teen's voice. It was the same pain he had heard in Tahiri's voice back on Myrkr. Offering Tenel Ka a reassuring smile, he nodded. "I promise."

"Then in two days' time, I shall be Queen Mother."

"And in a couple days after that, I'll hopefully have Jacen back here safe and sound."

Swallowing painfully, Tenel Ka turned away lest Anakin see the tears gathering in her eyes. Without another word, the future Hapan queen left the room, the doors sliding shut behind her.

In relief, Anakin closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Had he not already been submerged in bacta, he would have sought out the nearest chair to collapse in. It was a bit unnerving having to coordinate everything from a bacta tank and hear any news secondhand. The ysalamir weren't helping either. With the Force, Anakin could have sped up his healing and touched base with the others. Without it, things were that much harder. He counted himself lucky that, so far, things had gone as well as they had. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. So many things could go wrong, so many people could lose their lives if his plan didn't work out. The last thing he needed was any surprises.

"When were you planning on telling me about this little rescue mission of yours, Anakin Solo?"

Anakin flailed a bit in the bacta at the sound of Tahiri's voice. He whirled around and saw her awake and staring at him, looking none too pleased. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to make me really want to kick you."

"Um….I can explain?"

"You better."

***I* *I***

Tenel Ka stared out at the rising sun while gripping the necklace that held the emerald ring her mother had given her. It was hard to even fathom that this would only be the third day since she had returned to Hapes. She had survived a hellish mission, slew countless Vong, only to find herself in danger of losing in the cut-throat game of Hapan politics. She despised the game something fierce, but could not avoid it. She was a princess of the Hapan Royal Family, there was no denying it. Even if Anakin hadn't told her to take the throne, she might have done so anyways. If only to end the constant bickering and backstabbing that had taken its toll on her mother. She felt no obligation to the people of Hapes, would have preferred to be a Jedi. But, as she had learned long ago, wishes and dreams rarely came true. Reality was much, much harsher.

"It's been three years, maybe four, and you haven't changed one bit."

"Anja," Tenel Ka acknowledged, without turning around. When they were younger, Tenel Ka had to admit that she had felt a small amount of jealousy towards Anja's friendship with Jacen. But that had been another time, another place. Things had changed for them all. It was nice to see that another of their old friends was still alive, but Tenel Ka was too tired at the moment to truly take comfort in that thought.

"Whatcha doing up here on the roof so early?" The brunette pulled herself up from the ledge and seated herself on the sloped panels of the palace rooftop.

"Thinking," Tenel Ka said absently, running the ring between her fingers.

"About Jacen?" Anja asked gently.

Tenel Ka glanced briefly at the seated woman next to her. "Among other things. Why are _you_ on the roof this early in the morning?"

Anja made a face. "A side-effect of being on andris spice for so long. Your healer cured me of my addiction, but I guess the physical damage was already done. I'll be lucky if I can get more than an hour or two of sleep at a time. Anyways, I saw you climb up here earlier and was watching you…think. Need a friend?"

Tenel Ka released the ring she had been holding, her arm falling to her side. "The sentiment is appreciated, Anja."

"But?"

"But a lot has changed since we last met."

"That's true," Anja sighed. She unconsciously reached up to the side of her head as she flicked her hair back. As she did, Tenel Ka briefly saw the flash of something metallic.

"Anja?"

"Yes?" Anja then realized where her hand was and hastily tried to pull her long hair back into place. "It's an implant that helps me deal with some of the other side effects I mentioned. Lando was nice enough to pay for it."

"There are other side effects?"

Anja chuckled and looked away. "Yeah, the spice may have allowed me to fight like a Jedi, but it really screwed up my nervous system in the long run. I've developed some sort of neural decay, where my nerves are just firing themselves to death. The implant helps keep it regulated, but occasionally I have the odd twitch or spasm. Docs don't think I'll live past thirty."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, it's my mistake," Anja said bravely. "How about you? How have the last couple of years been for you and all the others?"

Tenel Ka gazed across the capital city as memories flashed through her mind. "It has been….tough. The war has taken its toll on us all."

"I'm sure. If it wasn't for Lando and Tendra helping me through, well, everything, I probably would have gone insane by now. At least you all have each other."

"At least there is that," Tenel Ka murmured.

A small silence stretched between the two, with Anja casting hesitant glances at the red-haired warrior. Finally, she swallowed and asked her question. "Can you feel him? Jacen I mean."

"I cannot."

"But…but he's alive right? The Vong haven't killed him?"

"They have not."

"Then there's still a chance to save him. Why aren't you, Jaina, and the others rocketing off this planet to look for him?"

Tenel Ka narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "Were that were possible, we would not be having the conversation."

Anja flinched. "Right, sorry. It's just, seeing you, Zekk, Lowie, and Jaina again…it didn't feel right without one of Jacen's bad jokes."

"Jacen has not told any jokes for a while," Tenel Ka said.

"What?" Anja blinked.

"The war has changed him. He is different from the Jacen in your memory, yet he is still he."

"Different? How?"

"It is difficult to put into words. He is…more serious, more concerned with the safety of his family. He was willing to give himself to the Vong so that his brother and sister might escape. The carefree boy you so fondly recall is no longer. He will no doubt change again after his time as a prisoner of the Vong." Tenel Ka's lone hand curled into a tight fist at the thought. She could not lose him, not after everything they had been through.

"If Jacen is anything at all like the young boy I remember, he'll make it through this, Tenel Ka."

"But at what cost?" Tenel Ka whispered softly. "At what cost?"

***I* *I***

"So it is true then, you are the one who armed Centerpoint Station?"

"I was."

"Were you ordered to arm the weapon?"

"No, I wanted to…"

"So not only did you arm the weapon, you used your own judgment to do so? Am I incorrect?"

"No."

"And because you armed the weapon, it killed nearly a quarter of a million loyal Hapan soldiers, is that also true?"

"Objection! Your grace, the prosecution is jumping to conclusions."

"I'll withdraw the question. Anakin Solo, what were you planning to do once you armed the weapon?"

"I was going to fire on the Vong fleet."

"And did you?"

"No."

"Did you deactivate the station then?"

"No, I never got a chance…"

"Tell the court, Anakin Solo, can anyone else activate the station?"

"I don't believe so. It is attuned to my biometric signature."

"So, you activated one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy, but didn't fire it. How then, did a quarter of a million Hapan soldiers die?"

"My cousin decided to fire the weapon in my place."

"Would he have been able to fire the weapon if you _hadn't_ activated the station?"

"No, he wouldn't have."

"Would _you_ have had the same results had _you_ fired the weapon?"

"No, I…"

"I think the court has heard enough. The deaths of a quarter of a million people are directly due to your negligence and poor judgment. Is this not a fact?"

Silence filled the courtroom.

"Is this not a fact?" Bran'Ke Vas repeated in a softer voice that held much malice.

"It is true," Anakin replied evenly.

"Your grace, the prosecution has no further questions for this man."

"Very well, the court will be in recess for lunch. The trial will resume in two hours."

With a bang of a gavel, the silence that had filled the courtroom was broken with animated conversation. Everyone stood and the doors to the room opened. A team of six guards used a repulsor-sled to move Anakin's bacta tank out of the courtroom, and the media was once more swarming over whomever they could get their hands on. Almost on cue, both Alema and Ganner stood at once and motioned to the horde of reporters, their rather loud statements denouncing Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order, instantly drawing a crowd.

In the meantime, Ta'a Chume had pulled granddaughter aside into a nearby room. "If you have not already, you can now clearly see that this trial will have only one result, Tenel Ka."

"That is a fact," Tenel Ka agreed with a small quirk of her head.

"You still will not take the throne?"

"As I have told you previously, Ta'a Chume, I will not allow you to dictate my future."

The lines around the matriarch's eyes tightened. "Come now, granddaughter. Our scout vessels have already reported that advance elements of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet have entered the Hapes Cluster. Our people need a strong leader and you gain nothing by maintaining this stubbornness that you unfortunately have inherited from your mother."

"Ta'a Chume, even you should realize by now that even if I do become the Queen Mother, there is nothing I can do to protect Anakin Solo from his fate. The defection of both Alema Rar and Ganner Rhysode and their words against him have made it impossible." As Tenel Ka spoke, she took private satisfaction in darkening of Ta'a Chume's face. The Hapan matriarch definitely did not like losing control of any situation, especially one that had been of her own making.

"Their participation was not accounted for," Ta'a Chume said dismissively, one of her hands clenched. "But it does not matter. This is the future of Hapes we are taking about, and it is far more important than the life of one foolish Jedi child."

Tenel Ka was silent for a moment, the din from the adjacent courtroom filtering through the closed doors. Finally, she met Ta'a Chume's eyes. "I will give you my final answer at the end of the trial."

"At the end of the…"

"Now that it is clear that I will not be able to save Anakin Solo, it no longer matters if I take the throne before his trial is over," Tenel Ka said smoothly. "I will inform you of my decision before the verdict is read."

"I supposed that is for the best then," Ta'a Chume agreed, knowing when to back down. "Then I will hear your answer tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then," Tenel Ka inclined her head. "Now, if you will excuse me, grandmother. I am one of the defense's witnesses to Anakin Solo's character and need to meet with them before the trial resumes."

"Of course, you may go," Ta'a Chume said haughtily, as if Tenel Ka's request to leave was a great victory.

Little did the Hapan matriarch know, that would be the last victory she would ever have.

***I* *I***

As the trial had gone the previous day, it had once again adjourned before the scheduled dinner hour of the Hapan palace. Where the first part of it had been used to establish and proved Anakin Solo's crimes, the second had been devoted solely to questioning his judgment and character. Tahiri had been brought out as an example, and been questioned thoroughly about her ordeal on Yavin IV, much to the chagrin of the others. As she recalled her capture, however, her voice began to take a harsher tone.

To the surprise of everyone, Tahiri began to criticize Anakin's decisions, claiming that he had abandoned her to save his own skin and that he had only come back to fulfill the hero-complex he had. She also accused Luke of abandoning the Jedi Temple, making sure that the public knew that irregular forces, not other Jedi, were responsible for the rescue of the temple's occupants . There had been so much hatred in her voice and her eyes had hardened to such an extent that those who knew her were forced to look at her in a different light. An uncomfortable silence filled the courtroom after she had been wheeled out, with the presiding magistrates taking a few moments to compose themselves.

Once again, when it came time for Alema and Ganner, the two did everything in their power to not only discredit Anakin, but the entire Jedi Order as well. Again, Jaina had to be held back by her mother and friends when Alema, after testifying, smirked in her direction. Now, as the group walked through the secure halls of the palace, their displeasure could be heard loud and clear.

"That bitch is enjoying this!" Jaina hissed.

"No more than Ganner is," Zekk muttered, having watched the other defector preen in front of the news cameras.

"There is nothing we can do about it now," Luke Skywalker said.

"I know," Jaina said mutinously. "But there is only so much I can take."

Luke nodded knowingly and placed a hand on his niece's shoulder. "I understand that you flew here on a Yuuzhan Vong vessel. I know I speak not only for myself when I say that I am fairly interested in it."

Jaina blinked at the change in topic. "What has that got to do with…oh Sithspit, I forgot about the Vong."

"The Vong?" Mara said.

"Yeah," Jaina quickly checked the halls. "We had a couple of Vong Shamed Ones who joined us in our escape. Tahiri told them to stay on the ship when we landed."

"Then we should probably convince the Hapan authorities to temporarily release Tahiri from custody," Leia said.

"That'd work great, mother," Jaina rolled her eyes. "What are we going to say? 'Excuse me, can we have her free for a bit, we need her to talk to a couple of Vong we smuggled onto your planet.' 'Side's she's still in that bacta tank."

"Didn't Tekli mention that Tahiri would be able to leave that tank today?" Zekk spoke up.

Cilghal confirmed his question. "Yes, though she will still be weak, her life is no longer in any danger."

"There," Leia said. "We can say that we're taking her out for some exercise for her health. We'll only be gone for an hour or two anyways."

"And maybe we can find out why she said what she said in the trial," Anja added. "I though she and Anakin were close."

"They normally are," Zekk said. "And that's a good idea. I also want to find out what is happening. Ganner and Alema were unexpected, but not necessarily shocking. But Tahiri…"

"It almost sounded like someone else was speaking during the second part of her questioning, didn't it?" Jaina agreed. "The Tahiri I know would never have said those things."

"Then it's decided," Lando clapped his hands together. "To the medical bay we go."

The walk was a short one, as everyone was anxious to get to the bottom of things and moved at a relatively quick pace. While the rest of the palace began their nightly meals, the Jedi and their friends moved through the empty palace hallways. As they neared the room, their Force senses once more dimmed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Zekk muttered, shivering slightly as he then loss access to the Force altogether.

"At leassst itz only temporaryz," Tesar chuckled, his own tail flicking in agitation as the group bypassed the hallway full of heavily armed guards.

The door to the medical bay slid open, and the first thing everyone heard were raised voices.

"Sithspawn, Anakin! I knew you were reckless, but what you're planning is suicide!"

"It's not suicide if it works right," Tahiri's heated response could be heard. The lack of any metallic tint in her voice indicated her bacta-free status.

"He's not invincible, Tahiri. Haven't either of you learned anything from Myrkr?"

"That's why we're asking for your help, Master Horn," Anakin's metallic voice replied. "You were with Intelligence once, is there anything I've over looked?"

"We're going through with this plan with or without your input," Tahiri added. "So you can either help and make this less suicidal, or leave us be."

"And what's stopping me from telling your parents, Anakin?"

"You would rather I let him die?"

"He wouldn't want you to save him at the expense of your own life. It's why he surrendered in the first place."

"This is a war, we all have to risk our lives to get things done."

"You're only seventeen! Tahiri's fifteen! Risk your lives after you've actually had a chance to live! Mirax, say something!"

"Of course we'll help you sweetie," Mirax said brightly.

"Mirax!"

"Corran, they're already committed to this. Like Tahiri said, we can either help them and increase their chances of survival. Or pretend they'll listen to our warnings and they'll go off anyways, but without our aid."

Corran turned away from the tanks, rubbing at his face tiredly. "Fine. But if you two—oh, Master Skywalker!"

"Corran," Luke acknowledged.

"Interesting conversation," Mara added.

"It was, wasn't it?" Mirax said in greeting.

"Fine, be all secretive," Mara rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's all my nephew's fault anyways. When did the two of you get in?"

"Just an hour ago," Mirax answered. "But we were following the trial on the news. Your nephew's clever, I'll give him that."

"Too clever for his own good," Corran grumbled. While he, Mara, Lando, and several of the others went off to converse in low tones, Anakin's immediate family approached both him and Tahiri.

"It's good to see you out of the bacta, Tahiri," Leia smiled at the young blond teen.

"Feels good to be out of it," Tahiri said. "They had me drugged up like a _roshtak_ during his _yu'ztaktar_."

"I'll take your word for it," Leia replied, ignoring Tahiri's vongspeak.

"His rite of passage," Tahiri clarified. "One of the warrior's tasks was to resist a variety of toxins and drugs. Only the strongest survived and could bond with an amphistaff."

"Tahiri," Jaina said worriedly.

Tahiri blinked, then shook her head. "Sorry. Ever since I was drugged, the memories have become a whole lot clearer. I'm fine though."

"If you say so," Jaina said.

"Really, Jaina, I'm fine," Tahiri motioned towards Anakin. "You really think that brother of yours would let me talk this long if I wasn't?"

"Anakin?" Jaina looked to the floating figure.

"She's still Tahiri. Not sure if that's still a good thing," Anakin confirmed, causing Tahiri to stick her tongue out at him.

Jaina and Leia both shared an amused glance, shaking their heads. Anakin, in the bacta tank, shifted a little as he flushed in embarrassment. He was only fortunate that there were still yslamir in the room otherwise all the other Force sensitives would have picked up on it.

Still chuckling to herself, Leia motioned to the door of the room. "We're thinking about getting you some exercise since you've been in the tank for so long. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Sure," Tahiri shrugged. "The lieutenant in charge of the guards outside said I was free to go anyways."

"He did?"

"Yup," Tahiri said, her expression souring. "Alema's got him wrapped around her pinky finger. If she told him the sky was pink, he'd believe her."

"Alema?"

"Yeah, her." Tahiri said with absolutely no enthusiasm. Apparently even their mission to Myrkr hadn't settled anything between the two.

"Well if you're free then, let's go," Jaina said, seemingly happier now that she knew that Tahiri held a low opinion of the Twi'lek.

"Where?"

"To the Vong ship."

"Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri automatically corrected. Then, she too seemed to remember their passengers from another galaxy. "Oh!"

"I know, hopefully they're still alright."

"Come on, let's go."

The trip to the landing pad was a lot slower. Though Tahiri was out of the bacta, it was clear that she had yet to fully recover and the group had to stop several times. Fortunately, now outside of the ysalamir, they others were able to use the Force to help sustain her. Eventually they all reached the secure landing pad and saw that one of the palace's turbolaser batteries was aimed directly at the _Trickster_.

"At least they're taking precautions," Jaina commented.

"It's a Vong ship," Anja said. "I'd have at least two batteries targeting it, even if I thought it was empty. Those things are living creatures after all, right?"

"They can think and act on their own, but they won't hurt anything unless you hurt it first or command it to hurt someone," Tahiri snapped.

Anja took a step back. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"You're just like all the rest, you don't even try to understand them," Tahiri remarked bitingly. She then promptly strode away from the group and stroked the control cluster that activated the ramp. Without another glance back, she entered the ship and disappeared from sight.

Bewildered, Anja looked to the others. "Was she always like that?"

"Ever since she was a Vong prisoner, she's been a bit touchy about them," Zekk said hesitantly. "But we know that she's completely devoted to Anakin so we try not to let it affect us."

Though everyone started to approach the re-appropriated Yuuzhan Vong vessel, Tahiri came running down the ramp in a hurry.

Jaina quickly moved to support the younger teen as the brief sprint had winded her. "Tahiri?"

"We're in big trouble," Tahiri said hurriedly. "Advance elements of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet have already entered the system. The full fleet is projected to arrive in a couple of days!"

***I* *I***

"Your Eminence."

High Priest Naazar made no motion to acknowledge his subordinate.

"Your Eminence, representatives from one of the infidel factions on Hapes requests an audience with you. They are similar in kind to the Peace Brigade movement."

Naazar's lips curled in distaste. "More vermin who would sell out their own?"

"Sir, they are offering to surrender to you the _Jeedai_ Skywalkers and the Solo children, as well as any other _Jeedai _on their planet of Hapes."

"Is that so?"

"Yes your Eminence, I would not waste your time otherwise."

"Very well, bring them here."

The warrior bowed lowly and then hastily left the bridge. He returned moments later with several men in red clothes, all looking extremely nervous to be on an organic vessel. "These are the ones who requested to speak with you."

Naazar stepped up to and evaluated each of them, shaking his head at the naked fear in their eyes. "My subordinate tells me you have an offer to make?"

"Yes, your Eminence," one of the infidel men said, bowing stiffly.

"Then speak."

"Yes, your Eminence. My name is Trisdin of the house…"

"I do not care who you are, speak your offer or I shall end your life here."

"We have come here seeking your support, and in turn, we shall raise your status in the eyes of your people by handing you your hated enemies."

"I am listening."

"Our current leader is ill and Hapes is in the process of choosing a successor. When you invade with your fleet, if you will help us install a leader that is more sympathetic to our joint causes, we will surrender the Jedi and whatever resources you need to further your cause. The faction I am in has no desire to go to war with you. We know that you are superior. If you will have mercy, I guarantee that we can work out a deal that will be beneficial to the both of us."

Naazar stared at the man named Trisdin. The man had once been a fighter, but in recent days it appeared that he had forsaken his warrior ways in favor of the dining table. There was shrewd intelligence in Trisdin's eyes, and it was obvious that he was the type to change masters whenever it suited him.

"If I were to help your faction, you would surrender all of this system, and the Jedi in it, to me?"

"Yes, your Eminence."

"And who is this leader you speak of and why does he not personally ask for my help?"

Trisdin lowered his head. "No disrespect is meant, it is just that Lady Alyssia cannot move freely in these times. We cannot tip our hand."

"So she sends the five of you instead," Naazar glanced at the party, walking up and down their line once more.

"Yes, your Eminence," Trisdin nodded.

"I have just one question," Naazar said calmly, stopping in front of the nobleman.

"Yes, your Eminence?"

"Do you know, infidel, what it is I dislike the most?"

Trisdin looked up nervously at the sudden, harsh tone of the question. "N…no."

The nobleman twitched, gasping a dry heave as Naazar suddenly punched a hole through his chest. "I dislike the filth who clutter the table of the powerful, hoping for scraps, yet biting their master if they do not receive any."

The remaining four men took several steps back in panic, only to be rebuffed by a line of amphistaff wielding warriors. Naazar withdrew his hand, holding Trisdin's heart as the nobleman collapsed lifelessly to the ground. Crushing the organ and discarding it, Naazar looked to the others. "Do not be afraid, I will accept the deal this piece of filth proposed and help your leader reach the throne. In exchange, you will turn over all _Jeedai_ to me."

The four men breathed sighs of relief and emitted small, nervous bouts of laughter. One of them came up and bowed.

"Thank you, your Eminence, I assure you, you will not regret this."

"I have just one question," Naazar said calmly.

"Y…yes?"

"Of the four of you left, which of you would you say is best suited in delivering this news to your leader?"

"W…why do you ask, sir?"

Naazar's expression hardened. "You are all like the one on the ground, worse as you deemed him fit to lead you. Only one is needed to deliver a message, the others will join him in death."

Panicked screams and cries filled the bridge, followed by an abrupt silence.

***I* *I***

"_Terror has spread throughout Hapes as news of the arrival of advance elements of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet is made public. The space above Hapes is now clogged with vessels as refugees and Hapans alike begin a mass exodus to escape the coming onslaught. The Queen Mother has yet to make a statement, leaving many to wonder about the future of the Royal Family and whether this is the end. With the Royal Hapan Navy still shattered after the disaster at Fondor, there is little our military can do against the invaders from another galaxy. Much of the blame has been placed on arrival of the Jedi Grandmaster, Luke Skywalker, and his family. It is widely believed that the Yuuzhan Vong will leave Hapes alone if the Jedi surrender to them. But, only time can tell what will happen._

_In other news, during the break of the trial of accused murderer Anakin Solo, our reporters caught up with the star prosecution's character witness Ganner Rhysode. When asked why he had decided to testify against his former leader, he had this to say: 'I made my point clear yesterday. Master Skywalker's Jedi Order is fragmented almost beyond repair. Right now, it's built on a narrow view of the Force and too integrated within both the New Republic's military and political systems. If this goes on, the ideological schisms and political infighting that form the core of his Order will eventually lead to the destruction of everything Jedi are supposed to hold dear. This entire trial occurred because Master Skywalker is out of touch with both the feelings and the thoughts of his supposed pupils. Students are supposed to learn from the master, and the reverse is also true. Yet, Master Skywalker chooses to brush aside the many different views that make up his order and forge ahead with his own brand of Jedi-beliefs. Anakin Solo is just as headstrong, willing to sacrifice others to further this broken system. I'm testifying against Anakin to make sure that a broken system doesn't become any more broken than it already is. Now, that's all I have to say, thank you for your time.'"_

The main lounge of the _Lady Luck_ was full to capacity, being one of the few places one could go without any listening devices, hovering cameras, or curious onlookers. Most of the people in the lounge wore a mixture of sheer fatigue and bitterness on their faces as they attempted to unwind from the impossibly long day. The news report did nothing to better their moods. The fact that an armed escort had arrived earlier to escort Tahiri back to the medical bay only made them more embittered. Yet, there were two individuals who stared at the HoloNet report in deep thought. One looked to the other and saw his pensive expression reflected back at him.

"You noticed it too?" Lando said cautiously.

Mara nodded. "If this means what I think it means, I am going to remind that brat the consequences of scaring his elders."

"Good, then it isn't me," Lando said, a sly smile flickering across his tired face. "You have to admit, he's taking a pretty big gamble."

"And if it means what I think it means, a certain princess must be in the loop too. Her defense of his character wasn't exactly a shining one," Mara's hawk-like gaze swooped over towards Tenel Ka, who had been standing by one of the viewports holding the emerald ring her mother had given her.

"She might be able to explain the one part of this that still has me confused," Lando nodded.

"How he's going to get out of this?"

"Yeah," Lando rubbed at his face.

A quick check of the cabin revealed that the others were either in conversations or lost in thoughts of their own. As both Mara and Lando approached Tenel Ka, however, they could see a troubled frown on her face. The Dathomiri Jedi was examining her ring closely under the porthole's faint light.

"Is there a problem, Tenel Ka?" Mara asked.

Tenel Ka looked up. "Mr. Calrissian, may I have access to your ship's computers?"

Lando's eyebrows rose. "Of course, but can I ask why?"

"My mother may have left me a secret message on this ring," Tenel Ka held up the artifact and it glinted ever so slightly.

"A secret message," Lando whistled quietly. "Now this is definitely the stuff of court intrigue. Go ahead and use the back holoprojectors, they're secure."

"Thank you."

While Tenel Ka undid the clasp of her necklace and slid the ring off the golden chain, both Lando and Mara exchanged glances once more. It was apparent that their questioning would have to wait. In the meantime, Tenel Ka had placed the ring onto the holo-pad and activated the device. Within seconds, the emerald on the ring glowed brightly, and a three dimensional image was projected above. Reading the small inscription, Tenel Ka took a step backwards in alarm. The others, sensing a rare moment of surprise escape from the normally stoic woman, turned around in shock.

"Tenel Ka, what is it?" Jaina asked.

Tenel Ka worked her jaw several times as she tried to formulate the answer. "It…it is the location of a rebuilt Hapan Fleet."

Everyone in the cabin froze.

"A rebuilt Hapan Fleet?" Luke repeated.

"Yes," Tenel Ka examined the small bar of scrolling text. "Fourteen Battle Dragons, twenty-six battle cruisers or similarly sized vessels, several dreadnaughts, a wing of gunboats, and four wings of fighters. All are fully crewed and awaiting orders."

"That will not be a large enough force to repel the incoming Yuuzhan Vong," Jagged Fel said slowly. "If the reports from the media are even half true, they will still be outnumbered at least three to one."

"It's better than nothing," Jaina shrugged.

"In light of the recent events, I do not think the Hapans would be too happy if their new fleet was destroyed so soon after its discovery," Jag replied. "Hapes, and the Jedi, cannot afford another 'Fondor.'"

"Jag," Jaina glared.

"The point is moot until someone takes the throne," Mara said firmly, nipping any argument before it could start.

All eyes went back to Tenel Ka, who inclined her head briefly. "I had intended to see Ta'a Chume after the trial, but I will now see her first thing in the morning."

"What?" Zekk frowned in confusion. "You intended to be Queen Mother all along?"

"No, I was initially going to refuse the offer and let one of the other members of the Royal Family take the throne."

"And what about Anakin and Tahiri?" Jaina said frostily.

Tenel Ka met Jaina's darkened gaze unflinchingly. "I was going to recruit you and the others and get them out our usual way."

At this, Corran Horn winced. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

Zekk answered with a faint smirk. "It involves explosions, jailbreaks, and many angry people chasing us."

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Corran said dryly. "Hapes won't be able to survive both your group of friends _and_ Anakin and Tahiri at the same time."

Mara, however, raised an eyebrow. "So why the change of heart?"

Looking back and forth to the expectant crowd, Tenel Ka shook her head. "Some secrets are not mine to share."

"In other words, Anakin's the reason," Mara said wryly.

Tenel Ka showed no reaction, through the Force or otherwise. "You may think that if you wish."

The lack of an outright denial all but confirmed it for those already confused about Tenel Ka's sudden change of heart.

"Tenel Ka," Leia Solo said gently. "If Anakin is involved, I appreciate your loyalty and will not ask you to divulge anything. It's just—please, let me know if there is anything any of us can do to help."

"If there is such a plan in existence, I will let you know," Tenel Ka replied empathetically.

"Wait," Anja said. "I thought that if you became Queen Mother you won't be able to help us get Jacen back."

"That is a fact."

"But why would you take the throne then? I thought you lo-"

"As I have been told by many since arriving on Hapes, the fate of an entire system is more important than the life of one individual," Tenel Ka interrupted. "No matter my feelings…on the issue, I will best serve the galaxy as Queen Mother first, and as a Jedi second."

"Did Anakin tell you that?" Jaina asked curiously.

"No, it is just something I have realized in my contemplations these past few days. Your brother merely confirmed what I already knew."

"So," Zekk said. "What are your plans then? Declare yourself Queen Mother and take control of the fleet?"

"Among other actions, yes. Colonel Jagged Fel?"

"Yes?"

"When the time comes, would you consent to being put in charge of the Hapan Royal Navy?"

Outwardly reflecting none of the surprise he must have been feeling, Jagged bowed his head. "I would, your highness."

Tenel Ka quirked an eyebrow. "I am not Queen Mother yet."

"But you are still royalty," Jagged Fel pointed out. "May I ask why you will not be leading the fleet yourself?"

"You have more experience in matters of space battle," Tenel Ka said. "And I need a trusted commander in charge. As you said, Hapes can ill-afford another 'Fondor'."

"Will you be on the command ship as well?"

"I have another mission that needs my personal supervision. I will, however, be counting on you to keep me alive shortly after it is accomplished." Tenel Ka removed the ring from the holo-projector and handed it to the Clawcraft pilot. "Hand this over to the current commander, she will know what this means."

Jag accepted the ring. "I will leave tonight then."

"Thank you," Tenel Ka said.

"By your leave, Princess Tenel Ka, Master Skywalker," Jagged nodded to the two and headed for the exit.

"Once you're the Queen Mother, does that mean that you'll pardon Anakin?" Anja asked after the hatch closed.

"That is within my power, yes."

"But you won't do it," Mara said, her eyes narrowed.

Tenel Ka impassively turned to her. "No."

"I thought as much." Mara cast a sideways glance at Corran Horn. "I assume that's why Corran was protesting so loudly earlier."

"Mara?" Luke said questioningly.

"If I'm right, Farmboy, our nephew is trying to do something extremely brilliant, yet exceedingly stupid at the same time. Lando, back me up on this."

The businessman took over. "During the course of the trial, there were several things that puzzled me. I like to think of myself as a good judge of character, so when Alema took the stand advocating for a defensive war, I was confused. I may not have known her well, but while I was helping her prepare for the mission to Myrkr, I got the impression that she wasn't a 'wait-around' type of girl."

"Ganner too," Mara continued. "Though he may have originally supported a more aggressive war, his views had changed over time. Don't you find it odd how he acted like a mini-Kyp on the stand, no offense meant Durron."

"None taken," Kyp chuckled. "I wondered why his words sounded so familiar."

"What are you saying?" Zekk said.

"I'm saying that Anakin deliberately had them switch roles as a way of letting us know that he had something planned," Mara replied. "Whatever agenda the trial originally served has been changed to fit this plan."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that both Alema and Ganner know what Anakin's doing?" Jaina said quickly.

Corran was the one who answered, shaking his head. "I don't know what he told them, but I doubt he told them all of his plan. If he did, and they are still going along with it, they have to be crazy."

"And you know what my son is up to?" Han asked the former CorSec officer.

"Your son _and_ Tahiri," Corran said darkly. "And believe me, all of you are better off not knowing. Much of his plan is counting on your genuine reactions to the unfolding situation. The only reason why they consulted me in the first place was because they wanted to fine-tune a couple of key points."

"Corran," Han leveled his gaze at the man.

"Han, there is nothing I want more than to tell you and everyone in this room what the end result of his plan is. But if there is even the slightest of hints that you know more than you should, Anakin's life will be in great danger."

"That is a fact," Tenel Ka said in support, earning a startled glance from the older Jedi. "Please, trust Anakin in this. At the moment, his plan is the best possible choice available."

"Corran, Tenel Ka," Mara's forehead was furrowed in thought. "It sounds like Anakin told you his ultimate goal, but he didn't tell you _everything _about his plan."

Corran simply rubbed at his face. "I wouldn't be surprised. What didn't he tell _us_?"

"The reason why Alema and Ganner are speaking out against the Jedi in the first place," Lando answered, looking not at Corran, but at Luke.

"It was not to ensure Anakin's guilt?" Tenel Ka asked, earning surprised gasps from a few.

Lando shook his head. "It's far more complicated than that. Anakin, Alema, and Ganner have been driving one point home over and over again throughout the trial. Like I said earlier, he hijacked and repurposed the trial. The proof that his plan is working is in the news reports."

"News reports?" Han asked.

"Yes," Lando said. "The defection of both Alema and Ganner was big news wasn't it? In fact, they seemed to go out of the way to attract the press."

"Tell me about it," Jaina nodded. "I got tired of Alema's life story after the second time they broadcasted it."

"Thiz one is also tired of hearing their critcizismz," Tesar agreed.

"Exactly," Lando said. "Day and night, both today and yesterday, what have the media groups been focused on, and what _haven't_ they been focusing on?"

Everyone went silent at the question, suddenly thinking long and hard. Sure they had grown tired of the countless cameras, reporters, and biased reports. Fed up with how Alema and Ganner seemingly basked in the spotlight, thoroughly enjoying their betrayal. But what was missing from the news reports?

Anja was among the first in the group to realize what her boss was hinting at. "The trial! They haven't been focusing on the trial!"

"What?" Jaina scowled. "That's impossible! Didn't you see all those cameras and reporters in that courtroom?"

"Yes," Anja nodded energetically. "But they only interviewed Alema, Ganner, or Anakin. They either ignored the others or were turned down by one of us. That's why all we're hearing is Ganner and Alema's criticisms about your Jedi Order."

"They have done more than criticize," Mara said, her face adopting a wan expression. "In all their press conferences they take the time to tell the story of at least one Jedi who has fallen in battle. It may be an account filled with accusations against the Jedi Order, but in the end, the story of that Jedi is told in full. Alema began with the story of her sister, and Ganner told the stories of the Jedi who died at Myrkr."

"But what good would that do?" Jaina said, more puzzled than angry as she realized that her brother had more control over the situation than she thought.

It was not Mara or Lando that responded, but Luke. His voice, however, was subdued, and his eyes flashed with pain. "He's trying to fix what I could not."

"Luke?" Han said.

"He's not only trying to show me how weak and divided the Jedi Order is, but he's trying to educate the public about the Jedi as well," Luke murmured. "Alema, Ganner, and to some extent, Anakin, are not criticizing the Order like most of you think. They are trying to tell me that my way of doing things no longer works in a time of galactic war."

Mara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Luke. The burden on your shoulders would have crushed a lesser man."

Luke offered a faint smile. "But it is on the verge of crushing me nonetheless, maybe it already has."

"Wait," Leia said, as understanding came to her. "You mean to tell me that Anakin is trying to create a revolution within the Order during the middle of a galactic war?"

"That's one way to put it," Mara said. "Though it really does sound dramatic when you say it like that."

"And what's this about educating the public?" Zekk asked.

"Much of what the public knows about the Jedi are told in holo-vids, legends, and rumor," Lando said, taking over for both Luke and Mara. The latter two seemed to need some time to come to terms with their realizations. "To most everyone without the Force, the Jedi are some mystical order with powers beyond their comprehension who normally transcend the average legal systems. To put it shortly, to them, Jedi are not like everyday people but otherworldly mystics. It's why, when the Yuuzhan Vong called for the galaxy to turn over the Jedi, factions like the Peace Brigade swelled. The general public cannot connect or relate to the Jedi in any way or form. What Anakin is trying to do, through Alema, Ganner, and himself, is show the galaxy just who the Jedi really are and what they believe in. The life stories of the fallen Jedi are to help make the Jedi more relate-able to the general public."

Both Corran and Tenel Ka, who knew of Anakin's end-game, stared at Lando unblinkingly. The others were simply stunned into silence, barely able to say a word as they contemplated the long-term effects of Anakin's plan. Han and Leia, for their part, were a mix of worry and pride. He was their son, but the last time they had let him carry out one of his plans, they had nearly lost him. Yet, they knew it was for the greater good, that only Anakin was in a position to accomplish what even Luke could not.

"So," Jaina began tentatively. "What do we do now?"

"We let Anakin carry out his plan to the end?" Zekk looked to the older Jedi.

"It's the only thing we can do at the moment," Corran said with a tired nod. "With the Vong at our doorstep, our options are really limited."

"Everything will be decided tomorrow then," Kyp summed up, looking grim.

"Then we should pray that the Force is with us," the previously silent Tekli said softly. "From how complicated his plan sounds, I doubt Anakin can afford to have anything go wrong."

***I* *I***

In orbit around Hapes, cluttered with the massive gridlock of fleeing ships, a larger cargo vessel lumbered. It was a standard model, easily the size of a fighter carrier, but with no weaponry, shields, or armor. It was only one of seven other similar vessels, all in perfect orbit above the main cities of Hapes. Normally, such vessels would be chalk full of refugees, on an outbound trajectory to the next nearest inhabited system. These vessels, however, continued their innocuous low orbit, waiting for dawn to break above the capital city.

The cargo of these massive ships, however, was far more dangerous than anyone could ever imagine. Since Trisdin's ill-fated meeting with the high priest of Yun-Yammka, his confederates and their Yuuzhan Vong allies had been busy. Though the holds had been empty only hours before, they were now completely full.

"When the sun strikes the planet we will right the wrongs done to our gods!" A Yuuzhan Vong warrior bellowed from a balcony. "The _Jeedai_ will fall to us! They will beg us! But, we will crush them beneath our feet! _**Eia tochurok Yun'tchilat! Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"**_

Below him, row after row of Yuuzhan Vong warriors began to beat their breast plate with a fist, creating a frightening cacophony of military precision as they begin to chant.

**"**_**Yuu-zhan-vong! Yuu-zhan-vong!"**_

The commander's scarred lips twisted into a satisfied sneer. "This will be the last night the Jedi will ever know. In just a few hours, we will rain from the skies. Though our allies on the planet are infidels, they share in our god's vision. Our enemies will fall before us, and we shall be victorious!"

_**"Yuu-zhan-vong! Yuu-zhan-vong!"**_

"Tomorrow, the gods will look down upon us favorably. We are the right hand of Yun-Yammka, the amphistaff he uses to cut down his enemies. No other warrior can much us in skill, our brothers are given the honor of protecting the Supreme Overlord himself. We will not fall, we will not fail him! We are _Yuuzhan Vong!_"

The hundreds of soldiers in the hold, standing next to row upon row of specially made drop-pods, thrust their amphistaffs into the air and emitted one last cry.

**"**_**Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"**_

***I* Chapter End *I***

A/N: Well, Anakin can plan all he wants, but it looks like this plan won't even make it through the first stages. Next up, the Yuuzhan Vong and Ni'Korish open up with an all-out war on Hapes. How many times can the title of Queen Mother switch in a single week?

8-7-12: Minor edits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

***I**I***

Lying on a cot in the heavily guarded med-bay, Tahiri was awoken to the sound of heavy boots clomping through the hallway outside. Stretching and yawning, the young blond teen rubbed at her eyes. She glanced up at the clock, which told her that it was still an hour before sun-up. She closed her eyes and groaned, the clomping boots giving her another reason to hate shoes of any kind. Not being able to tap into the Force due to the three ysalamiri that were kept in the room, she had to wake up naturally. Which, of course, delayed her reaction time when she realized that five men, all dressed in red, were marching through the doorway. One of the two other occupants in the room, a Hapan doctor who had been overseeing both her own and Anakin's recovery, came out of his office at the commotion.

The leader of the red-clad group immediately side-stepped the doctor and wrapped a muscular arm around the man's neck. In another instant there was an audible snapping sound and the doctor went limp. Tahiri immediately took cover behind a large piece of machinery, casting a worried glance in Anakin's direction as she did.

The leader of the group turned to his men. "Alright, let's get the Jedi. The male's still in bacta so we just have to slip the drugs into the feeding system. The female's awake, though without the Force and her lightsaber she should be relatively easy to subdue."

Panic flooded Tahiri's system as they approached Anakin's tank.

Panic and anger.

There was no way she was going to let them do anything to him. Glancing about for anything she could use as a weapon, her search stopped at one of the metal poles that made up her cot. Quickly and quietly, she worked the pole free. She may not have access to the Force, but she had trained with Anakin against his 'Vong-bots' and had the knowledge of how the Yuuzhan Vong fought burned into her mind. Her hands gripped the metal pole and she glanced over to the four around Anakin's tank.

She did a quick recount. Five had entered the room.

A shadow loomed over her, and Tahiri quickly struck out with a reverse thrust. The last red-clad man dodged the attack and swung at her with a stun-baton. Tahiri leaped back over the machinery and rolled to the center of the room. The remaining men, recognizing her as a threat, abandoned their efforts at Anakin's tank and moved to surround her. All wielded the same type of stun-batons, though each also had a blaster tucked into their utility belts. Tahiri twirled her makeshift bo-staff around as she cautiously waited for the next attack.

It came from three directions. Whirling, Tahiri avoided the forward thrusts of two attacks, and parried the third. The last two attackers rushed her in the process, but Tahiri dropped down and swept her staff outwards, causing them to stumble. She straightened and twisted to the side, rapping the knuckles of another one of her attackers and causing the head of another to snap back as the tip of her staff slammed into his chin. Keeping the metal pole in constant motion, Tahiri weaved and bobbed around each attack. The most audible sounds in the room were the crackle of the stun batons and the whooshing sound of her staff. She was running on pure adrenaline, knowing only that Anakin would be in danger if she fell. Yet, the several days of inactivity had left her out of shape and her breathing was now coming out in great pants.

The door to the med-bay opened once more, and Tahiri tensed, expecting enemy reinforcements. The new arrival, however, was in fact a bemused Alema Rar. Taking note of Tahiri's sweat-soaked tunic, the dead doctor, the aggressive men surrounding Tahiri, including the one unconscious on the ground, Alema placed her hands on and canted her hips.

"Early morning work-out, Tahiri?"

One of the men went for his blaster, but Alema was quicker. In the blink of an eye, she drew her own sidearm and fired. One, two, three bolts of red slammed into the offender's chest, twisting him around. But Alema didn't stop there. The remaining three men also received several ruby red darts as well, ending their lives in a heartbeat. Giving Tahiri a wink, Alema dramatically blew on the barrel of her blaster, spun the gun around in her hand, and slid it back into its holster.

With the threat over, Tahiri's legs gave out. Using the metal pole as an aid, the young blond Jedi barely avoided collapsing altogether. Sweat dripped from her brow as she gasped for air, and Alema immediately went to her side.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Alema," Tahiri said through gritted teeth. "Keep Anakin safe."

"That's what I've been doing," Alema said with a nod, helping Tahiri into a nearby chair. "Do you need another bacta dip?"

Tahiri shook her head. "Just some rest."

Alema looked around the room in frustration, then with an annoyed roll of her eyes, drew her blaster once more and fired at the ysalamiri. Immediately the Force returned to the young Jedi in the room.

"Thanks," Tahiri managed.

"Never thought I'd hear that word from you," Alema shot back. "Oh, and you woke your boyfriend."

Though Tahiri could feel Anakin's worry, the fact that she could feel him once again was more than enough to help with her rattled nerves. Smiling briefly in his direction, she gave him a thumbs-up.

"I'm fine, Solo. Concentrate on healing yourself so we can get you out of that tank."

Alema snorted. "You just want to see him unclothed. Not that I blame you."

Coloring, Tahiri hissed at Alema. "Go back to that boy-toy of yours, Rar."

"Will one of you explain why Alema had to kill four of the guards?" Anakin called out impatiently.

Both Alema and Tahiri blinked in embarrassment. Alema saw Anakin waiting with an expectant raise of his eyebrows and answered with her usual confidence. "Good question, Anakin. I'll find out in a second."

Moving to the guard Tahiri had rendered unconscious, Alema gripped him by the collar and proceeded to slap him awake. Slowly, the man came to. Then, realizing where he was, immediately started to struggle against Alema's grip. The Twi'lek, however, was not feeling very playful and promptly used the Force to pin him in place.

"Look, your friends are dead. Tell us who sent you and why, and you won't have to join them."

"Eat dung, Jedi!"

Alema licked her lips as she shook her head in exasperation. "You do realize that I'm using the Force to hold you in place. You can tell me willingly, or I'll scramble your brains. Your choice."

"Alema," Anakin said warningly.

"What? You really expect this nerf-for-brains here to give in if we're nice to him? He tried to kill you and Tahiri."

"They had stun-batons. They were probably going to take us somewhere else."

Alema shook her head. "Not going to take that risk, Solo." She then turned her attention back to her captive. "So, have you decided? Scrambled brains, or you telling me, quitting your job, and getting a new life?"

The man's eyes widened and darted to Tahiri in hopes of some sort of reprieve. Tahiri's own green eyes, however, were once again a chlorine-icy shade. "You attack me and Anakin and expect to get away without any consequences? I would do much worse to you."

"Alyssia!" The man blurted. "Lady Alyssia! She's just declared herself Queen Mother and is turning all you Jedi over to the Vong!"

"See, that wasn't so hard," Alema patronizingly patted his cheek. "Now run along. If I run into you again, you're dead."

The man scrambled to his feet, but before he reached the door, Alema sprang up and decapitated him with a stroke of her lightsaber.

"Alema!" Anakin said in surprise.

"I wasn't going to give that idiot another chance to hurt you or Tahiri." Alema said, nonchalantly clipping her lightsaber back to her belt. "If I had come only a couple minutes later, they'd be having fun with her and you'd still be unconscious in that tank. If he sided with the group that allies themselves with the Vong, he's better off dead."

Anakin simply shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter now. If what he said is true, then we have bigger problems. Alema, Tahiri, I need the two of you to warn the others and…"

"Don't even think about leaving yourself unguarded, Anakin!" Tahiri snapped, her eyes now blazing. "What if another group tries to take you, or worse?"

Before Anakin could argue, however, the panic, confusion, and agitation felt by all the other Jedi rang clearly through the Force.

"Besides, I think the others already know," Alema said dryly.

***I* *I***

Only minutes earlier, Tenel Ka, Zekk, Anja, and Jaina were walking rapidly through the hallways of the palace, en route to Ta'a Chume's chambers. Their goal was to inform the Hapan matriarch of Tenel Ka's plans to take the throne. Not that plans always unfolded the way they did. As they reached a branch in the hallways, Tenel Ka stopped.

"My friends, Zekk, Anja," Tenel Ka said. "I will be unable to deliver a message to my mother after Ta'a Chume makes the announcement known. If you can, please inform my mother about my plans and tell her that I will be with her as soon as I can."

"Of course," Zekk agreed. "Good luck with your meeting."

"Yes, I will need all the luck I can possibly get."

"We'll see you two later then," Anja said with a wave as she and Zekk started down an alternate passageway.

Tenel Ka and Jaina resumed their own journey. The first hint that something was out of place occurred as they approached Ta'a Chume's quarters. The normally guarded hallway was empty, and the door to Ta'a Chume's room slid open and close, repeatedly hitting the body lying in the middle of the doorway.

Stretching out with the Force, the two women realized that no one living was in the room. Slowly, they stepped over the body. From the angle of the man's head, it was obvious that his neck had been snapped. The lights of the room were off, so they nearly stumbled over two more bodies in the antechamber.

Kneeling by one of them, Tenel Ka examined him carefully. "He was one of Ta'a Chume's bodyguards."

"How was he killed?" Jaina murmured, scanning the surroundings.

"Thrust to the throat, standard Hapan military hand-to-hand combat technique." Tenel Ka examined the other body. "It is the same with this one."

"You're telling me that someone overpowered two of the people Ta'a Chume chose as her personal bodyguard?"

"Three if you count the one we stepped pass," Tenel Ka said. "This does not bode well for her."

The two carefully advanced deeper into the room. The doors to a side chamber containing the bedroom were also ajar. They approached it, a single, flickering light within providing brief glimpses of what they could expect. Once in the bedroom, they saw the one thing they had expected, but dreaded, the body of Ta'a Chume. Lying in bed, with a pillow over her face, it was obvious that she had been smothered. There were no other marks on her body otherwise.

"Who would do this?" Jaina said tersely, removing the pillow and gazing at Ta'a Chume's wide-eyed, vacant, stare.

"Someone else vying for the throne," Tenel Ka replied, staring impassively at the body of her grandmother. "They knew that Ta'a Chume would never accept them so they had her removed."

"But what about…" A clicking noise filled the room, and suddenly a multi-layered forcefield filled the only way out. "What!"

A second later, gas began to pour in from the vents, quickly filling the now enclosed chamber.

"Perhaps," Tenel Ka murmured, trying to cut through the forcefield but with no success. "Perhaps we needed more luck after all."

"How…how do we shut off the forcefield?" Jaina coughed.

"The emitters were placed on the ceiling on the other side," Tenel Ka said, staring through the multi-hued barrier of energy. "We don't."

"Sithspit! I'm fed up with your family!" Jaina jammed her lightsaber into the nearest wall. The duracrete and exotic stones that made up the walls' many layers began to glow from the heat.

"I am not exactly fond of them either," Tenel Ka said, calling on the Force to keep herself conscious.

The two were in the process of cutting through the heavy stone when they suddenly realized that a droid of some sort was on the other side of the forcefield.

"Forcefields, gas, and now an assassin droid?" Jaina groaned.

"At least Anja is correct," Tenel Ka said mildly.

"Huh?"

"This is definitely starting to feel like the old days."

The droid stuck an appendage through the forcefield, and several spherical devices were rolled into the confined room. The droid then backed away as the spheres detonated.

***I* *I***

Teneniel Djo's room was a lot more crowded than Zekk or Anja thought, especially since the rays of the sun were only just beginning to shine above the horizon. Aside from the ailing Queen Mother, there were three other redheads helping to serve her breakfast. All three looked up curiously when the two Jedi entered. A younger girl who was probably around ten or so, immediately advanced towards them, a hand on a training baton.

"Who are you?"

"Taryn!" Her doppelganger hissed from beside Teneniel.

The young girl, however, didn't back down and repeated her question, glaring at Zekk. "This is the chamber for the Queen Mother, why are you here?"

"For your first question, my name is Zekk, I'm a Jedi," Zekk motioned to his lightsaber. "Tenel Ka wanted my friend and I to deliver a message to the Queen Mother."

"_You're_ a Jedi?" Taryn said skeptically, eyeing Zekk up and down.

"I know he probably doesn't look the part," Anja chuckled. "Don't worry, as soon as we deliver our message, we'll be out of your hair. The name's Anja by the way."

"And you're a Jedi too?"

Anja shook her head. "Sadly, the Force is not with this one at all."

"What is the message you were told to deliver?" the oldest of the three redheads asked. She stepped behind Taryn and put both hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Tenel Ka has decided to take the throne," Zekk said calmly. "She wanted to let her mother know that she will be at her side as soon as she can."

"Tenel Ka's finally taking the throne," the older redhead repeated, eyes wide.

"Is that a problem?" Zekk said, sensing the conflict.

The woman, however, shook her head. "No. Well, not for me. My mom's going to be pretty put out that she missed her chance."

"Your mother?" Anja said.

"I'm Tenel Ka's cousin," the woman nodded, before motioning to Taryn and Trista. "As are these two, though they're from the male side of the family."

"My condolences," Zekk inclined his head at Taryn.

Taryn, however, shook her head. "It's okay. When Trista and I get older, we're going to become Tenel Ka's personal bodyguards. Our dad tells us it's less paperwork and headaches than if one of us is actually Queen Mother."

"Is that so?" Anja said with a smile.

"We're already training between our studies," Trista added, stepping to her sister's side. "We know a little bit about how to fire a pistol, use vibroblades, and the basic martial arts of each branch of the Hapan military."

"Already?" Zekk blinked. "How old are the two of you?"

"We'll be eleven in a month," Taryn replied smartly. "How old are _you_?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"But you look so, so…old."

"Old?" Zekk's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Really?"

Taryn put a finger to her chin in thought as she looked Zekk over again, a new found appreciation in her eyes. "Well, maybe not old. Mature is probably a better word."

"Ta-ryn," Trista said with an ever-suffering sigh. "Not again. Just last week it was the captain of the guard."

"Don't worry, I think it's cute," Anja giggled.

"Anja! She's almost ten years younger than me," Zekk pointed out.

"So? In another ten years I doubt you'll care about that difference at all," Anja said brightly.

"We've delivered this message, let's just go," Zekk groaned.

"Whatever you say," Anja grinned. "Later, Taryn, Trista. It was nice meeting you."

Both Jedi turned to leave, only to pause when the doors opened ahead of them. A large number of heavily armed men, clad in red, stormed into the room. There was a split second between them seeing the Jedi and the Jedi registering them, before all hell broke loose.

"Take cover!" Zekk yelled, activating his lightsaber.

Almost simultaneously, over a dozen heavy rifles were brought to bear and opened fire. Superheated metal slugs and lasers stitched the room in a deafening storm. Realizing their true target, Tenel Ka's cousin abruptly leaped between the deadly projectiles and Teneniel, pulling the Queen Mother off and to the side of the bed. Anja, in the meantime, had overturned the dining table and dragged both Taryn and Trista behind it. It provided little cover, as the superheated metal slugs ate away the paper-thin plasti-steel surface.

Zekk, who had been closest to the line of attackers, had no cover at all and was furiously deflecting as many blaster bolts as he could. His clothes were already singed with countless near-misses, and a gash on his shoulder marked the path of a heated slug that had winged him.

Seeing Zekk overwhelmed, Anja pulled out the two blasters she had holstered at her side and let loose a torrent of her own. As she did, both Taryn and Trista darted from their meager cover and dove behind Teneniel's bed to join their cousin and the Queen Mother. Moving quickly, Trista depressed a button on the adjacent nightstand and several hold-out blasters were revealed. Keeping one and tossing the other to her sister, they soon added to the allied laser fire.

"Are you two crazy! Get down!" Anja yelled, panicked. A laser burst from one of the attackers nearly took off Trista's head.

"We're supposed to guard the Queen Mother!" Trista yelled back. "Not hide away like some Coruscanti noble!"

"Zekk!" Anja called out.

"On it!" Zekk said through gritted teeth. He slowly sidestepped until he was covering the immediate area of the bed, stopping a majority of enemy fire from getting through. Several lasers that would have hit Taryn were suddenly batted aside by Zekk's iridescent blade. Though the royal family members were now covered, it was Anja who suddenly found herself in a bind.

Her dual blasters were promptly overwhelmed in sheer volume by the heavy repeaters and blaster rifles of the attacking force. Staying behind what was left of the dining table to diminish the attention on her; Anja ejected her spent energy packs and took several deep breaths. Zekk was now pinned in his new position, and both Taryn and Trista were hiding behind the bed, unable to get off a single shot. There were still many attackers left, despite the numerous bodies that now littered the ground. Discarding her blasters, Anja reached to the small of her back and pulled out the same lightsaber she had wielded all those years ago. She stared at it, the din of the fight fading out for a moment.

"Alright Anja, you can do this. It's for a good cause." She closed her eyes. "A good cause."

Steeling her resolve, she grasped it firmly in one hand. As her heart thudded loudly in her ears, Anja reached her free hand up to her implant.

"Ten seconds should be enough," Anja said to herself, tapping several buttons on the implant.

Meanwhile, Zekk clenched his jaw as another laser got by his defenses and hit his shoulder. The pain was intense, but he quickly used the Force to shuttle it away. Behind him, he could feel the fear emanating from both Taryn and Trista. As brave as they were, no one would have been able to maintain a strong front if they were facing such an onslaught for the first time. Occasionally, they would raise their blaster over the bed and blindly fire several shots, but for the most part, the two kept themselves over Teneniel both to protect her and comfort themselves. If he fell, they would most likely be killed. Yet, unless the enemy fire died down, he could neither advance nor retreat.

The snap hiss of another lightsaber activating created a momentary pause. Almost everyone stared in the direction of the sound and saw Anja standing with her acrid yellow blade.

"Forgetting someone?" Anja smiled, lunging at the nearest attackers with a reaction time that even Zekk found hard to follow.

Not letting the blasterfire pick up again, Zekk launched himself at the opposite end of the line of attackers. Both he and Anja made short work of the guards. Though they may have been deadly at range, their heavy weapons were no good at close quarters. Anja moved like Zekk did, darting in and out and delivering strikes with lethal precision. Emboldened by the success of the two, Taryn and Trista both rose once more and added their own shots. In another couple of seconds, silence once again filled the room.

With a relieved smile, Zekk deactivated his lightsaber and looked to Anja. His expression abruptly changed, however, at what he saw. Though Anja was grinning at him in elation, blood was streaming from her ears and nose. At Zekk's pale complexion Anja reached up and saw her blood covered hand.

"Oh, bantha poodo," Anja murmured, swaying. "Mind calling the docs, I'm going to need them."

Zekk rushed to her side as she collapsed. "Anja!"

"Don't worry, just fried my brain," Anja tried to smirk, but it turned into a wince. "I know I shouldn't have overclocked my implant, but it was the only way we were getting out of this alive."

Zekk placed a hand on Anja's forehead, using the Force to relieve some of the stress that had built up. "Hang in there, alright? We'll have Tekli or Master Cilghal look you over."

"Great idea," Anja managed. "How are Taryn and Trista?"

Zekk looked over his shoulder. The two in question were standing on the opposite side of the bed, staring at Anja worriedly. "It looks like they're alright."

"And Tenel Ka's cousin…" Anja coughed, and then began to shudder. "Damn, I didn't even find out her name."

"I don't think she made it," Zekk murmured.

"Hey Zekk," Anja said.

"Shhhh, save your strength."

"All we need is a cloud car, a submarine, poisonous beasts, and green-haired crime lords, and I'll die happy," Anja said, closing her eyes.

"Anja, stay with me," Zekk said, drawing on more of the Force to keep her stable. "Trista, Taryn, do you think one of you can call a medical team?"

"Already done," Trista said, staring at Anja in fear for her health. "Will she be alright?"

"She should," Zekk tried to put on a brave face. "Believe it or not, we've been through situations worse than this before."

Suddenly, the palace comm-system blared to life.

_"All members of the Hapan Royal Guard, Hapan Royal Navy, and Elite Forces, by order of Queen Mother Alyssia, you are to arrest any Jedi immediately. If they resist, you are authorized to use lethal force. Repeat, Queen Mother Alyssia has ordered the apprehension of any and all Jedi. The one exception is that Tenel Ka is to be killed on sight. Failure to follow these orders will result in serious repercussions for Hapes as a whole. Furthermore, the Ni'Korish faction is now legalized and will be our liaison with our new ally, the High Priest Naazar. Long live the Queen Mother, long live the Yuuzhan Vong!"_

Glancing out the balcony, Zekk saw the sky light up as hundreds upon hundreds of meteor-like rocks hurled towards the ground. Several of the large rocks slammed into the palace with a thunderous roar, shaking the very ground.

"By the Force!" Zekk gaped. "They're actually letting the Vong onto the planet!"

The ceiling of the room unexpectedly tore apart as something crashed through it, and Zekk reflexively covered Anja's limp form as debris flew everywhere. Covered in a sheet of dust, Zekk saw fragments of rock and twisted metal all around. Mixed with those fragments, however, were large chunks of yorik coral. Slowly, Zekk's gaze panned upwards, settling on the pod-like device that had crashed through the ceiling. The pod opened, and Zekk swallowed as the biggest, most heavily scarred Vong he had ever seen emerged. The warrior was not carrying the standard amphistaff, but two smaller versions that, despite their size, looked much more deadly.

"Have you been in worse situations than this?" Trista whispered, wide-eyed at the massive alien.

"It's getting there." Standing, Zekk levitated Anja out of the way, but summoned her lightsaber into his other hand. His use of the Force was not lost on the massive warrior in front of him.

"_Jeedai,_" The warrior snarled.

"Welcome to Hapes," Zekk replied mildly, activating both Anja's yellow, and his own green blade.

No further words were exchanged as the warrior's twin tsaisi released a thick spray of acidic poison. Where the droplets landed on Zekk's clothes, they steamed and burned through the thin cloth. Zekk retaliated by using the Force to hurl several sizable chunks of debris at the warrior. He might as well have been throwing pebbles. The warrior, bare-fisted, utterly annihilated the slabs of rock thrown at him, then charged like a raging rancor. Zekk whirled aside, and the true fight began.

Used to fighting the tsaisi's longer cousin, Zekk had to swiftly change his fighting style. That fact was emphasized by a near-miss, when the fangs of one of the tsaisi tore a large, diagonal swath of clothing from over his chest. Zekk spun about, green and yellow blades landing in a swirling arc of death. The warrior, however, was skilled, and not only parried or dodged each and every attack, but was also able to launch several of his own. A thick cloud of dust billowed up around them, swirling with every swing and motion of the two combatants locked within. Kicks, thrusts, slices, jumps, the two moved back and forth through the Queen Mother's quarters, seemingly evenly matched.

The warrior pushed away from Zekk and leaped up onto his drop pod, before leaping again, this time onto a bent ceiling beam. Zekk severed the base of the beam, but the warrior again jumped as the beam came crashing down. Within moments, he had established a position onto the roof.

Using the Force, Zekk followed. He landed and just barely blocked the warrior's immediate attack. The warrior's tsaisi released another stream of venom, but Zekk was ready and leaped backwards to evade it. The warrior charged forward once more as Zekk's feet touched the surface of the roof; catching the Jedi off-guard in a vicious shoulder-tackle. Though Zekk's lightsaber was knocked loose and rolled down the side of the domed rooftop, he managed to keep a hold of Anja's. He swiftly jammed the blade into the shoulder of the warrior on top of him, but again it did more harm than good.

The warrior snarled, but didn't relent. Instead, the warrior gripped Zekk's arms, with one of his large hands pinning Zekk's weapon in place. With his other hand, he raised a tsaisi for a killing blow. A single blaster bolt flew out of nowhere and grazed the warrior's hand. More out of surprise than anything else, the warrior dropped the raised weapon. Zekk and the warrior took a brief moment to look to the source of the blasterfire and saw Taryn, still in the process of climbing onto the rooftop, but holding a blaster in a steady hand.

The warrior, still pinning Zekk, reached into a pouch and pulled out what Zekk recognized was a razor bug.

"Taryn!" Zekk yelled in warning.

The bug was sent flying at the young girl, whose eyes grew round in shock. With an effort borne out of desperation, Zekk used the Force to shove Taryn out of the way. Though the razor bug missed her, Zekk's efforts had the unfortunate side effect of sending her rolling down the domed-rooftop. Even then, some of the training she had mentioned earlier must have kicked in, because she once more aimed her blaster and fired off several shots. Just before she reached the bottom of the dome, she discarded her blaster and gripped onto the small ledge with all her might.

One of her shots winged the elbow of the arm the warrior had been using to restrain Zekk. It was a small wound, but it was all Zekk needed as he managed to throw the large warrior off of him and roll away. Panting heavily, Zekk shed the remains of his ruined Jedi tunic and readjusted his grip on Anja's lightsaber. The warrior likewise held up his remaining tsaisi and matched Zekk's stance, seemingly unconcerned with the numerous wounds that had been inflicted on him.

The warrior flexed both of his hands, and howled pain as four lethal claws, two on each hand, tore through his skin and extended outwards. The massive warrior tore off his vonduun breastplate, revealing a very chiseled physique, and drew his new claws across his chest, deliberately leaving trails of blood.

Snarling at Zekk, as trails of blood traveled down his torso, the warrior took up a fighting stance. _"Tchurokk Yun'Tchilat!"_

Zekk at that moment, missed his lightsaber more than anything. The warrior once again advanced first. Feet scampering quickly, even on the slanted ground. Claws sliced through the air, followed by a spinning attack with a tsaisi, then claws again. Gradually, Zekk was forced down the side of the dome, only capable of parrying each attack. Even the small blows he managed to inflict with his lightsaber only seemed to spur the warrior onwards. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to win offensively or defensively, Zekk switched tactics. As he was pushed further and further down the dome, he began to slice at the tiling that covered it. Only second later, though, Zekk was forced onto the narrow ledge at the very end of the dome's slope. The warrior leered down from above, holding out both claws towards Zekk.

"You meet your end here, _Jeedai_!"

Zekk deactivated his lightsaber and closed his eyes. "You first."

The warrior once again moved to inflict a fatal blow, then stumbled as the ground beneath him began to move.

"What trickery is this?"

Zekk didn't respond, choosing instead to concentrate in the Force as he literally began to tear a large portion of the roof away. The lightsaber marks he had left on his trek down had weakened the rock beneath the tile and were now enabling him to pull the section free.

The Force may not affect the Vong, but it could still affect the environment around them. The warrior was unable to regain his footing and began to slide downwards as Zekk tilted the loose rock over the edge. With one final scream of defiance, the warrior was deposited off the side of the building with the rest of the debris, flailing away as he did. The downward journey was halted by a thin spiky, spire that pierced the warrior's heart and killed him instantly.

Releasing his breath, Zekk swayed from exhaustion, momentarily forgetting where he was and nearly falling off the roof as well. A small hand, however, caught him, and pulled him back in. Blinking, Zekk looked at his would-be rescuer. "Taryn?"

The younger girl nodded absently, staring, almost dazed, at the missing section of roof, then back to the glistening, dust-covered, bare-chested Zekk. She swallowed, licked her lips, and then nodded resolutely. "Okay, I'll admit it. You're a Jedi."

***I* *I***

"This isn't good," a grim-faced Captain Livette muttered, monitoring a bank of computer screens in the palace's control room.

Mara, watching the same screens, nodded. "Lady Alyssia must have been planning this for a while. Her people have taken out the planetary defense grid, communications, and the palace's defense shields. We have armored divisions firing on each other, and all space-flight has been grounded."

"Not to mention the hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong they have running around," Han said, motioning to the body of a large warrior in the doorway. No matter how elite, that particular Vong had the misfortune of facing four Jedi Masters and went down rather quickly. "Do we have a final count on those drop pods?"

Livette double-checked a screen. "Over three-hundred and fifty landed in this city. Before communications were cut, other cities had been reporting numbers ranging anywhere from ten to a hundred."

"Any sign of a Vong fleet?" Kyp asked worriedly.

"The last reports from our observers were that the fleet was still massing. The more worrying thing though is that the space above Hapes is still full of refugee ships. Not all are on outbound trajectories."

"Great, that means we haven't even gotten to the worst of it yet."

"At least not all of the military is supporting her," Luke pointed out. "The continuous firefights in the city are evidence that she has, at best, a shaky hold on her power."

"So Alyssia allied with the Vong to help her with her coup," Mara summarized.

"And we're what she promised the Vong in return," Corran muttered. "Do you think Cilghal, Lowbacca, and Tesar have reached the others yet? Now would _not_ be a good time for them to play prisoner."

***I* *I***

"Anakin, I know you initially planned for the Vong to take you prisoner, but are you really going to stick with that idea?"

"I don't like saying this, but I agree," Tahiri nodded, trying to keep up with Anakin's long stride. "The _Yuuzhan_ Vong don't usually ask questions first. What are you going to say that will make any difference?"

"'I'm Anakin Solo, please take me prisoner'?" Anakin flinched at the gazes the two women gave him. "Besides, chances are that they've now taken Jaina and Tenel Ka. If I don't do something, Jaina has that 'twin-ness' factor working against her."

"It doesn't always have to come down to you, Anakin," Tahiri groaned. "There's a reason I criticized your hero-complex during the trial."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Get our lightsabers back."

"And kill Vong."

"We can concentrate on saving Jacen and Jaina another day. For now, we just have to make it through today," Tahiri said, entreating Anakin to understand.

"Fine," Anakin sighed. "I'll…"

"Jedi Rar!" A female voice interrupted Anakin.

Alema blinked in recognition. "The woman by the lake."

"Brisha Syo," the red-haired woman nodded. "Oh good, and Anakin and Tahiri are with you. I managed to retrieve these."

From her cloak, she pulled out both Anakin and Tahiri's sabers.

"Where did you get these?" Alema asked.

"Not everyone in the galaxy is against Anakin Solo," Brisha said. "In fact, some have taken a great interest in supporting him and his family."

"Thank you," Anakin said solemnly.

"No, _Anakin_," Brisha replied. "Thank _you_. I retrieved your weapons because we have a big problem."

"I know, the Vong are everywhere."

"They're part of the problem," Brisha nodded. "One of the Yuuzhan Vong vessels has landed on the southern landing pad and their people are taking both your sister and the Hapan princess to it. Unfortunately, a Ni'Korish vessel has landed on the northern landing pad and they're loading up several hundred Hapan children. Both are going to take off shortly so we only have time to get to one. What should we do?"

"We should go after your sister," Alema said quickly. "The Vong have millions of slaves, and they keep them alive. You know what will happen if they manage to get Jaina to Coruscant."

"You hypocrite," Tahiri said heatedly. "After everything you said in the trial about saving and protecting, you want to abandon those children and let them face the same terrors as countless others?"

"At least they'll be alive."

"Anakin," Brisha said hurriedly. "Which do you choose to save? A group of strangers, or your sister?"

Anakin was slightly unnerved by the situation, and by the glint in Brisha's eyes. On one hand, he could understand Tahiri's point. Why would he condemn others to the same horrors she had gone through? Yet, his mind floated back to his sister, if he didn't save Jaina, there was no telling what might happen. Glancing back and forth between Tahiri and Alema, Anakin made a choice.

"We'll go after the others," Anakin said softly, silently praying that he wasn't making a mistake. "The entire idea of the trial was to have the public learn about the Jedi. To show that we care about them and will protect them. What message will we be sending if abandon them to save our own?"

"But Anakin!" Alema protested. "She's your _sister_! Why in blue blazes would you abandon her to the Vong!"

"I'm not," Anakin said, already beginning to move towards the northern landing pad. "Once we free the children, we'll hijack the Ni'Korish vessel and intercept the ship Jaina's on."

"Then I wish you luck," Brisha said, bowing her head. "May the Force be with you."

"You're not coming with us?"

"I am afraid that I'm not much of a fighter. But I will help out where I can," Brisha bowed once more before moving hurriedly in the opposite direction.

The trio resumed their sprint towards the northern landing platform.

"Are you sure about this, Anakin?" Alema said, once again voicing her concerns. "If you and your sister's situations were reversed, you _know_ she'd be coming after you first."

"The main difference is, if I rescued her first and told her that I abandoned a shipload of kids for her, she'd whack me on the head and tell me that I was an idiot," Anakin said dryly. "We are Jedi for a reason."

"Jedi back each other up," Alema pointed out.

"Jedi also protect the helpless. Are you saying that my sister is helpless?"

"I'm not suicidal," Alema remarked, shaking her head. "I understand what you're saying, Anakin, but you always make things a lot harder than they should be."

"Says the blue Twi'lek who went along with his stupid plan in the first place," Tahiri said.

"Like you wouldn't have, Veila. That's how the two of you got a three day stay in bacta in the first place."

"And where were you? Were you going to let him get himself killed?"

"He wanted to sacrifice himself," Alema shrugged, with absolutely no energy.

Tahiri, sensing her change in demeanor, held back any further comment. She didn't know what to make of the Twi'lek. At times, Alema was completely aloof. Then, there were other moments when her darker side surfaced and she dealt out death like there was no tomorrow. There were also rare moments of vulnerability that Tahiri only saw when Alema was near Anakin. Alema was an enigma to her, but it was clear that Anakin understood at least some part of the blue-skinned Jedi. Thinking about Anakin had Tahiri realize that something was bothering him.

She stopped in her tracks. "Anakin?"

Anakin had closed his eyes, his hand gripping his lambent lightsaber. "Yuuzhan Vong, two of them. They're heading this way."

"That Vongsense is creepy, but useful," Alema commented, activating her silver lightsaber.

"Only two, that's odd," Tahiri said, a blue glow filling the hallway as she activated her own blade.

"Only two," Anakin confirmed.

Moments past and the two warriors Anakin had predicted became visible at the end of the hallway. Their large, heavily scarred, heavily tattooed, forms dwarfed the three teenage Jedi. Tahiri, seeing them, emitted a gasp.

"_Ukla-na vissa crai! Yammka'tchilat!"_

"Tahiri?" Anakin glanced at her, feeling her Force-presence change.

_"Eia pryozzo Khattazz'Yammka!"_ Tahiri replied, almost growling.

"Tahiri!" Anakin reached to her through the Force, and couldn't feel her. Before panic set in, another idea crossed his mind. He reached out to her again, this time through his lightsaber, with his Vongsense. He inhaled sharply, he could sense her again. But how? Why?

He brushed his mind against hers, and she seemed just as surprised as he was. Some part of her retreated, and he could suddenly feel her through the Force again.

For her part, Tahiri shook her head, as if trying to clear it. Alema, meanwhile, had placed herself between the two massive warriors and her friends. "You okay Tahiri?"

Rubbing at the scars on her forehead, Tahiri replied. "Yeah, sorry if I scared you."

"It'll take more than vongspeak to do that, Vong Girl," Alema replied. "Any idea what you were saying?"

Tahiri glanced back up at the two warriors, both of whom were continuing their slow pace down the hallway. "Closest translation? Those guys are avatars of Yun-Yammka, the Will of Yun-Yammka. A group of three thousand or so Yuuzhan Vong warriors devoted completely to the warrior god. They eat, breath, and sleep combat training. They're even bred for their size and intelligence. They fill the ranks of the Supreme Overlord's personal bodyguard."

"The Vong equivalent of commandos?"

"Commandos who were raised from birth to kill," Tahiri confirmed. "Watch out for their body modifications, attacking them will be like attacking a walking tank."

"We're going to need more room to fight them, then," Anakin said, looking around. "If they're as deadly as you say, we'll be cut down in this hallway."

"Anakin, we have to get to those prisoners before they're taken off-world. Alema and I will handle these two, you get to the landing pad."

"We will?" Alema blinked.

"Are you sure, Tahiri?"

"Trust me," she grinned, though her eyes were cooling once more.

Anakin deactivated his saber. "Alright then, take care."

"You too."

As one, the three Jedi charged at the warriors. At the last moment, both Alema and Tahiri flipped backwards, while Anakin flipped over the heads of the warriors. Unfortunately, one decided to chase him, while the other stood in the middle of the hallway preventing Alema and Tahiri from advancing.

"Well, that didn't work," Alema said wryly.

"At least we only have to deal with one of them."

"How dangerous did you say these guys were again? He doesn't even have an amphistaff."

Almost in response, the warrior growled and pulled out a massive coufee from behind him. The coufee was easily the size of his body, with jagged edges that seemed to move back and forth of their own volition.

"Great, he has a giant sword. You block, I'll attack."

"Wait, Alema!"

Tahiri had no choice but to dart forward as Alema sprinted towards the warrior. Though the blond managed to block the massive blade, claws erupted from the warrior's off-hand and nearly skewered the Twi'lek. As it was, she managed to pull back with a trio of nasty looking cuts on her midriff.

"I told you every part of them was a weapon," Tahiri said.

Alema gripped her wound, glaring at the warrior. "Then how do we kill a walking tank?"

"Take out its legs?"

"The Vong has his crab-armor even down there."

"With bug-bites?"

"It will take too long."

"Stab him in the face?"

"Now you're talking."

The two women raised their lightsabers again, but this time it was the warrior's turn to attack. He charged through the hallway whirling his blade in front of him. Both Tahiri and Alema were forced to block bone-shaking hit after hit as they were pushed back. One particularly hard blow caused Alema to drop her lightsaber, and she would have been sliced in two if Tahiri hadn't jumped in between the attack. This meant, however, that Tahiri received a diagonal slash across her own stomach.

"Thanks," Alema said, shaking her head and summoning her lightsaber back to her.

"Just be grateful those claws aren't the poisonous type."

The warrior kept up his onslaught, and eventually both women were pushed back into a greenhouse-arboretum type chamber. A fountain in the middle of the room bubbled, while various plants stretched up towards the transparent ceiling to catch the morning light. The serenity of the room was disturbed when both Alema and Tahiri were sent flying through a dividing wall and into the fountain.

Wincing, both just managed to dive out of the way as the warrior bifurcated the fountain's central statue. The two darted to either side of the warrior, who took up the challenge by holding his claws in one direction, and his blade in the other. They circled him, waiting for an opening.

A twitch of a muscle.

Tahiri moved first, lashing out at the extended coufee and then using the Force to splash water in the warrior's face. A heartbeat later, Alema darted along the side of the warrior's outstretched arm and proceeded to remove the warrior's clawed hand with a swift, upwards stroke of her saber. An arm spike jutted out, skinning the top of Alema's shoulder, and Alema retaliated by removing the rest of the warrior's arm.

Tahiri continued to distract the warrior by sending a steady stream of water at his face, weaving around his ineffectual attempts to attack her. Eventually the warrior managed to turn away from the stream of water and charge at Tahiri at a speed that belayed his size. But it was too little too late. Tahiri dropped to a knee and drove her blade directly into the chin of the warrior. Her own blue blade glowed out the top of the warrior's head as the Vong let out a gurgle, before falling limp.

Alema, seeing the warrior drop to the ground, simply fell back into the fountain in relief. "I don't want to face another one of those in a while."

Tahiri, who was likewise winded and wounded, could only nod as she took in great gulps of air. Despite her fatigue, however, she began to walk back towards the northern landing platform.

"Tahiri? Oh, you can't be serious!"

"Anakin just got out of a bacta tank. How long do you think he'll last against someone as strong as the warrior we just faced?"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming."

"You don't have to, you know."

"What and miss a chance to kill another super-Vong."

"It's Yuuzhan Vong."

"Whatever, Vong Girl."

"Go back to the fountain and drown yourself."

"Hey, you just got out of the bacta yourself. If it weren't for the Force, you'd probably be fast asleep by now."

They approached the landing platform and their banter trailed off. All was silent. Tahiri quickly reached out for Anakin, and exhaled when she felt his response.

"Don't tell me he's finished already!" Alema blinked.

The two emerged out into the morning sun and blinked at the scene. Several soldiers in red were on the ground, unconscious, and a pair of legs that had once belonged to a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, were all that was left of said warrior. The top parts of the legs were completely charred, with scorch marks decorating the landing pad around it, leaving both women to wonder what Anakin had done. The hatch to the transport ship on the platform opened, and Anakin quickly waved at them.

"Come on, we don't have much time."

"How'd you reduce tall, dark, and ugly to a pair of legs?" Alema chirped as she accepted Anakin's hand and allowed him to pull her into the ship.

Anakin looked embarrassed. "I knew I was in no shape to fight, so I kind of moved the transport over him."

"What?"

"When I got here, the ship was in the process of landing. I just used the Force and had the landing thrusters take care of the rest."

"I can't believe I missed that."

"What about the children?"

"I told them to run," Anakin replied, piloting the vessel around the palace.

From their view, they could see the firefights occurring all throughout the city. Explosions blossomed, and bolts of red and green, accented by plasma and magma projectiles streaked everywhere. It was a sight to behold and it would have been beautiful if it wasn't so deadly.

"Hey, isn't that Zekk?" Alema pointed towards the top of part of the palace.

"Open the hatch," Anakin directed, bringing the ship towards the shattered dome.

"Looks like he had a fun time with one of Yun-Yammka's warriors too," Tahiri remarked at the destruction.

"How'd he lose his shirt?" Alema blinked.

Zekk was in the process of Force-assisted trance to heal and rejuvenate his body when felt familiar presences rapidly approaching. Puzzled as to how they could be coming from above, he opened his eyes and saw a transport ship hovering right in front of him. Blinking, he shook his head. "Only you, Anakin. Only you."

The ship pulled up alongside him and Taryn, and the hatch opened.

"Jedi Taxi Service, on a mission to rescue Jaina and Tenel Ka," Tahiri called out brightly, then noticed the red-headed girl supporting the barely-clothed Zekk. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"She's Taryn, and she's staying here," Zekk said.

The outburst came as expected. "Jedi Zekk, she said Tenel Ka needed rescuing…"

"And you and your sister can do all the rescuing you want when you're older."

"I saved your life."

"And I'm thankful," Zekk said. "But this isn't your fight. I need you to help your sister look after Anja."

Taryn still looked rebellious, but finally relented. "Fine, but you better come back."

To the surprise, amusement, and chagrin of all present, Taryn gave Zekk a quick kiss on the cheek, before scampering back into Teneniel's ruined quarters.

"Really Zekk, a kid?" Alema teased, helping Zekk into the ship. "No wonder you turned down my advances."

"Weren't we going to rescue Jaina?" Zekk said loudly, catching himself as the ship jolted into motion.

As the cargo ship finally approached the southern landing pad, nothing was what the occupants had expected. Multiple lightsabers were visible from their position, as were the hulking figures of several warriors. A single ship, definitely Vong in origin and about the size of the _Trickster_, was in the process of taking off. From the desperation of those on the ground, it was clear Jaina and Tenel Ka were aboard.

Anakin quickly redirected their transport to a parallel course above the Vong ship, able to keep up only because they were still in Hapes' atmosphere.

"Zekk, Alema, Tahiri, prepare to board the Vong ship!" Anakin yelled, setting the autopilot.

"We're boarding the Vong ship?" Zekk repeated in disbelief, then he groaned when Anakin opened the ship's hatch and let in a rush of air. Muttering to himself, Zekk moved into position. "Of course, we're boarding the Vong ship."

"I told Tahiri you weren't allowed to plan things anymore," Alema said, looking down at the Vong ship below.

"Anyone with a better idea, speak them now."

When the others simply joined Zekk at the doorway, Anakin offered them a cocky, Solo-smile. "Regret joining us, Zekk?"

"Ask me after this is over."

Anakin chuckled, moving over to Tahiri. He cupped her face and looked at her questioningly. Flushing, she accepted a short kiss, before pushing at his chest and stepping away. "Any more Solo and I won't be able to think straight."

"One more for luck?'

"Arghh, let's just do this already!" Alema groaned, leaping out of the fast moving transport.

"See you below," Zekk agreed, following the Twi'lek.

"One more," Tahiri said, giving him a brief peck before jumping as well.

Anakin followed immediately after her, falling barely a second before landing on the yorik-coral top. Already the atmosphere was thinning, and Anakin knew he didn't have long before they entered outer space. Which was very bad for the health of those not enclosed in vacuum suits or Givin. Fortunately, the others had found one of the ship's hatches and were motioning him over.

They wasted little time in entering the Yuuzhan Vong version of the airlock, taking a brief respite from their exertions.

"Suicide mission, check. Crazy plan to get the Hero of the Republic captured, check. Jumping out of a ship several kilometers in the air and infiltrating a Vong vessel, check. Dying an uneventful life, unable to fulfill," Alema muttered, panting but with a wide smile on her face.

"Are you sure the Vong don't know we're here?" Zekk looked over to Tahiri, who nodded in turn.

"When their ships are about to exit or re-enter an atmosphere, the outer hull develops a protective coating to numb it from the extreme temperature shifts. This leaves a small window where the sensors aren't as accurate. It's a spaceship, not an airship after all."

"At least Jaina and Tenel Ka are onboard," Anakin said, opening his eyes. "There are also about two dozen Vong as well. I don't know if they're the warrior type or not."

"A ship this size would have a crew of about a dozen, with three or four Shamed Ones managing the grutchin or dovin basal," Tahiri supplied.

"Great, so we either have shapers or more super-Vong," Alema said.

"Super-Vong?" Zekk raised an eyebrow.

"Like the one that robbed you of your shirt," Alema answered.

Zekk winced. "Too bad I can't get him to pay for a new one."

"We have to get to the bridge quickly and vent the rest of the ship of its atmosphere," Anakin said. "Hopefully we can cause everyone else to pass out from the lack of oxygen."

"The ship won't like that, and it might not survive." Tahiri replied. "It'd be like exposing your internal organs to space."

"We have no choice, unless we want to face a dozen of Yun-Yammka's avatars."

"To the bridge it is," Zekk said grimly. "I take it we won't kill unless we have to?"

"Yeah," Anakin nodded. "Though it'll probably come down to that in the end. Definitely leave any unscarred Vong alone. Got that Alema?"

Alema waved a hand. "Don't worry, I'll leave your worshippers alone."

"Worshippers?"

"I'll explain later," Tahiri muttered.

Anakin took her for her word. "Okay, we've gotten the hard part out of the way, now we just have to take this ship."

"After we take the ship, what do we do then?" Zekk asked.

"We continue my original plan. We rescue Jacen."

***I* *I***

"Jedi Master Horn! You need to take a look at this!"

Corran hurried to the technician's side. "What is it?"

"Sir, we were tracking that Vong ship you asked us to follow. Look!"

He only had to view the footage once to let loose every single explicative he knew. A second viewing had him questioning the sanity of the Solo-Skywalker line.

"What's wrong, Corran?" Han Solo said, looking up from his data pad. "I haven't heard those Corellian words in a long while."

"Just look," Corran said, gesturing to the monitor while shaking his head.

Han watched the footage, and his jaw dropped. "What in blazes is Anakin doing there! Isn't he supposed to be in a bacta tank!"

Of course, Han's outburst literally brought the Hapan situation room to a grinding halt.

"From your statement, I take it he's no longer in a bacta tank?" Luke said mildly. He instinctively reached out for his nephew and found him tired but excited.

Han punched up the footage onto every screen available. "You call _that_, a bacta tank!"

"That looks like Tahiri, Zekk, and Alema," Tekli pointed out. "At least he's not alone."

"What's the situation on the forces loyal to Alyssia?" Mara called out. "Were they monitoring that ship too?"

"Uncertain," one of the techs replied. "Most of her people are busy fighting garrisons loyal to Queen Mother Teneniel. They have the upper hand at the moment, but they may still be busy trying to consolidate their power."

"We have to do something," Mara clenched her jaw. "If the Vong realize another one of their ships has been hijacked by Jedi, they'll blow it away!"

"But what can we do?" Captain Livette motioned to the monitor. "Princess Tenel Ka is the direct blood descendant of the Queen Mother, only she would be able to successfully challenge Lady Alyssia's claim."

Kyp Durron's voice crackled over the comm-system, specially set up to bypassing the jamming. _"This is Durron, Lowbacca, Tesar, and I have been forced to fall back. Those warriors are too good. We've lost several members of the security force and the Vong have control over the upper levels of the palace. Requesting further orders."_

"Jedi Durron, this is Captain Livette. At the moment, Lady Alyssia does not have any air-support. Meet my people down in the hanger and you might be able to circumvent any Vong blockade."

_"Affirmative, on our way."_

"Will your plan work?" Han asked quickly, not liking the fact that all three of his children were once more in mortal danger.

"It's like I said," Captain Livette said grimly. "Even if they do manage to reclaim the throne room, Hapes will still be without a strong leader to unite the splintered factions. The presence of the Vong only complicates matters. To end this, we need an alternative leader."

Suddenly, quite unexpectedly, a new voice came over the palace-wide comm-system. _"This is Queen Mother Teneniel Djo, all forces will cease combat operations immediately. We will not squabble amongst each other while vultures wait to feed off our corpses. All of us are proud Hapans. You should not be turning your weapons against each other, but against those who seek to take our very identity from us. Already, members of the royal family lay slain at Alyssia's hand. Already, invaders who have slaughtered countless others throughout the galaxy, have begun their reign of terror here. I may not be fully recovered from my illness, but I am still the Queen Mother and I order everyone to lay down their arms now!"_

"The Queen Mother!"

"Quick, where is she transmitting from!"

"We have to get to her before Alyssia's people do!"

"Ma'am, we have a problem!"

"Another one!"

"Ma'am, over a hundred of those Vong are marching on the palace, with the dozen or so already inside, our security forces won't be able to repel them."

Mara placed a hand on the tech's shoulder. "That's our job, corporal. You just find your Queen Mother and restore order before the Vong fleet arrives."

There was an awed silence as the Jedi in the room moved as one.

"But there's only six of you," protested Captain Livette.

"Then you better find the Queen Mother quickly," Tekli murmured, following Cilghal out the door.

"Really quick," Ganner said congenially.

"We'll get right on it," Han said, nodding to Luke.

Leia likewise waved. "Be careful."

Once Mara, Corran, Tekli, Cilghal, and Luke left the room, Han turned back to the rows of stunned technicians. "Well? Don't just sit there gaping like some slack-jawed moisture farmer! We have a queen to find!"

***I* *I***

For once, things worked out like they were supposed to. The crew on the bridge of the Yuuzhan Vong vessel was absolutely dumbfounded by the sight of four Jedi, one shirtless and two in hospital clothing, bursting into the room with lightsabers active. After Tahiri barked a few commands, everyone surrendered. A quick interview of the crew and a few questions later, revealed that the ship did indeed hold several of the elite warriors, but not as many as the group had feared. Only four remained onboard, all guarding the prisoners. The others were priests of Yun-Harla and shapers. When pressed, the captain reluctantly admitted that there were also two Shamed Ones present as well.

Tahiri then sealed off the bridge, emptied the rest of the ship of oxygen, just long enough for everyone to pass out, and sealed the ship completely.

"Okay, Zekk, you can go get my sister," Anakin said lightly. "She'll probably be a little delirious from the lack of oxygen, but should otherwise be in good shape. Alema, think you can handle Tenel Ka?"

Both went off to do his bidding, though Anakin could definitely feel the amusement from both Tahiri and Alema.

"I'm forgetting something, aren't I?" Anakin said to the grinning Tahiri, who was currently in the pilot's chair.

"Only if you don't mind having Jaina wake up with a half-naked Zekk in front of her."

"Oh, I don't mind, it's why I sent him in the first place."

"Don't approve of a certain Clawcraft pilot?"

"Jagged's okay. But, let's just say I like the idea of childhood friends getting together."

"I do too." Tahiri agreed perkily.

Anakin knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but after rescuing his sister and their friend, a small bit of pressure had melted away. "We still on course for the rest of the fleet?"

"Yes. We're leaving the Hapes system." Tahiri nodded. "In fact we should be able to see them right about…Suns! That a lot of ships."

Anakin gazed out of the viewport and saw pretty much every type of Vong ship imaginable. Coralskippers, by the dozen, swooped between rows of dreadnaughts and heavier cruisers. All that was missing was a World Ship.

"There's no way Hapes can hold that off," Tahiri whispered.

"Let's hope my sister's favorite Clawcraft pilot is as good at commanding fleets as he is a pilot."

_"Hailing Stalking Claw, from the Dread Song. Dread Song to Stalking Claw."_

Tahiri looked at the villip, then motioned to one of the bridge crew. "Free that one so he can answer."

"Well he cooperate?" Anakin asked, loosening the Vong's bindings.

"He will," Tahiri replied, then barked another order in vongspeak.

The freed crew member approached the villip cluster.

"Tell them that we have urgent news for the Supreme Overlord," Anakin said, with Tahiri translating.

"The Dread Song's commander is asking us what is so urgent that we are eager to leave the coming battle," Tahiri said quickly.

"Tell him that if the Supreme Overlord deems him worthy of the news that he will find out that way."

"The Dread Song is threatening to board us."

Anakin wet his lips as he nodded. "Tell him that if he does, the Overlord will be extremely upset that he delayed the delivery of the heretic who claims the title Yun-Harla."

There was a long silence after the bridge member reiterated the message. Finally, there was a reply, though it sounded extremely harsh, violent, and rather long-winded. Tahiri listened to it, before smirking.

"We have permission to leave the fleet."

"Was that what he said?" Anakin asked in amusement.

"More or less," Tahiri answered. "It was more along the lines of, 'you stink like the dung of a maggot fly. Go, before you befoul the space around my presence any longer and do not complain about not being able to take part in the glorious fall of Hapes.'"

"Your version was definitely more eloquent," Anakin chuckled. "Very well, we should do as the commander ordered."

"Setting course for Coruscant."

"Is there a reason why the bridge crewman helped us?"

"His sister was a Shamed One," Tahiri answered, a slight spike of anger coursing through their bond. "The commander of this vessel killed her after she threatened to reveal that he had forced himself onto her."

"He just told you this, just like that?"

Tahiri hesitated a moment. "He…he told me that he heard the stories of the _Jeedai_. That we were supposed to be the redeemers of the Shamed Ones. He doesn't know if it's true, but he said that he had nothing else to lose."

Anakin glanced at the offending commander, who, despite not having a tizowyrm, seemed to realize what was being said, and let out a string of Vong at the turncoat crewmember.

"Not even going to translate that," Tahiri said darkly. "Can we just space him?"

Anakin shook his head. "Can our new friend pilot us through hyperspace? I want to ask a few more questions."

"Sure," Tahiri held a quick conversation, and then ceded the pilot's chair to the crewmember. "What'd ya wanna ask?"

"Ask the crewmembers here if they've heard of the stories about us?"

"Anakin?"

"I'm just curious about something. Alema mentioned earlier that the Shamed Ones saw us as gods, right?"

"More like a physical incarnation, but yes."

"Ask the crew members if they've heard the stories and if they believe as the Shamed Ones do."

Tahiri relayed the message, then listened to the various responses. One of them seemed to take a long while to respond. Whatever he was saying must have been something since Tahiri's jaw simply dropped. When he finished, Tahiri turned to Anakin, bewildered. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"It's not just the Shamed Ones," Tahiri said softly. "There are whispers at every caste level. Though most of the crew here doesn't believe in the whispers, they know others who do. There are even stories of Yuuzhan Vong with the same power as the _Jeedai_."

"Wait, what!"

"That crewmember there said that he recalled a tale told by his great-grandfather when he was little. It's a very old legend, and he doesn't really believe in it, but apparently, the Yuuzhan Vong were once capable of using a variation of what we call the Force. They were known as the Ur-Yuuzhan Vong and they managed to build a great empire on Yuuzhan'tar. One day, a long-distance scouting vessel came back from observing the ummm…I guess Never-Ending Empire is the closest translation. The crew members were not aware of it at the time, but they had contracted some sort of disease. When they rejoined the rest of the Ur-Yuuzhan Vong, this disease spread. Those who fell ill lost the ability to maintain their implants and scars, but worse yet, they also loss their ability to use their powers. The disease devastated the entire population within years, chaos broke out, and those who lost their powers were said to have been punished by the gods and were given the title Shamed Ones. Occasionally, there are still whispers and stories, that one or two may have kept their abilities, but nothing was ever proven." Tahiri said absently, seemingly still in shock.

Anakin simply gaped at Tahiri, lost for words. He worked his jaw several times, but his still couldn't form any coherent thought. Tahiri likewise was unusually silent, staring at the huddled bridge crew in a new light.

"How widespread is this story?" Anakin finally managed.

Tahiri mechanically repeated his question, then shook her head. "He doesn't know. It's considered a heresy to even know it."

Anakin rubbed at his forehead as exhaustion set in. "I wouldn't be surprised. If known, it would undermine their entire social order."

As distracted as Tahiri had been by the story, when Anakin's very unsuccessful attempts to actively hide his tiredness from her actually disappeared altogether, the blond teen rose from her crouched position. "Get some rest Anakin. Running around after getting out of a bacta tank isn't a good idea."

"But something…"

"Anakin. Rest. Now!"

"I agree with Tahiri."

Anakin swallowed at the not-so-happy voice of his sister. "Hey Jaya."

"Anakin," Jaina said curtly.

"Zekk wake you up?"

Jaina's eyes narrowed. "It was you?"

"He didn't protest." Anakin replied with a cheerful grin, seeing the aforementioned Jedi hastily emerging from behind his sister and taking a seat in one of the bridge's chairs.

"You…!" Jaina quickly shook herself as recalled what Zekk had told her of Anakin's plan. "Never mind that! What in the Emperor's black bones are you doing out of the bacta tank! You shouldn't even be up and about much less hijacking Vong ships!"

"You wanted me to let the Vong capture you?"

"You're my younger brother for Sith's sake!" Jaina practically shouted, not caring that the Vong bridge crew was staring at them. "How do you think I feel, Anakin? You nearly died on Myrkr protecting me, and now here you are again, risking your life for me! Risking your life to save Jacen!"

"You're my sister," Anakin said softly. "You can't ask me _not_ to save you. It's the same reason why we're going after Jacen right now. If I'm supposed to be this great hero everyone wants me to be, it'd be pretty pointless if I couldn't protect the two of you."

Jaina's jaw worked several time, and she shook her head. Eventually, she simply leaned against the nearest wall. In a much gentler voice, Jaina looked to her younger brother. "Anakin, you don't have to be a hero. Jacen and I would be perfectly happy if you were simply Anakin, our younger brother."

Anakin bowed his head. "I know, and you don't know how much that means to me—"

"But to be Anakin, our younger brother, you also have to be that hero everyone wants. You wouldn't be you otherwise," Jaina finished, her pain clear in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"You think Tahiri would let it?" Anakin replied with a ghost of a smile.

Seeing the younger teen gazing emotionally at Anakin, Jaina reached out and gently nudged her. Tahiri, in turn, quickly glanced back to Jaina uncertainly. This was, after all, the first time the three of them were in any state to talk since the events on Myrkr. Sensing Tahiri's need for some sort of reassurance, that Jaina approved of her and Anakin's relationship, Jaina echoed Anakin's faint smile and jerked her head in the direction of her brother. "We'll keep this idiot alive, yeah?"

Tahiri swallowed and took one of Anakin's hands in her own. "Of course."

"We all will, Jaina." Alema entered the bridge with Tenel Ka close behind.

Jaina acknowledged the Twi'lek with a faint nod. Though she now knew that Alema had been acting on instructions from Anakin, it was still hard to forgive her for what she had said during his trial. A spike of weariness transferred from her brother to the others, prompting Jaina to immediately roll her eyes.

"Okay, enough, Little Brother. As your older sister, I'm ordering both you and Tahiri to take one of the back rooms and get some rest. The rest of us can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?"

Jaina looked pointedly at the young blond at her brother's side. "Tahiri."

"Come on, dummy. All this excitement is about to make _me_ collapse too," Tahiri half dragged Anakin back to his feet, and proceeded to pull him towards the doorway. "I only just got out of the bacta tank too, you know."

"We won't get to Coruscant for at least another seven hours," Jaina said. "So make sure you're well rested. If you get hurt again, mom and dad are definitely going to ground me."

Finally giving in to the demands of his exhausted body, Anakin nodded and offered no resistance. Only minutes later he was fast asleep, oblivious to the chaos breaking out on Hapes.

***I* Chapter End *I***

A/N: Happy Holidays to all!

8-7-12: Edited for minor grammar, spelling and word choice issues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

***I**I***

The members of the Royal Hapan Palace Guard, who hadn't already defected to Alyssia or weren't otherwise occupied, took up positions all around the entryway and front steps; an array of blasters pointed towards the distant gates. Automated turrets also emerged from the shrubbery that lined the walkway up to the palace. Standing amongst the almost hundred-strong group of soldiers were six Jedi, vigilant and clearly aware of the approaching threat. It was not even mid-day, yet the sun felt unusually warm by all.

Silence.

Then, everyone could hear it. A guttural chanting accompanied by rhythmic pounding. The noise grew louder, the words distinguishable but alien.

_**"Krel os'a hmi va ta! Rrish krea Yuuzhan'tar! Rrish krea Yun-Yamm-ka! Krel os'a hmi va ta!"**_ Over and over the words were repeated, growing in strength and volume.

The Palace Guardsmen, though they were professional soldiers, swallowed nervously at the fearless and menacing nature of the chant. The words, coupled with the rhythmic thumping, caused hearts to race and sweat to form on their brows.

"Control," Ganner held up his comlink. "Final count on approaching enemy?"

_"Exact count unknown."_

"Unknown?"

_"We are receiving reports that Vong from pods dropped in nearby towns have made their way over here. Expect numbers in excess of two hundred."_

Ganner's eyebrows shot up. "I copy."

The front of the formation of the approaching Yuuzhan Vong could now be seen, with a row of large warriors leading the way. The rows behind the first were staggered, reaching almost twenty deep in some parts of the formation. It was immediately clear, however, that these were not just ordinary warriors.

"Since when did the Vong start using shields?" Mara was barely able to conceal her alarm.

"Since now?" Ganner was likewise attempting to remain calm, but failing. "We didn't see any on Myrkr."

The shields in question were made of yorik coral, and though they had an obvious defensive purpose, the spikes on the outer surface and along the edges were very deadly looking. The body-sized shields were only held by the warriors in the first three rows, but their mere presence was enough to give the Jedi pause.

_**"Krel os'a hmi va ta! Rrish krea Yuuzhan'tar! Rrish krea Yun-Yamm-ka!"**_

The massive formation of Yuuzhan Vong warriors continued to bellow their war cries, coming to a stop just outside the palace's perimeter walls. There they stood, pounding the ground with the ends of their body-sized shields or banging on their vonduun-crab breastplates, but making no further move to advance.

"_Control to Jedi Rhysode! Get everyone inside now! Ni'Korish assault transports are inbound and we still don't have access to the palace's shields!"_

Ganner had no sooner received the alert when a storm of destructive energy ripped through the courtyard and walkway of the palace. The plant-life went up in smoke and anti-personnel turrets were vaporized in the laser-bombardment. A missile streaked down from above and obliterated the main gate in a thunderous roar.

The Jedi and the Palace Guard scrambled to abandon their entrenched positions as the bombardment continued. One E-Web heavy-blaster crew didn't move fast enough, and disappeared under a barrage of laser fire. Fragments of stone and grains of dirt flew everywhere during what would be the longest five minutes of the battle, as the courtyard was torn to shreds. Then, the deafening roar of the bombardment ended as several human-made assault shuttles started their final approach.

"_This is your rightful queen, Queen Mother Alyssia,"_the city-wide comm-system belted out. _"You cannot possibly hope to win this fight. Only I am strong enough to lead Hapes into a new era. All those who dare to raise arms against the Queen Mother of Hapes will surrender now, or face severe punishment."_

In the background, the Yuuzhan Vong's intimidating chants could still be heard, the ranks of the warriors advancing past the destroyed outer walls of the palace complex. At the same time, the troop transports touched down, disgorging waves of red-clad, heavily armed soldiers into the courtyard.

"It almost looks like every single member of the Ni'Korish is out there," Ganner said, impressed by the show of force.

"They are pretty confident in a victory," Tekli agreed, as she and the rest of the Jedi backed out of the entry corridor and into the atrium.

The palace guard quickly set up in defensive positions all along the grand staircase at the back of the room, and ducked behind fluted columns that ringed the atrium. The Jedi spread themselves towards the front of the room, ready to intercept any projectiles or blaster bolts. The tension in the air grew as the Yuuzhan Vong warriors resumed their chanting. The rhythm was slower than previous, but no less intimidating.

"Head's up, they're beginning their attack!" Corran called out in warning.

Marching rhythmically, the hulking profiles of five, shield-carrying Vong filled the entryway. With every step, they pounded the ground with the spikes at the end of their massive shields. Behind them, were a row of five more warriors, all armed with chitin carbines, and behind them, to the alarm of everyone, were seven or so members of the Ni'Korish armed with heavy blasters. Five more shielded warriors followed, and the pattern repeated as invaders made their way through the hallway. As they neared the atrium, the Yuuzhan Vong warriors all cried out at once.

"_Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_The invaders stopped their slow advance and charged.

"Open fire!" The Palace Guard's commander yelled.

A hundred blasters lit up the air of the atrium in a mixture of red and green lights, pounding the advancing invaders mercilessly. The yorik coral shields proved to be effective in shrugging off the brunt of the wave, but the defenders were not done yet. Wave after wave of deadly bolts of red and green pounded away at the shields.

The invaders returned fire. Razor bugs, thud bugs, and repeater shots flew out of the narrow entryway. Yet, the hundred plus blasters they faced in opposition, overwhelmed what little fire they could muster. The front five shield-bearers held out at first, but then several well-aimed headshots dropped them one by one. The Vong immediately behind them, as well as their human allies, were cut to pieces in a heartbeat. Still, more warriors and Ni'Korish soldiers pushed forward.

Heavy ordinance ripped free from the back of their lines, a deadly combination of rockets and blast bugs that tore massive gouges out of the grand staircase and the pillars of the atrium. Debris rained through the air, followed by more deafening explosions. The numbers of the palace guard began to drop under the intensity of the rapidly forming firestorm.

The direct assault was taking its toll on the Ni'Korish and Yuuzhan Vong invaders, but eventually, they managed to flood into the atrium in sufficient enough numbers to force close quarter combat. Some of the Ni'Korish threw aside their blasters and pulled out vibroblades as they charged the Palace Guardsmen by the lower register of columns. Two guardsmen who rushed to meet the challenge were immediately plastered against the wall by a vicious swing of a Vong shield. The warrior, however, was then dropped by a volley of blaster fire, which was then silenced by the screeching of a blast bug detonating.

Laser fire still streaked back and forth through the dust covered air, while thud bugs and razor bugs burst from the cloud with deadly efficiency. The Jedi were now fully engaged with the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, the hues of their lightsaber blades whirling and blurring as they fought several enemies simultaneously.

Ganner staggered backwards from the sheer force of a Vong shield being slammed into his saber. He only just recovered when an opportunistic Ni'Korish soldier tried to skewer him with a vibroblade. In desperation, Ganner lifted the man into the air and hurled him at his Vong opponent. The resulting mess had the Ni'Korish soldier impaled on the shield's spiky surface, adding to the weight of the already heavy shield. The warrior discarding the barrier and advanced, lethal-looking blades emerging from each of his hands. A long-blaster roared and blew a hole through the vonduun crab armor. A second shot dropped the warrior before he reached Ganner. Not that Ganner had any time to rest, as he was quickly forced to leap away from another charging warrior.

Luke, in the meantime, was contending with three warriors and countless Ni'Korish taking potshots at him. The fame of being the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order sometimes brought unwanted attention. His green saber flashed all around him, sparking as it came in contact with the amphistaff of one of the warriors. The other two quickly closed in with their shields, attempting to box him in. Fortunately for Luke, a Ni'Korish soldier chose that moment to fire several shots at him. Luke deflected the blaster bolts into the head of the amphistaff-wielding Vong and darted free as the warrior dropped to the ground. He outmaneuvered one of the shield-carrying warriors, slicing off the arm that was holding the massive barrier, before swiftly decapitating him. More laser fire, two of which he couldn't block without getting skewed by the remaining warrior's shield.

Mara, feeling his pain from the blaster burns on his side and arm, launched herself over the battlefield and promptly dispatched the Ni'Korish shooters with lethal efficiency. She then hurled her lightsaber at a low angle, slicing off the feet of the remaining shield-bearing Vong. The saber flew back to her hand, and she ended the warrior's life. Moving to Luke's side, she scowled at him briefly.

"You _trying_ to get yourself killed, Farmboy?"

Luke chuckled, using the Force to purge the pain from his body. He would need healing later, but there was only so much one could do in a battle. "That's why I have you around, Mara."

Another explosion, this time Tekli was lifted off her feet and flung through the air. Cilghal quickly caught her apprentice and began to retreat back up the pock-marked grand-staircase. On the opposite side of the atrium, a pinned down Corran Horn had painfully absorbed the energy from several blaster bolts. Injured as he was, he was now in a position to unleash that built up energy.

As several Ni'Korish and amphistaff-wielding Vong rushed forward, Corran let out a breath and thrust his hand towards them. A powerful wave of wind blasted his attackers, rocking the Vong warriors backwards and completely lifting the Ni'Korish members off their feet and throwing them across the room. Several Palace Guardsmen took advantage of this and laid down covering fire for Corran, picking off all the enemy combatants who had been affected.

Slowly but surely the Ni'Korish and their allies filled the atrium, forcing the defenders back up the grand-staircase. Ganner, who was nursing a rapidly purpling cut, winced as he held up his comlink.

"Master Durron, we could use some good news."

"_Funny, I was about to say the same thing."_

"Not going well?"

"_Both Tesar and Lowbacca are out of the fight, those smaller amphistaffs really have one helluva bite. I think we've taken out all but a couple of Alyssia's Vong warriors, but she still has another fifty or so of the Palace Guard loyal to her and a handful of security droids. Without reinforcements, it's doubtful we can take the throne room. How about you?"_

"We're in a waist-deep pile of bantha poodo," Ganner remarked dryly, nodding his thanks to Cilghal as the healer stemmed the spreading poison in his wound. "We're falling back for now, but we took out a sizable chunk of their forces. It's now all a matter of who runs out of people first."

_"Great, I'll try to keep you informed, but…Force!"_

"Master Durron?"

_"We've found Queen Mother Teneniel Djo! She's up here…and it looks like she's heading straight for the throne room. Blast it! You five, come with me! Ganner, let everyone else know, Tenel Ka's mom is up here!"_

***I* *I***

Kyp hastily pocketed his comlink as Teneniel walked by them. She was dressed not in Hapan noble clothing, but a rancor-leather Dathomiri outfit very much like the one her daughter wore. Her long hair flowed freely behind her, fluttering with every step she took. His alarm at not having sensed her approach was only doubled by what he _did_ sense. Absolutely nothing. It was as if the little feelers he had put out were promptly absorbed by the woman in front of him.

"You have nothing to fear, my Jedi friend." Teneniel said, without looking back.

"If you say so." Kyp hastened to keep up with Teneniel's long strides. "There are still a couple of Vong warriors by the throne room. We can't get through with the numbers we have."

The said numbers were five very exhausted members of Captain's Livette's squad. The evidence of their progress, however, was clear in the number of bodies that littered the way from which they had come. But that progress had come at a price. The remaining members of Livette's unit were either dead, or like Lowbacca and Tesar, receiving emergency medical treatments to purge their bodies of the Yuuzhan Vong toxins.

"We will make do with what we have."

"But…"

"There is a reason Dathomir has yet to fall to these invaders," Teneniel interrupted. "I may be the Queen Mother, but I am also a daughter of the Singing Mountain Clan."

The small team rounded the corner. A single Yuuzhan Vong warrior, backed by a dozen men in red, immediately whirled around to face them.

"The Teneniel Djo!" One of the Ni'Korish gasped.

"Jedi bitch! Shoot them!"

Teneniel, however, took a step forward and inhaled deeply. Kyp's jaw dropped as the dozen individuals began to spasm and twitch, and then nearly vanish from the Force completely. The twelve collapsed to the ground, still alive, but no longer cognizant of the world around them.

"What…what was that?" Kyp swallowed.

"I do not know. It simply felt…right." Teneniel's answered unnerved him, as did the tingle of power he suddenly felt from her.

The Yuuzhan Vong warrior recovered from his stunned stupor, caused by the instant elimination of his backup, and immediately raised his amphistaff in challenge. Teneniel thrust out her hand, and a burst of wind lifted the warrior off his feet. The warrior swirled around at a dizzying speed, completely immobilized. Though immune from direct Force attacks, just like the warrior Zekk had faced, this one was at the mercy of the environment surrounding him.

Seeing Kyp's expression, Teneniel inclined her head towards the spinning warrior. "_That_is the Spell of Storm."

"So it is."

Teneniel's lightsaber fell into her free hand, and in a series of fluid moves, Teneniel activated her saber and flung it into the helpless warrior; impaling him through his chest. She recalled her blade and dispelled the cyclone, before decapitating the warrior as he dropped to the ground. The entire encounter, Ni'Korish and all, took less than thirty seconds.

Kyp gaped at the bodies that littered the ground, while the Royal Guardsmen stared at Teneniel with a hint of reverence. Teneniel said nothing as she stepped around the still forms and continued towards the throne room. It was obvious nothing was going to stop Teneniel from confronting her would-be usurper.

When Teneniel rounded the next corner, and blaster fire broke out, Kyp swore and sprinted to join her. He needn't have bothered. Six more Ni'Korish soldiers were on the ground, comatose. Teneniel was standing over the last of them, her lightsaber still active in her free hand.

"Your highness?"

"I do not feel as empty as before," Teneniel murmured, nearly inaudibly. "But this is still not enough."

"Your highness," Kyp repeated, louder than before, bending to check vital signs. "I don't know what you did to these men, but I don't think you should do it anymore. It is really similar to a Dark Side technique that I know of."

"Similar, but different, they are alive, are they not?"

Kyp closed his mouth, unable to argue the point. Even if it was clear that the men would never actually be 'alive' after whatever had happened to them, their organs still functioned. On one hand, their presences were nearly completely removed from the Force. On the other, Teneniel was right in pointing out that they still had a hint of life in them. Even more, for the first time since she had first walked by him, he could feel Teneniel in the Force. Albeit her presence was fainter than those on the ground, but he could definitely feel her.

"We should continue on, their allies will have heard the blaster fire and will be preparing for our approach."

"There's still at least four more Vong left," Kyp cautioned.

"Spell of Storm is capable of entrapping multiple individuals."

"Oh. That's helpful."

"Indeed."

"But I do not believe that I can use the fullest extent of my abilities. Eliminating the one warrior left me severely drained."

Kyp did a double-take. "You did a very good job of hiding it. Is this where I come in?"

"Yes, I will be able to immobilize, at most, two at a time. You will have to deal with the other two, while Captain Livette's people will deal with the Ni'Korish."

"Great, two elite Vong," Kyp loosened his lightsaber from its holder. "Hopefully they'll be spread out between here and the throne room and we won't have to use those tactics."

They turned a corner.

"Or not. Right, your strategy will work just fine," Kyp groaned, activating his blade.

All four remaining warriors were in a single line, with three twirling amphistaffs, while the remaining warrior wielding two coufee. Behind them, spread all along the hallway back to the throne room, were the remaining Ni'Korish soldiers, blasters at the ready.

Without warning, two warriors were buffeted by powerful Force-generated winds and promptly swept into swirling vortexes. Kyp darted forward with the aid of the Force, slicing through the coufee-wielding immobilized warrior before the Ni'Korish had even begun firing. The remaining warriors, excluding the one still caught in a vortex, split up, with one charging Teneniel and the other backing Kyp up against the nearest wall. The Ni'Korish also opened fire, lighting up the hallway in red.

Kyp, in the meantime, did his best not to breathe in the warrior's foul breath, using every ounce of strength he had to keep from being flattened against the wall.

"Die _Jeedai!"_ The warrior growled, the top of the amphistaff going limp so its head could snake around Kyp's blade.

"Oh, come on," Kyp grunted, jerking his head to the side to avoid a spray of venom. "That's just cheap!"

Claws began to emerge from the warrior's hand, and Kyp had the wind driven from him as he was slammed against the hard, rock surface of the wall. With his lightsaber immobilized by the warrior's amphistaff, Kyp was hard pressed to keep the claws from cutting into him. All around, Ni'Korish lasers burned into the wall behind him, pinning him in.

"Do you…really think," Kyp gasped from the pressure exerted against him. "That…you…are…the only one….with more than one weapon?"

At that, Kyp promptly dropped to the ground and under the amphistaff. He pulled out a blaster and shoved it under the armored plating at the warrior's waist. The blaster whined several time, and the warrior completely stiffened, his eyes bulging as a very important part of him was superheated by bolts of high-intensity energy.

Kyp holstered the blaster and used the warrior as a shield for oncoming Ni'Korish fire. "Sorry, but I play dirty."

Shoving the laser-stitched warrior away, Kyp dispatched the remaining immobilized Vong warrior and raced after the one engaging Teneniel. Fortunately, the remaining members of Livette's squad had dealt with the charging warrior through judicious use of blaster fire. Unfortunately, some of them had been felled by Ni'Korish blaster fire. As he deflected the steady stream of blaster fire heading their way, Kyp steadily advanced. Teneniel's own blade flashed, batting aside laser bolts and sending them back at their points of origin.

Kyp held out a hand, blasting the Ni'Korish with a powerful Force Wave. With the front of their formation smashed, the Ni'Korish began to pull back into the throne room itself. Ray-shielding went up in front of the door, and the hallway became silent once more.

"Now what?"

"Hand me your comlink." Kyp did as he was told. "Captain Livette, cut all power to the upper levels."

"_Cutting power and disabling backup generators. But, your Highness, reinforcements are en route. Please do not do anything rash."_

"Reinforcements will not be needed, send them to assist the other Jedi."

"_Your Highness!"_

"That is an order, Captain Livette."

"_Understood."_As Livette responded, the lighting in the hallway went dark. As did the ray-shielding that blocked the doorway.

Seeing this, Teneniel nodded grimly. "It is time to end this."

***I* *I***

A massive explosion ripped a marbled column in two as the Ni'Korish and Yuuzhan Vong alliance pressed forward. Bodies were pitched over an already downed chunk of wall, flopping lifeless, to the ground. Blasterfire flew back and forth through the hallway, accentuated by a relentless storm of Yuuzhan Vong projectiles. More people fell, with neither side willing to give any more room. The cacophony within the enclosed hallway was ear-splitting as the shrieking of blasters went on almost non-stop.

Ganner, Mara, and Corran whirled about in the middle of it all, their sabers flashing left and right in deadly arcs. Cilghal had fallen back to care for the wounded, which included her apprentice and Luke. Fortunately, Captain Livette herself, as well as everyone she in reserve had joined the fight, creating a temporary boost in their side's fire-power.

"When do you think Anakin and the others are coming back?" Han called out over the din. "We could really use their blades right about now!"

Corran winced, nearly missing a blaster bolt aimed for his head. "If he's doing what I think he's doing, they won't be back for a good day or so."

"A day?" Han picked off a rocket-launcher wielding Ni'Korish just as the red-clad soldier pulled the trigger. The rocket detonated at the man's feet and the resulting explosion created a temporary hole in the enemy lines. "Why do they need a day to get back out of orbit!"

Corran used the brief drop in enemy fire to pull several wounded soldiers to safety. "If Anakin's sticking to his plan, he's going to try and rescue Jacen."

"What!"

As Corran began to respond, a fresh line of shield-bearing Yuuzhan Vong charged through the smoke-filled air. But the defenders had quickly adapted to this strategy early on in the fight. A storm of blasterfire attempted to bring down the battering-ram formation. A long blaster roared, taking off the head of one. A thermal detonator lobbed by one of the Palace Guardsmen flew through the air and was caught by Ganner in a Force cushion, who then expertly shuttled it into place for maximum effect. Since the shields were blocking the view of the warriors, they didn't see the silver orb until it was too late. The warriors who were staggered by the blast were peppered by even more laser fire, before the Jedi leaped into action, cleaving apart the disorientated Vong with expert precision.

Enemy blasterfire picked up again, and the Jedi pulled back, deflecting what they could. Corran, who had dropped back to Han's side, winced as he felt the man fume.

"Horn, are you telling me that Anakin and Jaina are heading into Vong space _again_!"

"Probably." Corran silently wondered if his own hair would become as grey as Han's through Jysella and Valin's teenage years.

Han's reply was several of the exact same Corellian curses Corran had used earlier. The aged war-hero then took out his frustrations by laying a systematic field of fire down the hallway. "And you just let him do it?"

"He was in bacta, should have been for at least another day." Corran's even voice only seemed to aggravate Han further.

"Those are my _kids_ we're taking about Corran! This war shouldn't be _their_ war!"

"They may be your kids, but they are also Jedi," Corran pointed out, deflecting a laser back to its sender. "No matter how young they are, it _is_ their war just as much as it is our own."

"You don't think I know that!" Han blasted a Vong in the face. "How would _you_ feel if it were _your_ children taking off to who knows where."

"I'd feel the same as you, probably," Corran blocked another wave of lasers. "But in a way, I am grateful to your children. It will be because of them that Jysella and Valin won't _have to_ enter this war. When Anakin and the others get back, I'm thinking about taking both him and Tahiri as my apprentices."

Han cast a sidelong glance at the Jedi Master. "At the same time?"

"My thank you gift to them, and maybe it will keep them out of trouble."

"They _are_ coming back, right?"

"I can only trust in the Force that they will."

"I guess that's the only thing I can do, huh," Han muttered, a distant expression on his face. "Fine time for me to start believing in something greater."

"You don't have to force yourself."

"Don't remind me." An explosion nearby caused both of them to drop to the ground. "But I either do that or give myself an ulcer worrying about those kids."

"Speaking from personal experience, you still get ulcers anyways," Corran said dryly.

"That's just great," Han allowed the other man to help him back to his feet. "Then what good is your Force?"

"It gets rid of the pain caused by the ulcers," Corran, absorbed several blaster hits. He winced and then caused an illusion that he was collapsing the walls of the hallway. Though the Vong were unaffected, the Ni'Korish panicked and leaped from their positions of cover, where they were promptly picked off.

"There goes my belief in something greater."

Just as suddenly as the attack had begun, silence once more filled the hallway. Crumbling piece of wall collapsed, spewing more dust and debris into the air, but there was no longer any sign that anyone else was coming down the hallway. The Palace Guard and their allies cautiously lowered their weapons. Was the fight truly over?

A distant explosion could be heard, coming from somewhere outside the palace. Then more explosions followed. Anxious seconds ticked by as the sound of intense fighting wafted through the shattered entrance way of the palace. Finally, Livette's personal comlink crackled to life.

_"Repeat, Captain Livette, this is Lieutenant Roja Ardana of the Royal Hapan Army, Fifth Armored Division of her majesty, Queen Mother Teneniel Djo. We've taken out the landing shuttles and are currently eliminating the rear guard. Do you copy? Captain Livette?"_

Cheers of relief and celebratory laughter immediately broke out at the announcement. Even Livette found it hard not to smile as she answered the hail. "Lieutenant, your assistance is much appreciated. What is your status?"

_"We're down to thirty percent operating efficiency, ma'am. The brief civil war really chewed up a lot of good people. Fortunately the Vong armor and shield doesn't seem to hold up so well against tank shells. The remaining Ni'Korish are indicating surrender, what are your orders?"_

"Arrest them all, we'll let the rightful Queen Mother decide their fates."

_"Understood, see you shortly. Lieutenant Ardana, out."_

Livette lowered the comlink and joined the surviving members of the Palace Guard by slumping against the nearest wall in exhaustion. With one last confirmation of an end to hostilities, the relief in the air was palpable. An irate Mirax darted out of her hide-y-hole and frantically examined the multiple burn marks in her husband's clothing, scolding him for deliberately allowing himself to get shot. Mara instantly retreated to her husband's side, while both Han and Leia gazed about the destruction with an almost resigned expression.

"Han, how come we can never have a normal visit on Hapes?"

"Princess, this _is_ normal for us," Han chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "What visit wouldn't be complete without assassins, coups, and the odd intergalactic invasion?"

In the meantime, Ganner stood off to the side, listening to Kyp's report of the other situation.

"Wait, Master Durron. You mean to say that the Queen Mother single-handedly defeated twenty gunmen with some weird Force-power?"

_"Exactly, she just walked right up to them, and they collapsed to the ground. They're still alive, but they're not showing any signs of consciousness."_

"That sounds like a helpful ability."

_"You would think, but I don't even think__**she**__knows how to use it."_

"You're saying she's doing it on…what? An instinctive level?"

_"Exactly. When she went up to Alyssia, she just froze and held out her arms at her side. There was some kind of Force-transfer, and Alyssia just spasmed and went still."_

"So…she's dead?"

_"Worse, I think. Just like the others, she's an empty shell. Whatever ability the Queen Mother used on her just removed her from the Force."_

Ganner took a moment to process Kyp's words. "I'll go ask Master Skywalker about it when he wakes up. He was bit by a smaller amphistaff and Master Cilghal is watching over him right now."

_"Alright, good to see things turned out well on your end."_

"Yeah, and you got to help Alyssia join the club of shortest-reigning-monarchs. She was Queen Mother for all of six-ish hours."

"Long enough to cause enough trouble, though," Livette said, walking towards Ganner. "With our communications back up, I'm receiving reports from all over the planet. Planetary defenses were sabotaged and are inoperable, our planet-based fighter hangers were bombed, and our sensor grid is still down. We don't even know if the Yuuzhan Vong are in orbit as we speak. To make matters worse, some cities have actually gone over to Alyssia and the Vong."

"Hear that, Kyp?"

_"Yes. Her Majesty said that she will make a speech shortly."_

"Understood," Ganner received a nod from Livette. "We'll try to keep things under control until then."

"_We'll_ try to keep things under control, Jedi Rhysode. _You_ will probably collapse shortly unless you get those wounds looked at."

Ganner looked down at himself and noticed several blaster burns, holes where a shield spike had caught him, and a variety of purpling bruises in different shapes. "Oh."

"'Oh' indeed. Now run along. We have precious few Jedi as it is and don't need you dying of neglect."

Ganner gave a brief salute as he half-limped down the hallway towards the make-shift med-ward. Once again he wondered how he got himself in to such a situation, and once again his thoughts took him to the utterly insane Solo family. All families couldn't be as crazy and as risk-prone as the Solo's were, could they?

***I* *I***

"When I said that I was willing to bring Wraith Squadron onboard, my XO looked at me as if I was crazy. Now I'm already regretting the decision."

"It's good to see you too, Admiral," Face saluted, then took a seat across from the admiral's desk. "Thank you for allowing us to dock here, we're in a bit of a rush."

"It's always a privilege. What can I do for you, Face?"

"You feel like donating your two Imp Deuces and the Nebulon B, as well as guns to outfit the other Star Destroyer we parked outside?" Face deadpanned. "It's for a very good cause."

"Did I say privilege? I meant headache. Remind me to listen to my XO more often." Despite his words, the admiral's smile never left his face. "I take it this is something more important than guarding the refugees out of Coruscant?"

"Hapes, sir."

The admiral clasped his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Hapes? I am unaware of any Intel Op taking place there."

"New Republic Intel is too busy relocating at the moment," Face said, handing over an information-filled data pad. "But if we do nothing, Hapes falls. Hapes falls, and we lose a powerful ally in that sector. An ally we can't afford to lose. We owe it to them after Fondor."

"What about the millions of refugees streaming out of the core systems? We also have a duty to protect them as well. I can give you the guns for your Star Destroyer, but I can't see what difference my ships will make against the forces you have quoted here."

Face was ready for that particular line of reasoning. "I am sure you are aware that all the Solos and Skywalkers that are not infants or Vong prisoners are also on Hapes? If we surrender them without a fight, what message would that project? Hapes is far from defenseless as well. Though we don't know how well they recovered from Fondor, latest New Republic Intel reports suggest a massive drain on their raw material reserves. My plan is to catch the Vong between the Hapan fleet and our own. Our main goal is to force a quick withdrawal, not slug it out with them."

"You'll be going in with or without the support of my vessels, won't you?"

"Yes, sir."

The admiral let out a breath and glanced at the datapad in his hands, reviewing the data once more. "I would say you're crazy, but you have to be to be in Intel."

"You'll help us, sir?"

"I'll make a deal with you Face. Intel is planning a mission to infiltrate Coruscant and wanted me to pick a team. You make it through Hapes, and I'll give you and your team an all-expenses-paid vacation to the once glorious heart of the Republic."

"How generous, I've always wanted to go back to my apartment and pick up a few things I've left behind."

"Perfect, then you won't mind if I join your little excursion to Hapes?"

"You want to come too, sir?"

The admiral nodded. "I'll leave the Nebulon-B and one Imp Deuce here. But you'll have my Mon Cal and the other Imp Deuce, as well as most of my fighter squadrons. It's been a while since the _Ru Murleen_ had any action."

"Thank you, sir."

"I should be saying that, Face. The only reason the politicians haven't forced me into retirement yet, is because they need everyone they can get in this war. Take it from me, don't ever let them promote you."

"It's fortunate I don't have a rank then," Face chuckled.

"Antilles was a smart one, making a squad like yours."

"If we were made only a couple decades earlier, you could have been a Wraith too, sir."

"Are you kidding? I've heard of some of your call signs. If I'd join you kids, I'd be known as 'Rookie One' for the rest of my life!"

"That still _is_ your call-sign, isn't it?"

"Don't remind me. I just volunteered to give you half the ships under my command."

"Sorry sir," Face said with a broad grin.

"To tell you the truth, you're actually the second person from New Republic Intel to stop by."

"Second person?"

"Jan Ors and that Jedi partner of hers, Katarn I think it was, swung by only yesterday. They'll be joining you Wraiths on your mission to Coruscant."

"Hedging your bets, admiral?"

The admiral scoffed. "I've had to ever since those damned politicians got my partner killed. You should have seen the last mission they wanted me to handle. Compared to that one, sending a team to Coruscant is a walk in the park."

"And how is that compared to taking care of a Super Star Destroyer in a single TIE-fighter?"

"It was a fancy eyeball, and that was a long time ago, Face. This ship and those war stories are just about all I have left after that disaster in the Braxant sector," the admiral looked out the viewport of his office nostalgically. He continued on, whimsically. "And once I retire, I'll just have those stories."

"No family?"

The admiral's whimsical smile turned bitter. "Any family I might have had died with the very mission that scuttled my career. The only reason why the higher-ups kept me around for so long was because of my blasted status as an Alliance hero."

"You're hoping for one last blaze of glory?" Face said softly.

"Can't think of a better way to go out than protecting an entire system's worth of people from an alien invasion, can you?"

"You're still a hero to many in the Intelligence community, sir. Drayson, in my unit, practically idolizes you and was ecstatic when she learned that we were heading here. Let me tell you, having Bhindi ecstatic about anything besides her job says something."

"Drayson? Is she related to…?"

"She's his daughter, yes."

"That Ghost is probably the only one I'll still let call me 'Rookie One,'" the admiral said with a hint of a smile. "And don't think I don't realize what you're trying to do, Face. But I've made my decision. That datapad you gave me showed that we'd be outnumbered at least seven to one. Even if the Hapans have managed to rebuild some of their fleet, at best, we'll then be facing five to one odds. Your pincer movement, and the element of surprise, should give us an edge, but then it becomes a slugging match. You know as well as I do that we won't all be coming out of this unscathed. Whatever the Jedi have done, they've provoked the mother of all reactions from the Vong."

"They tend to have that result," Face remarked wryly.

"My ships will only have volunteers, and I well expect skeleton crews, so that should minimize our losses. Additionally, the _Ru Murleen_ is a next-gen Mon Cal, so she can also take more pounding than anything the Hapans will be able to field. It only makes sense if we use her as bait and draw most of the fire away from the others."

"Admiral…"

"Do me a favor, Face. If the time comes where you have to make a decision, I want you to know where I stand."

Face swallowed, then stood and saluted. "Understood, Admiral."

"Thank you, now get going. I'll have my XO get you the guns you need. If all goes as planned, we should be at Hapes this time tomorrow."

***I* *I***

Anakin awoke and was vaguely aware of something warm pressed against him. He absently reached at the warm weight, shifting and turning to the side. A pleasant scent filled his nose, and he froze, his mind catching up with the rest of his body.

"Morning, Dummy."

Anakin's eyes flew wide open, and when he registered where his hand was, abruptly yanked it away.

"Sorry!"

"I'm not," Tahiri said, catching his hand before he could withdraw it completely. Blushing slightly, she returned his hand to its previous position, and snuggled closer to him. His arms reflexively tightened their grip around her and Tahiri sighed softly in contentment. "I could get used to this, Solo."

"Tahiri?"

"I'm not taking anything for granted any more, Anakin," Tahiri said softly. She was faced away from him so Anakin couldn't see her expression. "I almost lost you on Myrkr. Almost lost the chance to find out what it was like to actually fall asleep in your arms. To wake up next to you. I…I almost let you go off without kissing you and…"

"Shhh," Anakin murmured, gently squeezing her in a reassuring hug. "Shhh…Tahiri, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here, _we're_ still here."

"I know that…and I know I shouldn't be thinking otherwise, but I keep thinking about that one moment, where we kissed, and then…and then you took off running, you were gone, and…and..."

"Everything will be alright, I promise. On this mission, I won't take any unnecessary risks. I'll listen to you at all times. We're all returning to Hapes. You, me, Jaya, Jacen, everyone," Anakin enfolded her in a soothing blanket of his Force energy, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

In response, Tahiri turned to face him, burying her head into the crook of his shoulder and tucking herself against him. She was quivering ever so slightly, her hand gripping a fistful of his hospital robes as she reached out through their Force-bond to comfort herself. They simply held each other, rocking back and forth as they took solace in the other's company.

Despite everything, with her pressed up so close against him, Anakin was reminded of just how truly thin hospital clothing was. The contour of her warm her body against his, the scent of each other as she burrowed her head against his shoulder and he buried his head in her hair, the feel of each other through the Force; it was all having a warming effect on him.

And on her.

Both blushed, with Tahiri looking up at him with wide green eyes. As open as they were to each other at that moment, both sensed the other's intentions and their lips met in a searing kiss.

Tahiri whimpered, rolling so that she was on top of him, but never breaking their kiss. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, a hand running up and down her spine, causing her to quiver for a very different reason and arch against him. Her hands slipped under his hospital gown, running across his chest and causing him to groan deeply against her mouth. Just before things became too heated, however, the sound of someone clearing their throat brought both teens crashing down to reality.

"Jaina!" Anakin managed, holding Tahiri to him as he saw his sister in the doorway.

"Anakin," Jaina replied, quirking an eyebrow at the situation.

"Jaina!" Tahiri gasped, tumbling off Anakin in her surprise.

"Tahiri."

"Jaina!" Anakin exclaimed in a different tone, due to where one of Tahiri's knees had landed.

"Anakin?"

"Jaina…"

"Tahiri?"

"We can explain!" Both teenagers blurted at the same time.

Jaina's stern façade cracked, and she smiled tenderly at the pair. "No, it's all right. I just wanted to let the two of you know that we'll be coming out of hyperspace in another ten minutes. Or at least I hope that's what our Vong pilot said."

"Yuuzhan Vong," both Anakin and Tahiri corrected at the same time, startling both Jaina and their selves. Anakin realized that his and Tahiri's Force-bond was still wide open, so he slowly dampened their connection, while Jaina merely rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Really, do you two need a chaperone, Little Brother?"

At that comment, Tahiri and Anakin broke out into laughter, utterly flummoxing the older Solo.

"Sorry, Jaina. It's just something Corran said to us a while back," Anakin grinned infectiously.

"You two have five minutes," Jaina commented pointedly, turning away. "But if you are going to be doing anything, put up some barriers. You're making some of us jealous."

Three minutes later, a slightly blushing Tahiri and Anakin made their way back onto the bridge. Both Zekk and Tenel Ka were studiously looking out the viewport, while Alema flashed the two of them a lascivious grin. Tahiri glared warningly at the Twi'lek as she headed towards the ship's pilot. A few quick words, and Tahiri looked back to the others.

"We'll be at Yuuzhan'Tar, sorry, Coruscant, in another five minutes. He wants to know if you have any plans."

Anakin blinked when everyone looked pointedly at him. "You do realize that, so far, most of my plans have blown up in my face? Including this one. My original plan was to get captured and have them take me to Jacen."

Jaina paused in thought. "Maybe we can still use that plan."

"Jaina?"

"We have Yuuzhan Vong crew, right? And at least one of them is willing to work with us. Maybe we can act as prisoners of a couple of them, it will help us get by any Vong on the surface without drawing any attention to ourselves."

"We'll just be another group of unfortunate slaves," Zekk said, warming to the idea.

"Would it work, Tahiri?" Anakin looked to her.

Tahiri glanced at the tied-up bridge crew uncertainly. "Our pilot is working with us because he dislikes the commander, but the others might not be so willing."

"There goes that plan," Alema snorted.

"It was worth a shot," Jaina sighed, massaging her forehead.

"No, wait, it might still work," Anakin said. "Tahiri, can you translate something to them?"

"Sure."

"Tell them that we _are_ the chosen of Yun-Ne'Shel, Yun-Harla, and Yun-Shuno. That we are returning to Yuuzhan'Tar as is our right. If they doubt us, tell them to explain how we have continuously managed to defy death. How their leaders are powerless to stop us, even when they plan traps for us. Ask them, if their gods truly are with the Supreme Overlord and the warmasters, why they have yet to crush all the infidels and Jedi. Why they let the High Priest of Yun-Harla fall to Jaina. Demand their help in making others see this truth, that their leaders have been lying to them all this time."

"Anakin," Tahiri gasped.

Anakin smiled reassuringly as he then gazed at the captured bridge crew. "Go on, Tahiri. I want to see how they react."

Swallowing, Tahiri nodded and began to relate Anakin's message. Almost at once, some of the Yuuzhan Vong began to spit and snarl, straining against their bonds. Others, however, remained silent, intelligent eyes analyzing their Jedi captors. Amidst all the cursing and hissing, one of the bridge crew spoke softly to Tahiri. The blond teen listened intently, before replying in a series of complicated sounding sentences. More questions were asked, and Tahiri glanced back to Anakin once before responding. It was obvious that the Vong she was talking to was not the only one listening to her replies. Some of those protesting immediately turned on those talking with Tahiri, their tone suggesting promises of very painful deaths. When the intense discussion wound down, Tahiri took several steadying breaths before turning to the others with a wry grin.

"We have three more volunteers."

"Really?"

"They don't really believe what I told them, but they're willing to reserve judgment until they see proof otherwise. They said that it is not possible for Jedi to be the chosen of the gods, it is a role reserved solely for the Yuuzhan Vong. For us to make that claim means we either speak the truth or we will soon face divine retribution."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Anakin," Jaina said.

"You claimed you were Yun-Harla when you renamed that other ship," Anakin pointed out. "Think of this as doing the same thing, but on a broader scale. The shapers and priests hold their power by perpetuating their religious system. Even the Supreme Overlord and the warmasters use similar propaganda to control both the Shamed Ones and the warrior caste. If we start to sow seeds of doubt, the more victories won by the New Republic, the more chaos it will create for these upper echelons. We simply have to rock the foundations of the Yuuzhan Vong society to topple the top."

"'We simply have to rock the foundations,'" Alema repeated dryly. "Jaina, permission to slap your brother upside the head?"

"Granted." Jaina deadpanned. "Seriously Anakin, do you really think your plan will work?"

"We won't see results for a long while. But when they do start to show, they will show in a big way. Just look at the warriors who have agreed to help us."

"They're willing to give us a chance. So?"

"No, actually _look_ at them," Anakin motioned. "If it wasn't for those few scars and a couple of small implants, they _would_ be part of the Shamed caste. They are probably treated as inferiors to the others and have just been looking for a reason to doubt the system they are in. They won't be the only ones. Tahiri, I'm not sure if you know the answer or not, but about how many Shamed Ones would there be on a Yuuzhan Vong capital ship?"

Tahiri frowned in thought, her green eyes cooling for a fraction of a second before becoming lively once more. "It depends, it could range anywhere from fifty to several hundred. On a World Ship, there are several thousand. Most take care of the crèche, grutchin, dovin basal, and the maintenance of other vital systems."

"What about low ranking warriors?"

"Probably around the same. Most stay on board and handle the ship's weapons and yammosk. Only the higher ranking warriors have the honor of engaging the enemy in yorik-et."

"And if the commanders and priests no longer have control of these warriors and Shamed Ones?" Anakin said, gazing at the ship's commander with cool blue eyes.

Understanding what he was getting at, Zekk let out a low whistle. "They'd be in very big trouble. Without people to control the vital systems and weapons of their larger ships, they won't be able to maintain their fighting effectiveness."

Anakin nodded. "It's like a story mom told me once. Even if we never see them, the garbage collectors, cleaners and sewer workers are what make our cities work. We might be able to function a few days without them, but eventually we'd be spending all our time trying to keep the place clean and nothing will get done."

The ship let out a warbling beep, and Tahiri moved towards the front of the bridge. "We're emerging from hyperspace."

The ship emerged from the glowing blue corridor and into the debris-filled orbit of Coruscant. Or what was left of it. Vongforming had already begun. Most of the planet was dark, as the light from its tiny sun was no longer being enhanced by the mirror stations. Various organic vessels moved about, making their own modifications to the future Yuuzhan Vong homeworld. In the distance, a fleet of war vessels held their position, with a Worldship standing out directly in the middle.

"That's going to complicate our escape if things go bad," Zekk said.

"Then let's hope things don't 'go bad,'" Alema quipped, her eyes alight at the sight of so many Vong ships.

Anakin was wary of the enthusiasm she was exuding. "Yes, let's. We're only here to rescue my brother."

"Of course."

"We're being hailed by a security ship," Tahiri called out, ending the banter. "How should we respond?"

"We're transporting slaves from Hapes to the surface," Anakin invented

Tahiri and the pilot relayed the message and were in communication with the other ship for another couple of seconds. "We have clearance to land, but have been warned that a Jedi has escaped captivity and has already destroyed a vessel full of slaves."

"Okay, then—"

"Wait, they said Jacen destroyed a ship full of slaves?" Jaina cut in.

Tahiri worried her lower lip. "They didn't mention him by name, but it sounds like it."

"Why would he do that?" Zekk frowned.

"We can ask him when we find him. Did the warning say where Jacen was?" Jaina said anxiously. Not being able to feel her twin, despite being in orbit above the planet he was on, was unnerving her.

Tahiri checked the villip, then nodded. "According to this, his escape pod crashed near the remains of the old Jedi Temple."

Eyebrows rose, and even Tenel Ka appeared surprised. "The old Jedi Temple?"

"This sounds like fun already," Zekk muttered, shaking his head.

"Hang on, our pilot is taking us in," Tahiri motioned to the pilot and gripped the back of his seat.

The others quickly found similar holds as the ship weaved through the debris field surrounding the planet and headed towards the surface. Various instruments whirred or gurgled while the shattered remains of the cityscape rushed by them. Up close, the young Jedi could actually see the foreign plant and animal life steadily claiming the ruined duracrete structures.

"I wonder how many people are still down there," Alema whispered, eyes wide at the devastation.

"They'll find some way to survive," Tenel Ka replied, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "Life always does."

"If you concentrate, you can feel their fear, their pain," Zekk said distantly, his lips barely moving. "The entire planet is being changed, and them with it."

Anakin scanned the planet as they passed over it, feeling everything, the grief, the fear, and…something else. His eyes flew open as something seemed to drag him down to the surface of the planet. Images flashed through his mind rapidly. A powerful force, full of rage and hatred. Grief and pain beyond anything Anakin had experienced before caused Anakin to physically fall to his knees as his breaths came in sharp gasps.

"Anakin!"

He barely heard the others cry out, so strong was the pain. Through it all, he heard a message, a message that froze his mind into a near catatonic state. He had caused the deaths of so many. Had failed those he tried to protect. He deserved to die. He was so powerful, yet if he could not protect them all, he had no right to live. Still gasping, he reached a shaking hand for his lightsaber and…

_Get out of his head!_

Shortly after the voice rattled his mind, an alien warmth filled him. He almost recognized it, but it was different. It was Tahiri, and it wasn't. The pain that he was feeling was still flowing into him, but was then leaving his body and going into another. Traveling along his Force-bond to her. It was as if she was syphoning off the intense emotional bombardment into herself.

"Tahiri," he gasped, weakly reaching to her.

"Pain is my specialty." Tahiri's voice was low and weird, just like the time on Yavin IV. "Most people will drown in it, like you. You are not nearly strong enough. But I, I bask in it!"

A massive backlash of Force energy suddenly erupted from both Tahiri and Anakin. Tahiri was sent flying against the far wall, while Anakin tumbled across the bridge's deck, barely aware of what was happening. The backlash also seemed to affect the ship itself, which promptly whined and pitched forward, jerking violently. One of the wings of the vessel clipped a nearby building, sending the ship into an uncontrollable spin. More fragile buildings were ripped apart and pieces of yorik coral flew off with every impact. A gash opened in the bridge and most of the Yuuzhan Vong crew was sucked out. A jagged piece of debris pierced the viewing area and impaled the pilot.

Then, in what was obviously a Force-assisted attack, a lance-shaped piece of duracrete flew up from below and ripped the ship in two. The aft of the ship fell away, crashing through the lower parts of the city as it did. The bridge portion, bucked violently and slammed into another apartment complex. It skidded for a few more meters, dropped off another ledge, then finally came to a stop in the lower reaches of the city. The thunderous landing echoed for several long minutes throughout the empty streets of the planet, before fading away into a deathly silence.

Jaina awoke to the sound of a garbled, electronic voice, and groaned when she tried to move. The events that had just occurred played back through her mind and, ignoring her pain, she abruptly jerked herself into a seated position. Panic filled her and she almost desperately reached out for her younger brother. Feeling both him, and then Tahiri, the older Solo let out a relieved sigh and collapsed back onto the slab of duracrete she had been lying on. She could feel the others as well, shaken but still alive. With her primary concern aside, she evaluated her situation. The voice that had woken her appeared to be an automated message, its systems damaged in the crash.

"….your….Bluenek authorization…ten seconds…comply…your…Bluenek authorization…"

She was in a scientific room of some sorts, though most of it was completely destroyed by the crash. What was left was an empty medical pod of some sort and a variety of medical instruments scattered across the floor. Using the Force to temporarily purge her body of its aches and pains, Jaina once again pushed off the slab of duracrete and staggered to her feet. Her tendons made rather loud popping noises as she did, and she winced. She was definitely going to be feeling that crash for a while. Reaching out, she located the others.

She had been thrown from the front half of the ship, as had both Zekk and Tenel Ka. Alema, Tahiri, and Anakin, however, were still inside. All were stirring, however, a very good sign. Jaina made her way into the remains of the ship and saw that the Vong who hadn't been tossed from the ship also survived. A quick examination revealed that one of them was a Shamed One, but that the other two weren't among the group that had volunteered to help. The warriors were still bound, but badly wounded from impact. The Shamed One was likewise wounded, missing an entire arm.

"Anyone get the number of the speeder that hit me?" Alema muttered, staring at the slanted ceiling as she gathered herself.

"Afraid not. It wiped out all of us," Jaina remarked, offering the Twi'lek a hand.

"And our favorite young couple?" Alema glanced towards where both Anakin and Tahiri had fallen.

"About as bruised and battered as us."

"Not what I meant. What do you think happened?"

"There's a dark Jedi on this planet," Anakin replied in turn, his eyes still closed. "Very powerful, but there's something off about him."

"The last time we met dark Jedi, they stole our escape ship," Alema scowled. "Please tell me we won't be making peace with this one too?"

"Even if we wanted to, I don't think he's capable of understanding that concept."

"Good," Alema checked her lightsaber.

"If you meet him, be careful," Tahiri warned, her voice back to normal as she got to her feet. "Anakin's right. There is something really strange about this one."

"He can still die, can't he?" Alema bared her teeth.

Tahiri rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We should get going," Anakin said suddenly. "There are several Yuuzhan Vong patrols coming this way."

"Probably to investigate the crash," Jaina said, helping her brother to his feet.

"What about them?" Tahiri motioned to the wounded Yuuzhan Vong.

"Leave them," Alema voiced. "The patrols can take care of them."

"They might warn them about us," Jaina disagreed.

"Fine," Alema activated her saber and promptly killed the two warriors. "Problem solved."

The Shamed One, who had also regained consciousness, stared at Alema with naked fear. His eyes darted to the others, and upon seeing the scars on Tahiri's forehead, began to babble in Vongese.

"A prayer to Yun-Shuno," Tahiri said softly in recognition. She shook herself and immediately placed a restraining hand on Alema's arm. "Spare him. He won't tell the others anything."

Jaina looked to Tahiri. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Not every Yuuzhan Vong is the same, you know."

"Do as she says, Alema," Jaina ordered.

Alema ignored her, still holding her glowing blade and breathing heavily, never once glancing away from the Shamed One. Calmly, she queried the other Solo in the room. "Anakin?'

"It's okay." Anakin acknowledged, though he wondered why Alema was deferring to him. "If Tahiri says he won't tell, he won't."

Alema nodded once and deactivated her blade. "Fine."

Tahiri rattled off another string of Vong at the Shamed One, who hastily agreed.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to blame the deaths of those two on the escaped Jedi," Tahiri explained. "It would be hard to hide the lightsaber burns otherwise."

"Good idea," Jaina said. "Come on, we should get moving."

"Guys!" Zekk called out. "You might want to take a look at this."

They hurried out to join both Zekk and Tenel Ka. "What is it?"

"I was looking over what was left of this computer, and I found something…disturbing." Zekk held up a datapad. "Our dark Jedi, is Lord Nyax. A genetically engineered experiment from the days of the Empire."

"You're kidding," Alema blinked.

"I can have Tenel Ka tell you if you don't believe me. She never jokes about something like this."

Jaina took the datapad Zekk was holding and looked over the information. "Elbow and knee-joint blades, height enhancements, a lobotomy, this guy was being bred to be the ultimate soldier."

"Only, the Vong invasion popped his med-pod early," Zekk said.

"That explains what I felt," Anakin spoke. "It was pure instinct, desire and hatred mixed together. Lord Nyax's mind is simply that of a predator with nothing else governing it."

"Another reason we have to stop it," Alema said. "If that thing starts preying on the survivors, they won't even have a chance."

"Take the datapad with us, maybe it can help later," Anakin motioned. "For now, we have to go."

"Go where? It's not like we know where Jacen is at this moment, even I can't feel him."

"We head for the Jedi Temple," Alema said. "Right, Anakin?"

"Right. Jacen's pod crashed in that area, and I can also feel this Lord Nyax heading in that direction too."

"You can feel him that strongly?"

Anakin grimaced. "I think he's actually still in my head somewhere. But it's not like we have the time for me to go into a trance and chase him out."

"Don't worry, Zekk. _I_won't let him do anything to Anakin," Tahiri's voice darkening once more. Tahiri seemed to shake herself only a second later, a hand reaching up to her scars in confusion.

"Alright then, we should get moving," Jaina said, accepting Tahiri's reassurance.

The group hastily dropped down into the labyrinth of passages that made up the undercity, relying on the Force to guide them. As they walked, Tahiri took one of Anakin's hands in her one of own, lightly resting her head on his shoulder. Their proximity to each other only enhanced the strength of their bond.

"Anakin," Tahiri whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with me, I can feel it."

Anakin squeezed her hand. "Like there's another part of you just out of your reach?"

"What!" Tahiri looked up, startled. "How did you know?"

"Ever since Hapes, when they used those drugs to keep you under, it's been happening more and more frequently. It's almost like…"

"Almost like what?"

"Like you're becoming a Vong."

Tahiri jerked in surprise, pulling her hand from his. "I'm not! I'm Tahiri, your best friend. I already promised you, didn't I? I'd never become one of them! I'd never hurt you!"

"I know _you_ wouldn't. But there's another part of you running around in your head. I think I even saw her once back on Hapes."

"What…what do you mean?"

This time Anakin could feel her fear, and he reached out through the Force to reassure her. "Tahiri, back on Hapes, I couldn't feel you through our normal connection. I had to switch to Vongsense, even though you were standing right in front of me. When I did… I saw someone different. Almost like in the vision I told you. She was you, but she was also scarred and spoke like a Yuuzhan Vong."

The words hit Tahiri like a solid blow, and she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. "Anakin I…"

Anakin immediately looked to his side in alarm as Tahiri's Force-presence flashed out of existence. Icy, teal eyes were turned towards him, her body stiff. Anakin concentrated on his lightsaber's lambent, and there she was again, glowing loud and clear.

"Do I scare you, Anakin, my friend?" Tahiri said out loud, her voice slightly off.

Anakin held her gaze, searching her face. "No, but you're scaring Tahiri."

Tahiri's lips twisted into a smile. "I _am_ Tahiri."

"No," Anakin reached up and cupped her face. "You aren't. You are what the shapers put in her head. What is your name?"

"You do not recognize me? I am Tahiri."

Anakin closed his eyes and let the memories of his best friend pour into the not-Tahiri in front of him. "That is who Tahiri is. What is your name?"

Tahiri's eyes flashed and she yanked her hand free, moving so that she was in front of Anakin. _"Nikk pryozz Riina Kwaad,_of the noblest of all Shaper domains."

"Riina?"

Anakin fought to hide the turmoil broiling within him. But it was hard to maintain his calm at the various emotions and memories now fluttering through his bond with Tahiri, from her end. He saw memories of Riina growing up in a crèche, making friends, being acknowledged as a shaper. The language of the Yuuzhan Vong, sights, smells. Confusion at being in a human body, at the other set of memories she had.

"That is who I am, Anakin Solo." Riina said softly, taking a step forward as she drew him further into her memories. "Can you accept that?"

A beam of silver light abruptly speared out into the empty space separating them, and a forceful mental tug brought the two of them back to the surrounding world. Alema, holding her blade steady and orientating it towards the smaller blond teen, very coolly interjected herself between Tahiri and Anakin.

"You might want to let Tahiri come back now," Alema said evenly. "Bad things will happen if you don't."

"Alema, wait," Anakin held out a hand.

But Alema didn't move. "She promised to never hurt you. I'm making sure she keeps that promise."

"Alema?" Tahiri blinked.

Alema cocked her head, then feeling the teen through the Force again, deactivated her saber and grinned. "Stang, you came back. I was going to have Anakin all to myself."

Tahiri glared at the Twi'lek and promptly stepped between her and Anakin. "He's taken."

"Remember that the next time you go all Vong." Alema's tone was light, but there was a hint of steel in her voice.

"Are you sure you're all right, Tahiri?" Jaina asked worriedly.

Tahiri settled back against Anakin as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be fine. Both you and Anakin will make sure of it."

"Sorry for the delay," Anakin said. "We should be able to…oh bantha poodo."

"Anakin?"

Anakin motioned to the upper levels of the sewer. "Thirty Yuuzhan Vong, if not more. We're surrounded"

The said warriors instantly appeared from every opening, swarming towards the Jedi. Blorash jelly rained down on them, pinning the Jedi in place as the warriors surrounded them.

Zekk, with his hands glued to his sides, groaned. "Ideas?"

"Just one," Anakin said, his gaze still affixed to the top of the sewer system.

"And that is?"

"Hope that Lord Nyax decides to take out the Vong before he takes us out."

"Lord…"

The giant form of Lord Nyax dropped several stories and right into the thickest potion of warriors. Lightsaber blades activated, and a third of the Yuuzhan Vong were killed before they even realized what had happened. The remaining warriors were hopelessly outmatched as the walking killing machine cleaved his way through their lines. In record time, all the warriors lay dead, leaving only Lord Nyax and the team of young Jedi.

"Ideas?" Anakin echoed Zekk as Lord Nyax focused on their immobilized forms.

"Can I take back what I said about making friends with dark Jedi?" Alema asked.

"I think it's too late for that." Jaina struggled to free her lightsaber.

Lord Nyax bypassed Tenel Ka, Zekk, Jaina, and even Anakin, coming to a stop in front of Tahiri. From his reaction, it was obvious he recognized her Force-presence. The one who had absorbed the pain he had given her. The one who intrigued him. Curious, he approached her, bombarding her in an attack of raw pain and agony, darkness and despair. Tahiri met his glare, resisting the fierce mental attack even though tears began to stream from her eyes.

"I told you before, didn't I? That won't work on me. Pain only makes me stronger."

His child-like face twisted into an enraged snarl, and he swung a lightsaber down on the defenseless teen.

***I*Chapter End*I***

A/N: Lord Nyax and a cliff hanger! What more could you want?

8-7-12: minor edits to clean up the story (I still have no beta so everything's self-edited!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

***I**I***

Tahiri lashed out with the emotions she had been bombarded with, a psychic whip that slammed into Lord Nyax's mind and sent him reeling. It was not the pain that caused him to stagger backwards. Lord Nyax's surprise was clear through the Force as he snarled at the petite Jedi in front of him. That someone would have the audacity to use his own powers against him fueled his mindless rage. But before Lord Nyax could resume his attack, a barefooted Tenel Ka leaped towards him with her blade swinging. Her boots still embedded in the jelly, Tenel Ka advanced on the insane Dark Jedi, driving him away from her friends.

Jaina cut herself free and soon joined the red-haired warrior, forcing Lord Nyax even further back. In the meantime, Tahiri levitated a pouch carried by one of the fallen Yuuzhan Vong and began to sprinkle its contents around herself. The blorash jelly retreated from her body to the lure, and Tahiri set about emptying the rest of the contents around Anakin. Zekk, following Tahiri's example, levitated a similar pouch from another body, while Alema used her lightsaber to free herself.

The four joined Tenel Ka and Jaina, cautiously spreading out to surround their towering opponent. Lord Nyax watched them with glittering eyes, his lips pulled back and he bared his teeth. As the Jedi advanced, Lord Nyax deactivated the two lightsabers he was holding and clasped his hands together in concentration.

A crippling miasma of negative emotions leeched out from him, oily tentacles seeping into the minds of the young Jedi and through their defenses. Terror, rage, the darkest of emotions once more surged through the six, and this time even Tahiri dropped to her knees and gripped her head.

Lord Nyax looked to the only non-human within the group, sensing the hidden darkness residing in her core. With a feral grin, he held out one hand in her direction and imposed his will on her conflicted mind.

_Kill Tahiri. Kill Tahiri. Kill Tahiri._

Alema's entire body shuddered as she looked in the direction of the younger teen. Tahiri was still on her knees, gasping for air as sweat poured down her face. The blond teen was gripping her head, her green eyes wide and unseeing. Though Alema's first instinct was to help her, another feeling rose up from within. She did not know why, but as she stared at Tahiri, she focused on the three scars on the teen's forehead. A feeling of rage turned her vision red. Tahiri was part Vong, Vong killed Numa, Tahiri should die.

On unsteady feet, Alema activated her lightsaber and staggered, step by step, towards Tahiri. In the background, Lord Nyax looked on with a satisfied grin. No one could defy him, he was all powerful. The silver blade hissed as Alema swayed back and forth with every step, shadows cast by its brilliant light shifting with every move.

Before Alema reached her target, however, Tahiri went completely limp, her hands falling to her sides. Both Alema and Lord Nyax froze, uncertain of what had just occurred. Lord Nyax was completely nonplussed as the smallest Jedi suddenly disappeared from his senses entirely. Suddenly, Tahiri's eyes snapped open, and her blade activated.

"_Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

Tahiri thrust out a hand, and Alema was sent flying through the air. The blond teen then sprung towards Lord Nyax, her blue saber blurring. Lord Nyax found it hard to keep up with the blond's erratic combat style. Further adding to his aggravation was that, even if he could see her, he could no longer feel her through the Force. With a frustrated snarl, he pushed against his smaller attacker and used the brief window to dart towards the other Jedi. He could still feel the others, and they would die. His first target was the Force-powerful young male, nearly unconscious from his mental assault.

But as he charged towards him, a spike of rage exploded from behind him, and the blond Jedi reappeared in the Force. Lord Nyax glanced over his shoulder just in time to have his head slammed into one of his knee blades. The safety mechanism deactivated the blade, but Lord Nyax was still sent stumbling backwards. He recovered and saw that the blond Jedi had stationed herself protectively in front of his intended target, green eyes nearly black. With another howl, Lord Nyax reached out to the mind of another Jedi. He would destroy this annoyance if it was the last thing he did.

Jaina was in a dark fog; the fears, created by the dangers her brothers were in, magnified several fold. She wasn't strong enough to protect them. She was failing them. Losing them to the turmoil of the war. No matter how hard she tried, it wasn't enough. Would never be enough. Slowly, the war was pulling them away. Breaking apart her family. And it was all Tahiri's fault.

Despite the anguish she was in, Jaina froze at that last thought. Was that right? Tahiri was part Vong now, and it was the Vong's fault that Anakin and Jacen nearly died.

Panting, Jaina's hands clenched into fists as her head jerked upwards. A new anger began to course through her veins.

Tahiri watched her impassively, while Lord Nyax projected his satisfaction. What they weren't aware of, however, was that Jaina was countering all the negative emotions with memories and feelings of her own. She wanted Anakin and Tahiri to be together. After everything the two had gone through together, it would be unfair if they weren't. Tahiri was as much as victim of this war as anyone else was. She might even be a Solo one day. And that was a day Jaina definitely wanted to celebrate.

Jaina unsteadily returned to her feet, snarling not at Tahiri, but at Lord Nyax. "Nice try, you worthless piece of Sithspawn."

Lord Nyax victorious smiled turned into an angry sneer, which devolved into alarm when lightning erupted from the brown-haired Jedi's fingertips. Unlike before, it was not lightning based off of anger or hate, but borne from the desire to protect. Jaina would be damned if she would let this reject of a Sith Lord hurt those she cared for.

Lord Nyax held out both hands to absorb the oncoming onslaught. Just when he was going to release a devastating attack of his own, Tahiri darted in from behind and cleanly sliced off one of Lord Nyax's hands.

The would-be dark Jedi let out a howl, and a blast of Force energy erupted from him, sending both Tahiri and Jaina flying backwards. By the time the two had recovered, Lord Nyax had retreated into one of the sewer's many winding passageways.

The Force-induced terror lifted, and the others collapsed to the ground, their bodies still shaking from the after-effects.

Zekk, who had relived some of the darker moments at his time at the Shadow Academy, stood and glanced towards Jaina, his face haunted. For the first time in a long while, he reached out to her for reassurance, using Jaina's steadfast presence to anchoring himself back in the present.

Jaina, for her part, stiffened upon feeling Zekk's presence. She looked over her shoulder, her surprise clear on her face. As lost as she had been in the memories of her family's earlier years and the hope for a better future, the bond between her and Zekk brought forth a whole slew of new memories. The adventures they had had together, the good and the bad. She swallowed as feelings she couldn't afford to have came back full force. With great effort, she shut it all out, meeting Zekk's gaze apologetically and then looking away. That was all a different time, a different place, they had been different people. As much as she wanted it all back, it wasn't possible. She felt another gaze on her, and saw Anakin looking at her with raised eyebrows. Flushing, Jaina turned away again, doing her best to reconstitute her emotional shields and mental barriers.

"All in favor of not going after that thing?" Zekk smiled faintly.

"It will only get stronger if we leave it alone," Anakin pointed out.

"We could barely drive it off as it was, Anakin," Jaina said, shaking her head. "We're not equipped to hunt a reject of the Empire, no matter how insane it is. Let's just get Jacen and find a way off this planet."

"I'm with Jaina," Tahiri agreed, leaning heavily on Anakin. The exertion of the previous battle had more or less finished off what stamina she had built up and she was a sickly pale color. "I was the only one who stayed unaffected and I can barely stay awake as it is."

"It isn't our problem at the moment," Tenel Ka spoke up, helping support a still disorientated Alema. "We came here to rescue Jacen. Besides, we are not in the best position to fight anyone at the moment."

Anakin saw Tenel Ka's point and reluctantly agreed. "Okay, then do we keep to the sewers or risk the surface?"

"If these guys," Jaina motioned to the massacred Vong around them. "Were looking for us or Lord Nyax down here, chances are that there will be more."

Zekk nodded. "The last thing we need is to run into Lord Nyax or more Vong. Given our luck, that'll probably happen if we stay down here."

"The surface is probably just as dangerous. I doubt slaves can freely walk the surface without some supervision," Tahiri mentioned, sagging against Anakin after her comment.

"If we're on the surface, we might be able to find out more about the state of Coruscant," Tenel Ka said. "When we get back, the military might find the information useful."

"Then to the surface we go," Anakin said faintly, his own fatigue catching up to him.

Zekk and Jaina exchanged an exasperated glance. Without saying anything the two stepped over to Anakin and Tahiri. Jaina detached Tahiri from Anakin's side and absorbed the younger woman's weight, while Zekk slung one of Anakin's arms over his shoulders.

"The last thing we need is for you two to pass out on us, Little Brother," Zekk said lightly. "Remember, you're the only one who can sense Vong, and Tahiri's the only one of us who can speak it."

"I didn't come here to swap brothers again." Jaina gently bolstered Tahiri's strength with her own. "And I sure as…" She trailed off as Tahiri went limp and seemed to vanish in the Force. "Tahiri!"

To everyone's alarm, a bubble of Force energy surrounded both women, and Jaina and Tahiri collapsed to the ground.

***I* *I***

Tahiri immediately knew that she was not on Coruscant anymore when she saw the vivid, red sun burning away in the sky. She was in a field of black grass that was swaying in an invisible breeze. Twisted coral-grown structures towered off in the distance. A vague, shadowy figure was standing in front of her, making sounds Tahiri couldn't understand. Instinctively, Tahiri reached out for Anakin, her breathing coming a little harder when she realized that she couldn't feel him or any of the others.

"You don't need them."

Tahiri whirled around in alarm, her lightsaber activating in a heartbeat. When she saw the speaker, however, her mouth went dry and her legs shook. She was looking at herself, but all scarred up and dressed in Yuuzhan Vong armor. Just like Anakin's dream.

"You? Anakin killed you!"

"He thought he did," Riina said darkly. "And I've forgiven him. Or have you forgotten, these last few times it was _me_ who saved him, not you. You were too weak." She spat the last words out as if it had left a foul taste in her mouth.

Tahiri's grip on her saber slackened. The shadow creature continued to watch, still spewing its feral sounding words. Shaking her head, Tahiri held up her blade once more. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you save him?"

"Because you wanted me too," Riina answered with a shrug. "Why else would you let me take control of your body? You weren't strong enough, you never were. Not on Yavin, not on Myrkr, not even on Hapes or Coruscant. You weren't strong enough and you know it. You shrink away from pain like a crècheling, hide behind the others whenever things become too much. You, the poor little orphaned Tahiri."

"I'm sorry I'm not stupid enough to scar myself up," Tahiri retorted. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Riina scoffed. "So you think you're strong, do you? Why don't you destroy that shadow creature watching us? It'll be dangerous if you let it grow."

Tahiri looked to the blurry figure uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Does it matter? This is our mind. It doesn't belong here." An amphistaff materialized in Riina's hand, and she whirled it experimentally. "If you prefer it, _I_ can take of it as well. Just like all the other times, I'm sure Anakin will appreciate it."

"No." Tahiri blurted, unwilling to lose Anakin to this alternate version of her. "No, I can do it."

"Really? I doubt it. You couldn't even endure Lord Nyax's mental attack without turning to me. For all we know, that could be a remnant of him."

Tahiri's blue blade hummed as the blond Jedi turned it towards the shadow creature.

"Go on," Riina encouraged, her amphistaff dissolving. "Prove to me that you have the strength. That you don't need me to protect Anakin all by yourself."

Tahiri reached out with the Force in an attempt to ascertain what the creature was, but something was blocking her, preventing her from even detecting the creature. "What are you?" Tahiri took a step forward. The creature snarled at her, raising its arms.

"Look out!" Riina hissed. "It's going to attack you!"

At Riina's words, Tahiri reflexively thrust her lightsaber forward, impaling the creature straight through its chest. It was only then that the shadows that concealed the creature fell away. Tahiri let out a cry and dropped her lightsaber as she looked on Jaina's stunned visage in panic.

"Jaina! No!"

"Oh? It was her all along?" Riina said contritely, smiling nonetheless.

Tahiri held Jaina's limp form, the woman seemingly vanishing in her grasp. "What did I do!"

"Stabbed our beloved's sister, it looks like."

Tahiri looked sharply up at her counterpart, rage flooding her features. In a split second, her lightsaber flew back into her hands and she lunged at Riina.

"Face it," Riina crowed as she blocked strike after strike. "You aren't suited to be Anakin's! Even now you try to blame me for your actions. As long as you exist, you are a danger to him." Riina took a massive leap backwards, exponentially increasing the distance between them.

"You're the dangerous one!" Tahiri yelled back, tears streaming down her face. She sprinted after Riina through the tall, black grass. "You're an idiot if you think I'll let you go! Jaina may be dead, but you'll join her!"

"You did kill her didn't you," Riina replied jovially, leaping backwards again, nearing the coral structures that seemed to ring the field, as Tahiri's scream of rage filled the air.

"Stay still!"

"What's wrong, little Tahiri?" Riina taunted, materializing her amphistaff once more. "Do you have some misplaced belief that you can kill me? Your pain is absolutely delicious by the way."

Tahiri launched herself at Riina again, snarling. Amphistaff met lightsaber, and Tahiri whirled around and her blade delivered a stinging blow to Riina's arm. Simultaneously, Tahiri's eyes widened and she staggered as a matching cut appeared on her own arm.

"What?"

"Silly girl," Riina chided, her amphistaff replaced by a coufee. "You haven't realized it by now? I _am_ you. Despite my name and my appearances, your pain is my own, so are your happiness's and fears. You simply can't defeat me without killing yourself." As if to emphasize her point, Riina drew her coufee against one of the scars on her forehead. Tahiri yelped, a hand flying upwards to her own and coming away red. "That was for thinking you could beat me."

"I'm not you!" Tahiri said almost desperately, recalling Anakin's vision once more.

Riina shook her head and drew the coufee against the second scar. Blood began to trickle down Tahiri's forehead. "If I am not you, then why do you bleed as I do?"

Tahiri did her best to deny the truth of the situation, but when Riina drew the blade across the third and final scar, the strength left her and she dropped her lightsaber. "How…how is this possible?"

Riina grimaced. "If you want to believe it, a whole lot of luck. If it wasn't for those drugs they gave you on Hapes, I might never have been able to climb my way out of the darkness. But climb I did. I went from being a voiceless, body-less entity to what you see now. The drugs, they suppressed your conscious-self long enough for me to build a solid foothold in your world, and Lord Nyax's pain blasts were like rain to a parched _galtak_ in a desert. You might have been able to defeat me when I was stuck in the darkness, but now, now you have no chance."

Tahiri glared at her doppelganger. "I will die before unleashing you upon my world."

"And what will that do to Anakin? He's already lost his sister; do you want him to lose us as well?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Merge with me," Riina answered, discarding her weapon and extending a bloodied hand. "Together, we are human, Jedi, Yuuzhan Vong, and shaper. Separate, we are mere shadows of who we could be. Join me, and together we shall combine our strengths and keep Anakin alive. He will destroy me without you, but you will lose him without me."

Tahiri stared at the outstretched hand, her mouth dry. Riina stood still, like a statue, the massive columns of coral rising up behind her like the bars of a prison.

"Well?" Riina said softly. "What will you do, Tahiri Veila, daughter of the desert planet, beloved of Anakin Solo?"

***I* *I***

"This isn't looking good," Zekk murmured, glancing briefly over his shoulder at Jaina. He was currently carrying the young woman in question, while Alema did the same for Tahiri. After Jaina and Tahiri fell unconscious, the remaining members of the group decided that staying in the sewers was unwise. Separating Jaina and Tahiri, however, had nearly killed the both of them, so Alema now walked alongside Zekk, while Tenel Ka supported an exhausted Anakin. "Her heart rate is slowing even more."

"Whatever happened is killing her," Alema agreed, sweat dripping down her face as she and the rest of the group pulled their strength to sustain the two unconscious Jedi.

"It's worse than that," Zekk replied grimly. "After she let out that scream a while back, her mind went completely blank. I reach out to her and she doesn't even recognize me."

"Jacen might be able to help her," Anakin said faintly. "He's always been good with living creatures and he has that added bonus of being her twin."

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop and rest, my friend?" Tenel Ka asked softly, noting that Anakin's skin was clammy and pale.

Anakin emitted a weak chuckle. "I'm only exhausted. My sister's near death and Tahiri's moving in and out of the Force. No, when we get Jacen back I'll take a break. We can't afford to take a break now."

Zekk groaned. "Just so you know, Anakin, I am _not_ appreciating the similarities between now and Myrkr."

"Don't worry," Anakin flashed a muted version of his trademark grin. "I promised Tahiri no heroics."

"And what do you call going on like you are in your condition?" Alema pointed out.

"Stupidity," Zekk answered before Anakin. "Stupidity with a dose of stubbornness. It runs in the Solo family."

"Genetic defect?" Alema said, shooting a mocking glare at Anakin.

"Has to be," Zekk agreed. "Who else do you know would voluntarily go on back-to-back suicide missions to planets at the heart of the enemy lines?"

Alema pretended to think. "Well, there's Jaina. Their dad might too. The gene must have skipped Jacen; he's too levelheaded to be related."

"Jacen is definitely related to them. Who else would voluntarily surrender to the Yuuzhan Vong after completing the mission, and then cut off his connections with anyone who might be able to support him?" Tenel Ka deadpanned, stunning everyone.

"Seriously though, Anakin," Zekk said, his eyes dark with worry. "There's no sense rescuing your sister if you end up dead. She nearly went dark worrying over you, Jacen, and Tahiri. What do you think you dying will do to her?"

"I'm not going to die," Anakin said reassuringly. He then chose that moment to break into a coughing fit. "Yet, anyways. I'm just a little out of shape."

The group of young Jedi exited a side alley, and then froze at the sight before them. Stretching out all down the length of the pathway in front of them was a field of glowing Vong plants. The emergence of the Jedi did not go unnoticed. Several dozen Shamed Ones tending the field were staring at them with wide eyes. One immediately turned to another and barked a series of orders.

"Good or bad?" Zekk said nervously.

_"Jeedai!"_ A collective alarm rang out all across the field.

"Bad," Alema answered hastily. "Let's move!"

A low-flying transport of some sort flew overhead, casting a momentary shadow before warriors began to fast-rope down from it on vine-like tendrils. The Jedi took off running, the field flashing by them as more cries rang out. A thud bug whistled by them and ricocheted off a ruined speeder.

"I thought the scarless ones were our friends!" Alema yelled.

"Only some of them are," Anakin said. "Besides, with all the warriors pouring in from everywhere, they were probably under observation."

A thud bug winged Tenel Ka, dropping both her and Anakin to the ground.

"Go!" Anakin yelled to the others. "Get to the Jedi Temple. We'll join you there!"

Alema, however, double-backed, forcing Zekk to follow her. Stopping in front of Anakin and a still recovering Tenel Ka, she un-shouldered Tahiri's unconscious form. "You guys go, I'll hold them off."

"Alema!"

"_You_ promised Vong Girl no heroics. That promise doesn't apply to me," Alema said, helping both Anakin and Tenel Ka to their feet, shifting so that Tahiri was supported between the two of them, and giving them a small shove. "Now go, I'll catch up."

"Alema."

"Go!"

Anakin tore his gaze away, cursing under his breath as he and Tenel Ka began to run, with Zekk close beside them. The snap-hiss of a lightsaber, and a mocking laugh, was the last sound they heard as they retreated away from the field.

***I* *I***

Dasok Vek was the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a lieutenant, responsible for the security of the lambent fields. Dreaming of a far better post, he had already been on the lookout for the _Jeedai_ who had destroyed the slaving vessel in orbit when the new alert had been sounded. From the babbled explanations given by the Shamed Ones there was not only one _Jeedai,_ but an entire group of them. The gods had blessed him indeed.

As he led his fifteen-strong unit through the lambent thickets, thoughts of glory and honor flood his mind. He could already see his invitation to kneel before the Supreme Overlord himself, presenting his supreme one with the heads of the _Jeedai_ that he, Dasok Vek, had personally slain.

So distracted was he in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that the man he had left as his rearguard, had disappeared.

Stealthily, they moved through the field.

Another warrior, this time on the wing of their formation, fell as if tripped. But he didn't get up. Not that Dasok noticed.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Dasok hissed. "The reports say that the _Jeedai_ were wounded. They could not have gotten far."

Even as he spoke, another warrior at the back of their formation jerked as a silver blade shot out of his head. The warrior next to him opened his mouth to sound a warning, but promptly had his head detached from his shoulders by the same blade.

"Remember, if we capture these Jedi, we will no doubt be allowed onto the frontlines and share in the glory of battle," Dasok continued, oblivious to the fact that his unit was now four less than what he had started out with. "Your success will be my success, and my own will be yours."

As the group emerged from the lambent fields, out onto the ruined streets of the infidel's capital planet, Dasok scanned the area with keen eyes. A trail through a gathering of moss on one side-street caught his attention. The _Jeedai_ were making this too easy.

"Aklvah, Tsivali, you will circle around and entrap the _Jeedai_on the other side. Everyone else, with me."

As Dasok eagerly crept towards the narrow street, the two warriors he had ordered broke away from the group.

That was the last anyone saw of them. While in the process of circling around to the other side of the street, a shadow dropped down from above and decapitated the both of them.

Dasok emerged from the narrow street, frowning when he saw neither his men nor his prey.

It was then he finally noticed how small his team had become. His eyes widened in horror and humiliation. Had the _Jeedai_ been stalking him when, all this time, he had fashioned himself the predator? With a hiss, he gripped his amphistaff and looked around wildly. There was no sign of anyone.

"Back to the lambent fields," Dasok swallowed; the sinking feeling unbecoming of a warrior of his status burned in his stomach. "We will not allow the _Jeedai_to draw us into such an obvious trap."

His men provided no argument as they retreated back into the relative safety of the field. More warriors from other commanders joined up, and two Yorik-et flew by overhead. Seeing his commanding officer, Dasok stood at attention.

"Commander!"

"Dasok," the scarred warrior sneered. "What is this nonsense about seeing a group of _Jeedai_? There is only the one from the slave ship."

"It is not nonsense, sir. The Shamed Ones reported seeing six _Jeedai_ at the edge of the field. Two appeared to have been injured."

"Is that so?" The commander said, his eyes flickering past the gathered Shamed Ones as if they weren't even worthy of his attention. "Dasok. How likely is it for one, much less six,_Jeedai_ to bypass our Supreme Commander's fleet in orbit, without anyone knowing about it?"

Dasok's eyes bulged. He knew he was on shaky ground. He could either stick to his story and thus accuse the Supreme Overlord's fleet, and by extension accuse the Supreme Overlord himself, of incompetence, or deny it altogether and let the _Jeedai_ he knew existed, get away. He quickly regained control of his emotions and pulled out his amphistaff. Without another word, he spun around and brought it down on the head of the nearest Shamed One. The scarless Yuuzhan Vong crumpled without a sound.

"My apologies, commander, for creating such a commotion. I will have the liars punished most severely."

"See that you do," the commander said darkly. "The Supreme Overlord is the avatar of the gods and I will not take kindly to anyone who questions his abilities or knowledge. The only _Jeedai_ on the loose is the Jacen Solo, Nom Anor and Vergere's pet project. It is more likely that the Shamed Ones saw some of the survivors of our invasion and called them _Jeedai_ just to get attention. Deal with it or I will ensure that you are posted to the bio-matter recycling plant for the rest of your life."

"Yes, commander. Sorry, commander." Dasok didn't meet the warrior's eyes. There was no point in mentioning the loss of his people; it would only open him up to more ridicule. Receiving a dismissive nod, Dasok backed away and did his best to turn invisible.

Once the commander and the remaining warriors had dispersed, Dasok turned to his own people. "Gather all the Shamed Ones who dared lie to us and bring them here. It appears that they need a reminder of their place."

"Sir!" His remaining nine warriors went off to do as they were told.

The moment he was alone, Dasok felt his skin crawl. He whirled around, eyes darting everywhere for a source. He saw it, a lone shadow hiding in the remains of a lobby of a nearby building. "_Jeedai."_He seethed. He hadn't been imagining things; the foul creature _had_ been stalking him.

The Yuuzhan Vong soldier drew his amphistaff and rushed the building. The shadow fled further into its depths, and he followed. This was now a matter of honor. He would show that commander that there was more than one _Jeedai_. He would clear his name. The shadow darted up a spiraling staircase, its footsteps barely audible as she danced higher and higher.

"Catch me if you can, Vong!" A mocking voice taunted. "Or are you a coward? A nobody? You have to be to be guarding farms while all your friends are off fighting at Hapes."

Dasok had the unfortunate ability to understand the infidel's language, and her words only infuriated him more. Up the two went, until the ground was far below them. Dasok burst into the room on the top floor, panting, expecting to see the _Jeedai_ waiting for him.

He found her, a blue-skinned female of the Twi'lek race. Only, he couldn't do a thing. His feet were now encased in blorash jelly, and the _Jeedai_ had thrown another blob, binding his arms.

How had the _Jeedai_obtained blorash jelly?

And then it clicked. She must have taken it from his slain warriors, and now here he was, immobilized by his people's own weapon. The _Jeedai_ looked on with an excited grin. She reached behind her and pulled out a coufee.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," the _Jeedai_cooed. "A long, long time."

"Kill me and be done with it!" Dasok snarled.

"Oh? You can speak Basic? Even better." The woman took two steps forward and jammed the coufee into Dasok's shoulder joint. "Listen closely, Vong. You may think that you can get away with hurting people, even hurting your own kind just because they don't have scars, but I draw the line when you start coming after my friends. So, I believe a little lesson is in order. Too bad it's too late for you."

The warrior snarled, spitting at her in anger. "You mean to torture me?"

The smile the woman gave him chilled him to the bone, and Dasok could have sworn that he saw her eyes flash yellow for the slightest of seconds. "Torture you? Oh no. You see Vong. That isn't the Jedi way. What I'm going to do is skin your head with your subordinate's own knife. I'll then plant your head on your own amphistaff right in the middle of the field. You will not die a glorious death that I'm sure all of your kind dream of. Instead, you will die here, alone, and most definitely in agony. We're high enough so your friends won't hear you, and I've sent all of my friends ahead so they won't know about this at all. So, by all means, start screaming like the Vong filth you are."

And scream Dasok did.

***I* *I***

Anakin felt a chill go down his spine, and it had nothing to do with how sick he currently felt. Unconsciously, he glanced over his shoulder towards Alema's general direction. He could still feel her, and the impression he got was that she was having fun. It was not the good sort of fun either.

"You're going to have to talk with her when she gets back," Zekk muttered, likewise unnerved.

"Me?"

"She won't listen to anyone else," Zekk answered. "You saw the way she deferred to you earlier."

"And just what am I supposed to say?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not all knowing you know."

"I know, but think of something. That anger in her," Zekk adjusted his grip on Jaina. "It'll either destroy her or make her go dark. I know Master Skywalker fears the same thing."

"She won't go dark. At least not all the way," Anakin said with confidence he didn't feel. From the short time he had known Alema, he had found her to be extremely pragmatic. She saw the galaxy different from others. It sometimes disturbed him, but he knew she would always step up if the situation called for it.

"If you say so," Zekk shrugged.

"Over there," Tenel Ka cut in, pointing towards a flickering sign. It was an advertisement for museum tours at the old Jedi Temple and was the only source of light for quite some distance.

"I don't think there are any tour guides left, Tenel Ka," Zekk remarked lightly.

"Behind the sign," Tenel Ka said patiently.

The two male Jedi saw a cargo skiff. There was an empty flatbed section for the cargo, and a single seat for the pilot. It was covered with debris and had a few dings, but was otherwise intact.

"We can use that to carry Tahiri and Jaina," Tenel Ka said unnecessarily.

"If it still works," Anakin added. "We don't have the best of luck at the moment."

"Let's find out," Zekk made his way over to the skiff. He pressed the ignition button, and the skiff hummed to life. "Looks like it works."

"You get on too, Anakin," Tenel Ka calmly ordered.

Anakin blinked and looked to Zekk. The older Jedi was nodding in agreement. "You're not looking too well, Anakin. Get on and conserve your strength."

Wearily, Anakin joined both Tahiri and Jaina on the back of the cargo skiff while Zekk slid into the pilot's seat. Zekk guided the skiff through the debris-strewn streets, while Tenel Ka walked alongside and kept a look out for any danger. They were well aware that people were watching from the shadows. Could feel their apprehension, fear, as well as a primal hunger. At the same time, the Jedi knew that they could do nothing for the survivors of the invasion of Coruscant, and forced themselves to move on.

Several hours of navigating through the darkened side-streets went by before the group could feel Alema's approach. Tenel Ka gave a brief nod to Zekk and he powered down the skiff. Seconds ticked by, then minutes. Finally, the blue-skinned Twi'lek emerged from the shadows, her appearance shocking Tenel Ka and Zekk. Several Vong pendants dangled from her utility belt, along with three coufee and a cloth pouch. Strapped to her back was a razor-bug launcher, complete with at least four twittering, deadly projectiles. She had also smeared a substance, which looked suspiciously like Vong blood, in an intricate design over her face. In the darkness, her eyes stood out, briefly flecked with yellow.

She blinked, and her eyes were normal once more.

"Alema," Zekk greeted cautiously.

"Zekk," Alema motioned to the back of the skiff. "How are Anakin and the others?"

"Anakin's in a trance, the other two are unchanged. What about you?"

Alema tilted her head. "What about me?"

"You've changed," Tenel Ka observed.

"The horror," Alema said with a sardonic grin, mock grasping her chest. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, plopping the razor-bug launcher onto the back of the skiff. "Don't worry, I won't go dark. I just took the necessary steps to make sure that you, Anakin, and the others are safe."

Zekk narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Alema shrugged. "Killed all the Vong chasing us."

"Their disappearance won't raise any alarm?" Tenel Ka said skeptically.

"Oh, they didn't disappear," Alema replied, absently buffing her nails on her tunic. "Don't worry your heads over them. I took care of them and that's all that matters."

Glancing helplessly at Tenel Ka, Zekk rubbed his forehead and started up the skiff. "Fine, we're nearing the temple anyways. Once we get there, we find Jacen, some way to get off this planet, and hopefully get back to Hapes with all of us in one piece."

Alema smirked, falling in stride opposite of Tenel Ka. "Simple."

***I* *I***

Tahiri closed her eyes as the imaginary breeze swooshed through the field of black grass. Riina's offer made sense. Alone, she was simply the orphan girl from Tatooine, wanting to belong. She was a Jedi, but she was neither the strongest nor the smartest. She was just a foolish girl who had gotten herself captured by the Vong, nearly got Anakin killed when he tried to rescue her. She wasn't strong enough. By herself, she never would be. How could she ever hope to keep up with Anakin? His power, his fame, his charm.

All of her doubts and insecurities swirled through her mind. It was as though a cloak of darkness was being pulled around her as the world she was in began to fade away.

If she gave herself over to her counterpart she would have the strength she needed. Riina continued to whisper, her voice coming from everywhere and nowhere.

_Give in_

_Give in Tahiri_

_Duzaak Tahiri_

Tahiri fell to her knees, clasping her hands over her ears. "Shut up!"

New fears took her and her stomach protested at the mere thought of becoming one with Riina. She could not imagine merging with this creature in front of her. She was Tahiri Veila, of Tatooine and of the Sand People. A Jedi. Anakin's best friend. What would happen to all that, to who she was, if she becomes someone new? What if this was the cause of Anakin's vision. The burn on her hand, the stinging of her forehead, was clear that Riina would never go away as long as she existed. What if, by joining with Riina, she became the one thing he feared? Tahiri whimpered at the thought and Anakin's name involuntarily left her lips.

"Shhh…" Riina whispered, draping a comforting arm around Tahiri's shoulders. "You are thinking too much. We need to merge, merge and become one. We'll become someone new. _You'll_ become someone stronger. Someone better suited for Anakin. This for Anakin, nothing else matters."

"I killed his sister," Tahiri repeated dimly.

"The pain will make him stronger."

"He will never forgive me."

"You are blameless, you were weak. When he sees the new us, he will grant us clemency."

Tahiri lifted her head and stared into the striated orbs of her Yuuzhan Vong self. "Why do you care for Anakin?"

"Because you do," Riina answered simply. "I _am_you. Your fears are my own. Your desires, my own. Pain and pleasure, happiness and sorrow, all of what you feel, I do as well. I feel no differently towards him than you do."

Tahiri was silent, and the whispering around her resumed, much stronger than before.

_Give in._

_Give in!_

_GIVE IN!_

***I* *I***

The group of young Jedi advanced through the empty streets of Coruscant, the faint hum of the skiff's repuslors a noisy racket in the dead silence around them.

"There it is," Zekk murmured softly. "The old Jedi Temple."

"Jacen is there," Tenel Ka's lips barely moved as she said this. Her eyes were glistening and her single hand clutched in a tight fist over her chest as she realized that she could actually feel the elder Solo brother again. "He's there, in the temple."

"And surprised out of his mind," Anakin added wryly, his eyes still closed as he briefly emerged from his meditation.

Zekk gave Anakin a dry roll of his eyes. "I would be too if I were in his place. Feel any Vong?"

"No."

"No."

When their Twi'lek companion had replied at the exact same time as Anakin, everyone's head snapped back to look at Alema. At their gazes, Alema sighed and reached into the pouch at her side. Eyebrows shot into the air as she pulled out a glowing lambent. "It liked me."

"You have a lambent?" Zekk said incredulously.

"So does Anakin," Alema said defensively.

"That's not what I meant," Zekk shook his head. "I thought you had to bond with those things for them to be of any use."

"We bonded. Or at least I think we did. I've never bonded to a Vong crystal before. I just thought that it'd be useful in detecting Vong."

"Anakin?"

"It wouldn't still be glowing like that if the bond wasn't established."

"We can worry about the particulars later," Tenel Ka said impatiently. "The longer we wait, the worse Jaina becomes. We need to take her to Jacen, now."

"You're right, lets…" Zekk trailed off. The group could feel Jacen, but they could also feel another Force presence headed in his direction. "Sithspawn! It's Lord Nyax!"

"And he's heading for the temple," Anakin said grimly. "Tenel Ka, Alema, go, we'll catch up."

Tenel Ka didn't need to be told twice and took off in a flash. Alema pocketed her lambent, exchanged a nod with Anakin, then followed in pursuit.

Zekk set the skiff at full power, but it wasn't that fast. It was a cargo skiff, not a podracer. Yet, with both Tahiri and Jaina down, and Anakin barely hanging in there, he didn't really have any choice.

"I hope the two of them can handle Nyax," Zekk muttered.

"Jacen's with them," Anakin said, sounding calmer than his Force presence suggested. "They'll be okay."

***I* *I***

Tenel Ka ran faster than she ever ran before. Not even in the forest of Dathomir had she felt such an urgency to run. Her heart beat loudly with every breath she took. Wind whipped her copper braids every which way, the duracrete and plastisteel world flying by her in a blur. She vaulted over a fallen speeder and ran along a crumbling walkway, the temple growing nearer with every step. The walkway abruptly ended. A massive piece of debris had taken out a large portion of the path ahead of her. Yet, Tenel Ka continued, hurling herself into the air, over the gap, in a record breaking hurdle. She landed on the other side, barely. Her sweat slickened hand scrambled for a purchase on the jagged duracrete. An exposed metal bar scraped her arm, but she ignored it. Hauling herself up, she wasted no time in continuing her sprint. She had come this far, she would _not_ let Lord Nyax get to Jacen before her.

She blew through the column-lined double doors of the temple entrance, homing in on Jacen's Force presence. Several holographic presentations hummed to life as Tenel Ka raced past the exhibits. She paid no attention to '_The Rise and Fall of the Jedi Order'_ holovid that was being projected on a massive screen on the wall, nor did she care about the model ships dangling from the ceiling. Jacen was close.

Lord Nyax was closer.

As she neared a twisting staircase that led to the upper levels, a hulking figure charged out of the shadows. Tenel Ka flipped backwards to avoid a scything attack, her lightsaber flying into her hand. She expertly parried a flurry of seemingly random strikes, before dancing out of the way and out of the range of Lord Nyax's unnaturally long arms.

Lord Nyax drew back thin lips to snarl at her. Tenel Ka responded by hurling the Sith across the room with a powerful Force push. Display cases noisily shattered as he tumbled through them, his flight stopped only by the opposite wall.

Unaffected, the deformed dark Jedi flipped back to his feet, surrounded by the sinister red glow of his six lightsaber blades. Pure malice radiated from his body, and red-veined eyes locked onto Tenel Ka's hardened grey ones.

He held out a hand, and Tenel Ka immediately felt a pressing darkness surround her mind.

She managed to jerk her head away, only to hear him charge at her again. As he neared, instead of attacking her with his lightsabers, Lord Nyax blasted Tenel Ka with a Force push of his own.

The Hapan Princess painfully rebounded off a railing. She was struck with a second Force blast that sent her flying over and into a free fall to a lower level. She landed with a bone breaking thud, the air forced from her lungs upon impact. Dazed, she only just made out Lord Nyax's outline plummeting after her.

Before Lord Nyax landed, Alema arrived. With a lightning fast shoulder tackle from behind, Alema drove the dark Jedi into the wall, then flipped clear of the angry blades that sliced through the air after her.

"Still alive, Tenel Ka?" Alema quipped, silver flashing against a multitude of red.

Lord Nyax attempted to halt Alema's momentum with another blast of Force assisted fear.

The Twi'lek, however, flung her lightsaber into the air, where it cleaved apart several cables that had been suspending an old starfighter. The dart-shaped fighter plummeted and would have crushed Lord Nyax, if the limber Sith hadn't leaped back to the upper levels in safety.

Seemingly learning from Alema's tactics, Lord Nyax proceeded to slice away the supporting cables of several more fighters, and used the Force to hurl all of them down at his enemies. A massive ruckus of twisting and crumpling metal rang out, but neither Jedi's Force presence disappeared. Lord Nyax snarled once more and decided to retreat into the inner sanctum of the temple. He needed more power, and he knew just where to get it.

Below, both Alema and Tenel Ka weakly threw off the remains of the museum pieces, before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Lord Nyax is learning," Tenel Ka muttered, closing her eyes and feeling blood trickle down the side of her face as she leaned against the wall. "Just like when I threw him with the Force, he copied you."

"And he still has that ability to project his pain," Alema nodded, gingerly removing a piece of shrapnel from her arm.

Tenel Ka's eyes snapped open. "Lord Nyax is heading towards Jacen's location!"

A bemused Alema watched as Tenel Ka leap back to the ground floor in a single bound. It was as if the warrior princess hadn't been Force pushed off a several meter drop and had several tons of space fighter dropped on her.

"Okay, what is it with those Solos!" Alema scrambled once more to catch up.

Racing down the hallways of the temple-turned-museum, Alema found herself moving deeper and deeper into the temple's depths. She didn't really need the Force to guide her. Sealed doors were cut open, automated lighting systems were flickering on and off, door-frames were carved away to accommodate a certain over-sized Sith, not to mention the rapid footsteps of Tenel Ka.

One thing she definitely noticed was how the very air around her seemed to grow stronger and stronger in the Force. An ocean analogy came to mind. She was wading from the shore into something much deeper, more vast than anything she could handle. The hallways nearly pitch black as she continued her descent. Coupled with the intensity of the Force, images, emotions, things that once were and never will be, flickered all around her.

Alema stretched out with her own senses, 'seeing' the intricate carvings that decorated the wall, so rich with history. She continued forward, passing through a room littered with toppled shelves, coated with dust. A piece of history frozen in time.

Deeper still, Alema saw flashes of Jedi going about their daily business, a group of younglings with training sabers. The Force was thick in the air, guiding her through the visions of the past. As it did, however, Alema felt her own abilities become heightened. Everything around her appeared sharper, her connection to the mystical energies surrounding her deepening.

The Twi'lek exhaled softly, there was a power to this place, oh so tempting. All she had to do was open herself up to it. There she was, basking in its power, reaching up and pulling coralskippers out of the air. Lifting whole buildings and smashing everyone below. It wouldn't mean that she was going dark, she'd be stopping the Vong from hurting anyone else with her power. She'd be protecting her friends. Besides, if Lord Nyax had access to the same power, it'd only be fair if she evened the odds. No sense crippling herself. Alema shook her head and the visions disappeared.

She found herself standing at the very top of a long staircase leading straight down. Lord Nyax and Tenel Ka were just ahead. Where Jacen was, Alema didn't know, the Force pervading the room was too strong and she had never been that close to the pacifistic member of the Solo family. Taking a breath, Alema took the stairs three at a time. She skipped the last flight entirely and found herself stunned at the sight before her.

She had come out onto a balcony of sorts that over looked a towering, barrel vaulted chamber. Statues of Jedi, long gone, lined the walls, and an elaborate network of arches and crossbeams stretched out across the length and width of the room. A corner of the gaping chamber had suffered serious damage, but whether the crumbling masonry and burnt rock was a recent addition from the invasion, or left over scars of another era was anyone's guess. The sheer size and grandeur of the room was impressive, yes, but it had obviously been constructed with a purpose.

Illuminating everything in a glaring orange light was a visible nexus of Force energy, still going as strong as ever. Four, ceiling-high statues surrounded the pure beam of light, stone hands outstretched as if they were warming themselves by its radiance.

This was the heart of the temple.

Alema felt her chest thud loudly, her whole body shaking as if each beat of the temple's heart resonated with her own. Below her, she could see Tenel Ka and Lord Nyax. The former was blocking the latter from the stream of Force energy spiraling up out of the ground. Though Tenel Ka was empowered by the aura the nexus was giving off, so too was Lord Nyax. And he acted on much baser levels than Tenel Ka.

He charged with a snarl, frustrated that a puny Jedi was between himself and his goal. Tenel Ka turned his many blades aside, only to be sent flying with a wave of Lord Nyax's hand.

Alema swiftly leaped from arch to arch, before launching a spinning attack of her own from above.

So close to his goal, Lord Nyax was once more forced to recoil as the second Jedi landed scant centimeters away. He attempted to cripple the two Jedi with fear. But after experiencing his attack many times before, both Jedi shrugged off his mental assault by closing their minds from him. Lord Nyax did not like that, and when something happens that displeases him, what was left of his mind regressed into pure rage. He unleashed an all-out fury, slicing, slashing, alternating between blasts of Force energy and mental assaults. A lightsaber toss brought several dozen pounds of masonry down over Tenel Ka, before Lord Nyax lunged at Alema both physically and mentally.

"You want to know something?" Alema hissed, equally enraged as yet another blast of Force terror brought up memories she would rather forget. "If you keep poking a dangerous animal, you'll eventually get your hand ripped off. And I am definitely dangerous."

Lord Nyax responded to her aggression by stalking towards her, intending to bring this Jedi to her knees. He advanced, blades glowing and his mind focused on the Jedi before him. Just when victory was in his grasp, however, the eyes of the blue-skinned Jedi flickered. Lord Nyax suddenly felt as if his mind had just been torn asunder. He howled an inhuman howl, staggering backwards as blood began to pour from his ears and nose.

Alema kept her remorseless gaze on the abomination, an open hand held out towards the creatures head. Lord Nyax's brain was part synthetic, yes, but the part that wasn't could definitely still feel the effects of Alema's Force attack. Slowly, very slowly, she began to close her hand, her eyes fluttering as she visualized Lord Nyax's brain being squeezed in a vise.

But, Lord Nyax would not go down without a fight. He was pure instinct after all, and he did the first thing any wounded animal would do; he lashed out. The powerful blast of Force energy rocked Alema's head like a sledgehammer, dropping the Twi'lek in a heartbeat.

Fortunately, Lord Nyax didn't seem to be in any mood to fight. He was still yowling in agony, his crazed eyes, bloodshot. His lightsabers deactivated and with one last cry, he took off towards the far corner of the room. He clambered over the pile of debris and disappeared through the hole in the ceiling.

With the threat gone, Tenel Ka allowed her muscles to relax. Though she was still pinned beneath several slabs of rock, she no longer had to worry about getting cut down.

She was just about to free herself, when the slabs covering her were levitated by another. Her head jerked up towards the source, her mouth going dry.

Looking haggard in shredded clothing, with the beginnings of a beard developing on his usually baby-smooth face, was Jacen Solo. Tenel Ka's relief was brief when she saw the bird-like Vergere standing behind him.

"Jacen," Tenel Ka breathed, trying to force herself to stand but stumbling as her bruised legs gave out.

Jacen caught her before she fell and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Evaluating her condition, Tenel Ka offered him a faint smile. "Rescuing you."

"Anakin's idea?" Jacen said, shaking his head. "Don't answer, I felt him earlier and only he'd be foolish enough to travel all the way here. I'm just surprised that_ you_ actually agreed with his plan."

Tenel Ka rested against one of the statues. "Would you have me leave you to torment in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Yes," Jacen hissed, moving to Alema's still form. "Anakin obviously hasn't learned anything since Myrkr, and he's dragged you and the others into another mess of his making." He gestured to Alema. "This is exactly why you should have stopped him."

"We all agreed with him because we wanted to save you, Jacen. When you cut yourself off from us, what were we supposed to think?"

"That I was dead!" Jacen paused after his outburst and rubbed at his face. Tiredly, he looked up from his examination of Alema. "And now all of you are in danger again. I sacrificed myself, endured the worst they could do to me so that all of you could live your lives. Not so you could all get captured because my little brother doesn't know his limits."

Tenel Ka cocked her head. "You are lucky that you have a family willing to risk their lives to save you. My own tries to kill me any chance they have."

"Forgive him, he has been through much," Vergere interjected. "The arrival of yourself and the others wasn't expected and has…shocked him. Had you waited, we would have found a way off this planet. But I guess, impatience has always been a part of being young."

"Why is Vergere still with you?" Tenel Ka asked, ignoring the figure in Jacen's shadow.

"She's helping me gain a better understanding of the Force." He shifted, and the bags under Jacen's eyes became more pronounced under the glow of the nearby Force nexus. "Don't blame her for my decisions. Can you tell me what happened to Jaina? I can barely feel her."

"I…I am unsure myself," Tenel Ka felt Zekk and the others approach, they were just entering the temple. "Her Force presence temporarily merged with Tahiri's, then something happened and she was expelled. She has not awakened since. We were hoping that you could help her."

"I'll put it on my 'things to do list,' then," Jacen muttered, stepping towards the vortex of Force energy.

"You are fortunate that this is a powerful nexus, Jacen," Vergere said lightly, her bird-like head cocking to the side. "You can heal your friends and still have enough energy for that other task you had in mind."

"Other task?"

Jacen looked away, sorrow emitted from every aspect of his body. "I'm going to sabotage the World Brain. Even though it's a living thing, I can't let the Yuuzhan Vong corrupt it."

Tenel Ka stepped forwards incredulously. "How did you plan to do that?"

"Well," Jacen smiled faintly, looking every bit like his younger brother for a moment. "I had intended to march up to it and ask the shapers there to let me interact with it. But with you all here, I had to come up with another plan."

Tenel Ka followed his gesture and glanced at the pulsating nexus. "You intend to use the Force energies of this temple?"

"It was Vergere's idea," Jacen said half-heartedly. "Once we realized that we wouldn't be able to get close to the brain, we discussed ways to reach it through the Force. This was the best option."

"You don't wish to follow Vergere's idea?" Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to permanently scar a large, sentient being just because the Yuuzhan Vong will use it to harm millions? No."

"There is no other way?"

"If you can think of one, let me know," Jacen's shoulders slumped. "I won't be killing it, or even hurting it. I'll just be stunting its growth. Even then, it really has no choice in how the Yuuzhan Vong use it. It's simply another victim in this war."

"If it is easier, Jacen," Vergere spoke up again. "Perhaps you should do it now, before the others arrive. It is easier to ask forgiveness than permission after all."

"I think he should wait," Tenel Ka glared. She had never trusted the bird-like creature, even now more than ever. While Jacen looked like death-warmed-over, Vergere looked all too smug, despite her contrite posture. "What you intend to do, after all, is wound another with the Force."

Jacen hesitated, glancing back and forth between Vergere and Tenel Ka. Finally, he exhaled and nodded, stepping back from the swirling nexus of Force energy. "You're right, Tenel Ka."

Tenel Ka felt herself un-tense, her heart resuming its normal beat. "Of course. I am always right."

Both missed the slight narrowing of Vergere's eyes.

Jacen leaned against the nearest statue and slid to the ground. "I still can't believe you and the others are here. I almost feel like I'm hallucinating again."

Tenel Ka crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are not hallucinations, Jacen. We are here to rescue you."

Jacen's eyes fluttered close, his breathing low and strained. "I think I'll start believing it when I'm off this planet."

In the background, Anakin and Zekk, supporting the still unconscious Tahiri and Jaina, dropped through the same hole that Lord Nyax had escaped from.

Jacen glanced wearily at them and sighed. "Anakin, Zekk."

"Jacen, you're looking…."

"Like I was trampled by a herd of bantha, I know," Jacen finished for Zekk. "Tenel Ka explained what happened to Jaina and Tahiri."

"Can you do anything for them?"

"I guess we'll find out," Jacen shrug. "Jedi don't 'try' anything after all."

Jacen ignored his brother as he helped Zekk lay Jaina out before the nexus of Force energy.

"Hello to you too, Jace," Anakin said wryly.

"Still not thinking about the consequences of your actions, Anakin?"

"You saved Tahiri and I on Yavin, and then on Myrkr. I'm just returning a favor."

"On Yavin, I was backed by a Star Destroyer, Jaina, and a squadron of fighters, and I had a way out. You, however, are going to get yourself and everyone killed."

"Have some confidence in me, Jacen."

"I would if I wasn't looking at Alema, Tahiri, and Jaina," Jacen retorted. "Don't get me wrong. I want nothing more than to be off this planet. But not if my freedom is at the cost of your lives."

"You'd rather I politely asked the Vong to release you?" Anakin shot back.

"Perhaps," Tenel Ka interjected. "This is a conversation to have another time. We still have the matter of Jaina and Tahiri to attend to. Not to mention that we need a way off this planet."

Jacen sagged and nodded. "You're right. And, for what it's worth Anakin, thanks for coming to my rescue."

Anakin simply closed his eyes and dropped and back into a meditative pose. Both Zekk and Tenel Ka looked uneasily between the two brothers, the tension thick and uncomfortable. Jacen stared at Anakin for a minute, then looked away impassively. Instead, he sat down by Jaina's head and placed a hand on her head, concentrating.

After only a couple of seconds, he frowned and glanced up at Tenel Ka and Zekk with a bewildered expression. "I know you told me what happened, Tenel Ka, but are you sure you didn't leave anything out?"

"Not intentionally," Tenel Ka said. "Why?"

"There's nothing 'Jaina' in her head."

"What do you mean?" Zekk frowned.

Jacen agitatedly ran a hand through his hair. "I mean that there's nothing of Jaina left. Her brain, her Force presence…I don't know how to describe it. It's almost like someone carved out a part of her brain and left a traumatized half behind."

"You can fix her, though, right?" Zekk said, a hint of distress bleeding through into his voice.

Jacen exhaled. "Even if I tried, I wouldn't know where to begin. I'm no healer and Jaina isn't responding to me at all."

"Jacen," the almost forgotten Vergere whispered. "This _is_ something you can do. It is in your power."

"Vergere, this is my sister's mind we're talking about!"

"Nevertheless, I have faith in you. You are not alone either. Behind you is the combined presence of all the Jedi who once walked through the halls of this temple. Their powers can be yours to direct, to bring your sister back."

Jacen looked over his shoulder at the nexus of Force energy, then back to his sister, then to Vergere. "No, I won't take that risk."

"It is your sister."

"Exactly, that's why I won't risk it. I've never attempted what you are suggesting, and I won't let my sister be harmed because I was overconfident in my abilities."

Vergere's feathers rippled slightly and she nodded. "Very well, Jacen. I respect your decision. A true Jedi, after all, know their limits. Does this mean that you will also not use the nexus to disable to World Brain?"

"What is she talking about?" Zekk spoke up, glancing to Tenel Ka for an answer.

"To prevent the Vong from gaining full control of this planet, Jacen intended to sabotage the World Brain they are currently growing. Our arrival complicated his plans and he now is contemplating using the nexus to strike from afar. He will stunt the World Brain's growth to keep it from reaching its full potential."

"That sounds suspiciously like something a dark-side user would do."

"I know," Jacen answered. "But if we leave the brain as it is, the Vong will be able to cement their control of this region of space. In my time as their prisoner, I've learned a lot. Not only is it physically important, the World Brain is also a symbolic and religious anchor to the Vong. If you can think of a better way, Zekk, I'm all ears."

"Can you talk with the World Brain, convince it to stop helping the Vong?"

Jacen shook his head. "No, the World Brain doesn't recognize friend or foe, it just is. Think of it like a giant tree, stretching its limbs throughout the planet. Its fruit are what the Vong use, its sap their life-blood. The more it matures, the better the produce it creates. I can give it orders, but it is not aware of the world beyond its reach, has no comprehension of what it is being used for."

Zekk exhaled shakily. He knew how thin the line was between dark and light. Should he allow Jacen to disable an entirely innocent creature to save the lives of many, or should he let the creature grow at the expense of any chance of taking back the system. Yet, according to Jacen's explanation, the creature would not even be harmed. It would simply stop growing prematurely. It would still live. Did they have the right? A quick check of Tenel Ka revealed that the warrior-soon-to-be-queen was equally torn. Tenel Ka, however, spoke before Zekk could deliver his own verdict.

"I believe that you should do it, Jacen," Tenel Ka said, her voice even, even though agreeing with Vergere's plan left a bitter taste in her mouth. "One life for many. Where a later strike by the Republic might kill the creature, you will keep it from becoming a threat. It may stop growing, but it will still live."

"I agree," Zekk said reluctantly. "This is a good chance to stop a potential problem from developing. As much as I hate it, Tenel Ka is right. If we act now, the World Brain can live out the rest of its life without becoming a military target. Psychologically, the Vong will also suffer if the brain stops growing. I know you hate hurting creatures, so I trust you will be as painless as possible."

Jacen's expression softened. "I will, I promise."

"Then," Zekk took a deep breath. "Do it."

Though Jacen acknowledged Zekk's decision, he made no move to the nexus. Instead, he moved to his younger brother and squatted down in front of him. "Anakin?"

Anakin remained silent.

"Anakin, what's your opinion on this? I don't want to assume anything either way, I already made that mistake once."

Anakin was silent for several long minutes, before responding tersely. "I'm meditating, Jacen, do what you think is right."

Jacen was inscrutable as he withdrew back towards the nexus. Basking in the powerful waves of Force energy flowing from it, he glanced back at his companions one last time. Then, Jacen stepped into the nexus.

He closed his eyes as he felt the power wrap around him, lifting him up into the air. Ever cell in his being felt warm, good, the thoughts and emotions of Jedi long gone swirling around him like a summer breeze. Jacen took it all in, his senses expanding. Suddenly, he was aware of the entire Jedi Temple, every mote of dust, every statue. His awareness grew, he could see the streets, the crumbling buildings in the blocks around them. Even further, he could see the debris in orbit, the distant lakes and artificial mountains.

As he stretched out as far as he could, he was suddenly aware of the infantile World Brain. Though it was of Vong creation, he could see it, a hazy shadow that existed just outside the Force as most knew it. However, thanks to Vergere, he had had a slaveseed embedded in him. That singular seed helped him connect to the Force on a level he hadn't been able to before. That, coupled with the power flowing through him from the Force nexus, enabled him to easily make contact with the creature. He reached out and mentally petted it. It responded positively, and Jacen felt a twinge of guilt. Still in contact, he continued to relay his emotions and feelings into the creature.

Pride, accomplishment, reassurance that it was fulfilling its purpose. Comfort, it didn't have to grow anymore. It had become all he hoped it would be. Jacen continued to mentally massage the World Brain, subtly causing the release of various chemicals and hormones to shut down its growth. The dual emotional and physical promptings gradually began to grow in strength, from a near silent whisper to a blaring command. Each prompt sent a pulse of Force energy coursing through the planet and into the creature. Until, finally, the entire nexus wrapped itself around Jacen and released a tidal wave of emotions and energy that traveled throughout the entirety of the planet.

Tenel Ka and Zekk were knocked off their feet, and even Anakin's eyes flew wide open as his meditations were buffeted by the powerful Force blast. The side-effect of the final attack, however, blew apart several of the ancient supporting arches and brought down large segments of the ceiling. Rather than fall, however, the debris was dragged towards Jacen's levitating form. The nexus of energy around him was now flailing wildly, lashing out and ripping apart the roof of the room, sending coralskipper –sized rock hurling out into the sky. The ground cracked beneath their feet and one of the statues guarding the nexus came crashing down with a thunderous roar.

"Jacen!" Tenel Ka tried to yell over the cacophony.

The Force continued to run wild, Jacen's body glowing as the tattered remains of his clothes fluttered about. There was no indication that he heard, only the whirlwind of Force energy whipping harshly through the room and washing across the planet. The ceiling continued to crumble, the walls of the room threatening to burst apart into dust.

But only several seconds later, the glow surrounding Jacen began to dissipate, and the tempest subsided as Jacen was lowered back to the ground. In contrast to before, the room was dry and arid, no longer teeming with the Force. Zekk, Anakin, and Tenel Ka rushed to his side, well aware that the remaining Force energies appeared to have concentrated themselves within Jacen's body.

"Do not worry," Vergere commented mildly. "It will take more than that to kill a Solo."

"You knew this would happen?" Tenel Ka said sharply, pulling Jacen's head into her lap.

"Of course, one does not walk into a power generator and not receive side-effects," Vergere said. "He is unharmed. His body simply needs to adapt to the additional Force potential he has gained."

"What are you talking about? "Zekk scowled.

"Jacen Solo will be more powerful than before," Vergere said calmly. "He has absorbed the Force nexus of the Jedi Temple. Though he unleashed most of it across the planet, he still has gained much. "

"How much?" Anakin questioned.

"Oh, more than enough to surpass you, my young friend," Vergere chirped jovially. "But do not worry, he is your brother. Despite your disagreements, I do not foresee him raising his blade against you."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "No one said he was."

"My mistake then," Vergere replied. "Though I could have sworn that that very image had been at the forefront of your mind."

Any further conversation was stalled by the arrival of several coralskippers that had been sent to investigate the massive disturbance.

"Great, now we have Tahiri, Alema, Jaina, _and_ Jacen unconscious," Zekk remarked.

"It is of no consequence." Vergere held out a hand and levitated all four at once. "We will proceed to the temple's hanger bay. There is bound to be a relic left over."

"Won't any ship we do find be over fifty years old?

"Since the Jedi fled the temple, the hanger was one of the many rooms that was sealed off from the public. I highly doubt that the Emperor would have spent the time or resources to empty the hanger completely."

"Even then, there's a Yuuzhan Vong fleet in orbit," Zekk argued. "I doubt any of the surviving vessels will last a single round with even the smallest of coralskippers."

"We have little choice," Tenel Ka added, her eyes on the Vong ships in the air. "They are deploying soldiers."

Vine-like ropes were unfurled from several hovering platforms and warriors began to clamber down.

"Let us move," Vergere agreed. "And hope that the Force is with us."

***I* *I***

_"Give in!"_

Tahiri clasped her hands over her ears shaking her head. "Shut up!"

"You have no other choice," Riina commented from behind.

A third presence chose that moment to make his appearance. "There's always a choice."

As one, both Tahiri and Riina spun towards the source.

"You!"

"Jacen!"

"Tahiri," Jacen said mildly.

"Jacen….how…?"

"The slaveseed Vergere planted in me," Jacen motioned to his chest. "Helps me sense Vong, just like Anakin can."

"Jacen, I….Jaina…I didn't mean…."

"It's okay," Jacen said reassuringly. "I'll fix her up after this. I just wanted to see why I could feel you with both Force and Vongsense."

"And Anakin?"

"Worried about you, though he's trying to hide it."

Tahiri smiled faintly. "He's always bad about hiding his emotions."

"That he is."

"Leave!" Riina hissed.

Jacen raised an eyebrow and took a step forwards, causing Riina to flinch. "Nice to meet you too. Anyways, Tahiri, how _did_ Jaina end up in your mind?"

At this, Tahiri flushed slightly and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"She felt like Anakin," Tahiri said softly. "I could feel Riina trying to take over and in a panic I reached out for him. Her presence is so much like his that I kind of just…well…"

"So, she's Riina?" Jacen jerked his head towards her scowling doppelganger.

"Yeah."

"I could get rid of her if you want me to."

Tahiri's head whipped up so fast it was a surprise she didn't hurt herself. "You can?"

"I absorbed the nexus of Force energies from the Jedi temple. Before I try fixing Jaina's mind, I thought I'd get to the source of the problem first."

Tahiri looked back and forth between Riina and Jacen, swallowing heavily as she did. Finally, she worked her jaw and shook her head once. "No."

"No?" Jacen said, a smile entertaining his features.

"No, she's right. This is my mess. I have to be the one to fix it."

"Alright then, how are you going to do that? She's a part of you."

This time it was Tahiri who took a step forwards. Faster than Riina could react, Tahiri's hand shot out and gripped the human/Vong girl's arm. "I think I understand now."

Riina glanced down at Tahiri's hand.

"I know what you're thinking," Riina hissed. "You mustn't do what you have planned, you'll only make things worse. Jacen doesn't want to help us, he wants to keep you caged in here, with me. You slew his sister after all. Join me, and together we can survive, only then can we continue to live."

"You wanted me to kill Jaina because you knew she would stop you," Tahiri said, her voice soft, her hair falling forwards to shield her face. "Even when I hurt her, Jacen is now here. And I know that even if I ignored him, Anakin would be next. You spoke the truth when you said that we could never be separated. You tried your best to isolate me, feeling that if I embrace the dark side, I will become a prisoner of these shadow lands. You said you wanted to become the dominant personality because only you have the strength to protect Anakin."

"All those are true," Riina acknowledged.

"Then we have a problem," Tahiri said, tightening her grip on Riina's forearm. "Because, you see, I have a family that loves and supports me. We look out for each other. Without them, I'd be a lost, scared little girl, Shaped by the Vong. Jacen's presence now has just reminded me that I don't need you."

Riina snarled and tried to pull away, but Tahiri held tight. Tahiri's fingers were slick with blood, hers and Riina's, but her will was strong.

"It's time," Tahiri said, as flesh began to merge. "It's time I rejoined my family."

***I* *I***

"Your Eminence."

High Priest Naazar turned to face his subordinate. "Speak, Khadal."

"Our Peace Brigade allies on Hapes have failed. We are intercepting reports that the _Jeedai_ queen has regained control of her planet. The forces we sent to assist are being hunted down."

"And the _Jeedai_?"

"We have no information as to how many are alive. All we know is that the _Stalking Claw_ departed for Coruscant with two captured _Jeedai_ at the beginning of the battle, among them is the Jaina Solo."

Naazar frowned. "I left specific orders to all ships that any _Jeedai_ were to be delivered here."

"The Supreme Overlord must have had agents onboard, as the captain of the _Stalking Claw_ claimed that the gift of the Solo child was for the Supreme One himself."

"So, out of the many _Jeedai_ on the planet, out of the five hundred warriors we sent down, we only managed to recover two _Jeedai_ children?"

"Yes, your Eminence."

"Khadal, send word to the rest of the fleet, ready for engagement. When we are done with it, the planet of Hapes shall be nothing more than a burning rock."

"It will take a full day to move the fleet into position."

"A day, two, it does not matter. Hapes _will_ die, I swear this to the gods."

***I* Chapter End *I***

A/N: Happy Holidays to all and I hope all of you have a great 2012!

Another double-post this week because my birthday's on the 30th! Well that, and this is my holiday present to all my readers out there, namely, Dark Sabre, Tahiri, Toast, Pslams, Nadreth, Adapt, Akatsuki, Furyan, Etain, the unnamed reviewer, and Kuroi. Thanks for your continued support and glowing reviews. All of your feedback is what has motivated me to so far write at least two chapters a week! (I'm pretty sure I won't be able to keep this pace up for long...or at least I really hope I don't keep this pace up!). Most importantly, I'd like to give the biggest thanks to QuixoticQuest, who's initial support back in Feburary-March of this year gave me the confidence I needed to write the story.

11/7/12: Minor edits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

***I**I***

The atmosphere in the control room within the Hapan palace was tense as reports from scout vessels continued to come in. The fact that the number of reports was steadily dwindling as the news of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet grew more frantic, was a testament to the danger that was fast approaching the planet. The Ni'Korish and Yuuzhan Vong raid had wreaked havoc all across Hapes. Communications systems were down, the planet-side hangars out of commission, turbolaser batteries and shield emitters non-functional. For all intents and purposes, the planet was nothing more than a massive target.

The loss of the planet-side hangars was not that big a blow. What little ships remained would have been ineffectual against the size of the approaching force. But without any communications, there was no way to signal Jagged Fel and the recovered fleet within the nebula. Without turbolaser batteries and shields, the planet had no way to defend itself. Pockets of forces loyal to Alyssia continued to fight, even if their chosen queen was no longer among the living. The remaining Vong warriors had switched to suicide tactics, using one or two warriors to detonate munitions factories or power plants.

"Twenty-two hours, huh," Ganner rubbed at his face tiredly. "We have twenty-two hours to come up with some plan to stop a fleet about a third of the size of the one that took Coruscant."

The holo-emitter before him displayed the Hapan system, with a large block of red just outside the orbit of the furthest planet representing the position of the approaching Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Only a couple of gas giants and an asteroid belt stood between the invaders and the inhabited planets in the system. The only reprieve was that the massive force was approaching from one specific direction and had yet to spread out throughout the entire system.

"We could always throw rocks at them. It worked for the Ewoks," Mirax said optimistically, lobbing a small pebble through the holographic representation. "Have we had any luck getting in contact with Captain Fel yet?"

"No," Captain Livette shook her head. "The Ni'Korish control a battle cruiser and a destroyer in orbit. They shot down our last few messengers."

"Before communications went down, Queen Mother Teneniel sent the remaining local group of the Royal Navy to the far side of the planet," another officer spoke up. "They only number seven capital ships, a dozen support vessels, and two wings of fighters, so we're saving them for the primary engagement."

"Even with Jagged's reinforcements, we'll still be outnumbered nine to one," Mara said grimly, gripping the edge of the holo-projector.

"Let us hope that my daughter entrusted the Hapan fleet with the right person then," Teneniel said from the head of the table. "Time and time again, smaller numbers have prevailed against impossible odds. Nine to one is not so impossible that we have no chance of survival."

"And here I thought only Corellians were that optimistic," Kyp pulled up another star chart. "Here, Kavan. It's in the opposite direction from the Vong fleet and has a network of tunnels that can help us. We can stash supplies and refugees there and use it as a secondary command center if we can't hold Hapes."

"Given the situation, having a fallback point would be useful," Mara agreed.

"Then if you would, Master Skywalker," Teneniel addressed Mara. "Coordinate efforts with Captain Livette and begin the transference of non-essential personnel. Jedi Tesar and Lowbacca, if you could assist her."

"Your Majesty." The three Jedi and Captain Livette left the main table to discuss the logistics at another bank of computers.

Teneniel addressed the rest of the group. "Alyssia, as determined as she was, was not aware of another project I was overseeing. A prototype Battle Dragon stored in a secret hangar in the planet's north pole. Its targeting systems have been upgraded to countermand the Dragon's primary weakness, and, in an exchange for a decrease in its armament, it utilizes experimental fast-fire technology. It has yet to leave dry-dock, but I fear that unless we get it underway soon, it will never have a chance. General Solo, would you do Hapes the honor of advising its captain?"

"Me?" Han swallowed.

"Very few of Hapes' officers have seen combat for prolonged periods of time, much less against the Yuuzhan Vong, your assistance will be invaluable aboard the _Flames of Dathomir._"

"You named a Hapan ship the 'Flames of Dathomir'?"

Teneniel's eyes twinkled for a fraction of a second, before she became impassive once more. "Like me, the construction of such a vessel met with fierce opposition. Many did not like the departure from the standard Battle Dragon design, nor did they care for the resources spent on the vessel. Three Battle Dragons could have been made for the credits spent on this prototype. The name seemed….appropriate."

"I think I see where Tenel Ka gets it from," Ganner chuckled under his breath.

Teneniel turned her attention to him. "Jedi Rhysode, would you be willing to join General Solo aboard the _Flames of Dathomir_? One who is Force sensitive, such as yourself, will allow for better coordination with the others."

"If you think I'll be of any help," Ganner nodded, quickly glance towards Han.

"Welcome aboard, kid."

"Since it has yet to leave dry-dock, the _Flames_ has not yet received its detachment of fighters," Teneniel warned. "There is only a single squadron of X-Wings stationed at the hangar, so they will be all the support you will have. You can rendezvous with the rest of the Royal Navy stationed behind the outer most of our moons, or attempt to reach Fleet Captain Fel through the two Ni'Korish vessels. The choice is yours."

"Is it possible to capture the two vessels?" Han asked, earning a few raised eyebrows and pensive looks. "I mean, we're going to need all the ships we can get."

"I can lead the assault," Corran volunteered. "I have some experience with larger military vessels. We can use the _Flames_ to shield several smaller craft and board the Ni'Korish ships while they're focused on the Battle Dragon."

"That sounds like a job for the Dozen," Kyp folded his arms in front of him. "They're still stationed a couple cities over, but I can deliver the plans personally. A Hapan battle cruiser and a destroyer should be a piece of cake compared to the Vong frigates."

"Once our Jedi friends take the Ni'Korish ships, we'll join up with and update Jagged," Han said in approval. "Provided, we have your permission, your Highness?"

"If you are certain you can pull it off, then you have my blessings," Teneniel consented.

"I'll go get the rest of the Dozen, then." Kyp stood.

Corran mimicked the other Jedi's actions. "I'll go with you. I came in the _Skate_ so I'm going to need a fighter."

"It's been awhile, you sure you aren't a bit rusty, Master Horn?" Kyp said lightly as they left the room.

"I've been flying longer than you have, Durron. I bet I can still teach you kids a few tricks."

"That, I've got to see."

The doors slid shut behind the departing Jedi, while Mirax simply shook her head in amusement. "I told him he'd been away from an X-Wing for too long."

Han chuckled, briefly leaning forward to kiss Leia. "Well, I'd better get going too. I'm going to find out if I still have a couple of battles left in me as well."

"May the Force be with you," Leia whispered.

Han inclined his head. "Hey, I'm coming back."

"Yes," Teneniel interjected in the same dry tone normally used by her daughter. "It would take someone of extreme incompetence to get a prototype, very expensive, and powerful Battle Dragon destroyed on her maiden flight. Even against the odds we face."

"There, you see? The queen has spoken." Han winked at Leia, before clapping a hand on Ganner's shoulder. "Come on Rhysode, our ship awaits us."

Ganner groaned. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

***I* *I***

_She didn't know who she was. Didn't know why she was here, in an endless, swirling void. She only knew that she was at peace. She had no worries or fears, no joys or sorrows. She simply just __**was**__, floating aimlessly in this never ending ocean._

_"Come back."_

_A voice pierced the inky darkness around her._

_Who was it talking to? Come back to where? In fact, who was calling her? She did not remember. She did not understand. The questions did not stop, bombarding her mind incessantly._

_"Jaina, come back!"_

_Jaina? The name was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Couldn't remember where she had heard it before. Did it matter? She absently repeated the name in her head, and with the sound came a heavy burden. She didn't want it. She wanted to remain where she was, blissful, content._

_"Jaina! I'm sorry!"_

_A different voice. Again, calling out to this 'Jaina' character. Were they talking to her? Was she this 'Jaina' they were calling for? They sounded desperate._

_"I'm beginning to reconstruct her memories from my own, keep her attention." The first voice said, almost frantically._

_"What do I say?"_

_"Anything! Just keep her mind occupied with our presences. I need Jaina to maintain the link for this to work!"_

_A sharp jolt raced through her body, and suddenly it was as though a bucket of ice water had been splashed over her._

_Jaina_

_That __**was**__ her name. She was Jaina. But how did she know that? Like a holo-vid, images began to flash in front of her. An apartment on Coruscant, forests on Yavin, an amusement park on Bespin. Locations, faces, names, some had meanings, others appeared to be little more than pictures to her eye._

_She blinked, she had a body now. She held up a hand in front of her face._

_"Jaina, I have to apologize for attacking you." The second voice spoke, the sound echoing loudly in the void Jaina found herself in. "Our old self was frightened and confused when she raised her blade against you. She had meant to bring Anakin to help her, but in a good way, it is a good thing she didn't. I doubt she would have been able to come to an agreement with our other self if he had been here."_

_A new image flashed through Jaina's mind. The second voice now had a face, a name, Tahiri. Why was this person important?_

_The answer came to her once more, Anakin. That's right; Tahiri was her younger brother's closest friend and confidant. In the background, Jaina heard Tahiri continue, almost rhythmic in the way she spoke._

_Three scars, vivid on pale flesh, barely hidden by curly blonde hair. Two images of Tahiri, one scarred, the other in Jedi robes, meeting, coming together and joining. Yuuzhan Vong meeting Jedi, neither rejecting the other. But combining, becoming something more._

_Memories, forgotten and now recovered. Jaina's eyes bulged, how could she forget her own identity, her duty as a Jedi and pilot for the New Republic?_

_"That's it," the first voice sounded tired, tired but relieved. "Come on, Jaina."_

_Realization. "Jacen?"_

_"Yeah, welcome back."_

_"I…I barely remember….Jacen?"_

_"About that, I only managed to restore enough of your memories to restore your personality. Some of your own memories might come back by themselves, but I'll have to finish the rest later. I never knew that restoring a mind could be so tiring."_

_"Restoring…"_

_"That's partially my fault," Tahiri's wince was clear with her words._

_"And you are Tahiri," Jaina repeated faintly, trying to test her own memory. "Tahiri Veila."_

_There was a pregnant pause. "I am Tahiri Veila no longer. Like you, I'm still in the process of putting my head back together. I'm responsible for your condition."_

_"We can fill you in on what happened later, but you have to wake up, Jaina."_

_"Aren't I awake now?"_

_"Oh, right, okay. One last memory dump, Tahiri, you're going to have to help me out with this one."_

_"What do I do?"_

_"Just recall everything you can remember after Myrkr. Sorry Jaina, but this might really hurt."_

_Before Jaina could respond, pain, a seemingly unending pain exploded behind her eyes. She collapsed to her knees, gripping her head. It was as if her mind was expanding and contracting at rapid intervals. Then, just like that, memories she hadn't had before suddenly appeared, as if they had been there all along._

_Myrkr, Hapes, Coruscant, everything._

_"Anakin! Jacen, is he…"_

_"He's alright."_

_Jaina blinked, there was a strange curtness to Jacen's clipped reply._

_"Like I said Jaina, we can talk more later. The others need you."_

_She took a deep breath and nodded. "Right, talking later."_

_"See you in a bit, sis."_

_"Tell Anakin I…no, wait, I'll tell him that. If he'll still have the new me, that is."_

_"Okay. Thanks you two. Fixing up my mind couldn't have been easy."_

_Exhaling one last time, Jaina closed her eyes._

She awoke and found herself on hell's doorstep.

***I* *I***

_Several minutes earlier_

"This was the hangar for the Jedi during the Clone Wars?" Zekk whispered reverently as the group of young Jedi plus Vergere traversed dust covered floors.

All around were aging, covered vessels, many in a state of very poor disrepair. It was almost like walking through a tomb, a chamber untouched since the fall of the old Jedi Order.

"These do not look like they will be space-worthy," Tenel Ka said worriedly, uncovering a triangle-shaped fighter only to see one of the wing-tips come crashing to the hangar floor.

"They aren't even hyperspace capable," Anakin said, checking another.

"Or have any engines," Zekk straightened out from under a third.

"The Emperor did not see the need to maintain these vessels once he had purged the Jedi," Vergere said, sounding almost amused. "Most of these ships have been cannibalized for parts."

Zekk blinked. "That doesn't exactly help us."

Vergere turned her head and flapped her bird-like arms once. "There is one ship I know of that will have most likely survived, if not for sentimental reasons, then because it is…unique."

"Unique?"

"Follow me."

With the cargo skiff carrying Jaina, Jacen, Alema, and Tahiri hovering behind them, the remaining young Jedi followed the mysterious Fosh into another part of the hangar. Though the only lights came from their lightsabers, they were able to see a grimy, rust covered ship, about the size of a small freighter.

"This was a Jedi ship?" Zekk said.

"It looks more like a bucket of bolts slapped together," Anakin agreed.

"Nevertheless, it is a ship, and it should be hyperspace capable."

"We do have a small problem of the hangar doors being shut," Zekk pointed out. "That and I doubt the ship has any fuel."

"One problem at a time," Anakin said grimly. "Let's hope the thing even starts."

They approached the vessel, noting the folded-wing design and heavy modifications, as well as various burns and blaster damage that pockmarked the armor. Pushing the cargo skiff along the length of the vessel, searching for a way in, Tenel Ka passed by the ship's name and held up her lightsaber to get a better look.

"The letters are a bit worn, but it appears that this ship was called the _Light_."

Anakin turned back to the red-haired Jedi. "The '_Light'_?"

"It is a Jedi ship after all," Zekk shrugged.

"I found the hatch," Vergere interrupted. "Perhaps we should hurry. I have no doubt that the Yuuzhan Vong will be scouring this building for the source of the earlier disturbance."

There was a hissing noise as the doors slid open.

"At least that works," Zekk said. He moved to the cargo skiff and began helping Tenel Ka unload its unconscious cargo.

Anakin, in the meantime, spotted a fueling station and made his way over to it. The Force was definitely with him this time around. Though the station had been drained prior to its decommissioning, there was just enough fuel at the bottom of the massive tank for their needs. The specialized storage tank had prevented the fuel from evaporating even after all this time.

Anakin quickly hooked the fuel lines up to the _Light_ and, with some sputtering and unhealthy clinking noises, the last of the fuel was syphoned into the aging freighter.

After disconnecting the hose, Anakin ducked into the ship and headed to the cockpit. His short journey through the ship revealed the dust-covered insides and defunct rows of control panels.

"Will this thing even fly, Zekk?"

"According to the manual, this is a G9-Rigger type freighter, a real relic." Zekk waved a datapad in the air. "The memory banks and registry were wiped clean, so I have no idea who owned this grease bucket previously. But whoever did, upgraded every aspect of this ship. We're lucky everything is still recognizable. Actually, we're lucky this thing is running at all."

"Is that a yes?"

"I already did a quick diagnostic, practically everything is in the red," Zekk shrugged. "Whether we'll survive long enough to get to hyperspace is anyone's guess. This thing is ready to fly itself apart."

"Let's hope our streak of good luck hasn't ended yet," Anakin quipped. He inhaled sharply and gripped his lightsaber. "We have Vong on the way, let's get out of here."

Zekk swiveled back to the primary control console and flipped a few switches. The lights in the cockpits dimmed ominously, but just as suddenly sputtered back to life. A groaning noise traveled throughout the hangar as engines, over a half-century old, once again ignited. The ship wobbled and slowly rotated towards the hangar's exit.

Tenel Ka emerged from the back of the ship. "What about the hangar door?"

Zekk flicked open a button on the pilot's yoke and unleashed a barrage of blue laser fire on the thin doors. The doors glowed brightly under the onslaught of energy before crumpling out and away. "What door?"

Unfortunately, two coralskippers chose that moment to descend directly into their escape vector.

"Stang!" Zekk hissed, adjusting his grip on the yoke. "You two might want to get yourselves strapped in. The shields were one of the systems that were red-lined and don't work."

"No shields?"

"Again?" Tenel Ka tried her best to fight off a sense of déjà vu as she recalled a very recent, similar, shield-less escape.

Anakin and Tenel Ka scrambled to find a seat a split second before Zekk gunned the throttle. The Rigger-class freighter lurched forward, performing a barrel-roll that saw it slip into the narrow gap between the two coralskippers. The Yuuzhan Vong craft immediately looped around and gave chase.

Trying to pick himself off the floor, Anakin gripped a nearby chair as the ship rocked violently. "Zekk!"

"I know!"

A plasma missile hissed by them and detonated on a nearby structure. The top half began to collapse into their path. Another jerk of the throttle and Zekk had the ship bouncing under a larger piece of debris while the two pursuing fighters shot over it.

"We've picked up another two coralskippers," Tenel Ka said steadily as the ship was rocked once more.

"This thing has a swiveling laser turret," Zekk called out. "Someone take it!"

The _Light_ swooped around another volley of magma and plasma projectiles, leaving exploding stars of dust and flame in its wake. Yet, the four coralskippers in pursuit stayed on them.

"Get us into space, Zekk!" Anakin yelled. He had taken over the laser turret, but the aged systems were no match for the singularity defenses of the Yuuzhan Vong crafts.

"Can't!" Zekk replied, sending the ship dipping under a walkway. "The skips are laying down a wave of fire above us! If I rise any higher, we'll be blown out of the sky!"

Warning sirens began to flash, and Tenel Ka looked over the control panel. "Hull temperature and engines are red-lining, we will not be able to maintain our current speed in the atmosphere of this planet."

"Doesn't matter anyways, we're leaving the cover of the city!"

The _Light_ emerged from the shadows of the towering apartments and offices out across the waste and energy renewal plants; a sprawling network of generator towers and power couplings. The incessant fire from their pursuers caused rumbling explosions all around them as generators went up in flames. One of the explosions sent a twirling ball of shrapnel bouncing off the cockpit windshield, leaving a spidery line of cracks in its wake.

"I'm running out of moves here!" Zekk yelled.

"They just shot out the swivel turret," Anakin added. At the same time, he clenched his jaw in frustration. Had he just led everyone to their deaths? Was this going to be it?

"Get out of that chair!" The three of them froze in amazement as Jaina sprinted into the cockpit. "Come on Zekk! You fly worse than a spice-navigator on a week-long ale binge!"

Dumbfounded, Zekk did as he was told. "Jaina?"

"Explanations later!" Jaina hissed, pulling back on the yoke. The _Light _began to ascend.

"Are you crazy? We have no shields!" Zekk said in alarm.

Jaina flicked another couple of switches. "We have some deadweight in the cargo-hold. It'll work just as well!"

As the coralskippers adjusted their fire to zero in on the rising freighter, the cargo-bay doors of the human vessel opened. The combined fire of the four Yuuzhan Vong ships was on the verge of overtaking the _Light_, when a large object was jettisoned from the cargo-bay. The streaking arcs of plasma slammed into the jettisoned object, and the premature explosion caused the four coralskippers to hastily veer off.

"What was that?" Zekk's eyebrows were practically in his hair line.

"We had some type of yellow starfighter in the hold," Jaina explained. "It just saved our lives. We're on an outbound trajectory now."

The control console began to wail once more.

"Now what?"

Zekk's answer came in the form of a Worldship's silhouette, looming just off in the distance. Behind them, the four coralskippers broke off pursuit, gunning their engines as fast as they could in the atmosphere. Only a moment later, every single weapon on the Worldship, and those on the ships escorting it, opened fire. Sheets of yellow and red rained down from orbit as the concentrated fire obliterated a full square kilometer of Coruscant.

Sweat pouring down her bangs, Jaina juked and rolled the aging freighter. One lucky shot completely blew away the outrigger wing, sending the ship in an uncontrolled spin through the fiery rain. Jaina, however, quickly diverted power to one of the engines to change their spin, and the _Light_ once again began to swim upstream of the raging torrent of fire around them.

Then, all at once, they left Coruscant's thermosphere and were in space.

"Zekk, punch in the calculations for the hyperspace jump and hurry!" Jaina commanded, silencing the multiple alarms that were adding to the chaos of the smoking cockpit.

"They're in! Go, go, go!"

"Still have to clear the gravity well! Ten seconds!"

"The coralskippers are reforming behind us," Tenel Ka said with maddening calm.

"Seven seconds!"

The Jedi's ship was rocked repeatedly, and the final wing was ripped away by a well-placed plasma shot.

"Four seconds!"

"Missiles, break hard to port!" Zekk cried out in warning.

"Three!"

"Two frigates are trying to cut us off!"

"Two!" Several control panels erupted in a shower of sparks as a missile exploded just off to the side of the fleeing freighter.

"We can't take another hit like that!"

"One! Punch it!"

The engines of what was left of the _Light_ glowed brightly as the ship shot forth and away.

***I* *I***

"_This is Dozen Lead to the Flames of Dathomir, do you copy?"_

"Loud and clear."

"_Three has spotted the Ni'Korish battle cruiser just behind the fifth moon. We're still looking for the destroyer."_

"Maybe I can help with that," Han replied. "We'll begin our attack on the battle cruiser and hopefully draw out our wayward friend. If it doesn't show, feel free to begin your assault."

"_Understood, Dozen Leader out."_

Han gazed about the bridge of the prototype Battle Dragon, having to admit that Teneniel definitely didn't hold anything back in her construction. Given what he'd seen of its systems, he was glad the ship was one of the good guys. Nodding to the Hapan captain, he motioned to the tagged location. "Go ahead, captain, flush them out."

As the _Flames of Dathomir_ maneuvered into position, an unexpected explosion sent vibrations throughout the ship.

"Report!"

The sensor operator responded professionally. "Sir, the Ni'Korish destroyer has appeared. They're emitting some sort of jamming signal."

"The battle cruiser is also coming out," warned another sensor operator.

Han signaled his comprehension with a wave, and held up his comlink. "This is the _Flames,_ Kyp, which ship do you want to try for first?"

"_We'll pick off that gnat at your six, standby."_

As the Ni'Korish destroyer continued to fire on the well-shielded engines of the Battle Dragon, all the while maneuvering around what looked to be ineffectual return fire, six X-wings swooped in. The pilots, in their mag-shielded, sealed suits, docked on various parts of the destroyer and began to make their way into the vessel.

"Captain, General Solo, two squadrons of fighters are coming from the battle cruiser, estimated time to firing range, two minutes."

"Understood." Han held up his comlink once more. "Kyp, the battle cruiser is making its move."

"_I see it."_

"_Royal Squadron will create the screen, Master Jedi,"_ added the pilot in charge of the Hapan fighter squadron._ "There are only two squadrons of traitors so we should be able to make quick work of them."_

"_Much appreciated Royal Leader. We'll try to take a few of them out as well. Can't let you Hapans have all the fun."_

"_I have a feeling that when the Vong get here there will be more than enough for everyone."_

"Cut the chatter," Han said. "The battle cruiser is now in optimal firing range but hasn't opened up yet."

"Their fighters are in missile range," the sensor officer alerted. Seconds later, computers whistled alerts signifying multiple warhead locks.

"Royal Squadron, feel free to use your missiles on the enemy fighters," Han ordered. "The _Flames_ and the Dozen will take care of the battle cruiser."

"_Affirmative." _The Hapan X-Wings did as commanded and multiple exhaust trails could be seen shooting out into the darkness of space.

"_Flames, Dozen Leader, this is Two, the destroyer is secure. We have seven prisoners and no casualties."_

"Understood, Two," Han acknowledged Corran's report. "When the fighting is over, we'll ship them back planet-side."

"_Royal Lead here, the remaining Ni'Korish fighters are retreating towards the battle cruiser. Royals Three and Seven are EV, requesting a pick-up."_

"Acknowledged, how many enemy fighters are left?"

"_Three or four, most of them was taken out in the missile volley."_

"General Solo! The enemy battle cruiser is on a collision course."

"What?" Han glanced out the viewport and saw the bird-of-prey like vessel streaming towards them.

"It's worse, Han," Ganner muttered.

"How can it be worse?"

"There's no one on that ship. No one organic anyways."

"You sure?"

"I just reached out to try and figure out their captain's strategy, that ship's a ghost ship."

"_Flames_, _Dozen Lead here. It looks like they had the same strategy we had in mind. I just sent Eight around and she reports that there are about four fighter squadrons and a squadron of gunboats trailing the cruiser."_

"The battle cruiser is launching all of its warheads," the sensor officer warned.

Han thumbed the communicator once more. "Royal Squadron, the rest of the Dozen, go after the fighters behind the cruiser. The _Flames _will try to disable it, but if that fails, we will be destroying it."

"_Roger."_

"_Acknowledged."_

"_This is Corran aboard the destroyer Gallinore's Pride. We have control of her systems, where do you want us?"_

"You wouldn't mind shooting down some of those warheads for us, would you?"

"_Can do." _Though the destroyer was relatively small when compared to the Battle Dragon or battle cruiser, it was specifically designed as an interdiction support vessel. The destroyer's six ion cannon batteries and eight turbolaser turrets immediately began to stitch the wave of incoming missiles with deadly energy.

As explosions blossomed between the still approaching battle cruiser and the _Flames of Dathomir_, the Ni'Korish fighter squadrons peeled off from the wake of the vessel and immediately engaged the remaining half of Kyp's Dozen as well as Royal Squadron.

"_Royal Six, one on your tail!"_

"_This is Eleven, I'm hit!"_

"_You've picked up two more, Four, break hard left!"_

"_This is Dozen Nine to Royal Five, come about point seven three then kill your engines; I'll take the first three."_

"_Much appreciated Dozen Nine!"_

"_Flames, watch it! The gunboats are setting up for an attack run!"_

"What's the status on that battle cruiser?" Han said, as the ship shook from the impact of several torpedoes.

"Still on a collision course, it corrected itself after we took evasive maneuvers."

_"Flames, we can't get to the gunboats. A couple of them have broken away and are lining up for a run on your bridge."_

Han groaned. "Just great. Have we got a bead on them?"

At that, the weapons officer gave a feral grin. "The ship's targeting systems have firing solutions for half our batteries."

"Then show them our upgrades."

"Yes sir. Batteries seven through seventeen, open fire."

For the ship's overall design, for all its firepower, a Battle Dragon usually only had two or three targeting computers. This was great for mass fire on one location and for large targets, but not so much for taking on individual fighters or ships that were spread out. The _Flames of Dathomir_, due to Teneniel's insistence, had one targeting system for every two guns, enabling for greater accuracy and range of fire. The approaching gunboats, which were relying on the careening battle cruiser to draw the fire of the Battle Dragon, were caught entirely unawares as over a dozen turbolaser batteries began to track their individual courses.

The gunboats quickly broke formation, trying to scatter as tree-trunk sized beams of energy rapidly lashed out towards them. Their maneuvers were to no avail, however, as the turrets proceeded to track and tear through the smaller shield generators of the attacking ships. All the while, the remaining turrets continued to work on the Ni'Korish battle cruiser, punching through armor and shields.

"A second wave of gunboats has just broken off their attack."

"Royal Squadron has reported three more casualties, one pilot EV. The Dozen also has a pilot EV."

"Battle cruiser shield strength has weakened around its engines, reroute firing power to the ion cannons."

Han watched with grim satisfaction as the blue energy crackled over the engines of the battle cruiser. After repeated volleys, the engines began to overload and flicker out. Within a matter of seconds, the battle cruiser was dead in space.

"General Solo! Detecting a buildup of energy within the battle cruiser's main reactor! It's going to self-destruct!"

"Blast it. Pull this ship out of range and tell everyone to fall back as soon as they can!"

"Orders given, but the Ni'Korish fighters and remaining gunboats aren't letting up."

"I guess we're going to have to burn the paint job a little then. Try to get between the fighters and the cruiser. Switch all power to aft shields once in position." Han activated the comlink once more. "Durron, Royal Leader, pull your people behind the _Flames_ and try to keep the Ni'Korish from blowing holes in us. We'll act as your shield."

_"Much obliged, General Solo."_

_"Roger that."_

Han switched channels. "Corran, the cruiser's taking itself down, but the Ni'Korish aren't letting our fighters get clear. See if you can't help Durron and the others."

_"Adjusting course."_

"Battle cruiser's core at critical in thirty seconds."

"We're in position."

"Kill engines, shields full to aft."

"Gunboats lining up for another attack run. Torpedoes have been launched."

"Kyp, where's that cover?"

_"The gunboats and torps are ours."_

Four X-wings swooped in behind the gunboats and unloaded the last of their missiles directly into the rears of the vessels. Three of the surviving gunboats were shredded to pieces instantly, while the remaining four once again peeled away. Rather than pursue, the X-wings of Kyp's Dozen fired their lasers, rapidly cycling through their four cannons. Though the strength of the lasers was not as strong, it did not take much to detonate the volley of Battle Dragon-bound warheads.

_"Torps are fried. Looks like CorSec has picked up the remaining gunboats."_

"Battle cruiser core detonating in ten seconds."

"This is General Solo. Everyone brace for impact!"

Only a couple of hundred meters away from the _Flames of Dathomir_, a brilliant nova emerged from the rear of the battle cruiser. The blinding explosion continued on, engulfing the entire vessel and sending pieces of debris flying out at several times the speed of sound. The _Flames_ was buffeted by the shockwave, shortly before the full force of the explosion rocked the Battle Dragon. Alarms went off all throughout the bridge as the sheer heat of the blast began to scorch the armored plates. Shrapnel, propelled by kinetic energy pierced through the magnetic-based protective shielding and left pockmarks across the entire expanse of the Battle Dragon's aft.

Fortunately, the vacuum of space ensured that the fires died out just as quickly as the explosion had begun.

_"Flames, you still okay in there?'_

After a quick nod from the sensor operator, Han responded. "A little toasted, but we're all still in one piece. How about you guys?"

_"The remaining fighters bugged out and jumped to hyperspace. I'd estimate two gunboats and a squadron of fighters managed to get away. But other than that, we're all okay. Thanks for the cover."_

"Right, we'll pick up the pilots who went EV and join up with Fel's group. At least we now know that this very expensive ship works."

_"Understood."_

Han ended the communications and leaned back in his chair. The Hapan captain at his side, offered him a weak smile. "That was a nice warm-up, wasn't it, General Solo?"

"We got a destroyer but lost five fighters and two pilots."

"But we also cleared the way for further contact with Fleet Captain Fel's fleet. Now the Homeguard can link up with the reinforcements if need be."

"Captain, we're facing a Yuuzhan Vong fleet on a scale very few people living have seen. Take my word for it when I say that 'need be' is an understatement."

***I* *I***

The trip through hyperspace was as perilous as their journey just to get there. The badly damaged freighter was shaking from the strain the faster-than-light travel was putting on it. Control panels were sparking, smoking, and all but exploding. The aging hyperspace-drive, on its first jump in over a half century, sent bone jarring vibrations through the ship, all the while whining in an unhealthy way.

Scampering through the ship, Anakin, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Zekk frantically tried to fix what they could, but it was a losing battle.

"This ship won't make it to Hapes," Tenel Ka observed, as the weapons controls fizzled and erupted in a shower of sparks.

"I'm diverting power away from the hyperspace-drive," Jaina called out. "It'll take us longer to reach Hapes, but at least we won't explode en route."

Anakin winced as a whole row of controls suddenly died. "The navi-computer and sensors just went dark."

"Sorry, that was me," Zekk called out. "Jaina can you reroute that extra power through the secondary bypass? I had to rewire a whole bundle to keep the CO2 scrubbers from dying on us."

"We really need to start treating our ships better. This makes, what, the third vessel that's been shredded under our watch?" Jaina said glibly, before cursing as an electric current arched and burnt one of her fingers. "Anakin, how about now?"

"That did it, power's back."

"You know, whoever owned this ship last really left it in a mess," Jaina muttered, pulling herself out from under a maintenance hatch and sitting up. "I mean, personal modifications I can understand, but when you switch the power buffers with military grade hardware, you have to change _all_ of the wiring too. The ones this bucket of bolts has now just can't handle the excess power."

Zekk regarded Jaina with a strange look that momentarily flustered her.

"What?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing. Just haven't heard you this upbeat in a while, let alone insult a ship. You kind of sounded like your old self."

Jaina flushed and looked away, mumbling to herself. "Definitely gotta get Jacen to finish rebuilding my head."

Vergere entered the cockpit. "Will this ship hold together?"

Jaina shrugged. "Probably, but unless she goes through a major overhaul, she won't ever fly again."

"Then it has served its purpose," Vergere replied. "I have come to inform you that your brother and the younger human female are beginning to awaken."

Tenel Ka's head snapped in Vergere's direction. "Truly?"

"You are close to him, are you not? Can you not feel him stir?"

Tenel Ka concentrated for a moment and did indeed feel Jacen slowly wake from his Force induced coma.

"The autopilot hasn't given out yet," Zekk said, checking over the controls. "I think we're safe if we all go check up on them."

They began to head towards the back of the ship when they realized that Anakin hadn't moved from the pilot's chair. Jaina cocked her head to the side. "Anakin, is everything alright?"

Anakin offered a weak smile. "Just a little tired. I'll catch up with Jacen later."

"And Tahiri?" Zekk said with a frown.

"Her too," Anakin said wearily. "Just tell her that I'm sorry."

"'Sorry'?"

"She'll know what I mean…I hope."

"If you're sure, Anakin," Jaina said, taking a hesitant step out of the cockpit.

"Go on. I just need a small break."

***I* *I***

Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Zekk followed the Fosh Force-user into the back of the ship, or in other words, the cargo-bay. Apparently, sometime after Jaina had dumped the starfighter out of the hold and during their trip in hyperspace, Vergere had moved all the unconscious Jedi. Jacen, Tahiri, and Alema were stretched out on cargo-webbing made into makeshift hammocks.

When Jacen began to stir, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Zekk quickly made their way to his side.

"Argh," Jacen groaned, a hand moving to his forehead.

"Jacen," Tenel Ka knelt next to the hammock. "How do you feel?"

Jacen swallowed several times, fighting off a wave of nausea. "Have you ever stuck your hand into a power socket, just because you were curious, and then slammed your head against the nearest wall?"

Tenel Ka quirked an eyebrow in amusement and at the same time, her shoulders relaxed. "I have not."

"Oh, well it kind of feels like that."

"I am not surprise, your body absorbed a large amount of the Force energies held by the Jedi Temple," Vergere commented mildly. "But the ill-effects should not last long. Quite the opposite, you should find yourself more attuned to the Force than before."

Jacen groaned. "That might explain the weird echoes I heard when I reached out with the Force just now."

"It could also be my thoughts," Jaina added. "I think you were still in the process of repairing my head when you woke me up."

Jacen blinked once more as he glanced at his sister. "Hope I put everything back in the right place."

"It's like a scrambled egg," Jaina deadpanned. "I guess I'm enough to be me, but the memories are all scattered."

"When we reach a safe place, I can try to help fix the rest," Jacen said apologetically. "It might even be better since I can have Ana…kin help."

An awkward silence fell over the group as Jacen realized that his younger brother was nowhere to be seen.

"It will take some time," Tenel Ka said gently. "You were…harsh, in your opinions of him."

"He's also feeling the effects of his time in the bacta tank," Zekk said. "I don't think this little misadventure was any good for his health."

Jacen forced a weak smile and reclined back into the makeshift hammock. "It seems that he and I are still having trouble seeing eye to eye."

"You just have different views of the Force," Zekk offered.

Jacen scoffed softly. "It's more than that, Zekk. My time on Coruscant has helped me see that. Anakin doesn't realize that every action has a consequence, that his recklessness has a price. He doesn't see the universe in shades of darkness or light. To him, everything is grey, with every dark action canceling out the light. The Force is little more than a tool to him."

"And you disagree?"

"I used to." Jacen said, surprising the others.

"Jacen?"

"Vergere helped me come to a realization. The Force _is_ a tool to some extent, it is not inherently dark or light. It is the intention of the user that makes it that way. It doesn't mean that I agree with Anakin completely, but I at least understand his views a little better."

"Then, maybe," Jaina hesitated. "Maybe you should tell him that. The arguments between the two of you stand out the most in my memories of recent events. If the two of you reach some sort of compromise, I think it will be better for everyone."

"Then again," Vergere interjected. "Jacen has said that he does not wholly agree with his brother's views. In Anakin's current state, it is highly like any overture on Jacen's part will be rebuffed. I would recommend that you wait, Jacen, until both you and your brother have fully recovered from your current adventures. You will be able to think clearer, after all, when rested."

Jacen regarded the Fosh Force user for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. It'll probably be better if we discuss it when our lives aren't in mortal peril. But what should I do, then? I can't help but feel that the rift between Anakin and I continues to grow."

"There is little you can do," Vergere counseled. "Time will dampen the anger and disappointment he feels. If you do not wish to cause any more aggravation, I would suggest that you stay out of his way until you reach Hapes."

Jacen frowned, but reluctantly agreed. "I guess that's okay. I don't see him seeking me out any time soon either."

Tenel Ka, who had kept her silence throughout Vergere's advice, regarded the Fosh neutrally. "Do you not think it better that Jacen and Anakin make up sooner than later? Not only are they are both highly skilled and could accomplish greater things if they work together and not apart, but they are brothers."

Vergere returned Tenel Ka's even stare with one of her own. "On Coruscant, I saw Jacen's darkest fears and greatest desires, his screams of pain and gasps of relief when the pain was lifted. _I _know full well what Jacen is capable of, perhaps more so than you. Do not question me when it comes to the mind of a Jedi, for I have known many. Jacen and Anakin are merely two more in a long line of brilliant strategists and warriors. But, for all their knowledge and power, the Jedi have always been fools when it comes to the matters of the heart. Based off his past experiences, Anakin Solo will no doubt be conflicted by the reawakening of his brother. By putting off the confrontation between the two, I am giving both time to reflect on their positions. No good will come of hastening a conflict if they will only speak insults and assumptions."

"Tenel Ka," Jacen said faintly. "It's okay."

Though Tenel Ka looked as if she wanted to say more, she simply raised an eyebrow at Jacen and nodded. The Hapan princess, soon to be queen, however, returned to staring at the enigmatic Fosh. While the others went on to check on a stirring Alema, Tenel Ka hung back and continued to observe both Vergere and Jacen. Vergere had spoken some truth in her reasoning to prevent another argument between Jacen and Anakin. Yet, at the same time the way Jacen looked to the Fosh for guidance had unnerved her slightly. Whatever had happened on Coruscant had led to Jacen trusting the mysterious woman.

But it made no sense. There was little doubt in Tenel Ka's mind that Vergere had been responsible for much of Jacen's pain on Coruscant. Why trust someone who would hurt him? Despite her confusion, there was one thing Tenel Ka was sure of. She had to get Jacen away from Vergere as soon as she could. He had already been changed greatly by his time on Coruscant, even his Force presence was different, changed by his absorbing of the Force nexus at the Jedi Temple. Despite everything, Tenel Ka could still see the Jacen she once knew. The animal-loving, fun-minded Jedi who she had grown to care for during all their adventures as children.

She only hoped that by the end of the war, she would still be able to see that part of him.

***I* *I***

When the others left, Anakin closed his eyes and reached out through the Force. He had felt something in Tahiri change while she had been unconscious. Whether it was her Yuuzhan Vong personality becoming dominant or some other factor, he did not know. The only thing he knew was that the Tahiri had he grown up with was no longer.

Her Force presence was still there, but muted, different. He felt neither the usual rapid-fire, bubbly personality of his best friend, or the icy cold warrior of her Yuuzhan Vong counterpart. He didn't know what to make of it. She was there, but, she wasn't. His vision of her, scarred and laughing a laugh that chilled him to the bone, flashed through his mind. He instantly shut out that train of thought. She had promised him that it wouldn't come true. That she would never join the dark side.

"You're thinking too much." Tahiri's reproach caught him off guard and his eyes flew open.

Anakin saw her in the cockpit doorway. "Tahiri?"

"Does it really matter who I am?" Tahiri replied gently, bare feet sliding across the floor, stopping just as she passed the threshold. "I would _never_ hurt you, Anakin."

Anakin watched her carefully. "The others…"

"Are busy tending to Jacen and Alema. It didn't take much to slip by them. I think Vergere saw me leave, but she didn't say anything."

An awkward silence filled the cockpit, with Anakin frozen in his seat and Tahiri standing uncertainly in the entrance. His blue eyes studied her, while she seemed hesitant to step any further into the room.

"You're different," Anakin said softly.

Tahiri used one of her hands to grip her other arm. "I am. But I am still Tahiri."

"Still my best friend, Tahiri Veila?"

Tahiri opened her mouth several times, but closed it each time. Eventually she sighed, and steeled herself for the worse. She straightened and dropped her arms to her side. "I am Tahiri Kwaad."

"Tahiri…."

"Kwaad." Tahiri unconsciously rocked backwards on her heels and looked at her feet.

Anakin was surprised to find his mouth dry and his hands tightly gripping the armrests of the chair.

"I am different," Tahiri whispered, raising her head. She waited until she had Anakin's gaze. "But I still lo…what I feel for you hasn't changed. You're still my best friend…and more…if you want."

Anakin barely caught the last part, her voice had trailed off and Tahiri's emotional barriers had risen to the point where she had almost cut him off. Almost. Her doubt and uncertainty were leaking through by the bucket loads. Just as he could never fully keep her out, no matter how hard he tried, the opposite was just as true. At least, Anakin thought wryly, that hadn't changed. Her emotions were every bit as conflicted as his were, but he could still sense the core aspects of her thoughts.

Holding her green-eyed gaze, Anakin rose from his chair and walked over to her. Green eyes widened ever so slightly, not wanting to look away from his smoky stare of the deepest of blue. Very slowly, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and took each of her hands into his own. She interlocked their fingers the moment he had gripped her hands, her eyes finally fluttering shut.

"You're still Tahiri," Anakin murmured.

"I promise." Tahiri swallowed. "The other Tahiri wanted Riina's strength to better protect you. Riina wanted to come out into this world. Neither could survive without the other, but they couldn't achieve their goals as long as the other was alive."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more."

Tahiri shook her head a fraction. "You kept my old self sane. Because of that, her feelings are my feelings."

Anakin released one of her hands and reached up to gently cup her face. His thumb brushed her cheek, and she unconsciously leaned her head into his hand.

"And the Yuuzhan Vong knowledge in your head?"

Tahiri lowered her gaze, her breath hitching slightly as a small amount of fear settled at the bottom of her stomach. "I…I still know the language, can think in it if I tried. It's as much a part of me as the old Tahiri's memories."

When Tahiri felt no disgust or fear from Anakin, her heart slowed with relief. Then, when she allowed the hand he had on her cheek to tilt her head back, and his lips hovered just above her own; her heart began racing even faster than before. Sparkling blue eyes heated her to her bare toes, despite the fact that all she was wearing was the tattered remains of the Hapan hospital gown in the cold cockpit.

Anakin smiled the roguish Solo-grin as he felt Tahiri's emotional barriers lower once more. "How would you say 'I love you' in Vong?"

She giggled softly. "There really isn't a Yuuzhan Vong equivalent, remember, the entire religion is pain-based. The closest thing a male would say to his mate kind of translates as: 'You are sufficient enough to carry on my genes.'"

Anakin gave her a brief kiss, pulling back only so that their lips were millimeters apart. "And what would a woman say?"

At that, Tahiri gave a coy smile and whispered something in Yuuzhan Vong, her breath soft against his lips. Anakin raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And that means?"

"I'll tell you, one of these days." Tahiri released his hand to pull down on his shirt, standing on her toes as she kissed him once more. This kiss was much more heated and lasted quite a bit longer.

When the two parted, they became aware of two things. One, they were blocking the doorway into the cockpit, and two, they had an audience, again.

"I guess you're okay, Tahiri." Jaina didn't try to hide her smile.

"Thanks to you and Jacen," Tahiri said without a hint of embarrassment. She rotated slightly so that she could lean back against Anakin's chest. When she didn't see the last Solo sibling, she looked to Jaina questioningly.

"He's with Vergere, helping Alema recover. Lord Nyax really did a number on her head."

"She'll be okay though?" Anakin asked, switching topics away from his brother. Though he was grateful that Jacen had helped Tahiri out, he doubted that they'd ever truly agree on the other's philosophy about the Force, and he didn't want the tension between the two of them dragging everyone else down.

"She'll likely have a big headache," Jaina nodded. "But she'll be fine."

As soon as Jaina responded, a bank of computers sparked, hissed, before going dead.

"Well," Zekk groaned. "There goes our brief break."

"On the bright side, we'll be doing this for what, another twelve hours?" Anakin added, as everyone hastily moved back into maintenance mode.

"Can't you make a droid to fix these things for us?" Jaina pulled out a now smoldering bundle of wires.

"If this ship could afford to spare the parts," Anakin replied drolly, pounding on a console to bring it back to life.

Tahiri, watching the others scamper around, chuckled lightly. "This place is like an overturned _cha'saks _hive. Are you sure we'll be able to make it back to Hapes?"

"It would be a rather embarrassing way to go, wouldn't it?" Zekk chimed in, raising an eyebrow at Tahiri's reference. "'Heroes of the Republic and next generation of Jedi, dead because their ship flew apart in hyperspace.'"

"We'd have several generations of dead Jedi masters who won't ever let us forget it," Anakin said wryly.

"So that's a 'yes'?"

"The Force has let us get this far," Tenel Ka nodded. "It would not be very nice if it decided to kill all of us in such an inglorious way."

"That's not really filling me with a lot of confidence," Tahiri said nervously.

A small explosion sounded from somewhere in the back of the ship was coupled with Jacen's yelp. Shortly after, Jacen, a groggy-looking Alema, and Vergere stumbled into the bridge.

Jacen ran a hand through his unruly hair as he straightened. "One of the fuel cells just ruptured and vented into the cargo bay. It's a safe bet we've lost one of our engines."

Jaina worried her lower lip. "I can compensate by diverting power back into the hyperdrive, but there's a chance it might explode as well. If I don't, however, we won't be able to stay in hyperspace for much longer."

"We have no choice," Zekk said grimly, none of his previous lightheartedness now evident. "If we drop out of hyperspace now, we'll still be in Vong controlled space."

Jaina regarded the others for a moment, before nodding and flicking a couple of switches. The vibrations intensified throughout the cabin as the hyperdrive whined in protest. Yet, the ship stayed in one piece and the aged hyperdrive didn't explode. The others released their collective breaths.

Another panel fizzled and died.

Zekk glared balefully at the panel. "This is going to be a long trip."

***I* *I***

"_Acting Fleet-Captain_ Fel?" Han smiled in amusement as he sat in his quarters aboard the _Flames of Dathomir_.

_"I thought it only prudent as I am in command of a fleet. I have received the latest situational updates and concur with your recommendations, General. I am not without my concerns, however."_

"I know it's risky, splitting our fleet like that, but if we split the attention of the Vong fleet, we'll probably last a little bit longer than if we just bunch up."

_"The Yuuzhan Vong are in sufficient enough numbers that there is a large chance that they will defeat one half of our fleet and turn their full attention onto the remaining half. Unlike their forces, we cannot afford to sacrifice ships and win."_

"Do you have a recommendation of your own?"

_"I do, it is similar to your idea, but combines it with a Chiss stratagem. It involves sending our strongest ships, flanked by our fighters, to engage the flagship of the enemy. In this case it would be the yammosk carriers and the command ship. Without either, the enemy fleet will fall into disarray."_

"How will you pull that off, though? Their most vulnerable ships will most likely be at the back of their fleet?"

_"If we hide our vessels in the asteroid field and within the gravity well of the outer gas giants, we can wait for their fleet to pass. The remaining vessels need only hold their ground until we destroy our targets. This has a chance of working since the Yuuzhan Vong are unaware of this portion of the Hapan fleet."_

"So that means I'll be commanding the 'bait,'" Han said mildly.

"_Correct, General Solo. If we are to use this strategy, however, we only have seven hours to get into position."_

"You do realize that I will have only about a dozen capital ships and four wings of fighters under my command?"

"_I do. I will endeavor to destroy the command ship and the yammosks as swiftly as possible."_

"And if those two ships are in the middle of their fleet?"

"_Then I will count on you to finish off the rest of them," _Jagged remarked, sounding oddly calm about the possible situation. _"We have seen it before, General. Without the yammosk, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet becomes disorganized, vulnerable. If we eliminate the yammosk-carrying vessels, our chances of winning are increased exponentially."_

Han was about to reply when his communication's terminal beeped. "One moment, Jagged."

"_I have received a similar notification." _Jagged nodded, and ended the communication between them.

"Go ahead, bridge."

"General," Ganner said. "We have a transmission from a New Republic task force that has just arrived in system."

Han blinked. "Come again, Rhysode?"

"A Garik Loran from Wraith Squadron is attempting to contact any Hapan vessel in range."

"Wraith Squadron!" Han jumped to his feet. "Put him through."

The holo-pad hummed to life, and a miniature version of the Wraith Squadron leader flickered into view_. _Face looked in two different directions, a sign that he was talking to someone else. This was confirmed when he gave a brief salute to Han._ "General Solo, thanks for joining me and Acting Fleet-Captain Fel."_

"Face!"

"_You sound happy to see me."_

"You have no idea. You have any bag of tricks with you? We could really use a few."

"_How's two Imp Star Deuces, a heavy Mon Cal, and a wing and a half of fighters sound?"_

"Sounds like a good start."

_"It's all we could scrounge up. This isn't an officially sanctioned New Republic strike force."_

"Oh?"

_"It's still in line with Wraith Squadron's charter though: Doing whatever it takes to keep the New Republic safe."_

"Since when did Wraith Squadron become Wraith Fleet?" Han muttered, shaking his head. "Has Jagged filled you in on our situation?"

_"Partially." _The holographic projection wavered slightly. _"My taskforce can handle the 'appear out of nowhere and destroy the big enemy ships' part of the plan. We're better equipped for that anyways. Our recent scouting reports of the enemy fleet place those VIP ships at the center of the fleet and our Mon Cal and Imp Deuces can take more heat than your Battle Dragons."_

Han regarded the Wraith commander. "Doing the impossible again?"

_"You know Wraith Squadron."_

_"To increase their chances of survival, I was thinking of adding a third phase of the plan." _Jagged spoke up. _"General Solo, your forces can maintain their position between the enemy fleet and Hapes. My forces will flank them, jumping into the system on your signal."_

"That will split their forces again, but it will also put Face's group in a lot more danger."

_"We need every advantage we can get,"_ Face acknowledged. _"Even with this plan, the best we can hope for is to force a withdrawal. I'll have my taskforce hide out in the asteroid belt and hope we don't get ourselves vaped. When the Vong pass by, we'll go all out. Fleet-Captain Fel can then bring his forces from behind, while your forces engage the front part of the Vong fleet."_

"It's a plan then," Han sighed.

_"I know how you feel, Han." _Face said sympathetically.

"May the Force be with you, Face, Captain Fel."

_"You as well, General Solo." _Jagged snapped to attention and saluted.

_"Make sure you survive this, Han, you owe me another drink."_

"I heard Wraith Squadron has a habit of buying people entire breweries," Han chuckled. "We make it through this, I'll get you one on any planet you choose."

_"See you after the dust settles,"_ Face gave a more lopsided salute as he too stepped away.

With the transmissions ended, Han sat in silence for several seconds. Worry for Anakin, Jaina, and Jacen gnawed at him like never before. Pushing the Vong fleet back, however, was the only thing he could do at the moment. Not that he liked it. He was getting too old for galaxy-changing space battles.

Letting out one last breath, Han made his way to the bridge, nodding to the Hapan captain.

"Captain, move the fleet to the following coordinates. This is it."

***I* Chapter End *I***

A/N: To start things off, Happy New Year to all!

Darksabre, you rock, I definitely look forward to your reviews every time I post a chapter. Thanks for your continuing support and I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much. Okay, now that that's out of my system...

There is only one and half chapters (about 16,000 words) left for my version of the Dark Journey, the other half is kind of an intermission of sorts before we begin with the Rebel Dream/Stand and a whole bunch more fun. Expect some charcters to join the story and others to take a step back. Some characters even get a larger role than they did in canon. Old friends return, and more things go boom. And yes, I jettisoned the other Anakin's Delta-7b in this chapter. Anyways, next update is next week where I more or less wrap up the Dark Journey storyline in one climatic battle (pretty much how it ended in canon too).

21/7/12: edited for minor wording, grammar, and spelling errors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

***I**I***

They exploded out of hyperspace in a shower of sparks and debris, as what was left of their G9 Rigger-class freighter nearly flew apart from the deceleration. The occupants inside were thrown left and right as the battered ship careened violently.

"Inertial dampeners failing!" Alema called out, just before she was thrown onto the control panels.

"We're losing our last engine!" Anakin added.

"What? Power output is still stable." Zekk glanced over his shoulder at the youngest Solo.

"No!" Anakin yelled over the myriad of alarms blaring through the cockpit. He motioned to the aft of the ship. "We're actually losing our last engine!"

Zekk and the others heard the groaning of overstressed metal, as well as a series of small explosions erupt from the back of the ship.

Alema, clutching her bruised forehead, swore. "Oh, Sithspit."

A second later, their last engine tore free from its casing. Fortunately it spiraled out away from the ship. Unfortunately, a second after that, the liberated engine detonated in a fiery blue blaze, the shockwave rocking the G9 Rigger freighter and sending it in an uncontrolled tumble.

The young Jedi within the ship, as well as the older Fosh Force-user were unceremoniously bounced about. The ship's aging and damaged stabilizers attempted to compensate, but without a drive core and engines, it had nothing to use to reverse the momentum.

Bits and pieces of the ship continued to spin away, the spidery cracks in cockpit window growing dangerously.

"On the bright side," Tahiri tried optimistically as the sight of a familiar planet momentarily flitted by the window. "We did make it back to Hapes."

"Downside," Anakin said from his position next to her. "We're probably going to either burn up in its atmosphere or create a new crater."

Tahiri glanced at her best friend, an eyebrow raised. "Are you allergic to positive thinking, Solo?"

The ship rocked again, sending the both of them flying through the cockpit and colliding with Jacen.

"I _am_ thinking positive," Anakin gasped, catching his breath. "If we make a crater, they can name it after us."

Jacen weakly rolled out from beneath them and shook his head. "The Solo-Zekk-Rar-Djo Memorial Crater just doesn't have a good ring to it."

"Now who's being negative?" Tahiri groaned. "That negatude definitely has to be genetic."

The ship vibrated again, and the occupants realized that the ship was no longer moving. Gingerly, they picked themselves off the floor and bulkheads, moving to the few functional consoles.

"We're in a tractor beam," Jaina announced.

"I've got the comm-systems functioning again." Jacen flicked a few more switches.

Crackling through damaged speakers, the young Jedi could just make out an incoming message.

_"Repeat, this is the Pulsar Skate, do you read?"_

"Can we respond?" Jaina asked her twin.

Jacen nodded. "Not sure how long the system will hold up for."

Jaina moved into her brother's seat and activated the comlink. "This is Jaina Solo of the freighter the _Light_. We copy."

_"Jaina? This is Mirax, the Lady Luck and the Skate have you in our tractors. Is everyone okay in there?"_

"Bumped, bruised, and in need of a really good sleep, but otherwise just fine."

_"That sleep is going to have to wait. Our force will be engaging the Vong fleet in another hour. We'll set you down at the palace and they can tell you more, Pulsar Skate out."_

Jaina closed the channel and exhaled. She glanced towards Anakin, smiling faintly. "Well, looks like another one of your insane plans has worked, Little Brother. We're back, all of us are alive, and we've rescued Jacen."

"Remember that when mom and dad try to ground me for the rest of my life?" Anakin said hopefully.

Both Jaina and Jacen shook their heads with amusement. "Suicidal missions aren't good for your health. If you're grounded, at least we'll be able to stop worrying about _you_."

Jacen agreed with his sister. "Let others be the heroes once and a while. The last thing Jaya or I want is for you to get a big head."

"It's too late for that," Tahiri said mournfully, patting Anakin playfully on his head. "Don't worry though, Anakin, we can still be best friends."

"Great," Alema perked up. "If you two are only best friends, then I can be his…"

"Press-Secretary," Tahiri cut her off with false brightness. "And you can go to the far side of the galaxy and let everyone there know what a great guy Anakin is."

Alema shook her head in surrender. "I liked the old Tahiri better."

The group was still riding on the high that came with successfully finishing a suicide-mission, when the _Pulsar Skate _and _Lady Luck _gently deposited them onto one of the landing pads of the Hapan palace. There was one small drawback, however. The heat from the re-entry had fused the bulkheads together, effectively sealing them into the bridge. While the young Jedi continued to trade good-natured barbs at each other, a team of mechanics from the palace began to cut into the vessel.

There must have been some sense of urgency, because in record time, the mechanics removed an entire section of bulkhead.

Blinking as they stepped out into the day light, the young Jedi were actually surprised by the audience that was there to greet them.

"Mother?" Tenel Ka's tired grey eyes reflected some amount of surprise at the sight of the Queen Mother.

"Tenel Ka," Teneniel greeted in turn, stopping in front of her daughter. "It is good that you have returned safely."

Taking note of the lack of emotion, Tenel Ka straightened. "The situation is grim."

"Indeed, the odds are against us."

Before any more could be said, a small scuffle had broken out.

_"Phagh! Yuth Ugg!_ Leave him alone!_"_

"Tahiri, wait!"

Several of the burlier of Teneniel's Royal Guard were in the process of apprehending Anakin, and Tahiri wasn't exactly appreciative of the fact. When a stun baton was jabbed into Anakin's back to force him to his knees, three guards, who probably out-weighted Tahiri many times over, were promptly sent flying.

Guns were raised, and immediately the other Jedi activated their lightsabers.

"Hold!" Teneniel ordered.

A tense silence filled the air.

Teneniel made a motion, and the guards lowered their weapons. "I understand your desire to defend your friend. But, he is still a criminal according to Hapan law."

"Mother!"

"He is still a criminal," Teneniel repeated. "Complicit in the deaths of many, and now guilty of escaping prison."

"You can't be serious!" Jaina said tersely.

"I am, Jaina Solo. Just because there is a Yuuzhan Vong fleet approaching Hapes, does not mean that laws can be forsaken."

"Look, we've come a long way and I have no patience for…"

"Jaina," Tenel Ka cut off Jaina's protests.

"Tenel Ka?" Jacen raised an eyebrow questioningly, placing one of his hands on his twin to calm her.

Teneniel regarded her daughter evenly. "Though I did not wish this for you, you know what must be done."

"Yes, mother." Tenel Ka knelt in front of Teneniel.

"Then, do you swear to uphold the values on which the House of Hapes has been founded on? To protect your people and always put their interests before that of any other? Tenel Ka Djo, my daughter, do you agree to take on the title of Queen Mother and all the responsibilities that that title contains?"

"Yes."

"Then rise, my daughter, Queen Mother of Hapes, and let all here bear witness to the next leader of the Hapes Consortium."

As Tenel Ka rose, the Hapan Royal Guard all dropped to one knee and clasped a hand over their chest. Tenel Ka's friends seemed dumbstruck by the turn of events and dropped to one knee almost automatically. Whatever words Tenel Ka was going to say were halted when the new Queen Mother saw that even Teneniel was kneeling.

"Mother," Tenel Ka said faintly.

"Queen Mother, what will be your first order?" Teneniel prompted.

Even though she knew it wasn't a dream, Tenel Ka still needed another moment to realize what she had just done. She mentally squashed the tide of doubts and worries that threatened to make an appearance and glanced at the kneeling group with some amount of trepidation. Finally, she swallowed and nodded once.

"Rise, my subjects, my friends. My first order will be to pardon Anakin Solo of all crimes. Not only did he put himself at great personal risk to rescue myself, we will need someone of his capabilities to help defend Hapes."

At her words, the guards stepped away from Anakin.

"Now, we have the matter of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet to deal with. Will someone inform me of the current situation?"

***I* *I***

Though Han Solo had had his full focus on the massive Yuuzhan Vong fleet looming in the distance, no one on the bridge had missed the bright flash of light that had been the _Light_'s emergence into the system. Completely bewildered at the out-of-control re-entry and the trail of debris the stricken craft had left behind, Han's first fears were that it was some sort of missile launched by the Vong or their Peace Brigade allies. The possibility that his children were on it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Sithspit!" Han yelled. "Sensors, are we tracking that!"

"Yes, sir! It's on a direct course for Hapes."

"Get me a weapon's solution now! The last thing we need is for the Vong to hit Hapes with one of their bio-weapons! If it gets out of range, let Lando and Mirax know that they have incoming!"

There was a flurry of action on the bridge as communications officers and weapons controllers relayed information with frantic haste. Yuuzhan Vong bio-weapons never resulted in anything positive, which is why they were called 'weapons' in the first place.

Han glanced towards his Jedi counterpart. "Ganner, can you slow that thing down?"

Rhysode reached out with the Force, then practically fell over in surprise. "No _kriffing_ way!"

"Ganner!"

"Han, General Solo, Anakin and the others are on that thing!"

At that, the entire bridge fell silent.

"Ganner?"

"Anakin, Jaina, Zekk, they're all on it."

Han's heart skipped a bit, and he very slowly rose from the captain's chair. "'Anakin, Jaina, Zekk.'" Han repeated faintly. "Who else falls into that 'they're all' category, Rhysode?"

Ganner grinned broadly. "Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Alema, aaaand Jacen"

"Jacen," Han found himself smiling for the first time in a long while. "You mean to tell me that _all_ of my kids are on that thing?"

"Yup."

Shaking his head, Han threw up his hands in disbelief. "I swear those kids are going to be the death of me. Weapons, stand down. Let the _Skate_ and _Luck_ know what's headed their way."

"Aye, aye."

"Sir, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet is clearing the asteroid field."

Han couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. "I guess the family reunion will have to wait. Time until firing range?"

"One hour, twenty three minutes, sir."

"Are both Captain Fel's and Face's groups ready?"

"At last communique, yes. Face's group indicated that they were going to run silent, while the nebula is blocking sensor readings of Captain Fel's group."

"That was expected. Can our sensors tag any Vong VIP vessels?"

"Yes sir, there are three vessels whose profiles match that of a yammosk-controller. They are all stationed around a cluster of five capital ships. Analysis suggests that one of those ships is the Yuuzhan Vong flag."

"Three yammosk ships?"

"Yes, sir."

"Not good, we're going to need to get their undivided attention, then."

"Sir?" The Hapan captain looked to Han in confusion.

"Three yammosks means that they can effectively divide their fleet into three parts and still maintain control. If the Vong even get a hint that something is off, they can break formation and take three separate paths to Hapes. Until Face's crew takes them out, we need to make sure that the Vong think we're the only ones defending Hapes."

"What do you recommend, General Solo?"

"You're not going to like it."

"General, I am in Hapes' most advanced warship, taking orders from a foreign male, staring down an enemy fleet several times the size of our own, with only us standing between them and Hapes and the Queen Mother. I do not think I could despise the situation any further than I already am."

Han gave the captain a roguish smirk. "Then you won't mind a few scratches on your 'most advanced warship'?"

"I am sure you will compensate the Queen Mother accordingly."

"That's the spirit," Han waved at the bridge crew. "Signal our fleet to begin a slow advance. Hold positions just outside of firing range and open fire as soon as we have firing solutions. Have our fighters wait for the Vong to come to us."

"We will not last long against the full Yuuzhan Vong fleet."

"Then let's hope Jagged and Face do their part."

***I* *I***

Teneniel Djo, former Queen Mother of Hapes, finished her report emotionlessly, remaining on one knee before her daughter. Though she would not say or show it, she was more than proud of the way Tenel Ka immediately took command of the situation, showing none of the fear that one might feel when thrown up against impossible odds.

"We will need every ship not transporting refugees to assist us," Tenel Ka said smoothly looking to some of the men gathered. "Freighters, ships that were to be scrapped, we can convert those into shields or bombs to aide our fleets."

"Yes, your highness." They clasped their fist to their chest and swiftly moved to obey.

"Tenel Ka," Jaina spoke out. "I can take the _Trickster_ out. Hopefully it will give the Vong something else to worry about."

"Do so."

"Need someone who speaks and thinks in Yuuzhan Vong?" Tahiri offered.

"That'd help…"

"What?"

"I just realized it, we left those two Shamed Ones on board, didn't we?"

"They should be fine," Tahiri shrugged. "Nom Anor's ship had several months of provisions. Unless the Hapans decided to board the ship, they'll still be there."

Teneniel spoke up. "We have left the ship unmolested. It is on the docking pad where you landed."

"Great. Then, Tenel Ka, by your leave."

Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow of amusement at her friend's formal request for permission. "Go."

Jaina and Tahiri quickly darted into the palace. Once gone, Tenel Ka redirected her gaze to her mother. "Mother, I will leave further planning to you. I will be taking the _Rock Dragon_ to help lead our people in battle."

Teneniel inclined her head. "As you command."

"Zekk, I could use a co-pilot. If you are not too tired."

"Plenty of time to sleep later, your highness."

"And Jacen, since I will be busy helping to coordinate the fleet, I would have you come with me to maintain the Jedi meld."

Now it was Jacen's turn to raise an eyebrow. "As you command."

"I will accompany you," Vergere interjected. "My time with the Yuuzhan Vong may help you in the fight that is to come."

"That would help," Jacen agreed, speaking before anyone else could voice an opinion otherwise.

Tenel Ka pursed her lips, but moved on. "Anakin, Alema, please assist my technicians in programming the ships we will be pressing into duty."

"What?" Alema got to her feet. "Tenel Ka you…"

"Alema, your main goal will be to protect Anakin," Tenel Ka said, her tone brokering no argument. "There will be those who will not appreciate my pardon of Anakin and will no doubt attempt to take matters into their own hands. Should you succeed in your task, the ships Anakin will be programming will kill many Yuuzhan Vong."

Alema blinked, Anakin appeared as if he was going to fall over at any moment. "Wouldn't it be better if Anakin got some rest first?"

"Alema, I'll be fine."

"As fine as a Hutt on a diet," Alema retorted dryly.

"Anakin, it's up to you," Jacen said softly. "If you join the meld, the others can help keep you on your feet."

"Tahiri will kill you if you do that, Jacen," Zekk pointed out.

"Like I said, it's up to Anakin," Jacen repeated. He hoped that this gesture would help start the healing between the two of them.

Anakin regarded Jacen expressionlessly, then nodded slowly. "Let's do it then. Like Zekk said earlier, we'll have more time to sleep later."

Tenel Ka motioned to several of her people. "Escort Jedi's Anakin and Alema to the hanger bay. They are to be protected should anyone wish to harm them."

Though the guards did not look happy, they too saluted and moved to obey.

"Hey Jacen," Anakin said, stopping in his tracks but not turning around.

"Anakin?"

"May the Force be with you."

"You too."

***I* *I***

Garik 'The Face' Loran shifted in the cockpit of his X-wing, doing his best to avoid looking outside. The plan his group was supposed to carry out was a risky one. Four squadrons of X-wings, and four squadrons of bombers—three Y-wing squadrons and one B-wing—were currently powered down and attached to the various asteroids in the vast field. The plan was for the fighters to draw the attention of the Vong ships so the bombers and their own capital ships could take out the command and control center of the massive fleet. But, if the Vong opened fire on the asteroid field before they could get clear, they were all in trouble.

The asteroid his X-wing had affixed itself to happened to enjoy spiraling at a rapid pace, causing the universe to repeatedly flash by his cockpit. A greater man would be immune to the motion sickness caused by the repeated spinning. Unfortunately, Face was still looking for that man so that they could trade places.

A hyper-com transmission from one of the three capital ships supporting the fighter squadrons crackled softly. _"This is the Ru Murleen, Vong fleet is passing your position. Passive scans show three squawkers, one head. Hapan Fleet One is moving forwards, looks like they're trying to distract them from noticing us. That's nice of Solo."_

Face clicked once to acknowledge, and long seconds rolled by. He felt his mouth dry up. In all the missions he had been on thus far, he was pretty sure this topped the list as one of the more nerve wracking. Clinging to an asteroid and watching massive alien capital ships breeze by would unsettle anyone.

"_Fighter group, stand-by to engage."_

A literal sheet of enemy fighters, gunships, and various attack craft coasted alongside the larger vessels. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet seemed to be in no rush to meet Solo's challenge. Not that they needed to be, Face surmised wryly, comparing Solo's fleet to the Vong fleet was like comparing a gundark and a krayt dragon. Brief flashes of light darted from the wide formation as Solo's long-range batteries peppered the front of the Vong fleet with darts of green, red, and blue. Void defenses, however, held.

The krayt dragon that was the Yuuzhan Vong fleet roared in annoyance and a task group began to break off to deal with the Hapan fleet. It was in that moment that the order to attack blared through Face's fighter's comm-system.

"_Fighter squadrons, engage, engage, engage!"_

Face flipped a switch and his fighter hummed to life. "This is Wraith Leader to Diner, Ducky, and Silly Squadrons, time to become targets and give Solo a break."

The usual squadrons from the _Ru Murleen _and _Death Stroke _had been broken up due to the volunteer nature of the mission_, _and the squadrons had been reformed and renamed. Only the newly named Diner Squadron had retained its entire group of twelve pilots, though they had changed their name to fit in with the others. Certain Wraith Squadron pilots had recommended the new names as a joke, and since it was a Wraith squadron operation, the names stuck—much to Face's dismay.

"_The Vong have detected us," _Bhindi called out. _"Picking up…a whole lot of contacts."_

"Stick with your wingmen, peoples," Face saw three coralskippers veer towards his direction.

"_And concentrate your fire on anyone that looks important," _Kell Tainer added glibly, but Face could hear the tension in the big man's otherwise good natured comment.

It wasn't all that surprising considering the number of plasma and magma projectiles whizzing through space. Several X-wings were torn apart before the pilots had even realized what had hit them, and an unfortunate member of Ducky Squadron was vaporized when the asteroid he had been behind exploded in a hail of fighter-sized shrapnel.

"_Ducky Three, five are coming about on your six!"_

"_Like I can do anything about that Seven! Can you pick off a few? I'm trying to keep Ducky One and Two from becoming space dust!"_

"_Silly Leader to Diner Leader, that last shot blew out my port S-foils, I am in an uncontrolled spin…ejection not…take over!"_

"_Watch it, grutchin have been released."_

Face grimaced as he sent his snub-fighter tumbling through a volley of missiles, metallic pings and blaring alarms unnecessarily reminding him that X-wings weren't designed to deflect molten slag.

"Ton-Ton!" Face called out to his artoo unit. "Shut off the alarms and take us on a random course back towards the asteroid field!"

One of the coralskippers pursuing him exploded as ruby-red laser superheated the coral. Kell Tainer's voice called out over the com. _"Wraith Lead, I took out one of yours, wanna take out one of mine?"_

As Kell flew past, Face could only blink at the six fighters coralskippers that zoomed in after him. Juking once more, Face avoided another volley of missiles, then got in close behind one of Kell's pursuers. The coralskipper began to peel away, but Face unleashed a missile at point-blank range. The rear of the alien snub-fighter exploded, and the burnt out husk of the fighter tumbled aimlessly back into the asteroid field.

"Wraith Five, we're even."

Kell responded by looping around, pulling his pursuit with him, and blasting apart the second of three fighters that had been following Face.

_"Not anymore. You take out the rest on my tail and I'll be really, really, really grateful!"_

Two more X-wings swooped in and unleashed their own barrage, detonating one coralskipper with their combined strength, before breaking off to evade their own pursuers.

_"Tainer." _Face couldn't help but sigh in relief at the sound of Dia's voice as it came over the Wraith Squadron's communication channel. At least she was still alive and kicking. _"You now owe Piggy and I a favor."_

_"I saved your boyfriend, does that count?"_

_"Contrary to what some people think, I do not believe the commander and I are in a relationship,"_ Piggy answered. _"If we are, then I missed the…"_

_"This is Wraith Four, I'm hit!" _Rani D'ne's panicked cry caused the other members of Wraith Squadron to frantically search for her fighter.

"Rani," Face blasted a coralskipper and avoided two more. "Where are you?"

_"It's no good Wraith Lead."_ The resigned tone in her voice caused Face to tightly grip his fighter's steering column. _"It's been fun. For the first time in my life, I had a place to call ho…."_

Off to the side a blinding explosion engulfed the area that had once contained Wraith Four's X-wing. An entire squadron of coralskippers was in the process of veering away, breaking off to hunt for other targets.

"_Those bastards," _Dia snarled. _"Piggy, you're my wing, lets burn a few for Rani."_

"_I have your wing." _Piggy's voice was likewise tinged with anger, albeit more controlled than his wingman.

"_Face," _Kell contacted the Wraith Squadron leader over a private channel. _"Those bombers better begin their attack run soon, all of Diner Squadron's gone and so are most of Silly and Ducky Squadrons. There's too many of them and not enough of us."_

Face swallowed, automatically avoiding a plasma burst and slipping behind his would-be attacker. He switched comm-channels as he stitched the back of the coralskipper with his lasers. "Wraith Leader to Bomber Boys, ETA?"

"_Wraith Leader, this is Big-Boom leader, we have targeting solutions and are starting our attack runs now."_

"We'll try to keep the lanes open as long as possible." Face was forced to abandon his pursuit as more coralskippers flooded the area. "Fighter squadrons, this is Wraith Lead, bombers and the trip-caps are on the way. Hold on for a few more seconds!"

An explosion off his starboard side caused his entire fighter to shudder and the rear of his fighter to make a very unhealthy noise. Face was fairly certain that the burnt out X-wing part that floated by his cockpit was pretty high up there in terms of importance. A guess that was confirmed when his entire fighter went dark a second later. Out of the fight and hoping that the Vong saw his fighter as debris, Face could only helplessly watch the rest of the battle unfold.

***I* *I***

Acting Fleet-Captain Jagged Fel stood with his arms folded in front of him, looking out of the bridge of the Hapan Battle Dragon, _Royal Judgment. _Before him swirled a never-ending stream of golden colored particles and dust, swept up by the solar winds. His fleet, the largest of the three defending Hapes, was stationed within the bright nebula a single jump away from the Hapan system. The entire fleet was ready to jump on a moment's notice, but until then, they were unaware of how the others were faring.

As the Vong fleet crossed the asteroid belt, it was his fleet's duty to jump in system and attack the rear vanguard, throwing the enemy into further chaos. Hopefully, with the New Republic task force neutralizing the clusterships, the Vong would flee in panic or launch unorganized attacks that would further limit their number.

Then again, it was entirely possible that Han Solo and the others had been defeated before they could even give the word. That they would return to a graveyard and a burning planet was not a pleasant thought.

His thoughts strayed to the Solo's daughter, Jaina. At least she would be far away from it all. Albeit, she'd be on the Yuuzhan Vong-controlled Coruscant, searching for her brother. But, it was still safer there than in the Hapes System.

"Signal has been given, Captain Fel. Both Hapan Fleet One and Republic One have engaged"

"Bring the fleet into position. And jump when ready."

For a couple of seconds, the bridge was filled with the cyclonic blue glow of hyperspace. The dazzling display rapidly gave way to normal space as they emerged on the far edge of the system.

"Bring us into attack range," Jagged ordered and thumbed the com-line open. "Shawnkyr, report in."

His Chiss squad-mate responded promptly. _"All fighter squadrons standing by and are ready to engage."_

"Permission to engage granted."

_"Orders received."_

Jagged watched as the Clawcraft flight of fighters darted forward, leading a majority of his fleet's portion of snubfighters. The capital ships were not far behind, barreling straight towards the rear of the Vong fleet.

"Detecting slave transports and supply vessels, only a light guard."

"The fighters can handle them," Jagged replied. "Shawnkyr, disable the slave transports if you can. The first group of enemies is yours. We will take anyone coming to reinforce them."

_"Blue Flight Lead copies."_

The few light cruisers and gunboats the Yuuzhan Vong had left to protect the rear were soon lit up by the repeated explosions of several dozen warheads. Caught off guard, the first Vong casualties hadn't even realized what had hit them.

Two squadrons of fighters made a run on a Yuuzhan Vong dreadnaught, unloading torpedoes directly into its engines and bridge equivalents. The twin barrage caused explosions on either end of the ship, buckling the middle, before the entire dreadnaught was ripped apart by one final blast.

Though there were several squadrons of coralskippers in the back, the Yuuzhan Vong ethos of placing the more accomplished warriors on the front lines meant that these snub-fighters were piloted by warriors who had either been disgraced or were not so talented.

Clawcrafts, X-wings, and A-wings mercilessly tore apart the Yuuzhan Vong fighter support, before looping around to begin attack runs on the dovin basal of the slave transports.

"Captain, some of the transports are venting their cargo holds!"

Jagged showed no emotion as tiny figures tumbled to their deaths in the cold vacuum of space. "We have no reason to preserve those ships then."

The order was given, and the fast-fire laser batteries onboard his Battle Dragon efficiently tore apart the defenseless ships.

"Counting numerous cruisers and fighters reversing course," warned the sensor operator. "Firing range in thirty seconds."

"Shawnkyr, reform your lines behind our ships. Do not engage the reinforcements. Repeat, do _not_ engage."

"_Understood. All fighter squadrons form up and follow Blue Flight."_

The beginning skirmish appeared insignificant by the size of the force that had turned around to meet them. The Yuuzhan Vong had opted to go over and under the asteroid field, slowing their advance. Yet, with the size of their fleet, no amount of time would have helped the Hapans. Now, approaching like a swarm of locust from both above and below the asteroid belt, angry Yuuzhan Vong vessels poured into the secondary battlefield.

The _Royal Judgment_ shook as the opening volleys tested the reinforced shields and armor plating. Jagged remained standing. "Concentrate all fire on the lead vessel, laser and ion batteries only.

An ocean of red and blue plowed into the Yuuzhan Vong battleship with merciless force. At first the vessel's barriers held, but then they were overwhelmed and the ship was blown apart. Through the battleship's dying wreck, an endless swarm of coralskippers roared forth, guns blazing. Three corvettes from above also opened fire, peppering the Hapan fleet with molten projectiles.

"Assign targets and fire at will. Fighter squadrons, engage!"

"The Yuuzhan Vong attack is still organized. Our New Republic allies have not yet destroyed all of their communication vessels."

"We will hold out," Jagged said firmly.

An explosion rocked the lower disc of his ship and alarms began to blare.

"That was a boarding pod!"

"Get security teams into position."

The ship rocked twice more.

"Sir, one of the larger Yuuzhan Vong ships is launching those pods." The vessel in question was slightly larger than a Yuuzhan Vong battleship, and completely covered in pod-like bumps all across its oval-shaped form. One of the pods was suddenly propelled towards another one of the ships in Jagged's fleet at blinding speeds. It bypassed the shields and embedded itself into the side of the hull.

"This is a new tactic," Jagged frowned. "Have the_ Rainbows of Gallinore _and _Blue Gem_ focus their fire on that ship."

"Report from the security teams, the Yuuzhan Vong are breaking through."

Jagged nodded in acknowledgment and pulled his side-arm. "XO, you have the bridge. You four, come with me."

"Sir."

"Sir."

"How many pods are we dealing with?"

"We've been hit by three, sir. Security teams on deck eight, section five are in need of assistance."

"Inform them that help is on the way."

***I* *I***

High Priest for Yun-Yammka, Naazar, was not a happy man. His frown became even more pronounced when he saw the second of his three yammosk-carrying ships fall prey to a volley of missiles. The infidel attack force that had struck from the asteroids had been an unexpected surprise. The fools had to have known that they were consigning themselves to death. Even then, they still attacked.

Much of the ambushing fleet had already paid for their transgressions. One of their triangle capital-ships was already in ruins, its remains being churned up by the asteroids. The other triangle ship had gouts of flame erupting from all over, and half of its bridge-tower was gone.

Yet, they continued to attack. The strongest of their three capital ships continued to lay waste to Yun-Yammka's finest, while the surviving fighters and bombers began strafing runs on the last clustership.

"Order the _Eternal Crèche _to withdraw," Naazar said tersely. "Have all our vessels concentrate fire on the last of the infidel's capital ships. They will regret their course of action."

"Your Eminence, the last capital ship has changed course. They are headed directly towards us." The warrior seemed completely surprised that the infidels would dare attack the flagship of Yun-Yammka.

"We do not need to respond to its blasphemy. Continue to shield the _Eternal Crèche_ with our own vessel. Have the _yorik-et_ finish off the infidel's own fighters. Inform the pilots that they will be rewarded for every enemy they destroy."

"Yes, Your Eminence."

Naazar fell silent, observing the sensor grid. The tiny infidel fleet that had been in their way was now falling back, their number greatly reduced. They did not concern him.

"Tell Khadal to press his attack, push the infidels all the way back to Hapes."

"It will be done."

"And what word from those under attack from the infidels at our rear?"

The officer in charge of communications relayed the question, then glanced up hesitantly.

"I will not execute you for bad news," Naazar said mildly.

"Sir, the group that was sent to deal with them has been destroyed. Everyone, including the Yammka V'alh has been crushed."

"And the infidel fleet?"

"They continue to advance."

Almost as if it was accentuating the bad news, one of the infidel's missiles broke through his ship's defenses.

"Gather the rest of the fleet the moment they clear the asteroid field, we will await this new threat here. They will not be allowed to join up with the others."

"You would allow Khadal the glory of taking Hapes?" A junior officer blinked.

"I will allow Khadal the honor of slicing the tender underbelly, while we destroy the teeth of the beast of Hapes." Naazar corrected mildly. "Anyone can kill unarmed civilians, but it takes a true warrior, a true follower of Yun-Yammka, to defeat an enemy in combat."

"But the _Jeedai."_

"Do you really think that the _Jeedai_ will be cowering in fear on that planet?" Naazar glanced over to the junior officer. "They are not the type to use others as their shield. No, they will come to us."

The ship shook once more as the oval-shaped Republic cruiser continued to aim for Naazar's ship.

"Why is that ship not dead yet?" Naazar spun on another group of officers.

"Its shields are strong, your Eminence."

"Your Eminence, if the infidel ship keeps its current course, we will be forced to drop our protection of the yammosk."

"Then ensure that it cannot keep its current course, release the _zahl'o_ _yuno." _Naazar said calmly.

The order was passed on, and a wave of highly volatile _yorik-et_, bred especially for the explosion they caused upon impact, disembarked from Naazar's command ship. The snubfighters were the 'breath of the gods,' unique to the fleet of Yun-Yammka, and its pilots pledged to die for their god, for the good of the Yuuzhan Vong people.

The infidel capital ship no longer had any fighter support, the few enemy fighters that did survive were no threat. The _zalh'o yuno_ were then the perfect weapon against such a large vessel.

The first of the fighters approached the large ship, weaving and dodging around the anti-fighter laser defenses. Obviously expecting them to peel off, the gunners onboard attempt to fill the area ahead of the fighter with deadly energy. The _yorik-et_, however, made no such move, instead accelerating as it grew closer. A blink of an eye later, and a massive flare of energy appeared where the quad-laser turret had been. Both the Yuuzhan Vong snubfighter and the gun were no more.

More gouts of energy erupted all across the infidel capital ship as the suicide fighters drove their vehicles into vital points of the ship. A pair of _yorik-et_ rammed themselves into the engines of the ship, and two of the bright blue lights being emitted immediately sputtered out.

The rest of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet continued to pour fire into the damaged areas, causing secondary and tertiary explosions. Parts of the hull buckled, the bridge was little more than a flaming wreck after three of the _zahl'o yuno_ coralskippers slammed into it in quick succession. Its guns were dying one after another, another engine fell victim to a suicide run.

Yet, the ship continued its course. The remaining engines seemed to glow even brighter.

"Your Eminence, it is activating its hyperdrive!"

"Destroy that ship, now!"

"If it jumps now, it will hit us!"

"Evasive maneuvers!"

The glow around the infidel ship's engines pulsated and then, the ship was little more than a blur. Dozens of smaller ships that had been in its path were ripped apart, each collision leaving a trail of burnt out coral husks scattering in all directions. The edge of the infidel's capital ship scrapped the starboard side of Naazar's vessel, throwing everyone inside off their feet.

Before anyone could recover, the stricken capital ship detonated.

***I* *I***

Han Solo swallowed, the smoke that filled the bridge acidic to his mouth, as the bright ball of energy that was once the _Ru Murleen_ engulfed the very center of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. He knew from the reports that most of Face's taskforce had been destroyed. Only the _Errant Venture _had managed to limp away, carrying the few fighters that had made it back to it.

Unfortunately, the fate of Face's taskforce was the least of Han's worries. Despite the main portion of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet halting at the edge of the asteroid field, a good number of vessels continued their course towards Hapes. What was left of his own fleet was currently limping back towards the planet, the Yuuzhan Vong breakaway fleet in hot pursuit.

"General Solo, we are receiving a hail from one of the Yuuzhan Vong battleships."

"Let's hear it."

"_This is Khadal Lah aboard the Stalking Shadow. I assume I address the infidel commander?"_

Han cracked a small grin. "No, I'm afraid not, I'm just the ship's janitor. The commander is much too busy to speak with you."

"_Then deliver a message to him." _Khadal seemed several seconds away from blowing a fuse. _"If he surrenders, we will spare his pathetic excuse for a fleet. If not, then you will all die."_

"Are you sure there aren't any other options?"

_"There are none!"_

The line went dead.

"Sir, is it wise to antagonize the enemy commander?"

"He can't make us any dead-er," Han shrugged.

"We are being hailed again, sir."

"From Lah?"

"No sir, from the…" The comm-officer's eyes widened. "The flag of the Queen Mother."

"Her Majesty is joining the battle?" Han said incredulously.

"Yes, sir. Shall I answer the hail?"

"By all means." Han watched the officer signal that a connection had been established. "Queen Mother, to what do we owe this honor?"

_"It is only logical that the Queen Mother would stand in defense of her people."_

Han stared at the comm-system in disbelief. "Tenel Ka?"

_"I am the current Queen Mother of Hapes, yes."_

"Well…" Han cocked his head and smiled faintly. "Your Majesty. We are currently withdrawing as best we can. I don't think we will be able to protect you if we engage."

_"Then I will be the shortest living monarch Hapes has had."_ Tenel Ka's voice carried a mild hint of humor, but that humor was gone in her next sentence. _"Do not worry, General Solo. My place is with my people. We will fight alongside them and die alongside them if we must. But I have no plans to die today."_

"Care to share those plans? We could really use them."

_"Keep the lines open."_

Before Han could ask Tenel Ka to clarify, a new voice boomed over the system.

_"This is Jaina Solo, also known as the goddess Yun-Harla, calling all Vong. I just want to let you all know that I greatly disapprove of your actions and that if you don't leave now, I will destroy you."_

"What in blazes…?" Han continued to stare at the speakers, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Sir, it was an open broadcast. Sensors are picking up one Yuuzhan Vong frigate coming from the direction of Hapes…surrounded by a fleet of over fifty vessels."

"Fifty?"

"Yes, sir. But they appear to be mostly cargo freighters and junk vessels."

"Get me a communications link with my daughter!"

"Established."

"Jaina!"

_"Hey dad."_

"Jaina, I hope you know what you're doing, sweetie."

_"Buying you some time. While the Vong get all steamed up, you guys regroup."_

"Jaina…"

_"I know what I'm doing dad. If the warriors onboard those coralskippers aren't thinking straight, they probably won't even realize that that big explosion took out the last clustership."_

Han exhaled. "Alright, but you be careful."

_"Will do. And dad…."_

"Yes?"

_"It's good to hear your voice again, I've been having one hell of a day."_

"Tell me about it. May the Force be with you."

***I* *I***

Tahiri viewed the coldness of space through the senses of the _Trickster_. It sensed other Yuuzhan Vong ships nearby and was anxious to return to its own kind. Automatically, Tahiri began muttering a soothing song under her breath. The words came to her from the being that had once been Riina, the song, used by the Tuskens to calm their bantha. Only after the first verse did she realize what she was doing. She cocked her head, as if she was thinking about who she now was, then shrugged and continued to sing.

_[What is that song?] _asked the petite follower of Yun-Shuno, the Yuuzhan Vong Shamed One, Shaeri.

_[A song from the people of the desert]_ Tahiri said simply. _[It is sung to calm their animals.]_

_[But you sing it in our tongue?]_

_[Will the ro'ik chuun m'arh understand another language?]_

Shaeri seemed to mull the question over. _[I do not know, Blessed-of-Yun-Shuno. I am but a lowly Shamed One after all. I tended only to the grutchin.]_

_[First of all, please, just call me 'Tahiri.']_

_[I do not deserve that honor.]_

Tahiri rolled her eyes beneath the cognition hood. _[Then as the 'Blessed-of-Yun-Shuno' I command you to call me 'Tahiri']_

_[Yes…Tahiri]_

"Interesting conversation, Tahiri?" Jaina interrupted sensing the younger Jedi's amused annoyance.

Tahiri let out a low chuckle, seamlessly switching back to Basic. "I'm practically a divine figure to Shaeri. I'm just trying to get her to call me by my name."

_[Blessed-of-Yun-Shuno]_ The other Shamed One, Kadat, called out. _[We will be within weapons range shortly.]_

"Just when I was getting through with one," Tahiri sighed, she reached over and stroked the villip. "You're on, Yun-Harla."

Jaina moved to the villip. "Yuuzhan Vong, you face your goddess, Yun-Harla. Continue to approach and you will all die."

_"You dare blaspheme, Jaina Solo!"_

"How can it be blasphemy if it's the truth?"

_"I Khadal Lah will…" _Jaina stroked the villip again, cutting off the Vong's tirade.

"Think that was enough?" Jaina said, settling into the co-pilot's seat.

"That'd do it," Tahiri nodded.

_[Blessed-of…]_

_[It's just 'Tahiri!' Just, 'Tahiri,' Kadat.]_

_[Blessed-of-Yun-Shuno]_

"It was worth a try." Jaina grinned, recognizing Tahiri's failure to convince the second Shamed One to call her by her name.

_[The Yuuzhan Vong fleet has changed course. They are headed towards us.]_

"Well, Jaina, you got their attention." Tahiri chirped, reaching over to activate the villip again.

"Khadal Lah, I warned you. I am Yun-Harla. I have but to give the order and people will give their lives for me." Jaina deactivated the villip and pulled out her comlink. "Alright, Tenel Ka, activate the 'program.'"

The 'program' happened to be something Anakin had cooked up for the ships that had been pressed into service. It was similar to the programming in a missile, which made it easy for Anakin to adapt; only, it activated the ship's self-destruct when it was a set distance away from a target. The ships would be guided by auto-pilot. Not that the Yuuzhan Vong needed to know about it. All the Yuuzhan Vong would see was a mass of ships on a suicide course.

Jaina watched the ghost fleet head towards the charging Yuuzhan Vong. The first few ships were heavy cargo vessels, able to take a beating. By the time the Vong had torn through them, a wave of suicide ships were upon them. Whichever warrior decided to be in the front of the formation and gain the honor of killing Jaina Solo, immediately found himself in a floating mine field.

The approaching fleet broke off in a panic, and as they did, finally realized that they were no longer receiving orders from a yammosk. This compounded their confusion. Their discipline, however, was apparent by the way they were able to reform their formations even without the 'hive mind'-like mentality provided by a yammosk.

_[Does Yun-Harla have any more tricks?] _Shaeri asked, round eyes staring fearfully at the very angry Vong fleet.

_[Not having any tricks is one of her tricks.] _Tahiri replied, her voice terse as she sent the _Trickster _into a high-speed roll.

_[I do not understand.]_

_[If the Yuuzhan Vong of Yun-Yammka fear more tricks, they will not be so aggressive in their attacks.]_

_[But Yun-Harla does have more tricks?]_

_[Wait and see, Shaeri.] _Tahiri fired off several shots at a coralskipper, the _Trickster's _plasma cannons blasting the coralskippers to shreds.

"This is Jaina to the _Rock Dragon. _Queen Mother, the field is yours." Jaina switched frequencies. "Dad, how much more time do you need?"

_"How much can you give us?"_

"Another ten minutes at best, I only have one trick left. It's one of Anakin's prototypes so I only have one shot."

_"Ten minutes is fine, honey. Just do your part and get out of there as soon as you can."_

Jaina nodded and closed the channel. "Tahiri, how sure are you about this?"

"Anakin had the basic idea correct, the Yuuzhan Vong rely on gravimetric profiles to identify vessels. If we deactivate our dovin basal, using the planet's gravity to propel us instead, and then activate the decoy, it should take a few minutes for Khadal Lah and the others to even realize what has happened."

"Okay, head towards the nearest planet. On their next pass, make it seem like they hit something vital. Have…it was Kadat, right?"

"Yes, he's the acolyte of Yun-Ne'shel."

"Right, when we slow, have him release the escape pod with Anakin's gift. When he does, skim the planet's stratosphere and we'll take it from there."

"On it, Goddess," Tahiri said. She quickly translated Jaina's instructions to Kadat, then put the _Trickster _into a series of jukes and spins, firing its weapons all the while.

Predictably, the Yuuzhan Vong were compelled to follow, each of them wanting the honor of shooting down the blasphemer that was the Jedi Jaina Solo. Tenel Ka's _Rock Dragon_ and an escort of two light corvettes stayed in the back, picking off any fighters that strayed away from the _Trickster_ or began to head towards Hapes.

The ship rocked several times as weapons fire bypassed the defenses.

"If we don't do this soon, I won't have to fake being seriously damaged," Tahiri remarked wryly.

"How are we doing?"

"Well apart from having a couple squadrons of _yorik-et_, sorry, coralskippers, and seven capital ships pounding on us, just fine. We still have a little ways to go before I can dip us into the stratosphere."

Shaeri glanced at one of the diagnostic panels and began a countdown.

"Tell me again why she and the other one didn't put on the cognition hood earlier?" Jaina gripped the bulkhead as another volley blew pieces off her ship.

"It's a sacred duty only the warriors or priestly caste can carry out." Tahiri explained. "They were afraid of being smote by the gods for thinking of doing something above their station."

"Fun way to live."

"Hey, to us, we're probably just as weird. I mean, we have the Force. Something that they can't see or experience, and it's like a religion to us." Tahiri protested.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out," Jaina winced.

Tahiri accepted her apology with a nod. "We're in position now."

Jaina pulled out a remote control device and activated several buttons. "Grav-generator active. Release the escape pod and deactivate the dovin basal."

Kadat made a sound of acknowledgment.

As their propulsion and shielding systems were forced into a slumber, the gravity of the planet took over and began pulling them in. Tahiri clenched her jaw as she tried to control the angle of their descent. "Dipping into the stratosphere, hang on!"

The entire ship shuddered as they passed through the outer layers of the planet, their ship glowing from the friction. As it did, a lone pod fired off in the opposite direction, twirling uncontrollably. A second later, the many plasma and magma projectiles converged on it and blew the pod into atoms.

_"Ha!" _Khadal Lah called out victoriously over an open channel. _"Did I not say that the Jaina Solo was an imposter? No mere mortal can match the powers of the goddess Yun-Harla. Not even a Jeedai!"_

"Time to ruin his fun," Jaina said cheerfully, motioning to Tahiri to activate the villip.

"Khadal's probably going to die of a stroke before anything," Tahiri said, smiling.

"This is Yun-Harla calling Khadal Lah, if that was the best you can do, I am sorely disappointed in you. You know what, you're not even worth my time. Now, if some other warrior under your command was smarter and stronger than you, perhaps I would stay and fight. But until then, I will leave the Queen Mother of Hapes to deal with you."

Tahiri simply hung her head and shook it, chuckling to herself, as Khadal began a series of furious rants. After the warrior repeated an especially gruesome threat, Tahiri deactivate the villip and briefly slipped from the cognition hood. "You definitely know how to annoy a Yuuzhan Vong."

Jaina matched Tahiri's amused grin. "At least he isn't attacking Hapes anymore."

One of the Shamed Ones quickly sounded out a warning and Tahiri put the cognition hood back on. "Looks like we have company."

"How'd they find us?"

"By visual, probably. These are the followers of Yun-Yammka after all, they're better than the average warrior."

"Great, send a couple jolts of plasma at them and take us towards my dad's fleet."

"Jolts of plasma delivered," Tahiri repeated, pulling the ship up out of the planet. "Angry Yuuzhan Vong following."

"When are they not angry?" Jaina said dryly.

The explosions once again resumed all around their ship.

"Coralskippers coming in much fast this time," Tahiri said, cursing in Yuuzhan Vong when a blast wounded the _Trickster_. "There's also a Yuuzhan Vong battle cruiser trying to cut us off."

"Think it's Khadal?"

"I'd be surprised if it isn't. All the other ships in his fleet are trying to herd us in its direction."

"Fun," Jaina said dryly. "I think we've brought all the time we can, get us back to the rest of dad's fleet."

"On it."

"Queen Mother, we are pulling out, fall back to the rest of the fleet."

_"Acknowledged."_

"We have a problem, Jaina."

"It's about time we had one of those," Jaina said darkly.

"We won't be able to break out of this planet without getting seriously pounded. Our dovin basal was hurt in the last volley so our speed and defenses are a fraction of what they should be."  
>Jaina winced. "Fine, take us back planet-side, we'll try to out maneuver them in atmosphere."<p>

"Take over," Tahiri motioned to the organic-looking yoke. "I've told the _Trickster_ to accept orders from you. You're a better pilot than me."

Jaina nodded grimly. "Let's hope we brought enough time."

***I* *I***

High Priest Naazar picked himself off the deck and glanced about the chaos on the bridge of his ship. Officers were frantically relaying and receiving information, others were running about to determine the damage. In all, panic had gripped them, driving them mad.

"Enough!" Naazar roared. "We are servants of Yun-Yammka, not some confused crècheling who doesn't know an amphistaff from a stick!"

Silence fell.

Naazar nodded once in approval, then pointed to an officer. "You, report."

"The explosion threw off our dovin basals and caused severe damage on the lower decks. Many are dead, but our ship is still functional, your Eminence."

"Good, and you," Naazar motioned to another. "What do you have to say?"

"We lost many ships due to that treacherous act. Among them, the _Eternal Crèche_."

Naazar mentally cursed, the news of the loss of the last clustership was not good. Without the yammosks, his fleet would not be able to mount an effective attack, or counter-attack. Though he still outnumbered the fleets of Hapes by many, with no way to coordinate his people, the numbers did not matter.

"What of the infidel fleet that jumped in behind us?"

"They are still on approach, our rear-guard has been completely annihilated. But, before they died, they reported inflicting heavy casualties."

"And Khadal's progress? Has he reached Hapes yet?"

The officer who had been the target of Naazar's question paled slightly. "He has not."

"Explain."

"Jaina Solo has entered the battle. She continues to claim to be Yun-Harla."

"And what does this have to do with Khadal's lack of progress?"

"He…he thought he could obtain greater honor if he captured or killed the _Jeedai_."

Naazar's face darkened. "Order him to attack Hapes now! We will miss our opportunity if he does not."

The order was sent, but the villip operator seemed reluctant to report back. "He is not accepting your orders, your Eminence."

"What!"

"He suspects that you wish the honor of capturing Jaina Solo yourself and does not want to follow your commands. He said that Hapes will still be there after Jaina Solo. But that the reverse was not certain."

"That fool!" Naazar hissed. "Helmsman, began withdrawing the fleet from this system."

"Your Eminence?"

"We have no means to control the fleet without a yammosk, our own command ship is damaged, and we have no idea if the infidels have any more plans. We are attacking their home territory, which they know more about than we. At the moments, the events are not favorable for us. There will be other days to capture the _Jeedai_. Today is not that day."

"As you command."

"And what of Khadal?"

"Let him do what he wishes with the warriors under his command. Perhaps he will still be lucky enough to capture Hapes, perhaps not. Yun-Yammka has no need for idiots."

***I* *I***

_"Fleet-Captain Fel, the enemy fleet is withdrawing."_ The voice over the intercom informed.

Jagged Fel, however, had more pressing concerns. Such as the two Yuuzhan Vong warriors trying to flank him. Directly in front of him was the body of one of the security personnel, a razor bug steadily eating its way through the unfortunate man's remains. Directly behind Jagged was a similar sight, two fallen members of the security team felled by a single razor-bug that had cut through both of them and had embedded itself in the bulkhead wall.

The lights in the room, an arboretum, were flickering on and off. Both Yuuzhan Vong warriors were stalking him from the catwalks above. Jagged's back, still sore from the tumble he had taken when one of the warriors had kicked him off said catwalk, protested as he crouched down low. At least it he wasn't dead.

Movement, and Jagged fired off his blaster. The shadow was gone before the bolts hit. One of his shots struck the wall, while another served an electrical cable, sending a live wire sparking to the ground. More movement, and Jagged swung his blaster around. Only this time, the warrior burst out of the greenery with a yell and rapped Jagged's wrist with an amphistaff.

Jagged dropped his blaster on reflex and quickly rolled out of the way. He pulled a vibroblade and just barely avoided a foot to the face. The warrior pressed his attack, amphistaff whirling and slicing through the foliage. Jagged stumbled backwards, once again rolling to avoid a fatal strike. His roll took him right over the dead body of another member of the security team.

As well as the member's blaster rifle.

Coming out of his roll, Jagged grabbed the blaster from the corpse while the warrior continued to charge. Jagged sprung up to one knee and squeezed off several well timed shots. The first few shots struck the warrior in his vonduum crab armor, staggering him. Then, tracking upwards, the bolts struck the warrior in the throat and face.

With a surprised gurgle, the warrior was halted mid-charge and collapsed to the ground.

The moment the warrior fell, however, the second dropped down from above. Jagged let out a gasp as the warrior punched him in the gut. The human pilot was then lifted off the ground and thrown across the room, coming to a sliding halt against a planter box.

Spitting blood and wiping his mouth, Jagged quickly tried to locate the warrior. Which he found, only when he was lifted up by the back of his shirt and hurled to the near wall. Stars filled Jagged's vision, and he saw the blurry figure of the hulking warrior approach. The warrior bent down to pick Jagged up again, but Jagged kicked away the hand and scrambled backwards.

His motion nearly took him over the fallen electrical cable. In one last move of desperation, Jagged gripped the sparking cable and thrust it forward, just as the Yuuzhan Vong warrior reached for him. The cable connected to the warrior's open hand, and the jolt of electricity flash-fried the warrior.

Smoking, the Yuuzhan Vong warrior dropped to the ground, much deader than his predecessor.

_"Fleet-Captain Fel, we are attempting to link back up with General Solo's Fleet. I left several vessels behind to pick up any survivors of Garik Loran's group._

Breathing heavily, Jagged straightened and brushed off his uniform the best he could. Though bruised and battered, he made his way to the comlink at the door and replied. "Are there any Yuuzhan Vong still in system?"

_"A smaller task force has been left behind. They are currently pursuing Jaina Solo."_

The weariness immediately left Jagged. "Then bring the fleet around and move to assist Jedi Solo." As an afterthought, he added. "So long as there are Yuuzhan Vong in this system, they are a danger Hapes."

Jagged then deactivated the comm and leaned against the door frame, flinching as his ribs twinged. Taking several breaths, he disengaged himself and forced himself to walk back through a corpse filled hallway. Bodies, human and Yuuzhan Vong littered the area, the consequences of a suicide boarding squad. These Vong had tried to make their way to the engines, but the security forces had caused them to abandon the plan. The Vong had been stopped, but at great cost.

Jagged blocked out the devastation as he limped through the hallway. One battle was fought, now he had to attend to another, such was the life of a soldier.

***I* *I***

The Battle of Hapes was nearing its conclusion as Han Solo directed his fleet towards his daughter's position. The time Jaina had brought had allowed his battered bunch to catch their breath and recollect themselves. The withdrawal of the main portion of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet had caused cheers to go up all around, but when a sizable force was left behind, they had realized that the fight wasn't quite over.

"Captain Fel's group will be on station in another thirty minutes," reported the helm operator.

"Time 'til we reach my daughter's position?"

"Ten minutes. The fighter squadrons will be there in four. The Queen Mother can be there in two, but she will be drastically outnumbered."

"Switch me over to Kyp's group." Han said. "Kyp, it's Han. I'll leave my daughter to you, get her out of there."

_"Don't worry so much Han, Jaina's a tough girl. The Dozen, or what's left of us, is on it."_

"I appreciate it, kid." Han sighed, slumping back in the captain's chair. Though his fighter groups hadn't been quite as wiped out as those in Face's group, they still had taken heavy casualties. Kyp's Dozen was now Kyp's Five, with other squadrons receiving a similar deduction in numbers.

The defense of Hapes had cost much, but at the same time, the defenders could actually feel that victory was near.

The next ten minutes were the longest of Han's life as the _Flames of Dathomir_ streamed towards the planet the _Trickster_ was using as cover. His ship now had more than burnt layers of paint as damage. Two of the engines had been destroyed by suicide coralskippers, and multiple hull breaches decorated the exterior of the ship. They had lost two-thirds of their weapon batteries and their hyperdrive had been knocked out. Not that they need it. The latter, not the former. They definitely had a need for guns.

By the time the capital ships limped into the fight, the battle was already raging. Tenel Ka and her two escort ships were doing their best to assist Kyp and the other fighter squadrons, but the numbers were against them. The Hapan corvettes and the _Rock Dragon_ were being battered left and right by several Yuuzhan Vong cruisers. All the while, the diminished Hapan fighter squadrons were doing their best to hold off the numerically superior Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers. The arrival of Han's group of capital ships was much appreciated.

"Target the nearest Vong ship and let 'em have it," Han ordered. "Sensors, can you locate my daughter?"

"We wouldn't be able to differentiate her ship from the other Vong, it has no New Republic or Hapan IFF."

"Blast it! Rhysode, use your Jedi sense, find her! The last thing she needs is for everyone to start firing one her."

"She's making a run towards the planet's moon," Ganner replied after a moment.

"Sensors?"

"I've picked up three Yuuzhan Vong frigates a battleship and a battle cruiser in that area. I can't tell who is who."

"Well get over there and fire at the ones firing on one of those frigates."

"Yes, sir."

"We have Yuuzhan Vong ships on an intercept course."

"Tell the _Red Sun_ and _Rainfall _to cover us," Han said, mentioning the two Hapan battle cruisers that was their escort.

"The _Red Sun _is responding, by the _Rainfall_ is bogged down in enemy ships."

"Alone the _Sun_ won't be able to hold off our three friends," Han swore. "Is anyone else in position to help?"

"Three fighters from Vanguard Squadron are offering their complement of missiles."

"See if they can't knock out the Vongs' engines."

Ganner, who had been looking over the shoulder of one of the sensor operators caught Han's eye. "We've manage to isolate one of the Vong frigates as Jaina's."

"Broadcast the information to the rest of the fleet."

"Already done."

"And the Vong fleet?"

"Their attacks are unorganized and haphazard, but they still show a discipline that's keeping their ships effective in battle."

"Of course they would," Han grumbled. "Put me in contact with my daughter's frigate."

_"Dad?"_

"Hey sweetie, you look like you're in a bind."

_"You know me, just carrying on the family tradition."_

"Need a hand?"

_"Some warrior named Khadal is in the Vong battle cruiser. If you can vape him, the others will probably follow the main group out of the system."_

"On it," Han said. "Comm-officer, get whoever we can and make a beeline for the battle cruiser. Make it a priority target."

"Both the _Rock Dragon_ and _Morning Crest_ are moving into position."

Han flicked through the read-out and statuses of the allied ships. The aft of Tenel Ka's vessel was completely in the red, with multiple breaches and fires raging. It was the text-book definition of someone who had gotten their rear shot off. The Hapan battle cruiser, _Morning Crest,_ on the other hand, looked as if it had received a bad sunburn. The entire ship was a depicted in a light red, showing moderate damage from bridge to engines. Atmosphere was venting at various intervals, yet, the captain somehow kept the ship together. He had to hand it to the resoluteness of the Hapan officers. Though the fact they were defending their home planet with their queen looking over their shoulders might have had something to do with it.

"We're also picking up a squadron of fighters and two corvettes," the comm-officer reported. "All others are…"

"Sir! We've just lost the _Red Sun_! Two Yuuzhan Vong cruisers still moving to intercept."

_"Flames of Dathomir_, _this is Royal Leader and what's left of Trident and Radiant Squadrons. By orders of the Queen Mother, Tenel Ka Djo, we're at your disposal."_

"Great, how many warheads do you guys have left?"

_"We're all out, unfortunately. On the bright side, the Vong no longer have any fighter support."_

"Alright," Han exhaled to himself. He switch the comm back on. "Okay, do your best to take out the engines of the two ships trying to get in our way. Once you do, get out of here and rendezvous in orbit around Hapes. Reload if you can, because if this doesn't work, we'll still have a large number of bad guys to deal with."

_"Affirmative, Flames. We'll do our best."_

"General Solo, we're in firing range now."

Han stabbed a finger at the viewport. "Give Khadal everything we have."

"All functioning batteries firing now."

***I* *I***

Had Jacen's eyes been open, he would have seen a stream of violent bolts of energy descend onto the Yuuzhan Vong chasing his sister. Maintaining the Force-meld between the countless Jedi in the region, however, required a fair amount of concentration. If he focused hard enough he could even pick out the individual thoughts from the Jedi within the meld.

_Kell Tainer you better come back to me and your son alive! I am not losing you!_

_Captain, tell Solo that our hijacked destroyer has been knocked out of commission. We're taking the Typhoon assault shuttle out of here._

_I've lost another one. Great, I just keep leading Jedi to their deaths don't I? Han was definitely right about me._

_This is insane, I can't believe we're actually going to come out of this alive._

"Anything of interest, Jacen?"

Jacen opened his eyes to see Vergere crouched down in front of him. "Not really.

"A pity. " Vergere took a seat next to him. They were in the captain's quarters, sound-proofed for privacy and the perfect place to concentrate. "Perhaps, if you will allow me to join with you, through a Force-bond, I can show you more."

"I'd be grateful for any help you can offer." Jacen allowed his eyes to flutter close.

_Reach out through the Force, Jacen. Use all your senses. Remember what I taught you on Coruscant. The Force is one with __everything__. Concentrate on the slaveseed I have implanted in you, my gift to you. Feel it react to the presence of the Yuuzhan Vong. Pass the bulkheads, through the void of space._

Jacen tried to concentrate on the alien life embedded within him, his breathing shallow as he recalled the pain and agony associated with it.

_That's it. It is a living creature, no different than you or me. Just as you feel pain, it does too. Use that pain to find a common ground. All is one with the Force._

Jacen exhaled shakily. It was if he had suddenly plunged himself into a pitch black pool of water. Icy cold sensations spreading out from his chest, starting where the slave-seed was and coursing to his limbs. His breathing became even more ragged, panic, he couldn't breathe, fear of dying.

_Shhh….shhh….you will not die Jacen Solo. I will not let you. But you can see it, can you not? The spark of life, not of this galaxy._

And through the darkness, Jacen suddenly saw a shadow. He focused on it, anchoring himself to this strange presence within him. The moment he made contact with it, it was as if a switch had suddenly been thrown. He let out a shuddering gasp, his eyes flying open, but unseeing. He recognized this shadow. It was so similar to the many creatures he had connected to in the past. It was the slave-seed, but it was more.

Jacen stared vacantly at the bulkhead. It was as if the entire ship had vanished from around him. He was sitting, cross-legged, in space. The living entities the Yuuzhan Vong used as ships were pulsating, clear as day, all around him. He could make out individual warriors aboard each ship, the alien grutchin and beating hearts within the dovin basals. All of them were glowing.

With his slaveseed as his focus, Jacen could almost, just almost, sense the thoughts of the warriors, but the barrier between them was too wide. In shock, Jacen pulled himself out of this strange world, cold sweat soaking his shirt as the room around him came back into focus.

Vergere inclined her head, looking pleased. "For a beginner, that was not bad, Jacen Solo. With practice, you will no doubt do well."

"That was Vongsense, wasn't it?" Jacen breathed. "What Anakin learned to do when he got back from Yavin Four."

"You tell me," Vergere chirped lightly. "I only helped you to see what you needed to see, that the galaxy is so much more than light or dark. There is so much more even your vaunted Skywalker does not know of the Force."

"Can other Jedi learn how to sense the Vong?"

"I am afraid not," Vergere shook her head. "It requires a certain aptitude and an open mind."

"An open mind?"

"Tell me, would all Jedi approve of using pain to achieve a new insight into the universe?" Vergere said mockingly.

Jacen blinked, silently studying Vergere for a moment. "They would not."

"If one is prejudiced against what one might consider 'dark side' techniques, then one will never be able to reach the same understanding you have."

"But what about Anakin? Didn't he reach the same understanding of the Force?"

"Ask him what he senses," Vergere said calmly. "Ask him how clear his 'Vongsense' is. I have taught you something that can only be learned through the technique I just showed you. On Coruscant I stripped away your fear, your happiness, your despair, your hope, until the only thing left was pain. I did so for a reason. The Yuuzhan Vong embrace pain as their religion. Once one is in pain, nothing else exists, nothing else matters except for the desire for the pain to end. You understand them in a way no other Jedi can. That is why you saw what you did when you focused on your slaveseed. That is why your visions will always be as clear. Tell me, Jacen Solo, do you believe any other Jedi has the capacity for such understanding? Will they ever see the Yuuzhan Vong as something other than heartless monsters?"

Jacen thought for a moment. He was about to agree wholeheartedly, but then, a name came to him. "Tahiri."

Vergere tilted her head curiously. "Tahiri?"

"Tahiri…Kwaad. She was partially shaped on Yavin Four."

"Ah…yes." Vergere tilted her head in the other direction. "She is close to your brother, is she not?"

"They're best friends," Jacen confirmed. "Maybe more. I haven't been the closest to him recently."

"Then perhaps, later, you can try and teach her how to see as you do," Vergere said, despite her words, her statement sounded more like an order than a recommendation. "But, to the matter at hand. While you were viewing the Yuuzhan Vong, did you see anything that could help the others obtain a victory?"

Jacen briefly wracked his mind. He had been more surprised by anything and couldn't remember much. With another breath, he focused back on the slaveseed, the pain that bound them together. The room melted away once again, he was among the stars, among the glowing entities that bore the life energies of the Yuuzhan Vong. Slowly, he surveyed each ship.

But even as he did, a throbbing in his head, that had once been an echo, grew in strength. Jacen endured it for as long as he could before returning his senses back to the room. He immediately grabbed his head, gasping as he did.

Vergere looked on, expressionlessly.

"What…?" Jacen gasped, a coppery taste in his mouth informed him that he had bitten his tongue.

"You have only just begun to see the Yuuzhan Vong for who they are. Practice will allow you to see more, but until then, you should limit yourself. Knowledge is good, but in excess, unhealthy." Vergere said, as if lecturing a student. "Now, before you forget…"

Jacen nodded and reached back out to the Force-meld. He felt various levels of surprise from the others, but ignored it, instead revealing what he had learned.

***I* *I***

Han turned his attention back on the main target. Khadal Lah's ship, the _Stalking Shadow,_ had a powerful defensive network, and it was clear that they wouldn't be able to stop him before he reached Jaina's ship. Despite this, Han and the rest of the Hapan ships continued to surge forward. Ganner, acting on advice from Jacen, was helping to focus the multitude of fire on several key locations on the Vong battle cruiser. The effects were slowly but surely making themselves known.

"All ships, continue to fire on Khadal's vessel!" Han ordered, gripping the arms of his chair seat.

Hapan fighters swooshed in from all directions, firing the last of their warheads and cycling their laser cannons as rapidly as possible. The smaller capital ships limped in to add to the destruction, turbolaser and ion batteries pouring pure destruction onto the massive Vong ship.

Torpedoes fired from fighters and capital ships flew by plasma projectiles, streaks of yellow and blue burning through space in an exchange of fire. Several of the torpedoes hit, downing several Yuuzhan Vong ships and damaging others. Plasma projectiles smashed across the shields of the Hapan vessels, and one battleship received a direct hit on the bridge. The resulting implosion ripped it apart, causing the ships in formation close by to veer away.

The hull of Khadal Lah's ship was already eroding from the constant bombardment when Jagged Fel's fleet group joined the fray. Over a dozen, intact and powerful capital ships came storming in at full speed. Two small Yuuzhan Vong vessels were smashed against the hull of Jagged's flagship, while said ship unloaded its full armament into Khadal's vessel.

The _Stalking Shadow _tried to fight back, targeting Jaina's vessel with any weapon it could. But the moment a plasma cannon opened fire, it was hit with repeated laser and missile blasts until it was a smoking pit in the side of the Vong battle cruiser. Khadal's ship was fast running out of guns, and out of healthy segments of ship.

An explosion rippled across its spine, sending charred bits of coral flying everywhere. The Hapan vessels relentlessly took advantage of the wound and pounded the inside of the Vong ship with everything they had. The _Stalking Shadow_ shuddered violently, before more explosions began to punch out holes in various locations.

The death blow occurred when Jaina sent the _Trickster_ on a final loop. Once lined up with the Yuuzhan Vong command ship, the stolen frigate's weapons blazed, pouring plasma and magma in sheets of destruction. The _Stalking Shadow_ seemed to expand for a fraction of a second, before it blew apart in an all-consuming fireball.

There was no celebration, however. The remaining Yuuzhan Vong ships still seemed willing to fight to the death and were determined to take as many Hapans with them as possible. Several of the more damaged Yuuzhan Vong vessels steered themselves directly at the _Flames of Dathomir_ and other Hapan capital ships.

Not all were shot down in time.

Han was thrown off his feet as one particular Yuuzhan Vong ship slammed into the _Flames of Dathomir_.

"Report!" Han called, he winced as he pulled himself up to his feet. He was definitely getting too old for this.

"The impact severed the lower saucer," a bloodied helmsman reported. "Heavy casualties. The Yuuzhan Vong, however, have been routed and Fleet-Captain Fel's forces are securing the area. We have recovery crews out now."

Han rolled his eyes. "Great, so much for keeping the most advance ship in the Hapan fleet in one piece."

The Hapan captain inclined her head. "At least you promised to pay for the damages. You are in command after all, general."

"As long as you rename the ship after me," Han said dryly. "I need to be getting something out of the deal."

"You want a ship named, the _Han Solo_? A Hapan ship?"

"Good point. You can name it after Anakin. He did just rescue Jacen and the Queen Mother after all," Han reached up and found that his fall to the deck had cut a gash in his head. He made a face. "Provided Leia lets me live long enough to provide the donation."

"I will inform the Queen Mother of your decision."

"Wait, you do know I was joking, right? Right?"

"You have a problem with calling a ship the _Anakin Solo?_"

"I'm just saying, to name a ship after my kids is a little much. They're still alive after all."

"In the end, it is still the Queen Mother's decision," the captain said, though a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Wait a minute, you're messing with me!"

"Sir, you have known the people of Hapes for a long time. We have no sense of humor."

Han rubbed at his face tiredly. "Out of all the Hapan captains, they team me up with a comedian. At least we've got this battle under our belts."

"Indeed," the Hapan captain glanced through a scrolling list of reports. "But the cost was great."

"We're still alive, captain."

"We are. You command well, for a man. It is clear why you are considered a hero in the New Republic. Perhaps…after today, you will be seen as a hero by the people of Hapes as well."

"Naw, leave that hero business to the younger generation. I just want this war to be over, to retire in peace, and watch my kids grow up and be happy."

"You are well on your way to accomplishing your wish." They looked out the cracked viewport, seeing the burnt out husks of so many ships, Yuuzhan Vong and Hapan alike. "If you and your allies continue to win battles such as this, perhaps the war is not far from its end."

***I* Chapter End *I***

21/7/12: Minor edits. Story will be over sixty chapters long when I'm done with it (currently on Final Prophecy, chapter 57. Maybe two more chapter, then an intermission, then a 7-9 chapter Unifying Force).


	10. Interlude

**Ten**

**I** **I**

It was if the entire planet was celebrating. Everyone was out in the streets, streamers and fireworks filling the air. Sky-platforms were raining confetti as everyone screamed in joy until their throats were sore. Shuttles descended from the sky; landing in the streets, on the outskirts of town, anywhere there was room. As they emptied, the soldiers who emerged were mobbed by the ecstatic crowd. Several larger landing craft touched down, and though these were filled with the wounded, they received just as warm a welcome.

For a planet that underwent a civil war, regicide, three changes of the crown (only one of which was official), and an alien invasion fleet all within a two day period, Hapes was in relatively good condition.

When the _Rock Dragon_ entered the atmosphere, escorted by a mishmash of fighters from different squadrons, the local HoloNet cameras recorded every meter of its descent. The cheers increased in volume as it made a pass over the capital city, the battered fighters around it flying in a perfect diamond formation. As the _Rock Dragon _neared the palace, its escort split off in four directions before flying in an upward arc.

The _Rock Dragon _touched down to a royal welcome, with both Isolder and Teneniel at the forefront of a column of honor guards. Tenel Ka emerged from the craft, inclining her head politely at those before her. As one, both Isolder and Teneniel knelt before her. The large crowd of honor guards followed suit.

"Welcome back, Queen Mother," Isolder said formally. "We are grateful that you have returned victorious."

Tenel Ka quirked an eyebrow. "As am I. Rise father. Mother."

Isolder rose. "Traditions must be observed."

"I believe celebration is more in order than tradition today," Tenel Ka remarked. She noted the rest of the crowd. "Rise."

"Three cheers for the Queen Mother!" Isolder called out in order. "She has passed her trial and led our people to a resounding victory!"

As the entire platform erupted in cheer, Tenel Ka briefly narrowed her eyes at her father. Even so, she took in the good atmosphere with some amount of relief. Evidently earning the support of her people wouldn't be as challenging as she had expected.

"It is not often I will have the opportunity to embarrass you, daughter." Isolder remarked with a ghost of a smile.

"Perhaps, some traditions should be maintained after all," Tenel Ka said with a mock glare as the cheers died down.

Isolder simply inclined his head and stepped to the side, his smile not leaving his face.

Teneniel stepped forward and gently took her daughters hands in her own. "I wish you a long and happy reign, my daughter."

At the sound of her voice, Tenel Ka met her mother's eyes. "You are not staying?"

"Hapes…" Teneniel appeared to search for the right words. "I no longer have a place on Hapes. What I once had, I lost the day I lost your sister."

"Where will you go?" Tenel Ka did her best to fight back the swell of emotion in her stomach.

"To Dathomir, of course," Teneniel said. "There I will find myself again. Find what I need to continue to live."

"Does father know this?"

"He does. He has offered to come with me, but instead I will have him stay here and advise you."

"Will _you_ be okay?" Tenel Ka reflexively tightened her grip around her mother's bony hands.

Teneniel freed one hand and gently cupped her daughter's cheek. "Do not worry for me, my daughter. The people of Hapes are now your first concern, your life. I regret that I could not be strong enough to continue to carry this burden, but I know that you will make a fine ruler."

"I will miss you." The words were out of Tenel Ka's mouth before she could stop them.

"As I, you, daughter," Teneniel replied, dropping both her hands. "Take care, and…may the Force be with you."

**I** **I**

Despite the celebrations occuring throughout Hapes, not many were witness to the grim business occurring back in the battlefield. The recovery of pilots who had gone EV, the patching together of badly damaged ships, and scraping those too far gone, was a laborious task that required much coordination. Sifting through the graveyard of ships, especially those closest to the asteroid belt, was a dangerous task. There was no telling what, if any, traps the Yuuzhan Vong might have left. Added to this difficulty was the fact that many of the debris were already floating into the asteroid belt itself; being churned apart like a swimmer going through a series of rapids. Secondary explosions flashed, as leaking reactors and power converters detonated upon impact with the large belt of space rock.

And looking at it all was Booster Terrik, the captain of the _Errant Venture. _The only Imperial Star Destroyer in private ownership_._ Or what was left of it anyways. The entire front third of the prow was gone, and it looked as if a giant herd of Rancors had been allowed to play on the surviving portion of the ship. Fires ran rampant on nearly every deck, going out only after eating up all the oxygen in the area. Over the course of the battle, his ship had gone from being fully equipped, to having no guns at all. The bridge deflector shields were non-existent. As was a good portion of the bridge tower itself, thanks to a suicidal Yuuzhan Vong corvette.

Now, staring at the scene from the ship's secondary bridge, the former-smuggler-turned-Star Destroyer captain rubbed the back of his head in wonder. "I guess Booster Terrik's luck hasn't run out yet."

"Mom says there's no such thing as luck."

Booster glowered at the Tainer's child. "Yeah, yeah, the Force, I know boy. But tell me, will the Force also repay me for the damages to the ship? I'll have to be really lucky to get the New Republic to foot the bill. Unless, of course, you want to use your Jedi ways and make them pay me?"

"That'd be abusing the Force," Doran Sarkin-Tainer commented with a frown.

"There, so you see, there's also a great matter of luck involved in life," Booster said, as if it settled things. "Do you have a fix on your mom's X-wing?"

Doran pointed to a cluster of debris. "There, dad's there too."

"Nel'shar, set a course to 'there'," Booster ordered his Twi'lek helmsman.

"Course set."

"At least that's another two Wraiths recovered," said the only Wraith to survive with her X-wing intact and in operational order, Bhindi Drayson. Of the others, two were still missing, Rani D'ne was dead, and the rest were now in bacta tanks with varying degrees of near-fatal injuries. "Now all we have to do is find the boss and Dia Passik."

"Don't suppose your Jedi abilities can help here too?" Booster glanced at Doran. "My ship is leaking atmosphere and we can't stay out here much longer."

"I don't know dad's commander well enough," Doran shook his head. "But once we get mom back on board, she can help."

"Wonderful," Booster remarked dryly. "And she better help us find Loran. That man owes me a new set of guns."

"Sir," the replacement communication's officer, the original one was sucked out of the bridge during the hull breach, called out. "We have an incoming communications from the _Pulsar Skate._"

"Let's hear it."

_"Daddy! Are you okay!" _Mirax's panicked voice filled the secondary bridge.

"Of course I'm okay!" Booster grumbled. "It'll take more than a fleet of cut up alien rejects to take down Booster Terrik."

_"But your ship…The bridge… I mean, Corran told me you were okay but…"_

"I said I'm okay already, so quit your worrying."

_"You obviously sound fine."_ Mirax's next comment was given in a choked laugh.

"And you, Mirax? Since that no good son-in-law of mine had to drag you into this mess, you better not have gotten hurt."

_"I'm fine, dad."_ Everyone on the bridge could almost hear Mirax roll her eyes. _"And Corran is right here."_

"Good," Booster huffed. "Then I don't have to repeat myself when I say that Cor-Sec will be in serious trouble if he ever makes me come after the two of you like this again."

_"Love you too, father-in-law."_

"That's it! I…"

"_Do you need any help with the recovery efforts?"_

Booster glared at the comm-system. "If you weren't married to my daughter…Anyway, I seemed to have misplaced two Wraiths; you think you could use your Jedi magic and make them appear?"

_"We'll get right on it. And Booster…"_

"What?"

_"I mean it when I say that it's great to see that you made it out of this in one piece."_

"I wish the same can be said for my ship," Booster muttered. "Just get going and find those Wraiths, Cor-Sec."

_"Will do, Pulsar Skate out."_

The channel closed and Booster stared impassively at the graveyard once more. Doran tilted his head up as his Force-assisted hearing picked up Booster chanting something under his breath.

"I am not getting soft on him, I am never going to warm to him…Good for nothing Jedi Cor-Sec"

**I** **I**

Anja Gallandro woke to the soft beeping of a monitor and let out a small sigh. She recognized the lounge of the _Lady Luck_. "I'm still alive, huh?"

"Yes you are, young lady," Lando said. He made his way over from the opposite side of the lounge and crouched down by her. "How do you feel?"

Anja blinked up at the ceiling, realizing that she couldn't feel a thing. Nor could she move. "Numb."

"That's good. That means the new implant is working."

"New?"

"We took off shortly after the Vong left to get you some high-end medical care," Lando said. "The Jedi did what they could for you, but you needed a more permanent solution. You burnt out your old implant and worsened your condition."

"I'm still alive," Anja pointed out.

"You can thank the new implant for that," Lando motioned towards the implant, brushing her hair out of her eyes for her. "From what the doctors said. If it weren't for this little piece of tech, your body would currently have painful spasms beyond your control. After a couple of days, your body's nervous system should return to normal. You'll still have to tap your implant every so often, but it's better than the alternative. Your nervous system is degrading at an even faster rate than before and the only thing we can really do is delay its progress. Tapping the implant will cause paralysis to all but the most vital parts of your body. At the same time any pain as well as the negative effects of your condition, will be halted."

"I didn't have a choice, Lando."

"I know, I know," Lando said, he suddenly looked a lot older than she had ever seen him. "You just get better, Ms. Gallandro."

"I'm glad working for you had such great health benefits after all," Anja managed with a small laugh.

"You know me. I treat my people the best," Lando said with a winning smile, though Anja could tell it was forced. "Can't have the competition steal them away."

Anja blinked back tears. "Don't worry about me, Lando. I'll be fine. Where are we headed now?"

"To buy a cargo ship, and then to drop off the cargo with another New Republic fleet," Lando answered.

"You have cargo but no ship to transport it?"

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it. This was more of a spur of the moment thing. It was only after we got your treatment that I realized we didn't have a large enough ship for the cargo I had."

"What's the ship called?" Anja was beginning to find not being able to move a bit frustrating.

"Oh, something along the lines of _Record Time_ I think," Lando shrugged. "The contact and seller belongs to Tendra, so she'd know more."

Anja felt a wave of fatigue and she closed her eyes again. "Great, I'll ask her later."

"Get some rest, Ms. Gallandro. That's an order."

"Yes sir, boss." Anja said. "And thanks for taking care of me. It must have been a pain."

"No," Lando smiled sadly, but Anja was already fast asleep. "No trouble at all, young lady. You just keep on living. I'm not ready to say goodbye to another friend just yet."

**I** **I**

Aboard what was left of the pride and joy of the Hapan Royal Navy, the _Flames of Dathomir_, Han scowled at the casualty list. Though he had been through many battles and come out alive, he couldn't shake the cold feeling in his stomach at the sheer numbers recorded. And the list was only growing as more remains were uncovered. To think he had once again outlived thousands of men and women, some no older than his own children.

"This isn't right," Han muttered softly to himself.

The door chime rang, and Han put the data pad down. "Come in."

No sooner had the door whooshed open than Han saw a blur of white as his wife crossed the small distance to embrace him. "Han!"

"Easy princess," Han said, completely bemused. "I'm all right."

"You better be, Han!" Leia breathed, hugging the stuffing out of him.

"I am, or was. Think you can let me breathe?"

Leia took a step away. "Your ship looks horrible."

"You should see the other guy." Han said lightly.

"What were you looking at?" Leia gestured to the datapad Han had put aside.

"Casualty and damage reports," Han sighed. "We might have won this round, but if the Vong come back, there's no way Hapes can hold them off again."

"The Yuuzhan Vong came for our kids," Leia said in a steely tone. "As long as Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin are here, Hapes will be in danger."

Han nodded knowingly. "I've been in contact with Booster, once we wrap up the recovery efforts; we're taking our kids, and the other Jedi, out of the system. If the Vong don't have a reason to invade, they won't bother Hapes again."

"You already have a location in mind?"

"Borleias."

"Borleias?" Leia frowned. "That's still under Yuuzhan Vong control."

"I have it on good authority that it'll be in friendly hands again once we're ready to move out. Since it lies on the major hyperspace routes, we can follow the path to Mon-Cal. Between the Second and Third Fleets and the planetary defenses, I think we should be relatively safe there."

"Mon Cal? Blue seas, a cool breeze, sunshine."

"And most importantly, no Vong," Han added, landing a brief kiss on his wife's cheek as he stood. "Once we get to Borleias, we'll be home free. What could possibly go wrong?"

**I** **I**

There was a solemn air in the atmosphere as Tenel Ka, dressed in the royal garb of the Hapan Queen Mother, stood at the entryway of the palace throne room. The young woman mentally acknowledged the rows of nobles, soldiers, and onlookers as the music playing in the background reached a crescendo. Much to Tenel Ka's dismay, Isolder and Teneniel had insisted on a proper coronation ceremony. Not only would it give Tenel Ka additional legitimacy, it would help to unite the recently fractured population of the Hapes Consortium.

Naturally, Tenel Ka's friends insisted on being present, and to avoid the danger their prolonged stay might present, a ceremony was planned and executed with undue haste. In that time, everyone caught up on much needed sleep. While immense amounts of overtime pay was doled out to the cleaning crews who worked through the night sprucing up the palace and removing corpses. The hard work had paid off. Now, the throne room glittered brilliantly, the setting sun streaming in from the towering, recently installed windows.

Seated on the throne on the opposite side of the room, where the usurper Alyssia had only been deposed a scant three days earlier, was Teneniel Djo. A slender diadem embedded with rainbow gems from the planet of Gallinore, each gem representing a system within the Hapes Consortium, sat on an embroidered, purple pillow held by Isolder.

Taking a deep breath, Tenel Ka strode up to the throne, ensuring that her steps fell to the beat of the stirring music that filled the room. In her short trip, she felt the Force presences of her friends, reaching out to her to provide support. Tenel Ka sent a wave of gratefulness in return and, as she had done on the landing platform, stopped in front of her mother. Keeping her eyes focused up at her mother, she knelt on one knee.

"Tenel Ka Djo," Teneniel said, her voice amplified and transmitted by the holo-cameras fluttering around the room. Not only was all of Hapes watching, but the broadcast was reaching every single planet in the Consortium. "My daughter. As is the tradition of Hapes, I pass down the title of Queen Mother to you. Does anyone here wish to bring forth a question to her before she takes up the crown?"

A single noble stepped forward. "I do, Queen Mother Teneniel."

Teneniel inclined her head. "Then ask."

"Queen Mother Tenel Ka, I believe that there is no other more worthy of the crown than you, but I must ask: will you truly be able to serve Hapes, or will your ties to the Jedi interfere?"

Tenel Ka turned to face the crowd, flash-bulbs going off from all over. She took a moment to organize her thoughts, then responded. "As your Queen Mother, my first and _only_ duty will be to the people of Hapes. My ties to the Jedi are no different than our trade-alliances and military treaties with other systems. They will benefit the Hapes Consortium, just as our friendship with the others systems benefits them. In these times, it is imperative that Hapes does not stand alone. If it were not for the sacrifices of our New Republic and Jedi allies, there is no doubt that we would have fallen. By ensuring and strengthening the ties to our allies, the well-being of the Hapes Consortium will be secured. Hapes will once again be whole, and we will become the envy of all others. My background as a Jedi has shaped who I am, but I am also Hapan, and I will _always_ do what is best for Hapes."

Tenel Ka hazarded a glance at her friends in the front row, receiving supportive grins from all of them and an additional, subtle, thumbs-up from Jacen. She turned her full attention to the noble who had asked the question, and he bowed in turn.

"I am satisfied, Queen Mother," Lord Denovar stepped back. "May you live long and rule well."

Teneniel stepped away from her throne with the diadem in hand. "Tenel Ka Djo, I present to you with the Crown of Gallinore. The gems represent the trust each system of Hapes places in you, protect them and never lose that trust."

Tenel Ka knelt and Teneniel placed the diadem atop her head. Rising, Tenel Ka turned back to the massive crowd. As she did, as one, they lowered themselves to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Long Live Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo!"

Tenel Ka descended back down the stairs to her friends while Teneniel and Isolder followed behind. Once Tenel Ka was at the lowest step, she motioned with her hands and everyone rose.

"Thank you all for entrusting me with Hapes. I shall endeavor to do my best for the good of Hapes and our people."

As the entire room exploded in applause for the new Queen Mother and the stable transition, Tenel Ka moved to embrace each of her Jedi friends.

"We're going to miss you, Tenel Ka," Zekk said.

"Take care." Jaina added.

"You're giving up the life of a Jedi for politics?" Jacen said with a lopsided smile.

Tenel Ka hugged him, her arms lingering around his waist a bit longer than they had the others. Tilting her head so that she could whisper into his ear. "You will visit, Jacen?"

"When I have the time, your Highness."

"Soon then," Tenel Ka murmured, stepping away.

Tenel Ka shook hands with Alema, Tesar, and Ganner, found herself with a mouth full of fur when Lowbacca swooped her up in a bear-hug, and exchanged brief hugs with both Tahiri and Anakin.

"Be well, you two," Tenel Ka said softly.

"You as well," Anakin nodded.

Tenel Ka then stopped in front of Luke Skywalker, who bowed politely. "Queen Mother."

"Master Skywalker."

"Your presence will be missed," Luke said.

"Hapes needs me."

"I know. I could not be more proud of you."

"Thank you, coming from you Master Skywalker…I am grateful for your blessing."

"You have entire alliance of planets to run," Luke motioned. "Don't let me keep you from your people."

Doing her best to ignore the anxious fluttering in her stomach, Tenel Ka finally stepped away from her friends, her childhood, towards the throng of nobles, and assumed her place as the Queen Mother of sixty-three star systems.

**I** **I**

"And he's awake at last." Garik 'Face' Loran heard through the bacta tank's speaker system.

"It's about time." Another said.

Face blinked weakly, flinching as the dim light in the room played havoc with his retinas. There should be some rule about mocking naked people in bacta tanks. As the world outside the tank gradually swam into focus, he could just make out the blurry faces of several members of his squad.

"Have a good nap?" Dia Passik said stonily, her twitching lekku betraying her relief.

"Swell," Face croaked. "Everyone else?"

"Both Tainers are still in bacta, they're lazy too," Elassar Targon, the Wraith's Devorian pilot, answered.

"Sharr and Baljos both made it out after being ejected from their fighters, they're resting right now, Elassar's orders." Piggy answered. "Bhindi's the only one who made it out unscathed."

Face saw the others glance timidly at Dia, who rolled her eyes and shrugged. "The only Wraith squadron casualty is Rani."

Recalling the Zeltron's death, Face nodded soberly. "Yeah."

Piggy stepped forward. "We're currently on a freighter heading out of the system. Orders from New Republic Intelligence. They want us to pick up one of their operatives who was fleeing Coruscant and deliver them to Borleias."

"Never a dull day for us Wraiths," Face sighed. "From galactic changing battles to a personal taxi service."

"At least it won't be as eventful." Dia said lightly, she pointedly glanced at the others. They seemed to all find something else to do and left the room. "Face…I won't be sticking around."

"Dia?"

Dia looked pained. "I have promises to keep, and as much as I would love to stay with you guys…"

Face swallowed, suddenly hating the confining nature of the bacta tank. He reached out a placed a hand on the transparasteel tank. "When are you leaving?"

"I was going to leave once we secured Hapes," Dia murmured, placing her own hand over his. All that separated them was the thin layer of see-through material. "I was just waiting for you to recover. Didn't want to leave without saying…goodbye."

Face exhaled into his oxygen mask. "Well, goodbye then."

Dia's expression flickered, regret, sorrow. "See you around the galaxy, Loran."

Despite the stabbing pain in his chest, which Face was sure had nothing to do with the wounds he had sustained from being ejected from his fighter, Face smiled gamely. "You too, Passik."

Dia's hand slid down the tank and her arm fell at her side. With one last breath, the Twi'lek turned and walked away.

Face allowed a small, wry smirk once she was gone. "Didn't even look back."

**I** **I**

The _Millennium Falcon_ had been through many things in its very long life; had survived countless battles and changes in the political landscape of the galaxy. Its many scars and modifications were a testament to its longevity and resilience. Now, as it sat on one of the many landing pads of the Hapan palace, it waited to add yet another chapter in its life.

"Okay kids, since we don't want any more Vong problems for a while, if you could board in an orderly fashion and we'll be on our way," Han said lightly, motioning to the group of Jedi, namely his children.

"We're going, dad, we're going," Jaina said dryly, stepping back from a certain Clawcraft pilot. "Keep in touch, Jag?"

Jag raised a fine eyebrow. "I should hope so, Solo. My flight is your escort to Borleias."

"Really?"

"Your father did not inform you?"

Jaina sent a glare over her shoulder to the aforementioned parental figure. "No."

"I will speak with you later," Jag said formally. "I must rejoin the rest of my flight."

"Right," Jaina said, smiling lopsidedly as she gave him one last wave and darted up the _Falcon_'s boarding ramp. "Later Jag."

Han shook his head as his daughter disappeared into the ship, then looked back for his remaining children. "One down."

Jacen was running a hand through his messy brown hair as he wrapped up his own goodbyes. "Well, this is it."

"It is," Tenel Ka said.

"You'll be fine without all of us? The Vong could still return."

Tenel Ka, in a rare display of emotion, smiled faintly. "I will be fine Jacen Solo, my friend. If I do have need of you though…"

"All you have to do is ask," Jacen said solemnly, his brown eyes glinting playfully. "I'll even run your kingdom for a day. You know, if you need a break."

Tenel Ka stepped close and wrapped her arms around him in an awkward hug. Tilting her head back, she placed a brief kiss on his cheek. "I will definitely miss you, my best friend."

Well aware of the many eyes that were suddenly focused on him, Jacen hesitantly patted Tenel Ka's back. "Hey, I'm not going away forever. I'll definitely visit, and you can show me all those creatures that live on Gallinore and the other nature preserves in the Hapes Cluster."

Tenel Ka detached herself from Jacen and fondly brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I will look forward to that day."

"Come on Jacen!" Han called out, rolling his eyes.

"Coming dad! Coming! Goodbye, Tenel Ka."

Tenel Ka's grey eyes glimmered. "For now, Jacen."

Jacen moved to board, but was stopped by his father's hand. "Do you know where Anakin is?"

Jacen blinked. "Where's Tahiri?"

Han chuckled. "That was going to be my next question."

Jacen was about to search the Force for Anakin, when Han's comlink chirped.

"Solo here."

_"Hey dad," _Anakin's voice crackled over the link. _"Tahiri and I are kind of being held up by some very determined reporters."_

"Do you need any help?"

_"No, not really," _Anakin sounded hesitant.

"Anakin?"

_"It's okay. We just decided to give an interview and make them all go away. We'll meet up with Ganner and Lowie back at the Trickster, so go ahead and take off."_

"You sure now?"

_"Absolutely, positively….not at all. If this backfires, the Jedi Order's going to have to look for a new poster child."_

"Did you at least talk to someone else about this plan?"

_"He did,"_ Tahiri sounded extremely disgruntled. _"Is it a genetic thing that makes Anakin come up with these ridiculous ideas?"_

"He gets it from his mom," Han said dryly. "And don't tell her I said that. Anyway, if you two are positive that you can make it out on the _Trickster_, Jagged's Clawcrafts and the _Falcon _will wait for you at the jump point."

_"This shouldn't take long." _Anakin replied in affirmative.

Han sighed, shook his head, and flipped the switch that caused the boarding ramp to rise. He supposed having a couple days of peace and quiet was the most the galaxy was going to give him. Then again, how much trouble could Anakin get into in a single interview?

"Dad!" Jaina's voice jolted Han from his thoughts.

"I don't want to know!" Han yelled back.

"It's Anakin, he's on the HoloNet!"

"I said I didn't want to know!"

**I** **I**

"This is Pal'iva Konat with the Galactic Star. I am here with the famous, or infamous depending on who you ask, Jedi, Anakin Solo, who has agreed to give an exclusive interview. Something you will only see on HoloNet channel Ezona-Five. Anakin Solo, I'd like to thank you for this opportunity, I know that you are a busy young man. I will try to keep this as brief as possible."

"I appreciate that."

"Anakin, though the Queen Mother has pardoned you for your participation in the events at Fondor, there are many Hapans who view this as undisguised nepotism. It is well known that the Queen Mother is friends with both your brother and sister and in addition to that, all of you are Jedi. What do you have to say to those who believe the sentence should have been carried out?"

"First of all, I'd like to express my condolences to all those who lost their lives at Fondor. It was a terrible accident that was created due to factors outside of my control. I do not deny that my presence on Centerpoint was the catalyst for the disaster that followed. But what those who doubt the Queen Mother's judgment should be asking is, why me, who was fifteen years old at the time, was put in that situation in the first place? Had the war truly reached a point where the galaxy had to rely on a fifteen year old to fight for them? Keep in mind, this was a full year and a half before Coruscant fell."

"So you are saying that the destruction of the Hapan Fleet at Fondor is the fault of the New Republic and Master Skywalker?"

"Tell me, Ms. Konat. Would _you_ have entrusted such a powerful weapon in the hands of a teenager?"

"It's why I'm glad I'm just a reporter."

"Both the New Republic and Jedi Order have been growing increasingly desperate for someone to win this war for them. They tried to make that someone me. Some _still _look to me to win this war. Others have already thrown in the towel, saying we shouldn't provoke the Yuuzhan Vong any further. Then, there are factions like the Peace Brigade and their allies. They believe that all they have to do is turn over all the Jedi and the war will be over. Some of the very people we're trying to protect blame the war on us. So tell me, how is one teenager expected to act when his allies pressure him to succeed and the very people he is trying to protect would just as sooner turn him over to the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Anakin, why do _you_ think so many people are against the Jedi if, as you say, the Jedi are trying to protect the public? Why, then, are the numbers of the Peace Brigade growing by the day? Do you think they might have a point? After all, if the Jedi are doing their job, as you say they are, why then did Coruscant fall? Why then are there so many refugees? And why, whenever a Jedi arrives on planet, does a Yuuzhan Vong fleet arrive soon after to raze it?"

"That's due to a combination of two primary factors. To simplify things, fear has a large role to play in this relationship. The people fear the Yuuzhan Vong, so they try to offer the Jedi to appease them. They also, to some extent, fear the Jedi. They don't know the Jedi so it's better to get rid of one fear to appease the other. What they fail to realize is that the Yuuzhan Vong have conquered ever planet afterwards, even if the Jedi had been handed over. The Yuuzhan Vong will destroy any inorganic technology. Those who use even a datapad are considered to be_infidels_ in their eyes. Handing over Jedi will not stop the Yuuzhan Vong from doing as they please, yet the Jedi are easy targets because we are few in number and because our leaders are weak. Which brings me to the second factor. The reason why the Jedi have been vilified, hunted down, and scattered, is because Master Skywalker is a weak leader. Don't get me wrong, he is a good teacher, but he is _not_ a good wartime leader for the Jedi."

"And you would be?"

Anakin smiled lopsidedly. "I'd be an even worse leader. Even though Master Skywalker is trying to form a council of Jedi Masters to help lead us, he does so very late in the war; almost at a point where such a council would be pointless. The Jedi Order is already greatly fractured along ideological lines. You heard two of the dynamically opposing views presented at my trial by Alema Rar and Ganner Rhysode. Forming a council might be the only thing that will keep that fracture from becoming permanent. But, there is one big problem with Master Skywalker's idea."

"A problem?"

"Yes, any council he creates cannot be composed of only Jedi, as it was in the Old Republic. Even if the New Republic government reforms and insists on a role in this council, there is still no connection between the Jedi and the people they protect. It is because the Jedi Order is considered so secretive that people barely know anything about us. This ignorance leads to fear; which in turn, leads to hatred. At the outbreak of this war, had people known more about the Jedi, about our families, our contributions to this galaxy, they might not have been in such a hurry to turn us over to the Yuuzhan Vong. Even our own government wasn't sure what to do with us. Not that we can blame them, we didn't know what to do with ourselves either. Of course, you can make the usual comments about hind-sight. But it was at that time, the very beginning, that Master Skywalker should have begun sharing to the galaxy what being a Jedi truly is about. Should have actually taken charge and given the Order direction instead of waffle around and wax philosophical with those who disagreed with his decisions. We are few in number, can pull of feats most can't, but we need the support of the people of this galaxy if we want to play a role in protecting them. You can't protect those who don't want to be protected, and you can't make friends if you keep yourself and your actions a secret. Nor can you expect the government to protect you if you don't even know what or how you can contribute in this war."

"So, Anakin Solo, if you were in charge of the Jedi Order of the here-and-now, what would you do to gain the public's trust?"

"I would develop relations with the media," Anakin said. "Then spread the story of each and every Jedi who has fallen during this war. What their family was like, why they died, and most importantly, who, if any, died with them. I would open the council to outside observers, or maybe stream the sessions on the HoloNet, so the people can learn about the issues we face. I would recall each and every Jedi who can return, so that their viewpoints can be heard. So that the people can see just how diverse the Order is. So the Order can look at itself and see what it has become, recognize that it has grown beyond a simple school, a place for wayward Force users. The Jedi are not immune from the same fear that has swept the galaxy, we're still living beings just like all of you. Perhaps, once we overcome the differences that exist within the Jedi Order itself, we can also bridge the gap between the rest of the population of the galaxy."

"Thank you very much, Anakin Solo. And there you have it, the first exclusive interview given by Anakin Solo since his pardon by the new Hapan Queen Mother, Tenel Ka Djo. The galaxy may be falling apart, but we'd still like to hear your views. Is he a hopeless dreamer, crazed murderer, hero of the Republic? So I want all those listening out there to chime in. Until next time, this is Pal'iva Konat of the Galactic Star."

**I** **I**

"I wonder how many heads are exploding now," Kyle Katarn said glibly, watching the HoloNet broadcast. He was reclining in the passenger chair of the_ Raven's Claw,_ an aging but still useful shuttle from which he had launched many of his missions from, with his fingers linked behind his head.

His longtime partner in crime and the ship's pilot, Jan Ors, smiled and shook her head wryly. "A whole bunch, probably. You Jedi types definitely leave an impression."

"I can't see Master Skywalker or_ any _of the other masters taking this well." The _Raven's Claw_'s third passenger, and occupant of the co-pilot's chair, Jaden Korr, added. "Anakin really should have picked a better time. Questioning the leaders when we're at war is never a good time to air out dirty laundry."

"You have to admit, though," Kyle replied. "The kid does make a few points. Half the reason why I don't regularly report to Master Skywalker is because of the way he runs things. Heck, he probably has more Jedi operating on the fringes of the Order than he does in the Order itself."

"But there wouldn't be an Order, if it weren't for him," Jaden pointed out.

"True. Hey Jan. You're not a Force user. What's your opinion?"

"Oh, no. Leave me out of it," Jan said, her pony-tail swishing as she turned to look over her shoulder. "Besides, I wouldn't be the most impartial judge anyways. I've had to look after your hairy butt for a couple decades."

"Come on, Jan," Jaden said. "You must have some thought about Anakin's little show."

"Fine. But only because _you_ asked, Korr." Jan smiled as she went back to piloting their ship. They were currently in a refugee convoy heading away from Coruscant. Officially, they were helping the New Republic and supplying extra security. Unofficially, they were on their way to Borleias to meet up with Wraith Squadron. "What viewpoint do you want? A layman's understanding, a military view, or from an intelligence's perspective?"

"Master Katarn would probably glare at me if I said anything other than 'all three'."

"Your senses serve you well, my apprentice," Kyle replied deadpan. "And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me 'Kyle'?"

"You know, the next time New Republic Intel wants me to babysit the two of you at the same time for a mission, remind me to refuse."

"Think of all the fun times we've had together," Kyle said, leaning forward to shut off the HoloNet transmission. "You'd miss out on more of those heart-pounding adventures."

"Nearly getting killed a dozen times over is not something us non-Force users look forward to, Jedi Master Katarn," Jan shot back. "If we do die, we don't have the luxury of coming back as Force ghosts and haunting those that got us killed. Anyway, to answer your apprentice's question. To a layman, such as the majority of the non-military, non-Jedi hating fraction of the galaxy, Anakin's statements would be both controversial but also a departure from how they normally see the Jedi. Whether they take him seriously or not is another thing. Both of you have already voiced the military view, that Anakin shouldn't be questioning the leadership in a time of war. But then, again, there will be those who agree with him. From an intelligence perspective, Anakin is continuing the gamble he started during his trial. If he loses, only he will suffer, but if he wins, he'll bring the Jedi Order together in a way that hasn't yet been seen."

"That's a good thing, right?" Jaden said.

Jan shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?" Kyle folded his arms in front of him.

"On how you Jedi Masters respond. You'll either pull together against him or pull together around him. That is, of course, unless his gamble completely fails and he ends up splintering the Order more than it already is."

"_That_ would take a lot more talent than I think he has," Kyle commented. An alarm began to blink on his control panel and he frowned. "Looks like Intel was right again. Someone _is_ tracking these refugee convoys."

"This is the third convoy so far," Jaden pulled the safety harness off him. "I didn't pick up any outgoing transmissions, so it's not an inside job."

"Doesn't really matter now, boys," Jan sent the _Raven's Claw_ into a high trajectory out and over the convoy. "We have Yuuzhan Vong. A frigate, half a squadron of coralskippers, and two slave-transports."

"Some welcome party."

Jan hit the comm-system. "Corscanti Convoy Gamma-four, this is your escort speaking. Break hard to port and we'll try to cover."

_"Much appreciated, Raven's Claw. Convoy Lead out."_

"We're one supped up shuttle and five Z-95 Headhunters," Kyle pointed out, moving into the co-pilot's chair that Jaden just evacuated. "You have a plan?"

"Just think of this as one of the fun times you mentioned earlier."

"Oh, when we were out-gunned, out-numbered, and had to rely on your sharp mind and my blazing wit?"

"Naturally."

_"This is Escort Lead,_" Jaden's voice came over the comm-system. _"I'm good to go."_

"You are clear to detach," Jan replied. Jaden's Headhunter, clamped to the underside of the _Raven's Claw_, released its magnetic clamps and veered off.

_"Escort Lead is clear. Escorts Two through Five check in." _As the other Headhunters protecting the convoy replied, they formed up around the _Raven's Claw. "So, Kyle, any plan that doesn't end in our inevitable death?"_

"Jan's the brains of this operation."

_"Kyle, isn't she the brains of __all__ your operations?"_

"Ha ha, Korr," Kyle said dryly. "Jan, could you be so kind as to inform my _apprentice_ of our plans?"

"Escort Flight, stay back and concentrate on the fighters. Fire your warheads only if you are certain of a kill. The _Raven's Claw _will handle the frigate."

_"Roger that."_

Jan flipped another switch for an open broadcast. "This is the _Raven's Claw_ to any New Republic ship in the region. I am personally escorting a Jedi Master in a convoy of refugees and have come under attack from the Vong. Request immediate help."

Kyle frowned. "There are no New Republic ships nearby."

"I know that, but the scar-heads don't," Jan pointed to the approaching coralskippers. Though the alien fighters had been on course for the Headhunter flight, Jan's transmission seemed to have gotten their attention. They now had a half a dozen coralskippers bearing down on them. Even the commander of the frigate seemed to view the _Raven's Claw_ as more important than the rest of the convoy and moved his vessel to intercept.

"Great, everyone is going to be shooting at us. This is definitely like old times."

"Let's just hope this old girl can pull through for us," Jan patted the steering column fondly.

"She hasn't let me down yet," Kyle quipped. "So, about that marriage proposal…"

"I've already told you before Kyle," Jan sighed, sending the ship into a roll to avoid several long distance pot-shots. "Our luck's going to run out some time. I'm not going to marry you only to have one of us die the next day. Unless you've forgotten, we're going to Coruscant in less than a month. Not the best place for a honeymoon."

"And you're supposed to be the optimistic one of our relationship."

"The word you want is 'realistic,'" Jan pointed out. "_You're _the optimistic one. Besides, do you really think we're the type of people to settle down and become moisture farmers somewhere?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there? My dad was one." A coralskipper that had been lining up for an attack one received a one-two punch that tore apart its cockpit. Jaden's lasers activated the void defenses, and a split second later, a missile ripped through before the voids could reactivate.

"Doesn't matter how many times you ask, Kyle," Jan replied with a slight smile. "I'm always going to say 'no'."

"I'll just keep asking then," Kyle fired the _Raven's_ _Claw_'s lasers a winged another coralskipper, and the Headhunter flight finished it off. "I'm bound to get lucky someday."

"And here I thought you Jedi didn't believe in luck." Another coralskipper flared up in front of them. By then, however, the frigate moved into position and began firing.

"_Most_ Jedi don't."

"You should join them." Jan and Kyle were shaken in their seats as a missile exploded just behind the _Raven's Claw_.

"Bring us around, towards the frigate," Kyle said.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trying to see if I'm as lucky as I think I am."

"I _really_ hope you know what you're doing."

"Master Skywalker tried this little trick on a Yuuzhan Vong ship once. He nearly passed out afterwards, but it solved his Vong problem." Kyle synced up the laser system. "He inverted one of those mini-black holes they use as their shield. Sucked the ship right up."

"And you've done this before?"

"You know I only do crazy ideas once." Kyle said, closing his eyes and reaching out with the Force.

Though he couldn't sense the Yuuzhan Vong, he_ could_ sense where the Force wasn't. And as they barreled towards the firing frigate, he fired the lasers. He could feel the energy of the heated beams of light flash through the vacuum of space. See the voids activate as the frigate's defenses flared to absorb the lethal energy. And just as the lasers entered the void, bending ever so slowly, he reached out with the Force and began to muster his strength against the singularity. He continued to fire, forcing the voids to stay up. All the while, he pushed on the singularity with every ounce of strength he had. As he did, ever bone in his body began to ache, his mind exploding with a throbbing migraine.

Kyle knew that he wasn't as strong in the Force as Master Skywalker was. If using this technique had rendered the Grand Master nauseous, Kyle wasn't exactly looking forward to the consequences. Still, he continued to gradually apply pressure to the defense void. Slowly, ever so slowly, it began to move back into the yorik-coral of the frigate. Pieces began to peel off, compressed and snapping under the pull of the void. It was minor damage at first, then the entire aft of the frigate shattered and was pulled into the void.

The rest of the frigate quickly followed, completely obliterated in less than a minute. Not that Kyle was conscious of the fact. Nevertheless, the moment the frigate was vanquished, the two Yuuzhan Vong slave-ships quickly jumped to hyperspace. The remaining coralskippers, though they managed to destroy two of the escort Headhunters, were annihilated to the last warrior.

Jan, glancing worriedly at her co-pilot, activated the comm-system once more. "Escort Lead, this is Jan. Jaden can you get your butt back onboard? Kyle did something and he's out cold."

"_I know, I felt him lose consciousness. He's alright as far as I can tell, just completely drained. I don't think he'll wake any time soon."_

"And the man wonders why I don't want to marry him." Jan mumbled to herself. She reactivated the com. "Come on back anyways. Once we drop off our convoy, we're headed to Borleias. I just hope Kyle will recover in time for the mission."

"_It's just a trip behind enemy lines, onto an enemy held planet. We've done worse."_

"You know, that line is right up there with 'what could possibly go wrong.'"

"_You said it, not me._"

Jan shook her head ruefully. "Just come back. We still have a couple of days before Borleias anyways, and something tells me you'll be better at making conversation than my current co-pilot."

**I** **I**

Green eyes, soft and glimmering with intelligence, stared up at the blinking stars. Night had fallen on Ord Mirit, the staging ground for General Wedge Antilles' Borleias invasion fleet. Danni Quee, a Force-sensitive from Commenor, absently reached a hand up towards the sparkling jewels as a soft wind fluttered through her long blond hair. She appreciated these rare moments of peace. Though it was currently dark, there was no better time to see the beauty of the galaxy displayed above her.

She could use the Force, but she was no warrior or pilot. Instead, since her capture by the Yuuzhan Vong, she had devoted herself to learning as much as she could about them. Life, both in this galaxy and the galaxy of the Yuuzhan Vong, fascinated her. She marveled at the similarities and differences. Took great joy in learning how something worked. The Force was life, and yet the Yuuzhan Vong were outside of the Force; at least, according to the rest of the Jedi. Danni still held out hope that someone would create that ultimate connection between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Force. She knew that the Yuuzhan Vong were every bit as alive as she or the next person was. Most of this galaxy just couldn't understand them, were too afraid to understand them. With the vast expanse of the galaxy above her, Danni absently reached out towards the stars.

General Antilles' lightning strike on Ord Mirit had meant that the Yuuzhan Vong garrison hadn't even had a chance to get off a warning. Danni had spent the better part of the afternoon helping scientists catalogue and Yuuzhan Vong technology, as well as identify the domain markings of the few warriors who had been on station. She had been given leave once her task had been done. Rather than join the others in the make-shift mess area or retire for the night, Danni had ventured out of the forward command base.

It was times like this that allowed her to reflect on everything she had been through. The friends and acquaintances who had come and gone. She reflexively reached into her jumpsuit pocket to finger a single metallic disc. A gift from yet another Jedi who had died protecting her, died so that she could live. Images flashed through her mind. She could clearly see dark, long hair, wavy behind broad shoulders. A rugged and tired face that still held a hint of kindness despite everything.

Jorallen.

Danni's mouth moved, but she did not say his name aloud. Both she and Jorallen had been tracking the disappearance of several Jedi shortly before Anakin's mission to Myrkr. They had known that the Yuuzhan Vong were behind the missing Jedi, but what they didn't expect was what the Vong had been using the Jedi for. The High Priestess who had been behind the abductions had turned out to be Force-Sensitive as well. Well, artificially Force-Sensitive. The Priestess had carried out experimentations and grafted brain tissue from captive Jedi onto her own brain. The remaining missing Jedi had suffered a fate far worse than death; their essences drained, their spirits absorbed by the Priestess to enhance her own abilities.

When she and Jorallen finally met the Priestess face-to-face, they had been caught wholly off guard. Had Jorallen not sacrificed himself, they might have even joined the other unfortunate Jedi. The Priestess had tried to absorb his Force presence but he violently detached his spirit from his body. This caused an explosive backlash that destroyed them both. All that was left of the Yuuzhan Vong was a shriveled husk, while Jorallen's body had disappeared completely. The only thing Danni had left of him was a single metal disc which contained a painted image of Jorallen's little sister.

After the Priestess had died, Danni had somehow managed to smuggle herself off the Vong-occupied world and sought out the little girl. Just as Jorallen had told her, his sister was Force-sensitive as well. Now the girl was with the other Force-sensitive children, learning the ways of the Force, determined to become a Jedi like her big brother.

As for herself, well, Danni had attached herself to the next task force assigned to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. Tried to bury herself in her work so the faces and names, ghosts of her past, did not wear her down. Miko Reglia and Jorallen, two names forever carved into her mind.

There was one other name that stayed with her, however, and this name did not cause her as much anguish. Jacen Solo. The one who had rescued her when she had been captured at the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. A brown-haired young man with a pacifistic, easy-going outlook on life. Despite the fact that she wasn't trained in the Force, she could somehow feel the distance between the two of them shrink, as if he were nearing Ord Mirit. She knew that the Solos had captured a Yuuzhan Vong frigate, and tried to convince herself that that was the reason why she was excited for Jacen's approach. It was not every day one got a chance to personally study a Yuuzhan Vong ship of that size.

But even as she mentally chastised herself, she could not shake the warm feeling his presence invoked. They had not known each other for long, nor had they even talked in recent times, but his rescuing of her had created a bond between the two of them. Whether it was because both respected every living creature, Yuuzhan Vong or no, or their mutually compatible views of the Force, Danni couldn't deny the attraction she felt for the other.

She sighed and sat up, brushing the dirt from the back of her jumpsuit. Thinking too much was sometimes a bad thing. Shaking her head to free any debris from her long, blond hair, Danni reached into the pack she had brought with her and pulled out an infant dovin basal. If she couldn't sleep, couldn't relax, she might as well continue her studies. There would be plenty of time to ponder her non-existent relationship with Jacen when he arrived. And, if going by her abilities as a fledgling Jedi, she was pretty sure he would arrive soon.

**I** **I**

Wedge Antilles, hero of the Republic, hero of the Adumari Union, slayer of a Death Star, first-fighter-pilot-to-wear-an-Ewok-puppet-into-battle, he held so many titles, some welcomed, others not so much, that he sometimes wondered what had possessed him to return to the fleet. The last thing he wanted was another title. As it was, he was extremely close to taking up Jansen's idea, making it so that _all _of his titles were recited whenever he was announced at New Republic functions. That'd make sure the higher-ups kept him retired.

Maybe he should have retired on Adumar. With all his titles, he'd instantly be made supreme leader of the planet.

As thoughts of his second retirement swirled in his mind, Wedge held a holo of his family. In it, a smiling but exhausted Iella held their second daughter, Myri, while Syal, their first daughter, looked on. Seven years never seemed longer to the aged hero.

Hair streaked with grey, heavy bags under his eyes, Wedge could only pray that Iella had gotten herself and their children off of Coruscant.

His door chimed, and Wedge placed the picture down and forced his feelings aside. Worrying over them wasn't going to keep the countless men and women under his command alive.

"Come in."

The doors opened to reveal a similar ex-retiree and his XO, Tycho Celchu. "All material and supplies accounted for, Wedge. We've also received a gift."

"Gift?"

"Lando and Tendra Calrissian just arrived. They're offering their services and a transport full of YVH-1s."

Wedge raised an eyebrow. "A 'transport full.'"

"According to Lando, and I quote, 'the _Record Time _has enough droids in it to give even the Supreme Overlord an apoplexy. Two questions: Where do you want them? And if I donate them, are they considered tax deductible?'"

"Do you think he'd appreciate it if we gave him his old commission back?"

"Do _you_ like having your old commission back?"

"Good point. His droids can help with the ground assault, it would be wrong to punish him. Does he have any room for another dozen or so of our people? The _Dire Straits_ is still down, we're probably going to have to cannibalize it and we need to put those troops somewhere."

"I'll ask him."

"Anything else?"

"Booster says that the _Errant Venture_ is currently out of commission. The Skywalkers will also be arriving late onboard the _Falcon._ Lastly, our contacts in the Imperial side of things also say that we're on our own."

"Not like it was unexpected."

"Yes. On the bright side, our scouts also just got back from the Pyria system and report minimal defenses. We should have no problem in space, but planet-wise the geography might prove challenging."

"Borleias has a jungle if I recall."

"A very thick one. Even if we conduct a lightning strike, it's highly likely that some of the Yuuzhan Vong will be on patrol."

"We'll have to deal with them later. Do we have any estimates as to how long it will take for the Vong to send reinforcements?"

"Several days at most. Latest intel suggests that after the loss at Hapes, they've decided to consolidate their hold on Coruscant."

"Plenty of time to make a break for the next Vong-occupied planet."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Okay, good. Have everyone take a couple of hours of leave to catch up on their sleep. There's no telling when we'll get another opportunity to do so after Borleias. After that, make sure the fleet is ready to move out."

"Then, as per your orders Wedge, turn off that lamp and sleep. We need our leaders well-rested as well."

Wedge rubbed his face tiredly and his eyes darted to the picture of his family once more. "I will. Let me just finish off these last couple of reports."

"Any sign of Iella and the kids?" Tycho asked gently.

Wedge shook his head. "No. But she'll have gotten them out. Now shoo, if you want me to sleep, I need some space to finish up. Who ever knew that taking Borleias a second time would be a lot more headache-inducing than before?"

"Serves us right for joining the Fleet instead of Starfighter command. What were you thinking?"

"We're too old for those fighters. My back gets stiff just thinking about those seats."

"We're too old to be doing this at all."

**I** **I**

High Priest Naazar, mouth of Yun-Yammka and overseer of the Will of Yun-Yammka braved the stares of the others as he approached the Supreme Overlord.

"First Yun-Harla turns her back on us, and now the might of Yun-Yammka fails us." The Overlord said, his voice deep and low.

Supreme Overlord Shimrra's most trusted advisor, the misshapen Onimi, chortled at his side. "Oh failed us they did. Where is Naazar? Where is Harrar? Disgraced and dead. The blood of their warriors running red!"

"Silence, Onimi!" The Overlord barked. Onimi bowed his head and melted back into the shadows. "It is clear that we are coming to an end of the knowledge supplied to us by the seventh cortex. Jacen Solo's sabotage of the World Brain has slowed its growth, but still, the gods are creating the eighth cortex for all Yuuzhan Vong. Once the gods see fit to reveal their secrets, we will act accordingly."

"And what of High Priest Naazar!" A voice called out. Naazar snarled inwardly, it was the voice of one of the other myriad of priests who would stand to benefit from his downfall. "You cannot deny the words of Onimi, wretched thing that he is. Naazar commanded a fleet that greatly outnumbered those of the infidels. He commanded the _Khattazz'Yammka_, second only to your dreaded bodyguards. Yet he returns, his fleet intact, but missing the most sacred of our vessels. He returns, but the strength of the _Khattazz'Yammka_ is no more. It is clear that Naazar no longer has the favor of the gods!"

"We all saw what happened with Harrar when Yun-Harla turned her gaze away from him," shouted another in agreement. "Shall we wait until an even greater disaster befalls us?"

Shimrra rose from his throne of yorik-coral, draped in the skin of his predecessor. "I am the Supreme Overlord here, not you! I did not see you, or any of the others, volunteer to retrieve the _Jeedai. _Nor did I see you spill your blood upon Myrkr, Hapes, or even on this planet, Yuuzhan'tar! If the gods wish to punish Naazar, they shall do so on their own time, not yours. Just as they dealt with Harrar, so too shall they deal with Naazar if it is their desire. I will hear no more of your yapping!" He took a moment to compose himself. "Now, I will hear from the head of the shapers. Tell us all, what is the progress of the eighth cortex?"

A shaper with many modifications stepped forward and bowed lowly. "Supreme Overlord, the cortex continues to grow despite the damage inflicted to the World Brain by the _Jeedai_. This is a clear sign that we still hold the favor of the gods. I estimate that by the time Yuuzhan'tar has completed its annual revolution, the cortex will be ready for you."

Shimrra nodded royally and turned back to the gathered crowd of priests and warriors. "Very well. As the shapers have decreed. The gods are still with us, and thus we have their blessing to continue this war."

"My lord," Naazar finally spoke up. "If you were to rearm my fleet, I guarantee Yun-Yammka will not…"

"No, Naazar, I have another task for you."

"My lord?"

"I have been hearing many distasteful and blasphemous rumors circulating among the Shamed Ones. Talk of the _Jeedai_ as being the rightful avatars of the gods. Nom Anor has informed me that you would be best suited in stopping these rumors in their tracks. Bring me the leaders and we will have them confess their heresy before all."

Naazar couldn't help but glare at Nom Anor, who was standing silently at the exit. Not only did the crafty Intendant caste member strip him of his fleet, he had also removed him from the front lines. If only he could bleed Nom Anor out in front of everyone. Despite the tempest burning in his eyes, Naazar bowed his head obediently. "I live to serve you, the mouthpiece of the gods, Supreme One."

Receiving a nod of dismissal, Naazar spun around and headed towards the exit. He stopped only briefly at Nom Anor, eyes narrowed dangerously. "There will come a time when the gods will no longer favor you. At that time, you will regret having made an enemy of me."

Nom Anor smiled twistedly and leaned forward, his stale breath against Naazar's ear. "That time will never come. For if it does, then there are no such things as the gods."

"You dare?"

"Dare? I am merely pointing out the ridiculousness of your threat. The Supreme Overlord has my ear, he has his eighth cortex. You, however, have failed the Yuuzhan Vong and have been confined to Yuuzhan'tar. Tell me then, just how am I supposed to fear you, _High Priest_ Naazar? Now if you will excuse me, I have to inform the Overlord about an infidel fleet massing near the Pyria system."

Naazar seethed in silence as Nom Anor stepped away, dismissing him as if he was a Shamed One. Yet, there was little he could do. To defy the Overlord would be to defy the gods themselves. Perhaps Yun-Yammka wished him to learn something from his demotion. Or perhaps…Naazar ended the heretical thought before it could take root. For now, he would have to bide his time.

He left the chamber with as much dignity as he could. Summoning his aides, he prepared to go to a different type of war. Though the Shamed Ones were nothing in the eyes of the gods, they needed to be reminded of their position every so often. That was the task he had been assigned, so that was the task he would do. For the glory of Yuuzhan-tar.

**I** **I**

Despite the plans and intrigue being carried out on both the Yuuzhan Vong and New Republic sides of the war, shadows moved in the background, shaping a time that was many years yet to come.

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the _Millennium Falcon_, a single transmission was being broadcasted far into space. On the receiving end was an asteroid. Not just any asteroid, however, but one hollowed out and turned into a base. A very well hidden base, since detection was the last thing its occupant wanted. A lone figure sat in the shadows, listening and responding to the voice-only hypercomm transmission.

_"What is your opinion of the Solo boy?"_

_"Which one?"_

_"You still have time to play such games?"_

_"Do we not have nothing but time? The war with the Yuuzhan Vong is nearing its zenith."_

_"Then you agree? Either will be suitable?"_

_"Jacen remains the best candidate. Especially after our time on Coruscant, as short as it was."_

_"But what of Anakin Solo?"_

_"He too remains a viable candidate. There is a reason why the Jedi of old frowned upon… romantic…attachments."_

_"You favor both, yet only one can return the Sith to power."_

_"The stronger of the two shall be that one."_

_"To set brothers against each other?"_

_"It would not be the first time."_

_"It will be a difficult task, though Jacen will be easier to turn."_

_"Any Jedi can be turned given the right circumstances."_

_"And Jacen's sacrifice?"_

_"I do not believe the Hapans would miss their new Queen Mother. The red-headed Jedi has the potential to upset our plans."_

_"And the sacrifice for Anakin Solo?"_

_"Must I do all the work? I will continue to teach Jacen. I will leave his brother to you."_

_"I look forward to seeing the return of the Sith, though a long ways off it may be."_

_"A real Sith Lord. Most Sith and Jedi are the same, foolish practitioners of arts they do not truly understand."_

_"Yet, when we are done with Anakin and Jacen, their education will be complete."_

_"And the galaxy will tremble at the force we will unleash upon it."_

**I** **I**

Elsewhere, on a desolate graveyard of a planet, where the atmosphere was imbued with despair and rage, a slumbering force opened his eyes.

**I**Chapter End**I**

A/N: I'm setting up the story to go in the Legacy direction, since there will be a sequel. Legacy undertones will continue throughout this story with a complicating twist occurring in Destiny's Way. As always, thanks to all who review, I appreciate the time you all take to tell me what you think of the story.

21/7/12- minor edits.


	11. Rebel Dream

**Eleven**

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 1_

Watching from the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Mon Mothma,_ General Wedge Antilles followed the maneuvers of two coralskippers; scouts from the Yuuzhan Vong occupation force at Borleias. The _Mon Mothma_ was a newer generation Star Destroyer, complete with gravity-well generators to disrupt the micro-jumps the Yuuzhan Vong were so fond of employing.

Having been alerted to the presence of the Yuuzhan Vong fighterse by the Mon Calamari sensor operator, the lean general, commander of the Borleias invasion fleet, motioned with a hand. "Gunnery, stay on them, vape them if they come against us. Fighter control, continue launching starfighter squadrons."

Two positive acknowledgments later, and the fighters began to peel away from their carriers, appearing as colored blips on the data screens. The New Republic starfighters, a literal sheet of A-9's, X-wings, B-wings, E-Wings, all streamed out and towards Borleias. The pilots of the fighters were all veterans of one conflict or another. All had lost someone, and in some cases, their entire squadron, to the Yuuzhan Vong.

Wedge stood at the captain's station at the rear of the bridge, watching the looming presence of Borleias before them. With his own family and the devastation of Coruscant at the forefront of his thoughts, he tightened his hands into fists at the small of his back. _I hope the Vong here have come to love this world, _he told himself. _Because I'm going to take it from them. They're going to learn what it's like to lose the things they love._

[T] [T]

Zindra Daine, though more commonly referred to as 'the daughter of Wraith Squadron's mechanic,' hit her thrusters and her X-wing roared out of the main docking bay, losing altitude relative to the _Mon Mothma_. Behind her, the eight present members of Twin Suns Squadron, the temporary X-wing squad that was under her very temporary command, formed up on her. "Twin Suns away," she said, unable to stop her voice from shaking slightly.

The squadron was originally meant to be under the command of a Jedi Master. Luke Skywalker to be exact. In his absence, Corran Horn, again another Jedi Master, was supposed to take over. And in _his_ absence, the squadron was Mara Jade-Skywalker's. Unfortunately, they were fresh out of Jedi Masters at the moment; something to do with the conflict that had occurred at Hapes. As Twin Sun's Four, the honor of commanding the squadron had fallen on her shoulders.

Zindra had no idea why some people just assumed that, because her father worked on the X-wings of the most prestigious intelligence unit in the New Republic, she would also be capable of great things. Often, the people she met couldn't seem to separate her from her father—despite the fact that she was a pilot and he had a permanent layer of grease embedded in his elbows. With the Jedi Masters unavailable, General Wedge Antilles had chosen her to lead the squadron in their place.

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

She'd only just graduated to a combat-ready squadron when the war had broken out. Her first conflict had seen most of her squadron go down in flames, and herself spaced with a piece of her snub-fighter lodged in her side. After that, the unfortunate phrase of 'learning through experience,' became a whole lot more meaningful to her.

She was just a novice pilot who was lucky enough to have survived for so long. It didn't mean the powers-to-be had to promote her!

_"Twins Suns copy."_ The voice of the controller aboard the _Mon Mothma_ shook her out of her self-pitying. _Great way to get myself vaped. "Be advised, two coralskippers are maneuvering into your flight path."_

Zindra glanced at her sensor board. two red blips were indeed turning from below to head toward them. "Squadron, follow me out, let's give these two the gauntlet treatment."

She heard a chorus of acknowledgments and felt some sense of relief to know that they were willing to follow her. There was tension in some of the voices, but not alarm. All of the pilots had similar stories to her own. They were lone survivors, remnants of a wing-pair or shield trio; all had to likewise 'learn from their experiences.' They were disciplined, competent, but most importantly for Zindra, they wanted revenge.

Zindra knew how they felt. In addition to the squadron mates she had lost, she was also still unaware of the status of her own father. He had been on Coruscant, in the Wraith Squadron's headquarters, when the planet had been hit. In fact, she had been talking with him seconds before the attack. She had even stared in horror when an explosion occurred behind her father, Cubber, and the transmission went dead. She remembered staring at the blank screen, her mind in a similar state, for several long minutes before her bunkmate had shaken her from her shock.

As young and inexperienced as she was in the cockpit, Zindra's eagerness for payback was offset by her desire to keep the rest of her squadron alive. General Antilles, a living legend, had entrusted her with their lives, and she would not let them down. She let out several deep breaths as her X-wing moved into position. She had heard pilots from other squadrons refer to her as a 'smooth-faced innocent,' someone who had yet to be irreparably scarred by combat. She was going to prove them wrong. The death of her entire squadron _had_ left a deep scar on her, and she was not keen to receive another. She double-checked the positions of the rest of her squadron and settled into her chair.

"S-foils to attack position," Zindra said, flipping a switch that allowed her fighter to assume its iconic X-shaped attack profile. "Remember we have to take these guys together. First flight, we have the leader, the rest of you on the wing-mate. Fire at will."

She linked her lasers to quad fire, for maximum damage, and opened up on the lead coralskipper. Four red flashes of destructive laser energy pierced through the vacuum of space towards the coralskipper—only they never touched the alien fighter.

Just before her burst blew through the yorik-coral, a blackness appeared before it, distorting the space around it like a gigantic magnifying lens, and drew the laserfire into it. Cursing under her breath, Zindra depressed the trigger again and again, pouring a relentless stream of lasers into the back of the swerving coralskipper. The others in her flight joined in the destructive rain. Despite the fact that none of them had Jedi reflexes, they had long ago learned that if you poured enough laser fire in one location, the coralskipper's defenses would be overwhelmed. Gradually, their lasers began to break through; searing the snub-fighter's hull, blowing off bits of coral, but still the hardy craft flew.

Zindra was forced to pull up when it launched one of its plasma projectiles at her. She looped around, expecting a pursuit, but was surprised to see that both coralskippers were continuing their path towards the _Mon Mothma_. A quick check of her sensor readout showed that her squadron was still intact, that the Yuuzhan Vong were not bombarding them with deadly magma and plasma projectiles.

_"They're not engaging."_ Twin Suns Eleven, a Commenorian woman named Tilath Keer, said what they were all thinking. _"Turning to pursue."_

Zindra saw the blips that meant that the rest of her squad had veered off to follow. She turned her own X-wing to follow suit, but her desire to ensure her people's survival overriding her own eagerness to vape the Vong. As she brought her X-wing into position, she worried her lower lip, a habit she had developed whenever she had to make a big decision. "Twin Suns…Hold position, I think the Vong have a skifter up their sleeves. I repeat, don't pursue."

_"Lead?"_

"Twin Suns Seven, do you remember the tactic those Vong used at Obroa-Skai?"

_"They used our own landing bays against us." _There was a pause. _"Think they're trying the same thing?"_

"Since our own fighters were pursuing theirs, our cruisers couldn't open fire." Zindra nodded, then rolled her eyes at herself when she remembered that they couldn't see her. She switched channels. "_Mon Mothma_, these skips are yours. Twins Suns is moving to support _Record Time._"

The Twin Suns pulled away, and within the blink of an eye, the coralskippers were ripped apart by tree-trunk sized laser beams. Like bubbles, the Yuuzhan Vong fighters erupted, their dovin basals unable to handle the powerful lasers. The first fighter was completely reduced to atoms. The second, though more skilled at soaking up damage with its voids, was cleaved in two, its aft section a smoking mess. It bounced off the _Mon Mothma _and spun away.

Zindra shook her head at the waste of life. Not that she felt sorry for the Vong. It just seemed so ridiculous to charge a Star Destroyer with only two fighters. She formed up her fighters around the _Record Time_, the bulbous transport donated by Lando and Tendra Calrissian. Though it looked ridiculously vulnerable, she had heard that Lando himself had vouched for its space-worthiness. In peace-time it might have carried industrial goods, but now it was full of soldiers.

Zindra's comm unit hissed with a moment of static, then a voice she recognized as Tendra Calrissian, crackled over: "_Record Time to Twin Suns Leader, all set."_

"Twin Suns to _Record Time, _go ahead. We'll keep pace." Even as she spoke, she glanced around the battlefield, almost in awe at the sight of the landing force. Frigates, destroyers, transports, and shuttles all descended towards Borleias like an impermeable net. As each of the ships accelerated to attack speed, Zindra returned her attention back to the planet before her.

Already, she could see coralskippers rising off the ground, a couple squadrons worth. Some people had told her that there was a natural beauty to those living ships. When they did, she started to doubt their sanity. To her, the coralskippers were always ugly lumps of plasma shooting coral that were responsible for the death of most of her friends.

As the enemy fighters rose en masse, she mentally cursed. Now came the hard part of the battle. "Twin Suns Lead here, things are about to get dicey. Stick with your wing-mate and watch each other's backs. I don't want any of you dying on me before I hand the squadron back over to the Jedi."

_"Don't die, got it."_ Chuckled Twins Suns Nine.

"When the skips get in range, break and engage, but cover the transport. This is it."

The X-wings of Twin Suns met the screaming challenge of the coralskippers, plasma bursts exploding all around them in a dangerous shower of molten flak. In return, laser burst after laser burst forced the enemy fighters to throw up a continuous wall of voids. All around, similar scenes were playing out. The escorting fighters clashing in the upper most parts of Borleias' atmosphere with the drastically outnumbered Vong.

But just because the Vong were outnumbered didn't mean they weren't dangerous. In fact, to them, the numerical difference was simply a way to earn more glory. Their hearty craft, which had caused much panic and dismay during the opening conflicts of the war, could deal more and take more damage than the New Republic fighters could. Voids could endure entire armaments of torpedoes, while its plasma projectiles ate away at a target even after impact.

The Twin Suns X-wing squadron, at the forefront of the invasion force, slammed head on into a squadron of coralskippers unafraid of death. From the first pass alone, Zindra could see that her squadron was down a fighter. Rage coursed through her. "Twin Suns Five and Six, on me. We're vaping the next skip that makes a run on the transport. Everyone else, engage those skips."

The X-wings of Twin Suns squadron swooped in a broad arc around the _Record Time, _engaging the oncoming coralskippers at point blank range. Lasers flared, plasma ignited, and debris flew everywhere in Borleias' upper atmosphere.

Zindra slipped her own X-wing behind a coralskipper that had been making a strafing run on the armored transport, and let loose a volley of red death. The other X-wings of her shield trio joined in, overwhelming the coralskipper's void defenses and blowing apart its dovin basal. The doomed alien fighter flipped end over end as it plummeted towards the planet, becoming little more than a glowing ball of fire.

Her X-wing shook as a plasma missile detonated off her port. A quick glance to her side revealed that her upper S-foil was in the process of being eaten away by the molten liquid. "Lead here, I've taken some plasma damage. Anyone in position to take out that skip?"

_"If you can bring him across my path at point oh-five, I might be able to get a snap shot off."_

"Will do Six, thanks." Zindra entered a spinning dive towards the planet, alarms in her cockpit going off as her shields attempted to resist the heat of a high-speed re-entry. She saw Twin Suns Six, himself being pursued by another coralskipper, lining up for an attack. With a blaze of speed, she darted directly in front of him.

The coralskipper pursuing her never saw the missile coming. Fired with only a couple meters to spare, the warhead slammed into the Yuuzhan Vong fighter's cockpit and ripped the fighter apart.

Free of her pursuit, Zindra looped around and fired a relentless barrage into the coralskipper tailing Twin Suns Six. The coralskipper broke off and attempted to lose her in a breakneck climb. The G-forces being pulled would have flattened anyone not protected by inertial dampeners, mechanical or of the dovin basal variety. As it was, Zindra's damaged S-foil completely tore free from the friction involved. But just when it looked as if the coralskipper would win the climb and fall back on her tail, Twin Suns Six once again came through, firing off another missile after peppering the coralskipper's voids with laser fire.

"Hey, he was mine!" Zindra pouted.

_"He shot at me first,"_ Twin Suns Six said good-naturedly. _"Anyway, it looks like we're clear for now, Lead."_

Zindra scanned her immediate area and nodded. In a way, she was relieved that Twin Suns Six, a human veteran pilot, was willing to take orders from her. She knew that the man had been present at the battle of Endor and was grateful for his support. "Okay Six, Five, let's join the others. We have a transport to follow in."

_"Might be difficult to do so lead," _Five replied. _"I'm reading a flight of skips breaking away from Shockwave Squadron. They're headed towards us."_

Zindra grimaced. Her own X-wing wasn't in any condition for a prolonged dogfight. She also saw that two more of her squadron had fallen off her sensors and could only pray that they had ejected. The only bright side of the conflict so far was that they had helped the _Record Time_ advance through the atmosphere, and it was now nearing it landing site.

Zindra reluctantly flipped the comm lines open again. Her squadron had a job to do, no matter how beat up they were. "_Record Time,_ this is Twin Suns Lead. You can either hang here with us or move forward without us. We've got your back."

_"Much obliged, Twin Suns Lead. We'll see you at the landing site."_

"Copy."

[T] [T]

"Sure, it was tax deductible. 'They'd just gather dust if you didn't donate them.' 'Oh, and if you're donating them, you might as well lead them into battle.' When I get my hands on that… "

"Sir, you are communicating with yourself. Are you malfunctioning?"

Lando gave the soldier an annoyed glare. "No."

"A secondary cause, then. You are releasing stress?"

"Yes."

"But you are veteran soldier, you have seen many battles."

"No, no, no. _You_ are the soldier. _I_ am a businessman. Businessmen have no place on a battle field."

"We are still in the transport, sir."

"I know that."

"I do not understand, sir."

Lando silently counted backwards from ten. "Of course you don't. But, here is something for you to compute for future reference. I don't like sweating, I never did. Sweating is not cool."

"Sir, the process of perspiration is designed to cool down organic units, such as yourself."

"Sweating also indicates hard work," Lando glared at the soldier, not that it did any good. The soldier simply stared right back. "Something that I am not fond of. Hard work is not cool, remember that."

"Yes, sir."

_"Sweetie, can you not give your business advice to the droids? The last thing we want is competition." _

Lando flinched at his wife's voice and glanced back to his subordinate. The YVH 1 series combat droid, a droid constructed with the sole purpose of fighting Yuuzhan Vong, sat still, emotionlessly staring at him. In fact, an entire row of droids sat before him, their expressions betraying nothing as the transport shook from a nearby missile detonation. "I have to talk about something! You try sitting back here with only Mr. Nerves-of-Durasteel for company."

"I do not have…"

"Nerves, I know! Command gamma-three-omicron, Calrissian override."

"Order confirmed, entering into sleep cycle."

"_Do you want me to send Anja back there to keep you company?"_

"I got it under control." Lando settled back into his seat and double-checked his safety harness. More to avoid the unblinking stares of the rest of the droid army in front of him, he glanced around the rest of the cargo bay.

The soldiers from the _Dire Straits_ were doing their best to keep up morale; telling jokes, encouragements, insults, and exchanging last minute pieces of advice. He wondered who the genius was who had named the transport vessel the '_Dire Straits_' in the first place. The last thing he wanted was to find himself in dire straits in record time.

Naturally, just as soon as that thought passed through his brain, the entire transport hit a rough patch of turbulence as enemy fire finally began battering on the _Record Time's _shields. He saw nausea and fear enter the faces of the men and women from the _Dire Straits_. Trying to reassure himself that his wife wasn't going to fly them apart, he looked away and back to his own soldiers.

They were still staring at him, waiting.

"Ready soldiers?" Lando called out, feeling the ship shake as they broke through Borleias' atmosphere.

In eerie synchronization, the soldiers in front of him replied as one. "Yes, sir!"

The ship touched down and the cargo bay door sprang open. All around the rest of the soldiers poured out with a yell. Lando's soldiers, however, stayed in their position.

Glancing at the carnage taking place in the jungle, Lando took a deep breath and pulled at his collar. Hoisting his blaster-pistol, Lando motioned outwards. "Move out!"

[T] [T]

By the time Wedge Antilles' shuttle descended to the planet's surface, the fighting was largely over. As the landing craft made a pass over what had once been a New Republic base, Wedge took in the vast expanse of destruction and death below.

Barely anything of the original base had survived the Yuuzhan Vong occupation. The parts that hadn't been completely reduced to rubble now had structures of pastel red and pearl rising out from their remains. The central building was circular in shape, with arm-like tendrils spiraling outwards like the arms of a galaxy. Its organic appearance was because it was a living creature, born and bred by the Yuuzhan Vong to be used as one of their bases.

Surrounding this central building were smaller, shell-like constructs. From past experiences with the Yuuzhan Vong, Wedge knew that these housed the population of the base. The buildings' peaceful appearance, however, hid the fact that its occupants and their allies were currently on a murderous rampage throughout the galaxy. Killing and torturing billions for the sake of their own pleasure.

Lying beside the main base was the gargantuan corpse of one of its defenders; a massive beast that had had plasma cannons mounted on its back. It was now collapsed in a pool of its own, dark blood. A victim of several kilos worth of explosives and the unorthodox tactics of Lando and a team of engineers.

Now, New Republic soldiers were swarming everywhere. The bodies of the base's defenders littered the jungle floor, intermingled with the bodies of the men and women who had died trying to take the base. The warriors had all fought to the last man, as did the shapers, using every last trick in their books before falling.

The surviving Yuuzhan Vong, who were now being herded by the New Republic forces into a makeshift pen, were devoid of the usual scarring and blemishes seen on the pilots and warriors. Shamed Ones, Wedge concluded, as both these smooth-skinned Vong and the base's unfortunate slave population, were rounded up.

He made one more pass over the battlefield, before thumbing his comlink. "Rogue One, this is Antilles. Give me an escort, we're going to visit the biotics facility."

As two X-wings fell into position next to his shuttle, Wedge eased the throttle forward and surveyed the long, wedge-shaped, multistory building that had once been the headquarters to General Derricote's biological weapon's program. Unlike the rest of the original base, which had been used for target practice, and the standing Yuuzhan Vong base, which was no doubt filled with all sorts of nasty traps, this hardened building appeared relatively intact. The jungle had grown around it, to be sure, but the material Derricote had used when constructing his secret weapon's facility had endured both the test of time and the Yuuzhan Vong occupation.

Beaming images of the building to the _Mon Mothma, _Wedge issued a litany of orders. From clearing out the base, to installing power generators and establishing a landing zone. From razing the surrounding forest to set up a fire-zone, to relocating prisoners and ordering the destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong base, Wedge continued to go through a mental checklist of what was needed. Once it was done, he let out a relieved sigh. If the Yuuzhan Vong didn't kill him, he was sure that all the little administrative details would. It was times like this when he wished he were retired again. Retired, or at least fighting. Ordering the placement of desks and personnel was a far cry from blowing up enemy buildings and fighters.

[T] [T]

_The Trickster, En Route to Borleias_

Anakin Solo quirked an eyebrow as he watched his blond girlfriend spar in the cargo area of the _Trickster_. It took great effort to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape, but if the glare from harsh green eyes was anything to go by, Tahiri had felt his amusement anyways. It wasn't that she was doing a poor job, or even beating the stuffing out of her opponent, it was more like she was having a great difficulty trying to get her opponent to actually strike at her.

Her opponent in question was the petite Yuuzhan Vong Shamed One, Shaeri, a self-proclaimed acolyte of the sect of Yun-Shuno. Awkwardly holding a training coufee in one small hand, the Shamed One had an expression of pure horror when Tahiri motioned that she should stab at her. Vigorously shaking her head in protest, Shaeri threw the weapon down and prostrated herself before Tahiri, babbling in Yuuzhan Vong.

Of course, it would help if the Shamed Ones didn't view both Tahiri and Anakin as extensions of the gods they worshipped.

Tahiri retrieved the discarded blade and gently lifted Shaeri's chin so that they were staring eye-to-eye. Immediately, the Shamed One's eyes squeezed shut.

This time, Anakin couldn't help but chuckle aloud, causing Tahiri to immediately spin. "Something funny, Solo?"

"Just thinking. How would you feel if you were told to attack, say, Master Yoda?"

"I'm just trying to teach her how to defend herself."

"I know," Anakin said placating. "But to her, you're her goddess. She won't ever attack you, especially since she's a Shamed One."

Tahiri tilted her head briefly, then a wicked smile came to her face. Anakin reflexively back up several steps. Tahiri tossed him the stun-baton she had been using. "Catch."

Anakin caught the weapon, not missing the fact that Tahiri suddenly issued several harsh orders to the Shamed One before her. An expression of pure horror flashed across Shaeri's face, but Tahiri repeated the order in a sharp bark, and the horror was replaced by determination.

"Tahiri, what did you tell her?" Anakin said warily, watching as Shaeri rose and took the coufee from Tahiri's hand with a purpose. "Tahiri?"

"I just told her that Yun-Shuno would protect her," Tahiri said with a smug grin.

Anakin muttered a curse under his breath as Shaeri began to stalk him. From her stance and the uncertainty on her face, it was clear that Shaeri was only mimicking what she had seen other warriors do. She wasn't backing down, however, much to Anakin's dismay.

"Tahiri, I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't." Tahiri let out a string of Yuuzhan Vong, and Shaeri's posture shifted.

"Giving her advice?"

"Of course."

"So in addition to telling her that Yun-Shuno is watching out for her, what else did you tell her?"

"That you were having improper thoughts about me and she should stop you from defiling me," Tahiri said flippantly, causing Anakin stumble in surprise.

"What?"

And in a blink, Shaeri lunged at him with the training coufee.

"Isn't that an abuse of your godly power?" Anakin strained, rapidly back-pedaling as Shaeri slashed at him with renewed vigor.

Shaeri thrust her weapon forward, and Anakin caught her wrist. Tahiri barked out another command, and Anakin was forced to bring one of his thighs inward to block a very dangerous, low kick.

"Still angry at me for Myrkr?" Anakin said in exasperation.

"What gave me away, Solo?"

Shaeri dropped the coufee into her other hand and swiped at Anakin again; a swipe that aimed just-below-the-waist-level.

"Did you really have to tell her that I was going to defile you?" Anakin said, pushing the determined Shamed One away, causing her to spin around. It would have been far too easy to disarm Shaeri, but he had a feeling that would only make matters worse.

"The training coufee won't cause any permanent damage," Tahiri said lightly, before offering another string of advice in Yuuzhan Vong. "Partial numbness or a few hours of burning, depending on how she hits you."

Having no desire to experience either, Anakin was forced to bring the stun-baton down to block a slashing attack. Only, as he did, he encountered an invisible wall and was unable to bring the weapon into place. He yelped as the training coufee tagged his thigh, a stinging sensation not unlike the effects of a stun-baton shot through his entire leg.

"That was cheating!" Anakin hopped about on one leg.

"No it wasn't, Yun-Shuno is protecting her. Remember?" Tahiri said airily.

Anakin groaned, and jerked to the side as Shaeri slashed at him once more. Despite her attempts, however, it was clear that Shaeri was tiring.

"Come on, you don't really want to hurt her morale, do you?" Tahiri said playfully. "If you let her win…"

Anakin stumbled once more as Tahiri projected an image directly into his mind. Then, he was jolted out of the images she was sending him by the prod of the training coufee.

Again below the waist-line.

He barely heard Shaeri's shout of triumph through the buzzing aftereffects of the blow she had dealt.

Tahiri's face came into view, she was leaning over him. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks," Anakin rasped.

"You try and get yourself killed again…"

"It won't happen, I promise," Anakin replied, accepting Tahiri's hand of help and allowing her to pull him to his feet.

Tahiri's smile almost made him forget about the numbness caused by the coufee. "You did great. Can you spar with Shaeri again later?"

"Will Yun-Shuno be protecting her again?"

"Naturally. She's only fourteen after all."

Anakin blinked in shock. "What?"

"She's fourteen," Tahiri confirmed. "She wanted a better life than tending the grutchin so she learned through a friend of a friend about the sect of Yun-Shuno."

"And Kadat?" Anakin asked, thinking about his own 'follower.'

"Late twenties," Tahiri shrugged. "That's just a guess though. I'm not the deity he answers to so he doesn't exactly tell me much."

"Is it strange to be a bit envious of you and Shaeri? I mean, you can talk to her and stuff like that."

"I can teach you a few basic words in Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri said hesitantly. Despite his reassurance of his feelings towards her, she still was cautious to bring up the fact that she was a different Tahiri than the one he had grown up around.

"That'd be a help. When we're hanging out, it'd be nice to know his thoughts."

"What do you two do anyways?"

"Oh, as far as I can tell, he was one of the Shamed Ones who cleaned up after the shaper's experiments. He seems to know a fair bit about it. He's been demonstrating with the materials we have onboard and I've been showing him how my lightsaber, comlink, and the other tech we have, work. Hard to do with the language barrier, but we've worked out a basic system of 'don't touch' and 'it's okay to touch'."

"Only you, Solo." Tahiri shook her head. Then, she stood on her toes and gave him a brief kiss. "Thanks for letting Shaeri win."

"Completely unintentional." Anakin glowered.

"That's what makes you so great a guy." Tahiri rested her forehead against his chest and then stepped back.

A thought struck Anakin. "Are you going to teach Shaeri Jedi fighting styles as well?"

Tahiri blinked. "I never really considered it before. When I'm with her my mind kind of switches over to a Yuuzhan Vong thinking mode. But now that you mention it, I think it's a great idea."

"Somewhere, a Yuuzhan Vong priest just developed a headache."

"No doubt," Tahiri said. She took his hand and looked away, her cheeks pink. "Now come on, Hero-Boy, I believe I promised you a reward."

[T] [T]

_The Millennium Falcon, En Route to Borleias_

Jaina Solo stirred from her meditation. Her mind, which had been scarred when Tahiri had been in the midst of an identity crisis of sorts, was now mostly healed thanks to her twin. Her twin. Jaina frowned. Despite his return, Jacen still hadn't restored their twin-bond. When she questioned him about it, he had told her he was experimenting with some of the techniques Vergere had taught him.

Jaina was glad to have her twin back, but she could not deny that his capture by the Yuuzhan Vong had changed him. How exactly, she couldn't quite put down.

"Am I interrupting you?"

"Zekk," Jaina glanced over her shoulder to see the young man who had, at one point, been her closest friend. "No, not at all. Come in."

Zekk took a seat and rested his feet on a nearby cargo bin. "Thanks, everyone else was looking too serious or too busy."

"Really? Even Alema?"

"She's in some type of trance with the lambent she got off Coruscant," Zekk nodded, he began to tick each of his fingers. "Masters Durron, Horn, and Skywalker are all discussing the ramifications of Anakin's press release. They're not that happy by the way. Jacen's with Vergere doing some weird exercises. And the cockpit is full up with your parents, 3PO and Tesar."

"Great," Jaina said drolly. "I must have been giving off one of my 'don't bother me' vibes."

"You were."

"Then what are you doing here, Zekk?"

"Wanted to talk," Zekk said softly. "We were friends once, right? Good friends."

Jaina's expression flickered through a myriad of emotions before settling on a stoic expression. "Once, it was a long time ago, Zekk."

"Three years isn't so long."

"You know what I mean."

Jaina refocused on the bulkhead in front of her. "What do you want me to say, Zekk? We're not the same people any more, the both of us."

"That's true." Zekk said more bitterly than he intended. He hastened to correct himself. "I mean, the war has changed many things."

"We're just too different now, Zekk. Maybe, just maybe, if this _kriffing_ war hadn't started, if we hadn't loss so many friends, if we had time to talk things over, then we might have had a chance. But this isn't the world of make-believe."

"If, if, if," Zekk countered, slightly heated. "We're talking now, aren't we? We've all lost friends, but you don't see Anakin and Tahiri distancing themselves from each other. I care too much about…our friendship for you to just toss it aside because you're afraid of what might happen."

"And just what am I afraid of, Zekk?" Jaina growled, rising to her feet. "You're the one who's living a delusion. We. Are. Not. Kids. Anymore. I want to take the war to the Vong, you and Jacen thinks it'll lead to the dark side. Anakin shows some initiative in pulling the Jedi Order back together, both you and Jacen say he's being arrogant."

"We can agree to disagree." Zekk stood, emerald green eyes glinting. "It's not like we haven't fought over our beliefs before."

"What do you want, Zekk?"

"I want my best friend back," Zekk said. "I've seen you push yourself in this war, almost to the breaking point. When Anakin was hurt and Jacen was missing, you didn't care that you were this close to going dark!"

"I was worried about my brothers!" Jaina snarled, going toe to toe with him. "Not that that's something you can understand! Who cares about light or dark when you could be losing your family! Your friends? I am _not_ losing either of them. I'm not!"

Angry, unshed tears filled Jaina's brandy brown eyes, and she looked away.

"Then let me help you keep them safe! That's what friends do. They look after each other regardless of what the other believes in. Or are you just afraid of letting me in? Afraid that you'll have to add me to that list of dead friends?"

"Get out!" Jaina snapped, her chest pounding a kilometer a second. She stared at her toes as the tears began to run freely down her cheeks. "Get out, please."

Zekk literally felt as if he had reached a crossroads in his life. There was no turning back no matter which path he took. He swallowed and tipped her head back. "I'm not going anywhere, Solo."

Jaina knew what was going to happen, but was too stunned to do anything about it as Zekk's lips met her own. Her eyes grew wide and fluttered for a moment. Just as she began to contemplate returning the kiss, the thought alarmed her and she promptly pulled away, slapping Zekk.

The sound rang loudly in the cargo bay. Then, only their heavy breathing could be heard.

"It's not happening Zekk," Jaina said in a low voice. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Jaina…"

Jaina, however, brushed past him and stormed out of the room.

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 2_

The situation on Borleias was stabilizing. The New Republic forces had successfully cleared and secured the biotics facility, allowing for its use as the fleet's headquarters. Courtesy of an intense laser barrage which ensured a secured perimeter, the surrounding jungle had been reduced to steaming piles of burnt foliage and ash. The naturally humid environment did nothing to help the smell, with the stench of ship fuel and burnt vegetation assailing one's nose the moment they stepped out of the biotics facility.

All throughout the clear-cut area, ships were docked for repairs or resupply. And teams of unfortunate men and women stood on patrol for any sign of Yuuzhan Vong survivors.

Wedge stood at the very top of the building, a viewing platform that allowed him to oversee the activity below, awaiting the arrival of several VIPs. He had just concluded a meeting with Tycho, Lando, and the ranking officers of his task force, during which they established a variety of goals. They only intended to hold the planet for as long as it took for the refugees fleeing Coruscant to stream through. Any longer would be an unnecessary risk. The one bright side, was that Wedge was expecting the arrival of help in the form of some old friends.

_"Rogue Leader to Antilles. The Falcon, Jade Shadow, and a Yuuzhan Vong frigate have all just dropped out of hyperspace. Jedi Master Skywalker and General Solo send their greetings."_

"Thanks Colonel." Wedge felt himself smile for the first time in a long while. "Guide them over to the primary landing zone. I'll be down in a moment."

_ "Understood, Rogue Leader out."_

Wedge took the lift to the ground floor. The fact that he chose to wait outside for their arrival, instead of in the environmentally controlled lobby of the biotics building betrayed his eagerness to greet them. Of course, there was some alarm at the sight of a Yuuzhan Vong frigate descending near the headquarters, but at least no one opened fire. The sleek outline of the _Jade Shadow_ and the not-so-sleek outline of the _Millennium Falcon _momentarily blotted out the sun as they flew by overhead.

The three ships landed in a neat line, and their occupants emerged.

"You guys missed the welcome party." Wedge shook Luke's hand and an exchange of back slapping commenced.

"We were still hung over from the fun we had on Hapes," Mara said drolly, shifting her weight to better support her son.

"That explains why Lando was afraid of loud noises in the meeting I had earlier."

"Looks like you've definitely been busy," Han commented, motioning to the scenery.

"That's one way of putting it," Wedge said distractedly, noticing two scarless Yuuzhan Vong following Han's youngest child from the commandeered frigate. "Those two safe?"

"They think my kid and his girlfriend are gods," Han said dryly. "Not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"Think they'll be able to help Danni Quee with the rest of the Vong?"

Han nodded. "That's as good a place as any. I doubt they can get into too much trouble there."

"Ah, yes, his interview."

"Believe me, after that foolish stunt, you'll be saving that kid's butt by assigning him to the prisoners," Corran Horn said darkly.

"Don't you remember being young and reckless?" Wedge raised an eyebrow.

"Young and reckless, yes. Foolish, no."

"I'll mention that to Mirax next time. She alright?"

"She's helping her father transport the rest of the Jedi young ones from the _Errant Venture_ to the _Eclipse._"

"I heard about the _Venture_. It's a shame. We could have used her."

Corran winced. "I doubt Booster will be bringing his ship into any more combat zones any time soon."

"Anyways, why don't all of you come on in, I can give you a tour of the headquarters and bring you up to speed about our situation here. Your arrival is definitely more than welcome."

[T] [T]

Jacen had just finished unrolling his bedroll when there was a faint knock on the door frame, the door having been kicked in by a Yuuzhan Vong vandal, behind him. He absently reached out with the Force to see who it was, and felt a tentative tendril reach out in turn. His lips curled into a faint smile.

"Hello again, Danni Quee."

"Hello to you too," Danni replied cheerfully. "I'm glad you remembered me, what with everything that's been going on."

"I take it this invasion has kept you busy?" Jacen said, motioning her in.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She bounced over to a nearby chair. "The main Yuuzhan Vong building had a shaper facility, and my team has been working overtime cataloguing and analyzing what we've found."

"And I heard that the yammosk jammer was successful."

"That was a big relief," Danni nodded, spinning the chair around so her arms were resting atop the backrest. "Anyways, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Could be better," Jacen absently rubbed his chest. "Got a slave-seed permanently embedded in my chest."

"It's still there? You haven't had any ill effects?"

"Always the scientist, aren't you," Jacen chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no ill effects. Although I wouldn't try replicating the results any time soon. The seed that was used on me was grown especially for me."

"But you are okay, though?"

"As okay as I can be." Jacen reclined on his bed. "If anything, the seed's actually helped. Vergere's been teaching me see the Force in a new light. Without the seed, I don't think I'd be able to do half the things she's showed me."

"Vergere, the one who poisoned Master Mara Skywalker?"

"I know you're suspicious, but she really is on our side. My uncle is with her now. Hopefully she can show him the same things she's been teaching me."

[T] [T]

Luke felt sick, sick and angry, as he listened to the enigmatic Vergere explain herself. "It was necessary to reduce Jacen to himself, in order that, with every other door closed to him, he might embrace his destiny. Unfortunately, his younger brother intervened before that pointed was reached."

"Unfortunately?" Luke found it difficult to suppress his fury. To say that the interruption of Jacen's torture was 'unfortunate', was not bringing Vergere onto his good side. Neither was saying that Anakin's rescue of his brother was a bad thing. But then, something else Vergere said struck a chord within him.

_Destiny_. Whenever Luke had thought of that word, it had always been in association with his younger nephew, Anakin. It had been very clear, ever since the Emperor had touched Anakin in Leia's womb, that Anakin would have a vital role to play. Anakin's destiny was to shape the Jedi Order, to bring it to a new era, or so Luke felt. But the destinies of both Jacen and Jaina had always been more elusive. Did Vergere know something he did not? Despite his mistrust in the Fosh Force user, Luke had a feeling that Vergere was right. That somewhere in the complex weavings of fate, Jacen had a special place.

"And what do you know of Jacen's destiny?"

Vergere pondered a moment, before responding. "I believe that Jacen is intimately connected with the fate of his brother."

"Anakin?"

"Does he have another?"

"How are they connected?"

Vergere's beaked mouth mimicked the expression of a sad smile. "The fall of one will be the rise of the other. Yet, the rise will be a dark rise, while the fall shall be one bright enough to be remembered for centuries to come. They are opposites, and who will rise and who will fall will all depend on the Yuuzhan Vong."

An icy fist clenched Luke's stomach. Of all the things to expect, Vergere's words hadn't been among them. Luke had learned long ago to be wary of prophecy-like statements given from ancient Jedi. They generally ended up being true. From a certain point of view. "You're saying that Anakin and Jacen can destroy the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Destroy them. Save them. Transform them. Lead them." The tilted eyes opened, gazed expressionlessly into Luke's. "Perhaps all. But though both will succeed, one will fall."

"Quit saying that!" Luke's anger spiked again. "Neither of them will fall to the dark side."

"Believe what you will," Vergere shrugged.

Luke took a moment to control his feelings, his own curiosity getting the better of him. "Can…can either of them open the Yuuzhan Vong to the Force?"

"If it is possible, it is beyond my knowledge."

His mind already spinning from the emotional mix information he had learned from the enigmatic Force user in front of him, Luke felt his heart clench once more. "Then the Yuuzhan Vong will remain…outside."

"It disturbs you?"

"Yes. Of course. The Force is life. All life is the Force. But the Yuuzhan Vong are outside the Force. So are they outside of life as well?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it is easier to deal with enemies from the dark side." Luke narrowed his eyes at Vergere. "And I think you're very good at interrogation. This conversation started with _me _asking you questions."

"If you didn't want me to ask questions." Vergere spun around on the stool she was perched upon. "You should have explained that at the beginning. Now, I believe I have answered enough to earn a respite, have I not?"

"Very well." Luke rose to his feet.

"But, before you leave. I would like to ask you one question. You may answer if you desire."

"Ask."

Vergere's eyes opened and closed very slowly. "If the Force is life. And the Yuuzhan Vong are alive, and you cannot see them in the Force—then is the problem with the Yuuzhan Vong, or is it with your perceptions?"

Luke chose not to answer, nodding politely as he turned to leave.

"Then one last thought, young Master. If all that you have learned prevents you from sensing them, and all that you have learned has been passed on to this generation of Jedi. Then you might ask yourself how, then, can both Jacen and Anakin sense what everyone else cannot?"

[T] [T]

"Are you sure you don't need any additional security?"

"We'll be fine," Anakin reassured the nervous scientist. "These are all Shamed Ones, right?"

"Judging by their lack of implants and scarring. None of them speak Basic so we're not too sure."

"We'll be fine," Tahiri repeated.

"Errr…you are taking those two with you as well? This is a secured part of the base."

Anakin chuckled. "Shaeri and Kadat are with us. They aren't any security risk."

"If you say so, sir. These are the makeshift holding pens." They stopped at what had once been a storage facility for General Derricote's test subjects. The scientist slid a key card, and heavy metal doors opened. "I'll be out here if you need anything. The two of you are braver than I am."

"Thanks for your help."

Anakin and Tahiri stepped into the room. At once, the familiar smell of Yuuzhan Vong assailed both their noses. Wretched looking, scarless Yuuzhan Vong filled the room, their well-being obviously an afterthought as the New Republic settled into their new base. A distant skylight was the only source of light, its angled panes allowing a faint beam of sun directly into the center of the cramped room.

Anakin and Tahiri's arrival did not go unnoticed. Almost every single eye in the room swung in the direction of the open doorway. Hungry gazes. Desperate gazes. Eyes full of despair and sorrow. Figures shifted in the shadows of the room.

_"Yun-Shuno!"_ A murmur at first, but then growing much louder. _"Shel'o Jeedai!"_

Others wailed, crawling towards Tahiri on their elbows and knees, with their hands clasped together in prayer._ "Sha grunnik ith-har Yun-Shuno!"_

"Wow…"Anakin said, mildly alarmed at the reaction.

"Yeah…" Tahiri nodded, looking overwhelmed.

"I recognized 'Yun-Shuno' and them calling out the 'something-Jedi'."

"Jedi-Who-Was-Shaped," Tahiri said, touching the vertical lines on her forehead.

"And the rest?"

"Prayers ," Tahiri said softly. Gazing at the several dozen Shamed Ones prostrating themselves. "Prayers to Yun-Shuno. Begging her to remove their shame."

There had to be nearly a hundred Shamed Ones in the room, and though a majority stayed where they were, their murmuring continued to keep a low din circulating the room. In the meantime, Tahiri and Anakin had made their way to the center of the room, illuminated by the midday sun streaming down from above. Both their Yuuzhan Vong followers, Kadat and Shaeri stood just outside the illuminated region, their expressions emotionless.

Tahiri glanced at Anakin helplessly, looking to him for guidance. "Anakin?"

"You're the expert here," Anakin said, the multitude of eyes on him, desperate and pleading, shaking him to his very core.

Just as the crowd began to close in around them, a female voice called out sharply in Yuuzhan Vong. As one, the others seem to shrink back. From the shadows, a single figure hesitantly approached the two young Jedi.

_"Anakin? Sen Anakin Solo?" _

"[Yes, he is]," Tahiri responded, switching to Yuuzhan Vong.

"_Anakin…from…Yag'Dhul? Zhaelae ei Jeedai-Who-Was-Shaped? "_

Their eyebrows rose at the awkward use of Basic and they exchanged another glance. Tahiri nodded carefully. "Yes."

A slender Yuuzhan Vong, with a trio of poorly healed burns on each cheek and a trio of more deliberate looking cuts on her forehead, stepped into the sunlight. Anakin saw that her markings mimicked the scars on Shaeri's forehead. In a low voice, he murmured. "A credit says that she's in the sect of 'you'."

"You're probably right," Tahiri replied distractedly. The Shamed One in front of them looked familiar, but she couldn't place her. Whether the Shamed One was from the memories of her Yuuzhan Vong self or otherwise, Tahiri wasn't sure. As the Shamed One fell to one knee in front of Tahiri, the blond Jedi stepped forward. "[Rise, please do not bow before me.]"

Anakin watched with some anticipation as Tahiri and the one before her exchanged a flurry of words. After only the third exchange, Tahiri's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Anakin! It's Taan!" Tahiri whirled around to Anakin, bubbling with happiness.

"Taan." Anakin blinked.

"The one who helped us at Yag'Dhul, dummy!"

Anakin did briefly recall the young Shamed One he, Master Horn, and Tahiri had met on the captured scout ship. She had provided them with information about the Shamed Ones and had helped them thwart the Yuuzhan Vong at Yag'Dhul. He had always assumed that Taan had perished when the Givin had vented the station of atmosphere. But apparently she had survived somehow. He was about to ask Tahiri a question, but then realized that she had returned to conversation with the Shamed One as if they were long lost friends.

"Tahiri?"

"Long story or short?"

"We have time."

"Taan's the local leader of the loosely translated 'The-Jedi-Are-Our-Salvation' sect leader, with an emphasis on the Jedi being agents of Yun-Shuno. Since Yag-Dhul, Taan's been shipped from place to place, spreading the word of her encounter with us."

"Wait a minute. How many sects are there? I mean Kadat and Shaeri are in separate ones, and Taan's in a different one too?"

Tahiri rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, a mistranslation. The 'The-Jedi-Are-Our-Salvation' is more a social movement than anything else. Shaeri and Taan are in the same sect, both venerate Yun-Shuno and… well… see me as her avatar." Tahiri conversed with Taan again, then looked back to Anakin. "As far as I can tell, there are Shamed Ones who venerate different Jedi as avatars of different gods. You are Yun-Ne'Shel's avatar, Jaina is Yun-Harla's, and Jacen is Yun-Yammka's."

"That's the second time I've been referred to Yun-Ne'Shel. But I haven't heard too much of him."

Tahiri smirked slightly. "That's because he is a she. Well, kind of."

"Tahiri," Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Yun-Ne'Shel is gender neutral, but has a feminine personality. She's the goddess of life and creativity."

"That's not so bad."

"She's also considered one of the more foolish deities in the Yuuzhan Vong pantheon," Tahiri added dryly.

"Of course."

"Anyways, Taan is willing to help us talk with the others here. She has four followers at this base."

"Four?"

"It's better than none."

"No, it's just that I had hoped these cults were more widespread."

"They are," Tahiri said reassuringly. "Taan tells me that there are probably at least one or two cultists on most major ships and in many of the Yuuzhan Vong bases."

"It's a start." Anakin shrugged.

Taan approached Anakin and bowed her head politely. In stuttering Basic, she managed to get out a greeting he could understand. "I…happy…_Fas! Bos sos si vonge?_"

"'To see,'" Tahiri prompted gently.

"Yes," Taan said with an eager nod.

"I happy to see Anakin Solo…alive."

"I'm glad you survived Yag'Dhul," Anakin smiled gently, touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Taan blinked several times, digesting the words, before nodding. "I well. Mine will fight for the _Jeedai._"

"You've been learning Basic?"

"I get…servants? No, slaves. I get slaves to teach me. Language of Shamed One's saviors."

Anakin let out a breath. "Language of the saviors, right. No pressure."

Tahiri smiled gently and shook her head. Smoothly slipping back into the Yuuzhan Vong language, she addressed Taan once more. "[You mentioned that your people will be willing to fight for us. How many will follow?]"

"Some," Taan started in Basic. But then, after she struggled for the next couple of words, continued in her native tongue. "[Those who follow Yun-Shuno, the sect of the Jedi-Who-Was-Shaped, will treat your word as that of our goddess. Others will follow once they see that the gods are on the side of the _Jeedai_.]"

"Great," Tahiri beamed at Anakin. "How'd you like to have more sparring partners?"

"Building an army?"

"What better way to make the warriors and the Supreme Overlord afraid than if they hear that the Jedi are training the Shamed Ones to fight?"

"If they do this, a whole lot of Shamed Ones will suffer," Anakin pointed out. "They'll come down hard on _all_ Shamed Ones."

"We prepared to die for the _Jeedai_." Taan spoke up. "We already Shamed. Before the _Jeedai_, death only way to regain status. If the higher castes begin to kill Shamed Ones, then it will show their fear of us."

Anakin blinked. "Okay, but until I talk with Uncle Luke and General Antilles, can we start off small?"

Tahiri cocked her head at him. "Like what?"

"Language lessons?" Anakin shrugged. "Maybe Taan can teach Shaeri and Kadat Basic? I'd rather not start the whole 'training an army of Shamed Ones' routine until we actually have some sort of plan into place."

"If we get the Shamed Ones on our side, then we'd have a powerful ally," Tahiri pointed out.

"Let's hope the Jedi Masters see the same thing."

[T] [T]

"Absolutely not." Han objected

"At least you waited until after the evening meal to bring us this plan," Corran said wryly.

"You are sure the Shamed Ones can be trusted?" Luke asked diplomatically.

"You've had worse ideas," Mara shrugged.

Kyp reclined on a bench and also shrugged. "It sounds like a great idea. But can you carry it out?"

"There will be many casualties among the Shamed Ones once the plan is set into motion." Wedge finished.

"There probably will be even more with the second part of the plan," Anakin said, motioning to his older sister.

Jaina stood. "You probably heard that on Hapes I adopted the title of Yun-Harla, the Yuuzhan Vong trickster goddess. When I did, the Vong force that broke away from the main fleet decided to attack me instead of continue on to what would have been a defenseless Hapes. This allowed our forces to rally and catch the Vong in a pincer attack. I propose that we do something similar here on Borleias."

"You're going to continue the 'I'm a Vong goddess' act?" Han said sharply.

"It'll have to be convincing to keep the Vong's attention." Leia said warily, not liking the idea of placing a giant target on her daughter's back.

"I know, it's why I want the _Trickster_."

"The Yuuzhan Vong frigate you captured?" Tycho spoke up.

"Yes," Jaina nodded. "I know we can learn a lot from it if we strip it down and turn it into a science experiment. But I think we can use it to help with my Yun-Harla act."

Han opened his mouth to object, but Lando spoke up before he could say anything.

"It _will_ reinforce Jaina's role," Lando glanced cautiously at Han and Leia, then decided to bite the bullet and continue. "If this is going to work, we'll need to go all out. If the Vong have any spies watching us, which we know they do, they'll have to literally see us bow to Jaina, treat her as a living, breathing goddess."

"Any ideas?" Wedge asked.

Lando nodded. "For starters, give her your quarters." That raised many eyebrows. "I'm sure that Corran will agree that, from an intelligence perspective, a sign of superiority for many soldiers is how big one's private quarters are. You're the famous Wedge Antilles, slayer of a Death Star. But you're nothing compared to Jaina Solo, the goddess Yun-Harla."

"She will also need her own squadron to escort her when she is not in the _Trickster_," Jagged pointed out.

"Not just a squadron," Corran corrected. "But her own servants. She's a goddess, and if what we know of the Yuuzhan Vong is true, then she will not be doing her own menial tasks."

"If you wanted to get out of your chores, you didn't have to come up with this grand scheme," Han said, trying to be humorous, but feeling nauseous at the same time. He had already come close to losing both his sons, and the plan everyone seemed to be agreeing on was definitely upping the risk-factor on his daughter.

"And what better way to show that she is a goddess than by having a Jedi Master under her command," Kyp said. "I take it we're giving her Twin Suns Squadron then?"

"That's the best choice," Corran nodded. "The name itself already invokes the 'twin' imagery that the Yuuzhan Vong are so wary of."

Jaina, who's head had been moving back and forth to follow the conversation, finally spoke up. "So I can act as Yun-Harla?"

Leia arched an eyebrow. "Try not to enjoy it too much."

"Of course mom. There's no way I'll enjoy this role at all. Nope, it'll be terrible being treated as a goddess."

"I can see you get your acting skills from your father," Leia deadpanned.

Jaina matched Leia's faint smile, then motioned to her younger brother. "And Anakin and Tahiri's plan?"

"As long as the Shamed Ones are ready to accept the risks, I don't really have any arguments against it," Wedge shrugged. "You've vouched for the ones we captured, and we can use all the help we can get."

"There is the part where they're only doing this because they think that the Jedi are gods," Luke pointed out softly. "We would be deceiving a good majority of those who join up."

"If Jaina's going to be running around calling herself as Yun-Harla, we can't exactly come out and say otherwise," Corran said.

"Danni, you have some insight into the Yuuzhan Vong. What's your opinion?" Leia asked.

Danni was silent for a moment. Though nervous now that all eyes were on her, she felt the tendrils of support coming from the other Force sensitives. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "From what Tahiri has told me, it seems like they believe that the Jedi are their salvation. Just the existence of us Jedi challenges the Yuuzhan Vong belief system. Even if the Jedi came out and said that they weren't gods, the actual effect on the Shamed Ones would be minimal. In fact, it would probably have the opposite effect on the warrior and priestly castes and strengthen the Yuuzhan Vong war effort."

"So you are for this crazy plan?" Mara asked for clarification.

"As wrong as it is to continue the deception, at this point, what matters is that we give the Shamed Ones something to believe in other than what the priestly caste has been forcing on them. They are willing to fight for themselves and for the Jedi. I think we should let them."

Wedge took a visual poll of those present. Though some looked dubious, there were no longer any who were outright against the plan. He motioned to the others. "Okay, then unless anyone strenuously objects, we'll proceed with both plans. Jaina, since both Corran and Mara have experience with intelligence matters, start consulting with them about how to best transform you into a Yuuzhan Vong goddess. Danni, Lando, I'd like you to help as well."

"On it."

"Sure thing."

"Anakin, Tahiri, I assume you already have some idea as to what to do?"

"More or less."

"Is there anything I can do to help with those plans? If the two of you manage to pull it off, we'll definitely have struck a serious blow to the Yuuzhan Vong."

"We'll need some space to train them," Tahiri spoke out. "Preferably somewhere outside."

"We want any Yuuzhan Vong spying on this base to see them," Anakin added in support.

"Done, I'll clear one of the landing berths for you."

"Also," Anakin turned his gaze to Luke. "It might help if some of the senior Jedi drop by from time to time to give advice. Tahiri and I may know a little about the Yuuzhan Vong, but we don't have the experience of a Jedi Master. It would also benefit the Shamed Ones if they learned different fighting styles, not just what Tahiri and I know."

Luke nodded in consent, while Mara spoke, "I'll be up first then. How many are we expecting?"

"Only a handful at first," Anakin answered. "The rest will probably join once we defeat whatever Yuuzhan Vong force tries to retake Borleias."

"Proof of your godliness?" Kyp said lightly.

"Yup."

Wedge smiled faintly at the optimism of the younger generation. He clearly recalled the time _he_ had been that hopeful. Of course, that optimism was one of the main reasons why he had charged into two Death Stars and brought down a galactic-wide empire. He wondered what he would have done had he been as old as he was now.

"Anything else?" Wedge said, inputting a few notes into the datapad in his hand.

"Not that I can think of." Anakin shook his head.

"Jacen, any ideas?" Jaina asked of her quieter twin.

Jacen, who was in the back of the room, very slowly unfolded his arms. "Do you think I can I help with the training of the Shamed Ones?"

Anakin tensed. "Why?"

"Anakin," Tahiri whispered in soft reproach.

"You said it yourself, they could benefit from different points of view." Jacen met his brother's emotionless gaze. "Plus, it would give us a chance to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about," Anakin replied. Tahiri placed a hand on his arm. "But it's not like I can stop you from helping. Do what you want."

"Thank you."

"Alright then," Wedge took control of the conversation again. "We don't know when the next Yuuzhan Vong fleet will arrive. But we can expect an attack between now and when we pull out. I only intend to stay here for another week or so, depending on how long it takes the stream of refugees to trickle through. Priorities will go to these new plans and scouring the jungle for any Vong look-outs. If there are no further questions, lets meet up again tomorrow, same time, to discuss any progress or problems that have popped up."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 3_

"For once, do you think we'll actually meet a friendly politician? And I mean really friendly, not just the Nerf-and-Wookie show they put on for everyone they meet."

"Most of those types of politicians don't last too long," Han responded to Tahiri's question with some amount of amusement.

"They either grow out of it or don't get elected to another term," Lando added, his eyes bloodshot. "Now can you lower your voices, my head hurts?"

"Want me to whistle up some caf?" Mara said glibly, holding Ben against her chest.

"You whistle, my head will explode and decorate the hallway with my brains."

Mara shook her head. "No brains, just skull fragments."

The group was walking towards the conference room Wedge had set up to accommodate the recently arrived members of the New Republic Advisory Council. Of course, no one had a good feeling about the arrival of the survivors of the government they served. Most of the survivors hadn't exactly used legitimate means to escape Coruscant

"So tell me again why the Advisory Council wants us to attend?" Anakin said, being one of three young Jedi specifically 'invited' to attend the briefing.

"I'd like to know that as well," Jaina agreed. "They don't really need Anakin, Jacen, or I there, do they?

"Who knows what they have planned," Han shrugged. "Pwoe has always been a slippery guy."

"Because he's a Quarren?" Jacen said dryly.

"That too."

Han, Lando, Mara, and Leia entered the conference room with the younger Jedi close behind. Wedge, Gavin Darklighter, Tycho, Danni, and Luke were already present, as were Corran and the Advisory Council delegation.

"Sorry, took a while to track them down," Han said lightly, jerking a thumb at the group behind him.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Wedge said, and looked up at one of the council guards. "Doors."

The guard looked at Pwoe, received his nod, and closed the doors.

"Now we can start," Wedge said.

Pwoe puffed out his chest, as if it made him more important. "Yes, of course. First, I want to reassure you all that the government of the New Republic is in fine working order. Drawing on the emergency authority that has fallen to us with Borsk Fey'lya's death, and with the temporary disarray the Senate finds itself in, the Advisory Council has assumed the reins of power. We are now formulating plans to reorganize our armed forces and retake Coruscant. We are in communication with planetary governments from all over the New Republic, which are acknowledging our leadership and awaiting orders."

As Pwoe waited for a response, Jacen leaned over to his sister. "Think he actually memorized that entire bit on his shuttle ride over?"

When only an uncomfortable silence greeted Pwoe's proclamation, the Quarren's beady eyes darted about the room in disappointment before he continued. "First of all, we wish to congratulate you, General Antilles, on your success here at Borleias."

"Thank you but…"

"We would also like to extend our congratulations to Anakin Solo, for carrying out a successful mission at Myrkr, for rescuing his brother, and for providing crucial technical knowledge to help protect our valuable ally, the Hapes Consortium," Pwoe said, speaking over Wedge's objection. "Though this is hardly the proper time or place, his contributions to the New Republic cannot go unrewarded. If Grand Master Skywalker does not object, it would be in all our best interests if Anakin Solo is promoted to the rank of full Jedi Knight immediately."

"Wouldn't that be overstretching your power, Chief of State Pwoe?" Corran said. "I was unaware that the office of the Chief of State could dictate the internal affairs of the Jedi Order."

Pwoe smiled thinly at Corran. "Of course, I do not presume to have such power. I was merely recommending the best course of action for us all. Surely _you_ do not believe that Anakin Solo should remain unrecognized for all of his accomplishments of late?"

Anakin was about to speak up, but Han placed a quick hand on the teen's shoulder and shook his head slightly. Anakin sat back in his chair and, through the intentions of the others in the room, watched several very, and if the situation hadn't been so serious, amusing, variations of Pwoe's imminent death. One of which involved a very creative use of detonator cord and the energy pack from a blaster. He shook himself from the hostile intentions of the others and refocused on the conversation.

"But, as I said earlier, Anakin's promotion can wait until we have time for a proper ceremony. Of course, his siblings should share in the honor, it is only fair after all. For now," Pwoe turned his attention back to Wedge. "I need to hear the details of what you have accomplished here."

Almost monotonously, and with as few words as possible, Wedge briefed the Advisory Council members on the situation on Borleias. As he spoke, the Advisory Council members whispered to on another, as if they were only half interested in what he was saying.

When Wedge was through, Pwoe harrumphed with approval. "You've done very well in seizing the initiative, in anticipating the needs of the New Republic and acting on them. Not that I wouldn't expect that of you. But now…"

Anakin rolled his eyes the moment Pwoe said those two words. There was always something else. As Pwoe ordered Wedge to hold Borleias at all costs, and then went on to promise reinforcements at a later date, Anakin's eyebrows rose. He could see that several others in the room had realized what he had. He was unsurprised when Wedge, the veteran of many battles, not all of them physical, refused the order.

"As an officer of the New Republic, you cannot do that!" Pwoe objected, looking like a fish out of water.

"I'll resign my commission."

"In this period of crisis, that could be construed as an act of treason," Pwoe said. Anakin was mildly surprised at the level of hostility and anger irradiating from the vicinity of _both_ Pwoe and Wedge. Pwoe, on one hand, was absolutely furious at being refused. While Wedge, on the other hand, clearly was fed up with the Quarren's not so subtle way to get them all killed.

After several more back and forth barbs and political posturing, it was clear that Wedge had the upper hand. Pwoe took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. He folded his hands in front of him, though the act was more to prevent himself from making a fist than anything diplomatic. "All right then, in the spirit of cooperation, I'm prepared to hear what it is you want to ask for."

There was some more hemming and hawing on Pwoe's part, but eventually Wedge was able to force the new Chief of State to give him the forces and material he desired. Anakin knew that this group of politicians had truly given up when they granted the _Lusankya_, a recently restored Super Star Destroy, to Wedge's group. Giving up the best ship in the fleet for a suicide mission was rather telling.

"General, I deplore your methods and your arrogance. I don't imagine you can expect much in the way of a military career once this assignment is done."

Wedge nodded. His expression was understanding, sympathetic, or at least it appeared to be on the surface. Through the Force Anakin could tell that, inwardly, Wedge was doing the equivalent of someone sticking out his tongue at the Chief of State. "But you accept."

"Yes. We accept. It is my pleasure to relieve you of command of Fleet Group Three, even if I must leave you your current rank and command of this garrison."

"Once your order confirming the terms I specified have been broadcast over the HoloNet to our armed forces, you can consider me to have accepted, too." Wedge glanced at a datapad Tycho handed to him. "But I recommend that be soon. Rogue Squadron has reported sighting what may be a Yuuzhan Vong scout ship, and we had a Yuuzhan Vong frigate enter the upper atmosphere of the planet just yesterday. This planet will be a war zone very soon."

"Yes, well, I wish you luck in defending Borleias, but I do not think you will need it," Pwoe said with a game smile. "Now, you may leave to coordinate the details with your underlings. I wish to talk to Anakin Solo and his brother and sister."

It was clear that Pwoe wanted to establish even a modicum of superiority after having terms dictated to _him_. The dismissal in front of everyone, and his smug demeanor, nearly had the New Republic looking for a new Chief of State. Fortunately for the Quarren, Wedge had more control than that. Nodding curtly, Wedge stepped aside and motioned for the others.

"I wish to speak _only_ to Anakin and his siblings," Pwoe stressed, locking eyes with Corran when the man remained seated. "My aides will assist in delivering the orders. Perhaps you can be of some help to them."

Once the room was clear of everyone, Tahiri being convinced to leave with Mara, the three Solo children were left alone with Pwoe.

"How can we help you, Chief of State?" Jaina asked, when the Quarren simply leaned back in his chair.

"Please, Pwoe is just fine, Jedi Jaina Solo."

"Then if it's not too presumptuous, 'Jaina' is fine as well."

"Of course, of course," Pwoe said amicably. "Might I say that I am relieved that your family made it out of both Coruscant and Hapes alive?"

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Pwoe straightened and clasped his webbed hands together. "Now then, I am not sure if you have been watching the latest HoloNet news reports, but the people have been talking as of late."

"Is that so?" Jaina raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction of her younger brother.

"Quite," Pwoe nodded, matching her gaze. "You, young Anakin Solo, have stirred up a whole gundark's nest worth of debate. You will be surprised at just how much support you have among the masses."

"Is that why you are pushing for my advancement to Jedi Knight?" Anakin asked.

Pwoe tilted his head forward in acknowledgement. "Partially. The people are indeed clamoring for a more transparent Jedi Order. But that is not the primary reason why. The people need a hero to believe in. Despite your denials to the contrary, _you_, Anakin Solo, are that hero. You are strong, intelligent, and can do much more than myself or any average person can. By not granting you the acknowledgements that you deserve, your uncle, Master Skywalker, has only been harming our cause. By making you a Jedi Knight, not only will the people understand that their government shares their views, but it will also give them an example of a different type of Jedi. One who is not afraid to get things done."

"Then what can I do for you, Chief of State?"

"Though I will be leaving with the Advisory Council shortly, I have made arrangements to have several HoloNet journalists and reporters come to Borleias. I would consider it a personal favor if you would humor them, show them the world of the Jedi that your uncle and the other masters try so hard to hide."

"These journalists, they do realize the danger of being here?" Jacen said, barely hiding his disbelief at the political games the Quarren was playing, even now.

"Of course," Pwoe said. "They know the risks. Look at it this way, they will help your Jedi Order gain the support it needs by documenting your defense of Borleias through the eyes of the Jedi, namely Anakin Solo, your sister, and yourself."

"You're going to be turning this into a reality HoloNet show," Jaina said, her eyes narrowed as a surge of protectiveness for her younger brother welled up in her and overrode her sense of diplomacy. "Jedi don't need to glorify what they do. And Anakin certainly doesn't need the added pressure"

"But if you hide away, how will the public ever know anything about you as individual people?" Pwoe said with a smug grin. "If you deny them this opportunity for a very public viewing of your Order's greatest heroes, they will only wonder what secrets the Jedi have to hide. You can scarcely afford to alienate the public now. Not after the progress Anakin has made."

"But..."

"Jaina, it's alright," Anakin said softly. He turned briefly back to Pwoe. "Can we have a moment to discuss this amongst ourselves?"

"Of course," Pwoe said magnanimously, obviously expecting a victory.

Anakin motioned to his siblings, and they moved to the opposite side of the room. In a hushed voice, Anakin explained his reasoning. "We may not like it, but the Chief of State is right. We need the support of the public to stop groups like the Peace Brigade from picking off our members. If we shut out everyone else, we'll continue to weaken ourselves and our position in the galaxy. It's one of the reasons why I gave that interview back on Hapes. We need to keep the public interested in the Order. To let them know that there was more to us than the lies the Peace Brigade have been spreading. Pwoe's journalists can go a long way in helping our cause."

"Anakin," Jaina hissed. "Not that I don't agree with you that the Order needs some drastic changing, but I doubt Pwoe's hand-picked reporters will be unbiased. There is just as great a chance that they'll twist our words around and use it to further hurt the order.

"And if we stay silent, they'll make up their own words and opinions about us anyway," Anakin pointed out tiredly. "Look, I know both of you hate politics. I do too. But Pwoe and his friends are the last surviving leaders of our recognized goverment at the moment. A government that has just lost its capital and is on the run. Uncle Luke is the leader of a galaxy-wide distrusted and reviled order that has neither a political presence, public support, or a representative in the government. Given the current conditions, can Pwoe really afford to be associated with a relatively unknown organization led by a man so universally unpopular? You both heard the briefing, and know that he expects us to die here. He doesn't have to offer to help us, but he is anyway. It's why I think whatever spin his reporters will put on their stories will be a positive one. This way, any surviving Jedi will either feel loyal to the government and be easier to betray, or follow in our footsteps and become martyrs for the New Republic. On the off chance that we do survive this place, any media coverage will only help the Order. And the Order definitely needs all the support it can get."

"Anakin's right," Jacen said after several seconds of thought. "Currently, the public is only interested in the Order and what we do because of Anakin's trial and the information he gave out in his interview. That interest will only last for so long before it returns to the apathy and indifference that has permeated the majority of this war. If we want to connect the Jedi Order to the broader public, now might be our only chance."

"I still don't like it," Jaina glanced at Pwoe in annoyance. "I mean, security risk aside, this is a really bad idea. But, it's clear we don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Don't worry, all we have to do is play along for now. I'll come up with something," Anakin said with a small wink, in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

Jaina was slightly molllified. "I am so not voting for him the next time elections come around."

The three returned to Pwoe.

"So, my young Jedi friends, have you come to a decision?"

"We have." Jaina nodded.

"You've already cleared it with General Antilles?" Jacen asked.

"The reporters will be arriving with the additional forces he requested, and will be following the three of you around, not the general." Pwoe replied calmly. "If he has any issues with their presence, tell him to send a message to my office."

"We'll look forward to their arrival, then." Anakin said noncommittally.

"Excellent. Then, if all goes well here, I look forward to seeing you on my home planet."

"Likewise," Anakin quipped with a strained smile.

The Quarren clapped his hands together, smiled toothily one last time, then exited after his subordinates.

[T] [T]

Minutes after the Advisory Council's shuttle left orbit, everyone had once again returned to the conference room, a tense feeling filling the air.

"Okay," Danni said slowly. "What just happened?"

"The Advisory Council just told us to go and die for them," Jaina said stiffly, still not forgiving Pwoe for forcing herself and her brothers into a corner.

Wedge shook his head. "It's worse than that. Pwoe just gave us the _Lusankya,_ the navy's biggest surviving warship. Additionally, he is willing to give us enough matériel to noticeably diminish the New Republic's ability to defend itself from the Yuuzhan Vong. On an analytical level, does Borleias, or the refugees from Coruscant, warrant that much expenditure?"

Jaina's expression darkened. "No."

"They've given up already, haven't they?" Anakin said.

"Precisely," Wedge nodded. "The people who call themselves the Advisory Council have already decided that the Yuuzhan Vong will become the dominant force in this galaxy."

"Considering how much political power they wield, that's not a good sign," Leia spoke up. "If, what Pwoe says is true, then the member systems who have acknowledged the Advisory Council as legitimate, may just go along with their conclusion."

"Not that I'm arguing your point, but why give in to your demands at all?" Han questioned. "Wouldn't it be easier to get rid of our military by throwing us piece-meal at the Yuuzhan Vong controlled systems?"

"They want the New Republic to go down fighting," Jaina said. "They probably realize that the Yuuzhan Vong won't respect them at all if they just say 'here you go, rule us please.' If General Antilles is successful in mounting a legendary defense against great odds, the Yuuzhan Vong just might be impressed enough to offer terms."

"Doesn't Pwoe realize that the Yuuzhan Vong will kill off the leadership once they take control?" Tahiri said, unable to believe the politician's thinking. "No matter what terms they offer, him staying alive won't be part of the deal."

"That almost makes me want to agree to his plan," Mara said dryly.

"Chief of State Pwoe's plan would mean we'd all be dead too," Leia pointed out.

"I did say 'almost.'"

"If you knew what Pwoe was doing, why did _you_ agree to his orders?" Luke asked Wedge, smiling slightly at the banter between his sister and wife.

"The Advisory Council was right about one thing, the Pyria system does need to be held. The Vong currently have the momentum in this war, and we need to slow them down before they completely overwhelm us. Additionally, we _do_ have to stay here a good while to ensure that as many refugees survive as possible. The question I want to ask is, what can we do to limit the damage caused by the Advisory Council? I don't plan to die here, but on the flip-side, I won't be able to hold Borleias either. This best I can manage here is to make it so that little Vong children whimper when they hear the name Borleias."

"There are…"

"We can…" Luke and Anakin spoke at the same time. Both gestured for the other to continue.

"Go ahead, Anakin," Luke said. "I sense that we were thinking along the same lines."

Anakin glanced at his uncle, then straightened and nodded. "To put it bluntly, we'll need to drastically change our fighting style if we want to have any hope of fighting this war. Since the start, the New Republic has been on the defensive, a reactionary force and not a pre-emptive one. In nearly all of the fleet-to-fleet engagements, the New Republic has come out on the losing end. Even if our forces managed to beat back the Yuuzhan Vong, they were too weakened to hold the area they were protecting."

"I agree," Luke nodded. "There are generally two types of fighting styles, hard and soft. As a government, the New Republic forces use the hard method. We have set bases, engage the enemy fleets with fleets of our own, but at the same time, we are constrained by the bureaucracy that comes with being a government-operated force."

"And the soft type?" Lando said.

"Back in the days of the Rebel Alliance, we used the soft fighting method; hidden resources, ambushes and traps, avoiding stand-and-fight battles whenever we could," Luke answered.

"So, the two of you are saying…what? That we need to go back to those Rebel Alliance tactics?" Lando said hesitantly, leaning forward and stroking his chin in thought.

"That's exactly it."

"But the Rebel Alliance is gone," Danni said. "It _became_ the New Republic."

"And that's the problem," Anakin replied. "Since the Alliance became the New Republic, its entire military has been operating with the same tactics in every battle. Tactics that even a non-military person can see, aren't working."

"Little Brother," Jaina said warily. "It almost sounds like you're suggesting we just reform the Alliance right under the noses of the New Republic High Command."

"We need to do something different," Anakin countered. "We can only run for so long before we run out of places to hide."

"Anakin's right," Luke added. "What we need to do is not just _use_ the tactics of the Rebel Alliance, but we need to _become_ the Rebel Alliance again."

"That's treason," Jaina said, though from the lack of heat in her voice it was obvious she was conflicted about it.

"I think," Wedge said softly. "That we're right at the edge of annihilation. Will it matter if we're branded traitors, if there is no one left alive because we failed to act? Our entire culture, our history, our children…" Wedge's voice hoarsened slightly as his thoughts turned to his missing daughters. "Everything and everyone we value will be wiped away by the Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin pointed out that everything we have done so far has failed to stop this from happening. Delayed it, yes. But at our current rate, we will be destroyed, absorbed by the Yuuzhan Vong and forgotten. I won't let that happen."

He drew his blaster and sent it spinning at the center of the conference table. "Anyone need a blaster? That's mine. I'm willing to put it out there because there's no one in this room I'd hesitate to give it to, or to put my life in the hands of. And that's how I propose we build this Resistance. We'll set up contacts, bases, and cells the old Rebel Alliance Way."

"While the New Republic is grinding themselves down at the front lines of the Yuuzhan Vong, we'll strike the Vong where they're weak," Mara added with a smirk of approval.

"A mix of hard and soft," Luke said.

"So we are in agreement then?" Wedge said, catching the eye of each person in the room. He received nods of supports as well as grim smiles with each person he passed. "All right. From now on We're the Inner Circle. Things said here don't go outside. Others we know we trust and need, like Booster Terrik, when we have a chance to contact him."

Corran winced at the prospect. "He'll probably leap at the chance to become a legitimate law-breaker and rebel."

Wedge chuckled. "I'm sure he will. Now, we need to come up with some soft-style fighting techniques. We know the Yuuzhan Vong are coming here. We need to bait them, make them think they have the upper hand so we can learn and study their techniques."

"Depending on when they arrive, we can also use the Shamed Ones and Jaina to make them even more predictable," Anakin added. "As disciplined as they are, getting them angry is always a good thing."

"You and Tycho can help me form up some type of strategy," Wedge said, warming to the idea. "I need a me and I need a them."

Anakin nodded as Tycho took a deep breath. "Well, we can be them just as well as we can be you. Or you can be them with one of us, while the other is you. Or you can be you with help from me or him, and the other can be them."

"You've been wanting to say something like that for a while, haven't you?" Anakin said dryly.

"Thank you!" Lando blurted. "I thought I was the only one confused."

"Oh, you still are," Anakin said brightly. "I understood him perfectly."

Tycho inclined his head at Anakin while Lando pouted. "I think we'll get along just fine, Jedi Solo. We're talking about a game of tactics, Lando. The enemy will be analyzing us just as much as we will be them. The trick is to guess how he will react to the tactics we're using and come up with tactics he wouldn't expect, all the while figuring out the weaknesses and strengths of the enemy."

"We give the enemy commander just enough of our hand to make him think he has us figured out, then get the drop on him when he overplays himself," Anakin finished.

"Right," Wedge said, having glanced back and forth at the youngest Solo and his XO. "So in our planning sessions, Tycho and Anakin are going to be me, while I play the role of whoever the Yuuzhan Vong commander will be."

"I get it," Lando said. "In fact, I get it better than you realize. You're playing sabacc."

"Only, if we lose, we die," Anakin said grimly.

"We'll lose a lot more than that," Wedge corrected. "So let's hope we can come up with a winning hand."

[T] Chapter End [T]

A\N: So begins Rebel Dream. Mostly a set-up chapter, I'll be vaguely following the canon plot for this part of the story but minimizing many aspects, expanding on others, and adding my own plotlines. My version of Rebel Dream is only four chapters long. There is a _Traitor_-esque intermission chapter, a two week break between updates, and then a three chapter Rebel Stand.

Memo to self, when adding scenes in the document preview/editor section, not saving and accidently hitting the tab key, then backspace=several hundred words that need to be retyped...

Next chapter, next week. Reviews happily welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 4-5_

The humid and hot nature of the surrounding jungle meant that tempers easily flared. Despite the uneasy truce between Anakin and Jacen, the tension between the two of them was clear.

"Jacen, I know what I'm doing!" Anakin said hotly. "Why don't you go and do something useful?"

"They're not soldiers, Anakin," Jacen argued. "You can't seriously expect them to just pick up a weapon and join the war effort?"

"I know they're not soldiers! But the fastest way for them to learn is in actual combat! And we need people patrolling the jungle perimeter!"

"That's the fastest way to get them killed!"

"We don't have the luxury of sending them to a training academy!"

"And we're trying to keep as many of them alive as possible, not use them for cannon fodder."

"You don't trust me!"

"And you're not listening!"

"Enough!" Mara Skywalker stepped in. "Anakin, Jacen, take a break and cool off!"

Both Anakin and Jacen briefly glared at Mara, but the Jedi Master didn't back down.

"We're lucky enough that Tahiri and Danni took the Shamed Ones away before you started shouting loud enough to wake up the dead." Mara said darkly. "The two of you fighting is not helping any one."

"Jacen keeps undermining…"

"Anakin thinks that the Shamed Ones are his personal…"

"Enough," Mara repeated. "I don't want to hear it. The two of you have been at each other's throats since yesterday and I have had enough. Jacen, this project is Anakin and Tahiri's. If he is doing something objectionable, I am sure others will speak out. Anakin, Jacen isn't questioning your abilities to lead or teach, he is only asking you to consider other possibilities. If the two of you can't work together… "

"I know!" Anakin said in exasperation.

"Anakin," Mara arched an eyebrow.

Anakin looked away and exhaled. "Look, I'm going to go cool off over at that waterfall we secured the other day. Jacen, do whatever you want."

"Anakin," Jacen started, but Anakin was already jogging away. Murmuring to himself, Jacen shook his head. "Just great. Can't he see that I'm trying to help him?"

"Maybe he doesn't want your help," Mara said gently. "Have you ever considered the fact that Anakin looks up to you and is trying to prove himself to you?"

"Looks up to me?" Jacen said faintly, watching his brother's retreating figure. "I don't quite get that impression."

"Humor me."

"So what should I do?" Jacen's frustration was clear in his voice.

"Wait a bit, then go _talk_ to him. No yelling. No arguing. Just talk," Mara answered. "I don't want either of you to come back until you've patched things up."

"You really want a miracle, don't you?"

"Do you really want me to use the 'do or do not' quote?" Mara said.

"Fine, fine!" Jacen groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, which promptly reminded him that he should shave the light beard he had grown during his stay on Coruscant. "I'll do it. I'll go talk to him. But I can't promise anything."

"It's just a talk, not a battle for life and death."

"Says you."

[T] [T]

Several minutes later, Jacen found Anakin skipping rocks across the stream and into the waterfall. Only several meters tall, a small curtain of water cascaded down grey rock, throwing up a soothing mist.

"Jacen," Anakin said curtly, straightening.

"Anakin," Jacen stood next to Anakin and picked up a rock with the Force. With a half-hearted toss, he sent it skipping after Anakin's pebble.

"Here to lecture me again?" Anakin's feelings were closed off from his brother, but his annoyance at Jacen's presence seeped through.

"No lectures, just here to talk."

"So talk," Anakin mimicked Jacen's use of the Force, raising a larger rock which he then hurled across the surface of the stream.

Jacen let out a breath, listening to the fall of the water in the background. "I'm jealous of you, Anakin."

"What?" Anakin's next rock sunk immediately, splashing the both of them with a large amount of water.

"I'm jealous," Jacen said with a bitter smile. "You can act without thinking, without questioning yourself or the potential results. You know what you can accomplish and are not afraid of doing what it takes to achieve your goals."

"According to you and Master Horn, those aren't necessarily good traits." Anakin shrugged off his shirt, which was uncomfortably wet in the humid atmosphere of Borleias.

"But you are always so sure of yourself, no doubts at all," Jacen pointed out. "It's like you know your place in this galaxy already. Know what's in store for you. Yet, you happily go out and fill that role. You're my little brother, Anakin, and already you've done so much more than me. I don't even know where in this galaxy I'm supposed to fit in."

Anakin cast a sidelong glance at his older brother. "Is that what you really think? Do you really think I have a single clue as to what I'm doing? Half the time I'm winging it. You're right about me being reckless, about me taking risks, but I only do it because no one else can. You saw what happened at Fondor. I could have fired the weapon. Saved lives. But when someone else stepped into my place, well, that didn't go so well, did it? A lot of the time our friends, family, and a whole bunch of others look to me for an answer. What am I supposed to do, tell them 'I'm sorry, I can't think of anything, go ask someone else?'"

"You're not all powerful," Jacen quipped, nodding. "Tell them exactly that. You don't have to add pressure on yourself by bending to their expectations."

"And then what? I know that if I spend time thinking about it, I can come up with an answer. What if I shoo them along and the guy they go to gets them all killed? I would have to live with the knowledge that I could have saved them but chose not to put the effort into doing so. As it is, I have to live with the fact that my decision to go to Myrkr got half of an entire generation of Jedi killed off. And you're _jealous_ of me?"

"But that's the point," Jacen said. "You willingly place that burden on your shoulders, and are not afraid to do so. If our situations were reversed, if the New Republic was looking to _me_ to end this war, I'm not sure I would be able to do it. I have so many questions about the Force, some of which Vergere is helping me to understand, but you don't seem to have any. To you, the Force comes almost instinctively. You use it as a tool, yet it helps you. You advocate for an active stance in this war, yet you're not afraid of the dark side."

"You can be aware of something and not fear it," Anakin said, unclipping his lightsaber. "Just like, at first, I was wary of the vongsense. Is it a dark power? Will it lead me astray? But then, the moment I start thinking about it, I remember that I control the Force, it doesn't control me. Now I know how that sounds, but don't you think intentions have as much to do with light or dark than anything?"

"Alright then," Jacen said with a small smile. "Tell me this, Anakin. If one goes to the dark side, say to protect someone or some people they care for, can they still care for that person if embracing the dark side means embracing the hate and passion that go with it?"

"If one is a Jedi, can they go to war, cause the deaths of many, if it means abandoning peace and giving into the emotions of fear and desires to protect?" Anakin countered. "The two aren't mutually exclusive. Just like Jedi can use lightning when they are scared and want to protect, a dark Jedi can still care about others, but in their own way."

"You really believe that?"

"Do _you_ think vongsense is a dark-side trait?" Anakin held up his lightsaber.

Jacen touched the scar on his chest where the slave-seed was embedded. "I guess it would depend on how we use it."

"Exactly. I believe that, just like my lightsaber, the Force is a tool we can use to better or worsen our lives. If we let our fears control ourselves, restrict ourselves, then we can only use the Force in a limited way. Master Tionne always said that the Jedi of old believed that the Force bound everything together. If that's so, then everyone, everything has both light and dark in them. If the Force is everywhere, both light and dark, then there really is no such thing as light side or dark side, there is only the Force. It's how it is used that is light or dark."

Jacen raised a dubious eyebrow. "Vergere says something similar."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She also doesn't believe in light or dark, but a unified Force."

"Do you mind if I have a talk with her?"

"Why do you need my permission?"

"Well, I got the impression you were her apprentice."

Jacen digested that comment for a moment. "I guess you're right. I mean, she is teaching me to let go of everything else I've learned so I can expand my potential."

"Sounds like one of the more mystical Jedi Masters," Anakin said with a faint smile.

Jacen grinned weakly as well. They both recognized that they were once again back to the status quo; one wouldn't say anything about his views if the other didn't. "Yeah, she definitely has that riddle-speaking, question-dodging skill mastered."

"Oh joy."

[T] [T]

Tahiri barked out another command in Yuuzhan Vong, and the seven Shamed Ones before her thrust their amphistaffs forward. Another command had them withdraw the deadly weapons. Off to the side, other Shamed Ones, those who were still dubious of the claims made by the Jedi, stayed behind a makeshift fence, watching silently. Tahiri strode to one of her students and repeated the command. The Shamed One, a former member of the Intendant caste until his arm began rejecting the implants, thrust the amphistaff forward once more.

Tahiri corrected his grip and posture, then returned to the front of the class where both Danni Quee and Jaina were. Tahiri let out another command, and the seven Shamed Ones relaxed for the allotted break time.

Since merging her two selves, her Yuuzhan Vong memories were a lot clearer to her. Sometimes even more so than her human ones. Though they were now both _her_ memories, recalling her human memories was like trying to recall something from a long time ago. Surprising even herself at times, she sometimes forget the Basic equivalent to the Yuuzhan Vong word she was thinking of. She was certain that the person known as Riina had been overridden by the more dominant old Tahiri. But she was equally certain that much of Riina's character had survived to live on in her current self.

She was still getting used to the strange looks or stares when she did something that she supposed the older Tahiri wouldn't have. The current-Tahiri was aware of the changes on some level, but couldn't really help it. This was who she was now. Her DNA might be human, but she was part Yuuzhan Vong as well. One didn't exactly get over the merging of two personalities just like that. Especially during a time of war, when there was nothing but stressful, life-and-death situations on a daily basis. But during the rare moments of peace and quiet, when she had time to think to herself, she knew that she was much more different than before. And not necessarily in a good way.

Anakin had told her he had accepted all of her. But since the joining of her selves, even he had started looking at her as if seeing her in a new light. When they had been aboard the _Ksstarr—__Trickster,_ Tahiri reminded herself—Anakin had commented off-handedly about how different she had become. At first, Tahiri had thought nothing of it. Of course she was different, she was no longer the old Tahiri, but someone new. But then, when he held her gaze with a serious expression, she understood the deeper meaning in his subtle warning. Her merger had occurred the way it did mostly because of her feelings for Anakin and because of her ties to the Jedi. Anakin's warning had shaken her. She couldn't let herself destroy everything the old Tahiri valued.

Since then, she had tried to evaluate her actions, making sure that they would be something the old Tahiri would accept. But Riina's personality had been as strong-willed as any Yuuzhan Vong's would be. The old Tahiri's values and feelings, and her will to protect them, had made that human girl desire Riina's strength, determination, and all the positive traits the Yuuzhan Vong had. She had used her Yuuzhan Vong personality to reinforce her own mind, to become one with Riina on many levels. But in doing so, she had also given up some of what made her, well…her.

Pain, both her current-self's and others', was something she had begun to find more and more trivial as she worked with Shamed Ones. It confused her current-self to no end, because the Jedi part of her screamed in protest at this. She shouldn't be having such a careless reaction to pain, or even enjoying it at any level. Yet, because she truly embraced the Yuuzhan Vong aspect of her, because she hadn't feared it, pain had become little more than an annoying distraction. Something that made her stronger. She fought the urge to add 'better' to that thought, but didn't quite succeed. Since she had become less susceptable to pain, her efficiency in combat, her ability to protect those around her, had only risen. She was indeed better than the old Tahiri in this way. Or was she?

Tahiri absently reached up to the three scars on her forehead.

Anakin's vision of her, scarred and dressed as a Yuuzhan Vong strayed into the forefront of her thoughts. The old Tahiri had promised him that she would never turn into that dark version of herself, and that was a promise her current-self was determined to keep. She would rather die than break that promise. No matter how Yuuzhan Vong she became. No matter what else happened. One of the driving forces that had allowed the old Tahiri and Riina to merge, was their feelings for Anakin. Feelings that had only been reinforced by the joining of the two. A merging of Yuuzhan Vong loyalty and admiration of his strength and of a young teen's love for her best friend. It was those feelings that anchored her current-self to the light. To the Jedi. And most importantly, to Anakin. No matter if she was a Veila or Kwaad. In the end, she was still Tahiri and not Riina.

"They're not that bad," Jaina said, shaking Tahiri from her thoughts.

"We still got some ways to go before they can fight warriors. Thanks again, Danni, for convincing General Antilles and the others to let us have the amphistaffs," Tahiri, breathing heavily, accepted a canteen from the aforementioned Jedi scientist.

"No problem, I kind of felt bad letting them starve to death. I mean, they're weapons, but they're also living creatures."

Tahiri exchanged the canteen for a towel and wiped at her forehead. Clad only in a sweat-soaked tank-top and loose pair of pants, Tahiri glared at the sun. "I hate this heat. At least on Tatooine it was a dry heat."

"Hopefully it'll be worse for the Yuuzhan Vong hiding out in the jungle," Danni replied, accepting the towel.

"So, what did you want me here for, Tahiri?" Jaina asked, after Tahiri's breathing evened out.

"Oh, right. How would you feel about a sparring session?"

Jaina cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure you just didn't bring me out here to share in your suffering? I don't enjoy this weather any more than you do."

Tahiri smiled briefly, her green eyes holding none of its usual warmth, and readjusted the band holding her wavy blonde hair back. "I want to teach the Shamed Ones how to fight, but not just like a Yuuzhan Vong. I want to teach them to think and fight like Jedi as well. The enemies they'll be facing have far more years of training and will be in better physical condition than they are. Having alternative and unorthodox fighting techniques will give them a better chance. You can be the Jedi, and I'll use my knowledge of Yuuzhan Vong fighting techniques to mimic the assault of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior."

Jaina shrugged off the vest she was wearing, which Danni, acting as a servant to the goddesses Yun-Harla and Yun-Shuno, took. "Sure. How serious do you want it to be?"

"I'll do my best to stop the amphistaff from hitting you before it breaks the skin," Tahiri said. "It's had its venom sac removed so we don't have to worry about that."

"And here I thought you were here to convert me to the Vong religion, where pain and suffering is good."

"Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri picked up an amphistaff lying on the table beside them. "And Yuuzhan Vong don't proselytize. If you're not Yuuzhan Vong, you're outside their belief system."

"It's strange how the _Yuuzhan_ Vong and the Jedi are alike in an ironic way," Danni said. "The Jedi can't believe the Yuuzhan Vong exist just as much as they can't believe the Jedi exist."

"All the better to start educating both sides of the war," Tahiri said softly, before shaking her head as if to clear it. Shooting a Jaina challenging grin "Come on, Yun-Harla, let's show our new friends what you can do."

The seven Shamed Ones, including Tahiri's loyal followers Shaeri and Taan, eagerly seated themselves along the benches resting at the side of the biotics building as Tahiri and Jaina squared off. Anakin's own follower, Kadat, was busy helping the other scientist catalogue items recovered from the shaper compound.

Jaina activated her lightsaber, and its distinctive snap-hiss and purple glow caught the attention of nearby crews working on a variety of ships.

Tahiri twirled the amphistaff until it was wrapped around her wrist, just a knife-length's worth of the Yuuzhan Vong weapon sticking out.

Jaina and Tahiri circled each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. With a hiss, Jaina faked a forward lunge, and Tahiri's amphistaff whipped through the air with an air-displacing snap. Jaina jerked to the side and tried to get closer to the smaller teen, but Tahiri quickly back-pedaled out of the way. Uncoiling the amphistaff from its whip mode, Tahiri then began to whirl her staff weapon threateningly, approaching Jaina as she did.

Jaina concentrated on the spin of the weapon. Timing each rotation, brown, analytical eyes met Tahiri's hardened green. Jaina lanced her lightsaber forward, breaking the momentum of the amphistaff. Tahiri brought down one side of the weapon in an attempt to hit Jaina's hand, but the other Jedi was ready and deflected the blow. Tahiri ducked under another attack, then bobbed out of the way before Jaina could counter. Jaina's lightsaber flared as she and Tahiri exchanged another flurry of attacks. Before any pattern could be established, though, Tahiri once again darted back out of range.

Appearing frustrated, Jaina rapidly narrowed the distance between the two of them.

Tahiri sent the tip of her amphistaff whipping out.

Jaina felt a few strands of her hair fall as the spiked end just missed her cheek. At the same time, however, Jaina continued her forward progress, knocked Tahiri's weapon-hand aside, and backhanded Tahiri. Or, she would have had her hand connected. The moment Tahiri's weapon-hand was knocked away, Tahiri ducked and sent a sweeping leg outward that took Jaina off her feet.

Tahiri whirled to her feet, using her momentum to swing her hardened amphistaff at Jaina, only to pause at the purple beam glowing beneath her raised arms, the tip centimeters from her throat.

"You're dead," Jaina remarked.

"You let me kick your legs out from under you."

"You were moving too fast for me to take you otherwise." Jaina rose to her feet. "Had to make you do something predictable."

"Using my own strengths against me," Tahiri inclined her head in understanding, then looked back to the wide-eyed Shamed Ones and gave them a brief explanation of what happened.

"Tahiri," Taan spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Can you and I…the word is 'spar', yes?"

Tahiri blinked, then nodded. "Sure."

Taan moved forward, but a small protest in Yuuzhan Vong from Shaeri caused her to stop. Tahiri, who clearly understood the younger Yuuzhan Vong, blushed.

"Tahiri?" Jaina chuckled.

"Shaeri wants to take my place. She said that she's supposed to be my protector and no one but another god can raise their weapons against me." Tahiri motioned for Shaeri to stand, and the Shamed One did. "Taan, will you accept her in my place?"

"I will."

"You know what," Jaina said, motioning to the other Shamed Ones. "Maybe we should have them all do a little sparring. They know the basics and a few advanced techniques. Maybe we can even incorporate some Jedi moves into their routines as well. Let's see what they can do and go from there."

"Good idea," Tahiri agreed. "It would be easier if Jacen and Anakin were here to help supervise, but I think we can manage it."

"Sooner or later, we'll have these seven be the most feared Shamed Ones the Yuuzhan Vong have ever seen," Jaina said lightly.

"Don't you think we should stop calling them 'Shamed Ones' then?" Danni finally spoke. "They have done nothing to be ashamed of, after all. It would also help undermine the Yuuzhan Vong's social hierarchy, not to mention help with their morale."

"Freed Ones," Taan said in her slow, accented Basic. "We are Freed Ones. No longer are we servants of the Supreme Overlord. We serve the _Jeedai_ because we choose to, and thus we are free."

"It's catchy," Jaina remarked.

Tahiri smiled gently. "Freed Ones it is, Taan."

"Yes," Taan matched Tahiri's expression. "And it is thanks to the _Jeedai_ that we will remain free."

[T] [T]

Anakin tossed and turned in his bed, shadows and phantoms haunting his dreams. Images of those who died on Myrkr, accusing eyes, harsh words. He hadn't been strong enough to save them, to protect them. If only he had more strength. He needed to do better.

Then, Tahiri's appeared, scarred and angry and covered in blood-coated Yuuzhan Vong armor. She was yelling at him in another tongue. Blaming him for failing. For breaking a promise. The three scars she had received on Yavin IV were more vivid than ever, but they were nearly lost in the network of scars that created a lattice work across her forehead. He couldn't hear or understand what she was saying, but had a sense that whatever was wrong was his fault. Again.

The scene faded out, and a figure that resembled Jacen came into view. His older brother was presiding over the bodies of the Jedi who had fallen on Myrkr. Over Chewie's body whom Anakin had been forced to leave behind. Then there were others who had not yet passed on. Jaina was among the dead. As was Tahiri and his aunt, Mara. Others still were disfigured or crippled, a silent crowd behind a faceless-figure that could still be recognized as Jacen. Anakin watched this all from a vantage point high above.

A slightly different message echoed, but no less accusatory. They were dead because of him. Because death was what he was good at. And while they lay cold and rotting, his position in the galaxy continues to grow. Was he happy now? Was it all worth it?

Anakin gasped. He opened his eyes, he was in a dark bog, a low layer of fog up to his knees. Trees, gnarly and sinister reached out from all directions. He was pretty sure that he had gone to sleep in his bunk on Borleias. A dream? He took a step forward, the swamp water slushing as he did.

"A vision," Anakin said to himself, his pulse still pounding violently.

He recognized where he was, Dagobah. The planet he and Tahiri had gone to when he had been fearful of his future, fearful that he would follow in the footsteps of his namesake. He stumbled through the swampy lands, seeking out the cave that had given him the answer he needed.

Accusatory whispers, seductive murmurs, like the wind, continued to brush through his mind. Anakin stopped at the cave, unhooking his lightsaber. He wouldn't need it. Visions don't kill you.

Well, not usually.

Ducking under the overhanging root, Anakin entered the cave, and immediately the whispers were silenced. He saw nothing but darkness, felt only the cold dampness that surrounded him.

He ventured further into the cave. Then it hit him. A chill that started at the base of his spine and shot upwards. The touch of something old. Of something evil. The contact caused Anakin's head to spin, his stomach to clench. It beckoned him forward. Taunting, filling him with guilt, with anger.

Anakin knew that he needed to get to the source. Was he feeling the residual effects of his brush with the Emperor? Or was it something more?

Anakin saw the exit of the cave, a vast field of white. His eyes adjusted, and he was on an empty world. No, not empty, a graveyard. Spirits of regret, of rage and hatred, soaring rock tombs carved into cliff faces. It was a deserted world, a desert world. At his feet, a skeleton, worn away by the shifting sands.

The darkness was all around him, making him dizzy, forcing him to his knees.

_So, you are the next Lord of the Sith._

An echoing voice rattled Anakin's brain in his skull.

_You have much potential indeed. I look forward to seeing your rise. And your fall._

Images, faster than his mind could process, flashed in front of his eyes. A distant asteroid. Death. Cold. Bloodied hands. Pain. Chaos. His mind burned with every vivid visual. His heart raced with every crushing sensation.

Finally, he was surrounded by ghostly looking figures, their misery clawing at his skin. Their faceless gazes piercing into his very soul.

"No!" Anakin yelled, crouching and covering his head as they reached for him. "No!"

A creature made of pure, dark rage consumed him, and the world spun. He spasmed, twisting in agony. Anakin closed his eyes, crying out as he did.

"Anakin!" A voice yelled. "Anakin, come on, snap out of it!"

Someone was shaking his shoulder. Panting, Anakin's eyes snapped open. He was back in his bunk on Borleias. Jaina, Tahiri, Jacen, Mara, Luke, and several others were all gathered in the room, expressions of concern on their faces. Mara was gripping him firmly with a look of grim determination.

"Anakin?" Tahiri said timidly. He could feel her reach out through the Force to comfort him.

"That was a vision," Anakin said, letting his head fall back onto his pillow.

"It looked like a bad one," Mara said, adding a wave of soothing energy to her words. "Are you okay?"

The words that came from the darkness repeated themselves in Anakin's mind. "No."

"What did you see?" Jacen asked.

Anakin closed his eyes, unable to face him. "A future. One none of us will enjoy."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 5_

As Wedge left the meeting, he decided that there was something depressing about watching space-stations crash down on what had been the galaxy's capital. Knowing that there were millions, or even billions dying with every collision, people who had been unfortunate enough to not make it off the planet before it was conquered, was a sobering thought. He briefly felt a flash of rage. Why had beings like Pwoe and his flunkies managed to escape, when those countless others hadn't? Wedge had been on hand, heard various senators over the comm-system re-appropriate military craft for their own personal escort. Heard the cries of desperate transport operators pleading with the senators to return the protection they needed. It had been mayhem, an everyone-for-themselves type of moment. The worst and the best of people were brought out, and Wedge, for once, briefly wondered if the New Republic was really worth saving.

"General, sir." Wedge shook himself and glanced at a lieutenant at his side.

"Sorry, go ahead, Lieutenant."

"A refugee convoy has just arrived in need of repairs and provisions. We currently have no open berths available so we have them in a holding pattern by the _Mon Mothma_."

Knowing that there were people to handle this sort of issue, Wedge waited for whatever else it was the officer had come to tell him.

"A ship identifying itself as the _Raven's Claw_, still wishes to land. The pilot claims that there are two Jedi Masters onboard with orders from New Republic Intelligence."

"Inform Master Skywalker about their arrival, although he probably already knows. Is there any ship we can clear to make room for the _Raven's Claw_?"

"The ships from the last two convoys are still taking up the majority of the landing sites, sir." The officer said with a negative shake of his head.

"Get the one that is most space-worthy into the hangar deck of the _Mon Mothma_ to finish its repairs there."

"Yes, sir." The officer didn't leave.

"Is there anything else, Lieutenant?"

"In addition to the refugee convoy, more reinforcements from the Advisory Council have arrived."

"The _Lusankya?_"

"Not yet, sir, it last reported to be en route. It should arrive in another two or three days. But, sir…"

"Go ahead."

"Among the reinforcements is a ship carrying several HoloNet news reporters. It too is requesting to land."

"So that's what Wolam meant when he said he wouldn't be the only guy carrying a holocam around," Wedge sighed, referring to the historian who had joined their ranks earlier in the day and had given them the informative briefing about the current state of Coruscant. "At least the Solos were nice enough to warn me about their arrival. Keep the vessel in a holding pattern with the rest. When _all_ the ships from the previous convoy are repaired, then give it permission to land. Their priority is marked low, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Inform XO Celchu about the arrival of the reinforcements, and he'll coordinate their integration into our forces."

Wedge sighed as the officer went off to follow orders. The galaxy as they knew it was in threatened, yet reporters still somehow managed to survive. Reporters and politicians, two more things he had to deal with now as a general that he didn't have to worry about as a simple leader of an X-wing squadron. The arrival of two additional Jedi was not unwelcomed, he needed all the help he could get.

But at the same time, the fact that New Republic Intel was involved was also not good. Plans within plans drove Wedge crazy. How was he supposed to conduct a war if even his own government wanted him to fail?

"Cred-chit for your thoughts?" Tycho said lightly, entering the room.

Wedge let out a sarcastic breath. "All those years ago, fighting for the Rebel Alliance. Did you ever see yourself in this position?"

"Marooned on a jungle planet with relentless waves of enemies ready to greet us?"

"Old, and still fighting. Only another war." Wedge looked at his longtime friend and wing-mate, shocking Tycho by how old he looked. "I'm tired, Tycho. We should be enjoying our retirement, not wondering if we'll survive another day. You should be with Winter, starting a family of your own. And I should be with Iella," Wedge's voice hitched. "Watching our children play, grow up, get married. No matter how long we fight, how many battles we win, there's always another one around the corner."

"No news of her?" Tycho asked gently.

Wedge shook his head, shoulders slumping. "None. Sometimes, sometimes I wonder if I'm being foolish, holding out hope that she and the girls made it out. So many others didn't. And then I think, if she didn't make it out, why the heck should I care about continuing this fight. There really is nothing for me after this war. The politicians sure don't care about the New Republic anymore. Tell me Tycho, even if we do win this war, what's next? We go into retirement again for a couple of years, then get pulled into the next galactic war?"

Tycho placed a hand on Wedge's shoulders. "Maybe there is nothing for us old-timers after this war. Maybe we'll be fighting our entire lives, fighting for a peace that we can only dream of. We've been fighting for so long, I'm not sure we'll be able to do anything else. Can you really see us spending our days on Tatooine counting the grains of sand?"

Wedge smiled sadly. "That'd be nice though. Not having to worry about logistics, if we've just sent countless kids to their deaths. No politicians, no reporters, just your family and a vast expanse of nothing all around."

"Think about how many of those kids we're letting live that very boring life because we're fighting in their place," Tycho said. "And maybe someday, Winter and I can adopt a kid or two. Someday, you'll get to see your family again, watch them grow to be mini-Iellas. Have your first heart attack when Myri and Syal start clubbing in some of those barely-clothes that seem to be all the fashion at the moment."

"My heart is grateful that neither of them have even reached ten yet," Wedge said dryly. In the background, one of the transport ships on the ground began to takeoff, a cloud of dust spraying up as its thrusters flared.

"Come on, let's see what Intel has in store for us this time," Tycho motioned. "I'll tell you all about the nice presents the Advisory Council decided to give us this time."

"Should I be scared that you said that so sarcastically?" Wedge said with a sidelong glance as they began to walk.

"You're General Wedge Antilles, you're never scared," Tycho replied deadpanned.

"How bad is it?"

"Three squadrons of volunteer pilots, all of them seem to be from places like Adumar. Two light cruisers with captains who have a flare for insubordination."

"They're still captains?"

"I didn't say they were," Tycho pulled out a datapad. "They're just captaining the two light cruisers. Both are lieutenants."

"You're making me depressed again, Tycho."

"Oh, don't worry, the three Star Destroyers the Council sent with the rest, all have captains. Real captains."

"So what's wrong with their ships?" Wedge guessed, feeling even more depressed than before.

"The three Star Destroyers are also fresh out of various conflicts across the front line. The _Tyrant's Grin_ is almost out of munitions and its bridge deflector shields are gone. The _Ghost of Endor _still has about twelve decks on fire, with radiation leaks on eight of them."

Wedge held up a hand. "I get the idea. Will we have to scrap any of them to fix the others?"

Tycho nodded. "Most likely."

"The Advisory Council really do want to kill us, don't they?"

"It looks that way, Wedge. It definitely does."

"Then let's hope those new Jedi brought good news. I don't think we can take any more of the bad kind."

[T] [T]

They were an odd group to anyone watching them from afar. Walking through the thick jungle of Borleias was a group of three people in loose-fitting jumpsuits and wielding lightsabers. Seven people in New Republic security uniforms, armed with blasters were close behind. While four more individuals, wielding amphistaffs, brought up the rear.

"I'm surprised you decided to join us, Alema," Tahiri said wryly. "I thought you hated Yuuzhan Vong."

"I do," the Twi'lek said brightly. "We're hunting Vong now, aren't we?"

"I think she's commenting on your willingness to work with Shamed Ones," Corran said.

"Freed Ones, Master Horn," Tahiri interjected. "They aren't Shamed Ones anymore."

"Right, I stand corrected."

"Those scarless guys aren't really Vong," Alema shrugged. "As long as I don't have to hold hands or make friends with them, I'm good."

The group passed a concealed rectangle box. Corran motioned for everyone to stop, and he bent down and opened the box. Fishing through his armored jumpsuit, he pulled out a datapad and connected it into a slot on the rectangle box. Reviewing the results, he nodded. "Okay, silence from here on out. Like earlier, the motion sensors report Vong movement every four hours, on the hour. Next Vong patrol will happen shortly. We'll take cover, wait for them, then take them out. Questions? No? Good. Get to cover."

Though there had been a debate as to whether they should let this group of Vong continue their observations, Wedge and the rest of the 'Insiders'decided that action had to be taken. What had tipped the scale was when two of the Yuuzhan Vong tried to capture one of the mechanics working on a refugee vessel. The Yuuzhan Vong had escaped without their captive, but the action showed that the survivors of the Yuuzhan Vong base were getting a bit too bold for comfort.

Learning of the impending attack, Tahiri immediately volunteered the services of several of the newly dubbed, Freed Ones. Mara and Luke's support of the idea made their participation a sure thing. Jaina, of course, wanted to help out, but was prevented from doing so. Both because a goddess of her status would not be tromping through forests, and because it would be bad should anything happen to her when engaging this unknown group of enemies. Alema, of course, quickly stepped in to fill Jaina's place, and Corran was selected due to his experience as a CorSec officer.

Minutes ticked by. Soon, the group heard the slow shifting of foliage as their prey neared. Several heavily scarred, tall warriors crept towards the New Republic base. More followed, until there were at least twenty in the group.

More than what the New Republic group had anticipated.

There was some additional shifting, this time a little ways off to the side. A second group of Yuuzhan Vong emerged from the shadows. Then a third group. There were now a little over forty Yuuzhan Vong pushing their way through the jungle.

The Yuuzhan Vong were no longer scouting but on the verge of launching an attack of their own.

Corran, from his position in a snake-like tree above the large Yuuzhan Vong position, watched the group pass with narrowed eyes. He tried to figure out why the Yuuzhan Vong would attack now out of all times. Though a good sized force, the Yuuzhan Vong had no air support, and the cleared region around the biotics building would mean they would have no cover either. Was their goal to steal a ship? To sabotage something important?

Using the Force to trap any air around him, preventing others from hearing him speak, he slowly brought his comlink to his mouth. "Team Two, Twin Suns leader, go."

Based just outside the jungle, a second force of New Republic soldiers, as well as the remainder of the Freed Ones, Zekk, Ganner, and Luke, readied themselves. Additionally, two X-wings, piloted by Zindra Daine and a stubborn Jaina Solo, powered up and took off, ready to bombard an entire area if need be.

However, the moment both fighters took off, the Yuuzhan Vong force began to melt back into the forest. While a ground force retreating at the sight of aerial reinforcements would not have been strange, the fact that the two fighters had taken off far out of sight from the approaching force, meant that someone else was acting as a look-out.

Suddenly, whether by bad luck or not, the branch Corran had been using to brace himself, snapped. The Yuuzhan Vong all turned to look upwards.

"_Jeedai!"_ An alarmed cry rang out. A sharp-eyed warrior had spotted Corran's lightsaber.

Corran quickly launched himself out of the canopy as several razor bugs shredded the tree tops. The rest of the New Republic ambush force joined the fray. Blaster fire poured down from the tree top as the New Republic soldiers provided cover fire. The four Freed Ones, wearing reflective armbands so they could be recognized as friendly, waded into the battle behind flashing blades of silver and blue.

The warriors, surprisingly enough, weren't sticking around to fight. While a dedicated force of twelve or so warriors held out against the ambush, the rest were retreating back into the forest. The twelve, however, proved to be more than enough to hold out against the New Republic force. Several explosive, blast bugs were launched into the canopy, ending the laser fire from above. A warrior, a good meter taller than Corran, engaged the Jedi Master, while two more warriors occupied Alema and Tahiri.

"I've missed this," Alema said, dodging under a whirling amphistaff, then blocking a swinging attack from her opponent.

"You've missed being attacked by Yuuzhan Vong?" Tahiri panted, her opponent was easily twice her petite size and probably weighed thrice as much. Each blow she blocked shook her entire body jarringly.

"No," Alema dodged another attack and then grazed the cheek of her assailant. "The adrenaline rush that comes with killing them!"

"I'll take your word for it," Tahiri replied, yelping when the next blow caused her to stagger.

Alema allowed the side of the warrior's amphistaff to scrape her side. In exchange, she thrust her silver blade into the warrior's armpit, skewering and roasting internal organs. The warrior let out a hate filled rasp and then dropped to the ground.

At the same time, Tahiri spun around, caused her own warrior to overcompensate on a forward thrust, and she jammed her lightsaber into his chin.

By then, several of the still living but stunned New Republic soldiers, recovered and began to renew their blaster fire.

X-wings roared above, lasers slicing through the jungle canopy and incinerating retreating Yuuzhan Vong.

Tahiri's eyes darted around the battlefield. She felt some amount of pride at the sight of a warrior skewered by both Shaeri's and Taan's amphistaffs. Though the Freed Ones were battered and bloody, their victory was very much evident on their faces. The other two Freed Ones, former warriors, had likewise taken out their opponents. They seemed to have an air of grim satisfaction as they sat on a fallen log above the bodies of the warriors they had vanquished.

The entire conflict was over almost as soon as it began.

"That was weird," Alema said, tearing open a bacta patch and placing it on the gash on her side.

"Was it just me, or did it look like they knew we were waiting for them?" Tahiri nodded.

"It's no coincidence that they decided to pull back the moment we launched the X-wings," Corran agreed. "They also tripled their number the day we decide to lay in wait for them."

"A spy?" Alema raised an eyebrow and glanced towards the Freed Ones.

Tahiri stepped between Alema and the Twi'lek's targets. "Possibly. None of the Freed Ones are responsible, though."

"We don't know that," Corran shook his head.

"Master Horn!" Tahiri protested. "It could just as easily be someone from those refugee convoys, or from the reinforcements that arrived. If the Freed Ones were traitors…"

Corran held out his hands. "I am only saying that we cannot discount the possibility until we have fully investigated it. It could very well be one of the new arrivals, but until we know for sure, we can't let our guard down."

Tahiri glared mutinously, but didn't disagree.

"For now, let's return to base and find out if anything happened on their end. If the spy isn't one of the Freed Ones, then we have to find out who it is, and fast."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 6, Predawn_

There was a rap at the door. Anakin ignored it. Ever since the vision he had received, a vision that had completely shaken him, he hadn't exactly been in the mood to talk with anyone. Instead, he busied himself with spare droid parts and items Kadat, his 'Freed One' follower, had given him from the Shaper compound. He hadn't slept since the vision either. Even now, he was staring at the ceiling, absently fiddling with a memory core.

There was another knock.

Anakin made no move to answer. He had triple locked the door and even welded a metal bar over the latch. The images from the vision still fresh in his mind. The images and the voice that had spoken to him.

Evil voices that acknowledge you as the next Lord of the Sith, were never good things. Despite believing that he would never turn to the dark side, Anakin couldn't help but feel a chill. The words were spoken with such certainty.

It made Anakin once again question his own beliefs. Doubt everything he had come to accept as true. If he believed that there was no light and dark side, would it be possible for him to become a Sith without even realizing it? What if, even if his actions were done with the best intentions, they were actually those of someone walking the path of the dark side?

Someone pounded on the door, and Anakin threw the data core he had been fiddling with at the wall. He let his anger and annoyance flash out to whoever was on the other side of the door. Couldn't they let him feel sorry for himself in peace?

To his surprise, a round, white-hot circle appeared in the center of the bar he had welded to the door. The circle grew in size, reducing the bar to molten slag.

It was unfair, Anakin though grumpily, that everyone he was friends with had to have a lightsaber. Maybe he should invent a Jedi-proof door.

An almost blinding, blue light filled his quarters now that the metal bar had been reduced to a slag heap on the ground. The blue blade retracted, and for several long seconds, all was quiet. Anakin reached out to see who was on the other side of the door. Now he was more afraid than ever to open the door. Another rule someone should create: angry girlfriends should not be allowed to hold lightsabers.

Despite there being a good sized hole in his door, the culprit decided to knock politely once more. With a groan of surrender, Anakin made a half-hearted gesture and the remnants of the door slid open.

"Good morning, Anakin," Tahiri plopped onto the edge of his bunk, like she hadn't just sliced away the lock on his door with her lightsaber.

"What are you doing here, Tahiri?" Anakin said tiredly.

"'Good morning to you too, Tahiri. Have you eaten yet?' No Anakin, I haven't. Maybe we can go down and get a bite to eat. 'This early?' Well, I would have slept but someone's thoughts were being awfully loud and I couldn't sleep a wink. 'Sorry, I thought I had those thoughts closed off.' You're obviously a slow learner, hero-boy. You can never shut me out completely. 'Sorry again.' Well, you should be. You helped me sort out my head, so now it's my turn to return the favor. 'Not now, Tahiri.' Oh fine, keep on trying to be macho. I'm sure it's healthy and everything, keeping it all in. I mean, look what happened to me. I turned out all right. 'Okay, fine, you win. If I do this, will you leave me alone?' Yup, what are best friends for?"

Anakin stared at Tahiri blankly. "What was that?"

"Just skipping ahead of our conversation so we can get to the point." Tahiri shrugged. "You _are_ going to let me help, right?"

"Tahiri."

"Anakin." Tahiri matched his glare.

"Fine, you win!" Anakin groaned, he rolled away from her to face the wall. He didn't feel like fighting with her, not when he had bigger concerns on his mind.

"You don't have to make it sound like I'm torturing you or something. I'm just trying to help you the same way you've helped me for the past year."

Anakin winced at the hurt that came over their bond. "Sorry. I'm just…I don't know, worried? Scared?"

"What _was_ in that vision?" Tahiri said, lying down next to him and resting her back against his. "I've never seen you spooked this bad."

"Tahiri, do you think I have it in me to become a Sith Lord?" Anakin asked in response.

Tahiri fell silent, a rare feat for her. Slowly though, she responded. "I think you could become whoever you choose to be, Sith or Jedi. Remember back on Dagobah. If you let your fears get the better of you, you saw what you feared. Is that what you saw in that vision? You going dark?"

Anakin shook his head slowly, what he wanted to say getting stuck in his throat. "No."

"Then what?"

"I think the dark Jedi are using this war to rebuild," Anakin said softly, he shifted and Tahiri let her head rest on his chest. "They see me as their next leader."

"Well, at least the Sith won't last long then," Tahiri began drawing random shapes on the palm of his hand. "If they expect you to become the next Sith Lord, they aren't exactly the smartest of Sith."

"Tahiri…"

"Hmm?"

"If I do go dark, what would you do?"

Tahiri nuzzled his chest, the warmth of his body already lulling her to some much needed sleep. "I'd follow you."

Anakin was jerked out of his stupor once he processed her words. "What?"

Tahiri looked up at him, soft green eyes hiding nothing. "If you go dark, I'll follow. Then maybe, just maybe, that vision you had of me as a scarred Vong, will actually come true. Maybe, I _will _be responsible for killing the last Jedi."

"But…but…Then I…" Anakin stammered.

"Dummy, don't go dark and you won't have to worry about that," Tahiri rolled her eyes and gave him a brief kiss. "I'll be with you no matter what path you take, light…or dark."

Anakin wanted to protest further, but Tahiri snuggled against the side of his body and was a sleep within seconds.

Feeling fatigue tug at his mind, as well as the peacefulness Tahiri was emitting as she slept, was enough to convince his weary body to give in. Anakin closed his eyes, temporarily banishing the haunting effects of the vision he had received.

Temporarily.

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 6, Mid-Day_

The scream that sounded out over the still landing area caught everyone off guard. All the mechanics and repair crews were still taking their food break, so the usual clanking of their tools had been silent. All the more reason why the shrill cry startled everyone.

Footsteps, heavy and fast ran towards the location.

"Over here!" The holocam operator for the historian Wolar Tser, Tam Elgrin, frantically waved to the group.

The group of mechanics and security personnel made their way to Tam, then looked in the direction he was pointing. The lead officer in charge took one look at the scene and grimaced.

"Someone get General Antilles and Master Skywalker. Inform them that there's been a murder." The officer held up his gun. "Also inform them that we have a suspect in custody."

Very slowly, the officer motioned to the other members of his team, and they surrounded a bewildered and stunned, but blood-covered, Shaeri. In her hand was a bloodied coufee, several wounds matching its blade decorating the chest of a pale-faced body in a New Republic uniform.

[T] [T]

"Corporal Addion was part of the New Republic Intel unit assigned to General Antilles' fleet," Corran murmured, reading off the decedent's profile. "He was popular among the rank-and-file for holding sabaac games and other forms of entertainment."

"I had him tracking down several leads that developed after yesterday's mission was leaked," Mara added.

Wedge meshed his fingers together. "So it's possible the person he was tracking discovered and killed him. Who did you have him follow?"

Mara hesitated. "I was having him watch the Freed Ones. Shaeri was one of the individuals I told him to keep an eye on. Despite her allegiance to Tahiri, Shaeri did come from the flagship of Yun-Harla's head priest."

"You said you had several leads that led you to suspect the Freed Ones?" Iella, who had arrived earlier in the morning with both Syal and Myri thanks to the efforts of Wraith Squadron, asked.

"A transmitter and portable villip were found in the common area we had constructed for them," Mara nodded. "I also managed to trace a signal emitted the other day back to their living quarters."

"In your opinion, Mara," Wedge said calmly. "Do you think Shaeri's responsible?"

Mara exhaled slowly. "It does look really bad. She was found at the scene covered in blood, holding the knife that was used to kill the corporal, who had been investigating her. Tam Elgrin was the first on the scene right after the cry, and according to him, he didn't see anyone else in the area. Interviews with the other Freed Ones show that she was missing from the mid-day meal and that the last time they remember seeing her was at this morning's lessons."

"She had the means and the opportunity," Iella said. "But what I don't get is why she didn't run or attack Tam? There was a good five minutes between the cry and the others finding Tam and her in that maze of ships. Why stay behind?"

"Exactly," Mara said in agreement. "According to what Shaeri told her, Tahiri said that Shaeri had been training at the perimeter and had heard the cry as well. She had arrived only a few seconds before Tam did. Though the knife Shaeri was holding was her own, she said that had lost it during yesterday's skirmish in the jungle. Danni and the other scientists who catalogued the weapons from the dead, confirm that Shaeri had lost her weapon in the fight."

"On the flip side," Luke spoke up. "If Shaeri was training at the perimeter, she could have stashed her weapon there yesterday."

"So, Shaeri is either being framed, or she is the killer," Tycho clarified.

"We know that she might have had motive to kill Corporal Addion," Corran said. "But we should discuss who benefits from framing her."

"The real spy?" Mara arched an eyebrow. "If we focus on Shaeri, the spy has free reign."

"The Yuuzhan Vong will also benefit," Danni said, shrinking slightly when all eyes turned to her. "If they can stop any trust from forming between the New Republic and the Freed Ones, they will have effectively cut off a potential source for allies. It was the entire reason we agreed to train the Shamed Ones in the first place. We train them, turn them into Freed Ones, and we fight to overthrow the Supreme Overlord. But if the spy successfully kills this before it can start, then the Yuuzhan Vong won't have to worry about an uprising from within."

"I agree," Sharr Latt, a member of Wraith Squadron and an expert in Yuuzhan Vong psychology. "Additionally, if this spy sabotages the relationship now, the other Shamed Ones who haven't come over to our side will see it as a punishment from their gods. If Shaeri is fervent in her devotion to Yun-Shuno, then she would not have lied to Tahiri, whom she sees as the goddess' avatar."

"The main problem is that the damage has already been done," Face said calmly. "Corran said it earlier, that Corporal Addion was popular among the rank-and-file." Face looked to Wedge and Luke. "I can't believe that the decision to train the Shamed Ones was popular on all levels." Both nodded, and Face continued. "There is probably an inherent feeling of mistrust towards them, simply because they are Yuuzhan Vong. Add to the fact that most of this force saw Coruscant go up in flames, and they won't be too open to any sort of alliance. They are looking for any excuse to take their frustrations out on these Shamed and Freed Ones, and just a suspicion will tip that balance for some."

"Face is right," Iella said grimly. "Whether Shaeri is guilty or not doesn't really matter at the moment. Even if we find out the murder was committed by someone else, this murder will open some very raw wounds. I have a feeling that the killer picked Corporal Addion on purpose, due to his popularity and his assignment."

"Then the question is: what can we do?" Wedge asked.

"We should ask Tahiri and Anakin to keep the Shamed and Freed Ones out of sight for now," Mara said. "The less interaction, the better."

"Also, unfortunately, we also have to confine Shaeri to the brig," Face said, then seeing the glares from Mara, Danni, and Leia, quickly added. "At least until we find out who is responsible."

Wedge sighed. "Very well. Can we do anything about the rift this will cause between our forces and the Freed Ones?"

"Not at the moment," Face shook his head. "If we find out that the culprit is not Shaeri, and is not any of the other Freed Ones, that should help. But it will take time, more than anything, for the rift to heal."

"Anakin and Tahiri have a good idea," Sharr said. "Just bad timing. This soon after Coruscant, when the Yuuzhan Vong currently have the upper hand, not many of our side is going to be happy. I would not be surprised if the culprit _is_ someone on our side who just wants to break up the alliance."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 8_

Jaina was in the privacy of her quarters, the one place where she could drop the 'Yun-Harla' act and just be herself. One benefit of the act was receiving Wedge Antilles' former quarters, or what had once been General Dericote's personal haven. Easily big enough to fit an entire snub-fighter inside, there was a large window with a view of the jungle, a solid wooden desk, and various other comforts that had survived the Yuuzhan Vong occupation—including a real bed. The sheets had been another issue, but because she was a goddess, new ones were quickly fabricated for her. Now if only she could actually _be_ a goddess instead of a normal mortal, then she could solve the troubles that were currently driving her up the wall.

Reading over the various investigations from the past two days, she was practically a ball of frustration. The Insiders were no closer to finding the spy than they had been at the start of the investigation. Clumsily placed listening devices were popping up everywhere, confusing Iella and the rest of the Intelligence officers to no end. The mechanics had also reported that several tools and spare parts had gone missing. The nature of the parts was worrying; some were very volatile in nature.

The door chime rang, and Jaina, sitting on her bunk, briefly used the Force to check who it was. Feeling a strict sense of duty over a fiercely loyal core, Jaina allowed a small smile to come to her face. "Come on in, Jag."

The door hissed open, and Jag, holding a covered plate, bowed lowly. "Goddess, might I have permission to enter your quarters?"

She rolled her eyes, then tilted her head back royally and gestured. "You may, lowly human."

Jag glanced up ever so slightly, quirking an eyebrow. "As you command."

Jaina couldn't help but feel a little better as Jag rose and entered the room, the door hissing close behind him. "What can I do for you, Jag?"

Jag replied by removing the cover of the plate to reveal a selection of still warm food. "You missed lunch. I was not sure what you preferred so I have brought a little bit of everything."

Jaina's stomach chose that moment to growl, causing the young Jedi to flush slightly. "Thanks, I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"I live to serve," Jag remarked, taking the plastisteel chair by the desk.

Jaina picked up a wafer of bread and added several strips of all-purpose meat to it. "You wouldn't by any chance have brought something to drink?"

Jag's lips twitched, and he pulled out a canteen and tossed it to her. "A libation to the Goddess."

"Call me 'Goddess' one more time and I'll give you a divine boot up your butt," Jaina groaned between mouthfuls of food. "It was fun the first day, but really? Ever since that Sharr Latt arrived, I had no idea being a goddess could be so hard."

"The sacrifices we must all make," Jag said solemnly, humor twinkling in his eye. "It is rather difficult serving a goddess who is so demanding."

Jaina's eyes narrowed. "Demanding?"

"Quite. Just the other day, I saw you ordering those poor investigators to search the waste bins for evidence. I believe you said something along the lines of 'Unless you really want to see what happens when a goddess gets angry, scour every inch of this base for evidence. Just because Shaeri's a Vong doesn't mean you have to do a half-assed job.'"

"You saw that, huh?" Jaina said, looking away. The investigators in question had had the misfortune to encounter her right after she had bumped into Zekk. Though no words were exchanged, just seeing him again had brought back the kiss and feelings she had tried to keep buried. When Zekk had passed her without comment, the only ones around to take out her frustrations on were the investigators who had come to report to her.

"I also saw the glances you exchanged with the other Jedi earlier," Jag said tonelessly.

Jaina let out a harsh exhale. "Zekk and I used to be the best of friends. The war just complicated it all."

"So you still have feelings for him?" Jag asked in the same tone, but sounding un-accusing at the same time.

Jaina looked away. "I…I don't know what I feel for him. We're different people now, you know. Even before the war we weren't exactly a couple."

"Feelings do not just go away," Jag said. He then took a deep breath, as if he was trying to carefully choose his next words. "If he made you happy in the past, then it is possible he can do so now. I do not know what has gone on between the two of you, but it is clear that you still feel…something, for him. Do not use 'war' as an excuse to sever old ties."

"What?" Jaina jerked her head up in surprise, seeing only Jag's cool gaze. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"You would not be this conflicted if you did not have any feelings for him. The fact that you are, means that some part of you still feels for him in some way. If there is a chance that being together with your longtime friend will make you happy, then I wish for your success." Jag stood and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Jaina repeated, hastily pushing the plate of food aside and moving to grip one of Jag's hands.

"I do not wish to complicate the situation. Find out just what he means to you. If you discover that the two of you have truly moved on, then I will be waiting. If not, well, then, I guess this will be a good bye of sorts, Jaina."

Jaina's hands fell limply to her side as Jagged exited the room. Her mind, heart, and stomach were now in turmoil. If she was so afraid of Zekk dying, then why was she perfectly happy to let herself feel something for Jag? Was it because he was a relative unknown? His dying would not hurt her as badly as Zekk's would, would it? Not for the first time, Jaina understood why the Jedi of old forbid relationships. They were confusing as heck, and hurt just as much. Was it even worth it?

Jaina stared at the empty doorway, then let out a sigh and retreated to her bed. Plopping down and scattering all the reports in the process, Jaina reflected on Jag's words.

Great, now she had something else to preoccupy her mind with.

[T] [T]

"Thanks for coming, Anakin," Alema said, from her position seated on the ground.

"Alema," Anakin sat down on the cushion she had setup across from her. Noting the pulsating crystal she was hold, he glanced at her quizzically. "That's the lambent you picked up at Coruscant?"

Alema nodded. "But I've been having trouble with it. I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Can I hold it?"

"Sure," Alema passed the living crystal over. "No matter what I do, it's like it's afraid of me or something."

Anakin closed his eyes, feeling the crystal respond to his tentative connection. His own lightsaber warmed at his side in a harmonic reaction. "That's because it is."

"What? Why would it be? It's just a Vong plant-crystal thing, isn't it?"

Anakin allowed a half-smile and took out his own lightsaber. "It's a living creature, just like you or me. I formed a Force-bond with it. It takes care of me, I take care of it."

"With a crystal?"

"It's not so different from when we have to create our first lightsabers," Anakin said, waving a hand. His lightsaber began to deconstruct itself, the pieces floating in the air. In the center of it all was his own lambent crystal, sparkling in the dim light of the room. "We have to use the Force to guide us, to pick and align the parts according to our own needs. The crystal is the heart of the lightsaber, something that chooses us just as much as we choose it. A lambent crystal is even more important as it has its own presence in the Force. You may not feel it at first, but ever since you picked it from its pod, it has formed a bond with you."

Alema watched Anakin's lightsaber fly back together. "Show me."

"Show you?"

"What it's like. To bond with something of _theirs_." Alema said the last word with contempt. "I want it to help me find and kill Vong. Is the reason it's not doing it because it is Vong too? What's it like, using its senses?"

"I thought you were able to sense Vong before? You did it back on Coruscant."

"I only knew they were around," Alema shook her head. "It's like knowing that there is oxygen in the air. I know it, but I can't see it. I knew that there were Vong around us back on Coruscant, but I couldn't tell you where they were or how many. I probably wouldn't even know it if they were right in front of me. And now that we're training Vong, surrounded by Vong, well, that particular ability just doesn't help like I thought it would."

Despite her tough demeanor, Anakin saw a shadow of fear in Alema's eyes. Rather than call her on it, however, he inclined his head and handed her crystal back to her. "Alright, link with me through the Force. Feel what I feel when I make contact with the lambent."

Alema's eyes fluttered close, her mind stretching outwards. She could feel Anakin's familiar presence a meter in front of her, a solid mass of power, just barely controlled. As always, it was intoxicating for her. To know that the one she followed was so strong, capable of so much. And now, now he was helping her avenge her sister, by helping her better herself. If she could sense the Vong through the Force… the thoughts turned her presence malevolent.

She knew that, had Anakin been one of the other Jedi Masters, or maybe even one of the others of their age, he would have chastised her about controlling her emotions, about the dangers of the dark side. Instead, she only found acceptance, albeit a wary one. It was as if Anakin understood that her anger was just a part of her, understood the reason behind her pain. The knowledge that he wasn't going to shun her evened out her presence and allowed her to strengthen the bond she formed with him.

Her feelings of loyalty towards Anakin caused her to sense Anakin's other bonds. Tendrils of emotion towards different people. One of the stronger bonds was his connection to Tahiri. Strangely enough, Alema felt both apprehension and caution layering that link. Curious, she tried to delve just a little bit further. An invisible force gently pushed her away. Remembering why she had formed the link to him in the first place, she refocused on Anakin's thoughts. Could feel him guide her towards one specific connection. Anakin was on one end, but the other was invisible to her, lost in a fog.

The gentle force returned, lightly urging her into the darkness. Fear swelled up. Could she really link with something Vong? All their living creatures brought nothing but pain and sorrow to the galaxy. The darkness grew thicker, and outside, beads of sweat began to pour down her brow. She didn't like it. She didn't want to give a Vong access to her mind.

With a gasp, she tore herself from the connection and hurled the lambent away. "No! I won't do it!"

Gasping, a hand clutching her chest as if it had been burned, the blue-skinned Twi'lek tried to catch her breath, staring fearfully at the discarded crystal. Shaking her head slowly, she looked up at Anakin regretfully. "Sorry, I just can't work side-by-side with something created by the Vong."

"It's okay," Anakin said. "If you can't, then you can't."

Alema gathered the discarded crystal and let it slide back into the cloth pouch she had had it in. "Thanks for trying though."

When Anakin left, Alema's shoulders slumped. She had been hoping for an additional edge against the Vong, but she still couldn't conquer her fear of them.

_"The young Solo's way is not the only way."_

A voice caused Alema to jerk her attention back to the door. She hadn't sensed anyone approach. She didn't see anything but a shadowy silhouette on the wall. "Who's there?"

_"Just harmless, little me," _The voice of Vergere, the Fosh Force-user, replied in a light tone. _"I was observing you earlier. The young Solo uses an interesting technique. Instead of subjugating the crystal, he works alongside it."_

Alema's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

_"Tell me, Jedi,"_ Vergere said, ignoring Alema's question. _"How badly do you wish to feel the Yuuzhan Vong?"_

"I can't do what Anakin does," Alema shook her head.

_"Then perhaps you can try the method his brother employs,"_ Vergere's voice replied glibly.

"Doesn't Jacen see the Vong as well? What's different?"

_"Everything. Nothing. Talk with Jacen Solo. I'm sure that he will be able to help you do what his younger brother could not."_

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 8, Evening_

"Stand down!" Wedge called out, gazing about the devastated mess hall in disbelief. Tables were overturned, chairs were broken, and light fixtures were dangling every which way. At the center of the disaster were Tahiri and Danni, surrounded by several groaning enlisted men and women. The scene looked just like a bar brawl gone out of control.

Tahiri and Danni glanced in Wedge's direction, relief clear on their faces.

"Can someone tell me just what happened here?" Wedge questioned sternly.

"There was a…disagreement as to who murdered Corporal Addion." Danni said hesitantly. "There were also questions as to the allegiance of myself and Tahiri."

Wedge glanced to one of the conscious combatants. "Is this true, soldier?"

"General, they are the…"

"Is it true?"

"Something along those lines," the soldier responded mulishly.

"General, sir," another soldier spoke up. "Private Jardaj and Mikra had just received news that their families hadn't made it off Coruscant before the Vong took over. They overheard the Jedi defending the Vong you have in custody and lost control. Things just got out of hand from there."

Wedge exhaled. "Very well. I want all those involved confined to quarters for the time being. Including the two Jedi."

"Sir?" Danni's eyes widened.

"Until we get to the bottom of Corporal Addion's murder, I can't afford to let this division spiral out of control. I'm sorry, Danni, Tahiri."

"Understood," Danni swallowed, while Tahiri just nodded in acceptance.

As the military police moved in to restore order and apprehend those involved, Wedge's shoulders slumped. On either side of him, both Tycho and Iella offered consoling words.

"We'll get to the bottom of this soon, Wedge," Tycho said.

"My people are trying to trace several more signals we detected," Iella added.

"Sir!" A harried officer sprinted into the mess-hall. "General Antilles, sir!"

"Bad news?" Wedge murmured as the officer nimbly stepped around the over turned tables.

"Or he needs to go to use the refresher really bad," Tycho replied, nodding regretfully.

"General Antilles," the lieutenant said. "Sir, there's been another murder."

"Who is it this time?"

"Sir, the two guards watching over the prisoner were found dead during the shift change. The prisoner is missing."

"The security cameras?" Wedge held out a hand and motioned for the military police to bring Tahiri and Danni over.

"They were disabled," the officer murmured.

"And how were the guards killed?" Iella asked.

"A Vong knife," the officer replied. "Both were attacked from behind and stabbed in the neck."

"So there was more than one attacker?"

"Only one knife was found at the scene, still lodged in the guard's neck."

Danni's eyebrows narrowed at the method. "What was the angle of the blade?"

"Ma'am?" The officer looked to Wedge.

"Answer the question."

"Upward," the officer said. "Why?"

"No Yuuzhan Vong warrior attacks from the back," Tahiri responded for Danni. "How tall were Shaeri's guards?"

"That's the puzzling thing," the officer muttered. "Both Corporal Shyja and Private Mirak were close to two meters tall. The prisoner was barely a meter and a half. Unless Vong have some jumping ability we haven't seen before, it would have been impossible for the prisoner to stab her guards the way she did."

Danni glanced over to Tahiri. "It matches the profile, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Tahiri nodded grimly. "General Antilles, you have Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators in the base. Most likely the Intendant caste or priests from Yun-Harla."

"How sure are you?" Wedge said sharply.

"Sure enough that if we don't do anything about it, we'll have more deaths very soon," Tahiri said. "The infiltrators most likely took Shaeri because they knew she was close to me. They will be trying to get her out of the base perimeter."

"That's good enough for me," Wedge said, he glanced to Tycho. "Lock the base down and have Lando set his droids up. The sooner we find the infiltrators, the…"

A rumbling explosion rocked the base and the lights in the room immediately went dark. Not only did the lights go out, but the environmental systems and anything without its own power supply went dead as well. Shortly after, Wedge's comlink crackled to life. _"Sir! The power generators we had hooked up were destroyed! Localized shield generators, long-range communication, base security, all down!"_

"Increase perimeter controls, no one is getting in or out," Wedge said. "Redouble…"

Tahiri's lightsaber flared to life and sparked as a projectile was vaporized in the beam. Three figures were moving in the shadows of the mess hall.

"General, get out of here!" Tahiri yelled as hisses of _'Jeedai'_ were heard. "Their goal is probably to assassinate you. Danni, go with him."

"And you?"

"These guys aren't warriors, I'll be fine." Tahiri's blue blade hummed, illuminating the young Jedi in its deadly light.

As Wedge and Iella began to retreat, covered by Tycho and Danni, the officer who had reported to them tried to follow. Tahiri, however, hurled a table at him and pinned him to the wall. "You stay here."

When the officer snarled in Yuuzhan Vong, Tycho promptly trained his blaster on the officer and fired a shot directly between the officer's eyes. The ooglith masquer peeled off, revealing a dead Yuuzhan Vong. Tahiri absently noted the pendant being worn and shook her head. "Yun-Harla infiltrators. Look out for more of them."

"How many more?" Tycho said firing at another one of the shadows in the room.

"If there are four here," Tahiri mentally fell back on the memories that had been implanted into her. "Expect two more groups of four at the very least."

"They probably came on one of the refugee transports," Tycho muttered, flinching when one of the shadows returned fire with a blaster of their own. Tahiri's blade, however, intercepted the beams.

The remaining shadows melted back into the darkness.

"Their goal is General Antilles," Tahiri said tersely. "No reason to stick around and fight us."

Tycho nodded at the young blonde and holstered his blaster. "So, those three plus eight more?"

"Yeah," Tahiri nodded as they hurried to catch up to Wedge and the others. "They're the advance guard, just like Nom Anor and his men were when the Yuuzhan Vong were going to invade our galaxy."

"I don't like what you're implying." Tycho muttered, glaring at the corpse of the faux-officer.

"Sorry, but I would bet my life that a Yuuzhan Vong fleet is about to attack."

[T] Chapter End [T]

A/N: I had contemplated writing an Iella/Wedge reunion scene, but I liked the one in canon so saw no need to rewrite it. Tam Elgin gets a mention here, but I won't be focusing on him all that much. Again, that's a canon plot I'm more or less keeping off to the side (Tarc appears in my Rebel Stand with his own story in my Destiny's Way). So...our favorite characters are once again in trouble and Anakin has more worries than just the Vong. And I've finally managed to go an entire chapter without a space battle...oh well, next chapter definitely makes up for it.

In other news...I'm working on chapter 33, the third chapter in my Force Heretic trilogy. I really enjoy it when the story writes itself. Its going places that surprise even me. My version of the trilogy is looking more like my Dark Journey in that I'm only vaguely staying to the storyline (namely the beginning and end of it). Expect whole new adventures and fun for the entire gang.

Oh, and having finished reading the Dark Nest Crisis trilogy, I guess I shouldn't have had such high expectations, but I couldn't have been more disappointed with the story if I tried. After reading it, I've decided to write my own version/continue my AU EU universe into those three books. I already have a bunch of plots bouncing around in my head. It'll be a story separate from A Destiny Altered tenatively titled 'A Fate Unseen'. Of course, I'm going to finish this story first, so the first chapter of my version of Dark Nest Crisis won't be up until the end of this year at the earliest.

As always, reviews are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 9_

The fleet of Wyrpuuk Cha passed through the outer limits of the Pyria system without slowing. They knew what they were up against, the limited defenses their enemy had to offer. Ever since the loss of their high priest, those of Yun-Harla were desperate to redeem themselves in her eyes. They were all the more motivated since all three Solo children were at Borleias. Many infiltrators had gone ahead, hidden among the refugee ships, and had been sending continuous reports.

The more Wyrpuuk Cha heard, the more furious he had become. To arm and train the Shamed Ones was a direct insult to the gods; perhaps even more so than the Jaina Solo _Jeedai_ running around calling herself Yun-Harla. Shamed Ones using amphistaffs! Using items reserved for the shapers and warriors! It was unthinkable. What was just as indigestible was the fact that Jaina Solo had commandeered the _Ksstarr_ for her own blasphemous usage. Domain Kraal's inability to defend Borleias had allowed all these disgraces to occur, and it was now up to Domain Cha to restore the honor of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Ignoring the planets and stars streaming by the bridge, Wyrpuuk Cha studied the blaze bugs on his ship's grid. They were divided up into small groups, each representing one of the enemy's disgusting metal vessels. From Yun-Harla's agents and from the survivors of Domain Kraal, Wyrpuuk knew exactly how many ships there were, what kind of ship each group had, and where best to strike. He was wary only of falling into the same trap that had befallen the forces of Yun-Yammka. If the enemy was too near a gravity-well, or waiting just outside the system, they would remain undetected and be in a perfect position for ambush.

His plan was a simple one, his fleet would be the mouth of a rakshi hunting beast, drawing in its prey and then snapping shut around it. Mouthful by mouthful, he would devour the enemy fleet, forcing them to overextend themselves, cutting them off a little at a time. He had the warriors and time available. Victory was all but certain. The last communications he received from the infiltrators on the planet was that they were going to sabotage the enemy's defenses and kill the commanders. If they were successful, it made Wyrpuuk's job all the more easier. Perhaps his victory would be swift and decisive enough to earn him praise from Warmaster Tsavong Lah.

Wyrpuuk grinned at that thought, and then promptly returned his attention to the slaughter he knew was to come. With the odds in his favor, there was no other outcome but a complete and total annihilation of the enemy fleet.

[T] [T]

The sun had barely begun to rise when Wedge had received word about the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. But, he had more pressing concerns on his mind at the moment; namely, three very skilled Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators who had just cut a swath through the dozen or so security personnel who had moved to cover him. The infiltrators were armed with both blaster and amphistaff, and were using both with deadly efficiency.

"Iella, we need to send word to the fleet, do you think you can get to a shuttle?" Wedge said, staying behind a low wall as the assassins poured a continuous stream of blaster fire while they advanced.

"A little late for that," Iella said, motioning to the burning hulks that decorated the outside of the base. The same team that had taken out the shield generator had also scuttled a good portion of the ships that had been out in the open. To make matters worse, the Yuuzhan Vong outside of the base were launching an attack of their own. All available Jedi were dealing with _that _incursion, leaving a limited defense for the Vong already inside the base.

_"Do'ro-ik vong pratte!" _A warrior roared, moving to leap over Wedge and Iella's only cover.

The two immediately brought their blasters up and decorated the ambitious warrior's face with blaster bolts. The warrior fell mid-leap, folding over the wall.

"The Twin Suns have their X-wings stationed in the storage yard just across the landing field," Wedge pointed to a location that was currently lit up with blaster fire. "They haven't been answering my attempts to reach them. If you can meet up with Jaina, tell her to take off as soon as she can."

"What about you?" Iella yelled over the din of the blaster fire.

"I've been in worse situations before," Wedge replied. "Besides, you need someone to cover your back."

"On three then," Iella said, releasing a breath even as the blaster fire continued unabated.

"Ready, set, go!" Wedge whirled around the side of the wall and poured covering fire at the remaining two Vong. Iella, in the meantime, took off running.

The two infiltrators, taken off guard by the sudden counter-attack, dove for cover. Wedge continued firing, rapidly back-pedaling after his wife. The two infiltrators burst from cover and began to sprint in a zigzag fashion. Wedge's shots went wide, or scored glancing blows that only seemed to anger the Vong assassins.

"Fine time to be out of shape," Wedge grumbled, breathing heavily as the distance between the infiltrators and himself decreased at a frighteningly fast pace.

Suddenly, from out of the shadows of the biotics facility, a smaller shadow slammed into one of the approaching infiltrators; knocking both to the ground. The other infiltrator looked over his shoulder in shock, and the pause was all Wedge needed. The last of his blaster bolts from his now depleted energy clip scored hits on the infiltrator's throat and upper body, felling the assassin in a heartbeat. Wedge quickly reloaded and retrained his blaster onto the other infiltrator. Meanwhile, the assassin struggled on the ground with the smaller figure.

From the early morning light, Wedge could just barely make out the features of his savior, and he was surprised to see that it was one of Anakin and Tahiri's Freed Ones. The smaller, scarless Vong was armed only with a coufee, which was gripped in both her hands and the hands of the infiltrator. The two struggled for control of the weapon, with the infiltrator gradually coming out on top due to his larger and more muscular frame. Muscles, however, didn't stop blaster fire. Just as the infiltrator wrested the weapon away from the Freed One, Wedge fired again.

The warrior collapsed directly on top of the Freed One, causing her to squeak in surprise.

Fortunately, the Freed One managed to wiggle her way out from under the corpse.

"Thank you," Wedge said, inclining his head when the Freed One got to her feet.

"You welcome."

Wedge blinked. "You would be Taan, then? The others told me of a Freed One who could speak Basic."

"Taan," the Freed One nodded, bending down to retrieve her knife. "And I speak small bit of your tongue, only."

"It's enough. For now, we need to establish communications with the fleet." Wedge looked around and saw the X-wings of Twin Suns streak up into the sky. "Did you come alone?

"Tahiri and another human is following," Taan said. "I will protect Warmaster Antilles until they arrive."

"Warmaster?" Wedge couldn't help but chuckle. "Why not?"

_"Come in, Wedge. Do you copy?"_

Wedge unclipped his comlink. "I'm fine, Iella. Can you coordinate the ground battle from that outpost? I have a Vong commander to greet."

_"Understood. Just be careful, they've already breached the perimeter in several locations. With both Jacen and Anakin in Twin Suns, we're not sure if any got through to the base."_

"I'll be careful." He saw Tycho and Tahiri arrive. "Besides, my escort just got here so I should be fine."

_"Okay then…" _Iella sounded skeptical.

"Relax. I'm just going to lose a space battle on purpose, how hard can that be?

_"Wedge, I hate to tell you, dear, but you're a bad loser." _The sigh at the end was resigned.

"I know, and I intend to be a very, very bad loser."

[T] [T]

"You sure it was alright for us to take off like that?" Anakin said into his comlink, glancing back at the rapidly shrinking surface of the planet.

_"Master Horn and Skywalker can take care of it, Little Brother. We're needed up here," _Jaina replied. _"Form up Twin Suns. Rogues, Wild Knights, we're in your hands."_

Reorganized for the addition of the three Solo children, Zekk, Kyp Durron, and Jagged Fel,Twin Suns squadron had the unenviable task of drawing the attention of nearby Yuuzhan Vong forces. It was a great risk having all three Solo children in one squadron, but if it kept the Yuuzhan Vong off kilter even by a little bit, they had done their job. Assigned to a geosynchronous orbit above the biotics facility, not only would their presence emphasize the exaggerated importance of the location, but it also kept them out of the action until the very last minute. For additional cover, both the Rogues and Wild Knights were set to pick off any targets of opportunity from Borleias to the lunar station on Pyria VI.

_"This one wishes you good luck," _Saba Sebatyne's raspy voice replied. The leader of the Wild Knights was with Danni Quee in a blastboat, while her son, Tesar, flew in an A-wing.

_"Goddess, this is Rogue Leader, we're good to go," _Colonel Gavin Darklighter replied.

Both the Rogues and Wild Knights had blasted off of Borleias from hidden locations, which was probably the only thing that saved their fighters from becoming scrap by the Vong infiltrators back on the planet. To have the three most famous squadrons in the fleet lift off from the planet would further bait the Yuuzhan Vong commander and have him focus his attention on the biotics facility.

Anakin checked the readouts coming from his astromech, which had been nicknamed 'Smelly Jawa,' by a mechanic from Tatooine. Salvaged from a junkyard, neglect had eaten away at the droid's wheels, causing it to move at a very slow pace and drag its cylindrical body on the ground. Even after it was repaired, it still retained the name. On the bright side, it had developed a personality of its own and was deathly afraid of its namesake.

"Smelly Jawa," Anakin said. "Divert power from weapons to the engines and shields. We'll be losing this fight so we need to be prepared to run as fast as possible."

The droid whistled mournfully.

"I know, but running is good too," Anakin said with a chuckle. "Don't worry; I won't let the scary Vong scrap you and give you to the Jawas."

_"Heads up, coralskippers are launching."_

"I copy," Anakin replied, doing one final check of his fighter. He then switched frequency. "This is Twin Suns Nine. Three Flight, check in."

_"Ten, standing by," _Zindra Daine, his wingmate, said, eagerness in her voice.

_ "Eleven, everything's green," _Tilath Keer, one of the original Twin Suns members reported.

_"Twelve, standing by,"_ Twin Suns Twelve was one of the surviving members of Kyp's Dozen and the only other Jedi in Anakin's flight. With the exception of One Flight, All wing-pairs in the squadron were a mix of Jedi and non-Jedi.

Anakin nodded and switch back to the squad frequency. "Goddess,Three Flight is a go."

_"Two Flight is ready as well," _Jacen reported.

_"Lock S-Foils in attack position. Choose your targets one at a time and conserve your fuel and warheads."_

Anakin listened to the mechanical whine as his fighter's wings split. Focusing on the distant Vong fleet, Anakin closed his eyes and locked himself into the Jedi meld Jacen was maintaining. _Here we go again._

[T] [T]

Wedge focused on the holographic displays in the center of the command room, all the while ignoring the background chatter and computer noises that were amplified by the room's poor acoustic design. Backup generators had kept the room functioning even when the primary power source had been destroyed. It was a good thing, as fighting a space battle in the dark would have been more than difficult. Yet, Wedge didn't like what he was seeing.

The display showed the planets within the Pyria system and a block of red blips representing the Yuuzhan Vong fleet streaming towards their destination. The Vong didn't bother Wedge, it was their formation and destination that did.

"Rogues and Wild Knights are on station," Tycho reported, standing beside Wedge. "The starfighters on the target moon are standing by."

"They're not going for it," Wedge said.

"It looks like it," Tycho nodded. "The main force is still en route to Borleias. Correction, towards the direction of the Twin Suns squadron. ETA seven minutes. But a smaller force has splintered off towards Pyria Six, ETA two minutes."

"Think the spotters on the ground told them that the Solos were up there?"

"I would bet on it," Tycho replied.

Wedge folded his arms and scowled at the screen. "Have the moon base fighters and the _Falcon_ launch. Inform Han to fall back to Plan B."

"Done." Tycho said efficiently.

This was one of the times Wedge was grateful that he had competent and trustworthy help. The original choice for the moon garrison, a capable but impatient captain named Yakown Reth, was a good bureaucrat but was short-sighted in combat situations. Yakown had been part of the reinforcements sent by the Advisory Council, no doubt as part of the Council's policy to eliminate the problem officers within the New Republic. Han, seeing Yakown's record, had volunteered both his and Leia's expertise at setting up the faux-base at Pyria VI. Needless to say, Wedge jumped at the opportunity.

Now, if he could only get their kids out of this conflict in one piece.

Wedge followed the unerring path of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. The Vong were ignoring several decoys and ruining several well thought out scenarios on their path to Borleias. Even the added enticement of having the famous General Solo at Pyria VI didn't seem to be enough. Reaching over to the squadron-based communication system, he flipped a switch.

"Twin Suns, this is central command. The Vong are ignoring the target moon and headed towards you. Sensors show multiple coralskippers and blast boulders leading the charge. Looks like the goddess is their target."

"_Twin Suns Lead copies, central."_

Wedge swallowed. He wish he had Jaina's calm when he was her age. Then again, that Jedi stuff probably helped too. With nothing else to lose, he keyed the comm one last time. "May the Force by with you. Central command out."

[T] [T]

Han was an unhappy man standing next to an even unhappier man. He wanted to be in the Falcon, which was currently being piloted by Lando. He wanted to be up there fighting, protecting his kids, but he was currently grounded on an unimportant moon. He also wanted a cup of caf after being woken up so early by ear-splitting alarms, but caf had not been high on the priority list of supply transfers. The words 'it's time for Plan B' also didn't help any. Plan B involved using his children as bait. It was the reason why Han had been hoping the Vong commander would be stupid enough to fall for Plan A.

On the bright side, he didn't lack a sense of humor or was painfully dull like the scowling Captain Yakown Reth, next to him. The scowling, very unhappy man who didn't appreciate being relieved of duty by someone even as famous as General Solo. One thing Yakown shared in common with Han, however, was that he had also been ordered to stay on base. Though the initial plan was to have him escort a shuttle full of scientists in one of the bases' E-wings, the switch to Plan B had grounded him. Making him just as grumpy and irritated as ever.

"Cheer up," Han said dryly. "Wedge knows what he's doing."

"I don't see why you enjoy being micromanaged," Yakown muttered, glaring at the haphazard launch of the moon bases' fighters. "Or why this lack of discipline is vital to the general's plan."

"It's meant to confuse dim-witted and incompetent commanders," Han said deadpan. "Think of it as a stress test. If the enemy commander is as confused by it as you, Wedge can take advantage of his ineptitude and string out the fight."

"But the enemy commander appears to have not fallen for the trap," Yakown pointed to the distant specks of the passing Vong fleet, missing Han's insult entirely.

"I know, isn't that great," Han muttered softly, watching the massive force bypass the base and head towards Borleias, towards his children.

"General, captain, we have incoming enemy fighters," one of the technicians in the control tower called out. "A couple of Vong frigates and capital ships are also closing."

"They're trying to keep us from helping out," Han nodded.

_"This is Rogue Leader to Pyria Six Moon Base. We're on station and ready to welcome the incoming Vong."_

"Rogue Leader, we're moving onto Plan B," Han relayed. "Apparently the Vong commander is either better than expected or the Vong on Borleias sniffed us out."

_"Plan B, copy."_ For Rogue Squadron, Plan B meant that they were not going to feign a retreat as originally planned. Instead, they would create a path for the base's two E-wing squadrons, enabling the extra squadrons to reinforce Twin Suns back at Borleias. The Wild Knights would meet the Rogues half-way, and both would play havoc with the enemy's starfighters.

The moon base shook as the distant Yuuzhan Vong cruisers began to take pot-shots at their location.

"We have enemy troop transports inbound."

"Okay, this place has done its job," Han said. "Issue the evacuation order and everyone get to their designated ships."

As the control tower cleared, Han moved over to one of the panels and opened a latch. Beneath it were two key holes. Yakown pulled out an old fashion metal key, similar to the one Han also dug out of his pants. Without any further words, both turned their respective keys. Immediately, all the screens in the room showed a countdown in ominous red numbers.

"And I was just getting fond of this place too," Han sighed, glancing around the vacant room. He activated his comlink. "_Lady Luck_, this is General Solo. Captain Reth and I will be there shortly, go ahead and begin your start up sequence. Hopefully, when this place goes up, it'll take a few important Vong with it."

[T] [T]

_"That's a lot of fighters!" _The alarmed voice of Zindra Daine came over Anakin's comlink, as a literal tide of coralskippers streamed out from the Yuuzhan Vong capital ships.

"Don't worry, the Wild Knights and the E-wings will leave us plenty of targets," Anakin said lightly, though he too felt some apprehension. Being able to sense the Vong through his lightsaber meant that unlike most of the others, he could actually feel the approaching Yuuzhan Vong.

Through his Force bond with his older brother, Anakin realized that he wasn't the only one. Anakin quickly tried to clamp down on his feelings of disbelief and twinges of anger, lest they leak into the battle meld and disturb the other Jedi. It was a fine way for Jacen to let him know that they shared the same unique ability. Maybe they could have even worked on it together. He could sense Jacen's own feelings on the matter. Regret, tinged with something Anakin couldn't identify. Maybe guilt? A secret satisfaction that he had matched his younger brother in terms of knowledge of the Force. Anakin quickly blocked all of it out. He didn't need the added conflict at the moment.

"_Heads up, Twin Suns. Shadow Bombs on my mark." _Jaina's voice snapped both her brothers' attentions back to the situation at hand. The coralskippers got closer. _"Release Shadow Bombs."_

Even the non-Jedi members of the squadron released their payloads, their torpedoes modified to detonate remotely or by proximity. It was the brainchild of a brainstorming session between Jagged, Jaina, and Kyp, who were trying to find a way to make their weapons more effective against the void-like defenses employed by the Vong ships. The modified torpedoes would act like floating mines, using the momentum and trajectory of the fighter it was launched from to provide its initial course. The course wouldn't be adjustable, since any propulsion would give away its position, but the overall concept was similar to the Force-powered Shadow Bombs launched by the Jedi.

The Yuuzhan Vong fighter force continued to approach, unaware of the danger that lay before them. Then, disaster struck the lines of the alien invaders. The twenty-four plus Shadow Bombs detonated as the first fighters passed. Entire squadrons of coralskippers were caught up in the chain-like wave of explosions, vanishing in a blinding flash.

"_Wow,"_ Zindra's hushed whisper could be heard, as the last of the Shadow Bombs flared incandescently.

_ "It's only just started, Ten,"_ Jaina remarked. _"Pick your targets and go."_

Sure enough, no sooner had the last of the fires died in the vacuum of space, then an angry hoard of coralskippers shot out of the wrecks of their dead brethren like a swarm of hungry insects.

The New Republic starfighters darted straight down the center of the furious swarm, their cockpits lighting up as flashes of molten plasma erupted all around them.

Anakin sent his X-wing into a dizzying spin as he dodged and weaved around the oncoming coralskippers. He released a Shadow Bomb into his wake, and was able to turn another two Vong fighters into burning balls of gas. Entering a sharp turn, he fell in behind another coralskipper, and with Force-guided precision, used his lasers to eat away its aft section. His fighter rocked as a coralskipper swerved onto his tail. Another loop and a crushing dive later, Anakin managed to lose his pursuit.

"Still with me Twin Suns Ten?" Anakin said, checking his control panel for the status of his wingman.

_"Barely! Where'd you learn how to fly?"_

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever received any official training." Even as Anakin spoke, his fighter was rocked from the shockwave of a nearby exploding missile.

_"You're joking?"_

"Sorry," Anakin remarked, bring his fighter into a breakneck climb before juking sideways.

Twin Suns Ten just managed to match his maneuver as two more plasma missiles exploded around them. _"Now I'm jealous. I've been in the military for four years and I could barely keep up with you."_

Anakin grinned. "One of the many perks of being a Jedi, you can bypass flight school."

_"Twin Suns Nine, this is the Raven's Claw. Would you and your flight care to assist us and the Falcon on a run against those blast boulders spraying missiles everywhere?"_

"We'll be on your wing. Twin Suns Ten, Eleven, and Twelve, form up."

_"Raven's Claw, Ten here. Do you mean the blast boulders right in front of that frigate and light cruiser?" _Zindra remarked faintly.

_"Those are the ones."_

_ "Heh, great. Remind me not to sign up for any future Solo outing. They're crazy."_

_ "Just figuring that out, Daine?" _The voice of Kyle Katarn added, humor clear in his voice. _"Why do you think we're asking your flight lead to help out?"_

Anakin sighed. "Okay, enough with the comedy routine. _Raven's Claw_, how do you want to do this?"

_"The blast boulders are the primary targets. Their missiles are preventing the reinforcements from Pyria VI from breaking through. As it is, we'll be coming in from that direction. We hope to sandwich them between your fire and our own."_

"And the frigate and cruiser?"

_"If we can get those blast boulders to stop firing, several of our own light cruisers will pound those two. We just have the fun task of distracting them until then."_

"Roger," Anakin glanced at his sensor readout. "I got eight blast boulders on sensors."

_"We got eight as well."_

"Even split? Tagging the four for my flight."

_"Targets designated. We got the rest. Hope you're as good a flier as your sister."_

"I've been told I have some skill," Anakin said dryly, smiling as he heard Zindra groan. "Twin Suns Three Flight, let's get going."

The four X-wings veered out of the main dogfight, receiving some cover from Jacen's Two Flight in the process. The blast boulders, misshapen rock-like constructs that could easily be mistaken for an asteroid, were firing wave after wave of plasma bursts at various targets. Some were firing into the dogfight, others at the New Republic capital ships that were cresting over the hemisphere of Borleias.

On Anakin's order, Twin Suns Twelve pushed a Shadow Bomb between two blast boulders and the frigate they were using as cover. The detonation blasted chunks out of all three targets, but the actual damage was minimal. As the line of blast boulders scattered, the singed frigate was already in the process of repairing the glowing burn left by the blast.

"Eleven, Twelve, take the damaged boulder looping around. Then fall onto designated target number three. Ten, we got the other damaged one making a break for the cruiser. Then we'll hit target number one."

_"I copy."_

The damaged blast boulder's speed was no match for that of an X-wing's, and both Anakin and Zindra caught up with the fleeing gunship. Unfortunately for them, however, the Vong cruiser had adjusted course and was now laying down a sheet of covering fire.

_"Um, are we going to do anything about that cruiser?"_

Anakin shook his head ruefully, bouncing his fighter back and forth in a random, Force-guided pattern. Though he was sure a more seasoned pilot or commander would scold Zindra for her lack of military professionalism, he was neither military nor a professional of any sort. In fact, he was pretty sure Zindra, being over five years old than him, had more experience in an X-wing than he did.

"I'll take the lead, follow me in."

_"You are buying me a drink when we get back to Borleias, Nine."_

"Can't, under age," Anakin quipped, glancing upwards as a plasma burst sprinkled heated debris over the top of his X-wing.

_"Blue milk, then. Geez, way to make me feel old."_

An alarm blared and Anakin saw the insectoid face of a grutchin pop out of one of the floor boards. He quickly activated his lightsaber and burned it to a crisp. Hoping that the Vong bioweapon hadn't chewed through anything important, Anakin quickly returned his attention to the rain of plasma all around them. The frigate had moved into position close to the cruiser and was now sandwiching them with additional plasma fire.

_"I'm hit!"_

"What's the damage!"

_"Starboard engine took on plasma damage. Decreasing power from the port engine to compensate."_

Anakin felt a premonition in the Force. "Ten! Dive now! One of the gunners is tracking your trajectory, dive!"

Anakin steered towards the plasma cannon lining up on his wingman and poured laser fire into the protruding bulb. The cruiser's void defenses absorbed his lasers, and after firing off several salvos at Twin Suns Ten, the plasma nub turned in his direction. He continued to fire, timing his flight path so that his fighter flew through an area just as the ship's voids deactivated. Anakin pulled hard on the steering column, his X-wing skimming the surface of the Vong cruiser and narrowly avoiding the point-blank blast of superheated plasma.

Now between the ship's defenses and the actual ship itself, Anakin flew just above its coral surface, dropping two torpedoes into an important looking structure. His X-wing was rocked by repeated fire. An alarm blared to indicate a complete failure of his deflector shields. The torpedoes detonated, blowing a fatal gash in the ship's mid-section.

Just when he wondered how he'd get clear without getting blasted by bits, Anakin saw Zindra's starfighter swerve into view. Zindra's X-wing was missing two of its S-foils and looked pretty charred, but it didn't seem to matter. Her fighter's remaining weapons opened up with punishing laser fire, pounding the wound he had ripped open with his torpedoes. She then released two torpedoes of her own and pulled up as the warheads flared violently; triggering secondary ruptures up and down the ship. Anakin quickly veered upwards as well, rejoining his wingman in a hasty retreat.

"_Falcon, Claw, _this is Twin Suns Nine. I'm sorry, but we couldn't get our targets. Blast boulders tagged One and Two are still active." Behind them, the Yuuzhan Vong cruiser shuddered from multiple explosions, and then snapped in two. The movement caused more parts to break off, one of which slammed into the nearby frigate and tore into its bridge. The frigate shuddered, before it too was snapped in half by a spinning section of the much larger cruiser. Both capital ships continued to break apart from the momentum, spilling coral and bodies everywhere. "Ten and I have taken some damage but we're still functional. Repeat, two of the blast boulders are still active."

Several long seconds of silence greeted his cheerful report.

[T] [T]

Jaina would have chuckled at her brother's report if she wasn't too busy trying to stay alive. The coralskippers were relentless in their assault on the remaining members of Twin Suns, and survival was looking less and less likely.

_"Four, watch it, coming in from above!"_

_ "Eight here, I've just lost an S-foil."_

_ "Six is EV! Six is…"_

Jaina checked the sensors. Twin Suns Seven was now a glowing ball of gas. She swore angrily and took her frustrations out on the nearest coralskipper. Yet another pilot had died on her watch. She felt both Kyp and Zekk try to draw away her anger through the meld, and she exhaled. If anger was going to cloud her judgment and get others killed, she decided on a different approach. She might as well not feel at all. Similar to flipping a switch, she did her best to shut out all of her feelings. They were an unnecessary distraction. What she needed now was the pilot and Jedi part of her that would lead the others out of this battle.

"One Flight," Jaina said coolly. "We're going to make a run directly at the nearest Vong capital ship and burn it. The rest of Two Flight, cover us."

_"One Flight copies." _Her wingman, Jagged intoned.

_ "Two Flight confirms," _Jacen sounded wary, but Jaina was glad that he kept any disagreement private. Since Six was EV and Seven was down, only Twin Suns Five and Eight remained. They wouldn't be much cover.

_"Three Flight rejoining the squadron. You miss us?" _Anakin said cockily. He had good reason, considering he and a torn up X-wing just took down two capital ships by themselves. And now, as his four X-wing flight re-entered the dog-fight guns blazing, they racked up a couple more kills.

"You're welcome to join us, just leave some ships for us, Little Brother," Jaina replied.

_"Will do, Goddess."_

Jaina rolled her eyes and set the throttle on full. Her X-wing lurched through the snubfighter filled space like a rocket. Behind her, Kyp's, Jagged's, and Zekk's fighters followed. It had been decided that as a Goddess, her flight had to be unique from the rest of her squadron. Thus the second wing-pair made up only of Jedi. It was a testament to Jag's skill that the clawcraft pilot could keep up with the three Jedi in his flight with seemingly little effort.

As anticipated, a swarm of coralskippers made a bee-line for her fighter. But just as they had worked out in the meld, Anakin and Jacen's flights bounced in behind the pursuing fighters and lit them up. In the meantime, knowing that her flight's back was covered, Jaina continued towards another Yuuzhan Vong frigate.

Its gunners seemed to recognize the threat four fighters presented and opened up, but Jaina took her flight in a spiraling loop around the oncoming plasma. The guns tried to track her, but she was always one step ahead of them.

"Inputting coordinates, fire all Shadow Bombs at designated area in five," Jaina ordered, not at all fazed by the flashing explosions lighting up her cockpit. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Release Shadow Bombs."

Four silent and deadly payloads flew out of the launchers of the three X-wings and one clawcraft. The explosives tumbled through space as the X-wings continued their approach to the target.

To the crew of the ship, it looked as if the X-wings were about to open up with a laser barrage.

The fighters, however, veered away at the last possible second.

The payloads detonated, and the resulting explosion completely shattered the frigate into burning shards of coral. The victory was short-lived, however.

_"Goddess, I have a problem here." _Zekk's voice sent a chill up Jaina's spine.

"Four?"

_"The explosion shook something loose that had been damaged by a coralskipper earlier. Steering column's stuck and my speed's locked at one-third power."_

_"One Flight. Goddess. The coralskippers are coming back, many more this time," _Anakin warned. This meant that if Zekk ejected, it would be an almost certain death sentence. On the flip side, if they tried to stay behind and escort him out, they'd all be swamped by another wave of fighters.

_"Goddess. I recommend you escort Four out." _Jagged's voice came over the comm, stunning Jaina even further. _"I'll make a run and draw their fire."_

Jaina's heart jolted once more. So much for being an unfeeling pilot. "Neg that, Two! We're _all_ getting out of this."

_"It is simple logic, Goddess. A Jedi can offer more in this war than a non-Jedi pilot can. We are all expendable, just some more than most." _Jagged's clawcraft was already separating from the group. _"Have confidence in my abilities. It will take more than overwhelming odds to kill me."_

"Damn it! Two! Get back into formation, that's an order!" Jaina yelled, panic filling her as her gazed jumped back and forth between Zekk's damaged fighter and the clawcraft shrinking from her view.

_"Didn't copy your last, Goddess," _Jag replied shortly. _"Good luck."_

"No! Two! Jag! Don't you dare do this!" Jaina's heart was lurching painfully as she gripped the steering yoke in a white-knuckled grip. Her mind felt like a superheated piece of metal being rapidedly cooled and hammered the wrong way. Brittle and on the verge of shattering into many little pieces. It was a helpless sensation she wasn't used to feeling. Something that left her frozen in terror.

Yet, before Jag could get too far away and her heart could leap from her chest, new voices filled the comm-channel.

_"Three Flight will follow you in, Two," _Anakin said.

_"Two Flight will escort One Flight until Twin Suns Four is secure," _Jacen added. Both he and Anakin did their best to soothe their sister's frayed nerves, reminding her that she wasn't alone in this war.

_"Don't worry, Jaya,"_ Anakin said lightly over a private channel. _"We've got this. It's just another Solo family outing after all."_

Jaina swallowed, her mouth and throat dry as her grip on the steering yoke slowly eased. "You guys are the best brothers ever."

_"Your orders, Goddess?"_ Jacen prompted, sensing his sister's mind return to a functioning state._ "The skips will be within firing range soon."_

Jaina shook herself from her daze and switched back to the squadron frequency. "Twin Suns Two, you lead Three Flight and cover our retreat. You better survive this so I can discipline you for disobeying my previous orders."

_"Understood."_

"Two Flight, follow us out. We'll try to snag your EV pilot on our way."

_"Roger," _Jacen agreed.

"Let's go Twin Suns." Jaina said, filled with new determination. "It's time to give the Vong commander an even bigger headache."

[T] [T]

Wyrpuuk Cha furrowed his brow as he saw the blaze bugs representing several ships on the edge of his fleet's formation, scurry off the board.

"Has the enemy's forces from the moon caught up already?"

"No great one, Guurin Cha's flagship reports that only two ships were able to break out before his blockade was put into place. They are effectively contained at their base."

"Have they demonstrated any new tactics? Weapons?"

"No. But in the region where we lost the _Night Star, Blood Claw,_ and _Creeping Death_ we are taking heavy yorik-et loses."

"Then that must be where Jaina Solo is." Wyrpuuk said calmly. "If they have no new tactics or weapons, then they are fighting on pure spirit. Unlike our warriors, they fear death. Once Jaina Solo is in our hands, they will learn that there are things far worse. Concentrate the fleet on that region. When Guurin has captured their moon outpost, have him join us and cut off their escape route. We will break their forces, then we shall break their spirit."

[T] [T]

"Arrival in three…two…one…mark."

The reversion back to real space was not like anything Sair Yonka, captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Freedom_, had expected. The massive shadow of the ship he was escorting, the _Lusankya,_ temporarily blocked their view. But when the Super Star Destroyer began to veer away using its emergency thrusters and firing all of its batteries in an almost panicked fashion, Sair could easily see why. They had come out of hyperspace in the middle of a Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Worse, their course had them on a collision course with a Vong capital ship.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Sair barked, though he didn't really have to give the order. A majority of the people in the bridge were part of the same crew he had had ever since he had defected to the then Rebel Alliance. Their experience and Imperial backgrounds were clear as they operated like a well-oiled machine.

Collision alarms sounded, and Sair gripped a nearby bulkhead as the bottom of the _Freedom_ plowed across the top of the Vong vessel they had nearly crashed into. At the same time, however, the gunnery crews let loose with all the weapons the _Freedom_ had to bear.

"The _Lusankya_ is launching its fighters," one of the sensor operators called out.

Yonka winced at Commander Eldo Davip's ineptitude. They were surrounded on all sides by Vong capital ships, with a majority of them firing on the Super Star Destroyer. If the Vong commander was competent at all, then the enemy fire would be directed towards the _Lusankya_'s hangar bay, one of the ship's most vulnerable areas. To launch fighters at this time would just get the pilots killed and waste starfighters.

"This isn't an ambush, the Vong must have been attacking Borleias," Sair said, quickly evaluating the situation. "Can you establish where the battle lines are?"

"No, sir. But I can tell you that we're on the wrong side of them."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Sair's sarcasm matching that of his subordinate. Sair Yonka had been retired, enjoying the married life and watching over his son and step-daughter, when the Yuuzhan Vong had invaded. Like many of the retired soldiers, he answered the call to arms and re-enlisted, even getting his old command back. Even better, once word got out that he was once again at the _Freedom_'s helm, most of his old crew re-enlisted as well. It was good to be around trusted, friendly faces, when staring death in the eye. "Set a course for Borleias and tell Commander Davip to follow us out. We want to keep moving and not get penned in here."

"Sir! Two Vong cruisers are trying to squeeze us in."

From his position on the bridge, Sair could see the two organic capital ships move into position on either side of his own. Bolts of green and blue energy flared up from the _Freedom_'s ion and turbolaser batteries, while waves of yellow poured in from either side of his ship.

"Continue to rotate the shields and lead the _Lusankya _out," Sair ordered. "We want to stay as intact as possible and I doubt General Antilles has any use for a wrecked Super Star Destroyer."

[T] [T]

"Detonation of the base on Pyria Six confirmed," Tycho reported. "Rogues have broken through the token force the Vong commander left behind."

"Wild Knights and Twin Suns still combating enemy fighters, they report only three pilots EV, one dead." Another officer added. "But enemy capital ships have shifted formation and are moving in."

"The Yuuzhan Vong commander knows what he wants," Tycho nodded. "He's targeting this facility and he knows Jaina is defending it."

"Very well," Wedge said wearily.

An all-out assault was one of the possibilities that he, Tycho, and Anakin Solo had come up with. It was also one that would help them the least. An all-out assault meant that many people would die on one side or the other. The fact that the New Republic force couldn't afford heavy loses, meant that they would have to literally cripple the Vong fleet. Unfortunately, if they killed too many Vong, their commander would be forced to retreat completely. Kill too little, and New Republic casualties rose. They had to hold out and take out enough of the Vong fleet to make their commander withdraw, but not all the way.

Wedge was about to give the order for the _Mon Mothma _and _Rebel Dream_ to jump in, when, over the din of the room, he heard several confused sounding voices coming from the communications section. Frowning, he glanced over and saw Iella leaning over one of the comm-officers, a puzzled scowl on her face. A perplexed Iella was never a good thing.

Iella, seeing that she had his eye, raised her voice above the clamor all around. "Super Star Destroyer _Lusankya_ reports that she is in system with the Imperial Star Destroyer _Freedom_. They arrived in the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong force and are inflicting heavy damage on the enemy. They are also taking damage and request an escort to get clear."

The room, as loud as it had been only moments earlier, practically became a tomb.

"What?" Tycho blurted in disbelief.

Wedge shook his head to clear it. "Confirm identification." He leaned on the holoprojector. "Bring up that portion of the battle zone."

Tycho manipulated the controls on the console in front of him, and the region representing the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was suddenly magnified. In the middle of a cluster of red blips were two green markers. Several nearby red blips disappeared and the green markers were on an outward trajectory.

"Identities confirmed," Iella said. "The _Freedom_, Captain Sair Yonka, who sends his greetings. _Lusankya_, Commander Davip commanding."

"_Commander _Davip?" Wedge's eyebrow shot up. If he needed any evidence that the New Republic Advisory Council had truly thrown in the towel, it was the fact that they had left a Super Star Destroyer in the hands of a mere commander instead of a full admiral. The fact that the commander had a long record of indecisiveness and poor decision making didn't make it any better at all. "And Captain Yonka?"

"Yes," Iella nodded, she placed a hand on her ear piece as another report came in. "And he's just reported that the _Lusankya_ and _Freedom_ have taken out what they think is the command ship of the Vong fleet."

Wedge smiled faintly at hearing the _Freedom_'s name. He was, after all, the reason Sair Yonka had defected in the first place. Well, himself and a giant suitcase full of credits. "Who's closest to the engagement? Scratch that. Who's unengaged and capable of making a micro-jump to the engagement zone?"

"_Mon Mothma,_" Tycho answered succinctly. "And the _Rebel Dream_. Another minute or two and we can have another six ships make the jump."

"Danni Quee reports detection of two yammosk kills," Iella said. "One minute apart. A third yammosk was detected withdrawing out of the system. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet are no longer battle-coordinated."

"At least we have some good news," Wedge exhaled. "Without the commander or the yammosks, the Vong won't be very disciplined anymore."

"Of course they don't need to be coordinated to destroy a ship the size of the _Lusankya_." Tycho remarked.

Wedge nodded. Unfortunately, with the death of the enemy commander, and the current, confused, state of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, it was no longer possible to prolong the conflict. Quickly coming up with a new strategy to save the Star Destroyers, Wedge relayed what he needed to Tycho and the rest of the New Republic forces. Once that was done, he finally took a seat and rubbed at his forehead.

"Tycho, we're about to achieve a tremendous victory we don't want."

Tycho smiled faintly. "We'll put that in your biography. General Antilles was so good he couldn't fail when he tried to."

"Thanks."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 10_

"You there!"

Anakin looked over his shoulder and saw a woman with short, spiky dark hair in a New Republic flight suit make a beeline for him. "Sorry?"

"Lieutenant Zindra Daine, Twin Suns Ten. And before you make a remark about me being so young, it's just a field promotion," Zindra held out a hand. "Didn't get a chance to thank you the other day for saving my butt. Oh, and for scaring the seven-blazes out of me."

Anakin gave her lopsided grin and used the Force to float a bottle over to her. "Here you go, one bottle of blue milk, just like you requested."

Zindra hesitantly ran her hands over and under the floating bottle, before plucking it out of mid-air. "Cute."

"Another one of the many benefits of being a Jedi," Anakin grinned, then motioned to Tahiri who was in the chair next to him. "By the way, Zindra, this is my girlfriend, Tahiri. Tahiri, this is my wingmate from yesterday."

"Thanks for looking after him," Tahiri said, shaking Zindra's hand. "Pull up a seat."

"I'd love to, but I'm actually here for the two of you," Zindra took a swig of milk. "General Antilles wanted to talk to both of you about the Vong you've been training."

"Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri automatically corrected, then softened her tone when Zindra took a step back in surprise and Anakin squeezed her hand lightly. "Sorry. Calling them 'Vong' is one of the greatest insults you can give them. It's the difference between calling them the 'children of the supreme god' and just 'children.'"

Zindra took in the information slowly, glancing hesitantly at the two Jedi before her. "I…Can I still call the warriors we vape, 'Vong'?"

Tahiri's feelings of apprehension disappeared at Zindra's acceptance, and the young blond Jedi smiled and nodded. "I guess I shouldn't worry about hurting _their_ feelings."

"Anyways, General Antilles was going to make a decision regarding your _Yuuzhan_ Vong friends. Something about rewarding them for helping out yesterday."

"That's great news," Anakin smiled, hopping off the bar stool.

"Oh, and he wanted to know if it was okay to paint half a Vong cruiser and frigate on the side of your X-wing."

"You got the other half?" Anakin said. They left the lounge and headed for Wedge's office.

"Yup, that was so crazy! I can't believe we actually managed to do that. Heck, I can't believe we came out of that alive."

"That's a common theme when you're near Anakin," Tahiri said perkily. "Get away while you still can."

Zindra looked at the teen, her eyes sorrowful. "Unfortunately I've been permanently assigned as your boyfriend's wingmate. Apparently, when you destroy a cruiser and frigate together, the powers-that-be think you make a good team."

"Maybe you can bribe General Antilles with bottles of blue milk," Tahiri said. "He might change his mind. I've heard milk is good for old people's bones."

The door to Wedge's office opened. Wedge raised an eyebrow at the trio. "I'm not old enough that my hearing's gone."

Tahiri blushed. "Old people are great. They have loads of experience and…"

"Stop while you're ahead," Wedge said dryly.

"Shutting up now."

"I brought the two Jedi as ordered, sir," Zindra saluted.

"At ease," Wedge inclined his head. He then motioned to Face, Tycho, Kyle, and Luke. "Before you arrived, us old folks were discussing the actions of the Freed Ones in yesterday's battle. Though we were unable to recover the one called Shaeri from the Vong forces, the others performed above and beyond the call of duty. My own life was saved by Taan, while countless others report the selfless acts performed by the rest of your students."

"About Shaeri, sir," Tahiri said timidly. "Is it possible we can launch a rescue mission? The other Yuuzhan Vong won't kill her right away. It's more likely they'll torture her until she confesses she was wrong to defy the gods."

Wedge walked over to a view port and stared out at the jungle. "Before yesterday, I would not have even considered wasting effort to find a Vong."

"Yuuzhan Vong!" Zindra blurted, then realizing where she was, flushed. "Sir."

Wedge glanced at her questioningly and Zindra stared at the ceiling. "Sir, to call them 'Vong,' is an insult. If they are our allies, we should call them Yuuzhan Vong and give them the respect they deserve. Sir."

Tahiri looked at Zindra as if she was seeing the older pilot in a new light, while Anakin did his best to hide his amusement. It wasn't every day your new wingman turns out to be one of the few open-minded individuals left in the military.

"Yuuzhan Vong it is," Wedge remarked with a smile. "As I was saying, until yesterday, the idea of expending resources to save a Yuuzhan Vong would have seemed ridiculous to me. But, if you are sure that she is alive, we'll do our best to find and save her."

"Thank you," Tahiri murmured gratefully.

"So, back to the original reason why I called you here. Out of the six others you were training, four were badly hurt helping to defend this place or saving the life of one of my soldiers. The other two played crucial roles in turning back new attempts to infiltrate the base. After yesterday's performance, I would like to give you my full cooperation in helping to further train and integrate their skill sets into the New Republic forces. I understand the idea won't be wildly popular, so they will serve more as a special forces, working parallel to the others, instead of with them."  
>"Wow," Anakin could not believe his ears. "Uncle Luke. You approve of this as well?"<p>

"I talked it over with the others masters and we agreed," Luke nodded. "It is clear that they are willing to help us. The Freed Ones didn't have to do what they did yesterday, but they chose their side."

"We also have a slightly selfish motive," Kyle said. "New Republic Intel is planning to infiltrate Coruscant in the coming weeks and we'd like for your group of Freed Ones to join us. Their main goal will be to start an underground resistance network within the Yuuzhan Vong hierarchy."

"Keep in mind," Face spoke up, sipping from a thermos. "This mission won't be for another week or two. You'll have plenty of time to give your friends additional training. Also, if it's alright with you, I'd like my people to teach your Freed Ones how to work some of our technology. We thought up a couple of things that'd make their job a little easier."

Tahiri gave an energetic salute. "Great, then we'll get started as soon as we can."

[T] [T]

Jaina did her best to pretend that she wasn't watching Zekk service his battle-scarred X-wing out in the landing field. Tried not to care that he had removed his shirt due to the oppressively damp heat of Borleias and had the sun glinting off his lean, yet toned, form. He was physically attractive in a roguish sense. She had never denied that. But was she still attracted to him emotionally? When she had been forced to choose between staying behind to escort him to safety and leaving him to get the rest of her squadron clear, a painful sinking sensation had filled her stomach. Just because she didn't want to get close to him for fear he'd be hurt by her death didn't mean she wanted him to die either.

She reluctantly looked away. Though she was perched atop the Twin Suns' private hangar, Jedi always had the uncanny ability to know when they were being watched. The last thing she wanted to do was to be caught staring at her former best friend.

Former best friend.

Did she even consider him a friend?

Of course she should, they'd gone through a lot together. But did it mean that they were _still_ friends? That she still had the same feelings she had once had for him? Jaina clenched her jaw and focused on her new target, desperate to think about something other than the young man who had her head and heart tied up in knots.

Of course her gaze just had to settle on a clawcraft and its human pilot instead. Jaina swore softly and immediately trained her eyes on the distant jungle. Since that moment when Jag told her to choose, he had respectfully kept his distance. Even his comm transmissions to her during the battle had been kept to the bare minimum, none of the usual dry wit or subtle chastisements that she had grown used to. The comments he made towards the end of the battle, when he had nearly sacrificed himself to get the others clear, had been the most he had said to her for what seemed like an eternity. Strangely enough, not talking to him only made her realized how important he had become to her. Nearly losing him to a stupid, noble, self-sacrificing stunt had also amplified those feelings.

Jaina groaned and stared up at the sky.

And she was supposed to be evaluating her non-existent relationship with Zekk. Not the non-existent one she had with Jag.

Wanted to have with Jag.

Jaina slumped at that thought and let her forehead touch the tops of her knees.

"Your thoughts betray you, my apprentice," Kyp Durron's voice said with amusement.

"Former apprentice," Jaina corrected.

"Once my apprentice, always my apprentice," Kyp said with a friendly grin, ignoring her half-hearted glare. He sat down on the vent housing next to her and offered her a canteen, one of two in his possession. The metal surface of the spherical drink container was covered in condensation, betraying its chilled status. "Care for a drink? I don't think it can get any hotter out here."

Jaina looked at Kyp suspiciously. "What do you want, Kyp?"

"That's 'Master' Durron to you, Solo," Kyp wagged a finger.

"Fine, 'Master' Durron," Jaina said sardonically, taking the canteen. "What do you want?"

Kyp motioned to the landing field. "I saw you brooding up here, thought I'd see what about."

Jaina took a swig and grimaced as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. It was a pleasant distraction from the large pain in the neck that had taken a seat next to her. "When'd my personal life become any business of yours, 'Master' Durron?"

"Fine, go back to Kyp," Kyp muttered. "How you can make the word 'master' sound so insulting…"

"It's a trick I picked up from my dad," Jaina remarked. "Now answer my question and I might answer yours."

Kyp raised an eyebrow. "Well, for one, Goddess. We just scored a major victory. You should be celebrating, not doing your best storm-cloud impersonation."

"Go on," Jaina glared. All the frustration she had been feeling was boiling to the surface, and she had a strange hunch that Kyp was being annoying on purpose.

"Two. You're my squadron leader," at Jaina's challenging expression, Kyp relented. "And I feel some obligation to you since you're also my former apprentice. I'm naturally concerned for your well-being."

"Is that it?" Jaina down the rest of the contents of the canteen in one long swig.

"Three. Being a Jedi doesn't keep us from getting sunburnt, and if you stay out here any longer in that tank-top, you'll get baked pretty badly. Not to mention you'll get some pretty strange tan-lines," Kyp finished. "I don't think Yun-Harla goes around frying herself in the sun, no matter how into pain the Vong are."

Jaina's glare lessened and she turned back to her original focus. "You're fortunate I'm not feeling too godly at the moment. Otherwise I'd be throwing you off this roof."

Kyp followed her gaze and then nodded in understanding, unscrewing the cap of his own canteen. "Ah, affairs of the heart it is. Definitely a problem for us mortals. Didn't think the divine could have them too."

Jaina glanced sharply back up at Kyp and, to wipe his cocky smirk off his face as he drank, asked, "If you were me, who would you rather bed, Master Durron?"

Kyp promptly spat out the mouthful of drink he had just consumed, coughing violently. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you are my master. Concerned with my well-being and mental sanity. Aren't you going to give your poor, confused apprentice some advice?"

"As you so kindly noted earlier, I'm your _former_ master," Kyp said.

"But a goddess such as me can't comprehend this. Who would I be better off with? Can't a wise, old master like yourself enlighten me? "

"You really didn't need to add the 'old' part," Kyp mock glared. "And why must you insist on asking the only Jedi Master on Borleias who's single?"

"You did come up here to talk me out of my brooding state," Jaina said. "If _you_ stay up here too long, you'll get crispy too."

Kyp cleared his throat. "Fine, I shall answer your question the way all wise, old Jedi Masters answer such difficult problems."

"Kyp."

He, however, ignored the warning tone in her voice. "When troubled your feelings are, meditate on them you must. Trust in the Force, you will, and the answers you shall have."

Jaina gestured and Kyp's canteen emptied its contents onto his lap.

"Real mature, Solo." Kyp said rolling his eyes. "That was expensive stuff you know. Cost me an arm and a leg to get it from Lando."

"Masters are supposed to help, not antagonize their students," Jaina retorted, her lips twitching as a smile threatened to appear. "Could you have said a more useless piece of advice?"

Kyp was pensive for a moment, then he nodded. "Okay, how about this one? If hots for a guy you have, hide in a freezer you must. Impure your thoughts must not be."

"That wasn't an invitation!" Jaina groaned. "And if I retract the 'old' part of your title, will you lay off the Yoda talk?"

"Try, I will. Hard to stop once I start, it is," Kyp smirked.

This time Jaina really did smile as she reached over to give Kyp a playful shove. "Nerf-for-brains."

"Hey, I'm at least as smart as a lizard-monkey," Kyp said in his defense, grinning as well. "Come on off the roof, Solo. We can talk more inside if you want."

Jaina sighed, but nodded and got up. "Fine. But you still haven't answered my question the way a wise Jedi Master would. Who would you pick, Zekk or Jag?"

"This is extremely hypothetical and wrong on so many levels," Kyp moaned, taking one last look at both pilots. "Are you sure you can't talk to another Jedi about this?"

"You're the one that knows me best," Jaina pointed out.

"If I had known you better, I wouldn't have come up onto the roof and be forced to answer such an awkward question," Kyp said dryly. "Besides, why is my opinion so important to you anyways?"

The two climbed down a ladder and into the hangar. They were alone save for Danni, Iella, and the holocam operator, Tam Elgrin. The former was showing the latter two some type of Vong device and appeared to be engrossed in her explanation. She gave them a brief wave of acknowledgement, then smiled at Tam and continued her explanation.

Jaina looked back to Kyp, who was waiting for an answer. "Because I can't seem to make up my mind. Some part of me has moved on, wanting someone new. But another part doesn't want to give up what I had. I don't want to hurt Zekk or lose his friendship, but at the same time, I don't know what to think whenever I see him. He hasn't changed a bit since this war has started. Always there, caring and making sure we stay away from the dark side. He's too cautious, but at the same time, he's passionate about those he is close too. If I ever die, I'd hurt him even worse than if I wasn't with him at all. Also, our views have just become too different since the war began."

"And Jagged?"

"He's…well…Jagged," Jaina shrugged helplessly. "Loyal. Disciplined."

"Chiss-like," Kyp provided.

Jaina gave him a side-long glance and rolled her eyes again. "Chiss-like but also human. He may not be a Jedi, but he keeps up with you and me in our shield-trio. He may be a soldier, but he also cares for what he protects. Who he protects. He can interpret his duty to suit his own feelings, and still get the mission accomplished at the same time. He smart, analytical, stubborn…"

"A male version of you without the sense of humor, Force powers, or stunning good looks," Kyp said.

"He has a sense of humor," Jaina defended him. "It's just too refined for you to understand it."

"That must be it," Kyp agreed wholeheartedly. "So you care so much about Zekk, you don't want to hurt him on the ridiculously absurd chance that you somehow die in this war. But you're also crazy for Jagged and his refined sense of humor. Can't you have them battle each other to the death or something like that? You know, the way those old holovid heroes do it, to see who gets the girl."

"So, I'm a prize now? I thought I was Yun-Harla?" Jaina said archly.

"Any guy who ends up with you is going to feel like a winner," Kyp said hastily.

"Right," Jaina let it slide, mostly because she was still reflecting on her own opinions of Zekk and Jag.

"Okay," Kyp said slowly. "If you really want my opinion about this, I'd go with Jag."

Eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Look, the guy obviously cares enough about you to let you go find out if you're happier with another guy. Nearly got himself blown up so the two of you could have a chance. That says a lot. You and Zekk are like you and me—history. Sure you're friends with him, best friends at one point. But like you said, you've moved on. Nothings stopping you from still being friends, but don't try to force it into something it isn't. You'll just make each other unhappy in the end."

Jaina glance wryly up at Kyp. "Thanks, Master Durron, for the advice."

Kyp shrugged. "It's what any good master would do."

Jaina began to walk away, but Kyp called out her name one last time.

"Kyp?"

"Jaina, whoever you choose, be sure he makes you happy," Kyp said with a nostalgic smile. "And if he doesn't, I'm in line after your brothers to make sure he regrets breaking your heart. I have to protect my apprentice after all."

Jaina's expression softened. For a moment, she looked like the nineteen year old girl she truly was, instead of the battle-hardened Jedi, pilot, and Vong-Goddess-Incarnate with many lives resting on her shoulders. "I will. Thanks again, Kyp. You have your moments."

Kyp tipped an invisible hat. "I try."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 24, Early Morning_

Anakin wondered if he was going insane. The last several weeks had been the best ones he had had in a while. Apart from the Vong attack, he had been spending most of his time helping Tahiri train the Freed Ones, spending time with her and developing their budding relationship, making a fragile peace with his older brother, and finding ways to integrate Yuuzhan Vong technology with their own galaxy's tech.

Yet, the urge to run from it all was powerfully strong.

Sure he and Tahiri were going great. But ever since she had embraced the Yuuzhan Vong aspect of her, there was a harshness to her bright green eyes that hadn't been present before. A determination to help the Freed Ones that bordered on fanatical. She sometimes spoke Yuuzhan Vong to herself, her curses a mix of Basic and the alien tongue. There was no doubt that she was no longer the Tahiri he had grown up with. The one he had had so many adventures with. She made attempts to reign in her more Yuuzhan Vong nature, but wasn't always successful.

Would she still become the Tahiri he had seen in that vision oh so long ago? He didn't know. But he feared that it was a very likely possibility. Worse, he would be the cause of it. Tahiri had embraced the Yuuzhan Vong aspect of her out of her desire to keep him safe. Was his presence what made the vision true? He was afraid to say something about it to her for fear she would take it the wrong way. At that thought, Anakin frowned. He was afraid of her? No. Not of her. Of what she could become. What he had caused her to become.

Maybe they had gotten too close. Maybe everything between them was just a bit too perfect. If he distanced himself from her, if they took a break…Anakin pounded the pillow behind him with his head. The old Jedi saying about the future always being in motion came back to annoy Anakin. It could be that the very act of distancing himself from her was the cause that made her go dark. Or if he didn't distance himself from her, her desire to protect what they have could be used against her and she'd turn dark without even realizing it. His head hurt just trying to divine the possible futures for he and Tahiri.

His next thoughts, however, didn't offer him any relief. There still was that issue he had with his brother. Despite their words to each other, the understanding they had they was tenuous at best. Anakin had a twisting feeling in his gut that they would never really be more than brothers bond only by blood. Some part of him was okay with that. He had grown tired of seeking Jacen's approval, only to be shot down every step he took. Another part protested. Jacen's family. Shouldn't they be making every attempt to patch things up between them? Anakin could no more cut off Jaina or Jacen than he could his own arm. And though with a lightsaber, cutting off his own arm might be pretty easy, it'd be a pain and a waste of a perfectly good arm. It wasn't that they disagreed with each other about the Force or how it should be used. It just seemed the more he accomplished, the more Jacen grew suspicious of his motives, of his actions. Jealousy aside, it was as if his older brother didn't trust him to make sound decisions.

Anakin shifted on his cot restlessly, trying to get at least a few moments of sleep.

Since he had had the vision several weeks ago, he had been unable to meditate in peace. Unable to get a full night's rest. Each time he closed his eyes and stretched out to the Force, a wave of darkness would overwhelm him. Then, he would see visions of a desert planet, an asteroid, towering images of shadowy figures. It was getting to the point where he would have regular dreams, nightmares, about what he'd seen. On top of everything, Anakin couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to go to the asteroid in his visions. An asteroid cloaked in darkness and containing many secrets. Maybe secrets that contained the answers he needed.

Was there truly a difference between the dark side and light side of the Force? Was the dark side something to be feared? Should he fear it like his brother? Or was it something to use when your feelings justified its usage, as Jaina had done onboard the ship of Yun-Harla? Maybe it was something else altogether. He had been raised learning one way of the Force, told the dark-side was a forbidden, deadly path. Yet, how was he supposed to completely understand the Force if he only knew of it from one angle? How was he supposed to help end the war, fulfill the expectations of the many who looked to him, if he didn't even know the extent of his own abilities? It was at that moment that he made a decision. It may have been impulsive, rash, but he needed to know once and for all. Would he be a Sith or a Jedi? Or something more?

Sliding out of bed and pulling on a shirt, Anakin silently exited his quarters. It was very early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise. He was careful as he crept past the living quarters of the others, masking his Force-presence by using the lambent in his lightsaber to cloak himself from the other Jedi. It was a trick he had been practicing ever since Hapes, when he realized that Tahiri had disappeared from the Force, but not his Vongsense.

Anakin made it as far as the hangar bay when he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Neat trick." Alema sashayed from the doorway behind him.

"Alema? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Anakin noticed a second lightsaber hanging from Alema's belt. It was hard to miss considering it was made of both metal parts and yorik coral.

"You like?" Alema canted her hips in his direction as she sauntered past him. "I can't do much with it yet, but Jacen and that creepy bird teacher of his taught me the basics of sensing Vong. When you walked by my door…well, let's just say I was surprised."

"You can go back to bed," Anakin exited a side door and walked towards where the X-wings were stored.

"Nah, I can't go back to bed once I wake up," Alema said, continuing to match each of Anakin's strides.

"Alema." Anakin stopped in his tracks and turned towards the Twi'lek. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're Anakin Solo," Alema said calmly. "Do I need a reason other than that to follow you?"

"I have to do this alone."

"Then I'll follow from a distance," Alema said, losing the playful aura she had been projecting. "It doesn't matter whether it's today or decades from now, there's something about you, Anakin. Something that tells me you'll change this galaxy."

"For better? Or for worse?"

"That's up to you, isn't it?" Alema said. "If there is too much light in the galaxy, perhaps there needs to be an equally powerful shadow. If there is darkness, you'll be the light."

"And your role in all this galaxy changing?" Anakin leaped over the security fence.

"Observer," Alema said with a sultry grin. "I find power very attractive after all."

"I have a girlfriend," Anakin replied dryly.

"It's nothing permanent," Alema said dismissively. "Besides, us Twi'lek make excellent concubines."

"Somehow I can't see you in the role of a concubine," Anakin said, shaking his head at her antics.

Alema spun so that she stood in front of Anakin, catching him by surprise. Placing a hand on his chest, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Lover, then. I'm sure someone as strong as you can handle two."

"I can barely handle the one I have."

Alema grinned toothily and swirled behind Anakin, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. Lowering her voice, she tightened her arms in a brief hug, pressing herself to his back. "I can help you with her. I won't be a bother. I'm easy to handle. _Very_, easy to handle."

"Alema," Anakin croaked.

Alema released him and casually moved to one of the X-wings. "It's too bad you're with Tahiri though. She's definitely one of the possessive types. Think she felt that spike of lust I caused? Probably, no? Wonder what she'll do when she realizes it was me and not her that caused it?"

"Alema!" This time her name came out in a squeak.

"You see. Now I have to come with you or she'll fillet the both of us." Alema gave Anakin one last wink before she climbed into the cockpit of the starfighter.

Anakin watched Alema for several long moments, before looking away and shaking his head. Realizing that people were beginning to wake, he hurriedly went about prepping his X-wing. Once in the cockpit and ready to go, he checked the comm system.

"Alema, you copy?"

_"Loud and clear. So, where are we going? A moonlit beach? Some place with magnificent waterfalls with gems the size of fists? Or maybe the salt plains of…"_

"We're going to an asteroid."

_"An asteroid?"_

"You can still stay behind if you want to. I just have a feeling that I have to be there, and soon."

_"You never take me to any place nice. I hope Tahiri has better luck than I do."_

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well it's likely that Tahiri will either break up with me or kill me for this stunt. Maybe it's for the better."

_"Really? The fairytale couple is having problems in paradise?"_

Anakin said nothing as he started the X-wing's engines. "Don't want to talk about it."

_"What __do__ you want to talk about?"_

"What do you think of the Force?"

_"Oh, one of those questions."_

The two X-wings passed through Borleias' upper atmosphere.

_"The Force is just there. I never really paid attention to that light-dark thingy Master Skywalker preaches. If you're considered dark for using it to kill, why? It's no different than using a lightsaber to kill. We don't carry around lightsabers to make us look pretty. We use them to kill."_

"To protect."

_"And sometimes the only way to protect someone is to kill the threat. If…if I had used the Force to kill the voxyn, maybe I wouldn't have lost my sister. Would I have been dark for doing it? If so, then I could care less about Jedi ideals. If the dark side had helped me save my sister, when the light side would have me watch her die, then I would choose to be a dark Jedi in a heartbeat. To me, nothing is light or dark, but grey."_

"The vision I had," Anakin began slowly, not sure why he trusted Alema with what he was about to tell him. "In the vision I had, someone told me I would become the next Sith Lord."

_"You'd make a great one, you know."_

"Not the sort of response I expected."

_"What? You would. The only thing that's predictable about you is that you do the unpredictable. You instill loyalty and confidence in your followers. You even have the media and corrupt politicians on your side. I doubt that even Master Skywalker would be able to stop you if you choose that path."_

"And if I went dark?" Anakin asked, already fearing Alema's response.

_"Well, if you went dark. Hmm…Tahiri would already be your right hand, so I guess I would be your left."_

"You say that like you know Tahiri would follow me."

_"Pu-leaze, that girl worships the ground you walk on. You're her entire world. If you decide its night time, she'll kill the sun for you."_

"You make it sound like she can't do anything without me," Anakin quipped, though he felt as if a heavy weight had been placed in his chest. For the first time, he truly realized that his actions would affect the future of two people he was close to.

_"Oh, she'll be functional give or take a couple decades. She might even go dark anyways, since she doesn't have you to guide her. But I'm sure that the two of you won't be the first couple to go dark together, if you do. Is that why we're going on this little trip, to find answers?"_

"Mostly," Anakin said faintly, inputting the hyperspace coordinates as his mind saw them.

_"And the rest of the reason?"_

"To get a different point of view of the universe." Anakin whispered. He pressed a button, and the stars around him elongated before his fighter jumped to hyperspace.

[T] [T]

"Antilles here," Wedge muttered groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

_"Sorry to wake you, sir. Just thought I'd inform you that Anakin Solo has carried out his part of your plan."_

Wedge groaned. "I'm sorry. What plan?"

_"Sir? He and Jedi Rar just took off in two X-wings saying that they were following your orders."_

"I didn't give any orders." Wedge was rapidly waking up, as was his wife who had heard the tension in his voice.

"What's going on?" Iella said hoarsely.

"Apparently Anakin and Alema just stole two X-wings," Wedge said, flopping back onto the bed.

"What?"

"That's what I said," Wedge groaned. "Now I have to figure out how to tell Luke and the rest of his family."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 27, Late at Night_

A blade of blue hissed through the air and severed a training dummy in two. Of course, the owner of the lightsaber responsible, wished that she had just sliced an entirely different dummy. A dummy who decided to go off on some quest and take with him, Alema of all people. She wasn't sure what made her angrier, his continued self-sacrificing attitude, or the fact that he ran off with that Twi'lek and left her behind. A Twi'lek who had made no secret of her desire of Anakin's person.

It was times like this when Tahiri wondered if Anakin still saw her as a little girl. Why else would he leave her behind and take _her_?

Snarling, Tahiri spun around, delivering a kick and a decapitating blow to a second target. She knew from what had leaked from Anakin's mental barriers that the visions had been haunting him. Knew that he was constantly looking for ways to improve himself so he could meet the expectations of the others. The combined pressure had been pushing him to a breaking point. Unfortunately for her, he was far too stubborn to really talk to anyone about the feelings he had been keeping bottled up. She had meant to broach upon the subject that day he had disappeared, but from his actions, it was clear that she should have done it earlier.

Another doubt struck her. What if he was finally rejecting who she had become? What if enough of the old Tahiri hadn't survived and he had grown to despise her new-self? Frustration and fear bubbled in her. She had been doing her best to conform herself to the expectations of the others around her. Tried to be the old Tahiri as much as she could be. But doing so only seemed to highlight the differences between them. What if it was too much for him?

He hadn't given any indication one way or another.

Maybe it was a combination of the two. She was too young and too Vong.

Tahiri let out a Tusken Raider cry and used the Force to enhance her speed, darting between six more targets. Three on her right fell apart with lightsaber wounds, the three on her left were punctured by the amphistaff she held in her off-hand. If Anakin was going on a journey to improve his skills, she would make sure that she could at least keep up with him when he returned. Taking Jaina's comment about combining Yuuzhan Vong and Jedi fighting styles to heart, Tahiri focused on the different weapons in her hands. One was cold to the touch, unfeeling, but with a blade of deadly warmth. The other was alive, wrapped around her wrist and emitting a warmth that belied the icy effects of its toxins.

Tahiri slid her foot slowly across the ground, then, in a flair of motion, rapidly cut through the air around her. She bent her body backwards as she rotated beneath an invisible blade. Her dark green eyes spotted a drifting mote of dust, and she snapped her body in the opposite direction, cleaving the air with both of her weapons. Exhaling, she straightened. Taking a running start, she leaped into the air, her amphistaff lashing outwards and withdrawing as she landed. At the same time, the lightsaber that had been deactivated, hummed to life as her knee touched the ground. She froze where she was, panting softly as sweat beaded down the side of her face. Closing her eyes, she reached out to both her weapons.

She was Tahiri Kwaad. Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong. Light and dark.

If modeling herself on the old Tahiri wasn't working out. If he was still seeing her as a little girl that needed protecting. Well, she'd just have to redefine herself. Make herself seen the way she wanted to be seen, the opinions of others be damned.

"Have you tried fighting with that style, yet?" The voice of Mara Skywalker brought Tahiri out of her thoughts.

"Not yet, I'm still working out the kinks." Tahiri deactivated her lightsaber and stood.

"Since you're still up at this hour, I guess you can't sleep?"

"I guess I can't," Tahiri nodded, experimentally twirling the now hardened amphistaff with one hand.

"Well, one way to work out those kinks is a good sparring session," Mara said, regarding her nephew's girlfriend evenly. Anakin hadn't been the only one to notice the subtle changes in Tahiri's behavior. For Mara, it was as though Tahiri's mind was still trying to come to terms with the merger of its two personalities. Tahiri may have reconciled her human and Yuuzhan Vong parts of her, but her mind was far from stable.

Tahiri's eyes flickered to Mara's. "You can't sleep either?"

"He has us all worried," Mara shrugged, unclipping her own lightsaber.

Tahiri motioned to the Yuuzhan Vong weapon she was twirling. "It isn't a training staff. The poison is real."

"I'll just trust you to stop before the fangs puncture my skin," Mara replied.

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Do what?"

"Trust me."

"Do I have a reason not to?"

Tahiri pulled back her hair to reveal the three scars across her forehead. "Apart from Anakin, Jaina, and maybe Zindra. There aren't many people who would. Especially since I started training and living with the Freed Ones."

"Those people don't know you like we do," Mara said calmly, evaluating Tahiri evenly "And I would trust you with my life."

Tahiri held Mara's gaze, then nodded slowly. "If you're sure."

"I am."

Tahiri activated her lightsaber.

"Luke and I have been talking about you," Mara squared off against the younger teen.

"What about?" Tahiri twirled both her weapons and looked for an opening.

"What would you say if I offered to take you as my apprentice?"

Tahiri edged forward, batting the tip of Mara's lightsaber with her weapons. "Not that I'm not honored, but why?"

"Honestly," Mara blocked several probing attacks. "You have a lot of potential. You have a lot of power. Both you and Anakin share those features. Unfocused, however, those traits can make you dangerous for both yourself and those around you."

"We've been looking out for each other," Tahiri cut low with her amphistaff and aimed her lightsaber at Mara's midsection.

"And where has that gotten you?" Mara said a bit more sternly than she meant. She parried the middle attack and deftly stepped over Tahiri's amphistaff. "Look, I'm not against your relationship with my nephew. In fact, I'm all for it. The thing is, the two of you are both reckless and impulsive. The last thing I want to do is attend either of your funerals. Having an extra someone look out for the two of you can't hurt, can it?"

"When he comes back, you'll take Anakin as your apprentice too?"

"If he wants me as his master, I will," Mara back-stepped and then launched an attack of her own. Tahiri's amphistaff slid along her side as Mara closed in. Only, Mara was forced back when Tahiri struck out with her lightsaber. "Nice, but if you do that, you leave yourself too open to projectile fire."

Tahiri bit her lower lip and rotated her lightsaber's angle experimentally. When she got the angle right, she glanced uncertainly at Mara. "Okay, but do I have to call you Master Skywalker?"

"Nah," Mara grinned. "That's my clueless husband. You can just call me Mara."

Tahiri returned Mara's smile, though a bit more shyly. "I look forward to learning from you, Mara."

Mara winked. "Right back at ya, Tahiri."

[T] Chapter End [T]

A\N: Next chapter wraps up Rebel Dream before being followed by an Anakin-centric intermission chapter, which is conceptually based off of the events of _Traitor_...

I know I said earlier that there'd be a two week break after the posting on the 19th, but I'm going to be changing things up a bit. Instead, next week's update will be a double-chapter update. After that, however, the following chapter won't be up until April 1st at the earliest. Unexpected RL issues have popped up, thanks in advance for your understanding.

Darksabre, you and your reviews rock as always. The scene with Kyp was added as my way of saying thanks for your continued support.  
>Wavelet (since your pm is disabled), thanks for the review. I've actually already included some otherverse EU characters in later chapters. Mostly one-off preludes that hint at the Legacy-verse, but some pertain to my version of the NJO plot. But I'm mostly focusing on NJO characters and plot for now.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fourteen**_

[T] [T]

_Deep-Space Rendezvous Point (Borleias Occupation, Day 29)_

The Gallofee personnel transport _Jeolocas_ dropped out of hyperspace not even close to any inhabited system or space station. The _Jeolocas_ was one of many refugee ships fleeing the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Having stopped by Borleias on its way out from Coruscant, it was supposed to have arrived at another safe haven. The jump had been deliberate, although not entirely expected by those onboard. The first thing the occupants in the bridge noticed, however, was a Yuuzhan Vong frigate analog. It's alien, red and black coral body loomed directly in front of them, its guns all trained on the doomed transport.

_Jeolocas's_ captain, a young man from Corellia, promptly lost all color in his face, and nearly lost control of his bowels, at the sight. It no longer mattered that he had been hand-picked by Talon Karde for the mission. That his lot in life was looking upward now that he had his boss's attention. His dreams of participating in epic battles and performing heroic deeds evaporated within the blink of an eye.

Clutching his chest, he barely managed to let out a gasping croak. "We're dead."

The officer next to him, a human woman with dark hair tied back in a loose pony tail, merely smiled and patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, this is a scheduled stop."

"What?" He blinked at her uncomprehendingly. Seeking the support of the other members of the bridge crew, he looked around and remembered that she had sent the other officers on various duties just before they dropped out of hyperspace. "You knew the Vong would be here?"

"You got it."

"Peace Brigade scum!" The captain drew his service blaster, something he had practiced to better emulate his heroes Han Solo and Wedge Antilles. He was quite good at it too. However, it appeared that the woman was better. Before his blaster had even cleared his holster, he found himself staring down the barrel of another.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Tell me, do you want to get out of this alive? To be able to go home and see your family again?"

He nodded faintly, wondering if he should still try use his blaster. Maybe he could distract her, catch her off guard. As if reading his mind, the woman reached over and removed the blaster herself. "If you're good, you'll get this back."

Working his dry mouth, he nodded again.

"Good, now go and hide. If you want to live, don't come out until I call for you."

Finding a new found appreciation for breathing, the captain scrambled for one of the maintenance hatches. He could only pray that he would be able to continue his appreciation for breathing for many more years to come.

[T] [T]

The boarding party sent from the frigate was led by a rather unpleasant Yuuzhan Vong who called himself Bastori Rak. Not that Jan Ors really cared. Her many years in Intelligence allowed her to quickly change character, going from a take-charge kidnapper to subservient pilot in a heartbeat. Apparently, the warrior was dumb enough to buy it. Even dumber still, to believe that a refugee transport would have a crateful of Jedi training material in its hold. She kept herself from shaking her head ruefully. If only all the Vong were this easy to fool, then the war would be over in a heartbeat.

Normally, being dragged out of hyperspace and boarded by Yuuzhan Vong would not be an experience she would willingly walk into. Yet, as part of the investigation into how the Vong were tracking the refugee convoys, it was necessary. She trusted her backup.

You can't go wrong with two Jedi Masters looking out for you.

Focusing on the warriors behind her, she motioned to one of the cargo bays. "The Jedi material is in here."

"Lead the way, human."

"As you command," Jan walked to a crate that was placed in plain sight. It was a larger crate, big enough to fit two people inside.

"Open it."

Jan inclined her head and inputted the code. It was not hard to make it look as if she was up to something.

A little fumbling there, a nervous glance at the commander.

As the warriors focused on her and the crate, two blades of light began slashing through their ranks. At the same time, droids emerged from all directions and filled the cargo hold with a sheet of blaster fire. By the time the pressure seals of the crate released, there was not much of Bastori Rak or his boarding party. Jan grabbed one of the juice boxes from within the crate and tossed it over to Kyle, before grabbing one for herself.

"All in a day's work, Kyle. Next time, you be the bait. You're much better at it than I am."

"Think Rogues Squadron will have any trouble with the frigate?" Jaden Korr asked, catching another juice box lobbed by Jan.

"I hope not," Jan muttered. "We're on a defenseless transport with shields that could stop an Ewok."

"Miss the _Raven's Claw _already?" Kyle and Jaden chuckled.

"Let me replace your lightsabers with a piece of durasteel and some tape and see how you like it."

"_This is Rogue Leader, we have a confirmed kill. Gambler you're free to dock."_

Kyle glanced at his comm. "Well, that didn't take long."

"They're Rogue Squadron," Jan rolled his eyes. "Unlike you boys, they can actually fly starfighters."

"Hey, we can fly starfighters too." Kyle protested.

"Without crashing them, or needing extensive repairs after every mission."

"The _Far Wanderer_ is in perfectly good shape," Jaden said. "Master Katarn and I have racked up plenty of kills."

"Rogue Squadron does it all without using the Force," Jan said airily.

"Master, make her stop," Jaden mock whined. "My Headhunter and I are starting to feel insignificant to those kids flying about in the more advanced starfighters."

The _Jeolocas _shook lightly, signaling the docking of Lando's ship and the science team led by Danni Quee.

"Break time's over," Kyle said lightly. "Let's see if we can't figure out how the Vong are tracking these ships."

"I still vote that it's the refugees who are selling each other out," Jaden quipped.

"Probably," Jan said. "They're willing to sell out Jed to save their own skins. I can't see why it'd be any different for each other."

As Danni and Lando appeared in the narrow hallway leading to the cargo bay carrying cases of equipment, Kyle shrugged. "Probably, but at least this time we'll know for sure."

"By the way, whatever happened to the captain of this ship?" Jaden spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot about him." Jan finished off her juice box and glanced back towards the bridge. "I'll let him hide out for a couple more minutes. Then get him to come out when we leave. He was too tense anyways. He could use the break."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 30_

"Scans of the region suggest that this area, at the base of this mountain, is being used as a staging ground by both the surviving and newly arriving Yuuzhan Vong forces." Tycho motioned to the image being projected by the holoprojector. The holo-display depicted a geometric grid with representations of the lush jungle and the aforementioned mountain in the center. "Normally, we would wait for them to come to us, but they are currently holding one of our people prisoner. The fact that the prisoner is alive has been confirmed by intelligence we've managed to gather."

"The mountain itself is a dormant volcano, so it has an extensive network of lava tubes that run several kilometers in multiple directions," Iella took over. "At the moment, the Yuuzhan Vong encamped there can use these tunnels to appear in a wide variety of locations. What we'll do is have Twin Suns squadron carry out several bombing runs to close off these tunnels. We'll leave one or two open so we can predict and guide their movements."

Iella pressed a button on the projector and the image zoomed in. "We anticipate anywhere between fifty to three hundred warriors present at this location. The troop transport we let land was tracked to a lake two klicks south of here. So they likely have a forward outpost at the landing site, manned by another fifty warriors."

"Defenses?" Jag asked.

"At most, they will have a flight or two of coralskippers hidden by the jungle foliage. Also expect a couple of their assault beasts."

"_Rakamat,"_ Taan spoke up, sitting behind Tahiri and Mara.

"Yes," Iella inclined her head towards the Freed One. "Rakamats. Similar to the one Lando and the team of engineers killed at when the New Republic forces first took this base."

Lando groaned. The beast in question had been nearly invincible with its void defenses and plasma turrets. He had only gotten lucky enough to bump into a team of engineers who had a large cache of explosives with them. Using the explosives as an improvised mine, Lando had blown out the massive beasts' insides from below. "Great, I guess I'll be digging more holes then."

"The volcano and lake camps may also have some anti-air defenses, but we won't know for sure until the attack begins." Iella continued. "Though the goal of this mission is to rescue the prisoner. The primary objective will be to scatter the Vong in these areas so they will be less organized and effective in their attacks on this base. Any more questions?"

When none were asked, Tycho resumed the briefing. "We will be opening our attack on the southern landing site first. While our forces are bombarding the landing strip, a small strike force led by Jedi Master Mara Jade-Skywalker and Jedi Tahiri Kwaad, will infiltrate the mountain base and free the captive. Once we receive a signal from them, Twin Suns will begin their bombing runs and a larger force led by Jedi Masters Horn and Luke Skywalker will begin the direct assault on the volcano base. There will be no pursuit of any fleeing Yuuzhan Vong force. We want the survivors of our attack to continue their contact with the forces that have taken Pyria VI."

"Okay then," Wedge clapped his hands. "You all have your assignments. May the Force be with you."

[T] [T]

Crouching low, Tahiri, Mara, and the six other Freed Ones hid in the treetops of the lush jungle growth. An entanglement of thick vines and roots aided their passage from treetop to treetop, keeping them out of sight of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors rushing to aid the landing site that was under heavy attack from the New Republic forces.

The tall trees and thick foliage continued all the way up the side of the dormant volcano, stopping just short of the rim. The mouth of the volcano was fairly wide; wide enough to land a full squadron of fighters inside. If one looked down into the crater of the volcano, they would see the actual Yuuzhan Vong base. Inside, warriors trained in the open, atop the glassy rock surface, and others moved in and out a single cave opening that led to the wider array of magma tubes. A single _rakamat_ could be seen off to the side, being tended by several Shamed Ones and shapers.

It was a cloudy day, which made the wet heat of Borleias all the worse. The vonduun crab armor appeared to be just as uncomfortable for the warriors in such heat, as many had gone without.

Neither Mara nor Tahiri had that luxury. Dressed in full Yuuzhan Vong armor and wearing a prototype ooglith masquer that mimicked the face of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, designed by Danni Quee and Wraith Squadron, both Mara and Tahiri were the picture bored and aggravated Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Four of the Freed Ones were clad similarly, posing as low ranking warriors, while the remaining two retained their Shamed One roles.

When the last patrol bypassed their position, the team skillfully descended to the forest floor. Quickly assuming their roles, they walked straight over the rim of the volcano and onto a winding, narrow, side-path. They had just started their trek into the crater, when two warriors who had been relaxing quickly reached for their amphistaffs and barred the way.

Tahiri stepped forward, glaring. "_Guvvuk!" Move._

The warrior motioned to the Yuuzhan Vong following Tahiri and Mara. "_Puul! Viccat yam sha brenzlit tur doa kanabar belel tui guvvu?" No! You dare command me to move for these timid workers? _

"_Yadag dakl, ignot!" _Tahiri snarled, whipping her amphistaff out so fast that the warrior blocking their way stumbled backwards in surprise. Seeing this Tahiri tilted her chin up and scoffed. "_Fasii zidal Kraal'bruzi. Zahl Guvvuk!" As expected of a weakling of Domain Kraal. Now move!_

The warrior's face purpled and he stepped forward. "_Dwu'vel yam nikk pryozz?" Do you know who I am?_

Tahiri leaned forward, glowering. She stretched out the next few words as if talking to a dim-witted child. "_Ka-ne a bar."_

Before the warrior could react, she promptly lashed her amphistaff around his ankles and sent him flying off the narrow passage way. His partner regarded Tahiri with new respect and clasped his hand over his chest.

"_Belek tiu_."

Tahiri made a dismissing motion, and the guard stepped aside. There were no further checkpoints down the winding path around the rim of the volcano, which was fortunate.

"What was that all about?" Mara murmured out of the side of her mouth.

"He didn't want to move out of the way," Tahiri shrugged.

"I got that much."

"It didn't help that our subordinates are low-level warriors and Shamed Ones and that we are women. The rank of those following the one in charge reflects on the status of the group leader. He thought we were only good enough to escort workers, so we were obligated to pay him respect. Well, that and he was part of Domain Kraal, the original defenders. He was kind of sore about that."

"Well, at least the other one let us go."

"He was probably fed up with the guy I threw over the side," Tahiri said absently.

The two then fell silent as they reached the bottom of the crater. Several warriors briefly stopped their sparring to glance at their arrival, but no one moved to challenge them. The other occupants in the crater, namely the Shamed Ones attending the Vong siege beast, quickly averted their eyes upon seeing the group.

"Tahiri," Mara whispered tersely, seeing recognition appear in the eyes of those Shamed Ones. It was clear that they recognized Taan or one of the others with them.

Tahiri motioned for Taan and one of the others posing as a Shamed One to join them. After a string of instructions, Tahiri let out an audible snarl, as if Taan had displeased her, and backhanded Taan. The Freed One knew how to sell the blow pretty well. Despite the fact that Tahiri's hand only just grazed her cheek, Taan crumpled to the ground. She wobbled back to her feet and bowed her head lowly, before she and the other Freed One staggered off towards the _rakamat_ amidst the laughter of some of the nearby warriors.

"They'll take care of it," Tahiri murmured faintly. She was scanning the jagged bottom of the crater for her goal. An orbital picture of the area had revealed that Shaeri was being held in a cage outside. Hopefully the Yuuzhan Vong hadn't moved her.

Fortunately Tahiri spotted the cage, as well as a limp form trapped within. Unfortunately, a guttural Yuuzhan Vong voice barked out a command before Tahiri could do anything about it. Turning, Tahiri saw the other warriors move away as a heavy scarred warrior stormed in her direction yelling loudly in Yuuzhan Vong.

"Ooops," Tahiri muttered as the massive warrior snarled at her from a distance. He was purposely stalking towards both her and Mara, a _tsaisi_ gripped firmly in his hand.

"Ooops?"

"Remember the guy I threw off the ledge?"

Mara did a double take on the warrior. Though it was hard to tell, there was a similarity in the slope of the warrior's head. "Let me guess, his dad?"

"The current ground commander of what's left of Domain Kraal," Tahiri nodded faintly. She subtly motioned to the rest of the Freed Ones to go to the cage where Shaeri was being held. Hopefully they could use this distraction to their advantage.

The large warrior stopped in front of Tahiri and glared down at her. Sharp words in Yuuzhan Vong were exchanged by both, with Mara following the conversation back and forth and not understanding a thing. She did understand, however, the body language of the other warriors as they formed a loose circle around them.

"_Nikk pryozz Tahiri Kwaad." _Tahiri snarled, uncurling her amphistaff. _"Kash tchrok yam do!"_

Mara mentally face-palmed as Tahiri and the large warrior began to duel. Not for the first time she wondered if accepting Tahiri as an apprentice would be good for her. When Mara had broached the subject with her husband, he had been skeptical about whether she would be able to both take care of Ben _and_ Tahiri and Anakin. Learning of her idea, Corran Horn had sympathetically patted her on the back and said 'Better you than me.' Kyp Durron even had the nerve to send her a condolence card. Mara, however, had definitely wanted to see what Tahiri was made of. Wanted to see what attracted her nephew to the younger teen.

In the past few days since Tahiri had accepted the apprenticeship, Mara couldn't help but be impressed. Even now as she watched as Tahiri appeared to be overpowered by the Vong commander's aggressive fighting style, she knew that Tahiri wouldn't need her help. The young blonde was an earnest learner. Who, at the core of everything, just wanted acceptance, a place to belong.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Mara saw the Freed Ones finish with the liberation of their compatriot. Subtly signaling Tahiri that the job was done, Mara also clicked the comlink hidden in her vonduum armor to alert the rest of the New Republic forces. In the meantime, the young teen responded by unexpectedly ramping up her attack on the massive warrior. Sliding under an over-aggressive swing, Tahiri's amphistaff shattered the shin-bone of the warrior. Before the warrior could recover, Tahiri drove the sharpened tip of the Yuuzhan Vong weapon through the warrior's opposite ankle, hobbling him.

Then, startling every single warrior in the crater, Tahiri activated her lightsaber and lopped off the warrior's head. She even managed to take out several of the closer warriors before they shook themselves from their stupor.

Alarmed cries of '_Jeedai'_ filled the crater; but were quickly drowned out only by a sudden barrage of blaster fire. A battalion of Lando's droids took aim over the rim of the volcano, dropping the unarmored warriors with deadly efficiency. Several troop transports also hovered above, heavy repeaters throwing super-heated metal down at the base camp.

The roar of the _rakamat_ momentarily heartened the frantic Yuuzhan Vong force. But only moments later, the massive creature was on a rampage, trampling the warriors who had formed up around it for cover. Taan and some of the Freed Ones manned the reins of the beast, while two of the Shamed Ones who had been caring for it fired off the plasma cannons. Though it was clear neither gunner had a clue about how to aim or work the weapons, they fired enough times that some of their shots got lucky.

In the chaos, Mara, Tahiri, and the rest of the Freed Ones fought their way over to the hulking beast. They clambered up onto its back and secured an unconscious Shaeri within a flesh-like pod. Meanwhile, the Yuuzhan Vong began firing razor and blast bugs at the _rakamat._ Which it clearly didn't appreciate. It roared once more, and the few warriors who had been brave enough to stay and fight, were promptly crushed to death.

Several of the warriors made it to the four coralskippers parked on the opposite side of the crater. As the starfighters powered up, a hail of lasers from the attacking force was absorbed by the fighters' void defenses. Tahiri took command of one of the plasma cannons, swiveled around, and blasted one of the coralskippers trying to take off. It fell sideways, landing on another coralskipper. The explosion caused a chain reaction that buffeted a third into the crater wall. Meanwhile the fourth fighter fell to plasma fire by Mara's plasma cannon. By the time the guns stopped firing, all four fighters had been reduced to smoldering wrecks of coral.

Needless to say, the battle was over swiftly, with most of the other warriors retreating into the network of lava tubes that stretched out from the volcano.

With the combat over, a bemused Luke Skywalker and Corran Horn arrived at the bottom of the crater and stared up at the huffing Vong siege beast with a great amount of nervousness. Its plasma cannons were still dripping with molten liquid, and a great amount of spittle flew through the air as it snorted at the approach of the two Jedi. With enough weaponry to annihilate a small army and take out a squadron of starfighters, both masters had a good reason to be anxious.

Then, from above, the petite form of Tahiri appeared. She had removed the ooglith masquer prototype and was now waving happily back down at them. "Master Skywalker, Master Horn, can we keep him?"

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 33_

The victory over the Yuuzhan Vong fleet and the recovery of Shaeri had more or less sealed the deal for many of the undecided Shamed Ones. In a ritual devised by Tahiri, Danni, and Sharr Latt; two dozen Shamed Ones were freed from their shame and joined the ranks of Taan and the original half-dozen Freed Ones. Now the training sessions filled a good corner of the landing field outside the biotics facility, in full view of any Yuuzhan Vong scouts hiding in the forest.

Jaina, in her guise as Yun-Harla, strode between the ranks of the Freed Ones. A full week of non-stop training, in combat and in intelligence gathering, had really given the former Shamed caste a new purpose in life. They had definitely come a long way. Even if some of the newer Freed Ones had once been warriors in a previous life, decades of servitude had left their combat skills more than a little rusty. But once they picked up an amphistaff again and completed a few basic practice moves, the rest seemed to come a bit easier for them. They became mentors to the other Freed Ones, showing none of the distain or arrogance a warrior might have shown when asked to teach someone of a lesser skill level. In turn, some of the others coached these former warriors on their Basic and intelligence gathering skills. Being Shamed had made all of them equal. Being Freed made all of their wills unwavering. They were now on display for her goddess's approval, more propaganda, but also a confirmation of sorts for the Freed Ones.

The original six that had followed Taan were now able to speak broken sentences of Basic, enough to get their meaning across. The collapse of the language barrier had also been instrumental in getting some of the New Republic soldiers to trust them. It was now not uncommon to see several soldiers during meal time having awkward but enlightening conversations with their Yuuzhan Vong allies. Even more surprising was how some of the original six were now instructing these other soldiers on Yuuzhan Vong fighting styles.

There were still New Republic soldiers who disapproved, of course, and their number remained sizable. Just as there were moments of friendship, it was just as common to see harsh words, or even food thrown, at the Freed Ones who ate in the mess hall. More than once, a soldier had to be disciplined for striking or physically intimidating one of the Freed Ones. Yet, Taan and several of the others continued to eat in the mess-hall. When asked why they put up with the abuse, Taan pointed to the other soldiers eating with the Freed Ones.

"Ignorance and fear only exist if allowed to exist," Taan had said through Tahiri. "For every one that fears us, there is another who desires to learn. If no opportunity to learn exists, they too will begin to fear what they do not know."

Looking on from the sidelines was Wedge, Tycho, Face, and Mara. All equally impressed, and equally surprised, as to how well Anakin and Tahiri's little side project was working out.

The soft bellowing of the captured _rakamat_, stabled next to the biotics facility, just went to show _how_ successful the project was working out. Han, upon seeing the creature first hand, had compared the _rakamat_ to a Vong hybrid of an adolescent krayt dragon mixed with a mutated rancor and a giant reek. Add void defenses and plasma cannons, and it was easy to see why everyone at the New Republic base was glad that this particular _rakamat_ was now on their side.

"I think they're ready for the mission to Coruscant," Face muttered, watching the group of Freed Ones run through several exercises. "At least the original group is."

"We'll take at least another week or so for planning the mission, so more will be ready by the time we're ready to leave," Mara nodded.

"You're coming too?" Face glanced sidelong at the red-headed Jedi.

"I know Tahiri isn't just going to abandon the Freed Ones, and she's my apprentice," Mara said. "Luke can take care of Ben until Booster arrives to take all the kids to the Maw."

"So we have you, Master Katarn, and Master Korr coming with us, plus the blond squirt. For once I actually have a good feeling about this impossible-to-accomplish mission," Face said jovially. "What can go wrong with four Jedi coming along?"

"I'll start making a list," Mara replied sardonically. "Wedge, have we had any luck with the refugee issue?"

"No. Danni said that the last ship was not tracked gravimetrically. At the moment, we're leaning towards refugees selling each other out. There's not much we can do about that."

"On the bright side, that ship full of HoloNet reporters beat a hasty retreat after learning that Anakin was no longer here," Tycho said, motioning to the sky.

"Thank the Force for small mercies," Mara agreed. "If only that thick-headed nephew of mine hadn't inherited his hero-complex from both his mother and father."

"Do you know if he's okay?" Wedge asked.

"The brat's shielding himself from me," Mara scowled, shaking her head. "And from the way Tahiri beat up the sparring dummies earlier, he's doing the same to her."

"It's got to be rough on that kid," Face said. "A war time romance with one of the galaxy's biggest heroes. I mean, she's only what, fourteen, fifteen? That's a lot of pressure on someone so young."

"Didn't you already have a dozen holovids when you were that age?" Wedge pointed out. "And ten times that many fangirls at your beck and call?"

"I wasn't too attached to any of those girls. Rather, I was more afraid of them now that I think about it. Spent most of my time trying to run away."

"Afraid?" Tycho raised an eyebrow.

"I still haven't figured out which is scarier; a hoard of snarling Yuuzhan Vong warriors wanting to kill you, or an army of screaming fangirls trying to devour you." Face deadpanned. "Tahiri's already been through more than I have and she seems to be keeping it together pretty well. Especially for someone who has no family and probably no credits in her bank account. Which reminds me. I've been meaning to ask, does the Order pay their Jedi?"

Mara looked startled at the random question and turned to the Wraith. "What?"

"Pay, as in a form of currency to compensate one for their services? The New Republic pays their soldiers, and hazardous duty bonuses when the situation calls for it. The Jedi aren't a part of the government so they don't get a portion of the taxes its citizens pay. Nor do I ever remember the government actually paying the Order for their services."

"The Jedi don't really receive any pay," Mara shook her head. "We're supposed to be keepers of the peace, not mercenaries."

"Then are all of you are individually wealthy already? Tahiri doesn't have a family, so how does she pay for food and clothes and the like?"

"What brought this on?" Mara cocked her head.

"Just watching some of the HoloNet reports," Face motioned to where Tahiri was leading an exercise. "That Ganner Rhysode is a fairly popular correspondent with several of the news channels. He's pretty photogenic, and he's not that bad in the acting department either. He's been continuing to tell the galaxy about the Jedi Order. Everything from the hierarchy to your choice in clothing."

"Really?" Mara said in disbelief. Even Wedge and Tycho seemed mildly interested in the conversation.

"Yup," Face said casually. "I thought you upper-ranking Jedi knew about it already. For the past couple of weeks, he's been continuing Anakin's plan of making the Jedi less of the mysterious boogie-men that the galaxy fears. Or at least I assume it's Anakin's plan, after those interviews he gave."

"Interview_s_?"

"He was the one giving the interviews before Ganner took over," Face said, tilting his head. "Don't tell me none of the Order was aware of this? It's all the rage on the HoloNet at the moment."

"So it appears," Mara grumbled. "Both Ganner and Alema were in on Anakin's plan during his trial on Hapes, but he didn't tell anyone else until much later. I don't see any reason why things would be any different now."

Face motioned back to the biotics facility. "Jedi Rhysode's next broadcast is scheduled for tomorrow. You can watch it if you want."

"You know, I find it very ironic." Tycho watched as several of the New Republic soldiers integrate their training with the Freed Ones. "That Anakin is doing for the Jedi, what he and Tahiri have done for those Freed Ones. The Jedi Order is feared outside those who don't know them. He's doing his best to change that. The Vong are feared by pretty much everyone, yet he and Tahiri have gotten our people to work alongside a bunch of them."

"And he's only seventeen, and she fifteen," Mara commented. "The Force only knows what they'll accomplish when they grow older."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 34_

"This is Pal'iva Konat with the Galactic Star's segment of 'Jedi: Demon or Protector.' Filling in for Anakin Solo and joining us once again is representative of the Jedi Order, Ganner Rhysode, broadcasting from the frontlines. Also joining us today is Peace Brigade Commander General Jartre Rinmek, from the capital planet of Ylesia, and recently promoted Captain Themion from the Home Defense Forces of Eriadu. Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to join us."

**Rhysode:** "Not a problem."

**Themion:** "I still don't see why we need to hear any of the Jedi's lies."

**Rinmek:** "No matter, Captain Themion, the people of this galaxy are smart enough not to fall for them. It is good to be here, Ms. Konat."

**Konat:** "As usual for our alternating format, today I'll be asking three questions. At the end of the debate, our listeners and viewers will be allowed to voice their opinions: are the Jedi demons or protectors? So, to start things off; for the first question: It is widely thought throughout the galaxy that the Jedi care more for their own than for the fate of the galaxy. How is this true or not true?"

**Themion:** "Of course it's true. If given the option, the Jedi would sooner give up an entire inhabited world than turn themselves over to the Yuuzhan Vong. We need only look at the many planets who now suffer because of the selfishness of the Jedi."

**Rinmek:** "It is why organizations such as the Peace Brigade exist. The entire war is the fault of the Jedi. We have heard from the leaders of the Yuuzhan Vong that all offensives would stop if the Jedi would only surrender themselves. The death, the suffering, all of it can be avoided. What is the life of a dozen or so individuals compared with the trillions who die because of their stubbornness? If the Jedi truly care about the people of this galaxy, they would all give themselves up. Because they don't, it is up to us responsible citizens to ensure that these selfish people are held accountable for their inaction."

**Konat:** "Well, those are some pretty strong views. Jedi Rhysode, your response to their charges."

**Rhysode:** "First off, I'd like to acknowledge that Captain Themion and the Commander General are admirable in their care for the people of the galaxy, though their views are based on slightly inaccurate information. In my last interview, I listed the names of the Jedi who fell protecting the inhabited worlds. Some of these individuals even turned themselves over to the Yuuzhan Vong, as my two fellow debaters suggested they do. What occurred after their surrender was the complete enslavement and destruction of the world at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. In addition to these brave people who died trying to protect entire worlds by themselves, the Vong have also targeted Jedi children. Tell me, would you hand over your own child just so you could live another day? Jedi from the ages of eight to eighteen have been hunted down and slain during the course of this war. At least the Empire had the decency to indoctrinate captured Jedi children. We have endured all this, yet even now the Jedi are fighting to protect the refugee convoys out of Coruscant."

** Konat:** "Thank you. Now, for question two: Jedi Rhysode has mentioned that Jedi children have been killed in the war. It has even been suggested that the Peace Brigade organization would tear apart entire families of Jedi in an effort to appease the Yuuzhan Vong. My question, in the name of protecting the people of the galaxy, is it going too far to involve and kill Jedi children?"

**Rinmek:** "This is a war. Jedi inaction allowed their deaths, so they must be brought to justice. Why show even the children of the Jedi mercy when the children on Yuuzhan Vong occupied worlds lay cold and dead? Think of the many who died on Coruscant. While Jedi children such as Ben Skywalker received a full military escort to safety. Billions upon billions of this galaxy's children suffered the bombs and darkness brought on by the Jedi. We want peace, the Jedi want war. The children of Jedi are still Jedi. It is as simple as that."

**Rhysode:** "Wait, wait, wait. Let's get this straight! Children of Jedi are children, nothing more. Just as a six year old Twi'lek or Rodian is nothing more than a six year old child. What you're saying, Commander General, is that the Peace Brigade is willing to murder children in cold blood all because of what they might become? That because a race of aliens has killed trillions of children, it's alright to kill a few more? Jedi have died defending the children of others, the Peace Brigade want to kill the children of others. For me, at least, it's easy to see which one of us is the demon."

**Konat:** _"_We're almost out of time here, so let's go on to the final question: In as few words as possible, is the Yuuzhan Vong occupation of this galaxy a good or bad thing and why?"

**Themion:** "Most definitely a good thing. This galaxy needs to be swept clean of the filth and corruption that has stained the highest levels of the government. The old needs to be swept aside for the new. We've had the Empire, we've had the New Republic, but life has hardly improved either way. Now, we have a chance for something better."

**Rinmek:** "I agree with Captain Themion. Though many have died in this revolution, the Yuuzhan Vong are honorable, just leaders. Only those afraid of change would resist what they stand for, what they have to offer us."

**Rhysode:** "You know, Ms. Konat, you really need to get less psychopaths on this show. Who wouldn't be afraid of the change the Yuuzhan Vong is bringing? Everywhere they go, people die. For those still oohing and ahhing over the sweet words of the other two, people dying is a bad thing. The sad part is, it's the Yuuzhan Vong warrior and priest caste that are screwing up their society. Now, if their Shamed Ones were in control, that's their slave class by the way, I'm pretty sure we could have actually become friends. But, as things stand, their occupation of this galaxy is definitely a very bad."

**Konat: **"Thank you all once again. Remember, all of you watching and listening out there, now's your time to vote using the instant vote touch panel. After listening to the three of our fine presenters, are the Jedi demons or protectors of this galaxy? Aaaaand we have the results. Out of the five point three billion beings who've voted, of those who said that the Jedi were protectors of the galaxy, a solid twenty percent of you approve of the Jedi under its current leader, Luke Skywalker. But sixty-eight percent of you would back the Jedi only if they chose a new leader. While these numbers seem high, keep in mind viewers and listeners, fifty-one percent of you would rather side with the Peace Brigade. Well, that's all the time we have. This is Pal'iva Konat with the Galactic Star, wishing you another day of safety and happiness."

[T][T]

Ganner Rhysode sagged in his quarters as the broadcast ended. He was still, however, connected with the Galactic Star HoloNet channel. "So, Ms. Konat, how'd I do?"

_"Like you need me to boost your ego any further, Mr. Rhysode." _The Twi'lek newscaster grinned. _"You and Anakin Solo have done wonders for my career. I mean, both of you are good looking and definitely know how to charm a crowd. You're both smart too, that's always a plus."_

"Please, haven't I already told you to just call me Ganner?"

_"If this were a private line I would, Mr. Rhysode. But as popular as I am with the bosses right now, they'd fire me if our relationship went beyond a professional one."_

"I could always tell them I'd only do interviews and talk shows if you're the host."

There was a knock on the doorframe to his room. Ganner, sensing the people behind him, suddenly froze. "Oh, ummm…listen, Ms. Konat. I'll have to get back to you later. Urgent Jedi business and all."

_"Of course. Stay safe out there, Mr. Rhysode."_

Sheepishly, Ganner ended the communications and turned around to face his audience. "Hi, Masters Skywalker, Skywalker, Horn, Durron, and not-Masters Antilles and Loran."

"Is that all you have to say?" Mara arched an eyebrow.

"Anakin made me do it?"

"Drop the question mark," Mara said dryly.

"But he really did," Ganner stammered, fishing for a datapad that he had stored under his pillow. "The night before he left, I found this shoved under my door."

Mara took the datapad and read it out loud. "'Ganner, since you had so much fun with the holocams back on Hapes, how would you like to become even more famous? Attached is the HoloNet address to a reporter from the Galactic Star, keep doing what you were doing on Hapes and be yourself. Remember, you're trying to make friends and not annoy a whole galaxy. Sorry, -A.S.'"

"It does sound like something Anakin would do," Kyp chuckled. "Even if he's worrying about his own Force visions, he still makes sure his plans are carried out."

"Tahiri's going to kill him when she learns that he left a message for Ganner and not for her," Mara sighed.

"You could, not, tell her," Ganner said hopefully.

"Then she'll kill you too," Corran added deadpan.

"Tell her! Better him than me."

"How quickly your loyalties change."

"Hey, I have another interview tomorrow. I can't have her ruining my stunning good lucks."

"She wouldn't touch your face," Mara said. "She'll just make sure there won't be any Little Rhysodes running around."

Ganner reflexively protected himself. "And Anakin wants her to be his girlfriend?"

"More seriously," Luke stepped forward. "How long have you been doing this?"

Ganner sobered. "This was my seventh broadcast. From what I learned from Pal'iva, Anakin's done another eight. Anakin felt that this was the best way to shed the secrecy that surrounds us Jedi."

"But to give away Order secrets…" Corran began.

"It's not like we tell the galaxy how to build a lightsaber, kill a Jedi, or negate the Force. We just tell them little things. Things about the lives of our dead friends, the planets we've visited, the cultures we've encountered. Sometimes we tell them about the adventures from the past that we've learned from Tionne. Anything to make the Jedi less mysterious and more personable. You heard today's poll, we have nearly fifty-percent approval. When Anakin started off, less than twenty percent even sided with the Jedi."

"You have to admit, Luke, he has a point," Wedge pointed out. "Almost everything I know about Jedi came from both you and Corran. If it wasn't for the two of you, my only point of reference would be the holovids. You may be an expert Jedi, but you've been losing at the game of politics since the war started."

"You think I should let these HoloNet sessions continue?"

"Honestly, unless Ganner screws up royally, they can't hurt," Kyp said. "The biggest backlash we can expect is that some Yuuzhan Vong goes on a rampage and starts blowing up Galactic Star HoloNet buoys everywhere."

"Think of Ganner as the Jedi Press Secretary or Jedi Public Relations Manager," Wedge said in agreement. "You're the Grandmaster. You can make those ranks, can't you?"

"It _will_ make Jedi missions much easier if we don't have to worry about being stabbed in the back," Corran said.

Luke rubbed tiredly at his face, then nodded wearily. "Okay, then. But do you think you can give us an advance warning about what you're going to say? Maybe we can improve on this plan of Anakin's. Wedge, can you can lend us a couple of your Intelligence experts to help us out?"

"Until he leaves, you can work with Face on upping your propaganda against the Peace Brigade and likeminded individuals. Iella would also be a good pick; she specializes in counter-intelligence and psychological warfare."

"Thank you. Corran, do you think you can work with them as well?"

"I will, Master Skywalker."

Luke managed a faint smile. "I wish Anakin would work these plans out with us ahead of time."

"So, Rhysode," Mara said. "Can we expect any more surprises from my nephew?"

"If he has any more plans, he didn't share them with me.'

[T] [T]

There were the Freed Ones of Yun-Shuno, and there was Kadat, acolyte of the deity Yun-Ne'Shel and follower of the Cult of Life. In his eyes, Anakin Solo was Yun-Ne'Shel's avatar, placed in the galaxy to bring true life back to the Yuuzhan Vong. Having served in the shaper compound for much his life, he had learned how the shapers twisted and created life. It was there that he first met a member of the Cult of Life and attended a prayer session.

Those in the Cult of Life believed that there was another way to live besides the endless wars manufactured by the warrior and priest castes; that Yun-Ne'Shel had gave the Yuuzhan Vong the gift to shape life for reasons other than death. The suffering they endure as Shamed Ones was merely a test by the gods. A new life awaited them if they stayed faithful to Yun-Ne'Shel. Anakin Solo, as the hero of the Jedi Order, was Yun-Ne'Shel's avatar. He would return the True Way to its rightful path, and all those who believed would be rewarded.

Unlike the more diverse array of followers held by Yun-Shuno, the followers of Yun-Ne'Shel were almost entirely composed of ex-shapers or those who had served the shapers. The followers of Yun-Shuno were more militant. The followers of Yun-Ne'Shel patient. At the Yuuzhan Vong base on Borleias, there had been one other member of the Cult of Life; a shaper in a previous life, before his implants had fallen away, Wryadra. Both Kadat and Wryadra had been given a salvaged section of the old Yuuzhan Vong base to work.

Occasionally the Jedi Danni Quee, would stop by and provide more material to shape with, or to learn how they shaped. The project assigned to them by Anakin Solo was such that, should any of the other priests, shapers, or warriors see what they were creating, it would instantly be called the ultimate blasphemy. Just as Yun-Ne'Shel was a melding of two halves of life, so too was their project. Anakin had told them that this was a personal request, that he was simply curious to see if it could be done. But both Kadat and Wryadra were more than happy to go along with his plan. They took it as a challenge from their gods and were determined to see it succeed.

In between other assignments, but Kadat and Wryadra would return to their grotto and shape what Anakin had requested of them. It was a ship of Yuuzhan Vong origin, grown from yorik coral seeds from Borleias' shaper's damutek. Yet it also contained the metal components of a New Republic vessel. At the moment, it was still in its infancy. The metal constructs had slowed its growth considerably. But, to the surprise of both members of the Cult of Life, the yorik coral was actually connecting itself to the open-wire interfaces that Anakin had constructed. Apart from Danni, only one other knew of this particular project. A man named Lando Calrissian. He supplied and helped create many of the metal parts of the vessel, and had been by constantly since Anakin Solo had gone off on his sacred quest.

As both Kadat and Wryadra coaxed the growing dovin basal to surround another metal component, Lando reached over and attached a bundle of interconnected tubes.

"There. That completes the feeders."

Wryadra, who was fluent in Basic, inclined his head. "If the dovin basal desires to grow around that device, the affects should be interesting indeed."

It was an idea of Anakin's, based off the concept of a combustion engine. Anakin had decided to hook up a nutrient feeder to the dovin basal to alter the emissions it gave off. On most Yuuzhan Vong ships, a dovin basal was cared for by a Shamed One, given just enough food to remain healthy. After learning more about the dovin basal from Danni, Kadat, and Wryadra, Anakin experimented and discovered that the mood of the dovin basal greatly affected its output. Since the dovin basal was a non-sentient living creature, much like a tree, the type of food it received, and the quality of it, altered its appearance and emissions. Different foods at different amounts could literally change the gravimetric signature it produced. In a sense, the ship now being shaped by Anakin's two followers, and Danni and Lando, if successful, would be able to mimic the gravimetric emissions of other ships, or even produce no gravimetric profile at all.

"You know," Lando groaned as he slid out from under the feeding device. "If this is that kid's idea of a present. He's going to start making us regular guys feel really inferior."

"But he is more than a 'regular guy,'" Wryadra said, his accented Basic slow and melodious, as if he was putting extra emphasis on the soft-sounding vowels. "He is an avatar of the goddess Yun-Ne'Shel. His intended is the avatar for her grace Yun-Shuno. Only a ship such as this would be a fitting present for Yun-Shuno. The finest in the shaping of life and merging of worlds."

"You guys really believe that Anakin's some mouthpiece of the gods?" Lando brushed off the grease from his hands.

"You have seen the feats he has accomplished. How could he have accomplished them if not for the grace of our gods? Why would so many look to him if they did not believe he maintained divine favor?" Wrydra said.

"You have a point there," Lando grumbled. "I wish he'd use some of that godly power to speed up the growth of this thing. At the rate it's growing, it probably won't be done for at least another year."

"Two would be a better estimate. Your technology is not compatible for the growth of the yorik coral. It is learning how to integrate itself as it grows." Wryadra made a motion with his right hand, which was missing three fingers, and Kadat handed him another seeding pod. "But it will happen nonetheless. Yun-Ne'Shel will give it life. Do you think Anakin will appreciate it if we add a pen for a hive of grutchin?"

Lando closed his eyes and counted backwards from a hundred. Never in his life did he think he'd become an interior designer for a hybrid Vong ship. "Why don't we wait until his return? Let's stick with the plasma and laser weapons for now."

"The ship will not be ready for either for a while. A grutchin pit can be grown any time."

"Then maybe we can add it to the second level or something."

There was a trilling sound, the signal that the membrane door was opening. "Hi."

"Danni," Lando smiled. "I'd shake your hand, but it's covered in, well. I don't want to think about what it's covered in."

"That's alright," Danni's eyes twinkled. "General Antilles wants to meet with the three of you. Something about making bait for the next Vong commander who tries to take this place back."

"Making bait? What does he want us to do? Create a giant tasty roast and hang it over a pit with spikes at the bottom?"

"As amusing as the idea of a Vong commander jumping up and down for a hanging piece of roast, I don't think that's it. General Antilles is calling this next project 'Starlancer.' It doesn't sound like anything to do with a tasty roast."

"'Starlancer?'"

"Yeah. When I asked about it, he responded by asking me how big I thought lambent crystals grew."

[T] [T]

_Borleias Occupation, Day 39_

The arrival of the new Yuuzhan Vong commander two days earlier had upped the stakes for everyone at Borleias. Though they had been subject to the constant harassment from the Vong forces at Pyria VI, and the hit-and-run attacks from the Vong ground forces all around the biotics facility, the new Vong commander appeared to be one of the bigger players in their military.

For one, he had arrived in his own Worldship. Unless the Yuuzhan Vong were giving the defenders of Borleias their equivalent of Eldo Davip, it was likely this new commander was a skilled and cautious veteran who knew his way around the battlefield. The fact that he managed to reign in the attacks of the myriad of surviving Vong also showed that he commanded the respect of his people.

His 'hello, I'm your new opponent' greeting had been to dump several dozen slaves out into the vacuum of space in full view of Jaina and her Twin Suns flight. Something that had left Jaina fuming for the rest of that day.

But, now that the Vong commander had arrived, everyone was firing on all cylinders preparing for his eventual attack. It was fortunate that the children and non-essential personnel had been evacuated a day before the arrival of the new Yuuzhan Vong commander. Myri and Syal Antilles, Ben Skywalker, and countless others were now onboard the _Errant Venture_ en route to the Maw.

With his children safe, Wedge proved to be as devious a strategist as he was a pilot. Several of his plans were already in place as he prepared everyone for the Yuuzhan Vong onslaught.

[T] [T]

The pilots for the X-wings and single clawcraft of Twin Suns climbed out of their crafts. Another day of baiting and confusing the new commander with Operation Starlancer's 'pipe-fighters' had gone off without a hitch. Coralskippers hung back at a distance to watch them maneuver, but refrained from engaging.

At least, for the time being.

The defenders of Borleias were betting that the new commander's curiosity would get the better of him sooner or later and he'd make a move against these new, but overall useless ships.

Jaina bypassed the rest of her squadron without a word. Not that she didn't enjoy hanging out with her fellow pilots, but a goddess could not be seen mingling with the common folk.

Since their arrival, Sharr Latt and the other Wraiths had been as helpful as they had been annoying when it came to her Yun-Harla persona. The protocol and rules they had laid down for her and the others at the base had left her feeling isolated. But at the same time, the tricks and traps they had devised for her had made her glad that these sneaky people were on her side. In a perverse way, Jaina couldn't wait for the new commander to attack. This way she'd be able to test out all the little nasties her Wraith friends had developed.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Jaina left her quarters and sought out the only person she was allowed to converse openly with in public. Said person was currently training her own personal army of fanatical Vong, which now numbered close to fifty. The entire Shamed population of the base, as well as a couple who had run away from the Vong camps in the jungle, were now Freed Ones. Tahiri and Mara even had to volunteer Corran's help in managing and training the sizable force. Jaina smiled wickedly as she imagined the look on the Vong commander's face when he learned of this new threat.

Sensing Jaina's approach, Tahiri halted the exercises and smiled at Jaina. "Hey."

Jaina noted the grass stains on Tahiri's clothing. "Returned from a patrol?"

Tahiri nodded, moving off to the row of benches set up alongside the biotics facility. "Mara and I spent a few hours with some of the new recruits playing hide-and-seek with a couple of warriors. Since the new commander arrived, they've been keeping their distance. Though they did try to kill the three Freed Ones Mara and I had with us."

"It's strange hearing you refer to Aunt Mara that way," Jaina chuckled, joining Tahiri in the shade. "So everything is going well then?"

"More or less. So, what's up? Did you come to talk with 'the-girl-who-speaks-to-scarheads'?"

Jaina raised an eyebrow.

"A bunch of soldiers still have it out for me and the Freed Ones," Tahiri waved off her concern. "It's nothing serious yet. But they are getting on my nerves."

"Have you told General Antilles about this?"

"I don't need to go crying to their commanding officer just because they said mean things to me," Tahiri said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, at least they say something. It's a little freaky when they just stare."

"Well, if there's anything I can do…" Jaina said. Her time helping Tahiri train the Freed Ones had caused them to become closer, and Jaina couldn't help but feel slightly protective of a girl she was fast considering to be a younger sister. It also helped that the Freed Ones considered Tahiri, Yun-Shuno; or at the very least, the avatar of Yun-Shuno. This made Tahiri a goddess of sorts as well and the only person who was, in Sharr Latt's words, 'equal in status' to Jaina.

"I'll let you know," Tahiri grinned. "Hey, did you know that Twin Suns pilot, Zindra, was talking to me earlier about training a couple of Freed Ones to use an X-wing?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh," Tahiri wiggled her bare toes in the dirt. "We were talking about how some of the New Republic commandoes were training with the Freed Ones, and then one of the Wraiths came by. I forget his name, the big guy who likes blowing things up and getting on your nerves?"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Kell Tainer?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Tahiri continued her story energetically. "He watched us train for a few moments, then challenged Czalpak, the Freed One best in hand-to-hand, to a match. Kell won, but he stayed behind to help teach the others. At the end of it all, he said that they'd make fine Wraiths, if only they knew how to fly. Then Zindra had that crazy idea and even Kell looked like he was considering it."

Jaina simply smiled and listened to Tahiri talk. After the merger of her personalities, Tahiri had initially been more guarded, careful with her words. It was only when she was with someone she trusted that she let her guard down and appeared a little more like the Tahiri everyone remembered. Jaina felt honored that she was among the very few people Tahiri dropped her guard for.

"So, you're still going to that mission on Coruscant?" Jaina asked, once she managed to get a word in.

Tahiri nodded. "I have a duty to the Freed Ones I trained."

"It's Coruscant," Jaina said, eyes briefly flicking to the younger teen. "Completely Vong controlled."

"I can speak the language. I know how they think. No one knows them better than me. Besides, Mara is coming too."

"I know, I know," Jaina groaned, the defensiveness in Tahiri's voice making her mentally curse. Getting this close to Tahiri hadn't been intentional. It only meant that Tahiri was one more person who could really hurt her or be hurt if one of them died. At least when they went to rescue Jacen, they could all look out for each other. But now, Tahiri, who was several years her junior and striving to prove to herself, and to Anakin, that she wasn't a little girl anymore; was going to the heart of Vong territory with minimal support. "I wish I could go in your place."

"You know that'd be too dangerous," Tahiri said softly, sensing the shift in Jaina's emotions. Jaina's Force presence was so similar to Anakin's that Tahiri reflexively bypassed Jaina's faint emotional barriers before she even realized what she was doing. "Sorry."

"No," Jaina shook her head. She held Tahiri's eyes and lowered her barriers completely. "I guess, since we're out here, saying what I'm thinking would be a bad thing for my godly image."

Tahiri swallowed at the surge of emotion and suddenly understood Jaina's reluctance to let her go on the mission. It wasn't because Jaina thought she was too young, or couldn't handle a mission of such importance, but it was because Jaina didn't want someone close to her to die. Jaina was using all of her skills and strength to keep those around her alive, and here Tahiri was, going away from Jaina's protective shield.

"It's weird," Tahiri said softly, looking away.

Jaina's eyebrows rose. "That's not really a nice thing to say considering what I just shared with you."

"I'm sorry, it's not that. Not really. It's just," a faint smile flickered across Tahiri's face as a single tear escaped her eyes. "It's weird knowing that someone other than Anakin is looking out for me. Really looking out for me in all the ways that count."

"Oh."

"When we first met, Anakin told me that he would be my family. Since, you know, I didn't have any. I never really thought about it after that because he was almost always around, I could always feel how he was doing because we were just so close. And when he left Borleias and closed off our bond; it made me discover just how lonely a place this galaxy can be. But then Mara takes me in and helps me get my head on straight, and here you are, caring so much about me that you're practically making yourself sick with worry. Everything I feel from you. From Anakin. Even from Mara. Is...is that what having a family is supposed to feel like?"

Jaina did her best to hide her own tears. It wouldn't do to have Yun-Harla crying out in public. "That and more, Tahiri. Much more."

"I don't really have any good examples to go off of," Tahiri said, a wistful note in her voice as she looked down at her feet. "Parents killed. Raised by Sand People. Love and caring isn't really high up there in terms of importance for them. Especially for an outsider human kid. Then, the memories that were implanted into the old Tahiri's head. The Yuuzhan Vong don't even have a word for love in their vocabulary, at least not in the romantic, family sense."

"Well," Jaina said, draping an arm around the younger teen. "You _are_ a part of my family, _our_ family, no matter what. Don't ever doubt that, Tahiri. Mom and dad already adore you. You already know how I feel. Jacen cares about you too. All we need to do is wait for a couple of years and hope my little brother is smart enough to make it official."

"Jaina!" Tahiri blurted, blushing at the idea.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of it?" Jaina said teasingly.

"No! Yes... You're mean," Tahiri pouted, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Listen, I just thought of a great good luck present to give you before you go off on your mission. Don't leave unless I give it to you."

"A good luck gift?"

"You'll see. Think of it as motivation to get back here alive," Jaina reached over to muss Tahiri's hair.

And was completely surprised to suddenly find herself staring up at the sky, flat on her back.

"Oh Suns! I'm sorry," Tahiri stammered.

"Ouch" Jaina wheezed, the wind still knocked out of her.

"Sorry," Tahiri said contritely. "It's a Domain Kwaad thing. We don't let anyone touch the top of our heads."

"So if I really dislike someone, I just tell them that rubbing your head is good luck?" Jaina managed, sliding back onto the bench.

"Really, I'm sorry, Jaina."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just learned another fun fact about you. Does Anakin know about the no-touching-the-head thing?"

Tahiri looked away, mumbling something as she did.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"It's a sign of submission to one's lover…or potential lover," Tahiri said red-faced.

"Oh." Jaina felt her own cheeks warm with embarrassment. "So…I'm guessing he won't have to worry about provoking the same reaction I did?"

Tahiri turned even redder. "This is just another one of those things that happen with family, isn't it?"

"Teasing siblings, it's like rule number one," Jaina nodded.

"Can't I just pick and choose the best parts?"

"I'm afraid not," Jaina grinned.

Though Tahiri sighed in defeat, her contentment and happiness was very clear in the Force. Mara and Luke, who had been training the Freed Ones, glanced over in Jaina and Tahiri's direction with identical looks of surprise. It was not often they felt such emotions flow freely from the young blond girl. At least not without Anakin present. Mara quirked a questioning eyebrow in the direction of the two younger Jedi, and Tahiri looked away, her cheeks still tinged with pink.

"Now I know what Anakin means about the downside to knowing so many Force-sensitive people," Tahiri mumbled, frantically trying to clear her mind. She _did_ have the attention of Luke and Mara Skywalker after all.

"Yeah," Jaina said, understanding what Tahiri was referring to. It was kind of hard to get romantic with anyone, knowing that every single Force-sensitive nearby knew what you were doing. It was one of the few times she was grateful that her dad wasn't a Jedi. That'd have been traumatizing for all parties involved.

"Look, Jaina," Tahiri drew her lower lip beneath her teeth for a second. "I'll be okay. I'm going with a group of people who do these insane missions for a living. In fact, because I can literally think like a Yuuzhan Vong, I probably have even a better chance of surviving than the others."

"I know," Jaina exhaled. "But still…"

"I'll be fine," Tahiri repeated, a small reassuring smile flickering across her earnest features. "I'm finally finding my place in this screwed up galaxy. I'm not going to let that go any time soon."

[T] Chapter End [T]

A\N: So ends Rebel Dream...The Coruscant mission will be the primary plot in Rebel Stand, with Tarc, Viqi Shesh, and a surprise character making their appearances. It'll also reveal what happened to Lord Nyax since Jacen's rescue. Ganner also gets his own original adventure in Rebel Stand and Jaina finally gets together with a love interest, so stay tuned. April First is the tentative posting date, very likely to change. Review if you so desire, then go on to the next chapter. Just a bit of a warning, it's a bit dark.


	15. Interlude II

**Fifteen**

[X] [X]

"_**You must learn to crawl before you can walk. Learn to listen, before you can talk. Learn to feel before you can see. Learn to live before you can be."**_

The voice echoed in Anakin's head as he piloted his X-wing over, under, and around a myriad of asteroids floating aimlessly in space. After nearly a week and a half of travel, a couple of wild days spent escaping from a zealous Peace Brigade leader who called himself Commander General Rinmek, and a refueling and resupply trip, he and Alema were finally nearing their destination. But as they drew closer, so too did an intense feeling of foreboding.

_"I'm not the only one hearing that, right?"_ Alema sounded on edge.

"I hear it too," Anakin murmured.

_ "Good, for a moment I thought I was going insane."_

_**"You think you are Jedi, do you not? What is a Jedi but a word? If they are for peace, why carry they a sword? Jedi is light and Sith is dark? How closed are your minds, you must return to the start."**_

_"It's starting to freak me out a little. I don't like the way I can hear that voice in my head."_

Anakin swallowed, searching for the asteroid he sought amidst a field of tumbling space rock. "Try to block it out, we're almost there."

_**"So, answers is it you seek? Come, come, but be warned, they are not for the weak. You come here to be reborn again. Reborn in the Force, reborn in life, reborn in a galaxy alit with strife. You will enter as one, leave as another. Rebirth will make you great, greater even than your brother."**_

Anakin nearly sent his X-wing into a passing asteroid in shock as he suddenly got the distinct impression that the presence was speaking directly to him. It was as if someone was staring at him; through space, the X-wing, his flight-suit, seeing him as a Force entity and nothing else.

_**"I am impressed, you've answered the call. Now is the time for your rise. Or dare I say it, your fall."**_To Anakin's complete bewilderment, a fuzzy white creature he quickly recognized as his old master Ikrit, floated at his side. "Not many people would have your strength, Anakin. Have no fear, this is where your new life will begin."

Anakin's forehead was scrunched with confusion. He could now hear Master Ikrit's voice as an actual voice, rather than a formless echo in his mind. Master Ikrit was no ghost; that was for certain. He was practically tangible, a warm presence on his lap, with none of the usual aura that came with being a Force manifestation of a past Jedi Master. In fact, Anakin was pretty sure he could sense his old master once more.

"Master Ikrit?"

"Is there another you could mistake me for?"

"But you died on Yavin Four"

"That does not mean I do not exist.

_"Errr…Anakin."_

"Alema?" Anakin felt a surge of emotion travel from the Twi'lek.

_"Numa's with me."_

"As in your sister?"

_"Yeah, my sister," _Alema choked out_. "But I saw her die! How is it possible?"_

"I don't know," Anakin swallowed.

Ikrit cocked his head up at Anakin, the master's floppy ears shifting. "The asteroid you are searching for, young Anakin, is over there."

Anakin felt a tug on the Force and turned in the direction. If Ikrit had not pointed it out, Anakin didn't think he'd have been able to find it. It was a large asteroid, one of the largest in the field. Yet, at the same time, it was nearly hidden from view, a seemingly unimportant piece of space rock. Abandoned mining equipment decorated the outside of the rotating rock, some machines looking very old.

"Alema, I think I see our destination, follow me in and let's see if we can't figure this out."

[X] [X]

There was a minimal atmosphere inside the icy cold hangar bay, air and gravity. How the magnetic containment field that kept out the vacuum of space was still operation, was a mystery. Anakin exhaled, his breath crystalizing in the darkened hangar, illuminated only by the faint light of the distant sun. Climbing out of his fighter, he gazed about the deathly still room.

Alema joined him at his side, a bewildered expression on her face as she tightly held the hand of a blue Twi'lek that could only be her sister.

"Numa?" Anakin said, seeing the confusion in Alema's eyes.

"It is nice to meet you at last. I can see why Alema is interested in a Jedi of your caliber," Numa said, her predatory grin so similar to her sister's.

"I would ask this question to Ikrit, but as a Jedi Master, he's probably obligated to respond in a riddle or be evasive about it," Anakin said, glancing to the white fluffy Jedi master at his feet. "But…"

"How am I here?" Numa said, sliding her hand free from her sister's. "Alema needed me. I would not let her do this alone."

"But you're dead."

"Really?" Numa ran her hands over her body and cocked her head to the side. "Doesn't feel like it."

"It's her," Alema whispered softly, her voice pleading with Anakin to confirm her belief. "She has her same presence, sounds like her, even looks like her. I don't know how, but she's here."

"And so is Master Ikrit," Anakin said, feeling more lost than ever. His normally sharp mind felt clouded. Whether it was because of the sudden appearances of these dead individuals or due to the asteroid they were on, he did not know.

"So we followed your Force vision to this place?" Alema looked around. Dust covered the terminals and antiquated equipment that lined the walls of the room. From what little could be seen, it appeared as if no one had been at the asteroid for a very long time.

Anakin broke out a glowstick, its faint green light offering only a few more meters of illumination. Everywhere was the same. Cold and dark.

"Numa," Alema said, breaking out a blue glow stick of her own. The combined blue and green lighting only served to highlight the gloomy iciness of the asteroid. "Do you know anything about this place?"

"I don't know, sis. Why don't we go further in and find out?"

"Go further into a creepy asteroid that's so strong in the Force even the machinery appear alive?" Alema said incredulously.

"Leave it up to Anakin then. You did follow him here after all."

"Right, good idea," Alema said. "So, Anakin. Where in this place do you think has that secret weapon that will help you vape the Vong for good?"

"I haven't got a clue," Anakin shook his head. The tingling feeling of being watched hadn't stopped, even upon landing. In fact, the sensation had only grown stronger. "Though we'd probably freeze to death out here if we stay here any longer. Let's go further in and try to start up the systems."

"The mag-con field works, so this place still has some power," Numa agreed. "Master Fuzzy-Rabbit and I will cover your backs."

"Fuzzy-Rabbit?" Anakin regretted looking at Ikrit at that point. The aged master had curled up in a ball to keep warm, his floppy ears covering his head. Was it bad to think of your former teacher as a Force-sensitive rabbit?

"The young one is correct," Ikrit stirred. "This is a quest for the two of you. We will back you up if needed."

Anakin nodded once. "Regretting coming along?"

"Anakin," Alema said as they walked to one of the hangar bay doors. Both Ikrit and Numa followed several steps behind. "By coming with you, I got to see my sister again. Feel her through the Force. I know she died, but I never thought I'd be able to just….if this is some cruel trick I got dibs on the one responsible."

"If it is a trick, we have to figure out how whoever it is managed to do it," Anakin murmured. "They copied Master Ikrit perfectly, right down to his personality. But I saw him get killed by those Peace Brigaders. There's no way he could be alive again. It's not possible."

"They're not clones though," Alema said, her voice low. "Otherwise how'd they just appear in our cockpits in the middle of space?"

They passed another door, not noticing its slow close until the heavy door thudded shut behind them. Their footsteps and ragged breathing were the only things they heard for the next hour as they wandered through the twisting corridors. Time seemed to stretch on and on as they rounded one corner after another. They eventually found themselves on a network of crisscrossing walkways that stretched around a giant drilling apparatus. The walkway split off in two directions, and the Force urged them towards both.

"You and Numa take one side, Master Ikrit and I take the other?" Anakin asked.

"Sounds good," Alema agreed. She then looked over her shoulder for her sister. "Anakin! We lost them!"

Anakin turned around as well, his Force probes joining Alema's as they searched for their companions. Try as they might, however, they couldn't find anyone else on the asteroid.

A skittering sound.

Anakin and Alema searched for the source.

More skittering sounds, this time it sounded like a swarm of insects. Yet, neither Jedi could see anything.

"Think we should go back to our fighters now?" Alema asked, her anxiety matching Anakin's.

"Good idea," Anakin replied warily.

Before either had taken a step backwards, the skittering sounds became amplified and continuous. And it was coming from the direction they had come from.

"What do you think it is?" Alema whispered, green eyes dilated as she pulled out her lightsaber.

"Bugs?" Anakin tried to get a feel for whatever was approaching. The sounds continued to get louder, yet they could neither see nor sense anything.

"Bugs invisible to the Force?" Alema groaned. "I had enough of that with the Vong."

"We should be able to see them by now," Anakin squinted down the passageway, but the glowsticks illuminated nothing.

Alema and Anakin slowly began to back up as the skittering sound got closer and closer. It now sounded as if the invisible bugs were directly in front of them.

Suddenly, both Jedi jerked in alarm. An icy crawling sensation which began at their feet, rapidly ascending up their bodies. Thousands of tiny pin-pricks, bites, stingers. The Jedi frantically brushed at themselves, only transferring the sensations to their hands, up their arms. With every prick, the pain intensified.

"What is this?" Alema cried out, shaking her lekku wildly.

The pain became overwhelming, both Jedi dropping their lightsabers and curling up into balls in an attempt to protect themselves. But just as sudden and unexpected as the attack had been, it was over. The skittering sound disappearing down the mine shaft, the pain receding.

Panting, both Jedi reached out through the Force to alleviate any wounds they had obtained. Only, the moment they did they realized that not only were they untouched, but the pain was gone as well.

"What was that?" Alema breathed, picking up her lightsaber and keeping it active.

Anakin just shook his head. Still trying to recover from the unexpected attack. His mind was a whirl with thoughts, trying to figure out why the Force would lead him to this place and what it expected of him.

"Do you think whatever it was got Numa and your old master?"

"Those things didn't leave any permanent damage." Anakin tried to see the end of one of the walkways the Force was urging him to go down. "And we couldn't sense anyone else. It might have been a Force illusion? This place seems strong in the Force after all."

"An illusion could make us hear and feel that?" Alema edged down the opposite path, peering around the giant drill. "I have got to meet the one responsible and give him a piece of my mind."

"The one responsible might have even had us imagine Master Ikrit and your sister," Anakin said seriously. "He or she could have been manipulating us without us even realizing it."

Alema spun to face Anakin. "What? But I held Numa in my arms, held her hand."

"I'm just saying that something or someone powerful is using this place to manipulate our senses. If we're not careful, there's no telling what else they have up their sleeve."

"Great, attacking a powerful mind-manipulator in their home base. In your vision that brought us here, did either of us die by any chance?"

"It wasn't that sort of vision," Anakin muttered. "You can always go back to Borleias if you don't want to do this."

"I can vape Vong any day. Learn some new Force techniques to help me vape them faster is a much better way to spend my time." Alema unhooked her other lightsaber with a shaky grin. "So, we going back to your original plan? One of us goes down one way, the other, the other way?"

"You want to split up?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "In every single holovid I've seen. Splitting up in a dark scary place with no backup and no idea what's ahead, never ends well."

"But you feel it too, don't you? The Force wants us to go down both paths."

"We can go your way first, then double back and go to the other side after."

"Or we can see who those two are," Alema motioned to shadowy figures coming from either side of the forked walkway.

Reaching out towards the figure nearest him, Anakin froze. "Never mind, I know who one of them is."

"And I know who the other is," Alema activated her other lightsaber. "Another illusion?"

"Has to be," Anakin replied, watching as the figure closest to him activated her blue lightsaber blade, illuminating her blond hair. It was a disorientating sight, something that made him shake his head in denial. "Otherwise how else can they be here?"

"How else do you think I got here, Anakin?" Tahiri hissed. "You abandon me _again_. I thought we'd gone beyond that stage."

"You're not real," Anakin replied in clipped tones, deactivating his saber. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Alema say similar words to her old master, Daeshara'cor. "You can't be here."

"Not real?" Tahiri scoffed, slashing out with her lightsaber.

Anakin let out a gasp, collapsing to the ground as Tahiri's blade drove through his thigh, burning through muscle and bone with ease. The pain and disbelief sent his mind reeling.

"That feel real enough, _Solo?_" Tahiri snapped angrily. "I'm not a little girl anymore, so stop thinking of me like one! I thought you of all people would know how I feel. But obviously, I was mistaken. Hero-boy isn't meant to be a complement, Anakin. That's just what you are. A little boy who plays hero because it makes everyone else happy. And what did that get you? Your dad lost his best friend! Hapans lost their family members! Alema lost her master and sister! Master Ikrit died! I was shaped! And what about everyone on Myrkr! You think way too highly of yourself, Mr. Solo. If you thought I'd just wait like a good girl for you to return, you're even dumber and more self-centered than I thought!"

"Tahiri?" Anakin breathed faintly, gripping his injured leg. Off to the side, Alema was engaged in an all-out lightsaber duel with her former master. Her master was retreating down a pathway and Alema chased after her. Still trying to make sense of everything, he looked to Tahiri. "But…how are you here?"

"I followed you, of course," Tahiri growled, crouching down by him and poked a finger into his chest. "Followed you to tell you that whatever we had is over. You're just going to keep doing this. Running off without even thinking for yourself. Eventually, you're going to get yourself killed. Tell me, Anakin, why in the suns of Tatooine should I care for someone with a death wish?"

Anakin couldn't help but feel a deep spike of guilt as he listened to her accusations. The reason why he felt it so much, because in a way, they were true. Unable to deny it, he tried to search their bond, tried to find some way to fix what he had done.

Only, he ran into a wall.

She was completely blocking him.

"No cheating this time, Solo," Tahiri said. "And you just failed your test. If you could answer me without trying to find out my thoughts, I might have given you another chance. But now, well you just blew it. Good bye, Anakin. Hope your quest for answers was worth ruining something that could have been great."

Anakin clutched at his chest as a searing pain burst through it. The phrase 'ripping one's heart out of one's chest and stomping on it' was an apt description of what Anakin felt. When the pain was gone, he felt an immense emptiness. It was a numb feeling. An understanding that he had just lost something irreplaceable and would never get it back. Tahiri had forcible severed their Force bond, completely obliterating it. He couldn't even feel her presence any more. The shock of it left him dazed.

He looked to her, wondering if she was feeling the same agony he was. A single tear was dripping down her cheek, but that was it. Her green eyes were solid stone.

"Thanks to your heroism, I was made to endure pain, to use it," Tahiri's voice was but a whisper. "It's better to feel this now than down the line. At least this way, your death won't even hurt me. Go on, keep doing what you're doing. Just know, you're now doing it without me."

Anakin frantically tried to get to his feet as Tahiri began to walk down one of the darkened hallways, but he stumbled and fell. "Wait! Tahiri!"

"I thought you'd be happy, Anakin. You've finally got your wish. I've nothing more to say to you."

Tahiri's retreating form disappeared into the shadows, leaving Anakin broken and staring unseeingly down the hallway. His best friend, his closest companion, had just walked away. The burning pain in his leg a minor thing compared to the gnawing ache in his chest.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Jacen voice said in mild rebuke. "You just can't keep doing what you've been doing and expect everything to work out. You compound one mistake with another, and people die and get hurt. Your views in the Force were about as helpful to the Order as the next Sith Lord."

Anakin lifted his head again and saw his brother and sister standing over him, disappointment clear in their expressions.

"I thought you were going to change the Order for the better," Jaina said scornfully. "I had no idea that what you really were trying to do was boost your own ego. I hope all the deaths and suffering you caused was worth it, Little Brother. I really do. I'm only glad Tahiri managed to cut her ties with you while she still could."

"Jaya? Jacen?" Anakin managed.

"We came here with Tahiri to see just why you ran off and left the rest of us to fight on Borleias," Jaina said darkly. Jacen had shaken his head in disgust and was already walking away. "I never thought you'd be a coward, Anakin. Then again, you've let others die for you before."

"But I didn't!" Anakin managed. "I didn't want them to die for me! I don't have all the answers, but everyone expects so much!"

"Grow up, Anakin!" Jaina snapped. "When things work out for you, you get so full of yourself it's disgusting. When they don't, you blame everyone else around you for expecting so much. You blame yourself for the deaths you caused. You're just a kid, Anakin. A kid trying to be an adult. And look what happened because you pretended! The deaths are all your fault. Yours only, Anakin. Think long and hard about every widow, orphan, parent, and sibling who has lost someone they loved because you tried to be someone you weren't."

Each word cut into Anakin deep, already he could feel only a faint echo to where his bond with Jacen had once been. Another jolt of emptiness, as he felt Jaina likewise sever their sibling bond.

And it was all his fault. All of it. He wasn't the hero everyone wanted to be. Jaina and Jacen were right. So many people had already died because _he _had believed the praises of the others. Believed that he could actually make a difference in the war. But as the words of his brother, sister, and ex-girlfriend circled his mind, Anakin felt himself grow more and more numb. The truth hurt badly, hurt so much he tried to distance himself from the empty feeling their absences had left him.

The glowstick sputtered out. All a very cold and tired Anakin was left with was the pitch blackness of the room and his own doubts and guilt.

[X] [X]

Alema slashed wildly at her former teacher, rage coursing through her veins and sweat dripping down her face. A part of her knew that it was a trick. That Daeshara'cor couldn't actually be in front of her. Yet, the words, spoken in the voice of her teacher, were biting, accusatory.

"Is this how your sister died?" Daeshara'cor scoffed, untouched by any of Alema's onslaughts. "Because of your reckless technique and stupidity?"

"Shut up!"

"I heard that because you were too slow, a voxyn melted her face off. It appears you haven't changed a bit since then. I thought I taught the two of you better than that." Daeshara'cor continued walking backwards down the rock-lined hallway, effortlessly deflecting Alema's attacks.

Alema let out a roar and lunged with both sabers, a bronze-red blade and her original silver blade piercing the air. Daeshara'cor sidestepped both attacks and drove her own saber through Alema's shoulder. In pain, Alema dropped her silver blade, the dead-man switch extinguishing its bright light instantly.

Now, only Daeshara'cor's blood-red blade and Alema's bronze blade lit the corridor. Daeshara was shaking her head in disapproval. "I go away for only a little bit and find that one of my apprentices has caused the death of the other. Worse, it was the death of the stronger sister and all I am left with is the weaker of the two. Someone who can't even wield one blade correctly, let alone two. Did you really think you could avenge Numa with that sloppy fighting style of yours."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Alema gritted out, green-eyes flashing briefly to striated yellow. "You are not my Master. Even if you were, you would know that getting me angry is the last thing you want to do."

"So you'll glare at me to death?" Daeshara chuckled.

"Oh, you'll die," Alema steadied her grip on her remaining saber. The yorik-coral, polymer handle felt alien in her grip, but it also served to fuel her anger. A reminder of the race that had killed her sister. Alema touched the lambent crystal within, promptly shoving aside its personality, its own will, and replacing it with her own. It existed to serve her, to kill her enemies, and for no other purpose. The ultimate of ironies, a Vong crystal being used by a Jedi to kill Vong. Vong and whatever specter was pretending to be her past teacher. "You'll die there's no doubt about it. The only thing I'm thinking of is how to make that happen."

"Come then, my apprentice. Let's see if you have what it takes to kill me." With that, Daeshara'cor deactivated her own lightsaber and stepped into the shadows of a nearby room.

Alema followed cautiously, edging into the doorway and using her lightsaber to illuminate the room. Dusty cargo crates were stacked all over the place and thick ventilation piping formed a maze on the ceiling.

"Come on out!" Alema called. "If you are so eager to die, why hide!"

An attack from above, only for a split second. By the time Alema realigned herself to counter, her attacker had disappeared back further into the room. Alema's sole purpose was focused on destroying this creature. The one who dared to mock the people closest to her.

Another sudden lunge. A flash of a lightsaber. A dart of a shadow. Only the humming of Alema's lightsaber could be heard.

Alema's fingers were stinging from the frosty, thin air of the unheated asteroid, her lightsaber's bronze-red blade proving none of the warmth its hue would normally suggest.

Alema swiveled on one foot, blocking an unexpected flurry of lightsaber strikes. She was being pushed back, her footing failing her as she struggled against the onslaught. Then, the attacks ended. From the light of her blade, Alema saw Daeshara'cor smirk and step back into the shadows.

"Coward!" Alema yelled, scrambling back to her feet and sprinting into Daeshara'cor's general direction.

"It would be all too easy to kill you now, my apprentice," Daeshara'cor emerged from behind Alema, red blade hovering centimeters from Alema's neck.

Alema bared her sharp teeth and whirled around, batting aside the blade. Daeshara'cor disappeared again.

Alema felt the air behind her shift, and she smirked victoriously. Spinning around, she jammed her lightsaber up to its hilt into the person behind her. Then, looking up into the face of the person she had slain, her smile vanished.

"Numa?" Alema swallowed, reflexively letting go of her lightsaber.

"I sensed you were in trouble," Numa wheezed, covering her wound with both hands. "I came to help."

Alema's skin was now a pale blue as she gripped her sister's shoulders. Numa, however, had closed her eyes. "Numa…what…why?"

"She just told you, didn't she?" Daeshara'cor emerged once more, lightsaber again humming at the back of Alema's skull. "She came to help you. And for a second time, your sister dies."

Alema hugged her sister to her, a terrible rage boiling in her as she shook her head in denial. "No!"

"Oh yes. Even when given a second chance with her, you still waste it."

"No!" Alema snarled, setting her sister onto the floor. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Daeshara'cor, her former master's red blade now illuminating completely yellow irises.

"You're weak. Pathetic. A waste of life," Daeshara'cor chortled. "Your sister could have done much more than you. Look at you. Following that Solo boy around like a lost hound. Living only to avenge her. Maybe you haven't realized it yet, but it doesn't matter how many Vong you kill in the name of seeking revenge. It doesn't matter because you are the one responsible."

"I said," Alema began in a low voice, trembling with rage. "Shut up!"

Alema thrust out her hand and Force Lightning streamed out. Alema had the brief satisfaction of watching Daeshara'cor's eyes widen in surprise, shortly before the lightning threw her back into a pile of crates. Alema rose from her kneeling position, lightning crackling in one hand and her lightsaber held in the other.

"What? No words now? If you wanted to get me angry, you succeeded. You really did. Now, I'll make you regret it." Alema saw the still twitching body of her former master, and blasted it with another wave of Force Lightning. "I don't need to worry about being powerful or weak. That's not my job. I simply will kill anyone who threatens the peace of this galaxy. And you, _master_, fall into that category."

With one last sweep of her lightsaber, Alema decapitated the downed form of her former master. Immediately, the body dissipated, like smoke. Panting, Alema looked back over to where her sister was. Numa had also disappeared. It was as if the two had never existed.

Striated yellow eyes flickered back to normal green, and Alema's legs gave out. Sitting in the freezing cargo hold, steam rose from Alema's enraged form. Trying to calm herself, Alema deactivated her lightsaber. Her hands were clenched tightly. The darkness of the room closing in around her.

Experimentally, a ball of Force Lightning flickered to life in her hand. Alema studied the crackling, life-destroying energy with an odd detachment. Now that she had actually done it, summoning lightning didn't seem so hard. The reservoir of anger and hate that she felt over her sister's death was more accessible than before. Closer to the surface. Even though she had used a Sith technique for a decidedly dark side action, Alema found that she didn't care.

She clenched her fist, crushing the lightning out of existence.

A hoarse laughter filled the room and madness took hold.

[X] [X]

Anakin awoke to find himself naked in a bed with dark silken sheets. Someone had bandaged up his leg, it no longer hurt. But then again, the pain he had felt from it had never been all that significant to begin with. He sat up, the sheet sliding down as he stared out a wide window that gave him an unobstructed view of the stars. The rest of the room was constructed of dark rock. Glowsticks were strewn about, faintly illuminating the room.

Anakin took it all in without caring. He was empty. A failure. Everything he had done, tried to do, a waste of time. Strangely enough, Anakin didn't feel the crushing pain such thoughts should have given him. Nor did he care about his lack of clothing or the fact that he was in a strange place without any memory of how he got there. The last thing he remembered was an all-encompassing darkness, misery, then… nothing.

He watched asteroids tumble by, the stars shifting slowly with every revolution of the asteroid he was in, the vastness of space beyond. The galaxy was so large, and for that instant, Anakin couldn't help but feel very small. It was also then, when Anakin realized something else.

He could no longer feel the Force.

His heart gave a loud thud. For so long he had grown used to having the Force at his command. To help him see the galaxy in a way many others could not. But now he was blind to it all. Deaf to the natural rhythm of the galaxy. Unable to feel the intricacies that made up every block of life, moved everything. Anakin knew that he had been more powerful than many of the older Jedi, that his ability to command the Force was better than most. But now, none of it mattered.

Anakin felt a raspy chuckle escape his throat. He wasn't sure why he felt relieved. It was like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His own brother and sister hated him. His best friend had turned her back on him. Nothing he did worked out. Why would he need the Force anymore?

He let his head fall back onto the pillow and gazed vacantly at the jagged ceiling above. He could no longer feel the Force. Great. Maybe someone else could be the galaxy's hero now. Maybe, finally, he could just go about being the nobody he had always longed to be. Out of the spotlight, of the judging eye of the public. He could make a mistake now and nobody would care. He wasn't the super Jedi or savior of the Order. He was now just Anakin, a seventeen year old kid who was tired of it all.

"So, you've learned at last." A voice said lightly. "That there is no truth in the Force. The only truth that can be found is in you. You know much of knowledge, and of passing down that knowledge to others. But to truly know the full spectrum of the Force, to understand it on a primal level, you must know pain as well. To know yourself, every aspect of your soul, is to fully comprehend everything the Force has to offer. It is a strange thing that Jedi such as yourself shy away from pain rather than try and understand it."

"I am not a Jedi any longer," Anakin replied mechanically, shunning any feeling to the contrary. "The Jedi are better off without me anyways."

"Ah yes. But you are wrong, young Solo. A lightsaber that loses its power is still a lightsaber. Just as a Jedi who loses his power is still a Jedi. Just because you can no longer feel the Force does not mean that the teachings you have learned have been forgotten as well."

"They didn't do me any good, did they?" Anakin said bitterly, not looking to the speaker. "Everything I learned, everything I thought I knew, useless."

"Not completely useless. You are wise enough to recognize this. Wise enough to know that your teachings have been incomplete. As a Jedi, you did well with what knowledge was available to you. It is because your understanding of yourself was not complete that those teachings failed you."

"Even if you say that now. I can't really do anything now that I can no longer feel the Force."

"You are not listening, Solo. You must first delve deep into your own feelings and emotions, know what drives you, before taking any further steps in your training. As to your lack of Force. That, young Solo, is a personal choice. You can feel it again if you so choose."

"And if choose not too?" Anakin said monotonously, not even sure if the other speaker existed or if the entire conversation was taking place in his mind. He was beyond caring. Hurt to the point that he was completely numb.

"Again, the choice is yours. But I have been watching you, Anakin Solo. You came here seeking answers. There are none here. There will only be questions. Questions with answers only you can learn in time. I will show you how to unlock the secrets you have hidden within yourself. It will be a painful process, making you whole again. When you are complete, though, you will be something much more than you are now."

Anakin remained silent.

"Think on it, Anakin Solo. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you desire. I shall leave you with one last thought. Though your family and friends have turned their back on you, will you really allow them to be slain by the Yuuzhan Vong when you have the potential to finally end the war? You are, after all, a Jedi."

[X] [X]

He did not know how long he had been on the asteroid. Food was brought in at regularly scheduled intervals. The bringer of the food would always stay until he had finished eating. Then take the empty tray and leave without another word. The person wore a dark cloak, fully concealing his or her form. A shapeless mask covered all but a pair of striking green eyes. Whenever the person reached out to take his tray, Anakin noted the white wrappings that covered the figure's arms, and the thick gloves that the person wore over their hands.

There was a refresher attached to the room, and Anakin was provided with a loose fitting set of black clothing which he had changed into a while ago. Just outside his room was a common room of sorts; with exercise machines and sports equipment in one corner, a set of couches forming a perimeter around the circular room, and a fountain in the center. Anakin only ever saw his visitor during meal times, and it did not appear that there was anyone else present.

He vaguely wondered about what happened to Alema and thought about asking his caretaker. Had Alema escaped? Died? Would he even have felt her death? A jolt coursed through Anakin's body. If his brother or sister had died, would he have felt _their_ deaths? Why couldn't he use the Force, maybe just one more time, to see how they were? Then again, they had cut themselves off from him, so wouldn't it have been pointless?

Frustrated, Anakin picked up one of the chairs and hurled it across the room. It made a hollow clunking sound as it tumbled and came to a crashing halt. His entire family, all his friends could have died, and without the Force, he wouldn't even have a clue. Seeing a row of metal balls lined up on a wall-mounted rack in the recreation section, Anakin stormed over and tore the rack down. Grabbing one ball after another, Anakin threw them every which way. Loud clanking filled the room as they collided and ricocheted off whatever they impacted. He continued his rampage, pulling down the exercise equipment and throwing whatever he could. Eventually, spent, Anakin collapsed into a seated position and hung his head.

He was content without the Force, no longer felt the pressures the galaxy was putting on him. But without the Force, he was alone; blind, deaf, and unable to feel his surroundings as he once did. To use the Force though, would be to open himself up to the emotional pain of the severed bonds of his siblings and best friend. To not use it would mean that he would not even know if they were alive or dead.

Anakin gripped at his hair, fighting back hot tears. It wasn't fair. The same powers that gave him the security of family and friendship also hurt, also placed on him the burden of everyone's hopes and dreams. The same powers that allowed him to do so much good, also constantly tempted him to walk a darker path. The same powers that allowed him to save some lives, weren't enough to save others. Even if he were to regain his powers, unless something changed, it would only be more of the same.

_"What do you want to do, Anakin Solo?"_

The ghost of a whisper brushed through Anakin's mind. Anakin's fists were clenched in tight balls, arms tight around his knees as he shook his head and rocked back and forth. He was cold, empty. He wanted to use the Force again, but was afraid of the consequences if he did. Wanted to be his normal self again, but feared the responsibilities he would once again have to take up. He was alone, scared. Seventeen years old, yet the galaxy looked to him to end the war. He was a Jedi, and he wasn't. What did he want to do?

_"What do you want to do?"_

Anakin let out harsh ragged breaths, his eyes reddened from his crying. His stay on the asteroid had been a momentary reprieve. Even if those closest to him no longer cared for him, he had to do something to keep them alive. He couldn't trust anyone else with their lives, but he could barely trust himself too. Doubts, worries swirled around him like a cloak.

_"What do you want?"_

"To save them all," Anakin whispered softly.

_"You have the power. The training. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has taught you well."_

"I need more."

A hidden door off to the side opened. The pathway beyond was completely dark, no illumination at all. A second panel opened, revealing a blaster and vibroblade.

_"Then go, young Solo. The path will be painful, but you have made the right choice."_

Anakin stood robotically, moving to the two weapons on display. He glanced through tear-stained eyes down the path, seeing nothing. Carefully, he pocketed the vibroblade, then held the blaster out in front of him. Taking a step into the corridor, Anakin was not even surprised when the door closed behind him.

_"You must learn how to see and hear once more, Anakin. The Force is what you make of it, not what anyone else tells you it is."_

Anakin edged forward, hearing only his breathing. Feeling his way as his bare feet slid across the rocky, rough floor. Then, the floor gave way, and he was sent tumbling down a steep slope amidst heaps of rock and dust. All Anakin could do was cover his head and hold his breath.

When he finally came to a stop, he was cut several times over and his left arm hung at an odd angle. Without the Force, the pain seemed more intense than he could ever remember. Gritting his teeth, he tore off part of his shirt and made a makeshift sling. He blindly searched for his blaster and held it close.

Gradually, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was in one of the deeper mine shafts. It was much colder than the section he had come from. The thin clothes he had been given did nothing to stop the chill from stinging his skin. Exhaling on his good hand in order to keep it warm, Anakin glanced back up in the direction he had come. He wouldn't be returning that way, it was too steep.

Shakily, he returned to his feet. With only one direction to go, he headed further into the mine shaft. He walked and walked, not knowing how long he had been down in the shaft or where he was going. Time had no meaning, and he had lost all concept of hunger. He stopped several times to rest, dreaming of things that might be, of things he feared. That fear was what urged him onwards. Ghostly specters and flickers of movement surrounded him with every shadow, with every hollow and niche.

A distinct feeling of evil chilled Anakin to the bone, and he immediately recalled the faint memories of Emperor Palpatine's touch.

This time, the sensations appeared to be more animalistic. Anakin couldn't help but swing his blaster around at the next shadow, and then spin around again. Without the Force he felt much more vulnerable than he had ever felt. It was as if he was being hunted; a hand was about to reach out from the darkness and rend him asunder, a mouth ready to swallow him in a single bite.

"_Do not use your eyes, Anakin Solo. How do you expect to see if you remain blind?"_

Heart pounding, Anakin ignored the voice. The shadows continued to close in on him. His bare feet were cut multiple times as he staggered across the sharp rocks on the ground. A piercing echo, a bird-like shriek, filled the cavern, and Anakin spun around again.

He could barely see where he was going. Didn't even know where the path was taking him.

Mocking laughter, loud and scornful filled the pathway.

Anakin jerked the blaster towards its direction, his good hand shaking, barely holding onto the blaster because the cold made it so numb.

Then, a force struck him, lifting him off the ground and into a nearby wall. Anakin gasped, the wind knocked out of him, his blaster flying out of his grasp. He scrambled for the vibroblade in his pocket, frantically searching for his assailant.

_"You will die, Anakin Solo. Is that what you want?"_

A blow to Anakin's head sent his vision swimming. A kick to his injured arm, pain nearly making him pass out. Anakin closed his eyes, in an effort to fight off the wave of nausea that had accompanied both blows. The voice was right, he was going to die. Die before he even had a chance. Immediately a part of him rejected that. He still had much more to do. He kept his eyes closed, drawing in several steady breaths. As he did, , he suddenly realized he could sense something standing in front of him.

It was a beast like creature standing on two legs, a feral hunger accompanying its shadowy appearance. Its presence seemed to phase in and out of existence as it stood over him, tail swishing, claws flashing.

Yet, the creature wasn't all Anakin could sense. To his surprise, Anakin could 'see' the surrounding walls, the expansive nearby caverns and decrepit machinery. The path before him and the path behind him were clearer than ever before.

He could see it, yet not see it. Like a mirage cloaked in an inky haze.

He opened his eyes, and after everything he had just seen, it was as if he was blind again.

He was lifted off the ground by the invisible force and thrown into the opposite wall, the throw flipping him in the air and causing him to crash upside-down. Anakin closed his eyes and instinctively knew where this creature was. Panting, Anakin scrambled away just as the creature's foot crashed down into the ground. The rock gave way, and the creature's foot was caught in a crevice.

Summoning his own strength, Anakin dodged the creature's barbed tail and pounced on its back. With his vibroblade, he began to stab it over and over again, yelling as he did. There was no way he was going to let it kill him. He could accomplish so much more with his abilities than it ever could with its mindless, bestial instincts. Anakin continued stabbing it, and eventually it gave a thunderous roar and dissolved into wisps of smoke.

Anakin was deposited unceremoniously onto the ground, his ankle twisting. He opened his eyes from the pain and let out a breath. Absently reaching for where the creature had been, Anakin let out a relieved laugh.

"I did it." He managed weakly. He closed his eyes and tried to recall that feeling of desperation, his desire to stretch out and see his attacker.

Quicker than before, the cavern came back into focus in its murky haze, and with it, a whole group of the wraith-like creature he had defeated. Anakin scrambled to his feet, wincing as he put his weight on his sore ankle. He held up his vibroblade, which had been chipped after repeatedly gouging the first creature.

The creatures were all streaming out from another cavern, being funneled through a narrow passageway that led into the corridor Anakin was in.

"You will not kill me," Anakin said softly, his eyes still closed as he continued to view these creatures through his Force-assisted sight.

Anakin felt new strength enter his body. He was not the prey. He was the predator, just like they were. Only he was better. These were creatures of shadow and darkness, they stood no chance against him. Hunger. He suddenly yearned to teach the creatures a lesson in intruding in his space. This was his domain, how dare they trespass? Rip. Kill. Devour.

Anakin's blue eyes widened in shock from behind their closed lids, and Anakin shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He didn't know where they had come from. Had he been channeling the thoughts of the beasts in front of him? He didn't dwell on it for long.

Seeing a slight opening, Anakin darted between the beasts and their outstretched claws and tails. He made it through their ranks with only a scrape on his cheek for his efforts. Once he was in the cavern they had come from, Anakin headed for the far wall.

In his shadowy vision of the place, Anakin saw that the wall extended to very high heights. He didn't know if the creatures could climb or not, but with their slightly larger-than-a-human size, he didn't think it would be too easy. Of course, with a sprained ankle and broken arm, it wouldn't be easy for him either.

Panting, Anakin began to ascend. A tail lashed up and cut across the back of his thighs, shredding the legs of his pants. Anakin nearly lost his grip. Through sheer will power alone, though, he pulled himself up even higher. Below, the creatures howled as one, vibrations coursing through the wall and knocking stray bits of rock loose. Shortly after, however, they dissolved into the same wispy substance as the first creature had and left the cavern empty once more.

Anakin didn't stop climbing. It took a while, and every muscle in his body protested his movement, but he finally managed to make it to the top. He sprawled out on the gravel floor, chest heaving as he struggled to draw in breaths of air. His lungs burned with the effort, each gasping breath pulling on the tendons of his broken arm.

Another howl filled the air. Almost in despair, Anakin lifted his head. He saw nothing until he closed his eyes. The pack of creatures he had left behind had materialized on the opposite side of a narrow bridge. They were pulsating darkly in the Force, their aura's full only of hunger.

_"At last, you can see. Now, learn to listen."_

The narrow bridge was hardly such. The safety railing had long since worn away, leaving only three rows of heavy metal plates linking one side of the tunnel-like chasm to the other. The linked metal plates swayed back and forth as the asteroid slowly rotated on its axis, the old metal groaning eerily with every motion. The chasm itself was little more than two intersecting tunnels, one vertical, the other horizontal, that stretched out into shadow and darkness.

Anakin took a step forward. He found his feet rapidly leaving the ground, and Anakin reached out with a half-frozen hand to grab onto anything he could. Seconds passed as he stayed suspended in the air. Then, as the asteroid rolled, so did the point of gravity, and Anakin found himself pressed to the near wall.

_"The asteroid is as much a part of the Force as any living thing is in this galaxy. It contains the souls of many. It is they who move the asteroid to their will. Listen and you will hear them. Listen and you will know them. Engrave their words into your soul. There is no artificial gravity in this part of the asteroid. The rock walls are also the thinnest, so you will likely freeze to death if you cannot pass. So, once again I ask you, young Solo. Do you desire death?"_

Anakin shivered violently, his numb fingers were already turning blue at the tips, as were his bare toes. Many of his open wounds on his arms and legs had stopped bleeding, not because they were healing, but because the blood was freezing as it left his body. Anakin hugged himself to keep warm, all the while trying to keep the voice's words in mind. Despite everything, there was one thing he knew for sure. He was not ready to die yet.

The world was still spinning before him, even with his eyes closed. Yet, with his eyes closed, he could also see something else. What looked like many faces, bodies, all made out of Force energy, flailing helplessly from the wall. It was like the sphere he and Tahiri had found on Yavin IV, where a Sith Lord had imprisoned the souls of so many. Only this time, instead of the innocence projected the souls of the children, Anakin could only find madness and despair.

Souls, drawn in and lost to insanity, doomed to perpetuate the darkness that had taken them in the first place.

As he watched, these bodies crawled over each other, one after another. Once enough of these trapped souls made it to one side, the asteroid shifted, as if the combined weight of their despair and anger had moved it. The beast like-creatures on the opposite side seemed unaffected by the changes in gravity, holding their poses whether they were on the ceiling or wall. When one of the crawling souls reached the foot of a creature, the creature bent down and appeared to devour it whole. The creature howled once more, but made no effort to leave its position.

Swallowing, Anakin closed his eyes, trying to remember what it was like to sense the thoughts of another. The freezing temperature helped slow his heart rate as he concentrated. He ignored his own self, focusing instead on the smoky, dark souls that lined the tunnel-like chasm walls. Whispers began to fill his mind, even as frost gathered on his face. Anakin focused harder, his forehead scrunched in concentration. White hot pain filled his mind. Then a deep, deep depression set in. Gasping, Anakin's eyes snapped open, the cold air burning his eyes and lungs. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut reflexively, but the pain of all the trapped souls was too much for him to bear.

Pleas for release. A request to end their suffering. They wanted it all to stop. Countless centuries of knowing nothing but agony had reduced others to jabbering wrecks. Some latched onto Anakin presence, recognizing it as the only place that didn't cause pain.

Anakin was drowning in their emotions. Faces. A little girl. The daughter of one of the miners. Trapped in an endless nightmare. A family. Minds shredded. Others reduced to barely sentient creatures.

Heart thudding loudly in his chest. Anakin shaking his head as more pain than he thought possible cycled through his body. He could feel himself being devoured, being suffocated in the vacuum of space. Being burned to death. Shredded by faulty machinery. Falling. Bones crushing.

Anakin tried to tear himself away. When he couldn't, panic set in. With a yell, Anakin's eyes flew open once more. This time, he used the pain and terror he was feeling out of pure instinct. Wanting nothing more than to live, purple lightning flew out from his fingertips and streaked across the surfaces of the wall.

Audible wails filled the air. The specter of the little girl shuddered, then let out a keening cry before disintegrating under the onslaught.

Wild-eyed. Anakin didn't stop until every whisper in his mind had quieted. Until the walls of the tunnel were charred black from the destructive force he had unleashed. Even the beasts waiting for him on the other side were gone, nothing left but floating wisps of smoke. The asteroid appeared to have stopped rotating and all was still.

"_What did you hear?"_

"Pleas," Anakin said, breaths coming out in ragged pants as he stared at his hands in shock. "They wanted me to help them. But there were too many. I would have died if I tried to help them all."

"_Why did you not help the ones you could?"_

"I didn't know how," Anakin said miserably. "If I knew…but then, I didn't have the time either. I couldn't save any of them."

"_That is not something new to you, Anakin Solo. You have failed to save many before. What makes this time different?"_

Anakin closed his eyes as his tears crystalized. "I was scared. I wanted to help them. But I didn't have the time, I didn't know how. Instead of doing something I…I panicked. I killed them all."

"_They were just ghosts of the past. Already dead. From their whispers, did you learn anything?"_

"I did."

"_And what did you learn?"_

Anakin swallowed painfully. "There is a reason why they existed for so long. Why there is no Jedi equivalent to this or the orb on Yavin IV. Things at peace, content with their lot in life, disappear. But the stronger emotions will remain."

"_And your emotions? If you should do this again?"_

Anakin was now absently walking across the bridge. The skin on his feet was tearing because of how cold the metal panels were, but he did not feel it. His eyes were practically frozen shut, but the Force let him see. His suffering let him know that he was still alive. That he could still accomplish what he desired. "I would do the same. I had no other choice. If I did not do what I did, they would have overwhelmed me, and I would have died."

_"Do you fear death? It is only a return to the Force. A rejoining of a fragment with the whole."_

"If I am dead, those who rely on me will suffer as well. It does not matter if Jaina, Jacen, and Tahiri no longer care. _I_ still care. My death will prevent me from protecting them."

_"Once you are one with the Force, you could do so much more than your body will allow."_

Anakin forced himself to trudge on, fatigue touching the very core of his being. He was so cold now he no longer felt the rest of his body.

He reached the other side of the bridge and stumbled through an airlock. It was only marginally warmer on the other side, with artificial gravity keeping him just tied down to the floor. The first thing he noticed was that the room was completely round and made of metal. It almost looked like a dueling ring. The next thing he noticed was his lightsaber. It was suspended by some sort of field directly to his side.

Discarding the vibroblade, with a frost-bitten hand, Anakin removed the lightsaber. Its warm weight familiar in his otherwise numb hands. He was still viewing the world through his Force-sight and when his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the saber, the lambent crystal pulsated.

At once, everything went dark.

Anakin was aware of the world around him, but now, he realized, he was seeing it through the senses of the lambent. There was nothing Yuuzhan Vong in the room, so it was as blind as he had once been. He disconnected himself from the crystal, and when he did, his normal Force-sight returned.

Three figures waited for him.

His sluggish mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing, but he was too exhausted, in too much pain to give it much thought. He couldn't comprehend how they were in the room with him.

"Jaina? Jacen? Tahiri?" Anakin croaked. It was them, but they looked older. Much older. How long had he been on the asteroid? His brother and sister were in standard Jedi robes, and Tahiri was decked out in Yuuzhan Vong armor.

"You're pathetic, Anakin," Tahiri spat at him, her lightsaber humming to life. "Look at you!"

"Like death warmed over," Jaina agreed, her purple blade similarly igniting.

"We told you to give up, Anakin. But apparently you still haven't learned anything." Jacen's voice was just as condescending as ever.

After everything that he had just went through, Anakin felt a rare spike of anger towards his brother. "Eat bantha podoo, Jacen. You're such a self-righteous hypocrite when it comes to the Force. Sure, I caused some deaths, but you caused many more because you were afraid to act!"

"You have to think before you act, Anakin. Not rush off with only a half-assed plan and a lightsaber," Jaina said in defense of her twin. "Stopping you now will prevent you from needlessly sacrificing the lives of other innocents in the future."

"What?" Anakin rasped in disbelief. "You can't be…"

Jaina came at him first, her blade slashing at him without warning. Anakin twisted to the side, frantically raising his blade to block her follow-up attacks. "Jaina! Wait!"

"Time for talk is over, Little Brother," Jaina said. "Let me tell you that I hate you for making me do this, but it's the only way!"

Anakin dodged another attack, back-pedaling rapidly. He glanced back at his sister and could see wisps of dark-side energy flowing from her. Her hate pierced him as effectively as any lightsaber could. Just as Anakin was about to surrender to his sister, another lightsaber blade nearly decapitated him. Instead, it created a burn across his back, cutting away the last of his shirt.

Anakin weakly flailed at his new attacker, realizing that Jacen had joined in the fight. "Wait! Please!"

"No more waiting." Jacen said calmly, driving an elbow into Anakin's stomach.

Anakin collapsed to the ground, in too much pain to fight back. He expected the killing blow to come at any moment, and wasn't disappointed when someone grabbed his hair and jerk his head back. What did surprise him, however, was who was standing over him.

It was Tahiri. As shock registered across his face, Tahiri let out a mocking laughter. "Why so surprised, Solo? After all these years, did you think I would take your little running away act any better than last time?"

"That's not why I'm surprised," Anakin managed through chapped lips. The Tahiri holding his head back was literally seeped in the dark side, flickering back and forth between the Force and the edge of his Vong-sense.

"You're the last, Anakin," Tahiri said tilting her chin back. "The last person I will ever allow to break my heart. The _only _person who will break my heart. You've taught me what betrayal feels like. What it feels like to have your feelings spat on and thrown back in your face. And now, you die."

Seeing her blade close in, something within Anakin snapped. Anger. Despair. The feelings he had absorbed in the previous chamber crashing down on him. He channeled those feelings into his muscles, wanting more than anything to live.

Running on pure, animalistic instinct, Anakin summoned his lightsaber back into his hand. Just before Tahiri's saber connected with his head, his own blade lanced out and burned right through her throat. With a wordless gasp, Tahiri fell to the ground, dead.

Jaina and Jacen, who had been standing off to the side to watch, quickly re-engaged their younger brother. Anakin whirled around, summoning Tahiri's lightsaber into the hand of his broken arm. He knocked aside Jaina's blade with his good hand, and then decapitated his sister almost automatically with the other.

Jacen leaped backwards and summoned Jaina's blade into his free hand. "I always knew that I would have to be the one to stop you. Look what you did, Anakin. Your own sister. Tahiri. Is there no length your ego won't take you?"

Anakin stared, horror struck at the corpses of two of the most important women in his life. "Why…why are you attacking me!"

"To prevent you from ruining this galaxy," Jacen said, anger reflecting in every syllable. "Master Skywalker knew that you would become a threat. The three of us, as one final favor to you, decided to see if you were worth redeeming." Jacen motioned to the bodies. "Apparently you aren't."

"This is your doing, isn't it, Jacen," Anakin said tiredly. "You even told me yourself that you were jealous of me. I can't believe you would go this far."

"Don't turn it around on me, Little Brother. You're the one with the hero-complex. You just weren't ever the hero you thought you were." Jacen lunged at Anakin in a corkscrew maneuver, purple and green blades scything through the air.

Anakin, with the one-armed handicap despite having two sabers, did his best to keep himself from engaging his brother. Yet, Jacen was relentless. Twin blades flashed again and again. Anakin's good arm was burned. His side branded. His own feeble attacks brushed aside or seemingly ineffective against his old brother. Another strike of Jacen's saber, and the last of Anakin's clothing flared to incandescence.

Anakin collapsed to his knees, desperately trying to fight Jacen off. It had to all be a nightmare. It couldn't be happening. One blow sent Tahiri's lightsaber flying out of his hand. A kick caused his own to clatter away.

Jacen placed a lightsaber on either side of Anakin's neck. Anakin's flesh hissed as the energy from the blades got close, the buzz loud in his ears. "Good bye, Anakin. As you can see, the galaxy has gotten along just fine without you."

Anakin used the last of his concentration to remotely control one of his lost lightsabers. It speared through Jacen's chest with the speed of a repeater bolt, dropping the older Solo instantly. Anakin pulled out of his Force-sight as he heard his older brother's body thud lifelessly to the ground.

His own strength spent, naked and bloodied, Anakin sagged to the ground. He lay between the bodies of the three people he had cared about the most, reaching out to hold the hands of the two nearest him. He couldn't believe what had just occurred. What he had just done. Agony swelled in his chest, and Anakin let out a whimpering sob.

"_Now, Anakin Solo. Do you wish to die?"_

Anakin nodded once, his consciousness leaving him as he surrendered to the bliss a deep sleep would bring him.

Though Anakin was not aware of it, a cloaked figure stepped into the chamber and knelt by him, placing a pale, bony hand across his forehead. "Then die you shall, young hero. From this moment forward, Anakin Solo shall cease to exist as a Jedi. That Anakin died the moment you struck down your brother. When you awaken, you will be reborn. From the Jedi, you have learned pleasure, peace, and prosperity. Here, you shall learn emptiness, desperation, despair, and hate. And in the future, young Solo, from the Sith you will learn what it means to have the power to accomplish anything and everything you desire. But now is not the time. Now, you shall rest. For there are great things in store for you, and I, Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith, cannot wait to see them unfold."

[X] [X]

When Anakin next awoke, he realized his head was resting in someone's lap and that they were resting a hand on his forehead.

"Good nap?" The voice of Alema Rar, unusually soft and gentle, asked.

"Alema?"

"Yeah."

"Where…where are we?"

"On an asteroid with one heck of a teacher."

"Oh." Anakin paused as a cascade of emotion rushed through him. "So it wasn't a dream."

"I wish it was," Alema's voice was hoarse.

Anakin finally opened his eyes and saw the Twi'lek staring down at him. Her face was gaunt and haunted, her green eyes tinged with flecks of yellow.

"I really wish it was," Alema repeated, pained.

They were alone in the darkened room, illuminated by a single, blue, glow-pannel, with memories both would rather forget. Memories that caused an empty, hollow feeling in Anakin's chest. Yet, after the initial surge of emotion, he found that what he had just experienced didn't really hurt him. It was like being stabbed in the same place over and over again. Eventually the knife ran out of material to cut, or the nerves in the area became completely deadened. There was nothing else left for Anakin to feel hurt over. There was just a gnawing absence where his heart had once been.

Slowly, he shifted until he was seated next to Alema. Her hand quickly found his again and squeezed hard, as if she was trying to assure herself that he was really there. It was the first time Anakin had ever seen Alema look so vulnerable, so scared, so in pain that she wasn't even bothering to hide it. Though both he and Alema could still feel the Force, they had cut themselves off from the rest of the galaxy, from any other potential source of hurt. It was a self-preservation instinct that neither were keen to reverse anytime soon.

Anakin returned her gesture, suddenly finding himself with a similar need for the warmth and comfort of the touch of another. For something other than the painful cold he had felt. Their feelings of loss and loneliness lessened by the presence of the other.

They were in a room with two bunks, a fresher, and not much else. They weren't wearing much else either. They were wrapped in bacta patches, with only a single strip of cloth to preserve their modesty. It was still bitterly cold in the room, but livable enough after everything they had experienced.

"Fine place I picked to visit, huh," Anakin managed faintly.

"Heck, this is nothing," Alema tried to smile gamely, but failed and bowed her head. "And I thought my head couldn't get any more screwed up than it already was."

"Hey, we're all breakable sometimes," Anakin said softly, feeling her lean against his shoulder. His words echoing in his mind as he reflected on his own traumatic experiences. "What matters is how we put ourselves back together."

Alema turned her head up to look at him. Green eyes, so different than the ones he was used to seeing, reflecting pain and madness. "And if you become so broken, you can't find the right pieces? If you keep on breaking, and breaking until there's nothing left?"

Anakin leaned down, resting his forehead on her warmer-than-human skin. It occurred to him in some part of his mind that this was the closest he had ever been with the Twi'lek Jedi. And yet, he found that he didn't care. That her companionship and wellbeing was suddenly worth more to him than all the credits in the galaxy. "Then you let another in. Someone you trust. To help you. It's what friends are…"

Alema reached up and pulled Anakin's head down so that their lips met. Their lips touched, and the horror and pain they experienced echoed through the faint Force bond they had. The two slowly lowered themselves onto the bunk they were sitting on, still embracing. Eyes closed.

The kiss grew heated as Anakin's own experiences reverberated and harmonized with Alema's. Fearing death. Wanting to live. To feel something other than pain. Than terror. Having your worst fears assuaged by the one person they knew wouldn't hurt them. The one person who was suffering just like they were. Anything to fill in the emptiness their experiences had created.

The sensations seemed all the more intense, like every fiber of their being had developed a heightened sense of awareness.

The slight spiciness of alien lips.

The protected, safe feeling of being wrapped in his powerful Force presence, in his strong arms.

Small hands running up and down his back, the warm weight of her lekku twitching under his hands.

Skin on skin.

Hearts beating.

The pain and terror dissolving.

For a moment, nothing else existed but the other.

Seconds ticked by before their lips eventually parted. Their breath came out in small puffs of vapor in the cold room as they kept their arms in a loose grip around the other.

"Wow," Alema whispered softly, a hand gently reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Alema," Anakin swallowed, feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm…"

"Shhhh…."Alema pressed a finger to his lips, green eyes glittering softly. "I know, but please don't say it. Can't we just pretend for a little bit? Pretend that we could be something more? That I could ever mean more to you than just a friend?"

"Alema," Anakin murmured, his eyes softening at the pain he felt flowing out from her. This close to her, he could sense her unshielded thoughts. She missed her sister, wanted something, anything to stop the pain. Whatever had happened to her had first built up her anger towards the Yuuzhan Vong, and then stripped it away so that all Alema was left with was an aching feeling of loss. Of need.

"Okay…okay."

He lowered his head and they kissed again. After everything they had gone through, every waking moment of terror and agony, it was just the two of them.

Two frightened teenagers in a darkened room with only each other for comfort.

[X] [X]

Anakin and Alema wore the black robes that had been provided for them and ventured outside of the room. They had eaten the few bites of food provided and could feel someone in the Force summoning them. They followed their instincts until they found themselves in another common room of sorts, filled with only three chairs in the middle. One of the chairs was already occupied.

"Brisha Syo," Alema recognized the woman instantly, but also realized that she could not only feel her in the Force, but that the woman was Force-sensitive as well.

"Jedi Rar, Solo," the woman in the dark life-preserving suit greeted. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Alema yelled, she thrust out her hand and Brisha was lifted into the air by her throat. "How do you think I feel you kriffing schutta! You used my master against me! My sister against me! You made me want to die! You made me beg for death! Again and again, but you still weren't pleased! In many ways, I did die! You _dare_ asked me how I feel!"

Despite Alema's outburst, Anakin did nothing to intervene. He too felt anger towards the woman for manipulating him, for using his own feelings, doubts, and fears against him.

Alema made a gesture, and Brisha was hurled across the room. The other woman, however, landed gracefully on her feet. "Are you finished?"

"You! You want to know how we feel? Then…"

"You both feel empty. Alone and frightened. But also strong, yes?" Brisha cut Alema off. "You have the Force, yet you keep yourself isolated from the rest of the galaxy for fear of pain. You have each other, yet are content with the lie you have created. Anything to stave off the loneliness, to minimize the pain that comes with a relationship of any sorts."

Both teens stared at Brisha. "How?..."

"The name for what you are feeling is _freedom_," Brisha said, smiling behind her mask. "Free to do as you desire. To make your own choices without the expectations of the rest of the galaxy."

"Some freedom," Anakin snorted. "You torture us, have us play your sick games. Take away our Force powers and force us to earn it back. Isolate us here on this asteroid."

"Released you from the burdens you carried. From an antiquated view of the Force which was only contributing to your unhappiness," Brisha said calmly. "I opened your eyes to the truth about yourselves. Showed you the abyss that lies within you, the one you feared to stare into yourselves. You survived, this dangerous and deadly place while completely powerless, drowning in your own rage and doubts. I have taken you past your limits, and are the two of you not stronger for it? Tell me, after everything you just experienced, will anyone or thing truly be able to hurt you as I have?"

"You say that like pain is a good thing. You sound like a Vong." Alema scoffed. "And what's so dangerous about this place? It's an abandoned asteroid."

"An asteroid filled with what you would call the dark side." Brisha resumed her seat and motioned for the two to fill the other chairs. Anakin took a seat, but Alema remained standing behind him. "Is what you have seen and experienced not an exemplar of the dark side? Is this not what you have been taught to fear so much: aggression, violence, hate, passion? You have been taught that the dark side is more natural, easier than the light. But now that you have plunged into the deepest of depths, were you weakened or strengthened by your experience?"

"We were made stronger," Anakin admitted.

"And what of this 'dark side'?" Brisha pressed. "Was it everything you thought it was? Was it worth hobbling yourselves, ignoring a part of who you are, all this time?"

"I understand the Force much better now," Anakin said, his blue eyes sharply analyzing the Force sensitive woman in front of him. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that she had done everything for his and Alema's benefit. At the same time though, she obviously knew things that most Jedi didn't. This was a chance to learn more about the Force through someone who had grown up outside of the Jedi Order. Someone who wasn't scared of, what many might consider, the darker aspects of the Force. "I'm also more convinced than ever that there is no dark or light side of the Force. Was what you did to us dark? No. Despite the pain and suffering, you wanted us to learn about feelings Jedi are taught to suppress, to fear. Is this asteroid filled with the dark side? The darker emotions of people once living, maybe. And when those emotions combined with the Force, it left a physical impression. A true Jedi has to know more than what they call the light side, don't they? They have to at least understand and accept their darker emotions. Otherwise those emotions will control and overwhelm them."

"Very good," Brisha inclined her head. "And have you accepted your 'darker' emotions?"

Anakin regarded Brisha neutrally. "I'm sure you'll be more than willing to help me in that regard."

Brisha smiled mysteriously and tilted her head forward slightly. Her eyes then darted to Alema. "And you, Jedi Rar?"

Alema glanced to Anakin. "If he's in, I'm in."

"It will be painful. As my master has taught me, no lesson is truly learned until it has been purchased with pain."

"Then we've already made our down payment, haven't we?" Alema's eyes glittered with excitement as she took a seat in the unoccupied chair.

"You have indeed," Brisha said. "Then I welcome the two of you as your teacher and your student."

Anakin inclined his head. "We are honored, Master."

[X] Chapter End [X]

A\N: And we enter a brief hiatus on that note…

This_ is_ an A/T story, so don't worry, Anakin and Tahiri get back together for good... eventually. Anakin and Alema still have one more chapter together in the intermission after Rebel Stand, before they rejoin the rest of the cast in Destiny's Way.

I'd definitely appreciate any reviews during the break. Let me know what you think of the story so far, your favorite parts, NJO characters you want to see more of, constructive criticism is fine too. Another big thanks to all who continue to review.

I'm currently starting chapter 35 of the story, the penultimate chapter of a very AU Book One of the Force Heretic Trilogy. I pretty much dropped Book One's entire storyline and replaced it with my own and a heavily modified version of Book Two's storyline. My version of the Trilogy is coming out to be slightly longer than I expected, so it will probably take this story to somewhere between chapter 45 and 50. Which means the final chapter count of the story will definitely be closer to 60. Hence my request for reviews during the small break...I could definitely use the motivation.

Until next time, this is Origami Fish signing off.


	16. Rebel Stand

**Sixteen**

*(0)* *(0)*

_Pyria System_

Jaina hung her head; reaching desperately out to the one person she knew she'd never feel again. Her little brother was dead.

Dead.

Two weeks had past and the word still twisted her gut as if a vibroblade had been shoved into it. One moment she felt him, and the next, his Force presence was simply gone; a gaping wound in her soul. There was no other explanation for what could have happened. Somehow, somewhere in the merciless darkness of the galaxy, her brother lay cold and lifeless.

The resounding victory over the Yuuzhan Vong commander's first attack felt empty and insignificant in comparison. She hadn't celebrated. Hadn't shared a smile or a glass with the rest of her squadron. Instead of alcohol, she filled herself with guilt. She had promised herself that, one way or another, she would get her little brother out of this damned war and make sure he was alive and happy. But all her efforts had all been for naught.

What made his death worse was that she had felt the same things he had experienced during his last moments of life. Their sibling bond had flared to intense levels, as if Anakin had been desperately trying to draw as much strength from her as possible. That, despite the distance, it had almost been as if she had been right there along side him. Feeling and seeing as he did. His last moments had been full of terror, of pain; on a level Jaina didn't even think Anakin could feel. Raw, unfiltered fear. Blinding flashes of agony so strong that even Tahiri had doubled over, green eyes wide with panic and terror.

The way Tahiri had screamed Anakin's name when he suddenly disappeared from the Force still haunted Jaina. The sheer level of misery and loneliness leaking through the younger teen's mental shields made it clear just how badly she was suffering. It had taken a full week after Anakin's disappearance from the Force for Tahiri to even leave his quarters. During that time, Tahiri hadn't emerged for meals or said a single word. She would have wasted away had Mara not personally brought meals to her.

The one time Jaina had looked in on the younger teen, Tahiri had been curled up in a ball in Anakin's bunk, his clothes overly large on her small form. Her green eyes vacant, her face blank. That had been enough for Jaina's own eyes to fill with tears, and the brown-haired Jedi hadn't had the strength to look at Tahiri after that.

Despite everything though, a distraught Tahiri had reaffirmed her commitment to the Coruscant mission and had left with Wraith Squadron only three short days ago. She had left with a listless expression in her eyes, something that the more veteran soldiers had easily recognized; her soul had died and her body was just waiting to catch up. Tahiri wouldn't abandon the Freed Ones. It was a project she and Anakin had started, and Tahiri had told others that she had wanted to see the project through until the end. Jaina was only afraid of what 'the end' entailed.

Jaina abandoned her futile efforts and forced her emotions back into a box. Now wasn't the time to dwell on what she couldn't change

She angled her X-wing out from beneath the _Rebel Dream_, her shieldmates following. The long, triangle profile of the Imperial Star Destroyer whooshed by in an instant.

"All right, here's the plan," she said, clearing her throat slightly. "We go in looking like we're going to punch into the center of their formation, but instead we turn to starboard and skirt along its edge. As each target comes up, we concentrate fire on it, just like those drills we did. Ready?"

Kyp's voice was smooth, with a hint of concern: "Always ready when you are, Goddess."

"I am ready as well, Goddess," Jag acknowledged.

Jaina knew that the fact Jag had responded verbally instead of a regular click of the comlink was his way of showing his worry for her. And in a way, his voice did give her some amount of reassurance. She fought back tears again as their shield-trio approached the enemy fighters.

"Fire and break."

Jaina's shield-trio was meant, as usual, to be a decoy. While the coralskippers and their supporting craft focused on trying to kill her, the _Mon Mothma_ would carry out the mission of escorting the reinforcements and civilian cargo vessels through a dovin basal mine field.

As another coralskipper burned from the combined laser burst of two X-wings and a clawcraft, Jaina found her concentration straying again. Memories of a younger Anakin in her mind, happily smiling as he tried to solve the latest puzzle Jacen and herself had gotten him. He hadn't done much of either in the last couple of years. The war had ensured that the only puzzles that were available for him to solve were ones that were life or death. Now he wouldn't ever smile or indulge in hers and Jacen's silly challenges ever again.

"Goddess, be advised, a coralskipper has marked you," Jag's voice snapped her out of her thoughts just in time.

Jaina nudged her X-wing and barely avoided the missile that had been fired at her. She looped around and proceeded to pound the stuffing out of the coralskipper who had dared shoot at her. Both Kyp and Jag joined in once they got their own targeting solutions, and another coralskipper soon floated about in ruins.

Jaina mentally berated herself. She didn't need to add to anyone's grief by getting herself killed. As she sent her fighter back towards the _Rebel Dream_, in the distance, the _Mon Mothma_ began her part of the mission.

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

Mara Jade Skywalker, Jedi Master, walked point with her apprentice, meters ahead of the rest of the party.

Part of her reason for keeping Tahiri up front with her was to watch over her. The other part was because they were both wearing Yuuzhan Vong armor and the same faux-ooglith masquer they had worn during the mission to save Shaeri. Having someone who knew the Yuuzhan Vong language at her side was useful if they ran into any Yuuzhan Vong patrols, even if they had all been given tizowryms; the Yuuzhan Vong version for a translator. Who knew if the tizowrym could pick up on Yuuzhan Vong slang or hidden meanings behind seemingly innocuous words. Mara didn't want to go ask a Yuuzhan Vong warrior how his father was and later find out she had just insulted his family.

A sidelong glance at her apprentice revealed nothing but the stoic expression on Tahiri's Wraith-manufactured ooglith masquer.

"I'm fine," Tahiri said curtly, having sensed Mara's concerned gaze.

"Of course you are," Mara replied evenly.

She knew the last thing Tahiri wanted was pity. It was the last thing Mara wanted too. The death of Anakin had hit her just as hard. Even worse because Mara also felt the pain Luke was feeling at his loss. Their only consolation was that Ben was safely tucked away, far from any harm. She and Luke got through the pain together, and then focused on putting the rest of their family back together. She couldn't even imagine what Leia or Jaina were going through. She knew well enough what her young apprentice was feeling.

After Anakin's death, Tahiri had gone through the usual denial, anger, and grief. But then seemed to just kill her emotions altogether. She had distanced herself from everyone else, lessened any Force bonds she might have had. Just like Jaina had become, Tahiri was suddenly afraid to let anyone in, to open herself up for the possibility of getting hurt again.

Mara gestured at a nearby building. "Think we should break here for now? It's sheltered and out of the way."

The building in question was an abandoned bar; its shelves long emptied of their contents. A landing pad from one of the upper stories had crashed through the roof of the structure, creating debris that would provide additional cover if they were attacked.

Tahiri gave an uncaring shrug and unslung her pack from over her shoulders. The rest of their group, both Yuuzhan Vong and those who looked like Yuuzhan Vong, arrived shortly after. A dozen Freed Ones were on the mission, in addition to some of Wraith Squadron, Jan Ors, Danni Quee, and Jedi Masters Jaden Korr and Kyle Katarn. While the New Republic members of the group wore the false Yuuzhan Vong faces and artificial Vong armor—designed to look and feel like the real thing—the Freed Ones were dressed up in the outfits they had worn when they were still Shamed.

The group of New Republic infiltrators had been integrating Freed Ones, in small numbers, with the Shamed population in the numerous lambent fields and grutchin enclosures that dotted the Vong-shaped surface of Coruscant. Most of the Freed Ones, Taan included, had already said their goodbyes and rejoined their less fortunate brethren. With the knowledge that a major Yuuzhan Vong slave-field was nearby, thanks to information from a group of Coruscanti survivors, the last Freed Ones were likewise preparing to leave.

Mara took a swig of water as she watched the others take a few moments rest. The vongforming of Coruscant had left the air barely breathable, the temperature humid and uncomfortable. The survivors they had come across were just barely getting by, the degrading air quality dealing a serious blow to their morale. The Wraiths Bhindi Drayson and Baljos Arnjak had already broken off and stayed behind with one of the larger groups of survivors, hoping to both gather intelligence and teach the others how to better survive until help arrived.

As the others took the moment of rest to glance about the ruined landscape, Mara couldn't help but overhear the distress in Danni's voice as she debated in low tones with Jaden, Jan, and Kyle.

"You still think we can end this war in a peaceful way?" Jaden said, a note of anger in his voice as he gestured towards the corpses of several children, huddled together in the lobby of a nearby burnt-out appartment. "After everything the Vong have done? After all the people they've killed? They don't even know the meaning of mercy. Their word for peace is submission; what does that tell you about them? I know my Jedi training tells me otherwise, but it's hard not to think about them as a bunch of warmongering savages when I look at _that_."

"And what would _we_ be if _we_ tried to force the Yuuzhan Vong to submit to us?" Danni said, not backing down from the senior Jedi. "How would you like it if the entire galaxy viewed the Jedi through the actions of Vader or the Sith? Or believed this entire galaxy shared the same views as Borsk Fey'lya or Pwoe? Just because their leaders have led them down one path doesn't mean they're all bad. I mean, just look at the Freed Ones. War is all the Yuuzhan Vong know, all their leadership will respond to; but if we give them another option, a chance at a life outside of the endless circle of violence, wouldn't that be better?"

"Danni, their leaders hardly gave the people of Coruscant a chance," Jan said. She, like many others, had lost good friends when Coruscant fell, and didn't take kindly to watching her home galaxy go up in flames at the hands of religious fanatics. "Look around you. Sure we can take the high road and extend an offer of peace, but for the sake of the trillions who have already died, should we really let their murders go unpunished? If the only allies from their culture that we can get are the garbage men and gardeners, that's not saying much for the rest of their civilization. Who's to say they won't restart the war once they rebuild? If we want to make sure the Yuuzhan Vong aren't a threat anymore, a complete military victory is the only way."

"Master Katarn," Danni entreated the other Jedi Master. "Please tell me you don't believe that as well. The Yuuzhan Vong are people, just like you and me. Only they've been led astray by a few corrupt individuals. It's like the Empire when it was under the Emperor and Vader. Or the…"

Kyle held up a hand. "It's okay Danni. I agree with you. As someone who knows what the dark side truly feels like…" He trailed off and wrapped an arm around Jan. The pilot smiled whimsically at him and leaned against his chest. "I've done my fair share of thinking when it's come to this war. It's okay to feel angry about what the Yuuzhan Vong have done. Even enraged by the actions of their leaders. But we can't judge them as a whole. If even one or two of them want peace, then we should be open-minded enough to give them that opportunity. Perhaps, when enough of them see that peace is possible, the war can be ended without any further loss of life. It may just start with the garbage men and gardeners, but who knows where it will go from there. I may not share Danni's appreciation of their culture or technology, but the Yuuzhan Vong should at least be given that chance. The New Republic and the Jedi Order sure don't want this war to continue. So if we can end it some other way, I'm all for it."

"There you go, being all Jedi-like again," Jan sighed, patting his arm. "You just might make a proper Jedi yet."

Mara's attention was directed elsewhere when Tahiri abruptly stood and peered into the darkness of the building they were camping out in front of.

"Tahiri?" Mara reached for her lightsaber hidden within her pack.

Tahiri didn't respond, instead the younger Jedi peeled off her Vong-face and took several steps past the threshold, into the building. Mara motioned for Kyle to take her place and hastily moved to the teen's side. "Tahiri, what's wrong?"

Tahiri was focused on something. No, not something, Mara realized; someone. Feeling her heart miss a beat, Mara saw the form of someone who eerily resembled a younger Anakin, slumped in a corner booth. A brief check on her apprentice revealed the heartbreak in Tahiri's eyes.

The blond teen took several rushed steps to the slumped figure, a hand frantically searching for a pulse. Almost at once, the figure stirred.

"Who…?"

"You're safe now," Tahiri whispered faintly, giving the young kid some of her food rations.

The boy ate the food greedily, as if he hadn't had any in a very long time. Once the food was gone, he stared at Tahiri and Mara in distrust.

"Who are you?"

"We're Jedi," Tahiri said. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we told you who we are?" Mara said, raising an eyebrow.

The look on Mara's face appeared to have worked, because the boy cowed and answered Tahiri's question. "My name is Tarc. Tarc Kether."

"Why do you have his face?" Tahiri's voice came out in a broken whisper, her first sign of emotion in a long while.

Tarc regarded Tahiri inquisitively, intelligent blue eyes glittering. "You mean Anakin Solo's? That guy who was on the HoloNet?"

"Yes, him," Mara placed a comforting hand on Tahiri's shoulder.

"That guy ruined my life," Tarc said mutinously. "If it wasn't for him, my mother and sister would have been able to get off this rock. Now, they're both dead."

"How was he responsible?" Mara frowned.

"This woman, she said she was a senator, promised to get them off if I let her make me look like Anakin. She said I'd be well taken care of. Then, I overheard her receiving news that Anakin Solo had survived his mission. The next day, the senator said I wasn't needed any more and left me in the streets. I tried to find my family again, but the bombs had already started falling. I found their bodies in one of the queues that led to the escaping transport. An explosion had killed them all."

"This senator, her name wouldn't be Viqi Shesh?"

"That's her," Tarc grumbled. "So, my family's dead. I'm stuck on this planet. And I don't even have my face any more. All because that stupid Anakin Solo lived through whatever mission he was on. It'd be better off if he had just di…"

"You don't want to finish that sentence," Mara said quickly. Tahiri, however, had already turned away and stalked back out of the building.

"What's with her?"

"She was his girlfriend."

"'Was'?"

"Anakin Solo, the man you hate, my nephew, recently died." Mara said icily

Tarc's jaw snapped shut. But then he tilted his head back defiantly. "So who cares? If he had died sooner, I would be with my family on some other planet by now."

Mara inclined her head, fighting back less-than-Jedi-like feelings. In the end, she detached her water canteen and gave it to the boy. "Here. Try to stay out of the Vong's sight."

Tarc gripped the canteen tightly. "Fine. I see how it is. You Jedi are all the same. I hope the Vong-Jedi kills you then."

Mara had taken a few steps to leave, paused. "What?"

Tarc stood, smirking. He knew he would be able to use his knowledge as leverage to escape the planet. "The Vong-Jedi. It's like one of those scar heads, only she can do what you Jedi can. I saw her lift up a girl and snap her neck, and she didn't even touch her. Good luck with her."

"Oh, no," Mara shook her head. Using the Force, she lifted Tarc off the ground.

"Hey!"

"First tell me where this 'Vong-Jedi' is."

"Promise to take me with you when you leave this planet and I will." Tarc replied defiantly.

Mara saw a flicker of her deceased nephew in Tarc and her resolve flickered out. She set the boy back down and nodded. "If you tell us where the Vong-Jedi is, I'll make sure you're on our escape flight out of here."

"Deal."

"Come on out. That way you only have to say it once."

*(0)* *(0)*

_Palanhi System_

Ganner Rhysode never truly considered himself heroic. Though it was an image he more than encouraged, he believed that the title of hero was reserved for people who had accomplished much greater than anything he was capable of.

Luke Skywalker, slayer of the first Death Star and the reason for the existence of the New Jedi Order: hero. Booster Terrik, a smuggler with a conscience who personally risks himself to save countless children: hero. Anakin Solo, co-founder of an entirely new order of Vong, Jedi extraordinaire, and master of impossible plans: hero. But he, Ganner Rhysode, blessed only with good looks and a quick tongue, was not.

It was with those thoughts in mind that he wondered why he was responding to the distress call he had received. He had been minding his own business and looking forward to his next interview with the Galactic Star, when its newly made chief reporter contacted him over the HoloNet. At first Ganner had been happy to hear from the Twi'lek reporter. But her news had quickly destroyed that happiness.

Apparently, his success at wooing the audience of the Galactic Star had made it Peace Brigade target Number One. The Galactic Star's headquarters, located on the banking world of Palanhi, had already been subject to several firebombings.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

A delegation of Peace Brigaders, led by the Commander General Rinmek, had paid a visit to the president of the planet with an ultimatum. The president had five days to cease all aid to the New Republic forces at Borleias or the Yuuzhan Vong would see to it that someone with better judgment would take control of the system.

Strategically important for both its location and resources, the Palanhi system was an eleven planet system orbiting a yellow star. Of these planets, five provided a wide variety of minerals and raw materials, while several more provided tabanna or other useful gases. The people of Palanhi didn't process these raw goods, but instead sold them and the mining rights to other companies. This made the planet very rich. This surplus of resources was partially why the planet of Palanhi, third planet from the sun, had such a successful history as a banking planet. And where the banking sector prospered, so too did the other businesses on the planet. Local companies, such as the Galactic Star, greatly benefited from this wealth as it enabled them to set up com-relays and ease connections throughout the Core and Colony worlds.

This wealth enabled the people of Palanhi to afford a small fleet of the latest ships, and had allowed them to be one of the largest supporters of the forces holding Borleias. So with their wealth and mercenary armada, it looked at first as if the people of Palanhi were going to send the Peace Brigaders back to Ylesia in a box.

Unfortunately, a cabal of generals decided that the pro-New Republic president was needlessly endangering the people of Palanhi with his continued support of a doomed government, and decided that starting a civil war was the best option. A few assassinations and acts of terrorism later, and the forces loyal to the president were now facing off against the forces loyal to the generals, in a scene that was very much reminiscent of the recent fighting on Hapes. The main difference being that the resistance against the generals was being led by a force made up mostly of civilians and refugees. The president had only his personal guard on his side, which was the only reason why the president had control of the capital planet.

Now, with a Yuuzhan Vong capital ship several days out, the planet was in danger of completely going over to the Yuuzhan Vong. And that was bad news for more reasons than one. Situated on the Namadii Corridor—the same hyperspace route which the Pyria system was a part of—the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong and their allies, meant that not only was the aid coming out of the system in danger, but one of the main hyperspace routes with which the refugees were using to escape the Core and Colony worlds was also on the verge of being cut off.

Which was why Ganner was initially puzzled as to what made the powers-to-be think he was the best choice for the job.

He asked and got an answer.

The explanation had been relatively simple.

There was just no one else available.

The first people they would have gone to to take care of the situation, Han and Leia, were out playing diplomats in the Vankalay system. The others were all similarly busy. Luke had to stay behind to help coordinate all things Force-related. Mara and Danni were on Coruscant. Lowbacca and Tesar were part of Wild Knight squadron with Master Saba Sebatyne as its leader. Corran Horn had renewed his position with Rogue Squadron. Jaina and Jacen were needed to bait the Vong. And Ganner's preferred hero of choice, Anakin Solo, had rejoined the Force.

"Time to step up and be the hero, Ganner," Ganner muttered as the blue lights of hyperspace snapped together and the darkness of real space filled his cockpit.

From what Pal'iva had told him, the generals held all the planets in the system save for the three closest to the sun, the third being the capital planet of Palanhi.

This was both good and bad.

Good, because with the full support of the capital planet, Ganner could hope to negotiate some type of cease fire or convince the generals of the error in their decision making.

Bad, because the four of the outer planets of the system were gas giants whose gravity profiles pulled any and all ships out of hyperspace. Said gas giants were also part of the 'other planets in the system' that the cabal of generals had control of.

As soon as he fully emerged from hyperspace, his astromech let out a screech of terror.

"A mine field?" Ganner said in disbelief, pulling hard on the pilot's yoke to avoid a collision. Of course the mine had to be one of the tracking kind. His random course to avoid the mine picked up another four. "Not fair!"

His astromech let out another squeal.

"I know that there's a missile lock on us! I can't do anything about it at the moment!" Ganner yelled, spotting a gunboat emerging from the swirl gas cloud of the planet off to his side.

The alarms of his X-wing blared, indicating the missile had been fired. Seeing the swirl mass of the gas giant above him, an idea came to him.

Ganner sent his X-wing into a spinning, dizzying, climb, forcing the missile to slam into the collection of mines he had gathered. Before the explosion died, Ganner made a beeline for the gas giant the gunboat had emerged from. He hadn't sensed anyone else in the clouds, so hopefully he could get there and hide out and make the gunboat think that the blast had killed him.

He dove beneath the swirling mass of clouds. His sensors going dead from the interference of the heavily ionized atmosphere. He also nearly died of shock when he realized just what was below the cloud layer. The reason he hadn't been able to sense anyone was because these particular individuals couldn't be seen through the Force.

Several dozen rock-like ships were powered down within the swirls of gas. Or at least Ganner hoped they were powered down. There was no mistaking the profiles of several Yuuzhan Vong corvette analogs, three slave ships, a frigate, and five troop transports.

"They're already here," Ganner groaned, leaning back in his seat.

*(0)* *(0)*

_Borleias_

Jaina dismounted from the ladder and stepped away from her fighter. Waiting for her at the exit to the hangar was the last person she wanted to see.

"Zekk," Jaina said curtly and walked right past him. Though they had had several meals together, as fellow Twin Suns pilots of course, and had normalized their friendship, Anakin's death had remained her just how painful relationships could be. Especially Jedi relationships. The last thing she wanted was for Zekk to break her heart, or worse, for her to break his. If they weren't together, her death wouldn't hurt him as badly, and his wouldn't hurt her.

Or at least that's what she tried to convince herself.

Wartime was no place for romance anyways.

"Goddess," Zekk said, taking several strides to catch up. She could see the hurt in his eyes at her dismissal.

"Do you not have duties to attend to?" Jaina said coolly, not slowing her pace at all.

"Lowie's covering for me."

"So what do you want?" They entered her quarters.

"Goddess…Jaina. Would you just stop for a second!"

Jaina stopped, staring straight ahead. "What?"

"What do you think? You're the goddess." Zekk said bitterly.

"I don't have times for games, Zekk," Jaina tried to make herself sound as cold as possible.

"Look, I know you're hurting because of Anakin. I get that. But that doesn't mean you have to shut everyone out!"

"Zekk," Jaina closed her eyes to reinforce her mental barriers. "My brother's death just reminded me that there is a war being fought. None of us have time for personal relationships; especially not now, when people are dying by the thousands every day. Time spent kissing, hugging, dating, is time better spent planning and fighting. We can't keep living in a fantasy world. We've grown up, moved on from what we once had. Or at least I have. Relationships are a distraction. One I don't need."

"So that's how it is then?" The disbelief in Zekk's voice was clear. "I don't buy that Jaina. Your tough-girl routine may fool others, but not me."

"Then too bad!" Jaina snapped, whirling onto Zekk, brown eyes flashing. "You don't have any family, so you wouldn't understand how much it hurts to lose a part of it!"

"I don't have to have a family to know what losing one feels like," Zekk said. Jaina hated the sympathetic tone of his voice. "You can reinforce your mental barriers all you want, but we've been best friends for too long for that to work. I felt it when you thought Jacen was dead. I feel it now, with Anakin's death. No matter how much you fear another death. No matter how much you fear your death will hurt others. I'm willing to risk it. _I_ am not going anywhere, Jaina."

"Well you should!" Jaina shouted, throwing her arms out in exasperation. She no longer had any tears to cry, nor did she want to continue the conversation any further. But she couldn't stop herself, the words continued to come like a dam had burst in her chest. "Because when you lose someone you love, it hurts, Zekk! Hurts more than anything! And I couldn't stop this _kriffing_ war from taking my little brother! And if I couldn't save him, who knows what else could happen? Just forget about me. It isn't smart caring for someone who will just die anyways."

"When have I ever done the smart thing?" Zekk said, stepping forward. Jaina held out a hand to keep him at a distance

"You're only making this harder. Just let me go. It's not worth it. It never is." Jaina gritted out.

"It is to me."

Jaina took a step back further into her room, shaking her head. She tried to keep her face as cold and emotionless as possible. "I…I can't do it, Zekk. I...I just can't."

Zekk let out a breath, and Jaina turned her back to him. "Jaina."

"Just go. Please. Zekk. If our friendship ever meant anything to you. Go."

Zekk hesitated, exhaled, then nodded wearily. He was tired of fighting a fight when it was clear Jaina had already given up. "Alright, Jaina. Alright."

His shoulders slumped, the door to her room slid close, and Zekk walked away.

*(0)* *(0)*

Jacen ignored the emotional overflow coming from his sister as he focused on Vergere's instructions. There was something about Anakin's death that didn't sit right with Jacen. Jacen knew he wasn't in denial. He had experiences with being cut from the Force when he had been held on Coruscant. Just because Anakin had disappeared from the Force, didn't necessarily mean he was dead. When he approached Vergere's cell and asked her about it, if there was someone else capable of removing someone from the Force, Vergere had just tilted her head and smiled. Though she didn't answer, she did recommend he meditate on the issue.

_"How would you, who rely on the Force to see, see someone who has been removed from the Force? You say he may be alive. But if one is removed from the Force, are they not dead? The Force, according to your Jedi teachings, exists only in all living things."_

_"But you removed me from the Force, yet I still lived."_

_"Were you truly living? Maybe you are dead and have yet to come back to life." _Vergere chortled at that. _"So tell me, Jacen Solo. If you were removed from the Force, yet still live. If the Yuuzhan Vong are outside the Force but still live. What does that say about what you have learned about the Force?"_

_"That Master Skywalker and the others are wrong?"_

_"That is one conclusion. Your brother came to another by his own self."_

_"Then he __**is**__ alive?"_

_"If it is as you believe, that he has been simply removed from the Force and not slain. How would you find him? How would you find anything that you cannot see with the Force?"_

_"Vongsense."_

_"Tell me, do you think you can find a single presence through the galaxy, using that which you have only begun to learn?"_

_"Do or do not, there is no try."_

_"Quaint words from a quaint era. See to it that you 'do' then, Jacen Solo."_

Anakin had disappeared in the Force, yes. But as the Yuuzhan Vong and Vergere had proven, there were things even Jedi couldn't see.

_"First, make yourself small. You will discover things you would not have been able to when you were big. Just as an insect crawling at your feet sees the intricate structures of every grain of sand, so too will you see the complexities of the Force. Start small and a world you never knew will open to you."_

Jacen shrunk his Force presence down, slowing his breathing, his heart rate. As he did, he could 'hear' the background noise of the Force. It was as if his initial presence had been so loud, it had drowned out these other sounds; like city-lights blotting out the glow of the stars above.

He made himself smaller, quieting his mind. Soon, he could hear voices from the adjacent rooms.

Not voices, Jacen corrected; thoughts.

Soldiers worrying about the next attack. One wondering what the mid-day meal was going to be. Another fearing the remaining Freed Ones now that the 'scarred-headed bitch' wasn't here to keep them in check. It was a continuous bombardment of thoughts, loud and unnerving.

Jacen frowned as he focused on these 'voices', narrowing his presence. Immediately, he began to feel baser emotions from the soldiers he was 'listening' in on. Hatred, fear, greed, hunger.

Purely on a whim, Jacen wondered what would happen if he gave one of the soldiers a nudge. The courage to act on his feelings.

Immediately, he heard an exclamation from the other room. "That settles it! I'm going to General Antilles and demand he space those scarheads! We're supposed to kill them, not make nice to them!"

"Don't be stupid Gavrik. The general's buddy-buddies with the Jedi. There's no way he'll do that."

"Fine. Then I'll take care of those scar-heads myself!"

Jacen jerked in surprise, frightened at how large an effect just a little nudge had created. He analyzed his actions and came to a sober realization that he had given that soldier a nudge not on the conscious level, but on a much more primal level. The nudge had amplified the man's feelings so that his hate overcame reason. Jacen tried to reach out and undo that push he had given the soldier, but found that he couldn't. Hate had taken over the entire soldier's being. It was as if Jacen had just driven the man insane.

Jacen hastily touched the minds of nearby guards, to be on alert for this maddened soldier, and the soldier was quickly detained.

Heart thumping, Jacen made himself large again, and the thoughts that were entering the room were once again drowned out by his own.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Jacen said aloud.

_"So you could learn, of course. Being as small as you were, you could have even entered the mind of a Jedi, and they would not have realized your presence. Do not worry about the soldier, I will undo the damage you inflicted."_

"Have you done that? Enter the minds of Jedi?"

_"Again," _Vergere ignored him. _"This time, be small and be Yuuzhan Vong."_

"Use Vongsense? If you say so."

Jacen closed his eyes again, once again making himself small in the Force. He compressed his powerful Force essence, made all the more stronger by his absorption of the Force nexus of the Old Jedi Temple, and refined it. Again, the thoughts of the people around him came into the room. He wasn't in their minds, their thoughts were loud enough that the Force carried them. Like a stopper pulled out from a drain, the thoughts swirled towards the void left by Jacen's smaller presence.

Then, all was silent.

Jacen exhaled in and out as the slaveseed buried within his chest pulsated. In his mind's eye, the world that he knew melted away. Unlike when he was accessing the Force, where thoughts and presences poured towards him like water, the world seen through Vongsense was deathly calm.

Instead, in the stillness, swirls of darkness moved about. They were empty pockets in the Force were none should exist. Abscesses that stood out simply by being.

Mentally, Jacen made his way to those voids, these shapes that just exuded wrongness. Jacen stopped at the nearest swirl of darkness and reached out an ethereal hand.

His hand passed through the void, as if both it and his hand existed on two different spectrums.

These were the Freed Ones out in the courtyard, he concluded, judging by how close they were to his amplified 'sight'.

Jacen turned his gaze towards Pyria VI and the Vong presence there. It was much harder to do than before, especially while staying small. His natural instinct was to make his Force presence as big as possible to help him reach the distant moon. It was the difference between taking one step or a thousand.

He soothed his mind once more and tried again. This time, the missing pockets within the Force were distant pinpricks. So small that he would have missed them had he not been looking for them. Unlike when he was big and could actually see the massive outlines of the vessel, even from planet-side, it was as if this fleet was so far away it was a part of the darkness of space that surrounded it.

He needed to get closer.

Closer.

The cavities within the Force grew in size; like gaping holes in the fabric of the Force. He could see the emptiness left by whole ships; once again not because they stood out in any way, but because of what their presence canceled out. The Force, so alive and vibrant in the back of his mind, was completely missing from these dark swirling patches that were the Yuuzhan Vong ships.

Suddenly, someone shook him and brought him out of his trance.

When Jacen opened his eyes, he found himself on a medical bed, with Master Cilghal and Skywalker standing over him, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Jacen couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

"That's what I would like to ask you," Luke raised an eyebrow. "Your Force presence just about disappeared on us and it sent Jaina into a panic."

Slightly peeved, Jacen did his best to answer calmly. "I was trying a new meditation technique. To see the Yuuzhan Vong with my Vongsense. I was in no danger."

"If you could, please give us a warning next time," Cilghal said gently. "You have many people who care for you. After the loss of your brother, losing you would hurt even more."

"I'll try, Master Cilghal. Thank you." Jacen offered up his father's smile to reassure the two. He debated telling them that he didn't believe Anakin was dead, but decided against it. Unless he had proof, he wasn't going to give anyone false hope.

When Cilghal and Luke left. Jacen closed his eyes and reached out with just his usual Vongsense. It was then that he had made a startling discovery.

The Vong he had sensed on the planet using his enhanced Vongsense, the ones he had assumed to be the Freed Ones and scouts for the Vong invasion force, were different than the ones he was seeing now. And the fleet at Pyria VI was not the same fleet he had had strained to sense earlier.

"What?" Jacen whispered to himself in confusion.

_"To focus your mind and make yourself small, did I not tell you you would see things you normally wouldn't? Now that you are big again, stretch your 'Vongsense' across this planet."_

With some amount of effort, Jacen increased his range. He abruptly pulled back out in shock. He had felt the group of Yuuzhan Vong warriors that he had initially sensed with his enhanced Vongsense, but they were not where he had expected. "They were on the opposite side of the planet!"

_"And the fleet you sensed was in another system." _Jacen could hear Vergere chuckle in his mind.

"By making myself small, I could see greater distances than usual," Jacen said slowly to himself, reclining back on the medical bed he had been placed on. "But I couldn't see things that were nearby. While big, I can see things nearby, but it requires more effort to see things further away. Being small is like viewing things through a telescope. Things nearby are blurry, so we ignore them. But we can see things that are at great distances just fine."

_"Congratulations." _Vergere's voice contained an emotion Jacen couldn't recognize, maybe it was pride. _"You have just taken one step further towards embracing your destiny."_

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

The trap was a perfect one. Wraith Squadron had set up all sorts of nasty surprises in the abandoned lobby of what was once a hotel. The building itself had stretched high into the sky. That was, before a Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper pilot got bored and blasted apart the first hundred levels or so. Now all that was left of the hotel were four walls, a door way, and a rubble filled mound. The members of Wraith Squadron, plus Jan and a terrified Tarc, were all spread out in the surrounding structures, ready to supply supportive fire if needed.

The Jedi members of the group all had the fun role as both hunter and bait. They would attract the attention of this Force-sensitive Vong that Tarc mentioned, and lead it back to the kill zone. Hopefully, once it was dead, they'd find a ride off of Coruscant and return to Borleias before the week was out.

"Something else is down here," Tahiri whispered into her comlink. The blond teen was carefully walking down one of the elevated walkways that led deeper into the planet's undercity.

_"Something else?"_ Mara replied.

"I can't describe it," Tahiri breathed.

_"Clear your mind, Tahiri. Then reach out again. What do you feel?"_

Tahiri exhaled and did her best to do as she was told. Steadying herself, Tahiri once again felt her surroundings. Cold, dark, and lifeless. Before she could stop herself, memories and feelings came crashing down on her like a tidal wave.

Tahiri staggered, gasping for air. She vaguely heard Mara call out to her over the comlink. Despair and pain on par with what she had felt with Anakin's death were ravaging her mind. Her green eye bulging, she fell to her hands and knees.

A word that would have been alien to her had she not been shaped, echoed in her mind.

_Submit!_

"Impossible," Tahiri rasped, sweat pouring down her face and mixing with her tears. "It can't be."

_SUBMIT!_

"NO!" Tahiri screeched, head jerking up as she yelled at the shadows. Despite the pain, she tried to pick herself up.

_Then DIE!_

Tahiri abruptly collapsed to her stomach and clutched at her throat as a powerful pressure wrapped around her neck. Breathing became impossible, the world around dimming. And just as suddenly, the pressure was released. Taking in greedy gulps of air, Tahiri stared up at the towering buildings all around; a feeling of detachment and loss settling over her.

A hand placed itself on her forehead, and the melancholy sensations faded away as if blown by a gentle breeze. The world came back into focus.

Blinking, Tahiri followed the arm connected to the hand back to its owner. "Mara?"

"You okay, Tahiri?" Mara only glanced briefly at her apprentice before returning her gaze to the surrounding shadows.

Tahiri closed her eyes and started to shake her head. Then, realizing that she didn't want to appear weak or distracted, as several people thought she would be due to Anakin's passing, she nodded. "I'm fine."

More footsteps as both Jaden and Kyle came into view.

"What happened?" Kyle looked to Mara for an answer.

"I don't know."

"Was it the Vong-Jedi?" Jaden asked.

"In a way, I guess it was _a _Vong-Jedi," Tahiri said tiredly.

"Tahiri?"

"You remember in the briefing how I told you guys all about Lord Nyax and how Alema crushed his brain?"

"You said he was still alive though," Kyle pointed out.

"Alive and worse than before," Tahiri murmured. "He spoke to me in my head in Yuuzhan Vong. If I had to guess, after we wounded him, the Vong captured, healed, and shaped him."

"I thought the Shapers are banned from doing that research. Anakin reported that Mezhan Kwaad's experiments on you were against their beliefs." Jaden mentioned.

'It didn't stop her from turning me into a Jedi-Vong, did it?" Tahiri said bitterly. "If a rogue shaper altered Lord Nyax. Then maybe he or she is responsible for the Vong-Jedi too."

"Tahiri," Mara said gently.

"Sorry," Tahiri bowed her head. "It's just. You guys could very well have been hunting me if it wasn't for Anakin. I would have been just like Lord Nyax; a science experiment gone wrong. I would have known only that the Jedi were my enemies and that I had to kill them."

The three older Jedi did their best to send their reassurance to the emotionally battered teen. Tahiri offered them a brave smile in turn, but her eyes remained haunted.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Kyle asked kindly. "You can always back up the Wraiths if it's too much for you."

"No, I can do this," Tahiri said instantly. "I just wasn't expecting Lord Nyax again. He was a lot stronger and more focused than I remember."

"Probably due to the shaping," Mara guessed. "And if he's also down here, then we need to be extra careful. One out-of-control Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong we might have been able to handle. But Lord Nyax only complicates things."

"Should we scrub the mission?" Jaden said. "We've already dropped off the necessary Wraiths and all the Freed Ones to their positions. We can just leave them and return to Borleias."

"We'll have to deal with these Vong-Jedi sooner or later," Kyle said. "And if they become any more powerful, they may become a real danger not just to the people of Coruscant, but to the galaxy. Can you imagine the damage they'll cause if they find a way off this planet?"

"Do we stick to the plan then?" Jaden looked to his former master.

Kyle deferred to the other master in the group. "Mara, do you think the trap will work for the both of them?"

"Only if we can lure both and hold them there," Mara said, glancing back towards the devastated hotel. "If we aren't careful and they break free, the Wraiths will be in real danger."

"Then we focus on them one at a time," Kyle decided. "And since this 'Lord Nyax,' decided to show himself first, we'll take him down first. We'll call Wraith Squadron to relocate some of their traps."

"Do you know how we can find Lord Nyax?" Jaden asked Tahiri.

Tahiri shook her head. "The last time he was after the Force nexus beneath the Jedi Temple. But Jacen absorbed most of it. With his head half Yuuzhan Vong now, I don't know what he'll be after."

Studying Tahiri, Kyle inclined his head. "I might have an idea."

Mara, sensing Kyle's intentions glanced sharply at him. "You want to use her as bait?"

Nodding slowly, Kyle motioned to Tahiri. "Lord Nyax attacked her specifically, even though we were all close enough to feel his Force presence. It's possible he recognized her from when she was first here and has a grudge against her."

"I'll do it." Tahiri said, before Mara could object.

"Tahiri…"

"Mara, I know that it's a risk. But now that I've felt how strong he's become. I know I can take whatever he can throw at me. I'm a Jedi-Vong, remember? Pain is my specialty."

"You're a Jedi with Vong memories forcibly put inside her head," Mara corrected. "And you are my apprentice."

"Do you have another idea then?" Tahiri countered. "The longer we wait, the chance grows that he's hurting someone else or retreating deeper into the undercity."

Mara clenched her jaw. "No. But know this, Tahiri. Anakin may have died, but there are others who still care about you. Me being one of them. It will hurt me just as bad if anything happens to you too, so be careful."

Tahiri stared at Mara for several long seconds, her green eyes defrosting ever so slightly. In the end, Tahiri looked back down the darkened pathway. "No promises, Mara. No promises."

*(0)* *(0)*

_Borleias_

The Yuuzhan Vong commander of the forces attacking the New Republic base on Borleias was none-other than Czulkang Lah, the father of Warmaster Tsavong Lah, and a teacher of many Yuuzhan Vong warriors. He had experienced war much his life, had seen many tactics, tricks, and traps. But what he could not understand was how the Twin Suns squadrons were continuing to bypass the dovin basals of his ships.

It was becoming more frequent now. The infamous fighter squadron would fire missiles at his ship. The first would explode before contact, spraying the yorik coral with superheated debris. The rest would fly through unopposed by the ship's voids.

There were whispers among the priestly and warrior caste, supported by rumors from their agents on planet, that Jaina Solo was indeed Yun-Harla. That it was her power that was suppressing the dovin basals. When one such priest adjunct of Yun-Harla dared to voice this view in his presence, Czulkang promptly put the fool onto the next ship into the front lines.

He was now staring at the rapidly cooling wreck of that ship. Its lifeless form floating in several pieces. Apparently the priest hadn't been pious enough to gain the protection of his goddess.

In the distance, the forward elements of his fleet were now skirmishing with the New Republic ships. They outnumbered the infidel fleet, so their main goal was to simply reduce as many craft as possible. War of attrition was not how Czulkang wanted to win, but it would be a victory nonetheless. As proven by his first attack, he could not afford to send large elements of his fleet and expect them to come back alive. At least not against the person currently commanding the New Republic forces.

Czulkang knew that the New Republic general on Borleias was a crafty one. He had had their allies from the Peace Brigade tell him all about this 'Antilles' person. It was best to learn about your opponent before attacking him after all. When he first heard the tales, he had been certain the Peace Brigade members had been exaggerating. But when Antilles brought in his massive triangle capital ship and proceeded to bombard the jungle all around his base from orbit, thus vaporizing nearly every single Yuuzhan Vong warrior that had been on the planet's surface, Czulkang realized that there may have been some truth to the tales after all.

After the annihilation of the Yuuzhan Vong ground forces, the Yuuzhan Vong commander was now more than a little wary of any further tricks or traps. First on his mind was what Antilles was calling the 'Starlancer Project.' After learning of the infidels' penchant for building planet and sun-destroying weapons, Czulkang was concerned that this new project of Antilles could accomplish a similar feat. The concerns were amplified when he received a report that these Starlancer fighters had fired off a beam that struck one of their ships on Coruscant.

In order to have any hope of victory against this general, he had to turn the conditions of the battle back to his favor. Since his arrival, it had been General Antilles who had been dictating the terms on which they fought. Even going so far as to draw all the Yuuzhan Vong in to destroy them in a single bombardment. It was now time to change things. To force Antilles to fight when the human didn't want to.

"Charat," Czulkang said, turning away from the burning wreck as it floated pass their ship.

"Great Master?" Charat Kraal, survivor of the initial New Republic invasion, had been standing behind Czulkang since being summoned.

"Form up your wing. I will give you a chance to restore your domain's honor. You will be destroying the 'pipe-fighters' before they can reach their full potential. Since Jaina Solo will no doubt be protecting them, I expect you to kill her as well."

"It will be done," Charat Kraal clasped a hand to his breastplate, bowed his head, and then walked hastily out of the bridge.

Czulkang returned to his contemplations. Trying to detect what scheme Antilles had in store for him this time. Sending Charat and the remains of domain Kraal was more strategic than an act of benevolence on Czulkang's part. Domain Kraal had already failed to defeat Antilles numerous times, so the skills of their warriors, and their commander, were in doubt. Should they succeed in destroying the pipe-fighters, Czulkang could then proceed with his own attack, no longer having to fear a planet-destroying weapon. Should they fail in destroying the superweapon, Czulkang believed that Domain Kraal was at least skilled enough to force the pipe-fighters to utilize their weapons. He could then see firsthand it effectiveness without the loss of any vital element of his force and plan accordingly.

Either way, he would benefit and the New Republic forces would suffer.

Despite his positive conclusion of all possible outcomes. Czulkang knew that the battle would be far from over. Even though he had informed his prideful son that any victory at Borleias would be too costly, and any defeat a disaster for the Yuuzhan Vong, Tsavong Lah was determined to crush the _Jeedai_ and the New Republic forces. It saddened Czulkang that his son had forgotten one of the key rules of battle: You never corner your enemy completely, for they are always the most dangerous when death is their only option.

*(0)* *(0)*

"Twin Suns Leader to the Rogues and Wild Knights, we'll be knee deep in Vong in a moment. It looks like their commander is finally making a run on the pipe-fighters. Are either of your squadrons in a position to help out?"

_"Rogues will be with you shortly. Just finishing up a very stubborn Vong cruiser."_

_"Wild Knightz will be with you az well, Goddess," _Saba Sebatyne chimed in.

Jaina switched to an open channel. "Control, this is Yun-Harla. Inform General Antilles that a smarter group of Vong have decided to attack before we're ready. The pipe-fighters will not be in position or ready to fire for another ten minutes. The Vong will be all over us in that time."

_"General Antilles requests that you hold your position until backup arrives. We cannot allow the Vong to take out the pipe-fighters, it's our only chance of a victory."_

'General Antilles requests,' Jaina still didn't know if she would ever get used to the preferential treatment and 'requests' she received from her superior officers, due to her role as a goddess. Even after two months of being 'asked' to do something or 'if it pleased her' someone else had her permission to do something, Jaina still felt awkward. Not that the Vong could see it now that she was in her X-wing.

_"Looks like the general was right," _Kyp's voice broke up Jaina's musings. _"Someone is listening in on the open frequency."_

Jaina checked her sensors and saw what Kyp had been referring to. The approaching element of the Vong fleet had been moving slowly, cautiously, towards them and the pipe-fighters. Only seconds after her open broadcast, the Vong fleet was now moving at full speed. The code word used, 'smarter Vong,' was an indicator that the Vong commander hadn't gone all in yet, but was sending a smaller force to test their capabilities. It also indicated that the pipe-fighters were going to return to their hangar on Borleias to be used as bait for another day. Of course, the Twin Suns squadron now had to buy enough time for the pipe-fighters to perform those maneuvers.

"Form up to your shield-trios and do what we've practiced, Twin Suns," Jaina commanded, pulling the chin-strap of her flight helmet back into position.

Spawned from one of Jag's ideas, Jaina had had the members of Twin Suns drill continuously to synchronize their laser fire. Not only would this bypass the void defenses of Vong ships, but it also created better unit cohesion and forced the members of the squadron to know each other a little better. The fact that there was at least one Force sensitive for every shield-trio, with the exception of her own, which had both her and Kyp, meant that the timing of her squadron could be even more accurate and deadly.

Though it appeared that there were only three X-wing squadrons protecting the pipe-fighters, there were several dozen ships waiting to micro-jump to their location at a moment's notice. All the fighters had to do was wait for the Vong to get close enough.

That in itself didn't take long.

"First wave of coralskippers, collapse their formation and pound them from the sides," Jaina said. "Take the next wave head-on."

Twin Suns squadron quickly veered off as the enemy neared, going over, under, and to the sides of the first wave of coralskippers. The coralskippers also split up, latching onto the tails of each of the four shield-trios. The Twin Suns fighters promptly banked hard toward each other in a well-practiced maneuver that put the coralskippers firing on another shield-trio right in their sights.

The crisscross, zigzag maneuvers not only confused the pilots of the coralskippers, but even caused a collision as well. The rest of the coralskippers were lit up with laser fire with every zig and zag. The members of each Twin Suns shield-trio trusted the others to clear their tails, as they cleared another tail in turn. Within seconds of the engagement beginning, there was nothing but floating coralskipper parts drifting in space.

_"Second wave, incoming," _Jag said efficiently.

"Second wave, confirmed. Watch out for the corvette analogs in support. Fire at the skips head on, then break."

_"This is shield-trio four. Ten speaking. Permission to try a plan out of Little Brother's book?"_

Jaina's jaw clenched at Zindra's request. "If it doesn't get you three killed. Permission granted."

_"Please give us a few moments of cover."_

"You'll have it."

The other nine fighters of Twin Suns quickly formed up again and exchanged fire with the oncoming coralskippers. Additional laser fire and missiles were provided as Rogue Squadron and the Wild Knights joined the battle.

In the meantime, the Yuuzhan Vong corvette analogs began laying down a sheet of suppressing fire, covering their fighters with accurate plasma fire. They were aligned in a row, their broadsides firing relentlessly as they tried to box in the battle zone.

Sneaking below the dogfight, Zindra, Teelath Keer, and former Kyp's Dozen member Ryza Tyreed, moved to flank the line of corvettes. Using the concepts similar to the Shadow Bomb, they were keeping the light from their engines almost non-existent by using the momentum of small bursts to propel them unseen towards the vessels. The power in their cockpits was also shut off to further minimize risk of detection, the pilots relying on their mag-sealed suits to keep them alive.

The corvette they were approaching was on the tail-end of the line of five Yuuzhan Vong capital ships. Its gunners were more concerned with the active New Republic fighters and didn't see three drifting heaps of metal approach.

When the three fighters were close enough to the 'engine-equivalent' of the corvette, they promptly filled it with a payload of Shadow Bombs.

The X-wings then quickly powered up their engines and veered away as fast as they could. Just as the corvette's plasma weaponry spun around to target them, the bombs exploded in a massive fireball that ripped the back of the ship into shreds. The force of the blast also sent what was left of the ship hurling towards a neighboring corvette; which shook violently from the impact of the massive coral-projectile and spun out of control.

Before the second ship's dovin basal could compensate for the spin, the ship plowed into the back of a third, mortally wounding it; and both splintered apart like shattered trees, bits and pieces flying everywhere. The remaining two corvettes had enough of a warning to pull away from the errant trajectories of their badly damaged brethren, but were forced to stop their suppressing fire to do so. In a matter of moments, the rest of the Twin Suns, Rogues, and Wild Knights polished off the coralskipper contingent.

Jaina watched the remaining two corvettes retreat back to the approaching Vong capital ships with a sad grin on her face. "That was out of Little Brother's playbook, huh?"

_"We improvised a bit, Goddess." _Zindra came back sheepishly.

"If you keep downing ships that size, the painters are going to run out of room on your X-wing." Jaina said. "Are the three of you all right?"

_"I'm venting atmosphere and pretty crispy, engines and ejection system are dead too. Twin Suns Eleven's lost an S-foil, and Twelve did that usual Jedi thing and avoided getting damaged."_

"Alright, stay put until we can get a shuttle to you."

_"Would love to, but my momentum has me on a ballistic course towards the Vong fleet."_

Jaina felt her blood run cold at that. Despite Zindra's brave words, the young pilot was obviously scared out of her mind. "Twin Suns Twelve, think you can use the Force to slow her?"

_"I'm trying that as we speak, Goddess,"_ Ryza's voice was strained with effort. _"I'm not the strongest at telekinesis though."_

"Control, we need a shuttle to pick up a disabled craft on the double. The rest of the Vong force is going to be here in a minute and she's about twenty seconds out from their guns!" Jaina couldn't help but feel the same panic Zindra was feeling. This was someone who had used one of Anakin's tactics with great success. Who had honored him with her reckless decision that probably saved lives. If anyone deserved to live, it was her. "If you can't get anyone out here, request permission to engage the rest of the Vong fleet. At least I can give them something else to shoot at."

_"Goddess, the Mon Mothma is jumping in. Permission to engage, granted."_

Jaina felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. "Rogue Leader, Wild Knight Leader, care to join me?"

_"It would be an honor, Goddess,"_ Gavin replied. As a longtime pilot, he could understand the thoughts going through Jaina's mind. If they could save a fellow pilot after that pilot just saved them, they would.

_"Wild Knights will be hanging back to cover your rear."_

"Twin Suns Ten, hang in there," Jaina said, pushing her X-wing's speed to its limits. "We're not going to let you die just yet."

_"That'd be great. Thanks,"_ Zindra said faintly. _"Groundside I owe all of you a blue milk."_

"Blue milk?" Jaina could see a fresh wave of coralskippers detach from the Vong capital ships.

_"Blame Anakin for starting that tradition."_

"You have got to tell me that story. So make sure you live long enough to do so." Jaina began firing her lasers, even though they were still too far away to do any damage. She succeed, though, in attracting the attention of the Vong cruiser and its fighter escort.

A second later, the _Mon Mothma_ and several supporting vessels dropped into real space right next to the Vong cruiser. Laser and plasma flared as the massive ships began their duel.

_"Looks like I get to live another day."_

"Looks like you do," Jaina breathed, finally relaxing and refocusing herself on the new battle breaking out.

*(0)* *(0)*

Jagged Fel was making adjustments to his clawcraft; mostly synchronizing the systems on one of the wings to the other, since the previous systems were damaged by plasma fire. The synchronization of the weapons system was especially important due to the precision needed to keep up with his two Force-sensitive shield-trio members. He climbed down from the upper half of the starboard wing and found Shawnkyr Nuruodo waiting for him on the ground.

A Chiss officer, she'd been his wingmate on his first trip into New Republic space at the start of the Yuuzhan Vong crisis, his sole partner during his recent return, and his second-in-command when he'd flown on Hapes. Now, while he flew with Twin Suns Squadron, she led Vanguard Squadron out of the _Mon Mothma_. He had nothing but the greatest of respect for her; especially since she had chosen to follow him back into New Republic space the second time, despite all the reports they had been receiving at that time had indicated that the New Republic had been in full retreat.

"Major?"

"Colonel."

"There is something on your mind?"

"Yes, sir." Shawnkyr seemed to search for the right words. "I think…Colonel, I think it is time for us to leave."

Jag stopped wiping his hands on a greasy towel and raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Colonel, we came back to New Republic space with a clear and specific plan; to evaluate the threat the Yuuzhan Vong pose to Chiss society. We've had time to make that evaluation. Now we should report back with our findings."

Jag was slow to answer. He had to admit that he had been thinking similar thoughts as the events on Borleias continued to unfold. This wasn't the Chiss' war yet. It wasn't his war. What reason did he have to stay and back a government that was crumbling from the inside as well as the outside?

His gaze took him past Shawnkyr to where Jaina was likewise fine tuning her own starfighter. He wasn't Force-sensitive, and he was no expert on the opposite gender, so he had no idea if the leader of their squadron returned his feelings or not. Her relationship with the other Jedi had yet to advance beyond mere friendship, at least to his knowledge. In fact, they had more or less stopped interacting since Anakin Solo's death. Zekk had even transferred out of Twin Suns squadron.

Jag was not an expert at relationships, but he could definitely read body language. And from what he could tell of Jaina's, she was hurting, badly. He wondered why Zekk, with all his Force abilities, hadn't done more.

"Colonel?"

Jag blinked, then realized that Shawnkyr was looking in the direction he was. Clearing his throat, Jag leaned back against his fighter and folded his arms in front of him. "If we were to return to high command, what would our report contain?"

Ever the professional, Shawnkyr made no mention of where his gaze had and still lingered, and answered his question. "That the Yuuzhan Vong are a significant threat to us, to the Empire, to any societal structure that does not resemble theirs. That the New Republic is shattering on all fronts, and that it is only a matter of time before the Yuuzhan Vong mop up here and spread out to reach us."

"I agree with your conclusions."

"Then let's go."

He shook his head. "I've come to additional conclusions that suggest we should stay."

"May I hear them?"

"We have been fortunate enough that the defenses of Borleias are commanded by General Antilles. His strategic knowledge and experience has given us a clear view of the tactics the Yuuzhan Vong will employ, and at the same time allows us to stay alive and appreciate what we have learned. But so far, the Yuuzhan Vong have fought on his terms. Only in seeing how this campaign plays out can we provide a definitive analysis of the enemy that our people will someday face."

"So it is your plan to return to Chiss space immediately upon the fall of Borleias."

"That is a possibility, yes."

"A possibility?"

"I did not describe all my conclusions," Jag said, looking away from Jaina's X-wing as its pilot left the hangar. "A second one, slightly related to the first. The Yuuzhan Vong are coming from their home galaxy with a finite number of forces. Though they have overwhelmed the New Republic, any force that survives will be a threat to the Chiss Ascendancy. If we can assist the New Republic in the elimination of as many Yuuzhan Vong as possible, we will be preserving both Chiss material and life in the future. Any damage we do here is damage the enemy cannot when they do reach us."

"So you will not leave at all."

"I will leave…eventually."

He watched Shawnkyr carefully as she considered his words in silence. She momentarily turned from him and in the direction of Jaina's X-wing, her shoulders slumping nearly imperceptibly as she gazed at the fightercraft. It was relatively late in the night, and there were no other beings within the hangar, leaving an empty stillness between the two. "May I speak frankly? Pilot to pilot?"

"Always."

"Colonel…Jagged…does your decision have anything to do with your feelings for Jaina Solo? She has already rejected you…"

"You are wrong there," Jag interrupted. "It was I who broke things off so that she could discover where her heart truly lay. The fact that she has yet to court the other Jedi means…"

"What?" Now it was Shawnkyr's turn to interrupt, turning to face him. "Jagged, we have been wingmates for a long time now. We have known each other even longer. I know you. You are a great pilot and I am proud to be considered one of your friends. You value strength and duty, as well as loyalty. You make decisions for the greater good based on logical, factual values, not emotion. It is why I am concerned about you and the state Jaina Solo has left you in. You are not the type of person to be left begging at a table for scraps of affection. You would not normally throw away your duty to our people for one woman. Nor would you make decisions that could affect our people because of what one woman _might _feel for you. If the two of you were engaged romantically, I…I might have taken that aspect into consideration. But the two of you are just wingmates, nothing more."

Jag fell silent, gazing at the distance X-wing illuminated by a single cone of light from a fixture above. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Shawnkyr waiting expectantly. Flickers of apprehension, that only someone who knew her well could see, danced across her face. Once again he was reminded of her steadfast loyalty to him.

He would not dismiss her opinions without a second thought. She was right, she did know him well. But at the same time, she didn't know all of him. How could she when he too was only just discovering a side of himself that he hadn't known existed.

Though he had returned to New Republic space under the pretense of analyzing the Yuuzhan Vong threat, in truth, he had done so for a more selfish reason. He had been brought up with Chiss societal values, trained to think a certain way. But getting to know Wedge Antilles and a whole new side of his family had changed things. He wasn't solely loyal to the Chiss anymore. Yet, he also wasn't part of the New Republic.

Shawnkyr had surprised him by volunteering to accompany him back into New Republic space. Why she had, Jag didn't quite understand. But it had been comforting to see a friendly face, to have an officer he could rely on during stressful battle situations, in a strange and unfamiliar territory. If he had been by himself he would have stayed simply to see what happened next. Yet, he wasn't.

He exhaled slowly, unable to meet her curious, red eyes. "We…we can assemble a report and transmit it by holocomm. We can explain that more evaluation is needed... that we are doing our part to minimize the threat the Yuuzhan Vong pose to the Chiss Ascendancy."

Shawnkyr stiffened at first, but then inclined her head politely, a subtle sadness suffusing her expression. Out of all the reactions, sadness was not something he had expected. It was something that caught him off-guard and added to his confusion

"I will stay," Shawnkyr said, her voice subdued. "Until you see fit for the two of us to return."

Jag closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"Colonel." She waited until he met her gaze. "If I die here, I want you to promise to return. If I stay here, I am delaying the execution of my duty. If I die, you must carry out my duty and return to our people."

He nodded. It was only fair. She had followed him thus far without rejecting his change in agendas. It was only right that he should grant her this wish.

"I agree. And Shawnkyr."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Of course," Shawnkyr replied, a hint of wistfulness in her voice. "You are my commanding officer after all."

She then clicked her heels together, saluted, and left. This left Jag alone in the hangar, illuminated only by the hanging light fixtures above.

*(0)* *(0)*

_Palanhi System_

Ganner Rhysode figured he was doing well so far. He had found a hidden force of Yuuzhan Vong, managed to escape to Palanhi itself without being detected, and hadn't yet been shot at again. Pal'iva, his reporter contact with the Galactic Star, had apparently informed the president of his arrival, and the loyalist forces had let his X-wing pass without any challenge.

When he landed at the primary spaceport of Palanhi's capital city, Ganner was greeted by a militia that took him to the presidential palace. There he learned that the president had actually been gravely wounded by one of the assassination attempts, the vice-president had decided the cabal of generals had a better chance of survival and had jumped ship, and the cabinet had more or less disbanded itself in a panic.

The resistance was being held together by a single general who had stayed loyal to the president and the president's daughter.

"Thank you for coming, Jedi Rhysode," the president's daughter, a black-haired woman in her twenties, greeted Ganner in the presidential living quarters. "Your presence will be a great boost to our morale."

Ganner briefly noted the president in bed on life-support. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I understand that the Yuuzhan Vong are already in the system?"

"Unfortunately."

"Then there is very little you can do." She bowed her head. "I am well aware of what the Yuuzhan Vong have done to the planets they conquered. I am not under any delusion we can stop them or negotiate with them. Preparations were already being made for a full scale evacuation of Palanhi before you arrived. The most we can do now is to save as many people as possible."

"Have you tried to negotiate with the other generals?" Ganner asked. "If they know what the Yuuzhan Vong will do to the people of this planet, wouldn't they have second thoughts?"

"The Commander General of the Peace Brigaders is on the _Indigo_, General Drado's flag. The Peace Brigade has indicated that any negotiations must include our immediate surrender to the Yuuzhan Vong. If the military tries to settle peacefully, the Peace Brigade will consider it an act of aggression against them."

"General Drado would be the leader of the coup?"

"Yes. There is also one other thing. They are unaware of my father's declining health. General Stola, the general supporting our cause, has been using a holographic overlay whenever we contact Drado and the others. I fear that if they learn of my father's condition, they will launch their attack."

"Do you think Drado would reconsider his choices if I talked with them?"

"I don't think it would hurt. But what about Commander General Rinmek of the Peace Brigade?"

"I've actually had several conversations with him during my broadcast…" Ganner trailed off, a thought coming to him as he stared at a satellite dish outside through one of the windows in the room. "If the Galactic Star can still broadcast, do you think we can set up a special program?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, I got the impression the generals were doing this to protect the people of Palanhi. The people of Palanhi believe that supporting the New Republic is better than living under the Vong. The Peace Brigaders think otherwise. What if," Ganner motioned to the Galactic Star's transmission tower on a nearby hill. "Instead of a few deciding the actions and lives of many, we let everyone decide for themselves?"

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

Tahiri did her best to tune out the non-stop cycle of guilt and sorrow swirling about her mind. Regrets and despair enough to have driven a lesser person insane continued to eat away at her still aching heart. Lord Nyax's main mistake, however, was to use the pain of Anakin's death against her. The sorrow and despair she was drowning in was undercut by a current of seething rage.

How dare Lord Nyax use her feelings for Anakin against her? The rage kept her going, enabled her to endure as much emotional pain as Lord Nyax, even his new and improved self, could dish out. Nevertheless, tears continued to fall silently down her cheeks as she treaded through the miasma of dark side energy filling the street.

She couldn't deny that she missed Anakin. Missed the reassurance his Force presence had always provided. Her feelings for him, made raw by the wounds Lord Nyax was reopening, made her a blazing nova of anguish in the Force.

And Lord Nyax was eating it up.

Tahiri smiled a twisted smile and shouted to the shadows in Yuuzhan Vong. "[Go ahead! Feast! You may take pleasure in giving pain, but I take pleasure in pain itself. We are part Yuuzhan Vong, pain is nothing to us!]"

The pain of Anakin's death was amplified several fold, and Tahiri let out a deranged sound that was a mix between a laugh and a sob. "[Yes, those memories do hurt. Hurt more than anything. But they also make me stronger. We are the same in many ways, Lord Nyax. The main difference is that I can shatter you. You, however, can't break what's already broken.]"

Bone chilling laughter was released from the grieving teen as she stood in the middle of the empty street, her head rolled back towards the darkened sky, eyes closed. Rain began to fall, the droplets splashing off her face and her tunic. Her hands were held out, away from her sides, as if welcoming the mind-shattering anguish that flooded and swirled all around her. Tahiri's tears and sweat mixed with the rain as the shower rapidly turned into a downpour, drenching Tahiri's body like the anguish that was flooding her soul.

Water pooled around her bare feet, the chilling rain causing strands hair to stick to her face.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her irises were a deep green, so dark they were nearly back. Eyes reddened both from her crying, but also from the feelings overwhelming her. She continued to laugh under Lord Nyax's bombardment, her veins, pale blue standing out against sickly white skin.

Force energy, dark and twisted, began pulsating out from her. Raindrops were banished with each pulse. A nearby speeder, long abandoned by its owner, was crushed as a wave of energy washed over it. Walls of the nearby buildings began to vibrate, loose pieces falling off with every shake. Windows shattered, metal compacted, the ground beneath Tahiri's feet vibrating violently.

Tahiri's eyes flashed with its red and black hues and she abruptly thrust one hand out through the rain. Her grief-maddened gaze swept the area with deliberate slowness and settled upon a gutted storefront.

A single, misshapen figure lurked inside.

She snarled, her teeth bared in hatred as raindrops streamed down her face. "I found you!"

*(0)* Chapter End *(0)*

A\N: Hope you all enjoyed an early update (I had some spare time). Just continuing with the dark tone set by the previous chapter. Things do brighten up a little in the next chapter though. I left out Czulkang Lah's first attack and the infiltration's team trip to Coruscant in the Record Time, because I wanted to foucs more on character building. Ganner's adventure will take the place of the Han/Leia adventure in canon.

For those who wanted to see more of Tenel Ka, so far I have her in small roles, mostly J/T scenes, in both my version of Destiny's Way, and my book one of the Force Heretic trilogy. She won't appear for another five-ish chapters though.

Many of the lines between Jag and Shawnkyr, mainly Jag's reasons for staying, were borrowed from their scene in the book.

As always, please review if you so desire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

Lord Nyax burst out of the shadows, his massive form barreling through the raindrops almost in slow motion as his full weight slammed into Tahiri's petite form with the speed of a freight train. The blond Jedi was thrown into the air like a rag-doll, collapsing as her body impacted loudly with an unforgiving wall.

The deranged dark Jedi sprinted the short distance to his prey, his feet splashing loudly on the rain-soaked ground, intent on finishing her off.

A flash of light, a superheated sniper bolt zipping through the air.

Only Lord Nyax's faster than an average Jedi's reflexes had saved his head from being liquefied.

By the time he turned back to his prey, she was no longer on the ground. In fact, he couldn't see her anywhere. A faint disturbance of the air above him, and Lord Nyax's elbow blades activated to intercept Tahiri's downward attack. A vivid blue lightsaber crashed violently against Lord Nyax's crimson blades, before the lithe teen propelled herself backwards and sent a powerful Force Push towards the insane lab experiment.

Lord Nyax staggered backwards several steps, but was otherwise unaffected.

Tahiri used the time to launch another one of her attacks. She darted forward, and with pinpoint precision, sliced off Lord Nyax's left arm just above the elbow. The arm, plus the lightsaber that had been embedded in it, fell to the ground soundlessly.

Lord Nyax didn't appear to be at all fazed by the loss of his arm. Instead, he held out his other and lifted Tahiri into the air with the Force. With his fist, he began to make a crushing motion.

Tahiri let out a gargling gasp of pain, coughing up blood as her internal organs were constricted.

Then, Lord Nyax promptly lost his other arm.

The stunned dark Jedi glanced down at the severed limb in disbelief. The blade on his knee intercepted Mara's follow up strike, and the lab experiment hastily darted down the street to escape. He didn't get far. An explosion from an improvised mine promptly ripped apart Lord Nyax's legs.

He howled in anger. The thought of being defeated by his prey, by _Jeedai_, a humiliating one. Concentrating his hatred, his rage, the essence of who he was, a stream of pure dark-side Force energy flowed out of him, unseen by the others. It ghosted along the shadows of the building, searching for a compatible body. Someone who was Force-sensitive, but also capable of maintaining his Vong-created personality.

Mara realized what was happening a split second before it occurred.

"No!" Mara yelled, immediately pulling Tahiri's battered form to herself and surrounding the young girl in a protective shell of Force-energy.

Both were knocked off their feet as the essence of Lord Nyax bombarded Tahiri's body with everything it had.

Tahiri convulsed. Visible black streams of energy coursing through and from her pores.

"No!" Mara hissed again, gripping Tahiri's head in both her hands and pressing her forehead to the girl's scars. Rainwater trickled off of her and onto Tahiri's pale, convulsing, soaked form. Kyle and Jaden stood by helplessly as Tahiri continued to spasm violently.

"What's Lord Nyax doing?" Jaden gaped.

"He's trying to take over Tahiri's body," Kyle replied tersely, reinforcing Mara's strength with his own. "Similar to what Emperor Palpatine did with his clone-self."

Tahiri, though she would have ordinarily been able to fight off Lord Nyax, was too hurt emotionally and physically for her to launch any sort of defense on her own. Even as Lord Nyax began to take over, Tahiri was already retreating. She didn't see any point in living any more. What was the future to her but something devoid of any joy or happiness? Through the Force, she could see herself, alone and bitter. Used by those around her for their own goals. Forgotten by everyone. The pitter-patter of rain splashing everywhere only seemed to add to the despair that had consumed her.

"Don't you dare, Tahiri," Mara said firmly, rain dripping off the copper lashes of her tightly closed eyes as she tried to fight off the animalistic spirit of Lord Nyax. The fact that Lord Nyax was doing this on a purely instinctive level, to preserve his own life, made it all the more dangerous for both him and Tahiri. Without proper training and knowledge, transferring souls could be damaging to all involved. "Don't you let that lab experiment win! Come on! What am I going to tell Jaina? Kam and Tionne? We're all grieving because we lost Anakin. Do you want to add to their sorrows too? Live, damn it!"

Tahiri could hear Mara's voice, but decided to block it out. She didn't want to be a Jedi any more. Didn't want to be Tahiri anymore. Being a Jedi hurt. Being Tahiri, hurt. Yuuzhan Vong were fine with pain, but her Tahiri self and Jedi self were not. Tahiri could feel herself split, her mind unraveling. The coldness of her rain-soaked clothing mirrored the coldness she felt within.

As she began to focus more on her Yuuzhan Vong self, on the memory of Riina, an electric current jolted her. A connection she thought she had lost for good had returned. But it wasn't possible, she told herself. He was dead. She had felt him die. The thoughts caused her to retreat to Riina once more. Again, the electric jolt, a completed circuit. Frantic, Tahiri dove even deeper into her Vong personality; or the detached fragments that used to be Riina, jarred free by Lord Nyax's attack. She needed Riina's senses, needed to see the universe through the eyes of a Yuuzhan Vong.

The circuit became stronger. Now Tahiri was certain that it was him. She didn't know how or where he was, but she could feel him. Her desire to continue to feel that spark of life that was _his,_ causing her to instinctively call on her own version of Vongsense.

Hope was reborn and Tahiri's mind snapped back together in solid form. Cursing mentally in both Yuuzhan Vong and Basic, Tahiri focused on repelling the invader in her body. She had already had one alter ego, she didn't need to develop a second one. There was only room for one personality in her body after all.

To those watching Tahiri, it was as if something had kick-started the girl's defenses and sent it into overdrive. But it was more than that. None of them could detect the Force emanating from the unconscious teen, which worried them considerably. When Tahiri's green eyes snapped up and the girl began swearing in Yuuzhan Vong, Kyle moved to pull Mara away.

However, Mara snarled at Kyle like a mother nexu protecting her cubs, and pulled Tahiri even closer to her. Tahiri continued to project no tangible Force presence, but it was obvious that whatever she was doing was affecting Lord Nyax's essence. The dark streams of energy were now leaving the teen's body faster than they was entering it, before his progress was stopped altogether.

All the while, Mara continued to hold onto Tahiri, using their master-apprentice Force bond in an attempt to see into the girl's head.

Tahiri's presence in the Force suddenly made an explosive return. The rain was momentarily blasted away from her, and Lord Nyax's soul was sent hurtling away from her body, disappearing back into the darkness of the undercity from which it had come. The others remained focused on her, in complete disbelief.

Tahiri's Force presence had returned, but there was another's presence intertwined with it. The second presence faded away within a heartbeat, but there was no mistaking it.

Mara looked wide-eyed down at the girl in her arms, unable to voice the question that was stuck in her throat.

Tahiri, for her part, couldn't have looked more content as she grinned back up at her master, tears in her eyes mingling with the rain. Though in good need of a bacta tank, none of her injuries appeared to be bothering her at all, making her tears ones of happiness instead of pain.

Tahiri's joy was all Mara needed as her confirmation, and as gently as she could, wrapped the small teen up in a motherly hug.

Sniffling, Tahiri rested her head on Mara's shoulder. "He's alive!"

*(0)* *(0)*

_Borleias_

The spike in Anakin's Force presence had bewildered, stunned, shocked, heartened, and otherwise electrified every single Force user on the planet. But just as sharply as they all felt it, the presence was gone. Once more leaving an aching absence, a void. The elation turned to confusion, then to despair once more as the Jedi tried to come to grips with what had just occurred.

Everyone, save for one person, began to dismiss Anakin's brief appearance in the Force as an anomaly or some prophetic warning.

Jacen, however, had immediately dropped into a Force trance, turning himself as 'small' as he could. Over the past few days, with constant experimentation under Vergere's guidance, he had become quite adept at turning himself small. Hiding in the Force. He had even snuck up on Luke once, surprising the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.

After ending up in the med-bay the first time around, Jacen had learned to give the other Force-users an advanced warning before dropping into such a deep, Vongsense-enhanced trance. This time, however, he hadn't had the opportunity. When he wasn't helping to train the remaining Freed Ones, he had spent most of his free time searching for his younger brother. Knowing that Vongsense was a different spectrum of the Force, and thus unlikely to have been served by conventional means, Jacen would always switch over to Vongsense once he had turned himself 'small'.

The second Jacen felt his brother through the Force, and then had the connection severed in an instant, Jacen knew his suspicions had been confirmed. The severance was much sharper than before and still left an emptiness. But it was an emptiness he was familiar with. It was something he had just begun to understand during his torment in the Embrace of Pain.

Jacen inhaled deeply as the agony from the Yuuzhan Vong torture device returned with a vengeance. During that brief period on Coruscant, he had felt nothing but pain. Even when the pain was over, he was left empty, alone in the chair. Cut off from the Force. Every time the chair activated, it was though another piece of him had died. Through it all, Vergere would watch or offer words of wisdom and comfort. They were the only thing that had kept him going. The only thing that hadn't hurt.

Now that he was once again feeling that same emptiness within himself, a feeling worse than death, Jacen knew on some level what was happening to Anakin. It wasn't his own emptiness he was feeling this time, but Anakin's; which was amplified somehow by his sudden disconnect from the Force. It was the repeating echoes of Anakin's last emotions, a trauma played back over and over again like a holovid. Anakin was hiding in the pain, masking his presence in plain sight. Most people were adverse to pain, more so if the pain was Force related. No one who cared for Anakin would willingly explore the void his death had left within themselves. Coupled with Anakin's knack for using Vongsense, Jacen had no doubt that Anakin was more than capable of hiding himself. But why? Why did he not want anyone to find him?

Jacen needed to empathize with Anakin, accept both the pain of his time on Coruscant, and the alien nature of the slaveseed within himself to have any hope of locating his young brother.

Closing his eyes and concentrating hard, Jacen sought the initial direction of Anakin's tangible Force presence. The trail was fading fast, like vapor trail through the sky on a windy day. Before he lost his brother's trail completely, Jacen delved deeper into the Force, then switched over to Vongsense, tapping into the seed embedded in him and forcing it to aid him in his search.

His search took him through several systems, the shadowy presence of various Yuuzhan Vong ships rushing by like smoke. He continued through the stars, stretching his mind out, drawing on his own Force reserves. His gaze was so focused, he was so 'small,' that it was like threading his powerful aura through a hole the size of a pinhead.

He was now so far out from Borleias that he could no longer distinguish between individual Vong ships and fleets of them, their presence all the same pinpricks of wrongness. Jacen drew his focus back slowly, his mind cataloguing the abscesses representing all the Yuuzhan Vong he was sensing. He was tiring quickly and knew he could only keep up this intense search for just a little longer.

It was then that he found something out of place. Two extremely faint dots of nothingness floating at the edge of several much larger shadowy pockets.

These dots were extremely small and dim, and he had completely missed them in his initial scan. It was as if they were Yuuzhan Vong, but severely muted within the realm of his Vongsense.

"Anakin?" Jacen mumbled, trying to focus on the two faint dots. Try as he might, however, something else was keeping him from 'zooming in'.

A different tactic was needed. Jacen switched out of Vongsense, breathing heavily as the pain of his brother's 'death' made itself known again. If he couldn't touch his brother through Vongsense or through the Force externally, then maybe it was time to use their sibling bond as a back door. It wasn't the most pleasant of solutions. If he wanted to force open their sibling bond, Jacen needed to delve through not only the pain he had felt on Coruscant, but the echoes of the pain Anakin had left behind to hide himself. Definitely not pleasant or easy. But then again, Jacen mused, this was his brother. When had anything been pleasant or easy between them recently. Yet, Jacen would much rather have things be unpleasant and difficult than not have his younger brother at all.

Sweat pouring down his face, his hands gripped tightly into fists, Jacen tried to delve into the void within himself, the void that contained his little brother's presence.

He was small, wading through a whole lot of nothingness, of emptiness. Echoes of pain. Of longing. Of fear and distress.

Memories of being bound in the Embrace of Pain returned with full force, and Jacen let out an audible gasp of pain. Vergere's voice droning even as liquid fire coursed through is every nerve. Alone and abandoned. Being stripped of everything he was. Then, just when he was on the verge of being broken completely: relief.

Anakin's arrival.

A rescue.

They might not have always agreed on everything, but they were still brothers.

Jacen focused on that final thought, enduring his own pain for the sake of finding his lost brother. In the process, he felt the presence of his twin, Jaina, piggy-backing onto his quest. Jacen gave her the Force equivalent of a 'hang on, you're in for a wild ride' type warning, and then instead of wading around in the darkness, dove in full force. He followed the link of pain, the only link he had left to his brother's continued existence. No sane person would have even thought to use pain as a Force connection.

Jacen felt a powerful, overwhelming surge of emotion, like a roaring ocean in his ears, and then, just as it reached a crescendo, silence.

Cautiously, Jacen opened his eyes. He was no longer in his quarters on Borleias. Well, he was no longer in his body, but he was less concerned about that at the moment.

In front of him was Anakin. But not the seventeen-going-on-eighteen year old young man that Jacen remembered. Instead, Anakin looked to be eight, nine years old. He was curled up in a fetal position on the ground, eyes squeezed shut.

"_Anakin!"_ Jacen heard his twin cry out, her voice sounding muted to his ears, as if they were underwater. He looked to his side and saw a hazy, glowing form in the shape of his sister. She was reaching out to Anakin, but appeared unable to get any closer.

Jacen glanced down at his own form. He was in a similarly hazy form, like a Force ghost but less concentrated. Experimentally, he took a step closer to Anakin. Or tried to. Once again, an invisible force kicked in, keeping both he and Jaina away.

"_Jaina," _Jacen motioned to get his twin's attention. She turned a tearful and almost panicked gaze to him.

"_Why can't we get to him?"_

"_Something's blocking us. Getting in the way of our sibling-bond."_

"_I know that!" _Jaina snapped back, casting an anxious glance back towards their brother. Her voice softened._ "That doesn't help any in how we can get to him."_

"_I have an 'Anakin-like' idea."_

"_That's the second time this week someone had that kind of idea," _Jaina remarked faintly.

"_I'm going to try and switch to Vongsense to find out what's happening. Completely switch to Vongsense."_

Jaina was silent for a moment. _"You think it's Anakin whose keeping us away?"_

"_If you or I were in danger, would you want the others to get close? There has to be a reason why he looks eight and not seventeen."_

_"Okay, then do it."_

_ "There might be a tiny problem if I do." _Jacen likewise glanced back towards his brother. _"Since the both of us are tied this deep in the Force, I don't think it'll affect you. But if I switch completely over to Vongsense, without leaving a piece of myself anchored in the regular Force, I might…disappear from the Force just like Anakin."_

Jaina took a breath, then nodded. _"If I keep myself calm, it should prevent everyone else from panicking. Do it."_

Jacen offered his sister a faint smile. _"Here I go then."_

The slaveseed had been meant to subjugate him. Now it was at his command. Concentrating, he merged with its life-force, timing his every breath, his every heartbeat and thought. He completely left his own galaxy, his own way of life; combining with this alien life form to once again become one with it.

The world he was viewing changed before his eyes. Both Anakin and his sister disappeared from his senses. Instead, an opaque bubble was floating where his little brother had once been. Jacen reached out and placed a hand on the bubble.

It was pulsating in time with Anakin's heart.

Jacen frowned. He had seen many different types of wildlife and recognized what the bubble was. That concerned him greatly. It was a cocoon. He tried to press his way into the bubble, but it resisted him.

"_Anakin?" _Jacen said hesitantly. _"Can you hear me?"_

Silence. Then, _"Go away."_

Now Jacen was more than a bit worried. That voice had been Anakin's, but a lot younger, full of fear and pain._ "Anakin, it's me. Jacen. Can I come in?"_

_"You're just going to yell at me some more. Go away."_

_ "I won't yell at you, I promise."_

Silence once more.

_"Anakin, have I ever broken a promise to you?"_

Jacen felt his hand sink into the bubble-like cocoon.

_"Can Jaina join us too?"_

_ "Jaya's mad at me."_

Not knowing why Anakin was saying these things, Jacen tried playing along. _"She isn't anymore. Remember the time you replaced the oil in her oilcan with fast-oxidizing, rust-colored paint? She was mad then too, but she got over it. She just wants her little brother back. __We__ just want our little brother back."_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Okay…"_

Jacen exhaled and emerged back into the regular realm of the Force. Jaina was still there, staring at Anakin with unshed tears in her eyes. Jacen looked back in Anakin's direction. His brother was sitting up, but now hugging his knees. Fearful blue eyes were watching the both of them.

_"He said it was okay, Jaya,"_ Jacen said softly.

Jaina needed no further encouragement as she rushed to Anakin and enfolded him in a crushing hug. She continued to whisper Anakin's name over and over again, while promising to do better to protect him, to not let anyone hurt him.

Jacen, his own eyes suspiciously wet, waited until Jaina had moved to Anakin's side. He crouched down in front of the eight-year old form of his brother. _"Hey, Anakin. You okay?"_

_ "You're not disappointed in me?"_

The mix of heartbreak and hopefulness coming from the child-form of Anakin tugged at Jacen's chest. Fighting back the urge to rub at his eyes, he shook his head. _"How could I ever be, you're my little brother? We may have our fights and disagreements from time to time, but I'll always be proud to call you my brother."_

_ "Really?" _Anakin looked up at Jacen, eyes shining.

_"Really, really," _Jacen smiled, the feelings Jaina was emitting enhancing his own relief and happiness at finding their brother once more. _"Where are you now, Anakin?"_

Anakin seemed to withdraw into himself slightly. Jaina, sensing Anakin's fading presence, promptly tightened the arm she had draped around his shoulders. _"It's okay, little brother. We won't be angry. We're just glad to know that you're alive."_

Anakin studied his sister's face. _"I'm training to become better."_

_ "Better?"_

_ "So Jacen and you won't be mean to me anymore. So no one else will die. I don't like it when people die and it's my fault."_

_"What about Tahiri?" _Jaina said softly._ "Aren't you worried about what she feels? She thought that you died too."_

Anakin bowed his head and shook it. _"She didn't want to be my friend any more. She told me she hated me."_

_ "What? When?" _Jaina looked to her twin worriedly. Jacen's lips thinned and he waited for Anakin to respond.

_"When you two were angry and tried to hurt me. She was with you," _Anakin replied mulishly, as if unable to believe that they had forgotten such a thing.

_"Anakin," _Jacen said. _"Neither Jaina nor I would ever do anything to hurt you. Ever."_

_ "And neither would Tahiri,"_ Jaina added. _"Whatever you saw or heard, it had to be a trick."_

Anakin shook his head, eyes flashing heatedly. _"The three of you were there. I felt you in the Force. You yelled at me for abandoning everyone on Borleias. Jacen said I was too arrogant and would get everyone killed. You were there!"_

_ "Finish your training as soon as you can," _Jacen said quickly, an understanding dawning on him. _"We all miss you and want you back. Even Tahiri."_

Jaina seemed to sense the tone in his voice, because her eyes darted sharply to him before she unwrapped her arm from around Anakin and stood. _"Jace is right. Once you're done, you can go help us kick Vong butt. Just like before. So come back soon, okay, little brother?"_

Anakin nodded and faded away.

Jacen immediately pulled both himself and his sister back to their bodies on Borleias. He felt an extreme amount of anger at his realization, and ignored the surprised group of people around him as he promptly stood and shoved his way out into the hallway.

"Jacen!" He heard his uncle call out, but he ignored him.

He continued to storm through the base, furiously cursing his own blindness. Why else had Vergere been coaching him on 'becoming small'? How else could she have known that the technique would work. Entering the holding-cell area of the biotics facility, he used a brief Force suggestion to get the guards to leave. He then stopped in front of Vergere's cell, livid.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have not told you many things. To what do you refer to this time, young Solo?" An un-fazed Vergere replied.

"Someone who knows of your training techniques, who uses pain and the severing of the Force to teach, has my brother. You know who it is."

"Do I?"

"Vergere," Jacen growled, unable to rein in his anger. "I recognized what was happening to him from what he told me. You used the very same techniques on me on Coruscant. But where Anakin found me before I broke, whoever has him has already broken him. It's no coincidence that both he and I were put through the same torment."

"Tell me, young Solo," there was a bit of an edge to Vergere's voice. "Was the suffering you endured not worth the knowledge you gained from it? Have I not opened your eyes up to the Force, helped you be more than you were? Would you have been able to reach out to your brother, across the stars and through the veil of death itself, if you had not died on Coruscant as well?"

Jacen narrowed his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"I will answer your question," Vergere said serenely. "Only if you answer my own first."

"It is true…"Jacen admitted reluctantly, his anger fading. "That you have helped me improve both my understanding of the Force and my capacity to wield it. It is also true that if you had not stripped away the training that had been ingrained in me, it would have hindered my ability to learn the Force a different way."

Vergere inclined her head and responded to Jacen's question. "It is true, I know who trains your brother. Her location, I do not know. I did not tell you because it is necessary for your brother's destiny to learn just as you have, that there is more than one way to view the Force. He will return to you in time. Or are you so vain as to deny him the same learning opportunity that was available to you?"

Jacen swallowed, then shook his head once.

"Then a final question before you leave, Jacen Solo. Are you so certain that your brother found you before you broke on Coruscant? Or are you so broken you can't even recognize if you are whole or not?"

Jacen's hand moved to the scar on his chest as Vergere smiled, then closed her eyes to resume her meditation. There was a movement outside the door, and Jacen saw his sister and the others running down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Jacen, what's wrong?" Jaina asked, giving Vergere a dirty look.

Jacen forced himself to smile disarmingly and shook his head. "Nothing, Jaina. Just a misunderstanding. That's all. A misunderstanding."

*(0)* *(0)*

_Palanhi, Palanhi System_

"We welcome all of you throughout the galaxy for our special broadcast. As many of you all know, I'm Pal'iva Konat of the Galactic Star. Now I know many of you are confused by our unique broadcast time, but fear not, the latest holodrama episode of _Will Ewok or Will He Run, _and the next episode of the latest documentary about deep-space solar miners, _Dancing with the Stars, _will be on right after this. Right now, in our very studio, we have several faces that will be familiar to our returning viewers. Here today for what will surely be a lively debate is Jedi Ganner Rhysode, representing the New Republic. Commander General Jartre Rinmek, representing the Peace Brigade and their Yuuzhan Vong allies. New to our show is daughter of the president of Palanhi, Doria Anshal. And in keeping with our tradition of unbiased reporting, we also have the Palanhi opposition leader, General Tindor Drado.

At stake on this very special episode is the fate of the planet of Palanhi. There will be two non-binding votes at the end of this debate. The first will represent what the rest of the galaxy thinks. Will the Palanhi system be better off in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigaders, or will their interests be better served by staying with the New Republic? The second vote will be for the Palanhi system only, where the people on all occupied moons, planets, and space-stations will have their say in their own fate. Though non-binding, it is the hope of the Galactic Star that this conflict can be solved without any further loss of life or unnecessary violence.

So, to begin this debate, Commander General Rinmek, General Drado, a question from our audience asks: Why do you think Palanhi will be better off under Yuuzhan Vong rule when the Yuuzhan Vong are known to enslave the populations of the planets they conquer?"

General Rinmek, a portly man with aristocratic features, moved to his microphone to answer first. "I'm sorry, Ms. Konat. I would first like to make a small differentiation for those watching. The Yuuzhan Vong _only_ enslave the populations of the planets they _conquer_. Should the people of Palanhi choose to side with the Yuuzhan Vong, then they would be considered valued allies in this war. Much like the planets with large Peace Brigade presences have been allowed to prosper, so too would those in the Palanhi System. General Drado was wise enough to recognize this."

"Indeed," General Drado was a much older gentleman, who in his youth, saw fighting on the front lines of the Clone War. "It is the reason why both Commander General Rinmek and I have agreed to attend this live debate. This war has already taken so many lives. We need not add any Palanhi blood to the conflict. Should we choose to fight, our sons, daughters, wives and husbands will die needlessly. The New Republic is not in any position to support us despite the resources we have sent them. The Peace Brigade and the Yuuzhan Vong allies, however, are in a position to provide military support and security. When faced with the choice to support an ailing government or to throw our lot in with a new one, I choose the option that will save the most lives."

The orange skinned Twi'lek broadcaster and mediator inclined her head politely. "I am sure the both of you are doing what you think is best. Now, our next question is to Jedi Rhysode and Ms. Anshal. Both of the other members of the debate have touched on it, so here is a compound question from the former vice-president of Palanhi: How will the loss of Palanhian lives be worth the struggle if Palanhi has a chance to prosper anyways under Yuuzhan Vong rule? The New Republic is retreating on all fronts from the Yuuzhan Vong, so why should the people of Palanhi throw their lives away for them?"

Ganner did his best to keep from rolling his eyes on live, galactic holofeed, and politely motioned for the president's daughter to go first.

"Thank you, Jedi Rhysode. People of Palanhi, you have all supported my father's decisions for over twenty years, and you have all prospered from it. He would not have thrown in his lot with the New Republic if he did not think it would benefit us all. As General Drado should recall, even in the Clone Wars we did not shy away from war. There were those who wanted to side with the Separatist because they were a new power who promised to free us from the stagnation of the Republic. There were also those who sided with the Republic, believing that our way of life was best served through its continuation. Those who wanted a new way of life prevailed, but look at what happened afterward. Many died fighting the change, and when change finally occurred, we became a garrison planet for the Empire. Our way of life was replaced by the cold, unfeeling logic of a powerful police state. We have prospered under the New Republic. They have been one of our strongest allies and supporters. Should we truly abandon them when they are weak just for the promise of a life that _might_ be better? We have only just begun to grow into our identity. Do we want that identity cut short by an equally militaristic Yuuzhan Vong lifestyle? Lives will be lost. But they will be lives that will be remembered, when in a decade or two from now, we look back and see that this was the moment we stood up for our beliefs, our way of living. We can only do this if _all_ of Palanhi stands united. Not as supporters of the New Republic or Yuuzhan Vong, but as Palanhians who want to have a say in how their own lives are run."

Ganner blinked at his co-debator in complete shock. Then, realizing the cameras had turned to him, offered a faint smile. "How do you expect me to follow a speech like that? I think she said it all. Ultimately, it's not the New Republic or Peace Brigade who gets to decide your fate, but you alone. If you truly think it's better to side with the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong, go ahead. As a Jedi, it isn't my job to tell you how to think or act. It's just my job to get you to consider all the possibilities before you make your decision. Will people die if you decide to fight? Yes. But then again, it's a war that has spread throughout the galaxy. Many other planets have faced the same choice you have. So it is up to you. Stand up for what you believe in, possibly dying in the process, or live your life safely under the rule of someone else."

Pal'iva Konat smiled faintly at Ganner, before returning to the teleprompter. "There you have it, the first arguments from both sides. We'll ask another three questions, before we leave the fate of Palanhi up to you all."

*(0)* *(0)*

Ganner paced nervously in the lobby of the Galactic Star's headquarters. The results of the vote were still pouring in from all over. The Peace Brigade commander had already returned to his ship, but General Drado had opted to remain at the broadcast station's headquarters.

After meeting General Drado in person, Ganner realized that the man wasn't the Jedi-hating Peace Brigader type that he had assumed he was. The general was just an old veteran who had seen too much of death and war and didn't want his planet to suffer again. The general had lost his entire family during the Clone War and did not anyone else to go through what he had.

Ganner envied the man's calm. General Drado simply had his eyes closed and looked to be enjoying a nice nap. With the fate of the system on the line, you would think he would show at least some hint of emotion.

"Even in the old days, before the Empire, the Jedi stood for one thing, but always did another." General Drado's soft-spoken voice caught Ganner off-guard. Drado's eyes were still closed, his old, wrinkled hands gripping a polished, wooden walking stick. "You stand for peace, the protection of lives. Yet, wherever you go, people die. Wherever you are, the violence comes to you. I was trying to spare my people another era of fighting, of death. I will not bother asking if you have fought in a war before. In this day and age, it does not seem like one generation can grow up without being caught up in a war. But I could try, couldn't I? To at least have one generation on Palanhi be free from bloodshed?"

"Then what of the generation after?" Ganner asked gently, taking a seat next to the old general.

"Wishful naïve thinking would have me hope that a single generation could break the cycle of violence that continues to consume this galaxy." Drado said with a dry laugh. "Can you think about it, Jedi Rhysode? If an entire generation in this galaxy takes a break from war, for once, then maybe a cycle of peace can be started."

"That would be nice," Ganner smiled sadly.

Drado took a deep breath after several long moments. "No matter what the results of the vote, I intend to side with the people of Palanhi. Lady Anshal and yourself have reminded me that I cannot protect my people from death and violence if they do not wish me to protect them. If they wish to fight and die, then it is my duty as a general of Palanhi to see to it that they take down as many of the enemy as they can."

Ganner looked up in surprise. "You have already sent the orders?"

Drado bowed his head once. "After I informed Commander General Rinmek of my decision, yes. I hope your Force is with you, Jedi, because this is a fight I do not think we can win."

"I've some experience in those types of fights," Ganner said roguishly.

Drado opened one eye and matched Ganner's smile. "As do I."

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

"I'll never get Jedi," Kell Tainer mock-whispered. The rain around them had slowed to a light drizzle as the Yuuzhan Vong appeared to get a handle on the planet's atmospheric control systems. "One moment Aunt Tahiri is all cold and mean, and the next she's practically skipping down the streets of Coruscant."

"So why are you telling me?" Face said. "If you can't understand Jedi and you're married to one, what hope do I have?"

Kell looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should go over to that Ors person, she hangs out with them."

"You do that."

Doing as told, Kell dropped to the back of the group where Jan, Kyle, and Jaden were. "I'm starting a support group for those who have to deal with Jedi on a daily basis. Interested in joining?"

Jan raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me that wasn't a very bad pick-up line."

"Forget it, Tainer. Jan's immune to stupidity." Jaden sighed.

Kell cocked his head, an action that looked ridiculous because of his Yuuzhan Vong mask. "Vaccinated or immunity through prolonged exposure?"

"Prolonged exposure, definitely," Jan said, lightly slugging Jaden in his arm. "Did you want something?"

"Just trying to understand the sudden personality change in a teenage, Jedi, girl." Kell said. "Those three words are things I have no experience with or knowledge of at all."

"The 'teenage, Jedi, girl' part?" Kyle smiled, shaking his head in amusement.

Kell began to count on his fingers. "I have a son for starters. He's fifteen-ish, but I barely see him, so I have no idea what the mind of a teenager is like. Thank the flying monkeys for that. And I'm not a Jedi so I don't have any clue about your mystical 'Force'."

"'Flying monkeys'?" Jan said archly.

"How can I thank the Force if I don't have a single clue about how it works?" Kell said with a mock frown. "Flying monkeys, now they're easier to understand."

"Loran," Jan called out to the front. "You know that missing son you mentioned earlier? I found him."

"You weren't supposed to," Face replied dryly. "Leave him where you found him and pretend he doesn't exist."

The group shook their heads in amusement at the antics. It was hard not to feel lighthearted with the happiness emanating from the young teen at the center of their formation.

"Seriously though," Kell motioned to Tahiri while looking back at Jaden and Kyle. "What happened back there and why did her eyes go all red-black like that?"

At that question, both Kyle and Jaden sobered. Even Jan appeared subdued, as her countless experiences with dark-side Jedi enabled her to understand the basic reasons for Tahiri's change.

"In a nutshell, Tahiri had a very close brush with the dark side of the Force," Kyle responded, watching the young blond teen talk almost non-stop, albeit in a hushed voice, with Mara. "Lord Nyax was the embodiment of evil. Losing Anakin left Tahiri vulnerable to the feelings that often bring Jedi to the dark side. It was made worse when Lord Nyax's soul tried to take over her body. Something happened, though, and Tahiri suddenly rejected everything Lord Nyax stood for."

"Something?"

"For a brief second, Mara, Kyle, and I felt the presence of a Jedi we thought was dead," Jaden said when Kyle seemed reluctant to continue. "It was, or at least, they think it was, Anakin."

"So a dead Jedi comes back to life to help Tahiri kick the dark-side habit, then what? He goes back to being dead?"

"We don't know," Kyle admitted with a shrug. "But, at least to Tahiri, it looks like she still believes he's alive. Mara too. Since they're closer to him than Jaden or I are, they must still feel something of Anakin to believe as they do."

Face suddenly let out a whistle, and the group fell silent. Since the encounter with Lord Nyax, the group had been searching the lower levels of Coruscant for any sign of the other 'Vong-Jedi' mentioned by Tarc.

Their search, mainly guided by the Force, had continued to lead them lower and lower, towards the very depths of the planet. There they had discovered the remains of a shaping facility, hidden deep in the bowels of Coruscant. The fact that it was so hidden away suggested that the shaping occurring at this facility wasn't exactly of the 'normal' variety. The shapers there, however, were in no condition to answer questions. They had all been slain, and recently. The smell of decomposition hadn't yet set in and the bodies were still warm.

Within the one-chambered shaping lab was a large table that took up most of the room. Broken restraints suggested that some giant-bodied figure had torn free and slain his tormentors. Given that the shapers had all been killed with injuries that strongly resembled lightsaber strikes, Tahiri had posited that Lord Nyax had found a new Force-sensitive, Vong-compatable host, something created by the now-dead shapers. It definitely wasn't the Vong-Jedi Tarc had mentioned. According to Tarc, the Vong-Jedi was supposed to be a small woman. In any case, the others definitely did not look forward to meeting whatever had broken loose. Nor did they want to meet Tarc's Vong-Jedi, whose reputation grew as they met small pockets of Coruscanti survivors.

From what they had learned, this Vong-Jedi had crushed entire groups of people with just a hand gesture. Had massacred other cells of survivors in seconds, often in a single draw of her glowing sword. She had brought down an entire building by holding out her hands. She spared no one. Smiled as she killed. Was a demon incarnate. And the horror stories only went on.

The group had yet to see a single sign of either target, and that did not bode well for them. There was no telling what would happen when either of the 'Vong-Jedi' decided to show themselves.

But, as Face's whistle echoed hauntingly through the ruins of the empty city around them, it seemed that they were about to find out.

What had caught Face's attention was evident to all of them. A single figure was staring down at them from a large landing-pad several stories above them. Glimmering eyes watching them intently. Questioningly. Studying their every movement. The rest of the face was hidden in the shadows of an organic cowl, the body wrapped in a simple, living robe.

The members of Wraith Squadron, plus Jan, cautiously adjusted their grips on their blasters, while the Jedi stared back at their observer.

"That's her," Tarc whispered fearfully. "The 'Vong-Jedi'. You never see her coming. By the time you see her face, you're already dead."

As if summoned by Tarc's words, the figure watching them walked to the very edge of the landing platform, and then dropped straight down. It was at least a good dozen meter drop, but the figure landed silently, effortlessly, and more importantly, unharmed. Slowly straightening, the hooded figure stared silently at the group. A bony army covered in greyish-blue skin extended outwards, but the figure made no further movement.

"Danni, Tahiri, ideas?" Face said with false cheer.

Danni inclined her head to Tahiri, who swallowed and moved to the front of the group. She removed her Yuuzhan Vong mask and tossed it to her side. Her faux-crab armor developed by the Wraiths was also discarded.

Intelligent eyes spotted the three scars on Tahiri's forehead. The outstretched hand withdrew back into the thin robes worn by the figure.

Sibilantly, a Yuuzhan Vong voice, feminine and soft, echoed through the heads of the New Republic task group as the figure spoke aloud. Though the words were alien, Tahiri understood them. _"[The One-Who-Was-Shaped.]"_

"[I am she. What is your name?]"

_"[I was never given a name. I am the Nameless One. If you wish a title, my beloved Onimi refers to me as 'Erella'.]"_

"[Eh-ree-ya?]" Tahiri felt something click in her mind, like a long lost memory, as she mimicked the Yuuzhan Vong's pronunciation. "[Erella. It is a very old word. The shapers no longer use it. But if he calls you Erella, then you are Onimi's 'disciple'?]"

_"[Onimi is generous]," _The figure shook her head. "_[Compared to the knowledge and powers he wields, I am but a child. His vong'erella. It will still be many years until I am worthy of being his full disciple. But Onimi is great, he has risen me before the gods and sings my praises. He has turned the curse I was born with, a curse that caused my parents to abandon me for death, into a gift. Now I serve him and the gods, a loyal follower of the True Way.]"_

Tahiri felt a shiver run down her spine. There was nothing but fanatic loyalty engrained in every word being spoken. Taking a hesitant step forward, Tahiri tried to find out more about this 'Vong-Jedi' before her. "[Why do you attack the non-Yuuzhan Vong of Yuuzhan'tar?]"

_"[Why does an amphistaff impale its victims or the coufee cut deep? Just as you are, One-Who-Was-Shaped, I too am a weapon. Onimi tells me to cut, so I cut. He desires that I learn more about life and death, so I learn. Just as your master commands you, so does he.]"_

"[You say Onimi is your master. What of the Supreme Overlord?]"

An audible hiss of distain was followed by the Nameless One's mocking reply. _"[The Overlord is but another instrument, proof of my master's greatness.]"_

Tahiri was growing increasingly wary of the other, slowly raising her yet-to-be activated lightsaber.

_"[Do not fear me. We need not fight.]"_

"[You need not serve Onimi]," Tahiri countered.

The Nameless One shifted. _"[And you need not serve the Jeedai.]"_

"[But neither of us can abandon the lives we know to help bring death to our own people.]" Tahiri activated her lightsaber.

_"[Yet both of our lives are intertwined. Though we are of different parentage, we are sisters.]" _The Nameless One pulled back her cowl to reveal a face nearly as young as Tahiri's. Three vertical scars marked the Yuuzhan Vong's forehead. Those were the only scars on her otherwise unblemished, youthful face. _"[The gods have marked me as they have you. You have embraced your Jeedai ways. I have followed the True Way. We are of Yun-Ne'Shel's making, keeping our worlds balanced.]"_

"But we cannot be allies," Tahiri said hoarsely in Basic. The shock of seeing the three scars unnerving her. It was almost like looking into a twisted mirror image of herself. Of what she could have been.

A sad expression flickered across the Nameless One's face as she too inclined her head in understanding. _"[No, we cannot. But it does not mean we must fight.]_

A single tear escaping her eyes, Tahiri activated her lightsaber and shook her head once. "[Yes, it does.]"

_"[To see the world in absolutes; I never thought that aspects of the True Way could be seen by another.]"_

"[It is not an absolute,]" Tahiri replied, green eyes locking onto golden yellow. "[But I cannot allow you, as a weapon, to hurt anyone else. It is the way of the Jedi to protect those who cannot protect themselves.]"

"_[If the weapon cannot be wielded, it must be broken least it draw your blood? That is also a verse from the True Way. So strange that the way of the Jeedai and the True Way are similar in thought but different in expression. I have always found the more important verses to be the ones that follow. 'If your heart blood is drawn, then ensure that it is drawn in the name of our gods. Then wield the weapon, broken or not, and die with the names of the gods on your lips, for they will uplift you as you breathe your last.']"_

"[There is no death, there is the Force]," Tahiri whispered.

_"[I know not of this 'Force', only this curse given to me by the gods,]" _The Nameless One held out her hand again, and a single lightsaber flew from her robes and into it. _"[If it is the will of the gods that only one of us can live. Then so be it. But I take no pleasure in fighting one who could be my sister. We are both Yuuzhan Vong and Jeedai. It seems cruel that the gods would pit us against one and other.]"_

Tahiri clenched her jaw, her face illuminated by her own blue blade. The Nameless One had yet to activate her own blade. "[Will you not fight?]"

_"[I will because the gods bade me.]" _The Nameless One replied. She held up her other hand, and the large landing pad she had descended from began to shake. Cracks appeared in the duracrete, before the entire platform gave way. Amazingly enough, the Nameless One stabilized the detached platform and began to lower it. As it grew closer, Tahiri could see nearly a hundred Yuuzhan Vong warriors standing at the ready. _"[But I will command others to fight those behind you because it is Onimi's will.]"_

The landing platform touched down, and a stunned silence filled the air.

_"[Die well, One-Who-Was-Shaped.]" _The Nameless One said softly.

"[It's Tahiri, Tahiri Kwaad. And I have no intention of dying today.]"

"_[Nor do I.]"_

The Nameless One darted forward, a golden-bronze blade hissing to life.

Tahiri charged in turn, yelling a Yuuzhan Vong battle cry in defiance.

The warriors bellowed and launched a thundering onslaught.

Blasters whined as Wraith Squadron took cover.

Lightsabers hummed and flashed.

All hell broke loose.

*(0)* *(0)*

_Palanhi, Palanhi System_

The skies of Palanhi were full of people fleeing the coming battle. Though the rest of the galaxy had still been divided when it came to siding with the Yuuzhan Vong or New Republic, the results of the non-binding, Palanhi-only poll, had been largely one sided, in favor of the New Republic. It was enough to convince the few holdouts in the military to aid in Palanhi's defense.

Even then, they all knew that while they might be able to hold off the Yuuzhan Vong, they could not last indefinitely.

As it was, the small invasion force Ganner had seen hiding out on one of the gas giants was already streaming towards the planet. Assisting the Vong force were about a dozen Peace Brigade vessels and several other mercenary ships. The Palanhian Home Fleet was standing by, having abandoned the outer planets in favor of saving all their forces for a final stand.

_"I understand the situation," _Wedge's holographic form flickered. _"When they are able, both Rogue Squadron and the Corona-class frigate, Serpentine will join in the fight. But I'm afraid that they are all that I can spare at the moment. Han and Leia have run into some trouble similar to yours, but they haven't managed to get a message out yet. I'm keeping a ship in reserve just in case they need to blast their way out as well."_

"Even a token force will show the people of Palanhi that they have made the right choice in supporting us," Ganner said. "In the meantime, we've successfully evacuated thirty percent of the population, but we're expecting to take heavy loses. A Yuuzhan Vong expeditionary fleet is still a couple days out, and those reinforcements will really make things tough for us."

_"Try to hang in there, Jedi Rhysode. I'm expecting the Vong commander on Pyria VI to make his move soon. The last thing I want to worry about is more Vong coming down the Namadii Corridor."_

"Will do general, Rhysode out."

At the same time, the president's daughter, Doria Anshal was just finishing her conversation with General Drado, who was commanding the home fleet in orbit.

"General Antilles is sending Rogue Squadron and a frigate in support," Ganner said, stepping into the range of the holo-projector.

_"That's good news," _General Drado inclined his head, even as sparks showered behind him. _"But I'm afraid they will get here too late. I merely called to inform you that the battle for Palanhi has begun. The advance members of the Peace Brigade fleet have engaged us and several Vong landing craft have managed to get through in the chaos they created. They are currently en route to the main spaceport. All our forces are stretched and re cannot stop them."_

"I'll meet them there," Ganner said.

"But you are only one man!" Doria said in disbelief, while General Drado likewise uttered a similar protest.

"Not just any man," Ganner smiled at the two with a confidence he didn't feel. "I'm Ganner Rhysode."

*(0)* *(0)*

Ganner waited at the top of a narrow staircase that led to an empty courtyard in front of him. Behind him was the planet's main spaceport; a towering structure with docking bays bristling all around it on multiple levels. And jam-packed within were over a million scared Palanhians; all of whom were unfortunate enough to not make it off the planet in time. Transports were still taking off, but the dive-bombing attacks of Peace Brigade fighters and coralskippers had slowed the launches considerably as panicked pilots refused to take off.

Of course, as a Jedi, it was his job to make sure these million plus civilians stayed among the living.

No pressure at all.

Only a million plus lives hanging the balance.

He wondered if it was too late for a career change.

Various calming techniques failed him as the shadows of three Yuuzhan Vong heavy troop transports passed by overhead.

It was definitely too late.

_Oh well_, Ganner thought in amusement, it was time to show the Yuuzhan Vong that they had picked the wrong planet to invade.

The transports landed in an orderly fashion in the courtyard. Yuuzhan Vong by the hundreds began pouring out of them, filling the courtyard.

Despite the overwhelming odds, Ganner activated his lightsaber without hesitation, wanting to catch the warriors' attention. It worked, but now there were hundreds of tall, scarred, tattooed, muscular warriors all staring up at him; all armed to the teeth and ready for a fight.

_Good_, he was too.

"I am Ganner Rhysode! Jedi of the New Republic!" Ganner declared, his voice ringing loud and clear over the sounds of the distant fighting. At the top of the stairs, he burned a line in the ground with his lightsaber, and then stepped over it. "Come on! All in a rush or one at a time, it doesn't matter! So long as I draw a breath, none shall pass this line!"

_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!" _The warriors roared in answer to his challenge, shaking their amphistaffs and beginning their mass charge.

Ganner took a step forward, dropped to one knee beneath a swinging amphistaff, and proceeded to kneecap the first warrior up the stairs. The maimed Vong tumbled back down into the ones behind him.

More warriors charged, and Ganner met their attacks one after another. He could feel himself sinking into the Force, letting it guide his every movement, every beat of his heart. He couldn't sense the Vong, but he could feel the movement of the air around him, the absences they left in the Force.

A screaming warrior had his head lopped off. Another lost an arm.

One stabbed Ganner in the arm with his amphistaff. Ganner gripped the weapon and thrust his own lightsaber into the offender's head. He then pulled the amphistaff out and hurled it like a javelin into another warrior. The momentum of the javelin-like throw sent the impaled warrior, and those behind him, tumbling back down the stairs.

Ganner kicked another warrior down after the others, brought the pommel of his lightsaber onto the head of another. Another warrior joined the headless fashion craze. One was split in two.

A warrior tried to grab him. Ganner flowed under the arm, removed it, then sliced the warrior right down the middle; his lightsaber blade slipping under the vonduun armor.

The warriors continued to come, scoring hits, tearing pieces of Ganner's flesh. But Ganner refused to fall. Laughing all the way, Ganner whirled about, dispatching one warrior after another. The Force flowed around him, slowing time, making the movements of each Vong seem static.

Despite the ridiculous odds, Ganner didn't feel any fear. He truly understood the power of the words he had uttered. He was a Jedi. His life was not his but belonged to the Force. He didn't have to be a hero. He _wasn't_ like Luke or Wedge or any of the others. Wasn't ridiculously strong or powerful. Just ridiculously good looking. That was enough for him. It was a shame good looks alone couldn't slay Vong.

If there was one thing he was good at though, it was pretending.

Pretending to be a Jedi, to be a real hero.

Even now, as his life flashed before his eyes, all he really had to do was keep on pretending. Pretending was easy. He could pretend all he wanted, just like he had done for his entire life.

Bodies continued to fall under his blade. Pretending to be a hero wasn't all that hard.

Ganner staggered as an amphistaff was jammed through his thigh. Another jammed into his stomach. He added to his collection of severed limbs, hurling both amphistaffs at the mass of Vong warriors.

A little painful maybe, but it wasn't hard at all.

He heard a dim roaring in his ears and wondered if it was his own heart yelling at him for being so stupid. Then, he realized it was something else.

Hazarding a glance over his shoulder, he nearly fell over in shock. People were pouring out of the spaceport yelling and screaming defiantly. Some waved vibroblades, others metal poles or whatever else they could get their hands on. A few had blasters. All were sprinting in his direction. The reporter from the Galactic Star, Pal'iva Konat, was leading the crowd, ready to use her holocam droid as a hammer.

_Poor droid_, Ganner thought with a wry smile, dodging several amphistaffs at once.

Ganner continued his attack, pressing against the warriors who dare take him on.

"For Palanhi!" Ganner bellowed

Nearly a million voices cried out in echo. "For Palanhi!"

The crowd slammed into the wall of warriors. Pal'iva's holocam droid broke over the head of a warrior that had tried to stab him. Ganner honored the droid's sacrifice by enhancing the attack with his own lightsaber. The rush of the crowd swarmed in around him.

Ganner fought on, a feeling of exhilaration overriding all other emotions.

People were being killed by the dozens, but they pressed forward, pushing down the stairs. There may have been several hundred warriors, even a thousand, but they were no match against the sheer numbers now bearing down onto them.

Warriors began disappearing beneath the mass of people. Some were even lifted into the air above the crowd, passed backwards so that those in the back of the group could join the battle as well.

Ganner didn't stop fighting. Yuuzhan Vong fell under the fast strokes of his lightsaber. Soon, the entire mob had pushed the Vong off the staircase and back towards their transports.

Several Palanhi starfighters swooped in from above, dropping bombs onto the parked craft.

The Vong warriors had nowhere to go.

As the last warrior fell, a great cheer went up from the crowd. Over a thousand bodies lay between the spaceport and the courtyard, not all of them Yuuzhan Vong.

Yet, the victory was just as loud as their cheer. High in the sky, a heavily damaged Yuuzhan Vong slaveship broke up on re-entry, burnt pieces of coral shooting through the air like meteors.

Ganner managed a smile of both relief and disbelief as he was raised onto the shoulders of the celebrating Palanhians.

"Ms. Konat," Ganner called out. "How do you think I did?"

The Twi'lek reporter rolled tearful eyes as she tried to get herself heard over the crowd. "Like you need me to boost your ego any more, Jedi Rhysode."

"It's 'Ganner'."

"Very well," Pal'iva's head-tails rippled as she reached out and gripped one of her hands. "Although after today, you'll probably be called the Hero of Palanhi."

"Hero, huh?" Ganner gazed back up at the sky. He let out a short breath of amusement, then clutched his stomach as he was painfully reminded of the wound he had received. "Who'd have thought?"

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

Bronze slid along blue in a heated clash. A blast bug exploded above them, and both combatants sprang apart, leaping off of falling debris to propel themselves to a higher walkway. Beneath them, the battle raged, with lasers and lightsabers clashing with Yuuzhan Vong weaponry of all sorts.

No words were said as both Tahiri and the Nameless One exchanged another series of blows. Tahiri's hybrid, aggressive style met an equally unique technique wielded by her Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong opponent. Flurries and leaps were combined with head-on charges and rapid-fire saber slashes.

Tahiri was at a disadvantage. Though the Nameless One could both see and attack Tahiri with the Force, Tahiri couldn't do the same to the Nameless One. Her brief moment of Vongsense hadn't returned since the Lord Nyax incident, and her inability to detect the Nameless One was slowly turning the tide of the battle.

A powerful Force push slammed into Tahiri's stomach like a sledgehammer, throwing the lithe teen backwards. Tahiri recovered by flipping with her momentum, landing in a three-point stance further down the rubble-filled walkway. The Nameless One seemed in no hurry to reach her. Tahiri took a running leap, launching herself high over the Yuuzhan Vong's head and landing on an advertising billboard above and off to the side of the walkway.

"[You say that you must fight me, but you have done little but defend,]" Tahiri called out, sweat dripping down her dust-caked face.

_"[You say you are a keeper of peace, but all you have done is attack,]" _The Nameless One countered smoothly, unruffled. _"[You believe that the Yuuzhan Vong are your enemy. That we bring nothing but death. But look around you. This planet had died long before we arrived. We are reviving it, giving it a life that had been suffocated by your machines. If the Jedi truly value life, then why did you let planets such as this one die? You even made it your capital, this corpse of a planet soon to be reborn.]"_

"[In taking the planet, the Yuuzhan Vong murdered billions,]" Tahiri motioned to the burnt out buildings all around them. "[Billions who wanted nothing more than to live their lives in peace.]"

_"[They were taught to live at the expense of the world around them. Taught to consume and not to give back to the world that gave them life. Onimi has shown me countless worlds like this one. Dead or dying. Choking, poisoned, and desecrated, by the machines you all use to make your life easier. The True Way is in harmony with all things living. What Yun-Ne'Shel has granted us, is all we need. Your Jedi way is full of hypocrisy. You make peace through war and death. Deem some worth living more than others. Just because the children of Yuuzhan'tar are outside your Force, we are called the enemy, unnatural, vilified and hated.]"_

"[So because we don't believe in the True Way, you would kill us all? Because we are deemed unfit for life by the Supreme Overlord and Onimi, we must die?]"

_"[If that is the will of the gods,]" _The Nameless One said with a human tilt of her head. _"[Then that is their will. I will not expect one who has turned away from the True Way to understand.]"_

"[Wanton killing is not a way of life I will ever _want_ to understand.]"

_"[Being blind to the suffering of a galaxy by hiding behind platitudes and quaint phrases is not a life __I__ will ever want to understand.]"_

Tahiri felt the irony of what they had just said, and it stung. "[Then I guess that is why our people fight. Because neither side wants to understand the other.]"

The Nameless One mimicked the quirk of Tahiri's lips. _"[Indeed. Perhaps, then, we should switch roles. I as the destroyer Jedi, and you as the life-giving Yuuzhan Vong. Yun-Ne'Shel has blessed us with the minds of both after all.]"_

The Nameless One propelled herself to Tahiri's position, her saber sweeping through the air. The billboard behind them was sliced in two, toppling down with a thunderous crash. Tahiri, surprised by the sudden offensive, tried to put some distance between the two of them by jumping through a window of an abandoned apartment building. The Nameless One, however, followed, using the Force to collapse walls and bat aside objects Tahiri sent flying in her wake.

Then, enhancing her speed, the Nameless One closed the distance in the blink of an eye. Her shoulder connected with Tahiri's side just as the blonde had begun to spin and meet her, and the two were thrown out the opposite window. They landed on a lower walkway, falling away from each other as they tumbled and rolled painfully over the layer of debris on the ground.

Covered in dust, grime, and debris, they rose. Each regarded the other, their faces twisted mirror reflections. Tahiri slowly reached for the coiled amphistaff hooked to her utility belt. The Nameless One pulled out an amphistaff from a strap on her back. Lightsabers reactivated in one hand. Amphistaffs snapped rigid in the other.

_"[Now, we fight as Yun-Ne'Shel has always meant for us to fight. As Jedi…]" _The Nameless One held up her lightsaber._"[And as Yuuzhan Vong.]" _Her amphistaff was twirled expertly in one hand.

Tahiri made a 'bring-it-on' motion with her weapons, and the Nameless One obliged.

Back and forth, they fought, their arms blurs as they exchanged blows. Lightsaber and amphistaff hissed as they slid and clashed with each other; the fight escalating to a whole new level. The Nameless One summoned an abandoned speeder and hurled it at Tahiri.

Tahiri stood her ground and split the oncoming projectile in two with her lightsaber. With a nod of her own head, she took control of the speeder and tried to smash the Yuuzhan Vong between the two halves. The Nameless One leaped up and over the debris, coming down with both weapons outstretched. The impact of her landing sent droplets of mud flying everywhere, but Tahiri had already moved out of the way.

The human Jedi slashed out with her amphistaff, sending the fanged head towards the Nameless One's neck. The Yuuzhan Vong, however, angled her lightsaber behind her to intercept the blow, then whirled back around to lash out with her own amphistaff. Tahiri knocked aside the attack, and the two were once again trading blow after blow.

Tahiri was thrown through the air into another building opening, and rather than follow her this time, the Nameless One reached out with the Force and pulled the upper floors down onto her opponent. The entire building began to shake as its structural integrity collapsed. Just before the entire structure fell down, however, Tahiri sprung from the ruins in a spiraling distortion of amphistaff and lightsaber.

The Yuuzhan Vong had to use both of her weapons to parry the drill-like attack. Though blocked, the attack had enough momentum to cause the Yuuzhan Vong to fly backwards over another unused speeder. A Force Push to the speeder sent it after the Yuuzhan Vong. Before the Yuuzhan Vong was smashed up against the wall, the Nameless One wrested control of the speeder and crumpled it into an unrecognizable ball. Thrusting her hand out, the ball of metal debris shot out with the force of a bullet. It tore a gash in Tahiri's arm as the young teen was not quite able to completely avoid it.

Tahiri ignored the pain, embraced it, and renewed her attack on the Yuuzhan Vong. Her lightsaber cleaved glowing lines into the duracrete wall the Nameless One was pressed up against. Her amphistaff snapped out again and again, aiming for arteries into which it could inject its deadly poison.

The Nameless One pressed a hand to the weakened wall behind her and blew it inwards, giving herself an escape route. She tumbled backwards into the building and out of sight.

Tahiri edged closer to the hole and looked inside the building. It was a factory that once produced cargo skiffs and transport ships. The factory floor itself was completely dark.

"_[Tell me, One-Who-Could-Be-My-Sister. Are you any better than the Yuuzhan Vong you fight? The True Way you deny? Do you not claim to be a goddess to deceive and control?]" _The Yuuzhan Vong's voice echoed from within. _"[Have not the Shamed who have followed you exchanged one yoke for another?]"_

Tahiri didn't respond, nor did she enter the building. Instead, she stepped backwards, back onto the walkway. Several long seconds of silence fell, only the faint din of Wraith Squadron's battle echoing in the background.

Then, the ground began to rumble. Pieces of debris shook and fell over the sides of the walkway. The entire side wall of the factory erupted in a shower of metal shrapnel and duracrete. The Nameless One emerged. Floating behind her like ready-made missiles were five almost-completed transport ships.

Tahiri swallowed apprehensively. Despite her initial confidence, she had a feeling that this was a battle she wouldn't be able to win.

*(0)* *(0)*

A fireball sent warriors flying everywhere and offered a momentary reprieve for the beleaguered members of Wraith Squadron. Who, because Piggy and Sharr were still on Borleias helping Jaina, and Bhindi and Baljos were now helping Coruscanti survivors, consisted only of Face, Kell, and Elassar.

"That's the last of the explosives," Kell said, emptying his blaster. "And that was my last ammo clip."

As Elassar bemoaned his lack of luck, Jan tossed Kell one of her blaster packs. "We still have another sixty to go, flyboys."

"Perfect, that's twenty for each Jedi," Face said with mock cheer. A warrior overran his position shortly after, and drove Face into a nearby wall. Face gasped for air and, through several painful punches, managed to slip an arm free to drive a vibroblade into the back of the warrior's head. Even Yuuzhan Vong were incapable of functioning with a blade severing the base of their spinal cord. Once the warrior collapsed to the ground in front of him, Face rubbed at his chest sorely. "Memo to self, get out of the way of charging Vong."

Off to the side, Danni Quee was making use of a chitin carbine she had scavenged from a dead warrior and was firing razor bugs with deadly accuracy from behind an overturned speeder.

Meanwhile, Mara, Jaden, and Kyle were in the thick of things. Their blades were a constant swirl of motion as they intercepted attacks from all sides. The number of Yuuzhan Vong was fortunately decreasing. But their attacks remained at the same intensity. Already the Jedi sported numerous injuries, among them, a nasty plasma burn on Kyle's shoulder and an amphistaff-inflicted puncture in Jaden's side.

Things were still looking up. To the astonishment of those involved, none of the coralskippers or Yuuzhan Vong space craft had investigated what had to be a very loud ruckus caused by their fight. Also a definite plus, none of them were dead yet.

Mara took a brief moment during a lull in the fighting to check up on her apprentice. There was none of the hate of anger she had expected. Instead, there was a cool purpose, sorrow, and regret. But there was also a hint of what felt like enjoyment. Deciding to puzzle over that later, Mara returned her attention to a Yuuzhan Vong warrior racing towards her. She side-stepped the amphistaff , elbowed the warrior's already squashed nose, then whirled back around to decapitate the warrior.

They were fortunate that the warriors were not as skilled as the ones that had attacked Hapes. Their only threat was in the sheer number at which they were attacking with. There were still over fifty of them left.

Suddenly, everything changed.

The entire area was flooded with the dark side.

The three Jedi quickly retreated back to the others as a hulking form slammed down from above. Dual, staff lightsabers swung about in a whirlwind of energy, massacring the remaining warriors. Several tried to run, but the new arrival pounced on them, cutting them to shreds without another thought.

It only took a few seconds, but soon, the only ones left were the New Republic force and the new arrival.

"Great," Kyle said with a groan as the hulking figure straightened and focused on the three lightsaber-wielding Jedi. "Aunt Tahiri was right. Lord Nyax got himself a new body."

*(0)* *(0)*

In all the chaos, a single, frightened, eleven year old boy crawled away unnoticed. A white-knuckled grip held onto the handle of the blaster Face had given him as he slunk away on elbows and knees, head darting left and right fearfully. He emerged from the sewer pipe and out into an open field of lambent plants. He paled at the sight of the alien plant-life and was about to retreat back down into the pipe when a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his ragged outfit and lifted him into the air.

He cried out in panic and tried to bring his blaster onto the target. A powerful Yuuzhan Vong hand closed around his fist and wrested the weapon away from him. He was turned until he faced a heavily scarred and very cross warrior.

"Where did you find this weapon!" The warrior snarled in accented Basic, brandishing the blaster in Tarc's face.

"In…in…in the sewers," Tarc stammered.

"Great One!" A Shamed One hurried to the scene. "Forgive me for losing track of this one, Great One. He is one of the slaves I was supposed to tend."

The warrior backhanded the Shamed One, sending her to the ground. He waved the confiscated blaster at her. "You fool! He has an infidel weapon! I should kill the both of you and spare the overseers the pain of having to deal with you."

"It will not happen again," the Shamed One babbled in Basic accented worse than the warrior's. "I will ensure that the slave is punished for this transgression."

With an apathetic 'humph,' the warrior threw Tarc onto the now prostrated Shamed One. "You are fortunate that the gods have me leaving this post for the front lines tomorrow. I will let you be the next task-master's problem."

"Thank you for your mercy."

The warrior ignored her and stormed back through the fields, not paying either of them a second glance.

Still shaking, Tarc looked fearfully at the Shamed One. To his surprise, however, the Shamed One smiled at him. In almost perfect Basic, she held out her hand to him. "Do not worry. I will not harm you. My name is Taan. What is yours?"

*(0)* Chapter End *(0)*

A\N: Hope you enjoyed the action-packed chapter, I had fun writing it...Things kinda slow down in the next chapter, but not by much. Next chapter sets up the Ylesia story arc and concludes the Palanhi and Coruscanti arcs. Only two more chapters to go for the Rebel Stand storyline altogether.

The Nameless One is identified as Vongerella in the Star Wars wiki, but her background with Onimi is something I came up with since she lacked a canon history.

For those who want more Danni or Jacen, they _will_ have more active roles in the Destiny's Way arc of this story. Considering that at this point in canon Jacen was being tortured on Coruscant and Danni had the role of creepy Yuuzhan Vong spy magnet, I didn't have much to go off of. This arc was planned with Anakin, Tahiri, and Jaina in mind and anything more negatively affected the pace I was trying to keep.

Currently writing chapter 46, the second or third to the last chapter of my Book 2 of the Heretic trilogy. My version of the Final Prophecy will probably start at chapter 51 at the earliest. It will take us about four-five chapters, and then I get to finally wrap up this saga with an eight-eleven chapter Unifying Force! So yeah, I surpassed my previous estimate and will most likely go over 60 chapters. I...am...insane. I suppose no one will mind if I take a long break from writing the sequel after I finish this story? It more than likely won't be up until next year anyway =).

Returning to weekly updates for the rest of this month.

Review if you so desire...


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

Mara, Kyle, and Jaden had their work cut out for them, literally. Lightsaber blades, moving faster than their eyes could keep up with, sliced through the air all around them in a deadly dance. Only their Force-assisted movements prevented them from ending up like the dead Vong warriors all around them.

"Ideas!" Jaden yelled, twisting away as his voice attracted Lord Nyax's attention. To make matters worse, the three Jedi were running into the same problem Tahiri had with her own opponent. They couldn't sense Lord Nyax in the Force. Lord Nyax, however, could definitely sense them.

The dark Jedi's soul, after losing its old body, had somehow found a new, behemoth of a body. A new body that might as well have, 'made by Yuuzhan Vong shapers,' stamped across it in bright, big, bold letters. His body looked to be an amalgam of several different creatures. His head was human, but it had Yuuzhan Vong plaeryin bols for eyes and a serpent-like tongue. Standing at just over two and a quarter meters tall, and as wide as a Gamorean, Lord Nyax's Vong-enhanced insanity was only made all the more lethal by the pair of dual bladed lightsabers wielded in his spike-covered hands. The lightsabers were by no means new—relics of a bygone era—but they lived once more, as efficient as they were nearly a century ago; lighting up the darkness in hues of blood red and gold.

"Thinking!" Kyle called back.

"Great, I'm doomed," Jaden groaned, rolling under a double sweep of both blades. He quickly backpedalled as Lord Nyax stalked towards him.

"I've got a plan!" Kyle said, using the Force to throw several pieces of debris at Lord Nyax's hulking form. Once he got the dark Jedi's attention, Kyle made a leaping attack that was promptly rejected.

"We're listening!" Mara replied, grimacing as she picked herself back up after being hit by a large piece of Force-thrown debris.

"Part one, we don't die!" Kyle panted, now under a fast pace barrage from the deranged Jedi.

"Check!" Jaden confirmed, relieving his master by drop-kicking Lord Nyax in the back.

Lord Nyax didn't appreciate it. Not even turning toward the second attacker, Lord Nyax used a massive Force shove to throw Jaden through a shop window. While Mara took up the slack, Kyle darted in after his apprentice to check on him.

He lifted off a piece of debris and helped Jaden back to his feet. "Part two, we don't get thrown through any more windows or buildings."

"Are you sure we should come up with a plan of our own?" Jaden wiped his forehead and winced as his hand came in contact with a deep gash. "We can always ask Jan."

"Ask Jan how to fight a lightsaber wielding maniac who…we left to Mara…" Kyle and Jaden both Force-sped out of the store and rejoined the battle.

"So what was part three?" Jaden yelled, nearly receiving a haircut.

"Part three, you and Mara be bait," Kyle said.

"I think we need a new plan," Mara managed darkly.

Just when the three of them began to surround Lord Nyax, helped by pot-shots taken by the Wraiths, Lord Nyax suddenly unleashed a wave of Force energy that threw everyone to the ground.

And kept them there.

Every member of the New Republic task force facing Lord Nyax suddenly found themselves unable to move. A split second later, they began to relive their worst memories and feel their worst fears.

Kyle went down to the ground hard, gasping as unwanted images began flashing through his head. The painful moments when he thought that Jan had been killed. The loss of his father.

Turning dark.

A voice wormed its way into his mind. Feelings of power, of raw strength, coursed through his mind.

Anger. Pride. He was much more powerful than anyone else, even Skywalker. He could be the next Dark Lord of the Sith if he wanted and no one could stop him. He could have everything he desired.

Then, just as suddenly, the feelings dissipated, leaving him gasping for air. A bead of sweat dripped off his nose as he tried to regain his senses.

With help from his reciprocal apprenticeship bond with Mara, Kyle suddenly felt his mind free of whatever had been attacking him.

And just in time too. At the sound of a familiar hum spearing downwards, he jerked his head to the side; eyes bulging at the sight of a crimson blade superheating the dirt into a small pit of glowing glass right next to him. He began to roll in the other direction, and was bracketed by a gold blade. Fortunately, he managed to sit up just as Lord Nyax's scissored the two blades together, the beams hissing behind him.

Unfortunately, Lord Nyax's loin cloth was the only thing in his immediate sight.

Launching into a scrambling crawl between Lord Nyax's legs, Kyle summoned his weapon back into his hand. But before he could activate it, the dark Jedi lashed out with a powerful kick, catching the Jedi Master in the face. The Force-assisted impact from a muscular leg several times the thickness of his head had Kyle sliding backwards through the dirt seeing stars.

By then, however, both Mara and Jaden had thrown off the combined Force attacks Lord Nyax had been using to subdue them. Quickly, they attacked the deranged dark Jedi from both sides. Lord Nyax met their attacks with spinning blades. He forced both on the defensive, the plaeryin bols in his eye-sockets releasing a spray of venom. The liquid singed both Jedi, and they dropped back even further.

"New plan needed," Jaden said, tearing off a sleeve of his combat jumpsuit that was still smoking from Lord Nyax's toxins.

Lord Nyax took a step forward.

A lightsaber blade shot out of his chest.

To the surprise of everyone, it didn't even faze the dark Jedi. Instead, Kyle was lifted up off the ground by a bone crushing wave of Force energy, gagging as his lungs were also constricted. His lightsaber flickered out and fell back to the ground.

Mara and Jaden tried to help, but Lord Nyax continued to hold Kyle in the air while meeting their attacks, not yielding a single centimeter of ground.

But, even Lord Nyax had his limits. Concentrating on fighting two puny Jedi, while crushing the life out of a third, he had completely overlooked the much weaker humans hiding behind the rubble. One of those weaker humans happened to be carrying a very powerful sniper rifle. Though it had needed some assembly, without a mad horde of Yuuzhan Vong rushing at them, the Jedi had brought more than enough time. While both Mara and Jaden locked blades with the dark Jedi, the members of Wraith Squadron, plus Jan and Danni, all lined up their shots.

They had seen Lord Nyax take a lightsaber blade to the chest and still live, so there was only one obvious target left.

The command to fire passed through their minds via the Force, an image of their hands squeezing the trigger. In that second, Jaden and Mara sliced Lord Nyax's dual-bladed lightsabers in two, and then promptly re-engaged the working halves. Lord Nyax was in no position to block the lasers even if he knew that they were coming.

A flash of light followed by a deafening roar that temporarily drowned out the hissing of the lightsabers.

A massive release of Force energy created a vortex that sent debris flying high into the air.

All three Jedi collapsed to the ground.

Lord Nyax's headless body swayed for a moment, before it too came crashing down.

Jan immediately abandoned her cover and ran to Kyle's still form as pieces of duracrete and Vong body parts rained down around them.

"Kyle!"

"He'll be all right," Elassar said, frowning as he examined Kyle's body from the opposite side. "We just need to get him into a bacta tank."

Jan looked up sharply. "We're on Coruscant, Elassar! What happens if there _isn't_ one available?"

Elassar paused, frowning in realization. "Then he won't be so 'all right'. Multiple bone fractures, internal bleeding, punctured lung, and that's just what I can tell without any equipment. I recommend we either find a functioning medical facility or not take any more side trips and find a way off this planet."

Face nodded grimly. Motioning to Lord Nyax's headless form, he looked to Mara. "Jedi Skywalker, is that thing really dead this time?"

"His spirit didn't get a chance to escape before you blasted him and I didn't sense…"

"Master Skywalker?" Face frowned as Mara promptly jerked her head up towards the higher levels while clutching her stomach.

"Tahiri!"

*(0)* *(0)*

Tahiri gasped, blinding pain erupting from her midsection. Her lightsaber fell from her hand and rolled off over the ledge. The only thing that had kept the Nameless One's blade from severing her spine was that she had twisted the moment that she felt the blade enter her body. Not that it didn't lessen the damage.

Or the pain.

Maybe it would have been better to be paralyzed. At the moment, she wasn't much of a believer of the Vong doctrine that pain was a sacred experience.

_"[You fought well She-Who-Could-Have-Been-My-Sister.]" _The Nameless One reached up with a hand to caress Tahiri's check, a single finger stretching out to trace the three scars on her forehead. The Yuuzhan Vong was not without her own injuries. Among the most serious of her injuries was a bloodied eye-socket, the eyeball completely destroyed by a flying shard of duracrete. Not that it had done Tahiri any good. The Nameless One had simply been too powerful. _"[But today the gods deem that I should be the winner of the fight.]"_

There was a hiss-snap as the Nameless One deactivated her lightsaber. The blade left Tahiri's body and retreated back into the hilt. Tahiri immediately collapsed to her knees, staring up at the alien face of someone so like her, but yet so different all the same. Tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to shed them.

"Will you kill me now?"

The Nameless One began to say something, but then stopped, sensing something in the emotions flowing from Tahiri. Cocking her head, the Nameless One asked a question different from the one she had intended. _"[You are feeling sorrow, regret. Why? Your skills have impressed even the gods. Had you faced anyone else, you would have no doubt been the victor. Dying at my hand is nothing to feel sad about.]"_

Tahiri managed a faint smile. "But…I have someone to return to. You will be denying me that return."

The Nameless One mimicked Tahiri's expression, as if trying to convey the same emotion. _"[I too have someone to return to.]"_

"Onimi." Tahiri kept both hands on her stomach, she could feel her strength leaving her.

_"[Onimi.]" _The Nameless One confirmed, staring down at Tahiri's kneeling form. _"[What you feel for the one you desire to return to, I feel for Onimi. Though it is a feeling one as low as I should not have.]"_

"Will you let me return then?" Tahiri whispered, green eyes still sparkling with tears. "[I had thought I had lost him. But he still lives.]"

_"[Tell me, what is his name? Who is your 'Onimi'?]"_

_"_[His name is Anakin,]" Tahiri breathed. "Anakin Solo."

_"[Anakin Solo.]" _The Nameless One repeated the name, as if testing the sound of it. _"[My master has spoken of him. He finds it funny how the Shamed see him as Yun-Ne'Shel when you are clearly the more sensible choice. He talks of Anakin Solo often, with great respect. You say you are the intended of this Anakin Solo?]"_

Tahiri, no longer having any strength to stay on her knees, rolled onto her back instead. She still managed to nod in answer. "[If he will have me.]

_"[Then he is indeed like Onimi. Accepting of all of Yun-Ne'Shel's creations. Bringing balance to a galaxy plunged into darkness.]"_

Tahiri laughed weakly. "[You approve of him.]"

_"[Yes, She-Who-Could-Have-Been-My-Sister,]" _The Nameless One chortled softly, hooking her lightsaber to her belt. _"[If he is truly as you say. Accepting of all of you and not just your human or Jeedai parts, then I approve. Return to him and tell him that Onimi cannot wait to meet him. It will be during that fight that you and I will face off once more. It will be then when the balance of Yun-Ne'Shel's galaxy shall be decided. So rest and improve your skills. It will be a day this galaxy will long remember.]"_

*(0)* *(0)*

_Borleias, Pyria System_

Shaeri limped through the hallways of the Borleias biotics facility without a purpose. The ordeal she had gone through while a prisoner of the Yuuzhan Vong had left her lame and partially blind. The nerve damage was serious and would take much time to heal. The severity of her wounds had been one of the reasons she hadn't been allowed to accompany the avatar of her goddess Yun-Shuno back to Yuuzhan'tar.

Shaeri dragged her foot along the ground cold metal ground behind her. The crutches given to her by the Jedi healer aided Shaeri's every movement. While her body mended itself, she could no longer fight. No longer acquire information from stealth. She had allowed herself to be taken prisoner. Had to have her goddess come rescue her. Shaeri stopped and stared hatefully at her dead foot, of which she could only see a hazy outline.

She truly was the definition of a Shamed One.

She had to find some way to remain of use to her goddess. Preferably before Tahiri returned from her pilgrimage from Yuuzhan'tar. She had to make her goddess see that, despite her injuries, she could still serve her. Even if it was just to act as a body shield, at least she could then die in the service of Yun-Shuno.

Since Tahiri and Anakin, as well as Jedi Mara, were away, many of the Freed Ones had remained in the shelter that had been constructed for them. There was no sense provoking a reaction from the refugees or soldiers, who still blamed them for the actions of the warriors and priests. But there had been only so much studying of Basic, so many times she could mentally review fighting stances her body could no longer do, that Shaeri could take. She supposed she was fortunate enough that her crippled form invoked pity from the Warmaster Antilles, enough so that she was allowed to walk through the hallways unmolested. It was not pity she wanted, though. She could not call herself Free if she could not do more.

Her musings had taken her through one of the lower levels of Borleias. Normally the lower levels were forbidden to all but the highest of ranks, as evident by the number of security doors and various alarms that ran about the sides of the hallway. The hallway itself, however, was relatively low-security. The trek from the shelter, through the building, and down the stairs had taken a lot out of her, so she paused to catch her breath. She leaned against a nearby wall, setting the armpit-aching crutch aside.

She jerked in surprise.

The section of the wall she had placed her hand against had not felt like the cool, unfeeling duracrete-and-metal surface of the rest of the wall she was leaning against.

She pulled back and carefully examined the segment. Slowly, she ran her hand along the surrounding surface, then back over the off-feeling section once more.

The small portion of wall flashed in several vibrant colors, before showing the keypad on the opposite side of the hallway. A split second later, it showed hands moving across the keys, tapping in the access code for the high security area.

Shaeri whirled back around towards the compromised keypad and door, her heart pounding in understanding. She limped over to the keypad. With a shaking hand, another gift from her time as a prisoner, she pressed the keys that had been displayed on the spy-patch.

The door slid open with a hiss.

At the same time, a figure was making his way out from a hole in the floor.

The two froze.

"Yuuzhan Vong," Shaeri hissed in recognition.

"[Shamed traitor!]" The figure climbing out of the hole snarled back. He hoisted himself out of the hole in a single move, and tried to stab her with a vibroblade.

Shaeri shifted, trapping the blade between the open spaces of her crutch, then twisted her crutch to the side, tearing the blade out of his hand.

The Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator lunged at her with his bare hands. Shaeri awkwardly ducked under and out of the way, cursing her lame leg for keeping her movements slow. She knew she couldn't win the fight. Nor would she be able to run in her condition. So, she did the next best thing.

While the warrior recovered his balance, she flung herself at the keypad by the door. She jabbed a random selection of buttons, and immediately alarms blared throughout the corridor. The Yuuzhan Vong's head jerked up at the klaxon alarms and flashing red lights that lined the hallway.

"[You'll die for that!]"

"[At least you're coming with me. Then we can see who the gods truly favor!]" Shaeri deflected the fist the warrior threw at her and then attacked with the only weapon she had left. She lunged at his neck and bit down hard. The stale, coppery taste of the infiltrator's blood filled her mouth, making her want to vomit, but she continued to bite down even as the other Yuuzhan Vong began punching her head.

Alarmed voices echoed down from one end of the hallway.

"Damn it! This is Wolam! Get the security team over here now! Wait, Tam!"

Another figure joined the fight, shoulder tackling the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator. Shaeri was torn from her target by the impact of the tackle, and collapsed to the ground, head spinning.

There were several grunts and gasps as the other two fought right next to her. She saw the vibroblade she had wrested from the warrior on the ground beside her. Despite the pinpricks in her body, she crawled to the blade. Her fingers just managed to wrap around the hilt when she heard the warrior crow victoriously. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the human who had saved her was pinned under the warrior's larger form. The warrior had his hands around the human's neck and seemed intent on strangling the life out of him.

Too weak to move any further, Shaeri made eye contact with the human and slid the vibroblade across the ground to him. The human groped for the blade, found it, then drove it into the Yuuzhan Vong's chest. The warrior emitted a surprised, rasping sound, then collapsed on top of the human.

More figures emerged from the end of the hallway. This time a woman Shaeri vaguely recognized as the partner of Warmaster Antilles, she could never pronounce her name correctly, stepped forward. The woman, and the security team with her, rolled the dead warrior off the human who had saved her. After checking on the human, who passed out from pain, the Antilles-woman knelt down next to her.

"You just seem to get yourself into all sorts of scrapes, don't you?" The woman's smile was gentle.

"I follow my goddess," Shaeri responded, the world still swaying, making her nauseous.

The woman chuckled softly. "That you do. Hang in there, there's a med-team coming."

"Sleep now," Shaeri's eyes fluttered shut as she too passed out.

*(0)* *(0)*

_Palanhi, Palanhi System_

Colonel Gavin Darklighter stood before the holoprojector onboard the Palanhi flagship _Indigo,_ with Captain Fayykarya, the Wookie captain of the _Corona_-class frigate, the _Serpentine, _and Jedi Ganner Rhysode on either side of him_. _Opposite were General Drado, the daughter of the president of Palanhi, Doria Anshal, and several other members of Palanhi's navy.

"What most people do not know is that Palanhi uses the Galactic Star's galactic-wide comm-relays to take snap-shots of the systems they are in. Because of this, we know that the Yuuzhan Vong expeditionary force coming to reinforce the Peace Brigade and other Vong survivors will arrive no earlier than tomorrow. The Peace Brigade and their Vong allies have holed up on the last planet in the system," General Drado motioned to a section of the holographic read-out.

"It is a small mining world," Doria Anshal continued the briefing. "With many subterranean tunnels but no atmosphere. The bulk of the population reside in sealed habitats clustered around mineral rich mines. We know that the Peace Brigade Commander General has left the system and left one of his subordinates in charge. Likewise, the original Vong commander was killed in their failed attempt to take Palanhi, and one of his subordinates has taken over. Since the planet is devoid of civilians at the moment, it is my hope that we can finish off these remnants of the Vong and Peace Brigade forces before the reinforcements arrive."

"And that's where we come in?" Gavin said.

"Palanhi may have advanced ships and our personal navy. But we lack experienced crew or commanders. We're more used to fighting off pirate raids than an actual army." Doria nodded. "In your considerable experience, Colonel, how do you think we can best take this planet without significant loses?"

"If the network of tunnels is as extensive as this image shows, we're going to need a ground assault no matter what we do," Gavin magnified the tunnels going under the compounds. "But for the space battle, despite the losses the Peace Brigade and Vong took, they are still more than a threat for what we have. Do we have an estimate as to how many of their ships made it out?"

"We destroyed most of them," a Palanhi officer reported, reading off a datapad. "From various reports, we have two squadrons of Vong fighters, one of Peace Brigade. Two corvettes, both Vong. A Peace Brigade battleship, though it was damaged, and six modified cargo and other vessels used by the Peace Brigade or their allies. Intel suggests that forces may have been kept in reserve, so their numbers will be slightly higher upon engaging them."

"It's important that we hit there hard, now, before they have a chance to entrench themselves any further on the planet," Gavin murmured, stroking his goatee. "Okay. We'll have General Drado's flag, escorted by the _Serpentine_ and Rogue Squadron lead the attack. Naturally, we'll be the main target since the enemy will want to break the morale of our forces. From the opposite side of the planet, we'll micro-jump half of the Palanhi forces under a leader of your choosing. While the Peace Brigade and Vong are engaging us, this new force can go to ground and capture or kill any leaders."

"From the way you're looking at me, I'm guessing I'll be in this group?" Ganner said.

"You'll be more effective on the ground," Gavin confirmed. "Also, we outnumber the enemy several times over, even if they did keep ships in reserve, so it's mostly a matter of keeping casualties at a bare minimum. With you leading the ground assault, you can do the things you Jedi are so good at doing."

"Alright, I'm in."

"Your injuries do not bother you?" Doria said in concern, motioning to the swath of bacta patches decorating Ganner's body like military medals.

"Jedi heal fast," Ganner responded glibly. "Are _you_ sure that the Vong reinforcements won't be here until tomorrow?"

"Even they can't bend the laws of hyperspace travel," Doria said. She suddenly looked nervous as she looked to the New Republic representatives. "They can't, right?"

Ganner and Gavin glanced uneasily at each other. "Not that we're aware of."

"Then tomorrow night is the earliest possible time they can arrive. We've already plotted possible exit points for the fleet and are making preparations. Once we begin our attack today, we'll also jam all transmissions to and from this system. As far as the Vong reinforcements will know, they're still coming out with friendlies in the area."

"We'll start the transfer of materials for the ground assault." A Palanhi officer motioned to several of his colleagues, and they bowed out of the meeting.

Gavin motioned to the holographic image in front of him. "Once we mop up the last of their ships, our fighters can make strafing runs on the more hardened pockets of resistance."

"Sounds like a plan," Ganner nodded amiably. "And for once, I actually like the odds."

*(0)* *(0)*

_Yuuzhan Vong Worldship, Coruscant Orbit_

Inwardly, the traitorous former senator Viqi Shesh reeled back as if struck. Outwardly, however, she offered an insincere smile towards the Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster, Tsavong Lah. "Forgive me your grace. I know that I am just your servant, but do you truly feel that I will be of use to you on Ylesia?"

"Indeed. Your forked tongue and skills in politics is just what our Peace Brigade allies need at the moment. They need a leader, someone to unite them and make them efficient. You have skills manipulating people. You can even recognize when someone else is being manipulated, as you have proven by rooting out the plot against me by the priests and shapers. I will send you with Denua Ku and his band of warriors to make the Peace Brigade strong, worthy enough of my goodwill. You will increase their numbers and make the rest of the galaxy view them favorably."

Tsavong Lah waved a hand at one of his attendants, and the warrior brought over a small pouch. Tsavong pulled out its contents. "This should be familiar to you, Viqi Shesh. We had one implanted in the agent on Borleias, the one you were supervising until recently."

A small note of panic sounded in Viqi's mind as she eyed the slaveseed. "Warmaster, surely it is not necessary?"

"Oh, but it is. I will not send you from my sight without some insurance. This is to remind you of your duty to me and a punishment should you begin to consort with my enemies or try to run."

Viqi licked her lips, finding her mouth dry. To be sent to a backwater planet with a bunch of fanatics, all the while watched by the Warmaster's pet guard dog, was not Viqi's idea of fun. Neither was the slaveseed, which would make escaping the hell she had made herself all but impossible. "I…I will do as you command, Warmaster. The Peace Brigade will become stronger than they are now and deliver you many more Jedi. But, have I not proven myself loyal to you? I swear to you that I will not run or conspire against you. In fact, implanting me with a slaveseed will only hinder my attempts to improve the Peace Brigade."

"Explain."

"The current Peace Brigade leadership will never see me as equal or superior to them if I am the slave of another. Of course, I am your loyal servant. But if I were to go to them as a slave of the Yuuzhan Vong, something less than even the lowly Shamed Ones, they will never obey me. I must be someone worthy of both their respect and loyalty." As she spoke, the ideas continued to come to her. "I will not dare to tell you how to manage your operations, but when I am on Ylesia, it will be helpful to the both of us if Denua Ku is subordinate to me. In secret, he can remain your faithful servant. But in public on Ylesia, my position will be greatly aided by having Yuuzhan Vong warriors answer to me and not the other way around."

Tsavong Lah's face betrayed no emotion, but the tone of his response was lethal. "You would have me put a Yuuzhan Vong beneath you?"

"Yes, Warmaster," Viqi said boldly. The realization that she would be able to keep her life because she was still of some use to him emboldening her. "Besides, if he is to watch me, instead of fight on the front lines, he is obviously not a warrior of great honor or skill in the first place."

"Were he here to hear that, he would slit your throat."

"But he is not here."

Tsavong let out a bark of a laugh and inclined his head, smiling crookedly. "That he is not. Very well, you shall not be implanted with a slaveseed yet." The Warmaster's smile disappeared. "But know that if should cross me, Denua Ku has orders to take your life in my name."

"I would never be foolish enough to betray you, Warmaster," Viqi said deferentially.

"See that you aren't. If you are successful in this assignment, I will let you spend the rest of your days on Ylesia as its ruler."

Viqi swallowed. "You are gracious, Warmaster."

"Now leave. The ship that takes you and Denua Ku's squad departs for Ylesia tomorrow evening. You will also have Shamed Ones attending you in addition to Denua Ku's warriors. I expect nothing but success, Viqi Shesh."

"And success you shall have, Warmaster Lah."

*(0)* *(0)*

_Borleias, Pyria System_

"Jag, a moment of your time."

"What can I do for you, Great One?"

Jaina hesitated, her resolve crumbling as she saw Jag patiently wait for her. "You know what, never mind."

"If you say so." Jag inclined his head politely and turned to continue down the hallway.

"No wait," Jaina said quickly, taking several long strides to reach him.

Jag paused again.

"Force, this is awkward." Jaina breathed, shaking her head at the ceiling. "Okay, look. You know how you told me how I needed to get my emotions sorted out?"

"Not in so many words, but yes."

"This is about that," Jaina gripped one of her arms. "I really don't have anyone to talk to about this. But considering, well, everything, you're also the best person for me to talk to about this."

"Then should we discuss this in your quarters?"

"Right, my quarters," Jaina laughed faintly, she motioned and they began to walk back down the hallway. "I am going insane."

"Lack of sleep has the same affect."

"Thank you Dr. Fel."

"Diagnosing insanity is but one of the many skills I possess," Jag said straight-faced. "I believe the saying is: it takes one to know one."

"So from one insane person to another," Jaina began offhandedly, trying to make it seem like the topic didn't really hold a great deal of meaning for her. "What would you consider is the better situation? Not hurting anyone by dying, because you weren't close to anyone in the first place. Or hurting many people by dying because you were close to them all?"

"I would think it a difficult task to keep everyone at arms-length," Jag replied neutrally. Jaina grimaced, he obviously hadn't been fooled. "The energy you expend trying to keep them away, could be better spent trying to stay alive. Then they won't have a reason to grieve in the first place."

"Okay, then. Would _you_ rather keep everyone at arms-length so _their_ deaths wouldn't hurt you? Or would you allow them to get close knowing their dying would hurt really bad?"

Jag glanced sidelong at her as she inputted the code to the door to her quarters. "The pain of losing them would eventually be countered by the good memories of that person. It is the difference between existing as a cold, unfeeling machine, and living your life. Pain lets us know that we're alive, but it also tells us that the person who died had a meaningful life that in someway affected our own. Caring for someone only increases their chances of survival because they have you, or whoever else, to look after them."

They stepped into her quarters. Jaina sat at the edge of her bed while Jag snagged the chair from the desk and dragged it over so that he was sitting across from her.

"And for the big question," Jaina whispered, staring at a location over Jag's shoulder. "Is having a relationship in a time of war worth it at all?"

"I suppose it all depends on the people involved." Jag replied, just as soft. "If one or the other dies, the survivor should not have any regrets about the relationship. The times shared should be worth it no matter how long or short. If the feelings the two shared ran deep, then a relationship would add a touch of lightness to a war tinged with too much sorrow."

"Would _you_ enter a relationship?" Brandy brown eyes uncertainly held the Clawcraft pilot's steady gaze.

"Again, it would all depend on the person involved," Jag replied evenly. "She would have to be as certain of her feelings for me as I am of my own for her. She would have to have no regrets should anything happen. But most importantly…"

He paused, and Jaina leaned forward slightly, encouraging him to continue. "Yes?"

Jag cracked a small smile. "She would have to be a worse flyer then I am. There is no possible way I could be with someone who could make me look bad in my starfighter."

Jaina let out a small laugh and rose from the bed, making her way over to a now standing Jag. "I guess I don't count then. I can fly circles around you any day, Fel."

"You are fortunate I do not count dreams then," Jag retorted.

Jaina lightly slugged his arms. "Fine, I guess I can let you win a couple of times. You know, for your male ego's sake."

"I take it you would not object if I were to kiss you now?"

"Try and find out," Jaina said, tilting her head back as she leaned against him.

Always ready for the next adventure, Jag cocked an eyebrow. "As my Goddess commands."

*(0)* *(0)*

_Palanhi, Palanhi System_

Even with the ships the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong had kept in reserve, the battle had been over relatively quick. Per Colonel Gavin Darklighter's instruction, the Palanhi navy concentrated all their fire on the Yuuzhan Vong vessels while Rogue Squadron and the New Republic frigate repelled Peace Brigade runs. Once the organic alien ships were dead in space, nearly all of the surviving Peace Brigade vessels jumped out of the system. Those that didn't were promptly shredded to pieces.

The ground battle had been a little harder, as the Peace Brigade had proven very adept at hiding in cold, dark places, and had left their Yuuzhan Vong counterparts to launch several waves of suicide charges. After barely withstanding the first few waves, Ganner came up with a new plan. Through the ingenious use of several mining vehicles, the remaining Yuuzhan Vong proved no match for the massive boring lasers and drill tips that met their charge. The Peace Brigade hiding within the tunnels likewise flooded out in panic when Ganner, and the Palanhi general in charge of the ground forces, began using the bore-lasers and massive, drill machines to collapse the said tunnels.

_"The forty prisoners will be transferred back to Palanhi and tried as enemies of the state," General Fairn said calmly to the gathered HoloNet reporters. "Despite the Yuuzhan Vong attacks, our casualties are relatively light, with only seventy wounded and twelve dead."_

The entire battle and liberation of mining planet MX33P41 was recorded by reporters from the Galactic Star in painstaking detail. The galactic media giant was using the battle as proof that the Yuuzhan Vong and their allies could be fought and beaten. Of course, the footage wouldn't be beamed throughout the galaxy until after the Vong reinforcements arrived, for obvious reasons. But the Galactic Star's reporters were very studious in recording every single Yuuzhan Vong vessel being destroyed for the morale of everyone throughout the galaxy, and they were anxious to film more.

Despite any doubts about having reporters in an active battle zone, with fears of security risks and other dangers, the Galactic Star's newly promoted Chief of Reporting and Field-Operations, Pal'iva Konat had successfully convinced the Palanhi military to allow the filming of the battle and the embedding of reporters within the ground forces. Some broadcasting companies might have monopolized such a story, but Pal'iva invited reporters from other news outlets from all around the galaxy. She was even having the Galactic Star run documentaries on the Jedi and on the war itself, in the lead up to the eventual broadcast of the actual battle.

While the Palanhi general catered to one group of reporters, another group clustered around the lone Jedi on the ground.

_"Jedi Rhysode, can you explain why the New Republic only sent one Jedi, a frigate, and a squadron of fighters to support the Palanhi people?"_

_"Jedi Rhysode, did you know that the people on Palanhi are calling the mark you left in front of their space port the 'Line of Rhysode'?"_

_"Do you truly think this war can be won?"_

_"Over here, Jedi Rhysode! Are the rumors true? Are you involved in a secret Jedi cult with plans to take over the galaxy? And have you really fathered the next Palpatine with Mara Jade Skywalker?"_

_Though most people would have been overwhelmed by the countless flashbulbs and holocam lights trained on their face, Ganner simply offered his most charming smile. Holding out his hands, and using the Force to help silence the barrage of questions, he winked at a camera floating by to get a close up and motioned to the first reporter._

_"One at a time please. I may be skilled, but even I can only answer one question at a time," Ganner said jovially. "So let's see if I can't answer the questions I heard in order. So, for the good man in the back. The New Republic has the greatest respect for the capabilities of their allies. The fighter squadron you mentioned is Rogue Squadron, hardly just another run of the mill token show of support. The people of Palanhi are more than capable of protecting themselves. We were confident in the people of Palanhi's desire to be free, and that confidence was not misplaced. Rogue Squadron and the frigate Serpentine merely ran interference while the Palanhi navy cleaned up the invaders. As for whether I think the war can be won? Well, if battles keep going the way this one has, you bet."_

Ganner groaned as he watched the playback of his interview. "'You bet'? I really said something like that?"

_"Look on the bright side," _Pal'iva snickered, her image on the holographic transmitter flickering slightly. _"At least it wasn't a live broadcast. By the time everything airs in another, oh, couple of hours or so, they'll be having you admit that you were a part of that Jedi cult planning galactic domination with the love-child of Mara Jade Skywalker."_

"Yeah, about that. How _did_ that reporter get into the pool in the first place?"

Pal'iva smiled a toothy grin. _"I thought you could use some fun reporting for once. Too many serious questions are bad for you."_

"And they're really calling that line I burned on the ground the 'Line of Rhysode?'"

_"They have a forcefield emitter around it to preserve the integrity of the stone,"_ Pal'iva confirmed dryly, rolling her eyes.

"You reporter people are really scary, you know."

"_Scarier than the Vong?"_

"The Vong can't make me a member of a doomsday cult, have me fathering kids with Master Skywalker, or accuse me of being a moron and having the entire galaxy believe in it."

_"It's a good thing you got me on your side then."_

"Much deadlier than an army of ships," Ganner nodded in agreement. Then his smile faded. "Although, you do know that your support of the Jedi and the New Republic is only going to make Palanhi a big target?"

_"We know,"_ Pal'iva said reassuringly. _"It's why the Galactic Star is moving our headquarters to a mobile HQ. We're transferring to a privately own Star Destroyer that's just finished being refitted. We even spent a good bit of our budget making sure it had the most advanced shields and weapons money can be. Doria Anshal also chipped in some funds from Palanhi's treasury to purchase a squadron of fighters for the ship as well."_

"Privately owned Star Destroyer…" Ganner trailed off. "No way!"

_"No way?"_

"You're transferring your operations to the _Errant Venture?_"

_"You know of it?"_

"It's the _only_ privately owned Star Destroyer," Ganner laughed aloud. "Wow, the Force really does have a sense of humor."

The lights in his quarters dimmed, then returned to full strength. Shortly after, an announcement filled the ship.

_"All hands, report to ready stations. Yuuzhan Vong will be arriving in ten minutes."_

_"I heard that,"_ Pal'iva said. _"Take care of yourself, Jedi Rhysode."_

"Back to 'Jedi Rhysode' again?"

_"You want me to call you by your first name on a more permanent basis, you have to take me out to dinner first."_

"When I get back then," Ganner gave her a brief salute, then closed the channel. With silence filling his quarters, he took a moment to compose himself. The Palanhi leadership was confident in their initial plan to take out the newly arrived Vong. Perhaps too confident. Their fallback plan was very extreme and had made Ganner question their sanity upon hearing it.

Since when did blowing up an entire planet become an acceptable Plan B? That was the fate of the ball of rock known as MX33P41 should the Yuuzhan Vong gain the upper hand. Using the mining equipment, explosives had been placed at the center of the planet, turning it into one deadly fragmentation grenade.

Though it would probably look good for the holocams recording the battle, both the president's daughter and Colonel Darklighter agreed that blowing up a planet wasn't exactly the best of options. If the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was winning, however, that really was the only option they had left.

Palanhi Intel estimated the approximate arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet based off of interrogations of the Peace Brigade prisoners as well as the last known trajectories of the fleet from comm buoys. If everything went right, the Vong fleet would arrive and immediately be hammered from three sides.

Ganner exhaled, refreshing himself with the Force. He then left his quarters and made his way to the bridge.

"General Drado."

"Jedi Rhysode, thank you for joining us."

"All ships are in position?"

"They are. The Yuuzhan Vong won't stand a chance."

"That's not overconfidence I hear, is it?" Ganner said lightly.

General Drado scoffed. "Wishful thinking."

"You know, now I wish it was overconfidence."

"You live as long as I have, Jedi Rhysode, you learn expect the unexpected," the aged general chuckled.

"General! Outer-system hypercom buoys just picked up a series of micro-jumps."

General Drado gripped the top of his cane and stared out into the space before them. "So it begins."

At once, the space distorted and Yuuzhan Vong ships began to drop out of hyperspace in a staggered formation. The Palanhi navy immediately filled the area with missiles and lasers, blowing apart Yuuzhan Vong ships before their captains even realized what was happening. It was a massacre, with frigate to cruiser sized vessels being ripped to shreds from the unexpected barrage.

Several larger Yuuzhan Vong vessels arrived and began soaking up the damage. This allowed the few surviving ships to launch coralskippers. Sporadic return fire from their plasma cannons scored the first casualties on the Palanhi side; downing a privately owned frigate and its gunboat escort.

Yet, an incessant battery of missiles and laser continued to ravage the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Coralskippers were vaporized, organic battleships chipped apart until a burnt out coral frame was all that was left.

"Several Yuuzhan Vong ships have managed to get outside the kill zone," the helm officer reported, even as a fiery explosion erupted from one of the bigger Vong capital ships.

"That's nothing to worry about," General Drado dismissed, reading the sensor reports. "Continue to hold position and fire on any more emerging enemy forces."

"This is almost too easy," Ganner murmured. It was hard to feel sorry for a race that had already slaughtered trillions of people, but the warriors aboard the ships being annihilated never had a chance. A sense of uneasiness filled Ganner's stomach. He was missing something.

"What does your Jedi intuition tell you, Rhysode?" Drado said wisely.

"I don't know…it's just…"

"Sir! A second enemy battle group has jumped in from a different approach vector. Their course suggests that they are trying to flank our left wing."

"Sensors show that our left wing is outnumbered three to one," another bridge officer called out. "Captain Trasle is pulling his ships back."

"That," Ganner groaned.

The view aboard the _Indigo _changed as the flagship of the Palanhi navy swung around to face the new threat. A Yuuzhan Vong fleet of a little over a dozen ships in a four-point arrowhead-shaped formation was leading a forward charge towards the Palanhi left wing. The ships that had been stationed there were being ripped apart by the onslaught to their flank. Like an arrow, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet continued to approach, forcing the Palanhi line back in on itself.

"That must have been what the hypercom buoys had detected," Ganner said grimly. "Part of the fleet arrived just outside of the system, saw the situation, and jumped out to gain a better approach vector."

"No sense worrying about that now," General Drado replied grimly. "Have Captain Trasle fold his ships into our formation. If we can hold them, we'll have Captain Relan fold the right wing around the enemy fleet like a hinge. Get me Rogue Squadron."

"Colonel Darklighter is listening."

"Colonel, we're going to need you and your people to act as the pivot point for our next little trap. The Vong who escaped the death trap will try to break through at your location, so you will have to hold them for as long as you can."

_"Orders received General Drado. And don't worry, impossible is our specialty."_

"Who said I was worried," General Drado snorted. He then addressed the other bridge crew. "Launch fighters and fire as soon as we have solutions. They may outnumber us now, but we can still give them something to remember."

"This is more of what I expected," Ganner muttered in a low voice.

General Drado raised a white eyebrow. "So did I, Jedi Rhysode."

"Great minds think alike?"

"Either that, or we're just too pessimistic for our own good."

*(0)* *(0)*

_Borleias, Pyria System_

Kyp couldn't quite believe his eyes. When the Wraith Voort 'Piggy' saBinring had knocked on his door with word that Jaina had needed him on the roof of the biotics facility, Kyp had envisioned all sorts of scenarios.

She had been lately running high on the news that Anakin was somehow alive. When their Force-bond was connected during their patrols, her happiness and joy made Kyp feel like a voyeur. Feeling Jaina's emotions, outside of the steady, methodological mind-set she had when they normally flew their missions, was not something Kyp was used to. Sure, at one point in time they may have been master and apprentice. They might have also had something more. But that was the past. It was one of the reasons why he immediately shut her out after they returned to the hangar. The mission was over. There was no need to prolong their bond; to sense her feelings and intimate thoughts when he had no business sensing them. Such was the pitfall of being a Jedi Master strong in the Force. Constant mental contact with someone like Jaina on a daily basis for the past month and a half…it was hard not to ignore the old feelings she was stirring up.

Each time they linked up, he was reminded of her out-going nature and inner strength. The ability to get the job done using either brawns or brains. Not to mention her ability to hold her own in a battle of wits.

She was the perfect balance between her two brothers, capable of seeing both light and dark. Passionate. Trusting. Willing to put herself in the line of fire so another wouldn't have to.

Kyp exhaled to clear his mind. He once again tried to imagine why Jaina would need him before the evening meal, on the roof of all places.

Needless to say, the sight before him hadn't been included in any of the scenarios he had been envisioning.

The sky above was already an inky dark, but a soft glow on the horizon attested to how recently the sun had set. Situated amidst various equipment housings and antennas, were several blankets, laid out across the uneven surface of the roof. Silhouettes, big and small, were laid over said blankets, in a scene that had Kyp scratching his head.

"You're having a picnic?" Kyp snorted.

"That's right," Jaina motioned to the others around her. In the faint light, Kyp could recognize them as the other members of his squadron "And the Goddess has commanded all members of Twin Suns squadron to attend. Including you."

"You're getting strange, Goddess." Kyp quirked an eyebrow but hopped over a nearby housing unit and sat cross-legged across from the stiff form of Jag.

"It's not just a picnic." Jaina took a bottle from one of the coolers and poured some of its contents into a glass. She handed the glass to Kyp. "It's a celebration of sorts. A reminder that we're all alive. A chance to give thanks to the others in this squad for keeping us that way."

"And a chance to remind Zindra that she's no Anakin Solo," Twin Suns Twelve, formerly Kyp's Dozen Twelve, Ryza Tyreed, joked. Being one of the first to join his squadron, not to mention one of the few to survive, Kyp had always had a strong Force-bond with her. "Since Zindra's injuries have rendered her unable to process alcohol for the time being, I'll have her glass."

The object of the joke, her arm still in a sling and the bacta patch over where her liver was being regrown, made a face. "That's okay, I'm developing a taste for blue milk."

Kyp chuckled softly and downed the contents of the cup Jaina had given him. He also made a face, but for a different reason. "What was that! Paint thinner?" He rasped, feeling his throat burn.

Jaina, who had just downed her cupful, did her best to keep her face impassive. From the hoarse coughing and cursing from the rest of the squadron, however, she and Jag were the only ones who were seemingly unaffected by the potent liquor.

Through the Force, however, Kyp could feel the fireworks going off in the nerves of Jaina's throat, and he shook his head. "If you wanted to remind us all that we were alive, mission accomplished, Goddess."

"That's the last time I'm trusting the age-old practices of Borleias' distillers." Jaina croaked, her voice similar to that of an old lady.

"If you don't mind me asking, Goddess. Why the change of heart?" Kyp said. He had seen Jaina withdraw into herself, knew that getting to know others, getting close to them, was one of the last things she wanted to do.

Jaina raised an eyebrow at him. "As Jag was so kind to remind me."

"Meaning he waved his hands in your face," Kyp said dryly. "Direct confrontation is more the Fel family style."

"Whatever works," Jag said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, that's only from one side of my family. Sneakiness is another inherited trait."

"Can I continue?"

"Sorry, Goddess."

"Anyway, Jag reminded me that unit efficiency and longevity is increased when those in the unit have something more than just a duty as a reason to watch each other's backs. We have to be more than just partners, wingmen, or shield-trio. We're all part of Twin Suns, an entire squadron of _twelve _people who look out for each other. Not just when we're in the air, but on the ground and outside of combat as well. Until we're dead, we're going to be covering each other's backs, as a squadron, as friends. As your Goddess, the notion of making friends has been as alien to me as the Vong. I've been keeping myself distant from the rest of you, using the need to act like Vong goddess as an excuse. But in truth, the last thing I want is to lose people who are important to me. I figured that if I didn't know you, your deaths wouldn't hurt when the time came. So I would first like to apologize to the rest of the squadron. All of you risk your lives, more so than usual because you fly with me. You could have easily requested transfers to the Razors or Green squadron, but you guys have all stuck with me, so thank you."

Kyp inclined his head politely with the rest, but his mind had returned to what Jag had said just before Jaina's speech. Something about having inherited sneakiness too.

Though Jaina continued to address the rest of the squadron, her gaze was locked squarely on him for the next part of her speech. "We are a team, a family. Both in the air and on the ground. We will work together and if it should happen, die together. Your wingmen are your partners. You make sure they stay alive, and they'll return the favor. You do not go off and die alone. As your Goddess, and as someone who wants you to keep on living, this is a command and a very serious request. So, with that sappiness out of the way. Let's toast, to partners, to family, and to our friends."

Everyone raised their glasses, then, glancing fearfully at the contents, looked to each other for support before downing their drinks.

In between more coughing, and the light conversation that broke out, Jaina moved over to Kyp and held out her hand. "Partners, Kyp?"

"What about Jag?"

"Kyp, there's partners, there's boyfriend-girlfriend, and there's master-apprentice. You don't qualify for the other two."

"There's no other option?"

"There is one, but you won't like it. Unless you're truly into that sort of thing, of course." Jaina pinned him with an uncomfortable glare. "You can go off and die alone. I meant what I said, this is a squadron, with people looking out for each other. Not every man for themselves. I'm going to get this squadron through this war and I would definitely like your help in doing this. But if you want to go off and do your own thing…"

Kyp sighed. "I see you inherited your father's considerable powers of negotiation."

Jaina ignored his jibe and continued to hold out her hand. "That's right. So?"

Kyp turned his gaze towards the now darkened horizon, then nodded once and shook her hand. "Partners it is."

"Good, now because you took so long to decide, drink to it." She refilled their cups, and motioned for Jag to come over. "You too, since this whole thing was your idea."

Kyp looked at his full cup with apprehension. "Do we have to?"

Jaina grinned. "We have to."

Jag raised his glass and chuckled. "It's a drink that makes death-duels with Vong pilots pale in comparison."

"Here, here!" Echoed several of the other pilots.

"To the Twin Suns," Jaina held up her glass.

The rest of the squadron echoed her toast. "To the Twin Suns!"

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

The New Republic infiltration group took extra care of their injured team members as they loaded them up into a cargo ship that had been located by the members of Wraith Squadron. Though the Jedi members of the team were still worried about the Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong that had fought Tahiri, they could do little about it. The number of coralskippers flying over the area suggested that their brawl with both the Vong forces and Lord Nyax hadn't gone unnoticed. Added to that was the fact that both Kyle and Tahiri needed a fully equipped medical center, preferably one that wasn't bombed out or located on a Vong controlled planet.

With the initial objectives of their mission to Coruscant complete—the seeding of Freed Ones among the Vong population and the setting up of resistance cells among the survivors—the New Republic team had no desire to press their luck any further. Even with Tarc missing, they just couldn't afford to search for him given their injuries and the added Vong presence.

"All systems are a go," Kell called out over the ship-wide comm, flipping the switches that would start the engines. "Ladies and gentlemen, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened. In the event you don't have any seatbelts, please lodge a complaint with the designer of this vessel. They will be more than happy to handle any medical expenses that arise."

"Is it smart to let a guy who specializes in blowing things up pilot this ship?" Danni said in mock whisper.

"It's why he's the _co-_pilot," Jan said, taking the ship out from its docking berth. "How are our patients?"

Danni glanced back over her shoulder. "Your guess is as good as mine. As far as I know, they're in healing trances."

"Aren't you a Jedi too?"

"Quasi-Jedi," Danni replied. "I have the potential, but just barely. I'd probably have more success lifting rocks with my hands than my mind. I can go check on them if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'm sure Jaden and Mara will give a shout if there's anything wrong."

The ship finished pulling away from the docking bay. As it did, the occupants in the cockpit saw a single figure standing on the roof of the building opposite of them.

"What the…?" Jan leaned forward in an attempt to see the figure better.

"One of Coruscant's survivors?" Kell guessed, also frowning.

Danni, however, felt a chill run down her spine. "No, it isn't."

"I thought you said your Jedi powers were no good?"

"There's a difference between trying to feel the world around you and having your hand pressed directly against what you are trying to feel." Danni whispered. "That's the Vong-Jedi Tahiri faced."

The single figure watched passively as Jan and Kell maneuvered the ship into the open.

"What do you think she's doing?" Kell murmured. "Giving us a sendoff?"

"Probably. I think…if she wanted to, she could keep us from leaving," Danni said, hugging herself.

Jan watched the figure with great apprehension as she began to angle the ship upwards. "She wants us to leave, doesn't she?"

Danni swallowed, eyes glued to the figure. "Yes."

Both Mara and Jaden filled the cockpit, having sensed the disturbance in the Force.

"Vongerella?" Jaden said, looking over Jan's shoulder.

"If Vongerella's your name for that Force-sensitive Vong, then yes." Jan said grimly, the ship somehow remaining level to the roof of the adjacent building despite Jan and Kell's attempts to ascend.

"It's what Tahiri called her before she went into her healing trance." Mara said.

The Vong-Jedi waved a single hand in parting, a very human-like gesture, before shimming away; as if she had only been a mirage. The ship suddenly lurched skyward once more, and resumed its outbound flight.

"Something tells me that's not the last time we'll see her," Jaden muttered, gripping the back of the pilot's chair.

"That same something tells me we won't enjoy it when we do meet again," Mara agreed. "But we can't do anything about it now."

"You're right," Jaden rubbed at his face tiredly.

"How's Kyle?" Jan asked.

"And Aunt Tahiri," Kell added.

"Both will live." Mara said. "They're in healing trances at the moment, with Face and Elassar watching over them."

Jan relaxed back into her chair. "That's good. You might as well get some rest yourselves. I can get us back to Borleias, but it's still going to be a while."

"Any problems with the Vong fleet in orbit?"

"Please, remember who you're talking to," Jan said, setting the engines to full throttle. The occupants were thrown back as the ship lurched past surprised Vong coralskippers. "We'll be back on Borleias in time for dinner."

*(0)* *(0)*

"Where are we going?" A frightened Tarc whispered as he was herded onto a large Yuuzhan Vong ship.

His protector, the Shamed One who had saved him, glanced around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard, before replying. "We and several others have been assigned to attend to Denua Ku and his warriors on their trip to Ylesia."

Tarc digested the information, then shrugged. "I guess I'm getting off this planet after all."

"Try to remain like…like a shadow," the Shamed One whispered in warning. "Denua Ku has a harsh reputation for executing slaves for the smallest of offenses."

"Right, it's not like avoiding angry Vong hasn't always been my highest priority anyways," Tarc muttered sarcastically.

The two fell silent as several warriors boarded the ship and walked past them.

"So…what will we be doing?" Tarc said, eyes darting back towards the 'mouth' of the ship as more slaves were directed on.

"_You _will be doing the serving. I will most likely be tasked to the dovin basal because of my past experiences with them. Your exact task depends on the temperament of the warriors." The Shamed One said.

There was a loud argument at the entrance of the ship. Several warriors apparently didn't appreciate the orders they were being given. A larger, more vocal warrior, immediately spun around and jammed his amphistaff through one of the slaves being led onto the ship. Tarc reflexively winced and tried to hide behind the Shamed One looking out for him.

"That guy's the boss, isn't he?"

"Denua Ku," the Shamed One nodded.

"So if he's that angry…" Tarc trailed off, gulping as the warrior stormed aboard.

"Then do nothing and stay out of his sight," his protector murmured. "You will have a better chance of surviving until we reach our destination if you do."

"What got him so mad?" Tarc whispered, hearing the warrior bark orders to his subordinates.

His protector cocked her head for a moment to listen, then frowned. "Apparently the Supreme Overlord has told him that he is to take orders from a human."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Possibly the greatest insult a warrior can be given."

"So who's the human that gets to boss this Vong around?"

The Shamed One listened some more. "A former senator of your people. They do not mention her by name."

Tarc's gaze, however, was frozen back towards the landing ramp. Mechanically, he answered his own question. "They don't have to. I know who she is. She's Viqi Shesh."

The two quieted as the former senator began to command her escort. "Yes, if I am to be seen as a leader, Denua Ku will have to relinquish his quarters to me. I do not care where he sleeps, but he has been ordered to follow my commands. If he refuses to obey shall I take this issue up with the Supreme Overlord?"

"That is not necessary," a warrior replied silkily, though with obvious distaste.

"That's Maal Lah," Tarc's Shamed One murmured. "He's even worse than Denua Ku when it comes to the life of anyone not Yuuzhan Vong."

But Tarc's gaze was still on the woman who had ruined his life. Who had messed up his face and got his mother and sister killed. He couldn't believe that she would be on the same ship.

As she entered the ship, he quickly looked away. He needn't have bothered. She had passed the Shamed Ones and slaves without a second glance, like they weren't anything more than dirt. More yelling ensued deeper in the ship, but it was obvious that Viqi had gotten her way once more.

Tarc's hands curled into fists as he stared at the woman's retreating form. She had destroyed everything he had held dear. If he ever got the chance…he emitted a low growl and tore his gaze away. He couldn't do anything at the moment, being a slave under the watchful eye of a Vong warrior. But maybe, just maybe, he could find a way and get even.

*(0)* Chapter End *(0)*

A\N: Last chapter of Rebel Stand will be up next week. Please review if you so desire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

*(0)* *(0)*

_Borleias, Pyria System_

Jaina couldn't help but smile as Tahiri was brought out of the bacta tank by the medical droid. The team from Coruscant had arrived yesterday, shortly after the return of both Ganner and Rogue Squadron. Jaina had been there to welcome them back, and hadn't at all been reassured by the news of Tahiri's status. Now, though, seeing the blond emerge from the bacta tank as good as new, any of the pressure she had been feeling had evaporated.

Jaina held up a robe for the younger Jedi, shaking her head in relief. "That's the last time I want to hear 'Tahiri was stabbed by a lightsaber,' got that?"

"I'll do my best," Tahiri slipped her hands through the sleeves and loosely cinched the robe together as she made her way across the med-bay. "Wasn't all that fun anyways. Advice for the future? Don't get stabbed by one, they hurt. Even by Yuuzhan Vong standards."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. Jeez, between you and Anakin…"

"You do know he's alive, right?" Tahiri said, looking sharply to the older Jedi while reaching for a shirt that had been folded up on a chair for her. She ducked behind a small screen to change.

"Jacen and I felt that, whatever it was he did, a couple days back," Jaina confirmed, having already discussed the topic with her elated parents and aunt.

Han and Leia had landed on Borleias earlier in the morning after encountering some wild adventures of their own; once again reminding Jaina that encountering exciting and dangerous situations ran in the family. Going off of Jag's advice, Jaina simply took the time to enjoy being in the company of her parents. Even if they died during the Vong assault-to-come, she would at least have one last happy memory to live off of. As Jag had told her, live with no regrets.

"So Mara and I didn't imagine it." Tahiri's bright smile returned, her head popping back out of the head-hole of her shirt as she looked over the screen. "As his big sister, you got first shot at that nerf-brain."

"You're not worried about him?"

"'Course I am," Tahiri replied with a careless shrug. "But as long as he's alive, I'll be okay."

"The two of you are completely out of your minds, you know that right?"

"And what about you and Colonel Tall-Dark-and-Clawcrafty? Don't think I didn't see the two of you kiss when I was in the bacta tank."

"'Clawcrafty'?" Jaina tried to change the subject as she felt some heat return to her cheeks.

"Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Shirtless is reserved for Zekk," Tahiri continued brightly, bare feet padding along the floor. They left the med-bay at a casual gait, in no rush to reach their next destination. "And if I'm reading you right, Anakin will definitely be disappointed that his 'childhood friends' theory didn't work out."

Jaina wondered how anyone could be so happy after being stabbed and bacta-dipped. "How did this conversation become about me and what I might or might not have with Jag?"

"You're fun to talk about?" Tahiri grinned, looking up at her.

"Right," Jaina took that moment to bring the younger teen into a hug. "I'm glad you made it back, Tahiri."

Tahiri's surprise was clear through the Force, but the younger teen quickly relaxed and returned the hug. "Course," Tahiri murmured, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's great to be home."

"Yes, it is." Jaina stepped back.

Tahiri glanced up at her shyly. "Umm… on that note. Do you have another copy of those holovids you gave me before I went to Coruscant? I…I kind of destroyed them when I thought that Anakin was…well, you know."

"Sure," Jaina halted her hand before it mussed Tahiri's hair, and very carefully lowered it to the blond girl's shoulder. "There's a copy of the family vids stored aboard the _Falcon_. Maybe mom and dad can even give you a director's commentary while you watch them."

"Thanks," Tahiri said perkily.

Jaina draped an around the younger teen's shoulders and they headed towards the mess-hall. "You know, I've been meaning to ask. How _did_ you manage to get a lightsaber wound on a planet full of Vong? Jaden would only say something about a Vongerella."

Tahiri made a sound of exasperation and shook her head. "Really? With all the effort the Freed Ones are putting in to learn Basic, you would think there would be just as much effort to learn the Yuuzhan Vong language."

"So it wasn't a Vongerella?"

"Jaden's mixing up a Yuuzhan Vong title for a name. There's 'erella' which is a very old shaper term for 'student' or 'apprentice,' and there's of course 'vong'. When put together, they kind of have an archaic meaning of 'initiate.' 'Child learner' could be another translation I guess."

Jaina could feel the young blond put up all sorts of mental and emotional barriers, so she glanced questioningly. "Tahiri?"

Tahiri offered Jaina a faint smile. "Sorry, I'm not trying to keep you out. It's just…I haven't really come to terms with what I saw yet. Maybe the old stories told by the Yuuzhan Vong are true."

"If you need someone to talk to…"

"I know," Tahiri said quickly. "Thanks."

Jaina rubbed Tahiri's arm. "No problem."

They entered the mess-hall, where practically everyone in the base was crowded around Ganner, Rogue Squadron, and several flat-screen holoprojectors.

Both female Jedi glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Oh, good, you're out of the tank!" Zindra called out with youthful exuberance, waving her hand at them. "Come on! You're just in time to see the premier of the Galactic Star's film on Ganner's exploits and the Battle for Palanhi."

Both female Jedi looked at each other again, unsure if they heard right. "'Ganner's exploits?'"

"Come on!" Zindra pushed her way through the gathered crowd, grabbed both of their hands, and pulled them back through the center.

The two teens sat on either side of an increasingly embarrassed looking Ganner.

"Ganner?" Jaina said questioningly.

"This is all Anakin's fault, you know," Ganner sighed in defeat as the opening title sequence played. He had to admit, the Galactic Star executives certainly knew how to make it dramatic. The events recorded during the battle were now being shown galaxy wide on multiple HoloNet channels; mostly due to the fact that the Galactic Star had shared the footage of the battle with the other stations at no charge. If Jedi could be recruited, Ganner thought dryly, this would be one heck of a recruitment video. "'It'll only be a few interviews,' he said. 'Just be your charming self,' he said. 'It's not like they'll be showing a movie of your life.'"

"Shhh!" Tahiri hissed. "The movie's starting."

Ganner threw up his hands in exasperation, but returned his attention to the screens. With a field of stars for a backdrop, a recap of the Yuuzhan Vong war, in golden-yellow font scrolled across the screen to a rousing score. A paragraph speaking to the state of the Palanhi government before Ganner's arrival finished up the intro. Then, a holocam panned upwards to reveal the bottom of a passing ship.

"That's General Drado's flag, the _Indigo_," Ganner murmured.

Shortly after, a much larger Peace Brigade vessel passed over the _Indigo_ pulling the ship into its docking bay, and recreating the meeting between the Palanhi military leaders and the Peace Brigade. The scene was spliced together with actual security footage from the ships themselves and re-enactments.

When Ganner's X-wing was later shown touching down at one of the landing pads on Palanhi, the gathered crowd cheered at his arrival. More re-enactments of Ganner's meeting with the president's daughter, then a replay of the final interview that decided the fate of Palanhi. Ganner, trying to remain modest, shifted uncomfortably as several people clapped his back or complimented his choice of words. Even more embarrassing was the realization that Pal'iva had actually been recording his stand in front of the starport during the invasion by the Vong forces.

"Wow, look at you being a hero," Jaina said with a teasing laugh as the Ganner on-screen drew a line in the ground.

"I was only pretending to be one! It's not my fault the Yuuzhan Vong took me seriously," Ganner said with mock defensiveness. "You and the rest of your family make better heroes anyways. I'm perfectly happy as a sidekick."

"Don't those tend to die in the holovids?" Tahiri whispered, though her eyes were glued to the screen as Ganner proceeded to handle the charge of hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

"As long as I get to die heroically," Ganner chuckled. The view of the scene shifted as Pal'iva turned her initial holocam-bot into a club and incited the thousands hiding out in the starport to join the battle.

The other battles were shown in dramatic fashion, including the Yuuzhan Vong counterattack and some extremely brave and daring maneuvers by Rogue Squadron.

"I didn't know an X-wing could do that," Jaina whistled, wide-eyed as the camera tracked Gavin's sudden one-eighty turn.

"Played havoc with the engines and inertial dampeners," Gavin said. "Also partially ripped off my canopy. Glad I had my flight-suit."

"Jaina, are _all_ X-wing pilots crazy?" Tahiri said in disbelief.

That brought a round of chuckles from the pilots in the crowd around them.

"Some crazier than most, Tahiri." Jaina grinned. "You and Anakin would definitely fit right in."

The space battle concluded in a vivid fashion, with the Yuuzhan Vong commander attempting to ram his stricken vessel into the _Indigo_. Gouts of flame and coral flew off the command ship as it was pounded from all sides. Several other Yuuzhan Vong vessels attempted to assist their leader in his endeavor, but they too were steadily blown away. A camera zoomed onto Ganner's face, his eyes closed in concentration. He may not have been able to manipulate the Vong vessel, but he could still help push the _Indigo_ off of the approaching absence in the Force. The Vong vessel narrowly missed, and it was promptly pummeled to pieces. A fireball engulfed it, officially ending the Battle for Palanhi.

The last chapter of the movie was an award scene. The citizens of Palanhi and its military forces lined the sides of the presidential palace as Ganner, Gavin, and the captain of the New Republic frigate _Serpentine, _Fayykarya, walked down the middle of the aisle the others had created.

_"The Hero's Star is the highest award the people of Palanhi can grant you," _Doria Anshal, the president's daughter, presented several medals. _"Palanhi remains free of the tyranny of the Yuuzhan Vong and their allies because of your help. Thank you, and may the people of Palanhi forever remain allies with the New Republic."_

Wearing the medals around their necks,the three New Republic representatives turned towards the crowd, and applause broke out.

"Wow," Jaina said, looking at Ganner in a new light.

Ganner sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Pal'iva has a flare for the dramatic. She made me look a whole lot better than I thought I had."

"Look on the bright side," Corran was shaking his head in amusement. "You finally got what you wanted. They'll be making holovids out of this for years to come."

Ganner groaned theatrically while the credits scrolled in the background. "Now that I've finally found fame, I discover it isn't what I thought it would be."

"Right, you can be the first Jedi holo-vid actor," Tahiri motioned to the members of Wraith Squadron. "I'm sure Face can give you some pointers."

"Nope," Ganner said, shaking his head vigorously. "I'm out of the movie business. Too much work."

"Your career was bright and it burned out fast," Face chuckled. "You wouldn't be the first actor that's happened to."

"Atten-shun!" A voice called out from the back of the room.

General Wedge Antilles, Colonel Tycho Celchu, and Luke Skywalker entered the room, and a serious atomosphere immediately descended. Soon, the tables were filled with divisional heads, squadron commanders, ship captains, spies, and Jedi, while the others filtered out of the room.

Those left sobered as they began to listen to the briefing that would decide their fates for the coming battle.

*(0)* *(0)*

From the cockpit of her X-wing, Jaina heard her uncle's voice over the comm-system. _"Blackmoon Leader to Control, Blackmoon squadron is in readiness."_

Other voices soon came in. _"Wild Knights are a go."_

_"Rogue squadron, standing by."_

"_Taanab Yellow Aces, as ready as we can be."_

_"Vanguard squadron awaiting launch."_

Jaina flipped the comm switch. "Twin Suns Leader, here. Twin Suns is ready to kick Vong butt."

_"All squadrons, this is Control. You have a green light for launch."_

Jaina acknowledged with a click, waiting for the awkward looking fighters of the Starlancer project to take flight. Through the Force she could feel Jacen providing an anchor for the Jedi meld, silently helping to orchestrate the decisive battle for Borleias. His presence was a comfort to her, a reminder that despite the war's harshness, she still had her brothers fighting with her in one way or another. As she linked up with the meld, the senses of the other Jedi flooded her mind; enhancing her situational awareness. Kyp, Saba Sebatyne, her uncle and aunt, Corran, and all the others were there, their vast experiences all coming together to augment the abilities of all the Jedi in the meld.

One after another, the elite squadrons stationed at the Borleias biotics facility followed her squadron up and into orbit. The clustering of elite squadrons only served to reinforce the importance of the biotics facility and the Starlancer fighters. Or at least that's what it would look like to any spies watching the launch and now communicating panicked messages back to their superiors.

The _Millennium Falcon _followed Captain Sair Yonka's _Freedom_ two kilometers away, assisting the squadrons out of the _Lusankya_ with the coralskippers and capital ships moving in on the biotics facility. Other fighters under the command of General Antilles rose, along with blastboats and the _Corona_-class frigate, the _Serpentine._

In some ways, it was the deadliest armada ever launched. In others, it was also the most risky bait ever used. The elite squadrons were creating an artificial importance to the biotics facility and pipefighters. But at the same time, that artificial importance would draw in the best the Yuuzhan Vong had to offer. The pilots would need to rely on their skill and experience if they wanted to survive the monster they attracted.

An order was sent from General Antilles to Commander Davip aboard the _Lusankya_. If things went their way, the greatest threat in the Yuuzhan Vong fleet would soon be neutralized.

*(0)* *(0)*

Zindra Daine was not important like Jaina Solo or Eldo Davip. She did not have the luxury of a Super Star Destroyer's shields or multiple decoy missiles designed to mimic her fighter's gravimetric signature. In fact, like most of the other pilots participating in the battle, she was just lucky to be alive. While Jaina, Sharr, Piggy, Kyp, and Jag continued to carry out their bag of tricks to enhance Jaina's reputation as Yun-Harla, and Eldo Davip continued to wave the _Lusankya _in front of the Vong like a giant slab of meat, she was with the rest of the squadrons; staring down over two-hundred approaching coralskippers.

_"Confirmed count, two hundred and ten coralskippers. One hundred and thirty blastboulders." _Danni's report came over the comm. _"A couple of those gravimetric anomalies in their wake. Time to intercept, three minutes."_

Zindra exhaled, extremely grateful that they wouldn't be engaging such an overwhelming force…yet.

Luke Skywalker's voice was quick to follow Danni's report. _"All squadrons, all squadrons, reverse course. Head back and initiate Stage Two on a one-minute countdown…..Beginning countdown….now."_

Zindra promptly sent her fighter in a harsh turn, pulling away from the approaching wave of enemy fighters as she prepared for a micro-jump out of the area. She would have been happy not engaging the wave of fighters at all, but she could handle the brief delay. Just another few minutes of staying alive without the constant threat of being turned into a burning fireball.

*(0)* *(0)*

Captain Sair Yonka of the _Freedom_ was used to challenging odds. So when two Yuuzhan Vong cruiser analogs approached his ship from opposite angles, while a third tried to cut him off, he wasn't worried at all. The _Freedom_ had received a few upgrades since coming to Borleias. Big, shiny guns that had once belonged to the _Lusankya._ Though the prow of his ship looked a little cluttered, covered in shapely boxes designed to hide newly installed weapons, it would deal one heck of a surprise to the Vong approaching him.

"Keep our current course," Yonka dictated calmly. The Yuuzhan Vong vessels continued to close in, holding their fire. He scowled at the vessels outside the viewport. They no doubt were waiting until their weapons were in their maximum effective range. "Fire batteries four through nine; let the Vong think we're a lame duck."

The _Freedom_'s original laser batteries opened fire in a display so pitiful that the Emperor would have hung his head in shame. Sair winced slightly and sent a mental apology to the designer of the ship for such a gross misuse of its true capabilities.

"Sir, the ship in front of us is moving into position to broadside us."

The _Freedom_ shook as the three Vong ships began to pace their fire, still waiting until they were at an optimal distance to go all out.

"Shields holding."

"Maximum effective range will be reached in three…two…one…"

Sair clenched a fist in front of him with a vicious grin. "Open fire, all batteries."

The captains of the three Mataloks never knew what had hit them. In one moment, their prey appeared to have been successfully trapped between them. In the next, sheets of green and red were tearing through their ships. The protective coverings over the hidden laser batteries were ejected with explosive bolts, and the batteries let loose into the unprepared ships. Over sixty turbolaser batteries, thirty-three on each side of the _Freedom_, pounded the two Mataloks closing in from opposite angles; instantly turning the ships into superheated, explosive ruins. The third Matalok at the forefront of the _Freedom_ was treated to a barrage of missiles at point-blank range. The _Freedom_ effortlessly steered through the hole in the middle of the Matalok, then jumped to hyperspace.

*(0)* *(0)*

_If I were the Yuuzhan Vong commander, I'd be very confused and frustrated by now, _Zindra thought as she emerged into real-space by the _Lusankya. Otherwise, why else would I be sending all these kriffin' coralskippers here?_

The two-hundred plus fighters Danni had picked up earlier had finished their massacre of the pipefighters and were now making a bee-line for the largest ship in their fleet. A ship with a crew of one. A ship that had been completely stripped down so that only its shields and engines were fully powered. A ship that most of Twin Suns squadron just happened to be in charge of protecting until she could finish her mission.

"Alright, Five, Six you're with me," Zindra said to the other members of her shield trio. The organization of Twin Suns had been completely changed up for the battle. With the addition of the Wraiths and Beelyath to assist Jaina in her Yun-Harla act, call-signs had been completely reworked. Which meant that she, Zindra Daine, was now in charge of the middle two shield-trios of Twin Suns; at least until Kyp and Jaina re-entered the battle. "Seven, Eight, and Ten, follow us in. When those skip's hit us, we're going destroy them. Failing that, we'll make 'em leave depleted and tattered, got that?"

The other pilots responded in affirmative. But as the line of blastboulders and coralskippers continued to get closer, Zindra began to doubt her own confidence. Hopefully it wouldn't be the Twin Suns who were the ones who would soon be tattered, depleted, and destroyed.

The two sides met in a deafening exchange of fire.

Most of the fire was directed towards the _Lusankya_, plasma flashing through the Super Star Destroyer's shields and ripping off large chunks of metal. But that soon changed as the Wild Knights, Vanguards, Blackmoons, and Rogues slammed through the line of coralskippers.

Fighters were twisting and turning every which way.

Lasers flashing. Ships exploding in twos, threes.

Three X-wings from Blackmoon Squadron chased a couple of coralskippers into the _Lusankya_'shull.

An X-wing from Vanguard squadron was blasted in two by a plasma missile.

And then the battle fell upon Zindra's Twin Suns fighters.

Explosions crackled all around them. Fighters swooping above and below. Zindra quickly led her fellow squadmates into the thickest part of the battle without any hesitation. They were quite a sight, six X-wings swooping in, guns blazing. The maneuvering practices and time spent together ensured that the Twin Suns pilots were every bit as disciplined as their counterparts from the Rogue or Vanguard Squadrons.

Coralskippers ignited, becoming flaming hulks in the blink of an eye, even as they tried to arc away from the row of six fighters. A coralskipper pilot tried to drop in behind them, but a shield-trio from Vanguard Squadron vaped it in the cool efficient style of its Chiss squadron leader.

The Jedi-centric fighter squadrons, the Wild Knights and Blackmoons, were operating with eerie coordination that only Force-sensitives could achieve. Though they had also taken some casualties, they were inflicting a whole lot more in turn.

Even the Rogues and Taanab Yellow Aces were flying at their peak, pulling off maneuvers that were only possible with excess adrenaline and a fear for one's life.

Still, the number of enemy fighters far outnumbered that of the elite defenders. Gradually, those protecting the _Lusankya_ began to decrease in number. Where the Yuuzhan Vong could afford the loss of an entire squadron without even blinking an eye, the defenders could scarcely afford to lose a single pilot. Wave after wave of coralskippers pounded them, taking with them valuable pilots, one and two at a time.

Relief came when the other half of Twin Suns Squadron put their plan into play; drawing away a large contingent of coralskippers with a 'Jaina missile,' a missile designed to mimic Jaina's starfighter's gravimetric profile. The added guns and skills of Kyp, Jaina, and Jag when they joined the battle, also helped.

Unfortunately the brief moment of respite was negated when both Blackmoon Squadron and Taanab Yellow Aces was pulled out to deal with an increase in the defenses of the Domain Hul worldship.

Zindra worried her lower lip as sweat poured down her face. Two squadrons down, with hundreds of coralskippers and blastboulders to go. Despite the odds, they had a mission to complete. She exhaled as she squeezed the trigger and vaped another skip. No tricks, no magic wand that could be waved to make everything go away. Just fighter-on-fighter combat with the hope that the higher-ups had known what they were doing when the planned the engagement out.

*(0)* *(0)*

The highest of the higher-ups had a very big problem. Wedge had fled the control room of the biotics facility only to find the shuttle that had been waiting for him a smoldering wreck. The ground continued to shake from an orbital bombardment, while coralskippers chipped away at the upper levels of the biotics facility. Landing ships were already in high orbit, using the bombardment as cover.

Pieces of durasteel and ferrocrete were raining down from the devastation being wrought upon the building he had just exited; lethal chunks landing all around him. If he didn't get clear soon, he'd soon be in a state similar to the pilot of his shuttle—dead.

Wedge sprinted away from the building's face. There was no purpose in going into the main docking bay, except perhaps to hide; it was open, and he could see from where he was that there was nothing more useful than a small cargo lifter left within it.

He had only just spotted the special operations docking bay when a plasma cannon projectile slammed through the roof of the building and caused its closed doors to blow outwards. Even if there had been a conveniently placed fighter or shuttle inside, it was no more.

Now even the useless cargo lifter seemed better than nothing.

"Warmaster Antilles."

Wedge spun around and came face to face with a Yuuzhan Vong. Near heart-attack notwithstanding, it took all of Wedge's considerable years of patience not to draw his blaster. From the lack of scars on the Vong's face, he could tell it was one of Tahiri and Anakin's Freed Ones.

"You didn't evacuate with the others?" Wedge asked, feeling his heart rate slow back to a regular frantic beating. He tried to recall the Freed One's name. He hadn't met with all of the Freed Ones, and he could by no means recognize them if they were together in a group. But several of the Freed Ones had stood out. The one before him was among those unique Yuuzhan Vong, with Kell Tainer's specific reference to his skills in hand-to-hand combat sharp in Wedge's mind.

The Freed One pointed to another burning wreck that had once been an assault transport. "An Uro-Ik V'alh shot the ship down."

"Survivors?"

"Fifteen other Freed Ones. Twelve of your men. The pilots and five others have returned to the gods."

The name came to Wedge. "Czalpak, right?"

The Freed One seemed surprised that Wedge knew his name. "I am honored that you remember."

"Right, honor later. A way off this planet, now."

Czalpak led Wedge to the other survivors. The humans immediately saluted, while the Freed Ones bowed their heads respectfully.

"Sir," a commando, with the rank of lieutenant, greeted Wedge.

"At ease. What do we have?"

"We were coming up with two plans, sir. We saw the _Ammund Swooper_ get shot down just before us, so we could join them and get their ship running. However, that still leaves the ship that shot it down in the first place. Even if we do get the _Swooper_ back in the air, it'll probably just get shot down again." Almost as if in emphasis to his statement, a massive explosion rolled out from the biotics facility, the sound dampened only by their distance from the building.

"And the alternative?"

The lieutenant motioned to the Freed Ones. "Czalpak and the other Freed Ones think that we can hijack one of the troop transports. We'll probably lose a few people, but at least those things have better shields and weapons than the _Swooper_. Then, the only risk we'll have is getting shot down by our own side."

"Why don't we do both?" Wedge said after a moment of thought. "One or two of us can get over to the _Swooper_ and let them know of our plan. We can then use the troop transport to take out the fighters that shot down the _Swooper_, and the _Swooper_ can use their comms to keep our side from shooting at our ship once we take it."

"I take it we should have the ones going to the _Swooper_ be non-Yuuzhan Vong?" The lieutenant said, his usage of 'Yuuzhan' indicating that he had been part of the group of soldiers who had trained with the Freed Ones. Most anyone else would have simply referred to the alien invaders as 'Vong'.

"That would probably be a good idea." Wedge said.

The lieutenant made a motion, and two of his men took off through the jungle. Wedge joined the rest of the survivors and crept back over towards the biotics facility. The ground was pockmarked and littered with craters of all sizes. The top of the biotics facility was no longer in existence, and neither was the main hangar. Victims of the massive explosion they had heard earlier. The orbital bombardment had ceased, and the Yuuzhan Vong landing ships were making their final pass before landing.

Apparently satisfied that there was no longer any incoming fire, three Yuuzhan Vong troop ships touched down. They were frigate analogs, not unlike the _Trickster_, though they were slightly smaller in size. The mouth-like ramps unfolded and hundreds of soldiers rushed out of each ship.

While the warriors moved to secure the area, Wedge, the Freed Ones, and the other New Republic soldiers, swiftly eliminated the sentries posted by the landing ramp of the nearest frigate. The bodies of the warriors were dragged into the ship, and one of the Freed Ones stroked a nodule that closed the ramp. The crew, though outnumbering Wedge's team by many, was ill-prepared for an attack inside the ship. With their warriors still outside, they didn't stand a chance.

One of the ship's crew was walking towards the ramp of the ship when he saw the boarding party. But before an alarm could be raised, he had a Yuuzhan Vong knife sticking out of his head. The Freed Ones and New Republic soldiers quickly rushed through the hallways, eliminating several more of the Vong crew with silent, lethal, precision.

Wedge witnessed firsthand just how deadly the Freed Ones and their New Republic counterparts had become. Several of the crew were taken down by a tag-team of Czalpak and the New Republic lieutenant. Czalpak ducked under one crewmember's weapon, then reached up and snapped the neck of the offender. At the same time, the New Republic lieutenant finished his own opponent off with a neck-chop that crushed the Vong's vocal chords. Czalpak swung back around and ended the life of the crewmember with a coufee to the heart. The bodies were once more dragged into nearby rooms.

Once on the bridge, the startled captain tried to rise from his seat, but he and several other officers were promptly gunned down by New Republic blasters. Several Freed Ones quickly took over the control stations, pulling on the cognition hoods and sealing off the rest of the ship.

"We are good to go, General," the lieutenant said with a well-deserved cocky grin.

Wedge, who hadn't really done anything at all during the taking of the ship, let out a relieved chuckle. It looked like he would be keeping his promise to Iella after all.

"The rest of the ship's crew?"

The lieutenant turned towards a Freed One monitoring a villip cluster and repeated the question. The Freed One stroked several villips, then replied. "There are still over a hundred onboard. Most were in their quarters when we sealed the ship. Others, however, are tending to the ship's weapons or dovin basal."

"Can we do anything about them?"

"The only thing we can do is go through each area one by one and take them out that way." The Freed One said.

"We better deal with them now, rather than wait for them to cause trouble." Wedge nodded his consent. "In the meantime, take off and head back towards the _Ammund Swooper_. I'll use my comlink to establish communications with them."

As the ship rose, Wedge noticed an odd expression on Czalpak's face. "What's wrong?"

Czalpak blinked, then attempted to return to his usual stoic self as he replied. "In the old times, before we were free, death was given to any Shamed who dare touch the ship's cognition hood. It is…strange, to see those who were once Shamed piloting a ship of the Yun'o."

Wedge took a moment to glance at the Freed Ones controlling the ship. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that they've never piloted a ship before?"

Czalpak looked at Wedge as if he was slow. "They have not. But do not concern yourself, Warmaster Antilles. I believe your people have a saying: There is a first time for everything?"

*(0)* *(0)*

Iella had been watching the traffic to and from Borleias from her position in the bridge of the _Mon Mothma_. Her transport had docked with the Interdictor the moment it had dropped out of hyperspace, and she had rushed to her station to do the job set out for her. Though her main task was to help coordinate the starfighters to ensure the success of Operation Emperor's Spear, she continued to check Borleias for one last New Republic vessel.

"The biotics facility just received a direct hit." Iella's sharp ears picked up the sensor operator's report. "Landing craft have entered the atmosphere."

"Any sign of General Antilles's shuttle?" Colonel Celchu asked the operator, his eyes briefly meeting hers.

"No sir. The only vessels coming or going now are Vong. Borleias is behind enemy lines."

Iella gripped the communication's console in front of her to keep herself standing, a small surge of panic rising in her. She wouldn't count Wedge out just yet. Not until there was actual confirmation of his death. She had lost count of the times people had assumed he was dead, only to having him miraculously pop up alive and healthy.

As an intelligence analyst, she knew full well the cost of war. How it took people away when you least expected it. But at the same time, the part of her heart that belonged to Wedge still refused to admit the possibility that he could be sprawled out dead on the cold floor of the biotics facility.

To distract herself from her racing heart, she focused on coordinating the fighter squadrons. At the very least, even if Wedge was dead, she could ensure that his plan took as many Vong down as possible.

Tycho appeared to be of a similar mind and began to give orders to keep the _Mon Mothma_'s gravity-well projectors in range of the worldship. The two exchanged a single glance, a silent show of support for the other. In the background, a whole host of voices continued to report on the unfolding battle.

"Yammosk jamming has been activated, Yuuzhan Vong forces losing their coordination."

"Several groups of Vong ships are still acting in concert. Analysis of their movements suggests that the jamming is still effective, but that these ships trained for it."

"Operation Emperor's Spear still on course. The _Lusankya_ fighter-cover reporting double-digit loses."

"Jacen Solo is advising that we re-allocate Blackmoon squadron to cover the gap left by the loss Shockwave squadron."

"The Yuuzhan Vong worldship has reversed course, but they still won't be able to avoid the _Lusankya_."

"The New Republic frigate _Gilded Cage_ has gone dark, moving the _Serpentine_ and _Judicator _to compensate."

"Analyzing Yuuzhan Vong fleet movements, it appears that they're trying to flank our position and force more units away from the _Lusankya_."

"Colonel," one of the techs in the bridge pit called out.

"What is it?"

"Sir, I've been scanning Borleias for any sign of General Antilles, and I'm seeing something…weird."

"Define 'weird,' corporal." Tycho snapped.

"Yes sir. If I'm reading this right, a Vong frigate and a Corellian freighter tagged the _Ammund_ _Swooper_ are attempting to blast through several Vong corvette analogs and their coralskipper escort."

The corporal had the full attention of Tycho and Iella. Tycho frowned. "Wait, is the freighter being chased by the Vong frigate?"

"No sir, in fact, it looks like the Vong frigate is escorting the freighter. Several coralskippers in the frigate's vicinity were just vaped."

"That's Wedge," Iella said, a hand over her heart. "It has to be."

"Sir, ma'am. If it is the general, then they'll need help to break free. The frigate firing on the other Vong vessels has attracted the attention of two cruisers and several squadrons of coralskippers."

Tycho grimaced. Operation Emperor's Spear was nearing its conclusion, but at the same time, it meant that all fighters were being deployed to ensure that the _Lusankya_ could complete its goal. The heavier capital ships were already slugging it out with the Vong capital ships, which outnumbered them three to one. "Do we have anyone in the area?"

Iella quickly checked with the leaders of the fighter squadrons, then looked back. "Twin Suns can get there in time, but their presence might bring more coralskippers with them. All other forces are currently occupied."

Tycho's mind worked fiercely. Making a snap-decision, he nodded. "Send them in."

*(0)* *(0)*

_"Stop me if you've heard this one. A New Republic hero hijacks a Yuuzhan Vong frigate to escape impossible odds and ends up being saved by a squadron of X-wings from a Yuuzhan Vong fleet."_

"Very funny, Sharr," Jaina shot back, all the while juking through a wave of coralskippers. Though the transponder and gravimetric output of her engines labeled her as Twin Suns Nine, just the mere presence of the Twin Suns Squadron seemed enough to paint a giant bulls-eye on their fighters. She supposed they were fortunate that, despite being in the thick of it all, they had yet to lose a pilot. Now, however, with a horde of coralskippers chasing them, they were streaking towards several Vong capital ships and even more coralskippers.

Jaina took a moment to question her sanity.

She felt Kyp grin in amusement through their bond and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"_Kyp, Goddess, I have eyes on the freighter and friendly frigate."_ Jag reported. Even while avoiding three coralskippers, his voice was as calm and collected as could be. _"The skips heading towards them have changed course and are flying up to meet us."_

Jaina snapped off several shots which blew past a coralskipper's void defenses and devastated the fighter's cockpit. "Twin Suns, anyone who has warheads left head towards the two capital ships. See if you can't at least buy our VIPs some time. The rest of us will stay here and mingle with our guests."

"_Twin Suns Four here, I've got four left. Anyone else feel like adding Vong capital ship silhouettes to their fighter?"_

"_Go ahead, Four, we'll follow you in."_

"_Thanks a lot, Eight."_

Jaina smirked at the half-exasperated, half-sarcastic tone of Zindra's voice. Checking her sensor board, she saw Twin Suns Six, Eight, and Eleven peel off to join Zindra. "Have fun kids."

_"We will Goddess, vape some skips for us please."_

As they got closer to their goal, Jaina heard a faint voice come through the comm-channel. _"…repeat, this is General Antilles, do you read?"_

"General, this is Twin Suns Nine. Nice ship you got there. Didn't have a spare X-wing lying about?" Jaina quipped lightly, though her brow was furrowed in concentration as she timed her shots with Jag and Kyp to send another coralskipper to a flaming death.

_"Very funny, Twin Suns Nine. Both the Ammund Swooper and this ship have taken heavy damage. We would appreciate any help you can give."_

"We're helping as much as we can. Twin Suns Four is leading an attack on the Vong cruis…sithspit!" Jaina spun out of the way of a missile, then spun in the opposite direction to avoid plasma fire. "Wish each of us had the skill to take out an entire squadron of coralskippers all by ourselves. It'd make our job a whole lot easier."

_"Give us about two more minutes, then we'll be free of Borleias's gravity shadow."_

In the distance, Jaina saw gouts of flame erupt from the Vong cruisers, an indication of a successful attack run.

"Why do you Rogue and Wraith Squadron peoples like asking for the impossible?" Jaina muttered. Sharr Latt released another 'Jaina-missile' and a small host of coralskippers went streaking after it, temporarily buying her some time.

_"Twin Suns Eight's hit!"_

_"We've lost Six too." _Zindra's voice was full of pain. _"A missile hit a piece of debris between the two of them and got them at the same time. Eleven and I will try to finish up here."_

_"The moment you fire the last of your warheads, you get clear, is that understood Four?" _Kyp said sharply, having felt Jaina's anguish at losing two pilots.

Zindra, however, didn't respond. Jaina quickly glanced down at her sensor board, Twin Suns Four's transponder was still active. "Zindra, do you copy?"

_"This is Twin Suns Eleven. Four is EV. I repeat, Four is EV. When she gets a new X-wing, she'll be able to add another silhouette onto it though."_

The front half of one of the Yuuzhan Vong cruiser was a burning wreck, its course gradually taking it towards the gravity well of Borleias. The course also took the dying ship in front of the other cruiser, preventing it from targeting Wedge's Vong frigate or the Corellian freighter it was escorting. Even then, the dying ship's plasma batteries fired off a continuous salvo of molten material. One last act of defiance before the ship crashed into the planet.

Jaina quickly switch channels. "_Ammund Swooper_, this is Twin Suns Nine. One of our pilots went EV in your area. Can you afford a brief pick up before you make the jump to hyperspace?"

_"Ammund Swooper copies. We have your pilot in sight and will try to make a pick-up."_

_"Twin Suns Two, Nine, a squad of coralskippers has broken off and is heading towards the Swooper and the general's ship." _Jag warned.

Kyp's voice came over the comm next. _"Eleven, hang tight, we'll come and reinforce you."_

_"Neg-that. My fighter just took a plasma hit. Venting atmosphere…I'll be going down with the cruiser."_

_"Can you eject?"_

_"No I…"_ The transmission ended in static as a small fireball erupted off to the side of the frigate and freighter.

Jaina swore, gunning her engine as hard as it would go towards the allied ships. "_Swooper, do you have her yet?"_

_"Bringing her into the hatch now. Estimated time 'til hyperspace jump, forty seconds. The skips will be on us in ten."_

_"Don't worry Swooper, we've got your back." _The voice of Gavin Darklighter was a great relief to all those who heard it. _"Continue your current course, we'll see that you're clear."_

In front of her, Jaina saw streaks of lasers and missile trails slam head on into the approaching coralskipper squadron. Nearly all of the coralskippers were eliminated in the first volley, with the surviving two veering away. Veering away and right into the lasers of Twin Suns. In the meantime, Rogue Squadron began to engage the remaining cruiser, their fighters dancing over and around the hulking ship as they blew off pieces of coral with every pass. The cruiser, with all of its fighter support already dedicated to other areas of the battle field, could not fend off the gnats chewing away at its hull. Twin Suns joined in the fray, forcing the cruiser to attempt an escape back towards the worldship.

Several Rogue Squadron warheads found the dovin basal housing unit and the cruiser's outbound trajectory was halted as large pieces of it went spiraling off into space.

_"This is the Ammund Swooper. General Antilles' and our ship is clear to jump, thanks for the escort."_

Jaina exhaled and leaned back in her seat. "Any time, Swooper. Any time. "

*(0)* *(0)*

Tahiri was still recovering from her injuries and was forced to sit the battle out. Not that she minded. She was currently in the hangar bay of the _Freedom_ trying to calm the massive Yuuzhan Vong beast that had been evacuated from Coruscant. The rakamat she had recovered during Shaeri's rescue mission didn't like the metallic smells and sounds of the Star Destroyer's hangar. Nor did it like the vast expanse of space it could see through the magnetic field in front of it.

The crew of the _Freedom_ was smart enough to keep away from it, which helped to ease its anxiety. Even then, it continued to twitch nervously as the battle raged on beneath it.

Sitting atop its back with Shaeri and several other Freed Ones, Tahiri did her best to ease its fears. It was hard considering the beast was Yuuzhan Vong and thus out of the normal spectrum of the Force. But Tahiri hoped she was getting through to it a little bit. She was by no means an expert on interacting with animals. Yet, she couldn't help but feel attached to the war-beast. The rakamat was young by rakamat standards, and was also relatively tame. Not many people even considered that the creatures the Yuuzhan Vong used actually had feelings of their own. Though the thoughts of these creatures were corrupted by their war hungry masters, it was through no fault of their own. A child of any sort, raised on death and war, would know only those two things for the rest of its life.

"[I think I'll call you 'Little Bantha',]" Tahiri said conversationally, stroking its head. "[You're not so scary or tough are you? Just a harmless little bantha.]"

"[It does have yaret-kor on it. How does that make it harmless?]" Asked one of the other Freed Ones in curious amusement.

Tahiri smiled. "[Well, we know that he will not hurt us. So he is harmless to us, but deadly to our enemies.]"

The Freed One accepted the argument with a nod and continued to polish the silvery spikes that protruded from the 'harmless' beast of war. Another fed the dovin basals attached to the rakamat's back, ensuring that they would be healthy enough for the next combat engagement.

"[I owe my life to him,]" Shaeri said pensively, petting the scaly skin just above the creature's heavily armored eyes. "[I will forever be indebted to you, Little Bantha.]"

Tahiri chuckled softly to herself. She wondered what the others would think when they heard the new name for the fiercely terrifying Yuuzhan Vong creature of war. As far as these younger Freed Ones were concerned, a bantha was a fearsome war-beast that roamed the harsh deserts of Tatooine and served the Sand People in a purpose similar to that of the rakamat. Tahiri didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise.

The ship-wide comm activated. _"Now hear this, this is Captain Sair Yonka to all crew. Operation Emperor's Spear is about to reach its end stage. Anyone who wants to see some fireworks should either get to the bridge or any of the port-side viewports."_

Tahiri glanced about the numerous Freed Ones in the hangar. She stood to get their attention and then pointed to the port side of the ship. "[Go to this side of the vessel and find a window to look through. There you will witness the demise of Czulkang Lah and the worldship of Domain Hul."

The Freed One looked at her in disbelief for a few moments, before moving to obey. All the Freed Ones, with the exception of Shaeri, were soon out of the hangar.

"You don't want to see the end of Czulkang Lah?" Tahiri asked in Basic, settling back down on Little Bantha.

Shaeri smiled faintly at Tahiri and shook her head. "I knew his life was over the moment he challenged you and Yun-Harla. How he dies is unimportant."

Tahiri reached out for the younger Yuuzhan Vong girl and gripped the teen's hand. With the others gone, Tahiri knew it was safe to say what she wanted to. "Shaeri, you do know that I am not a goddess, right? I am not Yun-Shuno."

Shaeri, however, continued to look serenely at Tahiri. "[What is goddess but someone many people believe in? A true goddess is a being with powers the common person does not have. A true goddess is capable of great destruction, yet is merciful to those who follow her. In form or in spirit, it does not matter. To me and to many others, you will always be Yun-Shuno, our goddess of mercy, and our protector.]"

Tahiri swallowed. "But I have no wish to take advantage of the Freed Ones like that. What would be the point of throwing off the lies of the Supreme Overlord and priestly class if you only exchange it for another set of lies?"

Shaeri responded to Tahiri by shifting and resting her head on the blond Jedi's lap. "[You lie not to hurt us, but to help us. To strengthen and fix what was once broken. A Shamed One who rested her head on the lap of a Yuuzhan Vong would have it removed. But instead, you provide comfort. You do not use us as the True Way practiced by the shapers and priests do. You give us an alternative to the pain where there was once none. Even if it is as you say, and we are exchanging one lie for another, I will make that same choice over and over again if I had to. The difference is that I can actually choose who to follow, where to rest my head.]"

Shaeri closed her own eyes and curled up comfortably on Little Bantha's back, her head still on Tahiri's lap. "And that is why I follow you, Tahiri Kwaad. My goddess."

*(0)* *(0)*

Czulkang Lah was silent as he watched the massive triangle ship grow closer and closer. He was silent even though his foolish subordinates around him tried their best to maneuver the Domain Hul worldship out of the way or looked to him for one last miracle. He was silent even when the news that General Antilles had escaped using one of their ships had stirred the bridge into a furious uproar. He had said his last words to his son. Knew what his fate would soon be.

Too many things had gone wrong for the battle to even be considered a victory of any sorts. It was true that they had reclaimed Borleias for the Yuuzhan Vong. But it was also true that most of those responsible for the victory would not live to see it. They had been outsmarted by General Antilles and his machinations. Had been misled too many times by their foolish Peace Brigade allies and infiltrators on the ground. They had fallen for the lying-talk and tricks that had caused them to position their forces improperly. And now they were all paying the price.

His enfeebled eyes focused on the dancing flames leaping out of the giant triangle ship growing closer and closer. From the distance, all his old eyes could see were dancing flickering of red. He focused on it, tuning out the rest of the bridge. All his accomplishments. All the accolades hoisted onto him. They meant nothing now. Honor and respect could not save one from death. Not even one as knowledgeable as he.

Flashes of his youth flickered through his mind. His life had been dedicated to war, to serving his people. And he had done it successfully as well. But then the Yuuzhan Vong had run out of people to conquer, had lost their home-world in the never-ending strife. They were forced to leave their galaxy lest they collapse without a common enemy. And now, the very cycle which sustained their society, one of war and conquest, would destroy them.

As he had taught so many times to countless others; one cannot remain superior indefinitely, one cannot match the invulnerability of the gods. One day, someone will come along and prove with your dying breath that you too were only mortal. You too were flawed. As you breathe your last, you will finally realize that you were not great at all, but just one more being in a universe of many. You will die, and the enemy will live on. It is why you should never think yourself superior to the foe that you face. For if you do, you will die, and they will live on to mock your name.

Czulkang closed his eyes, tuning out the panicked yells on the bridge. The frantic scurrying to abandon the doomed worldship. He had forgotten his own teachings. Had assumed that these infidels would be just like all the rest that had come before them. And now the Yuuzhan Vong people would pay for it. If he were a lesser man, he would blame his forgetfulness on his age, or on his weariness at having fought for so long. But he would not. In plain in simple terms, he had been beaten. He took his last breaths as the triangle ship lanced into the worldship. A roaring, deafening sound ringing his ears.

His last thoughts, as the world around him disappeared in flame, were a prayer to his son.

*(0)* *(0)*

_Borleias, several hours later_

The New Republic forces staged mop-up and withdrawal operations. Starfigher squadrons collected themselves, escorted rescue shuttles, and defended their capital ships from the uncoordinated attacks of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Even then, they knew that their victory was only temporary. Ultimately, they would have to leave Borleias. Another yammosk would be brought into the system. More Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements would arrive and make the system untenable. But, despite losing the planet, they achieved their objectives.

The stand at Borleias had served its purpose. Countless refugees had fled through the hyperspace route guarded by the New Republic defenders. The Advisory Council and its supporters had enjoyed months in which to plot their next moves—defenses, surrenders, tricks. But the Advisory Council would never know what else had been done during those months: what plans had been made, what foundations had been laid for a resistance that would not depend on them.

Greater was the fact that the New Republic fleet led by Wedge Antilles had once again shown that the Yuuzhan Vong could be slowed, beaten, and outsmarted. Constant updates from Ganner to multiple news channels had kept the galaxy apprised of the success of Wedge's campaign.

At Face and Corran's recommendations, the commanders of the various starships in Wedge's fleet all sent in holovids of the destruction of the Domain Hul worldship. From many different angles, the sight of one of the Yuuzhan Vong's most feared and revered ships vanishing in a ball of flame was seared into the minds of all. It did not matter that the destruction came at the cost of a Super Star Destroyer. Coupled with Wolam Tser's Battle of Borleias holodocumentary and Pal'iva Konat's Battle of Palanhi, the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong and their vaunted commander was captured in full, gritty detail.

*(0)* *(0)*

_Coruscant_

On Coruscant, now Yuuzhan'tar, Tsavong Lah learned of the video of Borleias through his spies and immediately flew into a rage. That the infidels would dare parade and celebrate the death of his father in such a fashion, that they would dare humiliate the name of Czulkang Lah, was degrading in the extreme. He immediately summoned Nom Anor, ordering the slippery member of the Intendant Caste to use his contacts to plot revenge. He would see Jaina and Jacen Solo bleed for this affront. He would grind the infidels' cities into dust and ignore their pleas for mercy.

The hollow feeling he had felt at the news of his father's death was filled now only with molten fury. He would crush the last of the infidel fleets in one final, decisive blow. The war had gone on for long enough. The universe he was used to had become too dark. If it was the last thing he did, he would deprive the New Republic of their heroes, just as they had done for the Yuuzhan Vong.

*(0)* *(0)*

Situated in the ailing worldship above Coruscant, a crackling Onimi watched the devastation of the Domain Hul worldship again and again.

"Like an egg, it cracks, spilling its yolk into space. Oooh how fun it must have looked, the expression on Czulkang's face!" Onimi sang brightly at Shimmra's feet.

"Silence, Onimi!" Shimmra snapped, glaring at the holoprojector, the hated technology that allowed such images of defeat to be shown.

"The gods have left the Domain of Lah, of that they have, my lord. Better to leave them now, lest we be impaled on the same sword."

"Tsavong Lah has earned nothing but victories, Onimi," Shimmra chided. "Do not take the failure of his father for the failure of his son."

"Of course, of course, you are ever wise," Onimi said in sing-song. "Now where is my erella? My pretty vong'erella?"

"I am here, Onimi." The scarless, nameless Yuuzhan Vong stepped out from the shadows behind Onimi's grotto. Her destroyed eye had been replaced by a cybernetic replica, which glowed eerily in the darkness. Though she had been offered a living equivalent, she had wanted to honor Tahiri's heritage by using the infidel's technology. They were, after all, children of Yun-Ne'shel, and had to embrace both worlds.

"Did you have fun on Yuuzhan'tar, my erella?" Onimi grinned. "The Supreme One was ever so kind to let you play with the _Jeedai_."

"It was more than I deserve," the Nameless One bowed her head towards the Supreme Overlord, who merely nodded back in turn.

Onimi affected a sad expression. "But now, my erella, I must send you away. Away, away, far away."

"Have I done something to offend thee?" the Nameless One immediately prostrated herself in front of Onimi's misshapen form. "I will correct it at once."

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. But you have reached the limit of what I can teach. I send you far away to learn, not because of your heart I spurn."

"But where will I go?"

"Deep into space, away from the _Jeedai_. A cloak you will need, shadows and wisdom you'll seek. When you return next year, even I will seem to your eyes, weak."

"That could never happen, Onimi," The Nameless One remained bowing before him.

Onimi's lips twitched into a smile. "Oh but it will. Once you learn all that you can in the space of shadows and fear. Return to us, to me, your master, and to the gods you will near."

"I…I will do as you command, my Onimi."

"Do not despair, my vong'erella." Onimi said, cupping her chin and tilting her head back up to him. His eyes clear with a rare moment of lucidity. "The others may think the gods are with Tsavong and his domain, but they cannot be more than wrong. The gods are with you, my erella, and you alone will unleash their powers."

"As you say," a fervent light shone in the Nameless One's eyes, and she left the room with purposeful strides.

Once she was gone, Shimmra let out a barking laughter. "You amuse me so, Onimi, treating your pets as you do."

"It is what I was born for, and the reason why I you adore," Onimi chimed back jovially. "My people have reported that Nom Anor seeks to help Tsavong with his revenge. Should Tsavong fall and be done, will you then believe my words, Great One?"

"If he falls," Shimmra nodded. "But he will not. I will punish you for voicing such doubts when he returns to Yuuzhan'tar victorious."

"And I shall gleefully accept them, of course." Onimi grinned. He reached over to the holoprojector and again played the destruction of the Domain Hul worldship, singing mindlessly once more.

*(0)* *(0)*

_Mon Calamari_

Self-proclaimed Chief of State, Pwoe, faced the horde of news reporters with a toothy smile, waving a hand diplomatically as he addressed question after question.

'What would the New Republic's next step be in the war against the Vong?'

'Will there be an offensive planned to retake Coruscant?'

'Are the rumors that the remaining members of the senate are considering an alliance with the Imperial Remnant true?'

Inwardly, Pwoe could not have been more than furious at the actions of Wedge Antilles. Before the news of Borleias had spread, Pwoe had been in contact with several low ranking Yuuzhan Vong officials to discuss the possibility of a surrender. But once news of the defeat had spread far and wide, those contacts disappeared faster than water in the Tatooine desert. Months of careful planning ruined all because the ex-retired general couldn't follow orders and die gloriously.

The fact that Anakin Solo was missing had also been picked up on and Pwoe had to do his best to reassure the crowd that their favorite Jedi boy was still alive and continuing the fight against the dreaded Vong. A few insinuations and sly responses later, and the crowd of reporters believed that Anakin was on a personal mission for the Chief of State.

"Sir, the rest of the Advisory Council has reconvened on Kuat. Why do you remain here on Mon Cal?"

Pwoe's brow twitched in aggravation. "_I_ am the Chief of State. It makes sense that the senate should come to where I am, rather than where they wish to be. Do not forget, it was because of my orders that we achieved the victory at Borleias. Millions of refugees are safe because I ordered General Antilles to hold the line. I should think that it shows that I have, and always will have, the best interest of the New Republic at heart. If the rest of the Advisory Council wants to seize the momentum this victory has given us, then they should dispense with the petty political games and meet with me here. It was my predecessor's games that got us into this mess, and they obviously wish to continue playing those games. I am the Chief of State, not some school teacher willing to entertain the childish actions of those beneath him."

The questions continued, and Pwoe eventually had to excuse himself as his throat became hoarse from all the answering. Retreating to his quarters, he relaxed in a soothing pool of water. He once again cursed General Antilles, the Skywalkers, and everyone else who had thrown his plans into disarray. Why couldn't they see that a peace treaty with the Vong was in everyone's best interests?

He had earlier sent a scathing message to Antilles, and the general had the nerve to send him back a recording of the Battle of Palanhi. It was clear to him that Antilles and the Jedi had made their choice.

Pwoe pulled up a secured communications link and inputted a series of numbers given to him by his contacts. Within seconds, the image of the Peace Brigade appeared on his screen.

"This is Chief of State Pwoe." The Quarren cleared his throat. "About that deal we were discussing."

The others had made their choice, and now this was his.

*(0)* *(0)*

_The Home_

Eyes, striated with the faintest of yellow, stared into the blood red blade shimmering before him. The blade, newly made, was so unlike his lambent saber. The hilt was comprised of metal of the deepest black, taken from the asteroid itself. Encased within the abyssal sheath were the echoes of a dying planet; a piece of Sernpidal that had crystalized during its destruction. The pitch-black crystal was every bit as cold and dead as his lambent was alive and warm.

Time had no meaning.

There was only cold and warm.

Alive and dead.

Opposites that had more meanings than possible. He had learned a great deal of things about the Force, gained the answers to the questions he had had, a new perspective. And it was all thanks to his teacher:

Brisha Syo

Another name wrapped in mystery. He had been training under her guidance for the past month and a half. Explored a side of the Force that he had only read about. Had only wondered of. It was intoxicating. Like having his eyes fully open after seeing the universe by only squinting. The Force and_ all_ its aspects was every bit as amazing as he thought it would be. He had found a balance he had been missing.

Dark to augment the light.

Two halves to create a whole.

Certainty where there was once doubt.

Where before he had second-guessed himself, his own views of the Force, those doubts had been banished. Learning about the darker side of the Force had enabled him to better understand the Force as a whole. He was no longer worried about becoming his grandfather. He knew who he was and what he had to do. He was a Jedi. Yet he was not like the Jedi of his time.

As he stared at the glowing red blade of his new saber, words whispered through his mind like the wind; the lessons he had learned during his stay on the asteroid. If there was anything Brysha Syo had been absolutely right about, it was that the Force was only what he could make of it, and not what anyone told him it was. But she had also given him many things to consider.

There was no dark or light side, just the Force. It was a point Brisha Syo emphasized whenever she began elaborating on Force techniques that some might consider 'dark'. The Force existed in all living things regardless of whether or not one could actually sense it. Whether in war or in piece, Yuuzhan Vong or other race, the Force flowed through all. It all depended on the intent and emotions of the user that made the _usage_ of the Force light or dark.

He had learned that feeling intense emotions such as hate, love, anger, and desire were fine so long as you didn't let those feelings control what you did. It was when one started acting out of hate, out of anger or desire that one began to shade the Force with their actions. That was where intention came in. One could kill to protect the person they loved, or kill _for_ the person they loved. One could use the anger one felt at having a loved one's life threatened to enhance one's own abilities to better protect that person. Or one could use anger as a way of relieving one's own suffering and pain by taking it out on another.

And in many ways, Brisha's teachings made sense.

Anakin could definitely understand why the Jedi Order of old would take the straight and narrow approach. It was better to err on the side of caution than to teach the countless Jedi that it was okay to kill with the Force, to embrace your emotions, but only 'sometimes.' And then leave it up to the individual judgments of the very unique Jedi being sent to the far-flung corners of the galaxy as to when that 'sometimes' was. It was an extremely murky area that few would be able to successfully navigate. Rather than take that risk, it was far easier to teach all the Jedi that feelings beyond peace and serenity were bad. Unfortunately, the fact that these Jedi Orders of old all seemed to fall apart at one time or another showed that even erring on the side of caution couldn't sustain it indefinitely.

A second blade hummed to life, and a grim smile came to his face. He turned to face his co-apprentice, through their Force bond sensing her excitement, her anger and bloodlust. He tempered them with his control and patience, all the while accepting what it was within her that motivated her to act. This understanding enabled him to predict her movements before she had even considered them.

He spun around, a blade of blood flashing as it collided with her red-orange lambent blade. A silver blade emerged, and he parried its swing, while quickly knocking aside the other. She moved like a huntress, waiting, watching, and then darting in at the slightest change of his breathing, the smallest twitch of his muscles.

His attention shifted from blade to blade, their pulsating energies the only warmth in the icy, cold room. There was only the faintest of atmosphere and gravity within their training and living areas. The asteroid, and all the pain and suffering that went with their harsh training, was all they had known for the past month. The galaxy and the greater war going on were not even fleeting thoughts in their minds. Much of his time spent on the asteroid had felt like a dream, where the boundaries between reality and fiction were blurred. At one time, he even thought he had had a conversation with his siblings; as impossible as it seemed.

One of her blades skimmed his arm, shaking him from his thoughts. In retaliation, he swung his saber a couple of times to force her back, before drawing in all the heat in the air around them; an ability that they had been forced to master or they would have frozen to death long ago. He focused this warmth into the palm of his icy cold non-sword hand, where it ignited in a dancing blue blaze. With a lazy thrust of his hand, he sent a blast of Force created fire towards his Twi'lek opponent. She, however, crossed both her blades and endured the powerful stream of heat until the deadly flames completely died away. The air around them rapidly cooled once more, leaving only trails of steam and the vapor of their breath in its wake.

He smirked, her excitement pushing him to continue the match; the pain in his arm becoming a source from which he could draw his strength upon. He used the pain to enhance his speed, darting behind his opponent almost playfully. She responded by quickly shifting both her sabers over her shoulder, blocking his attack and letting the momentum of the impact carry her forward and out of the way.

She came out of her roll and hurled one of her sabers at him. He knocked it back towards her, then reached out through the Force again, his sight shifting.

His opponent flashed him a feral grin and charged at him. He saw her through the Force. A dirty grey blur of energy racing through the dead, grey hues of the room. She would have been invisible in the Force to anyone else who hadn't trained with her non-stop for the past month. He could see every twitch of her muscles, hear her every thought. With a single flick of his hand, he caught her mid-leap.

He had won once again.

He blinked to return his sight to normal.

She was smiling victoriously.

He then realized that she was only holding one lightsaber, and that the other was missing. The yorik-coral, lambent one. The one that he wouldn't have been able to sense due to the fact that he wasn't using his own lambent saber.

He had temporarily stopped using his lambent lightsaber once he realized that it had become a crutch to him. Though it helped him sense the Yuuzhan Vong, he also had to tune everything else out to do so. Theoretically, if the Force existed in all life, he should have been able to sense both Yuuzhan Vong and the normal Force at the same time. Relying on his lambent for so long had trained his mind and Force abilities into 'seeing' the galaxy in a certain way. Just as Brisha had helped 'un-train' him of everything he had learned so that he could learn the Force from a different perspective, he too had to rethink how he was viewing the Yuuzhan Vong. It was still a work in progress, and he was still searching for a way to both sense the Yuuzhan Vong and feel the Force at the same time.

If he had found a way, he might have seen the missing saber.

"It's behind me, isn't it?"

"Aren't you going to look and see?"

He set her down and watched as the lambent saber danced past his face. Despite the kiss they had shared at the start of their training, they had yet to go any further or do anything more. Still, that single act had connected them on an emotional level that surprised even Anakin. He had to admit that he was glad Alema was with him and definitely counted her as one of his best and closest friends.

"Congratulations, your first victory."

"It won't work on you twice."

"A trick only needs to work once."

A single figure began clapping, and the masked and cloaked features of Brisha Syo emerged from the shadows. "And with that, it is time for you to rejoin the world of the living. I have taught you what is necessary for now. Now it is your job to use what you've learned and stop the Yuuzhan Vong."

"The vacation's over, then?"

"You are more than welcome to return; when the time is right. Just as you have your parts to play, I have played mine."

"Thank you, for all that you have taught us."

"No. Thank you. I wouldn't need the Force to foresee that the galaxy is in for some interesting times."

*(0)* Chapter End *(0)*

A\N: Hope you enjoyed Rebel Stand. Next chapter, next week.

Anakin and Alema will share a small adventure in the next chapter before they get back to their friends. To those worried, no, Anakin hasn't gone completely dark…I've just laid the ground work for a _possible_ fall later on in his life =). More seriously, I'm working off the initial canon plan to have Anakin learn a new way to fight the Yuuzhan Vong during his little _Traitor_ moment; which comes with a new understanding of the Force as a whole.

In other news, my 'Deleted Scenes' document has reached a hundred pages…sigh…all those ideas that didn't quite fit. There are about thirty-six pages worth of scenes that didn't make it into the _Dark Journey _portion of the story, another twenty for the Rebel Dream/Stand, and the rest are for the later chapters. I might start tacking on a couple of scenes after every chapter if there is a high enough interest, so please let me know via pm or in your review if it's something you would prefer.

In any case, please review if you so desire.


	20. Interlude III

**Twenty**

**-()- -()-**

"_As the first President of Peace City, I hereby give the galaxy my solemn vow that things will change for the better. I understand that mistakes have been made by the Peace Brigade in the past, but I am talking about the future. We here are dedicated to ending this war in as quick and as bloodless a way as possible. To prove this, we are now tripling the bounty for any Jedi fugitives handed over to us. No expense will be spared to remove their disrupting and dangerous presence from this galaxy._

_Additionally, I am in conversation with members of the Corellian leadership, who have expressed interest in an alliance with Ylesia. Together, one system at a time, we will usher in a new and brighter era of peace. Dictated not by the despotic Jedi and their mystic ways, but by discipline, loyalty, and a sense of honor. I welcome any and all systems willing to join our cause. We want this war over just as much as the New Republic does. No more blood need be spilled on behalf of a small majority that has been controlling the government since the beginning of time."_

Anakin shut off the feed from the HoloNet. He and Alema had been getting themselves caught up on the over two months of time they had missed. A series of victories and defeats, a fluctuating frontline, and scheming politicians, seemed to have left the galaxy in a state pretty similar to the one they had left.

Some things never changed.

Not among them was the dwindling amount of supplies in his and Alema's X-wings. Just traveling was a challenge. Like most hyperspace routes, the Hydian Way was mined with dovin basals, waiting for an unsuspecting ship. This forced the two of them to take lesser known routes or to improvise and trust that the Force wouldn't get the two of them blown up. Due to the fall of Borleias, most of the Outer and Mid Rim worlds now played host to a Yuuzhan Vong garrison, so finding a place to restock their food-stores was proving difficult

"_I've got a planet on my scopes."_Alema reported. _"Sensors aren't picking up any Vong."_

"I suppose we're just far enough away from the Hydian Way that they haven't made their way out here yet." Anakin checked his own readings. A planet with six moons loomed in the distance. "That last jump took us into the Expansion Region as well, so we're right on that line between Vong and non-Vong held space."

"_Think the people on this planet will let us refuel our ships and bodies? These X-wings really aren't meant for long periods of travel."_

"Only one way to find out," Anakin responded. "Starcharts ID the planet as Shili. Their people are spacefaring so they should have a starport somewhere."

"_And it looks like it has a nice tropical climate. Balmy weather, sunshine, and a pleasant breeze."_

"You were the one who wanted to come along with me to the asteroid," Anakin said wryly. "After this planet, don't say I didn't take you anywhere nice."

"_I'm detecting barely any space traffic. If these people are spacefaring, they don't seem to have much in the way of ships."_

"I copy; I'm detecting three…maybe four vessels also approaching the planet." Anakin paused as his comm-board lit up. "Hang on, they're transmitting."

"_This is Peace Brigade frigate, Reconciliation, flag of Commander General Rinmek; to approaching X-wings: State your business or we will open fire."_

Anakin's eyebrows shot up and he quickly improvised and took a wild stab as to why Peace Brigade would be above the remote planet. "We're here to assist with the capture of the Jedi on the planet."

"_You're the mercenaries we were told would join us? We were told to expect Mandalorians."_

Knowing an opening when he saw one, Anakin continued his charade. "They passed on the assignment. Didn't President Shesh inform the Commander General that we were sent to replace them instead? She spent enough credits on us."

"_Of course the Commander General was informed,"_ snapped the response.

"_Someone's touchy,"_Alema said through a separate channel.

"If the Commander General was informed, then you know what our job is."

"_We are well aware that you are here to evaluate Commander General Rinmek's status. Please keep in mind that you are observers only. We do not need your help in capturing the Jedi on the planet."_

"But as observers, we will be required to accompany your forward teams," Anakin said glibly. "Unless, of course, you would like our reports to contain less than satisfactory opinions of the Commander General?"

"_You're having fun with this,"_Alema chuckled.

As the Peace Brigade comm-operator fumed over one channel, Anakin replied to his Twi'lek counterpart. "Of course. Something tells me that the Commander General is on the outs with Shesh and his other bosses."

"_Why else would they send him out here to hunt a lone Jedi in a frigate that's over thirty years old?"_

"_X-wings, you are to follow us onto the planet. The Commander General wishes to talk to you once you touch down."_

"Of course," Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

He sidled his fighter up alongside the Peace Brigade frigate and prepared for entry into the planet's atmosphere. He supposed he was lucky his New Republic flightsuit, and anything else marking him as a Jedi, had been destroyed on the asteroid. Instead, he was clad in flowing black robes and an all-purpose rebreather mask that covered the lower half of his face. With a pale, gaunt face—due to a combination of the meager helpings of food he had been given and a rigorous exercise regimen—and piercing blue eyes framed by wildly kept hair, he looked very little like 'Anakin Solo the poster child of the New Republic'.

Though there was less chance of recognition on her part, Alema had also undergone a similar transformation. Her lekku was decorated in an intricate array of black glyph-like designs. Over her black tank-top, she wore an equally black leather jacket, matched with knee-high boots. She looked every bit the dangerous predator as the aura she exuded would suggest. Her time on the asteroid had shaped, honed and focused the anger she had towards the Vong so that it was now a very lethal weapon at her disposal.

The two followed the Peace Brigade frigate and a troop transport down to the planet, taking note of the supply ship they left in orbit.

"_Hey, what happens when the actual mercenaries we're playing get here?"_

"We can try to bluff our way out. If we're lucky, the Commander General will kill them thinking _they're_ the imposters."

"_And if that doesn't work?"_

"We'll worry about that when it gets to that point. Besides, you sensed it too, didn't you?"

"_The Vong on the Peace Brigade frigate? I'm just able to feel them now that we're this close to it."_

"You lose one star system, and suddenly everyone's evaluating your movements."

"_Who do you think the Jedi on the planet is?"_

"I don't know. I'm wondering about that too. I don't think Uncle Luke has anyone out here."

"_Could be another Jedi acting independently?"_

"Possibly. We'll find out more when we land."

**-()- -()-**

They landed within an open field of red and white grass just outside a sloping valley, the bottoms of their ships brushing over the tops of a nearby jungle on their final approach.

Anakin and Alema were the first to disembark their ships, the warm and comfortable wind a welcome sensation after months of cold. Shili's moons dotted the bright, morning sky, faint silhouettes in the light of the shining sun.

"Ahhh," Alema sighed happily, stretching. "It's good to be out of that fighter."

Anakin had to admit that it was quite a relief to stretch muscles that had been cramped up within his fighter for the last several hours. He took a moment to just enjoy the fresh air and light of the sun, his dark robes fluttering loosely in the breeze.

He was armed with just a vibroblade and blaster, his lightsabers strapped to his ankles. In addition to his different than normal appearance, he opted to keep his rebreather on for added disguise. Once again he wondered just how the two of them were going to pull off his latest on-the-fly plan.

Watching the Peace Brigade troop transport unload several dozen disreputable looking people was almost painful. The rag-tag force, dressed in various uniforms and armor, formed up loosely around the ramp of the frigate.

Recognizing Commander General Rinmek from the many times the man had chased them during their trip _to_ Brisha's asteroid, Anakin could tell that the times had not been good for him either. The man had heavy bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt, and there was a slight slouch in the way the man walked.

One of the men following Rinmek saw both Anakin and Alema and made a beeline for them, distaste written all over his face. "I know what you are here for, but you _will_ show Commander General Rinmek respect, am I clear?"

Anakin made a faint motion to Alema, who was much better at acting. His Twi'lek counterpart didn't disappoint. Despite being shorter than the commander general's aide by a good head, Alema sashayed her way over to him and evaluated him with a frosty expression.

"'Commander General Rinmek has no clear control over his subordinates,'" Alema said, as if narrating a report. She made an obvious glance back towards the ranks of the Peace Brigade soldiers. "'Lacks discipline in his ranks. His soldiers are better off as cannon fodder.'"

The aide's face purpled. "See here! We are doing are duty to this galaxy while you parasites do this only for credits!"

"'Will evaluate how the commander general deals with insubordinate subordinates,'" Alema continued over his protest, loosening the blaster at her side. She pulled it and made a show of checking its charge. "'If found lacking, will execute the subordinate myself.'"

The aide's jaw snapped shut, and he slunk back off to Rinmek, who was giving orders to his troops.

Anakin subtly clapped his hands as Alema tilted her head in playful acknowledgment.

"You're right, bossing the Peace Brigade guys around _is_ fun," Alema whispered. "I don't think I'll have any problem with this role."

Commander General Rinmek finished with the soldiers and walked over to Anakin and Alema, his posture straightening as he did.

"Commander General. You may call me…" Anakin paused for a moment to think of an alias, and then noticed a drop of grease on the man's uniform. "Dab, Oia Dab. This is my associate, Blue."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Alema mouthing the name he had given her in disbelief. He smothered a smile as Rinmek nodded impetuously. "I am well aware of why you came, so let us dispense with any pleasantries."

"And here I thought we could be friends," Alema said with a dramatic sighed. "Our report would have looked so much better."

Rinmek glared at her, then returned his attention to Anakin. "To the point. Our sympathizers on this planet have informed us that a Jedi lives deep in the forest. She isn't one of Skywalker's, but one of the older ones."

"A survivor of the Emperor's purges?"

"Precisely," Rinmek glanced dubiously at the people with him. "Which makes her all the more dangerous. I do not know why you have come after all, when it is clear that the president has set me up to fail. Those fools guarding the perimeter think themselves Peace Brigade, but I doubt they could even find a fish on Mon Calamari. You say you want to join them in the front ranks, by all means, go ahead. I take no responsibility if that Jedi ends up killing the both of you."

"That won't happen," Anakin said drolly, as if he was growing bored with the conversation. In actuality, he was picking up on Alema's alarm. One of the Yuuzhan Vong they had sensed earlier was among the aides attending Rinmek.

"Well, we won't find this Jedi just sitting out here," Alema spoke. "What are we waiting for?"

"Our sympathizers are to meet us here and guide us into the jungle to the Jedi's location. And here they are."

They turned to see three speeders cutting through the red and white grass. Another dozen or so people, all with red and white colorings similar to the grass they were passing through, joined the ranks of the Peace Brigade. The leader in charge of this new group, walked up to Rinmek, Alema, and Anakin. He wore several different pelts and had multiple necklaces composed of various teeth and claws hanging from his neck. From his long, developed, montrals and lekku, it was clear that he and those with him were Togruta.

"Welcome to Shili, Commander General Rinmek. I am Clan Leader Losta. May you and the Yuuzhan Vong live long."

"Clan Leader, do you know where the Jedi is? I wish for this mission to go smoothly and quickly, and to leave this planet as soon as possible."

Losta motioned to the vast growth of trees behind them. "It is why I directed you to this field, commander general. The Jedi you seek lies deep in that jungle. She inhabits an old temple of our people. She is not an easy prey to hunt. Several of us have already gone in after her in hopes of presenting her to you, but they have not returned."

"Of course, or we would be having a different conversation," Rinmek said dismissively. "You and the rest of your clan will lead us to this ancient temple and to the Jedi. When we kill or capture her, your loyalty shall be rewarded and Shili shall be made a part of the great Yuuzhan Vong Empire."

"It will be an honor to lead our people into that great era," the Togrutan crossed his arms over his chest and bowed.

Rinmek signaled to his ship, and a larger hatch opened up to reveal to AT-TE open-aired walkers. Swiveling turrets were mounted on the railings that surrounded the open top, while several saw-like devices were attached to appendages out in front. As the two larger walkers emerged from the ship, four one-person walkers followed. Anakin recognized them as very old models of the Espo walkers.

"I don't see why you say you are being set up to fail," Anakin said mildly, his surprise genuine. "I doubt a single Jedi can handle your ground troops, the locals, _and_ these walkers."

"One Jedi managed to kill hundreds of Vong by himself," Rinmek said calmly. "I doubt it would take twenty Vong to finish this lot off. You do the math."

"Will you be joining us on this hunt?" Alema asked.

Rinmek shook his head. "I will be in the _Reconciliation_ in orbit. Should you all fail, I will bombard the area the Jedi is in and blast her to bits. The Vong don't care if I bring in a Jedi alive or dead."

"That's good to know," Anakin replied wryly. "And I suppose you won't bother to confirm if all of us are dead?"

"No hard feelings now," Rinmek replied in an equally dry tone.

"No hard feelings," Anakin nodded. "If you are not here, who will be leading this attack?"

"My colonel here is more than capable," Rinmek motioned to one of his subordinates. "Colonel Eas has been with me since the beginning and I trust no one else but him."

Anakin and Alema exchanged glances. The man Rinmek had picked out was the Vong they had sensed. Anakin inclined his head. "It will be good to work with you, colonel."

"You as well," the colonel said, his voice almost mocking.

Rinmek boarded his ship again. "Good luck, and good hunting."

**-()- -()-**

The journey into the jungle was a long one, filled with the monotony of the AT-TE's mechanical noises as it pressed through the foliage. The wildlife had all gone silent, as if knowing that a terrible hunter was crashing through their homes. The center of the jungle was very thick, too dense to pass through even with the walkers. Losta instead led them along the side of the jungle near a deep ravine, where rocky soil allowed only a sparse growth of the red and white foliage they were having so much trouble with.

Alema, Anakin, and Colonel Eas rode atop one of the AT-TE's while their Togrutan guides walked along in front. The other Peace Brigade soldiers on the top of the walker glanced about nervously as they swung their mounted E-web cannons back and forth. The towering trees on one side, and the deep drop on the other, only added to their aggravation.

"Calm down," Alema muttered loudly. She was resting at the back end of the walker, eyes closed. "If the Jedi was going to attack, she'd kill all of you first. Probably drop straight down into this walker where your big guns won't do you any good."

This naturally made the Peace Brigade gunners more nervous, some even pulling their side-arms and glancing up at the canopy of red and white above them.

"Ja…My brother would love this place," Anakin remarked, noting the variety of plants and seeing the occasional terrified animal.

"Is that so," Colonel Eas replied neutrally.

"He's sort of a nut for living things and nature." Anakin said. "Thinks that they're a whole lot better than anything a factory can churn out."

"And what do you think, Mr. Dab?"

"In many ways he's right." Anakin glanced over the side of the walker to note the deep ravine on the jungle's edge. "Nothing can really beat the smell of fresh air and the daily rhythm of life."

"But in other ways?"

"Let's just say I'd miss the comforts of life if I had to live out among wild… animals." Anakin trailed off. He had sensed it. The presence of another Force-sensitive. The touch had been quick and piercing, skimming off the outer layers of his thoughts before he had even realized she was there. From the startled expression on Alema's face, the same thing had happened to her.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Dab?"

Anakin glanced briefly at Alema, and then the two abruptly hurled themselves over the side of the AT-TE. In the next instant, the towering trees they were passing came crashing down on the vehicle. The heavy trees were too much for the walker and it was shoved over into the ravine where it burst into flame.

The AT-TE in the back suffered a similar fate, knocked over the edge by falling trees. In the meantime, the Peace Brigade infantry, Togruta sympathizers, and the Espo one-man walkers were scattering in panic. The way forward was blocked by the downed trees, as was the way back. The only way to go was through a much more dense part of the jungle.

Colonel Eas, who had also leaped out of the doomed walker, quickly rallied the others by shooting several who were advocating for a quick retreat. "We are here to kill the Jedi! We are not leaving until she's dead."

A blur of motion burst out of the tall, two-toned grass. The Peace Brigade members who were closest were instantly impaled on two blades of energy; one emerald green lightsaber blade, and one yellow-green blade that was slightly shorter than the other. The blades extinguished, and the attacker melted back into the jungle flora.

The Espo walkers and other Peace Brigade members whirled around and began firing. It didn't seem to matter if they were hitting anything or not, and some even fell due to friendly fire.

"Enough!" Colonel Eas roared.

The guns fell silent. When the smoke cleared, ten bodies lay on the ground. Six with lightsaber wounds.

"Form up," Colonel Eas ordered. "Walkers on either side, infantry in the middle. Mr. Dab and Ms. Blue will watch our backs, I will lead the front."

A headcount revealed only twenty Peace Brigade infantry left, and all sixteen Togruta sympathizers. Without their heavy walker support, however, they were exceptionally vulnerable.

Very reluctantly, the Peace Brigade members closed ranks and followed Colonel Eas into the forest.

"For an old lady, that Jedi sure kicked butt," Alema murmured, now actively sweeping the area with her Force senses. "She can also hide pretty well too."

"She'd have to," Anakin replied softly. "If she's a survivor from before the Empire, she'd have to keep out of the sights of all the Emperor's hunters."

It kind of makes you wonder just how many of those old timers are still alive and kicking," Alema said, tensing as she felt a shift in the Force.

Sure enough, the Jedi they were searching for leaped out from the jungle growth and onto one of the Espo walkers. She jammed both of her sabers through the transparasteel cockpit barrier, then leaped back to cover as the walker exploded. Blaster fire rang out again, but it was clear she was gone once more.

"Don't you people have any ysalmiri?" Anakin asked aloud.

"They were in the second AT-TE, in protective cages," the nearest Peace Brigader said, obviously shaken by the loss of another walker.

A lightsaber flashed out of the growth and severed the legs of another Espo walker; only two were left.

"That Jedi's the one hunting us," Alema said with an amused scoff.

The further into the jungle they went, the less light got through the canopy of leaves above. Even as the Togrutan guides took them towards the temple, the Jedi continued her hit and run attacks. A Peace Brigade or two in one run. Another Espo walker in another. It became a new sort of rhythm, with every attack followed by a dwindling number of blasters returning fire.

One thing people were noticing, however, was that none of the Togrutan sympathizers were being attacked. Neither were Colonel Eas, Mr. Dab, or Ms. Blue.

"Forget this!" One of the last eight Peace Brigaders cursed. "I'm not getting paid enough to die in this waste-pit of a jungle!"

A blaster sounded, and everyone looked to see Colonel Eas holding a smoking blaster. "Then I will just have to dock your pay. Anyone else wish to leave?"

The remaining seven Peace Brigaders, backed by the Espo walker, raised their guns at Colonel Eas. "Go to hell, Colonel!"

Anakin and Alema mimicked the other Peace Brigaders and held up their blasters too. "They have a point Colonel Eas. There is no way we can win now. We should fall back and think of a new idea."

"We can still kill the _Jeedai_!"

"Your Vong accent's showing," Alema said drolly, then fired her blaster. The ruby-red darts stitched a pattern across the colonel's chest. But rather than go down, the colonel only seemed to get angry.

"You dare!"

"Waste 'em boys!" one of the Peace Brigaders yelled.

Immediately, the lone walker and six other blasters opened up. Colonel Eas staggered, then collapsed under the onslaught.

"I think it's best if we get out of here now," Anakin said lightly. "We can leave the colonel to the animals."

"There's no way the Commander General's going to take us back." One of the Peace Brigaders said despondently.

"Have you thought of a new line of work?" Anakin asked. "I hear Talon Karrde's organization can always use people capable of individual thought."

"Right! We can leave the Peace Brigade!" The man said, as if the idea was an entirely alien thought before.

"First we have to get the heck out of this jungle!" Another stammered.

"That's easy, follow the trail of dead guys," Alema pointed. "Then go over the fallen tree that took out the AT-TE. Although, I'm sure Clan Leader Losta knows an easier way back. Don't you?"

All eyes turned to the Togrutan guides. Losta smirked and nodded. "I do. But why should I share it with scum like the Peace Brigade?"

"Because they're reformed?" Anakin tried.

"Don't bother, Anakin," Alema said aloud, shrugging sympathetically as her voice carried through the silent jungle. "If I were him, I wouldn't let any of us leave either. He _was_ working with the Jedi after all."

The two were suddenly buffeted by waves of Force energy full of wild emotions. Despair. Rage. Hurt. Guilt. Sorrow.

Anakin immediately whirled around, summoning his new lightsaber into his hand as the Jedi launched herself out of the foliage at him. He barely activated it in time as two blades crackled against its blood-red length.

"Alema, stay back!" Anakin barked, as the Peace Brigade and Togruta guides gasped in surprise.

Anakin shoved his attacker back, but she was on him again in an instant. Blades flashing one at a time, then in harmony, ripping through the air around him. If it hadn't been for his matches with Alema, Anakin would have found the dual style more than a little difficult to defend against. As it was, he was just barely keeping up.

He felt the Jedi get a grip on him through the Force, and before he could stop it, he was thrown hard against a nearby tree. His rebreather fell away from impact, and he tumbled to the ground. Before the Jedi could continue her attack, however, Alema sped between the two of them, her own dual sabers active.

"Get out of the way," the older Jedi whispered, her voice tinged with a touch of madness. She was an older Togruta. White and blue lines marked thick and fully developed montrals, while lekku trailed down her back and shoulders. Despite the time that had passed since her glory days; her skin was still smooth, her body toned, and her face seemingly ageless. Her eyes, however, told a much different story. They were hardened chips of blue stone, emotionless and almost dead.

"I can't do that," Alema said from behind the glow of her sabers. "Anakin and I aren't your enemies. We don't want to fight you."

"Anakin died," the Togruta said with a raspy voice, as if she was not used to talking. "There is nothing left of him. There's only Vader…"

"Vader? Wait, are…?"

"You're talking about Anakin Skywalker, aren't you?" Anakin whispered with wide eyes, interrupting Alema and gently pushing her arms down to lower her twin sabers. "My grandfather."

The Togruta raised her lightsabers once more at his approach, but then faltered slightly seeing his face. "Your grandfather…"

"Grandfather," Anakin nodded, clipping his lightsaber back to his belt. "I'm Anakin Solo."

A myriad of expressions registered across the Togruta's face, before she deactivated both her lightsabers. In the background, the Peace Brigade survivors began to murmur amongst themselves. Seeing this, Alema left the two other Jedi and calmly draped an arm around two of the Peace Brigaders, effectively ending any conversation.

"Anakin had children?" The Togruta whispered softly, then smiled and looked to the canopy above. "Of course, that senator. I always wondered why he would…"

"You…you knew my grandfather?" Anakin asked gently.

The Togruta eyed him briefly and let out a dry laugh. "I thought I did. For a time I was his apprentice."

"His apprentice? You mean Vader's…"

"I mean Anakin Skywalker!" The Togruta snapped. "Not that barely human wreck that took him away."

"Sorry…"

"No, it's okay," the Togruta waved a hand dismissively and began to walk away.

Anakin kept pace. "Can you tell me a little about him? I only know what the holovids and rumors say about him."

"It's in the past, he's dead," the Togruta said shortly. "You're better off with the holovids. Remember this kid, you may think yourself a Jedi, controlling the Force and all, but in the end, you've really changed nothing. Empires rise and fall, heroes come and go. But there's a reason they rise and fall and come and go in such a predictable cycle. Nothing they do really changed anything at all. You can dedicate your entire life serving some government, but when that government collapses, what was the point of your living in the first place? Sure you can save lives, but more people die anyways. The Force is a cruel, harsh thing that never should exist in the first place."

The Togruta lashed out with her hand and bowled over several trees with a powerful blast of Force energy. Rage and sorrow swirling around her like a storm cloud. "Do you know what it's like, finding out that everything you've been taught, everything you've grown up wanting to be, was just a load of children's tales and wishful thinking? Watching as the galaxy burns apart before your very eyes by someone you once admired and trusted? Feeling…feeling his saber run you through, even as you plead for him to go back to the person you once knew, and watch him walk away as he leaves you for dead? And worst of all, being able to do nothing about it at all! I died that day Darth Vader stabbed me. Died because I knew that I had failed completely. He was my master but I couldn't even tell he was falling to the dark side? If I had known…if I had done something…If! If! If!"

The Togruta trailed off and let out an anguished cry, sinking to her knees and gripping her head.

"And now, the galaxy is in another war again. Jedi and people are dying, again. It is as if every contribution the Jedi of old made had gone to waste. As if we had all died for nothing. As if we had all lived for nothing."

Anakin closed his eyes. The anguish of the older Jedi a blazing nova as nearly a half-century of pent up grief and guilt exploded out from her. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "The Jedi of the Republic era, even of the Empire, didn't die for nothing. Their lives still inspire the Jedi of today. The great feats they accomplished, even if we are learning about it a little at a time, are the stuff all little Jedi want to mimic when they grow up. It's what continues to drive us in this war. We fight not only for our lives, but because we don't want that rich history of the Jedi that came before us to be lost forever. Even Anakin Skywalker, in the end, returned and destroyed the Emperor and saved my uncle and the entire galaxy."

The Togruta let out a harsh, choked sob.

"I bear my grandfather's name because my mother, his daughter, wanted the galaxy to remember the name Anakin for something more than as a servant of the Emperor. Wanted them to know that Anakin Skywalker was a hero in the end." Anakin leaned against a nearby tree and slid to the ground. "For the longest time, I thought my name was a curse. I was either going to go dark, just like my namesake, or get crushed under the pressure my mom placed on me. I mean, how was I supposed to measure up to someone like Anakin Skywalker? There isn't exactly a manual that tells you how to be a hero and redeem one of the most hated names in the galaxy."

The Togruta glanced sidelong at Anakin, studying him for a long moment. Finally, she said two words. "Ahsoka Tano."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name," the Togruta murmured softly. "I haven't used it in decades. Ahsoka Tano was that naïve and trusting apprentice to Anakin Skywalker. She thought he was one of the best Jedi out there. Always willing to bend the rules, risking life and limb for the most ridiculous of missions. To her, Anakin Skywalker was unbeatable, her best friend and teacher. Her hero. When the Jedi Order expelled her, he was the only one she trusted. He let her go off on her own, to discover herself. When…when Vader appeared, she was off searching for a moving planet. And she felt it all. The death of the Jedi Master who had found her, the death of the younglings who had been her friends. She hurried back, searching for her own master, knowing that if she found him, he'd make everything right again. As she returned, the signal from the temple recalling all Jedi was changed to a warning to keep everyone away. The news said that the Jedi were traitors who were to be killed on sight. Still, though, she returned to the temple. Crawling through ventilation and maintenance shafts. She knew that her master would have also ignored the warning. He was always so reckless, diving head firsts into situations and coming up with plans later…"

Anakin swallowed, images began to flash through his mind as Ahsoka recalled what she had discovered within the temple. The horrible truth of who was behind the massacre.

Shock. Denial. Someone had to have manufactured the video. Tampered with it to make it show such lies. There was no way her master, her friend and protector, had done what the videos were showing. She tried to reach out to him through their Force bond, but he had blocked her out. Rage and grief. She wanted answers. She tried to plead with him through the Force, but he was no longer the person she knew. Had it been her fault? What if by choosing exile she had been partly responsible for his fall?

Stunned, filled with guilt, she fled Coruscant. The next few years were spent in hiding. Watching as the Empire rose. Watching every HoloNet newsfeed about the demise of another Jedi survivor at the hands of the black-armored monstrosity that had once been her master. All the while wondering, fearing, unable to believe the turn her life had taken.

She had devoted her entire young life to the Order, never even knew her parents because of them. Then they expelled her, and then they all died. And it was only her, alone. All alone. Oh sure, she had discovered much about herself during that time on the run. Discovered just what she was capable of doing now that the mockery that was the Jedi Order was truly dead and gone. Choosing to walk away from all the doctrines, her heroes, and her teachers had ironically enough saved her life. Or whatever she could call her existence as she fled from one planet to the next.

She eventually grew tired of running. Began to strike back. There was no Order to limit her any more, no one to lecture her about her feelings and thoughts. It had become almost a sad game for her. She had started with small Imperial outposts. The stormtroopers, no matter how numerous, never had a chance. Dark side? Who cared, the light side, and the myriad of lessons drilled into her since she had been a child obviously hadn't saved Master Yoda or Plo Koon or even Anakin.

A year passes. Eventually Darth Vader catches up to her. For some reason, maybe it's the foolish hope that she could convince him to change his ways, she deactivates her lightsaber. She recognizes the Force-presence of her master even though it is twisted by the dark side. It's still Anakin, she's sure of it. He wouldn't hurt her. He was her teacher, the one person who taught her to think for herself. As she steps forward, she silently prays that she still means something to him. That their years together hadn't been for nothing.

But she was wrong.

He was more machine than man. His heart icy cold. There was no warmth in his presence any more. He activates his saber and drives it through her chest, millimeters from her heart. Pain explodes through her body. Even impaled, with his hand around her throat, she continues to beg him. The words coming easily, words she so desperately wanted to say even as she felt her strength leave her.

"_Please, I know Anakin Skywalker is still there! I just know it! He wouldn't have just gone away without a fight. That isn't like him. He's still inside you, Skyguy. Please…"_

"_Anakin Skywalker is dead. That name has no meaning to me anymore."_

"_No…I refuse to believe that…I won't!"_

"_Your fantasy is as amusing as it is pointless. Anakin Skywalker has been dead for three years now. Whatever fragment of sympathy you hoped to garner by bringing up his name is non-existent. "_

His saber deactivates and she collapses to the cold hard, metal deck. As her vision blurs, she watches heavy black boots and jet black cape grow distant. Tears from the pain she felt in her chest, not just from the wound, dripped down her eyes. She closes them, letting Ahsoka Tano die once and for all.

"I was fortunate enough, if you can say that, that a passing Ryn vessel decided that my little hideout was good for salvage. Once the Imperials left, they found me, dunked me in bacta, then took me here." Ahsoka finished her narration in a dull tone. "I guess, I just decided to stay. It's the home of my people after all."

After taking a few moment to absorb everything, Anakin finally whispered. "In some way, I think you did get through to Anakin Skywalker. Otherwise, why did he let you live?"

Ahsoka looked at Anakin with sorrow-filled eyes. "I hope I did. For the longest time I had always believed that some part of the master I knew and loved was still alive. But when he stabbed me…" She reached up to her neck. "The cold metallic fist around my neck, it just…"

Anakin reached out with the Force to supply some comfort to the Togruta Jedi. She tensed at first, as if she wasn't used to the Force touch of another, but then slowly relaxed. "It sounds like my grandfather would have been a fun guy to meet."

"From what I've seen of you, the two of you would have gotten along just fine," Ahsoka chuckled softly. "I've actually kept a small collection of mementos, well, the Ryn kept them after they went through my ship, but they let me have them. Come, I've kind of missing being able to talk 'Force' stuff with someone."

A laser beam lanced down from the sky and erupted in the thicket of trees where they had left the other Peace Brigaders.

"Alema!" Anakin yelled. Relieved as the blue-skinned Twi'lek scampered out of the trees just as another laser burst hit.

"Present! The other guys not so much." Another laser strike. "I think the commander general fell back to Plan B!"

"Plan B?" Ahsoka's voice was drowned out by another ground shaking blast. "That would be B for bombardment, right?"

"Yup!" The three Jedi began to run through the jungle as the orbital bombardment continued.

"She's not trying to kill you anymore?" Alema looked to the Togruta Jedi.

"She knew my grandfather before he became Darth Vader," Anakin said, using the Force to leap over a fallen tree.

"Wow. Small galaxy."

"No kidding."

"This is one of those things I didn't miss!" Ahsoka grumbled, tumbling as a laser blast superheated a tree and peppered them with splinters.

"The running for your life bit?"

"I had enough of that for several lifetimes!" the Togruta Jedi nodded, accepting Anakin's hand and allowing him to help her up.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Alema shouted over the shrieking of the laser impacts and frantic cries of the wildlife.

"The old temple is underground," Ashoka replied, "And not far from here. The minerals in the stones blocks sensor readings, so we should be safe there."

"Unless it collapses on us," Alema said brightly.

Anakin dove between several falling trees. "That's thinking positive."

"Over there! To your left!" Ahsoka called out.

The two younger Jedi saw several blocks of heavy, moss-covered stone sticking out of the ground marking the entrance to an underground cave. As the orbital bombardment began to close in on them, all three managed to leap into the cave. The ground shook. Rocks and dirt fell from above. The slabs of rock collapsed over the entrance behind them. Then all was silent.

**-()- -()-**

"Welcome to my home," Ahsoka said softly, activating several glow sticks.

The cave that they had hurled themselves into was actually a small group of rock-lined rooms. The walls were roughly hewn, and roots stuck out between the cracks of the ceiling panels, but the place was relatively stable. In a room off to the side, several antiquated holoprojectors stood amidst a small variety of objects; an old Clone Trooper helmet with the letters R-E-X, scratched into the material just above the visor, fur-lined gloves, what looked suspiciously like a slave-dancer's outfit, and many more seemingly random momentos.

Ahsoka saw where the two were looking and smiled sadly. "My scrapbook of sorts." She stared at the helmet for a moment, and then shook her head tiredly. "A lot of memories are in that room. The good...and the bad"

She motioned with her hand and floated one of the holoprojectors out. Attached to it was an old holo-camera. " Your grandfather gave this to me as a going away present after my exile. Said it was to record my own adventures and make a name for myself. Of course my first and only mission happened to be the one that saved my life when all the other Jedi were getting killed off."

Ahsoka brought out several, dusty and dilapidating looking pillows. "It isn't much. But I'm not really used to company."

"No, it's okay." Anakin smiled reassuringly.

Ahsoka activated the holoprojector, and a younger version of herself appeared. The older Ahsoka smiled whimsically. "I never thought I'd be showing this to anyone. Although, come to think of it, maybe the Force wanted the two of you to find me. I mentioned earlier that was I was looking for a living planet? Well, I found it, and I actually encountered beings like that Colonel Eas."

Alema and Anakin looked sharply at Ahsoka. "You met Yuuzhan Vong all those years ago?"

"Three of them," Ahsoka nodded. "They were survivors who had been shot down. I thought they were odd because I couldn't sense them through the Force."

"Shot down?"

"Maybe I should start at the beginning," the Togruta Jedi said. "I guess it begins when Anakin Skywaker was still an apprentice to his own master, Obi-Wan. He told me about one mission they had had…"

**-()- -()-**

_Forty-seven years ago_

_Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker were gathered around a campfire, trying to draw in what warmth they could. They had crash landed on a frozen-tundra of a world after being shot down by a Separatist cruiser._

_"So Snips," Anakin said lightly, hugging the shivering Togruta close to him. The thermal blankets and campfire barely kept the far-below freezing temperature at bay. "You wanted to know about the most interesting world I've ever visited."_

_"Shouldn't we be trying to get help?"_

_"Obi-Wan will find us," Anakin said confidently. "Besides, a good story will help take our mind off of our current situation. Which, by the way, is entirely your fault."_

_"My fault, master? I seem to recall someone saying 'Don't worry, our shields can take anything those tin-cans can throw at us.'"_

_"And I was supposed to remember that we had our shield generator removed to make room for the refugees we were picking up? A good apprentice is supposed to remind her master of such things."_

_"And a good master is not supposed to get his good apprentice marooned on a frozen planet. We were heading for a tropical world!" Ahsoka moaned._

_Anakin gave her a one-armed hug and used the Force ensure that she received most of the warmth they were absorbing. "Do you want to hear my story or not?"_

_"Fine."_

_"That's not the right attitude."_

_"Fine, master. Can you please tell me of your days aggravating Master Kenobi?"_

_"Now that's more like it," Anakin said, completely ignoring her sarcasm. "So, I'm going to tell you about this amazing place called Zonama Sekot. Officially, Obi-Wan and I were there to see if we could purchase so of the fighters grown there."_

_"'Grown'?"_

_"Yup, from seeds."_

_"You're joking?"_

_"Shush and let me tell my tale, my apprentice."_

_Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at him but fell silent._

_"Officially we were there to see if we could purchase some of Zonama Sekot's fighters. You see, it was rumored that they were the fastest in the galaxy and used technology based off of living creatures rather than metal and wires Unofficially, we were there looking for a Jedi who had gone missing earlier. Her name was Vergere and she..."_

The memory of the cold crash landing was fresh in sixteen-year old Ahsoka Tano's mind as she stared at the star map laid out on the small table of her cramped apartment. Her eyes darted from system to system, recalling all of the adventures she had had as a part of the Jedi Order. An Order that had turned its back on her even after everything she had done. She sighed, looking up at the lights filtering through the flimsy plasticrete wall.

Being exiled from the Order meant that she no longer had any income. Whatever was left of her stipends from the various missions she had been on as a Jedi was becoming smaller by the day. She shook her head at that, a sad smile gracing tired features. Her Master had even offered to give her a portion of his paycheck, but she had refused.

The doors to the apartment opened. "Well, Snips. I guess…this is goodbye, huh?"

Ahsoka nodded silently, not saying a word as her Master took a seat next to her.

"Planning on going anywhere in particular?"

"Not really," Ahsoka sighed. "Not many places that aren't caught up in the war. The last thing I need is to run into another Jedi and get lectured all over again."

"I have an idea."

"That sounds dangerous," Ahsoka replied, a hint of a smile crossing her features.

"Consider this a parting gift," Anakin lightly nudged her. Then, sensing her consent, draped an arm around her shoulder in a loose, one-armed hug. "You want to go somewhere far, far away. I know just the place. Only problem is, you have to find it."

"Master, I quit the Order so I wouldn't have to listen to any more of those cryptic riddles," Ahsoka groaned.

"Bear with me, Snips," Anakin said patiently. "Do you remember the time we were marooned on that ice planet?"

"You mean the time _you_ marooned _us_ on the ice planet," Ahsoka countered, the white line above one of her eyes rising.

"The details of how we got there aren't important," Anakin said, waving a hand. "But when we crashed there, I told you about this living planet."

"Right, it sounded a little unbelievable," Ahsoka said slowly. "But then again, we did encounter embodiments of the light and dark sides of the Force, take out entire armies by ourselves, and met Sith who were supposed to have been sliced in two and tossed down a bottomless pit."

"Anyways, the planet is actually pretty interesting to talk to. Got under Obi-Wan's skin a bit with its unique set of beliefs."

"Oh?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself. That is, if you want to go there," Anakin pulled out a datapad. "This is all the data I could gather about its sightings and possible whereabouts."

"Master, these are official reports from the Jedi Archives," Ahsoka noted dryly.

"They are?" Anakin took the datapad back and stared at it long and hard. Finally he shook his head and handed the datapad back to her with a cocky grin. "Can't be. There aren't any files like these ones in the Order's databases. Not unless somebody erased it…"

Ahsoka just bowed her head, trying hard not to let Anakin see her cry.

"I thought you'd just like some sort of starting point," Anakin said, pulling his apprentice to him almost protectively. "Here I am, about to let my best apprentice out into the cold hard galaxy with just a datapad and a holocam. Some master I am."

"You're the best," Ahsoka whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you by not becoming a full Jedi or someone important."

"You _are_ someone important already," Anakin whispered back, his prosthetic hand rubbing one of her arms. "You're my apprentice. I would only have been disappointed if you had chosen to do what was expected of you instead of what _you_ wanted to do."

"But you tried to convince me to stay in the Order."

"Blame that on Obi-Wan and the other Masters. I told them you had to choose your own path."

Ahsoka emitted a choked laugh and nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

"And thank you, Snips," Anakin placed a brief kiss on the top of her developing montral. "You've definitely helped make _me_ a better Jedi. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

**-()- -()-**

_"This is Ahoska Tano, day twenty-two. I have to be out of my mind, searching for a living planet that can talk to you. Not like I have a lot of options at the moment though. While I'm searching the butt-end of space, I wonder what's happening in the rest of the galaxy. Anyways, I've finally managed to track down the spice freighter crew mentioned in Skyguy's datapad. Not easy considering that they were scattered across several different planets. I'm __finally__ on course to this Zonama Sekot. And of course, while I'm on this quest for a crazy planet, I hear that the Separatists have attacked Coruscant. Hopefully this trip will be worth it."_

"_Day thirty. I'm approaching Zonama Sekot now…it's…it's not anything I ever thought. I thought Anakin was joking when he said it was a living planet. I can feel it. It's so alive."_

_"Day thirty-one. I was shot out of the sky by the Sekotian fighters. Hope the place I rented the ship from has 'fired on by sentient planet insurance'. Once I explained why I was here to the…planet, it let me live. There is so much here, I just can't describe it. It's so alive, so…nothing like I've ever seen. It's amazing. I thought this mission was a punishment of some sorts, but now…how many people can say that they've actually had a conversation with a planet? I definitely owe Anakin a huge 'thank you.' Being here, even for a short time, has already challenged my views on many things."_

_"Day thirty-two. And I thought I'd seen everything when I met a talking planet. There are actually beings here that are outside of the Force. There are three of them. They use some type of worm on this planet to translate what I'm saying to them. Apparently they were the lowest class in their society. They fled one of their ships when their people attacked this planet. Zonama Sekot thought their escape pod was hostile and shot it down. But, just like me, it gave them a chance. I wonder what the Jedi Masters would say about these people? I mean, if the Force flows to everyone but them? I bet Master Windu would go cross-eyed trying to think about what it would mean."_

_"Day thirty-five, I've managed to get a small understanding of their language. Their people attacked Zonama Sekot because they thought the planet was the origin of their own home planet. Like Sekot, these Yuuzhan Vong use living creatures and plants for the basis of their culture. The only difference is that I can't feel them, or their tech, in the Force. I have no problem sensing Zonama Sekot's biotech, so I wonder what created the change._

_Speaking of change, I know that I'm far away from Coruscant, but my bond to Anakin has been weakening lately. I can't explain it and I don't know what's going on in the rest of the galaxy, but I have a very bad feeling about it."_

The holoprojector sputtered and froze on Ahsoka's pensive expression. A much older and tired looking Ahsoka Tano reached out sadly at her younger self. "I stayed on Sekot for another week before I started feeling everyone die. When I left, it jumped to hyperspace again. I never thought I would see another Yuuzhan Vong until I felt the absence in the Force that Colonel Eas left."

"You do know that they're invading our galaxy now?" Alema said.

"Of course. Just because I'm hiding under a rock doesn't mean I've completely shut out the rest of the galaxy. From what I learned from those…what were they called again? The casteless ones."

"Shamed Ones?" Anakin supplied.

"Yes! That was the name. From what I learned from them, their original homeworld was probably the source of Zonama Sekot's sentience, a seed-planet. When it died, the Yuuzhan Vong had nowhere to call home. In order to keep themselves united, they waged war on whoever they could in hopes of finding a new place to stay."

"Well, they have Coruscant now," Alema pointed out.

"A symbolic home, maybe," Ahsoka shook her head. "But something tells me that Coruscant and Yuuzhan Vong don't really go well together. Instead of fighting this war, give the Yuuzhan Vong another option. Find Zonama Sekot and talk with it. If it will let them live on it, then the Yuuzhan Vong won't have to fight for a world or settle on a world that doesn't suit them."

"We have to find a planet that can go to hyperspace on its own?"

"Hey, I didn't say it would be easy," Ahsoka said. "But this war will be just like all the others. Too many people, too many Jedi, will lose their lives. Give the Yuuzhan Vong a world they can call their own and you take away their reason for fighting."

"Even if we did find Zonama Sekot, the Supreme Overlord and the Yuuzhan Vong commanders won't accept a peace deal. They would lose too much status and prestige in their society. Warmasters have no place in a peaceful civilization. Neither would warriors." Anakin countered.

"And what of the Jedi? Will the galaxy need them after the war? Your jobs can easily be taken by diplomats and commandos. That was one of the problems with the old Order, they tried to have a hand in everything in the galaxy, but didn't excel at anything," Ahsoka pointed out. "Getting back to topic. Eventually one or both sides will have to stop fighting this war. Someone needs to take the steps and make sure that happens. If you want to honor your grandfather's name and memory; that someone might as well be you."

"Great, stop an intergalactic war, no pressure."

"Anakin," Ahsoka said softly, she sounded pained just by saying his name. "I can sense within you great potential, but also a great darkness. You are strong in the Force, there is no denying this. Whether you use this strength to protect others or to rule over them, only time will tell. Just know that whatever journey you have ahead of you; you should not go through it alone. Even great men fall. Your grandfather tried to walk his path all by himself and hid his feelings from everyone. He was much more powerful than the other Jedi, and stood out from them in many ways. Despite his leadership abilities and strengths, when it came down to it, he was alone. When he needed help, he didn't have anyone to turn to but that blasted Emperor. Don't make that same mistake. Don't mistake subordinates, teachers, or acquaintances for true friends. Stopping an intergalactic war may seem like a huge burden, but it is not one you have to take up by yourself. It's called the 'Jedi Order' and not the 'Lone Jedi' for a reason."

"So I've been told," Anakin said with a faint smile.

"Ahsoka," Alema said abruptly. "You mentioned that his grandfather was searching for a Jedi Knight named Vergere, right?"

Anakin's head whipped back to the Twi'lek in understanding. "You think she's the one?"

"She did come here with the scarheads."

Ahsoka watched the brief exchange. "Wait, you two know Vergere?

"We know _a_ Vergere. The last time I saw her, she was a quasi-master to my older brother," Anakin said slowly. "But like Alema said, she came with the Yuuzhan Vong to this galaxy."

"Well then, she _is_ most likely the one I was looking for," Ahsoka looked a bit dumbstruck by the odd coincidence. "I take back all the bad things I said about the Force. That's just…"

"Odd?" Alema said.

"That's one way to put it. And I thought I was out of touch with the rest of the galaxy. She missed the entire downfall of the Jedi Order and the Republic. Not to mention the rise and fall of the Empire. I wonder what it's like for her; coming back to learn that everyone she knew died and that the galaxy is different from what she had left."

"She didn't seem all that broken up about it," Alema shrugged.

"I never personally knew Vergere," Ahsoka said. "But many Jedi of my time were very good at hiding their emotions. Feeling anything other than peace and serenity was frowned upon." The last part was said bitterly.

Ignoring the tone, Anakin cocked his head. "Wouldn't that make going to war hard?"

"I said it was frowned upon, I didn't say it didn't happen. Several Jedi that I knew were consumed by the constant death and destruction. A couple lost their minds. Others, like me, gave up being a Jedi altogether. For an order that prided itself on keeping the peace, we were a bit too efficient at waging war. Or maybe that's just hindsight talking. War and Jedi are not supposed to go well together. It is why you must end this war as quickly as possible. Wars warp and destabilize the Jedi Order and the Jedi within. It leaves the Order open to…other threats."

"The Sith." Alema said wisely.

"If there is one lesson I learned all those years ago, is that the Sith are never truly gone." Ahsoka's eyes hardened as she looked away. "They will continue to be in the shadows, waiting for moments like this, when the Jedi Order is distracted, to rebuild. It is when this war is over that your Jedi Order and its masters need to be the most vigilant. I've already lived through one massacre. I have no wish to live through another."

"First we have to end the war," Anakin nodded. "But Alema and I will heed your warning. Thank you."

With her warnings and message delivered, Ahsoka seemed to deflate. She looked more than a little tired as she made her way to her bedroll. "Forgive me. I have not had guests in a long while and conversation tires me out."

"It's okay," Anakin said. "Alema and I should probably get back to our fighters, if Rinmek hasn't blasted them yet."

A wan smile. "Go, Anakin. I am glad that this new Jedi Order has someone like you to carry on and improve on the traditions of the past."

"Will we see you again?" Anakin said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die just yet," Ahsoka replied, her voice tinged with amusement. "After all, I still need to see if you do right by your grandfather's name."

"Anakin," Alema said tersely, gripping her lambent saber. "Vong."

Anakin glanced back towards the slabs of rock that covered the entrance. He slipped his red saber onto his utility belt and summoned his own lambent one into his hand. In a single moment, he could feel the absences left by the presence of several Yuuzhan Vong warriors. "Colonel Eas had friends."

"Great, this should be fun," Alema grinned grimly.

Ahsoka glanced at both Jedi. "The two of you can sense Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Long story," Anakin said briefly, he could sense something else with the warriors. "Tell you about it after this."

A familiar howl made its way through the cracks in the stone slab over the entrance.

"A voxyn!" Alema paled.

"Now we know how they found us," Anakin nodded. He hooked his lambent saber to his belt as well, and his perception of the Yuuzhan Vong faded away. "Ahsoka, why don't you stay back and enjoy your nap? Alema and I have got this covered."

"The action and near death things are better suited for the young anyways," Ahsoka said with the faintest of smile. "Good luck, Anakin Solo. For what it's worth, may the Force be with you."

Anakin held out both his hands and concentrated. With a tremendous blast of Force energy, he sent the slabs blocking the entrance flying outwards like massive missiles. Before the dust even settled, Alema had activated both her sabers and had sprung out of the opening like a silver and orange whirlwind. A sickly looking voxyn was the first to fall, its Yuuzhan Vong handler second. The remaining warriors moved to converge on Alema and didn't notice Anakin until another two of their number had fallen.

Advancing through the cloud of dust with his red blade glowing, Anakin once again drew in the surrounding warmth into his off hand and converted the heat into a blast of Force-created flame. The Yuuzhan Vong warrior charging him immediately ignited, and he roared in pain, thrashing about in an attempt to put out the flame. Anakin ended the warrior's life with a clean stroke of his blade, silencing him. In the background, Alema took care of another two warriors.

Now only four Yuuzhan Vong remained. The four had only stayed on the sidelines and watched their companions get slaughtered, making no move to help. When both Jedi turned to face them, Anakin and Alema's heart rates accelerated significantly.

"Greaaat. Super-Vong."

"This group is probably dedicated to tracking down Jedi."

"Then let's show them that they picked the wrong prey."

The four Yuuzhan Vong warriors spread out in equal distance around the two Jedi. Each of them pulled out giant sword-like coufees while allowing bone-like claws to emerge from their hands.

"Still going to use your red saber, Anakin?" Alema remarked, standing back-to-back with him. "If I come back without you, a certain group of people will kill me."

"Good point. Experiment later." Anakin changed sabers, the elite warriors of Yun-Yammka filling his perceptions.

The four warriors attacked in perfect unison, massive blades swinging at Alema and Anakin at four different levels. Rather than block, the two Jedi rolled out of the way, coming up between two warriors each. The warriors reacted by lashing out with their clawed off-hand. Alema opted to cleave off one of the hands and let the other lock with her lightsaber. Anakin just leaped back once more and avoided both.

Alema engaged in close quarters combat with her two Vong. She used one of their thick blades as a springboard to launch herself over the one-armed warrior. Landing behind him, she slashed at him several times, then rolled back under his counter-attack to slash at the other warrior. Like a graceful dancer, she flitted around their massive blades and clawed hands. Ducking. Weaving. Her anger towards the Yuuzhan Vong channeled into her muscles. When one of the sword-like coufee made contact with her mid-riff, she pulled back with lightning fast reflexes, and the blade didn't even have time to break the skin. She was a blur. Lithe and agile. Turning the size and strength of the Yuuzhan Vong elite soldiers against them. In one of her rolls, she lopped off both legs of a warrior. Coming up, she then used her sabers to redirect the sword of the other warrior down into the head of his companion.

The remaining warrior was quickly overwhelmed by the bright flashes of her sabers. No longer having to worry about her back, Alema focused all of her anger and hate of the Yuuzhan Vong onto this one warrior. Heat began to stream from her entire body and her blood felt as if it was boiling beneath her skin, but she did not care. Her entire being, every ounce of rage, was now dedicated to striking down the warrior in front of her. She continued to grow faster, her muscles pushed to their breaking points. All it took was one miss-step on the part of the Yuuzhan Vong warrior, and Alema leaped over the warrior. When she landed, the warrior's head was divided into three sections.

Where Alema was a blazing form of fury, Anakin's demeanor was the exact opposite. One of glacial calm. He expressed nothing as he took on the attacks of both warriors. He himself did not attack or give much ground. Rather he let his opponents continuously wear themselves down against his blade. His stalwart demeanor, even as the warriors continued to hammer his violet blade with blow after blow, only served to anger his opponents.

The number and frequency of their attacks increased with a new ferocity. Anakin was finally forced to take several steps back as he weathered the new bombardment. Still, however, he did not attack. This continued to heighten the rage of his opponents, their movements growing reckless as they sought to strike down the one in front of them who dared deny them the honor of a fight.

Then, in a single moment, Anakin was suddenly a blur of motion. He let both sword-like coufee glide along either side of him, the Yuuzhan Vong blades just missing him by millimeters. The warriors had been expecting yet another impact with Anakin's unyielding blade and were unprepared for the continued arc of their weapons. Before either could compensate, Anakin lopped off their over-stretched arms, then removed their heads. Without looking back at the corpses, Anakin deactivated his saber and walked back towards Alema.

Silence fell on the jungle once more.

Alema was on her hands and knees, breathing harsh as the rage left her body, leaving her weak and sore. Despite her state, she lifted her head and gave Anakin a faint smile. "That was fun."

"They even left us a ship," Anakin pointed to the Peace Brigade shuttle that was in a clearing made by the earlier bombardment. "Think Rinmek knew he had Yuuzhan Vong with him?"

"Probably. Then again, it did sound like he was being kept out of the loop." Alema accepted Anakin's hand and got to her feet on shaky legs. "Ow, ouch. Okay. Won't be doing that for a while."

"There's a reason why what you did is considered a dark side ability," Anakin said dryly.

"Nothing wrong with a little anger," Alema said. "Had to vent it somehow."

"Right, just tone it down when we're around the other masters. Last thing we need is to be suspected of going dark."

"I'm not that dumb. Besides, you're the one with the 'I'm-a-Sith' red saber."

"I'll keep it hidden. I'm not that dumb," Anakin retorted, helping Alema to the shuttle. "Besides, the color of a saber shouldn't determine one's alignment in the Force."

"Reclaiming the color red from the Sith? They won't appreciate that at all." Alema relaxed against the co-pilot's seat, her tendons popping as she did.

"I'll apologize to them when they come out of hiding," Anakin said wryly. "Strap yourself in. I'm not sure if Rinmek called for help."

"Can we go find our friends without any more side-trips this time?"

Anakin smiled his father's smile. "No promises, Rar."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

**-()- Chapter End -()-**

A\N: Hoped everyone enjoyed Anakin, Alema, and Ahsoka's (so many 'A' names) appearance. Destiny's Way is next, and questions about what happened to some of the characters, Anja among them (again another 'A'!), are answered. Oh, and Anakin will have his own character arc and Jacen will have his. There may be some similarities, but when it comes down to it, I plan for the both of them to end up in two very different situations at the end of the sequel and let everyone's head-canon do the rest.

Memo to self: In the Star Wars universe, according to the wiki, a week is five days, a month is thirty-five days, and a year is ten months...info that would have been handy to know _before_I had completed over 2/3rds of the story. Is it still retcon if the chapters haven't been posted yet =)?

**Edited** 4/17/13- To keep story to canon Ahsoka-wise


	21. Destiny's Way & Ylesia

**Twenty One**

**|-()-||-()-|**

Jacen Solo knew that he had other duties he should be doing. He knew that taking a stroll through a nature preserve filled with all sorts of wildlife wasn't exactly advisable when there was a galaxy-wide war waging. At the moment, though, he didn't care. Just being around such so much life and natural energy was soothing for him; bleeding away the stress and sleepless nights caused by the constant warring in space.

Though Dimitor was the most known of cities on Gallinore—because it was the planet's capital and contained several advanced research facilities—there were other, smaller cities and settlements spread out across the planet. One such settlement, Cesta, was the site of a nature preserve; where scientists dedicated their lives studying rare and endangered species. It was a place Jacen would have been content to spend his entire life if he was allowed to.

He bent down and gently stroked the stomach of a pregnant quadruped creature, sending soothing waves of Force to both the mother and developing life form. The creature looked like a cross between a tiny equine and feline; covered in soft, downy fur, with a raised mane along the back of its neck.

"There's something wrong with the baby," Jacen said, looking up at a nearby veterinarian.

"We know," the doctor said sadly. "She'll likely lose it. She contracted a virus early on during her pregnancy and it caused a mutation which accelerated the growth of the baby's body. The baby's organs can't keep up with it, however, and are on the verge of failing. It's a shame, because there are probably only several hundred of her kind left in this galaxy."

"I can try and use the Force to slow the baby's growth," Jacen said. "At least until the organs can catch up with the body."

"You can delay her pregnancy like that?" The doctor blinked.

"With the Force," Jacen nodded. "If I slow down the baby's metabolism, I can also slow down the rate at which its cells are dividing. I might even be able to counteract the mutation in its gene once I see what I'm working with."

"If you could help, that'd be great!"

Jacen smiled reassuringly, then reached out through the Force to gently touch the developing life. His mind flashed back to Coruscant, how he had halted the growth of the World Brain by switching off various synapses and ending cell growth in certain parts of its body. It wasn't dead. It just couldn't grow any further than it already had. But this case was different. This time, all he needed to do was regulate the cell division of the tiny life form. Slow it down so the creature would have a chance at life.

In the background, Tenel Ka did her best to hide her admiration for her childhood best friend and companion. She was surrounded by her advisors, other nobles, and guards and it would not do for the Queen Mother of Hapes to show affection for a man; even if said man was a Jedi and her best friend. Interacting with the small creature, Tenel Ka could see years melt away from Jacen until he nearly resembled that youthful joker who had always had a quick quip ready to brighten her mood.

His return to Hapes had been a pleasant surprise, as was the knowledge that the rest of his family was still alive and healthy. He had come seeking the aid of the Hapan people for a joint strike on a Yuuzhan Vong force at Obroa-skai, and they were all taking a break from the annoyingly politically charged negotiations. It would have been so much easier if she could have just said, 'sure, you're my best friend, here are a couple of ships. Don't break them.' Sadly, even the Queen Mother couldn't do as she pleased. Both her father and Captain Livette had been instrumental in helping some of the more stubborn nobles change their mind. Even then, the negotiations had dragged on.

It was why, during one of the breaks, Tenel Ka made good on one of her promises to Jacen and took him to see the creatures at the nature preserve. From his reaction, she was glad that she did. After everything he had gone through, she was glad to give him a little happiness. The animal shelter was their last stop. Though she wished she could prolong their side trip, if only to have him closer for just a little longer, the galaxy, sadly, didn't wait for them.

Jacen stood, gently holding the creature in his arms. "It probably would have been better if I had the time to constantly adjust the division of its cells, so I could be assured it was growing correctly, but for now, it's all I can do."

"Thank you very much, Jedi Solo." The veterinarian gently took the creature from him. "Any chance for the child is one it wouldn't have had otherwise."

Jacen grinned happily, giving the creature one last fond pet. "If only all of life's problems were as easily solved as this little one's."

He rejoined Tenel Ka and the others. "It really is too bad we can't spend more time here."

"Maybe after the war is over, you can stay for pleasure instead of business," Tenel Ka noted evenly.

Jacen nodded. "I'd like that."

"The room you requested is ready, Queen Mother."

"Thank you, Trista," Tenel Ka said. She then looked to the rest of the group. "Shall we finish our negotiations now?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

They made their way and entered a conference room on the top floor of the main research compound; a room that overlooked the sprawling nature preserve through wide bay windows. Each of the necessary people took their seats.

"I believe we were discussing what should occur should the Yuuzhan Vong retaliate?" Tenel Ka began.

"Yes." A Hapan noblewoman who had strong ties to the now defunct Ni'Korish group, spoke up. "If we do assist the New Republic in this attack, will they be in any position to aid us in turn? It is doubtful the Yuuzhan Vong will allow us to get away unscathed."

Jacen activated the holoprojector in the middle of the table. Normally it would be used to show the medical scans of the various animals in the preserve, but now it showed the Hapes Cluster and the star systems nearby. "As you can see, the nearest Yuuzhan Vong threat to Hapes _is_ at Obroa-skai. New Republic Intelligence has discovered that a fair amount of the Yuuzhan Vong force in this galaxy is already being tied down in garrison duties on occupied planets. The remaining active Yuuzhan Vong forces are divided between Coruscant and Kuat at the moment. Recently, there have been sightings of the Supreme Overlord's ship among the fleet at Obroa-skai. I don't think I need to tell you the ramifications should we be able to destroy it."

"And what of Hapan casualties? The last time we assisted the New Republic, Hapes was fortunate that the Yuuzhan Vong did not attack us after our fleet was decimated."

"It is why we will only call you in once a victory is assured," Jacen said calmly. "The Hapan ships will be used only to ensure that the Supreme Overlord's ship does not escape. I am not saying that there won't be any risk, but your participation would be beneficial to all of us in the long run."

"How so?" Tenel Ka asked.

"One, by joining this strike, it will strengthen the alliance between the New Republic and the people of Hapes. Two, it will also show the galaxy that Hapes can fight both defensively and offensively in this war. Three, your fleet will only be called upon if we're sure the risk to your forces are minimal. This will allow the Hapan people to further unite around their new Queen Mother and celebrate the victory as one people. Four, the elimination of the Yuuzhan Vong force at Obroa-skai will eliminate the Yuuzhan Vong's ability to strike in a quick and organized fashion within Hapan space."

"And this attack is approved by your government?" Another noble spoke.

"Not officially." Jacen replied. Despite the fact that he had repeated himself several times over during the course of the negotiations, Force calming techniques kept him from becoming too annoyed. "All New Republic forces have been given permission to attack targets they see fit. This minimizes possible leaks and prevents the Yuuzhan Vong spies from trapping any one part of our fleet."

"As Queen Mother of Hapes, it is in the best interest of Hapes to agree to this joint strike." Tenel Ka spoke up, her own impatience showing. "The New Republic has already given us assurances that they will come to our aid should we require it. Elimination of this Yuuzhan Vong force is not only good for Hapes, but for the rest of the galaxy. If need be, _I_ will personally lead the fleet into battle."

Jacen hid a smile as Tenel Ka glared down the few nobles who were holding up the negotiations. The nobles, deciding that it was in their own best interest to agree, didn't protest. "The danger to you, Queen Mother, will be great."

"Then you should have no problem agreeing to the plan," Tenel Ka replied with a raised eyebrow. "In the event that the New Republic safeguards are inefficient and I am killed, another Queen Mother, wiser than I, can be chosen."

"I understand the risk you are taking, Queen Mother," Jacen said politely. "And I thank you for the support of Hapes."

"_Most_ of Hapes recognize the danger the Yuuzhan Vong pose to this galaxy," Tenel Ka said smoothly. "At the very least, you will have my flagship assisting the New Republic in this attack.'

"The Hapan Royal Navy will stand by you, Queen Mother," one of the Hapan female officers said firmly. "If you believe that this is the best course of action for Hapes, we will of course follow you."

Tenel Ka acknowledged the comment with a polite nod, before turning her full attention back to Jacen. "We will prepare our forces for the engagement now. You may inform General Farlander that we have agreed to support his forces."

"I will."

Jacen and the rest of the individuals in the room rose from their seats. The rest delegation left to organize the strike or relay the news to other concerned individuals. Jacen and Tenel Ka, however, stayed behind. Trista wisely closed the door behind her and stood guard just outside the room.

The moment they were alone, Tenel Ka approached Jacen and enfolded her arms around him in a tight hug. Jacen blinked in surprise. He quickly relaxed though, and returned the hug.

"I have missed you, Jacen."

"You have definitely changed since I left. A military uniform and diadem?"

Tenel Ka grinned against his chest. "It is not the most comfortable, I admit. But it is the least painful thing I must endure as the Queen Mother."

"From what I've seen, you've been doing a pretty good job of it."

"I would much prefer to have remained at your side fighting the Yuuzhan Vong." Tenel Ka stepped away, though she kept one of her hands on his arm.

"At least you will be fighting Yuuzhan Vong this time around. And I'll be at Obroa-skai too."

"It is not the same."

"I know," Jacen nearly chuckled at the almost-pouting tone of Tenel Ka's voice. "Being a Queen Mother that bad, huh?"

Her grey eyes glimmered with amusement. "It has taken some time to get used to. Politics has never been my strong suit."

"Give it a couple more years and I'm sure you'll make a great queen."

"We can only hope," Tenel Ka remarked, using the royal 'we'.

Jacen took Tenel Ka's hand down from his shoulder but held onto it. "It was great coming back here. The nature preserve is amazing, thanks."

"You are welcome."

"I should probably go, though. I have to let General Farlander know of your support." Jacen swallowed, then slowly let Tenel Ka's hand go.

Before his hand completely slipped away, Tenel Ka looped her fingers around his. "Even if we have our duties, will you not stay at least until the evening meal? You can transmit your report using the palace's hypercomm system."

Jacen closed his eyes, the years that had melted away earlier returning with every long second that passed. Very slowly shook his head. "I'd really love to, Tenel Ka…but…it just wouldn't be right."

Tenel Ka's hand fell back to her side, her heart nearly stopping in her chest. "Wouldn't be right?"

"As much as I appreciate you showing me this nature preserve and the chance to relax, I just can't pretend that there isn't a galactic war going on. My whole family is out there fighting the war. It just wouldn't be right for me to take a break while they're still giving the war their all."

"You are right, of course," Tenel Ka said succinctly, her posture stiffening as she once again became the Queen Mother of the Hapes Cluster. "There will be time for dinners and friends after the war is over. If you will excuse me, Jedi Solo, I must coordinate with my officers for this coming attack. Captain Livette will see you out."

Without another word, Tenel Ka breezed through the door and out of the room. Jacen watched her disappear, completely bewildered at her abrupt change in emotions. It was then that he noticed Trista scowling at him from the doorway. She glared at him for a moment longer, before shaking her head, muttering something about 'men' and storming off after Tenel Ka.

Nonplussed, Jacen threw up his hands and shrugged his shoulders. He turned to the nearest empty chair, bewildered. "What did I do?"

**|-()-||-()-|**

Jagged Fel and his squadron had departed from the _Millennium Falcon, _and the aging Corellian freighter was once again on its way to a meeting with the Empire.

Ganner let out a whistle as he reclined in the passenger seat in the cockpit. "After everything that's happened recently, I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"I'm surprised that _any_ of us are still kicking," Han retorted dryly. "It was sheer dumb luck that Fel and his squadron were here to help us out."

"What day wouldn't be complete without us getting shot at?"

"A more peaceful one." Leia answered for her husband. She then turned to the fourth person in the cockpit, Vana Dorja. The other woman had been on Coruscant conducting business for the Imperial Remnant when the planet fell. How she found a way off, Leia did not want to guess, but it was clear from their earlier conversations that the woman was more than she appeared. "Commander Dorja, how did you find Colonel Fel's arguments for and against a possible Imperial alliance with the New Republic."

The stocky woman had been silent during Jag's breakdown of the pros and cons of such an arrangement, and Leia was curious as to the thoughts going through the other woman's head. Vana Dorja, after all, was an Imperial spy, and might provide a brief preview of the attitudes they could expect once they made contact with the remnants of the Empire.

"I believe the colonel offered a very succinct summary of the situation," Vana said noncommittally. "Whether I agree with his conclusions or not bears little merit to the ultimate decision of the Moff Council."

"But what do _you_ think?" Ganner pressed lightly. "I mean, as a loyal subject of the Empire who's witnessed the fall of Coruscant first hand, surely you have some opinion."

Vana glanced over to the chair next to her with a raised eyebrow. "I believe that the Empire is in a situation similar to the one the people of Palanhi faced. Though the Empire has more options at this point in time, we will eventually be forced to act one way or another. My superiors will act in whichever way best suits the needs of the Empire."

"Even if it means allying with the Yuuzhan Vong?" Ganner asked. Leia remained quiet, recognizing that Ganner's blunt nature would accomplish more than a more subtle method. Vana Dorja was probably all too used to the double-talk and political intrigue that came with the territory of being a spy.

Vana regarded Ganner evenly. "At the moment, the Yuuzhan Vong can offer the Empire far more than the New Republic in both the long and short term. If it is as the colonel said, that the Yuuzhan Vong will eventually attack the Empire no matter what choice we make; then the issue comes down to when their attack will come. The Empire has a choice of reinforcing itself now. We build up our forces and monitor the fall of the New Republic so that we can better analyze the tactics used by the Yuuzhan Vong when they finally do come for us. A treaty with the Yuuzhan Vong will mean that the Yuuzhan Vong will not attack in the near future. They will most likely take their time to consolidate their hold on New Republic territory and rebuild any forces lost in the war with the New Republic. This option will allow the Empire to launch a war of our own on our own terms and with our own strategies.

The other option would be to make an alliance with the New Republic and invite an immediate Yuuzhan Vong retaliatory attack. At the moment, Empire's knowledge regarding the Yuuzhan Vong is limited. Even if you share all your intelligence as a part of any treaty, we take the chance that the Yuuzhan Vong won't give us the opportunity to use that knowledge against them. We would be going to war on the New Republic's terms, to save New Republic assets and personnel, while using strategies that have obviously failed your fleets and armed forces."

"Tell us how you really feel," Han said drolly.

"I was asked my opinion and I gave it." Vana replied monotonously, as if she hadn't just insinuated that the Empire would be better off allying with the Yuuzhan Vong. "But, as I said earlier, my personal opinions are of little matter to the Moff Council. I was, after all, simply on a business trip to purchase droid brains and not an expert on other military and diplomatic matters."

Ganner tilted his head. "Does it ever get tiring, pretending to be something you're not? Especially when everyone here knows otherwise?"

Leia mentally banged her head against the _Falcon_'s control panel. Here she was, on a vital diplomatic mission to the Empire, formerly the greatest enemy of the New Republic, with two people who didn't have a diplomatic bone in their bodies. Her husband was one thing, but Ganner had been chosen to go along because the Jedi had experience with the Imperials in the past during the events on Ithor. Evidently experience didn't translate into diplomatic tact.

Fortunately, Vana didn't appear at all offended and had responded in her usual, bland tone. "I do not understand what you are implying. Do all Jedi speak as cryptically as you?"

Ganner regarded her for a few seconds, before smiling and shaking his head. "Yeah, we do. It's kind of a bad habit passed down to us by the wiser Jedi Masters. They feel the need to talk in riddles to us, so we adopt that mannerism as we get older."

"It is a wonder you Jedi can get anything done," Vana said with a quaint smile that didn't quite fit her stocky figure.

"At least, with you on board, the Empire won't immediately shoot the most famous Corellian freighter out of the sky, right?"

"But your day would not be complete without getting shot at," Vana continued to smile, causing Ganner to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hopefully we'll get shot at earlier that day and will have already filled that quota," Ganner grumbled. "Getting shot at isn't still the standard Imperial greeting for New Republic ships, is it?"

"I am sure exceptions can be made." Leia didn't need the Force to sense that Vana was enjoying unsettling Ganner.

Ganner, despite his protests, seemed to be enjoying it as well. "And here I thought this would be a relaxing mission. No danger. Far from the front line. Not to mention that wonderful Imperial choice in fashion. Are the dark greens and greys still in style?"

"Naturally."

"Great, maybe I can get one of those uniforms as a souvenir. Or maybe I should get a pair of those shiny black boots instead. Those look good with any Jedi outfit."

Vana raised an eyebrow. "The boots would be a better choice. I cringe at the thought of someone such as yourself in an Imperial uniform."

Han rubbed at his face tiredly. "Leia, how long is it until we reach Imperial space?"

"Another day or two, why?"

"Great, we'll have to put up with a Jedi and Imperial comedian for two days."

"We can always lock the two in the cargo hold." Leia said, looking back at their passengers only half joking. "At least that way we know they can keep an eye on each other."

"I can see where Jaina gets it from," Ganner muttered with mock sullenness.

Han shook his head, but was smiling all the while. "Well, at least the trip won't be boring."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Tahiri scratched her head as she reflected how she landed her current position—squad leader of a squadron of mixed starfighters. Despite her limited experience in the cockpit of a starfighter, it was still more than most people had, and had been enough for General Kre'fey to make her squadron leader. Though Tahiri had been apprehensive at first—teaching Yuuzhan Vong who thought she was a goddess, was a whole lot different than teaching ten other pilots who were all older and probably saw her as just a teenage girl—General Kre'fey had been nothing but supportive.

As part of the New Republic's plan to ensure that their greener pilots didn't immediately become space dust in their first engagement with the Vong, veteran pilots, and anyone with experience against the Yuuzhan Vong, were drafted into squadrons fresh out of the academy. It was the hope of the New Republic that the more experienced pilots could lengthen the survival of the green pilots. Enough so that the green pilots could eventually pass down their own experience.

To gradually get these new pilots used to facing the Yuuzhan Vong, Admiral Kre'fey employed hit and run tactics on softer Yuuzhan Vong targets: small garrisons, supply transfers, or the occasional slave transport. With half of the squadrons out of his flag, the _Ralroost_, filled with fresh-faced pilots, Admiral Kre'fey was wisely building up their confidence and experience levels. At the same time, he was also creating havoc among the Yuuzhan Vong supply lines.

Which is why Tahiri found herself in command of eleven other snubfighters lining up for an attack run on a Yuuzhan Vong supply convoy.

"This is Grey Leader to Grey Squadron, target is being escorted by five, I repeat, five coralskippers. We will engage them first. Once the fighters are gone, we will continue as planned. Half of you will follow Grey Seven and attack the front cargo ship, the others will be with me for the rear vessel."

This was Grey Squadron's fifth hit-and-run mission and their confidence couldn't be higher. They had had no casualties in the previous engagements and at the same time had successfully downed several troop and supply transports deep behind enemy lines. Their current mission was similar. Two cargo ships protected, by a flight of coralskippers, were leaving a Yuuzhan Vong garrison world in the Levian System to supply the frontlines. It was Grey Squadron's job to see that it didn't happen.

Tahiri received an affirmative from the rest of her squadron, and sent her X-wing in dive out from behind the moon her squadron was hiding behind to draw the attention of the Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers. She checked her sensors and saw that everything was going as planned. As her half of the squadron followed her, the Yuuzahn Vong fighter escort broke off from the two cargo ships and rose up to meet them.

At that point, Tahiri's XO, Grey Seven, took the rest of the squadron out of hiding and dropped down behind the pursuing coralskippers.

Tahiri's fighter shook as one of the coralskippers opened fired lobs of plasma all around her. The enemy fire, however, was promptly cut off when two A-wings from Grey Seven's half of the squadron blew apart the cockpit of the coralskipper with rapid fire laser bursts. A quick check of the surrounding area showed that the other coralskippers met similar ends.

"Great shooting," Tahiri said with a happy grin. "Next time your half can be the bait, Zindra. Grey Squadron, form up and begin your attack run on my signal."

The Yuuzhan Vong cargo ships, realizing that their cover was gone, began to veer away as fast as their cumbersome forms could take them.

"Mark."

The twelve snubfighters came screaming out at the helpless cargo ships, weapons blazing. Lasers slipped pass the clumsily erected voids the ships managed to throw up, blasting bits and pieces of coral everywhere. The lead cargo ship buckled under the intense barrage on its mid-section and broke in two. Meanwhile, the aft vessel came apart from the continuous stream of laser fire; great chunks of burnt out yorik coral spinning off through space.

The elation at a job well done was brief.

_"Grey Squadron, this is Ralroost, two squadrons of coralskippers and a picket-ship are inbound. One minute interval between each squadron, and between them and the picket-ship. Sensors read twenty-one skips in all. You are advised to fall back."_

Tahiri checked her scopes and spotted the fast approaching Yuuzhan Vong force. "_Ralroost_, they'll be on us before we can clear the planet's gravity well."

_"Piper and Sapphire Squadrons are deploying. ETA five minutes."_

"We'll try to leave something for them then."Tahiri swallowed and switched channels back to her squadron. "Grey Squadron, you have a choice. Zindra and I can hold off the oncoming Yuuzhan Vong until the rest of you make the jump to hyperspace, or you can stay with us and fight against two squadrons of coralskippers and a picket-ship."

_"Grey Leader, I believe I speak for the rest of us when I say: Let them come. We have enough lasers for all of them." _Grey Two, a female Bothan pilot named Tassea Tura, replied boldly.

"Last chance to cut and run, anyone. We won't think any less of you if you do," Tahiri said.

No one broke formation.

Tahiri grinned. "Okay then, we'll do what we've always been doing. Divide and conquer. Grey Seven's half gets to play bait first. When they pass between her group, Grey's Two through Six will be with me and engage. When the second coralskipper squadron arrives, the roles will be reversed."

_"What about that picket-ship?"_

"Coralskippers first, Grey Five." Tahiri said. "They're the more immediate threat. Just don't forget about the other ship's guns."

Grey Squadron awaited the approach of the first coralskipper squadron in a formation that mimicked the Yuuzhan Vong fighter squadron's own formation; staggered four rows of three, compared to the approaching Yuuzhan Vong's three rows of three. Normally flying in a non-standard formation would be detrimental to a New Republic squadron due to a lack of familiarity, but Grey Squadron was fasting making a name for itself by adopting and using the Yuuzhan Vong's own tactics and formations against them. From their first meeting, both Zindra and Tahiri had been training their pilots to think outside the rule-book and the lessons they had learned at the academy. The Yuuzhan Vong were used to engaging the New Republic's academy-trained pilots and had studied the basic formations and responses throughout their invasion. Grey Squadron's unconventional approach was so successful that even the other squadron commanders aboard the _Ralroost_ were beginning to adopt some of their practices. In fact, Grey Squadron was the only rookie squadron aboard the _Ralroost_ that had yet to lose a snubfighter or pilot.

But Grey Squadron had yet to be in a situation where the odds were truly against them.

The first squadron of coralskippers came in range with weapons blazing. Zindra's six fighters returned the favor, holding their course. Both squadrons passed in between the lines of the other; with the numerically superior coralskippers drowning out the laser fire from Zindra's half of the squadron.

Bouncing between Zindra's fighters, however, the coralskippers ran smack into Tahiri's half of the squadron. The second half of Grey Squadron had been lying in wait directly behind Zindra's fighters, hiding their gravimetric profiles but also overlapping their shields with the lead fighter for added protection. When the coralskippers swooped by, Tahiri's fighters dropped down onto their tails. Lasers burned into the alien snubfighters at point-blank range before the Yuuzhan Vong pilots had even known what had hit them. The exchange was brief, and four coralskippers were made into empty, floating wrecks. Unfortunately, there was an X-wing wreck as well.

"_Ralroost_, Grey Ten needs a pick up." Tahiri said quickly, seeing the pilot of the craft wave feebly at her as she performed a fly-by. She wanted to continue circling, to protect the pilot, but there were still more enemy fighters buzzing around.

Tahiri refocused on the surviving coralskippers. The rest of her half of the squadron had handed the fighters back over to Zindra's group, who was doggedly pursuing the coralskippers with accurate bursts of laser fire. Then, after a few moments, the two halves of Grey Squadron would switch off once again, with Zindra handing the coralskippers back to Tahiri's group. This not only allowed the squadron to practice team work and gain experience, but it also kept the coralskipper pilots guessing. And time guessing was time the coralskipper pilots didn't have. The third switch off was a success, and three more coralskippers erupted in balls of flame.

"Zindra, the last two are yours. Greys Two through Six, get ready for the second squadron of coralskippers," Tahiri said calmly. "Looks like they're in the harpoon-and-fishnet formation."

_"Roger, Grey Leader."_

_"Affirmative."_

The pilots from the second squadron of coralskippers appeared to be from a different domain than the first. Not only were there more coralskippers, the formation was different. Instead of a staggered formation, these coralskippers were approaching in a four-corner pyramidal arrow. The corners of the pyramid were two coralskippers deep, while the center 'point' was four deep. When they entered firing range, the coralskippers all rotated out from behind the lead fighter so that the squadron now formed a one-fighter-deep web.

Tahiri's pilots had been ready, however, and instead of rotating inwards as the coralskippers had done, they maneuvered outwards so that the web of coralskippers passed between them. The New Republic fighters swiftly swung back around the charging coralskippers and began to unload laser burst after laser burst.

Zindra's group rotated inwards, acting as a spear to punch through the Yuuzhan Vong line, while Tahiri's group closed in; herding the Yuuzhan Vong. The formation of coralskippers was already partially broken by the time it reached the second group of Grey Squadron fighters, and completely dissolved under this new attack. The coralskipper pilots, though themselves veterans of several engagements with the New Republic forces, were completely caught off guard by the unorthodox tactics of the mixed-fighter unit they were facing and were panicking.

Even still, the Yuuzhan Vong pilots weren't completely harmless. Another Grey Squadron fighter, one of the A-wings, flared as it took a direct plasma cannon hit; the pilot ejecting just before the rest of the fighter was engulfed in flames.

"_Grey Seven to Ralroost, make that two pilots EV."_

"_Ralroost copies, help is still three minutes out."_

"_Goddess, this is Shaeri aboard the Night Eye. The Yuuzhan Vong have reinforcements coming from the planet." _The _Night Eye_ was a modified Z-95 Headhunter used for surveillance and intelligence gathering. Seating two, it had stealth and sensor upgrades, and served alongside the rookie squadrons from the _Ralroost_.

"Thanks, _Night Eye_." Tahiri smiled briefly at Shaeri's accented Basic. The Freed One had stayed with her during the transfer after Borleias and had wanted to be of some help. Admiral Kre'fey heard of Zindra's recommendation to train the Freed Ones to become pilots, and took to the idea with glee. Unfortunately, Shaeri's crippled status meant that piloting a ship by herself was out of the question. Even still, Shaeri now served on the _Night Eye_ as its sensor operator.

Tahiri checked her fighter's status, and then the status of the rest of her squadron. Several of their fighters were pretty badly dinged up, though still in functional condition. A veteran squadron might have hung around for the new engagement, but Tahiri didn't want to take that risk. "Okay, Grey Squadron. Since our fighters don't have the staying power to continue to fight, or hang back and cover the ones who decided to take a spacewalk, we'll blow through the picket-ship and let Piper and Sapphire Squadrons handle things."

There were still four coralskippers flying about. But after seeing their companions get dispatched by the dizzying and confusing tactics of Grey Squadron, they were keeping their distance. It was clear they were waiting for the help from planetside.

The remaining ten snubfighters of Grey Squadron abandoned their tricks for their run on the picket-ship. Despite the Yuuzhan Vong vessel's intense plasma barrages, the fighters nimbly wove in and out of the stream, all the while firing their own lasers. They hit the ship at different angles, streaking towards it in paths randomized by their astromechs, before veering outwards. The picket-ship, realizing that it was in trouble, promptly moved out of the way and joined the four coralskippers away from the battle with a quick microjump.

_"Drat, I wanted another Yuuzhan Vong ship painted on my fighter," _Zindra said playfully.

"At least the captain of that ship had some sense of self-preservation," Tahiri remarked. "Though, depending on how the battle goes, he might just get killed for cowardice."

_"Grey Leader, this is Piper Leader. The Pipers and Sapphires will take up the torch from here. Thanks for holding out." _The two squadrons of mixed snubfighters roared past Grey Squadron.

"We're just stopping for a breather." Tahiri chirped. "While you're killing Yuuzhan Vong, can you keep an eye out for our EV pilots?"

_"You'll be passing the pick-up shuttle on your way to the Ralroost, Grey Leader."_

"I copy, thanks."

It wasn't long before Grey Squadron was a safe distance away from the engagement zone.

_"You know, all the other squadrons have such cool sounding names, Shockwave, Sapphire, Piper, Bonecrusher. How'd we get stuck with 'Grey' Squadron for a name?" _Zindra remarked as the _Ralroost _grew closer.

"It was the default name. We can always rename it."

_"We can call it Barefoot Squadron, to honor our fearless leader." _Grey Two commented lightly. _"Without her, none of us would have survived these last few engagements."_

_"I second that." _Grey Three said, the Chandrilan human's smile clear over the comm-system. _"It'd be a unique name, just like our squadron. It's too bad Chari and Ranman decided to ditch their fighters and ruin our perfect streak."_

_"I third that," _the deep baritone of Grey Eight agreed with a chuckle.

Tahiri could feel her cheeks warm as she smiled broadly. "Fine, we're officially Barefoot Squadron."

_"May the many pairs of shoes rot in a garbage heap," _Zindra added cheerfully.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Tahiri reported to the bridge as requested. There she saw Admiral Kre'fey stroking his chin. "You wanted to see me, Admiral?"

"Yes, yes," Kre'fey motioned to the various sensor grids. "I wanted your opinion on this situation. Your pilots have been recovered, and I have just ordered Sapphire and Piper Squadron to fall back, but something does not sit well with me."

"The unorganized nature of the counter-attack?"

"That is it exactly," Kre'fey said. "If those planetary forces had attacked at the same time as the picket-ship and coralskippers, your squadron would have been in a world of trouble. But as it stands, we were able to avoid their ambush with a single pilot casualty and seven vehicle losses."

"Something must have delayed the response of the planetary forces."

"But the question is, what? What caused that delay?"

"Sir, a report from the _Night Eye_." A communication's officer interrupted.

Admiral Kre'fey looked to the officer. "Go ahead."

"The _Night Eye _has said that one of the Yuuzhan Vong vessels, the _Quick Renderer,_ is broadcasting over comm-wavelength frequencies."

"Not villip?" Tahiri said in surprise.

"No ma'am, I double-checked that too. According to the sensor operator, the communication equipment broadcasting the message is non-Yuuzhan Vong. The broadcast is in a wide spectrum, so it is possible the other Yuuzhan Vong vessels will soon detect it."

"You said that a message was being broadcasted?" Kre'fey said, frowning. "Let's hear it."

"Sir, according to the _Night Eye, _the message is in Yuuzhan Vong. The sensor operator is willing to provide a translation."

"Put it on."

_"Night Eye, relaying message from Yuuzhan Vong ship, Quick Renderer. Quick Renderer says: 'We are three who serve the true gods. We are Freed. We pray to Yun-Shuno, may she be ever merciful.' The message repeats."_

"Jedi Tahiri?" Kre'fey looked to the small blond teen.

"It has been a couple of months since we re-introduced the Freed Ones back to Coruscant. That's time enough for the message to spread," Tahiri murmured. "At the very least, we can find out what they know. Maybe they're the reason the planetside response was delayed."

Admiral Kre'fey nodded firmly. "That is good enough for me. Have the _Night Eye_ direct the _Quick Renderer _towards the rendezvous coordinates. We'll see what to do from there."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Taan kept her head low as she tended to a fuming Denua Ku. The warrior was furious about being ordered around by Viqi Shesh, about being sent to such a backwater planet as Ylesia, about life in general. She placed the plate of food by the warrior and bowed away, not even noticed. Rather than leave the room completely, however, she stayed at the door. The warriors in the room were too wound up with their anger to even notice or care.

"That human dare order me around like a common _tsup_! I am a warrior of Domain Ku!"

"She had me fetch her luggage even when there were plenty of Shamed Ones around to do so," another warrior, Maal Lah hissed, pounding the table with his fist. "And now she wants me to prepare a room for infidels from Corellia."

"If she were not important to Tsavong Lah and the Supreme Overlord, I would take great pleasure in killing her myself!" A third warrior snarled in agreement, hurling his cup into a wall. "Shamed One! Get me another drink!"

Taan lowered her eyes. "I obey, great one."

She exited the room, and hurried back to the kitchens several rooms over. Viqi Shesh had taken great pleasure in assigning all of her Yuuzhan Vong escorts the basement floor quarters. 'It was temporary,' she said, until the Shapers constructed the compound for Yun-Yammka. Of course, the fact that a suitable place had yet to be donated to the priests so that they could sanctify it, had delayed building.

In the kitchens, she quickly located the young human boy she had saved back on Coruscant. The boy was helping several other slaves make meals for the entirety of the capital building.

"Vadh Lah wishes more drink," Taan said, making her Basic sound worse than it normally was.

"And a new cup?" Tarc remarked, familiar with the habits of the warriors after several months of serving them. It was something she had taught him; to learn about those he served both to avoid their wrath, but also to know how to get on their good side to better manipulate them.

Taan smiled. "And new cup."

Tarc filled another organic bladder-like cup for the warrior and walked over to Taan. As he handed her the bladder, he whispered quickly. "The people from Corellia will be arriving tomorrow morning."

Taan inclined her head. "Good job, slave. Now return to your duties."

She delivered the bladder to Vadh Lah, this time leaving after she completed her chore. Keeping herself small, as to not draw any attention to herself, she left the capital building. The Peace Brigade guards didn't even question her purpose. Even if they had, all she would have to say was that she was serving her gods, and they would leave her alone.

She traveled down the gravel-lined road to a small eatery several blocks away. The eatery was owned by a Ryn family who had settled on Ylesia. It was frequented by all sorts of beings, from the traders to the local residents. Dark and quiet, yet meticulously clean for a small hole-in-the-wall eatery, it was perfect for eating one's meal in peace. It was not why Taan was there, however.

Shortly after arriving at Ylesia, while being forced to follow Viqi Shesh's entourage on her tour of the capital city, Taan had discovered that this particular eatery had no love for the Peace Brigade. She continued forward as if she had been ordered to fetch some important person's meal.

"You again!" The owner of the place trilled angrily. "You are late. Your master will be most displeased with you."

"Forgiveness!" Taan threw herself to the ground and groveled as several nearby Peace Brigaders chuckled.

"I'll forgive you if you never show your ugly face here again!" The Ryn stalked out of the kitchen. "Come on, the food has gotten cold already so you must warm it up."

Taan acted the role of a beaten slave and followed the Ryn into the back of the establishment.

"The Corellians come tomorrow," Taan whispered, once they were out of the way.

"Truly?"

"Truly," Taan confirmed.

The Ryn handed her a bag of food to go and then raised his voice. "Now get out of my sight!"

Taan obeyed, holding the bag full of food as if it were extremely valuable. In truth, it was. Most of the slaves on the planet were hooked on chemical stimulants or under the mental control of the t'landa Til overseers. However, these slaves were ill-fed, housed in poor conditions, and kept on the brink of life at the whims of their masters. Even the Yuuzhan Vong took better care of the slaves than the Peace Brigaders. The premium provisions the Ryn had given her were enough to feed three people for the rest of the week. No matter what species, a slave that is no longer starving has a clearer mind.

The fact that many of the slaves were religious ecstatics who had originally come to the planet seeking 'Exultation,' also played into the network Taan was creating. Though these slaves were beholden to the daily bursts of pleasure exuded by the telepathic t'landa Til, their mindset was such that they wanted and needed something to believe in.

She, Tarc, and several other Shamed Ones they had managed to convert, were now steadily undermining the t'landa Til's hold on the countless slaves. Those brought to Ylesia involuntarily were given food and occasional shelter to help rebuild their mental strength. The more fanatical and voluntary of the slaves were treated to a steady preaching of the _Jeedai-_as-gods doctrine which, after several months, was slowly beginning to take effect.

Before returning to the capital building, Taan made a side-trip to a field of newly planted amphistaff and lambents. She placed the bag of food in the center of the field and left it there without another glance. As she walked away, another Shamed One, who now called himself Freed, picked up the bag of food and took it to one of the slave-quarters. There, he would feed a couple of slaves who had been chosen for their intellect and resilience; those most likely to succeed in throwing off the telepathic yoke. There were close to twenty such slaves biding their time, setting in motion the wheels that would eventually topple the t'landa Til.

Taan continued on, heading towards one of the glitterstim mines where the most fanatic of slaves worked in. Here, the strength of the t'landa Til was the strongest. Taan began to mentally recite prayers to Yun-Shuno as sonic and subsonic vibrations rippled through her body. With every step, she renewed her oath to the Jedi and Yun-Shuno, passing several t'landa Til hurriedly. She bypassed several large mining equipment and entered a smaller side-cavern. There, a couple of the rehabilitated slaves, as well as another Freed One, were preaching to a group of a hundred or so slaves. Incents and candles lined the walls of the chamber, giving the place an other-worldly smell that overcame the scent from the glitterstim dust and grease from the mining machines.

"And the Jedi shall come down from the sky and liberate this planet from the false gods!" A human female yelled over the racket of the mining equipment. "Those who renounce the falsehoods given to thee by the t'landa Til, renounce the earthly pleasures they provide, shall receive true bliss from the Jedi."

"The Jedi will approach with open arms and an open heart," a male Twi'lek said, holding out his own arms. "Their touch will be the true enlightenment you all seek. The enlightenment you have all worked so hard for. Once they arrive, they will take away all your ailments. You will have to work no further, for the peace they bring is absolute and everlasting. So says the wisdom of our great priest, Zidar Hul."

The aforementioned priest, a Yuuzhan Vong Shamed One who had once been an actual priest for Yun-Harla before disease stripped him of his implants; stepped forward with a dramatic fashion that only one of Yun-Harla could master. Speaking through a tizowyrm, he began to chant in a rhythmic and trance-inducing baritone. At once, the hundred or so slaves began to sway back and forth with the beat. Some, who had attended previous sessions, even began to chant with the priest. The chanting began to grow more frantic, the swaying more intense as the volume of the chants rose.

The chanting had a two-fold meaning. The first was to give the meetings a deeper religious connotation. As Zidar Hul had told her, people believed in something more if there was some type of group activity that tied them all together and made them feel as one. The second was more scientific. Among the Shamed Ones brought to Ylesia was a former Shaper, who was now a follower of the heretic cult of Yun-Ne'Shel. This Shamed One had analyzed the subsonic and sonic frequencies used by the t'landa Til to enthrall the slaves and, using equipment borrowed from the Shapers who had come to build the temple to Yun-Yammka, came up with a counter frequency. The rhythmic chanting was at just the right tone to momentarily release the slaves from the deeper thrall of the t'landa Til. It didn't completely free them, but it reduced the effect the overseers had on the slaves.

Taan waited until the ceremony was over and the slaves all filed out to once again work in the mines.

"Taan," Zidar acknowledged, continuing in his native tongue. "What brings you to this grotto of Yun-Harla?"

"Yun-Harla's grotto?"

A twinkle appeared in the old former priest's eye. "It is Yun-Harla who continues to give me this gift of deception. It is Yun-Harla who allows your plots to succeed despite all odds?"

"I believe in the Jedi, "Taan said. It was an indication of trust that she said the words that would have otherwise gotten her beheaded. "And I believe that the gods act through them. But it is us, the Freed Ones, who must make our own future. We cannot simply wait for the gods to give us one."

"Wise words for one so young," Zidar grinned. "However, my question still stands."

"The Corellians are coming tomorrow to discuss a treaty with the Peace Brigade."

"And I take it you don't want things to go so smoothly for them?"

"If anything occurs, the blame should be placed on the t'landa Til," Taan nodded. "We are not yet ready to fully expose ourselves."

"Yes, only when _Jeedai_ rain from the sky shall we have salvation," Zidar said, almost mockingly. Unlike some of the other converted Shamed Ones, he had sided with the Freed Ones not because he believed that the Jedi were saviors of any type, but because his position once again put him in power over others. The same power he had once enjoyed as a priest of Yun-Harla.

"Yes," Taan replied evenly, hiding her distaste of the useful yet despicable ally. Even after many decades of being Shamed, he had still not lost his arrogance or his belief that he was better than other Shamed Ones. "And the true believers shall be rewarded in this life and the next."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Oh look, another dovin basal mine," Alema said cheerfully as their ship, a stolen Peace Brigade shuttle, was once again dragged out of hyperspace. They had been traveling along the Hydian Way to maximize their speed and minimize the number of stops they had to make. Though heavily mined and patrolled by the Yuuzhan Vong, they had yet to have any real problems in their Peace Brigade-designated ship.

"Don't worry, we're still broadcasting a Peace Brigade IFF, the Yuuzhan Vong should leave us alone again." Anakin replied, not at all concerned.

A piece of Yuuzhan Vong ship floated across the cockpit window. Followed by a half a coralskipper.

"Uh oh." Anakin quickly checked the ship's sensors.

"Uh oh?"

"We have two squadrons of fighters coming towards us."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"They're New Republic fighters."

"And?"

"We're still broadcasting the Peace Brigade IFF."

Alema blinked. "Oh bantha podoo."

Their ship shook violently, its shield giving away immediately under the first barrage of fire. The engines were the first to go, quickly followed by the shuttle's meager weapon systems. Panels erupted in sparks and smoke filled the cockpit.

"Can't we tell them we surrender?" Alema yelled over the racket, bouncing about in the seat's safety harness.

"They took out the communications systems on the second pass," Anakin shouted back.

"So we're going to get killed by our own side? So not right!"

"Shush, I'm trying to get inside the squadron commander's head to let him know we're friend…oh, it's Jag."

"Jag, tall-dark-and-brooding, Clawcraft pilot Jag?"

"Yup," Anakin kept his eyes closed in concentration. "Aaaand evidently he's together with my sister now."

"How do you know that?"

Anakin winced. "She gave him a kiss for good luck and whispered some…ugh…promises for when they met up again. It popped up in his thoughts between his analyzing how to best kill us."

Their ship shuddered and Alema rolled her eyes. "Normally, it wouldn't be the case, but right now I could care less about what your sister and Jag are doing! Get the flyboys to stop firing on us!"

"I agree," Anakin said fervently. He tried to broadcast an image of himself and Alema meeting a fiery death if Jag didn't stop the other pilots from firing. He could feel Jag become startled at the image and try to clear it away, but Anakin continued to bombard Jag's mind with that thought, like a bad commercial seen over and over again even if you got the idea.

Their ship stopped rocking from repeated laser blasts, though the sparks, smoke, and shuddering from all the damage had already been done.

"Well, they've stopped." Anakin said faintly, eyeing the spidery cracks in the cockpit viewport apprehensively.

As the stillness stretched on, Alema cautiously unbuckled her safety harness and brushed off a layer of soot and debris that had collected on her clothing. "Now what? It's not like our ship can go anywhere."

As if in answer to her question, an Imperial Star Destroyer reverted from hyperspace right above them. The ship rocked once more as a tractor beam locked onto it.

Alema and Anakin detected other Jedi onboard the vessel, and it was at that moment that they both realized they were still hiding their own Force presences. Almost as a self-preservation instinct, both had kept themselves hidden in the Force ever since they had regained it on the asteroid.

Losing the ability to use the Force, then slowly having to regain it again, had been shocking to both young Jedi. To prevent losing their abilities again, they instinctively hid away from anyone that might harm them; mainly other Force users. Both hid differently. Where Alema was just very adept at hiding herself in the Force, like an echo or a shadow, Anakin had reverted to what she called Vongphase—a state similar to the Yuuzhan Vong's own lack of Force presence.

The two waited until the remains of their shuttle was brought into the hangar bay. Security teams surrounded the shuttle, and one of Jagged's fighters floated just outside the mag-con field just in case there was any trouble. Anakin ran the decompression sequence for the boarding ramp. The panel flashed red and the ramp refused to lower.

"Looks like it took too much damage," Anakin said faintly. He could feel the agitation and apprehension of the people outside grow stronger the longer the two of them stayed in the shuttle.

"We can always just cut a door with our lightsabers." Alema held up one of her own lightsabers in example.

"Going for the dramatic?"

"Why not?"

"Well, in that case, let's make it count." Anakin covered the lower half of his face with the rebreather mask and loosened his red light saber from his utility belt.

Alema grinned broadly. "If this doesn't get us shot at, it's going to be really fun."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Zekk held out a hand to steady the more anxious members of the security team as he watched the badly charred shuttle carefully. He couldn't sense anyone inside, which was never a good thing, yet Jag had been insistent that Anakin Solo and Alema Rar were piloting the thing. At his side, Lowbacca let out a cautious growl, likewise scrutinizing the vehicle.

Suddenly, a loud hissing filled the hangar, and the shuttle began to vent steam from beneath its rectangular body and out its back. The cloud of white mist gravitated upwards, completely shrouding the shuttle from view. A few seconds ticked by in silence. Then, a crimson blade pierced the steam cloud, its color reminding Zekk of darker times and causing him to instinctively reach for his own saber.

The crimsom blade cut a glowing hole out of the back of the shuttle, and the removed slab of shuttle was held by an invisible force just below the new hole. Two figures emerged and stepped onto the floating slab. The slab then coasted down to the surface of the hangar bay, unassisted by any visible means of propulsion.

As the two figures cleared the cloud of steam, Zekk was able to take note of the people onboard. The first was a male with sickly pale skin and sunken eyes lined with shadows. From what Zekk could see of his face, the man was nearly skin and bones, his cheek and jaw bones a standing out and highlighting his gaunt features. Long, unruly hair was tied back in a loose pony-tail and piercing blue eyes took in everything unblinkingly. The man's black robes seemed overly large on his lean, almost emaciated, form.

Behind him was an equally pale and thin Twi'lek, harsh, dark lines tattooed up and down her lekku. Two lightsabers hung at her belt, one looking oddly familiar, the other made partially of yorik coral. Her expression was like stone, betraying no hint of emotion whatsoever. The way she moved, however, screamed danger with every step, every sway of her hips.

Needless to say, guns were held up in all directions. Even Lowbacca let out a warning bark and went for his lightsaber.

The two figures in black casually looked about their surroundings, seemingly not at all concerned about their situation.

Then, the lead figure spoke, startling everyone, including Zekk. His voice was slightly mechanical, coming through the rebreather he was wearing. "I find your lack of faith disturbing, Zekk. It's just us."

Zekk blinked. The voice was familiar, even if the face wasn't. "Anakin?"

The man's blue eyes glowed with amusement at the disbelief in the older Jedi's voice. He removed to rebreather to reveal the smiling, pale face of Anakin Solo. "Hey Zekk."

"Wha…?"

"Hey, real quick. Jaya and Jace aren't doing anything life threatening at the moment, are they?"

Still bemused, Zekk shook his head. "They're making final preparations for some attack."

"Oh, good." Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly Zekk and Lowbacca could feel Anakin in the Force. They could also feel Alema once more, the Twi'lek standing behind said Solo.

Zekk stared blankly at the lanky, tattooed Twi'lek. "Alema, _that's_ you?"

"In the flesh," Alema grinned toothily. "You got anything to eat? Emergency military rations taste…well…like they should only be eaten in an emergency. Right Anakin?"

Anakin was too busy at the moment getting smothered by one of Lowbacca's person-crushing hugs.

Zekk continued blink, wondering if he should pinch himself. The combined Force-presences of both young Jedi was like a giant spotlight suddenly being shone in his face. Even the knowledge that Anakin had been alive all along wasn't enough to counteract the shock of feeling him through the Force again.

"Aaaanakin. I think we broke Zekky." Alema pouted playfully.

Anakin finally managed to step away from Lowbacca's 'welcome back' hug. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Look, we broke him," Alema said poking Zekk's shoulder. Zekk stared blankly at the two, still in shock at being able to feel them in the Force again.

"And we just got back too," Anakin sighed. "Hey, Lowie, who's in charge of this boat?"

"{We are officially part of Admiral Traest Kre'fey's fleet,}" Lowbacca replied in Shyriiwook. "{Captain Sair Yonka commands this vessel.}"

"Great, do you think you can take us to him?"

"{That will most likely be the best course of action. It is good to see you alive, Anakin Solo}."

Anakin just nodded as he began to walk with his siblings' Wookie friend. In the background, Alema continued to poke a stunned Zekk.

"{We were on our way to join the General Farlander's fleet to attack a yet to be named target. It is fortunate that we were in the area when Colonel Fel put out a call for help.}"

"It was fortunate Colonel Fel didn't completely blow us out of the sky," Anakin said.

"{There is that too. Why did you not change the IFF frequency of the shuttle?}"

"We were actually using it to get through Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong territory. By the time we made it to New Republic space, we kind of forgot."

"{Then it is very fortunate indeed. Now that you are alive again, there is no doubt that your brother and sister will kill you all over again.}"

Anakin shrugged. "Been there, done that."

His comment and near apathetic reaction earned a confused glance from Lowbacca.

"Don't worry about it, Lowie." Anakin said, patting the Wookie's arm. "It's going to be fun to see the two of them again."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Luke Skywalker was in his quarters, watching the various news feeds; something that he had been doing more and more often, while both Corran and Mara handled the complicated politics involved with helping to get a new Chief of State elected. The Jedi were very slowly gaining in popularity, but its Grandmaster was fast becoming a scapegoat to explain everything bad about the Jedi Order. It had been generally agreed upon that his presence would cause more harm than good for any one of the candidates. Segments of Anakin, Alema's, and Ganner's speeches denouncing Luke's leadership were continuously played on the news anytime the topic of 'Jedi' was brought up. As well-meaning as Anakin had meant, he may have also inadvertently hurt the Order as well.

The politicians vying for the position of Chief of State were calling on Luke to step down. Even the senators who were friendly to the Jedi were calling for the formation of a new Jedi Council. The 'Jedi-Issue' had become a major factor in the elections, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

So, hiding away out of the sight of the public was how Luke found himself spending most of his days on Mon Calamari. He kept himself busy by sorting through a list of candidates to put on the potential Jedi Council. Taking Anakin's words to heart, the council wouldn't be composed primarily of Jedi. His initial draft of the council had nine potential seats. Of the nine, three would be taken up by representatives from several of the major branches of the New Republic government, Intelligence, Fleet Command, and the Office of the Chief of State; and one seat would be held by an elected civilian advisor who was meant to represent the needs of the people the Jedi served. Due to the political climate, Luke would _not_ be on one of the remaining five chairs reserved for the Jedi.

At least not in the near future.

As the news reporters droned in the background, Luke focused on a temporary successor. He was currently bouncing back and forth between Kyle Katarn and Saba Sebatyne. Both were skilled leaders and had the respect of the other Jedi. Also, unlike himself, the media had yet to form full opinions on either Jedi.

He would have liked to put Coran Horn up, but the incident with Shedao Shai had left a large negative mark associated with his name.

Luke grimaced as he stretched. One part of him looked forward to stepping down, to getting rid of the tremendous weight that running the Jedi Order had placed on his shoulders. Another part of him wondered what would have happened had Anakin not forced the issue, drawn attention to the Jedi Order and obligated it to change. Though the idea of forming a council had been on the back of Luke's mind even before Anakin's trial on Hapes, there just never seemed time to implement it. Between running around throughout the galaxy, trying to bring together the scared and fragmented Order, and the fall of Coruscant, there just wasn't any moment where everyone could stop what they were doing and discuss the formation of a council.

There had been no time until now.

The doors to the quarters he shared with Mara opened, and his wife entered with an exhausted expression.

"That much fun at Fyor Rodan's office?" Luke said lightly.

"And I though Borsk Fey'lya was a pain in the neck," Mara groaned, plopping down on the couch next to Luke. "Good news is that even if he becomes our next leader, he won't immediately hand over all the Jedi to the Yuuzhan Vong."

"And the bad news?" Luke moved behind the couch and began massaging's Mara's shoulders and neck.

"If I see him again, I'm likely to throw him into the ocean," Mara muttered, groaning as the tendons in her neck popped. "To him, the Jedi are nothing more than vigilantes with swords. Unlike the other politicians, he's all for disbanding the Jedi Order or incorporating them into one of the standing branches of the New Republic Armed Forces. You should have heard him, Luke. He was calling me 'Skywalker' as if it were some type of curse."

"So I'm guessing we won't be supporting him for his run to the Chief of State."

"Good guess, oh wise master."

"He was that bad?"

"Next time you can meet with him." Mara's retort ended with a groan as Luke loosened up muscles that had tightened during her meeting. "So, how was _your_ day?"

"Same as usual," Luke motioned to their quarters and then to the datapad he had left on the table. "I've narrowed down the Jedi half of the council."

Mara floated the datapad to her lap and looked it over. "Hmmm…Cilghal, Tresina, Kyp, Saba, and Streen. Not bad. You have Streen and Cilghal balancing out Kyp and Tresina, with Saba; who tends to side either way."

"I'm glad you approve."

"I didn't say that."

"Mara, you know that I can't be on the council. Anakin's made it impossible for the Jedi Order to have a positive image if I'm still in charge. It's time for change anyways. I've lead the Order this far and look what's happened to it."

"Yes, you've revived it from the dead corpse it was under the Empire. You've brought together different races and peoples. Rediscovered lost traditions and have made new ones. You are the leader the Jedi Order needs."

"I _was_ the leader the Jedi Order _needed_." Luke corrected, smiling faintly. "I appreciate your support and your vote of confidence, but we both know that it's time for someone new to lead the Order. And when Corran convinces Cal Omas to run, Cal is going to want a leader of the Jedi Order who hasn't been vilified by his own nephew. We need Cal, the Order needs Cal to win, but that's not going to happen if I stay on in any sort of leadership role."

"As an advisor then," Mara said. "Luke, the Jedi Order still needs you; regardless of what the kriffin' media or politicians say. What Anakin was trying to tell you was that you didn't have to be the only leader of the Order. That the pressure of being the only leader was causing you to make some bad decisions. He didn't want you to step down entirely. Even if you aren't on the council, create an advisory role or some nerf-and-Wookie title that lets you at least be in the council chamber. You don't need a voting seat to help out the Jedi Order."

"Talk of forming any council with me on it or not is still premature. If Fyor Rodan is elected, I doubt he would allow the Jedi to gain any official role within his government."

"The question is, then," Mara said. "How much do the Jedi involve ourselves in this election. We obviously don't want Fyor to come to power, but if the Jedi are seen as meddling in the election of the Chief of State, Fyor and other likeminded individuals will cry foul. The other candidates for the position, Senator Cola Quis, a Twi'lek out of the Commerce Council, and Ta'laam Ranth from the Justice Council, are both shying away from any direct associations with the Jedi. If Cal Omas comes out as pro-Jedi, he'll be the only one to blatantly say so."

"I guess we should be thankful that Anakin and Ganner have managed to turn the blame for Coruscant and the other defeats away from the Jedi. Doing so has put the surviving senators all on the defensive." Luke motioned to the holoscreen where several reporters were questioning a senator on his escape from Coruscant.

The interview, unbeknownst to the senator, was being shown side by side with testimony from the various soldiers who had been ordered to abandon their post to escort the said senator to safety. It was just one of many pieces Luke had seen blaming the politics and greed as the downfall to the New Republic. Other segments included Borsk Fey'lya's inglorious end; something many people were calling a fitting death for someone who had nearly steered the New Republic into oblivion. Had the ex-Chief of State gone out in a blaze of glory, he might have achieved for himself, and for the any politicians who had orbited him, a small modicum of redemption. But it was not to be. And now the politicians were coming under fire from all directions.

"The fact that the blame for these loses are not being laid on the Jedi is one thing we don't have to worry about. If one is only looking at the media reports, being associated with the Jedi isn't really bad. It's more that the association will give the person, such as Cal Omas, a reputation for being unconventional and roguish."

"Unconventional and roguish?" Mara raised an eyebrow. "So being associated with us will get Cal to be labeled a rebel?"

The irony was not lost on Luke. Cal Omas had fought in the Rebel Alliance, where unconventional and roguish behavior were often encouraged and praised in the face of the mightier Imperial war machine. Now that the New Republic was an official government, however, such behavior wasn't exactly a positive aspect.

"More or less." Luke smiled.

"Speaking of rebels. Let's say we get a government that will work with the Jedi. What becomes of the Insiders?"

Luke thought for a moment, then shook his head. "We don't go public with the Insiders under _any _condition. We don't tell Cal, even if he wins. The Insiders are our reserve, the people we can trust. It remains our secret."

Luke began to pour a glass of water when a lightning-bolt sensation rocked his body. _Anakin!_

The water glass fell to the floor, shattering, as a feeling of dread and apprehension filled him.

Luke didn't notice the shards of glass or Mara's concerned stare. A chill ran through his spine.

_Now an era ends, _he thought.

"And a dark rise begins." The words left his lips of their own volition. And even as he spoke, he realized that he didn't know the place, from all the systems and stars in the universe, from whence the words had come.

**|-()-| Chapter End |-()-|**

A\N: So begins the Destiny's Way/Ylesia mash up. Those little flaps of the butterfly's wings that occurred due to Anakin's survival are starting to make their presence felt in big ways. Ganner is off for a fun filled adventure with the Imperials, one of the benefits of being not-dead. Luke is being pressured out of power. Jacen's not a traumatized, beard-wearing Force mystic straight out of Coruscant. Tahiri's commanding her own squadron. The Freed Ones are growing in number and will soon factor in to several twists in this story. Jaina's making out with Jag. All the while, Tarc and Taan have the task of trying to stop a Corellian/Ylesian alliance.

I got the idea of Barefoot Squadron from the e-book Ylesia, where it's mentioned in all of one sentence that Tahiri had been given her own squadron to command which had been named Barefoot in her honor.

It'll still be two more chapters before Anakin and Tahiri meet again...

Darksabre: Luke-Anakin confrontation will occur not in this portion but later in the Force Heretic series as certain character arcs are drawn to a close (in more ways than one). Ahsoka's little finger-painting in blood moment was inspired by a piece of fanart I've seen drifting around the internet, where an adult Ahsoka has just taken out a group of stormtroopers, and her name is written on the wall in blood. Ahsoka's getting stabbed by elder Anakin story while pleading with 'Skyguy,' was inspired by a one-shot fanfic on this site (unfortunately I read it so long ago I forgot the name) where she is killed as a result of that stab. Rex's fate, I'll leave it up to people's head canon. Oh, and you don't need to translate your Mando'a when you review. _Ni ru'hibira Mando'a par_ a latter part of this story, so I know what you're saying. _Vor'e par cuyi_ _solus be ner jatne_ _cyar'tomade _=). I really look forward to your long and detailed reviews/feedback every chapter.

Well, the story's about a third of the way done. Next chapter, next week. As usual, please review if you so desire. I greatly appreciate all of your feedback and support.

For those interested, the deleted scenes are next. There will be up to three deleted scenes per chapter, every other chapter, complete with a small explanation of those scenes between the different snippets. Kind of like a director's commentary =).

_**Deleted Scenes:**_

_So, there are two snippets for today's Deleted Scenes. Both take place during the Dark Journey portion of this story. The first is a small bit of dialogue between Zekk and Kyp, and the second is an Alema-centric action scene. Hope you enjoy them._

***cut**cut***

Standing in the gentle glow of the afternoon Hapan sun, Zekk leaned against the balcony railing, absently watching the glinting flashes of gold as the sunlight played off the transparasteel windows of the capital city. The soft wind ruffled stray strands of his dark hair and the sleeves of his standard Jedi tunic, but he paid no attention to it. His mind was distracted by other things.

For one, the feelings of his childhood friend unnerved him. Jaina's fury was nearly palpable, a powder keg ready to go off at the slightest of provocation. It wasn't ordinary anger, but a dark, deep rooted feeling that neared hatred. He knew that a part of it stemmed from the helplessness and frustrations she herself was feeling, but even still, he worried for her. He had been there, on the Yuuzhan Vong vessel, when Jaina had killed the Vong commander with Sith lightning. Had seen the almost sadistic smile on her face as the Vong's fried body lay twitching on the ground.

A gloved hand curled tightly around the railing. She was falling and he couldn't find the words to help her.

"Finally, someone not fretting over Anakin's trial," the voice of Kyp Durron interrupted Zekk's musings.

"Master Durron?" Zekk greeted politely. "Can I help you?"

"Not really. Just wondering why you're out here on the roof when everyone else is running in circles over Anakin and Tahiri."

"Thinking," Zekk shrugged in answer. "Why are you out here?"

"Planning," Kyp replied, resting on the same railing a short distance from Zekk. "If things go south, the Dozen might need to spring those two. I'll probably get Jaina to help, it's her brother after all."

"The last thing she needs is to be around you," Zekk said sharply.

Kyp raised an eyebrow. "Right now she needs a distraction. Killing Vong and blowing stuff up is perfect for her, don't you think? She never was one to just talk about her feelings."

"So you call letting her go on a rampage a solution, Master Durron?"

"Zekk, I didn't come here to argue," Kyp sighed and turned away, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "We both know how dangerous the dark side is, and how slippery the slope is. Jaina, well, if there is one fault about her is that she cares too much. In the state she is in now, do you really think anything you say to her will make a difference?"

"In the state she's in now, do you really trust her at the helm of an X-Wing?" Zekk parroted.

"Good point," Kyp chuckled dryly. "When it comes to her, I guess you would know her better after all."

At the Jedi Master's comment, however, Zekk's shoulders slumped and the younger Jedi shook his head. "We were close friends once. And every now and then, I see a little bit of the Jaina I once knew. But this war has changed her, changed us all."

"It has," Kyp said solemnly. "But we can't let that fear of change dictate our actions. If we change, for the better or worse, it's because it is the will of the Force, isn't it?"

"The will of the Force, huh?" Zekk pensively focused on a distant building. "I don't really buy that."

"Oh?"

"Jedi aren't meant to be warriors, Master Durron. A Jedi going to war, actively trying to kill another, is in contradiction to everything we are taught. Fighting in self-defense is one thing, but when we step over that line, where does that leave us?"

"I understand what you are saying, Zekk," Kyp closed his eyes as a flicker of emotion flashed across his features. "But it's thinking like that that actually led me to form the Dozen. Why should the Jedi wait for a threat to come to them? Why not seek it out and eliminate it before it becomes something more? The Vong were annihilating whole populations, the Republic's fleets were being pushed back in every part of the galaxy. When do you think the Jedi should have stepped in? When we were the only ones left? In addition to our oaths to not give into our anger or hatred, we also promised to protect the people of this galaxy the best we could. As far as I'm aware, that part of the oath is still in effect, even during galactic invasions."

"Then what should we do about Jaina? I doubt Hapes will survive if they convict her brother."

"That's partially why I wanted to get him and Tahiri out of here," Kyp replied wryly.

***cut**cut***

_When I first came up with the idea of putting Anakin on trial, I had no idea where I wanted to go with it, much less how to end it. There are several alternate versions of the trial, some which unfortunately didn't get saved. (In one such version of the trial—unfortunately not saved—after Alema testifies, she and Jaina get into a brief lightsaber duel outside the courthouse. It's ended when Luke steps in and confiscates their sabers). The first snippet was from one such alternate version of the trial. Although I actually like the dialogue between Kyp and Zekk in this scene, I didn't like where my mind and writing was taking the plot, so this scene was nixed._

_Similar to my ideas for the trial, I had many versions of what occurred when the Ni'Korish launch the opening salvo of their coup. The initial coup, however, was very different to what ended up in the story. Rather than a trial, the original plan was to have multiple assassination attempts on our favorite NJO Jedi only a day after they arrived from Myrkr. (In one scene I had, Jaina and Zekk use the Force to rip apart a tank firing on Anakin's med-center. And in another, Teneniel dies during the attack). I later gave up on the idea of an action packed coup in favor of a more politically charged trial, but then re-added the coup as a way to end the trial. Odd how that worked out. _

_The last snippet for today occurs in place of Alema seeing her sister above the lake. Instead, she wakes up and begins to think about her relationship to Anakin and how she followed him into Myrkr, and how he led her out. Her thoughts take her on an aimless walk through the Hapan palace, where she suddenly senses danger. _

***cut**cut***

Alema emerged from her musings to realize that she had no idea where she was. The ceiling-high windows that ran down the length of the corridor she was in let in the afternoon light, giving the entire area a warm feeling. The scent of bacta and antiseptics was prominent, leading to the conclusion that she was most likely in a medical wing. The medical wing where Tahiri was recovering, to be exact. Surprised at first, she soon realized why when she felt a deep disturbance in the Force emanating from Tahiri's room.

Without a second thought, Alema sprinted down the corridor, passing door after door, until she reached, and then pressed, the appropriate door panel. The doors refused to grant her access. She tried again, but achieved the same result. With a frustrated snarl, mixed with the happy knowledge that she would soon be ridding the galaxy of more lowlifes, Alema activated her lightsaber.

The resounding clang of the door as it hit the floor caused the occupants of the room to spin around in surprise. There were five figures in her immediate vision, all armed with heavy repeaters and slug-throwing weapons. All were aimed in her direction.

"Mercenaries or Peace Brigadiers?" Alema said in a light, sultry voice. She evaluated the red uniforms worn by the heavily armed men with some interest. When the five quickly moved for cover, Alema saw an additional two others in the back of the room. Both were in the process of removing an unconscious Tahiri from her bacta tank. "Big mistake."

Blaster fire immediately erupted, but the Twi'lek Jedi was already moving. Deflecting the first few shots back towards their origins, Alema whirled about and cleaved through a medical droid, catching the mercenary who had been hiding behind it. A laser managed to score a glancing hit on her arm, but Alema ignored it. She had endured pain far worse than that. Retaliating, she held out her hand and pasted three of her attackers against the far wall with a wave of Force energy. The small room didn't necessarily allow for much maneuvering, but the lithe Twi'lek spun about with her blade flashing, like a trained dancer. One of the remaining attackers found his weapon cut in two, shortly before a lightsaber split him in two. Another continued to fire, backpedalling as he did so. Right up until he backed into a wall. His weapon was pulled from his hand, and he soon found himself staring into the hypnotic eyes of his Twi'lek attacker. The snap-hiss of a lightsaber activating was the last noise he heard before he was beheaded.

Breathing heavily, Alema turned to face the final mercenary. The man had fully removed Tahiri from the tank and now held a vibroblade to her throat. Backing up against the nearest wall, the man snarled.

"Drop the saber, Jedi, or your friend here loses her head."

"Go ahead," Alema said, keep her blade up. "You kill her and I get to comfort her grief stricken boyfriend."

The plan obviously not going the way he had expected, the mercenary pressed the blade against Tahiri's neck even harder as he snarled, "I'm not playing any games here! Drop the lightsaber, now!"

"You do realize that you're not leaving this place alive?" Alema continued, stalking the trapped merc predatorily. Her lekku rippled in warning as the man made a small cut on Tahiri's throat. "Oh, and if you kill her, there really will be nothing to stop me from killing you, painfully."

"You're bluffing! Jedi won't ever do anything to endanger their friends."

"That assumes I _am_ one of those Jedi-do-gooders," Alema replied dangerously, her lekku twitching in agitation. "You see, I stopped believing in the 'Jedi way' the moment the Force failed my sister. It's just your luck that you happen to run into the one person who will kill you no matter what you do."

"That's it! I'll…"

What the man was going to do would never be known. With deadly accuracy, Alema had hurled her lightsaber. The blade caught the man in the center of his head, killing him instantly. The deadman's switch deactivated the blade and both the saber and the man collapsed to the ground. Tahiri too would have fallen had Alema not caught her with the Force. Moving to her side, Alema supported the younger teen's weight and sagged heavily against a bank of medical equipment.

"I suppose you won't believe it when you wake up and find out that I saved your life," Alema muttered to the unconscious form of Tahiri. The blaster wound on her arm made itself known, so Alema shifted her weight. In the distance she could hear the rapid boot-falls of a security team responding to the gunfire. Though the response of the security teams seemed delayed, that was through no fault of their own. Alema's entire engagement had lasted less than ten seconds. Looking around at the decimated medical room, Alema shrugged at Tahiri. "Not even sure I believe it myself."

As Alema sat on the floor cradling Tahiri, she felt more spikes of danger resonate through the Force.

"I hope the others have just as much fun as I did."

The first of the security team to arrive froze when he reached the sheared-apart doorway. The sight inside wasn't all that better. Blaster marks and indentations from slug hits covered every wall. Equipment lay in shambles across the floor and medical consoles. Bodies also lay strewn every which way, the most gruesome of the deaths right in the center of the room.

"It's about time you got…" Alema trailed off. The security all wore the same red uniforms worn by the ones she had just gotten rid of. Carefully putting Tahiri behind a heavier piece of equipment, Alema then stood once more. Eyeing the dozen or so men with a feral grin, she summoned her lightsaber back to her hand and activated it. "Great, a real workout. Your buddies were a good warm up."

Blaster-fire filled the air once more, lighting up the medical room in a sickening, green hue as the screams began once more.

***cut* *cut***

Yes, the scene in the story was based off of this snippet… See you all next week.


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-Two**

**|-()-||-()-|**

Jaina Solo stood on the bridge of a Yuuzhan Vong frigate, surrounded by Yuuzhan Vong. Such a situation would have normally meant a pitch battle with lightsaber and amphistaff as she fought her way to freedom. This was not the case. The Yuuzhan Vong around her were 'Freed Ones,' Shamed Ones who had renounced the Supreme Overlord and pledged their services to the Jedi; Tahiri and Anakin specifically.

Just thinking about her younger brother made Jaina smile. After countless months of niggling worries and fears for his safety, he had returned with Alema in tow. To say that she had been shocked and concerned by his appearance was an understatement. Whatever baby-fat he once had was gone, leaving him stick-thin with sinewy muscle. More accurately, he had looked like a walking, pale-skinned skeleton. Questions as to where he had been were frustratingly answered with a shrug and the words 'we were training.'

One thing was clear, however, Anakin was different.

He was more confident in some aspects. Whatever doubts he had once had about his decision-making abilities appeared to have been settled during his excursion. The amount of power he just seemed to radiate was much more than before. It was as if he had come to an understanding with himself. No longer feared what laid in store for him.

He was more insecure in others. Her sibling-bond with him was much more muted than before. Jacen had also admitted to feeling a similar dampening effect. It was as if Anakin was blocking them out, or had at least distanced himself from them. The bond was still there, but it was weak to the point where she had to actually focus to feel anything from her younger brother. When asked about how he felt about meeting Tahiri, Anakin had been noncommittal about any reunion; choosing instead to focus on the coming battle that would hopefully end the war.

Jaina shook herself from her thoughts and adjusted her stance onboard the bridge of the _Trickster_. Recent intelligence had suggested that the Supreme Overlord, Shimrra, was going to make an appearance at the library world of Obroa-skai. It was a heavily fortified world, with both ground and orbital forces protecting Yuuzhan Vong priests who were translating the contents of the libraries into their own language. Perhaps Shimrra was arriving to personally review a translated text or inspect the status of his forces. Whatever the reason, Jaina was determined to make sure that Obroa-skai would be the Supreme Overlord's end.

"Yun-Harla." One of the Freed One pilots called out.

"Speak, Falhar," Jaina said.

At Sharr Latt's insistence, Jaina had trained with the fifteen Freed Ones who made up the crew of the _Trickster,_ since shortly after the evacuation of Borleias. Though humans could just have easily been used as a crew for the ship, some of the Freed Ones had once been warriors and already knew the intricacies of how to pilot a Yuuzhan Vong vessel. This allowed them to focus more on strategy and less on learning how to control the craft.

Throughout the few months of training, Jaina had not only become accustomed to her crew's unique view of the universe, she had also grown familiar with them and knew each of their names and backgrounds.

The lone Freed One with shaping experience on the crew was Wryadra. In Jaina's mind, Wryadra was the ship's mechanic; though calling him such would probably have been a grievous insult. He did, after all, hail from a culture where organic shaping and synthetic mechanics were two different fields.

The rest of the _Trickster's _crew was a mix of former warriors and those who had been Shamed from birth. For the most part, and to Jaina's relief, these Yuuzhan Vong saw her more as the avatar of Yun-Harla, and not the actual goddess herself. They did, however, continue the tradition started on Borleias by treating her as if she _was_ the actual goddess. In the end, this just left Jaina wholly confused, since she couldn't tell what was and wasn't an act. She even suspected they conspired to deliberately keep her confused, if the grins on some of their faces were anything to go by.

Falhar was a warrior among the most secular of the crew. A Shaper who had turned vindictive after he ended their relationship had poisoned him and made him Shamed. From that experience, Falhar decided that there were no such things as gods, only Shapers and priests who deceived all Yuuzhan Vong. He was Jaina's second in command aboard the _Trickster_, mostly because he was the only one with experience aboard a frigate-sized Yuuzhan Vong vessel, but he was also a fairly good pilot.

Jaina had acquainted herself with the Yuuzhan Vong vessel, and she would be the first to admit that it had earned her respect. The _Trickster's_ tenacity in battle, its constant desire to live despite the hammering it took from its fellow Yuuzhan Vong vessels, impressed Jaina greatly. It had received several modifications and upgrades while on Borleias, compliments of the followers of Yun-Ne'Shel and Danni Quee. It was why Wryadra was actually a part of the crew because only he seemed to understand how the ship actually worked.

"Yun-Harla," Falhar said, his concentration still on the sensations he was receiving from the cognition-hood. "Your General Farlander is still reporting no contact with the Supreme Overlord's vessel."

_"The Yuuzhan Vong are coming."_ Anakin and Jacen said at the same time; being the only two people who could readily perceive the Vong through the Force.

_"It's a large fleet," _Jacen added through Jaina's comlink. Both her brothers were on different ships within General Farlander's fleet and were the anchors in the battle-meld the present Jedi were using. With the Freed Ones crewing the _Trickster_, Jedi such as Lowbacca and Tesar were now free to pilot their own fighters.

"Great," Jaina smiled faintly. "I was getting tired of waiting."

A few seconds later, the entire ship seemed to shudder as it detected the gravimetric surges that indicated a large fleet dropping out of hyperspace.

One of the Freed Ones watching the blaze-bug niche, the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a sensor network, blinked as it suddenly became a flurry of motion.

"Confirmed Yuuzhan Vong fleet reversion from hyperspace." The Freed One called out, a note of fear in her voice. "Yun-Harla, there are not enough blaze-bugs in the niche to depict them all."

"Relax, Liir." Jaina said. "It's not like we're going to be taking them all on our own. Concentrate on the capital ships for now."

Liir touched the attachment that linked her thoughts to the blaze-bug colony. Immediately, the number of blaze-bugs on the display lessened. Even then, Liir didn't seem all that confident in her next report. "Detection of a Kor Chokk battle station in the center of the fleet. Eight full sized Chuun Ma'arh frigates are escorting. Four fighter carriers also in attendance."

"Detection of the Kor Chokk confirmed," Falhar added, using the _Trickster_'s own senses to perceive the massive station. "If the Supreme Overlord is with the fleet, he will most likely be located on that station."

"Great," Jaina reached over to the subspace communicator that had been installed on the ship and sent a coded message to the _Mon Adapyne_. "Target has arrived. Let's start the party."

**|-()-||-()-|**

The second battle for Obroa-Skai was in full swing, with the New Republic forces determined to reclaim the planet and slay the Supreme Overlord. The ploy to make it appear as if the New Republic fleet had followed the _Trickster _from some other engagement, and were thus unprepared for the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, had been a rousing success. Without hesitation, the Yuuzhan Vong fighters and capital ships streamed forward to aid what they thought was one of their own frigates.

"Goddess," Falhar said sharply, turning towards her even though his sight was still obscured by the cognition hood. "Please advise your General Farlander that there are two yammosks giving orders."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Goddess. This ship is receiving primary orders from the yammosk that the Supreme Overlord has brought with him onboard his Kor Chokk. A secondary pulse from the planet, using a different gravity wave, is reinforcing the orders."

Jaina smiled faintly. "Good job. You may have just saved a lot of lives."

"I live to serve, Goddess." Falhar said modestly.

"Twins Suns Leader to Wraith Leader. My helmsman is picking two, I repeat, two yammosks. Be sure that when you start up the jammers, you account for both of them."

_"This is Wraith Leader. Message understood, Major."_

Jaina waited with baited breath as the two fleets closed in on each other. Falhar was calmly counting down the distance between the fleets, all the while preparing the ship for combat. Just before the fleets entered firing range, Falhar signaled, and Jaina in turn sent a message to both Anakin and Jacen through the Force; _now._

The steady beat of the yammosk jammers aboard the Wraith Squadron vessels went active. At the same time, the New Republic fleet adjusted their course as one. Shimrra's battle station was now the sole target of more than one hundred New Republic craft. And, due to the gravity field of Obroa-Skai, even if the Overlord realized the threat, he wouldn't be able to escape to hyperspace.

Through the Force-meld, Jaina could sense her brothers mentally directing different portions of the fleet, in a way acting like a yammosk for the New Republic forces. The irony made her grin. Everything was going according to plan.

"Yammosk jamming is effective," Falhar reported.

"The capital ships of the Supreme Overlord are in disarray," Liir said.

Jaina couldn't hide her giddiness. In just a few minutes, the Supreme Overlord would be no more. "Okay then, it's time to start tagging ships. Show them the power of Yun-Harla."

"Gladly," Amah, a Freed One in charge of the unique array of weapons installed on the _Trickster_, grinned.

As the _Trickster _flew by several Yuuzhan Vong capital ships, it fired off a small projectile. The projectile itself, a modified dovin basal, wasn't deadly, but what it did had very lethal results. Ships tagged with the dovin basal were immediately identified as an enemy to the Yuuzhan Vong. The _Trickster_ weaved in and out of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, tagging various capital ships with every pass.

The results of their hard work soon paid off. Just when several of the Yuuzhan Vong capital ships began to come about in an attempt to stop the New Republic fleet, members of their _own_ fleet opened fire. This resulted in even more confusion for the Yuuzhan Vong. Not only did they not have the direction provided by the yammosks, they were firing on each other and attempting to stop one and other from rushing towards the Supreme Overlord's battle station.

A feeling of triumph and strength coursed through the battle-meld as the Yuuzhan Vong line collapsed onto itself. Jaina glanced over to Liir and saw a look of sheer amazement on the Freed One's face as she watched blaze-bug after blaze-bug scurry off the grid and back into their niches.

"Goddess, we were commanded to meet up with the battle station." Falhar called out. "We are currently in an escort position. I believe the Supreme Overlord is trying to run."

Jaina's grin was feral. "Ready all weapons."

Though it seemed ridiculous that a single frigate would launch an attack on a very deadly battle-station, the said frigate had maneuvered so that it was alongside the battle-station's primary dovin basal clusters. The _Trickster_ may not be able to completely destroy the battle station, but it could severely decimate its ability to defend itself or go anywhere.

"Weapons ready."

"Open fire!"

The multi-domed, almost mushroom-cluster-like battle-station received a painful jolt as the _Trickster's_ bow blazed with plasma and missiles. Another decoy dovin basal was fired into the heart of the station, and soon the Supreme Overlord's own defenders were firing on it as well. Several New Republic _Republic_-class cruisers joined the fray, unleashing their own brand of hell onto different parts of the floating behemoth.

The _Mon Adapyne_ moved into position alongside the Supreme Overlord's vessel and was blasting apart any of its operational weapons' nodules. The nearly one hundred other New Republic vessels swarmed in through the confused lines of the Yuuzhan Vong forces, their combined firepower enough to raze several planets many times over. And the Supreme Overlord's battle-station was no planet.

The organic mushroom-top domes began to burst apart from the sheer destruction unleashed upon it. The station had been completely isolated from its support. Even as other Yuuzhan Vong vessels tried to come to their master's aid, the New Republic forces moved in to block them.

_"Calling the Hapans in now."_ Jacen said through the comlink.

"Goddess, one of the crafts leaving the Kor Chokk is hailing us," the villip overseer, Rashak announced.

"What do they want?"

"They claim to have the Supreme Commander Komm Karsh onboard and would like to turn him over in exchange for safety."

Even as Jaina felt Tenel Ka's powerful Force-presence announce itself in the battle-meld, she frowned. "Supreme Commander?"

"Yes. Apparently, the Supreme Overlord is still in his Worldship above Yuuzhan'tar. This fleet and the Kor Chokk belongs to the Supreme Commander."

"Wait a minute, if the fleet is the Supreme Commander's, why are his own people willing to give him to us?"

Rashak licked his lower lips and smiled predatorily. "They are not his own people, they are Freed."

Jaina blinked. "You mean to tell me a bunch of Freed Ones decided to kidnap the Supreme Commander, drag him onto an escape ship, and are willing to defect?"

"Indeed."

"And this _isn't_ the Supreme Overlord's fleet."

"It is not."

The ship rocked from the shockwave of the Kor Chokk shattering into many pieces big and small.

Jaina felt her heart sink. "Well, Supreme Commander is still important, right?"

"He is the second commander after Supreme Overlord." Rashak confirmed, he then briefly looked back to the villip. "Goddess, you will need to make a decision quickly, their ship has come under fire from the Hapan people."

Jaina quickly reached for her comlink. "Hapan Battle Dragon, this is Twin Suns Leader. Do not attack that transport. That transport has surrender to us and has a VIP prisoner onboard."

_"Red Jewel copies."_

Jaina exhaled and switched to the frequency of the _Mon Adapyne._ "General Farlander, it looks like the Supreme Overlord wasn't on that ship after all."

_"We were about to relay the same message. How did you know?"_

"A couple of Shamed Ones decided that dying with the ship wasn't what they wanted out of life. They kidnapped its commander and are willing to turn him over to us in exchange for safety. The Hapan Battle Dragon, _Red Jewel_, is currently pacing their transport."

_"So we actually have the enemy commander prisoner?"_

"Yes sir. That was my reaction too."

_"Well, once we wrap things up here, we'll see what we can learn. Looks like your plan worked out pretty well, lack of the Supreme Overlord notwithstanding."_

Jaina smiled and continued to watch blaze-bug after blaze-bug, representing Yuuzhan Vong ships, disappear from the grid. Her plan had worked, she once again had both her brothers, and now they had a Supreme Commander to interrogate. Her day couldn't get any better. "Care to do this again sometime, general?"

_"I'd be more than happy to."_

**|-()-||-()-|**

Tahiri was among the people waiting aboard the _Ralroost_ as the Yuuzhan Vong scout ship, _Quick Renderer_ landed within the hangar. Standing next to her was Admiral Kre'fey himself, his violet eyes glimmering curiously at the alien craft.

The 'tongue' of the craft opened and lowered, and three scarless Yuuzhan Vong emerged. They glanced about the hangar and at the heavily armed contingent that had gathered to greet them.

Tahiri stepped forward and motioned for the others to lower their weapons. As she did, all three Shamed Ones dropped to their knees in supplication and lowered their heads.

"[Yun-Shuno!]"

"[One-Who-Was-Shaped!] "

"[Goddess of Forgiveness!]"

Tahiri shifted uncomfortably. "[Please, rise.]"

All three remained bowed before her, not daring to look up at them.

"I now know how you felt when I did that," Shaeri remarked in Basic, looking slightly embarrassed for the trio.

"You don't say," Tahiri shot back lightly. She then knelt next to one of the Shamed Ones and, while Shaeri translated for the others, Tahiri spoke to the prostrated figure. "[You claim that you are Freed. If the claim is true, then you have the right to look upon me without punishment.]"

Very slowly, timidly, the Yuuzhan Vong, who didn't appear that much older than her, tilted his head upwards. One eye opened, then the other, immediately zeroing in on the three scars on Tahiri's forehead. They squeezed shut with a snap, and he lowered his head. "[I am not worthy to look upon you.]"

Tahiri saw Shaeri relay that message to Zindra and felt nothing but amusement from the older pilot. Some help they were. "[I say that you are worthy. Now will you at least tell me your name?]"

"[I am Ziil.]"

"[Well, Ziil. First, I am not a Goddess,]" Tahiri said. "[So you can stop kneeling before me.]"

Ziil kept himself prostrated before her. "[Surely you are testing me. Yun-Shuno is wise to ensure the loyalty of her followers.]"

"Oh for great talking bantha's sake!" Tahiri groaned, throwing up her hands. "[Ziil. I, warrior! A _Jeedai! _A human! But not a goddess! If I'm cut, I bleed. I can die just like any other person.]"

"[You are Yun-Shuno, the One-Who-Was-Shaped and the One-Who-Shapes.]" Ziil insisted, still not opening his eyes.

Tahiri looked up and scowled at a Shaeri who was very unsuccessful in hiding her enjoyment of the situation while she was relaying the conversation to the others. "I am not going to do this for another three months. You say something."

"As my goddess commands." Shaeri, hiding her laughter, approached and knelt next to Ziil, placing a hand on his back. "[Do not mind our goddess. She can be temperamental at times. In truth, she wants us to think for ourselves and not be blinded by lies. When you come to know her as I have, you will understand her way of thinking.]"

"[Truly the goddess is most wise.]" Ziil agreed.

Tahiri groaned and looked over to the admiral. "They're safe."

"Not from you, apparently," Zindra piped in, invoking smiles from those who had been listening to Shaeri's translations.

"I will assign them temporary quarters for now," Admiral Kre'fey said. He was among those amused by the situation the young teen found herself in. "Once they are settled, we can discuss what occurred on the planet."

"I…answer," one of the Shamed Ones behind Ziil said in broken Basic. "We…planet's yammosk poisoned. Warriors not know when _Jeedai_ attack until too late."

"So they _did_ delay the planetside response," Zindra murmured.

Admiral Kre'fey seemed to enjoy the latest news. "Outstanding. I had to admit, that I had some doubts as to whether the Freed Ones were worth the effort you put into them, Tahiri. But for once I am glad I was mistaken. I'm sure you can prepare a fuller report later. If possible, I want to return to that planet and rid it of its garrison. Yes, I think that's how we can best hurt the Yuuzhan Vong today."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"From the reports of the Yuuzhan Vong defectors, with confirmation from the _Night Eye,_ Levian Three is being used as a hidden resupply and coral-skipper growing facility. It was merely luck that we managed to trace the previous two transports into the system." The Chiss pilot Shawnkyr Nuruodo began the briefing. "Since the Levian System is technically in Yuuzhan Vong controlled space, their superiors did not see the need to assign a large garrison. Rather, the forces in this system rely heavily on their proximity to the much larger fleet that was formerly stationed at Obroa-Skai. With the fleet at Obroa-Skai destroyed, the Levian System is currently very vulnerable."

Zindra took over the briefing with a nod from Shawnkyr. "We can expect any survivors who may have escaped Obroa-Skai, in addition to the garrison within the system. A strike now will prevent the survivors from regrouping and will also deal a drastic blow to their attempts to replenish their coralskipper ranks. There is one planet-side yammosk, whose coordinates have been given to us by the defectors. Both Barefoot and Sapphire Squadrons will fly a quick-strike mission and take it out. Once there is a confirmed yammosk kill, the _Ralroost_ and supporting vessels will jump in system and take it from there."

"What sort of capital ship arrangements should we expect?" Admiral Kre'fey asked.

"From the garrison, three frigates and a cruiser," Zindra replied succinctly. "There will probably be several more coming in from Obroa-Skai."

"The numbers are more than manageable." Admiral Kre'fey nodded, pleased. "We will outnumber them three to one."

"The defectors also noted that a fresh wing of coralskippers were nearing maturity and would be ready for battle within a week. Attacking now should ensure that those fighters never make it off the ground." Shawnkyr said.

"Then I approve of your plan," Admiral Kre'fey said, standing. "General Farlander may have the bragging rights for capturing a high-ranking enemy officer and destroying his fleet, but I will show him that Admiral Kre'fey can hurt the Yuuzhan Vong just as badly."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Our first big mission," Tahiri breathed, sitting in the cockpit of her X-wing.

_"You think the others are ready for it?" _Zindra replied back over the private channel.

"I hope so." Tahiri murmured. She switched channels. "This is Barefoot Leader to Sapphire Leader. Barefoot Squadron is ready and will follow you in."

_"Sapphire Leader acknowledges," _Shawnkyr's professional voice said. _"Engaging hyperdrive now."_

The lone clawcraft in the two squadrons leapt forward, swiftly followed by the rest of Sapphire Squadron.

"Barefoot Squadron, engage hyperdrive." Tahiri ordered, and soon her squadron was chasing after the Sapphires.

The two squadrons emerged mid-system. The Levian System itself only had four planets, all of which were unfit for most life-forms.

Apparently, 'most life-forms' didn't apply to the Yuuzhan Vong.

_"Sapphire Squadron has a nav-lock on Levian Three. Coordinates of the yammosk marked within the targeting computer. Starting our attack run now."_

"Barefoot Squadron, time to run interference," Tahiri called out. "Stick with the Sapphires until the Yuuzhan Vong's welcoming party catches up with us."

_"Roger, Barefoot Leader."_

_"I copy."_

The two squadrons of mixed snubfighters barreled towards the sweltering planet of Levian Three. The planet had a very thick ozone layer which trapped all of the planet's heat, letting none escape. With an atmosphere there was mostly sulfur and nitrogen and soil that was composed mainly of sodium compounds, the planet was truly a text book example of uninhabitable. Their target was on a raised mesa on the northern half of the northern hemisphere.

Already, Yuuzhan Vong vessels were rising to meet the new threat. Emerging from behind the moon Barefoot squadron had used only days earlier, the Yuuzhan Vong ships moved even faster than the New Republic fighters.

_"Lead, this is Seven." _Zindra called in. _"That picket-ship we shot up earlier is back. This time it has a three squadron escort and they're much more organized this time."_

_"Night Eye to Sapphire and Barefoot Squadron. Your escape route has been cut off by two frigates and a damaged Matalok."_

"Let the fun begin," Tahiri said grimly. "Sapphire Squadron, we'll stay with you as long as we can."

_"Acknowledged. You may break cover once we penetrate the upper atmosphere. Approximate ETA to target, ten minutes from my mark…mark"_

Tahiri eyed the incoming Yuuzhan Vong forces with apprehension. From their tight formation, it was clear that they were well coordinated, and very angry. Her squadron continued to follow the Sapphires until the latter squadron disappeared into the swirling clouds of sulfur and methane.

Barefoot Squadron performed a sharp one-eighty turn which put them on a direct course towards the incoming Yuuzhan Vong. Unlike before, however, they now had to face several dozen coralskippers all at once.

"Your main goal is to stay alive, Barefoots. Worry about getting your kill count up later." Tahiri said, as one last piece of advice. "It won't go up if you get yourselves killed."

With that, the battle was on. Rather than engage the Yuuzhan Vong fighters, Barefoot Squadron stayed tantalizingly out of reach. They were just close enough that the coralskipper pilots and the yammosk saw fit to pursue, but far enough that the coralskippers had to work to get firing solutions. They continued to mimic the Yuuzhan Vong fighter formations and actions, further infuriating their foes.

Minutes went by as Barefoot Squadron danced with the overwhelming number of coralskippers. Any time several of the coralskippers tried to break off and go after the Sapphires, two or three Barefoot pilots would open fire and force the Yuuzhan Vong pilots to abandon their course of action. But it was hard to avoid three dozen enemy fighters indefinitely.

Just when the Yuuzhan Vong began to gain the upper hand and corral the New Republic fighters into a kill-zone, they suddenly lost their hyper-efficient coordination and synchronization.

"_Ralroost, this is Sapphire Leader. Confirmed yammosk kill. Sapphires Seven and Ten were killed by heavy anti-air defenses."_

_ "Ralroost to Sapphire Leader, beginning our reversion now."_

Imperial Star Destroyers and Mon Calamari cruisers dropped out of hyperspace directly within Levian Three's gravity well; right on top of the distant Yuuzhan Vong frigates and Matalok cruiser. The three Yuuzhan Vong vessels didn't even stand a chance. A full barrage at point blank range ripped them to shreds and reduced them to floating husks.

Again, the captain of the damaged picket-ship closest to Barefoot Squadron saw that the tide was turning and began a swift run away from the battlefield. It didn't get too far, however, as Zindra and several other Barefoots swooped down and blasted apart its dovin basal and weapon systems. The remaining coralskippers began to scatter, lost without a yammosk and completely alarmed by the full fleet that had just dropped in above them.

The Barefoots and returning Sapphires took full advantage of their confusion and began to pick off coralskippers one by one. More squadrons from the _Ralroost_ joined the fray, completely decimating what was left of the Levian Three garrison.

Then the truly impressive fireworks began. From orbit, the _Ralroost_ and several other cruisers orientated their guns towards the Yuuzhan Vong compound and opened fire. The skies of Levian Three flared incandescently as the atmosphere caught fire. Super-heated lasers the size of trees lanced down and ripped apart the coralskipper facility.

Within seconds, Levian Three was truly an uninhabited world.

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Come to the Dark Side Lounge, we have tasty cook…"

"Master Skywalker," the voice of Kyp Durron came from behind Luke, interrupting the automated advertisement for some sort of sweet, baked good.

"Kyp," Luke greeted. "From that smile, good news from the front lines?"

"General Farlander managed to capture the Vong second-in-command of their fleets," Kyp nodded. "Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin are returning shortly with their prisoner."

"It would be great to see them again," Luke admitted.

"What would be great is if their prisoner lasts long enough. We know that there are probably more than a handful of Vong infiltrators on this planet." Kyp said wryly. "But you didn't summon me to hear me talk about the news, is there something I can do for you?"

The two were standing on one of the balconies outside the shopping district, looking out into the vast oceans of Mon Calamari. The constant sounds of waves crashing may have been soothing at first, but one got used to the sound after a while. Even so, looking out into the vast ocean was much like looking out into space; it reminded one of how small they actually were.

"I know you just got back, Kyp, and I wasn't sure how long you could stay." Luke began. "Though things still have to be settled with the election of the Chief of State, I'd like to formally offer you a place on the new Jedi Council."

Kyp's shock through the Force was not hard to miss. "Are you serious? Me? On the Council?"

"You have the respect of many Jedi, Kyp. And though we have not always agreed, you have had their best interest in mind.

Kyp swallowed and worked his jaw for a couple of moments. "Normally…normally I would be honored, Master Skywalker."

"But?"

Kyp hesitated. "But I don't think I'm the type of person who would be good on a council of any sort. Councils are restricted by various rules and regulations, and I sure as Hoth-is-cold suck with the political aspect of it."

"You have another person in mind." It wasn't a question. Luke could feel Kyp's reluctance to speak his thoughts.

"Anakin," Kyp finally said. "He's young, but he has the ability to lead. Being on the Council will force him to abide by a set of rules, will temper his recklessness. He already has the respect of both Jedi and non-Jedi alike. Unlike myself, he can also play the political games just as well as his mother."

"Anakin?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Why not Jacen or Jaina?"

"Jaina is a warrior, she belongs on the front lines," Kyp said evenly. "She's more like a sword than a politician. You tell her what to do, and she'll accomplish it, damn the odds. "

"And Jacen?"

"If Anakin were still missing or…well if he wasn't around, Jacen would be my next choice. But at the same time, Anakin simply commands more respect than his brother. Though Jacen is cautious and powerful in the Force, no offense, Master Skywalker, but he's a lot like you. He can lead, he can plan, but war is not his strength."

Luke stared out into the rolling waves as he considered Kyp's words. "So you would rather Anakin take the council seat I had planned for you?"

"Unless you have a better candidate," Kyp nodded out of the corner of Luke's eyes. "I'm more like Jaina. I need to be out in the frontlines, not bogged down by bickering and politicking."

Luke exhaled shakily. He wracked his mind for another option, but none came to him. In a way, Anakin's opinions were very similar to Kyp's, so the actual balance of the council wouldn't be disturbed. Then again, Anakin was a few months shy from eighteen, and not a Master. He wasn't even a Knight.

"Kyp, let's say you agree to take the seat temporarily." Luke began slowly

"'Temporarily' would have to be very brief."

"Anakin isn't yet a Jedi Knight, so it would make little sense to have him on the Council ordering full masters such as yourself around, his age notwithstanding. If you can hold the Council Seat until he is ready…"

"Then I can step down and give it to him once he is," Kyp finished slowly.

"The Jedi need to show that they are unified, organized, especially now that they are one of the main issues for the candidates for Chief of State. A full council with Masters and Knights in every seat would show the public that we are together. Anakin can even sit in on a couple of meetings before hand to get the feel of it."

Kyp's expression was neutral as he watched several flying fish dart out of the water. "I understand, Master Skywalker. I may not like it, but I'll agree. I'll temporarily take a council seat, and when Anakin is ready, I will give that seat to him."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Nom Anor was silent as the Supreme Overlord addressed the rest of the Great Council. As a mere attendant, despite his work in infiltrating the galaxy prior to the invasion, he did not even rate a chair in the presence of the Overlord.

Off to the side he could see the high priest of Yun-Yammka, Naazar, still looking proud despite the fact that he had been stripped of his fleet. Their eyes met, and Naazar gave him an intense look of loathing. Nom Anor did not acknowledge the high priest, there would be a time and place for everything.

The Supreme Overlord gestured, and his familiar, the Shamed One Onimi began the meeting.

"Great lords of all, whose feats are so renowned

Your strength undeniable, your logic sound.

I hope I will not leave you with a thirst

For any more than this simple verse."

Onimi's mismatched eyes scanned the crowd as he stood straight and nobly, as if he was deserving of their respect. Not that anyone would say otherwise. As the pet of the Supreme Overlord, Onimi enjoyed both his protection as well as much more liberties than a normal Shamed One would have. In fact, the Supreme Overlord seemed to delight in the discomfort Onimi caused his subordinates.

After the pause, Onimi raised his arms and performed a dance that displayed the assortment of rags that covered his body.

"Permit me to recite just one more ode

To vestments new, and to history old.

For like my lord, I glory in

My garments made of foemen's skin."

Shimrra put an end to the Shamed One's antics and the true meeting began. First up was the chastisement of Tsavong Lah. Nom Anor rather enjoyed the sight of Tsavong squirming and sweating under the browbeating he was receiving from the Supreme Overlord.

"Do not assume that I am a fool!" Shimrra barked. "You have won your victories by sending your troops over a rampart of our own dead! Even High Priest Naazar had the sense to withdraw when his yammosks were destroyed. How do you intend to replace the casualties you have incurred?"

Again, Nom Anor silently gloated as Tsavong Lah was taken down a peg in front of the gathered leadership of the Yuuzhan Vong. Tsavong's insistence that he would win more victories only seemed to make a deeper grave for himself.

"The enemy that has captured Komm Karsh and wiped out his fleet was hardly _broken_ as you say. And may I remind the Warmaster that Komm Karsh's fleet was our sole strategic reserve? Even now Komm Krash's garrisons are falling one by one, three yorik-et seed fields have been laid to waste, the Mataloks and Chuun M'arh we had growing in the Kroctar system were attacked just this very morning. From this point, moving any warrior to strengthen one force will weaken another. "

Tsavong Lah kept his eyes to the ground like a crècheling being berated by a teacher.

"Our forces will break off offensive operations for the present," Shimrra said. "We may resume the offensive once we conclude a reorganization that brings more warriors into the field."

The rest of the meeting carried on in a similar fashion. Despite Tsavong's glowing assessment of the war, numerous set-backs and unforeseen complications were listed. From a machine that could jam the yammosk's ability to communicate with the rest of the fleet, to a temporary measure to turn slaves into soldiers to fill the ranks of their depleted forces. Nom Anor's superior, Yoog Skell, reported about the movement of the New Republic government, then had Nom Anor report on the intricacies of their election for a new leader.

"My agents have also confirmed that the New Republic is moving Komm Krash to Mon Calamari as we speak," Nom Anor concluded.

"And there is still no word on _how_ Komm Krash came to be in their hands?" Shimrra said darkly, his imposing figure causing Nom Anor to swallow fearfully.

"I…I wished to follow up a few reports before speaking them, my lord."

"Speak them now!"

"Yes Great One!" It took all of Nom Anor's strength not to fall back on his rear as Shimrra stood. "Great One, I mean no disrespect to Komm Krash or the others here, but my sources are saying that Komm Krash was captured by Shamed Ones who have defected to the…"

"It is impossible!" Yelled one of the members of the Great Council. "Impossible for Komm Krash to be subdued by mere Shamed Ones. You must lie!"

"Truly," High Priest Jakan shouted, just as loud. "The gods have abandoned the Shamed Ones!"

"Yet the _Jeedai_ who call themselves Yun-Harla and Yun-Shuno have a small army of them," High Priest Naazar spoke up, his voice level and calm. "Supreme One, may I address the council of my findings?"

Shimrra nodded curtly, and Nom Anor let out a breath of relief, sagging when the man's eyes cast about to the priest of Yun-Yammka. "Speak."

"Since you assigned me my task, Great One, I have uncovered a plot most interesting. In fact, I should thank Nom Anor for recommending me for this task as it has opened my eyes considerably."

"Get to the point, High Priest."

"Yes, of course," Naazar clasped his hands in front of him as he moved to the center of the chamber. "Members of this Great Council, what Nom Anor said is no lie. If his reports say that Shamed Ones have captured Komm Krash, then it is most likely true. Six months ago, I was assigned a special mission from the Supreme Overlord himself, to root out a growing heretic movement among the Shamed Ones."

Murmurs filled the chamber, and Nom Anor grew suspicious. It was unlike a Yuuzhan Vong to praise another without some sort of cost involved. Though he continued to listen, he waited for the sharp end of the coufee to lash out.

"Though I have yet to find their leaders, I have interrogated enough Shamed Ones to understand their movement. The Shamed are indeed conspiring against us. The _Jeedai _Jaina Solo and the One-Who-Was-Shaped have taken upon themselves the titles of Yun-Harla and Yun-Shuno. They portray themselves as our goddesses so that the Shamed Ones will have someone else to look to, to believe in. Due to Tsavong Lah's incompetence, and the loss of his father at Borleias, Shamed Ones have been flocking to these heretical movements by the hundreds."

Tsavong Lah's eyes flashed murderously and he took a step forward. A warning glance from the Supreme Overlord was all it took to cow the Warmaster into submission.

"On Yuuzhan'tar alone, I estimate that at least three out of ten Shamed Ones in every field, damutek, and ship, harbor some sympathies to this heretical order. The numbers increased since the incursion of Jedi nearly three months ago. As to why this is so? I managed to find and capture two of the Shamed they have left on Yuuzhan'tar and have learned that they were from the captured Domain Kraal base on Borleias, left here to foment rebellion."

The murmurs grew to shouts of fear and denial as the very idea of a Shamed One uprising was unthinkable. The shouts were interrupted by a maddened giggle from Onimi.

"Oh when the ground is rocked, those above are shaken.

By the lies of the _Jeedai, _the foundation was taken.

Do brave warriors and Shapers alike

Truly fear a toothless Shamed One's bite?"

Shimrra once again silenced Onimi and towered over the Great Council. "Onimi, wretched as he is, has a point. The Shamed have no weapons, no ships, no leadership. What is needed is a show of force to remind them of their place. Let it be known that three out of ten Shamed One from every damutek shall be put to a public, torturous death for the heretical actions of their brothers and sisters. There will be no wide-spread investigation. Heresy is a contagion that is best stopped early. Shamed Ones who come forward to inform their superiors about other Shamed Ones suspected of harboring such thoughts shall be rewarded greatly. The _Jeedai_ are not gods. All those who witness the suffering of those dying will realize that the _Jeedai_ will not come and rescue them. That the _Jeedai_ are the true blasphemers who have led them astray. If this movement were in the background, underground, I would have waited until after the war, to minimize the disruption to our ranks. But, it is clear that this must be stopped before there are any more Komm Karsh's. The Yuuzhan Vong who fight against us shall be treated as one of our enemy."

"Well spoken, Supreme One," Naazar inclined his head. "But it is not just the Shamed Ones who carry these heretical thoughts. My investigations have revealed that as far away as places such as Drubillion, workers and Shamed Ones are meeting together to perform rituals to the _Jeedai. _A common topic of discussion among the lower ranking warriors is whether or not the _Jeedai_ are divine. Jaina Solo and the One-Who-Was-Shaped are but two of the divinities that are being worshiped. Heretical Shapers and their attendants have begun to see Anakin Solo as Yun-Ne'Shel. While others have started to worship his brother, Jacen Solo, as Yun-Yammka. Other Jedi are beginning to receive their own names, their own cults. You might be able to scare some into submission by killing many, Supreme Overlord, but these heretical thoughts have already spread like a wildfire throughout this galaxy."

The Great Council was silent at Naazar's announcement, and his immediate superior, Jakan, looked uncomfortable. Naazar had more or less just said that the Supreme Overlord's plan would fail, was short sighted and naïve. Though the priest caste had avoided most of the negativity during the war, this incident was bound to bring the attention of the Supreme Overlord onto them.

"And why is it that you are coming to me with this news now, then?" Shimrra said murderously.

"Your grace," Naazar lowered his head. "My life is forfeit, but certain members of this council did not want me to bother you with what they considered a trivial matter. It is because the Shamed Ones are seen as lesser Yuuzhan Vong that the heretics have managed to operate and grow to such numbers."

"It sounds like the priests have failed in their duty then," called out Yoog Skell.

"Indeed," the Master Shaper, Ch'Gang Hool agreed. "But it is also the fault of the warrior class for allowing such beliefs to populate. If the warriors had achieved absolute victories and were as successful as Tsavong Lah wishes they were, then the Shamed Ones would have no reason to believe that the _Jeedai_ are gods."

"And what of the Intendant Caste?" Roared Tsavong, unable to keep his silence any longer. "It is the duty of the Intendant Caste to ferret out such threats. To see that those who conspire against the Yuuzhan Vong are made examples of. Why is it that a disgraced High Priest, who lost three yammosks at Hapes, had to come forward with this report?"

"Enough!" Shimrra roared, his presence becoming suffocating in an instant. "My initial plan stands. The Shamed Ones will be made an example of. Once the war is over, an investigation shall then commence of the workers and warriors. Now, I have heard of the mistakes made by the warriors, the priests, and the Intendants, all of which has prolonged this war. Ch'Gang Hool, you were quick to lay blame on the Intendants. Might I ask how goes the worldshaping of Yuuzhan'tar?"

**|-()-||-()-|**

Ganner Rhysode let out a whistle as he ran his hand along the solid gold plating of the sink located inside the deluxe _Lambda_-class shuttle he, Han, and Leia were currently in. Since arriving in system, the Imperial Remnant had gone out of their way to impress them. 'The Empire,' Ganner mentally corrected. From what he had seen, they certainly didn't look like the remnant of anything.

The _Millennium Falcon_ had been directed to dock with a Super Star Destroyer, guided through a wall of a dozen or so Imperial Star Destroyers and hundreds of fighters in parade formation. Landing within the Super Star Destroyer's largest hangar bay, the three of them were again treated to another example of Imperial military power. Row upon row of stormtroopers, officers clad in black and olive green uniforms, as well as even more TIE fighter pilots, stood at attention. With all that, the military band that had drummed as they had walked to the shuttle seemed relatively wimpy. For Ganner, the scene had needed a much more rousing score, something with a full string orchestra and blaring horns, rather than the steady beat from the handful of drummers they had recieved. But he was definitely impressed by everything else nonetheless.

The leather-lined seats in the passenger compartment of the shuttle were a dark black that contrasted nicely with the gold fixtures all around them. He accepted a chilled drink from the military aide and shook his head in disbelief.

"These guys got sure know how to make a statement," Ganner chuckled, raising his glass to the aide and then towards Vana Dorja. The Imperial spy was on the opposite side of the passenger compartment and far away enough for Han and Leia to converse in low tones without being overheard. Vana arched an eyebrow at Ganner, but did little else.

The shuttle dipped into Bastion's atmosphere and over several long avenues. Ganner looked out a view port, then back to the aide.

"Really? More stormtroopers and fleet personnel?" Ganner motioned to the outside. There were thousands of stormtroopers and fleet officers in formation, all snapping to a crisp salute as the shuttle made a low fly-by. "You Imperials are either very generous for giving us such a greeting; or so bored out of your minds that you could afford to have your entire armed forces greet our little diplomatic mission."

"It is not every day our sworn enemies come to us begging for help," Vana said with a false smile. "If this were one of your New Republic worlds, such an event would be a planet-wide holiday. Well, one of your worlds that hasn't already been conquered by the Yuuzhan Vong."

Ganner matched her false smile. "So, how much tax-payer money has gone into this little display? I'm glad to see that you Imperials are as efficient with your money as ever."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little Jedi head," Vana retorted. "We could easily afford a demonstration thrice this size, but we didn't want to intimidate you."

"How kind of you."

Leia and Han just sighed. Ganner and Vana had been going back and forth with various barbs and verbal jousts the entire trip over. Though they were grateful Ganner had kept Vana out of their hair, they were equally grateful that neither caused a dramatic diplomatic incident.

The shuttle approached the crystalline docking arm that extended out from the top of the solid black marble monolith that was the Imperial Headquarters.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight," the aide said professionally. He touched several controls and the hatch hissed open.

Ganner followed Han and Leia down the crystalline docking arm and into a large glittering room roofed with faceted crystal. Thousands of bright exotic blossoms spilled out of their neat rows all around them in a well groomed arboretum.

"Well, I'll leave the negotiations to the two of you," Ganner nodded to both Han and Leia. "Commander Dorja has said she'd show me the gift shop."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Han said.

"Don't do anything he _would_ do either," Leia said dryly, lightly swatting her husband at his look of mock-hurt. "We're trying to get their help now."

"Don't worry," Ganner grinned broadly. "How much trouble could I possibly get into while walking to the gift shop?"

**|-()-||-()-|**

_Fifteen minutes later_

"'How much trouble could I possibly get into?'" mocked Vana as she and Ganner sprinted through the hallway. "We didn't even get off the turbolift!"

An explosion blew out a wall as they ran past it, sending two unfortunate stormtroopers with them flying over the walkway railing and to the floor several stories below.

"And I suppose that Moff Sarreti's aide being a Vong is my fault too?" Ganner shot back, quickly reaching out and pulling Vana to the wall as a blast bug whizzed by them. The stormtroopers behind them were not as fortunate, and more were blasted through the air.

Vana swore, and the two renewed their chase.

In a way, Vana had a right to be peeved. A Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator had nearly assassinated a Moff right in front of her, made a mess of the lobby, and then took off running while everyone was still recovering from the concussions caused by the blasts he had detonated. The said infiltrator wouldn't have even done anything had Ganner been a bit more inconspicuous with his staring. Then again, Ganner thought, maybe she was more upset that her Imperial government wasn't as impervious to the war as they thought they were. He didn't see why she was so surprised. The Yuuzhan Vong had infiltrated the New Republic government in the time leading up to their invasion. It only made sense that they would already have an advance team to inform the Vong leadership of the Empire's decisions.

"Watch it!" This time it was Vana who pulled Ganner to the side. The stormtroopers behind them seemed to have learned from last time and likewise dodged the spinning explosive bug.

"How many does that guy have with him?" Ganner said in disbelief.

"That piece of Rebel scum is heading towards the vehicle hangar," Vana swore, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Ganner protested.

Vana quirked an eyebrow as they ran. "So you do."

Another squadron of stormtroopers caught up with them as they reached the doors to the vehicle hangar.

"Gary," Vana acknowledged the lead trooper, who saluted sharply in turn. "Captian, there is one perpetrator, a Yuuzhan Vong agent according to our Jedi guest. Armed and dangerous."

"We'll go in first, ma'am." The trooper said, motioning to the rest of his squad.

"How can you tell them apart in that armor?" Ganner whispered as Gary led his troopers ahead.

"A good Imperial Agent never reveals her secrets," Vana whispered back. "But in this case, his wife makes him take a holo of his daughter with him to work and its dangling from his utility belt."

Gary and the squadron of stormtroopers filed into through the doorway with weapons at the ready. Only a second later heavy blaster fire rang out. There was the sound of a speeder engine roaring, and the weapon's fire fell silent. Gary scampered back through the door as the rest of his squad was plastered along the side of the wall by the speeder now commandeered by the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator.

Both Vana and Ganner saw the infiltrator glare at them from the cockpit of the speeder, his ooglith masquer half burned away by a blaster shot, before the infiltrator reversed course and shot out of the open bay.

"Let's go!" Vana yelled to the rest of the troopers, and they all poured into the hangar.

Ganner followed her into a sleek black speeder with gold trim. "Nice ride."

"The Empire pays its citizens well," Vana quipped, pulling on a safety harness. "I assume you had a similar vehicle back on Coruscant?"

"This is yours? I really do need to talk to Master Skywalker about hazardous duty pay," Ganner grumbled, ignoring her quip about Coruscant.

Vana gunned the speeder's engines, and it shot out of the hangar after the infiltrator's own speeder. Behind them, three more speeders followed, all filled with stormtroopers.

"The infiltrator probably has a way off the planet," Ganner said seriously. "If he can't make it to his ship, he'll try to cause as much damage as possible?"

"Can you tell where he's going?"

"No, I can't sense the thoughts of a Yuuzhan Vong through the Force."

"Then we'll have to handle this with the usual Imperial efficiency," Vana said calmly. She reached over and activated a comlink. After speaking several words, she closed the connection.

"What was that about?"

"You'll see." Vana said smugly. "Open the compartment on your right and hand me the pen."

Ganner tilted his head, but obeyed.

With one hand still controlling the speeder, Vana aimed the pen at the vehicle they were pursuing. They continued to follow the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator's speeder through traffic, but their pace wasn't as frantic. The Yuuzhan Vong's speeder was gradually gaining ground. Vana, however, didn't seem to be in any hurry to catch up.

"Errr…Commander Dorja?" Ganner said. "I don't mean to point out the obvious but he's getting…Great Flaming Jawas!"

A missile had streaked out of the sky and promptly blew apart the Yuuzhan Vong and his speeder. The explosion was deafening, shattering windows and leaving a glowing fireball in the sky for several seconds. The pieces of the speeder rained down in a flaming hail, scattering on the street below.

"Yes?" Vana said, twirling the item she had called a pen in-between her fingers.

"Fried." Ganner finished, watching as a TIE-Bomber waggled its wings at them as it flew by overhead. "You carry a missile-guiding laser-pointer in your speeder?"

"A good Imperial Agent has to be ready for any occasion." Vana turned their speeder back around.

"But what about interrogating him, finding if he has any allies?"

"That's what you're for," Vana said. "It is clear that you were able to sense something wrong with him the moment you saw him. You are fortunate that this event occurred in front of Moff Sarreti. He is one of the Moffs who has been more vocal in his support of an alliance with your government. The attempt on his life will help sway the others Moffs into his way of thinking much more effectively than the negotiations going on at the top of the Imperial Headquarters."

"It sounds like you're asking me to stay." Ganner remarked.

"You would be a valuable asset to the Empire," Vana said objectively. "At the very least you can ensure that there are no further Yuuzhan Vong agents within the Imperial Headquarters. It would also be a sign of good faith on the part of your government, to let a Jedi of your media-created fame work alongside our government. We are willing to help your government after all, it's only fair they do something for us as well."

"And since when did you become a politician?"

"I'm not," Vana motioned to the ear-piece she had put in during the chase. "I am simply relaying Moff Sarreti's orders and trying to phrase it as a request. You New Republic types tend to get touchy about being ordered around by Imperials."

"So Moff Sarreti wants me to stay?"

Vana nodded. "No matter what Han and Leia Solo accomplish with the Supreme Commander, at the very least the New Republic would have partial support from the Moffs if you stay."

"Great," Ganner said wryly. He knew it was an offer the New Republic couldn't refuse. "I just got an all-expenses-paid vacation to the heart of the Imperial capital."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Under the pretense of helping to load cargo crates that would later be transported up to the growing Peace Brigade fleet, Tarc carefully watched as two _Lambda_-class shuttles landed alongside a much larger _Sentinel-_class shuttle on the tripartite landing pad set up specifically for their arrival. Being only several meters away from the landing pad, Tarc was forced to raise his arm to protect himself from the clouds of dust the landing thrusters kicked up.

Once all was still, however, Tarc was now naturally camouflaged in the Ylesian soil. He edged closer to the landing pad, watching as the Peace Brigade delegation led by Viqi Shesh stood nearby.

The landing ramps lowered, and the Corellian delegation emerged. Viqi Shesh stayed where she was, letting the delegation come to her.

"Diktat, it is an honor," Viqi said politely. "I trust your trip went well?"

"Yes, yes." The Corellian politician replied amicably. "And I must say, I was most impressed with the fleet I saw in orbit. Some of my party had some misgivings about the capabilities of the Peace Brigade. I shall take great delight in proving them wrong."

"Over the past couple of months, reforming the Peace Brigade Navy has been a high priority of my own," Viqi agreed, sounding as if his flattery meant everything to her. "I told the Supreme Overlord personally that the Peace Brigade could never be of use to him in the state it had been in. I now have his utmost confidence in turning the Peace Brigade into a viable ally."

"Which is why, of course, the people of Corellia are greatly interested in this treaty," the Diktat smiled like a used-speeder salesman. "The prosperity this will bring for us all will make the both of us heroes."

"'Hero' is a little too much for me," Viqi said with a modest shake of her head. "I prefer to see myself as just someone with a vision, who can lead our peoples into a new era."

"It is such a good thing our visions coincide with each other."

"Yes, it is." Viqi motioned to the lizard-like beasts. "Out of respect for the Yuuzhan Vong, we have done away with speeders. I hope you are not too offended at having to travel on these things?"

"Of course not," the Diktat grinned, though his response might have had something to do with the dozen or so Yuuzhan Vong standing guard around the platform. "The Yuuzhan Vong are a great peoples and everyone should be wise enough to respect their traditions."

Tarc brushed himself off and stealthily included himself in the team of slaves unloading the luggage from the shuttles. The pilot of the _Sentinel-class _shuttle noticed him and he paused in fear, waiting for her to raise the alarm. But none was given. In fact, she even winked at him and held up a suitcase for him to take.

"Hi," she said, her voice friendly.

Carefully, Tarc kept to his slave-role and kept his head lowered.

"You have to be the one the Ryn told me to look out for." The pilot said in a lower voice. "The one with 'just the face of a Solo, but no less a hero.' The song was pretty neat."

At that, Tarc's head shot up. "The Ryn told you about me?"

"Uh huh," she took off her pilot's cap and shook loose a long braid of red hair. She held out a hand. "Kirney Slane, of Donoslane Excursions."

"Ummm…Tarc. Of…well…Coruscant I guess."

They both saw one of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors head towards them.

"I have some heavier equipment that the Diktat has ordered me to bring," Kirney said in a louder voice, jerking her head towards the inside of the shuttle and shaking a finger at Tarc. "You will assist me."

Tarc quickly hastened to obey. Once they were both inside the shuttle, Kirney closed the door. "Well, Tarc. Nice to meet you. You are very brave for doing what you are doing."

"I don't really have a choice," Tarc shrugged.

"Everyone has a choice," Kirney replied, sounding a bit wistful for a moment. She then shook her head. "Now, I want you to meet someone else you can trust, another one of my employees."

Tarc looked up and saw another woman emerge from the cockpit. "That sounds like my cue."

"Tarc, meet Danielle Kieran. Danielle, this plucky kid is Tarc."

"Gutsy doesn't begin to describe it," Danielle agreed. The Corellian woman wore Corellian Bloodstripes on a pair of dark-colored pants, with a loose black vest over a tan-colored shirt. A blaster in a worn synthi-leather holster at her hip, completed her outfit. Tarc had to blink, because for a moment, he thought he was looking at a much younger Han Solo from the holovids. Not only did Danielle dress like him, she had very similar features. If Danielle noticed his double-take, she didn't comment on it. "Kirney and I are both here to help make sure this treaty signing doesn't go as planned."

"The last thing the New Republic needs is to fight off the Corellians too," Kirney agreed. "The Ryn were very evasive in communicating what was happening here, do you think you can fill the two of us in?"

Tarc swallowed, glancing back and forth at the two women. Finally, he nodded and began to relay everything he and Taan had been setting up. When he was done, Kirney grinned and patted his shoulder fondly.

"You and this Taan would be an Intelligence expert's dream team. You make a very complicated and dangerous infiltration sound so easy. Danielle and I can definitely work with this."

"How do you plan to stop the treaty signing?" Tarc asked. "Are you going to kill them?"

"Kid," Danielle drawled, her Corellian accent prominent. "Killing people ain't the only way."

"It's our last resort," Kirney agreed. "There are other ways of making sure our beloved Diktat has a very, very, unpleasant stay on Ylesia."

**|-()-| Chapter End |-()-|**

A\N: After an action packed chapter, things calm down for a bit (relatively speaking). Next chapter, plans, reunions, and confrontations. And since there's going to be a deleted scene or two tacked onto it, to keep that chapter's author's note on the shorter side, here's what you can look forward to two chapters from now.

Chapter twenty-four will have the gang hiding out at the Shelter (that place in the Maw constructed by Lando's people for those apprentices 16 years of age or younger who aren't fortunate enough to be Tahiri) star in their own chapter. They will be making reoccurring, mostly minor, appearances from there on out—this being the _New_ Jedi Order and all. The apprentices include: Bazel, Natua, Yaqeel, Seff, Valin, Jysella, Sannah, and Doran.

Darksabre (_response may contain minor spoilers for later chapters, you have been warned_ =)): to respond to your review point by point. 1. Trista and Taryn return for an original fun filled adventure with their favorite Jedi later in the story 2. I loosely follow the events of the first book in the Force Heretic trilogy when it comes to the Imperials…very loosely, see number one. 3. I wanted to show Tahiri's growth and for Tahiri to gain a little independence from Anakin's very big shadow. Vong Girl's no longer the plucky sidekick. 4. This chapter is only the beginning of the Freed One's rise. 5. Tarc definitely has the not so fun job of trying to subvert an army of crazed fanatics, luckily he has help now. Taan's character arc has only just begun… 6. Anakin is getting along with his siblings…for now. I'll leave Jaina's promises to Jag to your imagination. 7. Anakin isn't the perfect hero, he definitely has his faults, and they'll get him into some trouble. 8. Don't worry, none of the Solo-Skywalker clan is slated to die in _this_ story…Oh, _bal _there _ven_'_cuyi_ _ori'shya shi_ '_kisol Mando'ade_' …_Ke nu'jurkadir sha Ori'ramikade _=).

Weekly updates still apply…insert my usual spiel about reviewing if you so desire.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-Three**

**|-()-||-()-|**

Anakin Solo inhaled deeply as he took in the salty breeze of the Mon Calamari ocean air. There was a cool, calmness about the planet that just allowed him to relax after a harrowing past few months.

"That was nice of General Farlander, giving the three of us leave like that." Jaina said, leaning over a railing and letting the wind catch her long brown hair. "But I kind of miss the _Trickster_ and my X-wing."

"Didn't our uncle say something about meeting up with mom and dad?" Anakin asked.

Their arrival on Mon Calamari was more hush hush than anything. They had turned over their prisoner to the Intelligence operatives, were hustled away for a debriefing, then finally welcomed back by both Mara and Luke. More questions, most of them directed towards Anakin, and then his stomach growled and they were treated to the finest of Mon Calamari cuisine. After a very relaxing night's rest, they were contacted by Luke to inform them of their parents' return to the planet. It was why they were waiting just outside one of the more private marinas, staring out into the ever-moving ocean.

"They're supposedly coming back from negotiations with the Imperials," Jacen said, playing with several fish that had come up to the pier.

"Ganner went with them," Jaina informed her younger brother.

"Ganner?" Anakin's eyebrows shot up.

"The guy you made in charge of Jedi-media relations," Jaina said dryly.

"I know who Ganner is," Anakin said good-naturedly. "But why did he go with mom and dad?"

"He didn't have anything better to do?" Jaina shrugged.

"Besides, his ego hasn't gotten him killed yet. Have you watched the Battle of Palanhi?"

"Haven't exactly had time to browse a holovid store," Anakin pointed out.

"You don't have to. It's been all over the HoloNet. Well, that and the Battle of Borleias. Go to the Galactic Star's channel. They alternate in showings ever few hours on the weekends."

"The Galactic Star?" Thinking, Anakin rubbed at the dark stubble he had developed, and then he smiled faintly. "Well, I'm glad that at least some part of my plan worked out."

"That's an understatement," Jaina muttered. "You damn well made Ganner into a holovid star."

"He did more than that," the voice of Han Solo added. "He also made him a poster boy for the Jedi Order. The Imperials loved his stunning good looks and decided to keep him."

"Mom, dad," Anakin grinned as he and his siblings turned to greet their parents.

"You trying to grow a beard or something?" Han said, eyebrows rising. "I barely recognized you with that scruffy looking chin-hair of yours. Heck, I'm not used to seeing you with hair that long either."

"Or something," Anakin chuckled and ran a hand through his long, dark hair self-consciously. "Just haven't gotten around to getting a hair cut yet."

"Have you been eating well? You're as thin as a stick." Leia's eyes were full of concern as she stepped forward to embrace him.

"I've been working my appetite back up," Anakin shrugged, accepting a hug from his parents. "So what's this about the Imperials loving Ganner?"

"As a pre-requisite for further negotiations, the Imperials decided that having a Jedi around was good for ferreting out Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators. Ganner looks the part of a handsome Jedi, not to mention that he's human, so they decided to keep him." Leia explained.

"Further negotiations?" Jaina picked up on her mother's wording. "Does that mean they're willing to help?"

"It means they're willing to _think_ about helping us," Han grumbled. "Stubborn bunch of idiots with a boot stuck up their a…"

"Anyway," Leia said, rolling her eyes and nudging her husband. "I've already informed the Senate of the Empire's terms, though I don't really expect any results. Ganner decided to stay on Bastion just to keep our foot in the door. Maybe he can work some of his charm on the Moff Council and things will turn out for the better."

Before any more could be said, a clattering hoard of people suddenly descended on them.

"Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo, do you have any comments about reports that you're being placed on the Jedi Council?"

"Anakin Solo, where have you been? Reports say that you went missing from Borleias several months ago."

"Jaina Solo, what do you have to say about piloting an enemy ship with Vong as your crew. Isn't it demeaning for you?"

"Jacen, do you have a comment about the capture of the Vong officer?

Flashbulbs went off as questions were hurled one after another.

"Who are you supporting for Chief of State?"

"Do you really intend to take your uncle's place as head of the Jedi Order?"

As one, the three Solo siblings held out their hands, and the crowd immediately grew quiet.

Jaina stepped forward, projecting an aura of authority. "I am afraid we can't respond to any questions regarding active military operations. This involves any questions about my brother's absence or details about the Yuuzhan Vong war. You understand that to do so would put in danger many lives and might even bring the Yuuzhan Vong here to Mon Cal."

The reporters suddenly swallowed, fearfully looking up into the sky as if their questions had summoned a Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

"On that note," Jacen said, likewise stepping in front of Anakin. "We would be more than happy to answer any of your other questions."

Most of the reporters and photographers left. A small pool of seven or so remained. Standing off to the side, Han lowered his head to his wife's ear and motioned to his children. "We should take them with us for every press conference. Save a lot of time"

In the meantime, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin began to politely answer the questions from the remaining three reporters.

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Tahiri, your boyfriend's on the news," Zindra said, flipping Tahiri a drink can as the petite blond entered their shared quarters.

Tahiri paused, eyes widening. "What?"

"Here," Zindra turned the volume up.

_"That's a good question." A smiling Anakin said, the warmth of his expression not quite reaching his eyes. "Personally, I think Jedi should stay out of the election for the Chief of State and leave it up to the Senate. If the Senate elects a Chief of State who wants to disband the Jedi Order, then a Chief of State who wants to disband the Jedi Order is elected. Senators are supposed to serve the will of the people. If the Senate believes that the people are better off without the Jedi Order, then that is how they will vote. They just have to remember that they are elected officials as well. Should they make a decision that doesn't sit well with the people they are sworn to lead and protect, they just might find themselves voted out of office next election. That said, I believe that it is in the best interest of the New Republic and its people that the Jedi Order be allowed to continue. My uncle has made the right moves in announcing and implementing the reforms he has proposed. The Jedi Order is willing to work with the government to help better the galaxy as a whole. I hope the government is willing to work with us to do the same. As for an endorsement for any one candidate? I am willing to work with any and all of them provided they return the same favor." _

Tahiri was left staring at Anakin, absently reaching through the Force for their bond. "I still can't feel him."

"Huh?"

Tahiri shook her head, an expression of hurt racing across her features. "I mean, I can feel him in the Force. I know he's alive. But…he's blocking me out completely. I can't _feel_ him."

Zindra blinked uncomprehendingly. "Maybe it has something to do with where he was since he left Borleias? Jaina prevented the press from asking any questions about it."

"Maybe," Tahiri said dubiously. "He's never been able to keep me out before, even when he really tried."

"I can talk to Admiral Kre'fey, if you want. Maybe he can give you some leave so you can work things out with Anakin." Zindra said, worrying her lower lip. Not being an expert in the Force, she wanted to do _something _to help the young teen.

"I can't…"

"Tahiri. You're distracted. Distracted pilots get killed. I am _not_ going to lose another friend," Zindra said directly. "Now let me say it again. I can talk to Admiral Kre'fey if you want. Maybe he can give you some leave so you can work things out with Anakin."

"Zindra."

"You're supposed to say, 'Thanks Zindra. You're the best XO in the whole wide universe.'"

"'Whole wide universe'?" Tahiri repeated faintly.

"Exactly," Zindra nodded once. "And you're welcome. Look, our squadron has been flying sorties non-stop for the past month and we have yet to lose a pilot. If anyone deserves time off, it's you. I'm sure the rest of the squad will back me up on this."

Tahiri exhaled shakily. Though she should be excited at the prospect of reuniting with Anakin, she felt nothing but apprehension. Not being able to truly feel him made her feel a lot more lonely than she thought she could ever feel. Under Zindra's determined stare, however, Tahiri gave a reluctant nod. "Thanks Zindra. You're the best XO I could get."

"Close enough," Zindra patted the teen on her back as she left the quarters. "Start packing your bags, Tahiri. When I get back I'll personally escort you to Mon Cal."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Ganner Rhysode raised an eyebrow at the holo-projected image on the screen mounted on the wall as the familiar voice of Anakin Solo filled the cafeteria at the Imperial Headquarters.

_"It's good that you've asked that question. I'm sure others have asked something similar. Just what __can__ the New Republic do with the Jedi in this war? We're too small in number to be an effective army, or even a militia; but too numerous to just sit on the sidelines when we can make a difference. I'm sure all of you have heard Ganner Rhysode elaborate on the various activities the Jedi have been involved in, so I won't go into it here. But the reason why those activities have been so wide spread is because the Jedi Order isn't quite sure what to do with themselves either. For the most part, we were either despised or feared, a harbinger of a Yuuzhan Vong invasion force, or overwhelmed and slaughtered. We were pilots, commandos, lone operatives, working with and outside of the New Republic government. We weren't of one mind, but many. Hopefully the council my uncle is forming will be able to finally give us direction. You have to remember that this Jedi Order is relatively new, despite our rich history. We're still finding our way, learning what defines us as an entity. This war has been our first true test of our abilities, our bonds. We may have many differing opinions as to how to the role the Jedi Order should play in the New Republic, but we are united as people of this galaxy first and foremost, and as Jedi second. This galaxy is also our home, and we are willing to protect it with our last breaths if we must."_

"Solo's definitely inherited his father's flair for the dramatic," Commander Vana Dorja muttered, sliding into the seat opposite of Ganner. "And he's got his mother's penchant for politics."

"Oh, you're still here?" Ganner raised an eyebrow.

Vana didn't seem bothered by the frosty reception as nonchalantly munched on a piece of bread. "Hello to you to, Mr. Rhysode. Remember, you're representing both the Jedi and the New Republic. It would be best if you did not forget your manners."

Ganner ignored her comment. "The Empire ran out of worlds to spy on?"

"No," Vana said. "My superiors foolishly believe that I have established some type of trust with you. I have been assigned as your attaché for the duration of your stay here on Bastion."

"So you basically have to follow me around."

"A task that will no doubt be most trying."

"It's not like I'll enjoy having you watch my every move."

Anyone else listening in would have thought that the two sitting at the end of the table hated each other with a fierce passion. Yet, despite their words, there wasn't a single current of hostility between the two. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, listening to both Jaina and Jacen answer several other questions.

"So, what's on my schedule today?" Ganner said, finishing up and wiping his mouth.

"Imperial Intelligence has located three possible Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators," Vana replied in a low voice. "You will use your Jedi powers to ascertain the truth, and then let our operatives handle the rest."

"These operatives, they _have_ handled a Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator before, right?"

Vana smirked faintly. "We will also be on station should anything go wrong."

"Ah, that's more like it."

"As useful as the information Leia and Han Solo provided us, knowing something and actually experiencing it are two different things," Vana agreed. "Initially they were to have you fall back after positively identifying the agent. I convinced my superiors it would be more efficient to have you present when we act. We must, after all, show our New Republic representative that we have everything under control."

"Of course," Ganner inclined his head. "Shall we go, Commander Dorja?"

"After you, Mr. Rhysode." Dorja cocked her head. "We really should get you a commission. Jedi or no, certain elements in my government dislike civilian involvement in military operations."

"Can I be a Colonel?" Ganner said. "'Colonel Rhysode' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of Lieutenant," Vana said dryly. "I won't have you out rank me."

"You like being in charge."

"I prefer being able to control my own fate," Vana said mildly. "Besides, there is no way I would take orders from a Rebel, especially you. That would be a complete reversal of the natural order of things."

"So you would take orders from me if I was part of the Empire?"

"That wasn't the natural order I was referring to."

"Oh? Which one?"

"What other order could there be? In a working relationship such as ours, it's only natural that the woman be the one in charge," Vana replied glibly. "Now come along, Mr. Rhysode. We have a job to do."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Tarc obeyed the instructions he had received from Kirney Slaine and Danielle Kieran; which was to just sit back and enjoy the chaos that was to come. Viqi Shesh was hosting a grand banquet for the Corellian delegation, complete with a flotilla of floating holocams to document what she had dubbed as 'history in the making'.

The majority of the people present were seated at a long, rectangular table, angled lengthwise so that Viqi Shesh was sitting at the very center. The Corellian Diktat, Thrackan Sal-Solo, was sitting on Viqi's left, while Peace Brigade Commander General Rinmek sat on her right. The only Yuuzhan Vong at the table, Maah Lah and Denua Ku, were seated at either end, far away from the leadership. According to Taan, Viqi had gotten the two warriors to obey by telling them that they were representing the entirety of the Yuuzhan Vong. If they wanted people to grow accustomed to their presence, they would have to behave themselves. Of course, their current seating placement, traditionally a place of honor at long rectangle tables, had been turned into a place of marginalization. The two were spread so far out that they couldn't even talk to one and other. Only the holocams that continued to float by them reigned in their temper.

"Today marks the beginning of a new era," Viqi Shesh toasted, holding up her cup. "An alliance between Peace City and Coronet City will bring about the peace our two peoples have always strived to obtain."

Thrackan held up his own cup in agreement. "Indeed. The people of Corellia will benefit greatly for this alliance."

Viqi sat back in her seat, and the servants, Tarc among them, began to bring out the food.

"We thought you would feel more at ease with dishes familiar to you," Viqi said. "These are all the best cuisine Corellia has to offer."

Thrackan let out a hearty laugh. "My dear Viqi Shesh, you certainly know how to flatter a man. I am sure that the food will taste superb. "

The meal continued on without interruption, much to Tarc's disappointment. But as it neared an end, a harried aide ran up to the table and whispered frantically in Viqi's ear. The turncoat politician appeared shaken at the news and dropped her spoon. She recovered quickly, however, and shooed the messenger away.

Tarc edged himself behind a nearby pillar to hear Viqi's words as she leaned to inform Thrackan about the news. "Bad news, I'm afraid. Apparently the fuel line for one of your shuttles had developed a leak. During refueling, the shuttle exploded, destroying the second and severely damaging the third. "

"Is that so?" Thrackan raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Diktat. Our own fleet is more than capable of escorting you and your men back to Corellia once the treaty is signed."

Another messenger. Tarc was close enough to hear the report.

This time Viqi couldn't control her anger. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Madame President. The rooms for the guests won't be ready until tomorrow."

"I inspected them this morning and they were in perfect order."

"That was before one of the Yuuzhan Vong creatures being used in a security sweep sprayed the presidential suite with its pheromones. The smell, I am told, is most revolting."

"Then move him to one of the other guest suites."

"Ma'am, the only guest suite that isn't occupied at the moment is still being cleaned and readied. Shortly after the arrival of the Corellians, some sort of wild animal got loose and shredded the sheets and linens in several of the other rooms. It also…"

"I get the picture," Viqi Shesh hissed. "Then have a couple of our 'senators' give up their quarters for the good of Peace City. I will _not_ allow these negotiations to go undone because of some wild animals."

"Yes, ma'am."

Someone bumped the table, and glasses of wine spilled every-which-way. Startled yells and shouts went up by the disgruntled diners as their finery was stained by their drinks.

"Perhaps it is time we retired for the evening," Thrackan said, wiping at his white, admiral's uniform that now had a purple stain coating the pants portion.

"Yes," Viqi said with a false smile. "We have plenty to accomplish tomorrow. If you will give me a few moments, Diktat, I will ensure that your rooms are ready."

"Of course. Until then I shall enjoy my wine-soaked dessert."

Viqi Shesh somehow managed to rework the last-minute room changes, and the Corellian delegation was escorted to their quarters.

But Kirney and Danielle were nowhere near done.

Tarc would quickly learn from the other slaves assigned to clean the floors and sheets; that nearly every single member of the delegation had come down with a bad case of food poisoning later that night. Barely any got a single wink of sleep, with most spending the night in the refresher.

Later, in the early hours of the morning, the entirety of Peace City was awakened by the roaring of starship engines. One of the Peace Brigade commanders had received orders to bring in several of his ships for inspection. The commander had no idea that the work orders had been sliced into his computer, or that the six ships he had brought into orbit above the city had been selected specifically because of the thunderous racket their aging engines made. The order itself looked legitimate and made sense. After all, a majority of the Peace Brigade ships were mercenary or used ships brought off not-entirely-legitimate markets. Due to their ununiformed nature, maintenance trips were frequent. The commander just couldn't have worse timing.

The flyby of the ships rattled windows and shook buildings. The few Corellians who were trying to salvage their night by getting at least a couple hours of sleep were promptly re-awakened. To make matters worse for them, sometime during the night, the atmospheric regulators in their room had malfunctioned. Half were left freezing cold and the other half in a sweltering sauna.

When Kirney and Danielle had mentioned that they were going to sabotage the negotiations, these acts were not exactly what Tarc had in mind.

Morning came, and as Tarc made his way out of the slaves' quarters and towards the kitchens, the results of their night of mayhem were clear. The Corellian delegation was short-tempered, irritable, and all around miserable. Wherever Tarc went, the Corellian delegation looked like a bunch of walking-dead. Their clothes were wrinkled; deep bags were under red eyes. Some even swayed with every step they took.

Taan reported that Viqi Shesh was furious, yelling at whoever came into her office and desperately trying to repair the damage done. At the same time, her own senators were enraged. First by being kicked out of their rooms, and then by the obviously embarrassing turn the negotiations had taken.

Tarc was directed by a Yuuzhan Vong warrior to tend to the remains of the Corellian shuttle and salvage any luggage he could.

On his walk to the landing platforms, Tarc saw both Kirney and Danielle sipping caf in front of the Ryn's eatery, looking bright-eyed and happy. They winked at him as he passed, and Tarc just had to shake his head. Those two were even crazier than he was.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Anakin let out a groan as he fell backwards onto the bed he had been given. Someone in the senate must have been trying to curry his favor because he received his own quarters in the most luxurious area of the residential district. The actual room was located half-way underwater, giving Anakin a view of both the surface and the sea life though a large, domed window. The room was decorated in hues of blue and green, with a small waterfall against the back wall, and organic-like ribbon patterns stretching across the ceiling. The dim lighting was relaxing to Anakin's eyes, which was still seeing blotches after having stared for so long at the bright lights of the holocams.

Slowly, he let his muscles un-tense. The impromptu press conference had been unnerving, even with just seven reporters. Yet he had to do it to further his long term goal of making the Jedi Order more amicable to both the rest of the government and the rest of the New Republic in general. Every word had been carefully chosen. Every emotion he had showed calculated to cultivate trust and friendship. He had no idea how Ganner had managed to continue his plan for so long, and so well. For the moment, this was the only thing Anakin could think of to help the Jedi Order. Despite any assumptions by the media or other Jedi who looked to him as some sort of savior, he didn't really have a magic plan he could pull out and make everything better.

Again, the words of the Jedi he and Alema had met on Shili rang in his mind; he didn't have to do it all alone. He thought about how to bring Jaina and Jacen into his as of yet thought-up-of plan. Several ideas fluttered through his busy mind, each discarded. It was hard enough not to fall into the same trap as his uncle had, to reshape the Order based on his own ideas of how it should be made. But to account for the very different opinions his siblings made it all the more harder to include them in his plans. Ganner and Alema at least shared a similar opinion about the Order. Both knew it could be improved and trusted his instructions to help do their part.

His time on the asteroid under Brisha Syo had taught him that he wouldn't be able to please everyone with his ideas. Those who disagreed could either provide an argument to convince him otherwise, or he would…Anakin's line of thought trailed off.

What would he do if Jacen didn't approve of what he had in mind for the Order? Anakin ran his hands through his long, messy hair in frustration. It only served to remind him that he hadn't had time to get a haircut since returning.

The reason why Anakin didn't turn to the others to help him with his burden was because he didn't know who he could rely on; who would help, and who would just give him more work. He could go to Jacen with his ideas, help improve on them, but Anakin ultimately feared his brother's rejection. If he couldn't convince his own family that the Order needed change, what chance did he have of convincing the others?

Even Jaina was a big question mark in Anakin's mind. His older sister would support him, sure. She wasn't even afraid of the dark side like Jacen was. But at the same time, Jaina didn't know her own limits. She had enough responsibilities acting as Yun-Harla, becoming a lightning rod for the Yuuzhan Vong. He had a tentative role for her, but once again he was afraid that she would come to resent him for it. Just as Ganner had been perfect for the role as the face of the Jedi in the media, Jaina was perfect for uniting the military and the Jedi. She would become the representation of the Jedi's military arm, the Sword of the Order. Yet, if Jaina took on that title, that burden, what would it do to her? She took her responsibilities seriously, and to make her the symbolic Jedi warrior in addition to her act as the Yuuzhan Vong trickster goddess, would put more pressure on her than any one person could normally take. He couldn't do that to his sister. She openly supported him and his ideas. Would it truly be a reward to place such a burden on her?

Anakin pounded the mattress beneath him, eyes squeezing close in frustration. The asteroid had been a respite from all this pressure. A chance to step back and look at everything objectively. Now that he was in the middle of things once more, Anakin found himself losing that objectivity.

"If you think any more, your head's going to explode, Solo."

Anakin didn't even bother getting up. He couldn't sense her in the Force, but then again, she was always better at he was in hiding herself. "Alema. When did you get in?"

"About seven hours ago. I brought Zekky and Lowie with me but they decided sleep was more important. They send their greetings."

"Sleep not important to you?" Anakin remarked lightly.

"I slept on the ride over. At least I now know what Tahiri feels like sometimes." The Twi'lek emerged from the shadows of the room like a wraith, the blue hue of her skin and the black tattoos on her lekku giving her a natural camouflage in the shifting light coming in from the viewport. "I guess that's the downside of our improved bond through the Force. A bond, I might point out, that you're once again blocking."

"Sorry, natural habit," Anakin muttered.

"You're blocking her out too, you know."

"Huh?"

"Tahiri," Alema said, taking a seat by the bed. "I can't feel her through you."

"I don't remember inviting you into my head, Rar."

"I know you didn't. But I was feeling that emotional storm you got going on and I snuck in," Alema said carelessly, idly tracing the pattern on one of her lekku. "I figured Tahiri might have tried to help you out. But when nothing happened, I realized you'd completely shut her out."

"Your point?"

"Just make an observation," Alema said, her tone aloof. "What happens between you and her is none of my business. But if it starts affecting _you_ and the way you're feeling, I can't help but be a little concerned."

"What I'm feeling right now has nothing to do with her." Anakin replied shortly. "You can go now, Alema. I really am not in the mood for your games."

"Tough," Alema shot back. "You currently have your head stuck up your butt. Since Tahiri's not here to help you find daylight, I get first crack. No pun intended. I've been listening in on your thoughts. I don't know what Brisha intended to do by boosting your sense of self-importance, but you didn't have to take _all_ of her lessons to heart. You should do what I did. Just like I do with Skywalker, I only chose the lessons that I liked."

"What do you want?" Anakin sighed in defeat. Something wasn't right when he could defeat Vong by the ship-load, but lose continuously against teenage girls and their logic.

"A sparring session," Alema said, waving one of her lightsabers in the air. "We haven't had one since we left that asteroid and I've kind of missed them."

"You want a sparring session?" Anakin repeated blankly, having fully expected a lecture.

"Uh huh," Alema got to her feet. "You're never one to talk about your feelings anyways so I'm not even going to try. They're probably not all that interesting anyways."

"Uh huh," Anakin mimicked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on," Alema tugged at his hand.

"Why the rush?"

"I want to see if I can win two in a row," Alema said brightly. "Or did you forget that our last match on that space rock was my win?"

Anakin muttered something about Alema doing something anatomically impossible with her win as he allowed her to drag him out of his room. He continued to let her pull him along, not even paying any attention to where they were going or who was watching.

Instead, he was focused on the Twi'lek. There was some amount of excitement pulsating from her, an eagerness to fight. Anakin knew that he could side with the other Jedi, reject her thirst for battle as something un-Jedi-like, and force Alema further away from the Jedi Order. Or he could help her embrace it, focus and understand those feelings so that they _wouldn't_ be used in ways that could be considered dark. Jedi fought all the time, it was simply a matter of when and why a fight was fought that made the violence dark or not. When they had been on the asteroid, he had countered Brisha's attempts to throw Alema into an endless cycle of anger, hate, and despair by acting as an outlet, a focus. Alema would hone her abilities, her skill to utilize her rage in combat, against him. But because she cared for him, she made sure not to let that rage actually consume her. She had learned how to embrace her hate, and rage towards the Yuuzhan Vong, but they were emotions that she had control of and not the other way around.

_"Ladies, gentlemen, and genderless species from all parts of the world, I welcome you to the Dueling Arena here on Mon Calamari! This afternoon I bring you a special treat! Not one, but two Jedi have entered their names into the ranks of our fighters! "_

The blaring announcement stirred Anakin from his thoughts. He looked around, startled. Then, seeing where he was, looked to his partner in exasperation. "Alema!"

"What?" The Twi'lek said innocently. "I wanted my second victory immortalized."

Anakin saw several matches going on at once through the array of flatscreens set up in the lobby. "You really think this is appropriate?"

"Oh fine," Alema fished out a bag from a pouch at her side. "You can put this over your head then if you're so embarrassed. Come on, you need to lighten up a little. This will be fun!"

Anakin prayed to the Force for help as he struggled to keep himself from banging his head against the nearest surface. "Fine! Fine!"

"Great!" Alema said brightly. "Let's get you signed up."

"What?" Anakin blinked. "But didn't the announcer say that _two_ Jedi were competing already?"

"I'm not that stupid to give away your identity. It's probably Kyp or some other guy who really knows how to relax."

"Oh." Anakin was dragged over to the main desk.

"Signing in another fighter," Alema called out brightly. "He's the one I told you about."

The clerk at the desk saw Anakin and he took a step back in surprise. "_The_ Anakin Solo wants to fight in our arena?"

"Yub yub," Alema confirmed. "But we're going to put a disguise on him. Maybe give him another name."

"How about Vong Slayer?" The Twi'lek clerk recommended.

Alema's eyes glittered brightly. "That's perfect!"

"Wait, Alema, I…"

"Be quiet already," Alema said, lightly cuffing Anakin on the back of his head. "So, don't advertise him as a Jedi. Just say that he's a returning war veteran or something like that."

"Will do, Jedi Rar."

"You're the best," Alema said brightly. "Oh, and do you have a full face-mask for this guy? Someone like Vong Slayer can't go out there with only a paper bag over his head."

"You got it." The clerk rummaged around a back shelf, then came back with a grotesque, pitch-black mask. "Will this do?"

Alema snapped the clasp around the back of Anakin's head and glanced up at him. "Perfect!"

"Okay, then I assume you want him to be in the Tier One fighter group?"

"Alema," Anakin said with a groan.

"Will you shush? I'm going to make a lot of money for you with all the bets."

"That's not it."

"What? You want to know how this works? There are four tiers of fighters. The winner of each tier faces each other. The winners of those matches then face off in a final. As a Jedi, I instantly became the leader of Tier Two. You'll be Tier One. We'll face off, then whichever one of us wins gets to face that other Jedi. Simple."

Resigning himself to the fight, Anakin shrugged. "I might as well enjoy this then."

"That's the spirit. And don't worry about the previous head of Tier One. The guys we replaced get their own consolation match after us."

"I wasn't worried," Anakin replied drolly.

"Great. See you in the arena, Vong Slayer." Alema started to leave, but then stopped after a couple of steps. "Oooh, look! Even Zindra's here to unwind."

"Zindra?" Anakin followed Alema's finger and saw his former wingman at one of the bars, watching a fight.

"See, even she knows how to relax," Alema gave Anakin a supportive pat as the crowd in the lounge area and bar roared with approval at the ending of a fight. "Well, that's our cue. May the best Vong slayer win."

**|-()-||-()-|**

_"Laaaadies, gentlemen, and genderless beings from across the galaxy! I bring you a one-time treat, you'll probably never see again! Ooooon the right side of the arena, we have the Jedi fighter you all know and love, the Bluuuuuuue Temptress! She made her fighting debut five hours ago by taking down all four fighter tiers! But she's in for a real challenge now! On the left side of the arena, a veteran of many battles in the war against the Vong, and first time arena fighter, let's hear for the __**Vong**__**Slayer**__! The winner of this match will go on to face the Tier Four Jedi, and new-comer who, despite her name, wiped the floor with the Tier Three's champion. Who will face the Goddess of Mercy, leeets find out! Combatants, fight!"_

Alema's lightsabers ignited with a hiss, the sound made all the more faster by the fact that she was already sprinting across the arena. Anakin reached for his lightsaber and found that Alema had given him his red one. With an annoyed huff, he activated it and rapidly blocked the explosion of slashes and stabs from Alema's saber.

_"Whaddya know! The Vong Slayer has a lightsaber too! This is getting exciting folks!"_

Alema's blades of molten orange and glimmering silver were mere blurs to the eyes of the spectators, flashing spectacularly whenever they impacted with Anakin's blood-red saber. Anakin used a single motion to bat aside both of Alema's blades, then held out his hand. Alema was lifted off the ground and then hurled across the room. She landed like a cat, baring her sharp teeth in excitement. Her lekku rippled and she charged again.

Anakin side-stepped her lunge, his lightsaber flaring centimeters from her head as she brought both her sabers back behind her to block the attack. She pushed off, spinning around and lashing out with both her blades in twin, horizontal strikes. Her blades reacted against Anakin's lone saber with a violent crash, hissing and spitting as they slid against each other. Alema pushed off once more, nimbly back-flipped, and landed on the opposite side of the arena.

_"And the crowd is just loving it! The Slayer and Temptress were moving so fast, I doubt any of us could follow them! Fortunately for all you all watching, we're slowing down the fight. Take a glance at the big screens located all around the arena and you'll see that the Temptress was just that close to losing her head! The screens of course were brought to you by Ion Pro, the professionals in home entertainment and ship care."_

Alema spun her sabers around in an intricate pattern, and the crowd roared in approval. From behind his mask, Anakin rolled his eyes. Alema began to charge again, but this time, she hurled both of her lightsabers through the air and continued to run.

Caught off guard by her maneuver, Anakin batted aside both flying projectiles, only to be hit by a powerful blast of Force energy that sent him bouncing off the nearby wall. His own saber fell out of his hand from, the impact, rolling away.

Anakin tried to call it back into his hand, Alema used the Force to blast it to the opposite wall. "Hey!"

"Come on, Vong Slayer, let's give em a show!" Alema replied, her eyes alight as she head butted him, and then jammed her elbow into his solar plexus. She dropped back as Anakin staggered from the attack.

Holding out her hands to her sides, the temperature around her dropped. Anakin knew what was going to happen a split second before it did. With a yelp, he threw himself aside as two Force fireballs flared against the wall.

A flare of anger shot through Anakin, and he retorted with a blast of flame. Alema nimbly cartwheeled backwards, her lightsabers flying back into her hands as she came up. "Come on, cry baby. Quit complaining about whether something is fair or not!"

"You think I have it easy?" Anakin yelled. His own lightsaber streaked from across the room and ignited in an enraged hiss. "You think it's easy being me?"

"Poor me, I'm Vong Slayer. I have the weight of the galaxy on my shoulders," Alema continued to taunt. "Can you get any more arrogant? News flash, you're not the only one trying to stop the Vong!"

Anakin let out a breath through his teeth and focused. The world around him became shades of black, grey, and white. Alema smirked, and her presence disappeared in his Force-enhanced vision. Not disappeared, more like blended in. She was the same hue as the lifeless walls and floor, a chameleon who blended in with the Force energies around her.

He canceled his enhanced vision and narrowed his eyes. Alema wagged a single finger at him. "You're the only who one can protect everyone, right? The all-powerful poster-child of the Order. The next Grandmaster. The hope of the galaxy. Aren't those titles just grand? Oh, that got you angrier? But it's true. If only I were in your shoes, almost eighteen but having the masses fawn over me. How could I possibly match up to your awe-inspiring presence? Come on, attack me! Show me what the future of the Order can do!"

Anakin obliged, his burst of speed catching everyone off guard. All they could see was the red after-glow his lightsaber left in the air.

Alema held out both of her sabers like skewers. Anakin batted them aside, but Alema used the Force to once again send him flying. "This isn't like you. Clear that ball of fluff you call a brain and do what has to be done!"

Anakin got to his feet, gritting his teeth. He could feel blood from where he had bitten his tongue. A cloud of red filled his vision. Here Alema was, free and happy, having fun in fight clubs, when he was trying to keep everyone alive. Fix a galaxy at war. The flashing red lights and blaring music of the arena wasn't helping his mood much either.

He held out a hand to his side, his frustrations, anger, fear, all boiled down into the palm of his hand. He continued to channel the darker side of him, his eyes flashing striated yellow for the smallest fractions of a second. There was just too much against him. And Alema was mocking his attempts? What did she know about the effort it took? No one was looking to _her _to end the war. No one saw her as the answer to all their problems. The darkness coalesced into an almost tangible spear, and Anakin gripped its shaft tightly. His jaw was clenched and his eyes burned with unshed tears of frustration.

Alema felt the essence of the attack in Anakin's hand and licked her lips, grinning. "Come on. Do it! The entire galaxy is against you. You can't do anything right! Everything we learned on that asteroid is wasted on a loser like you! You might as well step aside and let your brother be the hero. At least he'll let other people help when he has problems. You're too self-centered to think that any of us can ever understand your pain."

Anakin was breathing heavily, the dark energy in his hand fluctuated in and out of visibility. He held the spear, its form composed of all of his negative feelings, out in front of him. His hands began to shake and he very slowly began shaking his head. Alema's words pierced through the fog of rage and arrogance that had collected around him. Shock widening his eyes. He did his best to slow his rapidly beating heart, and deactivated his lightsaber.

"That anger has to go somewhere," Alema said softly as the crowd booed. "Remember what Brisha taught us? As long as we master our emotions and don't let our emotions master us, we can do anything."

Anakin let out a hissing breath, and whirled around, hurling the spear into the arena wall. It splashed apart into nothingness, momentarily enhancing the disappointment and impatience of the crowd around them.

"We have different ways of venting our negative emotions. Temptress," Anakin whispered hoarsely. "You do it through battle."

"And you?" Alema replied in the same soft voice. "I'm not going to let you beat yourself up, Anakin. You have anger, hate, despair. I can feel it. If it makes you feel better, I'm willing to take it. I _want_ to take it. Let me help you…_please_."

Alema was in motion once more, her lightsabers coming back to life. Anakin waved his hand casually, and Alema was held in place in an invisible grip.

"I let my frustrations bleed back out into the Force." Anakin answered, stopping in front of Alema and meeting her frustrated, watery gaze. "On the asteroid, we always had time for meditation. Maybe too much time. Brisha was very good with her words, twisted our heads up in knots. Made us doubt ourselves. Nearly made us forget why we were fighting the war in the first place. That we had others who truly cared for us. Thank you, Alema, for reminding me. For making me see that I still have a long way to go."

He took a step back and held up a hand to indicate that he yielded. Despite deliberately losing the match, he felt as good as he had when he had been training on the asteroid. Where he had been once again drowning in the sea of expectations and pressures, Alema had reminded him of what he had been before the lessons on the asteroid had carved out his soul. He still took those lessons to heart, but as Alema had recommended, he took only the parts that would help him. He wasn't alone. He didn't have to do it all by himself. He had friends, family, people who loved and supported him. Friends like Alema, who would help him keep his head straight. Family like Jaina and Jacen, who stood by him during the press-conference, deflecting any questions that might have caused him to remember things he would rather forget. Images from his past—him joking around with his siblings, having dinner with his family, kissing Tahiri for the first time—all came rushing back. Good memories. Happy memories that had been lost due to the terrors that had been inflicted on him. For the first time in a long while, Anakin truly felt his hope and confidence return. He would help end this war, and he would do it standing side-by-side with everyone he cared for.

_ "And whaddya know? The Vong Slayer has surrendered. The Temptress must have used some powerful Jedi technique to get him to do so. I almost thought he'd won!"_

"Idiot, you weren't supposed to let me win," Alema muttered as she was released from his Force hold.

"The other Jedi, it's Tahiri, isn't it?"

Alema looked petulant and nodded. "Zindra's presence gave it away?"

Anakin shook his head briefly and motioned to his head. "Mid-way through the match, I felt her trying to find out who I am."

"So, are you going to let her?"

"I already did," Anakin said.

Alema detected a wicked smile behind his mask. "Wait, didn't I help you? No need for dirty tricks or anything, right?"

"You remember back on Borleias when you forced yourself to come with me?" Anakin said, still smiling.

Alema blinked. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, if my memory serves me right, you hugged me to make Tahiri jealous and convince me to take you with me. You said something about her killing you if I let you behind."

Alema paled, realizing where he was going. "Aaa…nakin. You wouldn't be that mean, would you?"

"It's not my fault you have her as your next opponent." Anakin tilted his mask up so that his mouth was showing, revealing his trademark smirk. "Enjoy your match, Temptress."

He leaned down as if going to kiss her. From the angle of the holocams, it looked like he did. Alema couldn't stop her own traitorous heart from racing from the proximity of his lips to hers. She couldn't deny that she wanted it, had enjoyed the feel of his lips on her own the first time they had kissed. But she knew that her time with him was over. That it was better to be his friend than nothing at all.

Anakin pulled back before their lips made contact.

Alema groaned.

Talk about being set-up.

She didn't even get a kiss.

A wave of supportive Force energy rejuvenated her and refreshed her to her pre-fight levels. _Thanks Alema, for everything._

Alema allowed a wry smile to appear as she lowered her head. It wasn't a kiss, but it was good enough for her. Then Tahiri stepped through the opposite door, and Alema's grin grew even brighter. Her plan may have not worked out as she had expected it to, but perhaps she could have some fun anyways.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Anakin exited the arena area and made his way back to the bar where Zindra was. The older pilot was engrossed in the latest match, talking animatedly to a heavily robed figure sitting next to her.

"Yuuzhan Vong don't have courtship rituals," a heavily accented voice murmured from the robes. "We are assigned breeding partners at a young age. There is an emphasis on strength for the warriors and intelligence for the Shapers, but generally feelings are not taken into account. If there is a female warrior who desires to mate with a male, it is allowed. If there is more than one female pursuing the male, they fight. The winner proves herself to be the stronger and becomes the breeding partner of the male."

"Really?" Zindra blinked. "So that's why you thought that Tahiri and the Twi'lek were fighting? To see who could mate and make babies with Anakin?"

"Is there another purpose to their vigorous attempts to kill one and other?"

Zindra paused in thought. "You know…normally I would say yes. But in this case…"

Anakin cleared his throat.

"Speak of the devil," Zindra said, spinning around in her chair. "Nice match, Anakin; though it got a bit boring towards the end. What were the two of you talking about?"

"This and that," Anakin took a seat on Zindra's opposite side. "What are you and Tahiri doing here?"

"It's the fault of your Twi'lek friend. Alema, I think it was."

"Of course it is," Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

"She could tell that Tahiri was a bottle waiting to explode, so she told me to bring her here so Tahiri could vent her frustrations. I figured why not? You Jedi know each other best anyways."

"Alema certainly has her own way of solving problems," Anakin smiled.

"Oh. Anakin. I'm sure you already know Shaeri," Zindra motioned to the bundle of robes in the chair next to her.

Anakin's eyebrows shot up. "Really Zindra? You do know how dangerous it is."

"Of course she does," Shaeri replied in her accented Basic. "But I was not going to miss an opportunity to watch my goddess fight."

Anakin glanced towards the vid-screens. Shaeri was right, the two really looked as if they were trying to kill each other. Tahiri was attacking with both saber and amphistaff, while Alema was going all out with both her sabers, even tapping into her rage to enhance her movements. Their mouths were moving, but the speakers didn't pick up their words over the din of their weapon strikes.

"I wonder what they're saying." Anakin murmured.

"Probably fighting over who gets to have babies with you," Zindra said with a grin. "They wouldn't be the only ones, but no one else has a chance against two crazy, lightsaber-wielding Jedi. Did you know that you're the most eligible bachelor, according the several magazines and gossip channels?"

Anakin looked at Zindra blankly. "Tell me you're kidding."

The older pilot held up the magazine she had in front of her. In bright bold letters, plastered over an image of himself—how they got a picture of him shirtless and folding his arms across his chest was beyond him—were the words that backed up Zindra's claims: 'Anakin Solo: Hero, Role-Model, Next Jedi Grandmaster. More Importantly He's Single!'

Anakin groaned. "Please tell me Tahiri didn't see that?"

"She was actually reading the article when you kissed that Twi'lek," Zindra sounded a bit angry.

"I didn't really kiss Alema, I just pretended to," Anakin said quickly, holding up his hands in defense. "I was trying to get back at Alema for an earlier stunt."

"I don't think you could have had worse timing."

_"And the Temptress and Goddess are still going at it! Look at them go! I'm surprised they haven't lost a limb or head yet!"_

Anakin glanced back at the monitor. Tahiri was wearing a mask that covered most of her face. From the ferocity of her attacks and the wicked snarl of her mouth, however, it was clear that Tahiri was more than angry. Even still, Alema had a broad smile on her face, her eyes dancing with delight.

"If I didn't know any better, it almost looks as if Alema is actually enjoying the fight." Zindra said, puzzled.

"Like I said, Alema has her own way of solving problems," Anakin replied, shaking his head ruefully.

"She's solving a problem by getting herself killed?"

"I've long since stopped trying to figure out her motives," Anakin said. "Let's just watch."

"You must feel special," Zindra remarked darkly. "Isn't it every guy's dream to have two good looking women fight over him?"

"For the last time! Zindra, Shaeri. Alema and Tahiri are _not_ fighting over me. Alema and I are just friends, and Tahiri knows that."

Shaeri's bundled form looked to Zindra. "I see that the human males are just as stupid as the males of my race, even if they are the avatar of the gods."

"It's a universal thing, Shaeri," Zindra said. "Combined with the clueless teenage thing. I'm sure Anakin will look back at this moment one day and laugh at how dim he's being."

"You have great faith in him."

"You don't?"

"He hurt Tahiri with their Jedi connection. My goddess doesn't deserve someone like him."

Zindra rolled her eyes. "Yes, but we really can't help who we fall in love with. We'll just have to make sure Anakin doesn't screw it up any more than he already has."

"Hey, I'm still right here!"

**|-()-||-()-|**

Alema and Tahiri were panting, sweat gathering on their brows and soaking their clothing. The spectators were howling in delight at the match, the noise at record levels.

"Now are you willing to listen?" Alema breathed, having just finished explaining what had happened between her and Anakin on the asteroid.

Tahiri tore away the singed sleeve and growled. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You kissed him!"

"We were both hurting!" Alema yelped as Tahiri's amphistaff nearly bit into her midsection. "He was the only one I could trust, the only one I knew wouldn't hurt me anymore! Even if I could do it all over again, I'd still kiss him. I love him."

"He's _my_ best friend," Tahiri snarled. "Was my boyfriend."

"You stupid schutta, he still loves you!" Alema whirled one of her lightsabers forward.

Tahiri batted aside Alema's saber and lashed out with her amphistaff. The alien weapon went from rigid to whip mode in a heartbeat, and the venom encrusted fangs stopped millimeters from Alema's nose. So much for honesty being the best policy.

"He loves me, so he kisses you?" Tahiri said as venomously as her amphistaff.

"He loves _you_ but he cares for me as a _friend_," Alema stressed. "He was comforting me after my stupid teacher scrambled my head and made me see my worst fears and re-experience darkest memories."

"Right," Tahiri scoffed, green eyes filled with hurt and anger. "'Friend.' You said you love him."

"Can you blame me?" Alema said softly, momentarily letting her guard, both physical and mental, drop as she held Tahiri's gaze. "I love him. But not like you do. Anakin gives me a purpose, a reason to live. Unlike the other Jedi, he trusts me to be me. He knows that the Jedi Order isn't exactly for me, yet he still shares his plans, includes me in his insane adventures. I don't know where I would be without the focus he's given me. For the friendship he's willing to have with me. And for that, I love him.

Alema swallowed and looked away, surprising Tahiri by continuing to let her normally tightly controlled emotions, shine clearly through the Force. "But despite all that. Despite the bond I have with him, what I feel for him. That bond will never be the same as the one you and he share. Will never be as strong or as powerful. If you want me to walk away and never see him again, for yours and his happiness, I will. In the greater picture, I doubt the galaxy would even care if I went and died tomorrow. Anakin's meant to change not just the Order, but the galaxy. Both you and I know that. Me, I'm just lucky enough to know him."

Tahiri's aggressive posture slackened slightly as she sensed nothing but pure honesty from the Twi'lek teen she had convinced herself to hate. There was a melancholy note to Alema's thoughts, a feeling of loss and confusion. Of wanting to belong, but at the same time, fearing rejection. It was then that Tahiri realized that Alema wasn't all that different from her own self. Like herself, Alema had no other family left. Had been raised in a less-than-loving environment. Though Tahiri had been physically shaped by the Yuuzhan Vong, Alema had been mentally shaped by them through the loss of her master and sister. The blond Jedi focused on the tattoos covering Alema's lekku, unconsciously reaching up to touch the scars on her forehead as she did. They were both marked, scarred by the trauma they had experienced. And the only outlet they had, the only one they knew wouldn't hurt them, would accept them for who they were, was Anakin.

Tahiri tried to wet her dry mouth, casting about for some reason to distance herself from Alema. To dislike her.

But as hard as she tried, she just couldn't hate Alema anymore, couldn't blame her.

"Why'd he cut himself off from me then? I can feel him now, but why…?" Tahiri's arms fell limply to her sides as her eyes pleaded Alema for an answer. "Why wouldn't he let me in?"

"If it's any consolation, he didn't let me in either," Alema whispered apologetically. "As for why he cut you off in the first place, I can only guess. The training we were going through had us facing the darkest parts of ourselves. Brought to light the side of ourselves we tend to restrain. In doing so, however, our teacher also used Force phantoms of those most important to us to hurt us. Hurt us badly. The first time shocked us so much that we both lost the use of the Force. The second time, well, it was like burning an already-there burn. We just didn't want anyone else to hurt us again. As one of the people most important to him, our teacher would have definitely used you against him."

"Who was your teacher?" Tahiri growled softly, her rage spiking at the thought that someone had used Anakin's feelings for her against him.

"It doesn't matter," Alema shook her head. "We're done with her."

Tahiri's legs wobbled as she shook her head in disbelief. "That big, stupid dummy."

"That's Anakin," Alema said softly. "When I saw him that morning on Borleias, I knew I couldn't stop him. Once he sets his mind on something…"

"He's too stubborn to convince otherwise," Tahiri nodded weakly.

"Yeah," Alema smiled faintly. "The only thing I _could_ do was go along with him, tried to do my best to keep him from being hurt. Fat lot of good I did."

Tahiri sighed and looked away, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "It wasn't your fault Alema. It's not his fault either. It's this stupid, messed up galaxy that seems to want to keep any of us from ever being truly happy."

"I don't regret going with him, though," Alema murmured whimsically. "And I can't honestly tell you that I didn't enjoy being the only one around him. That I didn't really want to return to the rest of the galaxy knowing that I'd have to give him back to you. There's just something about him…I can't help feeling the way I do." Alema looked at Tahiri helplessly, looking completely lost now that she had finally voiced her feelings.

"Neither can I," Tahiri whispered. "I just can't help but love him."

Alema looked away, closing her eyes wistfully as she swallowed and tried to keep her expression neutral. "So, what will it be Tahiri? Do you want me to go far away, never to bother either of you again? Anakin's happiest when he's with you. If my presence will just screw things up, then I can…"

"No," Tahiri stepped forward, placing a hand on Alema's shoulders.

Alema's eyes opened in surprise, searching Tahiri's uncertainly. "No?"

Tahiri shook her head. "No. Keep on loving him, Alema. Anakin needs all the friends he can get; especially to keep his dummy-factor under control. I won't say that I'm happy that he kissed you, but I understand it. Just, no more, okay? I meant what I said earlier. He's mine."

"Okay…" Alema smiled timidly. "But are you sure?"

"That he's mine? Definitely."

Alema's reply was nearly inaudible in the pounding music in the background. "That you're okay with me…well…just being me?"

Tahiri gently reached out through the Force and linked herself to the stable bond Alema had with Anakin. At the same time, she connected with Anakin through their own bond. "_We _wouldn't have it any other way, Alema. You're family."

"Family?" Alema quirked her head to the side.

"Mhm," Tahiri smiled reassuringly. "You can be a cousin on Anakin's side of the family."

"A kissing cousin?" Alema said brightly, her sarcasm and wit returning.

"A cousin that will be many, many times removed, physically, if she tries," Tahiri said with narrowed eyes.

"I can live with that," Alema chuckled softly. "Thanks, Vong Girl."

"Thank you, Alema." Tahiri said, holding out a hand. "For looking after him. For keeping him alive."

Alema took the offered hand. "You don't have to thank me for that, Tahiri."

"Loving him isn't easy, is it?" Tahiri smiled, as she and Alema walked side-by-side towards the arena door, oblivious to the unhappy crowd.

"But it's worth it," Alema said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Tahiri smiled fondly. "It really is."

"Just what _are_ we going to do about him," Alema sighed, with an exasperated shake of her head.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something."

**|-()-||-()-|**

_"…And that is why my sister is still fuming about that stupid Solo."_

"Taryn," Zekk said patiently, having listened to a lengthy explanation from the twelve year old girl.

_"Yes?"_

"You never answered my first question. How did you manage to get my HoloNet address in the first place?"

_"Oh, I asked the Queen Mother and she gave it to me. Said something about hoping I had more luck than her, whatever that means. Anyways, were you even listening to my story?"_

"I was," Zekk shook his head, apparently even Tenel Ka had joined the conspiracy against him. "You said that Jacen had declined dinner at Hapes again, even after the Queen Mother made the offer so obvious that even a relationship-challenged Jedi could get the hint."

_"I know! I mean, how dense can that guy be? From what Trista's telling me, Tenel Ka all but threw herself at Jacen's feet!"_

"In Jacen's defense, there _is_ a war going on. He's been a little distracted lately."

_"He has time for __one__ dinner on Hapes. It's not like the galaxy's going to fall apart without him. Jedi can sense people's thoughts and feelings, right?"_

"Generally," Zekk agreed, not quite sure why he was continuing the conversation.

_"And the Queen Mother told me that the longer you know someone, the easier it is to know that they're thinking."_

"That's also true."

_"So if Jacen Solo and the Queen Mother have known each other for at least five years now, why can't that stupid Solo know what she feels for him?"_

"That's a good question," Zekk replied, having wondered that several times over the course of his friendship with the Solo's. "Tell your sister to ask him that the next time she sees him."

_ "The Queen Mother's forbade us from interfering,"_ Taryn replied glumly. _"It's just so painful to watch them dance around each other like that. If they were childhood friends, shouldn't it be easy to just get together from there?"_

"One would think that," Zekk sighed nostalgically. "But it doesn't always work out like that."

As perceptive, and as blunt, as always, Taryn cocked her head._ "Oh, your childhood best friend left you for someone else?"_

Zekk chuckled softly. "I don't think we were even together. We were just walking two different paths that met up occasionally."

_"Oh…well…for what's it's worth, I'm sorry."_

"Thanks. I'm okay with it though. At least Jaina's happy."

_"Jaina…Solo?"_

"Yup."

_"Argh! Are you __trying__ to give me a reason to hate all the Solos? First Jacen brushes off the Queen Mother, and now Jaina hurts you. Has that younger brother of theirs been doing something stupid too?"_

"I'm fine, Taryn, really," Zekk said reassuringly. "Jaina's an amazing person and she deserves someone who could make her happy. I wasn't that person. It's as simple as that."

_"That's not simple," _Taryn's nose scrunched up. _"Why do all you old people have to make relationships so complicated?"_

"We're just like that, I guess," Zekk said, finding the conversation oddly relaxing. There was something about Taryn's youthful outlook on life that relaxed him, took his mind off of all the death and destruction of the war. "So, anyways, how's your studying going? I hear you've decided to join the Special Forces?"

_"Under the command of Colonel Livette. She got promoted due to her actions during the Vong invasion. It'll still be years before I can actually join the corp, but you know us Hapan women, we mature quickly. In four years I'll be old enough to enter the advance training class and really serve the Queen Mother."_

"Well, send Colonel Livette my congratulations, and good luck with your own goals."

_"Thanks a bunch…huh? Wait, the Queen Mother is summoning me."_

"You best not keep her waiting then."

_"It was nice talking to you Jedi Zekk, you really are a cool guy."_

The transmission ended, and Zekk stared at the screen for a moment before shaking his head whimsically. Despite the respite Taryn's call had provided, he still had much to do. Starting with message Anakin had sent to him. He had been in the process of talking with Taryn when he had received it, so Zekk returned his attention to the message. He read it slowly, then read it again to make sure he had it right. He put the datapad down. It looked like Anakin was taking his first steps to becoming one of the Jedi Order's leaders. If only Anakin could pull off the plan he had just proposed. After all, Zekk doubted finding a traveling planet would be anywhere near easy.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Jacen Solo was not easily made speechless. Yet, Vergere had once again accomplished it. After the press conference, he had retreated to the private quarters that had been set up for him. Vergere, who had been on Mon Calamari debriefing the Intelligence officers about her knowledge of the Vong, had followed him.

Once in his quarters, she proceeded to ask him various questions regarding the Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen had gotten the impression that the questions, and his answers, weren't what Vergere was looking for. Vergere was everything but direct. Eventually, though, Vergere got around to her point. Slowly, as if fearing his judgment, she began to relate to him a story so unbelievable, he couldn't help but believe it.

A living planet, Zonama Sekot. The origin of the Yuuzhan Vong's own home planet.

A possible way to achieve peace without having to kill all the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Have you told anyone this story?" Jacen finally managed to say.

Vergere's eyes glimmered intelligently. "They have never asked."

"This…this could end the war. If we could find Zonama Sekot…"

"It had hyperdrive engines, so it fled," Vergere said.

Jacen's mind was working in overdrive. "One still hears stories of planets that move. Mostly in tapcafs, though, where you hear all sorts of crazy tales."

Vergere gave a sniff. "I do not venture into tapcafs. I would not hear such stories."

Jacen gave a quiet smile. "No. You venture…"

His comm unit gave a gurgling beep. Startled, Jacen turned around. It was then he saw the time. He had been so engrossed in Vergere's story, in the consequences of what her information could mean, that he hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Oh wow. Time really does go by when something interesting's happening," Jacen muttered. He moved his way over to the comm unit and saw that it was his brother calling. He flipped a switch and greeted the holographic miniature of his brother. "Anakin."

_"Hey Jace, hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

Jacen raised an eyebrow. "You look happy. And you shaved and got your hair cut."

_"Must be the ocean air. Really helps clear one's mind."_

"It must be the ocean. You're just a hologram but I can tell that you're soaking wet and covered in seaweed."

_"Decided to go for a swim."_ Anakin shrugged.

"With your clothes on?"

_"I didn't say __I__ was the one who decided I should go for a swim. Anyways, that's not important. In my time away from Borleias, I learned about something that could end this war. I know this is going to sound crazy, but there's a sentient planet called..."_

"Zonama Sekot," Jacen said, surprised.

_"How'd you know?"_

"Vergere just told me about it. She was on it when she met the Yuuzhan Vong, and went back with them to avoid a war almost fifty years ago. How do _you_ know?"

_"Alema and I met a survivor of the Purge. She had been on Zonama looking for Vergere when the Purge started."_

"Might I know the name of the survivor?" Vergere inquired from behind Jacen. "It would be nice if I could talk with someone of my era."

_"Alema and I found her on a planet called Shili. Her name's Ahsoka. If you can believe it, Jacen, she was apparently our grandfather's apprentice before he became Darth Vader."_

"Anakin Skywalker's apprentice?" Vergere clucked in amusement. "The Force truly does move in mysterious ways. Thank you young Solo, for the information. I will allow you to continue your conversation with your brother."

_"Thank you, Vergere."_

Jace moved back into view. "Sorry about that."

_"No, it's okay. So you know about Zonama too?"_

"Yeah, and what it means for this war."

_"I tried to call Zekk, but his line was busy so I sent him the information. Living things are more your line of expertise, Jace, so I figured you'd be better at searching for a moving planet than most."_

"You've had a lot of time to think about this, Anakin. I've only just found out."

_"Can you trust me, Jacen?"_

Jacen froze, then smiled and nodded. "Of course."

_"Okay, then once the Jedi Council gets established, we'll inform them about Zonama Sekot. I think we should also let the information get out to the Yuuzhan Vong spies here on Mon Calamari. If the Yuuzhan Vong dedicate ships to finding this planet, then that's ships our people won't have to fight."_

"What if they find the planet first?"

_"We won't let that happen. The election for Chief of State is in a week. The Council will probably form right after that. That gives us a week's time to start collecting information about Zonama. If possible, we can contact Ganner and see if he can use any Imperial intelligence as well."_

"I'm guessing you'll want me to be in charge of this search?"

_"You don't mind?"_

"I'm okay with it," Jacen said. "Hopefully this is the answer to the war we've all been looking for."

_"Yeah," _Anakin nodded. _"I…Not again!"_

Anakin's figure was suddenly levitated out of the view of the holocamera. A second later, Jacen heard a distant splash and both Alema and Tahiri entered the range of the camera.

_"Oh, hi Jacen!" _Tahiri said brightly.

"Tahiri? I guess you patched things up with my brother then. That explains why he's so happy."

_"Not completely patched up, but getting there."_

"Anakin tell the two of you about his latest plan?"

_"More or less," _Alema answered.

"_We're in a different group than you," _Tahiri added. _ "We're the 'how-do-we-take-care-of-the-Warmaster-and-Supreme-Overlord-who-are-more-than-likely-going-to-resist-any-peace-plan' group. You got the 'how-do-we-find-a-planet-that-moves-so-we-can-end-the-war' group, with Zekk. "_

"There are groups?"

_"Uh huh," _Tahiri motioned off screen, and there was another yelp and splash. _"Anakin's told us about three of them so far. There's our two groups and the 'old-people-we-need-to-help-us' group."_

Suddenly both teens were lifted out of view, and their own surprised cries could be heard before Jacen heard two splashes.

"Good bye, Anakin!" Jacen called out. "I'll start the search for Zonama Sekot."

_"See ya!"_ Jacen heard faintly, followed by a series of giggles, splashes, and cries. Jacen rolled his eyes and shook his head, yet he was happy that his brother had lightened up. He deactivated the comm unit. "So Vergere…"

He turned around but the Fosh Force user was nowhere to be seen.

**|-()-||-()-|**

The shuttle docked and Anakin waited for the airlock to cycle. It was in the middle of the night over the city on Mon Calamari and everyone was asleep. But he wasn't chasing after some Force vision this time, nor was he alone. This time he had been called by Lando Calrissian to meet with him, and he now waited with Corran, Luke, and Mara.

A small flotilla from the Smuggler's Alliance had arrived in system, with goodies for both the refugees and for the war effort.

The airlock completed its cycle and the doors slid open soundlessly. Awaiting them was both Talon Karrde and Lando. Greetings were exchanged, and Anakin followed the Jedi Masters onto ship. It was a larger, modified transport vessel, with nearly every hallway and corridor jammed pack with supplies. The group was forced to walk single-file in some points, barely able to squeeze past the crates and bundles of food, clothes, and other goods.

They were eventually led to a cargo hold that was nearly empty; save for the battalion of YVH-droids and a pile of mousebots. Lando explained that the mousebots were equipped with the same sensors within the YVH-droids and were capable of detecting Yuuzhan Vong. It sounded promising, but they needed people to test it.

"Normally I would be the first to volunteer," Mara spoke up. "But I'm bogged down doing my best to get Cal Omas elected and find reasons for the other candidates to drop out."

Luke held up a hand. "I could do it."

Talon shook his head. "No offense Master Skywalker. You're a bit too famous to pull this off. Sure it doesn't require a lot of effort to follow a mousebot around, but Mon Cal is swarming with HoloNet reporters for the election and the Yuuzhan Vong no doubt know who you are."

"Corran?" Luke looked over to the former member of the Corellian Security forces.

Corran, however, likewise declined. "Admiral Kre'fey managed to convince the New Republic government to loan him a bunch of Jedi. With Zekk, Lowbacca, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin here at Mon Cal, I'm being sent over tomorrow to fill in the gap."

"Anakin?" All eyes went to Anakin, who swallowed nervously. "I…I don't think I would be the best person for this."

"Who would you recommend, then?" Mara asked, recognizing the look in Anakin's eyes.

"Master Horn really won't like my answer," Anakin said. "But we can use the students at the Shelter in the Maw."

"Anakin," Corran said tersely.

"Think about it," Anakin said quickly. "The Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators are not going to worry about teenage kids following them about. Valin and all the others have been in the Maw so there is practically no chance they'll be recognized. All they'll be doing is following Vong, not fighting them. We can free up the more experienced Jedi like yourself for the war."

Corran's jaw worked, but he couldn't come up with a counter-argument. He looked towards Luke to see what the Grandmaster would say.

"Anakin, they were brought to the Shelter for a reason." Luke said carefully. "They are not yet fully trained."

"Were they fully trained when the Vong took Yavin Four?" Anakin pointed out. "They may not be fully trained, but they're Jedi. It makes no sense to keep them out of the war. At the very least they can get some experience and learn what it's like to be in a war. They'll also provide five times the number of people who can use these mousebots."

"He has a point, Luke," Mara said softly. "We could use their help."

"Lando, Talon?"

"Strategically speaking, Anakin makes sense," Talon agreed. "Although it is hard to allow kids to join this war without a guilty conscience. We're the adults here and we should be doing our best to keep the war as far away from them as possible."

"It's a choice between going with your brain or your heart," Lando said. "Then again, if the kids at the Shelter are going to be the next generation of Jedi, they're going to need to know a lot more than how to levitate rocks and read minds."

Luke regarded his nephew evenly, and then nodded reluctantly. "Okay, then Lando. You mind picking them up?"

"Not at all," Lando said with a winning smile. "You've probably just made me their favorite person."

"And while we're at favors," Mara spoke up. "You and Karrde wouldn't know anything about the other Chief of State candidates that could convince them to step aside, would you?"

"I don't think I want to hear this," Luke muttered.

"It's okay, Farmboy," Mara patted his shoulder affectionately. "You can go back to setting up that council for when our candidate wins."

"You sound confident."

"When have I ever failed at something?"

"I'm still alive," Luke pointed out dryly.

"Don't worry, I intend to kill you with old age," Mara shot back. She then looked over to Talon. "Can you help with the election?"

"Of course," Talon smiled, stroking his goatee. "Come on and let's see what my people can uncover."

"I guess we'll see you back planet-side then," Corran nodded to Mara.

"One moment," Lando said quickly. "I need to speak with Anakin for a bit before you guys go."

"We'll wait in the shuttle," Luke said. He and Corran left the room.

"Is this about the project I had started?" Anakin asked.

Lando nodded and led Anakin towards a different cargo hold. "It's actually going a lot smoother than I thought."

They entered the large room, where a half-grown Yuuzhan Vong-looking ship sat. Yorik coral twisted up around a metal frame. Various organs quivered as computer panels whirred on their side. Tending to the ship were several scarless Yuuzhan Vong and Danni Quee. They all looked up when Anakin and Lando entered the room.

"Hi!" Danni said cheerfully.

"Danni." Anakin nodded.

"The ship's old enough to be imprinted now," Danni motioned to a cluster-like bundle towards the front of the ship. "And again, I really have to thank you for letting me work on this. Ever since the government took away my team, I've been kind of out of work. Astrophysicists aren't really in high demand these days."

"No problem, Danni. I don't think anyone else could have accomplished what you have anyways." Anakin reached into his pocket and pulled out several strands of blond hair. "This is enough, right? I had a heck of a time explaining to Tahiri why I wanted them. Ended up telling her it was for a future surprise present. I think she thinks I'm making some kind of locket for her"

"Not quite a locket," Danni smiled at the teen. She examined the hair strands. "These will do, the roots are still attached. This will be enough to attune it to her DNA."

Anakin carefully entered the still growing ship and gently ran his hand over the clusters. "Is the cognition hood ready?"

"It's still in its infancy," Danni motioned to another organic component of the ship. "It won't be ready to understand thoughts for another couple of months."

Anakin glanced about at the five Yuuzhan Vong tending various aspects of the ship. They all bowed their heads politely at him, but continued their work. "I recognize Kadat, but where did you find the others?"

"Talon Karrde has a knack for finding Yuuzhan Vong who want to defect," Danni replied. "Don't ask me how he does it."

Kadat, the Shamed One that had escaped Harrar's ship all those months ago, approached Anakin. "Avatar of Yun-Ne'Shel. Our shaping is surpassing even our own expectations. The avatar of Yun-Shuno will have a ship that truly resembles the balance between your galaxy and our own."

"That's great," Anakin smiled. "I brought the DNA of the avatar of Yun-Shuno."

Kadat held the strands of hair reverently and motioned Anakin towards the cluster at the front of the ship. "The ship's brain has successfully integrated itself with your technology. Both your computer and the brain are one now."

Anakin watched as Kadat laid the strands of hair across an indentation in the cluster. He caressed another node, and the tissue of the cluster swelled around the strands. The strands disappeared into the cluster and a layer of slick was exuded, sealing off the indentation. Kadat looked to another one of the Yuuzhan Vong, who made a positive gesture.

"The ship has accepted the offerings. In another couple of your months, it will need to sync its thought processes with the avatar of Yun-Shuno."

"I have to say," Danni chuckled, still slightly stunned by what she and the Yuuzhan Vong Freed Ones had accomplished. "Tahiri is one lucky girl."

"According to both Alema and her, _I'm_ the lucky one." Anakin replied wryly. "Really, though. Thanks for doing this, Danni, Kadat."

"It's kind of fun, actually," Danni said perkily. "Not many people can study the growth of Yuuzhan Vong tech, or even see how their tech interacts with our own."

"It is no trouble," Kadat added. "Were I still a Shamed One, I would be cleaning up after the mess left by the Shapers. You have actually given me an opportunity to work with the gifts given to us by the gods."

"I've had a lot of help along the way," Anakin said with a modest shrug. "Let me know if there are any problems."

"Will do, boss."

"Boss?"

"Well, technically we're working on your ship, so that makes you the boss," Danni smiled.

"As you were, then," Anakin laughed. "As you were."

And as the laughter of the others joined his, things were definitely looking up.

**|-()-| Chapter End |-()-|**

A\N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had fun writing it. Deleted scenes up next…

_Deleted Scenes II:_

So there are two scenes coming up. The first is a Dark Journey 'sisterly' moment between Jaina and Tenel Ka that takes place after Jaina learns Jacen is still alive. The last snippet is an alternate version of a scene the ending of Chapter Five (the gang is riding off to Coruscant to save Jacen and Anakin is tired from the day's exertions).

***Cut**Cut***

"Where were you earlier, anyways? Your grandmother was looking for you."

Tenel Ka allowed a fraction of her displeasure to show. "I am sure she was. Apparently she intends to make me the next queen mother. As for where I was earlier, I was handling a family problem related to that very issue."

"You don't want to be queen?"

"Would you were you in my position?"

"Good point."

"Before I would even consider taking the throne, I would have to find Jacen first."

Jaina looked askance at her friend. "You believe my mother?"

"I would rather believe her than the alternative. Do you doubt her?"

Jaina opened her mouth, then closed it. Taking a deep breath, she shrugged. "A little. If Jacen's still alive, why has he cut his link to me, to us? If he's alive, it means I abandoned him to be tortured by the Vong. But, if he's alive, that means I'll be able to see him again, redeem myself for leaving him. I just…there's so many different emotions bouncing around me, I don't know what to think any more."

Seconds of silence passed, where the only things the two could hear were the sounds coming from the ballroom.

"You used Force lightning onboard the Yuuzhan Vong vessel," Tenel Ka said. The two halted their aimless walk in silence.

"Yeah," Jaina eventually looked down at the hand that had thrown the lethal bolts. "That time I definitely felt angrier than I ever felt before. Angry and worried, those were the only two feelings I had."

"And now, what are you feeling now, friend Jaina?"

Jaina closed her eyes, deep within her she could still feel the anger and frustration she had felt on the ship, but it was muted. The possibility that Jacen was alive, the now assured survival of Anakin and Tahiri, were huge weights that had been taken off her shoulders. Nevertheless tendrils of the purple electricity crackled across her fingertips as she continued to tap into the empty area where Jacen had once existed. She wanted to believe her mother, but the void left by the absence of her twin was achingly deep. For once, Jaina had a realization that shook her to her core. She was scared. Scared for Jacen's fate, scared for what the Force had in store for Anakin. Scared of losing any more people she cared for. Not liking the truth she had discovered, Jaina promptly slammed the door shut on her emotions, her breathing heavy and ragged.

When she looked up, her brandy-brown eyes were striated with yellow for only the briefest of seconds. But when she blinked, the yellow lines were gone. Tenel Ka was in front of her, her one hand resting comfortingly on Jaina's shoulder.

"I'm…I'm fine," Jaina panted, surprised to feel beads of sweat running down her face.

"I too am afraid for our friends, Jaina," Tenel Ka admitted.

Jaina jerked her head up, startled. She didn't think anything could scare the emotionally cold woman.

"I…I envy the times we shared as youth," Tenel Ka's uncharacteristically nostalgic smile further shocked Jaina. "The galaxy was such a small place then. The threats seemingly inconsequential compared to the events of today. But now, now the threats are great enough to take those we care for away from us. We are no longer children, as much as we wish to be. And that fact scares me."

"Tenel Ka," Jaina forced a weak smile onto her face as they walked out into one of the palace's many outdoor gardens. "You're not allowed to be scared."

"Oh?"

"In all those adventures in our youth, you were always the most level-headed of the bunch. If you were scared, we all knew that the situation we were in was absolutely terrifying."

Tenel Ka bowed her head. "Then, I guess, the situation we are currently in is absolutely terrifying."

"It is, isn't it?" Jaina murmured, placing her own hand on top of Tenel Ka's. "Alien invasions, galactic war, friends dying left and right, definitely terrifying indeed. How'd we ever get ourselves into such a mess?"

"How indeed," Tenel Ka whispered in turn.

***Cut**Cut***

"Anakin, rest, now!" Tahiri pointed her hand to one of the chairs in the cockpit. "We're going to be at Coruscant in another day or two and I do not need you nearly dying again because you were too bantha-headed to get some sleep!"

Anakin gave her a dirty look as he slunk to the chair Tahiri was indicating. Despite his reluctance, however, he had to admit that she was right.

_I usually am!_

He groaned, sometimes it sucked to be a Jedi. Having a girlfriend who could read his every thought, though useful, definitely had its downsides.

*thwack!*

"Okay! Okay! I'll get some rest!" Anakin rubbed at his forearm as he leaned back in the surprisingly comfortable organic chair. "But what about you? You only just got out yesterday evening."

"When Zekk returns with Jaina I'll get some rest too," Tahiri said, fiddling with a cluster of nerves on his chair's arm-rest.

"What are you doing?"

Anakin got his answer when his chair rearranged itself so it was now twice as wide. A small membrane had also enveloped the chair, encapsulating him in a bubble of sorts.

"On special ships like this one, the commander has an emergency pod in case the bridge loses pressure," Tahiri explained. "In a pinch, it can double as a bed. Comfy?"

"Very." Anakin began to settle into the spongy material, running through several exercises to clear his mind. He took several deep breaths, calming thoughts filling his mind. "Thanks, Tahiri, I guess I really did need this."

"Good, now budge on over."

The exercises and those calming breaths went to waste. Anakin stared wide-eyed as Tahiri climbed into the chair-turned-pod-doubling-as-a-small-bed next to him. "Ummm…Tahiri? Won't it be a little cramp?"

"It's about the same size as that locker on Yag'dhul, a little bigger in fact."

Anakin was very much aware of how much, or in this case how little, room there was between them.

"What about waiting for Zekk and Jaina to get back?"

"I can keep watch from here," Tahiri replied softly, resting on his shoulder.

Anakin exhaled shakily, he could feel her breath through the thin material of the med-bay robe he had on, the soft warm weight of her body, and the sudden rapid pounding heartbeat in her chest. Despite her boldness, Tahiri was only a fifteen year old teenager with no other relationship experience besides the ones she had with him. It didn't help that this was the first time for him as well. Uncertainty rebounded off the both of them, their breathing becoming ragged as they each shyly confirmed the presence of the other. In Tahiri's mind, Anakin could sense a fear of rejection, that she had just made a mistake that would damage whatever fragile relationship they had. But before she could make any movement, Anakin shifted and wrapped an arm around her, keeping her in place.

"Stay, Tahiri," Anakin murmured, letting his eyes fall close once more as sleep began to take him. "It's comforting…you know, to know that you're…looking out for me."

"I always will, dummy," he heard her soft voice and felt a ghost of a kiss brush against his lips as he drifted off.

***Cut**Cut***

Next chapter, next week. Use the review button if you want, reviews are definitely appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty-Four**

**|-()-||-()-|**

Tionne and Kam could do little but busy themselves with the handful of young Jedi-in-training located within the Shelter; a protected installation built by Lando within the twisting maze of black-holes that was the Maw. To call them children was only partially fair. Nearly all, with the exception of Ben Skywalker and a few others, were in their teenage years. Jysella Horn was eleven, would be twelve in another week, and Kyrelle Frieniel, Jorallen's younger sister rescued by Danni Quee, had just turned nine.

It was hard to justify keeping the majority of them out of the war when they religiously followed every HoloNet report about Anakin and Tahiri. The argument 'you're too young' didn't work, because Tahiri was practically their age too. 'It's too dangerous,' wasn't a good argument either, considering the feats Tahiri and Anakin were pulling off. Though Tionne and Kam were proud of their former students, and glad that both were still alive, neither were making their job any easier. Not that Anakin and Tahiri made it easy for them when they were still their students.

"Master Solusar."

Kam looked up from what he had been doing, which had been watching his wife care for Ben Skywalker, to see to the needs of one of his students. It was Valin Horn, the de facto leader of the small group of teens and pre-teens on the station. Fortunately for both Kam and Tionne, Valin was either better at staying out of mischief than Anakin. Or he was just better at hiding it. Then again, there wasn't much mischief to be had on an isolated space station. "Valin."

"Sorry to interrupt," the fifteen year old apprentice said. "But a bunch of us have been having some weird dreams."

Kam raised an eyebrow. "Dreams or visions?"

"That's the thing," Valin said with a puzzled frown. "None of us can figure out which it is."

"When you say 'us' do you mean all the students?"

"Seff was the first one to have them. After he told me and Sella, however, we began to have them too. I decided to come to you after Barv and Yaqeel told me that they were having similar dreams, visions, whatever they are."

"Why don't you tell me about them, then?" Kam said. In the background, Tionne likewise straightened to listen in.

"Well, it starts off like a regular dream," Valin said. "Then, a voice tells us to picture numbers."

"Numbers?" Kam blinked.

"Yeah, the numbers 'one' through 'seven.' At first I decided not to listen to the voice, but when the dreams kept happening and the voice began sounding more urgent than the previous time, I did as I was told."

"What happened?"

"That's the weird thing, after I envisioned the number 'seven' everything got…off-kilter. It was as if I wasn't even a part of my body anymore. I was in some type of…I don't know, another world? Anyways, the important thing is that some type of shadowy figure there was telling me that Centerpoint had to be destroyed for the good of the galaxy. The figure didn't say anything else; just that Centerpoint had to be destroyed."

"And this figure told the others this too?"

Valin nodded. "Yeah. The exact same message. We can't really talk to the figure and the dream always ends after the figure repeats the message seven times."

Kam frowned, what Valin was describing seemed innocuous, but his own experience with the dark side had alarm bells going off in his mind. Diplomatically, he replied. "That definitely does not sound like a regular dream. Is there anything else you can remember about it?"

Valin managed a small smirk. "Only the small urge to go crazy afterwards. These dreams are driving us up the wall, and Seff is all for taking a shuttle and destroying Centerpoint himself. We've tried to figure out what it means and what's happening, but we're drawing blanks."

"Do these dreams happen every night?"

Valin shook his head. "Only every seventh night. For some reason that number is really important to that person."

"And the last time you and the others had these dreams?" Kam said suspiciously.

"Seven nights ago," Valin said sheepishly.

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Umm…since Viqi Shesh announced her intent to make an alliance with Corellia."

"So a little over a month ago?"

"That sounds about right."

Kam winced at the onset of another headache. Why couldn't the Horns and Solos of the galaxy watch over their own children for once? It wasn't exactly right that he and Tionne had to watch over a constant stream of young Jedi going through puberty.

"Tonight, I want you and the others to link with me as you go to sleep," Kam said calmly. "If possible, I would like to see this vision as well."

"As you say, Master Solusar."

"And Valin."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming to me with this. Even if it is a month later."

"We were trying to be self-sufficient," Valin replied lightly. "We were hoping that if we solved this problem ourselves, you'd let us out of here."

"Jysella's idea?" Kam groaned. The eleven year old Horn was even sneakier than her older brother, and was also the most influenced by the HoloNet reports. When Tahiri had been with them on Yavin IV, she had been one of Jysella's idols. With Tahiri out waging war, Jysella constantly tried to come up with reasons to join her. Also, as Valin's younger sister, she had the constant urge to prove that she could keep up with the older Valin and his friends.

Her Bothan friend, Yaqeel Saav'etu, was a year older and acted as a bridge between Jysella and the older students. Where a three-year age difference might have made it difficult for the Horns to stay close, their mutual friends were the ties that bound them together. In all, the group that clustered around Valin and Jysella were very close friends, and close together in the Force as well.

Valin looked offended at Kam's comment. "Master Solusar, she doesn't do all my thinking for me."

"So it was yours?" Kam said.

"Not entirely," Valin looked sheepish. "We both came up with the idea."

"Valin."

"Yes." Valin said with a completely innocent expression on his face.

Kam's shoulders slumped. "Never mind, I'll see the rest of you tonight."

Valin left the room, only to be replaced by the Falleen apprentice Natua Wan several minutes later. She was the same age as Seff, making her older than Valin by a year. She was also more acquaintances with the Horn siblings than friends, her Falleen nature making her prefer solitude. "Master Solusar."

"Natua," Kam acknowledged with a tilt of his head.

"For the past two weeks I have been having a weird dream."

It took all of Kam's efforts not to roll his eyes, groan, yell, or dance about in a little circle. With great care, he said in as even a voice as possible. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

**|-()-||-()-|**

Sannah was a Melodie apprentice onboard the Shelter. Like Natua, she wasn't as close to the Horn group as the others were. She tried not to form friendships, knowing that in five years she would most likely never see them again. Not that she was cruelly predicting their demise, or hers. But as a Melodie, she underwent a metamorphosis at the age of twenty. She wiggled her bare feet, the light-mocha color of her skin standing out against the dull-white metal of the deck below her. In five years' time, her legs and feet would merge to become a fish-tail, she would grow gills, her hands would become webbed, and she would only know the waters of Yavin Eight for the rest of her life.

Then again, Sannah thought as she stared out of the viewport at the swirling pools of darkness interspersed amongst the stars, if the Yuuzhan Vong had gotten to Lyric, then Yavin Eight was most likely uninhabitable. The thought of being the last Melodie caused Sannah to hug her human legs just a bit tighter. What would happen to her if the Yuuzhan Vong had destroyed the unique pools of water she was going to spend the rest of her life in? Would it really matter anyways? Lyric had undergone her transformation and was supposed to have been safe underwater. Yet a Voxyn had gotten to her anyways. With the Yuuzhan Vong in full control of the Yavin system, Sannah doubted that they would have left her people alone.

"Looks like you could use some company."

Sannah jerked her head up at the voice and familiar Force presence. "Doran?"

"Fish-Girl," Doran said teasingly.

Rather than her usual retort of 'Adventure Boy', however, Sannah lowered her head again and rested it atop her knees. Outside of Anakin and Tahiri, Doran was the closest thing she had to a friend. Mainly because he too wasn't the kind of person who easily formed friendships. Gallivanting through the galaxy with his mother to learn about the Force just didn't allow time for him to fond strong bonds of any kind. She was perfectly okay with that.

Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself. She had to admit that it was a bit more fun every time he stopped by. And from a completely objective view, Doran's features had an aesthetically pleasing quality to them that had only become more attractive as time went on.

They had first met on Yavin IV, when his mother had brought him by for a few basic lessons from Masters Solusar nearly five years ago. At the time, she had only recently traveled with Anakin and Tahiri to the academy and had been feeling a bit lonely without her other Melodie friends. Then he had come along. He had stayed there for a full month before leaving. But then he and his mother would come back for a day or two, sometimes even for as long as a week, every year to resupply or drop-off artifacts. They never stayed for long. Yet, she had looked forward to those returns and the two would swap stories of their adventures and the new things they had learned. Their time together was always brief, making them treasure the moments they did have. The longest the two had spent together in one place was when he and his mother had joined Wraith Squadron on the _Errant Venture_ for a grand total of a month and a half. Despite the limited time, they had developed a Force bond stronger than many would have expected.

"Sannah?" Doran took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her hunched up form. She felt him try to comfort her through the Force, so she sighed softly and leaned into him.

"I'm an endangered species," Sannah murmured. "It just struck me that I might be the last of my kind. After me, no more Melodie."

Doran reflexively squeezed her into a small hug at the pain and despair in her voice. "Are you sure?"

Sannah looked up at him as if he were crazy. "The Vong have the Yavin system. If my people aren't dead, then it's even worse. They're probably being shaped like Tahiri was, then turned into some underwater Vong force or something."

Doran hesitated for a moment, before replying in a reassuring tone. "If you want to go back to Yavin Eight to check on your people, I'm sure I can talk mom into it. Your people are tough, Fish-Girl. You grow up out of the water, avoiding all those predators, and then spend the rest of your life deep underwater. You'd be too much effort for the Vong to chase down."

Sannah managed a sniffling laugh and wiped at her tears. "You always were the odd-duck, Adventure-Boy. We can't go back to Yavin Eight just to check on my people."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear me say that the Vong were there?"

"So?"

Sannah glanced at him and in a much softer voice said, "I couldn't risk your life just to get rid of my stupid little worries."

"Hey, what would Anakin or Tahiri do if they were here?" Doran said, lightly flicking Sannah's braids.

"They'd go to Yavin Eight and check." Sannah swallowed. "But they aren't here."

"So I'll just have to fill in some very big shoes," Doran remarked with a faint grin. "Come on, the worst my mom can do is say 'no'."

Unable to help but feel her spirits buoyed, a common occurrence around her best friend, Sannah wiped away the last of her tears and nodded. "Fine, but this doesn't count as our first date."

"Having my mom along would make it pretty awkward," Doran agreed, then seemed to catch himself. "I mean, not that we're dating or anything. We're just friends doing friends stuff. Right?"

Sannah stood and giggled softly. "I'll go get my bags packed, you ask your mom."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Kam very slowly entered the meld formed by a majority of the students within the Shelter. In doing so, he felt the tired, yet jointly curious minds of his students. Bazel Warv's Ramoan thoughts were just as alien as Yaqeel Saav'etu's Bothan or Natua Wan's Falleen states of mind. Even the humans within the meld, the two Horns and Seff Hellin, had minds that beat to their own drum. Strangely enough, each of these beats formed a solid symphony of concordant notes when combined. It was very clear to Kam that this group of students was destined for something great.

He waited within the meld, feeling each of his students gradually drift off to sleep. He could feel the presence of his wife join him, serving as his mind's anchor to his body. He continued to stay in the background of the meld, passive and inconspicuous.

Several hours passed.

Then, he felt it.

It was strangely powerful, yet weak at the same time. A presence that immediately reached out and touched all of his apprentices at once, yet appeared to be too feeble to do much more. A chill ran down his spine as ghostly words floated through his mind.

_Picture the numbers in your mind. The numbers will set you free. Picture them with me…ONE….TWO…_

Kam tried to block out the presence, but it had already drawn him into its web. Numbers were visualized, and with every number, the world around him seemed to fade away. Time seemed to stretch on infinitely, the universe blurring before his eyes. Kam began to hyperventilate, feeling himself forcibly ripped away from his body and taken even further.

He was suddenly in a dark cave, a single figure cloaked in shadow sitting cross-legged before him. The head tilted upwards, and Kam realized that the figure was smiling, even if he couldn't see any of its features.

_Centerpoint. It begins and ends at Centerpoint. It must be destroyed or disaster will befall the galaxy. Only then will we all be free of its threat. Centerpoint must be destroyed._

"Who are you?" Kam called out. But if the figure heard him, it gave no indication. Instead, it simply repeated its message.

"What are you?"

_Centerpoint. It begins and ends at Centerpoint._

"What 'begins and ends'?" Kam questioned.

Eyes unexpectedly appeared on the head of the shadowy figure, silver irises burning into Kam's mind.

_You are not one of my own._

"You're referring to my apprentices," Kam said darkly.

_You are not one of my own._

"Release them," Kam began to martial every ounce of strength he could.

The eyes brightened and quirked upwards in a haunting smile, before they closed and disappeared back into the shadowy features of the figure's head.

_Centerpoint. It begins and ends at Centerpoint. It must be destroyed or disaster will befall the galaxy. Only then will __**I **__be free. Centerpoint must be destroyed. But what is mine is mine, they have joined with me. As will you!_

If Kam ever wanted to know what madness felt like, he suddenly understood. As if the figure had cut a single string, Kam felt his mind snap. Like a ball of thread, it began to unwind. A second force suddenly gripped the two ends, holding it together through sheer will power. Slowly, very slowly, Kam felt someone else pull him back into his body. The shadowy figure emitted a howl of rage and then dissolved back into the darkness.

Kam's eyes snapped open, breathing ragged. He took a moment to reacquaint himself with his surroundings. His head was pillowed in his wife's lap, bracketed by both her hands. Tears were streaming from her closed eyes and her breathing was just as rough as his.

Others were in the room; Tyria Sarkin-Tainer, Valin Horn, Seff Hellin, Sannah, Natua Wan, and Bazel Warv. All were in a circle around him and Tionne, their hands linked. Kam wanted to ask what had happened, but found that he couldn't form the words.

"Don't speak, don't move," Tionne whispered hoarsely. "We're still fixing the little damage that shade managed to inflict. She didn't finish, so we can reverse it."

"I'm sorry, Master Solusar," Valin said, looking pale. "I…I didn't know that…"

"It's okay," Tionne said quickly. "You couldn't have known. You were right to come to us. Our job is to protect you from threats like this in the first place."

"Mom," Doran Sarkin-Tainer entered the room with Yaqeel and Jysella. "Is this the holocron you wanted?"

Tyria floated the spherical holocron over to her lap without releasing her grip of Valin or Seff. "That's the one."

"Tionne, Doran and I found this holocron on healing techniques in our travels. Among them were several methods for the repairing of mental damage."

"It's been two days," Tionne murmured, her thumbs stroking Kam's forehead. "Do you think they'll still work?"

"It's taken the seven of us all we have just to keep him stable," Tyria said grimly. "I think any little bit will help now."

At Tionne and Tyria's words, Kam felt himself start. Two days? When he had been in that realm with the shadow person, it barely felt as if any time had passed. How could he not realize that two days had passed? His heart began to beat loudly. What had happened? Why were the others in a circle around him? The last thing he had remembered was dropping into a meditation in the common area to look after the others. What was going on? What were they doing?

"It's starting again!" Tionne called out in alarm as objects in the room began to float from Kam's agitation.

Immediately all six Jedi in the circle, in addition to Tionne, used their meld and pressed their way into Kam's mind. The panic Kam was feeling began to subside, the world once again making sense to him. Threads were being pulled back together, weaved into place. He was now only vaguely aware of the world around him as he drifted off to sleep.

When he next woke, he was tucked into his bunk. Tionne had an iron grip on one of his hands and was supporting the one-going-on two year old Ben Skywalker in her other arm.

"You're going to have to thank Valin when you recover more," Tionne murmured. "He's the one who came up with the idea that seven Jedi were needed to stabilize your mind. The techniques Tyria uncovered would only hold if all seven Jedi applied them at once. It was extremely draining."

Kam just nodded.

"You should be healed, but we've sent for Cilghal just in case. Valin and the others have stopped obeying the shade's instructions to count to seven and have begun to block it out. Whatever it was doesn't appear to have the power to forcibly draw them in."

Kam again nodded, feeling weaker than he'd ever been.

"Tyria and Doran have left again, but they've taken Sannah with them this time," Tionne continued, seemingly not at all disturbed by his lack of response as she planted a kiss on Ben's head and bounced the child up and down on her leg. "Everything's slowly going back to normal."

"And here I thought nothing exciting could happen in the Shelter," Kam whispered feebly.

Tionne smiled faintly. "I happen to like boring, Master Solusar. I also happen to like my husband in one piece and sane."

"Remind me never to be envious of those others guys risking life and limb," Kam replied, bringing her hand up to his lips and briefly kissing it. "I think boring's my pace after all."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"That's right." Doran and Sannah watched Tyria communicate with the ship's long-range transmitters. "An ability that pulls the mind away from the body and can inflict madness. Since you were the one who helped create the holocron on healing minds, I figured you might know something about it."

_"And this was in the Maw?"_

"At the Shelter," Tyria confirmed. "Whoever it was drew some of the students into another realm with mental instructions. When Solusar tried to follow, the person or whatever it was, snapped his mind. Tionne just barely managed to stop the attack in time."

Silence followed Tyria's explanation.

"Callista?"

_"When I was part of the Jedi Order, my Master once mentioned a group of people who could Mind-Walk. Did any of the students mention the number 'seven' by any chance?"_

"Yes," Tyria said. "Why?"

_"From what I can remember of my Master's lecture. One has to be in a deep meditation and visualize the numbers 'one' through 'seven' to go to this mind-realm. He told me that these Mind Walkers had a place in the Maw and were very Force sensitive. From what you're saying, it sounds like one of them went bad. The only thing that's making me hesitate is that 'madness' thing you pointed out. My Master never told me that inflicting insanity was one of the Mind Walker's abilities."_

"Could it have been something that was developed over time, or a result of the dark side?"

_"Possibly, I'll go check it out. The Mind Walkers are said to have a unique perspective of the Force. Maybe they can help me while I investigate for you."_

"Thanks again, Callista."

_"No problem, Tyria. Give my regards to Kell and Luke."_

"Be careful, and may the Force be with you."

"Another friend?" Sannah asked curiously once Tyria closed the channel.

"Kind of," Tyria replied. "Callista is a good friend of Master Skywalker. Due to some very complicated story that involved her storing her spirit on a ship's computer, she's lost the use of the Force. While Doran and I were traveling, we kind of bumped into her. Just like us, she was looking for other methods to learn and connect to the Force."

"Wait, she stored her spirit onto a computer?" Sannah repeated with wide eyes.

"Like I said, very complicated," Tyria grinned.

"We get around a lot and meet all sorts of interesting people," Doran added.

"Speaking of interesting people," Tyria said. "I called in a couple of favors to help us on this adventure. We'll try to avoid the Yuuzhan Vong in the Yavin System, but we also have back up just in case."

"Who's coming?" Doran said, smiling at the surprise he felt from his Melodie friend.

"You'll see," Tyria smirked. "We're meeting up just outside the Yavin System to get a sense of what's going on."

"You didn't really have to go through so much trouble for me," Sannah finally managed.

"Don't worry, any friend of Doran's is a friend of the family," Tyria said, reassuringly reaching over and rubbing the younger girl's shoulder. "We Jedi look after each other, no matter how far-flung we get."

Their ship dropped out of hyperspace moments later. Awaiting them were two other ships that were very mishmash in appearance.

"Isn't that the _Quixotic Seeker_?" Doran said, recognizing one of the vessels. "You've got Dekim to help out?"

"He was in the area," Tyria said. "And after he accidently brought that Sith temple down around our heads, he owed us one. He'll be on hand just in case we have to make a run for it."

"Dekim?" Sannah blinked. "_The _Dekim from your stories? The one who helped you defeat an ancient Sith spirit and its shadow minions? Who single-handedly tore a frigate from orbit with the Force and crashed it into the planet to allow you and your mom escape? The one who you said was like Master Duron, only more cautious and cooler?"

"What, you can believe in someone storing their soul in a ship, but not my stories about Kirk Dekim?"

"It's just, all the adventures you and your mom have always seem so…out there."

"That's the story of my life," Doran said dryly. "Always on the move. Always 'out there'."

Sannah glanced at the older teen appreciatively. Swallowing, she looked back out the viewport. "So if one of those ships is Dekim's, what about the other?"

"The_ Bothan's Hubris_," Tyria motioned to the other ship. "Doran and I helped her captain reveal a very corrupt Bothan politician a couple years back, so she agreed to join us. The _Hubris _is captained by Asyr Sei'lar, a former Rogue Squadron pilot and now political activist."

Hearing the name of the captain, Sannah tilted her head back towards her friend. "This was your adventure on Thoran."

"Good memory," Doran chuckled.

"How can I forget that one? You gave me the necklace during your last trip to Yavin Four," Sannah pulled out the pendant that was draped around her neck. "That adventure was the one where the politician was storing slaves in a cave that had tainted lightsaber crystals, right? The shard in this pendant was the last untainted crystal within the cave."

"We ended up sealing the cave to prevent it from influencing anyone else," Doran nodded.

While the two continued to talk about Doran's adventures, Tyria glanced back and forth at the two teens with a knowing grin. She knew that a life of constant travel was tough on Doran, but the young teen took it considerably well. It was one of the reasons why she had agreed to his request to help Sannah. He scarcely asked for anything, and also had very few friends his age. Agreeing to help out was the least she could do for him. Allowing the two some privacy, she turned back to her ship's communication array.

"This is the _Kell Dragon _to _Bothan's Hubris _and _Quixotic Seeker_, thanks for joining us. How's the situation look?"

_"Kell Dragon, this is Dekim. I've been on station for about a day. The Yuuzhan Vong have actually been pulling ships out of here. From what I've learned, they've been reinforcing more vital areas of the war. They even packed up that living building they used to squash the Jedi temple."_

"So they've left the system?"

_"Only a small garrison has been left behind. And when I say garrison, I mean three coralskippers and a picket-ship. If you want, the two of us can take care of the Vong while you take care of your business."_

"Are either the coralskippers or picket-ship near Yavin Eight?"

_"Negative. They're focused around Yavin Four. Which, fortunately for you, is on the opposite side of Yavin Prime at the moment. The planet's gravity should prevent them from sensing your approach."_

"Then leave the ships where they are," Tyria said. "We'll make a stop at Yavin Eight and should be gone before the week is out."

_"A full week, Dragon?"_

"I like to plan for the unexpected, _Hubris._" Tyria chuckled. "Just stay alert and let us know if the Yuuzhan Vong decide to return."

_"Will do, good luck."_

"Looks like we have an all-clear," Tyria said to her passengers. "Are you ready to return home, Sannah?"

The Melodie teen took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

**|-()-||-()-|**

The _Kell Dragon _touched down between several towering purple peaks at the equator of the moon without incident. Just as Dekim and Sei'lar had said, the Yuuzhan Vong were still focused on the once Jedi-occupied moon of Yavin IV and appeared not to care about Yavin Prime's other satellites.

"There weren't any Vong structures on the planet, that's a good sign, right?" Doran said cautiously as the ship's hatch opened.

"Reach out, Doran," Tyria said gently. "Do you feel anything on this planet that doesn't belong? Sannah, you too. This was once your home, is there anything different?"

Both young Jedi obeyed Tyria's command, letting their minds stretch out across the surface of the planet. Various creatures, plant-life, and insects, stood out. A small amount of panic transferred across the bond the two young Jedi had as Sannah searched for one specific creature without success.

"Relax. Take a deep breath, Sannah," Tyria counseled soothingly. "You won't be able to find what is hidden if you let your emotions overwhelm you."

In support, Doran reached over and gently took one of the Melodie's hands in his own. "Come on, Fish-Girl. You can do this."

Her heart beating rapidly in a mix of panic and despair at not being able to sense any of her kind, Sannah tried to calm herself by staring into Doran's warm brown eyes. He offered her a supportive smile and squeezed her hand. "Come on. Let's start with that pool you told me about. The one you're going to go to when you become all fish-y."

Sannah nodded weakly and squeezed her eyes shut, pleading with the Force to give her some sign that her people had survived. She felt Doran's presence reinforce her thoughts, her strengths, and she sent a wave of gratefulness back in turn. Bolstered by his support, she stretched out her senses once more. The pool Doran mentioned was nearby.

A small bit of despair ran through her again when she realized that the algae mat that provided the changlings vital oxygen during their transformation had completely dissipated. She delved deeper into the water with the Force, feeling only an aching emptiness.

"Your people are underwater people," Doran murmured softly. "Let's see if they're not hiding even deeper."

Sannah jerked her head forward in another nod and took a breath. _Please. I can't be the only one left._

She stretched her senses to their limits, searching the very depths of the lakes nearby. At first, she only felt nothing. But then, deep in one of the caverns, she detected a small school of fish. She did her best to calm her racing heart and wildly began to search the caverns.

When she found what she had been searching for, she let out a small whimper of relief and her legs gave out. Doran was there to catch her, however, a smile on his face. "Looks like you weren't the last of your kind."

Tyria looked just as relieved by the happy discovery. "Why don't the two of you go on and see if you can make contact with Sannah's people."

"What about you, mom?"

"I'll stay with the ship," Tyria said, patting the hull of the modified gunboat. "Just be careful! And don't get eaten!" Tyria shouted after the two.

"Thanks!" The two shout back as they raced away, obviously very eager to meet up with Sannah's people.

When Doran and Sannah were gone, Tyria calmly pulled out her blaster and stared at several nearby boulders. She opened herself up to the Force and shifted into a fighting stance.

"I'm only one Jedi, now, and the last Jedi you'll ever threaten. The kids are off limits, so come on out."

On cue, several sickly looking Voxyn emerged. Their skin was yellow and molted and their eyes filled with cataracts, but neither seemed to impair the trio of beasts. They could sense a Force-user, and that was all that mattered to these Vong-altered creatures.

One of the Voxyn bared its toxin-coated fangs and leaped towards Tyria. With a snap of her arm, Tyria levitated a nearby rock and hurled it into the creature's open mouth. The Voxyn collapsed to the ground, thrashing about as it choked on the stone. Her use of the Force agitated the remaining sickly Voxyn, and they too charged. Tyria leapt backwards onto the gunboat and fired off several shots at the nearest creature. It nimbly avoided the shots while its partner belched acid at her.

The former Wraith Squadron pilot side-stepped the acid stream and it splashed across the top of the ship; steaming as it burnt the armored plating. She ran across the length of the ship, firing until her power clip ran out. A second Voxyn was now dead. She tossed her blaster at the surviving Voxyn and pulled out two vibroblades. She had never gotten around to constructing a lightsaber, and found that one didn't really fit her brand of Force-training anyways. Though Doran had one, she had had him trained by other Jedi Masters and Force-users.

She twirled the vibroblades between her fingers as the Voxyn circled her. This Voxyn was already limping, its right forepaw missing completely and its left one bent at an unnatural angle. That didn't mean it was any less deadly. Its barbed tail whipped about, and Tyria batted it aside with one of her vibroblades. It withdrew and lashed out again. Tyria severed the appendage at its base with a scissor like motion of both her vibroblades. She already knew its next action through the Force, and stepped aside as it lunged at her. As it flew by, she jammed both of her vibroblades through its skull and slammed it to the ground.

The creature twitched once, and then was still.

Panting lightly, Tyria sheathed both her blades and concentrated, lowering the protective bubble of Force energy that had kept Sannah and Doran from sensing the brief battle. She dragged each of the Voxyns' corpses back to a small rocky grotto and levitated several rocks on top of the bodies. There was no sense in alarming either of the young Jedi or distracting them from what was hopefully a happy reunion.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Valin Horn was a bit embarrassed at being tricked by what was now an obvious dark-side entity. How in the Force was he supposed to match up with the reputations of the Solos or the Rhysodes of the galaxy if he couldn't even see past a simple trap? He was fifteen years old, the same age as Tahiri. He should be at his father's side helping to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. Not cloistered away, using projected thoughts to make Master Solusar think that he had come to the lesson with no pants.

Jysella, he could understand.

She was still a kid after all.

But to keep himself, Seff, and the rest of the older teens out of the fight, was just not fair. When would it become time for them to do their part? When will they stop being a burden to the Jedi Order and actually become an asset? Why did Master Skywalker allow Tahiri and Anakin to fight? They weren't all that much older than the teens at the Shelter. Listening to another HoloNet report on the war only furthered Valin's aggravation.

There were only so many things one could do in the Shelter. Only so many times one can go over their exercises and meditations. How were they expected to be the next generation of Jedi, the next rank of warriors, if they weren't allowed to actually fight? Weren't allowed to see what war was like first hand? In Tionne's stories of the Old Jedi Order, the Jedi of that age brought their apprentices, kids even younger than Jysella, to active war zones. The apprentice got hands on experience on how to solve a planetary dispute or take down a crime-lord.

Fuming, Valin angrily waved a hand to shut off the HoloNet feed.

"Angry again?"

"Go away, Jysella," Valin muttered.

"Fine, I guess I won't tell you that Lando Calrissian's just arrived and that Tionne wants all of us to meet him," Jysella said airily.

Valin wondered how an eleven year old could sound so superior. It was as if Jysella was an expert at it. "Fine."

"Wow, you _are_ angry."

"It's been three months since we were shuttled here," Valin said. "Even _you_ wanted out after the first week."

"Well, I wished hard enough, so my wish came true," Jysella said, swinging her arms as she walked alongside her brother.

"Huh?"

"Tionne realized that we were all getting cabin-fever, so she called Lando to take us on a field trip."

Valin's mood brightened considerably. "So, where are we going?"

Jysella glanced up at Valin as if he were mentally deficient. "How am I supposed to know? I'm up here getting your sulking butt, and everyone else is downstairs."

Valin held back a few choice words he had picked up from his father. One, he knew that using them would get his father into very big trouble with his mom. Two, using them would get _him_ in very big trouble with his dad and mom. And three, Jysella could kick his butt even though she was nearly four years younger than him. She had more skill in telekinesis than he, and it was hard to fight or concentrate when being hung upside-down by your kid sister. Of course, he was sneakier than her, but he had to catch her off-guard first. If she was ready for a retaliation of any sort, he didn't stand a chance. As Jysella liked to brag, she had inherited their mom's brains, and he their dad's.

Awaiting them in the common area with his patented winning grin was Lando Calrissian. Behind him were two of his newer Vong-bots, and in front of them were six mousebots. "Ah, good, we're all here."

"Lando has agreed to take you all to Mon Calamari for a short break," Tionne said. "While you're there, you will all be on an assignment from New Republic Intelligence."

At this, all of the apprentices straightened and their interest was definitely piqued. Lando nodded to the Jedi historian and took over. "Right, as your master said, you'll all be helping New Republic Intelligence. What you'll be doing is giving my new droid a test run."

All eyes went to the hulking Vong-bots behind Lando. The businessman chuckled. "Not those ones. The ones in front of you."

Everyone looked to the array of mousebots.

"Ummm…Lando, I hate to break it to you, but mousebots have already been invented." Seff remarked slowly.

"Not these babies," Lando picked one up and patted it affectionately. "Meet the YVH-M. These little guys are trained to sniff out the bio-signs of any Yuuzhan Vong, even under their cloakers. Once you find one, you tag and follow. We know that the Vong have infiltrators on Mon Cal, and we know they have sympathizers. Normally Mara would be handling this, but she's too busy helping our favorite politician win the election. Luke, Master Skywalker to you guys and gals, is also out as he's probably the most recognizable Jedi outside the Solo kids. All of the other Jedi are also already occupied with other important assignments. Fortunately for all of you, Anakin Solo recommended that you all would be perfect for the job. You're small, smart, and have more than enough skills to track a Vong or two on everyone's favorite ocean world. Unless you have something better to do, are you willing to help us out?"

The resounding 'yes,' nearly left Lando deafened. The next few minutes were spent packing bags and hastily running from room to room looking for last minute items. It was not to be missed that each of the young Jedi ran while holding the specialized mousebot, the one Lando had given to each of them, under an arm as if it was the most valuable thing in the universe. In record time, the next generation of Jedi were loaded up in Lando's ship and en route for Mon Calamari and their first serious adventure.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Many light-years away, two other young Jedi were having an adventure of their own. The Melodie may have survived the devastation to their original homes and moved to safety, but it also meant that the creatures that preyed on them had also moved.

"It's a lot easier this time around with lightsabers," Sannah commented, her blade slicing a reel in half.

"How did you handle these things the first time around?" Doran was in the process of knotting two reels together while fending off two more.

"Luck? Oh great, we attracted a pack of raiths too."

A group of eight or so large, armored rodents scampered out of the rocks and made a beeline for Sannah. The Melodie Jedi let out a small yelp and leaped away. Her foot landed on a loose piece of rock and she fell as her ankle twisted. Doran quickly leaped to her defense, his saber making short work of the rodents while Sannah recovered.

"You okay?"

"Stupid feet," Sannah grumbled. "This is why the elders say flippers are better. You don't have any ankles to twist."

"I think we got them all," Doran scanned the area, and then knelt by one of the raith corpses. "These things are skin and bones."

"Without any of my people to feed on, they're probably fighting for a new source of food," Sannah said, poking at another raith corpse. "Of course, they're being hunted as well, so they really have to be quick."

"Well, then let's get going before the hunters come for a meal."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Sannah led them to a placid-looking lake. "You bring your rebreather?"

"You have yours?" Doran held up his rebreather. "You aren't completely fish yet."

Sannah responded by placing her rebreather into her mouth. With a nod to each other, both waded into the lake before disappearing into its depths. Doran relied mainly on his Force senses as he navigated the dark, cold, and murky waters. Sannah, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem and pretty much took to the lake like a fish to water.

He followed her lead as they went ever deeper into the lake. The light above began to grow dimmer, and it was only due to his Force abilities that he kept the pressure of the water from squeezing him to death. Sannah appeared to be homing in on an underwater cave.

They both would have reached it had he not been intercepted by a dozen of angry and frightened looking mer-people. The Melodie swarmed around him, jabbing at him with spears. Sannah realized what was happening and promptly double-backed, swimming into a protective position in front of him and shaking her head vigorously. The Melodie seemed to recognize her and they drew back a few meters. One motioned for them to follow and they were taken into the network of caves and up a fresh-water river.

As they grew closer to the surface, several other Melodie emerged from hiding and promptly hugged Sannah. The young Melodie Jedi returned the gesture wholeheartedly, her joy loud and clear through the Force. Doran, for his part, settled back and let his friend enjoy herself.

He swam up to the surface of the water and looked around. They were in a dark cave, not accessible by any outside route. The only source of light was a fire crackling a little further inland. In its dim light, Melodie children were roasting fish and participating in various activities. They saw him surface, and the older ones immediately formed a protective rank in front of the other ones. Their fear was as palpable and clear in the shaking of their limbs.

Doran sent out a calming wave of Force energy, holding his hands out to either side of him. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a Jedi."

"Like Lyric and Sannah?" One of the older Melodie children said hesitantly, lowering the spear she was holding.

"Yeah," Doran held out a hand and levitated a nearby rock. "I came here with Sannah."

"She's alive!" Another Melodie teen said excitedly, and their defensive ranks slowly dissolved.

"Yeah," Doran grinned. "In fact, she's coming up now."

When Sannah broke the surface, she was once again swamped by another group of hugs and excited cries. Again, Sannah returned the gestures, though this time tears of joy were streaming from her eyes. She answered a babble of questions as fast as she could, and was led to the younger Melodie children who were looking up to her worshipfully. She hugged each of them too, even delighting in a snack of silvery fish that had been roasting by the fire.

Doran again leaned back against the damp rocky surface of the cave, happy to see his friend back to the Sannah he had first met all those years ago. From listening in on their conversations, he learned that the Yuuzhan Vong had tried to poison the lakes and rivers to kill off much of the Melodie population. The Melodie elders, however, guided their people to underground bodies of water that were more or less isolated from the more exposed bodies outside. The Melodie people were now farming the silvery fish they lived on and tending very carefully to the blue-ish algae their adolescents needed during their changing. Despite the hit their population took from the initial attacks, it looked like the Melodie people were going to make it through the war.

As a Jedi, Doran always thought that very little could surprise him. Yet, what happened next surprised Doran into a state of shock. One minute he was just enjoying the sight of Sannah among her people, the next, Sannah had bounced over to him excitedly and planted a kiss squarely on his lips. She floated away, giggling with her Melodie friends, leaving Doran staring at her blankly; a hand absently hovering over his lips in shock.

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Mouser Two to Control," Valin Horn murmured into his comlink. "My bot's picked up a trail. I tried sensing her through the Force, it's a definite positive for Vong."

_"Copy Mouser Two, follow at your own discretion. But be careful, your dad'll kill me if something happens to you or your sister."_

"Don't worry, Anakin," Valin rolled his eyes. "We can do this."

_"Roger. Unless your bot's picked up a duplicate, that's the fifth Vong agent so far."_

Valin silenced his comlink and continued to trail his target, a heavy-set woman in billowing robes. So far, all the woman had done was browse through several stores through the shopping district. Valin followed from the floor above, the mousebot sticking close to the target on the bottom floor.

The woman moved to a snack dispensing machine and stretched her arms out. The billowy clothing blocked Valin's view of the woman's hands, but the action was over in just a second. The woman moved on, holding a snack bag. He sent the mousebot after her while he waited to check on the machine.

Checking left and right, Valin dropped down to the lower level and made his way to the snack dispenser. He mimicked the woman's action and his hand came across a fleshy, camouflaged patch of something. He peeled the patch back and then closed it once he saw the contents; a whole lot of credits. He returned the patch to its place and bought a snack for himself. Valin then backed away from the machine nonchalantly, waiting for someone to pick up the packet. He didn't have to wait long. An hour passed, and a Sullustan picked up the packet, money and all, and then spent a great deal of it on a new jacket.

Valin followed the turncoat back to a building, one of the many the senate had requisitioned upon moving to Mon Calamari.

"Control, Mouser Two here. Have someone keep an eye on a Sullustan working for a…" Valin read the sign on the front of the building. "Senator Krall Praget. He just picked up a bribe from the target I marked."

_"Passing the info on to New Rep Intel. They are really not going to like the three leaks in their office."_

"Three?"

_"Both your sister and Natua found two more people connected to New Rep Intel taking bribes. And your Yuuzhan Vong?"_

"Give me a moment to check with Mousy."

_"Mousy?"_

"Droid had to have a name," Valin said. "Looks like the mark is heading back to the residential district. She's probably done for the day."

_"Not bad. How are you finding the great and exciting world out of the Shelter so far?"_

"Could use a little more exciting, not exactly great yet."

_"Give it time. You'll soon be dying for moments like this."_

"I'll take your word for it."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Valin stood with the others in the office of Ayddar Nylykerka, director of the New Republic Fleet Intelligence. The pressure-like feeling that he normal got when standing in the presence of Master Skywalker or another Master was again making itself known. Here he was, on his first real mission, standing before one of the New Republic's chief spy-masters.

His apprehension and excitement was shared by the others, who were lined up along next to him.

"Amazing, simply amazing," the Tammarian director said, looking over the reports of the past week. "It is hard to believe that mere children could be so successful in uncovering an entire Yuuzhan Vong intelligence network in a single week."

"That's what Jedi do, sir," Anakin Solo said, standing alongside the other Jedi. "No matter how old or young we are, we get the job done."

"I can see that. The results speak for themselves," Ayddar thumped the datapad. "Nine infiltrators, thirteen officials being bribed. Seven of them in Intelligence related offices. Numerous hide-outs, safe-houses, and bases of operation. We even have the accounts they're using to hold their credits!"

"You're welcome," Valin spoke up before he could stop himself.

Ayddar chuckled deeply. "And thank you, my Jedi friend. I do have to wonder why Master Skywalker was keeping you all in reserve. We need every available body to fight this war. Not all of them have to be on the front lines."

"I knew that they were all capable enough to handle it," Anakin nodded. "Even if Aunt Mara was available for the mission, she's just one person."

"So you give me six people instead," Ayddar said in agreement. "The media isn't lying when they say that you're most likely the next Jedi Grandmaster."

"Thank you," Anakin said neutrally.

A chirping alarm sounded from Ayddar's desk. The man bent over and glanced at the incoming report. "Well, it appears that several of our tagged infiltrators are meeting up."

"I take it that's unusual for Intelligence operatives?" Natua Wan inquired.

Ayddar nodded at the young Jedi. "When Intelligence operatives meet up, it indicates that something big is about to happen." He glanced back towards Anakin. "Jedi Solo, my own agents are out of position at the moment tracking other possible infiltrators. I will leave this situation in your capable hands."

Anakin inclined his head. "Valin, you and Natua go in close to see what these guys are doing. Yaqeel, Seff, the both of you will be back up if anything goes wrong."

"What about me?" Jysella asked.

"If these guys are meeting just to cause a distraction, we need someone looking out for the other infiltrators we tagged," Anakin said calmly, sounding every bit like the leader the HoloNet portrayed him to be. "It's an important job, Jysella. If any of them get by you, we might have a disaster on our hands."

Jysella's eyes grew round and she swallowed. "I won't let you down."

"Bazel, you'll be out in the field watching the other infiltrators. Jysella will stay here and monitor their movements. If they start moving, she'll direct you to them."

"Understood," the Ramoan Jedi acknowledged.

"Good, now we'll use the same channel as last time. Let's stop those infiltrators in their tracks!"

**|-()-||-()-|**

_"This is Jysella, a second team of infiltrators is meeting up. The mousebots say the two of them are heading towards the marina."_

_"Barv here, I'm on it."_

Valin acknowledged the report with a single click of his comlink. The group he and Yaqeel were following was three strong and heading towards the spaceport. The three were moving at a very fast pace through the crowd, almost as if they were on a schedule.

Their targets split up upon reaching one of the spaceport's private docking bays.

"Yaqeel, Seff, get the guy going to berth number three." Valin muttered, and the two peeled away to chase their target.

Simultaneously, Natua began to follow the second infiltrator, while he took off after the last one. The adrenaline of the chase and hunt caused Valin's heart to beat in his ears and his hands to grow slick with sweat. Feeling the absence a Yuuzhan Vong left in the Force for the first time had been a bit unnerving. After being taught for his entire life that the Force flowed through everything, the existence of the YuuzhanVong challenged everything he had learned about the Force. Even now, as he followed the infiltrator through the docking bay, the trail of nothingness unsettled Valin. Fear of the unknown clawed at the back of his mind, but he tried to shut it away and focus on his target.

The infiltrator climbed into the equivalent of a space-taxi, a small, two-person vehicle, a little bigger than a speeder. Its hyperdrive was meant for short jumps only and it had no shields or weapons. The taxi itself was full of several person-sized suitcases. Valin tried to get closer, but a guard suddenly moved into his path.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Valin glanced at the man. The guard's mind was woefully single-tracked, thinking nothing more of what he was going to do once his shift ended. He wasn't part of any conspiracy, he was just told to let the three individuals in and take the pre-arranged vehicles.

"You forgot to turn off your refresher when you got out of it this morning," Valin muttered, barely trying as he planted the suggestion in the man's mind. "You want to go home and turn it off now."

The guard's eyebrows shot up. "Great Ghost of Palpatine! You're right! I better go turn off the water or my bill's going to go through the roof! Thanks a lot buddy."

"No problem," Valin said, not looking back as the guard raced away.

His infiltrator was already pulling away from the spaceport. Glancing at the remaining crafts available in the private hangar, Valin chose the closest one. The vehicle in question turned out to be a single-person racing ship painted in vivid pink and containing designs that could be seen only by species who could see in the ultra-violet spectrum.

Using techniques his grandfather had taught him, Valin hotwired the ship and rocketed off after the infiltrator. He glanced down at the rest of the controls panel. There wasn't any communication's system installed.

"Great," Valin groaned.

Just then, he felt a wave of alarm from Yaqeel and Seff. The image of a ship nose-diving towards one of Mon Calamari's government buildings flashed through his head. The ship in his mind set its throttle on full while the pilot bailed out at the last second. In the distance, he saw and heard a rumbling explosion spout high into the air. Smoke billowed and the faint din of panicked screams rang out.

He felt a new wave of determination from Natua, and he returned it. There was no way they were going to let the other two infiltrators accomplish their mission.

Valin twisted his hot-wired racer through traffic, spotting the space-taxi driven by the infiltrator. It was just beginning to aim downwards. Wishing that he was at least competent in telekinesis, Valin angled his ship after the taxi, knuckles white on the steering column. It was then that he realized where the taxi was headed. It was aimed directly at Ayddar's office building. Where Anakin was. Where Jysella was!

Valin screamed out a warning through the Force and gunned his ship's engines. The built-to-race craft lurched forward and slammed into the back of the taxi with a jarring crash. The nose of his craft locked into the rear of the Yuuzhan Vong's taxi even as the momentum of the impact drove them away from the city and towards the water.

Dazed, Valin noticed that the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator had shed his disguise and was not looking very happy. The infiltrator was also injured, though, and was weakly trying to reach for something behind him. From the lessons from his father, Valin recognized that the something was a blasting cap.

Valin pounded on the jammed canopy of his cockpit but it wouldn't give.

Their two vessels continued to spin out of control towards the water.

The Yuuzhan Vong's hand got ever closer to the blasting cap.

Valin continued to desperately try to free himself.

The hand wrapped around the blasting cap.

Just off the surface of the vast ocean, a short distance from the city, a massive fireball consumed both craft.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Valin awoke to the feeling of weightlessness. It took a moment to for him to register the bacta tank he was in. Outside, he could see his sister, mother, father, grandfather, and several others.

"How're you doing, Valin?" Mirax said lightly.

"What happened?" Valin replied groggily.

"You decided to blow up with your ship," a subdued Jysella muttered, sounding a mix between angry and relieved.

"I'm still alive?" Valin looked around again.

"That CorSec had some good traits in him after all," Booster Terrik grumbled. "He can explain it."

Corran placed a hand on the transparasteel of the bacta tank. "You've apparently inherited another Horn family trait. The ability to absorb energy and transfer it to something else."

Valin digested the information. "Is that why I'm still alive?"

Corran nodded solemnly "It is. You absorbed the energy from the blast and used it to propel yourself free of the explosion. Unfortunately, you had to propel yourself through the cockpit's canopy and you weren't entirely immune from the effects of the blast."

"It's a good thing I can't remember that. It sounds like it might have hurt," Valin tried to inject a little humor, feeling and hearing the worry in his father's voice. "How about the others?"

"You were the only one who tried to stop the infiltrator by ramming him." Corran said wryly, shaking his head as if he had given up. "Although Natua is in a bacta tank in another room. She used her lightsaber and leaped from her ship to the Vong's. She managed to kill him, but fell off the ship when it pitched forward after his death."

"And Seff and Yaqeel?"

Corran sobered slightly. "They're unharmed, but they're still coming to terms for failing to stop their infiltrator. They managed to use the Force to make it miss its target, which was the senate building by the way, but it still exploded in the nearby residential district."

"Dad," Valin said softly, sensing his father's frustration. Valin guessed the reason. "Don't be mad at Anakin. We just wanted to help."

Corran shook his head. "I'm not mad at anyone Valin. Well, no, maybe I'm mad at myself. Is it so wrong for me to never want to see you in a bacta tank or hear that you nearly got yourself blown up? You don't have to grow up so quickly Valin. That goes for you too, Jysella."

"I don't think we have a choice, dad," Jysella said, matching her brother's tone.

Corran exhaled and Mirax wrapped her arms around him. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Don't worry, dad," Valin said softly. "I think I've had my fair share of adventures for a while."

"I agree," Bazel said solemnly.

"Oh, hey Barv. How'd your mission go?"

"I stopped an assassination attempt on Cal Omas," Barv shrugged.

"Why so sad?"

"The Vong managed to fire a missile before I could stop them. It missed Cal Omas' quarters but hit the shopping district. I'm told ten people were killed."

"Oh," Valin muttered.

"Don't be so hard on yourselves," Mirax said, glancing around at all the depressed Jedi. "I doubt even Master Skywalker could have stopped them. Just be thankful that out of the four attacks, two were stopped and the other two missed their targets. It's still a victory."

"But people died, mommy," Jysella whimpered. "If I had spotted the other Vong going to the marina earlier…"

"Bazel still wouldn't have made it there in time," Mirax said, bending down to pick up her daughter. "This is a war. People die. It's harsh, but it's true. As Jedi you all can only minimize the number of people who die, you can't protect everyone."

"But what if we become strong enough too?" Jysella said with tear-filled eyes. "Maybe if we become so strong, we can even stop people from dying, then it won't hurt so much."

Corran hugged both his wife and daughter. "If only that were possible, Sella, but we're not all powerful. We're still mortal. That pain you're feeling right now shows that you still have feelings, still care about life. It's when you no longer feel that pain that you should start worrying. The most you can do is treasure what life you have saved and try to go on from there."

"I wanna go back to the Shelter now," Jysella whimpered, hugging her parents. She didn't care that she was acting like a little girl. At the moment, the war had gotten much too real for her sake. The flashy news stories on the HoloNet hadn't prepared her at all for the life-and-death decisions and the destruction that went along with them.

Valin reached out plaintively against the transparasteel tank, longing to join the family hug. Sensing his intentions, both his father and sister reached him through the Force. Valin finally closed his eyes and let the tears come.

**|-()-||-()-|**

It was with heavy hearts that the member of the Shelter stepped off of Lando's transport and back into their home within the Maw. They had had their share of the war and none were eager to return to the battlefield. On their way back over, they had watched the continuing HoloNet feed of the casualties and fallout from the partially disrupted attack. Faces were shown of the victims who had died. Grieving family members gave tearful interviews as holos depicted recently made orphans crying over their parents' bodies.

When Lando had come to the back of the ship and tried to turn the reports off, they had stopped him.

_"It's what we get, trying to be heroes." _

_"You didn't try to be heroes, you __**are**__ heroes. Or did you think that the New Republic government just saved itself?"_

_"It sure doesn't feel like I thought being a hero would feel like."_

_"Not every victory can feel like the Death Star blowing up. Even then, in that attack alone, over a thousand lives were lost. The trick is to not let those lost lives go to waste. You wanna do something to respect those who died? Do better next time. That's what all of your training and meditations are for."_

_"You can't teach a Jedi what death feels like," Natua said monotonously._

_"You don't have to be a Jedi to feel death," Lando countered. "Listen. I know both Jysella and Valin's parents already gave you a pep talk, so I'll keep mine's short."_

_"What was that bit earlier about 'not every victory' feeling like the Death Star blowing up?"_

_"That was my introduction to the pep-talk, now shush. You wanted to know what it was like to fight in a war, you just experienced it. What you do with that experience is up to you. You can let it tear you down, so long as you build yourself up afterwards. You Jedi are lucky in that you can use the Force to support each other. Use that advantage. It may not be your time to shine yet, but you can either let this experience better you for the future, or convince you to become one of those Force-user crazed hermits Tionne tells you about in her stories. I know you don't believe it when people tell you that you did well, but you did."_

Valin exhaled morosely and gazed about the common area of the Shelter. Despite only living here for a period of several months, there was something comforting about the familiar sights and smells of their home away from home.

He heard laughter coming from one of the observation ports and tilted his head. He recognized the voice. But Sannah had rarely laughed since they had been evacuated from Yavin IV. She had been worried sick about her people, about Anakin and Tahiri, and about life and general. They had tried to cheer her up, but with no success. Eventually, they just left her alone, sending her what support they could through the Force.

To hear her laughing now…Valin exchanged bewildered looks with his friends. As one they crept towards the door, hearing whispered voices and more giggling.

"Legs, legs are good," they heard a soft whisper. "With them you can run, and dance, and even walk along a beach; watching the tide go in and out."

"Legs are overrated," Sannah whispered back, laughter in her voice. "Now flippers and fins, you have them and no body of water stands a chance against you. Just imagine, zipping through crystal clear water at nearly two dozen kilometers an hour, shooting though it as if it were nothing but air. That's why fins are all the rage on Yavin Eight. You should try it."

"Sorry, I'm rather attached to my legs."

Sannah groaned at the bad joke, but was silenced with a muffled sound. Inquisitively, the group peeked into the room.

Eyes grew wide at the sight of their fellow Melodie student in a deep kiss with one Doran Sarkin-Tainer. Doran seemed to realize that they were being watched, and with an absent wave of his hand behind Sannah's back, the door to the observation port slid close.

Stunned silence. Then Jysella began to giggle. The others couldn't help but snicker or smile. They couldn't wait to hear how _this_ development had occurred. They may not be ready to fight on the frontlines of the war, but relationships, teasing, and kisses were something they _could_ handle.

**|-()-| Chapter End |-()-|**

A\N: A little something different this time. Needless to say that the mighty Kirk Dekim's cameo was made possible by Quixotic Quest, who graciously let me borrow him and another character who you'll see later on in the story. The Sannah/Doran pairing wasn't planned and came together as I was writing this chapter, surprising me completely. They'll have a couple more adventures together during the Force Heretic arc of this story. Next week we return to our regularly scheduled cast. Anja makes a return for a mini-adventure of her own, we learn what happens to Zindra's father, Tarc's adventure gets serious, and Ganner...well...does what Ganner does.

As usual review if you so desire.


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty-Five**

**|-()-||-()-|**

When Winter opened the door, there was a slight hiss of changing pressure. The crowd outside caused her to tilt her head slightly. Not only were Luke and Mara present, but so were Danni Quee, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Tahiri, and a bundle of robes that was Shaeri. The young Yuuzhan Vong teen was glancing apprehensively at the transparent passageways of Heurkea Floating City; worried that the vast, dark ocean around them would shatter the walls at moment and drown them all.

The home to Admiral Ackbar; dimly lit, rounded rooms were connected by submerged tunnels of channels spanned by small arched bridges. Deep seawater pools were in every room, with some rooms being completely filled with water. The floors were tiled in greens and blues of a seemingly infinite number of shades, truly reflecting the underwater nature of the Mon Calamari city

Winter recovered from her surprise and smiled at the Solo children. When they were younger, she had helped Leia watch over them. To see all of them still alive and healthy was a great relief when the war had taken so many.

"Please. Come in."

The door hissed shut behind the visitors.

Winter took a moment to hug each of the Solo children, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks. They returned the embrace fondly, good memories surfacing upon seeing her again.

"How's the admiral?" Luke asked, pitching his voice low enough so the artificial caverns wouldn't amplify his voice throughout the house.

"His body is failing him," Winter said evenly, the sadness not in her voice, but in the creases along the corners of her eyes.

"Can anything be done?" Mara asked.

Winter shook her head. "The real problem is age, and the way he drove himself during the Rebellion. He wasn't young even then, you know."

While Mara, Winter, and Luke continued their hushed discussion, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Tahiri and Shaeri had moved to one of the bubble-like windows of the spherical room.

"I…I have never been this far underwater," Shaeri murmured, her eyes darting this way and that as she followed various fish.

"I'm guessing they don't have oceans on the Worldship?" Danni said with a small smile.

Shaeri nodded absently, pressing a hand to the transparent wall. She could feel the coolness of the ocean beyond through the reinforced material and protective forcefields that separated the watery world from the room. "We can't afford the room. The only bodies of water I have seen are on planets that we have conquered. Even then, these bodies were mere lakes…ponds? To what I see before me."

"I know how you feel," Tahiri grinned, she was lightly leaning against Anakin, hold his hand. Since their reconciliation, it had become extremely rare to see one too far away from the other. It was as if they were both making up for lost time and assuring the other that it wasn't all a dream. "I'm from Tatooine. I'm used to oceans of sand, not water. The first time I even saw a river was when I went to Yavin Four."

"And she nearly drowned in it," Anakin said wryly, earning a nudge from the blond teen.

At the mention of drowning, Shaeri took a step away from the viewport. "Your technology can handle the pressure of all the water…right?"

"Of course. It's perfectly safe," Tahiri said. And Anakin received scornful glares from both Tahiri and Danni.

"Kids!" Mara said, her voice reverberating through the house and saving Anakin from impending doom.

They looked up and saw her motioning them over to another room.

"Well, it's time to meet Admiral Ackbar," Jaina said lightly. "You ready to meet a legend, Shaeri?"

"Admiral Ackbar, your eldest and greatest commander, like Czulkang Lah."

"Only alive and better," Jaina nodded. "He's one of the reasons the New Republic exists."

They group of young Jedi plus one Yuuzhan Vong, crossed a bridge of stepping stones—actually the tops of small pillars—set in a quiet pool. Luke, Mara, and Winter were already present and waiting patiently.

"Danni Quee, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and…" Admiral Ackbar, floating in the pool, tilted his head questioningly at the last of the group.

"Shaeri, Warmaster," Shaeri lowered her head politely.

"Shaeri it is," the old admiral said, his voice full of energy. "Welcome to my home!"

Shaeri blinked, having not expected a warm welcome. After all, her people were trying to destroy the very government the man had spent the better part of his life creating. "Thank you, Warmaster."

Admiral Ackbar smiled reassuringly and then addressed the full group. "Please seat yourselves. Forgive me for not joining you. I'm much more comfortable these days if I stay in water."

"Your home is lovely," Mara said, taking one of the seats along the side of the pool..

"It suits me," Ackbar shrugged while Winter efficiently served refreshments.

Ackbar then floated towards the Solo children, Tahiri, Danni, and Shaeri. "I understand that the six of you are the authority on the Yuuzhan Vong. Are you willing to tell me what you know?"

"We're willing," Jaina said, after receiving nods from the others. "But it's a large topic."

"Each of you have different experiences, opinions," Ackbar said. "Tell me what you can."

Jaina began by talking for some lengths about Yuuzhan Vong strategy and maneuvers, everything she had learned on the battlefield and from the Freed Ones who served aboard the _Trickster_. She gave a brief overview about the hierarchy of the Yuuzhan Vong, as well as how their warriors viewed each other and the rest of the galaxy. She then described her experiences aboard the _Trickster_ and what it was like to communicate with and see through the ship's senses.

Jacen was next, speaking about how the Yuuzhan Vong interacted with each other and their captives, what the Yuuzhan Vong did with their slaves, and the politics he had seen at play with Nom Anor and other members of the Yuuzhan Vong leadership. Though he had spent most of his time strapped into the Embrace of Pain, he had been aware enough to see the jostling between the Executor and members of both the priest and warrior castes. It surprised him how easy it was for him to talk about his experiences. It was almost as if all that pain and suffering had happened to another person and he had simply watched as an impartial observer.

Danni added to Jacen's stories by starting off with her own experiences as a prisoner, before going on to explain the scientific basis behind the yammosks and other Yuuzhan Vong biots. Danni gave simplified lectures on how their ships were grown, and what made their weapons worked. She finished up by giving a possible reason why the Yuuzhan Vong had problems adapting quickly to the advancements made by the New Republic scientists. She suspected that they had been using the same tech for so long, that it never occurred to them that there would be mechanical ways to counter them.

Apart from the shaping of various creatures, it was in her opinion that the Yuuzhan Vong were stagnating technology-wise. A stagnation made possible because the knowledge to shape was considered something sacred—passed down to the Shapers by the Supreme Overlord himself. To come up with anything new was considered a heresy, which stunted the intellectual growth and actually aided the New Republic war-effort. Her view was a minority one among the other scientists and Intel-experts, however, but Danni knew in her heart that she was right. Admiral Ackbar listened to her theory and seemed to nod in agreement, accepting her logic; something that made Danni exhale in relief and smile nervously at the famous war-hero.

Gradually the youngest teens began their own tales, focusing on both the Shapers and Shamed Ones, and the language and culture. Tahiri revealed what she knew from the memories planted in her mind, the more intimate details of the Shaping caste and the role they played in the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong society. Shaeri went more in-depth about her people's religion and focused on her experiences as a Shamed One. She then told what she knew about the different Domains, backgrounds on the more famous of Yuuzhan Vong commanders, and what the ride between the galaxies had been like. Shaeri was thorough; answering any of Ackbar's or Winter's clarifying questions fully, though she sometimes looked to Tahiri for a translation of a word or two.

Anakin was last to speak, but he did not have to say much since the others had more or less covered everything else. He simply informed Ackbar of the plans he and Tahiri had already set into motion regarding the Freed Ones, and the fact that the Jedi were being seen as gods by some of the lower ranking members of the Yuuzhan Vong society.

Anakin, however, left out any mention of Zonama Sekot. Something in the Force told him that this wasn't the time or place to bring it up, that Admiral Ackbar had a plan that needed to be seen through first. Anakin felt that if Admiral Ackbar's plan failed, so too would the idea of ending the war with Zonama Sekot.

With the stories and questions done, Ackbar sighed and settled peacefully into the water.

"Very good," he opened one round eye. "Though more work will be needed, I at least know how to beat the Yuuzhan Vong now.

"You've been working on a solution to end the war as well?" Luke said in surprise.

"Oh yes," Ackbar looked up at Winter and gave her knee a pat. "With Winter as my memory and invaluable assistant, I've been working very hard on a strategic plan for the war. Your fine students and Shaeri have confirmed my ideas of the Yuuzhan Vong character. Coupled with Anakin's own ideas, I think a complete victory is now conceivable. I might even go so far as to say that if everything works, both his plans and my own, it won't be much longer until this war is over."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"What is it lieutenant?" Ayddar Nylykerka, head of New Republic Fleet Intelligence, wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he entered the temporary command center. A row of officers sat at a bank of computers, each monitoring different activities.

One of the officers answered with a hint of urgency in his voice. "Sir, sensors tracked six meteors break through the upper atmosphere in the northern hemisphere. They were moving so fast they were through before our fleet could intercept them. The nearest vessel who initially reported the sightings is from Lando Calrissian's group"

"Meteors?"

"That's what they were described as," the officer nodded. "When they broke the atmosphere, however, they slowed."

"Yuuzhan Vong?" Ayddar said, the air sacs on his neck puffing.

"It's a safe bet, sir."

"Where did those meteors come down?"

"By another one of the cities on this planet. Crystal Reef, I think." The officer touched his ear-piece. "Sir, the captain of the Smuggler's Alliance vessel says that she's in pursuit."

"Who's the captain?" Ayddar asked.

"Captain, please identify yourself." The officer listened for a moment. "She says her name is Anja Gallandro."

"Put her on."

"Yes, sir."

"Captain Gallandro, this is Ayddar Nylykerka. We will have reinforcements over as soon as possible, hold your position."

_"Mr. Nylykerka, unless your reinforcements can swim, don't bother. The meteors I mentioned all entered the water. I'm currently hovering over their entry site. There are several large, dark, shadows under the water. They're heading towards Crystal Reef."_

"We copy," Ayddar motioned to another officer. "Contact the Jedi. Let them know what's going on."

"Yes, sir!"

"Captain Gallandro. Do what you can. Jedi will be there shortly to back you up."

_"Great, it'll be just like old times."_

"In the meantime," Ayddar pointed at another officer. "Find out where those Vong came from and if there are any more. There's obviously a blind spot in our sensor grid if we could only pick them up as they were entering the atmosphere, so get on that too."

"Yes, sir!"

"Sir, Jedi's Jaina, Anakin, and Jacen Solo are reported to already be in a submersible returning from Heurkea Floating City. They are diverting course now."

"Good, then hopefully we can stop these Vong in their tracks. The last thing we want is for them to think that they can strike on this planet whenever they want."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Anja finished pulling on an insulated wetsuit and double-checked a harpoon gun.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Those _are_ Vong you know. Lots of 'em!" Her co-pilot, the ever excitable Lilmit, whined. "Maybe we should just pull back and let the government take care of the Vong. It's safer and we have less chance of dying. That's always a good thing, right?"

"Lilmit," Anja said patiently, used to his panic attacks after crewing with him for several years. "The government forces won't get here in time. They're all clustered around the capital city, and that's many clicks from here. We've already waited half an hour. Crystal Reef has a certain sentimental value to me, and I'm not going to let the Vong trash it."

"But you're one person! If I'm reading the sensors right, there are over sixty life-forms, not of this planet, in the water!"

"That's why I'll be counting on you."

"Despite its name, the _Fish Out of Water _isn't supposed to operate underwater!" Lilmit continued to protest. "You'll break this brand new ship that Lando just gave us!"

"You only have to go half way." Anja tightened the last of the straps on her wetsuit. "Kill the bottom two engines and skim the surface. I trust you."

Anja pulled down the face-mask and adjusted her breather before pulling over her head covering. She knew from past experiences that the water would be freezing cold. Without the spice or Force to help her, she had to protect her skin as best as she could.

With every single inch of her skin covered, Anja gave Lilmit a thumbs-up. She opened the side hatch of their small vessel and fell backwards into the water.

The view beneath the shimmering waves was a lot clearer. As the name of the city suggested, the water was crystal clear, with jagged underwater mountains of ice rising up from the depths. Already with a huge lead, heading towards the distant city, was a large dark mass of tendrils. Anja tapped a device on her face-mask and the image in front of her was enhanced on one side.

The dark mass was some sort of creature, very Yuuzhan Vong in origin. Swimming alongside it were five others, though slightly smaller. Anja assumed that they were the Yuuzhan Vong version of a submersible. They were clam-like in appearance, with wavy feelers that looked like hair coating its entirety, except for a quartet of massive, barb-lined tentacles coming out the back. The creatures jetted forwards at regular intervals, the tentacles propelling them.

Anja returned her vision to normal and tapped her comlink twice. She waited for only a second before the bottom of her ship splashed down ahead of her. The wave sent her backwards several meters, but she quickly recovered. Despite Lilmit's protests and cowardly antics, he truly came through when it counted.

The modified gunboat angled its nose downwards, kicking up all sorts of turbulence as its thrusters churned the waves. Anja did her best to stay clear, knowing what was to come.

Of course, the disruptive display of their ship didn't go unnoticed. One of the smaller Vong submersibles broke off from the rest and began a lazy loop around to confront them.

The _Fish Out of Water_ fired, its laser flash-boiling the icy cold water around it. Streaks of red darted out towards the hairy clam-squid. Unlike other Yuuzhan Vong vessels, no voids were thrown up to stop the lasers. It would have been impossible for the voids to work effectively in the watery environment, as they would have had to deal with the mass of the surrounding water. Instead, the tendril-like hair that coated the creature seemed to shimmer as the lasers hit the submersible. The lasers didn't appear to do any damage.

Lilmit fired laser burst after laser burst at the clam-squid like animal, but the alien submersible continued its lazy approach.

Puzzled, Anja once again tapped her mask and zoomed in on the creature. After watching one burst of laser fire disappear against the mat of tendrils coating the body of the Vong submersible, she understood what was happening. The tendrils were moving much faster than she even thought, creating an energy field not unlike the shields used by more mechanized vehicles and cities. The lasers from the _Fish Out of Water _continued to bubble through the icy water, but were doing little more than enhancing the clam-squid's shields.

The Vong submersible completed it slow loop, weaving beneath an outcropping of ice.

Lilmit seemed to have the same idea as Anja, and fired on the ice instead. The large chunk of frozen water broke off, but the Vong craft somehow managed to maneuver out from under it.

Now it was in position for its own attack run. The top 'shell' of its body opened slightly and revealed a row of thick protrusions. Within each was a wicked looking barb. The shell was only open for a few seconds, enough to fire the barbs, before it closed.

Anja tracked the harpoon-like projectiles through the water, confident that the _Fish_'s own shields would be able to take care of it. As they whizzed by, though, she noticed the sacs on the ends of the harpoons. They were balloon-like in nature and transparent. A whole host of grutchin was packed in each.

Anja double-tapped her comlink, the signal to high-tail it out of whatever situation they were in. Lilmit wasted little time in complying. No sooner had she tapped the comlink a second time, then the ship lurched backwards up out of the water.

The harpoons followed, breaking the surface. Most fell short. Two, however, pierced through the metal alloys of the gunship. The balloon sacs burst from the impact, and a handful of grutchin immediately followed the shaft of the organic harpoons towards their target. In a panic, Lilmit began jerking the ship back and forth; somehow managing to shake a few of the grutchin off. When the rest began to eat their way into the ship, Lilmit took off, leaving Anja behind.

Anja groaned. That was another thing about Lilmit. He may be reliable, but only until his life was at stake, then you were on your own. She didn't have time to dwell on Lilmit's fate. The Vong submersible was now heading towards her.

Anja pulled out her lightsaber, her heart thumping in her chest as the underwater creature the size of a Corellian freighter pushed its way through the water. Anja just managed to slip over the creature as it made its first pass. She jammed her lightsaber up, but the tendrils appeared efficient in negating the ancient weapon's energy too. One of the tentacles propelling the creature pulsed by, and Anja emitted a gurgle of surprise as its barbed length nearly took off her head. She reflexively batted the rest of the tentacle away with her lightsaber, pushing back to give herself more room as she did.

Whether it was because of luck or the Force was truly with her, her lightsaber slipped between the rows of barbs and severed the very tip of the tentacle. A good meter of the seventeen meter appendage floated away, ink-like blood staining the crystal blue water.

Several folds on the back of the creature peeled back, and Yuuzhan Vong warriors wearing some sort of fleshy suit, swam out to meet Anja. Meanwhile their vessel began another wide turn. The submersible never completed its maneuver. Two missiles streaked out of the depths of the ocean and flew right between the undulating tentacles. The insides of the creature flashed, before the explosion ripped it apart.

Anja and the warriors whirled towards the source of the missiles and saw three small vehicles cutting through the water. Her own comm activated, though the voice was slightly distorted by the water.

_"Enjoying a nice swim without us, Anja?" _Jaina quipped. The lead vehicle stopped in front of Anja and the surviving warriors. The hatch popped open, and a wet-suit equipped Jaina darted out to engage the stunned warriors. Anja recovered quickly and joined Jaina, finishing off the water-logged Yuuzhan Vong in seconds. Jaina motioned to her submersible, and Anja nodded.

Once the two were inside, Anja removed her rebreather. "Nice timing as always. I'm going to return the favor one day, you know."

"One day," Jaina remarked with a smile. "Your friend Lilmit's okay, by the way. Both Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara met up with his ship and took care of the grutchins. Bad news, though, your ship's going to need to be completely scrapped."

Anja groaned. "Lilmit's going to rub this in my face for forever."

"He was the one who told us that lasers didn't work on those Vong-subs." Jaina veered their sub around to fall behind the other two metal subs.

"Jacen and Anakin are on the other two?"

"Uh huh."

"Who's chasing the Vong and who's going completely the wrong way?" Anja said, seeing the other subs going in different directions.

"Anakin's the one chasing the Vong. Jacen is looking for an old friend for help."

"An old friend, down here?" Anja paused for a moment, and then her eyes bugged out when she got what Jaina was hinting at. "He's bringing that monster towards us!"

"Have to," Jaina tapped the dashboard of their submersible. "These things trade armament for speed. I used this craft's only to missiles on that one. Jacen and Anakin only have two missiles each as well. We still have five Vong subs out there, one of them big."

"What do you think the Vong plan to do?"

"Nothing good," Jaina said. She touched the comlink. "Little Brother, any sign of the Vong?"

_"I'm at the tail end of their wake. The main one's headed for the polar ice cap. The others are heading for the city. Jace and I can handle the big one. Have fun at Crystal Reef for us."_

"Will do." Jaina changed course and headed for the city as Anakin peeled off to follow his brother.

Their submersible was fast, gut-wrenchingly so. Anja lost count of the number of times she squeezed the armrests of her seat as Jaina sent them through a dizzying array of swoops and turns around the massive ice monoliths all around them. Anja was used to flying, but underwater was something else entirely. Claustrophobic came to mind, the feeling of all that water pressing in on their paper-thin craft; a feeling heightened by the stomach-churning maneuvers Jaina was executing to catch up with the Yuuzhan Vong. Apparently Jaina didn't share her fears. Then again, the last time Anja was at the north pole of Mon Cal, she had been going through spice-withdrawal whilst fighting off a giant under-sea predator. That was enough to give anyone anxiety.

"There they are!" Jaina said, spotting the four smaller Yuuzhan Vong submersibles.

Anja glanced through the cockpit window. "Are they clearing ice floes?"

"That's what it looks like," Jaina frowned.

The four crafts were darting back and forth, breaking up the largest of icebergs and frozen structures and pushing them aside.

"It's like they're clearing a path," Jaina said, puzzled.

"A path for what? That's way too big for even the larger sub," Anja pointed out. "At that size, you could probably float all of Heurkea City through that gap and still have room to spare."

_"This is Jacen. The larger Vong sub is currently playing with the Skra'akan, but it's a close fight. Anakin and I were also unable to stop the Vong from initiating their plan, so we're coming to meet you."_

"And just what is their plan?" Jaina said.

_"Anakin and I both think that the Vong are going to ram Crystal Reef with the polar ice cap. Or at least a massive portion of the ice cap anyways. The Vong sub used its tentacles and cleaved away a pretty big section. The sub was in the process of pushing it when we intercepted them. The good news is that it won't pick up any more speed. The bad news is that it will reach Crystal Reef in fifteen minutes, give or take a few."_

"The other subs are in the process of clearing a path for it, then," Jaina caught on. "To keep it from slowing down."

_"That'd do it."_

_"We see you now, Jaya. Let's take the other subs and get to Crystal Reef."_

"That's where the ice cap is heading." Anja spoke with some resignation. Why was it her friends had to go against natural instincts and head _towards_ danger instead of away from it? Then again, hadn't she just dived into Vong-infested water against impossible odds? They were definitely a bad influence on her desire to live a long, safe, life. Anja grinned, and she was perfectly fine with that.

_"Yeah, we're going to stop it." _Anakin and Jacen's subs moved into position alongside Jaina and Anja's.

"You have any missiles left?" Jaina asked.

_"We didn't see the point in wasting ours on the big one," _Jacen said in affirmative. _"Full load for the both of us."_

"That will still leave two Vong subs left. I guess we have to get inventive."

_"They __were__ nice enough to detach several metric tons of ice between here and the city," _Jacen pointed out.

Anja saw a feral grin appear on Jaina's face and groaned. "Everywhere I go with you people, something crazy happens."

"It's a good crazy," Jaina said defensively. "Where else could you go to have this much fun?"

Anja waved a hand half-heartedly. "Go, go do that Jedi magic you do so well."

"As you command, Captain Gallandro."

The other Vong subs never stood a chance. The fast moving subs of Anakin and Jacen darted out like fish and swung around behind two of the nearer clam-squids. Missiles were released, and the alien submersibles blew apart much like their predecessor. The other two Vong subs quickly moved to intercept the Jedi. One found itself sandwiched between two ice-floes and was unable to break free. The other, chasing Anakin, was led right into its immobilized partner and the two vehicles crumpled in slow motion, out of the fight.

_"We don't have much time left," _Jacen said urgently, and they left the two clam-squids and high-tailed it to the vacation capital of Mon Calamari.

The three subs made it to Crystal Reef in record time. The approach of the massive block of ice must have already been detected, because it was pure pandemonium at the docks. Private vessels were already jetting away, while tourist submarines and transport boats were being filled to the seams. No one seemed to pay attention to the four young adults who emerged from the water.

"It's so great to be back here," Anja said fondly, as if the city's imminent destruction wasn't about to happen.

"Let's keep this place in one piece." Jaina agreed.

_"Impact alert, collision will occur in seven minutes." _An automated warning system call out. A holocam view of the approaching glacier was projected on the various screens around them, calmly proclaiming a travel advisory alert.

"You guys really are going to stop a glacier larger than a Super Star Destroyer?" Anja said blankly. "You're braver than I thought."

"Don't worry," Anakin said with a smile, pointing beyond the crowd. "We're not alone."

"You didn't think you could have another adventure without us, did you?" Zekk said, waving at Anja.

"Zekk, Lowie!" Anja gave a brief hug to Zekk, then wrapped her arms around Lowbacca. "It's great to see the two of you again." She turned to the third individual. "I thought you had sixty-three star systems to run, Your Majesty."

"We were on Mon Calamari discussing plans for a new joint attack," Tenel Ka accepted Anja's offered hand. "This opportunity just arose."

"You can take away the leather boots and skin-showing clothes, but you can't take the Jedi out of Tenel Ka," Anja chuckled with a shake of her head.

The entire city swayed back and forth as the tide picked up.

"Well, that's our cue," Jacen said.

"Ummm…just _what_ are you going to do?" Anja said.

"Stop the iceberg, of course," Zekk said cheerily, as if he was discussing the weather or a set of hyperspace coordinates.

The six Jedi spread themselves out along the marina, facing the icy water beyond. On the horizon, a solid wall of ice, much larger than the actual city, began to cut through the waves.

As one, the Jedi entered a meld. Not only were the six present, but Tahiri's and Alema's Force signatures were adding to the meld's strength too. Other Jedi joined up a second later; the Jedi Masters Kenth Hamner and Tresina Lobi, as well as Tekli, Tesar, and Saba made their contributions known throughout the meld. While the even more distant presences of Luke and Mara echoed strongly in the background; everyone lending their strength to the six Jedi on Crystal Reef.

"You or me, Jace?" Anakin glanced over to his older brother as the air hummed with the built up Force energy.

"All yours Anakin," Jacen remarked.

Anakin exhaled, his breath crystalizing in the cool air. "To me then."

He stepped out to the furthest point of the pier, the arctic wind whipping through his hair and clothes. He held out his hands, and then was still. He became a lightning rod, focusing the energy the others were pouring into him. Their combined Force abilities concentrated around him, his to use and direct. The waters churned all around the teenager, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

To Anja, it was as if the six Jedi had become statues. All were standing stalk-still, their eyes closed and heads either bowed or tilted back. All were reaching out towards the fast moving glacier, as if their hands could ward away the massive formation of ice.

Waves formed at the front of the glacier, smaller icebergs sloshing out of the way under its massive weight. The water became more turbulent as the glacier grew nearer and nearer. Several of the boats that had tried to escape were thrown back towards the city, dashing against the icy surroundings and splintering to pieces.

The Jedi remained in their places.

Ocean spray erupted against the wave breakers just outside the marina. Behind Anja and the other Jedi were the unlucky majority of people who hadn't been able to evacuate the city in time. They, along with Anja, were now staring at the Jedi with a mixture of hope and fear on their faces.

It was barely noticeable at first; the mass of the glacier, just over three-hundred meters away and capped with heavy, dark clouds, too intimidating a sight. It continued to pound through the water, hues of blue, white, and grey dominating everything outside of the city. Some of the onlookers shrunk back into the city. Others were whimpering or clasping their hands in prayer. It didn't look like anything could stop such a fierce and destructive force of nature.

Yet, almost impossibly, the titanic wall of ice started to slow. The frothing waves in front of it began to subside as the speed of the glacier dropped considerably. The ice rumbled and snapped loudly, jagged cracks splintering the outer surface. A single wave rolled forward and completely soaked Anakin, but his concentration was focused solely on the wall of ice. It was still moving, and the distance between it and Crystal Reef was still decreasing.

Powered by the combined strength of his siblings and friends, however, Anakin wasn't nearly finished. The cold of the water that had splashed on him didn't even seem to affect him. His face was serene as he kept his hands directed at the mass of ice.

The glacier slowed even more, the ocean settling. Popping noises sounded all throughout the glacier, and parts of it broke off and slid into the water. Tense seconds ticked past.

Fifty meters left.

Thirty. The glacier was still coming.

Twenty.

Fifteen. Smaller icebergs crashed off the sides of the city.

Ten.

Seven.

At three meters to spare, the glacier groaned to a full stop. It just sat in the water, bobbing harmlessly. One final Force shove put the glacier on a backwards trajectory. Soon it was ten meters away, with the distance increasing with every passing moment. Anakin finally dropped his hands and sagged.

Anja's jaw dropped, her heart still racing at what she had just seen. Relieved laughter and cheers broke out all throughout the city.

"_Three cheers for the Jedi!"_

Different voices and species vocalized their approval, and the young Jedi found themselves lifted up onto the shoulders of the inhabitants of Crystal Reef. Anja faded back to the side, smiling wryly at her friends. She was happy for them, glad that the galaxy had people like them protecting it from the Vong, or giant blocks of ice.

She moved a hand up to tuck a few strands of hair away. Fireworks suddenly exploded in her brain and her jaw clenched shut. Staggering, she leaned against a nearby wall. Her mind continued to burn painfully, a burn that started at the front of her head and then began to make its way down through the rest of her body. With a shaking hand that barely obeyed her commands, she reached up to the medical computer implanted in the side of her head. She turned a dial and pressed several button, and the burning feeling gradually subsided, replaced by a feeling of complete numbness.

She saw her reflection against the sleek material of the storefront wall. She was pale and sweat poured down her face even though the frosty air continued to blow through the open marina. Closing her eyes, she took several breaths. There was no cure for her condition, and with her thirtieth birthday in another couple of months, Anja knew that she didn't have much longer. The neural decay caused by prolonged use of the andris spice had taken a toll on her nervous system, the flares becoming more and more frequent. It was one of the reasons why she had taken her ship over to Crystal Reef in the first place, to revisit old memories, one last time.

She opened her eyes again. The others had been taken further into the city by the crowd as the celebrations continued. Her gaze went from face to face, committing each of them to memory. These were the real heroes of the war, heroes she was proud to call friends. She owed so much to them. As feeling returned to the rest of her body, her hand curled into a fist. She owed so much to them, and before she died, she was determined to somehow repay them.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Warmaster Tsavong Lah was more than furious at the events unfolding in the Square of Sacrifice, where the great formations of Yuuzhan Vong, each in formal robes, had been assembled to witness the painful, extended death of more than a hundred captives, all for the glory of Yun-Yuuzhan, whose great temple was being dedicated on this day. 'Had' being the operative word.

Many of the captives were of high rank—military officers or Senators captured in the battle for Yuuzhan'tar. Others were Shamed Ones who were to be put to death under the Supreme Overlord's three-of-ten policy. Every death was carefully planned; flaying-knives and flesh-eating beetles ready to ensure that their screams would have risen for many hours to the ears of the god. The preparations had gone to waste.

Instead, a full battle was taking place. In fact, it was more a slaughter, as a battle would imply that two sides were fighting. The ranks of the warriors, all unarmored and unarmed for the ceremony, were being decimated by the dozens.

It had started innocuously enough. A noxious liquid, something spewed up from beneath ground level, had flooded the square. It had been enough to ruin the ceremony as it was. Yet, before the Supreme Overlord could give the command to execute the prisoners, an explosion ripped apart the ranks of the Yuuzhan Vong. Smoke canisters were thrown into the center of the square, obscuring everything from sight.

At the first sign of danger, the Supreme Overlord had been hustled away, leaving both Tsavong Lah and Nom Anor to deal with those who dared desecrate the temple of their mightiest of gods.

Explosions continued to go off.

What made Tsavong Lah furious was the fact that many of the explosions were being caused by Yuuzhan Vong blast-bugs. The fact that their own weapons were being used against them, and so effectively was the ultimate insult.

"Get control of our people and kill those who dare interrupt this ceremony!" Tsavong roared to an underling.

Then, both he and Nom Anor were forced to duck as a blast bug was fired directly at them. The projectile whistled over their heads and exploded in the damutek behind them. Panicked yells mixed with angry cries. By the time the smoke had cleared, all of the prisoners who were to be sacrificed were gone and hundreds of dead Yuuzhan Vong lay in their place.

Nom Anor and Tsavong Lah exchanged fearful glances as they glanced towards the Supreme Overlord's ship. Someone was going to die for this.

**|-()-||-()-|**

"This way!" A Yuuzhan Vong whispered in flawless Basic.

With little alternative, Cubber Daine followed the small-sized warrior leading the group of liberated Yuuzhan Vong captives. The captives had all been efficiently split into smaller groups and each had a different leader. His group consisted of Shamed Ones, a couple of officers, and a senator; and they were being led by the short warrior and two other Shamed Ones.

His last few months hadn't exactly been days spent in comfort and luxury. When the Wraith Squadron hangar had been hit, he had been trapped beneath the debris. After a few hours of clawing himself out, he had popped up and found himself surrounded by Vong searching for survivors. The months had past, and he had lost quite a bit of weight on the bare-bones diet the Vong had all the prisoners on. He had spent his days trying to keep the morale of the other prisoners up, and his nights wondering about whether his daughter was still alive or not. The last time he had seen her, she had been a fairly green pilot, with barely three kills to her name. He knew that the war ate up pilots like her and it was hard not to let his fears get at him during those cold dark nights in his prison cell.

And then came the day he had long prepared himself for; the day he would be sacrificed to some abstract deity that ran the Yuuzhan Vong way of life. He tried to tell his jailers that he'd be a horrible sacrifice, his work-roughened hands and aching back poor offerings to the gods, but they didn't really have any sense of humor. So there he was, lying on the table and waiting for them to cut off his head, and everything once again went pear-shaped.

He finally managed to overcome his shell-shock to glance at his rescuer. "Aren't you a little short for a Vong?"

"I just saved your butt, Cubber," The Yuuzhan Vong retorted, pulling open a drain covering and motioning the others through it. "My height is the last thing you should be worried about."

Cubber noticed the vonduun armor his rescuer was wearing was a fake. "You're New Republic Intelligence."

"Circuitry Girl at your service," the Vong nodded.

"Wraith Squadron? What took you guys so long?"

"More introductions and explanations later. Running for our lives first."

A coralskipper began blasting apart the area around them. Whether the pilot saw them or not was moot, as the buildings above them started to crash down all around them.

"Good idea." Cubber dove through the opening, followed by Bhindi.

They landed with a splash, and Cubber wrinkled his nose. Even the organic stew-like atmosphere Coruscant had obtained was preferable to this new stench.

"Here," Bhindi held out one of the Vong's gnullith, their version of a breathing mask. "Helps allow you to breathe without choking."

Cubber took it gratefully and they began following the rest of the group. "So, a trip through the sewers?"

"Safest route for the resistance," Bhindi nodded. "The Freed Ones have really been helpful too."

"Freed Ones?"

"The Jedi kids, Tahiri and Anakin, got a bunch of Shamed Ones to defect. These Shamed Ones were trained, and some of them were dropped in on Coruscant with me and Doc Boy. We've lost a couple of them, but the others managed to get the word out. We actually have a network of several hundred Freed Ones operating all over Coruscant. It's how we knew about your execution and how we got these nifty breathing masks."

The maze-like sewer took them up and down, sometimes they even had to slide off and drop a couple of stories into another pool of liquid sewage. Cubber could only grimace and tried not to think about what he was wading through. On the bright side, he doubted that the Yuuzhan Vong would follow. Not even the most dedicated of warriors would have lasted this long.

Eventually, Cubber saw the front part of the group turn out of the sewage and into a small bunker-like compound.

"A pump station," Bhindi supplied. "And one of our safe houses, complete with a working sonic shower."

"You, Circuitry Girl, are a goddess amongst men," Cubber praised, his eyes lighting up at the chance to remove the months of grime and newly added sewer water from his aching, tired body.

"Nah, the goddesses are Jaina Solo and Tahiri," Bhindi grinned. "I'm just a humble guide for lost souls. Go on and take a shower. We'll have a bowl of our finest greyweave ready when you're done. It's not much, but it's fortified with everything a body needs."

"Make sure it's a nice big bowl of your finest grayweave," Cubber patted his stomach heartily. "After eating the rotting food the Vong gave us, grayweave will be like eating... well, something other than rotting food."

"Anything for Wraith Squadron's mythical mechanic," Bhindi saluted.

"Drop it, Circuitry Girl," Cubber waved her off. "I'm just glad you Wraiths still haven't lost that sense of timing of yours."

"We do our best to impress."

"Hey," Cubber swallowed nervously, not sure if he wanted to hear any news about his daughter. "I know you've probably been stationed here for a while but my daughter…"

"As far as I know, she's still alive. Alive and serving with the Jedi," Bhindi said reassuringly.

Cubber deflated as tears of relief escaped his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now please take a shower, sir. You really need one, sir."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Unlike the escaped captives, both Nom Anor and Tsavong Lah were _not _having a very good time. If Tsavong had been furious at the complete ruining of the ceremony, the Supreme Overlord was beyond livid. Already the bodies of three Shapers and several members of the Intendant caste had been dragged out of the room. Nom Anor and Tsavong Lah were both trying to make themselves as small as possible as the Supreme Overlord raged.

"In front of so many witnesses, not only was the ritual ruined, but mere Shamed Ones managed to kill two-hundred and seventy-four warriors and free all the prisoners!" Shimrra bellowed. "Tell me right this instant why the two of you should continue to live!"

"Dread Lord," Tsavong said quickly. "With your permission, I shall exact vengeance in full. Give me a decisive battle and I…."

"Be silent!"

Tsavong Lah immediately obeyed.

"I do not need to hear any more of your plans. Do not think that your attempt to avenge Komm Karsh and your father did not escape my notice. Not only did the plan fail, you lost sixty more warriors, lost the few underwater _rastalas_ that had survived the journey to this galaxy, and provided more positive images for the _Jeedai_!"

Nom Anor's smirk, caused by seeing Tsavong Lah brought low, was wiped away when the Supreme Overlord whirled on him. "And you, you worthless excuse for a Yuuzhan Vong! Six of your agents are dead and the New Republic government still remains. Did I not order you to execute Cal Omas? Did I not tell you to lay waste to their senate building and military infrastructure? What did I get instead? A bungled assassination, a handful of dead refugees, and more _Jeedai_ heroes in their media! Pray tell how we are supposed to trust another word out of your mouth, follow any more of your advice, after that?"

"Give us one last chance to prove ourselves, Dread Lord," Nom Anor stammered, deliberately grouping himself with Tsavong Lah. If he was going down, he was going to take the Warmaster with him. "One last chance to prove that the gods are on our side. If not, then we will both gladly give up our lives in which ever fashion you see fit."

Shimrra tilted his head slightly, restraining his anger. "And just what do you suggest the two of you do, Executor?"

"Supreme One," Nom Anor began shakily. "Tsavong Lah was right when he suggested that a decisive battle be fought. We are not growing any stronger. Once our auxiliaries are in place and the fleet is at full, we must seek to bring about the one engagement that will win the war."

"Has not that engagement already been fought?" Shimrra mocked. "Or what was the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar if it was not the decisive engagement that was to end the war?"

"The infidels have proved more adaptable than we suspected."

"I am sure." Shimrra said patronizingly. "You have still yet to answer my initial questions. After your bumbling on Mon Calamari, just why should we follow any more of your advice or trust any more of your agents?"

"Agents can be risked, Supreme One," Nom Anor said carefully. "Infiltration and assassination is always a risky business. But when it comes to the fleet, there can be no risk. I will find the time and place for Tsavong Lah to strike so that he may finish this war."

Shimrra mulled over Nom Anor's response, then nodded in approval. "Very well then. Warmaster, you shall have the battle you are so clearly eager for, but it shall only be after the fleet is ready. You will not launch an attack blindly, but wait for Nom Anor's spies to report that the time is right. And my own permission will be required. Is that understood?"

"Completely, Supreme One." Tsavong Lah bowed in submission.

Shimrra smiled crookedly. "Your fates are now bound together, should either of you fail, then the other…"

The Supreme Overlord left it unsaid. Both Tsavong Lah and Nom Anor shared a glance of mutual hatred, yet neither voiced their thoughts. It was clear that both were taking comfort in the fact that if one failed, the other would join them in death.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Tarc sprinted through the dusty streets of Peace City and burst through the doors of the Ryn eatery. Eyes darted left and right while he tried to catch his breath. The patrons of the eatery didn't even look his direction, having more important things to do than bother with the worries of a human child.

After several sweeps of the darkened corners, Tarc found who he was looking for and sprinted to their booth.

"Tarc?" Kirney Slane took note of his sweat-stained clothes and labored pants.

"Taan," Tarc gasped out, hunched over and taking in gulps of air. "There's still a chance to save Taan! We have to save her!"

Danielle and Kirney exchanged confused glances. "Save Taan? From what?"

"They're going to execute her!" Tarc blurted, looking up at the two women almost manically as he finally caught his breath.

Kirney held out a hand. "Slow down. Who's executing Taan?"

"Viqi Shesh and the Vong with her," Tarc said hurriedly. "They're going to sanctify the treaty with the Corellians by executing a large number of slaves and every three Shamed Ones out of ten. Taan's among the three of ten being executed!"

Kirney nodded in understanding and looked over to Danielle. "Well, there goes our Plan A."

"I liked Plan B better anyways, more colorful," Danielle finished off her drink. "Don't worry, kid. We'll make sure Taan stays among the living."

"I wanna help," Tarc said.

"Can you tell us where and when the execution is scheduled?"

"Noon, at the ground of what will be Yun-Yammka temple," Tarc said. "The Vong priest in charge of the Yun-Yammka temple said it was an auspicious time."

"So a dedication to their god of war to mark a treaty of peace to the Corellians," Kirney said dryly. "How…what's the word I'm looking for, Danny?"

"Paradoxical?" Danielle supplied.

Kirney made a face. "Quit using big words. We Corellians are supposed to be simple folk. Like Han Solo and Wedge Antilles."

"Absurd then."

"Absurd works."

"The both of you are absurd!" Tarc blurted. "Taan's going to be executed in two hours and you're joking around!"

"It's alright, Tarc," Kirney said soberly. "This isn't our first time doing something like this. The grounds where the Yuuzhan Vong temple is going to be is an open plain, perfect for us. When the fireworks start going off, you'll need to grab Taan and any of the other Shamed Ones and keep them low. Our backup won't be able to distinguish between Shamed and warriors from the distance they're at."

"Backup?" Tarc looked back and forth between both women.

"An Ewok that can fly and shoot a sniper rifle, and my husband, who can shoot a sniper rifle and fly. I get the two of them confused sometimes," Kirney said straight-faced.

Tarc blinked, not sure if he should believe her or not.

Danielle rolled her eyes, as if she understood some type of joke that he wasn't getting, and added. "Anyways, when the chaos dies down, tell the Shamed Ones to meet us by the remains of our shuttle. We'll get them off planet and back to friendly lines. No sense rescuing them now and having the priest try to sacrifice them a second time."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Tarc shifted anxiously as the Shamed Ones set to be executed were led out of a Yuuzhan Vong hut. Each of the Shamed Ones were clad in a simple robe with their hands bound behind them. Taan was first in line, looking calm for someone being led to slaughter. The only sign of her anxiety was the rapid moving of her lips as she recited a prayer.

Tarc edged himself through the crowd, getting closer to the platform that had been set up for the occasion. The rock structure stood on four legs and towered above the gathered crowd of Peace Brigade sympathizers, media representatives, and Yuuzhan Vong warriors. A person-sized basin, complete with restraints sat at the center of the table-like platform, angled forwards for the audience's viewing pleasure.

Off to the side, Viqi Shesh and the Corellian delegation patiently waited for the ceremonies to conclude before beginning the signing of their treaty. The Corellian delegation didn't look at all pleased by the delay, not after the very hard night they had had. The presence of Denua Ku and Maal Lah on either side of them, however, silenced any potential protests.

The priest began speaking in his own language, arms raised up to the sky. In one of his hands was a wicked looking knife, in the other, a large jar full of something Tarc didn't want to know. Taan was led towards the basin and strapped into it. Her eyes closed and her lips continued to move in a prayer of her own.

Evidently, her words offended the priest who was officiating the ceremony, and he barked out another order to a nearby Shamed One. The scarless Yuuzhan Vong hurried away and came back with some sort of gag. Once it was in place, the priest nodded approvingly and finished his own prayer. He then clasped both arms to his chest and bowed.

"Yuuzhan'tar, Yun-Yammka, accept the offerings we are about to give you! May you grant the alliance between the Peace Brigade and Corellians power and everlasting strength!"

Tarc gripped his own arm painfully as the priest moved towards the immobilized Taan with the mystery jar. A bright flash of light hissed through the air, followed by a distant rumble. Everyone was stunned into silence as they all looked around. Even the priest seemed uncertain as to what had just happened. No one noticed the two neat holes in the front legs of the table-like platform until too late.

The priest toppled over as the front two legs collapsed under the weight they were meant to bear, causing the platform to slide forward. The jar in his hand fell and shattered on the stone surface.

Tarc felt his stomach flip as a whole host of beetle-like creatures immediately began swarming the priest. The priest frantically tried brushing them off, let out an undignified garbled yell of terror. More bright flashes of light whizzed through the crowd, throwing up dirt that had been neatly flattened in preparation for the construction of the Yuuzhan Vong temple. The Peace Brigade security forces and small detachment of Yuuzhan Vong warriors seemed to have no idea what to do.

The thunder-like noise continued to crackle, as smoke grenades of several different colors spewed a rainbow cloud of smoke out into the air. An array of small, paint-filled explosives detonated throughout the crowd, and a multitude of colors sprayed outwards; causing the crowd to shriek in panic. Adding to the chaos, a second set of explosives lit up, and brightly-colored firework rockets whizzed and fizzled about. Soon the entire courtyard was covered in a thick layer of paint, dust, and smoke; with star-bursts of fireworks erupting all over the place in a chaotic cacophony of bangs and booms.

Tarc, seizing the moment, clambered onto the remains of the platform and began pulling at the organic restraints holding Taan in place. For her part, Taan was completely bewildered at the turn of events, and completely alarmed as Tarc began his efforts to free her. She tried to speak to him through the gag, but only managed a series of muffled sounds. Tarc, understanding her desire to speak, quickly removed the gag.

"The jelly will retreat if you sprinkle the powder you'll find in one of the warrior's pouches," Taan said.

"Pick-pocket a warrior?" Tarc looked over his shoulder back towards the group of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. They were all gripping amphistaffs and attempting to see through the haze that had been thrown into the air. He saw one dust-covered warrior staring in the direction of the flashes of light, trying to discern the exact location they were coming from.

Taking a deep breath, Tarc did his best to calm his jumpy nerves. He released the breath, then took off in a dead sprint towards his target. He was bumped into several times by the panicking crowd, but he pressed forward. He wasn't going to let Taan be sacrificed to anyone, not even a god.

He neared the warrior and dropped into a slide; timing it so that he was in a position to yank away the pouch as he passed the warrior's side. Success. The warrior, however, didn't appreciate his little maneuver and let out an angry yell. Tarc knew enough Yuuzhan Vong by now to recognize several death threats and an added bonus of having his bloodied body displayed for all to see.

Tarc didn't even bother looking back. He wove his way through the dust cloud and the stampede of people, losing the warrior. For once he was grateful that he was so short. Making haste, he climbed back onto the remains of the platform and with a shaking hand showed Taan the pouch.

"Sprinkle its contents on the sides of the basin," Taan instructed.

Tarc did as he was told and watched the jelly retreat to where the dust was. Taan rolled out of the partially overturned basin, and Tarc caught her before she hit the ground. Noting her bleeding wrists and ankles, he tore strips of his shirt and made an impromptu bandage.

"Are you okay?"

"Blorash jelly is carnivorous, but not poisonous," Taan smiled faintly. "Don't worry, the wounds are not deep. Thank you, though, for the rescue."

Tarc exhaled in relief. "Okay then let's get…"

"Get down!" Taan shoved him out of the way as the warrior he had stolen the pouch from lunged at him with his amphistaff.

Tarc was sent rolling off the platform, but he quickly got back up and was stunned by what he saw. Taan was in some sort of combat stance, actually pushing the warrior back even when she was bare-handed. She nimbly avoided the whip-like movements of the warrior's amphistaff, all the while pushing the warrior towards the edge of the platform with solid kicks and punches to the warrior's unarmored areas; namely his face. The warrior was easily taller than her by several heads, yet Taan seemed to have no problem in using the basin that had held her, or the warrior's own muscled thighs, as a springboard.

One more quick dart towards the warrior, and he reflexively rose his amphistaff to protect his face. Taan, however, wasn't aiming there. She snagged his coufee out from its holder and drove it into the warrior's neck.

"The knife and pouch, give it here, hurry!" Kirney shouted to the two of them.

Taan removed the knife, avoiding the spray of blood that followed, and lofted it over to the red-haired woman. Tarc likewise handed her the stolen pouch. Kirney reached behind her and popped another can of smoke.

"Go! We'll see you at the place I told you about earlier!"

"You think that we successfully disrupted the treaty signing?" Tarc managed, a euphoric feeling coursing through his brains. The angry screams of Viqi Shesh and Denua Ku rose above the panicked cries of the crowd.

Hearing that, Kirney winked and nodded. "Without a doubt."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Explain this!" Maal Lah snarled, holding a crumpled canister in his fist and waving it in front of a bewildered Thrackan Sal-Solo. It was a testament to the warrior's fury that, despite being covered in baby-blue, yellow, and neon pink paint, he still managed to look intimidating.

"I do not know what you mean, your grace," Thrackan blustered, his face and white admiral's dress uniform coated a Twi'lek blue and orange and covered in soot. His hair was singed and sticking up on end and there was a noticeable scorch mark on his backside; right where a firework rocket had flared up, bounced off, and then exploded over him. To say that the diktat looked more akin to a circus clown than a head of state wouldn't have been too far off the mark.

"In truth, you did not want the treaty signed, did you?" The warrior hurled the canister at Thrackan's feet. It was a smoke grenade. More importantly, the red lettering that said 'Corellian Arms' was still visible. "This is from your planet is it not?"

"Corellia supplies policing and weapons to many systems," Thrackan shot back. "Some of them are members of the New Republic. That smoke grenade could have come from any one of the dozens of systems who have access to our supplies."

"Then explain this!" Maal Lah motioned to the corpse of the warrior on the platform. "Dalaz Lah did not stab himself. The blade is missing."

"The same agent who seeks to undermine the treaty," Thrackan said dismissively and then he wagged a finger at the warrior. "And I am getting very tired of who me and my people are being treated. We came here expecting to sign a treaty with the Peace Brigade as equals, but from last night onwards, we've been made a mockery of."

"We've found the coufee and some of Dalaz' possessions!" A blue and green paint-covered warrior called out, holding up a backpack and turning it over. The contents spilled out onto the ground. "This bag belongs to one of the Corellians!"

Maal Lah turned back to Thrackan and sneered. "I suppose you have an excuse for this too?"

Thrackan paled and looked over to one of his green colored aides, whose face probably matched the color he was drenched in. "Who does the bag belong to?"

The aide fearfully walked over to the warrior holding the incriminating piece of evidence. He checked the bag, then glanced apprehensively to another member of their party. "Darjeelai Swan, Diktat."

"What?" The aforementioned member of the Corellian delegation shouted in protest. "That's impossible! Diktat, I was at your side the entire time!"

"Were you?" Thrackan glowered, feeling slightly sorry for his subordinate. Whether she was guilty or not, however, didn't matter. He wasn't going to let the action of one jeopardize his life or his chance to escape the planet. "The cloud of dust and smoke was so thick I couldn't even see anyone half a meter in front of me!"

"Diktat?" Darjeelai took a fearful step back. "Please, I've served you well. I…"

"You disgust me," Thrackan snapped. "You cannot even own up to your own foolish actions." He looked to Maal Lah. "Do with her as you please. She is no longer a Corellian."

"Diktat!" Darjeelai screamed as several warriors grabbed her arms and began pulling her away.

Thrackan took a breath and then turned to a blood-red covered Viqi, a cold expression on his face. "In light of recent events, I'm afraid I will have to postpone any treaty. The way our people have been treated has given me much pause. Negotiations are still possible, but the time and place for them is not now."

"Diktat, surely you…" Viqi began.

"I seem to remember that you promised a trip back to Corellia for me and my men. Since it was your refueling team that destroyed our shuttles, I think I will take you up on that offer now. Remember, Corellia can be a strong ally, but an even more dangerous enemy. Centerpoint is ours and we are not afraid to use it."

Viqi's eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw. She, however, acquiesced. "Very well, Diktat. Another time."

"Let us hope your security improves if there is a next time," Thrackan said superiorly, well aware that several of the holocams floating about were still active. He did his best to smooth his hair as he tried to summon as much dignity as his paint-covered form would allow. "For now, Corellia will continue to remain neutral in the conflict. Good bye, Madame President."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Ganner Rhysode once again found himself running after another Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator. This particular infiltrator was of high importance because, before he had been uncovered, he had been tasked with overseeing the agricultural networks in the rural areas of Bastion. He had extensive knowledge of the planet's food and water distribution as well and had had access to several food storage areas. Already these areas were being double and triple-checked by other Imperial agents to ensure that the infiltrator hadn't tampered with them.

The Vong infiltrator had apparently been warned by a sympathizer, or an as yet-to-be-identified cohort, that he was under observation. The moment the infiltrator had spotted the apprehension-team arrive, he blew up a fertilizer storage area and activated the automated sprinkler system. He had then run into a nearby food processing plant, but not before shooting several stormtroopers.

Which was why a mud-covered Ganner was creeping through an irrigation channel alongside the building, following the void in the Force left behind by the infiltrator.

"Gary," Ganner motioned to one of the stormtroopers following himself and Vana. "Tell your men to hold their position. The Vong's stopped moving so he may be up to something."

"Yes, sir. All units, hold. The Jedi's got something."

"Shall I have another bomber standing by?" Vana quipped.

"Please don't, we're in the blast radius," Ganner retorted dryly. "Becoming a martyr for the Empire isn't one of my lifelong goals."

"Pity."

Ganner took out his lightsaber and pressed a hand to the wall of the processing plant. Carefully and as quietly as he could, he cut out a small circle to peer inside. He saw the Vong infiltrator on a catwalk talking hastily into a villip. The infiltrator occasionally swung a blaster left and right at any little noise, his actions akin to a mouse caught in a trap.

"Can you make the hole a little bigger?" Vana whispered.

Ganner obliged, the thin sheet of plastisteel melting under the heat of his blade. Vana wiggled through the hole and landed silently on the other side. Ganner followed, but the stormtroopers with them were too bulky. Gary took his squad around the building to the main entryway.

Meanwhile, Ganner and Vana watched the infiltrator pace back and forth, continuing the very long conversation. Finally, the infiltrator swore and hurled the villip away. It bounced off of a raised bungalow and fell into a mixture of berries and fruit.

To the surprise of everyone, the door to the bungalow opened, and an older looking Togruta, whose uniform indicated that she was part of the agricultural division, emerged. She glanced left and right, a small droid floating behind her. "Did someone knock?"

The infiltrator seized his chance. He shot the droid out and quickly ducked behind the Togruta, pressing the blaster to her head. "Don't move."

"Wha…?" The Togruta's eyes were milky white as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"I said don't move," the infiltrator hissed, digging the muzzle of the blaster into the woman's cheek.

"Please, I only supervise the distribution of agricultural supplies in the colonies. Don't hurt me," the woman stammered.

"Silence! The transport that was supposed to be in here, where is it?"

"It was delayed in an ion storm," the Togruta said. "It won't get here for another day."

Ganner tilted his head curiously. Despite the woman's shaking voice, he didn't sense any fear coming from her, only confusion. Vana rested her blaster on a closed box and carefully took aim. Ganner put a restraining hand over the gun, and Vana scowled at him.

The infiltrator cursed his bad luck. "You have a vehicle?"

"You must have the same problem as I," the woman motioned to her sightless eyes. "Can a sightless old woman drive a vehicle?"

The warrior swore again, pistol-whipping the Togruta in frustration. He moved to execute her, but an explosion from the far wall caught his attention.

_"There he is. Blast him!"_

Gary and his squad of stormtroopers let loose a barrage of fire. The warrior dove off the catwalk and landed on one of the conveyor belts. The belt took him from the main room amid a storm of red.

"Take the others after him," Ganner nodded to Vana, and then motioned to the downed Togruta. "I'll catch up."

Vana gestured to the stormtroopers and they took off in pursuit. In the meantime, Ganner leaped up to the catwalk where the Togruta still lay. She was just beginning to stir again, bewildered white eyes looking around. "Wha…?"

"Easy," Ganner said, helping her sit straight. "You took quite a wallop."

The Togruta turned her head to him, and Ganner had a distinct feeling that she could actually see him, blind eyes notwithstanding. "Who was that?"

"A Yuuzhan Vong," Ganner said lightly. He pressed a hand to the point where she had been pistol-whipped, intending to take away any discomfort she might still be feeling.

She, however, reached up and intercepted him. "That is not necessary, master Jedi."

Ganner blinked. "I'm not a master just yet."

The Togruta bowed her head in a brief submissive gesture. "You should go. This 'Yuuzhan Vong' is headed for the waterways. If he gets there he can use one of the maintenance craft and escape into Bastion's network of reservoirs."

"Are you sure you're all right, Miss…"

Sightless eyes crinkled at the corners. "Thank you for your concern, but I am quite alright. I am tougher than I look."

"And obviously more than you seem," Ganner said in awe when he felt the elderly Togrutan woman touch him through the Force. "Take care then."

"You as well, young Jedi."

Ganner took off after the others, shaking his head as he once more marveled at the way the Force worked. He didn't have long to think about it though when he heard blasterfire echo through the processing plant. Breaking into a sprint, he left the main room and ran down several immaculate hallways. The blasterfire grew louder, and he burst into an open chamber.

A stream of water was running down the middle of the room, surrounded by several water-treatment machines. Vana and the stormtroopers were pinning the infiltrator in place behind one of the machines, keeping him from reaching a hover-platform that the workers used for maintenance. Several other stormtroopers were climbing the surrounding scaffolding to flank the Yuuzhan Vong.

"We're still trying to take him alive," Vana muttered, once Ganner crouched down by her. "But chances are good that he'll take his own life before we can get to him. Can you do anything about it?"

"What? Wave my hand and make him appear?"

"At least you would have been of some use on this chase," Vana said.

Ganner made a sarcastic face at her and stood up. "Make sure he doesn't shoot me. That'd hurt."

Vana held up her comlink. "Covering fire for the Jedi. All units open fire."

The infiltrator's only cover was the heavy duty purifying machine he was hiding behind, and even then the lasers began to melt parts of it.

"Get ready to stun," Ganner murmured. He held out his hand and concentrated.

The purifying machine started to vibrate, shaking in its place. Wires snapped off. A pipe shattered, spraying water everywhere. The machine went dead, and was soon floating in the air above the startled infiltrator. The Yuuzhan Vong pressed the blaster against his own jaw, but before he could fire, Vana's stun blast knocked him out cold. Ganner gently set the broken piece of machinery back into place while the stormtroopers proceeded to bind the Yuuzhan Vong spy.

Without the constant sound of blasterfire, the room became a little too quiet. With a cocky grin, Ganner smirked at Vana. "Voila, hand waved and bad guy caught. So, this is what your job is like."

"Only when others screw up their assignments." Vana said, scowling. "Some official is definitely going to be disciplined for allowing this Vong to run amuck. We were lucky he didn't get off-world."

"You see, us Rebels _can_ take orders and work well with you Imperial folk," Ganner chimed. Then he added after a short pause. "Especially when we have to clean up the mess you Imperial folk make."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Anakin Solo was pretty sure he was the luckiest man in the galaxy as he relaxed in his bed in just his under-clothing; his hair thoroughly mussed and a dazed expression on his face. He was very glad that Force-bonds allowed mind-reading to be possible. Without it, he doubted that his reunion with Tahiri would have gone nearly as good as it had. He had never been too good at articulating his feelings. Fortunately for him, he wasn't exactly skilled at keeping Tahiri out of his head either.

_When Tahiri—her mask resting on top of her head—and Alema emerged from the dueling ring, Anakin couldn't help but feel some amount of nervousness. It was a feeling he could feel mirrored not only by Tahiri, but by Alema as well. So many things had changed between the three of them in such a short time that he wasn't sure where they stood. Upon some self-reflection, he found that his time away from Tahiri had only magnified his feelings for her. At the same time, he couldn't deny that Alema's friendship with him meant a lot as well. For once, he began to realize what Zindra and Shaeri had been trying to point out to him. And with that realization, came a whole lot of uncertainty. Anakin wasn't sure why the instinct to suddenly dive under the nearest table crossed his mind as Tahiri continued to grow closer. _

_It had been several months since he had last seen her, discounting the Force-conjured phantoms that had played havoc with his mind. Several months, and he really had no idea what to say._

_ "Hey," Anakin said softly, when Tahiri stopped short upon seeing him._

_ "Hey yourself," Tahiri whispered, frozen where she was. She seemed uncharacteristically at a loss for words. The both of them, out of reflex, reached out with the Force to seek out the other. As if that familiar action was enough, the barriers they had both put up slowly began to fall away._

_He could hear her thoughts, just as she could his. This was the first time she had seen __him__ in several months, not counting the press-conference he had given; as she had been far too surprised when she had realized that he was blocking her out, to actually take a good look at him. Now that he was right in front of her, the only thing really recognizable about him was his presence in the Force._

_ "Anakin?" Tahiri breathed._

_ "It's me," Anakin nodded._

_ Robotically, Tahiri took several steps towards him. With a trembling hand, she reached out to touch the light beard he had developed. Slowly, she traced the contours of his face with her fingers, her green eyes searching his blue ones. Her hand was about to fall back to her side, but Anakin reached up and held it in place, his own eyes flickering close._

_ "I missed you," he muttered instinctively, slightly afraid that this was all an illusion again. That if he released her hand, she would disappear. _

_Tahiri bowed her head, so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She pressed her hand against the side of his face as their Force bond slowly repaired itself. Back and forth, their emotions were shared, saying for them what both of them were unable to say aloud. Joy at their reunion. Regret from the time spent apart. Sorrow at hurting the other. Grateful acceptance. And an overall undercurrent of love, friendship, and affection, with which their bond was built from._

"_You big dummy," Tahiri whispered hoarsely, quivering with silent sobs. "I'm glad you're okay."_

"_I'm sorry for worrying you," Anakin murmured back, wrapping his other arm around her slight form and pulling her into an embrace. "I'm sorry."_

_ Tahiri gripped him with her other hand, exhaling a shaky breath into his chest, then stepped back. "It's not just that." Tahiri held his gaze and swallowed apprehensively. "You left me behind, again. We're supposed to be best friends, friends who help each other out. I would have understood if you just needed some time to yourself, some space. But instead of letting me know, instead of giving me some idea of what you were going to do, you took off in the middle of a war to who knows where. And it hurt. The knowledge that you didn't trust me, that you rather I spend the next few months just wondering what was happening to you. Fearing the worse. For a while I actually thought you did die. On top of all that, after everything we've been through, I didn't even get so much as a 'goodbye'. I love you Anakin, but that hurt so much."_

_"It won't happen again," Anakin took both of her hands in his, using their bond to let her see how serious he was. "I promise. Alema helped me see how stupid I was being for trying to keep everything to myself. How crazy I was when I have both you and her ready to back me up."_

_ "Damn right," Alema said, stepping forward. "Now enough with the sappy seriousness, are you two going to kiss and make up or what?"_

_ "Alema," Tahiri said mildly, seeing a device in the Twi'lek's hands._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Where did you get that holocamera?"_

_ "The event-coordinator at the dueling ring lent it to me. How else do you think those holo-mags got those images of a shirtless Anakin? Although, I did have to edit the image a bit, he's still kind of stick-like at the moment."_

_ Both Tahiri and Anakin looked at Alema incredulously. "It was you?"_

_"Hero Boy there isn't the only one that could plan. It's all part of my master plan to get the two of you back together as soon as possible," Alema grinned broadly. "Anakin needed a kick in the ass, and you needed a strong push and thump on the head. Anger and jealousy, I can deal with. States of mopey, pitiful, pouting and brooding, are much harder. Now are you going to kiss or not? I have to send another photo into that magazine to show everyone he's been taken off the market."_

_"Have I?" Anakin said uncertainly, looking back to Tahiri. "Have I been taken off the market?"_

_ "You really are a dummy," Tahiri muttered, reaching up to pull him down for a soft kiss. When they pulled back, she kept her arms looped around his neck to keep their foreheads pressed against each other. "Welcome home, Hero Boy. Just one thing."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You are so getting your hair cut and your chin fuzz shaved."_

After he, Alema, and Tahiri came to an understanding, which involved multiple dunks in the ocean and an awkward and slightly embarrassing sharing of feelings, everything had looked upwards from there.

Even the random threat of a Yuuzhan Vong plot to destroy the vacation city of Crystal Reef didn't dampen his mood. Although, he did have a good reason for that. Once the threat was over, the adrenaline rush of stopping a city-crushing, massive iceberg led to celebrations citywide on Crystal Reef. After the parties, thank yous, and return to the capital, Anakin found himself hosting a private celebration for two in his quarters.

A resting Tahiri, in a state of undress that matched his own, snuggled up against his side. From the bedroom door to the bed, a trail of her clothes mingled with his. Unlike previous times, there had been no hesitation or uncertainty on her part; her confidence level having sky-rocketed since he last saw her. Whether it was the bolder, Riina part of her, or their first chance actually alone in several turbulent months, Tahiri had definitely known what she wanted.

And she had gotten it.

Tahiri had even sheepishly apologized for the energetic way she had taken control of things.

Not wanting to pressure her into anything she might not want, he had reassured her and let her set the pace. The dismissal of her apology was the last coherent sound he had made for quite some time.

"Tahiri," he murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Anakin finally managed.

Tahiri looked up, the first signs of embarrassment since she had literally tackled him onto the bed the moment they had entered his room. "Alema."

"Alema taught you to kiss like _that_?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Tahiri lightly swatted him. "She just…gave me a couple of pointers on the shuttle ride to Crystal Reef. Said something about making sure I kept you happy."

"So the pouncing thing was her too?"

"No," Tahiri's cheeks were positively glowing as she buried her face into his side. "That was Zindra. We got pretty close as the commanders of Barefoot Squadron and she wanted to know more about you. The pouncing thing kind of just…came up? I mean we were discussing how various pilots greeted their significant others after long tours of duty and the pouncing thing was something she said would be…"

"Okay," Anakin planted a quick kiss on her forehead to stall her babbling. He couldn't help but feel a surge of strong affection for the younger teen doing her best to disappear against him. He wondered why he had ever doubted what they had in the first place. Why he had allowed that asteroid to get the better of him and almost ruin…well…everything.

He managed to roll her on top of him. Her cheeks were still pink and her eyes still slightly glazed from their last kiss. "Love you, Tahiri."

Tahiri scrunched her nose cutely when he kissed it. "Love you too, Solo."

Anakin leaned in for a more serious kiss, leaving her breathless when they parted. "I know."

Tahiri sighed and rested her head on his chest. "We're forever, right?"

"Forever," Anakin wrapped both of his arms around her in a reassuring hug. "From here on out, no matter what this galaxy will throw at us, we can take it."

**|-()-| ****Chapter End**** |-()-|**

A\N: Surprises abound next chapter as things pick up speed for confrontations at Ylesia (chapter 27) and Ebaq 9 (chapter 29). After the chapter 30 interlude, there will be another month break, then the Force Heretic arc begins.

**Deleted Scene (with commentary):**

_Just one scene this time. This one is an alternate version of the Tahiri-Riina-Jaina confrontation. Though I kind of liked the way I portrayed Riina in it, I was unable to make it 'fit' into what I had in mind. This snippet is one of about five different rewrites of the scene._

_***Snip snip***_

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Tahiri?" Jaina blinked in surprise, then glanced about the alien world she had been pulled into.

"I…I thought you were Anakin," Tahiri swallowed, hugging herself with one arm. "You…the two of you feel so similar…warm. I was scared and I just…I…wanted…" Tahiri looked up in a silent plea.

"Tahiri, it's alright," Jaina closed the distance between the two. But, just as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl, the teen vanished, like smoke.

"No! This is my world!" Tahiri yelled from behind. "That _Jeedai_ has no right to be here! Her memories defile this place!"

"You're Riina, aren't you?" Jaina turned to face the girl.

"I am," the Vong-version of Tahiri replied, eyes narrowing. "You did not raise your blade against me."

"I'm sorry?"

"When I was viewing the outer world. The other _Jeedai_ commanded the one called Alema to attack me, and she did. But when he commanded you, you resisted. Why?"

Jaina felt some tension leave her body as she felt Tahiri, or maybe it was Riina's, emotions clearly. The younger teen was confused, angry, but beneath it all was a current of fear. This version of Tahiri was very much as scared as the other version was.

"Because to both me and Anakin, you are important to us," Jaina replied. "Because you are still Tahiri."

Riina's cold, green eyes flared violently, and jagged bolts of lightning flashed overhead. "My name is Riina Kwaad! I am my own person! Not this weak _Tahiri_ that you and Anakin keep calling me. I have my own memories, my own childhood, I am what the gods have made me!"

"Then what about your human memories?" Jaina asked, taking a step forward. Riina's fear was dissolving into panic. "Tell me, if you are Riina Kwaad, a separate person. How do you feel about me, how do you feel about Anakin? Tahiri called me, but why did _you_ bring me here, to your world?"

"I…I am my own person," Riina stammered, hands gripping her head as she trembled. "I…my memories…they are not false. I remember my crèche, the lessons of the crèche overlord. I exist. I…I exist. I...I called you here so that you can confirm that. That Tahiri is no longer."

"Riina," Jaina said gently. "When you were viewing the outer world, you protected Anakin. You didn't have to, but you did. Why?"

Riina swallowed, taking another step back. "No! I am Yuuzhan Vong, of Domain Kwaad. That is not a lie."

"And you are also Tahiri Veila," Jaina took a matching step forward. "From Tatooine. My brother's closest and best friend. That's why you didn't let him die. Why you protected him every time Lord Nyax lashed out at him."

"I…I…" Riina shimmered and was once more replaced by her Jedi counterpart. Tahiri looked around the world again, and then let out a whimpering sob, collapsing into the dark blades of grass.

Jaina moved to her side, crouching and putting a reassuring hand on the younger teen's shoulders. "It's okay, Tahiri."

Tahiri threw herself into Jaina's arms in a heartbeat, shaking violently. "Make her go away, Jaina. She's not me, I promise! Please, make her go away, I never wanted her here. I never wanted to _be_ here. The Vong put her in my head, they made me have all those memories. I don't want them! Anakin…Anakin and the others are afraid of me. Anakin thinks I'll go dark, join the Vong. And Alema, she wants me dead. I know it and…nooo!"

Tahiri vanished like smoke once more.

"I won't let you erase me!"

"Riina!" Jaina barked. "I can't erase you any more than I can erase her!"

Riina looked desperately towards Jaina. "You have to get rid of one of us!"

"No," Jaina shook her head. "I won't hurt you, Riina. Or Tahiri. You know what has to be done, don't you?"

Riina's face crumpled miserably. "I…I don't want to go away."

Jaina's expression softened. "But you and Tahiri can't both exist in one mind, you'll destroy each other."

Riina blurred, and Tahiri stepped out of her. The human girl, seeing her converted counterpart, turned a panicked glance to Jaina.

"It's all right, Tahiri," Jaina said. "Trust me?"

Tahiri swallowed and nodded.

"Riina, trust me?"

Riina shook her head, stepping away. Her face twisting into a vicious snarl. "No! I won't let you destroy me! We can get rid of her instead, Tahiri. We'll be all better if we get rid of her. This is our mind, she is vulnerable here. Neither of us have to go."

"And how would that make Anakin feel," Tahiri shot back. "I know you care about him just as much as I do. Do you really want to subject him to such grief?"

"Pain makes you stronger."

"He'll kill you."

"He will kill you as well."

"If I caused him such pain, I'd let him," Tahiri retorted. "Then we'd both be dead. I'd rather stay here, trapped in your world, than unleash you upon my own."

_*** Snip**Snip***_

_This snippet had Riina as a scared and lost girl, more human but at the same time trying to be Yuuzhan Vong. Later versions had a crueler, colder, Riina. Tahiri's portrayal also differed greatly as I tried to find the tone and balance I was looking for. She ranged from a weak and confused teen to someone trying to be brave as she stared down the 'darker' part of her. Even Jaina's participation varied, right up until the point where I decided to go the canon route, but with the twist of her getting stabbed by Tahiri._

_***Snip**Snip***_

As usual, please leave a review if you have the inkling to do so.

Darksabre- Although reviews are nice, I am mostly writing this for my own fun. The feedback I get from any reviews allows me to tweak the story in one direction or another, i.e. a very particular part of this chapter was spawned from your review two chapters ago (you don't have to hide from Tahiri anymore). I wouldn't say the NJO fandom is non-existent, just more silently-appreciative than most. I'd like to think that everyone else is saving up their glowy words of phrase or harsh, burning criticism, for the final chapter several months from now. I don't know, maybe I just like thinking 'zebra' every time I hear hooves. Thanks for the continued support though, its much appreciated. Oh, and to respond to a few other points in your last review. The Horn family _can_ use telekinesis, but only after absorbing an abundant amount of energy from outside of themselves and transferring it into said Force ability. Corran demonstrates this, I think, in _'I, Jedi'_. I won't be mentioning Callista again, so I'll leave it up to your own head-canon as to what happens to her this time around. I'm glad you enjoyed the next-gen Jedi kids. They get to factor in a fairly major role during my Force Heretic arcs.


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-Six**

**|-()-||-()-|**

"_With sorrow for our countless dead, but with hope for the future. With sadness for the many who have fallen, but with confidence in the many who have taken their place…"_

The acceptance speech of the newly elected Chief of State Cal Omas echoed in the background outside the room. Cal Omas's very pro-Jedi stance, coupled with the help of Lando and Mara in convincing several of the other candidates to drop out of the race, and the Jedi's very public rescue of Crystal Reef, saw that he won with nearly ninety-percent of the vote. Only a few die-hards stayed with Pwoe, who could be heard demanding a recount or shouting about a rigged vote, to whomever would listen.

With the election of a new Chief of State was the inauguration of a new Jedi Council. Ultimately the shape the council's final form included six Jedi, five non-Jedi members, and two non-voting members. The non-Jedi voting members consisted of Cal Omas himself, directors of Fleet and New Republic Intelligence Ayddar Nylykerka and Dif Scaur, a representative of the Senate, Senator Triebakk, and Supreme Commander of the Fleet, Sien Sovv. It was agreed that the council would be representative of the main aspects of the New Republic government, but at the same time, kept small so that it wouldn't suffer the same bureaucratic and political mayhem the larger Senate was all too susceptible to.

Other senators had tried to get themselves included onto the council as a means of some sort of under-the-table deal. But the events at Crystal Reef had all but put the nail in the coffin for the other candidates. That, and the many senators who had tried to bully their way onto the council found their attempts broadcasted over the HoloNet. There was already enough anti-politician sentiment in the air that these senators quickly performed an about face and generously supported Cal free of charge. The lukewarm or impartial attitudes of the other candidates towards working with the Jedi had already cost them much of the vote. So much so that Cal Omas probably could have won without the help of the turncoat senators. But, wanting to demonstrate that the government was united, Cal Omas traded a sixty-seven-percent-of-the-vote win for the numbers he had now. He had even agreed to make the senator's seat in the council one that rotated yearly. The senator who filled the chair would still be selected by Cal, but the constant rotation seemed to appease even the more embittered senators who had grudgingly voted for him.

Luke, being one of the two non-voting members, looked around with a small sense of regret. Though there was support within the Jedi Order for him to be on the council, the actual public opinion for him continuing to be in a leadership role of any kind was surprisingly negative. Even Cal Omas had distanced himself from Luke, going so far as to publically say that the Jedi Order could greatly benefit from a change in leadership. Not wanting the Jedi Order to continue to seem oblivious to the demands of the people they served, Luke had stepped down and was now more of an advisor to the council.

The Jedi on the council consisted mostly of the first generation of the New Jedi Order, with a couple of exceptions. There was Cilghal, Corran, Tresina, and Kenth Hamner—Streen had respectfully declined the place offered to him so Kenth filled his place—and there were Kyp and Saba.

The other non-voting member, surprisingly enough, was Pal'iva Konat, the chief reporter for the Galactic Star. When questions had been raised as to who would fill the remaining non-voting seat, Anakin and several of the younger Jedi immediately pointed out that an unbiased media representative could help keep the council informed about the actual pulse of the galaxy. Questions were then brought up about the trustworthiness of anyone from the HoloNet news channels, and once again, Anakin and his group directed them to the Twi'lek reporter. To say that Pal'iva had been surprised by the offer was an understatement. But she wholeheartedly accepted and now sat with the other twelve members of the new Jedi Council.

"Master Skywalker, you may be a non-voting member, but would you care to start us off?" Cal Omas said with an understanding smile. As a politician and a friend of the Jedi, his feelings were mixed. On one hand, he privately thought that Luke should have more say in the new council. After all, the man literally resurrected the Jedi Order from its death bed. On the other, however, as a politician he was well versed in back-room maneuvering and deals. A council was more than one or two people. But to the public, if Luke had any sort of meaningful position in the council, it would create the perception that the council was simply rubber-stamping his ideas. That was a perception the Jedi couldn't afford.

Luke inclined his head gratefully. "Thank you, Chief of State. I guess, to begin, I would like to welcome everyone to the first meeting of the—" Luke hesitated, then looked to Cal Omas. "What is it anyway? We're not exactly the Jedi Council, with half of us not being Jedi."

Cal likewise seemed to need a moment to think. "Let's just call it the High Council, for now."

"The High Council it is," Luke said good-naturedly, glancing about the room. It was a hotel room, one of many requisitioned by the reforming government, and its fresh-paint smell was a testament to how hastily it had been set up. Even the furniture in the room, a large pearl table and a mismatched variety of chairs, didn't exactly fit, and only added to the inauspicious start of the meeting. "I'd like to start the meeting by finding out if any committee members have anything to bring before the council."

Cal Omas cleared his throat. "This is a momentous occasion, Master Skywalker. And you're not going to make a speech?"

"I hadn't been planning one," Luke said with a faint smile. "But if I know Jedi, I think I can promise you speeches in plenty as the meeting goes on."

"Don't worry," Pal'iva Konat added cheerfully. "When I reference this meeting in my report, I can always say you started out this meeting with some dramatic speech that focused on unity and a brighter future. You know, something to make you look good."

"Say that I received a roaring round of applause too," Luke chuckled, the mood of the meeting brighter.

"Gotcha," Pal'iva said playfully. "And the Chief of State was left in awe at your oratory skills."

"You obviously haven't heard some of my applause lines from my acceptance speech then," Cal Omas said dryly. "Some of them were real corkers."

"I think we all heard that speech the first time," Luke said.

"I'd like to think so," Cal shook his head with a smile. He then waved a hand. "Never mind, then—sorry for the interruption."

Luke looked to the others. "Does anyone wish to offer a report?"

"I have information from Kashyyyk, from the team of Wookies who are investigating Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology," Kyp offered.

"Go ahead." Luke said, sensing Senator Triebakk's great interest in the matter.

"They've been working with the dovin basals from the frigate General Antilles and the Freed Ones captured from Borleias," Kyp said. "They're now able to use our own interdiction technology to duplicate the effects of dovin basal space mines. Since the war began, the Vong have used their mines to yank our ships out of hyperspace and ambush them with fighter craft. Now it looks as if we'll be able to do the same to them."

And from that positive report, others came in. The Bothans were about to declare Ar'krai in light of Admiral Kre'fey's emphasis on the danger the Yuuzhan Vong possessed. The all-out Bothan war was not to be taken lightly, and the only reason they hadn't declared Ar'krai before was because they did not want to honor Borsk Fey'lya's ignoble life and death with such a momentous declaration; the former Chief of State hadn't even been given a state funeral back on Bothawui. Though the Jedi of the council were unsure of what to think about the impending decision, they hoped things would turn out for the best.

Admiral Ackbar's plan was shared with the council in the barest of details. Dif Scaur had spoken up at the beginning of this part of the meeting and cautioned that some details were best left a secret. It was clear to many that Dif Scaur might be operating on his own agenda, but no one called him out on it.

Then came one of the more important decisions of the council.

"We've talked about Admiral Kre'fey's desire for more Jedi, as well as the fact that Jedi will be participating in Admiral Ackbar's plan," Corran began. "But now I think it's time that we discuss the role of the Jedi in this war as a whole. Under Master Skywalker's leadership, Jedi were discouraged from actively waging war against the Yuuzhan Vong. Should we as a council decide to continue that route, or should we have the Jedi play a more aggressive role in this war?"

Silence followed Corran's statement, with the Jedi in the room all turning towards Luke. Despite his non-voting role, they still desired his blessing to override or countermand his decisions.

"The biggest problem we Jedi have," Tresina said neutrally. "Is that for us, aggression is supposed to lead to the dark side. According to the Jedi Code, we cannot actively wage war and remain Jedi."

"At the same time," Kyp spoke up cautiously, his eyes never leaving Luke. "If we don't wage war and let countless innocents die, are we not violating the Code anyways? How can a Jedi protect others in a war if they themselves are not allowed to fight in the war?"

"Master Skywalker?" Cal Omas said calmly. "I would appreciate having the Jedi's help in this war, but if in doing so I take away what it means to be a Jedi…"

"I think," Luke began slowly. "That the flaw lies in the Jedi Code itself. It never truly defines what 'aggression' is. To fix that, I feel we should define aggression as an unprovoked attack, taking something that doesn't belong to you, or aiding another in doing either of those acts. Each Jedi should be allowed to decide how he or she wishes to help defeat the Yuuzhan Vong. If they believe that going to war furthers that cause, they should be allowed to go to war."

"We have your permission then, Master Skywalker, to send the Jedi to war?" Tresina asked.

Luke closed his eyes and nodded. "You do."

A couple of other reports followed the momentous decision, which was a blessing in itself as the Jedi on the Council needed time to come to terms with the enormity of the choice they had made. They would be sending the Jedi into war. If they were wrong about their interpretation of the Force, they could have just doomed an entire Order to the dark side. Though Saba voiced her confidence that a Force-meld can keep one Jedi from falling to the dark side, nothing was said about what would happen if _all_ the Jed in the meld fell. At the same time, the very Jedi they were sending to war were now that much more in danger of being killed in battle. Had they just signed the death warrants for their friends and family? For once, they all felt the weight that Luke had borne for so long.

Once Senator Triebakk wrapped up his state of the Senate report and Pal'iva Konat reported that several of the Galactic Star's rival HoloNet stations were focusing on the degrading relations between Peace City and Coronet, there was a lull.

"Is that all then?" Luke asked.

"I have a matter I'd like to bring to attention," Cal Omas said mildly. "It involves your nephews and niece, Master Skywalker."

"Yes?"

"I doubt any of us have missed the recent news feeds surrounding the Solo siblings and the others who went on the mission to Mykyr. They all have more than proven themselves time and time again. I am not sure what plans the Jedi may have for them, but I for one would like to keep them in the field. Perhaps even bring out several of the older ones from your Jedi shelter."

Eyebrows were raised. Tresina spoke first. "Chief of State, Tahiri is not even sixteen yet. The ones at the shelter are younger still."

"Yet they are warriors who have killed Yuuzhan Vong."

"They are children," Tresina argued back. "We all saw Anakin Solo's interview. Fifteen years old is too young for them to endure the pressure and horrors of war."

"There iz a danger in war. But the young have adapted and become warriorz. They are young no more." Saba interjected.

"I am in partial agreement," Cilghal said gently. "At the very least, we should keep the children at the shelter where they are. Tahiri, however, is an exception. She went with Anakin and the others to Myrkr. Endured a shaping by the Yuuzhan Vong. She may physically be fifteen, but mentally she is much older."

"We can't hide them away forever," Kenth Hamner added. "Corran, you've worked with Anakin and Tahiri before, and both your kids are at the shelter, what's your opinion?"

Corran closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Promote them. Promote the apprentices who participated in the Myrkr mission and let them decide what to do. Give the kids who helped foil the Vong suicide attacks on the Senate the choice to participate in the war. Kenth is right. We can only protect them for so long before they have to make their own decisions. It was one of the reasons why I had agreed to let Valin and Jysella participate in Anakin's mousebot plan in the first place. If the kids want to stay at the shelter, let them. If they want to help, who are we to stop them? We just sanctioned the entirety of the Order to go to war. Though Valin and his friends are apprentices, they are also Jedi."

"Make the Myrkr apprentices Knights?" Kenth said.

Corran nodded. "They deserve it."

"Luke?"

"Very well," Luke nodded.

Cal's eyes lit up. "They'll be the first Jedi Knights of the new order," He said. "Shouldn't you do something special when you knight them? A ceremony, or—?"

"The Jedi have never engaged much in ceremony," Kyp pointed out.

"But this is an opportunity the Jedi cannot afford to pass up," Pal'iva said, her own eyes bright. "This is a chance to further the reputation of the Jedi in the eyes of the people. They _need_ heroes, someone to believe in, to look to, even when it seems like we're losing this war. Think about it. A new Chief of State, a new High Council, and a New Jedi Order. I can easily spin this as the turning point in the war; get everyone behind the Jedi and what this government stands for. Please, please, please have a ceremony."

Luke laughed while amusement streamed from the other Jedi. "All right. And this opportunity even gives Cal the chance to make another speech, so it works out for him too."

Cal flushed a little. "Why not? It's not every day I get a chance to show off the next generation of heroes. Bring them over and I'll pin medals on them and talk until their ears turn blue."

Even Kyp was grinning. "I guess even Jedi can do with a little pomp and circumstance every so often."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"We have gathered here today to honor both the living and the memory of those who died defending this galaxy," Cal Omas' solemn voice rang throughout the darkened auditorium. "The mission to Myrkr was one that these brave Jedi undertook, knowing that their lives would be in mortal peril. They took the mission not because it was their duty, or because they had their own selfish motives. Indeed, they went, knowing full well that they might not return. They took the mission because they are Jedi in every sense of the word. Their actions destroyed a Yuuzhan Vong weapon that may have well changed the course of this war and guaranteed our defeat. That will not happen now. We have a chance to win. The Jedi have shown that the Yuuzhan Vong _can_ be fought and defeated. That they are not invulnerable. And though this chance came at a great cost, it was made possible by the brilliant leadership of Anakin Solo. As we honor him and the young warriors who have returned with him, let us never forget the others who shared their mission and gave the ultimate sacrifice in the name of the Jedi and the New Republic. Ulaha Kore. Eryl Besa. Jovan Drark. Raynar Thul. Bela and Krasov Hara."

As each name was called, an image of each Jedi was projected above the stage, floating as a kind of ghostly presence. Drums thudded out slowly, like a heart beating its last, with every name called.

Anakin felt an invisible hand grip his chest as the names of the people of those who died echoed with a sobering seriousness through the auditorium. Hearing the names of the Jedi, the ones he had joked and talked with, before he had led them to their deaths, caused pangs of grief to run through him. He felt support flow from the other Jedi, but their sympathy only made it harder. Standing at the back of the three rows of three they were in—with Tenel Ka being the lone Jedi at the front due to her status as Queen Mother of Hapes—Anakin allowed a single tear to leave his tightly controlled, but pained expression.

Anakin swallowed, trying to will away any more tears. He didn't deserve the support they were giving him. The deaths of Ulaha, Eryl, and the others were his alone to bear. It had been his idea to go, and despite Cal Omas' description of his 'brilliant leadership,' Anakin recognized that it was partially due to his own arrogance, his mistaken belief that he could accomplish the mission, that caused the deaths of the others. He knew he couldn't change anything, that he should be looking forward. But the invocation of the dead was as moving to him as it was to the audience watching, and brought up memories and feelings he had tried to forget.

Subtly, Tahiri shifted, sliding one of her hands into his and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He sent back his thanks and did his best to clear his mind as Cal Omas resumed his speech.

"There is one more Jedi who, because of his duties, could not afford to make it here. Joining us in spirit is Ganner Rhysode, the man who single-handedly turned back the invasion of Palanhi and helped to secure that sector of space for countless refugees. He too was on the mission to Myrkr and is one of those fortunate enough to still be with us today." Cal Omas inclined his head towards Corran Horn, Saba Sebatyne, Tresina, Cilghal, Kyp Durron, and Kenth Hamner. "Now the Jedi representatives of the High Council will take the podium."

Both Cal Omas and Pal'iva Konat had carefully planned the ceremony and every bit of theatrics that went with it. Wanting to demonstrate that this was indeed a _New_ Jedi Order, it had been agreed upon that Luke would have only a small role in the actual knighting. Instead, the voting Jedi members of the Council would take it upon themselves to welcome the next generation of Knights into the Order.

In private, Luke was still the person the others sought counsel from. In public, however, Luke's role in the Order was greatly diminished. This was partially due to the fallout from Anakin and Ganner's repeated press conferences, but also a strategic move on the part of the Jedi. If the people weren't focusing on Luke, it enabled the Grandmaster to act behind the scenes with ease. It gave him a chance to be an anonymous figure in the shadows, not a hero and Jedi Master, roles he had been playing for so long.

As a lone trumpet played out its last notes, the sound lingering in the air, and as the drums beat their last beat, Corran moved to the podium. The images of the dead faded out with the last, haunting trumpet note, and the lights of the auditorium brightened slightly.

"What does it mean to be a Jedi?" Corran began lightly. "I am sure that many of you have wondered about that over the past few months. Even we Jedi have questioned our identity, our role in this galaxy.

There is the fact that the Jedi have been around for many millennia. That, whenever there was darkness, the Jedi would arise to bring light back into the galaxy. The holovids portray us as an ancient order of warriors, with mystic powers at our fingers and mystic words from our lips. Our own historical archives tell of the great deeds the Jedi who have come before us have accomplished. How one generation has paved the way for the next, time and time again. But they do not define what it means to be a Jedi.

Are we Jedi because of the standards we must follow? Jedi are sworn to protect and not rule. We live by a code that emphasizes peace and serenity. Wanton aggression and hate are forbidden, and the Jedi of the past millennia have followed these tenants religiously. Interpretations may differ from time to time, but the core ideals and beliefs have persisted. Even now, these words remain our guiding principles.

But these are just words, and the past is the past. It does not matter that the Jedi defeated some Sith Lord thousands of years ago. It does not matter how rich a history the Jedi have. What matters is the identity of the Jedi of today. We are similar, yet different from the long tradition we hail from. What does it mean to be a Jedi? I will tell you now. Look upon these ten individuals standing before you. These ten individuals, who we will soon welcome into the Jedi Order as Knights, are what it means to be a Jedi. They are the embodiment of today's Jedi, and the next generation of the storied Jedi Order. They are brave, loyal, and innovative. They have grown. Mentally. Physically. And through the Force. They are the sons, daughters, and friends I am proud to know. Though they have felt the anguish of death, have lost friends and loved ones, they continue to fight for this galaxy, for all of us. This galaxy is their home and to acknowledge their stalwart defense of it, and their growth over the last few years, we are gathered here to name them Jedi Knights."

Corran stepped back, and Tresina took his place; adjusting the microphone so she could be heard clearly. She turned towards the ten apprentices. "As your name is called, step forward so that you may be garbed in the robes of a Jedi Knight."

Anakin watched silently as his friends were called up one by one, starting with the Queen Mother of Hapes, Tenel Ka. The warrior and ruler of sixty-three star systems was solemn in her approach. She removed her lightsaber as Kenth and Kyp robed her. The lightsaber was replaced over the robe, and the cowl brought up over her head. It was then that Luke stepped forward, his identity hidden by the heavy Jedi robe he wore, the cowl shielding his face from view. He placed a hand on Tenel Ka's shoulder and whispered soft words of advice before bowing respectfully and stepping to the side.

The others followed the Queen Mother one after another—the process Tenel Ka had gone through, repeating itself each time. And each time Luke would step forward and whisper something to each of the knights. To the audience, it looked as though this mysteriously hooded figure was giving a blessing of sorts. It was another Jedi tradition, part of the ceremony, so they thought nothing of it. From the reactions of his friends, however, Anakin could tell that the words were powerful and moving. It was almost as if his uncle was affirming their roles in this new Order.

At the end of the first row of three apprentices was Jacen. When his name was called, he stepped forward next to Tesar to receive his robes and words of wisdom. This time, he was close enough to the group that Anakin could just make out Luke's words.

"I name you the Conscience of the Jedi," Luke murmured, like the others placing a hand on the shoulder. "Never stop asking questions or be afraid of speaking up should the Order begin to go astray. You display intelligence, honesty, and the many virtues of the Jedi despite the adversity you have gone through. You have questioned our role in this galaxy, questioned what it is to become a Jedi. In a galaxy that is oft full of deceit and trickery, your openness is refreshing and much needed. We are ever mindful of the dark side and are grateful that we have you to remind us what being a Jedi truly means."

Bemusement, but also a level of seriousness Anakin hadn't expected, shone out from his brother as Jacen responded. "I accept my role."

Luke patted his shoulder affectionately, and then moved to the side as Zekk went up to represent the second register of apprentices. Zekk was followed by Alema. And then, it was Jaina's turn.

"I name you the Sword of the Jedi." Luke's words were clear to Anakin and the rest of the yet-to-be-knighted apprentices, and perhaps even to the others further down the line. "You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor keen. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends. You protect and lead, your shadow a sanctuary for those who need it. Peace is not something that you will find often, but it is a gift you will give to many. You are a sword that defends, a shield to the helpless, warding off the darkness that would have consumed so many. Despite this burden, know that you do not stand alone. Your brothers will stand with you, and together the three of you will forge a Jedi Order unlike any other."

Anakin could feel surprise from both his sister and Luke, as if his uncle hadn't meant to say what he did. Jaina, however, glanced both towards Jacen, and then back at Anakin before bowing her head solemnly. "I too accept my role, Master Skywalker."

Tekli's knighting followed, with Cilghal and Tresina draping the robes around the Chadra Fan healer. Tahiri was next to last, her small, bare-footed form silently making its way to the line of her friends. Corran and Kyp were the ones to robe. As they did, she smiled happily despite the seriousness of the situation, causing them to smile in turn as they pulled her cowl up over her blond hair.

Luke's eyes were kind as he approached the small blond teen who seemed just as anxious as the others to hear what he had in store for her. "Your courage is beyond measure, as is the love you bear for those closest to you. The Jedi of old frowned upon relationships, but speaking from personal experience, I have found that love is the most powerful of emotions that a Jedi can have in their arsenal. You shall always have a place with the Jedi. In the future, I can foresee you becoming one of its greatest pillars of support in trying times."

Anakin knew he was next and felt his heart rate increase unexpectedly as Luke walked back towards the side of the stage. He took a calming breath, using the Force to help, as he heard his name called. He took his place at the end of the line, removing his lambent lightsaber and allowing Corran and Saba to pull the robe of a Jedi Knight around him.

"Great going," Corran murmured softly, reaching up to pull the cowl into place.

"Thanks, Master Horn," Anakin replied.

And then Luke stepped up for the final time. "Anakin, I name you the Heart of the Jedi. Your feelings are your strength, as is your belief in yourself and your abilities. Where the mind might protest at how illogical or impossible a situation is, you strive ahead, daring to do what others are afraid to do. Daring to do what must be done. At the same time, though you let your feelings dictate your actions, you are in firm control of them. You can understand when others can only hate. You can love, when others can only pity. And you can control your passions when others would have drowned in them. You are the Heart of the Order, its drive and will to live on despite all the adversity it faces. You are the hope and light of many and the warmth you give this order will be felt for ages to come."

Anakin took another deep breath as Luke's words struck at the very core of his being. It was one thing to get a sense of the role others were placing upon you. It was an entirely different thing to hear that role verbalized aloud, a confirmation of what he had to do, who he had to become. He exhaled slowly, nodding. "I accept this role."

Luke stepped to Anakin's side and remained there as Corran moved to the podium.

"Draw your lightsabers," Corran intoned as the lights dimmed once more. "For the first time as Jedi Knights!"

Colorful beams of energy filled the air with a hiss as ten lightsabers ignited. Corran and the other council members then followed suit, drawing their own sabers for a ritual salute.

"We salute you for the first time as colleagues. Face front and recite with me the Jedi Code."

Anakin felt the words leave his lips, but his mind was still on the words Luke had left him with. He could tell from the distracted state of his brother and sister that they too were pondering the roles their uncle had placed upon them. He vaguely heard the trumpet once again play in the background, keeping time with the chanting of the code. He was the Heart of the Order now, but Anakin doubted that. If the heart ever stopped, the body would die. He knew that the Order would go on without him. That people would grieve, but eventually get over his death. At the same time, he morbidly wondered what the Order _would_ be like if he wasn't alive, if he hadn't made it off Myrkr or Hapes.

Almost as if answering his wishes, images flashed through his mind. Pale shadows of the people he now knew. A galaxy fractured. Friends divided. Tahiri, aimlessly cast about in the galaxy. Jaina kneeling in silent mourning in front of two gravestones, hardened beyond anything Anakin thought was possible. A galaxy in darkness, in chaos. Old evils rising anew to topple a weak order. War once more. The cycle of death and destruction beginning anew.

The last of the images faded away as the last verse of the Jedi Code echoed with the final notes of the trumpet. The lights died away and the lightsaber blades vanished in unison. Roaring applause came out from the audience. The lights of the auditorium returned, and the stage was empty.

**|-()-||-()-|**

"So, lovebirds, how does it feel to be Jedi Knights?" Han said lightly, draping an arm around Anakin and one around Tahiri's shoulders.

They and the other newly made Knights were at the very festive event thrown in their honor by Cal Omas. The room was a huge marble-lined hall with a pair of tinkling bronze fountains and great windows showing the vast expanse of the Mon Calamari waters. Older Jedi, politicians, and military officers mingled about, making polite conversation. There were also, however, several specially selected HoloNet representatives, recording the event for posterity. Additionally, there were close to five hundred lucky civilians who had won a contest put on by the Galactic Star and other news organizations for tickets to the event. The newly made Knights took the presence of the latter group with some amusement and good cheer as they posed for pictures or signed autographs.

Thanks to an alliance between Pal'iva Konat's knowledge of the pulse of the galaxy, Lando's manufacturing capabilities, and Talon Karrde's ability to capitalize on any opening, the three were going all out to ensure that this moment would be remembered in the minds of the people. Of course, it had taken even more convincing than had been required for the ceremony for the masters on the council to agree to any merchandizing, but the trio had again succeeded with a logical argument.

"_We're not marketing the values of the Jedi. Just the name. Even if the people can't tell the difference between a Jedi and a lizard-monkey, if they see, say, Alema's outfit or Anakin's lightsaber, they'll be able to recognize something of the Jedi. Maybe it'll spike their curiosity enough to learn more about it."_

The deciding factor was when the two smugglers agreed to donate all of the proceeds to charities supporting refugees. Once the masters had given their support, the soon-to-be-Knights all signed up to help Pal'iva, Lando, and Talon, come up with the unique line of products.

There were several variations of toy lightsabers and apparel—modeled after the gear the new generation of Knights wore—on sale just outside the room. Alongside the apparel was a range of children's books—_Anakin, Tahiri, and the Golden Globe, _and the _Confrontation on Cloud City_ being two examples_—_detailing some of the early exploits of the newly made Knights. Next to the kiosks were a group of stylists; ready to give any of the hairier species an authentic Jedi hair-style if they so desired; with options ranging from Lowbacca's 'A Wookie's Shag', to Jaina's 'The Style of the Goddess,' and the 'Royal Braids' of Tenel Ka. There were also tattoo artists for the children in attendance, ready to paint any and every design their young minds could come up with.

It was delightful to see children having mock lightsaber duels with their forcefield shaped blades. Or see them shyly approach one of the Jedi and ask for an autograph on one of the many toys available.

Several female, teenage Twi'leks had purchased replica black outfits similar to the form-fitting clothes worn by Alema, much to the Twi'lek Jedi's incredulity and amusement. And Jaina wasn't immune either, as a group of young girls had come up to her in replica Twin Suns Squadron flight-suits and holding copies of _Chaos on Crystal Reef,_ asking her all about her experiences taking on the green-haired crime boss Czethros.

For the enjoyment of the entire family, a dance competition—hosted by renown HoloNet personalities Snig and Oopla, with music provided by Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes—was taking place in the open courtyard by the vending booths. Six well-coordinated stormtroopers visiting from the Remnant, were facing off against Lowbacca and a pair of Jawas, a Twi'lek-Togruta dance squad, and a team of New Republic soldiers. Specially made holo-documentaries were also being shown, giving the audiences a small insight into the 'life in the day of' one Jedi or another.

"How does it feel becoming a Knight? Pretty much the same as when we were apprentices," Tahiri said in response to Han's question. She and Anakin couldn't stop grinning as several children ran through the crowd back to their parents; boasting that they had managed to get an autograph from _the_ Anakin Solo on toy replicas of his lambent lightsaber. The lone girl in the group was running with a stuffed bantha clutched in her hand that bore Tahiri's name in Basic and Yuuzhan Vong. "We just got a fancy robe and more responsibility. Oh, and we have to talk to more important people more often and hope we don't offend them."

Han rolled his eyes. "You do know that becoming a Knight is a great honor?"

"We know," Anakin shrugged, slicing off a piece of cake on his plate and holding the fork up so Tahiri could take a bite. "It's still kind of sinking in. I'm sure we'll have a much better reaction tomorrow."

"All of you are being shipped out tomorrow," Han pointed out, feeling a pang of regret at having to part with his children again.

Yeah. I can't wait to get back out there," Anakin nodded. "The peace is nice. But I feel kind of guilty knowing that others are fighting the war while we're here dining on cake, crackers, and cheese."

"Kids, let me tell you about _my_ graduation," Han began. "Maybe you'll be grateful that this is as low-keyed as it is."

On the other side of the room, Alema was listening to a curious conversation between Danni, Jacen, and Tenel Ka.

"So you're saying that the geneticists have uncovered a gene common in all Yuuzhan Vong life, but unique to them?" Jacen blinked. "That's brilliant."

"I know," Danni smiled. "Maybe that is why we can't sense the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force."

"What I wish to know is why you weren't included on this research team," Tenel Ka spoke up, her voice level. "You personally discovered the workings of the Yuuzhan Vong's yammosks. It only makes sense that you would be included in further research of our enemy."

Danni shrugged. "I don't know really. Maybe it's because I have connections to the Jedi? Dif Scaur, if you haven't already figured out, isn't exactly the biggest fan of the Jedi, new Order or no. I was just lucky enough that Anakin was able to offer me an equally rewarding job."

"Anakin offered you a job?" Jacen blinked.

Realizing what she had said, Danni cast a giddy glance toward Anakin and Tahiri then mimed zipping her lips. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"You won't even tell me?" Jacen said teasingly, leaning forward towards the blond scientist so that their noses were just touching.

Flustered and flushing slightly, Danni wet her lips. "Well…maybe I could tell you a little bit of…"

Tenel Ka cleared her throat. "In my past experience with Anakin, his trust is not placed lightly. Perhaps the reason Dif Scaur did not include you on the research team was because you were deemed a security risk."

"Tenel Ka?" Jacen arched an eyebrow in surprise, while Danni's mouth slammed shut.

"If Anakin's plans on Hapes had been revealed, none of us would be here today. It is best that we trust him and are pleasantly surprised by what he has in store, don't you think?"

Jacen motioned with his head. "I guess you're right."

"Speaking of people not here with us today, where has Vergere gone?" Danni said, anxious to get out from under Tenel Ka's steely grey gaze.

"She was here a few moments ago," Jacen said, looking around. "In fact, I was talking to her just before the two of you came here."

Alema left Jacen to the mercy of Tenel Ka and Danni Quee, other concerns on her mind. Unlike the three of them, however, she wasn't nearly as naïve in matters of war. The moment Danni had started to discuss Dif Scaur's project involving Yuuzhan Vong bioscience, she understood what the man was planning. The three of them may have been too distracted by the conversation to notice Vergere slip away shortly after Danni had confirmed that only Scaur and the scientists knew of the unique gene found in Yuuzhan Vong life, but Alema hadn't been. Alema, in fact, had been hiding herself in the Force, much like Vergere had been doing, listening in on various conversations in the room. She found Vergere's reaction to Danni's news as proof that the elder Jedi Knight had likewise figured out Dif Scaur's plot.

The Twi'lek Jedi flitted through the crowd, using the Force to either hide herself or make the others forget that they had seen her, nifty tricks she had learned from hers and Anakin's stay on the asteroid. She made her way up to where Dif Scaur was discussing bioscience with Cilghal and waited for them to get to a breaking point in their conversation.

"Excuse me, Director Scaur, Master Cilghal," Alema said with a winning grin. "Might I have a moment of the Director's time?"

"Of course. What is this about, Jedi Rar?"

Alema led Dif into a nearby corner. "Oh, something tells me you might have a small problem with a little birdie sometime soon."

"Excuse me?"

"Just make sure your Vong-killing virus is secure," Alema said with a hint of coldness in her voice. "I want the Vong dead, perhaps more so than any of the other Jedi. You _do_ have a project designed to target the unique genetic markers all Vong have, right? Why else would Intelligence be so interested in the biology of the Vong."

"Wha…?" Dif Scaur rocked back on his heels. He was about to deny everything when he noticed the hard expression on her face. "Who broke security and told…"

Alema waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that in the next couple of days, an attempt will be made to render that weapon ineffective."

"The Jedi?" Dif scowled.

"Vergere," Alema said with a shake of her head. "And I think it's in all of our interest if she doesn't succeed, don't you think?"

"I will increase security," Dif said firmly.

"It won't be enough. Vergere has survived a half-century hiding out among the Vong. Nothing you do will stop her."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"The only way to beat a Jedi is with a Jedi," Alema said calmly. "Fortunately for you, I'm probably the only Jedi who'll see your weapon as a good thing."

"You're offering to help?"

Alema inclined her head. "If you place me at the facility where the weapon is, I can stop Vergere from messing with it. We need that weapon. It's either that or we continue this bloody war and many more people die."

Dif Scaur scrutinized the Twi'lek, then very slowly nodded his head. "After this reception is over, meet me in the Senate building. Does anyone else know?"

"Jacen is too foolishly optimistic to believe that his government would ever create such a weapon." Alema said with a shake of her head. "And Danni is doubly so. Unless you decide to reveal its existence, no one else will find out, at least not from me."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"So, you're telling me that we can end this war by finding a planet that can think for itself and travel in hyperspace?" Vana Dorja said skeptically as she and Ganner walked to the science-wing of the Imperial Headquarters.

"I'm only telling you what Anakin told me through that HoloNet message," Ganner shrugged.

"The same Anakin Solo who went missing from Borleias with Alema Rar and turned up several months later on Captain Sair Yonka's ship?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," Ganner said dryly.

"I'm sorry, but the tale he spins is more than unbelievable, don't you think?"

"It's certainly crazy," Ganner admitted. "But Anakin wouldn't have me looking for a sentient planet if he wasn't sure one existed."

The doors slid open. "This is the Imperial Library."

"It's…very Imperial looking," Ganner settled, eyeing the black-marble shelves and dark metal trim. Datachips were stored in boxes emblazoned with the Imperial crest, stacked on shelves that reached the towering ceiling. "You Imperials really don't do anything small, do you?"

Vana smirked. "This is just one of five chambers dedicated solely to research."

Ganner blinked. "Okay, you can stop showing off now. I was impressed the moment I walked into the room."

A woman with black hair streaked with white and wearing a lab-coat approached them. Despite her age, she still looked as if she could run a kilometer without even breaking a sweat. She could probably run a kilometer and beat his time, Ganner mused. He wasn't aware that scientists had the time to go to the gym and keep up their physique.

The fit-looking woman stopped an arm's length away. "Can I help you?"

"Jedi Rhysode, this is the Director of the Imperial Library and co-chair of our research divisions, Director Roleesta Stone." Vana introduced with a sharp salute. "Director Stone. I am here with the New Republic representative, Jedi Knight Ganner Rhysode. I discussed this with one of your subordinates earlier."

"Yes, Hegerty did mention something about that." The woman's piercing blue eyes bore into Ganner, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "You're a Jedi?"

"Ganner Rhysode, at your service," Ganner tried to smile disarmingly, but the woman remained unfazed.

"So you say," Director Stone said curtly. "Welcome to the premier research institution of the Empire. From star systems to micro-biology, we endeavor to unlock the secrets of the universe to make the galaxy a better place."

"Thank you," Ganner said.

"Hegerty is not available at the moment, but when she is ready, she will join you. If I understood her correctly, you will be searching for a hyperspace capable planet?"

"That's correct, ma'am," Ganner swallowed. The woman gave off the same aura Mara Jade-Skywalker did when angry, only, the aura seemed permanent for her. "It is the belief of Anakin Solo that this planet is the origin of the Yuuzhan Vong. If we find it, we could end the war."

Director Stone scoffed, but led them through the rows of shelves. "Another Anakin? Right, Vader's grandchild, how could I forget. Tell me something, Jedi Rhysode, is Anakin Solo a foolish boy like some suggest?"

"He's getting better," Ganner said. "I think that he's just a young man who's had one too many burdens placed upon his shoulders. At the very least he tries his best. Too many see him as the hero who will end the war and not the teenager he actually is."

"And how does _he_ see himself?"

Ganner allowed a small smile despite Director Stone's hawkish glare. "Like a kid who's had one too many burdens placed on his shoulders. Despite the pressure and fame, he's not big-headed or has an overly developed sense of importance. I wouldn't follow him if he did. He's a leader, yet relies on others, takes your opinions to heart. There's just something about Anakin that brings out the best in yourself, makes you want to do better. It's hard to describe without actually experiencing it."

"So we won't be seeing another Vader any time soon?" Director Stone shrugged, passing off the slumping of her shoulders as apathy. "Pity. The Empire could use a new Force-sensitive leader rather than the squabbling Moff Council."

"Director!" Vana hissed.

"Oh shush, Commander. The Moffs are well aware of my opinions of them. Why do you think they keep me in the research sector and out of the political realm?" After that, Director Stone seemed to warm somewhat and answered a few of their questions. "There _are_ mentions of a sentient planet in the older star-charts. If I remember correctly, the location was different every time."

"At least it's a start," Ganner shrugged. "After all, we're looking for one planet in an entire galaxy. If it has a location it likes to hang out, maybe we can get lucky."

"And the sooner the better, I assume," Director Stone said coolly. "It would be of no use to your New Republic if the Yuuzhan Vong defeat them before we find the planet."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be too good," Ganner agreed.

"Here we are, the star map archives. Nothing can leave this room, but you may stay in here for as long as you desire. I will send Hegerty along when she arrives."

"Thanks again, Director Stone," Ganner inclined his head as the woman moved to leave.

"I am simply doing my job, best you concentrate on your own."

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Intel says that Commander General of the Peace Brigade Fleet, a Jartre Rinmek, is in charge of the forces we're up against. We take out this fleet and Ylesia is virtually undefended. All squadrons report in," Jaina ordered.

It had been a week and a half since their promotion ceremony. Jaina and the other newly made Knights were once again on the frontlines, trying to turn the tide of war. The Peace Brigade fleet had swelled in numbers since Viqi Shesh had taken over as president, her own media campaign gradually eroding some of the support Anakin and Ganner had garnered. Its numbers meant that the Peace Brigade fleet had also gotten arrogant. Reports had started to come in that they had begun attacking the Great River, the network set up for fleeing refugees. It had at first been a few fighters at a time, then a capital ship, and soon large elements of their fleet. The Peace Brigade was obviously trying to fill in the vacuum left by their Yuuzhan Vong allies as the Yuuzhan Vong reorganized their own forces.

Naturally, the New Republic couldn't let the Peace Brigade get away with their crimes. All of Admiral Kre'fey's fleet had been assigned the duty of taking down the Peace Brigade. After several skirmishes, the Bothan admiral had finally managed to force a full engagement. The Peace Brigade fleet was unable to retreat any further, because doing so would leave their capital open to New Republic aggression.

Jaina had to admit that it was good to be in an X-wing again. As much as she liked the _Trickster_ and its unique crew, there was something about being able to see the stars with her own eyes, and have her own destiny in her hands, that the Yuuzhan Vong craft just couldn't provide.

_"Sapphire Squadron, standing by." _Shawnkyr reported professionally.

"_Piper Squadron, ready."_

_"Barefoot Squadron, standing by." _Jaina grinned at Tahiri's voice, still not used to thinking of the young blond Jedi as a squadron leader.

_"Scimitar Squadron, standing by."_

_"Death Knight Squadron, ready to rock." _New to the taskforce thanks to the High Council's decision to let the Jedi go to war, the all-Jedi squadron under Jedi Knight Waxarn Kel was eager for both revenge and to prove their worth.

_"Vanguard Squadron, ready." _Jag said, his voice echoing with Chiss discipline.

_"Kyp's Dozen, we're good to go."_

"_Rogue Squadron, awaiting your go."_

"Twin Suns Squadron has the lead," Jaina said once the squads had checked in. She reached out through the Force to link up with the Jedi meld, and at once found her perceptions greatly expanded. "Lock S-foils in attack position and commence the attack."

Behind the nine fighter squadrons were the Mon Calamari cruisers and Star Destroyers of Admiral Kre'fey's fleet. When compared to the awe-inducing New Republic fleet, the vessels the Peace Brigaders looked little more than an unorganized pirate force.

To meet the waves of X-wings, A-wings, and E-wings barreling towards them, was an almost equal number of TIE fighters and Howlrunners, pouring out of _Quasar Fire-_class bulk cruisers. There were also several squadrons of Uglies—hybrid fighters that performed just as bad as their name would suggest—at the front of the Peace Brigade fighter screen. _Strike_-class medium cruisers, _Liberator_-class cruisers, and the command ship of Commander General Rinmek, a _Dauntless-_class heavy cruiser were among the more powerful of the mishmash of capital ships fielded by the Peace Brigades. All were also woefully out of date and outmatched.

The fighter wings from both fleets approached at high speeds and collided in a hail of laser and missile fire. Warheads detonated, reducing fighter craft to shrapnel. Lasers blasted through shields and turned expensive starfighters into flaming balls of metal. On the first pass alone, most of the Uglies were reduced to even uglier burnt out wrecks. The fact that the Peace Brigade pilots could be felt in the Force only made them easier targets for the Jedi flying against them. The fact these Peace Brigade pilots were mostly mercenaries or barely-trained militia, also helped to lower the casualties among the greener New Republic pilots.

_"This is Barefoot Leader. We're going to cut across at point seven-three and try to draw out the squadron of Interceptors they have hanging back."_

_"Go, Barefoot Lead, the Dozen has your back."_

Tahiri's squadron darted across the battlefield, their fighters recognizable by the unique paint-jobs they had acquired in Tahiri's absence. Some of the fighters had been painted in the same molten green, oranges, and purples of a Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper, while others were more desert colored in different shades of tan and khaki; all a tribute to the unique heritage of their commander.

The bait worked, and the TIE Interceptor squadron waiting near a boxy-looking frigate, roared after the X-wings. Almost immediately, Kyp's Dozen swooped in from nowhere and obliterated most of the Interceptors in a single pass. The surviving two Interceptors were hunted down and vaped without mercy.

The Peace Brigade fighter force was being utterly decimated. Their capital ship force wasn't fairing any better. They had tried to maneuver out of the way and make the jump to hyperspace, but Rogue Squadron and Piper Squadron were blasting apart their engines and the Star Destroyers and Mon Cal cruisers were finishing the job. In no time at all, the fleet that had been painstakingly built up by Viqi Shesh was laying in ruins.

_"The is the Ralroost to all fighters. Cease fire. The Peace Brigade commander has issued a fleet-wide surrender. Repeat, do not fire unless fired upon, the Peace Brigade fleet has surrendered."_

Jaina released the trigger and allowed a very lucky, on fire, Howlrunner, to bank away seconds before his eminent death. The surrender of the Peace Brigade fleet was immense. Though not quite on the scale as the elimination of Komm Karsh or Czulkang Lah, at the very least, the Peace Brigade had been defanged.

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Kirney Slane asked in a low voice. 'Here' happened to be the room the former Shamed priest of Yun-Harla, Zidar, conducted his ceremonies. After disrupting the treaty between the Peace Brigade and Corellians, Kirney, Danielle, Tarc, and Taan had spent the next couple of weeks moving from safe-house to safe-house. Finally, they had made it through the sprawling fields surrounding Peace City and to the slave mines on the outskirts.

"As safe as can be," Tarc nodded. "The t'landa Til don't come in this far into the mines, and neither do the Yuuzhan Vong. Taan and I have managed to store a whole bunch of extra supplies that the Peace Brigade won't miss in here. Including Yuuzhan Vong breathing masks."

He held up several starfish-like masks and handed them out to both Danielle and Kirney before putting one of them over his own mouth. "These should keep us from becoming addicted to the glitterstim, the air's full of it."

"And the t'landa Til's mind control?" Kirney said, mimicking Tarc's motions to attach the gnullith to her mouth.

"Wait for it," Tarc motioned towards the outside of the cave they were in. Almost on cue, the entire mine reverberated with a chorus of voices. The words were unintelligible, but the sound physically shook the occupants within the cave. The rhythmic chant ran from high to low, amplified by the enclosed nature of the mine. When it was over, Tarc's eyes shone superiorly. "We've managed to get enough of the slaves trained to do that about five times a day. A religious prayer to the Jedi-saviors. The pitch they sing at disrupts the vibrations created by the t'landa Til and keeps the t'landa Til from creating a strong hold on their charges."

Kirney was taken aback. "And just how many slaves is 'enough'?"

"Taan?" Tarc ceded control to the Freed One.

"Upwards of several hundred," Taan said.

"We have reached two-thousand since you were last here, Taan." Zidar, the grizzled old priest, chortled as he entered the room. "These herds are even easier to lead than the numbskull warriors."

"And I'm sure you're enjoying every moment of it," Taan said dryly. "Kirney, Danielle, this is Zidar, former priest of Yun-Harla and an old man with too much time on his hands. He has a tizowyrm so he can understand your language."

"Bah," Zidar waved a hand dismissively. "Helping you overthrow these foolish Peace Brigaders has taken too much of my time already. I am old, I should be able to dictate how I use the last of my days, not have those days dictated to me by a pair of children."

"Would you rather stay Shamed and go tend to the lambent fields then?" Tarc said innocently.

Zidar glowered at Tarc and shook a wrinkled finger at him. "Watch your tongue boy. I tolerate Taan's impudence because she is at least a children of the gods. You are nothing more than dirt to me."

"And from dirt beautiful things grow," Tarc retorted. "Or at least that's what that Ryn tell me."

Zidar's glare turned into a begrudging smirk and he looked back to Taan. "The Peace Brigade fleet has surrendered. It is only a matter of time until the New Republic arrive. At the same time, Denua Ku has called for reinforcements."

"A race, then," Kirney said lightly. "And the winner gets this planet."

Zidar grinned crookedly, showing decaying teeth. "Indeed."

"So what are we going to do then?" Tarc looked to the others.

"It all depends." Kirney said carefully. "If we act now and the Yuuzhan Vong get here first, they will probably bombard the planet from orbit. On the flip side, if the New Republic gets here first, we can nicely gift-wrap this planet for them."

"We can try and capture the leaders at least, store them in this cave," Danielle said, gesturing towards the ceiling. "Even if the Vong try to glass this planet, we're pretty safe in here."

Kirney nodded slowly, still considering their options. She turned towards the old priest. "Zidar is it? Will your flock fight or can they only pray?"

"They will fight," Zidar said. "I have but to tell them to rise up in the name of the Jedi and they will fight. The main problem is weapons. We have two thousand fools willing to die for our cause, but only two-hundred weapons. These fools are also untrained in the ways of the warrior, so they will not last long even if they do have a weapon in their hands."

"Do you have a suggestion, Zidar?" Danielle asked.

"Hmph," Zidar folded his arms in front of him. "My job is only to fatten the cattle, yours is to command them."

"That's a 'no,'" Tarc said wryly.

"I have a possible solution," Taan spoke up, sounding slightly hesitant. "Though if we carry it out, it is possible the Yuuzhan Vong will put to death all the slaves, regardless of whether or not they helped us."

"Before we commit to any plan, I have to ask where you learned to create insurrections, Taan," Kirney said with mild suspicion and genuine curiosity. "They don't really teach Shamed Ones to overthrow governments back from where you're from, do they?"

Taan lowered her head, a trait that all Shamed Ones had drilled into them when answering a question. "I was trained back on Borleias. The One-Who-Was-Shaped taught me to fight, and the one called Garik Loran taught myself and others counter-intelligence methods."

"Face?" For a split second, Kirney's bubbly persona slipped and she became someone else. She, however, quickly recovered and gave Taan a broad grin. "_The_ Garik Loran? The star of the _Black Bantha?_ I so had a crush on him when I was younger."

Taan blinked in confusion. "I am unfamiliar with the _Black Bantha."_

"It's a HoloVid," Danielle rolled her eyes good-naturedly, though she held her companion with an evaluating stare. "And don't get Kirney started on it, she can talk about those vids for hours on end."

"Garik Loran did mention he was an 'actor,'" Taan said. "I was unfamiliar with that word until it was later explained to me."

"Well, if Face taught you," Kirney said brightly. "I'm sure you know what you're doing."

Taan nodded. "Then I propose we capture the Peace Brigade leadership, the members of their Senate and its president, before they flee this planet. It is doubtless that the Peace Brigade senators are already making plans to abandon this planet in light of the defeat of their forces."

"That's good, but how would we do that?"

"We arm the most able of the slave forces and infiltrate the capital building. There is a safe room all senators can retreat to should the building be threatened in any way. I have personally explored the room when I was tasked to bring supplies there, and have discovered that there is no way in or out save for a thick metal door."

"So we have people hiding in the room, and we create some sort of disturbance outside to get everyone inside?" Danielle said, following along. "I like it."

"Viqi Shesh won't be one of the ones going in there though," Tarc pointed out with some venom in his voice. "She's not a stupid coward like most of the senate is. If anything happens, she'll most likely retreat to some sort of personal escape craft."

"Also," Zidar spoke up, his eyes narrowed. "Your people would be just as trapped as the Peace Brigade senators. You may capture them, but you do not have a way off of this planet."

"How well prepared are the 'best' of the slaves you have in mind?" Danielle seemed to relax again and returned to the conversation at hand.

"Some of them are former prisoners of war, captured and then sold into slavery," Tarc said, looking to Taan for confirmation. "There are about fifty of those people working in the fields or in the capital building alone."

"There are others who are used to heavy labor," Taan continued. "They are physically fit and have recovered their strength through the meals we have given them. They will all be of sufficient match to the criminals the Peace Brigade employ as security."

"That and we have access to the kitchens." Tarc reclined against one of the wooden pews in the room. "Just like you and Kirney did something to make the Corellians have a very bad night, we can add other things for a stronger effect."

"Certain Yuuzhan Vong foods would be poisonous to most species," Taan said. "And Zidar has a large cache of those types of food."

"They are delicacies that can only be grown on Worldships," Zidar scowled. "I will not have you waste them on unrefined palates."

"Please?" Taan tilted her head pleadingly towards the old priest. "When the _Jeedai_ win the war, I will see to it that you are assigned to a Worldship where those delicacies grow in abundance."

"I will probably die before the _Jeedai_ win this war. If they win at all," Zidar huffed. "If I gave you my supply, I'd die with an empty stomach."

"That's okay, Taan," Tarc shrugged. "Zidar's an old man, let him have his luxuries. We can always steal some from the priest of Yun-Yammka or use some human poisons. Although it is a pity that someone so devoted to Yun-Harla would pass up a chance to perform the ultimate trick on those who Shamed him."

"That is true," Taan hung her head sorrowfully. "But you are right. I forgot that he is _so_ old. He normally is very youthful and willing to follow Yun-Harla's path of trickery and delight."

Zidar was glancing back and forth between the two with a building fury. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. The answer is still no."

"That's okay, Zidar," Taan said, sympathetically patting his back. "We are going to war anyway so supplies from the priest of Yun-Yammka will probably be for the best. He isn't Shamed so his stock will be better preserved."

Zidar stewed for several moments while Kirney and Danielle exchanged raised eyebrows of amusement. This obviously wasn't the first time Tarc and Taan had worked together to convince someone of something. While Zidar stewed, the two continued to talk in loud voices about the benefit of going to another god's priest and of how lucky they were to be young.

Finally, Zidar gave in. "Half! I'll give you half! But no more! Half should be more than enough to make the godless Peace Brigaders regret ever being born!"

"You're the best, Zidar!" Taan said happily, startling him with a hug.

Zidar shoulder her off. "Bah! You and your human customs."

"So Taan and I can handle the stuff going on in the capital building," Tarc said. "We'll need you and Danielle to get us out."

"What doya think, Danny? Shall we call that husband of mine and ready for a pick up or wait for the New Rep folks to drop in for dinner?""

"Who do you think will be more surprised," Danielle said with a mischievous grin. "The Peace Brigade leadership for getting captured by slaves, or the New Republic for learning that we did their work for them?"

**|-()-| Chapter End |-()-|**

A\N: Yelsia is up next. And the Alpha Red arc that was in canon takes a couple of unexpected turns in the coming chapters (and story arcs). As this chapter goes up, I've finished my Force Heretic trilogy (story's at 53 chapters at the moment) and I am moving on to Final Prophecy. It's the home stretch! I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. The end is coming =).

As usual, next week = new chapter, reviews (only if you would like to give one) = happy author


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty Seven**

**|-()-||-()-|**

"Bets anyone?" Jaina said good-naturedly, looking to the others in the briefing room aboard the _Ralroost. _"Hutt Space? Duro? Yavin?"

"Not Yavin," Tahiri chirped. "Sannah left me a message. Apparently the Yuuzhan Vong have more or less relocated their forces there to elsewhere."

"And how would Sannah know that?" Corran Horn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. She and Doran went to check on the Melodie," Tahiri replied perkily. "The Melodie are okay and apparently the two of them are a couple now."

Corran, wearing a battered colonel's uniform that had seen better days, shook his head wearily. "I'm not going to ask any more."

"So Yavin's out then," Jaina smiled, something she'd been doing more and more frequently since their short break on Mon Cal. It could have something to do with the positive atmosphere of the room, the feeling that a major victory was near. Or it could have been the fact that she was currently seated across a certain Clawcraft pilot's lap. "And good for Sannah, send her my congratulations."

"That's gotta be tough though," Zekk said. "Don't Melodie have to go through a metamorphosis once they reach twenty?"

"So? They still have five years together," Tahiri reached over to poke the older Jedi. "Don't be such a pessimist."

"So if it's not Yavin, then we're down to Hutt Space and Duro?" Jacen said, his feet resting on the small table in front of him.

"Or Bimmiel, Dathomir, or somewhere else out there," Corran added.

"But it won't be Bimmisaari or Kessel." Saba Sebatyne interjected. "We do not have the rezourcez to fight sssuch a major battle."

"Yet," Anakin pointed out.

"Yet," Jaina agreed.

The Solo siblings had taken to the roles their uncle had assigned them, vowing to be pillars of the new Jedi Order. As such, they were carefully planning for the day when the New Republic would switch from the defensive to the offensive. The Jedi Order wouldn't be able to flourish until the war was ended. With the support of each other and their friends, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were determined to make those decisive steps in that direction. As their uncle had said, they weren't alone, but together, Sword, Heart, and Conscience of the Jedi working in unison to bring about change.

The doors to the room slid open, and the gathered Jedi stood at attention. Or in Jaina and Tahiri's cases, got off the laps of their boyfriends and moved to their own chairs so both Anakin and Jag could acknowledge the arrival of Admiral Kre'fey and Master Kyp Durron.

"Greetings," Admiral Kre'fey said jovially. As someone who asked himself, 'How can I hurt the Vong today?' and 'How can I help my own side grow stronger?' on a daily basis, Admiral Kre'fey was always happiest when one or both of those two questions were being answered. The news that the Bothans had finally gotten around to declaring an all-out war against the Yuuzhan Vong had put a definite spring in his step. "Welcome back to the _Ralroost_. Please, have a seat."

The gathered Jedi did as commanded.

"So, are you all looking forward to the next mission?" The admiral's purple eyes glimmered with excitement as he clasped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Naturally, sir," Jaina acknowledged.

"Good, because on this mission, we're going to hurt the Vong good."

Kyp stepped forward, bringing with him the deadly aura he always seemed to project. Luke Skywalker may radiate the aura of a leader, just as Clighal's aura was that of a compassionate healer; but Kyp had his own, unique aura that tended to scream 'loose cannon'. He was a powerfully dangerous weapon when focused though, and that was about the only predictable thing about him.

"So, the location we're going to attack," Kyp winked at Jaina. "Can I get a drum roll please?"

Jaina rolled her eyes but half-heartedly obliged.

Kyp hit a button and the holoprojector in the middle of the table activated. A single planet shown in the now dimmed room. "Ylesia."

"Ylesia?" Eyebrows were raised.

Kyp nodded solemnly. "One of the reasons why we've been having such a hard time in this war is because we were betrayed by our own people. People in this galaxy willing to give up everything in exchange for service to the Yuuzhan Vong. With the Peace Brigade fleet now in ruins, and information given to us by the prisoners we captured, I'm proposing a strike on Ylesia. We need to show that there are consequences for collaborating with the Yuuzhan Vong, dire ones. Especially since Viqi Shesh is the president of the Peace Brigade. We saw how close she was to signing a treaty with Corellia. I not only want to deny them a second chance at making a treaty, but show Corellia what happens to those who ally themselves with the Vong."

"What kind of opposition should we expect?" Corran asked.

"Very little." Kyp said. "According to their former Commander General, he had seventy-five percent of the Peace Brigade forces with him. We should expect any of the survivors who managed to get away, as well as ships similar to the ones in the Peace Brigade fleet. There have been no Yuuzhan Vong fleets in orbit since the planet's conquest, and there is only a small garrison of a hundred or so warriors on the planet, as well as several Yuuzhan Vong Intendant caste members to help the running of the government. New Republic agents posing as merchants have discovered an underground movement as well, and were able to obtain detailed blueprints of the capital building and military installations within Peace City. "

"An underground movement?" Saba tilted her head curiously.

Kyp grinned and inclined his head towards Tahiri. "You'll love this one, Tahiri. This underground movement is being led by a Shamed One brought in from Coruscant who goes by the name of Taan."

"Taan!" Tahiri said excitedly, smiling broadly. "Really? She's on Ylesia?"

"Yup," Kyp said. "And she's taken Wraith Squadron's lessons to heart. I'm not sure how much of our agents' reports I should believe, but Taan is apparently working with Corellian sympathizers and actually has a force in place to take the capital building should we arrive. From the messages she and her confederates have given to our agents, they can handle problems on the ground, but need us to clear out any orbital threats. With their help, I believe that we can not only take Ylesia, but also capture the Peace Brigade leadership as well. Our ground forces can reinforce whatever resistance Taan has set up, while our fleet pounds apart the rest of the Peace Brigade ships. We should be in and out before Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements can arrive, and civilian casualties should be kept to a minimum due to Taan's information."

"Great, Anakin and I will lead the ground assault," Tahiri said, earning a startled look from Anakin.

_We will?_

_ You got a problem with that, Solo?_

_ Never mind. _Anakin chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement. Both Jaina and Jacen, who were close enough to Anakin to understand the gist of his mental conversation, hid their own grins.

"I'll join the ground assault as well," Jaina said.

"Then I guess that leaves me to coordinate the meld from the _Ralroost_," Jacen finished.

"Excellent," Kre'fey crowed. "I will commit the full resources of this fleet to this endeavor. We shall blow away the remains of their so-called fleet and bring these traitors to justice! We shall have fifteen squadrons of fighters! Three squadrons of capital ships! If the Peace Brigade though they saw an impressive force when we annihilated their fleet, they haven't seen the likes of what I will bring against their capital! Interdictors! The next generation of Mon Calamari cruisers! They will rue the day they decided to betray this galaxy for the sake of their own greed!"

**|-()-||-()-|**

Anakin stopped in the doorway of the mess-hall, extremely amused at the tension he was sensing. Deciding to act like the little brother he was, he brought his tray over to where she was sitting; nothing but mischief on his mind.

"Jaya," Anakin acknowledged, his face neutral as he slid into a space across from Jaina. He then nodded to the others at the round, plastisteel table. "Jag, Kyp, Zekk."

"Anakin," Jaina said suspiciously, sensing he was up to something.

"So..."Anakin said, casually beginning to eat. "Three people walk into a bar. An elite pilot, a Jedi Knight, and a Jedi Master. They're all discussing the elite pilot's Jedi girlfriend, wondering how he managed to win her affection. As they sit down at the bar, the Jedi Master says, 'What does she see in you, Mr. Elite Pilot? My command of the Force is great, and girls like bad boys with a roguish streak. She and I have known each other for a while and have a very strong bond through the Force.'

Hearing this, the Jedi Knight shakes his head. 'I can understand why she's not with you, Master. You're sixteen years older than her and used to be her teacher. You're just _old_. She and I, however, were childhood best friends and my bond with her is even stronger than yours. We both had the same adventures and at one time we were inseparable. We are both powerful Jedi and had an equally powerful Force connection. What I don't understand is how she could end up with Mr. Elite Pilot and not me?'

'That one's easy to answer,' the Jedi Master says wanting to get back at the Jedi Knight for the earlier comments. 'If you've known each other for so long and haven't moved beyond 'friends' by now, then it's a safe bet you'll never get any further. Besides, the two of you have completely different views of the Force. You'll spend all of your time arguing, even when you can sense each other's thoughts.'

The Elite Pilot finally speaks up, shaking his head and holding out a hand to silence the two Jedi. 'You want to know why she ended up with me, instead of yourselves? Simple. You two use the Force.'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'Well, when it comes to matters of the heart, those who use Force never win.'"

Anakin finished eating his meal to dead silence. If his sister could have killed him with her glare, she would have. Anakin finished off his drink and placed his glass down. "So, all of you were discussing strategy for the Ylesia mission, right? How was that going?"

"Anakin," Jaina said with lethal sweetness.

"Yeah, Jaya?" Anakin grinned innocently.

Jaina levitated the meals at the table and promptly dumped them on her younger brother, causing him to yelp. Anakin reached out and snagged the sandwich Corran was bringing to his mouth, hurling it at his sister in retaliation. She ducked and the messy contents of the sandwich splattered over the back of Tahiri's head. The young blond Jedi, who had been eating with the members of Barefoot Squadron, spun around and glared.

It didn't take long for a Force-assisted food fight to break out. Tahiri, backed by the members of her squadron, plastered Anakin and Jaina's table. Tesar was hit by a stray meat roll, and launched his own roll in turn. Lowbacca wasn't any happier when a sauce-laden dish splashed against his fury body. He let out a howl and sent his a barrage of eatables in return. Food flew everywhere, while yells and laughter filled the room.

Some of the food went astray and splattered Corran and Saba. Corran raised an eyebrow at Saba as he removed a noodle dish from his head, while the Barabel emitted a low hiss as she removed another sandwich from her face. The two older Jedi looked at each other and silence momentarily filled the room.

Suddenly, both Anakin's table and Tahiri's table were under attack from the condiment dispensers. Entire layers of food were lifted off the ground by Saba and exploded outwards like a cluster bomb. The attack hit everyone in the room because they had leaped up at various mental tricks projected by Corran.

By the time the food-fight was finished, everyone was laughing or chuckling, completely covered in food.

Corran smiled inwardly at the youthful expressions on the faces of the younger Jedi and soldiers. The war had taken their childhood and it would have been wrong of him to begrudge them of a little fun. Not to say that he didn't enjoy the food fight. He couldn't remember the last time _he_ had fun for fun's sake.

Saba Sebatyne was likeminded, looking on at the younger generation, her son included, with a fond expression on her face. They may be warriors, but they were also young and needed a release from all the death and destruction the war has brought. A break was needed even more than ever on the eve of the assault of Ylesia. So a break she and Corran were more than happy to provide. It's too bad the fight started before she had gotten to her meal.

**|-()-||-()-|**

After spending the next hour cleaning up the mess hall, and another fifteen minutes showering to clean themselves off, Jaina and Tahiri were once again working up a sweat in one of the ship's gyms.

"Remind me to kill your boyfriend later," Jaina hissed, slashing at Tahiri with her purple saber.

The blond whirled both her amphistaff and lightsaber about in the dual style she had created for herself. It mixed Jedi combat skills with Yuuzhan Vong amphistaff and Tusken gaffi-stick techniques for a truly personalized style. Tahiri had gotten even better at it since her initial attempts back on Borleias and was literally a non-stop blur of deadliness.

"Sorry. I'm kind of fond of him. Though I do have to admit that the joke was _really_ bad." Tahiri did a twisting leap of sorts to avoid Jaina's saber, and landed with both her own saber and amphistaff centimeters from Jaina's neck. "That's the third time in a row. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've been distracted." Jaina shrugged, motioning for them to set up again. "I've been trying to think of a way to minimize the risk to Anakin once we land on Ylesia. He doesn't have the best track-record of staying intact."

"Tell me about it," Tahiri grumbled, stretching out her arms before bringing her weapons back in front of her.

Jaina tested Tahiri's defenses with several probing taps of her blade. "That and Jag's given me several other things to think about."

"Do any of them have to do with that interesting mouth-sized bruise on your shoulder?" Tahiri teased her tank top-wearing opponent. She took advantage of Jaina's flustered state and darted in.

Jaina barely managed to fend the younger teen off. With heated cheeks, she counter-attacked. The rhythmic hum of lightsaber and the hissing impact it made punctuated their conversation. Only a couple of seconds later, however, and Jaina was staring at the end of Tahiri's glowing blade.

"Wow," Tahiri tilted her head and withdrew her saber. "That's four. Jagged must be really good if your head's still all fogged up from his kisses. Although, where the two of you found time for it in the fifteen minutes between cleaning up the mess and now, I really don't want to know. "

"And I was just beginning to like having you as a little sister," Jaina muttered. "Think I'll be able to win the fifth match or should I just call it a day?"

"Call it a day," Tahiri answered, deactivating her saber. "I don't like losing."

Jaina sighed and deactivated her lightsaber. "Have you put any thought into what your squadron will be doing while you're on the ground?"

"The Barefoots?" Tahiri said, flicking her wrist and allowing her amphistaff to wrap around it. "They'll be flying cover for our assault shuttle. How about the Twin Suns?"

"I'm going to leave it up to Tesar," Jaina shrugged. "He and Lowie will have to take over while I'm gone."

"Well, Zindra's been looking after pilots ever since she dropped me off on Mon Cal," Tahiri shrugged. "They like her so I'm probably going to end up giving the squadron to her eventually."

"I noticed the paint jobs," Jaina smiled. "I still can't believe that Admiral Kre'fey allowed the non-reg designs."

"That was also Zindra's idea. They did it while I was on Mon Cal," Tahiri said, shaking her head in amusement. "She told me that she convinced the admiral to let them do it by telling him that the paint jobs would make the Yuuzhan Vong angrier and would help the Barefoots kill them faster. Since it went with his number one goal, he allowed it."

"Admiral Kre'fey's pro-Jedi stance _is_ refreshing, but his enthusiasm is kind of…"

"Extreme?" Tahiri tossed Jaina a towel.

"That'll work," Jaina agreed. "Especially since the Bothans declared that blood-war on the Yuuzhan Vong."

"As long as Admiral Kre'fey realizes that not _all_ the Yuuzhan Vong are enemies," Tahiri said, waving to Shaeri, who was training several New Republic Special Forces members in Yuuzhan Vong weaponry.

"Excited about meeting Taan again?" Jaina said.

"Yeah," Tahiri bubbled. "It's great to hear that she's still alive. Parting with her on Coruscant, knowing that she could be killed…and now she's literally handing us the Peace Brigade capital to us."

"You and Anakin definitely had the right idea about training the Freed Ones," Jaina said. "And it looks like those days in the hot sweltering Borleias sun is finally paying off. First Komm Karsh and now Ylesia."

"I can't wait to see the expression on the warriors there when they realize that they've been defeated by Shamed Ones," Tahiri said with a deep chuckle. "Serves them right."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Come on, Vong Girl. Let's go see if we can find our guys. See if they've come up with anything while we were beating each other up."

Tahiri tilted her head back towards Jaina. "_I _was beating _you_ up. You were too busy thinking about Jag's kisses in the…" Tahiri stopped in surprise, green eyes growing wide as Jaina thoughts once again went back to those very kisses upon the reminder. "SHOWER?" Tahiri's stunned expression quickly became contemplative. "So _that's _how you found the time. Hmm...I wonder if Anakin would like that too."

Jaina's cheeks burned red as she frantically tried to raise her mental barriers and, for a separate reason, close off her ability to hear the younger teen. "Tahiri!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking out loud. You were too, only just out loud in that other way."

"I know," Jaina groaned, holding her face in embarrassment.

"So, do you have any advice on how to...?"

Jaina groaned again. "Tahiri, that's my little brother you're talking about."

Tahiri flushed and looked away. "Oh. Right. Sorry, I don't really have too many people I can talk to about...well, you know."

Jaina studied the young blond teen, then took a deep breath. "Well, maybe I can give you a _few_ pointers."

Tahiri bowed her head, still slightly embarrassed as she smiled softly. "Thanks, Jaina. You're definitely the big sister I'd have always wanted."

Jaina smiled and looped an arm around Tahiri as the left the gym. Maybe having a little sister wasn't all so bad after all.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Tarc looked through the scope of the blaster rifle, following the figure of Viqi Shesh as she barked out orders to the poorly trained Peace Brigade Presidential Guard. The guards looked utterly ridiculous in the fake Vong armor, and even more ridiculous as they tried to fall into formation. Viqi gestured towards the Duros in charge of the guard, and one of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors with her promptly impaled the unfortunate Peace Brigader with his amphistaff.

Tarc winced and looked away. When he looked back, the Duros' body was being dragged away, and Viqi gestured for the second-in-command to take over. As she did, Tarc once again focused the crosshairs over the face of the Peace Brigade president. Pure fury and anger ran through him as he saw her smirk and threaten. It was as if the lives of the people around her were worth little more than the dirt she was stepping on. That was most certainly how she had treated him. She had created him, but when he inconvenienced her, she discarded him. Left him and his family to die. And now, Tarc exhaled. Now her life was literally in his hands. All he had to do was pull the trigger and his mother and two sisters, both of whom had been younger than him, would be avenged.

His grip grew white along the handle of the gun, tears burning his eyes as he thought of his family. They might not have had much, had been living in the lower levels scavenging for food, but at least they had been together. When Viqi Shesh had offered to take them out of that trash heap at the cost of changing his face, he had happily agreed. He could finally do something for his family, be the man his run-away father never was.

But it had all gone wrong.

And it was all Viqi's fault.

If she had just left him with his family, maybe he would be dead. But at least he would have died with the ones he loved. Now, he was little more than a slave on an alien world, with no family and only a Yuuzhan Vong Shamed One as a friend and protector.

Tarc tried to blink away the tears, sniffling as he did. He continued to follow Viqi Shesh through the scope of the blaster rifle, trembling hands causing the view to sway back and forth. He had sworn to himself to kill her, to rid the galaxy of her evil.

A hand very gently rested on his shoulder, and a startled Tarc jerked at its touch.

"Easy," the soft, reassuring voice of Kirney Slane said soothingly.

"Kirney" Tarc did his best not to let his voice crack, but he was so close to fully crying, he couldn't.

Kirney very gently removed the blaster rifle from Tarc's hands. "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

Tarc let out a choked sound and looked away, not wanting the woman to see him cry. Kirney, however, kept her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's okay, Tarc. Everyone needs a good cry once in a while."

"But I shouldn't be crying!" Tarc managed, tears flowing down his cheek. "I shouldn't be crying when I should be killing that bitch instead! She caused my whole family to die! Ruined my life! Why couldn't I pull the trigger? I should have been able to! I hate her! If she hadn't come to me, if I hadn't listened to her…"

The last of Tarc's resistance collapsed, and he let out a strangled sob, bowing his head. Kirney looked on for a moment as if trying to make a decision of her own, before drawing the young twelve year old into a motherly hug. Tarc stiffened at first, but when Kirney began to gently rub his back and murmur soothingly into his hair, he gave in completely. Heart-wrenching sobs were muffled by Kirney's body, his hands tightly bunching up her shirt as he hugged her. The red-haired woman swallowed painfully, her own eyes shining as planted a kiss onto the young boy's head.

"It's okay, Tarc," Kirney repeated reassuringly, continuing to rub circles on Tarc's back. "I know what it's like. To lose everything and everyone I've ever loved. To be forced to live a lie, another life, because of the choices I've made. I was angry at first, I wanted to scream at the universe, asking it how it could do something so cruel to me. Then I blamed myself. After all, it was my choices that led me to where I am now. In the end, I realized that as bad as everything seems, the only thing you can really do is to learn from your mistakes, continue to live on for all those who died, and work for a better tomorrow. For you and everyone else."

Tarc emitted one last strangled whimper, before leaning to Kirney fully. His breathing began to even out, and he eventually fell asleep, feeling truly safe for the first time in a long, long time.

"I know that look," the voice of Kirney's husband filtered through the partially open door. "The last time you had that look on your face, I ended up teaching Kolot how to shoot a sniper rifle."

"Myn, please," Kirney said, brown eyes reflecting a gamut of emotions. "He doesn't have anyone else. Can we keep him?"

Myn Donos entered the room, his once careworn face more youthful than it had ever been in his past life. He wrapped his arms around Kirney's seated form, staring down at Tarc. "If we make it off this planet and he wants to come with us, I don't see why not. Maybe then we'll finally settle down and just look after our shuttle company instead of moonlighting as intelligence operatives."

"This is a one-time thing," Kirney smiled up at Myn. "The Ryn were threatening to start a boycott of our business, remember?"

"How could I forget," Myn said dryly. "Watching Kolot wrestle with that Ryn was one of the highlights of that day."

"After this," Kirney running her fingers through Tarc's hair. "We're definitely settling down for good. Kirney Slane isn't cut out for this sort of thing."

"No, she isn't," Myn kissed the top of her head. "And I'm not cut out for this sort of thing anymore either."

"At least we can say that we've done our part in this war," Kirney said, turning her attention back to her young charge. "Too bad Face isn't going to be with the New Republic group liberating this place, it would have been nice to see him, Kell, and the rest of the Wraiths again."

"Well, considering the fact that your alter ego is supposed to be dead, and I'm supposed to be enjoying my stress-free civilian life as a shuttle pilot, that would make for a pretty awkward reunion," Myn replied glibly. After gazing at Tarc's sleeping form for several long seconds, he took off his own flight vest and draped it over Tarc's form curled up form. "He's a tough kid."

"That he is," Kirney said sadly. "Think the universe will be kind for once and let me save him?"

"If not, then I'll have a few choice words for it," Myn sat down behind her, letting her lean back and rest again him. "One more day, then we'll be back on Corellia, hopefully with Tarc, looking to expand Donoslane Excursions and retire from the saving the galaxy business for good."

"Right," Kirney smiled faintly. "And not even a Jedi waving those fancy glow-sticks they call swords, will be able to change our minds."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Viqi Shesh was not having a good day, week, month, or even year. The laughable force the Peace Brigade had managed to scramble together had only just begun to improve when the New Republic Fleet had decimated it entirely. Commander General Rinmek had bit off more than he could chew by attacking the refugee fleets. Though Viqi understood the importance of giving the mercenary pilots at their disposal combat experience, no amount of experience would help now that those pilots were prisoners, or dead.

The self-serving so-called Peace Brigade Senate still had delusions of rebuilding and getting revenge. The Presidential Guard was still under the impression that they were an elite fighting force, even after she had its leader executed for gross incompetence. The Corellians had distanced themselves completely, and the diktat no longer responded to her comm calls. Even the Yuuzhan Vong warriors were beginning to grow in arrogance as they sensed her hold on the situation slip. To top it all, there were rumors that the slaves were preparing a massive revolt to coincide with the New Republic attack.

Yet, Viqi had nowhere to run. No one to turn to. The Yuuzhan Vong would likewise execute her for failing her task. The New Republic would put her on trial and make her a mockery. As sad as it sounded, her fate now lay in the hands of the cut-throats, thieves, and pirates that the Peace Brigade truly was. It was not a welcoming thought.

"Ms. Marl," Viqi said, speaking to her bodyguard next to her.

"Madame President?" Dagga responded with a mild sneer in her voice.

"I assume you would like to survive the coming New Republic attack in some place other than a prison camp?"

"You would assume correctly."

"See to it then, that the remains of the Peace Brigade Fleet are ready for a snap inspection by ourselves."

One of the things Viqi appreciated about her glitterstim addicted bodyguard was Dagga's sharp, traitorous mind. "It will be done, Madame President. I'll have a shuttle ready to depart in an hour."

When Dagga left her office, Viqi reached over for a flask of extremely potent alcohol. At first, being assigned the position as president of the Peace Brigade seemed like a blessing in disguise. She would have her own armed forces to control, an entire government to rule over. And most importantly, she would be out from the watchful eyes of Tsavong Lah and the Supreme Overlord. The scuttling of the treaty with Corellia, however, had sent everything downhill. One disaster followed another, snowballing until Viqi knew that the rest of her life could be measured only by days.

The doors slid open and Viqi clenched her jaw at the misshapen and scarred features of Maal Lah. "Yes?"

"I have secured a way for you to salvage this mess you made," Maal Lah said with a superior smirk.

"Oh? And why would you do such a thing?" Viqi poured herself a drink from the flask.

"Unlike you," Maal Lah said darkly. "I put my full effort into serving the Supreme Overlord and his cause. I assure you that should this succeed, Tsavong Lah will hear my report about the current situation you have gotten us in."

"Fortunately for you and I, we will most likely be dead before Tsavong Lah can do anything about it," Viqi shrugged apathetically, downing the contents of her shot glass.

"Perhaps not," Maal Lah motioned, and a very familiar Quarren was escorted into the room. "Allow me to introduce the Chief of State of the New Republic. He is here to sign a non-aggression pact between your two peoples."

Viqi didn't spare the Quarren a second glance. "Then you are obviously even dumber than your sloped forehead would suggest, Maal Lah, if you think this squid-head will save us. Pwoe is only the Chief of State of which ever piece of land he is currently standing on, and even those few centimeters want him gone as soon as possible."

Pwoe drew himself up to his full height. "See here Viqi…"

"The title is Madame President," Viqi corrected with a lazy flick of her wrist, pouring herself another glass. "And you aren't even a senator any more, Pwoe. Our agents have learned that the Senate stripped you of your title after you refused to acknowledge Cal Omas as the Chief of State."

Maal Lah looked at Pwoe, shock, betrayal, humiliation flashing across the warrior's face. "Is this true?"

Pwoe took a step back, his back hitting the wall. "There are some rebel elements within my government, but I assure you that the majority of the New Republic chose me as their rightful leader."

"You haven't changed at all, Pwoe," Viqi said, sounding bored as she downed her second glass. "You're still the opportunistic liar and backstabber that you were when I knew you on the Senate. Come to think of it, you'd fit right in with the Peace Brigade senate. You'll probably love it. They're all just like you."

The former Quarren senator blinked in disbelief at Viqi. "You dare…"

"Maal Lah, you can either kill him now or I'll shoot him myself," Viqi said dismissively. "And I'm sure Tsavong Lah will just love to hear how foolish you were in bringing this piece of stunted slime here thinking he'll solve all our problems."

Maal Lah's lips curled up in hate. With a quick whirlwind of motion, his coufee flew out of his hand and embedded itself between the stunned Quarren's eyes. A trail of blood was left on the wall behind him as Pwoe's body crumpled to the ground. Maal Lah withdrew the knife and wiped it off on Pwoe's robes, letting the Quarren's blood pool on Viqi's office floor.

"I am sure you can handle the cleanup yourself, Madame President." Maal Lah said, mock bowing and leaving the room with his fellow warriors.

Viqi simply groaned and clutched at her head. "I am surrounded by fools and idiots."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Jacen Solo stood onboard the bridge of the _Ralroost_ as the New Republic taskforce dropped out of hyperspace. He had expected some sort of battle, or even a suicidal charge. He was only a little disappointed when they emerged from hyperspace and nothing happened. The moment the New Republic ships arrived, the remaining Peace Brigade vessels all made their own mad dashes for the nearest hyperspace corridor in a chaotic scramble. The brand new Interdictors Admiral Kre'fey had brought with him didn't even have time to get into position before their quarry escaped to the safety of hyperspace. Though it was a relief for Jacen that there wouldn't be any life-threatening battles fought, it was a feeling that wasn't shared by everyone on the bridge.

The most disappointed out of anyone was Admiral Kre'fey; who practically deflated upon seeing that there was no one last crushing battle to be fought. No dramatic victory that would turn the Peace Brigade fleet remnant into a storm of fiery hale over Peace City. No first blood in the Bothan's all-out-war against the Yuuzhan Vong. Just the New Republic Fleet, a whole lot of empty space, and the planet before them.

"It looks like I scared them away," Admiral Kre'fey said dejectedly. "Do you think I brought too many ships, Jedi Solo?"

"You probably didn't need those ten Mon Cal cruisers," Jacen nodded. "Or the eight other Star Destroyers and their fighter wings. Also bringing the five Lancer-class frigates and seven Nebulon-B's was just a bit too much. I mean, even without all them, we'd still have a ten-strong force of Bothan assault cruisers."

"Oh," Admiral Kre'fey's purple eyes gazed morosely at the fleeing ships. "Well, I guess I'll be in my quarters then. Alert me if anything unexpected occurs. I'll leave the capture of the Peace Brigade senate in your capable hands, Jacen Solo."

"Admiral! We have Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers rising from the planet." An excitable sensor operator called out.

Kre'fey perked up. "Really? How many?"

"Three squadrons, sir! Two Yuuzhan Vong frigates and a picket-ship are also rising from the planet."

Kre'fey seemed to wilt again. "Only that small force?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh well, I guess it's better than no battle. Dispatch Rogue squadron, Shockwave squadron, and Vanguard squadron to deal with them. Oh, and go ahead and let Sapphire and Piper engage too. They all got suited up and ready for an engagement, might as well let them see some action at least," Admiral Kre'fey ordered, though it was clear his heart wasn't into it as he half-heartedly waved his hand

"Understood, sir."

"Tell Twin Suns and Barefoot to commence escort of the troop transports," Kre'fey continued lethargically. "And have General Farlander begin orbital bombardment of painted targets when his ships are in position. When all is clear, give clearance to those transports to land."

"Yes, sir."

"Yuuzhan Vong vessels have been destroyed." An officer reported a few seconds later. "Zero casualties reported on our side."

That report was soon followed by several others. "Anti-fighter batteries on the planet have been neutralized."

"Troop transports in position and awaiting orders to begin operations."

Jacen frowned, rubbing at his brow. It all seemed to be going so well, so why did he feel like he was missing something? Sensing nothing wrong with his regular Jedi senses, Jacen switched over to Vongsense, then minimized his presence as he stretched out amongst the stars. He quickly found what he was looking for several lightyears away and closing. The advanced portions of a Yuuzhan Vong battle group. If he had wanted a clearer picture of the fleet, exact numbers, he would have dropped into a deeper trance. But as it was, he was now aware that at least some small amount of force was approaching at high speeds.

"Admiral," He said sharply.

"You have news?" Kre'fey brightened at the serious tone of Jacen's voice.

Jacen stabbed his finger out at the viewport. "Get all your ships ready to fire in the direction of _that_ cluster of stars on my mark."

Kre'fey energetically began spitting out orders as if his life depended on it.

"Stand by," Jacen said, holding up a hand. From the viewport, they could see their armada move into position. "Stand by."

The minutes slowly crawled by. In the distance, New Republic fighters began strafing runs on the planet, while smaller gunboats lit up high-value targets. The tension on the bridge built, and a hushed silence descended.

Just when it seemed like nothing was going to happen, Jacen chopped the air with his arm as he brought it down. "Fire!"

The overwhelming force of the New Republic fleet's forty-plus capital ships lit up the space in an opaque blaze of red, green, and blue. The tails of a volley of missiles followed a split second later for good measure. The Yuuzhan Vong ships that emerged from hyperspace never saw what hit them.

"Hah ha!" Kre'fey crowed, punching the air with his fist as a larger Yuuzhan Vong vessel was consumed in a brilliant fireball. "Take that!"

The onslaught continued, with Yuuzhan Vong vessel after vessel instantly churned apart by the deadly bombardment energy. Even when the Yuuzhan Vong tried to change their exit vector, Jacen quickly located their new target, and the massacre continued. Only seven seconds had passed, but it was already over.

"Cease fire," Jacen murmured, slightly solemn at the gratuitous loss of life. At least the Peace Brigaders had the mind to escape. These Yuuzhan Vong didn't stand a chance. But with the advance element of the battle group destroyed, Ylesia was now truly defenseless before them.

"General Jamiro," Jacen said into the comm. "Begin landing your troops."

****|-()-||-()-|****

"This session of the Senate has been called to order to discuss the future of the Peace Brigade," Viqi Shesh announced, staring out into the crowd. "The facts are obvious. We have lost our fleet, we have lost the support of most of the galaxy, and more importantly, we are losing control of this planet. Our Yuuzhan Vong allies believe that we have everything under control, that all we have to do is wait for their reinforcements from Coruscant and we can rebuild what we have lost. Anyone who believes that is either a fool or brain-dead."

Angry murmurs filled the senate room, a round room with a panoramic view of the city located at the very top of the capital building. Despite the angry objections, several senators were already making a hasty beeline towards the doors.

"It is obvious that some of your fellow senators feel that the Peace Brigade is indeed doomed," Viqi said mockingly. "And that…"

An aide hurried up to Viqi's side and whispered a hurried message. Viqi took the news calmly, then turned back to the microphone. "A New Republic Fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace. Without a fleet of our own, it will only be a matter of time before their ground forces invade this city."

At once, the room was full of panicked individuals trampling on one and other to get to the exits. Pinpoint orbital bombards were already commencing, taking out the anti-air defenses with an accuracy that suggested the New Republic already had agents on the ground. Through the three-hundred and sixty degree view offered by the senate chambers, everyone could see the gouts of fire rising up from all over the city, the burning of the spaceport and barracks. Anything of military importance was being blasted into oblivion.

The sun poured through the transparent ceiling as X-wings roared past the Senate chamber, rattling the transparent walls. The room was now empty save for Viqi Shesh, who watched with an impassive face as her kingdom crumbled all around her. Landing craft were pouring down from the skies. The Peace Brigade forces on the ground coming out with their hands above their heads. Blaster fire could be heard from within the capital building itself, but still Viqi stayed where she was.

The beginning of the structure that was to be Yun-Yammka's temple collapsed under heavy bombardment from several gunships. The remains of the few ships Maal Lah and Denua Ku had in reserve were coming back down to the ground, leaving flaming streaks of smoke and debris in the sky.

As the city burned, she began to laugh, shaking her head and pressing her hands against one of the windows. It was all over. This is where her choices had led her—alone in an empty room, atop a glass tower overlooking a burning city.

She heard the whine of a blaster charging, and she spun around. There was a lone figure in the doorway. A mere child. He must have been one of the slaves the Vong transplanted. He was holding a blaster in steady hands, his face a mask of hatred.

"Are you going to kill me, boy?" Viqi said patronizingly. She reached one hand behind her to grip the butt of her hold-out blaster.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?" The boy said darkly, stepping forward into the sunlight.

Viqi saw a childlike face of what Anakin Solo had once looked like. "Should I?"

"You should," the boy hissed. "You killed my mother and sisters after you broke your promise to get them off of Coruscant. You were the one who made me look like Anakin Solo."

"Is that so?" Viqi said with a chuckle.

The boy fired several shots of his blaster, the energy beams lancing into the window behind the former senator. "It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is," Viqi threw her head back and laughed deliriously, wiping at the tears that had formed on her cheeks. "So, you're here to get revenge then? You wouldn't be the first."

"I'll be the last."

Viqi turned away from the boy, running a hand over the cracks his shots had left in the window. "How old are you, boy?"

"My name's Tarc."

"Tarc, how old are you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm just curious," Viqi said. "I feel honored knowing that I'm about to turn a little boy into a murderer. Add it to my list of crimes."

There was some silence. Viqi glanced over her shoulder and saw the boy looking at her with a mixture of anger and…pity?

"You really don't regret messing up my life, do you?" Tarc said.

"Look around you, boy," Viqi gestured to the flaming buildings of Peace City. "Why should I be worried about your life when my own is going down in flames?"

"Do you regret _anything_?" Tarc asked, slowly lowering his blaster.

Viqi scowled. "As if you really care."

Tarc took a step forward. "If you regret it so much, why did you do it then?"

"You're not talking about your family any more, are you?"

"No," Tarc shook his head. "Why help the Vong at all? Why turn your life into…this?" Tarc motioned towards the view outside the cracked window.

Viqi let out a forced chuckle, her head bobbing from side to side as she took a step backwards. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. You've seen the state this galaxy was in before the Vong. Did we truly have a chance to win?"

"You're like me," Tarc said, taking another step forward. "You were afraid of dying."

"I was doing the logical thing," Viqi countered, suddenly feeling the urge to defend herself against this little boy. Despite his size, she instinctively rocked backwards another step.

"You made bad choices and were forced to live a lie," Tarc pressed on. "You didn't want to serve the Vong and their plans any more than I did, but you were too afraid of dying. You forced yourself to pretend that this was what you wanted, that your choices have worked out for the better, because you don't want to admit the alternative."

Viqi retreated another step. "And that would be?"

"That your choices completely and utterly ruined whatever chance of a normal life you could have. That, even though you made your choices because you feared an early death, your choices have brought you one anyways."

Viqi's legs buckled slightly at Tarc's words, but she caught herself against the nearby chair and forced herself to stand again. "And what? You're going to be the one to give me that death, Tarc?"

Tarc raised his blaster and shot out the rest of the window. "No."

Viqi looked over her shoulder at the gaping hole in the wall, then back to Tarc. "You need to work on your aim."

"You're right about one thing, Viqi," Tarc said in a low voice, bowing his head. "I'm not a murderer."

"Oh?"

"The New Republic forces have landed and are coming to capture you. If you try to pass me, I'll shoot you with the gun set at stun. Even if you do somehow pass me, I already have friends in the building, and the landing pad has been destroyed. The only way you're leaving this place alive is through the New Republic forces downstairs."

"'The only way I'm leaving this place alive,' huh?" Viqi closed her eyes with a grim smile.

"Just like always, Viqi," Tarc murmured softly. "Your fate is in your hands."

Viqi stepped to the blown out window, the wind ruffling her clothes as she peered out over the edge. The last of her falling tears were carried away by the wind. "So it is."

"Do you really have nothing you want to apologize for?" Tarc said softly, piercing blue eyes holding Viqi's deadened gaze.

"Just…" Viqi focused on the boy, the corners of her mouth twitching as her eyes stung. "That I didn't do this sooner."

With that, Viqi Shesh, former senator and traitor to the galaxy, threw herself out the window and over the edge, her body plummeting out of sight.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Maal Lah took cover beneath a tree on the outskirts of Peace City, waiting for the infidel fighters to pass by. He had no idea where Denua Ku or the others warriors were, his own will to survive evidently more superior than their own. He reached up to his personal villip, jaws clenched as he awaited word from the Yuuzhan Vong fleet that was to come to this planet's aid.

"Warriors do not run from battle, Maal Lah," a female voice said in his language.

Maal turned to find a Shamed One, a couple years past the age of maturity, standing behind him. Her clothes were not Yuuzhan Vong but were similar to the uniforms worn by the Peace Brigade. That alone confused Maal. "Watch how you address me, Shamed One! I am of Domain Lah!"

"You could be of Domain Dung-of-a-Meat-Maggot for all I care," the Shamed One said, tilting her head back defiantly. "And I am not Shamed. I have done nothing to be ashamed of. I am Free."

Maal unwound his amphistaff with a snarl. "No, you are dead."

To Maal's surprise, the Shamed One pulled out two coufee. "Yun-Shuno acts as my witness, she is my protector."

"And I act as a hand of Yun-Yammka, he will grant me victory."

The Shamed One inclined her head, as if she was humoring him. "May the stronger of our gods prevail."

That was enough to infuriate the Yuuzhan Vong warrior. After everything he had gone through the past few months, after having to obey the dishonorable and vile Viqi Shesh, he wasn't going to let some Shamed One speak down to him too. She may have two coufee but at her age and size, he doubted she'd be able to do anything with them.

With a roar, he swung out with his amphistaff. The Shamed One nimbly ducked under the attack and stabbed one of her coufee through his outstretched arm. The blade lodged between the bones, and Maal staggered backwards in alarm and disbelief. He removed the coufee with a howl and discarded the blade.

"I am Freed." The Shamed One repeated with a shake of her head. "Don't think that I'll let you beat me and take my life just because you are stronger."

Maal clenched his jaw, seeing red. With another roar, he went on a crushing offensive, determined to snuff out this insolent waste of life. His amphistaff, however, hit nothing but air as the Shamed One darted from side to side, her lone coufee biting fiercely and inflicting small cuts across his exposed arms and hand.

His arms were longer so she couldn't get closer without putting herself at risk. However, his actions were wilder and wasted more energy. To Maal's complete surprise, the Shamed One was outlasting him as they traded blows. Not wanting to lose, he attempted to end the fight with a surprise lunge and thrust of his amphistaff, intent on impaling the smaller figure. The Shamed One reeled back at the warrior's charge, pushing her coufee up defensively.

The force of the charge drove the Shamed One to the ground as the warrior's body slammed against hers. A strangled gurgle rose up from the pair, and for a long moment, both were still. The distant sounds of battle within Peace City being brought over by a soft wind.

Then Maal Lah moved, his body rolling off of the Shamed One.

But there was no life in his surprised eyes.

A coufee stuck out from his throat, buried in his neck to the hilt.

The Shamed One let out a cough as she struggled to take in the air that the warrior's shoulder had knocked out of her. Maal's amphistaff was trapped between her torso and arm, its mouth embedded in the ground beneath her. She had some abrasions and her shirt was torn from the rough scales of the weapon, but she was otherwise unscathed.

Slowly, she got to her feet. She stopped for a moment to look over Maal Lah's corpse. Hesitating, she then bent down and arranged the warrior's body, crossing his arms and placing his amphistaff over his has hands. She rose once more and began her trek back to the city, her job done.

**|-()-||-()-|**

"That's four," Myn said in a bored tone, his shot breaking through the window of the Peace Brigade capital building and sending a Yuuzhan Vong warrior flying out the other side.

"Kolot has six." Myn's partner said superiorly. Kolot was Ewok who had undergone modifications to enhance his intelligence as one of Warlord Zsinj's science project. Since Kirney had freed him, Kolot had become the co-pilot of Donoslane Excursions.

And now part-time sniper.

"Kolot wouldn't have six if Kolot didn't steal Myn's targets." Myn retorted darkly.

"Myn is very good at flushing the prey. Like a good hound. Makes great hunting partner, yub yub."

"I really shouldn't have promised you that deluxe steak for getting more kills than me," Myn grumbled.

A sniper rifle barked. "Kolot has seven."

Myn peered through his scope. "Looks like the Vong have learned not to stand in front of the windows. Switch to thermal."

"Switching."

From their vantage point on the roof of one of the office buildings several blocks away, both Myn and Kolot adjusted their military-grade scopes with practiced fluidity.

Myn looked back through his scope and saw the world in reds, blues, greens, and yellows. He fired off another shot, the high-powered laser beam burning through the metal wall and picking off another warrior. "Myn has five."

"Kolot had five several minutes ago. Kolot now has eight."

"I can't believe I'm losing to an Ewok," Myn sighed, half-heartedly firing again for his sixth kill. He scanned the building, seeing several landing craft touch down in the streets outside. "Well, our job is done here, Kolot. It's time to go back home."

Kolot began to disassemble his sniper rifle, specially made for his unique size. "Home, yub yub. And bantha steak."

"And steak," Myn agreed. "Let me check on Kirney."

He thumbed his comlink. "Hey, Red. Do you copy?"

_"Yub, yub, Myn."_

"Why did I marry you again?"

_"So, do you owe Kolot the steak?"_

Myn narrowed his eyes. "Yes. How are things on your end?"

_"Taken care of. The senators are sleeping in their safe room and Taan's slave force is in the process of handing over the building to the Jedi. The last of the Vong were killed by Peace Brigaders who decided that surrender was better than death."_

"So we're done here?"

"_Affirmative. Danny and I have picked up Tarc. We're heading to the rendezvous point now."_

"I copy. See you there." Myn collapsed his own sniper rifle and exhaled. "Well, Kolot. What did you think of Ylesia?"

"More trees than Coronet," Kolot said with a tilt of his head. "Too dusty though. Smells bad. Kolot prefers Coronet."

Myn smiled faintly. "I do too, buddy. I do too."

**|-()-||-()-|**

Jaina wasn't sure whether to be impressed, shocked, or happy, to find the secure room the Peace Brigade senators had fled to wide open; the entire senate stunned for their convenience. Several ragged looking individuals, gaunt and skeletal, held blasters secured by straps around their necks.

"You are the Jedi come to save us?" One rasped, his chapped lips and sunken eyes a sign of too much work and not enough proper nutrients.

"That would be us," Jaina said.

"These are for you," the barely-human male said, waving his hand towards the sleeping senators.

"Thank you," Jaina blinked. She looked back over to the soldiers with her. "Go ahead and apprehend them."

The soldiers moved in while several more individuals in worn clothing emerged from the room. "We serve the Yuuzhan Vong known as Taan. She commands us. Tells us that the Jedi will save us from this life of hardship."

"Does she now?" Jaina looked back and forth at their sinewy forms. "Do you where she is?"

"She was going to eliminate the Yuuzhan Vong garrison commander," another of the figures spoke up, his eyes slightly less glazed than the first speaker. "There several thousand slaves in the mines who have been converted to the Way of the Jedi."

"What?" Jaina was sure she had misheard. "Converted?"

"To free the slaves from the hold of the t'landa til, a new religion was needed," another spoke. "The Way of the Jedi speaks of the Jedi as saviors who will bring light and hope to where there is none. Taan and her priest Zidar have convinced many of the glitterstim addicted slaves that the Jedi are their salvation."

Jaina nodded slowly as the security forces carted out the Peace Brigade Senate. "Several thousand you say?"

"It is a religion that offers hope of a better life as well as a life beyond death. The Force is in everything, so when one dies, they continue to exist, do they not?"

Jaina looked back and forth between the six individuals, not quite believing what she was hearing. "That's true."

"So Taan spoke the truth when she says that one never truly dies." Several of the slaves' eyes lit up.

"Tahiri," Jaina said into her comm, her voice tinged with amusement.

_"Is there a problem?"_

"Taan's created an army out of the slave population on this planet," Jaina said in the same tone. "You tell me if that's a problem."

Silence. _"Taan created…we really have to get her a big thank you gift."_

"That's an understatement."

_"Where is…oh, never mind. She's coming down the…oh for Yun-Shuno's sake! Hold your fire! She's one of the friendly Yuuzhan Vong! Gotta go, some of General Jamiro's people have itchy trigger fingers. "_

Jaina stared at her comlink, nonplussed. The raid on Ylesia was going even better than she thought. They had the Senate, had captured the capital, had inserted special agents to continue the resistance once the Yuuzhan Vong returned, and best of all, they were ahead of schedule.

"Anakin, any sign of the president?"

_"She's currently a splatter on the pavement in the back of the building."_

"Oh?"

_"Seems like she jumped out of one of the upper levels rather than be captured."_

"Then leave her and get back to your shuttle. We're departing as we speak." Jaina lowered her comlink to look at the six slaves in front of her. "Do you want to come with us or stay behind and continue to fight the Vong?"

All six seemed confused at the option. "What do the Jedi require of us?"

Jaina blinked again. "Now I know what Tahiri feels." She muttered to herself. "The New Republic is dropping off agents to help with the resistance. When we get outside I'll introduce you to Lilla Dade. She'll be in charge of one of the resistance cells and could use your help."

"As you wish."

Jaina followed the last of the captured senators out of the building, with the six slave soldiers trailing behind her. Once outside, she found Tahiri and Taan in a lively conversation. The two looked up at Jaina's approach and Tahiri bounced her way over. "Taan's taken out the commander of the Yuuzhan Vong garrison, a Maal Lah."

"Lah?"

"Second cousin twice removed from the Warmaster," Tahiri said. "At least I think that's the relation. Yuuzhan Vong family terms get a little more complicated beyond father, son, mother, daughter, cousin, aunt, and uncle. They do use that crèche system after all."

"I guess these guys will be yours then?" Jaina motioned towards the six.

Taan's face fell. "Only six?"

"The others fell in battle," one of the slaves said. "But do not fret, they died for the Jedi and have rejoined the Force."

At that, even Tahiri looked surprised. "Taan?"

Taan bowed her head sheepishly and answered in flawless Basic. "I have been telling the slaves of both the Yuuzhan Vong and those on this planet about the Jedi and your ways. When they have only the life of the slave to look forward to, any bit of relief helps."

Dressed as a civilian, one of the commandos with General Jamiro let out a weak chuckle. "It looks like I have my work cut out for me then. Thanks for the jump start, Taan."

Taan looked to the commando. "You are welcome…"

"Lilla Dade, lieutenant. I'll be leading the underground once the New Republic pulls out."

Taan inclined her head politely, then looked to General Jamiro. "General, I have made promises to several hundred slaves that they would be evacuated when the Jedi arrive."

Jamiro, if he was unnerved that he was talking to a Yuuzhan Vong, he didn't show it. "Due to the quick work of you and your friends we have time for an evac. Just give me the location you want the shuttles, and we'll take it from there."

"Thank you, General."

"Are you coming with us?" Tahiri said.

Taan looked to Tahiri and shook her head. "I have started something here on this planet. The Yuuzhan Vong will return and try to set up a base. I will help ensure that they have a very difficult time of doing so."

"It was good seeing you again, Taan," Jaina said.

"And you as well, Yun-Harla," Taan's smile let Jaina know that the title was said mostly in jest.

"Take care," Jaina nodded.

The lightning raid on Ylesia was over just like that. In no time at all, the shuttles that had blitzed the capital were once again taking off, full of prisoners. Peace City lay vacant, a ghost town. Within another few minutes, the fleet of the New Republic was once again retreating to hyperspace.

In another hour, the Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements arrived and found nothing left of their allies. The Peace Brigade simply ceased to exist as an organized force or government from that point onward.

**|-()-||-()-|**

Alema Rar couldn't remember the last time she felt more conflicted. On one hand, she relished the idea of a weapon that could wipe all the Vong in the galaxy out for good. On the other, such a weapon went against everything she had been taught as a Jedi and clearly had its weaknesses.

Weaknesses Dif Scaur had obviously been trying to counter, if the number of Vong corpses in the testing chambers was any indication. Alpha Red, the name of the project and the weapon designed to target the unique gene that all Yuuzhan Vong life had, was as deadly as any bio-weapon could be. It was a hundred percent lethal, but at the same time allowed those infected to linger long enough to pass on the virus.

Alema had been sworn to secrecy, something she had no problems doing anyways. The only person she might have told was off fighting Peace Brigaders in another part of the galaxy. She wasn't too attached to the Jedi Council, and she certainly didn't have many friends within the Order itself. They would probably misunderstand her anyways and think the worse. She had seen the way some of the masters looked at her, heard the implicit warning in their voices when they talked to her about anger and hatred. They obviously didn't trust her to make the right choices, so why should she let them know about a weapon they would obviously disapprove of.

Dif Scaur had been extremely cautious despite her adamant insistence that she supported his plan, and her promises that she wouldn't tell a soul what she saw. He had kept her in various rooms, on ships in orbit above the planet, and in different facilities for the past week and a half. After nearly seven days of continuous moving, he finally had taken her to the production facility of Alpha Red. And Alema would be the first to admit that she was surprised at the scale at which the project was being conducted.

"You're using both Shamed Ones and warriors for your experiments?" Alema said aloofly as she watched several workers clear away corpses by the bucket-load. They passed by containment cells full of warriors, all of whom were sedated to keep themselves from taking their own lives.

"Naturally," Dif Scaur nodded. In the background Chiss and other scientist monitored vital signs and made marks on various charts. "We have to ensure that the virus will work on the varied immune systems. Both the warriors and Shamed Ones have similar environments but different life styles. The bodies of a Shamed One have also rejected the implants the warriors are so famous for. It is only sensible that we test the virus on both."

"Of course."

"I have to admit, Jedi Rar, I am rather surprised."

"Surprised?" Alema said cagily as they walked through the top secret research facility. It was on the largest of the Hakawa Islands, far away from the capital cities on Mon Calamari. Isolated, out of the way, and as much a lab as it was a prison for the scientists involved. No one except Dif Scaur was allowed in or out of the facility.

"I was under the impression that you supported Anakin Solo and Tahiri Kwaad's attempts to make peace with the Vong. That you were an advocate for the army of Shamed Ones they're creating."

"People have many impressions of me," Alema shrugged. "I only supported Solo and Vong Girl's little army because at that time, I thought it was the best way to beat the Vong. But I'd rather not rely on Vong if there is an alternative."

They entered an observation room, overlooking a single Vong strapped in a chair. Dif gestured with a hand. "Meet the former Supreme Commander, Komm Karsh."

Alema peered into the room. "He doesn't look too good. Unless Vong skin just naturally bubbles like that."

"After he told us everything we wanted to know, we had no further use for him." Dif said. "We tested several of the earlier strains of Alpha Red against him to get the potency just right."

Alema didn't say anything as she continued to watch the Yuuzhan Vong commander writhe in agony, parts of his skin sliding off as he thrashed about in his restraints. Blood poured from pustule wounds, and the warrior's skin was a very sickly greenish purple. His eyes were already covered in a bloody film as the bubbles forming on his skin burst at random intervals.

"This is his fifth day. He's lasted a lot longer than some of our estimates had said he would." Dif said appearing to look into the room, but at the same time keeping an eye on the Twi'lek Jedi.

"He is the Supreme Commander," Alema shrugged, her voice suggesting boredom. "Probably from better genetic stock."

"From what I know about Jedi, should this not aggravate your sensibilities?" Dif Scaur finally asked.

Alema gave Dif a mild stare. "Director, I watched my sister's face melt away from voxyn venom right in front of me. Jedi sensibilities didn't help me or tell me how I should have coped with that. I'm the last Jedi who would give a damn about this little testing facility here. As far as I care, the sooner we can kill Vong and end the war, the better."

"And you are certain that it is Vergere we should be worried about?" Dif continued. "It has been a week and a half and still no movement on her part. My people have been watching her carefully and all she does is go about a daily routine."

"Director," Alema said acidly. "She's a Jedi from the Republic era, I highly doubt your people have the skill to spy on her without her knowing. She'll move when you least expect it. Attack this place when it is at its most vulnerable. That's what the Vong would do after all, and she's spent the last fifty years with them."

"Then it is a good thing that I am moving Alpha Red to a secure location later today after we wrap up our final analysis of its capabilities."

"Moving?"

"To a Nebulon B," Dif Scaur nodded. "Vergere will not be able to infiltrate a ship in orbit without us knowing. Besides, the weapon needs to be ready to deploy the moment the Chief of State gives his word."

"So Cal Omas has already been briefed on the weapon," Alema said, absently waving her hand at her side. She wasn't doing much, just making sure that the Director of Intelligence was in the mood to continue to answer her questions.

"Of course, he was the one who gave me authorization to continue the research."

"How fortunate we have such an open minded leader," Alema said blandly. "You do realize that Vergere will most likely attack you during that move to the cruiser?"

"And we'll be ready. Rest assured, Jedi Rar. No one Jedi will be able to stop this plan." Dif patted Alema heartily on her shoulder, before moving off to the side to answer a call on his comlink.

Alema's eyes never left the slowly dying figure of Komm Karsh, her arms remaining folded in front of her chest. The former Supreme Commander coughed up blood and bile, the skin on his face so degraded that muscle and bone were showing. Alema swallowed, her hands tightening around her biceps as conflict raged within her.

"Good news, Jedi Rar," Dif Scaur said jovially. "My agents have just lost track of Vergere. She is no doubt on her way here."

"Good news," Alema repeated softly, able to force a small smile but nothing more. She let her lightsabers fly to her hands as a shadow passed over her face. "Don't worry, Director. There's no chance that I'll ever let one person decide the course of the war. Especially if that course is for the worse."

**|-()-| Chapter End|-()-|**

A\N: Hope you enjoyed, Alema is definitely a fun character to write. Deleted scenes up next.

_Deleted Scenes (with commentary):_

_There are three of them today, all are from the Rebel Dream/Stand. In honor of the recently deceased Quarren ex-Senator, the first snippet is an alternate version of the 'Pwoe arrives on Borleias and bosses everyone around, then gets one-upped by Wedge' scene. This version was actually going to take the story in a whole different direction than what I ended up with. The second snippet is just a fun little scene before the end of Rebel Dream involving Iella, Mirax, Mara, Leia, and Tendra, and a card game. And the third scene is from the end of chapter 19, when you get the first glimpse at what Anakin and Alema had been up too after absconding in their X-wings._

***Snip**Snip***

The Advisory Council has already received several requests from various news outlets to interview you further. Naturally, to preserve the vulnerable nature of this operation on Borleias we have had to deny them access here. However, I would consider it a great personal favor if you, Jaina, and Jacen would join the Advisory Council on the shuttle back to Mon Calamari."

"What about the others here?"

"Anakin, you're not considering…"

"The others?" Anakin cut off his brother.

"We will of course send for them during the break between fighting," Pwoe said calmly. "But the three of you are the future of the Jedi Order. You provide new insight, breathe new breath so to speak, into this Order your uncle has restored."

"Chief of State, you do know that if we come with you, the Yuuzhan Vong will follow us to Mon Calamari?" Jaina pointed out.

"Then both you and Jacen can stay," Anakin said unexpectedly.

"Anakin?"

"You can continue to distract the Yuuzhan Vong using the plan you concocted. Jacen's presence here will make it a chance they cannot afford to miss. Remember, it's the warriors and Shapers who care about the Yun-Harla thing. Only the priests, and maybe the Supreme Overlord, care about my existence. They won't follow the Advisory Council if the two of you remain on Borleias."

"What about your plan, the one you have with Tahiri?"

"She's needed more than I am," Anakin shook his head. "The fact that I'm running into a language barrier is taking more time than we can afford."

"And Tahiri?" Jacen pressed. "She won't…"

"She'll understand," Anakin said.

"Excellent," Pwoe clapped his hands together and stood. "So it's settled then. Anakin, you will come with me back to Mon Calamari. We need to show the New Republic that everything is still under control."

"Of course, Chief of State," Anakin said, his smile every bit as false as the one the Quarren was wearing. "After I give the interviews, I'll be able to return to my family?"

"Naturally," Pwoe said eagerly. "Your appearance will be the morale boost we all need during these dark times."

Anakin rose as well and began to walk around the conference table to Pwoe's side. Sensing his siblings' confusion and disapproval, Anakin stopped in his tracks and fished out a datapad from his belt. He slid the device across the table, using the Force to see to it that it made it to his sister.

"Here, give this to Tahiri. She's still young so she might not understand why I am doing this." Anakin said, infusing just a touch of arrogance to his voice. He used the Force to amplify the tone of his voice ever so slightly in the minds of the others. As expected, both Jaina and Jacen shook it off almost immediately. Pwoe, however, chuckled patronizingly.

"Young love, is it?"

"More or less," Anakin shrugged. "I've known Tahiri for a while now, but war's not exactly a good time to start anything, is it? Plus, she's a little young for me. I'm sure that once I get to Mon Cal, there'll be other fish in the sea, so to speak."

_You really want me to tell Tahiri what's you're saying?_

Anakin winced at Jaina's sardonic thought burst, covering his brief laps by stretching.

_Please don't, Jaya. You know by now it's only an act!_

_ You soooo owe me, Little Brother._

_ I'll set you up on a date with that clawcraft pilot._

_ Anakin! I don't need you to play matchmaker for me._

_ Zekk then? You two had something once._

_ Zip it and drop it, Anakin!_

Anakin rubbed his forehead at the hostility that accompanied Jaina's last thoughts. Obviously something had happened between her and Zekk. "Chief of State, are we leaving soon?"

"Naturally," Pwoe said, placing a fatherly hand on Anakin's shoulders. "Are you sure you do not want to say goodbye?"

"No, I'm sure my brother and sister can do the explanations. They're always good at those."

_I hope you don't plan on coming back any time soon._

"If you are sure, then let us depart."

"All right. See ya, Jaina. Jace. Keep the front light on for me."

_You sure you know what you're doing, Anakin?_

_ When have I ever?_

_ That's not the reassurance I was looking for._

_ Sorry._

_ Hey Anakin._

_ You can't talk me out of this, Jace, I already made up my mind._

_ I know, just. May the Force be with you._

_ …_

_ Anakin?_

_ You too, Jace. Look after Jaya and yourself. You may be a pain in the butt, but you're still my brother._

_ If worse comes to worse, trust in yourself, Little Brother. Don't let anyone make you doubt your choices. You're reckless, impulsive, and dangerous, but that just makes you all the more stronger than either Jaina or myself. I don't know what you're planning, but I'm sure everything will turn out for the better._

_ You have more confidence in me than I do._

_ I've always had. Maybe that's why I've always been envious of you._

_ Envious?_

_ Good luck, Little Brother._

_ Good Luck_

_ Thanks, I'm going to need it._

***Snip**Snip***

_The above snippet would have had Anakin go on to Mon Cal and 'remove' himself from the story in a way similar to what I ended up with. He would have then gone on to work the political arena, learning about politics and the 'hidden' side of the war from Pwoe, eventually going on to depose Pwoe with the help of his new found political awareness. However, I had second thoughts about this and eventually rewrote the scene to what it ended up as in this fic._

***Snip**Snip***

"And that, Myri, is how you bluff your opponent." Mirax said brightly, pulling in the pile of credit chits, and winking at the wide-eyed young girl in Iella's lap.

"Mirax, she's only six years old," Iella rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "She doesn't need to know how to gamble just yet."

"Nonsense, you're never too young," Mirax grinned. "I see a great future for her as the best gambler in the known systems."

"Like she'll ever make her living at a casino or something," Leia said wryly, dealing out the next hand. "By the way, Mara, didn't you tell me that this was just a friendly game? I seem to be missing a handful of credits."

"Mirax will give them back when this is over, she just has to feel like she's winning something," Mara said, mock waving her hand in Mirax's direction.

Mirax picked up her next hand and grinned wickedly.

"That's it, I'm out," Tendra Calrissian sighed, shaking her head and giving up her cards.

"I'm out too," Leia said.

"But I was going to win again," Mirax pouted.

"Mommy, is she bluffing again?" Myri asked, looking up at her mother.

"Yes sweetie, she is," Iella replied, adding a large amount to the pot.

Mirax arched an eyebrow and matched the bet. "Are you sure?"

"Myri, notice how she's tapping the middle card with her finger?" Iella mock whispered.

The small blonde girl looked back at Mirax and nodded. "Uh huh."

"That's called a 'tell.' She does that when she's bluffing."

"So you're going to win?" Myri perked up.

"Definitely," Iella replied.

"So much for not teaching her how to gamble," Leia said drolly.

"Hold on Iella, you haven't won just yet," Mara added her own bet.

Iella looked at Mara, who was studiously playing with Ben, then back to her own hand. "What do you think, Myri, do you think I'll win?"

Myri looked back and forth between Mirax and Mara, then chimed, "Yup."

"Okay then, all in." Iella pushed the rest of her credits to the center of the table.

Both Mirax and Mara met her bet.

Just before they could show each other their respective hands, however, the door to the room opened.

***Snip**Snip***

_I was inspired to do this scene after reading about Myri in the Star Wars wiki. Unfortunately it didn't fit the mood I was trying to establish and it had to go. I'd like to think that Iella won that hand._

_ The last snippet is the last scene in chapter 19…explanations later._

***Snip**Snip***

A single word was written on the doorway to his quarters. A word carved with the lightsaber in his hand. It was in an ancient language that even he did not understand. But it had come to him the night after the creation of his lightsaber, and he had carved it into the door that next day.

'Taral'

He did not know the meaning, but for some reason, the word fit. His teacher had read the word and dismissed it as nonsense.

Brisha Syo

Another name wrapped in mystery. Over the past month, he had learned much from her. Explored a side of the Force that he had only read about. Had only wondered of. It was intoxicating. Like having his eyes fully open after seeing the universe by only squinting. The Force and all its aspects was every bit as amazing as he thought it would be. He had found a balance he had been missing. Had his questions answered. And though he still had more questions, he was satisfied for now.

Where before he had doubted himself, his own views of the Force, those doubts had been banished. He knew who he was and what he had to do. He lived by his own code now, not of the Jedi—or the Sith.

_The Force is One;_

_Through peace and strife._

_Light and dark;_

_Within all life._

_From passion I am strengthened_

_From serenity I am tempered_

_I embrace my feelings,_

_But am led by my mind._

_To the Force,_

_My soul do I bind._

'_The Force is one_';there was no dark or light side, just the Force, and it existed in all living things regardless of whether or not one could actually sense it. It was a point Brisha Syo made clear she was emphasizing whenever she began elaborating on Force techniques that some might consider 'dark'. Whether in war or in piece, Yuuzhan Vong or other race, the Force flowed through all. It was the actions of the user that made their _usage_ of the Force light or dark, but not the Force itself. It all depended on the intent and emotions of the user at the time of action.

'_From passion I am strengthened'_; paraphrasing a stanza from the code of the Sith, Brisha Syo taught them that denying one's own feelings actually left one weaker. She had argued that if one believed in their cause, felt passionate about it, they would perform far better than one who was simply ordered to do the same job. Emotions weren't strictly light or dark as many would believe. Just as peacefulness and compassion were often seen as 'light-side' traits; a proclivity for violence, and hatred, were seen as the 'darker' attributes. But then again, compassion, no matter how well intentioned, could cause great suffering from unintended consequences. A man saved could go on to kill millions, or someone protected could attract the jealousy of those less fortunate and end up in a worst state than he had previously been in. As Brisha had put it, it was possible to create more harm with an open hand than a closed fist. Just as a Jedi who desires only peace, may inadvertently cause the deaths of billions by not fighting in a war, one could go to war with the sole purpose of protecting those people. Hate, as strong a feeling as it was, could be used as a powerful motivator to continue on when all other emotions fail. It was fine to embrace one's emotions, to feel love, hate, happiness, and jealousy; so long as you controlled those emotions and didn't let them control you.

'_From serenity I am tempered'_; paraphrasing the Jedi code, one found balance to the problem of the Sith's fondness for unbridled passion—emotion alone would lead one astray, unless one's actions were guided by a sound mind. Feelings were a tricky thing to Jedi and Sith, and were the downfall of many on both sides. Too often, Brisha said, people were taught, and practiced, the extremes of the Jedi and Sith dogmas without thought of a middle-ground. To deny one's feelings would be to deny the very basis of life. Living creatures were made to feel, it was a natural response to the world around them. If one tried to stop feeling emotion, to exist as a droid might, then a great amount of energy would be spent denying what made that individual alive. Only emotion without restraint was dangerous.

***Snip**Snip***

_The above snippet was removed for several reasons. The main one being that I didn't want this story to become another 'invent a new, clever-sounding Jedi Code to reshape the Order' story. I was extremely conflicted on this point, and actually removed this scene the day before chapter 19 was to be posted. I like the code I made, and the logic behind it, but at the same time, 'new Jedi/Sith codes' was a cliché that I ultimately decided to avoid. The second reason this snippet was removed was the 'Taral' identifier Anakin carves into his door. For those who don't know, 'Taral' was one of the many names the Lucas Books peoples considered for Jacen's Sith name. I didn't go with this part of the scene because it was too much too soon. If or when Anakin Solo falls, it's going to be a whole lot more subtle and nuanced._

***Snip**Snip***

Thanks again for reading, all of you. A special thanks to the select few for actually reviewing too (SiouxFan, Jacen scene was added for you). The Destiny's Way arc will take us to the end of this month. Then the next chapter will be up probably towards the end of August, very early September. I am hoping to have this story done and posted before the year is out. As always, reviews make me happy, silence from the readership makes me sad, please review if you want to, or I'll think this story's bad =). Next chapter, next week Saturday like usual.

Oh, and not sure if there are any artists reading the story, but I'm looking for someone who has the time to make a 'cover' image for the story just for the fun of it. Since ff.n has rolled out their 'create a cover picture for your story' the mysterious grayed out head in-a-box next to the story link on this site doesn't really fit with what I had in mind =). Unfortunately, I can't even draw a straight line with a ruler, so if anyone is interested please drop me a PM. Doesn't have to be fancy, and I'll definitely give you credit for it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty-Eight**

**|-()-|I|-()-|**

"I believe I've found the trap I've been looking for," Ackbar said. "The trap that will spell doom for the Yuuzhan Vong." He floated in the pool in his home, with Luke, Cal Omas, and Admiral Sovv sitting in plush chairs on the rim. Winter stood by with a holoprojector.

The projector was switched on and a star map floated over Ackbar's head. "This is Treskov One-Fifteen-W," Ackbar began the briefing. The selected star blinked in the background and then magnified, lines designating hyperspace routes vanished, save for one. "It is an old main-sequence star on the outermost fringe of the Deep Core, completely unexceptionable. As you can see from the overlay of our official hyperspace route charts, Treskov is a dead end. But if we add the secret Imperial Core routes that Princess Leia brought back from Bastion…" Four other routes appeared on the display. "You see the unmarked routes from Treskov lead farther into the core. One of these leads to an Imperial star base code-named Tarkin's fang. The base was sealed and evacuated, but otherwise remains intact and usable. There is also a large cache of supplies stored at Tarkin's Fang that the Empire intended to use in the event of renewed hostilities."

"Even Tarkin's Fang is a dead end," Admiral Sovv motioned to the singular hyperspace route going to and from the blinking star. "If we put forces there, they could be blockaded by any enemy who sealed the route to Treskov."

"I agree," Ackbar said. "And I intend the enemy to agree as well."

Perspective shifted on the holo to Treskov and its system. The fifth planet out began to wink.

"This is Ebaq, a gas giant with eleven moons. Of these, Ebaq Nine was exploited by the Deep Core Mining Corporation for its deposits of bronzium. The moon is now empty." Ackbar took a moment to refresh himself by dipping back into the pool. "I propose we reoccupy the moon and use it as bait in a trap. We must make it an irresistible target for the Yuuzhan Vong. And then, once the enemy begins their assault, we seal off the end and turn the Treskov system into a killing ground in which the enemy forces are hunted down and destroyed."

Ackbar looked to Sien Sovv. "Admiral, it is you who must commit the forces necessary to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong."

The veteran Mon Calamari admiral then turned his gaze on Luke and a chill went down the Jedi Master's spine. "Master Skywalker, it is for you and the Jedi to provide the bait."

**|-()-|II|-()-|**

Alema's eyes were closed as flames engulfed the facility all around her and alarms blared urging evacuation. Scattered all over the ground were the bodies of the scientists who worked on Alpha Red. Chiss, human, it hadn't mattered, the entire research team was no longer among the living. It had been quicker than she had thought it would be. For all their security, the top-secret nature of the base left it isolated, vulnerable. An attack from the inside was the last thing they had suspected.

The base's security guards had been laughably easy to kill. After spending the past several years fighting Vong, blocking lasers and reading the minds of her attackers was easier than she remembered. Their corpses were among those strewn throughout the blood and soot covered floor, some slowly being consumed by the rapidly spreading fire. Darkened computer banks sparked, bursting under the heat of the flames.

The Twi'lek Jedi supposed that she was fortunate enough that the team had been so clandestine that the only copy of their data had been on the base's central computer. A central computer that was now ruined beyond repair after she had wiped the data from its memory banks.

Alema took in a breath of the smoke filled air, focusing on the warmth of the flames around her. With a thrust of her hand, a Force-created fireball flew out and incinerated the pile of bodies she had gathered. No sense in letting some investigation team discover that the team had been killed by a lightsaber. Everyone at the base was dead so there would be no witnesses.

The structural integrity of the building continued to fail, metal beams falling down all around her. The specialized storage tanks holding Alpha Red burst from the searing heat, its valuable content vaporizing as the flames grew higher.

Alema hurled fireball after fireball, concentrating the heat of the already roaring inferno around her into deadly, super-heated projectiles. Her flames may not have been as powerful as Anakin's—the fact that he could literally create sheets of continuous flame as opposed to her own limited fireballs was a testament to that—but she didn't need power to destroy all traces of her presence.

The blue Twi'lek finally stood and surveyed the destruction around her, the flames dancing in the reflection of her striated, yellow eyes. She didn't have a choice. It had to be done. She focused on the final body of the Alpha Red team, Director Dif Scaur himself. His head was in one place, his body in two others. The single sweep with both her sabers had ensured that the Director hadn't even realized what had happened. Alema held out a steady hand, one last ball of fire obliterating the corpse in a rush. Dif Scaur joined the others, burning in whatever afterlife they believed in, for creating and even contemplating the usage of Alpha Red.

She already had a cover story. The Yuuzhan Vong prisoners had escaped their confines and sought revenge against their captors. They had escaped, of course. She had released them all, and though she had been forced to kill several warriors who decided to attack her instead of make a break for freedom, their corpses would only lend credibility to her story.

Making one final sweep of the facility, Alema eyed one of the remaining support beams. Steeling herself, she proceeded to focus the heat of the fire at its base. It went from red to white hot within seconds, and then it too toppled over. Directly on top of Alema.

As her consciousness faded, Alema finally allowed herself to smile. She felt good about her decision, about the lives she had just taken. Nothing good could have come from Alpha Red. She knew that the two people she considered her only friends would have vehemently protested its use. And if the Vong learned of the weapon, who knew what monstrosities they would construct in retaliation.

Simply sabotaging Alpha Red wouldn't have worked. Dif Scaur would have just started up the project elsewhere. So long as its scientists were still alive, Alema just couldn't take that chance. Taking the lives of the science team and the director didn't seem like that much of a cost when it came to stopping an evil from being unleashed upon the galaxy. Was what she did dark? Wrong? She never thought there'd be the day when she'd voluntarily spare Vong lives. Yet she did, allowing warriors and Shamed Ones to go while she massacred people who were supposed to be the good guys.

Her vision turned fuzzy.

"Tell me, Numa," Alema murmured softly just before she passed out. "Did I do right?"

**|-()-|III|-()-|**

"So you went to the islands because you sensed Alema was in danger?" Luke said skeptically as he questioned Vergere in front of Cal Omas and several other senators.

"It is as I said," Vergere said serenely. "It was fortunate I went, no? The fire was nearly on her when I entered the ruins."

"And how can we be sure it wasn't _you_ who started the blaze in the first place? Which, I might add, grew so hot that the bodies of the science team were reduced to ash." Ayddar Nylykerka said.

"You may count the number of bodies if you wish," Vergere said, seemingly unflustered by all the eyes on her. "You will find that most of the Yuuzhan Vong being held at the facility are not among them. In my best guess, the recently departed director grew sloppy and those he held broke free. Might I ask a question of my own? Why would the New Republic be holding Yuuzhan Vong in such a private facility with a fully staffed science team? Surely you would not have been running experiments on the prisoners? Why, that would be…unethical and very Empire-like."

"That's not the point," Cal Omas said impatiently. "As you point out, Dif Scaur was killed in that fire. Though we have yet to identify his remains, there are enough ashes to account for the entire team of scientists and the security force that had been assigned there. Are you going to stick with your story that there was a break-out and the Yuuzhan Vong are responsible?"

"As your own security forces can attest to," Vergere said wisely. "I was not even on the grounds of what was left of the facility until they were in the air above it. Unless you suggest that I could be in two places at once, or that I have some mystical powers that can incinerate a building from afar?"

Several terse seconds of silence ticked by, before Cal Omas reluctantly ceded the point. "Very well. The only question I have for you, Master Skywalker is why Jedi Rar was the only survivor and why she was there in the first place."

"I know nothing about that," Luke said honestly. "I only know that Dif Scaur told me he would have need of Alema's skills for about a week."

"And of course, since the man is dead, we can't question him," Sien Sovv pointed out.

"If _I_ may ask a question," Luke said, narrowing his eyes at Cal Omas. "Vergere has a point. Just what _were_ Yuuzhan Vong doing in a facility with a science team?"

Cal Omas irradiated annoyance. "Not that it matters now, but they were working on a bio-weapon that could have ended this war. With the entire science team dead and the data lost, there's little chance of restarting the project. Instead of ending this war in a matter of weeks, it might take months, years, with heavy loss of life on our side."

At that the Jedi members of the High Council, plus the several senators who had been invited for its second session, were stunned into silence.

"You were creating a bio-weapon?" Luke said, his voice stern as he raised an eyebrow.

"'Were' being the operative word, Master Skywalker. Don't get your Jedi robes into a twist. With the destruction of the facility, the project is dead. Not everyone can go to war with the same limitations the Jedi place on themselves. It was just one of many options we were keeping available. Now we can only hope that Admiral Ackbar's plan will work."

**|-()-|IV|-()-|**

"Hey Anakin," Tahiri murmured, her head resting on Anakin's bare shoulder as they shared his bunk onboard the _Ralroost_.

Ylesia was far behind them and Duro was growing in distance. The Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigade remnant guarding the captured planet had been destroyed with relative ease. The self-serving members of the Peace Brigade Senate had been more than happy to give details and locations of their remaining forces and agents. Many were under direct Yuuzhan Vong command, guarding vital supply-lines or important hyperspace junctures. Duro had been one of them. The planet was freed for the time being, and Admiral Kre'fey's fleet was once again on their way to another location, another mission.

Anakin and Tahiri were spending the sojourn between missions just enjoying the all too brief moment of peace together. The last three weeks had been spent fighting in a grim war. A war that had only recently reminded them of their own mortality, of how quickly death could take friends and loved ones. Tahiri's squadron had taken its first casualty during the fight for Duro, her wingman had taken a missile meant for her. The event had shaken both Tahiri and Anakin. To deal with it, they tried to make the most of the time they had together—spending down time with their fingers intertwined, eating in the privacy of their quarters, just hanging out in the ship's arboretum or star-longue. Even now, they were just luxuriating in the feel of the other, taking comfort from the simple embrace.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can teach me to sense Yuuzhan Vong too?"

Anakin glanced down at the teen ensconced against his side. "You want to learn Vongsense?"

"Mhmm," Tahiri said. "As close as I am to Shaeri and all the others, I'm still missing that bond I can form with most friends. I mean, I can sense all of the Barefoot pilots in the Force, sometimes even know what they're thinking, feeling. But when I'm with the Freed Ones, it's just a whole lot of absentness. I can talk with them, understand a bit of their culture, but not being able to feel them in the Force…wrong isn't the word I want. Distant, maybe. I'll always feel distant to them."

"If we do this…it might bring up, well, the memories of what you had to go through on Yavin Four," Anakin said, giving her a brief hug of support.

Tahiri smiled wanly at him. "I'll be okay with that, Anakin. You have to remember, it was the other Tahiri who went through that. I still have the memories of when Riina was created, but none of the emotional attachment or trauma."

"If you're certain."

"I am," Tahiri said firmly.

They both rolled out of the bunk to sit cross-legged on the floor of their cabin. Anakin opened his mouth to begin, looked at Tahiri, and then took a moment to compose himself. He searched around for a moment, then tossed Tahiri's shirt back to her. "Here, it'll be hard for me to concentrate if you're sitting there in your underclothing."

Tahiri's smile was genuine this time, but took mercy on her boyfriend. "And what about you, Solo? You going to stay shirtless too?"

Anakin rolled his eyes but summoned his own shirt. "Now let us begin."

"Yes, Master Solo," Tahiri said with mock solemn-ness.

"I guess the first thing you'd have to do is focus on that piece of Yuuzhan Vong within you. The one that was implanted into your head. It's probably better to focus on something that is there, than the scars left by the other implants."

"Focusing," Tahiri said softly, her eyes fluttering close.

Anakin resisted the urge to kiss her and continued his instruction. "From talking with Jacen, I've learned that there are two different ways you can do this. There's the symbiotic path and the dominating path. Everything the Yuuzhan Vong use is living, they have their own awareness, senses, and being. Just like the material they put in your head, like my or Alema's lambent, or Jacen's slave-seed. What you have to decide on now is whether or not you want to work _with_ that Yuuzhan Vong part of you, or make it work _for_ you.

Working with it might be easier for you because it involves accepting everything about the Yuuzhan Vong part of you and sharing in its feelings. But, if there is any part of you that still rejects the idea of the Yuuzhan Vong being a part of you, you could always try the alternate way.

Dominating the Yuuzhan Vong part of you, subjugating it to your will and using it as a tool instead of an ally, is what Alema and Jacen do. For Jacen, it's understandable because to work with his slave-seed, he'll have to constantly relive the pain of being captured and tortured. Alema too, because she lost her sister to the Yuuzhan Vong and has an inherent fear of them. It all depends on how much you've accepted what happened to the other Tahiri on Yavin Four."

Tahiri licked her lips and nodded once in acknowledgement, focusing on the implanted piece of brain material the shapers had placed within her mind. The place that had once contained Riina and the life she never truly lived. Echoes of what the other Tahiri went through, the confusion, anguish, and despair, floated through her. Despite her reassurance to Anakin that the memories wouldn't affect her, Tahiri couldn't stop the beads of sweat from breaking out on her forehead, or from clenching her hands into tight fists as she watched her past-self suffer. Her first instinct was to fight it, just like the old Tahiri had. She didn't want the pain, didn't want to change. Her body shook and she opened her mouth to reject what she was seeing, re-experiencing.

Just as suddenly as those thoughts crossed her mind, another thought struck her. She had changed, but Anakin still accepted her. He still loved her despite the fact that she had embraced the Yuuzhan Vong part of her. The Yuuzhan Vong part of her hadn't made her dark or despised, but had in fact made her stronger, made her relationship with Anakin all the more unbreakable. Her hands slowly unclenched and a peaceful, happy smile fluttered across her face. The Shaping had hurt, yes. Would she willingly be Shaped again? Probably not. She couldn't hate the Yuuzhan Vong though. Didn't want to. So much good had come of her Shaping. She had Yuuzhan Vong friends, Taan, Shaeri, and the others. She even had a pet _rakamat_, which the Freed Ones under General Antilles were taking care of. She could appreciate the Yuuzhan Vong culture, understand why they thought as they did. And she could do all that and still make-out with her boyfriend in her free time.

The tension left her body completely as she accepted what had been done to her. As she did, her Force-presence changed.

"And that is what Alema calls Vongphase," Anakin said wryly. "A complete acceptance of the Yuuzhan Vong and the willingness to give up the Force to be one with them."

Tahiri's eyes flew open when she felt Anakin disappear from the Force, her own Force presence returning at light-speed. Even though he was right in front of her, she couldn't sense him. "Anakin…"

"Relax Tahiri," Anakin smiled reassuringly. "You'll be able to sense me in Vongsense. Connect yourself to that bit of Yuuzhan Vong still in you. See this room using the Yuuzhan Vong part of you as a filter. Once you connect to it, look out around you again. Jedi aren't naturally able to sense the Yuuzhan Vong, so we need a little help."

Tahiri swallowed, not quite willing to close her eyes when she could no longer feel him. She did so anyways, taking a deep breath and once again seeking out the part of her that was not of this galaxy. She made contact with it, accepting it, empathizing with it. And just like that, her view of the room changed entirely. The room dropped away, the cold metal walls too alien for the Yuuzhan Vong part of her. She could see Anakin though, sitting in front of her as clear as day. He waved at her cheerfully, and Tahiri opened her eyes in excitement.

"I did it!"

"Think you can sense Shaeri and the others?" Anakin said encouragingly, letting himself come out of Vongphase.

Tahiri nodded eagerly and once again closed her eyes. It was easier now, to connect with the foreign part of her after the third time. She knew what to look for, what to do. This time, not only did the surrounding room drop away, but so did most of the ship as she expanded her senses outwards. For once, the life of her Yuuzhan Vong friends no longer registered as voids to her, aberrations in the Force. She could feel the presences of the others. One Yuuzhan Vong was even approaching the door.

"Come in Shaeri," Tahiri said with a broad grin, just as Shaeri was hesitantly reaching for the door-chime. Tahiri could literally see Shaeri startle and look around for some sort of camera. Tahiri couldn't quite feel Shaeri's thoughts or gauge her feelings, but just being able to locate Shaeri was enough for her.

Tahiri reached out and tried to open the door, and frowned when it wouldn't obey her.

"You have to switch back to the regular Force," Anakin said patiently. "Vongsense only works with finding Yuuzhan Vong. Even then, you can only get accurate numbers in deep meditation. It's called Vong'sense' and not vongtelekinesis after all. I've been trying to find a way to reconcile the Force and Vongsense, but haven't had much luck so far."

Tahiri opened her eyes again and repeated the gesture. The door slid open.

Shaeri stood in the entrance, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"[Tahiri, are you in presentable?]"

Tahiri glanced down at herself, then fished around the room for her pants. She slid them on and did her best to tame her hair. "I am now, Shaeri. What's up?"

Shaeri timidly turned her gaze to Tahiri, as if fearing what she would see. "Your Admiral Kre'fey has called a meeting. It appears as if your leaders finally have a plan to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong fleet."

Tahiri and Anakin exchanged significant glances. "We'll be right there."

**|-()-|V|-()-|**

"So let me get this straight," Jaina said over the loud noises of the pneumatic hammers in the background. "We're going to be hiding down here while General Farlander defends this useless hunk of rock?"

"Yes ma'am," the engineer replied. "Don't worry, these blastproof doors will ensure that you'll be perfectly safe for several hours at least."

"Several hours?" Jacen rose an eyebrow, his breath coming out in a fine mist. As ordered, they were on Ebaq 9 helping to prepare the bunker that they would later use. Anakin was elsewhere with Admiral Kre'fey's fleet, along with Tahiri and most of the other Jedi.

All the twins knew were the drills and maneuvers aimed at both defending the moon and retreating too it to the caves deep underground.

"We'll have power packs, lifesuits, blasters, and ammunition stored here," the engineer continued. "We'll also have dried rations and water."

"Lifesuits?" Jacen repeated.

"Just in case there's a breach in the integrity of the caves," the engineer nodded. "The caves and facility are pressurized, but there is no atmosphere on Ebaq 9 so depressurization is one of the dangers."

"As if an impending Yuuzhan Vong attack wasn't dangerous enough," Jaina grumbled. "We get the added bonus of either suffocating or freezing to death before they even get here."

"And these preparations are all from Admiral Ackbar's orders?" Jacen clarified, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep them warm.

"Yes, sir."

"That's it," Jaina groaned. "He's finally gone insane."

**|-()-|VI|-()-|**

"You're going to have us deliberately give away the location of Jaina and Jacen Solo? No offense, Master Skywalker, but are you insane?" Valin Horn said in disbelief, looking at his orders. After he and the others had recovered at the Shelter and spent another month of relative boredom, he had been surprised when his father had stopped by with some news. They could either remain at the Shelter for the rest of the war or once again try to help out. The month of reflection, as well as conversations with Masters Solusar, had renewed the will of the young apprentices and they leapt at the chance to redeem themselves. Since then, they had been under Ayddar Nylykerka's command, tracking sympathizers and helping seed disinformation.

"You wanted to help," Mara said with a smirk. "The Yuuzhan Vong sympathizer will believe that he's conned the naïve Jedi apprentices into giving him the information jackpot of a lifetime. While the office of Senator Praget learns about the appropriation for a base in the Deep Core, this agent will learn that the base will house the famed Jedi twins."

"Different sources of information will lend to the credibility of the report," Ayddar coached. "We break up the information in bits and pieces, allowing multiple agents to report back to their masters. It will then be up to Nom Anor and the other Vong commanders to piece those reports back together. We'll come up with even more ways to leak this information as the time grows nearer."

"If you're sure," Valin said dubiously. "Does Jaina or Jacen know that they're being used as bait?"

Mara chuckled and shook her head. "Not yet."

Valin looked back and forth between Mara and Ayddar. "Is it wrong to be scared of the good guys?"

"Don't worry," Ayddar said good-naturedly. "We scare ourselves sometimes too."

**|-()-|VII|-()-|**

"Zekk," Anakin said. "I've just learned that my brother and sister are being used as bait for the mother of all Yuuzhan Vong attacks, how am I supposed to feel?"

"Shocked?"

"Felt that. It passed after the first few seconds"

"Angry?"

"Nah."

"Worried?"

"Definitely feeling some of that."

"While you two get in touch with Anakin's feelings, do any of the others have an opinion about the plan?" Corran said dryly.

"Itz a win-lose situation," Saba Sebatyne hissed. "We are gambling much. A sizable portion of our fleet would be destroyed should thiz go wrong."

"They _will _be arriving in the biggest force we've seen in a while," Zekk said with some concern. "There's the possibility they could rush towards Jaina even before our fleets have a chance to jump into the system."

"[Not to mention that we haven't engaged the Yuuzhan Vong in an actual battle in a long while,]" Lowbacca said with the aid of his translator droid. "[They might have likewise developed tactics we haven't seen before]."

"I do have one problem with Admiral Ackbar's plan," Anakin said reluctantly.

"Go ahead," Corran motioned.

"The Shamed Ones."

"Anakin?"

"According to Taan back on Ylesia, the Freed One movement has grown to over ten thousand, and that's just the Shamed Ones. There are also lower class warriors, priest, and even Shapers who have joined the movement, each worshiping different Jedi as the avatars of their gods. The fleets that will be approaching, even if we're using conservative numbers, will have upwards to five to fifteen thousand Shamed Ones and lower ranking warriors in varying capacities. Even the smaller frigates would have a dozen Shamed Ones alone."

"What do you suggest, then?

Anakin exhaled slowly. "I'm not sure how many supporters we'll have in the fleet that arrives, but if we can somehow signal that their time to act is now, we might be able to sow confusion amongst the Yuuzhan Vong fleet and buy Jaina and Jacen time to escape. We've already seen how Shamed Ones managed to capture Komm Karsh. Who knows. Maybe if we're really lucky, we might even be able to capture Tsavong Lah the same way."

Admiral Kre'fey, who was standing in the background, stroked his furry chin contemplatively. "The trick will be how we should inform these so-called sympathizers."

Anakin volunteered an answer. "I've already been thinking about that. We can lay down buoys along the hyperspace route coming in. Make them look like navigational buoys to avoid suspicion. We can then have Shaeri, Tahiri, or one of the other Freed Ones broadcast a message through those buoys, using frequencies the villips can pick up. Something along the lines of 'the avatars of the gods order all true believers to rise up,' or some mumbo jumbo like that. We can then sit back and watch what happens."

"The likelihood of that working…"

"Is low, I know," Anakin nodded at Zekk. "But as long as it has a chance of doing so…we're going to need every little bit of help we can get. At the very least, it will get some of our sympathizers to escape pods before we blast their ships to pieces."

"I'll have some of the technicians get right on it," Admiral Kre'fey said with approval. "Any plan that can hurt the Vong more is good enough for me."

Anakin smiled faintly. "Thank you, Admiral."

The _Ralroost _emerged from hyperspace in the thicket of the Deep Core. Here the stars were so tightly clustered together, it looked unnatural to anyone used to the wide and dazzling array they were so used to seeing. In the distance, Farlander's fleet swarmed and engineers went about readying the ninth moon for the task in store for it.

"Ebaq Nine," Admiral Kre'fey said with a gesture. "What will soon be a graveyard."

"Hopefully for them and not us," Anakin murmured under his breath.

Lowie warbled in agreement, staring out at General Farlander's fleet and the dead piece of space rock that was to be their home until the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

**|-()-|VIII|-()-|**

"Mom."

"Doran," Tyria said, most of her attention spent on piloting their ship through an ion storm.

"Why are we out here again?"

Tyria glanced to the co-pilot's seat. "You heard that spacer. There's rumored to be a cache of Jedi holocrons in the mountains. Holocrons that predate the Jedi of the Clone War era. But that isn't really what you wanted to ask, is it?"

Their ship swooped around several jagged bolts of energy, momentarily dipping and giving them a view of the rocky ground below. A ground strewn with the remains of many ships. Treasure hunters, mercenaries, salvage teams, all meeting their final end on the distant moon on the far Outer Rim.

"I understand that the knowledge these holocrons contain might be ground breaking," Doran said. "But when compared to what the others are doing, it doesn't feel like we're helping the war effort all that much."

"The others?"

"I know you were outside my cabin when I took that call from Sannah." Doran said without any anger. "How can I call myself a Jedi when everyone else is off fighting the war? I mean, we've spent a majority of it out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Your time will come, Doran," Tyria said, her voice soft. "You will be a great warrior, someday. I'm sure of it."

"I just…it doesn't feel right," Doran looked at his feet. "What good will a little bit of knowledge do if the Jedi Order gets wiped out while we're out here?"

"The Jedi Order isn't _that_ weak," Tyria commented wryly. "And think about it, Doran. The more knowledge you do have, the greater the Jedi you will become. You already know several techniques known only by a few groups of hidden Force users. You know the basics and theory of several other advanced abilities, some of which you taught yourself. Sometimes I'm amazed that you came from me, since you're so strong in the Force."

"And you're sure Kell Tainer's my dad?" Doran replied dryly.

Tyria gave him a playful Force shove. "Har, har. With that wit, yes."

"Can we compromise?" Doran said.

"About?"

"After we find this holocron cache, we do one mission that helps the war effort. The galaxy _is_ our home after all, and dad shouldn't be the only one in our family who has to defend it."

Tyria glanced over at her son for several long moments, then nodded once. "Fine. After this mission, we'll stop by Mon Cal, pick up Sannah, and we'll go on another adventure."

"Mom?" Doran's cheeks reddened.

"I _was_ outside your door when you took that message," Tyria said deadpan. "Didn't she make you promise to drop by when you could?"

Doran looked away. "Yes, she did."

"Then it's settled," Tyria said brightly. "I'll even let the two of you pick our next destination."

"How are we going to do that?"

"The same way I pick _our_ destinations. I let the Force guide me," Tyria answered.

"So the Force guided you into this ion storm? I thought it was that spacer at the tap-caf."

"Force, drunken spacer, pretty much the same thing, I don't really understand either." Tyria said. "You just go with your instincts with both and hope you don't crash."

"Crashing would be bad. I'm on this ship too," Doran said wryly.

"You see, that's why I don't understand the Force," Tyria groaned. "Why it had to let you inherit your father's sense of humor, I'll never know."

**|-()-|IX|-()-|**

"I still don't see why we can't be with Jaina and the others," Valin Horn complained to his friends, sitting out in an open-air café. The smell of the ocean was prevalent, but after living on Mon Calamari for over a month, they didn't notice it. "We're just as much Jedi as they are."

"I know what you mean," Sannah said, sitting at the edge of the platform with her feet happily kicking the water. They didn't need to be Jedi to know who she was thinking about. Despite her preoccupation, she carried on her role pretty well. "I mean, I didn't go through all that training just to sit around on Mon Cal while the others get to have fun on some moon. What was the name again?"

"Ebaq something," Jysella said, a straw in her mouth as she drank from a colorful drink that had several fruit wedges hanging from the rim of the long glass. "I don't know why you're complaining, big brother. I'd rather be here enjoying the sun than freezing my butt off on some abandoned mining center."

Their waiter returned, topping off their drinks and refilling their bread basket; for the fourth time. The café they were at was very popular with the politicians and military officials. The perfect place for a Yuuzhan Vong spy to gather information, as meal time was one of the few times people let their guard down. The waiter currently serving the young Jedi was actually a Peace Brigade spy, one of many who had been ferreted out over the past month.

"Hey, when can we expect our food?" Seff complained.

"We did order twenty minutes ago, and I'm starving," Bazel added, patting his stomach.

"My apologies," the waiter babbled. "I'll bring your food right out."

With the waiter gone, Jysella shook her head. "This is almost too easy."

"I know, his mind is like an open book," Valin sighed, almost disappointed with how easily the spy had fallen for their act.

"On the bright side," Sannah said. "Ayddar _is_ paying for this meal."

Bazel showed his large teeth as he smiled. "Why do you think I ordered the most expensive dishes? You can't get much on a Jedi salary so this was my one chance to try some of them."

"Seriously though," Yaqeel said softly. "Do you think Jaina and the others will be alright?"

The waiter returned with several of their dishes, but not all of them. He made an extra effort to serve the few dishes he did have while the others continued their ploy.

"It is extremely reproachable how they hide while everyone else is fighting the war. It's almost like they've already admitted the war's been lost," Natua said coldly. "If I were in their shoes, I would not even think about hiding in some secret base until the very end."

"Maybe they _do_ think that the war is nearing an end," Seff shrugged, moving aside to let the waiter place his meal before him. "That's why they went all the way out there. To hide out and hope for one final stand."

"So much for being heroes of the New Republic," Valin muttered, slightly disgruntled that his dish wasn't among the ones that had arrived. In the meantime, his younger sister gleefully attacked some sort of seafood dish, something that looked suspiciously like some sort of squid or octopus; all the while deliberately broadcasting her enjoyment of the meal just to annoy him. Really, who had squid on Mon Calamari?

The waiter left, and Valin offered Yaqeel a sympathetic nod. "They'll be alright. They have to be."

"For once, I don't envy their jobs," Seff said. He picked up his glass and held it up for a toast. "To Jaina, Jacen and the others, and the hope that they make it out of this mess alive."

The toast was echoed, and then the group once again fell back into character as the waiter brought several more, but not all, of their dishes out. Valin sighed once more, resisting the urge to give the waiter a mental slap. Playing spy was fun, but waiting for one's very late lunch —he had to not only skip breakfast for the briefing, but also had to wait until the Peace Brigade spy was on his shift, which today, was in the late afternoon— was not.

**|-()-|X|-()-|**

Anakin checked the readout of his X-wing once more as he flew in formation with eleven other fighter-craft.

_"Barefoot Leader, Twin Suns Lead is withdrawing."_

_"Affirmative Twin Suns Leader, we've got your back." _Tahiri's voice was clear over the comm. _"Barefoots, let's make sure the Goddess gets to ground."_

A series of affirmatives came over the channel and the formation of fighters shifted. Barefoot squadron was just one of two squadrons now covering Twin Suns. Using feedback from the Jedi and other military officials, Admiral Ackbar's plan had been improved somewhat. To prevent an unexpected surge by the Vong fleet, as many had seen on Hapes and Borleias in reaction to Jaina's presence, Barefoot and Vanguard squadrons would join Twin Suns during the engagement. Though Twin Suns would be the only squadron to actually retreat to Ebaq 9, the additional presence of two fighter squadrons was on hand to ensure that Twin Suns had the time to make that retreat.

_"Barefoot Twelve, how does the rest of the squadron look from back there?"_

Anakin smiled and thumbed the comlink. "The same as it looked the last dozen times we did this drill, Lead. Flawless as usual."

There had been some initial discussion to keep Anakin in Twin Suns squadron, but the idea had been nixed by both Jaina and Jacen. Neither wanted their little brother to be in the position of bait. Instead, much to Anakin and Tahiri's amusement, Anakin had been assigned to Barefoot Squadron by Admiral Kre'fey; who reasoned that Anakin would be motivated to give his siblings the time they needed to escape. Anakin took the spot of the pilot who had been killed in the Duro campaign, adding a second Force Sensitive to the otherwise non-Force sensitive squadron. A squadron Anakin was more than impressed by nonetheless.

Before leaving Borleias, Anakin had only briefly seen Tahiri command and train the Freed Ones. Seeing her lead a squadron of fighters, as well as hold the respect of the other pilots, was something he wasn't used to. She had developed a take-charge attitude similar to Jaina, and seemed to know how to get the best out of her pilots. Even when they had lost their fellow Barefoot, she had grieved privately, and then grieved again with the rest of the squadron, pulling them together.

They were also fiercely loyal to her. When Anakin met them for the first time they had discretely pulled him aside and threatened him with bodily harm should he hurt her again. It had been a new and amusing experience, and he was definitely glad that she had people looking out for her. Talking to the others, he then learned of the extent at which she had trained and led the Freed Ones, turning them into an effective fighting force.

So much about her had changed since he had been away. Even after several months, he was still surprised by how different a person she had become. She was more self-assured. She knew what she wanted and definitely had the confidence to get it. She had even developed the knack for bringing non-like groups together; as evident when Barefoot Squadron ate with the Freed Ones, technicians, and ground forces, aboard the _Ralroost._ Yet, much of her stayed the same. She was still bubbly with a hint of steel, barefoot, and had that bright outlook on the galaxy that made him want to believe that everything would turn out for the better. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the changes.

Pleasantly surprised came to mind. Her new found confidence was especially welcomed in the energetic way she kissed...and more recently, other more pleasurable pursuits. She had only grown more beautiful since he had last saw her, fit even better against him than he remembered. As images of their post-Ylesia private celebration played through his mind, he heard a mental cough.

_Little Brother, you do realize you're still linked up to the meld? _Jaina's thoughts, tinged with amusement, entered his mind.

Anakin blinked, then flushed deeply as he tried to focus on the training mission at hand. With great desperation, he tried to will away all thoughts of his girlfriend; which was very hard considering that the post-Ylesia celebration was very memorable indeed. It had been the first time they had gone beyond kissing and heavy petting. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but…Anakin frantically made a second attempt at ending that train of thought. _You will forget that I was ever thinking those things I was thinking._

_Weak minded fools we're not, Little Brother._ Jacen's laughter followed.

_Pleasantly surprised, Hero Boy?_

_In a very good way,_ Anakin sent to Tahiri, wincing. _I was thinking about…well…you know._

_We don't want to know. _Zekk's thoughts were dry and to the point. _Please Anakin, we really don't._

_It is a good thing your mother is not yet here and a part of the meld, _Lowbacca's guffawing evident in his mind-speak.

_Really, this is the greatest gathering of Jedi in a while. Fine time to have those types of thoughts about your girlfriend, _Kyp sent good-naturedly.

"Barefoot Leader, permission to fly my fighter into the moon," Anakin said drolly, letting his head fall forward and touch the top of his fighter's control console.

_"Denied, Twelve." _It was very clear that Tahiri was grinning. _Glad I left such a lasting impression, Hero Boy._

_Hero Boy's not home right now, please leave a message and he'll get back to you after he dies of embarrassment._

Constant drilling and preparing for the imminent Yuuzhan Vong attack had been stressful at times, but also very boring. They had done the same drills over and over again, so many times, that it was hard to not let one's attention wander. Of course, being in a battlemeld during the exercises meant that one's daydreams and ruminations were often picked up by everyone else. Most were fairly benign in nature. Occasionally more private thoughts would surface in the meld as the thinker loses track of his or herself in their boredom.

Like Anakin, who had just been so kindly reminded by everyone else of where his mind was and who his mind was connected to.

While Anakin recovered, the amusement of the others was prevalent. The positive atmosphere in the meld had been present since the day they had started the drills.

Despite the clear danger approaching them, the three Solo children were the furthest thing possible from exhausted and worried. Their bright outlook on things translated through the meld and lifted everyone's spirits. Since their knighting, it was as if the three siblings had become pillars on which the Jedi Order now rested on.

First there was the placid calmness of Jacen's own thoughts. As the Conscience of the Jedi he was doing his best to predict Yuuzhan Vong movements to minimize casualties. His cool knowledge of the way a Yuuzhan Vong warrior thinks, of the way their fighters worked, translated through the meld and bolstered everyone's chances of survival. He trusted the others to do their best with the information he was sharing. Was secure in the knowledge that victory was indeed possible. There was a certainty in Jacen's thoughts that kept everyone focus. Jacen's logical way at viewing the engagement—from his faith in everyone's abilities, to assuring them that they all had within them the ability to make it through the fight—gave the gathered Jedi the confidence they needed for the coming battle.

Then there was the aggressive heat from the Sword of the Jedi. Jaina's desire to defend her rookie squadmates, to ensure that everyone made it out alive, instilled great loyalty. Her goals became everyone's goals, and their support and the knowledge that they too were standing by her, kept Jaina's resolve strong. She was the Sword of the Jedi and would lead the charge, and the retreat, to lure the Yuuzhan Vong into their doom. The nearly three dozen other Jedi in the meld, from masters such as Cilghal, Tresina, Kyp, and Madurrin to knights like Coran, Saba, Tekli, Zekk, Lowbacca, Jacen, and the others, all stood with her. She may be _the_ Sword of the Jedi, but she had at her sides an army of swords ready to do battle with her. To protect everyone and everything they all valued.

As the Heart of the Jedi, Anakin provided the much needed unity among the oft-times disparate members of the Order. He had a natural charisma that made people either hate him or love him, but at the same time, willing to follow him no matter what their opinions of him were. He got things done despite the odds . He was aggression, but in moderation. He was serenity, but in limitation. His strength in the Force was undeniable, but at the same time, so was his humility. The power he radiated emboldened others, made the impossible possible. There was an undeniable sense of hope, even as they joked at Anakin's expense, that not only the coming battle, but the entire war, was winnable.

_"Okay, Twin Suns, Barefoots, and Vanguards, one more time and we'll call it a day," _General Farlander's voice came over the comm. _"This time there'll be a twist. Rogue Squadron has just jumped in and is on temporarily loan to us from General Antilles. They, Sapphire, and Piper Squadrons will be playing the roles of incoming Vong craft. Let's see how you all do."_

_"You heard the general," _Jaina said. _"From the top, people!"_

As the squadrons of fighters moved into position for their mock battle, there was no mistaking the seriousness that underlay the light-hearted atmosphere. Sure it was believed that the war and battle was winnable, but that didn't mean that everyone would still be around to see it. As they again honed their abilities, the silent question was raised. How many of them would survive the coming battle? How many more of their friends and family would they lose?

**|-()-|XI|-()-|**

"You're still on Mon Calamari?" Alema said, her eyes closed as she addressed the lone figure in her room. After being taken out of the bacta tank to heal the burns and bone fractures she had received from having a good portion of the building fall and burn around her, she had been ordered to rest in her quarters. She wasn't even allowed to join the others in whatever secret mission they were on. Not that it mattered at the moment.

"I am."

"I would have thought you'd be wherever Jacen is by now," Alema continued, still appearing as though she was asleep. The lights in her room were dimmed to their lowest level, backlighting both figures in a blue-ish hue.

"He does not need me at the moment."

"When will he need you?"

"You have many questions, young Jedi."

"And you are very questionable, Jedi Knight Vergere," Alema replied with the same mock courteousness the Fosh Force-user was showing her.

Vergere made an amused cluck. "You are unlike the other Jedi of this new Order."

"And I doubt you were like the Jedi of your old Order," Alema retorted, finally opening her eyes to look at the Fosh.

"That is true," Vergere remarked, her piercing stare burrowing into the depths of Alema's being. "We share much in common."

"I only embrace my feelings," Alema said calmly. "Not hide or run from them."

"And I control my own. Not let them run amuck."

"What is it you want, riddle-maker?" Alema swung her legs over the side of the bunk to face the seated Fosh.

"Many things," Vergere said airily. "The moon, the stars, for the war to end, for another era to begin. Time. One can never have enough time."

"You want to know why I destroyed the facility when I could have easily let you carry out your own plans," Alema said perceptively.

"The Jedi truly have changed if they sanction the killing of innocents," Vergere said with a curious tilt of her head.

"The Vong were the ones that did the killing," Alema scoffed, she slid out of the bunk and began to dress. "Besides, the scientists were far from innocent."

"It is as you say," Vergere replied, tilting her head. "It is strange, for a Jedi who has just done what she did, I sense no remorse, no regret, in you."

"Should I show remorse for people who had planned to unleash a great evil into the galaxy?" Alema said.

"Should you?" Vergere chuckled. "So to stop an evil, you perpetrate an evil. There were other ways to neutralize the weapon without death."

"If those scientists had lived, the project would only be delayed. The knowledge still in existence," Alema said.

"So you sought to snuff out any knowledge of the weapon," Vergere inclined her head. "Which is wise, considering your Master Skywalker would have been unable to stop it himself."

"He's not _my_ master," Alema corrected. "He's simply _a_ master."

"You do not approve of him?"

"Does it really matter what I think?" Alema shrugged.

Vergere smiled sagely. "You have been well trained."

"And _you_ ask too many questions.

Vergere stood. "You are very questionable, Alema Rar. And you are definitely not a Jedi of the new Order."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can think on your own," Vergere answered. "Your opinions are not the echoes of another."

"Their opinions and mine have never matched," Alema pulled on a heavy vest, then moved to the mirror in her room to touch up the tattoos on her lekku. Once finished, she paused for a moment, and then decided to extend the tattoos to the sides of her face and tops of her shoulders. "Hard to echo leaders you don't agree with."

"Yet, I sense a strong loyalty to someone," Vergere's eyes narrowed. "Love? No, something else."

Alema cast an annoyed look over her shoulder. "Was it a habit of the old Order to dig into people's brains without their permission?"

"You are doing nothing to stop me."

Alema flicked her lekku back over her shoulders. "You are doing nothing to hurt me. Dig all you want, Vergere." _You'll find that I'm full of surprises._

The Fosh Force-user tilted her own head back upon sensing the other within her head. "You conceal yourself well."

Alema's blue eyes pinned Vergere in place as they withdrew from each other's minds. "And you have too many secrets. Your own agenda still. What do you have in store for Jacen?"

Vergere took a step back to the door with a mysterious grin, acknowledging Alema's ability with a nod of her head. "You will just have to wait in see, young Jedi. I will merely help him achieve his true destiny."

"Help all you want, Vergere," Alema said. "What you do with Jacen, I don't really care. Just take care not to cross me or _my_ plans."

"I would never do such a thing," Vergere remarked, regaining the airy, innocent tone of her voice. "Someday, in the future, our goals might even be the same. Your independence will make you a very good ally for Jacen when the time comes."

"And what time is that?" Alema said, leaning against the door jam.

"You will know when one falls and the other rises," Vergere replied.

"Ah, back to your riddles," Alema shook her head. "Have your fun, then, Vergere, and keep your secrets. This probably won't be the last time we'll talk."

Vergere shrewdly eyed Alema. "No, young Jedi. It won't be."

**|-()-|XII|-()-|**

"Are you sure about this?" Lilmit said, reverently eyeing the newly repaired _Fish Out of Water_.

"Yeah, I want you to have it," Anja Gallandro smiled, but even as she did, a spasm coursed through her body, making her grimace. "Think of it as my birthday present to you."

"Aren't you supposed to receive presents on your birthday and not give them?" Lilmit cocked his head.

"Lilmit, we're about to be facing a Vong fleet bigger than the one that attacked Coruscant. Trust me, take the ship."

"But what about you?"

"I'll just use one of the spare fighters Lando has lying around," Anja shrugged. "I know you don't have any loyalty to the Solos or the New Republic, so you don't have to stick around. Go pickup gun running again, maybe on a planet being blockaded by Vong. This isn't your fight, Lilmit."

The former smuggler straightened, as if she had just uttered an insult. "I know I'm not the bravest, or even the most trustworthy. But you are the closest thing to a friend that I've had in a long while. It just wouldn't be right if I went off while you and the others faced the Vong by yourselves."

"Technically we'll be supported by lots of New Republic ships." Anja pointed out.

"Still," Lilmit insisted. "Throughout my rather worthless life, I've yet to do anything I've been proud of. I lived day to day, not caring where my credits came from or who was hurt because of my actions. Now that I finally have a chance to make a difference, there's no way I can turn my back."

Anja sighed. "Lilmit, listen."

"No, you listen. I have ten years on you and half the amount of teeth you do. You may be a friend to the Solos and have a fancy lightsaber, but I will not let you boss me around. I'm going to help out in this battle, that's final!"

"Fine, fine," Anja rolled her eyes. "But the ship is still yours. The boss is only taking volunteer pilots this time around so he has plenty of extra ships lying about. Besides, I'm thirty years old now and I should be able to have my way for at least one…"

Anja broke off as crippling pain exploded behind her eyeballs. She let out a strangled sound, her fingers and hands twitched as she reached for her head. Lilmit was quickly at her side, tapping the dials on her implant with practiced precision. Anja was left gasping, blinking away bloody tears as her body was numbed.

"That was a bad one," Lilmit muttered, using a towel to wipe away her sweat and tears.

Anja, unable to move much of her body for the moment, made a noise of agreement. "It's been getting worse. The effects of the implant are lasting less each time."

"Maybe you shouldn't be on this mission then. We can both take off and seek our fortunes elsewhere."

Anja let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Lilmit, the Solos are the closest things _I_ have to friends, not including you or our boss. There's no way I can just let them stare at certain death. Since this is probably the last time I'll be able to fly a ship, the timing couldn't be better."

"You just might live long enough to see the end of this war," Lilmit agreed, worry reflected in his eyes.

"I'll be okay, Lilmit," Anja smiled wanly, feeling slowly returning to her limbs. "Like you said, we've got to see this through until the end."

"You really should stop me from saying those serious sounding quotes," Lilmit whined. "It makes me sound braver than I actually am."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to set the historians straight," Anja said, she began to shakily walk towards one of the many fighters in the hangar bay. "Take care of the ship and yourself, Lilmit."

"Take care of yourself as well, Anja," Lilmit said with rare seriousness. "It just wouldn't be right if a nobody like me outlived somebody as great as you."

Anja looked over her shoulder and smiled kindly. "You're not a nobody, Lilmit. You're the best partner someone like me could have. Thanks for everything."

"That sounds a lot like a goodbye," Lilmit said suspiciously.

Anja shook her head. "I never say goodbye. We have no idea what's in store for us the next day, so goodbyes are kind of pointless. As the Solos have showed me, nothing is impossible."

**|-()-|XIII|-()-|**

The door shivered open, and Nom Anor immediately recoiled at the broad, toothy, grinning face that greeted him scant centimeters from his face. The figure broke out into laughter at Nom Anor's reaction, clapping his hands gleefully as he spun around until he reached Shimrra's side. There he flounced to the ground and broke out in song.

"His intelligence has failed us oft before, shall we listen again to the one-eyed Nom Anor!"

The foreboding presence of the Supreme Overlord was the only thing that kept Nom Anor from pummeling Onimi to a bloody pulp. Instead, the Executor respectful entered the room and prostrated himself in front of the throne of pulsing red hau polyps.

He began reciting his planned speech in his mind, all too aware of the rainbow eyes burning into him. On his knees, Nom Anor did his best not to think about the other discoveries he had made in recent time. That the Supreme Overlord had no eighth cortex to give to the people, but was manipulating the religion to suit his purposes. That Shimrra had no divine right but was as hollow as the politicians Nom Anor had observed during his time in this galaxy. Shimrra may have been lying and manipulating everyone, but he nonetheless held absolute power, as evident by the skin-robes he wore of the previous Supreme Overlord..

"You have news of the infidels?" Shimrra's deep voice echoed loudly through the hall.

"I have, Supreme One. I believe that I have the information that will bring about the decisive battle."

_Without it, you will not have time to complete the eighth cortex_, Nom Anor thought darkly. It wasn't that he wanted Shimrra's deception to be successful. Without a Supreme Overlord to hold the disparate ranks of the Yuuzhan Vong castes together, however, who knew what would become of the Yuuzhan Vong? For all his emptiness, Shimrra's power kept order, had led them from their home galaxy and waged a winnable war on this one. The priests obeyed him. The warriors revered him. The shapers saw him as the fountain of their god-given knowledge. Even Nom Anor's own caste relied on Shimrra to keep the order, relied on him for their power and position within the society. Despite his distaste, it truly was in Nom Anor's best interest to see to it that Shimrra's deceits succeeded.

"Very well, Executor," Shimrra replied neutrally, a counter to the excitement Nom Anor felt due to the importance of the information he had. "We shall await the Warmaster."

"As you wish, Dread One."

Long seconds ticked by as Nom Anor used all of his willpower not to squirm before the Supreme Overlord. He still remembered the last time he was in Shimrra's presence, the way the Overlord stared down at him, as if Shimrra had seen through the countless lies and hidden agendas he had tucked away.

Onimi waddled towards the membrane door and opened it before Tsavong could even reach for the control node. The misshapen Shamed Ones then stepped on one side and bowed almost mockingly.

"Behold the great soldier, veteran of many wars, Great Tsavong Lah, whom all the corps adores."

Tsavong Lah entered the room and lowered himself before the Supreme Overlord.

"At your command, Supreme One."

"Stand, Warmaster. What is the readiness of the fleets?"

"The fleets are ready, Dread Lord. Our auxiliaries have been trained and stand ready to guard our conquests. We continue to recruit mercenaries."

"None of these elements have distinguished themselves thus far," Shimrra pointed out.

"The raids of the enemy will stop once we resume our offensive," Tsavong said, he held out a fist before him. "We are ready to fight, to win, Supreme One! Give me a destination, a target, and it shall be ours or ash."

Onimi let out a giggle through his deformed mouth. "Look to Nom Anor, Warmaster of great renown, he has a suggestion, one he thinks is sound."

Tsavong Lah's expression darkened, and his outstretched fist returned to his side, curling even tighter. "This one? Dread One, I have followed his advice before. He shares the blame in the number of casualties I have taken in all of my engagements."

Shimrra rose, his eyes shimmering as he stepped off his throne. "Executor, speak."

Nom Anor did as he was bade. "My spies inform me that the New Republic government has fled Mon Calamari and is hiding in the Deep Core. The Warmaster and his forces may trap them there and crush them. Without a central government, the enemy will fall apart. The Warmaster may then prey on whichever systems he desire with ease."

Tsavong Lah was still skeptical. "Spies? What evidence do you have that this is not a trap? Your spies have not exactly been the most reliable as of late."

Nom Anor continued to face Shimrra. "I have correlated the evidence from different independent networks operating on Mon Calamari. The plans for what the enemy calls the 'Final Redoubt' came from one source. Its location came from another. My agents within the government have discovered that funds have been appropriated to build a hidden bunker in the Deep Core, and the absence of the government is common knowledge. It is said that they are on a tour of the military, but the evidence says otherwise. And finally, the Final Redoubt is guarded by Jedi, the Solo Twins in fact. This has been confirmed not only by my most reliable agent, but several others as well. Even the younger Jedi who are staying on Mon Calamari are said to be furious at the cowardice shown by the twins. After this, the Warmaster can sacrifice many important individuals to the gods. My life in payment if I am wrong, Supreme One."

"As you say, Executor. Your life as payment if you are wrong." The Supreme Overlord rumbled. " Now, let us examine this evidence and make our plans."

**|-()-| Chapter End |-()-|**

A\N: Just about done with Destiny's Way. Ebaq 9 is next, and then the interlude and then the two month hiatus. As usual please review if you so desire. Next chapter will be up next Saturday, really! (A bit of an advance warning for the interlude: there are two scenes in it that are still rated 'T' but in the more liberal, European attitude to physical relationships sense).

Edited 4/12/13 for minor grammar and wording issues =).


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty-Nine**

**|-()-|I|-()-|**

Anakin was already awake when the alarms blared rather painfully above his head. Since the original plan was to house only Twin Suns in Ebaq 9, and no extra material had been brought in to expand the base, his quarters was aboard the _Mon Adapyne_—General Farlander's flagship. And he had no desire to trade places with Twin Suns either. He had toured the bunker-like structure shortly after arriving in the system. It lacked sufficient power, heating, sometimes artificial gravity, and a whole host of other things that his nice and cozy officer's quarters had in abundance. Not that he was in his quarters at the moment.

Call it a hunch, but he had already been on his way to the hangar bay when the alarms went off. A brief touch of his lightsaber had confirmed that this wasn't a drill; the Yuuzhan Vong had arrived.

He entered the hangar with a fast stride, joined by the other pilots only seconds later.

"This is it," Tahiri quipped, running beside him on her way to her fighter.

"Good luck out there, Barefoot Leader," Anakin said.

"You too," Tahiri snuck in a quick kiss before they parted ways.

Anakin slid into the seat of his X-wing, pulling on his helmet as he did.

_"This is Mon Adapyne Control. Fighters launch when ready."_

_"Copy Control,_ _Sapphire squadron is ready and launching."_ With the military discipline that was instilled in them by their Chiss commander, Sapphire squadron, a combination of A-wings, X-wings, and Clawcraft, took off.

_"Control, Barefoot squadron will follow them," _Tahiri's voice came in. _"Barefoots, report in when we're clear of the Mon Adapyne."_

Anakin readied his engines and angled his fighter out of the Mon Calamari cruiser's hangar after the rest of his squadron.

As the members of Barefoot squadron called in one by one, the other squadrons continued to launch. Jagged's squadron finished the launching cycle, joining the wing of fighters out in the cold void of the Deep Core. _"Vanguard squadron is the last out. All fighter squadrons are clear of the hold."_

_"Control copies. Good luck and may the Force be with you all."_

Anakin thought that the person on the comm sounded a bit frightened. Anakin didn't blame him. Only several light minutes away was a Yuuzhan Vong fleet the size he hadn't seen before; and more ships were still arriving. Hundred, thousands, an unbreakable tide of organic vessels, looming in the distance. Squadrons of capital ships, fighters, ship of all shapes and sizes began a steady course towards their location, gradually speeding up as they did.

_"Twin Suns Leader, Vanguard and Barefoot have your back," _Tahiri said.

Anakin felt his brother and sister through the meld and tried to send them positive thoughts. All the Jedi were feeling apprehension at the onslaught of approaching Vong vessels and the joking mood that normally permeated their meld was nonexistent.

_"Control to Barefoot Twelve. The nav buoys are being ignored."_

"Good," Anakin said. "The plan is still the same. Activate them when the main fleet arrives."

Although this meant that many Yuuzhan Vong ships would be destroyed in the interim, Anakin and Admiral Kre'fey had been forced to balance the needs of the New Republic fleet with the possibility of having only a few Yuuzhan Vong vessels betray their brethren. Anakin may not have liked it, but he had to agree that it was the wisest course of action.

_"Affirmative."_

_"Here we go, people!" _Jaina called out as the tide of Yuuzhan Vong vessels finally crashed upon General Farlander's fleet group.

And then the battle was on. Coralskippers swooped in from every direction, missiles and plasma flaring back and forth in lethal volleys. Fighters were shredded on both sides, and a wounded Yuuzhan Vong corvette began a suicide charge through the thick of the New Republic formation.

General Farlander slashed his fleet through the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet sent to meet him, and then to the surprise of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, reversed course and tore another devastating path through their formation. The Yuuzhan Vong were not impressed and pounded his ships relentlessly.

_"Friendly cruiser to port," _Jaina called out. _"Let's take some of the pressure off of it, Twin Suns."_

_"Barefoots follow them in."_

_"We'll ensure your backs are clear."_

_"Thanks Vanguard."_

Two dozen X-wings gunned their engines in a high-speed dash towards the light cruiser. Their course took them through a breakneck obstacle course between the two fleets. Deafening explosions rippled all around them, blossoms of fire blooming in shades of blue and red. Streaks of lethal projectiles and energy lanced indiscriminately across space, sending chunks of metal and coral spinning everywhere. A literal wall of capital ships surrounded them on all sides, leaving them with no choice _but_ to go through the deadly gauntlet.

Braving the devastating broadsides from both sides, with flashes of light—almost blinding at times—filling their cockpits, the pilots of Twin Suns and Barefoot squadron weaved through the lethal obstacle course.

"Watch yourselves Barefoots and Twin Suns! There's a lot of random fire out here." Anakin yelled out in warning as a friendly fighter flared into non-existence off to the side.

As the last fighter of the two dozen, Anakin had a clear view of the other X-wings. Rather than focus on the coralskippers and other Yuuzhan Vong vessels, he was constantly scanning the area around the Twin Suns and Barefoots. He quickly switched the comm frequency to his flight. "Barefoots Eleven, Ten, and Nine. We're on missile duty. Start blasting anything that even remotely looks like its heading in the direction of the others."

_"Copy Twelve."_

_"Time to clear a path for our Goddesses." _Barefoot Nine said.

_"Lasers cycling to rapid fire," _Barefoot Eleven called in last.

The four X-wings began bouncing in and out of the back and forth fire, their lasers mowing down flying pieces of shrapnel and missiles with speed and efficiency.

_"It's nice for once that these things aren't heading in our direction," _Twin Suns Ten said as their fast-fire approach created a laser screen around their squadmates and Twin Suns.

Behind them, coralskippers who were trying to line up for an attack on the two squadrons were blasted apart by a third as Vanguard squadron did their part.

The tricky corkscrew through the fleets paid off, and the two dozen fighters burst from out of the scrum to aid the stricken light cruiser. It was a _Republic_-class cruiser, venting a trail of ice crystals that had once been air. The capital ship was being pummeled by three Yuuzhan Vong frigates and countless coralskippers, its hull scorched and glowing with plasma damage. The Twin Suns and Barefoot reformed and moved into position to assist.

_"Did we lose anyone?" _Jaina called out sharply.

_"Barefoots are all accounted for," _Tahiri replied in negative.

_"Two here, Lead. We're all here."_

_"Thanks Vale," _Jaina sounded relieved to hear the rookie Neimoidian pilot's voice. _"Twin Suns, each flight form echelon. Each pilot pick your target. Re-form on the other side, look for your wingmate first and then for me, Understood?"_

_"Barefoots, we're going go with the Yammka-tor'do strategy. Stick to your flights and do as you've been doing for the past few months. Let 'em in and blast them apart."_

The twenty-four fighters became flexible units of four as the squadrons broke off towards their perspective targets.

Anakin settled in front of Barefoot Nine, while Barefoot Eleven and Ten mimicked their positions. Their goal was to confuse the Yuuzhan Vong sensors into seeing only two gravity profiles instead of four. They pressed ahead in their extremely tight formation, their shields overlapping. The countless hours of training for this battle finally being put to use.

Several coralskipper flights broke off their attack on the cruiser and rose to meet them. As they entered firing range, the front two X-wings banked hard to let the rear two fighters open fire. The split second of surprise was all the New Republic pilots needed. The coralskipper pilots were panicked by the sudden doubling of the oncoming fire. A few coralskippers collided with each other, while the rest of the oncoming fighters were vaporized by the concentrated laser and point-blank missile fire. The out of control, spinning husks of coralskippers flew head over tail by Anakin's flight as they pulled to a relatively clear space in the battle.

_"Twin Suns, Barefoots, this is Vanguard Leader. Two squadron of skips are flanking you at point zero—seven—five, advise evasive maneuvers."_

Anakin glanced towards the designated location, and as he did, had a moment to truly look at the rest of the battle. Hundreds of capital ships were delivering brilliant and extremely deadly broadsides in a chaotic free-for-all. More ships were going down in flame, some were little more than blackened skeletons. Fighters, too numerous to count, were swooping around these flaming and dying wrecks, intent on blasting each other into oblivion. Even as one Yuuzhan Vong cruiser broke apart, three others moved into position and proceeded to annihilate a New Republic heavy cruiser. More Yuuzhan Vong continued to join the engagement, a second wave lashing across the shore created by the New Republic fleet.

This was a battle they weren't going to win any time soon.

"Jaina?" Anakin called out.

_"Already sent for help, Little Brother." _Jaina's voice was strained as she did her best to keep her pilots alive.

The Jedi battlemeld coordinator, Madurrin, sent a breeze of calm through the Force, as her arrival coincided with the addition of many other Force presences and the _Ralroost_. Zekk, Corran, Kyp, Saba, Tekli, Cilghal, and the other Jedi quickly began their own assistance, and with the additional help brought in by the _Ralroost _and her taskforce, the second Yuuzhan Vong wave was stemmed before it could roll over Farlander's fleet.

The arrival of Admiral Kre'fey and the others, however, only seemed to goad the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong forces into the battle. With complete destruction of the New Republic fleet in mind, an unending stream of coralskippers burst through the cloud of metal and coral debris. The bridges of the New Republic vessels were awash with the frantic communications of the squadrons of starfighters right in the thick of things.

"_Watch your six!"_

"_Three just took a missile!"_

"_Sithspit!"_

"_Someone get them off me!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_It's too late!"_

But coralskippers weren't the only overwhelming threat in the Yuuzhan Vong arsenal. Intact and powerful cruisers, battleships, and frigates, plowed pass the burnt out hulks of other capital ships. More Yuuzhan Vong, from every direction, tore apart the New Republic reinforcements with lethal efficiency. It took all anyone could do to survive as the void of space was lit up in what looked like a single, multi-colored sheet of energy.

**|-()-|II|-()-|**

While the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was drawn further into the conflict, they had no idea of the events unfolding thirty light-years away in the hyperspace route behind them. The narrow route that led to Ebaq and its moons was now occupied by another New Republic taskforce. This fleet was few in number and a majority of them were unarmed. Yet, as they began their mission, they would play a vital role in sealing the fate of Tsavong Lah and his forces.

Interdictor mines were laid out in the narrow route. These mines were modeled off of the Yuuzhan Vong dovin basal and designed to pull any ship traveling along the single route out of hyperspace. Conventional mines were laid around these interdictors, by the dozens, hundreds, thousands. Soon, the path into and out of the Ebaq system was sealed. Escape from the New Republic trap now impossible.

**|-()-|III|-()-|**

Anakin grimaced as the latest explosion caused his cockpit to fill with smoke. A well-aimed missile fired by one of the larger ships had exploded in the direct center of his flight. There was no avoiding it without veering into the layer of suppressing fire it had laid down. He waved his hand to clear the smoke, then checked his comlink. "Three Flight, check in."

_"The blast took out Ranman, Ten is gone!" _Chari, Barefoot Eleven said with anguish.

"Nine, are you still with us?"

_"Comm…ica…sys…d..mag…barely read…"_ Came the static-filled response of Qui, one of the two Bothan pilots in the squadron.

Another explosion nearby and Anakin saw a fighter from Vanguard and one from Twin Suns disappear in the lethal cloud. Anakin grimaced, they were being chewed up despite the arrival of the _Ralroost_'s task force. He wiped several beads of sweat away and adjusted his grip on the steering yoke. "Three Flight, form up. Barefoot Lead, my flight's fighters have been banged up a bit, we're breaking for the _Ralroost._"

_"Lead copies, Four and Six will join you,"_ the tension in Tahiri's voice was unmistakable, and Anakin felt her through the meld reach out and assist his condition. Satisfied that he was unharmed, she returned her full focus back to the fight.

_"Twelve, this is Twin Suns Lead. You mind taking a few of my fighters as well? Two, Nine and Eleven are badly damaged."_

"The more the merrier, Goddess," Anakin remarked. "Vanguard, want to add to our number?"

_"Much obliged. Seven and Ten will be joining your flight out."_

"I copy, all fighters who need a bit of a break, follow me out."

Anakin changed course abruptly, shaking a coralskipper that had been lining up for a shot. The coralskipper tried to correct and was promptly lit up by both Jaina and Tahiri's lasers. The two squadron leaders shot off in opposite directions, the rest of their squadrons close behind as they cleared a path.

Anakin aimed for the gap in the debris and laser-filled battlefield and pressed his fighter as hard as it could go. Joining him were the nine other badly damaged snub-fighters.

As they broke free of the main engagement, Anakin thumbed his comlink. "Twin Suns Two, take the lead, I'll bring up the rear."

_"Roger."_

Anakin settled himself at the rear of the outbound formation, carefully observing the sparking, flaming, and barely flying burn-out fighters trying to make it to safety. "Vanguard Seven, you're slowing down."

_"Plasma must have finally eaten into the engines," _the young-sounding pilot said, panic clear in his voice. _"I'm losing power to most of my systems."_

"Relax Seven," Anakin closed his eyes and began to push the fighter along its route, helping it to maintain its momentum.

_"Wha…how….huh?"_

_"The benefits of having a Jedi in the squad," _Twin Suns Two, Vale, said brightly, even as one of her S-foils snapped off and tumbled into space.

"Keep it together, Vale, I can only push one fighter at a time," Anakin sent.

_"Anakin! Three squadrons of coralskippers have broken off and are heading in your direction. We can't match their speed!" _Jaina yelled in warning both through the comm-system and through the battlemeld.

At the same time, a fleet-wide broadcast from the _Mon Adapyne_ flooded the other channels. _"All ships, this is General Farlander. All ships to alter course simultaneously on the following coordinates…"_

Anakin heard the coordinates with a sinking feeling. Their cover between where they were and where the _Ralroost_ was was now taking off in the opposite direction. Anakin signaled to Madurrin onboard the _Ralroost_ that assistance was needed, and received a calming affirmative in response. While Farlander's fleet began their run for the Solo-Slingshot around a modified interdictor missile, the _Ralroost_ and its supporting ships streamed closer to meet Anakin's damaged fighters half way.

"Damaged Vanguards, Twin Suns, and Barefoots. If you can still fly without flying apart, I'm going to need you to hang back here with me to buy the others some time. Everyone else, get to the _Ralroost_. Go!"

Anakin gave the damaged Vanguard fighter one final massive push with the Force and hoped it was enough to get the pilot to safety. While six of the nine fighters continued their retreat, Vale from Twin Suns, Zindra from Barefoot, and Vanguard Ten, reversed course to stay with him.

"Twin Suns Two?" Anakin said questioningly, seeing Vale's X-wing minus two S-foils.

"_I'm good to go, Barefoot Twelve. The damage was isolated to the pieces I'm missing now. Your sister ordered me back just to be safe."_

"If you're sure," Anakin glanced down at the sensors, then decided that he didn't need them. There was no mistaking the rising cloud of coralskippers. "This is going to be tight. Our main goal will be to fly around and not get vaped. If you can, try to get them to crash into each other. Leave any shooting to the rest of our squadrons."

_"Twelve, just so you know, flying isn't one of my strengths," _Vale said fearfully.

"Just stay on my wing and I'll keep you alive," Anakin said with determination. The last thing he wanted was to tell his sister that he had gotten her wingman killed. "Zindra, you and Vanguard Ten will pair up."

_"Understood_," Zindra replied. From the distance her fighter was at, Anakin could see jagged cracks all across her cockpit. The rear half of her fighter was also blackened and pitted from several explosions.

_"Copy,_" Vanguard Ten's fighter was missing a laser cannon and had a piece of coral lodged in its side just behind the pilot's chair.

The swarm of coralskippers entered firing range, and the space around them was instantly alight with flak and plasma bursts. "Break now!"

The four fighters veer sharply away from the oncoming wave of alien fighters, immediately drawing entire squadrons in their wake. Anakin pushed his fighter to its limits, alarms sounding as shields and other vital systems began to red-line. Staying at his wing the entire way, Vale's own X-wing strained to follow his movements.

_"Twelve, we've picked up two squadrons, but the third is continuing on towards the others."_

Anakin cursed and scanned the space around them. The _Ralroost_ was still too far away to provide covering fire, and Farlander's fleet had trouble of their own as it wedged itself between two of the Yuuzhan Vong battle groups. All of the other New Republic squadrons, from the Rogues to the Wild Knights and Kyp's Dozen, were in the thick of it with the other hundreds of coralskipper fielded by the Yuuzhan Vong. He then saw a solution. A _Republic-_class cruiser that had yet to join up with the rest of Farlander's fleet.

"_Far Thunder,_ this is Barefoot Twelve, before you slingshot yourself around, can you give us a hand?"

The captain's response was swift. _"Give us a sec, Twelve. We'll be right over."_

Anakin fired his last missile at the third squadron of coralskippers in hopes of buying the others that second the _Far Thunder_ needed. He detonated the warhead just before the void defenses of the fighters swallowed it, and the blast shook the rearmost of the coralskippers. At the same time, the coralskipper squadron pursuing him and Vale opened up with everything they had.

Anakin expanded his Force awareness to include Vale as they spiraled dizzyingly through the endless barrage of lethal energy.

_"I don't know how much longer I can keep up!" _Vale exclaimed.

"You're doing fine, Vale," Anakin tried to keep his voice calm and projected a soothing aura towards the other pilot despite the fact that they were a hairsbreadth away from being space debris. "You're doing fine. We just have to hold out a little bit longer."

The concentrated fire began to narrow, slowly trapping the two of them in an ever decreasing vortex of plasma and shrapnel. Anakin's fighter was rocked as he banked the two of them to the side. A magma missile exploded off their port side, peppering them with super-heated shrapnel. Despite his fighter receiving the brunt of the blast, Vale's fighter didn't take on any more damage, just as he had planned.

_"Far Thunder_, where are you!"

_"Present as requested."_ The New Republic light cruiser rolled in with guns blazing, parking itself between the other damaged fighters and the pursuing third squad of coralskippers. Several of the coralskippers couldn't turn up in time and plastered themselves against the _Far Thunder_'s hull. Meanwhile, the ship's laser and ion batteries laid down a sheet of destruction, giving Anakin, Vale, Zindra, and Vanguard Ten some much needed relief. _"You're clear to continue your retreat Twelve."_

"Thanks for saving our butts," Anakin said, allowing himself to take a deep breath and exhale.

_"Just returning the favor we owed you Solos at Obroa-Skai."_

Anakin chuckled. "Consider whatever debt you had cleared."

_"No problem, you Solos are handy to have around."_

The rest of Twin Suns, Barefoot, and Vanguard squadron arrived to help the _Far Thunder_ mop up the remaining coralskippers. While Anakin and the others continued their retreat to the _Ralroost, _a second New Republic task force dropped in to aid the beleaguered forces of Kre'fey and Farlander. Anakin allowed a small smile at the timid presence that entered the meld. Joining with his siblings, they sent a combined greeting.

_"Hi mom."_

**|-()-|IV|-()-|**

Alema paced back and forth like a caged beast as she watched the battle unfold from the Fleet Command's operations room. She hated not being there, not being able to fight or be able to do anything about it. Her hands curled into fists as reports of a Barefoot squadron loss was relayed through the channels. Her heart had raced painfully when the sensor grid had shown Anakin on the verge of being overwhelmed by the coralskippers, four blue dots being consumed by a swarm of red.

Vergere too was watching the battle unfold, but only with a detached interest. Her snout seemed to wrinkle as the Fosh Force-user regarded the others in the room. What she was thinking was anyone's guess. But after being cleared of any involvement at the Alpha Red base, the others had no reason to keep her from joining Alema in the room.

"This is the critical moment," Ackbar said in the background.

Alema tuned him out, sighing softly as the dots that represented Anakin and the other damaged fighters merged with the _Ralroost_. Her focus then returned to Tahiri, again relaxing when she saw the icon for Barefoot Leader still going strong. She could feel them in the Force, of course, but that didn't mean anything to Alema. Feelings were complicated, allowing one to sense something if they really wanted too. The Force could be manipulated, tricks both mental and emotional had claimed Jedi far greater than her.

While the Twi'lek Jedi continued to pace and study, Vergere's sharp eyes narrowed and a smile flickered across the Fosh's face. "You love them, do you not?"

Alema looked up sharply from the hologram she was studying. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vergere motioned to the projector. "Your eyes have been following only Anakin and Tahiri's progress though there are many others being displayed. Like the young Master Skywalker and the Jedi apprentices in this room, your concern for them mirrors their own."

"Is it wrong to care for another?" Alema said archly.

"There is a reason the Jedi of old forbade attachments," Vergere said. It was more as if she was regurgitating a fact than lecturing.

"Isn't that forbidden nature of attachment what doomed your order in the first place?" Alema said. "You can't _not_ hide away your feelings, keep it bundled up, and expect to remain sane."

"It is strange," Vergere continued. "You love Anakin Solo, yet you let another remain at his side."

"It is strange," Alema said mildly, regarding the Fosh with an even stare. "That you are even interested in the angst that comes with teenage relationships. I warned you earlier, didn't I, that your agenda shouldn't cross my own?"

Vergere inclined her head and conceded the point, "And so you have. But until this point I was unaware of where those two intersected."

"Now you do," Alema tone was glacial.

Vergere's eyes sparkled. "Now I do."

**|-()-|V|-()-|**

Anja Gallandro flew in a heavily modified A-wing, one of many in the fleet of the Smuggler's Alliance, alongside the command-ship of their ragtag fleet, the _Millennium Falcon. _Captain Han Solo, who adopted the rank for the purposes of the mission, led the _Errant Venture_ and the various ships of the Smuggler's Alliance into the blazing battle field with a purpose. Their hodgepodge mix of vessels had dropped out of hyperspace right beside one of the larger Yuuzhan Vong battle groups. Not exactly the safest place to be. Despite Han Solo's orders directing the fleet to a set of coordinates to help the other New Republic task forces, the nearby Yuuzhan Vong battle group was already turning to engage.

"Great," Anja muttered to herself, finally feeling some amount of apprehension as she took in the sheer size of the incoming enemy forces. She didn't think it was possible to blot out an entire section of space like the Yuuzhan Vong were doing, but there it was in front of her; a literal wall of organic vessels bearing down on them.

_"This is Captain Solo. We can't hope to match the enemy with numbers or firepower, so we'll have to make use of speed, flexibility, and-tactical brilliance."_

Anja winced at the last part. Tactical brilliance and Han Solo didn't exactly go well together. She knew the man well, and knew he normally got by with sheer dumb luck and a ton of improvisation. Their arrival had drawn in the attention of a yet to be committed battle group, meaning that their mismatched ships and fighters had to deal with this new threat all by themselves. On the bright side, the New Republic forces wouldn't be bothered by this particular group of Vong. On the down side, the Smuggler's Alliance wasn't exactly designed to wage a fleet-to-fleet battle. Anja took another look at the approaching fleet before ensuring that her modified fighter was ready for combat.

The RZ-1 A-wing interceptor had been stripped down and had parts moved all over the place. Its guns were now located on the underbelly of the craft, towards the nose. The fighter's signature twin stabilizing fins above and below the engines had been removed completely. The fighter's jamming relay had been removed, since it was useless against Yuuzhan Vong anyways, and the sensor arrays had been moved back into its place. This meant that the blocky M-shaped nose-cone had been completely eliminated from the fighter, and that the tips of the bottom two laser cannons stuck out from beneath the wedge-shaped nose. It was as if the previous owner had been trying to create the galaxy's fastest, sleekest, racing fighter. Only, the owner forgot to add better inertial dampeners to compensate for the added speed. She had all the speed of a TIE Interceptor, maybe even a coralskipper, and none of the firepower or stability.

But that didn't matter to Anja.

Swallowing, she glanced at the distant swarms of New Republic fighters mingling with the numerically superior coralskippers. Somewhere in that melee were her friends.

"Contraband squadron up and running," Anja reported as similarly modified snubfighters settled in around her. "Let's burn Vong and then save some Jedi butt."

**|-()-|VI|-()-|**

Anakin felt the _Ralroost_ shake from another hit, but his mind was elsewhere. No longer having to worry about an enemy fighter dropping in behind him, he had taken on a new role in the meld. While Jedi like Madurrin maintained the more tactical aspect of the meld, Anakin was attempting something new. He was seated on the deck of the bridge—Admiral Kre'fey in the background screaming for the New Republic fleet to hammer the Yuuzhan Vong with everything they had—with the lambent crystal in his lap.

He so far had never had any luck combining his Vongsense with anything Force related. It was as if one required him to open his eyes while the other needed him to close them. He just couldn't do both at the same time.

Or could he?

Was it possible to 'wink,' keeping one eye open and the other closed? Countless attempts to wink before were unsuccessful. At most, he couldn't sense anything through _both_ the Force and Vongsense as they canceled each other out. At worst, he succeed in giving himself a throbbing headache and bloody nose. Yet, with the odds stacked against them, and more Vong in one place than ever, Anakin supposed now was a good time to try again. In all his other attempts, there had only been the Freed Ones onboard the ships to sense. Perhaps with a greater Yuuzhan Vong presence, and the presence of the other Jedi in the meld, it would work.

It was a harmless gamble, if it didn't work, they really weren't any worse than they started off. But if it did work, the Jedi in the meld would soon see the Yuuzhan Vong as he was able to, albeit only temporarily. He only hoped they weren't too startled by this new revelation.

Despite the screaming of Admiral Kre'fey and the shaking of the ship, Anakin tuned it all out and delved deep into the Jedi meld. He anchored a part of his mind with the senses of the other Jedi. Everything they saw, he saw. Everything they felt—every cut, every drop of sweat, every aching limb—he felt. The tangy copper taste of blood, of a smoke filled cockpit. The situational awareness of the other Jedi. He sensed the curiosity of Madurrin and the others who had enough time to wonder what he was doing. Anakin gave them an equivalent of a wave, then returned to his task. He felt, saw, smelled, and tasted it all. Their thoughts were one.

Through it all, however, he allowed some part of his mind to retreat back to his body. He could feel the cold deck plating beneath him, hear the commotion in the background. He was both in the minds of the others and seated serenely aboard the _Ralroost_. Seated with his lambent lightsaber in his lap.

Breaking his concentration into two was a lot harder than Anakin thought it was. Already, he could feel the throbbing in his mind caused by his attempt. Yet, because he was in the meld, that throbbing was bled away. The Force remained present in the other Jedi, keeping Anakin's mind Force-aware. While the meld anchored him in the Force, Anakin then proceeded to link up with his lambent.

His connection with the Force threatened to drop out as the universe of the Yuuzhan Vong was opened up to him. But, like an image in the corner of one's eyes, it remained. A small smile formed on Anakin's lips at the briefest of successes. Just maintaining a link to the Force while connecting to his lambent was further than he had ever gotten before. He quickly focused on the Yuuzhan Vong, the alien warmth that their presences created in his Vongsense. There was more than enough Yuuzhan Vong in the immediate area that he didn't have to try to focus on any one location. That alone allowed him to maintain his Vongsense on the broadest of levels. It was a new feeling. On one hand, they were nothing more than abscesses in the Force, blots of wrongness. On the other, however, his Vongsense was overlaying a sense of rightness, of being, over these voids in the Force. The movements of their ships, of their warriors and pilots, where they were once indiscernible outside what one could recognize visually, could now be tracked in the Force.

Success.

_Gift for you all_. Anakin thought, his satisfaction and delight rippling through the meld. Where he had been using the senses of the others to anchor himself, he now projected his own perceptions through the meld. And the effects were instantaneous.

**|-()-|VII|-()-|**

Jaina let out a gasp as her brother's understanding of the battlefield flooded her mind. In an instant, she could predict where the coralskipper in front of her was going to go before it even started in that direction. She could see where the voids it was going to throw up would appear before they even appeared. Both the mind of the pilot and the coralskipper were still unknowns, but she could still sense their intentions. Shaking her head in disbelief, she fired off her lasers towards an area of unoccupied space. And as if she was seeing a vid for a second time, the coralskipper inadvertently banked right into the lasers. The destructive beams of energy were timed just right and slipped by the void defenses, turning the alien fighter into a burning hulk.

A niggling warning from Lowbacca, and Jaina quickly thumbed her comlink. Without seeing the coralskippers, she was somehow aware of their approaching presences. "Three, watch it! Fighters coming around on your tail!"

_"I don't see any…wait! I see them now. Thanks leader!"_

She, Jacen, Lowbacca, and Tesar began mowing down coralskippers with impunity. Being able to sense the Yuuzhan Vong, albeit in a limited fashion, was a great improvement over before. From the relief and grim satisfaction echoing through the meld, it was clear that the other Jedi were enjoying their new found perceptions as well.

_Can't hold it for much longer._ Anakin's thoughts were suddenly projected through the meld.

Jaina had an image of her brother seated in the bridge of the _Ralroost_, but with a trickle of blood running from his nose. She cursed and took her frustrations out on another coralskipper. Even outside of his fighter he still somehow found a way to get himself hurt.

From the indignant and disbelieving anger coming from Tahiri, it was clear Anakin was going to be in for a world of trouble once the battle was over.

_Hold it as long as you can. _Jaina sent back. _We'll do our best in the time you can give us._

And as the second ticked by, the Jedi pilots all across the battle field did indeed put the time to good use. Madurrin used her tactical abilities in the meld to coordinate the destruction of several Yuuzhan Vong cruisers, while Kyp's Dozen and the Barabels of Wild Knight gleefully hunted down any Yuuzhan Vong in their path.

_"Lead, I'm going to try and help prolong Anakin's work, cover me_," Jacen's voice came over the comm.

"Roger that," Jaina quickly ordered the rest of the squadron around his fighter as Jacen's presence in the meld become more pronounced. She may not have be able to sense the Vong like her brothers, but she could most definitely help to kill them. She was a sword after all, leave all the touchy-feely business to the heart and mind of the Jedi.

For the next few minutes, the Jedi and the forces they led operated with eerie efficiency against the Yuuzhan Vong. Their enhanced perceptions came at the perfect time, enabling entire elements of the New Republic fleet to turn the tide in several places along the battle field. To the Yuuzhan Vong, it looked as if their enemies were suddenly being coordinated by a yammosk. Every change their own yammosk made to their positions, every move, and every strategy they had, were countered before they were even implemented. During those few minutes, the casualty rates favored the New Republic by a drastic ratio of nearly twenty to one.

Though Jacen's presence boosted the meld's fading perceptions of the Vong, it was clear that Anakin had reached his limit. And as he pulled out of the meld, with it went the joint awareness of both the Force and Vongsense. Still, the damage to the Yuuzhan Vong had been done, and several elements of their main battle groups were already pulling back.

Not that it mattered.

A new, blazing Force-presence entered the meld, Luke Skywalker had joined the battle. His presence was coupled by the arrival Waxarn Kel and the all-Jedi squadron, Death Knights. Behind _them_ were several dozen additional capital ships, the rest of the New Republic forces; still fresh and ready for battle. At the same time, what the Yuuzhan Vong thought were navigational beacons, began broadcasting their subversive message. The trap was now sprung and the fate of the fleet of Tsavong Lah was sealed.

**|-()-|VIII|-()-|**

Tsavong Lah was furious. He was apocalyptic. And all of his rage was directed towards a certain Executor; _may Nom Anor's be flayed alive and trampled by rakamats_. His rage hadn't been helped any by the several dozen dead individuals that now littered the bridge of his ship. A band of Shamed Ones and lower ranking warriors had tried to seize the bridge by force, had killed most of its crew and warriors on guard. The traitors had all been slaughtered without mercy, but the damage had been done. Control nodules and villip clusters were dead, as were the officers who manned them. A secondary command unit was already settling in, but the attack had also destroyed a majority of the cognition hoods. Even the blazebug niche had fallen victim to a blastbug, leaving their ship blind to the engagement going on around them.

The blazebug's last image, though, had burned itself into Tsavong Lah's mind. It showed a system completely filled with double-images, indicating that there were more enemy ships around them than blazebugs in the niche. His forces were outnumbered, out of position, and if the assault on the bridge was anything to go by, falling victim to the treacherous actions of the Shamed Ones and their heretic allies. Of all the things Nom Anor and the priestly caste had to be right about, the danger presented by the rebel Shamed Ones was not something Tsavong Lah was currently appreciative of.

All of the battle groups save his own, that of Yun-Yuuzhan, were currently occupied. The Battle Group of Yun-Yammka was being churned apart by the initial enemy squadron, Yun-Q'aah was bogged down by the surprising agile irregular force, and the Yun-Harla and Yun-Txiin battle groups were fully engaged with the new arrivals and the first of the initial reinforcing fleets the infidels had brought in.

With certain death at hand, there was really only one option left. If he took his own battle group into battle to aid the Battle Group of Yun-Harla and Yun-Txiin and defeated the enemy forces there, they had a narrow chance at forcing a victory. Vigorously stomping on the skull of one of the traitor warriors, Tsavong Lah barked out the order and his forces screamed into battle.

**|-()-|IX|-()-|**

As far as things went, the Twin Suns, Barefoots, and Vanguards were in relatively good shape. Anakin's introduction of his Vongsense into the battlemeld couldn't have come at a better time. Just when things were looking grim, the ability to sense the Vong's movements had enabled the Force sensitive pilots to get their squadmates out of the jam.

Though Twin Suns was down to eight starfighters, only one pilot had actually been killed, the rest had made it to safety. Lowbacca's fighter was intact and unscathed, and both Tesar's and Jaina only had a light amount of damage. The others were in a similar state, thanks to the extra cover provided by the Barefoots and Vanguards. The Twin Suns had expended all of their bombs and missiles, but at the same time were in prime fighting condition. They were also reinforced by the remaining Barefoots and Vanguards who were likewise in fighting shape.

Which was rather pointless at the moment because they had run out of targets. The larger battle had passed them by, and the fighter-to-fighter dogfights was over in their area. The only fighters near them were friendlies. The only coralskippers by them were either in pieces or no longer flying under their own power.

Through the meld, Jaina could still feel others in combat, their concentration firmly entrenched in the life-or-death situation in front of them.

_"I know what you're thinking Jaina," _her twin warned her over a private channel. _"Our fighters may be in one piece, but we're out of missiles and suffering fatigue. Not all of our squadmates can use the Force to refresh themselves."_

The meld was in agreement with Jacen. And Jaina was about to argue when her other brother spoke up. _"It's time to let the others be the hero this time, Jaya. Get to cover."_

Hearing words her own words repeated back to her, Jaina let out a resigned sigh and relented. "Ebaq Nine Control. This is Twin Suns Leader, request permission to withdraw."

"_Permission granted, Twin Suns Lead. Good job out there"_

Jaina leaned back into her chair, finally relaxing her grip on the steering column. "Barefoots, Vanguard thanks for the assist."

_"Good luck," _Jagged sent, his Clawcraft settling beside her snubfighter.

_"It was fun flying with you," _Tahiri said, sounding tired but positive. _"We'll see you to the door."_

Just as weary as the young blond, but similarly optimistic, Jaina smiled faintly and turned her craft towards safety.

But the safety of Ebaq Nine wouldn't last.

**|-()-|X|-()-|**

Tsavong Lah knew that his fleet was going down in flames. That his plan for a narrow victory had failed. With victory out of the question, he wracked his mind for some idea. And then it struck him. If he was going down, he would take the pride and joy of the New Republic and _Jeedai_ with him. A sacrifice to bring with him to the gods.

"Alter course at once for Ebaq Nine!" He commanded. "Order all ships to head for the moon at maximum acceleration!"

At once, every Yuuzhan Vong ship broke their engagement and altered course at full speed. Several were destroyed in the process, but the sheer number of ships heading towards the moon was too much for the surprised New Republic force to counter.

Tsavong Lah gripped the hand-rests of his throne grimly. He would die today, but so would Jaina Solo and the _Jeedai._ At least he would die making a name worthy of a servant for Yun-Yuuzhan and Yun-Yammka.

**|-()-|XI|-()-|**

_"This is Solo. It's up to us to hold the Vong until our people can catch up and finish them off. Everyone pick your targets carefully—this will __**not**__ be fun." _Anja winced at the announcement from Han Solo, but at the same time understood the necessity.

Only two half-strength squadrons were between Twin Suns and the Yuuzhan Vong onslaught. The Smuggler's Alliance fleet was the nearest fleet that had the slimmest chance of running interference. As Anja guided her A-wing towards a patch of coralskippers, a flare of pain shot through her spine. It wasn't the worst she had felt, so she gritted her teeth to endure it. She couldn't afford the numbing relief brought by her implant and she definitely wasn't going to let the Vong reach Jacen and Jaina.

**|-()-|XII|-()-|**

Tahiri grimaced as the Yuuzhan Vong broke their standard tactics for an all-out rush towards her and Jagged's squadron. Or what was left of them. Barefoots had two pilots dead, and four out of commission. The Vanguards were a reverse of that, with four dead and two out of commission. Twelve fighters against the horde of Yuuzhan Vong was not good odds.

_"Vanguards and Barefoots, you have permission to dock in the secondary hangar," _Ebaq 9 Control said urgently. _"Orders from General Farlander, you are to join Twin Suns groundside."_

Glancing at the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, Tahiri nodded and swallowed, trying to wet her dry mouth. "Barefoot Leader copies, thanks for the shelter."

**|-()-|XIII|-()-|**

"Your brother, sister, and girlfriend are all on Ebaq Nine and you're not rushing to their rescue?" Zekk said from beside Anakin.

"What can I do in one fighter?" Anakin shot back, curling his fists in frustration as he watched the mass of Yuuzhan Vong ships outrun the New Republic vessels. "And introducing Vongsense into the meld again is pointless because the Yuuzhan Vong are so far ahead."

The Smuggler's Alliance fleet was steadily sending one ship after another away from the engagement, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"The Anakin I knew would be coming up with some type of plan instead of panicking," Zekk pointed out, though he too looked grim.

"The Anakin you knew learned that rushing off will only get himself or others killed," Anakin retorted. "Nothing I come up with will get us to Ebaq Nine in time."

Zekk gripped one of the railings on the bridge and clenched his jaw. "So Jaina and the others are on their own then?"

Anakin felt an acid-like burning sensation in his gut as he nodded. He hated feeling so helpless. The last time he felt the way he did was back on Myrkr. If history decided to repeat itself...Anakin ended that thought and reached out for Jaina, Jacen, and Tahiri. He did his best to reinforce their bravery and strength through the Force, but it was the only thing he could do. He was just too far away and there was too little time.

Little did he know that the cogs he and Tahiri had set in motion were finally began to turn in earnest.

**|-()-|XIV|-()-|**

Tsavong Lah howled in triumph as the Battle Group of Yun-Yuuzhan, completely unmolested, drew near to Ebaq 9. His maneuver had caught the New Republic completely by surprise. While the rest of his fleet held off the New Republic force from their new position, his own battle group would have the honor of slaying many Jedi.

"Open fire on the shields!" He commanded, directing an additional two vessels to ram themselves into the command center of the base. When the first few ships failed to bring down the energy shield, he simply ordered more to immolate themselves.

"Warmaster, the Battle Group of Yun-Txiin and that of Yun-Harla have been destroyed to the point of ineffectiveness!" One of the new villip operators called out. "The Battle Group of Yun-Yammka is no more, and the Battle Group of Yun-Q'aah is taking heavy losses."

Without the blazebug niche, Tsavong Lah had been unaware of just _how_ bad things had gotten. With a snarl, he stalked over to the villip cluster. "Attention all other battle groups! Once our troops are down on Ebaq, you are commanded to withdraw into…"

An explosion rocked their ship and hurled Tsavong Lah off his feet. Had the infidels caught up with them already?

"Warmaster! Several ships of Battle Group Yun-Yuuzhan have opened fire on us! We are taking significant damage!"

"What?" Tsavong Lah's bellow was full of rage.

"The first volley took our primary dovin basal off guard. It was destroyed in the attack," another officer said.

Tsavong Lah cursed. "Prepare the oggzil."

The oggzil, which when bound to a villip, allowed the villip to broadcast on New Republic frequencies, was handed over to the Warmaster. "This is Warmaster Tsavong Lah. You are too late to stop the death of the _Jeedai_ on Ebaq Nine. There will be a reward for every head brought back. Those who wish to join the hunt are more than welcome."

He ended the communication and shoved the oggzil back into his subordinate's hands. He had fifty thousand warriors in the troopships under his command. Or should have fifty thousand.

"Great One! The traitors are targeting our troop ships! The rest of the fleet is trying to target the traitors but several yaret-kor on different ships are also firing on friendly vessels."

Tsavong Lah growled dangerously. "Order _all_ troopships to land and have the rest of the fleet flee. We will kill _Jeedai_ today. And if the gods allow it, we will return and slaughter the traitors and hand their skins to Shimrra himself."

"Yes, Warmaster," the subaltern clasped his hand over his chest and moved to give the order.

"And what of the other Battle Groups? Are they away yet?"

The officer he addressed didn't seem eager to respond. "Warmaster. The order to retreat was given too late. Only several ships survived from the Battle Group of Yun-Harla, but they are working in concert with the infidels. Half of what was left of the Battle Group of Yun-Txiin managed to jump to hyperspace…"

"But?" Tsavong prompted, his teeth grinding as their ship was rocked again by treacherous fire.

"Before they were all destroyed, they reported mines. Nothing is left of them either."

"And the Battle Group of Yun-Q'aah?" Tsavong said, now dreading the answer.

"Traitors in that battle group delayed their jump just long enough for the New Republic fleet to overwhelm them. Any ships left are in the infidel's hands."

Tsavong Lah bit down on his tongue, the coppery taste of his blood mingling with the bitter taste of absolute failure. It had taken months of troop movements and training to return the fleet to its full compliment. Yet in a single battle, it had been wiped out. The only survivors would be that of his own battle group, a mere sliver of a fraction of the forces he had brought with him. Even then, the heretics and traitors were shooting the battle group apart.

"Status of the troopships?"

Again the officer looked nauseated at the news he had to report. "Only a third made it down to the surface, Warmaster. When they started their movements, the traitors focused their fire on them, even sacrificing themselves to destroy the troopships. Reports on the ground suggest that anti-personnel mines are slaughtering those that enter the facility."

"We have a confirmation that the shields have been brought down," a subaltern reported, sounding relieved to have something positive to say.

Tsavong Lah nodded at the news and gripped his own amphistaff. "Very well. I will lead the warriors from our ship down. Hold this position for as long as you can, then retreat."

"Yes, Warmaster."

Tsavong Lah walked out of the bridge of what had been his command ship for over a quarter of a century, knowing full well that it would be the last time he would ever see it.

**|-()-|XV|-()-|**

Tahiri's breathing was harsh and ragged as the howls of the voxyn grew nearer. Her anxiety was only increased by the sped up heart-rates of Jaina, Jacen, Lowbacca, and Tesar in front of her. The non-Force sensitive pilots were all gathered behind them, gazing apprehensively at the thick blast door that was supposed to protect all of them from the approaching Yuuzhan Vong force.

All were wearing vacuum-sealed suits, knowing that the only thing protecting them from the coldness of space was a few meters of rock. Tahiri hated the suits because they were so confining, especially at her feet. As someone who hated shoes, the heavy metallic boots were probably the worst possible footwear she could have. Then again, it was better than freezing her toes off.

"The Yuuzhan Vong are getting clozer," Tesar hissed.

"Remind me to tell high command how much I hate their battle plan," Jaina agreed.

"Tunnels, why are we always getting chased through tunnels?" Tahiri muttered, echoes of Myrkr reverberating through the meld.

"[How many Vong do you think are chasing us this time? Several hundred?]"

"Several thousand is more like it," Tahiri answered Lowbacca, using her Vongsense. "Plus about a dozen or so voxyn."

"Great," Jaina grumbled. "Scratch my previous reminder. Instead, remind me to leave a holo for high command scolding them for thinking up a battle plan that got us killed."

"The voxyn the Yuuzhan Vong have with them probably won't survive another couple of days, they're very sick," Jacen said, his eyes closed in concentration.

"You do know that you're making us other Jedi look bad by sitting calm and collected like that, right?" Tahiri said faintly.

Jacen's eyes suddenly flew open. "Get away from the walls! They're coming around the door."

The pilots and the other Jedi quickly moved deeper down the mine shaft. During their retreat, all they heard was silence. Then, the unmistakable sound of a wall collapsing clambered loudly through the darkness, soon followed by the guttural yells of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Tahiri blinked several times. "Warmaster Tsavong Lah is with them."

Jaina stared at the blond in the darkness of the cave. "Are you certain?"

Tahiri listened to the orders being barked, then nodded. "Dead certain."

"[Not exactly the best choice of words]." Lowbacca growled mournfully.

"Nowz the time to uze the mines, correct?" Tesar said, sharp eyes gazing in the direction of the commotion.

"A few of them," Jaina nodded. "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and one of them will take out the Warmaster."

**|-()-|XVI|-()-|**

As the warriors worked at the top of the mine shaft, allowing their lumbering, rock-eating grutchyna to dig, they were unaware of the new disaster about to befall them.

"Warmaster!" A subaltern called out in panic, scrambling and pushing his way through the ranks of the warriors, waving a oggzil in the air. "Warmaster!"

"What is it?"

"The traitors are destroyed…" The subaltern took a deep breath as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs in the nearly non-existent atmosphere of the moon. "The traitors are destroyed but they left a gap in our lines. A single infidel fighter has broken through!"

"It is a single fighter, shoot it down."

"It is too fast and the ships are out of position," the subaltern wailed. "It's heading straight for here!"

**|-()-|XVII|-()-|**

Anja Gallandro was nearly comatose by the blinding pain wracking her body. All of her nerve endings were firing off at once as she struggled to keep her ship on course. She had seen the hole in the enemy formation and shot through it at a speed only her modified A-wing could make. Plasma flashes lit up the space all around her, but she was long past caring. The moon grew closer and she could make out the individual troopships that had landed.

Somewhere on that dead piece of space rock were most of her friends; surrounded and outnumbered by Vong. Her engines began to redline as she pushed them even further pass their safe levels. She had lost much over the course of her young life and wasn't ready to lose friends who were even younger than her. People who taught her the true meaning of what it meant to have friends. Friends who had helped her gain a fresh start and hadn't held any grudges despite her betrayal of them.

The alarms in the cockpit blared. Her fighter began vibrating as it threatened to fly apart. Her engines whined as her rate of speed pushed them beyond their limits.

_"Good luck, Ms. Gallandro."_ Lando's solemn voice came over the comm.

"You know me, boss," Anja gritted out, tears streaming down her face as she struggled with the all-encompassing pain. "Always did like to gamble."

_"A woman after my own heart."_

"You have Tendra for that."

_"And who do you have young lady?"_

"You," Anja choked out with a delirious laugh. "Lilmit. Jaina. Jacen." With every name, the moon grew nearer. "Lowie. Tenel Ka. Zekk."

Her course was locked in. Nothing could stop her now. She finally gave in to the pain and a spasming hand reached up and tapped her implant. Soothing relief flooded her system and her eyes fluttered close. Before she lost control of her ability to speak or move, she smiled. Silently, counting her breaths, the faces of her friends and the brightest moments of her life flickering through her mind.

Inhale, exhale.

She had had a good life. Her adventures with Jaina, Jacen, Zekk, and the others, were treasures she would never trade for anything.

Her chest rose and fell once more.

Her reconciliation with Han Solo and the Jedi had become the catalyst for her new outlook on life.

A third breath. Coming under Lando's employ.

Breath number four, it was shorter and quicker than the last. The adventures she then had with Lilmit.

Number five. Realizing that she had true friends for the first time. A family.

Happy tears streamed down her cheeks at that.

Six…

The many ships tracking Anja's path watched as a geyser of flame shot up and away from the moon's surface. Immediately following the blast, tens of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong were either sucked up into the vacuum of space or suffocated in the breach her fighter had created. Within twenty seconds, the thousands of Yuuzhan Vong on Ebaq Nine had passed out. Within minutes, they were all dead.

**|-()-|XVIII|-()-|**

Jaina and the others heard nothing after the initial reverberations echoed down the mineshaft. They had been well on their way to fortifying a defensive position for one last stand when they detected the sudden depressurization. The absolute silence, stillness, was unnerving.

"What just happened?" Jaina managed.

Jacen shook his head, his own eyes wide. "The Yuuzhan Vong, they're all gone."

"Gone?"

Jacen met her eyes seriously. "Dead."

"[How?]" Lowbacca warbled.

In answer to his question, the image of an A-wing flashing through the stars and ramming the topmost part of the mine-shaft appeared in their minds. The understanding that someone had sacrificed themselves for all of them didn't sit well.

_Who was it, Little Brother?_ Jaina asked fearfully.

_Anja. _

The single word caused Jaina to double over as if she had been punched. _No!_

Jacen bowed his head in silent grief. A sorrowful cry was emitted by Lowbacca and their sorrow rippled through the Force meld.

"What is it?" whispered one of the other pilots.

Tahiri closed her eyes and reached out to Anakin, comforting herself with his presence. "A good friend of ours gave her life to breach the mineshaft. She's the reason why we're all still alive."

"Oh," the pilot said. "What was her name? Your friend?"

"Her name is Anja. Anja Gallandro," Jacen answered in a low, thick voice. "Probably one of the bravest friends we've ever had."

"Anja," the pilot nodded, and the name was echoed by the others. "We won't forget that name. Ever."

Jaina managed a tearful smile. "Neither will we."

**|-()-|XIX|-()-|**

Not all the Yuuzhan Vong had died. Just most. Rising out of the piles of dead were several imposing and heavily scarred forms. All were wearing their ooglith cloakers and gnullith to fend off both the cold and vacuum of space. They had already been wearing the life-saving creatures before the A-wing had hit. As part of the Blessed of Yun-Yammka, they were prepared for anything. The blast created by the infidel fighter had rocked the facility, and their dead or dying comrades had fallen on top of them.

They emerged from the mountain of dead, like vengeful wraiths in the cold darkness of space; ready for what they had come to Ebaq 9 to do, to hunt and kill _Jeedai._

Standing in the center of their formation was another scarred warrior, the Warmaster Tsavong Lah himself. A couple of subalterns had given their lives to place the gnullith and cloaker on him, and he too had the fortune to survive the blast.

Now, the last five living Yuuzhan Vong on Ebaq 9 readied their arsenal of weapons, picking up supplies from the dead. Amphistaffs were all dead, but frozen in useful positions. It did not really matter anyways as the bodies of the Blessed of Yun-Yammka were literally weapons anyways. Once they had assessed their supplies and found themselves in readiness, they nodded grimly and resettled themselves amongst the dead.

There they would wait for the _Jeedai_ to rise back up from the mine shaft. Rise up and into their doom.

**|-()-|XX|-()-|**

The loadlifters ground to a halt. Tired, yet elated, the Jedi and non-Jedi pilots stumbled out. It was only a split second, but in that instant, three of the pilots with them had been impaled by thrown amphistaffs. Lowbacca also suffered a suit breach and a serious wound when an amphistaff ripped into his shoulder and pinned him against the loadlifter. Another wave of amphistaffs flew towards the startled party, but both Jacen and Tahiri had picked up on it and pulled in two large slabs of fallen rock. The second wave of amphistaffs thudded against the rock, and then a third. In that time, the group formed a protective rank around the impaled pilots, frantically trying to keep them alive.

"How many?" Jaina asked through their helmet's radio set, immobilized by globs of rapidly hardening blorash jelly.

"Four, no five," Jacen said, peering through the slight gap between the rocks he and Tahiri had brought in as shields. "It looks like Tsavong Lah is still one of the living."

"The rest are _Khattazz'Yammka," _Tahiri said grimly, feeling more constricted than ever in her vac suit.

_"Supervong?"_ Jaina clarified, pulling out her lightsaber.

_"Supervong," _Tahiri nodded, doing the same. It was a pity and a blessing that she had left her amphistaff in Shaeri's care. Had she brought it with her, it would have frozen, just like all the others, in the breach of the mine shaft. But at the same time, she had grown used to having it when she fought.

"Of courz they would be the onez who survived," Tesar hissed, trying to stem the flow of oxygen from Lowbacca's suit. "You will have to hold off the Vong. This one must patch up Lowie. He'z losing air."

Jaina glanced over her shoulder worried as Lowbacca weakly growled in reassurance. _"[I'll be fine, concentrate on the supervong.]" _

The bombardment of amphistaffs ended, and two of the surviving Yuuzhan Vong burst through the rock barricades with guttural shouts. The sounds were barely audible in the near vacuum-atmosphere they were in, but the intent was clear enough.

Immediately both Tahiri and Jacen engaged the warriors, their lightsabers flashing against meter-long blades emerging. The other warriors charged as well, and the surviving New Republic pilots fired a storm of blaster bolts. Yet the Yuuzhan Vong continued to come. Tahiri and Jacen were forced to pick up a second opponent to defend the others, too busy trying to stay alive to worry about the last Yuuzhan Vong survivor.

**|-()-|XXI|-()-|**

Tsavong Lah was among the warriors trying to flank Jacen, wanting to at least kill one of the heretical twins. He nimbly danced out of the way of the storm of red energy and lunged at Jacen's back with a frozen amphistaff. Another piece of rock flew through the air and hit the amphistaff head on, shattering it.

Tsavong Lah calmly looked in the direction of the other _Jeedai_ and saw the other twin glaring at him, slowly shaking her head in the protective suit she was wearing. Tsavong Lah picked up a fallen amphistaff and began to confidently approach the immobilized Jedi. She could be first then if she was so eager for death.

"Warmaster!"

Tsavong Lah spun back around and barely stopped a jagged blue beam of energy from slicing his own head off. The smaller female Jedi, to the Warmaster's rage, assumed a Yuuzhan Vong fighting stance, treating her lightsaber like a straightened amphistaff. Her grip on the hilt slid from bottom to top so it looked as if the beam of energy was coming straight from her hand. While her knees were slightly bent as she swayed back and forth with her lightsaber, like a lumen reed in the wind.

Behind her, one of the surviving _Khattazz'Yammka_ had joined his dead brethren on the ground. The other had been engaged by Jacen Solo, so that the Jedi now held off three of Yun-Yammka's elite with the aid of blaster fire from the other pilots.

It was just Tsavong Lah and this smaller _Jeedai _who dared to mock the fighting styles of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Tsavong Lah lunged forward with his amphistaff. The _Jeedai_ swayed out of the way and her lightsaber arched upwards in a crescent, narrowly missing the side of his head. The Warmaster batted it aside and tried to body-check the ill-balanced _Jeedai_. Yet, despite the fact that she was in an ungainly vac suit, the _Jeedai_ gracefully pirouetted around him. Tsavong's Lah lashed out with his amphistaff, the motion a blur to most, but it sailed through air. Instead, he felt an upwards impact just below one of his knees. When coupled with the light gravity of the moon, Tsavong Lah was sent floating up and backwards.

The Warmaster slashed at the blue blade that sliced upwards to meet him. When he reached the ceiling, he pushed off and propelled himself back down to the ground. The _Jeedai _was waiting for him, pouncing like a voxyn on its prey. He fended off her series of odd-angled blows, many of which cut into the rock wall behind him. When he had had enough of her foolishness, her mocking of a Yuuzhan Vong fighting style, he vigorously slammed aside her next attack and went on the offensive.

It was as if the _Jeedai_ expected it. She instead took a step back and reached out with one hand, as if trying to grab something in the air. A loud cracking sound snapped through the thin atmosphere, and Tsavong Lah whirled behind him in alarm. The entire wall of rock was giving away, with massive boulders and debris bouncing both downwards and back out into space. He backed away quickly lest he be crushed by the falling debris.

A motion out of the corner of his eye, and Tsavong Lah whirled back around only to find himself face to face with Jaina Solo and her purple blade. The blorash jelly had obviously succumbed to the coldness of space, freeing the second of the two twins.

"Surprise, Warmaster," Jaina said mockingly.

Tsavong Lah's lips curled distastefully. Then a blinding pain erupted through his mid-section. Looking down, he saw the tip of a blue saber emerging from his chest just above his collar bone. He weakly looked over his shoulder and saw the blond _Jeedai_ behind him. She was facing away from him, bent on one knee, with her saber thrust behind her. Behind her and into the small of his back at an upwards angle, burning apart his internal organs and bypassing his vonduun crab armor completely.

Jaina gave him a single nod of satisfaction, before her own saber broke the lock with his amphistaff, whirled around, and removed his head.

**|-()-|XXII|-()-|**

While Tahiri, and then Jaina, occupied the Warmaster, Jacen was in for the fight of his life. He supposed he should be thankful to Tahiri for dispatching at least one of the warriors before leaving to engage Tsavong, but he was still left with three. At first it seemed like they would overwhelm him with sheer power alone. But then Jacen remembered the feeling in the meld, of being able to sense the intentions of the Yuuzhan Vong and their ships. He tapped into his Vongsense, all the while trying to both avoid being impaled but keep the attention of the three warriors so the others would have time to do something.

With Vongsense and the relative lack of distance between them, Jacen could easily see the Yuuzhan Vong, feel their presence. He tried to recall what it felt like to sense their intentions, to see them move before they actually moved. But, despite clearly remembering what the sensations in the meld had felt like, he couldn't make that jump. The Yuuzhan Vong and their intentions still remained outside of his ability to sense. Still remained a presence that simply just was. He could follow their movements, see them with his eyes and Vongsense, yet he couldn't recreate the unique sense Anakin had introduced into the meld.

Jacen frowned. How was that possible? In terms of Force potential, he had more than Anakin after absorbing the nexus of the Jedi temple, so Force strength wasn't the answer. Both of them used Vongsense, albeit with different philosophies. Was it their philosophies that allowed Anakin to sense the Vong in ways he couldn't? It didn't seem to make sense. How could a difference in opinion lead to such a drastic difference in one's ability to use the Force, to use Vongsense?

An amphistaff narrowly sliced into his vac-suit and Jacen returned his full attention to the battle. The blaster fire from the pilots had finally felled another warrior. Jacen banished his thoughts for another time and focused on the remaining two warriors. Abandoning any further attempt to read their intentions with Vongsense, he concentrated solely on what he _could_ see and sense.

He was just getting into a new rhythm, no longer losing ground to their attacks, when a purple blade emerged from the throat of one warrior and a blue blade emerged from the throat of the other. Both warriors flopped to the ground, and silence fell once more.

Everyone was breathing heavily, wide-eyed at the unexpected battle and the outcome.

"How are the wounded?" Jaina finally said, looking to Jagged.

Jagged looked up, keeping pressure over a suit rupture on one of the Vanguard pilots. "The amphistaffs have pierced vital organs. If we remove them without a skilled healer nearby, the pilots will bleed out."

"Lowie's suit iz patched," Tesar reported. "But he'z lost a lot of blood. We are fortunate that the amphistaff just missed the heart."

Jaina couldn't suppress the shudder that came at the outcome of the alternative. They had already lost Anja. Losing another friend in one day wouldn't make this victory worth it, no matter if they had killed Tsavong and destroyed his fleet. Too many people had already died. She was thankful of the Force for small mercies. "We can use the Force-meld for now to sustain them. Let Uncle Luke know what's happened."

**|-()-|XXIII|-()-|**

With Jaina handling the coordination necessary for a retrieval ship and various medical supplies, both Tahiri and Jacen were further away from the others, crouched over Tsavong Lah's still form.

"Something bothering you, Jacen?" Tahiri said, lightly nudging him with the heavy glove of her vac suit.

"You can use Vongsense too?" Jacen asked.

"Barely," Tahiri shrugged. "Anakin's still teaching me the basics."

"And the approach you take..."

"Acceptance," Tahiri said. "I work with the Yuuzhan Vong part of me."

Jacen looked pensive. "Just like Anakin."

"Yeah. Come on, what's really on your mind?"

Jacen regard Tahiri with a brief flick of his eyes, then looked back down at Tsavong's corpse. "I wasn't able to do it."

"Do it?"

"To sense the intentions of Tsavong and the others through the Force, like what Anakin did in the meld. I completely missed the fact that they survived and I could barely keep up with them."

"You're jealous?" Tahiri tilted her head.

Jacen shook his head. "Not jealous. Confused. What does Anakin do differently? How does he manage to take this unknown, the Vongsense, and improve on it?"

"Why don't you ask him about it when we get back?"

Again Jacen shook his head. "I thinks it's something I have to find out for myself. It's one thing to be told the answer, but it is another thing to understand it. Anakin's understanding of the Yuuzhan Vong and their relationship to the Force goes far beyond the others. Apart from him, only Vergere would know so much about them and their special connection."

Tahiri idly kicked a small pebble away. "I don't think there's anything special about the connection. It's only because the Jedi can't sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force that they fear them, refuse to take the steps to understand them. The way Anakin explained it to me, the Yuuzhan Vong aren't outside of the Force. They are just outside of our own ability to perceive them. To use his analogy, it's like how a human can only perceive certain wavelengths of light. When we want to look at something in the infrared or ultraviolet, we use technology to help us do so. The connection we have to the Yuuzhan Vong, whether it's slave implants or lambent, acts as a similar filter. We simply have to learn how to see the world of the Yuuzhan Vong through the part of their galaxy we are bonded to."

"Tahiri," Jacen said slowly. "I need an honest answer. Do you believe that I can replicate Anakin's feat; be able to sense the Yuuzhan Vong through Vongsense and through the Force?"

Tahiri's green eyes cooled marginally as she stared into Jacen's brown eyes through the clear material of their helmets. The stare was long and thoughtful, scrutinizing, yet nonjudgmental. Eventually, Tahiri shook her head. "No."

For some reason, Jacen was not surprised by the answer, nor did he feel the disappointment he thought he would feel. "No?"

"You understand the Yuuzhan Vong through only one aspect of their life," Tahiri said slowly, her head bowed as if she was too uncomfortable to look at him. "You know them through their pain, through the life of a slave. Even then, that moment was brief. You know them through war, through their propaganda and that of our own side. You cannot possibly understand or accept the entirety of the Yuuzhan Vong and what it means to be one of the True Way after only those glimpses. It would be like living in a cave on Tatooine your whole life and believing you know everything there is to know about the desert. Yet, the sights that pass before you, the immediate sands around your cave, make up your only knowledge of the desert. You strive to know more, but at the same time, your mind's been closed off believing it's learned all it needs to know. You're an expert at that small part of the desert. Outside of it, you are lost."

Jacen bowed his own head in contemplation at Tahiri's words, feeling an odd sense of detachment. They were true in many ways. Vergere herself had told him that the knowledge he had had of the Yuuzhan Vong was incomplete. Perhaps. Perhaps it was time to learn more. It would be a while before the Yuuzhan Vong recovered from their losses. Plenty of time to learn more about both himself and the Yuuzhan Vong. He smiled faintly at an apprehensive Tahiri. "Thanks. I wanted an honest opinion and I'm glad you gave me one."

"Yeah," Tahiri said with a hesitant smile. "Sorry if it came out too rough or anything. I mean, you're powerful and can sense Yuuzhan Vong. That's more than most other Jedi can do."

"And evidently my little brother can do more," Jacen said throwing his hands up good-naturedly. "Will he ever find his limits?"

Tahiri shook her head. "If he ever does, he'll surpass it sooner or later."

"And you can keep up with someone like that?" Jacen rose an eyebrow.

"He knows I'm more than just his plucky sidekick if that's what you mean," Tahiri grinned. "Besides, I have my own squadron and, if Taan wasn't exaggerating about it, thousands of Yuuzhan Vong at my command. What does he have?"

"What _does_ he have?" Jacen agreed, though his smile was partially forced as he asked himself that very question.

_What __did__ I have?_

What was his own contribution to the war effort? Anakin led the mission to Myrkr, started a revolution that saw Luke replaced as the public head of the Jedi Order, helped defend Hapes with his own genius, even mounted a rescue mission to Coruscant and succeeded despite the odds. On top of that, Anakin's Vongsense had evidently surpassed what Jacen, the older brother, could do. Even Jaina had her own squadron and a respected position among both Jedi and the regular military.

He was the Conscience of the Jedi, supposedly the one who kept the Jedi on the straight and narrow.

A depressing thought worked its way into the back of his mind. It came before he could stop it. What if straight and narrow wasn't what the Order truly needed? Anakin had proven that things one might consider dark, was actually beneficial if used correctly. Even Vergere agreed that the Force was simply a tool, that intent determined whether it was light or dark. So if the straight and narrow wasn't exactly needed for the Order, where did that leave him? He once again tried to shove those thoughts into a corner of his mind, one that was rapidly growing with these unsettling questions.

If Jaina and Anakin had found their place in not only this war, but in the Order—if even Tahiri had found her place separate of Anakin's—then where did that leave him? What was his place in the galaxy?

As if sensing his self-doubts, his silent frustrations, a voice reached out to him from across star-systems, from across the galaxy. It was a soft, whisper of a voice, yet full of strength and certainty. Familiar yet alien. It filled him with both confidence, but also fear. He would later be unable to remember a single word of what the voice had to say, nor would he ever discover who the speaker was, but he supposed that it was for the best...

_You wish to know your place, young Solo? Patience. In time, you will understand what it is you will have to do. Grandchild of Skywalker, you have a great destiny before you, one that only your shoulders can carry. But you shall not walk this path alone, my apprentice. For that is what you are, you are my apprentice unknowingly or not. I will guide you on your path, ensure that your destiny is realized. Ensure that the bitter taste of victories like that of Ebaq Nine are things of the past. When you finally assume your rightful place in this galaxy, when all that is yours is, and your enemies are laid low into the ground, this galaxy shall tremble at your name and will be yours to shape as you please. And I shall stand in the shadows, fading into obscurity as you bring about an everlasting darkness that will taint the galaxy for generations to come._

**|-()-| Chapter End |-()-|**

A\N: With that, the Destiny's Way arc draws to a close. Next update will be on Wednesday. It's another interlude, and I think you'll enjoy it a lot...well most of it anyways. Vergere will be getting a larger role in the story than in canon =). After a brief reply to my anon reviewers, the deleted scene of the chapter is next.

**DragonJedi**- Vergere might die in a cage, it might be when she's in a rage. She could bleed out in the war she''ll wage, or just choke to death on a sprig of sage. Could she croak from a poison beige, or will she die from an exploding gauge? She might even pass from a paper cut on a sharp sharp page. But no, oh no, she will not die of old, old age. On an unrelated note, would you, could you, go dark for green eggs and ham? =).

**Darksabre**- no apologies were needed, (now I feel bad!) I just wanted to bring those matters to your notice. And thanks for catching the Anja/Lilmit conversation error from the previous chapter. It's funny, I must have proofread that scene at least five times and never saw it. I'm really, really glad you're enjoying this story so much; of the 88 reviews, over a third of them are yours!

_**Deleted Scene**__**:**_

_One Deleted Scene for today. Would have taken place in the first chapter of the Destiny's Way arc._

***snip**snip***

"Listen up," Tahiri addressed at the ten other pilots, all fresh out of the academy.

Experienced pilots were a premium in the war, and even if she wasn't as good a pilot as Jaina or Kyp, she still had more time in an X-wing against the Yuuzhan Vong than all ten pilots before her. Twin Suns and Blackmoon Squadrons had been completely broken up to disperse the experienced pilots as much as possible. As part of Admiral Kre'fey's taskforce, Tahiri had been made a squadron leader aboard his flagship the _Ralroost_. Though she normally would have been intimidated by such a boost, her experience training the Freed Ones and the support Admiral Kre'fey gave her, kept her fully confident in ensuring that the ten other pilots had long happy lives. Of course, training people who didn't see you as the living incarnation of their gods would be a new experience.

"My name is Tahiri Kwaad. I'm from Tatooine. I think shoes are the worst thing that could ever be invented and I will require all of you to remove your shoes in our squad's common room so your poor feet will be freed. And yes, before you ask, the stories are true and I was captured and experimented on by the Vong. A cool side-affect is that I can now curse in two different languages. Your XO is Lieutenant Zindra Daine, someone you will go to if you're scared by little old me and want out; or if I'm not around and you have a question. Our jobs are to ensure you live through this campaign and beyond, so listen to us if you want to live, and ask questions if you have them."

"Ma'am," a male Bothan pilot stepped forward with military precision.

Tahiri took a moment to recall the white-furred Bothan's name. "Go ahead…Flight Officer Talcai. And just call me Tahiri."

"Tahiri," Talcai said slowly. "Is it true that the X-wing's shields are useless against Vong weaponry?"

"Yuuzhan Vong, ensign." Zindra answered. "And yes. Their plasma weapons eat right through the shield as if it wasn't even there. That's why you have to do your best not to get hit."

"Why 'Yuuzhan Vong', lieutenant?" Another pilot, a human male from Chandrilla, asked.

"It's a sign of respect, Flight Officer Mane" Zindra said calmly. "The Yuuzhan Vong are dangerous and skilled enemies, whose lethalness is not to be underestimated. Once you've flown and survived several encounters against them, then maybe we'll allow you to refer to them as 'Vong'. But, first you must learn to respect them, their way of life and death, before we'll allow you to insult them."

"But aren't we just going to kill them anyway?" A second human pilot spoke up. "What's the point about learning about the 'Yuuzhan Vong,' when all we need to know is how to kill them?"

"I'm glad you asked, Flight Officer Van," Tahiri smiled brightly. "For that question, we'll turn to our expert in Yuuzhan Vong culture, my good friend Shaeri."

Shaeri stepped out from behind the X-wing Tahiri and Zindra were standing in front of and bowed her head slightly in greetings. "You asked 'what is the point of learning about the Yuuzhan Vong,' did you not?"

The ten rookie pilots all shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the half-blinded and crippled Yuuzhan Vong in front of them.

The pilot who had asked the question nodded. "I did."

Shaeri smiled faintly. "That was the attitude held by the Supreme Overlord and the priest caste before they invaded your galaxy. To them you and the others are nothing more than slave labor or corpses. Why should they learn about your way of life; especially since it conflicts with their own? It is much easier to kill all of you, to turn your cities to ruin, then to worry about what motivates you. To wonder why you continue to fight even when your forces are being slaughtered at nearly every engagement. The Intendant caste had infiltrators in your system to learn all they could about you, why? So that the Yuuzhan Vong would better know how to kill you. You will not win this war by squeezing triggers and killing one warrior after another. What you must do is minimize your own losses by understanding how and why the Yuuzhan Vong act as they do. That is why you must learn about the Yuuzhan Vong. To keep yourself alive. To keep your friends and family alive."

"Thank you, Shaeri," Tahiri said happily, relieved that none of the other pilots rejected this view outright. "Any more questions?"

"Yes…Tahiri. In light of Van's question, it seems kind of trivial. But we were told we were assigned to your squadron, but we weren't told the name of the squadron."

Tahiri cocked her head and glanced back at the X-wing behind her. "For now, we're Grey Squadron. If you guys can come up with something better, let me know. If there are no more questions, all of you are dismissed. I will see you all at the first mission briefing later today."

The ten pilots snapped to attention, then slowly filed out of the hangar. Tahiri let loose the breath she had been holding.

"That was harder than I thought it would be."

"You did fine," Zindra clapped Tahiri on the back playfully.

"You think we didn't go overboard with the Yuuzhan Vong thing?" Tahiri said timidly. "The last thing I want is for them to…well…you know."

"Hey, if my first squad leader was like you, a heck of a lot more people than just me and Rem would have made it out of that first engagement. It's better they learn about the Yuuzhan Vong from someone friendly, than from some warrior in a coralskipper shooting their butts off."

Tahiri just nodded. "And what do you think of the mission Admiral Kre'fey wants us to go on?"

"A simple interdiction of a supply convoy," Zindra shrugged. "Nice and easy. We should be able to handle it without any problems."

"Admiral on deck!" A voice called out.

Zindra and the other New Republic personnel snapped to attention, while Tahiri sat on the ground at the front wheel of the X-wing behind her. The two didn't have to wait long for Admiral Kre'fey to make his way to them.

"Admiral," Zindra saluted.

"At ease," the Bothan's violet eyes were twinkling with amusement. "So, how did your first meeting with your new squad go?"

"Bad news?" Tahiri breathed.

The admiral inclined his head in an affirmative. "I do not believe I've ever received so many requests for a transfer immediately after the formation of a new squadron. Seven must be a new record."

"I knew my idea wouldn't work out," Tahiri groaned.

Admiral Kre'fey held out a hand and helped Tahiri back to her feet. "Do not worry. I have declined all the requests. I have found their reason for wanting to be transferred inadequate. To be honest, young Jedi, I anticipated this."

"You did? Sir." Zindra quickly added.

"I did," Admiral Kre'fey said reassuringly. "I anticpated that yours would be one of my more unorthodox squadrons in my task group. Something that isn't quite by the book. These pilots you have are fresh out of the academy and know only how to operate by the book. Your unique approach has, to put it simply, confused and scared them."

The disappointment on Tahiri's face was bringing Zindra down as well. "Cheer up, Tahiri. At least three of the ten were willing to stick it through."

***snip**snip***

_I had an entire side-story arc in mind with Tahiri and Zindra trying to build up their squadron and to show how the Barefoots became so loyal to Tahiri. The Anakin/Tahiri reunion would have been pushed back to much later, and Destiny's Way's arc would have been several chapters longer. I eventually scratched the idea in favor of what ended up in the story. One, because I didn't want to emulate Stackpole/Allston's Rogue/Wraith Squadron series. Two, because it would have taken the story on too far a tangent. And three because there was only so many hit-and-run raids with different results that I could write and still keep the idea fresh. Some of the dialogue and ideas have been cannibalized for later chapters._

***snip**snip***

Again, next chapter will be up on Wednesday and there will be two scenes in it that push the T-M rated barrier. They will be the third and fourth segment of the chapter (conveniently labeled) respectively. It's nothing too explicit, and I think the scenes (one A/T, one J/J) are still mild enough for the story to keep its T rating; or at the very most a diet M rating.

Hope you all enjoyed my version of Destiny's Way.

Please review if you so desire.

Edited for minor grammar and spelling (and section numbering) 4/12/13


	30. Interlude IV

**Thirty**

**(-I-) (-I-)**

"The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances?" Anakin said in response to his uncle's report. He was in one of the lounges aboard the _Ralroost_ with his brother and sister. It had been three days since the Battle of Ebaq 9 and all the New Republic forces were preparing to finally pull out of the system.

"An entirely new constitution to limit the power the Senate holds," Luke confirmed.

"That will be a relief," Jaina said, grimly recalling how much of the deaths in the war could be traced back to the delays and stalling of the overpowered Senate.

"Pal'iva Konat has also convinced Cal and I to include the High Council into this new government as a separate delegation," Luke continued, inclining his head towards Anakin. "She made the case that the Jedi would benefit greatly if they are seen as their own self-governing entity instead of an extension of the Chief of State's office."

"How will that work?" Anakin said.

"The Jedi Order will be treated just like any other independent alliance of systems. Like the Hapes Consortium or the Tion Hegemony. We will have our own voice in the new Senate, currently taken by Kenth Hamner, but at the same time remain separate in terms of our internal affairs. The High Council will continue to exist in its advisory form, acting as a government body within the Galactic Federation, but with less oversight from the Chief of State. The High Council will grow from thirteen to seventeen. One more rotating Senator's seat will be added, with Senator Releqy A'kla taking the remainder of this year and the rest of the following year. One more Jedi has been appointed to keep the Jedi to senator ratio the same. And two more observers will be allowed in order to give the council even more transparency. Jacen, this new High Council has also decided to make you one of those two new non-voting observers for now. The former Commander General of the Peace Brigade was pardoned and is the other non-voting member."

"That's odd." Jaina frowned.

"Not so much," Luke gestured. "Cal Omas wanted to ensure diversity and a difference of opinions on the council. He's hoping that some of the less extreme Peace Brigade members will have a change of heart with Rinmek on the High Council. "

"Have you decided who will be appointed to the new Jedi seat?" Jacen asked, suddenly feeling a bit more serious as he realized that he would soon be a part of the decision making process that could shape the Order. Even without a vote, he could at least continue his duties as the Conscience of the Jedi on a broader scale.

Luke hesitated a moment before answering. "One of the reasons why I called you all here is because the rest of the High Council decided to elect Anakin to the open Jedi position as a representative for the younger generation. After what he did at Ebaq Nine, he won over many nay-sayers."

"You don't sound 'won over' uncle," Jacen pointed out, a sinking feeling he tried to hide from the others began to build in his stomach.

"Forgive me, Anakin." Luke inclined his head apologetically towards his younger nephew. "My judgment of the three of you will always be clouded, but I do not think it is time yet. Yet, Kyp Durron and Kenth Hamner sided with the non-Jedi members, who were unanimous in agreeing to your appointment."

Anakin was silent for a very long time, his gaze flicking to his side where his brother sat and lingering for several seconds. He looked away and back at a viewport, staring at the blinking stars outside the ship for an even longer moment. Finally, Anakin shook his head. "You're right, uncle."

"Anakin?" Jaina sounded surprised.

Anakin turned to her, his face conflicted. "Jaya, I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to leading others. No offense, uncle, but I'm like you in many ways. I tend to have too much faith in my own abilities, my own judgment, and I freeze when I'm proven wrong. Both Jaina and Jacen saw that on Myrkr, and on Coruscant, I was practically dragged along while the others worked to keep us alive. Just because I can add something to the meld, something no one else can do, doesn't mean I should be promoted or treated any differently. I only just became a Knight after all. Maybe in another year or so, we'll see. But Uncle Luke is right, it's not time yet, at least for me anyways."

Luke exhaled slowly, a small smile flickering across his features. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Anakin managed a wry snort. "You don't know how relieved I am to turn down an opportunity most people would jump at."

"Would you like to tell them your decision?" Luke asked.

"I probably should, otherwise some people will think that you talked me out of it," Anakin said, wincing. "Sorry about that, by the way, Uncle. I didn't expect such a negative stigma to be attached to you."

"It's okay." Luke said reassuringly. "Since you're turning down the seat, do you have any recommendations as to who should be put on it in your place?"

Anakin once again glanced towards his brother, and Jacen seemed startled by the thought he could sense going on in his brother's mind. "Me?"

"We have to keep a Solo on the council," Anakin said faintly.

"But I just became a Knight too."

"Jaina's too busy smiting Yuuzhan Vong and flying toy ships," Anakin said, causing his sister to lightly shove him.

In truth, however, she was glad he hadn't recommended her. She already had enough on her plate being the Sword of the Jedi.

"And we've already established that I'm not ready. Now that the council has grown, someone needs to keep them in check. You can do more with a voting seat than a non-voting one, and you've always kept a level head even on the most heated of topics."

Jacen's jaw worked several times. "If you're sure, Anakin."

Anakin smiled faintly. "Yeah. I'm sure, Jace. You're better at the game of politics anyways. Imagine if I was on the council and gave another one of my interviews."

Jacen chuckled softly. "That alone has convinced me."

Anakin looked back to his uncle. "Have Jacen take my place. You can fill the non-voting seat with someone else. Preferably a non-Jedi."

"Is this another message you should relay yourself?" Luke smiled.

Anakin blinked. "Right. I'll do it first thing…well, later tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Both Jaina and Jacen looked to their younger brother.

Anakin seemed to fidget under their questioning stares. "I kind of promised Tahiri the rest of the day to celebrate... well, everything that's happened so far."

His siblings smiled knowingly. "We'll stay out of your way."

"Thanks. So, Uncle Luke, will there be any other changes in the government?" Anakin said a bit too quickly.

Luke nodded. "It's a bit surprising, but Cal Omas is even considering allowing the Yuuzhan Vong who defected during the battle at Ebaq Nine to form an informal government of their own."

"Really?" This time Jacen's eyebrows rose.

"Really," Luke said. "Between the Freed Ones who are still working with General Antilles and Admiral Kre'fey, and the movement Anakin and Tahiri started throughout the Yuuzhan Vong held territories, Intel suggests that the number of Yuuzhan Vong now sympathetic to the Jedi has increased exponentially. This was confirmed by the number of Yuuzhan Vong vessels that defected when the signal was given. Even more are expected to turn to the Jedi after hearing about the results of this battle."

"Wow," Anakin whistled. "When Tahiri and I first thought of training the Freed Ones, we never thought it'd be this successful."

"Remember Little Brother, we're gods to them," Jaina drawled. "At least until they get to know us, we're all mystical and powerful."

"Though I still have some misgivings about misleading them like this, it is a good idea that's working," Jacen half-agreed. He looked to Luke. "Apparently working enough that Cal Omas is willing to give these defectors a voice in our government?"

"Not so much a voice as an advisory board for both him and me," Luke said. "He can't seem to be openly allying with the Yuuzhan Vong just yet. With the success of Ebaq Nine, the Senate will be in full force to push for a military solution to this war; even with the new constitution limiting their powers. Cal Omas hopes that this Yuuzhan Vong advisory board can both provide an alternative to that. Not only that, but he hopes that they can also become the defacto government of the Yuuzhan Vong once the war ends."

At that, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin all exchanged hesitant glances.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you just how we've been working towards that non-military solution." Anakin said faintly. "It's about a planet named Zonama Sekot."

**(-II-) (-II-)**

Nen Yim could only stare at the number of infidel machines Onimi had procured for her. Warriors in endless lines had more yet, as the damutek she resided in was expanded and filled just as swiftly. News of the disaster at Ebaq 9 had reached even her ears, and the sudden influx of non-organic technology and Shaping materials was no doubt a sign of desperation on the part of the Supreme Overlord.

The horrible truth that there would be no eighth cortex, unless she made one, was a sobering thought. How could a civilization built upon a lie last as long as it had? And then there was the other story she had heard. Whispered among the Shamed Ones who staffed her work space. Whispers that said that the _Jeedai_ were the true gods.

Nen Yim could only scoff. The Shamed Ones were so desperate for redemption that they would exchange one set of lies for another. Even if the _Jeedai_ could offer salvation, a new life for the Yuuzhan Vong, the Yuuzhan Vong would be no better off than they were now. They had reached the limits both in terms of knowledge and military might. The leaders of the castes were tripping over each other scrambling to Shimrra for advice. All the while, Onimi skulked about; encouraging heretical Shaping that, when given the Supreme Overlord's approval, would actually become sanctioned research supplied to them by the gods.

Gods.

There were none.

Nen Yim could say that with a certainty. Even if there were gods, they were not the type she would want to worship. These gods allowed Shimrra to get away with his double-dealing. Allowed him to lead their species into a war that had taken out a good size of their population. Allowed the Supreme Overlord, their mouth piece, to remain with absolute power despite the disasters that had befallen them. The World Brain was irreparably damaged. Shamed Ones, leading New Republic survivors, openly made raids on slave pens and production facilities. Even when Shimrra personally executed a hundred Shamed Ones as a sacrifice to the gods, others retaliated by bringing down the newly grown temple of Yun-Yuuzhan.

Since the reports of Ebaq 9, there wasn't a day that went by that didn't contain the news of some form of sabotage.

Nen Yim glanced at the pile of machinery the warriors had brought in, pursing her lips. Even if she did manage to fill the eighth cortex, she doubted it would do much. Shimrra was fast losing the support of the non-heretical shapers, and they his trust. Unable to heal the World Brain or come up with counters to the New Republic's yammosk jammers had stripped the Shaping caste of much of their honor. The other castes, especially the warrior and Intendant castes, were quick to push their own failures onto the shapers. All the while, the priests were pointing the finger at anyone but themselves. In fact, out of all the castes, they were the ones, ironically enough, that seemed to have the Supreme Overlord's support.

Onimi had relayed what Shimrra had told the caste leaders. How Ebaq 9 was merely a test of their loyalty to the gods. How sacrifices and religious devotion would save them all.

The heretic shaper closed her eyes and shook her head. The fanatic devotion was what was dooming them all. If their leaders were more capable of independent thought, then perhaps they would not be in the position they were in now.

The doors to her damutek slid open again. This time a new figure, clad in priestly robes, entered.

"High Priest Naazar," Nen Yim inclined her head politely. "I was unaware you were given access to this damutek."

"I received permission from Onimi," Naazar said curtly, a vivid burn that stretched diagonally across his face a token from the last disrupted sacrificial ceremony. Despite the disfigurement, it only added to the man's intimidating stature as he glowered at her. "I am told that one of your Shamed Ones assisted Nom Anor in escaping the Supreme Overlord's compound."

"High Priest, surely you know that these walls are every bit our prison as they are our home. We cannot leave unless Onimi deigns to it, on punishment of death."

"Nevertheless," Naazar flicked his wrists and several more figures in priestly clothing entered, all armed to the teeth. "We will search anyways."

"Onimi granted you permission to search?" Nen Yim said, an alarm sounding in the back of her mind.

Naazar had developed a reputation for stamping out heretics throughout Yuuzhan'tar. His personal Hand of Yun-Yammka, the very priests she was eyeing now, were specialized in the art of torture and information retrieval. Heretics by the dozens have died from the information they extracted from only one individual. Why Onimi would betray this location to Naazar was something Nen Yim couldn't process.

"He has," Naazar narrowed his eyes. "He informed me that this was a shaper compound sanctioned by the Supreme Overlord himself."

"It is, High Priest. And the work we do here is very sensitive. If you wish me to call out the Shamed Ones who work here, I will do so. But I will not have you and your pious minions trample roughshod through this sacred place."

Naazar crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest. "Then do so, shaper."

Nen Yim did as commanded, and the twelve Shamed Ones assisting her immediately lined up sharply behind her. "As I said, they are all here and accounted for. Their sleeping mats are in range of my shaping room. I see them all the time."

"And just what manner of things is Shaped here that you require all these pieces of New Republic technology?" Naazar said suspiciously.

"I do not believe that is part of the mandate Onimi gave you," Nen Yim replied.

Naazar uncrossed his arms. "Is that so?" He motioned to two of the other priests and then approached one of the Shamed Ones and held him in place. "Tell me, wretched one. What manner of research do you conduct here? Why do you have metal technology in this supposedly sacred Shaping compound?"

The Shamed One's eyes bulged at the sight of the robed priests on either side of him. "We Shape a cortex for the Supreme Overlord!"

"Silence!" Nem Yim hissed, but the damage has been done.

Naazar rocked a step back, and then looked sharply to Nem Yim. "What nonsense does that forsaken one spew?"

"He is delusional, High Priest. Fever damaged his brain at birth," Nen Yim said with as much calm as she could muster. "Now if there is nothing else, may we return to our work? You have nothing to fear from us, Naazar. The Supreme Overlord and Onimi are well aware of every single happening that goes on in this lab. Or did you not miss the battalion of warriors who guard this damutek?"

Naazar remained silent. His gaze focused for a moment on the New Republic technology, then traversed the room back to the Shaping materials. His eyes widened for a moment, a mixture of horror and disbelief. It was then that Nen Yim knew he had figured it out.

"The Supreme Overlord sanctions this Shaping?" Naazar said, his voice soft as he shook his head twice in denial.

"He does," Nen Yim folded her arms in front of her. She figured that Onimi would not have allowed Naazar to come here if he didn't want the High Priest to discover the truth. "And all the consequences of such sanctioning are also true."

Naazar's jaw moved soundlessly, his eyes darting back and forth. Finally, he let out a hiss. "Fine! But should I discover that any of your Shamed Ones was involved in Nom Anor's escape, I will have you _all_ executed."

"To do so would be to consign yourself to death," Nen Yim said apathetically. She had resigned herself to death long ago, it just hadn't caught up to her yet.

Naazar shook his head once more, and with a harsh click of his tongue, he and his fellow priests left the room.

Nen Yim waited for the membrane door to slide shut, before bowing her head and letting her knees buckle. She hated Onimi, and it was clear that the misshapen Shamed One was up to his games again. Once again she was a pawn in them. Once again, she had no choice but to continue with the fate that had been given to her. She could only go on, wishing one day that her research would be fruitful enough to bind her people together and end the non-stop warring.

**(-III-) (-III-)**

The war wasn't over with the defeat of Tsavong Lah and his fleet. Even victorious, the New Republic ceased to exist. Instead it was undergoing a transformation into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. The reformed High Council was incorporating Anakin's search for Zonama Sekot into their plans, making it a high priority even with the pressure from the newly christened Senate to continue the military campaigns. The defeat of so many Yuuzhan Vong vessels allowed the Galactic Alliance to go on the offensive on multiple fronts, to shore up areas in desperate need of help.

Despite all the political and military turmoil and maneuvering still going on in the galaxy, despite the mourning and countless mass funerals held for those who died, several individuals were taking the brief pause in the fighting just to appreciate the fact that they were still among the living.

"We can be doing something else you know," Anakin said with a strangled lilt in his voice as he lay on his back in his bunk.

He hadn't meant to sound as he did. But the fact that a single strip of barely-there lacy cloth was the only piece of clothing left on his girlfriend's lithe, attractive form, made it pretty hard to think, much less form coherent sentences. He briefly wondered when she had found the time to buy such an enticing strip of cloth, but then she leaned forward and did something with her hips, and he suddenly found that he could care less.

Tahiri grinned at him predatorily from above, lowering her head to kiss him. Her slender, nearly bare form pressed against him and it took all of his self-control to keep himself sane. Their lips parted, but she kept her body against his as she breathed against his ear seductively. "Something else? Really, like what?"

"Saber practice?" Anakin managed, swallowing heavily. Force nudges, inflicted in a very deliberate way in response to his question, on a very specific part of his body, nearly had him throw self-control out the window as an animalistic groan escaped his throat and he reflexively pulled her against him.

"Mmm…That wasn't the sort of practice I had in mind," Tahiri lightly sucked on the tip of his ear. The feel of her bare, heated skin rubbing against his equally bare chest caused Anakin to close his eyes and whisper her name in an almost pained voice.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Anakin breathed. She definitely had the 'drive your boyfriend crazy with lust' skill mastered. Not that he was complaining. "We could celebrate the victory at Ebaq Nine? Life in general?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Tahiri, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Anakin gasped, his hands resting on her bare back, supporting her. He was well aware that his siblings had a very good idea of what was about to happen, but in his and Tahiri's current state of undress, he couldn't really summon the concentration needed to shield themselves. He was also hanging on to his last shred of self-control, as Tahiri had more or less effortlessly worn away the rest of it.

Tahiri nodded, a brief flicker of vulnerability finally showing in her eyes. "Are you sure _you_ want to do this?"

Anakin responded by rolling her beneath him, and now it was Tahiri's turn to let out a low groan, her green eyes darkening with lust as proof of Anakin's desire for her pressed against her leg. Anakin had left himself completely open to their bond, his feelings creating a feedback that only enhanced her own want.

"What do you think?" He murmured deeply. He cupped her face with his right hand and brushed his thumb across her flushed cheek as he gazed down at her with the strongest of emotions. _Force, she was so amazing_.

"I think…you need to kiss me," Tahiri said breathlessly. She looped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, lingering, smoldering kiss.

"Kiss, is that all?" Anakin murmured, their noses brushing.

"Kiss, touch," Tahiri said, her eyes glazed and unfocused as his lips planted a trail of kisses down her throat. "Everything."

"Everything? Like this?" Anakin whispered, a hand gliding downwards across her quivering stomach, over the band of lacy cloth at her waist, and then back up again in a torturous, teasing pace. At the same time, he dipped his head to suckle on the tender, aching points of her body.

Blazes of heat rippled downwards, her need skyrocketing with every passing moment.

She whimpered his name pleadingly, and he pulled back just far enough to watch her, his dark-blue eyes full of desire.

Slowly, his hand made one final downward pass, slipping beneath that single strip of lacy cloth that had nearly driven him over the edge.

Tahiri cried out, arching up against his toned chest.

"Like that," Tahiri breathed, her voice trembling as she reached for him with her own hands. "Oh, Suns! Just like that."

The next hour passed in a very memorable, pleasurable rush for both young lovers. They explored one and other, with hands and mouth, lustful sensations overloading their minds and bodies. Gradually, the last of their clothing joined the rest on the floor of their quarters and they both reached a new level of longing, of desire. They met each other's eyes, each breathing heavily. The world around them ceased to exist as they lost themselves in the other's gaze. They existed in the love of the other, an all-encompassing warmth that gave the both of them security and comfort, but also helped to reign in their hormone induced daze.

Sweat beading on her forehead, Tahiri gripped one of Anakin's hands in her own, her other reaching up to caress his cheek. "Go slow, Solo. It's my first time."

"Mine too," Anakin quipped, marveling at the beautiful young woman beneath him.

"No airless space station this time," Tahiri said with a faint smile.

"Or exploding planet full of Yuuzhan Vong," Anakin whispered, kissing her deeply.

"Still haven't solved my Ewok problem." Tahiri murmured when the kiss ended, staring up into Anakin's clear blue eyes with wonder. She whispered softly in Yuuzhan Vong, never once looking away.

"You said that to me once when we were returning to Hapes from Coruscant," Anakin ran a hand through her hair affectionately. "The female Yuuzhan Vong equivalent to 'I love you.'"

"It's a submission to one's lover," Tahiri explained softly, holding his gaze. "A submission of the soul, of the mind…and of the body." There was a slight hitch in her breath as she said the last four words, her smoky voice holding much promise.

"I love you," Anakin rasped.

Tahiri reached up to give him one final kiss. "I love you too."

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

A flare of emotion and energy radiated out from the room, and they were one.

**(-IV-) (-IV-)**

In another room aboard the _Ralroost, _a similar type of celebration was taking place, but with a distinctly different atmosphere. An unshakable trust mixed with naked desire and pure lust as another couple tested some bonds of their own. Having survived the most dangerous aspects of Ebaq 9, they more than deserved the brief reprieve they were given.

After being in charge of so many people and so many important decisions for so long, all of thoughts of duty were the furthest thing from Jaina's mind as she reveled in the attentions of her lover and strained against the silken restraints that bound her arms to her bed. An actual bed, thanks to her status as a Yuuzhan Vong goddess. She could have easily escaped, of course, but that would have defeated the purpose of said restraints. And she definitely had no desire to be anywhere else _but_ tied to her bed and learning just how appreciative her Clawcraft pilot and lover was of the Yuuzhan Vong goddess Yun-Harla.

Jaina's breathing was uneven, her brandy brown eyes nearly black with desire as Jag poured a bit of champagne on her trembling, toned stomach.

"Another libation to the Goddess," he murmured in a deep voice, before bending down to sip on the champagne with suckling kisses.

He had started a bit higher.

And it was clear that his main goal was somewhere a bit lower.

The dark-haired pilot continued his course unerringly, like a pilot of his skill should. Hands and lips working in wicked unison, avoiding the most sensitive areas but stroking an aching heat into a blazing need nonetheless.

And she could do little more than pant and gasp, writhe and shudder. Her bound wrists, trapped within silken sheets above her head, left her completely at his mercy. She surrendered herself to the sensations he was causing. Her trust in him heightening every moment of pleasure. His name leaving her lips in breathless gasps. Sounds that only seemed to encourage him.

Down. Down. Mapping out the terrain with suckling kisses and firm caresses that caused jolts of sensation to race through her.

She could only watch with heated gaze as he traveled down the length of one of her legs—worshiping the well-defined, lean muscles with his firm, calloused hands and loving kisses—before he moved up her other leg with the same agonizing care and attention to detail.

Tension coiled in her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered close and her head tilted back.

He was getting closer now.

She was gasping, her body tense with anticipation, breathless sounds escaping her. The silken restraints twining around her arms, preventing her from aiding him in his task. Preventing her from touching him and driving him mad with the same want she was feeling.

Closer, he was getting oh so closer to where she wanted him. Needed him.

Then, he paused. His breath hot on her slick skin as her pulse raced. Her glazed eyes flickered open almost involuntarily and their gazes met. She was unable to look away from his eyes as he lowered his mouth with deliberate slowness and finally, finally reached his goal.

Jaina gripped her bindings and her body arched as Jag, skillful pilot that he was, took her to new heights. Stars flashed by. Molten heat. A super nova. Then whiteness.

Jaina was left panting when Jag was done, her hands slowly relaxing their grip.

"Was that satisfying, Goddess?" Jag murmured, moving up to lie down next to her.

Still trying to catch her breath, Jaina turned to look wryly at the pilot. With an expression of mock contemplation, she tilted her head. "It was adequate."

Jag arched an eyebrow and retrieved the bottle of champagne. They glanced at its contents together. It was still half-full. "Then I must obviously make amends."

Jaina's heart rate sped up again and she nodded as royally as she could manage. "Obviously."

This time Jag produced another strip of silken material and loosely secured it over Jaina's eyes, kissing her deeply as he finished the knot. He then poured a bit of the champagne on her collar bone and proceeded to drink. "After all," he murmured in a deep, husky voice. "A mere mortal like myself, has to ensure that his bound Goddess remains pleased. Only then will she find her…release."

Jaina let her head lean back against the pillow as the tension in her stomach once again began coiling and flashes of desire raced down her body. The blindfold causing the burning need to quickly flare up once more. Once again her mind was reduced to figments of color and sensation. Jaina smiled up at the ceiling, dazed.

Oh yes. Life was definitely good.

**(-V-) (-V-)**

Jacen grimaced at what was coming through from his siblings. Though it was probably a gross misuse of his own abilities, he figured that protecting his own sanity was worth it. He created two separate spheres of privacy around their quarters, doing his best to insulate them from the galaxy. They _were _still in the middle of one of the biggest gathering of Jedi after all.

Adding the extra layer of privacy muted the sensory overload, but Jacen still had a very clear and unwanted idea of what was going on.

"Sorry about that," Jacen turned back to the hypercomm transmitter and tried to distract himself with the conversation. "Jaina and Anakin are…busy and forgot to shield their emotions."

_"It is quite all right." _Tenel Ka's holographic form said, tilting her head in acknowledgement. _"It is good to hear that they are well."_

"Perhaps too well," Jacen murmured, wincing slightly at several intense images that played in the back of his head. As happy as he was for his siblings, there were some definite downsides to being more powerful in the Force than most. "Anyways, what do you think about my idea? I need to get away from here, from the others, and just think for a while."

_"Thinking too much is what got you in trouble in the first place." _Tenel Ka chided. _"I cannot say that I would not be happy with your return to Hapes, but it must be for the right reasons."_

"A break then," Jacen shrugged. "I need a new perspective on things. Besides, I only got to see one nature preserve that last visit. I hear that the Hapan Consortium has hundreds. Would her Royal Highness have time to give me a personal tour of them?"

_"If there is no time, I will make it," _Tenel Ka inclined her head. _"Perhaps it will be less of a political endeavor as well."_

"Right, I'll leave any treaties here and you clear out all those nosy nobles." Jacen smiled lopsidedly. "Soon then."

_"Soon." _Tenel Ka agreed royally. _"I will look forward to your visit, Jacen."_

"Same here."

_"I would like to talk more, but perhaps it is best saved for when you visit. Trista is informing me that another noble has a complaint that I must hear."_

"Duty calls," Jacen motioned. "I should have a couple months of leave stored up, and after Ebaq Nine, I doubt anyone will stop me. We have all the time in the world to talk."

Tenel Ka smiled, her eyes glittering. _"I will await your visit, my friend."_

**(-VI-) (-VI-)**

_"…And so Trista told me that the Queen Mother finally managed to get Jacen to court her. At first I didn't believe it. I mean the guy can be so thick at times, but then the Queen Mother came out of the conference room with a large smile on her face. Of course, she had to hide it when the nobles came around the corner, but you could tell in the way she walked that she was happy."_

"Tenel Ka and happy, those are two words I wouldn't normally put together," Zekk remarked with an easy-going smile. He once again found himself talking with Taryn; someone he was seeing more and more like a little sister-figure as their conversations grew more frequent. She was bubbly, youthful, didn't seem to let anything keep her down for long. She was definitely not afraid to speak her mind either. With everything she had told him, he probably knew more about Hapan intrigue than most outsiders.

_"Yeah, I know. It's weird seeing the Queen Mother happy. Not that it's a bad thing. Anyways, I probably said enough about what's happening over here. How about you?"_

Zekk's cheerful expression faltered slightly as he recalled the loss of Anja Gallandro. Taryn, perceptive as always, swallowed.

_"Oh. Someone died."_

"Anja Gallandro."

_"The one who saved us from the Ni'Korish!" _Taryn said, the pain in her young voice clear. _"No! How? What happened?"_

"She died protecting Jaina, Jacen, and the others," Zekk said softly, he elaborated briefly on how his friends had been trapped on the moon. Telling Taryn all about Anja's run of the Yuuzhan Vong blockade. Tears didn't come, but his voice grew hoarse "She sacrificed herself so that others could live."

Taryn looked down for a moment, then smiled bravely. _"At least she got to choose how and when she died. And she got to die for what she believed in. I hope I can only be so lucky."_

Zekk felt himself start at her statement. A feeling of protectiveness suddenly came over him. The galaxy had lost too many good people already. "The only way you're going to die is of old age. You got that, Taryn?"

The vivacious young red-head blinked owlishly, before she smiled shyly and nodded. _"Understood, Jedi Knight Zekk, sir! I will do my best to die of old age. No worries, sir!"_

Zekk let out a chuckle. "Don't ever change, Taryn."

Taryn seemed to take his laughter as a victory. In any sense, she looked very pleased with herself. _"We all change sometimes, Zekk. Maybe __**I**__ want to change. That way you'd stop seeing me as a little girl."_

Now it was Zekk's turn to be nonplussed. "Taryn…"

_"Give me eight years, Zekk. Then I'll be twenty and be able to kick as much butt as you." _Taryn said, her voice filled with determination.

Deciding to humor her, Zekk said with a laughing smile. "Eight years then, Taryn. But no promises."

_"Hey, if you're with another girl in eight years, I'll just have to prove myself a better match for you. Us Hapan women get what we want, you know."_

"I think I'm slowly learning that."

_"That's okay. All Hapan women are taught that men are slow learners anyways. It's to be expected."_

"Thanks," Zekk said dryly. "Why do I keep talking with you again?"

_"Because I'm cute and precocious."_

"At least you're modest," Zekk said, shaking his head. He was smiling though as Taryn's witty barbs and information filled spiels melted away the pressure of the war and let his mind a brief moment. His thoughts took him back to Taryn's proposal. Who knew what would happen in eight years? For now, he was grateful to have such a great friend in the fierce and opinionated Hapan girl.

**(-VII-) (-VII-)**

"Congratulations."

Ganner looked up from the report he had been reading. "I know, I've gone a record ten hours poring through these reports. Surprising."

"Not that." Imperial agent, Commander Vana Dorja tossed a datapad in front of Ganner. "Your New Republic friends made good use of those Deep Core charts we gave them. If the reports are correct, they annihilated an entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet."

"Good for them," Ganner shrugged, going back to the report.

"Let's go somewhere to celebrate."

Ganner slowly looked back towards Vana, suspicion in his eyes. "Celebrate?"

"I know the perfect place." Vana said with a cagey smirk. "I hope you brought some sort of dress uniform with you."

Ganner's eyes narrowed. "I brought Jedi robes."

Vana shrugged. "Those will do. Let's go."

"Now?"

"No time like the present," Vana said.

Ganner very slowly put the datapad down and searched the room with the Force. He didn't detect any Vong, but he did feel several others paying an unusual amount of attention to their conversation. Lifting an eyebrow ever so slightly, Ganner stood and smiled broadly. "Why not. I've been working too hard anyways."

"And they say you Rebels don't know how to have fun," Vana said with a perkiness that was just too eerie for Ganner.

As they left the room, she latched onto one of his arms and he felt something slip from the sleeve of her uniform into his pocket. Leaning over to her ear, he whispered. "Please stop, your little act is scary to the extreme."

"Oh? I'm acting?"

Ganner rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"I'll give you time to get dressed," Vana patted his arm fondly. "I'll meet you in front of the Imperial Headquarters in an hour."

"Guys don't need that long to get dressed," Ganner pointed out.

"But _I_ do. I represent the Empire and you are a representative of the New Republic. I am under orders to see that a positive impression is made." To Ganner's complete surprise, Vana pulled him down for a searing kiss. She released him with a cocky smirk and shoved him away.

"Well, if you're under orders," Ganner said, slightly dazed. He was definitely all for positive impressions. "An hour then, commander."

Vana dropped him off at his apartment, giving him one final kiss before sashaying back to her speeder. His apartment was located in the very wealthy district of the capital city at the top of one of the tallest buildings. The Imperials had definitely spared nothing in trying to keep him impressed. Though what he needed a solid gold toilet for when a plastisteel one would have worked just as fine, was anyone's guess.

He entered his apartment, then froze.

It was completely ransacked. The daily ice-sculpture somebody always brought in was in pieces, the table it normally sat on, overturned. Someone had also shattered the floor-to-ceiling bank of windows that had given him such a fantastic view of the capital.

The someone responsible was also still inside his room.

Ganner let out a yelp when an amphistaff flew through the air and narrowly skewered his head.

"_Jeedai!" _His scarred and aesthetically displeasing assailant snarled.

"Ugly Vong!" Ganner mimicked the warrior's snarl and expression mockingly.

He tried to summon his lightsaber to his hand, but the warrior batted the weapon aside in mid-air. The trajectory sent it out the window and down several hundred stories to the street below. Ganner had no time to follow its path, however, because the Yuuzhan Vong grabbed him by his shirt and forcefully dragged him across a nearby countertop. Dishes and utensils came crashing down, and Ganner's head bounced off of the faucet and sink basin.

He was then lifted once more and body-slammed through a closet door before picked up again and slammed against the wall. Thrown by the back of his shirt through the hallway, Ganner's head impacted with the golden toilet in the refresher. Before Ganner could come to his senses, the warrior stalked to him, lifted him up again, and slammed him into the full-length mirror in the fresher before throwing him back out into the main room. Only Ganner's ability to use the Force kept him from blacking out from the jarring impacts.

Ganner managed to eventually break the Vong's grip by clapping him in the ears. Startled, the Vong dropped Ganner and staggered backwards, hands reflexively going up to cover his own ears. Ganner took advantage and let out a battle cry, placing a running drop-kick into the center of the warrior's chest.

Which wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Ganner bounced off and the warrior wasn't even fazed. The warrior instead grabbed Ganner's outstretched legs and swung the Jedi around the living room like a rag doll. Ganner was released and tumbled like an out of control speeder over the sofa and into a coffee table. The glass in the middle of the table shattered on impact, trapping Ganner in the black metal frame.

The warrior stalked forward, absently hurling the sofa aside.

Ganner, in the meantime, wondered if he should lose some weight as he tried to stand and found his rear end still stuck in the low-legged table. The warrior roared, and Ganner swung his butt around, hitting the warrior with the heavy, metal table. The warrior seemed incredulous at Ganner's action.

It was not every day one was assaulted by a table steered by the butt of a Jedi.

Ganner took advantage of the surprise and drove himself backwards. The four legs of the table acted as a prison of sorts as it trapped the startled Yuuzhan Vong assailant between them. They both stumbled backwards until they reached the opposite wall. There, the metal legs punched through the drywall and lodged themselves in place. The impact also knocked Ganner free.

The Yuuzhan Vong assailant didn't seem at all happy. Neither was Ganner, who briefly assessed the damaged apartment. "I really hope Vana doesn't make me pay for all of this!"

The warrior responded by breaking free of his makeshift restraints and charging at Ganner. Ganner dropped back to the ground, taking the weight of the warrior with him. He then used his legs as leverage, turning the Vong's momentum against the Vong, and flipping the assailant out the window.

Ganner's lightsaber had faired a little better than the assailant when the Vong hit the ground.

Even then, the lightsaber had shattered into several large pieces.

The Vong made more of a splattering sound.

Panting, Ganner stayed laid out on the ground as he patted himself all over, checking for injuries. A few cuts, broken bones, bruises, pretty much every sign that he had just been mauled by a Vong. During this self-examination, however, he felt the device Dorja had slipped into his pocket. It was some type of holo-chip attached to a small datapad. Curious, he pressed the single button on the datapad and watched as a small holo of Vana emerged.

_"Jedi. I don't have much time. I've just discovered a Vong has infiltrated the very upper levels of Imperial Intelligence. He's the one coordinating the other Vong agents on Bastion and throughout Imperial space. I don't know who he is and unfortunately, he knows that I know about him, and has convinced the director of operations that I may be leaking classified information to you. It's highly likely that I'll be dead before this message is over. Sorry about canceling those dinner plans last minute. Oh, and this datapad will explode three seconds after this message ends. The end, for your sake my Rebel friend, is now."_

A giant red number 'three' appeared on the display, counting down to 'two' a second later. Ganner quickly threw the device out the window, where it flared into non-existence. Ganner then pulled out his comlink to contact his Imperial advisor. "Commander Dorja. Vana, do you copy?"

_"Who is this?" _A masculine voice replied.

"I'm the Jedi from the New Republic, Ganner Rhysode."

_"And how do you know the Commander?"_

"She was my attaché for the duration of my stay here."

_"And where are you now?"_

"At my quarters, why?"

_"Commander Dorja has been found dead. Please wait where you are and a team will be with you shortly to question you."_

"Wait, question me?" Ganner's mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Vana was dead.

_"You were the last person to see her alive, Jedi. And the fatal wound she received is consistent with a lightsaber blade."_

The comlink dropped from Ganner's hands and a sinking feeling entered his gut. He had a feeling his stay on Bastion had just taken a giant turn for the worst.

**(-VIII-) (-VIII-)**

"To Bakura?" Tyria Sarkin raised an eyebrow at the coordinates her passengers inputted into the navi-computer.

"That's where the Force is telling me we should go," Doran said with a definitive nod.

"Me too," Sannah agreed from next to him. "There's just something about that name that makes my stomach churn."

Tyria trapped her lower lip between her teeth as she mulled the location over. She couldn't help but feel the same stomach churning sensation Sannah mentioned just at the thought of going to the distant planet. It was the same type of feeling she had had back when she had been a Wraith Squadron pilot and saw a premonition of her future husband being vaped in an ambush. She had managed to save him then, and she hoped she could do the same for their little group now. One could never regret being alert and ready for disaster, especially if you knew a disaster was coming. "Fine, to Bakura it is. But we're going to need a little help. That part of space is a bit too dangerous, even for me."

"Dekim and Sei'lar?"

"Not who I was thinking of. Besides, they're probably busy saving the galaxy in their own little ways." Tyria ran her hand over the communication's equipment. A hologram emerged from the projector. Tyria gave a small wave. "Hey, it's me. I'm taking a little trip to Bakura and thought your skills might come in handy? You free?"

The figure in the hologram, who was shrouded by a heavy robe, nodded. _"Sure thing Sarkin. See you there."_

"Just like that?" Tyria said in surprise.

_"War makes the slicing and droid business dry up, _the figure shrugged. _"Everyone's too afraid of tech thanks to the Yuuzhan Vong. It's kind of sad."_

"I'm sorry to hear that. But thanks, we'll really need your help."

_"I look forward to seeing Doran again." _The figure nodded and disappeared.

Sannah, who had been focused on the hologram, gave a sigh of surrender when the figure flickered out before she could discern her identity. "Okay, who was that?"

"Our favorite Jawa," Tyria said brightly. "Never mind, don't repeat that. She'll kill me if the two of you start calling her that."

At that, Doran sniggered and shook his head. "Really though, why _her_?"

"The P'w'eck and Ssi-ruuk have some scary tech, and she's the best tech-expert in the business."

Sannah made the connection to one of the many tales Doran had told her. "She's that droid builder!" She blurted. "The Rebel operative who programmed droids for the Rebellion when she was a kid and managed to sabotage an entire Imperial assassin droid facility on Tatooine! You helped her track down one of those IG-88 droids and stop it from completing another factory a couple of years ago. It was being built over the remains of a Sith temple, right?"

"That's the one. Although it was almost five years ago, not a couple."

Tyria simply rolled her eyes in amusement as the two chatted eagerly about the mission. Evidently her son hadn't spared any details in the telling of it. The former Wraith Squadron pilot contacted another old acquaintance and sat back as a different figure appeared on the holopad.

_"Winger here."_

"Hey, how's the _Webley II_ doing? You break her in yet?"

_"Tyria? Wow, it's been a while. You still dragging Doran through the galaxy looking for those rare training opportunities."_

"Unfortunately," Doran piped up, leaning into range of the projector and waving. "Hey Alex."

_"Hey yourself. Look at you, you're getting to be quite the…"_

"No hitting on my son," Tyria said dryly. "Besides…"

"He has a girlfriend," Sannah finished, likewise leaning into view. "The name's Sannah. Who are you?"

_"Easy girl. Doran's like a kid brother to me anyways. I'm Captain Winger. My friends call me Alex."_

"Winger…" the gears in Sannah's head churned. "Oh, one of Master Luke's first students! You helped Doran and Tyria on Morellia. Doran was getting training from the Morellian Enforcers and one of them turned out to be a dark-sider from the Empire."

_"That's right." _Alex sounded impressed. _"And that reminds me, you still haven't paid me back for the new paint job I needed after I pulled your butts out of there, Sarkin."_

"Put it on my tab," Tyria grinned. "Anyways. I have another favor to ask. Can the _Webley II_ help us on a Jedi-related mission out in Bakura?"

_"Bakura? Why would you want to go there?"_

"The Force told us to." Doran answered.

_"'The Force told you to.'" _Alex repeated blankly. _"Heck, if the Force told you to, why not. I'll need a week and a half to get from where I am to where you want me to be."_

"Thanks Winger, I owe you another."

_"Hey, us Force-sensitive former fighter pilots need to stick together. We can't all become Jedi mystics philosophizing about the Force."_

"See you there." Tyria nodded, and the holotransmitter ended the communications. When the communication was over, Tyria turned to her son in amusement. "Is there any of our adventures you _haven't_ told Sannah?"

"Nope."

"Not even Zonju?" Tyria raised an eyebrow.

Doran swallowed, flushing immediately. "Errr...I might have forgotten about that one."

Sannah's attention was peaked. "What happened on Zonju?"

"I can tell you about it later," Doran muttered, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, you were five years old," Tyria said sympathetically. "You couldn't have possibly known that running around naked in the desert, pretending to be a Tusken Raider, would attract those creatures."

Sannah's eyebrows shot up.

"Mom!" Doran blurted.

"Just wanted to be sure you didn't leave out that detail," Tyria said cheerfully.

Doran simply hung his head in defeat. "Are we heading to Bakura yet?"

Tyria chuckled and nodded. "Course laid in and set. It's on the opposite side of the galaxy, so it should take us awhile."

"I wonder what adventure's going to await us there." Sannah said, sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Given the luck my mom and I have had recently," Doran said in a dry voice. "Whenever we do something because the Force tells us too, we end up in a life-or-death situation."

At that, Tyria projected her seriousness to both apprentices. "This won't be like Yavin or some of the other adventures Doran's mentioned. When we get to Bakura, I want both of you to stick by my side at all times. No wandering off. If the Force is telling you that we have to go there, it's because something, or someone, is in great danger. Promise that the two of you will listen to my instructions, and if need be, run and leave me behind."

"Mom…" Doran was stunned by the hardened expression on his mother's face. "Mom…I…"

"Promise me, or I'll turn this ship around, Force instincts or not."

"I promise," Doran said with an exhale, nodding solemnly.

"Me too," Sannah agreed.

"I'm having some of my contacts send over a packet of information regarding Bakura and its history. By the time we get there, I want the two of you to be experts on it and the culture of both the P'w'eck and Ssi-ruuk. Clear?"

"Understood." Both apprentices said.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed the two of you," Tyria softened her voice. "But I have a very bad feeling about our destination and the last thing I want is to lose either of you. If all else fails, watch each other's backs."

**(-IX-) (-IX-)**

In another part of the galaxy, Wynssa Fel glared at a bank of computers, glaring at the giant red letters that told her there were no results available. As a Fel, she was not used to failure, or being unable to get what she wanted. She glanced back to the portable communication's device and shook her head.

"Still nothing, Jag. Are you sure this planet even exists?"

_"Positive. Jaina Solo tells me that both her brothers received similar information from different sources."_

"Jaina Solo. There's that name again," Wyn rolled her eyes. "I'll change the search parameters and widen the area I'm looking at, but without access to the scouting reports…"

_"You still can't get access?"_

"Jag, I'm still a kid in the eyes of everyone here."

_"You __are__ still a kid."_

"Thanks a lot, big brother." Wyn said, shaking her head as she typed on the computer.

_"You'll always be my little sister to me, Wyn."_

Wyn fought back a smile. "Yeah, well, unless someone sees me as something otherwise, I'm limited to the information you can give me. The Ascendancy is still a bit upset that you haven't come back yet, you know. And given dad's reputation, our family isn't exactly the most popular at the moment."

"You are back again."

"Oh, hi Chief Navigator," Wyn said, shielding the communication's device with her body.

"It is late, Fel," Chief Navigator Aabe said. "What keeps you here at this hour?"

"Report for school," Wyn made a face. "I'm researching stray planets that get absorbed by various systems along the Outer Rim."

"Surely you can finish the report tomorrow? Sleep is necessary for a sound mind after all."

"In a couple more minutes," Wyn nodded. "I'm running one last search before calling it a night. If you want, I can lock up the lab when I leave."

"See to it that you do," Aabe said firmly. The clicking of his boots echoed through the room as he walked away.

"You _so_ owe me, Jag," Wyn hissed at her brother.

_"There is a strong likelihood that I will be returning shortly. I will repay the favor then."_

"You know, this will be so much easier if I can tell someone."

_"I am well aware that not all of the Chiss high command would approve of any sort of cooperation with the Galactic Alliance. Should the wrong people discover what you are doing, the consequences for many would be severe."_

"And I though you saw me as your little sister." Wyn swallowed nervously.

_"You are a Fel, more than capable of handling a little bit of danger."_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Wyn said, then shook her head. "No, still no results that match the information you gave me. You know, if I didn't know any better, you actually sound happy, relaxed. You sure staying in Alliance space has been good for you?"

_"It has its benefits."_

"I'm sure. Does one of those benefits happen to have brown hair and the last name of Solo?" Wyn said flatly.

_"Jaina is…" _Jag seemed to need a few moments to find the right words. "_Special to me."_

"Well, as long as she keeps you out of my hair. Cem bothers me enough as it is. I don't need _two_ brothers bossing me around." Wyn glanced back towards Aabe's office. "I should go. If I stay any longer, I'll attract suspicion. I'll try again tomorrow."

_"Tomorrow then."_

The younger Fel erased her search history and any data for the last several hours. "It's kind of cool, playing spy like this. I really hope you and the others are right. That this planet will end the war. I don't want Csilla to end up like Coruscant."

_"Nor do I, Wyn. Nor do I."_

"Hey, umm…Jag. Is it okay if I ask James to help me out?"

_"James? James who?"_

"Just James," Wyn smirked at her brother's instant suspicion. "He's not Chiss, but human. Some Jedi named Dekim dropped him off a while back when he was meeting with dad. More importantly though, James has full access to the old scouting reports because he's brilliant at astrocartography. Also, he'd know about the star charts in the archives of the families we just absorbed, and those may help too."

_"And this 'James' will appreciate your manipulation of him?"_

Wyn let out a scoff of disgust. "I'm going to tell him, Jag. It will be up to him to help me or not."

_"You trust him?"_

"It's hard for you to do the big-brother routine from who knows how many lightyears away," Wyn remarked sarcastically. "But yes, I trust him. Apart from you, he's the only other person here I talk with on a regular basis. Plus, he's different. Cute too."

_"Wyn."_

"What? If I have to listen to you go on about how brave Jaina Solo is, how intelligent Jaina was to have thought of something, how Jaina Solo's such a great leader, it's only fair you listen to my stories too."

_"Go on then," _Jag said in surrender. _"What is it about this James that meets with your approval?"_

Wyn smiled broadly and eagerly began to fill her big brother in about her classmate, as well as the other happenings on Csilla. She would be the last to admit that she was close with her brother, but she'd be among the first to stand up for him. Unlike her other siblings, Jag tended to treat her more as an adult, even if she had only recently become a teenager. He talked about serious matters with her and did not mind confiding in her. She reciprocated that trust and respect, looking up to him and aspiring to reach a success similar to his. When he had made his usual scheduled call to her, she had been surprised and pleased that he had trusted her with a new and important plan; one that could end the war.

She had heard some of what was happening in the rest of the galaxy and was among the small minority on Csilla who was eager for the war to end. It was with great enthusiasm that she listened to Jag lay out the plan before her; needing her to use the Chiss archives to look for a moving planet. It was easier said than done, but Wyn was determined to make a contribution of her own to the war effort. The war had to end. It just had to.

**(-X-) (-X-)**

Luke Skywalker awoke in a cold sweat, a hand going to his chest as his heart thudded loudly. Letting out several breaths, he ran his fingers through his hair, calming exercises failing him as he was unable to shake from his thoughts the images he had just seen .

"Luke?" Mara whispered, having been awakened by his distress.

Luke shook his head, still trying to come to terms, still trying to deny, the vision he had just experienced.

"Farmboy, what is it?" Mara murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"A vision," Luke breathed, closing his eyes. The images were still there, having been branded into his memory by their content.

"A vision?"

"I saw…I saw a shadow surrounding Anakin. A great darkness," Luke whispered. "_A darkness within, a darkness without_. I don't know if the darkness was coming _from_ him or if it was consuming him. The galaxy was at war. Not with the Yuuzhan Vong, but with itself. Planets were burning, billions were dying."

"And was Anakin responsible?" Mara whispered, feelings of protectiveness both for her husband and for her nephew rising.

"No…I don't know," Luke muttered. "He was there though, in the middle of a galaxy drowning in darkness. Shadows, cries, a black lightsaber with a red blade cutting through someone he loved. Anakin was a leader, but he wasn't. He was dying, but he was alive. Friends were enemies and enemies were friends. He was falling, but he was on the peak of a great mountain. I just…I don't know how to interpret what I saw."

"Always in motion, the future is," Mara said, trying to reassure the both of them. "You don't know if what you saw will actually come to pass."

Luke, however, had an expression of dread on his face as he met Mara's concerned gaze. "That's the problem. One way or another, I have a feeling my vision will definitely come true. And whatever happens in the future, it will be because of Anakin's relationship to that dark shadow I saw around him."

**(-XI-) (-XI-)**

Alema Rar was in deep meditation reflecting on the past couple of days, the relief that her friends had survived Ebaq 9 had been quickly replaced by annoyance from the antics of the enigmatic Vergere. It was as though with Jacen's absence she had become the creature's next play thing. Then there were the constant interrogations about what she had been doing in the Alpha Red facility, the exact details of what had happened, and why she was the only survivor. The questions had died down as the government re-ordered itself into something else with a long, new, fancy name.

Alema couldn't care about it in the least. If there was one thing she had learned while marooned on Mon Calamari, it was that she didn't fit in; either with the Jedi, or any of the others for that matter. When it came to the Force, she would readily admit that she tended to stay more in the shadows than in the light. And the doctrines of both light and dark just didn't fit who she was.

She had spent her free time collecting victories in the various dueling rings—she was now the Grand Champion of two of them—and hanging out at bars or walking aimlessly through the city. It was strange not fighting, not being out there helping to end the war. If she would have known that destroying the facility would have led to such boredom…Alema's brow furrowed. If she had known, she would have still destroyed it anyways. It was the right thing to do, after all…right? The intricacies of what was right and what was wrong always bothered Alema. Sometimes they were restricting, other times they were just _kriffing_ confusing. Would killing Vader as a kid been too evil, and all the deaths he caused a necessity? Would the death of her sister be considered a necessity?

Alema frowned at that thought. Necessary for what? To make her see the cruel and apathetic nature of the universe? To show her that the light side of the Force doesn't have all the answers?

A disturbance in the Force brought her train of thought to a halt.

"I thought I told you to quit skulking around," Alema murmured, sensing Vergere's presence.

"You seemed troubled."

"That's not an invitation," Alema opened an eye. "Why _are_ you hanging around me anyways? Surely there are other Jedi you could go and bug."

"There are," Vergere admitted with a bob of her head. "But none are as intriguing as you."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"If it will help you think better of me."

"Vergere," Alema abandoned her meditation. "_Nothing_ will make me think that. You are a manipulative and deceitful little creature whose agenda is so well masked, even Skywalker doesn't see you as an imminent threat."

"Oh? And you do?"

Alema pinned the Fosh with a narrow stare. "I believe that you are far more dangerous than you appear. That despite the innocent nature of your questions, of your sensible view of the Force, you are like a lightsaber hilt pressed up against a jugular, just waiting to activate."

"Can a lightsaber activate itself?" Vergere said with an innocent tilt of her head.

"Alright Vergere. If it is a game you want to play, then let us play it," Alema said, stretching. "I've been bored stiff anyways."

"And you are sure you wish to play games with me, Jedi Rar? With but a thought, I can make an individual do my every bidding. One gesture can plunge a star-system into chaos. And a mere whisper will submerge the galaxy into an endless night."

"That doesn't sound very Jedi-like," Alema said archly.

"I am simply letting you know what I am capable of. Inform whatever Jedi Master if you wish, I have nothing to hide. Who would believe you anyways?" Vergere said lightly. "And you did not answer my question. Are you sure you wish to play games with me?"

"After your little spiel, more than certain," Alema said coolly.

Vergere mockingly bowed low. "Then I believe it is your turn, young Jedi, for I have already set my piece into play."

"Vergere, just one warning," Alema said with false sweetness. "I play to win."

Vergere smiled a smile that would have chilled most others to the bone. The Twi'lek, however, simply mirrored the Fosh's expression while the enigmatic Force user spoke. "Is there any other reason why we play these games? If you know you're going to lose, why play it at all?"

"Exactly," Alema's eyes glimmered darkly. "And it will be my pleasure to ensure you lose badly."

"And it will be my pleasure to be defeated by you. The young and strong must surpass the old and weak after all. Just like it has always been."

Alema nodded, she knew that Vergere was implying something else, but she wasn't quite sure just what it was. "No hard feelings then."

"No. None at all."

**(-XII-) (-XII-)**

Far away from Coruscant, Bastion, Mon Calamari, and Ebaq 9. Right in the center of the Expansion Region of the galaxy. In a clearing that had been created by a Peace Brigade bombardment, a single shuttle touched down on Shili. Night had fallen, but all of the nocturnal creatures had fallen silent, diving into their nearest shelters. It was as if they realized the danger the individual on the shuttle presented.

The ramp of the shuttle lowered.

Emerging out into the red and white world was a figure in black. Her unique bodysuit and prosthetic arm was oddly reminiscent of her former master. A triangular headpiece and face mask hid all of her head save for a pair of striking green eyes.

"You're late," a voice said sardonically.

"I wasn't aware that I was expected."

"Why do you think I stuck around?" The Togruta Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, emerged from the shadows of the tall trees. "When those two kids left, I knew it would only be a matter of time before one of you tracked me down. You Sith like being in a position to hear all about the galaxy."

"Me, a Sith?"

"Please, don't mock me. Nothing says 'I'm a Sith' more than prosthetic arms, a weird helmet, and a life-supporting black body-suit. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to copy Vader."

"I'll take that as a compliment. We do share the same master after all."

"Your master is Vader?" Ashoka's voice was a deathly calm.

"Was. You Jedi killed him after all."

"It was for the better," Ahsoka said tonelessly. "Now, Sith. Are you going to tell me your name? You're obviously not the strong and silent type."

"Lumiya." The black-clad figure bowed mockingly. "And might I know you're name? You're obviously not the usual exiled hermit."

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." The Togruta let her lightsabers fly into her hand, and the yellow-green and green blades lit up the darkened forest. "And you really shouldn't have come here."

Lumiya activated her lightwhip, its plasma-yellow length crackling in the humid air. "And you really shouldn't have stayed."

Ahsoka twirled her lightsabers around in her hands. "It looks like I have to clean up after my master again."

"So you say."

Lumiya let her whip fly out in a complicated swirl of motion. The tips—saber energy over metal and leather—snapped through the air with a sizzling crack. Ahsoka batted each serpentine strike with precision, flipping her shota into a reverse grip in the process. The whip continued to flash and flare as it made contact with the lightsaber blades, but it couldn't break through the Jedi's defenses. Even when Lumiya tried to arc the tips of the whip to wrap around the Togruta, the Jedi used her shota to tie up several tendrils and her lightsaber to slash away at the lengths of metal and leather.

"More powerful?" The white markings above Ahsoka's left eye rising as she effortlessly fended off Lumiya's attack.

"Don't underestimate me." Lumiya held out her other arm and a tiny projectile fired off.

Ahsoka leaped out of its path, but the end of the projectile flared and it shot up after her. At the same time, Lumiya lashed out with her whip again, the tendrils finally striking one of the Jedi's ankles and scoring cuts into her calf muscle.

Ahsoka managed to shove the self-propelled dart into a nearby tree, where it exploded, while she landed awkwardly on her good leg. "Great, a Sith with tricks."

"Oh you'll find I'm full of surprises, old woman." Lumiya renewed her attack in earnest, charging Ahsoka and slicing the air with her whip until it looked as if the Togruta was surrounded by a sphere of yellow.

The Togruta was forced backwards by the flurry and speed at which the whip was now lashing at her, the end tassels moving almost too fast for her to follow. One lash cleanly decapitated the top of one of her lightsabers, and the green energy blade flickered out of existence.

"You see, I've studied you, Ahsoka Tano. Your fighting style, your personality. Before the Empire fell, I learned all about you," Lumiya said mockingly. "As a student of my master, I needed to learn about those who came before me. I read about you, about Marek, about many others. But you always held my interest the most. The one apprentice he took before becoming Vader."

"I'm flattered," Ahsoka said wryly, panting as she took note of the number of new cuts that now scarred her body. She discarded her ruined lightsaber and let the Force run through her body, easing the pain and healing some of the lesser wounds.

"You should be." Lumiya let her whip hang at her side as she circled the Jedi. "You can't win this fight, Tano. No matter how strong your will is, mine is stronger. I am the inheritor of Vader's legacy. It is my destiny to see a new Sith Empire reborn."

Ahsoka held up her shota, changing her stance. "And I have inherited Anakin Skywalker's legacy. It's my duty to see that your empire never rises again."

"It's fitting that you should die here today, by my hand," Lumiya experimentally sent her whip shooting towards Ahsoka. It was blocked as expected. "An apprentice of the old era, slain at the hand of the new."

"I'm not dead yet," Ahsoka remarked. Her movements were suddenly a blur as she charged Lumiya from a three-point stance.

The Dark Lady of the Sith was caught off guard and tried to send her whip out to intercept the Jedi. Ahsoka, however, moved with the natural flow of the lightwhip's tendrils. The Jedi darted in at every peak, and darted out at every fall, her feet unerringly racing across the ground as her lean muscles rippled. Lumiya tried to back away, but Ahsoka was too fast. In a blur of motion, the Jedi's shota whirled about, slicing off Lumiya's whip-holding, prosthetic arm. Ahsoka then delivered a staggering punch to the Sith's face. A Force Push sent the Sith flying back into the stone remains of the temple, shattering the rock she landed against.

Ahsoka was leaping through the air after her prey, and Lumiya just barely managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Trying to kill an unarmed opponent, what would your master say?" Lumiya managed, green eyes wide at the speed and power she had just seen. For an old woman who probably hadn't used her lightsabers in several decades, the Togruta was shaking off the rust pretty fast. Lumiya grimaced. She had to end the fight before any more rust fell away.

"He would probably chastise me for the 'trying' part," Ahsoka said glibly.

"True, Skywalker and Vader had much in common."

"It's also why Vader redeemed himself in the end."

"Skywalker was weak. As was Vader. As was Palpatine," Lumiya spat, summoning her fallen lightwhip into her remaining hand.

"If you're who comes after them. I'm still not seeing any improvement in the quality of Sith," Ahsoka mocked. "I've fought with Sith far more Sith-like than you. You don't even rate against them."

"Your wit is amusing," Lumiya said cautiously, examining her opponent carefully. "I would have thought that after all these years, anger and guilt would be the feelings of the day."

"Been there, done that. Anakin Skywalker has a very promising grandchild. He helped me make peace with what happened. There's no doubt that Anakin Solo will change the Jedi Order in ways I can only dream about. Make it an Order that will last for millennia"

"Oh it will be an order that will last for millennia, just not the order you are thinking of, old woman," Lumiya said with a sneer.

"I detected your stink on him. Thanks for reminding me," Ashoka's expression darkened as she held up her saber, its light highlighting the shadows of her face. "I already failed one Anakin, I'm not going to fail another. I'm ending you, Lumiya. Just one thing before you die. You're obviously not the master of the current Sith. You're the apprentice. So who's your master?"

"You have no need to know at the moment. If Anakin truly is the next Jedi to shape the galaxy, then it doesn't matter. But, if he becomes the Sith Lord, the answer will come easy enough to all those involved."

Ahoska sent out another blast of Force energy, but this time Lumiya was ready and countered with a blast of her own. The two were buffeted by the wind generated by the two attacks meeting. The Togruta Jedi was again a blur, and Lumiya's whip snapped through the air in short controlled slashes.

Just as Ahsoka's saber began to cleave through the Mandalorian iron top of the lightwhip, its tassels looped around, cutting into the Jedi's montrals and remaining lightsaber. The two weapons were disabled simultaneously, and Ahsoka staggered backwards in pain. One of her montrals had been severed, the wound cauterized by the whip's energy. A blast of Sith Lightning rocked Ahsoka before the Jedi could recover, dropping the Togruta woman to the ground.

Lumiya was breathing heavily at the close call, the top of her remaining hand reddened and smoking from the energy of the Jedi's blade. She sent out another burst of lightning, watching with detached amusement as the older woman convulsed and twisted on the ground.

"Foolish old woman," Lumiya said calmly, approaching Ahsoka's thrashing form and smirking at her cries of pain. "Your time has long passed. You should have died along with all the other relics of your era."

Lumiya gestured and Ahsoka's writhing form was lifted into the air, still crackling with the life-draining Sith Lightning. When she judged the older woman on the verge of losing consciousness, Lumiya ended the barrage of lightning. The Togruta's body was badly scarred from the searing attack, steam rising from her body as she took in rasping gasps of air.

"And now, Ahsoka Tano, your master's failure is complete."

Despite everything, Ahsoka emitted a weak, wheezing laugh, coughing up blood as she did. "You know nothing about the Force, Sith. Even if I am slain today, I will _still_ be more powerful than you could possibly imagine. I pity you."

"Save your pity," Lumiya snarled. "All you have to do now is die!"

The hoarse screams were renewed and purple light lit up the jungle for several long seconds. When the purple glow finally faded, the screaming had stopped and the jungle was deathly quiet.

Lumiya was breathing heavily, her eyes shining with manic fanaticism. The Togruta was before her, within a hairsbreadth of rejoining the Force. The Lady of the Sith grinned, she had done it. Was on the verge of eliminating Anakin Skywalker's only apprentice. Was about to plant one more flagstone on the path to a new Sith Empire. Lumiya glanced down apathetically at her victim, Ahsoka's body still twitching from overexposure to the lightning. Despite the pain the Togruta must have been feeling, Ahsoka had an oddly peaceful expression on her face.

For some reason, that caused rage to swell up within Lumiya. With a single hand gesture, the angry Sith snuffed out the threading pulse of the woman on the ground, and let out a laugh as she felt the Togruta's spirit rejoin the Force.

But only a second after Lumiya made that one final gesture, the Togruta's body faded away right before her eyes. The only evidence of the Ahsoka's existence was her charred clothing and ruined lightsabers. In a mixture of cautiousness and suspiciousness, Lumiya kicked the simple cloth garments. She reached out through the Force but found nothing.

Lumiya looked about the clearing, ill-at-ease. Ahsoka Tano was dead by her hands, yet why did the sense of victory she had been feeling only moments early suddenly disappear?

She had accomplished her mission. The only threat from the old guard was now eliminated, and Anakin Solo's fall into the darkness could continue unimpeded. Or would it? Lumiya clenched her jaw, brushing off those doubts as post-fight nerves as she boarded her shuttle and began the pre-flight sequence.

She could not wait for the day when Anakin Solo officially claimed the title of Sith Lord. Could not wait to see the Jedi fall once more and the Sith rise in their place. Lumiya could almost see it in her mind's eye. Fleets, soldiers, planets, star systems, all united under the Sith banner; under the next true Sith Lord. Their enemies would be crushed, routed, and the Jedi would finally be defeated for good.

As her thoughts turned to the victory that was certain to come, however, a shiver ran down her spine. She stiffened in the pilot's chair and reached for her damaged lightwhip.

From everywhere and nowhere, the voice of Ahsoka Tano whispered in response to her dark ambitions.

_Don't count on it._

**(-I-) Chapter End (-I-)**

A\N: Experienced every single emotion yet? =D. And with that we begin the two month break. Thanks to all who took the time to review. For all those who haven't reviewed yet, now would be a good time to leave one.

Hmmm...fun facts about this chapter: The 'companions' for Doran and Sannah's next adventure are from the SW computer game Droidworks and from the SW Adventure Journals respectively. 'James' is from QuixoticQuest's SW universe, and he'll play a small role in the Chiss arc that occupies the first half of 'Book 2' of my Force Heretic trilogy. The A/T J/J scenes were the first 'erotic' scenes I've ever written. Nazaar will take the place of his canon counterpart Harrar in the coming 'Shimrra's a big fat liar, how did I not know this?' arc. One of my inspirations for Vergere's character, in case anyone recognizes it, is Darth Traya. A Sith who was not overtly evil, but wanted to shape the galaxy so it could become something more. Last fun tidbit, up until about two weeks ago, Ahsoka actually survived her encounter with Lumiya. But as I was readying this chapter for posting, I had a change of heart...expect a deleted scene with more on this in the future.

Some other things to look forward to in the distant future. My Book 1 of the trilogy is a rework of the Bakura story arc that takes place a couple of months before the canon version of Bakura does. Alongside this plot is an original plot arc which guarantees fun for all. Six chapters, plus an interlude. Book 2 has the Chiss and Imperials, and Sannah and Doran's biggest adventure yet. We'll be saying some goodbyes to several characters in this arc, in more ways than one. Nine chapters and an interlude. Book 3 is a truncated version of Zonama Sekot and a continuation of Sannah and Doran's adventures. It's also when a brilliant fall and dark rise, in some sense, truly begins...

**DragonJedi-** There is a place where the lightside ends, and the darkside begins, and there the clothes are as dark as night, and there the sabers burn a crimson light, and there the civilians run away in fright, to run from an evil wind. Yes you'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow, and you'll go where the good people can't go, for the Jedi, they mark, and their children, they know, the place where the lightside ends =P. You will be converted yet (For trying to bring you to the darkside, does that make me Darth Ichthyo?)! Thanks again for another long review and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so much. Oh, and if you want Tenel Ka to say 'hello' and 'goodbye' to a certain Sith, I can have that arranged, *evil grin*.

**Octavius Haye-** Thanks for the review and the compliments! I began writing the story with the very idea that the older generation had way too much 'screen time' as it was and the NJO era needed a new perspective. Happy to see you're liking it so much.

**Darksabre-** That was one scary-long review! I didn't think it was possible to break the word limit twice in 'one' review =). 'VongForce' wasn't exactly Anakin's doing but more of a group effort. He needed the strength of the meld to anchor himself in the Force, and he needed the thousands of Vong ships to keep his Vongsense on a basic level, but he was the catalyst. Tahiri isn't into the very philosophical stuff, but she has Anakin for a boyfriend and some of it has rubbed off =). The fun part about 'rewriting canon' is all the weird twists that come up inadvertently all because one character lives. Star by Star kind of showcased the beginnings of a Jacen/Anakin rivalry, and I always thought that if Anakin had lived on to become the hero he was originally planned to be it would generate some animosity between him and his brother (if Jacen lived too). From that conflict alone, there is the potential for either one of them to go dark later on. Your foresight is strong indeed, but the tension between the two will mostly appear in the sequel to this story. Of course there is also Alema, who in Star by Star seemed to attach herself to Anakin and trust in his leadership a bit more than the others. Your feelings serve you well in regards to her, (are you sure you aren't a Jedi?), things do change with Alema's fate but not exactly in the way you might have thought (at least in my fic =p). I'm really humbled that you continue to take the time to leave such lengthy reviews and blow-by-blow reactions to each of my chapters, thank you, really.


	31. Force Heretic: Book One

**Thirty-One**

**)-(I**)-(****

"_You did not have to join uz in this hunt."_

"I know, Saba," Eighteen year-old Jedi Knight, Anakin Solo, said over the comm-channel of his X-wing. "But Tesar and his sisters helped me out on the mission to Myrkr, it wouldn't have succeeded without their help. I could only bring Tesar back to you so it seems only fair that I repay you somehow."

_"And I couldn't let Anakin go off by himself. Besides, Tesar's a good friend too," _Tahiri added perkily. Flying with them was the rest of Barefoot squadron, who were currently all on leave to assist their squadron commander. The losses they had taken at Ebaq 9 had only brought them closer, and they had become like a second family to the sixteen year-old Jedi Knight.

_"It's what friends are for."_ Jaina said, her tone also light. The burden of being the Sword of the Jedi was not as great as she had feared it would be. She was a single sword, but she did not stand alone. Her brothers, her friends, all fought along at her side, sharing that burden with her. Though she was still worried about losing friends and family to the war, she had developed a fairly positive outlook given their recent successes.

Promoted after the battle of Ebaq 9, the now _Colonel_ Jaina Solo had spent more time in the _Trickster_ riling up Yuuzhan Vong garrisons than in her X-wing. Even on their present mission, she was flying not in the cockpit of her snubfighter, but within the confines of the alien frigate. The time spent onboard had enabled her to develop a deeper respect and understanding for the Yuuzhan Vong with whom she worked with on a daily basis. Apart from her original Freed One crew, new additions had been added in light of the recent victories.

The multitude of Yuuzhan Vong who had defected after Ebaq 9 had all been interrogated by Galactic Alliance Intelligence and the Freed Ones, and were all cleared to serve alongside the New Republic forces. This meant that the _Trickster_ was now equipped with a full crew, rather than a skeleton one, as well as two units of Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

In a surprise move, even the non-Yuuzhan Vong commando unit that had also been assigned to the _Trickster_ had agreed to participate in their unofficial mission to the Barab system. It was later learned that many of the commandos were the same ones who had trained on Borleias with the initial group of Freed Ones and had grown used to operating with the Yuuzhan Vong.

Also among the non-Force sensitives taking part in their little adventure was a certain Clawcraft pilot, who was going along with their crazy mission to ensure the safety of the Yuuzhan Vong frigate's deified Jedi captain. Jag and Anakin had been more than amused when Jaina and Tahiri assigned the two of them as wingmates. They certainly were an odd pair, a Clawcraft and an X-wing, but they were also a good team. So much so that Jagged had commented to Anakin early on that his flying style was similar to Jaina's—skilled recklessness.

Rounding out the _Trickster's _crew was Zekk, Tesar, and Lowbacca. All on leave after spending the month post-Ebaq 9 taking advantage of the power vacuum within the Yuuzhan Vong ranks and helping the Galactic Alliance forces secure more ground. It had been a dirty and tiresome job, but someone had to do it; and for some reason, the higher ups all seemed to think that the Jedi Knights would be perfect for it. Never mind that they had just survived the stressful events of Ebaq 9. After the end of the month, however, the High Council had finally drawn the line and given all of the recently made Knights and their friends some much needed time off.

Some, though, had taken the leave with the utmost of reluctance due to the current state of the galaxy—which probably explained why the group had decided to visit a possible Yuuzhan Vong-held world for their leave instead of one of the many other tourist-themed planets in the safer parts of the galaxy.

"_Friends look out for each other, Saba," _Jaina continued.

"_If there's Yuuzhan Vong where there shouldn't be, Jedi Sebatyne, we'll have to deal with them eventually." _Barefoot Seven, Zindra Daine chimed in. _"Might as well take them out before they can hurt anyone else."_

Silence, and then Saba said in a kind tone. _"You all have this one'z thankz. It iz more than likely that the bad feeling this one feelz is just nerves. It is Reswa's passage into adulthood and I have alwayz been close to my hatchmatez."_

The small, unofficial task force, all using their much deserved leave for the unofficial mission, dropped out of hyperspace above Barab I.

Rather than a serene sphere of green and white, basking in the faint rays of the Barab system's red sun, the sight that greeted them was not like anything they had expected.

Barab I was burning. Thick black smoke completely consumed the planet's atmosphere, illuminated a hellish red by the magma flows and fires burning beneath. Swirls within the choking clouds revealed where harsh winds were whipping across blackened ground, sending scalding bursts of gases and flame across the length of the glassed planet.

Saba Sebatyne's anguish and panic through the Force was felt by the other Jedi as they made a fly-by over the planet.

_"This iz Saba Sebatyne. If anyone can hear this broadcast, please respond." _Seconds ticked by with no response. Saba's voice grew more desperate as she tried again. _"Anyone! Reswa! Please, respond!" _

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the silence that continued in answer. They had all seen planets conquered and ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong before, but when it was the home of someone they considered a good friend, the pain of losing that planet was sharper.

_"Heads up Bantha Taskforce," _Jaina's voice cut in over Saba's despair. _"Coralskippers coming out of the planet. According to Liir, there are four of them. She says the gravity profile suggests that the skips are escorting a slave transport. A massive one at that."_

Anger mixed with grief flashed from Saba.

"This is Bantha Lead," Anakin said quickly. "If that transport sees us, it's likely to dump its cargo."

It was a grim experience and helpless experience for many pilots, watching overwhelmed slave ships dump the captured individuals into the cold of space rather than allow them to be rescued.

_"What do you recommend, Little Brother?"_

"Do what you do best on that ship." Anakin answered. "Get close enough and bluff your way onto it. When you give the signal, the rest of us will swoop in and finish off the coralskippers."

_"I copy."_

_ "Barefoots, hang back."_

_ "Affirmative leader."_

"Saba," Anakin said softly. "I know you want to check your planet for survivors, but let's take care of these last Vong first."

_"Thiz one…agreez."_ The words were said with great effort. The other Jedi did their best to comfort their distraught friend. But seeing her home, the place where her family and friends lived, burning before her eyes, was almost too much for the Barabel Jedi Knight. Barabels were close-knit socially. To think that everyone she had known and cared for was dead nearly overwhelmed her with grief.

The rest of the task force waited behind one of Barab I's moons, Jaina continuously updating them on their progress.

_"We've successfully gained permission to board the ship. It's a good thing my crew's Yuuzhan Vong. It's my first time seeing something like this one, I doubt I would have called it a slaveship. Airlock sealed. Lowie and Zekk are leading the charge…" _Seconds ticked by. And then, _"We have control of the ship. Go! Go! Go!" _

The nine X-wings of Barefoot Squadron, plus Anakin, Jagged, and Saba's fighter, peeled away and zoomed towards the four escorting coralskippers. The alien fighters never stood a chance. In a heartbeat, all four were blazing balls of fire, spiraling back down to the molten surface of the planet that they had helped create.

Saba's fighter continued down into the atmosphere of the planet, anxious to see the state of her home city. The other fighters followed, a somber feeling settling as they watched the city burn to the ground. Parts of it had been reduced to pits of bubbling magma, while craters marked the location of the spaceport and other central buildings.

_"Thiz one should have been here," _Saba's anguish filled voice came over the comm.

_"There was nothing you could have done," _Jaina said softly. _"And on the bright side, there were over three thousand of your people onboard the slave-ship we captured."_

_"Saba," _Zekk's voice came over the comm. _"One of those we rescued is asking for you. She says her name is Reswa"_

Hope and deliriously happy relief flared from the worried Barabel. _"Please, put her on."_

_ "Saba?"_

_"Reswa, you live!" _The others couldn't help but smile at the joyful tone of Saba's voice.

_ "I am glad that the Jedi came to our aid."_

_"They are my friendz, my dear Reswa," _Saba said, broadcasting an immeasurable amount of gratefulness to the others. _"And what of the rest of our family?"_

_ "Most live. Though many were already taken off planet by other shipz. Thiz ship waz the last."_

_ "We will find them, then," _Saba said with determination. _"We will not let our people be sacrificed."_

_ "And we'll help," _Jaina said firmly. _"Is there anything left on the planet that you'd like to salvage? It doesn't look like the Yuuzhan Vong will be coming back any time soon."_

_"Some," _Reswa said. _"We will try to save what we can. But Barab I…itz joined the fate of Coruscant."_

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner," Anakin swallowed.

_"It iz alright, Little Brother,"_ Saba said. _"We have saved who we could, and we will be pursuing the others. Az your sister said, we could not have done much more were we here earlier."_

_ "We'll escort the slave-ship back down to the planet. While your people tie up any loose ends, we'll contact the Galactic Federation and let them know that Barab I needs assistance."_

_ "Thank you Jaina."_

"Don't worry, Saba. Your people are strong. We'll rescue the others," Anakin said firmly.

_"That is something I never doubted." _The strength and confidence had returned to her voice as the Barabel Knight flew alongside the balloon-like slave-transport. _"Thank you all for giving me a chance to see this one'z family again."_

**)-(II**)-(****

"And I thought we had a complicated society," Doran Sarkin-Tainer said, putting down the datapad and whistling. "Let's see if I got it right. Blue scales are the rulers, gold are the priests, yellow the scientists, and brown are the muscle. And then there are also the P'w'eck, a slave race used by the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium; kind of genetically related to the Ssi-ruuk."

"That's right," Sannah answered from her bunk. "And entechment is?"

"The art," Doran made a face at that. "Of pulling the life force out of people and cramming them into machines. The minds of the people continue to suffer as they are forced to work the fighters and other vehicles of the Imperium. The last major conflict was almost twenty years ago, the Imperium hasn't been heard from since."

"So we're flying towards a planet that might be under attack by soul-stealing aliens from the Unknown Regions," Sannah shuddered. "Are you _trying_ to copy Anakin Solo and take me on a date to some ridiculously dangerous place?"

"Would you rather we didn't go?"

Sannah grinned. "No way. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life swimming around in the waters of Yavin Eight, I wanna know what the rest of this galaxy is like first. Next question, what's the primary religion practiced by those on Bakura?"

"Something called the 'Balance,'" Doran recited dutifully. "If something good happens somewhere in the galaxy, something bad is happening elsewhere. Jedi are bad because their power upsets the Balance and constantly ensures that only misfortune occurs to those around them. Now your turn. Let's go back to the Ssi-ruuk. What's the Imperium government like?"

"Clan-based," Sannah recited. "The…umm…Shreeftut is the supreme leader. He is advised by the Elders' Council and the Conclave."

"And the Conclave does what?"

"Errr…" Sannah glanced back down at her datapad. "They handle spiritual matters. Both the Ssi-ruuk and P'w'eck are highly religious peoples. They believe that if they die away from a consecrated world, their souls would be lost forever. It's why the entechment tech was created in the first place, so the Ssi-ruuk wouldn't have to risk their own lives."

"Correct, though minus a point for looking at your datapad."

"Picky, picky," Sannah stuck her tongue out at him. Doran retaliated by throwing his pillow at her. With which she promptly added to her bunk. "Thanks, I could always use a second pillow."

Doran made a sad face, and Sannah rolled her eyes and gave him his pillow back.

_"Get ready kids, we'll be coming out of hyperspace in five minutes."_

The two teens glanced at each other and swallowed worriedly. "Hey, if I get crammed into one of…"

"It's not going to happen, Sannah," Doran said firmly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sannah blushed at the tone of his voice. "Fine. So long as you don't get yourself enteched either. I don't want to think about your soul being in prolonged torment."

"We don't even know what's happening at Bakura," Doran wrapped his arms around Sannah for a brief hug. "Maybe we'll get lucky. You know, the Force told us to go here because the leader got turned into a robot by the Ssi-ruuk and he blew a gasket, threatening the peace of the region. So all we have to do is turn a few bolts, or something easy like that."

Sannah lightly pushed him away, smiling. "'Turned into a robot'? You and your crazy ideas. I think you've been on one too many adventures, Adventure Boy. Solar radiation must have fried your brain."

_"Hyperspace reversion in four minutes."_

Doran reached over to the inter-ship comm. "Coming mom."

"Well, Mr. Tainer, shall we go see what adventure is in store for us this time?" Sannah offered a bent arm to her friend.

"Of course, Sannah," Doran took the arm and they walked back towards the cockpit. "We Jedi live and breathe adventure after all."

**)-(******III********)-(****

Tenel Ka was a picture of contentment as she sat in the shade of a picturesque grove of silver trees. Delicate purple and pink flower petals drifted lackadaisically all around in the gentle breeze as leaves of midnight blue, springing out from the lattice work of silver branches, provided a perfect cover from the heat of the noon sun sitting high in a dazzling clear azure sky. The view beyond the shaded copse was just as breathtaking; an idyllic expanse of indigo-shaded snow-capped mountains and a sprawling networks of rivers cutting through lands of many shades of green.

For once there was no urgency, no pressing matter she had to attend to. Instead of her normally intense grey eyes and steely features, necessary for dealing with the daily demands required of the Queen Mother, her eyes were soft and gentle as she absently ran her hand through Jacen's hair with the fondest of expressions.

He was asleep, at peace in the Force. His presence attuned to the abundance of wildlife around them and in perfect sync with her own. This was the last day of their two-week time together, two weeks she had sorely needed. As strong as she was, the daily grindings of politics and assassination attempts had been taking a toll on her.

The Hapan Palace was simply a cold and calculating place, where friends were targeted as perceived weaknesses and enemies were always willing to help with fake smiles and gestures of subservience. Though most people saw her as cold a person, someone who didn't let annoying things like emotion affect her decisions, that couldn't have been further from the truth. Tenel Ka missed her friends dearly, having become accustomed to the constant presence of the bonds she shared with them and camaraderie that had surrounded her as she was growing up. They had gone through so much together and she would have traded all of Hapes just to have one more day with them, to spend one more day as Tenel Ka the Jedi Knight and not as Queen Mother.

Of course, above all, she had missed Jacen, her best and closest friend. The two weeks with him had been something out of a dream for Tenel Ka. Just the two of them in the _Rock Dragon_, jetting off to the most beautifully scenic places in her kingdom, without a single worry in the galaxy. In those two weeks he had become more and more like the Jacen she remembered, telling jokes, looking distressed at her own purposefully awful jokes, spending time admiring and playing with the various animals they encountered…spending time with her.

It was just she and Jacen on a world untouched by the ravages of war, the nearest sentient being lightyears away. They didn't have to wear a mask, pretend to be strong, to be the great leaders everyone wanted them to be.

Everyone _needed_ them to be.

They could just be themselves. And for the first time in a very long while, they could simply pretend that everything was right in the galaxy.

There was no doubt that their bond, already very strong, had become even stronger during the two weeks.

Though the trip was completely enjoyable in every way, the moment she knew she would never forget occurred during the first day of the second week. With a spectacular night-time meteor shower as a backdrop and their mountain-side camp around them, she and Jacen had shared their first real kiss. It was soft and gentle, and everything Tenel Ka had hoped it would be and more. The rest of the night was spent holding hands and leaning against each other, simply basking in their Force bond. When the meteor shower was over, they fell asleep at each other's sides under the glittering, diamond-filled night's sky.

Neither were very big at sharing their feelings, their relationship having always leaned towards a more intellectual bond than a physical one, yet that one kiss had said what a thousand words couldn't. And though they hadn't shared another kiss since then, they _had_ grown accustomed to falling asleep at each other's side.

Tenel Ka made a mental note to reward her loyal retainer, Jana, for packing in the most fun as was possible in those ten days, and for setting the mood for that memorable night. Jana, an orphan taken in by Teneniel, was just as loyal to Tenel Ka as she had been to the previous Queen Mother, and was one of the few people outside of the Zel twins that Tenel Ka even trusted.

And Tenel Ka was definitely grateful that she had.

The brief respite from her queenly duties had only made Tenel Ka realize just how much she had missed Jacen, and how much she would miss him now that their sojourn away from any duties and responsibilities was drawing to a close. She sighed softly, continuing to gently run her hand through Jacen's hair. There was no end to the worry she had for him and her friends out fighting a seemingly unwinnable war. At least, in these last few moments alone together, she could personally see to his safety and happiness.

There was a small chirp, and the comlink she had brought with her glowed softly. Tilting her head, Tenel Ka used the Force to trap the sound of her voice and answered the call.

"Yes?"

"_Queen Mother, this is Jana. A Jedi Knight Vergere is attempting to make contact with Jedi Knight Solo. She claims it to be important."_

Tenel Ka reflexively placed her hand protectively on her best friend. After a moment and a slow breath, she raised her comlink again. "Put her through."

"_Yes, Your Highness."_

There was a small pause, and then a voice that always caused Tenel Ka to tense in suspicion, came through. _"Jacen?"_

"Hello Vergere," Tenel Ka said stiffly. "Jacen is sleeping at the moment, what do you want?"

"_Ah, I am talking to the Queen Mother of Hapes, then?"_

"You are correct."

"_You are far too young to be so angry and tense all the time,"_ Vergere chided. _"Is it wrong for a master to want to speak with her student? I have not had much contact with him since I was detained here on Mon Calamari, and I was worried for him."_

"Jacen is fine," Tenel Ka replied, keeping her replies curt.

"_That is good. It is good to know that someone besides myself truly cares for his well-being."_

"Meaning?"

"_Meaning that Jacen isn't living up to his full potential. At the rate he's going, he'll be left behind by his brother, by his sister, by everyone, and pass into irrelevance. I assume he is training with you to better himself?"_

Tenel Ka's copper eyebrows narrowed. "Assume what you will, Vergere. Believe whatever you wish."

Vergere sighed audibly. _"Queen Mother, I am sure you are not as short-sighted as to be unable see Jacen's potential. To know what he is capable of. Do you truly wish to get in the way of his destiny, to tie him down to a life where he'll only be treated as a second-class citizen, all because of your selfish emotions? As much as you want your childhood fantasies to come true, you know that they must stay fantasies. Do not interfere with my training and teaching of Jacen Solo. The consequences will be most severe."_

"A threat?" Tenel Ka growled.

_"No my dear Queen Mother. I would never dream of threatening someone of your status," _Vergere said patronizingly. _"Just know that you and he are not meant to be, that your destinies lie elsewhere." _

"I will create my own destiny, Vergere. As will Jacen," Tenel Ka remarked darkly. "We will not have one dictated to us."

_"And look how well it turned out last time," _Vergere chortled._ "You ended up on the throne instead of remaining a Jedi with the rest of your friends, and Jacen found me."_

Tenel Ka glared at the comlink. "If I ever discover Jacen has come to harm from your teachings, there will be no place in this galaxy you'll be able to hide."

_"And if you continue to believe the foolish notion that you can carve out your own fate, there will be no place in the galaxy safe for __you__. You are letting your insignificant emotions cloud this issue, Queen Mother. The Jedi of old banned attachments for this very reason. Use your head…"_

"Goodbye, Vergere," Tenel Ka seethed, shutting off the comlink and cutting off the Fosh Force user.

Jacen stirred and looked up from her lap. "Tenel Ka?"

"Go back to sleep, Jacen," Tenel Ka said softly.

"You were angry."

"Simply some nobles who bullied Jana into contacting me," Tenel Ka forced darker emotions away. "Part of the job. Sleep, my friend." _For as long as I can help it, you will be safe._

**)-(******IV********)-(****

"Like I said before," Ganner said, doing his best to stay calm. He was in a holding cell speaking through a forcefield. After waiting around in his ruined apartment, as requested, he had been arrested the moment the stormtroopers arrived. And then they had left him stewing for the past couple of weeks in a jail cell without any visitors. When he had finally been moved to another facility, his situation really hadn't improved much. The past several hours had been spent answering the same questions over and over again. "The commander dropped me off and I was attacked by a Vong after I entered my apartment. I didn't see her afterwards."

"If that was true, where is the Yuuzhan Vong that attacked you?"

"I threw him out the window."

"There was no sign of any body on the ground. And you had your lightsaber, why didn't you use that?"

"The Vong ambushed me and knocked _it_ out the window too."

"Again, there was no sign of any lightsaber at street level," his interrogator said. "You should know that we don't take kindly to liars. Especially if they are Rebel scum such as yourself. You only hurt yourself more by continuing your charade."

"Look, I don't know what happened to Commander Dorja after she dropped me off. The first I heard of her death was when I tried calling her comlink!" Ganner half-shouted. "Besides, why would I stick around for your people to arrest me if I was the killer? Why would I even kill her in the first place?"

"I am asking the questions, Jedi."

"Right, and you've been doing such a good job of it."

"The facts are clear. Commander Dorja's body bore wounds similar to that inflicted by a lightsaber. Your lightsaber is conveniently missing. You were the last one to be seen with the commander. In fact multiple people saw you kiss in front of the Imperial Headquarters. You claim to have been fighting a Yuuzhan Vong when she died, yet there was no body where you said there would be. What was it, Jedi? She wouldn't betray the Empire for you so you got angry? Perhaps she had another suitor and you killed her in a jealous rage. You were seen in a romantic embrace shortly before her death, was it an affair gone awry?"

"I don't know how much clearer I can be! I did not _sleep_ with that woman!" Ganner snapped in frustration. "I did not_ kill_ that woman."

"If you do not want to help yourself, then I cannot help you." The interrogator snapped his briefcase together. "This was your last chance to save yourself. You are scheduled to be executed at first light tomorrow."

"What? What about a trial?"

"You are not a citizen of the Empire. Worse, you took advantage of our hospitality and killed one of our most promising agents. At most, you would have gone before a military tribunal. But as current galactic events have forced us to refocus our resources, and the evidence against you is clear, we saw no need for one."

"_You_ saw no need. _I _happen to see a very great need. What of your relations with the New Republic?"

"I highly doubt your government would wish to get on the Empire's bad side. They are in a precarious enough position as it is. It is far more likely they will let the execution happen just to save face."

"Don't I at least get to contact someone?"

"Your final meal will arrive in an hour," the interrogator ignored Ganner's question. "I suggest you make peace with whatever deity you Jedi believe in."

The interrogator left, leaving Ganner alone in his cell. The Jedi pounded the nearby wall in frustration. "Just great! This situation keeps getting worse all the time."

A stormtrooper stopped in front of the forcefield holding up a grey, prison jumpsuit. "Strip and change into this."

Ganner obeyed the command at blaster point, glaring at the trooper as he pulled his head through the head-hole of the jumpsuit. "What's next? You want me to ride a unicycle and put on clown shoes while I'm at it?"

The trooper obviously had no sense of humor. "From this point forth, you are Prisoner Eleven-Thirty-Eight. You will refer to yourself as Prisoner Eleven-Thirty-Eight until such time you are executed. Is that clear, Prisoner Eleven-Thirty-Eight?"

"Perfectly," Ganner said mutinously. The guard left. Ganner sagged back into the metal chair in his cell and groaned. "And to think I only came here to purchase one of those snazzy uniforms from the gift shop."

**)-(****V******)-(****

Sitting in one of Mon Calamari's newer nightclubs, Alema ignored the thumping music and flashing lights in the background. As the center of government, Mon Calamari had seen a boom in the number of new businesses and social areas in the past few months. There were also just as many places to go if one didn't feel social and wanted to stay out of the way.

The lighting of the bar was dim and the bar itself was full of dark corners. A mixture of smoke and steam constantly lingered in the air, with bright colored strobe lights pulsating all around a small stage. Several busy barmen waited on hooded or helmeted patrons, while scantily clad dancers performed on the stage to the blaring music.

Alema spent the time just watching the dancers and nursing her drink. It seemed so long ago, another life. To think that she had once been in their outfits, dancing for the pleasure of others was almost unbelievable.

Well, her and Numa.

Strangely enough, Alema found that Numa's name didn't invoke the usual rage and anger towards the galaxy that it once had. She glanced at the empty glass in her hands, wondering if alcohol was to blame.

She glanced up at a HoloNet broadcast and a more likely culprit was found.

The news report was regaling the exploits of one Anakin Solo, portraying him as a galaxy-mover, a hero—one who could bring a galaxy plunged into darkness back into the light. Maybe her anger wasn't as pronounced because of him. He had forced her to constantly relive the anguish of her sister's death by telling various media outlets during his trial back on Hapes. Even now, she could change the channel and still see Numa's name among the many in some silent memorial to the dead. Anakin had made sure that Numa wouldn't be forgotten, that she hadn't died in vain.

Immediately after Numa's death, the other masters had often told her that she needed to talk to someone in order to help her deal with the loss of her sister. She had ignored them. Who would want to listen to her anyways? It wasn't like she was close to any of the other Jedi. Little did she suspect that, several months later, Anakin would have her telling complete strangers what it was like for her to lose her sister. What it was like to fight without any recognition. Why she continued the fight despite everything. It had been oddly therapeutic.

Where all the other masters had failed to get her to open up about her feelings, Anakin had succeeded. And now Numa was a hero in the eyes of many.

Alema gestured for the barkeep to refill her glass. Numa was a hero and Anakin had lessened the pain she felt at her sister's death. Sure, if she really tried, she could feel anger towards the Vong. But then, Tahiri, another person Alema considered a friend, was part Vong and had Vong friends. It was for both Tahiri and Anakin's sake that Alema had made the effort to talk with Shaeri; or in her own mind, Tahiri's Vong kid-sister. The conversations hadn't exactly made the young Vong a friend, but it had taken away a good portion of the remaining rage Alema felt towards the alien invaders.

On the asteroid where she and Anakin had trained, Alema had been taught to use her anger and rage, her despair at surviving when her sister hadn't, to enhance her own abilities. But since arriving on Mon Cal and actually making friends with Tahiri, learning to see the galaxy as the blond teen did, Alema found that she could no longer call upon her rage so easily. It was just taking too much effort to hate the Vong as she did before. And she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Kriffing Solo," Alema grumbled, downing the refilled glass and motioning for the barkeep again. "I was perfectly happy angry and miserable."

"Hey, don't talk about the Solos that way!" A drunk patron next to her blurted. He was easily thrice her size width-wise and several heads taller.

Alema gave him a half-hooded stare. "I can talk about 'em however I want. Those stupid busybodies."

"They killed the warmaster of those scar-heads!" The patron said, pushing a finger into Alema's arm. "I won't let you disrespect them in front of me."

"You and who else?" Alema drawled loudly. This caused several other patron to break off beer bottles on the countertop and crack their knuckles menacingly. "Great, all of you are going to defend that dunderhead Anakin Solo who always sticks his nose where it doesn't belong?"

The drunken patron in front of her swung at her. She deftly grabbed his wrist and sent him flying over the bar. His large form crashed into a shelf and brought down a whole row of bottles onto his limp form.

The others immediately charged, the heavy pulsating rhythm in the background—coupled with the flashing strobe lights—helped add to the atmosphere as the patrons began to fly all over the place.

And Alema finally grinned.

Now this was more like it.

**)-(****VI******)-(****

"And tell me why I'm bailing you out of jail, again?" Very patient senior Jedi Knight, Corran Horn, said in disbelief.

"Because you're a great guy?" Alema purred.

Corran continued to stare at Alema with great incredulity. "Whatever possessed you to get involved in a bar-fight in the first place?"

"Hey, I was only defending myself. Besides, it was sixteen to one and I won this time. And that was without any Force powers," Alema said with a note of pride and two black eyes. "Now, unless you have a thing for shackled Jedi, are you going to take off these binders?" She held out her wrists. "I'm really not a handcuff sorta gal. Well, not unless you want me to be."

"You're still drunk," Corran raised an eyebrow as he deactivated the restraints.

"Even if I wasn't, would you be able to tell?" Alema said with pouting lips as she rubbed at her wrists. "Besides, it's always more fun to tempt the married ones."

"Barring what Mirax would do to me if I ever cheated on her, you're a bit too young for me," Corran said with a shake of his head. He reached out and placed a hand on her head.

Alema shuddered, then pouted for a different reason as the happy buzz disappeared. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Alema," Corran said with disproval. "This is the second time in the past week. Fifth in the past two weeks. The last time you stole several speeders from a senator and drove each of them off the senate building and into the ocean. When you were arrest you said you testing out their aerodynamic and underwater capabilities."

"He had it coming. He had a whole garage full of speeders from all the bribes he'd been taking. That money could have been used to help hundreds of others."

"The time before that you nearly overdosed on glitterstim."

"'Nearly' being the operative word. I was trying to infiltrate that drug ring responsible for the rise in glitterstim addicts among the refugees here. Not my fault things didn't go as planned."

"And that time last week, when you stormed that illegal brothel all by yourself, brought down the seven-story warehouse the brothel was located in, and spent the following two days in a bacta tank on the verge of death?"

"Compared to those three times, a bar fight doesn't seem all that bad now, does it?"

"Alema, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, but there's only so much I can hide from the council or Master Skywalker. What's wrong?"

Alema looked out over the churning waves, her cheery expression fading. It was a cloudy night on Mon Calamari so the waters all looked black. "Is it wrong to be angry when your friends are happy?"

"Alema?"

Alema shook her head. "Never mind."

Corran reached out and caught her arm before she could leave. "Not 'never mind'."

"It's alright Jedi Knight Horn. Thanks for bailing me out," Alema tried to free her arm, but Corran held firm.

"Alema, I won't give up on you." Corran's voice was soft and understanding. "Can I make a guess as to what you're feeling?"

"Sure," Alema shrugged listlessly, turning to stare back out at the ocean.

"I'll start with a little story first," Corran said. "One day, back while I was in CorSec, my father and I were working a joint op. What we didn't expect though, was for a bounty hunter to come in and shoot the place up. My father died in the attack, in my arms, and the bounty hunter escaped. I grieved for a bit, putting some of the blame on my shoulders. If I had moved fast enough, maybe covered my dad's body with my own, if I had seen the bounty hunter coming, then maybe my dad would be alive. It wasn't long before I got angry. Really angry. I spent a good portion of time tracking down leads, trying to find the bounty hunter and the one who hired him."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes and no. I found the bounty hunter, even hauled him in, but my superior released him citing lack of evidence. It was at that moment that I realized several things." Corran joined Alema in gazing out at the moving sea. "Once the bounty hunter was released I realized that I had used up all my hate and anger. Sure I was frustrated and mad as heck at the bounty hunter's release, but I wasn't actually angry at the bounty hunter anymore. I had spent so much time hating the bounty hunter and whoever hired him that I had worn myself out. So I captured the bounty hunter? Where did that get me? Even if I killed him, it still wouldn't have brought my dad back, and I know my dad wouldn't have approved of me for doing it. So here I was, a CorSec officer with no family, no apparent future, and empty after all that time spent hating and searching for justice. I saw others around me getting on with their life. Several officers I knew in CorSec even got married while I was out searching for that bounty hunter. These officers, I suppose you could call them friends, had invited me to their weddings. Yet, after I was done tracking the bounty hunter, I looked them up and realized that the happiness I felt for them was hollow. Why were they allowed to have a family when my own was taken away? How dare they be happy when my dad was dead? I had gotten the murderer, yet I was empty and jealous of those who I thought were good friends."

"What did you do?" Alema whispered.

Corran held Alema's gaze. "After talking with my grandfather, I decided that I needed a change of scenery and left. I flew around for a bit, eventually joined the Rebellion and learned about my past. It also connected me a lot more to my father than I thought it would."

Alema nodded slowly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I know you're friends with Anakin and Tahiri," Corran said carefully.

Alema closed her eyes and smiled briefly. "Yeah."

"I've noticed the affects they had on you. You're less angry, more controlled."

"Definitely their fault," Alema agreed.

"And once that anger was gone…"

"I was left with nothing," Alema finished brokenly, a single tear escaping her cheek. "Numa was my only family. For the longest time, we had only each other. We watched each other's backs. And on that day I…I…"

"You didn't fail her," Corran was gentle. "In fact, if she was looking on, she'd be proud of you now."

"Yeah," Alema sniffled, more tears came. She stared up at a small patch of starry sky peeking out through the thick clouds, letting her tears run down her cheeks unabated. "But without her—when you've lost your whole life, how do you get it back again?"

"You don't," Corran murmured, wrapping a supportive arm around her. "As hard as it is, you have to build a new one. You don't have to forget that previous life, but you can't dwell on it or ever get it back. We owe it to those we lost to keep on living, to make the most of the life we have. That empty feeling you have? Fill it up with a new family, one of your own choosing. You may have lost your sister, but you have an entire family of Jedi willing to back you up too."

"You don't talk in riddles," Alema said with a sniffling laugh.

"Huh?"

"You asked me earlier why I kept calling on you to bail me out, it's because you don't talk in riddles or give those cryptic lessons that I'm supposed to figure out on my own."

Corran smiled, stepping back. "I leave the riddle-speak to Master Skywalker."

"Hey," Alema bit her lower lip for a moment, looking nervously over at Corran. "I know this is kind of a big request and I can understand if you don't want to accept it. In fact, you'll probably be crazy to and…"

"Alema, deep breath," Corran said patiently.

Alema instinctively obeyed. "Look, you know about my first master, Daeshara'cor, right?"

"I've heard of her."

"Well," Alema licked her suddenly dry lips and her lekku twitched nervously. "She kind of rejoined the Force before she could finish training Numa and I, and I know I'm also a Knight, but I was wondering if…"

"If?" Corran prompted gently.

Alema took another deep breath and exhaled. "If you'd be willing to take me on as your apprentice. At least for a little bit."

"Me? Why me?"

"Same reason why I keep asking you to bail me out in the first place," Alema said with a faint, nervous smile. "You're not like the other Jedi. You can understand me. Well, kind of. You try to at least. But that's still better than what any of the others think of me. I...I need some sort of direction, and I think you can help me with that. Besides, I can help teach your kids a few of the tricks I picked up as well."

Corran winced at that.

"Okay, scratch the last part."

"Yes please," Corran nodded fervently; images of Jysella learning Alema's dancing moves or Valin learning about the seedier side of life popped into his mind. They already had Booster and company's corrupting presence and they didn't need another.

"So…" Alema said evaluating him hesitantly.

Corran grinned and held out a hand. "You have yourself a master, Jedi Knight Rar."

Alema beamed and let out a faint laugh. Sniffling, she weakly wiped at the still falling tears. "Great. I promise I'll do whatever you say, _master_."

Corran narrowed his eyes at the obvious connotation she had put on the word. "Still drunk?"

"Nope, that's just me being me," Alema said cheerfully, hip-checking him. "So _master_ what shall we do first? Perhaps some full-contact sparring? Or maybe a lesson in how to use the Force while being distracted with physical stimuli?"

Corran groaned theatrically. "What did I get myself into?"

**)-(****VII******)-(****

The two ships supporting the _Kell Dragon_ hung back while Tyria took Doran and Sannah towards the glittering planet of Bakura.

_"Sentinel to approaching craft. Identify yourself or you will be fired upon."_

"_Sentinel_, this is the _Kell Dragon_, we are Jedi on a diplomatic mission from the New Republic."

There was a pause, then a new voice spoke. _"Your timing couldn't be better, Kell Dragon. Prime Minister Cundertol is in the process of negotiating a treaty with representatives of the P'w'eck Emancipation Movement as we speak."_

Tyria cocked her head, puzzled. "'P'w'eck' Emancipation Movement?'"

_ "Much has changed since the Jedi were last here. When you dock at the spaceport, I will greet you and fill you in."_

"And who would _you_ be?"

_"Forgive my lack of manners. I am General Panib, head of the Bakuran Defense Force. Might I know which of the Jedi you are?"_

"Tyria Sarkin-Tainer, with two apprentices in tow," Tyria said. "I'm helping them learn about the diversity of the universe as well as hone their diplomatic skills."

_"Ah yes. Teaching the next generation is always a worthy cause. Well, you all are more than welcome on Bakura."_

"See you ground side, _Kell Dragon _out."

"What was all that about?" Doran cocked his head. "Teaching us the 'diversity of the universe'?"

"Wraith Squadron lesson time," Tyria said, making eye contact with both apprentices. "Lesson some-hundred-and-something. Make the others make assumptions about you. If I had said that we were three Jedi on a mission to Bakura, people's guards might have been raised. But by implying that the two of you lacked training and deliberately identifying you as apprentices, anyone who wants to cause trouble will identify me as the greatest threat and underestimate you two. The _Dancing Droid _and _Webley II_ will provide the cover should things start going bad. You've read about the Ssi-ruuk and know what they can do. Until we know more about the situation, I want the two of you keeping as low a profile as possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom."

"Yes Tyria."

"Good." The ship touched down at the designated landing pad. "The _Kell Dragon_ will emit a low-frequency pulse message to our backup every five hours. After each pulse, we can use our comlinks to reset it. If we need help simply choose not to reset the pulse and help will come. This isn't like the previous adventures Doran's told you about. Nor is it like anything we've experienced before, Doran. The Ssi-ruuvi Imperium was feared for a reason, do not underestimate anything about them, nor should you trust anything they say."

Other contingency plans were discussed. Then the three Jedi readied themselves and emerged from the ship. Waiting for them was an honor guard and a short, red-haired man in a modified Imperial officer's uniform. "Jedi, welcome to Bakura."

"General Panib, I presume?" Tyria smiled diplomatically.

"Yes, and you would be the Jedi Sarkin-Tainer? It is a pleasure to meet you in person. Are these your students?"

"Doran and Sannah," Tyria said, motioning. "Because of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, I have done my best to stick to the Outer Rim. They still have a ways to go before they join in the war effort."

"We on Bakura are honored that you find our planet an appropriate place to teach them," Panib gestured to the walkway behind him and they left the landing pad. "As I said earlier, you have come at a momentous time for our people. In a matter of days, it is possible that Bakura will soon no longer have to worry about the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium."

"So you've said."

"The Prime Minister no doubt would have wanted to greet you his self, but he is currently in very delicate negotiations."

As they exited the doors to the starport, a group of individuals suddenly rushed them. "New Republic tyrants, go home!"

Eyes widened as a wave of eggs and red paint were sloshed in their direction. Several flashes as pictures were taken, before the people responsible promptly took off in a run.

"Arrest them!" Panib yelled to the guards, distastefully brushing away an egg that had shattered on his neatly pressed uniform.

Doran, meanwhile, was looking mournfully at his paint and egg-covered clothing. He had instinctively stepped in front of Sannah the moment the group had begun to act, so he was now covered with the eggs and paint meant for both him and her.

He turned around to look at Sannah, who giggled. "You don't look too bad as a red-head."

"Ha, ha, Fish-Girl," Doran said dryly, paint dripped from his hair and egg remains slid down his body.

"I'm terribly sorry about this," General Panib told Tyria, the older Jedi likewise paint and egg covered. "We've been having a small problem with a wide-spread terrorist group as of late."

"Terrorists?" Tyria removed a piece of egg-shell from her hair. "They didn't seem like terrorists. All they did was cover us in paint and eggs."

General Panib shook his head. "Somehow they discovered that we're holding talks with the P'w'eck Emancipation Movement and are making their objections heard in many ways. They seem to view the current administration as puppets to the New Republic and don't want us negotiating any treaties on behalf of the rest of Bakura."

"Have they actually resorted to violence?"

"Not yet," General Panib shook his head. He then passed out towels one of his aides brought. "But it is only a matter of time. The fact that they know about the top secret negotiations means that they've infiltrated the upper levels of our government."

They were led to an enclosed transport speeder. Once inside, General Panib resumed his initial debriefing. "I suppose I should begin by asking how much you know about the Ssi-ruuk?"

"They're a caste society based on the color of their scales," Doran answered.

"Highly religious too," Sannah added.

"Good, then you know more than most. A short while ago, we were contacted by a Ssi-ruu whose scales were multicolored. His name was Keeramak, and he claimed that the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium was no more."

"Really?" Tyria said skeptically.

"That was our response as well," Panib said with a nod. "But then we received a P'w'eck ambassador just yesterday who represents the P'w'eck Emancipation Movement. He says that this new government has outlawed entechment and is interested in making a peace treaty with Bakura."

"Wait, if they outlawed entechment, how will they move their vehicles?" Doran spoke up.

"They are currently incorporating ion drives into their fighters," Panib replied. "In fact, I believe that part of the treaty is to establish trade relations. Bakura would supply the P'w'eck ion drives and the P'w'eck in turn would help defend us should any threat arise. This is fortunate considering the success the Yuuzhan Vong have been having."

"It sounds almost too good," Tyria said. "This 'Keeramak' decided to betray its own race and side with the slaves?"

"The way I understand it, Keeramak had been raised as a deity-incarnate and was groomed to be the next leader. He saw the way the P'w'eck were being treated and decided to switch sides."

"Then what happened to all of the Ssi-ruuk?" Sannah piped in. "Did the P'w'eck get revenge and kill them all? I can't see them going away quietly."

"They didn't." Panib shrugged, showing he didn't really know. "You can ask the P'w'eck representative once we get to the capital building. Lwothin's actually the only source we have at the moment who can confirm Keeramak's claims. Besides, the best we can do is hope that these claims are true. Bakura is in no condition to hold off another invasion, and the New Republic is obviously in no shape to come to our aid should an invasion occur. Prime Minster Cundertol and Deputy Prime Minster Harris are both wholeheartedly for this alliance for those reasons alone."

"Do _you_ agree to an alliance?" Tyria asked.

"If the P'w'eck truly have thrown off their masters, then I am all for it. It never hurts to have more friends, especially if you live out on the Outer Rim."

"_If_ the P'w'eck have thrown off their masters," Doran said. "Couldn't the Ssi-ruuk simply have ordered the P'w'eck to pretend they were free? The Imperium has to be as aware of the situation in this galaxy as you are. They know that you'll be all for getting allies."

"If they wanted to take over, they wouldn't have to go through all this deception," Panib pointed out. "If they are as aware of the situation in the galaxy as we think they are, nothing would stop them if they decided to bring in their military again. Keeramak has no need to lie to us when he can just take this planet by force."

"We'll know soon enough," Tyria said impartially. Despite her words, having her son and Sannah with her made her err on the side of caution. She couldn't afford to slip up, not when their lives were at stake. "Let's see what this Lwothin has to say before we decide one way or another."

"Having a Jedi approve of this treaty would be greatly appreciated," Panib agreed. "Your people have always been both skilled warriors and diplomats."

"All we have to do now is find out which is needed more," Tyria said, inclining her head. "A diplomat or a warrior."

**)-(****VIII******)-(****

Ganner looked up wearily as his jailors, nicknamed Trooper Boring and Trooper No-Sense-of-Humor, returned. They were both in full stormtrooper armor, and he was only able to tell which was which depending on how they answered his jokes. Over the night he had gone through the full gamut of emotions, from anger to denial, and had finally reached acceptance. If the Force wanted him gone, who was he to argue with it? After all, what was he going to do? Jailbreak himself and somehow avoid the combined might of the Empire? Heck, they TIE bombed a speeder that had a Vong spy onboard. What chance did _he _have?

He just wished the Force would have been nice enough to give him a move advanced warning about his demise.

"Prisoner Eleven-Thirty-Eight stand up," the mechanical voice of one of his jailors ordered, motioning with a baton.

"Good morning to you too," Ganner grumbled, rolling out of his cot. "I suppose I don't have time to use the refresher before I get executed?"

"You should have woken up earlier," the second trooper responded darkly, snapping binders around Ganner's wrists. "Now get moving."

"Yes sir, Trooper No-Sense-of-Humor, sir." Ganner winced when the trooper brought a baton across the backs of his thighs.

"Silence, Prisoner Eleven-Thirty-Eight."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Ganner said glibly.

"Move!" The guard jabbed him in his kidneys this time, and Ganner was forced to stagger forward.

"Geez, that eager to see me executed?"

Ganner was led out into a courtyard and forced to stand against one of the walls. A group of seven more troopers came out and held their blaster-rifles at their chest.

"Do you want to face forward or away from the firing squad, Rebel scum?" Trooper No-Sense-of-Humor growled.

"Forwards," Ganner answered apathetically.

The trooper stepped away to join the small group of observers watching the spectacle once Ganner was positioned.

An officer stepped forward and read out a datapad. "Prisoner Eleven-Thirty-Eight is charged with murder and espionage. Due to the special circumstances and the current state of the galaxy, a trial has been waived and it has been decided that he will be executed this day. Is there any in the audience who objects?"

No one spoke up.

"Very well. Troopers, shoulder your rifles!" The line of seven troopers brought their blasters to bear. "Aim!" They looked down the scope. "Prisoner, any last words?"

Ganner shook his head.

"Fire!"

Seven ruby red darts converged on Ganner and the Jedi felt blinding pain as the lasers superheated his flesh. He collapsed to the ground, wondering if dying was supposed to hurt so much. A figure crouched over him and injected him with something.

"He's dead." Ganner heard a voice say.

Then, his breathing stilled and his world went dark.

**)-(****IX******)-(****

And then he was aware of the world again. Was this what it was like to rejoin the Force? Ganner weakly opened his eyes. He could hear the faint hum of a ship's engine in the background, feel the cool material of the sheets draped over him. He still had a body, though there were several bacta patches stuck to it.

"Welcome back from the dead." A clipped, Imperial accent greeted him.

Ganner looked around and saw a man in his early forties sitting on a chair next to him. The man was in an Imperial uniform, which complemented the décor of the room. Everything else around them, a black-walled med-bay, screamed 'Empire'. "'Back from the dead?' Are you sure this isn't hell?"

"You're aboard the _Widowmaker_," the man said with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. "I am Moff Ephin Sarreti and I apologize for your burns, but shooting you was necessary for our plans."

Ganner blinked. "Can I pass if you have any further plans that involve me getting shot? It really hurts, you know."

"Good to see your poor sense of humor wasn't affected," a new voice added.

Ganner blinked again. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be dead?"

Vana Dorja held up a prosthetic arm and at the same time stared at him with a cybernetic eye. A metal plate covered the left side of her head. "Nearly was. The assassin was shot by Moff Sarreti's security forces before he could finish the job."

"You are perhaps wondering why you have been charged with a murder that never happened," Moff Sarreti said.

"Nope, still stuck on the part where I'm still alive." Ganner felt his bacta patches. "But I assume that the false charges also have something to do with the plan that got me shot."

"Precisely. As Colonel Dorja revealed to you, Imperial Intelligence has been infiltrated by the Yuuzhan Vong. Grand Admiral Pellaeon has been made aware of this and has put together a taskforce to deal with this threat."

"Colonel?" Ganner glanced towards the woman. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you." Dorja smiled faintly.

Sarreti seemed to have an infinite amount of patience and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I have been put in charge of this taskforce to see to it that Imperial policy isn't influenced by outside forces."

"So where do I come in? Having a New Republic Jedi help influence the Moff Council away from the Vong would more or less be helping the New Republic influence the Moff Council towards a treaty with us."

"Is that bad thing?" Moff Sarreti said mildly. "News of the recent successes your government has been having against the Yuuzhan Vong have made it out to here. Your government, now the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, is in a much better place than it was when the Ambassadors Solo first came to us. Though there is still resistance to any treaty, if the Yuuzhan Vong are revealed to be complicit in a scheme against the Empire, even the staunchest of isolationists will see the benefit of an alliance with your government. The Empire remains independent but with a powerful ally."

A third figure cleared his throat. "Moff Sarreti, the Grand Admiral wishes an update and to inform you that the Moff Council is being called to order later this afternoon."

"Thank you Colonel Vessery." Ephin turned back towards Ganner. "Colonel Dorja will no doubt take pleasure in filling you in as to what the rest of our plans are. If, however, you wish to return to Mon Calamari instead, we will of course accommodate you."

"As long as I don't get shot any more, I think I'll stick around," Ganner said.

Moff Sarreti smiled faintly and rose from his chair. "Then I look forward to working with you. Oh, and since you are sticking around, this is Colonel Broak Vessery. He's the commander of the two TIE Defender squadrons we have at our disposal. Next to him is Tan Maarek Stele, who will lead the fighter wing out of the Interdictor, the _Wrack,_ if we need him."

Ganner gave a small, two-fingered wave to the men in the doorway. "Colonel, Tan."

"Jedi," Colonel Vessery, an older-looking man, nodded. His once jet black hair was frosted white and age lines on his face gave him a grizzled and veteran appearance.

Maarek inclined his head silently. Appearing to be around the same age as Wedge, the man was clean-shaven and rather dour looking. Ganner had to do a double-take because there was no mistaking Maarek's Force sensitivity. It took him a moment to remember that the title and rank of 'tan' was only given by the Emperor to pilots with great skill who had performed special services to the Empire. The fact that not even the famed Soontir Fel had received the title went to show just how skilled Maarek actually was. Though Ganner was sure that being a Force sensitive pilot was more than a little unfair to the regular guys, he understood immediately that Maarek was one of the higher ups within the Empire; the 'big guns,' so to speak.

Moff Sarreti clapped Colonel Vessery's shoulder once on his way out, and the two left the room with Maarek in tow. The only one remaining, the now Colonel Dorja, settled into Ephin Sarreti's vacated seat. "You look well for someone recently executed. I watched it over the local feed."

"Oh?"

"I was almost disappointed that you had no final words," Vana said. "I was curious as to what a man like you might say when faced with certain death."

"What's to say?" Ganner shrugged, briefly wondering if the kisses she had given him those few weeks ago had simply been part of an act. "Besides, we Jedi have that benefit of rejoining the Force."

"Ah yes, 'there is no death, there is the Force.'"

"You know the code?"

"I was forced to read up on it when I learned that you were accompanying Han and Leia Solo to Bastion," Vana shrugged. "If anything, reciting it does help one fall asleep."

Ganner eyed the heavy prosthetics the Imperial spy was wearing. In addition to the artificial eye and the metal cap overlaying one side of her head, he could see lights flashing silently from some type of regulator on her chest through her uniform. The assassin had taken large chunks out of her and Ganner had a feeling that she was lucky to be alive at all.

"It doesn't hurt, if that's what you're wondering," Vana said drolly, seemingly not at all concerned with her 'cyborg' status. "Unlike you, I'm not one to complain about getting stabbed, shot, and cleaved apart."

"Getting shot was a new experience for me," Ganner said in his defense.

"It's a wonder how you Rebels continue to win against the Vong when you're so soft," Vana sighed with a shake of her head. And with that, the awkward atmosphere that had fallen between them, was gone. "Okay Rebel. Here's what we've learned so far. The Yuuzhan Vong spy has access to the highest of clearances and listens in to the Moff Council. The spy might even have an ally on the Moff Council who is doing the exact opposite of Moff Sarreti."

"Forming a secret group to cause the Moff Council to vote in a specific way?"

"Precisely. We know for sure that one of the operatives in this Yuuzhan Vong group has ties to the research wing in the Imperial Headquarters. Moff Sarreti's people have uncovered a second line of searches mirroring your own. We also know that Hegerty was questioned by an unknown Intelligence officer about the nature of her research, and revealed that you were searching for a moving planet. We have eyes out in case this officer returns."

"So, what's our next step?"

"Before we start hunting for spies, you need a new identity, a new cover story," Vana said. "After all, Ganner Rhysode, the Jedi spy and murderer was executed this morning."

Ganner shrugged. "No big loss. I never liked that guy anyways."

Vana nodded. "I didn't either."

**)-(X)-******(****

Barab I's atmosphere was so clogged with smoke that those who stepped out onto the surface needed to have their own oxygen supplies and protective goggles with them. The naturally red sun of the Barab system was a faint glow above the stormy clouds of black, and the entire planet was engulfed in the artificial darkness.

The survivors Anakin and the others had rescued looked about the remains of the capital city in shock, watching as a memorial monument slid into the boiling ocean.

"To think that my people do this because they believe it pleases the gods," Shaeri, who had been on the _Trickster_, whispered softly. She wore a gnullith to protect herself from the noxious fumes rising from the razed landscape around her. "I would never want to worship a deity that thrives on the suffering of others."

"You can't blame them," Tahiri said, placing a hand on the younger teen's shoulder. "They were brought up knowing only one truth, given no other option until arriving in this galaxy. Your leaders, the Supreme Overlord and the Warmaster, use that religion to both lead your people and to manipulate them. I'm sure that your people will soon find a way to live in peace with others."

"I hope so," Shaeri said, illuminated by the glow of the boiling magma pit that had once been a Barabel dwelling. "For a species that prides ourselves on making the most out of living things, we are far too good at ending life."

Off to the side, Anakin and Jagged were examining a larger structure, one of the few that existed above the surface. The building was similar to five, short grain silos bunched together; four cylindrical chambers attached to a center chamber that rose only three stories tall. The structure had received heavy damage during the bombardment and looked as if it was going to collapse at any moment.

"This waz once the Hall of Memories," Saba said, moving to them. At her side was a younger-looking Barabel. "Reswa was one of the scribes working here to preserve the stories of our people."

"Thankz once more for the rescue," the younger female Barabel inclined her head. "We Barabel now have another tale to tell about the legendary prowess of the Jedi."

"Err…thanks, I think. But we still haven't rescued the others, so hold off on those stories of our 'legendary prowess' for now, okay?" Anakin glanced back to Saba. "This Hall of Memories contained records?"

Saba nodded. "It waz relatively new, constructed only five years ago. It contained a collection of written accounts of stories passed down through the ages. Heroic deedz, events in the skyz, disasterz, and more. Ironically, the Yuuzhan Vong attack would most likely be among the talez added to it."

"The Force is telling me that I have to go in there," Anakin said softly. "That there's something of importance in that building." Even as he spoke, a part of it collapsed into a nearby crater.

"If I let you go in, your sister would be most displeased with me," Jag said, holding an arm out to keep Anakin from advancing. Jaina was still in orbit with the rest of Barefoot squadron, ensuring that the Yuuzhan Vong didn't make an unexpected return. "And this is after what Jedi Kwaad would do to me."

Anakin saw Shaeri and Tahiri in deep conversation and kept his eyes on them as he replied. "Then come with me, we're going to have to be quick."

"Thiz one will help as well," Saba said.

"Az will this one," Reswa spoke up. "It iz the least I can do since you saved me."

The group of four cautiously entered the large arch that framed the entryway into the middle-most chamber. They then had to ascend a ladder to get to a raised platform, with Saba explaining that permanent structures had to keep things off the ground due to the massive rainstorms Barab I frequently suffered.

From the platform, they could see paths that led to the other four rooms. One had already collapsed in on itself and another appeared to have suffered a direct plasma strike.

"I hope what we need isn't in one of those two rooms," Jag said.

Anakin groaned. "I'm afraid it is. It's the one that collapsed in on itself."

A rumble, and small pieces of debris rained down on their heads.

"Then we should hurry," Saba said. "Before this entire structure collapsez in on uz all."

The two Jedi used the Force to move some of the debris out of the way. Even as they did, they could hear ominous cracking sounds throughout the rest of the structure. They quickly but carefully entered the room. The walls were lined with shelves filled with wooden and clay tablets. The floors were littered with tablets that had fallen from the upper shelves, and many of the tablets irreparably damaged.

"What are we looking for?" Jag asked.

"A story, I think," Anakin said, closing his eyes and concentrating. "It's one of the tales the Barabels put into writing."

"There haz to be hundreds of talez here," Reswa said, turning around.

"The Force will guide uz," Saba said, keeping a hand on the shoulder of her hatchmate.

The building rumbled again and several of the wooden floorboards beneath their feet splintered.

Reswa glanced uncertainly at the elder Barabel. "Does your Force share the same sense of urgency az uz?

Saba shook her head. "Unfortunately."

"Jag! Saba! Reswa! Third row. Just gather everything!" Anakin shouted as the entire floor began to give way.

The group hurriedly scooped up armfuls of the wooden and clay tablets and made a break for the exit. Behind them, an entire wall collapsed and the chamber began to fold in on itself. They left the building just as a sinkhole appeared beneath it and swallowed it whole.

Anakin managed a weak grin as he caught his breath. He turned around and found himself standing face to face with Tahiri. His grin disappeared. _Oh, oh. _"Errr…hi?"

"'Hi' yourself," Tahiri said, she jerked her head towards the others. "What'd you tell them to get them to follow you this time?"

"I had a hunch?"

"You had a hunch and they followed you just like that?" Tahiri rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So, what'd you find that was worth nearly getting crushed by a falling building and dumped into a pit of lava?"

"Not sure," Anakin looked back to the others, who were now spreading the tablets out in front of them. He knelt and added the few tablets he had managed to save. "I'm not even sure what these tablets say."

"It'z in our native tongue," Reswa said, smiling faintly. She glanced down at the glyphs carved into one of the wooden slabs. "It iz strange, the selection we saved pertainz to disasterz that have befallen Barab I."

"Really?"

Reswa motioned to one tablet. "Thiz one iz about a flood that killed a great many of our people after the rainz broke into the caves." She pointed to another tablet. "And this iz when a particularly strong burst from the sun caused much life to die off."

"Why would the Force tell you to find records of these disasters?" Tahiri frowned. "I doubt it was just so we could add the Yuuzhan Vong attack to them."

"I believe I know," Saba said seriously. She motioned towards a clay tablet at the end of the selection. "Thiz one tellz of a time during the early yearz of the Empire."

Reswa moved to the indicated tablet and took a moment to read it. "'And the tidez rose up and swallowed whole trackz of land. The ground shook and the cavez collapsed. Dayz went by and many died. A month went by before the Dread Planet left the skyz.'"

"'Dread Planet'?" Jag said.

"That iz what the elderz called it," Reswa said. "It iz said that some of the mountains that exist today were created during that month, the Dreaded Month, as it iz known."

"If this one rememberz her lessons, at the time, many of our peoplez assumed that the disaster was one of the Emperor's secret weapons," Saba said.

"It's Zonama," Anakin said with a shake of his head. "It has to be."

"How else could a planet just leave the sky?" Tahiri nodded in agreement.

"I am no scientist, but an extra gravity field would account for all of the natural disasters the story lists." Jag said.

"So Zonama Sekot waz here," Saba sounded surprised, looking up at the smoke-choked sky.

"Do you know how long ago this story was?" Anakin asked Reswa.

"Almost fifty standard yearz," Reswa answered after several mental calculations. "Perhapz if we find one of the elderz, they can tell uz more. Unfortunately my transport only had the young."

"Another reason to go after your people then," Anakin inclined his head. "Saba, do your people need transport to New…Galactic Federation space?"

The Barabel Knight shook her head. "We have cavez we hide in. There may still be those that made it to safety. Do not worry for uz, Little Brother."

Anakin held up his comlink. "Little Brother to Goddess, we're wrapping up here. Departure in five."

_"Goddess copies. A Galactic Federation relief vessel and several Smuggler Alliance support ships are inbound. "_

"Did you manage to find out where the other Barabel were taken?"

_"Hutt Space, Little Brother. The Vong commander in the area appears to be a new guy flexing his muscle. Some warrior by the name of Shith'rii Choka, a cousin of the new warmaster."_

"A cousin?"

_"Yup, according to the information we got out of the Yuuzhan Vong crewing the slaveship, Nas Choka got promoted to fill Tsavong Lah's spot, so he left this area to his Domain. Domain Choka's entire battle group has since been stationed at Nal Hutta as a regional capital and this Shith'rii guy has been acting in Nas Choka's place."_

Anakin digested the information. At the same time, his mind was working kilometers a second. "Jaya…"

_"You know I don't like that tone, Little Brother." _Jaina groaned._ "What's going on in that devious mind of yours this time?" _

"Well, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances currently doesn't look too impressive with the New Republic, Tion Hegemony, and Hapes as the sole members." Anakin began.

_"And?"_

"And we need to rescue the Barabel from the Vong because the older ones have information about Zonama Sekot."

_"You can tell me how you know that later."_

"And the Hutts will probably be very grateful if we give them back their planet. It just so happens that if Nal Hutta is the regional capital, any slaves entering the area will most likely end up there."

_"I told you that the Vong had a battle group protecting it, right?"_

"How would you like to get rid of another Vong commander, liberate a bunch of Barabel from a fate worse than death, retake Hutt Space, all the while getting on the good side of the Hutts and bringing the Hutt Empire into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances? Oh, and did I mention we'd be finding out about Zonama Sekot in the process and getting one step closer to ending the war?"

_"Anakin."_

"Yes?"

_"We're supposed to be on vacation."_

"We take out Warmasters, Supreme Commanders, and entire Yuuzhan Vong fleets while on duty. What's a commander and a lone battle group compared to that?"

Silence. Finally a resigned sigh. _"We're going to need a lot more ships."_

"We'll see if the Hutt underground can give us a hand. I'm sure the exiled Hutt Grand Council can help us get in touch with them." Anakin said, grinning as he felt Tahiri realize where they would be going next. "Hope you packed your sunscreen."

Again Jaina was silent and the silence stretched much longer than before.

"Jaya?"

"_I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to get us to your girlfriend's home planet and still make it a galaxy-saving event."_

"Your brother sets very high standards," Jag agreed with a mock glare.

"It just happens." Anakin said modestly, returning the fierce hug Tahiri was giving him. "Next stop, Tatooine."

****)-(**Chapter End)-******(******  
><strong>

A\N: And we're back, with my take on the Force Heretic trilogy. Yipee! So yup, the original adventure will take place mostly on Tatooine, while Doran and Sannah get to face the mighty Ssi-ruuvi Imperium's plots all by themselves (eeep!). When all is said and done, the Force Heretic trilogy will take you all to chapter 52. There'll definitely be more J/TK moments, no worries. Danni Quee also gets a bigger role than her canon version, though that's in Book 2.

I've finished with my version of Final Prophecy and am working on Unifying Force, with the final chapter count going to end up somewhere between 65-70. If I do finish the story earlier than expected, there will be thrice weekly updates starting from when I'm done.

Jade-Max has kindly let me borrow the character of Jana from the J/TK story _From Scratch _no.3, she'll be making guest appearances throughout Book 1.

As always, reviews are definitely appreciated. Constructive feedback more than welcome. Feel free to tell me what you think. Your review doesn't have to be epic length, or even in English. A few words of encouragement go a long way to keeping those dreaded writer's blocks at bay.

For getting this story past a hundred reviews, a double-update for all. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far =).

Now for the anon-reviewer responses…

**Jedi Master Draco**- I believe I fulfilled your request from your review of chapter 29-30. Tenel Ka has said hello and goodbye to Vergere and cut her off at the 'head', and Tenel Ka is still alive and capable of walking away =). Thanks for another epic review.

**Octavius Haye- **Hope the two months were worth the wait. I have a rough idea of what will happen when a Solo will go dark, and it won't be anything like what was seen in canon. The Legacy era has so many fun characters to work with, it's going to be a blast when I get to it.

**The two truly Anon reviewers**- thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty-Two**

**)-(I)-( **

It turned out that showing up in orbit in a Yuuzhan Vong frigate, even it was escorted by a squadron of X-wings and one Clawcraft, was a good way to terrify the living daylights of a planet's population.

Tatooine, which had so far avoided unwanted Yuuzhan Vong attention, had actually become a refuge of sorts for the many people who had been forced to flee Hutt Space. Among those refugees were the leaders of the Hutt Empire, who had set up a government in-exile on the desert planet after the Yuuzhan Vong devastated Nal Hutta towards the beginning of the war. As Anakin and the others quickly learned, the recent additions to the population of the otherwise sparsely inhabited planet were a bit twitchy whenever Yuuzhan Vong ships were sighted.

"No. Again, we are not the Peace Brigade, their allies, or the Yuuzhan Vong under Supreme Overlord Shimrra. You don't have to surrender or offer up your first born for our 'glorious armies'," Anakin said drolly, trying to reassure a panicked traffic controller. Apparently the man's superior had abandoned his post, leaving the poor controller at the comm, and what he probably thought was the fate of the planet. "We are Jedi Knights on an unofficial mission from the Galactic Alliance."

"_Jedi? Jedi! Oh thank the Force you've come! The sweet merciful Force that flows through everything! May we always be in awe at its wondrous powers!"_

"Weren't you just praising Yun-Yuuzhan and thanking him for allowing the Peace Brigaders to arrive?" Anakin said, doing his best to keep himself from laughing. "I distinctly remember hearing, 'Oh, thank Yun-Yuuzhan for allowing his children and their allies, the magnificent Peace Brigaders, for finding this planet. May Shimrra's people rule eternally.'"

"_Well that was before you said you were Jedi," _the mousy voice whined. _"You try negotiating with an alien species ready to blast you into oblivion."_

"Can you tell me where the Hutt Grand Council is at the moment? I promise we won't stay longer than we have to."

_"The Hutts? They took over Jabba's old place. Really angered Gorga, but that slug had to obey the others. Serves him right, taking over Jabba's operations and acting like he was sooo important."_

"Thank you for your help," Anakin ended the communication before the man could continue.

The _Trickster_ and its fighter escort flew by over the shifting sands and landed in the Dune Sea, a little ways away from the rounded former temple that had once been the home of the notorious crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure. They had only just begun to disembark when a procession exited the converted temple.

"Oh look, a welcoming party." Tahiri commented only half paying attention to the approaching group. She was more interested in being able to once more wiggle her toes in the familiar warm sand, and was taking great delight in doing so.

"A sacrificial lamb, or Hutt, in his case," Zekk said, spotting the hover-platform that contained one of the slug-like creatures. The Hutt appeared to have brought with him all of his attendants, dancers, and other servants. If he was going to die, at least his own wait-staff wouldn't outlive him by much.

"Well, they aren't shooting at us, so that's a plus," Jaina commented.

The group of young Jedi waited, forming a line behind a bemused Anakin.

_It is your idea, Little Brother, _Jaina's thoughts were tinged with amusement.

_I need to stop having those_, Anakin sent back, projecting a feeling of mock betrayal when even Tahiri joined the ranks of the others behind him.

The procession stopped just within hearing distance.

"The great and illustrious Vedo the Hutt, leader of the Anjiliac clan and member of the Hutt Grand Council, welcomes you all Jedi," a translator called out. Evidently, the Hutts still weren't taking any chances because the translator was an actual person instead of a droid. "He would like to know why you have sought out the Hutt Grand Council."

Anakin approached the procession, slowly as to not alarm the clearly jittery group. When he was only a few steps away, he knelt politely in front of the hover-platform. "Great Vedo, I thank you for your warm welcome. I have a plan that may benefit both my Jedi Order and your position among the Hutt Grand Council."

The large Hutt regarded Anakin with amusement, emitting a tsking sound as he did. "[You are rather young for a Jedi. Has the situation become so desperate that they must send their children to fight and bargain?]"

"If you are not interested in what I have to say, I shall take my leave." Anakin rose. "Perhaps one of the other Hutts will be keener to restore the Hutt Empire to its glory."

"[I did not say I was not interested,]" Vedo said quickly. "[Speak your piece quickly, young Jedi.]"

Anakin inclined his head respectfully. "My group is currently tracking several ships full of Barabel slaves recently taken from Barab I. Information we uncovered leads us to believe that these Barabels were taken into what was once Hutt Space. The recovery of slaves isn't important enough for my government to send help, but more ships are needed to recover the slaves. What I am proposing is a treaty between the great Hutt Empire and the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. My team will help the Hutts reclaim Nal Hutta and the rest of your realm. In exchange, the Hutt Empire joins the Galactic Federation as a partner and equal."

"[You wish for the Hutt Grand Council to provide information about the underground movement to help you free your Barabel slaves?]"

"Yes, and because it will be best for all of us if the Yuuzhan Vong no longer control what is rightfully that of the Hutt Empire, we will help the underground rid Hutt Space of the Yuuzhan Vong there."

Vedo let out a deep belly laugh, and his entourage promptly joined him. "[You Jedi are always amusing. You believe that your few ships can help defeat a battle group? You think that we would risk the underground for this reckless and unbelievable plan? I need proof. Proof that you can do as you say. What is your name, young Jedi?]"

Anakin smirked and held the Hutt's large eyes. For once, his name would actually come in handy. "Anakin Solo."

The laughter stopped at once, and the Hutt gazed at Anakin in a new light. "[Solo? Anakin Solo? You are aware that the Yuuzhan Vong have put a bounty on your head? Much, much more than the bounty Jabba placed on your father.]"

"I was not aware," Anakin said. "But you know as well as I that turning me in won't help your people. At best, you will just direct the attention of the Yuuzhan Vong to this planet. At worse, they will finish off what they began at Nal Hutta. As for proof of my ability to carry out the plan I brought before you. A Hutt as well connected as you will have doubtlessly heard of my accomplishments. Agree to this alliance and not only will you be the Hutt responsible for the restoration of your people to Nal Hutta, you will have done so at very little cost to the Hutt Grand Council."

"[Any treaty must be discussed with the other members of the council.]"

"Of course," Anakin agreed. "But you will still be the one brave and smart enough to have brought it before the others."

Vedo's head was now bobbing amicably, a broad grin on his face. "[Then have your friends join me in my return to the palace. I wish to see the looks on the faces of the other members of the Council when they find that I have not only returned unharmed, but with the solution that will return our people to Nal Hutta!]"

"As you wish, Vedo," Anakin smiled.

**)-(II)-( **

"You don't wish to challenge me to a duel to the death," Jacen said, waving his hand at the group of Hapan nobles who had intercepted him in the hallway of the Hapan Palace. Normally he wouldn't take the time, but after the fifth challenge from another set of perspective suitors, things had gotten ridiculous. He had received challenges for hand-to-hand, blasters, vibropikes, ceremonial blades, and surprisingly enough, coufee; a noble had recovered a few back when Hapes was invaded and had trained himself.

Now that he was on Hapes for pleasure instead of business, he apparently had grown a giant target on his back. Of course he wouldn't have had such a huge target on his back if he hadn't spent the last ten days with Tenel Ka touring the Hapes Consortium's vast array of nature preserves. During that time, he had heard wild stories that he had kidnapped the Queen Mother and was attempting to seduce her with his Jedi ways. It would have been wildly laughable—as if he could kidnap Tenel Ka in the first place—if it weren't for the fact that many of the nobles and suitors were taking them seriously. Add to the fact that at twenty years of age most of the nobles saw him as a young and naïve mark, his time on Hapes hadn't exactly been uneventful. But it was definitely nothing he couldn't handle.

"We don't wish to challenge you," they dutifully repeated.

"The Queen Mother will be very angry if she hears about this. Again," Jacen added the last part in a bored tone.

"The Queen Mother will be very angry," the nobles agreed amicably. So much for the nobility of Hapes not being made up of weak-minded fools.

"You are delaying my picnic with her, you will let me go about my business unmolested."

Again the nobles repeated his command, stepping aside as they did.

"Thank you," Jacen said pleasantly. Then, just because he couldn't resist, and because most of the suitors were almost twice his age, and thus almost twice Tenel Ka's, he gave them one last command. "You will evaluate your lives to determine why the Queen Mother hasn't responded to your advances, and improve on any flaws you discover."

Jacen watched in amusement as they went off to do his bidding. If he was lucky, maybe he had just improved a small section of the Hapan nobility. He shook his head wistfully and resumed his brisk walk to his destination, one of the many gardens within the palace walls.

It was a larger garden, with a small grove of trees ringed by several meter high hedges, providing both privacy and comfortable shade.

"Sorry I was late," Jacen said, entering the grove and running a hand through his hair. "I was…held up."

"Understandable," Tenel Ka said, unable to keep herself from smiling. "Jana already told me what transpired in the hallway. She was even kind enough to make me a list of the offending nobles."

"Ah yes, your super-secretary. We definitely owe her for that fun-packed trip she planned," Jacen chuckled, he took a seat on the blanket spread out on the ground. "You don't have to worry about those nobles, though. Hopefully they should demonstrate an improvement in character soon."

Tenel Ka raised a fine eyebrow. "Truly?"

"Then again, these are Hapan nobles we're talking about," Jacen shrugged, sensing several other nobles lurking behind a row of hedges. Broadcasting a brief suggestion into their minds, he sent the nobles scurrying off to more important business.

"I have gotten used to it," Tenel Ka sighed wearily. "There are very few places I can go without someone watching. Most of them are harmless, and the ones who do have ulterior motives don't even bother to lurk. But enough of such talk."

"Yes, to lunch," Jacen grinned.

Tenel Ka motioned to the picnic basket and Jacen pulled out a chilled bottle of wine. "To celebrate your victory at Ebaq Nine."

Jacen was surprised to feel a sour taste in his mouth. "I didn't really do much. It was Anakin who helped to turn the tide."

Tenel Ka studied him for a moment and inclined her head. "Then to celebrate another reunion."

"I'll drink to that. May we have many more," Jacen popped the cork and poured an amber colored liquid into the crystal glasses Tenel Ka was holding. "I really appreciate the time you took to personally escort me through the dozen nature preserves within the Hapes Consortium. It's amazing to see such diverse array of life in this section of space alone."

"I am glad you had so much fun, my friend," Tenel Ka said, her grey eyes sparkling. She fondly remembered the expression on Jacen's face as they went through one preserve after another. Years had melted away. It had almost been like the war had never happened. Like she had never taken up the crown and left her friends for such a heavy burden. The last ten days had been just the two having fun, enjoying their bond, and just being kids again. She almost didn't want it to end. "I too greatly enjoyed our time together. It is not often that I get the opportunity to step away from the throne for more pleasurable pursuits."

"Though your dad sure looked relieved when we returned," Jacen chuckled. "I have a feeling he won't let you take any more time off any time soon."

"That," Tenel Ka said with a small laugh. "Is a fact."

They clinked their glasses in salute to a successful and uneventful vacation.

"So, what's it like? Ruling sixty-three star systems?" Jacen said, setting his glass down and reaching for a bowl of some sort of salad.

"Not as fun as you would think," Tenel Ka shook her head. "You would think being the Queen Mother would mean that the people would listen to your commands and requests."

"They don't?"

"Only when it suits them," Tenel Ka said dourly, holding up her plate so he could serve her. "In this game, I have to keep my enemies close, and my friends far away. The moment I start showing favor to someone, the others swarm them."

"An interesting comparison considering some of the creatures we saw," Jacen said with a youthful grin.

"Yes." Tenel Ka's eyes glittered with mirth. "Comparing the Hapan nobles to the Archais Piranha Beatle is an apt description."

"Whenever you have to speak to them next, just imagine them as giant bug-eyed little things," Jacen agreed.

Tenel Ka shook her head in amusement. "I shall try that next time. At the very least, it will make the conversation more entertaining than usual. Now what about you? Is it true that you have been named as one of the Jedi on the High Council?"

"Named, yes. I still have to be confirmed," Jacen said, feeling a spike of emotion that had nothing to do with pride or happiness. He grimaced and glanced down at the food he was eating, wondering if it was to blame. "I would have been a non-voting observer member, but Anakin gave up his voting seat for me."

Sensing the swell of darker emotions, Tenel Ka cocked her head and frowned. "And you are not happy at this opportunity?"

"I don't know," Jacen sighed, staring up at the shifting branches of the trees sheltering them. "I should be, shouldn't I? I guess…I guess I'm just a little angry that the council rather have Anakin instead of me."

"They wanted to have the both of you," Tenel Ka pointed out.

"And they wanted him as a voting member," Jacen countered, setting his glass down. The bitterness in his voice caused even more words to leave his mouth. "That shows whose opinion they respect more. I don't know why I feel so frustrated when I think of that. I should be happy that my brother's finally getting the respect and recognition he deserves. That my brother has everything he could want. He's strong in the Force. Understands the Yuuzhan Vong in a way I probably won't ever be able to. He can even touch them through the Force. He has most of the Jedi fawning over him. A girlfriend who's crazy about him. And even Uncle Luke has begun to leave some decisions to him. He doesn't need the voting seat on the council to influence the Jedi because he already has so many followers, so many people looking to him to win the war."

"You are jealous," Tenel Ka said softly.

"Of course I'm jealous!" Jacen snapped, the tree branches rustling violently at his outburst. "Anakin goes off on a half-baked plan to save the Jedi on Yavin Four and comes back with a lambent saber and a whole new understanding of the Vong. I learned how to sense the Yuuzhan Vong only after being captured and tortured by Vergere. The Myrkr mission? I caution moderation, that acting will only get more Jedi killed. Anakin wants action. What happens? Jedi die. We lose nearly our entire strike team and he's still treated as a hero! My caution is brushed aside as timid inaction. I've even heard whispers that I'm more like Uncle Luke. And you know what the galaxy's opinion of him is like! Hells, I've only got a voting seat because my little brother took pity on me. Even Jaina seems to know what she wants. She's a colonel now, has command of her own Vong frigate as well as the Twin Suns. She even supports my brother on his reckless plans, encourages them. They brush aside my concerns like I'm some foolish nobody. Why can't they see that I want them to be safe, to survive this war? I don't want them to needlessly risk their lives just because they're expected to. My family has already lost Chewie and many of our other friends. Anakin's not invincible. Neither is Jaya, mom or dad. I won't lose them either! I…I can't."

In the end, Jacen was left panting, his hands curled into fists and his eyes closed as pained tears leaked free. This was a side he didn't show to anyone, not even to Vergere. His fears, his anger, his jealousy and self-doubt. To everyone else, he may appear to be a calm and collected individual. A cold block of logic and reason to counter the more heated impulses of the Jedi in the order. But, in the semi-privacy of this garden within the Hapan Palace, Jacen couldn't hold back the dam of emotions that burst forth.

He startled when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw that Tenel Ka had pulled herself closer, their foreheads nearly touching. She said nothing. Her grey eyes shining with a soft understanding. She kept her hand cupping his cheek, and gradually the emotional maelstrom that had consumed him was siphoned away. The rustling branches resumed their natural sway in the light Hapan breeze, and a pressure was lifted.

"You are you, Jacen. My best and dearest friend," Tenel Ka whispered softly, leaning forward so that her cool forehead touched his warm, sweat-slickened one. "You are the one who taught me the lesson of arrogance and pride. Who showed me that I must earn my place. That a place is not just given to me because of who I am. It is because of you, I have people I can call friends. Though my duty is to the people of Hapes, it is thoughts of helping you and the others that give me the strength I need to bear the crown I now wear. To prove that I am worthy of it, and of your continued friendship. Your successes are my own, as are your sorrows and fears. I have found my place in this galaxy partially because of your actions all those years ago; when a foolish girl lost her arm wanting to prove that she was superior to a young boy who ended up being wise beyond his years. You will find your place in this galaxy, Jacen. That is a fact. But you must walk down your own path to get there. Not travel down one already made for you. You are not Anakin. Nor are you Jaina. "

"Tenel Ka," Jacen said, his voice hoarse. She placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"You are only one of two Jedi who can truly sense the Yuuzhan Vong, one of four with Vongsense. This is something even Master Skywalker cannot do. You will be one of only eight voting Jedi on the High Council, the highest and most powerful decision making body in this galaxy. You continue to be true to yourself, to retain your humanity and emotions, even when the war has taken much from us all. Use your compassion, your position, to help better this galaxy for all of us. To keep those you care for safe. Make the most out of your situation and continue to be the voice of reason even when you think no one else is listening. That is what the Jacen I know would do. That is who you can be if you so choose."

Jacen managed a weak smile. "Since when did we switch places and you become the one wise beyond her years and me the foolish child?"

"We are all allowed a little foolishness every once in a while," Tenel Ka said lightly, her heart skipping a beat when he brought up one of his hands to cover her own.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Jacen murmured, their lunch lying forgotten on the side.

"Not in a long time, my friend." Tenel Ka choked out, her emotional barriers slipping at the surge of emotion that welled up at that comment.

"My apologizes." Jacen used his other hand to cup her cheek, tilting her head so that their eyes met. "Might this humble Jedi show his appreciation and thankfulness with a kiss?"

Tenel Ka swallowed and nodded. "He may."

"Then, thank you." Jacen leaned forward.

She may be the Queen Mother of sixty-three systems. And he may be Jacen Solo, famed Jedi and child of Leia and Han Solo. But in that moment, on a picnic blanket beneath a tree in one of the many palace gardens, they were simply two very close friends sharing a brief respite from their burdens and the horrors of war.

**)-(III)-(**

The streets of Bakura looked and felt different at night, Doran decided. Walking hand-in-hand with Sannah, the two young teens were exploring the sights and sounds of the downtown district. It had a life of its own, a period where both shadows and the lights from the buildings intermingled. Where the smells of the day's labor and the sounds of a new crowd filled the air.

After hearing the P'w'eck representative explain the P'w'eck uprising and subsequent downfall of the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium, the two young Jedi and Tyria had been far from convinced. It would be great if it were true, but the Force wouldn't have guided them to this planet if everything was going well. Something was wrong, and they needed to find out what.

While Tyria handled everything on the government end, she had told the two of them to get a general feel of the planet's populace. There was definitely more to this than met the eye.

So, now the two of them were on an unofficial date of sorts. To everyone else, it looked as if they were just two teens enjoying the evening. But in actuality, they were using their time to seek out the many currents of life flowing throughout the planet. Sannah, given her Melodie nature, was able to naturally move with the currents and root out any disruptions in its flow. Having developed it as a survival instinct when she had been on Yavin VIII, she had further honed this ability in the life-filled forests of Yavin IV.

Doran was using a different method but achieving similar results. In the many obscure teachings he and his mother had uncovered during their travels, one of them involved attuning one's own Force presence to the planet they were on. Each planet, each city, had its own unique Force vibration, and whether it was hundreds of thousands or only a handful of people living in one place, each vibration could easily be heard if one knew how to listen.

Guided by the Force, the two found themselves towards the middle of a good-sized crowd in front of one of the shopping centers. In the very center of the crowd, standing on a pedestal commemorating the first defeat of the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium, was a dark-haired teenage girl. She was holding a microphone and pumping her other fist into the air.

"We cannot stand aside and let the puppets of the New Republic dictate our future for us!" She called out to the crowd. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot. The New Republic, tired of being defeated, changed their name, didn't they?" Her mocking tone brought laughter from some of the crowd. "The Prime Minister and his lackeys seek to negotiate a treaty on our behalf? Have they even asked us for our opinion?"

"No!"

"Right! They just assume they know what's better for us. Just like the tyrants they serve, they are little more than despots who have no right to remain in office! But as much as we would like to, we can't use violence to remove them. That would make us no better than they are and it would disrupt the Balance. What we can do, though, is make our voices heard! We can make sure that they never get another good night's sleep until they step down and allow the population of Bakura to choose leaders that don't bow down to the will of the Galactic Alliance. This is Bakura, a planet whose leaders should answer to no one else but the people they serve. If you haven't heard yet, at this very moment, our beloved Prime Minister is having tea and biscuits with a Jedi from the Galactic Alliance."

The boos for her comment had both Sannah and Doran shift uneasily.

"That's right," the teen said with a distasteful expression on her face. "Our great leaders are cozying up to the Jedi, boasting about the great deal they made in hopes of pleasing them. You all remembered what happened the last time the Jedi came to prominence in this galaxy?"

"The Purge!" Shouted a member of the ground.

"Yes," the teen said. "The Purge. And like before, history is repeating itself. The Jedi have become too powerful, upsetting the Balance of this galaxy. So the Balance allows the Yuuzhan Vong to lessen their number, just like it should. Why should we continue to side with a government that not only cannot win its own war, but allowed such an imbalance to happen? So what if the Jedi are killed? It was their presence that brought about the misery so many experience; even today. What we need to do is separate ourselves from this Galactic Alliance. Tell their leaders that we want no part in it. Just like all of you, I am of Bakura. And we," The teen gestured to four people immediately around her. "Are Freedom!"

At those words, several large floodlights filled the area and a hoard of peace officers flooded the area.

"By order of the Prime Minister, this is an unlawful assembly. Disperse now or you will be apprehended!" A voice over loudspeakers announced.

"You see!" The teenage girl yelled back. No one had moved. "They fear mere words! They fear the truth! We will not fight. But we will not move either! We are Bakuran, we shall not move!"

"Bakuran!" The crowd roared back in agreement. "Bakuran!"

"We were hoping you'd say that," the two Jedi heard the officer say with a smirk. "You were all warned. Arrest them all!"

The peace officers advanced, but the crowd immediately locked arms and refused to move. Shock grenades and flash-bangs landed all throughout, but still the hundreds or so people who had gathered didn't budge. In the chaos, the young teen and those who had stood with her disappeared back into the immovable mass, becoming just one of the many.

"Blast it! Find her!" The officer yelled, as his men did their best to break up the living chain of people.

For a non-Jedi, finding a handful of individuals in a large chanting crowd at night is nearly impossible. For a Jedi, the only challenge was keeping up with the fast moving group. Sannah and Doran used the Force to help them move through the mob of people, even as the security forces continued to close in and push the bodies closer and closer together.

Just as they reached the edge of the crowd, however, blaster fire sounded back in the middle of the crowd and the chants gave way to screams of terror.

"No!" Sannah and Doran heard the girl hiss in dismay. "I said no violence!"

"We can't do anything about that now, Malinza," another voice said. "We have to get out of here before more the security forces start shooting back."

"Where's Salkeli?" A third voice said frantically. "He's the one who said we should run."

"I lost him in the crowd."

"Then we should go back for him," Malinza said.

"No! It's too dangerous."

"But…" More blaster fire, and this time the security forces didn't hold their fire.

"Doran," Sannah said, her eyes widening at the sight. The mostly defenseless mass of individuals was being thinned by the millisecond under blistering red laser fire.

"Stay on them," Doran jerked his head towards the fleeing group. "I'll catch up."

Sannah nodded, and Doran reversed course, jumping off building ledges and speeders back towards the line of security forces. All around, people continued to fall. As in tune as he was to the natural vibrations of the planet, each death was like a discordant note in the melody of Bakura, wailing before fading out into silence. Blaster fire was now going in only one direction, but still it did not let up.

Doran glared at the members of the security force. With one final leap, he landed in front of the commander and motioned with his hand. The commander's blaster and those of his subordinates around him flew out of their hands and clattered to the floor.

"Tell your men to stop firing. Now." Doran said firmly, lacing his words with the Force.

The commander reached for his comm. "All units, cease fire."

The silence that followed was just as deafening as the torrential blasterfire.

"Tell me why you were firing on the protesters?" Doran pressed.

"We were only following orders," the commander replied. "We are to use any means necessary to subdue this armed rebellion."

"Armed rebellion?" Doran repeated incredulously. He gestured back towards the crowd. "They have no weapons besides their words!"

The commander stepped forward, and as he did, the contents of a cargo-lifter behind him came into view. "They were armed terrorist bent on sowing havoc on our planet and ruining a great opportunity for the true patriots of Bakura."

"Terror…" Doran trailed off. The cargo-lifter held several transparent crates. Within the crates was a wide variety of old-model blasters in poor condition. His eyes widened and he looked back towards the massacred crowd, then back to the crate. He had been on enough adventures with his mom, seen enough politicians and corrupt guards, to understand what was about to happen. There was no reason the security forces needed a cargo-lifter full of decrepit blasters with them unless the blasters were going to be used to frame those they killed.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, kid," the commander's voice shook Doran.

The young Jedi turned around just as several blasters opened fire on him.

His world spun as he collapsed to the ground.

The security forces resumed firing on the crowd.

Doran's eyes fluttered shut.

**)-(IV)-( **

Sannah let out a strangled sound, stumbling and crashing through several aluminum bins as her connection with Doran suddenly vanished. The group she was following immediately spun around, several of them pulling out blasters.

"No!" The leader of the group quickly reached out to lower the outstretched arms of her companions.

"Malinza, she could be a spy for Cundertol."

"She isn't, Vyram," Malinza replied, her sharp eyes locating Sannah's lightsaber attached to her utility belt. "It's worse, she's a Jedi."

Sannah, at the moment, couldn't care less about the group. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she frantically tried to locate Doran again. A further check of their bond revealed that it hadn't vanished completely, just heavily dampened. As if he was unconscious. She stretched her mind out, searching for him. Though he was unconscious, he was moving further and further away.

"What's wrong with her?" another female voice said. "Is she going to do one of her Jedi tricks on us?"

"It looks like she's about to freak out or something," a fourth voice commented.

"Let's just stun her and get away, we're too close to the Stack."

"Quiet, all of you" Malinza commanded.

Sannah refocused on the hooded group in front of her, her yellow eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I mean you no harm."

"Why were you following us?" Malinza asked.

"A disturbance. Something about the Bakuran government doesn't sit well with the Force," Sannah said softly. "Doran and I came here to find out what. But now Doran's unconscious."

"Where is he?"

"He went back to stop the security forces from firing on the crowd," Sannah breathed.

"That's a wasted effort," snorted a brown-haired teen. "Those are Cundertol's personal lackeys. Some of what we've seen them do…" He trailed off shaking his head angrily. "I swear the commander of that corps has to be an unfeeling machine to carry out the orders our beloved Prime Minister gives him."

"The man's a former head of security at ODT," a blonde haired, pony-tailed teen said darkly. "Cundertol brought him in after the previous commander of the security forces ran against him in last year's election. Didn't even bother trying to hire a Bakuran. And now that dunderhead is in talks with the P'w'eck without asking the rest of the planet if they even want a treaty."

"You know about the P'w'eck?" Sannah blinked.

"We have an ally in the government," a Rodian said from behind her.

"Salkeli, you made it!" Malinza said in relief.

"Sorry I was late." The Rodian stepped around Sannah to join the others. "They really had the area locked down tight. We're telling the Jedi our plans now?"

"Just trying to figure out where they stand," Malinza said with a shake of her head. "Look, if this 'Doran' guy was taken prisoner, there's only one place he'll be taken."

"The Salis D'aar Penitentiary," the other human male, Vyram, said. "It's where all the political prisoners are taken."

"I'll talk with Master Sarkin-Tainer," Sannah said. "Maybe she and I can convince Cundertol to release him."

"Good luck with that," Malinza shrugged. "Since he came to power, half the people taken there aren't ever seen again. If the government even acknowledges their presence anyways."

"I'm getting him back," Sannah insisted. "But before I do, I want to know a little more about your Freedom movement."

"Why? So you can go tell Cundertol the first chance you get? I told you she was a spy, Malinza."

"Give it a rest, Zel," the blond girl snapped. "It's Malinza's choice."

"Oh? And I suppose this girl and her Jedi buddy just happened to be at our rally today and had nothing to do with the raid? This is the third rally we've had recently that's ended in violence. The presence of the Jedi on this planet has obviously upset the Balance and we're all paying for it."

"It's Sannah," Sannah said, weaving as much calm into her words as she could manage. Her worry for Doran continued to gnaw at her. "And like I said earlier. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to learn about what's been happening on this planet. We've learned about one view from the Deputy Prime Minister, Prime Minister, and General Panib. I'd like to learn what's been happening from your point of view."

"It's simple, the New Republic dogs that are running this planet are running it into the ground," The blond girl said, turning on Sannah.

Malinza exhaled and rubbed at her forehead to ward off a sudden headache. "Come with us and we'll tell you all about it."

"Wait, we're bringing her to the Stack?"

"We are." Malinza said. "You pointed it out, Zel. This is the third rally we've lost control of. If we don't do something soon, things are only going to get worse."

"I think we're making a mistake," the Rodian member of the group argued. "Aren't we supposed to be against the Jedi and their tyrannical government?"

"Talking won't hurt. Besides, Sannah looks even younger than me. If we're lucky, she hasn't been completely brainwashed by the lies she's been fed. Talking and listening never hurt anyone."

"Fine," Salkeli said. he looked to the others for support, but none of them spoke up. "I still think we're making a big mistake."

"We'll see," Malinza shrugged. "Follow us, Sannah. Maybe you can help make sense of the chaos this planet has been spiraling towards. Help restore the Balance to this galaxy-forsaken place. In turn, depending on what you choose, we just might help break your partner out of prison."

Sannah swallowed. "Thank you for this chance."

"It's the least I can do for one of Uncle Luke's students," the dark-haired teen shrugged "Whether I'll end up regretting this still remains to be seen."

**)-(V)-( **

Ganner was starting to feel like one of those action stars in the holovids. The kind that started out as a nobody, then was recruited into a secret organization to battle an evil the general public wasn't aware of, and went on to fight larger-than-life battles. There was even an arch-villain and the learned teacher in this vid. Moff Ephin Sarreti was a mostly hands-off type of leader, letting his subordinates do whatever needed to be done, while the Yuuzhan Vong continued to be that boogeyman hiding in the shadows.

The only rule that his little secret organization had to follow was that assassination was out of the question. They knew that they Yuuzhan Vong had support high up in Intelligence, and possibly even on the Moff Council itself. In this case, however, chopping off the head would only make it harder to find the rest of the body.

They had their work cut out for them. The more they looked, the more it appeared that the Yuuzhan Vong had thoroughly infiltrated the Imperial government much like they had the New Republic. And if the war with the New Republic was anything to go by, this wasn't a good thing.

Seated at the table within the conference room of the Imperial frigate, _Widowmaker_, Ganner poured over the data with the other leaders of the group.

There was Colonel Broak Vessery. The TIE Defender squadron commander who had an air about him that reminded Ganner of Wedge Antilles. The man was cool, collected, and very analytical. His loyalty was first and foremost to the pilots under his command and to the Imperial Remnant second. He also had a storied history. The colonel had survived the fall of the Empire the first time around, had allied with Ysanne Isard during the following years, then took his pilots to the Imperial Remnant once it had been firmly established as a stable power. His men were just as loyal to him and it showed in the way they obeyed his commands unquestioningly and steadfastly continued to throw their lot in with the white-haired colonel.

Also seated with them was the head of the stormtroopers at their disposal, Lieutenant Pallin. Blond-haired and blue-eyed, despite his rank, he was one of the few Imperials that actually had a great deal of experience fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. Originally an archetypical Imperial Officer, he had learned through battling with the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong on the border worlds that by-the-book didn't work if your enemy has read said book. He also had a self-taught background in intelligence gathering, thanks to the need to write a new book in order to combat the Yuuzhan Vong.

Apart from Ganner and Colonel Dorja, the last member at the table was Captain Arien Yage. A no-nonsense woman whose ship they were using as their headquarters. She had both the trust of Supreme Commander Pellaeon and Moff Sarreti and would update both on their progress.

"The question of the day, how do we stop the Yuuzhan Vong from causing the collapse of the Imperial government?" Ganner said, glancing down at the list of possible Yuuzhan Vong sympathizers; it was disturbingly long.

"And that's assuming we've identified all the sleeper agents," Pallin agreed. "Any one of them could create problems."

"Three confirmed Vong, seven sympathizers, and ten more being blackmailed, in the space-traffic control of Bastion. Four sympathizers that we know of in the water-quality division. Another two Vong in the agricultural division, with who knows how many sympathizers," Vana threw her datapad done in disgust. "It's hard to believe so many Imperial citizens would sell out their own government so easily."

"They are simply doing what they think is best for their government, as misguided as it is," Colonel Vessery said.

"You're defending them, sir?" Pallin said in disbelief.

"I am merely pointing out that to the sympathizers, they see their actions as being beneficial to the Empire. Perhaps even saving it from a Yuuzhan Vong attack. It also helps that the Yuuzhan Vong have support in the highest level of this government, legitimizing their actions."

"The problem is, if we move, we have to move all at once and in every department." Ganner said. "Lieutenant Pallin is right. Can you imagine us missing a Vong in space-traffic control? He could kill hundreds with just a push of a button. Unfortunately, if we wait too long, the damage could already be done. It doesn't take an analyst to tell us why the Vong have agents in your food and water divisions."

"We're fortunate the Yuuzhan Vong decided to focus mostly on Bastion," Colonel Vessery acknowledged. "If they were any more widespread, the damage would be too much to contain."

"And we still haven't figured out the heads of this entire operation," Arien Yage said.

"We've narrowed it down to a dozen or so suspects in Intel, and practically the entire Moff Council," Ganner pointed out.

Just then, Captain Yage's personal comlink sounded. The captain picked it up. "Go ahead."

_"Ma'am_, _Bastion Security forces report that_ _a Vong frigate has just entered Bastion's space. The ship is claiming to be a diplomatic delegation and they want to meet with the Moff Council."_

"Is that so?" Arien looked to the others. "Has Moff Sarreti given us any orders?"

_"Yes, ma'am. The Jedi and Colonel Dorja are to be his escorts into the meeting."_

"Inform Moff Sarreti that they will be with him shortly. Stand by for further orders."

_"Yes, ma'am."_

Arien pocketed the comlink. "Well, your opinions?"

"It's not right. Not Vong at all," Ganner said immediately. "They don't even _have_ a diplomatic corps."

"I agree," Pallin frowned. "The Vong never negotiate unless they have the upper hand."

"It could be that the losses they suffered at the hands of the New Republic have limited their options," Colonel Vessery reasoned. "If they manage to keep the Empire out of the war through diplomatic means, they'll have time to rebuild and attack later. We've all seen the ease with which they shattered the backbone of the New Republic. The Empire is not even half the size both territorially or militarily. Either way, the Moff Council cannot afford to reject this opportunity."

Vana stared at the datapads for a moment. "The arrival of the frigate does not bode well either way. Currently, we are only certain that we have sixty percent of the Vong network identified. That's still several hundred people with sympathetic feelings towards the Vong running about unchecked."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ganner said, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

Vana met his eyes and nodded. "There is a good chance that the Vong sleeper agents are going to awaken in the near future."

**)-(VI)-(**

Being dead was okay, Ganner decided. To hide his identity, he wore a face-mask over a majority of his face. The skin that did show had heavy prosthetic make-up on making him look like a victim of a very horrific burn. Contact lenses turned his blue eyes red, and a modulator pressed against his throat made his voice raspy. He wore the gauntlets, shoulder pads, and chest-pieces of a stormtrooper's outfit. But, in the same vein as the Imperial red guards of old, had the usually white armor painted red for a more dramatic and intimidating effect. He also had on the standard black shirt that all stormtroopers wore beneath their own armor, as well as a pair of black gloves. Instead of continuing with the modified stormtrooper-red guard outfit theme, he completed his ensemble with a pair of loose-fitting black pants and sturdy boots to keep his mobility at its peak. On a whim, he added a brown cape that he had seen in the _Widowmaker_'s supply of desert clothing. After all, all Jedi should have capes or cloaks, even if they were undercover.

Ganner thought he looked mildly impressive. But when stepped out to show the others his new look, the normally stoic Colonel Vessery had raised an eyebrow in amusement and made a comment about Rebels and their over-the-top disguises. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Vana Dorja, also supposedly deceased, had a disguise of her own, though it was much less than Ganner's. Now 'Colonel White,' her hair was dyed the color of her name, and make-up helped turn her skin an equally pale shade. With her cybernetic implants that now kept her alive, and blood-filled remaining eye, she looked like a living ghost.

They were both standing at attention behind Moff Sarreti as they waited for the remaining members of the Council to fill in.

Ganner eyed the Yuuzhan Vong representative, a B'shith Vorrik, carefully. There was no missing the fact that the Yuuzhan Vong's aides, all eight of them, had what Ganner recognized were medallions that denoted them as followers of Yun-Harla.

A holo-emitter activated, and a light shown onto one of the vacant chairs, forming the image of the last of the missing Moffs. _"Forgive my tardiness. Problems on Yaga Minor prevent me from joining all of you personally."_

"These are indeed trying times, Moff Flennic," Supreme Commander Pellaeon inclined his head. "You are not alone. Both Moff Norda and Moff Seral have also joined us via holo-transmission." The commander of the Imperial fleets motioned to two more physically empty chairs and the holos that sat in them.

While pleasantries were carried out, Ganner's feeling of dread from earlier only increased. Something wasn't right. If only he knew just what.

"You are correct, Supreme Commander," the Yuuzhan Vong, B'shith Vorrik, said. "The Yuuzhan Vong Empire has no quarrel with your own Empire. And, if the stories are true, you are not exactly a friend of the New Republic either. If you agree to this non-aggression pact, the great Shimrra is willing to give you the immediate star systems boarding our two territories once this war is over. This will expand your territory by a third of its size and put in your possession several resource-rich worlds."

"You would just give us these worlds?" Pellaeon's eyebrows rose.

"Of course," B'shith nodded amicably, something that was hard to do given the fact that his face and scalp was nearly devoid of skin. "As a sign of good will. Shimrra is not interested in your Empire or its holdings and giving you these planets is our way to assure you of our intentions."

"Is the war against the New Republic really going so poorly?" Pellaeon tested the waters.

B'shith grinned, an act that made his head more akin to a smiling skull. "It is nothing we cannot handle. Surely _you_ do not wish to bring your great empire into a war that will cost you the lives of your citizens?"

Ganner began to ignore B'shith and concentrate on his subordinates. They had shifted so that two of them were hidden by the stocky forms of the others. He subtly nudged Vana, who very deliberately closed and opened her eyes to acknowledge that she too was watching them. She let her eyes fall on Pellaeon, who was seated next to Ephin Sarreti, and Ganner very slowly edged himself along the wall until he was behind the Supreme Commander.

Again, it all felt like another holovid. What invasion or coup wasn't complete without the assassination of the council? And now the Vong sympathizers had been narrowed down to the three Moffs who were attending the meeting via holo-transmission.

Of course, he could just be paranoid. Sure, the Yuuzhan Vong were just here to make nice and play footsy with the Moff Council. Oh, and while they're at it, here's a bunch of systems for free. No need to be suspicious or panic at all.

To Ganner's surprise though, when the meeting adjourned, nothing had happened. He blinked wildly at Vana, who seemed likewise confused, as the Yuuzhan Vong and the Moffs all rose. Maybe he _had_ been watching too many holovids in his boredom. The Yuuzhan Vong really _had_ arrived just to play footsy with the Moffs.

"We'll of course have to discuss your proposal," Supreme Commander Pellaeon said neutrally.

"Take all the time you need," B'shith said. "My men and I shall return to our ship in the meantime."

And like that, the people began filing out of the room. Ganner's forehead furrowed in confusion. The sense of dread still hadn't lifted. The Yuuzhan Vong delegation was the first to leave, all nine who were present. The Moffs were next, with the holo-transmissions flickering off. This left both Moff Sarreti and Supreme Commander Pellaeon as the last of the important council members in the room.

"Something's not right," Ganner shook his head.

"I agree," Moff Sarreti acknowledged. "But there is little we can do for now. If their offer is a legitimate one, they can give us far more than your government can. At least, that is how my colleagues will see it."

"Moff Sarreti, Supreme Commander," Vana looked to her superiors. "It is too risky to allow the Yuuzhan Vong to remain in Imperial space."

"They arrived under a flag of diplomacy. And technically, the Empire is not at war with the Yuuzhan Vong," Pellaeon pointed out. "There is little we can do unless the entire council votes otherwise."

"The longer B'shith and his friends remain in orbit, the nastier their scheme will get," Ganner warned. "He may not have brought a fleet with him, but he'll still be able to bring down your government."

"I am aware of that," Pellaeon said grimly. "That is why I gave Moff Sarreti and your team their assignment. While I cannot expel the Yuuzhan Vong, I can stall any vote for as long as I possibly can."

"And how long will that be?"

"You have three months," Pellaeon said, holding up three fingers in emphasis. "Three months at most, to uncover the Yuuzhan Vong plot and end their treachery. If you fail to do so in that time, I cannot stop the Moff Council from doing as they will. I'm sure you are well aware that they prefer peace to war and will doubtlessly vote in favor of a non-aggression treaty. They have always been rather short-sighted when it came to the well-being of this empire. No offense meant, Moff Sarreti."

"None taken. I wholly agree with you, Supreme Commander." Ephin Sarreti said lightly.

"And if we discover another Moff is supporting this, sir?" Vana said, her hands clasped behind her back.

"You will inform me and _I_ will deal with it," Pellaeon said. "You may have had orders to the contrary before, but the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong changes things. All others are now expendable provided you have solid proof that they are working against the interest of this government. Just…try and keep the damage to a minimal. You Rebels tend to take too much pleasure in blowing up monumental works created by this empire."

Ganner chuckled softly. "We'll do our best, Supreme Commander."

"If only you were born in the Empire," Moff Sarreti said glibly. "We could use people as loyal and talented as you."

"Me? As some type of 'Imperial' Jedi? No way," Ganner said good-naturedly, idly adjusting his red-painted stormtrooper gauntlets and shoulder pads. "You obviously don't know me well enough, I'm not exactly a fan of conformity and rules. Your uniforms are a bit snazzy though."

Vana pulled Ganner by the arm. "I apologize for his lack of protocol, sirs. We'll continue to investigate the Vong plot as soon as we return to the _Widowmaker_."

"See that you do," Pellaeon said. "I don't care what the Council will think. If the two of you are successful, you two are receiving the highest honors we can give you."

"Not necessary, sir. I'm just doing my duty," Vana replied with a sharp salute.

"And I'm just along for the ride," Ganner smirked.

Pellaeon's expression softened ever so slightly. "Good luck you two. And Jedi Rhysode. I don't know if this will help, but may the Force be with you."

**)-(VII)-(**

As far as negotiations on Tatooine went, an event normally filled with blasterfire or violent accusations, Anakin's offer lead for fairly quick and trouble-free talks. The other Hutts on the Grand Council were just as eager to reclaim their home planet as Vedo was, and the added bonus of not having to risk their own metaphorical necks in doing so, sealed the deal. A hypercomm transmission to a very startled Cal Omas made the Hutt Empire a part of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances on the condition that Anakin and the others helped them reclaim Nal Hutta.

Per the terms of the treaty, the Hutt Empire would more or less be treated as an entity similar to the Hapes Consortium; it would retain its own political autonomy, but would share an economic and military duty with the rest of the Galactic Alliance. In return, it would also be defended by the Galactic Alliance should it be attacked, and trade tariffs on certain goods would be removed.

Cal Omas had been completely nonplussed by the sudden agreement and his diplomats had quickly been scrambled so they could work out the finer details later. The Hutts had always remained independent from the New Republic, and it was a coup for Cal to have them included in his government's new, fledgling form. He was well aware that the Hutts wouldn't have seen a need for such treaty had they retained Nal Hutta. It was only because the Hutts were particularly vulnerable at the moment that they had even considered agreeing to an alliance. At the moment, the Hutts were the weaker of the two, and by no means an equal despite the wording of the treaty. Yet, in time, when the Hutts recovered, the economy within their sphere of influence would be very robust and wealthy. Opening it to the wider galactic trade would only help all parties in the long run.

Though, nothing was set until Hutt Space was cleared of the Yuuzhan Vong.

The Chief of State had recognized what Anakin was doing and as a gesture of 'good faith towards future relations,' granted permission for a Galactic Alliance task force to help out. It was a small task force, the maximum number of men and ships Cal could send without a senatorial vote, but it was more than what Anakin had to work with before. The 'Insiders,' a secret movement within the Galactic Alliance started on Borleias to allow for a more fluid fighting force, realizing that the Solo siblings were taking more of a working vacation, also pledged some of their resources. On top of that, the leaders of the Hutt Underground were meeting up to help coordinate the coming offensive. Unfortunately or not, everyone wouldn't arrive for another few days, at least.

In the meantime, Anakin and the others quickly found ways to enjoy their brief reprieve.

They _were_ on vacation after all.

"That was nice of the Hutt Grand Council to give us bantha," Tahiri said cheerfully, inspecting the four animals that were absently grazing at giant feed bin despite the supply packs strapped to them. "And the portable sonic showers, we're definitely going to need them."

"_These_ are bantha?" Shaeri blinked at the woolly pack animals.

"Yup," Tahiri said, affectionately patting one of the creatures on the head. It lolled and closed its eyes in contentment.

"But you named the _rakamat_ 'Little Bantha.' I…I had always though that the bantha were a fierce war-beast used by the people of the desert."

"Nope," Tahiri smiled to herself as she hooked up a saddle to one of the creatures. "These guys are about as docile as they come. They make pretty tasty steaks too."

Shaeri continued to stare in disbelief at the shaggy, horned animals. "Czalpak's going to be so disappointed." She said, referring to the Freed One warrior who was unsurpassed in hand-to-hand combat. "Since you got 'Little Bantha' from Borleias, he's been all excited about personally taming a bantha, making it his own personal war-mount."

"And when did you start talking to the Freed Ones in General Antilles' fleet?" Tahiri said with a knowing grin.

Shaeri's eyes bulged comically and the fifteen year old former Shamed One immediately looked away. "I…he….we…He was merely concerned about the well-being of the avatar of Yun-Shuno," Shaeri managed to recover, nodding her head convincingly. "Though he serves Yun-Yammka, it was the avatar of Yun-Shuno who first made him free. I just thought it prudent to keep him informed about your health."

"How kind of you," Tahiri giggled. Being on Tatooine again brought back all sorts of good memories. With the warm sand between her toes and the familiar dry heat, she couldn't help but be happy. "Hey, before we leave, I can get you some bantha steaks. You can send it to Czalpak and say that they're from a fearsome bantha you personally slew. That ought to impress him."

Shaeri blinked, before shyly hiding a smile with one of her hands. "You are generous indeed, avatar of Yun-Shuno."

"Of course, Yun-Shuno provides to those loyal to her," Tahiri said brightly. "Here, I can help you put on the saddle to the last bantha and you can even tell Czalpak that you tamed one before him."

Shaeri moved to help, though her lame leg and crippled fingers made the job of saddling the large beast a bit more challenging. "So these desert people we are visiting, they are your…is 'clan' the right word?"

"Kind of," Tahiri tightened a strap. "They raised me after my real parents died. 'Tribe' might be a better fit. Each tribe is a giant extended family, much like a Yuuzhan Vong Domain. They have their own part of the desert, their own customs, and their own laws. The Tusken people raise their children communally, much like the Yuuzhan Vong crèche system. The men are the warriors and the women care for the children."

"The Tusken people and the Yuuzhan Vong seem to have much in common."

Tahiri nodded. "It's probably why I was able to so easily accept the Yuuzhan Vong part of me. Both they and the Tuskens appreciate life and prefer to live without metal technology. Even the weapons are similar. A Tusken gaffi stick can be wielded in ways similar to a hardened amphistaff."

"I look forward to meeting them," Shaeri said.

"Hopefully they still look forward to seeing me again," Tahiri muttered.

"Tahiri?"

"After I last saw them, the one who cared for me, Sliven, died. The one who took his place never really approved of my being in their tribe."

"Surely when you return and they see how successful you've…" Shaeri trailed off when Tahiri shook her head.

"The only things that matter to the Tusken people are feats that have helped the tribe prosper. It doesn't matter if I command my own squadron or helped free thousands. If it doesn't benefit the tribe, it isn't worthy of recognition. At nine years old, the children are sent off into the desert to prove their worth, to show that they won't be a drain on the tribe's resources. A Tusken warrior who slays a krayt dragon brings strength back to his tribe. A Tusken who helps to negotiate a mating between tribes has strengthened his own by increasing its size. In the end, all deeds are judged by how they benefit the tribe. That is the law of the desert."

"It makes sense," Shaeri said. "For the Yuuzhan Vong, there is nothing worse than someone who embarrasses one's Domain. It does not matter if the Yuuzhan Vong is a shaper, warrior, or priest. If the Yuuzhan Vong fails to bring glory or praise from the gods to the Domain, he is relegated to lesser tasks."

"It will be interesting to see what the Tuskens think of the Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri said, finishing the saddle of the last bantha.

"It will be interesting to watch them react to your return," Shaeri said.

"Yup. The last time I went back, they sent the old me and Anakin out into the desert where we battled a krayt dragon and had all sorts of fun," Tahiri said with a chuckle at the fond memories. "Hopefully the visit this time around won't be as eventful.

Shaeri gave Tahiri a mock skeptical look. "You are the avatar of Yun-Shuno. Anakin is the avatar of Yun-Ne'shel. There is no such thing as an uneventful day for you."

"Thanks a lot," Tahiri said dryly. "All we're doing is visiting old friends out in the middle of the desert. How much trouble could we possibly get into in the middle of a desert?"

**)-(** **Chapter End** **)-(**

A\N: The answer to Tahiri's question...find out next week. Things pick up next chapter as most of the young Jedi have fun under the twin suns. The two stuck on Bakura, not so much. Ganner's Imperial story-line will pick up once more at the next interlude.

_**Deleted**_** Scene:****  
><strong>_As I mentioned last time, Ahsoka's death had been a last minute thing. The following scene takes place after Ahsoka gets hit with the first burst of lightning. Lumiya, thinking herself victorious, approaches the downed Togruta._

**_*Snip**Snip*_**

To the Jedi's credit, however, she had yet to emit a sound. "Did you really think you could defeat Vader's legacy with a few tricks and fancy words?"

Ahsoka's hand suddenly shot up and gripped Lumiya's wrist. In an instant, Lumiya felt her own concentration waiver, and the Force Lightning died on her fingertips. The disorientation was so strong that Lumiya doubted she could so much as lift a rock. The Jedi slowly rose before her, keeping an iron grip on her wrist.

"'Go with what your opponent expects and use that expectation against them,'" Ahsoka breathed heavily, steam still rising from her body. "That's a lesson Anakin Skywalker, _my_ master, taught me."

Lumiya could barely focus on the Jedi before her, her mind feeling as though a bank of clouds had settled in it. Whatever the Jedi was doing, Lumiya found herself unable to concentrate well enough to use _any_ Force technique. She tried to pull her hand free, but the Jedi wouldn't relent.

"Let's try this again," Ahsoka said, her voice glacial. "Tell me who your current master is. Now."

The full power of the woman's Force enhanced voice nearly had Lumiya blurt out the answer. The Lady of the Sith, however, shook her head and kicked out with a heavy, booted foot in desperation.

The Jedi was forced to release Lumiya's wrist, and the Sith promptly broke out into an all-out run back to her shuttle. The ramp closed behind her and Lumiya frantically began the take-off sequence.

Before the sequence was even finished, the shuttle began to rise into the air all by itself. Lumiya was rocked out of her seat and then pressed against the forward viewport as the shuttle was tilted downwards. The dark Jedi saw the Togrutan woman standing in one place, a hand outstretched towards the shuttle.

Panicked, Lumiya activated the shuttle's weapon system and bombarded the area around the Jedi with destructive bolts of energy. The Togruta let the shuttle go, and it jarred violently before shooting up and out into the air.

Ahsoka watched the dark Jedi disappear into the sky with a heavy heart. She had no doubt that the person she had just faced meant trouble for the Jedi Order. Despite her words to the Sith, the dark-sider had been skilled and well trained. The fact that she had confirmed herself to be only the apprentice didn't bode well at all. The real puppet master was still behind the scenes, and obviously close enough to Anakin Solo to know about his sojourn to Shili. That in itself was worrying.

But if what Lumiya had said was true, that Anakin Solo was already being targeted and groomed…Ahsoka swallowed painfully. As the adrenaline left her body and she felt the full extent of the aches and pains the Sith warrior had inflicted on her, the Togruta sagged back to the ground with a groan.

Enduring the bolts of Sith Lightning to draw Lumiya closer had taken its toll on her body. Ahsoka had only been able to dissipate so much before the full extent of the Sith's anger and hatred overwhelmed her. She was actually lucky that Lumiya had gotten close enough when she had . Any longer and Ahsoka would have been in trouble. As it was, with the many cuts and gouges created by the lightwhip, as well as the severed part of her right montral, it was all Ahsoka could do to just remain conscious.

She took several calming breaths as she dropped into a healing a restorative trance. There would be plenty of time to hunt the Sith later. Now was a time for rest. As she slipped deeper into the trance, a faint touch in the Force mingled with her own energies and helped to accelerate her healing.

Ahsoka smiled softly at this, easily recognizing the other presence. "Thank you, master. I won't let you down."

*I**I*

Wide-eyed, Lumiya needed several long minutes to catch her breath. Her heart didn't resume its normal rate until she was safely in hyperspace. There, she sagged back into the pilot's chair and reflected on what had just happened. She had underestimated the Clone War's survivor. Had assumed that her emotions and age would affect her swordsmanship. That had not been the case.

Lumiya pulled out the remains of her lightwhip. The crystal and most of it was still intact. That was good. She would rebuild, heal, and then return twice as strong.

Another idea passed through her mind. A twisted one that made her smile. She wouldn't have to return. It would be the ultimate of ironies if the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker was sacrificed by Anakin Solo in the latter's turn to the dark side. To have Ahsoka Tano live a little longer wouldn't hurt. Not when her death was all but certain.

***Snip**Snip***

_My original idea was to have Ahsoka rally the Order 66 survivors to back up Skywalker's Jedi when the Sith finally emerged. She and Lumiya would have a rematch and she would die giving Tahiri the opening needed for a final blow. The idea was scrapped mainly because I didn't want such a major 'old' Jedi Order figure playing such a prominent role in the 'new' Jedi Order series (Ahsoka's had her time). This doesn't mean that parts of that plot still won't play out. A couple of Order 66 survivors have already popped up in this story in small cameo appearances and several more will be making their appearances in the next story arc. The survivors will be making very brief appearances in the sequel as a way to bring things full circle, but __will __otherwise stay in the background (no becoming a Grandmaster in the New Jedi Order or becoming special just for being the only one of their time period left)._

_***Snip**Snip***_

Please leave a review if you so desire. Next update, next week.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thirty-Three**

**)-(I)-( **

"So how _do_ you find a group of people who move about in this vast desert?" Shaeri looked to Tahiri from atop her bantha mount.

"The Force mainly," Tahiri explained. "Though there are a few permanent shelters the tribe uses. We should be arriving at one soon."

"The gifts we're bringing should help smooth our arrival," Anakin added. "Normally, the sentries her tribe has in place will see us long before we see them. If we're lucky, they'll ask questions first, then shoot later. Sand People aren't exactly known to permit strangers into their territory."

The three of them, Anakin, Tahiri, and Shaeri, were wrapped up in loose robes to ward off the punishing twin suns of the desert planet. Though they had started off several hours after mid-day, the heat and suns were still as harsh as ever. Each had their own bantha, with a fourth carrying various supplies, trailing behind them.

"Unless things have changed, we should already have been challenged," Tahiri said with a frown, her green eyes scanning the desert. The only things she saw were the sunbaked columns of sandstone and towering bluffs in the distance.

"Maybe the tribe isn't here yet?"

"Look!" Shaeri exclaimed, pointing to a figure lying in the desert.

Tahiri promptly leapt off her bantha and landed in the sand. She deftly waded through the shifting surface and reached the body in record time. She pulled on it to turn it over. It was a Tusken Raider, several blasters burns covering his torso and a gaffi stick clenched in closed fists.

"From Sliven's tribe," Tahiri said grimly. "At least now we know why we weren't challenged."

"The blaster burn pattern is too clustered to be from another Tusken blaster," Anakin said, standing behind her.

"The shelter for the tribe is in those bluffs over there," Tahiri motioned to the rocky crags just before the horizon. "Let's go."

The banthas weren't exactly fast creatures, but they could move if urged. Planting the suggestion into the minds of the creatures that lots of food awaited them at their current destination, Anakin and Tahiri managed to spur the creatures into a fast and eager trot.

As they grew closer to the rocky cliff face, they could see columns of smoke, as well as flashes of light.

A fight was still unfolding.

Anakin and Tahiri didn't even need to exchange a glance to know what to do next.

"Shaeri, stick with the bantha. Anakin and I can get there faster on foot." Tahiri ordered.

Both Jedi leaped off their mounts, then used the Force and raced across the sands. Shaeri, blinking, glanced at the four bantha now in her care. Then at the clouds of dust that indicated the path of the two Jedi.

Shaeri finally shrugged. "At least I can tell Czalpak that I commanded a whole herd of bantha."

She clicked her tongue and urged the creatures onward.

**)-(II)-( **

A small flotilla of speeders and heavy-skiffs blockaded the mouth of the enclosed shelter. Turrets mounted on the backs of the speeders fired repeatedly into the caves deep within the sandstone bluffs. Several dozen mercenaries also poured small-arms fire into the caves, rocks and sand flying and superheating under the barrage. Even still, the easily recognizable bellows of the Sand People echoed back out in defiance.

"Keep firing! Gorga's not paying us to blast rocks! Fry those desert rats! Kill everyone!" A man in ill-fitting armor danced about on the back of one of the larger skiffs. "Bring the entire mesa down on them if you have to!"

The assailants didn't even know what had hit them. One moment they were intent on leveling the rocky mesa in front of them, and the next, two blurs of light were slicing through their ranks. Several of the mercs were thrown high into the air by an invisible grip and flailed their way all the way back to the ground.

One of the laser cannons moved to track the blue-bladed assailant, and was promptly split in two, speeder and all, by the purple-bladed attacker. The purple-bladed attacker took only a moment to kneel as the speeder exploded behind him, before he once again leaped through the air, narrowly avoiding a storm of blaster bolts.

The crowd of mercenaries began to panic. Several of the speeders took off back across the sands, leaving others at the mercy of the two lightsabers. The rest quickly disengaged from the caves and worked to surround the two. They still outnumbered their attackers thirty to one, even with the casualties they had taken.

Blaster fire continued to ring out, coming in from all angles as the purple and blue blade-bearers stood back to back. The red and green beams were flying out back towards their points of origin, steadily reducing the amount of incoming fire. Slowly, the two lightsaber users began to advance in opposite directions and the ranks of the mercenaries broke once more. Two blurs of motion, and the remaining speeders that had decided to stick around were rendered in two.

The teamwork the mercenaries had shown quickly fell apart into a free-for-all, every man for themselves. Several took off running through the desert. This time blaster fire from within the cave roared, and simple, yet deadly, projectiles streamed outwards towards the mercenaries.

The Sand People had joined the fight.

The next few seconds were nothing but slaughter as the disorientated, disheartened, and discouraged mercenaries were beset by the enraged people of the desert.

The man in ill-fitting armor, who had been thrown free of his exploding speeder, tried to crawl away as he heard the screams of his men. He suddenly found himself pawing at nothing but air. Swallowing, he looked over his shoulder and saw a blond-haired teen with a scarred forehead staring back at him with merciless eyes.

"Please, Jedi don't kill defenseless prisoners," he stammered.

"You're right," the girl replied, deactivating her lightsaber. "But that doesn't mean others won't."

"What…what do you mean?"

"You attacked the Sand People," the blond girl said emotionlessly. "You'll answer to the law of the desert. Don't expect any mercy."

"Wait! I can tell you information! Who hired me!" But the teen didn't seem to care. With a flick of her wrist, the men in ill-fitting armor was sent flying. He came to a crashing halt in front of the robed individuals he had been attacking only moments before.

He glanced up at them fearfully. One of the Sand People raised a gaffi stick and let out a warbling cry. The man had time to let out a gargled whimper before the metal spike came crashing down onto his head.

The rocky side of the crumbling sandstone mesa was once again quiet.

**)-(III)-( **

"You've returned, Tahiri," the leader of the Sand People said. Behind her, her people were gathering the supplies from the fallen mercenaries and dragging the corpses out into the desert.

"It is good to see you well, Vexa," Tahiri said cautiously. "A friend of mine is coming with fourth bantha, all the bantha and supplies are a gift to the tribe."

"And you have not forgotten our ways," Vexa said noncommittally.

"Why were these men attacking you?" Tahiri motioned to the corpses.

"We refused the Hutts," Vexa said simply, offering no further explanation.

"What offer did you refuse?"

"Since they arrived, they have been very demanding. They wanted us to guard their compounds, to work their camps in exchange for permanent shelter and food. They did not like our response."

Anakin, hearing this, let out a groan. "That's why they were so eager to help us get here."

"You work for the Hutt's now?" Vexa's tone was considerably darker.

"We are helping them reclaim their own planet."

"Good," Vexa said. "The sooner they leave, the better. We can deal with the one responsible for trapping us in impossible contracts, but not the entire council."

"Tell me more," Tahiri said.

"Our business is not for outsiders," Vexa shook her head. "You are not part of this tribe, Tahiri. Sliven may have taken pity on you, but I am not he."

"I may not be a part of the tribe in your eyes. But in my heart, I am still a part of the desert just like you all. I'd rather resolve this without any further loss of life on either side."

"That is the Jedi part of you speaking." Vexa said in distaste.

"No one wins if the Sand People go to war with the Hutts," Tahiri said sharply. "As a leader, the well-being of your people should be first. Or has that also changed since Silven's passing?"

"_I_ am the leader, not you," Vexa said in a deadly hiss. "You are not in any position to tell me what to do."

"Tahiri, Vexa," Anakin quickly stepped between the two. "It's clear that _both_ of you care for this tribe and its people. Vexa, Tahiri has never stopped thinking of herself as part of your tribe. She only wants to do her best to honor the ones you lost by limiting any more casualties. Jedi or not, even you can see that more deaths will only hurt your tribe and make the Hutts stronger."

Vexa's expression was unreadable behind her traditional Tusken garments as she regarded both Tahiri and Anakin. "It is clear the both of you have grown much since this tribe last saw you."

"We've had a few adventures since then," Anakin acknowledged with a faint smile. "Please, Vexa. If you will let us try it our way first. If it does not work or achieve the results you desire, you can then do as you please. We will even assist you if you desire our help."

"What do you have in mind?"

"First, can you tell us more about this deal your people were pressured into? We heard the name Gorga mentioned."

"Gorga the Hutt was the Hutt in command of the operations on this planet," Vexa said. "When the other Hutts arrived, he was forced from his palace into a temporary housing and much of his operations were disrupted. His organization has found it hard to carry out its usual activities due to the prying eyes of the other Hutts. In an attempt to regain some of his lost power and pride, he tried to hire multiple tribes, ours among them, to guard his illicit shipments through the desert and to a hidden base. Not all of the cargo was illegitimate, though. Many times he would mix official Hutt cargo with his own to mask his activities. When the tribes began to refuse to assist him, he convinced the other Hutts we were a threat. Though they have yet to move on us, they have given Gorga full permission to handle the Sand People as he sees fit. Already two tribes have been destroyed by his thugs."

"So if we convince Gorga otherwise, the problems with the Hutts should stop?" Anakin clarified.

"You will do more than convince Gorga," Vexa said warningly. "This attack alone killed eleven of my tribe. And you know, Anakin Solo, that that number is significant enough to reduce this tribe to minor status."

"What have the other tribes done?" Tahiri asked.

"Some hide. Some have begun raiding Hutt properties," Vexa answered. "The Hutts have spilled our blood. It is only right we spill theirs."

At that moment, Shaeri and the four bantha she was tending arrived. The Sand People let out sounds of alarm when they realized Shaeri's race. After some conversation, they proceeded to the fourth bantha and began unloading the supplies.

"You did not tell me your friend was a Yuuzhan Vong," Vexa said, sounding mildly surprised.

"You know of them?"

"We know that Gorga deals with them on a regular basis," Vexa answered.

"What!"

"Gorga makes deals to keep his contraband flowing within Hutt Space. Other tribes reported Yuuzhan Vong guarding some of his facilities. There are even rumors he is trying to move a krayt dragon off-world.

"Just what we need." Anakin grimaced. "A Yuuzhan Vong modified krayt dragon. But this changes things. It's more than simple greed now. It's doubtful Gorga will be convinced to stop if he has Yuuzhan Vong forcing his hand."

"The other Hutts can't know about this deal." Tahiri frowned.

"If they did, we just offered them a better one," Anakin said. "Instead of running their government from exile, we're actually giving them their planet and territory back. Something the Yuuzhan Vong won't do. But, given what you just said Vexa, Gorga's is the one who stands to lose the most. I wouldn't be surprised if he's with the other council members now complaining of how we attacked a Hutt sanctioned operation."

"Or telling his Yuuzhan Vong friends that two Jedi have arrived on Tatooine," Tahiri muttered.

Anakin shook his head. "He'll probably do that as a last resort only. Imagine the prestige he can get from handing the two of us over. He'll use us to leapfrog over the council, probably have the Yuuzhan Vong dispose of them and install him as a puppet ruler."

"If only we had evidence for that," Tahiri said disgruntledly. "He's still a member of the Hutt Grand Council so we can't do anything to him without proof."

"There is one place you can start looking," Vexa said.

"There is?"

"A sarlaac pit, far away from prying eyes out in the middle of the Dune Sea. The other tribes report that Gorga has established a base there with his Yuuzhan Vong allies. If there is any evidence of his treachery, it will be there."

"Can you and your tribe assist us, Vexa?" Anakin asked. "The help of your tribe will be instrumental in bringing down a Hutt of Gorga's position."

"And you are truly people of the desert," Tahiri added, understanding what Anakin was doing. "Both Anakin and I have the Force to guide us, but the desert's sand runs in your veins. We cannot get there without you."

Vexa was silent as she eyed the two young Jedi. Finally, she briefly inclined her head. "Perhaps, the two of you have grown even more than I thought. If you will give us a moment to break camp, we will be on our way at sun-down."

**)-(IV)-( **

Jag and Jaina walked hand-in-hand down the streets of Mos Eisley. Though Tatooine wouldn't exactly be the vacation planet of their choice, they had a take-what-life-threw-at-you kind of attitude. The streets were a bit more crowded than usual due to the influx of refugees from Hutt Space, but not overly so. If there was one group of people benefitting from the war it was all the merchants on Tatooine making a killing off their sales.

And the crime lords who made a literal killing off extorting the said merchants.

While Jaina and Jag drank a unique cocktail from one of the many cantinas, a small commotion was breaking out in the main market. Several Weequay, Aqualish, and Gamorreans were overturning stalls and making a mess of the place.

"Are you sure you don't want to pay Gorga his fair share of your profits?" A Weequay thug sneered, glaring at a group of frightened Rodian and human merchants. He unholstered his blaster and pressed it against the forehead of one of the merchants. "He'll be very disappointed to hear this."

Jaina glanced at Jag, who made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go."

"It won't take long," Jaina said brightly, handing him her cup and giving him a brief kiss on his cheek.

She strode past the hulking Gamorreans before they even realized she was there. A glare at an Aqualish thug had him stumbling backwards. One of the supporting Weequay thugs clamped a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She grabbed it and flipped him onto his back. Two other Aqualish moved in her path, blocking the way with their vibroblades. She used the Force to enhance her speed and promptly knocked their heads together. They slid to the ground with a groan. This seemed to get the ringleader's attention, who threw the merchant he was threatening to the ground.

"Who are you?" He scowled, waving his blaster threateningly. "Don't you know little girls shouldn't stick their noses in things that aren't they're business?"

"I must have missed that lesson," Jaina said lightly. She gestured and his blaster flew into her hand. She detached the energy pack and threw the gun over her shoulder. "You really need to hire better help if all they're good for is beating up unarmed merchants."

"Jedi scum, you don't want to cross me," the Weequay said warning. "I'm a lieutenant for Gorga the Hutt."

"And I'm Jaina Solo. My mom killed his uncle." Jaina said, taking a step forward. She and Jag had learned about the resident Hutt in charge of the desert planet from their cantina hopping. Apparently Gorga had inherited the family business after Jabba croaked. The Hutt hadn't fallen far from the family tree. "Just give me a reason to continue the family tradition of getting rid of useless Hutt-slime."

The Weequay finally began to look nervous, glancing at his remaining, conscious, henchmen.

"You really don't want to give that order to attack me," Jaina sighed, plucking the thought from his head. To discourage him even further, she showed her lightsaber attached to her utility belt.

The Weequay swallowed, then held out his hands. "Look Jedi. I was only doing what Gorga told me to do. I have no quarrel with you."

"Tell Gorga to lay off the merchants," Jaina said. "We made a deal with the Hutt Grand Council to help them reclaim their space. They won't be too happy if they learn he's jeopardized that treaty by angering the Jedi."

"Right, right. I'll do that," the Weequay nodded eagerly.

"Please do," Jaina said with a forced smile. "I'd hate for any more altercations to occur while I'm here."

She began to walk back towards Jag. It didn't take her Jedi senses to know that the Weequay was going to shoot her in the back the moment he had the opportunity. It also didn't take a Jedi to know that a certain Clawcraft pilot was a much faster draw. Before the Weequay's hold-out blaster had even cleared its holster, a red beam of light flashed over Jaina's shoulder and nailed the Weequay in the head.

Jaina glanced at the other thugs. "Anyone else feel like being stupid today?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then leave. Now."

The remaining thugs picked up their injured brethren and disappeared as fast as they could. Silence fell on the market. Then just as quickly, cheers rang out from the gathered crowd.

"Jedi! Jedi! Jedi!"

Jaina grinned, people patting her on her back as she made her way back to Jag. "Nice shot, Fel."

"This won't be the last we'll hear of them," Jag said, handing her her cup.

"Of course not," Jaina said, draining the rest of her cocktail. "But Gorga's a Hutt. He'll probably try to do something underhanded next time."

"You're not worried the other Hutts will back him?"

"They'll lose more than they have to gain," Jaina answered, linking arms with him. "Let's worry about that later. We still have Mos Eisley's main cantina and that former Imperial outpost to check out."

"The one where they filmed that HoloNet reality show 'Troops?'"

"That's the one," Jaina grinned. "Afterwards we can see what that sandcrawler that's parked outside the city is selling. Maybe even help the Jawas actually fix their merchandise."

"And people say Tatooine isn't a vacation planet," Jag said with a low chuckle.

"Yup, you just have to make the most of it. The company definitely helps too."

Jag looked down at her with a smoky gaze. "That is most certainly true."

**)-(V)-( **

Jaina had thought that Gorga the Hutt's next move would be underhanded; maybe an ambush in a darkened alley, or poison in her food. She apparently overestimated the crime lord's imagination. She and Jag had just finished perusing the wares being hocked by a Jawa sandcrawler when what looked like a small army of speeders swooped all around the sandcrawler and other patrons in a tight circle.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight," Jaina murmured, counting the number of thugs dismounting from their vehicles. "Thirty-five, thirty-six."

"Forty-three in all," Jag finished for her.

The Jawas started to panic and pile into their sandcrawler, leaving their merchandise behind. The thugs didn't seem to care, and even let the crawler depart. The rest of the patrons had also fled, leaving Jag and Jaina alone in the middle of the forty-plus thugs.

"Gorga really needs to learn from his mistakes," Jaina muttered.

"You have a way to survive this?" Jag raised an eyebrow as the thugs closed in.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to," Jaina said superiorly. "I am Yun-Harla, Mistress of Tricks."

"This mere mortal would like to survive the encounter too," Jag replied dryly.

"On a count of three, drop to the ground as low as you can go," Jaina said. She began to build up a massive amount of pressurized Force energy in her hands.

The seconds ticked by and Jag dropped to the ground. The moment he moved, the thugs opened fire with their own blasters. Jaina, however, had already set her plan into motion. The Force burst out of her hands like twin cannon-blasts into the loose sand dunes. A thick layer of sand was thrown up into the air in a powerful vortex of Force energies, obscuring everyone's line of sight.

Everyone who couldn't see with the Force that is.

A violet blade ignited in the artificial sand-storm and went to work.

By the time the sand settled once more, silence reigned.

A sand-covered Jag pushed his way out of the sand dune and looked around. A majority of the thugs were dead. Several of the thugs who appeared to be the leaders of the group were bound with their own binders and gagged, stacked on top of each other in the back of one of the speeders. Jaina, who didn't have a single grain of sand on her despite the maelstrom she had kicked up, was sitting on the side of the speeder sipping from the souvenir canteen she had obtained from their stop at the main cantina.

"Hey Jag," Jaina held up her canteen in salute. "What do you say we pay a visit to Gorga next?"

"You know where he is?" Jag dusted himself off.

"Yup," Jaina jerked her thumb to the bond and gagged thugs in the cargo area of the speeder. "They were nice enough to tell me. It's some place in the middle of the Dune Sea."

"We've already seen everything there is to see in Mos Eisley," Jag shrugged. "Our trip would not be complete without a tour of the desert."

"Exactly," Jaina said brightly. "Isn't Gorga so considerate?"

"He has been very accommodating thus far," Jag agreed. "The entertainment has been satisfactory, though his hospitality is a bit lacking."

"We'll let him know," Jaina said, as both she and Jag piled into the speeder, with Jag in the driver's seat. The speeder hummed back to life and Jaina let her hair loose as the desert scenery began to flash by them. Flashing a grin to Jag, she stretched out her arms and sighed in the warmth of the sun. "I hope the others are having this much fun."

**)-(VI)-(**

Zekk was perusing one of the larger droid and ship parts' store, _Yukal's Family Emporium_, in a different part of Mos Eisley, when he thought he saw a flash of red hair. Blinking, he glanced through the shelves of droid heads. Sure enough, two very familiar-looking red-headed girls were guiding a grav-loader stacked with several supply crates, while each of them carefully balanced a tray of droid parts across their forearms.

"Taryn?" Zekk said in disbelief.

Taryn gasped, jumping slightly in alarm as her head whipped around. "Zekk?"

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

"I asked first," they again said in unison.

"I'm on a mission," they said, still together.

"Okay! Stop that! That's creeping me out," Trista interrupted. She then blinked in confusion. "And aren't Taryn and I supposed to be the ones in sync?"

"Nice to see you too, Trista," Zekk chuckled.

"You as well, Jedi Knight Zekk," Trista said formally, politely inclining her head. "It has been almost a year, I trust you have been well?"

"I am," Zekk said, bemused at how different the two twins were.

"So, what are you doing here?" Taryn repeated, stacking the tray of supplies she had been carrying on top of the one her sister was carrying and happily bouncing up to Zekk.

"Following Anakin on one of his crazy plans like always," Zekk smiled. "And you? This is a long way from Hapes."

"The Queen Mother wanted us to track several criminals charged with smuggling," Taryn said eagerly.

"No she didn't," Trista rolled her eyes from behind the stacked supply trays. "We're supposed to be helping our dad pick up some unique supplies not available in the Hapes Cluster."

"That's our official job," Taryn said with a pout. "We both know that…"

"Any unofficial orders are not meant for non-Hapans to hear," Trista said drolly.

"Come on, Trista. Zekk's not going to tell anyone." Taryn muttered. "My sister, always a stickler for rules and duty."

"My sister, always mixing pleasure and business," Trista muttered back, foisting Taryn's tray of droid parts back into her twin's arms. "Anyways, we should get going. Our father expects us back soon."

"He just let the two of you go free on the streets of Mos Eisley?" Zekk raised an eyebrow.

"You can escort us back if you're not too busy," Taryn said brightly. "You know, to keep any undesirables from taking advantage of us two vulnerable young girls."

"Please do," Trista sighed, shaking her head. "She won't shut up about you otherwise. Even if you don't, we have a squadron of security droids and one of our older cousins right outside the store."

Zekk was about to agree, since he really had nothing better to do, when he felt something in the Force that shouldn't belong. His smile fell from his face and he focused on the anomaly. He recognized it at once. It wasn't something _in_ the Force, it was an absence _of _the Force surrounding one individual. His head shot up and he began to scan the shop. It was crowded, especially the section for bodyguard droids.

"Zekk?" Taryn said, growing serious at the expression on his face. Both she and Trista placed their trays of parts on the grav-sled and allowed hold-out blasters to fall into their hands.

Zekk spotted what he was looking for. A larger human, with a small retinue of followers, leaving the store.

"I'm going to have to pass at the moment. Look, just get back to your father as soon as you can and get off the planet."

"Vong? "Trista hissed, proving that Taryn wasn't the only one who had inherited the sharp mind of the Hapan Royal House.

"We're helping," Taryn insisted.

Zekk clenched his jaw. "If anything happens to the two of you…"

"We're not completely helpless," Trista said, she pulled out a vibroblade and expertly twirled it across her fingers. "After all. We're going to be in the Queen Mother's elite guard when we grow up."

"Fine, but at least contact your dad." Zekk hurriedly left the store. The large human and his followers were piling into several speeders. "Blast it."

"Relax, we have our own speeders," Taryn pointed to several red, sleek-looking top-of-the-line speeders parked across the way. "Come on, we'll get our big cousin to loan us one of them."

"Taryn, Trista?" a male Hapan raised an eyebrow at their approach. "The store did not have the parts we needed?"

"Something came up, Aleson," Trista said. "This is Jedi Knight Zekk. He needs to borrow one of our speeders."

The Hapan crossed his arms and looked Zekk up and down. "_He's_ a Jedi?"

"He's the one who brought down the roof of Queen Mother Teneniel's room," Taryn nodded. "Take my word for it, cousin. He's definitely a Jedi."

"I promise to return it in one piece," Zekk nodded. "But I really need one of your speeders now. We're tracking a Yuuzhan Vong spy."

"Nevertheless, I have orders too…"

"Space your orders, Aleson!" Taryn hissed, glancing back anxiously towards the rapidly disappearing speeders in the distance. "Just because you're in line to be promoted to Dukat doesn't mean you have to act like an ass already. Be one after you get your promotion, not before."

"Your father…"

"We'll go with the Jedi to ensure that the speeder remains in Hapan hands at all times," Trista said, a bit more diplomatically. "Now, we're in a bit of a hurry, so can you move?"

The Hapan male glanced back and forth between the two sisters, before massaging his forehead and nodding. "As you command, Ladies Trista and Taryn. But this is your choice and your father is guaranteed to be most displeased."

"Thank you," Trista said. She walked to the back of one of the speeders and unloaded two folded up speeder-bikes. She and Taryn expertly reassembled and had them in working order in the blink of an eye. They both pulled up their hair and put on protective helmets and goggles. In their leather tunics and matching boots and gloves. they were indistinguishable from each other. "You have the speeder. We'll cover you, Jedi Zekk.

Zekk climbed into the speeder under the watchful and distrustful eye of their older cousin. "Alright. Let's go."

**)-(VII)-( **

Jacen was once again shaking his head as he and Tenel Ka read the report that had just come in over breakfast. Transmitted via Taryn and Trista Zel's father, who had subtly expressed great displeasure that the Jedi had co-opted his daughters for a dangerous mission, the information was surprising to say the least. Anakin Solo was making a bid to retake Hutt Space and include the Hutts into the newly formed Galactic Federation of Free Alliances.

"I take a single month off and my brother's already doing the impossible yet again," Jacen said. Despite the slightly tart taste of the Sea Puffs cereal he had been eating, there was no harshness or bitterness in his tone. Just pure amazement. "Although what are Taryn and Trista doing on Tatooine?"

"Tracking smugglers," Tenel Ka replied openly. "Not all of the Ni'Korish were killed in the civil war. Many survived. These ones were smuggling weapons into and out of this system to our enemies. I had Taryn and Trista's father tracking these smugglers to see where they went. The two of them went along for field experience. Based on this report, however, it appears the situation was a lot more serious than I anticipated."

"I'll say," Jacen agreed. "Smugglers connected to a Hutt connected to the Yuuzhan Vong fleet out of Hutt Space."

"Jana," Tenel Ka looked to her attendant.

"Your Highness?"

"Please clear my schedule for the near future."

"As you wish."

Jacen raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are we going somewhere?"

"In a way, it is fortunate that these smugglers are Hapan," Tenel Ka commented mildly in answer.

"Fortunate?"

"Yes, it gives me reason to assist your brother in his endeavor. Hapes cannot allow its fugitives to endanger galactic peace after all."

"Of course. But wouldn't Tatooine be surprised if a Hapan fleet dropped out of orbit above it?"

"They would if I decided to bring one," Tenel Ka shrugged. "The _Rock Dragon_ is more than sufficient for tracking down these criminals."

"You…"Jacen blinked. "You're going personally?"

"Indeed. Perhaps, if the Queen Mother is seen assisting in the recapture of Hutt Space, the Hutts will also be inclined to make their own treaties with the Hapes Consortium," Tenel Ka said, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "At least, that is what I will tell the rest of the nobility."

"Your dad only just stopped taking those anti-acids the doctors gave him," Jacen said, shaking his head in amusement.

"But I will be going in an official capacity," Tenel Ka said in a tone that made Jacen blink in surprise. Was she pouting? No, she couldn't be. Tenel Ka didn't pout. "A treaty with the Hutts will definitely benefit Hapes in more ways than one. And the chance of a successful treaty is increased if I am there personally for the negotiations."

"You really want to get out of this palace again, don't you?" Jacen chuckled.

"Fact." Tenel Ka's grey eyes glittered brightly. "Perhaps I have not completely forsaken my Dathomiri heritage."

"I do not even want to know what that implies, daughter," Isolder remarked just as dryly, as he entered the room. He then switched roles. "Forgive the interruption, Queen Mother, but nobles from the Sivoria, Novi, and Farnica systems are here to discuss the trade dispute they are having with the Galactic Alliance government. They still claim that war is not a legitimate excuse to be late on a several billion credit debt and that they are perfectly within their right to add the two hundred percent tax to any future transactions."

Tenel Ka regarded her father, glanced to Jacen, and then nodded slowly. "I will leave this up to your superior judgment, father. You have more experience with these negotiations than I."

Isolder inwardly, and outwardly, winced. "And what shall I tell the nobles you are doing, your Highness?"

"I will be solidifying a deal with the Hutts that will benefit all of Hapes, not just a few families in three of the systems of the Consortium. It is a cause more worthy of my time and effort, don't you think, father?"

Isolder looked pleadingly to Jacen. "Well, Jedi Solo. What say you as to the Queen Mother's plan? Will we not be better off sending a diplomatic team to Tatooine to negotiate in her place?"

Now it was Jacen's turn to look back and forth between the other two. "Having the Queen Mother leave the safety of the Hapan Palace, not to mention Hapan space in general, _is_ taking a risk." He felt a rising tide of fury, as well as images of his rather painful death, spike out from his childhood friend and quickly got to his point. "But Hapes would benefit from the additional alliance. Just because the Hutts will join the Galactic Alliance doesn't mean Hapes can't have its own treaty to establish even stronger relations. The Hutts would be more inclined to negotiate if the Queen Mother herself made an effort to come out to them."

Isolder's shoulders slumped in surrender. "Very well. I wish you luck on your negotiations, Queen Mother. And I also wish for your very speedy return and resolution."

"Thank you father," Tenel Ka said stoically, despite the fact that she was irradiating joy. "I shall endeavor to further add to the well-being of the Consortium."

Isolder made a dismissing motion as he gripped his forehead with his other hand. "Then you best leave soon. There is talk that tomorrow several noble families will bring forth some rather tiresome petitions."

"You truly are the best father a daughter can ask for," Tenel Ka said good-naturedly.

"And you truly are your mother's daughter," Isolder muttered. "Take good care of her, Jedi Solo. For the sake of Hapes and my sanity."

"I will, sir." Jacen shared in Tenel Ka's amusement of the situation. "I will."

**)-(VIII)-(**

Alema Rar was bored.

On one hand, she was no longer on Mon Calamari anymore. She had grown tired of watching the shifting waves and the smell of sea salt. On the other, she was now stuck on one of the many vessels going to reinforce Anakin and the others on Tatooine. A destination still a week and a away thanks to the convoluted nature of the hyperspace lanes and the ever-shifting lines of war.

Fortunately, she wasn't the only one who was bored. Glancing across the rec-room towards a young human girl absently flipping through several holomags, an idea came to Alema.

"Hey Jysella."

The young almost-teen looked up. "Alema?"

"Come on, get up."

"Huh?"

"Stand up," Alema said with a toothy grin. "I know I promised your dad I wouldn't. But, if you're as bored as I am, this should be fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Jysella said warily, putting down her datapad.

"I'm going to teach you a couple moves that'll really help you when you get older. Starting early never hurt anyone."

"Moves? Like fighting moves?"

"Something like that," Alema smiled. She shucked off her vest so that she was left with just her thigh-high boots, form-fitting pants, and tank-top. She then made a gesture towards the HoloNet screen and put on some music. She smiled at the first tune that came on. It was a primal, drum-beat mixed with a haunting melody from a variety of reed instruments. "I'm going to show you some dance moves that'll be sure to get the guys fighting over you. I figured since you're twelve now, you'd appreciate them."

"Appreciate what, the moves or boys?"

"Both."

Jysella grinned gamely. "My dad is so going to have a fit if he ever learns about this."

"That's why it can be our secret," Alema said brightly. "The key to any dance is to remain limber and flexible. Very flexible. You have to have rhythm too. Fortunately, being Jedi, we practically have all three drilled into us at an early age."

"Tell me about it," Jysella made a face.

"Right," Alema stretched out her leg muscles in an exaggerated fashion, motioning for Jysella to do the same. "Dancing is all about matching the rhythm. You can have the greatest moves in the galaxy, but without rhythm, you'll just look foolish. That's why some of the best fighters are also the best dancers, and vice versa"

"I read about the Echani in my studies," Jysella nodded in understanding. "They take dancing and fighting to a whole new level."

"Exactly. Just as you can find out a lot about a person by the way they fight, you can also learn about someone by the way they dance." Alema began to sway and twist to the beat. "Dancing is also one of the oldest mating rituals in this galaxy. An instinct that is best experienced and not taught. You have to find your own rhythm. Something that defines who you are. If it helps, reach out into the Force and see the world through it. The heartbeats and life around you provides their own music, its own tune, with which you can sync yourself to. Use the background music to get you started. Then use the Force to continue."

Jysella closed her eyes, focusing on the Force around her. Alema's radiant presence was directly in front of her. Her brother several decks below with his friends. They may have been on a metal ship, but it had its own life in many different ways. And as the Force presence of the others reflected her sonar-like pulse, as her heart began to beat in tune to the background music, she too began to rock back and forth.

"That's it," Alema whispered, already finding the idea a lot more fun than she thought it would be. "Just start by swaying and bouncing. Let the Force push you around like a breeze. You'll find the way you dance, your moves, differ depending on who you're performing for. It's still you in charge, you dictate how they respond. Don't try to force it or rush it. Just do what feels right."

The Twi'lek's own body lean forwards seductively, then pull back, hips rolling as she did. Her feet slid in intricate designs across the deck floor while her upper torso fluidly moved back and forth. Her arms intertwined and weaved through the air around her like graceful ribbons. It was similar to the lightsaber forms Jysella was studying, yet different. The lightsaber forms were meant to repel others. This form was meant to entice.

The music of the Force and from the HoloNet player continued to pulsate in Jysella's mind, Alema's occasional coaching was almost hypnotic as the Twi'lek blended her words with the natural rhythm around them. Jysella was dancing, yet unaware of the steps. In tune with the Force, letting it move her body. Gradually, the room faded away, the artificial music disappearing as she felt only the vibrations of the Force in her trance-like state. The living beats of the people around her.

It was strange, it wasn't how she had been taught to view the living Force around her, yet it felt right as she immersed herself in rhythm created by the pulsating lives that surrounded her. Each person had their own presence, their own beat, which sounded in perfect harmony with the rest of the crew aboard the ship. The Force working through every living being, the cadence of the thought processes of different species, a natural chorus of notes that moved her body. It was amazing and primal, and Jysella briefly wondered why she had never heard such a sound before.

Next to her, Alema added another step into their dance, and Jysella's mind would subconsciously adapt it to the steps she was already performing.

Fast. Slow. Swirling. Dipping. Arching their backs and whipping forward like tightly stretched cable. They continued to move, their breathing becoming labored as they lost themselves to the music of the Force. To their own feelings and memories.

They were both dancing on instinct now, connected to each other through the Force. To the rhythmic beating in their souls. Their steps began complimenting one and other. Their moves different, yet keeping in time with the actions of the other. They began to speed up. Feet sliding across the ground. Bodies bobbing and weaving. Eyes closed in concentration.

Eventually, the music came to a rising crescendo and the beat was finally over. Their eyes opened slowly. Both were panting, grinning at each other as sweat dripped from their foreheads. Jysella realized that the HoloNet had been turned off for a while, and that they had been dancing solely to the rhythm of the Force for nearly a half-hour.

"Wow," Jysella panted, a broad grin on her face.

"Yeah," Alema smiled softly, looking happy, but sad at the same time. "I used to dance with Numa a lot when she was alive. I haven't really danced like that since I lost her. You were almost as good as she was in her prime."

"Really?" Jysella whispered.

"Mhm," Alema placed a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "We had steps ingrained into us before we became aware of the Force. Steps we were forced to perform to please our masters. Steps we had to unlearn once we became Force aware. You, however, are just learning. You'll probably go much farther than the two of us ever could."

"But I wouldn't have known where to start without you." Jysella said. "I've never seen...heard...the Force like that before. Tomorrow, can you teach me more?"

Alema nodded, her throat momentarily stuck. "Yeah."

"I'll try to do Numa justice," Jysella pledged sincerely. "And besides, even if she's gone, she's still with the Force. Who's to say that she wasn't dancing with us anyways?"

Alema closed her eyes and let out a small, weak laugh. "Yeah, she probably would have been with us. She always did like a good party."

"She sounds fun."

"She was," Alema's smile was gentle and genuine as her eyes momentarily grew distant and watery. "Thanks for the dance, Numa. Jysella"

From the doorway of the room, unknown to either of the two Jedi, Corran Horn looked on with a soft and sympathetic smile on his face. His wife, standing next to him, wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"She's getting better, isn't she?" Mirax whispered.

"Getting there," Corran murmured, kissing the top of Mirax's head. "She's getting there."

**)-(IX)-( **

Tyria Sarkin-Tainer was millimeters from the emotion known as panic. The local HoloNets were going on about how security forces had stopped an armed uprising, Sannah was missing, and Doran was unconscious and who knew where.

"What? What do you mean the _Dancing Droid _took off?" Tyria said incredulously.

_"She mentioned something about checking out a droid facility on Onadax. You know she can't resist those," _Alexandra Winger said in exasperation.

"But she had to go now out of all times?"

_"Tyria?"_

Tyria did her best to run through several calming exercises in her mind. "Things have taken a turn for the worst. Have you picked up anything unusual on your end?"

Alexandra Winger's _Webley II_ was stationed on the Bakuran side of their border with the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium. _"Not a peep. And that's strange. There aren't even any patrol vessels or security ships within several lightyears of either side of the border."_

"And you know this how?" Tyria groaned. There was something about having an independent streak that was both good and bad. On one side, you were more inclined to take the initiative. On the other, your team work left much to be desired. And of course, since she and Doran mostly encountered the independent types in their adventures, most of the time they were just lucky to get out alive.

_"Hey, had to check to see if they were massing for an invasion. Doesn't look like it though. If what you told me is true, and the P'w'eck really have overthrown their masters, it could account for the porous borders."_

"So you believe Lwothin's story?"

_"I didn't say that,"_ Alex shook her head. _"I mean, it's too good to be true. If the P'w'eck really have overthrown their masters, there should have been some sign of a fight. There should have been a last ditch effort by the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium to retake Bakura in order to establish a final stand. The population would have provided a ton of entechment materiel. As zealous as the Ssi-ruuk are in their beliefs, I can't see them just fading away."_

"Alright," Tyria muttered. "Stay alert. The Prime Minister is currently negotiating the terms of a treaty and is trying to get this Keeramak guy to come to the planet to ratify it. From the sounds of it, it looks like Cundertol might be the one going into Ssi-ruuk space instead."

_"I've put in a call to several buddies of mine in the New Rep government. We have a guaranteed cruiser-frigate support if the situation calls for it. Both the Pride of Selonia and Mon Adapyne are moving their areas of operation to nearby systems for the foreseeable future."_

"Thanks Alex, you're the best."

_"And don't you forget it. Webley II, out." _

The hologram of Force sensitive Captain Winger faded out and Tyria slumped back into the cockpit chair of her ship. Not for the first time was she regretting her decision to take Doran and Sannah to the planet. Yet, it was clear that trouble was afoot. Trouble that needed Jedi attention. Now if only Doran hadn't inherited both her own and Kell's sense of curiosity and stubbornness. And while she wasn't as close to Sannah in the Force, the disappearance of the Melodie teen after the uprising was more than worrying.

Tyria took another breath to steady herself. She just had to trust in their abilities and hoped they knew what they were doing. In the meantime, she'd go have another talk with Lwothin and Cundertol to see just why this treaty wasn't sitting well with her stomach.

**)-(X)-( **

Sannah took in what Malinza and the others were telling her with an open mind. Though she naturally disagreed with their view that the Jedi were the bane of the galaxy, she understood where they were coming from. She also agreed with their view regarding how the New Republic had treated Bakura after the Ssi-ruuk invasion. She too would be angry if people came to Yavin Eight, mined it for resources, and left only their trash behind in exchange. Of course, the fact that most of the Bakuran Defense Force vessels had been destroyed at Fondor by Anakin Solo in a New Republic-led operation didn't make things any better either.

Yet Sannah's genuine desire to help improve the situation was apparently picked up on by the five members of the Freedom movement and they went further into depth with the problems plaguing the planet.

Cundertol, in their opinion, was a closed-minded puppet of the New Republic and resembled everything that was wrong with the planet. He had only been re-elected because of a technicality in the last vote, well if you could call it a vote, seven months ago. The main front runners either withdrew or were found dead in mysterious circumstances. The candidates who were left didn't even stand a chance against the man who promised a new era for Bakura and closer friendship with the New Republic.

Their military was spineless, unable to say no to the levies imposed on them by the New Republic. Though Malinza and the others agreed that Yuuzhan Vong would be bad for the galaxy over all, they also despised the current status quo. It would have been nice if the Bakurans had at least some say in how their men, women, and resources were used by the larger galactic government. Goodwill only went so far.

And all of their anger and frustrations, reinforced by their belief of a universal Balance, were heaped onto the Jedi as the main actors in a corrupt government. Sannah supposed she should be thankful that they were willing to give her a chance in the first place, given how hostile their views were.

"Cundertol controls the planet with an iron fist," Malinza concluded. "You'll see only what he wants you to see. Hear only what he wants you to hear. In actuality, he has duped the other so-called leaders of this planet into following him into this 'new era.' The arrival of the P'w'eck have only reinforced his position as an ambassador of peace and goodwill."

"Wouldn't an alliance with the P'w'eck only help the people of Bakura, though?" Sannah asked, curiously. "Any treaty Cundertol makes with them would only secure the safety of this planet."

"We're not exactly arguing against the treaty. We're only arguing about how Cundertol is going about doing it," the blond, pony-tailed young woman, Jjorg said with a shake of her head. "He's unilaterally speaking for the entire planet when a majority of us aren't even aware that the P'w'eck are here. Any terms he's worked out so far are terms only he and the higher ups in the government know. He hasn't asked the people of Bakura if we even _want_ a treaty with the P'w'eck."

"It's like he's having us change masters again," the quick-to-anger human male, Zel, said. "Now that the New Republic is going down in flames, we're jumping ship and handing our safety and security to another government? It just isn't right. When are the people of Bakura going to have their own voices and dictate how they live their own lives?"

Sannah glanced back and forth between the leaders of the Freedom. Their views were on different ends of the spectrum politically, but they were all united by the perceived lack of voice of the Bakuran people. Swallowing, she nodded slowly. "As you know, the New Republic has recently restructured itself into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. I can't promise anything until I talk with my master, but it's possible we can renegotiate the relationship between the Galactic Federation and Bakura. Ensure that it's a fair one this time. If you are willing to give the Jedi and Galactic Federation one last chance, maybe we can work things out to everyone's benefit."

"Another chance to stab us in the back?" Salkeli, the Rodian member of the group protested. "We know how you Jedi work. You speak fancy words and glittery promises, but the moment you leave, everything goes back to the way it was. Just because the leaders you served decided to change the name of your government doesn't mean they have a clean slate."

"Salkeli, this _is_ the first time the Jedi have come here since the war began," the fifth member of the group, Vyram said. "Maybe we should…"

"Should what? The last time the Jedi were here, we got ourselves locked into a treaty with the New Republic. We get saved from becoming enteched, yet the New Republic drains the livelihood out of our population and resources anyways," Salkeli cut off. "You agree with me, right, Zel?"

"Yeah," the young man seemed to have grown incensed by the Rodian's words. "We've given your government plenty of chances, and all they've done is take advantage of us. Why should this time be any different?"

Sannah blinked at the level of hostility emanating from the two. Even the other three members of the Freedom were silent, waiting for an answer. After growing up around Jedi, around people who looked up to them, the young Melodie teen wasn't exactly used to the enmity being directed at her and the order she served. Though she had seen enough on the HoloNet, seeing and experiencing were two different things.

"It'll be different because I'll make sure it is," Sannah said determinedly. "You know that I agree that what the New Republic has been doing to Bakura hasn't been fair. You also know that a Jedi keeps his or her word once given. If the Jedi upset the Balance, it is their responsibility to undo the damage they helped create. I give you my word that I'll help you ensure a better future for Bakura. If you feel you're best served breaking away from the Galactic Alliance, then I won't stop you. But if you give the Galactic Alliance the same chance you've given me, I swear things will get better."

"Again fancy word…"

"Fine," Malinza said, cutting off Salkeli. "One last chance."

"Malinza!" Both Salkeli and Zel protested.

"One last chance," Malinza repeated, a level gaze on the Melodie teen. "She's right. It's up to the Jedi to fix the unbalance in this galaxy. Unbalance they caused. The last generation was too self-centered, believed themselves too important to the galaxy to fall, and they did. At least the students Uncle Luke is teaching have learned from those mistakes. But Jedi Sannah, I'm holding you to your word. You represent not only your entire order, but the government it serves."

"The Jedi serve only the Force," Sannah corrected softly. "If we discover that Bakura is better off seceding from the Galactic Alliance, I'll help negotiate that treaty when it comes to it. Thank you for the chance, though. I promise you won't regret it."

Malinza nodded. "I'm sure I won't. Now, let's see what we can do about _your_ problem. The Salis D'aar Penitentiary is nearly jail-break proof. They have a triple layer security system even before you get inside. Droids and human guards patrol the perimeter, along with a network of sensors that detect anyone approaching the main entrance."

"So how do we get in?" Sannah asked.

"The Salis D'aar Penitentiary has the same weakness all super-jails and fortresses have," Vyram said. "Though they have an enclosed waste-management system and their own food-processing plant, they still need to get their water from outside."

"The Salis D'aar Reservoir, to be exact," Jjorg finished. "It's two kilometers away and less secure than the actual prison. The piping goes underground through several meters of rock, and ends up just inside the prison walls."

"Won't the prison guards be wary of this weakness?"

"The trick is not alerting anyone on the Reservoir side of the piping," Malinza said. "The security may be lower there, but the alarm system is top notch. If any of the droids or guards get suspicious, automated fail-safes close off the pipes in several sections. Anyone trapped inside either drowns or gets sliced apart by the laser fences within the piping. That's where you can come in handy. Just do your Jedi mind-trick on the guards and we can handle the droids."

Sannah bit her lower lip at the obvious illegality of what they were planning. "And you're sure I can't just go and ask the Prime Minister to release Doran?"

"You can try," Malinza shrugged. "But you'll tip your hand and the guards at the prison will be too alert for our plan to work."

Sannah glanced back and forth between the members of the Freedom again. The stories of Anakin and Tahiri's exploits came to the forefront of her thoughts, and she knew in a second what either of them would have done were they in her place. Gulping nervously, she nodded. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

Malinza smiled faintly. "Hope that didn't hurt your Jedi values too much. Get some rest. We'll move mid-day. It's risky, but who in their right mind would break someone out of jail mid-day?"

**)-(XI)-( **

The campfire crackled within its stone hearth as the Sand People roasted some of the large pieces of meat gifted to them by Tahiri, Anakin and Shaeri. The three teens were all wrapped up from head to toe in cloth, in a close imitation of the Sand People's own garments. It was partially out of respect for the culture, but also because the full wrap was best to maintain body-heat in the cold desert nights.

Not that Anakin was bothered by the cold. He was currently entertaining several children and older Sand People by having flames from the campfire dance around his hand. The flames would occasionally form animals, from bantha to womp-rat, or become dancing or fighting figures. Despite the natural Sand People wariness for those with the Force, he had them all enthralled.

Since this was the first time Tahiri had the time to actually see Anakin's pyro-kinesis at work in a non-violent manner, she was both amused and impressed by his control. Even with all the changes she had undergone the past year and a half, it was clear that she wasn't the only one who had grown. Anakin's confidence and spirit was at an all-time high. He just exuded power subconsciously, making all those around him want to follow him without question. What was best was that she knew he wasn't even aware of it. Wherever he had gone when he had left Borleias, it had refined his abilities, gotten rid of his doubts and fears, and given him a new focus.

"The two of you are mated?" Vexa asked mildly from behind Tahiri.

Startled by the blunt question, Tahiri was glad that her face was covered by a standard Tusken veil. Her cheeks flushed as the memory of her first time with Anakin over a month earlier came rushing back; her first time and the morning after. Waking up in his arms, her body pleasantly sore and pressed up against his, with the strongest of emotions flowing through their bond after what they had just shared, was something she could never forget. The memory was still as vivid as if it had happened yesterday. As her mind wandered back to that moment, she closed her eyes and the Force helped her relive that equally special morning.

_"Hey," Anakin whispered as she stirred in his arms._

_ "Hey." Tahiri lazily stretched against him. She grimaced as parts of her protested the movement and quickly used the Force to soothe her aching muscles; another benefit to being a Jedi. Anakin's hands gently ran over her body, helping abate any lingering soreness with their bond. She nuzzled him in appreciation and sighed happily. With the soreness gone, she was left with a hazy warm feeling all over and a keen awareness of her body pressed alongside his._

_She could hardly believe it, that they were now truly lovers in every sense of the word. Lovers and best friends. There was no awkwardness, no doubts between the two of them. Just their Force bond and the reassuring presence of the other burning brightly in the Force beside them. Tahiri murmured his name as she just basked in the absolute contentment she was feeling. Even after the intimate night they had shared, there was nothing in the galaxy like waking up to the warmth and comfort of your childhood best friend, knowing that you were loved and supported. That you had a place you belonged._

_ "I love you, Tahiri Kwaad," Anakin voiced the emotions the both of them were feeling in a soft whisper full of wonder. His hand idly rested on the back of her head as he held her to him._

"_Love you too, Hero Boy. Always," Tahiri murmured softly. _

_She tucked herself against his chest, just listening to the beating of his heart. His thoughts and other emotions were unshielded from her for the first time in a very long while. His love for her, his amazement at what they had shared, mirrored her own feelings for him. Making love had only strengthened what they had, made them that much more unbreakable. He was hers just as much as she was his, and nothing in the galaxy was going to take him from her, she was sure of that now. __Whatever the galaxy threw at them, whatever adventures that laid in store, she knew that they'd face it together._

_ Anakin picked up on her thoughts and she felt him smile against her hair as he kissed her forehead and mentally agreed with her. Together. _

_Tahiri closed her eyes. She just felt so safe, warm, and happy all at once. The security and stability she received from their bond was the backbone for who she was, gave her the confidence and strength needed to face the galaxy, and most importantly, reassured her that she wasn't alone—that she had someone who loved her and would back her up no matter what. With Anakin holding her, their bond completely open and their thoughts nearly one, Tahiri felt as if the rest of the galaxy didn't even exist at the moment. It was just her and Anakin, just the way it should always be._

"Tahiri?"

Brought back to the present by Vexa's voice, Tahiri shook herself. She took a moment to recall Vexa's question, and then another to shyly glance across the camp at Anakin. From the faint blush on his cheeks, it was clear he had relived the moment right along with her. Unable to keep herself from grinning, she held her head up proudly. "We are."

"It is clear from the way the two of you look at each other," Vexa said. The leader of the tribe took a seat on a rock next to Tahiri. In her hand was a gourd full of the traditional broth consumed by the Sand People. "Of course, it was clear all those years ago that the two of you would end up together."

"It was?"

Vexa merely tilted her head, as if she had just heard a ridiculous question. "Not many boys who are not of the tribe will willingly go through the coming-of-age rite with a girl he only knew for less than a year."

"Yeah," Tahiri smiled fondly. "I guess it is kind of obvious when you put it like that."

"And you return with another who appears to be just as worthy," Vexa motioned with her gourd to Shaeri.

The Yuuzhan Vong Freed One had easily earned her place among the tribe. Despite being crippled, she had bested one of the warriors who had challenged her. Though he had underestimated her, a victory was a victory. Even now, she was showing some of the Sand People several basic Yuuzhan Vong moves with her amphistaff.

"Shaeri's amazing," Tahiri said softly. "Not many girls her age can completely leave her people and way of life to fight against everything she grew up knowing."

"As I said, you attract strength," Vexa said.

"The tribe has done well since I last saw it," Tahiri motioned to the number of children gathered around Anakin's fire-show. "I do not recall seeing this many children when I was last here."

"Many of the children are orphans now, due to the treachery of the Hutts," Vexa's voice took on a steely inflection. "But they will grow knowing the names and deeds of their parents."

"As they should," Tahiri murmured.

Vexa reached into the folds of her robes and pulled out a small box. It was too dark for Tahiri to see any details. "Before Sliven joined the ancestors, he had us return to the home of your tribe."

Tahiri's thought processes ground to a halt. Despite everything that had happened to her, there were three names she would never forget. One was Anakin's. The others were Tryst and Cassa Veila, her birth parents. She had learned about them after passing the coming-of-age ritual during her last stay on Tatooine. "You did?"

Vexa seemed reluctant to elaborate. "He wanted to give you an incentive to return again. As you know, that old man was sickeningly fond of you."

"I owe him my life," Tahiri nodded, ignoring Vexa's slight. There was no sense starting another argument with Vexa. She _was_ helping them reach Gorga's hideout after all.

"Yes, you do," Vexa said, sounding pleased that Tahiri recognized this. "Before he passed, he made me promise to return this to you should you ever return to the desert."

Vexa handed Tahiri the small box.

In the flickering light of the fire, Tahiri could see that a slender, golden-chained necklace was wrapped around the smooth, wooden case. A simple, oval locket was attached to the necklace. Swallowing, Tahiri carefully opened the metal clasp. There was no picture inside, only two thumb-prints engrained in small, hardened, dabs of clay.

"Sliven told me that those prints are from your mother and father," Vexa said neutrally, though Tahiri could sense nothing but care and respect from the Tusken matriarch.

Tahiri removed one of her hand wraps and reverently brushed her own thumb over the other prints. A simple layer of transparent material, smudged with dirt, protected these last remnants of her parents. Parents she had never known.

"Thank you, Vexa." Tahiri whispered hoarsely, fighting back tears. She closed the locket and held it against her chest

"I was simply keeping a promise to the last leader of this tribe," Vexa shrugged.

Tahiri sniffled, leaning back into Anakin. He had moved behind her when he had felt the up-swell of emotion. His hands lightly squeezed her shoulders, before they looped around her in a supportive hug. That gave Tahiri enough strength to continue. She returned her attention to the box the necklace had been wrapped around, using the Force to anchor herself to Anakin's presence. Almost reverently, she lifted the wooden lid.

And gasped.

Inside was a lightsaber. But not just any lightsaber. The handle of the lightsaber was every bit as unique as a lightsaber could be. Wood had been expertly worked in tandem with strips of metal, creating very intricate designs up and down the hilt.

The metal was the natural ore that came out of the sands of Tatooine; stubborn to work with, easily corroded, and almost useless in nature. Yet the creator of the lightsaber had somehow altered it on a molecular level and stabilized it. The metal's silver-blue hues contrasted with the bands of ivory-gold wood that complimented it. The two materials overlapped, intertwined, and alternated throughout the length of the lightsaber's hilt. How the creator had worked both the wood and the metal, and enabled the materials to last for so long, was amazing in itself. But it was the design that was truly breathtaking.

Painstaking detail and artistic talent had gone into the carving and creation of the saber's grip. Carefully set strips of wood and metal mimicked wind blowing across an expanse of desert. While two delicately carved, elaborate swirls at the top of the handle emulated the twin suns and the rays of light they cast.

Tahiri carefully lifted the saber from the box and images from another era flowed through her mind as the saber's rich history flared to life in response to her Force presence. She could see the focus at the center of the saber, a pure white krayt dragon pearl from an old and very large beast. She could see its life and death. Feel its essence in the pearl it left behind.

At once she knew that the saber had belong to her mother. It, however, had been created by her father as a wedding gift. She could almost envision Tyrst Veila, sitting at a desk, crafting the magnificent work of art for the woman he loved. Encapsulating everything they loved about the desert planet into saber. He had put his heart and soul into its very being, binding all the aspects of the planet they called home.

Tahiri could also feel her mother's own love for Tryst, echoing alongside his essence within the material of the saber. It was as if a small bit of Cassa Veila's soul had been imbued into the lightsaber to accompany the presence of her husband. Emotions and memories of another time, like a holovid on fast-forward, flashed across Tahiri's eyes. To know that her parents loved each other to such an extent… Tahiri didn't stop the happy tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and stared at the lightsaber in her hands in stunned awe. It truly was a sword of the desert. Trance-like, she stood and held the weight of the invaluable work of art. The warmth of the wood and the grainy coarseness of the metal against her bare hands only reminded her all the more of the planet's heat and shifting sands.

Her thumb pressed the activating switch and a blade that was as white as the gleaming suns of Tatooine shimmered into existence like a mirage. It was a brilliant white blade that contained hints of blue and yellow depending on how one looked at it. What's more, the wooden segments of the grip of the saber pulsated with a warm light as the illumination from the blade shown through the porous material. This light gave the inlaid desert scene a new life, as if the scene was resonating with the power of the krayt pearl within.

The rest of the camp had gone silent, seemingly understanding the re-awakening of a once dormant power. The saber continued to glow in the darkness of the desert, far outshining the feeble light given off by the campfire. Slowly, and very reluctantly, Tahiri deactivated the blade.

Sliven's final gift to her.

She bowed her head, no words coming to her as she once again gave thanks to the Sand People and to Sliven. For more reasons than just giving her a piece of her history back to her.

After embracing her Yuuzhan Vong personality, being surrounded and constantly reminded of all things Yuuzhan Vong, here was something to definitively tie her to her human life.

To the way of the Jedi and the rich heritage that she had come from.

Unlike most lightsabers, the one she held in her hand was every bit as alive as a Yuuzhan Vong amphistaff. She could feel the sweat and tears her father had poured into the weapon; the love her parents had for one and other. Feel the very essence of Tatooine. For a world that was supposed to be little more than a dead desert, Tatooine was very strong in the Force, and its presence hummed within the entirety of the lightsaber.

Like the locket before it, Tahiri clasped the lightsaber in her trembling hands and held it to her chest. Yes, she had embraced the Yuuzhan Vong. Had trained with them, lived with them, spoke their language and understood their culture. But, as the warmth of the saber in her hand reminded her, she would first and foremost always be a Jedi.

Tahiri was unaware of going to sleep, but when she next awoke it was very late and she could sense everyone else in the camp was asleep. She was tucked against Anakin's side, her mother's lightsaber held tightly in her hands. Anakin was still awake, absently running a hand through her hair, his emotions and thoughts completely open to her. She simply basked in his love and affection, taking a brief moment to send a mental thanks to her parents for reminding her who she truly was, before snuggling back up against her boyfriend and lover. The warm sand beneath them shifted in her actions and she emitted a contented sigh.

Never did she believe that she could feel so complete, so happy. She sent out another mental thanks, this time to Anakin. His brilliant, brilliant mind had somehow managed to find some way to get them back to Tatooine—her first real home—even during an intergalactic war. Back to Tatooine where she had found a piece of herself she hadn't realized was missing. She wouldn't be surprised if _he_ had realized she was missing this planet. Missing a connection to the Jedi she hadn't known she needed. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. Which was good, because she thought she knew herself pretty well. Obviously not.

Pulling Anakin's comforting Force presence around her like a blanket, Tahiri set her mother's lightsaber aside and proceeded to show Anakin just how much she loved him.

**)-( Chapter End )-(**

A\N: A whole bunch of adventure under the suns next chapter.

Was planning to change the Jaina-kicks-thuggery-butt scene to a shoot-out at the main cantina a la Lego Star Wars, but I figured there were enough references to other Star Wars-verses hidden in the past few chapters that this chapter didn't need another.

The morning after flashback was brought to you by a request from Calyzar.

And thanks to Darksabre for reminding me of the story title: Tahiri's locket with her parent's thumb prints is a nod to Tahiri Solo's Rising Suns fanfic, one of the first A/T fanfics I read after reading SbS so very long ago.

Next update, next week.

Anon review responses:

Octavious Haye- Thanks a bunch, your review really made my day!

JediMasterDraco- As always, I really appreciate the time you take to leave your epic-length reviews. Makes writing this story all the more worth it. As for your dialogue between Anakin and Cal Omas, yup that's probably along the lines of what happened. (Although I don't think facing Voldemort was what either of them had in mind. The dark lords don't appear until the sequel).


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty-Four**

**)-(I)-(**

The problem with trying to follow someone in the middle of the open desert was that you were in the middle of the open desert. There was no place to hide, and there was no one else around but you and the ones you were following. The five speeders that Zekk, Taryn, and Trista were chasing had opted to take care of the problem rather than try to lose their tail, sparking a high-speed chase across the shifting sand dunes.

Blaster fire sounded, mingling with the high whine of engines being pushed to their limit as four of the five speeders dangerously weaved in and out around Zekk's speeder and Taryn and Trista's speeder bikers. The fifth speeder, the one with the Yuuzhan Vong in it, continued towards its destination.

The desert whipped by them, filled with ruby red and emerald green lasers. Sand was kicked up from stray bolts and from the force of the vehicles' repulsors. All the while, the speeders and speeder-bikes continued their high risk maneuvers as the pilots tried to do their best to kill each other.

After leading her pursuers on a breakneck, disorientating, zigzag chase through the gleaming sands, Taryn sent her speeder bike into a heart-attack inducing turn directly into the path of one of the enemy speeders. She killed the repulsors and slid herself to the side of her bike just as the enclosed speeder roared over her bike, bouncing as its own repulsors attempted to handle the unexpected jump. While still clinging to the side of her bike, Taryn fired off her own blaster, its bolts charring the enemy speeder's armored plating. The speeder, however, recovered and began to turn back towards her. But by then, the young Hapan girl had already flipped back into her seat and gunned the engines of her bike to pass by the slower and bulkier speeder.

The top of the speeder opened, and a gunman stuck his head out. Only to have a spinning vibroblade, thrown with deadly accuracy by Trista, embed itself in his forehead. Trista's bike flashed in front of the speeder chasing Taryn with barely a second to spare. Her own pursuers weren't as fortunate, and the two larger vehicles collided with an ear-shattering roar; bursting into flames and peppering the loose sand around them with shrapnel and debris.

The red-headed twins pulled their bikes to a halt to momentarily admire their handy-work, before grinning at each other and going off after the remaining two speeders.

The said speeders were currently bracketing Zekk's vehicle, and more thugs were piling out of both and onto Zekk's red Hapan speeder. Zekk was forced to set the autopilot as one of the thugs tried to skewer him with a vibroblade. He batted the hand aside and kicked the Rodian thug firmly in his chest. The thug let out a cry of surprise as he lost his balance and toppled off the fast-moving vehicles.

Another thug tried to blast the Jedi at point blank range, but Zekk used the Force and redirected the thug's arm so that the shot hit one of the enemy drivers. The speeder veered away from his own, completely out of control, before slamming into a rocky spire and detonating.

Meanwhile, Zekk was now engaged with three individuals bent on killing him. His robes billowed around him as he whirled around another vibroblade and backhanded the assailant in the back of the head. The assailant likewise toppled over the side of the speeder, making a divot in the sand.

Another blaster sounded as individuals from the remaining armored speeder took aim. Using a reverse choke-hold on one of the thugs trying to skewer him, Zekk used the body of the thug to intercept the shots, before throwing the corpse overboard. The last vibroblade-wielding thug and the two other blaster-wielding thugs tried to coordinate their next attacks.

But Zekk had read their minds and was ready for them.

When the vibroblade thug tried to attack, Zekk gripped the man's arm and used the Force to hurl him and his buddies onto the front of the remaining speeder. His view hindered, the driver couldn't see the approaching arch of rock. Zekk dove into his pilot's seat and managed to steer his own speeder away just in time. The other speeder slammed into the rocky column and had several large boulders collapse onto its smoldering and burning form.

Zekk did his best to regain control of his breathing as he steadied his speeder's course. He then frantically looked over his shoulder for any sign of the two Hapan twelve-year-olds following him. Only when he saw them approaching did he finally allow himself to relax.

"You two okay?" He called out, as they brought their bikes alongside his speeder.

"We are," Taryn called back. "You?"

"I'm fine." He signaled and they all came to a stop.

"We've lost the last speeder," Trista noted, removing her helmet and goggles to shake them free of sand.

Zekk shook his head. "The Force will guide us."

"Where do you think he's going?" Taryn asked, accepting his comment. "The only thing out here is a whole lot of desert."

"Probably his ship or a secret base. A lot can hide out here."

"You think there'll be more Vong?"

"I'd bet on it," Zekk agreed. "All the more reason to stay alert. Just because we beat his buddies doesn't mean we can let our guard down."

"Understood, Jedi Knight Zekk," Taryn said with a mock-salute.

"I'm serious, Taryn," Zekk said, exasperated.

"We'll follow your orders, don't worry," Trista said, glowering at her sister.

Taryn pouted but nodded in agreement. "We'll listen. We like being alive too much to stop anytime soon."

"If there ends up being more than we can take, I want you two to leave and find Anakin or Jaina, then get back to your father. I don't need to tell you the political troubles we'll get the Jedi in if anything happens to the two of you?"

"We'll be careful, Zekk," Taryn said sincerely, bowing her head regretfully. "Promise."

Zekk exhaled, then affectionately mussed Taryn's copper hair. "Great. Then let's get going. The Force is telling me we still have quite a ways to go."

**)-(II)-(**

Jaina was enjoying her and Jag's little journey through the Dune Sea. The speeder they had taken had been packed to the brim with various foodstuffs and survival equipment. A stop-over at Jabba's old palace to dump off the captured thugs and ensure that their supplies were sufficient enough, and the next couple of days had been nothing but happy bliss. Who knew that sight-seeing the desert landscape of Tatooine's most prominent desert with Jag could be so fun?

"According to the speeder's nav-computer, we should reach our destination in another day," Jag commented, tilting the wide brim of his hat downwards.

"Or longer. There's no rush," Jaina shrugged, basking in the rays of the suns. With the Force she didn't have to worry about sunburns, and the past few days had given her a perfectly healthy tan.

It went without saying that with Jag being her only company under the twin suns, tan-lines were another thing she didn't have to worry about.

It had been rare for the two of them to get anything more than a few stolen moments when they were on duty, but their trip through the desert had allowed them to more than make up for lost time. They had taken the chance to both have fun, but also learn more about the other without the constant threat of death and destruction. Whether it was exploring the jagged, rocky bluffs of the sandstone cliffs, creating sand sculptures, or star-gazing—and other pleasurable pursuits—from the comfort of their atmospheric-controlled, skylight-equipped tent, they had definitely made the best of the time they had been given.

Presently, they were both reclined at the top of a spire of towering rock several dozen meters high. Rock-climbing had been added to the day's schedule after they passed a small forest of rocky spires sticking out from the shifting sands. In another few millennia or so, the spires would be worn away by the constant bombardment of tiny pebbles, but for now, they were perfect to climb upon.

And to have a picnic on top of.

Jag opened the cooler they had brought up with them. "A drink?"

"Of course," Jaina grinned.

Jag produced several glasses and poured out of a thermos. He then brought out a bowl of fresh fruit with raised eyebrows. "Gorga's thugs definitely have exquisite taste. Several of these fruits are grown only in Chiss-space."

"All the better for us," Jaina grinned, popping a berry-like fruit into her mouth.

"When we first came to this planet, I have to admit, having a picnic in the middle of the desert was the last thing I thought I'd be doing," Jag commented, clinking his glass with Jaina's.

"Same here," Jaina chuckled. "Remind me to thank my little brother when we see him."

"Remind me to do the same," Jag noted, smiling as well.

They continued to banter as they ate, using electrobinoculars to survey the vast desert from their new vantage point. Soon, though, the picnic was over and it was time to move on once more. Jaina floated the cooler back down to their speeder and they climbed down after it. "Alright. Let's see if we can find a krayt dragon now. I've always wanted to see one up close ever since Anakin told me about his first visit to Tahiri's tribe."

Jag glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "The chances of a krayt dragon lair being on the same route as the direction we are heading are…."

Jaina kissed him to silence his statement, then tugged on the brim of his hat. "Never tell me the odds, flyboy. Now let's go."

Bemused and amused, Jag nodded and the two descended from their high perch to resume their vacation.

**)-(III)-(**

One of the advanced sentries let out a braying warning, and the rest of the traveling group immediately readied their weapons. Anakin, Tahiri, Vexa, and Shaeri made their way to the front of the group and looked through the lenses of several electrobinoculars. This was their fourth day of travel and they were getting close to their destination. Their current location, at the top of a mesa, gave them a magnificent view of the seemingly infinite desert around them.

"What is it?" Anakin asked softly.

"The scouts have spotted several speeders heading for Gorga the Hutt's enclave," Vexa said. She pointed across the desert towards two directions. "There and there."

Tahiri, Anakin, and Shaeri trained their electrobinoculars towards the first direction the Tusken matriarch had indicated.

"Is that….?"

"Jaina?" Anakin blinked in disbelief.

"And Jag," Tahiri nodded, confirming what Anakin was seeing.

The two shared bewildered shrugs and turned their gaze towards the other indicated direction. The lead speeder was enclosed, so they couldn't make out anyone inside. But the following speeder was open and escorted by two speeder-bikes.

"Zekk?" Tahiri said, double-checking to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Wait, why does he have kids with him?" Anakin couldn't tell the identity of either speeder-bike riders because of their clothing, but he could tell by their size that they were very young.

"Why are you asking me?" Tahiri shrugged again. "I'm wondering why everyone's out here in the first place."

Anakin let out a sigh and closed his eyes. With minimal effort, he began to emit a pulsating call through the Force.

"Please let all but the closed speeder approach," Tahiri said to Vexa. "Our friends are on the other vehicles."

Vexa inclined her head towards the scouts, and they related a guttural message out across the sands.

Anakin continued to emit the pulsating call, and Tahiri watched as Jaina and Zekk changed their course and headed their way.

"I guess we'll find out the answer to your question soon." Anakin said, opening his eyes.

"What is it about us Jedi and somehow finding trouble, even when we're on our break?" Tahiri said with a shake of her head.

**)-(IV)-(**

Jaina, Jag, Zekk, and the Hapan twins weren't the only new arrivals to the camp of Sand People. Vexa had sent out messengers to nearby tribes while they had been heading towards Gorga's hideout, and several had responded, sending their own warriors to aid in the mission. The number of Sand People had practically tripled to just over a hundred and fifty, filling the top of the mesa with many temporary shelters.

Tahiri was having the time of her life among so many of the Sand People, fond childhood memories and her reconnection to the desert planet had her glowing with happiness. Shaeri, who only had Tahiri's stories to go off of for her preconceptions, was likewise finding her place. The warriors she had been showing her amphistaff to had invited the newcomers, and she was a constant center of attention.

Anakin, on the other hand, found himself in an awkward position as one who was both respected and feared. He learned from Vexa that the name 'Anakin' was actually a dreaded dark apparition in the Tusken lore. Though her tribesmen had grown used to his presence and knew better, the outside warriors weren't as enlightened. Apparently, warriors who battled other tribes would invoke the name 'Anakin' in hopes of laying complete and utter ruin onto their enemy. And children grew up learning that even they wouldn't be spared should the great 'angry ghost' set upon their tribe.

Anakin Solo had a feeling that there was more to the story than Vexa had told him, but he also knew that she had broken a taboo just by telling him about the existence of the strangely-named ghost. Sand People weren't known for sharing their culture and practices to outsiders, so he didn't push the issue.

Meanwhile, the others—Jaina, Zekk, Jag, and Taryn and Trista—did their best to keep an open mind, but the stories they had heard of about the atrocities committed by the Tusken Raiders, and the various acts of infamy, kept them a bit edgy around so many heavily clothed individuals. The language barrier also made things difficult, especially for those not blessed with the Force.

"What is she saying?" Taryn said in exasperation as a Tusken girl about her height warbled at her angrily.

Zekk, whose understanding of the Force allowed him to clearly comprehend the young Tusken girl's words, only groaned and shook his head. "You're better off not knowing, Taryn."

Unfortunately, Tahiri, who was also listening, giggled behind the traditional Tusken veil she was wearing. "She says she doesn't see why Jedi Zekk is traveling with a stick-like, little girl like you."

"Tahiri!" Zekk blurted.

Taryn's grey eyes flashed dangerously. "What?"

"Ullaghariui is the daughter of one of the warriors of Vexa's tribe," Tahiri motioned. "Jedi have already proven themselves, but you're an outsider. Worse, to her, you and your sister are already pretty low in her eyes because you show your face and hands."

Taryn looked the fully clothed Tusken girl once over with a grimace. "Like I want to smell like feet wrapped in leathery burnt…"

"Tahiri," Zekk said again, turning a pleading gaze to her.

"This has to happen, Zekk," Tahiri murmured in a lower voice. "Ullaghariui isn't the only one who sees Trista and Taryn in that light. Until they prove themselves, cooperation isn't going to be easy, and we'll all need to work together without any issues to go after that Huttslime called Gorga. Remember, at nine years old, young Tusken kids are left in the desert for a bit to fend for themselves."

"Fine, but what about Jag…" Zekk glanced in Jag's direction and saw that Anakin had already facilitated a fight between the Clawcraft pilot and several warriors. Jaina—with a tarnished looking green krayt dragon pearl necklace glinting in the dying afternoon sunlight—was cheering the pilot on as he went hand-to-hand with one Tusken warrior. Jag blocked one attack before pulling the warrior into the path of a second. A third shoulder-tackled him, but Jag rolled with it and flipped the attacking warrior away. "Never mind."

"Taryn," Tahiri called out. "A little background on the Sand People. Their women play for keeps."

"What does that mean?" Taryn blinked, while Trista was frantically shaking her head and mouthing for Tahiri to stop.

"The strongest women get to be with the strongest warriors. This ensures the continued strength of the tribe. I think Ullaghariui is making a claim for Zekk."

Both Zekk and Trista hung their heads in defeat while Taryn glowered at the Tusken girl. "Over my dead body."

"Tahiri, was that last bit really necessary?" Zekk said in disbelief.

Tahiri grinned, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly. "A little motivation never hurt. The more impressed the Sand People are with Taryn's fight, the more they'll respect her."

"You tell this little desert princess that if she wants a fight, I'll give her one!" Taryn jabbed a finger at Ullaghariui, too worked up to hear Tahiri and Zekk's conversation.

"So much for representing the Queen Mother and all of Hapes," Trista sighed, taking a seat next to Zekk.

Tahiri emitted a small warbling response to the young Tusken warrior girl, who tilted her head back superiorly. Tahiri then looked back to Taryn. "Knives or gaffi-stick? She's giving you the choice."

"It doesn't matter," Taryn huffed.

"What would you choose?" Zekk said to Tahiri.

"Ullaghariui's skilled in both, Taryn might have a better chance with the knife. But a gaffi-stick battle will earn her more honor."

"Then I'll choose the gaffi-stick!" Taryn hissed. "I'm going to beat this little desert princess at her own game. Zekk's mine!"

Zekk tried to melt into the hard rocky surface of the top of the mesa while his friends' amusement permeated the Force. "Taryn."

"I told you, didn't I?" Taryn said determinedly. "We Hapan women fight to get what we want."

"Taryn, you haven't even fought with a gaffi-stick before," Trista pointed out, rubbing her face in embarrassment.

"It doesn't look all that different from the ceremonial vibro-pikes we train with," Taryn said carelessly.

"I am definitely checking to see if we're related," Trista muttered, waving a hand dismissively. "Good luck, Taryn." She looked to Tahiri as her sister and challenger began the fight. "I assume I'll have to have some similar challenge?"

Tahiri nodded. "Yup."

Trista glanced at the crowd of younger warriors gathering around to watch her sister's fight. Only one of the young male warriors was staring at her instead of the two combatants, Trista motioned with a hand. "I'll take on that one."

Tahiri followed Trista's motion, then inwardly winced. "A'Rukven, the son of the weapon's expert."

"More honor in fighting him then?"

Tahiri blinked at how un-intimidated Trista sounded. It was as if the twelve-year old was discussing a question on an exam or some recipe for a cake. She allowed her eyes to wander over to where Taryn was now in a fast-pace duel with Ullaghariui, their gaffi-staffs sparking as they slammed into each other with audible and repeated clacks.

Then again, Tahiri reminded herself, Trista and Taryn _were_ related to Tenel Ka. They may have been twelve, but depending on their demeanor, could pass for someone several years older, or younger.

"Yeah," Tahiri responded. "But only if you don't lose right away."

"Don't worry," Trista got up and began stretching. "The last thing I'll do is embarrass the name of Hapes. _Someone_ has to uphold the honor it carries."

"Gaffi-stick or knife?"

"What's that weapon he's holding?" She motioned to the slender pole-arm weapon with a short, bayonet-like blade affixed to the end.

"Tusken ceremonial spear," Tahiri said. "It's an antiquated weapon by Tusken standards, a precursor to the gaffi-stick. It's supposed to be an indicator of his family's status and heritage."

"I'll choose that."

Tahiri flinched, making a mental note to keep any more Hapans as far away from the Sand People as possible. A matriarchal society against a primarily patriarchal society was just asking for trouble. To her surprise, however, the young Tusken warrior stood and held a hand up.

"I accept," A'Rukven announced in rough Basic. He made a motion, and one of the other warriors standing behind him disappeared, then reappeared with a similar pole-arm bladed weapon.

If Trista was surprised at his use of Basic, she didn't show it. She caught the weapon the young warrior hefted to her and tested its weight. "Impressive."

"It is my father's," A'Rukven said tonelessly.

"I am honored," Trista bowed her head politely. In the background, her sister's fight was still going on. Taryn was nicked with various cuts and scrapes, her breathing was labored, and sweat poured down her forehead, but still she fought on. Her opponent appeared to be tiring as well, the resounding clacks more infrequent than before as they both sought to conserve whatever energy they had left. "I am Trista Zel, of the Royal House of Hapes."

"And I am A'Rukven, son of Rukvenghal," the robed warrior answered, he whirled his staff-weapon around.

"Shall we fight?" Trista arched a single eyebrow.

"We shall."

And the two suddenly lunged at each other, meeting in mid-air. Their staffs fought with each other, attempting to knock the other aside. The bladed-ends circled and pressed against each other, the metal poles jockeying for position. When neither gained the upper-hand, they both pulled their staffs back and flipped them so that their weapons were parallel against their backs. They circled each other like two predatory beasts, Trista's cold grey eyes every bit as mysterious as the lifeless slots of A'Rukven's Tusken mask.

A'Rukven slid one foot forward. Trista slid her own to the side. The two switched weapon-hands almost in unison. Then, they both attacked again, the bladed staffs swinging outwards in a sideways strike. Both passed through nothing but air. Though A'Rukven had a longer reach due to his arms being longer than Trista's, Trista was holding the staff weapon further down, halving her disadvantage. A'Rukven's blade sliced above Trista's head, while her own just made a small cut in his billowing robes.

The Hapan girl re-adjusted her grip in a flash, so that she was choking the bladed portion, and darted in, rolling under A'Rukven's next slice. When he tried to bring his weapon in, she used the pole of her weapon to bat it aside and then pressed the blade, flat-side down, across his thigh. Silence from their own audience filled the air as she withdrew. If it had been a serious fight, she would have just severed one of his vital arteries.

Her eyes searched his masked face with a hint of uncertainty, but A'Rukven inclined his head with respect. He then motioned with his hand, and Trista noticed that her leather armor bore a small indentation at her collar. He had also scored a 'fatal' blow.

"Again?" Trista smiled for the first time.

"Again," A'Rukven agreed. And the two launched themselves at each other once more.

**)-(V)-(**

"That's so cute," Tahiri whispered happily, resting against Anakin's chest and grinning at Zekk.

"Yeah," Anakin chuckled, reinforcing his sister's mental shields as he did. Jag, as bruised and battered as he was, had actually defeated his multiple opponents in hand-to-hand. He currently had Jaina tending to his injuries—and rewarding his victory—in the privacy of one of the tent they had set up on the mesa.

Zekk smiled wanly, but didn't object to either of their comments. Both Taryn and Trista were asleep. Taryn was using his lap as a pillow, with his Jedi robe as a blanket, while Trista had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder. At the moment, they definitely looked younger than their actual age. The transition between kick-butt warriors to cute and cuddly little girls was wholly baffling and amusing, though he was getting used to it. Their outgoing and energetic spirits simply added to his desire to protect the two of them.

Both girls had eventually lost their fights, but had more than gained the respect of the Tusken warriors. It was fortunate the assault on Gorga's base was still a day away. Taryn's fight had gone on until the early hours of the morning, when she and her opponent had practically passed out from exhaustion. Only a desperate attempt to end the fight, which resulted in her defeat, had finally stilled the two gaffi-sticks. Despite winning, through Tahiri's translation, Ullaghariui relinquished any claim towards Zekk; saying that she deemed Taryn strong enough to be the mate of any Jedi. That seemed to lift Taryn's spirits and, covered in countless cuts and bruises, the young girl had literally collapsed into Zekk's arms right after.

Trista and her own opponent had tied thrice more, before A'Rukven finally went all out. Even then, Trista had held him to a stand-still, until a mistimed sweep of her weapon allowed him to get the final, unmatched, 'fatal' blow in. In an attempt to help her feel better, Tahiri later told the Hapan girl that she was the first person in his age group to hold him off for so long. Trista just shrugged and mentioned that she might come back to Tatooine someday for a re-match.

With the matches for all non-Jedi over, all three had earned a tremendous amount of respect throughout the camp and a small feast had been thrown. Both to celebrate new alliances, but also to prepare the warriors for the coming battle.

"You truly have strong friends, Tahiri, Anakin," Vexa said from across a slowly dying camp fire.

"We do," Tahiri said with a nod. "They're what's gotten us through the war."

"With the Yuuzhan Vong," Vexa acknowledged.

"How much do you know about it?" Tahiri asked, curious.

"More than you would think. The people of the sand trade with many spacers, hear many things. The arrival of the Hutts only emphasized the seriousness of the war. But the people of the sand are not afraid. Should the Yuuzhan Vong come, we will simply disappear into the desert."

"You aren't worried about the rest of the galaxy?" Anakin said.

"Should we be? We need only what this planet provides. Nothing more or less. It is the off-worlders who spoil the desert with their machines. Slay the krayt for sport. Encroach on our ancestral lands and kill our kin. If the Yuuzhan Vong come, it is because it is the off-worlders who have brought them here. We do not fear the Yuuzhan Vong, and would welcome their cleansing presence should they arrive."

Tahiri shivered in Anakin's arms. "But you know they won't let you live the way you want to, right? They'll only force their own rules and traditions onto you. You'd be trading one set of off-worlders for another, worse group."

"_I_ do," Vexa said. "But not all the chieftains of the other tribes have such foresight. We will be fighting several who have allied with Gorga tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tahiri said, aghast.

"They would betray the desert for greed, another ailment brought by the off-worlders. They are no longer people of the sand," Vexa said simply.

"How divided are the Sand People in this matter?" Anakin said softly.

"The Sand People are not divided. The three tribes who have sided with Gorga are not Sand People anymore," Vexa replied shortly. "The Sand People will, as always, remain neutral in any galactic conflict. Our place is here, not among the stars. We are only helping you because Gorga attacks us and we desire to erase the three tribes who have betrayed the customs of our ancestors."

Tahiri slowly relaxed in Anakin's arms, relieved that Vexa and the others wouldn't eventually become future enemies. "And I thank you once again for your support, Vexa." She gripped the locket of the necklace now around her neck. "Thank you for everything."

**)-(VI)-(**

The number of Sand People had increased overnight, doubling in size. According to Vexa, this was the largest gathering of Sand People outside of the seasonal meetings of the tribes. Nearly three hundred warriors were now waiting for a plan of attack. The Jedi and their friends, and Vexa and several other tribal leaders, had gone on ahead to scout.

"And I thought Mos Eisley was a hive of scum and villainy," Jaina murmured in a low voice, gazing at Gorga's enclave through electrobinoculars.

The Hutt had made his base around a pit that had once housed a giant sarlaac. Surrounding the pit was a sprawling compound complete with sand-colored walls and mesh roofing, providing a perfect camouflage from prying eyes.

Unless one knew just how to look.

And when one did look, they saw many, many illicit activities and wanted criminals. It was like a black market bazar mixed with a job market for those who chose to forgo legal opportunities.

"I recognize those Duros from files we have at the palace," Trista muttered, training her own pair of electrobinoculars on another segment. "They're part of the Bane Consortium. Murderers for hire who have their roots way back into the Clone Wars."

"And there's our traitor of a cousin. Can't miss that red hair." Taryn added. "He's talking with those members from the Black Sun Remnant."

"Your cousin?" Zekk said.

"He sided with Alyssia during the civil war," Taryn nodded. "He's the smuggler we came here for. Well, he and his crew. But he's our primary target."

"I'll let dad know we found him," Trista said, separating from the group to speak into her comlink.

While Trista stepped aside, Zekk continued to scan the inside of the base with Taryn at his side. A slight tremor in the Force had him focus on two individuals standing by a gunship. He could just make out the ship's name, _Aube's Judgement,_ before the individuals stepped up to its boarding ramp. "Look, those two over there. I think they're Dathomiri."

"Dathomiri? Like the former Queen Mother?" Taryn looked up at Zekk.

He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. Both hooded figures stopped on the gunship's landing ramp and immediately turned around and glanced out at the distant desert. Zekk exhaled, shrinking his presence. The Nightsisters turned back to their ship and continued to board it. "Yup, definitely Dathomiri dark-siders," Zekk breathed.

"And we're just going to let them go?"

"It's a good thing they're leaving. They would have complicated things," Zekk confirmed, watching as the ship lifted off.

In the meantime, the others were analyzing the base's defenses. Anakin pointed to the area outside of the wall. "It looks like the Sand People supporting Gorga have their camps outside."

"Most likely a first line of defense," Jag said.

"Or cannon fodder," Tahiri growled.

"I was trying to be more diplomatic, but yes," Jag agreed.

"I count seven turbolaser batteries hidden in the sand," Jaina murmured. "Another eight towers that might have retractable batteries inside."

"Any direct assault will only get Vexa's people slaughtered," Taryn said nervously. "Us too."

"Heads up, we have a Yuuzhan Vong ship!" Anakin warned.

The group pressed themselves into the sand as best they could as an asteroid-like ship rose out of the base and headed off into the sky.

Zekk quickly whipped out his own comlink. "Saba, do you copy?"

_"This one hearz you."_ Saba Sebatyne had stayed with the _Trickster_ in Jaina's absence and was in geosynchronous orbit around the planet.

"We have a Vong scout ship taking off, can you intercept it before it leaves the system?"

_"Yez. We are already moving to intercept."_

"Zekk?" Taryn was puzzled by his sudden action. "I thought we were trying to stay inconspicuous."

"The Vong we were chasing already knows that someone is following him. He might be going back for help."

"Then wait," Jaina said quickly into her own comlink. "Saba, only make it look like you're trying to destroy it. But let them go."

_"Let them go?"_

"If we can draw an element of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet out here, without having to go into Hutt Space, we can fight a battle on our terms. The scout ship still needs several days to reach Nal Hutta, and our reinforcements will get here before that," Jaina reasoned. "If we're really lucky, the new Vong commander will come out here himself."

"Before we worry about the Vong, there's still the matter of Gorga's base. What is our plan of attack?" Jag said as Saba acknowledged the order and the comline went silent again.

"Can't we just do our Jedi thing? Break in, cause havoc, and while all that is happening, we create opportunities for our allies to attack?" Tahiri said with a tilt of her head.

"What type of attack plan is that?" Trista blinked, rejoining the group.

"One we resort about fifty percent of the time," Zekk said lightly.

"What's the plan for the other fifty percent of the time?" Taryn asked.

"It's similar. We break in, cause havoc, and then run like heck as everything blows up behind us." Anakin answered. "Sometimes we combine the two."

Tahiri looked to Vexa. "We'll go on ahead and neutralize the turrets. When you start seeing explosions and hearing laser fire, that's your cue to attack."

"Jag, Taryn, and Trista will stay back as well," Zekk said, well aware of the incredulous glares he was receiving from a pair of red-heads. "They know us the best so they can help coordinate our movements and we can use the Force to get in touch with them if something goes wrong."

"All the better reason we should be with you," Taryn said.

"You promised to follow my orders," Zekk reminded her.

Taryn made a face and looked away, before nodding. "Fine."

"Good luck, Jedi Zekk," Trista said solemnly.

"Thanks."

As the Jedi separated from the rest of the group, they all gave one last wave before linking up to a quasi-battle meld. With only the four of them, plus Saba, Tesar, and Lowbacca in orbit, the meld wasn't as effective as if there had been dozens of Jedi, but it was still better than nothing.

They moved quickly and quietly across the sands, using the Force to mask their presence. They stealthily bypassed the Tusken Raider camps and leaped over the dozen-meter high wall surrounding the base. The four spread out to maximize any potential damage they could cause, quickly blending in with the clientele.

Curious, Tahiri crept towards the remains of the sarlaac pit. A long ramp led into the skeleton of the large beast, the pit's walls reinforced with metal plating. Large cages containing rancors, a good-sized krayt dragon, and other vicious creatures, were lined up against a wall. Yuuzhan Vong shapers were running tests, drawing blood, and doing all sorts of shaper related work. Opposite, Gorga the Hutt looked on, looking pleased with himself.

"You see. Are they not magnificent?" The Hutt oozed. "The finest specimens I could provide. I hope your Supreme Commander remembers this when he hands me sole ownership of Nal Hutta. I provide only the best for my Yuuzhan Vong friends after all."

"That remains to be seen," a Yuuzhan Vong warrior barked. "Only after these beasts have proven themselves in the service of our gods will the Supreme Commander even consider allowing your return."

"Of course, of course," Gorga continued. "I even have some slaves we can use as sport. Or you can choose any of my men and you'll see just how effective these beasts are."

"A groveling Hutt, that's original," Tahiri muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. Shaking her head, she deftly climbed down into the pit, using the teeth jutting out through the gaps in the wall as handholds. She wondered how smug Gorga would be if the cages holding the very dangerous and angry animals suddenly—opened.

In the meantime, Jaina was following the bundles of wires that trailed out from the defense towers through the sand. All of the wires led back to a sand-colored building sitting against one of the far walls. It was a single-story stone structure with four guards playing cards at the entrance. A quick suggestion made them forget about her as she stepped past them and into the building.

Inside, a lone technician was absently flipping through a magazine while leaning back in his chair. Jaina walked up behind him and placed a hand on his head. He was a sleep a second later. She quickly glanced at the bank of computers he was protecting. It was an older model, one she had grown familiar with as a kid. With a smirk, she cracked her knuckles and quickly broke the feeble security protecting the very important systems the computer contained. Within seconds, she had selected the friendly-foe targeting parameters and ensured that things would become real interesting, real soon.

Zekk was of a similar mind. Once over the wall, he headed towards the landing strip he had spotted earlier. Still parked alongside it was a large variety of personal crafts; large cargo vessels, one-man fighters, and heavily modified gunships and patrol craft. All in a neat line. Enough of them were refueling—the fuel-lines trailing outwards to a refueling tanker at the end of the landing strip—to cause a very fiery chain-reaction. Zekk slipped under the tanker, one stripped wire and the removal of safety-cut offs later, the entire situation was one spark away from some impressive fireworks.

Elsewhere, Anakin had decided that shopping was the order of the day. Mainly in the bazar fully of highly illegal assassin and security droids. Almost all were military grade droids, completely armored and armed to the teeth with a handful of weapons that were just as illegal as the actual droids themself. For the few that weren't military grade, the explosives or lethal toxins packed within them made any argument about their functionality moot.

For Anakin, this was also his first time meeting militant Jawas. It was hard to imagine the bad-smelling, meter-tall creatures as a threatening force. But, in addition to their standard ion-blasters, these Jawas had heavy assault rifles or flame throwers strapped to their backs. The goods they sold were also a bit more dangerous than the often-times faulty wares sold by their more peaceful counterparts. He was surprised that these Jawas were still allowed to sell their goods, given that there were also Yuuzhan Vong warriors in a nearby barracks.

He would have loved to stick around and admire some of the very innovative handy-work that went into the droids—which were truly one-of-a-kind, and almost works of art—but he had a deadline to meet. He subtly acquired the datapad with which the Jawas were using to reprogram the droids for their new masters, and inputted several codes of his own. It was just the standard kill-everyone-around-you command, with a three-minute timer that would overload the droid's power sources and create even more explosions. Whistling innocently, Anakin slipped the datapad back into the pocket of the Jawa he had taken it from and decided to get as far away from the market as possible.

Being linked together, the four Jedi knew exactly what the others had planned. This enabled the synchronization and execution of their chaos-inducing plans to be coordinated down to the millisecond. One moment, it was business as usual within Gorga the Hutts secret base. In the next instant, the Hutt found the rest of his day pretty much ruined.

**)-(VII)-(**

The battle was at the height of its fervor in a matter of seconds. All around, the guttural yells of the Sand People combined with a near ceaseless barrage of laser fire and explosions. The brutality and visceral combat the Tusken Raiders were renown for was played out all around and inside Gorga's base as the sand turned red and green from all the blood spilt. The three tribes allied with Gorga had been completely overwhelmed and outmatched, and now a swell of robe-wrapped warriors were flowing in from all sides. The few bands of organized opposition that had managed to form didn't last long.

Bodies and droids littered the ground. With the ships inside the compound destroyed, the walls that had provided so much security were also proving to be a death trap. The various criminals and thugs had nowhere to run and began a desperate last stand. Somewhere in all the chaos, a terrified Gorga the Hutt was hiding as best as a Hutt could hide, whimpering at the roars, yells, battle cries, and pretty much every single sound echoing through the battlefield.

Adding to the chaos, were the frantic rampages of the krayt dragon and a lone rancor. They were the only surviving animals still alive, and they didn't seem particularly pleased with their captivity. They had already slaughtered the Yuuzhan Vong shapers and were running completely amuck.

"You just had to release the krayt dragon and rancors!" Anakin said in exasperation as he and Tahiri ran for their lives. Tahiri was being chased by the rancor, while Anakin had the misfortune of attracting the krayt dragon's attention.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

They parted ways again, and Tahiri ducked under the burnt out hulk of what had once been a cargo ship. A second later, the rancor chasing them effortlessly lifted up the remains. Tahiri let out an eeep of alarm and resumed her run. The rancor hurled the remains of the ship and Tahiri was forced to drop to the ground as shrapnel exploded all around her. The rancor grabbed her as she struggled to get back to her feet, its large fist pinning her arms to her side. Tahiri gazed fearfully at the gaping maw of the creature as it got closer and closer. Suddenly, Jaina leaped onto the head of the rancor and drove her violet saber into its skull. The hand holding Tahiri slackened, and the blond Jedi wasted little time getting free. Jaina gave her a brief salute, before springing off the corpse and diving back into the battle.

Meanwhile, Anakin spotted a pocket of criminals blasting at a group of Sand People from behind a makeshift barricade. Anakin ran in their direction, bringing with him his gargantuan friend.

The criminals saw his approach and were about to open fire on him, until they saw what was following him. Self-preservation kicked in, and they abandoned their fort just as the krayt dragon trampled it into the sands. Its tail whipped out and sent several of the criminals flying through the air left and right. One thug wearing heavy-looking armor fired a grenade at the large creature. Said thug was promptly devoured by the enraged dragon. The krayt spotted Anakin again, and Anakin groaned, once again taking off and leading it in a circle around the base.

"Need any help?" Zekk called out when Anakin ran past.

"I've got it under control!" Anakin yelled over his shoulder.

A second lap around, and Zekk rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Kind of." Anakin yelled back, the krayt dragon still hot on his heels. It had countless burns and gouges from all the laser fire and explosions Anakin had taken it through, but it didn't show any signs of slowing.

A third lap and Zekk threw up his hands. "Seriously, Anakin!"

"I might need a little help," Anakin panted.

Zekk began jogging alongside him, instantly regretting it as the krayt dragon roared at the addition of a new target. "What do you need me to do?"

"I don't really want to kill it. Just take down one of the walls. I'll try to lead it into the desert." Anakin said.

"Just take down a wall that's at least five meters thick and made of stone and metal?" Zekk repeated blankly, the ground shaking from the heavy footfalls of the massive beast behind them.

"Yeah, or we can keep running in circles and hope it gets tired before we do!" Anakin and Zekk leaped over a fallen turret tower, which was promptly crushed flat by the rampaging beast.

"What if it follows me?"

"Yeah. It won't."

"You sound certain."

"Well, to keep it from trampling any of Vexa's people, I've kind of place a suggestion in its mind that I'm a nice, big, tasty bantha."

Zekk blinked at Anakin, unsure if he heard him correctly. "What?"

"It helps that the krayt dragon is really, really, hungry," Anakin said. "I'm probably the first bantha its seen that can use the Force and run faster than it can, but otherwise, it should stay focused on me."

"Alright," Zekk prepared to jump away. "Try not to get eaten. Otherwise you'll be the biggest disappointment ever for that poor krayt dragon."

"And we can't have that," Anakin chuckled weakly.

**)-(VIII)-(**

Taryn and Trista sprinted through the large gap in the compound's wall, ignoring the flattened and smoldering buildings around them as they ran in with a tide of Sand People. They were seeking one person in particular, knowing that he had the skills to survive the onslaught unfolding all around the base.

"There!" Trista pointed to their red-head fugitive of a cousin. He was armed with two blaster pistols and was mowing down one Tusken warrior after another.

Trista hefted the bladed polearm that A'Rukven had allowed her to use for the battle, then hurled it into the air like a javelin. Her cousin somehow managed to see the projectile at the last second and angled his body so that it sailed past him.

He brought his blasters up again, but this time Taryn's gaffi-stick smashed down on the barrels and sent the guns clattering uselessly into the sand. Both sisters pulled out dual fighting knives and began to circle their cousin.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Zel twins." The Hapan fugitive chuckled, dropping into a combat stance. "I should be insulted that that Jedi bitch on the throne sent only the two of you after me."

"You should be flattered," Trista corrected. "She was initially only going to send Aleson after you. She didn't think you were worth our time."

"When I send the two of you back to Hapes in pieces, she'll know better." He flicked his wrists and metal batons shot out into his hands. Razor thin blades sprung out of the ends so that the batons resembled small, double-bladed axes. In a whirlwind attack, he spun towards Taryn, expecting to catch her off guard.

The younger Hapan was expecting it, however, and slinked out of the way. "Give it up, cousin. If you come back peacefully, the Queen Mother _might_ show you some mercy."

"I'll never bow to that half-blooded Jedi whor…"

While Taryn had kept their cousin's attention, Trista had circled around. In a daring move, she leaped out from his blind spot with blades flashing. The fugitive turned to face her, only to see Taryn sprint at him out of the corner of his eyes. He lashed out with both batons, but the twins were much more agile than he was; their slender bodies more capable than his bulky frame. In a single move, both sisters severed the tendons in their cousin's wrists with surgical precision. His batons fell to the sand as his hands became useless. He was far from harmless, however.

Enraged he lashed out with his durasteel-toed boot. One particularly brutal kick connected with Taryn's head and the twelve-year old dropped lifelessly to the ground; blood trickling from her ears and nose and into the sand.

Trista stared in horror at her sister's limp form, before her grey eyes became flinty and emotionless. "You'll regret that. Assault on any member of the royal family is punishable by death."

"Oh?" Their cousin smirked. "With just you, how do you expect to win? I'm twice your age and have already attended the elite corps training program. I've killed dozens, had people _beg_ me to kill them. I would have even made Dukat if that Jedi whore hadn't taken the throne. Just what can _you_ do, little girl?"

Trista didn't make any reply. Instead, she hurled both her knives at him. Again he dodged, running towards her with the intent to tackle her. Emerging from Trista's sleeve, however, was her holdout blaster. Just before her cousin reached her, she fired three shots in ascending fashion. Pale green bolts hit the Hapan fugitive in the chest, throat, and right between his shock-filled eyes.

"You don't need much training or a résumé to fire a blaster, cousin," Trista said coldly, as the older Hapan collapsed to the ground. She then hastily discarded her blaster and slid to her sister's side. "Taryn!"

**)-(IX)-(**

The base was in complete ruins, with every building, ship, and turret tower, a smoldering wreck. Bodies and broken droids littered the ground, already being reclaimed by the shifting sands of the desert.

Gorga the Hutt and a handful of survivors were being watched vigilantly by Anakin, Jaina, Tahiri, and Jag, as the Sand People were more inclined to execute them for their crimes.

"You can't do this!" Gorga blustered. "I am a member of the Grand Council! You will all regret the day you crossed me. You…" He trailed off as several sail-barges appeared on the horizon.

"What do you think the Grand Council will do when they discover the deal you made with the Yuuzhan Vong?" Anakin said mildly.

Jaina played a recording she got off the base security system, one with Gorga eagerly anticipating being granted sole sovereignty over Nal Hutta.

That seemed to quiet the Hutt. "You…you can't play that. You don't know what they others will do to me!" Gorga squeaked out. "Wait! I'll make you a deal! I'll tell you all about my transactions with the Vong if you tell the council that this was all just a big misunderstanding. Please, you Jedi are supposed to be merciful, right?"

"If the information is worth it, we might consider it," Anakin said.

"I have maps! Troop deployments and locations of their garrisons and fleets!" Gorga blurted. "I even know how many ships they have!"

"Really?" Tahiri said skeptically. "They just told you this?"

"Remember, lying to a Jedi is bad," Jaina added.

"Well they didn't exactly tell me," Gorga's large eyes darted back and forth between the Jedi. "But when I was making my deal with them, I bribed one of the Peace Brigade members there to give me the information. I then used the Hutt Underground to confirm it all. It was dangerous, but I paid them well. Credits really do make a lot of problems go away, huh."

The Jedi teens resisted the urge to commit bodily harm on the slimy Hutt. "And this data would be where?"

"I have it with me. It was going to be my leverage if they tried to cross me." To the disgust of everyone, the Hutt reached into one of the many folds of his body and produced a slime-covered datapad. "Here, you can have it."

Jaina floated the pad over to herself and kept it hovering in the air, having no desire to actually touch it. She glanced through the first few files, and nodded slowly. "It looks like Gorga's telling the truth."

"There's no way we can let him live, though," Tahiri protested. "Not after his thugs killed members of Vexa's tribe."

"Hey now, pretty girl," Gorga groveled. "I surrendered! I'm your prisoner. Jedi don't kill their prisoners. Right?"

Tahiri shuddered and brandished her lightsaber. "Call me 'pretty girl' again and it'll be justifiable Hutticide."

The sail-barges were getting closer.

"Anakin," Jaina floated the datapad over to him. "What do you think?"

Anakin glanced pensively at the Hutt, then back to the sail-barges. "Gorga. Were you scheduled to meet the Yuuzhan Vong any time soon?"

"In a couple of days, to finalize our deal," the Hutt nodded. "But they'll have no doubt learned that my base was ruined. I'm about as useless to them as my stupid security system was to me."

"You'll go to the meeting anyways," Anakin said. "But this time you'll let the Vong commander know that Anakin Solo and Jaina Solo are on Tatooine. This will definitely ensure that he's on the first ship out here. You do that and return, and we won't tell the rest of your council what you were doing behind their backs. Instead, we'll tell them that you were instrumental in helping them reclaim their ancestral planet."

Gorga's eyes went through a variety of expressions as horror battled with greed and pride. Finally, though, the Hutt slumped and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Good," Anakin said, and he walked away from the Hutt.

Both Tahiri and Jaina joined him. "You know the Yuuzhan Vong commander won't let him live."

Anakin glanced briefly at his sister and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"You're literally sending him to his death," Tahiri said, sounding surprised. "Not that he doesn't deserve it. But still…"

"His days are numbered anyways," Anakin said softly. "We might as well get the most out of it while Gorga's feeling cooperative."

"If you're sure it's the right thing to do," Jaina said hesitantly.

Anakin looked back at Gorga for several long seconds, then nodded again. "I'm sure. You said it earlier. If we can get the Yuuzhan Vong commander out here and out of his home turf, we have a better chance of winning. Besides, look at the datapad again. Look where the commander is keeping much of his local defense forces."

Jaina and Tahiri peered at the datapad, and their eyebrows rose. "Ylesia!"

Anakin allowed a grim smile. "Once we take out the main fleet, with help from our friends on Ylesia, the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong forces in Hutt Space shouldn't be a problem."

**)-(X)-(**

"Will she be alright?" Trista whispered hoarsely, looking lost as she clasped her twin sister's hands tightly in her own.

Zekk had an unconscious Taryn's head resting in his lap, a hand on her forehead, his eyes closed. More to himself than anyone else, he began murmur the injuries he was sensing. "Fractured skull, two places. Definitely a concussion, and swelling of the brain. Internal bleeding…"

Though he was speaking quietly, Trista's sharp ears picked up on his self-report and her expression looked stricken as her eyes filled with tears. Through her schooling, she was well aware that even with a bacta tank, the chances of surviving such trauma to the brain were very low. "You can save her though, right? You're a Jedi. You can save her! You have to save her…" Trista trailed off, looking on the pale face of her sister. "Please."

Zekk wet his lips and nodded. "It would be better if we had Tekli or one of the other healers here, but I'll do what I can."

Zekk focused on the Taryn's presence, her flickering life force. Despite the injuries she had sustained, the young Hapan girl was still fighting, still struggling to stay alive. That only made him all the more determined to save her. Still linked to the other Jedi, the healing lessons Tekli had given to Jaina before the Myrkr mission filtered into his mind and he used them to its fullest extent. He concentrated on the blood vessels that had been ruptured from the traumatic blow and willed them back together to stem the bleeding. He also redirected the blood and fluids that had spilled out into Taryn's skull out of her body. The blood leaving her nose intensified as a result.

Trista emitted a strangled sound at seeing this, and kept her tear-streaked face focused pleadingly on her twin.

Zekk clenched his jaw and was grateful when he felt the Force presences of the other Jedi reach out to comfort the distraught Hapan girl and to reinforce his own abilities.

He swallowed apprehensively. His next job was to soothe the swelling of Taryn's brain. It was already pushing up against the skull fragments created by the kick, as well as other parts of the skull, creating a dangerous pressure. Again, he called on the Force and infused the young girl on the ground in front of him with as much of it as was safe. He used the Force to abate the trauma the brain had suffered by accelerating the girl's natural healing many, many times over.

Like a puzzle, Zekk then went about repositioning the shattered elements of Taryn's skull. He continued to accelerate her healing so that weak bonds formed between her skull and the fragmented pieces. Taryn would definitely need a medical professional's help, even a bacta tank, but this make-shift effort would help her last until then.

The combination of the two techniques paid off, and gradually, Zekk felt her thread-like pulse grow stronger.

Trista, who was gripping her sister's hand, whimpered softly as she too felt the change, her grey eyes sparkling with tears of relief and gratitude.

Zekk sat back and let out a shaky breath, final realizing how exhausted he was. He tore off a piece of his robe and wetted it with water from his canteen, and with the utmost care, he gently cleaned away the blood and grime that had covered Taryn's face.

As if responding to his touch, her eyes weakly fluttered open.

"Taryn," Trista breathed, closing her eyes for a moment in silent prayer of thanks as she tightened her grip on her sister's hands.

"Trista?" Taryn said faintly, seeing the vast blue sky above her. "What? Why am I on the ground?"

"Our least favorite cousin kicked your head in," Trista scolded, as if it was entirely Taryn's fault. "You're lucky we keep a Jedi around, or you'd be …well, a lot worse off than you are now."

"Zekk," Taryn blinked, she tilted her head to the side to look up at the Jedi.

"Hey," Zekk said, nothing but concern in his green eyes. "How're you feeling?"

Taryn blinked very slowly as she assessed herself. "I have a very bad headache. And I'm really, really hungry for some reason."

"I sped up your body's metabolism to help with the healing. You still need a bacta dip though. It wouldn't hurt to have an actual healer look you over either. It's like all the things in your head are being held together by threads. If Tekli or Master Cilghal had been here, they probably could have fixed you up without those added troubles." Zekk forced himself to smile. "But, you had to settle for me."

Taryn weakly slugged his arm. Then, when she didn't achieve the desired resulted, glanced over to her sister. "Trista, hit him for me."

"Ouch!" Zekk flinched. The Hapan girl could hit hard.

"We didn't settle for anyone," Trista's glare was softened by the way she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Zekk in a tight hug, her smaller form trembling with relief. "No one else saved Taryn's life but you. So you can drop the humble-Jedi stuff."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Taryn managed with an affirming nod. "Guess I owe you one, Jedi Zekk."

"How about not getting kicked in the head anytime soon?" Zekk said, rubbing Trista's back reassuringly. "This event alone might have given me a few white hairs."

"A few is fine," Taryn said nonchalantly, sounding healthy for someone who had their skull kicked in. "It'll just make you look more distinguished."

Trista groaned against Zekk shoulder and shook her head. "Now you've done it. She won't ever stop talking about you." She pushed away and knelt by her sister again. "In a few moments I'll let dad know where we are and we're heading back to Hapes first thing."

"But…"

"Taryn," Trista glared.

Taryn pouted and looked hesitantly at Zekk. She seemed to debate something with herself, before her shoulders slumped. Zekk, who was aware of the girl's thoughts, smiled softly at her desire for him to be there when she woke up again. Instead, however, she had acknowledged that he had a duty to the galaxy and that she had to let him do his 'Jedi business.' "Kick some Vong butt for me, Zekk."

"Will do," Zekk's smile was genuine as he gazed down at the Hapan girl fondly. "And you get better soon. It was nice working with you again, Zel."

"Yeah," Taryn's eyes fluttered close as Zekk gently induced a healing coma in the girl. "We make a good team, don't we?"

"That we do, Taryn," Zekk said, brushing her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

"Taryn?" Trista looked up to Zekk in barely concealed panic.

"She'll be alright. I'm just making sure she stays that way," Zekk said, inclining his head towards Trista. The red-headed girl exhaled once more, and the 'I'm-a-kick-ass-Hapan-warrior-girl' face once again slid into place.

"The Zel family owes you a great debt, Jedi Zekk," Trista said formally. "If you ever have need of us, as long as it does not go against the Queen Mother's wishes, you have but to call on us."

Zekk rolled his eyes and fondly mussed Trista's hair too. "You don't have to be the formal warrior-girl all the time."

Trista's pout was a mirror of her sister's as she motioned to Taryn. "One of us has to be the serious one. Otherwise people can't tell us apart."

Zekk chuckled. "Alright. I hope you and your sister make it back to Hapes safely."

Trista hesitated. Glancing down at her sister's sleeping form, then back at him, she nodded in decision. "This is from Taryn. Since she's not in any condition to properly thank you, it is up to me to maintain our family's honor."

The Hapan girl gave Zekk a very quick, chaste, but sincere kiss on his cheek, before pulling away, her expression solemn. As if realizing what she had just done, she flushed slightly and shyly looked away.

"I…I should contact my father. He'll have a ship here to get Taryn to safety," Trista said in a rush, pulling out her comlink and hastily turning away.

Zekk felt the amused reactions from the other Jedi and was only glad that Alema wasn't among them. He'd never hear the end of this if she had been. If the two were only twelve now, he shuddered to think of what they would be like in the future. Though they were like little sisters to him now, going off his friendship from Tenel Ka, he was well aware of how fast Hapan women matured. One thing was clear, though. The two had somehow wormed their way past his defenses and he was never going to stop worrying about them.

**)-(XI)-(**

Gorga the Hutt had hastily explained to the rest of the council that he had been working with the Jedi all along to lure the Yuuzhan Vong into a brilliant trap of his design. It was doubtful the rest of the council brought it, but they were more than happy to help Gorga onto the next ship to Nal Hutta to continue his 'brilliant' plan. The surviving criminals within Gorga's camp had surrendered to the Jedi to avoid being executed by the Sand People. After the Jedi had ascertained what their crimes were, those with legitimate bounties on their heads were immediately turned over to the Hutt Grand Council, while the others were picked up by the _Trickster_ and dropped off at the nearest Galactic Alliance prison. The battle had been won, but it had been costly, especially for several of the smaller tribes who had come to help.

Nearly seventy Sand People had died in the battle, not to mention every single member of the tribes allied to Gorga. Though the Jedi had managed to convince Vexa to spare the children and mothers of the three tribes, the men had not been as fortunate. A mass funeral ceremony was held in the remains of Gorga's base for the allied warriors, while the corpses of the three tribes were simply shoved into the remains of the sarlaac pit and buried with sand.

A large bonfire crackled, the smoke spiraling out into the night's sky as the bodies were immolated, their souls joining those of their ancestors. The allied tribes had all joined in from the solemn ceremony, with speakers for the dead regaling the ancestors with the deeds accomplished by those who had passed on.

The Jedi, Jag, and Shaeri all watched from a distance. A rhythmic drum beat joined the chants and stories, while several Sand People appeared to re-enact the fights of some of the more prominent of the deceased. And then as one, the gathered tribes let out a guttural cry to the sky that reverberated across the empty desert.

"You always hear stories about the Sand People," Zekk said softly. "That they're inhuman animals. Murderous bandits. But if people saw this..."

"It is like the Yuuzhan Vong," Shaeri said softly, glancing at Zekk. "Much of this galaxy sees my people as butchers and crazed fanatics. But you and the others have given us a chance. Have made the effort to at least try and understand us. Perhaps what this desert needs is someone to do something similar."

"The mistrust on both sides has gone on for too long," Tahiri said with a sad shake of her head. "It has become the culture of both the settlers and the Sand People. At best, there can only be an uneasy truce between the two sides. So long as the settlers don't venture far out into the desert, the Sand People will leave them alone. If anything, it is the settlers who are like the Yuuzhan Vong. They invade this territory, displace the Sand People from their homes, and slaughter them because they do not understand the Sand Peoples' way of life. This has always been the way for centuries."

"That is sad," Shaeri said, her gaze transfixed on the funeral pyre. "The Sand People are a noble race with such a rich culture. They live symbiotically with the desert and simply wish to be left alone."

"We'll put it on the things we need to improve after the war," Anakin said.

"Leave it to my little brother to not back down from an impossible challenge," Jaina sighed, a half-smile on her lips.

Anakin shrugged. "Who knows, maybe one of these days, the Sand People and the settlers can live side-by-side, just like the Yuuzhan Vong and Jedi."

**)-( Chapter End )-(**

**A\N: **Next chapter next week...even more action as it'll focus mostly on Bakura this time. Then two chapters from now will conclude both Bakura and Tatooine arcs, and then we'll have what is possibly the longest interlude chapter in the story. Thanks again to all who take the time to review, and everyone else who gives me their silent support by continuing to read this insanely long saga that's practically been a year and a half in the making. I really shudder to think how long the sequel will take me considering I've quasi-planned it to be a lot longer than I thought it was going to be (had to squish storylines and squeeze in the rest of the post-NJO EU into three giant story arcs!).

_**Deleted Scenes:**_

_So, there'll be two medium-length scenes this week, alternate version of events that took place over the past three chapters. They're more or less the initial direction I was taking Alema's character arc and the Bakuran arc before I changed my mind. More explanations at the end of each scene._

_***Snip**Snip***_

Jedi Master Tresina Lobi paced back and forth in one of the back streets of Mon Cal, glancing at the time every so often. It was very late at night and she normally wouldn't be out save for a request she had received. Glancing for her contact, she kept her Force senses stretched outwards, searching. At the same time, she used the Force to make those around her forget that they had seen her, her presence an inconsequential thing.

"Master Lobi." Tresina jerked in surprise. For all her vigilance, she hadn't picked up the speaker's approach.

"Jedi Knight Rar." The Twi'lek emerged from one of the darkened alleyways off to the side. The blue Twi'lek's intricate tattoos around her lekku looked all the more menacing in the faint street light dangling above them. The form-fitting black leather pants and shirt the younger Jedi wore only added to the air of danger she projected. An air Tresina had failed to feel until the other Jedi was mere meters away. "Is there a reason why we had to meet here at this time?"

"I have a little problem with this odd bird popping up wherever I am. Since her plaything's went to Hapes instead of returning here, she hasn't anyone else to bug. She's also why I contacted you."

"You speak of Vergere."

"I think she's a danger to the Order," Alema nodded. "In my conversations with her, it is clear that she does not think much of it. She has done nothing overt, but her questions and demeanor are…different, than a Jedi's."

"She is from the Old Repubic. It is doubtless her ways and the customs she is used to would be different from our own."

"It's more than that, Master Lobi." Alema said with a shake of her head. "Verere is not what she seems. If action isn't take it, I can promise that many people will regret it."

"Then do you have any evidence of this?" Tresina asked evenly. "Ayddar, Master Skywalker, and many others have already questioned her for hours on end. They saw nothing that would alarm them."

"That's because Vergere only allowed them to see what they expected to see," Alema said, frustration in her voice. "Look, according to Jacen, Vergere went to Zonama Sekot back long ago to look into its organic fighters for the Republic. There she met the Vong and decided to go with them to stop them from invading the galaxy. There's several things I find fishy about that story. One, Vergere supposedly did this to protect the galaxy and the people in it. Yet she did not seem so surprised to learn that the entire Jedi Order she knew had been killed. Nor did she seem torn up about it. I don't know about you, but if I left the galaxy and came back to find everyone I knew dead or gone, I'd probably go mad. The second thing is that Vergere continues to hide and shield herself from all of you. You may be suspicious about her, but she hasn't done anything to outright disrupt anything. If she's supposed to be a Jedi of old, shouldn't she be working with Master Skywalker and the others to help restore the Order?"

"You bring up good points, Alema. But again, it is just conjecture. We do not know much about how the Jedi of old operated. Perhaps Vergere was among the Jedi operating at the fringes of the galaxy. If that was so, she would not have strong ties to the core. As for her shielding herself from the others, perhaps that is her way of grieving. She does not want to disrupt the others by sharing her grief so she keeps it within herself. Her view of the universe and of the Force is unique and invaluable to the Order. As you said, until she actually does something that can constitute a threat, I do not see what I can do."

Alema clenched her jaw. "Look, Master Lobi. I came to you because you are the most subtle of the Jedi on the council. You can move and not draw attention to yourself. Just humor me. Observe Vergere when you can, her words as well as what the presence she gives off in the Force. If you truly can't find anything, fine. At least I tried. But if you do find something, well, all the better for the Order then."

Tresina nodded reluctantly. "Very well, Jedi Rar. I shall do as you requested. If, by the end of the month, I cannot find anything."

"Then I'm probably going crazy," Alema said with a twisted smile. "Thanks for taking the time, Master."

Alema faded back into the shadows of the alleyway and once again disappeared from Tresina's perceptions. A mix of apprehension and uncertainty filled the Jedi Master, but it was quickly attributed to the late hour and the darkness of the street. Shrugging, Tresina pushed her hands into her pockets and left the backstreet. It appeared that she would be busy for the next couple of weeks.

***Snip**Snip***

_Would have taken the place of the bar-fight and Corran bailing-her-out scenes. My initial plan for the Alema character arc was not for her to get better, but for her to be slowly driven mad and away from her friends by everyone's favorite Fosh. It would have been a battle of the wills and cunning between Alema and Vergere, with Master Tresina Lobi unfortunately meeting an earlier than canon death when she gets caught between the two, and Alema being forced to flee the Order when framed for that death. Since the plot involved scheming Sith far earlier than I wanted them to scheme, and detracted from the main YV War plots, I ultimately scrapped (most of) the idea in favor for the more happier turn her life has taken. That's not to say you won't see __remnants__ of this plot later on...=)_

_Second scene takes place on Bakura just after Doran and Sannah take off to chase Malinza and the others at the out of control rally._

***Snip**Snip***

"I'll keep following these five. You take care of the others." Doran managed.

Sannah nodded, and with a single leap, sprung back towards the square they had come from. Another leap, and she landed in front of a line of peace officers, all of whom were firing indiscriminately into the crowd. Among these officers was the commander of the security forces present in the square. With a single motion, she sent their guns flying out of their hands. They looked at her, completely nonplussed.

"Order your men to stop firing," Sannah snapped, as connected as she was to the currents of life on the planet, she could feel the individual lives being snuffed out behind her and didn't have time to waste.

"You have no authority…"

"Order them to stop firing!" Sannah pressed, this time using the Force in her voice.

The commander nodded. "All units, cease fire! Cease fire!"

After the several seconds of ear-shattering blaster fire, the silence was just as deafening. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh filled the air.

"You had no right to interfere," the commander blustered. "We were handling an armed insurrection against the government."

"No one you killed was armed," Sannah said. Her eyes flickered to the speeder behind the commander and saw crates of blaster rifles loaded in back. They were older models, and in various conditions, but there was no reason the security forces should be lugging around crates of old blasters. Sannah inhaled sharply and her eyes flickered back to the commander in alarm. "Yet."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, little girl." The commander shook his head.

Before Sannah could say another word, several stun bolts hit her. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard the commander order his men to resume firing.

)( )(

Doran staggered when he felt Sannah lose consciousness, tripping and slamming into several metal bins. The resulting collision sent the bins crashing to the floor and alerted the ones he was following to his presence.

"We were followed!" A voice said in alarm.

"We're still a way aways from the Stack."

Doran heard blasters being primed.

"No guns,Vyram."

"He could be one of the Prime Minister's lackies."

"It's worse," a voice said from behind Doran. "He has a lightsaber."

Doran glanced over his shoulder and saw a Rodian emerge from the shadows.

"Salkeli, you made it!"

"Sorry, Malinza. I got held up," The Rodian shrugged apologetically. He then jabbed a finger at Doran. "That person's a Jedi."

"Jedi filth!" A brown-haired teen said angrily. "Are you working for our government?"

"No," Doran held out his hands to his side disarmingly. "I only came here to learn what's happening. After meeting with your planet's leaders, the ones I was with agreed that something on this planet isn't right."

"What isn't right is that _your_ government continues to drain Bakura of our resources long after our debt to them has been paid." The one the others called 'Malinza' said. "After all this time, you truly expect us to believe that you're here for something other than to further your own government's hold over us?"

Doran glanced back in Sannah's direction. "Look, I don't have anything against you, but something just happened to my friend."

"Your friend?"

"She went back to stop the security forces from firing on the crowd."

"That's a waste," The brown-haired teen said. "They'll just kill her too."

"No, she's still alive, I can feel it." Doran said.

"Then there's only one other place they'd take her," Malinza shrugged. "The Salis D'aar Penitentiary. Cundertol sends all of the political prisoners there. Good luck getting her out though."

"You won't help?"

"Why should we?"

"You help the Jedi, the Jedi help you," Doran replied. He had read about the religion of Bakura on the way over and was grateful for it. "I heard you mention the Balance earlier. Sannah went back to stop the security forces from killing the others. Maybe some got away, I heard the gunfire stop. In turn, she gets captured. The Balance is still kept."

"And helping you would create unbalance," Malinza pointed out.

"In your favor," Doran countered. "I'll have to return the favor to you to cancel out my debt to you. I can't do this on my own and having a Jedi owe you can come in handy."

"Or bring ruin down upon us," the brown-haired boy said.

"Shhh…Zel," Malinza snapped. "You want us to help you, you have to do something for us first. _We_ keep our word. You Jedi, not so much."

"What do you want?"

"A public statement denouncing Cundertol and admitting that your government was wrong to continue to use Bakura's resources and give nothing in return."

"What?"

"They're only words, Jedi," a blonde-haired, pony-tailed girl said. "Speak them and we'll help you break your friend out of prison."

Not knowing how Sannah was, or even knowing if he had the time to go back to his mother to try and free her, Doran swallowed and nodded. "Fine. Can we make the broadcast as we travel to the prison though?"

"Fair enough," Malinza agreed. "We need to remove Cundertol and his lackies from power before they affirm any treaty with the P'w'eck, so the sooner the better."

"How long do we have? I mean, the only thing I know is that the negotiations were still in their initial stages."

"But they will go through if Cundertol is left in power," Malinza said. They began walking. "According to our source in the government, we can expect a full treaty in three to four months."

"Source?"

"Look, just because we're working together doesn't mean we'll give up all our secrets. You help us, we help you. That's the end of it. We dislike what your government has done to Bakura and are only happy that our own government is stupid enough to anger the Jedi."

_***Snip**Snip***_

_So...the second scene might look very familiar to everyone who didn't skim through the Bakuran arc section of this story. Sannah was initially going to be the one captured, but then I read the scene over and it looked like one of those stereotypical 'damsel in distress' type arcs. Not that I'm against Doran being the knight in shining armor, but it kind of painted me into a corner and wasn't how I wanted to portray Sannah as a character. So, yup, even in the planning stage of the story Doran takes the fall for his girlfriend. Isn't he a great guy =D._

_***Snip*Snip***_

As always, reviews are appreciated if you have the time to leave one.

**Anon review response:**

JediMasterDraco- 1. yes 7. The Force does help him read thoughts and emotions (kind of cheating during negotiations, aggressive or otherwise) 9. Enjoy the Krayt Dragon this chapter? 23. Hmmm...Abeloth on tour...how much are the tickets to her concert? 27. I was thinking 'how am I going to get everyone to Tatooine' when writing that scene. 28. Give me two male deer, you lost the bet...mmmm venison. 29. I added a couple of Sith Witches and a ship with obscure references to the remaining person on your list, to the gathering at Gorga's base after reading your review...you know, just for fun. 30-38. It was my intention to make this arc an older version of the YJK adventures. 39-43. Glad you enjoyed the scene, you hopeless romantic. 47. Thanks for a very long review!


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty-Five**

**)-(I)-(**

When the token show of support, a nine capital ship strike-group, sent by Cal Omas finally arrived in orbit around Tatooine, they were surprised to learn that they were the last in a long line of already present allied fleets. A small contingent of Hapan ships had arrived hours earlier. While a fairly large scattering of other vessels, military and civilian, mingled about as well.

The news of Anakin's daring plan had reached the Insiders—a group of old-timers who had come together on Borleias to counteract the pitfalls a burgeoning bureaucracy created for the military force—and they in turn tapped their own resources to help out.

Wedge donated two top-of-the-line Star Destroyers, an Interdictor, and a Nebulon-B cruiser from his fleet, with complete compliments of starfighters, and a thank you to Anakin and Tahiri. Officially, the captains of the vessels, as well as the entire crews, had been granted leave as a reward for their stalwart defenses of Kuat. Unofficially, Wedge had things more than under control in his sector. The Yuuzhan Vong under Wedge's command had proven themselves several times over and were playing vital roles in his defense of the shipyards. Now a commander of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong under Antilles, one of the initial Freed Ones, Czalpak, had become one of Wedge's most trusted advisors. Czalpak and the other Freed Ones had infuriated the Yuuzhan Vong commander tasked with taking Kuat by boarding and stealing the enemy Yuuzhan Vong ships right out from under him. These additions had augmented Wedge's fleet and kept the enemy commander from thinking clearly. So much so that it was evident that Wedge felt safe enough to send these ships during a lull in the fighting.

Also in attendance was a small flotilla of supply ships from the Smuggler's Alliance, provided by Talon Karrde and Lando. These were filled to the brim with ordinance, fuel, YVH-1 battle droids, and everything a full fleet would need to sustain an all-out war. They had learned of Anakin's plan through the Insider's network and wanted in on it for more than one reason. Like Tenel Ka had realized, the Smuggler's Alliance saw the economic and political potential of getting on the good side of the Hutts, who were notorious for taxing and regulating the trade within their space. Talon Karrde had personally arrived with this fleet to handle his own set of negotiations.

And there were still more ships standing by. Though not part of the Insiders, even the Bothans had joined in thanks to Admiral Kre'fey's recommendation. Using his own connections, Admiral Kre'fey convinced his government to help. Though he was restricted from personally sending ships, since it would have needed approval from the Senate, the Bothan government itself had no such restrictions. Not only was clearing out Hutt Space tactically advantageous—doing so would better secure the space around Kashyyyk—but annihilating an entire Yuuzhan Vong battle group would most definitely hurt the Yuuzhan Vong and make the Galactic Alliance stronger. The Bothans were all the more eager to help, since their assistance would further their 'ar'krai,' or war-of-annihilation, against the Yuuzhan Vong. As such, they had provided an eyebrow raising battle fleet of five fully-equipped Bothan Assault Cruisers and four frigates, making them the second largest group outside of the Galactic Alliance forces sent by Cal Omas.

Perhaps the most surprising of the reinforcements, however, was the _Alderaan's Fury,_ one of the latest generation of Mon Cal cruisers, with its escort of three _Republic_-class cruisers and compliment of X-wings, B-wings and Twi'lek _Chir'daki_-class fighters. All were from the fleet of General Garm Bel Iblis, the elder statesman, tactician, and leader. He had apparently been contacted by Han and Leia and the two had somehow convinced him to lend a couple ships of his own to Anakin's cause. It was a task that had actually been simpler than it appeared, since Garm Bel Iblis' base of operations was already in the Ryloth system—practically next door to Tatooine—ensuring that the Yuuzhan Vong didn't try advance out of Hutt Space.

Last but not least, the Hapans had brought a sizable force of their own. Though she had originally planned to bring along only herself and Jacen, Tenel Ka hadn't exactly managed to get away in just her _Rock Dragon. _Even if it was common for fathers to give their daughter some type of communication device, or weapon, for emergencies whenever they left the house, Isolder was not like most fathers. Before Tenel Ka had left, he had insisted that she take a small fleet, and sufficient supplies for a lengthy campaign, with her. So instead of a single frigate, she now had a small fleet of two Battle Dragons, four battle cruisers, a couple of support ships, and a full wing of fighters. Just in case. She was the Queen Mother after all.

Each group of ships wouldn't have lasted long on their own against a full Yuuzhan Vong battle group. Together, however, they stood more than a fair chance at victory. Especially with the devious minds and Jedi in their midst.

"How does he do it?" Corran threw up his hands in disbelief as he stared at the rather large assembly of ships outside the viewport of the shuttle he was in.

"He's Anakin," Alema shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I stopped trying to figure it out long ago. It's less painful if you just go with the flow."

_"That's a good idea,"_ Jacen's holographic form agreed. He too appeared to be staring at the fleet from his position aboard the _Rock Dragon_. _"I should probably start doing that more often. Someone told me I should loosen up a bit more."_

"Thanks Tenel Ka," Alema called out cheerfully. "Jacen's more fun without a stick up his…"

"Okay," Corran cut her off, directing his gaze to the figure at her side.

Alema glanced at Jysella and the two shared the same eye-roll. "Oh, right. My language. Can I swear in Huttese at least?"

Corran sighed in defeat. Something he found himself doing more and more often, coincidentally enough, ever since he took Alema on as his apprentice. He didn't even bother answering his apprentice as he focused on their course. He, Alema, Jysella, and several Galactic Alliance diplomats and officers were on a shuttle bound for the palace that was formerly Jabba the Hutt's. Other shuttles had joined them in formation, along with the _Rock Dragon,_ as the respective leaders of each of the small task forces flew down to meet with Anakin and the others.

"This Anakin Solo is truly impressive to have gathered so many disparate allies," the ranking Galactic Alliance officer, a Bothan colonel by the name of Nek Bwua'tu, commented from the co-pilot seat. Technically, he was only present to show the sincerity of the Galactic Alliance's commitment to a treaty with the Hutt Grand Council. If fighting broke out, it would be Corran, the ranking Jedi and member of the High Council, who would command the fleet.

"Impressive is one word I would use to describe him," Corran chuckled. "A couple other words come to mind as well."

"Sexy," Alema provided brightly.

"Handsome," Jysella added, causing Corran to wince and call upon all of his Jedi training and patience. And to think Jysella was still a year away from beginning her teenage years. He was definitely never going to survive it.

"You see, I told you it'd be fun for you to say it, just to see his reaction," Alema continued from behind Corran.

"He is good looking though," Jysella said pressing her index finger to her chin in thought. "And his eyes do that darkening thing every time he starts brooding.

"Alema."

"Yes, Master Horn?" Alema smiled sweetly.

Corran hung his head. "Never mind."

The Bothan colonel glanced back at the Jedi banter with a raised eyebrow, but didn't comment. Corran offered him a faint smile. "As I was saying. Anakin has great potential, if his daring doesn't get him killed first."

The shuttle touched down in the dunes just outside the palace.

As the occupants of the different shuttles disembarked, they were greeted by Anakin, Jaina, and the others.

"Welcome to Tatooine," Tahiri called out cheerfully.

"The Hutt Grand Council has set up the main room for both planning and other diplomatic negotiations. If the diplomats and those who wish to work out any treaties can follow Zekk and Saba, they'll take you to the Hutts responsible," Anakin directed professionally. "All other captains, commanders, Jedi, and poor individuals who got dragged along for the ride, can follow Jaina, Jag, Tahiri, and I so we can update you on the situation and we can make battle plans."

Corran smiled as war veterans thrice as old as Anakin, seasoned captains, diplomats, and senior Jedi all seemed to respond to Anakin's commands and broke off into their respective groups.

Anakin was definitely coming into his own.

The only group who wasn't sending anyone with the diplomats was the Bothans. Their cadre of an admiral and two colonels walked at the back of the rest of the tacticians in silence.

Before Talon Karrde broke off to join the rest of the diplomats, he clapped a terrified Lilmit on the shoulder and appeared to give the former gun-runner authority to act on the Smuggler Alliance's behalf.

Tenel Ka likewise joined the diplomats, bringing with her a small retinue of followers. A single female aide was left to join the 'schemers'—as Corran had mentally labeled Anakin's group—though at first glance the aide didn't seem at all capable of scheming. She stayed at Jacen's side, whether to protect him or to be protected by him, Corran wasn't sure.

Colonel Nek Bwua'tu was the Galactic Alliance's military representative within the 'schemers,' as a whole array of diplomatic corps personnel shuffled off after Zekk and the others. While a female colonel, one Kadra Bres, represented General Garm Bel Iblis' group task force. She was already chatting up Kyp Durron, who had come down on the second shuttle with Valin, Bazel, Seff, and Yaqeel.

To Corran's surprise, the representative of Wedge's group was none other than Wes Janson. Who, to Wes's dismay, had been promoted to the rank of colonel by Wedge. While another member of the Insiders joined the diplomats to create some under-the-table deals with the Hutts, Wes brightly went up to Corran.

"Some party," Wes said exuberantly as he shook Corran's hand in greeting. "Those Solos really know how to throw a bash. I haven't seen a mishmash of this many different units and commanders since…well…come to think of it, ever."

"Good to see you too." Corran grinned. It was hard not to be unhappy around Wes. He just had that bright, joyous attitude no matter what the situation. "If you're with Antilles' group, does that mean the Yellow Aces are also onboard?"

The Yellow Aces, an all-volunteer squadron Wes had led during the Battle of Borleias, had gained quite some fame as an elite squadron since then. Wes nodded mournfully to answer Corran's question. "The bad thing about volunteers: all they have to do is hear that someone is in great need of their help, and they're stumbling head over heels to be the first ones to get there. As their commander, I can't do anything but stumble along after them. At least military pilots wait until their ordered before happily going off to their deaths."

"Hey, Anakin's going to pull us through this," Alema interjected. "Then we can all go happily to the bar and get even happier."

Wes flashed Alema a bright grin and took one of her hands. "I like the way you think. I'm Wes Janson, pilot extraordinaire. Where have you been all my life?"

"Taking care of my grandfather." Alema paused, as if struck by an epiphany. "Say, come to think of it, he's about your age. Maybe you'll know him."

Wes staggered backwards, imitating a mortal wound. While Jysella giggled and cheered Alema on. "Again! You have him on the ropes!"

"Corran, what have you been teaching these kids?" Wes said in mock terror.

"Still haven't got around to the 'respect your elders' lessons. It might be the grey hair, it makes you look older than you act." Corran patted Wes on the back sympathetically. Wes looked betrayed, and Jysella only laughed all the more at the veteran pilot's antics.

At the front of the line, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were sharing stories of their own adventures over the past week; from Jacen's excursion with the Queen Mother, to Anakin and Jaina's adventures on Barab I and Tatooine. All the while, the Queen Mother's aide walked almost timidly behind them.

"Oh, by the way, this is Jana," Jacen introduced the aide. "She's actually helped me and Tenel Ka out a lot over the week. She somehow managed to cram as much fun as possible in that brief period of time."

"I did it for the Queen Mother's sake, not yours," Jana said dryly, though her eyes sparkled. "For one not used to the burdens of the crown, it looked as though she needed a break. Though I still do not know why she had me come with you and not one of the military officers."

"We have enough of those already," Jaina said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "Military officers, Jedi, Lilmit."

"Thanks a lot," Lilmit muttered, still shrinking away from the variety of famous figures he was walking amongst.

"Tenel Ka probably thought we could use a different point of view," Jacen agreed. "And from your organizational skills, you might be able to help us best use the few ships we have."

"Few ships?" Kyp called out from behind them, temporarily halting his conversation with Colonel Bres. "We have close to three dozen capital ships, five wings of fighters, and enough supplies to keep them all going for at least three months!"

"Which is a good thing," Anakin muttered. "Considering Gorga only knew about the reinforcements Cal Omas was sending."

The turncoat Hutt had departed from Nal Hutta three days ago and had yet to return or send word of any kind. Anakin knew that Gorga would betray the number of ships in the Galactic Alliance fleet, had been counting on it in fact. The Yuuzhan Vong commander was going to be in for one unpleasant surprise when he found over twice the number of ships he expected waiting for him.

The 'schemers' were brought to a room that had once housed Jabba's torture operations for droids gone bad. It had been completely cleared and refurbished with chairs, a long table, and several holographic projectors. The walls had also been cleared of grime so that they gleaned a sandy-white glow in the light from the fixtures that had been installed in the ceiling.

Already in the room was Hutt Grand Council representative Vedo Anjiliac Atirue, reclining on a hover platform with a translator droid next to him.

"Vedo," Anakin bowed his head politely. "Thank you for hosting us."

The Hutt murmured approvingly and motioned to the others. The translator droid quickly provided a response. "The great Vedo the Hutt welcomes you all and looks forward to the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong at Nal Hutta. He says that he will provide whatever assistance you need and will help coordinate your forces with that of the Hutt Underground. Until then, the illustrious Vedo will simply sit back and listen to your plans."

"Great, thank you," Anakin smiled at the Hutt. He then motioned towards the chairs and everyone took a seat. "First of all, thank you all for coming out here. It's a lot more help than I expected, but we'll definitely need all of you for this to succeed. Gorga the Hutt has gone to Nal Hutta under the pretense of betraying the Jedi, namely me and Jaina, to the commander of Yuuzhan Vong forces in Hutt Space, a Shith'rii Choka, relative to the new Warmaster. We expect him to come out here personally for the honor of capturing Jaina and I."

"So you intend to fight a battle over Tatooine?" Corran asked.

"Better here than in Hutt Space," Anakin nodded. "Also, if we draw the Yuuzhan Vong fleet out of Hutt Space, this allows for the Underground as well as Taan's people on Ylesia more freedom to act."

"You have already thought this battle out, haven't you?" Colonel Kadra Bres of the Bel Iblis taskforce commented with a whistle. "The general told me you Solos were impressive."

"Jaina, Jag, Zekk, and Tahiri have helped me refine the plan somewhat. My basic goal is to take out as much of Shith'rii's fleet here as possible and then chase the survivors all the way back to Nal Hutta. Anyone he leaves behind to hold the fort will have trouble from the Hutt Underground and Freed Yuuzhan Vong. Before the month is out, I want to give the Hutts their planet back."

"Ambitious." The admiral for the Bothan forces clapped his hands in approval. "I must admit I was dubious when Kre'fey informed me of the prowess of the Jedi, but I am convinced now. My forces are most definitely at your disposal, Jedi Knight Solo."

"Thank you," Anakin said respectfully. "I promise to do my best to keep your people alive, admiral."

"Well then," Wes rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Let's get started. Remember people, Anakin, his brother and sister, and their friends, are technically still on leave. Let's finish this so that they can enjoy the rest of it _without_ the worry of death."

**)-(II)-(**

Alema stared out across the desert, sitting on an outcropping outside of Jabba's Palace. There was something calming about watching the twin suns of Tatooine slowly sink below the horizon. Without any city lights or sky full of congested traffic, the array of stars that appeared in the retreating glow of the suns was truly breath taking. The arid, warm climate of the planet, and the rocky cliffs all around her, reminded her of her faint, yet happy memories of her and Numa's time on Ryloth.

Before everything went all wrong.

"Wish you were here, Numa," Alema said whimsically to the orange and purple sky. "It's never seemed right, you know; going on without you. It used to be just us, sisters, partners, apprentices. We were dancers, pleasure girls, Jedi, anything we had to be to survive. We went to the darkest pits this galaxy had to offer, but we always had each other. Always watched each other's backs."

Alema sniffled and her lekku twitched sympathetically to her distress. "I'm so lost, Numa. Master Horn says that I need to find my own way. But I don't know where to begin. Have no idea what to do with myself now. Where do I go from here? What do I do? I don't even hate the Vong anymore, so I can't go off killing them all. I can't even be angry at you dying."

Silence answered her, but she was okay with that.

At one time, that silence might have been painful, a dismal emptiness once filled by Numa's teasing responses. But now, now things were different. It hurt, but it didn't. Alema was both happy, but also said. The myriad of emotions still confused her. One thing was clear though; the anger, the hate, and the despair she had once felt at Numa's death, no longer existed. Any pain she still felt was just a dull echo, replaced by the happier thoughts of their time together.

She exhaled, her green eyes fluttering close as she just randomly reached out through the Force in an attempt to calm herself.

The warm desert breeze that washed over her was comforting in its own way, soothing away her distress as she smiled whimsically.

"I have the greatest friends, though. Anakin and Tahiri," Alema continued softly, opening her eyes to stare up at the darkening sky. "And Jysella's cool too. You definitely would have liked them all. They don't judge like most of the others do. But I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing you though. It's just…nice, not being completely alone anymore, you know."

Alema reclined fully out across the rocky ground, resting her head in the palms of her hands. "Hey. When the war is over, what do you think we would have done? Would we have stayed good little Jedi, helping to put this galaxy back together?" Alema chuckled at that very idea, she could practically see the incredulous look on her sister's face. "No, you're right. Probably not. Maybe we'd go back to Ryloth and help our people. Though that might get boring after a while, no? Settling down probably isn't in the cards for us. Let's go our own way instead, seeking fortune and adventure. Yeah, I'd like to think we'd do that. Just you and me again, exploring the galaxy, having fun, and freeing other little girls like us. The Rar sisters making the galaxy our playground. That would have been a blast."

Alema's throat closed up as tears ran down her cheeks. "Force I miss you Numa. So, so much. We could have had a whole life full of fun and adventure together, now I have to live it up for the both of us. It's just so hard. A part of me doesn't want to ever move on. But then, the rest of me starts remembering all the good times we had together. All those little things. And then I know that you'd want me to get on with my life."

"Alema?" a voice, soft and timid spoke out.

Alema frantically tried to wipe away her tears. "Oh, hey Sella. I was just having a conversation with my sister."

"I know," Jysella said softly. "She told me to come out here."

Alema froze. "Numa…"

"Well, the Force did," Jysella took a seat next to the Twi'lek. "But since Numa's a part of it, it was most likely her."

Alema emitted a weak chuckle. "Yeah. Definitely. Probably telling me to stop being so weepy and depressing."

"Or she could have been giving you permission to move on," Jysella offered slowly, staring off into the desert. "You said it. You have the rest of your life ahead of you. You've spent the last year grieving. She'll always be with you, in the Force, so you'll still be doing all those fun adventures together."

"I like the way you look at the universe," Alema smiled, closing her eyes. "Don't ever lose that bright outlook, Sella. No matter what happens. It's a heck of a lot happier than what I grew up believing in."

"So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Live your life," Jysella asked softly, turning her gaze to the Twi'lek next to her. "Instead of living in the shadows of your past."

"When'd you become so wise?" Alema said with an affectionate nudge.

Jysella made a face. "Hello, I have Corran Horn as my dad. I get to hear Jedi wisdom on a daily basis. Fortunately my mom's more fun."

"Yeah." Alema pulled out a tiny holo of her sister from her vest and activated it. She set it down on a pile of nearby rocks and took a moment to just stare at her sister's image. It had been recorded just before New Plympto, showing the Numa Alema had always remembered—happy and full of life. Tears fell silently as the last of the twin suns vanished below the horizon.

"Goodbye, Numa," Alema whispered softly. "Hopefully I won't see you again for a very long time. I have both our lives to live after all."

Alema rose, took one last look at the holo, then turned to Jysella and held out a hand. "Come on. I'm sure the Hutts haven't had any good dancers since this war began. Let's give 'em a show for morale's sake."

"Not sure what that'd do for my dad's morale," Jysella commented with a smile, taking the offered hand. "But I'm all for keeping everyone else happy."

"Great," Alema grinned. "Jabba probably has some of the old dancing outfits stored away. We can make use of those."

"My mom is so going to kill my dad after he kills you," Jysella grinned broadly.

"What's life without a few thrills?"

Together, the two walked hand in hand back to the palace, never once looking back.

**)-(III)-(**

For Sannah, as far as jailbreaks went, she didn't think she was off to a good start. Then again, this _was_ her first time trying to jailbreak someone.

"This isn't good, right?" Sannah called out to Malinza as the klaxon alarms blared loudly throughout the penitentiary. "I thought Salkeli was supposed to cut the alarm system."

"Supposed to!" Malinza yelled back. The two were sprinting through one of the many corridors within the prison. "It looks like something went wrong. Where's your partner?"

Sannah took a moment to concentrate. "We're getting closer. Doran should be in the next cell-block."

Off in the distance, the two heard a volley of blaster fire.

"They knew we were coming," Malinza cursed. "It's the only way they could have detected us so early."

With the help of Sannah's lightsaber, they sliced open a thick door separating the two cell-blocks. In the next room over, however, a dozen security droids immediately raised their blasters and opened fire. Sannah quickly stretched her arm out to pull Malinza out of the doorway, shortly before the air was filled with a blaze of red.

"Great, now what?" Malinza muttered. Sticking to their code of non-violence, none of the members of the Freedom had brought blasters with them.

Sannah scanned the area and saw a ventilation shaft in the ceiling above the door. "We go up there."

"There?" Malinza glanced upwards. "And just how do you expect us to get up…there."

Sannah had leaped using the Force to assist her and was now clinging to the grate. With a skilled slash of her lightsaber, she removed the covering. Once inside the shaft, she pulled out a cable from her utility belt and dangled it down for Malinza.

"Let's go," Sannah said. This close to Doran, she was more than eager to see that he was safe and firmly berated for making her worry.

The two crawled through the shaft into the other room.

"There's still a matter of all those droids," Malinza whispered loudly.

Sannah closed her eyes and searched each of the droids for the cables that connected their power-cells to their CPUs. When Anakin had been in the academy, she and the other students had learned a lot about how droids worked, and that information was definitely coming in handy. Sannah deftly disconnected the droids from their power sources, and one by one, they all went limp.

Malinza, peering through the grate, sent Sannah a dirty look. "Show off."

Just as they were about to kick out the grate, however, real live security forces entered the cell-block. They held Zel, Jjorg, and Vyram at blaster point. Salkeli was nowhere to be seen. Leading the large force of security guards was the commander of Cundertol's personal forces.

"Malinza!" The commander called out tonelessly. "I know you are here. Come out or I execute your friends one by one."

"You wouldn't dare!" Malinza yelled back.

The commander pulled his blaster and fired a shot before anyone could do anything. Zel pitched forward lifelessly to the ground. "Wouldn't I? Come on out. The Jedi too!"

Malinza looked sharply to Sannah and pressed a finger to her lips, then responded. "She took off the moment she felt your guards enter the other cell block and left me alone!"

"Is that so?" The commander fired another shot, this one hitting Jjorg in her right leg. The blond woman fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Malinza grit her teeth and looked to Sannah again. "I'm counting on you, Jedi Sannah. Don't let me down." She then shouted back out the grate. "I'm not! I'm coming out! Don't hurt them anymore."

Malinza kicked out the grate and slid out. She landed awkwardly on the floor, and the security forces quickly moved in to apprehend her.

"Thank you for cooperating," the command said with false sympathy. "Sadly, I have orders to kill the others. Only you are needed."

"What! But I came out!"

"I promised not to execute your friends one by one," the commander raised a hand, and his guards all trained their blasters on the other members of the Freedom. "So I will execute them all at once instead."

"Who gave you that order?" Malinza said through clenched teeth, green and grey eyes burning with indignant rage. "What gives you the right to _murder _loyal children of Bakura?"

"Since it is doubtful that you will ever see the light of day again," the commander said with a sadistic leer. "I take my orders from Deputy Prime Minister Harris."

"Harris?" Malinza gasped. "But he was helping us!"

"How foolishly naïve you children of Bakura are. This has always been bigger than you thought." The commander turned his back on the members of the Freedom. "Men, take aim!"

Sannah squeezed her eyes shut, her heart pounding with fear and a feeling of helplessness. She had to do something, but in her terror, she couldn't think of what to do next. She couldn't believe she was going to watch the members of Freedom get murdered in cold blood. _Think, Sannah. Think!_ She wracked her mind as the seconds went by at a painfully slow crawl.

Just as the commander's mouth began to form the word 'fire,' one of the cell-doors blew out with a powerful gust of wind. The solid metal door mowed down several of the guards and momentarily stunned everyone. Two blaster pistols were summoned from a pair of incapacitated guards and disappeared back into the cell. Another second later, blue stun bolts began to strafe the bewildered guards.

"Doran," Sannah breathed, grinning wildly.

The blond-haired, dwarf-Wookie-sized, sixteen year-old emerged from his cell and continued to fire stun bolts at the rest of the guards. Being in the middle of the cell-block floor, there really was nowhere else for them to take cover. In another couple of seconds, all the guards save the commander were unconscious on the ground.

"And _that's_ how a stun bolt feels," the disgruntled young Jedi glowered. He then turned his attention back to the commander, noting Jjorg's writhing form and Zel's dead one. "You really do have a bad habit of killing unarmed prisoners, don't you?"

"Surrender," the commander said calmly, seemingly not at all fazed by the loss of his squad. "You cannot hope to beat me."

Doran fired stun bolts from both his blasters. The energy washed over the commander, but the man didn't fall to the ground. Doran was gob-smacked. "What?"

The commander began to walk forward, and Doran fired again and again. The bolts didn't seem to do anything.

"What _are_ you?" Doran blurted.

The seemingly unstoppable soldier gripped Doran by the collar of his shirt and roughly hurled the tall teen into a nearby cell door. Doran's body literally left an impression in the reinforced metal, and the teen coughed out blood as bones shattered on impact. The commander stalked forward, but a hail of blaster fire peppered his back. The remaining members of Freedom had picked up the blasters of the fallen soldiers and had opened fire. But the blasters, even in their lethal mode, didn't seem to do anything either.

The commander ignored them, drew his own blaster, and began to level the barrel on Doran's crumpled form.

Sannah immediately dropped down from out of the vents, her lightsaber flaring as she severed the man's outstretched arm. With a vicious Force shove, she hoped to send the commander flying. All she did, however, was stagger him back another step. She reached out through the Force to determine who or what he was, and frowned.

"You're a droid?" She blurted incredulously.

The commander began to pick up another blaster from the ground, but this time a shot from Malinza fried the fallen gun before he could reach it. Sannah followed through with a swipe that severed both of the commander's legs. He still began to push himself up on his one remaining arm.

"You'll all regret this," The commander said evenly, finally beginning to twitch as the blaster bolts broke through whatever armored plating he had. "There are things in play that you cannot possibly hope to comprehend."

"Get into Doran's cell!" Sannah yelled out in warning to the members of the Freedom. At the same time, she bodily hauled Doran against her and pulled the both of them into his cell. Sannah quickly went back out and tried to save as many of the unconscious security guards as she could, but there were still too many. Sensing the buildup of energy reach its zenith, she dived back into the jail cell.

Only a moment later, the commander erupted in a brilliant fireball that scorched the walls and charred the doors.

Eyes wide, breathing heavily, the two Jedi and the members of the Freedom exchanged looks of disbelief. Not even the annoying blare of the klaxon sirens in the background, or the heavy stomping of boots as more security forces poured in, shook them from what they had just experienced.

**)-(IV)-(**

Tyria Sarkin Tainer did her best to hide her anxiety as she traveled with Prime Minister Cundertol, General Panib, and Deputy Prime Minister Harris to the Salis D'aar Penitentiary. The reports that they had received had been confusing and contradictory. A malfunctioning security droid had apparently gone on a rampage and killed several prisoners as well as guards. On top of that, both Doran and Sannah had been found in the maximum security wing at the epicenter of a blast that could have only been caused by a military-grade explosive. They were found along with several domestic terrorists. All had been in too much shock to give any believable story and were sedated for security purposes.

The transport shook as it docked on the roof of the prison.

Filing out, an honor guard met them.

"Prime Minister," a warden greeted with a curt nod. "Jedi Knight Sarkin Tainer."

"Report," Deputy Prime Minister Harris said shortly.

Tyria glanced at him. In that brief moment, she had detected an unusual amount of fear and anxiety coming from the man. It was the same impression she and Doran had seen many times across their adventures, one of a politician trying to hide something. She filed it away for later, wondering what would have caused such an unusual spike of fear.

In the meantime, she kept her face impassive as the warden pretty much reiterated everything in the report. The alarms had been tripped, the terrorists had deactivated all the security cameras within the prison before they were captured, and they had no information as to what went on in the high security wing or why the Jedi apprentices were there in the first place.

"Take us to them," Tyria ordered, showing none of the worry and concern that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"As the Jedi says," Cundertol said amicably.

They were led through the prison into the medical wing. Tyria was surprised at how full it was. Badly burned victims in uniforms of the Bakuran Security Force filled the beds, as well as some members who were simply unconscious. At the very end of the medical wing, guarded by a dozen heavily armed soldiers, were the members of the domestic terrorist group and two Jedi apprentices.

"You may stand down," Cundertol acknowledged with another nod.

"Sir?" The warden said.

"Jedi Sarkin Tainer can handle any problems. I doubt they'll try to do anything after everything that's happened." General Panib reinforced.

"Sir." The warden saluted and motioned to the soldiers and they departed the medical ward.

Tyria bypassed the curtain that separated the guarded section of the med-wing from the rest of the room.

"See to it that the Jedi apprentices are awakened," General Panib ordered.

Tyria moved to the front of their beds and waited with baited breath as the medical technicians injected both Sannah and Doran with the counter to the sedative they had been given.

Doran was first to wake, followed by Sannah. The two blinked wildly as they looked about the room, their eyes finally settling on Tyria.

"Oh," Sannah's expression went from confused to sheepish in a heartbeat.

"Errr…hi?" Doran tried.

"I believe this is the part where I ask for an explanation and the story of exactly how the two of you ended up here," Tyria said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Sannah began, but the next few words died on her tongue when she saw that the Deputy Prime Minister was among the gathered officials.

"It's a long story," Doran quickly covered for her. He glanced at his mom and used the Force to send her a unique signal. It was a simple code they had developed during their adventures. The galaxy was full of treachery and hidden agendas. So, when Doran was younger, Tyria had come up with a way to indicate if someone was 'bad' by highlighting them with the Force. Unless the individual they were highlighting was Force sensitive, they didn't feel a thing.

Tyria felt Doran shimmer the Deputy Prime Minister with passive Force energy and inclined her head a fraction to indicate she understood. "You can get to the full details later," Tyria said, not missing a beat. "For now, I think we're most concerned about the company you were found in. I am told the people you were found with were leaders of an armed insurrection against the Bakuran government."

"They were set up," Doran said with a shake of his head. "The…well I guess he'd be the now former commander of the Bakuran security forces slaughtered unarmed civilians and planted guns on them. When I tried to stop him, I was stunned and brought here. They continued to hit me with stun bolts until Sannah and the others showed up. I guess they forgot about how fast Jedi can recover."

"Speaking of the commander," General Panib said. "We have been unable to locate him. The reports we received said that he went to apprehend Malinza and the others, but he was never seen again."

"That's because he blew up," Doran answered with a blink.

"Doran," Tyria said in her I'm-your-mother-so-you-better-explain voice.

"He was a droid of some kind," Sannah answered in Doran's place. "When we damaged him enough, he activated some type of self-destruct and exploded."

"I find that hard to believe," Deputy Prime Minister Harris scowled. "You're saying that one of our most trusted leaders was a robot in disguise and he blew himself up? How convenient."

Sannah reached into her jumpsuit and tossed something at the Deputy Prime Minister. The man caught it, and immediately dropped it when he saw what it was. "That evidence enough? You'll forgive me, Prime Minister, Master Sarkin Tainer, but I've crawled through two kilometers of pipes, ran through more hallways than I care to count, been shot at, faced a murderous robot who executed an acquaintance right in front of me, survived an explosion, and drugged, all in the past day. I'm _really_ not in the mood for your skepticism. "

"Go Fish-Girl," Doran muttered under his breath.

Prime Minister Cundertol picked up the dropped piece of evidence. It was the arm Sannah had severed. "My word! How is this possible?"

"Did this droid imposter say anything to you? Perhaps the real commander is still alive," General Panib said, feeling the artificial arm as it was passed over to him.

"Only how someone high in the government ordered everyone in the Freedom, but Malinza to be killed," Sannah answered. "He killed Zel to make that point perfectly clear."

"No names?" Deputy Prime Minister Harris said sharply.

"None," Doran said, silently communicating to the others to go along with the story. "But whoever it was wanted to destabilize the government, and from the sounds of it, use Malinza to rally support for some cause."

"I'll start an investigation at once, Prime Minister," Harris said briskly. "We can't have traitors within our own government undermine everything we've been striving to build."

"Yes, yes," Cundertol said eagerly. "Start at once. We have only just begun negotiations with the P'w'eck. It will be disastrous if anything should happen before the treaty is signed."

"About that, Prime Minister," Tyria said. "I've invited elements of several Galactic Alliance fleets to be present during the signing. It will be a momentous occasion after all."

"Please," Cundertol looked embarrassed. "That's hardly necessary. I mean, aren't the fleets busy fighting the Yuuzhan Vong? A small, quiet ceremony would be much better for everyone, especially given the schemes that we only just seem to be learning about."

"Oh, but I insist," Tyria pressed with a smile, weaving the Force into her words. "The Galactic Alliance is starting anew, just as the relations with the Bakuran and P'w'eck appear to be. What better way to celebrate new beginnings than by doing so together?"

"An excellent idea," General Panib said. "Your government's show of support will be most welcome as we head into a new era."

Cundertol's smiled looked a bit forced, but the Prime Minister nodded. "Oh very well. But I will of course have to run this by Lwothin and Keeramak. They are a religious people after all."

"Of course. I have been told a New Republic fleet is nearby in any case, so any invitation would not be an undue burden on them," Tyria said congenially. She wondered if Cundertol was just naïve, incompetent, or dangerous, or a combination of the three. "Now, with regards to…Malinza, was it? And her people."

"They are still terrorists," Deputy Prime Minister Harris said.

"But if they were framed them for one act, there could be others that we are not aware of," Tyria pointed out diplomatically. "At the very least can you not just put them under house arrest for now? Whoever wishes them dead will most likely come after them again, and we need to be ready for those assassins when they do."

"That sounds fine to me," Cundertol said, recovering some of his perpetual cheer. "General Panib, can you find a safe-house for these political activists? It will not do for Malinza to be killed on our watch. Not after what her parents contributed to Bakura."

"I'll get right on it, sir," General Panib saluted. He then went off and began consulting in low tones with Malinza.

"Well, I best get started on my investigation," Deputy Prime Minister Harris said. "Prime Minister, Jedi. I bid you good day."

**)-(V)-(**

The moment they were within the privacy of the _Kell Dragon_ Tyria immediately gathered the two teenagers into a heartfelt hug.

"What did I say about not attracting attention to yourselves?" She said in exasperation, her eyes closed as she tightly held the two of them to her.

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry Tyria."

Tyria exhaled and sat back in the pilot's seat, glancing at the two. "Okay, Doran. Explain why you shimmered Deputy Prime Minister Harris?"

"And why you didn't tell Cundertol about him," Sannah added. "The droid commander, imposter, whatever he was, said he took orders from Harris. Doesn't that mean Cundertol should know his deputy is plotting behind his back?"

"That's answers my question," Tyria said dryly. "But I think I can answer yours, Sannah."

"Another one of the many Wraith Squadron rules," Doran nodded, before his mom could continue. "If the crafty bad guy is backed into a corner, people tend to die. Give crafty bad guy enough rope to hang himself and he'll do most of the work for you."

"Should I just let the two of you talk amongst yourselves?" Tyria arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry mom," Doran said automatically.

"Never mind." Tyria sighed. "I think the situation has definitely become serious enough to call in help."

"What do you mean?" Sannah asked.

"Cundertol's reaction to having a Galactic Alliance observer force on hand wasn't exactly the most positive," Tyria said. "And if Deputy Prime Minister Harris is not only backing the possible treaty, but involved in some shadowy scheme revolving around Malinza, there's more to this than we are seeing."

"That's what Commander Droid, said," Sannah agreed. "He said that we didn't know anything about what was really happening on this planet."

The comm system for the ship chirped.

_"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."_

"No, it's okay, Prime Minister," Tyria said graciously. "How can we help you?"

_"Well, I ran by your proposal with Lwothin, and he took it to the Keeramak. I'm afraid their superstitions have gotten the better of them. They'll be more than happy to negotiate terms with the Galactic Alliance once their treaty with Bakura is settled, but they don't wish to invite any bad blood to these new beginnings."_

"Is that so?" Tyria said neutrally.

_"I'm terribly sorry about that. You know how religious the Ssi-ruuk and P'w'eck are. They're even having me go over to their space to work out the initial aspects of our treaty with the Keeramak himself because our planet isn't consecrated according to their customs."_

"I'm sorry about that too. When do you leave?"

_"To best accommodate the Galactic Alliance, the Keeramak wishes to expedite the treaty signing as soon as possible. I am leaving first thing tomorrow and should be back by the end of the week. After that, it's all a matter of having their priests consecrate our planet for the final signing on Bakuran soil." _

"And what about the rest of Bakura?" Sannah said, unable to stop herself. "Don't they have a say in the treaty too?"

_"Naturally," _Prime Minister Cundertol's voice was congenial. _"After I return from the negotiations, I shall put the treaty up to a planet-wide vote. Since an alliance with the P'w'eck would only benefit Bakura, I don't see a reason why it shouldn't pass."_

"We'll eagerly await your return, Prime Minister. I hope this treaty really works out for everyone," Tyria said.

_"As do I. Cundertol, out."_

Another chirping indicated a second communication's link being set up.

"This is the _Kell Dragon, _we're receiving you, _Dancing Droid. _Where the blazes have you been?"

Instead of a response from the ship, a HoloNet news feed was piped in over the _Kell Dragon_'s speakers.

_"In other news, a powerful virus has apparently infected all models of droids from the factories of Onadax Droid Technologies. It is unknown who unleashed the virus or if it was just a prank, but we are told that the base-code for all the droids was altered so that the only thing the droids were capable of was dancing. Attempts to repair the code or insert new code have failed, leading officials to believe that this was the work of a disgruntled insider with knowledge of ODT's operational standards and programs. At the moment this incident is being treated as a serious crime, however, due to the destruction of ODT's primary droid production factory. This occurred when several of the security droids accidently detonated the building's primary forge when they danced into it while loaded down with munitions. The company's CEO, Stanton Rendar, was not available for comment; though a droid in his likeness was discovered performing the complete works of holodrama actor Tetran Cowall while dancing the Coruscanti Waltz…"_

"Okay?" Tyria said, confused. "Aside from showing off and proving that you're once again the best hacker and droid builder in the galaxy, what was that about?"

_"The droid in Stanton Rendar's likeness __was__ Stanton Rendar,_" came the response from the pilot of the _Dancing Droid._

"Wait a minute," Sannah said quickly. "ODT is Onadax Droid Technologies."

_"Yes."_

"Tyria! Malinza said that the commander Cundertol hired to be his head of his security forces was the former head of security at ODT," Sannah said quickly. She looked back to the hologram of the _Dancing Droid's _pilot. "Did Stanton Rendar look, and for all intents and purposes, act like a real human?"

_"I was getting to that. And I'm not surprised if you found another droid similar to Stanton Rendar's. His company was preparing to roll out a whole line of Human Replica Droids."_

"Was?" Tyria raised an eyebrow.

_"He shot at me so I had his droids walk into the furnace." _The captain of the one-man ship pouted. _"All I asked was if I could look at his base-code. Maybe I should have waited for the second date to ask that, but still. I was amazed at how non-droid like he was. He seemed surprise that I could tell he was a droid, and began waxing about the benefits of never getting sick, old, or tired. I must admit, I was pretty tempted, but then again, droids can be reprogramed easily, people not so much."_

"Yeah, for all his benefits, you still reprogrammed him and made him dance," Doran chuckled.

The hooded hologram looked to the side, as if ashamed. _"Yeah, I don't like killing, but I'll do it if I have to."_

"Wait, killing?" Tyria blinked. "But it was just a droid."

_"Like I said, Stanton Rendar's likeness was Stanton Rendar. The guy deliberately enteched himself into a droid-replica of himself using a modified entechment device of some kind. The only way I got him to dance and re-enact those holodramas was by wiping out the electronic imprint of who he was. In a sense, I killed him."_

At that, the cockpit of the _Kell Dragon_ fell quiet.

"entechment. That's Ssi-ruuvi tech," Tyria finally managed.

_"I know. I don't know what's happening on Bakura, but if one of the HRD's made it out to there and Ssi-ruuvi tech made it to Onadax, something fishy's going on. I'm still in orbit around Onadax at the moment to see if I can gather any more information. But you won't have to worry about any more Human Replica Droids popping up. Unless Stanton sent out a few more, I completely trashed their production facility."_

"Thanks for the heads-up," Tyria breathed. The holopad dimmed, and Tyria looked to the others. "We definitely need to find out what we're missing. Let's talk with Malinza and the others to see if they can shed any more light on this."

"And what about Deputy Prime Minister Harris? With Cundertol off to Ssi-ruuvi space, Harris will be the one in charge," Doran voiced.

"I feel that things are a lot more connected than we can see," Tyria said softly. "For now, the two of you will stick with me. If entechment tech has made it out of Ssi-ruuk space, there's no telling what secrets Harris, and whoever else he's working, with are hiding."

**)-(VI)-(**

It was the next day, after Prime Minister Cundertol had left with Lwothin and the P'w'eck delegation for Ssi-ruuk space, when Doran and Sannah followed Tyria into the safe-house General Panib had set up for the members of the Freedom. The safe-house was located in the countryside, away from the city, and had two military speeders out in front guarding it.

"You're back," Malinza sounded surprised as she saw Sannah.  
>"Jedi keep their word," Sannah said. The surviving members of Freedom were seated at dining room table. "Salkeli, you survived?"<p>

The Rodian made a face. "I was stunned by one of the security droids after Zel stupidly set off the alarms. He was always better at bragging about his slicing skills than he actually was."

"Hey, show some respect, he was our friend," Jjorg hissed.

"Who nearly got us all killed," Salkeli retorted. "We're all lucky to be alive."

"Anyway," Malinza said a bit more loudly than the others to cut off their bickering. "What brings you to our prettied up prison?"

Sannah looked to Tyria, but the older woman made a gesture that suggested Sannah should answer the question. "What do you know of Onadax Droid Technologies?"

"ODT? Why?" Malinza blinked in confusion.

"We discovered the origin of droid designed to look like the commander of the security forces," Sannah said. "He was made in an ODT factory."

"Really?" Salkeli sounded skeptical. "Onadax is one of Bakura's major trading partners. The Salis D'aar Penitentiary uses ODT droids for both security and maintenance purposes. Are you saying that ODT is making human-like droids now?"

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true," Sannah nodded. "We even have evidence that they were starting to manufacture what they called Human Replic Droids."

"That's all good and everything, but what does that have to do with Bakura?" Vyram asked.

"You mentioned earlier that it was Cundertol who hired this commander, right?" Sannah said.

"It was his office," Malinza answered. "The man who previously had the position died shortly after running against Cundertol in the last election. Any candidate to that position needs to be approved by the Office of the Prime Minister."

"So you don't know who exactly hired this commander?" Tyria spoke up, keeping note of the expressions and emotions coming from each member of the Freedom.

Malinza glanced back at her friends. Then held Tyria's gaze, as if challenging her. "No. The only thing we knew about him was what Deputy Prime Minister Harris told us, that he was the former head of security at ODT."

Tyria began blinking when she realized that Malinza's thoughts were blaringly loud as she continued to maintain eye-contact. It was as if she _wanted_ Tyria to read her mind.

_We didn't tell Salkeli about Harris. We didn't tell Salkeli about Harris. Salkeli doesn't know about Harris._

Tyria raised an eyebrow, but showed no reaction otherwise. "So Deputy Prime Minister Harris has been helping you all this time?"

"He has," Malinza pretended to admit.

"Malinza," Salkeli protested.

Malinza glanced back to the Rodian. "Salkeli, we have to be honest with the Jedi. Thing have gone far out of our control and we need their help to get them back on track. Besides, telling her won't exactly harm anyone. She's a student of Uncle Luke's."

Salkeli huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Is it possible that the commander was brought in by Harris and approved by him? Harris is a part of Cundertol's office," Tyria asked.

"Now that you mention it," Jjorg spoke up, "That does make sense. Cundertol's always been a little out of touch when it comes to his own people and office. He has his own visions, his way of doing things, which keeps him apart from everyone. He leans heavily on General Panib and Harris to get anything done. Heck, I wouldn't be surprise if they could run the government without him."

"So if anything, Cundertol could be controlled by Panib and Harris?" Doran said.

"He'd be dumb enough to listen to their advice," Jjorg agreed. "Panib's not a bad guy, though. He's just more of a military man than a politician. And Harris has always had the interests of Bakura at heart. He's actually helped to reign in some of Cundertol's more outlandish ideas."

"Making Harris his Deputy Prime Minister was probably the only bright thing he did," Salkeli said with a careless shrug.

"Cundertol chose Harris?" Tyria said.

"Yeah, this past election. The moment he was re-elected as Prime Minister, he insisted that no one else was better for the job."

"Mom?" Doran looked to his mother, sensing her mind work.

"Later."

They heard a speeder pull up outside the house and everyone's attention went to the door. A man in a military uniform entered the house and headed straight for Malinza.

"Malinza Thanas," the man said.

"Yes?"

"Deputy Prime Minister Harris has investigated and arrested several members of the government who were plotting against Cundertol. He believes the threat against you and the others has passed and you are free to go."

"That was quick."

"Deputy Prime Minister Harris takes threats against the safety of Bakura seriously. He has not slept since learning of the potential traitors," the soldier said. "I am happy to inform you that you are safe and free to continue your efforts to reform the government, provided they remain peaceful and within the law."

"Thank you," Malinza said carefully, her eyes briefly flicking to Tyria. "Please tell Deputy Prime Minister Harris that we are grateful for his hard work. If he does not object, we will inform the people of Bakura of the plot that threatened their safety as well as the treaty the Prime Minister is attempting to negotiate with the P'w'eck."

"He anticipated that you would ask this, and he grants his full blessing," the soldier nodded.

"He always does what's best for the people," Malinza said with a forced smile. "Thank you again."

The soldier inclined his head and then left on the speeder he had come.

"That was surprising," Salkeli blinked.

"That's an understatement," Jjorg said.

"Do you really think the threat's passed?" Vyram looked to the others.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it," Malinza shrugged. "We've just been evicted from this safe-house."

"If you want, we can escort your group back to your headquarters," Sannah offered.

Malinza agreed. "That would be helpful, Jedi Sannah. But then, we must part ways there. We have helped you, you have helped us, the Balance is satisfied. The Freedom must create change on Bakura on their own."

**)-(VII)-(**

_"Tyria, come in, damn it!" _ The frantic yell of Alex Winger greeted the three Jedi as they re-boarded the _Kell Dragon _later in the evening_._

Tyria quickly moved to the communication's console. "Alex?"

_"Finally! Listen, the Webley II's lost long range communications and propulsion . We were lucky enough to make the jump to hyperspace as it is!"_

"Alex, wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

_"The Ssi…. Not overthrown! … peace-treaty…trap!"_

"What?" Tyria shouted. "Alex, there's a lot of static coming in with your transmission!"

_"The Ssi-ruuvi Imperium still exists!" _Alex shouted, desperate to get her point across. _"A full battle fleet mobilized this morning shortly after the Prime Minister's ship left Bakuran space. The peace-treaty is a trap! I repeat, the peace treaty is a…"_

_ "Captain! The Ssi-ruuk followed us out of hyperspace!" _A voice yelled in the background.

_"Sithspawn! Abandon ship! Tyria, warn the Bakurans! The Ssi-ruuk are coming!" _With that, the transmission went dead.

Tyria, Doran, and Sannah stared in horror at the communication's module, momentarily transfixed by Alex's message.

"Will she be alright?" Sannah whispered hoarsely.

"She will," Tyria swallowed. "She's been in worse scrapes than that. What we need to do is warn General Panib and Deputy Prime Minister Harris."

"But the Ssi-ruuk can't attack," Doran frowned. "They haven't sanctified this planet."

"They have," a voice called out from outside the open hatch of the ship.

They glanced out the hatch to see Malinza and the other members of Freedom, minus the Rodian Salkeli, their expressions grim.

"Malinza?" Tyria emerged from the ship.

"This planet has already been sanctified," Malinza held out a datapad. "Zel came across some old recordings when he was in the Salis D'aar's systems. Deputy Prime Minister Harris has been planning this for a long time."

"Is that why Salkeli isn't with you?" Sannah asked.

"Yeah," Malinza nodded with a clenched jaw. "Zel wouldn't have tripped the security alarms. He was too good. After we were let go from the safe-house, Vyram and I went back to the penitentiary to see if we could uncover anything else."

"According to this, Harris made a deal with the Ssi-ruuk nearly eight months ago when he was the Minister of Commerce," Tyria scrolled through the data with a frown. "As a 'gesture of good faith' he began exporting prisoners to the Imperium for the purposes of entechment. Mostly those on death row, or ones who wouldn't be missed. He was the one who arranged for ODT to obtain the entechment tech for their human replica bots. Shortly after the P'w'eck made contact, Harris smuggled a Ssi-ruuk priest onto Bakura for a secret sanctioning?"

"Yeah," Malinza said grimly. "Everything Cundertol has been going through, the talks about a possible treaty, is all just an act to make the Bakurans happily welcome the Ssi-ruuk ships."

"And this data was just sitting in the prison database?" Doran said with a frown.

"No," Malinza shook her head. "A Ryn technician at the prison made a backup copy of the data before Harris had his lackeys delete it. When Vyram and I went back to investigate, the Ryn found us and warned us things weren't what they seemed. He then gave us that data."

"The Ryn?" Tyria blinked. "That's surprising. Anyway, according to the data, Cundertol is just a puppet being used by Harris. And Harris is in league with the Ssi-ruuk."

"Worse," Doran said, his voice filled with anxious dread. "If Harris already had Bakura sanctified, the Ssi-ruuk are free to attack."

Tyria spun to Sannah. "Contact General Farlander and let him know we need his ships ASAP! Then tell General Panib to mobilize the Bakuran Defense Forces."

"On it!" The Melodie teen sprinted back into the ship.

"Doran, stay with her and prep the _Kell Dragon _for space battle."

"What about you, mom?"

"I'm going with Malinza. We need to have a talk with Harris."

**)-(VIII)-(**

After some preparation, Tyria, flanked by Malinza, Vyram, and Jjrog, ascended the steps of the capital building just as night fell. The street lights were all in the process of turning on and the lights from the buildings around them began to shine as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. They passed through the glass doors of the atrium and walked up to the front desk.

"Please inform Deputy Prime Minister Harris that Jedi Tyria Sarkin-Tainer is here to speak with him," Tyria said to the droid receptionist.

"One moment please." The receptionists' optical sensors flicked on and off in an imitation of a blink. "Deputy Prime Minister Harris will see you now."

"Thank you."

They filled into a turbolift that shuttled them to the top of the building. When the doors opened, the group entered a spacious office occupied by three individuals and a translator droid. A fine carpet covered the floor and stately drapes covered windows that would have otherwise give the office a clear view of the city.

"Salkeli," Malinza acknowledged one of the three in the office.

"Malinza?" the Rodian seemed surprised to see them and he anxiously looked over his shoulder towards the Deputy Prime Minister.

"Jedi Sarkin-Tainer," Harris said congenially, straightening in his chair. "What can I do for you?"

"You can explain why you've sold out the people of Bakura," Malinza hissed, stepping forward and shrugging off Tyria's hand. "You too, Salkeli. I thought you were for a brighter future for our people!"

"Don't get so high and mighty, Malinza," Salkeli retorted. "I _am_ doing this for the future of Bakura."

"Really? Because giving us up to the Ssi-ruuk isn't exactly a future," Jjorg said, her anger at being betrayed making her clench her fists. "When Malinza first began suspecting you, I backed you up. Said that there was some other explanation. How could you do this to all of us?"

"Deputy Prime Minister," Tyria said, using the Force to silence the others. She then motioned to the third individual in the room, the P'w'eck representative, Lwothin. "We have reason to believe that the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium is still in existence and is on their way to Bakura at this very moment."

"Is that so?" Harris said. "And how do you know this?"

"We had elements of the Galactic Alliance patrolling the border since we became aware of a possible treaty between you and the P'w'eck," Tyria stretched. "They were engaged by the Ssi-ruuk and heavily damaged."

Harris swallowed nervously and folded his hands, hidden in the folds of his scarlet robe, on the desk in front of him. "Perhaps it's a misunderstanding."

"Harris," Tyria tried a different tactic. "We have evidence that you've made a deal with the Ssi-ruuk and tried to erase all records of your meetings. We've already sent General Panib a copy of the evidence, and he's informed Prime Minister Cundertol."

At that, Harris let out a laugh, his demeanor changing in an instant. "You Jedi, always sticking your noses where they don't belong. You really think you have the full story, do you?"

"Why don't you tell me the full story then?" Tyria said patiently, keeping her senses attuned to any danger.

"You too, Salkeli," Malinza said. "You were responsible for those rallies that went out of control, weren't you? Why? Why try to frame us and destroy everything we've tried to do?"

"Destroy everything?" Salkeli chortled. "Malinza, you've got me all wrong. I'm trying to do the job we set out to do; unite Bakura against the Galactic Alliance, ensure that it's as safe as it can be from outside invasion. Harris was the only one who had the foresight needed to make our plans come to fruition."

"You're insane," Malinza said with wide eyes.

"Really, aren't you being a bit harsh on your friend?" Harris said with a smile. "With the Ssi-ruuk helping us, Bakura will govern our own destiny forever. The only difference is that instead of rallying around you, Malinza, they shall unite around me."

"I can't see them supporting someone who's sold them to the Imperium," Malinza seethed.

"You said it yourself, Malinza," Salkeli spoke up. "The people of Bakura are sheep. They'll believe whatever their beloved government tells them."

"And oh will they listen," Harris said in amusement. "Again betrayed by the Jedi who have come to save us. Jedi who murdered the beloved daughter of our former leaders and nearly killed their Deputy Prime Minister. Your tragic death will be the spark everyone needs to rise up against the Galactic Alliance and seize their own destiny."

Harris pressed a button on his desk, and two slats in the wall behind him opened. A squadron of security droids marched into the room with blasters at the ready. "Now, surrender. The alternative is much more unpleasant."

"Indeed," Tyria said calmly. She looked to Vyram, who had stayed silent throughout the exchange. "You get all that?"

"Every pixel, every sound bite," Vyram nodded grimly.

Harris' expression froze in a forced smile. "What do you mean?"

"You see, Deputy Prime Minister Harris," Tyria sighed, running a hand through her hair and shaking her head. "You wouldn't be the first corrupt politician that I've had to go up against. Sadly, you probably won't be the last. But the most predictable thing about corrupt politicians is that when they think they've won, they just _have_ to spill out their grand plan and boast about how smart and clever they are. You politicians love your speeches after all."

"By now, all of Bakura has heard your plan to get them enteched for the greater good of the Balance," Malinza said.

"Surrender," Tyria commanded, injecting the full extent of her Force abilities into her order. "The people of Bakura should decide their own fate, not have their fate decided for them."

Harris' jaw worked as he tried to fight off the suggestion. The security droids were immobile as they awaited further orders. But Salkeli, seeing the situation rapidly deteriorating, acted first. He yanked one of the blaster rifles from the hands of a nearby droid and opened fire.

Jjorg twitched as the ruby red darts pierced her body, dropping her to the ground. Vyram quickly tackled Malinza out of the way, getting hit in the leg by another blaster bolt in the process.

Tyria thrust her hand out, and a wave of Force energy sent the Rodian flying backwards through the bay window. Salkeli let out a terrified cry and dropped the blaster as he instinctively thrust his hands out to grab onto anything he could. He needn't have bothered. Tyria kept her eyes closed, focused on holding the Rodian in mid-air.

This meant that Harris was now free of her Force suggestion, however. He produced his own blaster and aimed it at Tyria. The blond Jedi flung Salkeli back through the window, and the Rodian collided into Harris, the two of them toppling to the office floor as the Deputy Prime Minister's chair flipped over.

Malinza hurried to Jjorg's side, but it was clear that the young woman had been killed by Salkeli's brash act. Eyes blazing, Malinza glared sharply at the co-conspirators. "Was your selfishness worth it all? How many more have to die?"

"As few as possible," Tyria replied softly. She held her comlink up. "General Panib. The situation on the planet is under control."

_"That's good to hear. The Galactic Alliance vessels Mon Adapyne and Pride of Selonia have just dropped out of hyperspace to join us. But unless we get help soon, we're in no shape to repel a Ssi-ruuk invasion force."_

At that, the P'w'eck representative, Lwothin, stepped back towards the center of the room. He let out an almost musical flurry of sounds. The translator droid, glancing at its heavily armed counterparts, timidly conveyed Lwothin's message.

"The P'w'eck Emancipation Movement representative claims that his people will fight alongside the Bakurans."

"Really?" Tyria looked to Lwothin. "Your people tried to deceive the Bakurans before, how is now any different?"

"[The Keeramak commanded us to deceive you, so we did. But in doing so, he showed us that the P'w'eck can indeed be free of the Ssi-ruuk. The Ssi-ruuk need the P'w'eck, but the reverse is not true. If you refrain from shooting at any of the enteched fighters, we will show you that the P'w'eck will keep their word to the people of Bakura and help defend them from any invasion.]"

Tyria studied the P'w'eck, sensing no deception from him. "Very well. General Panib. The P'w'eck will fight for us. Don't fire on the fighters."

_"Are you certain?"_

Tyria managed a weak smile. "We're not really any worse off if I'm wrong."

_"Good point,_" the general snorted. _"If we survive this, Bakura owes another debt to the Jedi."_

"No debts," Tyria shook her head. "Saving the galaxy is our job. You just help bring Bakura into a brighter, happier future and we'll call it even."

_"Understood. I've mobilized the ground units as well as we can expect some landing ships to break through."_

"And what of Prime Minister Cundertol?"

_"No word from his shuttle. I would have people searching for him, but we need every ship we have at the moment."_

"We'll worry about him later, then," Tyria said. "Right now, we have a planet to save."

_"Galaxies, planets, is there anything a Jedi doesn't have to save?"_

"Nope, want to trade jobs?" Tyria chuckled.

General Panib likewise emitted an amused laugh, mostly to defuse the tension of the situation. _"Not on your life, Jedi Sarkin Tainer. I'm happy with just looking after Bakura. Maybe when…" _A beeping sound could be heard in the background and the good-nature left General Panib's voice instantly. _"Jedi Sarkin Tainer, the Ssi-ruuk have arrived."_

**)-(Chapter End)-(**

A\N: I somehow manage to conclude both story arcs by next chapter, which will be up next **Wednesday **afternoon/evening-ish depending on where you live. And since I'm trying to force myself over a small writer's block, I'm keeping the regular Sunday update (an interlude) as well. (Hopefully this is a one-time thing!). It's not a serious writer's block, more of a 'the-ending-is-so-close-can't-I-skip-the-in-between-stuff-and-just-write-the-final-chapter' type of writer's block. I already have the final battles and dialogue playing in my head but I'm extremely terrible at predicting what will be in my chapters, so if I write the scene in advance, it probably won't match up to the chapters that come before it =).

For this chapter, I did my best to distill the canon Bakura story-arc to its basic plot ideas, i.e. everyone scheming, people dying, the Freedom yelling loudly and being used as a pawn, and the poor Jedi getting caught in the middle of it all (not in that order and minus the Tahiri-goes-insane arc), but I had always found it the most confusing of the NJO books. The Bakura arc in this chapter was a pain in the _shebs_ to write and if I had been able to come up with a different side-plot for Doran and Sannah, I probably would have cut the entire Bakura plot from this story. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed it. Any type of feedback is more than welcome.

**Anon review response:**

**JediMasterDraco**- The challenge you gave me is one I've already set for myself...=). Now for your real review, in numerical fashion... 5. There are SANE Jedi? 15. Too late, idea given. Besides, the 'Hapans and the Sand People' sounds like another band name, maybe they can join up with Abeloth's tour with their hit singles 'Sand Palace' and 'Heated Gaze'. (yes, I already thought up the lyrics for the first verses of each, you really have to stop giving me those kooky ideas, wise o Jedi Master) =p. 22. Capital of Aube is _Troye_, Lord Denning was a British judge...yeah, a stretch, but I did warn you that the references were obscure. 23. Honestly, I didn't. You didn't call Vergere by a bird name so I just wookiepedia-ed Sith Witches and it gave me the Nightsisters (entirely your fault this time). 30. Can't take credit for homicidal Jawas, I think Luke or Leia run into them chasing after the Kilik Twilight painting on Tatooine in I think its the _Tatooine Ghost _(by Denning). 34. Not very well, they stick their heads in the ground and hope everyone else goes away. 35. No, yes. 38. Scene actually inspired by KOTOR's desert wraids and those big spiky-hedgehog creatures and the footfall sounds they make as they chase my character around in circles. 43. One of those names is not like the others...unless I somehow manage to make Lestrange into a dark Jedi who gets killed by a red-headed mother protecting her daughter during an assault on a castle-like structure in the sequel (told you you should stop with those kooky ideas). 46. She's already jumped Jag, what more do you want =D...oh, wrong urges? 57. You mean I have to kill him off so he won't ever tell annoying jokes again and _then_ I can get my two male deer? 63. So ends my longest numerically-tallied review to date...thanks again!


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty-Six**

**)-(I)-(**

Sannah reflexively reached out to grip Doran's hand at the sight of the massive Ssi-ruuvi armada that had just dropped out of hyperspace. Now that subtly was no longer needed, the Ssi-ruuk had gone all out with their invasion force. In comparison, the few ships Bakura and the Galactic Alliance had managed to muster were woefully outgunned and outnumbered.

Doran likewise swallowed nervously, turning his hand over so that his and Sannah's fingers could lace together. "Some adventure, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sannah managed with a fearful smile.

Through the battlemeld set up by General Farlander's Jedi advisor, the Anx Jedi Master Madurrin, they could feel support come in from the other Jedi in the meld. Kirk Dekim had arrived in his own gunship, the _Quixotic Seeker,_ just in time for the battle. While Alex Winger had survived her encounter with the Ssi-ruuvi battle fleet thanks to Jedi Knight Waxarn Kel, who had been serving aboard the _Pride of Selonia_ and had been in position to respond to the _Webley II_'s distress signal.

_"This is General Panib, all forces form up. Things are going to be rough. Stick to the plan and hopefully we'll all get out of this alive."_

The plan had been formulated only moments before, and it wasn't exactly a reassuring one. It more or less involved the voluntary capture of every single Galactic Alliance and Bakuran fighter. The fighters would allow the Ssi-ruuvi ships to bring them in for entechment, counting on the P'w'eck to destroy the powerful tractor beams in time. The said tractor beams would bring the fighters and gunboats pass the shields of the Ssi-ruuvi capital ships, where the large cruisers would be defenseless to any attack. It all hinged on whether or not the P'w'eck would indeed throw off the Ssi-ruuk, as Lwothin had promised. If things went badly, every single fighter-pilot and gunboat crew would soon join the P'w'eck in the entechment machines.

And being in a gunboat, it also meant that both Sannah and Doran were included with those at high risk for entechment. Tyria had definitely hated the idea, but it was the only possible way Bakura could win against such a massive Ssi-ruuvi fleet.

The Ssi-ruuk had fielded nearly thirty capital ships and several hundred fighters. The Bakuran Defense Force had only eight capital ships, plus the two ships of the Galactic Alliance, and barely sixty fighters. The odds were very obvious. As was the need for an unconventional plan.

"If this doesn't work," Sannah whispered, yellow eyes glancing back out towards the approaching Ssi-ruuvi fleet. "I…I want to say that I…"

Doran pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head. "It'll work. Think positive thoughts, Fish-Girl."

Sannah pouted behind his finger, but nodded resolutely. "Fine. You're probably right."

Doran returned his attention to the steering yoke. "I hope."

"Doran!" Sannah groaned.

Doran gestured to the fleet. "Hey, it's my first time staring down an invading enemy fleet bent on planetary domination, who also wants to suck my soul out. I'm new at this sort of thing too."

"You're also new at reassuring your girlfriend that her soul won't get sucked up and crammed into some machine," Sannah said with a shake of her head.

"In my defense, there aren't many situations where I get to practice that."

Sannah let out a weak laugh, but then grew serious as the Ssi-ruuvi fleet began to open fire. "Here we go."

"Yeah," Doran swallowed nervously. Their ship rocked as a nearby heavy cruiser laid down a scathing line of laser fire. The line of snail-shell looking ships were relentlessly battering the Galactic Alliance and Bakuran capital ships as they closed in on Bakura itself. Within the screen of laser and ion fire, a wave of landing ships surged forward. And through it all, the hundreds of triangle-shaped P'w'eck crewed fighters swarmed with frightening precision. "Heads up, mom. Several dozen landing ships are going to break through."

_"Hey, I know we have the plan. But can you try to make __some__ effort to stop them,"_ Tyria replied with forced cheer.

"We'll try," Doran sent back. The _Kell Dragon_ barreled through the storm of laser fire, followed by the fighter squadrons from the _Pride of Selonia. _

Waxam Kel's darkly-named Death Knight Squadron lit up several of the landing ships on the first pass as Doran and Sannah used the _Kell Dragon's_ highly illegally, heavily modified, overpowered shield generators, created by Kell Tainer for his family, to soak up the majority of the incoming fire. The _Kell Dragon _may not have been heavily armed, but Kell Tainer wasn't going to let his family gallivant around the unknown reaches of space without some knowledge that they were safe.

Within the faint battle meld, Doran and Sannah could sense where Waxam Kel was going to take his squadron next, and continued to fly ahead of them acting as a shield. It also helped that the innumerable P'w'eck-controlled fighters were firing their own lasers at half-power, doing little to the Galactic Alliance vessels but making their shields flare impressively under the concentrated, but weakened, barrages.

Several Ssi-ruuvi landing ships erupted into balls of flame as Waxam Kel's squadron finished them off on a second pass. While another transport was left on fire and made a hasty retreat. But there were still too many transports, too many Ssi-ruuvi capital ships laying down suppressing fire, to stop them all.

"We're about to lose our deflector shields!" Sannah warned, after their ship was rocked by a volley from two Shree-class battle cruisers rapidly closing in on them. Death Knight squadron was already caught up in the tractor beam of another Ssi-ruuvi vessel and was out of the fight.

"The auxiliary shields should kick in, give us another few minutes," Doran said reassuringly, swinging the _Kell Dragon _around to make one last run on a landing ship.

"Auxiliary?" Sannah blinked, glancing back at the control panel as the alarms stopped.

"Dad made sure mom and I would be safe out here," Doran smiled faintly. "The _Kell Dragon_ may only have a single quad-laser turret, but it sacrificed its missile launching system and ion cannons for heavy duty shield generators. We're safer here than on a Star Destroyer."

"You mean like that Star Destroyer?" Sannah pointed out one of the Bakuran Star Destroyers, completely engulfed in a blaze of fire and already being sucked into the planet's gravity well.

Doran winced. "Yeah."

Their ship rocked again, and the alarms returned. This time, all momentum was halted as a powerful tractor beam latched onto their vessel.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Doran whispered, glancing fearfully out the viewport at the massive shell-like ship that was drawing them in.

"Doran?" Sannah said in a small voice.

He shifted and pulled the frightened Melodie teen from the co-pilot chair and onto his lap in a hug meant to reassure the both of them. Despite knowing that this was part of the plan, relying on the unknown allegiance of the P'w'eck was heart pounding. They did their best to synchronize their breathing, calming each other as the Ssi-ruuvi ship grew closer and closer. Force exercises failing them, they just held each other, their eyes squeezing shut as the maw-like opening of the landing bay, and the dreaded entechment machines, came into view.

All around the battlefield, the Ssi-ruuvi ships were pulling in the helplessly outnumbered Galactic Alliance and Bakuran fighters into their hold, while boarding teams were being dispatched to capture the heavily damaged capital ships. The fighting had been fierce, but appeared to have been for naught.

As the Ssi-ruuvi's swarm of triangle fighters reformed alongside their carrier vessels, a signal was transmitted to all the captured vessels. In unison, the P'w'eck controlled fighters opened fire on the larger ships' engines, tractor beam emitters, weapons, and any other location of importance. Landing bays were lit up, bridges shattered. The crippling surprise attack taking the Ssi-ruuk completely off-guard.

The Galactic Alliance and Bakuran fighters were instantly freed, and whoops of laughter rang out over the comm as they joined in the counter-attack. Within the Ssi-ruuvi capital ships' shields, the invasion fleet was completely and utterly defenseless.

In a matter of seconds, nearly the entire invasion fleet had been reduced to shattered wrecks. The few capital ships and picketships that had managed to maneuver far enough away from Bakura to jump to hyperspace, did so without a moment's delay. This left the dozen or so landing ships that had managed to touch down as the only remnants left.

**)-(II)-(**

Tyria was leading the defense of Bakura on the ground, alongside Lwothin and several P'w'eck who had landed in commandeered assault craft. Despite the loss of their fleet, the Ssi-ruuk shocktroopers were religious fanatics who would happily die for their Imperium. With the planet consecrated, they had no fear of death, and it showed in suicidal way they charged the Bakuran lines around the capital building.

Paddle-beamers lanced out, picking off members of the ground defenders, while laser fire streaked back in turn. A wave of Ssi-ruuk braved the constant blaster fire to overrun a Defense Force position, only to be mowed down by a second line of defenders reinforced with the P'w'eck soldiers.

"There," Tyria spotted a larger than normal, brightly colored Ssi-ruuk giving orders to the troops amassed around him.

The translation droid relayed Lwothin's reply. "Lwothin indicates that that is the Keeramak. Slaying him will demoralize the rest of the Ssi-ruuvi invasion force."

"We have to get to him first," Tyria grimaced, jerking her head away as a paddle-beamer beam sliced into the column behind her. "And these Ssi-ruuk aren't going to make it easy."

Lwothin let out a warbling reply, and the translation droid gasped. "Oh dear, Lwothin is suggesting that you use the P'w'eck as a distraction and flank the Keeramak."

"Lwothin, your people would be overwhelmed almost immediately," Tyria said in protest. "We're barely holding the line as it is."

"Lwothin acknowledges the risk, but he says that the P'w'eck are willing to risk everything to be free of the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium once and for all. He does advise that you be quick about it, however. He would like to see the freedom he and his people are fighting for."

Tyria closed her eyes, pained, as she nodded. "Then may the Force be with you, Lwothin."

As the P'w'eck soldiers defending the capital building collapsed the defensive line to make it more compact and concentrated, Tyria led the Bakuran defenders back into the building and out through a side door. They hurriedly passed through several alleys and side-streets to flank the Ssi-ruuvi force. The sound of battle from the capital began to rise in pitch as the Ssi-ruuk took the moment to press their attack with everything they had. Tyria had no doubt that the P'w'eck soldiers were falling, and used the Force to add even more urgency into the steps of the soldiers following her.

The defenders burst back out into the main street, behind the Keeramak and his personal bodyguard. The Ssi-ruuvi leader seemed surprise to see this new force and let out a bellowing roar in challenge. Immediately, several Ssi-ruuvi triangle fighters flew into flanking positions around the multi-colored Ssi-ruu. Tyria and the Bakuran defenders looked up at them fearfully while the Keeramak appeared to smirk in victory—just before the fighters opened up on his own people and began a massacre of the Ssi-ruuvi ground forces.

"Open fire!" Tyria barked in order, to shake the shock from the Bakuran defenders.

At once, the laser fire recommenced, picking off the completely stunned Ssi-ruuvi attack force. From the opposite side, the P'w'eck soldiers pressed their attack back out from the capital building, advancing past a line of dead and towards the Keeramak's position. The multi-colored leader fired his own paddle-beamers , one in each hand, at the P'w'eck; obviously enraged by their betrayal. Several P'w'eck fell, but the rest continued to push forward.

Finally, a paddle-beamer strike fired by Lwothin hit the Keeramak cleanly in the leader's head. The Keeramak shuddered and fell to one knee. Lwothin approached the Ssi-ruuvi leader, pressed the nozzle of his paddle-beamer to the Keeramak's head, and pulled the trigger.

The Fourth Battle for Bakura was over.

**)-(III)-(**

Sitting in orbit around the planet Onadax, the lone pilot of the _Dancing Droid_, tilted her head as she looked at the video feed on the display in front of her. After analyzing the remains of the Human Replica Droids produced by ODT, she had managed to reconstruct much of the source code and discovered the frequency and code one could use to gain access to any HRD operating systems. Though she had been confident that she had destroyed all the HRD's when she took out the factory, she just had to be sure.

She was glad she double-checked. If the feed she was viewing was anything to go by, there was at least one more HRD still operational. The HRD probably wasn't even aware that its optical sensors had been hacked from several light-years away. Using hyper-comm buoys and the knowledge she had learned from the ODT factory, the pilot of the _Dancing Droid_ had full access to everything this particular droid was seeing and hearing.

_"I gave you Bakura, and now I expect to be paid as promised. Half the money I shelled out for this body. It is not my fault the Galactic Alliance had ships nearby that forced you to accelerate your plans."_

_ "You stink of the same filth that your kind drowns in. Bakura is still not in our possession. There is no deal."_

_ "You can't go back on our deal like this. I'm not leaving without the credits. All you have to do is send another force to destroy both Bakura and the P'w'eck. It's not that hard considering the damage the first fleet inflicted upon them."_

_"I grow tired of listening to your voice. We gave you your body for a specific reason. It is __you__ who have failed to uphold your end of the bargain. Not us."_

_ "See here, General E'thinna! I…"_

_ "Unless you wish to fight me for your money, we have nothing more to discuss."_

_ "I will fight you, and I will crush you like an insect."_

_ The general's mocking laugh filled the droid's audio receptors._

_ "I'm serious! Give me my money!"_

_ "The only thing you shall get from me is death."_

The pilot of the _Dancing Droid_ raised her eyebrows as the system information she was receiving indicated that a restraining bolt had been activated.

_ "You are a fool, human," the general hissed, stepping forward and peering into the droid's eyes. "Did you honestly think that we wouldn't be ready for you? Do you believe us to be so stupid? We have learned much of your vile machines since coming to your galaxy…"_

The pilot began recording the transmission at that line, knowing that something wasn't quite right.

_"…You sowed chaos; now we shall reap the rewards."_

The pilot gasped aloud as the alien's hideous face melted away. The long snout folded back and rolled down the long neck, taking the triple-lidded eyes and scent-tongues with them.

Beneath the ooglith masquer, the _Dancing Droid_'s occupant easily recognized the purple-skinned, scarred visage of a Yuuzhan Vong. There was no mistaking the member of the race that hated everything mechanical. The _Dancing Droid_'s pilot let out a sad sigh as the Yuuzhan Vong allowed more of his kind to enter the room. His lackeys began pounding the droid to pieces with their amphistaff. The last thing the droid saw was the Yuuzhan Vong posing as General E'thinna, walking away.

The pilot turned off the feed, saved everything to a data file, and then sent it all off to her contacts in Galactic Alliance Intelligence. She doubted any would care about the passing of the HRD known to many as Cundertol, but at least the Galactic Alliance Intelligence would learn about the Yuuzhan Vong who had infiltrated the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium. With her job done, she sent a 'thanks for the fun times, we should do it again,' note to Tyria, and maneuvered her ship out of orbit. With one last glance back at Onadax, the _Dancing Droid_ leapt to hyperspace and to its next droid-filled adventure.

**)-(IV)-(**

It was indeed a new era for Bakura. Perhaps not the one envisioned by Cundertol, Harris, or Malinza, but a new era nonetheless. General Panib had proved very adept at keeping his people united despite the treachery of their leaders, and was all for including the Freedom into a new coalition government. This government also included the P'w'eck, now free of their masters, and it looked as if Bakura would indeed remain strong and prosperous for quite some time.

A referendum was held, and in light of the recent events, the people of Bakura chose to give the Galactic Alliance one more chance. They remained a part of the Galactic Alliance, but only just. Both General Farlander and Tyria had agreed to terms that gave Bakura more autonomy and more of a say in the way their military capabilities were used. No longer would the Galactic Alliance be able to just requisition ships from Bakura without giving anything back. Additionally, as a show of good faith, the _Mon Adapyne_ would remain on hand for the near future. The P'w'eck were likewise welcomed into the Galactic Alliance and for the first time in a long while, the Balance appeared to have been restored on the fringe planet known as Bakura.

As the _Kell Dragon _lifted off of Bakura, Tyria smiled tenderly at the scene before her. She had left the cockpit to check on her son, and found both he and Sannah curled up together in one of the bunks. They were both sleeping peacefully, the events of the past few weeks finally catching up to them. That, and the realization that they had come so close to being enteched, had caused the two of them to once more reinforce the bond they shared. Tyria tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as she silently entered the room. She pulled the blankets back up around her son and Sannah, tucking them in securely, before giving both a brief kiss on their foreheads. With one last gentle smile, she dimmed the lights and left the room.

Returning to the cockpit and in need of some unwinding herself, she let out a deep breath and activated the hyper-comm emitter.

Her eyes sparkled happily as the holo-graphic image of her husband appeared.

"Hey Kell."

"_Tyria,"_ Kell's grin was child-like upon seeing her. _"Another fun adventure?"_

"Remind me not to go anywhere again just because the Force tells me too," Tyria said with a mock nod of sadness. "Are you doing okay?"

"_Just fine. The Wraiths are helping Antilles hold Kuat at the moment. Care to join?"_

"For a couple of days, maybe," Tyria nodded.

"_Really?"_ Kell said brightly. _"I'll have a full banquet ready for you and Doran, then. The best military rations the quartermaster will give me."_

Tyria chuckled at his antics and reached to his hologram fondly. "That'd be great."

"_So it really was some adventure,"_ Kell raised an eyebrow as his expression softened. He may not have been Force sensitive, but he didn't have to be to read his wife's tired expression. _"You and Doran all right?"_

"We're fine. Sannah is too," Tyria sighed. "Bakura was a bit more of an adventure than we thought it would be."

"_Bakura?"_ Both of Kell's eyebrows shot up. _"Now this is an adventure I have to hear."_

Tyria leaned back into the pilot's chair, smiling as she began to recount her latest adventure. Once more, she was thankful of the Force for giving her her son, her wonderfully dorky husband, and everything she would ever need.

**)-(V)-(**

Commander Shith'rii Choka sat back in his new Hutt-skin chair, finding it suitable enough. Placed in charge of all of Domain Choka's forces since the promotion of Nas Choka, Shith'rii knew that he had a large void to fill. It was why he was more than eager to teach these disgusting Hutts a lesson. They dare plot with the Jedi against the Yuuzhan Vong? How forgetful they were, to not remember what happened the last time they challenged the Yuuzhan Vong. He would finish what Nas Choka had started and annihilate the Hutts once and for all. It would a moment the people and the galaxy would recall and shudder in fear of.

From the numbers recited to him by the Hutt whose skin covered his chair, Shith'rii Choka knew that his own fleet outnumbered that of the infidels' many times over. Knew that it would be he, Shith'rii Choka, who would bring honor to Domain Choka, for the defeat of the Hutts and the capture of Jaina and Anakin Solo. With the Domains of Lah and Karsh currently disgraced, it was time for the Domain of Choka to rise above them all.

It would be a quick and decisive battle. His opponent would cower with fear at the might of the Yuuzhan Vong. Shith'rii would prove to Nas Choka and Shimrra that they were not wrong to entrust this region of space to him. They would drop out of hyperspace directly in the gravity well of the planet called Tatooine. With such overwhelming force, a planetary bombardment would soon commence after they swept aside the pitiful fleet thrown at them by the infidels. No amount of strategy or tactics would save them. Shith'rii had even delayed a retaliatory attack to ensure that he had as many ships with him as possible.

In addition to Domain Choka's vessels, the lesser domains, such as that of Rak and Qat added to the might of his fleet. Two yammosks were in attendance for the battle. Victory was all but certain.

"Real space reversion in three, two, one."

As the officer counted down, Shith'rii Choka sat on the edge of his seat. The cognition hood he wore allowed him to clearly see everything his ship could see. He was more than eager to see the panic his armada would cause among the infidel ships. Watching them flee before his might.

Unfortunately for Shith'rii Choka, that wasn't the sight that greeted him. No sooner had his fleet dropped out of hyperspace than hundreds of missiles slammed into the unprepared vessels. It was as if the infidels had known exactly where and when they would arrive and had fired the missiles ahead of time. Fire blossomed as the lead ships disintegrated under the barrage of missiles. The other vessels were frantically veering away from the onslaught as the warheads continued to detonate amongst the fleet on all sides.

This wasn't what Shith'rii Choka had expected.

"Reform the lines! Have the fleet regroup around…"

"Great One, the yammosks have been slain!" An officer cried out in panic.

"What?! Already? How?"

"Unknown!"

"The left flank of our formation is collapsing! Ten infidel capital ships have destroyed the _Creeping Death_!"

"Our right flank cannot hold much longer! Another fifteen enemy ships have punched through the line!"

Shith'rii Choka's head was jerking back and forth as a slew of reports came in, none of them positive. He glanced towards the blaze-bug niche and saw the ships in his fleet blink out one by one. It also showed that the enemy ships had surround them on all sides. Once again proving that they had known exactly where his fleet would drop out of orbit. He opened his mouth, but he had no answer to the panicked cries of his subordinates. Everything was going so wrong.

"It's like they know what we're going to do before we do it!" The villip officer wailed. "Yun-Harla is truly on their side!"

"Five more infidel ships are attacking the rear of our formation!"

"We have confirmed reports that Jaina Solo is in the battle. She is commanding the _Ksstarr _and being escorted by a squadron of their fighters."

That announcement seemed to get Shith'rii's attention. "Where!"

"She is with the group of six infidel vessels meeting our fleet head on!" The officer said in bewilderment.

"Prepare to engage the…" Shith'rii's orders were cut off as his ship shook violently.

"Great One! One of their triangle ships, and one of their oval ones they call Mon Calamari Cruiser have trapped us between them! Dovin basals are being overloaded!"

"The _Ksstarr_ is lining up for an attack run!"

Shith'rii froze in complete panic, his mind shutting down at the impossibility of this situation. This was supposed to have been Domain Choka's moment of glory. _His_ moment to show the galaxy what happens if the Yuuzhan Vong were defied. It just wasn't possible. It just wasn't fair.

From the cognition hood on his head, he could see the lone Yuuzhan Vong frigate being commanded by Jaina Solo line up to the bridge of his own vessel. Explosions were already ripping his ship apart. This was just the final insult. His hands fell slack to his side as the _Ksstarr's_ weaponry opened up. Plasma projectiles ripped through the overloaded defenses of his ship and plowed into the bridge.

In the next instant, Shith'rii Choka felt a blinding surge of heat and then he felt nothing more.

**)-(VI)-(**

"The command ship is down!" Jaina reported to the rest of the fleet through the comlink. They had had four days to prepare for the Yuuzhan Vong attack, and things were going pretty much according to plan.

With the yammosk and command ships down, it was time to finish the battle.

Jaina nodded to Rashak, the _Trickster'_s villip operator, and he nodded in turn, letting Jaina know that all Yuuzhan Vong vessels in the region could now hear her. "Fleet that formerly belonged to Shith'rii Choka. This is Jaina Solo, the Goddess Yun-Harla incarnate. Your yammosks are dead, your commander is dead. Your lines have been shattered, and I am preventing all of you from jumping into hyperspace by my will alone."

Technically, it was her will augmented by General Antilles' Interdictor cruiser and Tatooine's natural gravity well, but in their panicked state, Jaina didn't think they needed to know that.

"You will all surrender to me or join Shith'rii Choka in disgrace. Dying here will not grant you any honor. The gods have already turned away from you for following a commander as blind as he. As are well aware by now, I was ready for Choka and all of you. I knew your every movement and strategy the moment it came to your minds."

This time Anakin got credit for the all-knowing part of her powers, and Jacen was the one who alerted them to the arrival of the incoming fleet, but she was Yun-Harla, and tricking people was her specialty.

"You can fight and die in vain, or surrender to Yun-Harla and maintain your honor. There is no disgrace in living. There is always another option besides death. It takes a true warrior to see this. Your fate is in your hands."

Jaina made a 'kill' motion with her hand, and Rashak let the villip relax to its natural state. "Well, what do you think?"

A few moments of silence passed as everyone in the bridge watched the blaze-bug niche. Finally, Liir, the operator of the niche, spoke up, awe in her voice. "I think that you must truly be an avatar of Yun-Harla. The ships of Domain Rak are standing down."

"Domain Qat's ships are also broadcasting their submission to Yun-Harla," Rashak announced.

"Some of Domain Choka's ships are trying to regroup, but others have become stationary."

Jaina sighed. "Well, it was too much to hope that all of them would just give in. Let the Bothans have them. Hopefully it'll make up for the ones they won't be able to kill."

Rashak nodded. "As you command, goddess."

Several more seconds passed as the cluster of Domain Choka ships on the blaze-bug niche flickered out one by one. Guided by Anakin's Vongsense-enhanced battlemeld, the last hold-outs never stood a chance against the blood-thirsty Bothan fleet.

"What a waste," Liir whispered sadly. With every ship destroyed, not only were warriors killed, but so were hundreds of Shamed Ones who didn't even know what freedom felt like. Shamed Ones who had been beaten into submission and forced to obey the warriors and priests simply because it was what their religion commanded them to do.

"Yeah," Jaina remarked, walking over and placing a reassuring hand on the Freed One's shoulder. "But at least the others surrendered."

"There is that," Liir acknowledged.

"Goddess, seven more Yuuzhan Vong vessels with markings matching Domain Choka have just dropped out of hyperspace at the outer edge of the system," the pilot Falhar warned sharply. "Three Uro-ik V'alh, two Miid Ro'ik, a Suuv Ban D'krid, and a Matalok."

Jaina swore. "Tell the Hapan fleet to…"

"Receiving open communication from the Matalok, identifying itself as the…_ Blessed by the Jeedai?_" Rashak sounded completely bewildered.

Jaina blinked in surprise. "By all means, put them on."

_"This is Taan, commander of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong vessel, Blessed by the Jeedai. Please hold your fire, we came to help." _

Jaina felt her surprise and happiness echoed by the other Jedi in the meld. "Taan? As in Tahiri and Anakin's Taan?"

_"Yes, Yun-Harla. It is I." _Taan sounded amused by the shock in Jaina's voice. _"We came to reinforce you and the others, but apparently we were not needed. Either the Jedi are greater than even I could believe or Shith'rii Choka was more incompetent than I thought."_

"Probably more of the latter, a little of the former," Jaina laughed. "How'd you get your own fleet?"

_"Shith'rii Choka used Ylesia to house some of the fleet he kept in reserve. After that it was only a matter of time before the Freed Ones on Ylesia joined up with the Shamed Ones he had brought in. Since we all serve the warriors food…well…let's just say I know a priest of Yun-Harla who is an expert at making poisons. Our ships are only crewed by the minimum number of Yuuzhan Vong possible, though some of the slaves from Ylesia are also helping out. We didn't think we'd get here in time."_

"It's the thought that counts, Taan," Jaina chuckled, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Feel free to join us. The rest of Choka's fleet surrendered to me, so right now it's just a matter of sorting through the prisoners. I'm sure Tahiri and Anakin would love to see you too."

_"As you command, Yun-Harla. I would also like to inform you that the Hutt Underground has taken the planet you have called 'Runaway Prince,' and the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of your shipyard there has been put out of commission."_

Jaina shook her head, and knew she was grinning like a fool as she settled back into the command chair. Things couldn't get any better.

**)-(VI)-(**

Information provided by Taan and her confederates painted a pretty clear picture as to the situation in Hutt Space. Shith'rii Choka had more or less emptied it of all but a few Yuuzhan Vong vessels in his disastrous strike on Tatooine. With the loss of the ships at Ylesia, and those protecting the Runaway Prince's yorik coral production facility, only a handful of ships were left guarding a Kor Chokka grand cruiser in orbit around Nal Hutta. When asked about any Barabel captives, Taan confirmed that several shipments from Barab I had come in and that the slaves were being used to mine in the now toxic atmosphere on the planet's surface.

Saba Sebatyne had hissed at this, and thumped her tail anxiously; her desire to rescue her people echoing throughout the meld that the Jedi still maintained.

There were still some details to iron out before entering Hutt Space, however. Namely, the surprising number of Yuuzhan Vong who had surrendered.

Surrendered to Jaina specifically.

Apparently Anakin's advanced Vongsense-enhanced battlemeld had scared the warriors half to death, making it seem as if Jaina really had known what they were thinking and what they were going to do. When faced with such obvious impossible odds, even the most veteran of Yuuzhan Vong warriors knew when to give up.

Most of the logistics surrounding the captured Yuuzhan Vong ships and warriors were being sorted out by Jaina, Tahiri, and Taan in orbit around Tatooine. In the meantime, back on the planet's surface, Anakin, Jacen, and Corran were going over what was needed to take out the Yuuzhan Vong battle station. The last time the Galactic Alliance had gone up against one was over Obroa-skai. But that was with an armada of several hundred vessels and trickery on Jaina's part. Even with a small escort, the Kor Chokk grand cruiser was more than enough to repel the force at their disposal. Yet, they were in agreement that a lightning fast strike while the Yuuzhan Vong were cut off was needed.

"We can use some of the captured ships and board the grand cruiser," Anakin suggested. "We let the commander of the cruiser know that Shith'rii was slain in battle and that command of Hutt Space now falls to him. He'll most likely want to execute us personally for abandoning Shith'rii, so any ships that approach will be ordered to dock."

"We'll have to keep the number pretty low, though, otherwise we'll attract suspicion," Corran said. "One or two ships running away won't be that surprising. But if a third of the fleet that went out, came back, the commander might become wary."

"We'll just have to fit as many people into the ships as possible," Anakin said. "If my understanding about the Yuuzhan Vong is correct, the commander of the grand cruiser will expect the crews to obediently submit themselves to execution."

"That sounds right," Jacen agreed. "Security will probably be low, so overpowering any guards awaiting the boarding party shouldn't take long. But the boarding party has to take control of the station fast. Any sign that he's losing control of the situation, and the commander of the Kor Chokk will probably kill all the slaves and bombard Nal Hutta again. Yuuzhan Vong aren't very good losers. Especially the commanders."

Corran nodded grimly. "We'll need to have Freed Ones who know the layout of a Kor Chokk be part of the boarding party then. The last thing we want is for the boarding party to be running around in circles looking for the control room and ending up in a Vong refresher."

"So we have Taan and her people lead the boarding party," Anakin said. "As Yuuzhan Vong, they'll attract the least suspicion if they're seen running through the hallways. If it comes to it, any Jedi or Galactic Alliance soldier who goes with the Freed Ones can play the role of prisoner."

"Ah, yes. The old 'we're helpless prisoners so take us to your leader' routine," Corran said dryly.

"Again, that's only the backup plan. If it does come to it, hopefully it'll work out better than it did on the Myrkr mission," Anakin winced.

Corran smiled faintly. "So who should go with the Freed Ones, then?"

"Tahiri definitely. On top of knowing Yuuzhan Vong, she can also use Vongsense," Jacen said, looking to his brother for approval; she was, after all, Anakin's girlfriend.

"Tahiri," Anakin agreed. "Kyp too."

"Kyp? Are you sure?" Jacen said, sounding surprised.

"He's good at thinking on his feet if something should go wrong," Anakin nodded. "I'll be outside maintaining the Vongsense within the meld so he's the best choice."

"Then I'll go with the boarding party," Jacen said.

"Okay," Anakin said. "So Tahiri, Kyp, you, and Alema."

"Alema?" This time it was Corran's turn to be surprised.

"She has Vongsense too," Anakin said. "And she's better at close-quarters combat than actually flying a starfighter."

"Okay, so us four and what? A dozen or so commandos?" Jacen said, looking to Colonel Nek Bwua'tu and the other members at the table.

"Whatever you think is best, Jedi Solo," the colonel inclined his head, and then motioned to the representatives of the other fleet elements. "After the success of the space battle, I don't think any of us will doubt your planning abilities."

"Indeed," the admiral of the Bothan fleet harrumphed. "Never before have I been in a battle that was so successful as the one we just fought. Everything surpassed even my high expectations."

"You have my ships," Colonel Kadra Bres, of General Iblis' taskforce shrugged. "We've been ordered to stay on until you have no need for us."

"Hapes has its word to the Hutts to uphold," Tenel Ka likewise added in support. "The fact that we suffered only several fighter loses but no pilot deaths in the past engagement is only a welcomed bonus."

"Why don't we have a mixed commando unit, then," Anakin said. "We'll take the best people from each group and merge them into one unit. Make this a united effort."

"Good idea," Jacen said. "A mixed unit will also make it harder for the Yuuzhan Vong to predict what the group will do."

"This is one of those diplomatic things, isn't it?" Wes Janson sighed. "I told Wedge he should have sent someone else."

Jacen and Anakin exchanged wry grins that was all Solo. Neither particularly liked diplomatic maneuverings either, but some of their mother's abilities had rubbed off on them as they were growing up. As Wes had mentioned earlier, there really hadn't been a combined fleet of so many different independent groups in a long time. If Jacen and Anakin were going to help ensure the Galactic Alliance got off to a good start, they needed to actually make this an allied effort and not just have individual groups do their own separate thing.

"Colonel Bres, Colonel Bwua'tu, can we leave it to the two of you to create the joint commando unit?" Jacen asked. "I know mashing together these kinds of groups out of the blue isn't the best, so whoever you pick will have to learn how to get along on the trip over to Hutt Space."

"It won't be a problem."

"We'll get right on it, Jedi Solo." Both Colonels saluted, and then they excused themselves.

Anakin looked to the Bothan admiral. "Sir, we'll most likely need your ships on standby if things go disastrously wrong."

"You can count on the Bothans," the admiral nodded.

"Then can you and Colonel Janson make contingency plans just in case, say, a second Yuuzhan Vong battle fleet drops out of hyperspace while we're taking the grand cruiser?" Anakin asked.

"Strategy, that's a language I can understand," Wes looked relieved as both he and the Bothan admiral exchanged serious nods and likewise excused themselves.

That left only Corran, Tenel Ka, Jacen, and Anakin in the room.

"What exactly did you need me here for again?" Corran said dryly. "The two of you did absolutely fine by yourselves."

"We weren't sure how the others would take to being ordered around by kids half their age," Anakin said with a weak smile. "Even with the victory over Shith'rii Choka, they still might have preferred to hear their orders from an older Jedi."

Corran regarded Anakin with a surprised look. He was relieved that all the whispers about Anakin being the next Grandmaster hadn't gone to the kid's head. He was again also reminded that despite his command presence and loyalty he instilled, Anakin was still just that, a kid. Corran let out a small chuckle. "Anakin, with the success you just had, most of the people in the fleets above Tatooine at the moment would probably follow you all the way to Coruscant if you decided to go there. You too, Jacen. I heard some of what Master Skywalker said to the two of you during your knighting ceremony, and I have to say that I'm surprised, but pleased, at how well the two of you have adopted your roles."

"We are too," Jacen said. "But it's easier knowing that Jaina and Anakin have my back."

"Alone, holding up the entire Jedi Order might have been just a bit too much," Anakin said, inclining his head towards his brother. "Now come on, Jedi Knight Horn, I sense that the Queen Mother has some less than Queen Mother things to say to my brother after he volunteered to be on the strike team."

Jacen glanced back toward Tenel Ka, who simply arched a single eyebrow. "Your senses serve you well, Anakin."

"Thanks, Your Majesty," Anakin said brightly, rising and walking out with Corran. "See you later, Jace."

"Anakin," Jacen said with a half-hearted wave.

The door slid shut behind Anakin and Corran. The moment it did, Tenel Ka rose from her position on the opposite side of the table and moved to a seat next to Jacen. They sat side by side, staring off at the motes of dust that drifted through a ray of light coming from a small window.

"You will be careful, of course," Tenel Ka said evenly. The comparison of the plan to the mission to Myrkr didn't sit well with her stomach. Tenel Ka had no desire to have _any_ aspect of that mission play out once again.

"Of course," Jacen agreed.

"We will be most displeased if you were to be harmed in any way."

"And it would be foolish of me to upset the leader of sixty-three systems," Jacen agreed again, his brown eyes still following the drifting motes of dust before him.

"_I_ fully expect you to return. No running off after strange creatures or chasing ancient Jedi on some mystic quest."

"I don't expect to find any on the Kor Chokk, but I won't chase any if I do," Jacen said reassuringly.

Sensing Anakin erect a bubble of privacy around the room, both Jacen and Tenel Ka looked to each other in unison. Any pretense vanishing in the safety they had been granted. Grey eyes held Jacen's gaze solemnly. "Return to me, Jacen Solo."

Jacen nodded once. He lifted a hand to cup Tenel Ka's cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Always, Tenel Ka."

They blinked as they parted, their Force bond allowing for an influx of emotion to bounce between the two of them. Tenel Ka covered the hand he left on the table with her own, visibly swallowing. Finally she looked away and let her hand fall to her side. Anakin gave a mental warning that her attendants were returning for her.

Jacen allowed a ghost of his father's smile as he stood and bowed formally. "Be well, Your Highness."

Tenel Ka inclined her head as the door to the room slid back open. "You as well, Jedi Solo. The Hapan fleet will be the first responders if the Yuuzhan Vong do not fall for this ploy."

"You have my thanks," Jacen straightened, Tenel Ka's small retinue of followers had now caught up with and were flanking her. "Until next time, Queen Mother."

Tenel Ka made a dismissing motion with her hand, and Jacen walked out of the room. As he did, he caught her faint whisper of, "Next time, Jacen, my dear friend."

**)-(VII)-(**

_A week later_

Seated on the bridge of the Hapan ship, the_ Rock Dragon_, Anakin maintained his careful balance between Vongsense and the Force. Since Ebaq 9 he had been able to refine it, lengthen the duration he could use it. Though the only reason why he had begun to bleed through his nose during the battle of Ebaq 9 had been because the _Ralroost_ had taken a direct hit that had bounced his face off the nearby bulkhead, he had been reaching his limit anyways. Now, however, he could more or less double that length. It all depended on how he focused and used the Force energy of the others while maintaining his Vongsense. A very fine balance was needed between the two. Leaning just a little too much in one direction would quickly drain his energy reserves.

_They'll be okay, Tenel Ka._ Anakin sent through the meld, sensing the Hapan Queen Mother's thoughts. _He has Alema and Tahiri looking out for him, and Kyp looking out for all of them._

Tenel Ka kept her gaze on the viewport of the bridge, giving no sign that she had heard him. She was currently focused on the mixed Hapan/Galactic Alliance fleet that was under her command. They were on the very edge of the Y'Toub system, home of Nal Hutta and the last of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet guarding the region.

"Bait One and Two have docked with the Yuuzhan Vong station," the helmsman reported. "Last report indicates that everything is going according to plan."

"Bel Iblis task group reporting exit vector is still clear."

As the situational updates continued to come in, Anakin stretched out and concentrated his enhanced Vongsense for the four Jedi in the strike team. For Alema, Tahiri, and Jacen, practitioners of Vongsense, all Anakin did was sharpen their own senses and make it so that they could keep in touch with both the Force and their Vongsense at the same time. Through the meld, Kyp was able to see both what the other three Jedi were sensing, but also what Anakin was laying out for him; a mental road map of the surrounding areas complete with glittering signs that announced the location of a Yuuzhan Vong.

_I made it so that even you could understand it, Master. _Anakin sent innocently.

_Trying to capture a Vong battle station here, do you mind, Jedi __Knight__ Solo? _Kyp shot back.

_Boys, play nice. _Jaina added from her position onboard the _Trickster._

The banter fell away as the strike force began engaging the patrols within the Kor Chokk grand cruiser. Taan's regiment of Freed Ones split up, each taking with them a portion of the joint commando unit that accompanied the Jedi. Tahiri and Jacen headed for the bridge, while Alema and Kyp headed for the dovin basal clusters. Everything continued to go as planned.

Tenel Ka was relieved in some way to have access to the Force, as she knew that she would have been otherwise worrying herself crazy waiting for some word from the infiltration team. The teams had gone dark to keep from giving away their position, and only those within the battlemeld knew what was happening. It was all up to the infiltration teams now, for better or for worse.

**)-(VIII)-(**

Working with Jacen was different than working with Anakin, Tahiri decided as they headed down one of the long corridors within the Kor Chokk. Though she had worked with Jacen before via the battlemeld, physically working with him, side-by-side, was a unique experience. Whereas Jaina's aura was similar to Anakin's, Jacen's couldn't have been more dissimilar, almost the complete opposite.

On one hand, Anakin tended to keep his own thoughts and feelings tightly controlled, whether in the meld or working side-by-side. On the other, Jacen continued to project an aura of calm and control, keeping the negative effects of tunnel vision and the adrenaline rush that might come from embarking on such a high-risk mission to a bare minimum. Like Master Skywalker had said, Jacen was the pillar of mental discipline for the order. With Anakin, you tended to emotionally attach yourself to the mission, wanting to see it through to the end no matter what. You felt that you had a job to do, a duty to your friends and family. It was that emotional connection that made so many people want to follow him.

With Jacen, though, you _knew_ that you had a mission to complete. A goal was put forth and you tried to accomplish it as best you could. You _knew_ what would happen if you succeeded. Just as you knew about the alternatives should you fail. He was the epitome of the 'do or do not' maxim, logical and precise. It was almost as if Jacen could detach himself from the emotional aspect of the mission and concentrate solely on completing the mission; just as he had done on Myrkr when he had left Anakin and her to chase after the voxyn queen.

As accustomed as she had become to working alongside Anakin, having her head oddly clear of the emotional stress Anakin normally took on—and unsuccessfully tried to hide from her—during the course of the mission was something she wasn't used to. In fact, in the oddly calm and clear-headed state she found herself in, she almost missed that emotional overflow.

She glanced at Jacen out of the corner of her eyes as they followed Taan and several Freed Ones to the control clusters that regulated most of the Kor Chokk. He had a face very similar to Anakin's, except for the eyes. Jacen and Jaina shared the same shade of brown, while Anakin had inherited piercing blue. It was just one more thing that set Anakin apart from his powerful Force sensitive siblings.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Jacen whispered, using the Force to keep the sound of his voice contained.

Tahiri blushed. "Just thinking about how different you are from Anakin."

"Good different, or bad different?"

"Different, different," Tahiri said.

They paused for a bit as they both sensed a Yuuzhan Vong warrior about to open a membrane door right next to them. Jacen activated his lightsaber and the blade cut through the membrane door and into the unsuspecting warrior. The warrior slumped to the ground without a sound, and they continued their trek.

"Different, different?"

"Uh huh," Tahiri nodded. "The both of you are so powerful, it's almost scary. You both have different ways of approaching problems with the different powers you have. And at the same time, you each control your power so differently. It's all so…"

"Different?" Jacen said with a smile.

"Yeah," Tahiri grinned back. "The way you and Anakin think about the Force is similar, but you both use it in your own ways. You're more of a 'what-will-happen-in-the-future-if-I-do-this' kind of guy. Anakin's a 'let's-see-what-happens-in-the-future-_when_-I-do-this.'"

"There's a difference?"

"Yup. You tend to try and predict the future by altering what you would do to get the results you want; _before_ anything actually takes place. Anakin sets pieces in motion _and then_ tries to redirect the events to a desired outcome as the events come along. He takes a more spontaneous approach. You don't act until you have as many variables that you can think of, accounted for. Neither are bad and both produce good results, but they don't exactly fit together well. Take this mission for example. We started off on Barab I, took a side-trip to Tatooine, baited a Yuuzhan Vong commander to come out to Tatooine, and now we're invading a Kor Chokk in Hutt Space. There's no way anyone could have planned all this in advance. Anakin takes what comes and changes his overall plans to fit the situation."

Another break as they felt a patrol of Yuuzhan Vong coming down an opposite corridor. They both motioned to the commandos and Freed Ones, and they all ducked into a side room. As the patrol passed their location, they attacked, efficiently taking down the patrol before any alarm could be uttered.

"Where was I?" Tahiri said sheepishly as she snapped her amphistaff back around her wrist.

"Anakin changing his overall plan," Jacen reminded with an amused smile. He now knew what his brother meant when he had said that Tahiri could talk non-stop and that it was nearly impossible to get a word in.

"Right. Though Anakin's good at overall planning, you're better at these individual pieces. Anakin sets a big goal, like taking out the voxyn queen or retaking Hutt Space, and he can plan basic steps to get to that goal. But in between those steps is where you're better. Like this Kor Chokk. Anakin's basic goal was for us to get on the station and take it out. You and Master Horn worked out the finer details on _how_ we were going to do that. Just like when you worked out on Myrkr how you were going to track the voxyn queen after everything began to fall apart. He motivates people into wanting to do the mission, you show the people _how exactly_ they can complete the mission. The two of you are so different, yet you make the perfect team if your plans sync up."

"It doesn't always feel that way, but I know what you mean," Jacen said. "Despite all the disagreements I have with him, he _is_ my little brother. I'm proud of what he's been able to accomplish, especially with everyone placing so much pressure on his shoulders. I'm still a little jealous, I can't help but feel that. But I'm most definitely proud."

"You ever tell him that?" Tahiri tilted her head to look up at Jacen curiously.

"He knows," Jacen shrugged. "I think."

Tahiri let out an exasperated breath and shook her head in disbelief. "Really, Jacen?"

_Welcome to my world_, Jaina sent through the Force, more or less mimicking Tahiri's reaction.

"He's my brother. He should already know that I'm proud of him," Jacen said in his own defense.

"He's not a mind reader, Jacen," Tahiri groaned, realizing that that phrase wasn't the most apt for inter-personal relationships among Jedi. Eyes darting to the side, she whipped her amphistaff out and it bit into a warrior's throat just as he tried to charge around the corner. "He respects you too much to try to pry how you feel about him from your mind. It won't hurt to tell him." She said as the warrior gurgled and collapsed to the ground behind them. "Despite everything, he still looks up to you. A part of the reason why he's been able to do all the things he has is because he measures himself up to you and Jaina. On top of being named after your grandfather, he has to follow in yours and Jaina's footsteps, and somehow save this galaxy. Tall order for an eighteen year old, don't you think?"

"Alright, alright," Jacen sighed. "When we retake Nal Hutta, I'll sit down and have a word with him."

"You do that. And if that dummy of mine tries to be stubborn, let me know."

Jacen regarded her with sparkling brown eyes. "You definitely fit right in with us Solos. Stubborn, smart, and someone I'd be happy to have as a little sister any day."

Tahiri blushed again and looked away. "Hey, if you guys are my family. I want it as complete and as whole as possible, and that means you and Anakin making up for good. You know, like those times in the holovids Jaina gave me."

Jacen fondly patted her shoulder. "Hey, no matter what happens, he's still my little brother. And Jaina will always be my twin sister. We'll always be family and I doubt anything or anyone will ever be strong enough to tear us apart."

**)-(IX)-(**

Everyone on the bridge let out a breath as the infiltration teams reported in.

_"This is Team One, dovin basals have been scuttled." _Kyp reported.

_"Team Two, here. We have control of the bridge. The commander is dead."_ Jacen announced over the comm-channel.

Tenel Ka wasted little time in authorizing the strike. "All ships in Task Force One, engage,"

A micro-jump later, and the Hapan and Galactic Alliance vessels pounced on the startled Yuuzhan Vong defenders.

After several of the Yuuzhan Vong ships were sent spiraling down into Nal Hutta, a yammosk vessel included, Jaina once again gave out an opportunity for the Yuuzhan Vong to surrender. Tahiri and Taan, now in the cognition hoods of the massive Yuuzhan Vong behemoth, used the Kor Chokk's weapons against the remaining Yuuzhan Vong ships; an emphasis that their greatest ship was no longer on their side. What sealed the deal was when the ships captured from Shith'rii Choka's fleet jumped in in support of the infidel vessels.

Though some struggles took place aboard a couple of the vessels, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet stood down without any further urging.

_"Congratulations Anakin, Jaina, Jacen," _Corran deadpanned over the comm-line. _"You've successfully retaken Hutt Space in the span of a single month; something a concerted New Republic effort hasn't been able to do for two years. Unfortunately, your shore-leave has run out and it's now time for you to __actually__ report for duty. Force help us all."_

Anakin pulled himself out of Vongsense with great relief. "Let's get the Barabels and tell the Hutts they can have their planet back first. But other than that, this break's definitely been fun."

**)-(X)-(**

High Priest Naazar of the god Yun-Yammka, sat in the audience chamber of Shimrra, listening to the warrior caste give reports as to the state of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Ebaq 9 had been costly. The current commander sieging Kuat had lost nearly thirty percent of his forces and seemed to be no closer to a victory than he had been several weeks ago. B'shith Vorrik's schemes in Imperial Space were proceeding slowly, perhaps too slowly. By the time his plan came to fruition, there might not even be a Yuuzhan Vong Empire left to include the Imperials into. Even the new Warmaster, Nas Choka, appeared infuriated that there were more gains than loses being reported.

To make matters worse, the _pazhkic Yuuzhna'tar al'tirrna, _or World Brain, appeared to have stopped growing just before reaching its full maturity. Its stunted growth had confused and bewildered the shapers, and many had already lost their lives in their failure to explain the dhuryam's sudden mutation. With the World Brain still in its juvenile stage, it was unable to take full control of the thousands of processes needed to completely shape the planet to the specifications of a suitable home-world. Creatures were dying off because it couldn't regulate their growth, the weather was chaotic at times as it tried to compensate for one task by sacrificing another. And to make matters worse, the World Brain appeared to have unleashed a foul-smelling spore into the air of Yuuzhan'tar, which caused painful and embarrassing itching everywhere. Efforts to counteract this had caused seismic activity which brought down the new temple to Yun-Yammka.

It was one disaster after another, and even the most faithful were beginning to wonder if the gods had left them.

As Naazar rose to dress down the unfortunate member of the warrior caste, a group of individuals hurried into the room.

"Dread One! Please forgive the interruption!" One wailed, throwing himself down in front of Shimrra.

"Speak," The Supreme Overlord permitted.

"Dread One, Shith'rii Choka's fleet in Hutt Space has been destroyed! The last Kor Chokk to survive the journey through dark space lies in the hands of the heretics, and the yorik coral growing facility within Hutt Space now lies in the hands of the infidels!"

The chamber, which had been filled with murmurs at the interruption, fell deathly quiet as Shimrra rose from his red polyp bed.

"What?"

"Shith'rii Choka was casted down by the combined minds of Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo!" wailed the messenger. "He and much of his fleet are no more. Worse, the remaining fleet have surrendered to Jaina Solo because they see her as Yun-Harla's avatar!"

There was a whip-like motion of Shimrra's arm, and the head of the messenger rolled away from the body. "I will not tolerate anyone who even insinuates such a lie." He looked to the other messengers. "So Hutt Space is no longer under our dominion?"

"No Great One," one of the other messengers spoke.

Shimrra's lips curled back in a snarl. His multi-colored eyes cast about until he spotted Nas Chokka, still standing in preparation to make a comment. "This failure is the responsibility of your Domain. Give me a victory or your life is forfeit."

"Dread One," Nas Choka bowed hastily. "I am your amphistaff, point me and I shall slay your enemies."

"Build up your fleet," Shimrra said. "When I order you, I want the blow to be decisive and crushing. No one else will doubt the Yuuzhan Vong. No more will the defeat of our fleets aid the heretical whispers circling amongst the Shamed Ones. You will break the backbone of the Galactic Alliance by massacring their forces at Kuat. From there, you shall go on and lay waste to their new capital. Let no one survive. Let the worlds burn. Let the names of the gods rise up from the lips of all Yuuzhan Vong!"

_"__Al' tanna Shimrra knotte Yun'o!"_

**)-(XI)-(**

"Oh yes indeed, madness hath griped the mind of the Supreme Overlord," Onimi crackled in the empty room. Only Naazar had stayed behind once everyone else had left. "But who will dare question him, who will be so bold? Shall he lead us all to our deaths, oh yes he will. Yet we are all blind, mute, and deaf, we follow him still."

"Enough Onimi," Naazar whispered. Though Shimrra had returned to his Worldship, he still felt uneasy about speaking loudly in the meeting room. "Why?"

"Why what?" Onimi seemed to lose his veneer of insanity in an instant.

"Why did you show me what that heretical shaper, Nen Yim, was working on?"

"Would you rather you remain blissfully ignorant, High Priest?"

Naazar clenched his jaw. Onimi had used his title mockingly, and rightly so. If there were no gods, what was he the High Priest of? "Why?"

"Perhaps you had a glimmer of potential, a brain within that skull of yours," Onimi said in singsong. "Perhaps I was bored and it was simply a jest."

"A jest!" Naazar roared. "You showed me that there is no Eighth Cortex. That everything I believed in was a lie! That the gods are a lie! And it was for a jest?"

Onimi giggled and flitted about in his garments made from the cloth of various New Republic uniforms. "It is funny to me. Is it not to you? How feel you, standing before the Supreme One, knowing that the only gods are the ones he declares? How feel you to have grown up devoting your life to the empty words of another? Do you not feel relieved? Do you not feel happy? Or maybe even…Free?"

"Free?" Naazar said slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, are you not one who is free from all you despise? Are you not a Freed One in priest robes, a most convincing guise? Or will you once again close your eyes? Continue spouting your words that the Supreme One claims comes from the skies? What will you do High Priest of Nothing but Lies?"

Naazar worked his jaw furiously, but no answer came easily to him. What was he to do? He had long ago begun doubting the existence of the gods. Secret little niggling doubts in the back of his mind. But to actually have his hidden doubts confirmed? To now believe as the Shamed Ones he had been torturing believed? They had always been private little doubts for which he had never given much stock to. He had never prepared himself for what he would do if those doubts were actually realized.

And then the true horror struck him.

If the gods were a lie, then why had they gone to war in this galaxy? There was no point. Millions of Yuuzhan Vong had lost their lives for nothing. They had come to the galaxy on the whim of a madman. Yet there was no way he could hope to go against Shimrra and live. The countless others swayed by the web of lies Shimrra had weaved would cut him down without a second thought. It had only been recently that he had counted himself among those so happily and willingly ready to do Shimrra's bidding, and he knew what the others were capable of. Where their blind fanaticism had gotten them all.

"What _can_ I do?" Naazar whispered in despair, his world crashing down around him.

"There is but one solution," Onimi whispered, leaning forward so that his head was next to Naazar's. "A tonic for your ails. To the stars, I have need of you. Go on, unfurl your sails. Find the planet that is origin of us all. The seed of the first true Yuuzhan'tar. Zonama Sekot, is its name. Find it and our people will never be the same."

Naazar's eyes widened. He recognized that name. The name so many feared, indeed the previous Supreme Overlord thought it a bad portent and avoided this galaxy for that very reason. "Zonama Sekot!"

"Yes. We too want the war to end, 'fore our race is completely destroyed. To lose with no home, we'll be cast back into the void. Will you find this Zonama Sekot, the planet thousands have sought? Or shall all our deaths truly have been for naught?"

Naazar nodded. "I will find the planet. And when I do, I will force the Supreme Overlord to renounce his lies. No more shall our people die needlessly, shall we suffer from his deception."

"And, High Priest of Nothing but Lies. What are you now?" Onimi crackled joyfully.

Naazar inhaled a deep breath, and then through his arms out as he shouted at the Supreme Overlord's bed of polyps. "I am Freed!"

**)-(Chapter End)-(**

A\N: Next chapter this coming Sunday.

For those who are wondering, Taryn and Trista will not be back in this story, but will have a prominent role in the sequel. Also, the _new_ Jedi of the Jedi Order, namely the apprentices like Valin, Yaqeel, and the others, will gradually be taking on a larger role as the story arcs progress. Lastly, just a big, big, thanks and hugs to all who have continued to review and support this story. It's definitely the largest, longest, and most complicated story I've ever written, and your kind words and obvious enjoyment make the effort of writing it more than worth it. Thirty or so chapters to go =).

_**Deleted Scene:**_

_A single scene this time. This one takes place during the assault on Gorga's base and is from Taryn and Trista's perspective. It would have taken place directly after the Jedi sabotage the base, as the others are waiting for the signal to attack. It was ultimately deleted because of the darker tone it set for the battle. As you saw in Chapter 34, the battle was more lighthearted and fun. It could have gone a whole lot differently…_

***Snip**Snip***

"What type of signal is 'explosions and laser fire?'" Taryn muttered darkly, staring through her electrobinoculars in agitation. "What if something's happened to them? How will we know when to go?"

"Zekk's a Jedi, Taryn. He can handle himself." Trista said. Her tone was reproachful, but she too was intently focused on the camp through her own pair of electrobinoculars.

"The two of you are Jedi Zekk's women?" A'Rukven, the warrior Trista had faced the previous night, asked in confusion.

"What?" Trista's eyes bulged and color flooded her cheeks as her head snapped to the Tusken warrior. "No! We're not anybody's women. Nor would we allow any man to claim us as such."

"Speak for yourself," Taryn said unhelpfully, still focused on the base.

Trista closed her eyes and took several calming breaths. "The culture of Hapes is greatly different than your own, A'Rukven. The men…"

A rumbling explosion echoed through the empty expanse of the desert, and great clouds of smoke rose from the base. The constant sound of blaster-fire, coupled with flashes of light, was an indication that an all-out battle was already taking place.

"There's the signal," Vexa said professionally. She stood and let out a warbling yell, thrusting her gaffi stick in the air. Her cry was repeated by hundreds of other voices as the Sand People burst out of the sand and began sprinting towards the walled compound.

The three tribes in opposition scrambled to muster their own lines, but the warriors they put into the field were drastically outnumbered. The attacking force was approaching the compound from all sides, and there weren't enough defending Tusken warriors to meet every challenge. Sand was kicked up on both sides as the warriors charged out to meet each other.

Trista and Taryn ran side-by-side, each holding the weapon they had dueled with the previous night, with a blaster strapped to each leg. Also at their side were both A'Rukven and Ullaghariui and dozens of other warriors. Blaster fire pinged around them as a group of enemy warriors took aim with long-blasters. The shots felled some of the rapidly closing attackers, but not enough.

When the two sides met, the clash was brutal and loud. Tusken war cries continued to fill the air, making both Taryn and Trista glad that they weren't the targets of the rage-filled roars of hundreds of warriors.

A large group of enemy warriors won their initial engagements, the bodies of their defeated opponents sprawled in the sand, and raced towards Trista, Taryn, Ullaghariui, and A'Rukven. The four shared a glance, then met the charge head-on.

One of the enemy warriors ending up impaled on Trista's polearm's blade. A'Rukven covered Trista, allowing for the smaller and more nimble girl to use the same technique that she had used on him to get her first 'kill' to slash the femoral arteries of three more warriors. Blood spurted out and splashed over her, but her grey eyes were as smooth and calculating as ever as she readjusted the grip on her weapon and lashed out in a sweeping attack that tripped up another warrior.

For Trista, every warrior that fell was one that couldn't hurt she or Taryn. Couldn't later threaten the Royal House of Hapes through any of their actions. They met her in battle, so she would honor them with one. Show them the fighting techniques of Hapes and make it the last thing they would see. Her mind was cold and methodical as she cut into another enemy Tusken warrior. Thinking of how to best end their life as quick and as painless as possible, thus ensuring both her own and her sister's continued safety.

Meanwhile both Taryn and Ullaghariui worked together to take down countless opponents of their own. An enemy warrior found his head between the two weighted ends of the Taryn and Ullaghariui's gaffi-sticks. Another had his legs knocked out with twin shattering blows to his kneecaps. It was as if the actions of one influenced the actions of the other. Unlike her sister, however, Taryn couldn't quite distance herself from what she was doing. Fighting with blasters was one thing. Sparring with bladed weapons was in a similar category. But getting up close and personal, actually feeling your opponent's last breath as their blood coats your hand,was on a whole different level. Had Zekk or any of the other Jedi been around, they would have heard Taryn chant under her breath, _animals, only animals. Not people. Not people. Just animals. _The adrenaline of the fight kept Taryn's body moving, but, to protect her sanity, her mind had detached itself from the wanton slaughter occurring all around her.

The reason why the Sand People had a reputation for such visceral and brutal nature was revealed all around Gorga's compound as the sands turned red with blood. It was a kill-or-be-killed atmosphere; the chilling battle cries never ceasing as warriors on both sides continued to fall. No surrender was asked for, and none was given. That was the way of the desert.

***Snip**Snip***

_Like most of the deleted scenes, ideas and concepts from this scene survive in a slightly different forms later on in this story._

***Snip**Snip***

Reviews are more than welcome. Motivation worked…currently working on Chapter 63, finishing up the first segment of the Unifying Force arc and will soon be writing the Battle for Mon Calamari. See you all Sunday!


	37. Interlude V

**Thirty-Seven**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

_A week later_

The door chime rang, and both Tahiri and Anakin glanced up from their studies. They were reviewing the stories given to them by the Barabel elders they had rescued on Nal Hutta. So far they had no luck discerning where Zonama Sekot had disappeared to after its disastrous visit to the Barab system, but they were able to learn that the planet was indeed sentient. A delegation of frightened Barabels had entreated with it to leave the system, and it left shortly afterwards.

"Come in," Anakin called out in answer to the chime.

The door opened to reveal the newest member of the High Council. Apparently helping to bring the Hutts into the Galactic Alliance had been a motivating factor to fast-track his advancement. In some ways Anakin was glad that Jacen had found his place in the Jedi Order. It was as if the more Jacen felt comfortable with the Order, the less confrontational their own relationship became. That still didn't mean an odd tension existed, but it was less hostile than before.

"Jace?"

"Anakin, you have a moment?"

"I'll leave you two alone. Taan wanted to talk to me about something anyways," Tahiri said, before Anakin could answer. She gave Anakin a brief kiss before exiting the room.

"Have a seat," Anakin shrugged, slightly bemused. "What brings you to my quarters?"

"A conversation I've been delaying because I couldn't find the right words," Jacen said, spinning the chair at the desk around and sitting in it.

"It's probably the same conversation Tahiri warned me on threat of death that I shouldn't screw up," Anakin smiled.

"Probably," Jacen chuckled, the mood lightening. "Between her and Jaina it's lucky we're both still alive."

"In more ways than one," Anakin agreed. He put down the datapad he had been looking over. "So seriously, Jace. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Jacen said, awkwardly. "It's just. I realized that we haven't talked in a while."

"Not unless it was about the Force, battle plans, or searching for wayward planets," Anakin said, motioning to the datapad.

"Yeah, those pesky hyperdrive equipped planets." Jacen shifted in his chair, and then sighed. "I guess it'll be easier for me to say this all at once."

"Go for it," Anakin motioned.

"Okay, first off, I have to say that I'm proud to have you as a little brother. Not just because you can retake all of Hutt Space in a month, or because you can do things with the Force most people can only dream of. I'm proud of you because you can do all that and not let it go to your head. I may accuse you of being reckless from time to time, but it's only because I don't want anything to happen to you. I nearly lost you last year on Myrkr, you nearly got yourself killed getting me off of Coruscant, and no older brother wants to have their younger brother die before them. So, despite any harsh words or criticism I might give you, just know that they don't change the fact that I'm glad you're my little brother and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jacen exhaled after the last word and glanced uncertainly at Anakin. Anakin's mind was in turn analyzing Jacen's words, searching for some sort of catch. But at the same time, he could feel Jacen's honesty.

"Thanks," Anakin said softly. "I guess, on some level, I've always known that. But hearing it is nice too. After everything the people expect from me, it's good to know that you have my back, Jacen."

"Of course," Jacen sounded hurt that Anakin would ever doubt that.

"We've had our arguments, our differences of opinion, and for the longest time, I was resigned to the fact that we would just be brothers and little else," Anakin admitted glancing down at his feet. He could feel his older brother flinch at his words. "You always seemed to find something wrong in whatever I did. I was never good enough. At one point, I even doubted my own abilities because you didn't find them worthy of a Jedi, of the Solo name. And then, when I went off with Alema to train…"

"I have to admit something," Jacen said, cutting Anakin off. "When you left. Cut us off from you. I knew what was happening, why you were suffering."

"Vergere," Anakin stated.

"Vergere," Jacen confirmed with an apologetic nod.

"I kind of figured it out after returning," Anakin nodded. "After reflecting on what happened, I realized that Brisha used the same techniques on me that Vergere did on you."

"You're not angry?"

"At you?"

"Yeah," Jacen exhaled.

Anakin shook his head. "It may have hurt like heck, but I'm better for it. How about you? Would you stop Vergere from doing the things she did to you if you could?"

Jacen likewise shook his head. "No."

"Yeah," Anakin said, mimicking his brother. "And I have to admit, that I'm also jealous of you too. Jealous and proud, like you said."

"Of me? You're the big hero, the one everyone turns to. You have Tahiri, you have the government following your every word, you have the Jedi supporting you, what do I have that you'd be jealous over?" Jacen said incredulously. He was more surprised than anything. For the longest time, even before the mission to Myrkr, he had always assumed that Anakin's opinion of him had been very low. But to think that Anakin was jealous of him, proud of him even, after everything Anakin had managed to accomplish? It was shocking to say the least. Jacen shrugged in confusion. "I'm that 'other guy' everyone tacks on after mentioning you and Jaina. The one who's always in the shadows of your accomplishments. You're proud and jealous of me for that?"

Anakin looked to him wryly. "Jace, if I could switch places with you, I would in a heartbeat. I'd rather be out of the spotlight, some random Jedi with an amazing Jedi girlfriend, than this 'hero' figure everyone wants me to be. It's more than ridiculous every time the HoloNet calls me the future leader of the New Jedi Order, a 'brilliant' military commander, a symbol of hope, and all those other titles worth bantha fodder. I hear those things and then I look at you, at Jaina, and compared to the two of you, I have to say to myself 'I really have no clue what I'm doing.' I _know _I'm reckless, that my judgment isn't always the best, and I know that I've been lucky so far to get as far as I've gotten. You're galaxies better at making important decisions than I am, and there'd probably be more people alive if you had been the one in charge instead of me. If the government and Jedi Order wanted some guiding paragon, they should've look to you, and not me."

"And Jaya's the one who should be getting all the military accolades. She's actually flown missions with the fleet, knows a thing or two more about space battles and military maneuvers. We wouldn't have had as much success over Tatooine and in Hutt Space if it wasn't for her. And yet, in spite of the both of you, everyone _still_ looks to me to be that all-in-one leader. And I hate it, plain and simple."

There had been no anger or despair in Anakin's tone, he had simply been stating facts. Jacen took in a breath and released it. The talk was becoming a lot harder than he thought it would have been. From hearing how bad their relationship had deteriorated, to learning that his brother was actually proud of him, Jacen couldn't help but feel a small ache in his stomach. Anakin, Jaina, and himself had once been so close, had freely discussed their opinions and adventures, and were the best of friends at one point.

And then the war happened. And then Chewbacca died. And that close Solo family was no more. The bonds that they had developed through childhood were destroyed with frightening ease, or so it had seemed.

Jacen's heart clenched painfully and he struggled to keep his emotions in check. To think that he and Anakin had drifted so far apart that they hadn't even realize how close they still were. What he had told Tahiri aboard the Korr Chokk wasn't the complete truth, Jacen realized. The war had nearly destroyed everything the Solo family once had. The trust, the friendship, the support…everything.

From the closed off expression on his younger brother's face, it was clear Anakin was of similar mind.

A silence fell in the room, as the both of them reflected on everything they had just heard and admitted, their expressions almost sad as they recalled the more peaceful times. Finally, after several long minutes, the two brothers glanced at each other again.

"We worked pretty well together back on Tatooine and at Nal Hutta, didn't we?" Jacen said faintly, trying to stick to a safer topic. He wasn't sure how much more he could take without allowing some of what he was feeling leak through his mental barriers. One thing was for certain, however, he wasn't going to let the war rip them apart any further.

"We didn't once have a shouting match. Your trip to Hapes seemed to have helped out some."

"I was able to clear my mind there, reflect on many things." Jacen nodded. "Well that, and Tenel Ka helped me see I was being a bit thickheaded."

"Tahiri does that to me on a daily basis," Anakin said fondly. Slowly, their sibling bond began to repair itself. Even after everything they had been through, they were still family, still loved each other.

"What would we do without them?" Jacen agreed in amusement.

Anakin managed a weak smile as well. "Tenel Ka make it back to Hapes okay?"

"Yeah, apparently Hapes really did nearly fall apart without her. She told me she probably won't be able to go out again anytime soon. Too many family members plotting her death and the like."

The two fell silent again, avoiding eye contact as they cast about for what to say next. Anakin eventually stood, taking the initiative.

He walked over to Jacen's chair and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Anakin Solo. A Jedi Knight. I think I'm also your younger brother."

Jacen blinked, but then understood. He rose from his chair and took Anakin's offered hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jacen Solo. Also a Jedi Knight, and definitely your older brother."

"Nice to meet you too," Anakin inclined his head. "I look forward to working with you in the future, Jedi Solo."

Jacen chuckled as they shook hands. "You as well, little brother."

**=}II{= =}II{=**

Later that day Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin all received a comm-call from Tahiri asking them to meet her in one of the many audience chambers the Mon Calamari government had loaned to the Galactic Alliance. She was very evasive about the reason, asking them to come only with an open mind, light clothing, and a fun spirit. Naturally, the curiosity of all three Solos was piqued, and they met up just outside the door.

"Any idea what this is about, Little Brother?" Jaina greeted Anakin as he arrived.

"Not a clue. Although, there is a large amount of Yuuzhan Vong on the other side of that door," Anakin said, a hand resting loosely on his lightsaber in reflex.

"Danni's on the other side too," Jacen cocked his head, puzzled. "So is Tekli."

"Well, the only way we'll find out is if we go in," Anakin pushed the doors open.

A small antechamber with another pair of closed doors separated them from the main room. The burgundy carpeted and walled room was dimly lit and had several lockers lined up along the walls. Tahiri was there to greet them with a nervous smile.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

Rather than reply, all three Solo siblings felt their eyebrows rise at Tahiri's choice of dress. She was in one of the faux Yuuzhan Vong vonduun crab armor over her Jedi robes, and a faint application of purplish-blue face-paint made her skin tone closer to that of a Yuuzhan Vong. Her amphistaff was wrapped around her wrist, while an arm holster holding her mother's lightsaber was strapped to her other arm. Temporary tattoos, which both Anakin and Jacen recognized as denoting someone of Domain Kwaad, marked her hands, bare feet, and face. She was emitting no discernible emotion, but the three Solos could tell she was apprehensive about their reactions.

Anakin promptly walked over to her and kissed her, ending any doubt on her part for his feelings about her embracing the Yuuzhan Vong side of herself. Parting, he motioned to her costume. "Is this what Taan wanted to talk to you about?"

Tahiri licked her lips and nodded, visibly relaxing. "Uh huh. Today is the first meeting of the Free Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Council."

"The temporary government Cal Omas is trying to set up for them?" Jaina likewise stepped forward to hug the blond teen.

"Yeah, they kind of want to make it all special," Tahiri motioned to the lockers in the antechamber. "They want the blessings of the avatars of Yun-Harla, Yun-Yammka, Yun-Shuno, and Yun-Ne'shel to continue. Kind of like a religious sanctification to enable them to challenge Shimrra's authority. Though a majority of the members of the Supreme Council are Freed Ones, there are warriors, priests, shapers, and Intendant caste members who have also defected."

"How many people are on this Supreme Council?" Jaina asked as she walked towards the locker with her name on it.

As if she had been expecting the question, Tahiri answered with full detail. "Two from every Domain, both primary and branch Domains, are selected to positions called 'Caretakers'. This means two people from Domain Kwaad and two from Domain Yim, two from Domain Lah and two from Kraal, and so on. There are close to seventy 'Caretakers' at the moment. Then five more people, called the…well, the rough translation is Blessed of the Yun-_Jeedai_, are chosen by the others to be the leaders of the Free Yuuzhan Vong."

"Yun-Jedi?" Jacen asked, snapping on a false vonduun crab armor in place.

Tahiri bit her lower lip in thought. "It's more of an abstract deified version of the beliefs the Jedi hold."

"The Force?" Jaina supplied examining a yorik coral featureless mask that had come with the rest of her costume.

"Not the Force. The Yuuzhan Vong can't feel it." Tahiri shook her head. "Those elected to one of the five seats vow to uphold the morals the Jedi go by and to represent not only what is best for the Yuuzhan Vong, but for the galaxy as well. Basic doesn't really have the right expressions to describe this concept, but that's the best I can manage."

"What's on the schedule for the first session?" Anakin, now fully equipped in the faux armor, walked over to Tahiri. He wore a yorik-coral mask of his own, depicting a male face on one side and a female on the other.

"They're choosing their leader. I guess you could call it a Chief of State," Tahiri grinned, straightening Anakin's mask and making some adjustments to his armor. "And then it's assumed that they will officially declare their support for the Galactic Alliance in its war against Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong."

"And only the Supreme Council will be attending?" Jacen asked, his face hidden by a fearsome-looking mask.

"Oh no," Tahiri shook her head. "All the Freed Yuuzhan Vong who are capable of coming, are here. A recording is being made so others who are already infiltrating Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong, or are in vital positions helping to hold the different sectors on the front lines, can later see this moment. Danni and several others who've served alongside the Freed Ones since Borleias are also here."

"So, do we have to do anything?" Jaina said, fidgeting as she glanced at the double-doors that led into the main chamber.

"You'll hear your name, followed by whichever deity that has been attributed to you," Tahiri explained. "All you have to do is nod or say that you witness and approve of the gathering. It's okay if it's in Basic."

"Would '_Nikk pryozz do-tchurokal tur zhael'Vong_,' work too?" Anakin said innocently, his Yuuzhan Vong phrase causing Tahiri's green eyes to bulge and surprise to spike from his siblings.

"Anakin?" Tahiri whispered in disbelief.

"What? I've been talking with Threepio and Kadat trying to learn a few words here and there. Figured it might come in handy. This seems like as good a time as any to try it out." Anakin shrugged, an action made a bit comical by his mask and clunky faux armor. "I hope I didn't mess up the pronunciation though. I did say that 'I am witness to the true Yuuzhan Vong', right?"

Tahiri nodded dumbly, feeling a surge of powerful emotions for her childhood best friend. She reached out and gripped his hand tightly, letting him know through their bond just how much she loved him. In the background, Jaina and Jacen shared exasperated looks—which went completely unnoticed by the young couple.

"Good," Anakin said, and Tahiri knew that he was grinning his father's grin, even if his face was hidden behind his mask. "It'd be pretty embarrassing if I got up and divinely stated that I smelled like a Hutt's backside, or something like that."

"Don't ever change, little brother," Jaina shook her head and clapped him affectionately on his shoulder.

"Well, we have a crowd in there ready for us," Jacen said. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

"And we Jedi say we're not into spectacle," Anakin added.

As one they stepped up to the door and pushed it open.

**=}III{= =}III{=**

It was the next day when the Solo-Skywalker clan, Tahiri and Jag included, gathered together for a family dinner to celebrate Jacen's advancement to the High Council. It was a private affair within the Skywalker's apartment room, and everything was proceeding uneventfully until Anakin's personal comm-unit beeped. It was a call he had been expecting.

Sheepishly, Anakin excused himself from the table and took it. "Go ahead Danni."

_"She's ready,"_ Danni's voice vibrated with excitement in every syllable.

"Right, we'll be right there." Anakin pocketed the comlink and returned to the table.

"What was that about?" Mara asked

"Sorry about that, Jace," Anakin said to his brother. He then turned to his girlfriend. "Hey Tahiri, I kind of have a small, time sensitive gift to give you."

"A gift? What for?" Tahiri set her napkin down.

"A just 'because gift'?" Anakin tried. "It's not really done yet, but your input is definitely needed."

"Anakin?" Leia raised an eyebrow and used the patented stare that all mothers seemed to have perfected.

"Is this the big secret Danni's been so evasive about?" Luke said good-naturedly as Anakin squirmed in his seat.

"It's only a small gift," Anakin said. "Although we do have to go to the Smuggler's Alliance's warehouse downtown."

"Anakin," Jacen exhaled. "You might as well tell them before they die of curiosity. Although I'm not sure 'small' is a good word to describe it."

"You know about it?" Jaina looked to her twin in surprise. "He hasn't told me anything."

"I accidently discovered it when experimenting with my Vongsense," Jacen said, setting aside his own napkin. "I still don't know exactly what it is, but I have a good idea."

"We've finished eating already so we might as well go see this 'small gift' that requires an entire warehouse," Mara said folding her napkin and placing it onto her emptied plate.

Anakin managed a feeble smile. "Might as well."

The Skywalker-Solo clan piled into two speeders, and with Anakin directing them, made it to a non-descript warehouse purchased by Tendrando Arms and on loan to the Smuggler's Alliance. Danni was already outside, looking ready to burst with energy as she happily waved at them in welcome.

"Hey! Sorry if I spoiled any plans," Danni greeted brightly.

"It's not a problem," Leia said. "Are you doing well, Danni?"

"Yeah, I have the job of a lifetime." The Jedi scientist smiled evasively. "And those supplies that we got from the Runaway Prince are just…wow. Talk about a dream job."

"And this has to do with Anakin's gift to Tahiri?" Luke said mildly.

"Everything to do with it," Danni motioned to the warehouse behind her. "Come on in."

Tahiri glanced curiously up at Anakin, he simply smiled and took her hand. With a shrug, she allowed him to escort her into the building.

Meeting them just inside the entrance was Kadat, who bowed lowly to Anakin. "Welcome back, avatar of She-Who-Shapes. The yorik-coral seeds you procured for us are being used to strengthen the armor. And we have just started molding the grutchin pen into the sub-deck per the Calrissian's instructions."

Anakin made a mental note to revoke Lando's interior-design permit. "Thank you, Kadat. I am sure Tahiri approves as well. Tahiri?"

Tahiri, along with the rest of the group, was stunned into silence as they tried to wrap their minds on the sight before them. Behind Kadat was a sleek-looking ship slightly smaller than Lando's _Lady Luck. _The ship, unlike anything they had ever seen, sat illuminated by both artificial lights and bioluminescent spheres, with scaffolding all around it. It was nearly grown, but the coral had yet to come together to close off the top of the naturally curved vessel, so the ship's skeletal-like metal frame was still partially visible. Freed Yuuzhan Vong shapers and engineers hired by Lando were working on various parts of the nearly-completed vessel. Seeing the group, the shapers and engineers all respectfully halted their work and moved aside, leaving the vessel alone in the spotlights.

"Anakin," Tahiri whispered in shock. Taking a step forward in an almost trance-like fashion.

"I call her the _Veila_," Anakin remarked softly.

Tahiri's legs automatically took her to the prow of the ship, and she placed her hand on its coral surface. Slowly, she ran her hand down the length of the vessel, finding the nodule for the boarding ramp. She stroked the cluster gently, and the ship opened for her. She looked back at Anakin with watery eyes and held out a hand. He stepped forward and took it, and together they boarded the ship.

Its layout was different than most Yuuzhan Vong vessels. Like a vine, the yorik coral had adapted itself to the metal skeleton within the ship, growing around, and shaping itself based on the frame. The design of the ship was also both Yuuzhan Vong and non-Yuuzhan Vong. The boarding ramp led up to a round, central chamber, where naturally curved corridors, at evenly spaced intervals, led off to individual rooms; living quarters, dovin basal chamber, an ion drive, shield generators. A holoprojector sat in the center of the main chamber, along with a villip choir that was still being grown. Tahiri took it all in in disbelief.

They explored the ship a little before they eventually reached the cockpit of the vessel. It was a nodule-like compartment not unlike the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon; _situated just off-center left to the front of the ship. The cockpit itself was big enough to hold six people comfortably, and had a certain sort of warmth about it.

Sitting on a cluster of organic matter at the very front of the cockpit, awaiting Tahiri, was a cognition hood.

"Go on," Anakin whispered softly. "You'll be the first mind the _Veila_ will know."

Swallowing heavily, Tahiri nodded and reverently placed the hood over her head. In an instant, an infant-like consciousness touched her own mind. She could see through its own developing senses, as well as the electronic sensors that it had already tapped into. The ship's presence was curious, welcoming, and warm. It was almost playful in nature. Tahiri was more than a little surprised when it mentally asked for her name. Yuuzhan Vong ships normally communicated through emotional impressions only, never words.

"I'm Tahiri, Tahiri Kwaad," Tahiri said aloud.

_I'm told my name is Veila. Is that my name?_

"Uh huh."

_Good, I like my name._

"I like it too," Tahiri said, patting the nerve cluster in front of her. As the ship matured, a hardened shell of coral would cover the cluster, but it was still vulnerable for now. The ship seemed to trill softly at the touch.

_Are you my master now?_

Tahiri bit her lower lip and shook her head. "I am your friend."

_Friend?_

Tahiri felt the ship skim her mind for a definition. Then, as if flipping to a more instinctive level, went on to gloss through the rest of her mind, leaning the things she knew, analyzing her feelings and thoughts towards certain people and ideas. On some level, Tahiri had expected this. It was a natural part of any Yuuzhan Vong ship, the way it learned its purpose. It was part of the bonding process that many Yuuzhan Vong life-forms were capable of.

Yet, on another level, this ship appeared to be slightly more sentient than a standard Yuuzhan Vong ship. Maybe because its growth had been slowed, or because it had computers that allowed for data to be inputted directly into it. For whatever the reason, Tahiri had a feeling that the _Veila_ was more _alive_ than an actual Yuuzhan Vong ship, even with all its metal parts. She reached out with her Vongsense and her beliefs were confirmed by the level of awareness she felt coming from the ship.

_You are my friend_. Tahiri heard, the voice much more mature. The words sounded final. The warmth was still present, and Tahiri got the sense that the ship seemed more determined than ever to serve her. _I will finish growing_ _now. Good bye, Tahiri._

Tahiri felt the words fade away, and she was once again left with emotional impressions. It was as if the ship's brain had a higher and lower setting with which it could use to communicate. Very slowly, Tahiri removed the cognition hood, blinking in stunned awe at the ship around her.

"So," Anakin began hesitantly. "What do you think of the shmphh…"

Tahiri silenced him with a fierce kiss. To the surprise of both of them, the lights within the cockpit dimmed, and an opaque screen—originally designed to block out the glare of a sun—rolled down over the viewports, granting them privacy. Tahiri let out a giggle and patted the ship's walls affectionately.

"Thanks _Veila_."

"She's probably using the internal sensors to see what's…" Anakin was again cut off as Tahiri pressed her lips to his. He gripped her, and she used his support to leverage herself upwards, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the bulkhead as she intensified their kiss. Things were just starting to get heated when they heard someone clear their throat.

They both glanced up through the yet to be grown roof of the ship. On the scaffolding above was the rest of the Skywalker-Solo family, looking on in embarrassed amusement.

"Oh!" Tahiri's cheeks blazed, unwrapping her legs from around Anakin and readjusting her shirt.

"I'm guessing you liked the gift, Tahiri," Mara said deadpan.

Tahiri nodded, pressing her crimson face against Anakin's chest.

"Can we come inside the ship to check it out?" Jacen said. "The ship kind of closed the ramp when the two of you started…well…"

Anakin felt his own cheeks burn. "Sure. No problem."

Tahiri reached back over to the cognition hood, not looking up at the other members of the Solo-Skywalker family even once. "Tsii dau vaashii."

The ramp to the ship slid back open. Then, a second later, un-ordered, the opaque film retracted itself and the lights in the cockpit brightened again.

"At least we know the ship likes us," Anakin muttered into Tahiri's hair.

"Uh huh," Tahiri smiled against his chest, her cheeks still red. "I think she and I are going to get along just fine."

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

"Anakin provided the blueprint as well as the concept models for a majority of tech in the ship," Danni explained, leading the group on an official tour through the _Veila._ "Since the _Veila_ is a one-of-a-kind ship, we had to improvise and learn with it as it grew."

"And how did he manage to convince you and the Freed Ones to help out?" Leia asked.

"We didn't need much convincing," Danni grinned sheepishly. "The chance to work both Yuuzhan Vong and our own tech together was a fun challenge for everyone involved. Lando provided the metal parts while the Freed Ones would bring in material captured from the various shaper compounds the Galactic Alliance captured. The haul from the Runaway Prince was like winning the lottery. Too bad the Hutts and Galactic Alliance Intel had their first pick of the stuff though."

"I take it that these Freed Ones are different than the Freed Ones who are currently running around giving the Supreme Overlord a headache?" Han voiced.

"Uh huh," Danni nodded. She motioned to where a pair of Freed Ones were shaping one of the ship's weapons. "The Cult of Life is completely devoted to Yun-Ne'Shel, the Shaping goddess. They're actually doing this on their free time, and have enjoyed Shaping this ship. When they're not here, they're with me helping the Intelligence division work out new ways to counter Yuuzhan Vong biotech. Our main assignment at the moment is to cancel out the negative effects, or completely neutralize the slaveseeds embedded within the prisoners taken by the Yuuzhan Vong."

"But the seeds are attached to the central nervous system," Jacen said.

"Hey, we like the challenge," Danni said, gesturing to the ship all around her in example. "The _Veila_'s metal endoskeleton is actually hollow and strategically designed on the inside, allowing for the yorik coral to grow at very specific angles within the metal-carbon frame. The skeleton is also perforated at various junctures, permitting the coral to spread along the outside of the frame as well. This strengthens both the nature of the coral, due to the configuration within the frame, and the frame as a whole, since the coral also reinforces the exterior. The frame itself was actually modified several times once we began to see how the _Veila_'s yorik coral adapted to its presence."

"Amazing," Jaina said in wonder, running her fingers along the inner bulkhead. "And the _Veila_ doesn't mind the computers or other tech within her?"

The grin Danni had worn since bringing the group into the warehouse had yet to go away at their stupefied state. Talking about Yuuzhan Vong biotech was a favorite past time of hers, and she relished any chance she got to share her work.

She motioned them back into the central chamber and, with a nod from Tahiri, Danni unhooked a cognition hood from the side wall and held it out to Jaina. "Ask her yourself.

"I don't know any Yuuzhan Vong," Jaina said, hesitantly taking the hood.

"She's bilingual," Tahiri giggled. "Well, multi-lingual. I think the techs downloaded a copy of Threepio's language packet into the droid brain. She knew Sand People language too."

As Jaina set the hood over her head, Danni reached out to the holoprojector and activated it. When Jaina began speaking with the ship, the _Veila's _replies appeared in text format over the holoprojector.

"Okay, now I'm more than impressed," Mara whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"The central computer was a blank droid brain specially designed by Anakin," Danni continued. "When the _Veila_ was old enough, it more or less synced itself to the droid brain. This enabled us to teach her by inputting information directly into the droid brain. Like Tahiri noticed, one of the first things we did was give the _Veila _some language lessons. It was simple enough, and practical too. With the upload, the shapers and multi-racial techs didn't have any problems communicating with her. After some trial and error, and a small learning period, she was eventually able to take control of the mechanical elements of the ship."

Jaina ended her conversation with the ship, looking even more bewildered than before. The other members of the group took turns using the cognition hood so that they could all say 'hi' to the ship. The _Veila_ seemed more than happy to welcome the family of Tahiri, though it mostly reverted to emotional surges in reply as it concentrated its energy on growing.

Jacen, more than impressed, managed to come up with a word to sum up his discussion with the _Veila_. "Wow."

"Wow," Tahiri agreed happily. "Isn't she great?"

"Wow," Jacen nodded, apparently able to say little more as he tried to wrap his mind around the hybrid vessel.

"The _Veila_ has redundant systems," Anakin continued the tour. "For every mechanical device, it is also equipped with a Yuuzhan Vong equivalent. There's a villip choir, but also a HoloNet transceiver, dovin basal and engines, and so on."

"Have you run into problems incorporating the two?" Jag asked.

"Some," Anakin nodded. "Sometimes a mechanical device had to be heavily modified or needed a new version of it created altogether, to fit with the organic components. The reverse is also true. I'm told that both Kadat and Wryadra were forced to become experts in shaping alternate versions of standard pieces of Yuuzhan Vong biots because the metal pieces created unforeseen complications."

"It was our pleasure, avatar of Yun-Ne'shel," Kadat acknowledged, working on the finishing touches of the ship's grutchin pit.

The group exited the ship, though Tahiri seemed extremely reluctant to do so. Once outside, Leia glanced at her husband with an impish smile. "So, Han. Anakin's giving Tahiri this ship as a 'just because' gift. Am I getting a present anytime soon?"

Han turned out to be very good at mimicking the sea-life of Mon Calamari as his mouth opened and closed while he struggled for an answer. He eventually turned on his youngest son and wagged a finger at him. "See what you did. The next time you get an urge to give Tahiri a gift, give me an advance warning so I can go buy a moon or planet, or something elaborately overpriced, for your mother."

"Please give me an appropriate warning as well," Jag commented, glancing to Jaina. "I am still trying to come up with something to match your trip to Tatooine."

"I'll try," Anakin replied as the group broke out into amused chuckles.

"The _Veila'_s wonderful, Anakin," Leia patted her son's arm.

"Worked out better than I hoped." Anakin said modestly. All the while, Tahiri continued to project her love for him through their Force-bond as she held onto his other arm. "And it's really all thanks to Danni, Kadar, Wryadra, and Lando that the _Veila_ turned out the way she did."

"She's still a couple months away from being space worthy," Danni chimed in. "She just needed that extra kick from Tahiri's mind, to understand her purpose."

As the rest of the group continued to chatter excitedly about the vessel, Luke hung back, watching Anakin almost wistfully.

He had been thinking much during his free time.

Now that the weight of the Jedi Order was no longer squarely on his shoulders, he was able to reflect on his own actions, the choices he had made during the war. Watching Anakin, Luke could clearly see what made him special; stand out amongst all the other Jedi. At the same time, he knew that Anakin would be the last to admit it.

Anakin may not have been on the High Council, but his word could probably sway more people than any council decree ever could. Even when liberating Hutt Space or creating a hybrid Yuuzhan Vong vessel that no one else would have ever thought of, he didn't brag about it or let the accomplishments go to his head.

Which made Luke's repeated visions about his nephew all the more confusing. How could Anakin go dark, or be consumed by darkness if he was such a caring and modest person? What was this shadow that continued to loom around his nephew? Luke continued to look on, unable to reconcile the two conflicting images he was seeing. On one hand, there was that possible future of darkness consuming the galaxy with Anakin at the forefront of it all. On the other, there was the image of his nephew in the here-and-now, smiling as he kept an arm draped around his girlfriend and was surrounded by his family.

Anakin dark? A ship such as the _Veila_ would have been a vital breakthrough for the Galactic Alliance scientists and Intelligence officials. What does Anakin do instead? He gives the ship to Tahiri as a gift. Luke smiled wryly at that. There was no mistaking the emotions flooding out of the young blond girl as she was surrounded by her adoptive family.

Tahiri was just one of many people who had a definite place in the galaxy thanks to Anakin's actions. Luke counted himself as one of those fortunate people. For the longest time Luke had feared what would happen to the Order should anything happen to himself. They all continuously looked to him for advice, for direction. Even those who operated at the fringes of the Order were at least grateful that he brought the Order back from near extinction. Yet, the Order was divided by so many differences of opinion that Luke sometimes felt that they only stayed together out of respect for him. Now that a council was in charge of the Jedi, and his own role was slowly being phased out, Luke felt those fears slowly evaporating.

Watching Anakin, Jaina, and Jacen, Luke felt a surge of reassurance and took comfort in the fact that the Order would remain strong. Luke breathed softly, keeping a wan smile on his face as the group walked around the _Veila_ to inspect its outsides. For the first time in a long while, Luke felt a sense of accomplishment when it came to the Order. He had done what he had set out to do all those years ago. He had re-founded the Jedi Order, built it back up from scratch despite all the challenges and setbacks. He had helped to make it self-sufficient, and grounded in the traditions it had come from. Now it was time to hand over the reins to a new generation. He was more than happy to step aside now.

Of course he would still support his niece and nephews if they needed his help. But from what he had seen, he doubted they would. They were a team, an unstoppable one. With them leading the way into a new era, Luke was more than content to just sit back and see the changes they would bring to this new Jedi Order.

**=}V{= =}V{=**

Little did Luke know that Anakin, Jaina, and Jacen would soon meet their first test as de facto leaders of the Order. Almost a week later, a gathering of Jedi Knights and Masters throughout the galaxy had been called to discuss the progress of the war and to make preparation for its eventual end. From the passionate shouts sounding from the large amphitheater, not all agreed with the current course of the war.

"It is ridiculous!" Waxarn Kel gestured towards the Solo siblings. His face and scalp were pink and covered in fresh scars, indicating that he was one of the many Jedi who had suffered during the war. Behind him were fifteen other Knights, all siding with him. "That Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin should ally themselves to the very people our brothers and sisters have died fighting! Make friends with the Vong? You can't make friends with them! They're nothing but murderous thugs who've killed trillions! Not millions, or billions even, but _trillions!_ And worse, the Solos think that working with the Galactic Alliance government is the best course of action for the Order. We all remember where working with the New Republic government got us the first time, and the politicians are all the same! This is a recipe for disaster my friends. We cannot and should not follow them or their advice. No matter if their uncle is the disgraced Jedi Master Skywalker, or their parents are famed war heroes."

"That's going too far," Kyp said sharply. "None of us would be here without Master Skywalker. True we have all had our differences of opinion with him at one point in time, but leave him out of this."

"Then what say you, Master Durron?" Waxarn called up to Kyp. "You out of all people should know what I am talking about. You even formed your own squadron of Jedi and went out to fight the Vong when this order was paralyzed by politics and cowardice!"

"A Jedi must keep _all_ options available and do what they feel is best," Kyp responded, holding Waxarn's eyes. "But tell me, _Jedi Knight_ Kel, if we meet the aggression of the Yuuzhan Vong with more aggression. Kill one of them for every one of us they kill. Destroy their planets. Massacre their children. Hunt down and slaughter every single one of them. What will we become? Will we still be Jedi? Or will we have turned into the very people we are fighting? All this fighting and death has to end sometime. If making peace with those of the Yuuzhan Vong will help end the fighting sooner, I'm all for it."

"Surely you don't think that the Solos can remain impartial on the matter because of the company they keep?" One of Waxarn's backers, Balos, a Duros Jedi who had been blinded in one eye by voxyn venom, stepped forward. "For all we know, their Vong friends are trying to get us to drop our guard, are worming their way into our civilization just as they did when they first invaded this galaxy."

"We have to show the Vong that the Jedi are not push overs. That they cannot switch sides just because they've begun losing the war." A second Waxarn supporter, Jalinae, a human woman, added. "Just as the Galactic Alliance is still run by the same politicians that handed this galaxy over to the Vong; by not completely crushing the Yuuzhan Vong's spirit, we allow the same warriors and leaders who have massacred the populations of entire planets, to live. The same warriors and leaders who have shown no qualms about killing innocents and destroying worlds."

"Remember, everyone. The Vong didn't just kill our friends and family, but _murdered and tortured_ them! Turned them into science experiments for their own twisted pleasure. They've created weapons specifically to target us, have done whatever they could to kill Jedi wherever they went," Ralan, a third Waxarn supporter yelled, his remaining lek twitching. He had lost the other in combat and hadn't quite been the same since. "Where are our friends Jovan and Ulaha now? How about Raynar and Eryl? Did these cowardly Shamed Ones even move a muscle when our friends truly needed them? If these 'Freed Ones' are so devoted to our cause, why have they waited until nearly half our number has been thinned before approaching us? They let our friends die, I say we return the favor! To do otherwise would be to make a mockery of the sacrifices of Eryl, Jovan, and all the other Jedi who've died fighting for our cause."

"These so called Freed Ones need us more than we need them," a fourth Waxarn supporter continued. "What are they but the servant class? They only truly came to our side after military victories on our side. That just shows that the only way to truly end this war is through military means. Not some peace treaty or the half-baked council of Vong the Chief of State wants to put together. And this new government should be ashamed of itself for even considering such an agreement. After everything they've done, everything we've had to suffer because of their blundering bureaucracy, they're still making the same missteps that nearly doomed us at the start of the war."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused," Corran cut in. "Who exactly is the enemy here? The Yuuzhan Vong, or the Galactic Alliance? Because from what I'm hearing from you, it sounds as if you're grouping them together."

"In my days," Vergere spoke up, her voice soft but instantly quieting the entire room. "In my days, the Jedi Order was separate from the government. We may have advised the Chancellor from time to time, but we did not take his orders. Nor were we at his beck and call, or had to inform him of our every movement. It is odd that the Order of this age allows itself to be shackled in such a manner. Do you not all find it restricting?"

Vergere excused herself from the room after her comments, though no one would later be able to recall even seeing her in the room in the first place. At that moment, though, her words were like oil thrown onto crackling embers; the din in the room became almost deafening as the arguments immediately rose in pitch once more.

"You call yourselves Masters, but do you really have the Order's best interest in mind?" One shouted out.

"I hear you won't do anything without the say so of the Chief of State!" Another yelled at the sitting, Jedi members of the High Council. "This is the Jedi Order, not the Jedi of the Galactic Alliance!"

"The current arrangement will only lead to our ruin!"

"Where does the government end and the Order begin?"

"We didn't elect you as our leaders, Skywalker did! And we all know where following his decisions have gotten us!"

And then the counter arguments flew back out in a flurry of chaos.

"Pure aggression without reason will only lead to the dark side!"

"We all have to work together in this war! If we must side with the government to do so, then so be it. As long as we remember that we serve the Force."

"The Jedi must stand united. Put aside your disagreements for the sake of peace!"

"We are trying to keep as many of you alive as possible. We don't want a prolonged war!"

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, who had been completely quiet throughout the entire meeting, noticed that both Luke and Mara were likewise remaining silent; even as the room exploded in a yelling match between the different factions of Jedi in the room.

Instead of speaking out to stop the arguments, both Jedi Masters had their gazes directed meaningfully at the Solo siblings.

"I'm getting a headache," Anakin muttered softly. Jedi were now standing in front of their chairs, gesturing and yelling over other arguments. Some even had to be held back as insults were thrown. Though a diverse Jedi Order was good in many ways, it also had some pretty big weaknesses.

"To think Uncle Luke had to put up with this for a couple of decades," Jaina said darkly. None of the first generation Jedi or the other Masters appeared capable of halting the chaos, even when they put the full strength of the Force in their words. Everyone was talking, but no one was listening.

"Wanna put a stop to this?" Jacen looked to his siblings with a wan smile.

The other two nodded, and all three stood in unison. Emanating powerful waves of Force energy, they began to walk down the stairs from the top row of seats, and towards the stage occupied by Waxarn and his backers. Silence once again fell, whether out of respect of the three or stunned by the sheer amount of power the three were projecting, it didn't matter.

Waxarn didn't back down when they stepped onto the stage. "I was wondering when you three would say something."

"We just wanted to see how far everyone would go," Jacen answered glibly.

"And I'm curious how far the three of you will go," Waxarn countered. "Will you doom us all for the sake of your foolish and hopeful ideals?"

"Perhaps my brother, sister, and I are prejudiced in favor of the Yuuzhan Vong." Anakin acknowledged, silently absorbing the negative energy in the room. He briefly inclined his head towards Alema when he sensed that she was doing the same. "But the success of the Freed Ones is still an undeniable fact. They have saved lives, given their lives, and bled to protect _our _way of life. They are willing to work side by side with us no matter how many people hate them or distrust them. The first of them braved the insults and abuse of the soldiers and Borleias, continued to aid us even though they were in the perfect position to betray us. Imagine, Waxarn, an entire base of soldiers who shared your opinion, that the Yuuzhan Vong must be killed to the last man. But Taan and the others stood by them still, and helped them get out of there alive. The Jedi Order can no longer afford to stand alone. The first time we did, the Emperor signaled us out and the galaxy turned their backs because they believed him. The second time we did, we became scapegoats or dangerous busybodies, and the galaxy rallied against us.

We have all lost friends and loved ones. We have all felt anger, the need for revenge, fear, despair, sorrow, or even hatred, at some point in this war. That is understandable. The same heart that allows you to feel happiness, love, and compassion, also enables you to feel their opposites. Despite the old Jedi Code which forbid anything but serenity, feeling hate or love is not wrong. You are all living beings and are allowed to feel as you will. In fact, use those feelings to give you strength, to hearten you in dark times. _But,_ it's when you let those feelings control your actions, consume your every waking moment and thought, that lives are endangered. Do not let others suffer, do not make yourselves suffer, because your hate, your fear, was so strong, that they were the only things you were using to guide yourselves."

"Think from a logical stand point," Jacen said evenly, projecting a soothing aura to disperse the last of the tension. "The more Yuuzhan Vong who side with us, the less we'll have to fight in the future. We won't have our grief compounded by the loss of any more friends or family. The great military victories at Ebaq Nine, Borleias, Obroa-Skai, and others, were made possible because those who planned the attacks understood the Yuuzhan Vong. Understood their way of life and culture. They used their minds to minimize our losses, even if it meant that some of the Yuuzhan Vong would escape. They did not needlessly throw away the lives of soldiers even if those deaths might have meant one more dead Yuuzhan Vong.

This is a war of beliefs, not of absolute annihilation. The Yuuzhan Vong Freed Ones believe that the Jedi are their salvation, that we can offer them another way of living, apart from the endless cycle of violence and suffering. The Yuuzhan Vong under the Supreme Overlord Shimrra believe that their gods had told them that this galaxy was theirs, that they have to bring everyone here to believe as they do. The Galactic Alliance believes that we should not have to give up our way of living at gun point. The Peace Brigade truly believed that they were helping to save the galaxy and end the war by turning us over to the Yuuzhan Vong. And the Jedi, well, we're just discussing what the Jedi should believe."

"The thing about fighting a war is that people on both sides will die. But it's how we choose to remember them that will really matter in the long run." Jaina finished, she closed her eyes for a moment and made herself the anchor for a new Jedi meld. Both her brothers joined in immediately, as did Tahiri, Zekk, Tekli, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, Tesar, Alema, and Danni. "We are all hurting. We all want to protect each other from any more hurt. We all want to do justice to the memory of those we lost. Shall we honor their memory by committing genocide? By abandoning everything that makes us a Jedi just so their deaths won't go un-avenged? We are the Jedi Order of the here and now. We are a team, a family. We will protect each other the best we can by using our minds first and our hearts second. We will have our disagreements. Any family does. But when it comes down to it, we are still Jedi. We will laugh as one. Fight as one. And grieve as one. Together."

Slowly, more Jedi Knights began to join the meld. A myriad of feelings sounded back and forth. Pain was being drawn away, soothed. Comfort. Peace. The losses they had suffered were assuaged by the fact that they were not alone. They were with friends, family. This was their place in the galaxy.

Several long seconds ticked pass. Where there had once been chaos, a deafening din, a peaceful silence descended in its place.

"We are the New Jedi Order," Zekk said calmly, his voice projecting throughout the silent hall as he walked down the stairs to join his friends. "Our lives are intertwined no matter what our personal differences are. We are connected by our feelings, by our desire to keep the darkness in this galaxy at bay, to protect those in need, and by the Force."

"We may draw our traditions from bygone eras, but it is what we do now that will be remembered by future generations," Tenel Ka said evenly, regally descending from her seat. "We have a chance to clearly define what it means to be a Jedi, have within ourselves the ability to shape the future; to create a galaxy that can be truly at peace after all these years of warring."

"[Our choices will define who we are, will be the true testament to our courage and morals.]" Lowbacca growled softly, joining the others. "[We were scattered, but now we are one. We were lost, but now we have a purpose. Focus not on the negatives that separate us, but on the positives that bind us together.]"

"We are an Order of many people. We all have our strengths, our own opinions, our own sets of values," Tekli spoke up, her soft voice stretching out to the corners of the room as she too stood and made her way down. "And as an Order, we will learn from them, accept them, and become all the stronger for it. We will act not in haste or in grief, but with wisdom and empathy. Bringing knowledge to those without, hope where there was once despair, healing to those who are hurting."

"It iz up to uz to define what it meanz to be a Jedi now. What it meanz to be the protectorz of this galaxy," Tesar's voice rang with strength in the silent room, the meld growing in power and presence by the second. "Whether we persevere and become known for our compassion and kindnez, or give in to our baser instinctz and become feared for our mercilessss wayz. We can predatorz, but at the same time we can also show otherz that there is an alternative to becoming our prey."

"All of us want this war to end, these dark times to be over. For everything to have been just a nightmare. And it will be, in time," Alema's slender form sashayed down the aisle. "Mourn those who have passed on into the Force, but celebrate their life. You have to live on for their sake after all. And, when all is said and done, when you too rejoin the Force, you'll see them again and can hold your head up proud when you do."

"Our backgrounds are all unique, they are what shapes our decisions and makes this Order so successful," Tahiri said, gesturing to the three scars on her forehead as she followed Alema. "So long as we are fighting for the same thing, share a common goal, we are all friends, allies, people I would be proud to call family no matter what your past is. We are unbeatable, but _only_ if we stand together and learn to accept our allies, flaws and all."

"Together," Jacen and Anakin confirmed. Anakin draped an arm around Tahiri's shoulder while Jacen and Tenel Ka looked to each other and exchanged the faintest of grins. "We will bring this war to an end and show the galaxy the heart and soul of what it means to be Jedi. Together, we are the New Jedi Order."

Jaina walked up to Waxarn and held out a hand, a soft and caring smile on her face. "Together, Jedi Knight Kel?"

Waxarn swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down. He could sense the power of the bond pulsating in front of him, but was reluctant to join it. Those with him were likewise shaken. They were called the Death Knights for a reason. Not because they brought death, but because, in many ways, they were already dead. They were among the Jedi who had lost the most, mentally, physically, emotionally. Like Alema had once been, they were all broken in one way or another. The only question that remained was whether they wanted to feel some semblance of wholeness once more.

The seconds continued to pass in silence, the meld reaching out its arms in warm welcome to the wayward Death Knights.

Waxarn licked his lips, tears falling from his eyes as he finally reached out to grip Jaina's forearm. "Together."

Waxarn's presence was welcomed into the meld, as was that of his followers, with the Force equivalent of a protective, loving hug. As one, the Jedi in the room grieved together. As one, they rejoiced at the happier memories. For that moment in time, the Jedi Knights of the Order were united in thought and feeling.

The Solo siblings glanced up to the Masters and first-generation Jedi and made a small 'come on,' motion with their heads. With wry grins, both Kyp and Corran added their presence, their experience in dealing with traumatic memories being shared with the collective consciousness. Cilghal's presence seemed to wash away some of the more painful feelings, like an ocean wave lapping at the shore. Tresina, Saba, and Kenth all joined in as well, their powerful presences reinforcing the Jedi they tried their best to guide. Kam and Tionne, shared a happy smile as they held hands and likewise let their Force presences join with the others; sharing how proud they were of all the younger Jedi they had helped to raise and who were now becoming leaders in their own right.

The pain that the Masters had hid for the good of the Order, the losses they had felt, both old and new, were all brought to the surface, all experienced by the Order. That pain was then accepted, comforted and relieved.

Thankfulness from the meld radiated to the Masters, for being so strong for their sake, for enduring so much. And the ties between the Knights and Masters grew stronger still.

The last two individuals yet to join the meld, looked on with pride and a small sense of nostalgia. Luke and Mara glanced towards the Solos, as if asking for permission. Unexpectedly, the entire meld seemed to reach out to the two of them in invitation.

As Luke and Mara merged their own thoughts and feelings with the meld, the Solos utilized the strength of all the Jedi in the room and sent out a pulse through the Force, reaching out to the Jedi scattered across the stars.

To the apprentices.

To the countless Force sensitives who had yet to realize their full potential.

The pulse did not last long, but for a moment, despite the different opinions, feelings, personalities, and thoughts, they were a Jedi Order truly unified through the Force.

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

A week had passed since the gathering of the Jedi, and the Order still remained strong and united. Though many returned to their duties across the galaxy, a good many had stayed behind. For the first time in a very long while, the Jedi of the Jedi Order were moving with a purpose.

After some discussion between the different factions within the Order, it was agreed that the many Jedi would focus on what they were best at for the good of the Order as a whole.

Kenth Hamner and the more politically minded Jedi began to work on strengthening the Order's ties with the various branches in the Galactic Alliance government, namely the Senate. Leia Organa Solo even chipped in a few tidbits of advice from her experiences in the political arena, and helped Kenth and the others win over several senators in key committees. The Order this time around was determined to ensure that the Jedi had allies in the government, that the Jedi had a say in the laws being passed. If the Jedi were going to work to preserve the Galactic Alliance, they wanted to be sure that the Galactic Alliance would return the favor in a time of need. And now that they had a single cause and purpose, it was all the easier to present the Senate with a united front.

A second group, coordinated by Mara and aided by Pal'iva Konat, spent their time courting the media outlets, giving interviews, and performing small services to the public—such as helping to build a school in a refugee camp—to continue Ganner and Anakin's work of enlightening the public about the Jedi. They were the 'New' Jedi Order, and were making great strides to distance themselves from the cold and unfeeling mystics of the bygone era. This group benefited the Order in more than one way. While they enhanced the reputation of the Jedi Order, this also allowed for some of the weaker Jedi, or Jedi opposed to fighting in the war, a chance to contribute to the Order and make a positive difference in the galaxy.

Meanwhile, in what was quickly becoming known as the 'military arm' of the Jedi Order, Waxarn Kel and the more hawkish Jedi had been gathered by Jaina, Corran, and Kyp to plot out the first stages for a final battle against the Yuuzhan Vong. It had been generally agreed upon that the Supreme Overlord would most likely be the least susceptible to a peace treaty, and since a majority of the Yuuzhan Vong military was still loyal to him, one last battle would be needed to remove him from power. That is, of course, on the condition that Zonama Sekot was found and was willing to help.

To prepare for the end, they began assigning specially selected teams of Jedi to the different Galactic Alliance fleet groups to both gain experience in battle and augment the fleets' abilities. It was a giant step forward from simply allowing the Jedi to go to war, and there had been some arguments about Jedi falling to the dark side from prolonged exposure to the death and destruction. Saba, Tesar, and the other Wild Knights, however, vouched for the effectiveness of the Jedi meld, indicating that teams of Jedi in the field would last much longer with each other as support. Even then there had been detractors, so a compromised had been reached. No less than three Jedi would be on a team sent to one fleet or another, with all Jedi receiving mandatory half-month-long leaves for every three months spent on the frontlines. This allowed for the Jedi to decompress, and kept a check on any possible dark-side 'slides' that might have occurred during those months at war.

And for the purposes of trying to end the war, another group of Jedi was assembled for the sole task of searching for Zonama Sekot. Jacen, Kyle Katarn, and Tresina Lobi, along with a handful of other Jedi, were among those to join in the search. They were working with senators from Outer Rim worlds, accessing star charts, and even departing from Mon Calamari to find the occasional tap cafs frequented by deep space pilots. These were mostly the Jedi who tended to be on the fringes of the Order, who had connections that might not otherwise be considered acceptable to a mainstream Jedi. But at the same time, this united the fragmented and wayward Jedi by giving them a purpose, a goal to add to their otherwise independent, adventuring ways.

Yet not all Jedi were focused on politics, the military, or Force-sensitive, hyperdrive-equipped planets. Cilghal, Tekli, and Danni teamed up with Freed One shapers and recruited those of the Order curious about Yuuzhan Vong biotech. While Yuuzhan Vong culture and combat lessons were handled by Tahiri, Alema, and Anakin. The apprentices—Valin, Jysella, and the others—were in attendance for these lessons specifically. The fact that Shaeri, Taan, and other Freed Ones helped out at these lessons also helped the younger Jedi get over any lingering fears they may have had about coming face to face with the Yuuzhan Vong.

Much to the bewilderment and amusement of Han Solo, C-3PO and Shaeri even got together to teach some introductory Yuuzhan Vong language lessons aboard the _Falcon_ during the day, and Basic language lessons for the Freed Yuuzhan Vong during the night. They were using the _Falcon_ because, when the Mon Calamari government didn't want to seem to be encouraging the learning of the Yuuzhan Vong language and wouldn't give Shaeri and C-3PO a room, Jaina, Tahiri, Anakin, and Jacen had then all turned to Han.

Who was unable to refuse any of them and caved almost immediately.

Though, Han nearly pulled the plug on the Basic lessons when he accidently bumped into a Freed Yuuzhan Vong after one particular lesson, and the Intendant caste member responded with one of 3PO's patented 'Oh dear's in the exact same tone and syntax as the golden protocol droid.

All in all, things couldn't have been going any better for the Order.

Which was why Anakin had been expecting bad news to arrive for quite some time.

Things never went this good.

So of course he had to be freshly out of the shower and wearing only a loose pair of pants, after a jam-packed day, when fate decided to kindly oblige his expectations.

With the sound of the shower running in the background—why Tahiri had to use the shower in his room and not the one in hers was beyond him—Anakin slung his towel over one of his shoulders and shifted through his HoloNet messages at a nearby desk. One message in particular stood out.

Anakin decided to play it on the holopad, and took a seat next to it as a miniature version of Ganner Rhysode appeared. _"Hey Anakin. I'm assuming that mother-of-all Force pulses last week was your fault. Not that I didn't like it, it was barvy. But, that's not why I'm calling. You know our fine Imperial neighbors we have? They've developed a major Vong infestation. And I mean major. I'm working with a secret task force headed up by a Moff Ephin Sarreti, and we've been unraveling one heck of a Vong spy network. We've managed to confirm that two other Moffs on the Council of Moffs have been compromised, and that a still mysterious shadow figure within Imperial Intelligence is pulling all the strings. _

_By now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well, you see, the funny thing about these Imperials is that they'd rather go down fighting than ask for help from the Rebels. Fortunately, the guys I'm working with are a bit smarter. Since I've become somewhat of an honorary Imperial, they're perfectly fine with asking me for help. And, because __I__ don't want to die, I'm perfectly fine asking __you__ for help. So I'd appreciate any reinforcements you can send my way. Preferably before the next month is out because that's when my friends and I have discovered that a Yuuzhan Vong backed coup will take place. _

_As for your moving planet. I've found some evidence that it flirted around this area of space for a bit, but it's moved on. If anything, I bet the Chiss will know. The last known direction had Zonama heading towards their space. Sorry I couldn't be more of a help for that matter._

_Other than that, not much else is happening. Oh, and before I forget, I'm getting some gifts for the Myrkr team. Do you prefer Imperial Green, Imperial Black, or Imperial Khaki for your Imperial Officer's hat? It's all very Imperial over here. Hope to see you soon, great and fearless leader. Rhysode, out." _

"Was that Ganner's voice I heard?" Tahiri said, emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She began to rummage around in a cabinet where she had more or less moved all of her belongings too.

"Yeah," Anakin motioned to the holopad. "Apparently we'll be making a trip to the Imperial Remnant in the near future."

"Ah yes, the land of the cruel-to-the-feet, knee-high boot wearing people. Those poor, helplessly trapped feet," Tahiri said as she dropped her towel and began to shamelessly dress in front of Anakin, though not before she performed some exaggerated stretches. "Alema should love it there. She likes high boots and people in power. It's a good thing I still haven't completely unpacked from our trip to Tatooine."

"Uh huh," Anakin managed, his normally busy and well-organized mind temporarily losing track of its thought processes. _Stang, he was lucky. _

Tahiri smiled slyly as she shrugged on a loose fitting shirt; which, Anakin belatedly realized, was one of his.

He gave her an ever-suffering shake of his head. She had been teasing him all day but he had been unable to act on any of his thoughts, much less think _those_ thoughts, because they had also been surrounded by other Jedi for practically every minute. He smiled ruefully as he admired his girlfriend, her confidence just one of the many things he found attractive about her.

Even if that confidence was then used to drive him crazy.

With great effort, he managed to force himself back onto the matter at hand as went over Ganner's message once more. They did have a war to fight after all. "I'll probably run this by the High Council. They're meeting soon and the Imperial Remnant is a bit more important politically than the Hutts."

"They have their own fleet too. More help is always good." Tahiri tightened the cinch of her pants. She attached her old blue lightsaber to her belt, keeping her mother's safely in the wooden box on a nightstand by his bed.

"The only problem is, I don't think the non-Jedi portion of the High Council will want to do anything."

"Huh?" Tahiri moved over to him and bent forward to rest her chin on his shoulder. "Why not?"

He reached up and they briefly played with each other's hands. "When we needed their help, the Remnant stalled. Now that the Galactic Alliance has the momentum in the war, they won't see the need or the benefit in supporting them."

"That's kind of childish," Tahiri remarked.

"That's politics," Anakin said dryly. "Though, if they want to cover all their bases, Cal Omas might just send another token force."

The door chime rang.

"Come in!" Tahiri called out.

Jaina entered hesitantly. She saw the damp towel on the floor by the bed and averted her eyes from Tahiri and Anakin.

"You can look. We weren't doing anything not-kid friendly, Jaya," Anakin teased.

"Yet," Tahiri grinned predatorily.

"What's on your mind?" Anakin said, feeling very much like the prey as Tahiri encircled him with her arms. She was definitely spending too much time with Alema.

"Jag got word from his sister," Jaina smiled at their antics. "She might have a lead on Zonama Sekot. It might be nothing, but I thought I'd go with him to check it out."

"To Chiss space?"

"That's right."

"I just got a message from Ganner. Imperial star charts tracked Zonama until it disappeared in the direction of Chiss space," Anakin said.

"Oh? And how is Ganner doing?"

"He's joined a Black Ops group trying to root out a Vong spy network, and is single-handedly trying to stop the Empire from collapsing from political intrigue," Anakin deadpanned.

"Oh, typical Ganner business," Jaina replied in kind.

"Typical Ganner business," Anakin agreed. "Enjoy your trip to Chiss space. After I bring up Ganner's problem with the High Council, I'll probably be helping out the Remnant."

"Be careful you two," Jaina said, meeting and holding each of their gazes.

"You too, Jaina," Tahiri said, detaching herself from Anakin to hug her.

Jaina returned the hug and then stepped back. Winking, she gave them both a wave as she took a step back towards the door. "Hey, all I'll be doing is looking at some Chiss star charts; a short, sweet, and uncomplicated trip to Csilla. What type of danger could I possibly run into?"

"Jaina, I said the same thing about my trip to the Sand People, look how that turned out," Tahiri said with a raised eyebrow.

Jaina stopped and blinked. "Good point. But really, there shouldn't be anything difficult about this trip. The Chiss have managed to stay out of the war so far, the Yuuzhan Vong are ignoring them for now, and with everything going on in the rest of the galaxy, it's probably one of the safest places I could travel to. You guys just worry about yourselves, you're the ones going back to the frontlines."

"We will, Jaya," Anakin said solemnly, then cracked a small smile. "Enjoy your trip with Jag."

Jaina grinned in turn and resumed her trip through the door, giving them a brief two-fingered wave in parting. "Oh I will."

When Jaina left, Tahiri tilted her head towards the door. "Go on and tell the High Council about the situation. I'll get packed up then say goodbye to the _Veila_. It's too bad she's not ready for space flight."

"Yeah, it would have been nice to see how she flies. And I'll tell the council of Ganner's problem. But, first things first," Anakin shut down the holopad. Turning his body, he pulled Tahiri onto his lap and kissed her. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. "You're not very nice."

"Oh?" Tahiri shifted, straddling him and resting her arms on his shoulder, as she tilted her head with a knowing grin.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my thoughts shielded when I'm giving lessons to a room full of Jedi?" Anakin said, his voice deeper than usual as he struggled to control himself.

"I have some idea," Tahiri grinned impishly, her weight shifting on his lap.

Anakin groaned. "Tahiri."

"Complaining Solo?"

Anakin wisely shook his head and decided to kiss her instead. Tahiri was all too happy to reciprocate his affections. The past week had kept the both of them busy beyond anything they thought possible. They spent most of their waking moments teaching different groups of Jedi and Galactic Alliance Intel personnel about the Yuuzhan Vong, had separate break times, and any free time was then devoted to conferring with politicians and older Jedi about how to better fight the war. Even when the day was done, they had both been too tired to do little more than collapse into the bed and go to sleep.

It was a testament as to how busy they truly were when a couple small messages sent through their Force bond had been all they shared by way of affection in the past five days. While that was sufficient for conveying general feelings of love and support, it was a poor replacement to what they had gotten used to during their time together on Tatooine.

And as strong as the both of them were, they were both still teenagers, still human, and very much feeding off of each other's desires and emotions. Once more fighting in the war, they were again reminded of how their time together was a luxury they rarely had, and they were determined to make the best of what they got.

But of course, since they _were_ supposed to be focusing on the war effort, they had to be just a little responsible as well.

"Remember, play nice with the people on the High Council," Tahiri said, between kisses. "They're just politicians, so no getting your feelings hurt by what they say. And no hurting their feelings either by coming up with plans to solve a problem that their collective brains weren't able to."

"Uh huh. Good thing the High Council meeting isn't for another hour. Plenty of time to think of a backup plan."

"Uh huh." Tahiri let out a soft groan, his hands expertly working beneath the loose-fitting shirt she had only recently put on. After a few moments, the shirt flew through the air and landed somewhere in the room. "To think, and to…to…oh!"

Anakin stood, her legs wrapping around him instinctively and his lean muscles flexing as he supported her weight. Continuing to kiss her senseless as her own hands absently roamed his body, he walked them over from the desk to the bed. He lowered her back down, breathing heavily as he admired her smaller form with almost hungry blue eyes.

She looked back up at him with flushed cheeks. "I don't think what we're about to do is kid-friendly."

"Definitely not," Anakin whispered against her lips. "Any objections?"

"You're talking too much, kiss me already."

Needless to say, as responsible as he was trying to be, he nearly missed the High Council meeting.

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

"We simply do not have the resources to spare," Supreme Commander Sien Sovv, head of the Galactic Alliance fleets said, nodding at the still hologram of Ganner Rhysode. Anakin's proposal was the last issue of the day, but the importance of it was not lost on the other members of the High Council. "We have only just begun to turn the tide in this war and need all available ships just to hold the lines. As it is, the Hutt Space incident freed up many of our vessels and they were moved to shore up our other forces all along the frontlines."

"That is not to say we are not empathetic with your concern for the Imperial Remnant," Minister of State Releqy A'kla said, her fur shimmering. "Were it possible, we would provide aid."

"There is the fact that the Senate would be decidedly negative to any suggestion that we provide aid to a group that rebuffed our pleas for help," Chief of State Cal Omas added.

"We have to win the war here before we help a distant government on the fringes of this galaxy," non-voting member, former Peace Brigade Commander General Jartre Rinmek, tossed in his own objection.

"Then you will not mind if the Jedi acted unilaterally for this?" Anakin said, well-prepared for their response.

"The Jedi?" Cal Omas was taken aback.

"Under the Galactic Alliance charter, the Jedi Order was given the same status as Hapes, or the Hutts. Though we serve in an advisory and guardianship role for this government, we also retain our autonomy and ability to act freely; so long as those actions do not jeopardize the greater peace of this galaxy," Anakin reminded. "Politically, the Jedi answers to this council and only this council, not the Senate. All we need is the approval of those in this room, and we can go and aid the Remnant."

Cal Omas blinked and briefly checked with the non-Jedi members of the council through a visual vote. He then nodded slowly. "That could work."

"It is clear you already have a plan in mind, young Jedi. Can you please share it with us?" One of the newer members of the council, Minister of Justice and Director of Intelligence pro tem, Ta'laam Ranth asked politely.

"Since the Imperial Remnant probably won't be too happy with a Galactic Alliance fleet dropping out of hyperspace in their territory anyway, I propose we send only a couple of vessels. Unless there aren't any objections from the Jedi members of this council," Anakin motioned to Kyp, Corran, Jacen, and the others. "One of the Jedi Masters can lead this diplomatic mission to assess the state of the Remnant. If the Remnant does appear to be learning towards an alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong, it is in the Galactic Alliance's best interest to know as soon as possible. The team will meet up with Ganner Rhysode and we'll go from there."

"I'll defer this to my esteemed Jedi colleagues," Cal Omas ceded the decision to Anakin's superiors.

"We approve of the basic idea," Corran said, announcing the mental consensus of the Jedi portion of the council. "After this session is over, we'll meet to discuss the finer details."

"Very well," Cal Omas said. "You have the blessing of the Galactic Alliance."

"Thank you, Chief of State," Anakin bowed politely. "And thank you, members of the High Council for taking the time to hear me."

"[It was either that or get a heart attack after learning that you've already incorporated the Remnant into the Galactic Alliance]," the Wookie senator, Triebakk, said in good humor. "[The diplomatic corps likes to plan their conversations. They are not particularly fond of you for the Hutt Empire incident. They were forced to make some concessions they wouldn't have normally made due to the impromptu nature of those discussions.]"

"Can't be popular with everyone," Kyp shrugged.

"I try," Anakin said sheepishly. "Thanks again."

"For you, young Solo, any time," Releqy A'kla inclined her head. "This galaxy owes you much."

"If it can stay in one piece without breaking down for a good decade or so, I'd be happy."

"I think we'd all be, little brother," Jacen said with a smile. "At this point, I'll take even a few _months _of peace."

**=}VIII{= =}VIII{=**

Lightyears away, Tyria Sarkin Tainer was wondering if the Force hated her. After setting the _Kell Dragon_ down for a refueling and resupply mission on the planet Galantos—a planet that recently repelled a Yuuzhan Vong invasion thanks to the efforts of Jedi Master Tresina, Knights Zekk, Lowbacca, and Tesar, and a Galactic Alliance battle group—a Ryn just happened to be waiting for them with a message. Given how much the Ryn had helped at Bakura—and elsewhere, if reports from the various teams of Jedi could be believed—Tyria just knew that the message couldn't be good.

She was right.

The Ryn had learned of a Yuuzhan Vong fleet massing at Bandomeer with no other apparent purpose but to attack Mandalore. Which of course didn't make sense as the Mandalorians were supposed to be Yuuzhan Vong allies. Or at least pretending to be.

Either the game was up and the Yuuzhan Vong had seen through the ruse, or the Yuuzhan Vong were getting desperate for a victory. Mandalore wasn't a part of the Galactic Alliance. It was an isolated system and still within Yuuzhan Vong held space. Sure attacking it was akin to suicide, but it would probably be a lot easier than attacking any one of the Galactic Alliance's positions at the moment. Especially with the Freed Ones reinforcing many of the weakened positions.

In any case, the Mandalorians needed to be warned.

Tyria shook her head at the datapad at that very idea. The Mandalorians were the exemplar of a professional army. She was an unconventional Jedi with two teenagers in tow. The idea of them going up to knock on Mandalore's door and to warn him of a potential threat, based off of information they had retrieved from wandering space nomads, was laughable. Nevertheless, her duty as a Jedi couldn't just let the Mandalorians be ambushed by this massing Vong fleet. It was a good thing she and Doran had spent a year among them at the start of the war. At least they would have _some_ credibility.

"Hi mom," Doran said brightly, climbing back onboard with one of his hands gripping one of Sannah's. They had become closer, if that was possible, since Bakura. A near brush with entechment tech would have done that to anyone. "What's wrong?"

"The Ryn," Tyria said with a deep sigh, handing over the datapad the Ryn agent had given her.

"The Ryn, again?" Sannah read the datapad over Doran's shoulder.

"Mandalore?" Doran's eyebrows shot up. "We're going to Mandalore?"

"Or wherever their leader is," Tyria said. "How's your Mando'a?"

"_Ni ruhibira teh te jatnese," _Doran said, rolling his eyes. _I learned from the best._

"I never knew you knew Mando'a," Sannah tilted her head questioningly.

"Mom made me learn a couple of the warrior languages of this galaxy. When the war's over, she'll probably make me learn Yuuzhan Vong too." Doran tried to brush it off as if it was no big deal. "Apparently, with most of the warrior races, you gain more respect in their eyes if you can speak their tongue. I mean, the Force helps you understand them, but they're more likely to help you and less likely to kill you if you know their language. My Mando'a is still rusty though. Haven't had to use it since the phobium mines on Gargon, almost three years ago."

"You didn't tell me about that adventure," Sannah blinked.

"It wasn't much of one, really. The war had only just broken out and Mandalorian space was still safe because of the treaty they had made. Mom took me there for a year's worth of training with the Mandalorians. It was actually pretty neat since the Mandos consider you an adult at thirteen. Once there all I did was…" Doran trailed off, a spike of guilt escaping his suddenly tightly controlled emotional shields as his face flushed. "Oh Sithspit."

"Doran?" Sannah was taken aback by his reaction. He seemed both embarrassed and nervous.

"So mom, when do we leave?" Doran said quickly, unable to meet Sannah's eyes.

Tyria took the datapad back from him and took pity on him. Gargon was one of the few planets he had fond memories of, mostly due to the friendships he had formed there. One of those friendships in particular may add a complication to his budding relationship with Sannah. "As soon as the _Dragon_ is ready to go. The Ryn don't know when the Vong fleet will attack so the sooner we warn the Mandalorians, the better."

"Right, umm…" Doran closed his eyes, pained, as a variety of conflicting feelings crossed his mind. "I guess…" He looked to Sannah again, his expression pleading for her to understand something. "I guess I'll tell Dinua that I'm coming back."

"She'll be happy to see you again," Tyria said softly.

"Dinua?" Sannah said in a quiet voice. Despite his attempts to shield his emotions, she could still sense that he felt strongly about this person. "She's like Alex, right? Just another one of those people who help you out with adventures?"

Doran swallowed and shook his head. "Not really. She was my training partner assigned to me on Gargon. We weren't the best of friends at first, but…well…we warmed up to each other. When I left, we…we weren't exactly a couple; but we were kind of more than best friends."

Sannah stood gripping the back of Doran's chair in silence. Neither teen noticed Tyria move to the back of the ship to give the two of them privacy.

"Sannah?"

"It's okay," Sannah whispered in a quiet voice, her own emotional barriers going up. "It's good that you have someone else. I mean, in five years I'll have to return to Yavin Eight and live out the rest of my life there anyways. It's better if you, you know, forget about me and be with someone who can…"

"Fish-Girl!" Doran spun out of his chair and gripped both of her hands.

"It's okay," Sannah repeated, looking away.

"Fish-Girl," Doran gave both her hands a squeeze and dropped his own emotional barriers. "Sannah. You'll always be my bestest and closest friend, no matter if you grow fins and gills and develop a permanent taste for kelp and fish. And I thought we already established that we're boyfriend–girlfriend now?"

"But you shouldn't waste your feelings on me for some short-term relationship," Sannah shook her hands free and spun in her chair to face away from him. "You should be with another human, at least. Someone you can spend the rest of your life with."

"Since when have I done anything I actually 'should'?" Doran said helplessly, flinching at the misery he could hear in her voice. "Even if I did get together with some other girl, you and I have something I can never have with anyone else; a Force-bond stronger than anything. Sure you'll become a fish. But I'll just have to build a lake-side house on Yavin Eight and set up a training camp for any Jedi-spawn you eventually have. No matter how short or long a time we have together, we'll always be friends and partners."

Sannah looked down at her feet and wrung her hands, sniffling as she did. "Promise?" One of the downsides to her metamorphosis was that she'd have to leave all of her friends, all of the adventures, everything she had done in her human form, behind. It was a bleak thought that Sannah tried not to think about, but growing up also meant growing one step closer to leaving her best friend for good.

"Easiest promise I'll ever make, Fish-Girl," Doran said, falling back into his chair and pulling Sannah onto his lap.

"You really don't have to make a lake-side house," Sannah whispered, her yellow eyes luminescent as one of his hands tilted her head back. "Just drop by from time to time. You know, to let me know how everyone is?"

"Hey, I'll need a place to retire to when I decide to become one of those Force-crazed hermits," Doran said, their noses just brushing. He let one finger wipe away the stray tear that had escaped.

Sannah managed a small giggle. "I can definitely see you as one."

"Thanks a lot," Doran said flatly.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Sannah whispered.

"Yeah," Doran lowered his lips to hers.

They parted and Sannah's eyes fluttered back open. Lowering her eyes, she said almost hesitantly. "Can you tell me about her?"

"Dinua?"

"Uh huh," Sannah nodded. "What's she like?"

And as Doran finally began talking about the details of his training mission on Gargon, Tyria re-emerged feeling both proud and amused at her son. Doran had definitely inherited his father's goofy nature, but also his ability to be serious when he had to. Of course, like his father, Doran had somehow mastered the ability to be both goofy and serious at the same time. Tyria was once again glad that Sannah was along for the ride. There was only so much goofy-serious Tyria could take before going insane.

Seeing the fuel gauge full, Tyria began the pre-flight sequence, once again wondering just what was in store for them this time.

**=}IX{= =}IX{=**

"Twin Suns Four, ready for the jump to hyperspace," Anakin acknowledged as the task-force, unofficially called the 'Save-the-Remnant-From-Becoming-an-Even-Smaller-Remnant-of-a-Remnant rescue force,'—so named due to a drunken brain storming session by Han, Kyle, Jaden, the Wraiths, and Kyp—emerged from Mon Calamari's gravity shadow.

_"Twin Suns Five, ready and waiting," _one of the members in Anakin's shield-trio, Alema Rar, acknowledged.

_"Six, is ready too. Let's go save the Imperials,"_ Tahiri said energetically, rounding out the abbreviated Twin Suns squadron.

The many differences between a military run operation and a Jedi run operation were made clear almost immediately. For one, no ship in the taskforce was of standard design. The token Galactic Alliance vessel, the _Pride of Selonia_, was a heavily modified Lancer-class frigate designed to carry all six X-wings of Wraith Squadron—which had two new recruits to make up for the absence of Bhindi Drayson and Baljos Arnjak. In addition to the _Pride of Selonia_, the _Raven's Claw_, carrying Jaden Kor's Z-95 Headhunter clamped to the bottom, was joined by the _Pulsar Skate_, _Jade Shadow, Errant Venture_, and the infamous _Millennium Falcon. _

Even the fighter squadrons coming on the mission, right down to the flightsuits of the pilots, were irregular. Heavily customized X-wings belonging to Kyp's Dozen flew alongside Waxarn Kel's Death Knights' own black-painted ones; while the Twin Suns were once again led by the shield-trio of Luke, Mara, and Corran. Kyp's Dozen wore light red colored versions of the standard Alliance flightsuit, the Death Knights wore a burgundy red, and the Twin Suns wore the standard orange.

To emphasize the Jedi-led aspect of this mission, only the _Pride of Selonia_ bore any markings to connect it to the Galactic Alliance. All other fighters and ships had a temporary insignia of the Jedi Order. In all, the mission was definitely mishmash in both vehicles and personalities.

Though the mission was originally only going to include the younger Jedi Knights and maybe one or two Masters, the plan had expanded exponentially. The idea of the first, truly sanctioned, Jedi-only mission, with the Jedi Order assuming full control, appealed to a great many of the others. More so, since the meld that the Solo children had created had brought the myriad of Jedi together.

_"You know, we're really not going to impress the nit-picky Imperials with our rag-tag fleet," _Han Solo's voice said lightly over the comm-channel. _"These are the type of people that have to grow even their plants in neat little rows."_

_"Hey, the Rebel Alliance had a rag-tag fleet that didn't impress them either," _Kyle Katarn pointed out jovially. _"A few weeds now and then can't hurt."_

_"I don't know what I think about being a weed,"_ Corran protested with good cheer.

_"Nothing wrong about being a weed. They're like us Wraiths, they can pop out of anywhere and they can grow on you," _Elassar Targon of Wraith Squadron objected.

_"That settles it," _Mirax's voice came over the comm line. _"There should be a definite limit on the number of Jedi-organized strike forces. Especially if Wraith Squadron invites themselves along."_

_"Finally!" _Jan Ors said in mock relief. _"Someone else who understands my pain."_

_"I told you a support group for the non-Jedi- significant-other of Jedi was needed," _Kell Tainer said sagely, as if it was the best idea in the entire universe.

_"So you want a group called the No-Jay-Soo-Jay?" _Mara blinked at the acronym.

_"We'll let Kyle, Kyp, and Jaden come up with the name. They're sooo good at it," _Kell replied happily.

_"Aren't you guys supposed to be the adults on this mission?" _Tahiri asked in confusion.

_"Oh no, we're just going along for the ride,"_ Kyp chimed in. _"This mission's all you next gen-Jedi's responsibility. It was Anakin's idea after all."_

_"Great, we're baby-sitting full grown kids,"_ Alema deadpanned.

Anakin, in the meantime, hung his head in defeat. "And we can't even send them to their room."

_"I've felt like doing that to numerous Jedi on more than one occasion,_" Luke admitted with a laugh.

Through the banter, Luke Skywalker couldn't keep the genuine grin off his face. For once the Order was truly in harmony and operating at its peak efficiency. Never could he imagine Kyp Durron, Waxarn Kel, and so many others of differing opinions, actually working together on a single mission. He himself was actually looking forward to working with them, rather than cringing in the expectation of the arguments and disagreements that had plagued the Order since the start of the war. The Jedi was truly growing into their place in the galaxy, and he couldn't be more proud of his niece and nephews for making that possible.

And the Jedi weren't the only ones finding their place. The Galactic Alliance was able to spare so many Jedi on this mission because the Supreme Council of the Free Yuuzhan Vong had stepped up their efforts to end the war. A stunned, bewildered, and completely baffled Taan had sat completely numbed in surprise when the Freed Yuuzgan Vong Council unanimously selected her to be their first leader and representative of their race. With her leadership, the council then went on to reaffirm their commitment to the philosophies followed by the Jedi.

Luke found it amazing how the Free Yuuzhan Vong adapted these philosophies and merged them into their own interpretation of the True Way; the religion that had been twisted by Shimrra and the priestly caste.

Though the 'Save the Remnant' taskforce was relatively small and unimpressive, a fleet of five Free Yuuzhan Vong capital ships stood ready to jump in if they were needed. They would have accompanied the 'Save the Remnant' taskforce, but it was generally agreed that the Imperial Remnant might have a very bad reaction to seeing Yuuzhan Vong warships in orbit above their capital planet. So, to avoid any misunderstandings, the ships would remain just outside of Remnant space.

"_Twin Suns squadron is ready,"_ Mara Jade Skywalker confirmed, ending the check-list for the taskforce. She was aboard the _Jade Shadow,_ her X-wing clamped to the ship's hull, transporting some of the Jedi apprentices who were likewise coming on the mission.

"_All units, prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark."_

"_See you all at Bastion." _Kyp acknowledged.

"_Mark."_

With that, the 'Save-the-Remnant-From-Becoming-an-Even-Smaller-Remnant-of-a-Remnant rescue force,' leapt forward, away from Mon Calamari, and onto the next adventure.

Little did they know that for many, it would be their last.

**=}-{= Chapter End =}-{=**

A\N: Probably my most favorite (and longest) chapter to write by far.

The previous Force Heretic 'book' can be compared to the _New Hope_ in that it was all positive with heroes doing their thing and bad guys losing big time. Be prepared for a darker Yuuzhan Vong _Empire Strikes Back_ segment of the trilogy, both in tone and content (think the deleted scene for the raid-on-Gorga's-base dark). This also means that in the next arcs, romance scenes will become few and far apart as the war really picks up and gets a lot more serious. So, for those who have been worried that everything has been going _too _well, try not to be so eager to want misfortune on the no longer deceased Solo. By next Interlude things will be decidedly different...

The Imps and Chiss will fill up two of the three main arcs of Book 2 as the war spreads to the distant corners of the galaxy. The Imp plot is nine chapters long, and the Chiss plot is five, both will faintly resemble their canon arcs, but at the same time have enough tweaks that they can be considered original story arcs as well.

And yes, if anyone missed it or are still doubting their eyes, the Mandos will feature heavily in a multi-part fifteen chapter original story arc with Doran and Sannah's biggest adventure yet. The arc will span both Book 2 and 3 and will build on the events of Traviss' NJO e-book, _Boba Fett: A Practical Man_. So, get ready for an even wilder ride as we begin a march towards the second half of this monster of a tale.


	38. Force Heretic: Book Two

**Thirty-Eight**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

In the cockpit of her X-wing Jaina flew alongside two Clawcrafts through hyperspace and into the Unknown Regions. She wasn't going on some romantic daring adventure as her younger brother somehow managed to do—_unless meeting the parents of your boyfriend while checking up on some star charts counted as a daring adventur_e, she mentally amended with a silly grin. She wondered what Jag's family would be like. He rarely mentioned them outside of the rare comments about his younger sister Wynssa, but obviously cared for them.

What little Jaina knew about Jag's parents were mostly from old Holovids made during the war against the Empire. Baron Soontir Fel was legendary, for his skills as a pilot, and also for his ever-shifting allegiances. Jagged's mother, Syal Antilles Fel, was just as renown. Sister to the famed General Wedge Antilles, and successful Holovid actress in her own right, she had caused quite a stir when she emerged married to the 'hero' of the Empire and the rival of her brother. They both sounded like amazing people, and though Jaina was crammed inside her cockpit, she felt more than a little jumpy.

She wasn't the only one traveling to Chiss space with Jagged. Jag's loyal wingman, Shawnkyr Nuruodo had chosen this opportunity to likewise return to her people. Albeit temporarily. Her excuse that she was returning to simply provide a more thorough report to the Ascendancy covered for the fact that she also wanted to redirect some of the attention away from Jagged Fel's very late return. Shawnkyr knew that Jag's prolonged absence was a sore point for some in the Ascendancy and was more than willing to run interference for her wingman. Though Jaina respected Shawnkyr's loyalty to Jag, the two of them always managed to rub each other the wrong way. Maybe it was the fact that Shawnkyr was fully Chiss and believed and lived their doctrines. Or it might have been the spike of jealousy, tinged with a definite sadness, Jaina felt from Shawnkyr anytime the Chiss pilot saw her holding Jag's hand. The only thing that enabled them to get along was the fact that they were both soldiers and they respected each other for their adherence to duty.

Apart from the minor political jostling, and the potential disapproval from Jag's parents, Jaina wasn't expecting all the much in the way of trouble. So it was more than a surprise to her when their hyperspace trip was suddenly cut short. One moment she was in hyperspace following Jag and Shawnkyr, and the next, the three of them were rudely dragged out back into real space.

An Imperial Star Destroyer unlike any Jaina had seen before floated in front of them; nodules alongside it indicated that it was an interdictor of some kind. But there was no bridge tower that she could see, nor was there any open landing bay. From Jag's startled reaction, this was the first time he was seeing such a ship too.

_"This is the Chiss Defense Fleet Star Destroyer Reclaimer to unidentified fighters, transmit code clearance or prepare to be tractored."_

_"Don't worry, Solo. This is Cormit, one of the few gateways into the Ascendancy. It's a standard checkpoint,"_Shawnkyr transmitted almost sarcastically, even though there was also some uncertainty in her voice.

"I wasn't worried," Jaina retorted. "But when did the Chiss get Star Destroyers?"

Neither Jag nor Shawnkyr had an answer.

_"Captain of the Reclaimer, I am Colonel Jagged Fel, along with my wingman, Major Shawnkyr Nuruodo, and Galactic Alliance representative, Jedi Knight, Colonel Jaina Solo."_

No sooner had Jag identified the three of them than the Star Destroyer opened fire with all of its weapons. "Jag! What the kriff?" Jaina yelped, throwing her X-wing into a wild spin behind the two Clawcrafts.

_"Captain of the Reclaimer, stand down!"_

"That's not working!" Jaina bit out. Her onboard computer flashed a warning that missiles had been fired at her.

Shawnkyr's Clawcraft managed to get an angle on the missiles and her lasers flashed just in time. Jaina's fighter was still pinged with shrapnel, but at least it wasn't destroyed. Seeing two missiles following Shawnkyr, Jaina decided to return the favor. The moment she had slagged those missiles, however, the Star Destroyer fired several more.

"Is this the standard Chiss greeting for returning soldiers?" Jaina said in exasperation.

_"Please keep the line clear of all unnecessary chatter, Colonel Solo,"_ Shawnkyr said, the tension in her voice was clear.

Jaina's sensors blared in alarm at the addition to new contacts. "The Star Destroyer is launching fighters."

_"I copy, Blue Two, Blue Three, follow me and…"_Jag trailed off as two more Star Destroyers jumped in system. These ships, however, began to immediately fire on the _Reclaimer_. The hostile Star Destroyer veered away at high speeds, leaving the few fighters it had launched behind. Once clear, it then jumped to hyperspace. The fighters likewise took an outbound trajectory, and the other Star Destroyers seemed keen to let them go.

_"Colonel Fel, Colonel Solo, Major Nuruodo, this is the High Dynasty, we apologize for the welcome."_

_"What is going on, father?"_Jag said tersely. Jaina could feel his anger and knew that he was thinking about what could have been had his father arrived only a few moments later.

_"You've come at a bad time, my son. There has been a disagreement in the Ascendancy. Things are only just beginning to come to a head."_

"Disagreement?" Jaina mouthed to herself. She flipped the comm-line open. "Baron Soontir Fel. Thank you for the rescue, but, if you'll excuse me for saying this, Star Destroyers on the same side firing on each other looks a bit more than a disagreement."

_"With the Chiss, your bluntness will get you everywhere, Colonel Solo. The Chiss do not have civil wars, if that is your concern. The Ascendancy remains in full control of its territory. Though there may be disagreements within the Ascendancy—such as the one that is currently taking place—for the Chiss, these disagreements are merely temporary states that are easily rectified."_There was a hint of amusement in the Baron's voice. _"I must warn you, though, that apart from this disagreement, there are other dangers. Among them is my daughter, who has been very eager to meet you. Despite Jagged not sending any messages to the Ascendancy since his prolonged stay in Galactic Alliance space, Wynssa seems to know all about you."_

"Is that so?" Jaina grinned, feeling Jag wince slightly in his cockpit. "I'll look forward to meeting her as well."

_"The three of you are welcome to dock with the High Dynasty. We'll be your escort back to Csilla so that we can avoid any more untoward confrontations. High Dynasty out."_

The three fighters lined up together. "So Jag…" Jaina began on a private line.

_"I was not aware of any disagreement within the Ascendancy."_

"I know," Jaina said reassuringly. "Don't worry about that. I'm fine. Hopefully it's something that will blow over quickly and we can enjoy a nice relaxing day on Csilla."

_"If there is one thing I know about Chiss disagreements, is that a relaxing day will be highly unlikely."_

"Hey, if anything, I'm probably the first girl ever whose boyfriend takes her to a Chiss civil war for his leave."

_"I figured you would be pleased, Goddess,"_Jag said dryly. _"It took great effort for me to get the Ascendancy to start fighting each other during your visit. I didn't want you to be bored after all."_

"You've definitely inherited that stellar Chiss efficiency," Jaina joked as they took the fighters into the covered landing bay of the _High Dynasty_.

_"I live to impress, Goddess."_

"Well, I'm definitely impressed."

**=}II{= =}II{=**

The mission for the 'Save-the-Remnant-From-Becoming-an-Even-Smaller-Re mnant rescue force,' had an inauspicious start. They had only just entered Imperial space when they received an automated message from Ganner telling them to divert course from Bastion to the Rimcee system within the Braxant sector. The fact that the message was automated, and that the rescue force couldn't get in touch with him over the comm-system, was slightly worrying. The Jedi could still feel him in the Force though, so they knew he was alive.

Upon arriving in the five-planet Rimcee system, the rescue force was greeted by a fleet of Star Destroyers and a sundry of support vessels. Behind this small fleet was the Rimcee Station, a medium-sized star base acting as the regional headquarters for the Rimcee sector. An open-channel message from Moff Ephin Sarreti informed them that Ganner was 'indisposed' at the moment, and welcomed the leaders of the rescue force for a personal debriefing aboard the Rimcee Station.

Which is how all six members of Twin Suns, Kyp Durron, Face and Kell of Wraith Squadron, the occupants of both the _Raven's_ _Claw_ and _Millennium Falcon,_ Booster Terrik, and Captain Todra Mayn—of the _Pride of Selonia—_found themselves in the Rimcee Station's secure meeting room.

"Thank you all for coming," Moff Ephin Sarreti began, seated at the head of a rectangular conference table. "Despite the differences of our two governments, your arrival is very welcome."

"Is there a reason we are not meeting at Bastion?" Han said very un-diplomatically.

Moff Sarreti nodded. "Indeed. At the moment, both myself and Grand Admiral Pellaeon are on 'official' tours of the Empire. We wanted to see what transpired while we were away."

"And you've left Ganner and several individuals behind to monitor what happens," Anakin said shrewdly.

"We have. The _Widowmaker_ is still in orbit around Bastion keeping an eye on things. As welcome as your arrival is, had your ships arrived over Bastion, several long term plans would have been ruined." Moff Sarreti activated a flat-screen monitor, and the lights in the room dimmed as a series of images showed. "Behind me is an image of every Yuuzhan Vong operative within the Empire that we have thus far managed to uncover. We are fairly certain that we have ninety percent of their operatives identified."

The image changed to show several times that many pictures.

"These are the known Yuuzhan Vong sympathizers and agents working in concert with their operatives. For these sympathizers, because they do not stand out in the Force, we are less certain as to the percentage we have identified. Intelligence analysts say that we have closer to sixty percent tagged, though they will not stake their life on that number."

"The Yuuzhan Vong have infiltrated the Empire much the same way they infiltrated the New Republic," Leia commented evenly, after studying the images.

"Jedi Rhysode likewise noted the similarity. It was how we managed to deduce the location of many of the infiltrators. By studying the compromised areas of your government, we were able to draw analytical comparisons to our own." Moff Sarreti pressed a button on his control, and this time a singular picture appeared behind him. "This is the Yuuzhan Vong in charge of their affairs in this region, B'shith Vorrik."

"Vorrik?" Shaeri, who had come with the group aboard the _Falcon_, said in surprise. All eyes turned to her and she shrank back in her chair slightly.

"Do you know something about him?" Sarreti asked patiently.

Shaeri nodded slowly. "Not him specifically, but Domain Vorrik is one of the rare Domains that exist in two castes. They are both warriors and priests."

"Which deity do their priests worship?" Tahiri said gently, trying to ease Shaeri's nervousness.

Shaeri swallowed. "Though a majority of their Domain is made up of warriors who worship Yun-Yammka, their priests specialize in worship of Yun-Lingni."

"Yun-Lingni?" Several people questioned at once.

Shaeri's good eye bulged in fear, as if the name would invoke the god in question. "Please, do not say his name so loud."

"Tahiri, Jacen, do either of you know about this deity?" Mara said, looking to the two.

Both shook their heads.

Shaeri wrung her hands as she spoke up again. "Yun-Lingni is the Yuuzhan Vong god of shadows and death. He is the lowest deity in the Yun'o, a servant of Yun-Yammka, and those who worship him are often ridiculed. But the Dark God is the most feared, and the most terrible. It is believed that simply saying his name will invoke the death of someone in your presence. If you say his name and you are alone, he will come for you." She looked to the Wraiths. "If the Wraiths were Yuuzhan Vong, they would worship not Yun-Yammka, but Yun-Lingni."

"So basically, Domain Vorrik is the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of Special Forces?" Kell said.

"They are sometimes known as the…well, your language would call them the 'Hidden Hand of the Supreme One.'" Shaeri answered a bit more confidently, slowly relaxing as the inquisitive gaze softened when they realized how frightened she was. "Their agents are often mistaken as worshippers of Yun-Harla, and they even go so far as to dress in the guise of a priest from Yun-Harla; or an agent of the Intendant caste. Often, they will work alongside these other agents without anyone even knowing. They are a secretive group, and though they are only one of two Domains who openly worship the Dark God, Domain Vorrik is the only Domain that arms their Shamed Ones and uses them in their missions."

More eyebrows were raised, even Jacen and Tahiri's. "They arm their Shamed Ones?"

Shaeri nodded. "Do not expect any of Domain Vorrik to be Freed Ones in disguise. All their Shamed Ones enjoy much more freedom than the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong Domains. It is why I know so much about them in the first place. All Shamed Ones have heard, and at one point, yearned to be Shamed within Domain Vorrik."

Silence followed. Moff Sarreti and everyone else in the room slightly stunned at the information.

"Now we know, thank you…"

"Shaeri," the former Shamed One answered Moff Sarreti.

"Shaeri," the Moff said graciously. "This only makes the situation all the more dire when added with what else I have to tell you. Through investigating all of the sympathizers and Yuuzhan Vong operatives, we have learned that two Moffs on the Council of Moffs, as well as several minor governors, are backing a treaty with the Yuuzhan Vong. Additionally, we have identified a leak within the Imperial Intelligence division, though that discovery came at the cost of several lives."

He flipped a switch and three faces appeared on the screen behind him. "Moff Kurlen Flennic, Moff of the Prefsbelt sector, and one of the older Moffs. He is the most dangerous. Since his sector borders Wild Space and has a major hyperspace route that runs through it, his sector fleet is the second largest in the Empire. We know that he stands against Grand Admiral Pellaeon and favors a non-aggression pact with the YuuzhanVong."

"I would imagine someone of his experience would want to preserve the Empire as it is," Leia said with a frown. "He has to know that any agreement with the Yuuzhan Vong would jeopardize that."

"The only problem is that he sees Grand Admiral Pellaeon as a threat to those old values," Sarreti replied. "As long as Pellaeon remains in power, Flennic will do whatever he can to oppose what Pellaeon wants. If he has to, he will no doubt raise arms against Pellaeon."

"That's treason." Booster Terrik harrumphed. "Can't you Imperials do what you usually do and haul him into a mock-trial and execute him?"

"Unfortunately, he has a very strong support base, and he is not the only Moff who feels as he does," Sarreti said glibly.

"But he is the only Moff whom you believe will act violently for his beliefs," Luke said.

Sarreti shook his head. "Not the only one. The second Moff we have under observation is actually one of our newest Moffs, Moff Deran Rosset. He became a Moff shortly after the start of your war with the Yuuzhan Vong and controls the Velcar sector, a sector that neighbors Moff Flennic's. Like Moff Flennic, he opposes Grand Admiral Pellaeon's policies. Unlike Moff Flennic, we are certain that he, or someone high up in his office, favors a full alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong. Where Flennic is content with his sector, we believe that the Yuuzhan Vong have promised Moff Rosset the leadership of the new Empire should an alliance take place."

"Ah, good ol' greed," Han sighed. "I'll never get tired of the many people who sell out for power or credits."

Sarreti tilted his head in acknowledgement. "The last of the three individuals is the Deputy Director of Imperial Intelligence, Torvin Xyn. He has been using our own intelligence network against us and is slanting information to favor a treaty with the Yuuzhan Vong. Torvin Xyn, however, is in fact a Yuuzhan Vong himself. We left him in place to see just how far his reach extends. What we found was disturbing. In coordination with all the operatives and sympathizers, at a single command, the Yuuzhan Vong have the ability to bring down the government in a matter of minutes."

"Which is the reason why you and Grand Admiral Pellaeon have been moving so carefully," Leia surmised. "I would assume you have people in place to counter the agents you've uncovered?"

"Yes," Sarreti acknowledged. "Unfortunately, without the consent of the other Moffs, any action on our part will make it seem as if the Grand Admiral and myself are trying to bias the negotiations in favor of a treaty with the Galactic Alliance."

"Where _do_ the other Moffs stand?" Luke asked.

"Not in favor of a treaty with the Galactic Alliance," Sarreti said dryly. "Since your government has begun to turn the tide in the war, the Moffs don't see any point in upsetting the status quo. At best, the majority of them wish the Empire to remain a separate entity that wants nothing to do with the events occurring in the rest of the galaxy. Moffs Flennic and Rosset represent the extreme end of that view."

"They do realize that isolating the Empire will only make it more vulnerable and that the war _will_ come whether they want it to or not," Mara pointed out with a frown.

"I am afraid that I am the outlier among the Moffs," Sarreti shook his head. "Where I see the many benefits a treaty with the Galactic Alliance can provide, my colleagues fear a dilution of the High Imperial culture. I am afraid they would rather die, and take the Empire down with them, than allow themselves to admit that we need your government's help."

"What would the reaction of the Council of Moffs be if they discovered the extent of the Yuuzhan Vong infiltration of this government?" Luke asked. "If the other Moffs embrace the old practices, then would they not object to having Yuuzhan Vong within their ranks?"

"They would," Sarreti said. "But the problem still lies with Flennic, Rosset, and the Vong commander. Any attempt to dislodge the Vong network will undoubtedly trigger a chain-reaction resulting in the activation of the various operatives and sympathizers throughout the Empire. We haven't yet identified all of them, and some of the ones we haven't identified are in key departments and positions. To miss even one operative would mean the deaths of many. And yet, we no longer have the time to identify the rest."

"Then we buy more time," Anakin spoke up. "Or we reduce the number of threats without triggering this chain-reaction."

"The Grand Admiral has brought all the time he could," Sarreti remarked with a raised eyebrow. "The Council of Moffs vote on a possible treaty next month. And I highly doubt that we can do the second alternative. As I told you, the sympathizers are highly connected."

"No, he's right," Mara said sharply, picking up on her nephew's thoughts. "You said Moff Flennic was one of the old guard and that Moff Rosset was the newest Moff on the council. We can use that against them."

"From what you've told us, it sounds as if they both made separate deals with B'shith. Flennic just wants to remove Grand Admiral Pellaeon from power, preserving the nature of the Empire. But Rosset wants to be appointed the leader of the Empire once a full alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong is complete," Anakin nodded. "It doesn't sound like an arrangement Flennic would endorse or accept. Not only is Rosset half the man's age, but he is even more extreme than Flennic."

"You want to play the two Moff against each other?" Sarreti said.

Anakin shook his head. "No. We need to keep the Empire as united as possible. We simply let the both of them know of the deal B'shith made with the other. We can approach Flennic first, since he truly seems to have the good of the Empire in mind. After telling him of the deal B'shith made with Rosset, we can also reveal the extent to which the Yuuzhan Vong have infiltrated the Empire. Hopefully this will be enough to secure his help for the time being."

"And Rosset?"

"We arrive in his sector with the full force of the Empire. We point out what happened to Viqi Shesh and the many others who betrayed the New Republic," Mara remarked. "And we show him that the Yuuzhan Vong don't want partners. That, as useful as they find traitors, they don't trust them either. Rosset has to have at least some brains to have become a Moff at such a young age. If all else fails, we can confront him with the knowledge that he intends to launch a coup, then have Grand Admiral Pellaeon bring him back in line, forcefully if necessary."

Sarreti blinked at Mara and Anakin for a moment, then cracked a wry smile and shook his head. "Remind me to add some Jedi to my team of analysts and strategists next time."

"You'll also need to get the permission of the other Moffs to act on the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators in the process of talking to Flennic and Rosset," Anakin said. "Once B'shith learns about their change of heart, he'll most likely launch a full-scale attack."

"Yuuzhan Vong are very bad losers," Kell said sagely.

"Not as bad as Wedge though," Face pointed out.

"They're still pretty bad," Kell agreed. "You'll know when you have them on the ropes if their commander contacts you and start yelling about how doomed you are and how much they'll delight in killing you in some inventive way."

"They'll promise to sacrifice you to their gods," Tahiri added.

"And brag about how great their strength is," Shaeri chimed in.

"And then they'll repeat that with smaller words if you don't cower in fear," Alema finished.

"I'll be sure to add that to our intelligence reports about the Yuuzhan Vong," Moff Sarreti said with some mirth. "In the meantime, I do have a task for you Jedi. B'shith's fleet is hiding somewhere in the Empire. Probably very close to Flennic's and Rosset's sectors. I can't move my fleet without alarming any of the other Moffs. I need all of it here anyways to protect Bastion. As the Council of Moffs have given B'shith temporary diplomatic immunity, the other Moffs won't be inclined to seek out the Yuuzhan Vong fleet either."

"You want us to find it for you?" Luke asked.

"And relay its compliment of vessels back to me if you would," Sarreti said. "If things go as we hoped, then the Empire should be ready for a Yuuzhan Vong attack when we reject the treaty with them."

**=}III{= =}III{=**

Despite Baron Soontir Fel's relatively lighthearted, but dire warning about the state of the Chiss Ascendancy, Jaina quickly learned that the situation was far more serious than the Chiss wanted to admit. Seated with Jag inside Baron Fel's personal office in the Star Destroyer, Jaina grimly listened to the debriefing.

Behind a simply metal desk, Baron Fel gestured with his hands. "Some time ago, shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong arrived, several ruling families fell under the sway of an insectoid race called the Killiks. They began to care more for the Killik hives than the Ascendancy, and naturally, this posed many problems. Several other houses, heavily dependent on the Killiks for labor, likewise began to suffer the same ailments, trying to manipulate Chiss policy to better help these hives. A decision was made to remove the affected houses from power."

"That is partly how our family ascended through the ranks of Chiss society," Jag said to Jaina, briefly glancing back at his father for approval. "My father, assisted the Ascendancy in reducing the number of ruling families controlling the Ascendancy from nine to four. Our own family was rewarded for our efforts, and became strongly tied to the Nuruodo Ruling Family."

"Nuruodo," Jaina mused. "Is that why you have Shawnkyr as your wingmate?"

"In part," Jag confirmed.

Soontir continued the briefing. "The actual process was rather bloodless and few shots were fired. The affected families were simply stripped of their possessions and exiled. All was quiet for about two, maybe three years. But then, when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded, problems began to arise again. Sympathizers and survivors of the exiled families have suddenly reappeared. Several of the surviving family members have made declarations that they are the legitimate rulers of the Ascendancy, or that we should at least acknowledge their families once again. The Ascendancy likes to say that they have things under control, but in actuality, the internal schism this disagreement has caused has severely weakened them."

"Is that why the Chiss have been relatively quiet throughout this war?" Jaina asked

"In part," Soontir mimicked his son. "We have been silent in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong for both internal and external reasons."

"External?"

"Colonel Solo, how much do you know about the Vagaari?"

"Vagaari?" Jaina frowned. "I don't think I've heard of them. No, wait, I think Uncle Luke mentioned them during his investigation of the _Outbound Flight_. They're an alien race that lives in the Unknown Regions."

"And one of the many threats the Ascendancy keeps at bay," Soontir added. "After the investigation of the _Outbound Flight_six years ago, the Vagaari attempted to launch an attack on Chiss held frontier worlds. They were repulsed, hunted down, and had their military capability destroyed. But since then, because the Vagaari use their own version of bio-tech, they became natural allies in the eyes of the Yuuzhan Vong. This relationship has been clear from recent encounters the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force has had with the Vagaari. Vagaari marauders utilizing Yuuzhan Vong void technology have been seen on the fringes of Chiss-held space. One of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force's cruisers was ambushed after it was dragged out of space by a mine very similar to that of a Yuuzhan Vong dovin basal. And, most recently, Vagaari fighters were seen operating in concert with Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers that had the bodies of Vagaari prisoners strapped down to the exteriors. The Ascendancy fears that it is only a matter of time before the Vagaari launch a full-scale attack in concert with the exiles."

"The Yuuzhan Vong are doing everything to keep the Chiss out of the war with the Galactic Alliance," Jaina observed.

"That was my conclusion as well," Soontir agreed. "Unfortunately, the Yuuzhan Vong are succeeding in that regard. Between the disagreements within the Ascendancy and the possibility of a proxy-war looming in the near future, the Ascendancy can do little more than shore up its own borders. You could not have come at a worse time. It is very likely that the Ascendancy will either collapse or come very close to doing so while you stay on Csilla. No, to be more precise, it is more likely that your arrival will be the spark needed to ignite the simmering conflict."

"What has the Ascendancy done to prepare for the Vagaari?" Jag asked, frowning.

"They have recalled all ships and have decided to cede all but the core worlds of the Ascendancy," Soontir said grimly. "The internal schism makes it impossible for them to hold onto any of the border systems with any confidence. Rather than sacrifice ships to treachery, the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force has invested heavily on protecting Csilla and linchpin systems."

"Things have degraded to such a point already?" Jag said in shock.

"Much has changed in the three years since you have been gone," Soontir replied. "The Ascendancy had begun constructing their own version of the Imperial Star Destroyers two years ago, in preparation to counter these threats. But elements of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force have gone missing. The _Reclaimer_ was among them. As were several other newly constructed Star Destroyers. This vessel, and eight others, are the only Chiss Star Destroyers currently in Ascendancy hands. This is out of the fifteen constructed."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jaina immediately asked.

Soontir smiled. "I am sure that there will be a situation where your skills and experience will be required. In the meantime, get some rest. I have already had your belongings moved to temporary quarters aboard this vessel. We will arrive at Csilla in approximately five standard hours."

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

"_Kell Dragon bah Mando'adla alor'ad, ke'gyce nu'gar jurkadi,"_Tyria Sarkin Tainer said firmly as several Mandalorian fighters formed up in preparation for attack. "_Ke'gyce nu'gar jurkadi!"_

"She's basically telling them not to attack," Doran translated for Sannah.

"I got some of it," Sannah protested, having learned about some of the language on their trip over. Having a directly link to someone who already knew the language was kind of helpful in that regard. Well, that and coupled with the motivation of wanting to at least have some skill to impress Dinua, Doran's Mandalorian 'more-than-best-friend-less-than-girlfriend,' ensured that she already had the basic grammar down.

_"Kell Dragon, stick to Basic, your Mando'a is atrocious,"_remarked the Mandalorian in charge of the challenging fighter squadron.

"Hello to you too, Dinua," Tyria said with a laugh.

_"Follow us down to the planet. Mand'alor was informed of your return and wishes to speak with you."_

"Will do, slaving my nav-computer to your Pursuer." Tyria turned off the comm and glanced at her son with a raised eyebrow. "She definitely hasn't changed."

"She has her own fighter squadron, that's something," Doran said, as the knife-like fighters settled into a diamond formation around their ship and the group began to descend not to the Mandalorian homeworld, but to the junkworld of Raxis Prime. They had sent a long-range transmission to Mandalore, and found out that the leader of its armed forces was on this junkworld secretly training anti-Yuuzhan Vong militia as well as his own elite corps of Supercommandos.

"Uh huh," Sannah said, as nerves once again began to get the better of her. She didn't know why she wanted approval from this Mandalorian who was a year old than Doran, but she found herself wanting it all the same.

Doran's previous Mandalorian adventure had been an interesting one to say the least. Shortly after the war had broken out, the current leader of the Mandalorian armed forces had set up a training camp for all Mandalorian Protectors to make sure they were ready for the conflict that was soon to engulf the entire galaxy. Tyria, using her own Mandalorian contacts, had managed to get Doran into said training camp where he spent a full year learning just how to survive. The best of prospects among the Protectors were then chosen by the Mandalorian leader to be _Ori'ramikade_, or Supercommandos.

Naturally, being in the top of her class, Dinua would have been among those elite Mandalorian soldiers.

"Raxis Prime," Tyria said as the burn of re-entry subsided. "What better way to make sure that the weak are killed than by training here."

"Killed?" Sannah's head snapped up in alarm.

"It's a Supercommando training camp," Doran reassured her. "The regular recruits go through basic training on planets like Gargon, like Dinua and I did. She probably finished her training here though. Her dream was to become one of the elite _Mando'ade_, a Protector Supercommando, just like her mother."

Sannah detected a note of sadness in his voice. "Her mother died?"

"During the Vong invasion," Doran nodded. "She was killed trying to covertly stop a Vong plot. Dinua didn't like to talk about it much. Because her mother was so skilled and renowned among the Supercommandos though, Dinua tended to push herself as much as she could; sometimes to the point of exhaustion."

"Oh," Sannah said, unsure of what to say.

"Looks like they're guiding us towards that clearing," Tyria commented, as their ship was steered around columns upon columns of towering debris.

"Is that a Star Destroyer embedded in the rubble?" Sannah gaped, pointing out the broken remains of the massive triangle cruiser. It formed the base of an even taller pile of rusted metal and scrap.

"Looks like it," Doran confirmed. "TIE parts all over too."

"Wonder how they got the ship there," Sannah muttered. "Think they just crashed it into the planet?"

"They'd have to," Doran scratched his head. "Unless they hired some super-Jedi to pull the ship from orbit."

"Right," Sannah rolled her eyes. "Like that's even possible."

The _Kell Dragon_ set down on a landing platform, along with two of the Mandalorian fighters. The rest took off to resume their patrol. As the occupants of the gunboat unbuckled their safety harnesses, Sannah let out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh Force, is that…that…" Sannah's mouth opened and close like a fish out of water as she saw who was waiting for them.

"Boba Fett?" Tyria said, as if meeting the most infamous bounty hunter alive was an every-day occurrence. "Yes. He's the current _Mand'alor_. If you want an autograph, Doran can get you one. He had the same reaction you did when we first saw him."

"I had to outshoot, out spar, and outfly Dinua in a competition for that autograph!" Doran protested.

"But Sannah's your girlfriend, you should do anything to keep her happy," Tyria said playfully.

Doran glanced back at Sannah who was still staring at the Mandalorian worshipfully. No Jedi child alive hadn't heard of Boba Fett and his deeds. He was that 'bad boy' anti-hero all the 'cool' kids wanted to be.

Sannah seemed to snap herself out of her trance and shook her head with a grin. "No way, if I'm getting an autograph, I want to earn one too."

"You most likely won't be facing Dinua," Doran supplied, guessing her real motive.

"Spoilsport," Sannah stuck her tongue at him.

"She'd probably beat you anyways," Doran added most unwisely as an afterthought; to which Tyria hung her head and groaned while Sannah's eyes flashed at the challenge.

"Is that so?"

Doran swallowed, realizing his mistake. "Errr…she might? I barely beat her and that was three years ago. She's a Supercommando now, remember."

"Let's not keep _Mand'alor_waiting, kids," Tyria said with forced cheer.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Adventure Boy," Sannah growled as they rose from their chairs.

Doran could only mentally bang his head against the wall as Sannah began to cycle the airlock. Why did girls have to be so complicated?

"Come on," Tyria said in amusement, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Dinua's eager to see you."

"I'm sure Sannah's eager to see her too," Doran moaned.

"Where's that Mandalorian spirit that Dinua admired so much?" Tyria cajoled.

"Sannah has it, she won't give it back." Doran said as he walked to the hatch.

Tyria smiled and was glad that her son was having normal teenage problems. Though she was sure he probably preferred his problems to be more galaxy-threatening, some bit of normalcy in their hectic life was definitely welcome.

The hatch opened and the noxious fumes of Raxis Prime's very unhealthy atmosphere washed over them.

"Both of you created that purifying Force bubble around you, the one that I taught you, right?" Tyria checked.

"Yeah," the teens nodded.

The pilots of the two Mandalorian fighters were waiting for them, while Boba Fett stood a little ways away, across a narrow walkway. One of the pilots immediately moved up to Doran, her green Mandalorian armor a striking contrast to the oranges and browns of Raxis Prime.

"_Su'cuy gar, di'kut." So you're alive, idiot._

Doran smirked, clasped her outstretched forearm in greeting, and was pulled into a firm embrace. "_Gar balyc. Tion'gar cuyi Ori'ramikad?" You too. You're a Supercommando now?_

"_Lek."_ The Mandalorian motioned to Sannah, who had stepped closer to Doran by reflex. _"Bal tion'ad ibic ad hukaat'kama?" Yes. And who is this child, watching your back?_

"_Kaysh cuyi ner jatne vod, Sannah. Kaysh cuyi balyc Jetii." She's my best friend, Sannah. She's also a Jedi._

"_Gar cuyi Jetii?"_The Mandalorian seemed to look at Sannah in what could only be translated as distain. It was hard to tell because of her helmet, but the Mandalorian's tone said it all.

"That's right," Sannah said. She held out her own hand. "I'm Sannah. His girlfriend."

At that, the Mandalorian appeared to glance sidelong at Doran, as if she couldn't believe him. Shaking her head, she stepped around Sannah and nodded to Tyria.

"It is good to see you, Jedi Sarkin Tainer." Dinua said in Basic, completely ignoring Sannah's hand.

Tyria's lips twitched as the older Jedi fought back a smile. She could literally see Sannah bristle at the obvious snub, and for a moment, pitied her son. "You as well. I'm glad you're still among the living."

"As am I." Dinua began walking. "Come, we shouldn't keep _Mand'alor_ waiting."

The group crossed the small walkway in an uncomfortable silence. Between Doran's nervous shifting, and the death glares Sannah was drilling into the back of the Mandalorian woman's helmet, it was as if a bomb was waiting to go off.

"So…" Doran said haltingly. "She's Dinua. The other pilot is Jintar. They were the two I trained with at Gargon."

"Uh huh," Sannah said, not ceasing her attempts to fry Dinua's brain. "What's her problem anyways?"

"She takes some getting use to," Doran said faintly. "You'll warm up to her. Promise."

"_Copaani mirshmure'cye, Doran?_" Jintar, who was wearing black Mandalorian armor and walking alongside them, chuckled.

"It can hurt to hope, can it?" Doran deadpanned.

"Your funeral, mate," Jintar shook his helmeted head.

Sannah made a mental note to learn Mandalorian as fast as she could. Any further conversation had to wait for later, however, as they arrived at the end of the walkway.

"Welcome to Raxis Prime, Jedi," Boba Fett announced dryly.

Tyria bowed her head politely. "Thank you for taking the time to see us."

"I trust you won't waste it," Boba Fett said.

"We've reason to believe that the Yuuzhan Vong are amassing a fleet to attack Mandalore," Tyria said promptly.

"Is that so?"

"The Ryn contacted us and gave me this datapad," Tyria handed it to Boba Fett, who handed it to Dinua without looking at it. "Since you went through so much effort to warn the New Republic about the Vong, I thought I'd return the favor."

"What do you think, Jeban?" Boba commanded tonelessly.

"It is a sizable fleet if these numbers are right," Dinua acknowledged. "It doesn't look like they'll be ready to attack for another year though. The number of supply and troops ships the Ryn have tracked to Bandomeer isn't enough to support a fleet of that size for any prolonged engagement. If they _are_ coming anytime soon, they mean to annihilate and not conquer."

"And your recommended course of action?" Boba said as they entered what used to be the bridge of the downed Star Destroyer the Jedi had seen on their approach to the planet. The Mandalorians had restored several systems and had a functional holoprojector in the center of the room. Dinua inserted the datapad into the projector, and several other armored Mandalorians in the room stepped forward to review the information.

"A pre-emptive strike. If these Yuuzhan Vong are going to target us, we should hit them first, reduce the number of ships and people they can throw at us."

"And if those ships were going to attack elsewhere, any pre-emptive strike could jeopardize the treaty we have with them," Boba said, covering all his bases.

"A small team of commandoes acting like Galactic Alliance soldiers then," Sannah spoke up, instantly attracting the attention of every Mandalorian in the room. All she needed to do was glance at Dinua to find the strength to continue. "If this team goes in to sabotage the fleet, they can both limit any danger to Mandalore and place the blame of the attack on the Galactic Alliance. If the Yuuzhan Vong really are going to attack you, you'll be able to tell by their reactions. If they were going to attack elsewhere, you will have helped to reduce the threat at no risk to yourselves."

Boba emitted a hoarse laugh. "And what is your name, Jedi?"

"Sannah, Jedi Apprentice from Yavin Eight," Sannah said, holding her head high.

"A Melodie then," Boba nodded. "Good people. Helped me catch an aquatic bounty once. Anyway, Dinua, what do you say to Jedi Sannah's plan?"

"Anyone who goes will obviously be under the Jedi's authority," Dinua said after some hesitation. "If one of us is leading the attack, we'll end up thinking and acting like Mandalorians and not Galactic Alliance soldiers."

"So you approve of her plan?"

Dinua's expression was hidden by her helmet, but it was clear she was focused on the closeness to which Sannah was standing near Doran. The body-language of the young Melodie was clear enough that the other Mandalorians in the room had picked up on it instantly; there was no mistaking Sannah's posture for anything other than a warning of, 'he's mine'.

"_Mando'ad_Jeban, _Mand'alor_ asked you a question," one of the other Mandalorians barked.

"I approve, sir," Dinua said quickly.

"Good, then you're leading the Mandalorians on the mission. Your past history with the Jedi Sarkin-Tainers should enable all of you to work together."

"Understood _Mand'alor_," Dinua acknowledged.

Boba Fett took another datapad from one of the other Mandalorians in the room and held it out for her. "Pick your team out of these men and women. All, some, or none. Whichever you feel will contribute to the success of the mission. We're training Protectors, might as well get some use out of them. See if they can actually do more than shoot droids and Jawas. Have the Jedi help you out if you need advice."

"That will not be necessary, _Mand'alor_," Dinua said sliding the datapad into her utility belt. "I will not let you down."

"See that you don't." Boba Fett said. "In the meantime, Melodie. I expect you to be able to perform to our standards. I don't want any of my men dying because you weren't up to it. The Jedi Sarkin-Tainers have already proven themselves. Dinua will run you through some basic training.

"_Mand'alor_?" Dinua said in surprise.

"You have a month to pick your team and get this Jedi up to par, Dinua," Boba said calmly, motioning to Sannah. "Provided her master allows it?"

Tyria inclined her head. "I do."

"Good luck," Doran whispered to Sannah.

"What have you gotten me into this time, Adventure Boy?" Sannah muttered, giving him a brief kiss in full view of everyone else.

"Hey, you wanted some experience before you went became a fish," Doran said when they parted. "Think about it, you get to be the first Melodie with Mandalorian training from a Supercommando."

"You have a very odd way of looking at things, Adventure Boy," Sannah said fondly, pulling away and looking towards Dinua. "I'm ready. When do we start?"

"This way," Dinua motioned back outside. "Let's see what you can do."

"In the meantime, Jedi Doran," Boba said, directing his attention to the other young Jedi. Doran, who had watched his two friends leave the tent while holding his breath and crossing his fingers, looked back to Boba Fett. "It appears that the new Supercommandos will be seeing some real action soon. Why don't you go with Jintar here," The Mandalorian leader motioned to the second pilot. "And see if you can't give them some challenge. Shake off some of that rust while you're at it."

"I obey, _Mand'alor_," Doran bowed. He straightened and nodded towards Jintar. They both clasped their hands to their chests in salute to Boba Fett one last time before they left the room.

"_Ade_," one of the Mandalorians chuckled once the teens were gone. "You can put them in armor and give them fancy weapons, but they'll still be kids at heart."

"Jedi _and_ Mandalorian," Tyria agreed, shaking her head and sitting down on a cargo crate.

"Jedi and Mandalorians working together," Boba Fett said, sounding slightly bemused. "Something must really be going wrong with the galaxy if it's coming to this."

**=}V{= =}V{=**

With Wraith Squadron, the _Errant Venture_, _Pride of Selonia,_the _Pulsar Skate,_and Luke Skywalker mingling with the criminal elements to get information about the state of the Remnant, before going on to meet up with Moff Rosset; Kyp's Dozen, the _Millennium Falcon, Raven's Claw_, Shaeri, and Danni Quee were going about a more legitimate, diplomatic way. The rest of the 'Save-the-Remnant' force was out searching for a missing Imperial ship in a different part of Remnant space, with the hope that they would find a Yuuzhan Vong fleet lying in wait.

With an exception for the latter group, the other two had their own Imperial advisors to help ease diplomatic tension.

To Booster's great amusement, his group had been assigned one Commander Lakwii Varrscha; former captain of the _Virulence_—the very ship Booster had bluffed right out from under her. After being demoted to lieutenant for a couple of years, Lakwii had only recently regained her previous rank. She bore no ill-will towards Booster, though she did wince at the various 'improvements' her previous command had gone through since she had last seen it.

The _Raven's Claw_had received one Lieutenant Pallin, and had split away from the _Falcon_ to investigate possible Peace Brigade activity on Ord Serda. The Empire had classified the Peace Brigade as a political terrorist organization, and while the Yuuzhan Vong were currently off limits, their mercenary allies were not.

Lastly, a Commander Garith Green was the liaison for both the _Falcon_ and the accompanying Kyp's Dozen. An older, competent enough officer, he enjoyed regaling the younger Jedi about his time serving aboard the first Death Star. Despite his easy going, almost foolish nature, his smile never did reach his eyes. He was a natural choice, according to Moff Sarreti, because Commander Green was from Yaga Minor, the _Falcon_ and Dozen's current destination.

Officially, both Booster's group and the _Falcon_ were going to their locations to un-work any alliances the Yuuzhan Vong might have made with the Moffs. Unofficially, the two groups were separating to see if those said Moffs were hiding Yuuzhan Vong fleets within their territory.

"_I was told to expect you,"_Moff Kurlen Flennic said with a thin layer of contempt lining his voice. From the view of the cockpit, the occupants of the _Falcon_ could see the pride and joy of the Presfbelt sector fleet spread out among the web-work of orbital shipyards. It was as if Moff Flennic had called all his biggest and meanest looking ships in for a very obvious display of power and wealth. Even without the added ships, Yaga Minor had a stunning array of defenses due to its status as the Imperial Remnant's primary shipyards.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Moff Flennic," Leia said patiently into the headset. "I assure you that we will take as little of it as possible."

"_See that you do. I do not have as much time to pander to your needs as you might think. Unlike yourself, I have a sector to run."_

"Nice guy," Valin commented from the passenger seat of the _Falcon_.

"He's an Imperial, kid," Han muttered as his wife played politics. "They're all a bunch of stuffy windbags with an overrated sense of opinion of themselves."

"So they'd fall under the 'weak-minded fools' category?" Valin said innocently.

"Feel free to tell the guy to walk out of his office without his pants," Han nodded, wincing when Leia slapped his arm.

"Han!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just used the Force and convinced him not to help the Vong that way?" Seff Hellin, another one of the Jedi apprentices and passengers aboard the _Falcon,_ said in a low voice.

"Yes," Han said. "But we're the good guys. Good guys can't just go around waving their hands and making people think as they do. Besides, Kam and Tionne would have my head if any one of you went dark on my watch."

"I really don't see what's so dark about it," Bazel 'Barv' Warv, the last of the three apprentices commented. "If it saves lives or preserves the peace of the galaxy, why can't we use a mind trick on him?"

"Danni, you're our resident Jedi, you tell them," Han said, quickly ducking out of the rising Jedi philosophical debate.

"What? I'm not even a full Jedi."

"I'm busy driving the ship."

"But it's on autopilot."

"Hmm…did you say something?"

Danni, for a moment, wished that Master Skywalker was in her place. Or that Kyp was in the ship with her. But noticing the attention of the three younger Jedi, said the first thing that came to her mind. "Would you really do _anything_ to keep the peace of the galaxy?"

"What do you mean?" Valin said.

"Valin, let's use your sister as an example. Say in the distant future she goes dark and becomes the next Sith to rule this galaxy. You, and only you, know with absolute certainty that that will happen. Will you kill her now, before she becomes a threat?"

"What! No!"

"Why not?" Danni said softly. "She'll go on to kill thousands in her rise for power. Many Jedi would die, even your friends in this rise."

"She's my sister! She's only twelve," Valin protested in distress.

"So you would have your limits. Bazel," Danni turned to the Ramoan. "Let's say a Yuuzhan Vong attack is being planned, one that will kill hundreds. And the only one who knows about it is a little girl of, let's say nine years old, from the Peace Brigade. She's Falleen so mind tricks won't work on her. Only by destroying her mind will you find out about where and when this attack is going to take place. Would you do it?"

Barv swallowed and shook his head, his beady eyes wide in shock that Danni would even suggest it.

"But little girls are different than an old man like Moff Flennic," Seff argued.

"So when is it okay?" Danni countered, her green eyes sharp. "As Jedi, where do we draw the line and what gives us the right? I may not be a full Jedi, but scientists face the same ethical questions as Jedi. Just like Jedi, we scientists have knowledge, we have power, and just like Jedi, we take an oath not to betray the trust that comes with such knowledge and power. People look to us to improve their lives, and that is what we _should_ be doing. Unfortunately, that is not always the case. Just as there can be fallen Jedi, there can be scientists who forget what they are supposed to stand for. For example, Alema told me that the Galactic Alliance had been working on a virus that would destroy all Yuuzhan Vong life. It would end the war, it would prevent any more of our people from dying, but it would be just plain wrong in my opinion. As scientists we have a duty to discover how life works for the benefit of everyone, even if we absolutely hate someone else's guts. Captain Solo said it the first time. We're the good guys. Though the idea of 'good' is subjective, I'd like to think that someone who is good does his or her best to preserve _all_ life as much as possible. And when it's our time to pass on, hopefully we will have left the galaxy in a better state than when we entered it. Yuuzhan Vong, Imperial, Jedi, they are all titles. But under each of those titles is a living, breathing, being to whom we should give the same respect we'd want shown to us, even if they deny us that respect."

"And that's why I let you do the talking," Han said wryly as Danni finished heatedly.

Danni blushed. "Thanks a lot. You're as bad as your sons."

"I would hope not," Han said with mock offense. He then looked to the young apprentices. "But you understand, right kids? The high-road isn't easy, but it sure has hell feels a lot better when the day is done. You start walking down that easy way, and it's a very slippery slope. Sure you can make your way back up, but why even put your effort into doing that when you didn't have to go down that slope in the first place?"

Barv, Seff, and Valin all looked contemplative at that.

Leia, who was waiting for the mini-lecture to be finished, finally spoke up. "Moff Flennic wants us to land at his regional headquarters on Yaga Minor. He was kind enough to inform us that he is already playing host to Yuuzhan Vong Sub-Commander Torkal Vorrik. Kyp's also detected a Yuuzhan Vong picket ship in orbit above the planet."

"Great," Han groaned. "So much for simple diplomacy."

"Hey, the high-road isn't an easy road," Valin mimicked.

Han made a face. "Remind me to shoot the guy who said that."

"This should be an interesting trip," Danni smiled. "I'll go inform Commander Green that we've arrived."

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

It felt as if she had only just closed her eyes when alarms blared across the ship. Reflexively, Jaina immediately sat up and reached for her flightsuit. Then, she remembered where she was, and that she was still in her flightsuit. The ship, the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force Star Destroyer, the _High Dynasty,_ suddenly rocked violently, and she heard an echoing din of something exploding. Grabbing her flight-helmet, Jaina tucked it under her arm and left the quarters that had been allotted for her. Red lights filled the corridor outside her room, and Chiss crewmembers were darting to and fro.

The door next to her room opened and Jag, in full Chiss uniform, emerged. The two shared a single nod and headed towards the hangar bay.

"Assistant Syndic Fel," Jag said over his wrist-comm. "Colonel Solo and I are nearing the hangar bay, your orders?"

"_The Reclaimer has returned and it brought friends. We were dragged out of hyperspace by one of the dovin basal mines I informed you about. It only targeted our ship and the Reclaimer is keeping us here. If I am unable to maneuver us free, all fighters have orders to launch. Colonel Fel, force Spike is yours again."_

As the doors to the side-positioned hangar bay opened, Jaina could see three Star Destroyers and several odd-looking vessels firing on their ship. It took her a moment, but she realized in horror that bodies were fastened to the outsides of these odd ships.

"Those are Vagaari marauder vessels," Jag said, instantly recognizing the strange ships.

"They are working with the exiles?"

"It would appear that way," Jag remarked, before the two separated for their fighters.

Jaina ran a quick system's check on her X-wing.

_"Colonel Solo, your fighter will be designated Jedi One for the duration of this conflict,"_Jag's voice came over the comm. _"You will join Spike-Alpha for all maneuvers."_Then, on a private line. _"Let's hope your flying skills match that of the Chiss."_

"Getting a little cocky now that we're in your home territory, are we Colonel Fel?" Jaina retorted playfully. "I can still fly circles around you any day."

Before Jag could respond, his father's voice came through all fighter comm units. _"Force Spike and force Blade, permission to launch granted. Force Spike will engage enemy fighters and capital ships of opportunity. Force Blade will defend the High Dynasty's engines."_

As the _High Dynasty_ emptied its complement of six fighter squadrons, the enemy fire intensified. Jaina followed Spike-Alpha through a blistering barrage of energy fire unlike any she had seen. In addition to the green lasers and blue masers being fired by the incoming enemy Clawcraft, yellow beams of light were flashing out at a rapid pace from the incoming, saucer-looking Vagaari fighters.

_"Spike-Beta, take point. Engage Vagaari fighters."_Jag directed. _"Spike-Gamma, engage enemy Clawcraft. Spike-Alpha, we have the Vagaari cruiser."_

_"Roger, Spike Leader."_

_"Affirmative, engaging enemy Clawcraft."_

_"Heading to target now, Spike Leader."_

Jaina was impressed with the skills of the Chiss pilots as they broke off in perfect unison to head towards their goals. Beta squadron swooped around the unshielded Vagaari fighters and swiftly annihilated the first two squadrons within a matter of seconds. Though Gamma squadron had to work a bit against the turncoat Clawcraft, it was obvious that their pilots were the superior ones as the oncoming enemy fighters were lit up one by one. By the way the members of force Spike were flying, Jaina could have sworn that they had either a Force bond or a yammosk directing their movements. Either that or they were just that damned good. The only time she had seen teamwork and coordination on the level she was looking at now was when she had been with Rogue Squadron.

Jaina refocused on force Spike's Alpha squadron and took note of the Vagaari cruiser they were heading towards. It was still covered in bodies, and through the Force, Jaina realized that all of the people strapped to the outside of the ship were still alive. She could make out the blue-skinned Chiss, humans, and various other races she hadn't yet encountered. She could swear that she could even see a Ssi-ruu strapped over the bridge.

_"Jedi One, the Vagaari cruisers do not have shields per se,"_ Jag said over a private channel. _"Spike-Alpha will dispatch the cruiser. Inform us if enemy fighters fall on our flank."_

Jaina sent a mental thanks to Jag before she remembered that he wasn't Force sensitive. After everything she had experienced, she didn't think she was capable of destroying the living shield this cruiser was using. Over the same channel she replied grimly. "Thanks Spike Leader. I'll watch your back."

The Chiss pilots apparently did not share her squeamishness as they let loose a barrage of fire. The space between the cruiser and the fighters lit up in a bright flare of green, and the cruiser exploded in a matter of seconds. Jaina closed her eyes briefly as she felt the despair and pain emanate of the living shield shortly before all the victims disappeared in the flare of incandescence.

_"Force Spike, this is the High Dynasty. Concentrate your fire on the Reclaimer. Its escort is soaking up the oncoming fire."_

_"Orders acknowledged,"_Jag confirmed. _"Force Spike, form up on me."_

The three squadrons of Clawcraft did as ordered, falling into a spike-like formation with Jag at the very tip. Their target was the distant _Reclaimer_, which had two other Chiss Star Destroyers and a small flotilla of Vagaari ships in front of it. Immediately several squadrons of enemy Clawcraft and a whole host of Vagaari fighters honed in on the approaching three squadrons.

_"Remain on course,"_ Jag ordered calmly as energy fire began to splash across the deflector shields of force Spike.

Jaina realized that the tight formation they were flying in allowed for the fighters to share their deflector shields with each other. The fighters in the back were rotating with the ones in the front, ensuring that a full set of shields was displayed towards the oncoming fire. The level of precision flying, in the face of all the pressure, only impressed Jaina all the more.

Amazingly, with no loses, force Spike broke through the screen of fighters and capital ships and made a beeline for the _Reclaimer._ The three squadrons bombarded the Star Destroyer with everything they had, but it wasn't going down easily. All the worse, the enemy fighters were now looping about and preparing to re-engage the fighter unit that had bypassed them.

For Jaina, the Chiss Star Destroyer was infuriatingly confusing to attack. It had no obvious bridge, hangar bay, or vulnerability of any kind. The Clawcrafts of force Spike appeared to be striking at the most heavily armored areas in an effort to wear away the metal plating and hit the vulnerable areas beneath it. But it was taking far too long.

Just then, two more Star Destroyers and several Chiss frigates were dragged out of hyperspace directly on top of the _Reclaimer_. These new arrivals immediately opened fire on the rogue Star Destroyer. This time the _Reclaimer_ wasn't nearly fast enough. It had been softened by the pummeling it had received from force Spike, and now its shields collapsed completely. Gouts of flame erupted under the point-blank barrage, before secondary explosions ripped the cruiser from the inside out. Force Spike veered away as the _Reclaimer_ detonated in a ball of flame. In the meantime, the Chiss frigates began chasing the Vagaari cruisers, but the alien vessels, as well as the remaining two enemy Star Destroyers, jumped out of the system in a flash.

"I'm getting tired of that happening," Jaina groaned.

_"Force Spike, this is Colonel Fel, who is your force commander?"_

Jaina's eyebrows rose at a voice that sounded like Jag's, only happier and more relaxed.

_"Hello Chak,"_ Jag seemed utterly bored at hearing his older brother's voice, he even adjusted the comm-channel so that Jaina could listen in on the conversation.

_"Jag? Oh right, Wyn did say you were coming back. You were expected two days ago though so I didn't think you were coming. It's not like you to be late."_

_"We were delayed,"_ Jag remarked sarcastically. _"Father is aboard the High Dynasty. He will no doubt want to know what has transpired."_

_"Later, the Ascendancy wants to debrief father in person. My taskforce will escort the Dynasty the rest of the way to Csilla. Then we can have our family reunion."_

_"Understood."_

"And I thought this trip couldn't get any more interesting," Jaina sent to Jag.

_"Interesting only seems to begin to describe this trip. And we haven't even reached Csilla yet."_Jag agreed in wry amusement.

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

It wasn't the likeliest of teams. Mara, in the _Jade Shadow_with the rest of the Jedi Apprentices from the Shelter in tow_,_ Anakin, Jacen, Tahiri, and Alema were joining forces with Waxarn Kel's Death Knights to investigate a possible Yuuzhan Vong base on the border between Remnant and Wild Space. One Imperial ship had gone missing after shadowing a Yuuzhan Vong picket-ship. The second that had gone looking for it had also disappeared, and Moff Sarreti couldn't think of another explanation.

_"You know, the more I read about Kalee, the more scared I become,"_Alema remarked sarcastically as the datafile given to them by Moff Sarreti scrolled across her X-wing's screen. _"The Kaleesh would be a perfect ally to the Vong."_

_"They remind me a bit of the Sand People,"_Tahiri disagreed. _"Clan based and warlike, yet with their own rich culture and history. They wouldn't accept an alliance unless they were completely conquered."_

_"Vong-Girl, these are the Yuuzhan Vong we're talking about. Completely conquering a native race is their way of doing things,"_Jalinae, one of Waxarn Kel's supporters said acidly.

Unlike most of the others, Jalinae used 'Vong-Girl' more as an insult than a term of affection. The war had hit Jalinae as hard as it possibly could. Captured by the Peace Brigade, she had been forced to watch the Yuuzhan Vong kill not only her parents, but her husband and only child right in front of her. A resistance group had interrupted the ceremonies before the Yuuzhan Vong could execute her too, but she was already dead inside. The meld on Mon Calamari had only eased some of the pain. She still harbored a deep grudge against all things Yuuzhan Vong. _"And since your Vong-pet told us that these Vong are not likely to be our friends any time soon, I'm almost hoping the Kaleesh threw in the towel."_

_"Her name is Shaeri,"_Tahiri said through gritted teeth.

While Tahiri and Jalinae glared daggers at each other from the cockpits of their X-wings, Jacen was likewise finding himself in an argument with another one of Waxarn's supporters.

_"How can you not hate them after what they did to you?"_Balos, a Duros Jedi, said. He had been captured by the Yuuzhan Vong during the initial invasion and experimented on to the point of insanity. Though he had eventually escaped, his greyish-white skin was still covered in deep scars and blisters from the shapers' tests, and his normally red-orange eyes were a pale yellow. Even the meld hadn't been able to drain away all his hatred. _"They razed our home-planets to the ground. Tortured you. Tortured me! All because we wanted to live our lives the way we wanted to. Is it dark to want to stop them from hurting anyone else ever again?"_

_"It isn't. But it is dark to kill them if they surrender. They are living…"_

_"They are nothing but animals! They deserve to be slaughtered like animals. Surrender? That's a joke. They have the blood of trillions on their hands, what right do they have to live? As Jedi we are the judge, jury, and executioner. It is our sworn duty to protect the people of this galaxy. And the Vong definitely are not from this galaxy. They're not even in the Force."_

_"The Force as you know it,"_Jacen said.

_"Vongsense only is a perversion of the natural Force."_Balos argued. _"The Yuuzhan Vong are nothing but savages who twist everything they touch."_

Even Anakin Solo and Waxarn Kel appeared to be differing in their opinions as they flew towards their destination.

_"Most of the Order see you as our next leader, but you'll forgive me if I withhold my judgment. The Order has little room for nepotism and egoists. Your uncle nearly led us to ruin, and there is no telling where you and your brother and sister will take us. You're good at taking risks, but careless with the lives of those who follow you."_

_"I do my best to bring everyone back. But this is a war."_

_"I'm sure Eryl will agree with you, but it doesn't change the fact that she died on your reckless mission and you didn't."_

_"Eryl Besa?"_

_"Eryl and Jovan were good friends of mine,"_Waxarn replied stiffly. _"They followed you because they believed in you. That blind belief got them killed. No matter how charismatic you, Jaina, and Jacen are, you're not all powerful, and it's time the three of you stopped acting like it."_

_"Acting like it? We__know__we're not all powerful. In fact, that's the last thing we think we are."_

_"Really? You're bossing around the High Council like you own it. Getting them to scramble at your every whim. Your big brother acts all high and mighty just because he can feel the Vong through the Force. Outside of your insular group, no one really knows anything about him. And don't get me started on your sister. Is she a Galactic Alliance pilot or a Jedi? She can't be both."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Look, you're either fully committed to the Jedi or not at all. It's as plain in simple as that. You can't be a Jedi if your loyalties are elsewhere."_

Onboard the _Jade Shadow_, the younger occupants frowned in distress as they listened to the myriad of conversations.

"Aren't you going to say something, Master Skywalker?" Jysella asked softly.

Mara, however, shook her head. "It's better that they get those feelings out now than have them come up at the wrong point in time."

"But will they even work together after this?" Jedi Apprentice Yaqeel asked nervously, her snout twitching in aggravation.

"They will," Mara said confidently. "They're Jedi Knights after all. They know what they have to do to get the job done."

"Even Alema's arguing with Waxarn's people," Jysella sounded slightly surprised as she continued to listen in to the banter over the comm-system.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I would hear her defend the Yuuzhan Vong." Mara shook her head in amazement.

"Alema's not that bad," Jysella defended her friend. "What would you be like if Ben and Master Skywalker got killed right in front of your eyes by the Vong?"

Despite the chill her words created, Mara gave the young apprentice a warning glance. "It's different."

"Is it?" Jysella challenged, having bonded with Alema over the last few months to the point where she saw the Twi'lek Jedi as her role-model. Talking with Alema had also made her wonder why the other masters had let Alema suffer for so long by herself. "Alema lost Numa and had no one else for her. If it wasn't for Anakin and Tahiri, she'd still be drowning in anger and sadness."

"She isn't now?" Mara cocked her head curiously.

Jysella's expression went from challenging to pitying. "You really don't know her, do you?"

"Luke believed that she'd fall to the dark side eventually," Mara said, unsure why she was sharing her husband's opinion of the Twi'lek. "That her anger would consume her until it was the only thing left."

Jysella radiated a spike of disgust and disbelief, as she glanced back out the viewport. "And you were going to just let her fall? I'm glad Anakin, Tahiri, and my dad were able to help her. She's really cool once you get to know her. Not like any of you even tried."

"Jysella," the eldest of the apprentices in the ship, the Falleen Jedi, Natua Wan said in soft rebuke. "The war has preoccupied the minds of many. Master Skywalker cannot take the time to tend to every single one of us just because we become emotionally unstable. He had many more important things on his mind. Why do you think he finally ceded control of the Order to the High Council?"

"Doing so also allowed your father to recognize that Alema was having problems and act on it," Yaqeel pointed out, slightly subdued at the confrontational atmosphere in the shuttle.

Suddenly, Alema's voice, full of anger and annoyance, filled the comm-system. _"Jade Shadow, this is Alema. You have a stowaway on your ship."_

"Stowaway?" Mara repeated, unsure of what that had to do with anything or why Alema was irate. "I didn't sense anyone."

_"I do. Kriffin' schutta. Come on out, Vergere. I know you're listening. And stay out of Jysella's head!"_

"I was only bringing forth what needed to be said," Vergere said lightly, emerging from the shadows like a wraith. "As the young Master Skywalker said, it is better these feelings are brought out now than later."

"Vergere!" Mara set the ship on autopilot as she spun to confront the Fosh Force user.

"Greetings," Vergere said, bypassing Mara as if she wasn't even important. She playfully flicked the comm-unit back on. "And hello to you too, Jedi Rar, it is your move now. Our coming destination should reveal just which of us is the better player of our little game."

**=}Chapter End{=**

**A\N:** With this set-up chapter, Force Heretic Book 2 (kinda canon book 1) has begun. The winner of Vergere and Alema's little 'game' will be revealed in, oh, about three chapters, you definitely don't want to miss it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thirty-Nine**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

"Grilled chicken," Alema pondered aloud as she dismounted her fighter's ladder. "Nah, broiled would be better. Or slow roasted. Then I could carve her up."

"What are you talking about?" Tahiri said with a puzzled expression.

"How to best kill and cook an annoying chicken," Alema narrowed her gaze on Vergere as the Fosh emerged from the _Jade Shadow_.

"Vergere?" Tahiri blinked in surprise. "What's she done to you?"

"Just keep her as far away from Anakin as possible," Alema hissed, her jaw clenching when Vergere placed a hand on Jysella's shoulder. She only relaxed when Jacen approached and Vergere sidled up to him. "Frang it! I told her Jysella was off-limits."

"Huh? What?" Tahiri spun around as Alema went stalking away.

One of Waxarn Kel's Jedi scowled in annoyance when Alema shoved past him. "What's her problem?"

Tahiri could only shrug, completely bewildered by what had just happened.

"So, you decided to come along?" Jacen greeted his teacher. "Too much ocean wind on Mon Cal?"

"Too much of something is always bad," Vergere returned the greeting glibly. "But now that you are on the planet, you feel it, do you not?"

"This planet is strong in the Force," Jacen nodded. "But it's not a natural strength. It's darker. Coming from that temple we flew over."

The _Jade Shadow,_ Death Knights and Anakin, Alema, and Tahiri, had landed on Kalee without incident. The Vongsense-abled Jedi directed the others to a moss-covered canyon that led into a very thick, tropical jungle. On the opposite side of the canyon, a massive step-pyramid stood out of the foliage, surrounded by flora-covered, towering, canyon walls. On one side of the temple was the jungle, on the other was a dried out riverbed. What caught their attention was the downed Yuuzhan Vong vessel half-embedded within the pyramid. The crash looked fairly old, but there were no other signs of life in the region. It also wasn't the only ship in the foliage-covered ruins. The remains of several Imperial ships were likewise embedded in the surrounding jungle, scattered throughout the length of the canyon. Adding to their worries were the powerful waves of dark Force energy that appeared to be emanating from the pyramid.

"Some of us will stay with the ships," Mara said. "I'll be one of them. Jysella and Yaqeel will stay too. Waxarn?"

"Half of my people will stay here with Master Skywalker and the apprentices," Waxarn agreed as Jysella and Yaqeel protested in the background.

"Waxarn and Anakin can lead the rest of us to that structure we saw," Jacen said, as the eldest apprentice, Natua Wan, stepped next to him.

"We'll keep in constant comm-contact," Anakin motioned to his comlink.

"Good luck," Yaqeel called out.

"Thanks," Anakin smiled.

**=}II{= =}II{=**

"Steak, medium-well," Han motioned to the waiter. "Greens on the side."

While his sons were tromping through the jungles of Kalee, he and the occupants of the _Millennium Falcon_, as well as Kyp's Dozen, were enjoying a luxury meal at the regional headquarters of Yaga Minor; located high in the snow-capped mountains. The view from the balcony was spectacular, with vast oceans on one side, and the sprawling array of support structures for the ship-yards in orbit. Despite Moff Flennic's opinion of the 'Rebels,' he was still Imperial enough to believe that all official diplomatic functions should come with a 'wine-and-dine' segment. None of the 'Rebels' were complaining.

About the food, anyway. Their dining companions were another story.

It was hard to enjoy a meal with a dozen scowling Yuuzhan Vong sitting across from you.

"So…" Valin said nervously, as the yellow, baleful eyes of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior bore down on him. "Do the Yuuzhan Vong play any sports?"

"Really, Valin?" Seff whispered. "Out of all the questions you can as…k"

"We do," the warrior responded, to both Seff and Valin's surprise.

"Really?" Valin blinked.

"We let slaves run free and hunt them down," the warrior answered. "It develops our tracking ability and lets us see how the slave species think. The one who hunts the most slaves has the same number sacrificed in his name to the gods."

"Oh," Valin blinked again. "Okay then."

"There's a conversation killer," Seff muttered.

In the meantime, Kyp seemed to be in a staring contest with another warrior; both the Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong keeping their features absolutely still and emotionless. It was like looking at two rock statues, as neither seemed to want to blink or move a muscle.

Bazel had already challenged a Yuuzhan Vong warrior to an arm-wrestling contest, explaining it was a challenge to show off one's physical strength in a single arm. Naturally, the warrior bit at any chance to show off his prowess. The two were at one end of the table being cheered on by some of Kyp's Dozen and a couple of other warriors.

Ryza Tyreed, a member of Kyp's Dozen, was actually in conversation with several other warriors. They had been impressed with her attempts to use their language, something she had learned from being around Tahiri and Shaeri aboard the _Ralroost, _and began to teach her more about the intricacies and slangs of the Yuuzhan Vong tongue.

And Shaeri and Danni were energetically talking with a group of Domain Vorrik Shamed Ones, all of whom were armed to the teeth and carried themselves with the same confidence of the Freed Ones outside their Domain.

It was an almost surreal experience as the two sides, which were normally enemies, were almost civil with one and other.

"Can you believe this?" Han said, shaking his head in incomprehension as he watched the sides mingle.

"Anakin, Tahiri, and Jacen have been saying it for a while, Han," Leia chuckled at her husband's wide-eyed expression. "The Yuuzhan Vong are people too."

"Hey, Vader, Jabba and Palpatine were people too," Han said, taking mock offense at her chuckle. "That didn't mean I'd be sitting down and eating with them any time soon. Well, maybe Vader, but I didn't have a choice at the time."

"Believe me, this is not what I would have preferred either," growled Sub-Commander Torkal Vorrik, glaring distastefully at the dish before him.

"Yeah, well, you can just get in your ship and take off if you don't like it here," Han snarked. "No one asked you to come to this galaxy."

Next to Han, Leia covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"You are wrong about that, infidel," Torkal snarled, his lack of lips causing his sharp teeth to appear unnaturally long. "Our gods invited us to cleanse the cesspool you call a home. As distasteful as it might be, it is what they command."

"You're nothing but a bunch of blind, religious zealots," Han shot back, gesturing at Torkal and his warriors. "Can't you have an independent thought? If you don't like what your gods are commanding of you, get new ones."

Torkal pulled out a coufee, whirled it around, and embedded it into the steak the waiters had just brought Han. The entire table went quiet. "Because you are an infidel, I will excuse the blasphemous words coming from your mouth. But if you so much as suggest something like that to myself or any of my men again, I will not be so forgiving." Torkal yanked his coufee free and barked out several orders in Yuuzhan Vong. His men rose from the table and stormed out of the room after him.

All eyes turned to Han, who shrugged sheepishly. "What did I do?"

**=}III{= =}III{=**

"Toasted nerf number fourteen._ Su'cuy, _Kreda, you're out too," Doran said in sing-song. He had his lightsaber out and the Mandalorian in front of him paused at the deadly hum, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"_Haar'chak!" _The armored soldier threw down his blaster in disgust and took a seat.

"_K'atini,"_ Doran replied with a smirk, using the phrase that Dinua had told him many times over during his own training on Gargon. _Suck it up._

"How'd you know, kid? I even double-backed to throw you off." The Mandalorian removed his helmet to reveal a human in his late twenties.

"I knew you were going to double back so I never even followed in the first place," Doran chuckled. He glanced back through the trash heap. "Oh, and here comes the second unit. Let's see if they can do better than your group did. Please play dead."

Kreda mock-glowered at the teen, but did as told. He was lucky that _Mand'alor _had decided that these would be non-lethal training exercises; otherwise he would have been skewered on Doran's saber. He let out a small laugh as he watched Doran use the Force to leap onto a high tower of debris and out of sight. That kid definitely had guts.

The second Mandalorian training squad saw his prone form and slowed their approach. The group leader quickly sent out scouts in different directions to secure the area. Kreda winced at that. He had tried that tactic at the beginning of the 'hunt' for the Jedi, and it only allowed Doran to take out the scouts and reduce his unit by four before they had even seen him. Sure enough, only seconds later, more curses in Mandalorian went up. The second unit leader homed in on the location he had sent the last of his scouts, and the rest of the ten-man group hurried to that location. Blaster fire erupted, then silence.

"Lured them right on top of an anti-personnel mine," Doran said, crouching by Kreda.

The Mandalorian didn't even show surprise at Doran's sudden reappearance. "I appreciate the narrative, Jedi. You sure you got all of them?"

Doran pulled out a datapad which showed the view from a decrepit droid. The ten Mandalorians were covered in colored dye that indicated their passing. "Cobbled this together while waiting for you to come back."

"Cocky bastard." Kreda peered at the screen. Apparently, Doran had used his squad's own blasters, connected them to trip-wires, and let the members of the second unit doom themselves. The anti-personnel mine was also from the supplies of his unit, making the defeat all the more painful.

Doran clicked his comlink. "Jintar, I'm finished with my two. You?"

"What took you so long?" Another Mandalorian said glibly, emerging from the shadows. He tapped his helmet-comm. "Exercise is over boys. Congratulations, you were all killed by a pair of teenagers."

Doran chuckled and held out his hand. "You know me, I'm more of the waiting type. You probably just mowed down your two units, didn't you?"

"You know me," Jintar removed his own helmet, exposing his dark-olive skin to the harsh Raxis Prime air. He reached out and clasped Doran's forearm. "I can see you've learned some new tricks since we last saw you. No longer that whining Jedi Dinua wanted to murder on a daily basis."

"She didn't want to murder me _every_ day," Doran protested.

"Right, the other days she wanted to kiss you senseless," Jintar rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy, dark hair. "I swear, all of us in the training squad were waiting for the two of you to just get right to it right in the mess hall. Would have gotten rid of that awkward tension the two of you always had."

"You know this Jedi, Jintar?" Kreda said, as the rest of the Mandalorians began to arrive.

"Trained with him on Gargon," Jintar nodded. "_Mand'alor_ had him paired with Dinua."

"And he's still alive?" Kreda blinked. "You're tougher than I thought, Jedi."

"Thanks," Doran said dryly.

With the rest of the Mandalorians present, Jintar stood on top of a scrap-heap. "So, can anyone tell me why forty _Mando'ade,_ who want to be counted among the ranks of the _Or'ramikade_, couldn't even beat one Jedi Apprentice and myself?"

Silence. The Mandalorians present knew that complaining about Doran's unfair advantage with his Jedi powers wouldn't earn them any points. Mandalorians were taught to compensate for any disadvantage, but they had taken one look at Doran's tall, lanky form and had badly underestimated him.

"What's wrong?" Jintar said. "_Verd or'shya beskar'gam, _a soldier is more than his armor_. Mand'alor _taught you all that when you first came here. To be _Or'ramikad,_ you have to treat every opponent as if they were the most dangerous one alive. Think that your opponent will always know your next move and prepare for it. Treat every engagement as if it were your last. You have blasters, vibroblades, missiles, and all sorts of things that can kill. But you also have a head. And if you don't use that, you're the one who is as good as dead. If we had been going by the usual rules, all of you _would_ be dead. Based on your performances today, _Mand'alor_ has given me authority to send five of you back to Sundari. And believe me, I want to send a whole lot more than five back; if only to keep your sorry _sheb_s, and that of your brothers and sisters, alive."

Jintar then went on to dismiss the five worst performers, including the leader of the second unit responsible for catching Doran.

"The rest of you, get your butts back to camp. We're going to repeat the exercise tomorrow two hours before sun-up, so you've better come up with a solution by then. If not, five more of you are going home."

Doran held back his groan until only he and Jintar were left. "Really, two hours before sun-up?"

"What are you complaining about? On Gargon, we had to wake up four hours before sun-up. I was doing you a favor."

"Jintar, Raxis Prime's days are twice as long as the days on Gargon, but the nights are twice as short!"

"_K'atini,"_ Jintar said, giving Doran a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"I now remember why I hated you guys so much," Doran groaned, rubbing said shoulder.

"Hey, if you think you have it bad, what do you think Dinua is doing to your girlfriend?" Jintar draped an arm around the younger teen. Being two years older than Doran, Jintar had always treated Doran as a younger brother.

At that question, Doran tentatively checked on Sannah through their bond. He promptly recoiled. He didn't know how Sannah had managed to pick up so many Mando'a swear words in so little time, or how she managed to create some very colorful combinations with which she sent in his direction. "She's fine," Doran managed faintly.

"Right," Jintar chuckled disbelievingly.

"So…how has Dinua been?" Doran asked as they walked back to the barracks.

"Great. Still speaks of you occasionally," Jintar's voice was a bit guarded as he replied.

Doran immediately picked up on the reason why. "I never knew you had feelings for her."

The Mandalorian teen looked down at Doran in annoyance. "Your Jedi powers?"

"Sorry," Doran winced.

"No harm," Jintar said with a sigh. "And those feelings are only recent. She's become quite the woman since you've left. One of the best in the Supercommandos. All the old timers are already comparing her to her mother."

"That must make her happy."

"Heck no. It's only made her determined to make them see her as herself and _not_ as her mother," Jintar laughed. "Because I'm the only one around her age, since you've left, I've kind of been the one she's gone to."

"Well, I've got Sannah, and I'm happy with her, so I won't get in the way," Doran said quickly. "You Mandalorians have always been a bit too intense for me anyway."

"Speaking of, really, how_ is_ your girlfriend doing?"

Doran only shuddered in response.

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

An over-baked salted fish. Yes, Sannah decided, that was what she felt like. Stiff and sore, she couldn't remember the last time she ached so much, sweat so much, and bled so much, ever. She _thought _she had been in relatively good shape, Jedi katas normally helped to keep both the mind and body sound.

Boy was she mistaken.

It was clear that the name 'Supercommando' wasn't an exaggeration. When Dinua had removed her Mandalorian armor for the beginning of some light sparring, it had been hard for Sannah not to stare. The seventeen year-old, raven-haired human teen was _fit_. Not in the obscenely over-muscled kind of way, but in the extreme-athlete, rock-hard abs, I-can-run-several-kilometers-and-not-even-break-a-sweat kind of way. It was hard not to feel inferior to this older teen who had much more life experience and was obviously confident in her own abilities.

Determined to show Dinua that she was more than suitable for Doran, the Melodie teen had pushed herself to and over her own limits. And despite the cost, she seemed no closer to earning Dinua's approval than before. As she stumbled onto the _Kell Dragon, _her body was not so kindly reminding her just how stupid she had been.

Her hands were covered in bleeding blisters and newly forming calluses. Her hair was wild and free from their usual braids. Grime and dirt smudged her face and clothing. And every single muscle in her body, including the ones she hadn't realized she had, were screaming in protest of her every movement. And to think she still had an entire month of this to go.

She hadn't seen Doran in the week since she had begun her training, but she could feel him through their bond. The very fact that he appeared to be enjoying himself while she was slaving away like a mad-woman, caused Sannah to mentally repeat a few of the mandatory swear words Dinua had made her learn.

Swearing in Mando'a was allowed, but swearing in Basic earned her another fifty sit-ups and twenty squats.

Sannah staggered to her bunk_, _barely alive, not even bothering with a shower. The moment her face hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

And then, as if she had only just closed her eyes, the alarm clock she had set earlier blared loudly above her head. Sannah groaned and somehow managed to drag herself out of the bed. It was still night, or very early in the morning depending on how one looked at it. Somehow, the five hours of sleep she had gotten didn't seem like it was nearly enough. As she pulled herself into the shower, other muscles that hadn't hurt the previous day, began burning painfully. If Sannah hadn't had the Force to help her out, she doubted she'd be able to do anything more than impersonate a jellyfish.

She showered, slipped into a fresh tunic, and then looked at her hair in the mirror. It was a wild mess and she had neither the time nor patience to re-braid it or let it dry. In the harsh training regiments of the previous days, her hair had also continuously gotten in the way. Making an executive decision with a determined bob of her head, Sannah reduced her shoulder-length hair to a pixie-like style similar to the one worn by Dinua. She stared at her new self with an approving nod and finished dressing.

She emerged from the _Kell Dragon_ to find Dinua already waiting for her. Dressed in form-fitting exercise clothing, but with several weight bands around her ankles and wrists, Dinua was obviously ready to go. The young Mandalorian Supercommando had a bar of military rations in her hand and hefted it at Sannah. "Eat. You'll need your energy."

Sannah caught the bar and stared at it suspiciously, wondering if it was poisoned; she wasn't sure if it was the oily and noxious atmosphere of Raxis Prime, or the green-brown, unappetizing appearance of the bar. But after the first bite, she found that she didn't care. After yesterday's exercises, she realized that she was famished. She quickly devoured the bar, which was flavorless and about as appealing in texture as it had looked.

"After yesterday's exercises, we're keeping things simple. Today, _dar'manda, _we're running the obstacle course," Dinua said without any introduction, as they began walking.

She had been like that all week. Not overtly cold, but definitely not friendly either. Sannah had clearly felt the Mandalorian teen's distain for her, and knew that she was probably not all that high up there in status in Dinua's eyes. Instead of actually calling her by her name, all Dinua had addressed her as was those two words, _'dar'manda'._ She had to 'earn' her name, Dinua had said. Until then, she would only be seen as a weak little girl.

Sannah felt a tic in her jaw as she recalled her previous day's exertions. Biting back her first choice of words, she tilted her chin up and smiled gamely. "Sure thing. When do we begin?"

"Now," Dinua motioned, and the two started off at a medium-fast pace.

The route they were on took them through a meandering network of scrap and debris, with small hurdles or low ledges that forced them to duck at frequent intervals. Sannah followed Dinua's lead, rolling under these outcroppings of metal and wire, or hitting the hurdles at full stride.

"Look, it's been a week now," Sannah panted as she leaped over a particularly high hurdle. "What's the problem? I get that you and Doran were friends, so why can't we be friends too?"

"Friendship, trust, loyalty, they are earned, not given," Dinua replied shortly, not even out of breath. "Just because you are Doran's friend does not mean anything. Doran always was soft."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sannah bit back. "Doran told me how the two of you met, how you parted. If he was so soft, why'd you become friends with him?"

Sannah nearly stumbled in surprise when Dinua turned towards her and smirked lightly. "There's nothing wrong with being soft."

They reached a towering wall, a dozen meters high, and pinned in by piles of junk that stretched even higher. Dangling from the wall were two strands of rope made of bundles of wire. They appeared to be the only way up. Dinua pulled out several strips of cloth and wrapped them around her hands. She then tossed another pair of cloth strips at Sannah.

"Those ropes will peel the skin right off you, don't slip," Dinua remarked, and she began to ascend the rope, relying on upper-body strength alone.

Sannah exhaled, glanced back up the length of the wall, then shrugged. If Dinua could do it, she could too. She wrapped up her hands and gripped the second rope. The cloth strips barely protected her blister and callus-worn hands from the cold, slick metal rope. Gritting her teeth, and grateful that the Force had soothed her already tortured muscles, Sannah hurried to make up for lost time.

From the wall, was a great gorge with a series of churning pistons powering multiple garbage smashers below. The only way ahead was to move up and down with each piston.

And there were no guard-rails to grab onto in the event of a fall.

Sannah got a sense of the rhythm of the machinery, and after another cycle, hopped onto the top of one piston, and then another. Dinua tackled a parallel set of moving pistons, agilely skipping from one to the next even without the Force.

They both landed on the opposite side, where a steep up-hill, at an angle of nearly sixty degrees, awaited them. The path up this hill was completely made up of sand. Upon closer inspection, however, Sannah realized that the sand was actually very fine grains of metal and other debris that had been ground down and broken down by Raxis Prime's corrosive atmosphere

"Tell me about him," Dinua said suddenly, as they started uphill.

"Him? You mean Doran?"

"The last I saw him he was just a thirteen year old _di'kut. _Smart in some ways, but woefully ignorant in others."

"He hasn't changed much," Sannah remarked, grimacing as her ankles and calves protested the strenuous course. With the type of ground beneath her feet, it was like she was running in mud up a cliff.

"He has definitely become more of a man since I last saw him," Dinua said as they reached the top. "I can see why someone like you would be attracted to him."

"Someone like me?" It was hard to sound indignant when one was out of breath and had sweat pouring down one's face. She saw the next phase of the obstacle course and fought back a groan. A hand-crank was attached to a zip-line that stretched out across the vast wasteland of Raxis Prime's toxic junkyard. Any fall was most definitely lethal. The Mandalorians certainly knew how to keep one motivated.

"Compared to most of the Mandalorian warriors of your age, you are just a little girl." Dinua said coldly, when they finally made it to the other side. "A bright-eyed infant, naïve to the true workings of this galaxy. At least Doran, thanks to his adventures with his mother, knows what this galaxy is truly like."

"Don't get so high and mighty, you're only two years older than me," Sannah snapped stabbing a finger at Dinua. She had run out of patience with the Mandalorian teen.

The Mandalorian Supercommando was hardly intimidated and snarled right back at her. "When I was your age, my mother was murdered by the Yuuzhan Vong and I was adopted by one of _Mand'alor_'s most trusted men. At that time, I swore to become an _Or'ramikad _in her place. When you were learning how to float rocks and read minds, I had already gone up against Yuuzhan Vong and taken four lives by then! The fourth being one of my _Mando'ad_ brothers who was still incapable of besting me in single combat after he forced himself onto me. When I was your age, I was teaching a Jedi apprentice who appeared to have nothing but looks and wit, how to better kill his enemies, and to survive in a galaxy full of death. I knew several different drinking games, exactly what I can use my body for, and how to kill a man in his sleep without leaving any trace of my presence. I was able to speak seven different languages, and understand nine. I knew of both politics and court intrigue, as well as blaster and vibroblade. So you will forgive me if I am not as impressed with you, a fresh-faced babe whose hands are as soft and clean as the rest of her. Doran is far better off with someone like me at his back than you."

"I am far from helpless," Sannah hissed, gesturing and levitating a large engine part that had been in a trash heap next to them and sending it flying. Her anger at Dinua making her only hear the negative in her words. "You don't have to be a killer to protect someone."

Dinua was unimpressed. "Yes, your vaunted 'Force.' You Jedi rely so much on it, you're practically predictable. Without the Force, what are you, _dar'manda? Mand'alor _has drilled into us one thing over and over again. It's not the weapons, armor, or tools that a man has at his disposal that makes a man. To truly see what type of person he is, strip him naked and leave him on a hostile planet of which he has little knowledge of. You Jedi clothe yourself in the Force to the point where you make it define who you are, where you let the Force dictate all your actions and words. What are you without the Force? You are soulless. Without any identity whatsoever. If you want to be a true Jedi, one worthy of my respect, be a Jedi without your 'Force.' Then, and only then will I call you by something other than _dar'manda._"

Sannah let out a slow, long breath. Her heated yellow eyes matching Dinua's unflinching brown. "No Force. Fine. For the duration of my stay here, I won't use the Force at all."

"Words are cheap," Dinua replied.

"Then I will show you," Sannah said, tilting her chin up. "I will show you just what sort of Jedi I am. I am Sannah, of the Melodie. Before this month is out, you will be calling me by that name."

A faint smile edged at the corner of Dinua's lips, but it disappeared so quickly Sannah was sure she had imagined it. Instead, Dinua took a step forward, standing toe-to-toe with Sannah. Slowly, Dinua raised a dark-haired eyebrow. "Prove it."

Sannah glanced back towards the rest of the obstacle course. "I will."

Meeting Dinua's challenge, the younger teen once more pushed herself, setting a much faster, grueling pace than before. She'd prove that she was more than capable enough to watch Doran's back.

Not for Dinua's sake, but for her own.

**=}V{= =}V{=**

Unlike the out-of-the-frying-pan-and-into-the-fire start of the journey, the rest of the trip to Csilla was wholly uneventful. It was clear that things wouldn't stay that way for long, though. When they reached the capital of the Chiss Ascendancy, there was no missing the large armada of Chiss frigates and their new Star Destroyers in orbit around the planet. The swarms of Clawcraft zooming about, coupled with the heightened security, were obvious signs that the Chiss were expecting an attack.

Colonel Chak Fel had come aboard the _High Dynasty_ to personally greet his father and welcome back his younger brother. Jaina had heard about Chak from Luke and Mara, but actually seeing him and learning of his light-hearted, if not slightly naïve, view of the universe, Jaina was amazed at how different Chak was to Jag.

"That's easy to explain," Chak had said good-naturedly, patting his younger brother affectionately on the shoulder. "This guy grew up in the Chiss military system, had all that loyalty and discipline injected into him to replace any other personality, like a good Chiss. All us older Fels on the other hand, Dav and…well, I guess I'm the only one left at the moment…any way all us older Fels grew up with the Empire of the Hand training. We just got that good old mix of Thrawn and Empire doctrines of honor and military rigidness. It's probably why the Ascendancy has me as far away from Csilla as possible chasing after the Vagaari. They're afraid I'm contagious."

Soontir seemed amused at her reaction to the differences between the two brothers and pointed out that his daughter, Wynssa was even more unique still. Jaina couldn't wait to meet Jag's younger sister.

She was a source of both pride and aggravation for Jagged. Jaina could tell he loved her, but she could also tell she knew just what to say to drive him up the wall. At nearly fourteen years of age, she was at that point in life where Jag also had to start worrying about the various boys in her life. He had admitted to Jaina on more than one occasion that being Galactic Alliance space was a serious detriment in being able to vet any of her potential suitors. But Wynssa was just as smart as their parents, and knew better than to fall for the sweet nothings her suitors might whisper; or so he hoped.

"Chak will escort both you and Jagged back to our estate," Soontir said as the _High Dynasty_ took its place in orbit with the rest of the fleet. "I will be in communication shortly. If you do not wish to be caught up in the internal matters of the Chiss, I suggest you complete what you came here to do as quickly as possible. Depending on how things go, the Ascendancy may become even greater isolationists than previously."

Jaina took her X-wing and was escorted by the Fel brothers' Clawcraft, down to the planet and to a modest estate half embedded within the glacial formation of Csilla's icepack. Their fighters were guided into a small hangar bay, where several Chiss welcomed them. Jag explained in a low voice that the estate was actually part of the Nuruodo family military barracks. An arrangement that allowed Assistant Syndic of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, Baron Soontir Fel, to keep in constant contact with the fleet he oversaw.

"I'll let Jag give you the tour of our house," Chak said amicably, as they waited for a tram-car to take them through the building's many tunnels and to their destination. "I've been chasing the Vagaari all over Ascendancy space for the last few days and definitely need to catch up on some sleep. I'll talk to you later, Colonel Solo."

"I look forward to it, Colonel Fel."

"Just Chak," Chak chuckled. "I only do the rank thing to keep my Chiss buddies from scowling at my lack of propriety."

"And they can scowl at my own?"

"Hey, they already think the military of the New Republic, Galactic Alliance, or whatever you call yourselves these days, is full of a bunch of undisciplined, backwater, backstabbing, inept, people. You'd hurt their feelings if you made them think otherwise. Now if you were from the Empire, that might be a different story. At least _they_ are disciplined and competent." Chak grinned to let Jaina know he was joking. "Although they're still backstabbing and backwater. Kind of stagnating by now."

"We will talk to you later, Chak," Jag said drolly. "I'm sure Wyn will enjoy hearing how you kept us all to yourself when we could be meeting her by now."

Chak paled, shooing them away as their tram arrived. "Go! Go! I want to get a good night's sleep and not wake up with doodles all over my face."

"Doodles?" Jaina smiled, glancing to Jag questioningly as they boarded the people-mover.

"When Wyn was eight, Chak and I made the unfortunate choice to get her upset while we were home on leave. When we went to sleep that day, she snuck into our rooms and gave us both…makeovers."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"She dusted my entire face Chiss-blue, and drew red circles around my eyes," Jag remarked dryly. "Though I was a bit more fortunate than Chak. For him, she enlisted the help of our mother and he ended up looking a bit more feminine. Neither of us were aware of what she had done, and Wyn somehow got our father to tell the others to refrain from mentioning it. We went through an entire days' worth of drills without even realizing our new…look. She still has pictures of us on that day."

"I think I like her already," Jaina laughed aloud.

Jag just looked at her with a pained expression.

The two emerged from the underground tunnel that connected the hangar bay to the house, and Jaina shrugged off the warm jacket that had been supplied to her. It was a cozy military home, three stories with all the basic amenities and furnishing. On the far wall, a holo-image of the entire Fel family appeared.

"Davin and Cherith both died fighting the various threats of the Empire of the Hand," Jag remarked without emotion, though his eyes shown a bit more brightly than usual as he gazed on the smiling faces of his older siblings.

Jaina gently slipped one of her hands into his. "I can't imagine what losing one sibling would be like, much less two. I think I'd go mad if I ever lost Jacen and Anakin."

"You are much closer to your brothers than I was to Davin and Cherith," Jag tried to sound strong, though his hand did tighten around hers. "Military duties always kept the Fel family apart. Though, I had always admired Davin, and it was his abilities that inspired me to become a pilot…just like he was." Jag took a step closer to the hologram, his free hand passing through it whimsically. "Cherith died shortly before I was sent to assess the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the New Republic. I was still dealing with the news of her passing when I left. In a way, my assignment was a relief. I could get away from the constant reminders of her and Davin. Refocus myself on getting to know a side of my family I never really knew, rather than focus on the family I had lost."

Jaina leaned into Jag in support, using the Force to gently undo the bundles of pain he had suppressed. He glanced at her appreciatively, seemingly understanding what she was doing even if he wasn't Force-aware.

"I guess we have another thing in common," Jaina said softly, sliding a hand into his. "In addition to being ace pilots, family means everything to us."

"That is true." Jag lowered his head to kiss her, but stopped when he became aware of an audience.

"Don't mind us, Jag," a voice said airily. "Kissing your girlfriend has to be much more important than letting your favorite little sister know that you've returned alive."

"Wyn," Jag said, arching an eyebrow at her as Jaina and he hastily stepped apart.

"Jag," Wyn said, quickly running to him and enfolding her arms around him in a fierce hug. "You're nearly three days overdue! I was afraid something had happened to you!"

"We were delayed," Jag said, rubbing her back awkwardly as he looked at Jaina helplessly.

Then, as if she was a completely different person, Wyn stepped back with a broad grin and gestured to a teen who had come with her and was now standing off to the side. "Glad you're back. Jag, this is James. James, this is my brother, Jagged."

"James?"

"The one I told you about," Wyn nodded brightly. "He was the one who actually decided to change the search parameters from extra planets to moons and other satellites. It's how we found what we were looking for."

"So you found Zonama Sekot?" Jaina tried to confirm.

Wyn nodded as she focused on Jaina, holding out a hand in greeting. "Yup, and you have to be Jaina. Unless Jag has another girlfriend on the side that he didn't tell me about."

"I am, and he better not," Jaina mock glared at Jag as she took the offered hand.

"I don't," Jag said drolly, shaking his head and fearing for his life as Jaina and Wyn grinned conspiratorially.

"I think we're going to get along just fine," Wyn said.

"That's what I was afraid of," Jag bemoaned.

"Shush, you're supposed to be happy that I approve of your girlfriend," Wyn chastised playfully. "Now come on, let me show you what we found."

Jag raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at James. It was apparent that James was a couple years older than Wyn. "You and Jaina can go ahead. I will have a little talk with James."

"Do your worse," Wyn said flippantly, causing James to wince behind her. "Dad and mom already threatened him with their most inventive deaths if he ever hurts me. You'll just come across all blustery and harmless compared to them."

Jag looked to Jaina again, and Jaina could help but laugh at the defeated expression on his face. Wyn was definitely a Fel; meaning that she wouldn't settle for anything else but a victory. Taking pity on Jag, Jaina stepped over to him and hugged him sympathetically. She then motioned to Wyn as she snagged her heavy coat again. "Here, you two can talk while we head over to your astro-nav area. I'll chat with James if he doesn't mind; see what it's like being one of the few humans within the Ascendancy."

"'That is acceptable,'" Wyn said in a fair imitation of Jag's voice. She happily skipped over to his side and gripped one of his arms. "Come on, Jag. We have some catching up to do. You still haven't told me all about what Coruscant was like."

As the two Fel siblings took the lead down a different tunnel, Jaina rolled her eyes fondly and glanced towards James. "Shall we follow?"

"You're the Jedi," the younger teen shrugged, he didn't seem at all nervous. They began to walk after the Fel siblings.

"So, how'd you get to be on Csilla?" Jaina asked curiously.

James made an absent motion with his hands. "My adoptive parents were scientists working on one of the Empire of the Hand's cloning projects. They were killed in one of those many pointless battles that everyone seems to fight. A Jedi named Kirk Dekim found me and dropped me off here. End of story."

Jaina regarded James out of the corner of her eyes. At first glance, his eyes appeared a flat grey. But as they passed by a lighting fixture, she noticed multiple colors dance within the dim illumination. His hair was dark, nearly the same shade as Zekk's, with streaks of translucent white spread out intermittently in the messy style he wore it in. His skin was sheet-white, almost ghostly in shade, and there appeared to be some type of faded barcode on the side of his neck.

He noticed her gaze and he allowed a small smirk.

"Yes, I'm one of those clones if you were wondering. My adoptive parents apparently thought that growing a kid was better than having one. Didn't quite get the mixture right though. I'm sure you noticed that much." There was a great amount of bitterness in his voice at that. "I never knew my adoptive parents though. Spent most of my life in those accelerated learning and growth programs. Strangely enough, being around the Chiss is actually the first place where I felt normal. Where I wasn't stared at."

"Sorry," Jaina apologized.

"Don't be, my adoptive parents made me what I am," James said in disgust. He flicked his wrist and Jaina blinked in surprise when he levitated a nearby cargo crate. "Dekim taught me the basics. Enough to keep it under control. Didn't really feel like learning more. I'm perfectly happy as the Assistant Syndic of the Chiss Astro-Navigation and Reconnaissance branch."

"Thank you for helping us find Zonama Sekot," Jaina said, trying to change the subject. She felt awkward at the immense amount of bitterness flowing from the younger teen. "This discovery really could end the war."

"Don't thank me," James shrugged, seemingly embarrassed. "I wouldn't have done a thing if Wyn hadn't come to me with the problem."

"You and Wyn close friends?"

"She's the only one who bothers to come to the observatory where I'm holed up," James said with a nod. "Pretty much my only friend. We grew closer after several adventures a couple years back, when we went back to visit the facility I was…created…in. Had to battle all sorts of creatures and an insane scientist. She can definitely hold her own in a fight."

Jaina had a very odd moment of déjà vu involving another Force-sensitive orphan child becoming friends with a larger family and having unbelievable adventures as a result. She shook away those thoughts with a smile. "It's a good thing these Fels are an open-minded bunch."

"They do put up with a lot," James agreed, he grimaced slightly as he recalled the variety of dressing downs he had received from the younger Wyn when he had first arrived. The words 'thick-headed gundark' came to mind on more than one occasion. "We are definitely lucky people."

Jaina looked ahead to where Jag was patiently listening to Wyn prattle on about the war. "We sure are."

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

"Do you think about them often?"

"Them?"

"The Jedi who went with you to Myrkr," Waxarn Kel said to Anakin as they pushed through the densely packed foliage. The sweltering jungle was oddly quiet and devoid of any other life besides the lush greenery all around them. And apart from the sounds of their group brushing past people-sized leaves and branches, the silence had become a bit too eerie for many. "Do you think of them at all?"

Anakin nodded once. "Every time I go out on a mission like this. You mentioned Eryl earlier…"

"She was amazing, a great friend. Like a little sister to me," Waxarn admitted softly. "She was an idealist. Always believing in putting the galaxy ahead of herself for the greater good."

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring her back alive."

"I am too," Waxarn murmured. "I met her right after I got these burns." He gestured to several older-looking scars on the side of his face. "A run-in with a voxyn that I just barely survived. Three others didn't. That acid was some pretty nasty stuff. I was the only survivor from the attack and was so full of rage, anger, guilt, all those little emotions that eat you from within. It just killed me that I survived and the others hadn't. And then Eryl comes along," Waxarn trailed off, his expression pained. "She comes in for a vibroblade gash some Peace Brigade punk left on her. Gets a bacta tank next to mine. We just started talking and that rage melted away. Eryl just had that affect. Makes the worst situations brighter with just a smile and a comment."

Anakin could feel the invisible hand close around his heart once more. He hadn't known Eryl or half of the strike team too well, but he would always remember the fact that they had followed him out and he had failed to get them back. Of course Eryl and the others would have family, friends, those who mourned their passing. But with the war as it was, Anakin never really had a chance to track those ties down. For the first time, as he noted Waxarn's haunted expression, he was actually confronted with the damage his naïve recklessness had caused.

"Floating in bacta, there isn't much you can do besides talk," Waxarn laughed softly, absently pushing aside another overgrown branch. "We talked about our families, our beliefs, our desire to end the war. I told her about all the friends I already lost, how I was getting tired of losing all those important to me. Why I changed the name of my group to the Death Knights. I'm sure I got a little bit morbid at times. Even when she got out though, she kept visiting me, listening, talking, helping make those hours in the bacta tank a bit more bearable. At the time, just talking helped me more than I ever thought it could. In hindsight, I probably should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Waxarn?"

Waxarn's expression turned sour. "I was still getting med-treatment when you came up with your suicidal plan. Eryl, however, had already been out for a couple of weeks and was cleared to go. You know what she told me after she agreed to go on your mission?"

The older Jedi closed his eyes and shared with Anakin that very memory. In Anakin's mind, he could once again see Eryl, but through the transparasteel window of a bacta tank. Through the speakers, her voice seemed to fill his ears.

"_Cheer up, Kel. I'm doing this so we don't have to lose any more friends to those voxyn. So you don't have to worry about any of your knights while you recover. It's Anakin Solo who's leading us, so I'm coming back, promise. Then you can finally introduce me to all the Death Knights, and maybe change the name while you're at it. As long as your heart beats and you can smile like you do, you're definitely still among the living."_

The words echoed emptily in his ears as Anakin swallowed painfully, unable to meet Waxarn's eyes.

Waxarn hissed, his emotional shields failing for a second and letting out a small outpouring of anger and grief. "And then the mission happened, and you know how that ends. You and your friends get to live in a voxyn-free world, be the heroes, and Eryl gets a single holo-image and a mention in some side-room memorial on Mon Cal that used to be a janitor's closet. I look at you and keep trying to see the hero that Eryl saw, the hero everyone else thinks you are, and I just can't see it."

"Outside of my friends, you'd be the first," Anakin said softly. "And I've definitely learned my lesson since then. I know no amount of apologizing will ever bring her back, but I'll never forget about her, or Ulaha, Jovan, Bela, Krasov, and Raynar. They're all constant reminders for me about what happens when I try to be more than I am."

"You're right," Waxarn whispered, exhaling and looking away. "Their deaths _are_ your fault. The fact that we're _still _the Death Knights is your fault. But it's also the fault of Skywalker and the other Jedi for being so passive that you had no other choice but to do what you did. I've seen what you've done for the Order since then. You've made it loads better than it once was. But it still doesn't change the fact that only you and your friends made it out when others did not. That you took away the one good person I had, the one who was teaching me to care again after I had lost so many others. I'll work together with you Solo, I'll respect what you've done, but we'll never be friends, and I will _never _be able to forgive you. This goes for most of the Death Knights too. Any Order with you as its leader will not have the support of the Death Knights."

Anakin regarded Waxarn with a very long look, and then slowly nodded. "Understood Waxarn. Thank you for being honest."

Waxarn inclined his head. "You deserved that much, Solo. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll check on the others."

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

Despite the fact that they were on opposite sides of the war, Valin couldn't help but be impressed as the Yuuzhan Vong warriors he was talking with performed a training exercise with perfect synchronization. The 'neutral' atmosphere within Moff Flennic's Yaga Minor headquarters had allowed for interactions that would have otherwise been impossible during a time of war. It was a strange feeling, knowing that the Vong around him were enemies, yet at the same time seeing them as actual people.

Throughout the two days of negotiations, Valin, Barv, and Seff had more or less gotten to learn about Domain Vorrik through countless interactions with the Yuuzhan Vong stationed at Yaga Minor. They had shared meals, work-out areas, conversed, and even joked together.

Surreal was another word that came to mind. They were supposed to be fighting to the death, not making friends, yet, here they were, laughing and exchanging combat tips.

Even the older Jedi, those of Kyp's Dozen, appeared to be relaxing as they shared war experiences and philosophies with one and other.

"Wow, it's almost like you have a yammosk controlling you guys," Seff commented as the six younger Yuuzhan Vong warriors finished their exercise.

"We are crèche-mates," Sah Vorrik—one of the Yuuzhan Vong Valin and the others had been getting to know—remarked, sounding pleased. "We grew up training and fighting alongside one and other. Breathed the same air and ate the same food for our entire life. It is only natural that we think alike as well."

"So the six of you have known each other for what, eighteen years?"

Sah blinked, mentally translating the time unit into his own language, then nodded. "Yes. Though Domain Vorrik is more extreme in their training, all Yuuzhan Vong domains train their warriors from crèche. It promotes unity and a sense of loyalty to one's domain. Do the _Jeedai _not have similar practices?"

"Not really," Valin shook his head as they made their way through the hallway out to one of the many hiking trails that surrounded the mountain estate. "The moment someone with Force-potential is found, they are taken to the academy and trained. Once they have learned all the teachers can teach them, they leave to help bring balance to the galaxy. If there is more than one student at a time, Force-bonds _can_ form, but it all depends on the relationship of the students to each other."

"It is no surprise, then, that your Order is prone to fracturing," Sah said, as both the Yuuzhan Vong and apprentices began a light, early morning jog. "If loyalty only forms by chance, and you are all scattered, there is nothing to tie the_ Jeedai_ together as a whole."

"That's what the Jedi Council is for," Valin said. "They're our conscience, so to speak, guiding the Jedi and assigning them duties. We trust their wisdom and in exchange, they ensure that we are helping the galaxy as best we can."

"I would still prefer the life of a crèche, to your 'classes' of _Jeedai_," Sah shrugged. "I know, without a moment's hesitation, what any of my crèche-mates would do. We live first and foremost for the glory of the Yuuzhan Vong, and second to our domain. Those of Domain Vorrik are unified in purpose and thought. We are the hidden arm of the Supreme Overlord. He gives us a command and we follow, knowing that we are bringing honor to our Domain and our people. Can you say that all your fellow _Jeedai_ would return the same dedication to the Order they serve?"

"Don't you think there's a difference between loyalty and blind obedience?" Valin asked. "Your leaders couldn't care less about the wellbeing of you and your crèche-mates. To them, you are tools, living weapons."

"And we know," Sah replied, his cadence matching the rhythmic fall of their feet. "We know and we accept our role. Just as you _Jeedai_ allow the Force to guide you, we believe that our gods guide our own actions. The other day you told me that you were born to serve the Force. Well, _we_ were born to ensure the strength and wellbeing of our race."

"At the expense of other races?" Seff asked from the back.

"If they do not strengthen us, yes."

"I think that's one of the main differences between the Yuuzhan Vong and Jedi," Valin pointed out. "You take other races to strengthen your own. The Jedi strengthen _all_ races the best they can and are stronger for it. There's having allies and having slaves. Both can be relied upon, but allies help more in the long run."

"Allies can betray you," Sah argued. "Domain Vorrik was one of the many vanguards of our race into your galaxy. We helped to sew the necessary seeds that saw friends turn on one and other. That saw alliances break down. When the Yuuzhan Vong launched our attack, everyone retreated into their own corners of the galaxy. Where were your allies then? When the Supreme One and Tsavong Lah decreed that all _Jeedai_ were to be hunted and killed, what became of all the people you had helped? Slaves, at least, can be controlled. They know their place and that their lives depend on your benevolence."

Valin glanced sidelong at the Yuuzhan Vong warrior. "If you had a choice, Sah, would you have come to this galaxy?"

"'Choice,' that is such an interesting word in your language. Interesting for a _Jeedai_ to say as well. If the Force controls your movements, do you truly have choice? Can you choose to disobey the commands given to you by your Force? As a Yuuzhan Vong, born of the Domain Vorrik, I can no sooner choose my own fate than I can choose the domain I was born in. I am a warrior for the Yuuzhan Vong—that life is all I know. The three children I have fathered with my breeding partners will be warriors of Domain Vorrik and will fight and die for our people. I cannot be a Shaper, a Shamed One, or a member of the Intendant caste. The Yuuzhan Vong of other domains fill that role. It is my desire to bring glory and honor to myself, and thus enrich my domain, but I have never had a choice otherwise. The gods deemed that the Yuuzhan Vong should come to this galaxy, so I obey. Just as you would have obeyed if the Force had called you out to our own."

Valin didn't have a counter-argument. It was true that the Jedi followed their instincts, the Force, almost to the same degree that the Yuuzhan Vong followed their gods. The Force wasn't exactly a religion, yet, from a young age, all Jedi were taught to let the 'Force flow through' them, to guide their actions. It was moments like this when Valin wondered why the two sides had to fight in the first place. Why this war had to churn up the young men and women on both sides of the conflict, all because of the beliefs of the ones in charge.

As the sun rose above the mountain peaks and the apprentices and young warriors continued their joint exercise routines, for the first time, Valin saw the Yuuzhan Vong as more than just a faceless enemy. Just as the Freed Yuuzhan Vong had taught him that not all Yuuzhan Vong were the same. Sah and his friends were teaching him that, despite the fact that they were enemies, even the Yuuzhan Vong who were his enemies were also people. It was so easy to go into war thinking that the lines between friend and foe would be clearly marked. That Sah was a bad guy because he was part of the group that had come to conquer the galaxy, and Master Durron and the others were good because they wanted to protect it. But now that Valin had actually talked with the warriors of Domain Vorrik, gotten to know how they were raised and how they thought, those lines weren't exactly clear anymore.

He wanted the war to end, of course. But not if it meant that the Yuuzhan Vong under Shimrra would suffer needless deaths. It wasn't their fault that they were fighting—it was how they had been raised. Just as a Jedi had various doctrines and lessons about what was right and wrong; Sah and the others too had been trained to think of a certain way from the day they were born. Valin had no doubt that, if the Yuuzhan Vong leadership had decided to stop fighting, Sah and the others would lay down their arms as well.

And for the first time since becoming an active participant in the war, that was what Valin truly wanted. For Sah and the others to live on and have a chance to be something other than warriors of Domain Vorrik.

Since Domain Vorrik stood in direct opposition to the Jedi and the Empire, however, it was very likely that Sah and his crèche-mates wouldn't live to see that day.

Valin never felt so conflicted before, and his frustration was echoed by both Seff and Barv. They wouldn't go so far as to say that Sah and the others had become their friends. But they wouldn't want to meet Sah in battle either. They had come to learn so much about each other. It was just unfair that the war had to make them be on opposite sides.

"I have a gift for you, _Jeedai_."

"A gift?" Valin paused and glanced askance at the warrior. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you."

"That is fine. Take this," Sah held out a small pendant. Carved into a hexagonal piece of black stone was an intricate, angular, series of lines; like the web of a spider or the shape of a snowflake. There were tiny, almost microscopic, translucent gems embedded at various intervals, causing the pendant to emit a brilliant array of color when the sun hit it right, despite the pendant's colorless form. "It represents the True Way. Binding together all life under the Yun'o. It is easily misunderstood. At first glance, our way of life may appear bleak and distasteful to others. But when seen in the right light, a vibrant life is revealed. Very similar to your Force, do you not think so?"

Valin held the pendant respectfully, bowing his head in thanks. "Thank you for the gift, Sah. And you are right, the True Way and Force have much in common. But, respectfully, I could never follow a way of life that would call for the deaths of those who don't see the pendant as anything more than a black slate of rock."

"And I accept your opinion," Sah said evenly, as if he had expected it. "That is why you have your own way and we have ours. Why we are enemies in this conflict. We each have our own code to follow. As similar as they are, they cannot be reconciled through our current interpretations."

"Which is a shame," Seff Hellin said, sporting a similar pendant given to him by one of the other warriors. "If we got new interpretations, we could have been friends."

"Indeed," Sah replied. "But it is not so, and enemies we are forced to be."

**=}VIII{= =}VIII{=**

"And I thought I had enough of jungles after Borleias," Alema huffed, pushing through the lush foliage around them.

"It's even hotter," Tahiri agreed, pulling at the collar of her Jedi robes as they walked point. "Not as muggy though, so that's a relief. You want to tell me what that thing with Vergere was about? If looks could kill, she'd be dead half a dozen ways from your glares."

"It's nothing," Alema said.

"Alema," Tahiri said evenly, brushing aside a large branch.

"Look, I don't have any proof and I don't want to cause any trouble," Alema replied. "Just forget it."

"You told me to keep Anakin away from her," Tahiri pointed out. "If she's a danger to him…"

"She isn't," Alema shook her head. "She already has her claws in another Solo. Anakin's more of an amusement for her."

"In another…you mean Jacen?"

Alema took a deep breath. "Tahiri. For your sake and mine, forget everything I said. Don't get yourself mixed up in Vergere's games. She's more than she appears and less than she pretends to be. I'll handle her, you just concentrate on being there for Anakin."

"Who's watching _your_ back then?"

"Will you just drop it?" Alema snapped back in a hiss. "None of you Jedi can play the games Vergere is playing. You don't have the stomach."

"Try me."

Alema looked back to the rest of the group to make sure they were out of ear-shot. She then used the Force to trap the air between them so that only Tahiri would hear her. Stony green eyes met confused green ones.

"You remember that facility on Mon Cal. The one that was destroyed and kept me from joining you all on Ebaq Nine. I killed everyone there. Dif Scaur, the scientists, everyone. Not the Vong prisoners."

Tahiri's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"And earlier, back on Coruscant when we were rescuing Jacen. I skinned that Vong commander who was chasing us. Skinned him alive and planted his head on a metal spike in the middle of the lambent field."

"Alema," Tahiri swallowed, eyes bulging as she looked at the Twi'lek in a new light.

Alema said levelly. "Stay out of the game between Vergere and me, Tahiri. My hands are already stained. Yours don't have to be. You and Anakin are my only friends. Jysella is like the kid-sister I always wanted. I'm going to do anything and everything to protect all of you."

"And if it leads you to the dark side?" Tahiri whispered.

"Then I'll go dark," Alema replied. "I'm not afraid of the dark side anymore. I haven't been for a long time. You just keep on loving Anakin, keep on being happy with him. I'll be content enough knowing that you have each other. Vergere has shown me that there are dangers far worse than the Vong lurking about in this galaxy."

"And what are you going to do about them?" Tahiri said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"After this mission," Alema motioned towards the distant step-pyramid. "I'm going to follow Master Horn's advice, leave and find my own way in this galaxy. I'm not a Jedi. I never was, probably never will be. Anakin knew that and still did his best to make a place for me in the Order. Because of that, because I love him, I won't be a Sith either. I'm simply Alema Rar, someone who will make people regret screwing up the galaxy even more than it already is. Especially since all of you are trying so hard to fix it."

Tahiri reached out and gently took one of Alema's hands. "No matter what, Alema. No matter how dark you go. Anakin and I will _always_ be your friend. We'll always have your back. You remember that, okay?"

Alema blinked painfully and sniffled as she nodded. "Yeah. I will. Now come on, enough with this serious business. We have Vong to kill and a dark nexus of Force energy to dissipate."

Tahiri yanked hard on the hand she was holding and pulled Alema out of the way as a spear whisked through the air and embedded itself into a nearby tree.

"Vong to kill, nexus to dissipate, and locals to avoid," Alema amended, jumping back as a spear entered the ground at her feet.

More spears were hurled from the thick foliage, and both Jedi quickly began dodging or redirecting the deadly projectiles. Jacen, Anakin, Natua, Waxarn, and the five other Death Knight pilots hurried to help out.

"We're here to help!" Jacen called out, using the Force to stick several spears into the ground. "Stop attacking, we're here to help!"

Shouts rang out from the jungle as several of Waxarn's knights used their lightsabers to cleave apart incoming spears. "_Jedi_!"

At once, the attacks ended and the presence of the attackers seemed to fade away.

"What was that about?" Jalinae said, checking on a torn piece of her red flightsuit with distain.

"No idea, but they're heading back towards that pyramid," Waxarn muttered, tracking the group with his senses.

"Kaleesh spears," Maez, one of Waxarn's knights observed, pulling one free of a stump. "This one's already blood-stained. Blood's dry though."

"Wait a moment," Nixa, a Trandoshan Jedi hissed, reaching out to grip Maez's arm. "Ssshow that to me."

Maez held up the spear. Everyone watched as Nixa held his hands alongside the dried blood coating the blade. He opened his eyes again, detached the head of the spear, and embedded it into the ground. "There was a dark Force presence within that blood. A poison."

"The Force does allow for the introduction of poison into one's body," Vergere said, appearing at Jacen's side.

"You would know," Alema said acidly.

"I would," Vergere replied civilly. "But the technique used on whoever's blood that was is different than the one I use. I alter the chemical components at a molecular level. The technique required to poison another uses what some might say is the dark side. I am unaware of the precise mechanisms to accomplish such an attack, but I believe that a practitioner would use his or her own ill-will to negatively affect the biology of their victim. The body of the victim, in essence, poisons itself."

"Thank you for the lesson on the Force, Vergere," Jacen said patiently. "But we still have to figure out why the Kaleesh attacked us and why they have Force-tainted blood on their spear."

"And why they're heading back towards that pyramid, which is pretty much a giant dark-side beacon," Waxarn said. "We're still a good kilometer or two away, but I can definitely feel the miasma it's giving off."

"I think it's what's also accelerated the growth of this jungle," Jacen agreed. "Even the nature feels twisted and warped."

"All who still votes to head for the Vong-ship-pyramid mash-up being guarded by spear-throwing, dark side tainted Kaleesh, raise their hands," Alema said drolly, she got a few chuckles and half-hearted hand raises as the group resumed their trek.

"I have to wonder about that. Are we Jedi just naturally attracted to things that might kill us?" Tahiri commented with an eager grin.

"Life would be boring otherwise," Si'ada, a dark-haired human Knight following Waxarn, chimed in. From Sernpidal, she had been orphaned shortly at the start of the war at the age of thirteen. As a Force sensitive, she had latched onto Waxarn and his group to replace the family and friends she had lost. Now sixteen years old, Si'ada was almost the same age as Tahiri, but with an exact opposite attitude towards the Yuuzhan Vong. She was not as bitter as the rest of the Death Knights, but still couldn't forgive the Yuuzhan Vong for killing everyone she had known and for destroying her home planet.

"We need to get a much safer occupation," Waxarn said light-heartedly.

The group continued to lightly banter amongst each other as they walked through the jungle, mostly to keep the nervousness they were feeling at bay. Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri, and Alema, didn't exactly get along with Waxarn's group, but they were all Jedi and could put aside their differences to work together. Vergere appeared to both help and hurt this teamwork—offering sage advice but at the same time always inserting a sly comment that would once again remind the two groups of knights of their political and philosophical differences.

Natua Wan, in the meantime, took it all in with a keen eye, quickly identifying how the group dynamics played out. She may have been an apprentice, but she was also the same age as Tahiri, albeit a couple months younger. Falleen also matured faster than humans did, so it was really only Tahiri's connection to Anakin that had allowed the blond Jedi to go to Myrkr instead of herself. Natua held no ill-will towards Tahiri, though. The Force allowed everything to happen for a reason. And now, she was being allowed to tag along and learn from some of the best and most skilled knights the Order had to offer. Despite the obvious danger of the mission, Natua couldn't help feel a small amount of pride at the opportunity.

"Look," Vergere's voice stopped all conversation, though the Fosh had barely whispered.

The Jedi did indeed look around and were startled by what they saw. They were at the edge of what had once been a village that surrounded the massive pyramid. Instead, vines and trees grew out of moss-covered structures. Houses had collapsed, and the skeletons of the occupants were plainly visible. There was no other sign of life in the village beyond the abundant foliage.

This close to the step-pyramid, they could also feel the powerful waves of dark side energy flooding out of the structure. The energy was so strong it was visible in the form of a black, smoke-like haze, just centimeters above the ground. The tendrils of the haze dissipated the moment they reached the perimeter of the village, but their effects were still tangible enough. Beneath the haze, all across the jungle floor, they could make out many more bodies, already being covered and consumed by thick vines.

Above, the remnants of the Yuuzhan Vong vessel stuck out of the pyramid like the arm of a sundial. In fact, whatever super-accelerated growth that was affecting the plants, had also affected the yorik coral. The coral of the ship had actually stretched out and was beginning to encompass a part of the pyramid into itself. Though the crashed Yuuzhan Vong ship couldn't have been more than a couple of months old, the moss, vines, and other plant-life engulfing the city, made it appear as if the crash occurred centuries ago.

"We have to go into the pyramid, don't we?" Alema groaned.

"I can definitely sense Yuuzhan Vong in there," Anakin confirmed.

"There's also something else in there," Waxarn said, focusing his senses on the structure. "The dark side is too thick for me to get a good reading though."

"Anakin," Jacen briefly motioned for his brother to step away from the rest of the group.

"Jace?"

"Anakin," Jacen began in a low voice. "I don't think Waxarn's people can handle the miasma coming out of the temple."

Anakin glanced back towards the haze, his conversation with Waxarn fresh on his mind as he nodded slowly. "Their pride won't let them back down though, especially if we're the ones telling them. There _are _also Yuuzhan Vong in that pyramid."

"I don't think we should bring Alema into the pyramid either," Jacen added carefully. "I know she's your friend, but…"

"She can handle it," Anakin said. "We've encountered a dark nexus like this when we were training."

"Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded once. "I am. But I agree with you about Waxarn's knights. Bringing them in won't lead to any good. Unfortunately, if we tell them to stay outside, they'll probably come in anyways. The best we can do is bring them and keep an eye on them."

Jacen winced. "You're right. There really just isn't any way I could think of either. I mean, we can give them the option…"

"Yeah," Anakin grimaced. "I can try to think of something, like send Natua back with the most vulnerable of them, but other than that I can't think of any way to get them to back down."

"We're going to regret this," Jacen said, exhaled loudly as he stretched his back.

"Nothing we can do about it now."

Both Solo brothers returned to the group. "After we let Master Skywalker know of our progress, we'll go explore that pyramid."

"We'll be going in with our battlemeld fully active," Anakin said after his brother. "We may not be in a space fight, but the meld should ward off the effects of the miasma coming from the pyramid. If at any time you begin to feel overwhelmed, take one of the others in the meld with you and fall back. We don't know what's inside so we don't want to take any risks."

"Anakin," Natua spoke up. "Both Si'ada and I have decided to stay out here. What's coming from that pyramid is already more than we can handle."

"I too will stay," Vergere said, eyeing the miasma as if it was going to reach out and grab her. "I am not as young as I once was and do not think my old bones are up for this adventure."

Anakin nodded. "Okay, then you three keep an eye out and let us know through the meld if anything starts going wrong."

"As you desire."

"Understood."

"Sure," Si'ada agreed after a nod of approval from Waxarn.

"Alright," Jacen looked to the others, and then turned back towards the pyramid. "Let's go."

**=}Chapter End{=**

A\N: For those fluent in Mando'a I know _dar'manda _is reserved for Mandalorians, the reason Dinua uses that to address Sannah will be revealed later on. The next chapter is an action packed chapter as things start to fall apart for everyone, with a couple of surprises in store. It'll be up on Sunday as planned.

**JediMasterDraco: **Vergere lives into the sequel. (Please get an ff.n account! It's so much easier to reply to your epic-length reviews if you have one).


	40. Chapter 40

**Forty**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

"I don't believe it, this is it!" Jaina exclaimed, looking through the data both James and Wyn had managed to collect. "I can't believe it actually exists. Zonama Sekot!"

"We won't know if it's still there until we check," Wyn said. "And that area doesn't have any stable or known hyperspace corridors."

"Until '_we_' check?" Jag arched an eyebrow at his sister.

"Come on, Jag. You can't keep me out of this, not after all the work you made me do to find your moving planet," Wyn pressed.

"Father will never approve," Jag shook his head. "And neither will mother."

"But…"

"Wyn, you've helped a great deal," Jaina said. "But the trip there will be more than dangerous. You said it yourself, there aren't any stable hyperspace corridors leading to that area of space. We might not even make it there if the corridor we're traveling on suddenly collapses. Just know that you and James played a vital role in ending this war."

"Ending your war, maybe," a new voice sounded through the astro-navigation lab.

"Chief Navigator Aabe?" Wyn looked up in surprise.

The human officer had his hands clasped behind his back and was flanked by a small contingent of Chiss. "Whatever you discover, Wynssa, you are only helping the Jedi end the Galactic Alliance's war. It is not a Chiss war."

"What are you talking about? It's the entire galaxy's war. If we don't stop the Vong now, they'll eventually come to the Ascendancy," James argued.

"But it is still not a Chiss war," Aabe repeated. "And provoking the Yuuzhan Vong will not help any. If the four of you can come with me peacefully, we can do this in a civil manner befitting of the Chiss."

"Come with you? Why?" Jaina said.

"Wynssa and Jagged Fel, and James, are part of the Ascendancy. The Ascendancy has no diplomatic ties to the Galactic Alliance. Giving privileged information to them from the Chiss databanks is akin to treason."

"They were only old star charts," Wyn protested.

Aabe removed one hand from behind his back to reveal a blaster. He aimed it at the younger Fel. "Treason is treason. Now please come with me, I insist."

"That was a mistake," James said in a low voice, his grey eyes becoming prism-like as his emotions began a slow boil.

"A mistake?" Aabe tilted his head in amusement.

"To point your gun at her," James said with silent anger, he held out a hand and there was an audible snap as Aabe's weapon arm was suddenly bent at an unnatural angle. The Chief Navigator let out a gargled yell and collapsed to his knees, cradling his broken limb.

"Kill them!" He managed to rasp out. "Kill them all!"

The Chiss contingent opened fire, but Jaina, Jag, Wyn, and James were already diving behind the rows of computers. Monitors sparked and flared as blaster bolts filled the spacious room. From the upper landing, a second unit of Chiss burst in and added to the deadly fire. More computers erupted.

Jaina pulled out her lightsaber, its blade sparking as it deflected a multitude of deadly red beams. "Are those two places the only way into this place?"

"And out!" Wyn confirmed, from her position pressed protectively against James' chest.

Jaina looked around the room. Seeing a weak portion of wall just below a large projection screen, she motioned to it and shouted over the deafening din of a dozen shrieking blasters. "Jag! Give me some cover. I'm going to take out part of that wall!"

Jag drew his blaster and nodded.

"Can I do anything?" James called out.

"Keep my sister safe," Jag replied shortly. He shoved his blaster over the desk and lay down a spray of blind fire.

James glanced at the upper landing. With another motion, he lifted two Chiss off it and let them flail their way to the bottom floor.

Jaina promptly took off for the wall, sliding behind a podium amidst a hail of blaster fire.

Jag saw a Chiss soldier attempting to flank his position and stitched the soldier with several well-aimed shots. Unfortunately, the other Chiss were also good shots and several bolts hit Jag in the chest, shoulder, and arm.

"Jag!" Wyn screamed.

"Stay down," James said, diving from their cover to where Jag was. He picked up Jag's blaster and fired at the nearest commando.

"If you're going to do something, Jedi, do it fast," James called out. He jerked his head once, and a Chiss guard running towards them toppled over with a broken neck.

"The wall's cut out," Jaina yelled over the din.

James sent Jag's unconscious form darting across the ground like a bullet. He then made his way back to Wyn and the two sprinted towards the podium. The Chiss attackers were filling the room.

A blaster bolt narrowly missed Wyn's head.

James glanced sharply over his shoulder and saw that Aabe had picked up the blaster and was using his off-hand. James' eyes almost glowed in the red light of the blaster fire as he concentrated on the human. He snapped his fingers once, and Aabe collapsed to the ground, victim of a brain aneurism.

"Come on!" Jaina yelled.

James shook himself from his anger and dove through the hole Jaina had created. Wyn and Jaina had already loaded Jagged into one of the trams that traversed the underground tunnels on Csilla. The cloned teen scrambled onto the tram, and Jaina hit the controls.

As the first of the Chiss attackers emerged from the room through the hole, the only thing they saw was the rapidly disappearing tram.

**=}II{= =}II{=**

Just making the several dozen meters through the abandoned village, and to the Kaleesh pyramid proved to be an arduous task. The miasma was causing everyone to experience visions, hallucinations, and all manner of madness.

For a split second, Anakin believed himself to be on Dagobah again, on the verge of encountering his greatest fear within the dark, strong in the Force cave. He would take a step forward and see himself, only much darker, staring back at him. A second later, he was back on Kaleesh, panting heavily and drawing on the meld to stabilize himself. Only there was no meld and he was the only one present. Alone and isolated.

Jacen was convulsing in pain, he was again on Yuuzhan Vong held Coruscant, strapped to the Embrace of Pain, unable to move. Pain and droning teaching filled his mind, the powerfully dark core of Coruscant reaching up to consume him, to shape him into something terribly greater. Then the pain was gone, the dark, durasteel world of Coruscant replaced by the bright and vibrant world of Kaleesh. But the plants were the only other lifeforms he could sense. There was no sign of any of the other Jedi, or any of the Yuuzhan Vong in the pyramid. It was only him and this mysteriously dark world.

Tahiri was whimpering, thrashing as she was force to relieve her Shaping. The tools of the Yuuzhan Vong cutting into her skin, the spine-ray inflicting great pain as they charted out her nervous system. Yuuzhan Vong teaching, words, bombarding her during every break. No end in sight.

But then, the illusion was suddenly shattered, and Tahiri woke with a gasp, clutching her chest and head.

"Easy," Alema muttered, keeping her hand on Tahiri's scarred forehead. "Easy."

"Alema?" Tahiri looked up and recoiled slightly at the completely yellow irises, darkened blue skin, and prominent veins, of her Twi'lek friend. "What…?"

"You embrace pain, I embrace the darker emotions of people, hate, anger, lust. They're all the same to me," Alema said with a small shrug. "Instead of fighting the miasma like the rest of you did, I welcomed it. I already sent Vergere, Natua, and Si'ada back to warn Master Skywalker. Don't….don't move. I'm currently the only reason why you're conscious at the moment."

Tahiri stilled her actions, and then realized that she was lying amongst the thousands of decaying corpses that lined the streets leading up to the pyramid. Vines had already started to around her legs and stomach, holding her in place.

"Relax," Alema continued to coach. "Relax."

"What happened?" Tahiri managed, watching as Alema reached out with her other hand to touch the vine wrapping around her stomach. After a second, the vine blackened and died, retreating from Tahiri's still form. Alema repeated the gesture to the vines around Tahiri's legs, before responding.

"Like I said. We all began to walk towards the temple, using the meld to reinforce our strength. Unfortunately, someone else had the strength and will-power of the life-forces of all these dead," Alema motioned to the skeletal and decaying corpses. "Thousands of life-forces, especially ones that are still suffering, will always be stronger than nine. You guys all lost consciousness when the miasma overwhelmed you. Instead of fighting it, like I said, I simply allowed the miasma to enter my body. I have to say, this type of Force energy really is hell on my complexion."

Tahiri looked for Anakin and the others; vines and other plant life were slowly crawling over them. "Alema!"

"I know," Alema said shortly. "Can you switch over to Vongphase? I think whoever's tapped into this miasma is homing in on us through the power the meld created."

Tahiri nodded once, and instantly, her presence shifted out of the normal spectrum of the Force and into a facsimile of the abscesses in the Force left by the Yuuzhan Vong. Alema very slowly removed her hand. When Tahiri remained conscious, Alema let out a deep breath of relief. "You get Jacen, I'll go wake up Anakin."

"What about the others?" Tahiri said, as she used her lightsaber to cut away the vines wrapping around the older Solo.

"We leave them. Our only hope is to kill whoever's tapping into this miasma before it drains them completely. Without Vongphase, Waxarn and the others will just fall unconscious the moment we let go of them."

"_Do'ro-ik vong pratte!"_ A voice echoed from the top of the pyramid. Both Jedi teens stopped their actions and looked up, expecting to see the usual horde of snarling Yuuzhan Vong coming down to challenge them. That wasn't exactly what they saw.

"What the Force?" Alema gaped, wide-eyed and horror-struck.

"Oh Suns!" Tahiri shook her head. "What_ are_ they?"

"Talk about Sithspawn," Alema breathed, emitting a harsh laugh of disbelief.

The creatures coming down the pyramid were Yuuzhan Vong in one sense…and Kaleesh in another. It was if someone had merged the bodies of the Yuuzhan Vong and Kaleesh on an atomic level. There were Yuuzhan Vong heads on Kaleesh bodies, Kaleesh heads on Yuuzhan Vong torsos. Torsos of one species on the legs of the other, arms and limbs, fingers and toes, a mismatch of both races. They were wielding both amphistaff and traditional Kaleesh weaponry, their forms swaying from side to side almost ghoulishly. Blood, bile, and ichor were dripping out of these bodies and leaving a gory trail along the moss-covered stones of the pyramid. They were undoubtedly dead already, only the Force, and the corrupted will of whoever was controlling them, kept them moving.

"Suns," Tahiri repeated apprehensively, shaking her head in denial.

"Come on!" Alema said, crouching back down next to Anakin. She concentrated hard and yanked Anakin out of the Force-created prison within his mind. "Solo, explanations later, switch to Vongphase now!"

Sensing the urgency, Anakin did as he was told without question. Next to him, Jacen also woke and received similar panicked instructions from Tahiri.

Alema and Tahiri took up a defensive position in front of the two Solos and held up their lightsabers. The blue, orange, and silver beams of energy hissed to life. And then sputtered out before going dead completely. Something or someone had just drained their power cells.

"Well that's not good," Alema said, cursing as the first of the Kaleesh-Vong ghoul-like creatures lunged at her. She delivered pin-point chops to the attacker's neck and felt the tissue collapse. She was about to move on to her next opponent when the same creature grabbed her from behind in a crushing bear-hug. Alema jerked her head back, impacting with the Yuuzhan Vong head of the creature. All that did was give her a headache. She snarled—letting the entropic energy she had absorbed fuel her own abilities. "Die, damn it!"

Alema clenched her fists together and the Kaleesh chest of the creature holding her crumpled like a can in vacuum. It was enough for Alema to wiggle free.

"Catch!" Tahiri called out, tossing over a Kaleesh warblade.

Alema caught it and spun around, decapitating her Vong-headed attacker. The body and head fell to the ground, and the figure was still.

Panting, Alema looked back towards Tahiri to see if she needed help. Tahiri was fine though. The blond Jedi was using the amphistaff she normally had wrapped around her wrist with great effect. She was looping the snake-like weapon around the necks of individuals and pulling hard, creating a guillotine action that likewise removed the transplanted heads from the bodies.

But more continued to come.

Anakin, who by now managed to piece together a basic idea of what had happened, switched out of Vongphase. He staggered a bit as the miasma once again began to surround him, but he utilized the same tactic Alema had. He began to absorb the raw, entropic power, the emotions of the dead, to utilize for himself. He saw Jacen glance at him in shock, and Anakin did his best to smile reassuringly. Though, if Alema's looks were anything to go by, his smile was probably far from reassuring.

He shuddered as the dark energy began to take a hold of him, but he did not fear it. His time training with Alema on the _Home_ had taught him to accept all aspects of the Force, all aspects of himself. His acceptance of the Force as one whole enabled him to fully delve into the entropic energies that had crippled everyone else. The Force was a tool, no different than a lightsaber or a blaster, something he could use as a means to an end. And the end he currently wanted was one where both Alema and Tahiri were still alive and in one piece.

It was a delicate balancing act between baser instincts and cool reason. He was calm, yet understood the urgency of the situation before him and feared what would happen if he did nothing. He could feel the raw power surround him, tempt him. The things he could accomplish if he just let that power control him. The success, the fame. All he had to do was give in to the dark and seductive powers now flowing through his body. He countered those lusts with the love he felt for Tahiri, for Alema, refusing to give in to the temptations the power now at his fingertips afforded him. He was angry, yet his mind reined in that anger.

He channeled the heat from the jungle into the tips of his fingertips, plunging the surrounding area into an arctic freeze. At the same time, he began converting the abundance of dark emotions and entropic energy into another deadly Force attack.

"Tahiri, get back!" Alema yelled in warning, flipping backwards and out of the way.

Tahiri took a startled look at Anakin, and launched herself into the air and behind him.

A split second later, Anakin thrust both his hands out and a powerful and devastating barrage of destruction poured forth. There was a resounding whoosh of air as it was displaced by a heated burst of sheer Force energy. Blue flame—created from the natural heat—and lightning—from the dark energy of the decaying bodies—mixed together in an undulating storm of death. The spiraling sheet of blistering flame, crackling with purple lightning, raked the horde of Kaleesh-Vong like an oncoming train. The ghoulish creatures shrieked as they were vaporized by the destructive energies, vanishing in a flash.

The powerful onslaught of Force energy continued even after the monstrosities were obliterated in its lethal power, heating the stone and vaporizing the nearby plants. It almost looked as if Anakin had lost control, but Jacen swiftly reached out and gripped both of Anakin's forearms. Immediately, the sheet of flame and lightning ceased as Jacen dampened his brother's connection to the Force.

Anakin, breathing heavily, glanced at his hands, reddened and blistered by the heat and power of his own attack. He then looked back at the destruction he had left behind. The bottom stones of the temple were glowing and molten, only ash remained where there had once been several dozen Kaleesh-Vong creatures. The temperature around them was so cold that the Jedi could see their breaths, despite the fact that it was still mid-day and they were in the middle of a tropical jungle. Even the miasma appeared to have temporarily been abated, used up in the powerful onslaught.

"Thanks Jace," Anakin croaked; exhaling and, with great difficulty, switching back over to Vongphase.

"Yeah." Jacen was unable to believe the extent he had just seen his little brother go.

"Now _that_ is why I follow you!" Alema said exuberantly, hugging one of Anakin's arms.

"Are you okay, Anakin?" Jacen said, as Tahiri took his other arm and ran her own diagnostics on him. She obviously didn't trust any verbal response he might have given.

"What's the damage, Jacen?" Anakin motioned to his face.

"Your eyes are still flecked with yellow and you're about as pale and thin as you were when you came back from whatever training you were doing after you left Borleias," Jacen remarked worriedly.

"Stupid, stupid, dummy," Tahiri muttered from his side, shaking her head fiercely. She reached out and gently took his burned hands into hers. She wanted to use the Force to help heal them, but while in Vongphase, such a technique wasn't possible.

Anakin tried to smile, but his strength suddenly left him. He would have collapsed had Alema and Tahiri not been holding him up. "Ow, ow, ow. I guess that's what happens when you embrace your darker emotions."

"Big, very stupid, dummy," Tahiri amended, as she and Alema helped him to lie down.

In the background, Mara, Jysella, Yaqeel, and the rest of Waxarn's knights, along with Si'ada, Vergere, and Natua, stared at the scene in absolute shock. From their expressions, it was clear that they had witnessed Anakin's little pyrotechnic display.

"Anakin!" Mara's shout was full of panic and fear.

"Don't come any closer!" Jacen quickly yelled out in warning. "Unless you can shift into Vongphase, the miasma will…" he trailed off realizing that the miasma was barely a fraction of what it had been. He glanced at his little brother in exasperation before looking back at the others. "Never mind. Just be careful. There are some extremely powerful dark residuals in this place."

"Anakin," Mara said again in exasperation, once she had joined the group. She knelt by him and took his head between her hands. "Anakin Solo, if you ever scare the ever-living daylights out of me again, so help me I'll make sure your parents ground you for the rest of your life. And I don't care if you're eighteen!"

"I'm okay Mara," Anakin managed, though his voice was hoarse and rough.

Tahiri unscrewed her canteen and gave him some water.

Mara's eyes narrowed, both at Anakin, and at Alema, who was still making no effort to hide the fact that she was in tune with the remaining layer of miasma. "The dark side, Anakin? Really?"

"It's not dark," Anakin said, shaking his head and immediately regretting it. "Ouch. The Force is one whole, it's how it's used that light or dark."

"Indeed," Vergere agreed.

"You, silence," Mara pointed a finger at Vergere. She whirled around on her nephew. "And you, explain. If there is no dark side, what do you call this?" She held Anakin's burnt and blistered hands in front of him. "Or what the Force is doing to her?" She pointed to Alema.

"Hey, I'm just trying out a new fashion statement," Alema remarked defensively, self-consciously examining the dark blue, almost black, skin of her arms. "I can't do Vongphase so this was the only way I can stay conscious. You and the apprentices are lucky, Master Skywalker. Anakin and I absorbed most of the miasma so it should take a heck of a lot longer for you to feel the effects than for us."

"'Lucky'? Lucky!" Mara said low and dangerously. "Anakin…"

"I'm fine, Aunt Mara," Anakin said reassuringly. "Promise. I know what I'm doing and I'm definitely not going dark or will become a Sith any time soon."

"Says the fool who's currently so burned and wasted away from dark side energy that you can't even stand," Mara hissed, projecting nothing but worry. "Force, Anakin, look at yourself! You look like a walking skeleton again! You have more wrinkles than I do! Tell me that there wasn't anything 'dark' about the Force energy you just used."

"We have company," Jacen said, interrupting Mara's fussing.

All heads turned to look up to the top of the pyramid. Emerging from the yorik coral-consumed building were two individuals. They were both Kaleesh, wearing loin cloths and black capes. They also had skulls over their heads, in the Kaleesh tradition, that still looked to have tissue from whatever creature they had belonged to dangling from them. With a morbid jolt, the Jedi realized that the skulls were Yuuzhan Vong.

"You see, now _those_ are Sith," Anakin tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him.

"Sit," Mara ordered, she then moved up to stand with the others.

"They drained our lightsaber power cells," Alema remarked.

"That doesn't matter," Mara picked up a Kaleesh sword and concentrated, within a second, it was imbued with Force energy. "The Force is our ally."

Alema noted the technique Mara used and examined the Kaleesh sword in her own hands. With a small release of the entropic energy she had collected, the weapon glowed in a sinister way.

"Alema," Mara noted.

"What?" Alema said innocently, as she picked up a second blade and repeated the process. "Maez and Nixa found blood stained with Force energy on one of the weapons. I wondered how it was possible. I guess those two did something like this."

"You made a poisoned blade?" Tahiri said contemplatively.

"Heck of a lot better than a plain old, Force-enhanced one," Alema smiled, twirling the sword about experimentally.

"We'll have a talk later," Mara grumbled. "Natua, Jysella, Yaqeel, those two are examples of what_ not_ to do. Got it?"

The apprentices were all staring at the destruction Anakin had left behind and Alema's weapon in awe.

Mara closed her eyes, counted to ten, reminded herself that she loved her nephew and didn't want to wring his neck, then exhaled and tried again. "Got it?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker," the three apprentices said dutifully.

"Good, now stay back. If those two are Sith, than they are extremely dangerous."

"'_If_ those two are Sith,'" Alema said. "What else _could_ they be?"

"Kaleesh Tourism Board Advisors?" Anakin volunteered.

"Quiet!" Tahiri, Mara, and Alema said as one.

"You're supposed to be in a restorative trance, not talking," Mara added.

Jacen kept his gaze on the two figures at the top of the pyramid. "They aren't moving."

"The miasma is," Natua Wan observed.

She was right. The miasma was withdrawing from the jungle and the village and traveling up towards the two individuals. As the miasma disappeared, the Jedi became aware of another group of individuals.

"Behind us!" Jysella cried out in warning.

They cautioned a glanced over their shoulders. A massive band of Kaleesh warriors had gathered, spears, blasters, and swords at the ready.

"Just great," Mara groaned.

"Don't say it," Alema cautioned.

"Could this situation get any worse?"

"I said not to say it," Alema muttered.

One of the figures at the top of the pyramid raised an arm, and more Kaleesh-Vong hybrids slunk out of the cracks in the pyramid's façade. What appeared to be the crew of the Imperial ships that had crashed all around the temple also appeared. They were all twisted from prolonged exposure to dark side energy, their minds gone; mere puppets for the two Sith they flanked. Unlike the Kaleesh-Vong, these people were armed with blaster rifles and heavy weapons.

"It got worse."

"Fear not, Jedi," A female Kaleesh announced from out of the large group of warriors behind them. "I am the reincarnation of Ronderu Iij Kummar, leader of the kolkpravis. We will fight alongside you."

"Hi?" Jacen tried uncertainly. There wasn't exactly any proper procedure on how to respond to such a greeting.

"We have come here to retake our temple from the Dark Ones."

"The pyramid?"

"The Shrupak, our most sacred ancestral temple until it was defiled by the Off-Worlders."

"And the two Dark Ones?" Mara asked.

"Prisoners of a forgotten era, held in stasis and trapped within the bowels of the temple. The Off-Worlders' ship destroyed the Dark Ones' prison and freed them. Legends say that they were too powerful to destroy, so our ancestors locked them away."

"Great, old Sith," Mara said under her breath. "Vergere, you know anything about them?"

The Fosh studied the two figures for a moment, then shook her head. "They were before my time."

"Great! Really old, Sith, then," Alema said brightly.

"We'll welcome your help," Mara responded to the Kaleesh leader. "We'll handle the Dark Ones if you can take care of their soldiers."

"Now that the great web of darkness has been retracted, we will."

"Sith, Yuuzhan Vong, and Imperial all in one day," Jacen said, picking up a spear and imbuing it with the Force. He stood next to Tahiri.

"And the day isn't even over yet," Tahiri said lightly, making her amphistaff rigid.

Above them, the two Sith activated their lightsabers. Two Sith, but three bright red blades emerged. One held a single, longer than usual blade, while the other wielded two blades that were bent at forty-five degree angles. No words were exchanged. They both leaped off the pyramid, the horde behind them charged, and the battle began.

**=}III{= =}III{=**

After nearly getting sliced to pieces by the Chiss assault squad, and with the wind howling in their ears, Jaina wasn't in the best of moods.

"What was that back there?" Jaina yelled from the driver's seat of the tram.

"What was what?" James replied.

"Don't give me that. You killed with the Force!"

"So? They would have killed us," James said, sounding truly apathetic to the matter. "Would it have been better if I snapped that Chiss' neck with my hands, than with the Force? What does it matter how they die? If I can use the Force as a weapon to save my own life, why shouldn't I?"

"Killing with the Force is the dark side," Jaina gritted out.

"Your problem, not mine," James retorted instantly. "You're the Jedi. I'm just a guy with powers I never wanted. Besides, Jag was down and you were busy playing architect. What was I supposed to do, let them kill Wyn and I?"

Jaina's mouth clamped shut, unable to come up with a retort.

"How is Jag doing?" James looked over to Wyn.

Wyn managed a watery smile. "He's still alive. He's fortunate he was wearing the heavy outdoors coat. It dissipated much of the damage caused by the blaster bolts. He still needs bacta though."

"Is there a reason why Aabe wanted us dead?" Jaina asked aloud. "Or how he had command of those two Chiss combat units?"

"He's probably working for one of the rival families," Wyn said. "What better way to get rid of your enemies than to kill the leadership? We need to get to dad and Chak, they're probably in danger too."

"Where does this tunnel lead?"

Wyn glanced at the wall markings that flashed by. "Oh, it's one of the exit tunnels. It leads to the outside."

"Then we should turn arou…" James trailed off as blaster bolts scored the side of their tram car.

"We have company!" Wyn announced.

"So much for turning around," Jaina swore.

The tunnel promptly began to rise, and they saw the clear blue sky of Csilla.

"I left my coat in the nav-room," Wyn whispered fearfully at the fast-approaching exit. It was below freezing on the surface, and without protection, she'd surely freeze to death in seconds.

Jaina undid her own jacket. "Here."

"What about you?"

"I can use the Force to keep me warn. Anakin's been showing me a little trick, I hope it works." Jaina winked reassuringly at the younger teen. The tram shot out into the open.

More blaster fire.

"They are really getting on my nerves," James said through gritted teeth.

"Can you concentrate on their tram, maybe disable it somehow?"

"I'll just take out the driver," James replied, as if killing was an every-day thing for him.

"Just take out the tram," Jaina hissed. "It'll keep it from following us even if they get a new driver."

"What are those?" Wyn pointed off to the side.

Some type of snow-craft was skimming along the ice.

"Those aren't Chiss?" Jaina said.

"No," Wyn shook her head.

_"They're Vagaari ground units,"_ the voice of Chak Fel came over a loudspeaker. _"And they are definitely not supposed to be here."_

The group looked up to see two Clawcrafts hovering above them. The Clawcrafts opened fire on both the pursuing tram and the Vagaari units. Neither stood a chance.

"Chak!" Wyn waved, and one of the Clawcraft waggled its wings in greeting.

_"Is Jag alright? The security recordings showed him getting hit."_

"He's alive. But he's hurt bad," Wyn yelled up at the Clawcraft. "What's going on?"

_"Mass assassination attempt on the Ascendancy leadership. Father's hurt bad as well. The Household Phalanx is guarding him at the moment."_

"And you? You're not supposed to be flying!" Wyn shouted.

_"Hey, it's the job of the older brother to make sure his younger siblings stay alive. A little discomfort never hurt anyone, and it's not like I'm in a dogfight or anything. Head back to the Nuruodo barracks, my wingman and I will escort you."_

"Stupid older brothers," Wyn muttered under her breath, shaking her head at the Clawcraft as she leaned against James for support.

Jaina, in the meanwhile, could only wonder how a simple coordinate-fetching mission turned into something so complicated. And then she remembered what Tahiri had told her before her departure and smiled wanly. She definitely should have known better than to tempt her luck. She was a Solo after all.

Jaina rubbed at her forehead and let out a breath. Time enough to curse her genes later, right now she had to figure out just what she was going to do with herself in the middle of a Chiss civil war.

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

Red blades of light cleaved through the air faster than the normal eye could follow as the two Kaleesh Sith landed in the middle of the Kaleesh kolkpravis. The Kaleesh warriors in the Siths' immediate area were sliced apart before they even realized that they were in danger; the smell of burnt flesh rapidly filling the air.

The single-bladed Sith was simply walking through the horde of Kaleesh warriors without a second glance. His Force presence was powerful enough to suck the very life-force from the warriors without even looking. Everywhere he walked, the warriors of the kolkpravis toppled to the ground, completely dead. One brave warrior leaped into the air and hurled his spear at the Sith. The Sith caught the weapon telekinetically, and with a motion of his hands, ripped the warrior in two. Blood and gore sprayed out over the other warriors, and they quickly backed up in fear.

The Kaleesh forces tried to attack the second Sith, but their target snapped his red-eyed, hateful gaze to the charging horde. The first rows let out screams of pain as they toppled to the ground with rapidly advancing, visible burns all over their bodies. Most were dead within seconds. The next rows of warriors could only stare at their companions in shock and horror and were set upon by the dual-saber wielding Sith.

The Sith's lightsaber, however, was intercepted after its first sweep by a Kaleesh blade. Despite the cutting properties of the lightsaber, it couldn't cut through the simple metal weapon. The Kaleesh Sith jerked his head up with a snarl and saw an equally dark visage grinning at him.

"Hi," Alema said with a tilt of her head. She lashed out with her second sword, and the Sith whirled away. The two circled each other as the Kaleesh warriors streamed past to engage the Vong-Kaleesh and corrupted Imperials. "That was a bit cowardly, attacking them. We're the ones you should be worried about."

The Sith snarled beneath his mask as his baleful eyes settled on Alema. Before the attack could build up any potency, however, an amphistaff bit into the Sith's arm with a lightning fast motion. The Sith staggered, having been unable to detect the Yuuzhan Vong weapon or the Jedi currently in Vongphase. He managed to leap into the air to avoid Alema's charge, but not before her augmented Kaleesh blade sliced off the top of one of his lightsabers. The Sith landed a fair distance away and looked back to see who the second attacker was. Anger flashed, and the dark side coalesced around him like a storm cloud. It was enough to boil away the amphistaff venom before it could do any damage.

"I think you got him angry," Alema remarked to Tahiri as they stood side by side.

"He does know that since the miasma is gone, there are more Jedi than just the two of us?" Tahiri said casually.

"Oh I'm sure he'll figure it out any second now," Alema said with a grin.

The Sith made a step to re-engage the two female Jedi, when two walls of Force energy closed in on him and knocked the wind out of him. Like being hit by a boxer's punch, the walls of Force energy continued to slam into him from different sides, knocking him around like an out-of-control snubfighter. Staggering, the Sith barely fended off the lightsaber attacks from three of Waxarn Kel's Knights as the Jedi closed in to finish the job.

The three attacking Jedi grinned at each other. To them, it was clear the century or so of stasis hadn't been kind to him. Even with all the entropic energy and power from the temple's Force nexus that he had absorbed, the Sith was still no match for them.

"Frang," Alema said suddenly, biting her lower lip as she watched the fight.

"Alema?"

"Waxarn's people are going to get themselves killed." Alema hefted her Kaleesh blades and began to run towards the fight.

"What?" Tahiri said, running alongside her.

"He's gradually changing his Force presence. Soon they won't be able to see him anymore even if he's right in front of him. Believe me, it's something I've been practicing with to let me sneak around better."

Alema dove in just as the victorious looks on the Waxarn Kel's Jedi began to turn to confusion. The Twi'lek swore as the Sith's lightsaber branded her mid-section. She had prevented one of Waxarn's Knights from receiving a fatal blow, but the burn still hurt like anything. Alema used the pain and anger to emit a blast of Force energy that lifted Waxarn's people off their feet and threw them to safety.

The Sith looked up, obviously surprised that his attack had been nullified.

"Yes, I can still see you," Alema's yellow eyes glimmered with rage. "You're not _that_ good at sneaking around. I know someone better."

The Sith growled and lashed out with his saber. Alema blocked the attack and took a step back to put some room between them.

"Tahiri, can you still see him?" Alema called out.

Wide-eyed, Tahiri stared at the spot where the Sith had been only moments earlier. "No!"

"Of course you can't," Alema groaned under her breath. "Never mind then. Go help Skywalker and the other Solo. I've got this!"

"Are you sure?"

"You can't fight what you can't see, now go help the others!" Alema yelled. The Sith re-engaged her, and the Twi'lek was forced onto the defensive.

A second later, though, cloud of dirt was thrown into the air by a blast of Force-created wind. Before the dirt settled completely, Tahiri was in a running attack that tackled the startled Sith. Tahiri flipped off her prey as the Sith slashed at her with his lightsaber, but she had accomplished her mission. Her amphistaff was impaled in one side of the Sith's chest, just under his armpit, and the amphistaff's head was coming out the other.

"I thought you couldn't see him," Alema remarked dryly.

"You were fighting _someone_," Tahiri shrugged. "I just used the dirt to make sure you hadn't actually gone crazy for good. I then, well, estimated."

Both teens were lifted off their feet by a wave of rage and hatred, slamming into a wall of crumbling stone that had once belonged to a house. Amazingly, though skewered through and through by Tahiri's amphistaff, the Sith was still alive. Alive and very unhappy. The dark side storm cloud had only intensified.

Alema got up and inhaled deeply. She threw aside her blades and cracked her knuckles. "Fine. You want to play it like that? I can dance. Tahiri, I'm going to need some of your strength."

The blond Jedi blinked and nodded cautiously. "Alema?"

"He's using his hate alone to keep himself alive."

"Yes, and…?"

"If the hate's gone, he's dead." Alema began walking towards the Sith.

"And you need my strength, why?"

"That hate has to go somewhere," Alema looked over her shoulder at Tahiri and winked. "Don't worry about me."

The Sith thrust out his hand and a stream of Sith Lightning crackled out towards the approaching Twi'lek.

"Alema!" Tahiri screamed, scrambling back to her feet to assist. But she stopped half-way when she realized that the lightning wasn't having the Sith's desired effect on the Twi'lek.

Instead, Alema had her own hands extended and appeared to be absorbing the lightning into the palms of her hands. "Go on," Alema said softly over the violent crackle of electricity, still approaching the Sith step by step. "Use it all. All your hate, your anger. Use it on me. I know what it's like to hate so much that it consumes you. I know what's it's like to be so angry at something that it's all you can think about. I _understand_ why you feel as you do."

That only seemed to enrage the Sith even more, and he intensified the lightning. The smell of ozone filled the air, and even Alema seemed to wince a bit, but the Twi'lek continued her steady pace.

"Alema," Tahiri whispered.

_Going to need your help now, Vong-girl. This is one __mad__ Sith._ Alema's thoughts filtered through to Tahiri.

Tahiri swallowed and focused on sharing her strength with the Twi'lek. Alema's legs became steadier at the reinforcement and the intense lightning barrage appeared to decrease.

The Sith began to gasp, trying to pull his hands away, but at the same time he was unable to lower them or stop his attack. Alema had entered his mind and was forcing him to continue, to expel all of the negative emotions that had originally twisted and warped him in the first place. She finished her trek to him and gently gripped his wrists.

"It's okay. You can stop now," Alema said, her yellow eyes meeting pained red. "You can rest now. A part of your feelings will always remain with me. You will not be forgotten."

The Sith let out a rasping breath as the damage caused by the amphistaff in him finally caught up to him. He blinked weakly at Alema and struggled to remove the skull covering his head. Alema reached up to help him. A silent conversation occurred between them, and Alema smiled understandingly and nodded. "They'll forgive you."

That seemed to be all the Sith needed as he let out one last ragged breath before his body sagged in Alema's arms and then faded away with the Force.

Alema swayed for a moment and toppled over, caught by Tahiri before she hit the ground. Tahiri felt Alema's Force presence overwhelm her own for a fraction of a very long second, during which Tahiri had a glimpse of everything Alema had experienced while being bombarded by the Sith Lightning; unimaginable levels of anger, of guilt, of despair, of hate. A desire to be both powerful, but also to make the sacrifices that had occurred worth it. Tahiri blinked, and Alema's Force presence had returned to normal. Completely normal. She still had that dark edge to her, but the miasma she had absorbed had completely dissipated.

"Sorry about that," Alema muttered, her eyes still closed. "Needed a link back to the good feelings. Your bond with Anakin is kind of my anchor."

"What did you do?" Tahiri whispered, reaching out to grip one of Alema's hands.

"Something very stupid," Alema coughed. "Really should stop taking lessons from Hero Boy over there."

"Tell me something I don't know," Tahiri remarked.

Alema laughed weakly. "The Sith's hate was all that was keeping him going. Kind of like what I had been like before you and Anakin got to me. Didn't have time for that drawn out an intervention so I pulled all that hate out of him through the lightning he was throwing at me. And I thought I had been angry at the Yuuzhan Vong…that guy pretty much had a grudge against anyone living."

"Just what _am_ I going to do with you and Anakin," Tahiri sighed, placing a hand on Alema's forehead and tapping into the emotional maelstrom the Twi'lek had absorbed.

"Tahiri, no…"Alema tried to struggle.

"Friends help each other out," Tahiri said in a deciding tone.

Alema abandoned her weak protests and relaxed as Tahiri opened up their bond of friendship to its fullest extent. The blond Jedi stiffened as she felt the first tendrils of the Sith's dark emotions. After a second though, Tahiri discovered that these feelings weren't all that different than what Lord Nyax used or what she had felt when she thought Anakin had died. Just as Alema's own experiences allowed her to empathize and deal with the emotions of the Sith, so too did Tahiri's own emotions.

"Friends." Alema's smile was peaceful and genuine for once as let herself rest against Tahiri's kneeling form. Through their bond, and her bond with Anakin, Alema used their supportive feelings and entered a light trance to undo the damage all the negative and entropic energies had inflicted on her body. "Friends are nice. That Sith never had any."

"You think people go dark because they're alone?" Tahiri said contemplatively, as she absently reflected on her own experiences.

"Alone, left alone," Alema gestured absently. "It's nice to know that at least someone cares every once in a while. Otherwise, what's the point of fighting for them?"

**=}V{= =}V{=**

"All the intrigue, destabilization and disappearances, they've all led to this moment," Chak said grimly, motioning to the display panel. It showed an all-out battle unfolding above Csilla, with Chiss vessels firing on one and other and Vagaari ships darting in and out. Chak, Jag, James, Jaina, and Wyn were in a secure room within the Fel Estate, accessible only by a biometrically locked lift and an emergency escape chute. In the background, Soontir Fel floated in a private bacta tank, burns caused by his assassin still healing. Though Jaina, Chak, and Jag had wanted to help out, they had been ordered by Chiss High Command to remain in hiding for the duration of the battle. As much as they disliked it, an order was an order.

"The battle is a stalemate," Jag noted, a bacta patch covering his torso.

"The exiled families and their sympathizers know the Ascendancy's every tactic and doctrine," Chak nodded. "And the wave of assassination attempts managed to kill several of the Ascendancy's most skilled leaders."

"If the battle continues, it doesn't matter who wins," Wyn said almost fearfully. "The Yuuzhan Vong will be able to just walk right in and take out any of the survivors."

"I think that was their eventual goal," Jaina said grimly. "We have to do something to end the fighting as quick and as decisively as possible."

"But what?" Chak said. "I can't fly in a space battle, Jag's hurt, and our father's unconscious. We may have the favor of the Ascendancy, but it was our father who carried the weight of authority, not his children."

"Then step up and show the Ascendancy that _all_ the Fels are worthy of their respect," Jaina said. "Jag, Wyn, are you in?"

"I am," Jag quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what she had planned.

"Me too," Wyn said eagerly.

Chak glanced warily at his little sister, but nodded as well.

"Wyn, we need you to stay down here and keep an eye on all of the planetary sensors. There is a small likelihood that the Vong are already out there and just waiting for the battle to boil down. In addition, we're going to need you to use this room's communications equipment to help coordinate with the rest of the Ascendancy," Jaina said.

"Will do. James can keep me company."

"I assume the Ascendancy is holding some ships in reserve?" Jaina said as she, Jag and Chak took the lift back up to the living quarters

"A couple of fighter squadrons," Chak nodded. They hastily gathered into the tram that led to the hangar. "But it shouldn't be more than a force-worth. It's standard procedure to empty the hangar bays if Csilla ever comes under direct attack."

They arrived at their destination and Jaina waved a hand over the door control. "Something's better than no…"

Blasterfire cut her off the moment door to the Nuruodo hangar bay whooshed open. Jag and Chak dove behind several crates while Jaina used her lightsaber to deflect several more bolts. A number of Vagaari ground vehicles had parked themselves in front of the hangar, and Vagaari ground troopers were pouring fire onto the startled members of the Nuruodo household phalanx. One of the ground vehicles was equipped with a heavy cannon that had already rendered several parked Clawcraft inoperable.

"Colonels!" Shawnkyr yelled out, her back against a load-lifter.

"Shawnkyr, status?" Jag ordered. "Why isn't force Spike in orbit helping to defend Csilla?"

"We got orders grounding us until we're needed!" Shawnkyr replied. "Straight from High Command. Without your father commanding us, no one else has contradicted that order."

"Why don't the rest of the base know about this attack?" Chak yelled, accurately picking off one of the gunners in the vehicle with the heavy cannon.

"Must be one of the sympathizers in the control room, we sent word an hour ago!" Shawnkyr peered through the cockpit of the loadlifter to fire off several shots. "We're pinned down at the moment and can't get to our fighters. Any longer and we won't have any fighters to get to!"

Another Clawcraft exploded.

_"Jaina, I've been monitoring the security feed, the people in the control room are dead! There are four Chiss inside, but they're directing one of the exiled-family's landing ships towards your location."_

"Thanks Wyn," Jaina cursed. "We're going to have more company shortly!"

A Vagaari grenade tumbled through the air amidst the hail of blasterfire, and landed unnoticed behind Jag. While Jag tried to coordinate a counter attack, Chak took note of the explosive and frantically dove on top of it. Jag spun around at his older brother's actions, eyes widening as the shockwave of the grenade took him off his feet.

"Jag! Chak!" Jaina yelled.

"Colonel!" Shawnkyr cried out. Both she and Jaina recklessly abandoned their cover to reach the two Fels, catching the Vagaari off guard.

Jag was already coming too, only winded by the blast. Chak, however, lay lifeless on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Chak," Jag murmured, completely stunned.

Another Clawcraft exploded, and this shook the shocked trio back to their senses. Jag seemed to draw a new air of determination around him, and pushed aside his grief for the duty he had at hand.

"Shawnkyr, Jaina and I will cover you. Get to your fighter and clear a path for the rest of us."

"Yes, sir."

Jag looked to Jaina, and she nodded. "Go!"

Shawnkyr sprinted through the myriad of lasers and projectiles being fired through the hangar, with Jaina running stride by stride acting as her shield. Jag focused his own blaster on those carrying heavy weapons, leaving the two women to deal with the storm of blasterfire raging around them.

Shawnkyr reached her fighter and allowed the lift to pull her into the cockpit.

Jaina quickly leaped clear as the Clawcraft's thrusters flared and its defenses came online. The Vagaari vehicles sitting in the hangar opening never had a chance. Green bolts of light screeched from Shawnkyr's Clawcraft and the blaster-cannon on the back of one of the ground vehicles disappeared in a ball of flame. Shawnkyr continued to strafe the opening, and the Vagaari lost all means of victory.

"Force Spike, get to your ships!" Jag barked, pulling off his bacta patch and grabbing a flightsuit from the wall supply closet. "If your fighter was destroyed, work with base security and Wynssa Fel to apprehend the traitors within the control room!"

Jaina made her way back to Jag. "Can you fly with those injuries?"

"I have a duty to do. These injuries are nothing," Jag said, gripping a pilot's helmet. He used the helmet's comlink. "Shawnkyr, take off with whoever else is ready and keep that troop transport from landing."

_"Affirmative, force Spike Leader."_

"Wyn, see if you can find out if the other fighter hangars on the planet had been keeping ships in reserve. Intentionally or not. If you find any extra ships, send them our way."

_"On it, Jag. Looking for other ships and traitors now. Oh, and Cem's joined me and James. He says hi to you and Chak."_

Jag felt an invisible hand squeeze his stomach. "Chak is dead."

Silence came over the comm-line.

"Let me know if you find any other ships, force Spike Leader out."

"Jag," Jaina said softly. Despite his cold exterior, she could feel a blaze of anguish burning on the inside.

"We have a job to do, Jaina. Let's stop this civil war and return to Galactic Alliance space with the information Wyn found."

Jaina headed to her X-wing, parked in the back of the hangar. She cast one last look in Jag's direction, before sliding into her cockpit and readying herself for yet another space battle.

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

Though the battle with one of the Kaleesh Sith was over, the single-bladed Sith was proving a much more difficult challenge. Already two of Waxarn's Knights were down and out of the fight, and the Sith showed no signs of slowing down.

"This guy's not going down," Mara panted, readjusting her sweaty grip on her saber.

Jacen grimly rose from checking on one of Waxarn's Knights. "We are though."

"Si'ada, think you can wake Waxarn and the others? We might need their help," Mara asked the remaining conscious Death Knight.

"Can the two of you handle the Sith by yourself?" The human Jedi asked, her skin glistening with sweat.

"We'll manage," Mara said, inclining her head towards her nephew. "He's not even at Palpatine's or Vader's level, just knows a few fancy tricks."

"Like reanimating the dead and merging bodies," Jacen remarked sarcastically. Their Kaleesh allies were still in a battle of a lifetime, and obviously enjoying every second of it. They far outnumbered the ghoulish creatures created by the two Sith, and the Kaleesh-Vong-corrupt-Imperial force was down to its last few members. The hacked apart remains of the other mindless slaves were left in the wake of the advancing Kaleesh kolkpravis warriors.

At the perimeter of the village, Vergere was with the three apprentices. Yaqeel, Natua, and Jysella were all completely stunned by the esoteric and powerful demonstrations of different Force abilities, but also frightened as well. This was truly a Jedi battle on a level they had only heard of in the stories told by Tionne.

Jacen and Mara approached the single-sabered Sith from opposite sides. The Sith made a motion, and fallen Kaleesh blades sliced through the air like missiles. Mara avoided the weapons. Jacen wrested control of them from the Sith and let them fall harmlessly to the ground.

Recognizing a greater threat, as well as sensing the powerful well of Force energy within Jacen, the Sith turned his full attention onto the male Jedi.

"He's going to use his telekinesis again," Anakin commented from within the collapsed ruins of a nearby house.

"I know," Jacen replied, once again taking control of the flying weapons from the Sith.

"Life drain next," Anakin added.

"I know!" Jacen used his own Force energies to disrupt the powerful draining technique that the Sith had used to kill all those Kaleesh previously. "Aren't you supposed to be healing?"

"He's enhancing his body with rage."

"Look, do you want to fight him?" Jacen said incredulously, letting Mara step in to throw the Sith off balance.

"Still healing." Anakin made a sad face. "Alema and Tahiri would kill me if I said yes."

"Thank the Force for them," Jacen muttered, leaping in to relieve Mara.

Mara traded places, standing in front of the ruins. She was breathing heavily as she changed weapons to one of the many Kaleesh spears lying discarded on the ground. "Any advice?"

"Since Tahiri and Alema beat the other guy fairly easily. This guy's probably the Sith Master," Anakin commented. "Let him beat himself."

"You're too young to start speaking like a Jedi Master," Mara glowered.

"Jacen's got the right idea," Anakin gestured.

Jacen had changed his technique, going from offensive, to a purely defensive lightsaber stance. The Sith's red saber hammered the Force-imbued Kaleesh blade in his hand again and again, but Jacen parried each and every attack. The Sith leaped back and tried to use the Force to crush Jacen's organs, but Jacen used the Force to keep them from failing under the Sith's attack.

"All he's doing is defending," Mara noted. "The Sith will wear us out if that's all we do."

"Keep watching," Anakin said, sensing his brother's thoughts and agreeing with his course of action.

The Kaleesh Sith appeared to grow infuriated that none of his attacks, lightsaber or otherwise, were working, and began to use even more powerful Force attacks against Jacen. Yet, Jacen countered each and every one, his face a mask of concentration.

"The apprentices," Anakin said quickly, realizing that the Sith was trying for a softer target.

Mara hurled herself into the air and placed herself between the Sith and Yaqeel, Jysella, and Natua, just in time. The bombardment of fear and hate hit Mara full on, but the Jedi Master had been prepared for it and shrugged it off by immersing herself in positive thoughts. She then advanced on the Sith, mimicking Jacen's passive offensive, once again giving him two targets to worry about.

While the Sith was fully focused on the two Jedi, Anakin quickly came up with an idea. Jacen and Mara couldn't win on a defensive battle, Mara was right about that. But keeping the Sith frustrated and focused on them caused the Sith to ignore everything else around him.

_Natua_, Anakin sent through the Force. He saw the Falleen apprentice jerk in surprise and look towards him._ Lightsaber?_

Natua nodded slowly and motioned to where it was clipped to her belt.

_Power cell?_

Natua shook her head.

_Use_ _Yaqeel's_

Natua leaned over to Yaqeel and whispered hastily. The Bothan apprentice had been with Mara when the two Sith had drained the power cells of the lightsabers of the first group. Though Mara wasn't using her lightsaber—since it would most likely be drained the moment she activated it—the apprentices were hardly the most dangerous of targets. Sith enjoyed being all powerful, and a mere fifteen year old apprentice probably wouldn't scare or worry them at all. Yaqeel unscrewed her lightsaber and handed over its power cell. Natua replaced the one in her saber, and then awaited more instructions.

_Yaqeel. _The Bothan likewise gazed in Anakin's direction.

_Rocks on my go._

Anakin made a falling motion with his hand, then pointed to several boulders on the bluff overlooking the village. Despite the distance, Yaqeel saw both his motion and the rocks, and nodded to show she understood.

_ Jysella. _The youngest member of the group straightened, determined not to disappoint Anakin.

Anakin smiled at those thoughts and sent a wave of positive reinforcement. _Sith brain, scramble. Just need to distract him for a few seconds._

Jysella's eyes bulged in their sockets and she glanced fearfully at the skull-wearing dark-sider.

_You can do it. You're a Horn. I'll even give you a little boost._

Jysella visibly swallowed, but also nodded.

_Natua, on my go, activate your lightsaber, do that Falleen pheromone thing, and pretend to advance. Get the Sith's attention._

The Falleen appeared nervous, yet she too agreed to his orders.

_And myself?_ Vergere asked.

Anakin was started by this, but had a role in mind. _Keep doing what you're doing and keep the three of them safe if the Sith does something unexpected._

_ As you command._ Anakin wasn't sure if she was mocking him or not.

_ Thank you, Vergere._

Anakin made eye contact with Jacen. His brother was tiring and already sported a burn on his shoulder. The Sith was working himself into a fit against the passive offense of both Jedi, running on sheer adrenaline and whatever else he could get from the temple's Force nexus.

_I have a plan._

_ Quick. Can't hold him off much longer. He's tapped into the Force nexus in the temple._

Anakin refocused back onto the apprentices. He gently nudged Jysella's mind, and she opened up a tentative Force bond. Careful, as to not overwhelm her with Force energy, he began to transfer a slow trickle of strength to her. Even though it was a small amount, Jysella shuddered, and then looked to him with awe. Anakin had guessed right. Like her father and brother, Jysella was capable of absorbing energy from elsewhere and using it for herself.

Anakin winked at her, then tapped into both Yaqeel's and Natua's minds to signal the start of his plan.

Several things happened in quick succession.

The sound of Natua's lightsaber activating was amplified by Anakin so that its snap-hiss resounded ominously through the canyon.

The Sith was alone. The Kaleesh kolkpravis had emerged victorious and were now watching the battle with great interest.

The amplified lightsaber noise definitely caught the Sith's attention, and under the influence of Jysella's mind trick, he saw an even greater threat. In the Sith's mind, Natua suddenly appeared to be a fully grown Falleen Jedi Master, pulsating with power and wisdom. Her pheromones ensured that she had his complete attention and was completely irresistible in his eyes. So preoccupied with this new threat, and that of Jacen and Mara, he was unaware of a more immediate danger. Though he quickly managed to shake off the apprentice-level illusion, the seconds it brought were more than enough for Yaqeel to levitate the giant boulders from the cliff up and over the Sith. Gravity did the rest. By the time the Sith realized that Natua was just a teenage apprentice with shaking legs, the boulders were already compacting his body into a bloody smear.

A distraught wail echoed through the Force as a backlash of negative Force energy erupted from the squashed Sith Lord. The wave of energy spiraled out into the air for a fraction of a second, a storm of anger and outrage, before it dissipated—the Sith's soul returning to the Force.

In the absolute silence that followed, Anakin smiled at the apprentices. _Great job._

The three let their wobbly legs finally give out as they sat on the ground in shock in exhaustion.

_Great job._ Anakin repeated, feeling the amazement give way to a sense pride and accomplishment. He smirked. They definitely deserved it.

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

"Moff Flennic has always been a stickler for protocol and tradition," Imperial liaison officer, Commander Garith Green said over a sip of wine. The fireplace was roaring, keeping the guest suite warm and lit. "But he's also been craftier than many give him credit for."

"He'd have to be," Leia agreed. "He's survived the fall of the Emperor, the fighting warlords, and countless internal struggles within the Empire, and came out in control of the Empire's primary shipyards."

"Exactly," Garith said. "Which is why I have a feeling there's more going on than he wants to reveal. You said it earlier, Ambassador Solo, an alliance with the Vong, even if it's a simple non-aggression treaty, is bad in the long run. Kurlen hasn't gotten to where he is by being short sighted."

"It might have something to do with those Vong ships hanging about," Han commented darkly. "What's Flennic going to say, 'I'm sorry, I can't accept your treaty, please go away?'"

"Wait," Valin spoke up. "I'm confused. Is Flennic a bad guy or not?"

"Things are hardly that simple, Horn," Kyp spoke up, his arms crossed in from him as he reclined in comfy chair. "Most of the time, people are just scared and willing to do anything to survive."

"Most of the times?"

"The ones that are brave enough, or stupid enough, to act against impossible odds before a Jedi gets there are normally dead already," one of the Jedi under Kyp remarked sarcastically.

"Darrad," Kyp said in subtle rebuke.

"Sorry, Master Durron, but it's the truth. Jedi only go to rescue people in trouble, not people who are already dead. You don't see us trying to retake Tholatin or Gyndine. That Solo kid said it earlier. We're not commandos or diplomats, but something in between."

"Getting back on topic," Leia said. "Will telling Moff Flennic about Moff Rosset matter if he is being coerced into agreeing to the non-aggression pact."

"And what if Moff Rosset is in the same situation?" Danni Quee said.

"We won't know until we actually talk with either of them. Hopefully Luke's having an easier time than we are," Han shrugged.

"It'll be hard to get Moff Flennic alone. Sub-Commander Torkal Vorrik has been around whenever we've tried," Leia said.

"We could just tell the both of them what we know and see how Torkal reacts," Kyp opined.

"If _that_ doesn't blow up in our faces, I don't know what will," Han said sardonically.

"Why don't you stay with the _Falcon_ just in case we have to make a quick escape," Leia patted his arm. "Diplomacy was never your strong suit anyways."

"I ruin one lousy meal…" Han muttered in mock disgust.

"Valin, Seff, and Barv can keep you company," Kyp said.

"Hey!" Valin protested.

"Your dad promised to do some very inventive things to me, stuff he learned from his time at Cor-Sec, if I ever let anything happen to you," Kyp said. "You don't want your favorite Jedi Master to suffer an embarrassingly humiliating death, do you?"

"No. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Master Skywalker," Valin said with a solemn nod.

"Brat," Kyp scowled. "But seriously kid. You get hurt, Durron learns to see how long he can hold his breath in the vacuum of space."

"You can take one of the _Falcon's_ guns," Han bribed, having raised two teenage boys himself. "Barv, you can have the other. Seff can take the co-pilot's seat. I'm no Jedi, but I definitely see a lot of running and shooting in the near future. Mostly us running. And the bad-guys shooting."

"Fine," Valin agreed.

"Great, then we can break the news to Flennic at breakfast and hope everything goes to hell," Kyp smiled. "I like it."

"Of course you would."

Command Green looked puzzled at their risky plan. "And how exactly did you Rebels destroy two Death Stars and the Empire again?"

"Luck," Han said.

"Lots and lots of it," Leia added.

"And we didn't have one central place shaped like a giant target that had all the hopes and dreams of an Empire crammed into it. Nor did we make a second one when the first one went boom," Kyp said with a friendly smile. "Saved a lot of credits by doing that."

"Grand Admiral Pellaeon told me that being your liaison would be an unforgettable experience."

"And has it been?"

"Unfortunately."

"At least we lived up to his expectations," Han raised his wine glass.

Garith chuckled and raised his own glass in salute. "May you continue to do so."

**=}VIII{= =}VIII{=**

Doran Sarkin Tainer staggered backwards from the impact of a brutal punch to his jaw. The blow had him sway dangerously close to the edge of the platform he was on. Another blow knocked the wind out of him.

"_Shabuir!" _ The Mandalorian in full armor drove another metal-gauntleted fist into Doran's mid-section. "I spent my entire life working my way up to _Mand'alor_'s side! I will not have my fate decided by some pretty-boy whelp of a Jedi!"

Doran tried to block the next attack, but the dart embedded in his neck had already injected the powerful paralyzing toxin and made his movements slow and clumsy. An upper-cut clacked his teeth together and caused the world to spin as his legs gave out. As the Mandalorian gripped him by his shirt, Doran vaguely tried to recall how he wound up in his current situation on the first place.

Since coming to Raxis Prime nearly two weeks ago, Mandalore, also known as Boba Fett, had used him as a measuring stick for the Supercommandos-in-training. Though the potential soldiers had spent much of their time against training droids and the harsh atmosphere of Raxis Prime, they had had few challenges worthy of them. Doran, however, proved to be a very harsh measuring stick and over a dozen potential Supercommandos were sent home in that week and a half stretch. Of course, the alternative for those commandos could have been death.

Which, in hind sight, would have averted this current confrontation.

Doran tried to remove the Mandalorian's hand from around his neck, but couldn't summon the strength. "You're not so tough, are you, boy? All I have to do is squeeze a little bit harder and I'll break your neck."

Just as Doran's vision began to darken, a blaster whined, and the Mandalorian pitched forward with a hole in the back of his helmet. Doran collapsed back to the platform, weakly gripping his neck as he struggled to take in air. It was extremely difficult considering the paralyzing agent had reached his lungs.

"Easy." Jintar knelt at Doran's side. He pulled out the dart, recognized the toxin, and injected him with the counter-agent. Within seconds, Doran could breathe again, gasping great big lungfuls of air.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, you've got a bit of a cut," Jintar motioned, pulling out his aid kit.

Doran tilted his head and saw his reflection off a discarded piece of metal. "I'd hate to see your definition of a serious cut then." The said cut had been created by his Mandalorian attacker's gauntlet, which had ripped a gash that ran the length of his cheek.

"What is it with you and your complaining? You're still alive," Jintar slugged him in the arm after he placed the bandage on Doran's cheek.

"I take it that guy didn't appreciate his ticket home?" Doran managed, working his jaw and wincing. He could already feel both his mother and Sannah's alarm and he quickly sought to assuage their fears. He hadn't seen either since he started helping Boba Fett weed out the weaker prospects. Sannah was still training with Dinua, and his mother was helping to plan the eventual attack on the Yuuzhan Vong fleet at Bandomeer. He would normally be missing both, but he had been kept both busy and exhausted by the non-stop exercises.

"No," Jintar moved to the body and began examining the Mandalorian's equipment. "Let's see which clan this worthless piece of trash is from."

Still lying prone on the platform, Doran saw a tattoo on the dead Mandalorian's neck, just below where Jintar had shot him. The tattoo looked a lot like the insignia of the old Rebel Alliance, but with a bite taken out of the bottom. "That important?" He pointed to the tattoo

Jintar hauled the body over and glanced to where Doran was indicating. The second he saw the mark, he cursed. "_Kyr'tsad!"_

"_Kyr'tsad?"_

Instead of answering, Jintar quickly reached for his helmet and activated his comlink. "This is Jintar, lock down the area and protect the _Mand'alor_. Brothers from _Kyr'tsad_ have infiltrated our ranks. I repeat, Death Watch is here on Raxis Prime."

**=}IX{= =}IX{=**

The Kaleesh kolkpravis, the 'official' fighting force of the Kaleesh people, were in the process of gathering their dead for a mass funeral ceremony. Their leader, a self-proclaimed reincarnation of one of their most revered leaders, Ronderu Iij Kummar; prevented anyone from going into the temple in the meantime.

Which was a problem since it was still the epicenter for a dark-side tainted Force nexus. Though it wasn't nearly as strong on the one on Coruscant, or even elsewhere in the galaxy, it was still a fount of power.

"We respect your traditions. But you must understand that as long as that nexus remains uncapped, it will continue to spill out its taint not only into the village, but into the very fabric of this planet as a whole," Mara patiently spoke with the kolkpravis leader. "Over time, this planet will become just as corrupted as the grounds of this village."

The self-proclaimed reincarnation of a Kaleesh war-hero just so happened to be Force-sensitive; so mind-tricks were out of the question. Yet it was fortunate she could feel the Force. It was how the leader managed to keep almost all of her people from foolishly rushing the temple when the miasma had been at its strongest. She hadn't managed to stop all of them though, as evident from the thousands of plant-covered bodies that covered the village floor.

From her, the Jedi had learned that the Yuuzhan Vong ship and one of the Imperial vessels had gotten into a fight in orbit above the planet. The Yuuzhan Vong ship had been shot down and crashed into the temple, destroying the stasis fields that had held the two Sith in place. When the Imperials landed to look for any Vong survivors, the Sith had corrupted them and had them call for help. Which explained the two other crashed Imperial vessels nearby. After that, the Sith had laid siege to the surrounding village and massacred the warriors that had tried to stop them.

"Please see it my way, Master Jedi. My people know nothing of your Force. They have heard of the Jedi, sure, but hearing and recognizing a name is not the same as understanding the weight it holds. I claim that my powers come from Ronderu Iij Kummar, our most revered leader. They are satisfied with that explanation. Talk of a Force-nexus, or dark-side corruption means nothing to most of them. The great many will see the taint as a way of our ancestors expressing their anger at us. The Shrupak is our most sacred temple, and we cannot allow anymore off-worlders inside. Especially not after the ones that came before you, since they were the ones who started all this in the first place."

"Just take three or four of us in, it will not take more than that to plug up the well. They can even help end the growth of the coral consuming your temple," Mara reasoned. "You can say that we are helping to purify the corruption brought by the other off-worlders, and that as off-worlders, we best know how to handle the corruption."

The Kaleesh war-leader pursed her lips beneath the skull she wore, then nodded slowly. "Very well, but I will insist that at least one of those entering the Shrupak is one of the child-Jedi." She motioned to Jysella, Natua, and Yaqeel. "The presence of a child should help reassure the others that you are entering the Shrupak for peaceful reasons."

"Will there be any dangers in the temple?"

"Just wild animals that make their way in."

"Then Natua will be the one who enters." Mara said, choosing the oldest apprentice once more.

"And, you must stay out here. For the same reason as this Natua must enter." The leader stipulated.

"That is fine as well." Mara motioned to Jacen. "Will he be allowed in?"

"He will."

"Waxarn," Mara called out and gestured to the now conscious Knight.

"Master Skywalker?" Waxarn approached.

"Pick one of your people. You'll be working together with Jacen and Natua to close up the well of Force energy. I won't be entering for diplomatic reasons."

"The Falleen apprentice?"

"The Kaleesh do not let just anyone into their sacred temple. They felt that a younger Jedi would not defile the temple as much as an older one would."

Waxarn nodded in understanding. "Then I will have Si'ada come with us. She is younger than Natua."

The Kaleesh leader bowed her head gratefully. "Thank you, young Jedi."

"It's your planet, your rules," Waxarn remarked, returning the bow. While Mara went off to inform Natua and Jacen about their mission, Waxarn called out to the youngest member of his group. "Si'ada."

The teen looked up from where she had been fiddling with the straps of her red flight suit. "Waxarn?"

"We're entering the temple with Jacen and Natua." Waxarn jerked a thumb in the other two's direction.

"Wizard," she grinned, hopping off the rock she was sitting on.

Jacen, Natua, and the Keleesh leader joined them.

"I will lead you to the passageways that lead to the inner sanctum," the leader said. "But my religion prevents me from going any further than that without the blessings of a priest. Since they all died when the off-worlders came, I do not wish to tempt the wrath of my ancestors by disturbing their resting place."

"We will try to be as respectful of the inner chambers as we can," Jacen said politely.

"A word of warning. Wild mumuu live inside, they are the temple's natural guardians."

"What's a 'mumuu'?" Si'ada asked

"A tusked beast native to our planet. They are used both for sport and ritual purposes. But warriors such as yourself should have no trouble with them."

Si'ada smiled. "Right. It'd be rather embarrassing for us Jedi if we got dragged off by wild animals and eaten. Wouldn't it, Natua?"

"It would," Natua inclined her head in agreement as they began ascending the stairs to the top of the pyramid.

"Don't underestimate the intelligence of wild animals," Jacen cautioned the younger two.

"That's right," Waxarn said. "If you're their prey, there's no telling what tricks they'll use."

"And if they were exposed to the tainted Force energy, they might have been twisted beyond what their usual instincts would have them do."

"Don't worry, we'll stick to you two," Si'ada said perkily. Obviously still riding high on the adrenaline of the previous fight. "After what you guys just faced, I don't think there's _anything_ you can't handle."

**=}X{= =}X{=**

"_Force Spike, you do not have clearance to take off, return to your hangar immediately. I repeat…" _

Jaina turned the comm-channel off, having no desire to listen to the compromised control tower's instructions. She knew that Jag had already switched the tower off, she continued to feel the roiling emotions he was clamping down on as their three-squadron group screamed towards the main battle.

They were not the only ones. Wyn, Cem, and James had located other fighter units being held back due to the confusion in the control tower. Some of these units' hangars were likewise under attack. Once the alarm had been given, ground forces quickly moved in to support the beleaguered pilots. In all, three force-units, nine squadrons of fighters, were heading to reinforce the rest of the Ascendancy's fleet.

_"Jag," _Wyn's voice was just as tightly controlled as Jag was. _"Stay alive out there. Please."_

_ "Affirmative."_

_ "The other force Spike pilots left behind are making their way into the tower now," _Wyn began a small narrative. _"The traitors are falling to blaster fire. Oh, one of them was a Yuuzhan Vong. Or at least I think he was. His face kind of peeled off after he was shot."_

"He was a Vong," Jaina confirmed.

_"They're really ugly." _Wyn noted with revulsion. There was a pause. _"The control tower is under Nuruodo control again."_

_"Heads up," _James' voice cut in. _"Planet-side sensors detect several enemy Clawcraft and Vagaari fighters using the planet's atmosphere to mask their approach." _

"_Five squadrons coming up from the planet on an intercept course," _a different male voice, Cem Fel, warned. _"ETA two minutes."_

"_Force Razor, you have the fighters,"_ Jag relayed. _"The rest, continue to follow force Spike to the main engagement zone. Concentrate on enemy Chiss vessels first. The Vagaari will break when the odds are against them."_

Jaina switched over to a private channel. "Are you sure?"

"_It was one of the things Chak taught me,"_ Jag said stiffly.

Jaina swallowed, then refocused on the battle field. Chiss Expansionary Defense Force vessels were either on fire or heavily damaged. The exiled families' own ships didn't appear to have fared that much better. It was a match of who-could-blow-up-whom-first, and neither side seemed to be winning. "That wasn't what I meant Jag. I thought we were going to try and preserve as many Chiss vessels as possible."

Silence.

"Jag, you know the Vong will take…."

"_Negate the last order. Focus on all Vagaari vessels first, disable weapons and engines of enemy Chiss vessels second. All enemy fighters are expendable," _Jag sharply countermanded.

A series of affirmatives came from the Chiss Clawcrafts. If they were surprised or confused about the change in orders, they didn't show it.

_"Select target and fire missiles when ready."_

Nine squadrons of fighters, over a hundred fighters, unleashed their missile compliments as they streaked into the battlefield. The shocked enemy forces were slow to respond and they were pounced upon by the various Ruling Families' household phalanx fighters. The first wave of missiles alone had completely shredded the non-shielded Vagaari assault ships and cruisers. Before the explosions of these ships had even died, more were added as the Clawcrafts ripped into the Vagaari and enemy Chiss formations. The heavily damaged and weakened shields of the rogue Chiss ships only brought a second or two of extra time, but then these ships were about as defenseless as the Vagaari vessels. Engines and weapons flared incandescently, and the rogue Chiss ship were stopped in their tracks. Ion cannon fire ensured that the ships couldn't even overload their reactors.

The CEDF ships were emboldened by the unexpected arrival of Jag and the others and began to regroup to enter the fray.

_"Chiss Expeditionary Defense Force Admiral, this is Colonel Jagged Fel. Do not destroy any of the rogue Chiss vessels present. There is reason to believe that the Yuuzhan Vong wish to weaken the Ascendancy by having us destroy each other. I repeat, do not destroy any of the rogue Chiss vessels."_

_ "You don't have the authority to give me orders__** Colonel **__Fel_**.**" The terse reply came back over open channels.

_"But I do," _the voice of Baron Soontir Fel sounded. _"Stand down, Admiral. Fire only if fired upon. Enough lives have been lost already."_

_ "Sir, you're alive?"_

_ "I am, and as Assistant Syndic to House Nuruodo, and commander of the Chiss Expeditionary Defense Force, I am ordering you to stand down."_

_ "Yes…sir,"_ the reply could not have been more reluctant.

_"Very good. Now you will accept any order Colonel Fel gives you without complaint. Am I clear?"_

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ "Good. The fleet is yours, Colonel Fel."_

The shock and joy from Jag caused Jaina to smile, even as she vaped another Vagaari fighter.

_"We'll resolve the family matters at another time. For now, we must ensure that Csilla is still capable of defending herself at a moment's notice."_

_ "As you command."_

_ "Does that meet your approval, Goddess?" _Jagged asked over a private channel, sounding a little more like himself.

"Naturally."

_"Force Spike Leader, this is High Command. We've just received a message from one of our border colonies. A Yuuzhan Vong fleet is on approach at high speed along the Chasdemonus Route. Two other systems along the Way of Schesa_ _have gone dark."_

_ "Have all available units converge on Naporar," _Jag commanded. _"We will not let the Yuuzhan Vong go even one light-year further."_

_ "Many units are still involved in apprehending members of the exiled families."_

Jag switched to an open frequency. _"All Chiss. The Ascendancy has tried to stay out of the war involving the Yuuzhan Vong and the Galactic Alliance. But we have already been involved whether we wanted to be or not. The Yuuzhan Vong have tried to keep us weak and fighting amongst ourselves because they knew we would be a threat. _

_Now that Chiss blood has been spilt, now that Chiss lay dead at the hands of other Chiss, the Yuuzhan Vong are coming to claim Csilla. _

_It does not matter which family has claim to the planet at the moment. If we continue to fight amongst ourselves, none of us will be alive to even care. You are all Chiss, exiled or not. _

_So, my question to both sides is, would you rather keep fighting this war in our tiny corner of the galaxy? Pretend that nothing is wrong in the rest of the galaxy and kill each other over bloodlines and meaningless titles. Or do you want to stand together as Chiss, no matter the house or bloodline, and fight to protect your home world, your very way of life and culture? Because, if the Yuuzhan Vong arrive, the Chiss will be no more. Not just the Ascendancy, but the Ruling Houses, the Exiled Houses, colonies and capital cities; they will all burn. _

_I have spent the last three years fighting alongside the Galactic Alliance, against the Yuuzhan Vong, and believe me when I say that this is no time to stand alone. Do you want our planets to suffer the same fate as Coruscant and Sernpidal? Or do you want the Chiss to live on? Only together can we stop the Yuuzhan Vong. Together not just united amongst all Chiss, but with the rest of the galaxy as well. I will be at Naporar to fight the Yuuzhan Vong in the name of not only the Chiss, but the greater good of the galaxy as a whole. I welcome any and all who wish to join me. Force Spike Leader, out."_

**=}Chapter End{=**

**A\N: ** We will say goodbye to several more characters next chapter (up on Wednesday) as things spiral out of control in all story arcs. Chak's death was in the spirit of his canon death, Vagaari grenade, and will become a motivating factor for some of Jag's future actions. For the Mando arc, the Death Watch mini-arc has about three or so chapters and will also have lasting repercussions.

Reviews always welcome of course.


	41. Chapter 41

**Forty-One**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

The Naporar system was the location of the planet Naporar; headquarters for the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force fleet as well as the home of the Nuruodo Ruling Family. Though most of the ships protecting this vital planet had been recalled to Csilla to defend it against the joint Vagaari-Exiled Family attack, there were still some light frigates and patrols ships in orbit.

_"Colonel Fel, your presence has been expected. We have orders from Assistant Syndic Fel to follow your lead," _the control tower on Naporar sent upon the arrival of Jag and the rest of force Spike.

"Spike Leader copies, Naporar Control," Jag replied with a calm he definitely did not feel.

Though his father obviously had confidence in him to command the defenses of the Ascendancy, he was not so sure. Even when he had been given command of a portion of Hapes' fleet, his group had been the ambushing force and not on the hold-the-line-and-get-their-butt-kicked side of things.

In this case, there wasn't even an ambushing fleet available, and most of the Chiss ships had been heavily damaged battling each other. Just like what the Yuuzhan Vong had wanted. He didn't even have the same number of ships, or even any heavy cruisers, to help him. The Chiss Expansionary Defense Force relied on their frigates and picket-ships to patrol their borders. A handful of newly made, and now damaged, Chiss Star Destroyers, were a far cry from the two dozen Hapan Battle Dragons and Nova-class battle cruisers that had been at his disposal.

"Do we have an approximate on the number of hostiles approaching?"

"_Last reports said a dozen and a half capital ships, Spike Lead. No other details. Any information from Ornfra and beyond is unclear due to the political instability in that region."_

_"Force Spike Leader, this is Alpha Two. Force Razor and force Lance have joined us," _Shawnkyr reported over a separate channel. "_A frigate and fighter squadron from the exiled Chaf family have also arrived and pledge their support to our cause."_

_"A Chiss Destroyer under command of the Mitth family has also arrived," _the squadron leader of Spike-Beta reported.

One by one, Chiss vessels limped into the Naporar system, some were still on fire. Jag watched their arrival with a mix of relief and trepidation. He didn't see any easy way out of the coming battle. There was no doubt that lives _would_ be lost.

_"This is Naporar Control, contact with Ornfra has ceased, the planet has gone dark. ETA of hostile fleet in one hour."_

"And the fleet detected approaching along the Chasdemonus Route?"

_"Between last contact with the Colony Phalanx and estimated speeds of the fleet coming along the Way of Schesa, one hour as well. The attack is well coordinated."_

Jag grimaced. The last thing he needed was a punctual enemy commander leading the fleet.

_"Csilla Control has given us the numbers, all available ships have arrived."_

Jag grimaced again. The last thing he wanted was a fleet that was numerically inferior to the enemy fleet. Five Chiss Star Destroyers and a handful of frigates, all of them battle-scarred, was not a good way to start off the battle. "This is Spike Lead. I want a report from all force-units on level of battle-readiness."

Jag listened to the incoming reports. The only thing the Chiss seemed to have a lot of was their Clawcrafts. In addition to the three surviving forces that had taken off with force Spike on Csilla, there were two other intact forces, and three more cobbled together from various broken forces. This battle all hinged on whether or not their fighters would be enough against the capital ships.

"All Clawcraft, dock to refuel and refill missile compliments. Crews aboard Chiss Expansionary Defense Force ships and at Naporar hangar bays, you have fifty minutes to service these fighters. Assigning each of you a Clawcraft force now." Jag quickly sorted out the various Clawcraft squadrons, and soon every single fighter was either docked on a Chiss capital ship, or making use of Naporar's own hangar bays. As the hub of the Chiss military, Naporar was more than capable of handling the large amount of fighters.

The sense of urgency was clear as fighters began to re-emerge back into space. The service crews were as efficient as ever, understanding that if they couldn't do their job in record time, it quite possibly meant that their lives would be forfeit. Jag nodded to the crewmen tending to his Clawcraft, received permission to depart, and swiftly rejoined the rest of the defending forces with a full tank of fuel and a full load of missiles.

The intricate ballet of fighters moving in and out of vessels continued for several dozen tense minutes. But the services crews pulled it off, and with time to spare, the Chiss Clawcrafts formed out into a screen in front of their less-intact capital ship support.

"Force Lance, force Nova, and force Blade will handle enemy fighters," Jag doled out his orders. "Force Razor, Spike, and Homeguard will concentrate on the capital ships. Jedi Solo will send all of you any intelligence her astromech has on the Yuuzhan Vong vessels to augment what Shawnkyr and myself have reported."

As he spoke, his computer chirped to indicate that it had indeed received an information packet.

"Force Spike, our primary goal will be to take out the enemy command vessel. Force Razor and Homeguard will focus on the yammosk-carrying ship."

_"How will we know which one that is, Spike Leader?" _Force Razor's colonel asked.

"It will likely be adjacent to the command vessel and will withdraw behind it upon our approach," Jag said. "Their yammosk vessels are considered sacred so they are the only ships allowed to withdraw during combat. If force Spike or the Jedi ambassador recognizes it, we will designated it as priority one. Once the yammosk is destroyed, victory is much more likely."

_"Will two forces be enough?"_ Shawnkyr asked over a private line. _"Force Razor is one of our elite forces, but Homeguard is one of the mismatched ones. They're not used to pitch battles."_

"They'll have to learn quickly," Jag replied, sharing her doubts. But there was nothing he could do about that for now. He continued on over the fleet-channel before he could second guess himself. "All other forces hang back and protect the capital ships. Assist if you see a need, I will leave this judgment up to your force leaders. Capital ships, concentrate on laying covering fire for the fighters. If you feel like your ship can engage a Vong capital ship, do so only if victory is certain. We cannot afford needless sacrifice at this point in time. Similarly, I shall leave it to the judgment of the admiral and captains as to what constitutes a certain victory. Are there any questions?"

There were none. Minutes ticked by, and then, as expected, a Yuuzhan Vong fleet of over nearly three dozen vessels dropped out of hyperspace directly in Naporar's gravity well. Jag instantly noted each of their types. Fifteen of these vessels were a mix of heavy and light cruisers, ten were frigate-class, and another five were Yuuzhan Vong battleships. He also recognized two carriers, a Yuuzhan Vong interdictor, and a Matalok command cruiser. Coralskippers by the dozens were already streaming out of the carriers and cruisers.

"Force Spike, force Homeguard, force Razor, follow my lead in."

The nine squadrons of coralskippers roared head-long into the battle. As the coralskippers moved to engage, a second group of Clawcraft slammed into the enemy craft with a full on barrage of laser and missile fire. The coralskippers broke formation and scattered, while Jagged led his own force straight through the hole that had opened up. The Yuuzhan Vong capital ships began to open fire with everything they had, moving to shield the Matalok and the ships adjacent to it.

Two Clawcraft disappeared in the barrage of plasma. Another lost control trying to avoid a projectile and slammed into the side of a Yuuzhan Vong frigate. Jag was suddenly reminded of Ebaq 9 and the scant room the fighters had to maneuver. All around them, in an ever shifting maze, were the organic tendrils and hulls of the living vessels the Yuuzhan Vong used for their fleet.

The cockpit of one of the fighters in Spike-Gamma flared incandescently. Another fighter suddenly had its wing pylons sheared off, even though it hadn't been hit by plasma.

"_Spike Lead. Homeguard Lead, Razor Lead. They just released a butt-load of grutchin, careful," _Jaina warned, her cautionary advice explaining the mysterious deaths of the two Clawcraft pilots.

Her warning was accented by a bug-face that suddenly popped into his cockpit from above. The creature quickly scurried to one of the controls and began thrashing it with its spike-like teeth. Jag pulled his blaster and fried the creature, and then barely yanked his fighter out of the way of an incoming plasma missile.

The closer they got to the command cruiser, the more blistering the anti-fighter fire became.

"Jedi One, have you spotted the yammosk ship yet?"

_"I've narrowed it down to two possible ships. Can you have your people fire one volley at each? The one that retreats is the yammosk ship. The one that advances is just an escort."_

"Affirmative," Jag switched frequencies. "Razor Lead, Homeguard Lead. Jedi One will be transmitting targeting solutions for two vessels. One is likely to hold the yammosk. Have half your fighters fire a single warhead, then engage the ship that withdraws."

_"Roger, Spike Lead."_

_ "Homeguard Lead copies."_

"Force Spike, we're engaging the Matalok cruiser. Set your warhead launchers to fire tubes at point six seconds apart. Fire only on designated areas, and only on my command," Jag ordered. "If we time it right, the missiles will bypass the void defenses. It is a tactic that was used to great success on Borleias."

As the Clawcraft continued their erratic approach to their prey, coralskippers held in reserve began dropping off the other Yuuzhan Vong capital ships like dive-bombers.

"Stay the course," Jag ordered. He could feel sweat dripping down his brow despite the calm in his words. The coralskippers opened fire, and another Clawcraft went down in flames. Jag saw his targeting computer reach a firing solution. "Spike Alpha, fire one, fire two."

A streak of missiles flared out from the twelve Clawcraft in the lead. Jag tracked his own warhead with careful precision, all the while shaking two coralskippers off of his tail. "Spike Alpha, detonate warhead one."

Before the voids of the Matalok could activate to swallow the warheads, the torpedoes exploded in balls of shrapnel, peppering the side of the ship with white-hot debris. The voids flared to life a split second too late, and then dissipated when the ship sensed damage to itself. Point six seconds later, faster than the ship or the crews responsible for the voids could process, the second torpedo fired by Spike-Alpha found their mark; streaking right through the moment the voids deactivated. Completely unopposed, the wave of torpedoes exploded across the dovin-basal region of the Matalok cruiser.

"Spike-Beta, Gamma, fire at will," Jag breathed, and the two other squadrons released their warheads at the bridge of the ship. "Spike-Alpha, get set up for a second run. We've only hurt it."

The bridge area of the Matalok was shattered by the impact of a multitude of torpedoes, and when the warheads detonated, the entire command area of the Matalok was decimated with a sheet of flame. Even then, more Clawcraft were falling to the intense anti-fighter bombardment and the coralskippers frantically trying to protect their leaders. Looking at his sensors, Jag could tell that Spike-Beta had been reduced to just five fighters, and Spike Gamma was down to seven. And that was just his force, he didn't even want to know how the others were faring.

Another explosion, and suddenly the controlled way the coralskippers were swarming ended. It was as if the pilots of the coralskippers had gone from being veteran pilots to complete rookies. But it did not seem to matter much.

_"Spike Lead, Razor Lead here, our target has been neutralized. Unfortunately, we're taking heavy losses. Homeguard Leader is dead, and we're down to sixty-percent strength."_

"You've done your job, get back to the rest of the fleet." Jag concentrated on lining up for the second attack run on the Matalok. The Yuuzhan Vong cruiser's weapons were still active, and Jag couldn't take the chance that the enemy commander had survived. "Spike-Alpha, fire warheads."

The last of Spike-Alpha's warheads streamed out and devastated the area that had already been burnt and shattered by the first volley. Several of the torpedoes slipped deep into the ship and detonated, causing massive internal damage to the command cruiser. A second run by Spike-Beta and Gamma dealt the cruiser a death blow. The entire cruiser seemed to contract for a fraction of a second, before a massive explosion tore it to pieces.

"Force Spike, retreat back to friendly lines."

Just because the Yuuzhan Vong were leaderless and uncoordinated, didn't mean that they weren't dangerous, however, and a call came in that chilled Jag completely. _"Spike Lead, this is Alpha Two. I'm hit."_

"Alpha Two? Status?"

_"Took a direct hit from a coralskipper. Losing power. Structural integrity of fighter is failing." _Shawnkyr's voice was monotonous, as if she was simply reporting the weather.

_"Spike Lead, get the rest of your people clear," _Jaina ordered. "_You have a fleet to lead and they can't do it without you. I'll use the Force and drag Alpha Two to safety if I have to."_

Jag glanced at Jaina's X-wing. It was missing an S-foil and badly burned. It was clear that she had ridden out an explosion from a plasma missile. "Jedi One…"

_"Jedi One, negative,"_ Shawnkyr cut Jag off. _"Leave me and continue to cover Colonel Fel. Even if you get to me, my ion drive is nearing critical."_

_"Shawnkyr…"_

_ "Spike Lead, continue to fall back, I'll cover you the best I can."_

"Alpha Two…"

_"Shawnkyr…"_

_"Jedi One, you're Alpha Two now, watch his back." _Shawnkyr said with the faintest of emotions in her voice. _"It was great serving with you, Colonel Fel."_

Jag closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his face stoic and his voice calm. "You as well, Shawnkyr."

Shawnkyr's Clawcraft limped around and began firing from her single remaining wing. Jag watched with his ship's rear sensors as she managed to take out two more coralskippers in a last act of defiance. Before the enemy fire reached her own fighter, what was left of her engine drive pulsated brightly, then exploded, tearing the fighter apart. There was nothing left of Shawnkyr or her fighter but floating pieces of debris.

Pain clenched Jag's heart, and he desperately tried to clamp down on it as he turned off the rear-display. It was war, people died. His friends died. His…brother died. The only way he could honor their memory was see that they had not died in vain. He still had a Yuuzhan Vong fleet to beat.

"The is Spike Leader, the enemy command and control ships have been destroyed. Form up and collapse any pockets of coordinated resistance." Jag somehow managed to get all this out without a hint of emotion in his voice.

This battle was far from over.

**=}II{= =}II{=**

Jacen followed the Kaleesh warleader through the carved stone halls of the Shrupak, the most sacred of Kaleesh temples. Behind him, Waxarn Kel, and the teenagers Si'ada and Natua, kept pace. Set up within small alcoves all along the walls were mummified corpses covered in dust and debris. The Kaleesh leader led the way with a single torch that danced eerily across the features of the desiccated corpses. A faint wind was blowing outside, causing a whistling sound to echo through the triangle hallways and the torch to flicker continuously.

The corrupted waves of Force energy didn't make things any more pleasant. The hatred and loneliness of the two confined Sith was present in every pulse, staining the very stone of the pyramid with its taint. Added to this were the distant howls and cries of the creatures living within the temple, their own hunger and animalistic instincts enhanced by the twisted Force energies flooding from the core of the structure.

"Urgh," Si'ada shuddered, rubbing her arms as they neared a heavy door. A neat circle had been cut into the center of the stone barrier, just the right height for a Kaleesh Sith. "Could those Sith have made the Force feel any more icky than it is now?"

"'Icky'?" Waxarn said in amusement.

"I feel like I'm going to need a very long shower after this," Si'ada said, making a face.

"It's going to be worse the further in we go," Jacen motioned to the opening.

"And you will be going on without me." The Kaleesh leader bowed her head politely. "Beyond this door is the inner sanctum of the Shrupak. There are five different paths to the fountain of power. Each corresponds with a task one of our priests had to do to gain access to that most sacred of rooms. I have never been down any of the paths myself, but I know that the younger priests often spoke of visions and lessons of the past and future. With the corruption created by the off-worlders, I am not sure what you will face."

"Thank you for the warning," Jacen said, returning the Kaleesh leader's gesture. "We will do our best to respect your people's traditions."

"Wait, you said that there were five paths," Waxarn said quickly. "Won't we need five people to enter the inner sanctum?"

"The rituals normally do call for five priests," the Kaleesh leader said, as if suddenly remembering that particular detail. She frowned, as if unable to believe how she had forgotten such a vital piece of information.

"Then it is a good thing I tagged along, no?" Vergere's voice seemed to come from every shadow.

"Vergere?" Jacen glanced back down the path they had come. It was empty.

"Over here, Jacen." Everyone whipped their gazes around to find Vergere's diminutive form standing right in the middle of the carved-out circle in the heavy stone door.

"What?!" Si'ada gasped. "How'd you get in front of us? Never mind. Forget that! How come we couldn't even sense you?"

Vergere tisked loudly. "My, my, whatever are the apprentices being taught these days?"

"Vergere," Jacen raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm not glad you didn't come along, but why _did_ you follow us?"

"I was bored outside?" Vergere said with a mock face of sadness. "Or maybe I was curious about what was _inside_?"

"This temple?" Waxarn folded his arms in front of his chest.

Vergere smiled faintly and inclined her head in silent acknowledgement, not quite answering his question. "They say Force energy such as the type that is swirling around us has a way of revealing someone's true character. What do you think it will reveal about you, Waxarn Kel? What ghosts from your past will it bring up? What love lost will your tormented mind conjure up?"

"I am not afraid of ghosts or visions," Waxarn said stiffly.

"Of course not," Vergere's head bobbed sympathetically. "You are a far greater Jedi Knight than most. You lead and people follow. They trust you and respect you. Yet, despite this, you and your followers remain outcasts, on the fringe of the Order, while people like Anakin Solo and Jacen Solo command the respect of all. Why is that?"

"Enough Vergere," Jacen said, placing a hand on Waxarn's shoulder. "Now is not the time to debate philosophy and semantics. We need to close the Force nexus, or at least purify it, before its corruption becomes permanent."

"As you wish," Vergere bowed lowly. She rose, then held up a finger, as if a thought had just occurred to her. "And have you, Jacen Solo, considered what this Force energy might reveal for you?"

"I'll face whatever appears when it comes," Jacen replied bravely.

Vergere smiled faintly. "Of course you will. Come now. Let us not stand in the doorway."

The five Force users passed through the circular cut in the thick stone door. The Kaleesh leader handed them her torch, then motioned that they should light a small well of oil right next to the door. The well was connected to a thin niche that ran alongside the two walls of the ever-descending passage.

Jacen touched the flame to the oil, and there was a small whoosh as the oil ignited. A sheet of green flame flared up in front of the dusty walls, flashing to life throughout the pathway in a chain-reaction that disappeared around a sharp corner somewhere further down the path. The eerie green light brought to life figures carved in relief on the ceiling, and illuminated the thousands of skulls, stacked one on top of another, embedded in the walls. These skulls were Kaleesh, the eye-sockets filled with some type of black stone that glittered in the flickering green light—giving the dead new life. No matter how one walked, it appeared as if these skulls were watching their every movement. Coupled with the miasma and animal-sounds still echoing down the hallway, the place seemed about as inviting as an overgrown graveyard at midnight during the new moon.

"Well then," Waxarn said, tugging at the collar of his tunic as he avoided the unnerving stares of the many skulls. Behind him, Jacen handed the torch back to the Kaleesh leader. "Let's get going."

They advanced slowly, under the watchful gazes of the skulls from the walls and the grotesque faces in relief on the ceiling.

"This is just a little scary," Si'ada swallowed, unable to take her eyes away from the images depicted on the ceiling. She saw two familiar images and recoiled. "Those two faces look like the Sith you guys fought outside."

"I wonder why they were held in this temple," Natua said, following the scenes being depicted on an upper and lower register of the relief. "A temple for the ancestors does not seem like a likely place for a prison."

"Maybe it was the nexus?" Jacen guessed.

"But why leave two Sith next to a power-outlet?" Si'ada said. "That doesn't seem the smartest thing to do, even if the Sith were kept in stasis."

"I guess we'll figure out more once we get to that room," Waxarn shrugged. "Unless you have any ideas, Jedi Knight Vergere?"

"Hmmm?" Vergere appeared to be shaken from whatever she had been concentrating on. "Oh I have many ideas. But if you are referring to our current predicament, I have none. The Jedi of my time had yet to discover that the Sith had survived. They were woefully ignorant and you all know what happened when they finally did realize that a Sith walked among them. For Jedi of the Republic era, the Sith were mere children's stories, lessons of what would happen should one fall to the dark side. They spent more time practicing against blasters and the like than actual lightsaber combat."

"You sound angry," Natua commented.

"I have the luxury to look back on that time and judge the leaders for their missteps and arrogance," Vergere said. "There are probably only a handful of Jedi left from that era who have the fortune to do so. I will be the first to admit, however, that the Jedi had grown complacent and ineffectual. They thought that they were ready for any threat, were prepared for whatever came their way. Had they not been as blind, then perhaps I wouldn't have left the…"

"Wouldn't have left?" Waxarn prompted when Vergere trailed off.

Vergere's smile had fast become forced. "Wouldn't have left with the Yuuzhan Vong. I delayed their arrival as best I could because the Jedi Order and this galaxy as a whole, was not ready for such an invasion. From what I've seen so far, even after forty years, this galaxy _still_ wasn't prepared for such an attack."

"You were going to say something else, though," Si'ada said perceptively.

"Was I?" Vergere tilted her head. "I may have been affected by the miasma, just like you. No one is immune from the dark side, after all."

"Tell me about it," Si'ada muttered. "You aren't at all worried about your brother, Jedi Solo? I mean, what he did was big-time dark side, wasn't it? I thought Anakin was supposed to be the hero of the Order, so what's he doing throwing around lightning and fire?"

"Those are good questions," Jacen said softly. He had thought he had understood how his brother viewed the Force, thought Vergere's explanation of the Force made sense. Yet, if there was no dark side, how could he explain what he had seen his brother do? It was certainly beyond the ability of any Jedi. Anakin hadn't even been shaken by what he had done. Had acted as if he had just lifted a stone or pushed a rock along the ground. Even skeletal in appearance, he hadn't seemed at all disturbed that he had just used the Force to destroy. If that wasn't dark. If there was no dark side of the Force, what was that?

**=}III{= =}III{=**

A Chiss frigate erupted into a brilliant ball of fire. A Star Destroyer broke apart mid-section from the constant barrage of five Yuuzhan Vong capital ships. Several picket-ships were destroyed in a hail of plasma. Even without the yammosk and commander, the Yuuzhan Vong outnumbered the Chiss capital ships several times over. They didn't need a yammosk to tell them to fire at the capital ships of the Chiss fleet, the ships were big enough targets as it was. The Clawcraft forces did their best to defend the capital ships, but their warhead armament had been depleted and their fighter-based laser cannons did very little damage to the larger Vong cruisers and frigates. The Yuuzhan Vong continued to advance in an unruly mob of vessels, making up in sheer number for what they lacked in strategy and discipline. The alien invaders were indeed taking losses, but not enough. Elements of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet had already begun an orbital bombardment of military positions on the Chiss-held planet of Naporar and the Chiss had no response.

_"This Spike-Gamma Lead, I'm hit!"_

_ "Razor-Beta Five, I'm going down!"_

_ "The Temperance's bridge just received a direct hit."_

_ "That was Nova-Alpha five. Force Nova is all gone!"_

_"This is the captain of the Chiss Star Destroyer Radiance, any more damage and we'll be joining the Echo and Farbringer, we have to pull back."_

Jag heard the reports, the incessant chatter reporting one death after another as the Chiss Ascendancy made their stand. Coralskipper wave after wave continued to immolate themselves against the Chiss defenders, winning the battle of attrition at a frightening pace. The eight-strong force of Clawcrafts had been reduced to a little over two and a half, with more fighters being destroyed by the second. The pilots, already tired from their sortie over Csilla, were having their endurance and abilities stretched to their very limits in the prolonged dogfight over Naporar. Jag could even feel himself tiring. The losses of Shawnkyr and Chak, coupled with his own injuries and the sweat that stung his eyes. Jag knew it would only be a matter of time before he too lost his edge.

"I could use some suggestions right about now, Jaina," Jag said, gritting his teeth as he steered his battered fighter into a squad of coralskippers.

_"Funny, I was just about to ask if __you__ had any more ideas,"_ Jaina's voice was equally strained. _"We have to fall back to Csilla and regroup. If we stay here we'll only get vaped."_

Jag fired on a coralskipper and watched its cockpit explode. "If we give ground here, we might not be able to regain any momentum. We can't allow the Yuuzhan Vong to entrench themselves in any position."

Another pause as they broke off to endure another wave of suicidal coralskippers. Finally, Jaina's voice sounded once more. _"I just noticed that the High Dynasty wasn't among the ships that arrived. Do you think your dad's holding ships in reserve?"_

"Naporar Control said that all available reinforcements have arrived." In the background, another Chiss frigate flared and began a death dive into Naporar's atmosphere.

_"About that," _Jaina said, her fighter spinning away from two missiles. _"Are we completely sure that everyone in the Nuruodo family wants the Chiss to win?"_

"What are you implying?" Jag momentarily slipped behind Jaina's heavily damaged fighter as he gave her time to explain.

_"I was thinking. The Ascendancy almost lost Csilla because the exiles and Vagaari took advantage of the Chiss adherence to discipline and order. The Chiss are trained to obey their superiors, to trust the authority, more so than New Republic soldiers. If we hadn't discovered that the control tower had been compromised, force Spike and the other forces would never have taken off because they were ordered to stay grounded. Wyn also said that there had been a Vong in the Csilla control tower. If the Vong know that Naporar is a stronghold in the Ascendancy, then they would have people on the ground as well. What if your father passed on a message, but a Vong in the control tower on Naporar neglected to mention all of it?"_

Jag hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then hit his fighter's emergency long-range communication's console. The Chiss defensive line was collapsing on all fronts and there wasn't much time. "This is force Spike Leader to all Chiss Expansionary Defense Force units, Naporar Control has been compromised. Requesting immediate reinforcements. Repeat, all Chiss Expansionary Defense Force units, all Colonial Phalanx forces, converge on Naporar."

For several long moments, nothing happened. Chiss vessels continued to burn up and the mass of Yuuzhan Vong ships, though definitely decreased in number, still advanced. The number of coralskippers was much less than before, down to a handful of squadrons. That was still more than the number of Clawcraft left, however, and it left the remaining Chiss capital ships vulnerable to coralskipper strafing runs.

Jag felt his heart begin to sink.

Then, five Chiss Star Destroyers, three of them brand new, suddenly appeared; their gleaming white forms lancing out from hyperspace and immediately opening fire. Torrents of blue and green poured down onto the startled Yuuzhan Vong formation, and yorik coral was hurled off into space as more than one Yuuzhan Vong ship detonated under the intense barrage. A fresh wave of Clawcraft emerged from the Star Destroyers, swarming in and lighting up the remaining coralskippers with ease.

More Chiss frigates arrived, some bearing the markings of the Colonial Phalanx, others surprisingly enough, had the markings of the Household Phalanx. With these ships were _Nssis_-class Clawcraft, next-gen fighters, further emphasizing the Household Phalanx's name.

The lead frigate broadcasted on all Chiss channels. "_This is Commander Hess'irolia'nuruodo, to force Spike Leader. Withdraw your ships behind our screen and we'll finish off what you've started." _

The Household Phalanx-marked frigates and fighters took the lead and charged ahead of the reinforcements.

The confidence the Yuuzhan Vong had in obtaining a victory was promptly shattered by the arrival of the rest of the Chiss Defense fleet. But like all Yuuzhan Vong, they didn't retreat. They continued to throw themselves in suicidal charges at the reinforced Chiss line, setting collision courses or blowing their main drives in hopes of taking out as many Chiss as possible.

Jag and what was left of the first defenders managed to successfully fall back behind the new line of Chiss vessels, getting a much needed reprieve. The five Chiss Star Destroyers began one final push, spearheading a counter-attack with the House Phalanx frigates and fighters. A second line of Colonial Phalanx and Expansionary Defense Force frigates picked off any Vong ship that managed to slip through the web.

The seconds passed by much quicker for Jag as he watched the Vong advance grind to a halt, then gradually reverse itself. Without a yammosk, there was no coordination among the enemy fleet, no instructions as to how to counter this new attack. What had started as a Yuuzhan Vong massacre of the Chiss forces was fast becoming a massacre of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion force.

Then, surprising everyone, Baron Soontir Fel's voice boomed out over an open channel. "_All Yuuzhan Vong forces. Surrender now and your lives will be spared. Interdictors are barring your escape from here. Only by surrendering will you be allowed to live. Any other actions apart from the powering down of your weapons and engines will be construed as hostile and you __will__ be fired upon."_

"Jaina?"

"_I didn't say anything,"_ Jaina said, sounding equally surprised.

Several fleeing ships were shot down, while the rest were slowly corralled into a kill-zone. One by one, Yuuzhan Vong ships began to go silent. There were still some hold-outs, but they did not last long. It was apparent that the surviving Yuuzhan Vong had no wish to die so far away from their homes in a war they no longer wanted.

"_Colonel Fel," _the voice of the Chiss commander, Irolia said, business-like. "_Would you be interested in escorting myself and a security team to the Naporar control and discover why communication between our two forces broke down?"_

Jag exhaled, finally relaxing in his pilot's chair. "I'd be honored, Commander. Jedi Solo will join us. She will be able to tell us if there are any Yuuzhan Vong in the control room."

"_I will see you ground-side, Colonel. Irolia out._"

Jag set course and contact Jaina. "Are you ready to finish this, Goddess?"

"_Definitely. Any Vong and their friends are going to pay for causing so many deaths,"_ Jaina's voice was terse, and Jag knew she was still thinking about Shawnkyr.

Jag tightened his grip around his steering yoke. "That they will."

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

Outside of the temple, Anakin Solo was in the process of explaining just what he and Alema had done to a very irate and worried Mara Jade Skywalker. An equally concerned Tahiri had her heart and stomach clenching painfully as she looked at his sickly-thin countenance. She stood at his side and rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to use her own Force energies to help him however she could.

Alema was reclined on a fallen slab of stone, her eyes closed as she continued to repair the damage the dark side energies had caused. Despite the fact that the Twi'lek had released all the dark energy she had gathered, one of her eyes still retained its yellow hues.

"It's something we learned when we were training at the _Home_," Anakin said, his gaunt features and Jedi clothing making him appear as some type of ascetic.

"The _Home?"_ Mara spoke up.

"The asteroid where we trained," Alema clarified. "There we learned to accept _all_ aspects of the Force."

Mara stiffened. "The two of you never said much about what you learned. But I am really not liking what you're saying."

"Aunt Mara," Anakin said softly. He understood why she was so concerned. In a way, he was glad that she had been the master to see his and Alema's little show, and not one of the others. Mara, at least, would give them the benefit of a doubt. "Neither Alema or I used what you would call the 'dark side' of the Force. At least not in the way you think."

"You seem to assume a lot of what I am thinking," Mara said archly.

"Both Alema and I absorbed the dark energy of the miasma. But what you would call the dark side of the Force is actually made up of two different things. There is the Force, and then there is the negative emotions that have been woven into that Force energy to make it 'dark.' Just like killing someone can be light or dark depending on the intention of the one doing the killing, the Force can be light or dark based off of the emotions of the user."

"The Force is not inherently light or dark," Alema added. "That light side, dark side, stuff never made any sense to me anyway. If we all focus on one part and close ourselves off to the other, it's no wonder the Sith keep popping up every so often. It's like knowing there's a danger but purposefully deciding not to learn anything about it. To remain blind and deaf to a threat that keeps taking down successive Jedi Orders."

"That still doesn't explain how the two of you did what you did," Mara said sternly; well aware that the other Jedi, though they were helping the Kaleesh with the bodies, were listening in. "If there is no dark side in the Force. Why do the two of you look like hell?"

"We used the energy from the miasma to boost our Force powers, true," Anakin said. "But we didn't inject our emotions into the attacks. What makes a Sith a Sith is that they use both the Force and their darker emotions in tandem to create as much damage as possible. In their case they _want _to cause pain and damage, to dominate. Their heightened emotional state causes them to use far more Force energy than needed, resulting in the extremely damaging nature of their attacks. The Sith are powered by their emotions and consumed by them. It was why, during that enclave on Mon Cal, I told the other Jedi that it was okay to feel strong emotions, but only if they didn't use those emotions to dictate their actions."

"As for how we did what we did? Since the Force is one whole, it _is_ possible to use what many consider 'dark' Force abilities, without actually going dark yourself," Alema shrugged. She held up a hand and, focusing hard on her hatred of the Yuuzhan Vong, lightning crackled at her fingertips. "You're only dark if you put your feelings into the attack, if you deliberately want to hurt another just for the fun of it or to prove a point." She closed her hand to extinguish the lightning. "What Anakin and I did, was use the 'dark side' energy we absorbed to enhance our own abilities. We, however, trapped the negative emotions laced within that Force energy, the desire to hurt, in our own bodies. We used our bodies like a filter, so to speak. _That's_ why we ended up looking like we do now. The emotional barrier helped us endure the Sith's psychological attacks, and understand how they were offensively using the Force so we could counter their attacks. Is it still 'dark' if we sacrifice our own bodies to prevent negative emotions from hurting anyone else? Was what _I_ did, taking all of that Sith's hate and anger so that he could rejoin the Force without regret, dark?"

Mara met Alema's challenging gaze unflinchingly. "It may not be dark, but it sure was stupid as heck."

"Unwise," Tahiri agreed, squeezing Anakin's shoulder warningly. "To the extreme."

"I'm not arguing against that," Anakin laughed hoarsely. He rubbed at his throat ruefully. He still sounded like an old man in his opinion. "Normally tainted Force energy only causes this much damage over a long period of time. Alema and I just happened to absorb as much of the miasma as we could to protect the others and allow them to stay as unaffected as possible."

"Which we are definitely not doing again anytime soon," Alema said. "Well, unless we find another temple with Sith trapped inside right next to a massive well of Force energy."

"What are the odds," Anakin said wryly.

"Listen, Anakin," Mara narrowed her eyes. "What you and Alema are saying make sense from a certain point of view. But be careful that you don't let your confidence turn to arrogance. That you become so engrained in your beliefs that it actually does make you fall to the dark side. I'm not saying I disagree with you, or that either of you will even fall, but for the sake of myself and most of the Order, I don't want to see a repeat of this unless the situation absolutely calls for it. You already know that you're an influential member of the Order. That others will try to emulate you. Tell me, will even a small fraction of them have the will power you and Alema have? Will they be able to still think clearly after absorbing what you and Alema have?"

Anakin saw her point. "Probably not."

"Exactly." Mara said. "And that's only the ones who agree with your view of the Force. You know that Kyp and some of the others who have had brushes with the dark side…" She held up a hand to forestall Anakin's protest. "For those who let their darker emotions get the better of them, your view will be extremely controversial to them. Some might even be insulted by your view. As revolutionary as your idea might be, at the moment, the Jedi Order is just _not_ ready for it. Especially since you, Jacen, and Jaina brought everyone together only a couple weeks ago."

"I understand," Anakin breathed, glad that Mara had taken it as well as she had.

"You know, that sounds a lot like what Vergere was telling me about," Jysella said meekly.

"I've talked with her too, and what I said does sound like a lot like what Vergere has told me. But Vergere takes the concept one step further." Anakin turned towards the young apprentice and waved her over. Jysella hesitantly sat cross-legged in front of Anakin. "She calls it the 'Unifying Force' theory. To her there really is no 'dark' side of the Force at all, just that one, unifying Force. In simplest terms, the Force for her is like a blaster or any other tool. Just because a blaster is fired doesn't make it good or bad. The Force is whatever we make of it, whatever we want to do with it. Blaming the Force would be like blaming the blaster when you were the one who pulled the trigger. Since bad and good are subjective, it all depends on the point of view of the person who has the blaster."

"You don't agree with her?" Jysella asked.

"It's hard to when I look at what my grandfather and the Emperor did to the galaxy," Anakin said with a shake of his head. "Sure they didn't truly see themselves as evil, but at the same time, what else could their actions have been called? I think that to completely disregard a 'dark side' of the Force is akin to turning a blind eye to the Sith. The Sith differ from the Jedi in more ways than just philosophy after all. But, Vergere's entitled to her own opinions and beliefs, and like Master Skywalker said earlier, it does make sense from a certain point of view. But you're right, it's not a point of view I agree with."

His explanation to Jysella seemed to drain the rest of the tension out of Mara's shoulders.

"What about your brother?" The Bothan apprentice, Yaqeel, asked.

"Jacen?"

"If you and Jedi Knight Vergere both believe that the Force is something other than what Master Skywalker and the others are saying, what does Jacen believe in?"

Anakin blinked, as if he hadn't really considered that question before. For the longest time, they had been at odds, and now he had just gone along with a 'agree to disagree' attitude with his brother's philosophies to avoid damaging their newly repaired relationship. "You know, I'm not really sure."

**=}V{= =}V{=**

_What do you believe in?_ The voice whispered in Jacen's mind as his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. The group of five Force users had followed the winding path until it had split up into five directions, just as they had been warned. Each of them had gone down a different path, and a stone slab lowered behind them, ensuring that they only had one way forward. The slab cut off the dancing light of the green flame, allowing no light through.

The path ahead, a narrow beam of stone that zigzagged back and forth as it stretched over a deep pit; was unsupported and looked extremely unstable. Yet the stone path showed signs of heavy wear.

Two large braziers within the pit almost a dozen meters below provided faint illumination, casting a shadow of the zigzag pathway onto the ceiling of the chamber. When Jacen peered over the edge, the light from the braziers also revealed all sorts of animals prowling below. Amid the predators and smaller mammals were skeletons of all sorts, some recognizably Kaleesh.

As he watched, one of the larger predatory creatures pounced on a smaller mammal that hadn't been fast enough to escape.

_"Wow, that's a great example of the dark side, don't you think, Jace?"_

Jacen looked to his side and saw a ghostly form of his younger brother looking over the ledge with him. Knowing that Anakin was only an apparition created by the heavily concentrated Force energy flowing from the nexus, Jacen allowed a small smile. "I suppose you _would_ be the specter my brain conjures up for a discussion about the Force. And that wasn't an example of the dark side. A predator hunts to feed itself and its family. That's just nature."

"_And the dark side isn't?" _The ghostly form of Anakin smiled. _"I always thought the danger of the dark side was that it __is__ natural: that's why it's easier than the light. That's why we have to listen to every single Jedi Master caution us about giving into our feelings."_

Jacen frowned at the apparition of his brother; even as a Force-created imprint based off of his own mind, Anakin still was a persuasive as ever. "Well yes…"

"_What separates the titles of Jedi and Sith? The Jedi, as we were taught, are told to control their emotions, to fear aggression, violence, and passion. We're told that the Sith give into these emotions, allow their more natural, baser selves to control their actions."_

"Yes, that's why that predator killing to feed his family, _isn't_ an example of the dark side," Jacen argued, frowning at his brother's image. "Now if that predator slaughtered an entire herd, just for the fun of it, because it simply enjoyed killing. _That,_ is dark."

"_And the predator takes no joy in its successful kill?"_

Jacen glanced over the edge again and watched for a moment as the predator shivered in delight at its meal. Through the Force he could feel its sense of accomplishment, its pride that it had slain the defenseless mammal. Even as the rest of the predator's family closed in to feed, there was no doubt that it had enjoyed ripping out the smaller mammal's throat and spilling its blood on the stained stone ground. He didn't answer.

"_Kill one, it's nature, kill them all, it's the dark side?" _The specter of his brother went on. Though Jacen knew that this was simply the Force bringing to life his internal conflicts, to hear the argument aloud and from a look-alike of his brother, seemed to make the view being preached all the more convincing. _"Is the line between nature and dark side only one degree? Is it the dark side if that predator kills only five of those mammals? Ten?"_

"It's the dark side if it kills more than it needs to feed itself and its family," Jacen noted calmly, well aware that he was basically talking to himself. Between the things Vergere had told him and tried to teach him on Coruscant, his own conversations with Anakin about the Force, his own doubts, and what he had just witnessed Anakin do, a part of him was grateful for this chance to gather his bearings. Even if this was some Force vision, test, or whatever, that he needed to do to continue on, Jacen found that he didn't mind at all. "That's the line. Killing when you don't need to kill."

"_And how do you define need?"_ This time it was the voice of Vergere, the Fosh Force user appearing on Jacen's opposite side. Like the image of Anakin, Vergere was transparent in some ways, and enigmatic in others._ "Are we talking about the line of starvation, or simply malnutrition? Is it the dark side if they only eat half the slain animal? Does a predator partake of the dark side if its family is a few kilos overweight?"_

"It's not about that—"

_"Then what about, Jace?" _Anakin cut him off, just like his real self would have.

_"Are we back to __why__? Does intention always trump action?" _Vergere harped.

_"It's not the dark side for the predator to kill hundreds of those animals and leave them to rot, so long as it __thinks __it needs them for food?"_

"It's not that simple," Jacen insisted, his gaze still focused on the predators in the pit below.

_"So you, young Solo, say that you know the dark side when you see it, yes?"_

"Yes."

"_Was what __I__ did to those half-Vong outside dark?"_

"Yes."

_"Then what is that?" _Vergere pointed to the predators feasting on the remains of the mammal.

Jacen didn't have an immediate answer.

_"You can't have it both ways, Jace. If what I did was dark, than what those predators are doing are dark too. We both embraced our natural instincts, the will to survive, to protect family."_

_ "You cannot pick and choose, claim something is dark just because it is inconvenient. Claim something is of the Jedi because you believe that what you are doing is right and just."_

"I'm not…"

_"Not what?" _Ghost-Vergere prompted.

"Not…" Jacen hesitated. He couldn't believe he was losing an argument to himself. But at the same time, all these Force images were doing were confirming what he already believed in his heart. It was hard to acknowledge, and Jacen didn't think he would _ever_ fully accept the conclusions he was coming to unless something drastic happened.

_"What are you, Jacen?" _Anakin said seriously.

"Huh?"

_"I have told you before, I am not Jedi, nor am I a Sith," _Ghost-Vergere chirped, eyes focused on Jacen like they normally were when the real Vergere expected him to make some profound leap of logic and come to a mind-bending conclusion.

_"Do you think that __I__ am a Sith for using that lightning and fire? I'm certainly not a Jedi by Uncle Luke's standards and definition."_

_ "What are you?" _Vergere repeated.

Jacen swallowed. "No more games."

_"We stopped playing games when the war began, Jace."_

_ "This has never been a game, Jacen Solo."_

_ "Do you even know what you are?"_

"I'm a Jedi, Anakin. Like you."

Both specters exchanged sad looks, as if Jacen had done something wrong that only they knew about, then faded away. He had a distinct sensation that he had just let them down.

_Go on then, Jedi. Go do what you came here to do._

_Game over, Jace. You lose._

The path in front of him began to crumble away. Jacen hurriedly ran across the decaying path, feeling the ground fall away right out from his every step. With a herculean effort, he launched himself from the final piece of stone and just managed to grab a handhold in the rocky ledge on the other side. Looking timidly over his shoulder, he saw that the stone walk-way had collapsed on many of the animals that had been in the pit below; including the predator and its family.

Slowly, Jacen pulled himself up into the doorway, shaken by what had just happened and the conclusions he had come to. As the miasma from the corrupted nexus pulsated once more, Jacen shook himself and was reminded of more immediate concerns. Debating about the Force could come later. Right now he had a job to do.

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

"_I repeat, Death Watch is on Raxis Prime." _

The alert from Jintar over Dinua's emergency comlink caused Dinua's normally expressionless face to harden in anger, surprising Sannah greatly.

"Death Watch?"

"_Kyr'tsad, _in Mando'a,_" _The teenage Supercommando hissed. "They are little more than terrorists and pirates running around in Mandalorian armor. If they are here, we must cut our training short."

Said training was a wilderness survival regiment, where they camped out far away from the other Mandalorians and lived off what they could find or steal. The previous day's rainstorm hadn't made things any easier, since even the water on the planet was heavily polluted. Sannah hadn't been allowed to bring anything along, not even a pot or a vibroblade. She had spent the last four days living off the small rodents she caught, along with anything else she could get from the Jawas for the parts she found in the various junk piles. The only weapon she had was a blade made out of scrap metal, and a sling-shot Dinua showed her how to make out of spare parts.

Sannah, however, was beginning to appreciate what Dinua was teaching her. Her body had more or less gotten used to the rigorous exercise and training methods Dinua created.

The four days camping, and the two days it had taken to reach their destination, meant that they were the only two beings around for a good distance. Talk had been minimal at first, but the more Sannah pushed herself into the various training exercisers, the more Dinua seemed willing to share about herself. It had been at the end of the previous day when Dinua finally called her by her name. For some reason, Sannah never felt prouder than at that moment. Even with Dinua's acknowledgement, Sannah still refused to use the Force to aid her.

Unfortunately, deliberately ignoring the Force meant that Sannah had no idea what was happening with Doran and Tyria. The little bit of emotion that had just gotten through, something she couldn't block due to the strength of their bond, had been worrying to say the least.

"They sound a little more than pirates and terrorists," Sannah said hesitantly, slowly standing.

Dinua looked as if she had just eaten one of the sour, metallic tasting rodents they were cooking. "They are disgraces to the armor they wear. They are also Mandalorians, but adhere to the mistaken belief that they can remake the Mandalorian Empire as it once was. Every time they pop up, we Mandalorians hunt them down to keep them from causing too much trouble. We can't have them disgracing the name of 'Mandalorian' after all."

They ducked out of the small shelter they had created using spare parts and gazed back towards the Mandalorian training camp. It was still two days away, and that was if they ran for most of the distance.

"What do we do?" Sannah asked.

"Even if the _Kyr'tsad_ have infiltrated the camp, they will have a base of operations elsewhere," Dinua said in answer. "If Raxis Prime had any moons, the base would most likely be there. But since it does not, they will have to be somewhere on this planet. Our patrols would have detected them otherwise."

Sannah followed Dinua out into a clearing. Dinua tapped her communicator several times and her _Gladiator_-class assault fighter arrived a couple of minutes later. She remotely guided it to the ground, and then opened up its storage compartment.

"You can use a blaster, right?" Dinua asked wryly. She tossed a blaster to Sannah, who caught it by the handle.

"I ca…" Sannah noted the sleek, matte, blue-grey colored gun in her hands. It was lighter than other blasters she had held previously and not like any of the standard blasters she had seen.

"It's a WESTAR-40," Dinua said, seeing Sannah's confused look. "Not even mass produced yet. Beviin got it for me straight from the manufacturers when I made the _Or'ramikade."_

"Dinua," Sannah said, offering the gun back in protest.

"A gun's a gun, Sannah," Dinua waved her off, snapping pieces of her Mandalorian armor into place. "It was a gift, and now it's an instrument of death. Just like that knife you made."

"What are you going to use?"

Dinua picked up another gun in her fighter's cargo compartment and held it up. It was a heavily modified blaster carbine of some sort, with a worn-looking bayonet affixed to the barrel of the gun. "My mother's DXR7."

Dinua fitted her helmet into place and turned around, her green armor gleaming in the light of the rising sun. Her blaster whined as she primed it and slung it over her shoulder.

"_Oya, Sannah. Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur._" _Let's hunt. Today is a good day for someone else to die._

"Where do we start?"

Dinua held out a small holomap of the area in the palm of her hand. "The _Kyr'tsad_ base will be far enough away that our ground patrols and training missions won't accidently find it, but close enough to be in contact with their operatives. The longer the distance between their transmissions, the higher the likelihood that we'll pick up on it. Since any remaining operatives in the camp will be watching how _Mand'alor_ responds, it will be up to us to find the base."

She made adjustments to the map, and two rings appeared the holographic image. "These two circles represent the optimum distance for a _Kyr'tsad_ outpost. Now, since the area west of camp that falls into these circles is a settlement where we house the militia we're training, we will ignore it. The _Kyr'tsad _aren't exactly the best of neighbors so we would know if they were there." The designated area was lit up in red. "The wastelands to the east are our training grounds. It's risky to have a base in that sector, but not impossible. The eastward direction is also where the Supercommandos go on long-distance survival excursions not unlike the one we're on now."

"But we went north." Sannah pointed out.

"I didn't want you getting in their way," Dinua shrugged, causing Sannah to glower at her; which of course, the Mandalorian teen completely ignored. "That leaves the south and the north as the most likely candidates."

"We're right at the edge of the boundary circle you drew," Sannah observed.

"If the _Kyr'tsad_ base is here, it will be close by," Dinua nodded. She tapped the controls at her wrist, and her fighter took off. "The automated systems will alert me if the ship detects…" A red light on her wrist-controller began to blink. "Apparently the _Kyr'tsad_ base is _really_ close by."

"Should we go for help?"

"We can take them?" Dinua said as they began to walk at a brisk pace.

"How many do you think are there?"

"A dozen, maybe two."

"Wait, you want us to go up against twenty-four Mandalorians?"

"They are hardly Mandalorians," Dinua said with disdain. "Besides, _dar'manda, _what do you think all those lessons I've been teaching you are for? It sure as heck wasn't to make you look good."

"We're back to '_dar'manda', _now?" Sannah said sourly.

"I was premature in calling you by your name."

"I really, really hate you, you know that?"

"The feeling's mutual. No Force, remember that."

_ "_Yeah, yeah."

A rumbling explosion reverberated through the polluted air.

"What was that?"

"My ship being shot down," Dinua said, closing her wrist controller. "At least we know where they are now."

"Greeaat," Sannah drawled, suddenly having an urge to punch someone.

"Let's get to a higher vantage point." Dinua quickly began to scale a very tall pile of junk.

Sannah threw up her arms in exasperation. "Why not?"

At one point, she would have found the task of scaling the junk nearly impossible without the Force. She wasn't even aware of it when she ascended the ten meter-high rubbish heap as if it were nothing.

The morning sun was breaking through the planet's permanent haze when she reached the top, and she could see a cloud of smoke that had been Dinua's fighter.

"There's your fighter."

"I'm sure the _Kyr'tsad_ base has more than enough credits to compensate me," Dinua replied, scanning the area through the sensors of her helmet. "There."

Sannah followed Dinua's arm. She was pointing to a denser portion of the scrap-yard, where large parts of different ships had been left abandoned to the harsh elements. Automated systems meant to place the debris on a massive conveyor belt to be melted down into scrap, appeared to be fighting a losing battle against the overwhelming amount of clutter. The bright orange glow emitted by the molten metal stood out in the darkened shadows of the early morning. Sannah squinted, but they were too high up and too far away for her to be able to make out any detail.

"What do you see?"

"They converted several TIE bodies into turrets," Dinua replied, staring intently at the scrap processing plant. "And…down!"

Dinua shoved Sannah off of their perch, jumping in the process. As they fell, Dinua unwound a grappling hook from her utility belt and launched it at a nearby tower of debris. As the grappling hook arrested their fall, their original perch exploded in a shrapnel-filled firestorm.

"And they have missile launchers," Dinua remarked, breathing heavily as she supported Sannah on one arm and held onto the grappling hook's cable with the other. She swung Sannah against the debris tower and the younger teen was able to get a handhold.

The two began to descend. "Let me guess, we're still going there without calling for back up?"

"Good guess, _dar'manda_."

"Have I mentioned I hate you?" Sannah quipped.

"_Oya, dar'manda." _Sannah had the distinct feeling that Dinua was grinning within the privacy of her helmet. "We have some _Kyr'tsad_ bastards to kill."

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

Valin and the other apprentices were walking in step with Han Solo as they neared the landing strip where the _Falcon_ and the Dozen's X-wings were berthed. The others were currently meeting with Moff Flennic and Sub-Commander Torkal Vorrik to reveal what they knew about the Yuuzhan Vong intelligence network operating within the Remnant. As finicky as the _Falcon_ tended to be at times, it would have been a very bad time for it to break down at the moment. There was no telling how Torkal would react to the revelations presented by Leia and Kyp.

"How do you think Torkal will react to the information we show Moff Flennic?" Valin said aloud.

"How else would a temperamental Vong react?" Han snorted. "Why do you think we're starting up the _Falcon_?"

"Good point."

The door from the main building to the landing strip opened. Han and the apprentices all paused. Between them and their ship was a dozen Yuuzhan Vong warriors, all dressed for a fight.

"Sah," Valin recognized one of the warriors.

The lead warrior in charge of the bunch made a motion, and Sah Vorrik stepped out in front of the group.

"_Jeedai _Horn," the young warrior inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"You're here to stop us from getting to our ship?" Seff said, a hand sliding to his lightsaber.

"We are," Sah nodded once. "Torkal predicted that you would attempt to flee once you realized the negotiations were going against you."

"Sah, we don't have to fight," Valin said tersely.

"You are correct. So long as you do not attempt to board your vessel, we do not."

A pained expression passed over Valin's face. "Please, Sah. Stand down."

"I am a warrior of Domain Vorrik, I cannot."

Valin very reluctantly unhooked his lightsaber and held it up. "You'll die."

"Perhaps," Sah's expression was blank as he readied his amphistaff. "But I will have died in the service of my gods. They will uplift me as I breathe my last."

"Kid?" Han said gently, placing a hand on Valin's shoulder. "We don't have much time left."

"I know," Valin exhaled, shaking his head pleadingly at the Yuuzhan Vong in front of him. "Last chance, Sah. Move."

A ghost of a smile fluttered across Sah's features, before the young warrior whirled his amphistaff and lashed out with the first blow. Valin's lightsaber sprang to life, intercepting the attack with an ear-rattling, violent hiss.

"Damn it, Sah!" Valin yelled as two other warriors, Sah's crèche-mates, stepped forward to battle Bazel and Seff. "Don't you want to be something other than a mindless pawn? Don't you want to have a life of your own! You told me you had three children, don't you want to see them grow up! To have a father?"

"I will ensure that they have a father they can be proud of," Sah replied tonelessly, his amphistaff striking Valin's saber repeatedly. "That, if I die today, they will have a father who was honorable. There is no greater gift that a Yuuzhan Vong can give to his children than that; to ensure a high place for them in our status and pride-driven society."

Valin staggered as Sah's amphistaff grazed his arm, drawing blood. Frustration, anger at the universe for pitting them against each other, welled up in the younger Jedi. Seff and Bazel appeared to mirror his frustrations as they too tried to convince the other warriors to stop fighting.

All the while, Han looked on with a heavy, drawn expression on his face, shaking his head in resignation. He knew how it would all end. Had seen too many situations like this before. It was a harsh lesson to learn, but one the young Jedi had to if they were going to be the next generation of galactic protectors. What shocked Han, however, was that the leader of the group of Yuuzhan Vong warriors appeared to have a similar expression on his face, as if he was thinking the same thing. The leader of the warriors was an older Yuuzhan Vong, with deep scarring in his greyish-purple skin. For a single moment, Han's and this warrior's gaze met, and a silent anguish was shared. They knew what was to come; that only one of them would be walking away from this confrontation.

Valin, blinking back heated tears, went on the offensive. If Sah wanted to fight, he'd give him one. He'd make sure it was a fight that would give Sah's children all the honor in the galaxy if he had to. With a yell, Valin pressed forward, his saber sparking and swishing through the early morning air. He lashed out even as conflict continued to chew him up inside. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Why did the war have to pit them against each other?

As skilled as Sah was, Valin had the Force to assist his own movements. In one last flourish of his lightsaber, Valin's blade cleaved through one of Sah's arms, dropping both it and the amphistaff to the ground. Sah hissed, but showed little reaction otherwise.

"It's over," Valin whispered hoarsely.

Sah glanced at the fallen amphistaff, then at Valin.

Valin shook his head. "Don't. Don't do it, Sah."

Sah held Valin's gaze as he bent down on one knee and picked up the amphistaff from his severed arm. Very slowly, sounding regretful, Sah spoke. "I am a warrior, _Jeedai_ Horn. A servant of the Supreme One. I will fight until my last breath. You will die, or I will. That is the only truth of this fight."

And Sah lunged again, renewing his attack. His amphistaff slapped across Valin's chest, breaking ribs. Valin wheezed and countered. After several exchanges, they both backed up.

Sah raised his amphistaff.

Valin readied his lightsaber.

They moved at once, darting towards each other with weapons extended.

Both young fighters jerked as their weapons pierced the body of the other. Sah's amphistaff emerged out from Valin's shoulder, but Valin's lightsaber was just below Sah's raised arm, embedded in the warrior's chest.

Sah let out a gasp, and smiled almost contently. Valin's expression was one of pure anguish as their gazes met. With a bloodied hand, Sah reached out and touched the black pendant Valin wore around his neck. The hand then fell limply to the side. Slowly, Valin watched as the life left Sah's eyes and the warrior crumpled against him. Valin soundlessly deactivated his lightsaber, breathing heavily as he gently laid Sah's body on the ground.

Seff and Bazel had likewise won their own battles, regret and sorrow pulsating from them as the two warriors who could have been their friends collapsed to the ground.

There was a yell of anguish as the other members of Sah's crèche attacked. Valin took it all in with a feeling of intense detachment.

Their yells were merely dim echoes.

Their charge in slow motion.

Valin shook his head once more in despair, then reactivated his lightsaber.

Just like that, the volume returned to full and everyone was moving at regular speeds. Valin flowed under his second attacker's wild swing, his saber thrust upwards, skewering the warrior's head through his chin. The body fell, and Valin exhaled.

The body of an enemy.

The last few days had meant nothing.

In the end, Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong really were nothing more than a foe to be defeated.

Not human. Not a sane, sentient being.

Just an enemy.

The rest of the warriors attacked, fighting to the death. Han's blaster pistol shrieked several times. Bazel and Seff cut down another warrior each.

Just an enemy.

An animal.

Valin sliced off the head of another warrior, then spun about to block the attack from another. Han's blaster sounded one last time, and the final warrior dropped to the ground. Cold and dead.

Valin hadn't even realized that he was hyperventilating, his hand shaking, until he felt Han's hand on his shoulder once more.

"Breathe, kid," Han said sympathetically. "Breathe."

Valin tried to, hating the stinging sensation of unshed tears in his eyes. Bazel and Seff reached out through the Force to him, and together, the three of them tried to make some sense of what had just happened.

**=}VIII{= =}VIII{=**

"I don't buy it!" Maez jabbed a finger in Anakin's direction. "You say you aren't a Sith? That's just barvy! You sure as heck aren't a Jedi. This galaxy doesn't need another Anakin becoming a Sith Lord. We all saw where the last one got us!"

Anakin mentally pounded his head against the rock he was sitting on as over half of Waxarn Kel's Death Knights stood shoulder to shoulder in front of him. The rest of the Death Knights were standing off to the side, not hurting, but not helping the situation either. Mara was on the opposite side of these 'neutral' Death Knights, holding the hands of apprentices Jysella and Yaqeel. And flanking him were both Tahiri and Alema, their hands twitching on their lightsabers as they warily eyed the wall of seven Knights. The Kaleesh, meanwhile, had gathered on either side and were watching with wide eyes.

"I believe him," Mara said tersely. "Stand down, Maez."

"And we're just going to take your word for it? _Master_ Skywalker? He's your nephew. You used to work for the Emperor. And you married a guy whose judgment nearly got all the Jedi killed! You'll forgive me if I don't show any respect."

"You'll forgive me if I don't," Mara's eyes darkened. "What brought on this sudden change of heart, Maez? Just a couple minutes ago, you were all for Anakin's new view of the Force."

"For someone who specialized in intelligence, you sure can't recognize a ruse," Maez huffed. "We needed time to switch out the power cells for our lightsabers. Something the rest of you still have yet to do."

"So you decided that I'm a Sith," Anakin's voice cut off the argument. "What are you going to do?"

Maez held out his hand, and his lightsaber flew into it. "What Jedi normally do to Sith when we find them. We cut them down."

The other Knights with Maez likewise freed their sabers.

"Vergere spoke to you, didn't she?" Alema spoke out suddenly, causing all eyes to go to her. Alema sauntered over to Maez and placed a hand on the hand gripping his lightsaber. "She spoke to you and told you that Anakin would become a Sith. Am I right?"

"Master Skywalker," Maez said stiffly. "Why don't you tell all of us here what your husband thinks of this schutta in front of me. Does he think she'll win the Best Jedi of the Year award any time soon?"

Mara clenched her jaw, but didn't answer.

"What's wrong? Didn't he tell you that he fully expected Alema to become a dark Jedi?" Maez said tauntingly. "Didn't he tell you to watch out for her? To be wary of her actions?"

"How do you know that?" Mara hissed. That had been a private conversation between her and Luke when they had been on their quarters in Mon Calamari. On the _Shadow_, she had only told the apprentices Luke's vague opinion, so they couldn't have known the details of that private conversation.

"Luke Skywalker also told you to watch your nephew too, didn't he? That there was a darker taint about him that wasn't present before? The both of you knew that Anakin and Alema were a danger to the Order, but decided to keep it to yourselves. Let that danger fester! Alema killed all those scientists on that facility on Mon Cal! Anakin just roasted those creatures with his flame and lightning! You can't get any more dark than that."

Maez tried to activate his lightsaber, but the blade wouldn't form.

"Go back to sleep, Maez," Alema winked at him, both her hands still sandwiched around his sword-hand. "You really shouldn't believe everything a voice in your head tells you."

Maez's mouth moved several times, before his eyes rolled back up into his head and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Six other lightsabers activated.

"Nixa, Doreil, Ralan, Arvas, Trina, Vepar. Stand down, that's an order!" Mara snapped.

Several of them hesitated, blinking wildly as if trying to see through a haze. Trina and Doreil, however, immediately charged Alema.

The Twi'lek leaped out of their pincer-like charge and landed on the front steps of the pyramid. "Tahiri!" Alema called out, two Kaleesh blades flying into her hands. "Remind me to kill bird-beak someday. This is what happens when you give someone a nudge hard enough in the head that it sends them over the edge!"

"Alema?" Tahiri kept herself in front of Anakin. Whatever he had done had still left him drained, and though she could feel his desire to help, he didn't even have the strength to get up.

"This is the part where we say goodbye, Anakin. Thanks for everything, really." Alema smiled softly, her eyes glimmering with emotion. "You too, Jysella. You were the best little sis I never had."

"Alema, what are you…" Mara began, but stopped when Alema darted towards the two charging Knights with a wild grin on her face.

"Alema!" Jysella yelled, squeezing Mara's hand in her own.

Alema was a blur of motion as she once again tapped into her darker emotions. Her swords whistled and they slipped by the saber of the Verpine Jedi, Trina. Trina collapsed, head removed from his body, saber arm falling lifelessly to the ground. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Alema had swung her blades out to the other Knight; both digging into his mid-section and rending him in thirds when he tried to go for an overhand attack.

Ralan, Arvas, and Vepar all lost to whatever presence they had been fighting off and leaped into the battle in three sharp blurs. Their blue, green, and yellow blades sliced through the Kaleesh night, humming like a swarm of angry hornets. Alema artfully cartwheeled backwards, launching herself into a twisting spin as she deftly weaved around their attacks.

Despite the odds, one by one, the lightsaber blades were extinguished.

Alema's Kaleesh blades batted aside Arvas' saber, and then sliced into him, dropping the Bothan Jedi Knight. She continued to back-pedal, and managed to lift Ralan with the Force. While Ralan struggled against her grip, Alema hurled one of her blades and impaled the knight clear in the chest. Alema recalled the blade as she warded off Vepar's attack, and a spray of blood drenched both opponents. Vepar managed to exchange a few more blows, but then slipped on the blood-slicken ground. Alema took advantage, and with an overhand strike, split his head in two.

The entire fight had been but a blur lasting only a few seconds.

Unlike lightsabers, which cauterized wounds, the Kaleesh blades did no such thing. As the full moon peeked out from between heavy clouds, a hellish sight was revealed. In the beams of pale light, Alema stood amidst the five fallen corpses, blood pooling all around her feet and coating her leather outfit. Her arms were held out to the side, with a blood-soaked Kaleesh blade in each hand, and her face was cloaked in shadow. But as she turned towards the others, her eyes glowed eerily as it caught the light.

Silence fell and everyone warily stared at Alema's blood-drenched form.

Another second passed. The sabers of all the remaining Death Knights activated in unison.

Alema twirled her swords, she locked her face into a mask of forced cheer. "They had their heads scrambled. There was no fixing them unless the one who did the scrambling wanted them to be fixed. And there was no way that was going to happen. I had no choice."

"There's always a choice," Nixa hissed, his voice low. "You just proved everything the Skywalkers believed and expected of you."

"Fine, you got me, I'm a Sith," Alema shrugged, her demeanor changing in a heartbeat. She used the Force to disintegrate the blood on her clothing, and the remnants rose off in a cloud of black smoke. "Tell me, Nixa. Have you or any of your buddies ever faced a real Sith before? And not some shriveled up reject that had been trapped in a stasis field for Force knows how long. You saw how easily I took out Trina and the others. How I dealt with that Sith that nearly killed three of you. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"We'll die trying if we have to."

"Oh? So you don't think you can win?" Alema looked over to a stupefied Tahiri and winked. "Then I have no reason to fight you."

"What do you me…" Nixa trailed off, an alarmed look settling across his features. He and the other Death Knights began to look around wildly, though Alema had yet to move from her location. "Where did she go!? Spread out! Find her!"

The Death Knights fanned out, forming a perimeter as they pushed into the nearby jungle. It was clear they couldn't see or sense where Alema was at all.

While Alema hid in their doubts, she almost contritely approached Anakin and Tahiri. "Can the two of you still see me?" She whispered softly. "Or did you give up on me too?"

"We can see you, Alema," Anakin replied quietly. Like Alema, his time on the asteroid had enabled him to sense mental tampering; and though the recent events shocked him, he had understood why Alema had had to act. Unfortunately, neither he nor Alema had any proof to back up an accusation against Vergere, and neither could do anything about the situation now that the die had been cast.

"You can?"

"Yeah," Tahiri nodded once, watching the Death Knights move further into the surrounding jungle. "You're not getting rid of us that easily."

"Jysella can see you too," Anakin motioned with his head.

Alema looked over her shoulder and saw the young human girl staring directly at her with a nonplussed expression on her face. The teenage Twi'lek couldn't help but breaking out into a relieved smile, winking at the young apprentice with a genuine, but nervous grin. Her heart only resumed its normal rhythm when Jysella made an abortive wave in Alema's direction, quickly averting her gaze when Mara bent down to ask what she was looking at.

"Astral way to find out who your friends really are," Anakin said with a faint smile. "Hiding in peoples' doubts."

Alema mimicked Anakin's expression. "That Sith Tahiri and I faced basically took my hiding in the Force one step further. It wasn't hard to imitate him."

"Yeah."

Alema swallowed and looked away. "I meant it though. I'm not coming back. The Jedi aren't for me. I have to find my own place in this messed up galaxy."

Rather than try and convince her otherwise, Anakin reached out to her with the Force to support her. "Be careful out there."

"You too," Alema said in a ghost of a whisper as she discarded her Kaleesh blades. She glanced guiltily at Tahiri, who sensed the Twi'lek's intentions and just motioned her consent. Giving the younger teen a grateful bow of her head, Alema turned and approached Anakin. She cupped his face and very gently kissed him. It wasn't anything like their previous kiss; filled with a desire to comfort and lustful need. This was more of a going away, thank you kiss; soft and full of more emotion than Alema normally felt safe to share.

"I swear I won't let either of you two down," Alema murmured as she stepped back. "No matter what. No matter where I end up. What I do will be for the two of you."

"And yourself," Anakin added.

Alema smirked whimsically. "Yeah. And myself too. While you two end this war, I'll do what I can to keep the balance in this galaxy"

"Goodbye, Alema," Tahiri whispered, embracing the older teen.

Alema hugged Tahiri tightly in return, hands gripping the back of her tunic. "Take care of him, please."

"I will," Tahiri blinked back tears.

"Tell Jysella to be good," Alema said weakly, her voice failing her as she waved at the young Jedi apprentice one last time. "And please. Look out for her too. I don't want to lose another sister."

"We will," Anakin nodded.

"I love you, both. So much," Alema whispered, closing her eyes. "Goodbye."

She seemed to shimmer into nothingness before their very eyes as she disappeared from their perceptions and became one with the night.

**=}Chapter End{=**

A\N: With this very important chapter, we begin winding down the Chiss arc, start the beginning of the end for the Remnant, part ways with Alema, and the troubles for Anakin only increase. Alema will not appear for the rest of the YV war, but she will factor into the sequel. Vergere just happens to be an amplifier of sorts that makes everything a lot bigger, or smaller, than things should be.

And on a side and relatively unimportant note...at 1000 plus pages single-spaced TNR font in MSWord, I've finished the story...=).


	42. Chapter 42

**Forty-Two**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

It was all Sannah could do to keep up with Dinua as they made their way over to the Death Watch base hidden in the debris of Raxis Prime. It was also all she could do to wonder why she was following this insane Mandalorian teen in the first place. Running towards a base with gun-turrets and full of people who were soldiers for a living, didn't exactly seem like the wisest or most appealing thing to do.

But then they ran into the first Death Watch patrol and Dinua reminded Sannah that an _Ori'ramikade,_ or Mandalorian Supercommando, was more than a rank above the rest of the Mandalorians.

Dinua had seen the four-man patrol coming and had hit them side on. The bayonet at the end of her blaster carbine dispatched one with a clean jab to his throat. She pulled her carbine out and leveled two more with blaster fire at point-blank range; the energy literally lancing through their durasteel-armored bodies. Before any of the three bodies could hit the floor, Dinua pulled a combat knife out of the utility belt of her first victim and slung it at the fourth patrol member. This surviving Mandalorian caught the blade, but while he was distracted, Dinua had closed the distance and shoved the bayonet of her blaster into his chin. Blood trickled down over her gun, and with a single whine of her carbine, she gave the Death Watch Mandalorian a lethal dose of energy into the skull. Only then, did all four bodies hit the ground.

Dinua was quick in stripping the bodies of anything useful, creating a bandoleer of blaster packs and picking up two standard blaster pistols that looked to have come from an Imperial surplus sale.

"You want a knife or a blaster?" Dinua motioned to the array of weapons while fastening a mini-rocket launcher previously owned by the patrol's leader, to her wrist.

"I'm fine with the gun you gave me," Sannah said more than a little bewildered.

"Suit yourself."

And that had pretty much been the only words they exchanged en route to the Death Watch base. They stayed low, weaving in and out of the smallest of holes within the scrapyard. More than once, Sannah felt a protruding piece of debris tear her tunic. Finally, when the giant conveyor belt that carried scrap metal to be melted down was in sight, they stopped.

"Wha…"

"_K'uur!_" Dinua hissed in a low voice. She made herself prone and pulled out her carbine. With care, she scanned the area. _"T'ad, rayshe'a, she'cu…she'cu. Sannah, she'cu Kyr'tsad…" _Then, remembering that Sannah wasn't exactly fluent in Mando'a, switched to Basic with a huff. "Nine Death Watch in the open. Aim for the one on the far right. He's the closest and you should be able to get him."

Sannah froze. Killing wild creatures and droids was one thing. But to actually take the life of another.

"Sannah?" Dinua glanced over her shoulder and saw the conflicted expression on her face. The Mandalorian teen let out a low breath, flicked the safety on her carbine, then pulled herself back down into cover. "Haven't taken a life yet?"

Sannah shook her head mutely, staring at her blaster.

"That's just great," Dinua leaned back against the debris bulk they were hiding behind.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not as blood-thirsty as you are!" Sannah snapped, throwing the gun to the ground.

"Did Doran tell you of his first kill?" Dinua asked simply, no challenge or scorn in her voice.

Sannah shook her head again.

"You should really ask him about it. I took my first life when I was just thirteen. It was back on_ Manda'yaim_, and I had just returned to my homestead after the day's schooling. My mom was off with _Mand'alor_ and the other _Or'ramikade_ on a mission. My father had died when I was younger," Dinua's voice trailed off, her face hidden behind her metal helmet. "I was home alone when a disgruntled merc whose group my mom destroyed during her bounty-hunting days, decided to pay me a visit. Just a _hut'uun_ who was too weak to challenge my mom personally. He thought he'd kidnap me and send a holovid to my mom as an example. Fortunately my mom knew how dangerous her job was and had me carry a holdout blaster with me at all times. The _di'kut_ never knew what killed him. One moment he's waving his vibroblade around, trying to intimidate what he thinks is a frightened thirteen year old school girl, and the next he's lying on the ground with a blaster mark on his forehead."

"What did it feel like?" Sannah whispered.

Dinua emitted a weak laugh. "I didn't really feel anything but relief at that moment. And then, when it actually sunk in that I had taken a life, I called my mom and had a nice long talk with her. She made it clear that I had done good. I had rid the galaxy of just one more scum who made it a darker place. Not sure I completely believed her, but it helped."

"Helped?"

"For the next time I killed," Dinua shrugged. "It wasn't any easier. My mother said it wasn't ever supposed to be. Kind of like you _Jetii _and the _dar'Jetii._ 'When killing becomes easy,' my mother told me, 'that's when you hang up your guns and retire. Until then, just know that with every life you take, that's one that won't hurt you or your friends.'"

"Is '_dar'Jetii' _anything like _'dar'manda'?_" Sannah said softly, looking down at her feet as she hugged her legs.

"Not at all," Dinua shook her head once. "In your language, a _dar'Jetii_ would be a Sith. A _dar'manda_ is something else entirely. It is a Mandalorian who has lost their identity, their soul, their sense of honor. They are no longer Mandalorian in name or action; whereas a Sith can still be called a 'dark Jedi'. I call you _dar'manda_ because, like those Mandalorians who have lost their sense of identity, you too have no identity when you no longer have the Force to fallback upon. I understand and respect your desire to preserve all life, but that can only get you so far in a war. _Mand'alor_ tells all of his new recruits this one thing which I have taken to heart, that 'laws exist not for the just, but for the unjust, for the just carry the law in their hearts and do not need to call it from afar'. Evil is through intent. Jedi and Mandalorian kill to keep this galaxy in balance, to ensure that evil does not overwhelm it. We are the reason civilization exists because we excise those who wish to do it harm. When you take a life, take comfort that you will be saving many more."

"I know," Sannah breathed, still staring at the blaster she had discarded. "But still…"

"Think about my mom's words, Sannah," Dinua's voice took on an uncharacteristically gentle tone. "Say you decide not to kill that man I pointed out for you. And say the _Kyr'tsad_ decide to launch a raid on the camp tomorrow. Would you ever forgive yourself if that one man you spared went on to kill my brother and sister Mandalorians? Would you ever forgive yourself if that man got off a lucky shot that killed Doran?"

Sannah blanched at that thought and nearly reached for the gun, but then quickly withdrew her hand again. "Dinua. I'm _not_ like you. I just can't aim and shoot and arbitrarily end someone's life just because I have the power to. Even if it is for justice or whatever other reason. I'm a Jedi, not a Mandalorian Supercommando. We may both want to uphold justice, but we have very different ways of going about it."

Dinua regarded Sannah evenly, then inclined her head. "Fine. Stay here then, _dar'manda._ I shall take the base myself."

"Dinua!"

"Go ahead and hold on to your morals and platitudes. Without the Force, that is all you have left," Dinua picked up the blaster Sannah had discarded and exchanged it for one of the ones she had taken off the dead Mandalorian patrollers. She then detached the comlink she had strapped to her wrist and tossed it at Sannah's feet. "While you're at it, talk to Doran and find out about his first kill. Find out what he'll think about your cowardice. If I die, I expect you to inform the rest of the Mandalorians about the location of this base. They have my transponder signal frequency."

"Dinua!"

But the Mandalorian teen had already rose from her cover and once again steadied her blaster carbine. Five shots from five different locations later, and five of the guards lay on the ground dead. The rest had retreated into the base while the converted fighter-cockpits whirled around in search of the sniper.

Sannah squeezed the comlink in her hand and covered her ears, still curled up in a ball. Unwanted memories from Bakura replayed through her mind, the sight of Zel, hearing those protesters being gunned down. Feeling their deaths, however insignificant in the Force they were, as they breathed their last. Flashes of red and green. The smell of burning flesh. She couldn't get over the lifeless expressions on their faces.

Dinua's carbine sounded again.

Sannah whimpered and activated the comlink. "Hey Doran. I don't know where you are, but I could really use one of your crazy pep-talks right now."

_"Sannah?"_ Just hearing his voice caused the young Melodie teen to relax a little. "_Sannah, what's wrong? You're blocking me out."_

"Oh, sorry. Dinua wanted me to go without using the Force. I should probably…"

_ "No. If you're not using the Force. Don't fall back on it just because things got tough,"_ Doran said, surprising Sannah completely.

"Doran?"

_"Let me guess. She's been calling you dar'manda and has more or less been a pain in the ass?"_

"And she's assaulting a Death Watch base all by herself," Sannah whispered, flinching at the sound of an explosion in the background.

_"We're dealing with a Kyr'tsad assault as we speak,"_ Doran replied glibly.

_"Nice shot, Doran! You nailed that guy right in his visor! That'll ruin his day!"_ A Mandalorian's voice could be heard in the background.

"Oh," Sannah swallowed, her heart sinking. "Doran…I've never killed anyone."

_"I know. It's also why mom approved of Dinua training you," _Doran somehow managed to sound calm and reassuring even as a volley of blaster fire echoed over the comm. _"Dinua tell you why she called you dar'manda?"_

"Yeah. She says I don't have an identity if I don't have the Force. But she's wrong. I'm still a Jedi. I won't kill _because_ I am a Jedi. Even without the Force."

"_There's another reason why she calls you by that name. Dar'manda isn't used to describe just anyone without an identity. It's used solely for Mandalorians. She calls you dar'manda is because she sees in you what I see. A strong warrior who is willing to stand by her beliefs no matter what. You don't want to kill. That's perfectly fine. There's a reason why most guns have a 'stun' setting. Well, non-Mandalorian guns anyway."_

"She…she told me to ask about your first kill," Sannah swallowed. "I mean, I know now's probably a very bad time to go into storytelling, but…"

"_My first kill was when I was nine," _Doran said without hesitation. "_I was on a mission with mom. I think I told you about our adventure on Velabri, right? They were the guys with white eyes and spiky silver hair."_

"You were helping the local law enforcement track down a group of criminals trading ancient Jedi artifacts," Sannah recalled.

_"Yeah. The version I told you, where we caught up with those criminals and helped the Velabrian authorities lock them away wasn't the complete truth. During the chase, we ended up in a warehouse on the planet. Several of the criminals decided that fighting the authorities was a smart thing to do and open fired on us. One of their shots hit mom, and a second would have hit me but mom took that one too. Mom collapsed and her blaster fell out of her hand. After I got over the shock, I got angry. Really angry. I thought they had just killed my mom, and I wanted to get even. More security forces showed up and the bad guys were finally beginning to surrender. I got out of my cover and shot the first smuggler I saw. It had been a human who had his weapon on the ground in front of him and his hands raised in the air. I still remember his face, the look of complete shock, __my__ expression of complete shock. I had been hiding behind a mirror unit and remembered just staring at him, and then at myself, back and forth. When what I did finally caught up to me, the blaster clattered out of my hand like it was on fire. If anything, I actually think it's better if you don't kill. It really does suck for both the guy that dies and your own sanity."_

"I can see what it did to yours," Sannah quipped weakly.

_"Don't worry about not being able to kill, Fish-Girl,"_ Doran said. _"It just isn't your thing. So what? Dinua has a tough-love, tough-luck attitude to life. You're not her. Just do what you normally do and help save the day."_

"But she took the blast…" Sannah trailed off and stared at the standard DH-17 blaster pistol that Dinua had left behind. "Never mind."

_"Sannah?"_

"You just stay alive, Adventure-Boy," Sannah said, picking the blaster up. She noticed that, unlike Dinua's newer Mandalorian WESTAR blaster, this older gun had a stun setting. As she flicked the switch to make the energy charges non-lethal, she wondered if Dinua had deliberately left it behind. Once again her opinion of the older teen increased considerably. There was obviously much more to Dinua than meets the eye. "I have to go save your not-quite-girlfriend-more-than-best-friend."

_"You stay alive too, Fish-Girl," _Doran chuckled. _"And remember, no Force!"_

"I know! I am _so_ kicking your butt when I get back," Sannah snapped with a smile. She knew what she had to do now and was confident that she was making the right choice. She looked over the barrier she had been behind and saw that Dinua had left quite a mess. The modified TIE cockpits had all been destroyed, bodies littered the front of the hidden base. "By the way, you never mentioned how scary good Dinua was. She's like a one-man army."

"_All Ori'ramikade are_," Doran said. _"We just finished the battle on our end. More like a slaughter."_

Sannah climbed over the last of the scrap and emerged out in front of the base's entrance. "All right. I'll report back if I need help, Sannah out."

It was too quiet inside the base. Sannah heard neither explosion nor blaster fire, or any sign that Dinua was continuing her streak of chaos. She crept forward, following the path of dead bodies. Dinua had definitely made progress.

As she got deeper into the makeshift base, Sannah finally heard voices echoing from somewhere below. She made it to the end of the path and peered over the railing of the rusted, metal walkway. The area below was composed of raised platforms at various levels, overseeing a molten vat of melted scrap metal. Newer looking, open-air pre-fab units stood out in the dingy brownness of the surrounding debris. Dinua was in one of them, strapped to a table of some sort and stripped of her armor. She appeared to be unconscious, and had a bloody gash on the side of her head. In a lower platform in front of Dinua's shelter, five others in Mandalorian armor were conversing with a hologram of another Mandalorian.

"The attack on the training camp failed," one of the warriors remarked. "Those who survived are falling back now."

"_Idiots. I told you not to attack until we were ready! We needed a position of power, not one of weakness!"_

"We couldn't help it. Trasde got a little _haryc b'aalyc_ and tried to attack that Jedi brat that recently arrived. Once his cover was blown, we had no choice."

"_Then perhaps you can explain it to the Yuuzhan Vong commander when he arrives at Raxis Prime," _the terse female voice on the other end of the line said darkly. "_I've heard that they have very little tolerance for failure."_

"We still managed to capture one of Boba Fett's _Or'ramikade._"

"_Oh?"_

"The info we have on this one says that she's close to the Jedi that landed. We can use her as bait to lure him in. I'm sure the Yuuzhan Vong commander would appreciate having a live, Jedi specimen to work with."

_"That just might save your lives. How many men do you have left?"_

There was a small silence. "We have enough to complete our objectives, Lady Vizsla."

"_How many?_"

"The _Or'ramikade_ killed most of our brothers and sisters attacking this outpost. Between us and the survivors of the attack on the camp, in total, the _Kyr'tsad_ has only eleven left on Raxis Prime."

_"Eleven? I spent the better part of the last two years building up the force of our brethren on Raxis Prime. I sent fifty of you in, and you mean to tell me that not even a third of you are left?"_

"We can still kill Boba Fett, Lady Vizsla."

_"Forget it! I am coming with the rest of Kyr'tsad to fix this carbon flush before the Vong arrive. You are to stay put and interrogate the Or'ramikade you captured. See if she knows anything useful. But you are to do nothing else, is that clear?" _

"Yes ma'am."

"_Verde Vizsla out."_

The hologram died, and the five Mandalorians glanced back towards Dinua's immobile and unconscious form.

"I can't believe we have to keep her alive."

"Only until that Jedi kid gets here. You heard Jintar talk the other day, the two had a thing for each other. Can't say I blame the boy."

The five separated, with two going over to Dinua's table, and the others going about various activities.

Sannah saw a drainage pipe further down the way, and silently swung herself over the railing. She edged along the upper platform, all the while keeping an eye on the activities below to see if she had been spotted. The Melodie Jedi reached the drainage pipe, slid down it, and plopped quietly behind several supply crates.

One of the five Mandalorians was taking inventory from a heavy-looking metal chair; occasionally looking up to scan the supplies and inputting data into a datapad. Sannah waited until his back was turned before she darted out of her cover and pressed the tip of her blaster against the man's back. The Mandalorian had no time to sound an alarm before Sannah's stun blast dropped him to the ground. Unlike a lethal blaster shot, the stun blast was relatively silent, and Sannah's attack went unnoticed by the others.

The Melodie Jedi quickly dragged the Mandalorian behind the supply crates and used the binders he had in his utility belt on his wrists. She took off his helmet and stripped him of his weapons, turned his socks into a makeshift gag, before stuffing him into a crate full of military rations and closing the lid.

"Jak, you there?" Another voice called out.

Sannah ducked behind the crate, and another Mandalorian entered.

"Jak, the commander wants the truth serums. Where'd you put them?" The Mandalorian wasn't wearing his helmet and was wiping his brow as he looked about the pre-fab room. "Jak?"

Sannah waited silently, holding her breath as she heard the Mandalorian's footsteps get closer. As the Mandalorian began to peer around the corner, Sannah's open palm lashed out into his face. The stunned Mandalorian staggered backwards, reflexively gripping his now broken nose.

"Dat waz a miztake liddle girl," the Mandalorian growled, blood dripping from his nose as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Sannah brought her blaster up, but the man kicked it out of her hand.

"Nod zo tough, are you?"

Sannah replied by mimicking his stance.

"Oh, you're one of Boba's newer recruits den. I guess I shuddn't be surprise he'z allowing babies du try out for hiz _Or'ramikade_," the Mandalorian said patronizingly. "Come on, liddle girl. Let's see what you got."

"You first," Sannah motioned.

The larger fighter moved in with a high-to-low chop of his leg. Sannah whirled to the side, and the man's armored foot dented the supply crate behind her. He tried a spinning roundhouse punch, but Sannah again avoided it, knowing that one blow from him was enough to end the fight. His next punch broke through the flimsy metal wall. A kick snapped the desk in the room in two. Sannah continued to dance around him, finding that she could read his movements even without the Force.

The lessons Dinua had taught her were definitely coming in handy as she watched the man's weight shift from one foot to the next, saw the slight tic before his hands swung out. When the Mandalorian's next punch caused his fist to get stuck in a supply crate, Sannah gripped the nearby metal chair and brought it down over his head. The Mandalorian staggered, and Sannah hit him a second time. This time the Mandalorian dropped to the ground unconscious.

Finding herself barely winded by her exertions, Sannah repeated the same actions as she had done with 'Jak,' and bound the new arrival with his own gear. She found another supply crate large enough, and dumped him into it.

Two down, three to go.

She peaked out of the room. The other three were in her line of sight, none looking her way. One was with Dinua, Sannah quickly concluded that she had just taken out his partner. One was sitting in front of the bank of communications equipment. And the last of the three had removed his helmet to get a bite to eat. Unfortunately, all three were in visual range of each other and attacking one would likely alert the other two.

She quickly put together a plan. Sannah crept along the outside of the platform and got a better angle of Dinua's location. Sannah changed the setting on her blaster and aimed it at the Mandalorian teen's bound form. Normally she would have liked to use the Force to assure herself of her aim, but Dinua's shooting lessons filled in that gap. Taking great care to steady her weapon, the Melodie Jedi squeezed off two shots in quick succession. The blaster noise instantly alerted the three Mandalorians.

Sannah switched her gun back to stun and fired at the Mandalorian in the communication's hub. He ducked, and the paralyzing crackle of energy fizzed out against the terminal. In the meantime, the other two Mandalorians took aim with their sidearms and began firing on her. Unlike her non-killing stance, they had no qualms about blasting her to oblivion.

Sannah sprinted zigzag through the hail of plasma and laser projectiles and dove into the communication's hub back first, firing a wild array of stun bursts in the process like a holovid action star. The Mandalorian within the room looked at her in surprise, and she nailed him with another stun shot.

The blaster fire from the outside began to intensify as the two other Mandalorians covered each other and approached.

A third blaster shrieked twice, and everything went silent.

"Not bad, for a _dar'manda_," Dinua called out over the sudden stillness.

Sannah peaked out over her cover and saw the Mandalorian teen casually holding a smoking blaster pistol in her hand. The other two Mandalorians were on the ground with neat circles burned in the backs of their helmets.

"_Nayc, nu'ni cuyi dar'manda._ _Ni cuyi_ _Jetii._" Sannah replied with a smirk, meeting Dinua's eyes and tilting her head up in challenge. _No, I'm not a dar'manda. I am a Jedi._

"_Jate_," Dinua remarked with a nod of approval. She held up her other wrist, which contained a slight burn from where Sannah had shot away the metal cuff binding her. "Not a bad shot, Jedi."

"I had a good teacher," Sannah said, she held out her blaster. "Do you want the gun back?"

"Keep it. If what I heard is true, then this isn't over yet." Dinua walked over to the communication's hub. She changed the frequency and activated it. In a second, the hologram of Boba Fett emerged. Dinua clapped a fist to her chest and bowed her head.

_"Mand'alor, Jetti Sannah bal ni tome ru'parji shal te Kyr'tsad. Gar ke'gyce?" _Dinua reported, requesting further orders.

Boba Fett replied in Basic. _"We have your transponder signal and are nearing your location. Secure the area and make way for my arrival."_

"_Mand'alor_. There is a new Vizsla in charge and she is coming ahead of a Yuuzhan Vong task force."

_"Perfect opportunity to see what you Supercommandos can do, don't you think?"_

"Yes, sir."

_"We can discuss the details later. Jedi Sarkin-Tainer has finalized plans for your team's assault on Bandomeer. Now that the Vong know we're not friends, it'll be a whole lot easier. Just sit tight for now."_

"Understood."

"_Mandalore out."_

**=}II{= =}II{=**

On the outside, Jag was calm and collected, an unfeeling, efficient military officer of the Chiss Ascendancy. Inside, however, he was seething. Traitors on the Chiss stronghold planet of Naporar had gotten his wingman killed, had caused the lives of so many Chiss. Even after his attempt to unite the fractured Ascendancy, the knowledge that some Chiss still wanted Csilla to burn aggravated him to the extreme. It was hard to believe that it had only been two days since he, Jaina, and Shawnkyr had returned to Chiss space. Hard to believe that so much had changed since then.

The yet-to-be-healed blaster wounds he had suffered during Chief Navigator Aabe's attempted assassination still pained him. He had more or less ignored it during the dogfights, but adrenaline could only take him so far. The bacta patch slapped onto his shoulder was completely soaked red with his blood beneath his flightsuit, and the steady burning coming from the wound intensified with every movement of his arm. But it would have to wait. There were more important things to focus on than a minor injury. Namely, investigating who in Naporar Control was to blame for the deaths of Shawnkyr and so many others.

"The commander of Naporar Control is one Commander Ina'ganet'nuruodo. She goes by her core name," Chiss Commander Hess'irolia'nuruodo, head of what was left of the Household Phalanx, briefed him as their shuttle descended through Naporar's atmosphere. "She is a veteran of the armed forces, has led two Colonial Phalanx militias, has been commended for repulsion of a Vagaari attack at Chaf, and is well connected politically. She is due to be rotated to an assignment on Csilla next cycle."

"Do we know what assignment?"

"Your father's personal guard," Irolia replied succinctly.

"And has she given a reason as to why Naporar Control disseminated false information to the Expansionary Defense Fleet?"

"At last communiqué, she was still looking into it."

"Jaina, when we meet with her, signal me if you detect she is hiding something," Jag said, looking over his shoulder at one of the passengers in the shuttle.

"I will," Jaina nodded.

"Too many Chiss have lost their lives today," Jag said slowly. "We _will_ find answers."

The other occupants of the shuttle were a Chiss strike team wearing uniforms of burgundy and black. They were all Irolia's people, hand-picked by her and Soontir Fel. Escorting the shuttle was what was left of force Spike, their damaged and smoking fighters still covering their force leader even after the battle had been finished.

The shuttle touched down and was met by an honor guard of Chiss soldiers from the Naporar garrison. The base commander, Ina'ganet'nuruodo, strode out to meet Jag and the others with a sharp salute.

"Colonel Fel, Commander Irolia."

"Commander Ganet," Jag said coolly.

Gannet lowered her arm. "It was my understanding that your father would be the one conducting the investigation."

"The Assistant Syndic has more pressing concerns at the moment," Jag replied. "My people will be relieving your garrison of their weapons and confining them to their quarters until the traitor has been identified. I trust you will not have a problem with this?"

"Sir, that's hardly necessary and…"

"Excellent, I'm glad you agree that this is the best course of action," Jag said in clipped tones. "Commander Irolia, have your men relieve Commander Ganet's people of their arms and confine them to quarters. The Galactic Alliance ambassador and myself will work with Commander Ganet to get to the bottom of this."

"Sir," Commander Irolia snapped off her own salute, then motioned to her men. They promptly surrounded the honor guard, disarmed them, then marched them back towards the barracks at gunpoint.

"It would not have been necessary had you discovered how the Yuuzhan Vong compromised the control room," Jag clasped his hands at the small of his back. He saw Jaina's brief nod and proceeded with Plan B. If Ganet was compromised, he needed to see just how far the Chiss had gone. Now was the time to employ some of the sneakiness he had learned from Wedge and the other side of his family line. "Now, tell me what you _have_ uncovered or I will place you under arrest for gross incompetence."

"Sir, all I can tell you is what I already forwarded to you in my report; that any communication between the fleet and Naporar control were somehow routed through a tertiary transmission tower before reaching the control room. We have sent engineers to investigate, but they have found only a standard splice in the transmission lines. Anyone could have done it."

Jag raised a single eyebrow. "Commander Ganet, this has been a stressful time for me and I have just remembered to introduce my companion. This is Jaina Solo. She is a Jedi Knight."

Ganet's red eyes darted sharply to Jaina, alarm registering on her face. "A Jedi? Here?"

Jaina kept her own features expressionless as she coolly inclined her head in greeting.

"As you know, Jedi are well versed at sensing deception, Yuuzhan Vong, and other forms of treachery," Jag embellished slightly. "They are especially known for their ability to read the minds of most species, Chiss included."

"Of…of course," Ganet's smile was more than forced now as Jaina held her gaze.

"Now that that pleasantry is taken care of, please continue with your briefing," Jag said, his good-nature just as false as Ganet's smile.

"Right. I…I had a report ready for your father," Ganet pulled out a datapad. "It details everything we have done since your fleet arrived. The moment we realized you were not receiving our messages, we began an instant search of the communications equipment. That is how we traced the signals coming from the tertiary transmission tower."

"So you say," Jag said. He tapped his own comlink. "Wyn, have you managed to isolate the records for the comm-traffic on Naporar yet?"

_"Yes. James said there was much more traffic than necessary."_

"I am sending you the records compiled by Commander Ganet, head of Naporar Control." Jag pressed a few buttons on the datapad.

_"Got it. Cross referencing and tracing any non-official chatter. Eliminating emergency beacons. Since this signal wasn't detected until later, we're also eliminating non-Chiss frequencies. Non-Chiss frequencies would have been picked up immediately during a combat situation."_

Jag saw Ganet take an involuntary step back. "In case you are wondering, Commander Ganet. My own team of tech experts landed at the tower you had indicated in your report and concluded that the splice was a plant to throw off any investigation. At the moment they are in the Naporar Control room with Commander Irolia finishing their investigations."

_"We've narrowed down the console where fleet transmissions were being routed too. All we have to do is find out who was using it. Once we sift through the security cameras, it should be simple enough."_

A tic formed on Ganet's forehead, and the Chiss pulled out a small device. "You were foolish to place your sister in such a vulnerable area, Colonel. Accidents happen on the frontlines after all."

She pressed a button, and a rumbling explosion echoed above them, right where the control room was.

Rather than be distressed about Wyn's death, Jag only looked bored. He looked to Jaina with a shake of his head. "I apologize for bringing you here, Jaina. I underestimated the intelligence of the traitor."

"She expected you to die in orbit, not a full investigation," Jaina shrugged. "She did do her best in the time she had."

A hold-out blaster dropped down into Ganet's hand. The commander raised it towards Jag, but the weapon flew out of her hand with a gesture from Jaina. Jaina threw the blaster aside, took two steps forward, and promptly dropped the Chiss commander with a vicious right hook to the head.

_"Jag?" _Wyn's voice sounded fearful.

"I'm okay, Wyn," Jag remarked wearily. He inclined his head gratefully when Jaina helped keep him on his feet. "Is Csilla still secure?"

_"It is. We're receiving the first ship-loads of wounded and damaged ships now. Cem and James are coordinating with High Command to help provide aid for the exiled house members as well."_

"We will be returning shortly," Jag said. "And that was very good acting, Wyn."

_"I take after mom after all, Jagged." _Wyn said with mock superiority in her voice.

"And a little after father too," Jag replied dryly.

_"Jaina, keep looking out for him. Please," _Wyn said over his comm.

Jaina smiled softly at Jag and touched the reply button. "Sure thing Wyn."

Jag ended the communications and rubbed at his face tiredly. "Do you sense any Yuuzhan Vong on this base? We can contact Lando and have him supply some of his Vong detector mouse-bots later."

Jaina closed her eyes, and for a moment, became as still as a statue. Jag looked on, leaning against a near wall for support. Even if she was sweaty, her face covered in grime and soot, and her hair in disarray, Jaina still managed to look beautiful in her flight suit. Or maybe he was just partial to sexy female Jedi pilots who could _almost_ out-fly him.

He would never be able to understand the Force or see the universe as she did. And for the most part, didn't want to. He had gotten along fine without the Force so far. Like sight to someone born blind, it wasn't like he needed the Force to live. During his more irrational moments of frustration and self-pity, he did become jealous of the Force bonds Jaina appeared to have with some of the other Jedi. They would know her in a way he would never be able to. But that was when he was feeling irrational and frustrated with the galaxy in general. If those Force bonds helped keep Jaina safe and happy, he was all for it. He would just have to make his own bonds with her, ensure that she knew how important she was to him. Even more so now that the war had so kindly reminded him that it was capable of taking even those he was close to. Of course, it would be much harder to do after these recent events.

Though Baron Soontir's voice had helped to unite the Ascendancy forces, Jag had learned through Commander Irolia that his father was still in a bacta tank on Csilla. The injuries Soontir had sustained were serious enough that the Baron would most likely be forced to step down in the near future. This left Jag, as the sole, known, male offspring of the Fel line in the role of Soontir's successor, whether he wanted it or not. And in a highly family-based society such as the Chiss, having an heir fit to inherit a position was a sign of the family's power and capabilities. The actual fighting may have been nearing an end, but the turmoil of the 'disagreement' within the Ascendancy was far from over. Soontir's departure would definitely leave a power vacuum. A vacuum Jag knew he would be forced to step into if he wanted to ensure that Shawnkyr's and Chak's sacrifices were not in vain. Enough Ruling Families had already been dismantled. With the Nuruodo family acting as one of the few stable pillars of support for the Ascendancy, its strength needed to be assured lest the Ascendancy truly collapse. On top of everything, he had made that promise to Shawnkyr, to return and do his duty should she ever die. There was only one option, and it saw him staying in Chiss space for quite a while.

"Thinking deep thoughts?"

Jag offered Jaina an impartial shrug. "No Yuuzhan Vong?"

"None that I could sense," Jaina replied. She gently pressed her hand to his wounded shoulder. "You should get this looked at."

"There'll be time later," Jag replied.

"There's time now," Jaina said, not relenting. "I promised Wyn I'd look out for you."

Jag raised an eyebrow. The downside, or plus side depending on how one saw it, of the both of them being stubborn and hating to lose, meant that even the smallest things often led to heated arguments…and equally heated moments where they made up. "The injury is not fatal. Leave the medical supplies to the Chiss who truly need them."

"Jag, Jag, Jag," Jaina chided with a small smile. "Have you forgotten that your girlfriend is a Jedi Knight and a Goddess?" Jag blinked and glanced down to his shoulder when the pain began to recede. Jaina cupped his cheek with her other hand to redirect his attention to her soft brown eyes. "You need to take care of yourself too, Colonel Fel. An exhausted pilot is one who gets himself killed. You can't help the Ascendancy if you die of blood loss."

"I shall blame the blood loss for my poor judgment," Jag said smoothly, testing his arm's range. It still twinged, but he could feel that it had mostly been healed. "That is what I have you around for anyways."

"Please, if you use _my_ judgment, you'd probably have gotten the both of us killed a long time ago," Jaina leaned in for a kiss.

The unconscious Chiss on the ground began to groan as consciousness returned to her. Jaina shot the traitor a dirty look and planted her boot onto the woman's face, hard enough to knock her out again. Jag knew that if there was one thing Jaina hated more than losing friends in a war, it was losing friends in a war because someone betrayed them. She may not have been the closest to Shawnkyr or Chak, but she was incensed at the needless way they had died. "We should have Irolia send a couple of people to pick her up. I've skimmed her mind and she had a couple of accomplices I can help point out later."

The message was sent.

Jag glanced back at the woman he loved, taking a deep breath to steel himself. Jaina, sensing that he had something important to say, remained quiet.

"I will be staying with the Ascendancy once the affairs on Naporar are settled," Jag said shortly.

"Duty?" Jaina said, there was a note of sadness to her voice, but also of understanding. They were both military people and knew what was expected of them.

"Duty," Jag nodded. "I will have to help my father stabilize the Ascendancy. Between the members of the exiled families and the poor condition of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet, the Chiss will be exceedingly vulnerable in the near future. I cannot leave it in its current state."

"I understand."

"I apologize, Jaina," Jag said stiffly. "The Ascendancy will most likely remain isolated for the duration of this war. We scarcely have enough ships to protect our own borders, much less help the Galactic Alliance."

"It's nothing to apologize for, Jag," Jaina whispered, smiling whimsically. She too had her duty; to take the information about Zonama Sekot back to the Galactic Alliance in hopes of ending the war. "This war allowed us to meet in the first place. It only makes sense that it's also the reason why we have to part."

"For now." Jag exhaled, not once looking away from her. He willed her to understand that this wasn't his choice. That if he could have it his way, he'd follow her back, and damn the consequences. But they both had responsibilities, burdens placed on them by so many others. They had been blessed with the small amount of time they had been given. It was more than most people had. But now, now they had to return their full attention to the demands of the galaxy. "Good luck on your quest to find Zonama Sekot. The faster the war is over…"

"The sooner we can see each other again," Jaina finished, plucking the unspoken words from his mind.

They kissed a long, bittersweet kiss. Embracing fiercely, trying to burn the image, the feel, of the other into their minds. Who knew how long it would be until they saw each other again.

_If_ they saw each other again.

Very slowly they parted, both of their faces soft for a fraction of a second before their emotional defenses rose. They were now just Jedi and soldier, with duty their only focus.

"I will have Commander Irolia's forces escort you back to Galactic Alliance space when this is over," Jag said dutifully.

"Thank you, Colonel," Jaina remarked, as Commander Irolia and her people entered to apprehend Ganet. "I'll help your people identify the other traitors as quickly as possible. I know that events on Csilla will be demanding your attention."

"That is appreciated." Jag inclined his head. "Commander Irolia?"

"Sir?"

"Ambassador Jedi Solo will help you apprehend the remaining culprits guilty of treason against the Ascendancy. Afterwards, you are to ensure that she reaches Galactic Alliance space unharmed."

"Yes, sir," Irolia saluted. She rotated to Jaina. "Well then, Jedi Solo, shall we, I believe the phrase your people would use would be; 'clean house'?"

"Yes," Jaina locked eyes with Jag one last time. "Let's."

And with that, Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo parted ways.

**=}III{= =}III{=**

Despite her new found confidence, Sannah couldn't help but feel intimidated at the sight of seventy plus Mandalorians in full battle armor, marching into the now defunct _Kyr'tsad_ outpost. At the head of the formation was Boba Fett himself, along with Tyria Sarkin-Tainer. She didn't see Doran anywhere though.

"Dinua, you did well," Boba acknowledged. "You too, Melodie."

"Thank you, sir." Both Dinua and Sannah said, standing at attention.

"Now that we know the _Kyr'tsad_ are coming to Raxis Prime, we can prepare a nice little reception for them," Boba continued. The Mandalorians he brought with him were busy laying traps, auto-turrets, and various other nasties. "This should make them think twice about ever reforming."

Sannah glanced at a silent Tyria with wide, questioning eyes. Just the carnage left by Dinua had been terrible. The war was supposed to be against the Yuuzhan Vong, not against each other. As she mutely followed behind Boba and Dinua, who were discussing upcoming battle plans, she waited for Tyria to do the Jedi thing and object against another mass slaughter. After several long seconds passed she realized that no objection was coming.

"Isn't there another way?" Sannah spoke up loudly and clearly.

Boba, Dinua, and about two dozen other Mandalorians nearby stopped to look at her.

"Melodie?" Boba turned his full attention to her.

"Isn't there another way?" Sannah repeated, not at all cowed by the number of eyes now on her. She drew herself up to her fullest height, which still barely reached Boba Fett's shoulders. "You are all Mandalorians. The _Kyr'tsad_ are also Mandalorians. We're fighting a war to save this galaxy, but all you're doing is fighting amongst each other!"

"The _Kyr'tsad_ wear the armor of a Mandalorian, nothing more," Boba said calmly. "Being a Mandalorian means more than wearing the armor."

"The _Resol'nare. _I know," Sannah nodded, referring to the Mandalorian code Dinua had taught her during their two weeks of training. "But do the _Kyr'tsad_ not follow it as well? They serve their own clan. They are your brothers and sisters in everything but ideology. They care as much about _Manda'yaim_ as you do, only in a different way. Do you really think they would just stand by and watch their home planet be turned into something like Coruscant or Nal Hutta?"

"The _Kyr'tsad_ have been separate from the Mandalorians for nearly three generations. They've had their chances, and every time, they've spat at our faces!" Objected a Mandalorian from behind Sannah.

"They've killed countless people in their misguided quest, they have no honor!" Another called out.

"The _Kyr'tsad_ are nothing but ill-trained mercenaries now, we don't need them!" A third protested.

"And what are you all?" Sannah shot back, turning to stare at each Mandalorian objector. "Bullies with fancy armor and weapons? You are _Ori'ramikade_, the arm of _Mand'alor_ himself. You are supposed to take whatever action that betters not only _Manda'yaim_, but the galaxy as a whole. How will massacring your brothers and sisters help any of us? At best, all it will do is prove that _Mand'alor_'s elite is capable of taking out a group of ill-trained mercenaries. At worse, it will show that _Mand'alor's_ elite is extremely short sighted and knows only how to solve problems with their blasters. The _Kyr'tsad_ reunifying with the rest of the Mandalorians can only have positive consequences. So what if they have a difference of opinion? It will at least keep your minds sharp and cause you to look at this galaxy differently. We need allies in this war, not more enemies. Do what you have to, but as a Jedi, I'm more than willing to help negotiate a truce between the two sides."

Sannah ended her rant, panting hotly as she turned back to Boba. At his side, Dinua was nearly expressionless, a simple raised eyebrow showing whatever surprise she must have been feeling. Tyria was likewise almost impassive, the corners of her lips were twitching as she fought a smile of approval.

Boba glanced over to Tyria in what could only be resignation as he shook his head. "Jedi."

"That's us," Tyria said, inclining her head at Sannah with pride.

Boba returned his helmeted gaze at Sannah, which caused the Melodie teen to gulp bravely. "Very well, Melodie. I'll contact the _Kyr'tsad_ leader and see if she is interested in…negotiations."

Sannah's stomach did a little victory swooping. "Thank you, _Mand'alor._"

"We'll see if you can follow through on that promise of yours. Negotiating a truce after nearly a century of animosity will not be easy."

"We're Jedi," Sannah echoed Tyria's statement. "If we wanted easy, we'd stick to floating rocks with our minds."

Boba chuckled and patted Sannah on her shoulder. "If only all Jedi were as stubborn and smart as you."

He bypassed a stunned Sannah and made his was over to the communication's hub. Sannah, in the meantime, still remained stunned by the praise she had just received from one of the most infamous men in the galaxy.

"Come on, _Jetii_," Dinua smirked, guiding Sannah after Boba. "This is your show after all. _Mand'alor_ will need that expert negotiating skills all you Jedi seem to be born with."

Sannah blinked, then, as if realizing what she had just done, cast a panicked look towards Tyria. The older Jedi, however, merely smiled in support and remained where she was, leaning against the back wall. Seeing the confidence Tyria had in her caused Sannah to swallow and nod her head determinedly. A lot was riding on this, but as she had proven to Dinua and to herself, she was a Jedi. And Jedi didn't do easy.

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

For once, angering a Yuuzhan Vong didn't immediately result in a pitch battle. To the confusion of everyone in the capital building of Yaga Minor, even Torkal Vorrik appeared surprised by the information that had just been revealed.

"B'Shith would not have been this sloppy," Torkal immediately objected. "He would not make a promise to one, and a contradictory promise to another."

"The audio files…" Kyp began.

"Must have been doctored," Torkal growled, pounding a fist on the table. "Do you think Domain Vorrik foolish enough to try to provoke a war with this Empire when we do not even have the ships or the supply lines to take it by force?"

"No, we don't," Leia said before Kyp or any of his Dozen could respond. "We were simply relaying the information that was passed on to us."

"I knew that Moff Rosset was ambitious," Moff Flennic said contemplatively. "But he must truly be an idiot if he thinks the Empire will follow him."

"My brother and several others are on their way to speak with them at this very moment," Leia said. "Perhaps they will get to the bottom of this apparent misunderstanding."

"This is no misunderstanding," Sub-Commander Torkal snarled. "You are deliberately spreading falsehoods about the Yuuzhan Vong in an attempt to sway the Empire away from peace and towards war. Moff Flennic wisely pointed out that his colleague cannot be as stupid as you portray him. You could easily use your droid abominations to replicate voices and fake such a recording!"

"We don't want the Empire to go to war," Leia said patiently. "We just want their leaders to make an informed decision."

"For example," Kyp passed over another datapad to both Flennic and Torkal. "Perhaps Sub-Commander Torkal can explain why the Yuuzhan Vong need so many people in the Imperial government in the first place. You'll note, Moff Flennic, that the last people on the list are Yuuzhan Vong operatives working within Yaga Minor itself."

Flennic scrolled through the list of known Yuuzhan Vong operatives without betraying anything in his expression or voice. "Interesting."

"Master Durron is right. Sub-Commander Torkal accuses us of trying to sway the Empire towards war," Leia said. "But if the Yuuzhan Vong are for peace, why do they need this many spies in vital areas of your government's infrastructure? This is the exact thing that happened to the New Republic before the Yuuzhan Vong invaded _us_."

Torkal jumped to his feet and pointed a finger at Leia. "I will not stand for these lies and insinuations!"

"Then can you please offer a legitimate reason for why there are so many Yuuzhan Vong on Bastion and other Empire held worlds?" Leia said calmly. "Perhaps another Domain is involved and B'Shith Vorrik is unaware of their presence?"

Torkal's jaw worked furiously. "I will contact my commander for an explanation."

He motioned, and his retinue of Yuuzhan Vong followed him out of the room.

"Well," Kyp whistled. "That went well."

"Do not be deceived," Shaeri said sagely, sitting in a chair away from the meeting table so not to offend the members of Domain Vorrik. Despite their attitude towards Shamed Ones, those Shamed were still Shamed in their eyes. "Torkal is a priest of the Dark God."

"What?" Leia looked to Shaeri. "But he carries an amphistaff and leads those warriors, doesn't he?"

"No, she's right, he's a priest," Danni said.

"Danni?"

"I had my suspicions when we first met him," Danni said. "Yuuzhan Vong priests and warriors have different customs and mannerisms, mostly due to the lifestyles they live."

"Did you not notice the part of Torkal's forehead where the tissue had been rubbed away until only the bone showed?" Shaeri said, coming to the table and taking Torkal's vacated seat.

"I was trying not to look there," Kyp grimaced. "Self-mutilation really doesn't do anything for me."

"None of the other warriors had that marking," Danni said. "They had their usual scars and disfigurements, but nothing like that."

"That is because the mark is sacred to the Dark God." Shaeri touched her own forehead. "I am not as familiar with the Dark God's practices, but all his priests are known for having that furrow in their foreheads. Some are so devout that they continue to rub away the tissue until the bone is translu…trans…"

"Translucent?" Danni supplied. "See-through?"

"Yes," Shaeri nodded. "See-through. The high priests of the Dark God have but a thin film of bone separating their brain from the air. In Yuuzhan Vong, this mark is called the 'third-eye,' proof of their dedication to their god and a reminder that death can come at any time. Torkal may have been dressed as a warrior and acted like one, but you must remember that they are masters of infiltration and disguise."

"Won't that hole in their head kind of give them away?" Ryza Tyreed, of Kyp's Dozen, spoke out.

"They most likely did not expect me to be here," Shaeri said. "I am still Shamed in their eyes, so they would not have thought me important enough to attend a high-level diplomatic meeting. Otherwise they would have used an ooglith masquer or an implant to cover the marking."

"So you think that he already knew about these plans?" Moff Flennic motioned to the two datapads in front of him.

Shaeri held the Moff's gaze. "I would bet my life on it."

"And you trust this Yuuzhan Vong's word?" Moff Flennic looked to Leia.

Leia nodded solemnly, causing Shaeri to bow her head in thanks. "I do."

Moff Flennic reviewed the information again, then reached for the intercom. "Security detail. This is Moff Flennic. Do not let the Yuuzhan Vong leave this planet. In addition, please detain the following people for interrogation. Lethal force is authorized if either party resists." Moff Flennic then read out the names of the infiltrators that had been identified.

"Those Vong ships in orbit will most likely begin attacking," Kyp warned.

"Torkal said it himself," Moff Flennic grouched. "His people don't have the ships needed to take the Empire. They'd be suicidal to launch such an attack. Besides, I have nearly three-quarters of my sector fleet in orbit. It's impossible for them to do anything more but run."

"I'd start massing your fleet anyway," Kyp groaned at Moff Flennic's choice of words. "According to Shaeri, these guys are like our version of Wraith Squadron. Only, instead of six people, they have an entire Domain with which to carry out their ops. Impossible, or so Kell likes to remind me, is Wraith Squadron's specialty."

No sooner had Kyp finished saying that than explosions and echoes of blasterfire resounded from all about the capital building.

"Report!" Moff Flennic barked.

_"The Yuuzhan Vong have broken through and reached their ships! We're being over…"_ the transmission ended in static after a powerful blast came through the channel.

Through the bay-window of the conference room, the occupants saw a Yuuzhan Vong picket-ship rise and bring its guns to bear.

"Down!" Kyp yelled.

The group dove just as the Yuuzhan Vong ship opened fire. Molten plasma blasted apart the wooden table like it wasn't even there. Ryza Tyreed's screech of pain was cut short as the barrage completely atomized her. Another one of Kyp's Dozen was thrown hard against the wall from the concussion of one of the blasts and his head hit against a light-fixture. He collapsed limply to the ground and was promptly incinerated by another blast.

The picket-ship continued firing, the walls of the room beginning to glow from the heat of the attacks.

Shaeri kept herself pressed over Leia, breathing heavily as she sought to shelter the mother of the avatars of Yun-Harla, Yun-Yammka, and Yun-Ne'shel. Molten debris were dripping onto her back and burning holes in her skin, but she continued to use herself as a shield.

Kyp had Moff Flennic pressed behind a shield of chairs as they attempted to weather the barrage. While Danni and the surviving Dozen members used their combined effort to send the doors to the room flying off their hinges. The moment they did, blaster bolts poured into the room. Imperial liaison officer, Commander Green was immediately hit by the bolts and collapsed to the ground.

"Someone reprogrammed the security droids!" Danni yelled out over to Kyp.

"What do you want me to do about it!?" Kyp said incredulously. A plasma cannon lined up on him. Cursing, he grabbed Flennic by the collar and pulled the Moff unceremoniously through the room. The cannon opened fire and obliterated the chair-fort.

One of the Dozen tried to stand and take on the security droids, but a plasma burst blew him away.

They were pinned into the room with no way out.

Just then, the picket-ship was stitched by a continuous barrage of ship-to-ship laser fire. Beams of red lanced out with Jedi-precision, right through the dovin basal defenses, and blasted bits of coral off the vessel. The picket-ship quickly veered away, even as the lasers continued to stitch its side an aft. In place of the Yuuzhan Vong vessel, the _Millennium Falcon _hovered into view with its landing ramp down.

"Come on!" Seff called out, gesturing furiously. "Captain Solo's detected a buildup in the building's primary reactors!"

With the picket-ship gone, the Jedi members of the group activated their lightsabers and provided a screen against the blaster bolts being fired by the reprogrammed security droids. Leia carried an unconscious Shaeri in her arms, while Danni helped Moff Flennic up and onto the ramp. One by one, the surviving Jedi clambered onboard.

Seff held up his comlink. "They're all on. Go!"

The ramp closed and the _Falcon _pulled away. Below, the power generators located right next to the capital building ignited in a ball of orange and yellow. Explosions on the mountainside beneath the building threw debris into the air, and the entire structure began to slide down the side of the mountain. It was collapsing in the process, with sparks and more explosions ripping the once magnificent structure to pieces.

Moff Flennic and Kyp hurried to the cockpit. "I have to tell the Sector Fleet to engage."

"_That_ Sector Fleet?" Han asked pointing towards the space-docks as the _Falcon_ emerged from Yaga Minor's atmosphere.

The space-docks were a blaze as a small fleet of six, newly arrived, Yuuzhan Vong Mataloks poured devastating fire onto the docked vessels. The three ships that had already been in system were busy bombing the ground-based starfighters to dust. Star Destroyers and other heavy ships were being torn to shreds without being given a chance to escape. Whole squadrons of TIE Fighters and Interceptors were destroyed in their hangars. Any ships that _had _been active above Yaga Minor had borne the brunt of the Yuuzhan Vong ambush and were out of commission. A Star Destroyer, missing its bridge and on fire, was listing dangerously towards one of Yaga Minor's moons. And a _Carrack_-class light cruiser was on a ballistic course towards the space along its side indicated the launch of escape pods, and those on the _Falcon_ could only watch helpless as the light cruiser slammed into the center of one of the space docks. The meeting of metal on metal punched a hole through the center of the circular station, and the entire structure began to break apart.

Moff Flennic's face was pale as he saw the Yuuzhan Vong—finished with the defenses of the planet—turn their weapons onto Yaga Minor itself.

"Do you have a destination in mind?" Han said, understanding the man's feelings at having to watch his home-world burn.

Moff Flennic shook himself. He reached over to the navi-computer. "Head to these coordinates. The rest of my Sector Fleet is at Marquarra. We'll get help there."

Han nodded silently and, with one last look at the burning shipyards of Yaga Minor, pulled the levers that triggered their jump to hyperspace.

**=}V{= =}V{=**

When Jacen and the four other Force users were finally reunited in the deepest part of the Shrupak temple, most of them looked a lot worse than they had first entered the temple. Si'ada was completely pale and looked as if she was going to be sick. She displayed none of her good cheer or optimistic attitude. Natua's face was stony, her hands still balled into tight fists at her side. It was as if she was trying to concentrate on not focusing on a particular memory, but was failing. Even Waxarn appeared traumatized; his eyes wild, and his hands shaking. When the other Knight's eyes met Jacen, Jacen was more than a little unsettled by what he saw.

Only Vergere seemed none-the-worse for wear. In fact, it was as if she had just awoken from a very relaxing nap. She exuded more energy than she had before and seemed a little too pleased with herself for Jacen's comfort. What reason she had to be pleased about, he did not really want to know.

"What do you do? Eat nightmares and dark side energy for breakfast?" Waxarn said with a weak smile, noting Vergere's unbothered countenance.

"You've got to teach us how you do that," Si'ada swallowed.

"When we have the time," Vergere inclined her head graciously.

"That'd be later," Jacen said, motioning to the room.

The central chamber was smaller than they expected. Two stasis pods, opened and unpowered, lay against one wall. Several ritualistic looking tables and tools were laid out in front of another. A large, black, triangle-like device was against the third wall. And in the middle of the room was a fire pit, with the nexus of Force energy centered directly in the center of it. It was fairly faint, and much different than the nexus on Coruscant. When viewed through the Force, the nexus on Coruscant had appeared as a pillar of blinding orange light. This nexus appeared in the Force like a bonfire of flickering green flame.

"That's the nexus?" Si'ada blinked.

"And _that_ is a Sith holocron," Vergere motioned to the triangular device along the opposite wall, her posture showing her surprise.

"What are the Kaleesh doing with a Sith holocron?" Waxarn approached the device cautiously.

"Careful," Jacen warned. "It's likely what's contributing to the corruption of the Force nexus. We can look at it later after we've capped the well."

"I left my handbook for capping wells of Force energy in my fighter," Waxarn said wryly, slowly shaking off whatever trauma he had experienced during his trek to the chamber. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Handling this situation is simple enough." Vergere instructed. "The only choice you must make is how you will go about accomplishing it. You have several different choices available for you. You can take this power for yourselves. This nexus is weak enough that you four should be able to absorb what is left without any problems. However, absorbing the nexus will most likely render the surrounding area lifeless, as it is this nexus that is promoting the jungle growth and giving this temple its significance. Without the nexus, I foresee this place becoming a desert, much like the other regions of this planet."

"What else?" Waxarn stared, mesmerized by what he could see of the nexus through the Force.

"You could let the nexus be, but destroy the source of the taint," Vergere motioned to the holocron. "Once the holocron is destroyed, the negative effects of this nexus will dissipate over time and things will return to normal. Though the area will be preserved, it will unfortunately mean that whatever ancient knowledge that holocron has stored will be lost forever."

"We could find out how the Sith managed to merge the Kaleesh and Yuuzhan Vong," Natua seemed saddened by the possible loss of such information. "That holocron could show us how to affect the Yuuzhan Vong with the Force. Why can't we see what information it contains, then destroy it afterward?"

Vergere inclined her head towards the Falleen apprentice. "To activate a Sith holocron this close to a Force nexus, will most likely send a burst of what you would consider 'dark side' energy into the surrounding areas. The nexus acts as an amplifier, and will enhance the ill-intentions imbued within the device to very unhealthy levels. Without proper training, you and the others outside would be incapacitated by the intensity of the burst. The young knight, Waxarn Kel, knows of what I speak. If you believed the miasma coming from the temple was strong, the pulse of dark side energy will be several times greater than that. Possibly lethal, even. It _is _a Sith holocron after all."

"And you're an expert on Sith holocrons now?" Waxarn raised an eyebrow.

"The knowledge of the arcane was much greater in my time than it is in yours," Vergere smiled serenely. "But if you wish to ignore an old woman's warnings, I will not stop you."

"Is there a third option?" Jacen said quickly.

"Yes," Vergere turned towards Jacen. "But it is one only _you_ can take, young Solo."

"Me?"

"Similar to what you did on Coruscant, you can absorb this nexus."

"I thought you said that absorbing it would be bad for the surrounding areas?"

"Once you absorb it, you will use the excess Force energy to issue a command to all things living," Vergere coached. "Much like how you instructed the World Brain to cease its growth, you can imbue the entirety of this region with the command to grow. The Force is in _all_ living things after all, and you specialize in this unique connection. By tapping into the very nature around this temple, you can ensure its continuous growth and prosperity. In a way, you will be returning the energies of this nexus back to the rest of the planet. Doing so would leave the holocron intact and solve the issue of this nexus at the same time."

"You're saying I can have my bantha and eat it too," Jacen motioned to the nexus, deep in thought.

"The main thing about eating this bantha is that it will give you some indigestion," Vergere chortled. "You will also have to absorb what most would call 'the taint' within this nexus as well."

"Absorb it?"

"Like your brother or Jedi Rar," Vergere acknowledged, bobbing her head. "You must take within you that which is ailing this place. A small sacrifice. But is not sacrifice what a Jedi is all about? I have taught you how to look in on yourself, to endure the darkest parts of your mind. The taint will hardly compare to that."

"The others do not have to do anything?"

"You need to channel the full strength of this nexus to accomplish what I have described," Vergere nodded again. "The others will only…get in the way."

"And if he does this, we can really open the holocron without any ill-effect?" Waxarn asked.

"Trusting in my judgment now?" Vergere tilted her head. "But yes. Without the amplifying effects of the nexus, the energies of the holocron will remain at manageable levels."

"Then do it, Jacen," Waxarn said, looking to the other Knight. "If these Sith found a way to manipulate Vong at a molecular level, we _have to_ learn how they accomplished it. It could very well change the course of this war."

"I too would like to learn how they accomplished such feats," Natua agreed.

"The Sith learned how to hurt the Vong, I say we use what they learn for good this time around," Si'ada added.

Jacen glanced at the innocently crackling green flames of the Force nexus, then back to the large, stone, triangular device. Slowly, he nodded.

"Okay. Let's do this."

"Step into the center of the nexus and reach out to the very planet itself," Vergere said, her voice taking on a hypnotic quality.

Jacen followed her instructions. As he stepped into the center of the nexus, it flared up in a flash of green flame. The flame didn't hurt, however. It was a comforting sort of warmth, one that could easily lull someone to sleep.

He could still feel the wrongness the Sith had left behind. Jacen frowned and tried to analyze it. If the dark side didn't exist, how did he explain the obvious corruption of the nexus?

_The Force is simply obeying the will of the last person to leave an impression in it. _Vergere's voice echoed in his mind. _There is no dark or light. Just the will of the Force user. The Sith wanted to inflict pain, suffering, death, so like a droid, that is what the Force is doing. It is up to you to accept the pain and suffering, to accept it and change it to one of peace and contentment. You command the Force, it does not command you._

Jacen inhaled, spread his arms out, and began to take in the crackling flames around him. To those watching, it appeared that streams of flickering green sparks were being pulled into all the pores of his body. Jacen kept his breathing even, changing the intent that had been left within the nexus to something less negative. The last Sith had ordered this nexus to cause harm, but _he_ was now the master of the nexus. Much like how he would subjugate the slave seed, Jacen forced his own will over that of the Sith's. The Force was his to command. With the power at his fingertips he could do oh so many things.

Jacen reached out to the lifeforms outside of the temple, to the trees and animals, the insects and the flowers. All life on Kalee hummed in resonance, a balanced circle thrown off at this singular juncture, the corrupted nexus. Jacen accepted the pain, the suffering, polluting the nexus and replaced those with his own command. One that ordered the creatures and plants to go on with their lives, to flourish and prosper as they had always done. He was returning the cycle of life to its natural state, before the corruption had affected it. The stream of green sparks flew out from him, passing through the stone walls of the temple and disappearing across the planet.

Jacen exhaled, lowered his arms, and opened his eyes. The job was done.

Vergere nodded in approval as Jacen stepped out from the center of the empty circle of stones. The nexus had been depleted, repurposed, its energies spread throughout the entirety of the planet.

"Now, let us see what the holocron can reveal," Vergere made a gesture, and the other four Force sensitives shuddered at a sudden outpouring of anger and pride as the three-pronged device opened up. Rather than a message, however, a single octagonal device floated at the apex of the device.

"A holocron within a holocron?" Waxarn blinked, recognizing the shape of a standard Jedi holocron. He waved a hand in an attempt to unlock it, but the pieces wouldn't budge.

"You give it a try," Waxarn motioned at Jacen.

Jacen repeated Waxarn's efforts, and the results. The octagonal holocron just wasn't opening.

Vergere stepped forward and plucked the device out of the repulsor field. She tucked it into her robes and looked back to the four Jedi. "We will just have to study this at a later time. For now, I believe we have the task of removing the yorik coral from this temple?"

Jacen and Waxarn nodded. "We can always figure out the holocron later."

"Now we have the fun task of cutting through all that coral," Si'ada groaned. "Why couldn't everything be as easy as absorbing a Force nexus and sending the energy all over a planet?"

"A little manual labor never hurt anyone," Jacen said cheerfully.

"Tell that to me _after_ we're done hacking through all that coral."

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

The atmosphere aboard the _Falcon _was extremely solemn. The surviving members of Kyp's Dozen could do little more than mourn for those that had been killed on Yaga Minor. They didn't even have bodies to bury. Kyp had secluded himself in one of the back rooms of the ship, preferring to grieve in private. The loss of Ryza Tyreed had been as big a blow as any to the Jedi Master. She had been with him almost since the beginning of the Dozen. Had fought alongside him in countless engagements. Her death had hurt him in the Force more than he thought it would. More than he wanted it too.

The younger apprentices had likewise been traumatized at being forced to fight opponents they had actually known. They were clustered around the dejarik board, trying to take their minds of off what had just occurred. Though they were keeping up a tough appearance, they weren't fooling anyone but themselves. And with Shaeri recovering from her injuries, none of the other occupants of the ship were in any sort of mood to help cheer up the three teens.

While Han piloted the vessel, Moff Flennic was seated in the co-pilot's chair with a lost look in his eyes—having watched his home-planet and a good portion of his forces, go down in flames. There was nothing they could have done. The Yuuzhan Vong had plotted this for far too long and had been very well prepared. Even now, the thought of all of the civilians and military personnel being massacred by the Yuuzhan Vong forces, his stomach churned as the scene replayed in his mind over and over again.

Leia grimaced at the HoloNet connection, motioning for Danni to continue to adjust the transmitter. Finally, an image of her brother appeared. Luke wasn't exactly dressed as the former Jedi Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.

"Playing stormtrooper again?" Leia quipped, seeing his outfit.

"_Ha, ha,_" Luke retorted dryly. "_Blame the Wraiths. One of their newer members, a Ratnena Bora, suggested I would get along better with the Imperials if I didn't appear so 'Jedi-y'. She forgot to mention she smeared the insides of this armor with adhesive."_

_"Hey! At least I left the helmet alone!" _A protest came from outside the range of the camera. _"You Jedi need to have some fun anyway."_

_"Hence her call-sign: Prankster." _Luke finished with an ever-suffering sigh.

Leia forced herself to chuckle. Despite the recent events, it was good to see her brother more or less relaxed for once, rather than carrying the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. "So I take it everything is okay on your end?"

_"It depends on what you mean by 'okay.' Moff Rosset's forces opened fire on us the moment we approached Entralla. A Yuuzhan Vong garrison was hiding in his sector and the Moff didn't appear to be the one in full control of his fleet. When the Wraiths went back for a sneak peak, they found that Moff Rosset had actually been imprisoned in his own brig by a Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator posing as his second-in-command. It must have been one of the ones Moff Sarreti missed. Rosset was rather unhappy about that, according to Face."_

"I would be too," Leia remarked. "We're having trouble on our end here. Moff Flennic's lost Yaga Minor and a good portion of his sector to the Yuuzhan Vong fleet elements hiding just on the other side of the border with the Unknown Regions. We're en route to Marquarra to meet up with the rest of his Sector Fleet, but we'll probably have to fall back shortly. They Yuuzhan Vong were definitely prepared for any sort of reveal."

_"Have you contacted Moff Sarreti?"_

"Long range HoloNet buoys seem to be out. Either that or the frequencies are being jammed," Leia shook her head. "What's your status?"

"_Complicated,"_ Luke winced. _"We have Moff Rosset with us, but the infiltrator managed to have Rosset declared a traitor and a Rebel spy. We have both Imperial and Yuuzhan Vong interdictor ships barring all hyperspace routes out of this sector. Fortunately, one of Face's Imperial contacts pulled through for us. We're currently guests of the Red Moon mercenary group."_

"Mercenary?" Leia repeated skeptically. "What's to stop them from selling you out to the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"_Their leader used to be in the Rebel Alliance," _Luke said. "_And they're a lot like the Wraiths."_

"Please tell me you're joking, Master Skywalker," Danni interjected. "One set of Wraiths is enough. Two and the entire galaxy might as well kiss its butt goodbye."

"_Kell Tainer and a man named Hugo Cutter are already making wagers to see who has the deadliest recipe for explosives,"_ Luke shuddered in acknowledgement. _"Anyway, we're relatively safe for now. The Wraiths and the Red Moons are working out a plan to help Rosset retake his sector. But it's safe to say that, for now, this Sector Fleet won't be coming to Bastion's aid any time soon. The only positive is that we know for sure that the Sector Fleet won't willingly help the Yuuzhan Vong attack any Imperial assets."_

"Between Rosset and Flennic's forces, the Remnant has lost the use of two of their eight sector fleets, nearly a quarter of their forces," Leia said worriedly.

"Not to mention they now have a gaping hole where Yuuzhan Vong forces can mass undetected," Danni added.

_"Long range comms are also out in this sector,"_ the young voice of the Wraith's new communications specialist and slicer, Ratnena Bora called out in the background.

_"So it looks like the Yuuzhan Vong are going to take the Remnant sector by sector then," _Luke concluded grimly.

"We can't even send out the Dozen to warn the rest of the Remnant because they lost all of their fighters on Yaga Minor," Danni added softly.

"Luke, do you think your people are in range to contact Anakin and the others?" Leia asked sharply. "If they can pass our message on, or even get to Bastion ahead of us, we might have a chance to warn the rest of the Imperial Remnant."

_"The Wraiths are on it now,"_ Luke nodded. _"If that fails, we'll try to get in contact with Kyle Katarn at Ord Sedra. And if __that__ fails, we'll try the Moff of the Perrinn sector. Though our Imperial liaison tells us that Moff Crowal was in favor of letting the Yuuzhan Vong destroy the New Republic, we're hoping more recent events will change her mind. In the meantime, if I'm understanding their plans right, the Wraiths and Red Moons are going to be launching a series of hit-and-run attacks on Yuuzhan Vong assets. We'll try to keep the Yuuzhan Vong busy enough here so that they won't advance any time soon."_

"Moff Rosset's sector separates Moff Flennic's sector from the rest of the Remnant," Leia commented. "We don't have the ships or support to do much to stop any reinforcements from entering your sector, but I don't want to call in Taan's people just yet. We'll just do our best to gather intel."

_"That's fine. Between Booster, Face, and Colonel Stormcaller, we should be able to hold off long enough for Anakin to send help."_

"Hopefully he's wrapping up his survey mission and hasn't run into any problems," Leia agreed. "May the Force be with you, Luke."

_"You too."_

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

The Shrupak temple on Kalee had changed nearly everyone who had entered it, there was no mistaking that. Whatever the four Jedi had experienced in their personal trials still reflected on their faces even after a full day's hard work.

Slicing away the yorik coral connected to the temple had proven a more than laborious task. Yet, the Yuuzhan Vong vessel had been separated from the temple, as promised, and the task the Jedi had had in store for them had been accomplished. Which was fortunate since the physical and mental exhaustion had pushed them to their limits.

The scene this bedraggled group emerged to only added to their agitated state. The sun had just set, so the glow from a multitude of lightsabers immediately caught their attention. Waxarn Kel's followers, the Death Knights, had surrounded Anakin and Tahiri and were holding them at lightsaber point. Off to the side, Mara was with the other two apprentices, Jysella Horn and Yaqeel Saav'etu, trying to regain control of the situation. The Kaleesh were looking on from the surrounding foliage and village remains.

"Anakin," Jacen commented with a raised eyebrow, approaching the scene.

"Hey Jace," Anakin said brightly, as if he wasn't illuminated by the business ends of a number of lightsabers.

"Maez?" Waxarn asked his second in command. He took several steps forward in an attempt to defuse the situation, Si'ada and Vergere following him like shadows.

"Waxarn, I'm glad you're here. Solo's Twi'lek pet killed Doreil, Arvas, Relan, Vepar, and Trina!"

"Oh?" Waxarn looked to Anakin, the Solo's emaciated state clear in the glow of the blue and green lightsaber blades.

"Alema and Anakin fell to the dark side," Maez said. "Si'ada and the others all saw it. All saw what they did with the Force. Heck, you can even see the consequences on Anakin now!"

"Maez," Waxarn said in a low voice, rubbing at his face. "In the temple the Force allowed me to be by Eryl's side in her last moments. I was on Myrkr with her and all the others. Saw the choices Anakin had been forced to make. He is the furthest thing from a dark Jedi as can be."

"But…"

"Alema Rar, might be another story. But since she's not here at the moment, there's no point holding your lightsabers on Anakin and Tahiri. They are the reasons this war is going to end. It'd be stupid of us to start doubting each other when it was Anakin and his siblings who brought the Jedi together in the first place. Tell me, does that sound like something a dark Jedi would do?"

"Well no…"

"You and the others have followed me this far. Trust me on this. Lower your weapons," Waxarn spoke evenly.

Maez hesitated, his gaze dancing from Waxarn, to Si'ada, and Vergere. Finally he resettled his focus on Waxarn, Maez nodded and deactivated his lightsaber. The others promptly did the same. "Alright. Waxarn. You haven't let us down yet."

"Thank you, Maez," Waxarn clapped him in the shoulder.

Breaths of relief were released.

"Come on," Jacen motioned to the rest of the group. "Let's get off this planet and update Moff Sarreti."

The group traveled back through the jungle in relative quiet, the past few day's events having worn on all of them. There still was a tension in the air between Waxarn's people and the rest of the Jedi. It was the sort of tension that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Everyone felt it, but no one wanted to comment on it.

When they reached their ships, the Death Knights froze at the sight of the fighters of their deceased companions. Alema's own fighter was already missing, and from the state of the five other X-wings, she had field stripped them of anything useful. The cargo compartments were open, and the dangling emergency fuel lines emerging from the five Death Knight X-wings made it clear that Alema had drained them of their fuel.

Sensing the animosity between the two groups of younger Jedi rising, Mara motioned to the apprentices. "Natua, Yaqeel, Jysella, get into the _Shadow,_ now."

"I really hope you have a good explanation, Anakin," Waxarn said, the freshly healed burns on his face making his scowl more prominent. "The Alema I saw in my vision was about as unstable as one can get. I would like to believe in you, but it would be a poor start for your leadership if you continue to defend her actions. Murder is murder."

"Not if it's in self-defense," Tahiri snapped darkly, supporting her exhausted boyfriend. "The rest of your people know. Your _friends_ were killed attacking her. What was she supposed to do, let them kill her?"

"If she was so innocent, why did she run in the first place?" Waxarn's supporter, Jalinae said. "She even admitted to being a dark Jedi. What were they supposed to do, let her run amuck?"

"And you were harboring her all this time," Nixa, the Trandoshan Knight, added with a hiss. "I find it hard to believe that you knew _nothing_ of her fall considering the friendship you had with her."

"Still have," Tahiri seethed.

"Tahiri," Anakin interjected.

Tahiri looked mutinous, but stood down.

Anakin exhaled slowly, his mind working lightyears a minute as he struggled to come up with the words to keep the situation from deteriorating any further. "Waxarn, like Tahiri said, Alema will _always_ be our friend. But it does not mean that we will always agree with her methods or decisions. Whether she 'fell' to the dark side or not doesn't matter at this moment. I think we can all agree that there are more pressing matters in this galaxy than hunting a lone Force-sensitive through the stars."

"I will second that," Natua re-emerged from the _Jade Shadow._ "We have an urgent message relayed to us by Moff Crowal. The Yuuzhan Vong have begun their conquest of the Empire. Three of the eight sectors have already fallen. We have been ordered to fall back to Bastion as soon as we receive the message."

**=}Chapter End{=**

A\N: Ratnena Bora is from Mik Sunrider's Adventures of Tahiri series, borrowed with permission. =). Jagged Fel makes his exit from this story (until end chapter), so that's another character gone. Also, with the death of Ryza Tyreed, I have continued my very unhealthy habit of killing off my OCs…(definitely not meant to foreshadow anything regarding any other OCs currently still among the living).


	43. Chapter 43

**Forty-Three**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

"You know, you did tell your friends we needed help _stopping_ the coup that was to occur in a month; not help starting it before we were ready?" Colonel Vana Dorja of Imperial Intelligence drawled, as her shot—her accuracy enhanced by her cybernetic eye which she had obtained as a result of a nearly-successful attempt on her life—drilled a Yuuzhan Vong sympathizer square between his forehead. Even though the light was low and the targets were a good thirty meters away, her cybernetic enhancements kept her accuracy rate at a hundred percent.

"I just told Anakin a coup was coming up in a month!" Ganner called back. An anti-personnel missile exploded among a group of stormtroopers, sending them flying. "I thought he was smart enough to figure out which part of that coup I needed help with!"

"This is why we never ask you Rebels for help! You lot always make things worse!"

"This isn't so bad!" Ganner fired blindly.

"It rained just the other day and we're chasing traitors and Vong inside a sewer! Unlike the stormtrooper outfits, our rebreathers don't block out the smell!"

"And it's my fault the infiltrators made their base of operations in the sewers beneath Ravelin?" Ganner said, referring to the capital city they were now under. "Besides, I don't smell anything."

"You and your Jedi sorcery!" Vana blasted another sympathizer in frustration.

Another rocket blew by them and caused the piping system above to cave in right on top of them. Mud, slush, and things Ganner didn't want to think about, immediately sloshed over them.

"Oh, come on!" Ganner yelled down the sewer-way.

"On the bright side, at least we know they weren't able to sabotage the power plants leading to the planetary defenses," Vana said sarcastically.

"Naïve optimism is supposed to be _my _thing."

"And indignant rage is supposed to be mine," Vana quipped right back. "_Now_ can we do things my way?"

Ganner glanced around the corner at the dozen or so individuals holed up within one of the sewer's service stations. A blaster bolt nearly grazed his face, and he pulled back with a yelp. "Fine!"

Vana tapped the comlink that had been installed in her cranial implants. After another short exchange, she edged backwards behind cover a little further away. Ganner groaned and dove over to where she was. A split second later, anti-ship missiles, launched from a wing-pair of TIE Defenders, blew apart the ground above, and the sewers below. Right where the Vong sympathizers and infiltrators had been. The entire area flash-fried and a plume of fire traversed the pipes, charbroiling anyone who hadn't had the mind to take cover.

When the flames were gone, Ganner made a motion to ward away the plume of smoke. "Great. Baked sewer. Urgh. That's right up there on the list of things I could have gone without smelling." Ganner tried to breath and nearly retched instead. "Yup, right there with wet Wookie and a Hutt's behind. Though a Hutt's behind would probably smell a lot like baked sewer now that I think of it."

Vana ignored his ramblings. She had gotten used to it in the last several months partnered with him, and gave out orders to the surviving stormtroopers. "Stalgis, Tarl, secure the scene and execute any survivors. Rhysode and I will be returning top side to see if any of the other containment teams need help."

The stormtroopers went off to follow orders, while she and Ganner headed to the surface for some much needed fresh air. They emerged from the ground at the edge of one of the primary power plants outside Ravelin's city limits. The power plant was a heavily secured zone, providing power to the city's defenses and the capital building's deflector shields and turbolaser defenses. It had its own automated defenses and a kilometer-long plain of rocky ground all around it to keep anyone from approaching on the ground undetected. The Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator and two sympathizers within the base had already been apprehended, and the team that Ganner and Vana had just taken out had been the Yuuzhan Vong's 'Plan B.'

A large crater a quarter of a kilometer away indicated just where the infiltrators and sympathizers had been stopped.

"This is Colonel Dorja," Vana contacted the _Widowmaker_, the home-base of Moff Sarreti's special task group. A decontamination team, in the meantime, did their best to drown the two of them in disinfectants and odor-eliminating sprays. "Target Alpha-A secured. Requesting further orders."

_"Colonel, the Supreme Commander wishes to meet with you and the Wise Man back at the Rimcee Station,"_ Arien Yage, captain of the frigate, replied in clipped and efficient tones common among Imperial officers . 'Wise Man' was Ganner's call-sign, which he picked out much to everyone else's dismay. Vana had wanted to change it to 'wise-guy,' or its less polite equivalent of an intelligent rear-end, but hadn't been successful in her efforts thus far. _"We're sending a transport to pick the two of you up now. It's manned by Galactic Alliance Intelligence operatives because we don't exactly know who to trust at the moment."_

"Wait a minute," Ganner interrupted over the sound of the large dryers blowing hot air over he and Vana. "Did the Empire's Imperial forces just ask the Galactic Alliance for help?"

_"We did not," _Captain Yage replied stoically. _"We merely informed your government that the Empire would be more useful to them relatively intact. Your analysts agreed and your government sent several of their Intelligence units to help out."_

"Guilting them into helping out is practically the same thing," Ganner said wryly, nodding his thanks to the decontamination team. He glanced up at the sky. "We see the transport now. Wise Man, out."

The transport was definitely an older model, but it also looked highly modified. In fact, it looked more like a ship Jan Ors or Mara Jade would drive than an actual military vessel. He raised an eyebrow at Vana, who looked a little less impressed than he did. Apparently working with her Galactic Alliance counterpart wasn't high on her things to do list.

"Come on, where's that friendly rivalry that our two sides are supposed to have," Ganner cajoled as the ship made its final approach to land.

"Wise Man," Vana winced as she said the name. Now that they were out in the open though, there was no telling who else could be listening. "That rivalry normally involves one of our people trying to kill or spy on one of your people, and vice versa."

"Really?" Ganner said, with mock surprise. "But I thought it was a friendly rivalry. Rebel and Imperial agents, just has that nice ring to it."

"And your idiocy is giving my head a bothersome ringing sound," Vana glowered, shoving him in the shoulder. "Let us pray that Captain Yage has sent someone tolerable, or this will be a very long night."

Ganner glanced at the time on the readout of his comlink and couldn't resist. "Technically, it's day already."

"How I put up with you for nearly half a year, I'll never know," Vana groaned.

The transport touched down and the side hatch opened. A young teenage boy with white-blond hair—probably no older than fifteen, Ganner guessed—waved them over. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"At least he sounds Imperial," Vana muttered under her breath.

"Let's hope he isn't the pilot," Ganner said. "If Galactic Alliance Intelligence has started sending teenage boys out to do their work, I'm quitting."

"And that's different than you Jedi, how?" Vana whispered, as they approached the ramp.

"For one, Jedi and Intelligence are two different things."

"You can say that again," Vana retorted with a falsely sweet smile, made slightly scarier by the fact that the gesture caused her skin to tighten around her cranial implants, which in turn caused their glow to shine out from beneath her skin. Having half of one's head light up an eerie red wasn't at all calming or funny.

The two boarded the ship and Ganner raised an eyebrow at the teen. "Aren't you a little young to be an Intelligence operative?"

"As co-pilot, I can vent the cargo hold if we ever accidently pick up any unwanted guests," the teenage boy said tonelessly. "Oh, and did I mention we've stationed the two of you in the cargo hold?"

Ganner glanced at Vana. "He definitely has an Imperial sense of humor."

"Joy," Vana deadpanned. "You'll do, kid. Take us to the cockpit."

"Sure, mom's expecting you anyway, Colonel." The kid headed towards their destination, while Vana and Ganner mouthed 'mom?' behind his back.

"And yes, my mom. I can sense the two of you do that you know." The teen added as the door to the next room opened.

"Sense?" Vana repeated, she sent a resigned look at Ganner. As if all the credits the kid had built up with his Imperial accent had just been flushed away. "You're a Jedi too?"

"From my dad's side," the teen said with a single nod.

"Emperor's ears," Vana swore. "You Jedi just keep popping up everywhere. I thought you people were supposed to be an order of celibate monks!"

"What are you looking at me for?" Ganner objected. "_I_ don't have any kids running around…that I know of."

"You're a Jedi too?" The blond teen raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Ganner said.

The teen evaluated Ganner once over, then shrugged. "I guess Jedi really do come in all types."

"Hey!"

Vana smothered a grin as her opinion of the blond kid went back up. They entered the cockpit and took a seat in the passenger chairs, while the kid slid into the co-pilot's seat. A woman with similar white-blond hair tied back in a pony-tail, sat in the pilot's seat.

"Welcome aboard. If you could strap yourselves in, we'll have you to your destination in no time."

"Thanks for this, by the way," Ganner added, buckling himself in as the ship rose off the ground.

"No thanks needed. My orders are clear; I'm to keep this ship running and to fly you to whatever destination you require." The woman's Imperial accent pronounced. It was clear where the teenage boy got his looks and accent from.

"Mom, he's a Jedi too," the teen said, motioning to Ganner.

A pair of blue eyes flickered up to gaze at a mirror installed on the control console. "A Jedi working for the Empire?"

"On loan from the Galactic Alliance," Ganner corrected.

"The Order 'loans' out Jedi?" The ship left Bastion's orbit and jumped to hyperspace.

"With the full intention of having them returned safe and unharmed," Ganner nodded. "There's a steep fee if I'm damaged in anyway."

"We are exempt from any damage he already had before he came into our possession," Vana added drolly.

Ganner sighed. Evidently Vana had indeed embraced the rivalry between Rebels and Imperials. Only, since the pilot had an Imperial accent, _he_ had become the Rebel.

"You were a former Imperial pilot?" Vana asked as the stream of hyperspace flew by the cockpit windows.

"From Corulag during the High Empire," the pilot nodded. "My husband and I retired there once the war was over. Started a family." She motioned with her head towards her son. "Then the Yuuzhan Vong invaded and everything went to hell."

"Your husband, the Jedi?"

"That's right. He's still on Corulag right now, with our daughter, helping the resistance against the Yuuzhan Vong puppet government."

"I'm sorry about Corulag," Ganner said sympathetically. He knew how hard it was to watch or hear about the fall of one's own home-planet.

"Thank you."

Their ship dropped out of hyperspace minutes later.

_"Rogue Shadow, this is Rimcee Station, we have you on our scopes now. Transmit authorization and code clearance or we will open fire."_

"_Rogue Shadow_ transmitting our clearance now," the pilot replied after a measured beat.

_"Transmission received, you are cleared to dock. After offloading your passengers, your government has recalled you to Kuat, code Urgent."_

"Affirmative, thank you for the message."

The transport docked with the station and Vana and Ganner bid the pilots goodbye. The airlock shut behind them and the ship pulled away and disappeared once more into hyperspace.

Awaiting the Jedi and Intelligence operative was the leader of the Imperial armed forces, Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon.

"Sir!" Vana immediately snapped to attention.

Ganner bowed his head respectfully. "Grand Admiral."

"Thank you both for your haste," Gilad said smoothly. They moved briskly through the space station's corridors "The situation has deteriorated over the last few hours. Although we have secured the Braxant sector, we have just lost contact with the Carrion sector. The last ships to make it out report Yuuzhan Vong advancing up from Dactruria and through Gelda. There are also reports that Moff Norda was killed in his office by an explosion. But as we've lost communications with that sector, we cannot confirm this."

"And the Perinn sector?" Vana inquired.

"Currently cut off and isolated. From what we have learned from couriers, Grandmaster Skywalker and reinforcements from the Galactic Alliance are helping Moff Crowal's sector fleet stem the tide at the moment. Again, without HoloNet access, we don't know much more."

"And with the fall of the Carrion sector, the Perrinn sector is vulnerable on three fronts now," Vana noted.

"Correct. This is one of the reasons why I had the two of you recalled. Captain Yage can handle the rounding up of the Yuuzhan Vong spies on Bastion. What we have to do is figure out how to keep stop the Yuuzhan Vong from advancing any further. The Imperial Navy has gathered at both Muunilinst and Ord Thoden with the intention of accomplishing this task. But at the moment, I am not confident they will succeed. They will be going up against an enemy they haven't fought before and will be unused to the tactics and technologies, despite the intel the Galactic Alliance has given us."

"The two of us can't stop a Vong fleet, sir," Ganner said as the doors to the conference room swooshed open.

"That's _Yuuzhan _Vong fleet, Media-Boy!" Tahiri's voice filled with mock indignation.

Ganner's head whipped about so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. "Tahiri!" He glanced about the rest of the room and saw it was full of Jedi.

"Red stormtrooper armor?" Anakin commented with a smirk of amusement.

"And a cape? Making a fashion statement, are you?" Jacen chuckled.

Ganner defended his outfit. "There's nothing wrong with my disguise."

"Ganner," Mara Jade Skywalker spoke up. "_Everything_ is wrong with it."

Ganner flared his cape dramatically. "Yeah, that's the fun part."

Welcoming hand-shakes and fond back-slapping ensued for the next few seconds as Ganner happily, greeted the rest of the Jedi. As much fun as he had had, he had to admit that being the only Jedi got rather lonely at times.

"Waxarn, you still running around with the Death Knights?" Ganner said, shaking the partially-burned Knight's hand.

"You still working on that winning grin of yours?" Waxarn remarked, clasping Ganner's forearm with a welcome shine in his eyes.

"You know it," Ganner said, smiling.

"You two know each other?" Tahiri spoke up.

"I used to be a Death Knight. Well, before they were called Death Knights, and when Waxarn still had hair. Wurth, Waxarn, and I all admired Kyp Durron's philosophy of taking the fight to the enemy and we had formed our own little group, fan-club, whatever you want to call it," Ganner chuckled fondly at those memories. "Wow, that seems like ages ago."

"Eleven years," Waxarn said with a whimsical nod.

"I see a lot of new faces," Ganner motioned.

"War does unflattering things to Jedi," Waxarn admitted. "I give them a way to focus their rage."

"If the reunion is finished," Gilad Pellaeon interrupted delicately. The group of Jedi sat back down. "I have heard that the Jedi have something called a 'battlemeld,' and that this was used to great effect during the Battle of Ebaq Nine."

"That is true," Anakin said.

"Then I am hoping that you would be willing to add to the capabilities of the two Imperial fleets with yet another battlemeld. If you can help coordinate the movements of the fleet, maybe you can make up for the lack of experience my officers have against the Yuuzhan Vong."

"The only problem is that the less Jedi there are in a meld, the less effective it will be," Jacen spoke up. "If you want to guarantee a victory, it would be best if we were all present."

"We can confidently protect Muunilinst or Ord Thoden," Mara spoke up, motioning to the holo-images in the middle of the conference table. "But if we try both, it's more than likely we'll fail."

A shadow flickered across Gilad Pellaeon's face as the fate of an entire sector hung on his next few words. Ganner felt sorry for the experienced leader; knowing that either choice would condemn millions of lives to death. It was not a decision Ganner hoped he would ever have to make.

"The fleet at Muunilinst is larger because it is on a direct hyperspace line to Bastion and because its sector is highly populated," Gilad began, thinking out loud. "But since the Carrion sector fell, you would be at risk of a pincer attack. The fleet at Ord Thoden will most definitely not be able to hold out for long without the support of the Carrion sector fleet, but the Taspir system contains one of the largest Imperial military bases and represents a bulk of our strength in that region. If it were to fall, it would greatly hurt the morale of the soldiers."

"We can try to protect both," Mara said, after a silent conversation with the other Jedi. "But there will be no guarantee we'll succeed."

"But there is a chance?" Pellaeon looked relieved when Mara nodded.

"There is. But it's a small one. Anakin is capable of affecting the Yuuzhan Vong on a level deeper than any other Jedi. Though not as strong, Jacen and Tahiri can likewise sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. If we send Tahiri with Jacen, and have Anakin in a separate group, we can spread out our abilities."

"Have Waxarn and the others go with Tahiri and Jacen," Anakin recommended, agreeing with Mara's assessment. "Ganner, Aunt Mara, and the apprentices can come with me. We'll take the battle group at Ord Thoden. The others can have Muunilinst. One thing though, if either fleet tries to stay and slug it out, they won't win. The commanders of both fleets need to know that we'll be launching a fighting retreat, with the battle eventually decided over Taspir and Bastion."

"Taspir and Bastion?" Pellaeon said, staring calculatingly at the young Knight.

"The Yuuzhan Vong have studied Imperial tactics. They know that you will stand your ground, that Imperial doctrines don't have much room for retreating in battle. They will not expect you to withdraw unless you fear defeat. Draw them in, hit them, then continue the retreat," Anakin said, receiving nods of support from the others. "Keep their interest up just enough that they won't settle down and garrison a system. We'll rely on the planetary defenses of the two Imperial strongholds to help even the odds."

The grand admiral let out a short laugh. "I am glad you are on our side, Solo. I would hate to go up against that devious mind of yours any time soon. Very well. I'll ensure that none of the fleet commanders are foolish enough to try to stand and fight. I'll join you personally at Ord Thoden. Moff Sarreti has already taken his own sector fleet to Muunilinst."

"It will be a pleasure," Anakin inclined his head.

"Yes, my young friend. I think it will."

**=}II{= =}II{=**

Sannah tried to keep her heart from beating out of her chest on the trip over to Arda III. Mid-way between Mandalore and Raxis Prime, Arda III was considered neutral ground and perfect for talks between Boba's Mandalorians and _Kyr'tsad_—Death Watch—Mandalorians. In addition to Boba Fett and a squad of his Supercommandos, a delegation from the political arm of Mandalore, the planet, was also joining them. This delegation was more to help the mediation than anything else; since the people of Mandalore were still neutral in the conflict between the _Ori'ramikade _and _Kyr'tsad. _A conflict which had existed for several generations over the course of sixty years.

It was times like this when Sannah wished Doran was around to lighten the mood. After four weeks, she had still yet to see him. He had remained on Raxis Prime to help train the Supercommando recruits, and pack up the base in preparation for a Yuuzhan Vong attack.

"Take a deep breath," Tyria said softly, sensing Sannah's agitation.

"Right, deep breath," Sannah repeated. She could see the _Kyr'tsad_ delegation's shuttle through the view port.

"Trust in the Force," Tyria continued. "What will happen, will happen. There's no sense worrying about it."

"Except, if I screw this up, there's going to be a whole lotta dead Mandalorians," Sannah swallowed.

"One thing you shouldn't get from Doran is his ability to over-dramatize everything," Tyria remarked, placing a reassuring hand on the Melodie teen's shoulders. "Look at it this way. There would have been already been 'whole lotta dead Mandalorians' without your presence in the first place. It is because of you that they have an opportunity to sort out their differences without blasters and vibroblades. Nothing you say or do can make things worse than they could be, only better."

Sannah offered Tyria a weak smile and nodded. "Did Doran ever have to do something like this?"

"Help negotiate a ceasefire between two sworn enemies?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh. He tell you that adventure on Munto Codru?"

Sannah's face was a mask of concentration as she mentally went through the many tales he had told her. And then, the story came to her. "That was when he was kidnapped by a family in order for them to gain leverage on you to take down a rival political family."

"Yup," Tyria was once again amused at how Sannah seemed to know all of their adventures. "One of the leading Codru-Ji families had tried to kidnap a rival family's child. Unfortunately, during the attempt, a rock-slide accidently killed the child being kidnapped. A bitter feud broke out between the two families, with retaliatory kidnappings and killings breaking out between them and allied families. Doran and I just happened to arrive on the planet as the feud was boiling over. Now, even though Doran was a kidnapping victim, he managed to talk both sides down and avert a potentially deadly civil war. I couldn't have been more proud of him at that moment than I was. You're like Doran in many ways, Sannah, so I know you'll do just as well."

Sannah bowed her head. "Thank you, Tyria."

"Besides, I know Dinua, and she wouldn't have let you go any further with your idea if she didn't think you could pull it off. You're a _Jetii_, remember?"

"Right," Sannah began to breathe a bit easier as the _Kell Dragon_ touched down. "Jedi. Jedi Fish-Girl, reporting for duty. Oh, boy, am I going to have stories to tell the other Melodie or what?"

Tyria grinned. "That's the spirit." The hatch opened and the two exited the ship.

Four other vessels likewise landed in the open field of grass. One ship was Boba's personal craft, carving through the skies like a raptor searching for its prey. A shuttle from Mandalore itself, carrying a diplomatic detachment, touched down as well. And another gunship holding the rest of the Supercommandos parked opposite of a light-assault vessel containing the _Kyr'tsad_ leadership.

As the passengers of the different ships disembarked, Sannah felt an unusual tremor in the Force. It was extremely weak, but definitely present. Sannah blinked in surprise; another Jedi, or at least a Force sensitive, had arrived.

"Tyria?" Sannah whispered.

"I know. The lead figure of the Mandalorian delegation," Tyria tilted her head subtly.

Sannah glanced towards the elaborately dressed group of four individuals and noticed a woman with red hair, streaked with grey, stand out from the others. Though the woman was older than Tyria, her exact age wasn't clear at first glance, or even a second glance. The red-haired woman was still physically fit and probably looked much younger than she actually was.

The woman noticed Sannah's gaze, and aged, green eyes softened ever so slightly at seeing the young apprentice.

"When did Mandalorians start having their own Jedi?" Sannah said in a low voice, following Tyria towards the others.

"Worry about that later," Tyria said with a mysterious grin. "It's show time."

Sannah glanced towards the Mandalorian warrior portion of the group and fought back a groan. The Supercommandos and Death Watch Mandalorians were in full battle armor and armed to the teeth. If that wasn't enough, the _Ori'ramikade_ were wearing green armor, which Dinua had taught her signified duty. While the Death Watch Mandalorians were wearing black, Mandalorian for Justice. A lone Death Watch Mandalorian in red and black armor stepped forward to stand toe-to-toe with Boba. The Mandalorian's helmet was unique in that it stood out from the rest of her armor. It was painted blue save for the white tones around a slanted T-shaped visor; clearly a helmet that had been inherited from someone else.

"So, the Vizsla line still lives," Boba said, amusement clear in his voice.

"I am Verde Vizsla, the granddaughter of Pre Vizsla, and current leader of the _Kyr'tsad,_" the red Mandalorian said coldly. "I see you have lowered the _Mando'ade_ even further by allying with Jedi."

"It's thanks to these Jedi you're still alive," Boba said smoothly, motioning towards Tyria and Sannah. "They are naïve enough to think that anything will come of these negotiations."

"More the fool for you then, for going along with this charade."

"Watch your tone, _hut'uun,"_ snapped one of Boba's Mandalorians. "You will address _Mand'alor_ with respect."

"And you will watch _your_ tone, _di'kut,"_ spat a Death Watch Mandalorian, jabbing a finger into the armored plating of the other Mandalorian's chest.

Subject of the finger poke didn't appreciate the emphasis and staggered the Death Watch Mandalorian with a fist to his helmet.

In seconds, Sannah and Tyria found themselves between the two groups of Mandalorians, with whining and clicking filling the air as they all charged and readied their weapons.

"_Mand'alor_, Lady Vizsla," Sannah breathed, quickly recalling how the _Kyr'tsad _leader had been addressed over the comm-line. "Please. Lower your weapons."

"And place them on a pile on the ground," Tyria backed up the younger Jedi. "This is a discussion for peace, not for war. Weapons are not needed."

"We don't take orders from…."

"Very well," Boba cut off Verde's protest. He unslung his disintegrator rifle and detached a series of explosives. He removed his pistol from his holster and laid it on the ground. Once that was done, he held out his arms to show that he was unarmed, and took a step away from his weapons. Both Dinua and Jintar were next to follow their leader's example, placing their weapons on the ground and stepping away.

Surprise cut through the tension.

Seemingly uncertain at first, Verde Vizsla exhaled slowly, then removed her blaster pistols and set them on the ground. Knives, thermal detonators, and poison darts joined the pistols.

One by one, Mandalorians from both sides disarmed themselves.

"You too, Jedi," Verde motioned to Tyria's vibroblades and Sannah's lightsaber.

"Naturally," Tyria agreed, removing her own weapons.

Once everyone was unarmed, an awkward silence filled the clearing. It was as if everyone knew they were on the cusp of something momentous, but no one else knew how to proceed.

The delegation from Mandalore stepped up and made that decision for everyone.

"Boba Fett, acting _Mand'alor_ of the Mandalorian Protectorate, has informed us of a possible re-unification between his group and the rest of the _Ori'ramikade_," the red-headed woman Sannah had seen earlier, began. "We are not opposed to this. As always, Mandalore has favored peace between your faction and his. Should you be willing to give up your violent ways, all _Kyr'tsad_ will be offered complete amnesty and be welcomed back to Mandalore without any questions. You will be allowed to continue your fight for the Mandalore you wish to create, but politically, and with words as your weapons."

The red-haired woman stepped back and glanced briefly at Tyria, before motioning for Sannah to step forward. The Melodie Jedi swallowed nervously, but turned to address the two groups.

"The Yuuzhan Vong _are_ coming for _Manda'yaim,_" Sannah spoke up, her voice gaining strength as she went on. "No one here wants to see what happened to Coruscant happen to _Manda'yaim_. You are all Mandalorian regardless of your beliefs, of your grudges, of your history. Shouldn't the _Kyr'tsad_ and _Ori'ramikade, _both of whom care about their home-world, join hands and prevent its destruction? Enough Mandalorian blood has been spilt. _Gar cuyi an vode. Gar cuyi an. Mando'ade._" _You are all brothers, you are all Mandalorians._

"The _Kyr'tsad_ cannot unify with the _Or'ramikade,"_ Verde said firmly. Everyone tensed. "Not as long as the _Or'ramikade_ debase everything that it means to be a Mandalorian by working with the Jedi."

"Then operate separately, just like you always have," Boba said aloud. He took off his helmet and placed it under one arm, holding out the other. "Only, as allies instead of enemies. Our two sides have carried on this feud long enough. You _know_ that what we've been doing is idiotic when a Jedi child makes more sense than us."

Verde Vizsla hesitated for several long seconds. During which time, the Mandalorains on both sides shifted anxiously. Finally, the Death Watch leader undid her own helmet. The face of the blond-haired, blue-eyed woman surprised many. She looked to be in her twenties, but only just. Though she was pale and gaunt, her eyes still had a youthfulness about them that didn't seem to match the rest of her. Seemingly almost reluctant, she held out her own hand.

"To stop Mandalorians from killing one and other, I swear an allegiance of my clan to yours." Verde said.

Boba clasped her forearm and she gripped his. "We will remain separate, yet will defend each other against common enemies. We will foreswear all grudges against our peoples' past actions and start anew. _Cin vhetin par an._" _A clean start for all._

"I accept this on behalf of my clan. _Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc, jorcu ni nu copaani kyr'amur ner vod.__Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it." Honor my offer of truce, for I would not willingly shed my brothers' blood. Truth, honor, vision._

"_Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it_," Boba repeated, sealing the deal. "You made the right choice for your people, Lady Vizsla."

"And you made the right choice for yours, _Mand'alor_," Verde replied, donning her helmet. She pulled out a datapad and flipped it over to Boba. "My people won't work side-by-side with yours, but we will use our contacts to fight the Yuuzhan Vong our way. That datapad has all the information about the fleet currently at Bandomeer. It was from a Peace Brigade officer we managed to get drunk. Good luck."

"You as well," Boba remarked, likewise donning his own helmet.

Only when his helmet was on did he allow himself to smirk. He had read her correctly the moment she had stepped off of her shuttle. If what was on the datapad was true, it was clear that Verde had also anticipated a peaceful end to their conflict. She may have been a young leader, but she had also realized what several decades of fighting had done to those who followed her family name. The lack of any actual debate or haggling over the terms of an alliance was more evidence that she too had wanted the fighting to stop. The only thing that had kept her from asking outright for a peace was her desire to save her people's pride and honor. They were, after all, still Mandalorians. Depending on what she did now, the _Kyr'tsad_ really did have a chance to change.

Verde turned back to her people and pumped a fist in the air. _"Oya, Kyr'tsad. Mhi gana Vongese kaymarur!" Let's hunt, Death Watch. We have Vong to kill._

The Death Watch Mandalorians picked up their weapons, gathered back into their ship, and took off.

Sannah continued to blink, unable to believe what had just happened. She hadn't known what to expect. And the meeting's end was sort of anticlimactic in a way. After everything she had heard of the Death Watch, she had expected more of a fight, of a promise of blood for the sake of peace, or something more dramatic along those lines. It was hard to believe that after two speeches, 'poof,' peace between the two peoples had been achieved. They had spent more time traveling to the planet than actually standing on it. Tyria grinned broadly at Sannah's completely bemused and stunned expression, resting an affectionate arm around the young teen. "Great job. Sannah."

Sannah's mouth moved soundlessly, invoking an amused chuckle from Boba Fett. "What your Master said, Melodie. It's things like this that continue to make me give you Jedi a chance after all." The leader of the Supercommandos looked to Tyria. "We'll see you back on Raxis Prime and then evacuate it before the Vong get there. After that, we'll finalize our attack plans on Bandomeer."

"Sure thing," Tyria nodded.

"Oh," Boba paused, pulled out a vibroblade with a shimmering black blade, and handed it to Sannah. It was a little shorter than a sword, but longer than a knife. Carved into the handle was Boba's name in Mando'a script. "Your boyfriend told me you wanted and autograph. Will this do?"

Sannah's jaw dropped and she nodded mutely, cradling the blade reverently. She didn't even see Boba shake his head in silent laughter, or hear the rest of the Supercommandos and the Mandalore delegation depart in their own ships. Finally, she looked up, smiling at Tyria with a broad grin, her yellow eyes alight with joy. Maybe the day hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be.

**=}III{= =}III{=**

Jaina Solo was in the middle of a very interesting confrontation of her own. Apparently, as the temporary Assistant Syndic of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Forces, Jag had ordered recently promoted Major Irolia and a good portion of the forces under her command to not only escort Jaina back to Galactic Alliance space, but to help the Galactic Alliance fight the Yuuzhan Vong threat as well.

But what surprised Jaina more was that Major Irolia was the same age as her. Though Jaina had commanded snubfighter squadrons, and even a Yuuzhan Vong frigate, Major Irolia was in charge of two forces of Clawcraft, one of the remaining Chiss Star Destroyers, and three Chiss frigates. The heavy burden of duty was due to that fact that the relatively young Chiss commander was from one of the most prestigious lines of the Nuruodo Ruling Family; above even Shawnkyr's position. So prestigious that the promotion seemed more of something that was expected instead of a surprise. From speaking with the Chiss following the newly minted major, Jaina got the sense that Irolia's father was a _very_ high ranking Chiss official. She also felt, however, that Irolia would be the last person to elaborate on that. In fact, as adherent to duty as Chiss were, Irolia seemed grateful for the opportunity to leave Chiss space.

Jaina had set her course towards Imperial space to reunite with the rest of her family and was fortunate enough to run into Taan and the Freed One's primary battle fleet. Or rather, one of their dovin basal mines dragged her group out of hyperspace before they crossed the border into Imperial space. Of course, after everything Major Irolia and the Chiss had just been through, finding themselves in the middle of Yuuzhan Vong fleet wasn't the preferred situation they wanted to be in.

"Stand down!" Jaina said firmly into the comm, seeing the Chiss vessels move into attack formation. "Major Irolia, stand down! These Yuuzhan Vong are friendly."

"_Friendly, Colonel Solo?"_

"Friendly," Jaina confirmed, holding her breath as the force of three Chiss squadrons slowed their approach on the nearest capital ship. "These are the Freed Yuuzhan Vong."

"_We'll follow your lead, Colonel."_

Jaina exhaled. "Thank you, Major."

She still waited until the Chiss Star Destroyer, frigates, and force of Chiss Clawcraft pulled back, though, before finally slumping in her seat. The last thing she wanted was allies firing on each other. "Major, are you willing to join me on the command ship? Perhaps we can figure out what is occurring within the Remnant."

"_Join you…on the Vong ship, ma'am?"_

"It won't be that bad. Taan's great," Jaina said reassuringly.

"_If you're sure, Colonel."_ The young Chiss major sounded as if she had just been given a death sentence. Jaina supposed that no amount of training would prepare someone for going onto a ship of a species that had come within a hairsbreadth of destroying your own people. It was a testament to the major's braveness when her Clawcraft flew alongside Jaina's X-wing without another moment's hesitation.

Unlike Galactic Alliance or Imperial leaders, the Chiss were not averse to having their commanders in snubfighters in the thick of things. They had a more 'lead from the front' type of attitude, which helped them gain the loyalty and respect of those they brought into battle. It was risky, but then again, only those with skill and the ability to lead were promoted to ranks of leadership.

The two small fighters approached the massive Matalok, the _Blessed by the Jedi_, the alien coral hull rushing by them. At one time, such close proximity to one of the strongest Yuuzhan Vong ships would have made Jaina break out into a sweat and cause her pulse to skyrocket.

How quickly the times had changed.

She couldn't believe that she actually looked forward to boarding the vessel and greeting the newly made leader of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong.

A membrane like door parted, allowing the two fighters to enter. Both docked on several pads of yorik coral that had obviously been designed to accept mechanical snubfighters. The Freed Shapers had evidently been hard at work once more. Since coralskippers normally attached themselves to the outside hull of their motherships, there really was no place for an X-wing or Clawcraft to land. The Freed Shapers had apparently converted one of the larger 'airlocks' into a makeshift hangar bay for the less organically inclined vessels.

Jaina and Irolia emerged from their vessels, with the Chiss keeping a white-knuckled grip on her service weapon.

"Hey, it'll be okay, major," Jaina smiled reassuringly. "Taan and her people are one of the main reasons why the Galactic Alliance has been having so much success recently. They're good people."

Irolia just nodded, her red eyes scanning the very alien hangar bay around her. A membrane door to the room opened, and a group of Yuuzhan Vong passed through it. Irolia tensed once more, fighting the urge to grip her blaster. Despite her anxiety, she noted Jaina's relaxed posture and forced herself to mimic it.

In the meantime, Jaina held up a welcoming hand towards the delegation. "Supreme Leader Taan."

Taan made a face and countered perfectly. "Yun-Harla."

Jaina laughed and bowed politely. "Might I introduce Major Hess'irolia'nuruodo, of the Chiss."

Irolia, looking to Jaina's actions for the proper protocol, likewise bowed solemnly. "Supreme Leader."

Had the young major been looking up, she would have seen the scowl Taan was directing in Jaina's direction. Evidently, after spending most of her life as a Shamed One, Taan was still a bit overwhelmed by the deference all the other Yuuzhan Vong were showing her. "Rise, Major." Taan motioned. "And welcome. I am glad that Yun-Harla managed to gain more allies for our cause."

"Yun-Harla?" Irolia looked to Jaina in confusion. Irolia might have been an elite soldier from a notable family within the Chiss Ascendancy, but outside those boundary and discipline of Chiss society, she was fairly lost.

"A good portion of the Yuuzhan Vong see me as an avatar of one of their goddesses," Jaina said dryly. Her brown eyes darted sideways to the Yuuzhan Vong leader. "And I'll stop calling you Supreme Leader if you never refer to me as Yun-Harla ever again."

Taan smiled and tilted her head. "Of course. But if there are any priests around, I'm afraid I'll have to show you the respect they believe you deserve."

Jaina blinked suspiciously. "Wait, did you just insult me?"

"I would be much too terrified of incurring Yun-Harla's wrath to do such a thing," Taan said, looking aghast.

"Taan," Jaina chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Yes, Jaina?"

"No matter how tiresome being the leader of your people gets, don't ever change."

"I will try not to, Jaina Solo," Taan said. And then her smile faded slightly. "It is a good thing one of our dovin basal mines managed to drag you out of hyperspace when it did."

"Yeah, that was rather unexpected." Jaina nodded. They made their way to a small room off to the side. "What are the mines for?"

"I've had my people create a loose blockade of Remnant space at the moment," Taan said. "Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong have had much success against this 'Empire.' The sector you were heading for has already been captured by elements of Domain Vorrik."

"That's a new name," Jaina remarked. All the while, Irolia remained silent, learning as much as she possibly could.

"Domain Vorrik is a smaller domain," Taan said, taking a seat on a bed of polyp-like material. "Equivalent to your Special Forces. From what Shaeri has been able to tell us over her villip, Vorrik has conquered half of the Empire's territory. They have begun destroying your HoloNet beacons, so villip is the only way we can communicate. We were in fact discussing whether or not we should come to the aid the Jedi when you arrived."

"I can still feel them all in the Force," Jaina said slowly, after quickly reaching out to her family. "And they don't feel panicked or desperate, so we still have some time. Have Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong attempted to send reinforcements?"

"At the moment, no. But the Peace Brigade has made several attempts to run our blockade. We have a brig full of them at the moment."

"And their ships?"

"We have them too," Taan nodded. "Seven of them. Their captains surrendered to us when they realized that we weren't the allies they thought we were."

"You wouldn't also happen to have the _Trickster_ with you, would you?" Jaina smiled.

"Your brothers insisted we bring it along in case, I believe Anakin said, 'you finished early and decided to join them on their family outing.' Falhar and its crew are standing by as we speak."

"Major Irolia," Jaina looked to the Chiss major. "We're going to need your people's help."

"We are ready, Colonel," Irolia said with a curt nod.

"With Taan's permission," Jaina looked to the Yuuzhan Vong leader, who nodded in turn. "My brothers invited me to join the family, and I have every intention of doing so. Here's what we're going to do..."

**=}IV{= =}IV{= **

Danni Quee let out a groan as she plopped back into her bunk aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer _Defiant_; part of what was left of Moff Flennic's sector fleet and currently docked on the Imperial stronghold planet of Marquarra. Danni knew that she wasn't a very good soldier or a Jedi, but she knew she was a damned good scientist. And boy did the Imperials need one more than ever. The lack of knowledge their tacticians and scientists had about Yuuzhan Vong biots—even with all their intelligence reports and information Leia had given to them during her first visit—was frightening. It had almost been like the New Republic all over again, with the frontline fighters finding out the hard way what did and didn't work against these alien invaders.

Morale was also at an all-time low. The lightning fast and extremely efficient way the Yuuzhan Vong had cut off the Empire from its primary shipyards forced the Imperials to make do with whatever ships left they had in service. Of course, with two Moffs on the run, and three sectors fallen in a matter of hours, the other Moffs were scrambling to defend their own territories.

Danni took several steadying breaths. The Yuuzhan Vong had been all too skilled at manipulating the Moffs' feelings and decisions. Just like the invaders had with the New Republic, they had left the Empire as pockets of isolated resistance, easily wiped out with minimal fuss. Destroying the long-range holo-comm buoys had a killed any communication between the sectors and the capital, further adding to the state of disarray.

Of course, Danni mused, they just had to get one of the more competent Yuuzhan Vong commanders in charge of this invasion. Any other lackluster, battle-ready warrior would have charged straight for Bastion in the standard 'cut-off-the-head' tactic. B'shith Vorrik, as Shaeri had already pointed out, was far from the average commander. It was clear he had meticulously planned the invasion of the Remnant; had had his agents in place long before the first Yuuzhan Vong ships had even arrived. The Vorrik battle fleet may have been smaller than most, but B'shith knew what to do to get the most out of what he had.

She had heard the reports. Despite the efforts of Jan, Kyle, Jaden, and their Imperial liaison officer, the Clacis sector, had fallen due to the high level of Yuuzhan Vong operatives already working in the sector. A Yuuzhan Vong warlord had been hiding behind a Peace Brigade front to export the sector's population as slaves and had compromised the local governments at every level. The local Imperials who had tried to fight had simply been overwhelmed and outmatched, but the Galactic Alliance trio had stayed behind to help organize a resistance. The irony of which was not lost on anyone; a former Imperial becoming a Rebel, returning to help Imperials become rebels.

The Velcar Sector Fleet had been duped into chasing out its own Moff, and then poorly repositioned by the infiltrator in the chain of command. After a few reports and well placed Yuuzhan Vong agents caused the captains of the ships to doubt one and other, no one had moved to act when elements of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet began to pick off the isolated fleet units. Most of the Imperials had been wiped out before they even knew what had hit them. The rest had rallied around the _Errant Venture_ and Luke Skywalker and had retreated to Moff Crowal's neighboring sector.

And lastly, the sector she was now in, the Prefsbelt, had been reduced to a quarter of its strength before anyone had even known what was happening. The forces defending Yaga Minor had been completely caught off guard by the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, and the element of surprise had worked all too well. The shipyards were lost, most of the sector was lost, and now the survivors had holed up at Marquarra; the last garrison planet within the sector. Moff Flennic, who had been staunchly opposed to helping the New Republic the first time around, had now seen the error of his ways and was coordinating with Leia, Han, Shaeri, and Kyp, to help keep the rest of his people alive.

A difficult task for more reasons than one.

With the loss of Moff Rosset's Velcar sector, Moff Flennic's fleet now lay between two hostile territories and the Unknown Regions. With only five Star Destroyers left, most of them older models, and a handful of support craft, they were lucky the Yuuzhan Vong were more concerned with consolidating their own gains first rather than pressing forward with an all-out elimination.

Fortunately, Maquarra happened to be the regional headquarters for Imperial Intelligence, and they had a lot of supplies on hand. Danni had just spent the better part of the last two thirty-hour days helping a team of Imperial engineers and scientists construct a yammosk jammer from scratch. When she hadn't been supervising, she had been giving lectures to the Imperial agents and other scientists about the various biots used by the Yuuzhan Vong. And when she wasn't doing either of those things, she was consulting with another team of Imperial scientists regarding the grove of baffor trees that had been transplanted from Yaga Minor. Knowing from Jacen and Corran that the Yuuzhan Vong vonduun crab armor was allergic to the pollen of the trees, she and the scientists were working on a way to weaponize it in case ground forces tried to invade.

Unfortunately, all of that meant that Danni had had very little time to eat, sleep, or doing anything that made her feel even remotely human. She didn't ever think she'd grow tired of science, but it was moments like this when she wished for a nice secure laboratory with unlimited resources, somewhere non-violent and without the threat of imminent death hanging over her head. Science was much more fun if death, her own or others', wasn't part of the equation.

The chime to her quarters rang, and like a zombie, Danni rose from her bunk and staggered to her door. It slid open to reveal one of the younger Imperial scientists, a clean-shaven man about her age, holding a steaming cup of caf.

"Figured you could use this," the scientist said.

Danni groaned and took the cup. "What's going on now, Sanix?"

Sanix Fous, born on Yaga Minor, had been raised with the holovids showing the 'golden years' of the Empire. Despite this, he was part of the younger generation of Imperials who believed that the time of the Empire had passed, and he was not averse to going against the wishes of the old-guard. "Sorry for this, really. But the older scientists analyzed the Yuuzhan Vong tissue samples you managed to get sent to us and discovered…well…let's just say Ysanne Isard wasn't the only one with a monopoly on bioweapons."

Danni rubbed at her eyes and tried to let the caffeine of her drink wake her up a little more. "I'm sorry, Sanix. I know you've been up a while too, but my head kind of stopped working after the …" Danni wearily glanced back at the chronometer in her room. "How many times has that clock shown those numbers?"

"Since you arrived? About five times," Sanix said, the bags under his eyes revealing a similar strain on his own body. There was nothing like the imminent threat of a Yuuzhan Vong attack to motivate you. And the science corps was under more pressure than ever. The soldiers and ships may do the fighting, but it was up to the science corps to even the odds.

"Oh Force," Danni groaned again, tilting her head from side to side and hearing the tendons in her neck pop. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"The senior scientists are developing a bioweapon that only targets lifeforms with a certain genetic marker. This marker can be found only in life imported from the Yuuzhan Vong's home galaxy," Sanix repeated tiredly. "I tried to convince them that resorting to older Imperial methods would never work, but they're desperate. I'm hoping you can say something otherwise."

With the caf barely helping her, Danni began walking. "I'll try. But if they wouldn't listen to one of their own people. What makes you think they'd listen to me?"

"Wishful thinking?" Sanix tried wearily. "It doesn't help that two of the scientists are Chiss. Those people take Imperial doctrines to a whole new level. Moff Flennic gave full approval for this project, with an added permission to make the virus as lethal to the Yuuzhan Vong as possible. The older scientists are already calling it Omega Blue, the final solution."

Danni shuddered. Without any of the moral safeguards the Galactic Alliance scientists had, the dangerous creations the smartest Imperial minds could come up with could be both amazing, but also frightening. "A bioweapon is _never_ a solution." Danni said in a low voice.

"I'll probably be executed for treason for telling you this," Sanix chuckled, the lack of sleep likewise affecting him. "But I won't have genocide on my conscience."

The two walked swiftly through the halls of the Star Destroyer, leaving through a side hatch and stepping out onto the Marquarra's surface. The science facility was only a short hike away, a nondescript, windowless building that could have been a large storage shed for all intents and purposes. The surrounding land was about as lackluster as the building, gray rocky soil, with larger grey boulders for accents.

The majority of the facility was deep underground. It was, after all, an Imperial Intelligence base of operations.

The first sign that things weren't going to go so well, however, occurred when Sanix's keycard failed to grant him access into the building.

The second sign was the battalion of stormtroopers that seemed to appear out of nowhere and surround them.

Both scientists startled, but also resigned, exchanged wry glances with each other. They were far too tired to be nervous.

The door to the facility opened, and two men, one human and one Chiss, emerged.

"Lieutenant Sanix Fous," the human said mildly.

"Director Ravis," Sanix inclined his head.

"What part of top-secret did you not understand?"

"Sir, almost all of what we know is information provided to us by Danni Quee. It felt wrong to leave her out after everything she's done for us."

"Feelings have no place in a war," the balding, yet muscular director said tersely. "The New Republic nearly collapsed because of their feelings. They were soft. We are not."

"And what will happen if the Yuuzhan Vong learn of the bioweapon?" Danni spoke out. "They are far better experts at bio-tech than we are. Suppose they repurpose it to kill off all humans? What do you think that will do to your human-centric Empire?"

"We have safeguards in effect to keep that from happening. As this project is classified, I'm afraid I will have to keep the two of you detained until it is completed and deployed."

"You _aren't_ deploying that weapon," Danni said in a low voice. "And no safeguard will stop the Yuuzhan Vong. They are probably days, if not hours away from attacking this system. When they use their creatures to bore down into the labs, what do you think they'll find? You will have just handed them the perfect weapon to turn the tide of the war."

"All the more reason we must kill them all first."

"Listen Nerf-for-brains!" Danni snapped. "I've had less than two hours of sleep, haven't had a shower in three days, haven't eaten a proper meal in five! I may not be a full-fledged Jedi, but I will _not_ allow you to commit mass murder on an entire species! We have Yuuzhan Vong allies, we have gained beneficial technologies from the information they have! People can change if given the chance, and I'll damn well be sure that the rest of them have that same chance we gave our allies. We're scientists! We're supposed to be helping people with our knowledge, not planning genocide!"

"You are wasting your breath," Director Ravis said coldly. "I have my orders from Moff Flennic himself. Your Rebel tactics and ideals obviously didn't work, so now it is time for the more efficient Imperial methods. We will do what your people were too scared of. We thank you for the information you have given us, but your advice is no longer needed."

Danni's green eyes blazed at the dismissal and she tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder as she walked right up to the taller man. She didn't care about the dozens of blaster rifles raised in her direction. What the director was proposing wasn't science at all, just mass murder under the guise of science.

"Oh it's needed, _Director_. You're a smart man. You may have your orders, but I know you're also capable of thinking for yourself. You may think you've found the final solution to this war, but your people have only just begun fighting it. The Galactic Alliance, the New Republic, have been fighting the Yuuzhan Vong for three years now. We _know_ how they think and how they will react. They razed entire systems for a single, perceived slight."

"I don't see how this is rele…"

Danni cut him off, holding a hand up as the frustration and exhaustion sent her over the boiling point. "You think things in the Empire are bad now? Wait until you start using that bioweapon. Sure you may kill several thousand, but the Yuuzhan Vong will unleash every single nasty they have, things even _we_ haven't seen yet, on your most populated worlds. Forget slave labor. Every Imperial citizen they capture, man, woman, and child, will be subjected to the most brutal experiments you can fathom. They will have no reason to hold back, no reason to show mercy or preserve your worlds. And then, all it takes is for one of them to develop an immunity, and their Shaping will render that bioweapon of yours harmless. They'll use that bioweapon for themselves and reverse the progress being made by the Galactic Alliance and the rest of the galaxy. If you truly want to bring an end to your vaunted 'Empire,' to every free system in this galaxy, by all means, use that bioweapon. But don't hide behind the 'I was following orders' excuse. No order in this universe, no situation, will _ever_ justify that weapon's use!"

The bald scientist regarded Danni silently for several long moments. The surrounding stormtroopers remained at the ready, but were shifting uncomfortably. Even then, Director Ravis shook his head slowly.

"Fancy rhetoric sounds good, but they won't stop the Yuuzhan Vong," Director Ravis said, his voice subdued. "Your people fought the Yuuzhan Vong for three years, and what is the result? Trillions lay dead. You have only just begun to fight them to a standstill. The Empire can't afford that. We have to do what's best for our people. _You_ must understand that, Danni Quee. We must make it so that the Yuuzhan Vong will think long and hard before invading the Empire again. They will take systems, but we have to make them bleed for every planet they take. This isn't an option that's palpable for anyone, but we have no other choice."

"There's always another option, Director," Danni said.

"I do not see one. The Imperial Fleet has already been reduced to two-thirds its strength, and we haven't even gotten off a shot yet. By your own admission, Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators are present in our fleet and government at the highest levels. We have lost Yaga Minor, our only shipyards. The Empire does not have the resources as your Galactic Alliance. We cannot afford a prolonged war or further losses, and hope to continue to function. Only now do our leaders even consider allying with your government, but it may be too little too late. I did not lead this science division for over twenty years, only to see the only life I know go down in flames. Moff Flennic feels the same way. This is _our_ home, Jedi Quee. _Our_ way of life. You have already lost your homes, had your life disrupted, we have no desire to give up what we fought so hard to build."

"You've already had one Empire built on genocide. That Empire fell and was re-founded on Bastion. Do you really want this empire to have a history of genocide too?" Danni said softly, finally understanding his view. She took a step back and let her hands fall to her sides passively.

She understood, the director was afraid, just like most of the Imperials were. They had stood by and watched as the Yuuzhan Vong decimated the New Republic, razed Coruscant and destroyed entire moons. The Yuuzhan Vong, for the last three years, had been monsters that went bump in the night. Something that the Empire knew existed but had tried to ignore for the sake of their own preservation. Now these monsters were real, and the reality was enough to shatter even the bravest of soldiers. They had a right to be fearful. Danni only hoped she could stop them from doing something everyone would regret.

"Is your desire to survive so great that you're willing to sacrifice millions of lives, some of them innocent? At least consider other alternatives, director. Please. I'll even talk with Moff Flennic if it will help. But this weapon isn't the answer. It _isn't_ too late for the Galactic Alliance and the Empire to be allies. If we work together, we can stop the Yuuzhan Vong."

Ravis's face betrayed nothing. "You will have your meeting with Moff Flennic. I will not promise that we won't use this weapon, but I can say that instead perhaps the weapon will not be as final a solution as some of us might like."

Danni exhaled loudly in relief and offered a small smile of condolence. "Thank you, Director."

"Let us pray your optimism and softness haven't doomed us all." Ravis remarked. He made a dismissing motion to the stormtroopers and they holstered their blasters. He turned back towards the research facility. "Moff Flennic will inform you of the meeting time, Danni Quee. You might as well go with her, Lieutenant Fous. It is clear where _your_ loyalties lie."

**=}V{= =}V{=**

"They're coming," Jacen said in a low voice, his eyes closed as he sat on the bridge of the_ Victory II_-class Star Destroyer, the _Protector._

Moff Ephin Sarreti nodded. "Send an alert to all ships to stand-by for an engagement. Deploy fighters. Inform the _Peerless_ to ready the second units."

The bridge of the _Protector_ was suddenly full of action as the officers went about to carry out the orders.

"Jedi Solo, do we know how large the enemy fleet is?"

Jacen concentrated, making himself fairly small in order to extend his senses out through the stars. "Smaller than our fleet."

"Truly?" Sarreti paused in surprise. The Imperial fleet guarding Muunilinst had been divided into two segments, each with ten Star Destroyers and a sundry of supporting vessels.

Fifteen of the twenty Star Destroyers were the latest _Imperial-_class, with weapons, engines, and shield upgrades. The other five were revamped _Victory II_-class Star Destroyers. It was a fearsome armada that would have given anyone pause. The morale among the crews was high. They had full confidence that they would be able to stop this foreign threat before the Vong made their way any further into the Empire.

"I'm sensing at least eight ships the size of capital ships, a bunch of smaller support vessels," Jacen confirmed with a frown. "But there's something odd about them, they're not the usual ships. Maybe the Yuuzhan Vong are trying out some new ship we haven't seen before."

"In any case, good work. At least we don't have to worry about the numbers," Sarreti exhaled.

In the background, fighter units continued to launch.

_"This is Death Knight Leader, the One-Eighty-Ones have finished launching. My people have the lead."_

_ "Vong-Girl here, One-Twenty-Eights are behind me and ready to go."_

_ "Colonel Vessery, Interloper and Stranger squadrons will follow your instructions, Protector."_

Ephin Sarreti stared out of the bridge windows as the fighters formed up in front of the ten-capital ships like a protective screen. At the front of each of the TIE squadrons was an X-wing piloted by one of the Jedi. To make up for the lack of any Jedi squadrons, it was their hope that Jacen could appropriately guide these lead fighters making use of the battlemeld. The TIE pilots had been ordered to follow the instructions of the Jedi during the battle. Whether it would work or not remained to be seen.

"All fighters have cleared the hangar bay."

"First Fleet standing by."

"Remember, fighting retreat, people," Moff Sarreti said under his breath. "Jedi Solo, any changes?"

"None, and that's what's worrying me," Jacen muttered. "The Yuuzhan Vong wouldn't normally do this. Wait…there's a second wave of enemy, also numbering at eight capital ships, five minutes behind the first."

"You still don't sound happy."

"From what I've heard of Domain Vorrik, they don't seem to be the type to feed their people in piece-meal," Jacen said with a shake of his head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"We'll pull back our forces once we see what these Vong have to offer," Moff Sarreti replied, focusing on the field of stars outside.

And then the Yuuzhan Vong emerged from hyperspace. But it was not what anyone had expected. The ships burst out of hyperspace, and a series of explosions seemed to engulf them, sending shredded and burnt layers of yorik coral flying everywhere. For a moment, everyone was stunned. Had the ships blown themselves up coming out of hyperspace?

But then something truly terrifying suddenly tore through the cloud of smoke and debris. The eight capital ships Jacen had detected were not capital ships at all. But massive, moon-sized asteroids covered in yorik-coral and propelled by large clusters of dovin basals. The support ships he had picked up were countless, fighter-sized pieces of space-rock likewise equipped with dovin basals. These ballistic objects continued on forward at frightening speeds, pulling g-forces that even TIE Interceptors couldn't hope to match.

"Emperor's Bones!" Moff Sarreti gasped. "Evasive maneuvers, now!"

Klaxon alarms rang out throughout the ship as the Star Destroyers of First Fleet frantically tried to avoid these high-velocity projectiles. Not all of them were successful.

As the _Protector_ veered sharply, those on the bridge could see one Star Destroyer, the _Superior,_ erupt in a brilliant fireball as it was dashed against the massive asteroid. Another asteroid decapitated the bridge tower of the _Invincible_, while the maneuvers of a third Star Destroyer inadvertently caused it to ram through its own fighter cover.

Two more Star Destroyers had collided trying to swing out of the path of another one of the eight asteroids, and the asteroid plowed straight through their dying remains. The frigates, dreadnaughts and light cruisers in support didn't fare well either as they too were decimated and smashed against the large, unyielding pieces of speeding space rock. The smaller rocks utterly smashed through whatever was in their way, punching holes through capital ships or completely obliterating individual fighters. It was pure pandemonium as everyone frantically maneuvered around a hailstorm of rocks and ship debris.

But the Yuuzhan Vong weren't done with their surprises yet. With the asteroids now positioned directly in the middle of the Imperial fleet, they detonated, sending Star Destroyer-sized chunks of space rock flying in all directions at hyper-velocity. Two Star Destroyers were destroyed instantly as their shields were unable to cope with the massive debris. Another had its front half sheared off.

The casualties inflicted on the support ships and fighter squadrons were immense, as the shrapnel from the smaller space rocks took out entire squadrons of unshielded TIE fighters at a time. Larger rocks decimated the frigates, with one piece of rocky shrapnel shredding a dreadnaught in two. Another fragment slammed into the engines and caused a chain-reaction that completely annihilated a fleeing support cruiser. Within the blink of an eye, without a single shot fired, the awaiting Imperial force had been reduced to a floating field of metal scrap and bodies.

The _Protector_ shuddered violently as its hull was pock-marked with pieces of flying rock; one such piece slamming into the vessel just below the bridge tower, and another embedding itself mid-ship.

And then it got worse. Before the surviving Imperials could recover, the Yuuzhan Vong truly arrived in the form of five Matalok heavy cruisers and three battleship equivalents.

"Fall back!" Moff Sarreti yelled as the Vong fleet closed in and opened fire.

The Imperial line was in complete disarray.

"Jedi Solo, if we want to make it out of here alive, we have to call in Second Fleet!"

"Do it!" Jacen said, mentally trying to keep in contact with the Death Knights and Tahiri. Both the 181st and the TIE Interceptors of the 128th were still in the fight and he tried to direct them out of danger before they were caught without any capital ship support. Without hyperdrives, none of the TIEs would be able to escape on their own.

The second group of ten Star Destroyers emerged out of hyperspace and began immediate maneuvers to relieve the beleaguered First Fleet. Even then, the eight-strong Yuuzhan Vong capital ship force didn't appear at all fazed. They unleashed a wave of coralskippers and advanced straight towards the newly arrived Star Destroyers behind their fighter screen, all the while firing on the ships of the First Fleet. One of the surviving Star Destroyers succumbed to the deadly volley of plasma, and escape pods flew out on all sides as it began to break apart.

It wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter.

The captains of the Second Fleet did their best to provide cover fire, but the Yuuzhan Vong seemed intent on making them blink as they kept their high-speed collision course.

The Yuuzhan Vong were in tight formation, their void defenses overlapping and soaking up the turbolaser fire and missile barrages being launched at them. The coralskippers made run after run through the unshielded TIE fighter escort, massacring the pilots who were unused to facing Yuuzhan Vong craft_._

The ship shuddered again. The _Protector _and the remaining surviving Star Destroyer of First Fleet were still trapped behind enemy lines, so to speak. The almost reckless charge of the Yuuzhan Vong vessels had positioned the alien invaders between the two Imperial fleets. Not that it mattered anymore. One of the Star Destroyers that had tried to stand its ground found the bulk of the Yuuzhan Vong Matalok boring right through its bridge. Bits and pieces of coral broke off in the collision, but it was clear that the Star Destroyer had received the brunt of the damage. That was all it took for the rest of the Imperial captains to blink, frantically moving their ships out of the way of the seemingly suicidal maneuver.

The Yuuzhan Vong continued their punishing attack. Their heavy plasma weaponry decimated two of the out-of-position Star Destroyers from the Second Fleet. Coralskippers making runs on the capital ship began targeting the very obvious bridge towers. It was clear that the Yuuzhan Vong had been well briefed about the design of the Imperial vessels by their spies. One by one, bridge-deflector shield generators began exploding like popped bubbles. Several coralskippers made suicidal runs straight through the bridge windows, downing the massive ships many times their size.

Like an armored battalion on land, once the Yuuzhan Vong had the momentum, they continued to push right on through. Within minutes of the engagement's start, seventeen Star Destroyers, dozens of support craft, and hundreds of fighters, laid in complete ruin.

The remaining Star Destroyers and their escort began to limp out of the system, its equally ravaged fighter squadrons following in their wake. The Vong commander of the eight-ship fleet had his ships fire waves of plasma at the retreating vessels, but they did not pursue.

The Imperials had fought a fighting retreat, but not on the terms they thought they would be fighting on.

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

Almost simultaneously, in the Ord Thoden system, Anakin Solo awaited the assault from the Vong fleet out of the Carrion sector. Standing with him on the Star Destroyer _Chimaera_, at the head of a fleet of twenty-five Star Destroyers, was Grand Admiral Pellaeon. Without long-range communications, it was impossible to know what was transpiring at Muunilinst at the time, so the forces present were blissfully ignorant as to the disaster that had befallen the other half of the fleet.

Imperial Intelligence suggested that the Vong had attacked the Empire with a compliment of twenty-four or so capital-ships, but that number was hard to confirm. Even then, with the need to garrison various systems and maintain watch on any outside incursion, it was doubtful the Vong could bring more than ten capital ships to bear at a time.

The Imperials were all too confident that they could repel the invaders with the might of the Imperial Navy.

_"Media-Boy here. TIE Defenders of Delta squadron are ready."_

_ "Jade Shadow in position to assist." _Mara finished up the fleet-wide check-in.

Though Anakin wasn't capable of sensing the Yuuzhan Vong from afar, like his brother was, he was very efficient when they were in the same system. Unfortunately, that meant that the Imperial forces were not aware as to the size of the enemy approaching. Also unfortunate was the fact that Anakin wasn't able to fully maintain his Force-enhanced Vongsense. There were just too few Jedi in the area for him to properly anchor himself in the Force. At best, he could provide information to the rest of the Imperials seconds at a time as his enhanced Vongsense wavered off and on.

Despite all the preparation, imagine, to the surprise of the Imperial Navy, when a large convoy of civilian vessels was dragged out of hyperspace by the fleet's Interdictor cruisers. Over ten ships, each a large sized transport, began a slow course towards the Imperial fleet.

"Receiving a hail from the lead ship. They're claiming to be refugees fleeing the Vong out of the Carrion sector," a comm-officer reported.

"Jedi Solo, do we have Vong?"

Anakin very slowly shook his head. "No…it's strange though. I know for certain that there is some type of Yuuzhan Vong life on those ships, but not on any sentient scale. There aren't any warriors or disguised Vong. The refugees are all human."

"I want these ship quarantined away from the fleet," Pellaeon ordered. "Have some of our fighter squadrons escort them through…"

"Sir! They're speeding up! It looks like they're trying to run straight through our position. They are ignoring our hails."

"Blast it! All ships, open fire!"

The flimsy shielded, unarmed and unarmored massive transport vessels didn't stand a chance as they were shredded one by one. Eventually, the only things left were the burnt out hulks of the vessels and lots and lots of bodies.

"What are the Vong trying to do?" The grand admiral muttered, staring murderously at the thousands of refugee bodies now floating in space in front of the fleet.

"Sir, another ten ships are dropping out of hyperspace. Communications reports that these vessels are similar make and model, claiming refugees on board."

Pellaeon's jaw clenched. "Tell those vessels to hold their position. Warn them that we will fire on them if they approach."

"The ships are accelerating."

"Fire."

Just like the previous ten vessels, these four appeared to disappear in the barrage of green. More bodies spilled out into space, forming a morbid graveyard.

"Another ship has just arrived, sir," the comm-officer said, his voice subdued. "It's a Yuuzhan Vong vessel."

"Just one ship?"

"Yes, sir."

"Receiving open-channel transmission…"

Rather than a Yuuzhan Vong voice, however, the gathered Imperial fleet began to hear panicked screams and cries.

_"This is Gelda Control, we're being overrun! Oh god, they're here! No! Don't...!"_

_ "Endoraan Control, is there any Imperial forces in the area, we need help! Please! They're slaughtering us out here!"_

"_Fighters are down, our capital ship support is gone. Emperor help us, they're glassing the planet!"_

_ "This is Captain Moran of the Star Destroyer Victorious, we've taken heavy damage, losing atmosphere! Is there anyone in the area that can assist? Repeat, we need assistance! We're going to impact with the planet if we can't get them to stop firing on our engines!"_

_ "We've lost all fighter support, it's hopeless! Pull back, pull back!"_

_ "All major population centers are in flames! Casualties are in the hundred-millions! Requesting immediate reinforcements! Urgent, we need reinforcements!"_

_ "Transmission from Gelda Prime, they've lost planetary defense shields! Hundreds of thousands dead in the first volley alone!"_

"_Admiral Vaeri's ship was taken out in that last wave! All forces, prepare a full retreat!"_

_"Imperial High Command, Imperial High Command, do you read? We request assistance im…."_

"_The Redoubt was just destroyed, what in the blazes are these things?"_

"_The entire planet's burning! There's nothing left!"_

"_Command, we've thrown everything we've had at them, but we just can't stop them!"_

_ "Besellia control to Yuuzhan Vong force, please stop firing! We surrender! We surrender! Please sto…."_

"Turn it off," Pellaeon growled. His pale-faced crew did as they were told. "I want a targeting solution on that vessel, now!"

"Sir, it's fallen back. It placed some sort of comm-beacon which is continuing the broadcast over all channels, open and encrypted. It's severely hampering ship-to-ship communication."

"Seven ships have emerged in its place, sir! Configuration and analysis of the Galactic Alliance intel suggests that these are Vong-slave vessels."

"They're full," Anakin said, his voice uncharacteristically monotonous as he opened his eyes and moved to the window. "All seven of those ships have over two-hundred slaves onboard. Given what the Yuuzhan Vong are known for, and what they're doing now, they're probably going to vent their cargo."

"Vent the…" Even the grand admiral paled when he realized what Anakin was saying.

"Sir…" the sensor operator's voice trailed off.

Small clouds of atmosphere were released from the backs of the Slaveships as hundreds upon hundreds of bodies were added to the floating graveyard.

"Oh god, they're still moving," whispered one of the operators, seeing a close up of the ship's sensor reading.

"They're given an oxygen supply and a thin insulator so they don't suffocate or freeze to death immediately." Anakin looked away, a sick feeling in his stomach. In addition to the loss of life, out of all the possibilities, this type of attack was one he hadn't even considered. There had been so many ship-to-ship engagements, that psychological attacks were something that had slipped his mind.

The bridge was completely silent as the very visible barrier of bodies now floated between the Imperial Fleet and the retreating Yuuzhan Vong vessels. As the comm-officers attempted to speak over the constant reports of death and destruction occurring all around the Empire, a somber atmosphere settled over the bridge.

Minutes passed, but no further vessel, Yuuzhan Vong or otherwise, emerged. After an hour, it became clear that no other ship would appear.

"Well, the Yuuzhan Vong certainly attacked us," Pellaeon said softly. "Attacked us in a way we had no defense against. Leave a vanguard of ten Star Destroyers to secure this system, have the rest fall back to Bastion."

"Yes, sir."

Pellaeon inclined his head at an equally grim-looking Anakin. "Let's hope that your brother had better success than us."

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

The _Kell Dragon_ was only part way back to Raxis Prime when blinding pain jolted both its occupants. Sannah immediately threw up her last meal, while Tyria gritted her teeth and clenched the steering yoke violently.

"Doran," Sannah gasped out, clutching her chest.

"We're still over an hour out," Tyria whispered, her voice strained as she struggled to reach out to her son.

"He's still alive," Sannah breathed, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists balled tightly in her lap. "Right?"

"He is," Tyria confirmed.

"Can this ship go any faster?" Sannah's voice was just a touch away from pleading as she stared helplessly at the blue vortex of hyperspace.

Tyria reached into a side compartment and handed Sannah an environment suit, complete with its own oxygen supply. "Put it on."

"Tyria?"

Tyria was already changing into an environmental suit of her own. "My husband designed this ship to run and take a pounding, not to stay and fight. We can make point three past lightspeed if I divert all power to the engines. And I mean _all_ power. Life support and gravity go offline, so strap yourself in and use the Force to trap the existing warmth around you."

Sannah swallowed, but then nodded resolutely and donned the environmental suit.

"I've never used what Kell called the 'get-the-heck-out-of-wherever-you-are-and-back-to-me-as-fast-as-you-can,' button before, so hang on," Tyria said, once the both of them were suited up and strapped in.

"Go already," Sannah said anxiously.

Tyria pressed a few more buttons, and the lights in the cockpit dimmed to almost non-existence. Sannah could feel it when the artificial gravity was turned off, and heard every other system shut down. There was an audible whine as the engines received a massive boost in power. In a fraction of a second, both Tyria and Sannah were pushed back into their chairs as the _Kell Dragon_ lurched forward at nearly thrice its previous speed.

Even then, the next few minutes that passed seemed to stretch on for a painfully long time for the occupants of the heavily modified gunboat. There was no conversation, with the both of them preoccupied with the Force to reassure themselves of Doran's continued living.

Sannah hated it. Knowing only that he was alive and nothing else. Flashbacks to their recent adventure on Bakura left her with an even deeper pit in her stomach. For some reason, she had a feeling that this current adventure wasn't going to have such a happy end.

When they finally dropped out of hyperspace in orbit above Raxis Prime, the planet was a lot different than the one they had left. A scattering of debris floated about in space, the remains of Mandalorian _Gladiator-_class assault fighters and their _Pursuer_-class enforcement ship. Bodies of several of the pilots floated by. There were no survivors.

What riveted the attention of the two Jedi was the sight of where the training camp had once been. Even from orbit, the massive, still glowing crater, was visible. The crater was as large as an entire city, leaving a sizable emptiness within the piles of scrap on the planet.

Tyria quickly activated the comlink, broadcasting a code in Mando'a in hopes of finding at least _one_ survivor. Only silence answered her hails.

Worse yet, was that the two could sense Doran's presence grow ever fainter, as if the distance between them was increasing exponentially. For Sannah, it was trying to grip water in her bare hands. The hard she tried to hold onto Doran's presence, the further he seemed to grow.

"Coralskipper debris," Tyria said, her jaw clenched as the burnt out husk of a Yuuzhan Vong fighter floated pass.

"The Yuuzhan Vong," Sannah blanched. If Doran was still alive, but not on Raxis Prime, then that meant only one thing. He was now a prisoner of the Yuuzhan Vong. And given the track record the foreign invaders had with their Jedi prisoners, Doran's stay would not be enjoyable in the least. "We have to save him." Sannah said, panic filling her. She had seen firsthand what the Yuuzhan Vong had done to Tahiri. How they had tortured and shaped the older teen. Thoughts of Doran suffering a similar fate had her shaking in fear. "Tyria, we're going to save him, right?"

"We will," Tyria said firmly. "Once we know what happened here. We can't go running off after him without a plan."

The _Kell Dragon_'s sensors began bleeping.

"Contact," Tyria checked the reading. "Profile suggests a Vong picket-ship coming out from the remains of those two enforcer hulks."

Sannah's yellow eyes flashed as she checked their deflector shields and meager weaponry. "Shields and weapons are good."

The comm-unit began to flash. Tyria briefly held out a staying hand towards Sannah, then activated the unit. A voice only transmission came through.

"_Kell Dragon, this is the Freed Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-Akaga, Fanged Twilight. Please hold your fire."_

Tyria's eyebrows shot up. "This is the _Kell Dragon_. How do I know you're not part of some trap?"

A different voice answered. _"Kell Dragon, this is Mandalorian Or'ramikade recruit Kreda Craedo. These Vongese speak the truth. They rescued eight of my brothers and sisters at great risk to themselves and have been hiding out here after separating from the attacking fleet."_

"Kreda, what happened?"

"_The Vongese must have learned about the peace treaty between the Or'ramikade and Kyr'tsad and accelerated their attack plans. They were in the process of firing on Raxis Prime when Jedi Sarkin-Tainer contacted their commander with a deal. He identified himself as a Jedi and promised to go along peacefully if the commander gave the rest of us a twenty minute reprieve. It wasn't much time, but it was enough. There are still some of us on the planet, and the cease fire enabled this ship to covertly pick us up after our own vessels were destroyed. After the time limit passed, the Vongese commander launched some type of bomb, and, well… If it wasn't for the Jedi, ma'am, the nine of us would be all that was left. The Vongese must have been happy with their Jedi prisoner because they left after dropping that bomb. Didn't even stick around to do a clean sweep."_

Tyria was a tumult of feelings as pride clashed with worry and anger at her son's own daring. "Where did the attack force originate from?"

"_Bandomeer, ma'am."_

"Bandomeer, of course," Tyria scoffed softly, leaning her head back and groaning. "Sit tight, Kreda. _Mand'alor_ and the others will be in system in a little under an hour."

_"I take it the treaty was successful, ma'am?"_

"It was."

_"We still don't know how the Vongese found out about it. The crew on this ship didn't know. If the Kyr'tsad didn't stab us in the back…"_

"They didn't seem like the types. Their leader, anyway," Tyria replied. "But there is a chance one of their people, or one of ours, didn't like the idea…"

_"If we were betrayed by one of our brothers, it'd be even worse than if Kyr'tsad did it."_

"I know. We'll put together everything once _Mand'alor_ arrives. Is there any way you could signal the survivors on Raxis Prime?"

"_Will do. And, for what it's worth, your son is one heck of a Jedi. From what I hear, he didn't even hesitate when the Vong ship came to take him. He just looked to the others and told them to run like they had hell itself nipping at their heels. From the looks of the planet, he was pretty accurate in his description. Like I said, he's one heck of a Jedi. "_

"That he is," Tyria said with a bittersweet sigh. "He most certainly is."

_"Oh, and before I forget, he had the chaps on the ground relay a message up to us. We're supposed to pass it on to some Jedi named Sannah."_

Sannah exhaled shakily. "I'm here."

_"So the message goes something like 'he's sorry, he had no choice' and he asks you not to team up with Dinua and beat him to a bloody pulp when you save his foolish shebs. He also said that he cares about you a lot and that 'if he didn't make it, he'd keep watch over you through the Force…even when you become a fish'?"_

Sannah sniffled, wiping at her eyes, as her stomach clenched painfully. "I am _so_ going to kick his useless butt when I get him back."

_"That's the spirit,"_ Kreda said. _"He's twice as tough as any regular Mando'a_. _He'll definitely hold out until we can get to him."_

When the other two Mandalorian vessels dropped out of hyperspace, explanations were given once more. Coupled with the shock and anger, a new sense of determination filled the Mandalorians. The Yuuzhan Vong had made a mistake leaving them alive, and they would make the Yuuzhan Vong rue that decision.

None of the four ships in orbit were large enough for a joint meeting, so after some coordination, the survivors and new arrivals chose another location on Raxis Prime to gather.

A holographic image of Bandomeer and the surrounding systems glowed brightly as night fell on the planet. Over five dozen Mandalorian Supercommandos and commandos in training, studied the glowing red indicators that represented Yuuzhan Vong ships.

"There is no doubt that the Vong will attack Mandalore," Boba Fett began. "And there is no doubt that Mandalorians will die, just as some of us have already lost their lives. This is war. But we will pick ourselves up and fight not to avenge the deaths of those we lost, but fight to win this war so that no others join them. From this attack, it is clear the Vong don't think of us as friends anymore. A pity. I thought we were getting along just fine. Dinua Jeban will inform the rest of you as to our goals."

Dinua, in full Mandalorian armor with her helmet tucked under her arm, nodded. "There is only one goal in this attack, to create as much damage as possible for this massing fleet. The intel provided to us by Verde Vizsla, and the information from the crew of the _Vongese _picket-ship, when joined with the intel given to us by Jedi Sarkin Tainer, confirms that the _Vongese_ won't be ready for an attack on _Manda'yaim_ for at least another couple of months. We're going to hit them hard, destroying both supporting facilities and any docked vessels. _Mand'alor_ and the senior _Or'ramikade _will be returning to the home planet to help prepare them for the eventual _Vongese_ attack. The rest of us will be doing what we've been trained for. Jedi Sarkin Tainer."

Tyria stepped forward. "I informed the Galactic Alliance about the threat to this planet, and while they do not have the resources at the moment, our own Yuuzhan Vong allies do. The Freed Yuuzhan Vong government has given us two of their unused slaver-transports with which we can use to infiltrate the facilities at Bandomeer. Additionally, I have called in some old favors and two other ships will be joining us, masquerading as escorting Peace Brigade vessels. In all, we will pretend to be a slaving convoy fresh from a run."

"These other people won't slow us down, will they?" One of the Mandalorians in the crowd spoke up. "You, your son, and Jedi Sannah have proven yourselves. But anyone else will become a liability."

"I assure you that the crew of the _No Luck Required_ and _Artorias' Requiem_ are more than capable," Tyria said smoothly. "They will not be a detriment in anyway. Before I hand the briefing back over to Dinua, I want to emphasize that the primary object _is_ creating as much damage as possible. Only if the opportunity presents itself will we try to save my son. He did not give himself up only for all of us to get killed. If no opportunity arises, we will have to leave him behind."

Sannah looked startled at Tyria, wondering how the woman could say those words so coldly. Tyria, however, gave the briefest shakes of her head, and the Melodie Jedi remained silent. Dinua stepped forward again.

"My second for this mission will be Jintar. Should the Jedi and I fall in battle, you are to take orders from him," Dinua motioned to the holographic display. "Our primary targets are the Yuuzhan Vong base on the ground and the temporary starbase in orbit. Intel shows that the Yuuzhan Vong are keeping their ground forces and assault creatures at the terrestrial base. We take it out and we prevent the Yuuzhan Vong from even laying a foot on _Manda'yaim_. The starbase in orbit, I'm told is called a_ '_Worldship'; a mobile command vessel that acts as a fleet all on its own. We take out these two objectives and we will have pissed off the _Vongese_ streaming towards _Manda'yaim, _ripe for the picking. Questions? No? Good, then get some food and some rest. We depart first thing tomorrow."

As the rest of the Mandalorians splintered off, Jintar and Dinua both remained.

"Tyria?" Sannah said softly, looking up at the older Jedi anxiously. "Did you really mean what you said…about not rescuing Doran if no opportunity emerges?"

"Yes," Tyria said, sounding completely calm.

"But what…"

"Sannah," Tyria motioned to Jintar and Dinua. "That's what these two are still here for."

"Exactly," Dinua said, donning her helmet so that the others wouldn't be able to see her worried expression. "We are here to ensure that such an 'opportunity' arises."

**=}Chapter End{=**

**A\N:** Looking ahead, the next chapter is on Sunday: Danni definitely has her work cut out for her as she struggles to keep the frightened Imperials from making a terrible mistake. While Jacen and Sarreti plan to show that they aren't out of the fight just yet. No matter how much the future changes, some things will remain the same. Tuesday: The strike on Bandomeer commences, Doran's fate, and the fate of Mandalore hang in the balance. It will be a mando-centric chapter, with no other story-lines in between. Thursday: The cards have been dealt and the winner takes all as the Yuuzhan Vong make one last push to take control over a dying empire. Who will come out ahead? And how will Luke react when he learns of Anakin's pyrotechnic display on Kalee? The ending of the Book 2 Force trilogy arc.

Thanks again for all of your support, silent or otherwise. It's amazing to think that people from at least ten different countries (five continents!) are reading this story! Review if you so desire.

25 more chapters to go, see you this weekend.


	44. Chapter 44

**Forty-Four**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

"Danni Quee."

The blond scientist looked up to see Shaeri enter the room. The Freed One looked unusually grim and had something in her hands.

"Shaeri?"

"There is a problem."

Danni blinked. "Problem?"

"A slaveseed infiltrator within your science labs," Shaeri produced a portable villip and what Danni recognized was a Yuuzhan Vong recording device. All standard equipment for an infiltrator forced to spy on his own people, with the consequences for doing otherwise being blinding pain. "You may have ruled out Yuuzhan Vong spies, but not a slaveseed infiltrator."

Danni blanched. "And you are sure?"

Shaeri leveled her blue eyes at the scientist and manipulated the recording device. Immediately, the voices of several scientists, including Director Ravis, could be heard.

_"And you are certain this virus will work?"_

_"Positive, sir. We've tested it on several different samples, and the result is always the same. Death occurred three hours after infection, with symptoms showing up only in the last thirty minutes. This is time enough for those infected to pass it on. Our hypothesis was correct. The genetic marker is within all Vong life, and this virus successfully targets and breaks it down. It's the perfect weapon."_

_"But it's not good enough. I want something more immediate and fast acting. It won't do our people any good if we have to wait three hours for the enemy to die while we're getting shot apart."_

_"We can definitely refine its effects, sir."_

_"Make it so. I want weaponized versions, with multiple modes of delivery as soon as possible. Moff Flennic has given us full permission to pull out all the stops. I want the Vong dead before they even know what hit them."_

Danni held Shaeri's questioning gaze. "I talked with Director Ravis and Moff Flennic just three days ago, they won't deploy the virus. They promised."

Shaeri said nothing, instead, manipulating the node once more. The sounds of a second conversation filled the room.

_"We've thrown that Jedi scientists off our backs for now, but the Moff still wants to see how effective the weapon is on the battlefield. He's already dispatched the Fatal Blow for the nearest Vong garrison with several of our latest samples. We've also sent a courier ship to Moff Crowal's people with another batch of the virus, so they'll be able to defend themselves too. We should receive word sometime in the next few days."_

_"But is what we're doing, right, sir?"_

_"We have no other choice. We've been out of contact with the rest of the Empire for an entire week now. Who knows what's happened. Bastion could have even fallen and we could be just sitting here on our arses waiting for help that will never come. It's time to carve our own way out of this mess."_

Danni could feel herself grow even paler at what these recordings implicated. Not only had the Imperials ignored her warning, but the Yuuzhan Vong were aware of the virus as well.

"As you know, Danni Quee, a villip can repeat the last message it received if one knows how to properly coax it. This message is from two days ago." Shaeri continued. She set aside the recording device and held up the villip. After stroking it several times, it reverted and formed the image of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior with a small hole in the center of his forehead.

_"You have done well, my pet. We have intercepted the ships you warned us about and the infidel virus is now in our hands. Continue as you have done and see if you cannot strike discord between the Jedi and the Imperials. The more distrust between the two, the easier they will fall."_

The villip returned to its inverted state with a soft trill.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Danni asked faintly.

"I would then have to answer how I recovered these two devices in the first place," Shaeri replied, before elaborating. "I discovered a Cloak of Nuun hidden onboard this vessel. There is no doubt a Yuuzhan Vong handler onboard. As you know, the Cloak of Nuun can render one invisible to the naked eye. I used it to gain access to the science lab and made my way to the quarters of 'Director Ravis'. It is there I found the recording device _and_the villip."

Danni could swear that her heart was about to beat out of her chest as it took all her power to keep herself from hyperventilating. There was only one reason why both devices would be in the same room. If Director Ravis had been compromised from the start, the entire project and all the scientific advancements were in jeopardy. "We have to warn Moff Flennic and Han and Leia."

"Danni, did _you_ have anything to do with the development of this weapon?" Shaeri whispered, holding out an arm to keep Danni from leaving the room.

"No," Danni said honestly, meeting the Freed One's gaze. "I swear, I had nothing to do with it. I tried to stop them from using it."

Shaeri accepted this with a nod. "Then let us warn the others."

They sprinted through the halls of the _Defiant._ Danni huffed anxiously as her footsteps pounded noisily on the metal deck, cursing the fact that a Star Destroyer's corridors were so long. Finally, she and Shaeri reached their destination.

The two of them entered Moff Flennic's office and found Kyp Durron, Han, and Leia already present.

"Great timing, Danni, Shaeri," Han welcomed. "We were just discussing a way to break out of here and meet up with Luke and the others."

"Before or after testing a virus that's now in Yuuzhan Vong hands? Danni asked, directing her question solely to Flennic.

The Moff appeared struck dumb by what she had just said. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Danni scowled, storming up to his desk and slamming her hands down on top of it. "I warned you about the dangers of going ahead with your Omega Blue project! I told you the risks weren't worth the results. You even assured me that you had a change of heart! Thanks to your stubborn, short-sightedness, the Yuuzhan Vong now have possession of the latest batches of the virus and are well aware of your plans!"

"But…what…how…?"

"Director Ravis is either a slaveseed infiltrator or someone very close to him is," Danni produced the devices Shaeri obtained. She then spun a little white lie to protect Shaeri from any repercussions. "While I was in his office I noticed he had a villip and this recording device." She played the recordings and watched as Han and Leia's expressions went from alarmed to horrified. "The Yuuzhan Vong know about the virus, they have the virus, and they will no doubt make use of it in some way."

"What…what can we do?" Moff Flennic looked sick as he glanced pleadingly at Danni for answers.

"If I were you, I'd get started on a cure for it right away," Danni glowered. "The Galactic Alliance is only holding the front lines because of our own Yuuzhan Vong allies, like Shaeri. I don't need to say what will happen if Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong start deploying it all over the battlefield?"

"We also have to warn the rest of the Empire," Leia pointed out. "They have to be aware of possible retaliatory attacks."

"Either way, if Director Ravis has been compromised, we need to leave Marquarra," Kyp said. "When the Vong stop getting reports from their spies, they're going to come full force. And I doubt five Star Destroyers, a frigate, and a handful of TIEs can hold out long."

"It's worse," Danni said in a low voice, trying to impress on the others how serious the situation was. "Director Ravis has full knowledge as to how a yammosk jammer works, as well as detailed information about other counters we were developing. If the Yuuzhan Vong learn about how these counters work…"

"We'd be right back at square one again," Han said with a shake of his head. he glared at the Imperials. "You guys really know how to screw things up, don't you?"

"I've spoken with Taan," Shaeri said. "She assures me that no ships have gotten by the blockade for now, so any knowledge is definitely confined to Domain Vorrik. But if Vorrik uses the virus to help run the blockade, there is no one else to stop them from bringing that knowledge to Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong."

_"General alert. Unauthorized departure of science facility shuttle detected. Scan detects two life forms onboard."_

"I think Director Ravis discovered the villip missing," Danni said mildly. Compared to other troubles, a fleeing Yuuzhan Vong spy wasn't much of anything.

Moff Flennic hit a button on his arm-chair. "Bridge, can any of the vessels in orbit get a tractor lock?"

_"Negative sir, the shuttle is one of the prototypes the Ubiqtorate had been working on. It's equipped with jammers and stealth systems. Our only option is to shoot it down."_

"Hit it with ion cannons, then. I want the two taken alive for questioning. Let's find out how much damage they've caused." Moff Flennic rubbed at his temples for a moment, and then reactivated the comm.. "And send a messenger ship to Bastion. Have them send Director Stone over to replace Ravis. I want to have at least _some_ Imperial control over the research going on here."

**=}II{= =}II{=**

It felt oddly good to be back on the _Trickster_, Jaina decided. She had missed the crew, their very dry, Yuuzhan Vong humor, and the casual, family-like atmosphere onboard. Even the Galactic Alliance commandos who had been assigned to the ship welcomed her back.

They had definitely gone more 'Vong' since she had last seen them. Human, Twi'lek, or any other of the Galactic Alliance races, it was apparent that these commandos had acculturated aspects of their Yuuzhan Vong crewmates. Whether it was the domain markings tattooed on some of their faces—representing a combination of different Yuuzhan Vong domain markings—the amphistaffs curled up and attached to their utility belts, or the fact that they had modified their body-armor's colors to resemble the more naturalistic tone of Yuuzhan Vong lifeforms, these men and women from Borleias had truly blurred the line between the cultures of the two galaxies.

From the mix of Galactic Alliance assault shuttles and Yuuzhan Vong blastboulders in the cargo bay-turned-hangar, and the camaraderie amongst the mixed crew, the last few days aboard the ship had been a real happy eye-opener; once again reaffirming her belief that peace between the Yuuzhan Vong and the rest of the galaxy could be obtained. Which was why it was all the more important she got the location of Zonama Sekot to the rest of the Jedi.

"We are now ten light-years inside Imperial space," Falhar announced confidently, his role as pilot and acting captain of the _Trickster_ when Jaina was not available having given the former Shamed One warrior a new outlook on life. He had confided in Jaina that when the war was over, he wanted to settle down on whatever planet was chosen for the Yuuzhan Vong. He had enough of fighting and politics and just wanted to live out his life as peacefully as possible.

"The Chiss major reports no difficulties with the Peace Brigade vessels," Rashak, the ship's villip operator, reported. "Escorting Freed Yuuzhan Vong Miid ro'ik report no contacts for several light-years."

To the outsider, their convoy of six Peace Brigade ships, a Vong frigate, and two Yuuzhan Vong cruisers, looked nothing out of the ordinary. There were countless such convoys traversing the interior of Yuuzhan Vong held space. Some carried prisoners, others carried supplies or soldier. With the collapse of the Peace Brigade government, the remaining Peace Brigade members scattered throughout the galaxy had become little more than slaves and mercenaries to the Yuuzhan Vong they were once allied to. Their ships were used as scouts and cannon fodder, their members used as advanced diplomatic units to help encourage systems to surrender. With the loss of Hutt space and the fleets at Ebaq 9, the Peace Brigade corps' job had gotten much harder.

Interrogation of the Peace Brigaders captured by Taan's people revealed that they had been brought into the Empire to help rally humans and others to their cause. Failing that, they would make contact with dissident factions of the government and support the Yuuzhan Vong through slave trade.

"We are nearing our destination," Falhar called out. "Arrival in five, four, three, two…"

The field of glowing stars around them stabilized as their convoy dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of the former garrison planet of Borosk. It scarcely looked as it once had. Once one of the most heavily fortified and defended planets in the Imperial Remnant, it bore little resemblance to the Empire's pride and joy. The surrounding asteroid belt had been used to great and terrible effect on the planet. Dovin basals had been attached to the massive space rocks, sending a near unstoppable bombardment of asteroids streaking into the planet. No number of turbolaser batteries or super-charged deflector shields could ward off the sheer mass and energy of the relentless projectiles. By the time the Yuuzhan Vong had finished with the planet, it appeared more like its surrounding asteroids than an actual planet. Borosk's mantel was still leaking through the ravaged crust, large chunks of the planet hanging out in low orbit, a permanent cloud of dust choking out the sun.

It had been a massacre.

Anyone who had been unfortunate enough to survive were now slaves to the occupying force. Several Yuuzhan Vong structures had already been erected, and a small fleet of a half-dozen ships stayed in orbit above this facility.

"We are being hailed," Rashak called out. "The commander is objecting to the presence of another domain within this system. He was expecting the Peace Brigade, but not the other ships. The Empire was promised to Domain Vorrik by Shimrra himself, and they do not appreciate anyone who encroaches on this deal."

"Any chance we can bluff our way through this?" Jaina asked.

Rashak shook his head. "No, Yun-Harla. Domain Vorrik is notorious for slaying members of other domains for lesser offenses. The only reason why they haven't fired already is because they are most likely saving their ships for the empire they have invaded."

"And if we tell him that we have a message for the head of the domain?"

"We could try," Rashak grimaced. "But if we do that, I'll be passed from officer to officer so that they can ensure whatever message we have is worthy of B'Shith Vorrik's ears. Each of them will try to greet me in a way more insulting than the last, before I'll finally be put through to B'Shith. Depending on how low ranking this one is, it could take quite a while."

"Then maybe we should just leave the system and…" Jaina trailed off as one of the Yuuzhan Vong crew members entered.

"Yun-Harla, the facility below is a Shaper's compound," Wryadra, the ship's shaper spoke up, motioning towards the cognition hood. Curious, Jaina donned it and was able to see past the haze of dust covering the planet's atmosphere. A single structure stuck out from the dust cloud; a towering, odd-shaped spire. "It belongs to the shapers of Domain Rin. A minor domain under the renown Shaping Domain of Domain Zun-qin. Domain Rin's buildings have always had that unique, trapezoidal shape with the spire. If they are paired up with Domain Vorrik, something unusual is occurring."

"Unusual?" Jaina removed the hood to look back at the experienced Shaper.

"As Rashak said, Domain Vorrik would not normally let another domain operate within their sphere of influence. Especially not a domain as weak as Rin," Wryadra said, his voice as melodious and accented as ever. His hands, however, had formed tight balls as he appeared to be fighting back a surge of emotion. "Domain Rin is currently ostracized among the Yuuzhan Vong for causing the Zun-qin Worldship's death on the journey into your galaxy. But they claim that the Zun-qin were envious of their abilities and sabotaged the Worldship themselves. The truth is most likely in between. Nevertheless, it is said among the Yuuzhan Vong that if the shapers of Domain Rin were to try and create seeds of life, they would end up killing all instead. Fitting, as all of their projects have death as the ultimate goal. Paired with Domain Vorrik, that facility will only mean trouble in the future."

Jaina groaned. "I guess the family reunion will have to wait then."

"My apologies, Goddess."

"None necessary, Wryadra. All we have to do now is figure out how we can convince the guards to give us a guided tour."

"Goddess!" Falhar's alarmed cry startled everyone.

"Falhar?"

"Colonel Solo! The Matalok protecting the facility just fired some type of weapon on one of our Miid ro'ik escorts!"

"What?!" Jaina, using the ship's senses, was horrified as to what she saw. The yorik coral of their escorting ship was practically dissolving right before her eyes, as if acid was eating away at its entire length. As the ship disintegrated, Yuuzhan Vong bodies were expelled into space where they appeared to bubble and explode after only seconds. "Full reverse! Tell the other ship to fall back! Get us out of here!"

"Something is jamming the villip frequencies!" Rashak said. "We can't get a message out!"

"Dovin basals are not responding!" Wyrdra said in panic as he continued to try to coax some response from a control cluster that controlled the ship's shields and defenses. "They must have identified the _Trickster_ by the dovin basal emissions and are producing a counter gravimetric wave that's paralyzing the dovin basal!"

The enemy Matalok rotated and propelled a canister of sorts that slammed directly into the other Miid ro'ik's bridge. The only way Jaina was able to find the black-painted container in the first place was through the Force; otherwise, she wouldn't have seen it at all. The Yuuzhan Vong had appeared to have adopted the Shadow Bomb concept, allowing the canister's momentum to carry it forward. Without the Force, the Miid ro'ik void crews never saw it coming. The canister hit, and a small flash signaled some sort of detonation. The Miid ro'ik continued to maneuver for a couple of very tense minutes before it froze, locked in on a straight course. The coral of the vessel appeared to bubble, and fluid began to spill out into space, freezing instantly. All at once, the frame of the vessel shattered, as if a giant hammer had just slammed into a frozen ice-sculpture. As the ship broke apart, the hundreds of bodies of its crew were thrown into space, twisting and flailing, where they too bubbled and burst into gory, frozen debris.

The Chiss-controlled Peace Brigade vessels immediately opened fire on the Matalok cruiser, but their black-market weapons were no match for the alien vessel's void defenses. The Matalok rotated once more, and in slow motion, Jaina watched through the senses of her ship as a third canister was fired right at the _Trickster_.

"Falhar! Evasive maneuvers, now!" Jaina yelled, seeing the container approach like a tiny missile through one of the _Trickster_'s cognition hoods.

"The dovin basal's are still not responding," Falhar shouted back.

"I've confirmed that one of the enemy vessels is producing a gravity wave that is in the direct opposite frequency of the dovin basal," Wryadra said, panic clear in his melodious inflections.

They had no time to do anything else as the canister slammed into the midsection of their ship and detonated in a small blast. The entire ship seemed to shudder from impact, and for a long moment, all was silent. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as seconds ticked by. The ship continued its maneuver, but after several minutes, it was apparent that something was going drastically wrong.

"Goddess, the yorik-coral of the _Trickster_ is breaking down!" Wryadra said through clenched teeth.

Jaina immediately knew what was happening. She used her connection with the dying ship to send a message throughout the frigate. "Everyone, abandon ship! Head to the hangar bay and use the two Galactic Alliance assault shuttles. Hurry!"

The bridge crew looked to Jaina for guidance and she motioned frantically to the door. "Go!"

As they ran, Jaina's mind worked overtime. Whatever had hit the Miid ro'ik cruisers had somehow also affected its escape-pods and coralskippers. Though the escape crafts had pulled away, they too had dissolved. Unfortunately, this was a big problem. Though the _Trickster_had once been crewed by a skeleton crew, the multiple defections and growth of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong movement meant that the ship was at full capacity. Fifty Galactic Alliance commandos were paired up with fifty Yuuzhan Vong Freed One warriors, and the ship itself had a crew of over a hundred-twenty. The two assault shuttles within the _Trickster_'s cargo-bay-turned-hangar had a maximum capacity of fifty-five people, and that was if people were squeezed in. There wasn't going to be enough room for everyone.

Then again, she thought grimly, maybe everyone wouldn't be able to make it. As Jaina ran down the halls with the bridge crew, she began to hear screams of pain reverberate from the upper decks. She closed her eyes, trying to tune them out.

"Yun-Harla, the ceiling!" Rashak yelled. The ceiling was beginning to blacken and bubble, parts of the coral liquefying and dripping down.

"Keep moving!" Jaina yelled. She could see the coral walls around them taking on a sickly sheen.

"Goddess…" Jaina heard a gurgle from behind her and blanched as she saw Amah, the ship's weapon's operator, begin to stagger, his eyes pleadingly meeting hers. He was holding out a hand to her as blood began to stream from his eyes and nose, his purple skin blackening like the hull of the _Trickster_, with blisters and sores forming all over.

"Keep moving!" Jaina told the others, running back to Amah's side.

The Freed One looked up at her pleadingly. "Goddess…please…save…m…"

Amah keeled over, the blisters and sores worsening. The Yuuzhan Vong Freed One clutched at his throat, gasping for air. As he did, though, his skin began to peel away. The Freed One convulsed, once, twice, and then lay still.

Jaina tore her gaze away, fighting back tears as she hurried after the others. As she ran, she passed other bodies in the hallway, and she pointedly looked away, not wanting to see who they were.

While the bridge crew sprinted through the corridors of the _Trickster_, globs of yorik coral started to collapse in liquid heaps onto a progressively unsteady deck. They could see bodies of other crew members, who had likewise suffered agonizing deaths, in the many rooms they passed. Some of the survivors joined them, terrified of the deaths of their companions.

They ran, well aware that the ship was breaking apart. Part of the deck gave way, and Rashak let out a cry as he disappeared into the hole. They were nearing the hangar when the entire bulkhead gave out. Nearly everyone who had joined them was sucked out into space in the blink of an eye.

Both Jaina and Falhar gripped onto the membrane door with one hand and managed to grab the arms of Liir, the bridge's young blazebug operator, with their other. The former Shamed One, no older Tahiri, was gazing up at them with wide, terrified eyes. Wryadra managed to grab both Jaina and Falhar's free hand from the opposite side of the door, lending them his support. But the catastrophic breach was gradually pulling them all out of the ship.

And then, to Jaina's despair, blisters and sores began to form on Liir's face and arms. Seeing the blackening skin and blisters on her arm, Liir gave Jaina one last weak smile, closed her eyes in defeat, and let go. The former Shamed One joined the bodies of the other crewmembers in the rapid forming graveyard in space.

For a very long second, Falhar and Jaina could only watch helplessly as Liir's body tumbled out into the vacuum of space. Finally, with great effort, Wryadra pulled the both of them into the hangar. The two assault shuttles were still waiting. A Rodian Galactic Alliance commando motioned to them from the nearest one. The commando could see the hull breach outside the rapidly weakening membrane door and grimaced. He touched his comlink.

"[That's it! Take off!]"

Jaina froze once she was inside the vehicle, aghast at how so few people had made it, commandos and Yuuzhan Vong.

"The other shuttle?"

"[No one else is in it, ma'am]," the Rodian replied in Huttese as the engines of the ship whined to life. "[We're all that's left]."

"We're all that's left?" Jaina whispered, her eyes roaming over the shell-shocked survivors. "Only thirty-eight of us?"

"[Plus the six in the cockpit. The projectile hit the area that held dovin basal and circulatory systems. Whatever payload it had, it spread quickly.]"

"And were the other commandos affected by the…whatever it was?" Jaina noted that out of the survivors, only five of them were with the commando unit.

The Rodian bowed his head mournfully. "[No ma'am. Hull breach in the commando ready-room. I only survived because I was late getting there. The others managed to pull themselves out of the room. To my knowledge, none of us suffered from whatever it was the Yuuzhan Vong contracted]."

Wryadra stayed behind while Jaina, Falhar, and the Rodian commando moved to the bridge; where the pilots were hard at work steering the assault shuttle around at torrent of plasma fire.

"Colonel, we can't get clear with that Matalok firing on us." The pilot said as she stood behind him.

"Get me a tractor on what's left of the _Trickster_," Jaina replied tersely, the deaths of the _Trickster's_ crew weighing heavily on her.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," the human commando piloting the vessel replied. "Tractor locked.

"Set course for the Matalok. If whatever it is they fired at us only affects Yuuzhan Vong, let's see what happens to their ship," Jaina said grimly. "Give me the comm-line to Major Nuruodo."

"Line established."

"Major, this is Colonel Solo. I'm running a science experiment of my own. Can your people provide cover for another couple of seconds? We have a hot payload to deliver."

_"Good to hear you survived, Colonel. We'll try, but we're really taking a beating. I'm getting the impression that these ships weren't meant to fight a military cruiser."_

"A couple of seconds is all we need," Jaina said, gripping the back of the pilot's chair. "Then get back to Taan and warn her of what's happened."

As they approached with the rapidly disintegrating remains of the _Trickster_ in their wake, the Matalok veered sharply away from them and intensified their barrage of plasma.

"That's a good sign," Falhar said, his grey eyes stormy. "They fear what we are going to do."

A solid plasma hit blasted through the assault shuttle's shields and caused smoke to fill the back of the vehicle.

"Stay on target," Jaina said through gritted teeth.

Another hit blew away one of the shuttle's stabilizing fins.

"Stay on target."

As the shuttle barreled towards the Yuuzhan Vong cruiser, it made a sharp turn, swinging the remains of the _Trickster_ forward like the end of a bullwhip. The decaying coral smashed against the coral of the Matalok, while two more plasma hits pounded the shuttle.

"We've lost engines," the pilot said with controlled calm. "Setting us on a re-entry course with the planet."

"By Yun-Yuuzhan," Falhar whispered, watching the monitor which showed the input from the rear sensor.

The attention of the cockpit was soon riveted on the display. The area where the _Trickster_ had smashed into was blackening and decaying, the spread of which was rapidly creeping along the length of the massive ship. Escape pods and coralskippers were taking off almost immediately, but some had not been fortunate enough to avoid the ill-effects of whatever weapon had been used. In slow motion, the occupants of the cockpit watched as the entire Matalok began to break apart, like a giant creature was eating its way through the center.

"Major Nuruodo, take your forces and go!" Jaina ordered into the comm as the other Yuuzhan Vong ships tried to put as much distance between themselves and the decaying Matalok. "If Taan isn't warned about this…"

"_And you, ma'am_?"

"We'll be fine. This intel is more important at the moment."

"_We'll try and send help when we can, Colonel."_

The planet of Borosk grew ever closer in the shuttle's windows.

The pilot grimaced. "Brace for impact!"

**=}III{= =}III{=**

A badly shaken Shaeri entered the conference room of the Star Destroyer _Defiant_, garnering the attention of the Jedi and Imperial officers within. In one hand was her personal villip with a direct link to Taan's command ship. The other was held tightly against her side to keep it from shaking.

"Shaeri?" Danni said questioningly. After they had apprehended Director Ravis and confirmed that he had in fact been controlled by a Yuuzhan Vong slaveseed, it had been decided that the survivors of Moff Flennic's sector fleet would try to link up with elements of Moff Crowal's fleet in the Perrinn sector. Marquarra was abandoned, and the small fleet was skirting the border of Wild Space and Imperial space in an attempt to bypass the Yuuzhan Vong held neighboring sector.

"I just got word from Taan, the _Trickster_has been lost in battle."

Leia and Han stiffened. Leia had felt panic and despair come from her daughter a couple of hours ago. Though those feelings had since been replaced by determination and confidence, Leia had known that something bad had happened.

"What? How?" Kyp asked.

Shaeri glared at the Imperial side of the table, stabbing her crippled arm out in their direction accusatorily. "From the sound of it, a Shaped form of Omega Blue was used. Two escorting Miid ro'ik cruisers with crews of three hundred each were also destroyed. The _Trickster_'s Chiss escort managed to return to Taan and relay that Jaina Solo's shuttle had been shot down over Borosk. Taan is abandoning the blockade of Imperial space and pulling her ships back. Even though she says that more of Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong are coming, she cannot maintain the blockade in the face of such a weapon."

"Shaeri…" Danni trailed off, having never seen the submissive and quiet Yuuzhan Vong so angry.

"Was it worth it, Moff?" Shaeri hissed at the Imperials. "You just doomed the citizens of your sector. The blood of nearly a thousand Freed Yuuzhan Vong are on your hands. Danni Quee warned you that your project would do no good and you ignored her."

Moff Flennic swelled. "Now just a minute! I was doing what I thought was best for my people at the time!"

"Best?" Shaeri said incredulously. "You are no better than Shimrra or Tsavong Lah, who cares only for their image and an Empire that no longer is! Your Empire has been dying a slow death for many years now, sustained by fanatical thoughts and people like you! If you truly had the best interest of your people in mind, you would have spent the energy you put into developing Omega Blue into finding ways to safely evacuate your people!"

"Shaeri," Leia said firmly. "I understand you are upset, but at the moment, we are allies. Instead of pointing fingers, what we need to do is figure out a way to counteract this latest Yuuzhan Vong push. This isn't the first time they've brought to bear weapons we haven't seen before."

Kyp looked to the Imperial scientist Sanix Fous. "What is the status on a counter-agent to the virus?"

Sanix shook his head grimly. "The virus was designed to kill and avoid Yuuzhan Vong attempts to come up with a counter. But we didn't even consider the Yuuzhan Vong could re-purpose it for themselves. It can survive at temperatures below freezing and the heat from detonation of a torpedo. It's also designed to kill fast, so implementing a cure for someone infected will be next to impossible. If the Yuuzhan Vong have managed to Shape it, a cure _is_ impossible."

"Keep on it," Leia said encouragingly. "Now that the Yuuzhan Vong know the virus works, they won't be afraid to use it."

"We're still several hours out from Cantras Gola," Han began. "Once we meet up with Luke and the others, we can decide on the next course of action. Even if we wanted to. These Star Destroyers and a couple of frigates isn't going to be much against a Yuuzhan Vong battle fleet."

"There's more," Shaeri said with a deathly calm that belayed the irate expression still on her face. "Taan told me that the Freed Yuuzhan Vong will be pulling all support from Galactic Alliance positions around Imperial space. Since the 'Empire' was so kind enough as to make a virus that will kill all Yuuzhan Vong life, we see no reason why we should support them. For the safety of our own people, the Freed Yuuzhan Vong forces at Gabredor, Marmoth, Dubrillion, and Ahakista have all been withdrawn."

"Shaeri…" a horrified silence filled the room. The locations she mentioned were all major hyperspace lines leading deep into Imperial territory.

But Shaeri wasn't finished. "Additionally, the Freed Yuuzhan Vong would like to give a warning and a reminder to the Remnant. The Freed Yuuzhan Vong are our own people. We are not officially recognized by the Galactic Alliance at the moment, so we are separate of their policies and treaties that bind its members. We remain allied to the Jedi only by word, and help them because they have seen that not all Yuuzhan Vong want what Shimrra wants. We have no such diplomatic status with the Remnant at the moment and have treated it as friends because the Jedi view it as such. However, the creation of the virus, and the gross negligence that have allowed it to fall into the hands of Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong, have put this into doubt. Should the Remnant continue to pursue research that will endanger _all_ Yuuzhan Vong life, then the Freed Yuuzhan Vong will have no choice but the declare war on the Remnant as well."

"Any such research will _not_ be condoned by this government or its representatives," Sanix said, glaring at Moff Flennic, as if daring him to say otherwise. "The only stock of Omega Blue left has been kept for the purposes of finding a counter to it."

"You will forgive me if your reassurances do little to help," Shaeri remarked caustically. "Danni Quee has been lied to before, and, unknown to the rest of us, your government attempted to launch an attack with the virus."

"Then we will show you that the Freed Yuuzhan Vong can trust the Empire again," Sanix replied, bowing his head apologetically.

"I hope so. We are used to the usual bigotry, hatred, and fear. But when someone ignores all that we have done, everything we've tried to do, and tries to kill us just for being who we are, then we have to draw the line," Shaeri said, her voice softening. "War with the Remnant is the last thing we want, but both the Freed Ones and Shimrra's followers are _all_ Yuuzhan Vong, and there are some things we cannot let happen."

"I understand," Sanix said solemnly. He glanced to the others. "If there is nothing else required of the science division, we will be in the lab continuing to search for a way to counter this mistake."

Moff Flennic gave a half-hearted wave of his hand, looking much older and paler than before. The delegation of seven scientists rose and left.

Danni likewise excused herself. "Maybe I'll be able to help as well. One more mind can't hurt."

When the scientists were gone, the captains of the Star Destroyers and Moff Flennic looked almost ashamed as they averted their eyes from Shaeri. An uncomfortable silence filled the room until Moff Flennic cleared his throat.

"I…am not feeling well at the moment. We will continue the briefing at a later time. Dismissed." The Imperials left the room, pointedly avoiding Shaeri as if angering her would bring down the wrath of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong on their home-worlds.

When the doors shut, the Jedi, plus Han, turned to the lone Yuuzhan Vong in the room.

"Shaeri," Leia began gently. "Is there any way you can convince Taan to return your people to their position? The entire Empire shouldn't have to suffer for the acts of a few."

Shaeri looked shrewdly at Leia. "Lady Solo, I have grown up in the sect of Yun-Harla, watched your General Antilles work on Borleias, have received lessons from Garik Loran and Kell Tainer, followed your son and Tahiri for nearly a year now, and in my time on Mon Calamari, the man named Lando Calrissian took me sightseeing and gave me business tips. I think these have all been very bad influences for me."

Han blinked once he understood what she was saying. "You mean the Freed Yuuzhan Vong are still there?"

Shaeri shook her head. "No, they are still gone, I did not lie. The danger was too great and there are too few of us still to afford such a drastic loss. I simply omitted the fact that before they left, they had informed the nearby Galactic Alliance fleet of our plans to withdraw and traded places with them. The Freed Yuuzhan Vong are now holding the garrison at Shaum Hii, while the Galactic Alliance fleet under your General Crispin has taken over our previous duties."

"And the part about the Freed Yuuzhan Vong declaring war?" Kyp chuckled lightly, shaking his head at the petite Yuuzhan Vong teen.

"That was true…to some extent," Shaeri said with a sly grin. "Taan said that we'd only go to war with the blessings of the Jedi. Since we know that the Jedi would hardly condone such a war…" Shaeri trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid. "I simply needed to let the Moff and other scientists know that the Freed Yuuzhan Vong are very angry at them. And since they didn't respond to Danni's niceness…"

"You bullied them instead," Han smirked.

Silent laughter or muffled chuckles filled the room.

Shaeri took on a contrite expression and shifted uneasily as she held Leia's eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Leia sighed in amusement, got up from her seat, and placed an affectionate hand on Shaeri's good arm. "No, not at all. You have a right to defend your people."

"A little warning would have been nice though. You know, so us old people don't get heart attacks," Han added.

"Don't listen to him," Leia remarked, rolling her eyes. "You did well, Shaeri. Hopefully Moff Flennic and the others will take this lesson to heart."

"Remind me to invite you next time the Dozen plays a round of sabaac," Kyp said encouragingly. "Maybe we can teach you a couple more tricks."

Shaeri looked up at Kyp with a tilt of her head and a contrite, honest expression. "Since I know you can't read me through your Force, why not? I'm sure a great and powerful Jedi Master like yourself can tell when a humble Freed One such as myself is lying. Then again, what would I do with all your credits?"

Kyp looked gob smacked as the room broke out into laughter.

"I am far from the frightened and amazed Shamed One Tahiri found on Yun-Harla's flagship, Master Durron," Shaeri said proudly. "I am a Freed Yuuzhan Vong after all."

Kyp leaned back in his chair, chuckling with the rest of the group. "You sure are. And you've definitely been spending too much time around sneaky people."

Shaeri agreed with a smile, but then looked to Leia seriously. "I do not think that my implied threats will work on everyone in the Remnant. They are running scared and growing desperate. Without any way to contact their capital planet or their leaders they are easy targets for Domain Vorrik and may come up with even more foolhardy ideas. Also, if there are more slaveseed infiltrators, any counter for the virus will be at risk."

"It's one of the reasons why I suggested to Moff Flennic that he should join forces with the other two Moffs in the Perrinn sector," Leia nodded, understanding the young Freed One's concerns. "Alone, these Moffs are a danger to everyone, including themselves. But the moment they have some sort of chain of command, someone else to check their powers, they become very efficient at what they do. I'm sure Luke and Kyle will also help out."

"I hope you are right," Shaeri sighed. "You do realize what will happen if Omega Blue is used outside of the Remnant's territory?"

"Apart from Taan withdrawing more of her Forces?" Han asked.

"It is much, much worse than that, Han Solo," Shaeri looked at him gravely. "Many of the Freed Ones will fear that Omega Blue is retribution from the gods for straying from Shimrra's True Way. Though myself and Taan are friends with Anakin and Tahiri, you have to remember that a majority of the Freed Ones joined our movement because they see the _Jeedai_ as their protectors, as avatars of the gods, their salvation from a cycle of warfare and death. If we fail to stop Omega Blue, my people will start to believe that the _Jeedai_ were indeed the deceivers as Shimrra has proclaimed. That the _Jeedai_ were powerless to stop the virus and that only Shimrra's way would give them a chance at any life at all. They will return to Shimrra's sides by the thousands and all that Anakin and Tahiri started will be loss. All it takes is one vessel slipping by the Galactic Alliance blockade of Remnant space, one vessel with samples of Omega Blue making it back to Yuuzhan'tar, and disaster will follow in its wake."

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

General Edor Crespin, a veteran commander who had worked alongside Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, General Antilles, and the other heroes of the Rebellion, was now three years out of retirement and extremely grumpy for it. Throughout the New Republic, he had been responsible for training the next generation of A-wing pilots from the academy at Folor. He had happily retired at his home on Corulag after over forty years of military service six short years ago. Spent his spare time building a sky-hopper from a kit and racing it through the canyons behind his house. Appeared at the local schools to inspire the kids to follow their dreams. Family wasn't something he ever thought he'd have. He was a career military man after all. But the small town he had retired to had been the next best thing. Heck, he had even been hired as a flight teacher for a local Jedi's—someone named Marek or something along those lines—two kids. It had been peaceful, idyllic.

And then the Vong had come. The news reports streaming in faster than the reporters could get them out. Sernpidal destroyed, the New Republic fleets in full retreat, one planet after another falling to this unknown threat. He had heard that Wedge and the other 'retired' soldiers were returning to the ranks to help bolster the fleets. Crespin joined them. And then a few months later, his home-planet became the next Vong victim. He briefly wondered what had happened to that Jedi's family, knowing full well that being a Jedi on a Vong occupied world was like a death sentence. He grimaced. So many people had died and the tide of the war was only just beginning to turn.

And now, thanks to information from the unlikeliest of allies, a Chiss detachment and the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, the tide was in danger of turning against them once more. The enemy Yuuzhan Vong had already probed their defenses numerous times in an attempt to run the blockade he had had his people set up. Each time, a single ship or two would dart forth, then withdraw, never engaging with seven capital ships under his command. General Crespin, however, knew it was only a matter of time before the feints would give way to an all-out break-out attempt.

"General!" His comm-operator called out. "Dovin basal mines just snagged two Yuuzhan Vong fleets! One of the forces came out of Remnant space, the other came from the Mid-Rim sectors. We're trapped between them. I think they're trying to run the blockade."

Crespin coolly began relaying orders aboard his Mon Cal cruiser, aptly named _Folor's Legacy_. "Launch all fighters. Have the heavy ships do most of the pounding, the A-wings take on enemy fighters, and the X-wings and B-wings hang back just in case anyone gets by us."

"Sir."

"Status on the enemy forces?"

"The force out of Remnant space is five-capital ships and a dozen escort-ships strong. The Mid-Rim force is twice that size."

"Message from the Freed Yuuzhan Vong fleet! Shaum Hii is under attack as well, they cannot assist us!"

"A two-pronged attack? I guess the new Vong Warmaster really is a step up from his predecessor," General Crespin muttered. "Have the Chiss jump in behind the Mid-Rim Vong fleet, and concentrate fire on the Remnant-side fleet. We're going to need all hands for this one."

**=}V{= =}V{=**

Jacen fully expected it when what was left of the Death Knights stormed through the hangar towards him as he stood in the doorway.

"You bastard!" Maez snarled, having risen from where he was tending to an injured pilot. He stomped through the busy hangar, shaking a finger at Jacen as he vibrated with rage. "You frippin' bastard!" He roared. "We followed your directions and Tyree, Zest, and Nanqi are dead!"

"It was either their squadrons or the entire One-Eighty-First," Jacen replied coolly. "If I hadn't directed their squadrons into the skips, the entire fighter wing, including _all_ of the Death Knights, would have been killed."

"Don't give me that kark! What the heck is your Vongsense for if you couldn't even see that trap?" Maez shoved Jacen hard in the chest. "Your overconfidence damn well got us all killed!"

"The thing about traps," Vergere interjected smoothly. "Is that one is not supposed to see them before they are triggered. These Yuuzhan Vong have no doubt learned from Ebaq Nine and, like any competent commander should, adjusted their tactics accordingly. If it were not for Jacen's ability to direct the remaining Star Destroyers, we would not be here today."

Maez, breathing heavily, glared at the Fosh.

"Maez, it's enough," Waxarn finally spoke up, trying to calm the agitated members of his squadron. It was hard to do considering five had fallen at Alema's hand—a friend of the Solos—and three more had just fallen at Jacen's; albeit indirectly. Of the Death Knights that had come to the Remnant, half were now dead. "Vergere's right. If it _wasn't_ for Jacen's ability to redirect the fleet, none of us would have survived that engagement. We all knew the risks when they signed up for this mission. As painful as their deaths are, we can't start tearing each other apart and insult their memory like that."

Maez swore an oath under his breath and stalked off, taking with him most of the Death Knights. Waxarn very stiffly inclined his head towards Jacen, before moving to follow the others.

"That went well," Tahiri muttered, a streak of dried blood down the side of her face showed where she had smacked her head into the front of her cockpit after a jarring collision with an asteroid fragment.

"I'd feel the same way if Maez or Waxarn just ordered Zekk, Lowie, and Tesar to their deaths," Jacen said grimly, looking slightly haunted as he took in the many damaged and battered fighters now being worked on. His lips barely moved as he saw stretcher after stretcher cart away the wounded. "It was the only way."

"They know," Tahiri said gently. "They know."

After the disastrous fight at Muunilinst, what was left of the Imperial fleet had retreated back to the Bescane system and met up with the remaining eight Star Destroyers of the Obtrexta Sector Fleet. With Bescane being a heavily industrialized world, similar to Coruscant, it was fairly obvious what would happen to it should the Yuuzhan Vong take the system. Bescane was also the last major system before Bastion, and their only chance to slow the Yuuzhan Vong advance. The lack of long range communication prevented them from knowing how Grand Admiral Pellaeon and his fleet were doing, which only added to the tension.

Despite the fact that there were only eight enemy capital ships; as the Yuuzhan Vong had just proven, numbers weren't everything. Even with eleven Star Destroyers and several wings of fighters, the Imperials and Jedi counterparts weren't exactly sure if they could do their job. The ambush had severely damaged the trust between the Imperials and Jedi, especially so since the Imperials had taken the brunt of the casualties so far. Seventeen Star Destroyers lost in half as much time, along with the death of the Moff of the Obtrexta sector who had been leading the second unit, wasn't exactly a winning endorsement for the Vongsense and battlemeld.

"Everyone knows that it wasn't going to be easy," Moff Sarreti said reassuringly. "The Yuuzhan Vong haven't conquered most of the galaxy by being dumb after all."

"He's right though," Jacen sighed. "I should have realized something was wrong when the shapes of the capital ships I was seeing was off. If Anakin had seen them…"

"But he wasn't here," Tahiri offered. "You couldn't have known that the Yuuzhan Vong would create yorik coral structures around asteroids and attach dovin basals to them. You were using Vongsense, not the Force. The asteroids would have been out of your ability to perceive them. At least we knew they were coming."

"Fat lot of good that did," Jacen motioned to a flaming gunboat that had more or less melted into scrap. "Tell that to the men and women who died."

A single Imperial shuttle coasted up into the busy hangar bay. But with the losses the fighter compliment of the _Protector_ had taken, there was more than enough room for it. After the landing ramp sequence cycled, the captains of the other ten Star Destroyers emerged. Most of the reinforcements were older _Victory_-class Star Destroyers, with an _Imperial_-class and an Interdictor thrown into the mix.

"Admiral Pryl, thank you for joining us." The Moff greeted the only female officer to emerge from the shuttle. Tanda Pryl was the captain of the _Imperial-_class Star Destroyer, the _Thunderflare_, and commander of the taskforce of six Star Destroyers that had joined them.

"Responding as ordered, Moff Sarreti," she shook Sarreti's offered hand.

"We're in for an uphill fight. Still no word from the Grand Admiral?"

"No sir. I've already taken the liberty of dispatching a messenger ship that will report to us the moment Grand Admiral Pellaeon and the others arrive at Bastion."

"Good, until then, we have to hold off the Vong until the Grand Admiral's forces get there."

"That's why I brought the _Wrack_, sir."

Moff Sarreti turned towards the young captain of the Interdictor cruiser, the _Wrack._"Captain Devis."

"Moff Sarreti," Devis saluted. "Good to see you made it out, sir."

"Jacen Solo made that possible," Moff Sarreti inclined his head towards the Jedi. "Is your ship ready for the workout of its life? We have a plan ready, but it'll make your ship one heck of a target."

"The _Wrack_is always ready, sir. Being the bait beats interdictor duty any time."

The Moff moved to address all of the captains as they began a brisk walk through the _Protector_'s hallways. "Gentlemen, Admiral. This is Jedi Jacen Solo and Tahiri Kwaad, on loan to us from the Galactic Alliance. After I outline the general plan of attack, they'll be debriefing you about the tactics they expect in the coming engagement. I won't lie, the danger will be great. But it's time to show the Yuuzhan Vong that the Empire isn't just going to roll over because we got our noses bloodied."

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

She had had better days, Jaina thought, slowly returning to consciousness. She winced as she tried to move, the sound of sparking electrical wires and smelling melting plastic greeting her. Groaning, she tried to wet her lips and tasted the sour copper taste of her own blood. She opened one eye, the other stubbornly remaining swollen shut from the contusion she had recently obtained.

Then again, as memory of what had occurred filled her mind, she supposed she was lucky to be alive at all. The assault shuttle she was in had been shot down while above the Imperial Remnant planet Borosk. Or what was left of the planet anyways. An asteroid bombardment had turned the planet into a volcanic wasteland, with active magma flows all across the planet's surface. Their shuttle had fortunately avoided these rivers of molten rock, crashing instead through a brittle layer of volcanic rock, bounced about an inactive magma tube, before finally spinning to a halt between two ledges overlooking a stream of molten lava. Of course, she had been unconscious for the last few stages of the journey; and opening one's eye to find that all that separated you from a bubbling river of molten rock was a splintered transparasteel viewport wasn't exactly the best way to wake up.

The brown-haired Jedi called upon the Force to ease her more aggravating symptoms, including a broken arm; biting back a muffled cry as she set the bones herself. Panting, she then concentrated on the shuttle, lifting it and setting it down on a less precarious position. Once that was done, Jaina collapsed back to her knees and tried to regain her strength.

The shifting of the shuttle appeared to rouse other survivors and faint groans filled the ship. Jaina couldn't speak for the Yuuzhan Vong members aboard, but she could tell through the Force that there had been no further Galactic Alliance casualties during the crash. As she took note of the Yuuzhan Vong, it was apparent that all of the survivors of the _Trickster_, had likewise pulled through.

"Falhar," Jaina moved over to help her helmsman to his feet.

"Colonel," Falhar wheezed, a gash over his head and scrapes to the left side of his body signs that the impact hadn't been easy on him either. "I will be fine."

Jaina breathed a bit easier, ignoring the twinge in her ribs as she exhaled. "You better be." She moved over to support Wryadra in his seated position. "You okay, Wryadra?"

Wryadra dazedly stared at his own burnt and bloodied hands, replying faintly in Yuuzhan Vong. Though Jaina didn't quite understand it, Falhar emitted a chuckle and shook his head in response.

"Falhar?"

"The joke does not translate well in your language," Falhar remarked. "It's also probably better if you knew Shaping terminology as well. He is 'all right,' though, so do not worry."

The forty-four surviving members of the _Trickster_ gathered what supplies they could from the broken shuttle and exited out onto the obsidian-like rocky ledge. The pilots were all patted on their backs for such a successful, casualty-free, crash-landing, while Jaina took note of their surroundings.

The Rodian commando from earlier approached her mid-way through her survey. "[Colonel, I have Major Nuruodo on the comm. She and her people are making their way down to us.]"

"What?" Jaina blinked. She took the offered comlink. "Major Nuruodo, I thought I told you to get clear and warn Taan and the others."

"_I received your message, ma'am. But the transmission was not entirely clear. I sent the others back and had my own ship follow the trail of destruction you left. We were also shot down but landed intact a kilometer away from your position, and have only just reached the crater your ship made. Stand by, we have a visual on your shuttle now and are repelling down to your position now."_

Jaina glanced up instinctively. Several blue-skinned figures, their color made black by the red light of the magma, unfurled ropes down the glassy rocks and began to descend. After several moments, Major Irolia Nuruodo and twelve of her people reached their ledge. The Chiss' faces were smudged with soot and ash, and all were wearing rebreathers.

"Major," Jaina said.

"Ma'am," Irolia saluted.

"Explain," Jaina motioned to the burgundy-and-black-wearing Chiss.

"A Chiss officer does not abandon his or her commanding officer if there is ample proof that the commanding officer is alive."

"Oh?"

"That and Colonel Fel would have drawn and quartered me if you had perished under my watch," Irolia added, maintaining her professional tone.  
>Jaina fought back a smile in spite of everything. "Very well. Since we both don't have vessels, finding one is apparently a priority."<p>

"I concur, ma'am."

Jaina eyed her own survivors and an odd thought struck her; a mix-raced Galactic Alliance commando unit, Yuuzhan Vong, and Chiss, were probably about to embark on the first such joint operation ever, and there were no holocameras or anything to document it.

"Ma'am?"

Jaina shook herself. "It's nothing. The Yuuzhan Vong structure we saw earlier probably has some mode of transportation off this planet."

"Then it is a good thing we are not far," Wryadra spoke up, joining the two women. He stretched out an arm and pointed to a distant location further down the river of molten rock. "That is my people's equivalent of a geo-thermal energy plant. Where it is, a Shaping compound will not be far away."

They strained to see what he was pointing at, at first wondering how he could see anything from the distance they were at. Then they did a double take. What they had thought was a lava flow dropping off from a high cliff was in fact something else altogether. A massive creature, the same color as the surrounding rocks, and easily the height of the massive chasm they were in, appeared to be letting a stream of magma cascade off rock-like plates on his back.

"Is that creature hostile?" Jaina said hesitantly.

"Oh very much so," Wryadra nodded. "They are easily agitated, and are known to even slay the shapers who tend to it. The name is not important, although a literal translation in your language would be 'fire-bather.' It will spend most of its adolescent and early years of its adult life beneath that flow of molten rock, developing a shell of its own. It has been bred so that it can sustain itself with a diet of yorik coral. We are fortunate, a fully mature 'fire-bather' is easily the size of a Chuun M'arh frigate."

"Thank you for the warning," Jaina swallowed nervously. "So that one's a baby then?"

"Yes," Wryadra confirmed. "It must have just been brought in for the compound. Like I said earlier, once they are in place, they will not stray far from the magma stream until their adult stage in life."

"And the actual compound?"

"I suspect that there will be some type of slave-pen near the creature itself, but the actual shaper damutek is directly above it," Wryadra motioned to the black stone ceiling. There, some type of Yuuzhan Vong growth was spread out, looking as if it was eating the steam rising off of the massive creature's back.

"Above it," Jaina said faintly. "Great." She spun to face the others. "Okay, gather any supplies from the shuttle. Blaster packs, rifles, grenades, bring them all. There's no telling how many Yuuzhan Vong are in that base, and we won't be coming back to reload."

As the others moved to obey, Irolia stepped forward. "Ma'am. We're going to be attacking the Yuuzhan Vong base?"

"We'll avoid combat if we can," Jaina shook her head. "Our primary objective is to steal a ship and get out of here. Our secondary objective is to see just what the Shapers are doing up there. I want to know how they knew who we were and what that weapon they fired on us is. In either case, all of our answers will be up there in that Shaping compound."

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

They were about as close to the slave-pens as they were comfortable with. The unfortunate survivors of the Borosk invasion all bore the tell-tale marks of slaveseed control. They appeared to have either one of two tasks: mining the rocks for various minerals, or tending to a growth of yorik coral and feeding it to the massive 'fire-bather'; who was contently situated beneath a flow of molten rock. There were only a few guards, since the slaveseed within each of the prisoners ensured full control or death. The warriors didn't really need the seeds to kill them anyways, as it appeared as if the Vong were working the prisoners to death.

"Six, seven, eight," Jaina whispered.

"I've got eight as well, Colonel," Irolia nodded.

"Wryadra, Falhar, advice?" Jaina glanced to the two Yuuzhan Vong.

"We must slay the one controlling the slaveseed response clusters if you wish to rescue the prisoners," Wryadra counseled.

"And that would be which one?"

Wryadra took a moment to watch each of the guards. "There." He pointed to a guard in a yorik-coral, watch-tower-like building at the very top of the lava waterfall. "And there." He motioned to a second guard in a small cluster of Yuuzhan Vong life-forms surrounded by slaves. It was almost as if these other slaves were a living shield. "Both must be killed, or one wave of either of their hands will kill all the slaves."

"The Household Phalanx can handle that," Irolia said, motioning several of her people forward. The Chiss soldiers were armed with blaster rifles with telescopic sights. "On your order."

"The tower has a miniature dovin basal at its base," Falhar interjected. "We will have to take him out the hard way."

"There's no way we can get that close without sounding an alarm. The entire slave pen is an open clearing and the walls are too glassy to get a good handhold," Irolia shook her head.

Falhar looked to Jaina. "Goddess, if you will permit myself and the other warriors from the _Trickster_ to remove that guard, we can. A patrol of Yuuzhan Vong warriors looking for survivors or escaped slaves will not draw attention."

"Do it," Jaina nodded. She then motioned to Irolia. "When your people see that the guard is down, take out the other one. Then move on to the remaining Yuuzhan Vong."

"Understood."

The next few minutes were passed in dead silence as the Yuuzhan Vong warriors and Chiss sharpshooters split off. As the Chiss settled into their better vantage points, Jaina watched with baited breath as Falhar led the group of surviving Yuuzhan Vong warriors from the _Trickster_ around the perimeter of the slave-pen.

One of the guards noticed them and moved forward, calling out a challenge.

Wryadra, who had stayed behind with Jaina and the others, provided a translation. "He asks who they are."

Falhar replied in harsh tones, to which Wryadra likewise translated. "Falhar says that he hunts for escaped slaves or prisoners from the infidel ship that crashed."

More angry barking as the guard stormed across the blackened rocky ground towards Falhar's group. "The guard is offended that Falhar would even suggest a slave could escape on his watch."

Falhar uncurled his amphistaff in a flash and straightened imposingly. The guard took several steps backwards. "Falhar says that had the warrior been more competent he would be helping the domain conquer the rest of the Empire and not watching over half-dead slaves."

The guard railed away at this, waving his fist in the air. His voice carried loudly in the enclosed grotto. Dutifully, Wryadra provided the gist of the rant. "The guard replies that had Falhar been more competent, then _he_ would be with the rest of his Domain on Yuuzhan'tar and not looking for lost slaves that don't exist."

Jaina let out an exasperated sigh. She would be really surprised if she ever heard a Yuuzhan Vong conversation between warriors that didn't have an insult to one's family, a threat of death, a questioning of one's manliness, or a comparison of one's manliness. Though it was expected, it got rather tiring after the first few times around. But when it came down to two low ranking warriors comparing just how incompetent the other was, it was just downright sad.

"Do not worry, Goddess," Wryadra remarked, mistaking Jaina's exasperation for concern. "The other warrior is backing down. Falhar's Domain markings are of a major domain, the guard is from a minor one. Probably one brought in to secure the shapers of Domain Rin. As I said, those shapers are not exactly held in the highest of regard."

"Baby-sitting duties," Jaina winced. "Poor warriors."

"Indeed."

Falhar and the seven surviving warriors of the _Trickster_ were eventually allowed past, despite some more insults between the two. The guard returned to the slaves and back-handed one to vent his frustrations, while Falhar and the others ascended the narrow pathway carved into the rock alongside the flowing river of lava.

Seconds later, Falhar had gained access to the watch tower and had promptly driven his amphistaff through the chest of the guard within. No sooner had the amphistaff emerged, than five streaks of blue light lanced out and blew holes through five Yuuzhan Vong. The surviving two warriors, which included the one who had challenged Falhar, dove for cover. Another blue beam slammed into a large boulder one of the warriors had hidden behind. The boulder erupted, and the force of it caused the warrior to stumble and fall into the stream of lava behind him. Falhar's challenger had only a moment to stare fearfully at the origin of the blue beams, before all five converged on him and disintegrated him.

"Chiss maser heavy rifles, you like, ma'am?" Irolia said, a smug tone in her voice.

"It did the job," Jaina remarked neutrally. She led the rest of the group down towards the bewildered gathering of slaves. They were all covered in soot and wore nothing more than dirtied rags. The Vong didn't see any need to restrain them; slave seed growth stood out on their backs or their chests. They were all emaciated, with heavy bags under their eyes. Many had broken expressions, trudging along almost robotically. As Jaina and the others approached, only some looked up towards them, the rest continued to stare at the ground.

One of the slaves, moved forward to greet them. He stopped, however, when he saw Wryadra and Irolia flanking Jaina. "Chiss? Vong?"

"Don't worry, they're with me." Jaina said. "I'm Colonel Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight and pilot of the Galactic Alliance military."

"Not that any of us aren't grateful, but what's a Jedi doing out here?" The slave said hesitantly.

"What Jedi normally do, Corporal," another slave, who appeared to be in better condition than most of the others, stepped forward. "They save the galaxy. Jedi Solo, I'm Colonel Meizh Vermel. In another situation I would say that it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Colonel," Jaina shook his outstretched hand. "Are these the only survivors of Borosk?"

Colonel Vermel glanced about at the hundred or so slaves. "Pretty much. Used to be more of us. They recently started taking large groups of us back up to the surface. All human groups. We haven't seen those people again. Do you have a way off this rock?"

"Working on it," Jaina nodded. "Wryadra, can you do anything about those slaveseeds?"

"It depends," Wryadra replied. "I can only remove them if they were implanted less than two days ago. Any longer and it fuses itself to the slave's central nervous system."

"Will we be able to evac all of them?"

Wryadra moved to the control cluster in the middle of the slave-pen. He pushed aside the dead Yuuzhan Vong warrior and studied the various bundles of Vong biots. "If we carry this cluster with us, yes. If any of the slaves stray too far from the gravity waves this emits, the seeds will release a toxin that will kill the slaves."

"Great," Colonel Vermel snorted. "And we're taking his advice are we?"

"Yes," Jaina said sternly. "Wryadra and those warriors," she pointed to Falhar's returning group. "Are our allies. A splinter group of Yuuzhan Vong who don't want to fight for the Supreme Overlord."

The Imperial colonel digested this information for a moment, then folded his arms in front of his chest and lowered his voice. "Can you at least keep them in front of us? Most of the men here saw the planet get pounded. Lost their families, their friends, their entire livelihoods. Friend to you or not, they won't have Vong watching our six."

"I understand, Colonel," Jaina empathized. "I've lost friends in this war too. The quicker we get out of here, the sooner we can get your men some help. Do you know the way out of here?"

"Top of the lava-fall, there's a passage in the rocks that leads up. That's all I know," Colonel Vermel shrugged.

Jaina scanned the surviving slaves, all of whom appeared to be in pretty bad shape. She stood on a nearby rock. "Is there anyone here still in fighting shape?"

After a pause, only nine individuals stepped forward. "We are, ma'am."

Jaina motioned to Irolia, and the Chiss Major moved helped the Galactic Alliance and Chiss commando dole out the spare weapons that they had brought with them from the crashed assault shuttle. She then eyed the rest of the slaves and hid her grimace. It was one thing to lead a group of highly trained and well-fed commandos to safety. It was something else entirely to escort over a hundred, malnourished and broken slaves at the same time.

Colonel Vermel appeared to recognize her dilemma. "Those of us who can fight can stay behind with the others until help arrives. If you and your people can secure the Vong base above, we should last until then."

"What about food and water?"

"There's an Imperial bunker a kilometer from here that survived the attack. I know because I was in it when the asteroids started to hit. It's fully stocked with enough rations to last us a couple of weeks. Once you give the all-clear, we'll go out and retrieve those supplies. Don't worry, Jedi Solo. We'll be fine."

"We'll give you whatever supplies we can spare in the meantime," Jaina motioned to the supplies her team had taken from the assault shuttle. "I'll leave you to your people, Colonel."

"Ma'am," Colonel Vermel saluted Jaina respectfully.

Jaina handed him a comlink. "Stand by for the 'coast is clear' signal. My people will try to minimize the number of Vong on the surface."

"Appreciate it. Good luck, Jedi."

**=}VIII{= =}VIII{=**

"Vong-Girl to One-Twenty-Eights. Let's do this nice and easy." Tahiri said, leading the squadron of elite TIE Interceptors from the very outskirts of the Muunilinst system. Behind them, the lone Star Destroyer and their base of operations, the _Bombard_, waited for their return.

_"We'll follow you in Vong-Girl_," the clipped and precise tones of her Imperial wingmen sounded.

In the distance, the eight capital ships of the Yuuzhan Vong attack Force continued to orbit Muunilist. Tahiri could feel the anger spike from several of the pilots as the ravaged state of the planet soon became clear. They were ever the professionals, however, and the comm-channels stayed silent.

"Switch into attack formation now," Tahiri commanded. "One pass only, that's an order."

The discipline of the pilots forced them to put duty ahead of their own personal feelings, and she received the clicks over the comm confirming that they had received her orders. The Interceptors accelerated far beyond the speeds capable of Tahiri's X-wing, and unleashed a volley of green on the coralskippers escorting the capital ships. The nimble fighters rolled and weaved around the alien ships, nearly slagging three a piece before their first and only attack run was finished. As one of the escorting picket-ships moved in to cut off the Interceptors' escape path, Tahiri's X-wing caught up and she unleashed two Shadow Bombs directly into the picket-ship's path. The sudden flare from the heavy warheads ripped apart the bridge of the vessel, and sent the dying remains of the body into a decaying orbit.

Tahiri looped her ship around and began to fall back with the rest of the Interceptors in a hasty retreat. Streaming behind them were several Mataloks and supporting frigates.

"This is Vong-Girl, fish is on the hook," Tahiri reported, ignoring the long-distance plasma fire that began to rock her ship. The faster Interceptors were already well on their way out of the system, and the only Yuuzhan Vong vessels with the speed to catch up were the coralskippers.

But that was where their _Victory-_class Star Destroyer came in. It unleashed a punishing barrage of cover-fire, lighting up the vacuum of space with the sizzling blue ion bolts and blistering green turbolaser streaks. The first coralskippers on scene didn't stand a chance as they were vaporized by the sudden barrage. Other coralskippers suddenly found themselves in the Star Destroyer's specially modified tractor beams and were used as shields against the incoming fire of their compatriots. Tahiri and the rest of the Interceptors quickly docked with the _Bombard_, and the cruiser swiftly maneuvered out of the way and into hyperspace.

**=}IX{= =}IX{=**

Only a half-hour had passed before another Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Muunilinst system. It was the _Stormhawk_, a retrofitted _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer and one of the survivors of the initial battle at Muunilinst. The heavy plasma scoring and multiple hull breaches it had sustained in that fight were still visible; making anyone who saw it think that it was carrying out one last act of defiance. From its underbelly swarmed three squadrons of fighters and four DX-9 assault transports. Instead of hanging back to pick them up later, the _Stormhawk_ continued on into the system behind its entourage.

The three fighter squadrons weren't just any squadrons, but completely made up of TIE Defenders. Colonel Vessery, along with Stranger and Interloper squadron had survived the trap, and were joined by a Defender squadron from Admiral Pryl's taskforce. Aiding the considerable firepower of these ships was the four DX-9 assault transports following them. Each transport could fire a dozen torpedoes in a single volley from its launchers attached to either side of the main fuselage, and had been filled with enough warheads to unleash this devastating barrage twice.

The goal of the _Stormhawk_ and its escort? To hunt themselves a Vong capital ship.

The ships stopped just outside of Muunilinst's gravity well and began pouring laser fire onto the nearest Yuuzhan Vong support vessels.

Not wanting a repeat of the previous hit-and-run, the Yuuzhan Vong immediately sent a Matalok and one of the battleship equivalents to engage this new threat. The Yuuzhan Vong couldn't have known that Waxarn Kel was on the bridge of the _Stormhawk_ and that his followers were in the assault shuttles ready to coordinate a fiery attack the Yuuzhan Vong wouldn't soon forget.

As the Matalok and Uro-Ik V'alh battleship moved to engage, the TIE Defenders, _Stormhawk,_and assault shuttles, unleashed a blistering barrage of warheads, nearly six dozen in all, all the while focusing their laser fire on the Yuuzhan Vong capital ships. Some of the warheads detonated prematurely, right above the voids protecting the ships. The Matalok's void defenses were too overloaded by the continuous laser fire to withstand the energy of these excess detonations and had to dissipate for a fraction of a second to renew their integrity. That was a fraction of a second too long. Wave after wave of torpedoes slammed into the heavy command cruiser, relentlessly blowing holes deeper and deeper into the ship. It may have been overkill, but the point was to leave a lasting impression.

The _Stormhawk_ and its escort didn't even stick around to see the end result. The moment they had emptied their missile bays, they had all retreated back into the safety of hyperspace. Had they remained, they would have seen the Matalok erupt in a blazing fireball, and the Uro-Ik V'alh lose its entire port side to the multiple detonations of dozens of warheads. The coralskippers that had moved up with these ships had also found themselves in a world of hurt as explosions, too many to count, erupted all around them and blew their squadrons to pieces.

**=}X{= =}X{=**

The final straw for the Yuuzhan Vong fleet over Muunilinst was when a third Star Destroyer arrived in system and began firing its turbolasers right away. Like the _Stormhawk,_the _Judicator,_had survived the Muunilinst engagement, and was not without its own scars. Deliberately left unrepaired, the _Judicator_made all sorts of fuss to entice the Yuuzhan Vong into attacking it.

This time the Yuuzhan Vong didn't even wait for it to deploy fighters. Instead, the remaining six Yuuzhan Vong capital ships, and the dozens of support vessels, streamed towards this latest threat en masse. The Star Destroyer leapt to hyperspace, and the Yuuzhan Vong followed.

**=}XI{= =}XI{=**

"Moff Sarreti, hyperwave transmission from the _Judicator_. The Vong have responded to our provocations and are en route now."

"Hyperwave from the _Stormhawk_'s task group indicates they had at least one successful capital ship kill," another officer reported. With the HoloNet buoys down, the only means of communication left with the less advanced hyperwave. Though it was faster-than-light, the range of a hyperwave transmission was extremely short; at best used for neighboring system-to-system communications."

"The _Bombard_ has returned. No casualties."

The minutes ticked by, and then the _Stormhawk_dropped out of hyperspace and rejoined the rest of the fleet. Everyone stood at the ready, over their controls or in the cockpits of their fighters.

Using lessons learned from the previous engagement, the taskforce's Star Destroyers were evenly spaced several light-seconds apart. They were close enough to support each other, but far enough that another hyperspace-capable asteroid wouldn't be able to do much damage.

The _Judicator_ arrived, its sleek profile swinging about and positioning itself in the center of the Star Destroyer formation, directly in front of the _Wrack_. A nod from Jacen was all that was needed for the final part of the plan to fall into place.

"Signal the _Wrack_and begin interdiction," Moff Sarreti barked.

"Interdiction field has been activated."

The Yuuzhan Vong fleet was violently pulled out of hyperspace and, instead of seeing the ragged remains of the three surviving ships of the Battle of Muunilinst, found themselves directly in the line of fire of an Imperial fleet led by eleven, very angry Star Destroyers.

The Yuuzhan Vong force frantically tried to maneuver out of the trap, but found that they couldn't jump to hyperspace. The alien ships promptly unleashed their waves of coralskippers, and homed in on the gravimetric anchor that was the _Wrack_. Plasma flashed as the Yuuzhan Vong desperately tried to punch a hole through the Imperial line.

But the Imperials had been ready. Lasers, missiles, and torpedoes, streaked out from the line of Imperial vessels and crashed into the ambushed Yuuzhan Vong vessels. Charred coral flew every which way as one ship after another fell to the intense barrage. As the Yuuzhan Vong made a beeline for the Interdictor cruiser, the other Star Destroyers began to close in around them in a lethal web.

Another Matalok exploded under the combined might of the Empire. The last battleship was ripped in two by a constant barrage of missiles. As the coralskippers tried to cover their capital ships, TIE fighters of all sorts screamed into the fray, pounding the alien vessels with repeated strafes of green.

The _Wrack_ continued to maneuver behind one Star Destroyer to the next, keeping the Yuuzhan Vong trapped within its gravity well, but at the same time keeping itself well covered. The few coralskippers and support ships that had managed to get by its screen proved no match for its guns.

A third Matalok splintered apart. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet dwindling with every passing second. The rest seemed to realize that they couldn't get through to the Interdictor and began a hasty retreat towards the outer edges of the system.

They didn't make it far.

The Imperials pursued them, stitching the Yuuzhan Vong ships with relentless barrages of green turbolasers and missiles. One by one, the Yuuzhan Vong vessels disappeared in brilliant balls of flame. Finally, the last surviving frigate made an abrupt U-turn and tried to ram the nearest Imperial vessel. It was blasted apart before it even got close.

And then silence fell.

"Sensors?" Moff Sarreti said calmly.

"Detecting no active enemy vessels," the operator said with a grin in his voice. "We did it!"

"Yes we did."

"Receiving hyperwave transmission from Admiral Pryl's messenger ship. Grand Admiral Pellaeon's taskforce has returned to Bastion and is requesting a status update."

"Let them know what happened," Moff Sarreti said, finally relaxing as he saw the burnt out hulk of a Yuuzhan Vong cruiser drift by the bridge. "And set a course for Bastion. We need to rid the Empire of the Yuuzhan Vong once and for all."

**=} Chapter End {=**

**A\N:**Two chapters left for the Imperial/Mando arc.

Thanks again for following me for this long, please leave a review if you have the time and energy to do so =)


	45. Chapter 45

**Forty-Five**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

Yuuzhan Vong assistant tertiary garrison sub-commander Gravil Carr, of the fifth auxiliary support division, eighth scourge, of the Yun-Txiin Battle Group on Bandomeer, supervised the two hundred warriors he had at his command. They had their own private barracks, grown on a cliff-side, overlooking a vast ocean that covered half of the planet. It was an aesthetically pleasing view, and the sight of an actual ocean was welcomed after the distance he and his forces had traveled.

Equally welcome was the sight of all of his warriors training hard for the battle that was to come. The rocky clearing was a broad expanse of flat land that allowed for ample room for all sorts of exercises. He knew little of the Mandalorians besides the fact that they were said to be the most fearsome and skilled soldiers this galaxy had to offer. He definitely couldn't wait to test his own mettle against them. After countless victories against the very incompetent and inefficient forces the infidels had fed piece-meal to the might of Domain Carr, Gravil hungered for a _real_ opponent.

"Ummm, excuse me!" A female voice called out in the language of the same infidels he had only just been cursing.

Gravil and most of his men stopped their exercises and turned as one. Standing on the edge of the cliff was a young infidel girl with brown hair and yellow eyes that stood out against her earthen-toned skin. Her petite form looked even smaller due to the constricting, armored jumpsuit she was wearing. She had on some type of headset, with a camera-like device slotted right above her ear. With no visible weapon, mode of transportation, or backup, Gravil wondered just how a girl several heads shorter than he managed to just appear on the edge of the cliff. The sub-commander hesitantly glanced at his men for answers, but they too seemed just as confused.

"Hi," the teen said with a hesitant wave. "Can you all understand me?"

"We have tizowyrms implanted within us," Gravil growled deeply, straightening to his full height and flexing his muscles threateningly.

Rather than appear intimidated by his heavily muscular and scarred form, the girl seemed brightened by this news. "That's great! Okay, look, my friends all told me that I was stupid for doing this, but I just had to give all of you warriors a chance."

"A chance?" Gravil repeated slowly.

"Uh huh. If you lay down your weapons now and surrender, your lives will be spared." The girl said solemnly her yellow eyes sweeping over the ranks of warriors surrounding her.

The warriors all blinked at her in disbelief. Mistaking their silence for a fault in translation, the girl began to speak very slowly, acting out her words in an almost ridiculously exaggerated fashion. "If you," she pointed to them. "Surrender now." She mimicked unhooking an amphistaff, placing it to the ground, and raising her hands. "Your lives…"

"We understood you the first time!" Gravil barked, if only to halt the ridiculousness he was seeing.

"Oh good, and?"

Gravil couldn't believe the gall of the girl. "And if you tell us how _you_ got to where you are, infidel, _your_ life might be spared."

"So you won't surrender?"

"We are Yuuzhan Vong. We will not," Gravil said to the approving grunts of his subordinates.

The girl's expression fell as she sighed and averted her eyes from the warriors. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

Gravil let his amphistaff uncurl from around his wrist and snap rigid. He was going to teach this foolish girl a lesson. He took a step forward, and then paused when he heard an odd whooshing sound fill the air. Like the sound of an infidel ship taking off, only less intense. The other warriors heard it too. The sound was coming from behind the girl over the edge of the sheer cliff wall.

"What…?"

Suddenly, a line of heavily-armored figures shot up from the cliff-side, each buoyed by some sort of rocket strapped to their backs.

Gravil was dumbstruck.

"I warned you," the young girl said, and even Gravil could hear the definite tone of regret in her voice.

Before the warrior had had a chance to do or say anything else, the wall of armored figures each extended one arm and pressed a button. A wave of projectiles flew out at a speed faster than his eye could track. He definitely felt and heard the resounding explosions that followed, however. The shockwave toppled him over, and when he looked back, there were multiple craters where two hundred Yuuzhan Vong warriors had once been. The sound of infidel blaster weapons rang out, fast and incessant. Survivors of the missile barrage were picked off one by one, with deadly accuracy.

One of the armored soldiers landed directly in front of his sprawled form. Gravil looked up and saw an expressionless metal helmet, a green one with a T-shaped visor, staring down at him. The soldier extended an arm out. Through his shock, Gravil saw the barrel of a blaster approach until it was pressed right between his eyes. All around he could hear the sound of the others dying.

A blaster pistol whined, and Gravil joined them.

**=}II{= =}II{=**

"This is _Cabur_ advance unit, southern barracks is secure."

Sannah gazed about the scorched battlefield with great sadness as Dinua reported the situation in. There had been little chance that the Yuuzhan Vong would surrender, but still it was a significant loss of life. She couldn't think of the Yuuzhan Vong as animals, or butchers, or whatever else most of the galaxy thought of them. She had sworn to herself that she won't kill any sentient beings period, and Yuuzhan Vong were living people just like humans or P'w'eck. But just because _she_ wouldn't kill didn't mean she saw the necessity of it at times. She had given the Yuuzhan Vong that chance to lay down their arms and walk away. They didn't and paid the ultimate price.

The fifteen-man _Ori'ramikade_ force had literally laid waste to a ground force much, much larger than they. Now, the only thing left of the company-sized force of Yuuzhan Vong were charred and blaster-marked corpses. Nearly all the intact Yuuzhan Vong bodies were missing heads, evidence of just how accurate the elite Mandalorians were. The Mandalorians had been frightening to watch in action. All their movements precise, their discipline and the mechanical-like way they tore through the Yuuzhan Vong ranks, awe-inspiring. They had already worked out their targets ahead of time and had utilized their wrist-mounted rockets in such a way as to maximize the damage and area affected.

_"Copy that. Beviin and Aran advanced units have likewise secured their targets. Proceed to phase two of the operation._

"Orders received Sentinel, proceeding to rendezvous point and then heading on to primary target." Dinua lowered her hand from her helmet comlink, watching in the distance as her men razed the Yuuzhan Vong barracks with their flamers.

Looming several kilometers inland, between the start of two mountain ranges, was a massive Yuuzhan Vong facility bristling with all sorts of defenses. The upper most spires of the structure supported an intricate network of landing platforms, most of which were occupied. The lower structures were the stables for the Yuuzhan Vong's famed assault creatures, such as the _rakamat,_ Fire Breathers, and the like. It was a large staging area, even by Yuuzhan Vong standards, supporting the tens of thousands of warriors and living siege creatures within.

The attack plan was relatively simple. Attach explosives on vital structures, bring down the mountain sides on the Yuuzhan Vong base, and watch as everything went 'boom'.

Sannah and Dinua, however, had the harder task of finding and freeing Doran during that small window that came after the planting of the explosives and before they were detonated. It was made harder by the fact that Doran's presence was muffled in the Force. Sannah only knew that he was somewhere in that base, and nothing more.

To some people, attacking a base full of tens of thousands of warriors with only a small strike force of forty-five commandos, was more than suicidal. Attacking said base with no air support or guarantee of an evac was just insane. The chance of success was ridiculously small. But at the same time, if they didn't do something, these thousands of Yuuzhan Vong troops and assault creatures would soon be employed on the Mandalorian home world and no doubt kill many, many Mandalorian civilians.

A second group, the crew of the Yuuzhan Vong picket-ship, Kreda, and other _Ori'ramikade_ recruits, had the task of destroying an orbiting Worldship. At the disposal of these thirty other Mandalorians were three transport vessels and enough explosives to blow up a small moon. The hardest part was covertly planting the explosives in such a way as to completely annihilate the Yuuhzan Vong behemoth. Vacuum-sealed Mandalorian armor was employed for half of the team, who skirted about the surface of the large ship planting their payloads. The other half had the unenviable job of actually moving through the ship and planting their explosives at vital junctures designated by the crew of the picket-ship. Despite the fact that this was one of the younger, smaller, Yuuzhan Vong Worldships, the weapons it could bring to bear were still immensely powerful. If the Supercommandos wanted to give their people a fighting chance, the ship had to go.

Of course, everything was easier said than done.

Dinua double-clicked her comm, and the fourteen other Mandalorians finished up their sweep of the area and fell back into formation.

"Phase two is a go," Dinua informed. "Parjin, Daras, you two have point. Akal, Dhabur, bring up the rear."

The Mandalorian front men quickly set a fast pace as the group moved in complete silence. Sannah kept up with the fast sprints of the Mandalorians with ease. Even over the harsh, rocky soil of Bandomeer, Sannah had no problem matching the Mandalorian Supercommandos around her, stride for stride. Their path led them away from the actual Yuuzhan Vong base and around to the side of one of the many mountains flanking it. The pathway disappeared on more than one occasion, and they were often forced to free-climb their way over the jagged, slate-grey rocks. Again, Sannah had no problems at all, deftly scaling the massive rocky wall and feeling immensely proud that she hadn't once needed to call on the Force to augment her strength.

The trip to the mountains, and the ascension up it was a laborious and time-consuming process. When they had razed the Yuuzhan Vong barracks at the cliff-side, the sun had only just begun to rise. Now that they were nearing their destination, the sun was beginning its downward path once more. Sweat dripped from Sannah's brow as she pulled herself up onto the final ledge.

Other Mandalorians followed suit, taking a moment to finally catch a breather. The ledge they were on led to a small and almost unnoticeable gap in the rocky surface of the mountain. The gap led to a large cavern within the mountain, and to a stockpiled armory of Mandalorian weaponry. One of the many caches Boba Fett had created shortly after the Yuuzhan Vong had approached him, it was created expressly for the purpose it was about to be used for. Namely, when the time arose, to aid in the removal of the Yuuzhan Vong presence on Bandomeer.

The group dropped down into the cave and saw that they were the second to arrive. Advanced unit, _Aran_ was already in the process of stocking up on ammunition and heavy weaponry.

"_Oya _Commander," a red armored Mandalorian greeted Dinua with a fist clasped to his chest.

"Dinuzi," Dinua acknowledged. "You made it here in fine time."

"The outsiders Jedi Sarkin-Tainer had us bring along were very useful," the Mandalorian jerked a thumb in the direction of two figures.

Sannah followed his gesture and blinked. The two could not have been more physically different if they had tried. One was a tall, young woman with light, freckled skin. Her shoulder-length blond hair was tied back in a very loose ponytail, which accented her bare shoulders. Unlike the heavily armored Mandalorian soldiers around her, she wore a black, sleeveless synthcloth top that bared her toned mid-section and showed off equally toned arms. Attached to her utility belt were a lightsaber, a vibroblade, and a blaster, a statement of the young woman's versatility.

Her companion was her exact opposite. A massive, beast of a man, wearing what looked suspiciously like the head of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, cleaned out and used as a hat. The humanoid male was a good half a meter taller than the blond woman, with biceps and quadriceps nearly as large as her head. He was a middle-aged, grizzled looking man, with multiple scars in the weathered skin of his face and body, and a necklace of sharp teeth around his neck. A large bladed weapon was strapped to his back, and several larger knives dangled from a fancy belt around his waist.

"They're the help Tyria called in?"

"They are. The big guy's a Cilare," the red-armored Mandalorian replied in amusement. "Heck of a fighter. Never thought I'd actually see someone bang two _Vongese_ heads together. Made a rather amusing squishing sound the first time."

Sannah smiled faintly at that. She could have gone without the knowledge. The Yuuzhan Vong head the big man was wearing was off-putting enough.

The two figures looked up from where they had been arming themselves and noted Sannah's non-Mandalorian appearance. The young woman finished strapping on a belt of blaster packs, while the man slung a belt of detonators around his massive shoulders, and they both made their way over to the Melodie Jedi.

"Hi," the blond woman greeted.

"Hi?" Sannah glanced apprehensively at the woman's large shadow.

Noting Sannah's distracted state, the blond woman grinned and patted the man's arm affectionately. "Don't mind Arbeloa, he's about as harmless as they come. Provided you're not a Vong of course. His hat's what happened to the last Vong commander who tried to enslave him."

"Right," Sannah said faintly, unable to look away from the man, or his grizzly hat, as Arbeloa smoothed his mustache and raised a thick eyebrow in amusement.

"My name's Kaye Galifridian. 'Kaye' is fine though," the blond said, shooing her companion away. "You must be Sannah. Tyria told me about you and Doran. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get him back. After what he did for me, I still have a debt to pay off."

Wondering why Doran seemed to have a knack of running into beautiful, very attractive women in his adventures, Sannah just nodded in response. It was hard not to be insecure when you turned into a fish in five years and knew that your boyfriend would be spending the rest of his life with some other woman. It was times like this when some part of her mind couldn't help but wonder if the girl she was meeting was the one who would take her place at Doran's side, much like she had taken Dinua's. Sure her fish-turning moment was still five years away, but the fear that Doran would wake up one day and decide that he wanted more than just the five years she could give him was still something that secretly gnawed away at her.

Kaye smiled and placed an affectionate hand on Sannah's arm. "Don't worry. Doran's just a very good friend. As attractive as he is, he's a bit young for me."

Sannah blushed. "What…but I didn't…I never said anything about…"

"Force sensitive," Kaye tapped her lightsaber. "Partially trained though. My brother, and then later Doran, taught me enough to get by."

Sannah closed her eyes and tried to disappear as her cheeks burned.

"Hey, it's okay. I'd feel the same way too, nothing to be embarrassed about." Kaye chuckled. "Arbeloa and I ran into Tyria and Doran during one of our raids on a Yuuzhan Vong ship in the Artorias system. Both our ships ended up getting shot down and we spent some time playing hide-and-seek with the Yuuzhan Vong garrison. Not easy when you're traveling with Arbeloa, but we managed to do it anyways. We ended up not only taking out that small garrison, we managed to free thousands of my people being used as slave labor."

"Your people?' Sannah tilted her head.

"My people. Artorias was one of the first planets hit in the war," Kaye said, a nostalgic expression fluttering across her face. "We've been keeping up a low-level resistance, but the system is still a Vong stronghold."

"I'm sorry," Sannah whispered.

"No, it's okay. We're stable enough that Arbeloa and I could come out here and help, and that was mostly thanks to Tyria and Doran. When we took out the garrison, we got rid of the most brutal of Yuuzhan Vong commanders, and he was replaced by a slightly incompetent and more merciful one."

"Then it's a good thing that…"

More movement at the entrance of the cave, and the third Mandalorian group arrived. Two non-Mandalorians, dropped through first. Of the two, one was an older teenage girl with long, dark, hair, and a lightsaber strapped to her side. The other, a chestnut-brown haired man, sported two blasters. He had on a heavy black coat, while the teenage girl wore a yellow tunic-like dress that looked to be made of some sort of animal skin. It was immediately clear that they were most definitely another unlikely duo.

"Okay, what is it with Tyria and her ability to gather strange people from all over?" Kaye said aloud as the rest of the Mandalorians poured in.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sannah smiled.

The newcomers made their way over to Kaye and Sannah.

"Is this the support group for non-Mandalorians?" The male said jovially. "If I ever needed a reminder to shed a few pounds, hanging out with the Mandos will definitely do it. Uldir Lochett at your service."

Sannah shook his outstretched hand. "Sannah. Uldir was it? I think Anakin and Tahiri mentioned you a couple of times."

Uldir grimaced. "Good things I hope?"

"Of course," Sannah smiled. "You're like their number one best friend. Last comm-chat I had with them we got to talking about old friends and they were worried about what had happened to you. You must have left quite an impression."

"Yeah…being duped by a techno-terrorist and running around trying to convincing myself and others that I had Force powers would do that," Uldir scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I hope they're doing well."

"Last that I know," Sannah nodded.

Uldir smiled at the young woman next to Sannah. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kaye." The blond bowed her head politely and the gestured to the lightsaber clipped to the belt of Uldir's partner. "Your companion, she's a Jedi?"

"A real one, unlike me," Uldir nodded, stepping back so his companion could introduce herself.

"Klin-Fa Gi, at your service," the dark-haired teen said sarcastically.

"A pleasure to meet you," Kaye said politely. "This war brings all sorts of people together, doesn't it?"

"You're telling me," Klin-Fa muttered, looking at Uldir with a slight grin. "If it wasn't for the war, I wouldn't be traveling with this clumsy lug."

Sannah could sense the obvious Force bond between the two, but before she could ask about the story behind her statement, the Mandalorians finished their preparations.

"Alright _Mando'ade_!" Dinua called out. "Get your weapons and move to your designated locations. You all know the drill. On the signal from Sentinel, we launch our attack."

"See you on the battlefield," Uldir winked at Sannah. He and Klin-Fa bowed and moved away with their Mandalorian unit.

"Careful out there, Sannah." Kaye gave a parting wave to the Melodie teen as she and Arbeloa followed their group of Mandalorians out of the cave.

"You as well," Sannah called out.

"You ready, _ner_ _vod_?" Dinua said, wielding a very deadly looking blaster rifle.

Sannah nodded once. "Always."

"Then let's go."

**=}III{= =}III{=**

Sannah took a break from her meditation to rub her hands together for warmth. She used the moment to gaze out from her position at the very top of the snow-capped mountain to watch the sun set into the distant ocean. It was a beautiful display as oranges, yellows, blues, and purples filled the rapidly changing sky.

She breathed into her hands, needing the added warmth. Her thin, synthleather gloves were no match for the elements, and for once she was envious of the Mandalorians' armor. Sannah had no doubt that Dinua, Jintar, and the others were snug and warm in the thick protective layers of cloth and metal while they sat perched in the snow, awaiting the signal to act.

It's not to say that things hadn't been eventful during their wait.

Sometime after the first hour, the Yuuzhan Vong had stumbled across the remains of their handy work. They watched in some amusement as Yuuzhan Vong patrol ships relentlessly traversed the coastal regions and surrounding lands in search of the perpetrators. Patrols of Yuuzhan Vong warriors had been moving back and forth, non-stop, since the burnt out barracks and hundreds of warrior corpses had been discovered. As the hours passed, the patrols were sent further and further away from the base. It was clear that whoever was in charge was expecting to come across a large detachment of soldiers, heavily armed and capable enough to slaughter the hundreds of warriors that had occupied the three barracks at the base's perimeter. The idea that less than fifty commandos would even dare attack his base apparently never entered his mind.

Unfortunately, the same commander was just as clearly paranoid about traitors on the inside. Sannah had equipped herself with a headset unit of macrobinoculars at the Mandalorian cache, and it had been through that unit that she had been forced to watch what looked to be a good portion of the base's Shamed One population brought out and executed in cold blood. The bodies were fed to the pens that held the _rakamat_ and other siege creatures. Dozens more Shamed Ones were placed in cages by these creatures, the obvious next meal.

"Still can't get a fix on Doran's location?" Dinua whispered under her breath.

For the past few hours Sannah had been in deep mediation, reaching out to her best friend with increasing desperation. He was hurting, and badly. He was trying to be strong and failing miserably. Their bond was extremely weak as whatever the Vong were doing to him appeared to be affecting his mental state. It had taken every ounce of strength Sannah had had to not cry out his name or panic. Her heart had been pounding and she had broken out into a cold sweat. Yet, during a moment of clarity, her bond with Doran snapped back to its iron-strong strength and for several seconds, Sannah was able to feel exactly where in the base he was.

The Melodie teen nodded in response to Dinua's question. "He's at a sub-level of the main structure."

"Wonderful," Dinua breathed sarcastically. She tapped her helmet-comm and relayed the information to the other two teams. Jintar, in the same team as Uldir and Klin-Fa, replied back with an affirmative click. They were further down the mountains, by the landing platforms. Kaye responded in a similar fashion, her team at ground level and physically closer to Doran than the other groups. Only, they had to contend with thousands of warriors and security measures before they could get to him.

Another message followed only second later. "_This is Sentinel. All assault units, proceed to mission objectives. Signal when bombs are in place. Evac zones still open despite increased Vong activity. We'll be on station for another thirty."_

Sannah watched as Dinua's hand curled into a tight fist. "_Cabur_ copies."

The Mandalorian leader dropped her hands to her side and looked to the others. "You heard Sentinel, plant the bombs. Jedi Sannah and I have a personal mission to take care of. We'll see you all back at the LZ."

_Cabur_ team, responsible for bring down the side of the mountain onto the Yuuzhan Vong base, saluted in acknowledgement, then quickly went to work strategically situating very volatile payloads into the crags and crevices of the snow-capped mountain.

Sannah and Dinua threw a very long length of rope off the mountainside and began a rapid descent to the lower levels. Within seven minutes, they were only several dozen meters above the upper landing platform. A couple of Yuuzhan Vong ships had just come in to offload tired troops and crew members. In addition to the ships, nearly a dozen others were using the broad expanses of coral as a landing pad.

"It'll take too long to sneak by them," Sannah muttered.

"You'll have to kill, you know," Dinua whispered back as they peered out from behind a large boulder. "Mind tricks won't work on these guys."

"Maybe not," Sannah motioned to two shadowy figures agilely moving beneath the coral landing platforms.

Dinua switched her helmet's sight to night vision and was able to make out both Uldir and Klin-Fa's forms. "What are they doing?"

Sannah closed her eyes and reached out to Klin-Fa, who promptly, mentally, answered Dinua's question. "They're bringing down the platform ahead of schedule. They hope that we can use the chaos to recover Doran and get out of here."

"So much for stealth," Dinua sighed, readying her blaster and taking cover back behind the boulder.

Uldir and Klin-Fa beat a hasty retreat down a supporting strut of coral.

Seconds later, a series of deafening explosions blew apart the landing platforms and their support. The coral platforms sagged, and then collapsed under the weight of the dozen ships on them; a rain of fiery coral and debris crashing down onto the base.

Alarmed cries sprang up all around the base as warriors were roused by the thundering roar. Jintar, and surprisingly enough, the rest of his Mandalorian squad, jetted down through the cloud of black smoke. Rocket-launchers from the Mandalorian cache were resting on their shoulders, with a spare strapped to their backs—each Merr Sonn launcher containing three missiles. No armed force in the galaxy, not even a group as disciplined as the Yuuzhan Vong, enjoyed being the subject of a forty-five rocket barrage; especially so when the Mandalorians discarded their first launcher and brought their second launchers into position. The smoke trails of the second salvo of missiles intertwined with the first as the entire base was lit up in another intense bombardment of high explosives. The Mandalorians discarded the second launcher, reactivated their jetpacks, and began firing their wrist-mounted repeating blasters at the base's stunned population. Between the rapid fire bursts of their guns and roar of their jetpacks, the Mandalorians released thermal detonator after thermal detonator over the hapless crowd as if they were one-man bombers; further adding to the chaos. Yuuzhan Vong warriors were falling left and right, scrambling to put up some type of defense amidst the hail of yellow bolts of plasma and bright flashes of flame.

The Mandalorians weren't the only threat they had to worry about though. Uldir and Klin-Fa appeared to be flitting in and out of battle. Klin-Fa's gold lightsaber flickered to life for a single second to behead a surprised Yuuzhan Vong officer, then extinguished. A new target, the blade flickered on again. She was like a wraith, drifting in and out of the night's shadows and bringing down warriors with a single, methodological stroke of her blade. All the while the red blaster bolts and unique sound from Uldir's dual blaster pistols stood out against the storm of yellow plasma being fired by the Mandalorians. Uldir's weapons made up in quality what they lacked in quantity. Six, seven, eight ruby red, rapid-fire, darts stitched one warrior, dropping his twitching form. Another five shots on the run managed to take out two more warriors. Uldir was in constant motion, adding to the confusion and chaos.

As the Yuuzhan Vong tried to regroup, a fearsome roar rang out. Several warriors turned around, and the last thing they saw was an enraged _rakamat_ bearing down on them. Five of the siege beasts had somehow been freed from their enclosure and appeared to be running amuck. That is, until the figures of Kaye and Arbeloa appeared on one, the imprisoned Shamed Ones on two others, and slaves that had been held by the Yuuzhan Vong on the remaining two. The Mandalorians who had been with Kaye and Arbeloa were flying cover, heavy repeating rifles mowing down rows of Yuuzhan Vong in a heartbeat.

The early night's air was full of Yuuzhan Vong screams of pain and panic. Orders rapidly being barked were cut off in a gargle as a Mandalorian picked off another officer. In space, Yuuzhan Vong warriors depended on yammosks to guide them. On the ground, it was the officers in charge who led them. No officers meant no orders. No orders meant a lot of confused and bewildered Yuuzhan Vong running around in the dark.

In the midst of all the chaos, Dinua and Sannah quickly moved across the ground towards the main structure. They were challenged by several warriors. Dinua mowed her challengers down with pin-point shots between their eyes. Sannah's own lightsaber flared to life and literally disarmed and then maimed the legs her attackers. Charred arms and legs, cut off at the knees and elbows, fell to the ground next to their stunned owners as Sannah walked by them without another word.

"Eighteen minutes," Dinua warned as they entered the building.

"We can make it."

They burst through the membrane door, startling a Yuuzhan Vong shaper who had been in the process of leaving. Dinua pressed her blaster into the shaper's forehead and forced him further into the building. "You have a very good friend of mine prisoner. Where?"

The shaper's lips retracted and he opened his mouth to spit out a curse.

The blast whined.

"Wrong answer." Ignoring the body as it fell to the ground behind her, Dinua looked up at the pitch-black passage ways before them. There were multiple paths and they didn't have time to explore them all. "Sannah?"

The dark-haired Jedi closed her eyes and focused. "Come on, Adventure Boy, give me a sign."

Not helping was the rumbling and gunfire that could still be heard quite clearly through the thin doorway behind them. Nor was the sound of heavy footsteps as the building's garrison hurried out to join the battle.

"Sannah!"

"Follow me!" Sannah said quickly. She called on the Force to guide her as she sprinted down one of the passage ways. Half-way through it, she came to a skidding stop at a ventilation shaft. "This leads to the lower levels."

"And Doran?"

"And Doran." Sannah sliced away the covering with her lightsaber and jumped down the shaft without any hesitation.

After a short slide, they came out in the middle of a very similar corridor, only several meters beneath the surface.

"He's nearby," Sannah breathed, her eyes darting left and right as she sought Doran out.

Dinua followed Sannah's almost mechanical footsteps, the young Jedi drawn magnetically towards her best friend. The two soon found themselves in a laboratory of some sort, with vials of liquid, tissue samples, and bubbling beakers laid out all around. What was most disturbing was the sheer volume of tissue samples displayed before them.

Dinua stopped by a rack of vials. There was no mistaking what was in it, or the very large amount of it. "Blood."

Sannah glanced at a vial, but then something else caught her attention. On an organic tray of some sort was a thick lock of Doran's hair. Next to it were thin cut sections of muscle, and a fragment of bone. Sannah started to examine another pile of tissue, but then recoiled when she realized that it was freshly striped sheets of skin neatly folded into a bundle.

"Doran!" Sannah cried out, quickly looking around the room. There were more corridors leading out, each one ending in a cell of some sort.

"If I didn't know any better," Dinua said, her sharp eyes examining the samples. "I'd think that the Vong here are trying to figure out what gives the Jedi their powers."

"_And we were successful,"_ an accented voice spoke up from the path they had come from.

Both teens spun around. Dinua tried to fire a shot, but her heavy blaster was yanked from her hand by an invisible force. A shadowy figure caught the gun with one hand. Sannah's saber flew out from her utility belt and landed in the figure's other hand. The figure threw the weapons over his shoulder and emerged from the shadows.

The figure was a Yuuzhan Vong shaper, but not completely. The shaper had either experimented on himself, or had been experimented on, as was evident by his appearance. His brain was clearly visible from beneath a thin membrane, and foreign tissue appeared to have been grafted onto it. Surgical scars on his abdomen revealed other alternations.

"_Thanks to our experimentation on the Jeedai, we have successfully transferred his powers, his knowledge, to me! The work of Domain Kwaad has not died, but lives on in me!" _The Yuuzhan Vong held out his hand again, and both Dinua and Sannah were thrown back into a near wall by a blast of Force energy. Dinua stayed down, seemingly out cold.

"You experimented on Doran," Sannah breathed, struggling back to her feet. She pointed towards the table covered with the samples, her hand shaking in anger. "What did you do to him?"

"_It does not matter, Fish Girl," _the Shaper said with a sneer.

Sannah's heart nearly stopped in her chest. "What…what?"

_"What's wrong, Sannah? Is that not the name the Jeedai male calls you? He called out your name often when we harvested what we wanted from him. Your bacta is most helpful in re-growing what we have extracted. It was as if we had an unlimited supply of Jeedai samples at our disposal," _The shaper was obviously taking great pleasure in Sannah's distress. He tapped his head tauntingly. _"I know all that he knows. He was quite adamant that despite the odds, you would come for him. I thank you for being the next volunteer. You are a Melodie, are you not? I know all about you from the Jeedai Sarkin-Tainer. Despite your physical weakness, I can shape you into an excellent addition to Shimrra's army."_

"Fat chance of that," Sannah held out her hand and her saber flew back into it. Her yellow eyes were stormy with rage as she clenched her jaw. "You'll regret hurting him."

_"You are not a fighter, Fish Girl,"_ the shaper mocked, his voice sounding exactly like Doran's. _"You might as well give up now before I kill both you and your soldier friend."_

"Almost two months," Sannah released a deep breath, trying to reign in her emotions. With great effort, she slid her saber back into her utility belt.

"_Almost two months?_"

"Almost two months since Doran last saw me," Sannah said. "People have changed in less time. Especially us Melodie."

The shaper reached into his robes and pulled out Doran's lightsaber. "_People change, but you couldn't possibly defeat me. I know all of the Jeedai's moves, and more. You do not stand a chance._"

Sannah shook her head. "I'll give you one warning, surrender to me and I'll spare your life. I made it a point not to kill any living, sentient being."

_"So the little Fish Girl won't kill me after all. Such a shame._" The shaper lunged forward, Doran's lightsaber igniting with a deadly hiss.

Sannah avoided the blade, and its glowing length split the table with all the samples in two. Beakers and vials shattered, living flasks emptied their contents as they hit the floor. Sannah continued to dodge the attacks, the lightsaber leaving burned streaks in the walls, floor, and ceiling of the cramped room.

_"You cannot dodge forever."_

"You're right," Sannah remarked, moving in when the shaper swung again. The action caught the shaper off-guard. With a wrist-lock and a blow to the shaper's elbow, Sannah spun away with Doran's lightsaber in her hands. "This isn't yours."

The deranged shaper snarled and pulled out an amphistaff. But before the weapon had even cleared his belt, Sannah had stepped in again, Doran's lightsaber flashing twice.

The shaper's arms fell to the ground. _"What?"_

"This little fish grew up," Sannah said coldly. "Do you still want to live?"

The shaper responded with a hate-filled gaze. Doran had learned many Force techniques in his travel, and the shaper was aware of all of them. Sannah felt the Force-based attack, felt the shaper try to burn her away with sheer hatred alone, and acted. Doran's saber flashed again, passing centimeters above the shaper's eyes. The shaper staggered backwards, gasping. He was now blind as well as maimed.

"_You'll die, Jeed…"_

There was a flurry of movement from the corner. Dinua suddenly leapt from her prone position, tackling the shaper. She drew her custom WESTAR blaster and shoved its barrel into the startled shaper's mouth.

"_Hett o'r dar'yaim_, _hut'uun!"_ Dinua hissed, a gauntleted hand around the shaper's neck.

There was a muffled whine and a flash of light as the yellow, superheated projectile erupted out of the top of the Vong's skull. The shaper slumped forward with a hole in the back of his head, very dead. Dinua spun her blaster around and placed it back into her holster. "Get Doran. We have seven minutes to get to the LZ."

Sannah nodded curtly and glanced back towards the narrow passageways leading out of the room. Letting the Force guide her, she darted down one of them and sliced open the membrane door of the cell.

"Doran!" Sannah felt bile rising in her throat at the sight of her childhood friend. Or what was left of him. He was still alive, but from the trauma inflicted on him, only just. She quickly ran to his side, placing a hand on a sweat-slickened and bloodied, cut up forehead. His heart was barely beating, his chest rising and falling in several second intervals, making an unhealthy rattling sound as it did.

Without the Force telling her otherwise, she would have thought he was dead. "Doran." Sannah whispered, anguish in her voice as she looked at the damage in horror. She was grateful that he was unconscious, not feeling any pain.

She used her saber to cut away the restraints holding his unconscious form, effortlessly bearing his weight. Dinua entered the room and promptly swore in Mando'a, her grip tightening around the handles of her heavy blaster. "You have him?"

Sannah gripped Doran protectively and nodded again.

"Then let's go," Dinua said, her jaw clenched, her teeth gritting audibly at the sight.

"Let's," Sannah breathed, willing her strength into Doran's tortured body and mind. _You'll be alright, Adventure Boy…you have to be. We still have at least five more years together, remember?_

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

It was a running gun-battle from the Yuuzhan Vong base to the evac point. Waiting for the Mandalorians, freed slaves, freed Shamed Ones, and their other allies, were the _Kell Dragon, No Luck Required, _and the larger _Artorias' Requiem. _What pockets of warriors that did manage to organize themselves promptly took off in pursuit of the armored soldiers that had wreaked havoc on the base.

But the Mandalorians weren't done ruining their day yet.

"This is Dinua, we're clear of the blast zone. Detonate!"

What sounded like a deafening crack of thunder echoed through the mountain range. Great plumes of fire went up from the tops of two rocky peaks, like magma from a volcano. To anyone standing within the base, the explosion was probably the last thing they saw. An avalanche of boulders, snow, and other debris came crashing down as several hundred metric tons of mountain was brought down on the sizable Yuuzhan Vong base. The sound of all the rocks crashing down, splintering, shattering, clashing against one and other, was unforgettable. As was the fact that several tens of thousands of warriors and living creatures were also being caught under this rock fall.

The Mandalorians and their allies quickly boarded the escape crafts amidst a flurry of thud and razor bugs. The three vessels promptly burned jets and took off for space.

The easy part of leveling a stationary base had been accomplished. Now came the hard part of getting away.

"Sentinel," Dinua acknowledged Tyria as she slid into the co-pilot's seat. "Sannah's looking over Doran."

"He's a tough kid," Tyria replied, the tightening around her eyes the only sign of distress as she too tried to reinforce her son's strength. "He'll pull through."

"The question is, will we?" Dinua pointed to the Yuuzhan Vong fleet moving to cut them off.

Tyria flicked the switch of another detonator. The largest ship in the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, the swirl-like disc of a Worldship, suddenly found itself engulfed in a devastating fireball. The ship's arms were sent flying off and giant fissures appeared in the cracks of its hardened coral body.

"Now for the inside," Tyria muttered, depressing a button on the same detonator.

Like a tire with too much air, the Worldship blew apart in the blink of an eye. The internally placed explosives, planted at vital structures within the vessel, ripped through the ship and sent pieces of it flying. The nearby Yuuzhan Vong vessels scattered in a panic, and some were destroyed by the capital-ship sized pieces of debris that now filled the orbit of Bandomeer.

"That should…" Tyria trailed off when a second, smaller Yuuzhan Vong force suddenly arrived directly in their path. From the looks of it, the new arrivals appeared to be a convoy of warships coming to augment the forces already massed at the planet. Not that it did the Mandalorians any good.

Only seconds after this new group of ships reverted, the alien ships began firing on the three escaping vessels.

"Still five minutes until we're clear to hyperspace," Dinua noted.

"We'll be lucky if we last two," Tyria said. "_Requiem, Luck, _stick behind me. This ship can take more of a beating than you two."

"Ideas?" Dinua said, firing the _Dragon's_ pitiful lasers in an act of defiance.

"Look on the bright side, Dinua. We completed all the mission objectives."

"That's only good if we manage to survive," Dinua retorted. "_Mand'alor_ frowns on idiots who think dying for the mission is a heroic thing."

"Heads up, new contacts dropping out of hyperspace."

Dinua glanced at the sensor board. "Sensors reading an assortment of vessels, non-uniform, non-Vong. I'd say they were mercenaries. More friends of yours?"

"They're firing on the Vong, that's all I care about at the moment," Tyria said as the new arrivals drew away the attention of the approaching Yuuzhan Vong convoy. "We'll figure out who they are later."

The later wasn't much longer than a few seconds.

"I don't believe it," Dinua muttered under her breath as they passed by one of the mercenary ships. The Mando'a script and the giant crest it had emblazoned on the side was a clear indicator of their identity. "They're _Kyr'tsad_!"

Tyria fought back a smile in spite of everything. "Come to save the day. Boy are their egos going to be swollen."

"And the egos of the _Or'ramikade_ will definitely be crushed," Dinua said, shaking her head in defeat. "To be saved by them…maybe it was better we died completing the mission."

"_Kyr'tsad_ vessels, thanks for the assist," Tyria sent over the comm.

"_We knew that if we left things to the Or'ramikade, they'd screw things up," _came the haughty voice of Verde Vizsla. "_Can't let the future of Mandalore rest solely in their hands." _

"I am so going to shoot her," Dinua muttered, exhaling as the _Kell Dragon_ finally broke free of the Yuuzhan Vong convoy.

"Later," Tyria said consolingly. "Lady Vizsla, our ships our through, making the jump to hyperspace now."

The _Kyr'tsad_'s ragtag fleet broke off their attack and followed the rest of the Mandalorians out of Bandomeer's gravity well. _"Try to be more careful next time, Or'ramikade. We can't be around to save you all the time."_

"Okay, now she's just rubbing it in!" Dinua glared daggers at the comm-system.

As their ship leapt into hyperspace, Tyria leaned back in her chair and laughed. "I think the _Kyr'tsad_ are in for some interesting times with Verde as their leader."

**=}V{= =}V{=**

The mission was a success. The Yuuzhan Vong war machine massing at Bandomeer had been dealt a serious blow, and more importantly, Doran had been rescued. But the solemn atmosphere within the _Kell Dragon_ belayed what should have been a cause for celebration.

"How is he?" Dinua said tersely, unable to look away from Doran's bloodied form. In the dim lighting, she could even see the glistening white of bone sticking out between the layers of exposed muscle and flesh. How Doran was still alive was beyond her. Without her helmet protecting her, the emotions she was feeling shown clearly on her haunted face.

"Alive," Sannah shrugged helplessly. "Barely. He's in some sort of coma, or trance. I can't get through to him, even with our bond."

Dinua made a half-attempt to enter the room, but instead decided against it and remained standing in the doorway. "I've told Tyria to set course for Mandalore. The medical facilities there should be able to help him."

"Won't the Yuuzhan Vong follow us there?"

"The others will act as decoys to throw them off our scent. Doran is well known and liked among the _Or'ramikade_ recruits." Dinua braced herself against the door frame, a hand curling into a fist. "Besides, they all owe him their lives anyway; and _Mando'ade_ always repay our debts."

"Thank you," Sannah murmured, refocusing on her best friend. She ran her hand through his blood-matted hair, her eyes suspiciously wet even as she tried to maintain a strong face. "Come on, Doran. You're really looking bad in front of Dinua right now. Can't you at least open your eyes? Just for a little bit? Please?"

Dinua averted her gaze, fighting back tears of her own. They were tears of rage. The damage to Doran's body was very indicative of what he had gone through. A lesser man would have already succumbed to the injuries and psychological trauma that Doran had gone through. Dinua doubted that many full-grown Mandalorian men would have been able to survive either. The skin of one of Doran's arms had been completely peeled off, and that was the least of his wounds. The rest of him barely resembled the young man Dinua had come to know and respect. It hurt her to think it, but he looked more like a bloodied corpse at the moment than a living being.

As an elite Mandalorian soldier, Dinua wasn't used to feeling helpless. Most of her problems could be solved by either shooting something or a good drink. But she had known Doran for a year, had been partnered with him through the training program set up for the Protectors. He had helped her move on from her mother's death, had been there to listen whenever she was angry and depressed. What had started out as feelings of animosity, towards what she saw as a weak and foolish Jedi child, had eventually evolved into friendship, into love. She loved him as a friend, held him responsible for getting her through one of the darkest chapters of her life. And she'd be damned if all she could do was just stand in a doorway while he lay comatose and at death's door.

Not dead, merely marching far away.

She forced herself to look away from Doran's unresponsive form. Only the faint rise and fall of his chest continued to let Dinua know that there was some life in his body. She made her way back to the cockpit, her vision blurry as she combated emotions elite soldiers such as herself were trained to ignore. They were fighting a war, after all. It was natural that people would get hurt, would die. Eleven Mandalorians had fallen in the attack on the Worldship and Vong base, the families of five of them wouldn't even have bodies to bury. She had trained and lived with those eleven Mandalorians for nearly three years, yet their deaths did not seem to hurt her as she thought they would. But then again, they had had the honor of dying in battle, like a true Mandalorian, and their deaths had been swift. What had happened to Doran, she wouldn't wish on even her the worst of her enemies.

Almost robotically, she re-entered the cockpit of the small gunboat and fell back into the co-pilot's chair without a sound. She just bowed her head, trying to control her breathing, as she focused on happier times. On Doran's smiling features and not the carved-up remnant they were now. If Tyria saw the tears streaming down the Mandalorian teen's cheek, the older woman didn't comment.

"You think you can take the helm?" Tyria said gently. "We'll be at Mandalore in another twenty minutes."

Dinua nodded faintly, sniffling and trying to wipe her tears away. She was surprised, when she suddenly found herself in Tyria's arms, sheltered from the cruelties of the outside world.

"[It's okay,]" Tyria murmured in Mando'a. "[It's okay to show emotion once in a while, brave daughter of Mandalore. Even the strongest of us can't remain strong all the time.]"

Dinua's eyes squeezed shut as tears began to flow faster than she could stop them, soaking the shoulder of Tyria's Jedi tunic. When her mother died, she had done her best not to cry. She had, after all, been in the presence of _Mand'alor _and his most trusted men, and she had been a little girl just shy of fifteen who had only recently passed her coming-of-age trials. There was no way she could have allowed herself to appear weak in front of them.

But now, in the reassuring presence of a woman she considered to be her second mother, Dinua felt no such restrictions. Tyria continued to rub Dinua's back soothingly, murmuring words of love and comfort. Dinua continued to cry softly, her arms moving up to hold onto the older woman in a desperate embrace. It had been three, nearly four years since her mother had died. And though she had been adopted by a man she now saw as her father, it was times like this when she really missed her mother. Thinking that only made her choking back a whimper as she clung to Tyria, trusting the older woman to protect her and shelter her until she was strong enough again to face the demands the galaxy placed on her.

"It's okay," Tyria said again. "Everything will all work out for the best, Dinua. I know it."

Dinua nodded. There was something about the way Tyria had said those words, so calm and full of confidence, that Dinua couldn't help but believe in them. As quickly as the storm broke, it passed, and Dinua very reluctantly extracted herself from the embrace.

"Thank you," Dinua said hoarsely, wiping the last of her tears away.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Dinua," Tyria smiled kindly. "You and Sannah helped me get my son back, it was the least I could do."

Dinua sniffled once. "Don't tell Doran or Sannah about this?"

"Of course," Tyria rubbed Dinua's arm comfortingly.

Dinua swallowed and suddenly felt ashamed of her breakdown, focusing instead on the blue vortex of hyperspace. Her eyes flicked down to the navigational computer. "Hyperspace reversion in seven. If you would like to check on Doran, I have things under control here."

"Thank you," Tyria whispered.

Alone in the cockpit, Dinua let out another breath and let her emotional shields drop back into place. There would be time for emotions _after_ she ensured that Doran got the best medical care on Mandalore.

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

The _Kell Dragon _dropped out of hyperspace only moments later and was quickly directed towards a jungle in the northern hemisphere of the planet.

"Good, we're being sent to the Kyrimorut," Dinua breathed. "Jintar's clan is based out of there."

"The Skirata, right?" Tyria noted as their ship descended into Mandalore's atmosphere.

"Yes," Dinua said. "Jintar was an outcast at the training facility on Gargon because of who is father is. He and Doran bonded over their outcast status."

"I think Doran told me this when he was describing his stay with you folks. Jintar's father is Kom'rk Skirata, one of the Clone Troopers the head of Clan Skirata adopted. And the others at the academy thought it degrading that on offspring of a Clone Trooper would dare try and be an _Ori'ramikade_."

"Yes, Jintar was the top male in the training class," Dinua said with some amount of pride. "And the only one of that class to continue on and become an _Or'ramikade_."

"And you were the top female."

"Naturally," Dinua smirked.

The ship touched down just outside a very large, hut-like structure that appeared to be made of wood, vines, and mud. A large crowd of people was already waiting outside.

"And there are Clan Skirata's resident Jedi," Tyria said, spotting a trio of Force-sensitive beings. One was the red-haired woman that had helped to broker the peace between the _Kyr'tsad _and_ Ori'ramikade_. The second Force-sensitive stood out quite noticeably due to her very long neck. And the third was a male in full Mandalorian armor, his lack of lightsaber and diminished Force presence a clear sign that, in some sense, he had 'gone native.' She had met all of them before when she had picked up Doran after his year among the Mandos, and had nothing but the deepest of respect and sympathy for them. They had, after all, survived times far harsher than any Jedi should have to experience.

Sannah emerged from the side room, pushing a hover-stretcher that contained Doran's deathly-still body. An oxygen mask had been placed over what was left of his mouth, and a blanket had been draped over him to hide the rest of the damage. The young Melodie Jedi looked grimly to Tyria and Dinua, her jaw set. "Let's go."

They passed through the ship's airlock and out onto the surface of Mandalore. An elderly man, who from the scars and worn callouses on his hands, had clearly been a soldier in his prime, moved forward to greet them.

"Welcome, Jedi. My grandson told me that you would need medical help."

"Yes, my son," Tyria breathed, motioning to the hover stretcher.

"Then you are fortunate," the elderly man said stiffly. "Kyrimorut has the best science and medical facilities on Mandalore."

"Do not worry, Tyria, we will take the utmost care for your son," the long-necked, Force-sensitive being said kindly.

"Thank you, Kina Ha," Tyria said solemnly.

"You have our word," the red-haired woman added. "Truth, honor, and vision."

"Please," Tyria acknowledged gratefully, motioning for Sannah to relinquish her white-knuckled grip on the handle of the stretcher.

Sannah did so with extreme reluctance.

"I wish I could say our reunion had been under happier circumstances," Tyria said, her face drawn.

"As do we," Kina Ha agreed.

The red-haired woman eyed Sannah for a moment, then made a small motion with her hand. "Come. I can tell the bond between the two of you is strong. It will help him if you are near."

The Melodie Jedi bit her lower lip and nodded.

The older Mandalorian leader looked to Dinua and Tyria. "I have Boba Fett on the comm-line awaiting a debriefing on your mission."

"Go," Dinua pointed to Sannah and the others. "I've got this, Tyria. Be with your son."

**=}VII{= =}VII{=**

"So, you made it back."

Dinua stopped abusing the punching bag and whirled around to see a dark-skinned man in standard, Mandalorian civilian clothing. She bowed her head respectfully, ignoring the droplets of sweat the dripped from her spiky hair-do. "Kom'rk Skirata."

"My son remains among the living?"

"He does," Dinua rose. "_Mand'alor_ just confirmed it."

"Not bad for your first, actual mission. Although, you're not acting as if you have just scored a great victory," the former Clone Trooper remarked, scanning the sparring weapons on the rack on the wall. He chose a pair of wooden staffs, hefting one over to Dinua. Despite the fact that he was a Clone Wars-era clone, he had utilized the cure created by scientists within Clan Skirata and had halted his rapid aging. Though temporally in his seventies, the tampering with his genetics had left him appearing to be a middle-age man, just past his prime, yet still in good physical condition. It would be a good decade or so before his body's physical age matched up with his chronological age. Which was a good thing for someone born and bred to be a soldier. "What's the problem, _Din'ika_?"

"Doran is badly hurt," Dinua said tersely, rotating the staff in her hands. "It's not a full victory until he recovers."

"I didn't know half-victories existed," Kom'rk said mildly. "You either win or lose. You _Or'ramikade_ went out with objectives in mind. You completed those objectives. Lives were loss, people were injured, but it's war, soldier."

"I know full well what war is, Kom'rk," Dinua replied, lashing out with her staff. Kom'rk effortlessly batted aside her initial barrage. If Beviin had been her adoptive father, then Kom'rk was an adoptive uncle. Her friendship with Jintar had made her an ally with Clan Skirata and she had gotten to know the clan fairly well during the rare moments when she returned to visit Mandalore. "I've been training for it even before my mother died."

"That's good," Kom'rk remarked, spinning his own staff to force Dinua to break off the attack. "Then you won't be surprised if the Jedi doesn't survive then."

Dinua faltered, and Kom'rk moved in, knocking her staff out of her hands.

"Training for war is one thing, _Din'ika._ It is another thing entirely to live and fight in one." He returned her staff back to her. "You signed up to be a soldier. _Jatnese be te jatnese_. As you fight this war, your brothers and sisters will fall around you. Blaster bolts don't care who they fell. Be it that Jedi boy, Jintar, or whoever else, you have to be ready to accept it if they take that final march. For a soldier like yourself, despair and anger have no place on or off the battlefield. They make you brittle, and brittle soldiers are dead ones."

"I'm _not_ angry," Dinua stressed, launching another flurry of strikes, the clack of wood echoing loud in the underground training chamber. "Or brittle. Or despairing in any way!"

Kom'rk fended off her attacks one blow after another. "My mistake, then. So, you just have a grudge against my training staff, is that it?"

"_Ne shab'rud'ni, haar'chak!"_ Dinua spat in her native tongue. "I'm not in the mood."

"_Ogir'olar_. Not until you stop beating yourself up for a successful mission. Where I come from, you people just pulled off a miracle. How many other soldiers in this galaxy can say they went up against thousand to one odds and came out alive with the objectives completed?" Kom'rk's eyes narrowed. "But it's not the mission that's got you all hot and bothered, is it?"

Dinua let out a defiant yell as she brought her staff down so hard on Kom'rk's that her weapon broke down the middle. She staggered backwards, the two halves in her hands.

"_Mar'e_," Kom'rk breathed. "So it is really is that boy after all."

Breathing heavily, Dinua glared at Kom'rk, tears of frustration glimmering in her eyes. "_Copaani mirshmur'cye, Kom'rk?_"

Kom'rk discarded his training staff. "In the state you're in, you probably couldn't even land that blow."

Dinua opened up her attack with an elbow. Kom'rk blocked it, but Dinua knocked his arms down and swung her foot towards his head. He ducked under it and gave her a shove, over-balancing her and knocking her to the ground.

"Pressure may make gems, but too much pressure breaks them," Kom'rk said, paraphrasing a Mandalorian saying as he squatted down next to her. "So the _Jeti'ika_ got himself captured and tortured, big deal. That was beyond your control. So was the time it took for you to get him back. If you did a rush job, more _Mando'ade_ would have died. If you had gone any later, that boy would have died. You got there exactly when you needed to, led your men into battle, and were able to do more than just save him. I remember Doran from the last time he was here. He was being trained as a _Mando'ad _wasn't he? What do you think he'd say if he saw you in this sorry state?"

Dinua glared at Kom'rk, but didn't respond. She knew full well that Doran would be giving her the humor-filled version of the very same pep-talk she was now receiving.

"You may be one of the _Or'ramikade_, but even you can't do everything," Kom'rk said, his gaze softening. "And this war has already taken enough lives. You better not be one of them."

The Mandalorian teen exhaled low and slow, nodding in acknowledgement. Kom'rk held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

**=}VIII{= =}VIII{=**

Sannah continued to try to stabilize her breathing as she stared helplessly at the pair of doors only a few meters away. After the healers, Bardan, and Kina Ha, had taken Doran through those doors with the promise of making him better, the only thing she had been able to do since then was wring her hands and wait. Tyria had been waiting with her, but after the first hour, the older Jedi had left to get some much needed sleep. Sannah knew that she should be doing the same, but every time she closed her eyes, the only thing she saw was Doran's mangled and tortured body.

The double doors opened, and the red-haired woman emerged. She didn't seem surprised to see Sannah still waiting, despite the very late hour.

"He'll pull through," the woman said, taking a seat next to Sannah.

"He better," Sannah muttered softly, not willing to accept the alternative.

"I don't think I ever introduced myself before, even though we saw each other on Arda. My name's Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, or 'Scout,' if that's easier for you."

"I'm Sannah."

Tallisibeth motioned back to the surgery room. "I guess the two of you have been through a lot?"

"That's an understatement," Sannah chuckled softly. "We're been best friends for a long time. Recently became boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Congratulations," Tallisibeth said with a kind smile. "Force-bonds as strong as yours and Doran's are rare and hard to make."

"We're been told that too," Sannah nodded. "He'll really be okay?"

"Physically, yes. The rest is nothing your Force-bond can't help fix," Tallisibeth replied honestly. She then skillfully switched topics. "Why don't you tell me about him? What's he like?"

Sannah closed her eyes, exhausted from the past day, but answered the older woman with a small smile nonetheless. She began to tell of the stories Doran would have whenever he arrived on Yavin IV with his mother. How he was one of the more powerful Jedi of their generation, yet never used that knowledge to look down on the others. About how he had made her feel less lonely at the Academy, made those times together fun. With him, the future always appeared to contain one adventure or another, but he lived in the moment and lightened up even the worst of situations with his presence. She told Tallisibeth of their latest adventures, how they went from best friend to something more. Of Yavin Eight, of Bakura, and of Raxis Prime. Just talking about it all made Sannah feel immensely better. As if knowing that the history they had meant that Doran wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"He sounds amazing," Tallisibeth said, a smile on her own, slightly wrinkled face. "I once had a friend much like your Doran."

"Really?" Sannah breathed, she could feel the last of the adrenaline and tension leave her body, quickly replaced by a sense of lethargy. There was just something about the red-headed woman that made Sannah trust her.

"Yes," Tallisibeth shifted and allowed Sannah to rest her head on her lap. "He was a bit of a goof-ball too. Very strong in the Force. I learned a lot from him. I knew I could always trust him to make the right choices. Being able to see the future, he saw the big picture; while I saw and reacted to a tiny snap-shot in time. We were such a great team."

"'Were'?" Sannah looked up at the woman and saw a flash of sadness cross her green eyes.

"He didn't survive the Purge," Tallisibeth said softly. "But even then, I know that he's still with me in some way. We were good friends, and if we had the time, we might have been something more. Don't ever take the time you have with Doran for granted because you never know what will happen."

"I don't," Sannah nodded in understanding. "In five years, I turn into a fish and have to live out the rest of my life on my home world. He'd have to be completely crazy to stick around after that. He's crazy enough as it is being friends with me knowing that we really can't be anything more."

"Doesn't he know about your transformation? He has a choice to not be your friend, doesn't he?" Tallisibeth coached gently.

"Alright, he's already completely crazy," Sannah chuckled with a smile. The smile faded quickly though as more solemn thoughts came to her. "A part of me will wonder what will happen five years from now. Who will watch his back? What will become of us? He's so powerful in the Force, I don't want to be the reason why he becomes one of those planet-bound Jedi hermits that are in all the tales we're told as children."

"You can't live in the future, Sannah," Tallisibeth murmured. "You can plan for it, but living because you're scared that something might or might not happen isn't healthy. The future is always in motion, never set. Just trying to see it will drive you crazy. Believe me, it's better to have friends with whom you can share such a powerful Force bond with than go the rest of your life without one."

"You're right," Sannah closed her eyes. "I know. And I'm more than grateful Doran thinks that what we have is worth keeping. I don't know. I guess I'm a lot like Dinua was when she first met me. She was worried about who would have his back once their time together had passed. I guess, with all the dangers in this galaxy, I'm hoping his next partner can protect him too. Can…can love him like I do." She finished in a whisper, a tear escaping her closed lids. "In the meantime, I just hope to keep on building all those fun memories. Stories that I can tell again and again to the rest of my people. Let them know about the different, far-flung corners of the galaxy, what the Jedi, what Doran, and Tyria and everyone else is like. I want it so that when the time comes, when Doran and I part, we won't have any regrets. That all the time we've spent together will have meant something."

"All the more reason Bardan and the other healers are doing their best to give you that time," Tallisibeth said reassuringly. "Now get some sleep. I promise to wake you should anything happen."

Sannah yawned, nodded feebly, and was fast asleep within seconds.

**=}IX{= =}IX{=**

Boba Fett waited as the last of the Mandalorian leaders joined him, Lady Vizsla, and Tyria Sarkin-Tainer as holoprojections in the meeting room. Though the younger generation had the luxury of enjoying a brief respite, the war with the Yuuzhan Vong hadn't ended with the successful surprise attack on the fleet and base at Bandomeer.

"Time is something we do not have at the moment," Boba began, straight to the point. "Our pre-emptive attack has all but eliminated any possible shield of neutrality that Mandalore could have claimed. The Yuuzhan Vong _are_ coming, and, like usual, Mandalore stands alone."

_"We're anticipating casualties in the millions,"_ reported Clan Skirata's representative in the Mandalorian government. Despite being a politician, the man wore full _beskar'gam_, albeit an extremely patchwork set. _"City-centers and major population nodes are already being evacuated and preparing for the worst."_

_ "Assume codes for your planetary defenses have been compromised," _Verde Vizsla remarked. _"My people uncovered the culprit who leaked the plans for peace summit with the Or'ramikade to several mid-level government members on Manda'yaim. These same individuals also informed the Vongese that Clan Skirata is playing host to several Jedi. I'm sending Mand'alor the details now, he can take care of them as he sees fit."_

Boba glanced at the computer monitor and nodded to show that he had received the files. He tapped several more buttons. "They'll be dead in a little bit."

_"If the Yuuzhan Vong know that Doran, Sannah, and myself are here, the Kyrimorut will be a primary target," _Tyria began. _"They will attack not only because we are Jedi, but because we participated in the raid on Bandomeer."_

_ "Then will it not be better if you left now?" _Another Mandalorian from the official government asked.

_"The Vongese won't give a damn as to whether or not she's still there,"_ Verde drawled. _"As far as they're concerned, Clan Skirata provided aid to the Jetii, so Clan Skirata needs to be dealt with as well."_

_ "Lady Vizsla is right,"_ Tyria nodded. _"Whether we like it or not, and whether __you__ like it or not, Sannah and I will be here to stay and help out when the Yuuzhan Vong arrive. You provided us shelter, so it is only honorable that we earn our keep."_

Several of the Mandalorians in the conference nodded their heads approvingly.

"The question still remains, what can Mandalore do to weather this storm?" Boba remarked. "We lack the ships, firepower, or manpower that the Yuuzhan Vong can bring to bear. We are cut off from the rest of the galaxy and are without their support. I think we're all in agreement, that at the very least, Mandalore will suffer from an intense planetary bombardment. At worse, the Vong will repeat what they did at Sernpidal and bring Concordia crashing down onto the planet."

_"How would you recommend we use the Protectors, Mand'alor?" _A third government official asked.

"Carefully," Boba replied sharply. "If we want to win this battle, we're going to have to outlast the Yuuzhan Vong. No matter how strong a planetary bombardment, they will have to put soldiers on the ground to completely win this planet over. _That_ is when we will strike."

_"My people will do the same on Manda'yaim's moons."_ Vizsla agreed. _"We will prevent the Yuuzhan Vong from using the moons as a battering ram."_

_ "I mean no offense, Lady Vizsla,"_ a Mandalorian clan leader scoffed. "_But how many people do the Kyr'tsad have? And are you certain they can hold their own against an __actual__ fighting force?"_

Vizsla raised a fine, blond eyebrow at the Mandalorian. "_You are more than welcome to have your clan assist us or take our place."_

There was a small silence as the Mandalorian shifted uncomfortably. _"I am certain Clan Vizsla will do an adequate job."_

_ "You are most generous in your praise. Now, if we can get back on topic. Mand'alor, you have laid out plans for our ground forces, but what of our space forces? Do you intend to hide them underground as well?"_

"Unless we want the Yuuzhan Vong to suspect something and hold back, we will have to put up some resistance," Boba shook his head.

_"There is an alternative," _Tyria spoke up. _"A strategy I saw during my time as a Wraith. Your Gladiator fighters are already programmed to be slaved to the Pursuers for the hyperspace jumps. How hard would it be to slave their weapons and regular propulsion systems too?"_

"You want to automate our fighters?"

"_Some of them at least,_" Tyria nodded. _"Like you said, the Yuuzhan Vong expect some type of resistance. By having automated fighters, you can do that and keep your losses minimal."_

Boba glanced to the government representatives. "I'll arrange for the _Gladiators_ in my possession to be upgraded for Jedi Sarkin-Tainer's plan. Ensure that the planetary-based fighters receive similar upgrades."

_"Yes, Mand'alor._" Two holograms flickered out.

"Until then, everyone else, continue your preparations. Mandalore will have the fight of its life on its hands and we're its only line of defense."

**=}Chapter End{=**

**A\N:** Hope this chapter was enjoyable for all. The conclusion of the Mando arc takes place chapters 50-51 of Book 3 of the Force Heretic Trilogy. Next chapter, the end of Book 2, will be up on Sunday. The Interlude will be up next Wednesday.


	46. Chapter 46

**Forty-Six**

**=}I{= =}I{=**

It was not unreasonable for the people trapped within the Perrinn sector to feel something of a siege-mentality at the moment. The surrounding sectors were under control of the Yuuzhan Vong, their backs were to the unruly regions of Wild Space, and what was left of five sector fleets looked far from the gleaming, stalwart image the Imperial Navy liked to project.

Though there were over two-dozen Star Destroyers and other vessels available, most of them from the Perrinn sector's still intact fleet, these ships were running low on provisions, ordnance, and raw material for repairs. The Perrinn sector wasn't one of the garrison sectors of the Empire and did not have the facilities to provide and sustain a large standing fleet. The sector specialized in providing communication and repulsor-lift technologies to the rest of the Empire, which was ironically unhelpful at the moment given that the HoloNet beacons were down and that if a ship needed repulsor-lift tech to stay afloat, it was probably too far gone to salvage.

Of the four major systems within the sector, only Valc had any sort of planetary defense system and a population even remotely close to three billion. The Parshoone system contained only a remote listening post. The Brodo Asogi system contained most of the sector's tech factories, and was a major economic driving force within the sector. And the last system, the Cantras Gola, was filled with the headquarters of different business corporations, and book-ended the sector's economic capabilities. Unfortunately, credits were the last thing that the occupants of the Perrinn sector needed.

Morale was dangerously low. Cut off from Bastion and the rest of the Empire, no one knew what was happening. All they knew was that the Moff from the Clacis and Carrion were dead, their fleets in shambles, and that the citizens of those sectors were suffering the beginning stages of Yuuzhan Vong occupation; namely mass enslavement, vongforming of the planets, and other unspeakable atrocities. The news that Moff Flennic's Omega Blue had fallen into enemy hands and had opened the door for more severe retribution for the people of those planets hadn't helped any either.

The three surviving Moffs, Flennic, Crowal, and Rosset were not exactly on the friendliest terms. Moff Crowal didn't appreciate making her sector a refugee stronghold; which painted an even larger target on the territory under her domain. The resources being used to tend to the survivors from four other sectors had pushed the economy of the Perrinn sector to the breaking point.

Already, the occupants of the Brodo Asogi system within were staging massive protests, carrying effigies of the refugees in ships, pointing to the stars, and droning 'home' repeatedly. Several businesses on Cantras Gola had already collapsed under the strain, while multiple large groups of striking workers had to be corralled by stormtroopers when they transformed into angry mobs. Basic necessities such as food and shelter were already growing sparse from the influx of Imperial refugees, and the situation was growing more dire with every passing day.

Even isolated away from the daily rabble high up within the Star Destroyers, the strain could be felt. Stormtroopers and pilots who had been forced to abandon their home planets and sectors were finding themselves in a situation they were not used to. They had been brought up with Imperial propaganda, had seen the Empire as a mighty bastion of power, where military strength and discipline led to a strong society. Losing four sectors in the same number of days had definitely deflated that image and left many of the soldiers lost and disillusioned. They still held out hope that they could retake the lost sectors, but as the days went by, that hope continued to decrease and frustration mounted. The chain of command was just barely keeping order and the chance of mutiny continued to rise.

In the midst of all this was the other two-thirds of the 'Save-the-Remnant' rescue force.

What was left of Kyp's Dozen had all been granted TIE Interceptors from a Star Destroyer that had fled the Carrion sector with less than half its crew. They were currently helping the Perrinn sector fleet patrol its borders and keeping a look out for any sign of the Yuuzhan Vong.

And then there were the other Force sensitives of the group, along with Han, Shaeri, Jan Ors, and Booster Terrik, who were more or less on the same boat as the rest of the Imperials. Which wasn't a good place to be, no matter which government you served.

Wraith Squadron had teamed up with a local, anti-Imperial 'terrorist' group called the Red Moons. The Red Moons—led by a former New Republic colonel, Andrephan Stormcaller—had started out as an arm of New Republic Intelligence; with the specific purpose of inciting dissent within Imperial space to bring more Remnant planets over to the New Republic. As political winds changed, and the New Republic tried to establish less hostile relations with the Remnant, the group transformed into a mercenary organization with the same goal. Its two-dozen members found it more than amusing that, after nearly twenty years of sabotage and intrigue, they were now trying to actually stabilize the Empire.

The group of commandos, Intelligence experts, and Imperial dissidents had fit right alongside the rag-tag aura given off by the Wraiths. Both groups had their members scurrying back and forth trying to keep the Brodo Asogi and Cantras Gola systems as stable as possible, all the while venturing out into Yuuzhan Vong-held space to gain vital intelligence.

_"If we launch an attack with the forces we have, we can retake Yaga Minor and our shipyards," Moff Flennic motioned to the holographic map of the Vong-occupied territories. "This will secure enough resources for our fleet."_

_ "We would be passing through my sector," Moff Rosset argued, looking petulant at the thought that the others wouldn't spend time reclaiming his own territory first. "It would be more tactically sound if we retake the Velcar sector first. If we do we will relieve a great deal of pressure from the Perrinn sector fleet. The vast majority of Moff Crowal's sector is adjacent to my own, and if we can secure my sector…"_

_ "We'd be at risk of having our forces attacked from both the Clacis sector and my own," Moff Flennic objected, stabbing a finger at the holomap._

_ Lieutenant Pallin, the Imperial liaison officer for Jan, Kyle, and Jaden, spoke up. He had been on the ground at Ord Serda and seen firsthand how the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong slaving operations worked. "If we have the well-being of the Imperial citizens in mind, we should be advancing on the Clacis sector through the Velcar. We need to cut off the major hyperspace routes in and out of the Empire both to stop any enemy reinforcements, but also to halt the slave ships that are exporting out citizens by the hour."_

_ "Even if we do advance, there's no guarantee that we can hold those hyperspace routes. We have no idea how large the enemy forces are, or where they're concentrated. We'd be jumping blind and praying that the Vong aren't in the system waiting for us," Rosset argued._

_ "I for one will not grant either of you access to the Perrinn sector fleet," Moff Crowal said firmly, lips pressed thinly together in displeasure. "It is due to your own incompetence that you lost your sectors. I am not throwing away my ships to make up for your mistakes."_

"And we're trying to save these people?" Ratnena Bora, Wraith Squadron member temporarily replacing Bhindi Drayson as the unit's slicer and tech-expert, rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her jury-rigged cot. Bottle of wine in one hand and a remote control in the other, she was among two people viewing the footage on the big monitor within the Red Moon's mobile command center.

Ratnena's fellow video watcher, and Red Moon's lead slicer and procurement specialist, was a talented pilot named Ivey; a tall, dark-haired woman who went by her call-sign, Peacekeeper. When asked why 'Peacekeeper,' when it was the job of the Red Moons to stir up trouble, she had replied that 'happy mercs were peaceful mercs', and that as the Red Moons' procurement specialist it was her job to get the stuff that kept the Red Moons happy and peaceful.

Ivey, seated on the dirty and oil-slicked floor that had seen better days, shrugged apathetically at Ratnena's comment. "It's still not too late to let 'em burn. Then we can have the Galactic Alliance, or whatever you call yourselves these days, come in rescue all those Imp civilians from the Vong. I doubt the systems we save will even think twice about staying with the Remnant if we do."

"Tempting," Ratnena said, flicking her waterspout of blonde hair as she drank from a bottle of wine nicked from a Moff's personal storeroom. "The boss-man and the Jedi would disapprove, though. The galaxy's gone to hell but we still have to be the good guys."

"Ever thought about going freelance?" Ivey stabbed a knife into a thin slice of meat and cheese. "You make heck of a lot more credits and you get to set your own rules. The way I hear it, it was either prison or the military for you. Not much left of the government, so I doubt anyone would care if you just left."

Ratnena sighed as she emptied the wine bottle. Despite the age difference of a couple decades, she and Ivey had found that they had a lot in common with each other. Something Ratnena wouldn't have thought possible until she had joined Wraith Squadron. "If you had given me that offer a year ago and I would have taken you up on it. Heck, even five months ago I might have taken it. The Wraiths, though, they're not all that bad. Don't tell Face, but I kind of like being with the rest of the squad."

"I know what you mean," Ivey reached into the nearby cooler and handed Ratnena another bottle of wine from the same source. "It's why I quit the Alliance in the first place. The colonel created one great group, kind of like a family. Didn't feel right once he left…so, I followed."

The door to the room opened and subjects of the conversation appeared, taking in the sight.

"Prankster," Face greeted, using Ratnena's call sign.

"Peacekeeper," Red Moons commander, Stormcaller inclined his head.

"Boss." Both women greeted with a dismissive wave of their hand.

"So bored that you had to slice into the surveillance systems in the Moffs' meeting chamber?" Face commented, watching the Moffs continue their argument.

"It was either that or watching that holodocumentary about the Sunrider family for the fifth time," Ratnena made a face. "Why anyone needs to know that Nomi Sunrider's great grandson was a writer named 'Mik,' I'll never know."

"After listening to the Moffs for the past half-hour, that sixth viewing is beginning to sound like a pretty good idea, though," Ivey chipped in. "The only thing the Moffs have decided on is that waiting for a Yuuzhan Vong attack is bad. They still haven't gotten past that though."

"The Yuuzhan Vong are making a move that will probably render their arguments moot," Stormcaller said grimly.

Both women turned their full attention to their leaders.

"Sir?" Ivey tilted her head.

"The Peace Brigade and Vong have liberated the prison system of Ryloon," Stormcaller said, his cigar-worn voice sounding as gruff as usual. "Monitoring the ship movements, Sully, and the Wraith's Elassar and Hul, have tracked the vessels into the Churruma system. They've reported a massing of Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong vessels in that system. According to them, something big is going down, and we're going to have to do something about it."

"The Churruma system is used by the Imps for mining," Ivey frowned. "It's not militarily important at all. Nor is it connected to the major hyperspace routes. "

"Is this another one of 'Hul's Hunches'?" Ratnena spoke up, mentioning the other new member of Wraith Squadron, the one replacing Baljos Arnjak as resident bio-technology expert.

Hul Qat was an excellent tracker and, being Yuuzhan Vong himself, was also very familiar with Yuuzhan Vong biots. A Shamed One who had once been a part of Domain Qat's warrior caste, Hul was a quick study and still maintained very keen instincts despite his years in the lowest of the castes. He had declared himself free shortly after the battle of Obroa-Skai and defected to the then New Republic. Though he had at first been met with skepticism, he had gone on to prove himself to the members of Wraith Squadron and had earned the trust of his squadmates. His ability to analyze Yuuzhan Vong movements and deduce what their commanders had planned had enabled Wraith Squadron to avoid trouble on more than one occasion; giving rise to the phrase 'Hul's Hunches' whenever he was seeing something no one else was.

"It was at first," Face nodded. "But then Elassar and Sully learned that a Yuuzhan Vong sub-commander, one Torkal Vorrik, and his people had personally joined this gathering. We estimate that Torkal has a third of the Yuuzhan Vong forces in Remnant space under his command, so something big is definitely going down."

"Alright, alright," Ratnena tapped a few buttons on the console to record the meeting. "Briefing room?"

"Briefing room," Face confirmed.

The four made their way over to the 'briefing room' on the _Red Moon Revenge_, which doubled as the lounge in non-duty times. Waiting for them was the rest of Wraith Squadron, the command staff of the Red Moons, and three Jedi apprentices—whom Booster had sent over to the Intelligence unit against the better judgment of the senior Jedi, as a way for the apprentices to gain 'life-experience.'

Valin Horn, Bazel Warv, and Seff Hellin were decidedly out of place in a room full of seasoned veterans and people who did sneaky things for a living. At the same time, however, they were learning all about the art of improvisation, under-the-table dealing, not-so-legal methods for acquiring goods, and all the stuff a good Jedi wouldn't learn while meditating and lifting rocks.

"This is it, people," Stormcaller called out, sticking a fresh cigar in his mouth. "We have information that the Vong are making a final push for the Perrinn sector. As it is the Moffs there don't know the different between their rears from a hole in the ground, so we have to do what must be done to save them. We fail, we die. We die, not only would that make your retirement benefits moot, the Perrinn sector, and all the good people in it, also die."

"For those of you old enough to remember the way we took down Warlord Zsinj's shiny new Super Star Destroyer, we'll be going with a similar strategy," Face said. "Those of you born after that, quit reminding me of just how old I am. What most of us will be doing is joining the Peace Brigade forces and getting into a position to cause some major damage to the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. We've brought along several of our tricks that we created back on Borleias and upgraded them to make them more efficient. When the Vong fleet jump into the Perrinn sector, we'll initiate phase two of our plan"

"Each of your fighters will be equipped with these special packages," Stormcaller resumed. He motioned to an array of devices spread out on a table. "Gravimetric-alteration pitons, when fired into a Vong ship, will confuse the yammosk and cause fellow Vong ships to fire on it. Decoy-torpedoes; calibrated to your fighter's specific gravimetric signature. You fire one, the Vong chase it, they blow up. Simple. And lastly, for the bigger vessels, fuel-free torpedoes, similar to the Jedi Shadow Bomb. These torpedoes don't use fuel propellant, but instead emit bursts of air to move them along. Not as fast as the propellant-based torps, but they won't be visible to the Vong shielding crews."

"When we join up with the Peace Brigade forces, we will be assigning targets, primary and secondary. When we emerge in the Perrinn system, should you be in the vicinity of either target, these priority targets will be of the utmost importance. Those of us not infiltrating the Vong will be returning with us back to the Imperials so that they don't vape our people before the plan is put into effect."

"So what are we doing?" Valin spoke up.

"I'm glad you asked," Face said with a humorless smile. "You, Seff, and Barv will be with the infiltration unit. Since HoloNet channels between sectors are down, we need a way to communication with the strike team should anything go wrong. As Jedi, I'm well aware that you can use the Force to communicate with Skywalker and the others. I won't lie and say that the mission isn't dangerous. It is, very much. You'll be following Ratnena's lead on this one and remaining as inconspicuous as possible."

"Sir?" Ratnena blinked in surprise.

Face winked at her. "I am going to have to use my considerable charm and acting ability to convince the Peace Brigade that we're a bunch of Yuuzhan Vong worshipping, Jedi-hating, power-hungry, greed-blinded, fanatics. That will strain my brainpower and I need someone with street-smarts watching over our only link to our allies."

"Yes, sir," Ratnena drawled. She pointed a finger at the three younger Jedi. At twenty-three, she was only six years older than Seff. "Listen up, you die on my watch, you'll be in so much trouble you'll wish you've never been born."

"Understood, Flight Officer," Valin acknowledged.

"As long as we're clear," Ratnena sat back down.

"Of the Red Moons, about half of you will join Face's group under his command," Stormcaller said, passing out datapads with their assignments on them. "I'll be rejoining the Imperials and commanding the other half, as well as any spare Wraiths Face leaves lying about. This is what we have been preparing for people. When the dust settles, the Perrinn sector _will_ still be standing. I won't accept any other outcome. Do you get me, Red Moons?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The Red Moons in the room replied.

The Wraiths looked to Face, who just shrugged and motioned to Stormcaller. "What he said."

"No motivational speech?" Kell Tainer said innocently. "No moving monologue about how proud you are to have come so far with us? Or a lecture appealing to our sense of honor and desire to protect?"

"Tainer."

"Sir?"

"You're doing this mission without any of your explosives."

"I withdraw my comment, sir," Kell gulped comically.

Face affected a pensive look. "_Maybe_ I'll give you a single thermal detonator to take with you."

"I'll worship the ground you walk on and will never mock your oratory skills again."

"I guess I'll let you off with a warning this time."

"Thank you, sir."

Face kept his face impassive, even though he could see that the exchange had drained some of the tension in the room. "You heard Colonel Stormcaller. We die, bad things happen. We live, bad things get averted. Right now, we need all the allies we can get to put an end to this war. The Imperials will be a nice addition to what has already been accomplished. Now, let's get out there and do the impossible."

**=}II{= =}II{=**

"What is this place?" Jaina whispered, staring out at the massive room in disbelief.

"A Shaping damutek at its finest," Wryadra murmured, though for once, his voice reflected a similar surprise.

Jaina, the Chiss, and Freed Ones, had emerged out from the stairs that led to the underground slave pens to find themselves in a room large enough to fit an entire cruiser in. Rib-like catwalks stretched back and forth above them, leading to different organic platforms. This crisscross pattern seemed to go on until the very top of the building, the spire, which was so far above them they couldn't even make it out. There were no windows or apparent doors. The entire damutek appeared to be one giant room.

In one corner there was a row of cell-like compartments. In another, testing apparatuses of various sorts bubbled, hummed, and fizzled. Shapers were hard at work, hastily moving from one side of the room to another, monitoring various devices, or checking the samples. There had to be hundreds of shapers, nearly a thousand even. Yet none of them appeared to be enjoying what they were doing, the atmosphere in the damutek more than oppressive and tinged with a definite fear.

Fortunately for Jaina and the others, despite all the numbers, the area that they had emerged from was fairly sheltered, with organic partitions temporarily shielding them from view.

"All of Domain Rin is here," Wryadra said, his voice sounding hoarse as his eyes darted about the room. He seemed both pale and uncertain, so unlike the Wryadra Jaina had come to know over the past year.

"That's just great, how are we supposed to sneak by hundreds of shapers?"

Wryadra took in a breath, glanced at Jaina, and shook his head very slowly. "We don't."

"Wryadra?"

Before anyone could stop him, the shaper emerged from the enclosed area above the stairwell and out into the main chamber.

"[Domain Rin, I demand your attention!]" Wryadra called out in his native tongue. His voice was much harsher, and lacked the melodic nature it had when he spoke in Basic.

A sudden silence followed his proclamation as a multitude of eyes turned towards Wryadra. The shaper continued towards the center of the room without any fear, the others quickly averting wide eyes when they realized who he was.

A hoarse cackling rang out from one of the shapers, and the rest appeared to part as a single shaper approached Wryadra. The shaper was in his prime, large, with various implants writhing and twisting about from his body. He clasped two gnarled and clawed hands together in amusement and leered, exposing artificially sharpened teeth.

"[So, you have returned, Wry'adra Rin. How amusing that you are still alive. Have you enjoyed the life of a Shamed One?]"

"[It is an interesting experience, brother,]" Wryadra said evenly. "[And I have you to thank for that. If you had not agreed to help Domain Zun-Quin expel me and sabotage their own Worldship, I would have never had my eyes open to the lies we all worship.]"

Jaina and the others, who were being provided a word-for-word translation by Falhar, stared at Wryadra in surprise.

"[So you have joined the ranks of the heretics then? How amusing considering you were once the Master Shaper of our Domain. Oh, I meant, _my_ Domain.]"

"[Was gaining my position worth disgracing Domain Rin, _Master Shaper_ Kar'al?]" Wryadra said, his voice cool despite his brother's taunts. "[Was submitting to Zun-Quin, groveling at Razil Zun-Quin's feet, worth the price our people paid? Half our Domain sacrificed to the gods for the death of the Worldship; our own parents among them. You convinced Shimrra to keep me alive as a Shamed so I could witness your rise in my place. I look around in this damutek and see only fear and shame where there was once pride and purpose.]"

"Spare me, older brother," Kar'al spat out in Basic. "We lost our pride and purpose long ago when we let Zun-Quin surpass us in the last gathering of the Shaping Domains. It was Domain Rin that had once been the dominant one! Dominant until _you_ led is down a path of decay! What did we have after that gathering? Status? Respect? Power? No!"

"We had scruples," Wryadra hissed, anger filling his words. "We were known as the Domain-That-Brings-Life, the Chosen of Yun-Ne'Shel! We were the personal shapers of Supreme Overlord Quoreal. He knew that the future of our race was not in death, but in life! It did not matter if Domain Rin became relegated to obscurity. So long as we did not let our greed for power and knowledge compromise who we were, I was willing to accept whatever punishment Shimrra dealt to our Domain."

"_You_ were willing," Kar'al snarled. "What of the rest of the Domain you led? Your Quorealist's sympathies nearly doomed our entire Domain to centuries of disgrace. Quoreal died nearly half a century ago and yet you still clung to his weak way of thinking! Domain Rin needed to move on, change with the times!"

"I see," Wryadra said, his voice like ice. "Then I regret that I have to do this, brother. But we must both pay for our transgressions before our Domain completely falls into ruin. You for leading Domain Rin down this path, and me for not having the strength or foresight to stop you earlier."

"Do what? What can _you_ do, Shamed One?"

Wryadra produced a small cloth pouch. "I will see to it that you embrace your research to its fullest extent."

"An infidel carrying case?" Kar'al scoffed, several steps away. "And from the looks of it, empty."

"Not empty," Wryadra shook his head and pulled on a glove. Carefully, slowly, he tilted the pouch and a fine collection of powder poured out onto his covered hand. "I may have stripped Domain Rin of any chance of honor, but this, is what you have led our Domain to. And this is how we shall end. We shall both die for our short sightedness."

Wryadra blew the fine powder over Kar'al. As Kar'al coughed and tried to wave away the cloud of fine particles, Wryadra removed his glove and very calmly stepped forward to embrace his brother. "[We die now in hopes that the next leader of Domain Rin will not be as arrogant and foolish as we.]"

"[What…what have you done?]" Kar'al was gasping for air now as blisters broke out on his skin.

"[The powder contained the spores of the ship the Matalok shot down,]" Wryadra answered, black legions appearing on his face as he continued to hold his brother and breathe deep, long breaths. "[I managed to keep the virus alive by feeding it fresh pieces of yorik coral.]"

"[You fool,]" Kar'al wheezed, a hand flailing and brushing against a nearby table. The organic table likewise began to blacken and dissolve. "[We…we…we could have been gods…Shaping…Shaping anything we desired. Just like what we talked about as children. I just wanted to restore our place in the eyes of the Supreme Overlord…]"

"[Some things just aren't worth the price, little brother,]" Wryadra whispered, blood beginning to trickle out of his nose and ears. "[Better we die like this than compound our errors any further.]"

Jaina and the others could only watch in horror at the unexpected turn of events. Both brothers sank to their knees, their very flesh peeling off; their bones snapping under the weight of their bodies. Within another minute, Wryadra and his brother laid still and dead in the center of the Shaping damutek, and utter silence reigned. The other shapers gave the two bodies a wide berth as the virus continued to eat away at the tissue.

"Falhar," Jaina managed shakily.

"I did not know Wryadra was of Domain Rin," the former warrior shook his head, seemingly just as shocked as she was.

Jaina emerged from the small enclosure, and the stunned shapers all gasped at the sight of her. Without any leaders, however, the shapers didn't quite seem to know what to do.

Falhar saw this and immediately took advantage of it. He strode forward and addressed the crowd. "[Hail Jaina Solo, the living incarnation of the goddess, Yun-Harla! Yun-Harla the Trickster, Yun-Harla the Cloaked One, the Cloaked Goddess of deceit! Twin sister of Jacen Solo, incarnation of Yun-Yammka. Sister to Anakin Solo, incarnation of Yun-Ne'Shel.]" He proclaimed in a loud, ringing voice. "[She has heard your secret prayers and delivered you from the false leader who dared use her arts to take over Domain Rin and lead it away from the teachings of Yun-Ne'Shel. She will be merciful, you need only kneel in submission and let us pass.]"

Jaina, who only recognized the names of her brothers and the gods, quickly caught on to what Falhar was doing and played along. She motioned to the other Yuuzhan Vong members of their group and they formed up behind her. Together, they then regally proceeded between the rows of tables and stopped at the center of the room. Surrounding them, on bent knees, was the entirety of Domain Rin. "Falhar. Demand that the next leaders of Domain Rin approach me."

Four Yuuzhan Vong quickly appeared before her, and dropped to one knee in supplication, their cries in Basic quickly babbling forth.

"Spare us, Yun-Harla."

"We ask for your mercy."

"Had we not followed Kar'al we too would have been sacrificed."

The fourth shaper, a younger looking female, said nothing and kept her eyes rooted to the floor.

"Tell me your name," Jaina demanded, trying to sound as calm as possible despite the fact that she had literally seen Wryadra melt before her eyes.

"I am Ne'rai Rin, Cloaked One."

"Ne'rai. As your Goddess and as a Jedi, you are well aware that I can sense any deception?"

"Yes, Goddess," Ne'rai kept her eyes averted.

"Can you think of any reason why I should spare the four of you for not speaking out and stopping Kar'al the Deceiver?"

"Goddess!" One of three other shapers cried out. "Please, do not punish us for any words that come from that one's mouth. She is only…"

"Silence, fool," Falhar barked, upon a brief nod from Jaina. "The Goddess is not speaking to you."

The shaper fell silent with a whimper.

Ne'rai looked up and held Jaina's gaze. "I do not have any reason for you, Yun-Harla. It is as you said. As leaders of our Domain, we should have spoken out and stopped Kar'al from perverting our craft. Our lives are yours to take as you see fit.

"You offer no defense?"

"I do not." Ne'rai bowed her head again.

"Very well then, Master Shaper. So long as you learn from this event and it does not repeat itself, I am satisfied."

Ne'rai looked up in alarm. "Goddess…I am merely an adept…I do not…."

"One need not know all the Shaping knowledge to be a Master Shaper," Jaina said calmly, lowering herself to meet the other young woman's eyes. "One is never done learning after all. Honesty, wisdom, the ability to see and admit when one is wrong, are things far more important. Domain Rin has been without a leader capable of those traits for too long. You will help to change this Domain for the better as its next leader."

Ne'rai's mouth dropped open in shock, before she bowed her head. "I thank you, _Jeedai_ Solo."

The other three shapers seemed incredulous at what was unfolding.

Jaina rose and promptly pinned the three of them with a dark glare. "This is your one and only warning. You will assist Master Shaper Ne'rai Rin in the rebuilding of your Domain or I will return and make inflict on you a fate far worse than that of Kar'al and Wryadra. Kar'al the Usurper was right about one thing, though. Times are changing. The Yuuzhan Vong cannot continue this cycle of death and hope to survive. Already millions of brave warriors have lost their lives for a foolish endeavor. If you truly serve the Yuuzhan Vong then you will abandon your works of death and refocus on life. Any shaper with the wisdom of Ne'rai can see the logic in this."

As the last echoes of Falhar's translation died off, the shapers all bowed their heads once more in respect.

"Goddess, there is something you must know," Ne'rai whispered.

"Yes?"

"Before you arrived, a project demanded of Domain Rin was completed and given to B'Shith Vorrik."

"Project?"

"Yes, Goddess. It was inspired by the Imperial weapon that fell into our hands, as well as previous research that was in the databanks of this planet. Something called the Krytos virus."

Jaina felt a pit begin to form in her stomach. "Yes?"

"It is a virus-based weapon that has multiple methods of delivery and is effective inhaled or in contact with the flesh. When unleashed, the virus will target humans only. Because your species controls much of this galaxies' power, it was thought that such a virus would help turn the tide back in favor of the Yuuzhan Vong."

Jaina fought back several choice words. "Thank you for your honesty."

"My father would not have wanted any more deaths to be attributed to this Domain," Ne'rai responded.

"Your father?"

"He was among those killed as punishment for the death of the Zun-Quin Worldship."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Do not be. He died believing that Domain Rin would one day be great again, and thanks to you, he will not be mistaken."

"Goddess." Falhar spoke up.

Jaina glanced at the warrior questioningly. "Falhar?"

"Domain Rin is entirely a Shaping Domain. Even if we were to rid the Remnant of Domain Vorrik, they will still be vulnerable."

Jaina saw the way Falhar was glancing at Ne'rai and smiled kindly. "Then I will order you, and any of the other warriors who wish to remain, to stay and safeguard this Domain. The Yuuzhan Vong will have much need of their skills once this war is over."

"Thank you, Goddess," Falhar inclined his head.

Jaina looked back to the new head of Domain Rin. "Do you have a ship with which the rest of us can leave this planet? We need to warn the others of this new virus."

"No," Ne'rai shook her head. "But if we call the ships in orbit and alert them of your presence, their captains will land with the hope of gaining the honor of making you their prisoner. If the reports we heard were true, and you destroyed the Matalok guarding this facility, the smaller vessels will have at most several dozen warriors each. With sufficient planning, you should be able to dispatch them."

Jaina blinked. "You're okay with us killing Yuuzhan Vong?"

"They are Domain Vorrik, we are Domain Rin," Ne'rai replied with an apathetic shrug. "They are about as interested in our Shaping as we are in their warrioring and priestly business. Different domain, different deity, different purpose. They are pawns of Shimrra, nothing more. Sometimes cancerous tissue must be removed before the patient can heal."

From the aghast expressions on the older shapers kneeling beside her, Jaina had the distinct impression Ne'rai's very unique outlook contrasted greatly with their own. "Won't the rest of Domain Vorrik retaliate when they've learned that you led these others into a trap?"

"If you return to the Remnant and secure B'Shith's defeat, Domain Vorrik will be the least of our worries," Ne'rai said. "In any case, once the Remnant regains control of their territory, we shall negotiate with them for permission to remain on this planet. Perhaps Shape it so that life can grow on its surface once more. We shall be well protected by their ships so do not worry about us."

Once again, the other older shapers looked almost comical as they stared at Ne'rai with horrified, wide-eyed expressions. Their hands were balled in tight fists and all of their implants were shifting as their agitation disrupted the symbiotic creatures embedded in their bodies. Jaina didn't need any sort of Vongsense to read what was about to happen. Apparently, neither did Ne'rai.

No sooner had one of the shapers sprung to his feet and lunged at her, then one of Ne'rai's fingers flicked up and a finger-spear lanced out directly through the charging shaper's head. Ne'rai flicked her wrist, and cleanly sliced the top of the shaper's head right off. The older shaper collapsed where he was, an expression of sheer shock on his features.

Jaina eyeballed the other two shapers kneeling before her, and they swiftly looked at the ground in terror.

"Are you going to be alright with these two?" Jaina jerked her thumb at them.

Ne'rai inclined her head slightly. "I will be."

"Good. Then give us a few minutes to prepare for Domain Vorrik's warriors, then make the call to their ships."

"As you command, Cloaked Goddess."

**=}III{= =}III{=**

Wearing light prosthetics to age his face, and dressed in the uniform of an Imperial lieutenant, Valin Horn listened to the motivational speeches with great amusement. Apparently Face was very fluent in insane madman, egomaniac, fawning acolyte, and delusional, power hungry, warlord. Face, and self-proclaimed Peace Brigade Director Tarneel, were practically clones of each other as they gesticulated and raved about how they were all at the cusp of great glory, power, and riches beyond imagination.

Face had become Tarneel's new best friend ever since arriving on the _Victory_-class Star Destroyer, the _Crusader_. On loan from Moff Flennic after it had taken heavy battle damage at Yaga Minor, the _Crusader_ was an outdated Star Destroyer that had been due to be decommissioned before the Yuuzhan Vong had attacked. Most of the crew had been killed when the Domain Vorrik warships had opened fire, and those left had stayed on to lend some credibility to Face's story—that of the charismatic 'General Kargin,' who had managed to convince his entire crew to defect to the Yuuzhan Vong side of the war. In addition to Sharr Latt, Kell Tainer, and Ratnena Bora from Wraith Squadron, and the dozen or so Red Moon mercs, Face had nearly a thousand of the _Crusader_'s crew at his disposal.

Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen.

It went without saying that the Star Destroyer was a far cry above whatever the Peace Brigade had managed to field and Tarneel had transferred his flag within minutes of meeting Face. The loss of Hutt Space had decimated the ranks of the Peace Brigade and had left them with little to go by. And, with the biggest ship the Peace Brigade had managed to field being Tarneel's previous flag, an even older CC-9600 Corelliean frigate, a _Victory_-class Star Destroyer was happily welcomed.

Which was way the _Crusader_'s hangar was now filled with Peace Brigaders, Yuuzhan Vong shocktroopers, and the ship's original stormtrooper regiment, all gathered to listen to the pre-battle speech. There were also nearly a thousand prisoners, freshly liberated from Imperial prisons in the Ryloon system, in attendance, eager for their own brand of revenge.

"And from the ashes of the Empire, the Peace Brigade shall be reborn!" Tarneel crowed into the voice-amplifier. Valin had to admit that the man had a certain charismatic air to him. He would have to be charismatic to hold together the band of disillusioned smugglers, pirates, and bounty-hunters that now made up the Peace Brigade force. "We shall make our new home on Bastion! On Valc! On Yaga Minor itself! We shall create a new Peace Brigade Empire to bring peace to this galaxy, and we shall be rewarded for all the sweat and blood we have shed thus far! Our great Yuuzhan Vong allies continue to have faith in us, and we will not let them down. Once we take the Perrinn sector, we will have effectively cut the old Empire in two!"

Face stepped forward, holding out his arms as if he could embrace them all. "The Empire has been dead for a long time. Those in charge just haven't realized it yet. It is time we stepped up and opened their eyes. A new era is dawning. An era that all of you will have a chance to take part in because you've chosen the winning side. And I, General Kargin, promise all of you a place beneath Director Tarneel and I as we lead you into this bright new future. We have much to thank the Yuuzhan Vong for. And our enemies have good reason to fear them. As we act as the spearhead for Domain Vorrik, we shall drive hard and deep into our enemy. We will bathe in their blood and drink from their skulls. And we will show this galaxy what happens to all who oppose our noble ideals! Director Tarneel, if you will be so kind as to give the muster order?"

Director Tarneel stepped forward, smoothing his short-trimmed beard as he did. "Gentlemen and women, members of Domain Vorrik. Report to your ready stations and prepare to do battle!"

As per General Kargin's recommendation, elements of the _Crusader_'s stormtrooper corps would be mixing with the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong crew to 'help ease and facilitate communications' between the forces. Valin and Ratnena had the misfortune, or luck—depending on one's point of view—to accompany a unit of stormtroopers onto the Yuuzhan Vong command-ship itself. Though Torkal Vorrik had initially been suspicious of the defection of an entire Star Destroyer, Face had put on the act of a lifetime—showing a disturbing willingness to sacrifice most of his crew, and other such grandiose gestures of faith—and convinced the Yuuzhan Vong sub-commander that they were all indeed fanatical loyalists to the cause.

Valin nodded once to Barv and Seff as they went off to their own assignments, and fell in line with the rest of his assigned unit. He quickly saw Ratnena, wearing heavy prosthetics and wearing the uniform of an Imperial officer. She was standing next to the stormtrooper in charge of the sixteen strong Red Moon-disguised-as-stormtrooper unit.

Remembering Ratnena's alias, one Colonel Sara Sandblaster, he stepped forward and gave them the sharpest salute he could muster. "Colonels Sandblaster, TC-1289, Lieutenant Strings reporting for duty."

"At ease, Lieutenant," Ratnena acknowledged.

"Lieutenant," TC-1289, echoed with a tilt of his head. As one of the clones created for the Empire's army, the stormtrooper colonel appeared to feel nothing but mindless loyalty towards the empire he served. Yet, Valin couldn't help shake the feeling that the man was something more.

"Your people are all present now?" A heavily scarred Yuuzhan Vong warrior, with a small divot in his forehead, growled.

"We are," Ratnena said curtly, sounding every bit like an Imperial forced to work with a non-human.

Valin kept his face as impassive as possible as they followed the Yuuzhan Vong warrior to a shuttle-like living ship docked within the _Crusader_'s landing bay. Other warriors joined their little group and they boarded the alien vessel. It was one experience interacting with Yuuzhan Vong and feeling their absence in the Force, it was quite another to be inside a Yuuzhan Vong vessel completely surrounded by scowling, grumpy, Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

The shuttle took the short journey from the _Crusader_ and to the Yuuzhan Vong command-ship, the _Drainer of Heart's Blood. _It was a massive Matalok, sleek, with thick, organic, black armored plates, and bristling with plasma cannons and docked coralskippers. Not that they could see it from the inside of the Yuuzhan Vong shuttle. Only the pilot, with the cognition hood, could perceive anything outside of the ship's living walls.

The only thing they could see and feel was the dark, humid, compartment they were clustered in. The vessel's walls expanded and contracted with every breath it took. The knowledge that they were quite possibly standing inside this living transport's stomach was not a comforting one. Even Ratnena was having a hard time keeping her composure as the seconds ticked by.

Fortunately, the trip did not take long, and before long, they were stepping out of the shuttle and onto the deck of the larger, very alien, cruiser.

And Valin went from being surrounded by a handful of Yuuzhan Vong to being surrounded by thousands. This time he couldn't stop himself from shuddering. Past the walls of the ship, he could feel the rest of the galaxy with the Force. But inside the very much alive vessel, he couldn't sense anything. It was like living in a void. And it was more than unnerving. He had learned his lesson from interacting Sah Vorrik and the others on Yaga Minor. Everyone around him was the enemy. Wanted to do harm to another. As a Jedi, he couldn't allow it.

"Welcome, Colonel…Sandblaster."

Valin stiffened at the familiar voice of Sub-Commander Torkal. He quickly schooled his features into an impassive mask, despite the fury that crept up. It was Torkal's fault that Sah and his crèchemates had been forced to fight and die in a pointless battle. Torkal, who had used Sah and the others as tools, pawns to further a goal. At that moment, Valin felt what it was like to truly despise someone.

"Thank you, Sub-Commander," Ratnena said smoothly. "Let us give thanks to your gods once we obtain the victory they have granted us."

"Choose two of your subordinates to accompany you to the bridge." Torkal ignored Ratnena's words. "The rest shall remain here. Fifteen people aren't needed to coordinate ship movements after all."

"Of course. This is your ship," Ratnena agreed. She glanced towards Valin and the stormtrooper colonel. "Colonel TC-1289, Lieutenant Strings, the two of you will follow me and Sub-Commander Torkal."

Valin fell back on all of his Jedi training as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and mentally recite the plan that Wraith Squadron and the Red Moons had concocted. In the half-hour they had while they were in hyperspace, it was up to Ratnena, he, and the rest of the stormtroopers to seize control of the vessel. On the Imperial side of things, Danni and the yammosk jammers she had installed on several of the defending Star Destroyers would activate upon their arrival. With their command-ship in the dark and the yammosk scrambled, the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong force should then fall into the unorganized mess that normally occurred when the Yuuzhan Vong ships no longer received commands from the yammosk.

And since Director Tarneel had so kindly stationed most of his ships and forces aboard the _Crusader_, the Peace Brigade wouldn't be in any position to attack either.

Upon joining with the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong fleets, however, those onboard the _Crusader_ had been wholly surprised to see a whole host of large asteroids, and countless smaller ones, covered in yorik-coral, and with dovin basals affixed to them, floating amidst the fleet.

All it had taken was some sly flattering from Face, and Director Tarneel gleefully revealed that these asteroids were Domain Vorrik's response to the Jedi ability to detect Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. The Jedi would assume that the yorik coral-asteroids were a new type of Vong ship and would overconfidently arrange any Imperial vessels so that they could intercept these 'ships' the moment they dropped out of hyperspace. Little would the Jedi know that these asteroids wouldn't stop, but plow right through the enemy fleet, clearing a way for the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong to attack. It had already been proven successful once, Tarneel had boasted, and he couldn't wait to see the rocks in action again.

Considering that there were enough yorik coral-covered asteroids floating about to decimate an entire planet, the Yuuzhan Vong had apparently decided to go full-scale with the weapon. The asteroids were also relatively inexpensive and easy to create. The yorik coral shells would maintain the asteroid's structural integrity during the trip through hyperspace, and grew much quicker than a coralskipper or other Yuuzhan Vong vessel. Embedded within the core of each asteroid were very high grade explosives to add devastating fragmentation damage. It was clear that if these rocks weren't taken out somehow, the Imperial fleet at Valc would be in definite trouble.

But it wasn't like the infiltration team could do much, and Ratnena had signaled that the initial plan was still on. Though Moff Flennic and the others had been warned via hyperwave transmission, Valin had a sinking feeling that the Imperials would once again underestimate the Yuuzhan Vong, to disastrous consequences.

The order for the asteroids to jump into hyperspace was given, and they could only watch as the devastating barrage of space rock leapt out of sight. Tense minutes passed.

Torkal barked a second command, and the rest of the fleet, with the _Crusader_ leading the way, formed up. Within seconds, the _Drainer of Heart's Blood_ jumped into hyperspace after its rocky battering ram.

And that was when the plan kicked off. Faster than anyone would have thought possible, Ratnena allowed two hold-out blasters to slip down into her hands. With a jerk of her wrist, two ruby-red darts burned its way into Torkal's head, dropping the sub-commander. She then whirled around and picked off the villip operators and helmsmen. The other warriors in the bridge tried to converge, but TC-1289 unslung the heavy repeater on his back and proceeded to mow them down with a wave of superheated metal slugs.

During the firefight, Valin noticed something peel off Torkal's face, and from his lessons on Yuuzhan Vong tech back on Mon Cal, he quickly realized that it was one of the Yuuzhan Vong ooglith masquers.

Which meant that Torkal was still alive.

Valin darted across the large bridge, searching for the sub-commander, and spotted a distortion on a wall by Ratnena. Valin reached down and freed his lightsaber from where it had been strapped around his ankle. In the background, Ratnena and TC-1289 continued to massacre the warriors streaming into the bridge, the singular door into the room providing a perfect choke point. Neither appeared to see this moving shadow, perfectly camouflaged with the surrounding wall.

Again the lessons he had learned from Shaeri and Tahiri had kicked in.

"Ratnena, Vong in a Cloak of Nuun on your right!" Valin yelled in warning.

Ratnena reacted reflexively, diving to her left without question.

Valin's eyes strained to keep up with the shifting figure. It wasn't that hard to do when he figured out that the cloaked Vong was heading directly towards him.

Valin muttered some of the curses his grandfather had taught him, activating his lightsaber and back-pedaling as the cloaked warrior charged.

His blue lightsaber blade flashed as an amphistaff whipped out of the shifting image before him; and then again as the warrior unleashed a barrage of thrusts and slashes. The warrior was much more skilled than Sah had been, and Valin found himself hard-pressed to keep up with the flurry of movements from seemingly out of nowhere. One blink, and he would have to search for the cloaked Vong all over again.

A whoosh of air, and Valin rolled forward. A low growl, and Valin spun around. He couldn't even sense the warrior in the Force.

Fortunately, during his time on Coruscant, Anakin had had all of the apprentices train with the custom-made 'Vong-bots' he had created.

This warrior was just like those droids, only invisible. Fighting the droids, Valin had taught himself a little trick. He had focused not on the droids, but on the air around them, on how the droids affected their surroundings.

Valin exhaled to steady his breathing, choosing to focus on the air currents around him. He could feel the swirls caused by the swing of an arm, the rush of air caused by his opponent closing in. Though absent in the Force, Valin was able to get a general sense of where the warrior was by that very gap he left. The air around them was of this galaxy, the Vong displacing it was not.

In a rush of movement, Valin dropped to one knee and stabbed his lightsaber out at a seemingly empty piece of air. There was a hiss as his lightsaber made contact. The Cloak of Nuun died from the blow, and the snarling visage of Torkal Vorrik came into view.

And then the battle was on again; Torkal pressing his attack. But Valin had grown used to the man's aggressive fighting style. After shaking off several solid blows to his saber, Valin whirled around and sliced off Torkal's off-hand. He jerked his head aside to avoid the snapping mouth of Torkal's amphistaff, and then jammed his lightsaber directly into Torkal's armpit.

The sub-commander jerked, his eyes widening in surprise. Valin pulled his blade free.

"This is for Sah Vorrik and the life he could have had," Valin said softly. In his mind, this wasn't revenge, but a dedication to a dead friend. With one last sweep of his saber, he removed Torkal's head.

"Team One has control of the dovin basal region," TC-1289 reported as the influx of warriors into the bridge momentarily died off. "Two and Three are neutralizing weapons crews."

Ratnena nodded, and darted to the primary cognition hood. "Blast it, what was that word again?" Valin heard her mutter.

"Word?"

"Hul Qat, the Vong Wraith, taught me a couple of words for this mission," Ratnena nodded, looking silly with the cognition hood covering her head. "Oh, right. _Taana dau_ _duwii. _" _Cause the breath to release._

A second later, the door to the bridge closed. Valin felt his ears pop as the entire ship was depressurized. The Red Moon stormtroopers were protected by their armor and enclosed air-supplies. The rest of the thousands of Yuuzhan Vong aboard the ship were not.

"Ha ha! I've never met a computer that didn't like me," Ratnena crowed, removing the hood with a grin. "Not even an organic one."

One of the villips in the cluster became inverted, appearing in the disguised face of Kell Tainer. "_This is Colonel Dissek to Yuuzhan Vong command cruiser, do you copy?_"

Ratnena moved over to the villip. "Hey Kell."

"_No problems on your end?_"

"Nope. Valin took out Sub-Commander Torkal, and the rest of the crew has been disabled. Our ETA to the Valc system is just under ten minutes."

_"Same here. Let's just hope the Imps took our warning about the asteroid to heart."_

**=}IV{= =}IV{=**

Grand Admiral Pellaeon, Moff Sarreti, and the other surviving Moffs not trapped behind enemy lines all waited patiently on their assigned vessels. Careful planning and manipulation of the Yuuzhan Vong intelligence network on Bastion had ensured a perfect trap had been laid for B'Shith Vorrik's fleet. The loss of the small Yuuzhan Vong fleet at Bescane would have been a serious blow to the Yuuzhan Vong occupiers. Though the Empire had lost seventeen capital ships as opposed to Domain Vorrik's eight, those eight still represented nearly forty-percent of all the vessels Domain Vorrik had within the Empire.

Pellaeon and the others had agreed with the plan concocted by Anakin and Jacen, which used Bastion as a giant, floating target. After such serious losses, they all believed that the Yuuzhan Vong commander would try to end the conflict in a single, decisive blow to the head. In addition to all the losses the Empire had suffered, a Yuuzhan Vong victory over Bastion would be the dying Remnant's death knell.

Or at least that was what the Jedi and Imperial leaders wanted the Yuuzhan Vong to believe. Using the few Yuuzhan Vong spies that hadn't been rounded up to seed disinformation, the impression the Imperials were giving to Domain Vorrik was that the Empire was on the verge of collapsing. Its leadership was in a panic, rounding up what ships they could to frantically scour the Empire for the Yuuzhan Vong invaders. Added to this was the fact that Grand Admiral Pellaeon had supposedly been 'assassinated' during his tour of duty and that the Imperial Navy was in disarray.

In truth, Grand Admiral Pellaeon was very much alive onboard his flagship the _Chimaera_, waiting with thirty other Star Destroyers, at Rimcee Station for the signal to jump to Bastion. Another ten ships, under Moff Sarreti, had left Bastion itself, giving the appearance that they were going to go 'Vong-hunting,' while five more Star Destroyers began taking up positions just outside the Braxant sector to add more weight to the story that it was becoming an every-ship for themselves-type atmosphere. Aiding to the frantic-atmosphere were the documentaries of the events that occurred after the fall of Empire Palpatine and during the period of the warlords that were playing on all the local HoloNet channels. Imperial agents within business and labor unions also helped to organize mass protests to make it seem like Bastion was a step away from anarchy.

The only ships still in orbit over Bastion was the _Widowmaker_, _Jade Shadow,_ a half squadron of X-wings, and two squadrons of TIE Defenders. Hiding on Bastion's moon was the _Agonizer_, _Thunderflare,_ and the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer, the _Stalker_. They would be all that would be on hand to defend Bastion until the rest of the fleet arrived from the Rimcee Station.

Jacen and Anakin were aboard the _Jade Shadow_, coordinating the battlemeld and keeping a sense out for any approaching Yuuzhan Vong.

"They're coming," Jacen murmured. "Asteroids and all."

"How many?" Mara asked, while sending the alert to the rest of the Imperials.

"Asteroids? Too many to count. Bastion is definitely going to take a pummeling," Jacen said tersely. "As for the ships? About ten Yuuzhan Vong, ten non-Yuuzhan Vong vessels."

Using Jacen's vision, Anakin began relaying directions to Mara to broadcast to their allies. "We can stop the asteroids, but we're going to need to sacrifice our Interdictors and open up the chance that some of the Yuuzhan Vong will escape."

"Signal from Pellaeon, he says to go ahead with whatever you have planned. The citizens of Bastion are a priority," Jysella reported from the cockpit.

"Okay, have the _Wrack, Grappler, Aggregator, Disruptor, _and _Stellar Web_ come off the hyperspace routes out of the Bastion System," Anakin quickly directed. "We're going to make use of their gravity-well projectors to create an inverted field."

Realizing what Anakin had planned, Mara glanced over her shoulder. "You're going to use five highly expensive, next-gen interdictor cruisers to create a giant repulsor-field trampoline?"

"If you know any other way to stop a hail of asteroids from bombarding the planet, I'm open to suggestions," Anakin grinned faintly, the majority of his focus still on the meld. "We're still going to need the other ships though. The _Widowmaker, Agonizer, Thunderflare, Stalker, _and the Defenders are going to have to shoot down any rocks that make it by the field. And the rest of the Jedi will have to slow down the larger asteroids so that the fields will have a chance to repulse them."

"Interdictors arriving in system now. They're moving to the coordinates you've designated," Natua reported.

"Whatever you have planned, Little Brother, do it quickly. The asteroids will be here in another five minutes, give or take a few," Jacen said in warning.

"We're going to have several burnt out Interdictors when this is done," Mara breathed, as she reiterated Anakin's instructions to the five Interdictors.

"Inverted gravitational fields appearing over Bastion."

"Asteroids arriving in system," Jacen called out shortly before the giant space rocks reverted into real space and ejected their yorik-coral shells.

Unlike the disaster at Muunilinst, however, Jacen and Anakin had known the exact location the asteroids would appear and had arranged their ships to be completely out of their path.

"Reverse interdiction field at maximum strength."

The smaller pieces of space rock, hurling at several hundred kilometers a minute and propelled by a dovin basal, were the first to hit the field. They seemed to wobble a bit as they came in contact with the gravimetric distortion being projected by the five cruisers. A few nail-biting seconds later, they slowed, then, as if they had hit a rubber barrier, flipped end over end and went flying back the way they had come. These set-and-release projectiles plowed right into the oncoming asteroids, shattering some of them into dust, or splintering other larger rocks into smaller pieces. Explosive cores detonated, shoving others off course in the process.

The Jedi had no time to admire the success of the plan as asteroids half the size of Bastion's moon barreled through these smaller pieces of debris with barely a dent.

"Have the other ships open fire on the lead piece of rock, it's moving too fast," Anakin grit out in warning.

A wave of missiles and lasers pounded the massive piece of rock, tearing off large chunks of it. One of the missiles appeared to hit the core, and the massive space boulder burst apart into thousands of tiny fragments.

"The captain of the _Grappler _reports that his gravity well generators are reaching critical levels," Jysella said. "The _Aggregator_ is also reporting similar overload. They can't maintain the field for much longer."

"I've discovered the explosives in the cores of the larger asteroids," Anakin muttered, switching out of Vongsense to analyze the asteroids. "If I can detonate them…"

"Do it," Jacen said quickly.

More seconds ticked by as the giant repulsor field put out by the five Interdictor cruisers continued to withstand the withering bombardment of asteroids, using their gravity well generators in a way they were never meant to be used.

"_Disruptor _is out. The _Grappler _ reports it can maintain the field for only ten more seconds."

"I've got it!" Anakin exhaled, flipping the switches of the Peace Brigade supplied explosives embedded in the cores of the larger space rocks.

"Enemy fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace," Mara called out. "The rest of the Imperial fleet is still three minutes out."

Wanting to avoid another Muunilinst, it had been decided that the first line of defenders would hold out to see what tricks the Yuuzhan Vong would deploy. That way the larger fleet could jump in prepared for the Yuuzhan Vong's strategy. What they hadn't expected was to have the entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet form into a wedge-shaped formation and press forward.

The massive asteroids erupted into equally massive balls of shrapnel as they shredded all of the neighboring asteroids into space dust and kill the momentum of those that survived. Through the clouds of dust, however, yellow streaks of plasma lanced out towards the Interdictors. There were still enough asteroids en route to Bastion that the four couldn't just abandon their positions.

Fortunately for them, the three _Imperial_-class Star Destroyers maneuvered into position in front to soak up any potential damage.

"Coralskippers inbound."

"TIEs launching."

"The Yuuzhan Vong have some type of new ship between their capital ships," Jacen noted, using his Vongsense to sweep the new arrivals for any more surprises. "It doesn't look like a combat ship, but it's advancing with the Mataloks. In fact, all capital ships are advancing at a high rate of speed. They didn't even slow down to adjust for our formation."

"Is that new ship a slaveship?" Mara guessed as she sent the _Shadow_ into action against the first waves of skips.

"Not sure, probably," Jacen nodded.

The Jedi paused as Tahiri voiced her disagreement. "_Slaveships never arrive with the battle fleet, they always hang back. It might be a modified seed-ship, to reshape the planet when they're done, but they never enter combat either."_

"Another trick then," Anakin muttered, directing his girlfriend and the squadron of elite TIE Interceptors she was leading into the brunt of the fighting. "Nothing we can do about it for now."

Jacen tracked the One-Eighty-First and Waxarn Kel's people, as his brother gave the order to have shoot down the stream of plasma missiles launched at the three Star Destroyers. At the same time, Ganner, leading the two squadrons of TIE Defenders, went head-to-head with the coralskippers. With the capital ships secured, Jacen quickly maneuvered them to better meet the approaching Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

"Asteroid bombardment has been negated," Natua called out. "Three of the Interdictors burned out their gravity well projectors though. The _Wrack_ has limited functionality."

Jacen mentally sent his orders to the Falleen apprentice, who nodded once.

"Informing Interdictors to withdraw from combat." There was a pause as the order was relayed. "The _Disruptor, Aggregator_, _Grappler,_ and _Stellar Web_ are complying. Captain Devis reports that his ship isn't out of the fight yet and is maneuvering the _Wrack_ to support the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyers."

As Jacen continued to manage the capital ships, Anakin dropped deeper into the Force. His vision of the battlefield and connection to the Force, enhanced by the additions of his brother and the Death Knights in the meld, allowed him to momentarily switch into the hybrid Force-Vongsense mode to read the actions of the enemy vessels. It was only for seconds at a time, but even those seconds were better than nothing. The Death Knights, Ganner, and Tahiri, used those few seconds to their advantage and several coralskipper squadrons were lit up in those brief moments of clarity.

"Imperial fleet two minutes out," Yaqueel chimed in, having taken over the job from Mara, who was now trying to avoid a very aggressive coralskipper squadron dogging them.

"Admiral Pryl reports that the non-Yuuzhan Vong ships are Peace Brigade," Jysella announced. "The _Thunderflash_ and her TIE escort has been engaged by them off the left flank."

Jacen, who had been tracking the Yuuzhan Vong ships, frowned. "Warn the captain of the _Stalker_, that weird Yuuzhan Vong ship is headed directly for him."

"Most of the Yuuzhan Vong support ships are concentrating on our fighter cover," Anakin said, his heart missing a beat as Tahiri's X-wing narrowly avoided a barrage of plasma from several blastboulders. "It looks like they're trying to clear a path. Strange, why aren't they slowing?"

"What's that ship doing to the _Stalker_?" Natua said in confusion, as the odd-shaped vessel assumed a position directly over the Mark II Imperial Star Destroyer. Green and blue flashed up from the capital ship, but the Yuuzhan Vong's void defenses held.

Dozens of vine like tendrils unwound from the side of the alien craft and punched downwards through the Star Destroyer's armored plating, burrowing deep into the ship.

"_Agonizer_ is tied up with four of the Mataloks," Jacen said tersely. "I can't get any aid to the _Stalker_."

"Imperial fleet one minute out."

Whatever the vines had done, they retracted after only a couple of seconds, leaving behind a thin film that sealed the breaches in the hull their impact had created. The _Stalker_ continued to fire on the odd vessel, but as the minute went by, the ship's guns became oddly silent.

"Definitely a new weapon," Mara said grimly.

All of the Jedi could sense it as the population of the Star Destroyer went from several thousand to only a dozen.

"Stop that ship," Jacen hissed, as the odd vessel, escorted by several Yuuzhan Vong cruisers, continued straight for Bastion.

"Imperial fleet twenty seconds out."

The _Thunderflash_ and _Agonizer_ broke contact with their own engagements and maneuvered to intercept the Yuuzhan Vong. However, the cruiser escort proved to have formidable defenses and held off the two Star Destroyers as the odd-shaped craft continued on.

The rest of the Imperial fleet arrived, right behind the Peace Brigade ships. The combined fire of over thirty Star Destroyers decimated the ragtag navy in an instant.

"They won't get to that ship in time," Anakin held his breath as the front of the odd-shaped Vong ship began to glow from the friction of re-entry.

"Planetary defense laser are having no effect," Natua whispered.

"Detecting multiple pods breaking off from the ship and spreading throughout the upper atmosphere of the planet."

One by one, the Yuuzhan Vong cruisers and other support vessels escorting the 'seed-ship' were blown away, their suicidal stands buying just enough time. The only strategy the Yuuzhan Vong appeared to have was to dedicate every signal vessel to the protection of the odd-shaped ship. Out of all the strategies Anakin, Jacen, and the Imperials had expected, a straight on suicidal charge was not one of them. Yuuzhan Vong were dying by the hundreds, but it didn't seem to matter to them as they continued to pour resources into protecting that one vessel.

"The seed-ship is in atmosphere. It's making a flyby throughout the planet. The pods it released have opened."

"_Thunderflash_ reports that it has caught up to the seed-ship," Jysella said, her voice soft as she realized what was happening.

Minutes ticked by as the _Thunderfire _attempted to break through the seed-ship's defenses.

And then it hit all of the Jedi at once.

Death in so great a number that it echoed throughout the Force in a gut-wrenching wave of agony.

The apprentices doubled over, tears streaming from their eyes as they stared at Bastion. Mara's grip on the steering yoke grew white as she gritted her teeth painfully. Even Anakin and Jacen shuddered as the painful sensation of several billion people dying at once washed over them.

Domain Vorrik had once again changed their strategy, and to horrific effects. Every single ship of their fleet may have been destroyed, but the thousands of Vong that had died had succeeded in their goal.

Billions of people on Bastion's surface, had been pulled into the afterlife with them.

Despite the fact that very few Imperial ships had been lost, it was a clear victory for the ever-resurgent Domain Vorrik.

Everyone was deathly silent as the seed-ship finally detonated. Domain Vorrik had been defeated, but the cost had been much too high.

**=}V{= =}V{=**

Luke supposed he should be thankful that he had time to fret and worry. The Peace Brigade and forces of Torkal Vorrik never knew what hit them. Director Tarneel and the other Peace Brigade members aboard the _Crusader_ had been very easily apprehended by the ship's several hundred strong security force. The yammosk had been jammed before it could even finish pounding out its first few notes. And the asteroids that had been launched had slammed right into a minefield Colonel Stormcaller had laid down and were reduced to spacedust.

The few Yuuzhan Vong ships that hadn't been hijacked had found themselves outgunned, outnumbered, and fired upon by their fellow Vong ships. They still fought to the death, but the damage they had managed to inflict was minimal.

The destruction of Torkal Vorrik's fleet had enabled the _Pride of Selonia_, _Errant Venture_, and the remaining Imperials to finally make their way back to Bastion. In their wake, they had left behind new HoloNet beacons, restoring communications between much of the Empire.

Of course, when they had all learned of what had transpired on Bastion, even the most stoic of Imperial officers had been stunned into silence. The idea that nearly every single human on the capital planet had been killed, billions and billions of lives, was unfathomable. Any high spirits that the team from the Perrinn sector had felt over their victory had immediately been dampened by the scale of the tragedy.

And so the recovery process slowly began. Ships were dispatched to mop up any remaining presence of Domain Vorrik within the Empire, non-human crew members were sent down to the planet to help the disposal of the bodies, and , with the HoloNet restored, the Jedi were reporting the situation back to the Galactic Alliance.

Luke, who was now aboard the _Errant Venture _in one of the side-lounges, was awaiting his youngest nephew after learning what had transpired on Kalee from Mara.

The doors slid open.

"Uncle," Anakin acknowledged politely.

"Anakin," Luke exhaled. He motioned to one of the bar-stools in front of the full stocked bar. "Please, have a seat.

"Aunt Mara told you about what I did?" Anakin slid into the chair soundlessly. "She warned me that you wanted to talk."

"Even if she didn't tell me about the events on Kalee, the effects of the dark side have left a clear mark on your body," Luke said, his tone a mix of worry and disapproval. Despite the two weeks that had passed since Anakin's trip to Kalee, the young man's body was still skeletal-thin and slightly pale.

"I know what I'm doing, uncle," Anakin said softly.

"Do you?" Luke questioned from the adjacent barstool. "The dark side is very insidious, addictive. If you ask anyone who has had a brush with it, they will tell you just how hard it is to break away from it once you are in its grasp."

"I'm not like Master Durron or Master Solusar," Anakin said, staring at his reflection in the mirror on the wall. "They let their dark emotions, the baser side of who they were, get the better of them."

"Over-confidence can also lead one to fall."

"Uncle, what would you say if I told you that there was no dark side of the Force? That the Force was one whole, and that it was the emotions and intentions of the users that dictated whether an action was dark or not."

"I would say that that sounds a lot like Vergere speaking," Luke said mildly. "And yes, I know your views differ slightly from hers. Mara told me of how you explained your actions."

"And?"

"And I have to say that I'm worried about you, Anakin. Ever since you returned to us from wherever you went when you left Borleias, there has been a decidedly darker shadow around you. Just look at you Anakin. Even if the Force was one, you can scarcely deny that the things you've learned are things all Jedi are warned away from."

"They're warned away because they weren't strong enough, didn't understand the theory behind the practice," Anakin stood and held out a hand. A small amount of blue flame began crackling in it. "Take Force Fire for example. The standard Jedi teachings say that this fire is borne out of the aggression and anger of the Jedi, and that it is an ability few can control without it consuming themselves. But there is another way to create it. Drawing in the warmth of the air around you, exchanging heat for cold. Just as a Jedi can produce lightning to protect, if a Jedi is in tune with his or her surroundings, they can produce flame as well. The only reason why I appear as I do now is because I absorbed Force energy that had been corrupted by the will of two dark-siders."

"What of Alema then?" Luke asked, conceding the point for the present time.

"What of her?"

"Anakin."

"Uncle Luke, Jysella and Vergere wasted no time in telling everyone what you thought of her when she took off," Anakin said, his tone slightly accusatory.

"I was right, wasn't I? She killed five of Waxarn's Jedi and took off."

"Killed in self-defense," Anakin pointed out. "They attacked first."

"Everyone else tells a different story," Luke said.

"Even Tahiri?"

"She's too close to you," Luke shook his head. "Given your relationship with each other…"

"What about Mara and the apprentices?"

"They back up the accounts of Maez and Waxarn's other Knights."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Out of curiosity, uncle, what _is_ everyone else saying?"

"That Alema admitted to being a Sith and launched an unprovoked attack on the Death Knights because they learned the truth. Vergere said she felt a similar shift in the Force while she was in the temple."

"And you believe them?"

"They, Mara included, have no reason to be dishonest."

"And I do?" Anakin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he regarded his uncle.

Luke tried to ignore the hurt that flashed from Anakin's Force presence. The Jedi Grandmaster still recalled the words he had spoken when Anakin's Force presence had returned, _and a dark rise begins. _He still remembered the nightmarish vision he had received after Ebaq 9. "I don't know what to make of you anymore, Anakin. I'm afraid that whatever you have learned has changed you for the worst."

"You don't trust me," Anakin remarked. He let out a slow breath and glanced towards a side door. "Is that why you have Kyp and Corran in the next room?"

"They're not following any instructions of mine. It's not about trusting you, or your judgment, Anakin," Luke shook his head. "You are strong in the Force, have always gone your own way. I just want to make sure that you're aware of the path you are on."

"Uncle, I _am_ a Jedi," Anakin insisted, now truly unable to hide the hurt he was feeling. "I may not be the Jedi your mind pictures, or a Jedi like Corran, Kyp, or Jaina, but I am a Jedi first and foremost."

Luke was far from reassured. "Anakin, you and Alema were the only two able to absorb the energy of the Force nexus, energy which you admit was corrupted. Even Mara said she wouldn't have been able to do as the two of you had. You openly say that there is no dark side of the Force; that the reason why centuries of Jedi don't believe as you do was because they did not have the self-control and strength required. Do you _know_ what that sounds like?"

Anakin felt frustration build as he stared down his uncle. "If you want me to say something then tell me what you're looking for? Yes, alright, I supported Alema, even when I knew that the Jedi weren't for her. I supported her because she's my friend? Lightning? Flame? I already explained those to you. There is more than one way to achieve the same powers the Sith use. I'm far from the perfect Jedi everyone in the media says I am. I _am_ allowed to make mistakes, or has that changed too?"

"Mistakes are one thing. What about this?" Luke procured a sleek black lightsaber, the one Anakin had created during his training under Brisha. The one from Luke's vision. Luke activated it, and the blood red blade emerged.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "That is lightsaber. A very functional weapon wielded by Force users since ancient times and…"

"Anakin." Luke said firmly, deactivating the blade.

"It's mine," Anakin said calmly. "A backup lightsaber in case my lambent one fails."

"And the color?"

"It was the only crystal I had on hand when I was creating it. How did you get it?"

"When we were sweeping the Imperial ships for Yuuzhan Vong spy devices, we found this under your bunk," Luke explained, letting Anakin take the saber back.

"Master Skywalker, if you're going to punish me or reprimand me, just do it already," Anakin said tiredly, hooking the saber onto his utility belt.

"No one said anything about punishment."

"I already told you that I'm well aware of what I'm doing. I'm no more likely to become a Sith than you."

"If you forget, I _did_ fall once," Luke reminded. "Being strong in the Force doesn't make one immune from their, as you called them, baser emotions. You've started down a path few Jedi have the opportunity to recover from. Please, for the sake of yourself, your parents, Jaina and Jacen, think about where your path will lead you. That's all I want to say."

"I had three months to think about the Force when I was training with Alema," Anakin said, his own tone changing to one of understanding. "I've put a lot of thought into doing what I am. This is for the best, for everyone. Only by embracing both the light and dark sides of myself will I ever be able to reach my full potential."

Luke couldn't help but shudder at those words, despite the soft deliverance, the shadow he had seen around Anakin in his visions had returned with a vengeance, looming threateningly around his nephew. "If you're sure, then do what you think is best. Force knows that my judgment isn't the clearest when it's come to you and your siblings."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker."

As Anakin left the room, and Luke slumped exhaustedly in his chair, a third figure tilted her head, pleased with the results. She silently excused herself from the doorjamb and followed after Anakin. There were some benefits to being small in the Force, after all; physically as well as mentally.

"Now, young Solo," Vergere whispered, watching him brood as he walked through the corridors of the ship. "How will you deal with the hand I have dealt you? Your masters are against you, you will slowly lose your friends. Show me what Lumiya has taught you. Show me your rise to greatness. Will it be you, or your brother, who will carve your way through this galaxy and to your destiny? Which of you will be strong enough to face what is still to come?"

**=}VI{= =}VI{=**

"What happened, Farmboy?" Mara muttered, sliding into the seat Anakin had vacated.

"I don't know," Luke replied, still hanging his head as Mara rubbed his back. "The words I wanted to say didn't come out, and the words I didn't want to say came out instead. Maybe, maybe just seeing my youngest nephew looking like a skeleton brought out all the worry in me."

"Didn't I tell you that the only danger Anakin posed was to himself?" Mara said. "He won't go dark, not as long as he has Tahiri, Jaina, and Jacen looking out for him. You told me that you wanted to see that for yourself, that you wanted to understand him better."

"I know," Luke sighed, running a hand through his sandy hair, streaked with more grey than he would have liked. He wasn't even fifty yet, and yet, at times, he felt much older. "I know what I said. Just as I know that I can't take it back. When he walked through that door though, it was like all my fears, all my worries, were suddenly amplified. The same traits I admire about Anakin, his ability to lead, to convince people to do things that they might not normally do, are the same traits that make him so much more dangerous when added with his mastery of the Force. And once I started talking, taking the conversation in one direction, I couldn't stop. "

"Well, like you said, what's done is done," Mara clapped his back. "Now we have to figure out how to fix this mess or we might actually lose our nephew."

"At least Anakin's the only one giving me a headache," Luke smiled faintly. "I wouldn't know what to do if both Jacen and Jaina decided to walk a similar path as well. That'd probably make me question everything I thought I knew about the Force."

"Me too," Mara said. "And I have to admit, Anakin's view of the Force does make sense."

Luke glanced at his wife. "There is one question I do have."

"Shoot."

"When I confronted Anakin with Alema, he said she fought in self-defense. That Waxarn's Knights had cornered her and attacked her. Yet you and everyone else I've spoken to said that _she_ was the one who attacked first."

"Well she…did?" Mara shook her head once, as if trying to clear it. "She did…I think."

"Mara?" Luke reached out to her through the Force, sensing confusion.

"It's strange, now that you mentioned Anakin's version of events." Mara frowned, her eyes fluttering shut. "It's like I've seen them before in a dream. Hazy, not quite right. I mean, I have one very clear memory of Alema attacking first. But then I have this second memory, as if it was just a vision, of Trina, Doreil and the others making the first move."

More than concerned now, Luke very gently touched his wife's mind. She granted him access immediately, and he saw the two versions of events. In one, he could see Alema proclaiming herself a dark Jedi and launching an all-out attack on the startled Death Knights. In the other, he could see Alema fending off the Waxarn's Knights as they tried to attack her. He pulled himself out of Mara's mind.

"The hazier version is most likely the true one."

"Are you sure?" Mara said, touching a finger to her forehead.

"If Alema truly was a dark Jedi bent on slaughtering all of you, you wouldn't have just sat on the sidelines," Luke pointed out.

"No, that's not enough. I was defending Jysella and the others in case Alema turned her blade on them," Mara shook her head. Her hand curled into a small fist. "Damn it. How could someone have messed with my head without me even realizing it?"

"There's only one other person I know with such capabilities," Luke said, meeting his wife's angered gaze.

"Vergere," Mara hissed.

"Vergere," Luke nodded. "We need proof, though."

"She wouldn't have left any evidence if it was her. The best we can do is keep a careful eye on her from now on."

"What I want to know is why she would alter the events like she has?" Luke said, puzzled. "Why is how we view Alema important?"

"And what does she have to gain," Mara nodded. "When I was with them, I got the impression that Alema and Vergere weren't on the best of terms. Alema must have discovered something. Something important and worth enough for Vergere to blow the 'I'm-an-innocent-teacher' act to chase Alema out."

"I have a feeling we're missing one vital clue that will give us the answers we need," Luke murmured. "And the Force is telling me that unless we find it, the shadow I see hovering around Anakin will consume him entirely."

**=}Chapter End{=**

**A\N:** More on the Luke/Anakin argument to come in Book 3 of the Force Heretic Trilogy. Decided to make this update a double-update...two chapters for everyone!


	47. Interlude VI

**Forty-Seven**

**){ I }( ){ I }(**

Anakin stared out the observation port on the nose cone of the privately owned Star Destroyer with a myriad of thoughts running through him. In the background, he could hear the faint sound of a HoloNet player, already reporting on the massive losses taken by the empire. Words such as 'revenge of the Jedi,' and 'Anakin's failure,' continued to echo in his mind, joining the harsh words of his uncle and Waxarn Kel's followers.

Though he hadn't been the leader of the mission to the Remnant, the media was already dubbing him as such. Added to the fact was that the Death Knights and some of the embittered members of Kyp's Dozen, were already pointing fingers in his direction. 'Insufficient planning,' 'failure to heed the advice of others,' 'recklessness that got others killed,' and of course Anakin's favorite, 'the next Sith Lord,' were becoming common words whenever someone on the HoloNet, or even in the ship, was talking about him.

The Death Knights and members of Kyp's Dozen had every right to be angry, Anakin thought, staring out at the vast array of stars in deep thought. Again, he had taken a bunch of Jedi out on a mission. Again, nearly sixty percent of those Jedi had died and yet his closer friends and family remained among the living. This time, however, he couldn't even point to a successful mission to justify those lives lost.

He would be the first to admit that the plan to save the Remnant had more or less failed. Nearly every single major population center had been devastated in some way. Bastion was completely devoid of human life. Borosk was a crater world that didn't even have an atmosphere anymore. Muunilinst was ravaged nearly beyond repair, a part of its core leaking from a focused bombardment. Even Yaga Minor had been completely razed and turned into a burning ball of plasma much like Barab I was now.

And those were just the planets.

The Empire's vaunted navy had lost nearly forty percent of its forces, its shipyards were in ruins, and had civilian casualties in the tens of billions. Whole planets were no longer livable. Entire economies had been smashed to pieces and stretched beyond sustainable levels. The few planets that managed to survive unscathed had had their infrastructure ravaged by the increased burdens the rest of the Empire placed on it. Food on some planets was scarce, on others it was medical supplies, others still lacked power generators or tech used to keep up their usual standards of living. Though Domain Vorrik had been defeated, the secretive Yuuzhan Vong Domain had successfully taken the once mighty Empire down with them.

All in the span of a single month.

Even though it still maintained a majority of its military strength, the Remnant's future once the war was over was fairly bleak. With only the war sustaining and united it, the Imperial Remnant had truly been reduced to a remnant of a remnant. Without considerable outside aid, it would be a very long time before the former galactic power would be able to recover even a fraction of its dominance in their little corner of the galaxy.

Of course, the fighting hadn't started until the Jedi had arrived to 'help,' so naturally some of the blame was being placed on their shoulders; on Anakin's shoulders specifically, once it got out that it was he who convinced the High Council to let the Jedi interfere in the affairs of a foreign government.

And in a way, they were right. It felt like Myrkr all over again, with the sequence of events spiraling out of his control. He would like to think that there hadn't been another way, that the way the events had unfolded had been the best possible outcome. But he knew that he would be fooling himself if he did. A disaster was what the mission to the Remnant had been. The critics were right in that it had been his idea to intervene. If he hadn't brought along everyone else, maybe the galaxy would be a dozen or so Jedi stronger, and billions of people would still be alive.

The HoloNet continued to play in the distance, and Anakin's shoulders slumped visibly as he struggled to contain his emotions. He was tired of it all. Hero one day, villain the next. Murderer of Hapans, Genius of Ebaq Nine, Liberator of Hutt Space, next Jedi Grandmaster, Galactic Alliance's Folly, the next Sith Lord. It was quite an eclectic and contradictory collection of titles he had developed, and most definitely confusing.

Though he knew what he was, just a Jedi Knight with slightly unorthodox views of the Force, it seemed like the rest of the galaxy didn't see him as such.

Anakin felt a pair of arms wrap around him as Tahiri pressed her face against his back. He shifted, bringing her around to his front, and hugging her close.

"Hey," he said softly, just holding her to him. In the storm of criticism and failures that was the past campaign, at least she had still survived. At least his idiocy hadn't gotten her killed.

"Negatude, off, now," Tahiri ordered, looking up at him with determined green eyes.

"Negatude, well deserved," Anakin remarked bitingly, unable to hold her gaze as he just absently rubbed her back.

"Negatude making girlfriend unhappy."

"Negatude making _me_ unhappy," Anakin said with a bitter laugh.

Tahiri reached up, gently caressing his face with a single hand. "You're not all knowing or all powerful, Anakin."

"That's good, I don't want to be," Anakin said, exhaling and feeling tears form at the corners of his eyes. The burdens being placed on his shoulders were becoming too much. If he did well, the galaxy expected more. If he failed, then all the problems of the galaxy were his to deal with anyways and everyone else's failures were his as well. "Someone else can take all that power and stuff it. I'm just tired of it all. Tired of the pressure, of the expectations, of all the doubts, and looks of disbelief. Of the accusatory stares, of Jedi dying because of my decisions. Of being _the_ hero everyone turns to, and the villain everyone turns away from when things don't work out. I just…I don't know…Can I even quit?" He finished hoarsely, gripping Tahiri to him as he tried to reign in the storm of emotions boiling over.

Some part of him didn't even care that the other Force sensitives in the fleet might pick up on it. He was fed up with being a super-Jedi, maybe it was time the others saw him as just a plain, regular human. Or would seeing him in such a weakened state only invite more scorn? Would his inability to bounce back from this like all the previous disasters cement their opinion of him as some dark lord in waiting?

Unexpectedly, Anakin felt a surge of warmth and support cram its way through the bond he had with Tahiri. Startled, he looked down and saw her green eyes, sharp and clear, gazing up at him.

"Negatude, off," Tahiri repeated, sharing with him her feelings and love, her admiration and understanding. Her Force presence was like a warm summer sun and crisp breeze after an icy cold night, blowing away the chill and darkness with authority. In her thoughts he could see just how much she loved him, how much she still had his back despite everything that had occurred.

So what if everyone shunned him or looked at him as if he had grown an extra head? She had plenty of experience with that after she decided to keep her forehead scars. Sith Lord? That was nothing considering everyone else, for the longest time, thought that she had become some sort of Yuuzhan Vong agent. When there had been debates as to whether to stick her in the brig or in a science lab to be analyzed. But he had believed in her, supported her and gotten her through what was probably the worst year of her life. Now it was time for her to return the favor.

Anakin exhaled again, trying his best to smile and send her his gratefulness in return. "Thanks."

Tahiri stood on the tips of her toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Of course, dummy."

Anakin closed his eyes, trying his best to shut off his 'negatude.' A very bad habit of his, he realized upon further reflection, that he thought he had gotten rid of after his stay on the _Home_. Evidently not.

"Well," Anakin said with a weak laugh. "I'm the bad guy again."

Listening to the distant HoloNet broadcast, Tahiri nodded. She kept her arms locked around his waist and her head pressed against his chest. "Sounds that way. Good thing Alema's not here, she would have found you even more attractive."

"Yeah," Anakin smirked faintly.

"How do you think she's doing?"

"Fine, I hope. I really hope she makes it through this war okay, though. A lone Jedi out there is just asking for Yuuzhan Vong trouble."

"She's a tough Twi'lek, though. I'd be more afraid for any Yuuzhan Vong who run into her."

"Is it wrong to say I miss her already?" Anakin looked to his girlfriend. "I mean, she had that un-shaded view of the galaxy that no one else seemed to have. Saw things for what they were, light or dark."

"It's not wrong. She's an…interesting…person to have as a friend," Tahiri smiled wryly. "Jysella's missing her like crazy too. I think she liked having an unconventional older sister."

Anakin chuckled. "Unconventional, that's definitely Alema."

"She'll probably end up in trouble of the Alema-sort," Tahiri said, shaking her head ruefully. "That girl never could live an uneventful life."

"I have a feeling we'll see Alema again, though," Anakin said, focusing on the warmth, both physical and Force-bond related, Tahiri provided.

Tahiri made a noise of agreement, and then took one of Anakin's hands in his. "Come on, Solo. Let's go to bed. Enough thinking for today."

"How about tomorrow?" Anakin felt the sense of dread slowly return.

Tahiri swatted his arm. "Whatever happens tomorrow, happens. Only a dummy will worry about what we can't change. We'll face tomorrow together, and the day after that together, and the day after that. No matter what happens, no matter how challenging or stupid this galaxy gets, you'll face it with me at your side."

"And us too."

Both Anakin and Tahiri looked up to see Jaina and Jacen standing in the doorway of the room. His brother and sister closed the distance quickly, wrapping up both he and Tahiri and a reassuring group hug.

"You're crazier than I thought if you thought you could take all that abuse by yourself," Jacen said, ruffling Anakin's hair. He tilted his head at Anakin's still skeletal appearance. "Although, if you absorb any more dark side Force energy in the future, I'm going to have to revise my opinion of you."

"We've got your back, Little Brother," Jaina said firmly, her brown eyes flashing as she gripped Anakin's face between her hands and forced him to look at her. "Don't let those bantha herders get to you. You did the best you could with the information you had, and I didn't see anyone else willing to step up and help out the Remnant before you brought the issue up."

"What they said," Ganner called out from the door. "Don't worry about the media, Fearless Leader. I'll do my best to get everyone raving about the great hero you are in no time."

"Don't," Anakin managed to say. He had his brother on one side of him, Jaina on the other, and Tahiri still wrapped up against his torso. From the love and support he was receiving from them, he finally managed to push through his negatude. "Don't, Ganner. This is a good thing."

"Good thing?" Several voice said at once.

"Think about it," Anakin said, taking a pause to briefly kiss his girlfriend. "Let's say I become that hero again. What then? Everything returns to the status quo. Everyone once again starts looking to me for leadership and advice. It'll be just like Uncle Luke's situation all over again. They'll follow me, no matter how bad things get until I run into another Myrkr, another Remnant. At least this way there is no one figurehead that the entire Order relies on to get things done. At least this way, the true power of the Jedi Order will rest in the council, not me or Uncle Luke, or any one person."

Ganner, still standing in the doorway, blinked dumbly. "Are we going back to Plan Hapes again? Because that one didn't really work out so well either."

Anakin smiled genuinely and shook his head. "No, we'll let the Death Knights and whoever else just say what they want to. Let the situation run its course. The media will eventually get bored of me the moment someone else does something worth mentioning. I just have to weather it until then."

"Oh good," Ganner said. "So, what's the plan then?"

"You do realize I just said I'll leave the planning to the council from now on?"

"Officially, yeah," Ganner nodded. "But I'm an unofficial type of guy. Your unofficial orders, Fearless Leader?"

Anakin glanced at his siblings in bewilderment.

"What do you expect, it's Ganner," Jaina said, shaking her head in amusement.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Fine, I order you to do what the High Council orders, and to be your usual self whenever events call for it."

"Are you sure you want to add that last part?" Jacen said in mock whisper. "He _is_ Ganner."

"I'm sure," Anakin said.

Ganner smirked and gave a mock-salute. "As you command, Jedi Knight Solo. I shall go forth and astound the galaxy with my many skills."

"Take care of yourself, Ganner," Tahiri said, grinning.

"Will do," Ganner nodded once. "I'll see what I can do about taking the Death Knights and more disgruntled Jedi with me. That way you guys won't have to put up with their scowling faces every time you see them."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem. You just keep on working to end this war. I'm perfectly happy with the easy stuff like that." Ganner gave a wave and then departed.

"Speaking of ending the war," Jaina looked to the others. "My trip to the Ascendancy paid off in more ways than one."

"Zonama Sekot?" Jacen said.

Jaina grinned broadly. "Zonama Sekot."

**){ II }( ){ II }(**

With the destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong fleets at Bastion, Bescane, and Valc, the Empire's Yuuzhan Vong crisis had come to an end. Small garrisons and patrols still remained, but mop-up crews were clearing them out system by system. Communication buoys were being deployed to restore the HoloNet within the Remnant, and the surviving Moffs slowly began to return to their sectors.

Domain Rin, with the Jedi acting as intermediaries, sent delegates to Grand Admiral Pellaeon and Moff Flennic, to negotiate their continued stay within the Remnant. As short a campaign as it was, Domain Vorrik had caused all sorts of damage to the planets they had conquered, and Domain Rin definitely had their work cut out for them.

After learning that the slaves underneath the Shaping compound had been well-cared for under Ne'rai's leadership, both Imperial leaders were willing to give the Yuuzhan Vong shapers a chance. The only stipulation Pellaeon and Flennic had placed on the Shapers was that any and all Vong-tech they created would immediately be shared with the team of Imperial scientists under Director Roleesta Stone and Sanix Fous' control. Corran, Shaeri, and several members of Domain Rin then headed off back to Mon Calamari on the _Pulsar Skate, _to inform the Freed Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Council, and the Galactic Alliance Senate, of the new developments.

Not all the news updates were positive, unfortunately. General Crispin's grim report to all concerned parties drew attention to the fact that several Yuuzhan Vong ships had managed to run his blockade and escape the Remnant. The possibility that these ships contained the anti-Yuuzhan Vong virus, or the equally devastating anti-human virus, was all too real, and safeguards were being put up throughout the Galactic Alliance. The ships still had a long way to go to reach Coruscant, and it was everyone's hope that they would be intercepted before then. Wraith Squadron, the _Pride of Selonia_, and the _Errant Venture,_ had immediately taken off after the ships, doing what they usually did—bouncing from one galactic-endangering event to another.

Though Jaina had arrived too late to warn the others about the virus-laden vessel, and was wholly distraught over the massive losses Bastion had taken, she had had a bittersweet reunion with the rest of her family. Joy jockeyed with exasperation at Anakin's emaciated state, while she noticed that Jacen had a new sense of peace and calmness about him. When she asked about how the two ended up as they had, they looked at each other, grinned, then gave her a sheepish shrug.

Some good did come out of the losses the Empire had sustained. The destruction of Borosk and the devastation of Bastion had spurred the surviving Moffs into realizing that they couldn't maintain their isolationist policies any longer. Once again unnerving the Galactic Alliance's diplomatic corps, who had to rush over to the Empire to help work out the details, Leia and the other Jedi convinced the other Moffs of the benefits of an alliance.

With the Empire's treaty with the Galactic Alliance, Star Destroyers and other vessels were immediately dispatched to shore up the frontlines. Waxarn Kel and the Death Knights, as well as Kyp and his surviving Dozen, joined Ganner to assist the Imperial Navy in waging war against the Yuuzhan Vong. If anyone found it ironic that Jedi were once again leading legions of stormtroopers and Imperial pilots into battle, no one spoke up. The war was far from over, but it was clear that another turning point had been reached.

All that was left now was the news Jaina had originally come to the Empire to deliver.

"I know where Zonama Sekot is," Jaina announced to the gathering of remaining Jedi, which consisted almost entirely of her family and extended family. Only the apprentices and Vergere were not related to her in some way, since, in her mind, Tahiri was already a Solo.

"The Chiss starmaps?" Leia guessed.

"Yes," Jaina pulled out the datacard the Chiss had given her and plugged it into the projector. A map of the galaxy, appeared, with a singular light flashing in the Unknown Regions.

"There?" Mara raised an eyebrow. "The hyperspace lanes there are wholly unstable."

"It explains why no one's found it since then," Jacen opined. "It's the perfect hiding place for a moving planet."

"So are we all going then?" Han raised an eyebrow.

"If Zonama's hiding, I don't think it would be a good idea," Jacen shook his head. "According to the stories, Zonama's a living, sentient being. If it moved there to hide, then it was fleeing something or someone."

"Possibly the Yuuzhan Vong," Vergere spoke up. "Its location is far away from where I last encountered it."

"So only some of us go then," Mara said.

"If no one objects, I would like to be among them," Vergere held the gazes of the others. "I grew rather fond of the planet, and I would like to meet it again."

"That'd help ease its worries," Jacen nodded.

"Luke and I will go as well," Mara said calmly, pinning the Fosh Force-user with a mild stare that said 'I know you're up to something.' Vergere just blinked owlishly at her in turn.

"We'll take the apprentices back to Mon Calamari," Leia spoke up, motioning to herself and Han.

"And we'll go with Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara," Jaina said, including her brothers in her statement. "We can take the _Jade Shadow_ there."

"Good luck then," Tahiri said reluctantly.

"You're not coming?"

The blond Jedi shook her head. "Taan and Shaeri told me that they'll be needing my help to handle Domain Rin and the Omega Blue mess. As much as I want to come, the Freed Yuuzhan Vong need me more."

"Same here," Danni looked disgruntled. "The science divisions are all over the place and need help consolidating their data and efforts. For some reason, Cal Omas thinks I'm best for doing that and tapped me for the new position of 'Director of Allied Research Divisions'."

"I guess it's decided then?" Mara glanced at the gathered crowd for any sign of disagreement.

"I guess so," Han remarked. "Look after my kids, Luke."

Luke smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Well then," Vergere grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Let's go re-discover Zonama Sekot.

**){ III }( ){ III }(**

It was a bittersweet goodbye and a reminder that even their love couldn't overcome the demands created by the war. Tahiri stood before the airlock, her green eyes searching Anakin's as she struggled to come to terms with their parting.

"You'll be okay?" Tahiri said, her hands gripping Anakin's tightly. Despite the group hug earlier, she could still feel the tension radiating off of him and leaving his side just didn't feel right at all.

That, and she just didn't like leaving his side, period. Since his return from his training nearly a year ago, they had yet to stray too far from each other. But now that she was heading to Mon Calamari, and he to Zonama Sekot, they would soon have an entire galaxy separating them. It made her young heart clench painfully as she tried her best to find some reason to stay at his side, something that would trump the duty placed on their shoulders.

"I should be okay, shouldn't I?" Anakin breathed, swallowing heavily. "I'll be far away from any holocam, or reporter, or anyone else for that matter. Should be a relaxing break compared to everything else that's happened. Go on, the others need you more."

"I'm not in love with 'the others,'" Tahiri said in a soft voice, lightly tugging on their joint hands so that Anakin was pulled into a loose embrace. His arms immediately tightened around her smaller form, causing her to whimper softly. "They aren't my best friend."

Anakin buried his nose into her hair, once more drawing on their bond to strengthen the both of them. They had grown so much closer since the last time they had been apart, shared so much together. A part of him wanted to forget about pesky, hyperdrive equipped planets and return back to Mon Calamari with her. But another part of him feared that return.

Until the galaxy found someone else to hate, he was a pariah, would be a lightning rod for everyone else's frustrations. His presence would only fracture an Order he and the others had just united, not to mention cause all sorts of trouble for the politicians. If he returned, he might have been at Tahiri's side, but peace was something neither of them would know for a very long time. Rather, it was best he found Zonama Sekot and helped end the war. Maybe then they could finally have the time they so desperately wanted together. But of course setting off to find the planet meant leaving her side, and he loathed it just as much as she did.

As his siblings looked on, Anakin sensed that his eminent separation with Tahiri was making Jaina once again feel the loneliness and regret of leaving Jag, and Jacen's slightly better shielded whimsical feelings for the distant Queen Mother on the other side of the galaxy.

He shoved those forlorn emotions aside and inhaled deeply, focusing instead the way Tahiri just seemed to fit against him.

"You sure you just can't come with us?" Anakin whispered, his eyes closed. He knew that she couldn't, knew that she knew that he knew, but he had to ask anyways. Maybe, during a single moment, reality would shift just enough to make the impossible possible.

"All you have to do is ask," Tahiri muttered in response, holding him just as tightly as she kept her head over his heart. She was trembling, doing her best not to give in to her more selfish impulses. Despite her young age, she too had more responsibilities than the average girl her age; nearly half of an alien race looked to her for stability. "As long as you're at my side, I'll go anywhere you want me to. Just ask."

Anakin exhaled shakily, his resolve crumbling. If the fate of the galaxy didn't hinge on his discovery, if there was no war to fight or politicians to appease, if they could just be two ordinary teenagers enjoying the love they had for each other…so many things he wished were true but never could be. _Kriff the war for destroying his childhood. _It was a screwed up galaxy indeed if it needed teenagers to fight its wars and guarantee the safety of trillions.

Again tears stung at the corners of his eyes as he focused on his girlfriend. Why was he fighting for peace and happiness for others if the galaxy continued to deny him those very things? And the Force definitely had a very bad sense of timing. Just when things were going downhill for him, it was going to send his girlfriend to the other side of the galaxy.

"I love you, Anakin," Tahiri whispered softly, her hands absently stroking his back as her own tears disappeared into the fabric of his shirt.

"Love you too," Anakin managed, his throat tight. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Uh huh, you too 'kay?" Tahiri tilted her head back to look up at him with glimmering green eyes.

He kissed her gently, letting his thumb trace the curve of her cheek. "I'll be fine."

"You better be," Tahiri said faintly, taking a step back before the parting became too hard for her. With equal reluctance, he let her, the strength of their bond allowing them to read each other's thoughts. "Go on, Hero Boy. Find the planet that will end the war, and then we can have all the time in the galaxy. You do that, and we can be together again."

"Most girlfriends don't demand that their boyfriend end an inter-galactic war as a condition of their relationship," Anakin laughed softly.

Tahiri smiled weakly as well, taking another step back so that she was now on the shuttle-side of the airlock. "Well I'm lucky that you're probably the only boyfriend in the galaxy that _can_ meet that condition."

"Good luck with the Supreme Council," Anakin said, his emotional barriers rising.

The airlock door began to slowly close.

"Good luck with Zonama Sekot," Tahiri chimed, waving. "See you soon."

The airlock door closed, and the shuttle Tahiri stepped on powered up and pulled away.

Both Jaina and Jacen stepped forward, placing supportive hands on their brother.

"Anakin?" Jacen said gently.

"I'm okay," Anakin swallowed heavily. "Come on, we have a planet to find and a war to end."

**){ IV }( ){ IV }(**

"Hey, Adventure Boy. How long are you going to sleep?" Sannah whispered softly, gripping Doran's hand lightly. The emotional toll his unresponsiveness was taking on her was greater than she wanted to admit. She felt so helpless, so useless, and in need of a good hug. "It's already been two weeks now. Wake up, please."

Physically, his body had been fixed; a combination of Force healing techniques and cloned tissue had repaired the damage the shapers had inflicted on him. But he had yet to open his eyes or show any indication that he could hear her. Reaching out to him through the Force didn't work either. He was there in front of her, but he wasn't.

The door to the med-bay slid open and Sannah felt the two Purge survivors enter; the Kamino Jedi scientist and healer, Kina Ha, and the red-haired Jedi human, nicknamed Scout. Both moved to the opposite side of Doran's bed.

"He is unchanged?" Kina Ha said.

Sannah offered the older Jedi a wan expression and nodded. "Hasn't so much as twitched in the last two weeks. Even when I tried tickling him."

"Then it's probably what Bardan thought," Scout said to her companion. "We've ruled out everything else."

"You can help him?" Sannah said hopefully.

"What do you know of a Jedi ability called _Morichro_?" Kina Ha asked kindly.

Sannah shook her head. "I've never heard of it."

"One of the many abilities lost during the Purge I suspect," Kina Ha sighed.

"Master Yaddle _was_ one of the last known masters of the ability," Scout agreed with a sad grimace. She then motioned to Doran. "But it's clear that your friend has learned that ability from somewhere."

"Which is a good thing, as it probably saved his life," Kina Ha said.

"What does this mori-chro do?" Sannah looked to the two Jedi.

"_Morichro_ is a deep form of meditation," Scout answered. "So deep that the body's vital functions slow to a crawl and enter a state of near stasis."  
>"And this saved his life?"<p>

"Undoubtedly," Kina Ha nodded. "The trauma his body endured would have been enough to kill a Jedi even in a regular Force trance. By essentially putting himself into stasis, his mind and body minimized the damage it received."

"So how do we bring him out of it?" Sannah said, wringing her hands helplessly as she looked back to her best friend.

"Before dropping into the trance, the user can make it so that a trigger phrase can wake him," Scout explained. "It's used primarily for a hibernation trance, but it can also be used for someone in _morichro_."

"A phrase," Sannah whispered to herself.

"It would be something only the people he trusted would know," Scout nodded.

Sannah's mind raced as she tried to come up with a phrase. There were so many possible things. She began whispering words, praying that some combination would work. Everything from 'I need you' to 'wake up you idiot,' and more. But none of them seemed to work. Just when Sannah was growing desperate, another voice spoke up.

"Can I try?" Dinua asked from the doorway of the room. "I heard most of the explanation. I just say the magic words and he wakes up, right?"

"That's the gist of it," Scout said in affirmative.

"Sannah?"

"Go ahead and try," Sannah whispered hoarsely.

The three other Jedi shifted aside to let her step to the head of Doran's bed.

"Hey, Doran, _K'atini_!" A few seconds ticked by, but nothing happened.

Dinua frowned at first, but then glanced sidelong at Sannah for a long moment. She smiled faintly and bent to Doran's ear again.

"Hey, Adventure Boy! _K'atini_!"

Seconds ticked by again. But then, to the surprise of everyone, Doran stirred. His chest began to rise and fall more regularly, and his eyes began to flutter.

"How did you know?" Sannah gasped.

Dinua shrugged, gripping the bed-sheet tightly, her eyes suspiciously moist, as she waited for Doran to return to consciousness. "A bit of you, a bit of me. It's what I would have chosen if I were him."

Finally, Doran opened his eyes and looked around the room in a slight daze.

"Thanks," Doran managed hoarsely, locking eyes with Dinua.

Dinua smirked and ran a hand through Doran's hair fondly, before giving him a playful shove. "Took you long enough, you _mir'osik."_

"Oh?"

"You worried your girlfriend here," Dinua jerked a thumb at a wide-eyed Sannah and then stepped aside.

"Hi Fish-Girl," Doran rasped. He blinked as he focused on her. "You look different."

Sannah flung herself out of her chair and into his medical bed, hugging him fiercely. "You stupid, dundering, inconsiderate nerf brain! Don't you ever worry me like that again!" She hated being that weepy, needy, girlfriend type, but at the moment, she couldn't care less. She had Doran back and that was all that mattered.

"Ouch, ouch! When did you get muscles?" Doran breathed as Sannah continued to squeeze the stuffing out of him. "And who are you calling 'inconsiderate'?"

The others filed out of the room, with Dinua giving Doran one last, long look before the doors closed behind her.

Sannah eventually released her grip, sitting on the side of Doran's bed and taking one of his hands in both of her own. She opened their bond fully, wanting the reassurance of his presence after feeling his normally powerful aura so muted for so long.

Damn it, she was being needy again…If Dinua was still here, the Mandalorian teen would probably make a few snide comments and call her a _dar'manda_ again.

"Wow," Doran finally managed, just looking at Sannah after taking a long sip of water.

"Wow?"

"You look amazing," Doran said with a grin.

Sannah fought back her blush as she tilted her head upwards, maybe hanging out with Dinua wasn't that bad after all. "As opposed to before?"

"No, no," Doran said quickly. "Before you were cute and adorable. Now you're amazing and sexy."

Sannah raised an eyebrow, trying to look as intimidating as possible even as his comments caused her cheeks to warm. "So I wasn't amazing and sexy before?"

"Hey, come on, Fish-Girl! I just woke up from a trance," Doran whined.

"I know, Dinua was the one that woke you up," Sannah commented, hiding a smile as she folded her arms in front of her. "I was sitting at your side for over ten days, worried my mind out, and all I had to do was tell you to 'suck it up'?"

Doran winced. "When I was in that tight situation with the Yuuzhan Vong shapers, all I could think about was what Dinua would say to me if she saw me. She's very motivational you know."

Sannah's smile broke through. "Yeah, she is. She's scary-cool though."

"Yeah," Doran breathed. "She is."

Sannah leaned into him once more, squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm glad you're back, Adventure Boy. The adventures haven't been fun without you."

Doran glanced around the room. "Kyrimorut?"

"You've been here before?" Sannah confirmed.

"After we graduated, Jintar invited Dinua, me, and mom back here. Is Kal Skirata still around? He has some great stories if you have the time. Oh, and if you've met…mphf!"

Sannah had slipped herself under the covers and then promptly silenced Doran with a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back, but only just. In a soft but serious voice, she whispered. "Adventure Boy, I've been right here, at your side, the entire time. Kind of makes getting to know the others a bit hard."

"Sorry about that," Doran whispered back, entranced by Sannah's shimmering yellow eyes.

"Nerf brain," Sannah remarked, tilting her head slightly to kiss him again.

When they parted, she was became aware of another presence in the room, standing behind her by the bed.

"Hi, mom," Doran said, sounding much too cheerful for someone caught kissing his girlfriend, who was in a fairly compromising position as she had somehow rolled on top of him during the kiss.

"I just heard from Bardan. _Morichro, _Doran? Really?" Tyria said with a raised eyebrow, seemingly ignoring the bundle of Melodie teen in his arms.

"Errr…yeah."

"Doran, you didn't even master the ability the last time. We were both told the dangers of what would happen if it went wrong. You know better than to use a potentially fatal ability without the proper training and oversight."

"Wait a minute, so you're lecturing me on using a Force technique that _might_ have killed me, and not for being captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and nearly tortured to death?" Doran said in confusion.

"The former, I can get angry about," Tyria glowered, using the Force to poke him in the shoulder. "Because it shows just how reckless you are, even with all the warnings. The latter, I would squeeze the stuffing out of you and tell you how proud and worried I am, but it looks like Sannah's taken care of that for me."

Sannah tried to melt away. "Hi Master Sarkin-Tainer…ummm…Doran's awake?"

"I can see that," Tyria said, her eyes sparkling with a happiness that hadn't been present since Doran had given himself to the Yuuzhan Vong. "And after your physical examination of him, did you find anything amiss?"

"Wasn't done examining his tonsils," Sannah mumbled, having no idea where the sudden burst of boldness came from. She called on some of that Mandalorian pride Dinua saw in her to keep herself from completely bursting into flames.

"Well then, Jedi Apprentice Sannah, I won't keep you from your examinations, then. Please inform me if you find anything wrong with him, besides his usual defects." Tyria's voice was tinged with humor as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Will do," Sannah muttered. She could swear that she was glowing so brightly that someone in space would be able to see her.

"Doran, I leave you to her capable hands."

Doran, who to his credit, somehow only managed to turn a pale pink, nodded. "Have I ever mentioned you were the best mom ever?"

"Of course I am," Tyria scoffed. "Now, once you feel up to it, the two of you can join us in the War Room. You really do have great timing, Doran. The Yuuzhan Vong have left Bandomeer and were spotted regrouping in the Taris system. They'll be here shortly before the new year."

**){ V }( ){ V }(**

"We have no need for the Shapers of Death," hissed a 'Caretaker,' the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a senator on the Freed Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Council. "Domain Rin has always been a direct pawn of the Supreme Overlord, be it Quoreal or Shimrra. They cannot be trusted."

"Were we not all, at one time, pawns of Shimrra? Some longer than others," A female warrior, one of the Caretakers from the defecting members of Domain Vang, spoke out. She glared at the former Intendant caste member who had spoken. Unlike herself, who had defected after the debacle at Obroa-Skai, he had been one of the many to defect to the Galactic Alliance after Ebaq 9. "All of us here believe that the cycle of violence—created by the abuse and manipulation of our religion by Shimrra and the priests who follow him—must end. Once Freed, however, you start with anew. The sins you participated in under Shimrra, washed away by the blessings of the Jedi who broke our shackles. If Domain Rin decides to break the trust we place on them, then that is their own doing. But we will not pass judgment if no crime has been committed. That is Shimrra's way."

"His way is what suppressed the Quorealists and kept them from infiltrating his ranks. His way is what kept the order for nearly half a century," another of the Intendant caste defectors spoke up. "How do we know that Domain Rin does not serve Shimrra even now? We have all heard the reports, how they improved upon a virus created by the Empire to kill all Yuuzhan Vong life. We all know that they have mastered Yun-Ne'shel's gift to Shape life and can do many terrible things to both our enemies and to Yuuzhan Vong alike. What's to stop their members from walking into this council room and killing us all?"

"The Caretakers of Domains Fath and Shoolb speak wisely," Zhul Yim, representing the few members of Domain Yim to defect, spoke up. "Domain Rin was once a powerful Shaping Domain for good reason. Their knowledge of life and death was unrivaled. We would be foolish to welcome them so openly without displaying at least a little caution."

Tahiri, in her Yun-Shuno outfit, took several deep calming breaths as the arguments against Domain Rin's inclusion into the Freed Yuuzhan Vong government continued on. On one hand, Tahiri was glad that the new government was working the way it should; in a peaceful, democratic, forum-like manner. On the other, it really wasn't a good sign when the new government decided to use its new found independence to exclude other members of their race or make decisions that went against the greater good.

At least the board of five Yuuzhan Vong who led the entire council hadn't yet indicated where they stood. Composed of two former Shamed Ones, a warrior, a shaper, and an Intendant caste member, the five answered solely to the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a Chief of State, which was Taan. They were also the final word on any decisions that affected the Yuuzhan Vong, unless overruled by a two-thirds majority vote by the Caretakers.

"Many of you are guilty of one atrocity or another. Were good warriors, shapers, priests, Intendant caste members who blindly followed Shimrra's command. Yes, Domain Rin helped to improve the virus that killed our brothers and sisters in the Borosk system, but they are also helping the Imperial scientists find a counter for it. We are not yet so strong that we can afford to turn away the brilliant minds and ingenuity Domain Rin has to offer," another Caretaker spoke up. "If it is the will of the council, Domain Rin has the backing of Domain Shul."

"Domain Nar opposes the inclusion of Domain Rin," Domain Shul's rival in the Intendant caste spoke up immediately, proving that the Yuuzhan Vong still had a long way to go when it came to domain rivalries.

"Domain Qat welcomes what aid Domain Rin can bring to our cause."

"Domain Yim is against their inclusion unless proper safeguards are taken. We may reconsider if this council shows more caution."

And the votes continued, with the rest of the Domains' Caretakers speaking out for or against Domain Rin's inclusion into the Freed Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Council. Since each Domain was represented by two Caretakers, some votes were split, representing the clear conflict Domain Rin presented.

Once all the Domains had spoken, all eyes turned towards the board of five Yuuzhan Vong, the Blessed of the Yun-Jeedai. The five, in turn, turned to Taan. "We would like to know what the Supreme Leader has to say about this," the Intendant caste on the board said aloud.

Taan briefly tilted her head. "Reveal your votes first, _then_ I shall speak my mind."

Decades of being ordered about, of being told what to do and having the important decisions made for them, had left the Yuuzhan Vong still slightly uncertain as to how to go about governing themselves. Even then, Tahiri had to silently applaud Taan for avoiding any rubber-stamping that might have occurred once the others had heard her opinion.

The Yun-Jeedai appeared nervous at first, but then they too revealed their votes. Not surprisingly, even the Yun-Jeedai were conflicted, with three voting for the inclusion of Domain Rin, and the others against it.

Taan very calmly took the floor. "Both arguments have much logic. We have come this far by trusting the intentions of those who join us. Trusting without question. We have, of course, uncovered agents of Shimrra operating in our midst before, but we did not punish the entire Domain for the actions of a few. Conversely, those agents managed to take many lives before they were stopped, some were dear friends to us. If we give Domain Rin a probationary status, allowed them to attend our meetings, but not the right to vote in them, will any of the Domains who voted against them be more open to their inclusion then?"

There were several who nodded in agreement, including one of the members of the Yun-Jeedai board.

"Then this is what I propose. We limit Domain Rin to one Caretaker, chosen by the Yun-Jeedai, until such time Domain Rin has proven itself a true friend to the Freed Yuuzhan Vong or until the war is over, whichever comes first. Until that time, Domain Rin's Caretaker will not have voting powers, but will still be able to keep his or her Domain informed about any decisions made in this council chambers. If there are any further concerns, speak them now."

The room was silent.

"Then let it be done with Yun-Shuno's blessing," Taan inclined her head to Tahiri, who stepped forward with the small delegation of Domain Rin Shapers.

"I, Tahiri Kwaad, the One-Who-Was-Shaped, Jedi Knight, Daughter of the Desert, and avatar of Yun-Shuno, approve of this decision and the wise judgment of this council. I hereby absolve Domain Rin of any crimes they have incurred while being led astray by Shimrra the Deceiver, and wish that they be fully integrated into the Supreme Council as soon as possible," Tahiri said in Yuuzhan Vong. "May the Supreme Leader and the Caretakers always lead with such wisdom and thought."

There were several other procedural processes to go through, but for the most part, Domain Rin was now officially a part of the new government. The council meeting was over, and the Caretakers began to depart. As the delegation from the pariah Shaping Domain began speaking with others, Tahiri approached an exhausted looking Taan.

The first leader of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong looked a lot worse for wear than Tahiri could ever remember. "Taan?"

Hearing the concern in Tahiri's voice, the former Shamed One smiled bravely. "One-Who-Was-Shaped."

"You doing alright?" Tahiri placed a hand over one of Taan's.

The Freed One, who was only a year older than Jaina, sighed, sagged in her seat, and rubbed at her eyes, exhaustion clear on her face. "I have seen better days. Now that they have their freedom, all the domains seem to want to do is go off in their own direction. Each domain wants_ their_ domain to be the most prominent in the council, wants _their_ needs and agenda addressed first. The shapers want to Shape, the warriors want to warmonger, the Intendant caste still want to scheme, and the priests are trying to regain the power they lost once we replaced them with the Jedi. And considering the fact that some domains are now in part serving Shimrra and part free, those domains want to make freeing the rest a top priority. The virus and Domain Rin's inclusion hasn't made anything easier. It is all I can do to keep everyone together."

"But it appears you are doing a good job," Tahiri said softly.

"Leia Solo has been coaching me on how to be a politician, on what to expect," Taan explained wearily. "Her knowledge of building the Rebellion into the New Republic is very similar to what the Freed Yuuzhan Vong are trying to do now. I am quite sure that if it were not for her lessons, you would be speaking to a different Supreme Leader."

"Hopefully things will be easier once Anakin and the others return with the support of Zonama Sekot."

"I cannot pray enough to have them return as soon as possible," Taan breathed with a weak laugh. "A good portion of the non-Shamed defectors are Quorealists and the Quorealist movement only grows as the days go by; fed by Shimrra's declining power and the heretic supporters of the Jedi."

"'Quorealists?'"

"So named because they still support the previous Supreme Overlord and see Shimrra as a usurper. They also believe as Quoreal did, that Zonama Sekot would spell the end for the Yuuzhan Vong people. They are emerging to be one of the more powerful political factions in the Supreme Council, more so now that they are led by former High Prefect Drathul."

"You managed to get a High Prefect to defect?" Tahiri's eyebrows shot up. A High Prefect defecting would be like getting an Imperial Moff to switch sides. The High Prefect had power, position, and territory, and defecting would take all that away.

"He is new to the council and still thinks that his rank under Shimrra holds power," Taan scowled, obviously not impressed by her movement's success. "He defected after Domain Choka lost Hutt Space. The Yuuzhan Vong still appreciate a strong leader over a wise one. And Drathul has made no effort to disguise his desire for my position."

"Is there anything I can do? I can speak out against him if you want," Tahiri offered.

But Taan shook her head. "I would not be much of a strong leader if I had to have Jedi speaking for me. At the moment, Drathul is manageable. As a high ranking member of Shimrra's government, most of the Freed Ones are still cautious about giving him any sort of power. He is a favorite only among the Intendant caste and priestly defectors, which, at the moment, are not that great in number. Only the power he wields within the Quorealist movement poses any sort of threat. He commands twenty of the seventy possible votes among the Caretakers. His power all depends on what happens when Zonama Sekot is discovered."

"And are your people ready for it? For the end of the war?" Tahiri said softly, taking a seat next to Taan in one of the vacant Yun-Jeedai chairs.

"We are doing what we can," Taan shrugged. "Of course, it would help if the other fifteen Domains who still fully side with Shimrra, also join our movement. To present a unified front that represents all of the Domains would be ideal."

"You have most of them, that's a start."

"It is, and despite my complaints, it is not all bad." Taan rolled her head to ease up her tense neck muscles. Wryly, she looked over to Tahiri. "If you are ever in need for a laugh, come to one of the agricultural lessons designed for the warriors. Give them an amphistaff and they're full of bluster and confidence. Give them a shovel and a plant and the expressions on their faces are most amusing. After the third lesson, when one of the Freed Ones came in with a full beanstalk—as opposed to their tiny sprouts—well, I don't think I've ever seen warriors so determined to grow plants before."

Tahiri emitted a small laugh at the image it conjured; big, hulking, scarred and muscular warriors tending to tiny green sprigs with the same vigor that had once been used to wage war. "I'll definitely stop by next time."

"Several of the priest have also learned that plants need more than just prayers to Yun-Ne'Shel to survive," Taan chuckled to herself. "The shapers have been helpful as well, working covertly with your government to repair some of the damage our terraforming has done to a couple of the planets. Though we are still fighting a war, we are doing our best to prepare for what will come after."

**){ V I}( ){ VI }(**

"Come and gather around! I am the Prophet. I speak the truth and foretell what is to come. I am not myself the key to redemption—I merely seek it."

Gatherings of Shamed Ones and Freed Ones filled the sprawling grotto where the illegal meeting was taking place, all present to hear the wise words being preached by the Prophet Yu'shaa. It was a common occurrence in the hidden enclaves of the lower levels of Coruscant, with more joining the meeting with every setback suffered by Shimrra. No longer content to just sit idly by while the madman drove their race to extinction, the more charismatic underground leaders, such as Yu'shaa, were quick to gain the support of the oppressed and abused masses. And there were plenty of places in the understreets of Coruscant for the disgruntled and disillusioned among the Yuuzhan Vong to hide and scheme.

"There is a great evil in this galaxy! He has no name, but his eyes are like rainbows, glittering and inviting, yet his body is that of a stormcloud, his voice thundering and wrath great. As strong as he is, a day will come when the ground will reach up towards the sky and drag him back down. Where the mountains will slice through the clouds like a coufee in the heart of a Quednak. Rain shall be released onto the parched earth—the heartblood of the great, mqaaq'it-eyed evil. And from his death, new life shall spring, and out people shall be great once more!"

"And when will this occur?" A voice entreated from the back of the massive crowd.

"In time, in time," the robe-swathed Prophet held out his gnarled hands. "Mountains need time to grow, the soil needs time to rise. But there will come a day when the skies will darken and death will sweep across this land. We will all gaze up into the sky and see our past reflected, our minds and souls returning to where we began as the end draws nigh! This is just one of many visions that the gods have blessed me with, and I will share more as that time grows nearer. Just know that your continued faith will be rewarded with redemption, and we shall all be Shamed no more on that day of reckoning. Instead, the others will look upon us and praise us for our pious devotion. We shall not only be freed, but we will be the Extolled! Walking with our heads held high, yet humbled by the tests our gods had put to us."

"But the teachings of Taan and the Supreme Council say that we are all equal! That there is no difference between Shamed and warrior or shaper."

"Of course Taan and the Supreme Council will say that. They speak from the comfort and safety of the infidel capital," Yu'shaa scoffed. "They could care less about the continued toils and dangers all of you have to deal with. While they sit well fed and happy, we all slave away. Sweat. Bleed. It is clear that the Shamed are in fact the strongest of the Yuuzhan Vong. Can you imagine the warriors or shapers enduring the labors we deal with on a daily basis? We are the true chosen of the gods, and soon, redemption shall be upon us."

The meeting went on, with the Prophet rising the hopes of the gathered crowd with every well-chosen word.

At the end, as everyone began to disburse, several of the Prophet's bodyguards approached him.

"Yu'shaa," they bowed their heads. "You have gained another follower. He wishes to meet with you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Yu'shaa's servants stepped aside.

The Prophet was obvious in his attempts to hide his surprise as he gazed upon the person behind them. "You!"

"Prophet." Naazar, former High Priest of Yun-Yammka, inclined his head and stepped forward. Mistaking the Prophet's shock for fear, he quickly moved to assuage the heretic leader's concern. "You have no need to fear me. I am here to learn more about these visions of yours, and of the _Jeedai_."

**){ VII}( ){VII }(**

After spending an entire day politicking, her morning occupied by the Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Council, her afternoon with the High Council, and the evening filled with the Galactic Alliance Senate, Tahiri couldn't be happier if she never saw another politician, Yuuzhan Vong or otherwise, ever again. Now that the Supreme Council had begun coordinating Freed Yuuzhan Vong fleet movements, and its numbers growing, a majority of the Galactic Alliance senators had become aware of its establishment and not all of their reactions had been positive.

The High Council hadn't been as nearly as friendly as before, and it was clear when she walked into the room that something had fractured the normally tight-knit alliance between Jedi and politician. That 'something' was made evident when, instead of wanting a debriefing of what had occurred in Imperial space, they immediately began questioning her about Anakin, Alema, and their actions. The questions were all over the place and completely absurd from her stand-point. Anakin a Sith Master? Alema his apprentice? How long had she known that Anakin could use the dark side of the Force? Would she recommend he be detained upon his return? Already missing him fiercely, it was all Tahiri could do to keep from exploding in disbelief and anger. Only months before, the High Council had been so eager to follow Anakin's plans. Only months before Anakin had been a hero. And now they were treating him as some kind of criminal?

When members of the Death Knights were brought in to testify to their version of the events on Kalee, Tahiri had nearly stormed out at the ridiculousness of it all. The politicians had evidently been affected by a sudden wave of anti-Anakin reports from the media—as reported to them by Pali'va Konat—where they were called Anakin's stooges, or lackeys. Even the normally Jedi-friendly senators on the Council had to tread carefully.

The Jedi on the council had likewise been forced to play it conservatively. Any lingering support Anakin might have had evaporated, however, when the Death Knights played a recording passed onto them by Vergere. It was of Alema speaking of her role in the assault on the Alpha Red facility, and all but admitting that she had killed everyone there.

"I find it hard to believe, that as close as Anakin was to Alema Rar, he was unaware of this. What do the Jedi have to say?" Justice Minister Ta'laam Ranth pointed out.

"I'll admit that it looks suspicious," Kenth Hamner said neutrally. "Jedi Kwaad, were you aware of Alema's role in the burning of the science facility and murder of its staff?"

Tahiri had swallowed nervously under the eyes of the Masters and high ranking Knights, she couldn't hope to lie and get away with it. Sending a mental apology to Alema, Tahiri nodded very reluctantly. "On Kalee, Alema admitted to me what you heard in that recording."

Of course the senators on the council immediately jumped on this. "And you did not think to warn anyone about this? Perhaps, had she been detained, we would not have lost five valuable Jedi on that planet."

Needless to say, the rest of the meeting was agonizingly painful, and the High Council stopped short of issuing an arrest warrant for Anakin. But even that decision had widened the growing rift between the politicians and the Jedi on the council. The Jedi had been staunchly against any form of imprisonment or punishment until Anakin could speak to defend himself. The politicians were being pressured by both the public and their fellow senators to show that they were not the lapdogs for the Jedi that the media made them out to be.

The fact that Anakin Solo was the grandson of a Sith Lord who had wreaked havoc and terror across the galaxy was brought up and sparked a new round of arguments. In the end, it was agreed that any judgment would be withheld until Anakin could speak for himself. Tahiri was then explicitly warned that if she hid any more evidence from the council, saw Anakin using dark side powers and wouldn't report it, she too would share in his punishment.

She had of course been in a very foul mood after that, but unfortunately had yet another meeting to attend; this time with various committees from the Galactic Alliance Senate.

And it hadn't been any more pleasant than her first two brushes with the political realm. Tahiri would rather hug a Hutt, than endure a six hour grilling by different senatorial committees, all of whom were either woefully ignorant about Yuuzhan Vong culture, or just plain vindictive. This of course led her to explain various aspects in detail; even as other senators spent most of the entire time making thinly veiled insinuations about her loyalty and judgment. She hadn't been alone. Danni Quee had also endured the endless questions and accusations right along with her.

Fortunately, they managed to get through all the meetings without strangling anyone. Unfortunately, the questions and proposals the Senate had put forward went to show just how little they still understood the Yuuzhan Vong culture and society.

Some of the suggestions involved disbanding the domains and caste systems to create a Galactic Alliance-style government for the Yuuzhan Vong once Zonama Sekot has been found. Apart from the fact that it was nearly impossible to successfully transplant a form of government completely alien to the people it was being transplanted onto—not to mention incompatible with the religious and social systems of their entire race—the senators who had proposed the idea seemed to think that all they needed to do was lay the groundwork and expect everything to work out for the better. Similarly, the likeminded senators seemed to think that by completely disbanding the warrior caste and forcing all those warriors into civilian life, they would prevent the Yuuzhan Vong from ever being a threat in the future. Both Danni and Tahiri had exchanged ever suffering glances at this idea, and told the panel very clearly, that the plan would never work—although the words they used were slightly more diplomatic than the words that had been on the tips of their tongues.

This then led to another round of sly implications about their loyalties and dedication to galactic peace.

And it was why they were glad that the inquisition was finally over.

"Isn't it sad how they're willing to accept the Freed Yuuzhan Vong as allies, but aren't willing to learn a thing about their culture beyond the intelligence briefs they are given?" Danni exhaled, as they exited the senate building and inhaled the sea-salt filled air for the first time in several hours.

"Isn't sad how we've only developed an appreciation for the Yuuzhan Vong after being captured and tortured by them?" Tahiri remarked wryly.

"I don't think the senators would appreciate a similar session if that's what you're thinking," Danni said with a tired laugh.

"Drat," Tahiri sighed.

"And to think I passed up an opportunity to find Zonama Sekot for politics and science," Danni echoed Tahiri's resigned sigh. Being the Director of the Allied Science Divisions wasn't exactly as glorious as it sounded. Ideologically and morally unique, the Remnant scientists, Galactic Alliance scientist, Freed One Shapers, and the techs from the Smuggler's Alliance, all strained Danni's mind to their limits. And that was just trying to get them to work together. Working with the different political factions also meant that she not only had to answer to the Galactic Alliance politicians, but the Imperial Moffs, and the Supreme Council Shaper Domains' Caretakers.

"I hate being one of the responsible ones," Tahiri empathized.

"You have time for a bite? Maybe we can go check on the _Veila_ afterwards."

Tahiri brightened, a trip to the _Veila_ always made her feel better. The ship was definitely growing and learning at a rapid rate. "Sure thing."

"There's an eatery nearby the hangar," Danni gestured with her head. "We can go there."

Unfortunately, the day, as late as it was, didn't seem to be done with either of them yet.

Exiting out of the political sector of the floating city, Tahiri and Danni both noticed the small crowd gradually moving to surround them.

"Think _they're_ friendly?" Danni muttered.

"The Dug to the right of us wants to skin us alive for being 'scarhead lovers,'" Tahiri said mildly, reading the bipedal creature's mind. "He's very angry."

"I got that from the 'skin us alive part.'"

The mob continued to close in around them, gradually, subtly.

"I am getting _very_ tired of this," Tahiri finally hissed, reigning in her darker emotions. After having spent the past six hours defending the Yuuzhan Vong and her relationship to them, Tahiri had had enough of the close-minded nature of the very people she was trying to protect.

"Tahiri, don't. They're just scared, frustrated," Danni whispered.

"Enough is enough, Danni," Tahiri muttered, one of her hands curling into a fist. "I am sick and tired of the Freed One's good intentions, of my friends being doubted and questioned, of all the hate, of people staring at the scars on my forehead like I'm some sort of alien."

"They're not worth it," Danni glanced at the younger teen.

"If I don't say anything, who will?" Tahiri hissed, sensing the thoughts of the mob with growing anger. Though she and Danni had picked up their pace through the warehouse district, so had the mob. "Our own government would rather the Yuuzhan Vong all burn, no matter what the Freed Ones do. Most of the Jedi only want peace because it will stop the war. They couldn't care less what will happen to the Yuuzhan Vong. And Omega Blue? Taan's people know for a fact that both the Galactic Alliance and Imperials have secreted stockpiles of it away for emergencies."

"Stockpiles meant to be used to develop a counter," Danni said.

"You really think that's all the stockpiles will be used for?" Tahiri said through clenched teeth. "The Yuuzhan Vong are never going to have a place in this galaxy, as hard as they're trying. If the plan with Zonama Sekot doesn't work out, what do you think will happen?"

Several members of the mob began calling out to them.

_"Get off this planet, Vong-lover."_

"_Did you actually think you could support those scarheads and word wouldn't get out?"_

"_How could you two support them after everything they've done?"_

_ "The scarheads are better off dead."_

_ "They wiped out my people, it's only fair we wipe them out too!"_

"Ignore them," Danni placed a staying hand on Tahiri's forearm as the younger blond visibly trembled with anger.

"You didn't answer my question," Tahiri breathed. "If I don't speak up for them, who will?'

A piece of duracrete was suddenly launched into the air at them, and Tahiri whirled around, holding out a hand and catching the chunk in mid-air. With a trembling fist, she slowly lowered the block to the ground.

"_If you support the Vong, you'll die along with them_!"

Several more chunks, thrown by different people, flew through the air. Tahiri used a wave of Force energy to knock them all aside.

"Enough," Tahiri snarled, activating her lightsaber. The sapphire blade pierced the night's shadows and momentarily halted the advance of the mob; the hum of the blade and the heavy breathing of the various species around her the only sounds that could be heard. "Not all Yuuzhan Vong are alike. Just like not all Dug, or human, or Twi'lek, or Rodian, are alike. Don't blame the entire race for the actions of a few."

"Few? They came here! Their entire race! Came here to attack this galaxy!" Someone in the mob yelled.

"And if you were forced to go somewhere at blaster point, to kill complete strangers or die a torturous death, which would _you_ choose?" Danni spoke up.

"Then they're cowards! Because they followed their orders, my entire planet lies in ruins!"

"My own is poisoned beyond repair!"

"They massacred billions of my people!"

The mob began to close in again.

A yellow blade of light suddenly emerged from the back of the crowd.

"Hi, is this a private party?" A male voice called out from the vicinity of the blade.

The sight of a second lightsaber stilled the bereaved mob once more.

"Who the shab are you?" One of the mob members turned towards the newcomer.

"Uldir Lochet, Galactic Alliance rescue pilot, at your service." Tahiri's eyes widened in recognition. "Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask all you fine, upstanding citizens, to vacate the premises immediately."

"Or what?" One of the mob members pulled out a blaster.

"Or my companion here will be less nice when she asks. But she's a lot more convincing."

Eyes darted to the yellow-lightsaber wielding figure, a dark-haired young woman only a few weeks shy of twenty. She was on the smaller side, and didn't look all that imposing in the yellow outfit she wore. Despite the fact that she had a lightsaber, the mob seemed confident in their numbers.

They began to approach Uldir and Klin-Fa.

Klin-Fa waved her free hand. "All of you will go home and sleep this off." The Force was very strong in her words, and in the blink of an eye, the crowd dispersed.

"Uldir!" Tahiri exclaimed, feeling her frustration bleed away at seeing one of her friends from her childhood days.

"Errr…hello?" Uldir tilted his head, staring in confusion at the fairly attractive young blond woman practically bursting with excitement.

Tahiri blinked and gestured to herself. "Uldir? It's me, Tahiri."

Uldir's eyes bulged and he looked her over again. "Tahiri? Force, you've grown."

"I would hope so. It _has_ been almost seven years since you last saw me," Tahiri grinned, leaping slightly to hug him.

Klin-Fa cleared her throat. "Introductions, Uldir?"

"Klin-Fa, this is Tahiri. She's the one of the ones I told you about when I attended Master Skywalker's academy. Tahiri, this is my girlfriend, Klin-Fa."

"Girlfriend?" Tahiri smiled broadly, then turned to Klin-Fa. "Tahiri, Tahiri Kwaad. Nice to see Uldir found someone. Oh, and my friend here is Danni Quee, she's a scientist."

"Nice to meet you," Danni politely shook Uldir's hand.

Klin-Fa's extended hand seemed to freeze as Tahiri gripped it. "Isn't 'Kwaad' a Vong shaper name?"

"It is," Tahiri said slowly.

"Oh boy," Danni groaned, recognizing the way Tahiri's jaw was clenched.

"Not good?" Uldir breathed, watching as Tahiri and Klin-Fa stared each other down.

"More like bad timing," Danni clarified.

"Run for cover?"

"Too late."

"So, the Vong Shaped you?" Klin-Fa said, her mental barriers slamming shut and her body taking on a defensive posture. Her black eyes flicked up to Tahiri's scars. "I guess that explains the name and the scars."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Tahiri said coolly. Neither had relinquished the other's hand, and their grips seemed to grow ever tighter as they continued to exchanged words.

"I just have a problem with anyone who thinks embracing pain and having Vong friends is a good thing. Is _that_ going to be a problem?"

"I just have a problem with close-minded, thick-headed, ignorant bigots."

"This is going soooo well," Uldir cut in, stepping between two nearly identical glares-of-death. "I'm glad that one of my oldest friends and my girlfriend can get along."

His move ended up making him the target of both glares.

"Don't interfere!"

"Stay out of it!"

A brief motion, and Uldir was sent staggering backwards by a small buffet of Force-created wind.

Uldir glanced at Danni in exasperation. "You ever have one of those moments where you think something is a good idea, but then when you go to implement it, you wonder why you ever thought of something that turned out so bad?"

"Many times," Danni winced at the subtle, 'I'm-going-to-enjoy-killing-you,' waves of Force energy streaming off their partners. "Guessing and being wrong is part of my trade."

Lightsabers were reactivated, and Danni and Uldir groaned.

"Why in the world does Klin-Fa provoke that I-want-to-kill-you-at-first-sight, reaction?" Uldir muttered incredulously. "First the Vong, then my crew, and now Tahiri. She's like that girlfriend everyone but you hates, making you question your own sanity."

"Under normal circumstances, Tahiri's actually quite understanding," Danni said reassuringly. "Five hours defending her boyfriend in front of the High Council, and another six hours in the Senate, drained it out of her though."

"At times like this, I wish I could use the Force to head these types of things off," Uldir sighed.

"Aren't you a Jedi too?" Danni glanced at Uldir.

"Force-aware only. Not strong enough to be a user."

"Me too," Danni said with a weak smile. "Glad I'm not the only one. Can you at least talk your partner down?"

"On any other day, maybe. But Klin-Fa's been getting pretty frustrated during our little stay on Mon Cal. We spent all of yesterday, and the entire morning, with several senatorial committees trying to convince them to send more aid to the Outer Rim. The most we got were vague promises that we knew were said just to get us out of the room. How about you? Think you can talk Tahiri down?"

"Are you kidding me?" Danni said, wincing at the distinctive sound of two lightsabers clashing. "She'd only ever really listen to Anakin, and she's pretty much had a day like yours, filled with politicians."

"There _has_ to be a healthier way to blow off steam," Uldir watched as the blue and yellow sabers sliced through the air in a flurry of twists and slices. "Oh, and speaking of Anakin, where is he? I thought he and Tahiri were inseparable."

"They normally are," Danni nodded, jerking her head to the side as a Force-thrown pipe whizzed by them like a missile and embedded itself into a distant wall. "But he's currently looking for Zonama Sekot; a sentient planet that might be the origin of the Yuuzhan Vong and a key to ending the war. Tahiri had to return to handle the growing Supreme Council."

Uldir inhaled sharply as Tahiri's blade nearly decapitated his girlfriend. "So the Supreme Council isn't just a rumor then."

"No, Cal Omas put them together in an effort to control the defecting Yuuzhan Vong, and so the Yuuzhan Vong would have a stable government once the Supreme Overlord is defeated."

"Seems to make sense," Uldir agreed. "Can't imagine it being too popular at the moment, though."

"Hence…" Danni gestured towards Tahiri, who had just executed a two-handed, aggressive, downward strike against Klin-Fa's saber.

"I heard about how Tahiri had been captured by the Yuuzhan Vong," Uldir said softly, seeing her scars glow in the blue light of her blade. "Is she…?"

"She's herself, just slightly different," Danni answered. "From what I can understand, Anakin helped pull her through, and Jaina and Jacen helped Tahiri reconcile the Yuuzhan Vong personality that had been implanted within her with her human self."

"I really hate shapers," Uldir muttered.

"And Klin-Fa? Her fear of the Yuuzhan Vong seems to go beyond the normal reaction."

"She and two of her closest friends were Yuuzhan Vong prisoners once," Uldir answered. "She was the only one to survive."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It probably doesn't help that one of those two was her first boyfriend, and that he had been tortured to death by shapers from Domain Kwaad."

"Oh." Danni said again, the same word taking on a whole other meaning. They both glanced towards the two lightsaber-wielding Jedi, flinching as sparks flew off the impact of the blue and yellow blades.

"There's also something about not being able to feel the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force that unnerves her," Uldir said. "She doesn't like not being able to se…"

Being Force-aware meant that the two could sense changes in the Force around them. And the sudden change was enough to redirect their attention to Tahiri. The blond teen had dropped out of the regular spectrum of the Force, practically becoming invisible.

"Vongphase," Danni muttered.

"For Yabeley!" Klin-Fa snarled, suddenly charging Tahiri with an expression of hate on her face.

"Danni, explain quickly. I don't like having an old friend suddenly read 'Vong' in the Force."

"Sorry. Vongphase is something Anakin Solo and Alema Rar developed. It involves dropping out of the regular Force and mimicking the voids left by a Yuuzhan Vong, essentially becoming just like a Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. They can detect Yuuzhan Vong much better in that phase then with the normal Vongsense."

"Wait a minute, I thought Jedi couldn't detect Yuuzhan Vong." Uldir was breathing heavily as the combat between the two younger women reached a fever pitch. Motions so fast his eyes could barely keep up.

"Anakin, Jacen, Alema, and Tahiri can," Danni shrugged, equally transfixed. "Don't ask me how. They explained the theory, but without actually being able to use the Force, I can't describe it. Something about tapping into the Yuuzhan Vong life bonded to them to see the galaxy through its eyes. I'm a scientist, not a Jedi after all."

"Right, scientist." The clashes fiercer, the blows body-shaking, yet neither combatant appeared to be tiring. "Any interesting project's you're working on at the moment?"

"At the moment?" Danni glanced at Uldir and began to count off with her fingers. "Coordinating a joint team of scientist from around the galaxy to create a counter of a Yuuzhan Vong killing virus created by the Empire. Overseeing an experimental trial of a drug that might neutralize a slaveseed embedded within a Yuuzhan Vong slave, without harming the slave. Leading a team of scientists and soldiers to weaponize bafforr pollen so that we can neutralize the blaster and lightsaber resistant vonduun crab armor worn by the Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Oh, and I'm also the chief researcher in finding ways to combine Yuuzhan Vong biots with our tech."

Uldir blinked. "And you have time to eat, sleep, and relax, when?"

"After the war is over, I guess," Danni shrugged. "It's not that bad. After the first few weeks, your body gets used to twenty hour shifts. A lot is riding on our research. More so if Zonama Sekot doesn't want to help out."

"That's why I'm just a pilot. Much easier to just be pointed in one direction and told to do something remotely achievable," Uldir said with an amused laugh as he marveled at what the scientist was pulling off.

"How about you? You said you were a rescue pilot, and that you were trying to gain support for the Outer Rim systems, but what else have you been doing?"

"Oh, working for the Jedi Order in one way or another," Uldir said dismissively. "One of the systems we're helping out is the Mandalore system. They're due for a major invasion, so I was looking for recruits to help out."

"You mind if I tag along?" Danni asked. "I would definitely appreciate a chance to try out some of the tricks my people have created. I'm sure Tahiri would want to join as well."

They glanced at the combative Jedi, and saw that the fight had more or less ended. Both Klin-Fa and Tahiri were panting and whispering back and forth heatedly. They were covered in minor burns and small cuts, but nothing serious. The important thing, though, was that they had sheathed their lightsabers and seemed less homicidal than when they had started.

Uldir used his limited Force abilities to tug on the bond he had with Klin-Fa to see what she was feeling. Since she had become his girlfriend, Uldir had found that he was able to access the Force much easier than before. He could also definitely feel her emotions through the bond that had formed between them. Whether he was simply leeching off of her own Force abilities, or if the bond helped his own potential develop, he didn't know.

His check up on her revealed that Klin-Fa was currently confused, hopefully, and a whole other myriad of emotions that Uldir sometimes sensed when she thought about her first love.

"Have a good fight?" He asked, when they made their way back.

Klin-Fa nodded, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead. "We definitely needed it. Your old friend's going to teach me how to sense Vong."

"She can do that?" Uldir looked to Tahiri in surprise.

"She has the potential," Tahiri nodded. "She's a lot like another one of my friends, Alema. One of the vital aspects of sensing Yuuzhan Vong is a strong fear, hate, or understanding of them."

"That's definitely me," Klin-Fa inputted, leaning into Uldir.

"The other vital aspect is that you would have had to bond with some form of Yuuzhan Vong life, willingly or not."

"Again me," Klin-Fa pulled back her dark hair to reveal a scar that ran along her scalp; one of the 'gifts' her shapers had given her when she had been captured.

Uldir simply nodded in understanding. The shapers may have tortured Yabeley to death, but they had also left Klin-Fa with more than just a few scars and a couple of traumatic memories. At the time she had been captured, it had still been fairly early on in the war, and there had been a tremendous pressure on the Shaper caste to discover how a Jedi's powers worked. Though Klin-Fa had at first been reluctant to tell Uldir about what had occurred. As their relationship grew stronger, she eventually revealed to him that she was capable of understanding the Yuuzhan Vong language, and even thinking in it, if she tried. It was how she knew how the Vong-tech and their ships worked. But she never truly liked that part of herself, so she had always kept it repressed.

"With those two aspects, I think I can definitely teach Klin-Fa how to sense Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri concluded.

"That's great," Danni smiled. "Then it seems like you're definitely going to be coming with me on their mission."

"Mission?" Tahiri arched an eyebrow.

"It's just another run-of-the-mill stop-a-Yuuzhan Vong-fleet-from-blasting-a-planet-into-dust mission," Danni shrugged.

"Danni," Tahiri said dryly. "You've been hanging around me and the other Solos a bit too much."

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it," Uldir smiled at the younger blond. "Sannah and Doran are already on Mandalore, and I bet they'll be more than happy to see you again."

"Mandalore?" Tahiri glanced at Uldir. "Maybe…you better tell me just what my good friend Danni has gotten me into."

**){VIII }( ){ VIII }(**

Doran couldn't decide whether having a girlfriend that could now kick his butt was a good thing. Sure he had gone through the basic training for the Mandalorian Protectors, but that was almost three years ago. Since then, there hadn't really been any call to make use of the lessons he had learned, and he had gotten rusty. Sannah, on the other hand, had only recently received Dinua's seal of approval and was personally trained by one of _Manda'lor_'s _Ori'ramikade_.

Yes, she could definitely kick his butt now, Doran though, watching Sannah drop two members of Clan Skirata to the ground in hand-to-hand training. The Melodie teen helped them up and then went on to explain how she had gotten past their defenses.

"That's one heck of a partner you got there," Dinua said, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah," Doran smiled softly. "That she is."

"And here I was, worried about what would happen to you once you left Gargon without someone watching your back."

"Worried? You do care."

"_Di'kut_," Dinua lightly shoved him. "How Sannah and I put up with you is a complete mystery."

"You have a great partner yourself," Doran gestured with his head towards Jintar, who was likewise helping Clan Skirata prepare for the coming battle.

"Yeah, he's become quite the Mandalorian. As good as you," Dinua said, a whimsical smile flickering across her face.

"He's definitely better."

"I didn't want to hurt your soft Jedi feelings."

"Speaking of feelings. You know about his feelings for you, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Maybe…after the war is over…we'll see."

"_After_ the war is over?"

"No sense starting something and getting the other heartbroken if something happened," Dinua shrugged. "Sure Jintar would be a welcomed distraction, but you know how us Mandalorians work; ease makes decay and all."

"You're using duty as an excuse," Doran said, draping an arm around her. He was probably one of the few males allowed to casually do so. "Come on, Dinua. You're not supposed to be the dim one in our, well, whatever we have between us."

"I know," Dinua sighed as she continued to watch Jintar. "But killing, fighting, war, those I can understand…It's the mushy soft stuff that you Jedi are so good at that confuses me. I'm sure if my mom was still around…she'd, I don't know, say something. The last thing I'm going to do is talk to my fathers about this. I prefer having Jintar in one piece."

"Fair enough. How about instead you let me tell you something my dad told me when I was talking to him about Sannah," Doran said mildly, his own eyes pinned on the new and improved, athletically-fit form of his girlfriend. "He made it fairly simple. So if thick headed gundark like me can understand it, I think even a dim soldier like you can get it."

"Even if the doctors say you have to take it easy, don't think I won't pummel you to death," Dinua drawled, leaning against him nonetheless.

"Dad basically told me this, 'If Sannah dies tomorrow, and you never told her how you felt, how would you feel then? Even if she goes through her metamorphoses when she reaches twenty and you go your separate ways, that's still six years away. Would you rather spend those six years alone, or with her at your side? Don't put off happiness because of what _might_ happen. That's the biggest mistake you can ever make. Treasure what you do have, because there are no second chances in life. Once you lose someone, they're gone.' Of course, it still took me several months to work up the courage to tell Sannah how I felt about her, but you get the idea."

"Idiot," Dinua laughed softly, reaching up to affectionately squeeze his hand. "But you're right, even a dumb grunt like me could get that message."

"And?"

"And," Dinua unlooped his arm from around her. "Unlike you, this dumb grunt doesn't need several months of preparation. I'm a Mandalorian, we jump into hell head first."

"That's the spirit."

"Doran."

Doran turned towards her. She leaned forward and planted a soft, loving, but chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, for everything," Dinua whispered, stepping back. "You were the best first partner I could have asked for."

"Go get your man, Dinua Jeban," Doran smiled, his eyes glittering with happiness.

"As you command, _ner or'vod,_" Dinua whispered, taking another step away before looking back over her shoulder. "And if we survive this, and things work out between he and myself, we'll be sure to have a wedding before your girlfriend becomes a fish."

"Sannah would like that," Doran laughed softly. "Now go."

Dinua flashed him a very un-Dinua-like smile, bright and full of happiness, as she nodded, turned away, and broke out into a light jog over to where Jintar was. In the meantime, Sannah took her place at his side, a mischievous grin on her face. "So, matchmaker huh? Is this also one of the things you do?"

"On my free time." Doran chuckled at what he was watching.

Dinua had walked right up to Jintar—who had been lecturing some of the younger members of Clan Skirata on what to look for when fighting the Yuuzhan Vong—grabbed his head, and gave him a full on, deep, passionate kiss in front of everyone. Jintar had obviously been surprised at first, but then got into the spirit of things and returned the kiss just as passionately.

Tyria, who had been co-teaching the lesson, blinked at the two Mandalorian teens, then cast her gaze over to where her son and Sannah was, arching a fine, blond eyebrow. The Jedi teens were watching the spectacle with as much amusement as she herself was feeling. With a bemused shake of her head, Tyria floated Dinua and Jeban off to the side, neither Mandalorian breaking off the kiss or even realizing they had been relocated.

"Well then," Tyria resumed the lesson with a smile. "One last thing you have to look out for is that some of the warriors have bony spikes embedded into their hands, elbows, you name it. Even if you disarm them, they can use their entire body to attack, so don't get too close."

Purely out of curiosity, one of the younger Mandalorians picked up a small rock and threw it at the new couple. In the blink of an eye, Dinua had drawn her blaster pistol, obliterated the rock in mid-air, and holstered the weapon, all without breaking the kiss.

The sound of the blaster firing, however, seemed to kill the mood as much as it did the rock, and Jintar and Dinua finally came up for air a few seconds later. Soft words were whispered, before Dinua clasped Jintar's arm briefly, and the two parted ways.

"Yuuzhan Vong armor is strongest at the chest and legs. To combat them, sonic disrupters, shatter guns, or head shots, work better than the standard blaster," Jintar said, resuming the lecture as if nothing had happened. "Of course the usual rockets and detonators will leave a mess, but you'll want to save those for the larger targets."

In the meantime, Dinua had taken over Sannah's position training the younger members of Clan Skirata in hand-to-hand combat.

"We are definitely going to make sure they survive the Vong attack," Sannah whispered determinedly.

Doran nodded and laced his fingers with hers. "Let's just make sure _we_ survive the attack too."

**){ - }( Chapter End ){ - }(**

**A\N: **So on Wednesday we begin Book 3 of the Heretic trilogy and we learn that Doran hasn't exactly come away unscathed from his time in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. Doran and Sannah will be providing the emotionally mushiness for this next arc, as I've officially separated all three Solo couples and am kicking myself for doing so. Sadly, there won't be any overt A/T mushiness for the rest of the story outside a few lines here and there. They'll have a brief reunion towards the end of the Final Prophecy arc, but are separated once more. I promise they get their happily ever after ending though! Book 3 contains the conclusion of the Mando arc and the discovery of Zonama Sekot, and from there things begin to speed up a little more. We have _only_ twenty-one more chapters to go!


	48. Force Heretic: Book Three

**Forty-Eight**

**([{I}]) ([{I}])**

The back of the ship was just fine for him. The observation room was lit up in the swirling blue glow of hyperspace, and was empty of everyone but himself. As the _Jade Shadow_ wound its way through hyperspace, the last thing Anakin wanted was for another confrontation with his uncle. Maybe it was because he was afraid of Luke's disapproval, or worried that the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order wouldn't be able to see what he was trying to do and would misinterpret it as something else. On some reflection, Anakin knew that he wouldn't trust himself had the situations been reversed. The last Anakin to use dark side powers ended up going full Sith and wiping out a couple billion people in his reign of terror.

Tahiri's pep-talk had helped some. But it still didn't change the fact that his own uncle didn't trust him, and that definitely hurt. His own emotional and mental barriers were raised, as being on a fairly small ship surrounded by other Force sensitives meant privacy was hard to come by. It also meant that he eventually had to face the music and talk with his uncle once more. Hiding would only work for so long.

"Comfortable?"

"Uncle," Anakin acknowledged politely.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Anakin opened his eyes as his uncle sat down on the deck next to him.

"I am sorry, I would have been here sooner, but I just came from a conversation with Vergere."

"What about?"

"She wanted to learn more about the apprentices Vader and the Emperor had. What they did to the galaxy while she was gone. I guess returning to Zonama Sekot has her feeling a bit nostalgic."

"The galaxy went through three governmental changes in her absence," Anakin empathized. "I'd also want to know how the galaxy went down in flames, if I were her. What did you want to talk about, Master Skywalker?"

"I would like to know more about your philosophy of the Force," Luke said. "I let my emotions get the better of me last time. If you are willing, can you tell me again how your beliefs differ from the dark side?"

Anakin nodded slowly. "Sure. Although, you don't have to apologize. I know what I must look like to someone else, and fully understand why you told Kyp and Corran to be careful around me."

"Anakin, I didn't tell them anything," Luke said slowly. "Mara and I haven't discussed your…unique abilities with anyone else."

"It was probably Waxarn or one of his knights then," Anakin sighed. "Jacen and I haven't really been winning any points with them since most of them died in the Remnant."

"Or it could be Vergere," Luke said, watching Anakin to see how his nephew would react.

"It could be," Anakin shrugged. "It doesn't really matter though. I've been checking the HoloNet, and apparently most of the Order has now heard that I can conjure lightning and throw fire. Depending on the pundit, I'm well on the way to following in my grandfather's footsteps."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Not really," Anakin said honestly, glancing at his uncle with a faint smile. "Jaya and Jace believe in me. Tahiri does too. That's all that really matters in the end, isn't it?"

"I would also like to believe in you, if you give me a chance," Luke said.

"It's not like I'm swimming in allies at the moment. I mean, I would definitely appreciate if you didn't see me as some Vader-incarnate. But like I said, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we find Zonama Sekot, convince it to help us end the war, and then go and end an almost four year intergalactic war. I'll worry about what people think of me after we have that settled."

Despite Anakin's tough words, the disquiet the teenage Jedi felt at all the doubts directed towards his self was easily detectable in the Force.

"If I recall correctly," Luke began gently. "You mentioned that you don't believe in a 'dark side' of the Force?"

"Yeah," Anakin breathed, reclining back on the deck to look up at the swirling pattern of hyperspace. As Anakin began to explain his philosophy once more, Luke took it in all in stride. Unlike before, however, Luke continued to analyze Anakin's words logically and as calmly as he could.

With Mara's help, he had centered himself after the conversation with Vergere, to make sure his feelings wouldn't get the better of him. He was also using the bond he had with Mara to ensure that no one else would tamper with his mind during the meeting. Without his emotions filtering his thoughts and what he was hearing, he had to admit that Anakin made some very good points about the Jedi Code and the Force in general. He could also understand why Anakin thought the way he did and agreed that the philosophy would be much too dangerous to be taught to a wide-spread Jedi audience. Luke found it ironic that the very exercises he was using to clear his mind supported the theory Anakin was espousing; that strong emotions were only bad if uncontrolled.

"And you are certain you've mastered this… darkness…in you?" Luke asked carefully.

"I wouldn't say mastered," Anakin answered, turning towards his uncle. "More like I understand and control it. It wouldn't have been possible without Alema's help. She knows a lot about fighting one's own demons."

Luke sighed, closing his eyes in thought. He could sense his wife's support of Anakin's unorthodox views. At the same time, he still felt conflicted. Having once been seduced by the dark side, he was well aware that it could hide itself in many different ways. Then again, Mara having once been the Hand of the Emperor, would know just as much, if not more, about the side of the Force hidden from most students.

"You don't have to say anything, Uncle," Anakin said, misinterpreting Luke's silence for one of disapproval. "I know that it's probably too unconventional and dangerous. After finally uniting the Jedi, it's too much of a risk to introduce another controversial, Force-related doctrine and expect others to accept it just like that. It's better if you all just…"

"Anakin," Luke interrupted, holding out a steady hand. "I didn't say I disagreed with your stance or think it foolhardy. It is clear that you have thought a lot about your interpretation of the Force, and I'll respect your interpretation so long as you remain aware that not everyone can walk the same path you're walking."

"'The Force is what you make of it. Not what anyone tells you it is,'" Anakin quoted softly.

"Anakin?"

"It's something my teacher taught me when I was on that asteroid. That no one else can tell me what the Force is, because everyone feels the Force differently and has a different bond to it. 'No two Force presences are the same,' she said, 'so why let another tell you what the Force is like when what they see and feel will differ from your own perceptions? You have suffered much these past few days because it is only when you are bereft of hope, of even the will to live, will you truly see the Force as only you can see it, feel it as only you can experience it.'"

Luke froze upon hearing Anakin's last sentence. "Wait, repeat that last part."

Anakin blinked but dutifully complied. "'Will you see the Force as only you can…"

"No, before that."

"'Only when…?" Anakin cast a puzzled stare at his uncle.

"That part," Luke felt his chest grow heavy. Again, his conversation with Vergere returned to occupy his thoughts, specifically when he and Mara were telling the Fosh user about Vader's last apprentice. He wouldn't be surprise if Vergere had planned even _tha__t_ conversation knowing full well what his nephew would say. Luke prayed he was wrong, that for once, it was just a coincidence.

"'Only when you are bereft of hope, of even the will to live…"

"That line," Luke whispered, his eyes fluttering close as a memory from his past rose up in him. An identity unmasked. Defeat. Hurt. Another voice was saying those exact words, full of hate, of anger. "Anakin, you never really talked about your teacher…" Luke said slowly. "Can you describe her?"

"Not much to say," Anakin shrugged. "She didn't talk about herself much, only the Force. She was very knowledgeable about it."

"I meant a physical description."

"Uncle?"

"Humor me," Luke said, not feeling very humorous. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry. Dread had settled in a pit in his stomach. He could feel Mara leave the cockpit to Jaina and make her way to the back of the ship.

"She kept most of her body hidden in some type of black life-suit," Anakin said, confused as he sensed a rising alarm grow within his uncle. "She wore some type of triangle headdress and kept most of her face covered. She had greens eyes…oh, and she had a scar over her right eye. Uncle?"

Luke had turned sheet white at the description, his heart pounding. "And her name? Anakin, what was her name?"

"She introduced herself as Brisha Syo? Uncle, what's wrong?"

"Anakin…you have to forget everything she's taught you," Luke said, doing his very best to keep the panic from his voice.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

The floor panel to the observation deck moved and Mara entered as Luke answered Anakin.

"Because," Luke said softly, voice hoarse. "Her real name is Shira Brie, also known as Lumiya. She's a Dark Jedi."

"I suspected as much," Anakin said, not quite responding in the way the two Jedi Masters had hoped. "I mean, she did know a lot about the darker Force powers. But that doesn't mean she's wrong."

"Anakin?"

"Aunt Mara, Uncle Luke. Being a Dark Jedi does not immediately mean that everything they say is a lie, or meant to sway one to their side. Her words make a lot of sense, you have to admit that. And she wasn't the one who told me about there being no 'dark side of the Force,' it was a conclusion Alema and I came to by ourselves."

"_After_ she's taught you all sorts of things and guided you in your development," Mara interjected, relying on her husband to keep her from exploding in disbelief. "Anakin, think long and hard. What reason would Lumiya have for training you, for teaching you how to embrace your emotions?"

"To help end the war," Anakin said sharply. "Has it ever occurred to you that there may not be some grand scheme at play? That the Dark Jedi want the Yuuzhan Vong gone as much as anyone else? If the Yuuzhan Vong win, even the Dark Jedi won't be safe. Brisha, Lumiya, whoever she is, helped me better understand myself, the Force, my place in this galaxy. I don't see anything wrong or harmful about that."

"I know you're not _that_ naïve, Anakin," Mara countered. "She wants you to think a certain way for a reason."

"It's not like I'm completely denying that a dark side doesn't exist," Anakin argued. "It just exists in a way different than most people believe. It isn't in the Force, but an inherent part within every living being."

Luke placed a staying hand on his wife's arm. "What is the difference between a Jedi who has fallen, and one who hasn't, Anakin?"

"Dark Jedi willingly and consciously let their emotions, greed, and ambitions control their actions," Anakin clarified. "A Jedi does not."

"And you," Luke said steadily. "Where do you fall in that spectrum?"

"I'd like to think myself a Jedi," Anakin said. "But I'm not the Jedi most people should think of when they think about one."

"None of us are, Little Brother." Jacen and Jaina climbed through the hatch.

"When people think of Jedi, they think of heroes and protectors," Jacen added to his sister's comment. "We all know that that's only a small fraction of who we are."

"How long have you two known about Anakin's…other…abilities?" Mara glanced at the twins.

"Suspected?" Jaina asked, looking at her younger brother. "Since he came back from the asteroid he trained on. He was different, darker, more closed off."

"Known?" Jacen said. "Since Ebaq Nine. We were all connected in the battlemeld, but because he's our brother, we saw things the others didn't."

"And you weren't concerned?"

"He's our little brother," Jacen said, draping a supportive arm around his shoulders. "We trust him. He's no more likely to become a Sith than me or Jaina."

"Even knowing that his teacher on that asteroid was a dark Jedi?" Luke questioned.

That seemed to surprise both Jacen and Jaina. But they quickly recovered. Jaina smirked at her brother. "Dark Jedi teaching him or no, he's still my pain-in-the-butt little brother, Anakin."

"Thanks, Jaya," Anakin said with a wry grin.

"This is serious," Mara said.

"Our brother's too self-sacrificing to go dark," Jacen said supportively. "Don't worry Mara. He has us, Tahiri, and all our friends watching out for him."

"He won't go dark," Jaina nodded. "I'd stake my life on it."

Anakin sent out waves of thanks to his siblings for their support, meeting Luke and Mara's gazes reassuringly. "What they said. Besides the…"

Powerful vibrations of Force energy passed through the ship. Again and again, like the ringing of a bell. All five very powerful Force sensitives in the room felt it, their eyes widening in alarm.

"What…?"

"You feel it too?"

"Where is it coming from?"

Vergere's voice came over the ship intercom. _"Now would be a good time for all of you to return to the cockpit. __That__, is Zonama Sekot."_

**([{II}]) ([{II}])**

"So, Boss Boy, where are these blonds of yours that you mentioned?"

"They'll show, Vega," Uldir replied, choosing to ignore her name for him. Kriff, he hated it when his crew called him that.

"Sometime today?" Leaft, the lone Dug on his crew grumped. "Maybe we should tell the Vong to delay their attack because we needed time to get our allies together."

"They'll show," Uldir repeated.

"Uldir, we've delayed our launch for nearly two hours now," Vega sounded sympathetic. "Unless we take off now, we might…"

"Here they come," Klin-Fa pointed across the busy spaceport.

"Boss Boy, I thought only two more humans were coming," Leaft blinked.

"I thought so too."

"They're all Jedi," Klin-Fa blinked at the approaching mass of people. Leading the group was Danni Quee and Tahiri Kwaad. "At least the front dozen or so are. I can't say the same about the back."

"They're not going to all fit in our ship," Vega said apprehensively, motioning back to their small Corellian-built transport.

"We already have too many humans as it is," Leaft said, scowling at Klin-Fa as if it were her fault.

"Wait a minute. Is that Han Solo?" Vook, a Duros and the last of the four member crew asked in disbelief.

"It is." Uldir was taken aback.

"Hi!" Tahiri called out perkily, bouncing into the hangar with Danni while the others waited outside. "Sorry we're late!"

"Tahiri," Uldir raised an eyebrow. "Your friends?"

"Yup. And they're all here to help," Tahiri smiled. She pointed to where Han and Leia were. "I told Captain Solo about how Boba Fett was in trouble, and he jumped at a chance to have Boba Fett indebted to him." She motioned to Corran and Mirax, who were standing with their two children. "And when Valin and Jysella heard that Sannah and Doran might be in trouble, they volunteered to come along. So naturally, their parents had to come too." She motioned to Saba Sebatyne and Tesar. "And when Saba and Tesar heard that we were hunting Yuuzhan Vong, and that I was going on the mission, they felt obligated to help us after what we did for Barab." She then jerked a thumb at Zekk, Tekli, and Lowbacca. "And if Tesar and I were going along, they wanted to come too. Also, since Mandalore might need aid afterwards, Captain Solo convinced Lando and Talon Karde to send some supply ships their way. Danni's also bringing along a science team to evaluate the effects of the various things they're bringing along."

Uldir, Klin-Fa, Vega, Leaft, and Vook, all stared in disbelief as their minds tried to make sense of the rapid-fire explanation.

"Oh, and since they had just retaken Drackmar and were still in the area, we managed to get support from General Garm Bel Iblis' task group. And since _they_ were working with the Imperial group under Master Durron, we have his ships en route as well," Tahiri finished with a broad grin.

"What she said," Danni said once she managed to get a word in.

The crew of the _No Luck Required_ stared at Tahiri as if she had just grown an extra head.

"How the flupp did you get all that?" Uldir finally managed. "Klin-Fa and I spent an entire two days trying to drum up support, and you do this, in what, two hours?"

"More or less," Tahiri nodded. "It pays to have a well-connected boyfriend."

"I must not be doing something right then," Klin-Fa said, tilting her nose up at Uldir in mock distain.

"Great, as if I don't feel worthless enough," Uldir rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure Mandalore will be more than thankful."

"I'll be going with the Solos in the _Falcon_," Danni Quee explained. "It'll be one of three other ships taking off from Mon Cal with you guys."

"Three?" Uldir said, still trying to get over his shock.

"The _Falcon,_ _Pulsar Skate, _and _Lady Luck," _Tahiri elaborated.

"And you blamed me for taking after the Solos," Danni said with a sidelong grin to the younger woman.

"We'll meet at the hyperspace jump point," Han Solo said, tossing a datapad over to Uldir. "That's the number of ships and supplies we have on hand. Since you're more experienced with the rescue aspect of things, you can take care of it."

Uldir glanced at the numbers, then let out an exasperated sigh. "Is it too late to want my life to be simple again?"

"Definitely," Klin-Fa and Tahiri said in unison.

Uldir hung his head. "Alright, then let's get going."

The group by the hangar door departed to their designated ships.

"Is there any chance I can get you to do this whenever we need support? I don't want to go through the Senate again if my life depended on it," Klin-Fa asked Tahiri.

"I wouldn't either. I think everyone going on this mission is actually running from one Senate meeting or another," Tahiri replied while they walked up into the _No Luck Required _together.

Leaft and Vook stared at each other, then at Uldir, let out barking laughs, and followed after the two young women into the ship.

"Well Boss Boy, it's your show," Vega said, clapping him on the back. "You got the support you need, so let's burn sky until we see lines."

"Right," Uldir smiled faintly. Now that the famous Han and Leia Solo, and several other famous Jedi, were onboard for a potentially very fatal mission, the last thing he wanted was for anything to go wrong. They may be a rescue force to save the Mandalorians, but from the attitude of the Senate, it was clear no one was going to come after them if _they_ needed help. "Let's do this."

**([{III}]) ([{III}])**

It was late at night at the Kyrimorut, but many members of Clan Skirata were still wide awake. Sannah exhaled as she slowly tended to the glass of water in her hands. Doran somehow had fallen asleep despite the pressure-heavy atmosphere, and she envied him.

The tension in the base was nerve-racking. She was all for the Mandalorian maxim that pressure created gems, but it was almost crazy how disciplined and military minded those around her were. It was like preparing for the coming battle had consumed their existence. That the coming fight was all they lived for.

She had no idea how Doran had managed to train and live with them for an entire year. All this macho-soldier business just wasn't her thing.

"You're looking a bit pensive," a voice startled the Melodie teen out of her thoughts.

Sannah glanced up to see one of Clan Skirata's older Mandalorians standing by her.

"Mind of I take a seat?" The man gestured to the empty chair opposite of Sannah at the long wooden table.

"Go ahead," Sannah motioned politely.

"Thanks," the Mandalorian sat and placed a plate of some type of syrup-drenched cake in front of him. "Uj cake, wanna piece?"

"No, it's okay," Sannah smiled softly.

"Your loss," the Mandalorian shrugged.

During her stay at the Kyrimorut, Sannah had met several of the older Mandalorians, all of whom were veterans of the Clone War. These Mandalorians had actually deserted the army and had been adopted by Clan Skirata much like Scout, Bardan, and Kina Ha had been.

Despite being clones, the Mandalorians she had met were all different not only in terms of personality, but also in terms of the women they had married. It was impossible to mistake one Mandalorian for another, and they all had their own unique quirks. After Doran awoke from his Force-induced coma, Sannah had quickly caught up on her manners and introduced herself to the other occupants of the Kyrimorut. She had learned much about their families, their adventures and stories, and found the members of Clan Skirata to be a wholly different type of Mandalorian than what she had grown used to on Raxis Prime.

One of the first Mandalorians she made a point in meeting was Jintar's father, Kom'rk Skirata. For a while, he had been a one-woman-a-week type of man. But that was until he met Jintar's mother. From Kom'rk, Sannah had learned that Jintar's mother had been a very talented singer working under a very dubious contract. Kom'rk just so happened to hear her sing and fell in love at first sight. After a high-flying, guns-blazing adventure involving a criminal syndicate, a Hutt, and an army of retired Clone War soldiers, Kom'rk took the singer back to Mandalore and married her. Unfortunately the happiness didn't last for long, and Jintar's mother died at childbirth from unforeseen complications. Even the combined efforts of Scout and Kina Ha hadn't been able to save her. Sannah had spent some time listening to old recordings of Jintar's mother and had to admit that her voice had been very beautiful. Kom'rk made up for her death by devoting everything he had to his son, and his pride in Jintar for being in the _Ori'ramikade_ was clear in the way the man spoke. The two had a strong bond and Sannah could easily see why Doran spoke highly of them.

Of course, nothing could have prepared her for the comedic duo that was Fi and Atin. Sannah nearly broke a rib laughing at their deadpan deliveries and energetic jokes. Their children had likewise inherited their father and uncles' dry Mandalorian humor, much to their mothers' chagrin, and that night had filled the Kyrimorut with joyful mirth. From them, Sannah learned that it was very possible to die laughing.

Atin and his wife Laseema, a Rutian Twi'lek, had adopted a small group of children sometime towards the end of the Empire. All eight of their children had been 'liberated' from various slave owners at different times during Atin and Laseema's travels, and had been raised as proper Mandalorians. Four humans, three Twi'leks—all of whom were different colored—and a small Cathar girl, rounded out Atin's very unique contribution to Clan Skirata.

That's not to say Fi and his Mandalorian wife Parja, hadn't added any to the family either. The two Mandalorians were the proud parents of four children themselves; and together with Atin and Laseema and their children, they made up a sizable portion of Clan Skirata.

If Sannah wanted to catch up on the latest news regarding someone's personal life, she didn't have to look much further than the opinionated A'den Skirata. Through him, she learned a little bit about the history of how the former soldiers all ended up on Mandalore, and had been fascinated about the tales A'den had to share. The story took a brighter turn when A'den concluded the tale by proudly showing off holos of his three daughters; all of whom were accomplished Mandalorian Protectors.

As Sannah had quickly learned, however, not all of the former soldiers were alike. She had also encountered the unofficial leader of the former Clone Troopers, Ordo Skirata. Someone, Sannah learned, she should probably give a wide berth. From the others, she learned that Ordo wasn't exactly the friendliest towards Jedi, but was a very good leader and cared for the others a lot.

Despite these meetings, she had, however, yet to be introduced to the Mandalorian talking to her. From the man's resemblance to Kom'rk, it was clear that he had also once been a Clone Trooper. "You're one of Jintar's uncles?"

"What gave me away? Was it the face? I always thought I was the one who received the handsome genes and my brothers the ugly ones."

Sannah hid her grin by taking a sip of water. Her ribs were still aching from all the laughing inflicted on her by Fi and Atin.

"The name's Mereel," the Mandalorian introduced himself, between bite-fulls of his cake. "Jintar and Dinua have talked a lot about you, Jedi."

"They have?"

"Said you had a good head on your shoulders. A good fighter."

"Oh," Sannah felt her cheeks warm. Coming from Dinua and Jintar, two Supercommandos, that was high praise indeed.

"So, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"That's obvious."

"The atmosphere here. Is it always so intense?"

"Sadly," Mereel nodded, gesturing with his fork. "You get yourself surrounded by people train from birth to be soldiers, and this is what you get."

Sannah was taken aback. "You don't seem as…"

"High strung?"

"Yeah."

"I just know how to have a good time," he grinned, leaning forward. "What about you?"

"I…"

"_Ba'vodu_."

Both Sannah and Mereel looked to the side to see a twenty-something year old olive-skinned woman standing next to them with raised eyebrows.

"Etain'ika," Mereel said, "Pull up a seat." He looked back to Sannah and jerked a thumb at the new arrival. "Niner's kid. I'm probably the only one of us that's still single and without any brats running around."

"Uncle, please tell me you weren't trying to…with her." Etain gestured at Sannah with a look of exasperation, her Basic heavily tinted with her Mandalorian background.

Mereel blinked. "Hey, that _wasn't_ what I meant by having a good time. Well, not this time at least. Come on, give me some credit, she's younger than you and has a boyfriend."

"That girl down at the bar was younger than me and was married," Etain said dryly. "_Ni'buir_ and Ordo had to stop her husband from hunting you down and cutting off your..."

Mereel held up his hands. "I promise my intentions were completely honorable, _ori'haat."_

Etain shook her head and took the third of four seats at the table. She held out a hand towards Sannah. "Ignore my uncle. _Ni cuyi_ Etain, Etain Skirata. I heard there were a couple of new Jedi here."

"Sannah, of the Melodie," Sannah just shook her head in amusement. Yup, she was definitely getting too used to the Mandalorian humor.

"Etain here is in the Protectors," Mereel boasted just like a proud uncle. "One of the best tech experts they have."

"I was allowed to return to help defend my clan," she explaining, ducking her head shyly at her uncle's praise.

"Nice to meet you," Sannah greeted.

"Likewise, Jedi. My Clan has only good things to say about you." Etain then focused on Mereel. "So, _ba'vodu_, about those good times?"

"Oh right, I was going to ask the Jedi if she was up to helping me arrange a little party to help relax the lads…and ladies," Mereel quickly added. "The Jedi's right. There's only so much planning and preparing we can do."

"I think my dad would be saying something about proper planning preventing piss poor performances," Etain pointed out with a shake of her head. "The last thing we all want to do is be a bit tired and emotional when the _Vongese_ come. Besides, Uncle Ordo would shoot that idea down faster than you go through women."

"But we have to do something," Sannah said to Etain, while Mereel sputtered protests that Etain's comment wasn't true. "I mean, look at your cousins. They look like they're about to break just by eating a piece of cake!"

They glanced at several other members of Clan Skirata sitting further down the table, who were stiffly and mechanically bringing their eating utensils up and down while their jaws moved robotically as they consumed their meal.

"All right you have a point," Etain sighed.

"You have any ideas?" Mereel asked Sannah.

Sannah worried her lower lip for a moment, then nodded. "How about a competition?"

"Competition?" Both Mereel and Etain repeated.

"Uh huh, non-lethal of course," Sannah quickly added, remembering that she _was_ with Mandalorians after all. "A tournament, complete with a feast, prizes, and bragging rights."

"Go on," Mereel grinned. "I'm definitely liking the sound of this."

"There can be the usual challenges, like shooting, hand-to-hand, racing, and the like," Sannah said. "But then we can also have more mental challenges, puzzle-solving, slicing. You know, to keep everyone fit, but at the same time allow them to have fun."

Etain nodded her approval. "Brains and brawns."

"We can even invite the nearby clans to participate. Get a little inter-clan rivalry going on," Mereel added.

"Non-lethal," Sannah reminded.

"We're not all diehard Mandalorians like the _Or'ramikade_ are," Etain laughed.

"Hey, Fi!" Mereel gestured to his brother, who had just entered the room. "Come on over. We have a competition to plan."

**([{IV}]) ([{IV}])**

Despite the merriment being planned several rooms over, merriment was the last thing on Doran's mind. Not many people enjoyed waking up in a cold sweat, hands shaking, and gasping for air.

Doran was one of them.

Even after having saved his sanity by entering the deep hibernation trance known as _Morichro_, he hadn't been immediately successful in his attempts. It was hard to hibernate when shapers were literally picking you apart without any anesthetic. The only time he had to attempt to enter the deep trance was during the shapers' meal times, and even then it had taken him a while. At least, from the reactions of his mother and Sannah, he had been able to shield most of his pain from them.

Doran groaned and rubbed at his face. As he did, his eyes caught the sight of the slightly pinkish skin on his arm, evidence that the skin had only recently been regrown. Just seeing the arm caused his mind to flashback to the ordeal. Being strapped down with a ysalamari placed nearby, unable to do anything but scream himself hoarse as the Shaping tools went to work.

He glanced about the spartan quarters he had been loaned. His reflection in the nearby metal sheet that served as a mirror only heightened his anxiety. One natural brown iris, and one milky-gold, created as a result of whatever chemicals the Yuuzhan Vong had dripped into it, stared back at him. The pigmentation change was irreversible, and as minor as a change in eye color seemed, it was just another reminder of what he had went through.

Suddenly, the small, cramped quarters seemed a bit _too_ small and cramped.

Barely controlling his pounding heart, Doran slid out of his cot and staggered out the door. He blindly stumbled through the underground halls of the Kyrimorut, ignoring the exclamations of the people he bumped into. It was only when he managed to reach the surface, feel the cool breeze of Mandalore wash over him, did Doran finally release the breath he had been holding.

He took several steps away from the entrance, and then several more, his bare feet automatically sliding through the dirt, his body sagging wearily. When he was just out of sight of the fortified home of Clan Skirata, his legs shook, then gave way as he collapsed to his knees. He felt weak, drained…helpless.

"Of all the planets, I have to break down on Mandalore," Doran managed with a laughing sob.

He shook silently as tears rolled down his cheeks. He marshaled whatever was left of his concentration to keep Sannah or his mother from worrying. He didn't want them to see him like this. Didn't want anyone to know that the Yuuzhan Vong had truly gotten to him, beaten him. That the only reason why he had achieved _Morichro_ was because he had been wishing for death. That he truly tried to stop his heart from beating to avoid any more pain.

The young teen inhaled shakily, turning a pained gaze up at the distant twin moons and the field of stars they resided in. He tried to center himself, tune in to the natural rhythms that made up the planet. The cool wind helped to dry his sweat-slickened body and assuage the higher-than-normal heat it was giving off.

But it wasn't enough.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the leering, smug faces of the shapers looking down at him. His muscles and nerves would fire off in sympathy, leaving him breathless once more.

He glanced about the area he had ended up in; a rocky area with a steep, sheer drop into the sea below. It had been one of the reasons why the Kyrimorut had been built where it had, an easily defendable position. Though it was night, the moon provided just enough light for him to see the water wash up against the sharp, jagged rocks below.

Rising off his knees, which had been cut up by the rocky ground he had been kneeling on, Doran edged closer to the rocky ledge. He barely felt the sting of the freshly opened cuts. They were nothing in comparison to what the shapers had done. Reaching the very edge of the cliff, Doran just stared out at the vast sea before him, watching the reflection of the stars and moon shimmer with every movement of the water. He didn't know how long he just stood there, watching the waves dash against the rocks below.

"You know, I have a jetpack. So if you want to make a game of it, jump and let's see if I can catch you."

Doran stiffened, but didn't turn around. "Dinua? What are you doing out here? Weren't you with Jintar?"

"I _was_ with Jintar. That is, until one of his cousins interrupted us and told me you were going for a nighttime walk in your underclothes."

"Sorry," Doran murmured, closing his eyes and frantically wiping away his tears.

"So, are you going to jump?"

"Wasn't thinking about it."

"Right, because all sane people go up to the edge of a cliff in their underclothes at this hour just to stare at the waves."

Doran was silent for a minute. "Back on Gargon, when Jintar and I saved you from those upper classmen…how did you get over it…what they did to you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dinua take a step so that she was standing shoulder to shoulder with him. The blond Mandalorian teen joined Doran in scrutinizing the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. The simple nightgown she wore fluttered in the night air. "That's what I had the two of you for. The two of you got me through it. You even let me kill the bastard who led that lot. Very therapeutic. Why do you ask? You need me to hunt down some shapers so you can have a couple of therapy sessions of your own?"

"Jedi aren't allowed to seek revenge," Doran shook his head.

"It's not vengeance, its justice."

"You and Sannah killed the ones responsible. It's not justice if I place their crimes on another."

Dinua snorted. "Semantics. The _Vongese_ hurt you. You're entitled to retaliate against their clan."

"I'm not _Mando'ad_, I don't go by your code."

"Right, so you say. When you gave yourself up for the bulk of the _Or'ramikade_, were you just doing the noble Jedi thing, or were you thinking like a duty-bound _Mando'ad, _and trying to protect your brothers and sisters?"

Doran exhaled and took a seat, his feet dangling over the edge. "You know the answer to that."

"I'm not the mind reader here, _dikut_."

"I was trying to protect _your_ brothers and sisters," Doran muttered. "The Jedi thing only crossed my mind after I had boarded the _Vongese_ ship."

"Problem solved. You were a _Mando'ad_ when they captured and tortured you, so you can get justice our way."

"You really want me to become a _dar'Jetii_?" Doran said wryly, resting back on the palms of his hands.

"Might be interesting to see, but it won't happen. You're too _you_ to be evil."

Doran smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Whatever that means."

"It means you're too dense to listen to what I'm telling you."

"Huh?"

"Exactly," Dinua took a seat next to him. "I'm almost glad to be handing you off to Sannah. Much more trouble than you're worth. Look, I got through my personal _dar'yaim_ because I had you and Jintar backing me up. At that time, the two of you were my only friends and I was lucky you put up with me for so long.

You sacrificed yourself for over fifty _Or'ramikade_. That's fifty of _our_ brothers and sisters who have your back. Some who even died getting you out of the _Vongese_ base. You have them, and you have Sannah, Jintar, your mother, and myself. It's not a sign of weakness to seek help when you need it, Doran. Even _Mando'ade_ rely on one and other when things get tough."

"Dinua, we're on _Mando'yaim._ I can't just break down and cry in front of a bunch of people who are trained from birth to kill in a dozen different ways. It's not like I'll win any points by complaining of a little pain."

"Would you quit acting so _jagyc_?" Dinua said in exasperation. "It doesn't fool anyone, least of all me. _Gar cuyi Doran_, _ner di'kutla, mirdala burc'ya bal cabur. _You never cared what the _Mando'ade_ on Gargon thought of you and Jintar. You kicked their _shebse_ and came in third in our class, right behind me and Jintar. Besides, most of Clan Skirata saw you running through the Kyrimorut. It's not like you can say you fancied a nearly-naked nighttime jog."

"Who knows, it might work," Doran shrugged flippantly.

"That's sounds more like the Doran I know," Dinua said approvingly. "You have that Force-bond thing with Sannah. Use it."

"How do you know I haven't?"

Dinua gave him a sharp-eyed look. "Because I'm here and she's not."

"Good point."

"_Dikut_," Dinua sighed.

"Sorry for ruining your night," Doran murmured, noting that she didn't have much more on beside the thin nightgown she was wearing.

"You and Sannah made it possible. You're forgiven this once," Dinua nudged him. "Come on. Let's go back. It's freezing out here."

"I feel fine," Doran shrugged. "Force helps keep the warmth in."

Dinua muttered darkly about where Doran could shove his Force and lightly dug her elbow into him. "For those of us not blessed with mystic powers, would you kindly consider returning with me?"

Doran felt Sannah reach out with the Force to locate him, no doubt having heard some variation of his flight from the Kyrimorut. He sent an 'I'm fine' message, only to see Dinua arch an eyebrow at him.

"Doran."

"I thought you said you couldn't read minds."

"I can't. But I know you. You just told Sannah you were fine, didn't you?"

Doran flinched and tacked on a 'can we talk in my quarters?' to his message.

_Dinua's with you, isn't she?_

Doran blinked, bewildered, wondering how girls did that. And Dinua smothered a laugh as she accurately guessed the reason for his reaction. "Tell her I said hi and that I'm bringing you back now."

Doran mock scowled at the older teen. But when the subject of the scowl is a battle hardened Mandalorian Supercommando who eats blasterbolts and detonators for breakfast; he ending up being about as intimidating as a decomposed womp-rat.

They made their way back to the Kyrimorut at a pace slightly faster than he had left it. Before they ducked back inside, Doran held out a hand to momentarily halt their progress. "Dinua."

"Doran?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Dinua playfully slugged him on his shoulder. "It's kind of the norm for us, isn't it? Helping the other get out of _dar'yaim._ Even three years later."

"Yeah," Doran smiled. "It is. Well, enjoy whatever's left of your night. I guess I have to go tell Sannah that…well…" His expression fell.

"That you're having a perfectly normal reaction to being held captive and tortured by an enemy force," Dinua said, her voice softening again. "It's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. You made it through, that's all that matters. Even the docs say that a lesser man would have died."

Doran sighed and nodded. "Well then, this slightly greater than a lesser man has his girlfriend to confide to now."

Dinua briefly placed a hand on his shoulder in support, before nodding and disappearing into the building. Breathing out one last time, Doran descended the steps after her.

**([{V}]) ([{V}])**

_"This is Ronal Idan, the Galactic Star's embedded reporter, reporting live from the Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera, the flagship of Grand Admiral Pellaeon. This is part two of a five part series surrounding the latest actions of one Anakin Solo. Is he an up and coming Sith Lord? The Death Knights under Jedi Knight Waxarn Kel certainly think so. Yesterday you heard them describe how the once hero of the Galactic Alliance used lightning and flame to kill. For those who haven't been keeping up with the latest events, the Code of the Jedi forbids them from killing using their mystical powers. And only Dark Jedi are known to produce lightning. Today's stunning revelation? Anakin Solo was well aware that former Jedi Knight Alema Rar had fallen to the dark side, but he not only ignored it, he protected her from others. Jedi Knight Maez, who served with Waxarn and was present on Kalee when Jedi Rar declared her true allegiance, has this to say. 'When we tried to apprehend her after she killed five of our friends, Anakin Solo just sat back and watched. If anything he seemed amused by the turn of events. Tell me, is that the type of person who we should let be the next Grandmaster of the Jedi Order?' Another quote from…" _

Tahiri turned off the HoloNet report and glared at the speaker box as if it was responsible for all the bad press Anakin was receiving. She picked it up and threw it across the room, cursing in Yuuzhan Vong as she did.

The Jedi Knights who followed Waxarn Kel had been venting their grief for the friends they had lost during the conflicts within Imperial space by describing, in great detail, the 'Sith-like' actions Anakin and Alema had taken on Kalee. Naturally, anything about Anakin Solo was news worthy, and the media outlets ran with it. Instead of the Hero of Ebaq 9 and next Grandmaster, some outlets were now calling Anakin a power hungry manipulator and the next Lord of the Sith. They pointed to his manipulation of the High Council for the campaigns into Hutt Space and the Remnant as prime examples of his future ambitions. '_No one else can snap his fingers and have our government stumbling to supply him with a full fleet_.' They blamed the deaths of the Jedi from Kyp's Dozen and the Death Knights on Anakin's desire to get rid of any organized opposition to his rise to power. '_Similar to Palpatine's rise to power, Anakin Solo is isolating any potential threats and using underhanded means to dispose of them_.' It was almost like the news broadcasts out of Hapes during Anakin's trial all over again.

Not all the news channels had turned on Anakin. But the fact that the Galactic Star was not among them, spoke volumes for the public perception of the one who had once been the poster boy of the Jedi Order. With Anakin unable to defend himself in the Unknown Regions, Waxarn Kel's Death Knights were more or less having their way with the reporters. She knew Anakin had said to let things run its course, but she didn't have to like it.

"Sorry, I can come back at a later time," Klin-Fa said from the doorway behind Tahiri.

Tahiri spun around in surprise. "Oh, sorry. It's just the stupid news reporters blathering on about how Anakin's going to be some Sithspawn incarnate."

"It's on all the major channels," Klin-Fa said with an understanding nod of her head. She sat cross-legged across from Tahiri and took a deep breath. "Do you really think I can learn how to sense Vong?"

Tahiri shrugged. "It's really up to you."

"You're younger than me, don't start spouting Jedi Master-y lines," Klin-Fa scowled.

"But it really is," Tahiri said calmly. "The trick to learning Vongsense is that you have to embrace the Yuuzhan Vong culture as a whole. Come to terms with whatever fears or horrors you experienced at their hands."

Klin-Fa grew pale. "There's no flippin' way I can embrace anything about those scarheads. Not after what they did to Yabeley, to Bey…to me."

"Would you rather spend the rest of your life fearing them?" Tahiri's voice was gentle and understanding. Through the conversations she had had with Alema, Tahiri had learned about what it was like to truly be afraid of the Yuuzhan Vong, of their strange ways and language. She could empathize with what Klin-Fa was going through, and was determined to help the older teen come to terms with her ordeal. "All you have to do is accept what they did and move on."

"Easy for you to say," Klin-Fa muttered, bringing her knees up to her chest and gripping them. "You had the entire personality transplant. You're practically a Vong. And they didn't…didn't torture your boyfriend to death in front of you."

"Have you talked with Uldir about it?" Tahiri kept her voice even, doing her best to endure the distress leaking through Klin-Fa's emotional barriers.

"Talk to him?" Klin-Fa laughed weakly. "What can he do? I don't want to burden him with my silly little problems. The last thing I want to do is have him see me as a little girl afraid of a couple of bad dreams."

Tahiri raised an eyebrow and shifted into Vongphase.

Klin-Fa immediately stiffened and let out a feral hiss. "Don't do that!"

Tahiri exited from Vongphase. "Just a couple of bad dreams?"

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of the scarheads," Klin-Fa swallowed.

"Klin-Fa, I know what it's like to be Shaped. But unlike you, I had Anakin to help me out every step of the way. It's because of him that I was able to come to terms with what they did to me. You've gone for what? Two years, three, keeping it all in?"

"Two," Klin-Fa whispered. "I was captured shortly before you were."

Tahiri slowly reached out and gripped one of Klin-Fa's hands comfortingly. "Two years. I would have gone insane without Anakin. I have no idea how you managed it."

"Me neither," Klin-Fa muttered.

"If you don't want to go to Uldir, would…share some of it with me?"

Klin-Fa's head rose, her expression haunted and pained. "I…I don't want to be scared anymore. But…the memories, they hurt so bad…"

Tahiri reached out with the Force, forming a tentative bond with the older Jedi and leaving the rest up to Klin-Fa.

Klin-Fa's dark eyes held Tahiri's soothing green, before fluttering close as Klin-Fa began sharing the memories and emotions that she had bottled up for so long. Her breathing and Tahiri's synced, their thoughts becoming one as their minds flew back to another time and place.

_Tahiri was strapped down to a table, looking upwards at the reflective surface of the ceiling. Around her, Yuuzhan Vong shapers talked to her in an alien tongue, the spineray embedded in her nervous system producing only pain. Tahiri felt panic, fear. She could hear her boyfriend in the next room crying out in pain, feel his agony translate through their Force bond, further increasing her own pain._

Back on the _No Luck Required_, Tahiri's jaw tightened, tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to share Klin-Fa's most traumatizing memories.

_The shapers were discussing something. A sharp-toothed creature was held over her. She tried to struggle, to escape, but she couldn't move. The spineray had done something to numb the rest of her body. Eyes, wide in terror, bulged as the shapers began to cut into her skull. Her body may have been numbed, but she could still feel pain. Staring up in horror at the distorted reflection in the ceiling, Tahiri watched as her brain was exposed._

Tahiri inhaled sharply, the techniques these shapers used were different than what had been used on her. Meezhan Kwaad and Nen Yim had burrowed into her mind via the three scars on her forehead. Used the spineray to force her to accept the new memories. With Klin-Fa, however, it appeared as if these shapers were purposely grafting Yuuzhan Vong brain matter onto her own brain.

_Pain. Wanting death. She passes out. When she next awakens, she could hear the Yuuzhan Vong talking. To her horror, she realizes that she could understand them._

_ 'You know what we are saying, don't you, Jeedai?'_

_ She responds with a frantic nod, knowing that refusal will only lead to more pain. She glances up at her reflection and realizes that they had restored the top half of her skull back to its place. A vivid, zigzag scar was the only physical evidence of what they had done._

_ 'The Shaping was a success.' One scarred shaper looks to another. _

_'The male Jeedai will be next. They shall be the first in an army of Jeedai, Shaped as Yun-Ne'shel wills.'_

_ Time passes. They leave her alone. In the distance, she could hear several warriors discussing plans to sabotage the bacta. She knows that she has to escape. But she won't leave. Not without her friends._

_ Pain, blinding pain. Then an emptiness unmatched by anything she had felt before. And she knew then that the man she loved was no more. _

"Anakin," Tahiri breathed, her heart racing as she tore herself from the memory, and frantically gripped onto their Force bond. Despite the fact that he was on the opposite side of the galaxy, she could still feel his comforting response—however faint—and it was enough to steady her.

With a sad smile, she got up and wrapped Klin-Fa in a protective hug. "You've survived, Klin-Fa," She whispered. "Survived for so long. Now it's time for you to live."

**([{VI}]) ([{VI}])**

Blissfully unaware of the media-created drama taking the rest of the galaxy, the occupants of the _Jade Shadow_ did their best to endure the waves of Force energy bombarding their minds.

"And you are certain it's Zonama Sekot?" Mara glanced at the Fosh Force-user as Luke, the Solo siblings, and herself, piled into the bridge of the _Jade Shadow_.

"One does not mistake the Force presence of a planet, young Jedi Master," Vergere said wryly, even as another screaming pulse of Force energy washed over them.

"But it feels distressed, frightened even," Jacen murmured.

"All the more reason we should go to it." For the first time, Vergere sounded truly concerned.

"Going closer might make things worse," Jaina pointed out.

"Jacen, you're our resident life-sensitive, what do you think?" Anakin glanced to his brother.

Jacen shook his head slowly after a moment of concentration. "I can't get a read on this mind. But if we're going to do something, we should do it soon."

"For more reasons than one," Mara said, flinching at yet another, almost deafening pulse of energy. "This hyperspace corridor is starting to collapse. We either keep going or pull out now."

Luke exhaled. "We go."

They formed a powerful meld to help navigate the perilous hyperspace routes. And, with the Force to guide them, and Vergere acting like a beacon reaching out to Zonama Sekot, their combined minds navigated the _Jade Shadow_ through hyperspace. Vergere's call through the Force resulted in a returning, sonar-like echo, which helped give direction.

Everyone seemed to take a deep breath in unison, feeling something change as the pushed past the waves of Force-energy streaming outwards. As if penetrating a storm-wall and finding one's self in its eye, the harshness of the Force-energy swirling around them ebbed and became a gentle wind.

In front of them, the sensor panels revealed a solar system that had been hidden away from the galaxy. A single sun, gas giants looming, and one single green-blue speck tucked within it all. And where there was green, there was plant life, blue, there was water. A world of life. A living world. They had found it.

Zonama Sekot.

But as they grew closer, they could see yellow and bright red clouds flaring outwards as energy weapons flashed in the atmosphere of the planet. Ships of all sorts were darting about, some bursting open from some unseen force, hurling bodies into the vacuum of space. And from the planet's poles, massive sheets of lightning raced around the equator, and then, with a violent crack, whipped out to slam two of the attacking ships together with impossibly strong, planet-sized tractor beams.

Zonama Sekot's attackers were clearly Yuuzhan Vong. But flirting with these alien organic vessels was another fleet of ships that none aboard but Vergere had ever seen before. Each of these ships was unique, clearly living as well, and very much as deadly as their Yuuzhan Vong counterparts.

"Zonama Sekot is fighting back," Vergere said prideful, her expression smug as the others looked on gob smacked.

As the _Jade Shadow_ grew nearer to the planet, _it_ finally noticed them. Whether or not it recognized Vergere, or whether it was too preoccupied with its defenses. It lashed out with a powerful psychic blow, and the crew of the _Jade Shadow _lost consciousness.

**([{VII}]) ([{VII}])**

As Anakin regained consciousness, he could hear Vergere on the comm-line talking with someone. A check on everyone else showed that Jacen was likewise waking up from whatever had incapacitated them. Luke and Mara were still down, and Jaina was in the pilot's seat.

"Jaina?" Anakin said, picking himself off the deck ground.

"Have a good nap?" Jaina remarked.

"What happened?" Jacen said, blinking as he saw the upper atmosphere of Zonama Sekot fill the viewport.

"Zonama Sekot happened," Vergere replied, motioning to the communications equipment. "Sekot wished to ensure that you truly meant no harm. It recognized me and I reassured it of our intentions."

"Sekot?" Jacen cocked his head.

"That is the name of the consciousness," Vergere's head bobbed. "Zonama is the planet."

"You didn't mention this before?" Anakin dusted off his hands.

"There was no need. Zonama Sekot is hard enough for most to comprehend without actually seeing it," Vergere said. "Although, from what I can see, it has definitely grown since I last saw it."

"What about Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara?" Anakin motioned to their 'adult' chaperones.

"They will awake when Sekot wishes it," Vergere fluttered her arms slightly. "Sekot's will is stronger than when I last saw it too."

"And the Yuuzhan Vong?" Jacen asked, realizing that the battle had ended and that he could only see small bits and pieces of coral disintegrating as they rained down from orbit.

"Gone," Vergere answered. "If I knew how to work the recording device on your ship, I would have allowed you to see what transpired. Needless to say, the Yuuzhan Vong were destroyed to the last ship."

"Oh."

"Oh," Vergere repeated with a smile.

"What can of welcoming can we expect?" Jaina interrupted. "I'm bringing the ship around for the final approach to the coordinates those people on the ground gave us."

"Welcoming?" Vergere tilted her head. "Such a curious phrase. Image that you are a people trying to hide from the galaxy, from war and strife, and that in a span of a couple of hours, two different races find you and bring despair to your people."

"We're not bringing despair," Anakin argued.

"No? Then I suppose you aren't coming to inform Sekot that she has to leave this sanctuary and aid in a galactic war waged by your people and the Far Outsiders. That it is time for Sekot to stop hiding and embracing life, and instead move on and embrace death."

"Well…when you put it that way," Anakin said faintly.

"Exactly. Now can you imagine the 'welcome' you will receive?"

"Yeah." Both Anakin and Jacen nodded.

"Vergere," Jacen said. "Is there any way you can convince Sekot to wake Luke and Mara. They are the authority within the Jedi Order, and it will be great to have their feedback and approval."

"I can, but I won't," Vergere said smoothly.

"Oh?"

"Oh," Vergere refrained from elaborating any further.

"Vergere, both Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are the backbone of the Jedi Order. They can help legitimize any deals we make, lend us their wisdom," Jacen tried to persuade the Fosh.

"If they are the backbone, then the three of you are just chopped liver?" Vergere chortled softly at her own joke. "You misjudge your importance in the Order. Are you not Jacen Solo, member of the High Council and son of two war heroes? And can you tell me, Jacen Solo, what wisdom can the young Masters offer when it comes to communicating with a sentient planet?"

Jacen's mouth opened and closed several times as he failed to come up with an answer.

Vergere divided her attention to Jaina and Anakin. "And were the three of you not pronounced pillars of the new Jedi Order during your Knighting…ceremony?" Vergere huffed in disapproval at the last word. "Unless you think that your aunt and uncle will distrust your judgment, they are simply superfluous at this time. Sekot has no desire to meet either of them, but it is keenly interested in meeting you three. Especially Anakin."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Vergere said with an enigmatic grin.

The _Jade Shadow_ touched down with a slight shudder in a broad, grassy field surrounded on all sides by steep forest walls. Jaina killed the engines with a flick of a switch, and exhaled broadly.

"Well, we're here."

"Welcome to Zonama Sekot," Vergere chimed, activating the ship's hatch.

Outside, life swirled through the branches of the towering trees in all shapes, sizes, and colors. Various animals bellowed and bayed, birds squawked and tweeted. Insects, some as large as a person's head, flitted about equally massive sized flowers. Occupying half the sky above was the massive outline of Mobus, the gas giant Zonama was currently orbiting.

"Where…are we?" Jaina whispered in awed reverence.

"If you want a name, this place is referred to as the Middle Distance," Vergere answered.

"But in your stories…wasn't all this destroyed when the Yuuzhan Vong were last here?" Jacen gaped. "The trees here have to be centuries old to get to that height. Yet barely half a century has passed."

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Vergere cocked her head. "You have seen something similar on Kalee. The Force potential of one person can affect the life in the surrounding area so that it grows or dies. What do you think will occur with an entire, sentient planet; capable of feeling the Force in ways we can only hope to one day imagine? Just as the Force nexus on Kalee encouraged the growth of the surrounding area, so too does Sekot, but on a much grander scale."

The three younger Jedi could only look at the vast expanse in amazement. And it was then they finally saw two individuals waiting for them in front of a narrow gap in the trees. Both were tall and thin, with icy, pale blue skin and wide gold-black eyes. The male individual had an untamed mat of black hair, while his female counterpart wore her dark hair tied in a long ponytail that dangled at her hips. Where the male was wearing all white clothing, the female's garments were entirely black.

"Our greeting committee," Vergere chortled once more. "Come, let's not keep them waiting."

As they stepped off the landing ramp and into the knee-high grass for the first time, they inhaled the cool and crisp air carried by the gently breeze. It was hard for the three younger Jedi to believe that they were actually standing on Zonama Sekot.

The two strangers approached.

"You have returned, Vergere," the dark-haired woman said, greeting Vergere like one would greet a long lost friend.

"I have indeed," Vergere stepped out of the embrace, a pleased expression on her face. "You have fared well since I last saw you, Sekot."

"Wait a minute, she's Sekot?" Jaina blurted.

The woman blinked slowly. "I am. And who would you be?"

"Jaina, Jaina Solo. But aren't you…well…the planet?"

The woman smiled patiently. "I am."

"As if you were talking to an insect crawling on your arm, Sekot's consciousness is capable of changing forms in order for us to comprehend Sekot's words," Vergere explained.

The woman nodded. "If this form does not please you, then perhaps this might."

She seemed to dissolve into thousands upon thousands of tiny particles before their eyes, like whirlwind of pollen and plant matter undulating and spinning in front of them. The particles coalesced into another form, a young boy around twelve years of age.

"Wizard, huh?" The boy grinned at the gob smacked expressions of the three teens. The young boy dissolved and became the dark-haired, blue-skinned, woman once more. "I can assume the form of whoever I wish, provided that I have interacted and bonded with them in some way. I had intended to test you, on the advice of the Ferroans, but Vergere has vouched for you and we have fond memories of her the last time she was here."

"And I have fond memories being here," Vergere replied with a respectful tilt of her head.

"We will not abuse that trust," Jacen said solemnly.

"Thank you…"

"Jacen," Jacen supplied.

"Jacen," Sekot inclined her head politely. Sekot turned her gold-black gaze to Anakin.

"I'm Anakin Solo."

"'Anakin'?"

"That boy you were earlier," Anakin said knowingly. "He was also Anakin, wasn't he?"

"He was," Sekot changed forms back to the younger Anakin Skywalker. "He and his Master stayed here for some time before leaving." The young boy's piercing blue eyes held the gazes of the three Solos. "I sense some of him in each of you."

"He was our grandfather," Jaina said.

"And the male onboard your ship?"

"Our uncle, his son," Jacen answered.

"It is good to feel him again, even if it is only echoes embedded within his grandchildren."

"Sekot," Vergere spoke up. "We are here to unfortunately bring grim tidings."

"You speak of the Far Outsiders. I was surprised to see them after so long."

"We seek your aid," Jacen said. "In order to end the war consuming this galaxy."

Sekot nodded slowly. "I am but one planet amongst millions. The Ferroans, as dedicated as they are, are not soldiers. Any actions I take will endanger them and myself. As you saw earlier, though I can defend myself, I am not invulnerable."

"Sekot, will it not be better if we send them away?" The male Ferroan entreated. "They wish to destroy the peace was have so carefully created."

"_We_ didn't bring the Yuuzhan Vong here," Jaina pointed to the sky. "If the stories my brothers have learned are true, then this is the second time they have found you. They'll find you again. You cannot hide what is coming. Today's events prove that. The only question you ask yourself is, do you want to be alone when they return, or do you want to have friends that can help defend you?"

"We don't need your help," the Ferroan hissed. "Everything was fine before you all came here!"

"Now Darak," Sekot said gently. She looked back to the Jedi. "You must forgive him. His apprehensions will be echoed by many other Ferroans; and they are not unjustified. We have seen unstable times in the past—especially during the Crossings, when we searched for a new home. There was much death, famine, plagues. I did what I could to shelter them, but the chaos and devastation was great. It has only been recently that we have been able to live in peace."

"We understand," Jacen said sympathetically. "I don't think I'd want to go to war either if I had a nice little cozy place in this galaxy to live out the rest of my days in peace. But like my sister said, this little corner isn't safe anymore. It is why, among other things, we wish to talk with you about the Yuuzhan Vong… the Far Outsiders."

Sekot regard Jacen for a long moment, then blinked. "Very well. We will return to the village and have our discussions there. The son of Anakin Skywalker and his wife will be permitted to join us. They are waking as we speak."

"Thank you."

Sekot inclined her head. "Darak will lead you. I wish to speak with Vergere to learn of her experiences among the Far Outsiders."

The three younger Jedi nodded. Looking back to the _Jade Shadow_, they could see both Luke and Mara cautiously emerge from the ship. The Jedi Masters relaxed upon seeing the trio and approached the small group.

"So," Mara began, her eyes flicking to where Vergere was conversing with the dark-haired Ferroan that was Sekot, and over to the male Ferroan who was eyeing them with a mixture of distaste and fear. "What did we miss?"

**([{Chapter End}])**

**A\N: **Must be going insane, double-update again...and another scheduled for the weekend (Sat/Sun). I'm going to try to have the entire story up by early December...and a Doran/Sannah one-shot revolving around her Changing, up around the New Year.


	49. Chapter 49

**Forty-Nine**

**([{I}]) ([{I}])**

The walk to the Ferroan village had been a long one, over five standard hours, and filled with enough visual stimulus to leave the already awed Jedi in a state of stunned reverence when they finally emerged from the tampasi.

Everywhere they had looked it was as though Zonama was made up of millions upon millions of tiny universes all working in perfect harmony. The trunks of the near-sentient boras supported dozens of species of plants and fungi, which in turn provided homes and food for brightly colored insects. These iridescent insects fluttered around through the brilliant array of colored flowers and leaves, helping to spread the pollen or carry tiny seeds to a distant location. Some of the insect became a meal for the tiny lizard and arachnid-like creatures that prowled the upper boughs of the tampasi, each doing their own part in the individual eco-system that formed around each of the boras. These smaller creatures were in turn devoured by birds or larger animals, who made their nests in the higher branches, or in the ground within tangled systems of roots. Once these larger creatures passed on, their bodies provided food for the smallest of the life forms, completing the cycle of life.

This symbiotic harmony wasn't confined to just the 'wilderness.' During the trip to the village, the Jedi had seen the kybo, sentient airships piloted by Ferroans to harvest fruit from the upper reaches of the towering boras. Like a Yuuzhan Vong ship, the pilots of these kybo formed a bond to it. Unlike the Yuuzhan Vong, the bond was reciprocal, with both sides taking care of the other.

'Night' had come and gone, the shadow of the gas giant Mobus blocking out all light and allowing a whole new wave of life to shine forth. Greens, purples, and oranges lit up the forest floor all around the Jedi as creatures emerged from their daytime-hideaways and illuminated the living world with their stunning array of bioluminescence. The soft light they emitted was enough to allow the Jedi to see where they were going and was yet example of how Zonama continued to amaze and stun them.

The entire planet was teeming with life, filling the senses of the Jedi to the brim. The Force, and all of its wonders, pulsating through every cell in their bodies, permeating the air and flooding through every grain of dirt beneath their feet. Every one of their senses was on overload.

The shrill calls of translucent, long-feathered birds joined with the echoing cries of the six-legged, long-tongued, insect-eating creatures prowling through the fat leaves, and a myriad of other creatures; the natural cadence of a world in harmony sounded from all around them.

Brightly colored insects, flowers, and creatures, all went about their business, ignoring the passing of the Jedi and their guide. The shapes and sizes of the life forms within the tampasi were varied and many, present everywhere one looked. It was visual proof of the magnificence of the diverse world around them.

They could smell the rich scents of the massive flowers hanging down from twisting vines, the pleasant smell of sweet fruits being wafted by the gentle breeze. The earthy odor of a forest rich with life assailed their noses with every step they took.

The feel of the soil, the pulsating rhythm of life around them. The taste of the jungle air, humid and warm. It was as though they had been enfolded into the very fabric of life that was Zonama Sekot. It was very tempting to just grow roots and sink them down into the soil to become one with the planet. Nowhere else in the galaxy was everything in such perfect harmony. Nowhere else in the galaxy did the Force reverberate so strongly through each and every living thing around them.

_And we're asking the Ferroans, we're asking Sekot, to give up this balance_, Anakin thought sadly, holding out a finger and marveling at the emerald green butterfly that had landed on it. The Jedi had arrived at the village several hours ago and received a fairly frosty welcome from the occupants. It was clear that the Ferroans were not at all keen about leaving their cozy little corner of the galaxy. While Luke, Mara, and Vergere continued talks with Sekot, Jaina, Jacen, and himself had been allowed to explore the immediate area around the village. It was how Anakin found himself reclined against a large rock in the middle of an open field of flowers.

"Whatcha doing?" a young Ferroan girl's voice startled Anakin from his thoughts.

Anakin glanced about and saw one of the blue-skinned Ferroan's staring at him with wide-eyed innocence through reeds of grass taller than herself.

"Just thinking," Anakin said with a smile. "How about you?"

"Just watchin'," she said, her black-gold eyes almost sparkling in the light of the sun. "Are you really a Jedi? The older ones tell stories about them all the time."

"You could say so," Anakin shrugged.

"And you have two lightsabers?"

"Huh?" Anakin glanced at where she was pointing and realized that he had left his red-bladed one clipped to his belt, right behind his lambent saber.

"I guess I do."

"What color are they?" She asked, taking several, cautious steps closer to him.

"Do you want to see?"

"Oh no," the girl shook her head. "They're dangerous!"

"That's true," Anakin said. "But Jedi don't need lightsabers to be dangerous."

The girl nodded in agreement. "Anakin killed a Blood Carver without one."

Anakin Solo blinked. "Huh?"

"Anakin," the girl said. "He killed a Blood Carver and he didn't need a lightsaber."

"When was this?" Anakin said slowly.

"When he came with his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi to see the ships," the girl said. "At least that's what the stories told by the older people say. They say that you're also Anakin. Can _you_ kill without a lightsaber too?"

"If I had to protect someone," Anakin nodded. Though he wasn't as surprised that his grandfather and Obi-Wan had come to the planet, after all, Ahsoka had told him this when he had met her, he was a little surprised that Anakin Skywalker had killed someone without a lightsaber. Going by the image of the young boy Sekot had taken the form of, his grandfather couldn't have been older than thirteen when he had done so. "Was Anakin protecting someone when he killed that Blood Carver?"

"Uh huh, the Magister, when she was a little girl," the young Ferroan's head bobbed as she referred to the spiritual leader of the Ferroan people and their primary 'medium' through which the Ferroans communicated with Sekot.

"Oh, then it's…" Anakin trailed off as he felt something wrong with his surroundings. He quickly glanced back to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Tescia."

"Okay, Tescia. It's going to be very important that you listen to what I say," Anakin said slowly, as to not alarm her. "Can you please come here and stand up on this rock? Bad people are coming and I don't want you to get hurt."

Though she looked at him suspiciously, she nodded once and clambered up onto the rock Anakin had been leaning against.

Seconds ticked by.

Anakin loosened his red lightsaber.

"_Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

The red blade flashed through the air and sliced apart a lunging warrior in mid-air. Another warrior burst out of the tall grass, grabbing Anakin's saber arm and forcing the weapon from the Jedi's hand. Anakin head-butted the warrior, then kicked him away. With a flourish, he activated his purple lightsaber, and impaled the warrior when the Yuuzhan Vong tried to charge again.

Two more warriors erupted out of the surrounding grass, one of them hurling an amphistaff. Anakin deflected the flying weapon and whirled around to avoid the slashing attack of the second warrior. His purple saber flashed once more, and the second warrior fell to the ground without a head.

Another two warriors emerged to support the surviving one. Anakin effortlessly glided between their attacks and downed them one by one. Just when the battle appeared to be his victory, however, a startled cry rang out.

"Drop your lightsaber_ Jeedai_, or I will kill the girl!" The last warrior of the group snarled.

Anakin spun around to see that the scarred warrior was holding a coufee to Trescia's neck. The golden-black eyes of the Ferroan girl were wide with terror as the warrior tightened his grip on her small form.

"Drop it!"

"Alright!" Anakin held out his arms to his side and let his lambent saber fall from his hands.

The warrior sneered victoriously and moved to finish off the girl with his coufee. "Foolish _Jeed…"_

The blade began to dig in, but the look of victory suddenly disappeared as the warrior found himself unable to breathe. The coufee tumbled out of his hand, and his grip on Tescia slackened. The warrior staggered, eyes bulging in agony. Flailing, he collapsed to his knees and gasped for air. Tescia was able to wiggle free, and promptly darted behind Anakin's legs for shelter.

Anakin, in the meantime, looked on dispassionately, using the Force to compress the air around the warrior with an ever-closing hand. Much like Tahiri had done to the shapers when she had been captured on Yavin 4, he was using the very air around the warrior to compact and crush the warrior's vital organs, deny the warrior's lungs the oxygen it so desperately needed. The warrior wheezed, gasped, capillaries in his eyes bursting, blood beginning to drip from his ruptured eardrums. And with a final closed fist, there was a popping noise, and the warrior collapsed like a limp puppet, all of his vital internal organs bursting at once from the intense pressure.

Slowly, Anakin unclenched his fist. "It's okay now," Anakin said to the girl hiding in his shadow. "He won't hurt you anymore."

Anakin summoned both of his lightsabers into his hands and turned around. It was then he saw his gob smacked audience. All of whom had rushed over upon feeling his initial conflict with the Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

Anakin glanced at Vergere, his siblings, aunt, and uncle. "Oh Sithspit."

**([{II}]) ([{II}])**

"A swearing contest?" Doran chuckled, watching Mereel Skirata host one of the many competitions occurring around the general area of the Kyrimorut.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I came up with the idea of a competition between clans," Sannah said with a giggle as Mandalorians from several different clans began reciting swear words first in Mando'a, then in the various languages they were familiar with.

The two young Jedi were seated at a large banquet table that had been brought out to accommodate the many hungry Mandalorians who had showed up for the first ever inter-clan physical and mental athletics competition. The name still had much to be desired, but at least the competition was an undeniable success.

There were nearly a dozen clans present, with representatives from other clans arriving as word of mouth spread. In addition to their usual competitiveness and clan-rivalries, the Mandalorians all seemed eager to prove their worth and get their minds off of the coming invasion.

Needless to say, Sannah's idea had been fully embraced by all who arrived. The puzzles and various competitions had been put together by Etain Skirata, Mereel, and Sannah, with help from the rest of Clan Skirata. There were Mandalorians scaling the sheer cliff face Doran had looked over days before. Mandalorians shooting targets from moving speeders. Mandalorians wrestling in hand-to-hand combat. And then there were others who were programming droids to fight not only each other, but also to take on other Mandalorians. Mandalorians in deathtraps who had to slice their way into a variety of computers to escape. And Mandalorians on hunting expeditions with only a vibroblade and a loin cloth.

There were also other, non-military challenges for the civilian families who had come. Cooking competitions—which had Fi and Atin as two of the judges—races, swimming, and the like, were interspersed in the area around the Kyrimorut. The event had truly become a 'family' outing.

Doran's and Sannah's attentions were rooted on one spot in particular. In the ring for 'best duelist,' Dinua was successfully fending off three larger, bulkier Mandalorians as they sparred with quarterstaffs. Naturally, being Mandalorian quarterstaffs, shock-prods had been affixed to either end. Dinua's quarterstaff buzzed loudly as the tip of her staff made contact with the back of one of her opponents. Then buzzed again as it impacted with the mid-section of another. The third, trying to overwhelm her with his sheer size and power, had his head jerked back as Dinua jammed the quarterstaff directly into his chin. As other Mandalorians dragged the three unconscious Mandos to a pile of seven other stunned competitors, others glanced encouragingly at each other; neither wanting to be the next person to face Dinua, but not wanting to be seen backing down from her either.

"_Ade_," Sannah sighed, much to Doran's amusement. She looked to him. "You'll be okay if I go teach the Mando's how it's done?"

Doran let out a laugh. "Yeah. Go ahead."

Sannah left, and Jintar took her place. "Twenty credits Sannah won't last five minute with Dinua."

Doran raised an eyebrow and made a counter offer. "Fifty credits Sannah will win."

Jintar glanced back to the fighting ring. The mocha-skinned Melodie teen had shrugged off her outer robe, leaving her in a dark tank-top that exposed her midsection and a loose pair of pants. She picked up one of the discarded shock-staffs and tested its weight. Dinua seemed to welcome Sannah with a grin, twirling her shock-staff intimidatingly. Sannah wasn't fazed, though, and the two teens squared off as other Mandalorians came to watch. "You're on."

The action was every bit as fast, if not faster, than when Dinua was facing the three Mandalorians. Even without using the Force, Sannah was a blur. The clacks and hisses of their shock-staffs meeting were rapid-fire in their pace. The few Mandalorians who had been joking about Sannah's participation fell silent, their jaws dropping. Even after going through her ten opponents, Dinua hadn't broken a sweat. Now, however, her blue eyes were sharp with concentration as she countered, then defended against Sannah's accurately aimed strikes.

"Is it too late to take back that bet?" Jintar whistled.

"Go ahead," Doran said absently, likewise shocked at the display. He had yet to see Sannah in action beyond the training lessons they had been giving to Clan Skirata and the neighboring clans. He had known Dinua would be an excellent teacher for Sannah. What he hadn't realized was just _how_ excellent a teacher the Mandalorian teen would be.

The silence in the clearing spread, interrupted only by the vigorous clacking and hissing of the shock-staffs. A growing audience was forming as Sannah surpassed the time mark her three predecessors had set. There was one solid clack of the staffs, and both broke in two at the exact same time. Rather than stop and get new staffs, Sannah and Dinua continued their match, alternating their fighting styles to accommodate their dual staves.

Overhand.

Underhand.

Side-swipe.

Upwards slash.

Dinua and Sannah were practically mirror images of each other. A sheen of sweat had built on their foreheads and their faces were masks of concentration. Sannah managed to knock one half of Dinua's staff out of the Mandalorian teen's hand, but then lost half of her own staff to a spinning kick. They glanced at their remaining halves, smirked at each other, and then discarded them.

Dinua walked back to her pack and pulled out a vibroblade, and Sannah retrieved the blade Boba Fett had given her. In a flash, both were back in action, their blades humming as they swept through the air. By the time the match was over, with both vibroblades humming at the necks of the opponents, all the other competitions in the area had been abandoned.

Breathing heavily, Dinua offered Sannah a brief smirk. "Not bad, for a _Jetii_."

"Not so bad yourself," Sannah remarked. "Looks like we gained an audience."

Dinua glanced about the dozens of Mandalorians staring at them. "Looks like we did."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we can agree that these two ladies win the award for duelist," Mereel announced dryly, earning a round of laughter.

Sannah and Dinua grinned and waved good-naturedly as they received cheers and curses from those amazed by their abilities. As a reward for their accomplishments, wreaths of metal trinkets—designed by the children of the different clans participating—were set atop their heads. Crowned and satisfied, both young women made their way back to the dining table, as the other competitions resumed.

"Good fight?" Jintar said as Dinua dropped into the empty space next to him.

"Have fun?" Doran asked Sannah, as the Melodie teen filled the space on his opposite side and took a drink out of the cup he was holding.

"Definitely," both teenage girls smirked. "Care to go up against us?"

"We're not suicidal," Jintar shook his head and glanced at his cup. "Or drunk enough, yet."

"This competition is definitely turning out to be a huge success," Doran motioned to where Mandalorian children were flying and battling paper kites while their parents either looked on or participated in competitions of their own. "It's great that they can all get a breather before the Vong come."

"How about you, Doran?" Dinua said. "You enjoying your breather too?"

Knowing what she was really asking, Doran smiled faintly. "Yeah. It's been ages since I've just been able to sit back and truly relax."

Sannah leaned into him empathetically, and he drew on the strength she was lending him. His mind flashed back to that night after Dinua had found him outside the Kyrimorut. Though it was nearly a week ago, it was still fresh on his mind.

_"There you are!"_

_ "Hey Fish-Girl." He looks up from the cot he had just sunk back into._

_ "Doran…" She pauses, seeing his eyes reddened from crying and his hunched-over posture. She doesn't need the Force to see that he is suffering. "Are you okay?"_

_ "No," he emits a weak laugh. "Not nearly." _

_He could feel her apprehension. It was understandable. Out of all the years they had known each other, this is the first time she was seeing him in such a state. He squeezes his eyes shut, mentally cursing. This isn't how he wants to start off the conversation._

_The cot shifts as Sannah sits down next to him. He can feel one of her cool hands slip into his hot and sweat-slickened one. She doesn't say anything. Just sits there holding his hand and keeping their Force bond wide open. It takes all his effort not to break down again. Force, he's so pathetic._

"_Ouch!" Doran jerks when Sannah lightly thumps his arm. "What was that for?"_

_Sannah's yellow eyes darken. "You're not pathetic."_

"_Warriors aren't supposed to cry. They're supposed to take any pain and suck it up," Doran says hoarsely, looking away from her lest she see the fresh tears forming. Despite the reassurance he had received from Dinua, all the doubts and uncertainties had returned as his childhood best friend stared him down. Even more so, because where Dinua was a Mandalorian and he had been determined to at least save some face in front of her, Sannah had been with him much longer. "Real warriors aren't supposed to have mental breakdowns even when they're safe, among allies, and know that there is no danger. We're supposed to be…strong. Supposed to have backbone." _

"_Well, you're definitely not a jellyfish," Sannah says lightly, leaning into him and suffusing the area around him with her Force presence. "You're not a Mando either, so drop the 'warriors are supposed to' dung. Even if you were, and had that 'warriors are tough' fodder drilled into your head, you would also know that it's no shame to ask your friends help. That it's one thing to be strong against your own personal demons, but it takes another type of strength entirely to admit that you can't fight them anymore by yourself."_

_Silence ticks by, with Doran finally letting the tears fall from his eyes, his body shuddering as he fights back a sob._

"_I'm scared," Doran whispers, keeping his eyes squeezed closed, trying to disappear into Sannah's comforting Force embrace. Physically, he tries to remain as stone-like as possible. But it's for naught. He begins to shake as the leering faces of the Yuuzhan Vong shapers once again appear in his mind. His breathing becomes ragged, and his hands ball up into fists. "Every time I close my eyes, I see them. I hear them. Remember every moment of pain."_

_Doran, in his state of distress, was oblivious to the maelstrom of Force energy being whipped about by his anxiety. Objects rattle and float in the air. The walls bow outwards, and the door begins to crumple in on itself. Unfazed, Sannah wraps both her arms around his bare torso, hugging him tightly. "Come back to me, Adventure Boy. You're here, safe. No one can hurt you. __I__ won't let anyone hurt you. The shapers are gone. It's over."_

_The litany of whispered reassurances continues, dueling with the Yuuzhan Vong hisses replaying in his mind. Sannah keeps her arms securely around him; the feel of her comforting presence overriding the sensations from his tormented memory. Doran finally lets out a strangled sound as he forces his eyes open. The whispers in Yuuzhan Vong, the faces, the pain, all evaporate. He vaguely hears the chair and desk in his quarters fall back to the ground, choosing instead to focus on the soothing gaze of his childhood best friend. She offers him a weak smile. "Hey there."_

_ "Hey," Doran mutters, looking down at his feet as he desperately tries to control his breathing._

_ Sannah gently reaches up to angle his gaze back to her face. "I'm going to be at your side the entire way, Adventure Boy. We're going to get through this together."_

_ Doran exhales again, shifting so that he could recline in his cot. Sannah's Force presence continued to surround him in a protective shield, the younger teen still hugging him reassuringly. "Yeah."_

_ Sannah tucks herself against his side and he delves fully into the Force-bond, using it to selfishly share the truckloads of nightmares and memories that had been eating away at him. Sannah stiffens at first, but then nuzzles him. "Feel better?"_

_ "A little."_

_ "Get some sleep then," Sannah whispers. "I'll stop those bad dreams from coming."_

_ Doran feels the exhaustion of his emotional outburst get to him. Almost fearfully, he allows his eyes to flutter shut once more. Before they did, he can see the outline of his mother, Jintar, and Dinua, standing in the now crumpled doorway of his quarters. He tries to give them the best reassuring smile he could muster, but sleep claims him before he could tell if it worked or not. _

True to her word, Sannah had stayed awake all night, warding any of the negative memories and emotions away to ensure that he had the first real sleep since he had awoken from his trance.

Doran draped an arm around his Melodie girlfriend and she smiled gently. She had rarely been far from his side since that night, and he owed her much. As if reading his mind, she tilted her head up and gave him a brief kiss.

The scene around them was one of merriment, happiness. Families were conversing. Children were playing, their laughter filling the air. Food, pleasant smelling aromas, wafting from giant fire pits. It was as if there wasn't a care in the world. As if the threat of an eminent Yuuzhan Vong invasion didn't exist.

Doran's eyes fluttered close as he once again synced himself into the life currents of the planet. The vibrant pulses of plant, animal, and _Mando'ade _alike coming together in harmony. And in another week, that harmony would be disrupted. The Yuuzhan Vong would come. In another two weeks. All of what he saw in front of him would cease to exist.

"Doran, you're floating the food dishes," Jintar drawled.

Doran's concentration broke, and Jintar let out a squawk as one of the levitating dishes spilled out over his head.

"Alright, that does it. Infirm or not, you can still fire a blaster," Jintar said, brushing the food off. "The girls can obviously kick our butts in close combat. But I _know_ I'm still better than you at taking down targets."

With a supportive nudge from Sannah, Doran grinned. "Fine, but don't go whining if I end up ahead of you."

"Says the number three ranked Mando'ade of our class," Jintar retorted.

Doran rolled his eyes, but walked with Jintar over to the targets. As the crowds cheered around them, Doran checked the charge on his blaster and took aim. Maybe for now he could forget about the Vong. They were still a week away after all.

**([{III}]) ([{III}])**

Tahiri was lounging in the tiny mess area aboard the _No Luck Required_, waiting for the ship to get underway once more. The downside of heading to Mandalore was that it was fairly deep in Yuuzhan Vong territory. This meant dovin basal mines along every single hyperspace route to slow their progress. It also meant the occasional coralskipper squadron lying in wait along with the mines. Fortunately, the combined firepower of the _Jade Shadow, Pulsar Skate, Millennium Falcon, No Luck Required_, and the various science and supply ships accompanying them, was more than enough to ward off these attacks. Unfortunately, repeatedly being yanked out of hyperspace played havoc on the ships' hyperdrives and stabilizers, and time was needed to readjust their settings.

"Just got a message from the _Falcon_," Uldir Lochett said brightly, entering the room. "We should be on our way in another hour."

"Hello to you too," Tahiri chirped.

"Hello," Uldir rolled his eyes, bending down to open a refrigerator unit. "There was also another message from the _Pulsar Skate_. Master Horn is blaming you and Anakin for the latest adventures the other apprentices have just gotten in to."

"Other apprentices?"

"Valin and Jysella's friends. Apparently Seff, Barv, Natua, and Yaqeel somehow managed to coerce Master Tresina Lobi and a pair of freelance mercs, Remis and Qorl, to check out the long-range communication's center at Esfandia. They got word from the Ryn network that the Yuuzhan Vong were making a run for it and decided to go out there and do something about it."

"What happened?" Tahiri gasped.

"They're fortunate the Imperials were nearby to help out," Uldir said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "With the help of the Imperials, some Freed Ones within the attacking fleet, and some good old fashion luck, they managed to turn back the Yuuzhan Vong attack, foil a bomb plot by a Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator, and successfully protect the main communication hub that connections the Unknown Regions, Wild Space, and the rest of the galaxy."

Tahiri blinked at Uldir with wide eyes. "Oh."

"I'm no expert on Jedi stuff, but I think the next generation of Jedi is definitely giving the previous one more than a few gray hairs," Uldir laughed, emerging from the refrigerating unit and opening a drink can.

"Wait, did you say Remis and Qorl?" Tahiri said, her mind falling back on Uldir's story.

"Yup, or at least that's what that Valin Horn kid reported. Why?"

"Those two are the reason Anakin and I got out of Yavin Four when the Yuuzhan Vong captured me," Tahiri said with a faint laugh of disbelief. "Wow, I can't believe they're still partnered up and running around in the galaxy."

"Speaking of partners," Uldir took a seat on a flimsy plastic deck chair. His expression turned serious and he held Tahiri's gaze gratefully. "I just want to thank you for what you're doing with Klin-Fa. I knew she was hurting and I had been going crazy trying to find some way to help her. She's very independent and probably thought I wouldn't sense her turmoil if she blocked me out. But since she's started those Vongsense lessons with you though, she's slowly been letting me in. Thank you."

"I didn't do much," Tahiri said modestly. "I just wanted to help a friend."

"Well, just keep on doing it, please," Uldir smiled, leaning back in his chair and looking at Tahiri in amazement. "Force, you're definitely not that nine-year old tag-along that I remember."

"And you're not obsessed with finding adventure and running all over the galaxy anymore," Tahiri grinned.

"I don't have to find adventure, it finds me," Uldir shook his head ruefully. "And the poor crew of this ship wonders why we're eternally broke. Any stipends we get go right back into our repair budget."

"The glorious life of a rescue pilot," Tahiri giggled.

"Beats flying a one-man fighter against impossible odds. And rescuing people feels a whole lot better than killing people."

"Boss Boy, Other Human," Leaft announced his presence.

"Grumpy Dug," Tahiri inclined her head in response.

Leaft seemed surprised at Tahiri's retort, then grinned wickedly. "Pushy human, I'll have you know that I've personally piloted one of those Vong ships. After what it did with my head, I have a right to be grumpy."

"You piloted a ship?" Tahiri was taken aback.

"It was simple," the Dug's chest puffed up and he buffed his nails on his tunic. "I thought about moving it one way, it obeyed."

"Must have been one of the coralskippers," Tahiri said with a nod. "They're designed so that even idiots can fly them."

Uldir hid his laughter as Leaft deflated faster than a popped balloon.

"Well I used the coralskipper and caused its mothership to crash, saving everyone on this ship," Leaft scowled, walking forward on his upper limbs to glare at Tahiri. "That's after I outsmarted the Vong commander and bested him in hand-to-hand combat with one broken arm."

"Which Domain?" Tahiri continued to play along, looking unimpressed. She had already heard the entire story from Klin-Fa. "Because if it was one of those minor ones like Qat or Qalu, they were always better trackers than they were fighters. Beating them up is as easy as buying broken droids from Jawas."

Now it was Leaft's turn to be surprised. He scowled at Tahiri for a long minute, before breaking out into a laugh and wagging a finger at her. "You're not bad for one of Boss Boy's people. Unlike that other Jedi, always making kissy-faces with him."

Tahiri glanced back at Uldir, who was shaking with mirth. "You're pretty funny, for a Dug."

"She'll do, Boss," Leaft nodded to Uldir. The Dug went to the food stores, pulled out some type of dried amphibian, and bit its head off as he left the room.

"Congratulations," Uldir finally managed to laugh. "You've officially won over the crew member responsible for the life support systems and other vital electronics onboard this ship."

"Who controls the guns and weapons?" Tahiri said, half in jest.

"Vook."

"The Duros?"

"Yup," Uldir nodded. "But try to be a bit more careful around him. He lost his entire family when Duro fell to the Yuuzhan Vong. The only time I've seen him anywhere close to satisfied is when we're vaping them."

Tahiri grimaced. "Don't worry, I've met plenty of people like that."

"So you plan to better this ship's crew one person at a time?" Uldir said with a grin.

"You know me, I…"

_"Boss Boy, get up here!"_ Vega's terse voice was filled with alarm.

Tahiri and Uldir quickly scrambled to the cockpit.

"What's going on?"

"Yuuzhan Vong frigates, three of them, just jumped in system."

"Status on the hyperdrives?"

"Ours is still down. Vook and Leaft were on it."

_"This is the Falcon. All ships stand down. Those are Freed Yuuzhan Vong vessels,"_ Leia announced. _"Tahiri, you're on."_

Tahiri nodded at Vega. "Hail the lead frigate."

"Channel open."

"This is Tahiri Kwaad, avatar of Yun-Shuno hailing the commander of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong frigate."

_"One-Who-Was-Shaped, I am Czalpak. The Supreme Leader heard that you were in need of soldiers and shapers for your mission. I bring both."_

Tahiri grinned. Czalpak was one of the original Freed Ones she and Anakin had trained on Borleias. He and Shaeri also happened to be courting each other. Though it was a very long range relationship as he was normally stationed at Kuat and Shaeri was wherever Tahiri's adventures took her. Fortunately, Shaeri just happened to be on the _Falcon_. "Glad you can join us, Czalpak Cha. Your help is definitely appreciated."

**([{IV}]) ([{IV}])**

After Anakin and the others had returned to the village, it became clear that the little girl had actually been Sekot in disguise. The Yuuzhan Vong warriors had been survivors of a ship that had been shot down, and had been deliberately herded by the planet towards Anakin to test his reaction. Though Anakin had passed the planet's test, needless to say, the rest of his family wasn't so enthusiastic as to _how_ he had passed the test.

"Sekot didn't see anything wrong with your grandfather killing with the Force either," Mara pointed out from her position at the dining table in the small house they had been loaned.

"That's because there wasn't," Anakin said. "Anakin Skywalker killed in self-defense."

"I know you might have views to the contrary, Anakin, but killing with the Force is crossing a line that can't be uncrossed," Mara scowled. "There won't ever be a reason where killing with the Force is a good thing."

"And not only yourself, but think about Sekot," Luke added, concern creasing his forehead. "The planet already believes that it's acceptable to kill with the Force. Saw fit to see if _you_ would do the same. Just what type of lesson do you think Sekot will learn from you now that you've repeated Anakin Skywalker's actions?"

"What other choice did I have at the time?" Anakin said incredulously. "That warrior was going to slit Tescia's throat regardless of what I did. Should I have tried to talk him down? Invite him for dinner? I had to make a choice, and I'd make the same choice over and over again."

"That's what worries me the most," Luke spoke up sharply. "Once Tescia was free, you didn't have to continue your attack. At that moment, the warrior was disarmed and helpless. You could have taken him prisoner at that point, but you didn't. You didn't just kill him, you executed him."

"And should I have left him to Sekot or the Ferroan's then?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What do you think _they_ would have done? Sekot was obviously saving those Yuuzhan Vong for that conflict, and it was clear from the space battle that Sekot wanted them dead."

"Which is why this trip is making me rethink our initial plan," Luke said sternly. "What if, in trying to end the war, we create a greater evil?"

"Greater evil?" Jacen raised an eyebrow.

"Sekot is still relatively young and naïve when it comes to the Force," Luke said. "The incident with Anakin proves that. What will become of Sekot if we introduce a war-like species to it after all these years of Sekot knowing only the Ferroans? What if Sekot decides that killing with the Force is an acceptable act and falls to the dark side after being influenced by the actions of the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Who are you to dictate what it might or might not do?" Vergere huffed, surprisingly coming to Anakin's aid. "Sekot is a mind far greater than our own. A creature more complex than we have ever seen. It's presence in the Force is incomprehensible to our limited minds. Sekot is capable of using the Force in ways we can only imagine. What gives us the right to judge Sekot? To limit its growth and experience to things only _we_ wish it to learn?"

"And if Sekot should fall to the dark side?" Mara challenged. "If we continue to recklessly allow the sort of conclusions it has made regarding Anakin Skywalker to influence its judgment? You said it yourself. Sekot exists in the Force in a far greater way. I can't even fathom the damage a dark side planet can inflict."

"So you would force Sekot to your antiquated line of thinking?" Vergere tilted her head. "You would feed Sekot the same drivel you have been teaching your knights and apprentices. The previous Jedi Order fell because of their short-sightedness and close-mindedness. I can already see that this order will meet the same fate, for the same reasons."

"We're not forcing anything onto Sekot," Luke said with a mild raise of his eyebrow. "And I'm sure Sekot is more than wise enough to consider the consequences of using the Force for darker purposes. What we _are_ worried about is that Sekot seems to believe that the actions of the two Anakins is acceptable and beyond reproach. Sekot is an immensely powerful and unique being, but who will call it out when it makes a mistake, when it begins to go astray?"

"In both cases, the Anakin involved saved another," Vergere pointed out, not answering Luke. "In both cases, using a lightsaber was out of the question and one would have died if the Anakin didn't do as they did. Would it have been so different if they used the Force to throw the Blood Carver or warrior off a cliff?"

"But neither of them did," Mara said. "Instead, they used the Force to inflict deliberate harm on their target. The Force allows one to incapacitate one's target. Both Anakins could have done that. Instead, they chose to kill. If you had met Luke's father when he was older, you wouldn't be so quick to defend him."

"So it doesn't matter if Anakin Skywalker or myself chose to do something out of good, it's the methods we chose that have you concerned?" Anakin interjected.

"You tell me, Anakin," Mara gazed at her nephew. "We know that we taught you better than to think killing is a means to an end. That was your grandfather's way. And his shadow lingers still over the galaxy, even as we wage war against the Yuuzhan Vong. It won't be worth winning the war only to be consumed by the shadow once more. We have morals, rules, for a reason: to ensure that the Force remains balanced."

"A balanced Force means one that is equally seeped in both light and dark," Anakin noted calmly. "How can the Force remain balanced if the rules the Jedi go by completely ignore one side of it?"

Luke felt his gut twist painful as the shadow he had seen in his visions, the one wrapped around Anakin, grew all the stronger as the conversation went on. Ethereal shadowy hands reached out to crush Anakin in its grasp. Then, just as suddenly, the shadow vanished. Luke blinked once more to clear his vision. Then, realizing others were looking at him, replied to Anakin's question. "We don't ignore the dark side of the Force. As Palpatine and Vader taught us, we have to be ever vigilant for it. All of us here are aware that the natural state of the galaxy is one of darkness. By adhering to the Jedi Code, to the practices of the countless Jedi that came before us, we hold back that darkness just enough for hope and life to exist. The moment the Jedi begin to see the darkness as a more tempting state of existence, they cease being Jedi and then the balance is upset."

"Uncle, is this about Sekot, or about me?" Anakin said. "Sekot isn't a Jedi, isn't a Sith. By your definition, I'm not a Jedi either. Nor am I a Sith. Rules and regulations don't fit everyone. I never thought I'd say this, but Vergere is right about one aspect of each successive Jedi Order. They all share the flaw of marginalizing any Jedi whose view of the Force differs from that of the mainstream concepts. Dark, light, there is no fine line between the two. To know one, you must know the other. The reason why the Sith have been continuously so successful with overthrowing successive Jedi Orders is because they know all about the 'light' side of the Force. They know how we will respond. Know how we think. Why? Because the Jedi are all forced to adhere to one set of standards. Well, to truly know the Sith, one has to know the dark side of the Force as well. Master Durron, Katarn, Solusar, even you, Aunt Mara, are all aware of what a dark Jedi can do because at one time or another you _were_ that dark Jedi. Was the balance in the Force upset when you all left the dark Jedi and became light?"

"There's a difference between knowing the harm it could cause and walking away, and knowing the harm but still using the dark side anyway," Mara said tersely. "In your case, it's even more foolhardy because you are well aware of the risks."

The conversation was halted when the particles that made up Sekot's form breezed in through the doorway and took on the image of the Ferroan Magister. "Foolhardy, or brave?" Sekot said lightly. "Anakin Solo knows the risks, so he knows when he has reached his limits. He is willing to explore all aspects of the Force for the betterment of your people as a whole. Something that should be commended?"

"His actions are just a partial reason for why we're so worried," Mara said.

"Oh?" Sekot blinked owlishly. "I heard much of your debate. You fear that I will grow accustom to killing with the Force? That I will delight in my power over others and use it for ill?"

"Yes," Mara said simply.

"It is true that there is much of the Force I do not know. Why, for one, has it allowed me to gain consciousness? How is it that I have yet to meet another planet such as myself? With a thought I can control the weather, coax thousands of years of life from the seeds of the boras in a matter of months. I can even control the hyperdrives, devices not native to this planet, and alter the core's magnetic field to withstand flight through hyperspace. Yet how I do all this is a mystery," Sekot said, taking a seat opposite Anakin at the dining table. "What was I created for? Why do I exist? When we compare views, how does the Force seem in your eyes compared to my own? I have many questions and very few answers. The Ferroans do their best to accommodate me. The Magister's father was one of my teachers when I first gained consciousness. Despite his good-intentions, I know now that his view of the life flows that Jedi call the Force, was somewhat flawed."

"How did he view the Force?" Jacen spoke up, curious. He could tell that none of the Ferroans were Force aware, yet, when growing up on a planet such as Zonama Sekot, it was hard _not_ to notice the powers of the Force at work.

Sekot smiled. "For one, what you call the Force, he called the Potentium. And he viewed the Potentium in almost the same way as your brother views the Force. That within every individual is the potential for good and evil. That the actions of these individuals are what either upholds the Potentium's light, or twists it into darkness."

"An entire fraction of Jedi in my time thought as he did," Vergere noted with a tilt of her head.

This got the attention of the others in the room. "What happened to them?" Mara asked.

"They were all expelled, of course," Vergere said with a glib shrug of her shoulder and a dismissive wave. "The council of my time decreed that Jedi were supposed to use the Force, the Potentium, to protect others. Not to explore the limits of what one can and cannot do with it. There were even whispers that the idea of Potentium was a ploy used by the Sith to tempt Jedi to the dark side."

"Great," Mara said sarcastically, she glanced to her nephew. "Even the older Jedi thought the Potentium was a bad idea. As if you learning it from a declared Sith wasn't bad enough."

"But you said that this view is somewhat flawed," Luke astutely pointed out to Sekot, before another argument could break out. "Can you explain why?"

"The belief of Potentium requires evil to be non-existent, replaced by a potential darkness that exists only with intent. That one can avoid the dark side by remaining completely moral. But as the Jedi have shown, true evil does exist. As for the requirement that the Force exists in all living things, the Far Outsiders have proved that there are things that stand outside of the Force. Then again, no theory is perfect, and I have formed many of my own."

"And what would they be?" Luke asked with genuine interest.

"Perhaps, I could discuss them with you at a later time," Sekot inclined her head in agreement. "I merely came here to voice my understanding of the situation. Regardless of what Anakin Skywalker became later in his life, I still have fond memories of him when he visited as a child. From the definition of a Jedi as said by the Jedi Council during Vergere's time, a Jedi uses the Force to protect others. Both he and his grandson used their abilities to protect another and have thus fulfilled that aspect of being a Jedi. Neither killed out of hate or anger, and both had only the best intentions in mind.

It is easy to criticize their means after the fact, but the fact remains that both of the Anakins protected their charge and the aggressors in both cases can no longer hurt another. It all simply comes down to trust. Do you trust Anakin Solo to make the right decisions, especially if the fate of this galaxy hangs in the balance? Do you trust me to continue to act as a guardian of the Force, and safeguard the Ferroans and Far Outsiders? Please think on this. The hour is late and I am sure that some sleep will help soothe frayed nerves. I look forward to our conversations about the Force tomorrow."

With that, Sekot dissipated into particles once more, carried out of the house by a faint breeze.

**([{V}]) ([{V}])**

"Okay, got it. Thanks Lochett," Tyria nodded. She deactivated her personal comlink and glanced back to the others around the table. In the background, the sound of the second day of competition filtered into the briefing room of the Kyrimorut. "One of my allies managed to wrestle up some help. The _Millennium Falcon _is leading several privately owned vessels and three Freed Yuuzhan Vong vessels to support _Manda'yaim_. Please don't shoot these Yuuzhan Vong down. They, and a joint Alliance-Imperial taskforce, will arrive two days before the planned attack. Oh, and don't shoot the _Falcon_ down either. I think the bounty on Han Solo's expired anyways."

_"The Falcon?"_

"Yes, _Mand'alor_," Tyria did her best to not laugh at the obvious surprise in Boba's voice.

"_I hunted him for the better part of two years, got him frozen in carbonite, shot at him countless times, used him for target practice for the militia I was training, and he still wants to come to my aid?" _Boba said in complete disbelief. "_There has to be something wrong with him."_

"He could just like you, you know," Tyria said, her smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "I mean, after all that experience together, some type of bond must have formed."

"_Jedi Sarkin-Tainer, are you __trying__ to convince me to shoot him out of the sky? I've been known to do pro bono work, you know."_

"It was just a thought," Tyria said lightly. She tapped her holopad several times. "But on a more serious note, you'll have five Imperial Star Destroyers, two more from General Garm Bel Iblis' task force, a Nebulon B and a variety of support ships at your disposal shortly. They're bringing with them several shipfulls of mines and other things that will help give the Yuuzhan Vong a bad day. I was thinking that after they lay their payloads, we could have them hide just outside the system, and wait for the Yuuzhan Vong to begin landing their troops before we jump them in."

_"I agree," _Verde Vizsla's hologram shimmered as the young Death Watch leader nodded while she looked over the data Tyria had sent. "_You're bringing just enough ships to cause trouble, but not enough to win the battle outright. If it will help coordinate our attacks, I can have my own ships, with skeleton crews, join up with this taskforce."_

"That might be the best use of your ships. But if you do so, the Mandalorian moons will have little air support until our people can get there. The _Kyr'tsad_ will take heavy losses."

_"We're ready to do our part. You just make sure the ships get here before we're all wiped out. I'll go make the preparations now." _Verde's hologram faded out.

"_With regards to evacuation of Manda'yaim and its moons, most major city centers have been emptied. Fortunately, we won't be losing hundreds of thousands of lives if one of them gets hit. Unfortunately, if the Vongese are coming to raze the planet, the populations we evacuated won't be safe, even in the countryside," _reported an official from the government. "_We understand the necessity to preserve the mountain and underground tunnels for the Protectors. But I also don't like it. If the rest of the population is killed off, what's the point of calling them 'Protectors'? They will have protected nothing and hid while everyone else died."_

_ "Would you rather leave the civilians to fight the Yuuzhan Vong when the invaders land their ground forces?" _Boba replied mildly. _"People can be replaced. If we lose the planet, however, we will have no right to call ourselves Mandalorians. This is war. People will die. People have to be sacrificed for the greater good. Jedi Sarkin-Tainer, do you disagree?"_

Tyria's lips thinned, but she shook her head. "No, you're right, _Mand'alor. _However, as I said earlier, there will be seven Star Destroyers and a Nebulon B arriving a few days before the attack. Though there is no guarantee that these ships will survive the coming engagement, we can evacuate the children onto them to give them a better chance of survival. The ships under Verde Vizsla's control can do the same for _Manda'yaim_'s moons. I figure that we can save at least a few tens of thousands of civilians this way. It may not be much, but it's better than none."

Boba Fett nodded his agreement to the plan.

_"I'll begin preparations for the evacuation of the children then," _the government official said.

_"Only the children, minister," _Boba reminded. _"I don't want to hear that any of our government or more influential clan members bribed their way onto one of the ships in place of a Mandalorian child."_

_ "Yes, Mand'alor." _The official inclined his head briefly, and this stepped away out of his holo-emitter's range.

Several other logistical items were taken care of, but after Tyria's report, the briefing was largely finished. When the last of the holograms flickered out, Tyria let out a low breath.

"Impressive."

Tyria looked up to see the older Jedi, Scout, standing in the door way. "Thanks. Believe it or not, this isn't the first defensive I've had to help prepare."

"You seemed a bit too good at it," Scout said with a smile, taking a seat at the empty conference table. "Have you given any thought about my offer from the last time you were here?"

"To allow Doran to stay and train with you, Bardan, and Kina Ha to learn the old ways?" Tyria tilted her head.

"Yes."

"Is now really the best time to discuss this?"

"I figured we'd both be too busy running around in the coming days," Scout said. "Of course, Kina Ha, Bardan, and I would be more than happy to help train Sannah as well. Our knowledge won't be much use to us once we rejoin the Force, and the more who learn, the better."

Tyria bit her lower lip. It's not that she didn't want Doran to learn 'lost' aspects of the Force, but she had scarcely been away from his side since his birth. There was no denying that Doran was growing to be a strong Jedi and kind-hearted young man, but it wasn't like Tyria wanted him to grow up so quickly. He was a huge part of her heart and she would miss his presence fiercely. It had been hard enough to let him go for the year he had gone to train with the Mandalorians. A second parting wasn't something she looked forward to. Then again, she had to let him go someday.

Tyria sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess this is one of the reasons why Jedi were separated from their parents at a young age."

"Among others," Scout said sympathetically. "Of course, this is all contingent on all of us surviving the coming attack."

"We'll make it through," Tyria said certainly, thinking of the future they all had waiting for them. "I'll consent to Doran and Sannah's training on one condition."

"Go on."

"Doran and I have met quite a few older Jedi who frowned upon romantic relationships; especially if it was between two Jedi…"

Scout held up a hand. "Doran and Sannah will be allowed to continue to have their relationship. I'm sure they'll even be encouraged on more than one occasion. You've probably noticed that Bardan, Kina Ha, and myself are hardly the norm when it comes to older Jedi."

Tyria laughed. "That I have. I just wanted to be clear about where I stood with them. I'm kind of fond of Sannah and I think she and Doran make a great team."

"I think so as well." Scout smiled.

"Alright, it's a deal then. Provided they agree to it, when this mess with _Manda'yaim_ is over, I'll leave the two of them in your care."

"This is as much for our benefit as it is for theirs," Scout answered, standing and clasping Tyria's offered forearm. "Teachers, after all, always have something to learn from their students. And after talking to Sannah and watching your son, I think they can teach us quite a lot as well. Are you sure you do not wish to stay and learn with them?"

Tyria smiled and shook her head. "I'm honored and all. But this era is already passing to Doran and Sannah's generation. I'll remain a distraction if I stick around."

"I'll make sure they make regularly scheduled comm-chats," Scout said brightly.

"Thanks," Tyria chuckled.

"If Doran and Sannah are representative of the rest of their generation. I think the Jedi Order has a bright future ahead of it."

**([{VI}]) ([{VI}])**

"What's wrong?"

Anakin opened a single eye to see a young Ferroan girl crouched down in front of him.

"Sekot?"

"Uh huh," the girl nodded. "Can't you sleep? You've been awake for ages now."

"I've been thinking about what Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke were saying," Anakin muttered.

"I have too," the Ferroan girl said in a hushed voice of amazement.

"Are they right?" Anakin said. "Are they right to say that we shouldn't listen to anything the Sith have to teach us because anything the Sith say are just tricks to get us to fall to the dark side? I mean, Brisha opened my eyes to a whole other side of the Force. Taught me things about myself that I could have never learned through the teachings of Uncle Luke and the other Masters. How is that knowledge wrong?"

"They _are_ right about one thing, I think," the girl climbed up into the bora and took a seat on the branch he was sitting on. "You didn't have to kill that Far Outsider. The other Anakin only killed because it was the only option left to him. You had options."

"I can't argue with a planet," Anakin said faintly. "I guess you're all right about that. It's just, when I get into that mindset, it's so hard to stop myself. The knowledge that all of the Force is completely open to me, that I could do what I wish with it because I no longer have any limitations, it's scary sometimes. But at the same time, it's a necessity. I wouldn't have been able to use Vongsense if I just confined myself to Jedi teachings. I wouldn't have been able to save Alema and Tahiri on Kalee if I hadn't used the lessons Brisha taught me. I think Alema told me once that if something in the galaxy needed a dark touch and not a light one, I should be prepared to go down that road for the good of the galaxy."

"For the good of the galaxy, or for you?" Sekot swung her legs back and forth over the side of the branch, seemingly fascinated by the glowing insects and plants on the forest floor.

"For the galaxy, of course," Anakin sighed. "It's not like I want all the attention and everything. But if I have this power, I might as well use it to make a difference."

Sekot glanced at him out of the corner of one of her golden and black eyes. "Power does not make one great."

"Don't the Ferroans see you as some type of god? An embodiment of their Potentium?" Anakin pointed out.

Sekot changed forms, now resembling the Ferroan magister. "Those who do, do not know any better. Those who know me, however, know that I am far removed from any sort of god." Her form shifted to the younger Anakin Skywalker. "In fact, I'm a lot like you. I was created by the Force. That much I know. I can do any and everything I wish with this body of mine. I could make it rain, snow, bring the oceans higher, bring low the mountains. If the Ferroans displease me, droughts, earthquakes, floods, all sorts of natural disasters, are within my ability. But I can also accelerate the growth of the trees, cause the flowers to bloom, the trees to give their fruit, create burrows for the weaker life forms. I can tilt my axis so that the sun does not become too harsh, even jump to hyperspace to safeguard those on this planet. I have the ability to both protect and destroy with a single thought. And like you, there are very few people who can stop me if I make a decision one way or another. Like you, I desire to learn more about the Force and my purpose in this galaxy."

"Why do you choose to protect the Ferroans?"

Sekot returned to the form of the Ferroan girl. "Why do you feel guilt over killing the Far Outsider? He was a bad man. He was going to hurt me."

Anakin stared up into the starry sky. "I don't feel guilty about killing him, not really. I feel guilty that my own abilities got the better of me. Brisha taught me that I must maintain complete control over my emotions when I use the darker side of me to fuel my attacks. This is the second time that I lost that control."

"So is your inability to safely use your 'darker side' of you because of your own failings, or because of your teacher's teachings?"

"Both? I don't know," Anakin shrugged. "Like I said earlier, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara might have been right about Brisha. Maybe I shouldn't take any of her lessons to heart. Should just forget about everything she's taught me."

"Are those lessons so easily unlearned that you could say it and make it so?"

Anakin glanced at the doppelganger of Vergere. "No. And that's another problem. Even if I wanted to forget the lessons Brisha taught me, I couldn't. From a certain point of view, her arguments about the Force being one are true. And the fact that the Jedi always seem to fall to the Sith, and not to some other threat, is proof that there is a flaw in the teachings of the Jedi. A flaw the Sith continuously exploit. Then again, if I diverge from the teaching of the countless of generations of Jedi, will I still be a Jedi?"

"Jedi, Sith, Force, Potentium, all titles and names created by another," the Vergere look-alike said, ruffling her feathers. "Are you a Jedi because others call you one, or because you know you are one? As a living planet, I am in a classification of my own. I have no benefit of a teacher I can turn to when I get overwhelmed by what I can sense in the Force. I have to rely on conversations with different visitors who spout all sorts of titles and indoctrinated beliefs at me. Very few appear to be independent in thought. They were told one thing from birth and that was how they viewed the world around them. I have as many questions about the life energy you call the Force as you. I have resigned myself to never getting answers to many of them. Like me, the others are worried about you becoming a Sith, going dark, being seduced by the 'dark side' as I heard one say."

"I know," Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "But they shouldn't have to worry."

"If you are not a Jedi, and not a Sith, what are you?" the Vergere body-double said with a very Vergere tilt of her head.

"I'm Anakin."

"And as someone who sees the Force differently than the others, will you let them tell you that the sky is green when it is actually blue? That the water is orange instead of black?"

"You're the second person to tell me that the Force is only what I make of it," Anakin remarked.

"And the other?"

"Brisha Syo, my Sith teacher."

After a brief period of silence, Sekot spoke again. "I misspoke earlier, when I said that the belief of Potentium was flawed. It is not so much flawed as it is incomplete. As are the beliefs of the Jedi, the Sith, and every other doctrine I have heard. In every case, the views of those practitioners were said to be the only 'correct' view of the life energies of this galaxy. That all others had to be wrong, didn't go far enough, or was a 'corruption' of the truth. Compared to the vastness of the Force, what do they know? Rodents on the tampasi floor will look at a bora's roots and declare it one thing, while the birds nesting in its branches will call it another. Even humans and Ferroan, who see the bora's full form, see it differently than the insects that live beneath its bark. _I_ perceive a bora much differently than all the others, and as powerful as I am, still cannot see it as they do. The Force may be one, and it may be what you make of it, but when you confine yourself to a single interpretation, you blind and deafen yourselves to others. How can you claim to know the Force, when I, a life form on a scale far greater than any I have encountered, do not even understand it myself? Why do you think I continue to ask questions to the Jedi, Ferroans, and other visitors? Perhaps, on the scale from which they view the Force, they are seeing something I am not. Your Brisha Syo, and your aunt and uncle, both have opposing views of the Force. As does your brother, as does Vergere. Create your own understanding of the Force and do not parrot others. Yet take into consideration the perceptions of others, and do not discard their theories outright. You have the potential to shape this galaxy for the better, or for the worse, Anakin Solo. Only time, and your own philosophies, will determine which."

**([{Chapter End}])**

**A\N: **Would it worry anyone if I said that things still get worse for Anakin? Yes? Well, fortunately, things don't =). Things start to stabilize over the next two story arcs and Anakin begins his fade from the public eye...with Jacen eventually taking his place. The attack on Mandalore begins this weekend, split up between two chapters. I thought of making you all wait until next Wednesday for its conclusion, but I figured that'd just be mean. So, you'll finish Force Heretic Book 3 this Sunday and begin with the interlude on Wednesday.

The Final Prophecy arc is almost wholly original story, kind of in the same vein as my Tatooine arc, and will take you all up to chapter 59. Expect the new Jedi of the NJO to play an ever increasing role as the survivors of Myrkr transform into mentors in many ways.

As always, review if you so desire.


	50. Chapter 50

**Fifty**

**([{I}]) ([{I}])**

It was only a couple weeks before the New Year. That is, if the inhabitants of Mandalore and its moons were alive at the end of those two weeks. All of Mandalore was on high alert, all the major city-centers evacuated. The Mandalorian Protectorate was fully deployed; assigned strategic underground and mountain fortress sites from which they would repulse any Yuuzhan Vong ground invasion. Aiding the Mandalorians in the defense of their home-world was a small taskforce of Galactic Alliance and Imperial Remnant cruisers. In addition to the ships, there were several dozen battalions of stormtroopers, Galactic Alliance marines, Freed Yuuzhan Vong warriors, and Lando's YVH-1 Vongbots entrenched with the Mandalorians in the planet's various strongholds.

"Landing in five, four, three, two, one." The _No Luck Required_, _Millennium Falcon, _and _Pulsar Skate_ touched down in the open field just outside of the Kyrimorut. The three vessels were joining several Galactic Alliance science vessels, an Imperial shuttle, and a handful of Mandalorian vessels.

Only a week ago the field had been full of Mandalorians playing and competing in the competition Sannah and the others had organized. Now it was serving as a landing zone for the forces coming to reinforce the Kyrimorut. Lando's supply vessels had already dropped off shiploads worth of blaster packs, food, and everything one would need to survive a long-term siege.

"Airlock cycling," Uldir said, he glanced out the viewport and saw parts of the nine-hundred strong Mandalorian force that had been sent to reinforce the Kyrimorut. "Looks busy out there."

"They're all wearing armor," Tahiri said, slightly taken aback as she watched the Mandalorians go about making preparations. "The battle's not for another couple of days."

"You've never met Mandalorians before, have you?" Vook said snidely.

"Never had a reason to," Tahiri shook her head.

"This should be interesting," Leaft chuckled.

The airlock cycled and the landing ramp lowered. The crew of the _No Luck Required_ joined the crews of the other Galactic Alliance vessels.

"Welcome to _Manda'yaim_," Sannah called out, waving brightly. "_Su'cuy _Tahiri! Valin. Sella. Glad you could all make it."

"Sannah?" Valin's jaw dropped at the sight of the Melodie. Jysella's eyes bulged. And Tahiri blinked dimly; barely able to recognize the teen from the last mental image she had of her. The dark-skinned girl had her hair in a pixie-like cut and her lithe figure was accented well by her armored jumpsuit-Jedi robe mix. A purple-colored headband completed her outfit and brought out the yellow shades of her irises. She definitely wasn't the little girl they all remembered.

"Oh come on, I don't look _that_ different," Sannah said, then she turned to her boyfriend. "Do I?"

"Nope," Doran shook his head and wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug. "Still the same Fish-Girl to me. They must be staring at the small army behind us."

"Right," Valin said sarcastically. "That's exactly what we were looking at."

"Doran?" Tahiri said, the morning light making the teenage Jedi's discolored skin and off-colored eyes more apparent.

Raising a hand self-consciously, he managed a small smirk. "Hey. I guess I tried to be too much like you and Anakin. Is there a club for Shaped Jedi that I can join?"

"Sure thing, kid," Klin-Fa spoke up. "It's great to see you up and about and not a cut up slab of meat on a med-table."

"Tact, Klin-Fa, tact," Uldir muttered, holding his head. "And you wonder why everyone has trouble liking you after first impressions."

"It's alright. I'll tell you the story later, Tahiri," Doran chuckled as Klin-Fa stuck her tongue out at Uldir. He gestured to the Mandalorians standing by Sannah and himself. "These two are our good friends, Jintar and Dinua. _Ner vode_, meet Tahiri Kwaad, Jedi Knight."

Both Mandalorians, wearing full armor, plus the helmet, just inclined their heads in greeting. Tahiri returned the gesture evenly. "I look forward to fighting alongside you and your fellow Mandalorians."

"The pleasure will be ours, _Jetii_," Dinua replied courteously.

Sannah whirled around and scowled at her Mandalorian friend. "It took me over a month and a half for you to treat me as something more than dirt. How come she gets a warm greeting right away?"

"It's a warrior thing," Jintar answered in Dinua's place. "Kindred souls and the like."

"Plus, she's not the one dating the _dikut_ over there," Dinua added, jerking her thumb toward Doran.

Interrupting things was a startled yell of '_Vongese!'_, and the sounds of half a dozen blasters being charged filled the air. With an absent wave of her hand, not even looking in the direction of the commotion, Tahiri yanked all the blasters away before any triggers could be pulled. "She's with us."

"And _that's_ why you need straps attached to your blaster rifles," Dinua turned to scold the Protectors who had just been disarmed.

Shaeri, who had just removed her hood, inclined her head politely at the dozens of regular Mandalorian soldiers—who were already in the process of wilting from a combined Jintar/Dinua lecture—and moved up to Tahiri's side. "Thank you. I forgot that not everyone is used to fighting alongside the Yuuzhan Vong just yet. Though I _am_ beginning to think that raising one's blaster is a common form of greeting in this galaxy."

A small pulse of Force energy washed over them, and eyes abruptly traveled back to the source. Doran was staring at Shaeri, his face suddenly pale and his breathing ragged. Small bits of pebble and twigs began to rise into the air. Sannah was at his side in a heartbeat, wrapping her arms around him and glaring at the others, as if daring them to say something. After several seconds of simply manipulating their Force bond to soothe him, Doran buried his nose into Sannah's hair and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry," Doran rasped, sensing the others' concern, but still holding onto Sannah as if she was the only thing connecting him to reality.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Tahiri said empathetically. In a slightly subdued voice, she motioned to Shaeri. "This is Shaeri. She's been at my side since Myrkr and she's kind of become like a little sister to me. Shaeri, these are Doran and Sannah, my friends."

Shaeri took a very hesitant step forward to Doran, stopping when Sannah's yellow eyes flashed dangerously. It may have been an accident or a reflex action, honed by her months of training with Mandalorians, but Sannah's hand had landed on her lightsaber; making it clear that any further attempt to approach Doran wouldn't be pretty.

"It's alright, Fish-Girl," Doran managed. "I'm going to be fighting Yuuzhan Vong. Now's a good as time as any to face my fears. At least this one won't kill me while I'm in the middle of one of my panic attacks."

"Not funny," Sannah growled softly, but she took a cautious step to the side.

Doran swallowed and met Shaeri at a halfway point. "_Nikk pryozz Doran Sarkin Tainer. [It'll be an honor to work with one who is freed.]"_

Shaeri seemed surprise by his rough Yuuzhan Vong. "Shaped?"

Doran shook his head. "Self-taught, amazing what you can find on the HoloNet these days. I figured I might as well learn what those shapers were saying, seeing as I hear their voices in my nightmares almost every night. Besides, mom would have made me learn your language eventually anyways. How's the accent?"

"Understandable. There's a Domain Carr slant to it, though. They always stress their z's and k's a bit more than others," Shaeri said with a tilt of her head. "You do need a little work on the voweling. More guttural, don't stretch them out so much."

"I'll get right on it," Doran said with a weak smile.

Shaeri tilted her head politely. "It will be an honor to fight alongside you as well, Jedi Sarkin-Tainer."

Doran exhaled, and tensed, trying to work up the nerve to ask the next question. Eventually, though, he managed it. "If you're not busy later, can you help with my language lessons? I swear, this isn't some very bad pickup line. It's just, Shimrra's Vong already have enough reason to hate me. The last thing I want to do is give them another reason by insulting them in broken Yuuzhan Vong."

Shaeri glanced over her shoulder at Tahiri, who nodded. Shaeri looked back to Doran, then at the way Sannah was still standing protectively at his side. "Sure. Your mate can join as well, if she wants to."

"I'll be there," Sannah said, squeezing Doran's hand lightly.

With the introductions mostly over, the adult members of the various crews having already greeted their Mandalorian counterparts, a much more serious air descended on the clearing.

Tyria Sarkin Tainer stepped forward out of the Kyrimorut to deliver the latest updates on the situation. "Alright, listen up. The _Vongese_ have just taken Gargon, and will be here in two days. Freed One agents within the fleet confirm that the fleet commander is Malik Carr. This is the man who was responsible for the first fall of Obroa-Skai and the Yuuzhan Vong alliance with the Hutts, but whose fleet was devastated at Fondor. Because of that disaster, his social standing dropped considerably, and he sees this as his chance to redeem himself. Expect him to be more than cautious in order to avoid further disgrace. These agents have also confirmed that the Kyrimorut is one of his primary targets and will only suffer light bombardment. He wants to capture all Jedi alive to further restore his name and respect. To do this, he intends to overwhelm this area with ground forces. Apart from the other strategically important areas of this planet, the Kyrimorut will no doubt see some of the fiercest fighting. To aid our defenses, I give the floor to Galactic Alliance Science Director Danni Quee."

The blond scientist stepped forward, motioning behind her as a cadre of fellow scientists brought forth several crate-filled hover-sleds. Each of the cases opened to reveal a variety of spherical or dart-shaped, devices. "One of the greatest defenses Yuuzhan Vong warriors have is their vonduun crab armor," Danni began. "Impervious to most blaster fire, even lightsaber blades, it makes taking down a warrior challenging to most. Working with a team of Imperial scientist, we have created what we call Bafforr Grenades. We were able to isolate and synthesize the compound within the pollen of a bafforr tree that the vonduun crab is allergic too. Deathly allergic. As many of you may know, the vonduun armor forms a bond with its wearer. When exposed to the effects of baffor pollen, the vonduun crab will swell and die, also killing its wearer. The dispersal pods on these grenades release the synthesized baffor compound in a cloud with a maximum effective range of just over four meters. Unfortunately, we were only able to create an even thousand of these weapons. We've already dispersed eight hundred to other high-profile targets across the planet, such as Keldabe and Sundari, leaving two hundred here for the defense of the Kyrimorut."

A team of scientist floated the spherical devices, which looked a lot like modified thermal detonators, over to a contingent of Mandalorians. As the specialized grenades were brought to a secure area, Danni continued her briefing.

"With the help of Jedi Master Cilghal and Galactic Alliance bio-engineers, we were also able to develop an anti-venom for the Yuuzhan Vong amphistaff," Danni motioned to the darts. "Early in the war, casualty rates among ground forces were high because even a single bite from an amphistaff could kill within minutes of injection. These anti-venom darts will immediately counter the venom should any of you be bitten. On the off chance you end up not needing them, they can be fitted into your wrist launchers and will actually kill an amphistaff if shot into the creatures mouth or eyes. The bright side about these is that there is enough for everyone to receive three darts. A special thanks should be given to two of the members of my team, Zak and Tash Arranda, who were instrumental in gathering different types of amphistaffs from all over the galaxy to give us a wide enough sample to work with."

Danni inclined her head towards the two Alderaanean anthropologists before looking back towards the rest of her audience. In the meantime, the scientists began pushing forward several hover-sleds full of the anti-venom darts. "Remember, each of these darts only contain enough anti-venom for a single bite. If you get bitten a second time, you will need to use a second dart. A third bite, a third dart. A fourth time? You have rotten luck and you'll probably have more things to worry about than just those bites. Also, your body can't take a fourth dose of anti-venom. Injecting a fourth dose will probably provide you a quicker death than the actual amphistaff venom. Which, if you do get into that situation, will probably be a blessing."

The morbid humor caused a round of chuckling from the Mandalorians as they each collected their share of the anti-venom and slipped them into their utility belts.

"There are two more things in our arsenal." Danni said, as one last hover-sled was brought out of the science vessel parked next to the _Falcon_. "Yuuzhan Vong are known to use slaves as cannon fodder. These slaves are implanted with a slave-seed that binds with their central nervous system and can be controlled from afar to inflict great pain on them." She opened a large crate to reveal a set of human-sized blaster cannon-like devices. "Using black-market tech available to us via Hutt Space, we were able to come up with an energy frequency that will render the slave-seeds temporarily inert. These devices are still in their test phase, so we don't know about their effectiveness. But they are designed to fire a stun-burst like web of energy in a three meter spread that will temporarily render the slave-seed, and the person it's implanted in, inert. In theory, this should prevent the Yuuzhan Vong from killing the slaves and will give us a chance to rescue them by injecting them with a serum we've developed. We had thirty of these disruptor cannons made, and after delivering the others to the other locations on this planet, two will be available for this location. These can act as massive stun cannons in a pinch, but it is unknown just how well it will affect the Yuuzhan Vong. I'll leave the military minds to decide how to best deploy these weapons."

The cannons were rolled out of the crate, and several Mandalorians directed them to various locations.

"Lastly," Danni said. "We have several experimental anti-vehicle beam-cannons designed off of P'w'eck paddle-beam technology. As the Ssi-ruuk and P'w'eck have yet to actually engage Yuuzhan Vong in battle, we're unsure how effective their weaponry will be." Five crates, each packed with three shoulder-mounted, tube-like weapons, were unveiled. "Capable of taking out air and ground threats, the weapons have two firing stages. The first is a high concentration of continuous, very visible, yet non-lethal energy designed to deliberately provoke and overload the void defenses the Yuuzhan Vong employ. Following this first beam of energy several dozen milliseconds later, is a low-frequency beam of lethal energy, invisible to our naked eyes. If the weapons work, it will look as if the first beam had bypassed the defenses to score a lethal hit, and will help lower the morale of the enemy and sow confusion in their ranks. The power cores are based on Ssi-ruuk and P'w'eck tech and are self-renewing. After firing, they'll be ready for a second shot a full minute and a half later."

"The effective range?" One of the Mandalorians asked.

Danni grimaced. "Like I said, they're in their experimental phase. We know they'll bypass void defenses, what we don't know is how effective they'll be in actual battle situations. Play it safe, however, and fire only when you're absolutely sure of a kill."

Like children receiving gifts, despite the experimental nature of the weapon, the Mandalorians seemed to overall be eager to test the new weapon.

"Jedi Sarkin Tainer," Danni ceded the floor back to the other Jedi.

Tyria stepped back up. "The basic plan is that we're going to let _Manda'yaim_, that's Mandalore to those who don't speak the lingo, get pounded pretty hard, and then hit the _Vongese_ back twice as hard. We don't have the ships to win a space battle, and we know full well that we'll lose a lot of civilians in this fight. When the Yuuzhan Vong start landing ground troopers, however, the joint Imperial-Galactic Alliance taskforce will jump in system to harass the fleet in orbit. They won't jump all at once, but in threes and fours, at different angles. We're counting on Malik Carr's paranoia of being suckered into another trap to work against him. Hopefully we can spook him enough that he turns tail and leaves his ground troops behind. There is a Plan B. If Malik doesn't run, the Freed Ones in his fleet assure me that they can take commando units into the command cruisers, and we can take the rest of the fleet out that way. Either way, we're all here to make sure of one thing, that the Yuuzhan Vong do not take this planet. Clan leaders, you have your assignments. _Ori'ramikade_ Dinua Jeban and Jintar Skirata will help coordinate any last minute adjustments to our defenses. A second team of _Ori'ramikade_ will arrive later today to augment our defenses. In the event this position is overwhelmed, we will fall back to nearby network of mountain caves and let the Yuuzhan Vong chase us to their doom. Everyone report to your assigned locations, then make sure you spend time with your clans and get a good night's sleep. In two days' time, the battle for Mandalore will begin."

**([{II}]) ([{II}])**

It was a day full of ups and downs for Doran Sarkin-Tainer. Waking up and knowing that you were in for the fight of your life the next day, a fight you and your friends might possibly die in, was not a very good way to start the day. Waking up and finding your girlfriend curled up against your side, made it slightly better. Waking up and turning your head to find you had a small audience, kind of took that slightly better feeling away and left him where he had begun—highly aware of his possible imminent death, and shirtless in front of his two Mandalorian friends. For some reason, those two situations didn't really go well together.

"Hey," Jintar said with an abortive wave. "Sorry to do this, but my dad and my uncles want to speak with you and Sannah while they have the time."

"And this couldn't wait until later?" Sannah grumbled against Doran's chest, having awoken when he did.

"Well, it was either me and Dinua waking the two of you up, or my uncles coming in here," Jintar said.

"Do you know what they want?" Doran blinked.

Jintar nodded. "Yup, but I don't want to spoil it for you, or them."

"Come on, Fish-Girl. The crazy old Mandalorians want to tell us something," Doran nudged her figure.

Sannah just buried her face against his chest and muttered, "Crazy old Mandalorians need to give currently very comfy, young, Melodie uninterrupted time with her boyfriend in nice warm bed."

"They'll do that later," Dinua chimed in. "But they really do have a full schedule today. They're finishing setting up the supply caches, ensuring the escape tunnels that lead to the mountains are stable, and mixing the other _Or'ramikade_ that came in late yesterday with the regular Protector units."

"Alright, alright," Sannah sighed, casting a pouting glare at Jintar. "Why is it that I alternate between loving your uncles and wanting to throttle them on a daily basis?"

"They have that effect," Jintar laughed. "Come on. I think the two of you will like the surprise."

Once they were ready, the two teenage Jedi followed Jintar and Dinua back to the dining commons. There, the gathered members of the Clone War survivors were waiting for them with broad smiles. Off to the side, Tyria, Tahiri, Han, Leia, and the rest of the Galactic Alliance group, looked on in both amazement and confusion.

"Nice morning we're having, aren't we?" Kom'rk said, has hands resting on the torso piece of a set of multi-colored Mandalorian armor.

"Kom'rk?" Doran raised an eyebrow.

"Doran," Kom'rk replied, not revealing anything. A glance at the others didn't reveal anything either. But then the older Mandalorians parted and the Clan Skirata patriarch, Kal Skirata, stepped forward; supported by his cane and Ordo Skirata.

"All of us have heard the story of how you sacrificed yourself for the _Or'ramikade_," the aged Kal Skirata said in a raspy voice, leaning heavily on his cane. "As someone familiar with our ways, you are no doubt aware that every Mandalorian worthy of holding that name is a brother or sister to us. It only makes sense then, that your sacrifice not go unacknowledged. Ordo."

As Kal closed his eyes and seemed to need several deep breaths after his short speech, Ordo dutifully took over. "After a clan meeting, and with confirmation from _Mand'alor_, we have agreed that your actions are equal to that of any _Mando'ad._ We present to you this _beskar'gam _and give you the right to refer to any _Mando'ade_ as your brother or sister."

"The armor has been adjusted to match the fluid Jedi fighting styles," former Jedi Knight, Bardan Jussik, said in explanation. "Though it will not provide as much protection as a standard set of armor, it is a symbol of _Manda'yaim._ Wear it proudly and do not disgrace it."

A stunned Doran could only nod.

"We are not done yet," Ordo said, when others began to clap and cheer for Doran. Ordo turned his gaze onto Sannah. "Sannah of the Melodie, it is beyond rare for an outsider, especially a Jedi, to receive the approval of not just a majority of the _Or'ramikade_, but of _Mand'alor_ himself. For reuniting the _Kyr'tsad_ and _Or'ramikade_, and for your continued support of _Manda'yaim_, you, like Doran, have been also granted the status of honorary Mandalorian."

Niner stepped forward carrying a second set of multi-colored armor and holding it out for Sannah to take. The Melodie teen's eyes were round as her jaw dropped. Niner inclined his head politely. "We are well aware of your eventual metamorphosis and have designed this armor with that in mind. The armor is waterproof, and the sleeves and lower portions of the armor can be modified for when you, as Doran says, go 'all fish-y.'"

Sannah could only blink dumbly as she accepted the suit of armor. "Thank you." She finally managed to swallow.

"Thank you very much," Doran agreed fervently, experimentally lifting the torso segment of his own armor.

"Try it on," Jintar grinned.

The older Mandalorians just chuckled softly and dispersed to their tasks, while the Galactic Alliance group crowded in to admire the sets of armor and cheer the two teens on.

"You're definitely going to have to tell me about your adventures," Tahiri laughed, hugging a still stunned Sannah as the others clapped Doran on his back in congratulations.

"Boy do we have some stories to tell you," Sannah grinned at Tahiri.

Jintar brought out several large platters of uj cake from the cooler, and a small, spontaneous party, full of good cheer, broke out. Other Mandalorians, regular Protectors and _Ori'ramikade_ alike, would occasionally drop in mostly to take part in the uj cake, but also to share their congratulations with Doran and Sannah. When the cake was gone, everyone reluctantly dispersed back to their duties.

And that was one of the 'up' parts of Doran's day. The 'down' portion of his day came shortly after, when it was time for his scheduled 'language' lessons with Shaeri. Normally learning a new language would be fun for Doran. But past languages didn't trigger a panic attack or make him break out in a cold sweat. Fortunately, the language lessons were outside the Kyrimorut, away from anyone who might take note of his moment of weakness.

"If you would be more comfortable, I am sure Tahiri can teach you the language just as well," Shaeri said softly, noting the teenage Jedi's agitated state.

"No, I have to do this," Doran breathed, trying to control his shaking hands. It wasn't just Shaeri's Yuuzhan Vong appearance that was bothering him, but her absence in the Force.

"We can do it at a later time," Sannah said gently.

"The Yuuzhan Vong are attacking tomorrow," Doran shook his head. "If I'm going to get over this, or at least get a handle on this, it has to be today."

Shaeri, being the youngest of the three, wrung her hands unconsciously. "If you wish to confront it head on, perhaps…perhaps we can start on your capture. Earlier you mentioned that you started to learn the language of my people because of the voices you hear in your nightmares. Is there any particular phrase that stands out?"

Doran, still looking a little pale, nodded. "Yeah. The head shaper said it a lot, and I think I got the meaning after they peeled away my skin every time he said it." Doran repeated the phrase and smiled weakly. "It means something along the lines of use those scrape-y bugs to carve him up, doesn't it?"

Shaeri looked down at the ground. "The first part, yes."

"And the second part?" Doran said with a raised eyebrow.

Shaeri glanced at Sannah, who was looking more than a little sick, then at Doran apologetically. "The shaper was expressing his enjoyment at the fact that they could make you beg for mercy so quickly."

"Sick bastard," Doran sighed, leaning back on his hands and letting the cool air wash over him. "I always thought he was enjoying things a bit too much."

"I am sorry."

"What for?" Doran glanced over to her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"They are still my people," Shaeri replied with a shrug. "As misguided as they are, they truly think that what they're doing is creating a better future for all Yuuzhan Vong. They just don't seem to care that they are ruining the lives of so many in their quest for a home."

"What changed _your_ mind?" Doran asked.

"It was more of a…how would you people say it? A spur of the moment type of thing," Shaeri smiled fondly. "Well that, and the ship I was originally on was getting shot to pieces by the divine forces of Yun-Yammka, and I would have died had I stayed onboard."

"Death, a good motivator," Doran agreed, recalling how it had been his desire for death that had enabled him to successfully enter a _moricho_ trance.

"Indeed. I was scared out of my mind at first. I mean, the first Jedi I met was that Rhysode man and the Wookie. Here I was, climbing onto their stolen ship, and he suddenly steps forward with his light sword pointed at my face. Behind me, his Wookie friend steps out and places his blade by my neck. Ganner's a big man with a scary scar on his face, and the Wookie was even bigger. I was just tiny little me, trying to not blow up with the rest of the Yun-Harla sect. At the time, I had no knowledge of your language. So when he started yelling at me in your tongue…well…I was really terrified that I had made the wrong choice and that my goddess was going to punish me for attempting to defect. When I got down on my knees and starting praying to her, I think Ganner mistook my worship of her for my worship of him and decided to spare me. Afterwards though, all the Jedi were nice to me and it just seemed like a better place to be than on the whip end of some slave overseer on a distant, alien planet. I haven't regretted a moment since then."

"What about your family? Errr…Domain?" Sannah asked curiously. "You had to leave them behind, didn't you?"

"My mother and father were also Shamed," Shaeri said, idly stacking small piles of pebbles together. "They died when I was young. I have only faint memories of them. All I know is that my father was a priest of Yun-Harla, and my mother was a Shamed One he had had an illicit relationship with. The others found out and he was stripped of his title and made Shamed. He loved my mother though and stayed with her, I remember that much. As for my Domain, I am Shaeri Jamaane, of Domain Jamaane."

Doran's eyebrows shot up. "Jamaane? As in the Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane?"

"It is why I feel compelled to apologize for the actions of my people," Shaeri nodded with a sad smile. "If it were not for the actions of my Domain, this galaxy would not have had the many deaths it has suffered. If it were not for the actions of my Domain, _you_ wouldn't have suffered at the hands of the shapers."

"I'm sure I'll get over it eventually," Doran said with a shrug. "I mean, look at me now. I'm not running away from you. In fact, I'm having a very pleasant conversation."

"We could try to communicate in Yuuzhan Vong," Shaeri said uncertainly. "That is, if you're ready."

Doran smiled at her. "I'm ready, I guess. I mean, I kind of understand the language better than I can speak it at the moment. I got the basic grammar down. I just have a problem saying the stuff that comes up in my head."

"Let's start with your nightmares. Is there anything else in your nightmares that you wish me to translate?"

And the lessons went on. Despite it being a low moment in the day, the lessons ended on a positive note. Strangely enough, once he was able to understand the phrases in his nightmares, they didn't seem as scary. What had once been mysterious alien grumblings followed by lots of pain was reduced to menial things such as 'go get me this sort of tool' or 'watch what happens when I do this to him,' followed by the actions of sadistic bullies. By clinically dissecting the words spoken by the shapers, Doran realized that the memories didn't hurt as much as he expected them too. As a bonus, he even got to learn a little about Shaping and was able to better understand just exactly what the shapers had been doing to him.

Even then, he left the lesson feeling a little shaky and more than a little vulnerable. Fortunately, his super-girlfriend was at his side sending death glares at anyone who remarked at how their 'newest Mandalorian brother' appeared weak, or his inclusion into their ranks was a mistake.

Most of the comments stopped completely after his equally super, not-quite-girlfriend-more-than-best-friend, and her own boyfriend, heard several male Protectors makes some snide comment about him, and kindly proceeded to show them the error of their ways. Kindly, because of the upcoming battle and the need for every available solider. Needless to say, after the threat of castration in their sleep, the offenders refrained from making any more wisecracks. The success of the threat was magnified by the fact that every single _Ori'ramikade_ present, nearly three dozen, in addition to all of Clan Skirata, had promised to help Jintar and Dinua in their endeavor.

It was a little embarrassing for Doran, but he still smiled sheepishly and nodded gratefully at any of the _Ori'ramikade _and Skirata clan members he passed. The rest of the day was spent helping out the various members of Clan Skirata with their tasks. Whether it was levitating boulders to help create a mountain safe-house, to helping to hollow out 'holding chambers'—massive underground chambers designed solely to bottleneck and annihilate any attacking enemy force—both he and Sannah were kept busy until the evening meal.

Before Doran knew it, the day was over, the evening meal was done, and he was already getting ready to retire for the night. For once, he wasn't as afraid of the nightmarish visions and memories. Nevertheless, he didn't complain or protest when Sannah followed him to his bunk and tucked herself against his side. He wasn't afraid, but a little support never hurt anyone.

"Hey, Fish-Girl?" He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be alright with tomorrow? You know, with your no-killing thing."

"No-killing _sentient_ beings," Sannah corrected softly. "And I'll still stick to that. A lightsaber can block and protect just as much as it can slash and kill. I'll be covering the teams of medics. How about you? Will _you_ be okay?"

Doran stared up at the bare ceiling. "I guess I have to be, right? The battle's coming whether I'm okay with it or not."

"Doran?"

"I'll be…fine, Sannah," Doran said, struggling to find the words. "I mean, the talk with Shaeri really helped. I guess the only thing that's left will be to see if it helped enough."

"Yeah," Sannah sighed, nuzzling him lightly, causing his arm to tighten around her.

A comfortable silence filled the air for several seconds, then Doran spoke again. "Whatever happens in the coming days, just stay alive, Fish-Girl, 'kay?"

"You too, Adventure Boy," Sannah whispered, their fear of what was to come openly shared between the two of them. Each tried to comfort the other, taking solace in their moment together and the knowledge that they would face whatever was coming side-by-side.

Wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of Sannah's head, Doran closed his eyes and tried to relax for the coming battle.

**([{III}]) ([{III}])**

A messenger sprinted down the hallways, bursting into the command center of the Kyrimorut breathlessly. The chatter in the room stopped, and all eyes turned to the messenger. Taking in great gulps of air, he breathed the words they had been waiting for.

"They're here!"

The commander center was an immediate flurry of motion. Kal Skirata and Ordo Skirata worked together with Dinua to ascertain the readiness of their units. Scout and Kina Ha both left the room to check on the medicinal supplies and make sure the emergency rooms were ready to take on wounded. All the while, reports began to flow in.

"Sundari confirms, Mandallian was just razed. Yuuzhan Vong forces arriving in T-minus ten minutes."

"_Gladiator_ droid force in position."

"Sensor buoys report large Yuuzhan Vong force, over thirty capital ships, leaving Mandallian's gravity shadow."

"So much for trimming down their attack force with a pre-emptive strike," Dinua muttered.

"Imagine what would have happened if they _still_ had those forces at their disposal," Tyria replied, watching the sensor grids mark the progress of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

"Do we have eyes on the vessels?" Tahiri spoke up. "Shaeri, Danni, and myself might be able to recognize which Domains are participating. We can adjust our strategies accordingly."

"Do we have eyes?" Another Mandalorian looked up.

"We have transmissions from the Mandallian satellites shortly before they were destroyed," another nodded. "Putting it on the tertiary holo-panel now."

The dark outlines of the living ships appeared in holographic form, moving ever closer to the camera. There was ample time to view the massive fleet, as well as the fighters peeling away from the motherships. A flight of coralskippers veered away and then proceeded to use the satellite for target practice.

"The formation the coralskippers were in, it's Domain Lian," Shaeri said abruptly. "They are in a situation similar to Domain Carr, desperate to reclaim honor for their Domain. I would not be surprised if they immolated themselves against your planet's defenses."

"We have another angle."

After studying the new footage, Tahiri pointed to a Matalok. "Domain Yaght. They're also hurting status-wise. They're the ones who are partially responsible for the successful Jedi infiltration at Myrkr."

"So you mean to tell me that the _Vongese_ are throwing all their nothing-to-lose people at us?" Meerel Skirata grumbled.

"Seems like it," Danni concurred. "Since I work with shapers on an almost daily basis, I recognize the markings on some of the vessels as belonging to Domain Molou. They got blacklisted after some type of heretical experiment on Rodia. Expect something unorthodox."

The minutes went by at a glacial speed, the din of constant reports fading as the gravity of the situation caused everyone to fall into silence. The only thing those in the Kyrimorut could do was wait as the Yuuzhan Vong fleet came within range of Mandalore's sensors. The fleets slowed, but only to eliminate the massive minefield the Mandalorians had left around their planet. Watching the alien fleet clear out the thousands of mines in a matter of minutes was slightly intimidating. The yellow flashes of plasma, coupled with the detonation of handfuls of mines at a time, filled the screens for several long minutes. And then the fleet was on the move again. The droid-controlled _Gladiator-_class fighters streamed up from the planet, weapons blazing.

The Yuuzhan Vong blew them away one at a time, suffering only cosmetic damage in the process. And then the orbital sensors above the planet were shot down, and the screens went dark.

Seconds ticked by. Everyone tense as they imagined the massive fleet moving into position all around the planet. It would take several minutes to position such a large armada. And with every minute that passed, they could just envision the might of the alien invaders being brought to bear.

One final report came in.

The enemy was in position to begin orbital bombardment.

Breaths were short and ragged, all eyes directed to the ceiling.

All the sudden a massive explosion erupted on the surface with a muted boom, sending a shudder through the underground dwelling. Another explosion. And then another. The attack beginning in earnest. The hollow thuds of the plasma projectiles hitting the ground vibrating through the Kyrimorut like the ominous sounds of a giant fist hammering on a door. The beat was incessant, its destructive power unquestionable as parts of the ceiling of the Kyrimorut gave in to the relentless barrage.

As bad as the members of the Kyrimorut were taking it, the destruction was far worse elsewhere on the planet. Entire cities, though mostly vacant due to the advance warning, were leveled within the first few barrages. The country-side was torn up from the plasma blasts of the heavy cruisers. Refugee camps decimated by strafing runs of the coralskippers. The ground was turning into glass in some areas as the intense bombardment seemed to go on indefinitely. Great chunks of land were blasted into the air. Forests set aflame. All the while, coralskippers and blastboulders fired at anything over a couple meters tall. The planet was being churned up and melted into slag by the orbital bombardment, no area was safe. From the desert cities, to the mountain villages, mass infernos were whipped up and ravaging the surface.

Over the Kyrimorut, the bombardment was over, the rumblings stopped.

Those in the Kyrimorut's command center picked themselves off of the ground, brushing off the dirt and debris that had come down from the partially collapsed ceiling.

"Anyone need a medic?" One Mandalorian called out.

No one took him up on the offer.

"All right everyone," the patriarch of Clan Skirata, Kal Skirata announced. "To your stations. You are all _Mando'ade_. Do your duty. Do as you were born to do. Fight and return victorious."

There was a cheer from the mostly Mandalorian audience, and the soldiers streamed out of the Kyrimorut. They emerged to find themselves in a land very different than they were used to. The once lush and vibrant forest had been reduced to ash and burnt-out tree trunks. The grassy fields completely blackened and pockmarked with craters. For several kilometers, no square centimeter of land around the Kyrimorut was a color other than black. The Mandalorians promptly turned the craters into foxholes, bringing with them ammunition and blasters. Fallen, burnt out trees were dragged into positions for a makeshift barricade. While others rolled larger rocks from the nearby cliff-side over to the Kyrimorut for additional cover.

And then all was quite once more.

More seconds ticked by. The whine of approaching Yuuzhan Vong vessels, barely audible at first, grew in strength with every passing moment. The Mandalorians looked up and saw a literal armada of landing craft descending all around them, the hulls glowing a hellish red and orange as they entered the atmosphere. Their numbers cut through the black smoke curling up in the sky, casting a great shadow all around the land.

From somewhere in the battlefield a syllabic chant, coupled with the rapid, rhythmic beating of armored chest plates, began; rising above the buzzing hum of hundreds of landing craft in a primal challenge.

"_Tang…Sa…Rang…Broka!"_

The chant was picked up by an opposite side of the scorched battlefield, even as swirls of dust began to sweep into the air from the downdraft of the dozen of approaching dropships.

"_Man…do…ade…Ka'rta_"

Others joined in, their voices intensifying the chant.

"_Dha…We…rda…Ve…rda…A…den-Tratu."_

Sannah and Doran exchanged one last kiss before donning the helmets of their custom-built Mandalorian armor and checking their weapons.

"_Man-da-yaim kan-do-sii adu. Dum mo-tir ca-tra na-u tracinya." _The Mandalorians continued in defiance of the impossible odds, their voices growing louder and faster as more and more joined in. Some of the Mandalorians who had yet to put on their helmets pulled out wooden flutes and began to play along with the chants and rhythmic beating. Soon the entire clearing was a battle between the hundreds of chanting Mandalorians and the buzzing hum of hundreds of dovin basal engines.

"_Gra-tua cu-un hett su dralysh'a."_

"Hey Dinua," Jintar said lightly, between the rhythmic beating of his armor. "After this, feel like getting married?"

Dinua shrugged. "Sounds good, but we still have to make it through this battle."

"Only a couple thousand _Vongese_ between us and a married life then," Jintar remarked.

"You really got a feel sorry for them," Dinua grinned behind her helmet as she charged her blaster.

"Wait a minute. Did you two just agree to get married?" Sannah said incredulously.

Dinua and Jintar looked at each other, then back at the Melodie. "Yup."

"You Mandos really are out of your mind," Sannah chuckled weakly as the chant continued in the background.

"_K-om'rk…ts-ad droten…troch nyn ures adenn!"_

Tahiri, using the battlemeld, exchange a grim mental nod with Zekk, Lowie, and Tesar, as she let her amphistaff drop into one hand, and her lightsaber fly into her other. Next to her, Klin-Fa let out a hissing breath, her eyes tracking the landing crafts unblinkingly.

"I can actually sense them," Klin-Fa muttered, a white-knuckled grip around her lightsaber betraying her silent rage. "I can really feel those scarheads in the Force."

"Hard not to sense them," Tahiri muttered, several dark shadows passing overhead. "Soon we'll be chest-deep in them."

"Let them come," Klin-Fa hissed.

_"Dha We-rda Ve-rda a'den tratu. Man-da-yaim kan-do-sii adu!"_

"Don't really have a choice in that matter," Tahiri replied, her sweat-slickened hands clammy against the cool metal of her lightsaber.

_"Dum mo-tir ca-tra na-u tracinya."_

"_Gra-tua cu-un hett su dralysh'a. Taung!" _

The chanting and rhythmic beating stopped, and an eerie silence settled over the battlefield.

The Yuuzhan Vong landing crafts had completed their reentry and now ringed the Kyrimorut in several complete, concentric circles. There they sat. Rows and rows of landing craft just hovering in the air. There were so many they nearly blotted out the morning sun. It was a surreal moment, with the massive army just sitting in the skies above them.

The remaining Mandalorians all donned their helmets and readied their weapons.

And then some sort of signal was given, and the real battle begun.

The ships surged back to life all at once, swooping forward and touching down in any open place they could.

One of the bolder landing crafts had the audacity to try and land directly at the Kyrimorut's doorstop.

Mereel Skirata stepped up, one of Danni's beam-cannons mounted on his shoulder. He leveled the weapon, and then fired. The blindingly-bright beam of energy was immediately swallowed by the landing craft's void defenses. But the moment the voids disappeared, the entire craft was engulfed in a massive fireball. The rest of the Mandalorians readied their weapons, while the Jedi used their abilities to keep a bird's eye view of the battlefield.

"The weapon works," Mereel announced, as the pieces of the ship rained down all around him. "This is it! _Vode an_!"

The other landing craft promptly veered away, even as the fourteen other beam cannons flared up from all around the Kyrimorut. A good dozen more landing craft came crashing down to the planet in flames. But those numbers were hardly anything compared to many dozens of other landing crafts touching down. One by one, they made it to the surface of the planet; their hues of natural oranges and purples standing out against the scorched earth. There they unloaded their cargo and darted back for the skies, and another dropship would take their place. The cycle repeated a seemingly endless number of times, the troops being offloaded all making a beeline for the Mandalorian position.

The blackened ground reverberated from the thousands of feet scampering across it. At first the Mandalorians had no idea what they were facing, but they were soon enlightened.

A horde of four-legged, bladed-armed, reptilian-like creatures, moving extremely fast, skittered out across the uneven surface of the ground. There were thousands of these creatures pouring out from all around, swarming at frightening speeds.

"What the shab are those things!" One of the Mandalorian snipers yelled, firing as he did.

"It doesn't matter, bring them down," Ordo Skirata barked.

"I don't believe it!" Danni said, staring at the approaching horde with wide eyes. "Those are _Vagh Rodiek_! The other shapers said they were just a myth!"

A sniper blast blew through the head of one of them. Fi glanced back at Danni. "Nope, definitely not a myth. They still die though, so that's good."

"For those who don't speak the Yuuzhan Vong language? I'll repeat the previous question, what the shab are those things?" Darman Skirata shouted over the din, his custom-made bowcaster bolt splashing against one of the creature's armored plating.

"_Vagh Rodiek!_" Danni tried to bring another down with blaster fire, but like the one Darman shot, its natural armored plating negated most of the damage. Only another headshot by Fi downed it. "They're what's left of the Rodians after Rodia fell to the Yuuzhan Vong."

"You're joking, right?" Zekk, who was helping the Mandalorians direct their soldiers to different hot-spots, looked at Danni in alarm.

"I wish I was," Danni shook her head. "Those things are Shaped Rodians."

"Poor little buggers," Fi shook his head, and blasted apart another. "I guess I'm doing them a favor by putting them out of their misery then."

A wave of lasers, plasma projectiles, sonic weapons, and shattergun blasts flared out from the defensive lines all around the Kyrimorut. The Shaped Rodians, however, were more than agile, easily skirting around the deadly projectiles as they charged the Mandalorian lines without any regard to their own health. Though they could take a pounding, they weren't invincible. A small pile of bodies was forming all around the Kyrimorut's perimeter as the creatures died one by one. But the fleet-footed creatures were not deterred at all.

More of the greenish-brown, bladed reptiles came, climbing over the bodies of the deceased without any care for their own health. As they grew nearer, many of them lowered their heads, and the air was suddenly full of several hundred, half a meter-long, razor-sharp quills slicing through the air. The Mandalorians at the front of the line didn't stand a chance as the quills punched through their visors or durasteel armor plates, impaling the warriors where they stood. At several points in the Mandalorian lines, the creatures dove into the foxholes, their bony scythe-like arms slashing mercilessly at the armored warriors within. The lines began to bend from the pressure of the mindless onslaught, the ground still vibrating beneath their feet.

The Jedi promptly raced across the battlefield, engaging these reptilian monstrosities with fierce flashes of their lightsabers.

"We really need to stop diving head first into life-or-death situations," Zekk shouted over the din, his lightsaber hissing as it cleaved through the chest of one of the shaped Rodians. "It's not healthy."

Tesar let out a hissing laugh as he dis-armed the bladed limbs of another shaped Rodian. "For them or uz, Zekk?"

"Us!" Zekk jerked his body back to avoid being scissored apart, then drove his saber into the chest of his attacker.

"[I feel sorrier for them]," Lowbacca growled, bashing in the head of another reptilian attacker. "[They no longer have any say as to their own lives. They slavishly attack us because they know nothing else other than the orders of the Vong they serve]."

"Now is _not_ the time to make me feel sorry for them," Valin Horn said, flipping over another _Vagh Rodiek_, and then using the Force to trick it into impaling itself on his lightsaber.

"Oh look, they've deployed magma-spitters," Tahiri called out, pointing to the lumbering creatures waddling out of the next wave of dropships.

"Tahiri!"

"It's not my fault!" Tahiri retorted, even as the opening salvo exploded all around them.

"Thiz one had enough of magma-spitters and impossible oddz on Myrkr," Tesar groaned, picking himself off the ground, and then quickly using the Force to send several of the Shaped Rodians flying away from him.

A wave of blaster fire blazed by them and cut down the approaching horde of charging reptilians. The noise on the battlefield deafening as screams, yells, and blaster shrieks cut through the smoke-choked air.

"At least we have more help this time," Tahiri remarked as the Mandalorians they were protecting finally recovered and began a counter-attack.

Still, more creatures continued to pour in from all directions, overwhelming the lines in other points. The magma-spitters pounded the area with relentless barrages of molten rock, apathetic to the position of the charging _Vagh Rodiek_. Mandalorians were thrown into the air left and right by the multitude of blasts. Some were pounced upon as the brownish-green reptiles burst through the clouds of smoke and dust.

Dinua was hit hard with one of their bony arms and fell onto her back. She rolled to the side to avoid a downward stab, then drew her sidearm and fired. The yellow blast of plasma flared against the creature's armor, blackening it but doing little else. She rolled again as the creature chittered after her. Unhooking a plasma grenade from her belt, she lobbed it so that it bounced directly under the creature, then crawled backwards as the greenish-brown reptile was annihilated in a glowing ball of fire.

A nearby Mandalorian wasn't so lucky, as his arms were sliced away, quickly followed by his helmeted head. Jintar leaped onto the back of the attacker, stuck his blaster rifle directly between its quills, and fired. The point-blank attack seemed to do the trick, and the creature toppled forward, dead.

But the Shaped Rodians were all over the place, falling and being replaced by dozens more. Explosions. Blaster fire. The air thick with smoke and the smell of charred flesh. Several of the beam cannons fired again, this time mowing through great swaths of the alien force like any anti-vehicle weapon would do to infantry.

Still the _Vagh Rodiek_ came.

"What did they do, transplant all of Rodia here?" Fi shouted incredulously.

Mandalorians were falling by the dozens. The sheer numbers of the Shaped Rodians making up for their general lack of intellect and strategy. Even then, however, the _Vagh Rodiek_ weren't so innumerous that they could continue the attack with the losses they sustained. They kept up their suicidal charge, but the tide was slowly turning. Just when it seemed as if the waves of Shaped Rodians would never end, the frontlines began to fall silent.

One by one the Mandalorians polished off the last of their attackers and then hurried to a different part of the battlefield to repel one final push.

And then, after several grueling minutes, the last of the greenish berserkers fell to the ground, twitching under the repeated barrage of a rotary cannon wielded by a group of Mandalorians led by Corr Skirata. Several more beam cannon blasts lanced out towards the magma-spitters and temporarily halted the barrage of molten artillery.

Despite the relative silence that descended, however, the battle was far from over. In the time it had taken for the Mandalorians to handle the reptilian attackers, the other landing craft had dispersed their troopers, who were now approaching the Kyrimorut from all sides. And these weren't just any soldiers.

"_Rakamat _and their Chazrach slave soldiers," a bloodied Shaeri hissed, placing a Yuuzhan Vong bandage over the fresh cut on her thigh. A distant roar seemed to shake the skies as hulking shadows rose up above the layers of smoke. "Fire Breathers too."

An entire herd of the living Yuuzhan Vong siege beasts began to close in, their plasma cannons opening up within seconds. They lumbered forwards in the shadows of the towering Fire Breathers that accompanied them. The magma-spitters likewise recovered, and the barrage intensified three-fold. Artillery blasts with mixed with plasma projectiles and gouts of flaming gas, sweeping across the outer edges of the battlefield with lethal results.

"Back to the tunnels!" Ordo yelled over the shrieking explosions.

Three beams from the beam cannons converged on one of the_ rakamat_s. The creatures own defenses, a lot sturdier than the landing craft it had come from, actual held for a couple of seconds. But the combined energy output of the three cannons was too much, and the low-frequency blast ripped out great bloody chunks from it. Nevertheless, it continued to advance, needing a second volley from another team to bring it down completely.

The _rakamat_s continued to plod forward under the cover of the artillery blasts, the reptilian slave army of the Yuuzhan Vong, the Chazrach, hiding in the shadows of the massive creatures.

A Fire Breather advanced close enough to the Mandalorian lines to bathe an entire area with its superheated gases, igniting several unfortunate Mandalorians and burning others out of their foxholes. It shrugged off a couple of missile hits before another beam cannon lanced into its stomach and detonated the mixture of volatile gases within.

In the meantime, the Mandalorians continued to pull back, some carrying their wounded, even as the battlefield exploded all around them.

"Jedi! Get your _shebse_ back here!" Darman Skirata roared over the sounds of several explosions. The Jedi teens had stayed behind to cover the retreat of the last of the Mandalorians and were in danger of being cut off by another wave of those strange four-legged reptilians that had been a part of the opening attack.

Plasma and magma continued to rain down all around them, while Yuuzhan Vong landing craft continued to descend.

Doran, seeing a group of dozen Mandalorians separated from the rest of the group and behind enemy lines, cursed. "Sannah! Tahiri!"

"We've got your back," Tahiri yelled back. "Go!"

Doran took off. He could hear the heavy footsteps of Sannah and Tahiri sprinting after him. Un-holstering the blaster the Mandalorians had given him, he laid down a sheet of covering fire. Sannah used her Mandalorian armor's own wrist-launcher to fire off an explosive missile at the feet of the approaching _rakamat_. The blast created a large divot in the ground, which the massive creature's foot snagged. The _rakamat_, pitched forward as its ankle snapped, throwing off the Chazrach riders and providing a temporary break in the fire.

"Go!" Doran yelled at the clustered Mandalorians. The group piled out of their foxholes and began to run along with the Jedi, the enemy fire intensifying all around them.

A deafening volley of blaster fire flew by their heads and shoulders as the guns of Niner, his daughter Etain, Fi Skirata and two of his children, and Mereel, and Corr, ensured that both the Jedi and trapped Mandalorians had enough cover to get back. The bright flash of the beam cannons pierced through the air above them as the others concentrated their fire on the other massive siege beasts closing in. Two more _rakamat_ dropped to the ground.

But the Yuuzhan Vong forces continued to close in. A plasma explosion ripped through the ground where the beam cannon-carrying Mandalorians had been, followed by a devastating barrage of magma. Most were blasted back into the Kyrimorut, their fate unknown as the explosion caused the entrance to collapse in on itself. A few others had managed to dive out of the way, but were caught in the shockwave and sent flying through the air. A second volley of explosions landed just as Doran, Sannah, Tahiri, and the others were passing by Niner and the first group of Mandalorians. Bodies were vaporized in a heartbeat, people were thrown left and right like rag dolls, and the entire ground shuddered from the blast.

Heart thudding loudly in his ears, Doran managed to pull off his damaged helmet. Trickles of blood were dripping from his ears and nose, with deep cuts marking his face. He looked around in a daze, seeing body parts and corpses everywhere. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he gasped loudly for air, his ruptured eardrums throwing off his sense of balance. Another nearby explosion peppered his face with charred rock and dirt, causing him to blink and rapidly return to his senses. He called on the Force to give him a small boost, and realized that someone was calling his name.

"Come on, Doran!" He heard Tahiri yell.

Doran shoved himself off the ground, checking his bond with Sannah as he did so. She was still down, and unconscious. He looked around. Tahiri appeared to be the only other person awake. She was in a low crouch beneath one of the newly made craters, drying blood likewise coming from her ears and nose. Doran crawled to her side. "Sannah?" He asked, half verbally and half through the Force.

"One of the Mandalorians took the brunt of the blast," Tahiri motioned to where Sannah was lying prone beneath the deathly still body of Niner.

Doran's jaw clenched, not sure if he should feel relief or guilt that someone had died in Sannah's place. "Any escape plan?"

That last barrage wiped out the entrance to the Kyrimorut, and the Yuuzhan Vong forces are coming in from all directions," Tahiri shook her head.

"_Buir!_" _Father!_

The anguished cry of Etain Skirata marked her return to consciousness. The young Mandalorian woman had crawled to her father's form and was positioned by his and Sannah's side. She had also removed her helmet, and there was a bloodied bandage patch hastily applied to her stomach.

"If we stay here any longer, we're going to be flash-fried," Tahiri whispered to Doran. They glanced at the others, who were just beginning to come to their groans and curses indicating their awakening.

But not everyone was moving.

Doran and Tahiri crawled out of their cover to check on the others. Mereel had taken a direct hit from the barrage and the only thing left of him was his charred helmet—which had been thrown clear of his body in the explosion. Several of the Mandalorians they had tried to rescue had also died in the blast. Kom'rk Skirata, Jintar's father, had been one of the ones holding a beam cannon, and had jumped clear of the barrage. The shockwave, however, had rendered him unconscious and sprawled out inside a splintered, burnt-out log.

The survivors were quickly regaining conscious and scrambling for cover. Fi Skirata was assessing the various wounds as fast as he could. Doran, in the meantime, used his bond with Sannah to hasten her recovery time. He pressed his forehead against her own sweat-slickened one, willing her back to him.

"Come on Fish-Girl, sleep later," Doran muttered. The ground was shaking as the combined weight of eight _rakamat_ closed in.

Sannah stirred.

"Hi," Doran said faintly.

Sannah nodded weakly, then, realizing where she was, woke up completely. "Oh."

"Yeah. Not a good time for a nap."

"The Mando'ade?"

"Hit bad," Doran grimaced. "Fi's working on Kom'rk. We lost Mereel and Niner."

"Oh," Sannah whispered again, remembering how it had only been yesterday when she had been happily chatting with them as the built the underground fortifications.

Doran peeked out of the foxhole. A much larger shadow passed overhead as two Yuuzhan Vong cruisers, escorted by two frigates, made a fly-by over the scene. The Yuuzhan Vong forces had stopped their advance and were waiting in a loose perimeter around the remains of the entrance of the Kyrimorut. As the larger Yuuzhan Vong vessels landed in the nearby clearing, a sense of dread filled the air. The Yuuzhan Vong had been saving themselves for the last wave. Warriors, by the thousands flooded out of the vessels.

_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

_"Fy'y Rogg! Fy'y Rogg!"_

_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

_"Fy'y Rogg! Fy'y Rogg!"_

_"Al'tanna Shimrra knotte Yun'o!"_

The call-and-response of tens of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong warriors and shapers came out in a menacing bellow, an inhuman roar meant to intimidate and cow their opponents. They continued to pile out of the capital ships, escorted by hundreds of _rakamat_ and other support creatures. It was a force meant to do only one thing, win.

"That's a massive dovin basal," Tahiri whispered to Doran and Sannah, spotting the alien device emerge from one of the ships.

"The type that brought down Sernpidal's moon?" Darman Skirata, the other member of the beam cannon unit who had survived looked on. He was still wearing a helmet, hiding the grief the loss of two of his brothers had caused and disappearing into the duty at hand.

Tahiri nodded her head once. "I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to just bring down a moon on this location. They can avoid casualties and still claim a victory."

"It's not like we can do anything about it at the moment," Fi pointed out. "We take one step out of this pit and those lizard people and Shaped Rodians will tear us apart. Even if we survive the lizards, there's no way we can take out all those _Vongese_ with just the eleven of us. Even I'm not _that_ good."

"We'll have to go and come back with the others," Darman agreed, unslinging the pack he was wearing and pulling out several devices.

Just then, the sky lit up a bright red and green. Lasers the size of tree-trunks lanced downwards towards the landed vessels amidst a merciless barrage of missiles, torpedoes, and all sorts of ordinance. The frigates were lit up in an instant, vanishing under the bombardment. One of the cruisers was likewise ripped to shreds, its crew and compliment of warriors completely caught unawares. The blasts rippled outwards, dropping the Yuuzhan Vong warriors and shaking the ground with a thunderous rumble.

"I think our reinforcements have arrived," Corr remarked deadpan.

The orbital bombardment continued for another second, before a wave of TIE Fighters and X-wings came screaming out of the sky to strafe the devastated ground forces once more. With the ground around them already glassed, the ground forces had no place to hide. The remaining cruiser tried to take off again, but two Star Destroyers entered the atmosphere and began hammering the ship with everything they had. The alien cruiser managed to make it into the upper atmosphere before the damage it sustained became too great. In slow motion, its upwards ascent was halted and the gravity of Mandalore yanked it back down. Thousands of warriors were crushed beneath the cruiser's broken form, while the others were swamped in a cloud of ash and burnt soil thrown up by the impact.

The Star Destroyers headed back into orbit as more Yuuzhan Vong vessels hastily made their way to them, but the damage had been done. The tens of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong warriors had been reduced to a fraction of that number within a matter of seconds. And the X-wings and TIE Fighters still weren't finished. X-wings, with the distinctive markings of Kyp's Dozen, roared in and blasted at the _rakamat_s with laser and missile. The Chazrach soldiers were quickly scattering in panic, the _rakamats _were inadvertently trampling everyone around them in the confusion, while their four-legged reptilian allies chittered helplessly as the starfighters plowed through their ranks. The few Fire Breathers remaining proved no match for the torpedoes launched by the starfighters, disappearing in blazing balls of green flame.

But the air support didn't last for long. Seconds later, half a dozen squadrons of coralskippers chased the TIEs and X-wings away.

"And there goes our reinforcements," Corr said in the same deadpan.

"At least the enemy is disorganized for now," Kom'rk shrugged.

The entryway to the Kyrimorut was opened once more; the Mandalorians and other Jedi had succeeded in blasting and levitating their way through the debris.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Ordo Skirata grumbled. "Get your _shebse_ in here, that's an order!"

"Right away, sir!" Kom'rk gave a hasty salute as he and the others took advantage of the confusion to get to safety.

Noting the survivors as they poured into the Kyrimorut, Ordo reached out to temporarily halt Kom'rk. "Mereel? Niner?"

"With the rest of our brothers, waiting for us to catch up," Kom'rk said solemnly.

Ordo nodded curtly, saying nothing. A single hand, however, had balled into a tight fist as he cast one last look out into the scorched and body-littered battlefield. A second detonation closed the Kyrimorut's entryway again, and for a short period, everything was silent.

**([{Chapter End}])**


	51. Chapter 51

**Fifty-One**

**([{I}]) ([{I}])**

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._ Doran's heart pounded violently, eyes fluttering shut to reflexively block out a bright flash as his saber blocked two amphistaffs at once. All around him, Mandalorians were engaged in close quarters combat with a swarm of Yuuzhan Vong. Defying the death-trap tunnels the Mandalorians had built, the Yuuzhan Vong warriors had burst into the holding caverns behind their tunneling grutchyna by the hundreds. The battle was raging on well into the third day, the afternoon light was fading and steadily turning into twilight. With the ceiling practically collapsed on them, the Mandalorians had been hard pressed to recover their initial momentum. There was no 'Yuuzhan Vong side' or 'Mandalorian side' of the battlefield. Everyone was just mixed, fighting for their lives.

The hum of Doran's shimmering, cerulean blue lightsaber cut through the air, causing a razor bug to flare incandescently upon impact. The Yuuzhan Vong were steadily advancing, pushing the Mandalorians back towards the mountain caverns that was their last fallback point. At the same time, the alien invaders were paying for every square centimeter with the blood of their warriors. Still, surviving magma-spitters and _rakamat_ continued to pound the area, the deafening explosions of the Yuuzhan Vong artillery units only accenting the madness that had consumed the region.

Doran managed to get the better of one of the five warriors he was facing; bringing his lightsaber half-way down the warrior's head and then slicing a quarter of the warrior's head off with a jerk of his arm. He promptly whirled back around to deflect the four other amphistaffs as the other warriors lunged at him. Dinua's plasma pistol shrieked and dropped two of his opponents. Other warriors rushed her, and she was soon locked in a fierce fight, pitting her vibroblade against several amphistaffs.

The teenage Jedi finished off the remaining two warriors with expert slices, and then hurried to Dinua to return the favor. He was exhausted from the near non-stop fighting. His arms were protesting his every movement and his eyes stung with the sweat that continued to drip down. The energy he had received from the few hours of sleep he had managed to get during a lull in the fighting had already been expended hours ago. Yet, he received no reprieve.

All around, despite the full three days' worth of fighting, everyone was still facing upwards of six warriors at once. As the ceiling crumbled once more and let in streams of dying daylight, more warriors poured into the cavern. The sad truth was that there was simply more Yuuzhan Vong than there were Mandalorians, and every loss hurt much greater.

When the Yuuzhan Vong had first burst through the ceiling on the first day, everyone had been caught off-guard. There had been multiple breaches, and those nearest were badly wounded. Among the first to fall had been Clan Skirata patriarch, Kal Skirata. Yet, he had not gone down without a fight. As he lay broken in front of an onslaught of charging warriors, he detonated a belt of thermal detonators he had with him. The resulting explosion collapsed the tunnels and brought the others some much needed time to regroup.

Kal Skirata's loss had dealt a major blow to the morale of the Mandalorians, but the _Ori'ramikade_ managed to rally the disheartened members of Clan Skirata just in time for the second wave of Yuuzhan Vong. The alien forces had been relentless, throwing everything they had at the Mandalorian fortress dwelling. Prudii Skirata joined the ranks of the dead, along with a squadron of _Ori'ramikade_, when they were simply overwhelmed by an onslaught of the enemy forces. The rush of Yuuzhan Vong, coming down both the tunnel, and through the ceiling, had left Prudii cut off. Even then, he and the Supercommandos had gone down fighting.

The next losses to Clan Skirata occurred shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong warriors pulled back for the night. In the middle of the close-quarters brawl the fight had descended into, a razor bug had decapitated A'den Skirata. No one had even noticed he was missing until the fighting had stopped. But he hadn't been the only one. All but one of Fi Skirata's four children had died in that day-long scrum. Nearly a third of the _Ori'ramikade_ had also been wiped out by the deluge of Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

The second day hadn't started off any better. While trying to cover his brothers and sisters in arms from an unexpected surge of warriors, Fi Skirata and his wife were cut down by the onslaught. Bardan Skirata was out of the fight with near-fatal injuries sustained from a magma artillery strike. What _Ori'ramikade _had survived _that _day's worth of fighting, only lived to see more of the same carnage the next day.

Mandalorians were falling by the minute, as the Yuuzhan Vong seemed hell-bent on completely exterminating every last armored individual they found.

It appeared as if the Yuuzhan Vong were now making one final push to end the fighting, throwing everything they had at the weary and exhausted defenders. The suicidal attacks were working, wearing everyone down and taking handfuls of lives with every passing second.

The Jedi, too, were being pushed to and over their limits. And if nothing drastic happened, they would soon start joining the dead. As it was, Zekk was being attended to by a team of medics frantically trying to save his life. He had taken a blast bug to the chest trying to defend a group of Mandalorians, and then had been stabbed while he lay unconscious on the ground. In the distance Doran saw Tesar fall backwards with several amphistaffs sticking out of him, still feebly batting at his attackers.

Doran spun around in time to block another attack.

The meld was shrinking, and he cast about for his girlfriend, releasing a breath when he still felt her going strong. He cut down another Yuuzhan Vong, and then took one last, tired look at the state of things, his heart still pounding as he fought on.

Cut off from the rest of their allies by the onslaught, Tahiri and Klin-Fa were in a desperate battle to just stay alive. Tahiri's saber and amphistaff were working briskly in tandem, cutting down warriors in a deadly whirlwind. She and Klin-Fa were a lethal duo, snarling at the warriors in Yuuzhan Vong and moving in dizzying flurries of yellow and blue. Any Yuuzhan Vong who dared challenge the two didn't last long. The two young women weren't invincible though. They were covered in countless nicks and gashes, and their blood-coated hands fought to maintain a grip on their weapons. After the three days' worth of pitch battle, they were tiring fast. Despite a push by several Mandalorian units to reach them, they were still swamped by enemies and as far behind 'enemy lines' as one could get.

"This what you had in mind when you invited me to join you guys?" Tahiri said to Klin-Fa, panting as she half-heartedly batted aside an amphistaff thrust in her direction.

"I expected us to be winning a bit more by now," Klin-Fa said, favoring her right leg after her left had been impaled by two amphistaffs. "Also didn't expect to get stabbed as much."

"Almost reminds me of Myrkr," Tahiri breathed, her green eyes darting across the Vong-filled battlefield as projectiles from magma spitters rained down indiscriminately on the fighting forces.

"Oh? I've only heard stories, what happened?"

"Most everyone died," Tahiri shrugged morbidly.

"Forget I asked." Further conversation was halted as the Yuuzhan Vong pressed in on them again.

In another corner of the cavern, Jysella, with the blue lightsaber she had constructed on the ride over to Mandalore, was working alongside Sannah to protect a team of healers and medics. It was easier said than done. The Mandalorian wounded weren't in very high numbers, mainly because most of the wounds they received were instantly fatal. Those who did survive couldn't be safely moved without the healers and medics performing several precious minutes of emergency care.

"This is intense!" Jysella managed, a shaking hand bringing her lightsaber into position as another Yuuzhan Vong warrior charged their group. She tried to wet her lips as she rubbed her sweat-slickened forehead on her sleeve. Before the warrior made contact, though, Sannah's own blue lightsaber flew out and took out the warrior's legs at mid-thigh level.

"Tell me about it," Sannah replied, her Mandalorian armor was grimy and coated with blood and dust. She saw a large group of a dozen warriors forming up for a run on their position. "Medics! How much more time do you need?"

"At least two more minutes," came the reply, the medic in question had his hands deep in the chest of an injured Mandalorian.

"You'll have it!" Sannah shouted over the din. She reached out into the battlemeld and plastered a glowing neon sign above their position indicating their need for immediate support. Not that anyone was able to come to their aid. Lowbacca was surrounded by Yuuzhan Vong thrusting their amphistaffs at him. Corran Horn was on the other side of the cavern holding off yet another group of warriors. Valin Horn was in the thick of things by Doran's side. The other Jedi were acting as healers, tending to their own wounded.

"Sannah, we have a plan, right?" Jysella swallowed fearfully when no help materialized. The dozen warriors were now stampeding to them, ignoring the flurry of blaster fire that tried to cut them down.

"Yeah, don't die. Stay here and cover the medics," Sannah said grimly. She gently nudged her boyfriend to let him know that she loved him, and then met the Yuuzhan Vong charge with one of her own. Limbs began to fly everywhere as the dozen battle-hardened warriors were surprised that the tiny Jedi in Mandalorian armor would dare attack them. The surprise was enough to halt their momentum, Sannah showed no mercy. Legs, arms, hands, fell to the floor as Mandalorian fighting techniques were combined with the Force abilities of a Jedi to land maiming, near-lethal, yet survivable, blows. Though she wouldn't kill, and it often took more effort to land a non-fatal blow, Sannah had turned 'disarming' an opponent into an art form.

Jysella, emboldened by Sannah's success and heedless of her initial instructions, rushed in to help.

Corran Horn saw Jysella's charge from afar and his heart skipped a beat. Seeing your twelve-year old daughter charge a line of blood-thirsty, trained, killers with a lightsaber she had constructed only several days before, was just trouble waiting to happen. Only several seconds later, his worst fears came true. Corran yelled Jysella's name in anguish—his voice audible over the din of the battle and mingling with that of his son—when a warrior caught her from behind and drove his amphistaff through her shoulder. A second warrior's amphistaff pierced her front and came out at the small of her back.

Jysella collapsed to her knees, coughing up blood in the process. Sannah's fury echoed within the Jedi meld, and the Melodie Jedi quickly summoned Jysella's saber and became a raging blue storm. One hand after the other, the two blue lightsaber hummed and slashed. Kina Ha and another team of medics quickly moved to Jysella's side, ignoring the plethora of severed Vong limbs and groaning Vong.

Tahiri and Klin-Fa, who had only just gotten free of the corner they had been backed into, raced to form a protective line in front of the fallen twelve-year old. And as if a switch had been flipped, theirs and Sannah's combined fury eradiated outwards to affect all of the Mandalorians. The battle had gone on long enough; they _weren't_ losing any more friends or family.

A Mandalorian battle cry went up and the blaster fire and explosions redoubled. Several of the surviving beam cannons blasted swaths of warriors into dust. Everyone reached for their last reserves of strength and pressed on. The Mandalorians surged forward like an unstoppable wave, spurred on by Jysella's plight and by their desire to end the fight.

The Yuuzhan Vong warriors, who already had nothing to lose, tried to push back. But there was no stopping the very angry Jedi and Mandalorian forces. Side by side, the Jedi and Mandalorians fought, pushing hard against the overwhelming numbers of warriors. The last Baffor grenades were used, and in such an enclosed area, the gas clouds caused the Yuuzhan Vong warriors to die in their armor by the dozens.

Visible battle lines began to form as the Yuuzhan Vong were forced back down the kilometers of tunnels and into the Kyrimorut proper. With the Mandalorians of Clan Skirata leading the charge, Yuuzhan Vong began to fall at an even faster rate.

The battle raged on, until finally, the only Yuuzhan Vong warriors left alive were those wounded or dying. The last blaster shrieked. The last saber whooshed back into its hilt. The last body fell. And then a deafening stillness rang out.

It was a victory for the Mandalorians and Jedi, but at what cost?

The only Jedi still standing after the day-long onslaught were Tyria, Tahiri, Lowbacca, Doran, Sannah, and Klin-Fa. Distracted by the injuries to his sister, Valin had been slapped upside the head with an amphistaff and had fallen clean onto a jagged rock lying on the ground, joining the ranks of the near-fatally wounded Jedi. Several medics were tending to him, and he was just hanging onto life. Even worse off than him was Scout; who was unmoving, lying deathly still in a growing pool of blood around her pale form.

Clan Skirata had taken the brunt of the initial assault and many times many had fallen. Now that the battle was over, there was finally time to mourn their losses.

The grief of the surviving members of Clan Skirata over the loss of Kal was made even more tangible by the loss of Mereel and the others. Jaing Skirata, who had been the last to see the patriarch, was seated alongside one of the tunnel walls, just staring vacantly at a three-sided knife which Kal had given to him in the patriarch's final moments. _I couldn't be prouder of you, my son. Go and live your lives the best you can. That's my final order to you and your brothers. Go! Live!_

Darman Skirata was kneeling by an injured Scout's side, his eyes watching the medics work on her with an almost desperate gleam to them. His face was stoic, but his thoughts were loud and clear as his eyes shown with repressed emotion. _Please, I lost father, my brothers…and __her__. You can't die too. Not this again. Come on Jetii, pull through damn it. You've always been so tough. Be tough one more time._

Meanwhile Ordo Skirata attempted to distance himself from the loss of his mentor, as well as that of his brothers, by disappearing into his duties; reorganizing defensive lines. _Nar dralshy'a, haar'chak! If the Vongese come around again, I don't want them adding to our losses. Move those boulders and reform that barricade. Not one more drop of Mandalorian blood will be spilt today._

The ever-joking Atin Skirata kept his forehead pressed to the helmet of Fi Skirata, as if continuing a silent conversation with the deceased. Once finished, he soundlessly passed the helmet over to Fi's only surviving son and solemnly walked out of the Kyrimorut and into the early night.

Corr Skirata had left the Kyrimorut immediately after the battle was over to locate Niner and Mereel's bodies. He wanted to ensure that they received the proper care and rites befitting of the heroes they had been in life. He found Niner, as well as Mereel's helmet. Niner's daughter joined him in a silent vigil as they shared in their grief.

And the last of the surviving Clone War era-soldiers, Komr'k Skirata, was busy enough trying to ensure that no more of his own family died. He and Dinua were by Jintar's side as the surgeons operated on the younger Mandalorian amidst the corpse-strewn battlefield. Dinua herself was cradling an obviously very badly fractured arm and doing her best to comfort both herself and the pale and shaken Komr'k.

Of the nearly nine hundred Mandalorians sent to defend the Kyrimorut, including the members of Clan Skirata, less than forty remained. In exchange, however, the attacking force of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong warriors, and the innumerous number of their thrall armies, had been completely decimated. Though the Mandalorians could scarcely endure another attack, neither could the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Receiving word from our fleet," an exhausted Tyria said weakly, forcing her legs to take her to the Mandalorians keeping up the defenses. "The Yuuzhan Vong have withdrawn. Smuggler Alliance supply and medical ships are already en route. The battle really is over."

"The battle maybe," Ordo said tersely. "But not the war. The Mandalorians will regroup, rebuild, and we will make the Yuuzhan Vong pay for the lives they have taken."

**([{II}]) ([{II}])**

Vergere and the five Jedi from the Galactic Republic sat in the back of a large amphitheater as all the Ferroans gathered for a momentous announcement from Sekot. Despite Sekot's warmth to these foreign visitors, the Ferroans did not appear to share the same feelings. As they piled in from all around, most stopped to give the Jedi scowls or hostile glares.

"Sekot seems more than willing to help, but the Ferroans don't," Jaina whispered softly.

"We'll have to convince the Ferroans somehow," Luke said. "They'll have to see the danger of the Yuuzhan Vong finding Zonama Sekot again if they stay."

When the last of the Ferroans filtered in, Jabitha, the Ferroan Magistrate, stood and assumed a position in the center of the stage. The low din that had filled the air ceased as she held out her hands.

"My friends, we have been summoned here today because it is the will of Sekot. As many of you know, for the last few days, we have been playing host to several Jedi. These Jedi bring with them a warning, but also a request. The Far Outsiders, the kin of those who attacked us only recently, have come to this galaxy. Our location is no longer as safe as it once was. The Jedi wish for us and Sekot to join in the fight against the Far Outsider, and when the war is over, to provide shelter for the Far Outsiders."

At that announcement, cries of distress, anger, and disbelief rang out from all around.

"I knew the Jedi would only be bad news!"

"They wish us to experience the Crossings once more!"

"We don't want them here, send them away!"

Jabitha held out a hand. "We may not have wished for them to visit, but they are here now. The fact that the Far Outsiders came before them shows that Zonama Sekot has truly been located once again."

"Sekot can defend us, let the Jedi fight their own war," another Ferroan growled out.

"I understand your pain, Darak," Jabitha said softly. "I also share your fear. For many a year we have found safety and solitude in our hidden corner of this galaxy. Much of that time was spent recovering from the anguish we experienced during the Crossings. But we have recovered now. This galaxy is as much our home as it is the home of the Jedi. And, as strong as Sekot is, Sekot is not invincible. Sooner or later we will face a threat that not even Sekot can handle by her lonesome. We need allies to ensure our lives remain as peaceful as possible."

"So to obtain peace, we have to fight for it? The Jedi bring nothing but violence and more death," another Ferroan scoffed. "Have you already forgotten the thousands that died en route to this location? Was not their deaths high enough a cost for the peace we have now? I say we run, run and hide like we did before. Sekot is older now and can protect us better. "

"There are only so many places we can hide, Senshi," Jabitha said. "Only so long we can run."

"What is Sekot's will, then?" Rowel, a male Ferroan bora farmer, asked. "Has Sekot decided to help these Jedi?"

Jabitha gazed upwards at the speaker. "Sekot wishes all of us to come to a consensus first. Sekot does not want to force a decision on us that will impact all of our lives. If, after hearing the Jedi and reviewing all of the facts, we decide as a people _not_ to help the Jedi or the people of the galaxy, than Sekot will respect our wishes. Of course, the reverse is also true. If we agree to help the Jedi and allow the Far Outsiders to live among us on Zonama, Sekot will support our decision and do its best to aid us in that endeavor. Either way, our future is in our hands. We can continue to run and hide, or rejoin the galaxy once more and end a great war that has caused much suffering."

"We don't need to hear the Jedi speak. They can only bring bad tidings to us!"

"Sekot can protect us!"

"Jedi go away!"

"My friends!" Jabitha stressed. "Please, at least give them a chance to explain themselves before you pass judgment. As recent events have shown, more will only come, Far Outsiders and Jedi, if we send this group away."

There was some grumbling, but the crowd quieted down.

"Will the Jedi Vergere and Anakin Solo please state your case for us?" Jabitha motioned to the two.

The next few minutes were spent with Anakin summarizing the war for the Ferroans, describing in great detail just why the war needed to end and what was at stake. Vergere then stepped forward to explain her time with the 'Far Outsiders' and why Zonama Sekot would be a good home for them. She, of course in her own riddling ways, then described the companions she traveled with now and why it would be good to heed their warnings. Overall, however, the two continued to make it known that the help of the Ferroan people was needed in this endeavor. That as strong as Sekot was, even Sekot wasn't all-powerful or all knowing. It would be up to the Ferroans to teach the Yuuzhan Vong about the myriad of life forms growing on Zonama. It would be up to the Ferroans to help the Yuuzhan Vong grow accustomed to a life of peace. Anakin and Vergere didn't exactly beg, but they weren't exactly subtle as they entreated the Ferroans for their help to end the war and their aid for what came after.

"You realize what you're asking us, Jedi?" The Ferroan farmer, Senshi, said softly. "You're asking us to give up this peace that we have known, the stability that so many have died for, for the trillions of others in this galaxy we have never met, nor want anything to do with. We were a part of your galaxy once, when Sekot was young. Your Jedi came here to exploit Sekot's ships. The Far Outsiders found us during their visit and attack. We survived, only to be chased away from our original homes by your metal ships. The Far Outsider visit could be attributed to a misunderstanding between they and Sekot, like you and Vergere have said, but it was the ships of this galaxy that gravely hurt Zonama Sekot and forced us to run. Why now, after all these years, should we assist a galaxy whose people caused the untold deaths of so many Ferroans, my entire family included? Why should we sacrifice the peace we have devoted our lives to just because some strangers come and tell us it's for the good of everyone else?"

"I understand your dubiousness," Anakin said gently. "All of you have lost much. This peace you have here is your most treasured possession. But please think on what Vegere and I have said. Now that the Far Outsiders have found you once again, times will change quickly. It is the hope of many of the Far Outsiders that they can live beside you, starting a new life, a peaceful life. The Far Outsider aggressors will have lost their reason to fight once they realize that they already have a home with Zonama Sekot, with you. You, and Zonama, represent the hope they have of ending the ceaseless cycles of war and violence that have plagued their people. We are not asking for Sekot to fight our war. Nor are we asking the Ferroans to sacrifice that peace that you have found here. We are asking all of you to honor those lives loss in the Crossings by sharing your hard-wrought peace, so that no one else has to die. Should you agree to help us, you won't just be saving the people of this galaxy, but those of the Far Outsider's galaxy as well."

"We are all on the verge of a new era, whether you choose to help, or to run," Vergere eyed the crowd solemnly. "Change can be easy or hard, but change is something you cannot stop no matter how hard you try. Delay, maybe, but never stop. You all share the belief of the Potentium, that this life force is embodied in all living beings, in every rock and stone of Zonama. Will you be so blind as to turn away from the countless others for the selfish need to horde this peace you have? Will you ignore the sufferings of the rest of the galaxy, shut your ears to their cries of anguish, simply to live on in an ignorant bliss? And for how long? The Far Outsiders have found you twice now. They will continue to do so. Fleet after fleet. Ship after ship. Sekot has already told you that Sekot wasn't able to stop one of their ships from escaping; and that was just a scouting patrol. Sekot can't protect you all forever. And when the rest of the galaxy has fallen to the Far Outsiders, who then will come to your aid? You have the choice to stand with the rest of the galaxy, or fall with them. It may not be in ten years, or even twenty, but you _will_ all fall if you remain alone and isolated. Consider _that_ in your deliberation. Now, the young Solo and I have said all that needed to be said. The fate of trillions now hangs in your hands."

Vergere motioned, and both she and Anakin walked away from the stage and back up to their seats.

Jabitha stepped forwards again, placing two large pitcher-like flowers on the stage. "We will have a vote now. Each of you has been given a token to signify your opinion. After deliberating amongst yourselves for the next few moments, when you are ready, place the token into the flower on the left to vote to aid the Jedi, the flower on the right to retreat further into dark space and begin the Crossings anew in search of a safer home."

In the low din that broke out as the Ferroans contemplated their decision, Mara leaned over to her husband. "What do you think they'll pick, Farmboy?"

"Hard to say," Luke murmured. "Senshi appears to have quite the following. And we _are_ asking a lot of the Ferroans."

"What will happen if they vote not to help us?" Jaina asked with a whisper.

"Nothing good," Jacen said. He glanced briefly at Anakin. "Do we have a 'Plan B,' Little Brother?"

Anakin shook his head slowly. "All of our ewoks are in this tree. If it goes down, like Vergere said, so do we."

"We'll have no choice but to fight the Yuuzhan Vong militarily," Mara said reluctantly.

"Not to mention the fact that we'll look a little less godly in the eyes of the Freed Ones," Jacen pointed out.

The Magister was the first to cast her vote, placing her token into the red flower on the left. She was immediately countered by Senshi, who placed his token in the flower on the right. Others began to go up, one by one.

"What happens if the vote is evenly matched?" Mara said, watching as the number of people voting left seemed to be about the same as those voting right.

"The tiebreaker will be Sekot, of course," Vergere chortled. "Sekot may have told the Magister that Sekot respects the wishes of the Ferroans, but that is only partly true. Sekot, after all, is the consciousness of this entire planet. It will not do something it strongly disagrees with."

"Although it doesn't look like that will happen," Jaina said, as a swell of voters stood and gathered around the flower on the left to wait their turn to deposit their token.

"It's going to be strange for the Ferroans, though," Jacen muttered. "I mean, they're probably a community of a little over thirty or so thousand people. If they agree to help us, they'll have several million neighbors with a distinctly different culture and lifestyle. Some of the more conflict-prone Yuuzhan Vong might try to rally others against the Ferroans, seeing as the Ferroans will be in the minority."

"That's why I'll be staying here," Anakin said, earning surprised glances from his family.

"Anakin?" Mara raised an eyebrow.

"I've done a lot of thinking about this since we've come here, and I think that it's the right decision."

"So you'll stay here, with the Ferroans, with the Vong, by yourself?" Jaina said incredulously.

"I'm sure others will stay too," Anakin smiled. "Since the Freed Ones have become an organized government, more and more people have been getting to know the Yuuzhan Vong. Like the commandos from Borleias, or Danni Quee and Tekli. We can help make sure there's a smooth transition and integration between the Yuuzhan Vong and Ferroans, between war and peace."

"That's not your only reason, is it?" Luke said, his voice pained.

Anakin met his uncle's gaze evenly, his smile fading. "No, it isn't. It's been made perfectly clear over the past few weeks that my interpretation of the Force, coupled with my influence over the younger generation of Jedi, isn't a good thing. By staying on Zonama, I'll be removing myself from any sort of position of power or influence. I'll also prevent any schisms from forming in the newly repaired Jedi Order. Waxarn Kel's people have already begun distancing themselves. Hopefully, with me gone, they'll return to the Order in full."

"Anakin…" Jaina looked at a loss for words.

"It's not like I want to leave everyone behind," Anakin said with a faint smile. "Although helping the Yuuzhan Vong adjust will be beneficial in the long run. But the Order can't handle dissention at this time. Nor do they need a lightning rod that will draw the eyes of the media who will scrutinize their every decision. Especially not when the war is over and everyone is healing and repairing from the toll it had taken. The Order needs to remain strong, and if it'll be stronger with me away, then that's what has to happen. Besides, knowing Tahiri, she'll probably stay on Zonama as well. The Yuuzhan Vong are as much her people as the Jedi are."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacen said. Having recently repaired his relationship with his brother, the last thing he wanted was to have Anakin go away. "Isn't there some other way we can keep the Order stable?"

Anakin shook his head. "I've become a focal point for the animosity of Waxarn Kel's followers, for the frustration and disappointment of the galaxy. Even before we left, I've heard people saying I had _too_ much influence and power in the government. With me out of the picture, everyone can focus on what's important. And that's fixing up the damage caused by this war."

"But I'm on the High Council," Jacen argued. "You also have the support of Saba, of Master Hamner and Durron. Even the younger Jedi support you. You don't have to exile yourself just because a vocal few disagree with you. If we speak out on your behalf…"

"Don't," Anakin said quickly. "That's the biggest mistake the council can make. All you have to do is say that I've been place on an indefinite assignment to Zonama to help the Yuuzhan Vong. There may be a vocal few, but that small crack in the Order is all that's needed for a bigger fracture later on."

"And what about your supporters?" Jaina spoke up. "You can't seriously expect the others to stay quiet."

"Why would they have a reason to speak out in the first place?" Anakin said innocently. "Everyone knows that I support the Freed Yuuzhan Vong. And peace and prosperity is what the Jedi focus most on. No one will question it if I publically say that I'm staying on Zonama Sekot for the Yuuzhan Vong."

"I don't like it," Jacen shook his head. "I joined the High Council not just to protect this galaxy, but to protect my family too. Just because you have a different view of the Force, because a few people blame the miseries this war has caused on you, doesn't mean you should be forced out like this. What good is a voting position on the Council if I can't even shield you, Little Brother, from something like this?"

"Being 'exiled' as you say, to here, really isn't all that bad," Anakin glanced at the tampasi that grew all around. "Nice and quiet, a good place to settle down and have a family."

"With Tahiri?" Jaina said. Though she didn't like the idea of her brother being forced out any more than Jacen did, she had to admit that Anakin and Tahiri definitely deserved some peace time.

"With Tahiri," Anakin nodded wryly. "Don't worry so much about me, Jace, Jaya. No matter what happens, I know that the two of you have my back. Just trust me on this, okay? It's for the better."

Jaina nodded, but Jacen remained silent, his displeasure clear.

"Jace?'

Jacen forced himself to smile. "Right. I guess I'll have to step it up a notch to fill in the vacuum you'll be leaving."

"Sorry about that."

"So long as you're safe and happy, Little Brother," Jacen said, reaching over to place a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You just let me and Jaina handle the politicians and Jedi-trying-to-be-politicians."

The Ferroan vote, which was only partly complete due to the thirty-thousand Ferroans that had to cast their token, continued. But it was clearly a foregone conclusion. Despite the initial swell of those voting to run, almost everyone else was waiting to deposit their token to show their support of the Jedi plan. Only an additional few hundred or so others voted otherwise, looking on in disbelief at the vast show of support at the opposite line.

When the vote was finally over, 'night' had fallen onto the planet again. The two flowers being used as basins to collect the tokens glowed brightly from their own bioluminescence; the shadows of the tokens inserted into them a clear sign of the results.

Jabitha took one look at them, then looked up to the crowd. "So be it. We have voted to help the Jedi and the galaxy."

A rush of wind and particles whistled through the amphitheater, and Sekot appeared in the form of a male Ferroan who strongly resembled Jabitha.

"You have all chosen to assist the Jedi," Sekot began. "I approve and support your decision. You have made the right choice." Sekot looked to the Jedi. "When the time comes, we will be ready. I look forward to having the Far Outsiders live here. Their own view of the galaxy should be very interesting indeed."

"Thank you," the Jedi bowed respectfully.

"You are welcome," Sekot smiled sagely. "Until the time comes, however, you are all welcome to stay here and learn more about this planet. Perhaps you can even plot out the areas which you think are the most suitable for the Far Outsiders."

**([{III}]) ([{III}])**

Shaeri placed her hand on the transparasteel window and stared at the burning world below with a pained expression. She was onboard the next-gen MC-90 Mon Calamari Cruiser the _Alderaan's Fury_, the flagship of Garm Bel Iblis' second-in-command, Colonel Kadra Bres. In the same room with Shaeri were some of the survivors of the joint Galactic Alliance-Imperial taskforce that had come to reinforce Mandalore. The fact that the large lounge was nearly empty was a testament as to how few had survived the bloody and brutal fighting down on the surface. Filling the cruiser's vast hangar bays were row after row of caskets. Docking bays were full of burnt and damaged fighters and gunboats, with engineer crews still working to cut out some of the bodies from the wrecks. Both the ground and space forces had suffered numerous losses, but that was nothing compared to the one and a half million Mandalorians who lay dead on Mandalore and its moons. Even in orbit, great glowing craters where cities had once been were still burning strong. The entire countryside was ravaged, with thick clouds of smoke covering most of the planet. Barely anything was left of the heavily populated moon of Concordia; its surface a pock-marked, desolate, graveyard.

"So much death," Shaeri whispered brokenly. Her hand curled into a fist as she pressed her forehead against the viewport. "Hapes, Borleias, Barab, and now this…this destruction. When will it ever end? When will my people learn that this isn't the way to create a future for anyone?"

"At least not all of the Yuuzhan Vong think like Shimrra's followers do," Kyp Durron tried to comfort the fifteen year-old Yuuzhan Vong teen. "Your people are learning, the Freed Yuuzhan Vong _are_ making a difference."

"But not fast enough!" Shaeri whirled around to look at Kyp. "This war needs to be over, and soon. I _pray _for the day when all of my people are living together peacefully, in harmony with each other and with the rest of the galaxy. It's a dream I want to see so badly it hurts. And when I look at this," she gestured back at the ravaged planet. "All I can think about is how far away that dream seems. How can the war possibly end if the warriors think that killing others can create a better future? If the shapers think that their work is best suited by creating things that bring only death? If the priests and Intendant caste think that continuing this bloody crusade is the only way we can make a home for ourselves, to satisfy some perverted version of the gods we worship? How can we possibly hope to live without fighting when there is dissention even among the Freed Yuuzhan Vong? Already the defectors are fighting for power, trying to undermine Taan and everything we've been shedding blood over to achieve. I just want this war to be over. For there to be no more deaths, no more homes lost, no more wondering if we're going to survive into the next day, if your friends and family will survive. Just no more."

Shaeri finished her speech and sunk to her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks. Tahiri knelt by the despondent younger teen, wrapping her arms around her. "That day is coming, soon. Even now Anakin and the others are with Zonama Sekot. Even now the numbers of the Freed Ones double with every passing week. Your dream will come true, there's no doubt about that. And very soon, we will have that peace that we have fought so hard to get, sacrificed so much for. The Yuuzhan Vong _and_ the people of this galaxy."

Shaeri nodded weakly, shifting so that she could rest her head against Tahiri's shoulder. "If you say it, my goddess, then it must be true. Yun-Shuno is wise after all. You can use your Force to see the future."

"You got that right," Tahiri muttered, keeping an arm around the younger teen. "And you and I will be on Zonama Sekot with all the others, just relaxing and enjoying the sun. Watching human and Yuuzhan Vong kids play together without fear or hatred."

"Watching warriors try to grow crops," Shaeri added with a small laugh. "And you and Anakin making kissy faces."

Tahiri lightly shoved the younger teen. "And you and Czalpak courting without any demand of a breeding cycle."

A flushed Shaeri looked up at Tahiri and stuck her tongue out at her, a very human gesture which showed just how acculturated Shaeri had become in her year and a half of living amongst the Jedi and their friends. Tahiri fondly rubbed Shaeri's arm. "You'll get that dream, Shaeri. All this fighting and warmongering will pass and a time of healing and peace will begin."

"Here here," Kyp raised his drink-filled mug in agreement.

When Colonel Kadra Bres entered the partially filled lounge a moment later and shared a brief kiss with Kyp, eyebrows were raised. The colonel stayed for only a moment, to whisper something to Kyp, before leaving the room.

"Master Durron?" Tahiri tilted her head.

"Jedi Knight Kwaad?" Kyp mimicked Tahiri's stance, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Tahiri smiled gently. "I'm just glad you're happy."

"Blame it on you and Anakin and on all you young people," Kyp said, shifting as some color came to his cheeks.

"Us?" A pale, but bandaged and conscious Valin Horn said.

"Yeah," Kyp took on a distant expression as he moved to the vacated viewport to stare at the planet below. "During our adventure into Imperial space, I lost a lot of good friends. Some…their deaths hurt me more than I thought they would. I mean, I've lost friends before, but…Anyways, after watching Tahiri and Anakin, Jaina and Jag, and all those other cutesy couples I realized that I shouldn't be taking anyone for granted. Kadra and I had hit it off well when we met on Tatooine for Anakin's little adventure. When we met up again as part of Garm Bel Iblis' joint Imperial taskforce, well…" Kyp trailed off and smiled faintly. "I wasn't going to let another opportunity slip by me."

"I know what you mean," Tahiri said softly. "Back on Myrkr, I almost didn't kiss Anakin before he went off to do some stupid heroic act. If it wasn't for that magma spitter that shook the ground…I don't even want to think about where all of us would be right now."

"But like you said, things are turning out for the better," Kyp said, inclining his head at Shaeri and Tahiri. "Now if you'll excuse me, Colonel Bres has a bit of downtime; rare for a woman in command of a fleet of capital ships and several fighter wings."

"Go," Tahiri grinned.

Kyp tipped an imaginary hat. "As you command, Jedi Knight Kwaad." The Jedi Master left the room whistling a jaunty tune.

When he was gone, Tahiri's comlink chirped. "_Tahiri, this is Leia on the Falcon. We're currently having Czalpak over for a meal. We've also managed to get HoloNet contact with the Unknown regions back up and running thanks to the efforts of Natua, Seff, and the other apprentices. Anakin has quite a story to tell. Would you and Shaeri care to join us?"_

Tahiri saw Shaeri's eyes widen almost comically at the mention of Czalpak, and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure, we'll be right there, _Falcon_. Tahiri out."

Perhaps things were slowly looking up indeed.

**([{IV}]) ([{IV}])**

Jedi Apprentice Sannah of the Melodie, and Jedi Apprentice Doran Sarkin-Tainer, were both sitting on the blackened edge of the cliff-face by the Kyrimorut, just looking out into the dark grey sea. They may have been only apprentices, but titles meant very little in a war like the one they were fighting. Titles, however high or low, didn't shelter them from the death and destruction, from the loss of friends, or the other horrors of war.

Smoke continued to billow up into the sky, turning the sun a hellish red and blocking out most of its light. The sea itself was sprinkled with ash, debris, and the remains of shot down vessels. Bodies, Yuuzhan Vong and Mandalorian, lay strewn in the jagged rocks below; their blood staining the nearest tides red.

Not even the once pristine waters had escaped the carnage of the battle.

Neither apprentice said anything. What was there to say after experiencing the equivalent of hell for the past week? Even after the fighting for the Kyrimorut had stopped, they still had to clear out pockets of Yuuzhan Vong warriors from the surrounding area. And then came the equally tiresome and emotional task of clearing out the bodies to prevent disease from spreading. The two teens were spent, physically and emotionally. They just sat on the ledge, holding hands and drawing support from their powerful Force bond; needing to feel something other than the death they had been surrounded by for the past week.

Footsteps from behind them.

The two apprentices were soon joined by an equally quiet Dinua and Jintar. Dinua's arm was in a sling, and Jintar was covered in head to toe in bandages and bacta patches. The Mandalorian teens mimicked Sannah and Doran's actions, sitting on the ledge with one hand griping the hand of the other.

For the longest time, the four just sat there. The wind whipped around them; the smell of burning wood, flesh, and soil, a constant reminder of what they had just been through. The smell caused their hands to tighten around the other ever so slightly. The breeze passed by, and the teens relaxed ever so slightly. The sun was once again dipping below the horizon, marking the end of the sixth day of the Battle for Mandalore and the end of the battle itself.

Sannah shifted, resting her head on her boyfriend's lap. Dinua, in turn, leaned lightly against Jintar's shoulder, her own eyes fluttering close as exhaustion finally got the better of the super soldier. Jintar and Doran eventually stood and exchanged significant glances as they supported their sleeping significant other. They both managed to carry their girlfriends back to the makeshift quarters outside the Kyrimorut. Once they had placed their girlfriends into cots that had been set up, they slid in next to them. Barely a second later, Doran and Jintar were likewise asleep, escaping from the harsh world around them into unconsciousness.

When the four next awoke, the sun was high in the sky. Several atmospheric cleaning vessels supplied by the Smuggler's Alliance were floating over the Kyrimorut, sucking in the smoke and clearing the air. This allowed the sun's natural light to shine through, unfiltered, for the first time in days.

Doran rubbed at his eyes as Sannah stirred against him. He looked up at the nearest figure and smiled faintly. "Hi, mom."

"You are getting far too comfortable with having your mother catch you and your girlfriend in bed together," Tyria raised an eyebrow.

Doran laughed weakly. "Built up immunity."

"Uh huh," Tyria smiled. The heavy bags under her eyes and the way her faint wrinkles appeared more predominate showed that the past few days hadn't been kind to her either. "Anyway, I wanted to say goodbye to you and Sannah."

"Huh?" She now had Doran's full attention, while Sannah froze against Doran's chest to listen in.

"Kina Ha, and when Bardan and Scout recovers, have agreed to take the two of you as their temporary apprentices for the near future," Tyria explained. "I knew that the two of you would jump at the chance, so I'll be leaving you in their care."

"Really?" Sannah whispered in amazement.

"Really really," Tyria nodded. "They're more than eager to teach the two of you a few tricks from the golden period of the Jedi Order. Use this time wisely."

"Wow," Doran whistled. "Sannah, am I still dreaming?"

Sannah reached over and pinched him, causing him to yelp. "Doesn't seem like it."

"Thanks a lot," Doran muttered, rubbing his arm.

Tyria smiled fondly at the two. "Keep looking out for each other, you two. You definitely make a great team."

"Yeah, we do," Doran said, keeping his arms around the Melodie teen. "The older Jedi don't mind the two of us together?"

"They're all for it," Tyria laughed. "Remember, these Jedi have been Mandalorian-ized."

"Great," Sannah groaned. "A Dinua with Force powers."

"If only!" Dinua called out from the nearby cot. "Could you three keep it down? Trying to get some rest here."

"Looks like we'll be staying a bit longer, Dinua," Doran said fondly.

"Enjoy whatever's left of _Manda'yaim,_" Dinua drawled. "I'm being shipped out with the rest of the fight-capable _Or'ramikade_ to help take the war to the _Vongese_. I get to help free Ord Mantell from their clutches tomorrow. War doesn't wait for anyone."

"But your arm is shattered in five places!" Sannah protested.

"Nothing bacta and metal bolts can't fix on the ride over," Dinua shrugged. "Besides, I can still fire a blaster and fight with my other hand. I'm ambidextrous, remember?"

"Stupid Mandalorians," Sannah muttered. "Don't get yourself killed then, Dinua."

"I won't," Dinua's voice softened. She then grinned over at her bed-partner "Besides, I have to live long enough for my fathers to officiate my wedding with this big lug. Provided _he_ gets better too."

"How are you doing, Jintar?" Doran said, tilting his head back to look at Jintar and Dinua's cot.

"I've got a couple more days of leave, but I'll be joining the others at Ord Mantell, or wherever else they'll be at, after that."

"You stay alive too, Jintar."

"Naturally."

"Tyria, where are _you_ going?" Sannah said softly.

"I'll hang out with the Wraiths for a while," Tyria said. "And I'll let the Force take me from there."

"To places like Bakura and Mandalore?" Doran chimed in innocently.

Tyria scowled. "You're not too old that I still can't ground your butt Doran."

"But you're leaving me here with all these mean Mandalorians, isn't that punishment enough?"

"I'm leaving you with Sannah, unsupervised, with people who embrace family-making," Tyria retorted. "Doesn't that make me the best mom ever?"

Doran rolled out of the cot and quickly hugged his mother. "You _are_ the greatest mom. I'm going to miss you."

Tyria returned the hug. "You too, Doran. You be careful out here, okay?"

"Sannah will make sure of it," Doran smiled, gesturing to Sannah.

The Melodie teen climbed out of the cot to join in the hug. "Of course I will."

Tyria held the two tightly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Alright then, I should go before I change my mind."

She took a step back and gave the two one last long look. "May the Force be with the both of you."

"You too, mom. You too."

**([{V}]) ([{V}])**

With the Battle of Mandalore finished and the Yuuzhan Vong withdrawn, the allied forces were slowly beginning their pull out. Only the flagships of the Imperial forces and Garm Bel Iblis's team remained, escorted by five Freed Yuuzhan Vong capital ships. Nearly a week had passed since the ending of the battle. The Imperials, Freed Yuuzhan Vong, and Garm Bel Iblis' taskforce had taken heavy casualties holding off an attacking force nearly thrice their size.

Yet, their staggered arrival into the battle zone had taken the Yuuzhan Vong by surprise. Cautious of a trap, the alien invaders hadn't fully committed their forces to meet these new attackers until well into the second day of battle. In a flash, the space battle went from strategic maneuvering and cautious probing attacks to an all-out onslaught and slugfest.

When the Yuuzhan Vong forces on the ground were defeated, however, their forces in orbit seemed to become demoralized; and for a good reason. Nearly a hundred thousand warriors and auxiliary forces had been sent to pacify the planet. Three quarters of that attack force had been sent down to the planet to wage the ground battles needed for a complete victory. Entire domains, to the last man, had dedicated everything they had to the battle. But as news of repeated ground defeats began to make their way back to the fleet, even the most stalwart and die-hard commander could see that the battle was lost. The Yuuzhan Vong had pulled out, leaving their crippled ships and surviving ground forces to the mercy of the Galactic Alliance and the Mandalorians.

Several days after the fighting had ended, the fate of the surviving Yuuzhan Vong was finally being decided.

"When myself or one of the others walk by you, you will tell us your age, domain, and your reason for surrendering to us. Only some of you will be allowed back into this war to fight alongside the ranks of the Jedi. The rest of you will be placed in classes designed to teach you how to handle a post-war life. There will be no retribution. No punishment for taking up arms against this galaxy." The Freed One, Czalpak, spoke calmly, standing in front of a massive gathering of prisoners in a burnt out field. Mandalorian Protectors formed a perimeter, all of them training their weapons on the kneeling Yuuzhan Vong before them. "All of you here have surrendered, rather than take your own lives, for a reason. All of you realize that a life other than the ones proscribed to you by Shimrra and his underlings, is possible. You have all heard of the Freed Ones. Those who refuse to bow down to the wishes of a warmongering madman. Some of you may consider me a heretic for even saying that, but I do not care. The fact is, all of you chose to continue living. For whatever reason, from this moment on, all of you are freed from the shackles placed upon you by Shimrra. Freed from the burden and requirements you were forced to carry since our journey here. By choosing to surrender, by choosing life, you are all Freed Ones."

As the Freed Yuuzhan Vong who had come with the Galactic Alliance reinforcements began the streamlined process of going through the survivors, a small audience consisting of Sannah, Doran, Tahiri, Valin, Jysella, and Shaeri, looked on.

"How many surrendered this time?" Tahiri asked in a low voice.

"Close to a thousand, mostly warriors, but a few Shamed Ones managed to survive," Shaeri murmured. "There are still others in the ships in orbit that we haven't gotten to yet. There's a lot of debris up there."

"I thought these warriors believed that capture by an enemy was more dishonorable than a loss," Valin hissed. "Why are so many warriors surrendering, especially after they tried their damnedest to kill us only a couple days ago?"

"It's like Ebaq Nine or Obroa-Skai," Tahiri explained in a low voice. "The warrior caste is highly religious. They believe that the gods are with Shimrra and that Yun-Yammka approves of their campaigns. The more times we beat them, the less likely that seems. You lose enough big battles and you start to wonder if the gods truly are with Shimrra. You come to this planet with overwhelming odds and firepower and lose against a ground force ten to twenty times smaller than your own, and even the most faithful will begin to doubt."

"And how do we know that there aren't, like, spies in this group?" A recently released from her bacta tank, Jysella said.

"There probably will be some," Shaeri nodded. "We've had problems with infiltrators in the past. It's why only a dozen or so of the warriors you see here will be joining us to fight at our side. The rest will be placed into positions meant to both ready them for the end of the war, but also to show them alternative lifestyles that will hopefully make any spies think twice about their own activities. Of course nothing is foolproof, but Taan wants to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. The alternative is to imprison all of them, but that won't help us in the long run."

"And the Mandalorians are willing to just let them get away without any punishment? After what they did to this planet? It seems more trouble than it's worth to go through all this." Valin said. After the incident on Yaga Minor, he had forced himself into thinking that Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong were the enemy and deserved little mercy. To leave some alive after they just massacred a million and a half living beings seemed incomprehensible. Especially since he was present and witnessed the attack firsthand.

"Most of the ones you see here are all that's left of their domain," Shaeri said, there was a harshness in her voice that caused Valin to jerk in surprise. "Because they blindly followed the orders of Shimrra, they've lost their entire family, their friends, their purpose for living. Their entire domain, the ship they called their home, lay in ruins in orbit and rotting on this planet. I think that they've already been punished, don't you think, Jedi Horn?"

"You can't see all of the Yuuzhan Vong as enemies," Tahiri added reproachfully. "It's thoughts like that that will prevent any sort of peaceful resolution to this war from occurring. Killing every last one of the enemy, though a way to end the war, isn't the fastest or the best. The best way to end a war is to turn your enemy to your way of thinking. That way the both of you are alive at the end and your side is stronger than ever. The Mandalorians, who know war pretty much better than any of us, know this as well. It's why they've agreed to let _us_ handle the survivors."

Valin didn't back down. "Still, I don't think the people they've killed, the others in the galaxy they've made suffer, will accept that. You say that these Yuuzhan Vong have suffered enough by losing their entire family. But what about all the families _they_ have ruined? About all the homes they razed and the lives they've taken." He gestured towards one of the Yuuzhan Vong Sannah had maimed. "A centimeter to the left and I would have lost my sister! We shouldn't be happily welcoming whoever has the brains to surrender to us just because they've realized they're on the losing side. We should show them that there's consequence for ruining our galaxy, for mass murder and terrorism. When we do things like this, it's like…like we're rewarding them for everything they've done so far."

"Not rewarding, forgiving." A new voice said.

The small audience turned and saw Verde Vizsla approach with a small group of battered-looking Mandalorians in tow.

"Forgiving?" Valin repeated.

"Forgiving the crimes they committed and moving on for a brighter future," Verde said calmly. "One of the things you need to learn, _Jetii_, is that you _always_ leave your enemy an out. Would you have preferred that these _Vongese_ fight to the death? That they be allowed to kill another one or more _Mando'ade_ or your people just because you thought they should die to the last man? So what that they murdered thousands and razed our planet? The moment they surrendered, they stopped being our enemy and became a potential ally."

"Lady Vizsla," both Doran and Sannah politely inclined their heads at the _Kyr'tsad_ leader.

"_Jetii _Sannah, _Jetii _Sarkin-Tainer," Verde acknowledged regally.

"It that all that's left of the _Kyr'tsad_?" Sannah said in a small voice, glancing at Verde's six followers.

"We can rebuild," Verde shrugged in answer, her face stoic. "It's not like this is the first time the _Kyr'tsad_ have been reduced to so few in number. But it's thanks to you, Melodie _Jetii,_ that my men who died were able to die as Mandalorians fighting for their homeworld. At least now their names will be recited among those of the fallen during the funeral songs, their lives immortalized."

"I didn't do much, Lady Vizsla," Sannah said modestly.

"You allowed _Mand'alor_ and myself to preserve our honor and at the same time reconcile our differences, no easy task." Verde's piercing blue eyes briefly flickered to Valin even as she continued to speak to Sannah. "You turned your enemy into your friends, and because of that, we were able to successfully defend _Manda'yaim_'s moons from whatever plots the _Vongese_ had in store. If it wasn't for you, Jedi, my people and I would have been fighting alongside the Peace Brigade and _Vongese_. We might have lost, we might have won, but things would have been _very_ different if it were not for you."

Sannah blushed and lowered her head. "Thank you. And I hope that the _Kyr'tsad_ makes a quick recovery."

"You shouldn't. We _Kyr'tsad_ despise _Jetii_ after all," Verde said with some amusement.

"What are the _Kyr'tsad_ going to do now?" Doran asked.

"Help _Manda'yaim_ rebuild. While _Mand'alor_ is off playing soldier, we'll help the civilians repair this planet. Who knows, maybe the good will we'll get from this will see our numbers increase by the hundreds. I'm actually here to pick out a small force of laborers from the prisoners. They helped wreck the planet, it's only fair they help fix it."

"Shaeri?" Doran glanced at the Yuuzhan Vong teen. "Would that be okay?"

"Once we've done a brief interview with the prisoners, we'll send the most compatible ones over to you," Shaeri nodded.

"Maybe the _Mando'ade _can learn from the Yuuzhan Vong just as much as the Yuuzhan Vong can learn from all of you," Sannah chimed in softly.

"Yuuzhan Vong in _Beskar'gam_, that'd be the day," Verde laughed. She glanced at Shaeri. "We'll be waiting over by that transport. Send whoever you can, whenever you can. Thanks to all of your help, we actually have a future to look forward to."

**([{Chapter End}])**

**A\N: **Next chapter up Wednesday, a single chapter update. It'll be the interlude between stories, as things shift gears once more.


	52. Interlude VII

**Fifty-Two**

**(-o-I-) (-o-I-)**

The _Night Eye,_ a two-seater Z-95 Headhunter equipped with an advanced array of sensors, swooped in from high orbit over the marshy planet of Dagobah. While she had been with Admiral Kre'fey's taskforce, Shaeri served as its communication's and sensor operator during combat operations. Now, however, she was simply a passenger along for the ride as Tahiri skillfully landed the fighter on one of the more stable areas of the planet-wide swamp.

"So this…this is a sacred place to the Jedi?" Shaeri said, viewing the twisting vines and trees through the cockpit canopy.

"Yeah, doesn't look like one, I know," Tahiri gave a small laugh as she powered down the fighter and removed her helmet. "I've actually been meaning to come back here since I became…well…me."

"You mentioned that Jedi make pilgrimages here to face their worst fears."

"Uh huh," Tahiri popped open the fighter's canopy and the wild sounds of the swamp washed over them; a cacophony of hoots, croaks, hungry growls, and ear-rending howls that would normally send shivers through most individuals. "Anakin, Uldir, and I visited here with Master Ikrit and Peckhum. Anakin was afraid that he'd become a Sith like his grandfather and wanted to face that fear."

"And what is it you fear, Tahiri?"

"A couple things," Tahiri shrugged and climbed out of the cockpit. She made a face as her bare feet came in contact with the mossy, wet ground. "Shoulda worn boots. Oh well."

Shaeri exited the fighter as well and inhaled deeply. The warm air was rich with the smell of plant-life and swamp gas, adding to the wild character of the enigmatic planet. "This place…it seems so alive."

"It's very strong in the Force," Tahiri explained in a hushed whisper. "It's why it's so sacred to the Jedi."

"And have all Jedi made a pilgrimage to this…cave, you mentioned?"

"Only a few," Tahiri said. "Not everyone is strong enough to stare their worst fears in the face and beat them. Thanks for coming, though, Shaeri. It's definitely a lot better to do this with a friend watching your back."

"If I were not here, you would have come with Anakin?"

"Yeah," Tahiri sighed, hugging herself with one arm at the mention of his name. "It's strange. It's barely been a month but I miss him so much already."

"Hopefully they'll return with Zonama Sekot soon," Shaeri tried to cheer up her companion.

"The last talk I had with him said that they were nearly ready for the hyperspace jump," Tahiri nodded. They began to trudge through the marshy lands, their presence causing all sorts of animal life to shriek out in annoyance. "I mean, I know that now's not exactly the best time to go facing my demons. We _are_ in the middle of a galactic war and everything. But I figured, a new year, a new me, why not?"

"What do you think you'll see in the cave?"

Tahiri glanced at her Yuuzhan Vong 'sister,' helping her over a fallen and rotting log. "Myself mainly, but as a Yuuzhan Vong."

"You do not seem to fear that part of you."

"Anakin once had a dream," Tahiri explained. "No, more like a vision. He said that he saw me older, but scarred and dressed as a Yuuzhan Vong. I was a dark Jedi, he said, killing the last of another people. If it had been anyone else, I would have ignored it. But Anakin has always been strong in the Force. I need to see if I can face this vision, see if I'll become the monster he once feared I would become. I may be me now, but I've changed once. Who's to say I won't change again?"

"I cannot see you going 'dark,'" Shaeri commented mildly. "From what you told me of dark Jedi on the trip over, Jedi go dark because they become reliant on something or someone. Whether it's love, or power, or revenge, they devote their entire lives to it and will do anything to further it. I can't see you as the type of person who has to rely on anyone or thing to give meaning to your life. Even if, gods forbid, Anakin does pass into your Force, you are much too strong for his death to twist you in such a way. You love and respect him too much to dirty his name by becoming 'dark' for his sake."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Shaeri," Tahiri grinned. "And like I said, myself as a Yuuzhan Vong is what I _think_ I'll face. Who knows, maybe the cave will surprise me."

The wildlife around them continued their natural chorus as the two teens performed a delicate balancing act on a narrow strip of stable land surrounded by swampy water on both sides. Shaeri's eyes darted to the side as she took note of a scaly-finned creature coasting beneath the water beside them.

"Tahiri," Saheri whispered, gripping her amphistaff.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't attack us," Tahiri replied, though her own eyes continued to follow the underwater creature's movement.

"Shouldn't?"

"Master Skywalker beat him up once already," Tahiri said in a low voice. She activated her lightsaber, and the sound of the blue blade flaring to life caused the creature to completely submerge itself. "It knows better than to eat us. Think of it like a temple guardian."

"If you say so," Shaeri muttered, edging closer to Tahiri.

Another low growl sounded from around them, and this time the sound of something large could be heard pushing its way through the swamp.

Tahiri cocked her head to the side. "Oh, a Swamp Slug."

"Swamp Slug?"

"Uh huh, we should probably move a little bit faster."

Needing no further encouragement, Shaeri matched Tahiri's new pace. In the distant background, a massive roar went up, and the sounds of trees breaking and swamp water splashing gave way to another howl. In the shadows of the swamp around them, Shaeri could make out massive white, spider-like creatures scurrying away from whatever titanic battle was taking place.

"And this place is sacred to the Jedi?" Shaeri repeated, her heart pounding even as the sounds of conflict grew distant.

"A cycle of life and death, an ecosystem in perfect balance," Tahiri's head bobbed. "During a time when Jedi had to hide, one of the greatest masters, Master Yoda, exiled himself here. The planet's strong connection to the Force shielded him from detection by dark Jedi. This place was also where Master Skywalker learned how to use the Force. The end of one era and the start of a new."

"This Master Yoda must have been crazy," Shaeri said, watching with wide eyes as one of the spider-creatures she had seen earlier devour another swamp denizen with its sucker-like mouth. She hurried after Tahiri to catch up. "This place seems more like a punishment than a place to hide. I could easily see Shimrra or one of the others use this as a prison planet. Shape the creatures here so that they become even more fearsome."

Tahiri shuddered at that. "I'd dread the day the Yuuzhan Vong ruin this planet. And in a way, you're right. The way Tionne tells it, Master Yoda came here to both exile himself, but also to punish himself, for failing to stop the fall of the Jedi. He felt guilty that so many Jedi had died under his watch and used the dark energies of this planet to ensure that he never forget their deaths."

Shaeri grimaced. "To constantly relive the deaths of friends, that would indeed be a punishment."

A short while later, they came to a more stable section of the swamp, and Tahiri held up a hand. "We're here."

The Freed One looked around and saw a rather innocuous cave, with small vines and moss covering the rocks at the entrance. "This is it?"

"Expecting something more grand?"

Shaeri nodded. "It's just a cave."

"Full of dark side energy. Wait here, I shouldn't take long."

Shaeri found a rock to sit on, and she nodded. She was more surprised, however, when Tahiri handed over her lightsaber and amphistaff. "Tahiri?"

"I don't need weapons to face my demons," Tahiri smiled, though Shaeri could tell the smile was forced.

"You are strong indeed, my goddess," Shaeri murmured, catching Tahiri's outstretched hand for a second in an attempt to reassure her.

Tahiri exhaled shakily and nodded. "Thanks for coming with me."

"It was no trouble," Shaeri smiled, setting Tahiri's lightsaber on her lap. "It was the least I could do considering what you have done for the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Well…I guess, this is it," Tahiri glanced back to the cave haltingly. "I should be fine. I'll be out in no time."

Tahiri exhaled once more then, very slowly, entered the cave.

**(-o-II-) (-o-II-)**

"I call this meeting of the High Council into order," Cal Omas said calmly. "As Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, Jedi Knight Saba Sebatyne, Jedi Knight Corran Horn, and Jedi Masters Tresina Lobi and Kyp Durron are still out in the field, and due to the sudden galaxy-wide disruption of the HoloNet, we won't be voting on anything too controversial this time around."

"The Jedi Order appreciates that," Kenth Hamner, one of only two Jedi capable of attending physically.

The other Jedi, Cilghal, mimicked Kenth's thankfulness.

"Now, we all know that this war is drawing to a close," Cal Omas continued. "We are advancing on all fronts. More and more Yuuzhan Vong are defecting by the day. Though we still take losses, and occasionally have to give up a sector or two, we can replace our forces faster than Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong can replace their own losses. Last meeting we all heard how Master Skywalker and the three Solos successfully made contact with Zonama Sekot. With Sekot's willingness to aid our cause, I say it's time to start taking steps to isolate Coruscant. Supreme Commander Sien Sovv, the floor is yours."

"Thank you Chief of State," the Sullustan fleet commander rose and the room dimmed as the holoprojector hummed to life. "In coordinating with our allies, we have been able to retake approximately forty percent of the territory we have lost to the Yuuzhan Vong. Now, we can continue this slow, system-by-system approach, at the cost of many lives, or we can strike the head of the serpent that is the Yuuzhan Vong. There are several key systems that need to be taken before we can strike at Coruscant, however. And these systems need to not only be taken, but held as well. This means protected supply-lines, guaranteed reinforcements should they be called for, and the like."

The hologram of the galaxy narrowed in on the Core, Colonies, and Inner Rim regions. Several systems blinked for the High Council and a gathering of military commanders to see.

Sien Sovv motioned to the other commanders who were attending the meeting as guests. "As one alliance, we have all agreed that the taking and holding of these systems is a priority and key to ending the war. This will be a massive undertaking involving simultaneous pushes from all directions. Though we are at risk of spreading ourselves too thin, we know that we have more ships and people to spare than Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong. General Antilles and Dukat Gray of the noble house of Hapes, have agreed to be the ones making a push for the retaking of the shipyards at Fondor. They'll have the support of Captain Solo and the Smuggler Alliance forces."

"Hopefully it will turn out better for Hapes than the first time around," The male Hapan said lightly. "The Queen Mother has the utmost confidence in our ability to succeed."

"A second taskforce, led by Grand Admiral Pellaeon of the Empire, General Garm Bel Iblis, and Major Hess'irolia'nuruodo of the Chiss, are focusing on retaking the shipyards at Bilbringi."

The Imperial leader, Chiss Major, and Garm Bel Iblis just nodded silently to acknowledge their role.

"A third force, headed by Admiral Kre'fey and the forces of the Tion Hegemony, will be systematically clearing out Yuuzhan Vong down the Perlemian Trade Route. They'll stop at Corulag until the rest of the fleets are in position to strike."

"We will definitely be hurting the Vong with this strike," Kre'fey said with a confident harrumph.

Sien Sovv continued his briefing. "A fourth group—the Hutts, the Bothans, led by our own Colonel Nek Bwua'tu, General Panib of the Bakuran Defense Force, and the Freed Yuuzhan Vong—will be pushing through the Corellian Run. Their goal is to retake Duro, force Corellia to join in the fighting, and make a push all the way until Wukkar. A team of Jedi will be with them to specifically help in the 'negotiations' with the Corellians."

"Is that why you had us send the Horn family with Colonel Bwua'tu?" Kenth Hamner asked.

"Indeed," Sien Sovv blinked. "Jedi Horn and his children will be among the forces participating in that leg of the push."

"And the reason for the teams of Jedi with the other fleets?" Cilghal asked.

"A necessity," Sien Sovv's head bobbed. "In light of the galaxy-wide communication's issues with the HoloNet, we'll be relying on the Jedi to alert each other through the Force should anything go wrong. Of course, we'll also be employing hyperwave transmissions and couriers—much like the Empire did—but the time lag means that these methods will only be effective on a short-range basis."

"In addition to the assault on the Inner Rim, Colonies, and Core systems," Director of Fleet Intelligence Ayddar Nylykerka said. "The Mandalorians, Artoriasi Rebels, Adumari, Red Moons, and Wraith Squadron will launch hit-and-run on Yuuzhan Vong garrisons and holdings throughout the Outer Rim to keep those forces occupied. We need to not only ensure that Master Skywalker and Jedi Knights Solo have the time and safety to return with Zonama Sekot in tow, but that the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong leadership realizes that this war is lost."

"And I thought you said you weren't voting on anything galaxy-moving," Jartre Rinmek laughed. "If there's one thing those scarheads succeeded in doing, it was definitely uniting this cesspool of a galaxy. How long that will last though, I can't wait to see."

Cal Omas cleared his throat. "Yes, well, as Observer Rinmek so kindly pointed out, we are indeed united in this effort. Are there any objections to this plan?"

"Just one," Cilghal said calmly. "We are having all our available ships, all of our allies' vessels, dedicated to this engagement. What's to stop the Yuuzhan Vong from coming up with a similar strategy and launch an all-out attack here?"

"In two words? Very little," Ayddar replied succinctly. "Though we will have a small holding force in position, we're gambling that we can take them out before they can take us out. Any hyperspace routes not being used by our forces will be laced with our newest interdictor mines developed by the Hapes Consortium. Likewise, the P'w'eck have weaponized their entrenchment technology, attuned for Yuuzhan Vong life-signs, and have created gravity-well like mines that will hold the essence of the Yuuzhan Vong ship in place while more conventional mines do their work. I am not saying that there is no risk to this attack. The Yuuzhan Vong under Shimrra, despite their losses, still have an estimated one-hundred capital ships left at their disposal. They pose a grave threat, but as the Freed Yuuzhan Vong have proven, the Yuuzhan Vong aren't wholly unreasonable people. Once Coruscant becomes ours again, and they see Zonama Sekot as a viable alternative homeworld, they will have no reason to fight."

"Then I pray that your gamble pays off," Cilghal said neutrally. "You have the support of the Jedi Order. May the Force be with us all."

**(-o-III-) (-o-III-)**

The Prophet, known as Yu'shaa to his followers, held out his arms in an all-encompassing embrace as he stood upon the twisted wreck of a speeder. Before him was a gathering of hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong Shamed and lower class warriors, Shapers, Intendant caste, and priests. All gathered to hear his heretical message.

"Hear me!" His voice rang with conviction, and the Prayer of Redemption being murmured by the gathered Shamed Ones faded away. "Hear me oh faithful! Hear the voice of the prophecy!"

"Speak Great One! What message from the gods do you have for us today?" Someone in the crowd beseeched.

Yu'shaa touched a hand to his ooglith-masquer covered face and closed his eyes. He began to hum rhythmically, chanting in a foreign tongue. Finally his misshapen eyes opened. "They bid me to tell you of the news of the stars and the skies. A scouting force from Domain Val went out, only one ship returned. Within the belly of the vessel that was Domain Val was another ship, one not of our making; but not of this galaxy either. They carried with them the seed of our origin, our true home!"

"And how do you know this?" Naazar, now a regular at the gatherings, spoke out. "The Supreme Overlord would not have let this information out freely."

"You are wise beyond your years, High Priest," Yu'shaa inclined his head. "This information, however, was given to me by the gods, and they know all. They saw me worthy enough of this information so I could share it all with you. If you do not believe me, then I invite the newest member of our Freed brethren, Commander E'khm Val, to speak. He was in charge of this expedition and managed to escape certain death at the hands of the Supreme Overlord thanks to the Freed Ones within the Supreme Overlord's glass palace."

A scarred warrior stepped in front of the Prophet's overturned speeder. "Yu'shaa speaks the truth! I have seen with my own eyes a planet with a mind of its own. With just a single thought it could conjure up lightning storms, could pull ships out of the sky. It was as every bit a living creature such as you or I, only on a much broader scale. My crew and I barely escaped with our lives, but not before we managed to capture one of the vessels the planet employed. If I may be so bold, I would dare say that the very planet I found was indeed Yuuzhan'tar!"

A noisy cacophony rose from the crowd in a mix of excitement and incredulous cries.

"There! You see, High Priest!" Yu'shaa said. "The gods do not lie. E'khm indeed found the planet from which all life came from. The planet of our origins. But the false ruler that Shimrra is, denies us this crucial information."

"Even with the information, there is little we can do," Naazar said. "We have no ships capable of outrunning Shimrra's fleet. Even if E'khm lives, the Supreme Overlord will never allow him to command another again. I have little doubt that what is left of Domain Val is already undergoing harsh retributions for E'khm's discovery and his subsequent escape from execution."

"My friend, that is where the _Jeedai_ come in," Yu'shaa said patronizingly. "The gods would not have granted us such a boon, would not place us within arm's reach of our goals, only to deny us. If we entreat the _Jeedai_ to take us to the true Yuuzhan'tar, they will surely agree. The Freed Ones have shed sweat and blood at their command, have suffered greatly because of the fear Shimrra has for anything heretical. If anyone will help us, it will be those who called themselves avatars of our gods."

"But which one should we approach?" another spoke. "If the reports are right, the Solos and Skywalkers are on the true Yuuzhan'tar as we speak. No other _Jeedai_ has been too accepting or trusting of us."

"Ah, but there is one more," Yu'shaa said, holding up a hand. "The gods allowed the Shaping of the One-Who-Was-Shaped for a reason. The gods made her the bridge between our two worlds just as they made me the bridge between this world and their own. The Freed Ones are many. We have but to send word to her and she will no doubt come to us and, as the avatar of Yun-Shuno, deliver us as she should."

****(-o-IV-) (-o-IV-)****

Tahiri stepped tentatively further into the cave. She could feel the dark side of the Force imbued in every rock, in every mat of moss. This was a corrupted place, a place that fed off one's worst fears, worst nightmares. As she took another step, she could hear herself screaming, pleading, thrashing about as the Yuuzhan Vong experimented on her. Tahiri closed her eyes and tried to block it out. It was hard, as every rush of wind that whistled through the cave carried that strangled voice.

Tahiri could hear her own breath, heavy and ragged, as she ventured further into the cave. "Come on, come on. What do you have for me?"

A masked figure, dressed in Yuuzhan Vong armor, stepped out from the opposite side of the cave. Tahiri shivered violently. The armor and mask made it impossible for Tahiri to see who the figure was, but she could tell that the figure was definitely human. The figure brought up a hand encased in yorik coral, a lightsaber was visible for a fraction of a second before a bright red blade flashed into existence.

The vonduun armored individual did not advance, and neither did Tahiri. The screams which had reached a fervor pitch when the figure had stepped out, had now died away completely, leaving an unearthly silence in its wake.

Tahiri studied the figure, her heart pounding in her chest. She resisted the urge to call upon her Force bond with Anakin.

This was something she had to face by herself.

She stepped forward towards the figure. The figure angled the lightsaber blade towards her. Though the Yuuzhan Vong armored figure seemed so real, Tahiri knew that he or she was simply a Force manifestation of her own worst fears. At first she wished that she had brought her own lightsaber, regardless of the instructions passed down to her from Anakin and Luke '_you only face what you take with you.' _But then, something Alema had once said came to her.

_You can continue to fight your demons for forever, or accept that they are a part of who you are and move on. Fighting it can only get you so far, you won't ever beat them but they can definitely beat you. Those who think they have won, have only suppressed the darker side of them to be used against them at a later time. But acceptance, acceptance will allow you to face that fear, acknowledge it, and then take control. Those demons will still exist, but __you__ determine how they'll affect you and not the other way around. Believe me, I've done my fair share of fighting my demons when Numa died. It was you and Anakin who helped me accept what happened and move on. _

Without another second of hesitation, hands held out to her sides, Tahiri stepped forward and impaled herself on the outstretched saber with a small smile.

Instantly, a storm of Force energy howled through the cave as the dark miasma blasted through Tahiri like a violent gust of wind through a stack of cut grass; her golden hair and loose clothing buffeted in a wild fury of uncontrollable darkness. She sucked in a breath. It felt as if she had just received a direct injection of ice into her veins. When she exhaled, a cloud of vapor left her mouth and nostrils. The distant screams returned, this time echoed with the shouts of countless others, groaning clones crying for help, a harsh mechanical breathing, the combine terrors of all the cave's visitors in a single second. The malevolent energies clouded her mind, made her vision blurry.

She blinked once.

She held up a hand and nearly recoiled. It was pale, deathly so, with blue veins visible beneath the skin. Anger, hatred, bubbled within her, threatening to devour her whole. She was powerful, more so than most of the Jedi her age. Why should she put up with the bigotry and close-mindedness of the individuals who stared at her scarred forehead? Why should she play nice if the others treated her as if she had Rojo Fever? They could die just like all the others. She need not waste her energy to save people who only made the galaxy a miserable place to live. Images flashed through her mind, of her living a life where she had to bow down to no one, where everyone respected and feared her. She was at the helm of a powerful ship, armies of followers ready to cleanse the galaxy in her name. Never again would someone question her loyalties. _She_ had the power. _She_ was in control. And the anger only made her stronger.

Yet as angry as she was, as much as she despised the looks she received from all the others, she realized that even if she did let them all die, she would still be as alone as ever. She stood at the helm of the ship, but she was by herself. Her power made it so that no one could be at her side.

The emptiness immediately snapped her mind back to reality, and everything seemed to fall away.

She was not alone. She had friends, a family, people who supported her when she needed them the most. What were they going to do, abandon her?

All at once, despair and jealousy followed next in a deluge of overwhelming emotion—the cave playing with her feelings for Anakin, for Alema, trying to turn her against the two of them. Images of the two in an intimate embrace appeared before her. Of the two walking away from her hand-in-hand. She saw them adopt a family of their own, go on to become heroes as the poor orphaned girl from Tatooine was left forgotten by the wayside. Tahiri suddenly had a red-bladed lightsaber in her hand. It took her all of her effort to keep herself from slashing at the two of them, and then from turning the blade onto herself. She could see Leia and Han's disapproving, almost pitying looks, could see Jaina staring at her as if she was a complete stranger. Tahiri took several step back, her legs shaking. With Anakin gone, they had no reason to care about her. With Anakin gone, she had no family.

A pair of invisible hands, made purely of dark smoke, seemed to grip either side of her head. Eyes, yellow and twisted with malice, stared down at her in false sympathy. Tahiri began to whimper, her emotional turmoil making her only see the inviting nature of the gaze. She just wanted that hurt to stop, wanted some place in the galaxy where she was wanted. The mysterious figure in the shadows offered a way, a way to channel that despair into strength, jealousy into motivation. She could have a family again if she only gave in. She began to lean into the embrace of the invisible hands, surrendering herself so that she'd at least belong somewhere. Her eyes fluttered shut, letting the darkness take her.

But before her mind turned off for good, Shaeri's words filtered through her mind.

_I can't see you as the type of person who has to rely on anyone or thing to give meaning to your life. Even if, gods forbid, Anakin does pass into your Force, you are much too strong for his death to twist you in such a way. You love and respect him too much to dirty his name by becoming 'dark' for his sake._

Shaeri was right. Tahiri's eyes flung open, and she wrenched herself out of the grip with a snarl.

Suddenly, her lightsaber was gone, replaced by an amphistaff curled around a blue-toned arm. She was a Yuuzhan Vong, scarred and tattooed. Their language echoing in her mind in a never-ending litany of words. Shaping instruments were attached to the ends of her fingers, her forehead burned from the fresh lattice work of scars carved into it. Her life was devoted to her gods, to her domain and people. This galaxy was hers for the taking, its inhabitants mere annoyances to the powers the gods had granted her. An image of several _Jeedai_ appeared before her; on bended knee with hands bound at their backs. These were heretical figures, her enemies. They were the last of the Jedi. She would purify the galaxy of their taint and the gods would reward her.

She raised her amphistaff, but then paused. Very slowly she lowered her arm. There was no honor in slaying unarmed, defenseless prisoners. She was a Yuuzhan Vong, not a murderer. One was _not_ equivalent to the other, and no god was going to change that.

The figures changed. Now they were Shamed Ones prostrated before her, hers to rule, hers to command. Legions of soldiers knelt down behind them. She had an army at her disposal, untold number of fleets and zealots ready to die for her. Even the Supreme Overlord didn't stand a chance at the might she wielded. For Domain Kwaad, no, for herself, she could command this army of hers and shape the galaxy into one of her own desire. She could have it all to herself, share it with Anakin. No one would bother them, question them. Jedi, Yuuzhan Vong, Empire, Galactic Alliance, they would all bow down to them. Anakin would be the emperor, and she his queen. They could carve out a future befitting for people of their status. No one would doubt her any longer. No one would look down on her, belittle her, mock her joint heritage. The galaxy hers to do with as she pleased.

As she gazed on the countless star systems, a single planet stood out—Tatooine. She didn't need star systems, she didn't need the galaxy to like or respect her. All she needed was a home, a family, and she had one with the Jedi, with Anakin.

And everything snapped back into focus. Her hands were normal, she was unarmed. The cave was empty. There was no vonduun-armored human with a lightsaber, no Anakin, Alema, or kneeling figures. The wind was just that, the wind; with no screams or whispered cries carried in its wake. The cave didn't seem as dark as before, not as foreboding. Her heart was gradually returning to a steady rhythm, her breathing evening out. She was lying on her back, staring up at the root-gnarled ceiling of the cave, her clothing damp with both sweat and swamp water.

Groaning, Tahiri sat up, rubbing at the scars on her head. It felt as if she had just lived several lifetimes, as if everything she had seen had been so real. The warning about the future always being in motion came to her, and she shivered almost fearfully. All four of those futures she had lived through could very well happen. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that she'd do her damnedest to avoid them. She would choose a future where she and Anakin lived happily ever after, watching their children and children's children grow up and live their own lives to the fullest.

With that decided, on unsteady legs, she pushed herself up and staggered to the entrance of the cave. She had never been hung over before, but from what she knew by watching some of the older Jedi and pilots, she was feeling pretty similar to that post-inebriated state. As she neared the entrance, she saw that Shaeri was there.

The Yuuzhan Vong's eyes bulged at Tahiri's ragged figure and Shaeri promptly scrambled to her feet.

"I'm fine, Shaeri," Tahiri managed, swaying and being caught by the younger Yuuzhan Vong as she left the cave.

"You were gone for two days, I feared something had happened," Shaeri said in a small voice, supporting Tahiri's weight.

"I wanted to be in and out of that place as fast as I could," Tahiri laughed feebly. "I guess the Force had other plans for me."

"I went back to our fighter to retrieve some supplies," Shaeri motioned to the small camp she had set up. "I wasn't sure if I should venture into that cave or not."

"No, you did fine," Tahiri said, sighing as Shaeri laid her down on the bedroll. "Oh Force, my head."

Shaeri managed a wry grin as Tahiri went through a series of swear words in different languages. The blond teen had closed her eyes and was attempting to use the Force to ease the throbbing. "Maybe the Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong are alike in more ways than a thought."

"Yes, definitely feeling pain from that religious experience," Tahiri groaned.

"Were you able to face your fears?" Shaeri began warming up a pot of stew.

"More or less. Not doing this again anytime soon, that's for sure."

Shaeri handed Tahiri a waterskin. "I can tell why very few Jedi choose this rite."

Tahiri accepted the organic flask gratefully, gulping down the fresh water before staring up at the thick layer of clouds above them. The scenes from the cave came back at full force, and Tahiri was reminded of a darkness within her that she hadn't been aware had existed. Or if she had been aware, she had never paid it too much attention before. It was doubly strong—the negative emotions, fears and desires, of both Riina and the old Tahiri wrapped up together in a pit of murky darkness.

At first it scared her. The darkness seemed insurmountable now that it had been let free from that little corner of her soul. She remembered all the hate, the greed, the envy, and desire, every second of it. She felt stained, and not just because her shirt and pants were damp with swamp water. It was as if an oily sensation was pervading her thoughts and being. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Now she understood more so than ever the fine line both Anakin and Alema were walking.

That darkness was so tempting, the feelings of rage and greed so satisfying. She had to admit that using that power did have some appeal. All she had to do was reach into the small, insignificant little minds of the bigots and zealots and 'correct' their way of thinking. It wasn't just the Yuuzhan Vong part of her that wanted this, but the Jedi, human part as well. The Yuuzhan Vong invasion was an injustice, sure, but so was the continued punishment of those who realized their mistake and were trying to make up for it. She had the power to change that, she was more aware of that than ever.

But the moment that thought crossed her mind, she gasped and opened her eyes. Her heart, which had only recently resumed its natural pace, was pounding once more.

Rocks, twigs, the supplies from the camp, which had all been levitated during Tahiri's internal conflict, plopped back to the ground. Shaeri, who had kept one hand on the pot of stew to keep it from turning over, looked at Tahiri in concern.

"I guess the test is still ongoing," Tahiri whispered. "How in the Great Talking Bantha's name does Anakin and Alema do it?"

"Tahiri?"

"The darkness within them," Tahiri murmured. "Instead of fighting it, denying it, they willingly tread in it. They use it selfishly, but also selflessly. Their darker emotions become the fuel they use to power light-side actions. It's like living a constant paradox. Their rage and fear motivates them to protect others. A lust for power is used to unite a fragmented group so that they would _all_ be strong enough to overcome the next obstacle. They hate because they love, gain power so there can be peace. And all it will take is one slip, one moment of weakness, and their inner demons will consume them. No wonder the both of them told me I was better off sticking to the stuff Master Skywalker teaches."

"So…you understand them better now?" Shaeri said hesitantly.

"'Understand'? I guess you could say that."

"But?"

"But…" Tahiri exhaled. "I think I want to try things their way."

"Their way? Walking in the dark?"

Tahiri nodded. "Anakin's already getting massacred in the media because his views of the Force differ from the mainstream approach, I'm not going to let him go through that alone. Besides, everyone's already wary of me with my forehead scars and ability to speak Yuuzhan Vong. It won't be much of a change for me."

"Are you certain you want to ignore their warnings, the warnings of your Master Skywalker, and walk this path?"

Tahiri exhaled. "Yeah. Remember, in that conversation on the _Falcon_ before we took off for here? Anakin told me he was staying on Zonama Sekot after the war as some sort of stupid self-imposed exile. Since I'll be staying too, maybe this different view of the Force will help bring us even closer together."

"Is that even possible? If you were any closer, you'd be one person," Shaeri remarked lightly.

Tahiri rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, little sister."

"I try," Shaeri grinned. She held up her ladle. "Here, try some stew."

Tahiri glanced at the lumps of meat. "I didn't know we had freeze-dried meat in our storage bin."

"We didn't," Shaeri said conversationally. "You _were_ in that cave for two days. Had to pass the time somehow. I let those giant white spider things make the kill, then I just slew that spider thing. They had all sorts of meats inside their stomach, a natural mineral-laced stew. Of course I made some modifications to it to make it more palatable. But those freeze-dried foods and nutrient bars didn't look too appetizing."

Tahiri looked at the ladle again, paling slightly. She was once again reminded of the difference between human and Yuuzhan Vong cuisine. "You _have_ tried this, yes?"

"You'll be the first," Shaeri said proudly.

"Great," Tahiri groaned.

"I would never purposefully poison you."

"That's not making me feel any better," Tahiri muttered, blowing on the ladle before taking a small sip. It was surprisingly good.

"Good?"

"Yeah," Tahiri blinked.

"On the Worldships, we have a creature who performs a function similar to those spiders," Shaeri grinned. "I wasn't sure if it would work out. I'm glad it did."

"Speaking of Worldships," Tahiri said, accepting a small bowl. "How come the first time I learn of your domain is through Sannah, Miss Shaeri Jamaane?"

"You've…never asked?" Shaeri said sheepishly.

"Shaeri."

"At first I was ashamed of my domain name, and then I was fearful of your reaction if you discovered the Supreme Overlord and I shared the same domain. Afterwards, well, it just didn't seem to matter anymore. Just as your new family is with the Solos, my own is with the Jedi."

Tahiri's gaze softened and she set down the bowl of stew to hug the smaller Yuuzhan Vong teen. "You got that right, Shaeri."

"Finding your place in this galaxy feels kind of good, doesn't it?" Shaeri smiled tucking her head against Tahiri.

Tahiri's mind took her to Anakin and Jaina and all the others who made it known where she belonged. She had a family, a future, a home. "Yeah, it does. It really does."

**(-o-V-) (-o-V-)**

Jacen Solo stared up at Mobus, the massive gas giant rotating in the sky of Zonama Sekot. There was a lot on his mind. Normally he would be ecstatic about finding a planet like Zonama Sekot. It was his dream world, full of all sorts of flora and fauna that no one had even seen before. He could easily see how the Yuuzhan Vong had come from such a diverse and mystical world. The main thing that confused him was how the Yuuzhan Vong evolved so that they were outside the Force when all of Zonama's life was within it.

But that wasn't the only thing preoccupying him. Being around so much life reminded him of those few weeks he had spent with Tenel Ka exploring the nature preserves of the Hapes Consortium. In that time, he had come to realize the feelings he had for his childhood best friend were a lot stronger than he thought they were. Just being around her had been relaxing and—dare he say it—fun even. They were a strange pair.

Unlike the relationship Anakin had with Tahiri, Jacen and Tenel Ka didn't need each other strength-wise. Tenel Ka had an indomitable spirit, an iron will that allowed her to stare down even the most hardened of Hapan politicians. Whereas Jacen was a member of the High Council, secure in his own beliefs in the Force and his own role in the galaxy. They may have both been only twenty years old, yet countless people looked to them for advice, for their leadership.

And unlike Jaina and Jag, their relationship was more mental than physical. Both Jacen and Tenel Ka had sharp minds, capable of reading situations and adapting to them. Their activities kept them star systems apart, _an entire galaxy apart now_, Jacen mentally amended; Hapes and Zonama were about as opposite of the Core as Bastion was to Tatooine. Yet, the distance did nothing in the slightest to affect their closeness. The times they did have were few and far apart, yet the experiences they had shared growing up had forged an unbreakable bond.

_Of course, explaining to any future kids that you were the one to cut off mommy's arm might be a little hard_, Jacen smiled faintly. _Kids. _After the excursion into Hutt Space, but before Tenel Ka and he had parted ways, she had definitely left him with something to think about. The adventures in the Imperial Remnant had momentarily caused him to shelve those thoughts. But now, in the peacefulness of Zonama's tampasi, his mind wandered back to their parting.

"_Might I have one last moment of your time, my friend?"_

"_Of course, Your Highness."_

"_Please, Jacen, when we are alone, __I__ would prefer you call me by my name."_

"_Tenel Ka," Jacen briefly embraced her and then stepped back, only just, and gazed into her warm grey eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong…not exactly."_

_ "Tenel Ka?"_

_ "I…I recently received a message from my mother. She reminded me that as Queen Mother of Hapes I have one additional duty. One I must eventually fulfill."_

_ "'Eventually'?"_

_Tenel Ka appeared to steel herself as she held his gaze. "As Queen Mother, I must eventually produce an heir so that the royal lineage is continued."_

_ "She said that?" Jacen found it hard to believe that the Dathomiri woman would lecture her daughter about being the Queen Mother. He had the impression that Teneniel would rather Tenel Ka be free to follow her own heart, without any outside pressure._

_ "Not in so many words."_

_ "Oh?"_

_ Tenel Ka was unable to meet Jacen's eyes as she murmured, "She mentioned something about expecting grandchildren and hoping that they are strong enough to eventually take over for me just, as I have taken over for her. And she was…right, to point out that I still have an—obligation, to fulfill."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "I…I am not saying that I am in any rush to do so," Tenel Ka said quickly, some color coming into her cheeks. "It is just…whenever I have ever contemplated our…my future children, they have always had only one individual as their father."_

_ "Oh?"_

_ "You really are going to make me say it, aren't you?"_

_ "It's not every day I get to see the Queen Mother of sixty-three star systems flustered. I have to enjoy this moment as much as I can."_

_ "I might have to start imagining another father for my children," Tenel Ka remarked blandly. "Maybe some strapping noble who's physically appealing and nicely biddable."_

_ "You'd be bored of him in a heartbeat."_

_"You said that rather quickly."_

_ "I've __met__ most of those biddable nobles," Jacen replied. "There's no way you're having babies with any of them."_

_ "Do you have another, more suitable candidate in mind?" Tenel Ka raised a copper eyebrow, fighting back a grin. There was no mistaking the terror and jealousy, however projected in teasing, coming from Jacen at the thought of her being with another man. _

_He rarely voiced his feelings for her, let alone let her feel them through the Force. Just as she likewise kept her feelings for him closely guarded in her heart. It was something that just went without saying. It was as natural as breathing, the assumption that they would always be partners in some shape or form. Of course, it __was__ nice every once and a while to know how he felt towards her._

_ "How would it work? Not the…erm, details, I know that," Jacen said, his expression turning solemn. "But any child we have will be made instant targets by the nobles. I'll be an instant target for the nobles and all of Hapes, even if I am just a consort."_

_ "The child could be had in secret," Tenel Ka pointed out. "The nobles would never have to know who the father is."_

_ "That would have to be the __worst__ kept secret ever," Jacen, gently cupped her face with one hand and let his thumb graze her lips. "We do have some of the strongest Jedi of our generation as friends. And do you really think I'll do something as selfish and make you raise any child of ours alone?"_

_ This time Tenel Ka couldn't keep the corners of her lips from tugging into a genuine smile as she placed her hand atop his. "And I would not be so selfish as to drag you into Hapan politics. I can't ask you to suffer that on my behalf."_

_ "It's a good thing you don't need to then," Jacen whispered against her lips, giving her a soft kiss. "Five, ten, fifteen years from now, I'll be at your side. You'll have your heir and…"_

_ "Heirs," Tenel Ka corrected, causing Jacen's eyebrows to rise._

_ "Heirs?"_

_ "If you think that in fifteen years at my side, all we'll have is one child together, we might have a small problem, my best friend," Tenel Ka said with a hidden grin._

_ "Isn't it Hapan tradition for siblings to…you know…try to off the other?"_

_ Tenel Ka was ready with a solution. "We'll raise them as Solos. Like you, Jaina, and Anakin. An unbeatable team ready to pull Hapes into the future and beyond."_

_ "You've put a lot of thought into our future children."_

_ "It is not so unpleasant a thought to think about," Tenel Ka whispered, reluctantly stepping back and out of his arms. "I am not quite ready yet. But, when this war is over, when we have had a chance to rebuild..."_

_ "Soon, then," Jacen murmured, their fingertips finally ghosting past each other._

_ Recognizing the line, Tenel Ka inclined her head. "Soon."_

Thoughts of the family he would have with Tenel Ka were overridden by the knowledge of the family he would soon 'lose.' Anakin and Tahiri would be staying on Zonama Sekot indefinitely. Despite everything the Solos had been through, the space battles, pitch fights, and innumerous near-death situations, Jacen couldn't believe that he would lose his little brother to politics.

Heck, he couldn't believe that he was on one of the highest councils in the Galactic Alliance government and he was being forced to go along with his brother's plan for the 'good of the galaxy.' It didn't sit well with him, and he would be the first person to admit that he was fairly angry, frustrated, that it would come to that.

What annoyed Jacen the most was the self-sacrificing attitude Anakin seemed to have. As if Anakin had just given up against all the opposition. Sure helping the Yuuzhan Vong was a worthy cause, but then again, so was helping to keep the rest of the galaxy together.

Jacen sighed, shifting on the mat of moss he was laying on. He was only just beginning to like having his little brother around again; had only begun to once again feel that comforting wholeness that had once been their family. But even with the war ending, that wholeness wouldn't be there in the end. The carefree days he had had with his family wouldn't return. Sure Anakin might still be alive, but it had been agreed that Zonama Sekot would retreat to the Unknown Regions once the Yuuzhan Vong had settled—no need to go looking for trouble. The war was coming to an end, he was about to lose his brother to politics, and he _still_ couldn't come up with a better alternative.

His mind strayed to darker thoughts. He was on the High Council. It obviously wasn't enough. What if he gained enough power so that he could force Waxarn's knights to fall in line? He could ensure the safety of his siblings, of his parents, and they would be able to live happily for the rest of their lives. Was it the dark side to want only what was best for those you love?

Love.

Once again Tenel Ka entered his thoughts. She was powerful in her own right but faced a constant threat of assassination. She didn't need him to protect her, but was it so bad to gain enough power to make her life easier?

"Lost in thought, young Solo?"

Just blinked, suddenly finding his last ideas very alien and disturbing. He couldn't believe that he had even been considering it. He tilted his head back and saw the culprit for the sudden dark turn in his thoughts. Vergere was standing over him, her head tilting as they made eye-contact.

"Don't do that," Jacen said, annoyed.

"Do what?" Vergere took a seat next to Jacen's reclined form. "Help you hide away your true thoughts and desires?"

"Everyone's allowed to have a few dark fantasies now and then, so long as they _stay _fantasies. Just because I had an occasional thought or two doesn't mean that I want to act on them."

"True. Does this mean you will allow your younger brother to continue his foolish and cowardly plan? To run away when the galaxy needs him?"

"We'll be able to handle without him."

"Is that pride, confidence, or jealousy talking?"

"Jealousy?"

"Even in his fall, your younger brother still manages to elevate you. With him gone, you ascend to prominence. It falls on your shoulders to undo the damage he's done to the order, to ensure that his name causes no more dissention in the ranks of the Order. The more you distance yourself from him, the faster your rise. The more you sympathize with him, the quicker the Order will fall. And then, just like before, an Anakin will be responsible for the collapse of another Jedi Order. Your success in the Jedi Order depends on his failures, else you will be eclipsed by the greatness of your brother. Do you disagree?"

"Interesting view," Jacen said neutrally.

"Then it is pride then? You already see yourself superior to him and are grateful that he will no longer stand in your way. That you will no longer have to question yourself and your views of the Force. With Anakin staying on Zonama and you on the 'High Council,' there will be no one of sufficient strength left to oppose you. It hurt when they at first picked him over you, and now you will show them the error of their ways. That you were the right choice all along and they were too foolish to see that. You are the remaining Solo the council will listen to, the Jedi Orders yours to shape without any interference from your brother."

"Is that so?"

"Confidence? Do you truly think yourself ready to step into the vacuum your brother will leave behind? At but a word he was capable of mobilizing fleets from all across the galaxy. At the wave of his hand, he was able to convince you, your sister, and a dozen other Jedi to launch a suicide mission deep into the heart of Yuuzhan Vong controlled space. He could see the Yuuzhan Vong in both Vongsense and the Force. _He_ was the one the High Council initially wanted, not you. When you talk with the younger Jedi, who do they want to imitate? Not Jacen Solo, the philosopher and older brother. But Anakin Solo, hero and leader, the daring young Knight who does what must be done regardless of the odds. Of course you are strong, and your brother obviously trusts you enough to step up in his absence. But the question is, are you able to? Will the masses even listen to you, a twenty year-old who has hidden in the shadow of his little brother for all this time?"

"Vergere, why are you here?" Jacen said resignedly.

"Which is it, pride, confidence, or jealousy?" Vergere countered.

"None of the three."

"Truly?"

"Yes, Vergere, truly," Jacen glanced at her. "Contrary to your beliefs, the reason why the Jedi Order will be able to continue to function without Anakin, or even if I'm not strong enough to take his place, is because it is an _order_ of Jedi. Like my uncle proved, the Jedi Order is far more than one or two people. If I am not strong enough, others will help me, or I will step down and let someone better take my place."

"When you say that others will help you, you are referring to your sister and the red-haired Jedi in your thoughts."

"My sister, Tenel Ka, Tesar, Lowie, Zekk, _everyone_," Jacen said mildly. "This Order is different because we'll all support each other and help strength the other."

"Just like _everyone_ was there to support and strengthen your younger brother?" Vergere said sagely. "By forcing Anakin into exile because of his divergent beliefs, this Order is beginning to look more and more like the orders of the past."

"What would you have me do, then, Vergere? Declare myself Emperor and force my ideals on others just because they conflict with my idea of happiness?"

"That is one possibility," Vergere shrugged.

"And the others?"

Vergere clasped her clawed hands together. "In my times, when Jedi were found to be…lacking…in certain areas of the Force, they would be sent to different teachers in an attempt to find something they excelled at. Unlike the Jedi of today, the range of Force techniques and views of the Force available to learn was wholly diverse and exciting during the days of the Republic."

"You're saying I need to get a better understanding of the Force?"

"No."

"Vergere, I'm tired of your games, of your riddles, can you please just tell me what it is you are trying to say."

"Have you ever thought about what you would do when this war is over?" Vergere said, ignoring Jacen's plea.

"Vaguely. I didn't want to make any plans until I was sure I'd still be alive at that end."

"You are frustrated with Waxarn Kel and his followers, with all the divergent views of the Force threatening to fracture this new order, with the fact that your brother seems intent on making a martyr of himself regardless of what happens. Have you ever considered that it is not their minds you need to change, but your own? That as powerful as you are, you are gazing at the Force through only one set of eyes and not many?"

"Tahiri said something similar about my knowledge of the Yuuzhan Vong. That I was using a set and limited experience with them to interpret everything I knew about them."

"She has her benefits," Vergere agreed. "Just as you view the Yuuzhan Vong through this limited scope, so too do you view the Force. You have been born and raised on the doctrines spouted by the young Master Skywalker and those who learned from him. Even my own view has been distorted by what I have learned from my masters. If you truly wish to understand the Force, to see it not just as your brother does, but transcend his own understanding, then you need more frames of reference. When this war is over, I would advise you to seek out all of the other Force sensitive groups in this galaxy. Learn from them, their abilities, their views, their way of living. From their knowledge you will gain both understanding and the strength to do what needs to be done."

"And you couldn't tell me this in the first place, why?" Jacen arched an eyebrow.

"Where would the fun be if I told you everything the minute you asked? How would you learn?" Vergere chortled. "But I was serious in my intent. In order to grow, to surpass your brother or to protect him, or both, you need to become more attuned with the Force than ever. Make whatever reasons you wish, but you are in need of, how shall we say it, a 'prolonged spiritual journey to explore the Force.'"

"Is there any specific goal to this journey?"

"When you reach a certain point in your travels, you'll know that you have achieved it," Vergere said with a cryptic smile. "I leave you to your thoughts now, Jacen Solo. You can, of course, decide not to listen to my recommendations. I am merely offering you an alternative, a choice where before there was none. You will still lose your brother, but at the same time, you will gain the abilities to prevent something like this from ever happening again. "

**(-o-VI-) (-o-VI-)**

Jaina Solo felt oddly uncomfortable on Zonama. It wasn't that she disliked the abundance of nature and the constant thrum of the living Force all around her. In fact, that in itself was more than amazing. It's just that, as a pilot and someone who tended to dive head-first into action, the lackadaisical, peaceful atmosphere of the planet felt…off. Even on Mon Cal there had been dissent, conflict, strife. The Yuuzhan Vong had even launched a suicide attack to keep things interesting.

But on Zonama, there was none of that. The Ferroans worked in perfect harmony. Even those who had voted not to help the Jedi were now pitching in the preparations for a jump to hyperspace wholeheartedly. Any conflict or strife was not manufactured or out of hatred or greed, but a part of the natural cycle of life. It was as if Zonama embodied everything the Yuuzhan Vong were _supposed_ to be; living creatures in perfect sync with one and other.

She was never one to think about the finer intricacies of the Force; her brothers did enough of that for the three of them. As her thoughts turned to the powerful Force energies around her though, she was finally able to put a finger on what made this peace so unnerving to her. To her, the perfect synchronicity was completely and eerily unnatural. She had always been taught that violent struggle was a way of life, that darkness would always be the galaxy's natural state and that light would always been in conflict with it. The sort of equilibrium around her was supposed to be something everyone sought, but no one could achieve; and her own experiences seemed to confirm it. For as long as she had been alive, the galaxy was either full of light or full of darkness, never in between. She and her friends would either beat back those who wished harm on the galaxy, or were beaten by them. War across the stars was practically an everyday occurrence—there was the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, the fights against the various warlords, the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium, the Second Imperium, and now the Yuuzhan Vong War. Darkness forever coveting what the light had, the light forever guarding against a return of the darkness.

Yet, on Zonama, everything was in balance; the light _and_ the dark. It was a natural darkness, one borne of innocent instinct, of the need for survival. A chaos that had its own limits, eventually giving way to the light once it had expended itself. The light was every bit as natural—upheld not by Jedi or peace-officers, but by an entire eco-system working in harmony with those in it. The Ferroans had no concept of greed, of the same corruption that had spoiled the rest of the galaxy. They were selfless, even going so far as to agree to share their planet with invaders from another galaxy. Everything Jaina had seen seemed to indicate that it was her brothers' theories about the Force—that the Force was just one whole and not two sides— were more accurate, than the theories her uncle and the other Masters espoused. Zonama was not light or dark, but a perfect balance of both.

Of course, that then brought her to Zonama's consciousness, Sekot. Jaina still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the concept of a sentient planet even after staying on the planet for two weeks. An entire world strong in the Force and able to do things Jaina could only dream of…

"I am flattered."

…Such as appearing right behind her as a child version of her grandfather.

"Sekot," Jaina hummed lightly.

"Out of all the Jedi who have come, you are the one who is least at ease being here," Sekot chimed in Anakin Skywalker's voice.

"I hope you aren't offended," Jaina said with a weak smile to the powerful being who could probably vaporize her with just a thought.

"Not offended, just curious. What about me unnerves you so?"

"It's just so—peaceful, here," Jaina said softly. "My uncle named me the Sword of the Jedi; someone my friends will follow into battle and my enemies will fear. But here…I have no purpose. There are no wars to be fought, no battles to be won. My brothers know much more about the Force then I will ever care to learn. They're the nature nuts, and I'm just, me. A sword has no purpose on this planet, it will only dirty it and corrupt it."

"And what of the Far Outsiders?" Sekot asked, taking on the form of the Ferroan girl Trescia. "What will they do to this planet?"

"Hopefully learn what true peace and happiness is like," Jaina answered with a sigh. "For all their aggressiveness, I can _see_ the Yuuzhan Vong on this planet. It just feels right, like a homecoming for a long last family member."

"Strange, you're a sword, but you want peace."

"Don't we all?" Jaina looked to the Ferroan-girl replica.

"But when you have peace, what will you, a sword, become then?"

"A wall decoration," Jaina shrugged. "But as much as I want to hang up my blasters and have a nice quiet life, I know that the end of the war won't change much. There'll still be pirates, other criminals, those trying to take advantage of the lull in fighting to profit from those unable to protect themselves. I was told that peace is something I would give to many, but would never have myself. For some reason, I don't really mind it at all. I mean, as long as I have my brothers, my mom and dad, as long as they're safe and happy, I don't mind if I have to continue to fight; to make the galaxy a better place for them. This planet, this tranquility and balance, it's an anomaly compared to the rest of this crazy galaxy."

"Is that a good thing?" The small Ferroan girl asked, lightly blowing on a nearby flower to scatter its seeds.

"I guess," Jaina chuckled. "I guess making the galaxy more like you, like Zonama, basically sums up my job; a controlled chaos, a naturally occurring cycle of life and death. None of this vast, galactic war that throws everything off balance. That ravages entire planets, wipes out entire species at a time."

"You're funny," Tescia-Sekot giggled.

"Funny?"

"I can barely keep track of everything that takes place on this single planet. I need the Ferroans to help keep the balance you so clearly admire. Yet you, a being far tinier than I, try to regulate an entire galaxy."

Jaina grinned. "I can see why that's funny. And you're right, I do sound a bit pompous. But if I don't at least try to bring order to the galaxy, to help protect those in need, I'd only be contributing to that chaos. Just like you have the Ferroans, I have my friends, my family, and all those who want a galaxy at peace, helping me out."

"Then I wish you the best of luck on your endeavor then," Sekot said gently, taking the form of the Magister again. "It sounds like an impossible task, taming an entire galaxy. But, from what I've seen of you and your family, I can tell that if anyone will make noticeable progress towards that goal, it will be all of you."

**(-o-VII-) (-o-VII-)**

"Exactly," Anakin Solo motioned. "The next central Yuuzhan Vong village can be nestled right by those mountains over there. We can spread out several farming communities and villages all around the surrounding countryside. Since Sekot can cause the crops on this planet to grow fast, we'll be needing Sekot's help for the first few harvesting seasons. The Yuuzhan Vong can rely on their food stores as they set up. Before those stores are depleted, we should have the first batch of crops ready to supply everyone."

"You have indicated that there will be at least five central villages so far. Will this not create divisions between those in the farming villages and those in the central village?" The true Ferroan Magister, Jabitha, asked with a puzzled frown.

"The Yuuzhan Vong are already divided," Anakin explained to the group of Ferroans helping him plan out future settlements for their soon-to-be new neighbors. In the background, Mara, Luke, Jacen, and Jaina looked on. "Caste, domain, social status. All of that's going to be thrown off kilter once the war ends. They're already going to have to adjust to a sedentary, peaceful lifestyle on a planet they've never stepped foot on. The last thing we want to do is strip them of _everything_ they are used to. We also don't want to hobble them economically in any way by forcing them all into tiny, barely self-sufficient enclaves that will cause them to close their doors to the others. What we're trying to do is give the Yuuzhan Vong a base from which their new society and government can build from, something they can be proud to be a part of.

The Yuuzhan Vong are a proud people, their warriors especially so. If, instead of reducing all of their warriors to farmers, we give them a different purpose, bring them to our side so to speak, we can avoid a lot of future problems. We give them central cities to protect, to keep the order. Give them country-sides to patrol. We keep their warrior spirit alive and redirect their skills for protection instead of aggression. Instead of an army, we make them into law-enforcement, a branch of the Supreme Council that can help keep the peace. Even if the Yuuzhan Vong completely relocate to Zonama, we're not going to want them to remain cut off from the rest of the galaxy. Supply convoys, diplomatic missions, the warriors can all play a hand in maintaining the Yuuzhan Vong's link to their new home galaxy.

The same can be said of the Intendant caste. They're used to running massive bureaucracies. They've had to keep the social infrastructure of their entire people intact through a journey across galaxies and through a galactic war. Though some of them may relish a chance to finally kick back and relax, we have to give at least a small challenge to those who want to stay on. Fortunately for them, coordinating shipments of grain and food to the larger cities from the nearby farming communities will be a whole lot easier than trying to coordinate supply convoys across star systems. Like the warriors, we don't want to alienate those of the Intendant caste. The Freed Yuuzhan Vong government will help keep the Intendant caste from having a lock on all positions of power, but at the same time we need the experience the Intendant caste members have to offer if we want to keep this new society stable."

"Then what about their shapers and priests?" Jaina spoke out. "I can't see these two castes stepping down from their roles too easily."

"They won't have to," Anakin grinned at his sister. "The shapers, like Domain Rin, will be continuing their work, but at the same time striving to develop _new_ technology for the Yuuzhan Vong. Without the Supreme Overlord's restrictions, I can't wait to see what they come up with. Same for the priests. For a society moving to a new planet, one that is so like their original home-world, entering a different and probably very scary unknown future, the Yuuzhan Vong will need religion more than ever. Only, instead of the priests answering to the primary political entities, the priests can help these new communities bond. They'll provide the glue, so to speak, that keeps the Yuuzhan Vong tied together. We don't have to completely abolish the Yuuzhan Vong's social structures just because we've defeated them. We simply give them the necessary tools and situations to transcend beyond their current functions. In the future, I envision the castes of Shaper, Priest, Intendant, and warrior, to become more like occupations as the time goes on. If a priest grew interested in Shaping, those staying on Zonama with the Yuuzhan Vong should help encourage him to learn. Just as if a Shaper or Intendant wanted to be a warrior. Without the discipline and threat of death provided by the Supreme Overlord, and with a secure place to live, the Yuuzhan Vong social structure can become more flexible in how it operates."

"And the Freed Ones?" Mara said. "Tahiri would probably beat you over the head with your own arms if you forget about them."

"As scary as she can get, my girlfriend isn't a Wookie, Aunt Mara," Anakin said dryly. "And I haven't forgotten about the Freed Ones. In fact, the ultimate test for the new society is how the Freed Ones interact with the other castes and vice versa. The Freed Ones, like all the other castes, will be encouraged to assume any role in the new society that they desire. The goal of the Ferroans and others who will settle on Zonama, is to remind the Freed Ones not to abuse their new positions of power. We'll also have to set some type of reconciliation panel to help the Freed Ones deal with the abuses they had gone through at the hands of the other castes. Of course, we can talk about this more when Taan and the others arrive, but much of what I'm saying has also been the conclusion she and the Supreme Council have reached."

"You show an interesting amount of concern for a people waging war on your galaxy and killing so many," one of the Ferroans spoke out, confusion in his voice. "Why do you care so much about what happens to them after they are defeated by your people?"

"I'm a Jedi," Anakin answered sincerely. "If they honestly want to have a life different than the one they are currently leading, I'm all for helping them achieve it."

"Well said," Sekot complimented, coming together in the form of the young Anakin Skywalker. "And I for one am interested in learning as much about them as I can. The more I think about this arrangement, the happier I am with it."

"Thanks again, for agreeing to help us out, Sekot," Anakin bowed his head politely.

"No thanks needed. I believe that this will be as great a benefit to you as it will be to me."

**(-o-Chapter End-)**

**A\N: **Next update Sat/Sun...and we begin my pretty original story-plots for my take on the Final Prophecy.


	53. Final Prophecy

**Fifty-Three**

**0-[I]-0 0-[I]-0**

They were being followed.

Tahiri paused and wiped a damp wisp of yellow hair from her forehead, briefly passing over the three vertical scars that symbolized her connection with the Yuuzhan Vong. Her green eyes scanned through the many-legged gnarltrees as Shaeri stood guard at her back. Yet, their stalkers weren't yet showing themselves. With an effortless blink she embraced the Yuuzhan Vong aspects she had been given by the Shapers of Domain Kwaad and Yim and entered Vongsense.

At once the pulsating life of the planet around them dropped out, replace with an eerie silence. The gnarltrees faded out of existence, the mynocks and various wildlife disappearing from her Force perceptions. Dagobah, which was so strong in the Force, was completely invisible to her now, a muted shadow. Yet, a handful of bright clusters stood out. As imprecise as Vongsense was, compared to the Force, she knew now that there was more than a few Yuuzhan Vong out in the swamp around them.

More than a few, but less than a handful.

That puzzled her. At first she had feared that the Yuuzhan Vong had finally come to lay waste to Dagobah, to ruin it and twist it to their own liking. But with only five or six Yuuzhan Vong?

Were they chasing her and Shaeri specifically?

"What do you sense, Tahiri?" Shaeri whispered in Yuuzhan Vong, her own eyes darting through the darkness in an attempt to discern any threat. The two had been on their return trip after visiting the research facility located at the peak of Mount Yoda when they saw the Yuuzhan Vong scout craft descend into the swamp right by their Headhunter. Since then, the crew of the scout ship and Tahiri and Shaeri had taken turns being the hunter and the hunted.

"Yuuzhan Vong, a small group only," Tahiri replied in kind. "They're still several gnarltrees back. I think they sent some of their people back to the ship though. Their presence isn't as strong as it was before."

"If they're still on our tail, the must have a tracker with them," Shaeri concluded.

"Must have. We were letting the Force guide our path, it was completely random."

"They have a very good tracker," Shaeri amended.

"I think we've run enough. If we lay in wait, we can probably take them," Tahiri said, motioning to the upper boughs of the gnarltrees. "Then we can double back and steal their ship."

"But I like the _Night Eye_," Shaeri pouted.

"We'll have better luck outrunning whatever reinforcements they have in orbit in a Yuuzhan Vong scout ship than a slow and clunky Headhunter."

"We're definitely coming back here later for my fighter," Shaeri mock huffed.

Both she and Shaeri scampered up the cable-like roots, and secreted themselves in small hollows towards the top. Seconds passed. Tahiri kept tabs on the approaching Yuuzhan Vong with closed eyes. A heavy shadow cut through the low fog above them, large enough to blot out parts of the sky. She grimaced. That was no bird, or any life native to the planet for that matter. The Yuuzhan Vong flier was definitely going to make things difficult.

As the Yuuzhan Vong on the ground grew closer, their guttural mutterings slowly became coherent enough for Tahiri and Shaeri to hear.

"Are you certain they came this way?"

"They did. See? This impression in the moss shows the _Jeedai_ rested here. The broken twig on this shrub here is from where her companion passed through in a hurry."

"She is _Jeedai_. Perhaps she left these signs to confuse us."

"Perhaps."

"But you think they are near?"

"Yes."

"And knows we are following them?"

"Yes."

"Then why do we not simply call out to them?"

"At some point we must, I suppose." As the figures moved closer, Tahiri could make out at least four different individuals. "Else they will think we wish them harm."

Tahiri's eyebrows rose at that statement. Glancing across at the adjacent gnarltree, she could tell that Shaeri was similarly surprised. Was this group part of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong movement?

"_Jeedai!" _One of the group called out. "I think you can hear us. We humbly request an audience."

Knowing that no warrior would ever use the word 'humbly' to address an enemy, Tahiri made to emerge from her location. Shaeri, however, shook her head sharply and motioned to herself. The message was clear, _I'll go first. _Tahiri scowled at the Freed One, who returned the glare determinedly. Shaeri held up her own amphistaff, and then leaped down from her perch.

The four Yuuzhan Vong spun around and gasped in surprise.

"What business do you have with the Avatar of Yun-Shuno?" Shaeri said fiercely, her amphistaff coiled and ready should they try to attack her.

"Who are…?"

"We request an audience with her regarding a matter of great importance," the leader of the group cut his subordinate off.

"Speak that matter now, she will listen," Shaeri said mildly.

"If we could speak to her face to…"

"_If_ I determine you are worthy, only then will you see her. You have tracked us to this planet, through these swamps, but your purpose has yet to be seen. Two of you are Shamed, but you and the other are warrior caste, all of Domain Jamaane if I am reading your markings right. Speak your piece, but be warned that I will not tolerate treachery."

"Very well, then. We have come here…"

Suddenly the Yuuzhan Vong flier, the tsik vai, passed overhead once more. Cables flung out from either side of it and warriors began to sleet down through the thicket of branches and vines. A cry went up from the four Yuuzhan Vong, even as Shaeri straightened her amphistaff and hurled it into the air. The weapon hit with dead accuracy, bursting through the face of one of the repelling warriors and out the back of his skull. Yanking the rope she had attached to her amphistaff, Shaeri recalled her weapon and whirled it into a defensive position.

The Yuuzhan Vong scout craft that had carried the delegation that had been chasing them suddenly rose up and opened fire on the flier. Eight other warriors managed to escape the doomed tsik vai, but the rest were instantly vaporized from the volley of plasma.

Tahiri ended her concealment and burst out of the overgrowth with a Yuuzhan Vong battle cry, her blue saber sweeping and lopping off the heads of two of the surviving warriors. Shaeri parried an attack and one of the crew from the scout craft bashed her attacker on the head with a makeshift club. The two Jamaane warriors Shaeri had identified were locked in their own battles, while the Shamed Ones with them had both moved to form a shield in front of a startled Tahiri.

The scout craft dropped lower and the ramp opened up. Two more Yuuzhan Vong quickly began waving at the group.

"Come! Hurry! More of Shimrra's people are on the way!"

"Go!" Tahiri urged her two shields.

"You first, Great One. We have sworn to defend you to our last breaths!"

"As an avatar to your goddess, I'm ordering you to get your butts onto that ship!" Tahiri yelled at the two Shamed Ones who were probably twice her age, her lightsaber knocking down a volley of thud bugs.

One of the thud-bug throwers was dropped by Shaeri, who nodded to the two Shamed Ones. "Go, I'll defend her."

Both Shamed Ones scampered up the ramp. In the distance, more fliers were swooping in.

"Tahiri, go," Shaeri hissed. Several more fliers were already inbound, each of them escorted by a flight of coralskippers.

It was a fighting retreat as Tahiri, Shaeri, and the two Jamaane warriors hastily clambered onboard the scout craft. Once the ramp closed, the ship lurched and shot off into the sky. It performed a dizzying array of spins as it blew past the frigate in orbit, and outran a squadron of coralskippers before escaping into hyperspace.

Once safely away from the planet, one of the warriors moved to address Tahiri, but found Shaeri's amphistaff pointed at him.

"Shaeri," Tahiri placed a calming hand on her protector's shoulder.

"Tahiri, Domain Jamaane is one of the few domains where _none_ of their non-Shamed have defected," Shaeri hissed. "They enjoy the benefits that come with being Shimrra's kin, so they have the most to lose should we win."

"We mean the avatar of Yun-Shuno no harm," the lead warrior said carefully, holding his arms out to indicate his peaceful intentions. "We were dispatched by the Prophet to seek her out."

"The 'Prophet'?" Tahiri blinked.

The warrior nodded. "He is the voice between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Yun'o. He can tell the future and has predicted several changes that had yet to occur. He bade us to seek you out for a matter of great urgency. If, after listening to us, you decide not to help, we will of course let you go free. But the hope and lives of many rely on your answer."

"Speak then," Tahiri said carefully. "I want to know why you followed me here."

"We did not follow you," the warrior shook his head. "I am Garagh Jamaane, former commander of the guards at Shimrra's palace."

"Former commander?"

"Your servant is correct when she says that no warrior, priest, shaper, or Intendant, of Domain Jamaane has joined the Freed movement."

"Shaeri is my friend, not servant," Tahiri corrected, knowing that Shaeri's Shamed One status diminished her standing in front of such a formerly-prominent warrior.

"My apologies, Avatar of Yun-Shuno. But she is still correct. Myself and my crew belong to a different order, another group who operates outside of Shimrra's command structure. I joined an underground movement on Yuuzhan'tar led by the Prophet, and through much difficult eventually rose to become his bodyguard. For it was the Prophet's people who saved my life and gave me a new purpose; who opened my eyes to the truth. Though myself and my crew had orders to seek you out, our primary objective was to locate a world you call Zonama Sekot. The world from his prophecies. We came to this planet believing that we had found that world, but located your ship instead."

"The world we came from is called Dagobah," Tahiri said. "The planet you seek is on the other side of the galaxy."

"So you _do_ know where Zonama is?"

"Tell me more about this Prophet," Tahiri said, puzzled having never heard about this person before. "What domain?"

"He claims to be a little bit of all domains, One-Who-Was-Shaped."

"Just call me Tahiri," Tahiri said curtly. "And his name, background?"

"You can talk to him when you meet him. Now that we have found you, we have orders to take you to him. Only if you are willing, of course."

Tahiri cocked her head. "May I contact my family to let them know where I'm going?"

"You will come with us to meet the Prophet?"

Tahiri glanced at Shaeri then nodded once. "I will."

"We have with us an oggzil that will enable you to communicate with whoever you desire," Garagh said. "Without it, communication will otherwise be impossible due to the mabugat kan."

"The what?"

"A creature Shaped by Domain Kwaad to disrupt your HoloNet. It is why communications amongst your people have been…difficult, as of late."

Tahiri nodded slowly. "Then I thank you for offering your oggzil. May I converse with my family in private?"

"Of course," the warrior handed her a portable villip with the oggzil attached, and then motioned to a nearby room.

While Shaeri stood guard outside the room, Tahiri stroked the villip. Hands moved using the memories that had been implanted into her mind, skillfully allowing the connection between the villip and the HoloNet receiver aboard the _Millennium Falcon _to form_. _It had been the first connection she had thought of, but it was also probably for the best.

_"Solo here."_

"Captain," Tahiri smiled faintly even though the connection was voice-only.

_"Tahiri?"_

"Yeah."

_"Tahiri!" _This time it was Leia's voice. _"Thank the Force. We tracked a Yuuzhan Vong battle fleet to the Dagobah system. We weren't sure if you made it out in time."_

"Shaeri and I managed to escape shortly after they arrived. We're onboard a Yuuzhan Vong scout ship heading for Coruscant."

_"Kid," _Han drawled. _"I hope you aren't counting on another lucky break your whole life, because you've just used up whatever you may have had coming. What in blazes possessed you to get on a Vong scout ship and plot a course out of the frying pan and into the fire?"_

"I didn't have a choice," Tahiri said. "A lone Headhunter couldn't have outrun the coralskippers and frigate that was in orbit. Shaeri and I weren't going to get off Dagobah without the help of Garagh Jamaane and his crew."

"_Jamaane?" _Leia sounded more than worried now. _"Of the list of domains that have defected, they're not one of them. Are you two alright?"_

"Yeah," Tahiri said. "And don't worry about the crew. They're on our side, I think."

_"You think?"_

"And I kind of know what I'm doing," Tahiri said soothingly.

_"Kind of?"_

"I'm not really reassuring either of you, am I?" Tahiri laughed softly.

"_Not in the slightest_._" _Han drawled. "_First you run off to a planet that has always been trouble for our family, and now you're heading to a planet overrun with Yuuzhan Vong, which Jacen just barely escaped from. Can you please enlighten me as to how any of that is a __good__ idea?_"

"I wouldn't say good," Tahiri said sheepishly. "It's more like I'm going because I feel it's the right thing to do. Garagh and this 'Prophet' he follows sound like they can be pretty good allies. And they're searching for Zonama too. They see it as some sign that the redemption of all Shamed Ones is at hand. If I can help us gain more allies, undermine Shimrra's grip even further, isn't that a good thing?"

There was a long pause, then Han responded, sounding very, very tired. "_If I could name the times I've heard that 'right thing to do' line…Tahiri, you're too young for this. You've already been through a lot, done your fair share in this war. Heck you helped start an entire government from the slave labor of a race of alien invaders. Can't you just...just take a rest? Come back to the Falcon and just relax, with nothing else to worry about. You've done your part, you don't have to do anything more."_

Tahiri looked fondly at the villip. "I love you and Leia as well, Han. It's why I _have_ to do this. To end this war and make sure the both of you are still around to celebrate the peace that follows. To make sure that you two, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin are all still in one piece and able to enjoy the times that come afterwards."

_"But Coruscant?"_

"I'll make it back out alive, I promise," Tahiri breathed, closing her eyes and reaching across the stars to the weak bond she shared with Leia. She revealed to the mother of Anakin her own hopes and dreams, pleading Leia to understand. Leia sent back feelings of family, of warmth, of all the things Tahiri needed and thrived upon, letting the young blond teen know exactly where she fit in their family. "I want that peaceful future so badly, too. To just be with Anakin without any worries or fears. But that won't happen so long as this war is going on. The faster I end the war, the faster I can be with him. I know you're worried, and I appreciate it your care so much. But this is something Shaeri and I have to do."

Another period of silence ticked by. Finally, Leia spoke up. _"Please, be careful Tahiri. You're already a large part of this family. Like a second daughter to me and Han. A little sister to Jaina and Jacen. Anakin's best and closest friend. It would hurt all of us badly if anything more were to happen to you."_

"Thank you," Tahiri whispered softly.

_"Do you at least have a backup plan if anything goes wrong?" _Han said gruffly.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I go along. They don't call it Solo luck for nothing," Tahiri giggled.

_"'They' don't know what they're talking about," _Han grumbled. _"I've never needed luck. I've always relied on my own skill."_

"Uh huh."

_"I have!"_

"Yup, I was agreeing with you."

Han took a deep breath and exhaled. _"Listen you. You do whatever you have to do, but you do it and come back. Between you and Anakin, you've probably used up all of that Solo luck on your last few adventures. Just—just come back safe and remember to kill the other guys before they kill you."_

"I will," Tahiri nodded. "Tahiri Kwaad out." She stroked the villip and it reverted with a soft sigh.

"Due to the low profile we have to keep, it'll be at least a week before we reach Coruscant," Shaeri reported from the door.

"I guess we should get some rest then," Tahiri breathed. "Because I have no idea what's in store for us once we get there."

**0-[II]-0 0-[II]-0**

The port shields of the Bakuran Defense Force flagship _Sentinel_ collapsed and plasma punched through the hull like a fist through flimsiplast. The shockwave rippled through the ship and caused the lights to momentarily dim as hull plating buckled and wiring frayed. No sooner had the molten liquid projectile punched _into_ the ship, then the vacuum of space sucked everything in the vicinity of the breach back out. Emergency doors slammed into place, cutting off the damaged portion of the vessel, and the _Sentinel,_ a _Bakuran-_class destroyer, gave back as good as it took.

Standing at the helm of the ship, Valin Horn was slightly pale as the artificial gravity reasserted itself. His father and sister were on different ships in the fleet, using the battlemeld to ensure that no segment was overwhelmed. And Jedi Knight Lowbacca was commanding the Twin Suns squadron in Jaina's absence.

"Twelve degrees port, ten above the horizon!" General Grell Panib barked out.

As the _Sentinel_ began to recover, four other Bakuran destroyers, all newly commissioned to mark Bakura's re-entry into the war, moved to cover her. Escorting these heavy ships was a literal cloud of _Swarm_-class battle droids supplied by their P'w'eck allies. The ships formed a new spearhead to counter the Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements; their P'w'eck created, ship-mounted beam cannons spearing out through the debris-filled space between their two fleets.

"Have our Vong allies and the Bothans move in to take out that new Dreadnaught and those coralskippers," Panib stabbed a finger at the ship that had just jumped in-system and punched a hole in their weak side. "And tell Vedo the Hutt to take his forces and keep those other frigates from swinging back around while we're distracted by our new guests."

"Yes, sir!"

The different fleet elements maneuvered as if they had been working together for years, and the Yuuzhan Vong defenders of Duro did their damnedest to repel these invaders. Everything was going well, until—

"Message from Vedo the Hutt."

"Put it on."

"Yes, sir."

A protocol droid's mechanic voice filled the bridge. _"The Great Vedo the Hutt calls to inform you that Duro Squadron wishes to break formation and have the honor of retaking their home planet."_

"Tell Duro Squadron that there won't be any final retaking of the planet unless these Vong reinforcements are neutralized," Panib said darkly.

_"Vedo the Hutt has stressed this numerous times, but Commander Yurf Col is instant that his forces be allowed to break formation and began bombardment of Yuuzhan Vong structures on the planet at this very moment."_

Panib muttered a Bakuran curse under his breath. "Jedi Horn? I'd appreciate any advice. If their group breaks formation, the Hutts will be the weak link in our chain. A concerted push by the Vong will cost us all the ground we've gained thus far."

Valin blinked once, but then nodded. "Can you put me through with Commander Col?"

"Of course." Panib signaled to his comm-operator, who acknowledged that the connection had been made.

Valin stepped forward. "Commander Col, this is Jedi Valin Horn aboard the _Sentinel._ Duro will be ours at the end of the battle. You _will_ get your home-world back, I promise. I know you and your men are worried about those still on the planet, but you've waited this long for a chance to retake it. Only a few more hours, commander. That's all we need. Don't throw away your one chance at walking on your home-world again."

There was a long pause. Then the Duro commander replied shortly. _"A few hours, Jedi Horn. We're advancing after that whether you like it or not."_

"Thank you, Commander," Valin nodded to General Panib again. "Until that time, can you keep reinforcing the Hutt line? We need to take out the Dreadnaught and supporting vessels while your forces keep the original defenders busy."

_"Understood. Commander Col, out."_

"Thank you, Jedi Horn," General Panib breathed easier. He then looked to his other sensor operators. "Apart from the Dreadnaught and coralskippers, what else has joined the party?"

"Four frigate analogs, two cruiser analogs, sir."

"Then that's the last of the reinforcements, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jedi Horn, feel free to signal your counterpart. General Antilles is free to begin his attack. Comms, tell the other Bakuran destroyers and Hutt interdictors to begin interdiction. Likewise, activate our new yammosk jammers. We'll be in a slugging match for quite a while."

As the other officers went about relaying the instructions, Valin closed his eyes and reached out through the Force.

**0-[III]-0 0-[III]-0**

Yaqueel Saav'etu, a just turned fourteen Bothan Jedi apprentice onboard the _Mon Mothma's_ bridge, opened her eyes with a small gasp as she felt Valin's message through the Force. "General Antilles, we're a go."

"You heard the young lady," General Antilles said to the rest of the bridge crew. He flicked on the fleet-wide comm. "This is General Antilles. We have confirmation that the Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements from Fondor have been drawn away. Commence hyperspace jump and launch your attack on my mark."

It was quite possibly one of the oddest fleets Wedge had been in charge off since the outbreak of the war. In addition to the mishmash of Star Destroyers, Mon Calamari cruisers, and regular ships of his Galactic Alliance fleet, there were the Battle Dragons and _Nova_-class battle-cruisers of the Royal Hapan Navy, and a hodgepodge of vessels from the Smuggler's Alliance. The commander of the latter group, Wedge had no problems with. After all, despite being a bunch of smugglers, mercs, and people with too much time on their hands, they were being led by Captain Han Solo.

The leader of the Hapan force, however, was another story.

Dukat Aleson Gray was one of those recently-promoted-to-a-position-of-power-and-had-to-exercise-newfound-power type of people. He had an overinflated sense of self-worth and very little practical experience in the battlefield. Though Wedge knew that the Queen Mother had sent the Dukat out with him so the junior officer could learn from him, he privately thought that the Queen Mother had sent Aleson back to Fondor in hopes that she wouldn't have to see the Dukat ever again.

He heard Yaqeel stifle a giggle and shook himself from his thoughts, raising an eyebrow at the young teen.

"Sorry, you were thinking pretty loud," Yaqeel laughed. "Don't worry, I was wondering the same thing."

Wedge sighed and reached for his comlink again. Maybe he should consider Yaqeel practice for when Myri and Syal became teenagers.

Although he doubted his daughters would ever be as furry.

Of course, he also had a fleet to run. He nodded to the young Bothan, relying on her to fill in for the role of their downed HoloNet. "Are you certain the Bakurans and the others have engaged the reinforcements?"

Realizing it was time to be serious, Yaqeel closed her eyes and reached back out to Valin for confirmation. Out of their little group of friends, she had always been the best when it came to actually deciphering the emotional messages and thoughts sent through the Force. It was why she had been chosen to accompany General Antilles, and Valin had been sent with General Panib. Between all the operations going down across the galaxy, theirs was the one that needed the most coordination between fleets.

After a second, Yaqeel nodded. "They're fighting pretty hard at the moment. From the image Valin sent, I think some of Fondor's defenders have actually joined in the fighting. A second wave of ships arrived between my last report and now. From the numbers he flashed me, and from the latest reports on the defenses of Fondor, we should have a pretty big advantage now."

"Good job," Wedge smiled at the young teen. He glanced out the bridge of the Star Destroyer and saw the rest of the fleet waiting. "Fleet group jump to hyperspace and engage."

At once, the deadly taskforce leaped forward from their staging grounds. The blue tunnel of hyperspace died away a few minutes later, and they emerged over the Yuuzhan Vong-controlled shipyards of Fondor.

_"The Royal House of Hapes hopes you Yuuzhan Vong have enjoyed your stay at Fondor and requests that you leave,_" Dukat Gray announced over an open channel to the Yuuzhan Vong invaders. "_Failure to comply will result in very lethal consequences for you."_

Wedge brought a hand to his face. _What was the Queen Mother thinking?_

"Yuuzhan Vong forces are scrambling to meet us."

"Squadrons of coralskippers inbound, their capital ships are forming up behind them."

"Numbers?"

"We outnumber them three to one in terms of capital ships. They have a greater advantage in terms of the number of fighters they can bring to bear. Scans relayed to us from the Smuggler's Alliance suggest they converted one of the moons into a fighter-production facility. Sensors are picking up well over two hundred fighters incoming."

Wedge nodded, the news was no surprise. Freed One agents within the Yuuzhan Vong garrison on Fondor had already reported as much. He opened the comm again. "All forces, stick to our initial plans. Fighters you may engage. _Lancer-_class frigates and other anti-fighter units move into position."

The wave of Galactic Alliance fighters and their allies surged forward; A-wings, X-wings, B-wings, out of the Mon Calamari cruisers and Star Destroyers, countless squadrons of Miy'til-class fighters streamed out of the Hapan battlecruisers, and customized fighters and rare-builds ranging from TIE fighters to Hornet Interceptors and Morningstars screamed out from the Smuggler's Alliance. All at once, a series of comm-chatter filled the bridge.

_"Wild Knightz haz the lead."_

_ "They're all over the place!"_

_ "Keep your head on straight Blue Seven!"_

_ "Rogue Leader to all Rogues, form up, we'll engage those three frigates trying to enter the battle."_

_ "Royal squadron can you take out those three squads coming in at seven-ten?"_

_ "Will do Contraband squadron. Just keep those missiles off our backs." _

The sensor operator looked up once more. "Enemy cruisers are beginning to withdraw."

Wedge allowed a smile to come to his face. "Interdict."

At once the gravity wells aboard the _Mon Mothma_ activated, as did the ones on the _Memory of Ithor _and _Olovin_.

"Broadcast the offer to surrender," Wedge said calmly. Having worked side-by-side with the Freed Ones defending Kuat for the better part of a year, he had grown to respect the Yuuzhan Vong as a people. Though he doubted that very few of the ships would take him up on his offer to surrender, it was the least he could do for the thousands of Shamed and lower ranking warriors aboard those ships. "Remind them that their new Warmaster probably won't tolerate a failure to hold these shipyards."

"The enemy capital ships have plotted collision courses with our vessels."

Wedge closed his eyes tiredly. Blind fanaticism was something he would never understand no matter how many times he went up against it. "Activate yammosk jammers and engage the enemy capital ships. Tell the Hapans that the honor of taking Fondor will shortly be theirs."

**0-[IV]-0 0-[IV]-0**

The knowledge that Yaqeel and Valin's fleets had been successful in their initial engagements several days earlier, heartened Seff Hellin and the Galactic Alliance fleet he was attached to. "Jedi meld is ready, detecting no tremors in the Force."

"Very good, Jedi Hellin. You may inform your counterpart in the Imperial fleet that we too are starting our attack," Admiral Kre'fey said. The _Ralroost _was at the point of an all-out attack made up of Galactic Alliance and Tion Hegemony forces and staring down the Yuuzhan Vong garrison in the Castell system. This would only be the first of many garrison forces they would face as they cleared out the Yuuzhan Vong in occupied systems along the Perlemian Trade Route en route to Coruscant itself.

In no time at all, the garrison was defeated, much of the ground forces surrendering as the taskforce's ground troopers moved in. A token defense force was left behind to help the native Gossam peoples begin the painstaking process of rebuilding their ravaged home-world, and the rest of the taskforce moved on.

Other systems fell in short order. The garrisons at Ifmix, Yabol Opa, and Delle, all surrendered or were destroyed as the forces under Admiral Kre'fey pushed forward. Once out of the Colonies region, however, opposition stiffened. The moment the combined Galactic Alliance-Tion Hegemony fleets emerged into the Ralltiir system, it was a different story.

Cruisers, Dreadnaughts, frigates, battleships, a full Yuuzhan Vong battle group awaited them, ready to protect the newly created Yuuzhan Vong colony located on the planet Ralltiir itself. The Yuuzhan Vong had enough of an advanced warning to form a significant defensive line.

Seff Hellin gazed at the large number of alien ships apprehensively. The Yuuzhan Vong were the ones who now had numerical superiority.

"Dovin basal mines are preventing a retreat, sir!"

"Enemy forces moving in, fighter squadrons are overwhelming the advance elements of our fleet."

Admiral Kre'fey, however, was hardly fazed. "We knew that the Yuuzhan Vong would toughen up sooner or later. Reform the lines. Have our fighters fall back to protect the engines and weapons of our capital ships. Assign enemy targets, two per capital ship. We've come this far and we're not backing down now."

"Admiral, Barefoot squadron is reporting grutchin! Thousands of them! We're losing fighters at a rapid rate." As if to emphasize the officer's report, the bridge crew saw an X-wing disintegrate into a fire ball directly in front of the bridge viewport. "Sapphire squadron's lost three fighters! Piper squadron's gone!"

"Electrifying our hull had no effect on the grutchin. We have hull breaches on decks seven, ten, and twelve. Security teams moving to take care of any infiltration."

The _Ralroost_ shuddered violently as a barrage of plasma slammed into it from several different directions. Somehow Admiral Kre'fey remained upright. "Begin yammosk jamming. Hit them with everything we have. Continue to rotate the more damaged ships to the back of the line. Hold the line. We are going to _win_ this fight. Jedi Hellin, if you have anything more to add to this fight. Now's the time."

"I have something in mind. I was working on it with Jedi Master Madurrin," Seff said quickly. "Give me a moment."

Seff sat down on the deck and let out a breath as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the allied vessels. Though it was beyond his abilities to affect the Yuuzhan Vong in any way, he could still give his own side a boost. Adapting the battlemeld for the non-Force sensitives in the ships around him, Seff began to raise their sagging morale in the face of the superior Yuuzhan Vong force. Rapidly cycling through the countless minds in the taskforce, he helped to tighten up their coordination, increase their resolve. He allowed them instant understanding of each other's tactics and battle plans. Fighters and capital ships began to work together in an eerie coordination as the captains and pilots shifted their positions in perfect synchronization.

He could feel Madurrin aboard General Farlander's flagship, the _Mon Adapyne_, and Tekli, aboard the _Pride of Selonia_, send their approval and support. While Madurrin continued to coordinate the Jedi serving in Admiral Kre'fey's taskforce, Seff continued to enhance the natural abilities of their non-Jedi allies.

Though the casualties were still heavy, the Yuuzhan Vong defenders were gradually beginning to lose ground. The tide changed as the two Dreadnaughts that had formed the backbone of the defending fleet succumbed to the concentrated fire directed by both Seff and Madurrin. With the yammosk jammers still pounding away, the defender's discipline finally broke and their formations began to fall apart.

"That's it! Pound them! Take them down!" Admiral Kre'fey waved his fists energetically, miming a boxer punching out a training dummy. Their ship rocked and Kre'fey was finally thrown off his feet as a squadron of coralskipper dived into the Bothan Assault Cruiser's hull. Gouts of fire erupted out into space before the fuel was consumed and left burn out craters in their wake.

"Sorry, they got by me," Seff said, wiping a bead a sweat from his forehead. Who knew that continuously enhancing the natural abilities of thousands of people could be so draining? He received additional support from the battlemeld, reinforcing his own flagging strength, but he had already made the difference.

The Galactic Alliance taskforce was advancing on all angles, the Yuuzhan Vong forces in full retreat.

"Signal the rest of the fleet to hold here," Admiral Kre'fey said, getting up and dusting off his uniform. "We'll regroup and secure this sector. Jedi Hellin. Inform the others that we might not be able to make it all the way to Corulag."

**0-[V]-0 0-[V]-0**

The fourth front in the war was equally hot as missiles and lasers filled the vacuum of space. Days of feinting and maneuvering had come down to one last engagement with Bilbringi's defenders. The Imperial, Chiss, and Galactic Alliance forces wanted those shipyards back. The Yuuzhan Vong had control of the shipyards at Bilbringi and were not inclined to let them go any time soon.

"Dozen, Death Knights, we're going to need you to lead the next run on those super-cruisers by yourselves," Grand Admiral Pellaeon said gruffly even as the ship shook from a ship-to-ship broadside. The Yuuzhan Vong vessel came out of it worst off, and a squadron of fighters finished it off. "Our Defender squadrons were roughed up on that last attack and won't be able to join you."

_"Roger, Admiral."_

"General Garm Bel Iblis is reporting that a second Yuuzhan Vong fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace on his flank."

"Elements of the first Vong fleet are forming up and attempting to cut a path through our own."

Gilad Pellaeon, watching the battle from the bridge of the _Right to Rule_, rattled off another set of orders. "Bring the _Chimaera_ and _Defiant_ around to reinforce our lines to wherever those Yuuzhan Vong are headed. Bel Iblis can take care of himself."

Natua Wan silently took in the exchange as she communicated the orders to Bazel, who was on Garm Bel Iblis' flagship the Mon Calamari cruiser _Rebel's Pride. _The two were acting as pivot points, with their respective fleets swinging back and forth based on their instruction. One of the benefits of communicating through the Force was that there was no unnecessary comm-chatter in the background and you could inject unmistakable urgency or soothing calm into a request.

"Comm, contact the Chiss and have them dart behind that charging Yuuzhan Vong force, cut them off and surround them," Admiral Pellaeon barked.

A brilliant, nearby explosion temporarily filled the bridge was light.

"What was that?"

"The _Tyrant's Hand_ just went down. Direct hit to the bridge and reactor areas," a sensor operator replied.

"Admiral," Natua spoke up after a brief conversation with Bazel. "General Garm Bel Iblis is going to try and draw the Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements towards us. He wants to try to catch them in the same trap you're setting up with that force that's charging us. He'll feign a retreat and then split his forces to engulf them half way. He's requesting we take the other half."

"That makes sense," Admiral Pellaeon motioned to the comm operator. "Relay the change of plans to the Chiss. We have to time this right or the Chiss will be the ones in the bind."

"I'll let Zekk know," Natua said promptly. Zekk was on the Chiss flagship alongside Major Irolia, acting as the Jedi intermediary between them and the other two fleet elements. The smallest of the three fleets, the Chiss were being used as a scalpel. Slicing through formations with pinpoint precision and sowing chaos in the ranks of the enemy by taking out command ships and squadron leaders. But despite their efforts, the battle was still too close to call.

"Initial defenders still regrouping. Their second fleet is keeping our forces busy."

"Chiss are ready to move on your signal, Admiral," Natua informed. "I've signaled Barv to begin entrapping his group."

The battle raged on, with the Yuuzhan Vong original defenders lancing into the Imperial Remnant fleet and ripping apart several Star Destroyers in the process. The rest of the Remnant fleet began to fall back, drawing the attackers in. At the same time, General Garm Bel Iblis' fleet began to merge with the right flank of the Imperial line, drawing the Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements into the first wave of attackers. The Galactic Alliance fleet split up and made a mad dash around the flanks of the spearheading Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements, able to outmaneuver the deadly force due to the element of surprise.

"Signal the Chiss," Pellaeon ordered.

As the Imperial Remnant and Galactic Alliance fleets formed a two-thirds fish bowl formation with their ships, the Chiss streamed in from the last escape route available. The space between the three fleets became a kill box as missiles, lasers, masers, ion bursts, and heavy rockets pounded the entrapped Yuuzhan Vong forces.

What was left of the original defenders on the outside of the kill box tried to break through the Chiss formation to aid their brethren. The Chiss gave way like a tide of water and then closed their ranks again, causing the Yuuzhan Vong to join their less fortunate comrades—right in the middle of the kill box. Remnant and Alliance ships merged with the Chiss attack force and sealed the fate of their trapped foe.

"Jedi Wan, send word to the rest of the fleets, Bilbringi is ours," Admiral Pellaeon finally breathed.

"Gladly, Admiral."

**0-[VI]-0 0-[VI]-0**

"We—are—insane!" Sannah yelled over the incessant sound of blaster fire and guttural yells. Her lightsaber swept to the air, knocking down a row of razor bugs fired in her direction.

"You're just figuring that out now? Bit slow there Sannah!" Dinua laughed, firing a shoulder-mounted rocket at a cluster of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. She activated her jetpack and, while in the air, looked back to the forces they were leading over the ridge. She jabbed her blaster sky-wards and yelled out. "_Oya Mando'ade! Par Mand'alor!"_

The hundreds of Mandalorian warriors echoed her yell, pumping their fists into the air as they charged up and down the hill towards the entrenched Yuuzhan Vong positions. Explosives whistled by, high and low. Dirt and clods of grass were flung into the air as a magma artillery shell tore apart the ground.

Mandalorian _Gladiator_-class fighters swooped in, guns blazing and obliterated the artillery platforms of the Yuuzhan Vong base. From the air, Dinua rained down death with dozens of her fellow Mandalorians, sheets of superheated slugs pounding the enemy formations. The line of trenches and bunkers the Yuuzhan Vong had dug were completely overwhelmed by their armored foes. Everywhere one looked, there was at least one Mandalorian in sight.

"Sannah has a point you know," Doran said conversationally, his lightsaber flashing as he covered the squadron of advancing Mandalorians. "We were only supposed to be launching diversionary attacks to keep the Outer Rim Yuuzhan Vong garrisons busy."

"Technically we're still doing that," Jintar pointed out, pausing to use his wrist-flamethrower on a ventilation shaft to smoke out several Yuuzhan Vong in an underground tunnel. Coughing and disorientated warriors stumbled out of a nearby bunker, and the Mandalorians shot them down without mercy.

"I don't think the guys who came up with the plan wanted us to launch a full scale assault on the Vong shipyards at Belkadan."

"Doran, this _is_ a hit and run operation. We've just added a Mandalorian twist to it. What were you expecting, one of those timid Galactic Alliance-like raids? No offense Uldir."

"None taken! Still prefer those timid hit and run r—aids!" Uldir leaped out of the path of a swarm of razor bugs. They had just broken through the defensive lines and were now pressing onwards into the garrisons of Yuuzhan Vong warriors occupying the thick Belkadan jungle. "I actually preferred being a rescue pilot more! Less eminent death to worry about!"

The advancing group of Mandalorians and their allies quickly scattered as blast bugs tore apart large chunks of greenery. Another wave of screaming Yuuzhan Vong warriors burst out of the jungle with their amphistaffs set forward. Several warriors made a beeline for Uldir's prone form, but a yellow-bladed lightsaber sliced through the air and decapitated them with a well-aimed throw. The blade flew back into Klin-Fa's hand as the dark-haired young woman leaped into the fray.

"News from Princess Galfridian," Klin-Fa shouted over the din. "Our diversion was a success. The Artoriasi Rebels have managed to penetrate the facility. Expect fireworks soon!"

It was hand-to-hand, sword-to-amphistaff all across the thick jungle. Mandalorians were falling, but the Yuuzhan Vong were falling faster. Added to the confusion were the teams of Freed Ones, most of them native to the Belkadan yorik coral growing facilities, working alongside the Mandalorian squads; disrupting the enemy lines ahead of time and then melting away before they could be caught.

Shortly after Klin-Fa's report, a massive fireball erupted off in the distance, the plume of smoke and flame stretching high up into the sky. The towering coral structure that spired high into the atmosphere trembled at the violent blast. A second massive explosion ripped through the structure, soon followed by a third. The towering structure's upper half snapped, and the coralline creation began to collapse in on itself.

"Those Artoriasi may have been pacifists. But they know how to use those explosives we gave them damn well," Jintar whistled, he then quickly back-stepped as a Yuuzhan Vong warrior thrust his amphistaff at him.

Despite the loss of their base, the warriors fought on, swarming the Mandalorians and their allies.

Sannah, continuing to cover the evacuation of several wounded Mandalorians, shouted over the scrum. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Well, from the looks of it, the Adumari and _Kyr'tsad_ were successful in their goal," Dinua called back, switching to her bayonet as she landed. She pointed upwards as she did so, blasting a charging Yuuzhan Vong with the gun in her other hand.

In the sky above, the massive ship-growing station that had been in orbit, had been turned into a massive, glowing, debris-spewing, meteor.

"Time to go then," Doran remarked.

"Of course_," _Jintar remarked. "This is supposed to be a hit and run after all."

The signal went out to the Mandalorian lines across the planet, and at once, they began to pull back.

Breathlessly, both Doran and Sannah clambered into their designated dropship, which began to rise the moment it was full.

Scout tilted her head at them with a relieved grin. "_Su'cuy gar, _you four. Good to see you made it out in one piece."

"_Su'cuy_, Master Esterhazy," Sannah chirped brightly. "Thanks for watching over our way home."

"I have said it was okay to call me 'Scout,' right? I never made Master, much less Knight."

"You're still our Master, well, co-Master," Doran smiled.

The intercom clicked on. "_Heads up, Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements just jumped in. Things are going to get a little rough."_

"Do we know if the Artoriasi made it out?" Sannah glanced to Scout as she tightened her safety harness.

"They have," Scout nodded. "And the Adumari have already jumped out."

"And the reports for the Red Moons and Wraith squadron?" Doran said, anxious to learn about his parents.

"Last report said that they'd achieved their objectives as well," Scout said reassuringly. "I didn't hear of any casualties."

"That's good," Doran leaned against the back of his own chair and let out a relieved laugh. "Well, it looks as if we just helped to give that Supreme Overlord one really, really, really, really bad day."

**0-[VII]-0 0-[VII]-0**

Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane dismissed Nen Yim with a curt nod of his head. He had given her orders to find weapons to counter an organic ship that was so like their own tech but very, very different. He did his best to control his own fears, his own doubts. There was no doubt that Ekh'm Val had indeed found the fabled planet of which their lore spoke of. The fragment of the original Yuuzhan'tar made whole. But he could not let anyone else know this.

Frustratingly, the treacherous commander had escaped rather than die as commanded, and Shimrra was well aware of the rumors and stories were circulating among every level of his tightly controlled society as a direct result. Yet Nen Yim was the only shaper he could trust with such a task. She had proven adept at Shaping the mabugat kan; creatures which locked onto signals coming from HoloNet nodes and devoured them. Nen Yim had also proven that she was not above Shaping things considered heretical. She knew that her days were numbered. That the moment she had no use, she would die, yet she Shaped still, worked on the next cortex, because of her sense of duty to her people. Though he hid the truth of the origins of the ship they had captured, he cared not whether she figured out the truth. The moment she uttered it, she and whoever else she talked to would be put to death anyways. She was invaluable, but not so much that he couldn't replace her with another heretic shaper if it called for it.

"_A lot has happened in recent times._

_ I've rarely had the moment for songs or rhymes._

_ Tell me Supreme One oh so great,_

_ What saddens you, burdens you as of late?"_ Onimi sang.

"Onimi, bring me a villip."

"Yes your grace, I'll do so with great haste!"

Villip in hand, the Supreme Overlord watched as it formed into the face of Nas Choka. "I wish a status update, Warmaster. Do not make me regret promoting you over my own Domain's warriors."

_"I live to serve Warmaster. The infidels have launched simultaneous attacks all throughout the galaxy in surprising number and force. Due to the overwhelming nature of the attacks, reinforcements were often tied up in one area when they were sorely needed in another. Over the course of the past week, we have lost our own growing facilities at Belkadan and Sernpidal, and the infidels have regained control of both Fondor and Belbringi. Access to the Outer Rim has now been cut off and our own forces there are little more than isolated garrisons that will fall easily. Despite the fact that we have disrupted their HoloNet, they are still capable of coordinating complex operations. "_

"And," Shimrra said lethally. "Just _what_ are you doing about all this?"

_"Apart from their ability to function without the HoloNet, everything else is according to my plan, Supreme One. Tsavong Lah was a fool to think that a war on this scale could be decided with one decisive battle. What we needed to do was draw the infidels out. Force them to, if I may use one of their sayings, show their hand. After Ebaq Nine and Hutt Space, the infidels think us weak and our days numbered, but I can guarantee victories to match their own. I can assure you that the losses they've inflicted upon us are returned two fold. We may have lost Belkadan and Sernpidal, but we still have our new shipyards in the Deep Core. These shipyards are manned by your most loyal followers, so we know that the infidels are unaware of the forces we have there. We have rebuilt our strategic reserves to replace those lost by Komm Karsh. I require the fleets we have at Koros and Kuar. Give me those ships, Dread One. To teach these infidels that the war is far from over, I need your blessing to use our last reserves and crush their fleets one by one. The reserves, in combination with the forces I have now will be more than enough for several crushing victories. Victories that could potentially lead to the end of this war. Once our counter-attack is successful, I will make a push for their capital world itself."_

Shimrra nodded slowly. "As it was with your predecessor, Warmaster. You will forfeit your life should you fail."

_"I will not fail."_

**0-[VIII]-0 0-[VIII]-0**

The trip to Coruscant wasn't exactly the fastest Tahiri had been on. Forced to avoid both Galactic Alliance patrols and Yuuzhan Vong ships, the small scout-ship she and Shaeri were on hand to choose the more scenic of routes. They followed a complicated maze of hyperspace lines that took them all the way out to the Outer Rim, back towards the Core, and then back out into Wild Space. They were only a few days away from Coruscant, but their trip had proven very enlightening.

While they traveled, she and Shaeri had gotten to learn more about the six-member crew and the cause they believed in. Two of them were Shamed Ones from Domain Jamaane, three were warriors, and the last was a low-ranking priest of Yun-Yuuzhan. All of them had their own reasons and stories regarding their abandonment of Shimrra and his policies, but at the same time, they also had a frightening devotion to their new leader, this 'Prophet' named Yu'shaa. They may oppose Shimrra and his policies, but their slavish devotion to the views espoused by Yu'shaa was some cause for concern.

"So let me get this straight. This…Yu'shaa claims to have had a vision from the gods that the Jedi would redeem all the Shamed Ones, end the war, and return the Yuuzhan Vong to their true home?" Tahiri said slowly as they ate their evening meal.

"A prophecy," Garagh Jamaane confirmed. "He told the fateful that it was the final prophecy the gods would give him and that the fate of the Yuuzhan Vong now lay in the hands of the _Jeedai_."

"Why the Jedi?" Shaeri asked.

"I do not understand," the warrior frowned. "Do you not see them as avatars of our gods as well?"

"I do," Shaeri nodded. "But why must we wait for someone else to create a future for us when we are capable of creating our own future? Nearly a million of our brothers and sisters do this as we speak, planning the future of our race. All Domains now have their say in the decisions being made. At least all Domains who wish to participate. "

"We have lived under Shimrra for so long that many of us know no other way of living. Things may appear to work now, but we will no doubt fall into the same lies, deceit, and tyranny that marked Shimrra's and Quoreal's reign." Garagh said. "Was it not the _Jeedai_ who first helped to found the Freed Yuuzhan Vong? The _Jeedai_ who convinced their government to let this Supreme Council form? Thousands of the Shamed and lower ranking warriors die daily in battle or alone, and only when the _Jeedai_ have stepped forward did they even think about rallying. No, the Prophet is right when he says that the gods have given our future to the _Jeedai, _that only the _Jeedai _can determine the fate of us all."

Shaeri bristled at that. "I thought you were a proud warrior who has had his eyes opened—the former head of Shimrra's personal bodyguard turned protector of the Prophet. Do you _still_ need someone to tell you how to live and die? Do you _still_ see yourself as just another pawn to be manipulated? You made a choice about your future when you abandoned Shimrra. You made another choice when you sought out Zonama Sekot. The Jedi did not order you about then. Your thinking is _exactly_ the kind of thinking that will get us to fall back to the old ways."

"Do you truly think the Supreme Council will last?" Garagh said incredulously. "From what information has reached the Prophet's ears, the council spends more time arguing and jockeying for power than worrying about the fate of those left behind on Yuuzhan'tar and those still trapped in the ships of Shimrra's fleet. While your council gets to deliberate in the peace and safety of your capital planet, those on Yuuzhan'tar suffer fates that are oft-times worse than death. How long do you think it will take before power is once again in the hands of one or two Domains? Until Yuuzhan Vong policy is dictated once more by amphistaff instead of words?"

"Then what does the Prophet suggest in turn," Tahiri said evenly.

"That we trust the judgment of the gods. When Zonama Sekot appears, the Shamed will be redeemed. When that occurs, the order that has been the natural order since time immemorial will be upset. The _Jeedai_ will then lead us, give us direction and prevent us from decay. And when generations have come and gone under the guidance and judgment of the _Jeedai_, avatars of the gods, only then will we be fit to rule ourselves."

"Listen to yourself! How can you even consider yourself freed from Shimrra's beliefs?" Shaeri shouted. "You still sound like a puppet, a slave! I know Jedi, and they do not tell anyone how to live their lives like Shimrra and the priests do. The Jedi lead by example, they give you a direction to start from, a goal in the end. Even if the Supreme Council eventually fails, at least we will have tried to rule ourselves than have another rule us! Do you not have faith in your own people?"

"And what of you, daughter of Domain Jamaane?" Garagh said unexpectedly, staring down Shaeri unflinchingly. "Did you not raise your amphistaff at me and my men simply because we shared the same domain. Did you not have any faith that those of Jamaane can choose a life different than the one offered to them by Shimrra? We both have blinders on, seeing a future only we can see. And only one of those futures can come true. Speak truthfully, do you truly believe that the Supreme Council can survive with all the animosity and diversity between the many domains? That this new Supreme Leader Taan would spend even two days in power without the support of the _Jeedai_? The Prophet has already seen through this. This 'Taan' is just a figurehead with no actual power. The _Jeedai _are the true force behind the scenes. We put up any pretense, act as though this council will come to any good, when the truth behind the throne is so obvious? The Prophet wants to keep all Yuuzhan Vong equal, drop any façade that a council such as Taan's might produce. We as a people are not yet fit to rule ourselves, not so soon after over a millennium of living under one Supreme Overlord or the next. Given that the Prophet's followers number in the thousands, I am not alone in my belief."

"I…"

Tahiri held out a hand. "Garagh, I respect your beliefs and the beliefs of those who follow the Prophet, but Shaeri is right. Jedi are not meant to rule over an entire people, to hold them by the hand and pull them into the future. The most we will do is give you the tools to create your own future and trust that you will do what is best both for your people and for the galaxy."

"And if we go astray?"

"Then you go astray," Tahiri said simply. "I don't claim to be an expert on rebuilding civilizations, or on helping to resettle an entire race, but I understand that you and those who believe like you are wary of what the future may bring. I would be too. The fact is, you can always tell yourself 'we'll be ready to rule ourselves another year, maybe the next one,' but you'll never know if you're ready or not unless you at least try. The Supreme Council is not meant to be a permanent government. If, after settling on Zonama Sekot, the Yuuzhan Vong find themselves better suited with an alternative form of government, the Jedi will of course help ease that transition. The Prophet seems to genuinely care for the wellbeing of the Yuuzhan Vong, I will not fault him for that. But you can't keep looking for someone else to step in and save, redeem, rule, whatever. _Be_ that someone who makes a difference, who steps up when no one else will. Words of advice will be the only guidance the Jedi will give. Anymore and we will have no right to call ourselves Jedi."

"Yun-Shuno is wise," murmured one of the Shamed Ones attending the meal.

"She is, "Shaeri agreed softly. "Garagh, one of the ways we can atone as a race for all the damage we done is show that we have at least learn something from all the death and destruction. That the lives of millions upon millions weren't lost in vain. We can't keep our heads down and obey whatever orders we're given without question. Close our eyes to the injustices and wrongdoing of our leaders. Turn a deaf-ear to the suffering and the less fortunate. We have a chance to make the Yuuzhan Vong anew. A chance that probably won't ever come again in a long, long time. Please, help me and all those freed from Shimrra's lies, create that race we'll be proud to be a part of."

"If, after explaining it to him, the Prophet believes that your way is best for our people, then I will indeed help you," Garagh inclined his head.

Shaeri managed to hide her disappointment as she returned Garagh's gesture. "Thank you for that, at least."

**0-[IX]-0 0-[IX]-0**

"Thank you for clearing your schedule and meeting with us, Diktat," Corran Horn remarked as the Corellian Diktat and his advisors filed into the room.

"You've hardly left me any choice," Thrackan Sal-Solo said grumpily, flourishing his robes as he sat down. "And for the record, I do not appreciate negotiations when they have been forced at blaster-point."

"Forced at blaster-point?" Corran said conversationally. "My dear Diktat, I think you have the wrong impression."

"Really? And is it standard Galactic Alliance procedure these days to fill an entire star system with a battle group? Storm the capitol with Jedi and shocktroopers?"

"To be fair, your people did fire at our diplomatic shuttles," Valin pointed out.

Sal's expression soured even further. "Fine, speak your piece Jedi."

Corran began in a polite and even tone. "As you are well aware, the Galactic Alliance and its allies are making a concerted push towards Coruscant in an attempt to end this war. We would be extremely appreciative if the Corellians join us in this venture."

"And what would Corellia gain from such a deal?"

"The protection of the Galactic Alliance and their allies for one," Corran said calmly. "Should Corellia ever be threatened in the future, you will be counted as a friend to the Galactic Alliance and be supported militaristically and logistically. Also, though you have taken a stance of neutrality, surely you are aware that the Yuuzhan Vong won't leave you alone indefinitely? Once they realize that Centerpoint is completely useless, they'll inflict a terrible revenge on your people for fooling them. They'll torture the leaders, skin them alive, and then impale their bodies for all to see."

"Your cities will be swept aside," Czalpak added. "Reduced to burning heaps of ash. Corellia will be made an example of to all those who dare try and deceive the Yuuzhan Vong."

Sal and his advisors went sheet white as Valin and Jysella helped give their father's and Czalpak's descriptions a greater sense of reality. The Corellian leaders could actually _see_ their planet burning, feel their skin being torn from the muscle. Panic rose up in their eyes as they hyperventilated.

It was a testament to Sal's stubbornness that he managed to gather enough strength to bluster. "Was that a threat, Jedi?"

"Not at all," Corran shook his head. "Just stating the facts about what would happen should Corellia fall to the Yuuzhan Vong. And since you abandoned your treaty with the Peace Brigade, I doubt the Yuuzhan Vong will see you as an ally on any level. We're offering you our hands in friendship. If course you don't want it, and want to leave your fates in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong, you're more than welcome to. I just thought you'd want Corellia to be on the winning side of this war."

The doors to the room banged open and a harried messenger sprinted in. "Diktat! Jedi! A Yuuzhan Vong fleet has just arrived on the outer edge of the system!"

"The time for a decision is now, Diktat," Corran said coolly. "If you do not wish our friendship, I will be pulling the rest of the fleet out. We're not ready for a battle here, especially if we know that the system isn't friendly or will welcome our attempts to defend it."

Sal's jaw worked, sweat beading down his face. He looked wildly to his advisors, who were all nodding frantically at him in turn. Sal then looked back to Corran with a forced smile on his face. "Corellia is proud to ally itself to the Galactic Alliance and their allies and looks forward to working with you to end this war."

"And we are honored to have you," Corran bowed.

"Your fleet?" Sal said anxiously.

"Will of course work side-by-side with the Corelian Defense Force to repel the Yuuzhan Vong."

Sal and the other advisors slumped in their chairs in relief.

"If you will excuse us, Diktat," Corran motioned to the Galactic Alliance delegation. "We will return to our ships to help defend this allied world of Corellia."

**0-[X]-0 0-[X]-0**

Natua was observing the stars from the bridge of the _Right to Rule_, when she felt a frantic message flash through the Force from multiple people. She inhaled sharply before spinning around and looking at a nearby officer. "Get the Grand Admiral, immediately."

The officer's Imperial training kicked in and he took off without any questions asked. Grand Admiral Pellaeon entered the bridge only a few moments later.

"Jedi Wan?"

"Grand Admiral, a Yuuzhan Vong counterattack has begun," she said succinctly, her voice emotionless.

Gilad Pellaeon nodded and snapped at a nearby sensor operator. "Long range sensors, are they picking up anything?"

"Just a few gravimetric distortions on the edge of the system. They're within the standard of error so I didn't think it necessary to report."

"They were microjumps," Natua said, staring down the officer with distain. "Had you listened to my briefing, you would know that it is a standard Yuuzhan Vong tactic to drop in on the edge of the system, assess the situation, and then reappear at the most opportune location."

"Ma'am, these gravimetric distortions just barely lit the sensors, it's more likely that…"

"Alert the rest of the fleet to prepare for battle and have all crew at battle stations," Pellaeon barked. "If the Jedi says we have Vong coming, then we have Vong coming. It's better to be safe than dead."

Klaxon alarms rang out and the bridge was a flurry of activity.

Natua coordinated with Zekk and Bazel, and the Imperial Fleet, Garm Bel Iblis' fleet, and the Chiss were already in the process of maneuvering into battle formation when a large Yuuzhan Vong force dropped out in the Bilbringi system. Pellaeon saw the sheer numbers, as well as the floating behemoth known by the Yuuzhan Vong as a Korr Chokk, and grimaced.

"And here I thought the previous engagement had been a slugging match."

"They're closing fast, Admrial.'

"Our fighter screens are ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Pellaeon watched the Yuuzhan Vong approach, a cloud of locus pushing through the empty space and blotting out stars. "Here we go again."

**0-[XI]-0 0-[XI]-0**

Admiral Kre'fey had been busy in his office overseeing the logistics of his fleet in the Ralltiir system when the general call for battle rang out over the ship's intercom. Putting down the datapad, he strode from his office and onto the bridge.

"Report!"

"Admiral! Large Yuuzhan Vong fleet has just emerged from hyperspace and are closing at a high rate of speed. Three Dreadnaughts are leading a force of nearly fifteen capital ships!"

"What?" Admiral Kre'fey's violet eyes blinked in surprise. "Reform the lines, full reverse!

Seff Hellin, who had emerged onto the bridge in time to hear the report, blanched. Even his and Madurrin's boost to their forces wouldn't work this time. Their fleet was still recovering from the last slugging match, with vessels being salvaged and supplies being transferred. The alarms blaring on the ship didn't help his calmness any.

"Smaller Yuuzhan Vong fleet has just dropped in behind us! Ten capital ships, interdictors included. Their gravity wells just went on line, hyperspace isn't an option!"

"Launch fighters and tighten up our formation," Admiral Kre'fey barked. "Have the _Redeemer_ and _Mon Adapyne_ take our left flank and meet that smaller fleet head on. We need to carve ourselves a path out of this system."

As Admiral Kre'fey spoke, however, plasma missiles from both Yuuzhan Vong fleets were unleashed in a deadly yellow barrage. Galactic Alliance and Tion Hegemony vessels were lit up, with multiple explosions erupting up and down their line. The _Ralroost _shook violently as its already battered haul was devastated in several more locations.

Coralskippers by the hundreds swarmed in, and two _Republic-_class cruisers were ravaged by the seemingly ceaseless barrage of plasma fire. X-wings, A-wings, and E-wings swarmed out in turn, but they were outnumbered several times over.

Admiral Kre'fey took all this in with a grim expression. "So, the Yuuzhan Vong want a round two, huh? Well, we're not going down without a fight."

Seconds later, the bridge of the _Ralroost _was ripped apart by a flurry of flame and metal.

**0-[XII]-0 0-[XII]-0**

Yaqeel's legs buckled as the message she detected came in loud and clear even when it was from the other side of the galaxy. "Seff!"

Wedge, who had been glancing at a datapad directly behind her, caught her before she fell. "Seff? From Kre'fey's fleet?"

Yaqeel nodded, eyes continued to flutter before springing open in shock. "Yuuzhan Vong counter-attack! They had more ships in reserve than we thought!"

At her utterance, Fondor was once again besieged by another Yuuzhan Vong fleet. This fleet had jumped directly into the center of the Galactic Alliance fleet, ignoring the Hapans and Smuggler's Alliance entirely.

"Sithspawn!" Wedge swore, the ship rocking from the broadsides of three Yuuzhan Vong Mataloks.

Panic filled the air and Wedge was knocked down into the crew-pit as another explosion nearly severed the _Mon Mothma's _bridge tower.

Yaqeel managed to stay on her feet, wide-eyed from the sensory information she was receiving from the Force sensitives in other systems.

_Keep it together Saav'etu. _She mentally chastised herself even though her worry for Seff was gnawing at her.

She looked around and realized that Wedge had been knocked unconscious. Without their commanding officer the bridge descended into further pandemonium. She reached out into the battlemeld for both support and advice. Tesar, Saba, and the rest of the Wild Knights bolstered her strength and knowledge, enabling her to quickly take control of the situation.

"Enough!" Yaqeel shouted, using the Force to project her voice and give it an air of command. Even as a flare erupted on the prow of their ship, she began directing traffic, drawing off of the experiences being shared to her through the battlemeld. "You've all been trained for this. Even if the general is down, we're not out of the fight. We need to do what we did before. Keep our backs to Fondor. Our first goal is to get our fleet out of the way so our allies can fire on the Yuuzhan Vong. Comm, coordinate with the Hapan fleet and pull our left wing back. In this case, retreat is good, but we can't let them push us past Fondor. Have our fighters ease off pressure on our capital ships as best they can."

"And the Smuggler's Alliance, ma'am?"

"Keep them back in reserve. They can take shots if they see them, but we need to save them in case more Yuuzhan Vong arrive."

As the bridge's chaos became more calm and controlled, Yaqeel sent a mental thanks to the other Jedi in the meld. In fact, their support was the only thing still keeping her on her feet as she stared in disbelief at the carnage occurring all around the _Mon Mothma_. Had it not been for the Jedi meld, she was quite sure that she too would have descended into the panic that had consumed everyone.

"_Blue Jewel _and _Infinite Spiral_ have been cut off from the rest of our fleet and taking a pounding, they are requesting assistance."

Yaqeel shook herself again. Both the _Jewel_ and _Spiral_ were Mon Calamari cruisers and were two of their heavy hitters. Losing them would be a drastic blow to their efforts. "Get Rogue squadron and the Wild Knights to punch a hole. Have the _Far Thunder_ and _Brilliant Fire_ follow them in."

"If we have the _Far Thunder _and _Brilliant Fire_ change positions, our own flank will be exposed," the sensor-operator protested. "Our shields are just barely hanging in there, and the Hapans are too far away to cover us."

"One heavily damaged ship for two intact juggernauts," Yaqeel pointed out, hearing Saba Sebatyne's thoughts. "Though they won't be intact if we wait much longer. Comm, give the order."

"You heard her, Lieutenant," Wedge said, stepping up behind Yaqeel with a bleeding contusion on his forehead. He shooed away a medic trying to tend to him and level his most intimidating gaze at the junior officer. "Give the order."

"Yes, sir!"

"Thanks for stepping in," Wedge murmured to an obviously mentally exhausted teen as the ship maneuvers were relayed.

"Anytime," Yaqeel muttered, finally collapsing to her knees in relief. "Just not in the near future. Don't get knocked out at the start of a battle again, okay?"

"I'll try not to," Wedge laughed. "Come on, this battle isn't over yet."

**0-[Chapter End]-0**

**A\N: **Fifteen chapters to go! Next chapter tomorrow...it's only a day a way.


	54. Chapter 54

**Fifty-Four**

**0-[I]-0 0-[I]-0**

They had just received word from the couriers, and the situation within the War Room on Mon Calamari was solemn. The members of the Senate and High Council were present, with the former looking pale and the others looking grim.

Cal Omas finished listening to the last report, then turned towards the others with a heavy expression. "We've managed to keep Bilbringi secure. But the Yuuzhan Vong have retaken Fondor and a second fleet has advanced through the Perlemian Trade Route right up until Taanab. A third has stalled our approach through the Corellian Run and General Panib is currently fighting a pitch battle with their fleet in both the Duro and Corellian systems."

"Admiral Kre'fey and General Antilles?" One of the senators spoke up.

"That's right, wasn't Princess Leia and Captain Solo with Antilles' fleet?" Another asked.

"We've lost the territory that took us a week and a half to gain, in four days?" A third said in disbelief.

Cal Omas held their gazes remorsefully as he held out his hands to silence their outcries. "That is not all. We have confirmation that the _Ralroost_ was destroyed in battle. Admiral Traest Kre'fey and Tion Hegemony Admiral Miras Kal were killed in that engagement. Most of the joint Galactic Alliance and Tion Hegemony force under his command have been lost. General Farlander is said to be in critical condition and his ship among those that did not make it. At the moment, Jedi Knight Tekli and Jedi Master Madurrin are rallying the survivors and attempting to make a new stand at Taanab. They intend to keep the Yuuzhan Vong from pushing into the Tion Hegemony itself, but have requested reinforcements."

"What about our fleet that was at Fondor?" A representative from the Hapes Consortium asked.

"As far as we know, the Hapan forces are still relatively intact," Cal Omas answered. "The Galactic Alliance fleet was hardest hit, taking sixty-five percent casualties. General Antilles managed to make a fighting retreat, deciding to give up Fondor in favor of saving as many of his ships as he could. Unfortunately, he has reported the loss of General Pash Cracken and the _Memory of Ithor._ At last word both Princess Leia and Captain Solo were still among the living."

The news was sobering, and the senators and delegations within the room appeared to mull over the potential consequences of the losses of two fleets.

"Are we still continuing with the plan to push to Coruscant?" Senator Releqy A'kla spoke up.

"No," Sien Sovv answered. "We'll currently hold positions at Bilbringi and attempt to reinforce General Panib by redirecting General Antilles and what's left of his fleet towards Corellia."

"We've already let the Jedi embedded within the Imperial forces know that Madurrin and Tekli need assistance," Cilghal said. "And we've received confirmation from Jedi Knight Zekk and Jedi Apprentices Natua, and Bazel. Whether those forces can get to Taanab before another Yuuzhan Vong push is a different story."

"What I want to know is how the Yuuzhan Vong had so many ships in reserve and how we knew absolutely nothing about them," an upset senator voiced. He spun and pointed a finger at Taan and the delegation of Freed Yuuzhan Vong in attendance. "Wasn't it _your_ responsibility to seek out information like this? We just lost thousands of lives because your people assured us Shimrra only had, at most, a hundred capital ships at his disposal."

"Not every intelligence network is infallible," Taan replied. "Shimrra must have adopted new tactics in light of the increasing numbers of defectors. With the numbers he brought to bear against our joint forces, there is no doubt he has established shipyards in yet-to-be identified system or systems. My people are currently searching for those locations as we speak."

"A bit too late for that, don't you think, _Supreme Leader_. Admiral Kre'fey's dead. General Farlander is at death's door. And General Cracken is lost! We've had to surrender Fondor _again_!"

"Senator Ulur," Cilghal said calmingly. "Please. Instead of assigning blame, deserved or otherwise, what we must do is concentrate on a new tactic. The strategy was not a completely failure and we _have_ gained some ground despite this surprise Shimrra had for our people."

"I could not have said that better myself," Senator Thuv Shinev of the Tion Hegemony spoke. "Our primary concern should be reinforcing Jedi Knight Tekli's forces. The Tion Hegemony had sent its full battle fleet with Admiral Kre'fey. If any of that fleet survived, they are all that remains between the Yuuzhan Vong and the fall of my government. Director bel-dar-Nolek is already considering entering into negotiations with the Yuuzhan Vong in light of their approach."

"How secure is Bilbringi? Can we really afford to move our forces around in face of these unknown shipyards at Shimrra's disposal?" Acting-Director of Intelligence and Justice Minister, Senator Ta'laam Ranth spoke.

"We're currently pouring all of our resources into locating these shipyards," Taan said smoothly. "We expect them to be somewhere in the Core or Deep Core, otherwise we would have found them already."

"Truly?"

"Yes," Sien Sovv clasped his hands together in support of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong leader. "Since the Hutts have regained control of their territory, and the Imperials their own, our awareness of the Outer Rim has grown considerably. We know, for example, that the Mandalorians and Wraiths hit both Belkadan and Sernpedial and caused major damage to the Vong shipyards there. With the Hutts, Tion Hegemony, Bakurans, and Empire forming cornerstones, we can be safe in saying that there are no further Yuuzhan Vong targets of high significance left in the Outer Rim. In analyzing the approach vectors of the counter-attack, we can also be assured that the Vong reinforcements arrived on a course that takes them from the Core worlds. In light of this fact, another military push is not advisable unless we are sure of a victory. Paradoxically, the longer we wait to plan our next attack, the more ships the Yuuzhan Vong will be able to bring to bear unless we destroy these shipyards.

Ayddar spoke next. "Due to the unsuccessful nature of our attack, we should also be prepared for an eventual attack on this planet. If the new Warmaster is at all competent, which he has shown he is, he will use this change in momentum and launch a full-scale invasion of this planet. Just as we tried to do, he will attempt to cut off his enemy's head."

Cal Omas took in a breath and released it slowly. "Though it would have been nice of our strategy worked, it didn't. Our new primary goals are to keep the Tion Hegemony from capitulating, and to repel any Yuuzhan Vong counter-attack. Directors, any idea when the Bilbringi shipyards can start producing ships again?"

The two Intelligence Directors glanced briefly at each other before Ta'laam spoke. "We will need at least a month, maybe two, to get the machinery up and running again. Another month after that to start producing fighters and small assault craft. If you want capital ships, that's still at least another two months on top of that. The facilities were left in very poor condition so our people are doing the best they can."

"It would have been the same story with Fondor," Ayddar said. "Even if we do devote resources to try and take it again, any output of significant note won't be possible for at least four months. We'll have to make do with the Kuati shipyards at the moment, although the Imperials assure me that Yaga Minor will once again be functional and productive in two months' time."

"In light of these recent losses, wouldn't it be wise to revisit the Imperial contingency plan?" another senator voiced.

"Not an option," Danni said firmly. "As long as the science teams are under my control, Omega Blue will _never_ be an option."

"And if the alternative is more lives loss, Director Quee? If, by sticking to our morals, we lose Antilles, Panib, and all the others bravely risking their necks because we didn't have the guts to do what must be done?" The Rodian Senator Moog Ulur argued. "My _entire people_ have been turned into monsters. The Rodians exist now only in isolated colonies and those who were lucky enough to be on ships when Rodia fell. Do you want the same thing to happen to the Tion Hegemony? To Dac? There comes a time when our morals must be tossed aside in the face of plain logic. Omega Blue will kill Vong at no risk to our people. So what if Shimrra has new shipyards? Omega Blue is an equalizer, a game changer. We have reserves of it, I say we use it!"

"Listen to me carefully, Senator Ulur," Danni said in a low voice. "Not. An. Option. I empathize with you, but answering genocide with genocide will set a dangerous precedent. The Omega Blue stockpiles we have are purely for research only. Those stockpiles were instrumental in our countering of the slaveseeds. Of creating a coral-dissolving solvent for use on Vongformed worlds. Of creating the antidotes for the amphistaff venom. We are even close to coming up with a vaccine for Omega Blue so it won't ever be a threat again. This war is not lost just because a few battles went wrong for us after so many victories. Our losses were many times heavier in the first few years of this war alone. This war can be won, will be won, _without_ Omega Blue."

"And the Jedi will definitely vote against its use," Kenth Hamner said in support of the blond scientist.

"As will I," Releqy A'kla said, receiving several other votes agreeing with her view shortly after.

Moog Ulur's expression soured. "Fine, sacrifice your women, children, home-worlds. Let the war drag on and drain our resources! Don't come crying back to the Senate when you discover your entire peoples have been Shaped and made a mockery of."

The Rodian senator stormed out of the room.

There was an awkward silence. Cilghal was next to speak up. "I believe we were about to discuss alternative strategies for winning this war."

Sien Sovv blinked, but stepped forward. "Well yes, here's what I had in mind..."

**0-[II]-0 0-[II]-0**

Seff Hellin groaned and weakly opened his eyes. He tasted the coppery and very unpleasant taste of blood on his tongue.

"Easy," he heard Tekli whisper, the Chadar Fan's snout twitching as she hurried to his side. "Try not to move."

"Tekli?"

"Conserve your strength," Tekli counseled. "You were spaced and just barely hanging onto life when you were picked up."

"Spaced?" Seff feebly turned his head. "Where am I?"

"Inside the makeshift hospital we've set up on Taanab," Tekli answered. "The planet was mostly razed when the Yuuzhan Vong took the system a while back, so we have to make do with what we have."

As the battle flashed through Seff's mind, the sandy-haired Jedi jerked into a seated position. "Admiral Kre'fey!" He instantly regretted his sudden movement.

Tekli made a noise of displeasure and pushed him back down. "You were spaced and covered in enough lacerations to kill anyone. Don't move!"

"Yes, doctor," Seff groaned.

Tekli redressed his wounds with a fresh bacta patch. She hesitated a moment, then said, "Admiral Kre'fey did not survive the engagement. We've recovered his body and are keeping it until we can send it back to Bothawui."

Seff let out a rush of air and concentrated on the ceiling of the pre-fab shelter. "Then who's next in command, General Farlander?"

The Chadra Fan healer placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He is alive, but in a Force-assisted coma so his body can recover from the extensive wounds he received. Bacta is in limited supply and his last order to me was to save it for the others."

"Oh," Seff whispered, involuntarily shrinking in his cot. "So what's going to happen now?"

Tekli finished tending to his injuries. "For now, enter a healing trance and try to recover as best you can. Master Madurrin is in orbit with the few ships we have left, while I'm taking care of the wounded with the few doctors we have left. We expect the Yuuzhan Vong to arrive in another few days, and our help to arrive after that."

"And I thought we were in trouble now," Seff murmured, strangely unafraid of what that information entailed. He reached out into the Force to check on his friends, exhaling when he realized that they were all still alive. "I'll enter that healing trance. You just keep up the good work, Tekli."

Tekli inclined her head politely. "May the Force grant you a speedy recovery. We're going to need everyone if we're going to survive this."

**0-[III]-0 0-[III]-0**

Valin Horn winced as he picked himself off of the soot-strewn deck of the _Sentinel. _One of the bad things about relying on couriers was that the message they contained was already days old by the time they reached their destination. In the time General Panib had sent off their last courier to Mon Cal, to the present, the situation had deteriorated badly.

Through no fault of their own, Corellia had been lost.

Despite the best efforts of the joint Bakuran-Bothan-Hutt forces, Thrackan Sal-Solo decided to be an annoyingly predictable turncoat and threw in his lot with the approaching Yuuzhan Vong forces. After two days of battling above Corellia and Duro, the moment it appeared as if the position of the Bakuran-Bothan-Hutt fleet had become untenable, CorSec vessels added to the chaos and opened fire on their newly minted allies. Casualties had been heavy, and the allied fleet had been forced to retreat to Duro and to try and hold their ground there.

But with the Yuuzhan Vong forces now being reinforced by the full resources Corellia had to offer, it was a losing battle. Unlike the untouched status of Corellia, Duro had only just begun their recovery efforts and was not in any condition to support a massive battle fleet. Fighting over the Duro system was entering its fifth day, and man and machine were wearing out in the face of the well-supplied and well-equipped Vong-Corellian forces.

What made matters worse was for Valin was that his sister and father were still trapped on Corellia. They had been present, along with Lowbacca and a small security team, to debrief CorSec on how to spot Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators and sympathizers. The irony of it wasn't lost on Valin, but he wasn't exactly appreciative of that fact and his worry for them kept him distracted. Something he could ill-afford at the moment.

Hissing at the stinging sensation from the new gash on his knee, Valin gripped a nearby chair to help steady himself. The Yuuzhan Vong leading the assault would launch tiring knife-like attacks directly into the center of their fleet, then withdraw before they could become too embroiled in the battle. Valin wasn't sure if 'death by a thousand cuts' could apply to a fleet-to-fleet battle, but it was an apt cliché for their situation. Every deep thrust by the Vong fleet took out more vessels and strained the already burn-out nerves of the Bakuran-Bothan-Hutt forces. These attacks had been occurring almost non-stop for the past week, and showed no sign of ending any time soon.

"Commander Yurf Col is reporting that Duro squadron just lost the _Dpso_ in that run," a bloodied comm-operator reported over the incessant wailing of the klaxon alarms. "The Hutts also say that the _Nal Teesa _has been knocked out of commission."

"At least we know the Vong will withdraw now," General Panib said darkly.

Sure enough, the quick-strike by the Vong force was over, and their forces were already micro-jumping back out to the edge of the system.

"Blast it," Panib muttered under his breath. He shook his head. "Get me a damage report and a list of the latest casualties."

"Yes, sir."

"Jedi Horn."

Valin started. "Yes, sir?"

"I know you're worried about your family, but I need your head here and now. Is there any way you can use your Force to predict when the Vong will attack next?"

"I can't sense them in the Force, sir," Valin said, his frustration clear in his voice as he wracked his mind for answers. If he couldn't do anything then he was completely useless and more people would die. He _had_ to come up with something. Anything.

"Then High Command better have come up with something real quick otherwise we'll have to pull back. The Vong commander has switched up his strategy and is using tactics we haven't seen before. We can't keep taking casualties like this and hold the system at the same time."

Valin clenched his hands into fists, fighting back tears as he continued to mentally review everything he had learned from Anakin and the others about the Vong and their relationship to the Force.

_Relax_ Valin blinked when he felt his father's presence gently reach out to him. _Relax Valin._

"Dad," Valin whispered softly, on the verge of tears. He'd have liked to blame the smoke-filled bridge for his watery eyes, but the heavy clenching feeling in his chest wasn't going to let him fool himself. "Dad, I don't know what to do. I can't help them."

_Clear your mind first, Valin. Jysella and myself are safe for the moment. Don't worry about us, focus on your present. Panicking will not help anyone. Relax._

"I have to do something," Valin breathed, seating himself cross-legged on the deck, and trying to take in several calming breaths.

_Think about your situation. Tell me nothing else but what must be done._

"I have to at least detect the hit-and-run attacks by the Vong and Corellians," Valin's lips moved only slightly as he focused on his link to his father.

_Good. Now what can you do to detect those attacks._

"I don't have Vongsense so I…"

_Don't tell me what you __can't__ do, tell me what you __can__ do. _His father's mental speech was soothing and patient. Valin exhaled shakily again, gripping his knees.

"When I try to sense the Vong in the Force, I only feel their absence in it."

_Is that not also a way of sensing them? Remember, everything is connected through the Force, and if Vong aren't…_

Valin blinked in comprehension. As his emotional turmoil subsided, he suddenly remembered what he had done back in Imperial Space against Torkal Vorrik when the warrior had been wearing a Cloak of Nuun. "I can sense their approaching attacks by the absence they create in the Force whenever they move. Like triangulating their location, I can use the Force that exists everywhere else to feel when they approach. "

_Knew you could do it, Valin._

Valin smiled weakly. "Thanks dad."

_Kick Vong butt for Jysella and me._

Valin took one last breath. "Stay safe you two."

_You as well. And Valin._

"Yeah?"

_You're definitely growing up faster than I would have liked, but you're growing up nonetheless. Make me proud._

Valin bowed his head. "I will dad."

General Panib, who was waiting patiently for Valin to finish, tilted his head kindly. "Well, Jedi Horn?"

Valin rose from his brief meditation, new purpose gleaming in his eyes. "It might take some trial an error, but I think I can help predict the Vong attacks. This battle isn't over just yet."

**0-[IV]-0 0-[IV]-0**

As a Jedi Apprentice who had stopped Yuuzhan Vong invasions and helped to liberate worlds, Yaqeel Saav'etu_ had_ figured that she was prepared for anything life was willing to throw at her. The loss of Fondor, however, changed her mind. She was no stranger to defeat, being one of the apprentices who had failed to completely stop the Yuuzhan Vong terrorist attack on Mon Calamari. But even then that had paled in comparison to what she had seen.

_Nothing_ could have prepared her for the carnage, the feelings she felt in the Force from an entire starship's crew dying in a fiery blaze. At least on Mon Calamari she hadn't seen any of the bodies of the civilians who had died in the attack. But at Fondor, she had seen body parts and corpses float past the bridge tower, visited the hangar bay where wounded were being brought in by the dozens. She had seen things very few fourteen year olds should have to see. And she was sure she would have been traumatized if not for the constant support she was receiving from the Jedi meld.

Even then, she couldn't help but hang out on the gantry ways high above the activity occurring in the hanger.

"You appear pensssive."

"Yeah," Yaqeel tried to put on a brave face as Tesar Sebatyne took a seat next to her. She respected Tesar and thought him a fairly skilled Jedi, but she had never really befriended the odd Barabel. To her, the Barabels and Bothans were too different culturally. Besides, Tesar had the Wild Knights, and they were all older than her, and she didn't feel like intruding on their own close band of friends. Just thinking about Tesar and his friends once again reminded her of the people she was missing. "I was remembering everyone we lost at Fondor and how we were so lucky we didn't lose more."

"Luck?" Tesar emitted a hissing laugh as he sat next to her, their feet hanging over the edge of the walkway. "Do not belittle yourself, Saav'etu. Lives were saved due to your ability to ssseize command of the bridge when General Antilles waz incapacitated. You kept the fleet from falling apart and managed to get our alliez to safety."

"We still lost Cracken, and most of the right flank of the Galactic Alliance formation," Yaqeel sighed, feeling the Barabels and other Jedi draw away her distress. Similar to what had occurred during the Jedi meeting on Coruscant, they drew away and shared the despair she felt, making it more manageable. "And I'm worried about my friends too. I know Seff is badly hurt, and Barv was burned. And with this Yuuzhan Vong counter-attack, the fighting's only just beginning again. We're going to lose more and I don't want Natua, or Valin, or Sella to be the next ones I feel hurting."

"It iz fortunate I am able to hunt with the other Barabelz." The Barabel Knight slapped the metal walkway with his tail as he empathized with her. "They keep the worry at bay and the mind focused. It iz a shame the Bothanz do not have a sssimilar ability. Then all you would have to do iz concentrate on the hunt."

"Definitely a shame," Yaqeel breathed, watching several pilots being cut free of their mangled fighters.

"Have you eaten yet?" Tesar asked lightly.

Yaqeel glanced at him askance. "Haven't really been hungry since I lost my last lunch when those bodies floated by the bridge window."

"Come, join the rest of the Wild Knightz," Tesar said, standing back up and offering her a hand. "You may have friendz on the other side of the galaxy, but you have friendz here too. That iz the good thing about being a Jedi, about being a part of a fighter squadron. You are never without friendz or family and we all support each other. You may not think it, Saav'etu, but the Wild Knightz consider you one of uz as well. You are a Jedi, you are brave and do not run away from your friends when they need you, and that is enough."

Yaqeel swallowed heavily, her fur bristling in agitation. "Tesar…I…I don't know. I just…"

_"Will all Jedi and command staff please report to the briefing room? Repeat, Jedi and command staff report to the briefing room."_

"I guez food will have to wait," Tesar shrugged, helping Yaqeel to her feet.

The two Jedi abandoned their ceiling-high perch in the hangar and quickly made their way through the _Mon Mothma_. As they passed through various corridors, construction crews were already hard at work at repairing the myriad of breaches and grutchin-inflicted damages. It didn't seem like they could pass through one hallway without seeing at least one repair crew busy trying to restore the ship back to fighting shape.

They supposed that they were lucky that the Yuuzhan Vong commander had decided to consolidate his gains at Fondor and not pursue General Antilles' fleeing fleet further afield. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet was still only a quick hyperspace jump away, with the surviving Hapan, Galactic Alliance, and Smuggler's Alliance vessels holing up at the nearby Mrlsst system for the time being.

The doors to the briefing room slid open, and the Jedi took their seats among the gathered Wild Knights and officers. Also present was Dukat Aleson Gray from Hapes, and Lilmit, representing the Smuggler's Alliance.

"The couriers just arrived with our new orders," Wedge began without any preamble. "We are to abandon our attempts to retake Fondor and join up with the allied forces assembled at Corellia."

"So we are admitting our defeat?" Aleson scowled. "The Galactic Alliance lost thousands of lives. Five Hapan vessels were destroyed. Are we to let their deaths, their sacrifices, go just like this? We were caught off-guard by the counter-attack. But now that we are aware of…"

"Dukat Gray," Wedge said, once again demonstrating his infinite amount of patience by keeping his voice level. "We were ordered to pull back. An order is an order. In war, casualties are expected. If, of course, you wish to contact the Queen Mother and see if she has any orders to the contrary, you can be my guest. The Hapan fleet is more than welcome to wait here for any courier's return. In the meantime, the Galactic Alliance and the Smuggler's Alliance will be joining the Corellian fleet."

Aleson deflated faster than squished Hutt, dourly falling silent.

"As I was saying," Wedge continued, as if nothing had occurred. "Our new orders are to assist General Panib and aid his holding of Corellia and Duro. At the moment, they are the last Galactic Alliance held positions within the Core and it is imperative we keep hold them if we want to have any foothold in Yuuzhan Vong space."

"That makez sense," Saba Seabtyne said with a nod.

"General, will the Smuggler's Alliance continue to assist in this mission?" Lilmit piped up. Since Anja's death, he had taken up a more active role in the Smuggler's Alliance, fast emerging as one of their most reliable and fearless leaders.

Wedge shook his head. "You'll be off-loading whatever supplies you can afford, and then moving back to support Bakura with some of our more heavily damaged ships. With the Yuuzhan Vong having managed to stall us in this arm of the galaxy, we don't want them retaliating against one of our allies."

"Understood," Lilmit saluted briefly. "I'll start coordinating the dispersal of our supplies then."

Wedge dismissed him, and then looked to the non-Force sensitive officers. "Colonel Celchu will be receiving a temporary field promotion to general and will fill in for General Cracken. He'll be returning with the Smuggler's Alliance and our damaged ships and leading the defense of Bakura. Start transferring our wounded and ensuring that our ships are in fighting condition. If there are any doubts about a ship's abilities, send the ship with the Smuggler's Alliance. We'll be pushing deep into enemy territory, and I want to make sure we don't lose anyone due to technical glitches."

The officers saluted and were likewise dismissed. This left the Hapans and Jedi.

"Dukat Gray, will you be joining us at Corellia or waiting her for orders from the Queen Mother?"

"Hapes will assist the Galactic Alliance in this endeavor, of course," Aleson said as pompously as he could manage after he cleared his throat.

"Glad to hear it. I'll leave you to your preparations then," Wedge said. "Though I cannot order it, I'm strongly recommending that any of your damaged vessels join the convoy to Bakura."

"I will take that under consideration, if you will excuse me, General."

Aleson left, and the Barabel members of Wild Knight emitted a hissing laughter at his retreat.

"After informing the High Council of the incident that unfolded at Fondor, I actually have a piece of good news to deliver," Wedge smiled at Yaqeel. "Jedi Apprentice Yaqeel Saav'etu, due to your growth in this past year, and in light of your bravery and calm in the face of mighty peril, the Jedi of the High Council have seen fit to bestow upon you the rank of Jedi Knight. Unfortunately, we can't exactly give you a ceremony full of all the pomp and circumstance that the others had, but you've been made a Knight nonetheless. Also the Galactic Alliance Fleet Command has seen fit to give you an honorary rank of lieutenant and award you a medal for your gallantry. "

Yaqeel's eyes were wide in disbelief and her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally managed a weak 'thank you' as Wedge handed her a gleaming star-shaped medal. The Wild Knights cheered for the bewildered looking young Bothan when she walked back to them, and Tesar clapped her arm supportively.

Wedge, in the meantime, took a step back and smiled, allowing the young, newly made Knight to enjoy her accomplishments. Despite his happiness for Yaqeel, he understood that there was an ulterior reason for the advancement. It was as much a morale boost as it was a recognition of her skills. After losing two engagements with heavy casualties, the higher-ups in command wanted to give the crews at least something to celebrate. Due to the rising popularity of the Jedi, especially the younger ones—some of whom were treated like the young sibling, child, or friend, the rank-and-file had left behind—it was important to keep the minds and hearts of the soldiers and the Jedi uplifted. And of course, since it was widely acknowledged that Yaqeel had saved the fleet at Fondor, what better way to celebrate than to officially recognize her contributions.

After a few seconds, he spoke once more. "In light of that good news, I'll need to rely on you Jedi even more in the coming days. Hopefully, by increasing your number with the Second Fleet, we'll be able to pull off more of your Force-assisted tricks than before. We took a hit at Fondor, but now it's time to show Shimrra it'll take a lot more than that to knock us out of the fight."

**0-[V]-0 0-[V]-0**

"Go to that side of the galaxy. Okay, now got to the other side of the galaxy. What's that? There's a new threat on the opposite corner? Well, you're a Jedi Knight so you might as well go check it out. Of course, sir. I enjoy jetting off to the opposite ends of the galaxy. It's always been my lifelong dream."

"Is he always like this?" Natua Wan blinked.

Zekk nodded. "Sadly, yes."

"Talking to one's self isn't really healthy though, is it?"

"It's Ganner," Zekk shrugged.

"And his choice of dress?"

"The red stormtrooper armor parts and cape?"

"Yes."

"It's Ganner."

"And he is supposed to resemble the model Jedi for the countless trillions of people who watch his interviews on the HoloNet?"

"Which is why we're lucky the HoloNet is down at the moment."

"Very lucky," Natua nodded.

"'It's Ganner' can hear you two you know," Ganner drawled, leaning back in his chair to look at the two other Jedi.

They were part of a taskforce that had been hastily dispatched to reinforce Tekli and the others. While Kyp's Dozen, Bazel, the Chiss, and most of the Imperials stood guard over Bilbringi, Garm Bel Iblis and the Death Knights were en route to the Inner-Rim planet of Taanab. Unfortunately, the location was still a long ways away due to the nebulous warfronts within Wild Space and the Mid-Rim. Systems were occupied, or they weren't. Suffering from gravimetric anomalies that disrupted hyperspace travel, or just plagued with lawlessness and fleeing refugees. They were moving in an 'S' shape route, winding through both the Expansion Region and the Colonies in an attempt to avoid the more well-known Yuuzhan Vong garrisons, en route to their Mid Rim location. As fast as the reinforcements were going, they'd be lucky to reach Taanab before the week was out.

"I am curious about something, Media Boy," Natua said. "Were you not enjoying your time with the Imperials? Not that you are not wanted or anything, but I would have thought you would have stayed with them to help guard Bilbringi."

Ganner smiled a small smile, his presence in the Force dimming ever so slightly as he grew solemn. "It's Tekli I guess."

"Tekli?"

"Well, to be more precise, it's Myrkr. I mean, Tekli, Zekk, and I all came out of that alive somehow. Formed one heck of a bond. And since Anakin isn't available to rush to Tekli's rescue this time around, I figured I'd try to fill in his shoes for a bit. Bilbringi will be around no matter what. But when it comes to the people who were with me on Myrkr…Let's just say I'm not willing to let another one die if I can't help it."

"Oh," Natua said, seeing Ganner in a new light. For the younger Jedi, Ganner had always been that larger-than-life character with a big ego and an even bigger stage-presence. He seemed like the _least_ likely candidate for a Jedi, yet the public loved him. As Natua was learning though, all of Ganner's grandstanding and flamboyant personality was all an act, a shield of sorts. He had confronted the horrors of war by _not_ dealing with it, deflecting it. Yet, Myrkr had stripped away that shield and had changed Ganner greatly. Instead of himself, his new focus was on extending his shield to protect his fellow Jedi. As lighthearted as he was, any threat to his friends was definitely punishable by an evil glare and a stern talking to; quickly followed by a lightsaber blade if you didn't back off.

Having always been on the fringes of Valin Horn's little group of friends due to her Falleen nature, it was only recently that Natua had begun acquainting herself with what it meant to actually build friendships. And what war did to said friendships. She fully understood Ganner's point of view. Now that she actually had people she could consider friends, she wasn't keen on giving them up any time soon.

"We will get there in time, do not worry," Natua said to Ganner. "The Force would not have set us into motion only for us to fail."

Ganner winked at the Falleen apprentice as he slid back into his normal playful persona. "Thanks Green Girl. I'd like to think that way too. And Tekli's a tough little rodent, she'll be fine."

"The only question is, will Garm Bel Iblis and us be enough to hold back the tide?" Zekk voiced. "We are talking about a Yuuzhan Vong fleet that bested Kre'fey and Farlander."

"Has anyone told you you could be a bit too pessimistic at times?" Ganner leaned back in his chair again to look at Zekk with a raised eyebrow.

"Realistic," Zekk pointed out. "Any Vong commander who was smart enough to out maneuver Kre'fey shouldn't be underestimated. Even when Garm Bel Iblis is a genius in his own right, we have only a quarter of the ships Kre'fey had at his disposal."

"And I thought I had had my share of suicide missions," the ship's pilot, former Imperial-turned-Rebel, Juno Eclipse, sighed. "There _has_ to be something wrong with the Jedi and their sanity in general."

"Hey, it's not a suicide mission," Ganner said brightly. "Just a mission with a very high chance of becoming one with a great burning ball of metal that used to be your fighter or ship; and a very low chance of coming out of the battle as two separate entities."

"I see that Jedi still don't change, no matter what the time period," the blond-haired pilot muttered. She glanced at her teenage co-pilot "You see why your father decided to train you and Mallie instead of sending you off to the Jedi academy, Rahm?"

"I am not too sure. There is not much difference between father and them," Rahm Merek said in his inherited Imperial accent.

Juno's expression shifted slightly as her thoughts took her back to the other half of her family. "You can still sense your sister and father, right?"

Rahm closed his eyes for a second, and then nodded. "Still alive and unharmed. They send their greetings."

The pilot exhaled, briefly closed her own eyes in relief. "Thank the Force for small mercies."

"The rest of their family is on Corulag," Ganner explained to the others in a soft voice.

Natua and Zekk nodded grimly. As part of the original attack plan, rebel groups up and down the Perlemian trade route were supposed to rise up ahead of the arrival of Kre'fey's fleet. With Kre'fey defeated, however, many of those rebel groups suffered severe repercussions when the Yuuzhan Vong struck back.

"Ganner's right," Zekk said reassuringly. "This isn't a suicide mission. If we're careful and don't overplay ourselves, we'll be able to survive to fight another day."

"That's the spirit," Ganner said. He then looked to Natua. "Come on Jedi _Knight_ Wan, where's your sage advice of the day?"

Still not used to her own promotion, Natua canted her head to hide her embarrassment. Falleen were hardly the most emotional of races, but embarrassment was definitely a universal feeling. "I already gave my reassuring words to you, Jedi Rhysode. I am afraid I am out of words of wisdom and reassurance."

"See, mother," Rahm said. "No difference between father and them."

"It _must_ be a Jedi thing then," Juno sighed. "How much longer is this trip?"

Rahm checked the readout. "Another two days, at least."

"Oh joy."

**0-[VI]-0 0-[VI]-0**

Beneath the black sky of Yuuzhan'tar, a cloaked figure silently slipped out of the damutek that had once been her home, her prison. Despite it being the Supreme Overlord's own compound, the ever-vigilant elite guards saw nothing and remained in their places. The singing ulubs, which made an unholy sound if they detected the body-warmth of a passing individual, remained silent. The figure traversed the threshold of the compound and out into the darkened streets of the planet.

Yuuzhan'tar, once known as Coruscant, had not always been dark. Had never once known true darkness in its recent memories. For millennia, it had been lit up with unnatural lighting, glowing signs, heat and noxious fumes rising into the air and trapping the artificially-produced energies. Mirror stations, weather stations, nothing about the planet had been natural for a very long time. A push of a button created rains, another button to redirect sunlight when daytime should have long been over. The planet had been dead in one sense, yet more alive in another.

Yet the machines, the unnatural light fixtures, the noxious fumes, all were gone with the fall of the planet. Its weather, so long controlled and manipulated, was returning to its natural state. A layer of fluffy clouds blotted out the stars in the sky. The fumes had been dispersed, absorbed by living creatures brought in by the Yuuzhan Vong. Synthetic duracrete structures were slowly succumbing to the enzymes and creatures taking it apart. Slowly, the planet was healing, its scars soothed by the myriad of creatures brought in to shape it. Never in all its history had Coruscant been so quiet, so peaceful.

And despite the natural order of things slowly returning, Nen Yim couldn't help but feel a great amount of disquiet. She had been raised on a Worldship, nurtured by an organism that had been molded and formed into something that would care for her and the million others who grew up alongside her. The Worldship might have been living, but there had been nothing natural about it. Like most creatures in the use of the Yuuzhan Vong, it had been Shaped in every possible manner, until it only vaguely resembled the creature it had once been. Nen Yim could not deny that she much preferred that sort of controlled environment. That unregulated things like weather and temperature were as alien to her as the planet she was now on. If given a choice, she would have preferred to have a say in what went on in the environment around her. She was a Shaper after all.

And it was her abilities as a shaper that was providing her these few, rare moments of freedom. The freedom would not last long. If she did not return to her damutek, to her prison, in another couple of hours, questions would begin to be asked. Searches would commence. And then, not even her Shaping would be able to get her out of the trouble she would be in.

Until then, however, she relied on the invisibility granted to her by the heavily Shaped Cloak of Nuun she had created. She had had the cloak for a while but she had never really had a reason to risk its use. That was before she had been assigned to work on an alien vessel that was obviously not of Yuuzhan Vong creation. Before she connected the vessel to the possibility that Ekh'm Val had discovered Zonama Sekot. Before she received a coded message from a heretic faction on Yuuzhan'tar in response to her very covert inquiries.

She moved quickly, stealthily, down a ramp and then through the winding side-streets. All around her, she continued to see evidence of a planet returning to its natural state, of being cleansed. The streets were nothing but dirt and dissolved rock now, flanked not by towering buildings but by lim trees slowly growing out of the remains of skyscrapers. Bioluminescent orbs glowed in place of the streets signs and lights coming from the destroyed structures. And a soft padding of moss covered what stone that did manage to survive.

Down another ramp. Across a coral walkway to replace a destroyed metal one. And in a clearing that had once been a military spaceport—leveled and Shaped for the better part of the past year—she came to the spindly structure of the primary temple to Yun-Yammka, the god of warriors and war. Nen Yim found herself in a vast courtyard. Statues of Yun-Yammka and warriors of great renown lined the walkway up to the temple, all made of the long bones and skulls, and given life by shorn and carefully preserved skin, of defeated enemies. Large blazers burned in front of the statues, somehow emphasizing their greatness and towering size. Two drain-like furrows had been created along either side of the walkway, where a never-ending stream of blood flowed down out from the temple. A liktha buried beneath the ground then recycled the blood to continue the perpetual sacrifice to the great god. Only a couple of lengths away from the statues, on either side, the pathway dropped off into a deep, dark pit where the bodies of the sacrificed were tossed after the ceremony.

Unlike the temple of Yun-Harla, which had a forever-droning chorus of p'hiili and ngom, the only time the temple of Yun-Yammka would be inundated with any such a cacophony was during the sacrifices of the prisoners; their screams providing a wholly different sort of music. But it was quiet now, almost deathly so. Most of the warriors already off fighting, most of the prisoners taken during the fall of the planet already sacrificed…or freed. There did not seem to be a single soul present at the temple, save for the Shamed caretakers who labored continuously with the hopes of one day being extolled for their devotion.

Wary of a trap, Nen Yim slowly and carefully made her way down the walkway. And then she saw the figure she was supposed to meet. There was no mistaking his outline, even in the faint line provided by the blazers. Muscular, but in soft robes of a priest. Wielding an amphistaff in one hand, but an amulet to Yun-Yammka in the other. His eyes glittered with intelligence, there was a definite purpose in them. His defining feature, however, was an acquired one. A vivid brand that stretched diagonally across his face, the result of a blast bug exploding close by during the disruptions of one of the many sacrificial ceremonies by the Freed Ones. This left one of his eyes completely blackened and the other his natural reddish orange. The irony of meeting him after all this time was so great Nen Yim nearly laughed deliriously. She watched him for a moment, then ducked aside to remove her cloak.

Stepping out again, she caught his attention. "The gods have an interesting sense of humor, priest."

"Master Shaper Yim," the priest said evenly. "A shaper so favored by the gods, by Shimrra, yet unknown to all others."

"High Priest Naazar, slave to the whims of Shimrra and worshipper of a god that could care less about his supplicants. Although, come to think of it, the two may be one and the same," Nen Yim said in rejoinder

Naazar's expression tightened. "That is one skill you must work on, my dear master shaper, when to whisper and when to remain silent."

"Had you wanted me dead, or in your torture chambers, we would not be having this conversation," Nen Yim deduced. "You have obviously had a…change of heart…since we last met. Now, both our times are limited. We can either go on pretending to know nothing about the other or get to the purpose of this meeting."

"Clearly you are willing to risk a fate worse than death by simply coming here," Naazar said. "But I can also guess your reason as told to me by Ekh'm Val."

Nen Yim hid any sign of her surprise under Naazar's watchful gaze. Yet, her face must have betrayed something, because the High Priest nodded. "It is as I surmised then. Who better to work on a craft from Zonama Sekot than the one shaper beloved by Shimrra and the gods."

"Then you understand the implications," Nen Yim said carefully, grateful that she did not have to waste time explaining a rather burdensome and long tale.

"I do, though I am sure others will be revealed in time."

"And you will help?"

"So you would have me smuggle you from beneath Shimrra's nose, equip you with a ship—"

"I can supply my own ship."

"So I simply have to smuggle you out, outfit you, and help you find this planet—which Shimrra claims is destroyed but Ekh'm Val says otherwise," Naazar surmised with a twisted smirk.

"That is what I desire, yes."

"It is a good thing the mandate Nom Anor had foisted upon me gives me leave of this planet to seek out heretics from afar then, don't you think?"

"You have not answered my question, will you help?"

"I am sure you are aware of a certain heretical movement on this planet."

"I am sure my knowledge of it pales in comparison to what you know."

"Indeed. If you truly wish to find Zonama Sekot, however, you will have to meet the leader of this heretic movement."

"A Jedi?"

"No, a Yuuzhan Vong who calls himself the Prophet."

"Another predator wearing the guise of the prey."

"Perhaps, but he commands a great loyalty and an army of many. We have also confirmed that he has invited a Jedi to the planet for the very purpose of seeking out Zonama Sekot based on the directions of Ekh'm Val. Up until recently, we have been lacking a ship."

"And I have a ship."

"And you have a ship," Naazar nodded. "I am as curious as you are about this mysterious planet."

"You wish me to ally with heretics?"

"How is that any different than the work you Shape?" Naazar said, being only one of a few individuals who knew she was Shaping the next cortex for Shimrra. "Apart from that, you know not where this world is. The Prophet does. We have no ship. You do. An alliance, no matter how temporary, will be beneficial for the both of us, don't you think?"

Nen Yim tried to discern his motives, but Naazar's face remained like a stone. Slowly, she nodded. "I agree."

"The Jedi is due to arrive sometime tomorrow. You will have that long to set your affairs in order. Take this villip. We will signal you when the time is right."

Nen Yim inclined her head briefly, somehow feeling that she had just signed her own death warrant. Yet, there was very little she could do. She was dead if she stayed anyways, would be passing up the one opportunity she had to truly save her people. Even if she had to work with heretics, it wasn't like she was any different, like the Supreme Overlord was any different. The future of the Yuuzhan Vong lay in this Zonama Sekot, and she was going to make sure that future was a bright one.

**0-[VII]-0 0-[VII]-0**

"So this is the Far Distance, huh?"

"It's definitely far away from the Ferroan colonies," Jacen agreed with his twin as they and his younger brother gazed about the new continent. Technically they were there to scout out more potential locations where the Yuuzhan Vong could settle, but they also had another task to accomplish.

"Many of the Ferroans are curious as to how the seed-partners will react to the three of you," Magister Jabitha said with a smile. "Your grandfather managed to attract fifteen of them."

"I take it that's unusual?" Anakin tilted his head.

"Very," Jabitha nodded. "In the times before the Crossings, most visitors were only capable of attracting three seed-partners. During the Crossings, this area suffered tremendous upheaval, and the geography of the area changed greatly. After the Crossings, this grove has had no other visitors besides myself and those chosen by Sekot."

"And these…seed-partners," Jacen said slowly. "A ship will be grown from them?"

"Yes," Jabitha said. "However, the ship will quickly fall ill and die if it is too far away from Zonama Sekot for too long."

"Local travel only," Jaina said. "I guess you'll be taking care of our ships when you stay here, Little Brother."

"Not a problem," Anakin laughed. He looked back to the Magistrate. "How do we do this?"

"Unlike the enclosed chambers of the past, the seed-partners are free-grown in that grove. Approach the center of the grove and be as still as you can. The seed-partners will float down and choose you."

"Go on, Jaina," Jacen gestured to his sister. "I know you want to fly one of Sekot's ships, both Anakin and I can see that insane gleam in your eyes."

"Har har, Jace," Jaina said sarcastically.

Yet she didn't deny the accusation and eagerly stepped into the grove. A gentle rush of wind swept through and sent a flurry of seed-partners twirling about into the air. The wind subsided, and the seed-partners began an almost sentient fluttering dance around Jaina. Jaina followed the movements of the small spiky seeds with great curiosity. She could feel them in the Force, bright specks of life full of potential. If she closed her eyes and just reached out, it was as if she was surrounded by a cascade of falling light. She felt several pinpricks as the dancing specks of light came into contact with her skin. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't painful either. After a few seconds, the wind rushed through the grove again, and a majority of the seed-partners fluttered away.

"Nine, nice going, Jaya," Anakin said brightly.

"Thanks, I think," Jaina tried tugging at one of the seed-partners that had attached itself to her opposite hand, but it wouldn't detach itself. She tried one that had adhered itself to the side of her face, but achieved the same results. "Errr…these things _do_ come off right? They don't grow into a ship while still attached to me?"

Jabitha chuckled merrily. "They come off. In another day or two, you'll feel the bond with you fully cement itself. We will then remove them and take you to the forging pits and shaping warehouse to help you create the ship you desire."

"So I have to go the next two days looking like a walking cactus?"

"How do you think your grandfather felt with thirteen of them?" Jabitha smiled.

"I guess I'll survive," Jaina laughed.

"You three are in a ways fortunate that Sekot has decided to give you these ships free of charge. In the days of my father, several billion credits were spent just for the opportunity to bond with seed-partners."

"Wow," Jacen whistled.

"Sekot wanted to make sure her children were in good hands," Jabitha nodded.

"Well, go ahead Jace," Anakin gestured to his older brother. "Let's see how many seed-partners you can bond to."

Jacen entered the grove and the winds picked up again.

"Is that Sekot?" Jaina whispered to the Magister.

"Yes, Sekot has taken a more active role in the creation of her children since the Crossings. We have discovered that this gives her a stronger connection to any ship created and allows Sekot to better control them for the purposes of defending this planet."

When the entire bonding ceremony with Jacen was completed, he emerged with eleven partners.

"You're up, Anakin," Jacen motioned.

Anakin smiled and ducked into the tree-lined grove. It was humming with Force-energy and despite being on Zonama for the past month, everything felt even more alive than before. It was as if every breath he took was pure Force energy instead of air. He exhaled shakily and made his way to the center. The moment he did, the wind rushed through the grove and an innumerable number of seeds in the trees and on the ground, were swept up into the air. Like a swirling vortex, they surrounded him. They brushed against him, fluttered away. Adhered loosely, only to be swept away by the wind once more. While they danced about his form, Anakin silently implemented an idea that had come to him while watching his siblings. As quick as the ceremony had started, it was over.

Anakin curiously glanced at his hands and bare arms. Then shrugged and walked out of the grove.

"Anakin?" Jaina looked confused at the sight of him.

"I guess none of them wanted me," Anakin said lightly, sounding oddly cheerful.

"You don't have _any_ seed-partners?" Jacen blinked in shock.

"Not unless I have something stuck to my back that I don't know of," Anakin said. "It's alright Jacen. I guess this shows I'm not as similar to Anakin Skywalker as some might think."

"Strange," Jabitha said, even she seemed surprised. "In all the bonding ceremonies of recent years, never has anyone come away with no partners. Even the least compatible had at least one. It is a shame that Sekot now allows only one bonding ceremony per year, otherwise I would recommend you try it again."

"What can I say, they didn't like me," Anakin sighed. He glanced at his older siblings. "I'm slightly envious of the two of you. You get to have your own custom made ships."

"Maybe if you try again…" Jaina started, but stopped when Anakin shook his head.

"Jaya."

Jaina looked frustrated, Jacen looked dumbstruck, and Jabitha was staring at Anakin as if seeing him in a new light.

It was the Magister who spoke first, her golden eyes glimmering with wisdom. "You became like the Far Outsiders, didn't you?"

At that, both Jaina and Jacen looked to their brother in surprise. "Anakin?"

"I was testing a theory," Anakin nodded. "And I'm glad it was disproven."

"Theory?"

"I was worried that Zonama's natural life might be incompatible with anything the Yuuzhan Vong bring. I mean, we _will_ be transplanting their entire culture, all of their wildlife, onto this planet. The last thing we want is for one to completely wipe out the other or to seriously damage the eco-system of both sides."

"What did you find out and how come we couldn't detect your shifts into Vongphase?" Jacen frowned.

"Well I found out that the seed-partners can enter Vongphase as well," Anakin smiled, his relief clear. "When they thought they were bonding to a Yuuzhan Vong, they adhered themselves to me and entered Vongphase. When I returned back to my normal Force presence, the seeds detached because I was no longer the person they bonded too. I switched back and forth so rapidly, I doubt you would have detected it unless you were actually looking for it."

"So Zonama Sekot is compatible with Yuuzhan Vong life?" Jaina asked.

"As far as this test goes, yes. Of course we won't know for sure until Taan and her people begin to settle here, but at least I feel a bit more reassured about it. It might also explain why the Yuuzhan Vong are so similar, yet different to the life on Zonama."

"You think that the original seed-planet came into contact with something that made it change its presence in the Force?" Jacen said intuitively.

"It might have been hiding from something or someone," Anakin nodded. "And a millennia or so later, here we are."

Jacen nodded. "It also proves that the same genes found in Yuuzhan Vong life, the ones that probably make them out of sync with the Force, also exist in life on Zonama."

"But what about that heretical legend you told us about?" Jaina said. "The one where the Yuuzhan Vong's loss of Force was due to some type of virus their scouts picked up from this system?"

"There's problem with that story, though," Jacen said. "One that had me confused until Anakin's little experiment just now. Unless their space-faring society was completely inept at biological sciences and the notion of quarantine, the crew of single scout ship couldn't have possibly caused an entire species-wide, undetectable pandemic. That's where the seed-partners fill in the missing piece of the puzzle."

"If the Yuuzhan Vong home world was anything like Zonama Sekot, it would have been able to quickly adapt to whatever living organisms it came across," Anakin agreed. "It's just a guess, and since it happened several hundred thousand years ago there's no way to be sure, but once their original Yuuzhan'tar got a read on those infected with the virus, it was able to replicate the changes on a vast scale. With the knowledge of the virus stored, it could have used it at any time it wanted."

"Like a threat from Force sensitives," Jaina commented.

"Exactly," Jacen said, briefly checking with his brother. "The panic described in the story highlights political and social unrest. Now, that panic could have been caused by the loss of Force sensitivity, or something threatening their way of life. Like how the Ferroans nearly had their civilization fall apart during the Crossings, the early Yuuzhan Vong might have faced some sort of similar difficulty and the truth got mixed up after so many thousands of years of oral transmission."

"Of course this all depends on whether or not the original Yuuzhan'tar _had_ the ability to implement a change in the genetic structure of those living on it," Anakin said with a shrug. "And we can't exactly go and ask it now.

"We may not have Yuuzhan'tar, but there _is_ one way to test your theory, brothers," Jaina said, gesturing to the wilderness around her and then calling out to the breeze. "Sekot! You've absorbed the remains of the attacking Yuuzhan Vong vessels and felt the shift of the seed-partners into Vongphase. Do you think you can recreate a sapling or something with the same Force presence?"

There was a very long pause, and then a small swirl of twigs and dust announced the arrival of the planet's personality. Sekot formed itself in the image of Jabtiha's father, a puzzled expression on his face. "It is strange, I can theoretically create the seed in the manner which you describe, but I would not be able make it grow beyond its natural ability to do so."

"But it is possible?" Jaina asked.

Sekot inclined his head. "Yes."

"Your abilities seem to be along the same lines as our own," Jacen said thoughtfully. "We can sense, and mimic, but can't use the Force to affect things with Yuuzhan Vong presences. Since most of the plants and animals here are bolstered with the Force and thus within your ability to manipulate, I'm not surprise a Vong-seed would remain in its neutral state. I wonder how the original Yuuzhan'tar managed to implement the change on such a vast scale if it couldn't use the Force to speed things along."

"So what does that mean for the Yuuzhan Vong?" Jaina asked.

"I am not sure," Sekot admitted. "Perhaps I need more time to get to know them and their technologies. Perhaps they are too different than they seed from which they had come. Until more of the Far Outsiders arrive, I cannot form a clear opinion."

"Are you ready to start being the home to some of the more peaceful Yuuzhan Vong?" Jacen said.

"I am," Sekot consented.

"Then we can use a villip to signal Taan and begin the first wave of settlement."

Sekot smiled serenely and slowly began to dissolve back into a swirl of twigs and dirt. "I look forward to having them over. After all this time, it will be like long lost children finally returning home."

**0-[Chapter End]-0**

**A\N: **Wednesday like usual for next update.


	55. Chapter 55

**Fifty-Five**

**0-[I]-0 0-[I]-0**

By mimicking one of the hundreds of pieces of debris that would occasionally burn up in Coruscant's atmosphere, the scout ship of Garagh Jamaane was able to deftly avoid the security patrols and atmospheric fliers that patrolled the skies of the Shaped planet. By mimicking one of the hundreds of pieces of debris, they also had to avoid stopping at any point in their descent and the scout ship was also forced to make a very hard landing into the Western Sea.

Some sort of inflatable bladder-like creature was then used as a small raft to ferry the crew of the scout ship, and Tahiri and Shaeri, to the shore.

"My second trip to Coruscant, and again I'm crash-landing in a Yuuzhan Vong ship," Tahiri muttered, glancing over her shoulder at the rapidly sinking scout ship. "I need to find a better travel agency."

"It was the only way," Garagh said stiffly. "We would have been detected if…"

"Sarcasm, Garagh," Tahiri sighed. "That was sarcasm."

Garagh blinked.

"No sarcasm among the elite of Shimrra?"

"No."

"You guys are no fun," Tahiri grumbled, looking back towards the shoreline. "How far is it until we reach the Prophet?"

"Not far," Garagh answered.

Garagh hadn't been exaggerating. Only two blocks from the shore they had landed on was structure partially sunken into the ground. It was an organic building, like most Yuuzhan Vong buildings were, but sheets of metal covered it, as if they had been pulled into place to provide some sort of camouflage.

Tahiri glanced at Garagh with a raised eyebrow. "The Prophet is in here?"

"This is but one of many of our safe-houses," Garagh nodded. He reached out and stroked the nodule by the door. It trilled and the door slid open.

Tahiri's hand reflexively went for her lightsaber when one of the biggest warriors she had ever seen stepped up and out of the compound. The warrior was large and scarred, and had two equally large coufee strapped to his back.

"Stay your weapon," Garagh said quickly.

Though Tahiri was far from reassured, she refrained from activating her lightsaber. Shaeri likewise slowly lowered her amphistaff as she eyed the large warrior distrustfully.

"Kunra," Garagh began by way of introduction. "Is one of the Prophet's other bodyguards. We have pledged our lives to defend him. You are in no danger unless you mean the Prophet harm. Kunra, this is the Avatar of Yun-Shuno and her…friend, Shaeri Jamaane."

"Welcome," Kunra motioned to the door. "The Prophet is most eager to meet with you, One-Who-Was-Shaped. You have been expected for some time."

Tahiri nodded curtly. "I am interested in meeting with him as well."

Carefully, Tahiri and Shaeri entered the semi-submerged dwelling. To their surprise, the 'safe-house' was more a 'safe-mansion.' The interior of the structure was a lot larger and roomier than the outside suggested. And within were all sorts of activities. A corner of the building was being used to grow crops. Another, to teach Shamed Ones how to use makeshift clubs and other weapons. There were even school lessons being provided on a lower level, with Yuuzhan Vong children learning about the 'greatness of the _Jeedai' _and the word of the Prophet.

"The Prophet cares for us all," Kunra said, his voice full of pride and admiration. "He gives us refuge from the harsh toils most of us face. A retreat away from the whip and labors wielded by those of higher social standing. We live only for Him, for the Truth he spreads. His words give us courage, his soul is our guiding light."

Tahiri simply nodded, glancing back and forth between Garagh and Kunra. The more she heard from the followers of this 'Prophet,' the less and less she liked. It was as if some priest or Intendant caste had decided to take advantage of the Freed One movement and subvert the fanatic desire to be redeemed, for their own purposes.

"We continue to toil until the _Jeedai_ deliver us from our shame," a Shamed One nearby spoke. "Until the _Jeedai_ decide that we are worthy, we will struggle to prove our worth."

"We are all unworthy of the guidance of the Prophet, yet he is kind enough to share it with us," a Yuuzhan Vong wearing clothing denoting his occupation as a low-ranking Intendant caste member added.

"That is because you are all my children," a benevolent voice called out.

Cries of "Yu'shaa!" filled the air, and some of those gathered in the room bowed down low.

A tall figure entered the room, using a walking stick and supported by two more aides. Children flocked to his side in glee, and he affectionately brushed a hand across their foreheads. Despite his preeminent position, the clothing he wore was nothing but rags. Gnarled, work-roughened hands gripped the top of the metal and coral cane. And his posture was slightly stooped over. As Tahiri looked to the man's heavily scarred face, she realized with raised eyebrows that the man was wearing an ooglith masquer.

"You are the Prophet Yu'shaa?" Tahiri asked.

"I am. It is my greatest honor to meet the Avatar of Yun-Shuno and redeemer of the Shamed. There is not a Shamed One alive who does not know the name of Tahiri Kwaad, She-Who-Was-Shaped. You are the reason why this shelter has been so successful."

"Me?"

"Yes, if it were not for the Freed Yuuzhan Vong movement, many would not have any hope. But with the success of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, many more are open to the Truth," Yu'shaa said benevolently. "And now that you have arrived this day has truly become a blessed day."

"And everyone follows you because you promise to lead them to this redemption they all seek?" Tahiri gestured to the nearly hundred or so individuals around them.

"Oh no, they follow me because of the visions granted to me by the gods. For I myself am not a key to redemption, to the future, I am merely a fellow seeker, like all the others. I, however, have been blessed by the gods the ability to _see_ those enlightened days. Days where all Yuuzhan Vong stand united, as equals."

"It sounds as if you have all the support you need," Tahiri said. "Why did you need me to come here too?"

"As I have said, I am not a leader, or an adventurer, I humbly seek the same redemption sought by all Shamed Ones. You, however, have Yun-Shuno's favor. You raised an army out of the pitiful, made the weak strong, and shook the very foundations of Shimrra's throne."

"The one who informed us about Zonama Sekot, Ekh'm Val, was killed in one of Shimrra's raids on another of our safe-houses," Garagh elaborated. "Only Ekh'm knew the exact location of Zonama, and he left no instructions other than that we should look to the Outer Rim."

"So, you'll provide the ship and crew, and Shaeri and I will provide the location?" Tahiri concluded.

The Prophet bowed his head. "You are indeed wise."

"I have an alternative idea," Tahiri said. "The Freed Yuuzhan Vong are going to be making their first landings on Zonama. Why don't you use what ships you have and join up with them?"

"No!" The Prophet blurted unexpectedly. He quickly composed himself, shaking his head. "There is a reason why my disciples have not joined the Freed Yuuzhan Vong movement. While we both wish Shimrra gone, their ideals and our own differ to the extent that they are incompatible. There is also much animosity towards the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, since they live a life of luxury while all of us here on Yuuzhan'tar wallow in filth and despair. It would be better if our groups did not meet."

"Oh," Tahiri nodded slowly. "So you intend to bring a great many of your followers with us?"

The Prophet blinked owlishly, realizing that most of the people in the room were looking to him for an answer. "Were that were possible, I would, Jedi Kwaad. But the ship we have is but a small vessel, capable of holding only a half-dozen individuals at most. There will be a great pilgrimage for the faithful when this war is over, and they will all be redeemed. They have waited this long and know that redemption is near. With you present, I foresee that their faith will be rewarded in due time."

"Then if it's just us and a few others, in a single ship. Wouldn't it be safer to travel to Zonama Sekot in a convoy of Freed Yuuzhan Vong vessels? You represent the hope of hundreds. Despite your differences with the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, I would think your followers would want your journey to be as safe and secure as possible." Tahiri watched the Prophet carefully, taking note of the way his eyes tightened ever so slightly. She didn't trust the Prophet in the slightest. The same doctrines his 'disciples' were spouting sounded an awfully like a reworked version of the lies Shimrra's priests were known to spew. The fact that the Prophet also kept his face hidden by an ooglith masquer didn't win him any points either.

The Prophet's face split into a grin as he bowed his head in concession. "You are of course right, Avatar of Yun-Shuno. If you believe it is in the best interest of all of us to travel to Zonama Sekot with the Freed Ones, then that is what we must do. I look forward to meeting the brave leaders of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong and commending them on their success thus far."

"Then we should leave now."

"There is a small problem," the Prophet said. "Another member who has yet to join us consequentially has the ship we will be using."

"Oh? And who is this member?"

"A shaper," Yu'shaa said with a shrug. "The Master Shaper assigned to work on the alien vessel acquired by Ekh'm Val during his trip to Zonama Sekot. It is that vessel we will be using."

"So you, Shaeri, me, this shaper. Who else?" Tahiri said.

"Garagh will of course come, as will Kunra," the Prophet motioned to his two bodyguards. "And there is one other."

"Only one?"

"The Prophet is referring to me," a deep and throaty voice, full of strength and dignity, answered.

From out of the shadows, Tahiri saw a Yuuzhan Vong in the robes of a High Priest emerge. This time Tahiri couldn't stop her surprise from showing. She had thought the Prophet a manipulator of the downtrodden, using them for his own ends. But the presence of a High Priest changed things. What could the Prophet have offered the High Priest to cause such a high-ranking official in Shimrra's government to turn his back on everything his status would have granted him?

"A High Priest?" Tahiri said, taking note of the partially healed burn on the imposing priest's face.

The priest crossed his arms in front of his chest and bowed politely. "I am High Priest Naazar, devotee of the fearsome god Yun-Yammka."

Now Tahiri was more than stunned. She knew that this was the man who had led the Yuuzhan Vong fleet against Hapes. Knew from intelligence reports that he was the one responsible for rooting out Freed One agents throughout Coruscant and Yuuzhan Vong-held systems. And to think he now counted himself among the very people he was sworn to hunt down? Tahiri stared down the large priest. "Tell me, High Priest, what has the Prophet offered you to cause you abandon your position and come with us?"

"He offers me nothing but the Truth," Naazar answered smoothly. "I have had my eyes open and know that the gods worshipped by Shimrra's priests are nothing but lies. I wish to bring about the end of this war and give my people a chance to experience this truth for themselves."

"You think the future of your people lies in the hands of the Jedi?"

Naazar nodded. "I do. It is the _Jeedai_ who convinced your Galactic Alliance Senate not to push for a full military victory. It is the _Jeedai _who have taken the time and effort to seek out Zonama Sekot and ensure a stable Yuuzhan Vong society once the war is over. And it is the _Jeedai _who will guide us, aid us in our quest to become self-reliant."

Tahiri took what the man had to say with a slow nod, and then looked to the Prophet. "And where is this shaper with the ship you mentioned?"

Yu'shaa grimaced and humbly bowed his head. "That is the only problem we have. The shaper, and the ship, both reside in the Supreme Overlord's grasp, tucked away within his palace of the dim night; for that is what his abode is until the great dawn breaks again. To escape this planet, we will need to infiltrate this palace and liberate both shaper and ship."

"Oh?" Tahiri raised an eyebrow.

"It is the only way," Yu'shaa said regretfully.

"And I suppose you have a plan for this as well?"

"I do," Yu'shaa acknowledged. "Though Shimrra has banished all but the highest ranking members of society from the compound, I still have my agents in place. Tomorrow night, there will be a great ceremony taking place to honor Yun-Yuuzhan and Yun-Yammka for the resounding victories at Fondor and at Ralltiir. The Supreme Overlord will be at the temple of Yun-Yuuzhan to personally oversee the ceremonies."

"Victories?" Shaeri spoke up.

The Prophet tilted his head in her direction. "Apparently Nas Choka was successfully able to lead a fleet and destroy your Admiral Kre'fey's forces, while Zhat Lah defeated the great General Antilles in battle. If the information we have learned is true, your Admiral Kre'fey was killed in the fighting."

Tahiri's mind immediately went to Zindra and the other members of Barefoot squadron, whom she knew had been under Kre'fey's command. Had they survived? Or had they become just another set of casualties in this kriffing war? She kept her face impassive though, not wanting to give anything away.

Seeing the Prophet's intuitive gaze studying her, Tahiri scowled. "So we'll be using the ceremonies as cover?

"Yes, so rest now. Tomorrow, under the cover of darkness, and with the ceremonies emptying the Supreme One's palace, we shall steal both ship and the shaper. Tomorrow we shall began our holy trek to Zonama Sekot."

**0-[II]-0 0-[II]-0**

Tekli rubbed at her eyes tiredly. As a member of the Chadra-Fan race, people often mistook her small and relatively unimposing figure for weakness, assumed her to be timid and fearful of battle—even more so since she was known more for her healing abilities than her skill with the lightsaber. Yet weak and timid was far from who she was. She had earned her rank as a Jedi Knight in the new Jedi Order. She had fearlessly accompanied Anakin Solo to Myrkr, even played a pivotal role in keeping him and Tesar Sebatyne alive. She knew almost as much about Yuuzhan Vong biots as their shapers, and was in the process of creating several healing techniques that merged Jedi knowledge with the creatures the Yuuzhan Vong used in their healing.

And now, as she relieved Jedi Master Madurrin so the Anx could get some much needed rest, Tekli was the commander of what was left of Admiral Kre'fey and the Tion Hegemony's battered fleet. Humans, Wookies, and other much larger species all looked to her now to keep them alive.

Tekli sighed, _and I thought that Anakin had had it rough_. He only had to deal with a taskforce of a little over a dozen Jedi on Myrkr. _She_, on the other hand, had several thousand lives now dependent on her decisions.

She glanced about the secondary bridge of the Galactic Alliance Star Destroyer, _Fate's Chosen. _An ironic name considering that the _Fate's Chosen_ was the only Star Destroyer in the fleet still remotely in fighting condition. Even that was saying something. Its main engines had been taken out by suicidal coralskipper runs, forcing them to pilot the ship on the secondary Gemon-4 ion drives. The bridge tower, and almost all of the senior crew within it were gone; one of the last casualties of the fighting retreat Kre'fey's forces had tried to mount. And the ship's hangar bay was not in any shape to launch the single squadron of fighters that had survived. It had been a miracle that it had even managed to make the jump to hyperspace all the way to Taanab.

The mood in the room was completely somber, as the demoralized crew tried to continue their duties.

"Anything on our scanners?" Tekli said with a soft gentleness, weaving a soothing calm into her words.

"No, ma'am," The sensor operator shook his head. "Probes reporting no gravimetric distortions indicative of the micro-jumps employed by the Vong."

"Thank you, corporal," Tekli looked to another officer, the XO of the vessel. "Status on the repairs to the _Mon Adapyne_?"

The young-looking Zabrak lieutenant swallowed and read off her datapad. "Crews have finished scrapping the _Desolation _and _Maverick_, with all our engineers working around the clock, the _Mon Adapyne_ should be in battle condition in two days' time."

"Just in time for the anticipated Yuuzhan Vong attack," one of the other bridge crew whispered in a hushed voice.

A despair-filled silence filled the bridge.

"Ma'am," another officer whispered. "Please be honest with us, do you really think we'll survive the coming engagement?"

Tekli closed her eyes for a moment, visibly letting her guard down so that they would know she had nothing to hide. "If I am honest, there is a very good chance we will die in that battle. Just as there is a chance we will die in any battle within this war. The Force saw fit to spare our lives when our friends and comrades in the other vessels perished. What we must do is show the Force, show our friends and comrades who died, that we are worthy of the time we have been given. When the Yuuzhan Vong finally do come out here to engage us, we will not run, nor shall we throw ourselves foolhardily at them. We will use our minds, our skills, our trust in each other, and I promise you that I will do my best to ensure that as many of you survive as possibly can."

"Thank you, ma'am," the junior officer murmured, head down.

"All of you are brave," Tekli said gently. "You may or may not think this, but you are. And when the time comes, that bravery will show itself as you protect your friends and your fellow soldiers with everything you have."

"Speaking from experience, ma'am?" The black-skinned Zabrak said.

"Yes," Tekli smiled faintly, her snout twitching. "When I was with Anakin on Myrkr, fear nearly paralyzed me to the point of inaction. Outnumbered, stranded on a foreign, enemy-held world, with my friends dying left and right, who wouldn't be? But, in the heat of that battle, I made a decision. I was not going to lose anyone else if I could help it. Before that mission, I never thought of myself as brave or heroic in any sense. I still don't think it. But Myrkr showed me what I would do in the most desperate of situations. If we work together, put all of our energy into ensuring the others will survive, then there is a strong likelihood that we too will make it through these next few days as well."

A control panel began to beep, and the operator quickly looked down at it. "Ma'am, a fleet is emerging from hyperspace off our port side! It's a large one!"

Tekli was about to let loose her first few orders when she felt an unmistakable presence in the Force. The tension left her body almost immediately.

"Stand down, they're friendly. Open a channel to the lead vessel."

"Yes, ma'am."

Delirious happiness was clear on Tekli's face as the holopad glowed to life. "Greetings, Queen Mother, what brings you to this part of the galaxy?"

_"We were in the neighborhood and received word that you needed assistance," _the hologram of Tenel Ka flickered slightly as the burnt-out holopad tried to keep her image. The red-haired young woman frowned at something on her end and her eyebrows rose in concern. _"My friend, we must be receiving faulty readings. Our sensors are saying that you are transmitting from a burning wreck of a Star Destroyer?"_

Tekli grimaced. "Your sensors are not wrong, that burning wreck is us."

Tenel Ka hid her surprise and alarm well. _"Then it is a good thing we stopped by. Have your crews stand down and take a break for the time being, the First and Second Royal Fleets shall take over while your people catch up on some much deserved rest. We shall dispatch shuttles with medical supplies and the like, please coordinate with Jana as to where we should send them."_

"As you command, Queen Mother," Tekli said, bowing her head solemnly. "Thank you."

_"It is good to see that you have survived, Tekli,_" Tenel Ka said, dropping out of character for a fraction of a moment, her grey eyes reflecting her relief. _"If you have the time, would you be willing to transfer to this ship to debrief us?"_

"I will, and it is good to see you again too, Tenel Ka," Tekli glanced over the shoulder of one of the bridge-crew, then blinked. "But how did you manage to come by so many ships? With the number you have with you, added to the fleet under Dukat Gray, that's many more ships than what I remember seeing the last time I was at Hapes."

_"We will inform you when you arrive. For now, let's just say that the deal Hapes has with the Hutts is proving to be very profitable for all parties involved."_

"That sounds like an interesting story indeed," Tekli emitted a chittering laugh, the first time she had felt amusement in a long while. "Very well, I will see you aboard, Queen Mother. We have much to catch up on."

**0-[III]-0 0-[III]-0**

With great apprehension, Jysella watched the squadrons of Yuuzhan Vong patrol the streets below. The footfalls of their great, horned mounts rumbled loudly on the paved road in a methodical, intimidating thumping. She pulled back from the window and let out a breath, her heart racing in her chest. With her father on the opposite side of the world and a Vong occupying force conducting random sweeps through the city, she didn't really like her odds.

And she was on 'never tell me the odds' Corellia, so that was saying something.

If anyone asked her, she would definitely admit that she was scared at the moment. What twelve-going-on-thirteen year old girl wouldn't be when being caught meant an instant promise of a very torturous death? Jedi or no, she couldn't stop herself from shivering as she hugged herself. The Yuuzhan Vong were bits of wrongness in the Force, a deafening and frightening silence where the normal tunes of life should have been. Ever since Alema had opened her ears and eyes to the wondrous music that was the Force, Jysella had taken every opportunity she could to immerse herself in it, to dance with the rhythms around her. But with the Yuuzhan Vong, there was nothing. No life, only a cold, cold, stillness.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her heart pound. The two scars she bore from her foolishness on Mandalore began aching, and she involuntarily jerked as her body recalled the searing pain of two amphistaffs piercing into her. She could remember the almost feral snarls as the Yuuzhan Vong breathed his foul breath into her stunned face as she toppled over. Could recall the sheer fear she felt, the thought that she truly was going to die. And as those memories combined with her present situation, she couldn't help but whimper and hug her legs.

She wanted Valin, her mom and dad, her friends. To be anywhere but where she was now.

"You'll be safe here, you know that, right?"

Jysella weakly tilted her head up towards the speaker, one of the only reasons why she was still alive. She had actually been using his family's shuttle service when Thrackan decided to change sides. Fortunately, the members of DonoSlane Enterprises had no love for the Diktat and had taken her in.

She didn't know what she would have done if they hadn't.

"New experience, being surrounded by Vong like this. At least in open battle I didn't have to hide." She absently reached for her shoulder, where she carried the scar she had received left over from an amphistaff wound on Mandalore. She tried to sound braver than she felt, but her voice began breaking almost immediately. "Also had lots of friends to look out for me. I'm all alone here at the moment."

"Not alone," the young teen, a year older than her said with a warming smile. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "You have me, mom and dad, and Kolot and Danny."

The thumping footsteps of the Yuuzhan Vong mounts stopped just outside the DonoSlane hangar and Jysella shrunk back again, once again hugging her legs and trembling. It was absurd. She was on Corellia, her home planet. She was supposed to be safe.

But as she was rapidly learning, there was no such thing as safe in the middle of a war.

The voice of the patrol leader called out demandingly. _"I am Sub-Commander Tavik Lah, you will open your doors and ready yourselves for inspection. If you are caught harboring fugitives, you will all die."_

"How original," Tarc said, rolling his eyes. He didn't seem at all worried about the band of thugs at the door. "Like I said, don't worry. My parents got this."

Jysella glanced through the small crack in the floorboards and watched Tarc's mother open the hangar doorway.

_"Sub-Commander, welcome. The resources of DonoSlane Enterprises are at the disposal of you and your noble domain," _Kirney Slane bowed low. _"You are free to search our humble business, I am sure that the Diktat has told you that we have always been loyal to him and his Peace Brigade friends."_

_ "Admitting to being friends with those useless gods-forsaken Peace Brigaders is __not__ a good thing, infidel."_

Jysella pulled back, closing her eyes and doing her best to control her breathing as the sounds of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors filled the hangar below her. Shelves were over turn, items were destroyed, and she flinched at every guttural yell. She felt Tarc take a seat next to her, and then jerked in surprise when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She gave him one long look before hugging him tightly, shaking against him as the snarls and alien language echoed through the DonoSlane hangar.

"It's alright," Tarc whispered, his voice becoming something to which she could anchor herself too. "It'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Jysella let out a whimpering sob, too scared to be embarrassed.

Heavy footsteps made their way up the landing outside the attic space, and Jysella completely froze, panting with wide eyes.

The door was kicked open violently, and Jysella flinched in terror, her grip on Tarc growing even tighter.

"_What is it_?" A guttural voice snarled from below.

"Two infidel children, sub-commander." A warrior, standing in the doorway, called back.

To Jysella's complete surprise, Tarc stood and stepped protectively in front of her. She hugged herself again, looking at the older teen with wide-eyes filled with terror. "Do you two mind, you're scaring my girlfriend!"

"You dare!" The doorway warrior yelled. "We are Yuuzhan Vong. Your Diktat has given us permission to do as we please!"

"Then go do as you please elsewhere," Tarc said, tilting his head upwards. "I'm sure your sub-commander will love to hear how well you excel at beating up frightened children. That has to be all your domain is good at if you got assigned to this search team."

The warrior took a step forward and glowered down at the young human child who just barely came up to his chest. Reaching out, he gripped a fist-full of Tarc's shirt. "You best hold your tongue. We have been tasked with finding Galactic Alliance sympathizers, you are sounding dangerously like one."

"I couldn't care less about the GA," Tarc said, standing his ground, even if his feet were now off it. "Now are you done blustering or do you have some other child-scaring technique in your bag of grumpiness?"

Behind the warrior, one of the others let out a small laugh. The warrior immediately spun around, his eyes blazing. "Is something funny?"

"Shall we report the child to the sub-commander?" the second warrior said impudently.

The first warrior's face darkened and he turned back around to backhand Tarc. He then roughly threw Tarc to the ground. "That was for speaking against me."

Tarc stayed on the ground, nursing his split lip. Tears were in his eyes, and they seemed to satisfy the warrior. The leader of the ground spun dramatically around and stormed out of the room, his subordinates following him.

_"Well? Was there anything or anyone of note?"_

_ "No sub-commander. Just a pair of infidel children."_

_ "Very well, the others found nothing as well, let us depart. The quicker we finish these sweeps the sooner we can be off this cesspool of a planet."_

"I still got it," Tarc smiled, despite the cut on his lip.

Jysella, who was only just beginning to register what had happened, quickly crawled out of the corner she had been curled up in and to his side. "Tarc!"

"Hey, I'm fine. I got beatings worse than this on Ylesia," Tarc grinned, wincing when the action stretched his bleeding lip.

Jysella placed a hand over the cut and concentrated. After a few seconds, the pain went away and the cut was healed.

Tarc blinked in surprise, his own hand going up to the now-repaired wound. "Wow, thanks."

"It was the least I could do," Jysella mumbled, looking downcast. "I should be the one saying thanks. Some Jedi I am."

"Don't beat yourself up," Tarc shrugged. "I was terrified out of my mind when I first became a Vong slave. Happens to everyone. At least I was able to learn how to manipulate the dumber Vong from that experience."

"You were a Vong slave?" Jysella's eyes grew wide.

"Uh huh," Tarc, picked up her hot chocolate cup and gave it back to her. "If you want, I can tell you all about it."

Jysella nodded, her heart slowly regaining its normal rhythm. "Yeah."

"Alright, it all began when Viqi Shesh approached me on Coruscant two years ago…."

**0-[IV]-0 0-[IV]-0**

"You doing okay?"

Natua started at the sound of Ganner's voice, quickly attempting to raise her emotional barriers.

"Hey, none of that, now," Ganner said gently, ducking low as he entered the small maintenance hatch.

"Jedi Knight Rhysode? What are you doing down here, how'd you fine me?"

"It's just Ganner, Natua. And finding you wasn't that hard," Ganner shrugged, clearing away a small crate so he could sit on the floor next to her. "Small ship, not many places where one could hide away from all the others. As to what I'm doing here, I figured you'd be a bit like me—worried about your friends but not wanting anyone else to realize it. You're Jedi Knight Natua Wan, Green Girl and stoic extraordinaire."

Natua looked away.

"Thought so." Ganner placed a kind hand on her knee.

"Falleen do not…do not appreciate outward displays of emotion," Natua managed. There was something about Ganner that made her feel comfortable opening up. As if he had been correct to say that they were alike despite their obvious personality differences. "Open passion is discouraged. Discipline, control—much like the way of the Jedi—are praised. Worry is not a…feeling…I am used to experiencing. I did not think I would be so concerned about people whom were only passing acquaintances to me. Or at least I thought were only passing acquaintances. The distance and time away has made me realized that perhaps they meant more to me than I had thought. Even you and Jedi Zekk have become my…my…"

"Friends?" Ganner smiled.

Natua nodded, almost shyly playing with the blue beads in the braid of her black hair. "Yes, friends. Growing up…first as a Falleen, and then as a Jedi…this galaxy has become a lot different than what I had expected, what I had been told it would be like."

"No kidding," Ganner chuckled, leaning back against the bulkhead.

"You mentioned earlier that you worry for Jedi Knight Tekli?"

"Tekli, Zekk, Tesar, Lowbacca, the Solos definitely," Ganner ticked off a finger for each name. "I mean, how could you _not _worry about the Solos once you're friends with them? Heck I'm even worried about Alema and the Queen Mother. But it's not like I can do much. I have to trust in their own skills, their own abilities, to keep themselves alive. If I spent time worrying about them, about what's to come tomorrow, I'd go crazy in a heartbeat."

"And this foolish shell you present to the others?" Natua said wisely.

"See, we're definitely alike if you could see through it so easily," Ganner sighed tiredly, his ever present grin fading. "In the grand scheme of things, I can't do much. I can't end the war with a wave of my hand, save anyone from dying, or reach across the stars and liberate entire systems. I leave those impossible feats to the Solos. To the real heroes. Me, the only thing I can do is help out those around me, make this war a little less grim. To brighten up the galaxy if only for those few moments I'm in the room. And if by acting as a fool, I make the galaxy a brighter place, if only for an instant, then it's worth it. In times like this, a smile and a joke can go a long way, and can be worth a whole lot more than a flask of alcohol."

"Falleen do not smile," Natua said, the corners of her lips twitching. "That's an outward sign of emotion, of passion."

"Are Falleen allowed to smile on the inside?" Ganner cocked is head.

After a moment of contemplation, Natua nodded. "We are. It is a demonstration that we have the discipline to hide it."

"Then smile on the inside then," Ganner's grin returned. "Smile and laugh on the inside as often as you can. When your friends are feeling down, feeling scared, do something un-Falleen like and get them to smile along with you. No matter what this galaxy throws at you, do your best to brighten it up no matter where you are. And if it's your turn to return to the Force, make sure you do so with a smile on your face. I'm sure all the dead Jedi Masters of old are tired of greeting Jedi full of fear and uncertainty. You know, 'Congratulations, you're dead, why so grim? It ruins the great party we've set up for you.'"

At that Natua did emit a small laugh, looking away in embarrassment almost immediately.

Ganner laughed as well. "See, you can be Falleen, be a Jedi, be in control of your emotions, but at the same time be that one person to make everyone laugh and roll their eyes no matter how dark the galaxy has become."

"You do realize the ridiculousness of your advice?" Natua said, trying to hide her mirthfulness. "You are trying to make me the first Falleen comedian ever."

"I like to set my goals big," Ganner said brightly. "But you understand what I'm saying, right, Green Girl?"

Natua smiled a small, almost timid smile, her green skin brightening with her mood. "Thank you, Jedi Knight Rhysode. I am ashamed to admit that I drastically underestimated you at first."

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Like you said, this shell I show everyone is meant to deceive. Just like your stoic Falleen-ness."

Natua let out a breath, gratefulness showing in her eyes. "I will take your lessons to heart, Jedi Knight Rhysode."

"See that you do, Jedi Knight Wan. _I_ am an all-knowing Jedi after all," Ganner tilted his head back superiorly, causing Natua to shake her head in disbelief. "I'll let you get back to Valin and the others. Just remember, smile and laugh, no matter how bad things get."

**0-[V]-0 0-[V]-0**

Nom Anor, more recently known as Yu'shaa the Prophet, could not believe his luck. Though the Freed One movement had helped him gain followers at a rapid rate and enabled him to conceal his true motives, the true test had been when the Jedi Tahiri Kwaad had arrived. Had he masked himself sufficiently to throw off her suspicions?

As the Prophet, he lamented the death of his loyal follower Ekh'm Val and those who had served with him. In private, Ekh'm Val's death had been carefully orchestrated. High Priest Naazar had realized that suspicion was falling on him and he needed to do something to prove his loyalty. Ekh'm Val was one of Shimrra's most wanted traitors and had outlived his usefulness. Once Ekh'm had relayed to the others his experience with Zonama Sekot, and the Master Shaper of Domain Nim had stepped forward with knowledge of Zonama's whereabouts, he had no other purpose. Ekh'm had no ship, or real skill at subterfuge, and his domain markings were easily recognizable. Added to the fact that Shimrra was promising a great reward to anyone who killed or brought Ekh'm in alive, and the warrior had become more of a liability than an asset.

All Yu'shaa had to do was call a meeting of a handful of disposable followers, ensure the Naazar was aware of said meeting, and let the 'gods' do the rest. Since such raids by Naazar and his Hand of Yun-Yammka were common, no one questioned the sad coincidence of the meeting being raided at the same time Yu'shaa's travel to said meeting had been 'delayed'.

And then the Jedi Tahiri Kwaad had the fortune to arrive on Yuuzhan'tar a mere day before the mass ceremonies that would occupy the majority of the guards protecting Shimrra's compound. At first when she recommended traveling with the rest of the Freed Ones heading to Zonama Sekot, Nom Anor had been wary. With that many independent-minded Yuuzhan Vong, his chance of discovery would have been high.

But then another idea crossed his mind.

As he followed Tahiri, her servant Shaeri, and the others across the dimly lit courtyard towards the shaper compound, Nom Anor pulled out a small flask full of liquid. It was a token of appreciation from one of his contacts still within Shimrra's inner-circle; a sample of the deadly, fast-replicating virus developed by Domain Rin's shapers in Imperial space. Once exposed inside the enclosed space of a ship of any sort, it was guaranteed to be lethal to all Yuuzhan Vong life in a matter of minutes. The ships fleeing from Borosk had managed to secure a small amount of the virus, and Shimrra's secretive collection of heretical shapers were promptly assigned to make more of it. And some of those early samples had fallen into Nom Anor's hands.

With the flask, a new plan had been formulated.

He would get the Jedi to introduce him to the Freed One leadership. Would leave the flask and a timed device aboard. Once he left, the device would activate and spread the virus throughout the vessel, killing the leaders of this heretical movement. He would then continue on to Zonama Sekot and carry out his own plans there. With the death of both Zonama Sekot and the Freed One leadership, Nom Anor knew that Shimrra would more than welcome him back.

Nom Anor tucked the flask back into the folds of his clothing. All in good time. First they had to 'liberate' the shaper and the ship in her possession.

**0-[VI]-0 0-[VI]-0**

_"Veka, Kwaad,_" Tahiri whispered to the door membrane.

"Tahiri?" Shaeri said, sensing Tahiri's uncertainty. In the background, Yu'shaa's followers fanned out and secured the area.

"This damutek belongs to my domain," Tahiri said, staring up at the organic construction apprehensively even as the opening dilated.

"If you wish, I can find the shaper and you can wait out here," Shaeri murmured, placing a sympathetic but supportive hand on Tahiri's arm.

Tahiri swallowed and shook her head once and took a hesitant step forward. "No, I can do this. It's just weird, the memory that this is my other home, but feeling none of the attachment."

They both stepped into the damutek, and the membrane door closed behind them. Tahiri glanced at the winding paths before them and then motioned to the right one. "This way."

"Yu'shaa's instructions were to go in the opposite direction," Shaeri said in a low voice.

"I know," Tahiri's forehead scrunched. "But for some reason, this other path looks more familiar."

"If you say so, I will follow," Shaeri nodded.

They walked through the organic hallways, encountering no one. The hallway eventually gave way to a larger room, where a single Yuuzhan Vong was seated. She saw them enter, and both sides froze.

"Sister," Tahiri breathed, the sight of the seated shaper bringing back memories.

"Sister?" The bronze-eyed shaper blinked. Her eyes tracked upwards towards the three scars on Tahiri's forehead. "You are…the One-Who-Was-Shaped?"

Tahiri's jaw closed, confusion and pain in her expression as she tried to come to terms with the memories of someone who never was. Yet, if Riina had just been some random thoughts placed into her head, how then did she recognize the shaper in front of her?

"You are Ahsi Yim," Tahiri said shakily, supported by Shaeri's reassuring grip on her hand.

"How do you know my name?" Ahsi stiffened, her own eyes widening.

"I…you are my sister? No," Tahiri gripped both sides of her head, gasping for air. "No, how can that be? In the memories I was given, you are my sister. We grew up on the World Ship. You were one of the few to know of Yakun Kwaad…and my feelings for him? But I've never met a Yakun."

All the blood drained from Ahsi's face and the shaper closed her eyes. "Oh sister, what did you do to this _Jeedai?_"

"You know of what she speaks," Shaeri said, keeping herself protectively between the shaper and her still confused friend.

"I do," Ahsi blinked slowly. She slowly moved one hand. "If you will permit me to contact my sister, my real sister, perhaps more can be explained."

Shaeri nodded curtly, and Ahsi stroked a small villip on the end of the table.

"Come, sit," Shaeri said, leading Tahiri into the room.

Tahiri allowed the smaller Freed One to guide her, looked about the room in complete confusion and shock. How could some place she had never been to seem so familiar?"

A few seconds later, they could hear someone approach through the hallway. "Ahsi, I told you that I needed to be in the Shaping room when the…"

There was another pause.

"You!" Tahiri's eyes widened.

Nen Yim's expression reflected shock for a moment, before melting into a resigned, almost bitter grin. "So you are the Jedi Yu'shaa sent to collect me. The gods truly do have a sense of humor after all."

"She has your memories, sister," Ahsi said abruptly. "She can speak in our tongue and knows of Yakun."

"And of P'loh and Zhul," Tahiri said in Yuuzhan Vong, her green eyes a myriad of emotion as she gazed upon her tormentor. The names of her crèche-mates, of Nen Yim's crèche-mates, stood out amongst her implanted memories of her Yuuzhan Vong childhood.

"Do you know of an incident involving a fighting n'amiq?"

"The lizard-bird things the warriors used to fight?" Tahiri blinked. "I…I found one, it was injured. I took it in to heal it. But when it was better, another crèche-mate took it. I ran to catch up…"

"And when you arrived, it was already dead," Nen Yim replied, looking as haunted as Tahiri.

"Yes…" Tahiri breathed. "But how…?"

"My sister is correct," Nen Yim said with a short, biting laugh. "You do indeed have my memories." _Mezhan Kwaad, may the gods devour you twice a day._

Tahiri looked away, her eyes watering. Not knowing what else to do, she reached back out across the stars and gripped onto her bond with Anakin, using his constant presence to stabilize herself. She sniffled once, then looked back to Nen Yim, who was standing stalk still in the entrance. "You've got yourself a new hand."

"I am a Master Shaper now," Nen Yim replied, casually holding up her hand equipped with the same finger-lances Mezhan once had. "Are you contemplating ending my life?"

"Yes…no," Tahiri shook her head, pulling herself to her feet. "What you and Mezhan did may have hurt, may have nearly driven me mad. But I'm better for it. In some strange way the two of you gave me a second family."

"Not intentional on my part, I assure you," Nen Yim said sardonically.

"Whatever happened to P'loh?" Tahiri asked, smiling faintly. All those old axioms about meeting one's self, or looking into the mirror and wondering if you'll like the person you are, becoming more ironic as the shock faded.

"P'loh was assigned to Belkadan, and killed there," Nen Yim answered slowly. "Would you know what happened to Zhul? Official reports was that he was killed in a raid on a meeting of heretics but…"

"He's representing Domain Yim on the Supreme Council," Tahiri replied. "I always wondered why he seemed so familiar to me."

Nen Yim closed her eyes briefly in silent thanks.

Tahiri rubbed at her forehead. "Force, I have so many questions to ask you. But this isn't the time. We can talk more on the journey to Zonama Sekot?"

"Yes," Nen Yim replied simply, her mind still trying to wrap itself around Mezhan's machinations. It appeared that even from the grave, the heretical shaper still haunted her.

"The Prophet says you have a ship?"

"I do," Nen Yim swallowed, latching onto the subject to avoid the confusing swell of emotions she was feeling. "It is back the way we came."

"Ahsi are you coming with us?" Tahiri glanced to the other shaper.

"My place is here," Ahsi shook her head. "I must stay and shape the Eighth Cortex in place of my sister. The future of our people depends on it."

"Let another do it," Shaeri said, glancing back and forth between Tahiri and the two shapers. "Shimrra will surely kill you if we leave. Even if it does look like Nen Yim was abducted."

"Besides, what type of shaper are you if you could pass up an opportunity to see the planet that is the origin of Yuuzhan'tar?" Tahiri added, having a strange desire to know more of this sister she had never known or met.

Ahsi looked to Nen Yim, and then slowly nodded her head. "If you wish me to travel with you, I would be honored."

"Come then," Nen Yim said shortly. "We do not have much time before the change in guard and we have wasted enough of it already."

**0-[VII]-0 0-[VII]-0**

It was like the start of a very bad Yuuzhan Vong joke. A prophet, a heretic priest, two heretical shapers, two heretical warriors, a Shamed One, and a Shaped Jedi all get into an organic ship Shaped by a sentient planet.

"The gods are truly kind to bless us with this vessel. I foresee great changes occurring in the future," the prophet says. "Thank you, _Jeedai,_ for leading us here."

"I didn't do anything, I was just as surprised as you are_,_" the Shaped Jedi said modestly. "Who knew that you would follow a Jedi because of a crazy idea, to a planet that supposedly exists only in rumor, in order to find the salvation of your entire race?"

"This ship is indeed a wondrous feat. So like our own biots, yet different," says one shaper. "It is amazing to think that there is an entire planet out there capable of creating such a craft. That our search for a new home can actually take place without any more warring."

"We were able to meld a cognition hood into its controls so that we could pilot it," says the other shaper. "There is no doubt that this is a ship of our homeworld and that Shimrra has been lying all this time."

"All those lives lost, all the honor our domains have procured in this war, it truly meant nothing," one of the awestruck heretical warriors said, distressed. "What have we been fighting for all this time?"

"It is hard to believe that Shapers, Priests, Warriors, and Shamed could ever be on the same level," the other warrior said.

"It is all thanks to the _Jeedai_ and their ways that we have seen through the lies and banded together like this," the heretic priest said with a nod. "Who would have thought that decades of oppression and violence were all based on lies?"

The Shamed One looks at all the others and says while rolling her eyes. "If any of you had only asked me, I could have said as much a long time ago."

In actuality, the words weren't too different. The overall message was pretty much the same as the most unique and unlikely crew rocketed past surprised Yuuzhan Vong patrols in their captured, re-shaped, and then stolen Sekotian spacecraft. The eight-member crew was fairly cramped in the ship meant to carry only six at most, yet they somehow managed to manage.

Though the ship was organic, its layout was more akin to the metal-and-plasteel ships of the Galactic Alliance. Behind the cockpit was a crew cabin comfortably large enough for six or seven people, and six somewhat more cramped sleeping cells. Behind that was a spacious storage area that looked more Yuuzhan Vong in design and was filled to the brim with Shaping materials and Yuuzhan Vong food-goods.

After some initial discussion with the others, Garagh and Kunra decided to spend the trip standing guard in front of the Prophet's 'room.' Yu'shaa stayed out of everyone's way, retreating to said room almost as soon as the trip started.

Naazar likewise retreated to his own compartment on the ship, evidently to meditate on the absurdness of his participation. He was, after all, the High Priest of Yun-Yammka, Hunter of Heretics, and destroyer of infidels. He was supposed to be one of the Supreme Overlord's most pious advisors. Yet, here he was, on a ship whose existence Shimrra would deny, traveling with heretics and a Jedi. For someone who's had his entire belief system up-ended and his world turned on its head, he was coping pretty well. At least, that's what he wanted the others to think. The ludicrousness of his situation was not lost on him, and at time he truly did wonder if he had gone insane. While he traveled safely on this alien vessel, he had no doubt that Shimrra was 'cleansing' the priests of Yun-Yammka, trying to weed out any more potential traitors. And with all the changes that had been going on in the past few months, he definitely needed some time to himself.

Both Shaeri and Ahsi had retreated to the back of the ship to monitor the dovin basal and other vital organs the ship relied on for space travel. For two different people from very different walks of life, they seemed to have gotten along surprisingly well. Of course, if anyone asked, they were secretly watching the other for any sign of treachery.

One of the other reasons why Ahsi had joined Shaeri at the back of the ship was also because she had found it more than unnerving that the infidel Jedi had the memories of her older sister. All the private conversations, the doubts and fears she had admitted to Nen Yim, this Tahiri knew them all. Ahsi, of course, was no stranger to using alternative Shaping doctrines to get the job done. Just like her sister, she had discovered the limitations of the acceptable Shaping methods and had been forced to turn to other means over the course of her life. She had turned to her sister for advice, and through multiple villip calls, became just as skeptical of the Yun'o and the so-called religious rite Shimrra had used to coax their race into the war. Naturally, she had expected to be executed when she had been discovered, and had been only further embittered when Shimrra kept her alive for the sole purpose of continuing his deception. And Nen Yim knew all of that. They were as close as two Yuuzhan Vong sisters could be, even though they had a different father. To think another now shared in this bond was more than a little disturbing.

"If you think it odd, imagine what Tahiri feels," Shaeri said absently, tending to the dovin basal. "Until your sister and her master Shaped her, she was a perfectly happy, unconfused human Jedi."

"To Domain Kwaad, Domain Yim has always been just another creature to Shape," Ahsi said bitterly. She was behind Shaeri adjusting the organism that kept the air within the vessel breathable. "Be it Mezhan or her sister Qelah, we were just another project to them. And that _Jeedai_ is only proof of it. Were Mezhan still among the living, I would happily speed her journey to the gods. It is the ultimate violation, transplanting my sister's memories into that infidel girl."

"Tahiri is not to blame," Shaeri said simply. "And neither is your sister or Mezhan Kwaad."

"Then who?" Ahsi hissed, becoming stalk-still as she tried to get a grip on her conflicted emotions. "Who is at fault then? Why must I become a fugitive simply for wanting to help my people? Why must my sister continue to suffer such indignities, the ignominy of being Shimrra's pet Shaper? We were a proud race once! The gods meant something once! Your Tahiri is an abomination against everything us Shapers have been taught! Is a perversion of the Yun'o and all that is right. If it is not Mezhan Kwaad's fault, then who do I blame?"

"We have only ourselves to blame," Shaeri commented, her hands stilled, but she still concentrated on the dovin basal. "The Prophet is right when he says that much of our success at challenging Shimrra has been due to the Jedi. Shapers, Priests, Warriors, Shamed Ones, none of us ever questioned Shimrra when he said that this galaxy was ours for the taking. When he claimed that this galaxy was a gift to us from the gods. There was opposition to Shimrra, but only for selfish gains. We could have cared less about where Shimrra was leading us, we were all deceived by his lies. Only when the Jedi Corran Horn slew Shedao Shai did we begin to wonder. Only when two Jedi barely older than myself fought well on Myrkr did we begin to question aloud. And only after the death of Czulkang did we finally make a stand. We could have spared both our race and this galaxy many deaths, much pain, had we only had the strength to voice our doubts and depose Shimrra. But that is in the past, wishing will not make it so. What we must do is ensure that this never happens again. That the future of the Yuuzhan Vong will be decided by _all_ Yuuzhan Vong and not one mad man."

"You are quite wordy for a Shamed One," Ahsi remarked with an amused smirk.

"Freed One, Master Shaper," Shaeri corrected, returning the smirk with mischief-filled eyes. "And it is hard not to be after being in the company of Jedi for a year and a half. The Jedi are very fond of their speeches."

The remaining two occupants of the vessel were camped out in the cockpit, an awkward silence between the two of them as they focused on the sensations coming in from the Yuuzhan Vong-installed cognition hoods. Neither was looking at the other, with both trying not to think about the common bond they shared.

What was there to say to someone who had the same memories as yourself?

"Do you know," Nen Yim began softly. "When it was the last time I gazed on stars like this?"

"No, when?" Tahiri said in a subdued voice. She could hear the silent anger in the Master Shaper's words and it puzzled her.

"It was on the Worldship _Baanu Miir_, one of the older ones. Its brain was failing, and an involuntary muscle spasm ripped one of the arms open. I stood in the vacuum staring at the naked stars, and I swore that no matter what, I would save that Worldship and the people on it. I practiced heresy to do so, and still failed. Even yet, the people might have lived if your infidel friends hadn't obliterated the new Worldship we were meant to move into."

"I…"

"Let me finish," Nen Yim cut in, her eyes blazing with a myriad of emotion. "I have risked my life, taken life and Shaped many terrible things for my people so that we may never have to live in the abyss between galaxies again. My sister and I have hated the _Jeedai_, hated this war, hated the paradox our lives have become. Thousands continue to die despite our best efforts. We Shape to save Yuuzhan Vong, and infidel die. Your infidel scientists come up with technology that counters our own creations, and Yuuzhan Vong die. For all the life Ahsi and I value, we have seen only death. Worse yet, the more people die, the further away from hate we must be. Our heresy requires us to see things as they are, not as we wish them to be, not as we fear them to be." Nen Yim let out a slightly deranged laugh. "We Shape to preserve life and hate when our people die needlessly. But to save more life, we can't hate, we can't develop feelings for the lives we're trying to preserve. The good of our people comes first, but we are branded as outcasts and heretics by our people. No matter what we do, how heretical our Shaping has become, we just cannot seem to make a difference in any way. Not on _Baanu Miir,_ nor on your Coruscant. Ours is a wretched and miserable existence, and I will not blame you, after everything we have done, if you hate us too."

"That's a lot of hate," Tahiri commented gently, battling with her own conflicting emotions. "And it isn't my place to judge you. You've already set a heavy burden onto your shoulders. What right would I have to criticize you one way or another?"

"Even after what Mezhan Kwaad did to you?"

"Especially then. Like I said earlier, it made my bond with my childhood best friend all the stronger, has given me a new perspective most Jedi don't have." Tahiri blinked several times as she focused on the vast array of stars through her cognition hood. "I can't say I agree with your methods, but you truly have the best interests of your people in mind. That's more that can be said of many Yuuzhan Vong on either side of the war."

"I have always wondered why so many were so willing to exchange one set of lies for another, slightly more pleasant set," Nen Yim said wryly after a brief pause. "You are no more an avatar of the gods, or a goddess yourself, then I am. Yet there are the hundreds of thousands of your so-called 'Freed Ones' willing to take up arms in the name of the freedom granted to them by the _Jeedai_. This Prophet that travels with us is but one of the many sheep that follow in the misguided notion that our salvation lies with another."

"We're trying to correct that view," Tahiri said. "Jedi don't want to lead Yuuzhan Vong any more than you do. I guess, if any of the less devout of the Freed Ones puts some thought to it, they would say that they are going with the lesser of two evils. Sure the Jedi being avatars of the gods may be a lie, but at least we don't hold mass executions and torture sessions for everyone who disagrees with us. We represent a clear alternative to Shimrra's reign, an option they didn't have before."

"True," Nen Yim said sarcastically. "And when the _Jeedai_ are gone, how do you expect any Yuuzhan Vong government to stand up by itself? If there is one thing the Prophet is right about is that the _Jeedai_ have become a crutch with which half our race now leans against. Kick it away, and you will have nothing but chaos and infighting. Sure you have strengthened your side of the war, but in doing so, you have made the Yuuzhan Vong weaker, a mockery of themselves. 'Supreme Council?' Farmers and merchants? Can you really believe the majority of the Yuuzhan Vong under Shimrra will even _want_ that kind of lifestyle?"

"As opposed to constant warfare, yes."

"You are not that naïve," Nen Yim rebuked. "Or if you are, I am even more incredulous as to how you managed to fan the flames of the various heretical movements with that type of outlook. You cannot just give a warrior a shovel and Shaping materials and say 'here, build yourself a new life.' You cannot form a new government and expect the Intendant caste to so happily embrace it, especially if it means that whole domains will lose the status they monopolize under Shimrra. Just the same, you can't give Shamed Ones positions of power and expect them to work miracles, to not fall into the same types of abuses that have been inflicted upon them. There are so many flaws with the Freed Yuuzhan Vong movement, my fear of it almost rivals the fear of what I have become in my attempts to better my race. You, and all the sheep who follow the _Jeedai _as avatars of the gods, may think they have built a free society, but again, it is another society built upon lies."

"Then why are you coming with us if you think this?" Tahiri removed the cognition hood at the same time as Nen Yim.

"Zonama Sekot," Nen Yim said honestly. "The riddle of the living planet may provide the missing piece of the puzzle I have been seeking, the answer to the problems our people have been facing. A place with no falsehoods, with no warring or strife. Where life began so many thousands of years ago. I have no doubt that Zonama Sekot is the salvation of our people. Why else would Shimrra fear it so? Despite your success against him, Shimrra fears no _Jeedai_ or infidel, fears no heretical movement or Shamed One rebellion. What makes him accelerate his plans, what grips him in such panic, is the mere idea that this planet will appear and tear the veil of lies away. Why else would he have me drop all my projects to research ways to kill this ship? Why else would he silence anyone who even dares mention this ship or its origins? And when Ekh'm Val escaped his iron grip to spread the word of Zonama Sekot, Shimrra was as desperate a man as I have ever seen. Zonama Sekot, I have to see it for my own eyes. I must talk with it. It might be our salvation as the Prophet preaches, or it could be the greatest threat our people have ever faced."

"Threat?"

"I will know when I finally see it," Nen Yim said mildly. "After so long, I will not allow anyone else to deceive my people again."

"You aren't alone in your beliefs, Nen Yim," Tahiri said gently. "Most of Domain Rin would rather work on the outskirts of the movement than become a part of it. They Shape to give life, to improve not only Yuuzhan Vong, but the rest of this galaxy as well."

"That is not the Domain Rin I am familiar with," Nen Yim tilted her head questioningly.

"Domain Rin's former leader came back and cleaned house," Tahiri shrugged. "Jaina promoted one of the younger shapers to take control. They've been working with Galactic Alliance science teams to reverse some of the ecological damage done by planetary Shaping—trying to make sure the Yuuzhan Vong have a place in this galaxy. They could use someone like you to teach them about all the new Shaping techniques you've developed. And you and our sister won't have to shoulder your burden all by yourselves. Domain Rin will be one of the domains represented in the convoy of Freed One vessels we'll be joining. If you wish to converse with their new Domain Leader, Ne'rai, she will be among them."

Nen Yim released a long breath and stared at the opaque wall in front of her. There was just so much change, so much yet to be changed. It seemed like an insurmountable task, like she would never truly live to see the Yuuzhan Vong she longed to see. And yet, the Jedi have managed to change more in several years than what her entire lifetime of devotion to saving her people had accomplished. "What I will do will depend on what I will find at Zonama Sekot. But…thank you, I will consider it. I know enough of Ne'rai to know that she is in a position similar to my own several years ago, a young adept just beginning to question everything she had been taught."

"A perfect student for you," Tahiri smiled.

"As if having one clone of me wasn't enough," Nen Yim said with a small scoff, placing her cognition hood back over her head. "But as I said, I can plan for nothing until I know what Zonama Sekot is to our people."

"Understood," Tahiri likewise placed her own hood back over her head. "But our people _do _have a future, Nen Yim. A bright one where they can live without fear or violence. Keep hope alive, and you will definitely live to see that day."

**0-[Chapter Break]-0**

**A\N: **Double-update Wednesday! Happy One Year Anniversary of the Story Being Posted! It was this time last year that the first chapter went up. Couldn't finish posting it by now, but the end is not far...

Tentative update schedule for the rest of the story- 11/17-(57), 11/18- (58), 11/26-(59), 11/28-(Interlude & 61), 11/30- (62), 12/1-(63), 12/2- (64), 12/5 (65 & 66), 12/8 (67), 12/11 (Last Chapter!), 12/16 (Epilogue).

On December 30th the first one-shot in the tentatively titled 'Destiny and Fate Collide' (more than likely to get a better name) will be posted. DaFC will be a collection of fish-sized, character-centric, one-shots filling in parts of the seven years between the end of this story and the start of the sequel. No major characters will star in these one-shots, as the one-shots will serve as a way to introduce new characters for the sequel and catch up on the fates of some of the minor ones. Projected to be 6-10 'chapters' long with monthly updates.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and supported the story so far. We're almost there, four more weeks.

Well, if you have the time, the next chapter awaits!


	56. Chapter 56

**Fifty-Six**

**0-[I]-0 0-[I]-0**

Tenel Ka stared out the viewport in grim thought as she mulled over Tekli's report. Apparently the new Warmaster had decided to personally go toe-to-toe with Admiral Kre'fey, and scored a decisive, much-needed, victory for the Yuuzhan Vong.

Of Admiral Kre'fey's taskforce, out of the three fighter wings under his command, barely three squadrons had made it out. The strongest capital ship left was an on-fire _Victory_-class Star Destroyer, and with General Farlander incapacitated, the highest ranking officer left was a major.

Admiral Kre'fey hadn't been Nas Choka's only victim. From various couriers, and from impressions Tenel Ka had received in the Force, this Warmaster was a step above his predecessor. She was hearing of tactics never before demonstrated by the Yuuzhan Vong—hit-and-run assaults, feigned retreats, use of the Galactic Alliance's own fleet formations, and most importantly, he didn't needlessly sacrifice his ships and warriors like Tsavong had done. Galactic Alliance offensives in multiple sectors had ground completely to a halt under Nas Choka's reign, with Yuuzhan Vong making advances for the first time in an entire year and half. Worse was that Nas Choka also knew the limits of his forces and was perfectly willing to let his enemy go so he could shore up a system's defenses and entrench his forces there.

"And you are certain he will make an attempt on Taanab?" Tenel Ka said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Tekli replied softly. "He has made it clear that securing the Inner Rim for the Yuuzhan Vong is a priority. All nearby Galactic Alliance fleet elements have already been pursued back into the Colonies, but the moment they enter that region, the Yuuzhan Vong break off their pursuit. I am not a military strategist by any means, but I believe he is trying to create a buffer zone in which his forces can operate with impunity. With the Inner Rim secure, they will have consolidated their power base from the Deep Core outwards."

"And I agreed, your Majesty," ranking Galactic Alliance officer and commander of what was left of the fighter squadrons, Major Zindra Daine spoke up. She looked as tired as Tekli, with dried blood caking her hands and heavy bags under her eyes. "As adaptable as Nas Choka is proving, he's still ideologically a Yuuzhan Vong. As such, the well-being of his people comes first. Once he takes the Inner Rim, he will have brought more time for his people to recover from their major losses at Ebaq Nine, Hutt Space, and elsewhere. He'll also have successfully protected the colonies that the Yuuzhan Vong have established in the Inner Rim and Core worlds, enabling them to rebuild their number. Taking Taanab is as much an ideological as it is a strategic victory. If we lose Taanab, the Warmaster proves his worth and can focus on directing the myriad of forces he has scattered along the Mid and Outer Rim territories without outside interference."

"Understood," Tenel Ka said clasping her hands behind her. "If the two of you will not mind, Hapes will take control of what is left of the Hegemony and Galactic Alliance forces. The both of you look as if you will collapse at any moment."

"Your help will be most appreciated, Tenel Ka," Tekli smiled gratefully. "With both Master Madurrin and myself resting, should you need anything, Jedi Knight Seff Hellin should have recovered sufficiently to handle the basic tasks."

"By your leave then," Zindra bowed politely.

"We will simply have to hold out until Zekk and the others arrive," Tenel Ka said. "The fleet I have brought with me may not be as numerous as the force Admiral Kre'fey had at his disposal, but it will prove a hard meal to chew. We will hold Taanab. _That_ is a fact."

**0-[II]-0 0-[II]-0**

"You're running on fumes," Nemodian Twin Sun's pilot, Lieutenant Vale, said lightly. With Lowbacca still on Corellia, the command of the squadron had fallen onto her. She _still_ wasn't a good pilot, but she had managed to survive the slugging matches thanks to her ability to assign others tasks they best excelled at. "Another cup of caf help?"

"That and a meditation trance," Valin said with a weary laugh, accepting Vale's offered brew. "Who knew that being on alert for almost every single minute of the week could be so draining?"

"Hey, it's thanks to you we've managed to hold Duro for as long we have."

Valin took a long drink of the caffeinated beverage, relishing the warm liquid as it slid down his throat. "Sometimes it feels like the weight of the galaxy's on my shoulders."

"Hang in there, Jedi Horn. We definitely need you."

"Thanks Vale, you doing okay too?" Unlike many of the pilots he knew, Vale wasn't the type to look down on another or brag about her accomplishments. For Valin, if he could sum her up in a single word, it would be 'brave'. She _knew_ she wasn't the best pilot out there and flew every sortie knowing full well her chance of returning we much slimmer than most. Yet she stuck to her duty, to her squadmates, and tried to make whatever contribution she could.

Vale had signed up shortly after her home-planet had fallen to the Yuuzhan Vong. Only seventeen then, she had gone through basic training and had the fortune, or misfortune depending on one's point of view, to be assigned to Twin Sun's squadron straight out of training. Two years on, and she was _still_ trying to prove to herself that the assignment hadn't been a fluke, that her abilities were the reason why she had landed a spot on one of the premier squads in the Galactic Alliance.

The Nemodian sighed and grimaced, the stress of the situation showing in the slight molted look of her greenish-gray skin. "Flying three sorties a day is pushing everyone to their limits. At the rate we're going, soon everyone's going to be flying like me on a bad day."

"Tell me about it," Valin sighed. Being the only Force-sensitive left in the fleet meant that all Vong-detecting had fallen to him. Though he was successful in keeping the Vong at bay, the toll on his body was clear in his slouched posture and the completely defeated expression on his face. "I'll be willing to kiss the Vong commander if they stopped their hourly attacks."

"Any word on our reinforcements?"

"I've been in contact with Yaqeel, they're two days out."

Vale made a grunting croak at the back of her throat, expressing her displeasure in her native language.

"I know how you feel. The Vong aren't making it easier for them," Valin nodded, his Force sensitivity enabling him to understand her non-verbal cursing. "At last message, some guy name Zhat Lah sent a couple of self-propelled asteroids at them when he yanked them out of hyperspace with some dovin basal mines. Or at least I _think_ that's what Yaqeel was trying to tell me. Force, I can't even remember being this exhausted before. Forget two days, I doubt I can keep up the advance warning thing for another two hours."

"It'd be nice of the Yuuzhan Vong and Corellians to attack us all at once, for once," Vale agreed.

Valin opened his mouth, and then closed it. There was a disturbance in the Force, an actual disturbance unlike the plots of nothingness created by the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Did my big mouth just jinx us?" Vale groaned, leaning forward so that her forehead touched her flight helmet.

"No," Valin shook his head. He stood and quickly made his way towards the bridge. "If…if all the sleep-depravation hasn't made me crazy, I think we've actually just gotten some help."

"I thought you said Yaqeel and the others were still two days out?"

"They are," Valin said. "You're going to call me crazy, but a small army of Force sensitive droids have just arrived to help us."

"You're definitely crazy," Vale nodded, looking at him in concern.

The two entered the bridge at the same time as General Panib. "Jedi Horn, Lieutenant Vale."

"Sir," Vale saluted.

"Sensors, what do we have?"

"Not Vong, sir," the operator replied, sounding bewildered. "That's about all I can say. There are about thirty-six or so fighters and one weird looking metal dreadnaught sitting just off our port side."

"Receiving transmission from the dreadnaught."

"Go ahead," Panib motioned.

A holographic image of one of Lando's YVH-1 battledroids appeared. _"Greetings Galactic Alliance forces. I am Illum, Shard of the Iron Knights. We have come to aid you."_

"Jedi Horn?" General Panib blinked in bewilderment.

"The Iron Knights are Jedi," Valin said slowly. "I've heard of them, but I've never seen them before. Sentient crystals placed in droid bodies."

"You mean to tell me that that droid is a Jedi?" General Panib said incredulously.

_"I prefer to be called Illum, or Shard, general,"_ Illum intoned in a slightly scolding, feminine-sounding, non-droid fashion. "_My appearance is simply a vessel with which I can move myself around."_

"Forgive me," Panib cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment. "I have never encountered…a Force sensitive being such as yourself. You are more than welcome to join us, Jedi Shard."

_"We sense a Jedi aboard your fleet, but he appears to be in need of a recharge. If you will inform us of our duties, we will take his place while he recovers."_

"Errr…" Valin ran a hand through his hair. "Right. I'm Jedi Valin Horn. I'll explain more soon. See you aboard, Illum."

_"We look forward to it, Jedi Horn." _The transmission ended.

"You know," Valin said, blinking. "When I said I wanted the Force to give me some help, I didn't quite expect this."

"On the bright side, you can finally get a few hours of shut-eye," Vale said lightly.

"After the Hutts, I didn't think our allies could get any stranger," General Panib laughed. "I guess this war does have a way of bringing everyone together."

**0-[III]-0 0-[III]-0**

Tahiri only allowed herself to truly relax when the small 'civilian' armada of Freed Yuuzhan Vong vessels flooded her perceptions through the cognition hood. They were still a few lightyears away from Zonama Sekot, but close enough that Tahiri could feel the full strength of her bond with Anakin. She sent a brief 'hi, I'll see you soon,' to him and got an eager 'I can't wait' in reply that boosted her drained spirits.

_Force, she missed him._

Grinning eagerly, she activated the installed villip cluster aboard her Sekotian vessel and waited as it took on the face of the Supreme Leader of the Free Yuuzhan Vong.

"Taan, thanks for waiting for us. Hope you weren't here too long," Tahiri waved.

_"Not long at all. We're all anxious to see this Zonama Sekot for ourselves."_

"I can tell," Tahiri glanced at the small flotilla. "How many people do you have aboard those ships?"

_"Upwards of eighty thousand in this wave, mostly those tired of war and those with experience setting up colonies. If Sekot does not mind it, another two waves of fifty thousand are ready to disembark for the planet once we've finished preparations."_

"It's kind of hard to believe if I wasn't seeing it for myself," Tahiri said in amazement. "I can't believe this war is actually going to end soon."

_"I understand you've picked up a couple new allies?"_

"Right," Tahiri leaned back slightly so the villip could see the rest of the cockpit. "Former High Priest of Yun-Yammka, Naazar. Master Shapers Ahsi and Nen Yim. And the Prophet Yu'shaa and his bodyguards, Garagh and Kunra."

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Supreme Leader," Yu'shaa clasped a fist to his chest and bowed his head in respect.

_"And I you. You are definitely to be commended for garnering such a following in a place as dangerous for heretics as Coruscant."_

"The truth can never be silenced, no matter how hard one tries. I am but a messenger for the gods, a vessel. It is their will that has granted me such success," Yu'shaa remarked modestly.

_"And High Priest, I have to say that I am grateful you have seen through the lies Shimrra foisted on you."_

"As am I," Naazar said mildly. "I am eager to see the true Yuuzhan'tar and all that it has to offer our people."

"We'll bring our ship to dock with yours," Tahiri said. "Is the _Blessed by the Jedi_ still your flag?"

_"It is,"_ Taan nodded. _"Oh, and Tahiri, you will be happy to learn that Danni Quee is among the people joining us for this venture and she has brought you your ship."_

"My…the _Veila_ is ready?" Tahiri brightened.

_"Indeed, Danni and Kadat flew her here personally. It is a wondrous work of art. I can see why Kadat is proud of her. It is a shame Wryadra cannot be here with us to see both Zonama and the life he helped to craft."_

"Yes, he would have loved her," Tahiri said softly. "In any case, I can't wait to see her again. We're bringing this ship in to dock."

_"I'll be there to greet you personally."_

The villip reverted and Tahiri nudge the ship towards their destination.

"The '_Veila'_?" Nen Yim tilted her head.

"A ship Anakin commissioned for me," Tahiri nodded. "He and some shapers and scientists and mechanics got together and made a hybrid vessel. Since they hooked up the ship brain to a droid brain, the ship is much more sentient than an average Yuuzhan Vong vessel."

"Interesting, if not highly heretical," Ahsi Yim laughed. "Strangely enough, an abomination such as the one you describe only makes me more curious about it. If you would permit it, I would like to examine this sentient ship."

"Only if you don't refer to her as an abomination," Tahiri rolled her eyes. "Nen Yim, would you like to meet the _Veila_ too?"

Nen Yim regarded Tahiri and Ahsi with an unreadable expression. "Perhaps. But before that, I would like to meet the members of Domain Rin. I am interested to see just how much they have changed since I last saw them."

"So, Shaeri will be with me, Yu'shaa will be meeting with Taan and the others, you two have your own things, how about you, Naazar?" Tahiri glanced at the High Priest.

"I…will look at this _Veila_ as well, to pass the time of course," Naazar said. "If I were a priest of Yun-Ne'shel I have no doubt I would be falling over myself in awe. As I am not, I only have little interest in this jointly Shaped vessel."

"Sure," Tahiri hid her smirk. Out of his element, Naazar wasn't exactly a good liar. From the shine in Ahsi's eyes, it was clear the shaper had recognized this as well. "Alright, then, I'll let Taan know."

"Get ready," Shaeri said from the co-pilot's seat. "We're coming in to dock."

"These next few hours will prove most momentous indeed," Yu'shaa smiled benevolently. "I can hardly wait."

**0-[IV]-0 0-[IV]-0**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, isn't your grandfather a former CorSec agent?" Tarc whispered as a Corellian YT-1300 freighter, the _Century Hawk,_ coasted silently into the hangar.

"Please, for one, he's my _great_ grandfather," Jysella smiled softly, rolling her eyes. As the days went by, she had been finding herself more and more at home with Tarc's very odd family. "And two, ever since Valin and I were born, both he and Grandpa Booster have been locked in some sort of unofficial competition to be the coolest grandparent ever. When Grandpa Rostek taught me how to encode messages in the genetic structures of flowers, Grandpa Booster taught me how to slice into computer systems used in most standard mid-line freighters. Then Grandpa Rostek taught me how to spot a tail and how to insert tracking programs into computers, so Grandpa Booster tried to teach me and Valin several smuggler tricks for hiding contraband and bribing customs agents with things other than credits and mindtricks."

"That sounds kind of neat."

"I was only five at the time!" Jysella laughed. "You try explaining to a five year old the intricacies of DNA manipulation, or which wires not to touch and which ones to cut after giving her a pair of scissors. But they definitely tried."

"You have a very weird family," Tarc chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Says the guy with an Ewok as an uncle, a former smuggler-turned-starship-racer-turned-tour-guide as an aunt, and two parents whose idea of a vacation was to help overthrow the Peace Brigade government and adopt you."

"Yeah," Tarc exhaled with a wry grin. "Do you really think Rostek can help, though?"

"Uh huh," Jysella nodded as the Corellian freighter finally touched down. "He may be over a hundred, but his mind is still razor sharp. If anyone can think his way out of a problem, it's Grandpa Rostek."

"He's taking a big risk, you know," Kirney Slane said softly. "If this goes bad for him…"

"It won't," Jysella said with a confident smile. "Grandpa Rostek's gotten out of worst scrapes than an enemy-occupied planet."

The ramp lowered and Jysella eagerly bounded up to it. "Grandpa!"

An elderly man beamed as he scooped Jysella up in a loving hug. "Sella."

"Thanks for coming," Jysella beamed. "Now that you're here, we can figure out a way out of this mess."

Rostek laughed softly and patted his great-granddaughter's arm. "We'll see now, won't we?" Despite being close to a hundred and seventeen years old, Rostek Horn still stood proudly, without any stoop. His careworn wrinkled face was aged, yet his dark eyes still shined with intelligent light. He was thin and frail, but there was still some fight in him yet. "Why don't you introduce me to your new friends?"

Jysella motioned to Tarc, Kirney, and Myn and introduced each of them. "And Danielle and Kolot you've already met."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Kirney bowed her head politely. "You're a legend on Corellia."

"I'm flattered Ms. Petothel," Rostek said, keen eyes meeting Kirney's shocked ones. "Why so surprised? You didn't think I'd let just any Diktat sympathizer shuttle my great granddaughter around, did you?"

"It's Kirney now, sir," Kirney said with a ghost of a whisper as Myn wrapped a supportive arm around her.

"So it is," Rostek said kindly. "Thank you and your family for looking out for Jysella."

"It was no problem," Myn said with a nod. "I'm sorry we weren't able to extract her father. But the area he's in is still tightly locked down by the Vong."

"Corran will survive," Rostek replied with a nod. He glanced back to Jysella. "You Jedi are definitely resourceful. Before Danielle and Kolot located me, another of your party found me first."

Jysella blinked, and then her own eyes became round as she sensed another Force presence make its way to the back of the freighter. "Lowie!"

The Wookie Jedi emerged and let out a happy warble, sweeping up Jysella in a bear-hug that nearly had her vanish against him.

"Lowie! Air!" Jysella gasped. "I'm glad you survived too, but air!"

Lowbacca emitted an amused chuffing sound as he placed Jysella back down. "[It is a relief to see you again as well.]"

Jysella tried her best to tame her hair and brush Wookie hair off her clothing, mock glaring at Lowbacca as she did. "Bad walking carpet!"

"It was quite fun convincing the customs official that Lowbacca was Kolot's long lost cousin," Danielle said, emerging from the ship. "I think the Force kind of helped though."

"Really?" Tarc laughed.

"Yeah," Danielle smirked. "And even better, both Horn and Lowbacca have some very good news for us."

"Oh?" Kirney seemed to recover from her earlier shock.

"Yes," Rostek kept himself supported against his great granddaughter. "Who would have thought that at my age I'd be helping plan coups still."

"Another coup?" Tarc groaned. "And I thought a coup with two Corellians was bad enough! We're on an entire planet full of them!"

"I'll stock up on the paint bombs and laxatives," Jysella laughed, having heard all about Tarc's adventures on Ylesia.

"You do that," Danielle smiled.

"Perhaps you'd better explain," Myn said to Rostek, motioning to the office. "A coup?"

"Short version," Rostek said. "The Diktat's grip on power is tenuous at best. His decision to betray the Galactic Alliance hasn't been well received by most of the ruling aristocracy. Thing is, with the occupation force, no one is brave enough to say otherwise. I know that CorSec is willing to stand by us, provided we convince enough politicians that the Diktat is bad for Corellia. We remove the Diktat, and Corellian pride will take care of the rest. We Corellians hate being ruled by someone other than our own."

"What about the Yuuzhan Vong garrison?" Jysella asked.

"Leave them to your father," Rostek chuckled. "A straight up fight is more his thing anyway. Come now, your Wookie friend and I have a lot to tell you."

**0-[V]-0 0-[V]-0**

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we supposed to be dropping out of hyperspace surrounded by friendly vessels," Ganner said, his light tone betrayed by the tension in his voice.

They had been forced to take a route through the Colonies to avoid several larger Yuuzhan Vong garrisons in the Mid Rim region. Unfortunately, the new Warmaster had been just as quick to reinforce the Colonies' region. Several dovin basals and a couple of ambushes later, the reinforcements they were trying to bring to Taanab was scattered across a couple of different systems.

They _had_ been trying to rendezvous with the others back in the Mid Rim, but after hitting an ion storm and several dovin basal-caused gravimetric fluctuations in the hyperspace route, they found themselves a bit further off course than they had intended. It was the equivalent of bouncing around several tornados and getting flung far from where you wanted to go.

"Blast it," Juno Eclipse hissed as their ship rocked violently from a barrage of plasma fire. "Rahm! The star charts, where in blazes did we drop out of hyperspace at?"

"Checking coordinates…not good. We're in the Core, Brentaal system."

"Brentaal? Those dovin basals must have pulled us further along our path than we thought!" Juno sent the ship into a spin. Brentaal was one of the Core systems that decided to fight rather than capitulate to the Yuuzhan Vong. Unfortunately, the Yuuzhan Vong hadn't been all that amused and brutally razed much of the planet to stamp out the rebellion. Though slave labor camps and small pockets of people still existed, the system was firmly in the hands of the local Yuuzhan Vong commander. "Get ready for another jump to hyperspace."

"Where?"

"We don't have time to recalibrate the hyperdrive after those last dovin basals and I don't want to push it any further. Chart a course to the nearest system," Juno said through gritted teeth. "And hurry, I can't dodge them forever."

"Coordinates set," Rahm reported a split second later. "Go!"

Juno reactivated the hyperdrive and the ship lurched forward and away from several closing Yuuzhan Vong picketships.

The jump was indeed short, after less than an hour of travel, they reemerged into real space.

"Corulag?" Juno emitted a wry laugh as she glanced at her son. "You plotted us a course _further_ into Vong held space?"

"I figured we could help father," Rahm shrugged sheepishly.

"It looks like that's all we'll be able to do until we get a new ship," Zekk reported from behind. "That last jump just fried our hyperdrive."

"Corulag it is, then," Juno sighed. She glanced back at Rahm. "Why don't you let your father and sister know we're here."

"They already know, mother."

Juno glanced back to her passengers. "Well, this might not have been the planet we were expecting to defend, but at least it's still in one piece. How do you Jedi feel about helping the locals retake the system?"

"We were scheduled to save one system anyways," Ganner shrugged. "Why not."

"No arguments here, not like we can go anywhere else anyway," Zekk agreed.

"Let us hope the rest of the fleet made its way to Taanab," Natua voiced. "But as Jedi Rhysode has instructed me, we must make do with the hand we are dealt. I have no objections to helping liberate a Vong-held system."

"That's the spirit," Juno muttered under her breath.

"I can't think of any place better than to be trapped behind enemy lines on a Vong-held world, surrounded by Vong ready to grind us into a bloody pulp," Ganner said jovially.

"I can think of several places that would be better," Zekk said wryly.

"Yeah, but those places are boring," Ganner said, as Corulag began to grow bigger in the cockpit window. "You see, the reason why Corulag has yet to be rid of Vong is because they haven't had the pleasure of knowing Ganner Rhysode yet. Once I'm there, we'll have this Vong problem solved in no time."

"Yes," Zekk continued in a dry tone. "Why don't you draw another line in the ground, while Natua and I do something stupidly heroic."

"A combination of Myrkr and Palanhi. I like it, I like it," Ganner nodded, rubbing his chin sagely. "But what are our good pilots going to do in the meantime?"

"Form a fan club," Natua said unexpectedly, causing Zekk to shoot daggers at Ganner. "Cheer us on as we die in some heroic fashion befitting of a Jedi."

"One of you is enough, quit corrupting the younger ones."

Juno sighed and gave them an ever-suffering glance. "One thing is for sure, if the Yuuzhan Vong aren't going to run away screaming from your terrible comedy routine, the people of Corulag will."

**0-[VI]-0 0-[VI]-0**

"Taan," Tahiri hugged the Supreme Leader of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong with enthusiasm, grateful that one of the first Freed Ones was still among the living.

"Tahiri," Taan smiled genuinely. "You are well?"

"Uh huh," Tahiri nodded, stepping back. "And you?"

"As well as I can be."

Tahiri gestured to the others who had come off the Sekotian ship. "Shaeri you know, and these are our new…allies, I guess you could call them that. Nen and Ahsi Yim, Master Shapers. Former High Priest Naazar. The Prophet Yu'shaa, and his two bodyguards."

"It is nice to meet you all," Taan said politely. "You will understand, of course, if we assign an escort to you for the duration of your stay here. We've had problems with Shimrra's infiltrators in the past and with all of you being such prominent figures, we don't want to take any chances."

"Not at all, great one," Yu'shaa inclined his head. "I will treasure this chance to earn your trust."

"At least you have not become senile in your new found freedom," Nen Yim scoffed, but she too nodded in understanding.

"Taan, Nen Yim wished to meet the new Domain Leader for Domain Rin," Tahiri gestured. "Naazar and Ahsi wanted to examine the _Veila_. And Yu'shaa wished an audience with the representatives of the Supreme Council."

"That can all be arranged," Taan said, her hands held amicably at her sides. "Ne'rai Rin could definitely benefit from learning from one so experienced as Nen Yim." Taan looked to the older Master Shaper. "You will be interested to know that Domain Rin has absorbed several smaller Shaping Domains and has become one of the leading forces in our new society. Without any restrictions set upon them by the Supreme Overlord, the shapers are forging ahead with several advancements in our biots."

"Interesting," Nen Yim said noncommittally. However, like Naazar earlier, her eyes seemed to shine at the chance to practice her craft unimpeded by lies and restrictions.

"If you will come with us, Master Shaper," one of the groups of warriors accompanying Taan gestured. "We will take you to Domain Rin's Miid ro'ik."

"By your leave then, Supreme Leader," Nen Yim inclined her head politely and then followed the warriors onto a nearby shuttle-analog.

"At this moment, most of the Caretakers have been spread amongst the different ships in this convoy," Taan said to Yu'shaa. "It will take too much effort to convene them, so if you wish to meet the others, it will have to be after we have reached Zonama Sekot. There are, however, a quarter of the Supreme Council present aboard this vessel and we will be honored to meet one as brave as you."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," Yu'shaa simpered. "My people have struggled long and hard on Coruscant, and it will be a relief to know that their plight has not been forgotten."

"In the meantime, Tahiri, am I correct to assume that you and Shaeri wish to visit the _Veila_ with the others?"

"Your wisdom is great, Supreme Leader," Tahiri grinned.

"And will you need an escort?"

Tahiri glanced at Ahsi and Naazar, then shook her head. "No, Shaeri and I will be fine."

"Then the _Veila_ is two berthing bays over," Taan gestured. "I believe that Danni and Kadat are aboard her now ready to present her like proud parents."

Tahiri laughed. "Okay, we'll be there shortly. Come on, Ahsi, Naazar. I think you'll like the _Veila. _Yu'shaa, will you and your people be fine meeting with Taan and the others by yourselves?"

Yu'shaa smiled benevolently. "But of course. We all desire a free people, and we have much to discuss. Besides, we will be well guarded. What could possibly go wrong?"

**0-[VII]-0 0-[VII]-0**

"Anyone else fed up with this Zhat Lah?" Wedge glanced about at the holo-images of the other ship captains. He received nods of agreement all around. They had been yanked out of hyperspace yet again and lost another ship to the hit-and-run tactics of their pursuer; one who had dogged them relentlessly all the way from Fondor. "Unfortunately, we can't afford to make a full stop to deal with him. General Panib and the others can't afford the delay. I'm open to suggestions."

_"I have one_," Dukat Gray said.

"Go ahead."

_"The Hapans are numerous enough that we can hold our own against this Vong commander. Yet we are not so numerous that our absence will greatly hurt the reinforcements we are bringing to the Bakurans and Hutts. Next time we encounter Zhat, let my people handle his forces and continue on with the rest to Duro."_

Having been alerted to the other fleet's situation by Yaqeel via Valin, Wedge's reinforcements had adjusted their plans after the last Yuuzhan Vong interdiction. Wedge thought about Aleson's proposal, and nodded slowly."That could work, Dukat. You won't have any backup if things go sideways though."

_"Understood. Not to worry, General Antilles. These Yuuzhan Vong will not last long against the might of Hapes' best. They have never faced a commander such as me before."_

Wedge silently counted backwards from ten. What had sounded like a good plan at first suddenly seemed like a disaster in the making. Next to him Yaqeel had to duck her head to hide her disbelieving smile, which definitely wasn't any help for him. There was little he could do. With Zhat Lah hounding them, every jump was turning into a delay they couldn't afford. From Yaqeel's reports it didn't sound like the allied fleets at Duro would last too much longer. "Be careful then, Dukat. I think the Queen Mother would be extremely displeased with me should anything happen to the Hapan ships in my command."

_"Have faith, general. Go and reinforce the Bakurans, we Hapans will make our stand here."_

Aleson's hologram flickered out and the Hapan vessels began to detach themselves from the rest of the fleet. The other holograms all looked extremely dubious.

_"Maybe Leia and I will stick around,"_ Han said with a sigh. _"You know, just in case."_

"Thanks Han," Wedge chuckled darkly. "Good luck."

_"You too Wedge. Falcon out." _And Han's hologram deactivated.

Wedge looked to the others. "Alright, continue our course to Duro. Without coralskippers pounding us every time we get dragged out of hyperspace, the journey should be a bit easier."

**0-[VIII]-0 0-[VIII]-0**

Warmaster Nas Choka bowed low as the villip cluster took on the form of the Supreme Overlord. "Dread One, I hear and obey."

_"Warmaster, I am recalling you from the front."_

"My lord?"

_"Matters have come to my attention that require your immediate action. Leave your current campaign to a subordinate and return to Yuuzhan'tar."_

Nas Choka blinked. "My lord, I do not understand. My campaign is nearly completely. I have nearly secured all of what the infidels call the 'Inner Rim' for the Yuuzhan Vong. What could be more pressing than to carve out a safe zone for our people?"

_"This war has dragged on for far too long, Warmaster Choka. You and all Supreme Commanders are being recalled to plan one final strike against the Galactic Alliance."_

"You wish us to attack their planet, Mon Calamari?"

_"Astute as ever, Warmaster. Yes, their capitol shall be your next target. This war can either drag on for decades or end with decisive blows against their most valued targets. Mon Calamari shall be the beginning of the end."_

"Dread Lord, I do not question your plan, or the soundness of it, merely the timing. If I am given just one more year, we will be in a position to launch our final offensive…"

_"Warmaster, you have your orders. Return with your most distinguished warriors and vessels, they will be needed for this death blow."_

"I obey, Dread Lord," Nas Choka swallowed, unable to keep the confusion from his face. He knew that Shimrra was no fool when it came to tactical maneuvering, that the Supreme Overlord had an abundance of experience against many foes. Why then was the leader of their race ignoring common sense and pushing for this deep strike when their borders were far from secure was something Nas Choka did not know. But as the commander of the Yuuzhan Vong forces he had a duty to the Supreme Overlord and he would follow his instructions.

Perhaps Shimrra knew something he did not.

Yes, that must be it, Nas Choka mentally concurred. Perhaps the Supreme Overlord, in all his infinite wisdom, had come into information that would truly end the war.

Nas Choka clasped a fist over his chest and held the position until the villip inverted itself with a sigh.

"Helmsman, set course for Yuuzhan'tar. Have the following vessels accompany us. We have been summoned by the Supreme Overlord himself."

**0-[IX]-0 0-[IX]-0**

"The Avatar of Yun-Shuno has communicated to us a great many things about your movement," Taan said, reclined on a polyp bed of red and orange. She, like the other representatives of the Supreme Council, was in the specially grown room aboard the _Blessed by the Jedi, _designed to hold conferences in comfort. "And our own people on Coruscant many more."

"There is not much to say, Supreme Leader, noble Caretakers," Yu'shaa said, a hand moving to his chest in a gesture of modesty. "My loyal followers and I all want the same thing, to be rid of Shimrra and to be free of the oppression which has burdened our shoulders for many hundreds of years. I am but the voice of the gods, their mouthpiece, my disciples and the _Jeedai_ are the ones who have made everything possible."

"Indeed," Taan said patiently. "There is one matter that has come to our attention that has concerned us, however."

"Oh?" Yu'shaa seemed to freeze on his own polyp bed.

"Yes," Taan gestured to his face. "Your masquer."

"I wear it to show my devotion to the gods," Yu'shaa said with a hesitant smile. "I would take it off, but most find my visage highly displeasing and vomit inducing. I was one of the test experiments the Shapers used their voxyn acid on. Apparently I was too attractive for someone so Shamed. The gods blessed me with this masquer and allowed my life to continue on in their service."

"That may be the case," Taan said slowly. "But you must understand our caution. Brave men and women have died due to Shimrra's agents, and we have no wish for any of our leaders to lie to our people like Shimrra has. There have also been reports from our people within your movement that rivals and threats to your powers have the tendency to be caught up in raids by Shimrra's forces. Places once safe are suddenly flooded with Shimrra loyalists, and smaller groups that might have drawn away your followers or drawn attention to your group are suddenly snuffed out."

"What can I say?" Yu'shaa said, his hesitant smile now forced. A hand instinctively dug into his robes and fingered the cool metal vial. "The gods do as they will."

Taan bowed her head for a moment, taking a small breath. When she looked up, her eyes were gentle. "Yu'shaa, it does not matter to us who you were in your past life under Shimrra. To speak frankly, provided your actions harm no one, it does not matter to us if you serve Shimrra still. What does matter is that you are given a chance to see that a future without Shimrra's death grip _is_ possible. That the Yuuzhan Vong still _have_ a future when this war is over. We have traveled for a very long time, warred for even longer than that. Shimrra's ways are no longer self-sustainable. In the next two days it will take us to reach Zonama Sekot, hopefully you will be able to see that a life of peace is not as much a dream as you might have once thought."

At that Yu'shaa was truly stunned speechless. "You…you cannot be serious?"

"All of us here, at one time or another, served Shimrra. Whether out of choice because we believed only he had the strength to lead or people, or due to force, we did his bidding. Before you ask, yes, we have some suspicion as to who you were before you took on the guise of Yu'shaa, but like the Supreme Leader has said, it does not matter," an older Caretaker spoke.

"You will find that things a run a bit differently than what occurred under Shimrra the Deceiver." Yu'shaa's surprise at seeing the former High Prefect Drathul on the Supreme Council was only topped by the High Prefect speaking those words. "Free thought is allowed, as is the exchange of information. Though the current Supreme Council is far from being flawless, it is a system competent enough for the moment. When we reach Zonama Sekot, no doubt things will change once more. But they will be changes for the better. The Yuuzhan Vong have not fallen apart just because the Shamed Ones no longer obey Shimrra. We have not all died just because a great many priests have renounced the gods and joined this movement. The lies have taken us this far, now it is time to build a now society based on truth."

"All of you shame me with your words," Yu'shaa swallowed after a moment. His eyes darted towards each of the twenty-one individuals in the room as he slowly released the vial he had been grasping. "I will endeavor to prove myself worthy of your trust. I will admit that I used to be a member of Shimrra's inner-circle and that I have fallen out of favor with him. But I too have realized that the Yuuzhan Vong cannot continue this warring cycle. My devotion to my followers is genuine. I sought out Zonama Sekot because I too wished to see if the rumors were true."

Taan smiled kindly. "We are glad to hear that, Yu'shaa. If you wish, we will take you on a brief tour of our ships. We have livestock and many plants ready to be transplanted to our new homeworld. Many warriors have given up their amphistaffs in hope of a life of peace. Intendant Caste members have also been instrumental in keeping our new government running. This truly will be a new Yuuzhan Vong and we hope you find it in your heart to join us."

Yu'shaa blinked repeatedly, finally bowing his head. "The gods truly are wise and all knowing. I would be honored to see this new future you tout, and see if it is the future the gods have showed me in my dreams."

Taan gestured to several Yuuzhan Vong who had entered the room. "Then go with Shakh'al Lah and Phaa Anor. There is much to see."

Yu'shaa froze momentarily at the sight of Phaa Anor, before inclining his head once more and smiling. "As you command, Supreme Leader."

**0-[X]-0 0-[X]-0**

When Yu'shaa left the room, the small representation of the Supreme Council exchanged nervous looks. "Are you sure what we did was wise? His reaction after seeing myself and Phaa Anor, combined with the intelligence our agents have gathered on Coruscant, leaves no doubt that this Yu'shaa is indeed our missing Executor. He is too dangerous to be left alone."

"We need to at least try to convince him that the old government is a dying beast," Taan addressed Drathul. "Nom Anor may be a despicable character, but his mind is sharp. Better to have that mind on our side than serving Shimrra. As one of my instructors once taught me, unless you are certain of a kill, you never trap a dangerous animal."

"And what makes you think that the Executor will even defect?" Drathul pressed. "He is even more dangerous since we've also left him with Phaa, another whose loyalty is in question."

"It will be his choice, Caretaker Drathul," Taan replied. "We will not force him to serve us, or imprison him for what he _might_ do in the future. That is Shimrra's way. We learn nothing from killing or imprisoning him now. What we _will_ do is watch, watch and learn his intentions. Will he choose to side with his traitorous cousin, Phaa? Or with the Freed One Shakh'al? Who knows? Maybe his presence onboard our ship will flush out other agents of Shimrra."

"I agree," Caretaker for Domain Fath, an Intendant Caste based Domain, acknowledged. "For all of his schemes, Nom Anor always did do what was best for Nom Anor. If we can show him that we are a viable alternative for the Yuuzhan Vong, that Shimrra is months away from downfall, then he will throw his lot in with us. His future, like it always has been, is in his hands."

**0-[XI]-0 0-[XI]-0**

"This…this is…" Tahiri hid her smile as Ahsi gazed upon the _Veila_ in complete disbelief. "How can this…"

"An abomination," Naazar stammered.

"Hey! She can understand you, you know," Danni Quee called out, emerging from the metal ramp of the hybrid vessel. "Hi, Tahiri."

"Danni." Tahiri beamed.

"The _Veila_'s finished growing," Danni pointed out unnecessarily, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"So I've noticed, can we come aboard?"

"That's up to the _Veila_," Danni laughed, patting the organic shell-like coral pieces of the outside of the ship. "She's a lot like you, Tahiri. Temperamental but loyal to her friends. She's a hundred percent her own being. Speaking of, who are the Yuuzhan Vong with you? I mean, I know Shaeri, but a priest and a shaper?"

"Oh," Tahiri gestured. "This is High Priest Naazar. Well, former high priest anyways."

Naazar tilted his head slightly. "You are the creator of this vessel?"

"I helped. There's also Kadat and a whole team of engineers and shapers who made her possible," Danni looked to Tahiri's 'adopted' little sister. "Kadat's in the cockpit, Shaeri, if you want to catch up. The two of you have come far since your days as Shamed Ones."

Shaeri smiled. "We have indeed. Tahiri, if you do not mind?"

"Go ahead," Tahiri patted her shoulder and the Freed One entered the ship ahead of her. Looking back to Danni, she finished the introductions. "This is Ahsi Yim, sister to Nen Yim, the one who helped Shaped me."

No sooner had she said that than a retractable turret suddenly emerged from the _Veila_ and took aim. Both Danni and Tahiri's eyes widened in surprise.

"No _Veila_! She's a friend!" Tahiri called out loudly in near panic.

Tahiri never thought she'd see an automated turret droop in disappointment, but the moment she had identified Ahsi as a friend, the gun aimed towards the ground with an audible whine and then seemed to reluctantly retract back into the ship.

"Like I said a hundred percent her own being," Danni said with a faint, nervous grin. "Maybe you should use one of the cognition hoods to help explain to the _Veila_ some more. She's a learning girl after all."

"Amazing," Ahsi whispered, stepping towards the ship; seemingly uncaring that she had been seconds away from being atomized.

Tahiri placed a hand on Ahsi's shoulder. "Why don't you let me and Shaeri go in first?"

Ahsi shook herself from her awed trance. "Of course, right."

Tahiri rolled her eyes. "I think you and Danni will get along great. She can tell you how the _Veila _was made while you wait."

Wasting no time, Ahsi immediately whirled around to the other blond and began rattling off a series of questions. The words were incomprehensible to Tahiri, but Danni seemed to have no problem and responded in the same technical and shaper-based jargon as if she had been doing so her entire life. Both seemed to have matching, excitable gleams in their eyes as they gestured to different areas of the ship.

Tahiri empathized with the warrior priest's bewildered expression. "Come on, Naazar."

"Your ship will not try to kill me too?"

"Why would she do that?"

"I called her an abomination."

"Well, if she's anything like me, she'll accept an apology. We've been called worse before," Tahiri said the words calmly as she stared pointedly into the ship.

Naazar blinked, and took a hesitant step forward. "I apologize…ship. I am not accustomed to having my beliefs challenged more than once in my life time. Old habits are…hard…to overcome."

"See, she didn't blast you to bits, now come on," Tahiri said, patting the warrior priest affectionately on the shoulder as the ship emitted a small trill from inside the vessel.

The older Yuuzhan Vong raised his brow in incredulity. Here he was, a supposedly feared and terrifying member of Yun-Yammka's warrior sect, being reassured by a human girl not even a third his age about a ship that was probably smarter than him. His head hurt just thinking about it. Still, he dutifully followed the teen onto the ship, warily glancing at the computers embedded within pulsating organic walls. Though he wasn't as appreciative of the Shaping and mechanical aspects of the vessels as the shaper and scientists were, he had to admit that there was no better ship for the avatar of Yun-Shuno than one that went against everything Shimrra and the priests believed in.

Tahiri glanced back over her shoulder at the suddenly silent High Priest and smiled gently. "What do you think about her, now that you've actually had time to think it over?"

"This ship…if the rumors of Zonama Sekot are true, then she could very well be an offspring of the sentient planet in spirit."

"I've never thought of it that way," Tahiri glanced about the _Veila_ whimsically as they entered the central chamber. She could hear Shaeri in the cockpit happily taking with the ship and Kadat as if they had been long lost friends, and it made her smile softly. "Anakin decided to have her created for me as a 'just because' gift. To tell you the truth I actually think it was more the challenge of building her that appealed to him than gifting her to me. But when my mind first touched the _Veila_, it was so strange, but welcoming too. If you will allow it, will you let her skim your mind so she can understand your viewpoints better?"

Naazar looked at the holographic interface and computers in the center of the room, electrical outlets linked up to organic nerve-like clusters in transparent sheaths. "I…I think I will. One of the problems with our people is that we all must keep our thoughts to ourselves. It is Shimrra's way or death. If you are killed, all your thoughts, who you were, die with you."

Tahiri reached over and placed one of the cognition hoods onto her own head, and Naazar took a seat next to her and placed another one onto his.

Outside of the vessel, Ahsi continued to anxiously glanced at the entrance of the _Veila_, obviously willing to risk life and limb to see the inside of the ship.

_"I have agreed with Tahiri not to kill you, Ahsi Yim,_" the ship's external speakers broadcasted in Yuuzhan Vong.

Ahsi's eyes grew round, not at the words, but at the mere fact that the ship was indeed as sentient as Danni had been describing. "Please…_Veila_, will you let me aboard? You are everything the shapers have been taught to ignore, to despise. A perfect blending of our two galaxies."

The _Veila_ sounded both confused and amused. _"I will let you come aboard, sister."_

"Sister?" Ahsi blinked, and then began to mutter. "Of course, your bond-partner must have been Tahiri. Your first memory impression will have been based off of her experiences. Her values are yours, though you have probably developed your own set given how sentient you appear to be. I wonder how the organic and synthetic components added or hindered your sentience and whether or not you are actually yourself or two different personalities working in unison."

_"Tahiri was right, all scientists, Yuuzhan Vong or otherwise, are weird. You always talk to yourselves."_

"Hey!" Danni said, mock glaring at the ship. "I helped put you together with my weird science."

_"Weird in a good way, Creator Quee,_" The _Veila _hastily added. The _Veila'_s voice seemed to grow deeper with more maturity as she spoke again. "_You and Ahsi Yim are welcome aboard."_

"_Veila_?" Ahsi tilted her head.

"_I apologize, I am currently interfacing with Naazar, Tahiri, Shaeri, and Creator Kadat. Thought processes and logic circuits shifting to accommodate new knowledge."_

"It's okay, she does that sometimes," Danni said fondly. "Mostly when trying to absorb some sort of emotional information or analyzing memories. We're not quite sure, but we think it's because the logical part of her personality is being supplemented by the droid brain Anakin designed and it can't quite quantify the emotions the organic part of her mind is experiencing. Her complete personality uses both the droid brain and ship-mind, but emotional influxes shut off the droid brain for the ship-mind to mature. So, it is kind of like you said, two personalities working in unison. One handles emotion and empathy better, the other is better with logic."

"That makes some sense," Ahsi agreed as they hesitantly approached the ship's ramp. When no drop-down blaster appeared, they entered the vessel. "This vessel truly is a wonder of Yun-Ne'shel and Yun-Shuno. What I wouldn't have given to be able to design something like her, to transcend the cortexes available to us."

"Well, you can do that now," Danni said sympathetically. "Without any of Shimrra's restrictions, you can Shape for the good of your people now and help change this galaxy for the better."

Ahsi reverently ran her hand along the pulsating organic walls of the interior of the ship. She could see cables running beneath some of the thinner membranes, and the metal frame if she looked hard enough. The soft organic growls combined with the steady beeping of the computers in a chorus that she had never heard or dreamed of hearing before. Impossibility, she was touching impossibility with her fingertips. Impossibility made into flesh, made into hope.

"Yes," Ahsi whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "After so long, after so many years of fear and uncertainty, just maybe I can finally and truly be able to help my people. And when we arrive on Zonama Sekot, the future my sister and I have dreamed of will finally be realized."

**0-[XII]-0 0-[XII]-0**

"Master Shaper, you honor us."

There was a first for everything. For Nen Yim, this was one of the first times she was struck silent in awe. To put it simply, the Miid Ro'ik, _Shaper's Cradle_, was a Shaping paradise. Shapers from a wide range of domains were working on various projects; for once free of the threat of death should they fail. And if there was one thing clear about all of the projects it was that they alone could have filled Shimrra's eighth cortex, maybe even a ninth cortex as well. Free from their restrictions, shapers were inventing new techniques, short-cuts, analyzing mechanical technology to try and get Yuuzhan Vong biots to mimic their affects.

During her tour of the vessel she had seen entire rooms devoted to making food crops grow in greater abundance, experiments on the creatures that made up damuteks to get them to change shapes and sizes, an attempt to grow a yorik-et without any of its plasma cannons, and many more.

Nen Yim couldn't help but wonder if she had died and the gods had finally rewarded her with such a place. She felt like a little girl again, told that she could do any and everything her mind set itself to do. There was no doubting that it would take an entire army to tear her from the ship. But of course, as a Master Shaper, she could scarcely show any of her excitement. She had to retain at least _some_ dignity.

"Save your honor," Nen Yim finally managed to vocalize, having completed a small, impromptu lecture about how to bypass a dovin basal to make it immune to interdiction. "Honor is for those who deserve it. All I have taught you is what any simple-minded adept would have been able to figure out had they ignored the teachings of the seven cortexes."

The shaper adepts, an entire class of them from several of the smaller Shaping domains, bowed their heads respectfully. "We will remember that, Master Shaper." They shuffled off back to their duties.

"We have entire generations of people to un-train," the Master Shaper of Domain Rin, Ne'rai Rin, said solemnly.

Nen Yim glanced at the younger shaper, who so reminded her of herself at that young age. The fact that the younger shaper was also involved with a warrior from another domain, the avatar of Yun-Harla's former pilot, made that resemblance all the stronger. Nen Yim felt an odd determination to see to it that this younger shaper had all the opportunities she did not. "We do indeed, Adept."

Ne'rai flinched at the demotion, but didn't react otherwise.

"No argument?"

"None, Master Shaper. I know that I am hardly skilled enough to claim the title of Master Shaper. It was only the fact that the other Master Shapers of my domain were stuck in their old ways that the avatar of Yun-Harla saw fit to advance me. I am willing to learn anything you might be able to teach me so that I may rightfully carry the title."

Nen Yim nodded in approval. "Very well. Until we arrive on Zonama Sekot, I shall instruct you on what I have learned. Perhaps you can share with myself some of Domain Rin's Shaping techniques as well."

"Thank you, Master Shaper," Ne'rai said politely.

Nen Yim glanced about the various activities going on in the many chambers below her. Though she had felt a small spark of hope when Tahiri had described the state of Domain Rin, never in her wildest imaginations could she envision shapers from so many domains working together to better their race. As foolish as the idea of a Supreme Council was, there was no denying that the Yuuzhan Vong were on the verge of a new golden age of knowledge and prosperity.

The Master Shaper kept her face impassive as she glanced at the younger shaper at her side.

"Let us continue our efforts then. The war is not over and we have much to do."

**0-[XIII]-0 0-[XIII]-0**

Nom Anor was a nervous wreck, not that any looking at him could tell. For all appearance and purposes, he was Yu'shaa, happily enjoying a tour of the _Blessed by the Jedi_ and learning about the 'freedom' now in the hands of the Shamed and the lower ranking warriors. Even the defecting Intendants and the few shapers he had seen seemed in a blissful daze as they greeted him warmly and happily. As he half listened to the blatherings of his guide, some disgrace of a warrior named Shakh'al Lah, he focused on his cousin and the people Phaa Anor was interacting with.

Nom Anor had known that Phaa had been sent off on one of the Supreme Overlord's secret missions. When he saw Phaa emerge in the company of the Freed One's 'Supreme Council,' Nom Anor understood what that mission had been. But whether Phaa was playing along or had actually switched sides was something that Nom Anor did not yet know. And in his current predicament, Nom Anor needed all the allies and pawns he could gather.

Garagh and Kunra, his loyal followers and bodyguards, followed behind him in their small tour group. But he could hardly rely on either of them. Both were apparently enamored with the offers of freedom and a brighter future for all and would be of little use to him. The fact that the Supreme Council no doubt suspected his true identity didn't make things any easier for Nom Anor.

Of course, he could take the easy way. Admit that he had seen the error of his ways, join the Supreme Council, and regain his power in Yuuzhan Vong society in that manner. But just watching the so-called 'free' Yuuzhan Vong sickened him. They knew he might be a threat, yet left him to his own devices. They were fighting a war and yet were already focusing on settling down. Was this what he had spent his years among the infidels for? For peace and happiness?

There was no doubt that if the war was over, so too was his relevance. He was not a warrior, but a schemer who planned the downfall of others far stronger than himself. If he managed to pull his current scheme off, he would have his place once again at Shimrra's side.

Shimrra who would ensure that the Yuuzhan Vong remained united under one cause, under one voice. Shimrra who would keep the Yuuzhan Vong strong and ever vigilant for any future threat. Shimrra who would ensure that there was always intrigue and enemies to topple, would ensure Nom Anor's own place in the galaxy. Without the Supreme Overlord, what was Nom Anor but just another scheming member of the Intendant caste?

Nom Anor watched with feigned interest as Yuuzhan Vong crèchelings learned not the amphistaff and martial arts drilled into them, but how to grow plants and live a life of peace. The instructors were a mix of Yuuzhan Vong and various other species, from the Remnant and other parts of the galaxy. This was not the Yuuzhan Vong Empire that he had envisioned when he first began his infiltration mission.

Sure the continuous cycle of fighting and violence was detrimental to any civilization, but the Yuuzhan Vong had endured it for millennia, had become all the stronger for it.

Supporting Shimrra was _still_ the only way the Yuuzhan Vong could survive and retain their culture and what it meant to be Yuuzhan Vong; Nom Anor was certain of that. Shimrra's continued rule was the only way _he_ could survive. And in order to get back into Shimrra's good graces, he had to eliminate any threat to his power.

As he smiled and greeted a young Yuuzhan Vong with a benevolent pat on the head, his other hand dipped back into his robes and gripped the vial, his salvation. He would wait until they were on Zonama Sekot to unleash its contents, ensuring that he dealt a death blow to both the Freed One leadership and the heretical planet that would destabilize everything Shimrra had created, destabilize what millions of Yuuzhan Vong had already died fighting for.

Soon. Soon everything—his fortunes, his future, the fate of his people—would change. It might not be a change for the better, but it was for the best. He released the vial once more and continued to play the role of repentant war veteran who had seen the light. Soon he wouldn't have to pretend anymore and he would be back at Shimrra's side ruling over all that he deserved.

**0-[Chapter End]-0**

**A\N: **Saturday for next update. Please review if you so desire =).

On an unrelated note, I'm thinking of shutting down the aDA forum this weekend after the Saturday update. It kind of ended up as I feared it would, with only two or three people in it with it being pretty dead after two or so comments. A part of it is probably my fault for not knowing how to keep a forum from dying, but since the story will end in four weeks' time, the forum would have lost its purpose anyways. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted...


	57. Chapter 57

**Fifty-Seven**

**0-[I]-0 0-[I]-0**

"Zonama Sekot!" Excitement electrified the air as the small flotilla of Freed Yuuzhan Vong vessels dropped out of hyperspace in the system of the living planet. "The rumors were true!"

"We are truly free now."

"The gods have been with us, no doubt about that."

The babble of energetic and eager conversation continued all across the fleet as the Yuuzhan Vong pressed themselves against viewing membranes or buried themselves in the senses of various cognition hoods. As if in greeting, a small vanguard of organic vessels rose up from the planet and spread themselves out in two columns, creating a pathway for the approaching ships. Streamer-like ribbons danced in an invisible breeze as these similar-yet-different-from-the-Yuuzhan-Vong vessels flitted about almost playfully. Several of the larger ships took the lead, waggling their ray-like wings and guiding the Yuuzhan Vong fleet through the small honor-guard of living vessels.

Tears fell freely from some of the older Yuuzhan Vong as the planet neared. They could feel it in their very bones, the sight they never thought that they would see in their life time, home.

Tahiri, Shaeri, Ahsi, Naazar, Danni, and Kadat all looked upon the planet for the first time from the cockpit of the _Veila_. Their expressions were of pure awe, of disbelief, as they blinked wildly in hopes that what they were seeing wasn't some vision conjured up by delirious dream.

"Zonama Sekot, she does exist," Ahsi whispered reverently. "I had always hoped…but to see it for my own eyes."

"Unbelievable," Naazar shook his head. He reached up to his face and was surprised to find himself crying in joy. "I can almost feel it. The lifeforce of the planet reverberates through me. It truly is a place touched by the gods."

"_Receiving incoming message from one of the organic ships that's come to greet us. They are using a frequency similar to the ones the villips use."_

"Thanks _Veila_," Tahiri said aloud, stroking the vessel's villip cluster.

The face of Jaina Solo appeared. "_Hey Tahiri, Shaeri, Danni…and friends. Zonama Sekot welcomes you all. Follow the rest of the procession and Sekot will greet you personally."_

"Sekot?"

"_The planet's Zonama, the consciousness is Sekot. She, it, has been just as excited as the Yuuzhan Vong must be to have them over. I'll explain more later. For now, welcome to a brighter future."_

The flotilla dipped into the atmosphere, and the living ships that had guided them broke off in wondrous displays of acrobatics. Taking their place were flocks of brightly colored birds of all shapes and sizes, calling out in a cacophony of welcoming trills and caws. Below, the tampasi was filled with the natural chorus of the wildlife as they sensed the arrival of the countless lifeforms coming down from the sky. The boras swayed back and forth, waving their branches up at the passing Yuuzhan Vong vessels in welcome. While a myriad of creatures peeked up at the alien vessels in innocent curiosity.

Airships full of blue-skinned, golden-eyed people drew up alongside the fleet and coasted with them. From the tops of these living ships, children waved energetically and threw small handfuls of what Tahiri had thought were confetti. On closer inspection, however, she realized that the confetti was actually iridescent butterfly-like insects which took flight and glinted beautifully in the sunlight.

Their escorts appeared to be taking them on a tour of the planet as they coasted over fertile plains, streaming rivers, and natural mountain ranges. A vast expanse of ocean rushed by beneath them, with schools of fish leaping out of the water and diving back in. They passed over villages belonging to the blue-skinned people, who in turn waved up at them before returning to their duties. There was no mistaking the vibrant life that suffused the entire planet, the harmony of it all.

"I'm no Jedi," Danni whispered in hushed awe. "But even I can feel the Force here. It's amazing."

Tahiri just nodded faintly, nearly overwhelmed by the sensations bombarding her. It was just a planet full of life, full of hope, full of the Force, and she really had nothing to compare it to. Dagobah, as powerful a place as it was, was like the flame of a candle competing against the brilliance of a sun. Her senses were enhanced in every way by the warmth and strength of her surroundings, her connection to the Force on a scale she had never felt before.

All too quickly, the planetary tour was over, and the mass of ships were all directed back into orbit.

"_Shuttles and smaller craft can start your approach now, Sekot is sending the coordinates to your ship brains so let your ships guide you," _Jaina announced over a fleet-wide transmission.

Tahiri and Shaeri exchanged eager smiles as the _Veila_ began its final descent into the planet's atmosphere. Ahsi and Danni's eyes appeared glued to the viewport as they once again took another look at the diverse array of life present on the planet.

"That settles it, I'm definitely staying here," Danni laughed.

"Any doubts I had now seem foolish," Ahsi laughed along with her. "This place, not Coruscant, is truly Yuuzhan'tar reincarnate."

The coordinates the _Veila_ had received was a vast open field by a winding river that disappeared up into a nearby range of mountains. Hundreds of shuttles analogs, small picketships, coralskippers, and dropships of all types descended down onto the field in an organized chaos. Sekot had taken over the standard role of a yammosk and was skillfully guiding each ship to its own berth on the tall blades of waving grass.

As the first vessels touched down and ramps were lowered or hatches opened, the Yuuzhan Vong set foot on Zonama Sekot in timid, almost fragile steps. Several simply dropped to their knees and closed their eyes in silent prayer as the breeze gently washed upon their skin. Their solemn and heartfelt greeting to the planet was contrasted with the Yuuzhan Vong children; who eagerly ran out ahead of their minders, laughing as they darted through the tall grass in an impromptu game of tag.

More Yuuzhan Vong stepped forth, most still in stunned disbelief. They took their first few steps, awestruck and with a maelstrom of feelings rushing through them—amazement at finally finding a living planet they could call their own, sorrow at those who died and would never know the sights or the future now available to them, anger at Shimrra as his lies were made all the more physical as they walked around the open field as if in a trance. Every cell in their bodies resonated with the planet, as if their entire being just_ knew_ that they belonged to this world they had never stepped foot on.

The crew of the _Veila_ disembarked their vessel and their wonder-filled reactions mirrored the expressions on those next to them.

"Zonama Sekot," Ahsi breathed in a deep lungful of the crisp air

"Who would have thought we would be standing here?" Naazar whispered, running his hands along the blades of grass by his side as he slowly turned in a circle to survey the alien world. "Here, breathing the air of a living planet. I feel…I do not have the words to describe it"

"We're home," Shaeri summed up her own emotions with a tearfully happy smile. She looked to her human friend with excited eyes. "We're home, Tahiri. I can feel it. We're home. _I'm_ home."

Tahiri wrapped the younger Yuuzhan Vong teen in a one armed hug, basking in the powerful Force presence of the planet's consciousness. "If any people deserve this place, it is definitely the Yuuzhan Vong."

"It was all made possible by you and the Jedi," Taan spoke up, her expression vibrant as she strode through the wonder-struck crowd. "We would never have seen this with our own eyes if you hadn't showed us how to stand up for ourselves."

A small, focused, gust of wind whipped through the field, and when the gust was over, a blue-skinned, golden-eyed individual was standing before them. "Welcome, my children. I welcome you all to Zonama."

"Sekot?" Danni tilted her head.

"Indeed," the golden-eyed speaker said with a smile.

Almost as one, most of the Yuuzhan Vong dropped down to their knees in reverence.

"Please, my children, do not bow," Sekot seemed slightly bewildered. "I am no deity."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who has that problem," Tahiri mumbled under her breath. She glanced to her side and saw that Shaeri was one of those bowing. "Shaeri!"

"She's a planet!" The Yuuzhan Vong Freed One retorted in a low voice. "She's even more powerful than the Avatar of Yun-Shuno. How else was I supposed to greet her?"

"Like a regular person?"

Shaeri had an expression of abject horror at that idea. "Tahiri!"

"Are you going to be doing this to every super-powered being you encounter?"

"Unless I'm convinced they won't disintegrate me with their mystic powers first," Shaeri nodded. "Bowing never hurts. Besides, after a planet, how many other super-powered beings can there be? It's not like there's a living embodiment of your light side of your Force, or your dark side…right?"

While Tahiri and Shaeri carried on their hushed conversation, which was rather loud considering they were the only ones talking, some of the others cautiously approached Sekot's form.

Taan stepped forward. "Thank you for the greeting Sekot. And thank you for agreeing to give us shelter, a place of our own."

"It is no bother. I do not know why, but I am feeling a certain kinship to all of you," Sekot said gently. "I more than look forward to discovering why and to learning more about your people."

"And we our connection to you," Taan agreed. "It is no coincidence that we continue to find you, even galaxies away. No coincidence that your sentience mirrors that of our own home planet lost to our warring ways. But I think, thanks to the Jedi, we will have more than enough to learn from each other."

"Indeed," Sekot smiled. "In the meantime, feel free to begin setting up your settlement here. Anakin Solo and the other Jedi on this planet have already picked out several locations they believed your people would find most suitable for your needs. This current location was meant to be the location of your new capital city."

Taan and the other glanced around the area, sensing the vibrant life pulsing beneath their feet and in the air around them. Taan returned Sekot's genuine smile. "It's perfect." She looked to her people. "Let it be known in the stories we pass down to our children and our children's children; today is the day the Yuuzhan Vong have returned to Yuuzhan'tar. After so many centuries of traveling, of warfare, disease, and famine, today is the day our people have found our place in this galaxy, have found a home."

**0-[II]-0 0-[II]-0**

After Taan's declaration, the cries of jubilation and praises to the gods continued to surrounded Tahiri, and though she was likewise amazed at the living planet she now stood on, it wasn't her primary care at the moment.

She could _sense_ him. _Feel_ him in every ounce of her being as he drew nearer. As abundant in the Force as the planet was, as incredible as her past travels had been, they all seemed to fade in the background as her heart soared in response to his proximity. They had only been apart for a couple of months, but it seemed like an entire lifetime. She turned around, her green eyes searching the celebratory crowd all around.

And then she _saw_ him. Her lips quirked upwards in a broad smile as she took off running, bare feet trampling the blades of tall grass as she called on the Force to increase her speed. She ran by countless shuttles and ships, well-wishers praising her name, a herd of animals being unloaded from another vessel. Everything went by in a blur.

"Anakin!" She called out, joy in every syllable.

She leaped the final few steps, and he effortlessly caught her, spinning her around and holding her close. Her name left his lips and Tahiri closed her eyes, unable to believe how much she had missed hearing it. This was her best friend, her family, her everything.

He set her on the ground, cupping her face with the utmost of care as sparkling blue eyes drank her in. "Force, I missed you, Tahiri."

Tahiri nodded, eyes shimmering as her stomach swooped with emotion. "Then kiss me already, dummy!"

He did as commanded, their lips meeting in a tender, but fierce and loving kiss. Their Force bond flared and, enhanced by the power of Zonama Sekot, surrounded them in a golden nimbus of energy. Neither cared who could feel their emotions, who was watching, as they clung to one and other. They were back together, and that was all that mattered.

Even those few months apart had been far too long.

Their lips parted, and they rested their foreheads against one and other, breathing heavily and just gazing at the other as they communicated their emotions through the Force. Love washed away the loneliness, friendship soothing the ache that had developed in their time apart.

"Dumbest idea we've had in a long time," Tahiri muttered in a little-girl voice, her hands squeezing Anakin's tightly, as if afraid that if she let go, he would disappear in the light Sekotian breeze. "Being a part like that. Next time we'll just tell the galaxy to stuff it."

"Agreed," Anakin breathed back, shifting so that he could pull her against him once more. Tahiri offered no resistance, her body quivering as she tried to mould herself against him.

The Force continued to swirl around the young couple, unnoticed by either of them.

For Anakin, the only thing he cared about was the beautiful young woman he was holding in his arms; his best friend and partner through all things good and bad. It was said by some of the older Jedi that absence made the heart grow fonder, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Her absence had only hurt. It had been an absence that gnawed at him whenever he had a spare moment to reach out across the galaxy to her. In their time apart, worry and fear had competed with a strong desire to just be by her side once more, and only his complete immersion in preparing Zonama and the Ferroans for the Yuuzhan Vong had kept him sane.

And now that she was in his arms again, well, it would definitely take something a lot greater than an intergalactic war to tear her away for months at a time for a second time.

He could feel her petite form tremble and he bent down to kiss her again. Her emotions traversed their bond, mirroring his own determinations and feelings as she offered him everything she was.

Slowly, tenderly caressing her face, they parted again. They just gazed at each other for the longest of moments, their bond strengthening back to its fullest extent, when someone coughed. Both sheepishly broke from their embrace to face the others.

"Nice to see you too, Tahiri," Jaina said, smirking. "Can you two not make the rest of us feel emotionally challenged?"

Tahiri giggled, a slight flush to her checks as she stepped up against Anakin and then turned herself around so that her back was to his front. His arms draped lazily over her shoulder, and she waved brightly at Jaina, Jacen, Mara, Luke, and a whole host of Yuuzhan Vong and Ferroans who had been looking on. "Hi!"

"'Hi' indeed," Mara said wryly. "Glad you made it here safely."

"Huh? 'Here'? Oh right, Zonama Sekot."

"How in the Holy Wampa can you forget about landing on a living planet?" Jacen blinked.

"Your brother's a _really_ good kisser," Tahiri answered, tilting her head back up to receive another brief kiss.

"Don't encourage them Jace," Jaina rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Tahiri, introductions? I realized that more people than just you came out of the _Veila_."

"You came on the _Veila?_" Anakin blinked. "Wow, how'd…"

"Amazing," Tahiri said, her bond allowing her to pick up, finish, and answer Anakin's question without him even saying the words. "Do you…"

"Sure… But does…"

"Yeah, it really works. Did you know that…"

"Really? And you're okay with it?"

"Ahem!" Mara cleared her throat for the second time. "Having conversations half in your heads isn't really polite. The introductions?"

"Right," Tahiri finally blushed in full. She promptly introduced the rest of those who had traveled down to the planet with her. "…and he's the former High Priest of Yun-Yammka, Naazar."

"From Hapes?" Mara asked.

"That was not one of my finer moments," Naazar replied evenly.

"We all make mistakes at one time or another," Mara shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, if Tahiri trusts you, I do too."

"Thank you. I am not used to…such trust. A person of my position always had to be on constant look out for those who coveted my title or wanted to hurt the priestly caste through intrigue."

"I know the feeling," Mara empathized. "But if I could get over it, so can you. Come on, there's much to be done."

"Buildings to be raised and cities to be planned," Jacen added. "This, after all, will be the future home of your people."

Nen Yim folded her hands together and tilted her head slightly. "And may it be a bright one indeed."

**0-[III]-0 0-[III]-0**

"You did not wish to be among the first to set foot on Zonama Sekot?" Kunra asked his revered leader, Yu'shaa.

The Prophet shook his head. "I am not worthy of that honor. Let the children, the elderly, and the infirm go and breathe the air of freedom. Let the leaders of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, the politicians and those who would Shape the future, tread upon that land first. I have and always will be just a messenger of the gods, never to enjoy the same benefits they have shown me our people will have."

"The gods surely cannot be that cruel?" Garagh voiced with a frown.

"Not cruel," the Prophet shook his head. "They gave me the gift of sight, to comfort my old self in knowing that all our struggles and sufferings will not be in vain. That is enough for me. Now, please my friends. Join the next wave to Zonama Sekot's surface. Just because I must be denied entrance to this holiest of realms does not mean that the two of you should share my fate."

"If you are certain," Kunra said reluctantly.

"I am," Yu'shaa gestured to the queues of people. "Please, for me."

Kunra and Garagh exchanged uncertain glances before they bowed lowly and moved off to join the nearest line.

Yu'shaa waved as they soon stepped onto the nearest shuttle and departed for the glittering organic world below.

Once they were gone, he left the hangar bay and made his way towards one of the darker corners of the _Blessed by the Jedi_. It was a supply room, stacked with material yet to be sent to the surface of Zonama Sekot. But waiting there for him was a group of seven other Yuuzhan Vong.

"Good, you are all here," Yu'shaa said smoothly.

"Cousin, I assume you have a good reason for gathering us here," Phaa Anor said darkly. "We are taking a great risk."

"The risk is minimal, everyone is busy moving to the planet's surface. We can afford a few minutes," Nom Anor replied, removing his masquer. "Besides, a few minutes is all we will need."

**0-[IV]-0 0-[IV]-0**

The planet Corulag, once a glittering regional capital of the High Empire, had foundered during the New Republic era. It had been little more than a dusty backwater by the time the Yuuzhan Vong had arrived. Yet, its people had remained proud and hadn't given in to the demands of the alien invaders. After a brief skirmish, the Yuuzhan Vong plopped a garrison on the planet and installed their own puppet government. Massive slave labor camps, containing most of the planet's population, dotted the planet's surface under the watchful eyes of Yuuzhan overseers.

After Admiral Kre'fey's failed attempt to push towards the planet, the brief moment of rebellion had likewise been squashed. Despite that, the planet itself was relatively unscathed. Save for a few ruined cities, glowing craters, and kilometers of burnt-out bamboo forests, the local Yuuzhan Vong leader and their puppet government seemed more content on letting the criminal element have free reign than actually controlling the planet.

The only ships in the system belonged to Peace Brigade-allied trading vessels, criminals, slavers, and Yuuzhan Vong. The only people walking freely in the sprawling urban developments were slavers, Peace Brigade sympathizers, and prison populations imported in from neighboring systems. The Yuuzhan Vong themselves kept to their ships in orbit, relying on their puppet government for regular updates. And it wasn't like the puppet government was foolish enough to lie to the alien invaders; especially since their predecessors had been so publically executed after the failed uprising. They were given power, wealth, control over an entire planet, and all they had to do was keep the local Vong commander happy with information. It was fortunate that the _Rogue Shadow _was an intelligence asset and had the ability to change its transponder codes. Otherwise their welcome into the system might not have been so positive.

"I have a question," Zekk said lightly, now a crew member of the pirate vessel _Pasted Spellcaster_. "Suppose we do overthrow the local Vong commander and free Corulag, what do we do then? We'd still be stuck between the Vong fleets guarding Coruscant and that Vong fleet assaulting Taanab. And unless I missed something, Corulag is kind of lacking in that fleet department."

"We could always find some place to hide until reinforcements get here," Natua said.

"Which might be next week or next year depending on how far this war is dragged out," Rahm said. "I don't know about you Jedi, but I'd rather not spend a full year scurrying about from one safe place to the next hoping that everyone hasn't forgotten about us. Besides, Corulag's my homeworld. If you think I'm just going to hide out and let the rest of the population suffer you better have another think coming."

"Better scurrying than on the glowy side of a plasma cannon," Ganner said, reclined in the passenger chair with his eyes closed. He absently reached out with a hand and tapped at the transparent viewport where a fairly visible crater was still smoking on the planet below to emphasis his point. "Zekk's right, unless we move carefully, we don't really have any way to stop the Vong from glassing the planet."

"The first thing we should do is determine the status of the Corulag Underground," Juno voiced. "Once we find that out, we'll go from there."

"Sounds good to me," Ganner shrugged, yawning and shifting in his chair. "My other idea was to go sifting through the spacers over at the starport and see if we can't hijack one of their ships and get back to friendly territory."

"Hijack?" Zekk raised an eyebrow.

"We be aboard the pirate corvette _Pasted Spellcaster _now, Zekk the Wild Haired," Ganner said in a very poor imitation of a holovid pirate. He gave a lazy salute. "Myself and the fearsome Green Girl can easily convince some hapless slaver that we have more of a need for their vessel then they do."

"'Zekk the Wild Haired'? Really Ganner?" Zekk said, folding his arms in front of his chest. His incredulous expression was missed by the still partially-napping Ganner.

"How's 'Zekk the Stoic Woman Swooner'?"

"Ganner."

"Robber of Cradles?"

"I'm going to hit you over the head with a hydrospanner."

"Zekk the Foul-Tempered?"

"Where do you come up with these names?"

"I'm a genius."

"And what about your pirate name?"

"'Ganner 'the Dread One' Rhysode.'"

"It figures," Zekk deadpanned. He glanced towards Juno and Rahm. "Does our cover really have to be a pirate vessel?"

"Too late to change it now," Juno hid a smirk. "We're coming into port now. You make a good point though, Jedi Rhysode. In case we do need a way off this planet fast, see if you and Jedi Wan can't relieve one of these despicable people of their ship."

"Yes, Captain Gold Hair."

"Don't push it."

**0-[V]-0 0-[V]-0**

Wrapping themselves up in inconspicuous all-purpose hooded cloaks, Ganner and Natua split off from Zekk and their pilots and made their way into the still fairly busy spaceport of what had once been the capital city of Corulag, Curamelle. The Yuuzhan Vong's apathy towards the everyday happenings on the planet was clear by the specific type of clientele the two Jedi passed by. And it only took them a few minutes of exploring to learn that the center of power had shifted with the installation of the puppet government. Crullov City, headquarters for most of the organized crime, was now the de facto capital, with the crime-lords there wielding almost as much power as the Yuuzhan Vong installed government. Unfortunately, this didn't bode well for any of the more law-abiding citizens trapped on Corulag.

"Well, we're definitely not on Mon Cal anymore," Ganner tried to sound aloof, but the tightening around his eyes betrayed his rather forced cheer.

Though it was a losing battle, Natua struggled not to react to the sights around her. Despite being a Falleen, trained to control her emotions, it was hard not to jump to the aid of a fellow Falleen girl younger than her being fitted with a slave harness. The slaver jabbed the Falleen slave with a shock-stick, while a kath hound barked menacingly at her heels.

"_Come on, pretty. You'll wear the harness of you know what's good for you."_

"Pretty, huh? I'll show him, pretty." Natua's voice was devoid of emotion, but her eyes were flashing murderously and her green skin darkening. The kath hound continued to bark in the background, not helping her mood. "And that little dog of his too."

Ganner wrapped an arm around the enraged Jedi and managed to guide her forcefully away from the scene. "Come on, Green Girl. Stoic Falleen, remember? Wanton slaughtering of deserving bad guys is kind of a dead giveaway that we're Jedi."

After a shuddering breath, her shoulders slumped and her hands unclenched. She forced herself to look away from the plight of the younger Falleen girl with a deadened look in her eyes. "There's so much suffering here, and not just what we can see, but also in the Force. There may not be any dark Jedi here, but the darkness present in this building, the despair, avarice, hatred, its almost overwhelming."

"Yeah," Ganner exhaled, hurrying their pace through the spaceport. He reached out with the Force and gently nudged the younger Knight. She established a bond with him and expelled the built up anguish and frustration she was feeling.

"How can Jedi claim to protect the galaxy when there are places like this where the dark side is so strong?"

"That's the funny thing about the Force," Ganner continued their conversation as they walked side by side. "The stronger the light, the easier it is for the darkness to hide. The reverse is also true. Just think about Master Yoda, or Emperor Palpatine. Master Yoda hid for over a decade on a dark side planet even though he was light. Why? Because the intensity of the dark side was so great that no one bothered looking for that tiny speck of light. The same is with the Jedi. The brighter the light we cast, the harder it is to spot the shadow. It's what keeps the galaxy, the Force, balanced. We can't save everyone or affect everything, but we can try to better what we _can_ reach."

"You're starting to sound like a Jedi Master," Natua commented after several moments of thought.

"Great, maybe you can recommend me," Ganner smirked. "Then I can sit around in a council chamber and command all my underlings to do my bidding."

"So, we're looking for a ship," Natua said, her eyes darting from spacer to spacer.

"Something with shields and weapons," Ganner said, and then seeing where Natua's gaze was lingering, added. "Not a cargo ship full of slaves if that's what you're wondering."

"But we have to do _something_," Natua said softly.

"I know what you're feeling. I'm just as angry about it as you. But anything we do will draw unwanted attention to us," Ganner said. "If we're going to steal a ship, it has to be one that can survive a Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper strafing run. Slave transports aren't known for their durability."

"So we're just going to let all those slaves suffer?" Natua's voice was toneless as she looked away from a slave pen.

"Jedi Wan, do you really have so little faith in me?" Ganner said, using the Force to keep anyone from listening in.

"Jedi Rhysode?"

"Exactly, I'm Ganner Rhysode," Ganner gave her a winning grin beneath the cowl of his cloak. "Acting rashly and stupidly without getting killed is my specialty."

**0-[VI]-0 0-[VI]-0**

Zekk shuddered and pulled his cloak around him. He didn't know why but the Force was trying to warn him that an unstoppable chain of events was about to unfold.

"Are you sure it was alright to let Ganner and Natua go off on their own?"

"You don't trust your own friends?" Juno glanced over at Zekk.

"Not that," Zekk cast one last long look at the spaceport as he, Juno, and Rahm, exited the doors. "Just things tend to get absurdly ridiculous around Ganner. He's like a force of nature, a cyclone. It's actually safer to be near him than at a distance."

"'Absurdly ridiculous.' It almost sounds like your describing my husband," Juno said wryly.

"Ganner mentioned you were from Corulag, that you had family here."

They caught a taxi and Juno gave the autopilot a brief set of instructions before turning back to Zekk. "That's right. My husband and our daughter stayed behind to help with the resistance."

"And Ganner's like your husband?"

"Only in the force of nature, safer to be near him than at a distance sort of way," Juno said with a whimsical smile. "We've…been through a lot. The absurdly ridiculous and the insane. In fact, starting a family was probably the first normal thing we ever did."

"I can understand, kind of. I mean, most of my life has been one adventure after another. My idea of an outing with my friends is flying in an X-wing with other Jedi against impossible odds."

"Our idea of a honeymoon was being hunted by a bounty hunter, a Sith Lord, and a dark side, cloned version of my husband across ten systems."

Zekk blinked. "Really?"

Juno smirked and tilted her head. "You really can't make that sort of thing up."

"So where are we heading now?" Zekk glanced outside the window of the speeder and saw fields and fields of burnt farmland rush by.

"As far away from the city as possible," Rahm answered. "Just in case we've been tracked, we don't want to get anyone else involved."

"And then?"

"And then I let my dad and Mallie know where we are and let them come to us."

"Looks like even your family outings are…not exactly normal," Zekk commented.

Rahm leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together behind his head. "Well, when your dad's possibly a clone of a man who helped to start the Rebel Alliance, created by Darth Vader himself, _none_ of your days are normal."

Zekk gaped at the blond-haired teen.

Juno rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's been a while since Rahm's been able to leave anyone speechless with that."

"For once in my life, I'd like to actually meet a _normal_ family," Zekk laughed.

"I would too," Rahm agreed.

Juno shook her head in amusement. "As would I, but after this long without any luck, I've given up hope."

**0-[VII]-0 0-[VII]-0**

Tenel Ka gripped the armrests of her chair as her ship shook violently. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet that had dropped into the Taanab system was persistent to say the least. After two days of skirmishes and hit-and-run attacks, Tenel Ka had had enough and hounded their attackers back out to the edge of the system. Even though the Hapan fleet was outnumbered nearly three-to-one, she had had much worse odds before.

"Report."

"That last volley knocked out engines two and three, ma'am," the helmsman called out. "I think the Yuuzhan Vong have managed to signal us out as the command ship, we have enemy fighters and two enemy cruisers inbound."

"And our fighter squadrons?"

"Still occupied with those last waves of coralskippers, ma'am."

"Then it is time to see just how much of a beating this ship can take. Set a collision course for one of the enemy cruisers. Divert all power to shields and engines."

"Setting course."

The _Royal Blood _rocked several times as a multitude of enemy squadrons screamed towards it, peppering it with molten rock.

In the distance, a Matalok appeared to take up the challenge and likewise set their own collision course. A second cruiser took up a flanking position so that it could unleash a full broadside on the Hapan Battle Dragon. The two alien cruisers approached like a pair of predators on the hunt, flying side-by-side and combining their void defenses to soak up any damage.

There was no help for the _Royal Blood. _All around them, the Hapan fleet was engaged in a pitch fight, outnumbered and out gunned with casualties mounting. Even then, the Hapans weren't going down without a fight, and a fair number of Yuuzhan Vong wrecks were floating about as well. It helped that both Seff Hellin and Madurrin were aiding them with their battle meditation, but even they couldn't work miracles.

"Steady," Tenel Ka said calmly, knowing full well that the Yuuzhan Vong commander wasn't bluffing. That if given the chance, he would happily sacrifice his life to take them out. But that just worked in her favor. Fire from the two cruisers began blasting apart armored plating and igniting secondary explosions throughout the ship. Yet the well-disciplined bridge crew didn't question their leader's tactics, didn't waver one second. "Down ten degrees, hard to starboard, activate emergency dorsal thrusters."

Just before the Matalok and Battle Dragon collided, maneuvering thrusters—normally used to help the Battle Dragon with re-entry or disengaging from space dock—fired at once, dipping the Battle Dragon below the approaching cruiser and narrowly avoiding a devastating impact. The Hapan vessel proceeded to roll to the right and away from the first Matalok, passing directly under the second Matalok with only centimeters to spare. The first Matalok, in the commander's eagerness for a kill, tried match the unexpected course change of the enemy command ship, and ended up plowing into the side of the second in an explosive shower of coral and debris.

"Fire all missile and laser batteries the moment we have a targeting solution," Tenel Ka said, her voice holding no emotion as their ship turned around and promptly immolated the two Matalok with a devastating barrage of missiles and lasers. But their victory was short lived.

"Enemy fighters making a second run on our ship, Your Highness," the sensor operator warned. "Our shields are almost depleted."

"Still no word on the nearest fighter squadron?"

"No ma'am," the officer shook her head. "All fighter squadrons still occupied."

"You Highness! Detecting another fleet emerging from hyperspace!"

"Yuuzhan Vong?" Tenel Ka questioned sharply.

"No ma'am! Galactic Alliance."

"So they finally made it here, took them long enough," Tenel Ka said, tension easing from her shoulders as she felt additional Force presences make themselves known in the meld. They weren't the presences she had been expecting, however, and from what she could feel from Tekli and Seff, they were just as confused. "Put me through with Death Knight Leader."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Jedi Knight Kel, we thank you for your timely assistance."

"_Not a problem, Your Highness."_

"Forgive us for asking, but we were under the impression Jedi Knight Zekk and Rhysode were with you as well."

_"They were, up until two days ago. A Yuuzhan Vong dovin basal system scattered our fleet and sent ships off course. We're actually only two-thirds of the fleet we started out as. Everyone else is scattered in the Colonies and Inner Rim."_

Tenel Ka took the message in stride. She reached out with the Force to her missing friends and found Tekli doing the same. Both young women took a moment in the heated battle to combine their efforts and stretch their presence across the stars. After a few seconds, they felt the faint acknowledgements from both Zekk and Ganner, and the two women refocused on the present. "Understood," Tenel Ka said. "We'll simply have to go to them then. Care to assist us in removing the Yuuzhan Vong from this system?"

"_Your Highness, you don't even have to ask._" The black-painted X-wings of the Death Knights roared into battle and immediately tangled with the incoming squadrons of coralskippers. Mon Calamari cruisers under Garm Bel Iblis positioned themselves alongside the _Royal Blood, _and their array of lasers created a further deterrent.

"The Yuuzhan Vong are withdrawing," the sensor operator announced.

"Let them go," Tenel Ka said. "We'll regroup and launch a new offensive when we are ready."

**0-[VIII]-0 0-[VIII]-0**

Seff Hellin had had his taste of all out warfare. Needless to say, he didn't care for it so much. But it was the hand he had been dealt and he could do little more than survive; ensure that the others around him survived. He had been relieved when the Yuuzhan Vong fleet that Tenel Ka's forces had engaged had only been a fraction of the fleet that had destroyed Kre'fey's forces. Though he spared a few seconds to wonder where the rest of the Vong fleet had disappeared to, the main thing that mattered was that they hadn't been at Taanab.

"Credit for your thoughts, Jedi Hellin?"

"Major Daine," Seff straightened at the voice of the elite pilot, then flinched when the action tugged on the stitches holding his insides together. Augmenting the coordination and morale of troops from a sitting position had been about the only thing he had been capable of throughout the engagement. As Tekli had already chided him, he was as close to death's door as one could get and she didn't need another Anakin repeat. Technically, he should have been resting, in a healing trance. With everything that had been going on, however, he had been unable to clear his mind and get in the mood for one. "How's General Farlander?"

"Making a full recovery," Zindra said. "Like what you should be doing."

Seff glanced about the busy makeshift bar set up on the surface of Taanab and shrugged. "I've always been a fast healer."

Zindra rolled her eyes and took the empty plasteel seat across from him. She ordered her drink with the bartending droid and sighed. "Can you kids _not_ act so macho and make us older people look bad."

"You're not that much older than me," Seff remarked.

Zindra held up her cup of blue milk and glared at it before dowing it in one shot. "I don't know, sometimes I feel absolutely ancient. I wonder how General Antilles, Bel Iblis, and all those other fossils handle it?"

"They're probably used to it by now," Seff shrugged.

"Force I hope not," Zindra shuddered, gesturing to the barkeep to refill her glass. "If you can ever get used to this—the death, the panic, the not knowing if today's your last—I'm definitely retiring after this war is over."

"And let someone else take your place?" Seff said wisely.

Zindra closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face. "And there's the catch. I mean, if I leave, who else will look after the Barefoots? Make sure they stay alive?"

"If it's not us looking after the galaxy, who else?" Seff nodded. "Who else would we trust to keep our friends and family alive?"

"Yeah, who else?" Zindra whispered absently. "Did you know that Tahiri had the Barefoots for about half a year? In that time, she only lost two pilots, Ranman and Tiske. I get the squadron and I lose five pilots in a single engagement." Zindra stared at the cup of blue milk in her hands. "I mean, I've lost squadmates before. Heck my entire squadron was wiped out in their first engagement with the Vong. But this was different. _I_ led these pilots, my friends, to their deaths. Because I couldn't come up with some Jedi miracle, five good pilots died."

"My inability to guard against the Vong attacks got Admiral Kre'fey and most everyone on the _Ralroost _killed," Seff shrugged glumly. "That's a couple thousand people. I guess when we Jedi mess up, a lot more people die."

"We're certainly pathetic, aren't we?" Zindra let out a choked laugh as her eyes glistened with tears. She stared up at the night's sky. "Some heroes of the war effort we are. Moping and being utterly depressed at this poor excuse for a bar. We're not even drinking anything alcoholic."

"Half my internal organs are still scrambled." Seff gestured to the bacta patch slapped onto his side. "What's your excuse?"

"Barefoot tradition to drink a blue milk after every engagement," Zindra held up her glass. "Didn't feel right to break with it."

"I hope being spaced from a command cruiser isn't a tradition," Seff grimaced. "That's one I don't want to repeat anytime soon."

"Understandable," Zindra clinked her glass with Seff's cup of water. "Here's to surviving another day and hoping we can survive the next."

"To hoping someone more competent than us comes along so we know our friends and family are truly safe," Seff responded.

They both drank to it.

"So," Seff said. "Any news from the bigwigs upstairs?"

"We're going to try and push to Corulag, like we originally planned," Zindra explained. "The Queen Mother has committed her forces and General Garm Bel Iblis likes our chances. Apparently the Queen Mother and Jedi Knight Tekli are sensing the rest of our reinforcements somewhere in that vicinity."

"So the rescuers become the rescued?"

"Something like that," Zindra nodded.

"I guess I'll get some rest then," Seff winced as he slid off the barstool. "Probably won't have any time to do so once we leave this system."

**0-[IX]-0 0-[IX]-0**

"They're Jedi?" Vale whispered, glancing at the hulking and heavily armed bipedal droids sitting in the ship's lounge. Most of them were older modeled war droids, but there were also a few of Lando's YVH-1's among them. One thing was common about all of them, however, and that was the glowing crystal matrix all of them seemed to have installed in their chests.

"Uh huh," Valin nodded as they carried their trays of food into the room. "Iron Knights. From what I remember, it's the crystal part of them that sentient and Force aware, the droid body is simply a way for them to get around."

"Oh," Vale blinked, as if it made perfect sense to see droids controlled by sentient Jedi crystals on a daily basis.

"It is kind of amazing, and ironic, that they've managed to assemble a droid army to face off against the Yuuzhan Vong," Valin continued, seemingly oblivious to his Nemodian friend's dumbstruck expression. The few hours of sleep the appearance of the Iron Knights allowed him to have had done wonders for his mental clarity and energy levels. The fact that they had also helped repulse several Yuuzhan Vong attacks meant that everyone could breathe easier as well. "I mean, they're both droids and Jedi, the ultimate Vong headache. And here they go recruiting stray battle droids and war droids from various places. I remember reading a report about the Orange Panthacs, one of their divisions, taking out a Vong invasion force. If there was ever an argument that droids were sentient and were capable of caring, this is it."

"I think I'll just chalk this up to another one of my many mind-bending-moments-caused-by-a-Jedi moments," Vale said with a weak laugh. "Wherever you guys seem to go, the oddest things always happen."

"Blame the Force," Valin said with a faint smile. The two approached a table occupied by one of the Iron Knights, a blond-haired woman, and the only organic Jedi that had come with the droid fleet. "Jedi Knight Illum, Guri, Jedi Knight Azur-Jamin."

"Jedi Knight Horn," Tam Azur-Jamin gestured with a hand. "Come and join us. Guri was just talking about starting up a Human Replica Droid production factory on our flagship. We think that the Iron Knights will be able to integrate themselves better with the Jedi Order if they had appearances others could relate to. Do you agree?"

"We try not to discriminate, but it might help. Not sure the HRDs would be a solution though. My friends Sannah and Doran ran into some of those on Onadax, I think," Valin took the offered seat and entered into the discussion. "Something about HRDs going bad and teaming up with the Ssi-ruuk."

The blond-haired woman inclined her head. "I did tell Dash that automating the factory and leaving one of my kind in charge without any supervision was not the most advisable. It took a while for me to grow out of my programming, and I was lost for a while when I did. Perhaps he made the HRD too much like his brother, and greed got the better of it. I have learned from that mistake and will ensure that these HRD do not 'go bad.'"

"Wait, you're a droid?" Vale blurted, eyes round as she stared at the woman in the chair before her. "Don't tell me you're a Jedi too. One of those Iron Knights?"

Guri allowed the faintest of emotion to show on her face. "No, not a Jedi. Merely a former assassin who now has complete control over her life. And I prefer the name 'Guri'."

Vale blinked dimly. "Right."

"You are welcome to join us," the YVH-1 droid containing the Shard known as Illum vocalized.

Vale offered the Nemodian equivalent to a hesitant smile, and sat. "Thank you." She took a mouthful of food, and then glanced to Tam. "So…a Jedi YVH-1, a former assassin droid that looks eerily like a human…you're not a robot or cyborg or anything, Jedi Knight Azur-Jamin?"

"It's just Tam," Tam laughed. "And no, all of me is original and organic. I'm actually researching the Force and its connection to cybernetics and droids. Kind of like how most Jedi consider the Yuuzhan Vong outside of the Force, many believe that droids are not part of the Force either. They think that cybernetics, droids, and the Force, are a recipe for the dark side. Interestingly enough, HRDs can be that missing link. I'm glad that Guri's decided to help us out. "

"You're doing research in the middle of a war?" Valin said in surprise.

"Why not," Tam said, shrugging one shoulder. "If there was as good a time as any for someone to go dark it's in the middle of a war. Illum and her children have been really generous in allowing me to stay with them."

"It is no trouble," Illum's feminine sounding voice seemed odd coming from a top of the line YVH-1 war droid. "You have been a very courteous guest and we continue to learn more about the living Force from you."

"Although I do have to remind them that oxygen, heating, and food are necessary for my continued functionality," Tam said dryly. "I've lost count of the number of times their droid friends forgot that my feet aren't magnetic and that my skin can't handle the sub-zero temperatures of space."

"Droids can't forget though," Vale pointed out. "That's what's good about them."

"Tell that to Illum's children," Tam remarked with a laugh. "When droids take on personalities of their own, they don't mind 'forgetting' things every so often. I think it's their way of having fun."

Mid-way through the meal, the Force sensitives froze.

Vale groaned. "More Vong?"

"No actually, more help," Valin exhaled. "Yaqeel and the others have finally arrived."

"Then it is time for us to leave," Illum said tonelessly.

"Illum?" Valin looked to the Iron Knight leader.

"We were here to help shore up your forces until reinforcements arrived. We have fulfilled our directive. There are other areas of this galaxy that are in need of our assistance."

"Well, then thanks for the help," Valin held out his hand.

Illum's photoreceptors mimicked a started blink as they briefly dimmed, but then Illum held out one of her own hands. "It was a pleasure to meet and work alongside you, Valin Horn."

"If the Iron Knights ever need help, let me know if I can return the favor," Valin nodded.

"We will," Illum said.

"Good luck retaking Corellia," Tam gave a brief salute.

"Good luck with your research," Vale piped in.

"Thanks, may the Force be with you all."

**0-[X]-0 0-[X]-0**

"Valin!" Valin was caught off guard as Yaqeel raced from the shuttle and hugged him with near bone crushing force.

"Hey Yaqeel," he said softly, rubbing her back awkwardly as he felt the younger teen use the Force to check on his condition. After a moment, though, he empathized with her and relaxed, adjusting his grip to better hold her. At the Shelter, she had always been that second little sister to him, Jysella's best friend. But with the war and everything going on, Valin found himself valuing his friendship with her a whole lot more. He closed his eyes and silently held her head to his chest, their Force presences syncing up and calming the other. Who knew that nearly half a year of fighting a seemingly endless war could have affected their Force bond so much?

After a moment, the young Bothan took a step back and blushed slightly when she realized where she was. She looked around for the other Horn, then cast a panicked glance to Valin when she didn't see her. "Val, where's Sella?"

"Still on Corellia with dad and Lowbacca," Valin grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. "As far as dad will let me know, both he and Sella are fine."

Yaqeel blanched. "And Corellia's Vong controlled?"

"Yeah," Valin said. "But don't worry, we're going to get her out of there."

"We better," Yaqeel said determinedly. "I'm not ready to lose any friends any time soon."

"And I'm not ready to lose my sister," Valin nodded. He glanced over Yaqeel's shoulder to the other occupants of the shuttle, all of whom were exchanging their own greetings with the other elements of General Panib's and Vedo the Hutt's command staff. "Jedi Knight Sebatyne."

"Jedi Knight Horn," Saba inclined her head. "You are well?"

"Received some help from the Iron Knights," Valin nodded. "Probably wouldn't have lasted without them."

"Well, now you have the Wild Knightz," Saba said with a hissing laughter. "Fangz and claw are just az good az knightz of iron."

"I'll take your word for it," Valin smiled faintly. Barabel humor took some getting used to. He gestured towards the hallway behind him. "General Panib is in the main briefing room to update you all. We've managed to outlast the Yuuzhan Vong's harassing fleet and we were only waiting for your reinforcements before we make a push towards Corellia."

"Understood," General Wedge Antilles nodded, stepping away from Vedo. "I've always wanted to visit my homeworld again. Lead the way."

"Yes, sir."

**0-[XI]-0 0-[XI]-0**

"Kirney," Myn whispered, leaning across the table as Jysella, Lowbacca, Danielle, and Tarc discussed with Rostek Horn on how to best overthrow the Corellian government.

"Yes Myn?"

"Didn't you say something about not letting those silly warriors with glow-swords change our mind about our occupation?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"We're not doing too good a job at that part."

"Technically it was the Vong invasion that changed our mind. We were simply shuttle drivers for a representative of the Jedi Order who got caught up in something much bigger than us. You know, like that Face holovid _Rebels with a Cause_?"

"The one where Face's parents are taxi drivers who become freedom fighters after their son is killed by a tyrannical, Rebel Alliance backed government?"

"One of the few movies where Face actually dies," Kirney nodded. "After the backlash from the billions of teenage girls in the galaxy, I don't think a movie company was ever brave enough to kill him off again. Although the death scene was pretty moving. _'Father, mother, whatever you do, don't let my death be in vain. Don't let those terrorist control our lives at gunpoint. I am proud to die a noble son of the Empire.'_"

Myn raised an eyebrow as his wife pantomimed the last scene, lying against his chest and gripping one of his hands. "If I recall correctly, his father became a crack sniper and was able to eliminate his Rebel Alliance counterpart, Quoin Caribees."

"Uh huh."

"If Myn needs to become a sniper again, Myn is not buying Kolot any more steaks," Myn said. "Last time was the only time I'll ever tell him I'll get him 'all you can eat.'"

"Yub yub, Myn," Kirney grinned at him.

"So," Rostek Horn said, a bit louder. "I can have two squadrons of CorSec personnel help us, but the Diktat will probably be expecting a coup. He knows how unpopular his decision has been with the rest of the general populace and will no doubt have more than one avenue of escape should his fortune changes. If he escapes, he can rally the Yuuzhan Vong and those loyal to him."

"[Leave the Diktat to us,]" Lowbacca growled softly. "[He cannot run if being held in place by the Force.]"

"The real question is, can we get to him before he sees us coming?" Danielle said. "It's not like any of our ships are equipped for stealth."

"We take advantage of his greed," Jysella said aloud.

"Meaning?" Tarc raised an eyebrow.

"The Diktat wants to look good in front of the Yuuzhan Vong, let's make him look good. Let's say two squadrons of brave and loyal CorSec soldiers manage to find and apprehend one of the fugitive Jedi. Do you think the Diktat is going to let anyone but himself hand that Jedi over to the Vong?"

"[And you will be that captured Jedi?]" Lowbacca huffed in displeasure.

"No offense, Lowie, but a Wookie kind of stands out. Plus, this will need to be believable. One twelve-year old Jedi captured by two squads of trained soldiers is more realistic than two Jedi, one of them a Wookie, being captured without any casualties."

"As much as I hate to use my great granddaughter as bait, it may be the only way," Rostek said solemnly. "Unless one of the others can think of another way to reach the Diktat without arousing suspicion?"

The others all looked at each other, not looking pleased at all but unable to come up with another idea.

"What's to keep the Diktat from excluding the two squadrons once they hand Jysella over?" Tarc asked. "If he's as paranoid and suspicious as we all think he is, he's only going to let his most trusted people near him."

"Jysella's also going to have to be in the presence of a ysalamir if the capture is going to be believable," Kirney spoke softly. She looked to the twelve year old with a serious expression. "You'll be powerless Jedi-wise."

Jysella gulped and forced a smile. "Then please come up with a better idea."

Everyone looked to each other as an uncomfortable silence descended. No one liked the idea of putting a twelve year old Jedi Apprentice in danger, yet they really had no other choice. Just as the plan was about to be approved, however, a solution came in, and it was from the least likely of individuals.

"Kolot has idea," the lone Ewok at the table voiced.

All eyes turned to the pint-sized pilot. "Go ahead Kolot," Myn nodded.

"Rig cage with ysalamir. Alive one moment, dead the next. Jedi can then escape Diktat snare, yub yub."

There was deafening silence after that proposal, much different than the previous one.

"Did we all just get out-thought by an Ewok?" Rostek blinked.

"Yup," Tarc laughed as Kolot growled in amusement. Everyone else began to chuckle as well.

"So we rig the cage we give the CorSec squads to kill the ysalamir."

"It should be remote, or a physical switch on the cage," Myn spoke up. "That way Jysella can control when and where she can get her powers back."

"So she's free, what then?"

"Grandpa Horn can help coordinate our efforts," Kirney said. "Myn and Kolot will be sniper support and also let the rest of us know of reinforcements arrive. In the meantime, Jedi Lowbacca, Tarc, Danielle, and myself will be on Dani's ship with whatever other number of sympathizers Grandpa Horn can round up. When Jysella gives the signal, we break through a wall, unload the troops, capture the Diktat and said flunkies, and Grandpa Horn's politician friends do the rest."

"You make it sound so simple," Danielle drawled. "We do all that and be back by dinner, right?"

"Let's do this. And if anyone questions what can possibly go wrong, I'll shoot them myself," Rostek Horn added dryly.

"Are we writing a book after this? How to stage a coup in twenty-four hours?" Tarc asked curiously.

"You can," Myn said. "Your mother and I are just two tour guide pilots who are way out of our league."

"I've never participated in a coup before," Jysella said with mock excitement. "How many chances will I ever get to overthrow my home planet's government?"

"Hopefully not many," Rostek scoffed. "Otherwise you're really going to have to question the intelligence of the Corellians who elect our leaders." The elderly operative shared a meaningful glance with the others. "I'll start things moving with my contacts. We'll flesh out the details of our plan and then go from there. Hopefully by the time your Galactic Alliance friends drop in, we'll have the planet firmly on their side again."

"If not?" Tarc asked curiously.

"If not," Rostek said with a hoarse laugh and an amused shake of his head. "This will probably be the last night any of us will ever see."

**0-[XII]-0 0-[XII]-0**

The introduction of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong to Zonama was one big success. Already damuteks were being set up for temporary residence while coral seeds were planted for more permanent structures. Warriors were helping to form a perimeter for the first Yuuzhan Vong city in several millennia, a sprawling settlement already being called 'Yun-Yuuzhan'.

Shapers were having a field day with the wildlife that was so like their own, yet different. Shaping supplies had been brought down to help them interact with the planet on a much deeper level and run test on the compatibility of their own tech and the biots found on Zonama. Ferroan guides were helping the shapers acclimatize to the abundance of plant and animal life, but also seemed just as fascinated with the creatures crawling off the Yuuzhan Vong transports.

Those from the Intendant caste had their hands full as well, directing incoming transports of Yuuzhan Vong and supplies to various locations and working with other Ferroans to better plan out the city of Yun-Yuuzhan. The logistics of moving several tens of thousands of people to the planet and getting them settled was great, yet the former Intendant caste members proved up to the challenge.

Even the priests who had defected were holding mass prayers to the gods, thanking them for rewarding their faith. Freed Ones and other Freed Yuuzhan Vong joined in the prayers, their voices rising up to the sky in a heartfelt harmony. They had finally found a place they could belong, that meshed with their unique view of life, and their joy was clear in their worshipful cries.

"Amazing," Mara said, staring at the scene below from one of the Sekotian airships. They had been using the airship to ferry themselves from one side of the sprawling settlement to the other, watching as the Yuuzhan Vong slowly began to settle in. "If you told me I'd be seeing something like this a couple years ago, I would have thought you insane."

"Me too," Anakin laughed, his arms wrapped around a very contented Tahiri.

"Me three," Jacen added.

"Uncle Luke, in your infinite wisdom, did you ever think you'd see this?" Jaina said good-naturedly.

Luke grinned, the years melting off his prematurely aged face as he shook his head. "No. Remember, the Yuuzhan Vong are outside of the Force as most people know it. This would have been nothing more than wishful thinking, a dream, all those years ago."

"It is indeed an awe-inducing sight," Vergere said, tilting her head in amusement as Sekot tried to keep the Yuuzhan Vong from bowing to itself every time it materialized.

The airship glided to a graceful landing on the opposite riverbank, and its passengers disembarked.

Awaiting them was an eager handful of people.

"Supreme Leader," Luke inclined his head politely as the others stepped off behind him.

"Master Skywalker," Taan's faced appeared to be locked in a permanent grin. "Thank you and your Jedi for making all of this possible."

"I cannot take any credit for this," Luke gestured to his nephews, niece, and Tahiri. "The true heroes of this tale are them."

Taan nodded in acceptance. "Nevertheless, you have taught them well. They have kind hearts and selflessly went out of the way to ensure that the Yuuzhan Vong will not disappear into the annals of time."

"Have you run into any problems?" Jacen glanced back and forth between Taan and Jabitha, the Magister of the Ferroan people.

"Only a few misunderstandings," Jabitha shook her head. "But that was to be expected."

"We are equally indebted to the Ferroans for being so willing to share their homeworld with us," Taan said solemnly, but with an undercurrent of excitement. "We're currently negotiating trade contracts with the Magister's people in order to further diversify the knowledge we have at our disposal."

"I'm so glad things are working out," Jaina beamed. "Do you really think the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong will be able to settle on Zonama?"

Taan nodded. "In my heart I do. Of course, there are several Yuuzhan Vong colonies already established in your galaxy. We will give them the option to return here, but it would not be right to uproot them again if they have settled."

"We'll do our best to see to their safety once the war is over," Mara said aloud. "It will be hard to convince the rest of the galaxy, however, to leave those colonies alone."

"We'll…what is the phrase you use? We'll 'cross that bridge' when we get to it," Taan said. "After seeing Zonama and talking with Sekot, however, I can't help but be hopeful."

"I know we talked about it earlier, but you won't mind if Anakin and I stay here with the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong?" Tahiri said, leaning back against Anakin with his arms draped around her.

"You and anyone else who wants to stay will be more than welcome," Taan nodded. "I dare say that it will be impossible to keep Danni Quee away for any length of time either. We will welcome whatever aid and guidance you provide as the Yuuzhan Vong go through this difficult transition."

"Speaking of transition," Anakin glanced around at the small group of Yuuzhan Vong and Ferroans. "Where's Shaeri and how's she doing?"

"She is assisting the shapers in examining Zonama's hyperdrive," Taan replied. "Her past experience with dovin basals and your hyperdrives makes her an unofficial expert on such matters."

"How about that, huh," Jacen chuckled.

"It's the other passengers I picked up that are a bit more colorful," Tahiri grinned.

"Indeed," Taan said dryly. "That is definitely one way to describe them."

"And what's this about some type of Yuuzhan Vong 'prophet'?" Luke voiced. "He was not with you when you landed?"

"Yeah," Tahiri frowned. "Where is he anyways? He wasn't onboard the _Veila."_

Taan sighed. "He said he wanted to give the honor of seeing Zonama in person to those more worthy than he. He's still on the _Blessed by the Jedi_."

"I thought he'd be the first to join us out here," Tahiri blinked.

Taan winced. "I have a small admission to make. The information we've received from our agents on Coruscant suggests that Yu'shaa is actually Nom Anor."

Eyebrows shot up and a flurry of questions followed. "Nom Anor?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"You're sure it's safe to leave him alone up there?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Please," Taan held out her hands. "The reason why I did not inform you is because this is an internal, Yuuzhan Vong matter. If Yu'shaa is indeed Nom Anor, he is nevertheless still a Yuuzhan Vong and should be dealt with according to _our_ ways. Please try and understand that I am trying to build the confidence of our people up and the Supreme Council cannot have any legitimacy if we are continuously relying on the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance to solve our problems and apprehend our own people. Also, this is the Freed Yuuzhan Vong way of giving Nom Anor one last chance to see the error of his ways. If he joins us he will be a great asset. Beside, even though most of the _Blessed by the Jedi_'s population is now on Zonama Sekot, there are still over a hundred warriors onboard. No matter how ingenious Nom Anor may be, even he won't act against those odds."

"If you're certain," Mara said dubiously.

Taan nodded once. "I am. Even if you think this is a mistake, it is our mistake to make. The Supreme Council and the Yun-Jedi were surprisingly unanimous in this decision, though not without our doubts. All Yuuzhan Vong deserve another chance outside of Shimrra's grasp, even someone as distasteful as Nom Anor. That is the foundation of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong. Once you are among us you will be judged not by your past, but by what you do from here and into the future."

"Wise words," Luke complimented.

"Leia Organa Solo is every bit the excellent teacher you are, Master Skywalker," Taan smiled faintly. "Now please, do not ruin this momentous event by dwelling on the actions of a single individual. He is in high orbit, under guard, and without any villip or Yuuzhan Vong weapon, we made sure of that. Come and enjoy the fruits of your labor and see the beginnings of a new, happy, Yuuzhan Vong people."

**0-[XIII]-0 0-[XIII]-0**

Nom Anor and his compatriots walked through the lifeless barracks with grim satisfaction over their gnullith-covered faces. The dozens of warriors that had been within it had all died—some in their sleep, others clawing at the closed membranes that had sealed off the room. Other chambers aboard the _Blessed by the Jedi_ were similarly devoid of life, as sabotage by one of Phaa Anor's compatriots had temporarily paralyzed the _Blessed by the Jedi_'s respiration and voided the vessel of breathable air. Within seconds most of the crew would have been feeling light-headed, experiencing the early stages of oxygen deprivation. Within minutes they would have all been dead.

A villip jamming device secreted away by another one of Phaa Anor's people had ensured that those who had remained conscious could no longer call for help. The combination of the two strategies had all but ensured the security of the ship to themselves. It would have been an impossible task had the Matalok been fully staffed. But with the majority of the crew on the planet, the several hundred warriors had been easy to avoid and overcome.

The group of Shimrra loyalists passed through several more chambers before stepping onto the bridge itself. There the skeleton crew was sprawled out among the control panels.

"Clear the bodies," Nom Anor ordered the four others who had come with him.

They did as commanded and took position at the villip choir and other vital stations.

"The ship is ours, Executor," one of the conspirators called out. "Phaa Anor has control of the dovin basals and is reporting that we are the only ones living onboard this vessel."

"Very good," Nom Anor said smoothly. "Scan the planet. It has infidel hyperdrives built in so those should be easy to find."

"What do you intend to do, Executor?"

"Why rid this galaxy of that planet, of course," Nom Anor replied. "Unless, that is, you believe all the rumors that such a place is the salvation of our people?"

The Yun-Harla infiltrator swallowed nervously and shook his head. "No, Executor."

"Then we are doing our people a service by ridding them of this false hope."

"Scans complete, we've located the hyperdrive."

Nom Anor crouched down by the body of the captain of the ship and saw that the warrior had a blaster strapped to his side. Slowly, the Executor removed the weapon and hid it in his robes. "Adjust our orbit so that we will pass over it in the next hour."

"Adjusting course, we will have to drop to low orbit, however."

"Make it so."

The ship shuddered and rumbled as it broke its orbit and began a partial descent.

"Executor, receiving villip transmissions from some of the fleet. They are wondering why we are changing position."

"Ignore them for now," Nom Anor said. "Are we in position?"

"Yes, the hyperdrive will be in range shortly."

"Good. Your job is done then, the gods will be pleased." Nom Anor withdrew the blaster and promptly executed each of the four Shimrra loyalists. He activated his personal villip which Phaa had given to him. "Cousin, the captain of the ship had a gnullith and killed the rest of my group. I myself have been wounded. I am going to the medical bay to treat myself, have yourself and the others move to the bridge to take over."

_"Understood cousin. Does the rest of the fleet suspect?"_

"I am uncertain," Nom Anor said. "Though after so long a silence, they must. Prepare some story to buy us just a little more time, then we will be within firing range."

_"Al'tanna Shimrra knotte Yun'o!"_

"Yes, may Shimrra live long indeed," Nom Anor said tonelessly.

He discarded his villip and pulled out the flask of potent virus. If his timing was right, the virus would cause the ship to crash into the hyperdrive of the planet and spread across the planet in the process. He flicked the timed release seal and stepped back to check if he had forgotten anything. Satisfied, he promptly fled the bridge and hurried through the hallways of the large cruiser.

He made his way to one of the many docking bays of the ship and boarded an unused transport. Within seconds he had departed the _Blessed by the Jedi_, leaving his own future to fate. And within minutes after his vessel jumped to hyperspace, the coral of the _Blessed by the Jedi _began to bubble…

**0-[Chapter Break]-0**

**A\N: **Next update tomorrow!


	58. Chapter 58

**Fifty-Eight**

**0-[I]-0 0-[I]-0**

Shaeri was enjoying a nice conversation with Sekot; not a physical one, but more of the spiritual kind. Nen Yim and the other shapers had brought with them some type of heavily modified qahsa, an organic computer analog, attached to a cognition hood that would allow them to sync with the life on Zonama Sekot the same way it allowed Yuuzhan Vong to sync with their ships. Not only would they be sharing their own memories, but they would be able to see some of Zonama Sekot's memories as well.

Although, Shaeri mentally amended, linking with a planet that was possibly the origin of your people was a bit more life-changing.

The memories exchanged had been more than amazing. To think that Sekot was once a seed of their original homeworld was mind-numbing. Had they really traveled through the stars and suffered for so long only to find what they had lost all those years ago? There was no denying the similarity of the creatures and plants that lived on Zonama to those that had once populated the original Yuuzhan'tar. The shapers had been completely ecstatic to discover a genetic drift of only a thousand years from the records stored in their qahsas; actual proof of the memories they were viewing.

As for Shaeri, well, she was just happy that the faith she had put in her friends, had borne such wonderful fruit.

_"So you call these Jedi your friends now?" _Sekot spoke in a gentle whisper. With every word communicated, Shaeri always got the impression that the living planet was making a conscious effort to speak to her on some level that didn't melt her brain. Of course, after the first conversation, Shaeri had gotten over her fear that Sekot would melt her to a little puddle of organic broth should she inadvertently anger the planet.

_Friends, family_, Shaeri thought, reclined in a polyp bed and simply wondering at the marvel of communicating with a sentient planet. Next to her polyp bed were several dozen others, all shapers carrying on their own conversations with Sekot. _Since I have joined them, they have been nothing else but kind and caring to me._

_ "You are so selfless, Shaeri," _Sekot's thoughts were warm and soothing. _"And brave."_

_ I try,_ Shaeri thought softly, blushing at the compliments. _As a Shamed I was forced to put everyone else above me. Even if I am friends with the Jedi and can…'rub shoulders' with the leaders of this galaxy, I will never forget that there are others just like me who were not as fortunate. I just want my people to be happy, my friends and family to be…at peace._

_ "Peace, a word not in your native tongue."_

_ I've learned much of that concept in my time with Tahiri and the others. I've learned so much from them, grown in ways I never thought possible._

_ "I can see that. Thank you again for letting me take an impression of you."_

_ I am honored that you find me worthy of such an effort._

_ "I can see why Jaina Solo and Tahiri find it so exasperating."_

_ Sekot?_

_"I've spent the first few years of my existence as a god-like character to the Ferroans. Even now most still treat me as an omnipotent being. But like Jaina Solo and Tahiri Kwaad, I am far from it. Like them, I am still learning, growing. From my conversations with the shapers I am piecing together my own origins. And from the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong, I am hoping to find a new purpose. Your original home planet cast me off and I landed here. Perhaps I was to continue the role of my progenitor and be the home it had once been for the Yuuzhan Vong."_

_ We'll have to find a new purpose too,_ Shaeri sighed aloud. "After centuries of warmongering, we'll need all your help in finding a new direction."

_"I will be more than…"_

"Sekot?" Shaeri opened her eyes when she felt the sentient planet break the link with the cognition hood. Carefully she removed the hood and looked around. From the confused expressions on the other shapers, Sekot was no longer speaking with them either.

"Look!" Ahsi Yim cried out, pointing to the sky.

Eyes turned upwards, and gasps of alarm rang out. A Matalok was making a heated reentry, breaking up over the planet as it did.

"That's the _Blessed by the Jedi_," whispered one of the shapers.

"It's going to come down at the hyperdrives," Ahsi said, after briefly calculating its trajectory.

"We're the closest," Shaeri called out over the ship's ear-jarring rumble above them. Bits and pieces of yorik coral, bubbling and burning in their descent, rained down all around them as the dying ship passed by above them. A second later, there was an earth-shaking blast as the ship impacted the ground. Shaeri looked to the shapers. "Some of you, come with me. Bring the medical supplies, there might be some survivors who need our help. The rest of you, return to the main clearing and let the others know what's happen."

"I'll go with you," Ahsi nodded. "It looked like enough of the ship survived re-entry so I might be able to find out what happened from it."

"Okay," Shaeri said glanced at the others as several began to trek back through the tampasi to the main landing site. "Let's go. We have people to save."

**0-[II]-0 0-[II]-0**

Corulag, once the paragon of a galaxy in the High Imperial times, had fallen far. Part urban sprawl, part bamboo forest, and part ocean, there was nothing remotely resembling its golden years left in existence. The urban sprawl was mostly controlled by a Yuuzhan Vong-backed puppet government, with the shadowy areas now in complete control of the criminal elements. Most of the other citizens were either in hiding or in labor camps; or dead.

"Take me to your leader," Ganner waved his hand.

"I will take you to my leader," the high level corrupt official repeated dutifully. The official pulled out his comlink and a meeting with his superiors was immediately created. "Follow me."

"How many times are we going to do this?" Natua whispered from Ganner's side.

"Patience, Green Girl," Ganner said amicably as they followed said high level official. "Eventually we'll run out of leaders to be taken to. Follow the lizard-monkeys and you'll eventually meet their master."

"But we've been doing this for the last day and a half," Natua said. "What is this going to accomplish?"

"All part of my master plan."

"And that is?"

"You'll see. In any case, I think we're nearing the top of the ladder. This area of the city looks a lot nicer than the last one, and the guy we're following has an important title, 'Minister of Agriculture.' Ministers are always high up in the government."

Natua looked at Ganner incredulously. "I thought we were working on a way to free the slaves?"

"We are."

"And find a way off the planet."

"We are."

"And not draw attention to ourselves."

"We…kind of are."

"By being taken to the leaders of this Vong-backed government?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"I'm hurt."

"So are the countless slaves suffering a dozen levels below us."

"This will work out, promise."

Natua looked as if she wanted to object, but remained silent. Eventually, they were led to the upper most levels of the spire, past several reception desks, and into an audience chamber of sorts.

"Thank you," Ganner tapped the official's shoulder. "You will consider a change in lifestyle and make your way off this planet for a better, less agony-filled life."

The official nodded and went on his way.

"Ready Green Girl?"

"For what?"

"Just play along."

"If you say so."

"Good, then you won't mind changing your skin to angry-red? You know, to look more intimidating?"

Her brow rose, but she concentrated and her green skin slowly changed to the shade of red most of her species turned when enraged.

"Perfect," Ganner smiled.

Seconds later, the upper tiers of the room were filled with the ten-member council installed by the Yuuzhan Vong to oversee the daily running of the planet. They were actually the second group to be installed, the entirety of the first group killed by their Yuuzhan Vong masters when they failed to squash the first rebel uprisings. This group was extremely biddable, and deathly afraid of sharing their predecessors' fate.

"Minister Tolan informed us he had an urgent matter we had to attend to," an obese looking official huffed. "What was so urgent he had us drop everything and pander to you?"

"I'm shocked and appalled," Ganner said darkly. "That you do not recognize the Director of Peace Brigade Operations on Yuuzhan'tar, glory to the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Director?" The council was clearly skeptical.

"Yes," Ganner nodded. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, and then figured a name like Ganner Rhysode was a bit too recognizable. "My name is Zekk Wan Tu the Third. This is my loyal aide, Natua Rhysode. No relation to that despicable Jedi."

"We were not informed of your arrival. Commander Oz'galathsha Shen'g would have told us if someone of your status was visiting."

"You dare?" Natua spoke up, getting into the spirit of things. It helped that her Falleen nature allowed her to better manipulate the mix-gendered council. "Do you truly think the great and terrible Oz is beholden to you? That he must inform you of his every doing? Call him if you wish, but do not blame us if he executes some of you for thinking above your station. Besides, only a complete fool would pretend to be a Director of the Peace Brigade and hope to get away with it."

Ganner cleared his throat. "Err…yes, what my aide said. Commander Shen'g has far more important things to do than to bother himself with the likes of you. That is, unless you wish to draw attention to yourselves?"

The Force, coupled with Natua's Falleen's pheromones, had the council sitting on tenterhooks. The leader of the council tugged at his collar nervously. "If you are truly who you say you are. What is it you have come here for?"

"Why the annual collection of slaves to be sacrificed at a mass ceremony on Yuuzhan'tar, of course. All planets loyal to the long-lived Shimrra are obligated to pitch in. Were you not aware of that?"

"Annual…"

"…collection?"

"Yes," Ganner waved a datapad in the air. "Shimrra has decreed that all planets loyal to the Yuuzhan Vong must make a tribute of slaves proportional to the population of the planet. In light of recent events, the infidel uprising and such, he has set a high level of tribute for this planet specifically."

"And how many slaves are we talking about?"

"No less than a hundred thousand," Ganner shrugged as if the number was nothing.

The council was silent for a long moment, panicked glances being exchanged back and forth. Finally, the leader spoke.

"My dear Director, I am afraid such number is impossible. We would have to confiscate every slave owned on the planet, and even then we'd only have about seventy-five thousand."

"You have camps full of prisoners," Ganner pointed out. "Get rid of the most troublesome ones. They'll all be sacrificed on Yuuzhan'tar anyways. If you want, you can even give Shimrra more than a hundred thousand bodies. The more sacrifices, the more favorably the gods will look upon you."

"Yes…" One of the other council members said slowly. "That would work. But it will take time, and the slave owners and slavers won't necessarily be pleased if we take their…"

"You just aren't understanding things, are you?" Natua interrupted coolly. "Let's put it another way. Would you loyal council-members prefer to go against these miserable excuses for people, or against Oz'galathsha Shen'g? Against the fleets of Shimrra?"

"We'll need 'til the end of the week to round up the numbers required," the council leader said hastily.

"And the transports needed to transport them," Ganner said with a brief gesture.

"Yes, and the transports." The council was nodding eagerly, so much so that it looked as if their heads might bobble off.

"Good people," Natua remarked, and with her pheromones still affecting them, they all reacted as if they had been praised by Shimrra himself. "You will of course give the director and I appropriate quarters for our stay. It is not our fault, after all, that we have to wait so long for you to fulfill Shimrra's wishes."

"Yes, of course."

"And you will allow us to meet the crews of each transport you find," Ganner added. "We must make sure they won't offend Shimrra, the great ruler he is."

"The moment we get the crews, we'll send them to you."

"Shimrra will be most pleased," Natua said. "Now go and follow the commands of the Supreme Overlord."

As she and Ganner were ushered off to some of the finest quarters Corulag had to offer, it took all of Natua's Jedi and Falleen training to hide her incredulity at what had just happened.

_Told you it'd be fun, Red Girl_.

_I'm __never __doubting you again._

**0-[III]-0 0-[III]-0**

"Heads up, something big is going down," one of the members of Corulag's resistance movement announced as he entered the dimly lit bar. It was in one of the lower reaches of the less reputable urban sprawls on Corulag, but was the only safe place for the leaders of Corulag's anti-Yuuzhan Vong movement to kick back and relax.

Zekk and the others all looked up at the serious tone of the man's voice.

"What's wrong?" Galen Marek, once an assassin for the Empire, voiced.

"Some Peace Brigade big shot has arrived," the resistance member reported. "Has Oz's pawns in a twist."

"Peace Brigade," Zekk hissed darkly. "How many times are we going to have to deal with those close-minded, loud-mouthed idiots?"

"Once more it seems," Juno Eclipse shook her head. "Which big shot is it this time?"

"Another director," the messenger rolled his eyes. "It's been all over the news feeds. Direct orders from Coruscant."

They glanced at the datapad the messenger tossed onto the table.

"'All slaves must be brought to the capital courtyard in two days' time by order of the Supreme Overlord. Anyone caught with a slave after said time limit will be summarily executed by the Yuuzhan Vong.'" Rahm Marek read aloud.

"Well, that's one more pawn that needs to be taken out," Galen exhaled. "What's this director's name?"

The messenger shrugged. "Didn't bother to check. He's still scum to me. It's on the datapad though."

"Rahm?"

"It says here the director's name is… Zekk?"

"Huh?" Zekk looked up at the teen. "What?"

"No, the Peace Brigade Director, his name is Zekk."

"What are the odds?" Rahm's older sister, Mallie blinked.

"Zekk Wan Tu the Third," Rahm finished reading. "And his assistant is…Natua Rhysode?"

"Ganner!" Zekk groaned, bending forward so that his head touched the surface of the plastisteel table.

"Friends of yours?" Galen said lightly, bemused by the younger Jedi's reaction.

"You could say that," Rahm said, still looking at the datapad as if it were an alien life-form.

"Can I see that?" Juno gestured to the datapad. After skimming it over, she tilted her head. "Well, if he pulls off his plan, he's probably going to be more famous than the Solos."

"It's best if we leave Ganner to his own devices," Zekk explained, rubbing at his forehead. "What we have to do is figure out a way to extract him if things go wrong."

"You're sure he doesn't need help?" Galen asked

"I've worked with him for the better part of two years now," Zekk smiled faintly. "Ganner does what Ganner does, but he always has a purpose. If he's taking such a huge risk by infiltrating a corrupt government, he'll be counting on me for an exit strategy."

Galen accepted the datapad from his wife and looked it over. "We'll start putting people in place by the main spaceport. If he's extracting that many slaves, any trouble will start there."

"Can we get a few more in the government building, just in case their cover is blown beforehand?"

Galen nodded. "I think that's doable."

"Great," Zekk let his head fall back onto the table top again. "While we're all getting ready, I'm going to just close my eyes and pretend these last few minutes have been a very bad dream."

"And he was supposed to find a way for _us_ to get off the planet," Rahm said, still looking impressed.

"Us or a hundred-thousand slaves," Mallie smirked, looking a lot like her mother with her blond hair tied back in a bun. "Sounds like he did the Jedi thing."

"No," Zekk shook his head. "The Jedi thing would have been to lay low and free everyone once help arrives. What he did…that's a Ganner-thing. Or maybe it's an Anakin thing. They both have a habit of drawing everyone into their plans."

"It doesn't matter," Galen said solemnly. "Even if help is coming, like you've said, Zekk, this will be the first real step we'll have taken to healing this planet in this entire war. There's been too much suffering already, and whether it's Ganner-ish or Jedi-ish, I'm all for lessening the pain in the Force this planet is producing. Sooner, rather than later."

"Yeah," Mallie looked down. "You've been lucky, Rahm, jetting around the galaxy with mom. You didn't have to watch our homeworld fall to pieces. This planet's only gotten worse and worse as the years went on. It's about time we can actually make a difference."

**0-[IV]-0 0-[IV]-0**

Jysella didn't have to try hard to look scared and nervous as she was marched across the front plaza towards the Coronet capital building. For one, her hands were bound in stun-cuffs, and for another, a ysalamir being held in a nearby cage had taken away her ability to use the Force. Add to the fact that she was being escorted by two squadrons of very serious-looking, heavily armed CorSec officers, and it appeared as if the young almost-teen was being treated more like a mass murderer than a fugitive Jedi twelve-year old.

If it weren't for the fact that the two squadrons of CorSec officers were friends of her great grandfather, the ysalamar had a kill switch, she had a subdermal communicator installed by her jaw, and her friends were a simple comm-call away, Jysella doubted her legs would have even functioned.

"Halt!" Three more squadrons of CorSec personnel came out of the capital with blasters raised. "This area has been locked down pending the departure of the Yuuzhan Vong representative."

"We have a prisoner to deliver to the Diktat," one of the CorSec officers escorting Jysella barked in turn. "Standing orders are to escort any captured Jedi to him. Or did you miss the fact that we're holding a ysalamir and her lightsaber, _captain?"_

The captain didn't relent. "Nevertheless, Major, no one comes or goes from the capital building without the expressed permission of Adjunct Executor, Kotsah Skell. The Diktat is currently busy with negotiations and is not to be disturbed."

"Look, this is a Jedi," the Major gestured to Jysella. "Do you want to stand around out here holding a ysalamir or give them over to the Vong? The sooner the Vong get what they want, the sooner they leave."

"We still can't allow you or your men to enter the building, they haven't been cleared."

"That's fine," the major handed over the ysalamir cage to the startled captain. "Me and my men have better things to do than to babysit a Jedi brat. Take her to the Adjunct Executor and the Diktat, take the credit for capturing her, we don't care."

"We'll do just that, Major." The captain leveled his blaster at Jysella, the mid-day sun glinting off his bald head. "Come, Jedi scum. The Diktat has been eager to meet you."

Jysella pretended to look scared out of her mind as she nodded obediently and began moving ahead of the group. They kept the ysalamir next to her as they marched her out of the baking noon sun and into the atmosphere controlled lobby.

"Keep moving," the captain poked her in the back with his blaster. "Squads two and three stay here and continue to guard the door."

"Why…" Jysella started to ask, but received a brief whack upside the back of her head.

"No talking, Jedi."

Jysella grimaced and allowed the captain and his squad to escort her into the turbolift. After several long seconds, they reached the top floor. The door to the Diktat's office was open, and they could hear voices coming from it.

"You promised us that Centerpoint would be ready to fire on the Galactic Alliance. Was that not a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie, your grace. Centerpoint _will_ be operational. We're just trying to construct the right…bio-genetic key to reactivate it."

"You led us to believe that if we kept you in power, Centerpoint would be ours immediately."

"Good things come to those who wait, Great One. The war's not going to be over any time soon. I promise you'll have your system-destroying weapon before the year is out."

"I have waited long enough," the Yuuzhan Vong's voice growled in rough Basic. "You have misrepresented yourself, misrepresented the capabilities of your fleet."

"Now see here! I did nothing of the sort…"

"If your people were competent, Duro would once again be ours."

"And if yours were any better, you wouldn't have lost Duro in the first place."

"Watch your tongue. You are not so important that we cannot replace you."

"See here, I will not be threatened in my own office, on _my_ home planet. _I_ am the Diktat of Corellia, you will answer to me!"

Jysella briefly wondered if Corellia would soon be looking for a new Diktat without her little groups' plan. To her surprise, however, the Intendant backed down.

"Very well, Diktat. But I hope for your sake that your fleets and Centerpoint become functional sooner than later. If reports are true, the Galactic Alliance forces are making another push for your planet. I dare say they will be most displeased with your sudden change of heart. And since you have just proven that Corellia is useless to us for the near future, we have no reason to protect you. If the Galactic Alliance force do come, we will be forced to destroy Centerpoint ourselves, since we can hardly allow the infidels to have it once more."

"Get…out…of…my office."

The Yuuzhan Vong and a small entourage left, not even paying Jysella and her escort a second glance as they filled the turbolift and descended out of sight.

"Diktat," the CorSec captain called out.

"What is it?"

"It's Captain Rhogane, building security chief, sir. We've captured a Jedi trying to disrupt your meeting with the Yuuzhan Vong."

Jysella gave the captain an incredulous eye roll, and promptly received another smack on the back of her head.

"Jedi?" Thrackan Sal-Solo said, his mood changing in an instant. "Bring the Jedi in."

Jysella entered the office with the six-member CorSec unit. The office was opulent, decorated with luxury goods from all over the galaxy. Seated behind a desk of the blackest of woods was the Diktat himself, eyes alight with eagerness. On either side of the desk, and standing by a row of bay windows, were several other politicians who shared Thrackan Sal-Solo's mindset. They too appeared excited at the news of a Jedi being captured.

All their expressions faded, however, when they saw Jysella.

"She's a Jedi?"

"That's what Major Kiran of the Serious Criminal Apprehension Unit said." The CorSec officer held up Jysella's lightsaber. "This is her Jedi weapon."

Thrackan took the lightsaber and looked it over in fascination. Out of curiosity, he twiddled with the blade-length and thickness adjusting dials, before pressing the button that activated the weapon. He quickly let out a yelp and jerked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the glowing blue blade. His inexperience and surprise had him swing the deadly beam of energy across the room, and he ended up slicing his expensive looking desk, his leather chair, and a lamp in two before he shut off the blade. Thrackan did his best to look dignified as he sat down on another nearby chair and smoothed out his outfit.

Jysella couldn't help but giggle. Something that didn't help Thrackan's mood. He glared at her and then motioned to the guards. "Leave the ysalamir here and go fetch Kotsah. Tell him I have a Jedi he can give to his gods."

"You'll be alright, sir?"

"Please, without her Force and lightsaber, she's just an impudent little girl," Thrackan scoffed. "I'm sure the ruling council and I can watch her for the few minutes it takes for you to go up and down a turbolift."

"As you say, sir." The captain saluted, and he and his men obeyed the Diktat's command.

Jysella remained standing in the center of the office, watching Thrackan and the other politicians in the room with an almost bored expression.

"You Jedi are far more trouble than you're worth," Thrackan sighed, setting the ysalamir cage at his feet. "So little girl, what do you have to say for yourself? This is probably your last day among the living."

"The Diktat is an idiot," Jysella recited dutifully, seeing one of the politicians hide a smirk.

Just as the Diktat's face began to redden, the cage at his feet erupted as a small, voice-activated fragmentation charge ripped it apart. Before the Diktat or any of the others could recover, a YT-1300 Corellian freighter swooped down in front of the wide bay windows of the office. A tow-cable was shot out, and the freighter literally ripped the entire wall panel of transparasteel clean from the building.

The racket was deafening, and a cloud of dust and debris was thrown into the air. Jysella dove for her lightsaber, and then tumbled out of the way as parts of the ceiling came crashing down.

At the same time, Thrackan promptly scrambled behind his desk and hit several buttons. A squadron of advanced looking security droids promptly entered the room and lowered their weapons at the breach, while an alarm blared noisily throughout the building.

A blazing blade of bronze sliced through the debris and smoke as Lowbacca plunged into the metal squadron. The startled security droids were promptly decimated by the one-Wookie wrecking crew. One of the droids tried to hit Lowbacca with its blaster, only to have its arm torn out of its socket and used to whack its head from the rest of the body. By the time the last droid fell, a crawling Thrackan was trying to disappear out his office door.

"Going somewhere?" Jysella asked, holding her saber in front of Thrackan's pale face. In the background, Lowbacca was busy applying binders to the wrists of the other politicians and heaving them unceremoniously out the window and into the ship.

Thrackan's eyes darted left and right. "Errr…no?"

"That's what I thought."

"You're making a big mistake!"

"[Yeah, yeah,]" Lowbacca chuffed, lifting Thrackan up by the collar of his shirt. "[And you'll get us for this, and we won't get out of here alive, and you have friends in high places. That's what everyone else said, something new please.]"

Face to face with an angry-looking Wookie, Thrackan's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out.

"Let's go people!" Danielle called out from the _Century Hawk_.

Both Jedi leaped from the office and into the freighter just as the door to the room opened and a battalion of security forces poured in. The _Century Hawk_'s ramp closed amidst a hail of blaster fire, and the freighter shot off and out of sight.

**0-[V]-0 0-[V]-0**

Jysella scrambled into the cockpit of the _Century Hawk_ as Lowbacca secured their unwilling passengers, nodding to both Myn and Kirney.

"Welcome back," Kirney said lightly, interrupting her brief comm-chat with someone else.

"Any trouble?" Jysella settled into the empty passenger seat. The other one was already occupied by Tarc, who gave her a small wave.

"Nope, I think your dad and great grandpa actually had a hand in that," Tarc replied. "Just before we pulled down that wall, we got word from the Admiral of the CorSec fleet. He's ready to begin firing on the Yuuzhan Vong vessels left in this system the minute we give the word."

The freighter rocked as several flashes of yellow plasma blazed by the cockpit.

"Please tell me the word's already been given."

"Yup," Myn acknowledged. "You don't think those coralskippers are firing on us because they fear for the Diktat's health, do you?"

A flight of Corellian-based fighters swooped down and chased away the coralskippers. At the same time, Myn took the freighter into a sharp loop, giving them all a view of Coronet city. Explosions and flashes of light were sparking all through the massive urban center of Corellia. From all over the place CorSec soldiers and local militiamen streamed out and engaged the Yuuzhan Vong in the streets. Massive holo-screens set up throughout the street were displaying a group of politicians calling themselves the 'True Sons of Corellia,' urging everyone to rise up and defend their homes.

"Oh wow," Jysella swallowed.

The freighter continued upwards into space, and Jysella's jaw dropped again. It appeared as if the entire system was locked in one giant battle. All of Corellia's military vessels had converged on the system and were engaging the Yuuzhan Vong fleet currently stationed there. With most of the Yuuzhan Vong vessels of their original fleet having moved on to places like Duro, only a small holding force had been left behind. And that holding force was definitely fighting for their lives.

"Receiving incoming transmission," Kirney said with a small smile. "It's for you, Jedi Horn."

"Hello?" Jysella said hesitantly, taking the headset.

"_You doing okay, Sella?"_

"Daddy! Where are you?"

_"Notice the big scary Corellian cruiser being rammed by the smaller suicidal Yuuzhan Vong picketship?"_

Jysella scanned the battle. "Uh huh."

_"We'll I'm in an X-wing protecting that cruiser."_

"You're not doing too good a job," Jysella said with a choked laugh.

_"I've heard from Rostek that you managed to pick up our beloved Diktat. Any trouble?"_

"Nope, none at all. Now concentrate on your job, daddy. I'm okay. What we need to do is chase these Yuuzhan Vong away now."

_"Couldn't have said it better myself, Sella. The Corellia Defense Force may look like they outnumber the Vong, but they have more experience hunting smugglers and pirates than engaging a fully equipped military fleet. As good as things look now, this battle is far from over."_

**0-[VI]-0 0-[VI]-0**

Ganner glanced over his shoulder from his position on a very comfy couch as the door chime to his room sounded. Both he and Natua had been given a luxury suite, complete with giant beds with golden frames and silken sheets. The walls were white marble with tiny crystals embedded within, and everything seemed to just glitter in the sunlight, including the crystalline toilet. Corulag interim government had spared no expenses for either of them, and after Bastion, Ganner was definitely getting used to being pampered. A full day had already passed since meeting the council, and they had been treated like royalty every minute of it.

"Enter." Ganner called out as the door chime rang again.

A rather important and heavily scarred looking Yuuzhan Vong strode through the doors, escorted by a handful of warriors of lesser importance. Natua, who had sensed their arrival, emerged from a side room and glanced at Ganner anxiously.

Ganner, however, smiled and stood. He took two steps, then kneeled in front of the important looking Yuuzhan Vong.

"Commander Oz'galathsha Shen'g, I presume? I am Peace Brigade Director…"

"I do not care," the Yuuzhan Vong snarled.

"I am honored that you have seen fit to visit my humble quarters in person," Ganner went on, as if hadn't heard a word. "The presence of the great and powerful Oz before me gives me courage, gives me heart, to do what must be done."

"If I could only give you a brain as well! What nonsense are you spewing!" The Yuuzhan Vong snarled darkly. "What is this about a hundred-thousand slave tithe? Or your so called commands from Shimrra?"

"Oh," Ganner looked contrite as he looked up the commander. "I…I would have thought Shimrra believed you worthy of the news, Oz."

"It's Commander Oz'galathsha Shen'g! And again with the nonsense! What news is this? Speak sanely or I will kill you where you stand. As a loyal Peace Brigade commander, you should be happy I give you a quick death."

"Well, Commander Sheng," Ganner said. "I come from Yuuzhan'tar with orders from the Supreme Commander. Either the messenger carrying those orders to this system was lost in the conflict that fills this galaxy or the Dread One simply did not think the matter important enough for someone in your high position.

I am simply here to gather a great many slaves for the grand sacrifice he has planned on Yuuzhan'tar. Surely you do not need to bother yourself with slave collection? It is a task far beneath you, great one. Send word to Yuuzhan'tar if you must, but please do not delay this shipment. The Dread One was most insistent I deliver these slaves as soon as possible, for the gods demand their lives."

Oz'galathsha's jaw worked several time, but who was he to argue with Shimrra or the gods. Finally, he said in a less excitable voice. "Very well, Director. But do not cross my path or interfere with my running of this planet. I will not be so merciful if you do."

"Thank you, great one," Ganner bowed low.

The Yuuzhan Vong commander spun dramatically and left the room. It was only then that Natua remembered to breathe evenly.

Ganner gave her a wry, supportive grin. "See, even the Vong is impressed with the greatness that is Rhysode."

"And how did you become so good at this again?" Natua asked, glancing at her red reflection in a full-length mirror on the door. Over the past day, with a small shopping trip, she had made some artistic adjustments to the cloak and robes she was wearing to look more, in Ganner's words, 'Xizor-like.' She wasn't sure if looking like a feared crime lord was a good thing, but she had to admit that she liked her new, sharper look.

"Well," Ganner sank back into the couch. "I spent about three months on Borleias with Wraith Squadron. There they taught me how to manipulate and be a deceitful sneaky person. Their members also gave me insight into Vong psyche. Then I spent little over a year with Imperial Intelligence. There I learned how to act superior than everyone, or act inferior and secretly harbor grudges against those that _think_ they're superior to me. And I've also had to spend that time thinking like a Vong to track down hidden Vong. Oh, and I'm just naturally that good."

Natua managed a very faint smile as she shook her head ruefully. "I don't think I'll ever meet another Jedi like you, Ganner."

"I should hope not," Ganner winked. "This galaxy's crazy enough already."

"A wise Jedi you are indeed."

"Yup. Now we still have a day or two before they round up all the freighter crews we'll be meeting. What do you say we take advantage of that all-you-can-eat buffet downstairs?"

Natua inclined her head. "After you, Director Wan Tu."

"Thank you, Rhysode," Ganner laughed, swinging his newly bought flashy black cape around his shoulders as he open the door to their shared suite. "I think you'll go far in the Peace Brigade."

"It's my life's goal, sir," Natua continued to play along, straight-faced. They passed by several members of the puppet government in silence. "Sir."

"Yes?"

"How do you think the _other_ Zekk is doing?"

"Well," Ganner said glibly. "I'm sure he's enjoying this planet just as much as we are. I mean, why wouldn't he?"

**0-[VII]-0 0-[VII]-0**

Zekk had absolutely no desire to return to Corulag; not unless things changed drastically. The Corulag rebel movement had been hard pressed to the very lower reaches of the urban sprawls and bamboo forests. They had lost lots of people and resources during the failed uprisings, and were living off scraps. His bed for the night had been a soggy-looking, dirt-covered spring mattress, and his meal had been a relatively unappetizing military ration. The constant noise that filtered down from the upper city, and the oily exhaust fumes that permeated the lower regions of the city ensured that he had barely gotten a wink of sleep. Even now he could still taste the oil atmosphere on his tongue.

"You'll get used to it," Mallie said lightly, holding up a cup of purified water for him. "Helps if you use a Force cleansing bubble and meditate for a bit."

"Thanks," Zekk took the cup. "I'll try it later to night."

Mallie grinned and took a seat next to him. "Took my dad I and a full week to work out that solution. We're both more into cutting our ways through problems than thinking our way out of them."

"I have several friends who are like that," Zekk laughed softly.

"You should have seen us. We were complete terrors to our enemies _and _allies until we were able to get a decent night's rest," Mallie trailed off whimsically, staring up at the distant patch of blue sky through all the metal work and wires that stretched meters above them. Corulag may not have been Coruscant, but parts of its more populated areas could go fairly deep into the ground. "Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever be able to set Corulag right again. And even if we do, how long that'll last"

Zekk empathized with her. The nineteen-year old white-blond haired woman had grown up entirely on Corulag with her mother, father, and brother. She and her family had become the 'local Jedi,' doing for Corulag what the Order tried to do for the rest of the galaxy. Through brief conversations with the young woman, Zekk had learned that she had spent most her life helping her dad right the wrongs of the planet, make it a better place. But then the Yuuzhan Vong had come and wiped all that out. Undid all the hard work, made everything wrong again.

It was hard and demoralizing, watching your family's life's work just go up in flames before your very eyes. Seeing the criminals you had sought to put away run free again, the people you had helped, die. While the Galactic Alliance made gains in other parts of the galaxy, Corulag continued to decay, the situation continued to look more and more hopeless by the day.

"That's the interesting thing about Jedi, I think," Zekk said softly, leaning back on his hands. His stomach grumbled from emptiness, but he ignored it as he focused on the distant patch of sky. "We're supposed to be the galaxy's defenders, fighting a perpetual battle against darkness. If something bad happens, we say it's because of the will of the Force and try to adapt. Something good happens, and we know that that good is only temporary." He glanced at the young woman next to him. "To use a Mon Cal metaphor, this galaxy is like a beach sitting on the edge of an ocean. We can create what we want from the sands, build up walls to protect it the best we can, but eventually the ocean will claim what belongs to it. The important thing is to appreciate and celebrate what is there when we can and know that, while it can be swept aside so effortlessly, it can be rebuilt again. As Jedi, we are comforted by the fact that any lives loss return to the Force. We see the worst in people, but also the best. Despite everything I've gone through, despite losing friends, doing things I regret, I still believe everything will turn out better in the end. We just have to stay strong, keep hope, both for our own sakes, but also for all those who see the Jedi as leaders and role models."

"Next time I'm making a sandcastle that will last a lot longer," Mallie smiled faintly, tears at the corners of her eyes. "Maybe make a dozen little sand Jedi to ward off the waves and give the poor people inside my castle just a little bit longer."

"That's the idea."

"You know the downside to being a Jedi?" Mallie asked, her Imperial accent thick as she wiped at her tears. "That we'll never be able to be _normal_ at all. Have a normal childhood, teenage years, or even life. Being a Jedi isn't a job, it's a lifestyle. One we've never really had any choice about since we were born. It's not like we can just quit and give our position to another person. I mean, we have the power to make a difference, to make this galaxy a better place, and when things go bad _everyone_ seems to look to you to solve their problems. What are you going to tell them? 'Sorry I can't help you right now, why don't you try someone from the security forces, from the government?' 'Come back tomorrow, I don't feel like helping you today?'" Mallie blinked, then as if realizing what she was saying, let out a small embarrassed laugh. "Oh Force, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on like that. I mean, we only met yesterday, I and I just came to bring you some water, and now you probably think I'm some type of hosepipe or…"

"No, it's okay," Zekk said quickly.

"Sorry," Mallie repeated, hanging her head in shame. "It's just outside of dad and Rahm, you're actually the first Jedi I've ever met…and that you'd…I don't know, understand. I'm not like father or Rahm, and they don't really get that I can't just compartmentalize the pain and suffering I've seen on a daily basis for the past three years like they do. Mom's not Force sensitive so she can't _feel_ that pain the way I do. Sometimes I feel like I'll go insane from just…everything. And father…well he said that if I talked to you, maybe I'll find some way to…you know." Mallie trailed off, looking up at him with pained confusion in her eyes.

"I've often felt the same way," Zekk exhaled. "I never really had a family, growing up as an orphan on the streets. Fortunately for me, though, I've had my friends at my side the entire way. Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, and so many more. Whenever things got tough, I used my Force bond with them to bleed off some of the frustration and pain I was feeling. They've become my family, through the good and the bad. Even Ganner, he has his way of being larger than life, making the good great, and the bad ridiculous. We all support each other, keep each other going even when we see our sandcastles knocked down again and again."

"That sounds amazing," Mallie whispered.

Zekk smiled. "It is. If you want, the next time we have time to meditate, I can introduce you to the meld we have. Even across star systems, we still keep in touch with each other, make sure all is well."

Mallie looked away, hiding a watery smile as she nodded. "I'd like that very much. We have time later this afternoon, just before we create that safe-house by the spaceport. Maybe then?"

"Sure," Zekk said. "After all, no matter where we are in this crazy galaxy we're in, we Jedi look after each other."

**0-[VIII]-0 0-[VIII]-0**

The battle for Corellia was in full swing when the Galactic Alliance forces dropped out of hyperspace. They hadn't been quite sure what to expect en route, and the sight before them was definitely not anything they were prepared for. Despite their numbers, the Corellians were being pushed back on all fronts and taking heavy casualties. From several clouds of smoke drifting up from the planet and visible from space, it was clear that the battle wasn't solely confined to the stars.

"The Corellians are firing on the Vong again?" General Panib blinked in disbelief. "How many fracking times are they going to change sides?"

"General," Valin said tersely. "My little sister and father are in the middle of that mess."

General Panib glanced at the sixteen year old Jedi Knight. "You're certain?"

"Positive," Valin could feel his sister's excitement and brief greeting. "They're trying to stop the Yuuzhan Vong over there from breaking the Corellian's left flank."

"Well if you're sure the Corellians won't shoot us in the back again. Helm, set a course for the Corellian's flank and have the Freed Yuuzhan Vong follow us in. Inform General Antilles what we're doing and have him wrap around the enemy Vong formation if he can. Jedi Horn, keep your link up with Antilles' Jedi. Let me know if they need our help."

"Yes sir."

"Hopefully this time we can actually keep the territory we've gained," General Panib muttered as the allied fleets pushed forward.

In no time at all, turbolaser batteries opened fire, spitting their deadly beams of energy into the outnumbered Yuuzhan Vong forces. The Corellian flank, which had been a hairsbreadth away from collapsing in on itself, quickly squirted out of the predicament it had been in and rolled itself into the ranks of their fast-approaching allies.

"Receiving message from the damaged cruiser."

"Go ahead."

"_This is Thunderfall, Rostek Horn speaking. Thank you for the assist," _the aged hologram of the old man appeared before General Panib.

"Horn? Any relation to Valin Horn?" General Panib glanced over to Valin, whose eyes were closed and fluttering as he helped coordinate fleet movements.

_"My great grandson. He with you?"_

"Yes sir," General Panib said, reflexively deferring to the older officer. It was saying something that in his late sixties, General Panib still felt like a child in Rostek's presence. "He's working with the other Jedi at the moment to make sure the Vong don't have anything else up their sleeves."

"General!" Valin suddenly called out, his eyes springing open. He blinked at the image of his great grandfather, but then quickly shook himself. "General, we have to stop those four ships making a run for the planet! Now that the Vong know the battle is lost, they're playing their skifter!"

"Four ships?" General Panib looked on the sensor grid, which showed three Mataloks escorting an odd-shaped vessel towards Corellia. The Mataloks were large enough, and their fighter escort numerous enough, that they were easily shrugging off Corellian attempts to slow them.

"Now!" Valin said urgently.

General Panib whirled around. "You heard the Jedi, break contact and pursue those ships!"

The contact break wasn't the smoothest. Several fighter groups and light cruisers were suddenly trapped behind enemy lines and destroyed. Another Bakuran destroyer was ripped in two by enemy fire. Valin grimaced as he felt the deaths of the crews aboard each ship, but was unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

On the opposite end of the allied fleet, elements of General Antilles' forces were likewise breaking formation, but they were further away.

"We're reading three Mataloks, sir. But sensors can't identify the fourth vessel. Analyst think it's some type of seedship."

"Used in Vongforming?" General Panib frowned, steadying himself as their ship was rocked by another violent barrage.

"It's no regular seedship," Valin whispered hoarsely. He whirled around to look out the bridge, shaking his head in terror as pods began to fly out from under the irregular vessel. "You have to destroy those pods. Even if you can't get a clear target lock, take them out!"

"Do as he says," General Panib nodded. "Jedi Horn, what is it?"

"I watched the vids of the genocide on Bastion," Valin said softly. "A ship just like that one released a human-specific virus into the planet's atmosphere and killed off a majority of the population."

Long range laser batteries tried in vain to take out every single pod being released by the modified seedship, yet the coralskippers protecting the seedship were flying directly into their path and buying time the allied fleets could ill-afford to lose.

"Rostek Horn," General Panib whirled around back to the holotransmitter. "You have to get the planetary defense batteries online."

_"Trying to do that at the moment_," Rostek grunted. _"Several guard units are still siding with the recently deposed Diktat. Skrag those frinkin idiots, they're going to be the death of us all!"_

"Grandpa, we don't have much time left," Valin said, his heart racing as the last of the pods left the seedship.

_"Hush, you don't rush a hundred and seventeen year old man, Valin," _Rostek said, the panicked tension in his voice despite his words. _"I didn't live this long just to watch my homeworld get turned into a graveyard. There! I've managed to convince one of those boys in firing control that I had more authority than the Chief of State himself. Poor kid, he's the only one still at his station and I just turned that poor rodder into a hero."_

The planetary defense network came to life in a blaze of green, and the seedpods that had been on the verge of unleashing their deadly payloads over the entire planet were immediately incinerated, payload and all. At the same time, General Antilles' forces somehow managed to catch up with General Panib's fleet, and their combined barrages of death tore apart the three Mataloks and seedship.

Nearly the entire bridge let out breaths of relief, with General Panib emitting a wry laugh and collapsing back into the nearest chair. "That was too close."

"You're telling me," Valin exhaled, closing his eyes and lying back on the deck.

"Yuuzhan Vong forces are pulling out, sir," the sensor operator's own joy at the narrow escape from tragedy clear in his energetic report.

"Good, let them go," General Panib nodded. "Get some marines together and have them go planetside to help the Corellians tidy up the place."

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, Jedi Horn," General Panib chuckled, looking over his armrest to the horizontal Jedi. "We have your homeworld back again."

Valin opened his eyes and weakly looked at General Panib with a relieved smile. "I'm never doing this again."

**0-[IX]-0 0-[IX]-0**

Shaeri and Ahsi led the group of shapers through the tampasi and to the yawning chasm where the hyperdrives had been installed on Zonama Sekot. It was a gaping valley of sorts, with rocky archways spanning from one end to the next in a naturalistic scaffold. The remains of the _Blessed by the Jedi_ could be seen precariously balanced between several of the lower stone bridges, beneath the massive monoliths that were Zonama Sekot's hyperdrive engines. A majority of the Matalok had survived, though the hull was blackened and appeared to be still bubbling and steaming as it rested in a rocky outcropping.

And at first glance at the area, it was clear that something was not right.

The living matter that surrounded the hyperdrives was rapidly blackening and falling away. The path the careening ship blazed through the sky was still visible, but everywhere its debris had fallen, the plant and animal life had shriveled and died.

Ahsi and Shaeri exchanged uncertain glances.

"The re-entry of the Matalok should not be causing the die off," Ahsi said, kneeling near a sick-looking plant.

"This has to be a reason Sekot abandoned our discussions." Shaeri agreed.

"Look!" One of the shapers called out, pointing back to the ship. "There's someone alive down there!"

The group crept towards the ledge and followed the pointing finger. Despite the depth the _Blessed by the Jedi_ had fallen, they could indeed see someone stagger out of the vessel and collapse.

"Set up a medical station," Ahsi commanded the others. "Shaeri, I understand your desire to help, but with your lame leg, you would only slow us down. We have to discover what happened onboard that ship."

Shaeri made a face but nodded. "I'll stay and help set up the medical station."

"Good," Ahsi gestured to two of the shapers who had come with them. "You and you, come with me."

**0-[X]-0 0-[X]-0**

The rapid descent of the _Blessed by the Jedi_ wasn't missed by any of the crowd it had passed over back in the main clearing. Bits and pieces of ash, coral, and other parts from the once flagship of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong fleet, had come raining down in droves. Add to the fact was that Sekot's persona had literally vanished a second into the hale of decay, and a hushed panic began to simmer.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was," Mara said, staring at a larger piece of the Matalok on the ground.

Taan, completely pale, kept her gaze skywards as the minutes ticked by. "How…how was this possible? He was only one person."

"Do you think Nom Anor was trying to ram the _Blessed by the Jedi_ into the planet's hyperdrive?" Jaina spoke up. "That was the ship's course."

"It's worse!" Danni Quee's voice was full of fear and caused everyone to turn towards her.

"Worse?" Luke questioned.

"Look," Danni whispered, pointing with a shaky hand to the mass gathering of Freed Yuuzhan Vong on the others side of the riverbank.

The Jedi, Taan, and the fortunate few with them all blanched at the sight. All around the trail of debris left by the crashing ship, Yuuzhan Vong were collapsing by the dozens, their faces ashen. Black sores and blisters covered their skin, with bubbling boils and rashes breaking out all over. Some went to aid the others, but soon they too were equally stricken.

To the horror of the onlookers, a Yuuzhan Vong child picked up a piece of the downed Matalok and took it to her mother. A few minutes went by and soon both mother and daughter were coughing up black blood and convulsing on the ground. Moans and cries of pain and despair began to fill the air as the crowd of thousands began to drop one by one.

"It's Omega Blue, or at least the Yuuzhan Vong version of it," Danni whispered hoarsely.

"No," Tahiri whimpered, gripping Anakin's hands tightly as she shook her head in denial. "No, no, no."

One of the shuttles in contact with a larger piece of debris began to blacken, the coral decaying at an alarming rate. The grass around the affected area likewise began to dissolve, and mayhem broke out.

Screams of terror, of pain, the joyous festivities that had been occurring non-stop for the past few days grinding to an immediate halt. People were scrambling one way or another. Some tried to help the ill, only to catch the lethal contagion themselves. Others dove back into their shuttles and tried to take off. But in the packed clearing, the genetically modified virus spread quickly.

Taan collapsed to her knees in abject horror, her arms limply at her sides. "What have I done?"

"Supreme Leader! Supreme Leader!"

The group turned to see several shapers running at them at a rapid pace. Behind the shapers, rapidly becoming one with the planet again, was the Sekotian vessel they had been loaned.

"Supreme…" the shapers ground to a halt at the mass death occurring only a few meters away on the other side of the river. "Gods no!"

"What is it?" Jacen said firmly.

"Avatar of Yun-Yammka, we were sent by Shaeri Jamaane and Master Shaper Ahsi Yim to get help. They were going to go to the crash site and see if there were any survivors."

Despite the cacophony on the other side of the river bank, the group of Jedi and their friends were deathly quiet.

"What?" Tahiri finally managed.

"Shaeri and Ahsi, they were leading the rest of us to the crash site in hopes of caring for any survivors," the shaper said almost mechanically, still transfixed on the blackened fields of grass and mounds of corpses forming. "But they didn't know about…this."

Tahiri emitted a rattling breath and immediately took off running in the direction of the crash site.

"I'll go with her!" Anakin shouted, already sprinting. "Get a quarantine set up. If anyone of them take the virus back to the rest of the fleet…"

"We'll handle it," Jacen said grimly, leaping over the river and striding into the panic-stricken crowds. He shifted into Vongsense and began to reach out with it. The urgency of the situation caused his abilities to flare in a new level of desperation as he tried to emit a blanket level of calmness to help restore order. Normally the Yuuzhan Vong wouldn't be affected the Force, yet Jacen had somehow attuned himself to Zonama Sekot's Force presence and was using the planet's bond with the Yuuzhan Vong to his advantage. It was almost like Kalee all over again, as he tapped into the wealth of Force energy that the planet contained to reach out across its surface. He wasn't even aware he was doing it, only that the need was dire and that the consequences of a continuously panicked crowd were too severe to think about.

"Jaina, take your Sekotian ship and let the fleet know what's happening," Jacen called back out. "On the off-chance the virus mutated and has somehow become dormant in them, they can't be allowed to leave this system either."

"On it!" Jaina nodded, looking to her Ferroan guides. They motioned back to their own airship and they were soon off towards Jaina's landing site.

The remaining Ferroans quickly went to work to assist Jacen. During the Great Crossings, they had experienced all sorts of plague, famine, and disaster, and their experience was coming in handy. Teams went to work starting a brief triage, though that ended when they realized the virus was killing faster than they had ever seen.

Luke and Mara did what they could to help establish a perimeter, and Danni pulled out a portable villip and was rapidly talking with other shaper teams out in the field. Taan stayed on the opposite side of the bank, her eyes wide, whimpering to herself as she watched the people she had lead die in the most horrific way possible. She silently prayed that she was dreaming, that this was some sort of cruel hoax set up by Yun-Harla.

Even then, the death continued.

The Jedi and Ferroans were helpless to stop the highly contagious, fast acting virus from spreading. Once infected, the ill began to feel its effects within minutes. This was long enough for the afflicted to get further away from the core of the outbreak and affect others. Several of the shuttles that had taken off again began to crash back down to the planet as its coral surface bubbled and liquefied. This only caused the panic to rise up again.

Some began to whimper fears that the gods were punishing them. That they had been wrong to leave Shimrra after all. Others called on Jacen, Luke, and Mara to use their powers to help them, to stop the dying. All the three of them could do was offer comfort as they helplessly went from one afflicted Yuuzhan Vong to the next.

Within seconds, the joyous homecoming for the Yuuzhan Vong had turned into a nightmare of unimaginable terror. And within an hour, the wails of pain and terror began to fall silent as death took hold of nearly all of the twenty-five thousand Yuuzhan Vong on the planet's surface. Minutes after that hour passed, the Jedi and Ferroans were standing in the middle of a graveyard.

**0-[XI]-0 0-[XI]-0**

Tahiri's desperation rang loud and clear in the Force as she sprinted through the jungle. She had switched over to Vongphase, could feel the mass of Yuuzhan Vong life behind her go out one by one. That only made her sprint harder, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she frantically tried to reach the distant hyperdrive engines. She couldn't believe how much things could change. Couldn't understand how something so right could go so wrong. And now her fear for her closest Yuuzhan Vong friend and her newly found 'sister' sent her heart rate skyrocketing.

"Please, Force, gods," Tahiri panted, frustrated tears leaking out of her eyes as she forced her legs to work.

The chasm with the hyperdrive was a full two day's walk away. Anakin and the others hadn't wanted to offend any of the Yuuzhan Vong by having such a glaring non-organic tech so close to their newer cities. And at the time, that had seemed like a wise choice. But as the twigs and branches whipped across her face and cut her feet, Tahiri cursed the distance repeatedly.

The gas giant in the sky once again passed between the sun and Zonama Sekot, plunging the planet into darkness.

Tahiri kept her senses stretched out, she could still feel the slight presence of the group of shapers that Shaeri had left with. Barely.

The seconds ticked by overly long, sweat soaking her tunic. Finally, she began to near her goal. As she did, though, those few signs of Yuuzhan Vong life began to extinguish. On her final approach to the canyon, she began to see the blackened remains of Sekotian life. There was no sign of the bioluminescence that lit up the rest of the tampasi, only darkness. Only death. Whole swaths of land were devoid of life, pitch dark in the middle of the night.

Fearfully, Tahiri slowed and activated her lightsaber. Its blue light flooded the area and provided the faintest of illumination. Her bare feet glided across soil and the decomposing remains of the plantlife that had once been abundant in the region. The light of her lightsaber brought to her attention the still blistering body of one of the Sekotian's quadruped creatures.

"Shaeri!" Tahiri called out into the darkness. "Shaeri!"

Her voice was only answered by a haunting echo. Not one soul was left.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands shaking, she staggered out of the dead zone and saw the makeshift medical station the shapers had set up. There was a body on the ground, and Tahiri frantically went up to it. She turned it over and it was revealed to be one of the shapers.

She frantically looked back up, holding out her lightsaber. There were several more bodies all strewn about, another lay out on a makeshift table. With great apprehension, she checked each of them. When she got to the last body, she recoiled in terror.

There was no life left in Ahsi Yim's blood-filled eyes. Tahiri let out a sob, holding a hand to her mouth as her legs gave out. In Tahiri's heart she knew that Ahsi wasn't her real sister, yet her mind continued to tell her otherwise. She had gotten to know Ahsi in the trip over and had actually enjoyed the older Yuuzhan Vong's outlook on life and things in general. Tahiri could remember the face, now contorted in a permanent expression of pain, light up with joy at seeing the _Veila_ for the first time. Could remember the awestruck wonder and childlike expression of glee at setting foot on Zonama Sekot.

Tears continued to flow and Tahiri desperately looked around the clearing for one last person. She still had hope, as foolish as it was, that she would find Shaeri alive and well.

"Shaeri, please," Tahiri plead softly, her body slumping in despair. "Please."

Tahiri heard a rasping sound and her head jerked up. She swung her lightsaber around with frantic, trembling hand, her heart racing. Then she froze. There, in the pale blue pall of her lightsaber, slumped against a large boulder, was one last Yuuzhan Vong. She was covered in bloody blisters and sores, with black blood dribbling from her mouth. Despite this, however, the Yuuzhan Vong's chest rose and fell with a weak raspy breath.

Tahiri gasped. "Shaeri!"

**0-[Chapter Break]-0**

**A\N: **A cliff hanger. The next chapter won't be up until two Mondays from now. Great combination, huh. Don't forget to leave a review. Only a single month of aDA left!


	59. Chapter 59

**Fifty-Nine**

**0-[I]-0 0-[I]-0**

Tahiri turned off her lightsaber and scrambled to Shaeri's side, all sorts of emotions, ranging from the joy of seeing Shaeri still alive, to the despair of knowing just how badly she was suffering, flashing through the blond Jedi in an instant. "Shaeri."

The young Yuuzhan Vong teen weakly turned her head.

"Don't move!" Tahiri said with a sob, quickly gathering her friend in a protective hug. "Don't move, I'm here."

"Ta..hi…ri," Shaeri managed to get out in three pained breaths.

"I'm here," Tahiri whimpered, her Vongphase allowing her to connect with the younger teen in her arms on a level the Force would never allow her. "I'm here."

"Help," Shaeri croaked. "It hurts."

Tahiri closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was a Jedi, the Avatar of Yun-Shuno, and she couldn't even help her best Yuuzhan Vong friend. Tahiri was no scientist, no doctor, and all she could do was cry silently as she felt Shaeri slowly die in her arms.

"I'll try," Tahiri sniffled, trying in vain to come up with something, anything, to ease Shaeri's suffering. "Just hang in there, Shaeri. I'll make everything better somehow. I promise."

Tahiri tenderly held her friend, her own breaths just as ragged as she tried her best to comfort the suffering Yuuzhan Vong teen in her arms. And then, as she instinctively reached out to Anakin for comfort, the solution came to her.

It had only been a short while ago on Dagobah that she had decided to try the Force from Anakin's point of view. And she was on what was probably the strongest concentration of Force energy anywhere in the galaxy. She shifted out of Vongphase and began to concentrate on Shaeri in the Force.

Focusing on her feelings for Shaeri, Tahiri began to embrace her own emotions, began to walk into that shadowy corner of her own heart and draw upon her inner strength. Her desire to keep Shaeri alive, to rid Shaeri of the pain she was feeling, merged with her fear of losing a part of her family, and her anger at being unable to do anything. Rage, fear, selfishness bolstered her own abilities, the emotions seemingly intensifying as she fell back on them. She _wouldn't_ lose Shaeri. Not to Nom Anor's treachery, not to anyone. Her fear and anger gave way to her hatred of the situation, hatred of the war that was trying to take away everyone she held dear. She couldn't allow it.

She _wouldn't _allow it.

Only Shaeri would decide when it was her time, and the fact that the younger teen was still alive when the others shapers in the clearing were dead was proof that Shaeri wanted to live on still. Tahiri's love for her friend mixed in with the darker emotions, her mind waging war with her heart. Nothing in the Jedi teachings would enable her to save Shaeri, but she wasn't going to dirty Shaeri by delving into forbidden practices either. She would use aspects of both sides, her emotions to fuel her abilities, but her mind to channel that strength so that only the positive would emerge.

And with that decision, Tahiri gave herself to the Force; the light and the dark. Her body emitted a small nimbus of golden energy as she sat in the darkness with Shaeri's enfeebled form tucked against her own. There was emotion, but there was peace. There was anger, but there was also serenity.

There was no death, only the Force.

Guided by the Force, Tahiri worked the Force into Shaeri's body, infusing every cell with its cleansing energy. Even if she couldn't _see_ Shaeri in the Force, Tahiri continued to direct the golden nimbus of Force energy into the figure tucked safely in her arms.

The blond Jedi concentrated, focusing, willing, hoping, her friend back to health. She would purge Shaeri of the virus eating away at her body. She would make Shaeri whole again. Grounded in the Force with the help of the vastness that was Zonama Sekot, Tahiri began to shift into Vongphase. With her emotions and desperation motivating her, she effortlessly achieved the equilibrium that Anakin had struggled so long and hard to achieve. She was balanced between Vongsense and the Force, between light and dark, able to feel Shaeri and actually _feel_ her.

And so Tahiri gave everything she had into her Yuuzhan Vong friend. Calling on her own strength and the power of Zonama Sekot to make things right again.

She had truly become one with the Force, one with the Yuuzhan Vong, balanced between two worlds and able to draw on the strengths of both.

But while she kept one foot lodged in the shadows of her soul, some part of her felt both the remnants of Riina and the old Tahiri stir; as if awakened by the combined usage of their thoughts and feelings. She could feel their individual strengths, the different aspects of their personalities that had survived on into her. But she could also feel both their fears, their rages and hatred. The new Tahiri was able to balance between two worlds only because she was made up of two people who were almost as different as can be. Though they gave her the strength she needed to support and protect Anakin, she had also inherited their own personal demons and darkness. To use their strengths she also had to embrace the negative energies of two different people.

It was almost disconcerting, the feeling of corruption and malice. At one point, it even felt that she was again splitting into two people. Tahiri nearly abandoned her efforts in shock and fear, the thought that maybe she _wasn't_ capable of following in Anakin's footsteps after all crossing her mind.

But she felt Shaeri emit a wheezing breath against her body, and Tahiri temporarily shelved her fears for her close friend. She delved once more back into the powerful emotions that had been fueling the whirlwind of Force energy around her, focusing all her efforts onto Shaeri with renewed determination.

With one last explosive burst of Force energy, the golden aura surrounding the teens flashed out across the planet in a healing jolt of energy. The pulse was powerful, transcending realms and blazing through the dark night. It was augmented by the will of Sekot itself, coursing through the bodies of Ferroan, Jedi, Sekotian life, _and_ Yuuzhan Vong alike.

As the golden glow faded away, Tahiri slumped to the ground, and all was silent.

Slowly, the gas giant that was Mobus shifted again, and sunlight reached across the planet of Zonama Sekot once more. The atmosphere was different, happy even. The wildlife, which had fallen silent in recognition of Sekot's distress, was active once more; their caws and cries filling the tampasi in a natural chorus. A flock of birds flew through the air, and several rodent-like creatures curiously peeked their heads out from the nearby underbrush.

The clear sky sparkled in the dazzling sunlight, and all appeared to have returned to normal.

Tahiri stirred, the warm rays heating her slight form. And then the memory of what had happened came crashing back to her.

"Shaeri!"

"I am here, my goddess," Shaeri's soft voice was full of reverence, but also love.

Tahiri glanced at the Yuuzhan Vong teen being held tightly in her arms. The blisters and sores were gone, and there was no sign of distress on the younger teen's face. A look of wonder filled Tahiri's face as her previous tears of frustration turned into tears of joy. "Shaeri."

"You cured me," Shaeri whispered, reaching up to caress Tahiri's face and wipe away a single track of tears. "Just like I knew you would if I held out long enough. You truly are the goddess of all those who were Shamed."

Tahiri emitted a joyous sob, laughing in relief as she held Shaeri against her once more. "Oh Force, Suns, thank you."

Shaeri returned the embrace. "I am alright, Tahiri. As long as you are my goddess, I always will be."

There was the sound of twigs snapping, and both teens looked up to see Anakin leaning against a nearby tree, watching them with a smile on his face. He had been trying to shake his robes free of the dirt that had been kicked up by the burst of Force energy and looked sheepish as they focused on him. "Sorry about that."

"Anakin, she's all better!" Tahiri's voice was drunk with delirious happiness.

"I can see that," Anakin said, reaching out with the Force to share in Tahiri's high spirits. "You sure gave us a scare, Shaeri."

"I will try not to do so in the future," Shaeri blushed.

"The others?" Tahiri quickly looked back to the shapers, as if she had been hoping her curing of Shaeri had somehow brought them back to life.

"Did not make it, unfortunately," a fourth voice said aloud. Ahsi Yim seemed to be sadly looking at the virus-ravaged corpses of herself and the other shapers.

"Sekot?" Anakin guessed.

"Yes," Sekot nodded. "Despite their passing, the memories of Ahsi Yim and the other shapers remain within me. I must thank you, Tahiri Kwaad."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, your treatment of Shaeri was the key for my own battle with the virus. It was proving to be extremely resilient and quick to mutate. But I was able to replicate your combined Force techniques to purify the affected regions of this planet. The outbreak has been successfully halted and eliminated."

"I'm glad," Tahiri said, unwilling to relinquish her grip on the younger teen in her arms. From the contented expression on Shaeri's face, Shaeri had no desire to be anywhere else either. "Even if it was due to the actions of another, I am sorry we brought such a plague to this planet."

"We are not all knowing," Ahsi-Sekot said forgivingly. "And the knowledge I will gain from analyzing this virus will allow me to defend myself against future outbreaks. Unfortunately, there is one thing I cannot repair. The virus was able to affect the neural clusters that control my link to the hyperdrive. Despite my ability to stop the virus, I cannot contain the damage completely. The hyperdrives will activate shortly and I have no way of knowing where we are going or if we will even survive the jump. "

"Thank you for the warning," Tahiri bowed her head. "And again, we're sorry."

Ahsi-Sekot smiled faintly. "If there was ever an introduction back to this galaxy, I think I have just experienced it. I'll go tell the Ferroans and everyone else to get to the shelters. Expect hyperspace jump in an hour at the latest."

Sekot faded away as the sounds of hurried footsteps trampled filled the air.

"Tahiri? Anakin?"

Jacen, Jaina, Nen Yim, Taan, and Danni all emerged from the forest and were drawn up short by the sight. Both Nen Yim and Taan were wearing environmental suits taken from the _Jade Shadow_ and were thoroughly stunned when they saw that Shaeri was not only alive, but unscathed from the ravages of a virus that had claimed so many other lives and had left the surrounding clearing devoid of any life.

"Tahiri?" Jaina said slowly.

"I'm alright, Jaina," Tahiri said. "Shaeri is too. And you can remove those helmets, Nen Yim, Taan. Sekot neutralized the virus in this area."

"What…how?" Danni gasped, focusing on Shaeri as the real proof of the virus' absence.

"I was ill, but the Avatar of Yun-Shuno cured me," Shaeri proclaimed. "She is a true Avatar of Yun-Shuno."

Danni blinked wildly and Taan and Nen Yim slowly removed the helmets of their environmental suits. The three looked around the deadened area in complete shock, then focused back on Shaeri, seemingly still unable to believe their eyes.

The happiness of the group was short-lived, however, when Nen Yim spotted the bodies of the other shapers.

"Sister." Nen Yim breathed softly, stiffly walking towards the disease-ravaged forms of the other shapers. The clearing grew quiet once more as Nen Yim slowly knelt by her sister's body. Almost automatically, the Master Shaper removed one of the bulky gloves and reached out to Ahsi's still form.

"I…I arrived too late to save her," Tahiri said in a small voice. "I'm sorry…Nen Yim."

"I am too," Nen Yim said, her voice betraying no emotion. She pulled her hand back and turned from the bodies to glare at Taan. "And you wondered why I called you all weak and foolish dreamers?"

"I accept all blame," Taan dropped the helmet of her environmental suit in distress as Nen Yim stood once more. "The decision to keep Nom Anor alive was my fault. We…no I…I thought he would change. When the surviving members of the Supreme Council meet again, I will step down."

"Coward!" Nen Yim hissed, she sprang forward and gripped the front of Taan's environmental suit with a shaking grasp. The Master Shaper's other hand shook as she pointed towards the dead bodies. "My sister, those shapers, all those foolish idiots who died in the clearing back there. They all followed you because they trusted you, shared that same dream you had. And now, just because things don't go your way, just because something went wrong, you curl up like these infidel _Jeedai_ when they feel pain and wait for someone else to take over your dream? You truly are a Shamed One still, weak and cowardly."

"I just got over twenty-five thousand of our people killed!" Taan yelled back.

"And how is your quitting going to help anything?" Nen Yim snapped, slapping Taan across the face. "You owe it to my sister, to all those that died, to make this planet the home they wanted it to be! But if you truly are as weak as I thought you were, go ahead and quit. Prove me right and that the Supreme Council is nothing but a farce. That the Yuuzhan Vong truly cannot do anything without the help of the _Jeedai_. Perhaps we can't even do anything with the _Jeedai_ either."

Nen Yim released Taan's environmental suit and shoved the Supreme Leader aside as her voice took on a bitter tone. "We have lost far more people traveling in dark space. We have done things far more terrible than kill off a small handful of people with a weapon we have shaped. _Use_ this moment to rally the rest, to give them heart in this war. So a paltry twenty-five thousand died? How many more millions have we lost in this war, have the Free Yuuzhan Vong killed while fighting the zealots that serve Shimrra? You are our leader whether I like it or not, so stand up and act like it!"

"I…"

"Stay silent and think before you speak, Shamed," Nen Yim snarled. The Master Shaper then turned her attention to Shaeri. "Shaeri, even if Tahiri used her…Force…to cure you, you may have developed anti-bodies that are necessary for creating the cure to this virus. If you will consent, will you come with me and the others shapers? We will not always have a super-powered planet on hand should another outbreak occur."

"Of course," Shaeri emerged from Tahiri's arms. As she stood, it was clear that the virus was not the only thing Tahiri had cured. Her legs were whole once more, her fingers no longer bent out of shape, and she was the paragon of a healthy Yuuzhan Vong. "Whatever I can do.

"Danni Quee, I will require your assistance as well."

Danni, who had been looking at Taan with sympathy, nodded. "I'll help. Let me collect a few samples from here. They might come in handy."

"I have instructed the _Cradle of the Shapers_ to land a few meters away from the outbreak site. Domain Rin's shapers are already on hand with the progress we've made so far on the counter to the virus. If the gods allow it, we should be able to make a cure for this latest incarnation of evil that should have never been created."

"Nen Yim," Taan whispered. "I…I am…

The Master Shaper stopped in her tracks, not looking back at the younger woman. When she spoke, however, her voice was gentler. "Do not apologize. No words will bring Ahsi back or make this situation better. Show our people that we can rebound from this, that this isn't a divine punishment from the gods, but the acts of a lowly coward and an insane madman. _Be_ that leader they believe in. Ahsi has already paid the price for her freedom, for your foolishness. We shall never be allies, Supreme Leader. But we are both Yuuzhan Vong, and right now that matters more than anything."

Without another word, Nen Yim led Shaeri and Danni back towards the site of the future city of Yun-Yuuzhan.

"Taan?" Tahiri said softly.

"She's right," Taan let out a pained breath. "Nen Yim is right. I have a job to do. Tahiri, if you and Jaina would, can you fly me back to the fleet in the _Veila_? I will need to inform the rest of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong of Nom Anor's treachery, and the tragic misjudgment of the Supreme Council and myself. Anakin and Jacen Solo, if you would continue to coordinate with the survivors of this massacre and salvage what you can of our homecoming?"

"Taan, Sekot warned us that the planet would be making a jump to hyperspace soon. Damage caused by the virus," Anakin said.

"Then all the better the reason to return to the fleet. If we lose contact with the rest of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, they will assume that I have died with the others and panic might break out. Tahiri, I regret separating you from Anakin once more but…"

"No it's okay," Tahiri nodded, stepping over to Anakin and squeezing his hands briefly. "I'll have as much time with him as I want when this war is over.

"Jaina Solo?"

"We all have our own duties to perform," Jaina said firmly. "And no offense to Sekot, but I think it's time I rejoined the rest of the galaxy and that pesky intergalactic war."

"Wherever we come out," Jacen said. "We'll then change course to Coruscant."

"Confronting the Overlord head on?" Tahiri's eyebrows rose.

"With Sekot able to counter the virus, we should be fine," Anakin said.

"That wasn't what I meant," Tahiri said dryly.

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this war and all the politics involved," Jacen commented. "We'll be able to set the gears in motion, but it will be up to you, Jaya, to make sure the fleets are there to back us up. If anything, this shows that Shimrra is not going away without a fight."

"I'll pass the message on to high command," Jaina said. "Good luck Jace, Little Brother."

"Back at ya, Jaya," Anakin tilted his head.

Jacen clapped his hands together. "Well, we've made it this far."

"Only a short ways to go left," Jaina agreed.

"Isn't it nice how we have the population of two whole galaxies counting on us to end what four years of intergalactic warring couldn't?" Anakin said glibly.

Tahiri rolled her eyes. "That's thinking positive."

"I'm trying at least," Anakin gave her one last kiss. "Stay safe out there?"

"Of course," Tahiri smiled, stepping back.

A Sekotian airship flew over the tampasi to pick the two female Jedi and Taan. "See you boys soon."

Jacen and Anakin waved at them as the trio boarded. "Count on it. After all, like Little Brother said, we have a war to end."

**0-[II]-0 0-[II]-0**

Natua was still slightly stunned that Ganner's insane plan had gone off without a hitch.

It all began when the puppet government allowed the two of them to privately meet with the freighter crews that were to transport the slaves to Coruscant. During the individual meetings, the crews of said freighters were 'persuaded' to change course to Mon Cal, turn themselves in...and admit to all the crimes they had participated in. Ship by ship, the two cajoled, Falleen pheromone-ed, and threatened every single crew member. And when that didn't work, which did happen on occasion, they used the Force to get their points across.

The next day, she and Ganner had front-row seats with the rest of the Corulag government, watching as the slaving fleet went on their merry way to deliver 100,000-plus slaves and prisoners straight back to the bastion of free civilization.

And to think the history books would attribute this all to the mid-flight changes in heart of the freighter crews.

"Very good," Ganner, in his guise as Peace Brigade Director Zekk Wan Tu (the Third), said. "The Supreme Overlord will be most pleased."

The governing council of Corulag looked grateful as they walked along the roof of the starport. "Thank you Director Tu, it has been an honor to serve him."

Natua tried to keep her expression expressionless. To think Ganner still had even more ideas up his sleeve. Some of them seemed so grandiose, they appeared to be completely ridiculous and impossible to achieve. Yet if someone had told her four days ago that she'd be freeing over a hundred thousand slaves and prisoners without a shot fired or a bribe paid, she'd think them crazy. She had once asked Ganner what would happen if they were found out, and he simply shrugged and responded.

_"Why waste time thinking of the negative stuff? That's what Zekk is for. If that time comes, just go with what happens and trust our friends to get us out of that hole we dug ourselves."_

As if her reflection had just cursed them, a hurried aide rushed up to the council leader and whispered a message. The council all glanced back to Ganner and Natua, then quickly glanced away again.

"Uh oh," Ganner whispered in a low voice.

"Uh oh?"

"Ten credits our cover's been blown."

"Not taking that bet," Natua muttered, tensing as she did.

"Guards!" The council leader called out, snapping his fingers as if that would summon them faster.

Quicker than Natua would have thought possible, the rooftop was suddenly flooded with blaster rifle-toting guards.

The council leader turned and glared at Ganner and Natua. "You dare make a mockery out of us!?"

"It wasn't all that hard, really," Ganner said with a smile.

"We'll see if you're still laughing when we deliver you to Commander Shen'g. Hand over your lightsabers and no one has to get hurt. Commander Shen'g has already been informed that we have two Jedi in custody and is on his way down as we speak."

"Alright," Ganner shrugged, unclipping his saber and setting it down. "Now do you want me to hand over just my saber, or the two blasters and vibroblades I have with me too?"

The council leader's face purpled. "All your weapons!"

Ganner made a face. "I was only asking."

Natua followed his lead, allowing her skin tone to return to its neutral green state. "I have a question, if I may."

The council leader swallowed, but affected by her Falleen pheromones, he nodded. "Go ahead Jedi, but be quick about it."

"Will not Commander Shen'g just kill all of you for failing to detect us when we first approached you? We _were_ right under your noses for four whole days and none of you noticed anything. Even if you do turn us over, he'll still be the one taking credit for capturing us."

The council glanced back and forth at each other uncertainly.

"She's right, you know," Ganner added helpfully, sitting nonchalantly in front of his pile of discarded weapons.

"Blast it!" The council leader swore. "Take them to the lower holding cells and inform Commander Shen'g he can visit them there."

"Yes sir."

The guards motioned to Ganner and Natua, and both Jedi allowed themselves to be escorted down a flight of stairs. The council, in the meantime, took the turbolift back down to the ground level.

"What now?" Natua whispered to Ganner.

"Now we let Zekk and the others do whatever they're going to do. Remember what I said, trust our friends. They're bound to have something fun and exciting in mind."

"You are a very weird Jedi, Jedi Knight Rhysode," Natua said with a fond smile. They left the stairwell and began to walk through an empty food court.

"That's me. Now stop your worrying, nothing ever gets accomplished by burning a hole in your stomach. Well, except indigestion."

"Silence!"

Ganner glanced at the guard. "Still not too late for a career change."

"I said silence!"

"Fine."

Suddenly they heard a distant explosion from somewhere in the front of the spaceport.

"What was that?" The guard said in alarm.

Another group of armed men and women came swarming out of everywhere—diving around food booths, emerging from doors, dropping down from upper levels, everywhere. This new group promptly raised their blasters at Natua and Ganner's captors.

"Surrender traitors!" A man in civilian clothing barked.

There was a pause as Natua and Ganner's captors stared blankly at the new arrivals.

"Career change?" Ganner offered with a disarming smile, holding out his hands to his captors.

They all eagerly and quickly handed over their weapons.

"See, Green Girl, told you Zekk would come through," Ganner handed the weapons off to the second armed group, while others attached binders to the newly surrendered guards.

"You can stop now, Jedi Knight Rhysode. After freeing all those slaves, this kind of pales in comparison. I'm not impressed."

"Oh," Ganner mock pouted. "Fine. I'll have to go think of something else then."

"You can top the freeing of a hundred thousand slaves?"

"Green Girl, of course I can. I'm Ganner Rhysode."

**0-[III]-0 0-[III]-0**

"That's just great," Zekk muttered, staring through a pair of electrobinoculars. The Corulag puppet government had a whole host of lackeys guarding themselves. "There's now an army of thugs and soldiers between us and those two."

Both Mallie and Rahm let out small laughs, causing Zekk to look over his shoulder at them.

"Am I missing something?"

"Father's taken out worse," Rahm said opaquely.

The elder Marek shook his head. "I'm getting too old for that."

"Come on, father," Mallie said. "At least do that thing you do with those power generator droids." She pointed to where several of the bipedal, boxy-looking droids were gathered nearby. "Rahm, Zekk and I can do the rest."

Galen eyed his children. "You know that after the last time, I've begun to feel guilty about doing that."

"Please, for us?" Rahm said.

Rahm's father sighed, caving at the expectant and hopeful looks on his children's faces. "Get in position then, and don't tell your mom."

Zekk, Rahm, and Mallie crept closer to the formation of mercenaries and thugs surrounding the spaceport.

"Mallie?" Zekk whispered. "What's this thing he does with the power droids?"

"Turns them into fireworks."

Before Zekk could ask what she was referring to, he felt a powerful tremor within the Force. It was wild, almost uncontrollable, and there was a definite flavor of darkness in it. He looked up behind him and saw a handful of the box-like droids swirling about high in the air with Galen below, eyes closed in concentration. The older Jedi seemed to fool around a little bit, dangling the droids left and right as he lined them up with the corrupt guards and thugs guarding the Corulag ruling council.

"What…?"

Unexpected for Zekk, Galen suddenly let out a surge of purple lightning that consumed each of the power droids. The crackling droids were then launched like square, electrified, cannon balls, into the formations of guards.

With explosive results.

People were sent flying and others quickly scrambled for cover. The council was ushered into a speeder which promptly shot away, while the rest of their bodyguard stayed behind and tried to recover from the sudden attack.

Both of Galen's children leaped out of their cover, a molten yellow blade emerging from Mallie's saber and an unstable blue blade crackling from Rahm's.

The thugs and guards seemed completely caught off guard by the appearance of two teens, especially after the bombardment of exploding droids, and that pause cost them the advantage.

Mallie held out a hand and lifted two of the bulkier guards in a manner similar to what her father had done with the droids. As they yelped and cried out in panic, with a sideways jerk of her hand, Mallie used the two as a broom and proceeded to sweep aside a whole line of guards into one giant, groaning pile of bodies. Several more guards opened fire on her, but she absorbed the energy from the shots and repeated the sweeping process with another hand gesture, creating a second pile of groaning bodies right by the first.

Rahm, in the meantime, had his blade in a reverse grip as he sprinted towards a line of thugs. The blue blade crackled and hissed at it reflected the volley of blaster bolts back at the shooters in a flurry of motion. Rahm leaped up into the air, twisting as he did. His Force-assisted landing created a small crater, and he used the same energy to lift up those in his immediate vicinity the moment his feet touched the ground. With another blast of Force energy, those in the air went pin-wheeling away with startled cries.

"Still messy as ever, Rahm!" Mallie called out, pushing together a third pile.

"I get the job done!" Rahm lifted up a Gamorean with the Force, and then hammered the green mercenary with another burst of Force energy. It was like a bat hitting a ball, and the Gamorean let out a squeal, its fat limbs flaying as it careened through the air and into one of Mallie's nicely manicured piles.

The sight of a flying pig finally managed to shake Zekk from his shock, and he made to join the battle. The moment he stood, however, the ground trembled under the heavy mechanical footsteps of an AT-ST. The towering walker emerged from a nearby hangar with even more guards in support. Corlag rebels from all over opened fire, and a heated blaster fight broke out.

At first the rebels seemed out-gunned in the face of the heavy firepower from the scout walker, but the equation was soon balanced out. Zekk felt a shadow pass by over him and looked up in time to see Galen finish his leap and land directly in front of the AT-ST.

"What's he doing?" Zekk yelled in alarm to the nearby Rahm.

In the middle of blocking a flurry of blaster bolts, Rahm shouted back. "Relax, he's faced worse!"

The walker tried to crush Galen with a heavy metal foot, but the unorthodox Jedi proved to be much more agile. Galen leaped up to the top of the walker to avoid the stomping feet, and kicked off against the boxy head with a Force-assisted push. He landed back on the ground, and as the walker regained balance, Galen darted in once more. This time a vibrant blue lightsaber flared to life as he leaped upwards in a blur of motion. The lightsaber appeared to cleave the walker cleanly in two. A fact confirmed when Galen hit the walker with another blast of Force energy while in mid-air, sending both halves of the walker falling away from each other and the pilots flailing on their way down.

Zekk's jaw dropped open at how easily and effortlessly the older Jedi had dispatched the walker. And he wasn't the only one. Almost all of the guards, and some of the rebels, were staring at Galen as if he had performed some type of miracle. Galen simply deactivated his lightsaber and walked back out of the fight.

"The rest is yours, Rahm, Mallie."

"That's father for you," Rahm laughed, shaking his head in amusement at Zekk's gob smacked expression.

With the walker so easily dispatched, the rest of the guards quickly gave up, throwing their weapons to the ground almost fearfully. The Corulag rebels cautiously moved out of their cover and began placing binders on the subdued guards with the help of Galen's children.

With the battle over, Zekk followed Galen back to their escape speeder.

"That was quick," Zekk commented.

"I've had plenty of practice," Galen shrugged.

"Cutting apart scout walkers?" Zekk said incredulously.

Galen took a deep breath. "Yup, it was a long time ago though. In any case, Corulag's government has a three point five minutes response time for emergencies. We don't have much longer."

"That's okay, here comes Ganner and Natua now," Zekk pointed to the entrance of the spaceport, where the other two Jedi were leading a group of security forces with their hands on top of their heads in surrender.

"Seducer of Hapans!" Ganner called out amiably. "I told Natua you had a plan up your sleeve."

"Director Zekk," Zekk greeted frostily.

"You're not angry about that, are you?" Ganner blinked. "It was the first name I could think of that wasn't famous."

"Thanks."

"Errr…I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant," Zekk said archly, before smiling and shaking his head. "Only you Ganner."

Ganner shrugged sheepishly. "In any case, we need to get out of here, right now."

"We still have a minute left before Corulag's reinforcements get here."

"No, the big boys called the guys in orbit who have those glowy plasma weapons."

"Oh," Zekk looked to Galen, who whistled sharply at the other rebels. Quick as a flash, everyone began to evacuate the area, prisoners in tow.

"You Corulagi _have_ to teach me how to just suddenly appear and disappear like that," Ganner muttered.

"We'll have several months before _our_ reinforcements get here," Galen said dryly as they piled into a speeder. "You'll have plenty of time to learn then."

In the distance, Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers were already swooping through the sky.

"Several months," Natua commented mildly. "Several months of running around in the sewers and causing all sorts of trouble for this planet's not so beloved government."

"I'm going to miss that all-you-can-eat buffet and the silken sheets," Ganner bemoaned.

"Don't worry, your little stunt as Director of the Peace Brigade gave the rebels something they had been losing," Galen said.

"Oh?"

"Hope," Galen answered, focusing on driving the speeder. "You'll probably be treated as royalty for the next couple of days for what the two of you did. Many of those in the rebellion had family or friends on those freighters you sent off."

"Royalty. That's not that bad."

Galen glanced fondly at Ganner through the speeder's rearview mirror. "I think Corulag's going to enjoy having you over, Jedi Knight Rhysode."

"Please, it's just Ganner," Ganner stretched out his arms on the back seat. "And I don't try to be a hero, or give hope to others, it just happens."

"Strangely enough," Galen remarked with a knowing tilt of his head. "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

**0-[IV]-0 0-[IV]-0**

The _Century_ _Hawk_ glided back down through the clouds above Coronet as a new day dawned. Escorting the aged Corellian freighter was an honor guard of CorSec fighters and Galactic Alliance X-wings and E-wings. The Bakuran-class destroyer, the _Sentinel, _coasted down alongside the YT-1300 freighter, much to the jubilation and cheers of the crowds below.

"Momentous music anyone?" Danielle called out, flicking on the ship's HoloNet. She changed a few channels before an uplifting, rousing score filled the ship.

Kirney and Lowbacca looked at the Corellian in disbelief. "Really?" Kirney said.

"What? We just took out our own government and then chased away a hoard of angry invaders bent on genocide. We deserve to hear something other than blaster fire and explosions."

Kirney looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "Why not? Go ahead and put it through the external speakers, set the mood for everyone else outside."

"Got it, boss."

The two larger ships coasted to an uneventful landing. As the engines cooled down, Tarc and Jysella entered the cockpit.

"How are our passengers?" Danielle chirped.

"Grumpy," Jysella answered.

"Can we just take the million-credit bribe and turn them over to the authorities anyways?" Tarc asked hopefully. "Well, fifteen million if I add up all the bribes."

"Tarc," Kirney raised an eyebrow.

"It was just a thought," Tarc said.

"The money belongs to the people of Corellia. With the Diktat and his cronies in prison, all their funds will be given back to the planet," Kirney lectured.

"Even these credits?" Tarc held up a handful of credit chits. "They were carrying a lot on them."

"Yes Tarc, even those credits," Kirney rolled her eyes. "Despite our penchant for coups, we are _still_ the good guys you know."

"Good and poor," Danielle looked at the handful of credits longingly. "For some reason, only the bad guys end up with tons of credits. Bad guys and those crazy adventurers who sell all the gear they strip from the bodies of the people they kill. You know what? We should consider a career change. Us shuttle pilots are doomed to a life of near poverty."

"Says the woman with her own freighter," Kirney sighed, shaking her head. "Anyways, Tarc, we're returning those credits back to the people of Corellia. Unless, of course, you want your new Jedi friend to make frowny faces at you?"

Tarc glanced at Jysella, who was trying but failing to hold her stern expression. "Yes, serve the light side you must. To temptation, you mustn't give in."

Tarc tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, the Master Yoda speak is only a Jedi thing, huh?"

"Probably," Tarc agreed. "But don't worry, the credits will go back to Corellia."

"Wasn't worried, I knew you weren't the sort of person to keep them," Jysella patted Tarc's arm.

"Can't say I wasn't tempted."

"For fifteen million credits, I doubt many people wouldn't be," Jysella laughed. "Come on, lets get those scum off this ship. Lowie, you want to give us a hand?"

Lowbacca rowled in amusement and vacated the co-pilot's seat.

Before he left the cockpit, Danielle held out a hand. "You wouldn't consider staying on as one of my crew, big guy? I could use a good Wookie co-pilot."

Lowbacca glanced about the cockpit, but then slowly shook his head. "[I have my uncle's life debt to fulfill to another.]"

"Worth a shot," Danielle grinned as they walked back into the main lounge.

Their disgruntled passengers were bound and gagged, and glaring death at their captors.

"You will all stand up and march yourselves out of this ship without any problem," Jysella droned, sounding almost bored as she injected the Force into her words.

"[Why'd you want my help?]" Lowbacca asked when the Corellians did as told.

"The Diktat is able to resist Force commands," Jysella poked at the wiry man. "He's currently pretending that what I just did worked."

Lowbacca calmly strode up to the Diktat and glared at the man. Once again, the man's knees shook. Lowbacca let out a low growl, and the man's eyes rolled back as he passed out again. The other politicians, their eyes still glazed from Jysella's command, didn't even bat an eyelash. The Wookie Jedi Knight hefted the Diktat under one arm, like a sack of grain. He then looked at Jysella, bobbing his head in amusement.

"Thought you'd have fun out of that, Lowie," Jysella said fondly. "Come on. I don't think Tarc's crazy aunt wants these guys on her ship for a moment longer than they have to be."

"Good instincts, Jedi," Danielle gave a mock salute. "Now let's go be heroes."

The crew of the _Century Hawk_ emerged to the deafening cheers of rows and rows of citizens and CorSec officers. Several X-wings whizzed by overhead, releasing fireworks in their wake. Armored tanks formed an honor guard, as Yuuzhan Vong who had surrendered were being escorted into the _Sentinel_ by Yaqeel and the Wild Knights. The celebratory din was enough to wake Thrackan, who promptly wiggled out of Lowbacca's grip and tried to recover whatever dignity he had left.

The other prisoners the crew of the _Century Hawk_ had captured all tried to keep their heads high as they were jeered by everyone they passed. If Jysella had been capable, she would have used telekinesis to stop several of the crowd from throwing rotting vegetables at their former leaders.

Or maybe not. She was a Jedi, but she was still an apprentice after all.

In the end, though, several squads of CorSec officers marched down to greet the freighter's crew and take the prisoners into custody. The crew continued on up a flight of steps to greet the more friendly politicians.

"Senator Drawad," Kirney gestured to their charges behind them. "I turn these less than upstanding citizens over to you."

"Let's hope they learn from their actions, in prison," Jysella added, glaring at the Diktat.

"This isn't over, girl," Thrackan snarled at her as several CorSec officers began to lead him away. "I'll be back one day, you'll see! Mark my words, I'll be back!"

"How did he get elected to Diktat again?" Tarc scratched his head.

The Corellian senator Chelch Drawad gestured regretfully. He had always been an ally to the Jedi and was one of the few senators who had supported them from the outset of the war. "He had friends in all the right places. Fortunately, most of those friends are being led away with him. The others perished when the rightful sons and daughters of Corellia retook their planet. And none of it would have been possible if it weren't for you."

"Not us," Kirney waved away his praised. "Give the credit here to Jedi Apprentice Jysella Horn. She was the brains behind everything. DonoSlane Excursions is simply a tour company that provides charters to whoever needs one."

Jysella turned crimson as the senator inclined his head towards her. "Again it appears we have the Jedi to thank for turning back the Yuuzhan Vong. Thanks to your entire family, Corellia is free once more."

The twelve year old apprentice felt the rest of her family approach and she grinned sheepishly. "We're all Corellian, senator. It'd be wrong if we didn't come to the aid of our homeworld."

Senator Drawad smiled beatifically. "If only all Corellians thought as you do. Look, I know that there is a galactic-sized war going on, but Corellia would really benefit if you, your brother, or father stayed behind to help get us to where we need to be. Corellia is steadfast behind the Galactic Alliance at the moment, but as you can tell from the smoking craters and ruined ships, we took quite a beating. Whoever stays can think of themselves as the Galactic Alliance's official Jedi representative. A show of good faith."

Jysella checked back at her father and Valin, uncertain. "Senator, Jedi do not serve the Galactic Alliance, only the Force."

"I understand, but our people need guidance, strong leaders, someone to believe in after the disastrous years under the Diktat and his corrupt inner circle."

"Dad?" Jysella said hesitantly. "You're the ranking Jedi here."

"I think it will be good for both you and your brother," Corran said after a moment of thought. "You can help Corellia grow strong and still participate in the war effort."

"This isn't an attempt to get us away from the frontlines, is it?" Valin asked.

Corran inclined his head. "In part. But think of it this way. For the next few months, or at least until the Galactic Alliance can restart its offensive, Corellia will be a _part_ of those frontlines. You and Sella will have the important job of helping CorSec coordinate with the Galactic Alliance to hold this sliver of space. Remember, if the impressions we're getting from the other Jedi are true, this is the only beachhead the Galactic Alliance has inside the Inner Rim. A nice a relaxing vacation, this _won't_ be."

Both Horn children straightened at the seriousness in their father's voice. "We won't let you down, dad."

Corran sent out a small wave of affection to the two of them. "More importantly, don't let yourselves down. I expect the two of you to look after each other, right?"

"Of course," they nodded obediently.

"Well then, Senator Drawad, they're all yours. Take care of them."

"I'll do my best, Corran." The senator nodded. "And for one last bit of diplomatic magic. Can the representatives of the tour company DonoSlane Excursions approach?"

As one, the small group, a very odd mix of individuals, stepped back up.

"As a reward for your part in transporting the Jedi around in the face of great danger, I've talked it over with my colleagues and they're willing to give you the former diktat's personal hangar at the Behareh Spaceport. Maybe this way you'll be able to attract more business and can have room to expand your operations."

"Thank you, Senator," Kirney bowed her head.

"Despite what you may think, you and your employees are definitely heroes," Senator Drawad said. "Just try not to help with anymore coups in the future."

"We'll definitely work on that," Kirney smirked.

"Then that's that," Senator Drawad looked out at the gathered throng of tens of thousands and held out his hand. "My fellow Corellians, the battle may have been won today, but we still have a ways to go until this war is over. We are going to fight, we are going to scheme, we are going to push those Yuuzhan Vong all the way out of the galaxy again if we have to. Wherever they run, wherever they hide, we will burn their fleets and crush their soldiers. Never again will they be allowed to harm anyone else! Before this war is over, this galaxy is going to once again learn the meaning of Corellian, learn the strength of our resolve, and the richness of our culture. We'll rebuild our fleets and stretch out our arms across the stars; become a legitimate powerhouse that won't yield to anyone. We'll be marching Corellia into a new era, one where it stands side by side with the Galactic Alliance as partners and equals, making this galaxy a better place. Are you with me?"

As the crowd roared in approval, both Jysella and Valin exchanged dubious expressions about this new era Senator Drawad seemed to have in mind. It wasn't the whole 'as equals' part that had them unnerved, but it was more the jingoist nature Corellia seemed to have developed overnight. It was as if their fight for independence had sparked an unintended consequence. Corellia had always had an independent streak, a strong sense of cultural pride, but this was something else altogether. A supportive Corellia was good, but a Corellia embracing Bothan-like ideas of an all-out war and establishing themselves as a powerhouse based on that war wasn't the most positive.

"Sella?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we have our work cut out for us?"

"Most definitely," Jysella answered, watching Tarc hold his head in his hands and shake in disbelief. As the senator went on about Corellian pride and bowing down to no one, Tarc gave her an ever-suffering look, causing her to giggle slightly and nod in understanding. Both Myn and Kirney patted Tarc sympathetically, sharing their own knowing smiles with Jysella. She got a feeling in the Force that whatever the future held, the odd family that made up the staff of DonoSlane Excursions would definitely be playing some role in it.

"It's going to be hard, if not impossible to get these people to tone down their zealousness and hatred for the Yuuzhan Vong. Add to the fact is the difficulty of getting them to listen to any of our words of moderation. We're only kids to them, for Force sake. I tell you, Sella, I'm not really liking these odds."

"Val, we're Jedi _and_ Corellian," Jysella smiled uneasily as the crowd roared in support of Senator Drawad once more. "Never tell me the odds."

**0-[V]-0 0-[V]-0**

The scene within the War Room on Mon Calamari was a bit less panicked than it had been the previous time. Within the span of a week and a half, the balance of the war had tilted in the favor of the Galactic Alliance, back into the favor of the Yuuzhan Vong, and then evened out once more. Four days had passed since word reached Mon Calamari of the successes and losses incurred by the Galactic Alliance's counter to the Yuuzhan Vong counter-offensive.

In that time, the knowledge that several Jedi were trapped behind enemy lines came from an unexpected source; a convoy of transports full of slaves that had dropped out of hyperspace. Despite the desire for Tenel Ka and the others to save the trapped Jedi, their own advance was halted in the wake of the losses suffered by the Galactic Alliance. The Senate and High Council simply wasn't willing to risk any more lives to save a few Jedi who might or might not be dead by the time help made it to them. The members of the Senate had become a lot less eager for conflict given the near disaster that had befallen the Galactic Alliance fleets, but their panic had been replaced with anger and impatience.

The reports coming in via Freed Yuuzhan Vong villip or couriers, painted a grim picture of the war. Admiral Kre'fey's death and the loss of so many ships were one thing, but the knowledge that the Yuuzhan Vong had nearly turned Corellia into another Bastion had chilled everyone to the bone. They all knew they were lucky that things had turned out as they had. That they were fortunate that at _some _gains had been made.

After the massive victories at Obroa-Skai, Ebaq 9, Hutt Space, and elsewhere, it had been easy to forget that the Yuuzhan Vong under Shimrra were truly a force to be reckoned with.

There was a reason why the war was dragging on into its fourth year, a reason why Shimrra held Coruscant, decimated Bastion, and became the downfall of the New Republic. Even with a Warmaster as reckless as Tsavong Lah had been, the Yuuzhan Vong had crushed all resistance in their path. The victories won by the Galactic Alliance had been important, yes, and the defection of the Yuuzhan Vong into the Freed Yuuzhan Vong movement were many. But Shimrra still had countless millions of Yuuzhan Vong under his command, hundreds of ships grown and ready to do battle. He now had a much more competent Warmaster in Nas Choka, whose counter-offensive already proved that he was a step above the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong commanders. And if Kre'fey and the failed attack on Fondor was anything to go by, it appeared as if the war was far from over.

"Just when we take several step forwards, we have to take several giant leaps backwards," Senator Chau Feswin of the Galactic Alliance Defense Council, said in despair. "How long is this war going to drag out? At the rate we're going, it's certainly not weeks. How about months? Dare I say it, years? Even if we do win, will there be anything left of this galaxy to salvage when this war is out? We've accomplished nothing, nothing!"

"I wouldn't say everything is lost just yet," life-long politician, Chair of the Outer Rim Relief Efforts, and senator of the Sujimis sector, Riyo Chuchi said soothingly. "We have retaken Bilbringi and have a secure hold on Corellia. Most of the Outer Rim is now safe in our hands. What's more, this galaxy is more united than ever. That is a bit more than nothing, wouldn't you agree?"

Rodian senator of the Savareen Sector, Moog Ulur, scoffed. "I disagree. We've been at war for four years and there is _still_ no end in sight despite our best efforts. We continue to lose soldiers and ships on foolish campaigns orchestrated by the Jedi and their politician dogs. At the start of this war, we abandoned the Mid Rim to defend the Core, and where did that get us? We lost the Core_ and_ countless Mid Rim worlds! Worlds that could have been saved if it weren't for the poor tactics supported by the Jedi. Even now, as we shift to the Galactic Alliance, we make an attempt to retake Coruscant, a dead planet! We've all seen the Intel reports. What good will Coruscant be to us in the long run when there are countless worlds suffering and in need of our help? Worlds that actually have _strategic_ value to this war. It was a mistake to leave our military efforts in the hands of the High Council. They can no more wage war than a not-even-weaned pup can survive without its mother."

"Military aside, economically, we cannot afford to keep up this current pace," Chairman of the Commerce Council, senator Cola Quis voiced. "Sure we may have temporarily added to our coffers by winning over the Hutts and the Imperials, but that boost is being rapidly drained. Every resource that goes into our ship building yards, every credit that goes into training a pilot or a soldier, is credits that are draining our member systems of their livelihood. Senator Feswin is right, if we don't end the war soon, there won't be a point in doing so. Multiple systems in our care have dropped into massive debt which will take them decades to recover from. Poverty is widespread throughout most systems under our control, and on some developed planets, who have entire cities that are starving. With every ship we lose and replace, the resources and credits used could have supported a thousand refugees or citizens."

"With the added negative campaign against Anakin Solo and the Jedi of the High Council, the public is also beginning to lose patience," Pal'iva Konat said, looking to both the senators and the other members of the High Council across the wide, round table. "When we declared a new government, pronounced ourselves the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, the public expected a new era, an end to the war. Not more of the same. I'm doing what I can to keep the media outlets on our side, but with the Yuuzhan Vong in firm control of everything from the Inner Rim to the Core, and their fleets freely marauding about the Colonies and Mid Rim, there is only so much I can do. The public wants results now, not in months' or years' time."

Cal Omas rubbed at his forehead. "I understand what all of you are saying, my friends. At this point in time, the setbacks do seem to outweigh the gains. That's why I called this meeting, including both members of the Senate and as much of the High Council as could attend. And I thank those attending via holocomm, I promise this will not take much of your time."

With a clear corridor from Corellia, through Hutt Space and past Hapes in allied control, a new set of HoloNet buoys had been deployed. This allowed for Corran, Saba, and Kyp to join Tresina, Kenth, and Cilghal as holograms. Other Senators were also broadcasting from their homeworlds, their blue figures flickering in the chairs they 'occupied.'

Cal Omas hit a button on the middle of the table and the swirling image of Mon Calamari appeared. A second button, and multiple hyperspace routes from Mon Calamari to Coruscant were added. "Director Ayddar Nylykerka, if you please."

The Director of Galactic Alliance Fleet Intelligence nodded and stood. "We know for a fact that the Yuuzhan Vong cannot maintain this war indefinitely either. They entered this galaxy with a finite amount of resources, and even given their new shipyards in the Core, they still need people to crew those ships. The Supreme Overlord knows this as well as we, and this and another factor will greatly affect the coming months of this war. Supreme Commander Sovv?"

The Sullestian rose to his feet as Ayddar sat. "Our forces, including those of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, are currently engaged in ground battles with Shimrra's people across sixty-five systems. Our fleets, which have taken heavy casualties in recent days, are similarly engaged. As our esteemed colleagues from the Senate have pointed out, at this rate, the war is unwinnable. For_ either_ side. It would take years for either side to take this galaxy system by system. As numerous and as savvy as the Yuuzhan Vong are, they are only one people and do not have the resources to survive a prolonged war with an entire galaxy. And despite the number of shipyards and resources _we_ have at our disposal, the Yuuzhan Vong have become too entrenched. We would destroy ourselves destroying them."

"And that is where the second factor comes in," Ayddar announced. "We have recently received word from Jedi Knight Jaina Solo that Zonama Sekot has indeed been found and agreed to help. Now we are equally certain that Shimrra knows this as well. If Zonama Sekot appears above Coruscant, his entire powerbase and all of his legitimacy will go up in smoke. He will not stay in power for long if Zonama Sekot disproves his claim that Coruscant is their rightful homeworld. He knows this and will want to squash all opposition before that happens."

"So we are attacking Coruscant again?" One of the Mid Rim senators scowled.

"Not like you would think," Grand Admiral Pellaeon said calmly. "We know that the re-emergence of Zonama Sekot will force Shimrra to act, to resort to desperation to end this war. Like us, he will believe that destroying the enemy capital will be all that is needed. He will send his ships here, to Dac."

"Then we'll be recalling our own fleets to defend this planet?" Senator Chaus Feswin said, panic in his voice.

"Only some," Pellaeon replied. "We're going to let the Yuuzhan Vong come. In fact, we'll even bait them. Shimrra's going to be sending everything he has at us to crush us with overwhelming force."

"Some?" Fyor Rodan blurted incredulity. "If we're going to be facing the full wrath of the Yuuzhan Vong, we should have _all _of our ships at our disposal. Do you _want_ another 'Coruscant' on your heads?"

"I guess that's our cue to enter."

The gathered group turned as Taan, flanked by Jaina and Tahiri, entered the room.

"Sirs," Jaina saluted crisply to Sien Sovv and Pellaeon.

"Colonel," Sien Sovv replied. "At ease."

"Senators, Masters, soldiers, other important people," Tahiri tilted her head in glib greeting.

_"Tahiri,"_ Corran's hologram flickered as the man smiled in amusement. _"Good to see you again. You got back quickly."_

"Good to see you too. The _Veila_ can go really fast, might even give the _Falcon_ a run for its credits," Tahiri grinned.

"_Don't let Han hear you say that."_

Tahiri looked to the others and then gestured to Taan. "May I present Supreme Leader Taan, of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, she's here to tell you the end game to this war."

A vast majority of the gathered senators shifted uncomfortably in the presence of the Yuuzhan Vong leader. They had every right to be unnerved, and both Tahiri and Jaina broadcasted calming waves of energy to keep any of the more high-strung senators or guards from doing something rash.

"Thank you," Taan said in flawless Basic. "As Jedi Knight Kwaad has said, I am here to help you end the war."

"We cede the briefing to you, Supreme Leader." Ayddar and Sien Sovv sat down.

Taan folded her hands in front of her as she made eye contact with each and every person in the room. "We are all in agreement that this war needs to end. And before the year is out, it will. At this moment, the Freed Yuuzhan Vong has close to two thousand operatives on the planet you call Coruscant. These operatives are everything from cell leaders to infiltrators in Shimrra's citadel. That number may not sound like much, but these cell leaders and infiltrators all have built their own private armies out of the Shamed and disillusioned on Coruscant. In total, the Freed Yuuzhan Vong and your intelligence teams already have a force in place of upwards of thirty-thousand soldiers ready to bring about the downfall of Shimrra should the signal be given. And this is only counting the people we have confirmed to be ready to revolt. There may be countless others once Zonama Sekot appears. Coruscant is already ours, Shimrra does not know it yet."

"And we'll be reinforcing Taan's people with Zonama Sekot itself," Jaina explained. "The planet is willing to be the homeworld all the Yuuzhan Vong have been searching for. Taking away their reason to fight, their reason to die, we'll have essentially defeated a vast majority of the Yuuzhan Vong forces. They're living beings just like you and me, and even they are tired of the constant warfare."

"And that leaves everything to the rest of you important people," Tahiri concluded. "Once Zonama Sekot appears, Shimrra's going to be recalling every single Yuuzhan Vong who will listen to him. Until Shimrra is defeated, we're going to need all of your help in holding off Shimrra's reinforcements."

"You'll have it," Sien Sovv said, as Pellaeon nodded in agreement. "It'll take some time to move our ships into position, but when the time comes, we'll be ready."

"And what of Dac?" Senator Feswin said. "We're going to leave this planet undefended?"

"We're going to hold out for as long as we can," Sien Sovv corrected. "It will still take the Yuuzhan Vong at least a month's time to travel to Mon Calamari from Coruscant, even after they regroup to launch such an attack. By then, Zonama Sekot will be in position, as will our forces. The Yuuzhan Vong will attack here, we'll attack Shimrra, and Shimrra will recall his people ending the attack on Mon Calamari."

_"So what you are saying is that in as early as two months' time, one way or another, this war will be over?"_ The hologram for the senator from the Japrael sector, Lux Bonteri, asked for clarification.

"Of course more planning is need, but in short, yes," Sien Sovv nodded to the silent audience. "In two months' time, this war will be over."

**0-[Chapter End]-0**

**A\N:** We're back and on the homestretch! A bit of a lighter chapter this time around to counter all the grimness of the past few.

I really, really, really tried to kill Shaeri off, really! It was one of only two planned deaths I had since the start of the story. I had multiple ideas of how it would happen (A death duel with Nom Anor was one idea, where they both inflict fatal wounds on one and other as she stops him from using the virus. Sacrificing herself to protect Tahiri from an assassination attempt was yet another. In a similar vein I also had a plot thought out where she makes it all the way into the final battle and is killed by Shimrra), yet when I wrote the scene, Shaeri ended up making it. Oh well, I guess goes to show that even I don't know what's going to happen in my own stories!

Double-Update Wednesday will feature the Interlude and the start of the Unifying Force. I kind of scrapped the whole 'Han and Leia goes to Vong planet on very poor tactical decision due to prison-camp escapee info and sees virus killing everything,' canon storyline for something a bit more action packed.

On a completely unrelated note, SWTOR (now free to play!) is such a time drainer! For the first time in a long while, I've gone seven whole days without writing a single word of this story's sequels in my free time because I've been running around on Tython, Nar Shadda, Coruscant, and various other planets. I blame any typos left in this chapter to that accursed game =).


	60. Interlude Final

**Sixty**

**}-I-{ **** }-I-{**

"_Twin Suns Two, standing by. All Twin Suns ready for combat. It's great to have you back, ma'am"_

"It's great to be back, Vale," Jaina smiled. There was no other place she felt more at home than in the cockpit of her X-wing. Zonama Sekot had been nice, just a bit too tame for her tastes. "Thanks for taking care of the squad for Lowie and me."

_"Twin Suns Leader, this is Barefoot Leader, all fighters checked in and ready to go," _Tahiri announced.

"I copy. All fighters switch S-foils into attack position. _Rebel Dream_ we are awaiting your go."

"_General Antilles to all participating craft, permission to begin Operation New Dawn, granted. Good luck."_

In the run up to what everyone knew was going to be the final battle, Galactic Alliance and Freed Yuuzhan Vong Intelligence had pinpointed Shimrra's slave labor and prison camps spread throughout the galaxy. The goal was to liberate as many of the slaves and prisoners as possible to avoid any repercussions should the local camp commanders decide to be very bad losers once Coruscant was retaken.

Twin Suns and Barefoot squadrons were just two of the many fighter squadrons participating in a galaxy-wide jailbreak; a quick in-and-out job coordinated with Freed Yuuzhan Vong agents.

The fighters roared out from behind the moon of their current target, a prison camp on the backwater planet of Selvaris. Though in the Inner Rim—prime Shimrra Yuuzhan Vong territory—the strikeforce was being reinforced by ships out of the recently re-captured shipyards at Bilbringi and sleeper units within Shimrra's own ships guarding the planet.

Coralskippers scrambled by the local base commander rose up in a dark cloud from the planet's surface, nearly five full squadrons worth. Then, unexpected to those still loyal to Shimrra, elements from each of the five squadrons broke off and began to fire on their comrades.

Since the prison camp was of such low value that it didn't even warrant a planetary yammosk, panic and confusion quickly broke out. The three Yuuzhan Vong picketships helping to protect the planet quickly moved into position, only to be engaged by the _Rebel Dream_ and the Chiss House Phalanx under Major Hess'irolia'nuruodo.

The fight didn't last long, with all three picketships sent spiraling back into Selvaris within a matter of seconds. As sturdy as Yuuzhan Vong void defenses were, the inability of their crews to adapt to the well-timed torpedo releases by the assaulting Clawcrafts left them virtually defenseless. All it had taken was two volleys of torpedoes, interspersed with specially timed bursts of laser fire, and the warheads ripped through the hardened coral of Selvaris' primary defenders as if the voids hadn't even existed.

Even the coralskippers loyal to Shimrra lasted longer, if only by a few seconds. The X-wings of Twin Suns and Barefoot squadron, and the turncoat coralskippers, screamed into the atmosphere moments later and blasted apart anything that decided to fire at them. At the same time, Jaina used a modified villip to give the Yuuzhan Vong defenders a chance to surrender. After only two passes, the Yuuzhan Vong base had been subdued. Portions of the prison population were holding amphistaffs and razor-bug launchers on the guards, who were all kneeling in submission, while other prisoners cheered the fly-by of friendly fighters.

"Transport taskforce, Selvaris's defenders are down. Ef-Why-Vee-Aye estimates we have thirty minutes to load up everyone and get out of here." Jaina called out, using the acronym for Freed Yuuzhan Vong Intelligence. "Plenty of landing room in the main courtyard of the prison camp, sending coordinates now."

_"Much obliged. Give us twenty and while have all those people back home." _A convoy of transports dropped out of hyperspace and began a rapid descent towards the planet's surface.

_"For being away from an X-wing for a couple of months, we didn't do so bad," _Tahiri remarked over a private channel.

"Yup, the perfect milkrun for our new pilots," Jaina concurred. "One of my new guys even managed to wing a 'skip."

General Antilles had adopted Admiral Kre'fey's approach to working up the confidence of the new pilots, which was why two of the Galactic Alliance's premier squadrons were doing something as simple as a prison-raid. Being premier squadrons, both Twin Suns and Barefoot had drawn the short straw and would be a part of Mon Cal's primary defenders when the Yuuzhan Vong eventually attacked. It was an unenviable but necessary position. Both squadrons were once again at full strength after the losses they had taken at Corellia and Ralltiir had been replaced, but the green pilots wouldn't have lasted long if immediately tossed into the all-out battles that everyone knew was soon to come.

_"Transport taskforce to Rebel Dream, our holds are full of grateful soldiers, and Vong who have had a change of heart. We're disembarking the planet now."_

"_This is the Rebel Dream_, _all fighters prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark. See you at Bilbringi."_

In another minute, the Galactic Alliance taskforce leaped out of the system and left the now emptied prison camp back in the hands of its trusted guards.

**}-II-{ **** }-II-{**

"Part One of our plan can be considered a success," Grand Admiral Pellaeon said, to the pilots and officers in the briefing room of the orbital station at Bilbringi. "Freed Yuuzhan Vong Intelligence has reported that of the eighteen other locations on our list, taskforces at sixteen of them are reporting successful raids. Thanks to the efforts of yourselves and your fellow men and women of this alliance, we have rescued two hundred and fifty thousand prisoners and slaves, and captured several hundred of Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong." The experienced commander waited until the cheers and applauses died down. "We've also gained the valuable intel we were seeking. General Pash Cracken, one of those you just rescued as Selvaris, can tell you more."

The red-haired officer, his face slightly gaunt and sunburnt from the constant exposure to Selvaris' strong sun, still smiled amicably. "Thank you, Grand Admiral. Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be sharing a briefing with the Imperials."

"Look at it from my point of view," Pellaeon said dryly. "I actually let a taskforce to free Rebel prisoners use this base as a staging point and am now working in concert with General Antilles, the Empire's greatest enemy."

"The times certainly have turned this galaxy around." Pash turned on a holoprojector and began the briefing. "The base commander at Selvaris was a rather grumpy fellow named Malik Carr. Apparently after fouling up one-too-many times, he was stripped of his fleet and assigned babysitting duty. Unfortunately, the man took his life when he realized that guarding a prison camp was _still_ too much for him. Fortunately, during my stay there his subordinates were pretty much open with the information they shared, not realizing that some of us are pretty good at languages and were able to pick up some conversational Yuuzhan Vong. The planets currently on display, Cato Neimoidia, Chasima, and the like, are heavily fortified Shimrra bases where the anti-human virus used on Bastion and the Shaped version of Omega Blue are being developed in mass quantities and for others species. Those of you who greeted us when we left our cozy transports may have realized the lack of Duro, Mon Calamari, Quarren, and Bothan prisoners. This is because those prisoners were shipped off to said strongholds for experimentation. The Freed Yuuzhan Vong have already confirmed similar intel at the other prison sites, as well as the lack of diversity in the type of prisoners and slaves that were rescued. This is both bad and good. General Antilles."

"We know for a fact that Shimrra is becoming increasingly desperate," Wedge began, his tone serious. "We also know that he's looking for that crushing blow, the ultimate victory. Neither side can afford to drag the war out for another ten, or even five, years; which is what our analyst have said will take if we fight the Yuuzhan Vong system by system. Shimrra knows this as well, knows that any further war will devastate this galaxy so that no one will be able to live in it. This is why we are all agreed that he'll be attacking Dac in the near future."

"The Yuuzhan Vong are not aquatic people, so we have every reason to believe that they'll be aiming to wipe out all life on the planet. If they ever successfully develop a virus keyed to Mon Cal's underwater lifeforms, they'll no doubt use them to fill the oceans with dead. We already know they have no qualms about genocide if their backs are to the wall. For us to be successful in the end game, we have to neutralize these hard targets. Now here's the catch. We can't devote enough resources to launch simultaneous attacks on these bases without leaving ourselves drastically open to an equally crushing counter-attack. We also have to devote resources to safeguard Bothawui and the other possible species-specific targets such as Duro and Kashyyyk. Lastly, any offensive capabilities we do have are being re-appropriated by high command to attack planet-based yammosk battle coordinators to slow down and confuse the Yuuzhan Vong fleets ahead of the coming fight for Dac. What will happen instead is that our taskforce, and one out of Corellia, have been assigned to hit these bases one-by-one."

There were several groans and grimaces from the gathered crowd. Hitting the sites individually meant that the enemy would eventually catch on to the type of installations being targeted and reinforce the latter locations.

"I won't lie. This is going to be tougher than many of you are used to," Wedge acknowledged. "Wraith Squadron has already lost two people at Chasima on a trial run of the Vong defenses, but the intel they gathered confirms that this isn't some wild bantha chase. The viruses and the sites are real. Fortunately, thanks to the Jedi, we have some equally tough friends ready to go and stick their necks out for us."

He gestured to a far door, and several squadrons of heavily armored soldiers entered and lined the back of the room. Tahiri, Jaina, and the other Jedi in the room all grinned as they sensed Sannah and Doran's presences within their suits of armor. "The leader of the Mandalorians wanted to return the favor for our help in defending Mandalore, and I wasn't going to refuse. While our fighters and cruisers distract the enemies in orbit, the Mandalorians and Jedi will be going in to take out the initial targets with a handy amount of explosives. Covering their retreat will be several stormtrooper units from the Five-oh-First."

"The running away while everything blows up behind us plan," Tahiri commented. "That sounds good to me."

Wedge smiled faintly at Tahiri's optimism. "The reason why we're choosing the Jedi, Mandalorians, and the Five-oh-First, is because they have the best chance of surviving should the Yuuzhan Vong decide to bathe the planet in the viruses located at the Shaping facility. These locations will be heavily defended—more so as we advance—and those on the ground will face an even greater risk. If anyone wants to request a transfer to one of the non-frontline units, Grand Admiral Pellaeon and myself will be in our offices for the rest of the day and you can come to either one of us in private. Grand Admiral."

Pellaeon stepped back up. "That's the gist of it, ladies and gentlemen. You'll be departing Bilbringi in two days, so get any outstanding affairs in order. Remember, if we want Mon Cal and Coruscant to be successful, _we_ have to be successful here. If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed."

**}-III-{ **** }-III-{**

"Is this the table for all Force-sensitives and Jedi not marooned on a planet in enemy territory or stuck on the other side of the galaxy?"

"Yes, Kyp," Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Can I sit down?"

"Let me take a vote," Jaina said, glancing at the plastisteel table's other occupants. Tenel Ka, Uldir, Klin-Fa, Sannah, Doran, Bazel Warv, Yaqeel, Seff, Tekli, Lowbacca, and Tahiri all waved him over. Jaina sighed, as if inviting him was a huge trouble. "I guess you can join us."

"You should be honored, I'm a Jedi Master," Kyp said in mock offense.

Jaina cleared her throat and raised her hand. "Goddess, here."

"Goddess," Tahiri mimicked.

"Queen Mother of sixty-three star systems," Tenel Ka added good-naturedly.

Kyp blinked in bemusement, and then turned to the others. "Fine but at least they're just…"

"Rescuers of Jedi from places even Jedi get stuck in." Uldir and Klin-Fa finished smugly.

"Honorary Mandalorians who brought everyone units of Mandalorian supercommandoes," Sannah and Doran chimed in.

"We survived Myrkr and Hapes," Tekli added, as Lowbacca draped a playful arm around her to group himself with the much smaller Chadra-Fan. She then placed a small arm on Seff's shoulder. "And led fleets at Ralltiir and Corellia."

Bazel and Yaqeel glanced at each other, and then pointed to the others. "Smart enough to be friends with all of them."

Everyone laughed as Kyp shook his head in defeat and sat down. "Right, forget I said anything."

"Don't worry, Master Durron," Bazel said sympathetically. "I'm sure a Jedi Master is just as important as the others…although I can't think of a reason why."

"I liked you all better when you were innocent apprentices free to mold to my will," Kyp mock glared at Jaina and the others. "Back in my day, being a Jedi Master actually meant something."

"You're thirty-six, _Master_," Jaina said, playfully shoving him. "Your generation wrote the book on what it was to be a Jedi, we're just adding a couple of chapters to it."

Kyp gave them all a genuine smile and raised his cup to them in salute. "Doing a pretty good job of doing it too. Even Barv and Yaqeel's group have more than proven themselves as Jedi these past few months."

"Thanks," Yaqeel and Bazel blushed.

"Really," Kyp said, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "Goddesses, royalty, and Jedi-extraordinaires aside, you and your friends are the Jedi Order's present and future. This is your era, and I'm just glad to be a part of it."

"Thanks, Master Durron," Jaina said softly.

"For?"

"For showing us why Jedi Masters are important too," Tekli said gently. "You're our guides, our teachers, the ones who show us how to fend for ourselves and make our dreams possible."

"It may be our time, but your generation built us up, suffered so we didn't have to," Tahiri agreed.

"[We're the New Jedi Order, all of us. The apprentices, knights, and masters,]" Lowbacca added. "[One generation teaches the next, helps them avoid the mistakes they made and grow stronger. Just like it has always been, but better.]"

"We're a family," Yaqeel spoke, leaning against Bazel.

"With some very weird relatives, and equally weird hobbies," Klin-Fa said with a ghost of a smile.

"And a penchant for getting into all sorts of trouble," Sannah said.

"And a habit for highly emotional speaches," Tenel Ka deadpanned.

"To those highly emotional speeches," Kyp raised his glass again.

"And to family," Jaina added, tilting her head in acknowledgement at Yaqeel.

Everyone raised their glass with smiles on their faces. "To family and highly emotional speeches."

**}-IV-{ **** }-IV-{**

"Father doesn't like the rain," Mallie said softly, as she, Natua, Ganner, Zekk, and her brother Rahm sat on a bombed-out stretch of road in the upper levels of Crullov City. The rain coming down was a few beats short of a storm, but was soaking the war-weary world of Corulag nonetheless. It was a relief in many ways as it washed away all the dried blood, oil, and debris that had gathered about the ill-kept planet. It was a testament to the sad state of affairs on the planet when the Jedi and other Corulag rebels felt safer in the heart of Crullov City, capital of all the criminal syndicates and organized crime, than in the actual capital Curamelle. "He says it reminds him of days he'd rather forget. But after fighting for this planet for nearly three years now, I think rain's a blessing."

"Let's hope it's a good sign then," Zekk said, letting the droplets of water splash across his upturned face. "With what we're planning, we're going to need all the luck we can get."

"It's definitely a genetic Jedi-thing then," Ganner said, glancing over to Zekk. "Our habit of forming suicidal plans and somehow surviving them?"

"I don't think it's genetic," Zekk shook his head after a moment's thought. "Want to blame it on Anakin? Maybe he passed some sort of be-a-hero virus onto us at Myrkr."

"The rest of the media's blaming everything else wrong about this war on him, why not," Ganner shrugged. "What do you think our fearless leader's going to do once this war is over? With the way the galaxy currently sees him, he's likely to be tossed in prison for war crimes or something."

"It's strange," Zekk ruminated. "He was the poster boy for the Jedi Order, the one who gave us hope, showed us the Yuuzhan Vong could be defeated in their home territory. He rescued hundreds of thousands, saved lives, liberated Hutt Space, but in the end, he'll be an outcast. He's a hero, but he isn't. Someone who stands for the light side of the Force, but whom everyone else sees as dark."

"Meh, it's the media," Ganner waved a hand. "Before Hapes, he was our last best hope for a clear victory. On Hapes, Anakin was evil-incarnate. After Hapes he was the face of the Jedi Order and represented everything a Jedi should strive to be. And now he's the next Sith Lord ready to eat children and Ewoks at night and sacrifice baby bantha in some dark ritual during the day. I'm sure once Anakin does something unremarkable, the media will move to the next poor fool. I know! Maybe…"

"No," Natua said dryly, which was hard to do in the middle of the downpour they were sitting in.

"You didn't even hear my idea."

"I can guess," Rahm Marek said. "You're going to be the one to do something so wholly media-worthy that the guys with hover-cams will forget all about Anakin and focus on the living god that you are."

"And of course, the only reason you'll be doing this is to become the most famous Jedi ever, and not because you want to protect your friend from anymore criticism and scrutiny," Mallie added.

"You know its bad when people you've only known for a couple of months have you pegged," Zekk chuckled at Ganner's gob-smacked expression.

Ganner smiled sheepishly, and then ran a hand through his water-logged hair. "Alright, you got me. But it's the least I can do for that guy and his pint-sized girlfriend. Manipulating the media is easier than fighting the media."

"Of course, we have to survive this planet first," Zekk nodded.

"We're already focusing on another one of your crazy ideas, can we save the post-war insanity for another time?" Natua agreed.

"How was I supposed to know that my plan would work so well?"

"You're Ganner Rhysode," the four others promptly chimed in unison.

"Speaking of plans," Ganner saw several ill-armored men with highly illegal weapons strapped to their backs approach them. "It looks like the leaders of all those criminal syndicates are finally ready for us."

"They really didn't appreciate having the government confiscate all their slaves and profits, did they?" Rahm said, getting to his feet with the others.

"The only downside with our alliance to them is that I shudder to think where Corulag will be once they step into the power vacuum we're creating," Mallie said, sending a dubious look to Ganner and Natua, the brains behind their current plan.

"That's the interesting thing about these people," Ganner remarked. "They may be criminals, but they're organized criminals with family values. Unlike the lower street gangs and random thugs, these guys know about honor, about taking care of their own. Just because they started off on the opposite side of the law doesn't mean they'll stay there when things start falling apart all around them. Give them a common enemy, and they'll be your best friends."

"You've been spending most your life countering their actions, so it's understandable that you might have some doubts," Natua said as they began to walk towards the men that had come out to greet them. "But a healthy Corulag, one not controlled by the Yuuzhan Vong, is better for their business than the current state of this planet. Criminals need a government to flout, a society to be on the opposite side of. As Jedi Rhysode has shown me, anarchy and martial law can be organized crime's worst enemies. They'll want a return to the status quo, maybe with a few additional benefits, but a return just as much as we do. They currently have the muscle, the means and resources, and the intel that we need to free Corulag. And with Ganner's release of all slaves, we currently have their mindset against the puppet government in power."

"While your parents and the rest of the Corulag rebels continue to distract the puppet government with their hit-and-run attacks, we'll be working with the true power base on this planet and somehow gain access to the Vong ships in orbit," Zekk explained. "Hopefully, when the Galactic Alliance fleets finally do make it out here, we can roll out the welcome mat for them and add another liberated-a-planet-from-the-Vong to Ganner's résumé."

The group entered a luxurious, wood-lined den and were handed towels by several servants.

"They're all ready for you Jedi inside," a shifty-looking man said, gesturing to several elegant-looking wooden doors.

"Understood," Zekk said politely. "Both Mallie and Rahm Marek will be negotiating for us on our behalf. Is there anything they should know before we enter?"

"Only to treat the council with the utmost of respect," the man said. "You may be Jedi, but you're the ones asking for _our_ help after all."

"Don't worry, they've got that covered," Ganner said, heartily slapping their backs supportively.

"What?" Both Marek children finally managed to blurt. "What do you mean? You're the guys who came up with the idea!"

"Well this is your planet, isn't it?" Zekk grinned.

"Foreign Jedi, last time we'll be giving you permission to land on _our_ planet," Mallie grumbled in a manner that made her closely resemble her mother.

"Hey, the worst that can happen is that these crime families decide to turn us over to the Vong for the bounties on our heads and this planet falls apart even more," Ganner said. "No pressure."

Rahm glowered at the older Jedi. "Just so you know, negotiations have never been a strong point of our family. We're more of a cleave-our-way-through-armies-of-bad-guys type of people."

"Always a first time for everything," Natua, being between the ages of the two siblings, said deadpan.

"We _really_ don't like you foreign Jedi," Mallie muttered. She rolled up the sleeves of her Jedi robes. "Fine, let's get this over with. The sooner we have this alliance, the sooner we can get our planet back."

**}-V-{ **** }-V-{**

"This is an outrage! The ultimate heresy!" The uproar from the gathered throngs of Shimrra's inner-circle filled the meeting chambers.

"The Intendant Caste must protest this, Dread One!" High Prefect Yoog Skell's voice joined the disgruntled chorus.

"Their creation goes against everything the cortexes have taught us!" A Master Shaper yelled.

"Have we not served you loyally, Supreme One? We are the Blessed of Yun-Yammka, have been your bodyguards and servants for generations!" The elite warriors of the Warrior Caste added in mournful wails.

"The gods cannot possibly have allowed these abominations to occur!" Priests cried out.

"They look like mere Shamed Ones!" The voice of Supreme Commander Chaan was heard last.

Finally, Shimrra stood from his polyp bed, and the chamber fell silent. Before him, in five rows of ten, were a group of muscular, dark-skinned males with skin as black as dried Yuuzhan Vong blood. They appeared more humanoid than Yuuzhan Vong, their small but muscular stature making Shimrra truly gigantic in height as he stood behind them like a benevolent, dark god.

The fifty individuals were nearly nude, save for traditional Yuuzhan Vong waist-straps. Burned into their breast on either side were markings denoting their belonging to the priest and warrior castes. Though each had an amphistaff wrapped around their wrists and a coufee tucked into their waist-strap, a third weapon was attached on the opposite side. There was no mistaking the yorik-coral growths and the lambents that pulsated within.

"You have all protested," Shimrra said, his voice eradiating with power. "Yet you have not considered what I have. Considered that the gods have begun to share with us the knowledge of the Eighth Cortex. Master Shaper Qelah Kwaad has been given access to such sacred knowledge. It was the gods who made my Slayers possible. A force to counter the blasphemy that are these _Jeedai_ that none of you seem able to kill."

"Supreme One…"

"_I_ am not done speaking, leader of the Blessed of Yun-Yammka, High Priest Shakliir," Shimrra said in a near silent rebuke. "The Blessed of Yun-Yammka have failed time and time again. On Hapes, at Ebaq Nine, and elsewhere. The Intendant Caste seems to fear that these Slayers will upend the order they so efficiently keep, but that is far from it. The Slayers will help to preserve that order, to secure it from the heresies that threaten to undo all that we have done. I have already deployed the Slayers to protect our most important assets. We will let the infidels crash upon our bases like waves against a cliff. We will stand strong, and they will yield, and they will die."

"We are to preserve our people's proud history by relying on these misshapen creatures who look like mere Shamed?" Supreme Commander Chaan voiced in distain.

"Supreme Commander," Shimrra gestured in his direction. "Pick ten, no, twenty of your best men. They and yourself will in turn face only one of my Slayers. If you are successful, you will have proven that the gods still favor the tactics we have been using. If you fail, you will have died knowing that the gods frown upon those who doubt their powers."

The ranks of Slayers took several steps back and parted to the sides, leaving a lone Slayer standing before the Supreme Overlord.

Supreme Commander Chaan sneered. He and his men were several heads taller than the figure they faced. Had all survived the war thus far and were well versed in combat. It seemed like a ridiculously simple challenge. _Maybe Shimrra truly has lost his mind_.

The twenty-one warriors surrounded the obviously Shaped creature, who showed no reaction to the overwhelming odds he faced.

With a nod from the Supreme Commander, five of his warriors moved in to skewer the figure. All five fell to the ground a second later with their heads removed from their bodies. The Slayer's genetically modified amphistaff had extended, lashing out and cracking through the air as it cleaved clean through the necks of the five warriors. The Slayer hadn't even moved a step.

Seven more attacked, and then the remaining eight. They were more careful now that they had seen this new amphistaff variant's abilities. But that did not help them. The Slayer danced around them, accepting amphistaff blows in exchange for fatal attacks of his own. No matter what the warriors did, the Slayer's wounds seemed to heal only seconds after a blow was made. A warrior's amphistaff lashed out and bit away a section of the Slayer's face. The wound bubbled, but didn't heal, giving the warriors heart.

The warriors closed in again.

One by one, the warriors began to fall.

It was a deceptively one-sided battle. After the eleventh body hit the ground, the Slayer appeared to become bored with the fight. A split second later, the lambent and yorik-coral lightsaber attached to his belt flew into his hand and activated. A deep purple blade lit up the room and worked in tandem with the Slayer's unique amphistaff.

In a dizzying blur of motion, over the next few seconds, the remaining ten Yuuzhan Vong—Supreme Commander Chaan included—dropped lifelessly to the floor.

The Slayer returned his weapons to their places, standing mutely in a field of corpses. The amphistaff wound on his face gleamed brightly, the tissue hardening and leaving a permanent furrow in the Slayer's cheek. The genetically modified soldier didn't even appear to be winded as he straightened and then bowed lowly to Shimrra.

Complete silence reigned.

"Are there any more objections?" Shimrra said, his voice lofty as he stared down his followers. "To defeat the enemy, we must think and fight like the enemy. But we will use our own abilities, our own knowledge to do so. My Slayers are the match to any _Jeedai_, are more than a match for the best our warrior caste can bring to bear. The gods have granted us the knowledge, and Master Shaper Qelah Kwaad has Shaped the finest weapons and ships for the Slayers. They will do what all of you so far have not been able to do—to kill the Solos, the Skywalkers, and all the other _Jeedai_ that have plagued us from the start of this war."

The ranks of the Slayers formed up in front of Shimrra once more, and the Elite of the Yuuzhan Vong all bowed their heads in reverence. "_Al'tanna Shimrra Knotte Yun'o!"_

**}-VI-{ **** }-VI-{**

As the last of the Yuuzhan Vong Elite filtered out of the chamber, a single figure emerged from the shadows and knelt low in front of Shimrra and Onimi.

"Nom Anor, Nom Anor," Shimrra shook his head pityingly. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

"Dread One, I live to serve only you," Nom Anor whispered, his knees quaking in fear from being so close to the Supreme Overlord. "I bring news of the planet known as Zonama Sekot and of the heretics."

"If you referring to your failed attempt to kill the leadership and destroy the planet, I am already aware," Shimmra said calmly. "My own agents have just confirmed that the traitorous leader of their movement, a Shamed named Taan, survived and is leading Zonama towards this planet as we speak."

"The planet survived?" Nom Anor's eyes bulged and he focused on the gnarled feet of the Supreme Overlord.

"Indeed," Shimrra nodded. "Though the reason why I have not killed you, is because your actions were not a complete failure. Those same agents reported that your attack took the lives of nearly twenty-five thousand heretics. That is something not even the Supreme Commanders who have been waging this war from the start have been unable to do."

"This humble servant thanks you for your mercy."

"Do not be so quick to thank me," Shimrra said, taking a step forward so that Nom Anor was nearly kissing his feet. "Your plan ultimately failed. Zonama Sekot still exists, is still a rallying cry for the heretic movement, an insult to the gods."

"Great One, command me and whatever you wish, I shall do it."

"Good," Shimrra said. "Then use all your contacts, gather all your resources, I shall task you with two assignments. I am sure someone of your intelligence and resourcefulness will be more than capable of accomplishing them."

"Tell me, Dread One. Anything."

Shimrra smiled coldly. "Your mission is to assassinate the _Jeedai _Jaina Solo and Tahiri Kwaad. You are to kill them and bring their bodies to me. You have until the attack on their capital to do so."

All color drained from Nom Anor's face as the former Executor froze in place. Nom Anor knew that the order was tantamount to a death sentence. He knew too much about Zonama Sekot, had failed one-too-many times. Yet, this was the life he had chosen. Subservience to the only one strong enough to preserve the strength of the Yuuzhan Vong. But on the off-chance that he actually succeeded in his goal, he would be beyond reproach. Would truly be Shimrra's right hand once more. Slay gods to become a god. That seemed like an even exchange.

"What is wrong, Nom Anor? Where is the eagerness you were showing me only moments ago?" Shimrra whispered lethally.

"I am merely grateful that you entrusted such an important task to me, Dread One," Nom Anor recovered, working his suddenly dry mouth. "I swear to you that the bodies of the heretical _Jeedai_ will be before you before Nas Choka launches his assault on the infidel capital."

"See that it is so."

"Might I be allowed to command some of your Slayers?" Nom Anor pressed. "Despite the fact that they are heretics, the two _Jeedai_ are formidable warriors in their own right."

"No," Shimrra answered.

"No?" Nom Anor's face fell.

"The Slayers are mine alone to command. Those who serve under you—receive your commands and direction—Nom Anor, do not seem to last long. If you need the Slayers, tell me your plan and I will consider placing _you_ under_ their_ command."

Nom Anor swallowed, knowing full well that nothing but a swift death would be accomplished if he argued the point. "Thank you then, Dread One. I shall come up with something to ensure that both _Jeedai _are slain and brought before you."

"Then go," Shimrra said. "Return with their bodies or not at all."

**}-VII-{ **** }-VII-{**

The death toll of the first waves of Freed Yuuzhan Vong was frightening. Though the outbreak of the modified Omega Blue virus had been brief, it had been lethally so. The dead outnumbered the living, and those left had the grim task of burying the ones taken by the virus. Added to the distress was the fact that Zonama Sekot was on a blind hyperspace jump, the virus having destroyed several key neural clusters that enabled Sekot to control the hyperdrive engines. The jump, though prepared for, had caused a whole range of meteorological and geological issues. Magnetic storms ravaged parts of the planet, while earthquakes shook the land and buckled tectonic plates. Yet, the Ferroans all said that this was a blessing compared to their previous quest for a system to call home.

The entire sky was a vivid blue as stars raced by at lightspeed, the planet itself a frightful dark. The many lifeforms on the planet were deathly quiet in timid fear, hiding in their dens or curled up in their nests. Despite this, both the Ferroans and Yuuzhan Vong were hard at work trying to repair the damage inflicted upon the planet.

"Can you lower that kit for me?" Nen Yim called out, dangling off the side of a cliff-face with a team of shapers and Ferroan healers. They were trying to replace the damaged neural clusters with a modified set taken from one of their ships. The mix of Ferroan and Yuuzhan Vong biot was proving more than interesting as the two cultures put their minds together to come up with new and innovative ways to heal their home.

"The bubbly green one or the solid purple one?" Anakin called back down.

Nen Yim made a face. "The _marqba_…the bubbly green one!"

Anakin levitated the Zonama Sekot-supplied basket down to the Master Shaper. "Here."

"Thank you," Nen Yim plucked the basket out of the air and proceeded to smear the contents on a blackened organic mass attached to one of the alien hyperdrives.

"What does that stuff do again?" Anakin called out conversationally.

"It's my own concoction," Nen Yim explained as she worked. "It's a bio-electrical mat that allows our biots to better connect to the electrical currents created by your technology."

"Astral," Anakin whistled. "You tested it before?"

"On one of your interdictor generators that was captured by Shimrra's people," Nen Yim replied. "The solid purple kit please, you can take the green one back."

Anakin performed a small juggling act as he levitated one basket up and the other down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may." Nen Yim began to attach a nodular-like device to the gooey mat of material she had spread out.

"On Yavin Four, what made you follow Mezhan Kwaad instead of turning her over to the priests? She didn't seem like the type of person that earned the loyalty of others so easily."

Nen Yim was silent for a moment, and then answered almost clinically. "She was not always like she was, Mezhan. Your actions on Yavin Four simply revealed her true nature. That for all her abilities and skills, it was matters of the heart, the need to live a life outside of the restrictions placed on us all, that eventually drove her insane. She was not a good person, but she was daring, brave. She saw this galaxy and our society for what it truly was and strived to make her place anyway."

"She definitely wasn't like any of the other Shapers I've met," Anakin agreed.

Nen Yim emitted a small laugh as she finished up her job and pulled herself back to the top of the cliff. She sat on the edge next to Anakin and stared out at the gaping canyon before her. "I was but a mere adept, fearfully dabbling in heresies to make ends meet, when I was assigned to Mezhan. It was her who made me realize the dangers of heresy, of the possibilities it opened up. I guess, in a way, it was also her who made me realize that the gods were only just figments of our imagination. A hope that everything our people have lived and died for was worth something in the end. Now I have a question, if I may?"

"Go ahead," Anakin unwrapped the small bundles of food he had brought with him and began to pass it out to the team of shapers and Ferroans as they ascended the canyon wall.

"Why do you spend so much effort to save my people?" Nen Yim said softly, staring up at the eerie blue glow that filled the sky. "And don't say it is because of your _Jeedai_ values or because it is the right thing to do. The right thing to do would have been to neuter us completely, pack us away somewhere so that we wouldn't be a threat to anyone else or to ourselves. And only an insane person would spend time aiding someone who has killed trillions of people. I know the _Jeedai_ are not _that_ merciful."

"Then I guess I'm a little insane," Anakin answered, unwrapping a leafy sandwich the Ferroans had supplied him. "Your people aren't all bad, though. You're stubborn, sneaky, and have an overall sense of identity that's lasted your millennia of traveling."

"That identity has no redeemable quality what so ever," Nen Yim retorted.

"That identity is what kept your people alive, is what enabled them to survive. And just look around you," Anakin gestured to the teams of Ferroan and Yuuzhan Vong working on the cliff side. "Soon your people will have that home you've all wished for. Will finally be able to settle down and stop warring, wandering the stars. Sure you may have killed trillions, razed planets, destroyed moons, but your people are also helping to heal this galaxy. Never before has the galaxy been so united, actually in a position to advance out of our own cycles of war and destruction. If given the chance, I think our galaxy and the people of yours can make this galaxy a much better place than what it was."

"You are naively optimistic," the Master Shaper drawled. There was a break in their conversation as several of the younger shapers came up to her for advice on how to integrate Ferroan and Yuuzhan Vong tech. After a brief explanation, the young shapers bowed and returned back to their task. Anakin didn't miss the nostalgic expression on Nen Yim's face as she followed the younger shapers' retreat.

"And what would that make you?" Anakin tilted his head in the direction of the shapers.

Nen Yim folded her hands in her lap as she looked down. "A fool who dreams the impossible. Who dreams of a better Yuuzhan Vong, of a life uncomplicated by anything but knowledge alone. To see Yuuzhan Vong children living in a society based on the truth instead of lies. Where the gods actually mean something, rather than serve the whims of a madman. I just want…I just want my people to be whole and well, and countless other things that probably won't ever come true. And I know it is unwise and unhealthy to live on wishes and dreams, but at the moment, it is all I have."

"You'll have that dream, Nen Yim. I promise. We're already a step closer, and when this war is over, Tahiri and myself, and all the others will definitely do our best to help you make that dream a reality."

"Like I said," Nen Yim whispered, a tired smile on her face. "A naïve optimist."

"If there is one thing this war has taught me," Anakin said, returning her wan expression. "Is that as long as there is hope, as long as you have friends and family standing at your side, anything is possible."

"There is some truth in your words," Nen Yim admitted, closing her eyes. "Being with Ne'rai Rin and the other shapers…I am not used to having allies, much less friends. Ahsi was the only one I trusted in, confided with about my heresies. But with these other shapers, I truly feel like the future I dream of is in my grasp. That we can Shape a perfect world for the Yuuzhan Vong and help our society transcend as a people. That was not a feeling I had serving under Shimrra and it is…disconcerting, to say the least."

"Disconcerting?"

"There is one downside to having hope, Anakin Solo," Nen Yim said softly. "The pain of having one's hope crushed. Long ago I had resigned myself to death, to seeing my dreams go unfulfilled. And I made my peace with that. I would do what I could, knowing that I would never be more than just another mindless pawn in the politics and war that have destroyed our people. And then Tahiri and the others entered my life and I allowed myself a sliver of hope, the off-chance that my dream might actually be possible. Yet, Nom Anor's actions were only a reminder of just how fragile the hopes of our people are, how quickly that new life we were looking forward to could be taken away. I am heartened by your promise to help, but do not promise more than you can deliver. We are a warlike race and many would rather destroy themselves than embrace the change needed for our people to live. I have only begun to dare to hope again, but…I do so fearfully, reluctantly. You and your friends may want the Yuuzhan Vong to have a future free of war, but it is ultimately up to the Yuuzhan Vong to decide their own future."

**}-VIII-{ **** }-VIII-{**

"Still worried about Anakin, Farmboy?" Mara asked. Both she and Luke were on one of the Sekotian airships surveying the disruptive effects hyperspace travel was having on the planet.

The icecaps had melted during the travel and inundated the coastal regions with massive tidal waves. Mountain ranges had emerged and collapsed in a matter of minutes, and great fissures had broken out across the planet's vast continents. Sekot was doing all it could to minimize the damage, but the planet was being ravaged all the same.

It was an ironic sort of violence—natural forces of destruction caused by unnatural means, on a planet that shouldn't have existed using, hyperdrives it was never meant to have. It was nature but it wasn't. It was the Force acting on a scale neither of the Skywalkers could even hope to comprehend.

"A little," Luke admitted with a sigh.

"You're still having those dreams, aren't you? 'A darkness within, a darkness without'."

"The details may be a little different but the overall message is the same," Luke said tiredly, his face prematurely aged from the pressures and burdens he faced. Though he no longer had to worry about leading the Jedi Order as he once had, his concerns had shifted to his family.

On some level, he knew that he needed to trust his youngest nephew to make the right decisions. Yet the visions unnerved him greatly, both in their message, but also in their repetition. It was like a warning bell, ringing ever louder, harkening a future none would come to enjoy. And like the irony of Zonama Sekot's current upheaval, just trying to see the future, predict what would happen to change it for the better, was an impossible task. Or at least, a task for someone far more powerful than he.

At one point in time it had simply been assumed that Anakin would take a leadership role in the New Jedi Order. That Anakin would lead alongside his siblings and bring about a new golden era for the Jedi Order. He had been in line to do so as well.

Luke focused on the distant valley where the hyperdrives were being repaired. Anakin had everything he could possibly need to be that leader, had the charisma, the intelligence, the kind heart, and the foresight. His friends rallied around him, his enemies got out of the way or were swept aside. Yes, Anakin was the type of person that could change an entire galaxy.

Yet, as recent events had shown, maybe that bright future was just one of many possibilities, one that would never come to pass. Anakin was vilified in the media, hated by a small vocal minority within the Jedi Order, and distrusted by others. For all the good he had done, that aura of darkness, the shadow that Luke saw in his visions, still remained. And the most frustrating thing was that Luke had no idea what to do, how to fix it or keep his ominous vision from coming true.

"We're going to have to trust him, you know," Mara said, joining Luke's scrutiny of the distant valley. "Once the war is over, he and Tahiri are staying here, and you know how the Yuuzhan Vong view the two of them. Besides, I know Tahiri. She's a heck of an apprentice. There's no way Anakin's going to fall to the dark side or be consumed by whatever Sithspawn entity that's in your visions so long as she's around."

"Is it smart though?" Luke murmured. "Leaving them both on a planet so strong in the Force? Not only strong, but willing to admit that it is still exploring the Force and its own beliefs. We'll be leaving them with the most warlike race this galaxy has ever seen, allowing them to continue following a view of the Force that is decidedly risky and dangerous. Just looking out at all the destruction going on below us, I can't help but shudder. The potential for disaster, for a rise far darker than Palpatine…"

"Luke, you can't change the future, or stop whatever it is from coming. Even Yoda and Palpatine weren't able to do see their own ends, see the change the galaxy went through at their downfall," Mara leaned her head against his shoulder. "The only thing we can do is face it like we always have, together, as a family. You, me, Ben, Leia, Han, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, everyone. _If_ that darkness comes, and that's a big 'if' Farmboy, we'll confront it and beat it back to whatever corner of the galaxy it came from. As long as we have each other, there's nothing to worry about."

Luke smiled wanly. "You're right, of course."

"Of course," Mara rubbed his arm.

"Anakin," Luke sighed aloud, shaking his head almost ruefully. "How he can get me so concerned while guaranteed to be isolated at some far corner of the galaxy is beyond me."

"Look on the bright side," Mara laughed, wrapping her arms around Luke. "At least Jaina and Jacen don't give us any ulcer-causing worries. Maybe Anakin decided to be considerate and take their share."

"They've all definitely grown," Luke bent down and gave Mara a brief kiss. "I'm so fortunate to have you all."

"Everything will work out for the better, Farmboy," Mara breathed, pressing her forehead against his. "You'll see. And in several years time, maybe even decades from now—when we're both old and wrinkled—we'll look back on this moment and laugh at those pesky visions of yours. I can see myself now, telling _our_ grandchildren about the time their grandfather nearly drove himself crazy trying to stop the future from happening."

"I thought I already was crazy," Luke muttered with a sly smile.

"The good kind of crazy," Mara nodded, kissing him again. "You can do without the insane Force-mystic variety."

Luke ran a hand through his hair sheepishly and nodded in agreement. "Agreed. That's what I have you around for."

"You finished trying to change the future and ready to fix the present?" Mara gestured to the turbulent landscape below them.

Luke exhaled one last time, calling on the Force to center himself. "Yeah."

"Good, I was beginning to feel old with all the younger Jedi running around patching up this galaxy."

"Jaina, Jacen, Anakin," Luke turned away from the viewing platform. "At least we know the galaxy is in good hands with them. Besides, I think we've earned ourselves a break, don't you think?"

"Break yes, after we end the galactic war and stop a madman from killing off billions of his own people."

"Haven't we done that for the past couple of decades?"

Mara grinned and tugged on his hand as they walked back towards the front of the airship. "Yup, it never gets old."

Luke couldn't help but feel his spirits lifted and his concerns melt away as he focused on the ever-youthful energy his wife gave off. Once again he thanked the Force for his family and for the fact that they had all survived the war thus far. Mara was right, whatever would happen in the future, they could face it so long as they were together.

**}-IX-{ **** }-IX-{**

Jacen knew that at one point in his life he had been less serious, less grim. Life to him had once been a fun adventure with his friends, where everyone but the bad guys got a happy end. He was far from a joking mood though.

Had been for a fairly long time.

And now, as he helped Yuuzhan Vong children bury their parents, their crèchemates, that old Jacen who would have had a playful quip or reassuring smile died a little bit more. He couldn't afford to be the free-spirited jovial boy that he had once been only six years ago. Not when everyone he loved, everything he valued, was being put to the test.

Standard Jedi teachings said that one should remain calm, not give into their emotions. Yet how could one possibly distance themselves from baser impulses when you were helping children bury their family after a massacre such as the one Nom Anor had unleashed? Revenge, anger, hatred, emotions Jedi had been trained to ignore, emotions that were detrimental to the 'light side' of the Force, were so easy to embrace. The Freed Yuuzhan Vong needed justice, needed peace. They truly needed to be free. But that wasn't going to happen if people like Nom Anor and Shimrra still lived.

Once again, Jacen found himself questioning the existence of the dark side of the Force. Only two years ago, he would have dismissed such doubts as nonsense. He had been against the Jedi going to war, against the use of aggression to answer aggression regardless of however many people died. But the times had changed. _He_ had changed. Anakin's arguments, Vergere's teachings, reshaping his beliefs and opening himself up to other possibilities.

Dangerous possibilities.

He knew he had to tread carefully. Far greater Jedi than he had fallen while trying to walk that very narrow path. But the war and its constant reminder of death and destruction _had _changed his views. Did the dark side exist?

It wasn't really dark to want a few people dead so millions could live in peace, was it? It wasn't dark to want to kill Nom Anor and Shimrra so the four-year war would finally come to an end. It couldn't possibly be.

To slay them, that was his duty as a Jedi. With them dead, he would have protected many. It was an unfair tradeoff: sacrifice a few lives for the rest of the galaxy or stick to the standard Jedi pacifistic tendencies and let the war wage on. Stick to his nonaggression beliefs and let more Nom Anor atrocities occur, let the galaxy drag his brother's name through the mud.

Jacen let out a breath, connecting himself to the living planet beneath his feet. Sekot wasn't angry, just curious and sad. It was like a child trying to understand just why someone would massacre their own people, people who only wanted to live a life in peace. The planet was seeking to understand, to find some reason in Nom Anor's actions, and Jacen wished it the best of luck.

He briefly wondered if _he_ would ever be cable of what Nom Anor had done. If there was ever a time when the galaxy actually needed an evil deed to bring it back together. Just reflecting on the Yuuzhan Vong invasion itself, a violent action instigated by a few, and it was clear just how much better the galaxy would be because of it. Without the Yuuzhan Vong, without the many razed planets and trillions of deaths, the galaxy would still be fractured.

But if fleets of ships and countless dead were necessary to truly make the galaxy a safe place for his friends and family, would he have the will to plunge the galaxy into another war? Was evil for the sake of good what the galaxy truly needed? The Jedi, for all their efforts and struggles, rarely seemed to make a dent in the endless crime and sufferings that plagued the galaxy. In fact, the only time the galaxy changed on any significant level was when the Sith rose to power. One need only look at the countless histories—how governments under the Jedi Order eventually stagnated and gave way to a Sith Order that accomplished more in months what a Jedi Order struggled to do for millennia—to see that conflict was needed for change to occur.

As devastating as Nom Anor's attack had been, the survivors were all the stronger for it, all the more engrained in their beliefs. As shattered as the galaxy had become through the war, it was more united than ever.

There was no dark side, only the Force.

Jacen was slowly beginning to believe that. Slowly seeing the logic in what Vergere was teaching him. What many saw as the dark side was simply nature in action, the motions of a galaxy balancing itself out. Chaos led to order, which led to chaos once more. The more order tried to resist, try to deny its inner nature, the stronger the chaos became. Jacen was so close to believing it, so close to seeing the Force as one whole. Logically it made sense, but he still had his doubts. It was like being on the brink of a breakthrough, knowing what needed to happen and just needing that final push to get there.

"Pensive once more?"

"Vergere," Jacen nodded, as the Fosh solemnly took a seat next to him.

"It is strange," Vergere tilted her head as she watched the grieving Yuuzhan Vong. "Isn't it? How similar the Yuuzhan Vong are to us. Both these 'freed' Yuuzhan Vong and those who serve under Shimrra have their own dreams, their own desires. Are driven by the same greed and animalistic instincts that drive any other race in this galaxy. And yet, very few people can see beyond the superficial."

"A predator killing to feed its family," Jacen whispered softly, his mind flickering back to the scene in the Kaleesh temple. "To the animal, it's survival, a meeting of its needs. To an onlooker, it might be a wonton act of violence, something they can't understand because all their food comes prepared in little containers."

"You surprise me."

"You did say I should look at things from different perspectives," Jacen said offhandedly. "And it's definitely cleared up a lot of the questions I've had."

"A lot, but not all?"

Jacen silently watched the Yuuzhan Vong finish the mourning ceremonies and retreat back into the temporary shelters they had created. Finally, he responded. "Nom Anor, Shimrra, Onimi. I have to meet them to be certain. I need to see the galaxy as they see it, why they still fight when survival can be guaranteed. Why they still resist when the Freed Yuuzhan Vong have guaranteed themselves a spot in this galaxy, a new home. There will always be question, and until I face Shimrra and his followers, I will have more than I am comfortable with. I have to face them, see them through the Force and understand their intentions here," Jacen reached up and touched his head with a single hand. "And here." He lowered his hand to touch his chest. "Somehow the Force is telling me that this is something I can't mess up. That…that I'm so close to actually understanding the lessons you have been giving me. "

Vergere tilted her head. "There is no rush, Jacen Solo. It took me many years to come to my own conclusions, and even then, the other Jedi saw me as sort of an odd bird."

"You _are_ an odd bird," Jacen said wryly.

"True," Vergere made the Fosh equivalent of a smile. "But more odd than usual. You see, those who see the Force as I do, see the Force as your brother does, are more likely to be distrusted and ostracized. It takes a certain kind of strength to continue believing as you do when everyone has turned their backs to you. You've already seen it with your brother. Anakin Solo may well have been this war's hero, the one who set into motion events that ushered in its end. Yet history will not remember him as such. Instead he will be remembered as just another fallen Knight, someone the war consumed and spat back out, corrupted morals and all. It is said that the victors are the ones that write the history, and though no one wins, that is how your brother will be recalled."

"I know," Jacen said grimly. "And if I could change that, I would. Anakin deserves more than that."

"On the other hand," Vergere said with a sly look in her eyes. "Being cast out, exiled, can be far more beneficial than you might think. Once exiled, you no longer have to behave within the norms of society. Their laws, their codes of conduct, they become meaningless. Being cast out allows one to explore themselves and their beliefs, to seek a better understanding of the galaxy as a whole. Anakin Solo may have fallen far from grace, but that does not mean he won't benefit from it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, rather than be consumed by your media, your government, and all the politics that come with being a hero, he will be a little no one out on the fringes of the galaxy. The only burdens he will carry are ones he places on his shoulders, not ones foisted onto him by others. He will be on a sentient planet strong in the Force, yet will not have to worry about following what is proper for a Jedi. Like you, Jacen Solo, your brother can only grow stronger."

Jacen nodded noncommittally. "I would hope so. But even then, his potential is wasted on a single planet. Both Jaina and I know that he was meant for something more."

"Uniting the Jedi Order and turning the tide of the war is not enough?" Vergere clucked in amusement. "If he cannot be the hero the galaxy needs, the one they turn to, I can think of no better person for the job than you, Jacen Solo. Do not fret about your progress, you are growing quickly. Understanding _will_ come to you, it just takes time."

"Yeah," Jacen ran a hand through his hair. "Once this war is over, I should have plenty of that on hand."

"Indeed. Now shall we go inside? The blond scientist girl, Danni Quee, had bid me to fetch you for the evening meal."

Jacen's stomach grumbled on cue, and the young man nodded. "Right, food first, contemplating about the Force and the future later."

Vergere chortled as they both rose. "One step at a time, my young apprentice. One step at a time indeed."

**}-Chapter Break-{**

**A\N: **Next chapter coming right up!


	61. The Unifying Force

**Sixty-One**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

Cato Neimoidia, a swirling sphere of sapphire and white against the glowing backdrop of stars, moonless, and at the moment, friendless, in the Yuuzhan Vong-held territory of the Colonies region,was a far cry from the once prosperous regional capital it had once been. Following Nal Hutta and Coruscant, and preceding Bastion, Cato Neimoidia was simply one of the many proud and vibrant centers of power to join an ever-growing graveyard of planets caused by the four year war with the Yuuzhan Vong.

Its rich mineral and ore resources, and dealings with droids, had made it a natural target for the technology-hating alien invaders. Its position in the galaxy also made it a staging ground for Yuuzhan Vong assaults on other important systems such as Commenor. Occupied for the better part of the past two years, Cato Neimoidia hadn't escaped the worldshaping that had dramatically changed planets such as Wayland and Coruscant. The great, sprawling bridge cities which the planet was famous for were mostly empty and overgrown in Yuuzhan Vong plant life. Instead, the population of the planet lived day in and out in massive holding pens and concentration camps spread across Cato Neimoidia's vast plains. Yuuzhan Vong structures dotted the planet, both civilian and military, and a sizable Yuuzhan Vong fleet was stationed in orbit.

Naturally, such a reinforced position also served as a major base of operations for the shapers who served under Shimrra. An entire bridge city had been converted into a research base, with supporting damuteks and spires rising up from the surface all around it. Within the vast array of structures, inorganic and living, the shapers were hard at work refining the viruses originally conceived by Domain Rin and the Remnant. It didn't hurt that the local population was genetically similar to the Duro, one of the many races in opposition to Shimrra. Nor did the lack of access to Duro deter the warriors from eagerly watching the painful deaths of the Neimoidians in the holding pens.

It was clear that if given a chance, the research facility would provide more than its fair share of trouble for the Galactic Alliance in the run up to the final battle.

"Not exactly the homecoming I was hoping for," Vale whispered, her face drawn at the sight of so many Yuuzhan Vong structures below. She was in a Yuuzhan Vong cruiser; the living ship's thick scalely plating used for space having retracted once the vessel had entered the atmosphere, giving everyone a clear view of the green and brown world below.

Parts of Twin Suns and Barefoot squadron—those with ground-based combat experience—were packed into a hijacked Yuuzhan Vong cruiser as part of a massive supply-convoy, unbeknownst to the rest of the ships in the convoy. The strike team's sole purpose was to blow apart said research facility before it could become any more problematic. Two dozen people, Jedi, stormtroopers, and Galactic Alliance commandos alike shared their current position in the hold of the cruiser. Stealth was the key this time, as neither side could afford the casualties that would doubtlessly occur in a pitch-battle.

They were also aided by General Antilles, Tenel Ka, and Grand Admiral Pellaeon, whose fleets were raiding nearby planetary yammosks and supply bases to draw away the sizable Yuuzhan Vong garrison in the system. Seff served as the battlemeld coordinators in the fleet, while Tesar served as the strike-team's anchor. Being the last shaping facility on a list procured by the prisoners at Selaris and elsewhere, the base on Cato Neimoidia was on high alert and the strike team would need all the luck they could get.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jaina said in response to Vale's forlorn expression.

Vale exhaled and hung her head. "And it hurts knowing that my people only going to suffer all the more once we leave. To be this close…never mind, I shouldn't be thinking like this."

"Was your family able to make it off planet before the Vong got here?" Twin Suns Eleven, Tilath Keer, asked.

"I'm sure I have more than a few relatives in one of those camps," Vale gestured helplessly. "The Neimoidian government tried to negotiate with the Vong after Coruscant fell, reassuring everyone that their negotiations wouldn't fail. You can see where that got us."

"Negotiate? Even after everything they'd seen the Yuuzhan Vong do?" Major Pallin of the Imperial Remnant asked. He had been a part of Ganner and Moff Sarreti's covert taskforce and had seen firsthand what the Yuuzhan Vong and their allies were capable of.

"Didn't you Imperials try that too?" Galactic Alliance commando, Judder Page said in partial defense of Vale. As someone who fought the Empire his entire life, Judder wasn't quite ready to give up his decades' old views of the former galactic power. "Didn't really go so well either."

"If I recall, your former Chiefs of State both tried to negotiate as well," Colonel Vana Dorja retorted in her trademark dry tone. "At least we managed to keep our idiot leaders alive. Both your former heads of state, that Bothan and the Quarren, weren't as fortunate. But it is a good question, did your leaders think negotiations would work?"

Vale shrugged once more. "My people are not fighters, not by a long shot. We didn't stand a chance without any New Republic reinforcements and most of us knew it. Only the richest and best connected of us got out with more than just the clothes on our backs. And even then, it was everyone for themselves. For the most part, in our culture, family takes a back seat to profit and one's own self-interest. So when the Vong came, anyone who was still someone and hadn't managed to get away, up and surrendered in hope for mercy."

"_All units prepare to disembark, we have been granted a berth in the adjacent military base. A no-fly zone has been instituted around the research city, only passage on foot is allowed. I've invoked a quarantine protocol to keep the regular attendants away. You'll have fifteen minutes to get outside the base perimeter in that time."_

The strikeforce all winced.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy," Jaina said with a grim smile. "Plan B it is."

"Yipee," Tahiri said in a dry voice. "Nothing beats tromping through several kilometers of forest and open fields on a recently-shaped planet full of die-hard zealots who want to kill us."

"Looking for a not-so-secret weapon that will kill us in a very agonizing way within minutes of exposure," Zindra added, donning the headpiece for her forest-camouflaged combat environmental suit.

"Kids these days," Judder shook his head, deadpan. "Where's your sense of adventure."

"We're going to a Neimoidian city converted into one giant shaper base, isn't that adventure enough?" Jaina protested.

"Besides," Zindra protested. "It's the Intelligence divisions that want us to procure samples from the place before we blow it up. We would have been perfectly fine vaping the place apart from our snubfighters, but _someone_ decided it was smarter to infiltrate the place."

All eyes turned to Colonel Dorja, who just blinked back at them impassively.

A round of weak chuckles and head shakes broke out as the strike team gazed back down at the approaching military base. Rows and rows of warriors were boarding dropship after dropship to be sent off to the frontlines. Deadly-looking creatures were herded into another vessel, while slaves and prisoners being sent off to Coruscant to be sacrificed in some ceremony were all trapped helplessly within giant holding pens.

Their Freed Yuuzhan Vong pilot drifted their cruiser to a far landing pad as the rest of the convoy landed closer to the main facility. The strike team quickly piled onto the three _rakamat _grazing on the feedbins within the ship's hold. The portable, coral shelters atop the massive siege beasts were perfect for hiding their presence from any prying eyes.

"I've definitely missed Little Bantha," Tahiri grinned, patting her 'pet' _rakamat_ that she had picked up on Borleias as she climbed atop its back. "He's grown quite a bit since I last saw him."

"Definitely brings back memories," Jaina laughed, climbing on top of a second _rakamat_.

A brave unit of Freed Yuuzhan Vong warriors piled on after the commandos, serving as the visible pilots of the giant lumbering creatures. Several more mounted quadrupedal lizard-like creatures as escorts, while another group tended to the quartet of magma spitters that would also be accompanying the strike team.

The cruiser rumbled as it finally made contact with the ground, the organic hangar expanding slightly as the ship seemed to exhale. Several membrane walls rippled, and then parted, allowing daylight in.

"See you all at the final stop," Jaina gave a brief salute to the rest of the group. She retreated back into the shelter, and their Freed Yuuzhan Vong allies guided the large beasts out into the open field. There they joined the beasts of burden from the other ships, and together, they began their long trek out to the Shaping compound.

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

Nom Anor stared impassively out at the expanse of land from the top-most spire of one of Cato Neimoidia's once proud bridge cities. Now completely taken over by Shimrra's shapers, all of whom were buying into the lie that was the Eighth Cortex and profanely working on creations that compared Yuuzhan Vong biots and infidel technology, the bridge city had been radically transformed.

Slaves were being used to man its shields and turbolaser batteries, while newly installed yaret-kor were growing into the rocky arch that held the city up. The city was already being dubbed a 'Shaper's paradise' by those who were dwelling in it, and the various creatures that roamed its vacant streets was a testament to the flourishing of once forbidden shaping techniques.

And he hated the city with a passion. It was as if Shimrra was deliberately spitting into the faces of the gods by sanctioning such a mix of technologies. As if Shimrra had forgotten what being Yuuzhan Vong meant. Nom Anor could easily see such a city existing under the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, but not under Shimrra. Yet the evidence was right beneath his feet.

"It has been a week since the infidels attacked the last shaping facility. What makes you so certain they will come here?"

And there was the other reason he hated the city—his leash.

"The infidels, the Jedi in particular, are single-minded creatures," Nom Anor explained, turning around to face the abomination that was one of Shimrra's Slayers. The black-skinned creature was still missing a chunk of his cheek, and appeared completely ambivalent to the pustule infection that had set in. "Once they establish a pattern, especially one that yields results for themselves, they will continue using that pattern until defeated. It is what it was with the New Republic under their original leader, and it is what doomed their Admiral Kre'fey in the end."

"And what of the reports of raids on yammosks throughout the neighboring sectors? Why must you keep our forces here when they can be used to repel those attacks?"

Nom Anor allowed a grimace of irritation to cross his features. The Slayer was like a newborn child, forever questioning. Though its creators had assured him that it learned at an exponential rate, Nom Anor had neither the time nor patience to cater to its young mind. Unfortunately, Shimrra had made it clear that he was to teach the Shaper all he knew about scheming and battle plans. "This planet is to be the death of Jaina Solo and Tahiri Kwaad, Slayer. We will allow them to land, to enter this facility, but they will not be able to leave. Should we die here, the fleet command is under orders to raze the entire planet. If we send the fleet away, there is a chance the Jedi can escape."

The villip choir by the window trilled and Nom Anor used the interruption to step away from the Shaped creature that was not even as tall as he was. "Speak."

_"Executor, the weekly supply convoy of Shaping materials and slaves approaches from the west."_

Nom Anor frowned. "They are a day early."

_"Is there a problem?"_

"I do not like it when things do not go according to schedule, sub-commander."

_"Then shall I have my men intercept the convoy and turn it around?"_

"Yes…wait," Nom Anor's eyes glittered. "No. Let them come. Keep your men out of sight."

_"It is the attack you have been expecting?"_

"There is a high possibility," Nom Anor nodded. "The time between the last attack and this one fits, and those convoys are the only way they could approach without engaging the fleet. Subtly alert the main base's commander and have yorik-et standing by. When the convoy arrives, instruct the shapers to act as they usually would and unload the supplies."

_"As you command." _The warrior bowed his head, and then the villip reverted to its passive state.

The Slayer closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When his ruby-red eyes opened once more, they were dark with anger. "The _Jeedai_. I can feel them. There are _Jeedai_ on this planet."

Nom Anor let out a low breath. "Then it appears as if our trap is about to be sprung."

"You will stay here Executor," the Slayer growled. "My brothers and I shall slay the _Jeedai_ for Shimrra."

"By all means," Nom Anor gestured apathetically, watching impassively as the Slayer disappeared through the sliding doors of the office. He then reached for the villip cluster again. "Master Shaper, the time has come. Let loose everything you have and we shall see if the gods have blessed or cursed your foul creations."

_"As you command, Executor."_

When the villip reverted, Nom Anor smoothly set aside the cluster and exited the room. He ignored the few Yuuzhan Vong in the hallways as he made his way to the top of the building. Though the next few hours would determine whether he would return to Yuuzhan'tar a hero, or would have to once more disappear into the shadows, he always prepared himself for the worst. That was how he had survived the war thus far, by having backup plans backing up his backup plans.

He approached a small structure on the roof, disguised as part of the metal and duracrete building, and stroked the camouflaged membrane on the side. A hidden wall opened. Inside the structure was a Yuuzhan Vong fightercraft, custom grown to his specifications. It was his escape route should things go wrong.

With shaking hands, he settled into the command chair and donned the fighter's cognition hood. Its senses had been attuned to the many Yuuzhan Vong lifeforms that were scattered about throughout the bridge city. This enabled him to watch everything that was happening from the relative safety of his ship.

Though he had every confidence in his plan, the fact that Shimrra had let the Slayers take over and ruin it ate away at Nom Anor's stomach lining. The Slayers were little better than the blunt instruments that were the countless warriors that made up Shimrra's army. They couldn't possibly understand the intricacies and subtly needed for such a plan to succeed. And yet, if the Slayers failed, it would be his fault, there wasn't much he could do about that.

He let out a long, slow, breath as he synced himself up with his ship's perceptions, the wide expanse of the bridge city now laid out before him.

"Come, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Kwaad," Nom Anor murmured. "And we shall see if Shimrra's _Jeedai_ are truly capable of slaying gods."

**[o-o-[III]-o-o]**

"Ah, Loronar," Corran Horn muttered. "I'm actually surprised the Vong kept the planet in one piece."

"They're certainly waiting for trouble," Kyp replied in turn, studying the revolving sphere of purples, blues, and browns through the Yuuzhan Vong supply-ship's senses.

"Remind me to thank Wedge for sending you, the others, and those Mandalorians over to us," Corran exhaled. There was nothing like sailing into the heart of a massive enemy fleet knowing that one misstep meant the difference between life and a very short and fiery future. He was almost glad that all he could see was the organic walls of the relatively defenseless ship he was in. "Although whether we'll actually make it to the surface still remains to be seen.

Not only was Loronar on a major hyperspace route and was normally heavily defended at all times, it was also the last planet on the list of targets for the Corellian-arm of the taskforce. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet in the system was battle-hardened and bristling with unique-looking vessels and creatures that no doubt meant trouble. It was fortunate that the joint Freed Yuuzhan Vong-Mandalorian-Jedi-Corellian/Duro strike team had likewise chosen to utilize stealth for their mission; at least, for their initial approach.

Their target was a Yuuzhan Vong shaper facility situated on the outskirts of Loronar's capital city. The site itself had once been a planetary shipyard for Loronar Corporation—a company known for producing both droids and starships—and the remains of the giant metal biers could still be made out beneath the mass of Yuuzhan Vong plant-life like funeral monuments for a company long gone. The shapers had moved in and set up shop all around the sprawling shipyards, with Freed Yuuzhan Vong Intelligence reporting that it was the shapers' job to better learn how 'infidel' ships were made and produced.

Off to the side of the sprawling shaping compound was a giant concentration camp for the populace of Loronar's capital city, with several hundred thousand living beings crammed into a space that could only comfortably accommodate half as many people.

To make matters harder, a planetary yammosk was living at the very center of the shaping facility, surrounded by battle-hardened warriors and anti-air turrets ready for almost anything. As if that and the fleet and orbit wasn't enough, the next threat came from the full-fledged military base in the center of the capital city, able to lend aid to the shaping compound in a matter of minutes.

Unlike the mission on Cato Neimoidia, not only did this strike team have to destroy the shaping compound and recover samples of the virus for study, but they also had to destroy the planetary yammosk as well. Fortunately, their way off the planet came in the form of a Freed Yuuzhan Vong ship secreted away. Unfortunately, they had to achieve all their objectives first.

"If things go wrong, we're not going to last very long," Valin said, sharing his father's pessimism.

"It'll work out," Kyp said, holding out his hands on either side of his chair.

"Those look new," Yaqeel said, pointing a finger out at the distant bulkhead wall. The cognition hood over her head meant that only she and those sharing their Yuuzhan Vong ship's senses, could actually see what she was referring to.

The ship's Freed Yuuzhan Vong pilot, nodded. "They are. Some sort of modified yorik-et."

"New coralskippers?" Dinua Jeban said, her voice distorted by her helmet's speaker system.

"Looks like it," Yaqeel nodded from her chair.

"[They're slightly larger than a usual 'skip. Almost look like voxyn]," Lowbacca growled in a low tone.

"We knew the Yuuzhan Vong would eventually pull out some sort of new trick to turn the tide of the war," Doran offered.

"It's probably a good thing we're going with this plan. I don't think the Bakurans would appreciate it if we got their new ships shot up so soon," Jysella chimed in.

Kyp rolled up his sleeves and removed his cognition hood. "Right, who came up with this plan again?"

"They did." Everyone pointed to Doran, Sannah, and the squad of Mandalorian Supercommandos behind them.

Corran and Kyp exchanged ever-suffering glances. "Don't you miss the days when we actually had some sort of say in what would happen?"

Corran nodded glumly. "And to think those days were only a short time ago."

"Don't worry," Dinua said. "This will be fun."

"You and I have very different definitions of fun," Kyp wagged a finger at her.

"We are approaching the drop-point now," the Yuuzhan Vong pilot said in Basic. "Position locked. Holding high orbital position over the shaper compound. May the Yun'o watch over you."

"I really can't believe we're actually doing this," Jysella gulped as she and Yaqeel made their way over to a mass of yorik-coral and metal in the ship's hold. It was just large enough to fit her in the center of it and appeared to be bristling with both laser and plasma cannons.

A brainchild of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong shapers, several innovative Mandalorians, and some of the same techs who had worked on the creation of the _Veila, _the drop-pods were an ugly, unappealing mess and had been designed that way. Heavily armored and armored, the only systems the pods had were maneuvering-thrusters, a crude sensor system, inertial dampeners, and fire-controls.

"Only the Mandalorians would think of something crazy like this," Yaqeel breathed, snapping on a self-contained breather over her mouth before climbing into her own pod.

"[Or Anakin!]" Lowbacca barked from across the hold.

"Anakin Solo would have you guys drop down onto a hostile planet in modified drop-pods covered in yorik coral?" Jintar asked, comfortably settling into his pod. Unlike the pods of the Jedi and commandos, the Mandalorian drop-pods were much larger, much taller, and much, much heavier. Contained within them was a special surprise the Mandalorians had brought along to 'liven up' the battlefield.

_"[He would have had us drop down onto a hostile planet __without__ said drop-pods]." _Lowbacca replied over the comlink.

_"Is he really that crazy?"_ one of the Corellian commandos going with them asked.

"_Definitely,_" Kyp laughed aloud. _"Okay people, system's check. It's a hundred kilometers to the surface and we don't need you all making a bigger crater than necessary. This is Drop Leader, all systems are green."_

"_Drop Two, we're a go."_

The team of two-hundred commandos reported in in-turn.

_"Mando Twelve, go_," Doran finished up the roll call.

_ "I almost feel sorry for those Vong down there,"_ Dinua said dryly. "They're never going to know what hit them."

_"All units, drop!"_ Kyp said curtly.

As the Yuuzhan Vong cargo ship swept through the thermosphere, counting on the friction and heat its re-entry created to distort its gravity profile, its hold opened up. Two-hundred individual pods were released in unison, the rockets on top of them flaring and taking them through the thermosphere in record time. Several dozen kilometers later, their weapons opened fire in a hail of red and yellow as the pods continued their near-ballistic course towards the ground. The cargo ship pulled away, while the pods hit terminal velocity and streaked down to the planet below like super-heated meteors.

_"Never doing this again!"_ Sannah screamed. _"Doraaaaan!"_

_ "Sorry! The….idea…sounded…good…in…my…head," _Doran managed to get out over the intense vibrations shaking his drop-pod.

_"I'm too old for this, I'm too old for this,_" Corran's chant could be heard over the comm-system.

_"I'm too young to die!" _Jysella whimpered.

_"[I take it back, this is __exactly__ like one of Anakin's plans!]"_ Lowbacca yowled.

_"Now __this_ _is how you fight a war_!" Dinua yelled, elation in her voice as her battle drop-pod spiraled in a seemingly out-of-control drop. Everything beneath it several dozen kilometers down was already feeling the effects of the first bombardment of super-heated energy.

The two-hundred drop pods continued their blistering assault, glassing the ground they were rapidly approaching. The Yuuzhan Vong below truly had no idea what had hit them. One moment it was business as usual, if only a slightly higher alert level—and the next it was raining molten rock and intense beams of focused energy. Damuteks ignited in flame and yorik coral structures melted under the withering bombardment. The few coralskippers that were scrambled had no chance of catching up with the plummeting drop-pods without crashing to the ground themselves.

And then the pods themselves began to land. Single-use rockets flared, slowing their descent at the last moment, but only just. The heavy pods slammed into the ground with deafening thuds, sending up thick clouds of dust into the air and shaking the surface with every impact. Some plowed straight through the remains of the structures they had bombarded, while others squashed groups of warriors who had tried to take it out from below. One by one, all two hundred pods plowed into the ground, dozens of meters apart; the Yuuzhan Vong base they had landed in looking a lot worse for wear.

Several Yuuzhan Vong warriors made to rush the first few pods that landed.

The outer yorik-coral shells of the pods dropped away, and suddenly great gouts of liquid blue flame sprayed the area surrounding the pods in all direction. The first warriors on the scene were promptly incinerated, and those splashed with the flaming liquid howled in agony before they were completely consumed by the burning flames. The hellish torrent lasted for only a couple of seconds, but it was enough to set the surrounding base ablaze in crackling flame.

And then the walls of most of the other drop-pods exploded outwards, mowing down any nearby warrior who was still standing.

Through the thick smoke of the burning base, there was a vibrant hum, and a line of lightsabers activated. The Jedi led the charge of Corellians and Galactic Alliance commandos as blasters opened fire on the remains of the shell-shocked forces of the base's security.

In the meantime, giant hulking shadows had molted the walls of the Mandalorian pods and rose up out of the swirling smoke around them. Heavily armored, metallic claws emerged, followed by metallic heads bristling with all sorts of plasma and laser weaponry. Thirty-six of these five-meter high wasp-like tanks shook themselves free of their drop-pods and straightened to their fullest height, hovering several meters above the ground. The Yuuzhan Vong who had moved to challenge these seemingly inert pods all looked up at the floating droids in complete fear.

The sound of lasers and plasma being rapid-fired all across the base followed shortly after, near deafening as the hulking silhouettes of the Mandaloran-supplied weapon annihilated columns of Yuuzhan Vong warriors with near impunity. It was a combination of Mandalorian humor, and the fact that most of the Mandalorian war-machine had been destroyed on Mandalore, that had resurrected the Basilisk wardroid once more. What better way to combat technology and droid-hating aliens than by setting the most dangerous droid to ever exist on them.

The Jedi and other ground forces, escorted by the Mandalorians, quickly regrouped and moved on to their mission objectives. Once the shock wore off, they knew that things would get much more difficult.

**[o-o-[IV]-o-o]**

"Warmaster."

Nas Choka glanced at his subordinate. "Speak."

"Warmaster, the infidels have launched a new offensive. Their fleets are launching raids on planets with yammosks, while another attacks the shaper compound on Lorodan. Several other shaper damutek have already fallen."

"And what of Nom Anor?"

"He has yet to report, Warmaster."

Nas Choka's thin lips curled into a sneer. "That is to be expected of the worm."

"Shall I send reinforcements to Lorodan?"

"No. Zhat Lah is more than competent enough," Nas Choka shook his head.

The shaper compounds weren't very important to him in the long run anyways. They had been a means to an end, but they weren't the only means at his disposal. Surrounding Domain Choka's Worldship was nearly two-thirds of all available Yuuzhan Vong warships, including the new ones fresh out of the Deep Core shipyards. If they couldn't purge the watery world through shaping, then they would do so through flame and plasma. With the forces at his disposal, there was no doubt that they had the capacity to completely overwhelm and annihilate the enemy defenders. The fact that the infidels were spread throughout the galaxy attacking shaper compounds because of the sheer threat they posed only helped him in the end. The more ships spread throughout the galaxy, the less his forces would face above Mon Calamari. "We need all available forces for this final assault on the infidel capital. Once Mon Calamari falls, their new offensive will grind to a halt. We cut off the head, and the body dies."

"As you say, Warmaster."

"And the status of the fleet?"

"We are nearly ready, Warmaster," a second attendant replied. "By the end of the tomorrow, all ships will have arrived and be ready for the journey. We anticipate arrival at the enemy capital system in five days."

"And has the Supreme Overlord sent any further instructions?"

"No, Warmaster. He continues to consolidate his power on Yuuzhan'tar. He has begun to purge the lower levels of the planet of their inhabitants."

"The heretics?"

"Yes. Reports from the fleet elements above Yuuzhan'tar suggest that the casualties among the traitorous vermin are reaching the tens of thousands. The Supreme One is even having his fleet bombard areas suspected of harboring the heretics."

Nas Choka struggled to keep his preferred choice of words in. It sounded as if Shimrra had truly lost his mind. Not only was the Warmaster rushing this deceive battle before their own territory was secure, but now the man was burning up the very planet that was supposed to be their new home. If Shimrra was anyone else, Nas Choka would say that the man was panicking. How else would one be able to explain Shimrra's sudden flurry of reckless and dangerous choices?

Instead of voicing his own doubts, however, Nas Choka quirked his lips upwards in a sneer. He was, after all, the Warmaster and loyal servant of Shimrra regardless of the commands he received. "Very good, then we shall have a vermin-free planet to return to after our victory."

His subordinates all clasped their fists to their chests. "To victory."

"The battle for their capital planet will be one that will be remembered for millennia to come. Return to your ships and go over your check lists again. I want all to be in readiness and to return with as many of you as possible."

"We obey, Warmaster. _Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

**[o-o-[V]-o-o]**

"That's…a very big base," Zindra whispered, eyes wide at the sight approaching them. They were still a good distance away, but there was no missing the organic, urban sprawl seemingly rising from the ground as they drew nearer.

"We're going to need more explosives," Tahiri agreed, green eyes wide in shock. "Or a ballistic asteroid."

"The Freed Vong did say the base was huge," Judder Page added. "Maybe we should have had them define huge."

In addition to the bridge city that spanned nearly ten kilometers between a massive rocky archway several kilometers in the air, a literal city of Yuuzhan Vong structures dotted the ground beneath and around it. The place was bustling with activity, with all the sounds and sights of an actual city. The bridge city itself was one of the largest on Cato Neimoidia, its shadow spanning across the length of the Yuuzhan Vong colony below. It was clear that their meager backpack explosives wouldn't even make a dent in the sprawling compound and city.

"The only thing worse than no intelligence iz bad intelligence," Tesar hissed.

"Goddess?" Tahiri said over their comm. "Are we scrapping the mission?"

There was a pause as Jaina evaluated their situation. _"No."_

"There's no way we can neutralize this entire site, not with the ordinance we have," Colonel Dorja said.

_"I'm aware of that. Fortunately, gravity's on our side."_

"I don't even want to know what she's thinking," Zindra muttered, closing her eyes. "Those Solos are crazy."

"What's the plan?" Tahiri said with a small grin.

_"We're going to make our way up to that hanging city and make things go boom."_

Those within the _rakamat_'s coral shelter all turned their gazes upwards at the distant city, and then back down to the ground-based Yuuzhan Vong structures.

"Oh," Tahiri blinked.

_"Vale tells me that those cities have a large structural weakness where they're fastened to the rocks. We take out the supports on both sides and we can drop that massive city onto the Yuuzhan Vong below. After, of course, we get the samples Colonel Dorja and the rest of the intel people want."_

"You do realize that your plan borders on insanity?"

"Told you," Zindra said with a defeated sigh.

_"You've got a better idea?"_

"Unfortunately, no," Tahiri shook her head.

_"Tahiri, you and Tekli can take your group around to the east end. Tesar and I will take the west."_

Tahiri nodded at the Chadra Fan. "Copy."

_"The Freed Yuuzhan Vong can procure our ride in the meantime and pick us up when we're ready for extraction."_

"This should be good," Judder Page added. "We don't even know what will be waiting for us up there, never mind inside the base."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Tahiri remarked glibly.

Judder mock glared at her. "Fine. But only because I'm not too old yet to do something this crazy."

"You do have a few grey hairs, sir," Zindra remarked.

Before Judder could remark, the first Yuuzhan Vong patrols from the shaper city approached them. The group quickly ducked back into the coral shelter, hiding out of sight. The distant city quickly became not so distant, and soon their lumbering transports had them within an arm's length of the perimeter walls.

Tahiri glanced apprehensively at the massive rock formation in the center of the Yuuzhan Vong 'city'. "Well, here goes nothing."

The next few minutes passed in tense silence as the 'supply convoy' made its way through the winding roads dotted with Yuuzhan Vong structures and holding pens. Only when the _rakamat_ and their four-legged lizard escorts cleared the majority of the shaper city and reach one side of the base of the massive rock foundation, did they relax somewhat.

The two ends of the rocky arch formation that supported the impressive-sized bridge city were both fairly thick themselves. Tunnels had been bored through the many meter thick brown rock and outside walkways spiraled all the way up its length. The tunnels were seldom used by the Neimoidians, as there really was no reason for them to make the long trip to the surface unless it was to hide out or make a land journey to another distant bridge city. The Yuuzhan Vong had also left the tunnels alone, although some of the vegetation they had brought with them had already begun to creep through the dark and damp passageways. It was a long journey to the top of the arch, a trip no one was really looking forward to.

As the _rakamat_s neared their destination, the strike team covertly piled out and in darted into the nearest tunnel entrance. There they waited with baited breath to see if they had been spotted. When they heard no alarm, they relaxed.

As they started their long trek upwards, Tekli noticed Tahiri's disgruntled expression tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"Not this again," Tahiri said, scowling at the mossy tunnel walls. Her voice echoed slightly through the windswept passageway.

"Tahiri?"

"These past few years, if I haven't been inside a ship, I'm either crawling around through a jungle full of Yuuzhan Vong, a city full of Yuuzhan Vong, or a cave full of Yuuzhan Vong."

"Why can't we ever be on a beach with Yuuzhan Vong, or in a resort hotel," Zindra agreed.

"The Yuuzhan Vong have casual swimwear?" Judder tilted his head. The act was made all the more comical by the pressurized stormtrooper helmet he was wearing. "Next you're going to tell me they have a synchronized swim-team too."

The entire group shuddered at the image of a circle Yuuzhan Vong in one-piece swimsuits performing intricate water ballet in a giant pool.

"Thanks for taking my mind off the original topic," Tahiri grimaced. "And no, the Yuuzhan Vong don't have casual swimwear or swim-teams. I doubt many of them actually know how to swim."

The group fell quiet as the caves led to an outdoor pathway. The wind was still blowing, buffeting them with every step. The exposure was brief, and soon they were back inside another cave passageway.

"At least we aren't being chased by armies of zealots trying to kill us this time," Zindra pointed out. "It's kind of nice just being able to walk and not run for our lives."

No sooner had the Twin Suns' pilot spoken than an unearthly howl echoed down through the caves. Both Tekli and Tahiri froze in their tracks, the blood draining from their faces.

"I thought we destroyed all the samples on Myrkr," Tekli breathed.

"If the shapers had the DNA stored on a qahsa, they could recreate their work from scratch. It'll take a while, but it's possible," Tahiri whispered almost fearfully.

Another howl.

Zindra shuddered. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is?"

"What?" Judder and Vana and the other commandos with them glanced at the younger members of the group. "What is it?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong most likely know we're here now," Tekli swallowed. "Those howls, they're from voxyn."

Multiple howls, much louder than before, sounded down the passageway.

"Healthy, angry voxyn," Tahiri amended.

The howls grew nearer and the group shifted easily. A sudden movement at the very top of their current path drew their attention. Two shadows paced restlessly, their forms clearly visible.

"Healthy, angry, _very large_ voxyn," Zindra managed, drawing her blaster.

"The shapers have definitely been busy," Judder agreed. "If that's a voxyn, I'm an Ewok's uncle."

Through the dim light filtering in from the opposite end of the passage, the group could just make out the details of the large creatures in front of them. Both were only slightly smaller than a kell dragon, and their skin appeared to have the same chitinous, blaster-proof scale-like plating that was often implanted onto other Yuuzhan Vong lifeforms. Razor-sharp fangs glinted in the dim light and their barbed tails swished back and forth.

The strike team slowly began to back up, knowing that close-quarters combat in an enclosed space would be the death of them.

"Jaina," Tahiri said into her comm.

_"The voxyn?"_

"Oh, you have some too?"

_"What cave-crawling adventure wouldn't be complete without them_?"

"Their handlers will know that Jedi are on the planet."

_"We'll have to go through them as fast as possible then."_

Zindra threw up her hands. "Didn't I _just_ say that I missed not having to run for my life?"

The two mutated voxyn growled and hissed as they stalked their retreating prey. The group had retreated back out to the open trail, but they now had only a couple of meters between themselves and a very long drop. The voxyn growled, acid dripping from their open mouths.

Tahiri and Tekli let their lightsabers fly into their hands.

The use of the Force was enough to aggravate the two creatures and they let out deafening sonic screeches before lunging through the air.

**[o-o-[VI]-o-o]**

Sannah and Doran moved side-by-side through the dilapidated hallways of the Lorodan planet-side shipyards. Watching their backs were, Yaqeel and Bazel. The hallways were ill-kept, suffering from several years of neglect and Vongforming. The only sources of light they had were their lightsabers as they meandered through the abandoned structure.

"Do we have any idea where we're going?" Sannah whispered playfully, sneaking in a quick kiss.

"Not like I can stop and ask for directions," Doran whispered back.

"Can you two keep the flirting to a minimum?" Bazel said. "It's hard to stay battle ready with the two of you being so mushy."

In unison, both Sannah and Doran glanced over their shoulder and stuck their tongues out at the Ramoan Jedi.

Yaqeel grinned. "Sannah does have a point, Doran. Aren't we supposed to be under that larger shaper building by now?"

Doran glanced at the small holo-readout of the place's blueprints. "We're nearing one of the processing and assembly areas. It should have a direct route up into the damutek."

As the four advanced they felt a sudden disturbance in the Force. It was cold, dark, hungry, and reeked of bloodlust. And it was coming from somewhere ahead of them.

"Okay," Doran shuddered. "Haven't felt an aura like that since that last Sith temple."

"Story another time," Sannah quipped, her yellow eyes narrowing as she tried to see further down the hallway. "Whatever it is, its calling for us."

"I vote we ignore it completely," Bazel said with mock cheer. "Nothing good ever came from heading towards something that feels so hungry."

Another wave of malevolent Force energy washed over the four. This time from behind them.

"Or we can go on to that assembly area," Yaqeel whispered in a small voice.

"Comms are dead," Doran said, removing his earpiece.

"Of course they are," Sannah muttered, disgruntled.

The dark aura seemed to press through the hallway, forcing the four young Jedi forwards.

"What do you think is doing this?" Yaqeel said, as the four cautiously edged towards the end of the hallway.

"Can't be Vong, they're not Force sensitive," Bazel reasoned.

"It's a group of people," Sannah muttered, her eyes fluttering as she stretched her senses out through the murky darkness. "But the currents, they're all wrong. It's like the people aren't supposed to be in the Force but are."

"So it could be the Vong again," Barv groaned.

The four emerged into a cavernous room that stretched several stories upwards. Deactivated conveyor belts, rusted walkways, and mechanical arms of all sorts stuck out at every angle. The roof of the room had been sheered away, and there was no mistaking the yorik coral surface that had taken its place.

Nor was there any mistaking the three figures standing on one of the walkways overlooking the assembly floor. Their black, almost carapace-like skin allowed them to almost disappeared into the shadows of the darkened room, but their red and yellow eyes glowed malevolently in the shine of the young teens' lightsabers.

Two more figures emerged from behind the Jedi, standing in the exit motionlessly.

"Errr…hi?" Doran tried.

"They have lightsabers!" Yaqeel gasped in shock, recognizing the cylindrical yorik-coral fixture attached to the nearest dark-skinned creature's belt.

"Shaped Jedi," Sannah breathed, recognizing the creatures and what she was feeling in the Force. Reflexively, she slid so that she stood protectively in front of Doran, her lightsaber held at the ready.

"At least they finally got the formula right," Doran muttered.

"Can you admire the shapers' handy work later?" Bazel grunted. "These things are probably going to try and kill us."

"You know, there are only four of us and five of them," Yaqeel said nervously.

"Sannah and I will take on three, you and Bazel get the other two," Doran said in turn.

The Slayers standing on the upper catwalk dropped down in one fluid move. In unison, the five Slayers held out a hand and their yorik-coral lightsaber flew into it. Their other hand loosened their abnormally-shaped amphistaffs, which closely resembled bullwhips. The lightsabers activated, casting a purple pall in the abandoned factory floor. Their amphistaffs slowly uncoiled until they dragged on the ground beside their masters.

The young Jedi tensed, standing back to back as they eyed their opponents.

Seconds stretched into minutes as the two sides stared each other down.

The faintest twitch of a muscle.

And the two sides flung themselves at each other in an explosion of motion.

**[o-o-[VII]-o-o]**

"Go, we'll cover you!" Tahiri barked at the other commandos as she waved her lightsaber to ward off the mutated voxyn stalking her.

"Ascension cables, now," Judder barked out.

The group fired pitons into a rocky outcropping above them and let the automatic retractors pull them up. In the meantime, both Tekli and Tahiri dove to the side as the giant voxyn leaped at them once more. The barbed tails flicked out, but both Jedi batted them aside and moved back to back.

The mutated voxyn were proving to be extremely agile and intelligent beasts. At one point, when Tahiri and Tekli had baited one of them off the edge, they were surprised to see it claw its way back up the rocky façade and rejoin the fight only seconds later. Since then, both voxyn had avoided the edge and appeared content to keep the two Jedi herded.

"Just like old times, huh?" Tahiri remarked, sweat stinging her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

"At least neither of us have to worry about Anakin," Tekli remarked.

"Yeah. We just have to worry about becoming voxyn chew-toys!" Tahiri whirled aside as her voxyn charged, while Tekli used the Force to leap over her own opponent. The voxyn spun around and spat acid, which sizzled when it hit the brown boulders that made up the path's wall.

Guttural Yuuzhan Vong calls could be heard from somewhere over the path's ledge and Tahiri hazarded a glance down. At the very bottom, a stream of Yuuzhan Vong warriors were pouring into the cave-like passageways carved into the rock formation.

"We're going to have more company soon."

"Ideas?" Tekli breathed. She wasn't a fighter, and drawn out combat definitely put her at a disadvantage.

"One," Tahiri's expression hardened slightly. "And it's either that or we stick around."

Tekli glanced at Tahiri once more. The blond Jedi's green eyes had become chlorine ice and there was a definite change in her Force presence. "Tahiri?"

The two voxyn continued to growl and snarl, keeping the Jedi from retreating or advancing with their massive bodies.

Rather than answer, Tahiri held out one hand towards the voxyn blocking their path. After only a second, it appeared to gag, emitting a whimpering sound as it did. The other voxyn hissed in anger and charged, but Tahiri promptly whirled around and created a powerful wall of Force energy. The large creature slammed into it with the force of a speeding train, the snap of its bones audible. In the meantime the first voxyn recovered and tried to attack Tahiri again.

This time, however, Tahiri held out her hand and suddenly closed her fist. The voxyn staggered to a halt and then collapsed, blood trickling out of its nose and mouth. The second voxyn weakly tried to get to its feet, but Tahiri repeated the gesture and soon both were lying lifeless on either side of the Jedi.

"Tahiri," Tekli whispered, registering nothing but shock.

"Come on," Tahiri said firmly, though she looked a bit pale. The shouts of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors echoing upwards. "We need to get going."

"But you just…those voxyn…the Force."

"We didn't have time to kill them with lightsabers or amphistaff," Tahiri said briefly as they began to jog up the path. "And don't worry, there's no way I'll be doing that again. That just felt all sorts of wrong."

"Are _you_ okay?" Tekli said, her inner-healer getting the better of her.

Tahiri released a breath, calling on her bond with Jaina to expel the last of the ill-affects she was still feeling. She could feel Jaina's concern, and did her best to send positive thoughts back over to the older Jedi. "Yeah. I think I'll leave that line-walking to Anakin and Alema from now on."

"Line walking?"

"Balancing between the dark and light," Tahiri clarified as they continued their ascent. "I think I'm more inclined to slip to the dark because I have the fears and anger of two people in me."

"Riina and the old Tahiri?"

"Right," Tahiri breathed, glancing back over her shoulder. "It's twice the battle, and I know it's one I'll definitely lose. It's just too tempting to immerse myself in that power."

"Well if you start going dark, I'll let you know. That was kind of scary," Tekli said.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," Tahiri nodded fervently. The darkness that she had felt on Dagobah had resurfaced and was coursing throughout her body like a toxin despite her efforts to cleanse it. It didn't take a Force sage to know that if she kept on using that darker part of her, she'd eventually reach a point of no return.

A loud screech filled the air, interrupting her musing. A niggling in the Force, and both Jedi dropped to the ground seconds before a large reptile-like bird swooped in and nearly cleaved their heads off with wicked looking metal talons.

"Another Yuuzhan Vong creation?" Tekli said in exasperation, watching the creature bank for a second pass.

There was a scream of terror and both Jedi looked up to see one of the commandos who had gone on ahead flail in a frightening free-fall.

With great effort, both Tahiri and Tekli snagged the man out of the air with the Force, only for the reptile-bird creature to swoop in and swallow the man whole. Two more reptile-birds came into view and both Tekli and Tahiri exchanged exasperated expressions as they dived for cover.

"What did we do, stumble upon a shaper zoo?" Tekli said. They ducked back into the enclosed cave pathway, but the shelter provided no reprieve. Two more large voxyn were awaiting them, as well as a small pack of fanged, Ewok-sized, rodent-like creatures.

"Yes? Think of the bright side though," Tahiri breathed, her saber flashing and slicing apart one of the larger rodents. It exploded the moment her saber touched it and a noxious fume surrounded the blond teen. Tekli quickly held out her hand and used the Force to neutralize whatever the cloud of vapor contained.

"Bright side, what bright side? We're surrounded by creatures that want to claw us apart, poison us, and eat us!" Tekli Force shoved another rodent into the snarling mouth of one of the large voxyn, choking the creation. The Chadra Fan then hurled her lightsaber down the voxyn's throat after the rodent, and the smaller animal exploded like its counterpart. This time, however, the entire head of the voxyn seemed to dissolve as the fumes broke down flesh, muscle, and bone in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know! When we're in the situation we're in, aren't we supposed to be looking for a bright side of things?"

"The only bright side I care about is the other end of this cave!" Tekli yelped as bat-like creatures swarmed down from somewhere up ahead. Their echo-location seemed to be both a sensory method and a sonic attack as high pitch frequencies bombarded the Chadra Fan's ears.

"We'll get there. Petting zoo first!" Tahiri created another wall of Force energy, and the bat swarm collided into it and dropped down on top of the exploding rodents.

"Petting zoo!" Tekli leaped over the remaining voxyn and then rolled away from its slashing tail. "You really have to stop hanging around the Solos. You're picking up their sense of humor!"

The sound of blaster fire rang out, drawing closer.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear blaster fire in my life," Tekli exhaled, her body being pushed to its limits as she dodged, leaped, rolled, and otherwise just tried to stay alive amidst the menagerie of Yuuzhan Vong shaped-creatures.

"That makes two of us!" The blaster fire had reached them and was mowing down the alien life-forms at a rapid rate.

"Come on!" Judder Page yelled down. "There's a second pack of animals moving at us from above!"

Tahiri and Tekli sprinted through the twitching corpses, sweat beading down their faces. "What's the status?"

"We lost three people so far," Judder and several commandos focused their blasterfire at the seemingly unstoppable voxyn. "But it's nothing we can't handle."

Both Jedi whirled around in unison, their lightsabers flaring back to life and bisecting the voxyn in mid-leap.

The guns fell silent and the group staggered back out into the sunlight.

"You two are a mess," Judder remarked.

Tekli and Tahiri blinked. They were both covered in blood, soot, burns, cuts, and all manner of minor ailments. Their armored jumpsuits hadn't fared much better, sliced apart in multiple areas over the brief battle with the shaped creatures.

"I just thought of a bright side," Tekli said faintly, discarding a burnt out case of bandages.

"Yeah?"

"We're still alive."

"There's that."

"We still have another kilometer and a half to ascend," Judder pointed upwards. "And then we have to figure out some way to release the fasteners holding the city in place. A lot can happen in that time."

"Thanks Old Man Negatude," Tahiri said sarcastically.

"Who's the 'old man'?" Judder sputtered.

A blast bug fired upwards from one of the warriors below them exploded off to the side.

"Insults later, more running now!" Tekli shouted.

Tahiri, Judder, and the commandos who had come back for them took off once more.

**[o-o-[VIII]-o-o]**

Lightsaber met lightsaber in a blur of purple and blue as Sannah and Doran held off the three Slayers in a breakneck battle of wits and will. All the more challenging was the fact that the Slayer were also utilizing their whip-amphistaffs, keeping the two Jedi from going on the offensive. The only possible saving grace was that the Slayers, and their intentions, could be read in the Force. Of course, the reverse was also true and Doran and Sannah's movements were predicted just as easily.

Both teens were breathing heavily as they stood back to back. Sweat drenched their tunics and their eyes quickly tracked the three Slayers circling them.

"Got a plan, Adventure Boy?" Sannah breathed heavily. In the distance, Yaqeel was dancing in and out of a set of conveyor belts, avoiding the dual-weaponed approached of her opponent. Bazel was likewise tied up, literally, trying to bat aside the cables and downed wiring his Slayer was wrapping him up in.

"You're not going to like it."

"Better unhappy than dead."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Doran said, smirking slightly.

Doran pushed off from her and recklessly charged the Slayer immediately in front of him. The Force sensitive warrior, startled by the sudden attack, lashed out with his amphistaff and snared Doran's lightsaber blade in an explosive display of crackling and hissing. With his lightsaber tied up, Doran appeared defenseless as the Slayer raised his lightsaber for a killing blow.

"Doran!"

Rather than be impaled by the approaching blade, however, Doran intercepted it with his bare hand and halted its progress. The glowing purple blade seemed to enter his hand, but not leave it. At the same time, Doran deactivated and reactivated his lightsaber in quick succession. The whip fell away when the saber was shut off, freeing the weapon, and in a single sweep Doran decapitated the stunned Slayer.

Sannah blinked, the entire flurry of movement had lasted less than two seconds. Doran shook his hand and glanced at the small circular burn on his palm ruefully. "Thought I had that technique ready. Guess I need more practice."

"Practice blocking a lightsaber with your bare hand?" Sannah blurted incredulously.

"Get down!" Doran tackled her out of the way as the remaining two Slayers lunged for her. They missed by micrometers, amphistaff and yorik-coral saber taking chunks out of Sannah and Doran's Mandalorian plating and the armored jumpsuits they wore beneath. "Battle's not over yet, Fish-Girl." Doran breathed from atop her.

He quickly flipped them around and literally launched her at the Slayer who had decided to charge them. Sannah was a blur of motion as she contorted her body in mid-air and swept her saber downwards. Her weapons flashed against the first Slayer, before being brought around and slicing off the hands of the second.

With the two Slayers temporarily focused on her, Doran used the Force to enhance his speed. Another gesture sent both Slayers toppling into each other before they both ended up being and impaled together by _his_ lightsaber. Doran retracted the blade and proceeded to add two more headless Slayer bodies to the ground.

Looking back around, Doran and Sannah could see Yaqeel shove her own opponent into an industrial-sized shredder, while Bazel had managed to bring down several larger machines from the upper floor onto his own opponent. The racket for both was ear-splitting, but it was clear that the other two young Knights had survived their engagement as well.

"That was fun," Bazel said sarcastically, nursing a lightsaber burned side. "Let's not do that ever again."

"Seconded," a weary Yaqeel nodded. "Can we go get the virus samples and go home now?"

"Seven floors up," Doran gestured.

"And straight through that Yuuzhan Vong building probably full of warriors and shapers," Sannah finished.

"What were those things anyway?" Bazel knelt by one of the Slayers Doran had dispatched. "They're not Vong, but they're not really human either."

Sannah knelt down on the opposite side and held out both hands, closing her eyes. Bazel tilted his head. "Sannah?"

"Shhh…I'm trying to answer your question," Sannah muttered.

"It's a trick Master Jusik of the Mandos taught us," Doran explained in a low voice. "We can read the Force signature of the object we're sensing to discover its origins. The Force preserves the last feelings or memories surrounding an object if you know how to look."

"Even bodies?"

"According to Master Jusik, yes," Doran nodded. "But he only had us look at objects. He wasn't exactly clear why."

The three younger Jedi gathered around Sannah as she delved into the Force to analyze the body before her. After only a few seconds, her yellow eyes flew open in shock and a hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Oh!"

"Sannah?" Yaqeel said hesitantly as tears formed in the young Melodie's eyes.

"That isn't right," Sannah mumbled, numbly reaching out with one of her hands for Doran. "Not right at all."

Doran pulled her up into a small hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. She gripped him back in a tighter embrace, her legs trembling. "What did you see, Fish-Girl?"

Sannah just shook her head, her breathing ragged as she fought against a small swell of conflicting emotions. She just clung to Doran, her entire body shivering as she used their Force bond to stabilize herself.

Bazel and Yaqeel both glanced back at the body uncertainly, wondering what had upset their Melodie friend so much.

Finally, Sannah managed to take a deep breath. "Those…things. You know that a lot of Jedi died in this war, right? Their bodies never recovered..."

The three others shifted uneasily.

"The cells that make up the bodies of those things…they're from all the Jedi that died facing the Yuuzhan Vong. The one I sensed…there are bits and pieces of the Jedi who died at Myrkr and elsewhere. All their deaths…I know why Master Jusik didn't have us analyze bodies now…" Sannah trailed off, still gripping Doran tightly.

"You mean…" Bazel looked sick. "That those things we just fought, they're bits and pieces of the bodies of other Jedi?"

"On a cellular level," Sannah nodded against Doran's chest. She was able to respond solely because of the strength Doran was lending her. "It's likely the shapers cloned the tissue repeatedly to make some sort of basic imprint. At least that's my guess based on what Jedi Knight Tekli and Master Cilghal taught me during those lessons on Mon Cal."

"Doran, take Sannah to the evac point," Yaqeel said, looking pointedly at the traumatized Melodie. "Bazel and I can get the samples of the viruses."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Yaqeel said. "You just make sure we have a ride out of here. We'll see you on the roof of the building."

"Good luck and may the Force be with you."

"You too," Bazel gave a brief salute. He and Yaqeel then used the Force to jump to the upper levels of the assembly room.

Doran, in the meantime, gently swept Sannah off of her feet and effortlessly held her to him. "Come on, Fish-Girl," He placed caring kiss on her forehead as she looped her arms around his neck. "Let's go home."

**[o-o-[IX]-o-o]**

"What do you think the others are doing?" Zekk glanced over to Ganner. The both of them were reclined on one of the many rooftops of Crullov city.

"They're smart people, so they're probably relaxing, like us," Ganner said lightly, piece of straw in his mouth as he stared up at the starry night's sky. The rain had finally let up, and with most of the city light's off out of respect to the Yuuzhan Vong, the view of the galaxy was truly breathtaking. "They'd have to be completely out of their minds to sign up on some crazy, half-planned mission so close to the final battle."

Zekk folded his hands behind his head. "You're right. They're probably having the time of their lives while we're stuck here plotting to overthrow yet another government."

"We're getting way too good at that."

"'We're' getting?"

"Fine, _I'm_ getting way too good at this, happy?"

"The historians are going to have a field day writing your biography," Zekk chuckled. "I mean, since Hapes, the stories about you have just been crazy."

"Yeah," Ganner let out an amused breath. "'Ganner Rhysode, once had a staring contest with a star and it blinked first.'"

"Or 'Ganner Rhysode, freed a hundred thousand slaves and prisons just for the fun of it.' You're a legend, in a class all of your own."

Ganner turned his head to smile wryly at Zekk. "Hey, I'm like Anakin. I don't go looking for fame and fortune, it finds me."

"Let's hope that fortune holds up for tomorrow's…errr…I guess it would be 'today's' coup, by now."

"Will you relax already? We're only disposing a puppet government, smuggling ourselves onto a Yuuzhan Vong command cruiser and using it to wipe out the rest of the Vong garrison in orbit after we apprehend that Intendant in charge of everything. It's not like we're facing armies of Vong on a hostile planet, or facing down their Warmaster and their entire fleet."

"After this war, one thing's for sure," Zekk laughed. "We're never going to have to worry about doing any of that ever again."

"Using my great powers of prediction, I foresee one galaxy united, one intergalactic war stopped, and lots of little babies being born as every celebrates life," Ganner said with mock solemn-ness.

"Don't forget everlasting peace and happiness for all," Zekk smiled.

"That too. Thought it was implied with all that baby-making," Ganner smirked.

"What are your plans after the war is over? Are you going to stay with the Empire?"

"Nah," Ganner shook his head. "I think I'll write my own book about my exploits. Cash in on my fame as Ganner Rhysode the Jedi Knight and liberator of planets. You know, actually do something to give those Solos a break. I'm the Jedi Order's media representative, unofficially of course, but I might as well take advantage of that. I'll be in the media so much you guys will get sick of looking at this handsome face of mine. How about you?"

"Me? I think I'll just go to wherever the Jedi Order needs me," Zekk shrugged. "Fighting pirates, escorting diplomats, settling feuds. The usual Jedi business."

"At the very least we should all get that happily ever after," Ganner said, looking pensive. "We definitely deserve one. Otherwise, what would have been the point of all this fighting if the only thing we had to look forward to was more fighting and death?"

"You're a lot more optimistic than I am," Zekk replied, sounding tired. "If history has taught us anything it's that happily-ever-afters are for holovids and not real life. We're fortunate that the Force has been with us and allowed most of our friends to make it through this war so far."

"Yeah, fortunate," Ganner exhaled. In the far distance, explosions and swooping coralskippers was evident of yet another hit-and-run attack by the Corulag rebels. The attacks had been nonstop since they had gained access to the resources of the crime families, wearing away at the puppet government and the Yuuzhan Vong garrison little by little.

"This galaxy is definitely going to need the Jedi to pull it back together after the mess this war has left behind. I mean, just take this single city, on a single planet, in a small part of the galaxy. I definitely don't envy Rahm and Mallie if this is all they have to work with," Zekk gestured at the darkened ruinscape around them that had once been Corulag's second largest city.

"Then again, we're the ones who will be fixing up the _rest_ of the galaxy," Ganner said. "I'd feel more sorry for us."

Zekk stared up at the distant stars. "A Jedi's duty is never over, but it's an ironic duty. The Jedi need disorder to have a purpose, to be useful to this galaxy. We need a dark to our light, conflict to our peace. Our code is one of opposites, a denial of the darkness we have to face. As bad as the dark side is, it's times like this when I wonder if the light side isn't missing something too. There might not be any ignorance, but we don't have all the knowledge either."

"Interesting thing for you to say, considering well, you know, your brief fetish for black clothing, breath play, electrocution, and red lightsabers."

"I think it's because of my time at the Shadow Academy that I can understand some of what Anakin is saying," Zekk closed his eyes and just stretched his senses out across the planet. "There's the Force that we were taught, that the Jedi of old were taught, and there's the reality of it. There's no doubt that a dark side and a light side exists, but it's how we think of those concepts that create the gray area Anakin is walking in."

"_I_ think you philosophical types make the Force a lot harder and confusing than it should be," Ganner said lightly. "The Force just _is_, end of story. Light side, dark side, gray side, upside, downside, front side, back side. In the end the Jedi are just like any other person in this galaxy. We live and die only once; and like any senator or soldier, with the power and position we have, we have the choice to help others, hurt others, or stand aside and let the galaxy do its own thing. It's our actions that will be remembered by future generations, not what we think about this mystical power we seemed to have inherited. The media sure doesn't care about Anakin's Force philosophies, only the most recent things he's done. They don't care that I'm not considered the ideal Jedi by the other _real_ Jedi. I carry a lightsaber, liberate planets, and look good while doing it, and that's all that matters to them."

In the distance, the sun began to rise, slowly chasing away the darkness of the night.

"Well then," Zekk got to his feet and conceded the point. "If it's the only thing that matters in the long run, let's see if we can't liberate this planet and look good while doing it."

"That's the spirit," Ganner laughed, standing as well. He clapped a hand on Zekk's shoulder. "Come, fame and fortunate await us. Well, that and an entire planet eager to say goodbye to the Vong."

"Led the way, fearless leader."

"That's Anakin's title."

"What's yours?"

"I'm Ganner Rhysode, I need no other introduction."

Zekk rolled his eyes and smiled. "Let's just go liberate this planet."

**[o-o-[Chapter End]-o-o]**

**A\N: **So begins the start of the end of the final chapter of the first part of this duology =). Seven chapters and an epilogue left to go, with the final battle and its set up taking four, this Cato Neimoidia/Lorodan arc taking two more, and a mini-adventure in between.

Next chapters, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday...


	62. Chapter 62

**Sixty-Two**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

The coup was quick and decisive.

After planting rumors of impending attacks all throughout the capital, stretching out the puppet government's security forces, Galen Marek and the Corulag rebels launched an all-out assault on the capital building itself. As this was happening, the Jedi were aboard one of Corulag's criminal syndicates' slaving vessels, ready to take on the more immediate threat in orbit. Said vessel was currently stopped for inspection by a Yuuzhan Vong patrol craft, ensuring that nothing that went against the Yun'o and Shimrra—such as droids or starship parts—was being smuggled off planet.

The scowling Yuuzhan Vong picketship commander stormed his way through the vessel, barking orders to his men as they searched the ship room to room. Finally, the only place left for them to check was the massive cargo hold at the back of the ship.

The eight-strong group of warriors entered the room, eyes suspiciously darting to every cargo crate, every shadow.

"What's in these crates?" The commander growled.

"Food goods," stand-in captain, a teenage-looking Falleen replied. Apparently Falleen pheromones worked even on Yuuzhan Vong as the warrior nodded amicably.

"Is that so?"

"I wouldn't dare lie to you," the captain swallowed, looking fearful.

Most Yuuzhan Vong warriors prided themselves on the fear they caused in the enemies, and the commander was no different. He grinned at the Falleen. "If you have, you will die a slow torturous death."

The Falleen quickly backed up several steps, holding out her hands pleadingly as she stood on the opposite side of the door well. "No! I promise, I wouldn't!"

"We shall see." The commanding warrior made a gesture to his subordinates, and they began tearing into the cargo boxes with glee.

As if needing to support herself, the Falleen captain rested a hand by the frame of the door. Several seconds of searching later, and one of the warriors crowed victoriously as he found the head of a translator droid buried in one of the crates. As the commander turned around to sneer at her, Natua simply rolled her eyes, hit the door panel, and vented the entire bay—Vong warriors and all—into space. She then reached up and tapped her comlink.

"Objective complete."

_"Roger that Green Girl. We've completed our objectives too, the picketship is ours. Come on over and join us."_

"Ganner Rhysode the pirate now, huh?" Natua said, waving goodbye to the crime-syndicate-supplied crew as she strode back through the ship. "Will your legend never stop growing?"

_"I hope not. I'll be one of those guys who'll live forever," _Ganner said brightly. _"Who knows, maybe in a hundred years from now there'll be people naming their kids after me."_

She stepped through the organic docking cowl and tilted her head at Mallie, Rahm, and Zekk. "So, the four of us against an entire Yuuzhan Vong garrison?"

"The four of us and the seven Shamed Ones this ship had," Ganner jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the people now piloting the vessel.

"And the five other warriors who decided that continued living was better than an end by lightsaber," Rahm gestured to the bulkier and scarred Yuuzhan Vong currently dragging the bodies of their comrades into a small pile in the back of the bridge.

"Gotta give Anakin and Tahiri credit, they really do know how to turn the war on its head," Ganner chuckled.

Natua glanced at their new crew. "Out of curiosity, do any of them understand Basic?"

Ganner blinked.

Zekk seemed embarrassed.

Rahm sheepishly scratched his head.

Mallie held her face in one hand and shook her head. "They've been gesturing like crazy idiots to get their points across. I think Ganner managed to convince the warriors that he was a new god, or something like that."

Natua stared at Ganner patiently.

The man had the graces to look embarrassed. "It was the only way the warriors would follow me without taking their own lives. They had to still adhere to the Yun'o, but as far as I know there wasn't any 'Rhysode' god."

"So you created one?"

"Yup, Yun-Rhysode. Is that a problem?"

"In many, many, many ways," Natua said blandly.

"In my defense, Zekk's starship noise and imitation was much more embarrassing. It was like he was trying to feed a baby by playing 'here's comes the starship' with those fully grown warriors."

Zekk blushed and glowered at Ganner. "I was trying to get them to pilot the vessel to the Yuuzhan Vong command-ship. You didn't seem to be having much luck getting your point across, and you crashed the last Vong vessel we were on."

"That was two years ago!"

Natua shook her head and looked to Rahm and Mallie as Ganner and Zekk argued playfully. "You see why it was a bad idea for me to be separated from the two of them for any prolonged period of time? Those two need constant supervision."

Mallie and Rahm nodded mournfully. "We know better now."

The living ship disengaged from the metal vessel, and as the metal vessel streaked off into hyperspace with its cargo, the living ship began to head towards the Yuuzhan Vong command vessel in orbit.

"Phase one of the plan went well," Ganner clapped his hands together. "Now all we have to do is ring up that Vong in charge of everything…"

"Commander Oz'galathsha Shen'g." Natua reminded him.

"Yes, that guy. And say we have a defenseless Jedi we would like to present him, and when he comes down to do his bad guy gloating, we either take him prisoner or take him out. We then make our way to the bridge, cause chaos, and somehow escape back down to the planet as the Yuuzhan Vong ships blow each other up."

"We're lucky there are only four ships in orbit and that we're in one of them. Otherwise this would have been really hard to do," Rahm said deadpan.

The Yuuzhan Vong warriors seemed to talk with themselves, with a lot of furtive glances in Ganner's direction. One of the Shamed One pilots smirked and shook his head, but still concentrated on his task at hand.

"What do you think they're saying?" Mallie said softly.

"Probably discussing what type of god Rhysode is," Zekk said dryly.

"That is one way to put it," the Shamed One pilot said in fairly accented Basic. "They believe that, if your _Jeedai_ friend is a god, then the Rhysode is the god of swollen egos, madness and insanity. And they were wondering if Yun-Yammka would take them back after they were 'touched by Rhysode'."

Ganner blinked wildly as the other Jedi laughed.

"So you mean to tell me that Rhysode has become another word for madness?" Zekk managed to gasp, shaking his head in amusement.

The pilot inclined his head. "It has been for quite some time. If even half the stories the Yuuzhan Vong have heard about him are true, it is madness to think that only one person could do so much and still be alive."

Ganner managed a weak smile. "At least I'm still a god."

"A subordinate to Yun-Harla," the pilot nodded.

"Like a certain dark god to Yun-Yammka?" Ganner said, recalling the Yun-Lingni worshiping Domain Vorrik from the Remnant.

The pilot blanched, but nodded. "Yes, and thank you for not mentioning the god-that-must-not-be-named."

Appearing pensive for a moment, Ganner nodded. "I think I can live with that. Jaina was always the better deity and leader anyways."

"And his ego has recovered," Natua muttered under her breath.

"Wait a moment, if you could speak Basic, why didn't you say anything earlier?" Mallie said, looking at the Shamed One in confusion.

The pilot tilted his head with a grin. "And miss the chance to see the all-powerful _Jeedai_ acting like completely senile idiots?"

"You're from a Yun-Harla sect, aren't you," Zekk sighed. "They're the only ones with a sense of humor."

"Before I was Shamed," the pilot nodded.

"Can we just call Oz Shen'g and get this mission over with?" Mallie groaned. "I wanna go home, have a warm meal, and not deal with anymore out-of-planet peoples for a very long time. Yuuzhan Vong _and_ Jedi."

The pilot nodded and gestured to one of the warriors. The warrior approached, looking dubiously at Ganner, before entering into a short conversation with the Shamed One. After some yelling and disbelieving shakes of his head, the warrior appeared to relent. With slumped shoulders, he walked over to the villip cluster and, after one last long look at Ganner, activated it. As he spoke to the scarred Yuuzhan Vong that answered, the pilot provided a translation for the others. "This is the sub-commander of the _Path of Golden Coral, _hailing command ship."

_"We are receiving you."_

"On a routine interdiction mission, the gods were kind enough to grant us a boon. A way for all of us loyal servants to Shimrra to leave this forsaken planet and join our brethren on the front lines. I have news for Commander Shen'g, something so important that only he should be allowed to hear it."

After the usual blustering and threats to ensure that the news was worthy of their commander's time, the warrior's message was sent up the chain of command, which mercifully consisted of only three others, before he was finally transferred to Commander Shen'g himself. _"What is it?"_

"Commander, we have captured a _Jeedai_ trying to flee the planet!"

_"Truly?"_ It didn't take a genius to see that Commander Shen'g was intrigued, even though it was through the fair imitation of his likeness over the villip.

"Yes, the_ Jeedai_ was formidable, killing most of my warriors before we were able to subdue him. Captain Eklut is currently guarding him as we speak. He claims his name is Ganner Rhysode."

_ "__The__ Ganner Rhysode? The infidel Jeedai who destroyed our force on Myrkr, Hapes, Palanhi, Borleias, and in the Empire? The one the heretical Shamed foolishly call a god?"_

The warrior briefly glanced at Ganner, seeing the man swell with obvious pride that even this enemy commander in the middle of nowhere knew his name. In a flat tone, the warrior nodded. "Yes, _that_ Ganner Rhysode."

"_Very well. You are to bring this Ganner to me and I will personally handle his transfer to Yuuzhan'tar. Captain Eklut has done well. Inform him that once I have been granted leave to join the rest of the loyal followers of Shimrra on the front lines, he will be granted my position as ruler of this system."_

"I obey, great one."

The villip reverted, and the warrior glanced at Ganner once more, a look of sheer disbelief on his face. It was as if he was unable to believe that the first part of the plan had worked. The warrior seemed torn between backing away fearfully and getting on his knees and bowing low.

"Yes," Ganner grinned at the warrior. "I'm _that_ Ganner Rhysode."

"Ganner the fool," Natua said in a dry voice, patting Ganner's arm sympathetically.

"Ganner the deluded," Zekk nodded, added another patronizing pat.

"Ganner the insane," Rahm deadpanned from where he was.

"Ganner who's so glad he has all these great friends," Ganner said, mock scowling at the younger Jedi.

"Yes," Mallie sighed. "_That_ Ganner. Now let's hope this absurd plan of his works."

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

"Doran, wait," Sannah muttered, lightly tugging on his arm and then pointing off to the side. They had been staying low, stealthily making their way through the burning shaper compound en route to the evac point.

"Sannah?"

"Look."

Doran turned his head in the direction she was indicating. She was pointing to the open-air holding pens that held the multitude of prisoners that the shapers would soon use for experimentation. There were soldiers, mechanics, but also children and families all looking despondent as the base was razed around them. The lack of attention to their pens had caused them to understand that the attack wasn't for the purposes of freeing them and that they still had a fate worse than death ahead of them.

"Sannah," Doran said slowly.

"We're Jedi. We're supposed to be saving people," Sannah said, a resolute gleam in her eyes. "What's the point of us wrecking this base if all we're going to do is save a few virus samples and kill a bunch of Vong?"

Doran exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. But we're going to need a bigger dropship. There has to be hundreds of people in that pen alone. We can't save them all."

"We won't know until we try," Sannah said, her yellow eyes scanning the base. Firefights and yells could still be heard at different junctures, mingled with the occasional flare of a jetpack and explosion of a missile.

"There," Doran pointed to a dilapidated vehicle hanger off to the side of the runway. Most of the building was overgrown with Yuuzhan Vong plant-life, and the metal walls looked corroded and paper thin. The doors to the building were wide open and hanging on their hinges, allowing the young Jedi to see the vehicle inside.

It was a massive, wheeled, people-mover, meant to transport the shipyard's population back to their dormitories spread throughout the planet's surface after the day's work was complete. It also functioned as a tug and hauler during the day hours, moving small ships and large engine pieces to and fro. Easily the size of a small house, with sixteen wheels all twice as tall as Doran's own towering form, the only thing the vehicle didn't have was weapons, armor, and the ability to fly off the planet.

"That's a start," Sannah nodded. "Let's hope it's still functional."

"Let's find out." Deviating from their intended course to the evac site, the two made their way across a bombed out runway that stretched out across the land for nearly a kilometer. All around them were the reminders of what the shipyard had once been in its prime. They could still hear distant gunbattles being waged and an occasional Yuuzhan Vong war cry and knew that they had to hurry. Their section of the shaper base would only remain unoccupied for so long.

The young Jedi carefully entered through the rusted doors and surveyed the behemoth of a bus in front of them.

"It's bigger than I thought," Doran whistled, craning his head back. The back of the hangar had caved in, but it appeared as if the vehicle was still in one piece. How long it would stay that way was another story. "If we take this we're going to be a giant target."

"The hard part will be getting those hundreds of slaves from the pens to here without being blown up by the Vong in orbit," Sannah said.

"Are you kidding?" Doran laughed, he hit a button and the back of the mega-bus dropped down, revealing that the vehicle had three levels within. It was almost like a miniature sandcrawler. "That's the easy part. The hard part will be getting this beast out of the base and somehow locating a place big enough to hide it. It's large, but it's no tank. A direct plasma hit will blow it to pieces."

"You sound oddly happy about that," Sannah chirped as they located the cockpit of the mega-bus.

"It'll make us be that much more careful about not getting hit by super-heated globs of rock," Doran replied. They sat in the pilot and co-pilot seat and looked at the control console. It looked simple enough, and the last driver had even left the keys in the ignition.

"Here's the manual," Sannah pulled out a datapad from the underside of her seat and skimmed through it. "Okay, this thing has a fusion reactor so it should still have juice. Hey, it has a skylight, astral! Hmm…the maximum speed…let's see."

"Well, the dial on the dashboard only goes up to fifty kph, so not that fast," Doran said, tapping on the display console. "But it does look like we have power."

"How do you want to do it, drive it over here or lead the prisoners here?"

"Lead them here," Doran said. "Like I said earlier, the moment this thing starts moving it's going to be a giant target."

The two Jedi exited the vehicle and paused as they heard the familiar roar of two jetpacks. Landing in front of the hangar only moments later were Jintar and Dinua. They had set their Basilisks on auto, and even now the explosions from the havoc the droids were causing continued to boom in the background.

"Su'cuy you two," Dinua called out. "The boss in the watchtower wondered what the two of you were doing. The evac zone is on the other side of the base."

Almost on cue, the other teams began to report in via comlink.

"_Team One here, Barv and I have got the virus samples and set the charges. We're heading to the evac point now."_

"_This is Valin of Team Three. We're done here too, be at the evac point in five."_

"_Team Five here, our job's complete."_

"We're not quite done with our mission," Doran said with a weak smile.

"Aren't you part of Team One with your other Jedi friends?" Jintar tilted his head.

"We're going to rescue those people in the holding pens," Sannah gestured to the organic fences on the opposite side of the runway.

"Because it's the Jedi thing to do?" Dinua said.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Sannah held Dinua's helmeted gaze.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it quick or we'll get left behind," Jintar said.

"Right, you two can come with us," Doran gestured as he and Sannah began a light jog back outside. "We're piling them all into the mega-bus behind us."

"And what? Drive off the planet?"

"We're still working on that part," Doran shrugged sheepishly.

"You are one _ori'dikut!"_ Dinua groaned, shaking her head. "And since I'm still kind of fond of you, I guess I have no choice but to help you out in this insane plan of yours."

"Really," Jintar agreed. "And your people called us Mandos crazy."

The quartet ran the rest of the way across the soot-covered ground. They were fortunate that the warriors who had been guarding the pens had been some of the first to be killed when they rushed to respond to arrival of the drop-pods. The pens were completely unguarded.

"Listen up," Doran called out to the hopeful crowd on the other side of the organic fence. He used the Force to impress upon them the seriousness of the situation. "Once we open the gate, you'll be coming with us to the vehicle hangar across the way. There's a mega-bus there that should fit all of you, but we're going to need do this in a quick and organized fashion."

"Please keep any panicking, chaotic dashes for freedom, or grateful hysteria until after we've left the planet," Sannah said with a friendly smile. This caused some of the crowd to chuckle ruefully.

"Okay, stand back." Doran and Sannah's lightsabers made quick work of the living fence, cleaving through the coral and vines and creating several good-sized doors. Dinua and Jintar took point, handing their side-arms to a couple of former soldiers, and leading the group in a brisk jog back to the vehicle hangar.

As Doran and Sannah opened up another pen, Corran's incredulous voice came over the comm. _"Sannah, Doran, what in the name of all things Force related are the two of you doing?"_

"What does it look like we're doing?" Sannah said, gently scooping up a young child who had been separated from his family. "We're saving everyone."

_"That isn't part of the mission plan. You're endangering everyone else who's come here."_

"We're Jedi, Master Horn," Sannah shot back. "And I'm going to continue to be a Jedi even if the mission calls for me to be a soldier. I can't just leave these people behind and feel good about myself if I do."

_"And Doran?"_

"Hey, I'm her boyfriend, it's practically in the rules that I have to support my girlfriend no matter how crazy the plan is," Doran said glibly. "And I'm a Jedi too, and I happen to agree with her."

There was a very long silence in response. During that time the last of the holding pens were open and the remaining prisoners were now walking along with Sannah and Doran back to the hangar.

"Jedi Horn?" Sannah said hesitantly.

_"Listen up you two. I'm currently in the control tower of the base. There's a large contingent of Yuuzhan Vong approaching from the south, the west, and the east. North leads to the end of the runway and a very steep drop."_

"What do you recommend?"

_"I'm redirecting Yaqeel, Barv, Valin, Jysella, and some Mandos to back you up. The rest of us are going to get onboard our evac and put our heads together. We'll find some way to get all of you off the planet."_

"A change of heart?" Doran asked.

_"No_," Corran said sourly. _"I'm obviously not going to change your minds, so the next best thing I can do is keep the bunch of you alive. We'll talk about this once the mission is over. Corran, out."_

Doran raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend. "Uh oh, we're in trouble."

Sannah, who had her arms full with two young children, glanced at her charges and tilted her chin up. "More than worth it."

"Yeah," Doran exhaled. "Now let's see if we can't get out of _this_ mess now."

**[o-o-[III]-o-o]**

They were very high above the bank of fluffy white clouds below them. The wind whipped their hair and clothing incessantly, and the air was cool and moist, making the rocky ground beneath their feet slick. A single misstep would send them plummeting to their death.

And they also had an army of die-hard zealots chasing them and a small zoo of genetically engineer creatures in front of them.

And a couple of coralskippers zooming around trying to blast them off the narrow passageway.

And a mission to retrieve samples of whatever it was that was being developed within the Neimoidian city high in the sky.

And several millions of tons of Neimoidian city to drop down on top of a Yuuzhan Vong shaper city below after retrieving said samples.

And a very dire need to get a new, safer job without all those life-or-death situations.

A plasma blast shook the rocky ground beneath Jaina Solo's feet and her hand darted out to snag Vale before the Neimoidian pilot disappeared over the ledge.

"Thanks," Vale panted.

"No problem," Jaina said.

"Look, the city's support structures are directly above uz," Tesar hissed, pointing upwards to the thick bundles of metal cables and walkways that held up the city.

"Look, an army of angry Yuuzhan Vong are directly below us," Jaina said with a sarcastic smile.

"When aren't they angry?" Tilath Keer laughed.

One of the other commandos didn't look as happy. "There's no way we can get the samples now and hope to hold this location."

"I copy," Jaina said through clenched jaw. She held up her comlink. "Colonel Dorja, this is Solo. Considering the circumstances, I think we should scrub our secondary objective and just proceed with the blowing up of everything."

_"Negative. Jedi Kwaad and two others have already entered the city and are proceeding to execute the secondary objective. The rest of us used our supply of explosives to bring down the passageway in the rock formation behind us and are currently searching for more explosives to take out the supports."_

Jaina expressed her exasperation with several choice Corellian swear words and then held up the comlink again. "Understood. We'll do the same on this side then, but we also have 'skips buzzing around. You do realize that blocking off the only way out means that we'll be on this city when it falls, right?"

_"One thing at a time, Colonel Solo. Let's hope your Yuuzhan Vong friends are successful in procuring a way off this planet."_

"Nothing good ever comes from an optimistic Imperial," Jaina groaned.

_"And history shows you Rebels have always had success in blowing up big things in the face of impossible odds. I'm not worried."_

"That makes one of us," Jaina said with a shake of her head. "Okay. We'll let Tahiri's group get the samples. In the meantime my team will try to make our way up to the support cables and hold our position there."

_"I'll relay the message, Colonel Dorja out."_

A blast bug whizzed upwards and exploded only a few meters away.

"Alright, we only have a little way's to go," Jaina yelled. "Set the explosive we brought with us all along the path and in the cave we're approaching. We'll find something else to take out the cables. On Tahiri's signal, we're bringing this city down."

"And our way out of here?" A voice called out.

"Still to be determined," Jaina said professionally. "We have our orders. Let's make sure we send the Yuuzhan Vong in this base to wherever Tsavong and their buddies have gone."

**[o-o-[IV]-o-o]**

Tahiri closed her eyes briefly as she concentrated on the city around her. The towering Neimoidian structures—gilded with gold and other precious stones, and fitted with rows upon rows of sleek silver and black windows in an ostentatious display of wealth—glimmered all around her as she, Tekli, and Zindra halted on the outskirts of what could be considered the bridge-city's 'downtown' district.

"Tahiri?" Tekli said, looking more than a little worn out by their adventure. Running up a near vertical incline being chased by genetically engineered beasts who wanted nothing more than to turn her into a chew toy or their next meal, would do that to anyone.

Tahiri held up a hand, steadying her breathing. She hadn't told anyone yet, even Anakin or Jaina, but since her time on Zonama Sekot, she had become more in tune with the Force than ever. And not just the Force. Since curing Shaeri, her Vongsense had become sharper, easier to utilize. At first she had passed it off as a fluke, but when she began sensing nearby Freed Yuuzhan Vong back on Mon Calamari, without even consciously utilizing Vongsense, she realized that something had changed. That she had achieved a unity between the Force and the Yuuzhan Vong that not even Anakin or Jacen had been able to achieve.

She didn't quite know what to think of her newfound ability. She was both proud, but also nervous and scared. Scared not of Anakin's reaction, she had enough confidence to know that he loved her unconditionally, but scared because she was now stepping into the unknown all by herself. Before, it had always been her following in Anakin's shadow, doing things that someone else had already accomplished or thought up of. Even the brief period where she had accepted the darker aspect of her own soul, killing with the Force, was something that had been done by Anakin and Alema before her. But now, now she was heading into a whole new part of the Force and she really had no one to turn to for guidance.

On one hand, she was first and foremost a Jedi, sworn to uphold galactic peace and protect those in need. Her duty was to the Force, to serving it and seeing that it was kept in balance. On the other, she was for all intents and purposes, culturally Yuuzhan Vong. A race that existed outside of the Force as most all Jedi knew it. A race that even Jacen and Anakin, two of the strongest Jedi of their age group, still struggled to understand and sense.

But sensing Yuuzhan Vong had become as natural to her as breathing. They were no longer 'outside of the Force' to her, but part of how she perceived the Force as one whole. Like Sannah's life current-sensing, Tekli's Living Force beliefs, Alema and Jysella's rhythmic interpretation of the Force, or Jacen's ability to sync himself with the living plants and animals around him, the Force to her now included the Yuuzhan Vong. Where most Jedi scoffed at the impossibility and ridiculousness of sensing Yuuzhan Vong in the Force, she now wondered what was wrong with _them_ for being unable to sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the first place.

After Zonama Sekot, it was as if a whole new galaxy had been opened to her—one where the Yuuzhan Vong were simply another aspect of the Force that she could subconsciously call upon.

This was the Force to her, something only she could perceive.

And at the moment it was telling her that they were about to be in for a world of trouble.

"We still have about sixteen more blocks until we reach that tower," Tekli gestured to the distant spire at the center of the city.

What had once been a towering, two-hundred story building now had a Yuuzhan Vong structure affixed to the top of it. It was a massive, disc-shaped coralline structure that connected the top of the tower to the arch of the rock formation above it. It wasn't the only building to have been modified. All around, the high-rises their Neimoidian builders had spent millions of credits on, had coral-like add-ons to the tops or sides of the buildings. Almost like massive limpets, Yuuzhan Vong damuteks and shelters were glued onto and jutting out of the towering structures all around them.

And every last one of those Yuuzhan Vong structures contained within them not only more of the menagerie of Shaped creatures they had been facing, but dozens upon dozens of warriors, shapers, and a Force presence she didn't recognize.

Sixteen blocks of clutter-filled streets with a literal army of Yuuzhan Vong above their heads.

"Sixteen blocks and several hundred floors," Zindra gestured to their ultimate goal.

Tahiri opened her eyes and held up her comlink. "Colonel Dorja, status?"

_"We've located several older fusion power plants being used to keep the lower levels of the city powered. We'll be using a heavy lifter to move the fuel rods, and then create a thermal nuclear reaction to blow apart the supporting cables."_

"Okay, Tekli, Zindra, and I will _not_ be meeting up with you. Once you have the charges in place, and have confirmed everything with Jaina's group, get out of there and blow the cables."

_"And you, Jedi Kwaad?"_

Tahiri gazed out at the plethora of Yuuzhan Vong structures, sensing the multitude of lives within them. If they fell back to Vana's group, they'd only bring that army with them. And already down to half-strength, the dozen or so commandos wouldn't have lasted long against that onslaught. "We'll find our own way out. Tahiri, out."

"We will?" Zindra blinked.

"Yeah," Tahiri said, mentally plotting out a path through the urban sprawl. "Don't worry, you're with two Jedi."

Zindra shook her head, checking the charges of the twin blasters she was carrying. "Don't you know that those words and Tekli's and yours' presences is the _worst_ combination for me? In holovids, that non-important extra without any powers _always_ gets killed off. _Especially_ after being told not to worry."

"Do you want me to jinx us further by asking 'what could possibly go…'?"

"You finish that sentence and I'm blasting you, wingman or no," Zindra glowered. "Us pilots are supposed to be a superstitious bunch, remember?"

Tahiri and Zindra shared a small smile. Tekli just rolled her eyes and muttered something about insane, injury-prone soldiers and Jedi under her breath. "You do realize that if either of you gets yourselves stabbed, it'll be me that has to sew you back up as we run for our lives?"

"You've done it before," Tahiri said. "In fact, you even fixed up Anakin while we were levitating you and being bombarded by magma-spitters. You're the best healer qualified for life-or-death surgeries during life-and-death situations."

Now it was Tekli's turn to mock-glare at Tahiri. "Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I enjoy having my hands in yours or any of my friends' insides. So you and Zindra better stay in one piece or I'll make sure I fix you up so that you'll be confined to bed-rest for several months!"

"Roger, doc," Zindra saluted and Tahiri stepped back in mock fear of the tiny Chadra Fan's wrath. "So, do either of you wise Jedi have a plan to get us through…that." She gestured towards the labyrinth of Vong-infested buildings ahead of them.

Tahiri and Tekli glanced at each other once, shrugged, and then nodded.

Tekli answered first. "We run."

"Really, really fast," Tahiri added.

"And how are we going to get off a city whose supports will probably explode while we're still on it?"

"I have a Plan B," Tahiri said, smiling cheerfully. "Don't worry, Zindra. Tekli and I have been in far crazier situations. Now have you stretched properly? The last thing we want is for you to pull a muscle?"

"I hate you, you know that?" Zindra groaned. "I swear, this is the last time I'm ever happily volunteering to go along on some Jedi-led mission."

"So you'll unhappily volunteer?" Tekli asked with a tilt of her head.

Zindra looked at the Chadra Fan through narrowed eyes, but nodded. "But I'll be a very unhappy, kicking-and-screaming, better-get-a-huge-hazardous-pay-bonus type of volunteer."

Tahiri and Tekli glanced at each other and shrugged again. "Works for us."

The three exchanged one last weak smile before taking in and letting out several deep breaths.

"Okay," Zindra breathed. "Let's do this."

**[o-o-[V]-o-o]**

"For a command ship, that's kind of small," Zekk said, tilting his head at the approaching Yuuzhan Vong light cruiser.

"The _Emerald Crèche _is an older vessel," their Yuuzhan Vong Shamed One pilot, Ezkahl, said. "And this planet is not considered essential to the war effort."

"Makes sense," Mallie shrugged. "It might have been a glowing example of Imperial pride, but under the New Republic it became a backwater."

"I guess we're lucky Corulag isn't so important to anyone else," Rahm said. "Otherwise the Vong might have had more ships guarding it."

"Commander Shen'g still sees himself as vital to the war effort, however," the pilot continued, bringing their ship closer to the _Suuv Ban D'krid_-class cruiser.

"I love those type of people," Ganner grinned.

The other Jedi looked at him warily.

"Oh Great God Rhysode, God of Swollen Egos, what do you have planned now?" Zekk said in monotone.

"In a moment," Ganner held up a hand. He checked back with the pilot. "We're sure Oz is greeting us?"

"You heard him yourself. He is more than eager to take credit and be posted elsewhere," the pilot said with a smirk.

"And as the loyal subordinate to a man in charge of three picketships and a small cruiser, the commander of this picketship should be more than eager to obey? For the good of the Yuuzhan Vong, of course."

"You know us well, Rhysode."

"And the number of warriors onboard his ship?"

"There are still close to two hundred warriors still onboard the _Emerald Crèche. _All others were moved to more important regions in the war."

"You know this for certain?" Zekk said.

The Shamed One nodded. "Yes, I have a cousin on the command ship whose duty it is to prepare the meals for the warriors. He…has sympathies to your Freed Yuuzhan Vong movement and has been trying to convince me to join."

"Back to the warriors," Ganner said. "So, there are two hundred in the cruiser. And what, another two dozen or so in the other picket-ships?"

"Yes," the pilot said after a moment of thought.

"Even if we take out the commander, what's to stop another one of his subordinates from stepping in?" Mallie said worriedly. "Corulag is still completely defenseless to any orbital attack."

"And being a die-hard warrior, Oz will probably die, or his subordinates would kill him, before allowing us to use him as some sort of hostage," Rahm added.

"On the bright side, as someone with an overinflated ego, Commander Shen'g will probably bring very few people onto this ship with him. He wants to be seen by his subordinates as someone who can singlehandedly drag the 'great' Ganner Rhysode off this ship." Zekk rubbed at his forehead, as if saying the word 'great' had pained him.

"That's what I'm counting on," Ganner nodded. "Once Shen'g and whoever else he brings with him is on board, we take them out. Then, we have our warrior buddies give out a call to whatever number of warriors are waiting outside that I've escaped and that they need assistance in catching me again. Those warriors come in, we take them out. And repeat until they learn not to send anyone into the ship. At that point, we should probably get off the ship as soon as possible because by then they'll probably blow it up."

"Anyone have any better plan?"

"I really wish I did," Mallie closed her eyes. "But, since I don't let's do this. At least we're not _negotiating_ or doing anything that doesn't involve the deactivation of lightsabers. It'll be a straight up sneaky fight."

"That's the spirit."

"We are docking with the _Emerald_ _Crèche _now," the pilot alerted.

"Well," Natua exhaled. "Here goes nothing."

**[o-o-[VI]-o-o]**

"We all ready?" Doran called out.

"As we'll ever be," Bazel called back from the cockpit of the mega-bus. He was assisting the drivers of the massive vehicle while Doran, Sannah, Yaqeel, Valin, Jysella, and a squad of heavily armed Mandalorians were planted onto its roof.

"Okay, let's get this thing rolling."

The mega-bus growled back to life and began to pull out of the dilapidated hangar it had been abandoned in. Pieces of debris and clouds of dust rose up as the half-fallen roof proceeded to collapse all the way. Nevertheless, the vehicle exited the hangar and began to rumble out onto the runway.

Seconds later, a plasma barrage from high orbit completely obliterated the hangar and its surroundings.

"That was too close!" Bazel yelped.

"Take us between the buildings, we're sitting ducks out in the open!" Doran ordered.

The heavy bus turned as best it could and headed for the mix of Yuuzhan Vong and duracrete structures that made up the shipyards. Another plasma barrage blew apart the ground next to them and peppered the vehicle with debris.

"Go faster!" Sannah yelled.

"I'm going as fast as this thing can go!"

More plasma continued to rain down and the surrounding base began to resemble a small inferno as buildings went up in flames.

_"This is Corran, you have several fast moving Vong ground transports heading your way. Make a turn and head back out to the runway."_

"Bazel here, are you crazy?" The vehicle rocked back and forth as it rolled over several abandoned speeders and a smaller structure.

_"What's left of the base's garrison has regrouped. We're going to be setting off the charges while they're still clustered together,"_ Kyp Durron's voice answered. "_You __don't__ want to be in the base when we do."_

"Alright," Bazel shook his head. "Heading back out."

All around, plasma blasts continued to obliterate buildings and set the debris aflame. The mega-bus was shaken with one deafening blast after another, the Jedi and Mandalorians on the roof struggling to hold on.

The moment the bus was clear of the structures, however, the bombardment unexpectedly ended.

"The guns, they've stopped!" Jysella called out unnecessarily.

"Behind us!" Dinua yelled.

The group hurried to the rear of the vehicle and saw a herd of squat, four-legged creatures charging towards them at a rapid pace. On the backs of the fairly familiar large lizards were dozens of Yuuzhan Vong warriors, all yelling and brandishing their amphistaffs.

"Are they riding on the backs of…krayt dragons!" Jysella gasped, eyes wide.

"They're still smaller than normal krayts. Probably juvenile ones," Jintar said with a tilt of his head.

"Maybe they were raised by the Vong?" Dinua said, very calmly raising her wrist-missile launcher and taking aim. The projectile spiraled out and blew off half of the head of one of the rampaging giant lizards.

"Who cares? They're still _krayt dragons_!" Jysella shouted.

"Vong-modified krayt dragons," Doran said blankly.

"I hate Vong," Valin groaned.

Razor bugs and blast bugs filled the air around them in a storm of deadly buzzing and whooshing.

The Mandalorians promptly went prone and opened fire with everything they had. The Vong-modified krayt dragons screeched and dodged, continuing to close the distance. Lightsabers flared as the Jedi did their best to shield themselves and the Mandalorians from the swarm of deadly projectiles.

"We can't block them all," Yaqeel hissed, a razor bug winging her arm.

Several of the modified krayts began to run parallel to the mega-bus and warriors jumped on from all sides. At the same time, the krayts would ram against the mega-bus's tires, sending the large vehicle into nearly uncontrollable swerves.

In the background, the shipyards and shaper buildings exploded in violent plumes of blue and red flame as the charges set by the assault team were detonated all at once. Not that the assaulting Yuuzhan Vong or defending Jedi and Mandalorians had time to care about or appreciate it.

The Mandalorians tried to pick off as many of the boarding Vong as they could, but the scarred alien warriors clawed their way up to the top nonetheless and engaged the defenders at close range. They were on all sides, charging the defenders the moment they had a footing on the roof of the mega-bus.

To make matters worse, a manta-ray like creature swooped in from overhead, and more warriors fast-roped down on vine-like ropes.

"Corran, Master Durron, I hope you guys have a plan!" Bazel yelled, jerking the steering column to send a bunch of Yuuzhan Vong warriors flying off the side of the bus.

_"Keep going straight down the runway."_

"What type of plan is that!"

_"A very good one that Durron came up with."_

"We're doomed," Valin groaned.

_"Hey!"_ Kyp said indignantly. _"All you have to do is drive off a cliff."_

"We're doomed," Bazel repeated mournfully.

On top of the vehicle, the Jedi and Mandalorians were in a fight for their lives. The moment they dispatched one Yuuzhan Vong, two more warriors seemed to climb on and take his place. The manta-ray creature continued to make diving passes, dropping more warriors off at inopportune moments.

One of the Mandalorians was hit across the head with an amphistaff and tumbled off of the moving bus. Another was stabbed and hurled off by a muscular warrior. The warrior was promptly cut down by Valin, but the damage had been done.

Jysella, having learned her lesson on Mandalore, kept her guard up. The thirteen year old Jedi swiveled around one amphistaff, and then leaped over two more. Weaving in and out of the lethal attacks, a small part of her found the movements oddly familiar. As if she was dancing. Twisting once more, Jysella managed to impale a Yuuzhan Vong and unbalance another. The bus shook again and the unbalanced warrior toppled off the side. The youngest of the Jedi was in constant motion, flitting about between the taller Yuuzhan Vong warriors and forcing them to react to her instead of the other way around.

Jintar and Dinua were back to back, dual blaster pistols discharging yellow bolts of superheated material at point-blank range. A warrior tried to leap down from the manta-ray creature, only to receive to bolts of plasma for his trouble. One tried to climb up the side of the bus and grab at Jintar's leg. A face full of plasma was all that greeted him. Jintar took a momentary pause in the fighting to blast a krayt dragon that had been running alongside the bus right between the eyes, stopping the lizard in its tracks. When their blasters ran out of energy, the two Supercommandos switched to their wrist blades and began engaging the innumerous Yuuzhan Vong at close range.

"You know, after Mandalore, this really isn't anything," Doran said conversationally, kicking a warrior off the bus and then whirling around to cover his girlfriend.

"After Mandalore, I doubt anything will rattle me," Sannah retorted.

"Barv's right, flirt later!" Yaqeel yelled.

"Corran, we're running out of road," Bazel said nervously.

"_Keep going. Master Durron told you, remember? Drive off the cliff."_

"He was serious?"

"_Yup."_

The manta-ray Vong transport swooped back in. This time Yaqeel and Valin nodded at each other and used the Force to leap high into the air to greet it. Landing on its back, much to the surprise of the Yuuzhan Vong on top of it, the two Jedi then plunged their lightsabers into the head of the beast. The effect was instantaneous. The creature bucked, groaned, and then began to spasm. The warriors were unceremoniously thrown off its back, and the two Jedi beat a hasty retreat; timing their leaps so that they landed on the top of the mega-bus once more.

"Show offs," Doran smirked at Valin.

"You and Sannah aren't the only ones with moves," Valin retorted, briefly watching the manta-ray come crashing down onto the runway behind them.

"End of the road coming up!" Bazel yelled out.

The Mandalorians and other Jedi quickly flattened themselves to the roof of the vehicle. The remaining Yuuzhan Vong weren't so fast. As the bus pitched over the edge of the cliff, the alien warriors were all hurled off and plummeted alongside the vehicle.

"What's next?" Bazel yelled into his comm.

"_This…"_

A Yuuzhan Vong frigate swooped in and vine-like ropes shot out and wrapped themselves around the massive falling mega-bus. The bus jerked violently as it came to a halt, jarring those on top of it even further. Very slowly, the vines began to retract, pulling the bus upwards and towards the open hangar-like opening of the frigate.

"If that was revenge for us adding that rescue mission, that wasn't very nice," Sannah breathed into her comlink, her other hand clutching her rapidly beating heart.

Before the frigate could veer away from the cliff-side, however, a group of eight individuals promptly leaped off the end of the runway and landed onto the cradled mega-bus.

Sannah, Doran, and Yaqeel all blanched. "Not these guys again."

"'These guys'?" Valin said, sensing his friends' nervousness.

"Force sensitive Vong experiments created from the cells of dead Jedi," Sannah said woodenly.

"Oh," Jysella gasped.

A line of lightsabers activated.

The Jedi weakly stood once more, and the remaining Mandalorians held up their blasters uncertainly.

"Corran, Master Durron, we have a small problem," Bazel said, undoing his seat's harness and hurrying through the mega-bus.

_"We sensed a disturbance in the Force."_

"The others are looking at that disturbance as we speak," Barv tried to keep his tone light. "We're going to need your help."

_"We're on our way down. Hang in there."_

On the roof, the two sides charged each other and a violent crackle echoed as lightsabers and amphistaffs clashed once more.

**[o-o-[VII]-o-o]**

With the help of Tahiri's Force-enhanced Vongsense, she, Tekli, and Zindra managed to avoid the numerous patrols and wildlife searching for them as they stealthily made their way in and out of building lobbies and stuck to the shadows. It didn't help that the Yuuzhan Vong still had voxyn with them, both the regular and mutated kind, but at least the trio had managed to stay one step ahead of the Force-aware creatures. Even still, the constant howls of the voxyn echoed through the vacant streets and reminded them that they were nowhere near safe despite the fact that they had yet to be spotted.

"According to the layout of the city, we can cut through those buildings there. There should be an alleyway that leads to a transit station. From there, we run across the mag-rail for the rest of the way. There's a tram station on the sixty-third floor of our objective, so we don't have to worry about blasting our way all the way up there." Zindra said, studying a holo-readout of the city's map.

"Alright," Tekli nodded. She glanced to Tahiri. "Is the coast clear?"

Tahiri's head bobbed once. "But only just. We're going to have to be quick about it. I think several voxyn patrols have caught our scent."

The three sprinted cautiously from building to building, the howls behind them reminding them that they didn't have any room for a single mistake. The minutes passed with only the distant sounds of approaching patrols and the rapid footfalls of their own feet and heavy breathing filling the air. Reaching their first destination, they ducked into a towering high-rise. Naturally, the turbolifts were no longer functioning, so they were forced to use the emergency stairwells.

They were making good time when a disturbance in the Force washed over them.

"Tahiri," Tekli muttered as they ascended a staircase towards the tram-way. They were already fifty floors up, and the view down was dizzying.

"I know, I sense them too," Tahiri said in a low voice.

"More trouble?" Zindra glanced at the two Jedi.

"Most likely," Tekli confirmed. "I can sense them, and I normally can't sense Yuuzhan Vong Vongsense or otherwise."

"They can sense us too," Tahiri added.

"Wait, the Yuuzhan Vong have their own Jedi now?" Zindra hissed.

"I don't know," Tahiri exhaled. "But whatever they are, we're going to end up meeting them. Voxyn and warriors I can help us avoid. These…things, are Force sensitive and can track us using the Force."

"Great," Zindra muttered.

The trio reached the top of the stairwell. The power was out in the station, and the mag-lev cars were inoperable, but the several meter-wide metal rail was still in good condition. They used the car to climb onto the rail, glancing down the stretch of track.

"Here goes nothing," Tekli breathed, and they began the ten-block trek towards the towering structure in the distance.

**[o-o-[VIII]-o-o]**

Jaina was in the process of boring a hole into one of the city's supporting cables when she felt her heart skip a beat. She immediately jerked her head up, breathing heavily. Nearly an hour ago, her team had stumbled across the city's starport. Docked within were several heavy freighters and other crafts. All with perfectly working power cores. The plan was to jury-rig a set of explosives from those power cores and embed them in the holes she in Tesar were making.

Everything had been going fine until the sudden dread that had filled her.

Something was wrong in the Force.

From across the way, she could see Tesar taste the air with his forked tongue, his tail thumping in agitation.

"Colonel Solo?" Vale said, worriedly.

"Vale, take over," Jaina said, freeing her lightsaber.

The Neimoidian was confused, but nodded. "And you?"

"Tesar and I have something to…do."

On the city-end of the support cables, a set of seven individuals emerged. They were smaller than an average Yuuzhan Vong warrior, and almost looked human in appearance.

"Keep working," Jaina said tersely. "We've got this."

Jaina and Tesar abandoned the rest of the team and steadily walked across two of the thicker support cables back towards the city-side anchors. The seven individuals leaped into the air and landed on the opposite side of the cables, weapons uncurling from around their wrists and flying up from their waists.

"More Vong trickz," Tesar said, eyes narrowing.

"Force-sensitive, too," Jaina nodded. "This isn't going to be easy."

"When haz it ever been easy?" Tesar chuckled deeply, activating his lightsaber.

Jaina's own violet blade shimmered into existence. She glanced over the edge of the cable she was standing on. "Good point. Watch your footing, it's a long way down."

"For the Vong-trickz, it iz," Tesar nodded.

And in unison, the seven individuals activated their own lightsabers.

"Seven of them, two of uz," Tesar noted.

Jaina forced a grim smile. "I almost feel sorry for them."

A second later, a line of Yuuzhan Vong warriors assembled on the city-side anchors and began to clamber down onto the supporting cables. One warrior slipped on the mist-slickened metal surface and let out a startled cry as he plummeted off the cable and through the layer of thick clouds below. The others, however, kept their footing and advanced behind the lightsaber and amphistaff-wielding beings.

"A hundred of them and two of uz," Tesar amended.

"Now I _really_ feel sorry for them," Jaina said, exhaling and immersing herself in the Force. Tesar likewise followed suit, using the meld with Jaina to coordinate their first movements. Sensing her plan, Tesar looked at her in alarm.

"You cannot be serious?"

"Have a better idea?" Jaina said with a raised eyebrow.

Tesar blinked, then let out a hissing laugh. "It'z been far too long since thiz one has followed one of your insane ideaz, Stickz."

"I know, I almost missed coming up with them," Jaina glanced back up at the approaching Yuuzhan Vong, then tapped her comlink. "Colonel Dorja, you and your team should probably get to some place that won't throw you over the edge of the city if things suddenly become unbalanced."

_"Do I really want to know?"_

"Hey, you teamed with Ganner," Jaina said with a faint smile. The Yuuzhan Vong warriors were still piling over the anchors and onto the cables by the dozens. "You know what us Jedi do."

_"Unfortunately. Your advice is understood, I'm having my people move to secure positions now. What of Jedi Kwaad?"_

Jaina briefly touched the younger Jedi through the Force, feeling a brief affirmative in response. "She's aware of the plan."

_"We're secure now. Do whatever it is you're going to do. I would advise you to do it soon, there are Yuuzhan Vong warriors heading in our direction and we won't be secure for long."_

"Don't worry, I kind of know what I'm doing. Colonel Solo, out." Jaina switched frequencies to her own team. "Vale, get everyone back to the rock formation-side anchors and blow what charges you've set."

_"Jaina, we've set less than two-thirds of them."_

"That's enough."

_"Jaina, you're still __on__ the cables."_

"Yup, along with a small detachment of Yuuzhan Vong and some new Vong experimental soldier. Have you cleared everyone yet?"

After a brief pause. _"We're all back on the rock formation, ready to detonate on your signal."_

Jaina and Tesar exchanged feral grins, cocking their heads in morbid amusement. "Blow the charges!"

A deafening roar erupted behind them as metal and flame exploded outwards. The pressure wave from the powerful blast washed over everyone, knocking several more warriors over the edge.

Metal groaned and creaked, before equally loud snapping noises shook the ground the combatants were standing on. Those standing on the more intact cables were bucked and tossed about like ragdolls as the vibrations traversed the length of the thick cables. Several of the supporting cables shuddered violently, while others snapped about in the high winds of the Neimoidian bridge city.

Smaller cables, one end severed by the blast, lashed about like serpentine whips, sweeping about in a purely random fashion. Two larger cables likewise gave in, fatigued metal groaning and straining as thick cable suddenly sagged with a violent shudder. Warriors by the dozen were deposited into the distant cloudbank below, disappearing out of sight, their screams of defiance fading in the wind.

Metallic echoing and thumping sounded all around them as freed cables jerked and thrashed like tentacle limbs.

More cables buckled as the added weight they were forced to take up caused them to undulate and jerk against their anchors.

And while all this was happening, the seven Slayers charged down the twisting and writhing supporting cables as if it were flat ground. Meanwhile Tesar and Jaina leaped from cable to cable in time with the pulsating undulations. They didn't seem to care that the footing they were on was far from stable, or that one false move would have them joining the dozens of warriors in a lethal drop. The Force was guiding their movements.

Meanwhile, as a majority of the supporting cables ripped free and the fighters clashed in a chaotic frenzy, the entire bridge city shuddered, creaking ominously.

A loud snapping noise echoed over the whistling of the high winds.

And then abruptly, in a deafening crash, the entire city listed to one side.

It was pandemonium for those still on the city. Glass shattered, duracrete ruptured, abandoned speeders careened out of control, and small explosions erupted throughout the once gleaming example of Neimoidian civilization. Some of the buildings, weakened by repeated impacts from larger pieces of debris, succumbed to the sudden change in gravity and ripped apart at the seams. The downward trajectory of the debris took out even more buildings, and the bridge city began to empty its contents down onto the Yuuzhan Vong city below.

Not that Jaina, Tesar, or the Slayers were concerned about the city at the moment.

They were small specks against the larger chaotic backdrop of browns, whites, and greens; darting and leaping about with inhuman speed and coordination. It was a lethal battle in a lethal setting, and not everyone was going to get through it alive.

**[o-o-[IX]-o-o]**

They were almost across the mag-lev rail, passing over a gap between the city platforms and staring at nothing but the white clouds below, when Jaina's warning came through the Force meld. Both Tekli and Tahiri looked at each other, wide-eyed, before quickly pulling out a length of cable from their utility belts.

"Zindra!" Tahiri called out in warning.

The Twin Suns pilot saw what they were doing and immediately began to emulate them. "Crazy Jedi plan?"

"When are our plans _not_ crazy?" Tahiri said with a weak smile, sending the cable flying around the rail so that she was more or less anchored to it.

Zindra began to secure her own line when she looked up by chance and saw a dozen Yuuzhan Vong warriors quickly making their way across the narrow rail. "We have warriors!"

"Shouldn't matter," Tahiri said. "Just secure yourself."

Zindra anxiously tightened the knot and lowered herself to the rail like Tekli and Tahiri had done. "Just out of curiosity, what _is_ the crazy plan this time?"

"Three," Tekli said, closing her eyes and breathing heavily in anticipation. "Two…"

"You're about to find out," Tahiri said.

"One!"

There was a pause, and then a shockwave blasted outwards as the entire city shook and twisted. Zindra let out a cry of alarm as she was jostled about. The Yuuzhan Vong warriors who had been approaching them likewise let out panicked shouts as the entire world around them seemed to buck and twist uncontrollably. Some fell, others quickly retreated back to the towering high rise they had come from.

After several initial moments of intense turbulence, the entire city went quiet. And then everyone could hear it, the faintest of groans of fatigued metal. Another second, and bridge city canted towards one side in jarring diagonal shift.

Zindra rapidly said a prayer to all of the gods she knew of, swearing to never blindly follow a Jedi into certain-death situations ever again as she clung to the mag-lev rail for dear life.

A tumbling speeder from an upper-story garage hurled downwards like a ballistic missile and exploded in a blaze of fire when it came in contact with part of the very rail the two Jedi and one terrified pilot were clinging to. More speeders and other unsecured debris began to rain downwards, pelting the area with burning shrapnel.

Now literally dangling from the rail thanks to the shift of gravity, both Tekli and Tahiri immediately put all their effort into redirecting the debris.

"Colonel Dorja," Tahiri said into the comlink. "Given the change in circumstances, can we abandon our secondary objective?"

_"We've already called for our evac."_

"Right, go ahead and picked up Jaina's team as well, Tekli, Zindra, and I will call our own ride when we're able to."

_"I copy. Good luck."_

"Yeah," Tahiri said, her voice strained as she teamed up with Tekli to keep a tumbling cargo transport from squashing them.

"Warriors are back!" Zindra yelled in warning. Though dangling, she drew her blasters again, trusting her Jedi partners not to let some stray piece of debris smash her to a pulp.

Seemingly satisfied that the city had moved all that it was going to, the warriors were once again climbing onto the mag-lev rail. Two of them hurled thud-bugs at their immobile opponents, but Zindra promptly blasted the projectiles in mid-flight. But as more Yuuzhan Vong came into view and held up an array of thud and razor bugs, it was pretty obvious she wouldn't be able to stop all of the projectiles thrown in their direction.

"I'm going to need a little help here!" Zindra called back.

"Go," Tekli nodded to Tahiri. "I can cover the three of us."

Tahiri gripped her supporting cable and pulled herself upwards. Debris continued to rain down all around them, in a seemingly never-ending shower of lethalness. Tahiri used the Force to snag a falling speeder from the sky and sent it flying down the length of the rail.

The warriors who had climbed onto the rail were bowled off, screaming as they joined the collection of debris disappearing into the cloud bank below.

As Tekli climbed onto the rail and Zindra was making her way up, Tahiri pulled down a falling power generator and threw it towards the high-rise entryway in an attempt to clear it of any remaining warriors.

What the blond Jedi hadn't counted on, however, was another Force grip to suddenly snag it out of mid-air and hurl it with bullet-like speed back in her direction.

"Down!" Tahiri yelled. Both she and Tekli dove off over the edge, just managing to grab one of Zindra's legs each before they plummeted to their doom.

"Ow, ow, ow," Zindra said through clenched teeth, gripping onto the cable with a white-knuckled grip. The metal line was digging through the leather gloves she was wearing, and the added weight of both Tahiri and Tekli was straining her already sore arms.

Tekli quickly closed her eyes and concentrated on the pilot, alleviating the muscle strains with the Force and giving her a temporary boost in strength.

"Thanks," Zindra managed, her voice strangled as the three of them continued to dangle over the white fluffy clouds below.

Tekli nodded, and both she and Tahiri began to scale Zindra's body and back up onto the railway. Zindra wasted little time in joining them this time, slowly unclipping her cable as she reached the top.

"What was that?" the pilot asked.

"You know the things I was sensing earlier?" Tahiri said, green eyes narrowed as she gazed across the pock-marked railway.

"Yeah?"

"They can definitely use the Force."

"Oh."

"And they're coming for us right now," Tekli pointed.

The smaller than an average Yuuzhan Vong warrior figures dropped down onto the railway without any hesitation or fear in their movements. Their black, carapace-like skin seemed to blend in with the natural grays and blacks of the buildings around them. Their muscular stature and purpose-filled red eyes, when combined with the Force aura they emitted, made it clear that they were bred with the sole purpose to kill any and all who stood in their way.

Fortunately the rail was only wide enough for them to approach one at a time.

Unfortunately, on either side of Tahiri, Tekli, and Zindra was a several kilometer drop and the way back had been destroyed during the shower of debris.

"Colonel Dorja, never mind. I think we can get a research sample after all," Tahiri said into the comlink, holding up her lightsaber and letting her amphistaff grow rigid in her other hand.

_"Really? That's the first bit of good news this mission has had so far."_

"Yeah, it's just getting the sample that might be hard," Tahiri said conversationally. "The..errr..specimens, might be a bit uncooperative."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. _"I really don't want to know. Our team will be onboard the evac ship in another three minutes. You sure you don't want us to swing by to pick you up?"_

"Two of us might need a pick-up, they'll contact you soon. Tahiri Kwaad, out" Tahiri said, floating her comlink back into her pocket and eyeing the approaching Slayers. More to herself than anything, she muttered. "Don't worry, we'll be just fine."

Hers and Tekli's lightsabers activated.

Two columns of purple blade came to life in response.

"Is it just me, or do those lightsabers look like Anakin and Alema's?" Tekli whispered in a low voice.

"Lambent-based and yorik coral," Tahiri confirmed, wetting her lips. "Living sabers for Force-sensitive supersoliders. This keeps getting better and better."

"Where's that bright side you were talking about earlier?" Tekli said, her ears and snout twitching nervously.

"On the bright side, they haven't flown in one of their coralskippers and just blasted this section of the rail."

"There's that," Tekli admitted, eyes reflexively darting left and right in hopes that they hadn't just jinxed things. "I wonder why though."

Her question was soon answered when the Slayers advanced until only several people-lengths remained between them and the Jedi. One Slayer stepped forward, the disfiguring injury to his face setting him apart from the others. In Yuuzhan Vong, he called out against the howling winds all around them. "_We call out to the One-Who-Was-Shaped and issue a challenge!"_

Tahiri tilted her head. "A challenge?"

_"Yes. We have no interest in your companions. They may leave here on the traitor-ship that has collected the others. You, however, may not."_

"Explains why they haven't blasted this rail to pieces yet," Zindra said in a low voice. "It looks like your fame's gotten the better of you, Barefoot Lead. What do you want us to do?"

Tahiri stepped in front of her two friends. "You swear that you will let them leave unmolested?"

_"I do."_

"Then I accept your challenge," Tahiri inclined her head.

"Tahiri!" Tekli protested.

"Lead?" Zindra said at the same time.

"I've got this," Tahiri nodded to the two of them. "Go back and meet up with Colonel Dorja and the others. It's the best chance we have at getting the two of you out alive."

"And you?" Zindra said stubbornly.

"I may not be Yun-Harla, but I still have a couple of tricks up my sleeves," Tahiri said with a small cocky smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not as crazy as Anakin or Jaina just yet. I actually know what I'm doing."

"And that's the scary part," Zindra deadpanned. "You better make it out of here alive."

"I will." Tahiri looked to Tekli. "Go."

Tekli deactivated her lightsaber, and inclined her head solemnly. After everything they had gone through in the war, it was a sign of her trust in Tahiri's abilities that Tekli offered no protest. "May the Force be with you, Tahiri Kwaad."

Tahiri glanced back at the two lines of Slayers and nodded. "I'm definitely going to need it."

**[o-o-[Chapter End]-o-o]**

**A\N: **Unexpected double-update today...I'm trying to have the entire story posted by the end of next week. So go on over to chapter sixty-three and enjoy...


	63. Chapter 63

**Sixty-Three**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

A manic flurry of motion was all that could be seen atop the mega-bus being airlifted from a Loronar cliff-side. Though the frigate had been in the process of winching up the mega-bus with their vine-like boarding cables, the progress had been halted due to the unexpected attack of Shimrra's newly minted Slayers. Several of the cables had already been severed, and any further motion was too dangerous while the Slayers were on the offensive.

The buzzing sounds of lightsabers slashing though the air was akin to a nest of angry hornets flitting about. The battle was unlike any the younger Jedi had ever fought. They had spent the last year and a half learning how to fight Yuuzhan Vong, not Jedi, and the Slayers were completely overwhelming them with their unorthodox Force-assisted techniques.

Two Mandalorians who had come in support of Doran and Sannah's rescue mission lay dead, their bodies sliced in two. Another Mandalorian who had tried to go airborne with his rocket-pack was pulled down from the sky and hurled on a ballistic course back into the cliff side. The remaining Mandalorians tried to rally behind the Jedi, but the Jedi were all just fortunate to still be alive.

Yaqeel was badly injured, gripping onto her severed arm with her remaining hand and quivering in pain from another burn across her stomach. Bazel was unconscious, the victim of a powerful Force attack that had slammed him through the unforgiving metal surface of the roof of the bus and into the compartment below. And Valin was now staggering backwards as a deep purple lightsaber blade from a Slayer's lambent saber scalded his face across the bridge of his nose.

With only Sannah, Doran, and Jysella still truly in the fight for the Jedi, and all of the Slayers still on their feet, things weren't looking too good. Backed up into a tight circle on the top of the bus, the remaining Jedi and Mandalorians grimly stared down their opponents.

"You doing alright, Sella?" Sannah asked the younger girl over her shoulder. She took the brief pause in fighting to use the Force to channel away the pain from a lightsaber stab wound on right thigh and neutralize the poison from an amphistaff bite on her arm.

The thirteen year old apprentice's reddish-brown hair and armored jumpsuit were soaked with perspiration, and her arms shook as she struggled to hold her lightsaber up at the ready. "Just swell. I can do this all day."

"The sun's setting," Dinua pointed out.

"My point exactly."

As the Slayers held up their own weapons in preparation for another attack, there was a shift in the Force as a concealment was lifted from the minds of everyone. Almost immediately, the Slayers broke formation as three large figures dropped down from the frigate like miniature missiles. The three landed and wasted little time in engaging the Yuuzhan Vong-shaped fighters.

"What kept you?" Sannah called out in laughter as Lowbacca and Kyp used a simultaneous blast of Force energy to send three of the Slayers over the side of the mega-bus, while Corran deftly decapitated a fourth.

While the younger Jedi may have trained and faced only one enemy in their short lives, the older Jedi had had more than their fair share of battles against a variety of different threats and were able to quickly adapt to the Slayers' unique fighting style. The remaining Mandalorians all jetted off the mega-bus and began peppering the Slayers with well-timed laser and plasma bolts, flitting about in the sky like gnats.

And just like that, the odds had once again shifted.

"[Had to come up with another plan that would actually work]," Lowbacca rowled playfully as he, Kyp, and Corran squared off against the remaining three Slayers. "[Brave recklessness can only get you so far.]"

Jysella used the relief brought by the others to scramble to her brother's side. "Val!"

"I'm alright, Sella," the teen groaned weakly, still clutching at the fresh burn and squeezing his eyes shut. "Lightsaber blades really, really, hurt."

Meanwhile Sannah quickly moved over to comfort a traumatized Yaqeel and Doran dropped down to check on Bazel. Both of their friends were badly injured, but still alive.

"Control, get this bus back into the ship!" Corran called out, dispatching one Slayer. In the distance, the oddly-shaped coralskippers they had seen earlier were closing at a very rapid pace. Plasma flares were already beginning to fill the air, rocking the bus back and forth in its vine-like cradle. "And make it quick!"

The last two Slayers were dispatched, and the winches hauled the large transport upwards as the frigate took off towards the upper atmosphere. But the bus was only half-way lodged against the frigate's docking clamps when the ship's void defenses flashed to life. The coralskippers had caught up in record time and were bombarded it with lethal streams of molten rock.

_"Jeedai, get everyone onboard through the exterior docking ports. We cannot maintain our speed and defenses against these fighters. We have to release the vehicle."_

"Control, there are nearly four-hundred people in the vehicle," Kyp said, catching himself as vibrations from a plasma hit shook the bus.

The Jedi and Mandalorians were in a thin, sealed-off section between the roof of the bus and the bottom-side of the frigate. The frigate wasn't designed to take on mechanic vehicles of any sort, much less a mega-bus, and only the boarding vines that held the bus in place against the membrane-like docking area were keeping the ground vehicle from a very lethal drop.

_"Then you will have to be quick about it. More fighters are inbound, as are three cruisers and five more frigates."_

Kyp swore and glanced at the others. "Okay new plan."

They all look to him. "And that is?"

Kyp gestured to the hole Bazel's body had made in the roof of the bus. "Barv there had the right idea. We peel off the roof and evacuate everyone."

"Peel off…the roof?" Jysella said slowly.

Kyp activated his lightsaber, walked to the edge of the bus, and drove the glowing blade through the thin metal surface. He then began to walk the length of the bus, leaving a glowing line behind him. "Like this. Only way we'll be able to get more than a couple of people out at a time. Now, we're a little rushed for time, so if you can just do as I do."

The other Jedi quickly scrambled to help, cutting away the roof of the bus even as the frigate continued to rock from continuous plasma fire. After the longest few minutes in their lives, they managed to completely severe the roof. A joint Force-effort later, and they had peeled back the metal like the top of a can. The bewildered and frightened prisoners Doran and Sannah had liberated all looked up at the Jedi with wide eyes.

"Everyone, into the ship," Kyp called out, gesturing to the docking hatches on the underside of their evacuation vessel. "As orderly and quickly as you can."

The prisoners all scrambled up out of the bus, and were assisted into the frigate. Mandalorians already within the ship helped to expedite the process. But even then, the evacuation of several hundred people took time.

Another blast of plasma fire, and this time the membrane between the bus and frigate was ruptured. A rush of cold air filled the compartment as the atmosphere was vented. Only the efforts of the Jedi managed to keep anyone from being sucked out of the breach.

_"Jeedai!"_

"Almost there!"

_"No choice, we have to drop the transport or we'll be blown out of the sky. Dovin basals are being overloaded!"_

"Do it!" Kyp yelled as the Jedi and Mandalorians gripped the last of the prisoners and dove into the frigate. The membrane door behind them slammed shut, and the mega-bus was released.

Seconds later, the heavily damaged frigate shot away from the planet and blew through the blockade that was moving into position. Once free of Loronar's gravity well, the ship beat a hasty retreat to hyperspace, leaving only a trail of burnt yorik coral in its wake.

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

Jaina grabbed hold of a flailing metal cable and allowed the momentum of it to whip her off into the air, narrowly avoiding the three glowing blades of violet that had tried to turn her into a Jedi-skewer. She deactivated her own lightsaber, the wind roaring loudly in her ears as her body soared across a several kilometer drop. At the exact moment, thanks to her Force-attuned senses, she released her grip.

Her body was launched through the fluffy white clouds, her hair fluttering wildly behind her. In a display of athleticism, she managed to grab on to another horizontal support cable and pull herself onto it. But she wasn't the only one capable of making such a daring leap. All three of her attackers had grabbed onto nearby cables and were swinging through the air after her.

Jaina blew several strands of hair out of her face and activated her lightsaber, throwing it in a dizzying spin towards her pursuers. The rotating blade managed to sever two of the cables being used by the Slayers, sending her enemies in a fatal drop through the cloudbank. The last, however, managed to bat her blade aside and finish his acrobatic leap onto the cable she was standing on.

Her lightsaber flew back into her hand just as the Slayer began to mount a blistering lambent-saber and amphistaff assault. Jaina matched blow for blow, skillfully parrying and counter-attacking each fast-paced barrage of blows. As she fought off the Slayer, some part of her found it ironic that her sparing sessions against Tahiri's own unorthodox fighting style were actually coming in handy. Not many people were used to fighting off amphistaff, lightsaber, _and_ Force-based attacks, but Tahiri used all three.

With a flash of her lightsaber, she accepted an amphistaff blow to her arm to jam her lightsaber directly into the face of the Slayer she was facing. Not even the Slayer's accelerated healing abilities could heal its brain being lobotomized by a lightsaber blade.

Despite her victory, another three Slayers braved the undulating cables and high winds and began to make their way towards her. More warriors were also climbing down now that the city's shift had stabilized. It was a losing battle, and there were far more of them than of her.

She glanced over to Tesar, in time to see the Barabel use his tail to sweep the feet out from one Slayer and send the shaped creature over the edge. He too, however, was engaged in multiple opponents, and the burns and bite marks that decorated his scaly skin indicated that they were also wearing him down.

Before either Jedi could get overwhelmed, however, a Yuuzhan Vong frigate flew in directly beneath her position.

"_Colonel Solo, this is your ride out of here. I would suggest that you and your team board now before the coralskippers realize we're not on their side."_

Jaina inhaled and nodded. "And Tahiri?"

"_She indicated that she was falling back to her Plan B. She sent both Jedi Tekli and Major Daine back with us."_

Jaina glanced back towards the slanted bridge city, sensing her adopted little sister still going strong. "Okay, thanks for the lift."

With a single motion, both Tesar and Jaina leaped down onto the frigate, while Vale and the others quickly entered through a side air-lock.

_Tahiri_, Jaina sent through the Force as the frigate peeled away out from under the bridge city. Squadrons of coralskippers were already closing in.

_Go ahead and tell Vana to do it._ Came the blond Jedi's response

Jaina clenched her jaw, but brought her comlink up. "Colonel, go ahead and detonate your side's explosives."

_"Roger."_

Jaina couldn't help but ball her hands into tight fists as the improvised charged ripped apart the opposite end support cables in the same violent fashion that had annihilated the first set. The city shook, bucked, groaned, and then began to break apart as the shockwaves rippled through its formation. The rocky arch holding the city began to crumble, and soon, several hundred thousand tons of city and rock were free falling through the sky.

**[o-o-[III]-o-o]**

Tahiri reached out with her Force-enhanced Vongsense to her 'Plan B,' silently giving instructions as she stared down the odd-looking Force-sensitive beings in front of her. They were skilled in fighting, that much was clear, and their minds were filled with only one purpose—undying loyalty to Shimrra and the cause they were bred for. It was chilling to know that she could have easily been just like them, Shaped by Meezhan Kwaad until her only purpose was to kill all who opposed the Yuuzhan Vong.

Yet behind their stone-cold expressions, the murderous auras that radiated out from them, there was also an impossible air of innocence. They were hardened killers, but they were also only a few months old. They wanted to kill her, but at the same time wanted to make Shimrra and those they served happy, like a child wanting to please a parent. Tahiri doubted she would have sensed it if she hadn't been so attuned to the emotions and mixed Force signatures coming off of the killers before her. They were bred with one mind, one purpose, but at the same time they were just like all of the other lifeforms the Yuuzhan Vong had created or altered. They had a purpose, but they did not believe in it. They simply did as they were told because it was the only thing they knew.

Her experiences with the Yuuzhan Vong, as well as the understanding of that shadowy corner within her allowed her to understand these odd fighters on a level she didn't think possible.

Nevertheless, she managed to keep a thin smile on her face as she regarded the apparent leader of the group in front of her. The wind ruffled her clothing and strands of blond hair as she stood on the narrow trackway high above the ground. "My friends have left. What now?"

"Now, we fight and you shall die," the Slayer said emotionlessly.

"Why?" Tahiri said, her barefoot form still smaller than the compact, muscular figures of the Slayers in front of her.

"Why?"

"Why?" Tahiri nodded. "Why do we have to fight?"

"The gods demand it, Shimrra demands it."

"If the gods asked nothing of you, if Shimrra gave you no order, what would you do?"

The Slayer's forehead furrowed, as if confused. "We serve Shimrra, we serve the Yun'o, we will do as they wish. If they wish nothing of us, we shall do nothing."

Tahiri glanced at the ten others behind the leader. "And that goes for all of you? You will simply sit around like a droid, waiting for orders?"

The Slayer leader hissed, the pustule infection on his face bubbling in his anger. "You _dare_ compare us to those abominations?"

"If the robes fit," Tahiri shrugged, holstering her lightsaber and allowing her amphistaff to wrap around her arm. "You appear smart, isn't the comparison pretty accurate?"

The leader stepped forward, spittle flying from his mouth as he glared down at Tahiri. "We are the Slayers, warriors of Yun-Yammka and Yun-Yuuzhan! We are no droid!"

"Then," Tahiri stepped forward until she was toe-to-toe with the Slayer. "If you received no orders, if your will was your own, what would you and your brothers be doing?"

The Slayer seemed utterly flummoxed by the question, and Slayers didn't like being confused. He brandished his amphistaff, hissing loudly. "Enough of this! You speak of the impossible! We have our orders and Shimrra has demanded your death! That is all that matters to us! And when you die, Shimrra will have another enemy for us to kill. We will safeguard his empire and eliminate all who oppose its rightful ruler."

Tahiri leaped back as the amphistaff lashed out at her.

"And when he runs out of enemies, when Shimrra rules unopposed? What use will he have for you? Do you truly think he will allow Shaped peoples such as yours to live in a Yuuzhan Vong empire? Will he let you be considering how powerful you are, how Jedi-like you…Slayers…are?"

"Your words will not lessen our resolve, now stand and fight!"

Tahiri opened her mouth to reply, when she felt Jaina reach out to her through the Force. After digesting the message, Tahiri straightened and held the Slayer's eyes. "Some other time maybe. Fighting mindless pawns of a madman isn't exactly as fun as it used to be."

"You dare mock us?"

_Go ahead and tell Vana to do it_, Tahiri sent to Jaina, even as she shook her head in response to the Slayer's indignant reply. "It's not mocking if it's true. When you can think for yourselves, and if you still want to fight me then, I'll meet your challenge. But fighting on behalf of someone who isn't even brave enough to meet us on the battlefield and would rather send his disposable soldiers in his place doesn't really speak well of your judgment."

"Enough!" A Slayer roared from behind the leader, leap-frogging the others with amphistaff and lambent saber flashing, his face contorted in rage.

Tahiri's own blue saber flashed once, severing the amphistaff-holding arm. The blond Jedi caught the severed limb, ducking under the owner's lambent saber strike. Rather than engage the warrior, however, she then surprised the Slayers by leaping off the mag-lev rail and disappearing into the clouds below.

At the same time, the charges Vana's team had planted detonated.

The Slayers quickly scrambled back towards more steady ground, but at the same time keeping an eye out towards where Tahiri had jumped. They hadn't sensed her death, or any of the fear that would accompany a death-plunge from several kilometers up.

Their vigilance paid off when they saw an odd-shaped vessel that appeared to be both yorik coral and metal rise up above the clouds. The blond Jedi was standing on top of it, watching as the city began to collapse around them. "We'll meet again. Think about what I said, you are your own people. Live your life because _you_ want to live it, not because someone else has ordered you to live."

Coralskippers and heavy support vessels began to home in on the not-Yuuzhan Vong vessel the Jedi was riding on top of. The blond slipped into her ship, and the hybrid craft rocketed away.

In the meantime, the city continued to disintegrate, and the Slayers rushed to make it to their own personal fighters. The thousands of other Yuuzhan Vong still trapped on the city, and in the sprawling dwellings below, were not as fortunate. As the few vessels and aerial vehicles managed to get clear of the collapsing rocky archway, the thousands of tons of debris rained down in a cacophonous roar.

Many several tens of thousands of lives were wiped out in an instant, buildings were turned into craters, and a massive dust cloud shot into the air as the shaper base was reduced to absolute ruin.

**[o-o-[IV]-o-o]**

"The great Oz'galathsha Shen'g demands you assist him," a low-ranking Yuuzhan Vong warrior barked at a group of three others in his native tongue.

The three, on guard-duty patrolling the halls of the near-vacant _Emerald Crèche_, looked to the lower ranking warrior with thinly veiled distain. "Who are you to make demands of us?"

"It is not I who makes the demand, but Commander Shen'g himself. If you wish to incur his wrath, continue to guard this empty hallway. It is not my head that will roll for your disobedience."

The three warriors looked at each other nervously. Oz'galathsha's adherence to Shimrra's more extreme measures of discipline was well-known by those who served him. More cautiously, the leader of the trio asked. "And what task does the commander have for us?"

"One of our ships interdicted some smugglers and captured a _Jeedai_," the low-ranking warriorsaid, bowing his head submissively. "Commander Shen'g wants to take no chances and has called for an increase of security. Only warriors skilled in combat will be allowed near the prisoner. He has promised all a reward should we successfully escort the _Jeedai_ to Shimrra alive."

"A _Jeedai?"_

"The famed Ganner Rhysode," the warrior said.

The others all straightened, realizing that this wasn't just any Jedi, but one of great renown. And that they had all been chosen by Commander Shen'g to assist in the guarding of such a dangerous foe.

"Then why do you waste our time blathering about like a mindless Shamed One?" The leader growled. "The commander has ordered you to bring us to him, so do so!"

"I obey." The low-ranking warrior quickly led the three through the several corridors it took to reach the docking bay.

They were noticeably empty.

"Commander Shen'g has called on the others guarding this ship as well?" One of the warriors asked gruffly as they approached the door-like membrane that separated the smaller picket-ship from the larger cruiser.

"Yes," the low-ranking warrior nodded. "As the threat is greater closer to the _Jeedai_, Commander Shen'g felt it prudent to move the warriors to where the threat is."

The membrane parted, allowing the warriors to pass. Greeting them on the other side were two other low-ranking warriors, one of whom spoke. "They are waiting for you at the back of the ship."

The leader of the higher-ranking warriors nodded. "Good, then wait here. It is clear Commander Shen'g has no need of your worthless abilities."

The lower-ranking warriors all stepped to the side, glaring at the speaker but unable to do little more due to their station.

The three higher-ranking warriors tromped through the small ship, their expressions set into the most intimidating snarls they could muster. They would show the _Jeedai_ Rhysode that they were not afraid, did not believe the rumors the heretical Shamed Ones told of him.

They marched to the back of the ship, stopping just outside the membrane door of the last compartment. "Commander, it is I, Kinshal Shen'g, your loyal subaltern. I bring with you the men you have requested!"

"Enter," barked a deep voice.

The three entered the last compartment in the ship, full of bluster and bravado.

But then blinked, completely stunned by the impossibility of what they were now seeing.

Suspended in the air in the center of the room, rear-end facing the door, was Commander Oz'galathsha Shen'g, trussed up like a holiday fowl….and sans any clothing. At his feet were several dozen Yuuzhan Vong, sprawled out and unconscious.

"What…?" Was all the lead warrior managed to say, before a heavy pipe was brought down on the back of his head.

The other two warriors spun around, only to see a heavy fist fly into their face.

Simultaneously, all three warriors dropped to the ground with their brethren.

"Aaaaand, that makes what, forty-nine?" Ganner said, ruefully rubbing his knuckles. "Ouch, I really hope that was the last of them. They have really hard heads."

"Forty-nine," Zekk confirmed, dragging the three into place. He glanced back towards the doorway at the lower-ranking warriors who had assisted them. "So, were they the last of them?"

"Guarding the immediate hallways and the decks closest to this one, yes," the warrior said via translation from the Freed One pilot. "There are others still spread out throughout the ship."

"Thanks Oz," Ganner smiled cheerfully, patting the scowling Oz'galathsha, spinning the commander around in the process. "You're better than any stun gun. Couldn't have done it without you."

"The warriors are more convinced than ever that you truly are the god of insanity," the Freed One pilot sighed. "I am too."

Mallie and Rahm simply stared at all the unconscious Yuuzhan Vong in complete shock.

"I'm not dreaming, Rahm, the plan actually worked?" Mallie said dumbly.

Rahm could only nod. "Yeah. It did."

Natua set aside her metal pipe and shrugged. "I never had any doubts. In a way, it was kind of fun."

"Ganner, we've corrupted another one," Zekk gestured to Natua. "Kam and Tionne are _really_ not going to like us."

Ganner chuckled. "We can apologize when we see them again. Right now, let's get to the bridge and finish off our little scheme."

"These foreign Jedi really move at their own speed, don't they?" Rahm said in mock whisper.

"Yeah," Mallie said faintly. "Ludicrous speed."

"And from what I've seen of Ganner, Zekk, and Natua, they _only_ move at that speed. How do they do it?"

"When we find out, we'll let you know," Zekk laughed. "Come on, question our sanity later. We almost have your planet back. Once we do, you can have all the time in the world to wonder about the odd ways of us foreign Jedi."

**[o-o-[V]-o-o]**

Sannah continued to hold the injured Bothan against her, a small amount of fear pulsating from her as she half-carried Yaqeel through the halls of the _Sentinel _and to the med-bay as fast as she humanly could. Behind her, Doran was supporting a still woozy Bazel, while both Corran and Jysella helped escort a weary-looking Valin. A majority of the ship's medical team was already tending to the three hundred plus prisoners her and Doran's plan had freed, as well as the other surviving strike team members, and the Jedi didn't want to take up their valuable time. Fortunately, there was one healer who hadn't joined in the triage in the hangar bay, and that was who they were headed to now.

"I'm so sorry," Sannah whispered her heart pounding. "If I hadn't thought of that stupid plan. If I…"

"Shhhh…It's okay," Yaqeel managed, her pain numbed with both medicine and the Force. "I'm a Jedi. I knew the risks when I signed up for the mission. Barv did too. All things considered, it could have been a lot worse than just my arm."

The doors to the med-bay slid open. "Master Jusik," Sannah said breathlessly. It had taken some convincing to get the Mandalorianized Jedi to leave the comfort of the Kyrimorut, but the fact that the Kyrimorut had been reduced to ruin by the Yuuzhan Vong had been the deciding factor. No one was going to bombard his home into dust, kill the members of his clan, and get away with it.

The Jedi-healer-turned-Mandalorian evaluated the three wounded Knights, then pointed a finger at Bazel. "Him first."

"But Yaqeel…"

"Only got her arm chopped off, she'll live," Bardan said gruffly. "Head injuries are more serious. If you want to help, give your friend a bacta wrap and use the Force to keep the tissues in her arm from dying, just like I taught you Melodie. I'll reattach it later."

Sannah looked mutinous, but nodded and helped Yaqeel onto one of the medical beds.

"Really, Sannah, I'll be alright," Yaqeel said softly, clutching her severed arm to her. A bacta pack had been attached to the lightsaber-burned end to help keep the tissue viable.

"But you, Barv, and Val," Sannah said, her stomach churning with guilt.

"Hey, the three of us a bit banged up is more than worth the three hundred or so people we rescued," Valin called out from across the room.

"Shush," Jysella said, slapping his stomach. She was busy smearing a liquid-gel bandage over the horizontal burn across the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay, Barv?" Sannah asked, looking to her Ramoan friend.

"Just a little woozy, but I'm feeling better already." Bazel said in return. He was lying on a bed with Bardan Jusik's hands on either side of his head.

"He has a serious concussion and broken vertebrae," Bardan said dryly, his eyes closed as he focused on healing the young Jedi. "Fortunately, he's a Ramoan, and his people are hardier than an average human. Doubly so since he's Force sensitive. Now, if you don't mind, he needs to enter a healing trance."

"Sorry, Master Jusik," Sannah said, sticking her tongue out at the older Jedi now that she knew her friend would be okay.

Bardan raised a single eyebrow in response. "Really, Jedi Apprentice Sannah?"

Sannah blushed, but exhaled in relief nonetheless. Now that she had time to finally register what they had just done, she felt some sense of pride at having rescued several hundred people who would have ordinarily still be trapped down on the planet. Yaqeel was right, three serious but heal-able injuries in exchange for all those lives seemed more than worth it now.

The door to the room opened, and both Dinua and Jintar entered. Behind them, a dozen of the surviving Mandalorians waited in the hallway.

"Sannah, Doran."

Sannah's grim expression returned. Though the Jedi had survived, several Mandalorians had died. "Dinua."

"Good mission," Dinua said, slapping Sannah on the back as she passed the younger teen on her way to Bardan. "Skirata, when you're done, your clan's on the comm for you."

"Understood."

"Everyone else," Dinua said to the Jedi in the room. "You're being rerouted to Dac after this."

"'You're'?" Doran raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, while everyone's been busy patching themselves up, this ship's met up with a Mandalorian frigate to off-load our people. With the mission done, we have no other reason to remain onboard. You and Sannah are welcome to come with us if you want, _dikut."_

Doran and Sannah exchanged a glance, then shook their heads in unison. "As fun as it would be, we're still Jedi, Dinua."

The blond-haired woman smirked faintly. "I figured you'd say that. Fortunately for the two of you, both Scout and Kina Ha were on the frigate and are said to be willing to join your Jedi Order for the duration of this war."

"Really?" Doran blinked.

"Yes, really," Dinua held out her hand towards Doran. "Until next time, Doran. _K'oyacyi._"

"You too," Doran gripped her forearm. "It was a blast."

"Sannah," Dinua moved to repeat the gesture with the younger teen. "You keep that _dikut_ alive, you hear me?"

"Naturally," Sannah said. "Until I find someone who can do a better job, of course."

Dinua smirked. "Good luck with that."

Doran, who was shaking Jintar's hand, shook his head. "Jintar, your fiancé's corrupted my girlfriend."

"Wife," Jintar corrected.

"You had a wedding already?" Sannah said with wide-eyes.

"We had Scout officiate it when her ship docked," Dinua shrugged, as if getting married was no big deal.

"I'll _never_ understand you Mandalorians," Sannah said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Congratulations?" Doran added, nodding in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Jintar laughed. "I'm going to miss the two of you."

"Thank you for the help," Corran said as the Mandalorians stepped back.

"We were just helping out family," Jintar said, donning his helmet and gesturing to Doran and Sannah. "Family's more than blood after all."

"Yeah," Corran smiled, tilting his head in acknowledgement. "Good luck doing whatever you Mandalorians are going to do next."

"You as well, Jedi," Jintar said. Behind him on the other side of the doorway, the other Mandalorians formed up, and Dinua took her place at his side. "May we all make it out of this war."

"More or less in one piece," Yaqeel chimed in.

"More or less in one piece," Dinua agreed, as everyone nodded solemnly. "Fortunately for us, if things keep going as they are, there isn't much war to fight left. With luck, we'll see you all on Coruscant."

As one, the Mandalorians departed, their heavy boots thumping through the ship's corridor.

"And you're friends with them?" Jysella whispered in shock, eyes round.

"Uh huh," Sannah giggled. "Don't ask me how it happened. Even I don't know!"

Relieved laughter filled the room as the young Jedi were glad to be alive and have such amazing friends and family watching their backs.

**[o-o-[VI]-o-o]**

Tahiri exhaled as her ship finished entering the hangar of the _Rebel Dream_. "Good job _Veila_. Not bad for your first mission."

_Thank you._

Tahiri smiled. "We'll be heading back to Mon Cal next, so get some rest."

_I'm a ship, I don't need rest like you non-ship people do._

Tahiri rolled her eyes beneath the cognition hood, definitely recognizing her own perkiness in the _Veila_'s thought-message. There was just something about being able to talk with the _Veila_ that helped her to decompress from the high-stakes mission she had just completed. "Fine, go explore the HoloNet, or analyze the recordings of the mission, or play with the grutchin."

_What will you be doing?_

"Well," Tahiri glanced at the severed Slayer arm in her lap. "I have to deliver this to our scientists. We couldn't pick up a sample of the viruses the shapers were working on, so this will kind of be my apology gift."

_What do you think those people were?_

"Nothing good, that's for sure," Tahiri sighed. "There are only a few ways the Yuuzhan Vong shapers could have created a soldier that uses the Force, and all those ways involve the bodies or research done on Jedi."

_Like what they did to you?_

Tahiri grimaced and nodded. "Yeah. It won't surprise me if some of Meezhan Kwaad's research was used for whatever project gave birth to those people. It's kind of why I wanted to give them a chance. They really don't know any better because they've been brought up solely on Shimrra's doctrines."

_They're still your enemy._

"They're still living, breathing beings brought into this world through no fault of their own," Tahiri corrected gently. Despite being a super-intelligent ship, the _Veila_ was still learning and was still fairly innocent when it came to matters such as right and wrong. "I could have been one of those people. Forgiveness, understanding, those are the ways of a Jedi."

_But I'm a ship_. The _Veila_ almost whined, as if the concepts Tahiri was talking about was confusing for her.

"You're my friend," Tahiri giggled, reclining in her seat and patting the living walls fondly. "And if you're going to be a friend of Jedi, you can't just go blasting everyone who disagrees with you."

_Okay, I guess so…Tahiri, I am receiving a communications from Jaina Solo. Patching her through._

"_Tahiri, you okay in there?_"

"Yeah, Jaina," Tahiri said brightly. "I was just talking with _Veila_ and explaining to her what it means to be a Jedi."

_"Of course you were_," Jaina's reply was dry as her concern bled away. _"Come on out. Colonel Dorja said you managed to procure some samples for the intel people?"_

Tahiri held up the arm in her lap as she removed the cognition hood with her other hand. "A sample. Probably not what they were expecting though. Did Sannah and the others pull their mission off?"

_"Yeah, but with a lot of injured and several dead."_

"None of the other Knights?" Tahiri said quickly.

_"The worst I've heard is that Yaqeel is having her arm reattached. They ran into those same Force-using shaped soldiers that we did."_

"Well at least they made it out alive."

Tahiri reached the ramp of the ship and it lowered of its own accord. Giving the coralline bulkhead one last fond pat, Tahiri stepped out of her ship and into the busy hangar bay. Waiting for her was Vana, Zindra, Tekli, and Jaina.

"Hey, sorry for the wait," Tahiri said perkily, waving the severed arm. "Here, Colonel. This is for you."

Vana looked blankly at the arm. "And this is?"

"The arm of the Force-sensitive, shaped warrior that wanted to kill me," Tahiri said, beaming. "You can give that to whatever scientists we have so they can figure out just what they were."

Vana continued to stare blankly at Tahiri. "A severed arm?"

"Uh huh," Tahiri said, while Zindra, Tekli, and Jaina started to chuckle. "I thought I'd give you guys a hand with your studies."

"Be happy it didn't cost the other guy an arm _and_ a leg," Jaina added.

"We Jedi do try to reach out to others," Tekli said with a wise nod, before they all broke out laughing again.

Vana very reluctantly took the arm and began to walk away, shaking her head as she did. As she did, the others could hear her murmur repeatedly. _"I'm definitely taking that transfer. I'm definitely taking that transfer. These Jedi are insane!"_

Zindra laughed aloud, her body shaking with mirth. "Wow, leave it to Jedi to make me agree with an Imperial. Dad will never believe it."

"Ready for our customary glass of ice cold blue milk?" Tahiri asked the pilot with a cheerful grin.

"Yup. The rest of the Barefoots are already in the lounge waiting for you, Lead." Zindra tilted her head playful and jerked a thumb to Jaina. "We even invited Twin Suns to join us."

"And I kind of invited myself along," Tekli said.

"The more the merrier," Tahiri smiled, offering an elbow to each. "Come on, let's go. Before some senior Jedi or officer comes along and gives us some equally ridiculous mission like this one."

"Dropping a city on a city," Jaina nodded in agreement as they began walking. "That's one for the record books."

"And those giant voxyn," Tekli shuddered. "Never have I felt closer to a chew-toy than at that moment."

"All I remember is running for my life and wishing I hadn't signed up," Zindra said dryly.

"Oh right, there's that too," Jaina said, as if she just recalled that particular part of the mission. "You kind of get used to it after a while, so it becomes one big blur."

"That is true, isn't it?" Tekli agreed, looking pensive.

"And you're supposed to be a Jedi Healer, aren't you?" Zindra cocked her head at the Chadra Fan. "What's a healer doing taking on crazy covert missions?"

"Dropping a city on a city isn't exactly covert," Tekli pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

Tekli motioned to Jaina and Tahiri. "Someone has to keep these insane asylum escapees in one piece. If I don't go with them on these dangerous missions, they're liable to come back missing an organ or two."

The doors to the lounge opened and the members of both Twin Suns and Barefoot Squadron all raised their glasses in salute.

Jaina beamed at her friends and squadmates. "And this is why I love my job."

**[o-o-[VII]-o-o]**

"Repairs to my link to the hyperdrive are complete."

Both Jacen and Anakin looked over as Sekot approached them in the form of their grandfather.

"That's good, right?" Anakin said.

"It is," Sekot shifted to become a mirror image of the Ferroan magister. "I will be emerging into real space shortly, and from there we can change course and head to your Coruscant."

The brothers exchanged glances, seemingly steeling themselves for what was to come. "That's great, Sekot."

"Your tone suggests otherwise," Sekot tilted her head. As she sat down, she became the little Ferroan girl Triscia. "Why?"

"In some ways, we can't help but feel guilty about dragging you further into this war," Jacen replied with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

"In other ways, we can't really believe this war is going to end after all these years of fighting," Anakin added. "I mean, both Jacen and I spent a good portion of our teenage years running around, trying to avoid the Yuuzhan Vong and the seemingly overwhelming odds that were against us. And now, now we're on a sentient planet about to head to the Yuuzhan Vong capital, all in the hopes of ending a four year war. It still takes some getting used to."

"Look at it from the Yuuzhan Vong point of view," Ahsi-Sekot commented. "Both the ones who call themselves free, and those who still serve this Shimrra. The ones who are free see me as their long-lost home, a place they can belong after centuries of warfare and suffering. In comparison, your four years of war would be like just another day for most of them. All they have known is warfare, death, of belonging to nowhere yet needing a place to belong. And now that they have it, many are scared for the future. Scared, but hopeful as well."

"You'll be good for them, Sekot," Jacen said.

"And they for me," Ahsi-Sekot nodded in agreement. "Never before have I felt such a sense of completion. If I were a Jedi, and the Yuuzhan Vong could truly be felt in the Force, I would say that it was the Force that brought us together."

"What about the Yuuzhan Vong who follow Shimrra?" Anakin tilted his head curiously.

Ahsi-Sekot smiled faintly and gazed out at the Yuuzhan Vong structures being set up in the valley below. "They are even more scared than those who see themselves as free. To them, I represent an impossibility. The home of their gods. I represent a final judgment for their actions. A change many are nowhere near ready for due to their beliefs. In some part of their hearts, they know that they must abandon their current cycles of death and destruction. Yet, they continue to ignore this part in favor for what they are accustomed to, what they have been taught since they were children. My arrival will be akin to a parent's scolding, especially when the child knows that they have done wrong. They will kick, and scream, and protest their innocence, all the while knowing that change must occur if they are to continue living. Not all will be brave enough, strong enough, to embrace the change I represent. The change the people of this galaxy have brought to them. Of these, many will most likely take their own lives rather than see all that they know collapse around them. The few who choose not to will remain forever embittered as those around them grow happy. These will be ones who will cause trouble in the future, will be the challenge that all others must overcome as they learn their new place in this galaxy. And for the rest of Shimrra's followers, they will become like those who call themselves free. They will cease to be followers and merely become Yuuzhan Vong. They will become the backbone for the new society, those who had the strength to change even when it meant abandoning all they were fighting for."

"It almost sounds as if you're predicting the future," Jacen noted with raised eyebrows.

"Possibly," Sekot said enigmatically, taking on the form of Vergere. "But is it possible to predict the future of the Yuuzhan Vong, they who remain outside of the Force?"

"It all depends on your point of view," Anakin answered. "You and Tahiri managed to heal the Yuuzhan Vong infected with the virus through the Force, or at least a Vongsense enhanced version of it. To those who can't use Vongsense, and have never met Jacen, Tahiri, or myself, the YuuzhanVong are definitely outside of the Force and can't be seen by it. To those who can't use Vongsense but know Jacen, Tahiri, or myself, the Yuuzhan Vong might be outside the Force and it might not. As far as they are concerned, they know it's possible to sense the Yuuzhan Vong, but at the same time know that they themselves are incapable of doing so."

"And what of yourself, your brother, or Tahiri? "Vergere-Sekot asked.

"I'd like to think that it was possible to see the Yuuzhan Vong's future through the Force," Anakin shrugged. "It's far beyond what I'm capable of, but if it's definitely within the realm of possibility. Jace?"

Jacen was silent for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. It's possible that the Force can be used to see the future of the Yuuzhan Vong, just not the Force as we know it. There's so much about the Force that we aren't aware of, so much about the Force that exists outside of the teachings we were brought up on. It's impossible to understand it all. But, if at the very least we can make an effort to understand just a fraction of it, we'll be able to understand more of this galaxy as a whole. The Force is supposed to flow through everything after all."

"And the billion credit question of the day," Anakin glanced over at Sekot and his brother. "If you know that something's going to cause a problem in the future, do you let it happen or try to prevent it not knowing what other consequences your actions can have? Do we let these disillusioned and disgruntled Yuuzhan Vong disrupt the Supreme Council or whatever it will become, or do we lock them up?"

"A good question indeed," Vergere-Sekot chortled. "But it is not such a hard question, young Jedi. Ultimately, it's not up to us, is it? How will the Supreme Council grow if not through adversity? A bird cannot fly without first flapping its wings, cannot flap their wings without first stretching them wide. If we simply take a bird that has never flown high into the air and release them, they will not fly, but fall. Too much help can be hurtful, just as a little difficulty can be beneficial in the end."

"A necessary evil?" Jacen cocked his head to the side.

"Indeed," Vergere-Sekot's head bobbed up and down much like her real-life counterpart. "Will they not be stronger when kept on their guard? Will they not more carefully plan their decisions if they are protested vehemently? There is the difference between knowing the future and trying to control it. What happens, will happen, regardless of our actions. It is how we respond to those events when they come that becomes the deciding factor. Of course, that is just my opinion."

"You do not see a need for Jedi to stay on Zonama Sekot?" Anakin asked.

"I did not say that." Sekot blurred and once again became the Ferroan magister. "The Jedi will be essential in the coming years as guides and peacekeepers, just like they have always been for the rest of the galaxy. But there will come a time when the best guidance you can give is letting the Yuuzhan Vong make their own mistakes, take control of their own lives without any input from you. To use another metaphor, the Yuuzhan Vong are like toddlers right now, but they will grow quicker than you expect, and act upon your example. Hold their hands too long, however, and they will resent you. Ferroan, Jedi, whoever else stays to help the Yuuzhan Vong, the years after the war will be full of challenges unlike many we have experienced. They will be long years, but interesting and rewarding in the end for us all." Sekot paused as she considered her words, and offered the two Jedi a wry smile. "And as a planet, saying something will be challenging is no laughing matter."

"It's not too late to stick with the rest of us, Anakin," Jacen said, chuckling softly.

Anakin took in a deep breath, watching the blue glow of hyperspace above. "Nah, I think I'm going to like the challenge. Have to do something after this war other than kiss Tahiri and play peacekeeper. You sure _you_ don't want to stick around? This planet's like your dream-world. Full of all sorts of critters, especially once we begin transplanting all that Yuuzhan Vong life over."

Jacen looked down at the valley and distant tampasii. There was no denying that he wasn't tempted, that the idea of finally settling down and just playing Jedi game warden after years of constant conflict, didn't have a certain appeal. But then the real Vergere's words echoed in his mind, reminding him of the duty he had to the galaxy, to the destiny that was supposedly in store for him. He let a handful of dirt run through his hands and blow away with the constant breeze whipping across the surface of the planet.

"Nah." He mimicked his younger brother. "You may still be sure of your beliefs, of your place in this galaxy. I'm still finding mine."

"Being on the High Council isn't enough?"

"It's a start," Jacen said before he could stop himself. "I mean, when you're on the highest decision making body in the galaxy, there isn't much room for advancement. At least in the political realm. Not unless I become Chief of State or something silly like that. I have much to learn about the Force, all those little corners of this galaxy to explore. In a way, I'm fortunate in that the galaxy currently hates you and not me."

"Glad I could help your travel plans," Anakin laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Jacen grinned. "It's not time for me to settle down yet. I guess I'm like you, Sekot. I have more questions about the Force than answers. I always seem to have questions, even after finding answers."

"Your quest for knowledge is most intriguing," Ahsi-Sekot said, squatting down next to him. "Will you know when you've found what you were looking for? Or will your quest be never-ending?"

"Tenel Ka will probably be very angry with you if it's never-ending," Anakin chimed in.

"It'll only be for a few years," Jacen said lightly. "If I'm going to be one of the highest ranking Jedi, I need to better understand the Force and how others view it to be any good. Being a leader is one thing, but I think the promotion was a little premature."

"Good luck with that," Anakin said sincerely.

"Thanks," Jacen chuckled. "Good luck building up the Yuuzhan Vong. Comparatively, I think I have the easier job."

"Always were the lucky one, Jace," Anakin remarked.

"I think the entire family is lucky," Jacen reached out to ruffle his brother's hair. "We still have each other, and our friends."

"When you think about it, after surviving an intergalactic war with your friends and family, anything else that'll come next just doesn't seem that exciting," Anakin said with a small frown.

Jacen rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'm sure they'll be more than enough adventures for us in the future. We're Solos after all. Mystic Jedi business and galactic wars are our specialty."

**[o-o-[VIII]-o-o]**

After the hair-raising adventure, Jaina was in need of a break. Unfortunately, her preferred break-partner was currently half a galaxy away busy trying to keep his government from collapsing in on itself. Fortunately, her 'little sister' was likewise alone, her boyfriend also on the other side of the galaxy trying to do mystic Jedi business with a living planet.

Unfortunately, the need for a break came on the heels of Intelligence reports that reported a massive Yuuzhan Vong armada on the move. It was much greater than originally anticipated and elements of the Corellian taskforce had been reassigned to help Mon Calamari hold out. The tension in the air had been thick, with the remaining days filled with drills and more drills.

The only bright side was that the attack wouldn't be for another three days at the earliest.

In some ways, it was strange knowing that the battles they were about to fight would essentially end the four year war, that the battles would probably be the largest and most important in their young lives. In other ways, it was just another battle, business as usual, another fight against impossible odds. That's not to say the fight against impossible odds wasn't stressful in any way.

The older Jedi had seen the tension in not just Tahiri and Jaina's shoulders, but in their other younger charges, promptly gave everyone a day's worth of leave.

Bundled up in comfy parkas and reclined on two beach chairs, pushed together to give the both of them more room, were both Tahiri and Jaina. They were on a balcony of a private hotel—carved out of the ice on a giant ice floe by Crystal Reef—with nothing but glittering black-hued water all around them. The inky night's sky glimmered with the myriad of stars, the single moon full and bright shining off the darkened water in distorted reflection.

"It definitely feels like things are coming to a head, doesn't it?" Jaina whispered softly, the sound of the waves washing against the ice cap oddly soothing. If they listened hard enough, they could hear the soft call and echolocation-clicks of several ocean-going creatures passing in the distance.

"Yeah," Tahiri said in a small voice. "Is it wrong to be more scared of what comes after? I mean, we're going to win this war, I know that. But what then? What's going to keep this galaxy together when they no longer have the Yuuzhan Vong to hate, to blame for all their troubles? Will they even let the remaining Yuuzhan Vong live in peace?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong have definitely suffered enough," Jaina agreed softly. "If anything, I'll do my damnedest to ensure that you and Anakin and the Yuuzhan Vong have the peace you guys deserve. The war may be ending, but I'm still the Sword of the Jedi. It's my duty to keep everyone safe and happy."

"What about you and Jag?" Tahiri said, her head leaning to the side to rest on Jaina's shoulder. "Any happiness there?"

Jaina's expression was bittersweet as she stared up at the stars. "I guess that's up to the Force, isn't it? We're both attached to our duties, can't abandon them even if it means we remain miserable and lonely for the rest of our lives."

"That's just stupid," Tahiri said, looking at Jaina almost petulantly. "There's no reason you can't be happy too. Even Jacen's somehow clued into his feelings for a certain red-haired Queen Mother. You're the most passionate of the three Solos, that's your greatest strength. Duty or no, when this war is over, you better find someone to keep you happy, something other than slaying bad guys to pass your time. And that someone better be a brooding Clawcraft pilot who's probably become some type of Chiss general by now."

Jaina squirmed as Tahiri poked her in the arm with every sentence, finally emitting a small laugh. "Alright! Alright! When this war is over, I'll see what I can do about becoming some type of Jedi-Diplomat to the Ascendancy, or something like that. I'll invent my own post if I have to."

"Good," Tahiri's head bobbed once. "If Anakin and I are going to maroon ourselves on Zonama and live happily ever after, you and Jacen better have your own fairytale endings too."

Jaina chuckled, draping an arm around the smaller blond teen. "I just thought of something utterly ridiculous."

"Huh?"

"Well, you and Anakin are going to be the unofficial leaders and guides of the Yuuzhan Vong for a pretty long time. Jace and Tenel Ka, when they finally get together to produce a couple of heirs, are going to have Hapes and the Galactic Alliance locked down. And if anything does happen between me and Jag, we'll probably have the Chiss and Imperials under our belts. Between the six of us, we'll pretty much be ruling this galaxy before the decade's out."

Tahiri smiled. "That sounds fun."

"It'll be a lot of work."

"Someone has to fix this galaxy up," Tahiri shrugged. "As long as I have Anakin and the rest of you at my side, it doesn't seem like too big a challenge."

Jaina just sighed and rubbed Tahiri's shoulder affectionately. "I'm definitely going to miss you and Anakin. I mean, I understand why the two of you are exiling yourself to Zonama Sekot, but I don't like it one bit. Jace doesn't either and it's driving him up the wall. It's more than rare that we run into a problem we can't solve."

"It won't be that bad," Tahiri said. "And you and Jacen can always visit us. It's not like Zonama Sekot is going to severe _all_ contact with this galaxy."

"I know, I know," Jaina said, her own head leaning to the side to rest itself against Tahiri's. "And for you and Anakin, living together on a sentient planet so strong in the Force will probably be like some dream come true. But recently, when I imagined what I would do with the war over, I had always pictured the two of you with the rest of us Solos. It just…doesn't seem right that even with the war over our family will still be split up."

Tahiri made a small sound as she gripped Jaina's hand, her eyes fluttering close.

"Tahiri?"

"It's not quite official yet," Tahiri said, her face flushed.

Jaina continued to just rub Tahiri's arm. "You'll always be a Solo even if it takes my brother another decade or two to make it official."

"Please," Tahiri laughed, unable to stop the glowy warm feeling in her chest caused by the idea of being 'officially' part of the Solo family. She had a silly grin on her face as she basked in her bond with Jaina. It was kind of fun, having an older sister. "Knowing Anakin, he'll propose to me as we're assaulting Shimrra's citadel, or as everything is going to pieces around us. He may be good at improvising his plans, but he has the _worst_ timing of the three of you. Is there something about me that says that I'm the type of girl who enjoys being kissed and having highly romantic moments whenever I'm in a life-or-death situation?"

"I can't say," Jaina said, grinning. "I know _I'm_ the type of girl who'll always be in those life-or-death situations, more so if I'm with Jag. There's just something about us Solos and danger that seem to go hand in hand."

"What about Jacen?"

"My twin? He's the guy in love with a girl who has to survive at least two assassination attempts a day."

"Good point," Tahiri giggled.

Jaina sobered slightly, giving Tahiri a one-armed hug. "But you and Anakin be happy after this war is over, okay? I mean it. Take care of each other and don't let anything mess up what you have. I just…I just want the two of you to have a family of your own, to not worry about anything going on in the rest of the galaxy. The two of you have more than done your fair share, leave it to me and the others to continue fixing this galaxy up."

Tahiri nodded, closing her eyes as she envisioned having that family Jaina wanted her and Anakin to have, the family _she_ wanted to have. The warm feeling in her chest coursed all the way down to her toes at the thought of it. "We will be, Jaina. I love him so much. He makes me stronger, gives me the confidence and courage to do all the crazy things I've done. I don't need much to be happy so long as I have him. I love him I don't know how to describe it. Do you feel the same way about Jag?"

"Not as strongly," Jaina said softly. "Jag and I have never had the time to get that close, don't have that Force bond to help us along."

"But do you want that with him?" Tahiri looked up again.

Jaina nodded mutely, allowing her own armored heart to admit what she normally tried to bury away. Tahiri just had that effect on her. No matter how she tried to keep everyone at bay, how protective of her heart she was, Tahiri found a way through those defenses with ease. And Jaina was glad that the younger teen was capable of doing so. Jaina would much rather be a living, feeling being, than a mindless, one-tracked Sword of the Jedi smiting all the wrongdoers. That didn't mean she'd voice her feelings aloud though.

"You'll have it," Tahiri said definitively. "I just know it. You and Jag. Jacen and Tenel Ka. Me and Anakin. And just like that fun vision of yours, we'll pull this galaxy together and show it that no one can mess with us."

Jaina closed her eyes and breathed in the cool sea air. "You're an amazing little sister, you know that?"

"Thanks," Tahiri chirped, making herself comfortable against Jaina. The sound of the waves and the warmth of Jaina's taller form lulling her to sleep. "You're a pretty great big sister yourself."

Jaina just made a noise of agreement as she settled against the smaller Jedi. The day's break had been a much needed relief, and the stiffness of her muscles dissipated as she too drifted off to a comfortable sleep filled with dreams of a happier and brighter future.

**[o-o-[IX]-o-o]**

"What can you do for us in return? Hmmm…let's see. How about a statue of me, robes of solid gold, and a holiday named after me," Ganner smiled at the holocams, before receiving punches in the arm from both Natua and Zekk. "What? We just saved their planet, is that too much to ask? I mean, I saved a planet last time, and all I got was a line in the ground named after me. I have to do things right this time"

"Ganner!" Zekk said, shaking his head.

"Fine, include these two in the statue too."

"Jedi Rhysode," Natua scowled.

"Fine, no statue."

"Or robes of gold," Zekk said.

"Or holiday. You're already a god, what more could you want?" Natua added, then quickly shook her head. "Wait, don't answer that."

Ganner looked heartbroken at the cameras. "I guess all I can accept is your goodwill and thanks. Us Jedi live are supposed to live frugally and modestly after all."

Off to the side, Rahm leaned towards his sister. "Are they Jedi team or a comedy troupe?"

"It's a good thing they're finally leaving," Mallie nodded.

"In all seriousness, though," Ganner straightened and flashed a winning smile at the hover-cams floating all around, and the crowd of several thousand filling the bombed-out and charred streets around the stage. "Just continue to be the good people you all are and remember what you accomplished here these past few months. Us Jedi can only do so much, our efforts will only go so far. We're mainly around to give you that leg-up, or the kick-in-the-pants for some, but we can't do it all. United, your future is in your hands. It is up to the rest of you to continue what has been started today. Working side by side with each other, all of you have it within yourselves to bring Corulag into the future. A new day has dawned on this planet, a new chapter poised to be written, and it is thanks not to us Jedi, but the brave acts of all of you, that it is possible. So thank _you_ for supporting our own efforts, and may the Force be with you all."

The crowd cheered as Ganner and the others bowed respectfully. The Jedi rose from their bow, waving to the crowd and walking off the stage to an uplifting score being broadcasted from speakers spread throughout the city. The fight for Corulag had been embarrassingly quick compared to the months that had gone into its planning. The Yuuzhan Vong garrison, now detained and awaiting transport off planet, still had no idea what had happened, and they had had a week to processes the events.

"Good speech," Galen said, holding out a hand to Ganner.

"Thanks."

"We've sent word through some of Juno's intel contacts that this planet is secure. A Hapan fleet is swinging by to pick you and the others up and bring you back to Dac."

"I was just beginning to like this place," Ganner sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as the planet's newly elected president began elaborating on his future plans for the planet in the background. "You sure you can take everything from here?"

"We'll manage," Galen nodded. "You certainly helped set it up that way."

"No problems with the organized crime families?" Natua asked.

Mallie shook her head. "Surprisingly, they're actually helping keep this new government stable. I'm not sure how long it will last, but they stepped into the power vacuum before the actual criminals could."

"Of course, they have a couple members of their family now on the Corulag Senate, so things should definitely become interesting as we rebuild," Rahm added.

Galen's comlink beeped, and the older Jedi answered it. "Go ahead, Juno."

_"The Hapans have arrived, and it looks like most of them will be staying for a short-term basis."_

"Really?"

_"With Corulag in our hands, and the Yuuzhan Vong none-the-wiser, Galactic Alliance Fleet Command will be using this planet as a staging ground for an attack on Coruscant. The space above Corulag is going to get real crowded, real quick. In the meantime, a Dukat Gray is requesting to speak to the Jedi in charge."_

Galen blinked, looked at the younger Jedi, and then held the comlink out to Ganner. "Here you go."

"Huh?"

"You're in charge."

"I thought you were."

"I was, and my last act was to put you in charge, Jedi Rhysode. Now I'm retired. I'm getting too old for politics and planet-saving anyways."

Ganner stared at the comlink as if it were an amphistaff head. Slowly he took it, then promptly handed it over to Mallie. "Here, now you're in charge."

Mallie's head whipped up in surprise. "What?"

"Zekk, Natua, and I need to be going. It's your planet anyways."

"Father!" Mallie looked to Galen, who was already walking away with his hands in his pocket. She whirled around to her brother, who promptly put several steps of distance between them.

"You're the oldest, Mal."

Scowling at Ganner and the others, Mallie snatched the comlink from his hands with authority. "Fine. Mom, this is Mallie, put the Dukat through."

_"What happen to your father?"_

"He retired," Mallie said waspishly.

"_And Jedi Rhysode?"_

"He did the usual thing of handing all the responsibility to me and Rahm."

"Just you!" Rahm corrected.

Mallie glared at her brother. "Of handing all the responsibility to me."

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "_Well, if you're the Jedi in charge, I guess you're the Jedi in charge. Connecting you to the Dukat now."_

As Mallie began coordinating relief efforts with the Dukat, Ganner, Zekk, and Natua began to walk away from the crowded plaza.

"We didn't do too bad," Zekk commented mildly, gazing about the rain-soaked grey buildings that surrounded them.

"Not bad at all," Ganner said, slinging an arm around Natua. "What say you, Green Girl?

Natua removed his arm, but nodded approvingly. "It could have been a lot worse. I take it this is an average adventure for you?"

"More or less," Zekk nodded. "Insane bad guys, improbable plans that somehow work, and big celebrations in the end."

"The high life," Ganner said brightly. A Hapan shuttle descended through the white fluffy clouds in their direction. "Planet freed, Vong foiled, and the nice warm rays of the sun shining down on us. Can't get any better than that."

Natua smiled faintly. "Indeed. I wonder how all the others have fared during our adventures. It is nearly impossible for us to _all_ have had some type of high-risk, life-threatening adventure. "

Ganner and Zekk looked at each other dubiously. "You want to place a bet on that?"

Natua hesitated. "Then again, these are our friends we are talking about."

"Exactly," Ganner laughed. The shuttle landed in an empty lot close by, its name—the _Ruby Stomper—_visible for a second before the hatch opened. "Well, our ride awaits."

"It's going to be nice to finally see the others again," Zekk said. "I'm not sure if it's just me, but even if I don't have a place to call my own, whenever I'm with all the others I feel like I'm home."

"It is not just you, Jedi Zekk." Natua nodded sagely, the heels of her boots clicking thrice as she stepped onto the metal boarding ramp. "There's no place like home after all."

**[o-o-[Chapter End]-o-o]**

**A\N**: Hope the double update was okay. Please leave a review if you're inclined too =). This ends the Cato Neimoidia/Lorodan arcs, a brief one-chapter adventure involving everyone's favorite Executor and the Slayers is coming up Saturday. And then we begin the final battle with an all-out siege on Mon Cal on Sunday. Almost done!


	64. Chapter 64

**Sixty-Four**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

"Now, we shall do things my way," Nom Anor glared at the surviving Slayers. They were all on an infidel cargo ship supplied by the remnants of the Peace Brigade, about to land in the spaceport of the planet of Mon Calamari. It wasn't his first destination of choice, but at the moment, choice was something he no longer had. The Slayers had survived in greater number than he had wanted and forced him to continue the mission he had been assigned. That wasn't to say, though, that he would tolerate their continued command over him. "If you had only listened to me and waited for the appropriate time, we would have been able to kill both the target _Jeedai_ with ease. Instead, your foolishness had the garrisons empty, your thirst for blood spooked the _Jeedai_ and alerted them that we were aware of their presence. I think up plans for a reason, Shimrra sent you with me for a purpose. And because you failed to heed my advice, you failed him."

The leader of the group of Slayers, one with a amphistaff bite on his cheek, snarled and punched a fist through a flimsy metal locker. "_You_ were the one who set the trap."

"And _you _triggered it too early," Nom Anor spat back. "You failed Shimrra. Failed the gods. Failed your purpose. All because you knew nothing of restraint. Knew not the intricacies that go into trapping _Jeedai_. When we arrive on Mon Calamari, you _will_ listen to me. You _will_ accept my orders as if they were Shimrra's. Only then will you have fulfilled your purpose. Only then will our targets be slain."

The Slayer snarled, leaning forwards so that his spittle flew out onto Nom Anor. "We are no droid! We are Slayers of Shimrra and…"

"You are ignorant children," Nom Anor said, flicking a finger and impaling the Slayer in the shoulder with a specialized blade coated in neurotoxins. It wouldn't kill, but it would remind the Slayer who was in charge by temporarily breaking down some of the enzymes that gave the Slayer its rapid healing and causing great pain in the process. The Slayer collapsed to the ground, gripping at his head and howling in pain. "And I am the Executor of Shimrra."

The other Slayers shifted, and Nom Anor glared at them. "You wish to fulfill the purpose you were born for, don't you? To slay the _Jeedai_? The enemies of Shimrra?"

The Slayers looked uneasy, but they all nodded.

Nom Anor stepped onto and over the Slayer writhing on the ground in pain. "Then listen closely. I know how these _Jeedai_, and the infidels they work with, act before major battles. As we will be arriving a few days before the fleets of Nas Choka, we will be arriving at the height of their preparation. Stealth is key. The specialized ooglith masquer provided to me will allow the _Jeedai_ to sense me in their 'Force,' so I will be able to move about as freely as you. Our main goals will be the barracks where the squadrons Twin Suns and Barefoot reside in. The moment we arrive, the _Jeedai_ will sense something amiss in their 'Force,' and will investigate. That is our chance to strike. Reign in your baser instincts for just that length of time, and you will have successfully fulfilled your purpose."

"And what after, Executor?" One of the other Slayers asked.

"'After'?" Nom Anor repeated incredulously.

"After we have fulfilled our purpose," a second Slayer nodded. "When the _Jeedai_ have been slain, what next?"

Nom Anor stared at the Slayers in disbelief. They were supposed to be mindless drones, akin to the foolish warriors that swelled the ranks of the Yuuzhan Vong. "Afterwards, you shall do as much damage as possible by killing and destroying everything in your path. That is what the explosives supplied to us by our Peace Brigade allies are for. When you finally fall in battle, you shall be raised up to the gods and rewarded in the afterlife."

"Then today is the last day of our lives?" A third Slayer said, straightening.

"Yes," Nom Anor said smoothly. "Whether this plan succeeds or fails, today is the last day you shall ever see."

"And what of you, Executor?"

Nom Anor bowed his head lowly. "I am like you. Should Shimrra and the gods deem I die today, than die I shall. I shall merely do whatever the powers greater than me bid me to do."

The Slayers seemed to all agree with his statement. "Then we shall die today in the name of the Yun'o."

"For that is our fate, and the only fate that was ever in store for us," Nom Anor said. "You have done well to understand that. May the gods watch over you as you strike down the _Jeedai_."

The Slayers all let out a defiant yell, and then began pulling on the heavy gear that would disguise them. They were supposed to be shipyard workers and mechanics, fleeing from a warzone and hoping to land a job at one of the many hangars that dotted the ocean planet. Whether the disguise held up was one thing. But for Nom Anor, again he was provided with the perfect opportunity to escape.

And this time, for good.

With his specialized ooglith masquer he could quite literally disappear among the countless throngs of people. If there was one thing he was good at besides scheming, it was surviving at all costs. And he would survive, somehow, no matter how the war ended. In the end, Nom Anor knew that he had only himself to look out for. That his decisions had led him to this planet far from the Core of the galaxy. Now his life was truly measured by a single day.

Would he survive this latest mission?

The ramp to the ship lowered and Nom Anor smiled grimly.

Only time would tell.

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

With the knowledge that a massive Yuuzhan Vong fleet was only days away, drills and preparations for a planetary assault were in full swing. The task of defending Mon Calamari was made all the more difficult by the fact that the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances had stationed only a fraction of their available forces within the system. A sizable fraction, but a fraction nonetheless.

They would have to hold the planet at all costs against pretty much everything Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong could throw at them, until the signal was given that Zonama Sekot had re-emerged. The remaining Galactic Alliance fleets were all stationed at staging grounds throughout the galaxy, preparing for an immediate assault on Coruscant. Though most Jedi didn't like to believe in luck, everyone would need a whole lot of it for things to end on a positive note.

If the defenders of Mon Calamari were overwhelmed before Zonama Sekot could emerged, or if the planet was destroyed before Galactic Alliance reinforcements could go to its aid, all was lost. On the flip side, if things worked out, the war would end in their favor. It was a winner-take-all gamble that neither side could afford to lose.

"All right people," Colonel Jaina Solo, Sword of the Jedi, and Twin Suns Leader said into her comm. "I think we've got the maneuvers down. Head back to base and take the rest of the day off."

_"You're the best, Lead."_

"Remember that, Vale," Jaina smirked, piloting her X-wing back towards the planetary hangar their squadron was based out of. As the squadron made a fly by, the sun was just beginning to dip into the ocean, throwing up all sorts of vibrant colors into the sky. "We'll make it through this war yet, Twin Suns."

She received a series of comlink clicks in agreement and could only smile. Her conversation with Tahiri during their brief leave period was still fresh on her mind, and Jaina had to admit that she was certainly looking forward to the war's end and whatever came after.

The X-wings touched down in the hangar, and the pilots disembarked as techs moved in to service them. Jaina undid her flight helmet, tucking it under her arm as she one-hopped herself out of her fighter and to the duracrete below. Handing off her helmet to the nearest tech, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

The smells of oil and grease mingled with the faint salty, ocean air, while the sounds of the work crews filled the hangar.

"See you later, Colonel," Vale waved.

Jaina opened her eyes to wave back at her wingman. "You too, Vale. Going to enjoy your evening?"

"If by enjoy, you mean try to better my score on the simulators, yes," Vale said with a shake of her head. "With something as big as the battle for this planet, I'm definitely going to need all the help I can get. You sure you don't want another wingman?"

"You're a fine pilot, Vale," Jaina smiled. "And you've definitely grown since you've become a Twin Suns. I trust you."

"Thanks," the Neimoidian bowed her head. "See you tomorrow."

As the rest of the squadron disembarked and began to make their way out of the hangar, Jaina greeted her pilots by name, a broad smile on her face as she wished them all the best. She thoroughly blamed her positive outlook and her ability to bond with her squad on both Anakin and Tahiri. Not that it was a bad thing. Even the impending battle against all odds couldn't dampen her feelings for her second family, the pilots of Twin Suns. Whether it was Tahiri getting her to appreciate the bonds she did have, or Anakin's philosophy of taking things one day at a time, Jaina wasn't nearly as closed off and droid-like as she had been two years ago at Myrkr and Hapes.

Opposite of their rather drab, grey hangar, was an equally boring-looking military building, the home of the Barefoots. Their orange and purple, or desert-toned, X-wings provided a nice bit of contrast to the utilitarian military structures that dotted the base as they cruised down the runway and towards their hangar.

Jaina waved at Tahiri's X-wing, and felt Tahiri use the Force to greet her in return. In no time at all, the petite blond teen had hopped out of her X-wing and jogged across the runway.

"Hey!"

"Hey, how are the Barefoots looking?"

"As ready as we can get," Tahiri shrugged. "The newer members are all eager for that big battle that will end this war. The older ones, not so much. Zindra's treating them all to dinner."

"You're not going with?"

Tahiri shook her head as they began to walk towards the perimeter of the base, towards a promenade that overlooked the ocean. "The squadron's pretty much hers now. I'm just that token Jedi, there to boost morale and teach them all about the evils of shoes. Plus, even though its Barefoot squadron, it just isn't the same as the first one. I mean, half the squadron is new. And though they're nice and everything, I can tell my Vongness kind of makes them nervous. I guess, after two years, I just don't really want to put up with it anymore. I can teach a group of people that the Yuuzhan Vong aren't completely bad, but there'll always be a 'someone else' who'll come along with the same closed-mindedness. I'm Jedi patient, but I'm not _that_ patient, if you know what I mean."

"Looking forward to joining Anakin on Zonama Sekot?"

"Definitely," Tahiri nodded fervently. "At least there the stares I get will be worshipful and not hateful or weird. At least the Yuuzhan Vong appreciate my attempts to help them."

"Maybe after the battle, people's opinions of them will begin to change," Jaina said hopefully. Her mind went into the mind-boggling logistics that had already gone into the defense of the planet. Not just militarily, but politically as well.

The Freed Yuuzhan Vong were going to play a big role in defending Mon Calamari during the attack. In fact, nearly all of their ships had been recalled to aid in the upcoming battle. It was a highly political maneuver, meant to show the galaxy the difference between those that followed Shimrra and those who called themselves 'freed.' Of course, the maneuver also had a large risk factor involved. If Mon Calamari fell, the blame would no doubt be placed on the Freed Yuuzhan Vong defenders regardless of how hard they had tried.

There were other defenders, of course. The primary fleet of the Royal Hapan Navy, led by Queen Mother Tenel Ka herself. An Imperial taskforce led by Admiral Tanda Pryl. The Chiss under Major Irolia were also present, acting as a fast-response team to any area of the fleet that needed reinforcing. And a Galactic Alliance fleet, led by General Farlander, had point. Every fleet had been stocked with the most advanced cruisers and support ships available for the coming attack. And judging from the Intel they had on the approaching enemy fleet, they would need every advantage they could scrounge up.

Plans were made on top of plans, with the Galactic Alliance's most brilliant minds trying to find some way to help the fleet buy the time they needed. The desperation was clear when two Palanhi engineers, Hagan and Oster, both proposed an idea that boarded on insanity. The scheme involved rigging explosive charges at the core of the outer-most planet of the system, to be detonated when the enemy arrived. They had readied a planet in their own system during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of their home system, but never had cause to completely go through with it when the Yuuzhan Vong had been beaten back.

The reasoning behind the plan was that the loss of one uninhabited planet was worth the cost of the countless lives deeper in the system.

It went to show just how serious the situation was when High Command immediately approved of the plan and promptly installed the explosives within the core of Iceberg IV; a ball of rock and ice on the fringes of the Calamari system. There were other plans in the works, but Jaina still had to shake her head every time she thought of what was being dubbed the 'Oster-Hagan' solution.

"We can only hope," Tahiri shrugged, sounding more than a little dubious that _anything_ would make the galaxy see the Freed Yuuzhan Vong as something more than a symbol to hate.

Her pessimism promptly evaporated, however, when she saw both Doran and Sannah sitting at the edge of the promenade with their feet dangling in the water. Next to them, Yaqeel, Jysella, Bazel, Valin, and Seff, were happily chatting about their latest adventures. The group of younger Jedi noticed both her and Jaina at the same time and happily waved them over.

"Tahiri!" Sannah said brightly.

"Jaina," Seff waved.

"Come and join us," Doran motioned.

"Sure," Tahiri said perkily, brightening almost immediately.

Jaina chuckled and followed Tahiri over to the edge of the platform. Sitting down, she removed the boots of her flight suit and followed the example of the others.

"Wicked-looking scar," Jaina gestured to Valin.

The elder Horn sibling briefly raised a hand to touch the lighter-toned brand that ran across the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I thought it made me look pretty cool."

"Can you believe the idiot's going to keep it?" Jysella muttered, squawking in protest when Valin mussed up her hair.

"Is your arm okay?" Tahiri looked to Yaqeel. "I heard it kind of got…removed."

The Bothan Knight experimentally flexed her hand for Tahiri. "Still haven't got full mobility yet. Master Kina Ha said that I need to do a couple more Force-trances to get the cells back to where they were."

"Master…oh! The Jedi that was with the Mandalorians," Tahiri said, as the name clicked.

"Yeah," Sannah nodded. "I don't think she and Scout expected it, but the others have kind of become their unofficial apprentices too."

"They really know some unconventional Force techniques, and practical things too," Valin said sheepishly. "Master Esterhazy's been helping me and Sella use the Force to better analyze specific moments or scenes we're looking at."

"I don't know whether to be envious or in awe that you're getting lessons from Jedi of the Old Order," Jaina chuckled.

"Either one is fine," Yaqeel said with a laugh. "I'm still in deliriously happy shock. Must be the pain meds."

"Speaking of happy shocks, Doran, tell them," Sannah said excitedly, lightly pushing on his arm.

"Sannah," Doran rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. It's definitely happy news."

"Happy news?" Tahiri tilted her head at the wayward male of the group.

"It's nothing really," Doran sighed, shaking his head. "You know how mom kind of temporarily rejoined the Wraiths while Sannah and I received our lessons from those Old Order Jedi?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, uh…apparently, with me gone, they got a little lonely and decided to make my replacement," Doran made a face and shuddered. "My mom's pregnant and she says it's a girl this time."

While Sannah and Yaqeel beamed happily, Bazel and Seff rolled their eyes.

"Isn't that great?" Sannah smiled. "He's going to be a big brother."

"Being the older sibling is definitely a lot of work," Jaina patted Doran's back with mock sympathy. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Doran said dryly. "I think dad gets to raise her this time, though, so I doubt I'll see much of her. That was the unofficial deal my two parents had when mom took me on a tour of the Outer Rim. I get to be the good Jedi and whoever comes after me gets to be some scary-good Force-sensitive commando."

"Oh, did you hear about Natua and Jedi Zekk and Rhysode?" Jysella said, topic bouncing once more.

"No, what happened?" Jaina blinked. She was finding it hard to keep up as the younger generation of Jedi seemed to be in an orbit all on their own. She wondered if that was what others saw when she was with Lowie, Tesar, and the others.

"They managed to establish a beachhead in Yuuzhan Vong space," Jysella said excitedly. "And freed Corulag in the process. You can find out more, they're due back later on today. But isn't that amazing?"

Tahiri and Jaina glanced at each other. "Yup, that sounds like something they'd do."

"You're not even remotely surprised?" Sannah laughed, while Jysella looked a little put out.

"You've had some adventures of your own. When all your friends go on crazy missions too, you kind of get used to it. Don't you?" Jaina chuckled.

"Good point," Bazel shook his head. "Our life definitely hasn't been lacking excitement since we stepped off the _Shelter_, eh Valin?"

"You just won 'Understatement of the Year,' Barv. It seemed like only yesterday we hiding out in the Maw, watching HoloNet reports of the war and listening to Master Tione tell us all about the adventures of those ancient Jedi."

"Who knew we'd be leading fleets and fighting on the front lines, re-enacting all those stories and HoloNet reports in person?" Seff said lightly. "Although advice for all of you. Having a ship blow up around you and getting spaced is kind of a pain."

"Getting impaled by amphistaffs too," Jysella said, not to be left out. "Those things look a lot cooler in the holovids."

As the group continued to chat, the sun slowly dipped beneath the sea, allowing the dazzling array of stars to sparkle up into the sky. It was another clear night, the galaxy they were sworn to defend blinking lazily down at them from high up above. It was hard to imagine that they could even make a dent in the galaxy's problems, as small as they were and as big as the galaxy was. Nevertheless, as young as they were, they were still Jedi. Still the galaxy's first and last line of defense against the darkness and chaos that threatened to overwhelm it.

In those few hours of twilight, however, they were also young adults. Having seen much more than many teens their age should see, having done much more than many had a chance to do in an entire lifetime. Their chat light and full of mirth as they regaled each other with the things they had experienced and seen. The Force bond that existed between the young Knights kept their spirits up and their hearts warm even as the cool evening breeze washed over them. Laughter rang out, playful shoving and giggles. Even with the impending attack, the Jedi Knights enjoyed the brief reprieve from the responsibilities placed on their young shoulders.

And then the spell was broken

The entire group tensed as one as the Force seemed to shudder in distress.

"The Yuuzhan Vong?" Jysella whispered anxiously, scrambling to her feet.

"Can't be, it's too early," Doran shook his head. "Their fleet shouldn't be here for another few days."

They reached out with their senses, trying to find out what was wrong.

They didn't have to search for long as a massive plume of fire erupted out from the center of the base. And then another. And another. Those more in tune with the Force than the others could feel individual lives being snuffed out with every passing second.

"Come on!" Jaina's shout stirred the others from their stunned state, and they began to run towards the base alongside her.

**[o-o-[III]-o-o]**

Vale grinned happily as she pulled herself out of the flight-simulator. She had finally achieved a score comparable to most of the others in her squadron and no longer felt as bad that it was she, and not some other pilot with more skill, who had Jaina's back. She hadn't been so worried for herself as she had been for their fearless squadron commander whose back she would be watching. With Jaina's previous wingman being an ace pilot in the Chiss Ascendancy, with more kills to his name than most pilots would have in a lifetime, Vale knew she had had some pretty big boots to fill. Not that her new high score on the simulator even put her in the same league. But at least it showed some improvement.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, grimacing. A high score, but a couple of hours of sitting in a simulator after a day's worth of exercises in the cockpit of her X-wing was a pain in the back, neck, and whatever else one needed to strain when sitting in a cockpit. Several tendons popped as she stretched her arms out and groaned in relief. What she needed now was a good meal and a shower. In either order was fine with her.

She heard the door to the simulator room open behind her and said lightly. "Here for some late night practicing? I'm done for the day, so the room's all yours."

She turned to face whoever had entered, and then gasped as a blinding pain filled her midsection. Very weakly, she looked down, seeing a glowing purple blade embedded in her sternum. She looked up, eyes wide with disbelief and anguish, and saw her own reflection in the darkened visor of her attacker's helmet. The blade was pulled free, and Vale staggered backwards a couple of steps, sinking to her knees as she struggled to take in air.

Her attacker swiftly swept the blade through the air, and after a searing pain at her neck, Vale knew no more.

The scene was repeated several times more all throughout the Twin Suns barracks as all the pilots who had stayed on base soon found themselves in a world of trouble.

Twin Suns Five and Six, Darra Beks and Naxus Fio, had been listening to music in the safety of their shared quarters when they saw a brief motion out of the corner of their eyes. Assuming that it was their commanding officer coming to check up on them, they swung themselves out of their bunks and snapped to attention. An amphistaff snapped out and promptly tore open their throats.

Twin Suns Eight, Sybor Telinis, was doing work on his fighter in the now quiet hangar bay. The work crews had all left for the night, but the silence was welcoming for him. Busy beneath his fighter trying to repair damage caused by a micro-meteorite, he heard the heavy footsteps of someone entering the cavernous hangar.

"Hey, is that you Nine?"

There was a snap-hiss of a lightsaber as a glowing blade severed the X-wing's landing struts and promptly dropped the several ton starfighter onto the unfortunate pilot beneath.

The deaths were lightning quick, no witnesses, and no alarms sounded. No one had expected the Yuuzhan Vong to launch a suicide mission ahead of their main attack, and no one had expected the Yuuzhan Vong to have Force-aware soldiers infiltrate one of the best defended bases on the planet. And since the defenses were more for keeping people out, the Slayers were able to operate with impunity as they purged each building of their occupants.

**[o-o-[IV]-o-o]**

"Here it is, the best food my measly paychecks could afford." Zindra held a box of food up into the air and grinned at the members of Barefoot Squadron as they relaxed in the all-purpose room of their barracks. The mouth-watering scents of the food in the carry-out boxes quickly spread through the room.

"Ahhh, those steaks smell really good, Seven," new Barefoot pilot, Jo'dam Cidraster said eagerly. A farmboy from Tatooine fresh out of the academy, he was still adjusting to the 'great wide galaxy' that had been opened up to him. He had spent his youth studying the geography of countless worlds, but his trip to the academy had been the first time he had actually left the desert planet. He was well liked, often entertaining the squadron about stories from his life back at his family's moisture farm. With three younger sisters, a pet horned-toad, a side hobby of dentistry, and an extended family that rivaled the size of the Darklighters, he never ceased to have some type of tale handy to the situation the squadron was in. "By the way, did I ever tell you all about the time my gran decided to cook a bantha using the wing of my T-16? I love my gran 'ta death, but old ladies with plasma torches should never be allowed near expensive skyhoppers and bespin gas canisters."

The rest of the squad all rolled their eyes, though the new Adumari pilot, Byt Uffbo, looked on in alarm. "She was okay though? Wasn't she?"

"You kidding? My gran could probably walk into a sandstorm and come out without a grain of sand on her," Jo'dam laughed. "She blew the heck out of the shed, and my skyhopper, but the only thing she lost was her dentures."

As Zindra distributed the containers of food from the bag, she looked at what she had left and frowned. "Blast it. I asked for five noodle trays, they only gave me three. Hang on a sec guys. I'll see if I can't flag down that service droid and give it a good talking to."

"Don't take too long, Zindra. We might eat all the food." Barefoot Four, Zyca Lar, said laughingly.

"You guys would, wouldn't you," Zindra said with sarcastic cheer.

She gave the distribution duties over to Barefoot Eight, Bothan pilot Qui and took off at a light run. As she hurried after the droid that had delivered their food, she passed several mechanics dressed head-to-toe in overalls. "Oh, hey guys, you still here? Why don't you join the rest of the Barefoots, I'm treating them, and it's really thanks to you all that our fighters work as well as they do."

The leader of the mechanics tilted his head, face hidden behind a welding visor.

"Just in the rec room down the hall, everyone's there," Zindra gestured. She glanced back down the hall anxiously. "Sorry, I have to run. I'm trying to catch up to that droid that nerfed my order, I'll talk with you guys later!"

Zindra continued to run, barely waiting for the automated doors to slide open as she slipped out into the cool Mon Cal night. The moment she took her first step, however, she paused. Recalling the mechanics she passed, her mind was just catching up to what she had seen. She had been so preoccupied with catching up to the waiter droid that it had almost slipped her mind. And as the memory became clear, panic rose.

"No!" Zindra's eyes grew round in terror. She clearly remembered seeing an amphistaff wrapped around the wrist of one of the mechanics.

She spun around on her heels to and made to re-enter the building, when a shock wave lifted her off her feet followed by a blaze of flame and light.

**[o-o-[V]-o-o]**

Alarms were blaring everywhere as Jaina led the others towards the flaming structures.

"Control, give me a status report, what's going on?" Jaina yelled into her comm.

_"Unknown, Goddess. Advise you find a secure location and bunker down. If this is a Yuuzhan Vong attack, you will most likely be their primary target. Freed Yuuzhan Vong and Hapan reinforcements have already been scrambled."_

"_'If_' this is a Yuuzhan Vong attack?" Jaina said incredulously. "What else could it if it's not an att…"

"Jaina, I'm not picking up any Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri said softly. "Reach out with the Force, you can feel them."

"It's 'those' guys again," Bazel grumbled, pulling his lightsaber free.

"On Cato Neimoidia, They called themselves 'Slayers'," Tahiri said in a low voice. "I gave an arm I severed to the science people so they can find out more."

"Could have just asked me," Sannah said, her voice unnaturally grim.

"Dead Jedi cells slapped together," Doran elaborated, to the horror of the older Jedi.

Another explosion, this time in the direction of the military barracks, and horror was put on the back burner.

"We _are_ the targets," Tahiri said, paling. "That was the Barefoot building."

A plume of fire rose up into the sky, and Jaina swore. "And that was Twin Suns."

"Where's Lowie and Tesar?" Tahiri said quickly.

"They went to the city to pick up some supplies," Jaina said. "They actually should be back any time now."

Another explosion.

"What are we going to do?" Yaqeel looked to Jaina.

"Valin, Jysella, Barv, Yaqeel, with me," Jaina nodded once. "The others go with Tahiri. These 'Slayers' just made one very big mistake attacking our squadrons."

**[o-o-[VI]-o-o]**

"Now that doesn't look good," Ganner said, his face locking into a mask of cheer as smoke rose up from the base they had been about to land at. "Pilot, take us in."

"Control is waving us off, sir! Says the area is unsecure and they are unsure of the number of assailants!"

"Our friends our down there, take us in," Zekk reinforced.

The pilot hesitated, but then nodded. "Yes, sir."

As the ship moved in for its final approach, however, three blades of glowing purple flew out from the surface. Though the pilot tried to avoid the blades, they tracked the path of the shuttle and promptly sliced three glowing lines into the bottom of the craft.

All at once, Natua, Ganner, and Zekk were thrown into the nearby bulkhead as the shuttle pitched forward.

"We've lost control of landing thrusters and engines! Hang on, we're going in hard!"

One of the larger buildings on the ground rapidly shrunk in distance as the shuttle careened out of control through the night's sky. A split second later it slammed into the building in an ear-shattering blast, sending shrapnel and debris flying every which way.

**[o-o-[VII]-o-o]**

Tekli and Imperial scientist Sanix Fous were in one of the base's many open-aired courtyards with other members of their science team, taking a small break from their studies.

"I know what the readings said, but it'd take bio-science beyond what our own shapers and people are capable of," Sanix said, sipping a cup of caf. "Cloning a cross-species, artificially created sample made of dead cells shouldn't be possible. It's like they used an artificial, hybrid dead cell and recreated a functioning live one in its exact image."

"It's the only way to explain the allelic variations we're seeing," Tekli argued. "We've seen it before with the voxyn. The Yuuzhan Vong create an alpha subject and use the tissue from that subject rather than create variations within the DNA for a more diverse species."

Just as Sanix was about to respond, klaxon alarms blared loudly above their heads. What few interior lights were visible from their position promptly turned red just as the rumbling echoes of explosions sounded in the distance. Only moments later, a shuttle flew over their building in a thunderous racket, its engines making really unhealthy whining noises and flames were exploding out its back. It seemed locked in its current course, which was directly into the upper levels of one of the buildings that made up the science-wing of the base.

The scientists held up their hands on instinct as the shuttle slammed into the towering structure in a violent collision. Despite the ball of fire that emerged from the blast, as well as the bits and pieces of debris that began to rain down, the team of scientists were still completely at a loss as to what was happening and could only stare dumbly at the damaged building above them.

Receiving the gist of what was happening through her Force bond with the others, Tekli gasped. "We need to get out of here now. The arm we have in the lab, the friends of the one it belongs to are here!"

Glowing circles promptly appeared in the thin pre-fab duracrete sheets that made up the walls of the surrounding buildings. Almost in scientific curiosity, the scientists all stared on in disbelief. The thin duracrete sheets fell away, and muscular, stocky Slayers stepped out from the holes.

"Sanix, take the others and go," Tekli whispered.

"And you?"

"There's no way we'll be able to outrun them if I don't hold them off," Tekli pulled out her lightsaber.

"There are five of them," Sanix protested.

Tekli glanced at the scientist with an almost apologetic smile. "Then please run as fast as you can. I'll try to buy you as much time as possible. Now go."

Sanix swallowed, and then gestured to the other scientists, still stunned with fear. "Come on! Follow me!"

The scientists took off, sprinting as the five Slayers arranged themselves in a single line on the opposite side of the courtyard; lightsabers and amphistaffs at the ready. Seeing Tekli as their only opponent, they confidently closed the distance until they were mid-way across the courtyard.

Tekli met their approach, step for step, her lone sapphire blade shimmering. As she eyed the Force-aware soldiers standing only a couple steps away from her, she met the gaze of the one at the center. "You've caused enough death and destruction. Please surrender, I have no wish to fight."

_"Then you are weak_," laughed one of the Slayers.

"No, she's just smarter than us brutes who only know how to make things go boom," a voice said from behind the Slayers.

The Slayers spun around and saw three figures standing in front of the holes they had made in the wall.

"_Jeedai_," the Slayer sneered.

"Ugly…"

"Ganner, you don't have to insult every guy we face," Zekk sighed, shaking his head.

"What took you so long?" Tekli said, leaping backwards to put some distance between herself and the Slayers. Now that she had kept the Slayers' attention, she had no desire to be so close to them.

"Apologies," Natua said. "It was my first time surviving a shuttle crash and navigating a burning building before jumping from several dozen stories to the ground. I won't slow them down the next time."

"You're forgiven," Tekli said without a single pause for incredulity. "Any serious injuries?"

"Beyond burnt clothes and a few scratches, nothing." Ganner said in negative. "Although Zekk did manage to lose his shirt again."

"Enough talk!" Roared the Slayer.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Fighting it is," Ganner said quickly, his lightsaber flying to his hand. He took a step forward, and then re-evaluated his opponents. "By the way, Tekli. Just what are these things?"

"New soldiers created by the Yuuzhan Vong," a new voice replied. Stepping through the double-doors Sanix and the other scientists had retreated through was the Imperial Director of Research, Roleesta Stone. "Force sensitive, but not trained to use the Force."

"Director Stone?" Tekli blinked in surprise at the older woman. "Why didn't you retreat with the others?"

The director allowed a ghost of a smile to cross her face as she undid a cylindrical container at the side of her hip. "I've had enough of running and hiding to last me several life-times. It's been a while, but I think I still have what it takes."

"Have what…" The Jedi all blinked in astonishment when they realized that they could feel the Imperial scientist in the Force.

"Oh," Ganner blinked, suddenly feeling very dumb that he hadn't connected the dots sooner. After his countless trips to the Imperial Library to search for Zonama Sekot, he hadn't even suspected that the cranky librarian had been more than she appeared. Although, he mentally conceded, she would have had to have been good at hiding herself to have lasted so long.

"Oh indeed," the Director activated her lightsaber. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. Olee Starstone, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order of the Grand Republic. Would you all do me the honor of allowing me to fight at the side of other Jedi once more?"

Tekli inclined her head briefly. "We'd be honored, Jedi Starstone."

"It's been a while since I heard that name," the older woman smiled. "Far too long."

Tekli and Olee stood at each other's side, while Ganner, Zekk, and Natua flanked the Slayers between them.

The Slayer leader didn't appear at all intimidated by Olee's appearance. "One _Jeedai_, or five, you will still fall!"

"Really?" Ganner said with a winning grin. "Prove it!"

And with a burst of motion, both sides launched themselves at each other.

**[o-o-[VIII]-o-o]**

Tahiri felt some amount of fear as she approached the barracks for the Barefoot pilots. Though she had only just been voicing her discomfort with the new members, they had still been a part of a new family she had never had before. And there were also the older Barefoots, who had been with her at the start and made the entire squadron possible with their positive support. She felt her heart pounding as anxiety threatened to get the better of her. They had to be all right. They just had to.

She, Sannah, Doran, and Seff rounded the corner and froze. The entire barracks was completely engulfed in a raging fire. Black smoke, glowing orange, rose high into the sky, and there were audible pops and snaps as the fire ate away at the building.

"Oh no," Tahiri whispered, her mouth dry.

"Tahiri," Sannah reached out and placed a supportive hand on the older teen's arm.

Tahiri took a step forward, shaking her head. They couldn't have _all_ been killed. The flames raged before her, casting a hellish glow in the early night. There was no sign of life, no movement.

"Over here," Seff called out, kneeling next to a body.

The other three young Jedi quickly moved to his side.

"Zindra!" Tahiri rasped, kneeling next to the badly burned figure of her squadmate.

"She's still alive, just barely," Seff said helplessly. "We need to get the medics over here quick though."

"We have something better," Doran said, gesturing to his girlfriend. "Sannah, do your thing."

Sannah nodded, cracking her knuckles as she knelt next to Zindra's body. After a brief examination, she grimaced but nodded. "I can stabilize her. But we'll still need those medics."

"I'll call…" Tahiri whirled around in time for a powerful Force blast to hit all of them like a sledgehammer.

The quartet of young Jedi were lifted off their feet and brutally slammed into an unforgiving wall behind them. Winded and daze, the four could barely look up at their assailants. There were nine of them, their stature and Force-presences identifying them as Slayers.

"Behold," One of them proclaimed. "The powers of the gods!"

Tahiri was lifted up high into the air by the combined Force grip of several, her body jerked and thrashed about like a rag-doll. Sannah let out an angry snarl and tried to charge the Slayers, only to have another sledgehammer-like blow send her flying back into the wall.

The Slayer smiled victoriously, activating his lightsaber. "And behold the death of a false god."

With unerring accuracy, he hurled the glowing sword towards Tahiri's defenseless form.

"No!" Sannah yelled, struggling against a crushing Force-grip holding her in place. Another blow had her and the others fighting for consciousness, sealing Tahiri's fate.

Before the lightsaber made contact with Tahiri, however, an aqua-colored blur sliced the lambent saber in two, promptly extinguishing the would-be lethal projectile. The viridian bar of light shimmered out of existence as its owner continued to plummet through the sky from somewhere else much higher; the figure a mere shadow in the darkness of the night.

The Slayers were dumbfounded and the Jedi were shocked as they traced the shadow's descent. A split second later, Tahiri's savior landed on the ground in a crouched position in the middle of the nine Slayers, a small gust of dust and ash flying out beneath her on impact.

The flames of the nearby barracks reflected off the savior's red hair and rancor-skin leather armor. Slowly, the figure rose and regarded the Slayers with a raised eyebrow.

"Greetings."

"_Jeedai_," The Slayer sneered.

"You have a friend of mine in the air. Release her and I shall spare your lives," Tenel Ka said in cool response.

The Slayers activated their lightsabers and unfurled their amphistaffs.

"Since you are so eager for death, we will kill you first," a Slayer growled.

Tenel Ka very calmly re-activated her lightsaber and blurred again, leaping out of the center of their group with a gust of Force-created wind. When she landed a little ways away, two of the Slayers had been decapitated, and the others were staring at her in shock. Looking over her shoulder, she cocked her head in challenge. "You are definitely most welcome to try."

The Slayers took several steps towards her, brandishing their weapons. "There is only one of you. And we will still kill the false goddess as you look on in helpless despair."

"You are mistaken," Tenel Ka said.

Several more lightsaber blades activated, and the Slayers looked over their shoulders in alarm. Doran, Sannah and Seff had been revived by two more newcomers, who had also pulled Tahiri free of the grip holding her in the air.

"I will concentrate on the injured pilot, lightsaber fights were never my specialty," the long-necked form of Kina Ha was clearly distinguishable in the shifting shadows of the night.

"Fine with me," Scout nodded, pulling out a worn and well-used lightsaber. "It's been a while since I've fought side-by-side with other Jedi. This should be interesting."

"You're more than welcome to join us, Master Esterhazy," Doran said with a grin.

"More _Jeedai_?" The lead Slayer growled.

"We tend to watch out for each other," Tahiri hissed, using the Force to relieve the soreness in her muscles and joints after her stint as a ragdoll. She and the others formed up opposite of the Slayers. "Thanks for the save, Your Majesty."

Tenel Ka tilted her head in acknowledgement, and then returned her gaze to the Slayers. "Now, I believe one of you was going to try and take my life?"

**[o-o-[IX]-o-o]**

The fights across the base were fierce, but also short. As skilled as the Slayers had been against Yuuzhan Vong warriors, the warriors they had faced had all been brought up with a set training and fighting style. That same training regiment used by the Yuuzhan Vong warriors had also been adapted for the Slayers. The single fighting style, cobbled together from memory-imprints of captured Jedi and the abilities of the best warriors the Yuuzhan Vong had, had been stamped into the minds of each of the Slayers. Though the Force also kept them much more aware of their surroundings, their opponents had been using the Force for years as compared to their several months.

It was a sharp contrast to the many Jedi they were facing. All the Jedi had their own unique lightsaber styles, all had their own experiences and ways of learning, all had the Force. Whether it was Tahiri's amphistaff-saber dual style, Jysella's dance-like inspired moves, Doran and Sannah's esoteric Mando-influenced combat styles, Scout's traditional Republic-era techniques, or Jaina's aggressive and skilled recklessness, the Slayers were given neither the time to adapt nor the time to study each of the fighting styles they were up against. If one style wasn't working, the Jedi would effortlessly switch off with each other, further bewildering and throwing off the Yuuzhan Vong-grown soldiers. The previous engagement had also heartened the younger Jedi against the Slayers and gotten them used to that singular style employed by the genetically-modified soldiers.

Once the element of surprise had been tossed aside, the Slayers ultimately proved to be the inferior fighter. That wasn't to say that the Slayers had been wholly ineffective. In their brief rampage through the base against a force several times their size, hundreds of people had been caught off guard and lost their lives. The true death toll wouldn't be known until the later hours of the next day, but the sheer number of bodies and burning buildings was a testament to the Slayers' lethalness.

Breathing heavily, Jaina deactivated her lightsaber as the last Slayer collapsed in three pieces in front of her. She looked around grimly, the smell of acrid smoke thick in the air. Lowie and Tesar had arrived part-way through the battle, using their speeder as a battering ram and bowling over four Slayers. Both were now grimly searching the nearby buildings for any more survivors, both enemy and friendly.

Jysella and Bazel were standing by with the two other surviving members of Twin Suns, who had been found buried in a pile of debris, while Valin was likewise deactivating his lightsaber after his own fight.

"That went better than the last couple of times," Bazel grunted out. "Only have a lightsaber burn this time around."

"I must be the lucky one," Jysella said, patting herself down. "Second time I've faced these things, and I still don't have a scratch."

"It really is unfair how you and your brother can absorb lightsaber energy like that," Bazel said to the younger Jedi.

"We have to be ready for it," Jysella shrugged, and she gestured to her brother. "Otherwise we end up looking uglier than before."

"Thanks, Sella," Valin said sarcastically.

"Anytime, Val," Jysella stuck her tongue out at him.

Jaina smiled faintly and approached the surviving, non-Jedi members of her squad. "Tilath, Beelyath, you two okay?"

"We've been better, Goddess," the Mon Cal pilot of the pair said weakly.

"We did just have an entire burning building fall on us," Tilath added, holding her broken arm against her chest. Both pilots were covered in several wicked looking burns, cuts, and all manner of injuries that corresponded to having said burning building fall on them. "I guess, like Jedi Horn, we were the lucky ones."

Tesar and Lowbacca emerged from the nearby building, their distress at finding no other survivors clear in the Force.

"No others?" Jaina said softly.

"[All dead]," Lowbacca confirmed with a mournful howl. "[Even Vale.]"

Jaina closed her eyes, the sharp pain of losing nearly her entire squadron shaking her to her core. Losing them in a space-battle was one thing. Losing them when they were supposed to be safe and secure within the base, without even the opportunity to fight back, was something else. She had only said her well-wishes to them several hours ago, and now they were almost all gone.

But as soon as that pain rose up and twisted her stomach in painful knots, she could feel her friends reach out through the Force and through their bond, reinforcing her strength and resolve. Jaina exhaled shakily, fighting back tears as she nodded thankfully to Tesar and Lowbacca. Even Valin and the younger Jedi added their own presences to the meld to help her absorb the loss of her friends and wingmen. The deaths still hurt and left her with an empty feeling, but the pain wasn't as pronounced as it had originally been.

She released another breath, and then placed a hand on Tilath and Beelyath's shoulders. "I'm glad the two of you made it out. Lowie and Tesar will escort you two to the nearest medic. I want the both of you in fighting shape when the rest of the Vong get here. We'll fly for the others and make their deaths mean something. When the time comes, the two of you will be my wingmen, understood?"

"Understood, Goddess," Tilath saluted with her good arm.

"Yes, ma'am," Beelyath agreed.

"Lowie," Jaina said.

The Wookie nodded and he and Tesar vigilantly took the two injured pilots under their wing.

"Control, this is Solo. Sectors one through seven on the east side is clear of hostiles. Status update?"

_"Isolated fighting still going on in the southern sectors, but Jedi Rhysode reports he and Jedi Knights Zekk, Wan, and Tekli are taking care of it Most of the damage was to the buildings in the western part of the base."_

"Where the hangars and majority of the barracks are," Jaina surmised.

"_Affirmative. We've received word that Barefoot Squadron has only one survivor. The three other squadrons stationed on base have also taken heavy casualties. Reports are still coming in, but we believe most of the X-wings on the ground have been destroyed, including those of your squadron. That sector still has yet to be fully secured and all surviving personnel have been evacuated."_

Jaina took the information in and held up her comlink again. "I copy. Do any of the security forces need our help? With me are the Jedi Horns, and Warv."

There was a pause as the control room relayed her message to the other units. _"Negative, Goddess. Situation has been brought under control. Jedi Master Durron and Jedi Knight Corran Horn have brought reinforcements from the fleet and are mopping up the last of the hold-outs in the western sectors. The battle is over."_

"Yeah," Jaina whispered to herself, gazing about the destruction all around her. "And not a moment too soon."

**[o-o-[X]-o-o]**

Nom Anor wondered if he was blessed or cursed. Huddled together with the rest of the non-essential base staff fleeing the combat zone, he was close enough to a security guard to overhear via the comm-system that the Slayers' attack had failed.

"I.D?" One of the guards said, as Nom Anor approached the base's outer perimeter.

Nom Anor held up the ID chit he had taken from one of the many dead that littered the base. The guard swept the scanner over it and waved him on, and Nom Anor continued to move with the flow of the crowd. The former Executor could hardly believe his luck. With the Slayers all dead, and with his masquer, he was literally free to go wherever he pleased.

Shimrra, Jedi, it didn't matter anymore. He would be executed if he returned without Jaina and Tahiri's heads. He'd be executed if he surrendered, put on a mockery of a trial for all the galaxy to see. He could not even return to his guise as Yuu'sha, as it was now known who the Prophet truly had been. He had no allies, no place he could call home in this foreign galaxy, no one who would offer him a friendly hand.

But that didn't matter.

Nom Anor inhaled the rich sea breeze and smiled. Maybe this was what Naazar and all the others felt when they realized that they no longer had to carry the burdens placed on them by Shimrra.

Freedom.

The morning sun was only just beginning to rise, so the stars high up above were still visible. Waiting for a tram to take him to the nearest civilian starport, Nom Anor just stared up at its vast expanse. He could hide out in any one of those systems. He had the ability to just disappear. He would stay silent for a year or two, let the galaxy forget about him, and then slowly work his way into a position of power. Governor, or Prime Minister, or any other title would do. His life was now his own, and he wasn't going to take orders from anyone ever again.

The shuttles arrived, and the base personnel clambered to get onboard. No doubt they were eager to get away from all the death and destruction and retire to the safety of their warm beds.

"Dr. Sheldar," a voice called out.

Nom Anor took a moment to remember that 'Dr. Sheldar' was the identity he had assumed, and then turned with the equivalent of a wan smile plastered on his face.

"Dr. Sheldar, your personal transport?" A voice called out from the inside of a rather luxurious looking shuttle.

Nom Anor quickly hid his surprise. Having assumed the man's identity just to escape, he had had little time to look up the man's background. But if the man was important enough to rate a private transport, that was all the better.

"Thank you. I apologize, the attack has frayed my nerves somewhat," Nom Anor said, stepping up and into the transport.

"No apologies necessary, sir," the driver said, as the door closed.

Nom Anor seated himself on a rather comfy couch, accepting the drink a serving droid offered him and allowing his body to relax. He may not share the infidels' idea of luxury, but he had to admit that he could definitely get used to it. He could even consider it his reward for everything he had done. Regardless of his more recent failures, there was no denying his contributions to the war-effort for the sake of his people.

As he began creating a new identity in his mind, his imagination took him to a life of luxury, of fame, all under the noses of the Jedi and all others who had turned their noses up at him. Yes, the war may have been lost, but he still had a glittering future to look forward to.

The transport took off, and instead of following the other shuttles and trams, began to head higher into the atmosphere.

Nom Anor blinked and hit the side-comm which connected him to the enclosed cockpit. "Where are we heading, driver?"

"To the fleet." Came the short reply.

"Oh," Nom Anor said. "If it's not too much trouble, could we make a stop at my home first? I wish to, freshen up, after that harrowing experience."

"We have our orders, Executor."

Nom Anor froze in place, his blood running cold. "Ex…excuse me?"

The door to the cockpit opened, and Nom Anor couldn't help but shrink in his seat as the bulky form of a Slayer entered the cabin. And it wasn't just any Slayer, but the one with the disfigured face, the one he had only recently used as an example to the others.

"You!" Nom Anor jerked upwards as icy fear kept him in place.

"Why so surprised, Executor?" The Slayer growled, his forming seemingly filling the cabin.

"You're….you're supposed to be dead!" Nom Anor said numbly, scrambling backwards.

"As are you," the Slayer noted. "The gods must have had different plans for us."

"You did not assist your brothers in attacking the Jedi?" Nom Anor breathed, eyes wild as he sought to buy enough time to think himself out of the latest predicament. "It was your duty to the gods to die in battle at their side. You've failed the gods, you've failed Shimrra, you've failed me! Stay your Jedi sword and stand down! I order you to stand down!"

The Slayer leaned forward, leering as the glow from the overhead light highlighted the infected wound on his cheek. "_I_ am no droid. You cannot order me about, and then toss me aside just because you no longer have a need. Only the gods can decide when I will die, and _you_, Executor, are not a god."

"I…" That was all Nom Anor managed to say the Slayer jammed his lambent saber into Nom Anor's open mouth. Nom Anor only had time to make a muffled sound of terror before the blade activated and emerged out the back of his head.

The Slayer deactivated his lightsaber, and Nom Anor's body slumped to the ground. Without a second thought, the shaped warrior opened the transport's hatch and kicked the body out. It disappeared with an unnoticeable splash, sinking deep into the waters of Mon Calamari and out of sight.

Three other Slayers stood by their leader, looks of confusion and doubt on their faces.

"What shall we do next?"

The leader turned towards his brothers. "We shall go wherever the gods take us."

"Then we shall return to our father, the long-lived Shimrra?"

"No," the lead Slayer shook his head.

"Then the gods will surely punish our disobedience," another said, a note of fear in his voice.

"They will not. We are their instruments, their true children. We have been granted powers those who call themselves the children of Yun-Yuuzhan do not have. To serve them even better, we must learn to use our powers. Our brothers were killed by the _Jeedai_ because, though they had the powers of the gods, they did not know how to use them to the fullest extent. The _Jeedai _did and that is why they won. We will head into the stars and the gods will guide us to our teacher."

"And what of father?"

"She-Who-Was-Shaped spoke one truth," the lead Slayer closed the hatch. "Father sees himself superior to us, when in reality, it is we who are better than him. He would kill us before we gained the knowledge and strength we needed to best serve the gods. Once we are ready, we will return much stronger than before. And when we do, it is the Yuuzhan Vong who will serve _us_ and not us serving them."

The luxury shuttle continued on its outbound course without further incident. Minutes later, it disappeared into hyperspace, scheming Slayers and all.

**[o-o-[XI]-o-o]**

The damage wrought by the Slayers had been immense. The five elite fighter squadrons that had been stationed at the military base had been wholly decimated. Forty-five of sixty pilots were dead, most of the survivors floating in bacta tanks. Nearly all of the fighters were burning scraps of heap, and the mechanics and tech-teams reduced to fractions of their size. And those were just the personnel connected to the fighter squadrons. When the final tally came in, nearly five thousand people had lost their lives, with several hundred more wounded.

The Slayers may have only numbered fifty in all, but they had caused havoc on an unimaginable scale before they had been stopped. The added fear that the Yuuzhan Vong shapers under Shimrra were no longer sticking to their seven cortices also rocked the intel and Freed Yuuzhan Vong communities. Combined with the information brought back by the Cato Neimodia and Lorodan teams, the evidence that heretical shaping was becoming the norm was more than disturbing. Without the traditional restrictions, just like the Freed shapers, Shimrra's shapers would be able to shape all manner of things. The Slayers were only evidence that the war needed to be ended, and soon. There was no telling what else Shimrra's shapers would come up with given their new found freedom.

But all that didn't really matter at the moment. Nas Choka and his fleet were just two days away, and the war looked as if it would be decided by the coming battle in any case. Not that the people at the Mon Calamari military base were prepared for it.

Tahiri sat on the floor in a filled med-bay, staring at the countless bacta tanks that held the wounded and dying from the night's attack. Teams of medics and medical droids moved back and forth to handle another influx of injured, while Tekli, Sannah, Kina Ha, and Master Cilghal did their best to handle the more severe cases. Voices overlapped one and other, mingling with the rhythmic beeping of the various machines doing the best to keep everyone else alive. Those that the teams hadn't been able to save were quickly carried out to make room for others.

It was a ceaseless bustle of activity and noise, but Tahiri stayed where she was, hugging her legs and trying to be as small as possible in a corner of the med-bay.

Her face was emotionless, though her eyes were reddened from tears and lack of sleep, and her blond hair was a mess. Burns decorated her clothing, and ash and grime was smudged all over her hands, feet, and face, but she didn't seem to care. At the moment, her deadened gaze was focused on one bacta tank in particular.

Zindra Daine had been so close to death that for a moment Tahiri had been afraid that she truly would be the last Barefoot. If it hadn't been for Kina Ha's timely arrival, Zindra would never have made it long enough to get to a bacta tank. Unfortunately, Zindra was the _only_ other member of Barefoot squadron to survive the night.

Tahiri was a picture of silent misery as she just rocked herself back and forth. Losing the Barefoots was more than painful, like having someone reach in and twist her stomach and chest into knots. Having a place of her own outside of the Solo family and the Jedi, a second family, had been so amazing. This was something only she had had, a squadron of her own. So many good times, so many happy memories. The laughter, the incredulous expressions on their faces when she and Zindra had taught them Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper formations. The cheer Tahiri felt when they decided to name the squadron in honor of her. All those memories flashed through her mind. It was one thing to grow up an orphan, never really having a family. It was another to get a family and to have it torn away from you. And Tahiri couldn't help but feel guilty that a part of it was her fault.

The doors to the busy room slid open once more, the new arrival homing in on Tahiri's small presence with ease.

"Hey, there you are," Jaina said softly, taking a seat next to Tahiri and stretching her legs out.

"I'm sorry," Tahiri whispered hoarsely, her gaze never once leaving Zindra's bacta-floating form.

"For what?" Jaina tilted her head.

"If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. I told the _Veila_ not to fire on the Slayers on Cato Neimoidia. I spared them because I stupidly thought that I could get through to them like I did with the Freed Ones. I thought they deserved a chance at life, to be more than what they were bred for. I forgot that they were just muscle-bound, mindless pawns who shouldn't have been alive in the first place," Tahiri hissed softly, resting her forehead on the tops of her knees as her body shook. "I should have just blasted them all back into the pieces the shapers had put them together from. Why did I have to show them mercy? Why did this have to happen? If anything I was the one who should have paid for my mistakes, not everyone else."

Jaina tried to reach out with the Force to comfort the younger woman, but Tahiri had thrown up all sorts of mental barriers. It was as if Tahiri wanted to stew in her own self-hatred and misery, felt like she deserved it. Knowing full well how Anakin-like she was being, Jaina just reached out an arm and pulled Tahiri into a one-armed hug. Tahiri stiffened, but didn't pull away. "There's nothing to apologize for, Tahiri. You couldn't have known."

"I should have!" Tahiri looked at Jaina with green eyes fully of confusion and self-loathing. "I got so used to being treated like a goddess by the Yuuzhan Vong, by having so much success with the Freed Ones, that I started to think I could do anything. The Slayers were nothing more than enemy soldiers, and I should have treated them as enemy soldiers, but I let them live and they went on to do all this." Tahiri gestured wildly at the med-bay. "What else was I supposed to expect when I try to convince a bunch of shaped abominations that they could be more than they were created to be? I messed up, and it should have been me lying on a slab or in a bacta tank, not the rest of my squadron!"

Jaina surprised everyone watching by slapping Tahiri hard, sending the teen toppling over. Standing, Jaina glared down at Tahiri. "Don't you dare say something like that, Tahiri." Jaina hissed, shaking a finger at the startled blond. "I've lost half my squadron! I lost Vale! And it hurts yes. But that's nothing compared to what I would have felt if you were among them! I was a mess when I first lost my wingman Anni, only one person, and I should be a mess right now. The only reason why I'm not falling to pieces over this is because you, and Lowie, and Tesar, and all the others made it out of this carbon flush in one piece! You're a little sister to me, the galaxy to my little brother, and kriff it all if I'm going to let anything happen to the two of you! What happened isn't your fault. This is a war and people die. But you are _never_ going to be one of them as long as I draw a breath, is that clear?"

Though Jaina had said the words in a heated whisper, she might as well have been yelling in the silence that had followed the very loud slap.

Tahiri looking up with tear-filled green eyes, bowed her head in shame and didn't say anything in return.

Jaina, her entire body trembling, very slowly sat back down. Part of her reaction had stemmed from the fact that there were indeed whispers and stories circulating the base that placed the blame for the attack squarely on Tahiri's shoulders. The story had spread out of a drunken celebration of the lives of those who had died, when a loud-mouthed intel officer quite vociferously announced Tahiri's role on Cato Neimoidia while loudly cursing her and wishing her dead. The information had spread like a wildfire, and coupled with Tahiri's proclivity for anything Yuuzhan Vong, was quickly making the young woman a scapegoat for the attack on what was supposed to be a highly secured military base. From being called a scar-headed traitor, to others actually wishing her dead, the message was still spreading.

"I'm sorry, Jaina," Tahiri finally whispered again, the tears finally flowing as she emitted a small whimper. "I wasn't thinking. I just…I've never lost…"

Jaina closed her own eyes, trying to get a handle on her own emotions. "No, it's okay."

When Jaina pulled Tahiri in for another one-armed hug, the younger woman curled up against her side, shaking as she let the tears fall.

Jaina kept her eyes closed, breathing ragged as she tried to send through their bond as much support as she possibly could. She had meant what she said during her hissed lecture. The only reason why she was able to remain strong after losing Vale and half of her squadron was because she knew that others still needed her. She was the Sword of the Jedi, meant to protect her friends and family from as much pain as possible. She would be strong for everyone else around her, since their continued happiness and existence gave her all the strength she needed.

Tahiri focused on the warmth and comfort she was receiving, the guilt slowly subsiding. It was then that she noticed Jaina's rather red knuckles.

In a very small voice, Tahiri asked. "Did you get hurt in the fight too?"

Jaina held up her hand. "Oh, this? No this was after. I was a bit clumsy and banged by knuckles against something hard."

_Banged my knuckles against the face of someone who believed you should have been one of the ones to die_, Jaina thought bitterly, shielding that particular thought from Tahiri. The mood on the base was definitely hostile towards Tahiri, and after hearing some of the whispers, both Ganner and Zekk made it a point to try and draw as much attention from her as possible.

"Both hands?" Tahiri gestured to the similarly reddened knuckles of Jaina's opposite hand.

Jaina smiled faintly. "Yeah. I guess I was a bit tired after staying up all night."

On cue, Tahiri yawned. "I know what you mean."

"I talked with General Farlander, he's combining the squadrons affected by the attack. If you want, do you want to join Twin Suns?" Jaina said gently.

Tahiri nodded against her side.

"You'll be Lowie and Tesar's third, then," Jaina said, rubbing Tahiri's back.

"Sounds good, Lead," Tahiri mumbled.

"Come on then, we might be able to squeeze in a few hours of sleep before the maneuvers later this morning."

Managing a wan grin, Jaina wrapped an arm around Tahiri and brought the both of them to their feet.

Tahiri sighed for a moment, then stepped back; green eyes sparkling gratefully at the older Jedi. "Thank you."

"Any time, Tahiri," Jaina said softly.

Tahiri inhaled deeply, releasing the breath slowly. The fighting on the base may have ended a few hours ago, but the war was far from over. She had been fortunate enough that she had even had the time she had to grieve and pity herself. But Nas Choka's fleet was almost two days away, and emotions had to be set aside for another time. "What time do I have to report for duty, Lead?"

Jaina glanced at the nearest clock and made a face. The sunlight streaming through the med-bay's windows made it clear that daylight had long since broken. "Three hours too soon?"

Tahiri shrugged. "Better than two."

"We're making it out of this war in one piece," Jaina part ordered.

"Understood," Tahiri nodded. She reached out with the Force so Jaina could see her resolve. They both looked around the busy med-bay, and Tahiri exhaled once more. "This war can't be over soon enough."

**[o-o-[XII]-o-o]**

"Returning to real space in five, four, three, two…" The blue glow which had been prevalent over Zonama Sekot for the better part of the past few weeks, finally subsided and gave way to the more natural expanse of stars high above. "Reversion successful."

"Looks like the newly grown link held up," Mara commented as she, the Jedi, and several of the high ranking Freed Yuuzhan Vong breathed sighs of relief.

"Stroking villip to Supreme Leader," Shaeri said professionally. The villip's ability to reach out to its counterpart across the galaxy was useful considering the unreliability of the HoloNet. With the villip, a connection was practically guaranteed and minimized communication problems. There was a brief pause, and then the villip in front of Shaeri took on Taan's face. "Supreme Leader, this is Shaeri, we have survived our hyperspace travel."

_"That is good to hear. Where have you emerged?"_

Shaeri looked to Nen Yim and the shapers. After some calculations, the information was supplied. "For a precise location, Nen Yem and the others say that we are somewhere between the Bilbringi and Reecee systems. Shall we proceed to Coruscant?"

_"Please wait. Part of the taskforce that is to attack Coruscant is stationed at Bilbringi under the Imperial Remnant Supreme Commander Pellaeon. If you will allow them time to meet up with you, you can be better prepared should Shimrra have held any of his forces in reserve."_

"We can do that," Shaeri said, confirming with Luke and the others.

_"I've informed my counterparts on this end, expect the Imperial fleet in several hours time. Apart from this, is all in readiness?"_

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Shaeri replied. "Zonama Sekot is eager to have her parent's children grace her with our presence and all preparations for the conclusion of the war have already been made. It is now just a matter of how many will foolishly throw away their lives when the home we have sought after so long is provided to them."

_"The attack on Mon Calamari is expected in a couple of days. Fleet groups are already in position throughout the Inner Rim, and now that we are aware of your location, they shall time their jumps to Coruscant accordingly."_

"It is regrettable that our current distance from Coruscant will take us at least four days travel. Should Nas Choka attack with overwhelming force…"

_"We will simply pray to the gods that we will be able to hold out for that period of time,_" Taan replied solemnly. _"May the Yun'o watch over and protect you."_

Shaeri bowed her head reverently, and the villip reverted to its cluster.

"Well," Jacen exhaled. "Once the Imperials get here. This will be it."

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Anakin looked to his aunt and uncle. He knew without a doubt that Jaina, Tahiri, and all the others would be in the thick of things. And once again he was unable to do a single thing about it. All he could do was trust in them and their skills and hope everything would turn out for the better.

"They'll be fine," Mara said, reassuring them all as she leaned against Luke. "After everything we've done for this galaxy, and the galaxy the Yuuzhan Vong are from, I'd say the Force owes us a few favors. Besides, we've all lasted this long through the war, what's another week compared to that?"

"The odds of making it through that week, considering the battles that still need to be fought, are extremely long against us," Nen Yim said practically. "And though I am aware of your Corellian saying about ignoring the odds, not all of us have that luxury. Blood _will_ need to be shed before this war is over. That is the ironic price of peace after all."

**[o-o-[Chapter End]-o-o]**

**A\N: **Out of curiosity, is it bad form to blow up and slay your most loyal reviewers as thanks for their reviews? =). Hope Sabre, Sioux, and Boris (sorry for dropping an X-wing on your character!) enjoyed? their brief stint as Twin Suns pilots, and Draco, Buffy, and Caly as Barefoots! Anagrams are so fun. Next chapter, tomorrow, the Battle of Mon Calamari begins!


	65. Chapter 65

**Sixty-Five**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

Jaina Solo's heart was pounding, and no amount of Jedi exercises could stop the anxiety she felt as she tightly held onto the steering column of her X-wing. This was it, the first phase of what was going to be the final battle of a four year war. Four years of running, hiding, fighting, of not knowing if the next day would be the last for her friends, her family, or herself. All the violence, death and destruction, it would soon be over.

"Twin Suns, final check-in. Let me know if there's a problem," Jaina breathed, only half –listening to the others report in. The sight of the dazzling array of stars at the edge of the Calamari system continued to wink innocently at her, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before that array was completely blotted out by the beast that was the Yuuzhan Vong war-machine.

As Ganner, as Twin Suns Twelve, finished off the check-in, Jaina activated the comm again. "Listen up. I don't need to tell you guys how important this is. Just do your best to stay alive, trust your shield-trio and the Force, and you'll get through this. Remember, we only need to delay the Yuuzhan Vong long enough for Anakin and the others to get Zonama Sekot into position, so only go all-out if you absolutely have to. We still have another battle to fight after this one. Other than that, it's an honor flying with you all, may the Force be with you."

The Twin Suns pilots all responded with supportive clicks of their comlinks, sitting in formation behind her X-wing. The squadron was made up of the survivors of the original Twin Suns and some of her closest friends and people she'd consider family. Tahiri, Ganner, Zekk, Tekli, Lowbacca, Kyp Durron—who had merged the survivors of his Dozen into the squad—were all flying at her side. In the meld, she could also feel Tenel Ka and Tekli lend their support, and the presences of her brothers resonated from a place deep within her as well. They'd been through much together, and it seemed only fitting that they would be ending this war together.

And the Twin Suns was just a single squadron among hundreds spread out just outside the orbit of the sixth planet in the system, Sep Elopon. Almost all of the preeminent squadrons from the Galactic Alliance were present; Rogue Squadron, Blue Squadron, Vanguard, Scimitar, Wild Knights, Death Knights, and more. They were a literal sheet of starfighters stretched out across the stars. A-Wings, B-Wings, E-Wings, X-Wings, even older Y-Wings brought out of mothballed fleets, sat in staggered formation in numbers and scale that had never before been seen.

But that was only a part of the massive fighter screen the defenders of Mon Calamari were employing.

Mixed in were squadrons of Freed Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers and blastboulders.

TIEs of all sorts—from the standard TIE, to the Interceptors, bombers, and the heavily shielded Raptors and Defenders—floated in a miniature armada all of their own.

Three full wings of Chiss Clawcrafts from the Household Phalanx flew in formation with the Remnant fighters, their claw-shaped crafts oddly at place amongst the other spherical-cockpit fighters.

And then there were multiple wings of the slant-winged Hapan Miy'til fighters and bombers, the unconventional TIE-influenced Twi'lek _chir'daki_ fighters, P'w'eck _Swarm_-class battle droids, and Mandalorian Gladiator fighters, interspersed across the stars.

The numbers and size of such a fleet was nearly inconceivable to Jaina, and she never would have believed it possible to unite so many different parts of the galaxy unless she had seen it for herself. The fighter screen stretched out for several kilometers in orderly chevrons, columns, and square-formations, the defenders truly ready to take on whatever Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong had for them. Hundreds, thousands of pilots, massed for a single purpose; to end the war.

And that was just the fighter support.

Capital ships of all make and size, some nearly forty-years old, waited behind them; representing nearly every major power in the galaxy. Everything from Mandalorian _Keldabe_-class battleships and _Crusader-class_ corvettes, to Hapan Nova and Beta cruisers, _Republic-_class light cruisers, Bakuran Destroyers, and multiple generations of Star Destroyers and Mon Calamari vessels, formed an impassable barrier between the outer edges of the system and the occupied planets at its core.

The Galactic Alliance also fielded a trio of awe-inspiring super-cruisers; the _Viscount_, a Star Defender, the _Guardian_, a Star Dreadnought, and the _Harbinger,_ a heavy battle cruiser. Imperial Admiral Pryl led her fleet from the _Dominion_, another Star Dreadnought. While Tenel Ka was at the helm of the _Flames of Dathomir II_, a larger and upgraded version of the prototype Battle Dragon Han Solo had commanded from during the Battle of Hapes. Even the Freed Yuuzhan Vong had a super-cruiser of their own, the Korr Chokk that had been captured over Nal Hutta during the campaign to free Hutt Space.

It was as if the entire galaxy had put aside their differences and gathered together to defend not just Mon Calamari, but their very way of life, as diverse as it was.

The Jedi-meld was filled with the same anticipation and anxiety Jaina felt. There were even more Jedi present than there had been at Ebaq Nine, fleshing out for Jaina the eventual battlefield in its entirety. Though the meld was lacking the very noticeable presences of her brothers and aunt and uncle, so strong was the meld already that Jaina could practically feel the Force in a tangible way. She could close her eyes and see one end of the fleet formation or another. _Know_ what was happening kilometers away if she wanted to. Though there had been some fall-out from Alema and Anakin's actions in the Remnant, the Order still remained united in a way it had never been before. The thoughts of every Jedi in the meld, nearly a hundred, were loud and clear, harmonious even as everyone readied themselves and sought to support the others. Everyone had a purpose, everyone was dedicated to helping one and other make it through this coming fight. Regardless of personal beliefs or opinions, regardless of what had happened in the past, the dozens and dozens of Jedi were willing to fight alongside the diverse population of their allies and finally bring an end to the war.

Jaina couldn't help but smile as her nerves got the better of her. _This_ was what the Order had been missing. _This_ is what Anakin and his crazy ideas had managed to accomplish. She doubted that the family-like atmosphere she sensed in the meld was anything like what had existed in the older order. They were definitely Jedi of the here-and-now, and this was their time to prove to themselves and the galaxy that they could make a difference.

She could feel her friends and family, could feel the definitiveness of the approaching battle. One way or another, everything was soon going to end.

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

One last short-ranged jump remained, Nas Choka closed his eyes, burning the image of the swirling array of ships around him into his mind. They were spread out many, many kilometers, spiraling around and orbiting his ship like planets would a sun. The sleek forms of miid ro'ik, yorik-vec, and Uro-Ik V'alh floated gracefully around his command ship. Squadrons of yorik-et, by the hundreds, swarmed all around the powerful Mataloks, like drones protecting a hive. The triangle forms of glossy black I'Frii Ma-Nat glinted as they danced around the ovoid A-vek Liluunu fighter carriers. Snaking through the fleet in an almost playful manner, massive ychna, capable of devouring entire space-stations, weaved to and fro. This was a representation of true Yuuzhan Vong might at its finest, and yet Nas Choka was still ill at ease.

The stakes could not have been higher, the price of failure too grim to fathom. He had at him the entirety of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, the hopes and dreams of his people. Entire systems had been left unguarded, newly established colonies and garrisons emptied, millions upon millions of Yuuzhan Vong and other life gathered together for a singular purpose. If he failed to take the infidel capital, he would sign the death warrant for his race and the countless years of toil and suffering in the space between galaxies would have been for naught.

The strength of the Yuuzhan Vong, the values that had enabled them to survive for so long, were what Nas Choka had been brought up to admire and respect. Without the strength, they had no identity. He was not so blind as to see the downsides of their society, but every society had its problems.

The 'Freed Ones' were an affront to everything Shimrra, their ancestors, and those who had died in the war, stood for. Those who died fought for a place to start anew, a home to call their own. There could have been no other reason for why the gods had brought them to the galaxy but to allow their children to claim it. They were Yuuzhan Vong, strength, honor, discipline, all of it forming the backbone of who they were. They had survived for so long without the _Jeedai_, were a single people for centuries. All the tradition that had enabled them to survive, the pride of being Yuuzhan Vong, the Freed Ones eagerly and willingly cast it aside. No longer were the gods their masters, but these alien _Jeedai,_ who had succeed in dividing the Yuuzhan Vong when centuries of traveling had not.

Nas Choka had no desire to spill Yuuzhan Vong blood—already too many lives had been lost—but he knew that the misguided nature of the Freed Ones would force his hand, and it sickened him. Why couldn't the Freed Ones see that what they were doing was weakening the purity of the Yuuzhan Vong spirit? That the Yuuzhan Vong didn't have to be equals to anyone because they were a divine race, children of Yun-Yuuzhan and the Yun'o. Domains, Yuuzhan Vong, duty, they all meant something to Nas Choka. They were a symbol of pride, of unity. To have Domain members fighting each other, to have Yuuzhan Vong forget all that they had suffered together and attack one and other, it was almost inconceivable.

"Such a force has never been seen before. Between these numbers and your mind, the infidels do not stand a chance. " Nas Choka's Supreme Commander, Loiric Kaan_, _praised.

"Loiric Kaan, would confidence and words win battles, this war would have been over the moment it began," Nas Choka said coolly, opening his eyes and removing the cognition hood.

"But Warmaster, surely you do not think there is a chance of failure? Our entire fleet has gathered, ships from all reaches of the galaxy. No one has ever stood up against the combined might of our forces."

"Anything is possible, Loiric," Nas Choka said, tilting his head a fraction of a centimeter. "My predecessor thought that overwhelming firepower would also be the key to defeating our foe, I will not be making the same mistake. Not when the future of our race lies in my hands."

"This is your moment of triumph, Warmaster. Even the Supreme One himself will acknowledge your skills after this. Your name will be repeated by countless generations and…" The Supreme Commander stopped when Nas Choka held up a hand.

"I have done nothing yet, Supreme Commander. You speak of things that might not ever occur, of deeds that have yet to be accomplished. There is a reason why the infidels have lasted for so long against your vaunted might of the Yuuzhan Vong."

"They survived through their _machines_ and trickery," Loiric spat. "And we have pushed them back all the way to the edges of this galaxy in spite of that."

Nas Choka's lip curled and he glowered at his subordinate. "If you wish to survive the coming battle, and any other fights after this, you had better understand the enemy better. An enemy we have been fighting for four years. I was not able to eliminate Kre'fey, push back their attack, and undo the damage Tsavong left in his wake, by thinking about the type of weapons the infidels deployed. Instead, I thought of _how_ the infidels fought, _how_ they employed our own biots against us, and _how_ they would respond. I did not throw waves of warriors at the machines, knowing that the metal would eventually break under their weight; I treated the machines as predators that needed to be baited and exhausted. Think of their machines as living creatures if you must, if it will help you view the matter in more clarity. We are now bringing the entirety of our people into the very den of our enemy, we have committed all that can be committed for this battle. They have every bit to lose as we do and will behave like any cornered animal will. Do not think that because we are Yuuzhan Vong, the gods will grant us an easy victory, or even a victory that we will live to see. "

Loiric Kaan bowed his head. "Warmaster."

Nas Choka shook his head in response, clearly displeased. "Only time will tell if you've truly understood my words. Think on it as you give the fleet the order to depart. The Calamari system, and whatever destiny is in store for us, awaits us."

**[o-o-[III]-o-o]**

_"All group and squadron leaders, be advised, the beast has arrived."_

Jaina straightened in her cockpit at the sound of General Farlander's voice, doing her best to moisten her suddenly dry mouth. Though they were several dozen light-minutes out from Iceberg IV and the comet known as Iceberg III, they were more than close enough to the edge of the system to actually _see_ the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

Dark shadows blotted out the field of stars in so great a number it was as if a part of the galaxy had been switched off. Rather than stop, the darkness continued to spread, like water pooling on the ground. One by one, the view of the stars adjacent to the center of the void began to disappear as the Yuuzhan Vong fleet continued to grow, and grow, and grow.

The alarm that sounded in the battlemeld jockeyed against the calm others were trying to project. Even the survivors of Coruscant, of Hapes and Ebaq Nine, had never seen a Yuuzhan Vong fleet this concentrated. It was as if the Yuuzhan Vong had several dozen ships for every one fielded by the Galactic Alliance forces and their allies.

The inky blackness spread, slowly coalescing into a swirling spiral pattern, not unlike the galaxy they were trying to conquer. Tendril like arms reached out and spun about, almost beckoning the defenders forward as the fleet held their position on the outer edge of the galaxy.

"_That's a lot of ships,"_ Tahiri whispered over a private channel.

"Yeah," Jaina managed, her stomach somewhere in the vicinity of her throat.

_"Initiate Plan Oster-Hagan."_ The command went through the entire allied-fleet, and everyone seemed to hold their breaths as they focused on the ball of ice and rock that sat just off-center of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. _"Detonation in three, two, one…"_

A brilliant flash of light flared out from the outer edge of the system as Iceberg IV was ripped apart in a cataclysmic explosion that sent pieces of the planet careening through the completely caught-off-guard forces surrounding it. Dozens of capital ships were destroyed in an instant, many more colliding or receiving serious damage as the chunks of Iceberg IV sheered through the fleet. For several long minutes, the beautifully organized spiral-armed formation of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet broke apart as ships scattered in panic.

_"Initiate Plan Zonama-Borosk,"_ Farlander's voice held a note of triumph as he admired the results of the first plan.

As Plan Zonama was implemented, dozens of engines that had been installed on the back of Iceberg III—a small moon-sized comet—flared to life and shoved the tumbling ball of ice out of orbit and towards the Yuuzhan Vong fleet at breakneck speeds. Inspired by what Jaina and Tahiri had seen on Zonama Sekot, as well as by what the Imperials had experienced at the hands of Domain Vorrik, the idea to throw an entire comet at the Yuuzhan Vong fleet had gone over about as well as Hagan and Oster's plan had. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and no military fleet would have enjoyed having a monster-sized comet hurled at it. Several of the old-timers had likened it to Ewoks throwing stones at walkers and stormtroopers. It may have been crude, but it had a high likelihood of succeeding.

With the yammosks of Shimrra's fleet still trying to regain control, and dovin basals thrown off by the sudden absence of Iceberg IV's gravity shadow, it was by sheer luck that the Yuuzhan Vong noticed the moon-sized rock bearing down on them. Then again, it was nearly impossible to miss a moon-sized rock with giant engines sticking out its back. Immediately, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet opened fire, a blinding burst of plasma shredding the entirety of Iceberg III within seconds. Deathly silence filled the following few seconds, as the Yuuzhan Vong recovered from the losses inflicted on them by Iceberg IV and slowly closed their formation once more. Despite the initial appearances, and losing more ships than most governments would be able to afford, the explosion seemed to have done little to blunt the lethality of the invading fleet.

_"Can't win them all,_" Ganner remarked, trying to keep his voice as light as possible. It was quite the challenge considering the destructive firepower everyone had just witnessed. Add to the fact that the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was now slowly advancing in the eerie synchronization provided by the yammosks, seemingly unscathed by the loss of an entire 'arm' of their formation, and it didn't seem like anything could hurt the massive beast bearing down on them.

As the fleet approached, Jaina's X-wing computer flared to life with a sudden influx of data and targeting solutions.

"Command, this is Twin Suns Leader, receiving the navigational and targeting data from droid intelligence."

_"Nice to know that part of the plan worked out. Others relaying the same. Let's hope the beast doesn't smarten up." _

Unbeknownst to the massive armada, thousands upon thousands of probe and other droid types had been seeded in the distance between the orbits of Iceberg IV and Sep Elopon. They were small enough, gave off minimal power signals, and no noticeable gravity field of their own so the enemy dovin basals and yammosks ignored them. Even if a couple dozen were dashed against the hull of the hulking cruisers, there were still many others that took their place.

The purposes of the black-painted droids were several-fold.

As the fleet passed by, probe droids quickly began tagging and analyzing the various fleet components that flew by them, marking the locations of capital ships, support vessels, and gaps in the formation. Once that was done, the droid would activate a set of systems causing it to mimic the gravitational signal of a starfighter. The droids then tracked the shifts in fleet formation as coralskippers or yorik-kor crews targeted them, relaying the attack-behavior of the vessels shortly before its own demise.

There were also thousands of YVH-1 and YVH-2 type battle droids strewn about the space, looking little more than floating pieces of debris to the untrained eye. They were in sleep-mode, with proximity sensors that activated them the moment a ship flew past. Giving off no life-signs or energy signatures of their own, they were the perfect 'sleeper' army. Like grutchin, they would reach out and grab onto the nearest Yuuzhan Vong vessel that flew by, with priority targets being the larger cruisers and frigates. As the battle began, the battle droids would board the vessel they were on and cause as much havoc as they possibly could, before detonating their power-cores for a climatic finish.

The seconds crawled by as data continued to flow into Jaina's computer. Attack strategies and responsibilities were doled out accordingly, with the Twin Suns and several other squadrons being assigned the arm-like tendrils of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet designated fourteen through twenty. As one, the sheet of fighters defending Mon Calamari began to split up, shifting their positions as the assignments were handed down.

The enemy fleet was now only a couple of light minutes away.

"_This is Control to all forces. Good luck, and may the Force, gods, and any other supreme power you believe in, be with you,_" General Farlander said solemnly. _"Fighter squadrons, you may begin your attack runs now."_

**[o-o-[IV]-o-o]**

Twenty capital ships lost, dozens of support ships in ruin, nearly two hundred yorik-et destroyed. That was the toll inflicted upon them by the trickery employed by the Galactic Alliance. But to Nas Choka, those numbers meant far more. Onboard the ships that had been lost, over sixty-thousand Yuuzhan Vong would no longer be able to see the future they had given their lives for. Sixty-thousand lives, the entire population of several Domains and parts of several others, gone in a single instant. And the battle still had yet to truly begun.

"The infidels are surely desperate to sacrifice an entire planet. If that is all that their minds can conjure up, this battle will be done in no time. Even with our losses, we still outnumber them," Loiric Kaan said confidently.

Nas Choka rubbed at his brow, in annoyance. Glancing at a nearby subaltern he snapped his fingers and gestured impatiently. "Escort Supreme Commander Loiric Kaan from the command chamber. He evidently needs much more time to reflect on what I have told him."

The Warmaster kept his back turned to Kaan as he was led to the chamber's iris membrane.

"The number of ships is significantly lower than calculated," Nas Choka's chief tactician said, when the membrane resealed itself.

"Of course," Nas Choka said calmly. "This battle is every bit the gambit for them as it is for us."

"They mean to attack Yuuzhan'tar in our absence?"

"That is a likely possibility," Nas Choka said smoothly. "Our agents within the heretic movement have indeed noted ships massing at Contruum and Bilbringi."

"What of the reports that those ships were massing for attacks on Toong'l and Caluula?"

"Just that, reports," Nas Choka replied. "Remember this well. The last few battles were not one by number of vessels of firepower at one side's disposal, but by intelligence and skillful positioning of one's assets. Tsavong failed because he did not understand that the nature of the war had changed, evolved if you will, as the enemy became more and more familiar with our tactics."

"Your orders, then, Warmaster?" the female subaltern attending the villips asked.

"Inform the Domain groups Shen'g, Eklut, Paasar, and Taav. They are to separate from the armada and return to dark space."

"To Yuuzhan'tar, Warmaster?" the female officer said.

"There is some hope for you yet," Nas Choka nodded once in confirmation. He then returned his attention back to the battle at hand. "Have all yorik-et accelerate to attack speed. The infidels wish us to come to them, and so we will."

Outside of his command cruiser _Yammka's Mount_, thousands of coralline fighters swarmed into formation. Many were manned by pilots barely old enough to be breeding partners, as both skill and experience were not truly necessary with the yammosks controlling their every move. It was also a sign of just how hard the war had hit the Yuuzhan Vong population, as there were truly no other older warriors to fill their places. But young or old, all the warriors from birth had sworn to serve the Yun'o, the Yuuzhan Vong, and the Supreme Overlord. And they were on the verge of a great honor, participating in the battle that would destroy the enemy capital and end the war.

These thousands of coralskippers formed up in front of the capital ships, acting as the claws and talons of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

Nas Choka took in one breath, and then exhaled it. How many more of his people would die for this war to be over? He put on his cognition hood and closed his eyes. "May the gods look upon us favorably. Subaltern, give the order to attack."

**[o-o-[V]-o-o]**

Like two opposing, seemingly unending waves, the two sides met in a furious exchange of laser, plasma, and missile fire. Entire squadrons on both sides of the battle disappeared within the first few seconds of engagement.

Nimble A-wings, Clawcrafts, Freed Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers, and TIE Defenders darted about in a deadly game of tag, matching the maneuverability and skills of Shimrra's pilots at speeds only they could manage.

The heavy hitting Miy'til, Raptor, and X-wing fighters swooped about, giving back as good as they got as they made up in firepower what they lacked in speed. They twisted and turned, specially coordinated laser bursts chewing away at coral as dovin basals failed to deploy in time.

And then the picketships and anti-fighter frigates on both sides got involved, flooding the already crowded space with sheets of blazing energy. With their involvement came the heavy bombers and blastboulders, peeking out from behind their cover to launch their payloads at anything that didn't register as friendly on their targeting computers. Proton torpedoes, heavy rockets, and magma projectiles streamed across the battlefield, deafening explosions silenced by the vacuum of space consuming fighters and support ships alike.

Jaina squeezed the trigger on her steering column for what had to be the hundred time in a matter of seconds, watching as her lasers combined with that of her shield-trio to vaporize a particularly aggressive coralskipper. There were so many coralskippers surrounding her, so many targets, that she felt as if she was in some unbelievable simulation program than in an actual battle. And this was just in one single tendril of the beast that was the Yuuzhan Vong war-machine. Wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead, she took a brief moment to glance down at her read-out.

"We have clear firing lanes to their capital ships at one, six, seven, eight, and twelve. All fighters in those lanes reposition to escort carriers," Jaina ordered, following the designations given to her by the probe droids. "Iron Knights, now's the time to activate any of your buddies who managed to get aboard."

_"Roger, Colonel Solo. Activating YVH commando units now,"_ Illum reported from aboard the Iron Knight's Star Dreadnaught.

"Wild Knights, Vanguard, Blackmoons, Rogues, Twin Suns has point," Jaina rattled off as multiple squadrons looped out of the scrum and fell into position alongside the Super Star Destroyer _Guardian, _the _Flames of Dathomir II, _and Freed Yuuzhan Vong Kor Chokk. Freed Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers that had been held in reserve, flew down to join them, and the wedge-shaped formation lead by the three behemoths began blasting their way through the firing lane.

Vessels in Shimrra's fleet succumbed to the awe-inspiring barrage of death and destruction in a matter of seconds. No dovin basal was strong enough to withstand such a beating, and explosions blossomed out from the center of the armada. Burnt coral flew everywhere as ship after ship wilted under the combined barrage of three super cruisers and their escorts.

Several Mataloks moving in to assist, succumbed to a series of internal explosion all on their own, breaking apart before the Galactic Alliance forces even had a chance to fire on them. The YVH battle droids continued to wreak havoc on the ships within the tendril-like arm of the enemy fleet, decimating bridge crews, shooting apart dovin basals, blasting breaches in vital portions of the ship. Just like a grutchin would chew apart a starfighter from within, the YVH droids were launching devastating surprise raids on the vessels they had boarded.

All across the enemy fleet, like wolves nipping at their heels, the tendril arms of Nas Choka's fleet recoiled and shuddered under a concerted push by the Galactic Alliance forces.

"Twin Suns, switch target. Cruiser designated twenty-five," Jaina directed. The sleek line of twelve X-wing wove through the countless projectiles and debris flying through space and lined up their sights on a Yuuzhan Vong light-cruiser. Setting the throttle to full, Jaina and the other Twin Suns screamed down at the ovoid ship, quad-laser cannons blazing. The voids of the cruiser held up a little better than the coralskippers they had been going up against, but it couldn't endure the synchronized attacks of the mostly-Jedi, well-trained pilots that made up Jaina's squadron. Chunks of coral were blown away, and a single torpedo to the exposed insides of the vessel ripped it to shreds.

"Nice one, new target, frigate five." Jaina called out.

"_Neg that!"_ Tahiri's voice, full of panic, filled the comlines on a general frequency. _"All Galactic Alliance ships get clear of the firing lanes now! I repeat, get clear of the firing lanes!"_

The Twin Suns' trust in Tahiri had them all immediately follow her orders. Everyone else was not as fortunate.

Just when it seemed like the beast that was the Yuuzhan Vong armada would collapse under a sudden surge, the ships at the tips of the tendril unexpectedly gave up their positions and made a full withdraw towards the sun-burst center of the formation. This left the Galactic Alliance attack force completely open and facing the united front of the Yuuzhan Vong armada. Before anyone could react, a wall of fire and plasma was belched out from the thousands of ships Nas Choka had to bear. Furious storms of fire raged through the void of space and down the devastated firing lines as the entirety of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet focused their fire on a single set of coordinates.

The effect was instantaneous and disastrous for the defenders of the Calamari system.

The prow of the _Guardian_ had several large holes blown directly through the dozens of decks that made up its triangular form, and the upper corner of its bridge tower was awash in flame. The Mon Calamari heavy cruiser, the _Harbinger, _was cored from front end to back by the same barrage that had annihilated Iceberg III, a gaping and glowing wound where metal and thousands of people had once been. Whole swaths of starfighters, many dozen at a time, were atomized in a single instant. It was as if Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong had set the very fabric of space ablaze with a ceaseless torrent of molten liquid. When the barrage was done, the entire galaxy-like formation of Nas Choka's fleet swirled around, presenting the shell-shocked defenders with a fresh set of ships, fighters, and warriors.

Though the defenders had had no problem in the initial fighter-to-fighter dogfights, they were no longer as numerous or as organized as before. Where there had once been only a squadron or two of enemy coralskippers left to fight off, they now had to contend with dozens of new squadrons. That wasn't the worst of it. The snubfighters that specialized in dogfight—the A-wings, Defenders, and Clawcraft—had been at the front of the attack and taken the brunt of the outpouring of flame. There wasn't much of them left apart from a few melted blobs of metal floating amongst deathly still stretches of space. Those that made it through were in no condition to engage the fresh set of alien fighters now bearing down on them. The extra enemy fighters pounced on the stunned Galactic Alliance pilots, with some coralskippers completely bypassing them and moving on to ram into the bridges of the equally ravaged cruisers and support vessels. In the span of several seconds, Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong paid back their losses in triplicate, downing Galactic Alliance ship after ship.

And before the Galactic Alliance and their allies could overcome their shock, the giant creatures known to the Yuuzhan Vong as ychna, snaked their way out from the center of the Yuuzhan Vong formation. One of them braved the blistering turbolasers of the _Guardian_ and snaked its way around the bridge tower. To the horror of those looking on, its great gaping maw opened wide and proceeded to smash through the bridge's viewing bay.

Several escorting Star Destroyers were set upon by the giant, armored space-snakes, which were about the same size as the capital ships they were charging. An _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer had its bridge tower completely ripped off by undulating coils of muscle. A _Nebula_-class cruiser was render in two as the ychna plowed right through its docking bay and out the other side. Missiles and lasers were expended on the rampaging behemoths, allowing time for other Yuuzhan Vong vessels to draw near and add their molten arsenals to the damage created by the terror-causing ychna.

The last straw for Jaina was when a pair of ychna targeted Tenel Ka's _Flames of Dathomir II_, snarling and hissing as the flagship's fast-fire lasers burned great bubbling welts in their serpentine form. The ychnas' thick black scales, however, ablated most of the damage, and the flagship of the Hapan fleet was forced into a hasty withdraw.

Sensing Tenel Ka's alarm in the Force, Jaina grit her teeth angrily. No ship-eating monstrosity was going to devour her friend on her watch. Her squadron, saved from most of the damage by Tahiri's Vongsense-enhanced warning, quickly fell into position. They had been fortunate not to lose any to the startling counter-attack, but their fighters still were a bit more charred than was healthy.

"Queen Mother, come about at point four-nine," Jaina said tersely. "I can take those things out but I need your help lining up my shot."

_"Understood,_" Came Tenel Ka's tense reply. Though her relative lack of emotion was the norm for her, she had every right to be tense when a giant space-snake wanted to eat her ship with her in it.

As the Battle Dragon veered sharply, bringing the two ychna directly into the path of the Twin Suns; Jaina, Tahiri, Zekk, and the rest all released a volley of torpedoes. It was a tense few seconds as the torpedoes streaked through space. The Battle Dragon's maneuver had caused the ychna to gain on their quarry. One snake went high, aiming for the upper segment of the Battle Dragon, and the other went low to chomp down on the lower disc of the ship. The moment the jaws opened, however, six torpedoes flew into each. Not even heavily armored, space-station eating, space snakes could survive being blown apart from the inside.

_"Hapes sends its thanks,"_ Tenel Ka said shortly, her ship covered in frozen ychna remains.

"Any time," Jaina breathed weakly.

Despite the small victory, the tendrils of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet were now trying to wrap around the scattered, battered, and disorientated defenders.

_"All units….fall back …Mon Eron. Repeat…back to Mon Eron,_" the message from control crackled over Jaina's damaged comm-sytem.

_"A little late for that_," Tahiri's ragged and tired voice followed on their private channel.

Nas Choka's fleet had pressed its advantage, blowing away ship after ship as smaller spiral-armed units of its main fleet broke off to engage their respective targets. The Yuuzhan Vong had almost always had a numerical advantage when they attacked, and now it looked as if they had the right minds to make that advantage work for them. Though the call to retreat to Mon Eron, the fifth planet in the system, was good for those who could make it. The more heavily damaged fleet elements, such as the Twin Suns and the _Habinger_, had little hope of rejoining the others.

The commander of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong Kor Chokk quickly saw the gravity of the situation and the pride and joy of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong fleet promptly abandoned its retreat and interspersed itself between the damaged defenders and the overwhelming onslaught.

"_Group and squadron leaders, go, we shall cover your retreat,"_ a modified villip broadcasted to the nearby vessels.

Dry-mouthed, Jaina watched as a majority of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong fleet likewise halted their withdraw and rallied around the Korr Chokk. They didn't stand a chance of winning, or even surviving, against the impossible odds they faced, but the Freed Yuuzhan Vong vessels continued to form up a new line anyway.

In the meantime, damaged frigates, fighters, cruisers, ships of all sorts began to use the most of the time they were given.

"_Jaina,"_ Tahiri whispered as a Freed Yuuzhan Vong Matalok disappeared in a blazing ball of flame.

"They'll be remembered, Tahiri," Jaina whispered back. "They damn well better be."

The Freed Yuuzhan Vong continued their act of defiance, forcing Nas Choka's fleets to destroy them all to the last man. Ship after ship were reduced to shattered hulks, coralskippers on both sides moving so fast it was hard to tell which one was allied to which side.

The mass retreat continued, with every Freed Yuuzhan Vong ship falling saving thousands of others aboard ships that would have cut-off had they not mounted their holding action.

As the Twin Suns finally made it back to the safety of their lines, the Kor Chokk finally succumbed to the firepower of Nas Choka's fleet, and the remaining Freed Yuuzhan Vong vessels fell in short order. Silence once again fell as the battle lines were re-established. Yet Nas Choka's fleet didn't advance any further.

"_Not that I'm not grateful for the break, but any idea why they stopped?"_ Zekk asked.

"_Say you just had to kill thousands of your own people for choosing to live a different life than you, how would that make you feel?" _Kyp Durron replied solemnly. The Jedi meld, having shrunk drastically since the start of the battle, seemed to sober at his words.

"_This is Control, receiving a fleet-wide broadcast from the enemy commander."_

"_Really?" _Several people said in disbelief.

"_Hear it for yourself."_

In even tones, a slightly accented voice began speaking in Basic. "_Defenders of this system, I am Warmaster Nas Choka. As a sign of my respect for you, I will grant you a single hour to retrieve any wounded and dead you may have left behind in your retreat. Any act of aggression will void this offer. Once that hour is up, you will be given a chance to flee this system to a location of your choosing. You have seen what you are up against, you are outnumbered and have already lost far more ships than I have. Tend to your injuries and think my offer over. Any who wish to leave will have my word that you will be allowed to do so unmolested. I was able to deduce your secondary objective, that of Yuuzhan'tar, and have already dispatched portions of my fleet to intercept the ships you have undoubtedly sent. No more lives need be lost today on either side. I have offered you a way out, whether this battle will continue is solely of your own discretion. Your fate is in your hands."_

**[o-o-[VI]-o-o]**

Nas Choka finished the transmission and slumped back in his command chair, rubbing his face and feeling a weariness that had nothing and everything to do with the battle.

"Warmaster?" A subaltern seemed surprise at the fatigue his leader was showing. "Warmaster, are you ill?"

"I am fine. All of you are to leave this room and return when the deadline I have set has passed," Nas Choka said coolly.

Without question, the advisors, villip operators, and blazebug trackers rose from their station and filed out of the command room. When the iris-like membrane sealed shut behind them, Nas Choka very slowly stood. Robotically, he moved to the transparent viewing area, gazing out at the countless pieces of burnt ship and coral that floated by. He was nearing a victory, yet a part of him dreaded it. This was no battle, it was a slaughter. Yet it was a necessary slaughter, wasn't it?

He exhaled through clenched teeth, just staring out at the distant ships and debris. His thoughts were not thoughts any warrior should be having. His resolve in serving Shimrra, for doing what was best for his race, should be unwavering. But as the remains of one of the heretical Yuuzhan Vong ships drifted and twirled about the remains of one of his own ships, he found that resolve weakening. How was killing his own people best for their race? It certainly wasn't a rooting out of the weak, or a culling of those who dared blaspheme against the gods as some would say it was. Nas Choka wasn't quite sure what to think. He had a duty to do, yet his duty meant pressing an attack that would get more Yuuzhan Vong killed.

Dying for the gods? For Yuuzhan'tar? It was a nice thought when one had nothing to lose but one's own life. So what were the heretics dying for? Why had they so eagerly, so resolutely, and so great in number, moved into the path to protect the Galactic Alliance vessels? He had seen from the way the ships had moved, and from the delay in the actions of those they had shielded, knew that the heretics had received no orders to immolate themselves against his fleet. The heretics had taken the initiative, had willingly died for alien races in a distant galaxy, for their strange way of life. With their backs turned towards the gods and everything the Yuuzhan Vong stood for.

It was madness. It made no sense.

It was almost as inconceivable as Shimrra's confusing insistence that the fleet attack Mon Calamari. There had still been countless systems to safeguard, colonies to establish, ships to grow. Why rush everything in this single attack? The infidels had proved hardy enough to withstand the loss of their capital before. Had even suffered drastic losses, but somehow bounced back. If Shimrra had truly wanted to end the war on favorable terms, he would have presented a long-term plan that would eventually bring the entire galaxy to his heel.

The Warmaster pressed a hand to the transparent membrane, his heart and mind conflicted. He was the Warmaster, leader of his people's armed forces. Feared for his deeds, and someone all warriors looked to emulate. He was Shimrra's amphistaff, the safeguard for all that had been accomplished thus far. Yet, after years of warring, they didn't appear to be any better off than they were at the start of the war. In fact, the galaxy they were in was beginning to resemble in very negative ways, the galaxy they had left. He was a warmaster, but war was something this galaxy, its people, and the Yuuzhan Vong, could scarcely endure for much longer. Would they even be capable of rebuilding the galaxy after all the damage that had been inflicted upon it?

Questions, doubts, whispers, Nas Choka breathed roughly as he tried to shut them out. He knew in his heart that the battle may have been won physically. But mentally and spiritually, it was a complete loss. There was no honor in slaying heretics who so honorably sacrificed themselves. There was no honor in this mass slaughter that he knew would commence once his time limit had expired. He knew that the defenders wouldn't flee, wouldn't yield. His people had already developed a reputation for slaying and sacrificing their prisoners anyways. Both sides were set in their ways, and would bring the galaxy down with them defending those ways.

Something had to change.

Someone had to change.

The Warmaster curled his hands into fists and turned his gaze away from the viewing membrane. There just had to be another way, a way to preserve what it meant to be Yuuzhan Vong, to have a home and a place to belong, but at the same time avoid the deaths that were only fractions of a time measurement away. For all of his tactical brilliance, for all of the battles and experiences he had gained throughout his life, Nas Choka wracked his mind for an answer, but could think of nothing.

After four years of warring, there would be no winner. That much was clear. Just survivors in power, forced to clean up after all those years of violence, and survivors whose lives were just as ruined and devastated. Nas Choka already lost the desire to fight the battle any further. But he had to. He was Shimrra's Warmaster, and his people looked to him for strength and leadership.

The sooner the battle was over, the quicker the thoughts tormenting him would leave him be. Once the war was over, it was not his place to say who was right and who was wrong, or if the price was worth it. All he was supposed to do was follow Shimrra's orders, achieve a victory, and go on to live his simple, uncomplicated life of absolutes.

Nas Choka was unaware just how much time had passed as he reflected on the situation, but before he knew it, the iris-membrane door opened and the command center's crew re-entered.

"Warmaster, it is time," a subaltern said.

Nas Choka slowly made his way back to his chair, sitting down slowly as if his joints ached. With one last calming breath, he folded his hands in front of him and nodded. "And so it is. Assemble the fleet in attack formation once more. It is doubtful the infidels will surrender."

"As you command, Warmaster."

**[o-o-[VII]-o-o]**

"_The break was nice while it lasted_," a tired-sounded Ganner quipped as they watched the Yuuzhan Vong fleet once again stir back into its spiral-armed formation. The battered Galactic Alliance fleet did its best to reform its own shattered lines, but it had lost a third of its strength in that single engagement alone. The odds did not look good at all.

"We still have to hold out for at least another twenty standard hours," Jaina said, feeling as tired as Ganner sounded. "Or whenever those brothers of mine transplant Zonama Sekot into Coruscant's orbit."

_"Twenty hours is nothing. We just have to avoid getting our butts kicked so spectacularly in the near future,"_ Kyp chimed. _"This is what happens when you don't schedule one regularly, they creep up on you when you least expect it."_

_"We're scheduling out butt-kicking now?"_ Zekk said, going along with the others for the sake of lightening a very grim mood.

_"Yup," _Kyp said. _"It's something we older Jedi have become masters at. It keeps life interesting. How about another butt-kicking in eighteen hours or so?"_

"_Eighteen iz no good,_" Tesar objected. _"That is a bad number for uz Barabels. If our buttz are to be kicked then, this one will most likely be joining the Force."_

"We can make it a few minutes before that twenty-hour minimum," Jaina added. Then, quoting Kyp, "You know, to 'keep life interesting.'"

_"This is High Command, Nas Choka is broadcasting once more." _Came the report, shortly before the Warmaster's familiar accent-tinted Basic filled the air.

_ "Defenders of this system, your time is up. All those who wish to retreat to darkspace, may. All those who stay, will die. That is all."_

None of the defenders moved from their position.

As one, the Yuuzhan Vong armada resumed its forward progress. Wave upon wave of coralskippers were released once more, escorted by a blastboulder and picketship analog protective screen. Instead of streaming out to meet them, the defenders remained where they were. They were content to let the enemy close the gap for more than one reason.

It was true that the pilots and crew serving onboard the defending vessels were tired and demoralized from the battering they had received. But that was not the primary reason. When the attack-plans were drawn up, it was decided that the Yuuzhan Vong would pay dearly for every planetary body they advanced to. Iceberg IV had Oster-Hagan, Icerberg III had Zonama-Borosk, and now Sep Elopon had a completely invisible minefield.

Plans courtesy of top-secret Imperial work done during the Rebellion era, thousands of cloaked mines lay in a very deadly web from Sep Elopon to Mon Eron. A minefield that hundreds of coralskippers, blastboulders, and picket-ships were currently streaming through.

Jaina felt a twinge of guilt come across the meld from Tahiri, and mentally agreed with the younger teen. The Yuuzhan Vong in those ships didn't even have a chance.

As nearly a thousand enemy vessels began to close the gap between Sep Elopon and Mon Eron, the minefield was switched on. In a single instant, an almost living blaze reached out around the enemy formation and annihilated all that was caught within its fiery grasp.

The rest of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet reacted instantaneously, aided by the cool emotion of their yammosks to temper the livid disbelief of what had just occurred. Again multiple swirls broke away from the main group to form their own mini-galaxies. Entire Domains, ships of all sorts, began to unleash a barrage of plasma the moment they came within firing distance. Despite losing a sizable number of their fighter-support, the armada continued to press on.

"Ready for another run, you guys?" Jaina said, trying to sound lively as they squadron once again began its deadly dance with death.

_"As long as we don't end up on the wrong side of a plasma storm again," _Ganner X-wing from another squadron was hit by a lucky shot and crumpled into pieces of superheated debris._"Though we're not exactly starting off on the right track."_

"_Hey, on the bright side, if we lose this planet, we still have two more to go before we get to Mon Cal," _Tahiri said.

"_Vong-Girl, I don't know about you, but I'd rather __not__ get my butt kicked from one side of this system to the other," _Zekk said wryly. "_We Jedi are used to being the galaxy's punching bag, but we have feelings too, you know."_

_"Twin Suns, this is General Farlander. You'll be teaming up with the Hapans this time around. Your assignments should be reaching your astromechs now."_

"Orders received," Jaina replied, and then switched frequencies. "Your Majesty, we're at your disposal."

_"We are making an attack run on the trio of Matalok at the following coordinates. They are being supported by a myriad of other vessels. Your assistance would be appreciated,"_ Tenel Ka returned.

"Affirmative."

The surviving members of the Hapan Royal Fleet flew into position all around the Twin Suns. More X-wings and Miy'til fighters, the swift and nimble Beta cruisers, and several Battle Dragons with their _Nova_-class battle cruiser escort zoomed in. They formed the sharp portion of the scalpel-like formation the Hapans were moving with, allowing the Twin Suns and the Queen Mother to be the very tip of the blade.

The scalpel met swirling mini-galaxy, blade to the flat-side of the enemy formation.

The Hapans and the Twin Suns dug in deep, and didn't stop until they had severed arteries and bone. Beta cruisers flitted about the slower Yuuzhan Vong frigates, blasting apart sections of ship from one angle, and then another. _Nova_-class battle cruisers exchanged broadsides with Uro-Ik V'alh battleships, each refusing to give an inch even as deck plating and coral began filling the fiery void between them. As the Matalok trio's escorts became bogged down in the renewed Hapan assault, Tenel Ka led her Battle Dragon compliment, and the Twin Suns, directly towards their goal. What few coralskippers that had stayed behind to defend their motherships were downed by the ever-efficient efforts of Jaina's squadron. And then the real plasma and laser barrages began. As strong a fight as the Mataloks put up, the Battle Dragons simply had more guns, and could shoot a lot faster than the plasma cannons the Yuuzhan Vong ships could bring to bear.

After a few minutes of intense fighting, the Hapan fleet streamed ahead. In their wake was the shattered remains of the Yuuzhan Vong taskforce. But in front of them were two more mini-galaxy clusters of Yuuzhan Vong ships, and these ones were a lot bigger than the one they had just slogged through.

The new Yuuzhan Vong taskforces wasted little time in engaging the Hapan fleet, determined to avenge their fallen brethren. Embroiled against much greater odds, and out of position, the Hapans fought tooth and nail to just survive the latest engagement.

Jaina grimaced as a nearby explosion rattled her fighter and sent one of her S-foils spiraling away. "Cappie, reroute power to the shields."

Her astromech squealed in protest.

"Look, it's not my fault I'm an attractive target and they keep shooting out my shields."

The astromech squawked again.

"And yes, I'm well aware that you're on this fighter too and don't want to end up at a recycling plant," Jaina sent her X-wing spinning as she tried to shake an entire squadron of coralskippers. A quick check of her surrounding area revealed that all Twin Suns members were likewise occupied with their own problems. "Okay, forget the shields. Just give me everything you have to the engines. Laser, shields, everything."

There was an audible whine behind Jaina as her engines received more energy than they were normally equipped to handle. She let out several deep breaths as she immersed herself in the Force. "Let's see just how good a pilot these guys are."

Jaina pushed her fighter to its very limits as she bounced to a fro in the cockpit, held in place solely by her safety-harness. They spun around battle cruisers engaged in heated combat, flashing through laser barrages between the milliseconds it took for the weapons to cycle.

Three coralskippers were unable to time their pass right and vanished in a hail of tree-trunk sized laser beams. Another couldn't pull up in time and ended up splattering itself against the side of one of its own cruisers.

Jaina continued on, red-lining many of the systems in her heavily abused fighter. Coordinating through the Force with Tahiri, their two X-wings passed within millimeters of each other, both with their pursuit hot on their tails. Most of the coralskippers managed to veer away from each other, but two chasing Jaina collided with another two chasing Tahiri, and reduced themselves to floating hulks of crumpled coral.

And still Jaina flew, dodging and weaving the ceaseless barrage of plasma shot out from the remnants of the squadron chasing her. Another S-foil tumbled away as she set a new course towards several Yuuzhan Vong frigates. The frigate's own plasma cannons tracked up to meet her. Using the knowledge she was receiving from Tahiri's enhanced Vongsense, Jaina knew just when those cannons would open fire. At the very last second, Jaina jammed her steering column forward and dove. The plasma from the frigate plowed into the coralskippers hot on her tail, with neither the gunnery crew nor the pilots able to adjust their course in time.

Another pair of coralskippers down.

As her engines began to melt in their housings, Jaina decided to finally end the deadly game of tag she was in. Initiating a breakneck turn, Jaina nearly tore her own fighter apart as the inertial dampeners attempted to compensate for the G-forces being pulled. Only the Force allowed her to remain conscious as the pressure on her body reached very dangerous levels. The sudden maneuver had the benefit of catching the coralskippers chasing her completely off-guard, and the torpedo she fired detonated square in the center of the formation. The last of the squadron was vaporized by energy and shrapnel, the burnt-out husks spiraling out of control and away.

Unfortunately, that was only a single squadron. As Jaina regained her bearings, her eyes tracked three more forming up to take her on. A sinking feeling filled her stomach. Her fighter was barely holding together as it was, there was no way she'd be able to do a repeat performance, especially with the larger audience. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw one of the Twin Suns eject from his X-wing as it disintegrated under a barrage of plasma. Another damaged fighter, belonging to Tesar, streaked pass with flames engulfing its engines. All around them, the Hapan fleet was slowly being picked apart, the numbers of the Yuuzhan Vong proving superior once more.

Suddenly, an array of gleaming white vessels lanced into the system from out of nowhere, practically on top of the beleaguered Hapans and Twin Suns. A barrage of green and blue assailed the Yuuzhan Vong as swarms and swarms of Clawcraft poured down. The coralskippers forming up on Jaina were mercilessly picked apart within the blink of an eye, and many other Yuuzhan Vong vessels were shredded.

"_This is Assistant Syndic Jagged Fel of the Chiss Ascendancy, might we provide some assistance?"_ Jag's very welcome voice filled the comm-channels.

Jaina let out a whooping laughter of disbelief and joy. "You're late, Assistant Syndic!"

_"I was delayed. Chiss disagreements are very…trying,"_ Jag replied drolly, even as the Chiss fleet he had brought began finishing off the two Yuuzhan Vong taskforces that had engaged the Hapans. The sleek triangular forms of many Chiss Star Destroyers, escorted by frigates, picketships, and a swarm of gunboats, pushed on, acting as an umbrella for the battered Hapans and Twin Suns.

_ "Your boyfriend definitely knows how to make an entrance,"_ Tahiri laughed, her very burnt and damaged fighter coming up alongside Jaina's.

Jaina allowed herself to relax in her seat as several squadrons of Clawcraft took up a protective formation around the Twin Suns. "Thanks for coming Assistant Syndic. We still have to hold out for at least another nineteen hours." Four more mini-galaxies were dispatched from the center of the Yuuzhan Vong armada, which hadn't appeared to have shrunk at all despite the losses it had taken. "Hope you're ready for one heck of a drawn out fight."

**[o-o-[VIII]-o-o]**

"Are we there yet?" the Ferroan girl Tescia, the real one and not Sekot in disguise, asked, tugging on Anakin's sleeve.

"Almost," Anakin smiled. He bent down and picked her off the ground so she could be at eye-level with the array of different displays. Most of the computer tech had been brought to the planet by the reinforcements from Bilbringi. "See those squiggly lines?"

"Uh huh," Tescia nodded, reaching out a finger to touch the glowing screen.

"Well, we're traveling on that one," Anakin gestured to the line that represented the Namadii Corridor. "And we're right there at the moment. We want to get over here."

Tescia looked to the blinking planets. "We're really close."

Anakin set her back down. "Yup, you should probably return to your shelter. The Far Outsiders waiting for us won't all be as friendly as the ones you have met."

Tescia nodded and quickly scampered back through the underground tunnel.

"Hyperspace reversion in one hour," a technician announced. "Bilbringi fleet reporting no problems."

"Well, Jaina and the others are in for a fight for their lives," Jacen said, resisting the urge to pace impatiently as he stared at the read-outs.

"Yeah," Anakin nodded grimly. Through his bond with Tahiri, he could sense that she had been hurt to some extent, but didn't know the details. The closer they got to Coruscant, the stronger the bond became, which was both a curse and a blessing. The closeness meant that he was in a better position to send her his strength and support. It also meant that he could feel the flashes of panic and pain as his girlfriend fought against what seemed like an insurmountable force. "Sekot, is there no way you can go any faster?"

"Never thought I'd see the day when my nephew asks a planet to go faster," Mara said under her breath as Sekot appeared in the form of the Ferroan magister.

"I could, but then the strain would begin to damage the planet's surface," Sekot replied evenly. "Keeping the fleet that arrived earlier within my electromagnetic shell is challenging enough as it is."

"Just wondering," Anakin breathed.

"When we arrive, Sekot, we're probably going to face whatever defenders Shimrra had stay behind," Jacen said. "Self-defense is okay, but please let the rest of us handle the main attack."

"You fear me going 'dark'?" Sekot-Jabitha seemed to smile in amusement.

"Not me, for the sake of my uncle and aunt," Jacen pointed to Luke and Mara. "They have enough on their minds already."

"How considerate of you, Jacen," Mara replied deadpan. But she nodded n agreement a second later. "He's right, though. If you can help it, try not to swat any more Yuuzhan Vong ships out of the sky. You heard the plan earlier, we'll be joined by the rest of the Galactic Alliance fleet once we get there. All you have to do is sit in Coruscant's orbit and look like that pretty, inviting, place that the Yun'o live in."

Sekot changed into Tescia's form and nodded obediently. "Okay, Jedi Masters. I'll trust you know what you are doing."

"We know what we're doing?" Anakin looked to the others in mock surprise.

"News to me," Jacen agreed. "Uncle?"

"We have some idea," Luke smiled faintly, his arms casually folded in front of his chest. "We're leaving the rest up to the Force."

Sekot-Tescia looked back and forth between the three male Jedi in astonishment, before shifting forms to the ten-year old Anakin Skywalker. The young boy grinned excitedly. "Jedi are so wizard. I should do that more often, trust in the Force like you do. Rather than trying to control things, it'd be neat to see what unfolds naturally."

Mara rolled her eyes and deliberately mussed the hair of Sekot-Skywalker. "Don't let them influence you too much, Sekot. The last thing this galaxy needs is a Force-sensitive comedian planet."

Sekot changed into Ahsi, and nodded. "I understand. It is just that I find the many views that have been introduced to me over the past month extremely interesting and refreshing. After existing for so long with only the Ferroans as my company, outside views have again led me to question my own beliefs and position in this galaxy. The arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong have only been a boon for me, and I thank you all for making it possible."

"Let's hope the arrival of the _rest_ of the Yuuzhan Vong goes just as smoothly," Anakin said. "We _are_ undermining their entire belief system, taking away the power they enjoy, and asking them to convert to an entirely new way of life. Well that, and bursting their dream of a galactic-wide Yuuzhan Vong empire. I don't think they'll take that too well."

"You know, you're more positive when Tahiri's around," Shaeri commented glibly, focusing on a qasha in front of her.

"Sorry," Anakin grimaced. It was hard to stay positive when worry for both what was to come and what was happening in several systems many lightyears away gnawed at him. He knew that Tahiri could take care of herself, but it didn't stop him from wincing as another spike of determined panic flared through their bond.

"How are they doing?" Nen Yim asked softly.

Anakin shrugged. "As good as you'd think. We're too far for details, but I think Shimrra's really thrown every single ship he has at Mon Calamari."

Nen Yim shook her head in disgust. "Madness has truly gripped him then. He would destroy our entire people than let us be free of his grip."

"It's a good thing we're almost there, then," Luke said solemnly.

"For the Yuuzhan Vong and for our friends at Mon Cal," Jacen agreed.

"I'll let the fleet know we're nearing our destination," Danni said, nodding to the others. "Are we still sticking with the plan?"

"To not engage unless fired upon?" Luke said. "Yes. The appearance of Zonama Sekot above Coruscant is bound to cause all sorts of internal strife, and I want to let those who follow Shimrra decide their own fate. As unlikely as it is, Shimrra and his inner circle deserve a chance to surrender, to have a life outside of everything they've been forced to become accustomed to. We're still Jedi, and I want to finish this war as we began it—as the defenders and not the aggressors."

Danni smiled gently. "I'll pass the message on, Master Skywalker."

When Danni left, Jacen offered his younger brother a wry grin. "It's almost done, little brother. This war."

"Yeah," Anakin said, matching his brother's positive outlook. "Almost."

**[o-o-[Chapter End]-o-o]**

**A\N: **Almost there! Almost there! Double-update Wednesday will take us to chapter 67, with the story finishing this Saturday and the Epilogue on Sunday.


	66. Chapter 66

**Sixty-Six**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

The Calamari system was littered with debris of all sizes, corpses, and spent ordinance. Burning skeletons of ships ghosted under their own momentum through the stars, while tumbling shards of metal and coral floated in a seemingly endless sea. Bodies and parts of bodies from all sorts of races drifted aimlessly, some trapped within the burnt-out wrecks of once proud capital ships, others twirling about amongst the shrapnel-filled void. One planet had been destroyed, one comet reduced to space dust, and nearly ten million souls had lost their lives during the day-long battle. It was a graveyard on a scale never before seen.

And still the fighting waged on, going on into its second day. Following the endless sea of corpses and ruined vessels from the outer edge of the system all the way up until the second planet from the sun, one could literally trace the progress of the battle as time went on. The defenders were wholly overmatched and outgunned, but they were willing to spend their last breaths protecting the planet they had now been pushed back to. The assailants were every bit as determined to seize the planet, regardless of how pointless and futile an exercise the battle had become. It was madness, insanity, and everyone knew it, but no one seemed inclined to stop the fighting any time soon.

After having her X-wing blown out from under her twice during the course of the battle, Jaina Solo stood aboard the bridge of the battle-scarred _Flames of Dathomir II_ alongside the rest of the Twin Suns squadron. They had all been knocked out of the fight sometime during the sixteenth hour of battle, and could only add to the presence of the very small meld as they gazed on from the dim-lighting of the bridge. Nearly a hundred Jedi had been reduced to just over several dozen. The defending fleet reduced to a fifth of its size and shrinking with every engagement. All the while, the Yuuzhan Vong armada under Nas Choka appeared to absorb every loss of its own without slowing their attack.

The Yuuzhan Vong were pressing their attack once more, relying both on strategy and overwhelming numbers to completely collapse the left flank of the Galactic Alliance fleet.

"Come on, Anakin," Tahiri whispered plaintively, watching a _Rejuvenator-_class Star Destroyer disappear under a concentrated plasma barrage. She had her arm in a sling, and a bacta patch over her stomach. Her own fighter had been the victim of a plasma barrage, and Tahiri had just narrowly escaped a very fiery death. She was fortunate that the extent of her injuries were a broken arm, a few burns, and a perforated liver caused by a part of her fighter exploding into her. "Come on. We can't take much more of this."

A _Republic_-class cruiser attempted to fire on a Yuuzhan Vong frigate, only to have three more Yuuzhan Vong frigates swoop in and pound it from all sides. A Hapan Battle Dragon exploded off to the port side. A Mon Calamari cruiser, engulfed in flames, steered itself at the nearest Yuuzhan Vong Matalok before detonating its own drive core. Everywhere one looked, the tide of the battle was slowly turning in favor of the Yuuzhan Vong.

The defensive lines, which had been straining under the onslaught, finally shattered as the last Super Star Destroyer succumbed to the repeated firing of a fairly large segment of Nas Choka's fleet. The massive cruiser fired off one last volley, before falling completely silent as it began to break apart.

"[This is it.]" Lowbacca growled softly.

Jaina nodded in agreement. "Should have scheduled our butt kicking for another time."

"Too late now," Kyp, with streaks of dried blood on either side of his face, said grimly.

The _Flames of Dathomir II_ rocked as two Yuuzhan Vong battleships broke through the line of _Nova_-class cruisers and Battle Dragons to engage the Hapan flagship.

"Queen Mother, the shields are failing! Please get to your emergency escape craft!" An officer shouted, just before her console exploded in a shower of sparks, pitching her out of her chair.

Tenel Ka clenched her jaw but remained where she was. Another explosion, and smoke and steam filled the bridge. Fires crackled in ruined computer banks and alarms blared incessantly as the pride and joy of Hapes began to buckle and melt under the twin broadsides it was receiving. One lucky plasma shot completely blew out a bulkhead in a deafening blast. Emergency mag-con shielding immediately activated, but not before some of the bridge crew were sucked out into the vacuum of space.

All around the blue gem that was Mon Calamari, Galactic Alliance forces were falling. And as if sensing victory was near, the Yuuzhan Vong under Shimrra pressed their attack with renewed vigor.

Then, just when it seemed like the battle was lost, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet pulled back, cleared Mon Calamari's gravity well, and disappeared into hyperspace.

Picking herself off the deck, Jaina grimaced. "Better late than never."

"_If_ that armada is going to Coruscant," Ganner pointed out, still lying on the deck where he had fallen. "With all our ships here or there, it'd kind of be really bad if they jumped to Kashyyyk or Bothuwai."

Tenel Ka, who appeared to be the only person still on her feet despite the bucking and thrashing her ship had gone through, nodded wearily. "Helmsman, the trajectory of the enemy fleet?"

The officer weakly climbed back into his seat and checked. "Perlemian Trade Route, Your Majesty. Definitely Core-ward."

"Coruscant it is," Ganner shrugged.

"Are we hyperspace capable?" Tenel Ka asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. But battle capable is another story."

"All we need to do is reach Coruscant, helmsmen. The other fleet elements will handle the fighting. Inform all other Hapan vessels to jump to Coruscant if they are capable, or to return to Hapes if they have had enough or if there is a medical necessity. All other damaged vessels can remain here."

"Relaying orders now."

Tenel Ka looked to another bedraggled officer. "Have we received permission from High Command to depart?"

The communication's officer nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Supreme Commander Sien Sovv is giving anyone who is still capable of making the week's journey permission to depart."

"Very well," Tenel Ka's grey eyes gazed out of the blackened and cracked bridge viewport and to the remains of the many vessels that floated around them. "Take us out of Dac's gravity well and jump to Coruscant when ready. Hapes has a war to help end."

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

"Entering Coruscanti gravity well now, emerging from hyperspace."

All at once, the blue vortex gave way to a very familiar sight within the Core of the galaxy. The sight was viewed from an angle most people probably weren't used to. Instead of the stars, sun, or gas giant of Mobus, the sky was filled with the darkened and ravaged landscape of Coruscant.

Minutes passed in tense silence as those on the capital planet absorbed the shock of seeing a planet suddenly drop out of hyperspace above them.

"Detecting a Yuuzhan Vong fleet of fifty vessels in orbit, as well as a _Koros-Strohna. _It is definitely Shimrra's," a Freed One said, analyzing a blazebug readout. "They are holding positions at the moment."

"Receiving word from our intel units that mass riots are breaking out all over the planet," Mara added. She was in a command center created solely for the purpose of managing the end-conflict. Computers, qahsa, blazebug niches, communication devices of all sorts, and an assortment of other devices were scattered throughout the room and manned by Yuuzhan Vong, Ferroan, and Galactic Alliance personnel.

"Galactic Alliance fleet elements emerging from hyperspace now. General Antilles, General Panib, and General Bel Iblis all send their greetings."

"Grand Admiral Pellaeon's task group has left Zonama's gravity shadow and is linking up with the rest. Enemy fleet still holding position."

"We're detecting a lot of movement on the surface of the planet. It looks like Shimrra has emptied his garrisons in response to the rioting."

"Naazar," Anakin gestured to a large villip bundle. "You're up."

The former High Priest inclined his head politely and waved his hands over the array.

"All Yuuzhan Vong, hear me. I am Naazar, loyal servant to the god Yun-Yammka, and freed of the lies that had twisted the True Path. I speak to you all from the planet of Zonama Sekot, seed of the original Yuuzhan'tar and our true home. Zonama Sekot is as sentient as you or I and has granted us permission to found our new home on its surface. We have no more need to fight, no more need to die. We _hav_e the home we have all been searching for, a home whose existence Shimrra knew of but tried to hide. This war has gone on for long enough, and it is now time for the Yuuzhan Vong to learn a new way of life. Already thousands of your brothers and sisters await you on this planet's surface, living in harmony. It is time we stand _with_ the people of this galaxy, otherwise there will be no more galaxy left for either of us. All who wish to join the Freed Yuuzhan Vong on this planet, to make a home and live out the rest of your years in contented bliss, may do so. I am well aware that Shimrra will order his people to attack this planet, claiming that it is an affront for the True Path and that I am a mere heretic. I ask all of you to think for yourselves, to make your own decision. This war _is_ over, we have the home we wanted, any more deaths beyond this point is not only pointless, but an insult to all that have died before us. Yun-Yuuzhan did not create stupid children and Yun-Yammka only smiles upon wars and battles where both sides are just in their cause. Think on what I have said, take your time. We will be in orbit willing to welcome all who wish to join us."

Naazar stepped down, and the villip choir reverted.

"Receiving villip transmission from the Calamari system, Nas Choka's fleet has been recalled."

"Confirmed, the survivors of the battle are also en route to Coruscant."

"What now?" Shaeri said in a soft voice as the babble of reports continued on in the background.

"Now," Jacen exhaled. "Now we wait."

**[o-o-[III]-o-o]**

To describe the situation on Coruscant as pandemonium would be fairly accurate. The weak Coruscanti sun had only just begun to grace the gleaming coralline structure of Shimrra's palace, when the light was completely shut out by a total eclipse. The presence of Zonama Sekot appearing so high in the sky, turning the planet into darkness, had unleashed sheer chaos. Nom Anor couldn't have possibly known that his fake prophecies held a kernel of truth in them, that Zonama Sekot would indeed appear to signal the end of an era. And yet the thousands who had heard and believed Yu'shaa's message immediately took Sekot's arrival as evidence of the prophesized time for rebellion.

Freed Ones, heretics, slaves, and so many others immediately took to the streets. Smaller guard posts and patrols were overwhelmed by a sheer mob of angry people, most brandishing make-shift clubs and bladed weapons.

Buildings were set aflame, several smaller temples razed, as the ground garrison was completely caught off-guard by the religious fervor-enhanced riot.

But then the counter-attack began, with the well-trained and well-armed warriors striking back with all the forces they had at their disposal. Ground and orbital based yammosks began hammering out a beat to seize control of parts of the unruly mass. Fire Breathers and Thrall Herders were deployed. The remains of durasteel buildings were collapsed on top whole crowds. It was slaughter.

Yet for every Shamed One the warriors cut down, there seemed to be a countless number of others willing to take their place. Both sides were fighting for a cause neither wanted to lose, and as they fought, the very planet seemed to tremble beneath their feet.

And watching the entire planet descend into chaos from his throne room high above the planet was Shimrra, his face a mask of sheer amusement.

"So," he whirled around in an almost manic fashion to look at his inner-circle. "The _Jeedai_ have finally come to us, seek to insult us by claiming that Zonama Sekot is our salvation. "

"What are your commands, Dread One?"

"We will await the return of Nas Choka," Shimrra said slowly, walking the length of the room as Onimi pranced and danced about behind him. "And then we will burn that heretical creature and show everyone my true power."

"Supreme One, there are whispers that say that Zonama Sekot is the home of the gods," a High Priest whispered fearfully.

"Then when it is little more than a burning ball of gas, those who whisper will have been shown the error of their ways," Shimrra replied. "Have the Domain leaders fire on anyone who approaches the planet. Anyone who attempts to land on that abomination has obviously turned their backs on me, and the gods."

"And the riots in the streets?"

"The _dhuryam_ and yammosk will take care of them," Shimmra answered. Both creatures used telepathic and gravity waves to manipulate Yuuzhan Vong life, including Yuuzhan Vong themselves. It was how the ships were able to be so synchronized in fighting, and how a planet could be shaped to exact sets of specifications. "They serve my will, the will of the gods, and they will not allow the riots to continue. The heretics will be cleansed from this planet and we will be rid of their blasphemous nature."

Shimrra walked out onto the balcony connect to the room and held out a hand. Almost immediately after, the entire building shook. Those inside cried out as the World Brain began vibrating the entirety of the planet with powerful tremors.

"Fear not," Shimrra declared as distant buildings began to collapse from the seismic activity. He held out his arms wide. "This is the gods' way of showing their anger. I shall plunge this world into fire and have even the heavens tremble before me! A week, a month, a year. It does not matter how long the infidels give us, we will live on. We are Yuuzhan Vong, inheritors of the galaxy the Yun'o has granted us. It is our divine right to be here regardless of the insignificant creatures who once dwelled in our place."

Great storm clouds began to gather, flashes of lightning rippling across the nebula-like expanse. Thunder boomed and the winds began to blow as Shimrra continued to use the World Brain to manipulate the weather.

And since the World Brain was not yet fully mature, the task caused it to abandon other functions. Maw Luurs began regurgitating their meals, whole fields of crops instantly wilted and died. The shaking of the ground caused great fissures to appear that swallowed whole city-blocks.

"This galaxy is our home," Shimrra declared. "No one but the gods can tell us to leave. No one but the gods can set the boundaries for us. This galaxy is ours to rule, the lives of millions of Yuuzhan Vong prove that. They are martyrs and they will be remembered. But only if we are victorious once more. There can be no peace so long as the _Jeedai_ live. There can be no future for the Yuuzhan Vong without us leading our people into it. It is our destiny to rule over all, and I pity those that do not have the strength to see it in that manner. So we will now stand as Yuuzhan Vong, stand and cast the heretics and _Jeedai_ and all who oppose us into an early grave. When the sun rises on the sixth day, we shall then crush the infidels and rule over all for all time!"

The winds were whipping around him now, but his large form appeared impervious to the harsh currents of air surrounding him. Forked bolts of lightning flared behind him, giving his rainbow colored eyes an insane, yet powerful gleam. The rest of his inner circle all bowed their heads in acknowledgment of his divine right to rule.

"_Al'tanna Shimrra knotte Yun'o!"_

**[o-o-[IV]-o-o]**

It was strange being on the serene and harmonious Zonama Sekot, yet actually being able to see the pandemonium on Coruscant in the sky. The planet was completely engulfed in shadow, with an occasional gout of flame flaring up, or a larger structure crashing down in a cloud of dirt and debris.

Those on Zonama Sekot were almost like omnipotent gods, watching the struggles going on in the planet below and yet doing nothing to stop them. Every time a ball of fire arched up from Coruscant's surface, or storm clouds gathered to shroud an area in darkness, those on Zonama Sekot could only look on and pray.

For those on the planet below, the story was almost the exact opposite.

Despite being out-matched by the warriors who were still allied with Shimrra, the Freed Ones needed to only look up into _their_ sky to gain the motivation to continue their fight. The sight of Zonama Sekot represented their hope, their future, the home of the gods. They would fight on for that future, for the gods that surely had to exist now that Zonama Sekot had arrived.

The warriors they faced saw the planet as a threat, something that couldn't possibly exist simply because their priests and leaders told them so. The planet was just another trick, a lie conjured by the infidels to further fragment the strength of the Yuuzhan Vong people. And that angered them, enraged them. The infidels dare mock their religion? Use their most sacred ideals against them? And so the warriors would fight on for their own beliefs, to show the galaxy what happens to those who defy the will of the Yun'o, of the true gods.

For five days and nights, the battle on the surface of Coruscant wore on, neither side gaining the upper hand. In that time, Shimrra continued to manipulate the World Brain, throwing the already decimated planet into further ruin. It was almost as if, by manipulating the nature of Coruscant, he was mocking the gods who were watching him, daring them to come to him. It was clear by his actions what his response to Naazar's offer was, and it was clear he was not going to give up his power voluntarily.

The situation was made all the more serious when Nas Choka's fleet returned from Coruscant with the full force of the Yuuzhan Vong armada at his disposal. Fortunately, the survivors of the Galactic Alliance side of the fight had also arrived, and it appeared that both sides were lining up for one final showdown.

As a shuttle, only one of many, ran through its final landing sequences, Luke, Mara, Anakin, Jacen, and Shaeri all waited eagerly for its passengers to disembark.

The cycle completed, and the shuttle's ramp lowered.

Tahiri was first to emerge, and immediately sought out Anakin, rushing to embrace him in a tight hug. Jaina was next to emerge from the shuttle, arm-in-arm with Jag and looking like she wasn't inclined to let go anytime soon. Tenel Ka was last, somehow still looking regal despite the bedraggled state of her friends. She practically glided over to Jacen's side, silently slipping her hand into his and using their bond to communicate feelings she wanted no one else to hear. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as Jacen returned the nonverbal exchange of emotions.

Han and Leia emerged from a very battered and burnt-looking _Millennium Falcon_, greeting Luke and Mara with tired, but happy grins.

"Your ship looks even worse than before," Mara commented, shaking Han's hand.

"Nothing a few coatings of paint won't fix," Han shrugged with a roguish grin. "You two missed one heck of a fight."

"I'm glad to see that the two of you made it out in one piece."

"Really wish the same could be said for my ship," Han sighed.

Other shuttles began to disgorge their own passengers.

"So this is Zonama Sekot?" Ganner said with a whistle.

"Yes," Anakin nodded, his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"It's amazing," was all Zekk managed to add, feeling the powerful Force-presence of the planet beneath his feet.

"That about sums it up," Kyp Durron agreed. "Leave it to the Solos and Skywalkers to find an improbable place like this."

More improbable was the group of people that followed Kyp, Ganner, and Zekk out onto the planet.

Nearly every single Jedi of the Order, from apprentices to masters, stepped out from their shuttles and onto Zonama Sekot for the first time; their faces reflecting varying degrees of awe and amazement. Representatives from multiple eras of Jedi Orders were present, more Jedi in one place than even the Jedi themselves were used to.

Time definitely didn't make anyone more or less of a Jedi.

There were the Purge survivors, who were completely delighted in being able to meet each other after spending decades in hiding. Much to Scout's delight, Olee Starstone had used her position in the Imperial government to help hide several other Jedi directly under the Empire's nose. The Togruta Jedi, Deran Nalual, who had been blinded during the Purge, had survived; along with and Jin-Lo Rayce, Drake Lo'gaan, and Erika. When she emerged from a private ship of her own, a mischievous Callista Ming even took some pleasure in shocking the others with her new body, and story of her time spent as a computer. The aged Whiphid Jedi Master K'kruhk, and the Jedi he had saved during the Purge, likewise rejoiced at the reunion, with hugs and laughter all around. Many of those he had saved had just been younglings when the Purge began, and everyone was heartened at their survival. At the same time, Neti Jedi Master T'ra Saa and the ones she had saved were equally delighted and relieved for the reunion.

The surviving members of Luke Skywalker's first Jedi Praxeum were also present. They ranged from Kyp, Cilghal, and Mara, to Kam and Tionne Solusar. The Anx Jedi Maduurin and Kyle Katarn emerged from a shuttle alongside Streen and Corran, rounding out their class of Jedi. They may have been the first new Jedi in several decades, but all of their paths had been different and filled with their own challenges. It was a bittersweet meeting. They exchanged handshakes and smiles, but also silently acknowledged their friends who had fallen during the war.

The masters and knights trained immediately after, Kirk Dekim, Saba Sebatyne, Daye Azur-Jamin, and many others were also present. They were no less amazed by Zonama Sekot and used the moment to ground themselves in the Force on a level they hadn't been able to before.

Klin-Fa had arrived with Uldir and almost immediately joined the other Jedi, happily meeting everyone in her trademark yellow animal-skin dress. Even Ben Skywalker and Kyrelle Frieniel were in attendance, brought in with the rest of the very young Jedi by Kam and Tionne.

From Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin's friends, to those of Valin's and Waxarn's group, the Jedi on Zonama Sekot spanned a multitude of generations.

They had all arrived for one final enclave, one final show of solidarity, in the face of the coming battle.

And they were not the only ones.

Soldiers, politicians, scientists, and civilians.

Imperial, Hapan, Bakuran, Tion Hegemony, Corellian, Ferroan, and Yuuzhan Vong.

Hover platforms allowed Vedo and Embra the Hutt, escorted by a small retinue of their attendants to emerge from their shuttle and look about the planet in mild approval.

A delegation of blue-skinned Chiss were already in heavy conversation with the reptilian P'w'eck leader, Lwothin, and his entourage as they disembarked from their shuttle.

While Boba Fett, flanked by a squadron of Supercommandos, stood with their arms folded in front of them, looking extremely bored.

The Human Replica Droids that were now the Iron Knights blended in seamlessly with the different peoples they were mingling amongst; and the pilot of the _Dancing Droid_ could be seen talking to them with great enthusiasm.

Artoriasi royal family members Kaye and Finn Galfridian were in deep discussion with Malinza Thanas, with the hulking form of Arbeloa protectively at their side.

And a collection of scientists led by Danni Quee, Sanix Fous, Nen Yim, and Olee Starstone stood out amongst the members of the Smuggler's Alliance led by Talon Karde and Lando Calrissian.

Sien Sovv, Garm Bel Iblis, Wedge Antilles, Cal Omas, the heroes and leaders of the Galactic Alliance stepped off different shuttles and greeted those nearby. Not to be outdone by the former 'Rebels', Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, Moff Ephin Saretti, Moff Kurlen Flennic, and recently promoted Fleet Admiral Tanda Pryl, were also in attendance.

There were representatives from over a hundred planets. Jedi and personnel of all ages from all reaches of the galaxy.

When the shuttles were finally emptied, everyone was led to the amphitheater that had only recently been used by the Ferroans in their vote to rejoin the galaxy. People took their seats without trouble, regardless of the differences and ideologies that had once driven them. A low din filled the air, the energy in the clearing palpable as eyes occasionally darted up to the planet of Coruscant high in the sky.

Pal'iva Konat and several camera crews went about setting up several recording devices and holocams to capture the momentous occasion and broadcast what was about to happen to the rest of the galaxy.

And as 'mid-day' finally descended, the crowd grew quiet.

Luke Skywalker very calmly moved to the center of the ancient stone stage in customary Jedi robes, his hands at his sides in a disarming gesture. Looking up to the gathered crowd, he inclined his head solemnly. "Thank you all for coming. I know we're all a little nervous about what is to happen these next few days, but there is no need to be. We are on the cusp of a new era, one where this galaxy stands united, successfully triumphant in the face of the adversity that had kept us fractured for so long. We should not be nervous because all of us are taking that step into the future together. Regardless of our personal beliefs, our ideological differences, the planet we are from, the governments we serve, we are all part of this galaxy. I now give the floor to Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, whose idea it was to have all of us gather here today."

Jacen rose from his seat and took his uncle's place. Intelligent brown eyes swept across the crowd, noting the supportive smiles of his friends and family with a faint nod of his own. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"Never before has the galaxy stood so united in cause and purpose. Not even in the days of the Republic have so many stood up and joined hands. The Galactic Alliance, the Empire, Corellia, the Hutt Empire, the Tion Hegemony, in the vast scale of time, we are all simply a part of a larger cycle, of the Force. Despite the best efforts of the Jedi, we have never been able to come together as we have today. It is only because we stand together as one galaxy that we have any chance at holding back the chaos.

It took the Yuuzhan Vong for this galaxy to set aside what must now seem like petty differences. It took four years of constant warring for us to realize just how valuable our home galaxy is. While we squabbled over our little territories and resources, the Yuuzhan Vong were spending centuries searching for a galaxy lost through the very warring that had become so prevalent throughout this galaxy. In a way, the Yuuzhan Vong have saved us and opened our eyes to what truly mattered. They are the presence that brought this galaxy together and made it realize just how much we all had to lose had we stuck to our prejudices and bickering. No matter how this war ends, we have to remember that. The Yuuzhan Vong could have been us, locked in a constant struggle for power and territory until there was nothing left for the victors. Only when we stand together will this galaxy be strong, will we be able to enjoy the peace many of us have yearned for. If, when the war ends, we continue our petty struggles, then we will have learned nothing. We will have insulted the sacrifices of all those who have died in this war thus far, and continued down the very path that ruined the Yuuzhan Vong.

In another few hours, we will all embark on one final battle to end this war. But our goal is not the annihilation of the Yuuzhan Vong people. It is acceptance of them. Many of you may disagree with me, and that is fine. Just know that in the past two years, nearly two hundred thousand Freed Yuuzhan Vong have died in defense of this galaxy, of your home planets and ways of life. They have shed blood and lost family, gone up against their own friends and family, and have sacrificed much for a galaxy they know will vilify them no matter what they do. All they ask is to be allowed to live on this planet in peace. After the centuries of searching for a home, they finally have one. The Yuuzhan Vong have become just as much a part of this galaxy as the Galactic Alliance or Empire, even played a role in getting us to set aside our differences. When we mount our final assault on Coruscant, it is not to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong, but to finally give them the chance to set aside their weapons and live in peace. To give all of us that chance.

Look around you, at your neighbors and all those who have gathered here today. For those of you watching this broadcasts in the fleets safeguarding this world, merely look out the nearest viewport to see vessels from all corners of this galaxy standing in solidarity with your own. Today, the entire galaxy stands united, saying in a single voice: 'this is our home, we will not let it anyone destroy it'. This war is almost over. The end of the nightmarish struggles that have consumed this galaxy is at hand. When history looks back on this moment, they will see that this war was not our downfall, but our salvation. That despite all the losses we have endured, this war was truly a unifying force."

Jacen's last words rang with the air of authority in the completely silent amphitheater. His speech had had the desired effect, filling his audience with both strength and purpose. They were fighting for their homes, for peace. And they would succeed.

Jaina stood, taking a place by her brother as a holoprojector was rolled out. When the image activated, a section of Coruscant rose up for everyone to see.

"There are two main objectives. Shimrra's Citadel, and the World Brain. The World Brain is located where the Senate building was, and has to be secured to stop Shimrra from wreaking any more havoc. Shimrra's Citadel is both a strategic and symbolic target and located where the Imperial Palace once was. Taking it will show that he no longer carries any legitimacy among his gods or his people. On the ground, our forces will outnumber the remnants of the garrisons loyal to him. Intel reports that his garrisons have all bunkered down in the temple district, where the citadel is, and the senate building region. We already have secured drop-points thanks to the Freed Ones and intel units, so it's only a matter of dislodging those entrenched positions without taking too many casualties in return. The main problem will be in orbit. "

The hologram zoomed out to show blocky red dots representing Nas Choka's fleet. "Shimrra's forces will no doubt do everything in their power to destroy this planet, so that's where our own fleets come in. Until Shimrra and the elite circle with him surrender or die, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet will continue to press their attack. Even after Shimrra's death, there is no guaranteeing his fleets will stand down, so prepare for the worst. The ground forces will let everyone know the instant Shimrra is taken down. The Fleet commanders have already received their assignments so you can return to your ships and prepare now."

The officers all rose and efficiently filed out of the amphitheater. Some of the Jedi who would be embedded within the fleet, such as Waxarn Kel's Death Knights and the Wild Knights under Saba Sebatyne, also rose and left. The hologram of Coruscant zoomed back in, splitting into two images with streets highlighted in glowing red.

"The Jedi will be divided up between the two targets," Jaina said. "Intel reports that Shimrra has not left his citadel since the riots began, so myself, my brothers, and a handful of others will be leading the march on his headquarters in an effort to take him out. Another team of Jedi, led by Jedi Katarn, Durron, and Esterhazy, will work with the Mandalorians to assault the Senate building. Their goal is to clear out all of Shimrra's supporters in the area, and use a tranquilizer developed by Danni Quee and the science team, to temporarily neutralize the World Brain. Both locations will be heavily guarded and will have a minimum of fifty thousand warriors protecting them. Also, we fully expect Shimrra to have reinforced those areas with warriors from Nas Choka's fleet, so numbers could be as high as a hundred thousand. Anti-air batteries and ground-based coralskippers will be the primary threat on our approach, so this won't be easy at all. We've assigned all ground forces to one or the other, some will be with us Jedi, the others with Mandalore and his men. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Then, may the Force be with us all."

**[o-o-[V]-o-o]**

The two fleets assembled opposite of each other one last time, giant masses of ships and fighters stretching out over the skies of Coruscant. For the final time, screens of coralskippers, blastboulders, and the Slayer's voxyn-shaped coralskippers, faced down screens of X-wings, A-wings, and a varying array of metal fighters. Cruisers, frigates, battleships, all lined up in staggered formation, staring down their counterpart scant kilometers away.

The Galactic Alliance forces were backlit by the glowing blue and green gem that was Zonama Sekot, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet by the dark and dying world of the capital of the galaxy. Both fleets maneuvered slowly, cautiously. Several skirmishes had already been fought, each leader testing the other, refusing to commit unless absolutely necessary.

_"Here's to hoping we survive another trip to this planet,_" Jaina remarked, staring through her transport's viewport at the rows and columns of other transports that surrounded her own.

"Hey, it's my first time back since Shimrra got his hands on it, I'm excited to see what he's done with the place_,"_ Ganner said cheerfully into his personal comlink. The others in his transport consisted of Natua, Valin, and five mixed units of commandos.

_"Not much left to see, really,"_ Tahiri chimed in. The actually waiting before they received the 'commence operations' signal was sheer torture for all involved. _"Although the temple district we're heading to has some pretty beautiful coral buildings."_

"[_Learned that from your last visit]?" _Lowbacca asked.

_"Uh huh, when I was brought here to visit Yu'shaa."_

"Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to admire the architecture once we touch down," Ganner added, keeping his tone light. He was deliberately using the Force to help spread a sense of calmness to the otherwise jittery occupants of the nearly three hundred troop transports holding position within the middle of the Galactic Alliance fleet. "Not too much time though. Any recommendations on what I should see first?"

_"I would have recommended the temple to Yun-Yammka, but the riots knocked it down two days ago,"_ Tahiri laughed.

_"What about the temple to me?"_ Jaina asked. "_Isn't Ganner supposed to be one of my subordinates?"_

"Right," Ganner chuckled. He was well aware that the soldiers closest to him were looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "I should pay my proper respects, Goddess. Forgive me."

_"Just this time."_

_"All units."_ The voice of Sien Sovv filled the comm-lines and had a chillingly sobering effect. _"Commence the attack. Admiral Pellaeon, the fleet is yours. General Jamiro, Master Skywalker, begin landing your troops."_

_"Order received. Dawn Makers taskforce, permission to begin your runs granted."_

Ganner closed his eyes and focused on the meld as his transport lurched to life and veered towards Coruscant along with the hundreds of others. Through his connection with the other Jedi, he could see everything; the path of his shuttle, the departure of thousands of starfighters, the maneuvering of capital ships, everything. The sheer scope and scale surpassed even what he had seen at Mon Calamari, and he could help but feel his stomach rise up into his throat.

"Need a few words of encouragement, Jedi Rhysode?" Natua said slyly.

Ganner opened his eyes and smirked at the Falleen Knight. "Green Girl, _I_ am a Ganner Rhysode. A god to some. The day I need reassuring is the day people no longer recognize me in the streets."

Natua returned Ganner's expression, albeit inwardly. Falleen weren't allowed to show emotion after all.

The comm-lines immediately filled with chatter as the fleet groups began the obligatory exchange of warheads with their Yuuzhan Vong counterparts. Voices overlapped one and other, some frantic, others icy calm. Orders, yells of fear, shouts of defiance. The space above Coruscant once again let up with flares and explosions, while the surface of the planet brightened with anti-ship plasma fire.

Their transport rocked violently as it began to push through Coruscant's upper atmosphere. All around them, streaks of plasma and flame lashed out. A nearby transport was promptly incinerated by a plasma missile. Two more collided trying to avoid another burst, the explosion from the collision hurling the bodies of the soldiers into the thin atmosphere. Coralskippers, attached to long-abandoned skyscrapers and Yuuzhan Vong coral-structures on the surface, broke free and rose up to meet the flotilla of transports.

Receiving instructions through the meld, Ganner grimaced and made his way to the cockpit. Mentally directing the Wild Knights towards their location, he tapped the pilot of the transport on the shoulder. "Pilot! Hard to port, and abandon our approach. Anakin and the others say three squadrons of coralskippers are aiming to cut us off."

"Yes sir," the Imperial pilot acknowledged. The transport veered hard again, the view of the planet below swinging away.

Other transports likewise abandoned their route, but not everyone was fast enough. Howling out from the darkened surface of the planet, thirty-six coralskippers dove into the formation with plasma weapons blazing. Several more transports were destroyed; either by the coralskipper fire, or the ground-based anti-ship fire the coralskippers forced them into. The Wild Knights and three other Galactic Alliance squadrons darted in only seconds later, picking up the coralskippers in a heated dogfight in the center of the transport formation.

Coralskippers dropped rapidly, but one of the more damaged alien fighters promptly plotted a collision course that wiped out another transport.

Another squadron of coralskippers pulled in, but these weren't any coralskippers. Like a true pack, the Slayer-controlled modified coralskippers lunged at the nearest transport and ripped it to shreds with their plasma cannons. The X-wings that were escorting the transport tried to fire back, but they were no match for the Force-aware reflexes of Shimrra's genetically engineered warriors. Within the span of three seconds, the tide was turned once more and transports began to drop at an increasing rate.

"I wonder if I'd be safer in a sandcrawler," Ganner muttered, gripping the doorframe to the cockpit as their transport came under attack.

A frantic beeping on the control console indicated a failure of the shields, and Ganner cursed. His fears were confirmed when the pilot spared a moment to glance back up at him. "Tell the others to brace for impact. I'll try to put us down somewhere safe."

Only a second later, the back half of the transport was blown away in a blaze of flame. The transport promptly dipped, spinning wildly as it did.

Ganner was thrown back out of the cockpit as the metal ship began to disintegrate all around them, barely grabbing another handhold that kept himself from joining most of the unfortunate soldiers who had been onboard.

"About those words of encouragement?" Natua shouted, fear clear in her eyes. Both she and Valin, along with ten others, were clinging to a cargo-mesh as the planet flashed by below the gaping maw that was once the back of the transport.

"Sure," Ganner breathed, flinching as they were slammed hard against the nearest wall. "Don't let go!"

"Not really helping!" Valin shouted over the rush of air and roaring of disintegrating shuttle.

"Look on the bright side, the ground is getting closer?"

"How is that a good thing?" One of the surviving Hapan commandos yelled.

"It means that the guy who shot us decided not to turn the other half of the transport into a burning ball of metal," Ganner yelled. "We have a marginally greater chance of surviving than if he had continued shooting!"

"You have a point," Valin managed. He reached out a hand and promptly grabbed the Hapan commando's hand just as her bloodied hand lost its grip on the cargo mesh.

"On the down side, the ground is getting _really_ close," Ganner hissed, watching the war-ravaged buildings flash by them at an ever faster pace. "We'll probably be hitting the ground any time now."

"Think positive, Jedi Rhysode," Natua said. "You're much better at that!"

"Currently thinking of a way to survive," Ganner's body was twisted once more as the transport violently careened off an outcropping of durasteel. "Natua! Since Valin isn't so great with the whole moving-rocks business, I'm going to need your help!"

"Go on!"

"Imagine a giant pillow of Force energy filling this place," Ganner shouted. "We can't stop this ship from crashing, but we can minimize the damage! Just fill what's left of this ship with the Force and hope it's enough to cushion us!"

"Okay!" Natua nodded.

"What about me?" Valin shouted, barely making himself heard.

"Put all the other commandos to sleep just as we're about to hit," Ganner replied. "Trauma should be less if their bodies aren't in any condition to register it!"

"And you're sure this will work?"

"In theory!"

"In theory?"

"I haven't heard of anyone trying it before."

"Probably because they were all sane!"

"We don't really have another choice, Valin," Natua said in support of the idea.

"Alright! Let me know when."

Ganner used the Force to plot their course, and then nodded to each of the younger Knights soberly. "Start my plan, impact in ten seconds."

**[o-o-[VI]-o-o]**

_Ganner, Valin and Natua's transport is down_, came the message from Seff Hellin over the meld. He was with Maduurin in orbit using his battle meditation abilities to boost the morale and coordination of the ground soldiers. _They're still alive. Scans show the remains of their transport crashing into the Senate Building._

"Talk about luck," Zekk shook his head in disbelief, helping to fly the ship they were in. Like usual, he was the co-pilot and participating in another daring—see near suicidal—mission against a large amount of people who wanted to blast them out of the sky. Of course, the pilot of the ship was someone he had never expected to be working alongside of, Shaeri Jamaane. Among the first of the Freed Ones, Shaeri seemed right at home piloting their vessel through the countless flashes of missiles and plasma. "Well, not the getting shot down part, but the actual surviving and landing in the one place they could do some good when they recover."

"No kidding," Tahiri exhaled from the passenger seat, the knowledge that their friends were still alive taking a weight off of her shoulders. She refocused on the Force-enhanced Vongsense image she, Anakin, and Jacen were maintaining for the rest of the allied forces.

They were onboard the _Veila_, providing cover for as many transports as they could. But they were only one ship, and Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong were zealously fighting for their leader and gods. The _Veila_ swooped in and out, diving around coralskipper squadrons and blastboulders with guns blazing.

_Shaeri, I've picked up several Slayer-controlled coralskippers. _The sentient ship sent mentally.

"What's the problem?" The Freed One said, her brow scrunched beneath the primary cognition hood as she struggled to maintain a position in the middle of the crowd of transports.

_They appear to be utilizing a meld similar to the meld the Jedi are employing. They are avoiding my return fire with skills that suggest they are an improvement over the Slayers we faced on Cato Neimoidia and Dac._

"Tahiri, do you have any advice?" Shaeri said. "I cannot go up against their powers of prediction."

"To take out a Force-sensitive, you need a Force-sensitive, huh," Tahiri mused. She stroked a control cluster and a compartment emerged revealing a second cognition hood. "Zekk, you don't mind taking control of the weapons?"

Zekk glanced at the cognition hood, and then at the steering column he had been using. "Sure, I guess."

"Shaeri, just try and give Zekk as many targets as possible. And don't worry Zekk, the _Veila_ can do most the work. She just isn't Force-aware. Tell her where to shoot, and she'll fire the moment the thought crosses your mind."

"That's neat," Zekk remarked. "Here goes nothing."

_I have synchronized myself with Jedi Knight Zekk's thought processes. Adjusting firing time for slight delay in neuro-transmission. You are right, Tahiri. He thinks too much._

"Hey!" Zekk said in protest from beneath the organic hood.

Tahiri grinned. "Don't worry, she said the same thing about Jacen too. You're in good company." Her grin faded as her Vongsense picked up another threat. "We're going to have another squadron of those voxyn –coralskippers coming at us from point three-three."

"I'm still trying to deal with the first group, these guys are good."

_Their shots are also getting more accurate. I am unsure how much longer my dovin basal shielding can hold them off. Sorry, I'm new at absorbing this much fire._

"No need to apologize, _Veila_," Tahiri said lightly. "We'll just let our friends know that we need help."

Tahiri, Jacen, and Anakin quickly reached out through the meld to see if there was anyone in the immediate area who could help them. Unfortunately, almost everyone they knew was either on a transport, or engaged in a pitch battle with the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong armada.

There _was _one group currently between battles, but it wasn't the likeliest of choices.

"The Death Knights," Tahiri whispered, glancing uncertainly over her shoulder. Despite the unity of the Jedi Order, if there was one thing that remained fragmented, it was the attitude of the Death Knights towards both Jacen and Anakin. After the Remnant debacle, they had made it quite clear that they would let the two Solos burn if given the opportunity.

Tahiri focused on the meld and reached out to Waxarn and the others, indicating a need for assistance. She received a very cold response, and the Death Knights didn't appear to deviate from their course towards a different part of the battlefield.

The shock and anger that erupted through different parts of the Jedi meld temporarily blocked everything out, with Jaina's thoughts roundly cursing Waxarn for abandoning her brothers standing out at the end of the explosion of outrage. There was a tense pause, then one of the Death Knights broke off.

"_This is Death Knight Five, Si'ada here. Give me a sec and I'll be right with you, Veila."_

"Thanks," Tahiri let out the breath she had taken. Si'ada's decision had apparently force the hands of the rest of the Death Knights, as the entire squadron looped back around and began to burn jets after her.

"_No problem. We're all Jedi, right?"_ Si'ada responded. _"Just don't expect any favors in the future. You now owe the Death Knights one, got it?"_

"Yup," Tahiri replied. She felt the Jedi meld return to normal, although there was still a small amount of disgust, both from the other Death Knights for having to save the Solos, and from the other Jedi who still couldn't believe what had nearly happened, lingering.

"Now you see why I'm staying on Zonama Sekot?" Anakin said softly, entering the cockpit with his brother. They had both reached their limit with the Force-enhanced Vongsense, and it was now up to the natural skills of everyone else to do what had to be done. "If just this single instance can disrupt the entire meld like that, it's better if I remove myself from the equation all together."

Jacen sighed and nodded. "Yeah, so much for unity and being one galaxy despite our differing opinions."

"At least they came through when it counted," Zekk said, his focus mostly on the _Veila_'s plasma and laser cannons.

With the Death Knights' help, the _Veila_ and Zekk were able to chase away the two squadrons of Slayer-controlled coralskippers, slagging a couple in the process. Once the threat was gone, two of the Death Knights flew alongside the hybrid craft.

"_Veila, your path is clear. Head groundside and we'll continue to cover the transports,"_ Waxarn said professionally.

"Understood," Shaeri used her own cognition hood to give a mental command to her ship. "Beginning our descent now."

**[o-o-[VII]-o-o]**

Jaina let out a breath of relief when she saw the _Veila _finally land at the designated gathering point; the western most section of what had once been the Glitannai Esplanade. Once _the _most prestigious avenue on Coruscant, the entire esplanade, along with its surrounding luxury apartments and stores, had been reduced to a three-kilometer wide, unrecognizable canyon during the invasion. The nearly kilometer deep furrow within the durasteel and rock surface of the planet led all the way to the gleaming curves of the remains of the Imperial Palace off in the distance. Shimrra's citadel sat atop the remains, stretching up high into the sky and bristling with jagged points and smooth arches.

Large puddles of water dotted the way forward, as the shattered remains of buildings and streets seemed to reach out to those who would use the long-abandoned pathway. Between where they were and where they needed to be were Yuuzhan Vong creatures of all sorts, thousands of warriors, and all sorts of dangers. The nearly seven kilometer journey was _not_ going to be easy.

"Anakin, Tahiri, Jacen, Zekk," Jaina nodded to each as they emerged from the ship. The _Veila_ then took off again, with Shaeri piloting it back to the fleet to aid in the orbital fighting.

"Jaina," Jacen nodded once. "Are we ready?"

"Most of the transports made it down," Jaina gestured to the massive staging area that had been secured by the Freed Ones on the surface and the members of the Coruscanti resistance movement led by Wraith Squadron's Bhindi Drayson and Balijos Arnjak.

Anakin gazed off into the darkened pathway before them, and then up at the distant upper levels of the planet. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he did.

"Anakin?" Tahiri tilted her head.

"Uncle Luke had his trench-run, we have ours," Anakin pointed off into the distance.

"Only we're not in fighters with super-powerful lasers and torpedoes," Tahiri shook her head in amusement. "And we're walking the rest of the way instead of flying around at high speeds." She glanced down at the muddy and debris-filled ground with a glare. The nature of the operation had forced her to wear combat boots, and she wasn't exactly the happiest of people.

"True. But we do have them," Anakin jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the staging ground.

There, ground forces from all over the galaxy had assembled. There were Imperial Walkers, Hapan hover-tanks, and Chiss maser-armed APCs, forming up alongside their respective infantry units. Corellia's ground forces were backed by turbo-laser mounted speeders, which were escorted by an assortment of Galactic Alliance tanks and light-attack vehicles. While the Tion Hegemony used the technology they had inherited from a defunct Commerce Guild to field OG-10 and newer OG-15 Heavy Spider walkers.

Surprisingly, the Hutts had donated two armed and armored Sandcrawlers, manned with their own people and acting as mobile battering rams. And even more surprising were the twelve rancor-riding Dathomiri sent over by Teneniel Djo to aid in the final battle as Dathomir's contribution to the war-effort. The Dathmori were being led by Jedi Knight Kirana Ti, and Damaya, both experts in the more physical side of the Force. The brightly painted war-beasts seem right at home alongside the equally fearsome _rakamat_ provided by the Freed Yuuzhan Vong.

A phalanx of speeder-bike mounted soldiers hovered at the ready, numbering just over two hundred in total. While Freed Yuuzhan Vong riders sat atop their reptilian mounts with amphistaff at the ready.

And in front of them all was a third of the Jedi Order; Olee, Bazel, Zekk, Tesar, Lowbacca, and Corran. Three dozen Jedi, their friends and family. Another third was in orbit covering them all and taking on Nas Choka's best, while the final third was leading the attack on the Senate Building. It was a concerted effort to bring peace to the galaxy, and the Jedi were once more in the thick of it.

General Jamiro emerged from the gathered crowd of soldiers with several subordinates in his wake.

"Colonel Solo, Jedi," Jamiro nodded curtly.

"General," Jaina saluted.

"Everything's ready, we're awaiting your word," General Jamiro said smoothly.

Jaina looked to her brothers, and to her friends nearby. She then pulled her lightsaber free and turned towards Shimrra's palace off in the distance. "Give the order, we're moving out."

**[o-o-[VIII]-o-o]**

Luke Skywalker held his two-year old son close to his chest, his wife leaning supportively against him as they stared up into the sky. They were just outside the command center on Zonama Sekot, with the perfect vantage point to watch the twin battlefields.

"I should be out there," Luke said softly.

"Out _there_ is not our place anymore, Farmboy. Trust the others to do what has to be done. They've had a good teacher after all."

Luke closed his eyes, knowing that Mara was right, like usual. This war stopped being _his_ war the moment it began; it had just taking him a while to realize that. His war had been with the Empire, against Palpatine, the warlords, and all the Force-crazed individuals that had followed. But that time had passed. _His_ time had passed. As much as he wanted to be on Coruscant fighting alongside his niece and nephews, amongst the many surviving Jedi who had been sent to the surface, he didn't belong there anymore. His place was now with his wife, with Ben.

"It's hard to step away, even when I know I should," Luke said with a rueful smile.

"The Jedi Order will be fine without us," Mara rubbed his back. "You made sure of that. All you have to do now is sit back and relax, and spend time with your children."

Luke's mind froze as it registered Mara's words. "Children?"

Mara's emerald green eyes glittered playfully. "Is there a problem with your hearing, Farmboy?"

Luke's gaze darted from the space battle above to his wife's stomach; eyes just as wide as they were when he discovered that she had been pregnant with Ben.

He supposed he should have expected it. Coupled with the continued survival of his niece and nephews, ever since he had handed over the reins of the Order to the High Council, he no longer felt the pressures and burdens of war.

And a less stressed Luke, meant a much happier Mara Jade Skywalker.

With the weight of the Jedi Order no longer on his shoulders, and with the peace and relative privacy that he and Mara had been granted on the Force-abundant Zonama Sekot, they had been able to rekindle their romance and intimacy once more. The thought of having another child after Ben, however, hadn't even crossed his mind.

But as he reached out with the Force, he could definitely feel that glimmer of life growing within the woman he loved, and immediately accepted the gift the Force was giving him.

"I figured, with the war ending, and you retiring from the Order, our children would be more than fine," Mara said softly, one of her hands squeezing his. "And at least this way Ben won't have to bear the burden of being a Skywalker by himself."

Luke nodded mutely.

"Just one thing though, Luke," Mara's voice took on a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"If it's a boy, we are definitely not naming him 'Yoda'."

Luke let out a genuine laugh, his worries dissolving as he leaned over give Mara a loving kiss. "Right. Crossing off 'Yoda' from the list. How do you think Ben will react when he learns of his new brother or sister?"

Mara gently took the sleeping Ben Skywalker into her own arms, rocking the toddler with the utmost care. "I think Ben's going to make an excellent brother. I can see it already, just the four of us, in some house by a beach, with not a care in the galaxy."

"I hate to tell you, but you'd be bored stiff, my love," Luke deadpanned.

"Okay, maybe some care," Mara agreed. "But nothing galaxy-threatening. Maybe we can have Lando or Talon toss us an adventure every once and a while. After everything we've been through. I think we've both earned our retirements, though. Our happily ever after."

"To new beginnings and new ends," Luke enfolded his arms around her and his son. Turning his gaze back up to the battle raging in the sky.

"They definitely can't come soon enough," Mara agreed solemnly.

The two of them stood, with Ben protectively held against them, as a cool breeze swept through the field. Interspersed amongst the twinkling stars and dark shadow of Coruscant, the battle went on; with ships and people dying by the second. It was hard to believe that things had to get worse to become better, or that things could ever get better, but neither Mara nor Luke would ever give up hope. The peace that they had fought so long and hard for was near, and soon they could just relax, be a normal Jedi family, leaving politics and war far behind them.

Luke rather liked the idea of shedding his role as Grandmaster, of being rid of the spotlight that the name 'Skywalker' attracted, and of just being a father to his children, a loving husband to his more than deserving wife. He sent a silent thank you through the Force to everyone who would make that future possible for him. To his niece and nephews, to Kyp, to Corran, to the other Jedi on the council.

It was strange to think that it was almost three decades ago that he had been a farmboy from Tatooine, fueled with dreams of joining the rebellion and making a name for himself outside the moisture farm he had grown up in. Never before could he have imagined the impossible journey he would later be caught up in, facing down all manner of creatures and people and swooping about from one side of the galaxy to the next. But there was a definite feeling in the Force, a feeling that his journey was now nearing a different, but no less exciting phase. It was like a dream, having a family of his own. But now he had an opportunity to embrace that adventure to its fullest, without the distraction of a pesky inter-galactic war. Soon, all he would have to worry about was loving Mara, Ben, and their unborn child, caring for them for however long the rest of his life was.

There was a small hesitant sound behind them.

"Yes, Threepio?" Luke smiled.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt," the golden protocol droid said. "But the technicians have successfully set up the viewing monitors within the command center. Chief of State Cal Omas has personally extended an invitation to the two of you for the purposes of watching the battle unfold."

"We'll be right there," Mara said, burying her nose in the curly hair of her son. "Tell him they can start watching without us."

"I shall do so. But I do hope you will join us soon. With Master Solo and Mistress Leia in the _Falcon, _there is no one stopping the Yuuzhan Vong from eyeing me. I may not be the foremost expert in Yuuzhan Vong body language, but I do believe that several shapers might want to…disassemble me. Maker knows for only what purpose!"

Chuckling at the dramatics in C-3PO's voice, Luke stepped away from Mara. "Alright, Threepio, we'll join you. Can't let any of those shapers go digging around your insides."

"Thank the Maker," C-3PO said, slumping in relief. "Another second in their presence and I am quite certain I would have been doomed."

"When we retire to our dream planet, we can let Han and Leia have Threepio," Mara said in mock whisper.

"I agree," Luke nodded. "Or maybe we can make him the Galactic Alliance ambassador to the Yuuzhan Vong. I'm sure he'll like that."

C-3PO stopped in his tracks and spun around with hands raised in a jerky, comical fashion. "Master Luke, the odds of me surviving the first year among the Yuuzhan Vong without causing a diplomatic incident, given their prejudices against droids and artificial life forms, are …"

"Who knows," Mara said, cutting off the droid. "Maybe you can change those pre-conceived notions about droids one Vong at a time. Show them that you're also a living being."

The banter trailed off when they entered a part of the secured commander center. It was filled with wall-to-wall monitors and displays, each charting the progress of their armed forces. Cal Omas, Taan, Isolder and Teneniel, Moff Saretti, and many of the galaxy's leaders were assembled and watching the fighting unfold with baited breath.

"Master Skywalker," Cal Omas bowed politely.

"Cal," Luke gestured. "You sure it's wise for all the leaders to be gathered in one place?"

"We all figured that if we lose this battle we'd be dead anyway, so why not," Ephin Sarreti remarked with trademark Imperial humor.

"How are we doing?" Mara asked, setting Ben on her lap as she sat down.

"In space, it's a stalemate," Cal Omas said. "Nas Choka is still refusing to commit his forces completely, and we don't want to commit ours in case he has some type of trap set up. The only thing he's done is send a constant stream of reinforcements to the surface of the planet."

"And on the ground?" Mara glanced at a monitor showing the holocamera view from one of Pal'iva Konat's embedded reporters.

The camera was trained on a squadron of stormtroopers and Mandalorians in a fierce firefight against a steady stream of blast and razorbugs. A massive, tri-pedal Fire Breather emerged from around one building and promptly sprayed the area with a blast of gelatinous flame. The reporter managed to get away, but several of the stormtroopers and Mandalorians weren't as fortunate. The Fire Breather set up to belch another load of flame, but then a familiar set of green Manadalorian armor darted across the camera's view.

Boba Fett's rocket pack activated just as the second blast of liquid fire slagged the surrounding area into a glowing heap. The Fire Breather prepared a third attack, the protective sheaths covering its flame-spewing proboscises retracting as the gout of flame began to boil forth. Before it could complete the ignition, however, Boba Fett flew directly in front of the massive beast and fired off two small rockets from his wrist. The rockets flew up and into two of the primary proboscises, and then detonated a split second later. The explosion not only ripped apart the appendages, but caused a chain-reaction that ignited the volatile gaseous mixture that the Fire Breather stored in its stomach. The entire creature, many, many times bigger than Boba, disappeared in a blinding flash. When the flash died away, there was nothing left of the hulking behemoth but burnt out remains.

The camera panned to the side, to reveal several trenches full of soldiers in the fighter of their lives, plasma and molten rock screaming overhead.

"As you can see, the Mandalorians are having one heck of a time trying to breach the lines at the Senate Building," Cal Omas shook his head. "It doesn't help any that Shimrra cause a huge earthquake and created a giant fissure between our forces and the building. As for the other group? They're just getting underway now. Monitors seven through fifteen."

Eyes darted towards the array of screens. A holographic layout of the area appeared in one corner, plotting out where the group was and where they had to go. Overlaid on top of the map, on a separate screen, was the sensor read-outs from fly-bys of the region. It showed the number of life-signs and possible enemy locations.

"That's a lot of Vong," Mara said tersely, seeing her apprentice in one of the camera views nearing the first cluster of defenders. Her tension appeared to waken her child, who promptly made a noise of dissatisfaction. Mara quickly bent down and kissed her son's forehead. "Sorry, Ben."

"Let's hope we trained them well enough to make it through that," Luke whispered, wrapping a supportive arm around his wife.

"We can only hope," Mara breathed. She was unable to close her eyes as the Yuuzhan Vong defenders sprang out of their hiding places and engaged the Jedi and ground forces with them.

The Second Battle for Coruscant had truly begun.

**[o-o-[Chapter End]-o-o]**

_Minor edits: 3 Aug 2013_


	67. Chapter 67

**Sixty-Seven**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

Ganner returned to consciousness with a splitting headache and a very sore back. On the bright side, he mused, at least he was still alive to have a splitting headache and sore back. Peeling himself off of the ground, he took note of his surroundings.

What was left of the transport they had been in had completely disintegrated after barreling through a wall. The bodies of several of the commandos who had been holding on for dear life were scattered haphazardly over the field of metal and stone debris. The shattered hulk of the cockpit showed that neither of the pilots had survived either. Using the Force, he could tell that only five other commandos, out of the six dozen that had been in the transport with him, were still alive.

"That hurt," Valin grimaced. He crawled out from an overturned seat holding an obviously fractured arm to his chest. A trail of blood was smeared down the side of his face from a gash to his head. "Maybe I should have knocked myself out while I was at it."

"I second that," Natua agreed faintly.

Both male Jedi looked up in the direction of her voice. They promptly paled. She was pinned to a stone column by a metal bar that had lanced through her shoulder and through the round pillar.

"That doesn't look at all comfortable, Green Girl," Ganner managed, swallowing to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

"I would definitely appreciate an improvement of my situation," Natua nodded. Both her hands were gripping the metal bar, keeping herself level.

Ganner looked to Valin. "I pull, you catch?"

Valin grimaced. "Yeah."

"Think happy thoughts!" Ganner called out, using the Force to promptly yank the bar from Natua's shoulder.

The Falleen Knight let out a shriek of pain, falling several meters as she did. Valin, unable to use the Force to catch her, reached out with his arms. Unfortunately, both he and Ganner had apparently forgotten that he had one arm fractured in the crash. And the moment she impacted with Valin, they both came crashing to the ground.

"Ouch, ouch," Valin winced, groaning as he fought back the floating stars from his vision.

"That's my line," Natua breathed, trying to steady herself next to Valin's equally prone form.

One of the surviving commandos who had awakened at Natua's cry, tossed over a med-kit. "Here, Bacta patch in the outer pouch."

Natua nodded gratefully, applying the healing bandage to her wound.

Valin quickly created a splint out of the metal debris lying about, and soon had his arm securely in place.

In the meantime, Ganner had moved to awaken the other commandos, The Hapan commando Valin had saved earlier was still alive, as were two Chiss, two Galactic Alliance commandos. After a brief survey of the supplies they had on hand, the eight crash survivors promptly gathered around to assess their situation.

"It won't take long for the Vong to come investigate the big bang we made when we crashed," Ganner said in a serious voice.

"Especially since we're in the Senate Building," Valin concurred, deducing the location by the very large writing that said '_Senate Chambers_' over a nearby door.

"On the top floor too, just our luck," the surviving Hapan commando said with a wry grin. "Nothing better than fighting our way through an entire building of scarheads."

"If anything, it'll be you commandos doing the fighting," Ganner said. He gestured to the battered Natua and Valin. "They're wounded."

"Let's see how close the other Jedi and Mandos have gotten. Maybe we can ask them for help," one of the Galactic Alliance commandos said, gesturing to the hole in the wall.

"Definitely can't hurt," Ganner shrugged.

The group climbed over the debris and was treated to a breathtaking view of the entirety of Coruscant. The entire planet looked to be on fire as the dark clouds in the sky glowed a hellish red, flashing with an occasional burst of lasers or plasma. Distant shrieking of blasterfire could be heard from all around their location, sometimes followed by a dull thud as something exploded. Smoke rose from every corner of the city, the fight for the planet almost awe-inspiring as they just took a moment to take it all in.

Eventually, they turned their attentions to the immediate area. It wasn't the most encouraging of sights.

"Okay, so the Mandos won't be helping us any time soon."

Despite a fierce firefight still occurring, the Mandalorian-led charge against the Senate Building appeared to have ground to a halt. From their vantage point, the crash-survivors could still see the flares of red and yellow energy flying back and forth, but there were at least seven, if not more, Coruscanti city-blocks away. Yuuzhan Vong dropships glided down in front of the Senate Building, offloading more eager warriors to reinforce their brethren.

On the positive side, none of the ground forces seemed to care about the out-of-control transport that had crashed; or they expected no one to survive such a spectacular meeting of ship and building. On the negative, help was definitely going to be a long time, if at all, coming.

"At the rate they're going, they're going to be fighting for this building for weeks," murmured one of the Chiss commandos. "The Vong are too entrenched along the perimeter."

Another seismic quake rocked the ground, and more buildings collapsed sending plumes of dust into the air.

"This planet won't hold up for another few _days_, if Shimrra keeps shaking it," Valin cursed.

"And the Yuuzhan Vong fleet in orbit will definitely keep our own fighters from coming to our aid. We're just fortunate that all the Warmaster is doing is sending in dropships," Natua concurred.

Ganner closed his eyes, reaching out for the nearest Jedi. He made contact with Doran and briefly relayed his situation. After a moment, he nodded and looked back to the others. "New plan. We put the World Brain to sleep ourselves while our buddies outside keep the Vong distracted."

"This is another one of those times when we don't really have a choice, isn't it?" Valin said, though he was nodding in agreement with the plan.

"Not unless we want Shimrra to continuously play god with this planet," Ganner said with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Valin, Green Girl, you've just been recruited to another one of my crazy plans."

"But we're wounded," Natua said, monotonously parroting Ganner's previous assessment of their condition.

"Don't worry, all you'll be doing is putting the World Brain to sleep." Ganner pulled out his comlink. "Jacen, this is Media Boy, you copy?"

_"I read you. Reports said you crashed."_

"Into the Senate Building," Ganner confirmed. "Look, when you were on Coruscant last, you were able to interact with the World Brain through the Force, right?"

_"Yes. If I concentrate, I can still feel my connection to it. Why?"_

"The attack outside won't get to the World Brain any time soon. Fortunately, I'm with Natua, Valin, and five commandos and we're already _inside_ the building. If you can do what you can to help, we'll try to use the Force to put the World Brain to sleep instead of Danni's tranquilizers."

_"Let me know when you reach the World Brain and I'll do what I can."_

"Roger that," Ganner deactivated the comm. "Well, you heard him. Here's the plan. We'll make our way down to the lower levels, where the World Brain is, and use the Force to make it sleep. Of course there will probably be _some_ security, so the commandos and I will buy enough time for Valin and Natua to do their thing. Sound good?"

"Far from it," Natua tilted her head. "But it'll have to do."

"That's the spirit," Ganner looked to the commandos. "Ready?"

They stood and nodded. "Always, Jedi Rhysode."

"Good, gather whatever blaster packs you can. You'll probably need every single one of them."

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

"Giant, tank-based laser cannon, fifty. Large mutated voxyn, zero," Jaina said with a sigh, riding on the top of a Galactic Alliance tank. The tank had just turned a bear-sized voxyn into a steaming pile of flesh with a single shot of its main gun. "I wish we had the walkers and tanks on Cato Neimoidia."

In the background, the combined firepower of several AT-ATs and Hapan hover-tanks mowed down another charging horde of the mutated beasts. So far they had only run into scattered resistance and the odd patrol or two that had lost their way during the week of chaos. They knew their good luck wouldn't last, but they also knew to take their victories when they could.

The jagged edges of buildings, walkways, and crashed vehicles lined either side of ruined remains of the Glitannai Esplanade. A plasma barrage during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion had reduced the upper class neighborhood to a smoldering, puddle-filled canyon, deep in the bowels of Coruscant's undercity. It was an uphill trek through rusted metal and crumbling duracrete, filled with more perils than just wild animals. More than once, the path of metal and rocky debris beneath their feet shifted as distant earthquakes shook the unstable ground. One of the AT-AT's had nearly fallen over the edge, as wide as the path was, and was saved only by the combined power of the Jedi in the group.

The assault force was definitely at a disadvantage. This was no longer their 'home territory,' and the Yuuzhan Vong under Shimrra probably knew the newly shaped streets and alleyways better than anyone.

They were also unable to call for air-support. They had traveled several kilometers from their drop-site and were beyond the protective umbrella offered by the X-wings and other fighters that had supported their trip down to the planet. Everywhere one looked, they could see planet-based anti-ship plasma and magma streams shooting off at the distant space battle. Coralskippers also swooped by, but fortunately they were too distracted with the Galactic Alliance fleets to care about the small column of armor very far down in the bowels of Coruscant's undercity.

As the convoy of soldiers and vehicles continued to amble forwards, they couldn't help but steal glances up at the sky. The distant explosions and laser fire seemed so surreal, almost artful even. It was one thing to know that you were fighting for the fate of the entire galaxy. It was another thing entirely to actually comprehend it. The vast array of stars and ships only reminded each of the soldiers of how small they truly were compared to the galaxy at large. How each of them were capable of changing the galaxy one way or another depending on whether they succeeded or failed. It was a definite nerve-wracking experience once those ideas finally sunk in.

"I wish I had the tanks too," Tahiri said, seated with Anakin atop her _rakamat_ from Borleias, Little Bantha.

Several of the large flying raptor-like creatures that the strike team encountered on Cato Neimoidia let out screeches as they made a dive-bombing run from above. They spiraled gracefully around metal girders and shattered walkways with lethal intent.

Immediately, the maser-cannons atop the Chiss APCs tracked upwards and blasted the creatures apart with a steady dose of blue energy.

"I'd wish the Yuuzhan Vong would quit sending these creatures in as fodder though," Jacen sighed, shaking his head. He was riding one of the rancors brought in by Teneniel, next to Tenel Ka's own rancor mount. "It's accomplishing nothing and really is a waste of life. What's worse is that the creatures really don't know any better, they're just doing as the World Brain is telling them to."

"Regret not doing more when you were last on Coruscant?" Tenel Ka said with a curious tilt of her head.

"I did what I could at the time," Jacen shrugged. "I hadn't counted on Shimrra to be so completely out of his mind that he'd sacrifice the very planet than let anyone else have it. Then again, I couldn't have done much more apart from killing the World Brain. I was too far away from it and didn't have the time to earn its trust or convince it to be my friend."

"Then let us hope Ganner and the others are able to do just that," Tenel Ka replied evenly.

Jacen nodded wearily. Through the meld, he reached out to Ganner, Natua, and Valin, mentally relaying what needed to be done in order for them to communicate with the World Brain. He wanted to give the three as much information as he could, while he wasn't focused on running or fighting for his life. It was a good thing that Valin had a similar affinity for living creatures, and that Natua's logical thought processes made giving the instructions all the more easier. They had the matter under their control. It was up to them to get a handle on the World Brain. Once they did, all of the creatures the Yuuzhan Vong relied on for support would be neutralized in a painless and non-lethal manner.

"All units, hold," Anakin announced, as his and Tahiri's enhanced Vongsense picked up a great gathering of Yuuzhan Vong warriors around the canyon's next turn. They were still a little over five kilometers away, but the presence of Yuuzhan Vong was so great that it was easily detectable.

The automated Spider Walkers from the Tion Hegemony ambled to the front of the line, as a fleet of speeder-bike mounted soldiers hovered on the wings. The rest of the force stopped in their tracks while their commanders and the other Jedi made their way over to the Solos.

Jacen analyzed what he was sensing and moved alongside Anakin and Tahiri's _rakamat_. "In addition to the warriors, there's something _really_ big in the direction we're headed."

"We knew it wouldn't be easy," Anakin remarked.

"According to the latest topological scans, the entrance to the temple district is just around a sharp corner five and a half klicks straight ahead," Tahiri said, looking through a holomap. "It'd make sense that it would be heavily defended."

"They have to know that we're coming," General Jamiro said. "It'd be hard to miss an armored column marching down one of the only ways into the place. I'm only surprise that we haven't run into heavier resistance."

"Agreed."

"Then again, the upcoming bent-axis approach is going to be a pain for our people," Jaina said, joining the discussion. "They'll slaughter us the moment we turn the corner."

"You have an idea?" Anakin looked to his sister.

Jaina nodded. "We have the infantry scale the walls, get to an upper level, and unleash our heavy weapons on whatever is around the corner. While the infantry do that, the armor continue around the corner and take advantage of the chaos."

"Let's have the speeders scout on ahead first," Jacen said cautiously. "We might not be sensing anything else in the Force, or Vongsense, but it wouldn't hurt. Also, they could trigger some sort of passive trap our senses aren't detecting."

"Good idea," General Jamiro agreed. He made a gesture, and the commander of the speeder bike division maneuvered his way through the army and to their side.

"Sir?"

"Colonel, we're going to need a few of your men to scout the stretch of road ahead. The Jedi aren't picking up anything, but it's better to err on the side of caution."

"Understood," the Scout Trooper said with a professional nod of his head. "I'll get right on it."

Olee Starstone, on a speeder bike of her own, looked to the others. "I'll join them. Perhaps Jedi eyes might see something they'll miss."

The speeder bike colonel relayed the plan to several other bikes. They joined up with Olee and the group proceeded cautiously down the stretch of road. Minutes ticked by in nervous silence, the group only relaxing when they saw the speeders bikes return.

One of the speeder bikes pulled up alongside Jaina's tank, and she noddd curtly. "Report."

"All clear ma'am. Just the same amount of debris we've been seeing since we started the mission," the speeder bike rider replied. "Didn't see any hostiles, but the path does become narrower about three klicks in, a lot narrower. We'll have to limit the walkers to two across instead of our current eight. The gap on either side becomes wider and there's a break in the debris on either side of the canyon as well. If you ask me, that stretch of road looks like a giant bridge more than anything. The way down is pretty far, but the other side was just as clear of hostiles as the rest of the path."

"That's strange," Jaina murmured, looking to her brothers. "A choke point with no force on the opposite side. And they'd have the higher ground too."

"Ideas?" The Solos looked to the other Jedi and commanders.

"At any rate, it'll be safer for the infantry to split up from the walkers and tanks," General Jamiro said. "If the Yuuzhan Vong know we're coming, the tanks are only going to be magnets for plasma fire.

"It is possible that they have artillery units locked in at that narrow juncture," Hapan General Livette said. "They lure us in by making it seem like the choke point is clear, and then pound the area with plasma."

"I agree," a Chiss commander nodded. "History has shown us that the Yuuzhan Vong act like predators in battle. Luring and traps would be within their repertoire of tricks."

"There is something else," senior Jedi, Olee Starstone spoke up. "There might not have been any active threats, but when I was there and used the Force to analyze my surroundings I found a passive threat."

"Passive?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes," Olee said. "And the flashback to my childhood days as an apprentice caused by this threat, was most amusing. In fact, that was why I was specifically looking for passive threats in the first place. The Yuuzhan Vong have released some type of aerosol that will scatter and dissipate blasterfire. Expect your weapons, especially those on the infantry level, to have problems functioning."

"Will the aerosol work on masers and paddle-beamers?" The Chiss commander asked.

Olee raised a graying eyebrow. "I do not believe so. In the Clone Wars, we did not have such weapons at our disposal, so I cannot be certain."

"Then at least we'll try it out. Since the Hutts' people use slug and bolt-throwers, and the Freed Yuuzhan Vong warriors use their amphistaff and bug collection, they should be unaffected as well. We'll stick to the Jedi Solos' plan of deploying infantry into the canyon walls, but instead of using your blaster equipped soldiers, we'll send my people, the P'w'eck, the Hutt soldiers, and the Freed Yuuzhan Vong instead."

"What about the two kilometer gap between the opposite sides of the bridge the troopers saw?" Jaina asked.

"We can use the tow-cables fired from the OG-15s," the Tion Hegemony commander replied. "They have that length in cable solely for the purpose of situations like that. We'll establish an anchor on one side of this bridge, and fire the cables to the other side. Commander Nuruodo's men and the others should be able to use that to cross the chasm without actually using the bridge itself."

"And the tanks?" Jacen said.

"To keep our heavy armor from being hit by artillery all at once, we'll send them over only a couple at a time," General Jamiro said. "The rest of the infantry, Hapan tanks, and Dathomiri rancors can be first, since they're faster, followed by the Chiss APCs and AT-STs. Freed Yuuzhan Vong _rakamat_ can cross with the AT-ATs only if the others haven't come under fire by then. It's risky, but it's the only way we'll get across in any timely manner. We don't have the time to go around and find an alternate route."

"Sounds like a plan." The Solos all nodded to one and other.

"Okay then," Jacen took in a breath and released it. "Let's move out."

**[o-o-[III]-o-o]**

Ganner Rhysode's eyes darted left and right as he guided the seven others through the eerily vacant Senate Building. The sounds of explosions and blasterfire from the fight outside thudded and boomed mutedly within the massive structure's stone walls. Their initial explorations of the building had revealed just how great a makeover it had undergone in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Most of the interior metal and stone walls had been replaced with thick plates of black, hardened coral. Hallways were demolished, and rebuilt in an almost random fashion, with some leading both upwards and downwards with no adherence to the building's initial floor-plan. The organic pathways wove about each other like strands of a basket, the purple and orange of the coral a definite change to the normally bright red and blue carpeting that had once lined the duracrete floors. And it was hard not to glance out of the occasional battle-inflicted hole in the wall, knowing that all your allies and friend were outside fighting for their lives.

Their initial plan, to enter the Grand Convocation Chamber where the World Brain was via one of the many side doors that had been used by senators of ages past, had been foiled by the fact that all of these side doors no longer existed. It was as if a giant yorik coral shell had been plopped down right in the center of the magnificent chamber, blocking all entry save for the main path at the front of the building. Going through the shell was not an option. The coral was so thick that their lightsabers would have taken all day just to create a person-sized hole.

This meant that their only other course of action was to enter the Convocation Chamber via the senate atrium; which was in plain view of the large amount of Yuuzhan Vong defenders on the outside of the building. There was little doubt that they'd be seen, but there wasn't much they could do about it. From Doran's reports both Force-messages and comlink, the Jedi/Mandalorian attack had actually been pushed back another couple of blocks as more of Nas Choka's reinforcements were brought in. The eight inside the Senate Building were on their own, and were the last hope of the Galactic Alliance. On the bright side, Doran's attack seemed to have drawn out every single guard within, leaving the path to the atrium confrontation-free.

A distant rumbling indicated that Shimrra was once again causing seismic activity with the World Brain's gravitational powers. Lightning forked in the sky all around the building as thick storm clouds began to unleash downpours onto the gritty battlefield.

"Five more floors to go until we reach the bottom," Ganner said softly. "Or five more, if the Yuuzhan Vong haven't remodeled any of the remaining floors."

"Any idea on how we're going to get into the inner chambers without being seen?" Natua said in a low voice, as they stealthily, but hastily, sprinted through the empty hallways of the building.

"Still working on that," Ganner said, his face uncharacteristically serious. "If it comes down to it, you and the commandos will have to enter the Well of the World Brain yourselves. If I remember my history lessons correctly, the Chief of State's office was located directly under the Convocation Chamber, so you can use it to get out of the building when you're done."

"And you?" Natua's eyes were narrowed. They were on level with the heads of some of the statues that oversaw the ground floor, a single grand staircase was all that was left of their downward trek.

Ganner offered the first sincere smile he had smiled in a very long time. It was a sad smile, but also tinged with the humor he was known for. "Someone has to buy you the time you need to talk with the World Brain."

Natua and Valin both looked at him sharply. "Ganner?"

"You've said it yourselves, you two are injured," Ganner said gently, a distant explosion sounding extremely faint in the background. "Someone has to convince the World Brain that this battle is lost. That it's time to retire. You two are better at the nature stuff anyways. I'd only offend the giant planet-controlling brain. I mean, can you just imagine the consequences if I get on a giant brain's bad-side?"

Despite his words, Natua's hurt and frustration was loud and clear in the Force. With a small sigh, Ganner very tenderly reached out and rubbed her back, using the Force to provide as much comfort as he could. "Hey, I'm not dead yet, Green Girl. Do you really think that an army of Yuuzhan Vong can take down me, Ganner Rhysode, god of insanity?"

Natua looked away, not answering. Valin likewise looked as if he had swallowed something unpleasant, a fork of lightning outside temporarily highlighting the jagged scar across the bridge of his nose.

He stepped towards the older Jedi, wanting to object, "Ganner."

"We're here," Ganner said as the descended the last step of the last staircase. On their right was the shattered glass façade of the Senate Building, the cool wind whipped up by the artificial rain-storm bringing with it the smell of smoke and death into the atrium. On their left were two giant doors, each as magnificent in size and design as the rest of the building. They appeared to be the only thing in the atrium left untouched by the Yuuzhan Vong, with the walls, banisters, and ceiling coated in yorik coral and other organic matter.

Directly outside, an entire brigade of Yuuzhan Vong was disembarking from another transport, a commander yelling in his guttural tongue with vigor and fanatic excitement.

"Take my lightsaber," Natua whispered in a low voice, unclipping her weapon and handing it to him. "You'll need all the help you can get, even if you are a god."

Ganner tried to hand it back, but Natua just glared at him until he accepted it with a pained smile.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay out here with you?" The Hapan commando asked.

Ganner shook his head, clipping her lightsaber next to his. "Take position on the other side of the chamber doors, you'll have more cover."

"Ganner," Valin said again. "Are you sure this is okay? You could come with us."

Ganner stretched his arms out and gazed about the atrium with a half-smile on his face. His eyes twinkling with silent mirth. "Now where would the fun be in that? I wouldn't be able to play hero then. You know as well as I do that the moment those door hinges creak, all the Vong out there will be coming in here. Someone has to slow them down."

"This is no laughing matter," Natua hissed.

"Oh, I'm not laughing, really," Ganner said, sobering. He reached out and touched the base of one of the statues. "For some reason, just now, this place seemed so familiar to me. And not just the Senate Building, but this very room, in this very state. Even though I've never been here before, I feel a connection to it. It's like the Force is telling me that I'm _meant_ to be here. That this has always been my destiny no matter what. If I go with you, the Vong will win, the Force is telling me that for sure. We won't get another chance at the World Brain, not in time to save the others."

Natua's face became stony as the Falleen struggled to internalize her emotions. Valin simply looked down, clenching the fist of his badly fractured arm in anger. Both of the younger Knights hated agreeing with Ganner, because it normally meant an insane but fun idea. His latest idea was definitely insane, but there was not an ounce of fun to be found.

"Come on," Ganner coaxed softly. "The longer we stand here, the bigger a chance we have of being spotted before we get those doors open."

"Go out with a smile," Natua said, her voice soft as she stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "It's what you taught me, remember?"

"Yeah," Ganner grinned, patting her back. She stepped away, looking lost as she did. "I definitely will."

"Any last words for the others?" Valin said, his eyes suspiciously wet. "For your biography?"

Ganner smiled almost regretful. "Tell Anakin that it was a blast following him, and that if I could do everything all over again, I wouldn't change a single thing. And," the playful glint returned to his eyes. "Make sure that in my biography, they list my cause of death as an act of the Senate."

"Ganner Rhysode, a man so great, it took the full weight of the Senate to get rid of him," Natua narrated monotonously.

Ganner nodded once, his eyes sparkling as he grinned broadly. "Now let's say we get this party started?"

"No time like the present," Valin exhaled.

Ganner held out both hands, and with a very loud screech, the unused doors of the Convocation Chamber swung open. The doors bounced off the side walls with a very resounding bang, echoing loudly and shaking dust free from all corners of the atrium.

As one, the Yuuzhan Vong outside turned to look into the building.

_"Jeedai!"_

"Go!" Ganner yelled. The two Knights and five commandos took off through the open door without another look back.

Slowly, Ganner back-stepped until he was in the center of said doorway. The Yuuzhan Vong flooded into the atrium to fill in the vacuum his presence left. For several long moments, both sides stared at each other in silence. The only sounds came from the battle raging on all around outside. It was as if they were in the center of a storm, insulated from everything else that was occurring.

More Yuuzhan Vong were filling the atrium by the second, far surpassing the numbers Ganner had faced on Palanhi so long ago. Hundreds, thousands, filling every square inch of the sprawling plaza until it looked as if a single, giant entity stood before the lone Jedi.

"You there, what are you doing here?" One of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors snarled menacingly.

The answer was deep, a mockingly cheerful growl. "Isn't it obvious, I'm standing in your way."

**[o-o-[IV]-o-o]**

Giant Vong-shaped armored serpents were just as deadly on the ground as they were in space. Especially if one was special enough to be one-of-a-kind, was considered Yun-Yammka's divine beast, and had its own name in both Yuuzhan Vong and Basic. That's what Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and the rest of the forces they were leading quickly discovered when they began to cross a two kilometer stretch of uphill road that spanned a gaping chasm.

They had been prepared for many things, but not for the creatures known by Galactic Alliance forces as Biter and Beater.

Everything had started out fine. The Tion Consortium's OG-15 Spider Walkers were able to successfully fire their tow-cables into the opposite side of the stretch, and the Chiss and non-blaster using allies used those cables to scamper into the ruins on the other side of the chasm. Speeder Bike troopers then went across the bridge first, securing the opposite side and giving another 'all-clear.' The tanks and lighter assault vehicles went next. Despite their fears, no devastating artillery barrage rained down from above, and no explosives beneath the bridge detonated.

With only a half kilometer remaining until the group reached the all important temple district, the journey across the bridge was a bit too easy. Anti-laser aerosols aside, there hadn't even been any voxyn attacks or warrior ambushes to make their trip harder.

The rest of the infantry ran up ahead of the heavy walkers, braving the stretch of exposed road made of compacted metal and rocky debris. And still nothing happened.

"The moment of truth," Jacen whispered from atop his rancor mount, twisting his head to look back over his shoulder at the AT-AT's and other heavy armor. He, Anakin, and Tahiri were keeping a close watch on the nearly overwhelming number of Yuuzhan Vong life signs they could sense just a klick away.

The lumbering walkers and slow-moving tanks of their column began to streamline themselves along the length of road. The tensions were high, as the attackers knew full well that if there was a time for the Yuuzhan Vong to act, it would be while their strongest weapons were at their most vulnerable.

They weren't wrong.

It didn't take a Jedi to feel the entire ground shaking beneath their feet; and this time the vibrations weren't caused by one of Shimrra's earthquakes. The Supreme Overlord, however, _was_ responsible for a sudden change in weather. Dark and menacing storm clouds coalesced in the air above them, gathering from out of nowhere, with clashes of thunder rumbling almost deafeningly above the group. The ground continued to shake, and all the Jedi could sense a giant threat in the Force.

"That's…big," Anakin swallowed, eyes wide as the head of what looked like a giant, frilled, heavily armored, black snake rounded the corner. Just the head of the snake alone was larger than an entire starfighter, with the plating and jagged frills that surrounded it making the creature's military purpose fairly clear.

It took one look at the mass of armored vehicles before it and let out what could only be described as an enraged howl. It thrashed about, a giant tail sweeping through the side-walls of the canyon and tearing apart the ruined durasteel and duracrete frames of buildings with utter ease. It swept its tail to the opposite side, cleaving very large and noticeable hole, and sending debris flying everywhere.

"That's _Tu-Scart_! And the creature on its tail is _Sgauru_!" One of the Freed Ones on Little Brother whispered in abject despair. "Yun-Yammka's most blessed creatures, a destroyer of cities! We're all going to die!"

"No we're not!" Tahiri said, though her green eyes were round in shock.

The black, snake-like creature pulsed forward around the corner, revealing twenty meters of sheer muscle, thick, spiky scales, and an obvious distaste for anything metal as it continued to thrash in agitation. And clinging onto its tail was another creature, its white, segmented form standing out against the dark scales of its host. It was very clear why the Freed One had called the pair a destroyer of cities. Giant didn't even begin to describe them. The enormous snake let out another screeching roar and began to barrel down on the armored column at frightening speed.

"Open fire!" Multiple commanders yelled.

Tanks, walkers, soldiers, speeders, and every single vehicle in the armored column unleashed a barrage of devastating energy towards the rampaging monstrosity. The energy and super-heated projectiles only seemed to bounce off of the creatures ablative scales, doing little more than to increase its fury. It closed the gap between the two sides and promptly unleashed a wave of destruction comparable to its size.

It's massive, bony head became a battering ram, slamming into the front of the column and sending tanks and smaller walkers flying every which way as if they were children's toys. For its size, it was very maneuverable, whipping about and causing all manner of chaos. Its weighted tail lashed out and slamming into the column of AT-AT's crossing the chasm. In a chain reaction, two toppled over into the two next to them, and soon six of the eighteen walkers were sent tumbling off the side of the uphill climb.

The giant snake placed itself right on the end of the bridge, blocking retreat for the light-armor and advancement for the heavy. It lashed out again, crushing four tanks beneath its weight, even as everyone began pouring fire onto it. Another tail flick, and a slow moving Spider Walker was smashed to the ground.

But the armored column gave back all they could. Concentrated barrages of tank-fire began wearing away the heavily armored serpent. Infantry, with anti-vehicle weapons such as the P'w'eck beam cannon, peppered the snake whenever they could with rockets and high-intensity energy fire. Glowing wounds began to appear, and pieces of spiky scales began to fly into the air as tank shells and heavy laser cannons continued to drill the creature.

"Aim for the head!" General Livette directed with some urgency. Despite the wounds they were inflicting, it was taking out tanks and walkers three, four, five at a time. The next barrage of lasers and super-heated metal battered the thick skull of the serpent, causing it to strike out once more.

"Ma'am, enemy infantry on approach!" another soldier called back, gesturing wildly back towards the temple district.

While everyone else had been busy trying to just survive the latest Yuuzhan Vong attack, the warriors had advanced their own people. Dozens of _rakamat_ and hundreds of their Chazrach slave-soldiers were running towards the broken lines of armor, and two battalions of Yuuzhan Vong warriors were advancing behind them. Blaze bugs, plasma blasts, razor and thud bugs, all filled the air only seconds later.

The anti-laser aerosols were having a detrimental effect on most of the Galactic Alliance infantry, scattering blaster shots, causing friendly-fire, and otherwise making their weapons useless. Those who could still fight and shoot were outgunned many times over. It was almost as if Shimmra's Yuuzhan Vong were making every last Chazrach slave soldier that they had fight to the death.

Caught between a giant, thrashing snake, and a hoard of mindless and zealous infantry, the situation only deteriorated when magma artillery shells finally began raining down on the area.

"It's a trap!" General Jamiro yelled out. More tanks and vehicles were set aflame, or disappearing in balls of shrapnel, with no end to the chaos in sight. Several speeder bike troopers were pulled off their bikes by well-timed jumps, while one of the Dathomiri rancors and its rider vanished from a direct magma strike.

"Have the walkers fall back!" Jacen yelled over the deafening battle. His rancor wasn't helping any by swatting aside several Chazrach that had tried to poke at it with spears. "We can't get bogged down here! Everyone else has to advance! We need to get to more open ground!"

The Galactic Alliance ground commander quickly rattled off the message. Infantry capable of disengaging, promptly climbed onto the nearest vehicle, and engines were revved as the Galactic Alliance force began to reorganize itself.

Three of the Chiss APCs swung about and took off at high velocity, running over a swath of charging Chazrach in the process. A Hapan hover-tank charged an enemy _rakamat_ with guns blazing, spooking the creature and causing it to buck uncontrollably. One by one, the armored units began to punch through the enemy forces, turning many into road-kill in the process. As strong as the Yuuzhan Vong line was, even _they_ would break when several thousand tons of machine, rancor, and _rakamat_, were barreling in an almost suicidal fashion, directly at them.

Tanks , APCs and light-walkers made the initial hole, with speeders, speeder bikes, and infantry, frantically pushing through the enemy lines while they could. Their brute-force method was crude, but effective, the armored vehicles blasting through _rakamat_, Flame Breathers, and whatever else the Yuuzhan Vong could field in a frenzied rush forward.

Sensing its quarry escaping, the gigantic snake _Tu-Scar_t quickly uncoiled from the end of the bridge and made to pursue. In doing so, however, it completely ignored the ranks of Shimrra's Yuuzhan Vong, _rakamat_, and Chazrach in its way. Ignored—meaning it didn't care if they got in the away as it steamrolled out of control through the Glitannai Canyon. Slower Galactic Alliance vehicles and personnel were crushed beneath it, but alarmed Yuuzhan Vong and Chazrach were likewise mowed down. Added to _Tu-scart's _anger was the incessant magma artillery still raining down, occasionally flaring off of its thick black scales.

Fortunately, the Jedi in the fleet above Coruscant picked up on the distress of the Jedi on the ground. And in spite of the area being full of anti-ship emplacements, with the added threat of having an entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet overhead, a comm-message came in from the preeminent fighter squadron of the Galactic Alliance.

_"Citadel Strike Force, this is Rogue Leader, Rogue Squadron is coming in for a single pass with the Veila at the request of Jedi Knight Hellin. Where do you need us?"_

"Rogue Leader," Jaina breathed, her lightsaber deflecting several thud-bugs. Her hair fluttered behind her as she spun around and used the Force to hurl a burnt-out tank into the mass of Chazrach and Yuuzhan Vong in front of her. "If you can spot the giant snake, by all means, blast it to pieces."

_"Giant…oh_," Gavin Darklighter trailed off as he spotted the target Jaina was indicating. _"I copy Sticks, locking on to the giant snake. We'll clear out the Vong positions around the corner from you free of charge as well."_

"Appreciated."

There was a ground shaking roar as a squadron of X-wings and one hybrid pleasure yacht flew by overhead with guns blazing. They braved the plethora of anti-starcraft fire and pursuing squadrons of coralskippers that lit up the darkened Coruscanti sky with yellow streams of non-stop plasma with daredevil maneuvers unmatched by any. The moment they were in range, they unleashed a torrent of destructive energy on the large Yuuzhan Vong creature and surrounding areas.

Though _Tu-Scart_ may have been able to endure the fire from the ground vehicles, the constant barrages had weakened its protective scales. The combined fire of the twelve quad-lasers from all of Rogue Squadron, and the plasma bursts from a very protective _Veila_ were enough to effectively blow the behemoth in half.

The large snake was still alive, but the attack had been enough to halt it completely in its tracks. The creature that had been attached to _Tu-Scart_'s tail was promptly flung away from the rest of the body, smashing through the artificial canyon wall and disappearing out of sight.

A torpedo was released at the entrance of the temple district, turning the air around the waiting plasma cannons and warriors into a fiery blaze. The fighters and yacht then pulled up at high-speeds, still trying to shake the multiple coralskipper squadrons that were now blasting the air around them with equally deadly bursts of plasma.

"_The rest is up to you, Citadel taskforce. You're on your own. This area's a bit too hot, even for us Rogues."_

"Thanks for the assist anyways," Jaina acknowledged, deactivating her lightsaber as the Yuuzhan Vong withdrew back around the last corner.

With the main threat gone, the remaining AT-ATs and other heavy vehicles once again began to advance, pushing through the small battlefield choked with corpses and burnt out vehicles. Finally, the tanks and walkers reached their objective, a flat, open clearing that was dotted with Yuuzhan Vong structures of all sorts. Most of the buildings had been destroyed in the week of rioting, still smoldering from flames that had yet to be put out.

The ten-block long stretch was lined with statues of the various gods lining a processional way all the way up to the former Imperial Palace. The ruins of the building, from which Shimrra's citadel rose up high, was bathed in shadow and darkness as Zonama Sekot continued to deny Coruscant the light from its faint sun.

What was left of the Yuuzhan Vong defenders quickly regrouped in front of the opposing building for one final stand. A couple of the walkers and tanks fired off rounds, but the trademark void-defenses of the Yuuzhan Vong flared to life.

"Void defenses, they can fire at us, but we can't fire at them," Tahiri pointed out.

"We go by foot then," Anakin shrugged, as both he and Tahiri dismounted from Little Brother. "Decrease the target size."

Others did the same as the larger vehicles and walkers quickly scattered to minimize the chances of collateral damage.

The Jedi in the taskforce quickly made their way up to the front, staring down the thousands of Yuuzhan Vong that awaited them just inside the impenetrable barrier. Forming up behind the Jedi were the soldiers from nearly every corner of the galaxy.

"The Vong aren't firing?" General Jamiro said in confusion.

"There is less honor in that sort of fighting," Czalpak, the Freed Yuuzhan Vong ground commander said, stepping forward. "They'll shoot if we do. But they will fight with amphistaff and coufee first."

"Not like half of our blasters work anyways," General Livette shrugged.

"We'll lead the charge," Jaina said, pulling out her lightsaber and slowly walking down the final stretch of road. Her brothers fell into stride just behind her on either side, flanked by Tenel Ka and Tahiri.

Zekk, Tesar, and Lowbacca formed up into a third row, and a fourth row, made up of Jysella and Bazel at the wings, had Kam Solusar, Olee Starstone, and Tionne in the center. Other Jedi joined in, turning the formation into a sword-shaped wedge with Jaina Solo as the tip.

The non-Jedi soldiers fixed bayonets onto the ends of their blasters or drew vibroweapons of all sorts. Several of the surviving Dathomiri even uncurled energy whips, while an eclectic array of weapons could be seen in the hands of the Hutt-allied mercenaries. The soldiers all moved into position behind the Jedi, weapons at the ready.

Jaina glanced over her shoulder to smirk at each of her brothers. "Jace, Little Brother."

"Jaya," Anakin grinned faintly.

"Lets finish this," Jacen nodded once.

Jaina returned the gesture, gripped her lightsaber tightly, and set into a determined stride towards the Imperial Palace. She started off slowly at first, breaking into a light jog as the alien buildings and sculptures passed her by. Gradually, she began to pick up speed, her breathing calm as the Force kept her centered. Her eyes were focused on the distant lines of warriors, all armed with amphistaffs, organic blades, and all manner of natural weaponry.

Eight blocks left.

Seven.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

Six.

Her mind flashed back to all of her friends, her family, and those who died so she could be where she was at that moment.

Five blocks to go.

The adventures, the fears, the joys, everything she had gone through throughout the past four years of the war.

Four blocks left.

A statue of Yun-Harla, made of the scraps of New Republic ships, looked down at her with an upturned face. Jaina passed it, her footsteps pounding on the metal and earthen ground as she began to run in earnest.

Three blocks

Two blocks.

She could make out individual faces of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors awaiting their charge, every bit as determined as she was.

One block.

Jaina activated her lightsaber and let out a battle cry of defiance and purpose. The cry was picked up by everyone else in a deafening crescendo as they plunged head-long into the lines of Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

**[o-o-[V]-o-o]**

Ganner Rhysode didn't feel a single iota of fear as he continued to stand in the middle of the towering doorway. He felt nothing but calmness, feeling the Force gather around him almost supportively as he stared down the rather burly crowd in front of him,

"There are _thousands _of warriors out here!" One of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors said in disbelief. "Stand aside! You cannot hope to stop us."

"I don't have to stop you. All I have to do is slow you down," Ganner shrugged, tossing his unlit lightsaber back and forth in his hands.

"You are just one _Jeedai_. Even you cannot stand against all of us. We will cut you down where you stand."

"Okay," Ganner held up a finger. "First off. I'm not really a Jedi."

"You wield their sword."

"Oh, this old thing?" Ganner glanced at his lightsaber. "You have a point. But that doesn't make me a Jedi. You see, let me tell you a little secret: even if I have a Jedi sword, I'm only pretending to be one."

"Pretending to be a _Jeedai?_"

"Exactly," Ganner jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "My friends, the ones talking with the World Brain and slaying your Supreme Overlord, _they're_ the real Jedi, the real heroes. They're the ones who'll have stories written about them and babies named after them for generations. I just pretend."

"Then you have even less of a chance against us."

"You want to know the good thing about pretending?" Ganner said, completely ignoring the warrior. "If you pretend hard enough, you can be anyone you want to be. Put your mind to it, and you can do anything. Neat huh?"

"Last warning, step aside."

"Okay, one last thing then. You see, against all you strong, capable, very ugly, warriors, if I pretended to be a Jedi, to be a hero, you'd probably win. Only a real hero would walk away from this in one piece. So I sadly have to be the only person I really am."

"And that is?"

"You have to ask?" Ganner held up his lightsaber with one hand and gestured with the other. "Jedi, hero, movie star, take all those away and you're left with the one and only Ganner Rhysode. That's right, _the_ Ganner Rhysode. Now you want me to move? Come on and move me!"

"You truly are insane," the warrior recoiled, the entire line of warriors taking several steps back.

"That's right," Ganner chuckled, a happy light in his eyes. He activated his lightsaber, the sound of it, and its bright glow, causing the warriors to retreat another step. "That's me. Ganner Rhysode, god of swollen egos and insanity."

Ganner spun his lightsaber in a dazzlingly complex flourish, scoring the ground and doorframe and sending shadows dancing across the thousands of warriors in front of him. When he was finished, a glowing line of heated rock and metal decorated the doorframe and ground in front of him.

The warriors seemed transfixed by the moving blade, their eagerness to engage having faded with the revealing of his identity.

"Decided to make a fancier Line of Rhysode this time," Ganner remarked glibly. "You say you have thousands? Well, feel free to bring them on, one at a time or all in a rush. None shall pass."

The warriors all looked to each other, fear clear on some of their faces as they seemed unable to believe that any one man would be so suicidal to stand without any hesitation in the face of all of them. Maybe the rumors were true, that he _was_ a god, and that he had no fear because he could not be slain.

One of the Domain commanders made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat.

"He is still only one man!"

The tall, scarred warrior charged Ganner, amphistaff spinning about. Ganner stepped forward, side-stepped the initial thrust, and with a single sweep of his saber, decapitated the warrior.

Another ran at Ganner. The Jedi blocked the first few aggressive strikes, then swept low, slicing the warrior's legs off. Before the warrior finished his downward journey to the ground, Ganner jammed his lightsaber into the warrior's face, ending his challenger's life.

And then, one by one, more warriors stepped up and were cut down. Ganner flowed around or blocked each attack. In the darkness of the atrium his saber was the sole source of light. One up, one down. A constant blur of motion, humming with every sweep, sparking with every parry.

Bodies began to fill the gap between Ganner and the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Time seemed to stretch on forever. With every one warrior falling, another took his place, eager for his chance to slay a god. But Ganner remained unmoved from his position. Still warriors fell at his blade. Five, then ten, then twenty, one by one he dispatched them all.

And then they came two at a time.

And then four.

And then eight.

Ganner holds his ground, cutting down one after another. The only things one hears is the sound of his lightsaber flowing through the air and meeting flesh or amphistaff. His movements are guided by the Force, strong and confident. He has no doubt, no fear. If this is his end, he'll gladly accept it. He is more than ready for whatever awaits him once he rejoins the Force. But first, he has a job to do.

He lets Natua's lightsaber fly into his off-hand, and its brilliant light joins with his saber as he fights on.

The warriors now scramble over piles of their dead to reach him, slipping on the blood of their comrades. They arrive at their target only to be cut down a second later, their bodies joining the rampart of dead that lay in front of him.

He is a whirlwind, an unstoppable force dancing with death. He uses the Force to whip up a lethal storm of debris, turns the statues that had lined the atrium into missiles that slam warriors every which way.

Amphistaffs bite into him, but the Force boils away the venom and his lightsaber slices away the offending limbs. A constant sizzle fills the air as Ganner cleaves through one Yuuzhan Vong after another.

Lessons he had learned in the past flicker through his mind.

_A Jedi doesn't show off._

_ Fighting is not a game._

_ When blood must be shed, a Jedi does so quickly, surgically_

One out of three isn't so bad, Ganner smiles to himself. No wonder he's such a terrible Jedi.

His smile only serves to unnerve the warrior he os facing, and Ganner promptly jams the glowing blade of his saber into the warrior's neck while blocking another attack with Natua's. The memories continue to flash in his mind's eye, his life unfolding before him.

_ Ganner, I can still hear you breathing back there. Go! Now, Go! You're the only one who can save them!_

_ Before I got this scratch, it was easy to believe in my own invincibility…That's not an illusion I harbor anymore._

_ The leader has to be someone they won't be too worried about—and someone they'll believe could be duped by a traitor. Someone like me." _

_If by acting as a fool, I can make the galaxy a brighter place, if only for an instant, then it's worth it._

He fights on, oblivious to the numerous wounds he had picked up, to his own flagging strength. He had lost track of the number that had fallen to his blades. Lost track of the time that had passed. Minutes, hours, he no longer knows, no longer cares. His only goal is to buy enough time for his friends to do what had to be done. Buy enough time for the war to end. So that everyone could smile, even without his bad jokes to brighten the day.

The warriors continue to press on through the doorway, only to be stopped before crossing the line he had drawn on the ground.

He would keep his word, they would not pass.

Amphistaff, coufee, spiked blades of all sorts tear into his armored jumpsuit, ripping it to shreds and biting into his skin.

He still fights on, downing another dozen warriors in a spiraling flurry of motion. His blood begins to paint the floor beneath his boots, and the walls around him, his breathing becomes more and more labored as the Force begins to boil away the cells of his body.

Much like how Anakin and Tahiri began to glow on Myrkr, so too did Ganner. A wild nimbus of energy and light beating back the darkness as he resists every push, wins every challenge, and cuts down all who come before him.

And then…there is no one left to fight.

An absolute silence fills the atrium once more as Ganner stands atop a mountain of dead. The Force continues to burn brightly as he pants, dizzy from the amphistaff venom and scores of wounds that decorate his body. From his vantage point, he could see another Yuuzhan Vong dropship release another wave of warriors.

They stream into the atrium, and then pause at the sight before them. One of them calls out, and a rumbling AT-AT-sized beast pushes through the worn durasteel frame of the front of the atrium.

Ganner, as tired as he is, simply smiles from atop the mountain of dead. It figures they would finally bring in the big-guns.

As the Force continues to burn away at his body, he closes his eyes, rallying the last of his strength. He reaches out to the duracrete and steel that make up the structure of the atrium, and feels the Force pulsating within every atom.

Ganner inhales deeply, sending through the Jedi meld his last thoughts and feelings, his hopes and dreams.

The warriors began to advance cautiously behind their acid-spewing tank beast. Thousands to replace the thousands he had slain.

Ganner grips the support beams and pillars all around them with the Force. He opens his eyes and gives the warriors all a cocky grin. Before the Force could completely take him, he puts everything he has into one final hand gesture.

A split second later, the entire room, and the floor above it, collapses down onto them all.

By then, however, Ganner had already become one with the Force.

**[o-o-[VI]-o-o]**

They were tired, sweaty, bloodied, and covered in blood, and Ganner's death, and his thoughts prior to it, were felt sharply by all those in the meld. Jaina's jaw tightened as she cut down one more warrior. Tahiri, her face a mask of pain, used her Vongsense-enhanced Force abilities to literally send several warriors flying into their companions. Jacen felt an invisible hand clench his stomach, while Anakin's own lightsaber form faltered for a few seconds.

They were nearing the citadel entrance, its garrison of warriors and shapers already emptied and engaged in the pitch fighting all around. Warriors and Galactic Alliance soldiers clashed up and down the Imperial Palace Plaza, vibroblades, blasters, amphistaffs, razor bugs. Combatants on both sides were falling, but the din of battle didn't decrease in the slightest. Yells, screams, shouts of pain. The ground was covered with blood, bodies, and fallen weapons. The defenders were not inclined in the slightest to yield, and the attackers had everything on the line and wouldn't abandon their assault.

"No more," Jaina called out, meeting the eyes of her twin.

"No more," Jacen agreed.

Zekk and Tenel Ka, with Tesar, Lowbacca, Tekli, Bazel and Jysella in tow, fought their way to the twins and Anakin. The battle still in full swing, but the Jedi somehow managed to find an isolated pocket amidst a small phalanx of allied soldiers.

"Go!" Zekk gestured towards the Imperial Palace. "Go get Shimrra! We'll clear the way."

The other Knights gathered into a V-formation in front of the Solos, sabers lowered towards the Yuuzhan Vong.

"You sure you'll be fine with this mess?" Jaina asked wiping sweat from her dirt-caked forehead.

"[Go, end the war,]" Lowbacca rowled over his shoulder. "[We'll be fine.]"

With Zekk and Lowbacca leading the charge, the Jedi Knights in the front drew on their reserves and pushed against the Yuuzhan Vong defenders once more. Multiple colored blades flared and flashed, slicing and weaving through the air in motions too fast for the unassisted eye to follow. Bodies fell. The Jedi surged ahead.

The surge bent the defending line, and then finally broke through, a hole opening up for the slightest of moments. Taking advantage, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri, and Tenel Ka raced ahead without stopping once.

The moment they passed, the brief gap was closed by a furious rush of weapons and bodies, pressing back and forth against one and other in a ceaseless flurry of action and death.

The five, however, continued on. They sprinted through the burnt out remains of the Imperial Palace doors, and disappeared into the darkened depths of Shimrra's Citadel.

Once inside the building, they slowed their pace, cautiously using their senses to look for any last trick Shimrra might have had in store.

Their footsteps echoed loudly in the near-vacant building. The damage done to the once iconic example of Imperial power was clear even from the inside. Plasma bombardments had blown starfighter-sized holes in the ceilings and walls. Twisted bundles of wire and broken pipes stuck out from everywhere, with abandoned furniture and computers covered in soot and ash. Half-way up, the durasteel and duracrete building gave way to the yorik coral and organic masses that made up Shimrra's sanctuary. The place where he commanded his forces and brought death and chaos to the galaxy.

And then a voice, mocking and in sing-song, joined the lonely sounds of their footfalls

_"Come, come, Gods and Jeedai! There is no one else here but Shimmra and I! The god-slayers we are, oh yes indeed. Your deaths will be the motivation the Yuuzhan Vong need. Every step takes you closer to your fate. Come, come now, the hour is late. We challenge you, Yun-Harla, Yun-Yammka, Yun-Ne'shel, and all. We challenge you, and the galaxy will watch as you fall. When you are dead and your bodies begin to rot, we will then destroy the home of the 'gods' that lovely Zonama Sekot. So come to die, dear Jeedai. The end may be nigh, but this war is not over yet."_

**[o-o-[Chapter End]-o-o]**

**A\N: **Story will end on Friday...Epilogue on Saturday. Thanks again for all of your support.


	68. Chapter 68

**Sixty-Eight**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

The ascent to the very top of the citadel was slow, full of tension and heart-pounding adrenaline. The Force was guiding them, bringing them ever closer to the final fight. From above, Onimi continued his haunting sing-song, his deranged laughter echoing off the discordant corners of the yorik coral and duracrete structure.

_"Come! Come to your deaths, at the hands of a vector most prime! You cannot escape the onslaught, the ruin! Woe is the day a hero is put on trial and found wanting. The day when the Yuuzhan Vong eclipse the Jedi. When mere mortals eclipse gods! A balance point? A tipping point with no recovery. You witness the conquest of your galaxy, the rebirth of the Yuuzhan Vong. Star by star, your systems have fallen, have taken the dark journey to the nether world. You dream of peace, you make your stand, but there are traitors everywhere. It is an endless dream, a nightmare, your destiny's way. From Sernpidal to Ithor. From Coruscant to Borleias. Nal Hutta to Ylesia. Bodies of your friends, your families lie, still and cold. You are but a remnant of your former selves, no more our equal, but every much our opposite. Refugees fleeing across the stars. And now we meet once more, a reunion long in the making. This is the final battle, so allow me, to make one final prophecy. The galaxy forever shattered it will be, without a unifying force to pull it together, so you see, this war was more than necessary. Only I have the power, the might, to throw down gods, to make things right. For I am Onimi, gleeful me. Come and join me, in eternity!"_

An organic lift brought the five Jedi Knights to the very roof top of the citadel, a final membrane door sliding away. The cloud bank and storm summoned by Shimrra was kilometers below them, a dazzling array of stars and epic space battle blazing away above. The air was cool and brisk, the atmosphere thin, and the ground slick with moisture.

Waiting for them on the roof was their primary target, the instigator of the war.

"Welcome, _Jeedai,_" Shimrra said coolly. At his side was his misshapen Shamed One, still cackling madly. The twelve Slayers that stood by were dwarfed by Shimrra's much larger, muscular form. "You have come to me at last."

"Shimrra," Jaina said curtly. "As a Jedi, I'm obligated to offer you one final chance to surrender."

Shimrra's rainbow eyes flashed red with anger, but his voice remained level. "And as your galaxy's ruler, this is _your_ chance to submit to me, to renounce the lies you and your fellow _Jeedai_ spout that have divided my people."

"This war is over," Jacen reinforced. "You've lost, Shimrra. You cannot hope to beat an entire galaxy if even your own people are rebelling against you."

"Jacen," Tahiri said suddenly, her chlorine-green eyes focused on Onimi's maddened figure.

"Tahiri?"

"Onimi," Tahiri said softly. "He can use the Force."

The others focused their gaze on the Shamed One, who seemed to recoil and shiver in fear. A split second later, however, a broad grin appeared on the Shamed One's lopsided face, eyes brightening as he leaped from Shimrra's side and landed directly in front of Jaina. With a happy cry, he held out both hands, and a blast of Force energy caught the five Jedi off guard.

All of them were swept off their feet, tumbling across the yorik coral roof and nearly hurled off the edge. They managed to recover, still in shock at what had just occurred.

"Speak honestly, Jaina Solo," Onimi crowd, his voice seemingly echoing in the heavens. There was none of the rhyming sing-song present in his voice as he brought himself up from his customary stoop and to his full height, rivaling nearly Shimrra in size. "Are you a god?"

Jaina, very slowly picking herself off the ground, glared at the Shamed One. "And if I said no?"

"Then you will die, of course. Die a slow and painful death as you watch me sweep the skies of your ships, of Zonama Sekot. Because unlike you, I am a true god. _I_ wield their power. _I _see their will. No other Yuuzhan Vong or being in this galaxy has even the slightest chance of victory."

"And if I said yes?" Jaina unclipped her lightsaber and activated it. The purple blade glowed brightly, like a beacon, in the darkened sky.

Onimi held out both his hands and lightsabers from nearby Slayers flew into each. "Then it will be a fight among the divine, god versus god. My powers will be tested against your own, my will against yours. You shall still die, of course, but your death will only be a testament to my power. My unlimited power."

Face streaked with ash and grime from the fighting she had already been through, Jaina smirked faintly as her friends stepped up beside her. "We'll see about that."

"You're willing to take all of us on?" Tahiri said, her amphistaff snapping to attention in one hand, and her mother's lightsaber activating in the other.

"You really are more deranged than you appear." Jacen's imposing figure was illuminated in green, his expression deathly serious as he held his saber in front of him.

Tenel Ka's own green blade doubled the pall, the Queen Mother's grey eyes glittering dangerously as she stood in her rancor-leather outfit. "You have caused much pain to all, your people and those of this galaxy."

Anakin's lambent saber's purple blade extended with an authoritative hiss. "It's time for this war to end, Onimi, one way, or another."

Onimi cackled maddeningly, not at all cowed by their unity. "You are correct, Jedi Solo. It is time."

The Shamed One leaped backwards and landed back at Shimrra's side. At the same time, the blades of the Slayers activated, twelve shafts of deadly purple seemingly merging with the glows of Jaina and Anakin's lightsabers. Uncaring of the behavior of his familiar, Shimrra likewise stepped forwards. A giant coufee was in one hand, and a baton of rank clasped in the other.

"Now Jedi," Onimi crackled, his head tilted back towards the skies. Below, thunder boomed ominously. "Die!"

The hum of lightsabers, like hives of angry bees, hissed and buzzed on the rooftop of the citadel. Both sides sprinted towards the other and met in a ferocious clash of action. Sabers slid on sabers, on amphistaffs, feet sliding across the slick ground of the roof.

Shimrra had obviously been saving the best of his Slayers for the last, as all twelve of the genetically-modified soldiers worked together like a well-oiled machine. They blocked, switched opponents, attacked, and whirled about all in perfect synchrony with each other. The air sizzled and crackled with every impact. Shouts of anger and defiance ringing out as neither side gave ground.

Every motion was faster than a normal eye could perceive. Every sweep of a blade and twirl going beyond the limits of mere mortals and boarding on the divine. They were mere blurs, dancing amongst each other. Flashes of shadow and light.

Slashing.

Cutting.

Thrusting.

Elbows.

Kicks.

It was nearly an even fight.

Nearly.

The five Jedi had grown up together, knew each other's moves down to their breathing rhythms and footwork. They had shared untold adventures together, the good times and the bad. Their shared memories resonated in the unique bond they shared, the love for one and other motivating them in ways mere duty could not.

Tahiri whirled around, landing a spinning kick onto the chest of a Slayer. The Slayer stumbled backwards and onto Jacen's saber, who pulled his blade free to cut down a second Slayer with a single stroke.

Jaina and Tenel Ka were back to back, blocking each lash of purple with skill and teamwork built up from their childhood days. Without a word, they promptly changed opponents, lunging backwards with their sabers and catching the Slayers off guard. Two more Slayers fell, their lives ended by a goddess and a queen.

Anakin and Tahiri teamed up to take on a trio of Slayers. Jaina and Jacen working with Tenel Ka to take on another group. Lightsabers spun and buzzed, dancing in a flourishing, lethal display that stood out against the darkness of the citadel rooftop. The young Jedi switched off once more, the bodies of Slayers littering the ground around them.

And that was when the leader of the Yuuzhan Vong entered the fight.

Shimrra's large form was impossible to miss as he charged into the fray like a raging bull. Tenel Ka, who had just dispatched a third Slayer with lethal efficiency, turned only to be tackled hard by the Supreme Overlord's giant form. His shoulder hit her mid-chest on the side of her missing arm, breaking ribs, collapsing one of her lungs, and driving the wind from her. He then slammed a heavy foot into her stomach, the force of the impact sent her sprawling across the roof like a rag-doll, gasping in pain. Her lightsaber clattered away, and the Hapan queen clutched at her chest, struggling to draw in a breath. The Supreme Overlord moved to finish off the downed Jedi, only to have Jaina slide in between, her brown eyes hardened with anger.

"Supreme One," Jaina said mockingly.

"Jaina Solo," Shimrra smirked. His smile disappeared as he let out a roar of rage, bringing down his massive coufee towards the petite brunette with staggering strength. The entire roof seemed to shake with the violent clash, sparks flying free from Jaina's lightsaber.

Even though Jaina had managed to block the blow, the attack coursed through her entire body and temporarily drained the strength from her arms. She rolled out of the way as the coufee was swung about again, the blade tearing a massive gouge in the yorik coral floor.

Tahiri leaped in from behind, but Shimrra whirled back around and his tsaisi spat out a glob of scalding poison. Tahiri just barely avoided it with a boost of Force energy that changed her trajectory. Jaina took the opportunity to lunge forward, but again Shimrra appeared to have eyes in the back of his head as he brought his coufee around the parry the attack. He reached out, gripped Jaina's wrist, then hurled her into Tahiri; sending the two sliding across the roof in a pile of sprawled limbs.

In the meantime, the last Slayer fell as both Anakin and Jacen's blade scissored his head off in a joint attack. As the body hit the ground, both Solo brothers felt a brief warning in the Force, and leaped back as Onimi flipped through the air and landed between the two of them in a whirlwind of purple yorik-coral saber blades.

"Yun-Yammka and Yun-Ne'shel it is," Onimi laughed. "The first of the gods that will fall before me!"

Faster than either Solo expected; the deranged leader of the Yuuzhan Vong flipped back and forth between the two of them with lightning-quick strikes of his saber. Anakin was dropped to one knee as one of Onimi's blades lanced through his thigh. Jacen was staggered when another of Onimi's attacked bored through his side, just missing his stomach. Like an acrobat, Onimi kept up his bouncing attacks, kicking off the ground, the sides of the roof, the bodies of the Slayers. His lightsabers were a constant buzz, flaring for microseconds as they came in brief contact with the sabers of Jacen and Anakin.

A Force blow to Anakin's injured leg snapped the bone and caused the youngest Solo to fall to one knee, gasping in agony as stars exploded in his vision. A blast of Force energy sent him tumbling backwards in an undignified roll. Jacen moved to help his brother, only to find Onimi sliding behind him. With a backwards jerk of his own saber, Jacen avoided being impaled, and then spun about to face the Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong.

"You're good," Jacen panted.

"I should be," Onimi grinned, his yellow teeth showing. "I'm a god."

Jacen replied by calling on the Force and using it to send a concentrated blast of wind directly into Onimi's face. The Shamed One let out a squawk of surprise as he was knocked to the ground. Jacen's saber missed the Yuuzhan Vong by millimeters as Onimi scampered away at the last minute. Searching for Onimi, Jacen saw the Yuuzhan Vong standing on a mound of yorik coral, arms thrown out like he was trying to embrace the sky.

"I _am _a god!" The entire building was suddenly seized with a powerful tremor. So violent was the quake that parts of the building broke off and disappeared through the bank of thunderclouds. It was as if Onimi was going to take the building, and everyone else on it, down with him.

Unfazed by the imminent destruction of the building, Shimrra stalked toward the two female Jedi with bloodlust in his eyes. Both Tahiri and Jaina kipped up, launching themselves into a series of acrobatic flips to counter the brute strength of the giant Yuuzhan Vong they were facing. His coufee and tsaisi continued to slice and slash through the air, but they nimbly floated around the weapons rather than try to block it.

At an unspoken signal, both young women abandoned their evasion and lashed out with their lightsaber in a simultaneous attack. But Shimrra's lightning fast reflexes kicked in again as his coufee batted aside Tahiri's lightsaber, while his tsaisi intercepted Jaina's blade.

There was a brief pause as they all exchanged glances before both Tahiri and Jaina spun away in a flurry of robes and motion. The attack was quickly resumed, fast pace strikes cutting through the air and leaving no room for error for either party. Tahiri attacked with both lightsaber and amphistaff, locking both of Shimrra's weapons with her own. Jaina charged once more, thrusting her lightsaber forward. Shimrra outmuscled Tahiri, forcing all four of their weapons into the path of Jaina's weapon, and then broke the lock and sent Tahiri staggering backwards. A massive, clawed foot straight into Tahiri's face sent the blond flying across the roof and up against the lip. She tried to get back up, but swayed, and then collapsed next to Tenel Ka's own crumpled form.

Anakin hissed, feeling Tahiri lose consciousness from the blow. He turned his attention back to Jacen's and his opponent. Seeing Onimi slam his brother with another ball of Force energy, Anakin's eyes narrowed. If Onimi could use the Force, he could also be affected by the Force. Anakin slowly pushed himself off the ground like an avenging wraith. The Force gathered around him, the light and the dark.

Onimi, sensing the buildup, whirled back around to the younger Solo.

Anakin continued to steady his breathing, the Force coalescing around him in a torrent of energy and power. He began to glow, his eyes shining with energy.

Onimi just cackled, a black and green aura appearing as he too delved into the powers he had come into. Both held out their hands, and a barrage of sheer Force powers buffeted against one and other.

Jaina felt the wind shift, felt her little brother grow stronger in the Force, and that connection helped her calm herself once more. She focused on Shimrra, using the Force to renew her own strength. The Supreme Overlord tilted his head patronizingly, gesturing for her to launch her attack. Gripping her lightsaber with both hands, Jaina obliged. Moving even faster than before, her first few strikes bounced off of Shimrra's coufee and tsaisi. Her next few, however, sliced off half of the fingers of one hand, and scored a cut in the Supreme Overlord's muscular leg. Shimrra grunted, but didn't relent.

The massive Yuuzhan Vong simply pressed his attack, his arms like windmills as his tsaisi and coufee bit at Jaina from every angle. Cuts appeared on Jaina's face, arms, and side, but the brown-haired Jedi warrior was equally unfazed. A staggering blow from his coufee sent her sliding backwards, but she recovered and spring-boarded herself back towards the Supreme Overlord without a moment's delay. Her next sweep sliced off the coufee-holding arm and scored Shimrra's vonduun crab armor with a black streak. He backhanded her in response, but she bled off the damage using the Force.

She wasn't aware of it, but as she immersed herself into the Force, into the fight, she began to glow much like her brother. The Force was her armor, her weapons, an extension of her lightsaber blade. There was no dark or light, only action and reaction. Life and death. The Force flowed around her in a river of energy that allowed her absorb punishing blow after blow from Shimrra's increasingly wild attacks. Even as the building continued to shake in violent outbursts, she maintained her footing and met every single blow for blow.

Sweat poured down her forehead, the muscles of her arms and legs were sore and aching from the demanding fight of her life, but still she didn't relent in the slightest.

Finally Jaina saw the opening she needed and lunged for one last time. Her lightsaber jammed a weakened segment of vonduun crab armor and burned right through it and into Shimrra's torso. The Supreme Overlord stiffened, eyes growing round in disbelief. He reached out with his lone hand, grabbing both of Jaina's wrists once more; a feral snarl crossing his features. Before he could do anything else, however, there was a snap-hiss, and two lightsabers shot through the air like bullets.

The glowing blades each pierced the rainbow eyes of the Supreme Overlord and emerged out the back of his head. Turning her head, Jaina saw both Tenel Ka and Tahiri leaning against the side of the roof, each with a hand extended and a faint smile on their face. Shimrra's grip on Jaina lessened, and the Supreme Overlord toppled to the ground, very much dead.

With a laugh of relief, Jaina's own legs gave out, and she sat down, looking in the direction of her brothers.

The Force battle between Onimi and Anakin appeared to be equally matched, with neither gaining ground against the other.

"You cannot win," Onimi crackled, eyes yellow and mad. He began to advance on the injured Solo, his corrupted presence oppressing and massive.

Anakin winced, his hands faltering. Onimi was right, in his current state he didn't have a chance.

"Onimi," Jacen's voice broke through the deadlock as both Onimi and Anakin glanced at the older Solo.

"Yun-Yammka?"

"Get away from my brother," Jacen growled in a low voice, the Force exploding around him as he brought the full power of the Jedi Temple's nexus to bear. He had never had a reason to use the energies before, but now seemed as good a time as any. Powerful waves of Force energy rippled outwards, whipping clothing about and fluttering hair. The very air seemed to distort as Jacen began to follow in the examples of his siblings, embracing the Force to its fullest.

"Such power!" Onimi growled almost hungrily.

Jacen closed his eyes as the Force surrounded him, as he became one with the life-energies of the galaxy. He could feel the rooftop, the planet, the galaxy, in all its intricacies. He could see it now, the truth in Vergere's words. There was no dark side, there was no light side. There was only the Force. He could do what he wanted with it, without the limitations set by those who did not truly understand it. The Force was one. It was the intention of the user, the users own point of view, that made the Force appear separate.

Onimi's mad crackling, the ominous shaking of the building, the sounds of distant battle far below, Jacen took it all in as he opened his eyes. He was glowing now, a golden nimbus of Force energy as he advanced on Onimi. The Shamed One turned from Anakin to face the new threat. Like before, the Yuuzhan Vong reached out and to meet the impending barrage of Force energy.

Unlike before, Jacen was much more powerful. With a single hand, Jacen concentrated and imbued the Force with his will. He would return Onimi to his natural state, purify all the Shamed One's body of all its implants, its toxins, everything. The blast of Force energy that bombarded Onimi was nothing the Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong could hope to endure. With a shriek, Onimi's sickening green aura was drowned out, vanishing in Jacen's golden glow.

Jacen continued to step towards the Shamed One, not relenting in the slightest. Implants began to dissolve, blood began to boil. Onimi tried to counter by bringing his lightsabers back to bear, but a Force pull from Anakin yanked the weapons out of Onimi's hands. Frantic, the Shamed One tried to escape. The collection of toxins from the various implants continued to break down and released into his body.

Jacen pressed his attack, bombarding Onimi with wave after wave of cleansing Force energy, breaking Onimi's body down with every pulse.

Onimi's legs gave out, and the Shamed One could do little but kneel as Jacen came to a stop before him.

"It's over," Jacen said softly, placing a hand on Onimi's forehead.

Onimi laughed weakly. "A true god of war."

"No, a Jedi."

Onimi emitted one last defiant shriek, before his entire body dissolved into a steaming mass of organic goo. The building immediately ceased its shaking, and the clouds below seemed to disappear as if blown by a heavy wind. Silence filled the rooftop as what had just occurred slowly sank in.

Jacen exhaled, letting the excess Force energy that had surrounded him escape back into the planet. It would definitely need all the help it could get. He then smiled tiredly at Anakin, who tilted his head weakly in turn.

"That was fun, Jace," Anakin breathed, lying down on the ground and trying to calm his still fast-beating heart. "Let's not do that ever again."

"Agreed," Jacen said. He walked over to his brother and spread himself out onto the ground next to him, staring in silent wonder at the vast array of stars above.

Jaina, Tahiri, and Tenel Ka joined the two, all of them using the bond they had to share the strength they had remaining and to rejoice over their success.

"We did it," Tahiri sighed, curling up against Anakin.

Tenel Ka, her hand gripping one of Jacen's tightly, sighed softly as his other gently began to heal the wounds she had sustained. "That, my dear friends, is a fact."

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

Natua Wan emerged from the center of the World Brain with Valin with a very heavy heart. The powerful, almost overbearing, presence of Ganner Rhysode was absent from the place in her soul that she had only begun to nurture. He had been her teacher, her guide, her friend. Had taught a socially awkward Falleen that it was okay to smile, to laugh, to have friends. That there was more to the Force, to being a Jedi, then what she had thought. The only solace she had was that Ganner had gone down on his own terms, rejoined the Force with a smile on his face.

"At least we were successful in convincing the World Brain to stand down," Valin said softly, trying his best to comfort her.

All around Coruscant, magma-spitters, voxyn, and all sorts of non-sentient creatures were standing down, ordered by the World Brain to cease their aggressions. The planet's weather was also returning to normal, the clouds scattering and releasing their moisture back into the sea. They had done it, but the cost had been one Jedi too many.

Realizing how low her mental barriers had become, Natua ashamedly raised them once more. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't be," Valin said, shifting. "I know he was like a master to you."

"In the few months that I knew him," Natua said with a small smile. Being Falleen meant that she was unable to shed any tears, but she was definitely crying on the inside as she recalled the very odd Jedi who was more than a hero in her eyes.

"He was insanely amazing," Valin said listlessly.

"He was," Natua nodded."

"Jedi!" One of the commandos they had left at the entrance of the Well of the World Brain waved at them.

"Is there a problem?" Valin said, he and Natua instantly falling into their professional masks once more.

"Just look," the commando gestured back towards the doorway.

Valin and Natua exchanged nervous glances, and Natua swallowed visibly. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see Ganner's body. Valin very gently slipped a hand into hers. "I'm with you."

Natua gripped the hand and nodded once. The two made their way over to the five commandos, and then froze at the sight. The destruction was awe-inspiring. Countless tons of debris had collapsed down onto thousands of Yuuzhan Vong. But what was even greater was that nearly half of the deaths bore a lightsaber wound and had clearly been killed before the atrium had been brought down.

"A Line of Rhysode," Natua said whimsically, spotting the line burned into the ground.

"He really didn't let a single one of them pass."

Almost as if the Force wanted them to find it, the pile of debris shifted, and two lightsabers rolled out of the heap and clattered to the floor. Both rolled to stop in front of Natua, her own lightsaber followed by Ganner's. It was as if Ganner was saying, 'Here's your lightsaber back, Green Girl.'

Natua bent down and picked both sabers up, holding them to her chest and closing her eyes in a silent display of mourning. She absently stretched her consciousness out into the Force, picking up the last remnants of Ganner's presence imbued in the very stone all around them.

"We couldn't have done it without you Ganner," Natua said softly. "Thank you, for everything."

Through the Force, they could feel Doran and the others grow closer, taking advantage of the sudden cessation of artillery and Fire Breather attacks to advance through stunned Yuuzhan Vong lines. Natua exhaled and clipped both lightsabers to her utility belt.

"Come on," Valin said softly. "Let's rejoin our friends.

Nodding once, Natua offered him one more, slight smile. "Yes, lets."

**[o-o-[III]-o-o]**

"Why do you not commit our forces?" Loiric Kaan raged from on the bridge of the _Yammka's Mount_. "We have the means to defeat them all! Why do you delay?"

"Supreme Commander, you can either silence yourself, or I will cut your tongue from your mouth," Nas Choka growled. "I do what I must to preserve as many Yuuzhan Vong as possible and…"

"We could be assaulting Zonama Sekot by now had you taken advantage of the infidel formation on the left wing! We could have massacred their fleets had you engaged the triangle vessels when we caught them out of position! What madness has gripped you, Warmaster?"

Nas Choka whipped out his amphistaff and clocked Loiric on the side of his head, knocking the Supreme Commander unconscious. The Warmaster stepped out from his chair and glowered at the man's unconscious form. "Were all Yuuzhan Vong as short-sighted as you, we'd be in dire trouble indeed. Let us hope that your short-sightedness is not genetic. After you, your cousin is next in line. Subalterns, drag him back to his quarters."

"Yes, Warmaster."

With the Supreme Commander once again escorted from the bridge, Nas Choka glanced back at the blazebug niche and forced himself to relax once more. "Any message from the infidel fleets?"

"None yet, Warmaster. Do you expect their surrender?"

"Something similar, yes," Nas Choka said calmly. "Prepare the wing of Yun-Txiin to launch an all-out attack, but they are not to engage until I command them to."

"Yes, Warmaster."

"Warmaster."

Nas Choka turned to another subaltern. "Speak."

"The Supreme Commander has a point. In the past few hours we have yet to engage in any real battle with the infidel fleets. We allow their ground forces to spread out on the planet relatively unmolested, and we fight only skirmishes with their ships. What are we waiting for?"

"A sign," Nas Choka replied.

"From the gods?"

"Possibly," Nas Choka said, not wanting to reveal his doubts.

He would give the infidels one more hour to do what had to be done, but then he could wait no more. If Shimrra wasn't dead by then, the ground forces would most likely have failed. The trip back to Coruscant had been one of deep reflection for Nas Choka. He was one of the most important Yuuzhan Vong in their society, second only to the Supreme Overlord himself. Lives hung on his every word. And in a war where his will was already broken, that was a dangerous combination. Something had to change, and he had made his decision.

"Warmaster! Receiving incoming villip from the heretic leader!"

Nas Choka felt the tension in his shoulders. This was it. "I will permit her to address me."

_"Warmaster Nas Choka, thank you for accepting my transmission. I am Supreme Leader Taan of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong. At this moment, we are all freed. Shimrra has been slain at the hands of Jaina Solo, Avatar of Yun-Harla. The World Brain is also under control of the Jedi and your creatures will no longer fight. Please have your ships and the forces on the ground stand down, no more Yuuzhan Vong need die today. Rather, I would be more than honored if you would join your forces with those of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong so our race will be one whole once more. There is no need to surrender, to submit to my authority or take your own lives. That is not what our future should begin with. I offer an alliance, your strength added to my own so that we can take the Yuuzhan Vong into a future where violence and needless death is no longer an acceptable norm. The choice is up to you."_

Nas Choka sat back in his polyp throne, his heart beating easier at the news and the pressures on his shoulders lifting. Though the rest of the bridge crew seemed aghast and in denial by the news of Shimrra's death, it was something Nas Choka believed inevitable the moment he witness the living planet with his own eyes. He knew it in his heart the moment he bore witness to Zonama Sekot. It was their home. The need to fight was over. He also understood then, why Shimrra had pressed for an attack on Mon Calamari in less than optimal conditions. The Supreme Overlord had feared the planet, feared what it meant for his rule and for the Yuuzhan Vong people. Those revelations had been the deciding factor for Nas Choka when choosing to hold back his ships. He wasn't about to send his people to die, to fight for a home, the infidels and heretics were obviously willing to give and share with them.

He reached out and stroked the hailing villip.

"Supreme Leader, your terms are acceptable and your words wise. There has indeed been enough deaths today, and if you speak the truth of Shimrra's death, it is clear the gods have turned from him and that it would be foolish to continue his crusade. Allow me to relay the message to the rest of my forces, and send word to the distant fleets. I will then be willing to meet with you on the living planet to discuss further terms."

_"The Yuuzhan Vong are truly fortunate to have you as their Warmaster."_

"After today, I do not think such a position will be necessary," Nas Choka replied wryly. He deactivated the villip, then caressed another that would give him fleet-wide communications. "This is Warmaster Choka. Shimrra has fallen at the hands of the _Jeedai_. All out-of-system fleet elements, all garrisons, are to report to Coruscant. The war is over. I repeat, the war is over. The Supreme Leader of the Freed Yuuzhan Vong is offering us a place at their side, a home and a future that we might not have had before. If your loyalty to Shimrra demands it, I give you permission to take your own lives. But if you, like myself, believe that more can be accomplished while living, then lower your weapons and cease all combat activities. We still have the honor of the Yuuzhan Vong. This is not _our_ loss, but Shimrra's. We surrender to no one, but instead are rejoining our brethren who were driven away by Shimrra's policies. All yorik-et are to return to their birth-ships. All warriors to return to their barracks, and transports will be sent to collect you. After four long years of fighting, this war is finally over."

**[o-o-[IV]-o-o]**

The mood on Zonama Sekot was a mix of joy and somberness as shuttles returned from Coruscant to offload their battle-worn soldiers.

Many who had gone out had not returned, many more had returned injured or permanently crippled. With the only medical center capable of handling the wounded on Zonama Sekot, transports from both sides of the war were constantly coming and going, disgorging a new batch of injured for the multi-racial team of healers to handle. Tekli and Cilghal were working with other medical personnel, and Nen Yim and Yuuzhan Vong shapers to handle the influx. With the war over, there were no 'sides' any more, just wounded and those there and ready to help.

The Solo children disembarked their own shuttle and were promptly swept up into hugs by Leia, Han, Luke, Mara, and Winter. Once Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin had had the stuffing hugged from them, Tahiri, a startled Tenel Ka, and an equally bemused Jag—who had come off a shuttle from the Chiss fleet under his command—were next. More hugs were exchanged when Lando and Tendra Calrissian joined the group, followed by other friends and family. Zekk, Lowbacca, and Tesar were promptly roped in as old friends just took pleasure in being able to talk to one and other once more.

When both Czalpak and Shaeri approached the group and saw the happy tears and hugs being given, they quickly took several steps backwards in fear. They could face down armies, fleets, packs of ravenous creatures, but Yuuzhan Vong did not 'hug' and they most certainly did not cry.

"Shaeri!" Tahiri beamed, a bacta patch slapped over the cut on her face created by Shimrra's talon; that was one scar she _wasn't _going to keep. "Oh, and Czalpak too! You made it through!"

"We did," Shaeri nodded, returning the smile. "And we are relieved that you did as well."

"I am too!" Zindra Daine called out, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Zindra!" Tahiri's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her bacta-wrapped wingman. "What are you doing here?"

"Broke out of the med-center, stole an X-wing, and made my way out here by myself," Zindra hugged the younger woman. "Wasn't going to let my squadron leader participate in the last battle without covering your six. I'm glad you made it out, Leader."

Tahiri just nodded, hugging the older pilot tightly.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Zindra hissed. "Still burnt to a crisp here!"

Other reunions took place as Yaqeel and Seff, part of the fleet group, energetically met up with Valin, Jysella, Natua, and Bazel. Kyp Durron reunited with Kadra Bres, Garm Bel Iblis's second in command, with a steamy kiss. A wry Scout was again shaking hands with Olee, the words 'we're getting too old for this' clear as they just smiled along with the rest of the group. Doran and Sannah were embraced by a bloodied and tired Tyria and Kell Tainer. And when Corran and Mirax came off their own ships, they promptly sandwiched their children in a hug that rivaled that of the Solo-Skywalker clan.

Drinks and food were set up by Talon Karrde and his people, and music was pumped through several portable speakers. An impromptu dance-floor was laid out, and people running high on the adrenaline of the win promptly filled it.

A makeshift bar proved to be immensely popular among the Mandalorians, who began singing with several other soldiers groups. It didn't even matter that they weren't singing the same song as shouts of _'Naasad'guur mhi!_' joined the myriad of other languages and words in an almost perfect chorus; drunken revelry was definitely a universal pastime.

In the meantime, members of Rogue Squadron were hoisted up onto the shoulders of the ground soldiers they had saved, cheered and worshiped by the countless men and women whose lives had been on the line. Even more important was when several Freed Yuuzhan Vong warriors were likewise hefted up into the air in a celebration of their own brave feats.

Laughter, sad smiles, and relieved sighs continued to fill the plains of Zonama Sekot as everyone present rejoiced in those living and mourned those who had passed on.

Troopships continued to land, and Yuuzhan Vong from both the Freed Yuuzhan Vong fleet, and those from Nas Choka began to disembark. Teams of Freed Yuuzhan Vong were already directing these new arrivals to yorik-coral houses constructed nearby, the basis for the first Yuuzhan Vong city. More warriors began to mingle with the soldiers they had been fighting alongside or against, the sides bonding over their shared experiences.

Anakin was just content to have an arm wrapped around his girlfriend and enjoy the festive surroundings when a squad of heavily armed Yuuzhan Vong warriors approached him. The crowd seemed to part, with nervous glances thrown in his direction. Then, surprisingly, the warriors reached him and knelt before him as one. The lead warrior clasped his fist to his chest and said gruffly. "Anakin Solo, redeemer of Vua Rapuung, Avatar of Yun-Ne'Shel. Those of Domain Rapuung pledge themselves to you and your family. From this moment forward, we shall defend you and your own to our last breaths."

Anakin blinked dumbly, until Tahiri nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Oh….errr. I accept? I guess. Thanks?"

"You honor us. When you are ready, you have but to call and we will slay your enemies."

The warriors rose, clasped a fist against their chest in salute, and then departed.

Anakin blinked dimly once more and then looked down at his girlfriend. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure," Tahiri shook her head. "Shaeri?"

"The leaders of Domain Rapuung were slain in the fighting for Coruscant," Shaeri provided. "Those eight you saw are all that remains of their Domain. As you might have noticed, apart from their temporary leader, none were over the age of sixteen. As an avatar of the gods, they are entrusting you with their lives and will look to you for guidance. It is a custom among smaller Domains to be absorbed for both protection and to ensure the continuation of their genetic line."

"And I thought having a single life-debt was something," Han whistled.

"Not helping, dad," Anakin hissed.

"Hey, your mom has the Noghri following her around. You get to have a Domain of warriors," Han said with a smile. "It's better than what Jacen got."

"Huh?"

"Teneniel gave him a baby rancor," Leia said, hooking an arm around her husband's and gesturing towards Jacen.

Jacen seemed quite content as he petted a rancor as big as he was, talking to it fondly and stroking it as if it were a fluffy rabbit.

Anakin and Tahiri stared in blank disbelief, and could see Tenel Ka watching Jacen with the fondest of expressions.

"The war is over and he goes back to being Jacen-with-the-crazy-pets-Solo," Tahiri giggled.

"Where exactly is he going to keep it?" Anakin wondered aloud.

"Tenel Ka said something about having a petting zoo of some sorts set up at the palace. Told him it would give him an incentive to visit, as he apparently shows more interest in a rancor, than her," Leia shared with a grin.

"Ouch," Anakin laughed, hearing his brother's cry of '_Mom!_' in the Force.

Jacen took that moment to shoot the group a glare. He then gave the rancor one last pat, walked over to Tenel Ka, cupped her face, and gave her a kiss in front of everyone. Evidently he was going to prove that Tenel Ka did indeed rate higher than a baby rancor on his list of priorities.

"Oh," Tahiri said, hiding a smile with her hands.

"There goes the worst kept secret," Anakin agreed.

"What better way to announce a relationship than to do it in front of Teneniel, all of the Hapan Royal Guard, and a handful of Dathomiri," Jaina added with a grin, walking to Anakin and Tahiri with Jag beside her. The aforementioned groups were all glaring daggers at Jacen as he continued the very long and passionate kiss.

"Are they going to come up for air anytime soon?" Jag blinked.

"Hey, if Jacen is going to become the most hated of males in two star systems, and be an instant target for assassins, he might as well make the kiss worth it," Tahiri chirped.

Leia and Han just shook their heads in amusement, lacing their fingers together as Leia rested her back against Han's chest. The war was over. They had all their children, and most of their friends. They may have lost people they cared for, but compared to some, they were the lucky ones. As everyone just laughed and joked, the older couple shared a small private grin. Things were definitely looking up.

**[o-o-[V]-o-o]**

In a distant clearing on Zonama Sekot, a different sort of meeting was taking place. Cal Omas, Gilad Pellaeon, and several other galactic leaders stood behind Taan, Naazar, and other members of the Supreme Council, as a Yuuzhan Vong shuttle descended. The ramp opened, and Nas Choka emerged with a small retinue of subalterns in tow.

Taan inclined her head politely. "Warmaster."

"I no longer wear that title, Supreme Leader," Nas Choka said smoothly. "The war is over, so there is none to master. Similarly, there is no war, so there is no need for warriors. What will you have the hundreds of thousands do? Pick up trowel and rake and tend to plants?"

"Some, but not all," Taan shook her head slowly. "The Jedi and myself have managed to negotiate with the leaders of this galaxy for terms quite favorable considering what our peoples have done."

"Terms?" Nas Choka said suspiciously.

"We are allowed to keep enough ships to defend ourselves, so those ships can be fully staffed," Taan said firmly. "Other warriors may be allowed to stay on this planet to help keep the peace. Through the Jedi, the leaders of this galaxy have seen that the warrior decree is not something that can be so easily dismissed. The warriors will be allowed to keep to their oaths, but at the same time, you and I and the other members of our leading council will work together to gradually phase out the more extreme aspects of that oath. We will also be given a voice, protection, and rights as a member of the Galactic Alliance, similar to what its other members states have. If we are ever attacked, the Jedi and their allies will come to our aid. This will limit the need for the armada we have now."

Nas Choka tilted his head. "That is…acceptable."

"The Jedi have also been creating programs for warriors who no longer wish to be warriors," Taan continued. "If they wish to settle down and take up the trowel and rake, then there will be those who can help them get started."

"And what of the tradition? We honor a tradition that cannot be altered," Nas Choka said, holding the eyes of the smaller female before him. "To be Yuuzhan Vong meant something at one time. Tradition was all that kept our people together during the travels in the void."

"And it will keep us together still," Naazar spoke up. "In our hearts, the gods still exist. In our minds, they guide us. For the longest time, though, their words were drowned out by Shimrra's lies. Twisted and manipulated by him to get us to do his bidding. You have heard the rumors, yes? That the very planet we stand on was a seed of the original Yuuzhan'tar?"

"I have," Nas Choka said with a nod. Though it had only been recently, the day he had been recalled from his campaign against Dac, the news still had yet to truly sink in. Even now, standing on the planet, it was hard to believe that after so many years of searching for a home, they finally return to the very world they had been cast from.

"In a way, Zonama Sekot incorporates all aspects of the Yun'o," Naazar said. "Yun-Yuuzhan, Yun-Harla, Yun-Ne'shel, Yun-Shuno…"

"Yun-Yammka?"

"Yes, even the god of war," Naazar said. "But it is a natural war, the cycle of life and death, of good and evil within the hearts of us all. Losing that battle within ourselves is what cast us into the void in the first place, but Zonama Sekot is a second chance. One not everyone is fortunate enough to receive."

"Our children?"

"They will be allowed to grow on Zonama Sekot, and in time, return to the stars," Naazar said.

"And the Shamed Ones?"

Taan managed a small smile. "You speak of the caste I was from, Nas Choka."

The former Warmaster's eyes bulged, showing something besides tacit acceptance since the conversation had begun. "You…a Shamed?"

"I prefer the term 'Freed One'," Taan smiled softly. "But yes. The only thing the Jedi changed about our society was the elimination of the slave or disgraced caste. On Zonama Sekot, shapers, indendants, priests, and even warriors will be allowed to continue on as they were. But they will also be allowed to be more than shapers or warriors if they wish. On Zonama Sekot, our society will be able to redefine itself, without the need to abandon completely its core beliefs."

Nas Choka's mouth moved several times, as he tried to get over the fact that he was now subordinate to a Shamed One. "You mentioned earlier that we are a part of this galaxy's governing system. I assume that it comes at a price?"

"Only that we are to repair the damage we inflicted on the many planets to the best of our abilities," Taan said. "Shapers will be dispatched to do their best to reverse the planet-shaping processes we initiated. Others still will work with the scientists of this galaxy to improve our biots and increase our own knowledge. Zonama Sekot will be leaving Coruscant's orbit soon to avoid retribution and exploitation and will head to the fringes of this galaxy so that the Yuuzhan Vong will remain as unmolested as possible."

"So just repair?"

Taan swallowed. "That, and we must persuade any of our people still in isolated systems to surrender and join us as well."

"That will be difficult. Many enjoy the systems they were granted under Shimrra," Nas Choka replied. "There are more systems than I have fingers that have fleet elements that did not answer my summons when we returned to this planet."

"They are our responsibility," Taan said solemnly. "We will do our best not to kill them after all the death, but…"

"We may not have a choice," Nas Choka said with a nod. He was well aware that there would be many like Loiric Kaan who knew only how to live by strength and violence.

"Yes," Taan said reluctantly. "You might have to be Warmaster for just a little while longer."

"And the leaders of this galaxy approve of this?" Nas Choka looked to the silent Cal Omas.

"We do," Cal Omas inclined his head. "Our fight was with Shimrra and his policies, not against your race as a whole. We will not punish many for the decisions of one, nor do we have the right to strip away your identity and destroy your culture. There will be no healing if we do. Rather, we hope to eventually work side-by-side with the Yuuzhan Vong, as we have done today to topple Shimrra, to make this galaxy a better place for all. It may be a long time for this galaxy to heal, but I would like to start off that foundation with trust."

"Does that include leaving the dhuryam intact in the center of your galaxy?" Nas Choka said with some amusement.

Cal Omas laughed. "Consider it the foundation of an enduring partnership between your people and those of this galaxy."

**[o-o-[VI]-o-o]**

By having Nas Choka and the others 'surrender' not to the Galactic Alliance, but to the Freed Yuuzhan Vong, even the most die-hard of warriors began hoping for a new life on Zonama Sekot. They were allowed to save face, keep the honor and pride that they had been raised with, but at the same time, have a way out that didn't involve death or humiliating submission. Despite Taan and Nas Choka's fears that they would have to clear out systems of their more stubborn brethren using violent means, most of those fears proved unfounded.

Often, all it took to get them to stand down was an invitation extended to the domain leader or fleet commander to visit Zonama Sekot and see for his or her own eyes just what laid in store for the Yuuzhan Vong race. A guarantee that their domain's safety and security was assured, a place where their children could actually grow up with the customs and traditions that their parents were used to. It was a long and laborious process, but both Taan and Nas Choka were determined to preserve as much of their race as possible.

In the meantime, three different settlements had developed on Zonama Sekot. The Ferroans and Galactic Alliance teams helped to settle the war-weary Yuuzhan Vong, and keep the order between rival domain groups who were just as frightened of the unknown future as they were about the living planet they now resided on.

The Yuuzhan Vong also began helping Zonama Sekot recover from the ill-fated initial contact nearly fifty years prior, learning about the planet and allowing the planet to learn more about them in the process. Progress was slow, but there were already signs that both planet and people would grow to form very strong bonds.

On Coruscant, teams of scientists and shapers were spread throughout the planet, rounding up and transporting the various Yuuzhan Vong plants and animals that had been imported up to Zonama Sekot. Another team worked closely with Jacen, Natua, and Valin, to enlist the World Brain's help in restoring the war-ruined world. Other teams worked to restore the more symbolic structures, such as the rest of the Senate Building and the Imperial Palace. It would take many, many years before the planet was ready for habitation once more, but it was a start.

But with the end of the war also came more soul-searching for the Jedi. The war had united them in a way they had never been before, had given them purpose and a sense of just what it meant to be a Jedi. But the war was over, and the government no longer needed the Jedi as they were.

Battlemelds, the ability to sense Yuuzhan Vong, lightsabers, they were all symbols of an era when a warrior was needed. They couldn't restore the worlds decimated by the war, conjure up planets for the billions of refugees to settle, or undo the damage done to the victims of the slave-implants. As powerful as the Jedi were, predicting fleet movements, mind-tricks, and leading soldiers were no longer necessary. Though the Jedi were also skilled with diplomacy, the Galactic Alliance also had its own diplomatic corps to handle post-war treaties between the different governments. Rather than destruction, the galaxy wanted to rebuild. Rather than to hail war-heroes and honor the dead, the people of the galaxy wanted to look ahead.

Everywhere one looked, the times were moving on once again. And like any government, the Jedi needed to move along with the rest of the galaxy or once more be left behind.

And so a gathering of all the Jedi was called, from every corner of the galaxy and from every post. Apprentices to masters, Knights to wayward Force-users who came because they were curious about what the Order stood for.

T'ra Saa, and K'Kruhk, masters from the old Order appeared both excited and curious about what direction the Jedi were going to take now. Uldir Lochette, Leia Organa Solo and Danni Quee, who were only marginally affiliated with the Order, were also in attendance. As were countless others. Nearly seventy Jedi, the survivors of the war, were gathered about in the amphitheater on Sekot, patiently awaiting their next direction.

The Jedi of the High Council stepped forward and took center stage; Corran Horn, Jacen Solo, Tresina Lobi, Cilghal, Kenth Hamner, and Saba Sebatyne. Luke Skywalker and his wife remained in the back of the audience, balancing Ben between the two of them.

"Welcome, all of you," Kenth began. "Almost this time last year, we had gathered together, lost and conflicted. An Order nearly fractured by differing opinions and philosophical beliefs. With the help of a Jedi meld, we found our way again, regained our bearings. We developed a purpose for the Jedi, what the Jedi would be for the duration of a war we believed could go on for many, many years. We worked side-by-side with each other, with the Galactic Alliance government to make the end a reality, and it was through our unity that we succeeded. But now, I know that many of you are asking 'what's next?' What's next for the Order?"

Corran Horn stepped forwards, hands clasped in front of him within his Jedi robes. "As the Jedi of the High Council, we thought long and hard about that. The war called for warriors, but the war is over. The Galactic Alliance is taking its first few post-war steps as a coalition, do we help with that? Running around the galaxy and putting out every little fire here and there? We are in a tricky situation, as our mandate as a Jedi Order requires us to safeguard peace and justice. But, our definition of peace and justice might not always match up to what the Galactic Alliance has in mind. When we signed up, we became one of dozens of member-states within the alliance. Our rules and mandate are our own, adopted only in spirit by the Yuuzhan Vong and no one else. What constitutes 'justice'? Should the Galactic Alliance run afoul of our own conception of it, does our mandate give us the right to transcend the jurisdiction of the central government? Those were some of the questions we ran into when trying to think about the future for the Order."

"The interesting thing about _this_ configuration of Jedi is that we all differ in philosophies and methods, yet somehow we manage to work together and get things done," Jacen remarked lightly. "In addition to the legal and directional questions we as a council talked about, we also debated the Force philosophy we wanted to adopt. As an Order, having a dozen different views of the Force is good and bad. Good in that we avoid becoming predictable, we come up with unique solutions that a single philosophy might never have considered. Bad in that we remain separate on a fundamental level, prone to fracturing and using our unique beliefs to justify our actions. Yet, we as a council don't want to stifle independent thought, discourage alternative ways of thinking. It was why we agreed that a singular view, in its most basic form, would be enough to establish some sort of guideline for future Jedi."

"After some arguing about the finer points," Cilghal said gently. "We would like to share with you our interpretation of the Force as we see it, and implore all of you to use it as a guideline when considering your own philosophies. The Force philosophy we adopted, as we will define it now, is one that describes the Force as an all-compassing power where light and dark are not separate, but intertwined. Each of us has the potential to do both good and evil, but it is the intent of our actions, the degree in which we use our emotions to control our actions, that ultimately decides what is light and what is dark. Anger is not necessarily dark unless combined with a will to hurt, to dominate. Pacifism is not necessarily light if we stand by and let another get harmed through our own inaction."

Tresina was next. "Using this philosophy, we must be aware of our emotions more than ever, more in touch with ourselves so that we will recognize when we are being led not by our minds, but by our hearts. Within ourselves, is a darkness that even the best of us carry and are vulnerable to. What we must do is not master that darkness, but come to know it, to acknowledge it and to accept it as a part of who we are. The Jedi cannot solely thrive on the light side, just as the dark side needs the light to exist. The best we can do is prepare ourselves and hope that when the time comes, you'll be able to call upon all of your experiences, the aid of your fellow Jedi, and resist any darkness that might want to take this galaxy. Now this is just a guideline, and since Orders in the past haven't really operated like this, we're not sure how well it will work. In any case, please do your best to stick to it so that we will at least have some semblance of uniformity and unity."

"So, now that that's done with," Kyp said, smiling at the crowd. "I'm here to tell you all what us six wise Knights and Masters have decided on with regards to the future of this order. To put it simply, all we want you to do is think deeply on how you can best serve the galaxy, serve the Force. And when you've come up with that idea, run it by us. Chances are, unless your plan is to become the next Sith Lord, or declare yourself royalty—Tenel Ka, Galfridians, you're excused—we'll okay it. If you don't have a plan, or need some direction, we've already got several ideas of our own that could use some volunteers.

As food for thought, a couple of you have already indicated that you'll stay on with the fleet. A few more are going to help out the refugee situation and keep the usual con-men and crime bosses away from them. Kam and Tionne are going to go to the new Jedi Academy we've founded on Ossus. And at the same time, Jedi Knight Saba Sebatyne and Master Ramis will be restarting the academy on Yavin Four. This is kind of in line with what we were talking about with fostering different lines of thought. As diverse as we are, it'd be a waste to devote the entire order to one goal. We're not the galaxy's policemen, baby-sitters, or wet-nurse. What we're going to do is do what we've always done. Let each of you do what you do best, and trust all of you to make this galaxy better. If you want to spend your days in meditation, go right ahead, just remember to share any pearls of wisdom with the rest of us less restful Jedi."

"Remember," Saba hissed softly. "That the Force doez not flow _from_ uz, but through uz, alwayz on the move. True power iz measured not by how strong one iz in the Force, or the featz one can perform, but by the ability to resist temptation, to sacrifice one'z self for those who have less, and to alwayz be aware of your fellow Jedi and their own sufferingz. We are people just like any other, and so long az you are a part of thiz Order, you will never be alone."

Jacen stepped up for the end-note, tilting his head towards the audience. "The Force binds us together with every living thing in this galaxy, and we'll serve it however it wants us to. Like the damaged galaxy, our Order will need generations to truly define itself, but it always starts somewhere. We're going to be the foundation for an Order the likes this galaxy has never seen before. A family that will back each other up, will risk life and limb protecting this galaxy and all the people we care for. There is one thing that is clear, no matter what the future has in store for us, however, and that is we are a different breed of Jedi than generations past. We are truly the New Jedi Order."

**[o-o-[VII]-o-o]**

Several days later, a group of young Jedi lay sprawled out on a grassy knoll, a sense of calm and peace permeating the night air. It was Zonama Sekot's last day in orbit above Coruscant before it would disappear and seek out a place of its own.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Zekk sighed softly.

"Yeah," Jaina said, her hands gripping that of her twin and her younger brother.

"And to think some of us aren't even twenty yet," Valin added.

"Or fourteen," Jysella chirped.

"It's strange. With the war over we all should be able to stay together and finally enjoy life," Jacen said contemplatively. "Instead we're all going our different ways."

"It's not like we can't keep in touch," Bazel said. "Just because Valin and Sella are returning to Corellia to help them out, and Natua and Seff are going on to Ossus to help with the new Jedi academy that's being built doesn't mean I can't contact them."

"[It's not the same though]," Lowbacca said, his head resting on the palms of his furry hands.

"Definitely not the same," Tenel Ka agreed, her head resting in the crook of Jacen's arm.

"You never said what you were going to do, Lowie," Jaina looked to her Wookie friend. "Are you returning to Kashyyyk?

"[I'm helping my cousin take on his father's life-debt to your father]," Lowbacca answered. "[Only the Force can say where your dad will take us.]"

"Good luck," Jacen said glibly. "You'll need it."

Lowbacca emitted a grumbling laughter.

"How about you, my friend Tesar?" Tenel Ka looked to the Barabel Knight.

"Thiz one will be taking over the Wild Knightz in place of my mother. We will be patrolling the trade routez to ensure badly damaged economies can recover," Tesar replied, his tail flicking lazily. "Thiz one will definitely miss hiz friendz."

"Yeah, we'll miss you too, buddy," Jaina sighed. "And you, Zekk?"

"Bazel and I will be going wherever the Jedi need us," Zekk shrugged. "Like most Jedi I guess."

"It seems so unreal, doesn't it?" Seff Hellin whispered. "Like everything that's happened these past few years has happened to another version of you. We've spent our childhoods fighting a war, grown up with war occurring all around us. This peace…it just feels…weird."

"I know what you mean," Jaina sighed. "You fight and fight and fight for peace, but when you finally have it, what do you do next? Fight to protect it? I'm a sword, a symbol of the warrior spirit of the Jedi. I guess like the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, I'm going to have to find some way to redefine myself."

"Like going to Chiss Space," Zekk chuckled. "I heard you talking with Master Skywalker. Are you really going to become the Jedi Ambassador to the Ascendancy?"

"Someone has to keep an eye out on the Vagaari and Ssi-ruuk and whatever else might be lurking in those dark corners of space," Jaina said airily.

"I doubt that's all you'll be keeping your eyes on," Jacen said dryly.

"Says the mystic about to embark on a four year journey of discovery," Jaina rolled her eyes. "You're really going to wander around the galaxy looking for hidden enclaves of Force-users?"

"Yup," Jacen nodded. "With the war over, I figured I better learn how to pull my weight on the council. Vongsense is not really going to be of any help anymore, so the more points of view I learn, the better."

"I hope you find what you are looking for," Natua said.

"Thanks," Jacen nodded at the Falleen.

"You've been quiet, Anakin, Tahiri, Is there something wrong?" Tenel Ka looked at the young couple several bodies over.

"Not really," Anakin answered evasively.

"You're hiding something," Jaina raised an eyebrow. "Tahiri is too."

"No we're not," Tahiri said a bit too quickly. Shyness and embarrassment irradiated from the young couple as they squirmed under the eyes of their friends.

The group all looked at each other, a brief Jedi meld bringing up and dismissing likely possibilities.

"He proposed." Zekk guessed.

"Probably," Tesar's head bobbed in agreement.

"Most likely," Tenel Ka concurred.

Jaina scrutinized a rapidly reddening Tahiri and Anakin and declared. "Most definitely."

"Blast it! Why does everyone we have to know be Jedi!" Anakin said with a laugh, smiling broadly.

Tahiri beamed as she revealed a two-gemstone ring that glittered like the suns of Tatooine.

Joyous laughter filled the hillside as congratulations and well-wishes were shared by the group of young people. Despite the hardships they had all gone through, the pain they had shared and overcome, they were stronger for it. Their bonds, forged in an intergalactic war, were unbreakable. The strength of their friendship overwhelming.

While Zekk and Jacen patted Anakin on the back in congratulations, Jysella, Jaina, and Tenel Ka shared hugs with a blissfully happy Tahiri. Valin and Seff added their good-wishes, smiling at their heroes and role-models, grateful that some happiness could emerge so soon after the devastating war. Jokes were shared and laughter rang out once more as tears of happiness and delight radiated outwards from the young heroes. They were more than friends, more than comrades in arms, they were family.

There was happiness and hope in the galaxy, a sense that everything could be fixed, that everything would turn out for the better. The sounds of celebration and merriment echoed from the hillside, floating out across the planet where Yuuzhan Vong were hard at work building new lives, up into the boughs highest reaches of the bora where creatures were adjusting to the influx of animals brought in by the planet's new inhabitants, and stretching out into the glittering field of stars—too numerous to count—traveling across space and time as if destined to be heard in every corner of the galaxy.

All made possible by a single kiss, a destiny altered, on a distant planet, in a galaxy far, far, away.

**[o-o-[Story End!]-o-o]**

**A\N: **Wow...I'm donem I'm actually done with this story...wow. Thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed, or commented on the forum, your support and comments never cease to bring a smile to my face =). I'll have more to say at the end of the epilogue, but now would be another good time to leave a review and let me know your final thoughts about this story.

Yipeeeeeeee, it's done! *does a backflip of joy*


	69. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**[o-o-[I]-o-o]**

Swirling, tumbling, in the mysterious part of space called the Unknown Regions, an asteroid the size of a small planet danced through the stars. Within was a frantic scene of activity, millions upon millions of creatures scampering to and fro. Insectoid clicks echoed through the rock, compound eyes viewing the stars on a spectrum unseen by other species. Ships, unlike any the galaxy had seen before, escorted this spinning rock, filled with millions more of the insect-like creatures. They all worked for a single purpose, a goal.

"Too light! It is too bright!" Hissed a scarred and wide-eyed individual, holding up his misshapen hands as if being blinded. He had been human once, a blond user of the Force that had once answered to the name of Welk. But he was Welk no longer. He was a part of the Colony, and they a part of him. As he stared off into the distant stars, he continued to hiss and hold up his hands. "It must be brought to darkness or calamity will occur once more."

"Must it?" Another voice asked, bug-like limbs emerging from his back. What was left of Jedi Apprentice Raynar Thul no longer responded to that name. He served a greater purpose now, his thoughts and decisions affecting millions of lives. "We no longer care for light and dark. We care for our own."

"But the Nest-mind remembers, don't we?" A third, female, voice whispered, the Force surrounding her in corruptive waves. Lomi Plo had once been her name, a Nightsister from Dathomir. But like Welk, like Raynar, she was Lomi Plo no longer. She was simply another part of the Colony, her thoughts and feelings their own."We remember the last time the darkness rose to snuff out the light. Too dark the galaxy was, even for the Colony. The light must be extinguished before it becomes too strong."

"We would return to the galaxy then," Not-Welk sounded excited at the prospect. "Return, grow, spread. The colony will thrive, just like you wished, Prime Unu."

"Yes, a return would be good," the second voice agreed. "The colony must grow, bring balance to the Force."

"And a galaxy that is too bright must be brought back into darkness. Chaos must be sown, cries of sorrow ring out across the stars. Spark a disaster to avoid a greater terror. A thimble of darkness to balance out the light."

"We must not hurt others though."

"It cannot be avoided. Hurt now or a certain death later. Small wars to avoid the big war. We are merciful."

"When they join us, Prime Unu, they will understand. We do this for the betterment of the galaxy."

"A darkness now or eternal darkness later," Not-Welk said cheerfully, mirroring his previous comment.

"We must do this, mustn't we?" The second voice said reluctantly, eyes staring at distant stars. "We must destroy what is being built."

"For the good of the Colony, UnuThul," Not-Lomi whispered into his ear, her hand over his heart. "For the good of the Colony, for the good of the galaxy. The non-Joiners cannot know what we do, why we do what has to be done. We bring them knowledge."

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

"Yes, and there is the Force," she agreed amiably. "There is no death. What we lay out is a comforting blanket so that _she_ may continue to sleep. So that her silver eyes stay closed and her loneliness assuaged. For in her dreams she has a family, a home, a place. We do not wish to deprive her of that."

"Already the timelines have been altered, a destiny averted," the voice of UnuThul seemed to reason with himself. "A sign of the end. An end is not good for the Colony."

"No, so what must we do?" Not-Welk asked, as if forgetting the entire conversation already. Thousands of creatures chattered in distress around them. "What must we do for the Colony?

"We will return to the galaxy and keep _her_from awakening," UnuThul proclaimed.

"We will spread darkness to temper the light," Not-Lomi added in confirmation.

"We will destroy the Jedi before they destroy the galaxy," Not-Welk said in barking laughter.

"And we will do this not because we wish it, but because it is necessary," UnuThul concluded. "To avoid an eternal night, the galaxy must burn. The light must be quenched before its brilliance reaches the silver eyes of _her_."

"Eons we have watched over the galaxy, awaiting this moment."

"No longer will we have to wait, for the end draws nigh."

"Let us return to the galaxy now. Let them once more say our names, let them know the will of the Colony, of the Prime Unu."

"Yes," Not-Lomi said, eyes swirling with madness. "Let the galaxy once more know the name of Killik. Let them place the blame on us, not knowing that we seek to stop the greater evil."

"We will defend ourselves. Many of the Colony will die."

"But it is a necessary sacrifice," UnuThul declared without hesitation. "Sacrifice is what a Jedi would do. Sacrifice is what the Unu will do. Trade a greater evil for a lesser evil, a life for a life. The Killik will return to the galaxy. We shall grow, we shall spread chaos, and all will be right again."

**[o-o-[II]-o-o]**

The heavy heels of dark black boots echoed loudly in the passageway hewn from the dark gray rocky cliff. A single figure sauntered atop the worn, dust-covered flagstones, knowing that others were already aware of her presence. In one hand she held her orange-red yorik coral and lambent crystal lightsaber, in the other the decapitated head of the one who had tried to bar her way.

It had taken her several months of adventuring to reach her destination, several months of exploring the darkest parts of the galaxy and her own soul, to find what she had been looking for. Several months of searching for a purpose, a way to protect those she cared for from the things that went bump in the night.

Her tiresome work had paid off, culminating in a very one-sided battle against a hive of pirates over the planet Ziost. After initially being shot down by said pirates, she had stumbled upon a very ancient ship embedded in the remains of a Sith temple. The ship worked, was nearly sentient, and had enabled her to engage in one of her favorite past times, the wanton massacre of those that deserved it. Needless to say, her life had been far from boring since then.

The recently beheaded door guard was a testament of her confidence and enjoyment of her new found freedom.

Passing through the length of dimly lit corridors, she finally reached the main chamber. She paused for a moment at the doorway, and then entered the room with several decisive steps. Once all eyes were on her, she rolled the severed head towards the middle of the room. It clamored noisily across the ground, stopping and revealing a pair of white eyes, wide in shock and anger, and staring vacantly up at the low ceiling.

"Oh?" A deep voice said with some amusement. A single figure, dark brown skin corrupted by the dark side, sat on a stone throne on the opposite side of the chamber. A mask covered his face, and he wore a set of very ancient-looking armor. Yet, there was no mistaking the sheer power radiating from him. "It appears the Sith Intelligence and Assassination bureau is in need of a new head. Twi'lek, tell me now why I should not have you killed for slaying one of my most trusted advisors?"

"You have a vacancy in your ranks," the intruder, gesturing to the head. "I'm here to fill that vacancy. Kill me, and the position goes unfilled. Simple as that."

"Amusing. What is your name?"

"Alema, Alema Rar," the Twi'lek grinned darkly. "You might have heard of me. I am responsible for the deaths of several Jedi. Even have a bounty on my head. Last time I checked, it was nearing a million credits."

The deep voice appeared far from impressed. "And tell me 'Alema Rar,' what makes you think you're worthy of being my personal assassin and chief information gatherer? Murder of the job's last holder is hardly a ringing endorsement. Anyone can kill."

"True, but unlike him, I know the Jedi and their weaknesses. I know what drives them. But more than that, I am not afraid of the dark side or what it is capable of. I want the power to shape this galaxy, my lord. Shape it so that my friends never have to suffer injustice due to the petty actions of small minded people. The Jedi do not have that power, they are weak and short sighted. But the Sith, the Sith have more than enough strength to make that dream come true. To keep the galaxy whole." She placed a hand on her canted hip and flicked her lekku as she continued to address her audience. "No doubt the reason why you are holed up here in this tomb is because you or your advisors want to bide your time. To build up your strength and strike when the galaxy is at its weakest. But what better time to make your rise than now? The Jedi Order is still in its fledgling state, the galaxy is still in chaos after the war, and it will take years to rebuild itself. Why not act and rebuild it in the image of your pleasing? Why wait decades or even centuries to come out of hiding when the galaxy can scarcely afford another conflict? No one has the strength to oppose you now, my lord. Skywalker has been relegated to a position of uselessness. Anakin Solo has been exiled from the galaxy because of his naivety. We have the means, and the power. I say now is the moment to act, to begin the rise of a new era."

A booming laugh filled the chamber as dark amusement radiated out from the Sith Lord she was addressing. "This creation is of your making, Vergere? One of the two you were boasting about. She has to be, to be so twisted in the mind. I would know."

The holographic image of the Fosh Force user inclined her head. "_A rather lovely little thing, is she not? But she is correct. There are no Jedi capable of standing against you should you act_. _At least not yet._"

"Hello again, Vergere," Alema bowed mockingly, not at all surprised by the Fosh's presence. "I believe it is your move."

"_Indeed. A well-played move, Alema Rar. There may be some hope for you yet."_

"Enough. Darth Wyyrlock, as my Voice, your counsel is always appreciated. What say you to her idea?"

The red-skinned Chagrian placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head. "Your will is my own, Darth Krayt, therefore I shall do what you command. But my lord, think of your own strength, therefore I would still advise patience. The galaxy will still be ready for the taking in a century, therefore we will have had that much longer to plan your rise. In that same time you will continue to absorb the power of Korriban and grow stronger yet. It is an undeniable fact that the Sith will be all the more powerful if we wait, therefore I must insist we kill this interloper and be done with the matter."

"Coward," Alema scoffed, spinning on the heel of her boot towards the Chargrian. "You have power, but you are too cowardly to use it, Darth Wyyrlok. That is the difference between yourself and your master. Between yourself and me. Darth Krayt will gather more strength from Korriban, yes. But he will also waste away while the galaxy becomes strong again. While the galaxy rebuilds and the Jedi Order becomes that much harder to eliminate. Sure you can wait and take a gamble on the state of the galaxy in the far future. But in that time so many things could happen. If given even a century, the Jedi Order has the potential to become even stronger than the last. Given a century, and alliances built during this war will become that much harder to break. The Sith can stay on this planet, biding their time and building up their power, but the galaxy will not stay in its broken state for long."

"There is a difference between cowardice and wisdom," the Chargrian scowled. "wanton destruction and warfare is not the same as having power, therefore we are in obvious disagreement, Twi'lek. There will truly be no one capable of challenging my Lord when the time comes for him to act. I may not be around to see the day that the Sith rise to power, but I will take solace in knowing that I have served at my Lord's side and helped to make that day possible. Therefore, I shall continue to advise caution, patience, and modera…"

"Where's the passion?" Alema snarled, shaking her head and throwing up her hands. "You're a Sith, aren't you? Don't give me that 'moderation' fodder, you sound like a Jedi when you say something like that. We became Sith because we all have a passion for something. _My_ passion is to see a galaxy that is whole, free of the strife and treachery that plague it to this day. _Your_ passion, this new Sith Order you want, won't ever be more than a dream if you don't have the strength to step up and create it. All of you," Alema turned towards the gathered figures and holograms in the chamber. "You all want a Sith Order, right? One ruled by someone strong enough to make a difference? What's the point in having all your power, all your experiences and suffering, if you're just going to waste away in this tomb?" She glanced towards Darth Krayt. "My lord, as wise as your Voice is, he is also cowardly, lacking the true passion it takes to be a Sith. If you allow me to serve you, I can promise to make your dreams a reality."

Darth Krayt, his face hidden behind a mask, rested his chin on a fist. "Is that so?"

"_I for one agree with her plan_," a hologram of a nebulous figure appearing to be made up of nothing but space and stars stated, cutting off Wyyrlok's retort. _"Admiral Daala has been convinced to add her forces to my own, and my cloning projects and experiments can be deployed whenever we wish. I do not want to wait much longer for our return."_

"As do I," an older Zabrak woman said, her long black fingernails steepling together. Despite her diminutive size, the bulky forms of several Force-sensitive, corrupted, Felucian chiefs submissively waited behind her on bended knee. "I say it is time to set the wheels of change in motion once more." She ran a hand over the mask of one of the chiefs almost affectionately. "Let loose my Brood and they will swiftly cleanse the galaxy of your enemies."

The deep voice of Wyyrlock's master laughed again. "Lord Cronal, Lady Brood, if I wanted advice from people who have already been defeated by the Jedi of this infant order, by a single Jedi, I would have asked you."

Both bowed their heads and took a step back.

"My lord." A Yuuzhan Vong emerged from the many shadowy alcoves of the chamber. A cybernetic eye glowed in the dimly lit room. Behind her, several Yuuzhan Vong warriors in priestly clothing stayed prostrated on the ground, while robed Slayers stood watch.

"Speak, Vongerella."

"My lord, I too wish to have my revenge on the _Jeedai_. They have killed my only reason for living, and I desire to return the favor. This Alema Rar's plan has merit. The Yuuzhan Vong have depleted the galaxy of manpower, of ships. The Jedi Order is stretched thin and vulnerable with no strong leader. There is conflict between them and the main government. It will not take long to topple them."

"I say we kill them all! They aren't real Jedi anyways," crackled a rather mad-sounding human male. A group of dark side corrupted individuals behind him laughed maddeningly along with him. "We have the power, oh yes! Sweet power! I say we slice them to bits! Bits and pieces!"

"You will no doubt take pleasure in doing so, Dark Lord of Ternaax." Darth Krayt appeared amused as he glanced at his subordinates. "So it sounds as if all but Darth Wyyrlok and myself desires war."

"_We do not desire war,"_Vergere commented mildly. _"Merely a change in the hypocritical way this galaxy is run. Even then, my apprentice and I will remain on the outskirts of whatever conflict should arise. We have our own Sith Lords to groom and believe that the logic behind the Rule of Two is sound."_

"That does sound like you, Vergere," Alema nodded. "Using excuses and ancient thinking, living in the past."

"_Indeed_," the murky image of Lord Cronal said. "_You can either stand with us or against us, Vergere. If you stand in our way, you will be swept aside with all the other Jedi. A new era is dawning and you will find your future much brighter under Darth Krayt."_

"Lord Cronal, I will not remind you again," Darth Krayt said with lethal softness. "The ultimate decision lies with me. Acting rashly, solely with one's passion, will only lead to your downfall in the end."

_"Forgive me, my lord."_

Darth Krayt observed Alema from his throne with glittering intelligent eyes, his posture slowly straightening. His dark side corrupted eyes appeared to see into her very soul. "You are an interesting character, Alema Rar. Your mind and thoughts are clouded and I have to concentrate to see you."

"Interesting traits for an assassin, no?" Alema folded her arms over her chest. "So, my lord. What say you to my proposal? You allow me to take the place of headless White Eyes there, and I will help you change this galaxy for the better."

Darth Krayt gestured with a single hand, sounding both incredulous but amused at the same time. "You are indeed an interesting person, Alema Rar. You show up here unannounced during the first Sith Council meeting in several millennia, kill one of my trusted advisors, and then go on to assume that you can serve under me and still dictate a plan of action. For argument's sake. Let's say I refuse you. Let's say I continue my plan and wait for the Jedi Order to destroy itself once more. You say the galaxy is weak at the moment and that the Order is fragmented. Will not presenting them a common enemy unite them once more? Will our emergence not solidify alliances and strengthen bonds? The Jedi Order may be weak, but they are far from harmless."

"My lord," Alema said with a sly smile. "If done right, we can easily destroy those bonds without even revealing ourselves. They are new alliances that can be broken just as quickly as they had been created. I do not assume to tell _you_ to do anything. I am simply informing the members of this council the state of the galaxy at the moment. We can strike now, while the galaxy is weak. Or take a gamble and assume that in a century or so the galaxy will get even weaker, and not stronger. Bear in mind, it took nearly a thousand years, an army of millions, a Sith Lord as Chancellor, and a galactic war for the last Jedi Order to fall. Do you all truly wish to wait that long, to wait until the Jedi are even stronger?"

Silence filled the room as all eyes darted towards the large, imposing figure of Darth Krayt. The masked Sith Lord finally nodded slowly, placing his hands on the armrests of his chair and rising.

"Very well. You wish to serve me? Then it is time I show you your place."

Faster than anyone could even register, a blast of Sith Lightning hit the unprepared Alema with the strength of an avalanche. Alema was dropped to the ground in an instant, a scream of pain tearing free from her throat. Krayt approached her with an apathetic air, keeping the lightning on her until her body began to scar from it. Only then did he relent.

"Rise," Darth Krayt commanded, gesturing with a single hand.

On shaky legs, with her skin still steaming from the attack, Alema did so. Both her eyes were completely yellow, and the entire right side of her face and right shoulder was disfigured from the blistering attack. The black glyphs she had tattooed herself with stood out even more against her darkened blue skin.

Darth Krayt stepped forward and gripped her chin in a single, powerful hand, his presence oppressive and dark as he effortlessly lifted her off her feet. "Do not think for once that you stand a chance against my power. That my throne is yours for the taking, or that you will get away with manipulating me. Namman Cha made the mistake of claiming that he was the rightful Sith Lord, but has since learned his place, haven't you?"

The Sith Lord turned Alema's head so that she could see a human male emerge from another alcove. Dressed in shades of dark red, with his face painted in reds and whites, what stood out about this man was that, up to his eyes, the entire right half of his body was cybernetic. As if he had been cleaved in two by a lightsaber and then welded onto the mechanical devices that kept him alive. The man's hate and malice were unmistakable, his source of power and reason for living, but he too knelt before Darth Krayt.

"As you say, my Lord. You are all powerful."

"It is fortunate your Nightsister allies were wiser than you," Darth Krayt tilted his head towards the white and red painted faces of the armored Dathomiri dark-siders behind Namman. The figures all bent down on one knee in unison, piercing red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room. Krayt turned his attention back to Alema. "Obedience and loyalty is rewarded, treachery and foolish betrayals are punished most severely."

When Darth Krayt released Alema, she lowered herself to one knee and bowed her head, mimicking the stances of Krayt's followers without delay. "Command me, Master."

"A quick learner, good." Darth Krayt nodded in approval. "From this moment forward, you shall cease being Alema Rar. Instead, you shall be my Night Herald; readying the galaxy for the change we will bring. You will help me create a galaxy free of the ailments that have plagued cycles past. You will go to every shadow, enhance every doubt and widen every conflict. Darkness shall be your ally, chaos shall be your goal. The message you shall bring is not one of peace, but of change—violent change. All of my resources are at your disposal, and all who refuse to side with us shall be swept aside. Go now. Go and prepare the galaxy for the return of the Sith."

**[o-o-[FiN]-o-o]**

**A\N:**Cue Imperial March theme and fade away to the credits =). All finished now. As this Epilogue shows, the sequel will focus on three baddies, the Killiks, Sith, and Abeloth, and is projected to be about as long as this story. I hope to be in a position to begin posting it late next year, but that date's very up in the air.

_Minor grammar/spelling edits: 6-20-2013_

**Anon review responses:**

Pollyanna Anon- Never thought I'd see pollyanna used in a sentence =). They're probably bonding while getting worked on in the med-bay, you know to pass the time while the healers patch them up: 'Sorry I didn't mean to stab you like that. On the bright side, you'll have a wicked looking scar.' 'No worries, I'm really sorry for blasting your arm off, though. Do Vong really replace missing limbs with animal claws?' Hey, it might be a little unrealistic, but this is S_tar Wars._It can't have been any worse than my Wizard of Oz references the previous story arc.

New Canon Anon- If only it were true canon *sigh*. It also means that I can no longer go back to the books to refresh myself on things that have happened in canon, I've kind of strayed a bit away from that.

Octavius Haye- Thanks again for following this story all the way through, and your multiple reviews. I kind of wanted Luke phased out of the Jedi Order doings because his time has definitely passed. He'll stay on as a teacher and advisor, but that's it. Hope you can wait a bit, the sequel won't be for a long while =P


End file.
